Fire Meet Gasoline
by Wentworth329-460
Summary: Firefighter Bea Smith and her crew at Wentworth Fire Station are called to a fire at a derelict warehouse in the early hours. Allie Novak is tired of living on the streets and sleeping in doorways. Stumbling across an old warehouse one cold night she slips inside, hoping the structure will offer some shelter from the elements.
1. Chapter 1

Bea Smith had been working for the Metropolitan Fire Brigade for twelve years now. The last five of these she had spent as Station Manager here at Wentworth fire station in Melbourne. She was responsible for teal watch, a motley crew that she had come to respect over the years, seeing each and every one as family, although she was closer to some than others.

Franky Doyle was her second in command, a lively, confident, dark haired woman who was full of bravado, covered in ink and loved to charm the ladies, usually successfully. They had clashed when Bea first arrived at Wentworth nine years ago, almost coming to blows on a few occasions. Over time they had grown close, Bea finding Franky to be fiercely loyal and protective of anyone she saw as her family. They had established a good friendship over the years, Franky affectionately nicknaming her 'Red', in reference to Bea's flame coloured hair.

Then there was Maxine Conway, she was Bea's confidant, the person who, other than Franky, she trusted most at the station. Max had been a loyal friend to Bea since the tall brunette arrived at Wentworth two years ago, she was strong yet undeniably gentle, the redhead often pairing up with her when they ran head on into a burning building.

Linda Miles, or 'Smiles' as she was affectionately known amongst the crew, due to her constant frown, was the newest member of the team, having only been at Wentworth twelve months. Smiles loved a flutter on the horses, the dogs, or anything she could bet on really. She was full of sarcasm and always the first to suggest a trip to the bar after shift.

Vera Bennett was the timid one of the crew, it had surprised Bea when she first arrived that Vera had actually chosen firefighting as a career. The change had come in the quiet woman when Matt 'Fletch' Fletcher had transferred from Walford four years ago. They had struck up a close friendship and Vera had become consistently more confident with every shout they were called to. She was good at her job, but needed to work on her self-confidence, something the redhead herself knew all about.

Bea was an exceptionally good firefighter, and was very confident in all aspects of her work. The issues started the minute she stepped out of the uniform, and into the world. Her ex-husband had destroyed any ounce of self-belief she had, having suffered years of abuse at his hands, both physical and mental.

It had all come to a head three years ago when he had torched their family home, with Bea and their daughter Debbie still inside. They had both escaped with smoke inhalation and minor injuries, the redhead's knowledge and experience in the spread of flames saving both of their lives. Harry had been sentenced to ten years behind bars for attempted murder, Bea filing for divorce as soon as he was sentenced. Since then she had shut down that part of her life, not letting anyone come close enough to hurt them again. She had her family and friends, she didn't need anything else, or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

And then there was Will Jackson, the Senior Station Manager and Bea's direct boss. They had hit it off instantly. Will was an imposing figure, spending many an hour in the gym, but was a gentle giant really. Bea had been quite taken with him when she first arrived. They had quickly developed a strong friendship, and he had been a great source of support to her when everything went to shit with Harry.

There had been rumours about the two of them, but that's all they were. He had become like a brother to her over the nine years they had worked together, not that some people believed that. Kaz Proctor, the station manager for red watch, had started the rumours after witnessing Bea in Will's office late one night after her shift had ended. They had been sat side by side behind his desk, he was helping her fill out the papers for her divorce, when Kaz burst in, accusing him of playing favourites. Kaz had taken an instant dislike to Bea from the minute she had arrived at Wentworth, her former station having closed down as a result of government budget cuts.

Teal watch were currently on a night shift, it screwed your body clock up no end but Bea preferred these shifts to days. Evenings were when she felt it the most, Debbie had left for university two weeks ago and the house had never felt emptier. It had been a quiet shift so far, they were due to finish at 08:00, there's still plenty of time for something to come in she thought to herself, looking at the clock which read 02:36. Ten minutes later a call came in alerting them to a large fire in a vacant building a few blocks away, they were currently kitting up as the truck raced towards the burning building.

Allie was tired. Her last client had been less than friendly, taking everything she had offered him, plus plenty more as well. To make matters worse the bastard hadn't even paid her, and her stomach hurt from where his fist has made contact. She had often wondered, especially after clients of his calibre, if somehow punishing her alleviated the guilt he felt from going with a prostitute. She had seen the wedding ring on his finger.

Wandering the streets she ignored the cat calls from a group of guys in a passing car, another perk of the job she thought to herself as she continued on her journey. She had been struggling for a while, this had meant to have been a temporary measure, a means to an end so she could save enough cash to rent a bedsit. That had been the plan at least, three years ago when she found herself homeless for the second time in her life. Three years of sleeping in doorways and screwing men for money.

She had started using eighteen months ago after a particularly hard night. She'd been beaten pretty badly by some arsehole, one of the other girls had given her some pills. It helped, took the edge off, and for a few hours she had forgotten how shit her life really was. It had all been downhill from there, checking out had become a regular thing for the blonde, from pills to heroin to coke. She had never injected, a phobia of needles stopping her from heading down that slippery slope.

The trouble was is was starting to lose it's magic, she had been overdoing it recently, maybe her body was becoming accustomed to it. Whatever the reason it didn't provide her with the same level of escapism it once did. She had gotten some new gear from her supplier, hoping it could take her away from her miserable existence, even it was just for a few hours, and right now she would take anything she could get.

She had stumbled across this place a couple of nights ago. It was cold and dirty but it was a roof over her head, it was safer than lying in a shop doorway, and right now she was in no position to be picky. Settling herself down in the far corner of the ground floor, the hard concrete harsh against her tired body.

Grabbing the gear she had scored earlier she emptied the contents of one bag onto a leaflet she had picked up from a takeaway as she passed, pocketing the others for later. Leaning forward she divided the powder into two equal lines before snorting it up. Sitting back she tried to get herself as comfortable as possible on the cold, dirty floor, waiting for the high to hit.

Allie was laying on a beach, the sun beating down on her. She couldn't ever remembering feeling this relaxed before, the sound of the waves lapping against the shore drawing her towards a peaceful slumber. She could feel sleep claiming her, the sun getting hotter against her skin, burning, no longer a good feeling. Her chest was tight and breathing was becoming difficult. A mist had set in over the beach, clouding her vision, gasping for breath, her lungs burning in protest, before everything went black.

The building was well alight by the time they arrived on scene. Getting into their BA kit Bea and Maxine ran in to start a sweep of the ground floor, Vera and Fletch taking the first floor and Franky and Smiles heading up to the second. The building was an old warehouse, the ground floor footprint more than twice the size of the upper two floors. Bea and Max were two thirds of the way in when a call came in over the radio, Franky's voice blaring out

"Second floor structures unsafe, we're heading back down. Fletch, Vera, be careful this floor could give way at any minute"

"Thanks Doyle, first floor clear, we're heading down. Smith, Conway, you guys ok down there?" Fletch said through the radio

"All good, we're almost done, a few more minutes" the redhead replied

Scanning the floor with her thermal imaging camera Bea spotted a heat source in the far corner of the room, moving as quickly as she could she headed across the warehouse. As she got closer she saw what looked like an arm, the visibility was poor and the smoke thick.

"Smith, Conway, pull back, smoke's gone black, I want you out of there now" Will' commanding voice blared through the radio

"Two more minutes boss, there's someone in here" the redhead replied

"Now Smith, that's an order"

She was so close, she couldn't just leave them there to burn. Ignoring the command she took another step forward, hearing a loud cracking noise overhead before part of the floor above came crashing down behind her, trapping her and the victim in the corner.

Climbing over the rubble she stood beside the lifeless figure, a large piece of wood pinning them down. Removing one of her gloves Bea knelt down, placing her fingers on the woman's neck, relief washing over her when she felt a pulse. Putting her glove back on, she set about lifting the wood from the woman. Once she was free the redhead's eyes scanned the area, looking to her right she spotted an escape door, checking it, she discovered that it was locked. Finding a metal bar near her feet she grabbed it and set about the door, the wood eventually giving way under her assault.

Scooping the woman up into her arms she carried her out of the building, into the fresh air. They couldn't have been more than a few meters away when there was an explosion inside the building, shattering the windows and knocking Bea off her feet. She hit the ground hard, trying to protect the unconscious woman in her arms the best she could.

Scrambling back to her feet she reached down to lift the woman back up, noticing something on the floor beside her she grabbed it, stuffing it into the pocket of her over trousers before lifting her back into her arms and carrying her towards the waiting ambulance.

The paramedics ran towards them with a gurney, laying her down Bea ripped her mask from her face, getting a proper look at the woman she had just rescued for the first time. She was younger than Bea, early to mid-twenties maybe, with long blonde hair. Her clothes had holes in and they looked dirty, probably so even before the fire, and the redhead expected she had been sleeping rough.

As the adrenalin wore off Bea felt a sharp pain in her left arm, pulling at the sleeve of her jacket she saw a piece of glass sticking out. Must have been when the windows blew out she thought to herself.

"Smith, what the fuck was that? I told you to pull back, you could have been killed!" Will shouted as he approached her

"She was right in front of me, didn't know the bloody ceiling was going to land on me did I!" she threw back

"Go get yourself checked out, we'll discuss this later" he said, walking back to the rest of the crew. Smith was the best firefighter he had ever worked with, if only he could stop her being so stubborn and hot-headed he thought to himself.

Jumping into the back of the ambulance they headed for the hospital, Bea's eyes never leaving the unconscious blonde in front of her.

Walking in with the paramedics they sent her to get checked before wheeling the gurney away in the opposite direction. Three pieces of glass and eleven stitches later and she was as good as new and heading back in the direction she last saw the paramedics, to check in on the patient. After finding out where they had taken the blonde she headed up onto the ward, spotting a friendly face as she rounded the corner.

"Hey Smith, what brings you here?"

"A woman was brought in about an hour and a half ago, she was unconscious when we got here. I just wanted to check on her, see how she's doing before I head back to the station" the redhead replied

"Ah yes, smoke inhalation and fresh bruising to the ribs, presumably from the fire. We did find high levels of narcotics in her system through, so the chances are she was either unconscious or fairly out of it by the time the fire started. We've put her on a ventilator to help clear her lungs, but she should make a full recovery. Do you want to see her?"

"I'd like that, thanks Bridget" Bea said, not sure where this pull towards the blonde is coming from.

"I see you're in the wars again" Bridget said, indicating to the bandage on Bea's arm, as she led them towards the patient

"Nothing serious, just a scratch. One of the many perks of the job" the redhead replied with a smile. She liked Bridget, and had a lot of time for the small blonde woman. She would always go out of her way to help them when they brought a patient in following a shout.

Bridget had been working here just over twelve months now. They met on her second shift at the hospital, teal watch had responded to a particularly bad fire at a children's home, which had resulted in multiple casualties, and three fatalities. The small blonde had been so calm and collected in the midst of all the chaos, directing staff with ease, all while trying to treat several children at once. Bea had been impressed with the fiery blonde, she wasn't sure she could have kept her cool like that, especially under those circumstances.

"She's in here, I've just got to check on a patient down the corridor then I'll pop back" Bridget said, indicating to a room on their left before walking away.

The blonde had been cleaned up, there was a bruise forming around the cut above her eye and she had a few small cuts on her left arm, the redhead suspecting they were from the glass when the windows blew out. Her dirty blonde mane was spread across the pillow and she had dark circles under her closed eyes, but Bea couldn't help thinking how beautiful the woman was, even in her current state.

Bridget stepping into the room broke Bea from her train of thought, tearing her eyes away from the sleeping woman she turned to face the doctor.

"What's her name?"

"Haven't a clue, she had no ID on her and she hasn't come too fully yet. I did find these on her though, I'm guessing this is what knocked her out in the first place" Bridget said, holding up several small bags, all containing white powder

"What are you going to do with those?"

"I have to call it in, you know the process when drugs are found"

"Does anyone else know about it?"

"No, just me"

"Then let me get rid of it, the poor girl's been through enough tonight without having the cops on her back as well" the redhead replied, her eyes pleading with the doctor

"Ok, but this stays between us. And it's the first and last time, I mean it Smith, this will not happen again" Bridget said, her voice firm as she handed the bags over to the redhead.

"And get rid of it before you get back to the station" she said, walking out of the room, leaving Bea alone with the sleeping woman.

"Thanks Doc" Bea called back at Bridget's retreating form

Looking around the room she spotted a small sink on the far wall, rushing over to it she emptied the contents of the bags, turned on the tap and washed the drugs away. Pocketing the empty bags she turned and headed towards the bed, taking the blonde's hand in hers she ran her thumb gently over the younger woman's skin, her breath catching at the jolt of electricity that shot through her arm. Dropping the hand quickly she stepped back, taking one last look at the sleeping woman before heading out.

Allie was drifting in and out of consciousness, she could hear voices, two women were talking nearby, but she couldn't open her eyes. One of the voices she had heard before, they must work here she thought to herself, but the other one was new. She focussed on the raspy tones of the stranger, the low rumble in her voice causing the butterflies in Allie's stomach to have a full on rave.

As the fog in her brain started to disperse she could make out what was being said. Shit, the nurse, or maybe she was a doctor, had found her gear. "Fuck", the blonde thought, not only is the gear gone but she was probably going to get arrested given what she was carrying. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she almost missed it, those raspy tones pleading with her not to call the cops.

Trying, unsuccessfully to open her eyes she focussed on the conversation again

"Ok, but this stays between us. And it's the first and last time, I mean it Smith…" Smith, that must be her name the blonde thought

"And get rid of it before you get back to the station…" Station? She couldn't be a cop otherwise she would have busted her there and then for the drugs.

She heard footsteps again, one set fading and the other still nearby. She could hear running water, and the crinkle of plastic bags, that was her escapism fucked for the foreseeable future she thought to herself, pretty sure that it was her supply being washed away. The tap had been turned off, and she could hear footsteps getting closer before coming to a stop beside her. A strong smell of smoke filling her lungs, not the kind you got from cigarettes, it smelt more like a bonfire than cigarette smoke. When the woman held her hand Allie thought her heart was going to stop, the butterflies that had set up camp in her stomach decided to take a trip lower. Then all too soon it was over, her hand was back on the bed sheet and the woman was gone.

Allie was confused. What had happened last night, how had she ended up in the hospital, and who was this mystery woman that had most definitely saved her from being locked up, and sent her body into a tailspin. She can't remember ever having a reaction like that just from hearing someone's voice, and when she touched her, holy fuck! She had no idea who this Smith was but one thing was for sure, she had to find her, had to thank her for what she had done for her. And more importantly she needed to hear that raspy voice again, preferably as she moaned Allie's name.


	2. Chapter 2

Leaving the hospital Bea headed home, her shift was almost over anyway and she really wasn't in the mood to cop a bollocking from Jackson.

Entering the house she removed her gear, deciding to drop her over trousers off at the station later, she would need to order another jacket, the flying glass had torn this one up pretty good. Luckily they always kept a spare set in the kit room.

Walking towards the bathroom she stripped off the remainder of her clothes before jumping in the shower, washing away all the dirt and smoke. Finishing in the bathroom she threw the previous days leftovers in the microwave. Why was it that they always got a call just as they were about to eat. After eating the leftover lasagne, not the best breakfast food but she hadn't been shopping in days, she walked through into her bedroom, crashed down on the bed, and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Waking several hours later she got dressed and wandered downstairs to the kitchen to make herself some coffee. Once the caffeine had kicked in she looked through the cupboards to see just how bad the food situation was, and unless she had suddenly developed a liking for cat food, knew that she had better get to the shops. Deciding to drop her kit back off at the station on her way to the supermarket she went to collect it from the hallway before heading out. As she grabbed the over trousers something fell from one of the pockets. Reaching down she picked it up, seeing that it was a roll of cash, wrapped together with rubber bands. Thinking back to the previous shift she remembered picking something up from the floor after the explosion at the warehouse, something that had fallen from the blonde's jacket

"Shit" Bea said out loud, the younger woman didn't look like she could afford to go around losing this kind of money. Having completely forgotten all about the item she had picked up with everything going on earlier, she grabbed her phone and called the hospital, hoping Bridget was still on shift.

Ending the call the redhead had been advised that Bridget's shift had ended a couple of hours ago, and the patient in question had checked herself out of the hospital half an hour ago, leaving no contact details whatsoever

"Fuck" Bea shouted, if only she had remembered earlier, her thoughts going to the blonde again. There was just something about her that had gotten to Bea, she had no idea why, or what it all meant, but when sleep had claimed her that morning her dreams had been filled with golden blonde locks.

Heading back into her bedroom she stashed the money in the drawer of her nightstand, hoping somehow, somewhere she would bump into the younger woman again.

Allie had woken up a short while after the mystery woman had left, her vision blurry at first but after about twenty minutes it was back to normal. It must be the after effects of the previous night's hit she thought to herself. Her body ached and her chest was tight but other than that she felt fine, better than she had some mornings after sleeping in a shop doorway.

She was trying to figure out how the hell she ended up here when a petite blonde walked in. She could tell by the uniform that she was a doctor, and as soon as she spoke Allie knew it was the same one that was here earlier, with the woman she only knew as Smith.

"Hi there, I'm Dr Westfall. How are you feeling, any pain anywhere?"

"My chest hurts a bit and I'm a bit stiff but other than that I'm fine" the younger blonde replied

"That's perfectly normal, you inhaled quite a bit of smoke during the fire so your chest will be sore, try and get as much rest as possible for the next few days"

"There was a fire?"

"Yes, one of the firefighters found you in a warehouse after they were called to a fire at the premises, you don't remember?" the doctor asked

"No, at least that explains why I'm here. Is that who was here earlier, the firefighter? I could hear voices but couldn't open my eyes"

"Yes, that was Smith, she was the one who pulled you from the building. We couldn't find any ID on you, what's your name?

"It's Allie….Allie Novak" she replied

"Ok Allie, I want to keep you in for another night, make sure there's no damage to your chest. If you need anything press the button and someone will come over. I'm going off duty now but I'll swing by the nurse's station and get one of them to bring you some lunch on my way out. I'll see you tomorrow ok"

"That would be great, thanks...Dr Westfall?"

"Yes Allie"

"The firefighter that rescued me, I want to thank her. You don't know which station she works at do you?"

"I do, she's at Wentworth on teal watch. A friend of mine's on the same crew, they've just come off nights but she should be back in on Thursday, I think their shift starts around 6pm"

"Thank you, for everything"

"No problem, now get some rest" Bridget said, heading home via the nurses station. She was glad Bea had talked her out of calling the police, Allie seemed like a good kid that was just down on her luck.

An hour later Allie had just finished her lunch when one of the nurses came in with a clipboard and some forms for her to fill in. Leaving it with her she headed off again to continue her rounds. Picking up the pen the blonde began answering the questions, the first few she could fill in easily but when it came to the next section she came to a stop. Address, contact number, next of kin, she didn't have any of these, and she had never felt more alone than she did in that moment.

Not wanting to stick around for when the nurse came back to collect the completed form she ripped the cannula from the back of her hand, cursing quietly at the pain it caused, before dressing quickly. Putting her shoes on, she slipped out of the room, pulling the hood up on her jacket as she passed the nurses station.

The minute fresh air hit her skin she let out the breath she hadn't realised she's been holding. Glancing around to get her bearings she continued away from the hospital, picking up her pace until the large building was completely out of sight. Ducking into a doorway Allie reached into her pocket to grab her cash, but there was nothing there, checking her other pockets she found two dollar coins, ten cent and five condoms.

"Mother fucker" she shouted out, receiving stares from several passing shoppers. Of all the things she could lose it had to be the cash, now she had no money and no gear, could today get any worse?

Walking down the high street she checked the time on one of the TV's playing in the window of the electronics store, 15:30, she should have time to get to the shelter and take a shower, maybe pick up a change of clothes before she would need to head out to work. Another night of screwing arseholes, just what she needed right now. She had hoped she could get a bed at the shelter for a few nights while she recovered, but the cash flow problem she currently found herself with had pissed all over that idea.

Teal watch had a few days off, and like many a night they had arranged to meet at 'Fuel', a bar around the corner from the station owned by their friend, and Bea's surrogate mother Liz Birdsworth. Liz had owned the place for years, but was planning on selling up four years ago after she separated from her husband. It was like a second home for the guys from the station, and Liz was very much part of their crew, so when Franky's best friend Boomer offered to go into business with her she snapped her hand off. Changing the name and giving the place a full refurbishment 'Fuel' was born.

Teal watch had helped anyway they could, from painting to sourcing furniture. Fletch had hand-made the tables from reclaimed wood and Will had fixed up a couple of very retro coffee machines. Bea wasn't really one for going out but she loved that place, and the people in it. Boomer was a large, lovable woman, almost childlike in some ways, but she was extremely loyal and protective, especially of Franky. She was hilariously funny, often not even realising what she had said.

Doreen Anderson helped them out on the busier nights, although she had a two year old son, Josh, to look after now so wasn't there as often these days. Doreen had worked for Liz before she had gone into business with Boomer, but with her fiancé Nash working out of town she was struggling to balance everything.

It was 20:30 when Bea arrived, most of her crew were there when she got there. Franky was off in the corner trying to charm the panties off of some poor unsuspecting woman, although at a second glance she looked remarkably like Bridget. Stepping to the side slightly she took a closer look, holy fuck it is Bridget, she thought. The petite blonde seemed to be holding her own with the cheeky brunette so she headed to the bar to grab a drink, leaving them to it, whatever 'it' was.

Bea was chatting with Liz, Vera and Fletch when Bridget approached the bar, ordering drinks for her and Franky.

"Hey doc, how's it going?" the redhead said

"Good, I'm glad to be away from the hospital though, even of it is just for a few hours"

"I know the feeling, not that I could do what you do"

"Ditto, it scares the shit out of me thinking about what you guys do day in day out. You're blonde from the warehouse fire, she checked herself out. I got a call ten minutes after I got home" the petite blonde said

"Yeah I know, I called the hospital to see how she was doing and they told me she'd done a bunk. I hope she's ok"

"Allie will be fine, she seems like a tough cookie"

"Allie…?"

"Sorry, her name is Allie. I spoke to her just before my shift finished. She still had a bit of pain in her chest but it's nothing to worry about. She had no idea how she ended up at the hospital, but I filled her in on the fire as best as I could. She was asking after you"

"Me? She was out cold when I was there"

"Turns out she was more lucid than we thought. She couldn't open her eyes but she told me she heard us talking, asked me where she could find you. I told her where you worked, you don't mind do you?"

"Not a problem, although I don't imagine I'll see her again" the redhead replied, hoping she was wrong. The thought of never seeing the blonde again bothered her, she had no idea why, it just did.

It was just gone eleven when Bea decided to call it a night, she hadn't slept very well that morning, and had a few clients booked in for the following day. Most firefighter had second jobs, the shift patterns making it easy. Bea had been a hairdresser before joining the fire service, and had kept it up on her days off. The extra cash definitely helped, especially now she was on her own. Saying goodbye to her friends she wandered over to Franky, who was still in the corner, extremely close to Dr Westfall.

"Don't forget your appointment tomorrow, I'm not waiting in all day for you like last time"

"Sure you will. I'll be on time Red, don't you worry, you'll get your hands on me soon" the tattooed brunette said, winking at her friend

"I'm your dreams Doyle. Night Bridget, watch this one" Bea replied, smiling at them both before heading home to bed.

Business had been good the past two nights, Allie making almost as much as she had lost the night of the fire. She still wasn't feeling one hundred percent and had managed to stay off the gear since leaving the hospital, her chest was still tight, and it had been especially bad last night when the temperature had dropped in the early hours. The trouble with her working hours was the cut off point for a bed at the shelter was 8pm, which was when business started to pick up. She had a choice, roof over her head or cash in her pocket.

Tomorrow was Thursday, she was planning on heading over to Wentworth fire station, hoping to catch a glimpse of her mystery woman, firefighter Smith, and that sexy voice. She needed some new clothes, she was grateful for the ones she had picked up at the shelter but wanted something she felt more comfortable in, money in hand she headed back towards the high street.

After picking up a couple of outfits she headed for the shelter, determined to get a good night's sleep before her trip to the fire station. The beds there were not what you would call luxury but compared to where she had slept the night before it was like a five star hotel. Allie headed out the next morning to pick something up for the firefighters, or one in particular, before returning to the shelter for a shower.

It was late afternoon and Allie checked her reflection in the mirror one last time before heading out again. Jumping off the tram the blonde walked down the street, rounding the corner she spotted the fire station up ahead. Stopping for a second she took a deep breath, settling her nerves, before continuing towards her destination. She approached the appliance bay, noticing a couple of people wandering around, various pieces of equipment in their hands. Stopping in the doorway she watched them for a couple of minutes, hoping to hear that voice that refused to leave her dreams.

"Hey there gorgeous, you looking for someone?"

Startled by the question Allie turned, coming face to face with a tattooed brunette, her eyes roaming the length of the blonde's body before settling on her eyes, one eyebrow raised and a cocky smirk on her face.

"Yeah, I was pulled out of a fire at the old warehouse a few days ago, I'm looking for the person that rescued me. One of the doctors at the hospital said she'd be here tonight" Allie replied, her face showing a lack of amusement at the blatant leering from the other woman.

"Hey Max, you seen Red anywhere?" the brunette said, turning to face one of her colleagues who had approached them

"She's in the kitchen, I'll go get her" she said to the cocky brunette before turning towards Allie

"Won't be long love" she said, smiling softly, placing a hand on her arm before walking back into the building.

"So, you're the reason Red's on for a bollocking are you, can't blame her though, hottie like you, I sure as hell wouldn't have left you to burn. I get off work at 8am, come over to mine and I'll make you breakfast before I rock you're world" the tattooed brunette said, her finger running up Allie's arm

"No thanks, I've got standards" Allie replied, throwing a smirk back at the brunette, watching as she threw her head back laughing

"I like you. I'm Franky by the way, come find me when you get bored of Red" she said with a genuine smile this time

Allie was just about to reply when she heard it, that voice that had been teasing her every time she closed her eyes, had her stomach in knots and her panties all wet.

"For fuck sake Franky stop harassing the visitors will you" Smith shouted, although there was a playful tone to it.

"Sorry Red, you know I can't resist the hot ones!" Franky said, laughing as the blonde rolled her eyes

Allie still hadn't seen her, the woman hidden from view by the fire truck, but was getting closer. Clenching her fists and taking a deep breath she lifted her head and locked eyes with the owner of the sexiest voice she had ever heard, and holy fuck, she was definitely the complete package. Flame red curls tied up, revealing the most impressive jawline Allie had ever seen, full, kissable lips and deep brown eyes she could happily get lost in. Allie Novak was totally, completely, undeniably in lust with firefighter Smith.

Entering the appliance bay she could hear Franky working her charm on some poor woman, although judging by the woman's reply it didn't seem to be having the desired effect, "No thanks, I've got standards…", maybe Doyle was losing her touch.

"….come find me when you get bored of Red" she heard Franky reply, not sure why her name had come up in the conversation.

"For fuck sake Franky stop harassing the visitors will you" she shouted playfully at her friend, hoping they wouldn't receive another complaint from some poor husband/boyfriend as Doyle blatantly flirted with their significant other, right in front of them. Franky was a serial flirt, there was nothing malicious in her behaviour, she just couldn't help herself. Turning towards the visitor, her breath caught in her throat. Standing there, in all her glory was the blonde from the other day.

"Hi, I'm…"

"Allie…" the redhead unintentionally answered for her, she really wasn't expecting to see the young blonde again

"Yeah, Allie Novak. Wait, how did you know my name?"

"I ran into Bridget, sorry Dr Westfall the other night, she told me"

"So seen as you already knew my name it's only fair that you tell me yours, even things out a bit" the blonde replied, smirking at the older woman

"It's Bea, Bea Smith…or Red if Franky's around. I see you've met our resident Casanova"

"Yeah, but don't worry Bea, she's not my type" Allie said, winking playfully at the redhead, who's cheeks had started to colour up, could this woman get any hotter?

"I just came by to thank you for rescuing me, I don't remember much about it but I understand I'd be toast if it wasn't for you" she said, handing the bottle of scotch over to Bea

"It was nothing, I'm just doing my job. You really didn't have to bring me anything" the redhead said, pushing the sleeves up on her sweatshirt to give her hands something to do. She was always like this around new people, all nervous and fidgety, another side effect of being married to Harry for all those years.

"I wanted to , and it wasn't nothing Bea, please don't sell yourself short. There's no way I could run into a burning building" the blonde replied, touching the older woman's arm gently. Retracting her hand when she felt the redhead flinch, she noticed the bandage on her arm.

"Did you hurt yourself saving me?"

"It's just a scratch, comes with the job unfortunately" Bea replied, unable to look away from big blue eyes that were looking at her with such concern

"I'm really sorry you got hurt, but thank you, my very own superhero" Allie said, her fingers trailing lightly over the bandage on the redhead's arm, before pulling her into a tight embrace.

Bea was panicking, she hated being touched, especially by strangers. She was ok with close friends but even that took a while. She knew her body had tensed up at the contact, Allie must have felt it too but it didn't seem to bother the younger woman. Most people were put off by her awkwardness which is why she didn't have many friends, and the ones she had, she'd met through work.

Feeling the blonde loosen her hold she let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding, a quiet gasp escaping her mouth when she felt Allie's lips on her cheek, before she pulled away completely

"How are you feeling? I called the hospital and they said you'd checked yourself out" Bea said, trying to steer the conversation onto steadier ground before she embarrassed herself further.

"I'm ok, I just hate hospitals, all the poking and prodding, and don't get me started on the smell! Checking up on me were you, and they say chivalry is dead"

"I have something of yours, it fell out of your pocket when I was carrying you out of the building. I'm sorry, I completely forgot when I was at the hospital. I called to speak to you but you had already gone. It's at home, I didn't want to leave it in my locker. I can bring it into work tomorrow if you want to come by and collect it" Bea said, trying again to steer the conversation onto safer ground.

"Sure, what time's good for you?"

"I'm on shift from 18:00 to 08:00 so whenever suits you. If we're not her when you arrive just wait in here" the redhead replied, indicating to an area to the side of the appliance bay that housed a beaten up sofa and coffee table, the siren blaring out, indicating a call had come in and putting an end to their conversation  
"Shit, sorry, I've got to go"

"Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow Bea" Allie said to the redhead's retreating form. Her eyes glued to the older woman as she pulled her sweatshirt over her head, her t shirt riding up to expose a toned stomach, before she jumped into the fire truck. The blonde waving to her as the vehicle sped from the station, siren blasting out as it went.


	3. Chapter 3

Allie headed back to the station, tired, cold and soaking wet, her mind going back to the last 24 hours. She had made it back to the shelter three minutes past the cut off time the night before and they had turned her away, three fucking minutes. It's not like it was even her fault, the tram she was on had broken down on the bridge, the only section along her route where you couldn't get off. They had been stuck there for nearly forty minutes, she had even run from her stop to the shelter, and Allie Novak does not run. Three minutes and they wouldn't let her in. She'd be dammed if she was going to spend the night on the streets, especially as she would be seeing Bea again the following day. She refused to turn up looking like she'd been dragged out of the gutter, that really wouldn't help her on her mission to get into the redhead's pants.

Coming across a cheap hotel she checked in for the night, finding out quickly why it was so cheap, she was pretty sure she'd slept in cleaner doorways. The bed sheets were filthy and there was more mould than tile in the shower, stall, but she couldn't afford to be picky so made the most of the roof over her head.  
Checking out early the next morning she headed back to the shelter to try and secure a room, only to be marched straight back out by the rather large woman acting as a security guard on the door. Her rant the previous night about their shitty ruling had gotten her banned from the place for a night, she would be welcome back the following day, providing she arrived in a polite, civilised and timely manner, what the fuck did they think this place was, a Swiss finishing school? At least they agreed to let her back in to grab a change of clothes.

Wandering around town for a while she tried to pass some time. It had been really cold the past few days, and walking the streets with no real destination or purpose was not helping her decreasing body temperature.

Deciding she needed a thicker coat she headed into the shopping mall to see if any of the stores had a sale on. Finding nothing in her limited price range she continued to her next destination, the swimming pool. With nowhere to stay she needed a shower, she refused to turn up at the station looking like this, and for a few dollars she could at least get clean, and maybe utilise the Jacuzzi and sauna while she was there.

It had been a strange 24 hours for Bea, Allie's unexpected visit had completely thrown her for six. To say she was awkward around strangers was an understatement, the years of verbal abuse she had suffered during her marriage to Harry had left a crater like hole in her self-confidence, tuning her into a bumbling idiot whenever she was faced with a stranger. The blonde had either not noticed or wasn't put off by it.

She had been saved by the bell, the shout bringing their conversation to an abrupt end, although if she was being truly honest she had been disappointed at having to leave the blonde's company so soon.

There was something about Allie Novak that had gotten under her skin, ever since that day at the warehouse. When she had removed her mask and gotten her first glimpse at the blonde her heart rate had increased. Chalking it up to the adrenaline from the job she thought nothing of it, until last night. When Allie had hugged her, she could feel her heart beating faster, and when the blonde's lips made contact with her cheek, it hammered so hard in her chest she was sure it was going to explode.  
It had been a quiet shift, the call that came in while Allie was there being the only one of the evening, a lift entrapment at one of the major hotel chains in town. After cooking for the crew, it was her turn on the rota, she headed to her quarters to finish up her reports and hopefully get a few hours' sleep.

The reports had taken longer than expected, and to make matters worse Will Jackson had called her to his office to give her a serving over the warehouse fire. Surely that fact that she made the rescue, and didn't die in the process, was good enough for him, but apparently not. She'd been given a verbal warning for disobeying orders and putting herself at risk, but if the truth be told she's do it again in a heartbeat, that's just who she was.

When she got home she headed straight to bed, sleep claiming her quickly, her dreams filled with blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and a flirty smile. She was tired and restless when her alarm went off. Climbing out of bed Bea decided to go for a run, hoping it would clear her head and wake her up before her shift later that evening. She loved running, loved how her mind became clearer every time her feet hit the pavement. Arriving back at the house she had a quick shower, grabbing Allie's cash before heading off to work, her thoughts going to the owner of the money, and how much she was looking forward to seeing her again, not that she would admit that.

It was just before ten when Allie arrived at the station, noticing the fire truck was missing she headed into the appliance bay, taking a seat on the sofa that Bea had pointed out to her the night before. She had decided to walk, which in hindsight had turned out to be a really bad idea, the heavens opening two blocks from her destination, and soaking her through.

It wasn't particularly warm in this part of the station but she was used to weathering the elements, and the beaten old sofa turned out to be extremely comfortable, laying her head on the cushion she closed her eyes for a few minutes.

She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep for but someone shaking her arm and calling her name pulled her from a very pleasant dream about a certain woman in uniform, or out of it as she had appeared in the blonde's subconscious. It was just getting to the good part as well, the redhead moaning her name as she kissed her way down her toned stomach.

"Allie…"

"Allie, wake up"

Opening her eyes she saw big brown eyes watching her, a slight frown on that beautiful face.

"Hey Bea. I only sat down for a minute, I must have fallen asleep, sorry" she replied, sitting up and trying to erase those images from her mind. The way the older woman's body had reacted to her touch felt so real, and having her stood directly in front of her was not helping the rush of heat currently racing through her lower abdomen.

"Allie, you're wet through" the redhead said, her eyes taking in the sight of the soaking woman in front of her

"You have no idea" Allie thought, taking a moment to compose herself before responding

"Yeah, I got caught in the storm, fucking weather!"

"You can't stay in those clothes, you'll get sick, come on" Bea said. Holding her hand out to the younger woman, she pulled her up off the sofa before letting go. Turning, she led Allie through the station and into the locker room.

Opening her locker Bea grabbed a spare set of clothes and a towel, handing them to the blonde

"These should fit you, the pants may be a bit short though, sorry" the redhead said, Allie being a good few inches taller than her

"I can't take your clothes Bea" the blonde protested, trying to hand them back

"You're not, I always keep a second spare set in my locker. You never know what shit's going to come your way in this job" Bea replied, indicating to the other set of clothes in her hand. Grabbing another towel and her toiletry bag she led Allie though to the showers.

Handing the shampoo and conditioner to the blonde, Bea waited until she heard Allie's shower start before stripping off and jumping in the other one, pulling the curtain across. As the water cascaded over her head her thoughts going to the younger woman in the next stall, she had clearly been out in the storm for a while.

"I've put the shampoo on the floor Bea, thanks"

Reaching around the curtain the redhead grabbed the bottle, squeezing some of the liquid into her hand and washing her hair. Doing the same with the conditioner, she closed her eyes as the water washed over her tired body.

Finishing up Allie turned the water off before stepping out of the shower, turning to grab her towel she noticed a gap in the curtain across the redhead's stall. The last five minutes had been difficult enough, knowing the older woman was naked the other side of the wall was doing funny things to her body, could she really pass up an opportunity like this? Stepping closer she peered through the gap in the curtain, her eyes roaming over Bea's body. Holy fuck, she had thought the redhead looked good in her uniform but nothing could have prepared her for the sight before her.

Dropping her towel she pulled the curtain back and stepped under the running water, her front pressed tight against the older woman's back, left arm slipping around Bea's waist, pulling her in closer.

Eyes closed, Bea let the hot water run over her skin, hearing a curtain being pulled she assumed Allie had finished her shower. A few seconds later a firm body was pressed up behind her, the blonde's hand resting on her stomach, holding her in place.

Removing Allie's hand from her stomach she span them around, turning to face the blonde, her heart pounding in her chest as the younger woman dropped to her knees before her, reaching out to pull her close.

"What the fuck!" Bea gasped, taking another step back, her eyes scanning the blonde's naked body. Jumping out of the shower she grabbed her towel and bolted to the locker room.

Standing up, Allie turned the water off, stepped out of the shower and grabbed her discarded towel from the floor.

"Way to go Novak, you've right royally fucked up this time" she thought to herself, drying off before dressing in the older woman's clothes. Bea had been right, the jeans were a little short, stopping a few inches above her ankles, but other than that they fit her nicely. Kicking herself for being so stupid and letting her libido overrule her brain, she headed back to the locker room, finding the redhead seated on one of the benches, head in her hands.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that"

"No you shouldn't, what the fuck were you thinking Allie?"

"I don't know, you've been so nice to me, I just wanted to thank you. I mean look at me, that's the only thing I have to offer, I don't have anything else. I'm so, so, sorry. I should go, I'll drop your clothes off in a couple of day. I really am sorry Bea and thank you, for everything" the blonde said, her eyes never leaving the floor as she turned and started walking away, she was almost at the door when the redhead spoke.

Bea felt the pull on her heart strings at the blonde's words, did she really think she was worth so little? She was curious about Allie, what had gone so wrong in her life that she was forced to wander the streets and sleep in derelict buildings. She had taken her by surprise in the showers, Bea's fear of contact had caused her to flee, but not before she had a chance to take in the naked blonde kneeling before her. Allie was beautiful, but if she was being honest she had known that since the day of the fire. And if she were to lay her cards on the table she was unbelievably flattered and maybe, just maybe a little bit aroused at the thought of what she was trying to do, not that she would admit to that. The one thing she did know was that she couldn't let her leave, not like this. The thought of never seeing her again scared Bea more than any social hang-ups she may have.

"Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" she asked, stopping the blonde in her tracks

"Don't worry about me, I can look after myself. You've done more than enough already"

"Just answer the question Allie" the redhead said, locking eyes with the younger woman for the first time since the shower incident

"No I don't, but I'm fine, really"

"You can stay here tonight, no arguments. You hungry?"

"Starving" the blonde said, smiling shyly at the older woman, maybe, just maybe she hadn't fucked things up beyond repair.

"You're in luck, Franky's on cooking duty today and she's bloody good. Don't tell her I said that though, I don't want to make her head any bigger than it already is!" Bea said, heading out of the locker room, the blonde hot on her tail

"We've got an extra one Franky, Allie's staying for dinner, or breakfast…whatever you want to call it" the redhead said as she walked through the door and into the mess room.

"Back again blondie, I knew you couldn't resist the famous Doyle charm!"

"Don't flatter yourself, I came back despite your so called 'charm'" Allie replied, smiling at the tattooed brunette before turning towards Bea, her eyes following the redhead as she crossed the room, Franky watching on and smiling to herself.

The crew ate together, chatting and teasing one another, like one big dysfunctional family. Allie loved watching Bea, the redhead was laughing at a story Smiles was telling, something about a disastrous date she'd been on, not that she was really listening. Bea's whole face lit up when she smiled and there was a lightness in her eyes that Allie hadn't seen before. When she had first set eyes on her the previous day all she could think about was getting the older woman into bed, but sitting there, listening to her chatting with her friends, the only thing she wanted was to be the reason the redhead smiled like that.

She had stayed quiet, listening to them chat, joining in the conversation when she felt she had something to input, that was until the subject of work came up, she really hated that topic.

"So Allie, what do you do?" Fletch asked

"I…work in the public sector" the blonde replied, not technically a lie

"Oh Yeah, which department?"

Seeing a look of panic flash through the blonde's eyes Bea steps in, steering the conversation back onto him, Allie smiling at her in thanks.

"How's the furniture business going Fletch, did you get that order you were telling us about a couple of weeks ago?"

"Yeah I got it, I'm rushed off my bloody feet but I should be able to take a break after this one though" he replied

"You have two jobs?" Allie asked

"We all do. Doyle works as a paralegal, Vera's a yoga instructor, Conway does nails, Smiles…well she does a bit of everything, and Smith here is a hairdresser" Fletcher replied

"You're a hairdresser? Reckon you can do anything with this?" Allie said turning to face Bea while indicating to her messy blonde locks

"I'm sure I can come up with something, I like a challenge!" Bea replied ruffling the younger woman's hair

"She's good with her hands is Red, the way her nails scrape against my scalp when she washes my hair, makes me wonder what they would feel like scratching down my back..." Franky said, wiggling her eyebrows

"Piss off Franky" Bea replied, throwing a napkin at her, Allie giggling at their antics.

They chatted for a while longer before Bea noticed Allie yawning, the younger woman looked exhausted.

"Come on, I'll give you the grand tour" she said, before standing up and leading the blonde out of the mess room.

"Don't forget to show her your bunk Red" Franky shouted as they left the room, the redhead's hand coming back through the open door, flipping her the finger.

"Ignore her, she's a dick" Bea said, heading down the corridor towards the sleeping quarters, through the main dorm and into her quarters, Allie close behind her the whole time.

It was only small but it served its purpose, she had everything she needed, a single bed and a small desk so she could write up her reports while the rest of the crew slept.  
"It's nothing fancy but it's all yours for the next six and a half hours" she said, indicating to the bed

"I can't take your bed Bea"

"It's fine, I've got a shit load of incident reports to get through anyway so I won't be using it. Please"

"Ok, thank you. Will you stay with me for a while?"

"Sure, as long as you go to sleep" Bea replied, sitting down at the small desk and grabbing her paperwork.

"Oh I almost forgot this" the redhead said, grabbing the roll of cash from her drawer and handing it over to Allie, the blonde jumping up from the bed and hugging her tight, and this time she didn't flinch.

"Oh my god, I was sure I'd lost this. Thank you Bea, not just for this but for what you did at the hospital, and everything you've done for me tonight, despite me acting like a jerk" the younger woman said, kissing her cheek

"Hey, it's forgotten ok, and it's my pleasure. I kind of like having you around, your company's not so bad after all. Now get some sleep" she replied as Allie wandered back over to the bed, Bea's cheek tingling where her lips had made contact.

Allie had been asleep for about an hour when Bea heard a soft knock on the door. Standing up she quietly exited the room, closing the door gently behind her.

"Everything ok in there?" Maxine asked

"Fine thanks, Allie's asleep. She didn't have anywhere to go, I couldn't send her back out in this weather, poor thing"

"You know she has the hot's for you right?"

"Nah, she's just being friendly" Bea said, not sure if she was trying to convince herself or Maxine

"Ok, sure" the tall brunette replied, clearly not buying it

The siren ringing saved her from what was fast becoming uncomfortable territory. Allie was just being friendly right? And why did the thought of her wanting her in 'that' way make her heart beat a little bit faster. Clearing her thoughts she raced towards the fire truck, wondering what was in store for the crew this time.

The truck pulled into the appliance bay, teal watch jumping out as it came to a stop. Sorting her kit out quickly, Bea headed towards her quarters to check on Allie, concerned when she found the bed empty, surely she wouldn't have just upped and left. Running through into the mess room she skidded to a halt at the sight in front of her, Allie was in the kitchen washing the dishes from their earlier meal, singing along softy to the radio.

"I thought you'd gone" Bea said, the concern evident in her voice

"I wouldn't just leave like that, not without saying goodbye. I woke up and you were gone, everyone was gone. I couldn't get back to sleep so I thought I'd make myself useful" the blonde replied, indicating to the pile of clean dishes stacked on the kitchen side. "Sorry, I didn't know where you guys kept everything"

"Don't worry about that, I'll sort it. You really didn't have to do this, but thank you"

"It's the least I could do. Your bed is really comfy by the way" Allie replied, winking at the redhead as she leaned over her, grabbing the last of the dirty dishes. The older woman's cheeks colouring up at the blonde's blatant flirting.

Their shift over and teal watch headed home, Bea popping back to her quarters to pick up her car keys while the blonde waited in the mess room drying the last few dishes. Grabbing her keys and the reports she still needed to finish, she headed back to Allie, finding her toe to toe with Kaz Proctor.

"Everything ok in here?" Bea asked, shoulders back, her gaze fixed firmly on Kaz

"No everything isn't ok Smith. I caught this one going through the cupboards, and judging by the shirt she's wearing she's already raided the locker room" the older blonde replied, indicating to the Melbourne Fire Department t shirt Allie was wearing.

"She was doing the dishes…and it's my shirt, I gave it to her. Nobody is stealing anything, Allie's a friend, so back off Kaz" the redhead said, coming to stand between the two blonde's, eyes never leaving Proctors

"Sorry Smith, didn't realise it was a drop-in centre" Kaz said, her looking at Allie in disgust

Bea took a step forward, squaring up to the older blonde. Feeling Allie's hand on her arm she turned slightly, her expression softening, before glaring back at her colleague again.

"Proctor, Smith, what the hell is going on here?" Will shouted from the doorway, witnessing the exchange

"Nothing, everything's sweet, right Bea?"

"Yeah, no problem at all boss" the redhead replied

"Good, now get lost Smith, your shift finished 10 minutes ago" he said before walking out the door.

"Better do what your boyfriend says, we all know how submissive you are" Kaz said, sneering at the redhead as she walked away

"That's right, keep walking dickhead" Bea shouted after her before turning to face Allie

"Sorry about that, she's a fucking idiot. You ready? I'll drop you off at home…err…wherever you want to go, sorry" the redhead said, kicking herself at her slip-up, her eyes fixed on her shoes

"Hey, Bea…look at me" the blonde said, lifting the older woman's chin so their eyes met

"It's ok…really. There is somewhere you can take me, they do the best pancakes. Have breakfast with me, it's my treat"

"You're not wasting your money on me"

"You would never be a waste. Please…"

"Come on then, let's go" the older woman said, heading down the corridor. Allie followed on, her mind going back to the older blonde's comment, was Bea really screwing that guy? She had to find out, the thought of anyone else getting to be with the redhead in that way did not sit well with her. She was lost in thought as she followed Bea down the corridor, the older woman stopping as she passed an office, Allie nearly crashing into her.

"What was all that about Bea?" Will said as her and Allie passed his office on their way out.

"Nothing, just Kaz being her usual charming self"

"Yeah well don't rise to it, I really don't want to have to give you a warning, especially not after that one from the warehouse fire"

"I'll try, thanks boss" the redhead replied, turning to Allie before leading her out to the car park.

Jumping in Bea's car, the blonde gave her directions to the pancake house. Arriving they grabbed a corner table, away from the crowds, and placed their order, Allie going for fully loaded chocolate syrup pancakes, and Bea choosing a slightly healthier option with fruit.

"Tell me something about yourself that no one else knows" the blonde said

"There's nothing to tell, my life really isn't that exciting"

"You can't do the job that you do and lead a boring life"

"That's the most exciting thing about me, how sad is that?"

"It's not sad, not at all. Ok, we'll leave that one for now, how long have you been a firefighter?"

"Twelve years, it's all I ever wanted to do, but life got in the way and I ended up hairdressing. I woke up one morning and decided to sign up, been doing it ever since"

"Well speaking from experience I'm glad you did, you're very good at it. Who was that psycho back at the station by the way?"

"That was Kaz, she' my equivalent on red watch. She hates my guts, and I have no idea why?"

"She's clearly got no taste. So what do you like to do when you're not playing superhero…or cutting hair?" the blonde asked, desperately wanting to get to know the woman opposite her a bit better

"I like going to the bar with the guys from work, we usually meet up a couple of times a week. Other than that I like going out on the bike, and running" Bea replied, humouring the younger woman.

"You're not a fan of motorbikes?" she said, noticing the look of disgust on Allie's face

"I love bikes, not a fan of running though, completely unnecessary" the younger woman said

"Its good exercise, gets the heart rate pumping"

"I can think of another way to achieve both of those things, and my way is much more pleasurable" Allie said, throwing the redhead a cheeky wink

"Are you always so direct?" the older woman asked, her stomach fluttering at the thought of what Allie was implying

"Saves time, plus I've already been in your bed and I'm technically in your pants right now, bit too late to go all shy on me Bea!" the blonde replied, laughing as Bea's cheeks turned bright red

Finishing their breakfast Bea paid the pill, claiming she was going to the bathroom, the blonde chastising her as they left the restaurant.

"Not many people give me the time of day so thank you for keeping me company, and next time's on me, no arguments" Allie said as they arrived back at Bea's car

"Deal. Do you want me to drop you off anywhere?"

"No I'm good, I feel like walking, thanks though" the younger woman said, hugging the redhead before stepping back and turning to walk away

"You're welcome, and you know where to find me if you need anything" Bea said, the blonde nodding before walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two days since she had seen Bea, and Allie couldn't get the older woman out of her mind. She couldn't remember the last time someone had taken care of her without wanting something in return. She was intrigued by the redhead, she was clearly very confident in her job but there was a shyness about her that Allie found completely adorable. There was a spark between them, and the younger woman was sure the redhead felt it to. She knew she was falling for Bea, and desperately wanted to see her again, but if the older woman was seeing that guy from work she had to walk away before she got in any deeper.

Deciding to bite the bullet she headed to the station to return the redhead's clothes. As she arrived she noticed the crew milling around the appliance bay, not recognising anyone she turned to leave before someone called out

"Well if it isn't Smith's pet project, come back for some fresh clothes have you?" Kaz called across the garage

"I'm looking for Bea, is she here?"

"Can't see her anywhere, although you might want to check Jackson's office, she likes getting up close and personal with him in there!" the older blonde replied, sneering at Allie. She had seen the way the younger woman looked at Smith the other night, might as well have a bit of fun at her expense.

"I brought her things back, can I leave them for her?" Allie said, indicating to the bag in her hand

"Does it look like a fucking mail room?"

"Get back to work Proctor, the truck needs a wash if you've got nothing to do" Bea's boss shouted, his distinctive kiwi accent echoing around the room

"I was just about to start my reports" Kaz replied, a little less confident than before

"Then get on with your work, and that goes for the rest of you" he shouted, the crew scurrying off into the station

"Sorry about that, think she was dropped on her head as a child. You're looking for Smith I presume"

"Yeah, she lent me some clothes the other night after I got caught in the storm, I was just returning them" Allie replied

"Her crew's not rostered on for a couple of days"

"Ok I'll try again another day, sorry to have bothered you"

"I can take them, I'm seeing her tonight so I'll pass them on. I'm Will by the way"

"Allie, and thank you, that would be great" she replied, trying to hide the disappointment at hearing he would be spending time with Bea later

"Do you want me to give her a message?"

"Yeah, can you tell her I'm keeping her t shirt as a souvenir, and if she wants it back she'll have to go on another breakfast date with me" the blonde said, smiling at Will before grabbing the t shirt back, handing the bag over and walking away, trying to hide the disappointment at not being the one that was getting to spend time with the redhead.

Bea was sitting at the bar talking to Franky and Maxine when Will arrived, bag in hand.

"Present for you Smith" he said, placing the bag on the bar

"Thanks, what is it?"

"Your clothes, Allie dropped them off for you earlier"  
"She was at the station? Did you see her? Is she ok? Did she say anything?" Bea said, stumbling over her words, completely missing to look Franky and Maxine exchanged

"Woah, slow down, one question at a time. She came by this afternoon, I saw her and she seems fine, she did look a little tired though. She asked me to give you a message"

"Yeah?"

"She said that she's keeping your shirt, and if you want it back you have to go on another date with her" Will replied, laughing as Bea's face turned the same colour as her hair and she spat her beer all over.

"You ok Bea?" Maxine asked

"Fine, went down the wrong way that's all" she spluttered

"Sure Smith" Will said, smiling at her before grabbing a drink and heading over to chat with Fletch.

It had been about half an hour since Bea had given herself a beer shower and thankfully the conversation had steered away from Allie, preventing her from making an even bigger fool of herself, or so she thought.

"So what's the story with you and blondie?" Franky asked after Maxine had gone to the bathroom

"There's no story. She needed a bit of help, I gave it to her, that's it"

"That's not all you want to give her though is it Red?" Franky said, wiggling her eyebrows at her friend suggestively

"For fuck sake Franky, why does everything come back to sex with you?"

"I wasn't talking about fucking, your mind went there not mine. You know she wants to get in your pants though?"

"What, no she doesn't" Bea said, an image of a naked Allie on her knees flashing through her mind

"Come on Red, even you can't be that naïve. You must have seen the way she looks at you"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"I'm talking about the way Allie looks at you like you hand painted the stars in the sky" the tattooed brunette said

"She doesn't"

"Trust me Red, she's got it bad. I'm surprised she hasn't jumped you yet"

"Piss off Doyle!" Bea said, pushing her friend off the bar stool

"Ok what did I miss?" Maxine asked, returning from the bathroom

"I was just quizzing Red about how far she's got with her blonde princess, seems she's a bit reluctant to share though" the tattooed brunette replied

"She's not mine, and I was just being friendly, nothing more"

"She wants to be yours though, poor girl can't keep her eyes off you" Maxine said, joining in and teasing her friend

"I hate you, both of you" Bea said, standing up and walking across the bar, stopping to chat to Liz and Boomer, Franky and Maxine laughing as she took off in a huff.

Arriving home later that night, Bea climbed into bed, the cat curling up beside her and falling asleep, her mind going back to the earlier conversation with Franky. Did Allie really think of her in that way? That would definitely explain the incident in the shower the other day, she was just glad Franky didn't know about that, she'd never hear the end of it. There was something about the blonde that had gotten under her skin, she just couldn't figure out what it was, or why the thought of the younger woman wanting her send her heart racing.

"I'm not gay" Bea said out loud, sitting upright on the bed, the cat glaring at her before turning over and going back to sleep.

Laying back down, her thoughts returned to the Allie and her flirtatious smile. When sleep eventually claimed her, her dreams were once again full of blonde hair and blue eyes, although this time visions of Allie's naked body kneeling before her were also thrown into the mix, making for an extremely frustrating and restless night.

It had been four days since Allie had seen the redhead, and she missed her terribly. She had been disappointed when she hadn't been at the station the other day, and the comment that Kaz woman had made about Bea and Will was niggling at her, that was the second time she had implied there was something between them, and what had she meant the other night when she said the redhead was submissive. Making up her mind to ask Bea the next time she saw her she carried on down the street, looking for any shops that may be hiring.  
Allie was determined she was not going back to her old life, after spending the night at the station with Bea she knew she wanted more than just a one night stand, it wasn't love, not yet anyway, but she was pretty sure it could head in that direction, she just hoped she wasn't about to crash and burn. If she had any chance at all with the redhead she needed to get her shit together, and that meant no more screwing arseholes for cash, and no more drugs, Bea Smith was the only high she needed from now on.

She had stayed at the shelter every night since she last saw Bea, had started helping in the kitchen and finally made use of the two computers they had to update her CV, hopefully it had been worth the three hour wait for the PC. She had dropped her freshly printed CV off in half a dozen café's and a few shops, she just hoped that someone would give her a chance. Having a women's shelter as your place of residence often put potential employers off. There was plenty of bar work but with a curfew of 8pm it made it impossible, if she could save enough money to rent a room somewhere then that may be an option in the future.

The past couple of days hadn't been pretty, the drugs had been tearing their way out of her system and she had been sick so many times she couldn't count, her skin was clammy and her eyes sunken. She looked like shit but she was beating this, she was going to get clean then go and see her Bea.

It had been a week, seven whole days, seven days, six hours and thirty minutes to be exact, since she had seen the older woman, and she couldn't wait any longer. Allie had no idea if she would even be at work, let alone what shift she would be on, but if she didn't try she'd never know. Leaving the shelter she headed for the tram stop, her stomach flipping at the thought of seeing her beautiful Bea. She was a couple of streets away when she saw Aiden walking towards her, he had been one of her regulars but she hadn't seen him in a few weeks. Keeping her head down and thinking she was in the clear she walked past him, his hand grabbing her arm tight as she drew level with him.

"You been avoiding me sweetheart?"

"No, of course not, I haven't been out much the past few weeks, that's all" she replied, hoping he didn't see through her lie.

"I've got cash on me and some sweet gear, get me off like I know you can and I'll split it with you" he said pulling her against him

"I can't, I'm sorry. I have to go" Allie said, trying to escape his hold

"You owe me at least two weeks' worth baby, and I always collect my debts" he said pushing her into the doorway of an old, boarded up shop, his body pressed tight against her, hands grabbing roughly at her clothing

"Aiden no, stop, please, I don't want to" she pleaded with him

"I don't care what you want whore, I'm going to fuck you and you're going to enjoy it. Might still share my gear with you if you're a good girl and scream for me like the little bitch you are" he said, pulling at the button on her jeans, his hand grabbing her right breast roughly through her shirt, ripping the material in the process.

"Please stop…get off…you're hurting me" she pleaded again to no avail

They were on their way back from a shout when Bea saw the couple in a doorway down a side street, the guy appeared to be forcing himself on the girl, and she was clearly struggling against his weight. She could feel her blood boil, she had been too weak for many years to stop Harry from abusing her, but if there was any way she could help someone else she would. Calling to Fletch and asking him to stop the truck she jumped out, running over to the couple.

"…stop, please, I don't want to…" the woman said, her voice small

"…I don't care what you want whore, I'm going to fuck you and you're going to enjoy it. Might still share my gear with you if you're a good girl and scream for me like the little bitch you are …" she heard him reply, rage building inside her

"…please stop…get off…you're hurting me…" the woman pleaded, she also sounded a lot like Allie

Grabbing the back of his jacket Bea dragged him off, glancing back towards the doorway she saw Allie, tears streaming down her face and the front of her shirt torn.

Turning back around, she swung her arm, her fist connecting with his nose, hard, raising her foot she kicked him in the nuts as he stumbled back. She was just about to launch at him again when she felt arms around her waist restricting her movement.

"Leave him Red"

"Get the fuck off me Franky" Bea shouted to her friend

"Not until you calm down" the tattooed brunette said, holding Bea tight as she struggled against her

"I'm gonna kill the fucker"

"Bea….please don't do anything stupid" Allie pleaded with her, the redhead stilling in Franky's arms as soon as she heard the blonde's voice

"If I let you go you've got to promise me you're not going to turn into Boomer…you good Red?" the tattooed brunette said

"Yeah, Yeah, I'll behave ok, just let me go already" Bea replied as Franky released her hold on her.

Turning to face Allie she removed her coat and wrapped it around the blonde, covering her up, before pulling her into a hug and placing a soft kiss on the younger woman's temple, completely forgetting about her entire crew watching them.

Stepping back she took the blondes hand, helping her into the fire truck before instructing Fletch to return to the station. The journey back was only five minutes but it felt like a lifetime, Franky had jumped in the front, allowing Bea to stay with Allie. Maxine was looking on in concern, Vera was staring at the floor, and Smiles just looked confused, not one of them daring to speak.

After what felt like forever they arrived back at the station, the rest of the crew jumping out, leaving Bea alone with Allie

"You ok?" she asked, turning to face the blonde

"I'm fine, honestly. Thank you, you really are my personal superhero" Allie replied, hugging the redhead, pulling back when she heard Will's voice echoing through the appliance bay

"Smith, my office…now!" he yelled, clearly pissed off, before storming back in the direction he had come from

"Shit, I've gotten you into trouble haven't I?"

"Nah, don't worry about it, I've been landing myself in the shit for years without any help, come on" the redhead said, helping Allie out of the truck before leading her to the locker room.

"You'll have more of these than me soon" she said, smiling at the blonde as she handed her another work t shirt

Heading back through to the dorm she found Maxine, asking her to keep an eye on Allie while she went to see Jackson, knowing another bollocking was coming her way.

Knocking on the door she stepped into the office, turning to face Will

"Shut the door Smith" he said

Closing it behind her she took a seat at his desk, hoping he would make it quick so she could get back to the blonde.

"What the fuck was that all about?" he said, sliding his phone over the desk to her.

Picking it up, she pressed play, the video showing her punching and kicking the arsehole. Pressing stop she placed his phone down on the desk before looking up, her eyes locked with his

"I'm not going to apologise, he fucking deserved it. And before you start I didn't even know it was Allie until I pulled that arsehole off her"

"I don't give a fuck what you do when you're off duty, but when you're in uniform you do not go around beating people up, no matter what they've done, do you hear me?"

"He's lucky he can still walk" she replied defiantly

"Do you want to lose your job? Because that's what will happen if you don't pull your head in. Now get changed and go home, your shift's over, and don't bother coming in tomorrow. You need to get your shit together Smith, I mean it"

"What? You're suspending me, you've got to be kidding"

""You've put me in an impossible situation, I've had my boss screaming down the phone at me, it's all over bloody YouTube. I have to be seen to be doing something, just take tomorrow off and come back in a few days for the next shift. Now go, get out of here"

"Yes boss" Bea said, still pissed off but understanding why he had to suspend her.

Allie was sat in the mess room with Maxine, there was some programme about animals playing in the background, not that she was really watching it.

"I've got her into trouble haven't I?"

"Don't blame yourself love, that's just how she is. It's not the first time she's been summoned to Jackson's office and it won't be the last. Bea's the best firefighter I have ever worked with, and she does what she thinks is the right thing to do, not what anyone tells her, and that gets her in the shit sometimes, well quite often if I'm being honest. I'll tell you something though, if I had to pick anyone to run into a burning building with I'd chose her every time, she cares, that's what makes her so good. None of this is your fault ok"

Maxine said, placing her hand on the blonde's arm

Walking back into the mess room Bea found Allie sitting on the sofa with Maxine, watching some TV show about animals

"Everything ok love?" Max asked, spotting her walk in

"Yeah it's fine. I'm going to head home, I'll see you in a few days"

"A few days? We're rostered on tomorrow" Maxine replied, not following what her friend was saying

"Apparently my presence is not required, looks like you'll be stepping up Doyle" Bea said as Franky walked into the room

"Don't worry Red, I'll keep your bed warm for you, call me if you need anything ok, and for the record I would have done the same thing. Now get out of here before you kick someone else's arse" the tattooed brunette said, nudging the redhead playfully

"Thanks, both of you." Bea said before turning to Allie "You read to go?"

"Ready when you are, thanks for everything guys" the blonde replied, waving to Maxine and Franky as she followed Bea to the locker room.

Leading Allie through the corridor Bea's mind drifted back to the earlier events. She was pretty sure she would have pasted the little fucker if Franky hadn't have grabbed her, and she was fine with that. The fact that it had been Allie he was hurting had made things a thousand times worse. What the hell was going on with her, she'd never felt the need to protect someone like she did Allie, well aside from her daughter, but she'd right royally screwed that up.

Entering the locker room she grabbed two helmets and her leather jacket, handing one of them to Allie

"I came on the bike this morning, you ok riding on it?"

"Oh my god, yes, I love bikes. What type have you got?"

"It's a Harley, here put this on, there's less chance of me falling off than you" Bea said, passing her jacket to the blonde, smiling at the look of horror on her face. Leading her back out, they headed for the car park.

"Where do you want me to take you?"

"I've been staying at the women's shelter, it's nothing fancy but it's warm and dry, can you drop me off there?"

"Sure, no problem" the redhead replied, starting the engine, feeling Allie's arms wrap tight around her waist.

They had been riding for about fifteen minutes and were almost at their destination, traffic was pretty quiet and Bea was a little disappointed that it hadn't taken longer, she was enjoying the feeling of the blonde wrapped around her far more than she should. Pulling up outside the old building that served as a shelter Allie climbed off the bike, removing her helmet before looking towards the closed door, that was strange, there was usually someone there. Handing the helmet back to the redhead she thanked her for the lift before  
walking to the door, finding it locked she turned around and wandered back over to the bike.

"What time is it Bea?"

"It's 20:45, why?" the redhead replied, checking her phone

"Shit, they lock the doors at eight, you can't get in after that…fuck"

"You'd better get back on then" Bea said, firing up the engine again as the blonde put the helmet on, got on the bike and wrapped her arms around the older woman.

"Where are we going?" Allie asked

"My place" Bea replied, turning the bike around and setting off again.

It took about twenty minutes to get back to Bea's house, Allie was quiet during the journey, and the feeling of the older woman's body pressed against her front was driving her wild with want. She couldn't believe the way the redhead had defended her earlier, no one had ever had her back before, once they had got what they wanted she was cast aside like an unwanted gift. Bea had been different, she treated her like she mattered, like her life was actually worth something. She shouldn't be surprised though, so far everything with the redhead was different, which only made her fall for her that little bit harder.

Pulling up outside Bea unlocked the garage before riding in and parking the bike. Leading the blonde into the house she dropped her keys on the side before heading for the fridge  
"Can I get you something to drink, I've got water, juice, coffee, beer, tequila…"

"Sure, I'll have whatever you're having, thanks. I could have stayed in a hotel, you didn't have to bring me back here"

"I'm sorry, would you have rather gone to a hotel? I can take you somewhere else if you want" the redhead said, putting the two bottles down she'd just taken from the fridge and reaching for the keys to the bike. She had thought she was doing the right thing bringing the younger woman back here, but maybe Allie wanted to be alone.

Jumping forward Allie placed her hand on top of Bea's, stopping her picking up the keys.

"I'm glad I'm here but I don't want to put you out. You've been at work all day, the last thing you need is someone like me hanging around"

"I wouldn't have brought you home if I didn't want to, I'd like you to stay, but only if you want to, I won't be offended either way"

"I want to stay" the blonde replied, grabbing the bottles, handing one to Bea before taking a drink from the other.

"I'm going to make a start on dinner, make yourself at home, there's more beer in the fridge if you want it" Bea said, grabbing the ingredients from the fridge and a chopping board. Turning around she almost collided with the blonde.

"Sorry…" they both said at the same time, laughing

"I want to help, and before you say it, I know I don't have to. I'm not taking no for an answer by the way so don't even try" Allie said, nudging the redhead with her hip gently

They worked in silence, moving around each other like they had been doing this for years. Bea couldn't help but think how much she was enjoying the blonde's company, it was nice to have someone to do everyday things with. Glancing to the right she noticed Allie had stopped what she was doing, her eyes locked on Bea's hands, watching her every move. Stilling her hands blue eyes looked up, locking with her brown ones, the blonde's cheeks colouring slightly at being caught staring.

Dinner turned out really well, they clearly made a good team. The conversation had been light and there was no awkwardness, it felt to Bea like they had been friends for years. She couldn't remember ever feeling so comfortable around someone she hardly knew before.

They had finishes their meal when the curiosity got the better of her.

"Can I ask you something?" Bea said

"Sure, fire away"

"Who was that guy from earlier?"

"The one you bashed you mean? That was really hot by the way" Allie said, smirking at the older woman before she continued.

"He's a former client. I'm a…I was working as a prostitute and he was one of my regulars, I guess he didn't take my retirement too well. Do you want me to leave?" she said, pushing her chair back so she could stand up.

"Of course not, why would I? How did you end up in the shelter? The older woman asked

"Most people run a mile when they find out what I did"

"I'm not most people, I want you here ok"

"Ok, thank you. I was fifteen when my Dad kicked me out, having a lesbian as a daughter was never part of his grand plan. I lived in a shelter for kids until I was eighteen then I had to leave there. After twelve months on the streets I managed to get a job and save up enough to rent a room. It was a shithole but it was mine, and I loved it. I was working at a bar in town serving drinks and collecting glasses. They hosted a lot of open mic nights and corporate promotion events and when one of the girls quit they gave me the job of organising things, turned out I was really good at it. We were hosting an event for a big organisation and they liked what I had done, offered me a job, better money, great prospects, so I took it. The room I was living in was only small and I needed more space, I was checking the rental listings one lunch when Archie, my boss, offered me a flat to rent. He had a few properties he rented out to staff, showed me around that night and I moved in the next day. He had a girlfriend, Nicole, they were always together, she came by the office a lot and they were very public with their relationship, I thought nothing of it really. I'd been there about two years when I got a new client, Mia, we always met at her office, which was nothing out of the ordinary, and I'd done the same with other clients. She was friendly from the start but after a couple of months she started showing more of an interest in me. She was a powerhouse, all business suits, fancy cars and cash, but she was good to me. I got swept up in it all, everything with her was so different to what I was used to. I should have known she was playing me, what would someone like that want with a street kid like me"

"What happened?"

"I arrived at work one Tuesday morning to find all my things packed into a box. Archie came storming into my office shouting at me, I had no idea what was going on until I saw her standing by the door. It turned out that Mia was his wife, she had suspected he was having an affair so got close to me to find out information. She told him everything we'd done together, and I mean everything. He lost it, fired me on the spot and kicked me out of the flat, bastard didn't even give me my last pay check. That was three years ago, and I've been back on the streets since then"

"What were you doing in that warehouse, were you sleeping there? What about the shelter?"

"It was harder the second time around, I couldn't find a job and I was starving, one of the other girls was a prostitute and made good money so I gave it a go. I hated it, everything about it made me feel sick, but I started making decent money. I was saving up for somewhere to live when I met this guy. I'd been with him a few times and he seemed ok, well ok for a wanker, but one night he beat me badly and stole my cash. I had nothing, didn't even have a dollar to my name, and I was in a lot of pain, he'd really done a job on me. One of the girls gave me some pills, I have no idea what they were but they took the edge off, helped me escape for a few hours. I started using on a regular basis after that, anything I could get my hands on. I had stayed at the shelter a few times but an 8pm curfew wasn't very practical for a prostitute, and I needed the money to buy drugs. It was getting cold and I'd spotted the warehouse a few days before so decided to sleep there for the night, turned out to be the best decision I've ever made" the blonde said, smiling at the older woman

"I can't imagine how hard that must have been for you. Some people truly are bastards, I'm so sorry you had to go through all that shit Allie"

"Don't be, that's life. Some people keep getting handed the joker card, no matter how many times they shuffle the deck"

"How old are you?" Bea asked, she had wondered since the night they met

"I'm 27, 28 next month, what about you?"

"37, god I feel old" Bea said, looking away from the blonde

"You've got nothing to worry about, trust me. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen" the younger woman said, lifting Bea's chin, their eyes locking

"I doubt that, but thank you, I appreciate what you're trying to do"

"I'm not trying to do anything Bea, I meant every word. I can't take my eyes off you, you must have noticed, I'm not exactly known for my subtlety" Allie said, reaching over to tuck a stray curl behind the redhead's ear

"I'm not gay" the older woman replied, although she wasn't even convincing herself, let alone the woman sitting opposite

"I don't care what you are" Allie said, standing up and grabbing their plates, she headed through to the kitchen to make a start on the dishes, the older woman following her.

They cleaned up in silence for a few minutes before Bea spoke again.

"Are you still using….the drugs I mean?"

"No, I haven't touched them since the night of the fire. I wanted to come by and see you sooner but I was a mess, all the shit was ripping through my system and I didn't want you to see me like that, it wasn't a pretty sight. Would you have let me stay if I was?"

"I would never judge you Allie, you're welcome here any time you want. I'll help you in any way I can but I won't have drugs in my house"

"I don't need them anymore. For the first time in years I feel like I'm worth something and I'm not about to fuck that up by getting high. I've been applying for jobs, haven't had any responses yet but hopefully someone will see past my living arrangements and give me a shot" the blonde replied, smiling at Bea as they finished the washing up.

Half an hour later they were sitting on the sofa with a beer when Allie picked a photo up from the side table.

"Who's that?" she asked, indicating to the girl in the photo with Bea

"That's Debbie, my daughter"

"She's gorgeous Bea, just like her Mum. Where is she?"

"She went to university a month ago, the place feels so empty without her. She's only an hour away but I miss her"

"Was it just the two of you?"

"Three, Cormack should be around here somewhere"

"Cormack?"

"He's my cat, I got him three years ago from the rescue centre"

"So no boyfriend lurking anywhere that I need to worry about? I noticed you weren't wearing a ring so there can't be a husband"

"No, no boyfriend, or husband, just me and the cat. There's an ex-husband though, we've been divorced four years now, things got messy and we couldn't go back home. I bought this place when the settlement came through. He's never been here so don't worry"

"What kind of man throws a woman and kid out of the house, he sounds like a jerk. There must be something seriously wrong with him to let you go in the first place"

"He didn't kick us out, there was a fire and the house got destroyed, not that I could have stayed there anyway, too many memories"

"I'm sorry, that must have been awful. Do you ever see him?"

"Debbie's visited him a few times but I never want to see him again, he was…is a bastard"

"Does he live around here?"

"Sort of, he's currently residing at Walford Correctional Centre"

"He's in prison, shit! What for if you don't mind me asking?"

"Assault, arson and attempted murder, he got ten years. They should leave him there to rot"

"Who did he try to kill?" the blonde asked, grabbing the older woman's hand as she noticed a look of sadness in her eyes.

"Me and Debbie. We'd had an argument, which was nothing new. He'd stormed off somewhere, it was late and we were in bed asleep when he came back. He poured petrol through the house and set it alight, his kid was in there. I managed to get us both out in time but the place was gutted, we lost everything, the neighbour's CCTV footage picked him up running from the scene"

"Fuck…I'm so sorry Bea, no one should ever have to go through that" the blonde said, pulling the older woman in to a hug. If she ever laid eyes on the bastard she'd kill him.

"It's in the past, I'm over it, but I worry about Debbie. Things have been difficult the past couple of years, she couldn't wait to leave. I feel like she's slipping away from me" the redhead said, wiping the stray tear from her eye before it could fall

"It's probably just her age, don't worry. If the way you have taken care of me the past couple of weeks is anything to go by you're a great Mum, don't be so hard on yourself" Allie replied, wrapping an arm around the older woman's shoulders.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until a tabby cat jumped on the sofa, climbed over Bea and settled down in the blonde's lap

"Looks like Alliecat's stick together" Bea joked, referring to the blonde's time on the streets

"Ouch, you wound me Bea. Looks like it's you and me then Cormack" Allie said, smiling at the nickname the redhead had given her, while ruffling the cats fur affectionately

"Shit, look at the time. You can take my bed, I'll crash in Debbie's room" the older woman said, standing up after looking at the clock and seeing it was almost 2am.

"The sofa's fine Bea, I'm not kicking you out of your room"

"You're not sleeping on the sofa, now quit arguing and get in my bed" Bea replied, her cheeks colouring when she realised what she'd said, the blonde in hysterics at her poor choice of words

"Now that's an offer I can't refuse, lead the way babe" Allie said once she had her laughter under control, winking at the redhead as she stood up and followed her up the stairs.  
Walking into her bedroom Bea grabbed a few things before finding Allie something to sleep in.

"There's fresh towels on the shelf in the bathroom and a new toothbrush in the cabinet, help yourself to anything you need. Goodnight Allie" the older woman said, stepping out and closing the door behind her, Cormack sneaking in without either of them noticing.

"Night beautiful" the blonde replied, smiling at the retreating woman.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Bea woke up, jumped out of Debbie's bed and headed across the landing to her room. Knocking softly on the door and receiving no answer she gently opened it, peering in through the gap, she saw Allie laid on her back fast asleep, Cormack curled into her side, she looked so peaceful and relaxed, and the redhead hoped it wouldn't be the last time the younger woman slept in her bed. "Where the hell did that come from" she thought to herself as panic began to rise through her at the thoughts running through her head. Creeping into the room she quietly grabbed a change of clothes, before walking back out, closing the door gently she headed to the bathroom for a shower, hopefully it would clear her mind in the process.

Finishing up in the bathroom she headed downstairs to put the coffee on and see what she had in for breakfast. Sitting at the table, coffee in hand her mind went back to the sleeping blonde, she needed somewhere more stable to live if she was going to hold a job down. The thought of Allie living out on the streets again broke her heart, she was such a beautiful person, how could anyone treat her like she meant nothing. An Idea coming into her head she grabbed the phone and dialled Liz's number. After discussing her idea with her surrogate mother she was pleased that Liz had agreed to it, now all she needed to do was convince the sleeping blonde. Ten minutes later she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, looking up she saw Allie walking towards her, messy blonde locks cascading over her shoulders, Cormack arriving a few seconds later, sitting down beside the blonde's feet.

Allie had woken up from the best sleep she'd had in years, the bed was extremely comfortable and she didn't ever want to leave it. Everything in the room smelt like Bea, and that both comforted and excited her, she wished she could bottle it and carry it with her wherever she went. After brushing her teeth she headed downstairs to see if the object of her affections was up yet. She was half way down the stairs when the smell of coffee hit her, drawing her towards the kitchen like a magnet. Stopping briefly when she reached the bottom of the stairs she looked across the room, her eyes locking on the older woman, her head was down and it looked like she was sketching something. Continuing on her mission to find the coffee she approached the kitchen area, the redhead looking up from her sketchbook and smiling at her.

"Good morning Alliecat, did you sleep ok?"

"Like a baby, actually no, I didn't cry or shit myself you'll be pleased to know, so not at all like a baby. That was the best sleep I've had in years, thank you"

"It was my pleasure, help yourself to coffee, there's juice in the fridge if you'd prefer that"

"Coffee's fine, thanks" Allie said, grabbing a cup before sitting down opposite the redhead. Taking a sip she felt the caffeine rushing through her body "Oh god, that's so good" she moaned loudly, chuckling at the blush that crept onto Bea's cheeks, she really was unbelievably adorable.

Bea was suddenly feeling rather warm, the way the younger woman had moaned after tasting the coffee had sent a jolt to her lower abdomen and her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest. She knew exactly what these felling were but she'd be damned if she was going to admit it. Pushing it to the back of her mind she tried to focus her attention on something else, after all ignorance was bliss, isn't that what they say?

"Were you drawing when I came downstairs?" the blonde asked, keen to find out as much about Bea as possible

"Yeah, I've done it for years. I've always found drawing and painting so relaxing, not that I got much opportunity when I was married. After I separated from Harry I took it up again. It sounds silly but it helps take my mind off things"

"It doesn't sound silly at all. I can't draw to save my life but I love music. When I was a kid I would shut myself in my room and play my guitar for hours. I love writing lyrics as well, I'm not particularly good at it but it sometimes helps putting things down on paper"

"Do you still play?"

"No, I needed cash so I had to sell my guitar a couple of years ago. I still write a bit though, although it's been more about clearing my mind of all the shit than writing songs recently. I'd love to pick it up again at some point. Do you mind if I take a look?" Allie said, indicating to the sketchbook on the table

"Sure, but they're not very good. I'd love to hear you play sometime"

"You're planning on sticking around for a while then are you?"

"Of course, providing you don't laugh at my drawings" Bea said, handing her book over to the younger woman.

Flicking through the sketchbook Allie was in awe at what she was seeing. The drawings were incredible, Bea was really talented, and her attention to detail was out of this world. Most of the sketches were of Debbie and her crew from the station, turning the page the blonde spotted a drawing of three women she didn't recognise.

"Wow Bea, you're really talented. Firefighter, hairdresser, superhero and now artist, is there anything you can't do?"

"There's plenty, and they really aren't that good, but thank you for the complement" the older woman said

Who's this?" she asked, pointing to the sketch

"That's Liz, Boomer and Doreen. Liz and Boomer own the bar we go to after work and Doreen works there. Liz has owned the place for years and was thinking of selling up four years ago. Boomer is Franky's best friend and had been going there with us for as long as I can remember, she offered to go into business with her four years ago" Bea replied, smiling at the thought of her friends

Allie had gone to grab a shower while Bea nipped to the shop to pick up a few things for breakfast, she had been expecting to be at the station so had very little in. After breakfast they were sitting at the table chatting when Bea decided to discuss the blonde's living arrangements with her.

"What are your plans for today?"

"Not much, I need to go back to the shelter and check on the computer to see if I've had any replies on the job front, other than that just looking for work I guess. I can go whenever you want me to"

"You can use my laptop, I'll grab it for you in a minute, and I wasn't asking because I want you to leave, I like having you around"

"You do?"

"Yeah, I like the company, and Cormack seems to have taken to you, the little traitor" the redhead said, glaring at the cat who was currently curled up at the blonde's feet

"He's got good taste" the younger woman said, winking at Bea

"That's debatable. There's something I want to run by you, feel free to say no if you want, I won't be offended"

"Well now you've got me all curious Bea"

"It's about your living arrangements. I don't want you going back to the shelter, and you're going to need space of your own once you find a job. A friend of mine has a studio flat, it's nothing fancy and it's not massive but it's yours if you want it"

"That sounds awesome but I can't accept, there's no way I can afford rent until I get a job. If it's still available once I start earning then that would be great, thank you"

"I thought you might say that. The flat's above the bar Liz and Boomer own, the only thing that will need covering are the bills, they've been using it as a crash pad come store room so they don't want any rent. I've spoken to Liz and I'm going to cover the bills until you get a job, and before you protest this isn't charity, you can pay me back when you're back on your feet ok"

"You'd really do that for me, but you hardly know me"

"Everyone needs a bit of help at some point. Liz and Franky were my rocks when everything came to a head with Harry, I'm not sure I'd have gotten through it all if it wasn't for them. I told you last night that I would help you in any way I could, it's not much but please let me do this. We can head over there and take a look at it if you want, you can meet Liz, she's like a Mum to me, you'll love her" the redhead said, looking pleadingly at Allie

"Ok but on one condition. I pay you back with interest and as soon as find a job I start paying rent"

"Deal, but I'd better warn you, my interest rates are high" Bea said jokingly

"I always did have expensive taste" Allie threw back, winking at the older woman before laughing.

An hour later Bea had parked the car outside Fuel and was leading Allie through the rear door, it was late morning so the bar was still closed. Heading down the back corridor Bea called out to Liz, receiving a reply letting her know she was in the bar, continuing down the corridor she opened a door and lead them into the main part of the bar.

Walking through into the bar area Allie spotted an older woman with curly blonde hair walking towards them, approaching Bea she wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tight

"Hey Liz, this is Allie" the redhead said, breaking the embrace and turning towards the younger blonde

"Nice to meet you love" Liz said, stepping forward and pulled Allie into a hug

"Come on then, let me give you the grand tour" the older blonde said, leading the other women back through the door they had just come from. Stopping to unlock another door she led them up a flight of stairs, through a third door and into the studio.

"Like I said to Bea it's nothing fancy but you should have everything you need in here. I'll leave you to have a look around, I'll be down in the bar if you need me" she said before heading back downstairs  
Bea sat on the sofa while Allie wandered around, taking it all in.

"So what's the verdict, you think you'd be happy here?

"I love it, it's perfect. Are you sure about this though, I don't know how long it will take me to get a job" Allie asked

"Positive, now come on, let's go tell Liz the good news" Bea replied, grabbing the blonde's hand and leading her down into the bar. The three of them chatted for a while before Liz had to get back to work. Allie really liked the older blonde, she could see why Bea was so fond of her.

They called at the shelter on the way home so Allie could collect her possessions. Grabbing the few decent items of clothing she owned and her notebook she left everything else behind, most of the clothes she had, had come from there so she may as well give them back. Arriving back at the house Bea made them a late lunch before suggesting that she gave Allie the haircut they had previously discussed.

Allie was seated in the kitchen, head tilted back slightly and eyes closed, the older woman's fingers running through her long blonde locks was driving her crazy, feeling the familiar pool of wetness between her legs she clamped her thighs together while trying to keep her breathing under control. Bea could tell by the rise and fall of the younger woman's chest that her touch was affecting the blonde, not wanting to tease her she removed her hands from her hair before leaning in to speak, her lips close to Allie's ear.

"So, what do you want me to do?" she asked, hearing the younger woman gasp softly at her words.

She was a mess, a puddle of raging hormones. As if it wasn't bad enough that she had gotten herself so worked up at the redhead's touch, she had to go and ask 'that' question. Allie was pretty sure she could get off on that husky voice alone.

"I want you to fuck me, right here, right now" is what she really wanted to say, of course that would most definitely get her thrown out of the house at an alarmingly quick pace. Taking a deep breath and trying to keep her voice as normal as possible she turned slightly, eyes locking with the older woman's before replying.

"Do whatever you want, I trust you" she replied, her voice slightly deeper than usual

"Excellent" Bea said, turning to grab her scissors.

She had taken several inches off Allie's hair, the blonde locks now sitting just above her shoulders. It would be another twenty minutes before the highlights needed washing out, the two women were seated at the table chatting while they waited.

"I never did thank you for what you did at the hospital, I could have been sitting somewhere completely different if it wasn't for you"

"I'm not following, what did I do?"

"The drugs I was carrying, I heard you ask Dr Westfall not to call the cops. With what I had on me I'm pretty sure I'd have done time, so thank you. I am curious as to why did you did it though, I was a stranger to you, still am in some ways"

"Honestly, I thought you'd been through enough for one night. I've dealt with the cops on numerous occasions and they're not always known for their empathy. I didn't want you to become another number in the system, you get busted, do time, pick up other skills inside in order to score a hit, get released and then the cycle happens all over again. I didn't want that for you, everyone deserves a second shot at life"

"I appreciate it more than you could ever know"

"I did what I thought was right, nothing more, nothing less. Right come on, let's get this washed out before all your hair falls out" the older woman said, standing up and pulling Allie to her feet before leading her upstairs to the bathroom.

Washing the blonde's hair wasn't exactly going to plan, Allie was on her knee's, head over the bath, the older woman standing beside her, shower in hand. As Bea leant over the younger woman she slipped, the shower head turning in her hand, soaking her through, as well as the ceiling, the blonde below her remaining mostly dry.

"Shit…Fuck…" she yelled, jumping back before frantically trying to turn the water off, wetting herself again as she turned towards the controller. Finally stopping the spray she looked down, her t shirt was soaked through, the wet fabric sticking to her like an extra skin. Grabbing the hem of the shirt she pulled it over her head before tossing it into the sink.

"Do your haircuts always come with a striptease or am I just the lucky one? No wonder Franky likes getting a cut!" Allie said, laughing at the redhead, her eyes roaming over her bra clad chest before locking into deep brown eyes that were scowling back at her

"Are you going to sit there and stare or are you going to pass me a towel"

"I think I'll stay here, the view is spectacular" the blonde replied, winking at Bea

"Fine, but don't blame me when your hair goes green" Bea said, giggling as the younger woman jumped to her feet to grab her a towel

After drying herself off Bea grabbed a dry shirt from her room before returning to wash the colour out, wetting Allie's hair this time, as well as the younger woman herself, payback was a bitch after all.  
Leading Allie through to her bedroom Bea dried and styled her freshly cut and coloured hair, the highlights bringing out the blonde tones in the younger woman's hair. Grabbing a small mirror from the cabinet she held it behind the blonde so she could take a look

"Wow, Bea I love it, you really are good with your hands, Franky definitely wasn't lying. I'm never letting anyone near my hair again from now on" she said, thinking how her hair had never looked so good

"I'm glad you like it. The guys are heading over to the bar later of you fancy a night out, nothing fancy it's just a few drinks"

"I'd love to but I don't want to intrude on your time with your friends"

"You wouldn't be, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you there. We can leave in an hour if that gives you enough time, I'm going to jump in the shower…again" Bea replied, grabbing a change of clothes before heading back to the bathroom to wash her hair.

They arrived at the bar an hour before the others were due, Bea wanting to give Allie a chance to meet Boomer and Doreen before everyone else arrived, the blonde and Boomer hitting it off straight away. Bea was chatting with Liz, Allie and Booms off to one side laughing hysterically at something on the brunette's phone. Glancing over to the side she couldn't take her eyes off the younger woman, the way the light was catching her freshly cut hair gave her a glow, and she looked like an angel standing there. Liz calling her name snapped her out of her Allie induced trance.

"Sorry, I was miles away" the redhead said, embarrassed at being caught staring, not that Liz would ever judge her

"More like meters" Liz thought, smiling at the redhead whose gaze was fixed on Allie once again. She had noticed earlier how both women kept stealing glances at one another when they thought the other one wasn't looking.

"I was just saying that we've cleared most of the crap so young Allie can move in whenever she's ready"

"Thank you for doing this, I'd hate for her to end up back out there again. She's a good person, she just needs someone to take a chance on her"

"She's lucky she's got you then love. Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on her" Liz replied before standing up and heading behind the bar, the place was starting to fill up now, it was unusually busy for a Thursday. Turning to the side Bea spotted Allie wandering over to her, drinks in hand. Handing one of the bottles to Bea, Allie slipped into the stool that Liz had just vacated, bringing it in a little bit closer before she sat down.

Allie turned slightly so she could get a better look at the redhead, smiling at the small gasp the older woman had let out as their legs touched. The blonde's thigh was burning where it was in contact with Bea's despite it being through two layers of denim, if she affected her this much how would her body react if she was ever lucky enough to feel the older woman's skin beneath her fingers?

More people drifted into the bar, there must be something going on in the area that she didn't know about, as a stressed out Liz ran past them, a tower of empty glasses in hand.

"You ok there Liz?" Bea asked

"Not really love, Dor's babysitter just called, little Josh is sick so she's had to go home. We're rushed off our bloody feet, where has everyone come from?"

"I can help if you'd like, I've worked in a bar before. It's the least I can do after letting me stay in the flat"

"You wouldn't mind? That would be great love, thanks" Liz replied, leading Allie across the room and behind the bar. Asking Boomer to quickly show the blonde how to operate the till she went back to serving thirsty customers. Bea watching her from across the bar, smiling to herself at how well Allie seemed to fit in with her friends.

Allie had been gone about five minutes when Franky, Maxine and the rest of the crew walked in, wandering over to where Bea was sitting at the end of the bar. Greeting the redhead Franky turned towards the bar to order a round of drinks from Boomer. As she waited she spotted a woman behind the bar that she hadn't seen before, she had shoulder length blonde hair, and although she couldn't see her face Franky knew she'd be hot. Leaning in closer the tattooed brunette waited for her to turn around, her signature flirtatious smirk plastered across her face.

Allie turned around to grab a glass, looking up she spotted Franky at the end of the bar, full on checking her out. Shaking her head at the brunette's antic she smiled before calling over to her.

"Hey Franky, you need something?"

She was right, the blonde was hot, and she hadn't even seen her face yet. She had long toned legs, and a rocking body. Her eyes were wandering over her chest when she heard her name being called

"…hey Franky, you need something?..."  
Her head snapped up, eyes locking with Allie. Glancing to the side slightly she noticed Red glaring at her, clearly unimpressed with her checking the blonde out, she was definitely jealous.

"Sorry blondie, didn't recognise you. The hair looks good" she said, smiling at Allie

"Thanks, I've got a good hairdresser" the blonde replied, her eyes drifting over to Bea, who was sitting beside her. Smiling at the redhead, who was currently looking at Franky like she could kill her.

"Well that's interesting, maybe I do have a chance after all" the Allie thought as she turned away from a pissed off looking Bea to serve the next customer

"Sorry Red, didn't realise who it was. Don't worry, I'm not planning on moving in on your territory" Franky said, hugging the redhead, ruffling her curls as she pulled back.

"She's not my territory" Bea replied, still scowling at her friend, she really didn't like the way her eyes had roamed over the blonde's body. She knew she was jealous but would be damned if she was going to admit it.

"Sure Red, whatever you say" the brunette said, grinning at Bea as she nudged her shoulder.

An hour later and it had quietened down considerably. Bea was chatting with her friends, although she kept steeling glances at the blonde behind the bar whenever she had the opportunity. Hearing Boomer call out to Allie she turned to face the bar, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Hey blondie, catch" Boomer shouted, throwing a full bottle of vodka across the bar to the blonde. Bea held her breath as she watched on, Allie catching it one handed, spinning it in the palm of her hand and slotting it back on the shelf, before turning and throwing a wink her way, clearly aware that she was being watched.

"Your girl's got skills Red" Franky said, leaning in towards Bea

"Yeah, she does" Bea replied, her eyes fixed on the blonde again. Franky smiling as she noticed how Bea hadn't corrected her when she'd referred to Allie as 'her girl', the redhead was clearly making progress, and it looked like the blonde wasn't the only one who had it bad. Maybe they needed a gentle push.

It was just gone ten thirty and the bar was relatively quiet now, only the crew from the fire station left. Boomer was chatting with Franky and Maxine when Liz approached Allie, thanking her for her help and letting her know she could go back to her friends.

Grabbing her jacket she headed back around the bar to where the redhead was sitting, the older woman's eyes following her as she crossed the room.

"Miss me?" Allie said, taking a seat on the stool next to the redhead

"Did you go somewhere?" Bea replied, playing along

"Ouch" the blonde said, pretending to be hurt by her words

"Thank you for doing that, poor Liz looked really stressed out earlier"

"It's the least I could do, everyone has been so good to me. I enjoyed it, it felt nice to be working properly again" Allie replied, her hand coming to rest on Bea's arm. Turning around she noticed Liz heading their way.

"Here you go love, thanks again for your help tonight" Liz said, handing a few notes over to Allie

"No problem, I had fun but I can't accept this Liz, I didn't do it for the money, I was happy to help" the blonde replied, trying to give the money back

"Please take it. Can I have a word in private love?" she asked Allie, indicating to the door to the back of the bar

"Sure, lead the way" Allie said, standing up and following the older blonde, leaving a very confused Bea behind.

Allie had been gone about ten minutes and Bea was wondering what Liz was up to, maybe she was just showing her something in the flat she thought. Smiles and Vera had just left, Fletch heading out earlier to go and watch sport with the boys, and Franky and Boomer were doing shots at the bar, Bea watching on and laughing as the tattooed brunette nearly chocked on whatever Boomer had just served up.

Hearing the door close she looked up and saw the two blonde's walking back in, Liz heading behind the bar and Allie coming to stand beside her again, a big smile on her face.

"You're looking pleased with yourself" Bea said, smiling at the blonde

"I am, Liz just offered me a job. She said they'd been meaning to advertise for a while and wanted to give me first refusal"

"Allie that's great, I'm so happy for you" the redhead replied, jumping down from the bar stool and hugging the younger woman, dropping a soft kiss on her cheek. Pulling back slightly their eyes locked before the older woman's gaze fell to the blonde's soft lips, wondering what they would taste like. Catching her thoughts before they lead her down an unfamiliar path Bea took a step back, her right hand coming to rest on the younger woman's arm briefly before pulling back altogether.

"When do you start?"

"Saturday, Liz gave me tomorrow off so I can get settled upstairs. She gave me some money for tonight but I can't accept it, I tried giving it back but she won't take it. I want you to have it for letting me stay" Allie said, tucking the notes into the redhead's pocket.

Grabbing the cash from her pocket Bea put it into the tip jar, that way Allie was giving it back but would still benefit from it once it was divided up.

"There, problem solved, now everyone wins" she said, laughing as the blonde scowled at her

"You ready to go, things are going to get messy soon" the redhead said, indicating to Franky and Boomer, who were still doing shots, although Boomer seemed to be faring much better than Franky

"Sure, lead the way. By guys, see you tomorrow" Allie called back to the two drunks and Liz, Boomer giggling like a child as Franky fell off her stool as she turned to wave them off. The blonde linking her arm through Bea's as they walked out, desperate for any contact she could get.

Paying the taxi driver they got out and headed into the house, Bea grabbing a couple of beers from the fridge as she passed, handing one over to the blonde

"Congratulations Alliecat" she said, clinking the bottles together before pulling the blonde into a hug, her lips ghosting over the younger woman's ear as she spoke again "I'm so proud of you"

Bea's husky voice in her ear was driving Allie crazy, she wanted to kiss her so badly, but knew she would scare the redhead away. Testing the waters slightly to gage the other woman's reaction she rested her left hand on Bea's hip, her thumb trailing lightly over the exposed skin there, the older woman gasping as she felt Allie's touch. Patience was the key here, she wasn't alone in this, Bea clearly felt it too, but she wasn't going to risk spooking the older woman, no matter how much she wanted to touch her. Placing a soft kiss on the redhead's cheek she pulled back, smiling when she saw the desire in the older woman's eyes.

Finishing their drinks they chatted for a while before heading to bed, Allie taking Bea's room again and the older woman settling down in her daughter's bed for the night.

She was so proud of Allie, the way she stepped in to help out earlier after seeing how stressed Liz had looked was unbelievable sweet. Allie was such a beautiful person, inside and out, how could so many people treat her like she didn't matter. It broke her heart thinking about everything the younger woman had gone through, she was amazed that she was as together as she was. Bea knew she was attracted to the blonde, she wasn't stupid, it was evident in the way her pulse increased when their eyes locked, or how her entire body trembled when the younger woman's fingers touched her skin. As much as she wanted Allie she knew it would end in disaster, she would only end up hurting her. All those years with Harry had fundamentally screwed her up and the thought of having a physical relationship with anyone terrified her. She would be there for Allie for as long as she needed her but she knew she couldn't give the blonde what she really needed, and it would be unfair on her to try.

Curling up in Bea's bed, Allie's thought's drifted to the coming day, she was over the moon to have found a job so soon, and working at the bar meant she'd get to see more of the redhead. She was also scared shitless, what if she couldn't do it? After so long on the streets what if she couldn't adjust to a normal life. She was worried that she's screw it all up somehow, and hurt Bea in the process. The older woman had been so good to her, had offered up her home to a complete stranger, a stranger who she had known had an affiliation with drugs and slept rough. How many people would trust someone enough to take them in like this. Bea Smith was an incredible woman, and Allie was head over heels in love with her.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning they headed over to the shopping mall to grab a few things for the flat. Allie also needed some clothes for work, Bea insisting that she buy her a few things as a house warming present. They were walking past a music store when the blonde stopped, looking at the guitars in the window. Grabbing her hand Bea led the younger woman into the store and over to the guitar section.

"Come on then, educate me. I know nothing about guitars, or any other instrument for that matter" the redhead said, loving how the blonde's eyes lit up when she passed the shop window.

The next fifteen minutes was taken up with Allie showing the redhead the different types of guitars and amps, and explaining how something she thinks was called a 'loop pedal' worked. The blonde had looked at a few of the guitars, taking them off the shelf and throwing the strap over her shoulder to see how they fit, but kept going back to one of the acoustic ones. It wasn't particularly fancy compared to some of them but she seemed to like that one more than the others.

"You like that one?" the older woman said

"Yeah, it's like my old one. I loved that guitar, it broke my heart when I had to sell it" Allie replied, placing the guitar down and turning to Bea

"You want to grab something to eat? I'm starving" the blonde said, wandering out of the store

"Sure" the older woman replied, an idea coming to mind as she followed Allie out

"I just need to nip to the loo, you ok here for a few minutes?"

"Sure, there's no rush" Bea said, waiting for the blonde to disappear from sight before heading back into the music store.

Walking over to the counter she enquired about the guitar that Allie was looking at. After finding out how much it cost she paid for it and arranged to come back the next day to collect, it was the blonde's birthday in a few weeks and Bea had wanted to get her something special. Running out of the store she made it back just before Allie arrived from the bathroom. They grabbed some lunch before picking up a few groceries and heading over to the flat so the blonde could get settled.

Unpacking the car they carried their purchases up to the flat, along with the few things Allie had collected from the shelter. It had taken about an hour to get everything sorted, it still looked pretty sparse but it provided the blonde with a blank canvas to make her own once she acquired more possessions.

"Will you stay for a while, maybe have dinner with me?"

"Sure Alliecat, if that's what you want"

Allie had cooked her signature dish of spaghetti bolognaise, she wasn't a complete novice in the kitchen but compared to what Bea had served up the other night she had a lot of practicing to do. They chatted about everything and nothing over dinner, and Allie couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"What's gotten you all smiley tonight Miss Novak?" Bea asked, noticing the blonde seemed particularly happy that evening.

"Nothing in particular Ms Smith, I'm just happy. If someone had said to me a month ago that I would be sitting at a table in my own place, having dinner with a beautiful woman I would have thought that they had stolen my gear. I'm so glad you're here with me tonight" she said, reaching over and taking the older woman's hand in hers

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else" the redhead replied, and she meant every word, there really was nowhere else she would rather be in that moment than right here with her favourite blonde.

After dinner Bea insisted on doing the washing up, despite protests from the younger woman, claiming it was only fair seen as the blonde had cooked. Once the dishes were done they crashed on the sofa and watched TV. Allie had been surprised to find a television in the flat, Liz had said it was already in there but she couldn't remember seeing it when she had come over to look around the previous day. She had a sneaky suspicion that the redhead sitting beside her knew more about it that she was letting on.

It was getting late and Bea knew she should be heading home, although the thought of leaving the younger woman didn't sit well with her. She had enjoyed their evening together despite not really doing anything. Standing up she grabbed a pen and piece of paper from her bag, scribbling her number down before handing it to the blonde.

"Here's my landline and mobile, call me if you need anything ok. It doesn't matter what time, I'm not back on shift for a couple of days. Goodnight Alliecat" the redhead said, hugging the blonde before heading downstairs to speak to Liz.

After arranging with the older blonde to throw a birthday party for Allie at the bar she headed home for the evening. The house felt strange and incredibly empty without the blonde around, and it reminded Bea of when Debbie had left to go to university just over a month ago. Grabbing a beer she sat on the sofa, her thoughts going back to the last few years, trying to figure out when her relationship with her daughter had started to fall apart.

She had thought that she was doing the right thing not telling Debbie that it was Harry that had set the house alight. She felt guilty enough that the young girl had to witness the arguments, although Harry had always made sure she was never around when he beat or raped her. He had gotten sloppy towards the end though and Bea's bruises had been more visible, some of the excuses she had made up were questionable to say the least. Her job had provided her with an excuse for a particularly bad beating, telling Debbie that a roof had collapsed on them, causing the bruising to her arms, black eye and split lip. She could see in Debbie's eyes that she didn't believe a word she had said.

A few months later Harry had called at the station to let her know he would be working away for the rest of the week. Teal watch had been called out late into their shift and were still on the call when he had arrived looking for her. Kaz had invited him in to the station for a chat, informing him that they were out. He had no idea Karen was even a firefighter, let alone working at the same station as his wife, they hadn't seen each other for years. Accepting her offer of coffee and a catch up he headed inside. She was exactly how he remembered, and looking at her from across the table he wondered if he hadn't done the wrong thing all those years ago. They were happy together, but her living in a different town had put a strain on their relationship, he genuinely did think that he loved the fiery blonde, and had even proposed to her, and then he met Bea.

She had a charming innocence about her, and Harry was instantly drawn to the younger woman. He remembered her from school but being four years younger than him their paths rarely crossed, that was until that one night at a party his mate's brother was hosting. He came across her in the kitchen when he went to grab a drink, both of them going for the last bottle of beer. They struck up a friendship after that, but he knew that he wanted more. They finally slept together three months later, after another house party, and she fell pregnant.

He had no idea what to do, he wasn't ready for a kid, and then there was his fiancé, how the fuck was he going to explain this one? Bea's parent's found out, turning up at Harry's one night, demanding to know whether he was going to support her and their child, his Dad ensuring them that Harry would do right by her. Telling Karen was the hardest thing he had ever had to do, Bea was a sweet kid but she wasn't strong enough to fulfil his needs, not like the blonde could anyway. Karen was heartbroken, begged him not to go through with it, but he had no choice. His Dad had threatened to cut him off of he didn't stand up to his responsibilities. He didn't see the blonde for several months, finding out from a friend that she had moved away. The last time he saw her was when she had begged him to stay with her.

Kaz had been devastated when she had found out that Harry had cheated on her with that little bitch, but she was willing to forgive him, and then the bastard had gone and married her. She didn't think it would last, thought he would come crawling back to her within a couple of months but he never did. She knew she couldn't stay and risk bumping into him playing happy families, so she packed up and left. Of course Bea had been completely unaware that he even had a fiancé, or that she even existed at the time. The first time their paths had crossed was on a training course with the fire department, Kaz didn't even know the redhead was a firefighter until that day, and she just had to be the best didn't she. It wasn't bad enough that she had stolen her fiancé, she had to go and upstage her at work as well, and to make matters worse she was completely oblivious to the pain she was causing.

They chatted for about an hour, and not one to miss an opportunity to stick the boot in with Bea, Kaz implied that the redhead was having an affair with Jackson, and had been for some time, knowing that it would wound Harry's pride. It was true what they said, revenge was best served cold, and Kaz could be one hell of a cold hearted bitch when she wanted to be.

Harry hadn't gone away with work after all, he was waiting at home for Bea instead. They had been nearly three hours late finishing their shift, Bea skipping out on a drink at the bar to get back to Debbie. She hated leaving her alone with Harry, he had never laid a finger on her to date but there was always a first time for everything.

Returning her gear to the equipment room, Bea headed straight out, planning on showering when she got home. She had only just made it through the door when Harry jumped her, raining down blow after blow into her body, all the time screaming at her about screwing around behind his back with Will. She must have blacked out at some point as the next thing she remembered was Franky arriving for a haircut the next morning, finding her on the floor in the hallway, bloodied and bruised.

The tattooed brunette had called Liz before taking her over to the bar, Bea refusing point blank to go to hospital. Luckily Debbie had stayed at a friends the previous evening, Liz arranging to pick her up from school and bring her over that evening. They had stayed in the flat for a week, until the worst of Bea's injuries had healed, and Debbie had hardly said a word, the only time the young brunette really spoke was when Boomer was around. Franky had tried talking to her but had been met with nothing but attitude from the young smith. Thinking back that had been the turning point, when things had started to change between them, Debbie choosing to spend more time with Harry than her.

Finishing off her beer she decided to head to bed, she would drive herself crazy if she kept going over everything. Climbing into bed she pulled the covers up around her, the duvet smelt like Allie and it brought an instant source of comfort to her. She couldn't believe how close they had gotten in such a short time. Since everything with Harry she had built a wall up, keeping people at a safe distance. Up until recently Maxine had been the only one she'd let in, but Allie had come along and managed to knock the wall down almost instantly, and she had told the blonde things about her past that she hadn't even shared with Maxine.

She had been aware that she was attracted to the younger woman but thinking about everything that had happened, and how open she had been with the blonde it was clear that she was starting to have feelings for her, and she had no idea what to do about it. The one thing she did know was that Allie deserved to be with someone who could love her completely, in every way, and the trouble with that was that she wasn't sure she could. Wiping the tears from her eyes she grabbed one of her pillows, the one that smelt the most like the blonde, and held it tight, eventually falling into a restless sleep.

Allie had woken up tired and restless, after years living rough she had developed the ability to fall asleep just about anywhere, a skill that had come in useful on many occasions. Unfortunately it had failed her the previous night, her mind full of a certain redhead and her beautiful smile. She was over the moon that Bea had agreed to stay for dinner last night, it was nice to be able to cook for her for a change, and she had wanted to spend as much time with the older woman as possible. She was extremely grateful to Liz and Boomer for letting her stay, and to Bea for arranging everything. It was great to finally have somewhere to call home, but the past two days staying with Bea had been the happiest days of her life, despite the circumstances that had brought them together.

One of the things that had stood out in her mind had been on her first night there when they had cooked dinner together, it was something so simple, but to Allie it felt like coming home, and she would give anything to feel like that again. Dragging herself out of bed she made herself some breakfast before deciding to have a shower, opening the wardrobe to grab some clothes before she went to the bathroom she noticed a box at the bottom that she hadn't spotted the previous day.

Curiosity getting the better of her she picked it up and deposited it on the bed. Making herself comfortable she opened the box, finding an envelope full of photos. Flicking through them she spotted several of Liz and Doreen in the bar, it looked a lot different so she guessed that they had been taken some time ago. Continuing through the pictures she came across some more recent ones of the three women downstairs, as she grabbed the next one her heat skipped several beats. The photo was of Franky, Bea and Boomer, and had clearly been taken at a fancy dress party. Franky and Boomer were dressed as Mario and Luigi, and standing next to them was Bea, dressed as Lara Croft, in the tiniest shorts she had ever seen. Staring at the image in front of her Allie could feel the familiar tug in her lower abdomen, the one that was always present whenever the redhead was near.

Putting the photo in the drawer of her bedside table she returned the box to the wardrobe before laying back down on the bed, her thoughts going back to the older woman who had literally turned her life upside down, in a good way. If she closed her eyes she could see those deep brown eyes that she loved gazing into, and her cheeky smile that could light up the whole room. Focusing hard on the image in her mind she would swear she could hear that raspy voice, calling out to her. Running her hand down her stomach and into her undies she could feel the wetness there. Pushing two fingers inside she began to massage her clit with her thumb. Adding another finger she continued to fuck herself hard, imagining it was Bea's fingers that were buried deep inside her, teasing her, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Hitting that sweet spot deep inside her she came hard, calling Bea's name as her orgasm tore through her body.

Once her breathing had returned to normal she headed to the bathroom to grab a shower and clean herself up. After getting dressed she sat on the sofa, wondering what to do for the next few hours as she wasn't due to start work until 4pm. Grabbing the phone she decided to call Bea, it really was crazy how much she missed the older woman, despite it being less than 24 hours since she saw her last.

Bea was sitting at the table sketching when the phone rang. Placing her pencil down, she stood up and crossed the room, answering the call.

"Hello"

"Hey Bea, its Allie"

"Hey Alliecat, I was just thinking about you"

"Oh yeah, what was I wearing?" the blonde said, the flirtatious tone evident in her voice

"Do you ever stop flirting?" Bea asked, laughing nervously

"Yeah, when I'm asleep, or at least I think I do"

"What can I do for you?"

"I was thinking about you and wanted to say hi"

"Hi" the redhead replied

"You're not funny, not in the slightest. Will I see you tonight?"

"I may be meeting Franky for a drink later. I heard there's a new member of staff at Fuel who's got 'skills', Franky's words not mine. Thought I might see for myself what all the fuss is about"

"My skills are out of this world, not that Franky will ever get to experience most of them. I'm glad you're coming over, having a friendly face there will definitely make it less nerve wracking"

"Hey, you'll be fine, don't worry. You were great the other night, and Liz and Boomer will be there to help if you need it. Listen, I've got to go, I've got a few things to do but I'll see you later ok"

"Yeah ok, I'm counting down the hours. Goodbye beautiful"

"Bye Alliecat" the older woman said, ending the call

The past three hours had been relatively quiet, Liz had gone home to take a break when Allie's shift started but she had just arrived back, it was a Saturday night so she was expecting it to be quite busy. An hour later and the bar was packed, Josh was still sick so Doreen hadn't come in, leaving just three of them to serve the thirsty customers. Allie had just finished serving a group of guys when she spotted red curls crossing the room, Franky following closely behind. She served four more people before final getting a chance to take Bea's order, turning to the side she spotted Boomer already serving them.

As the brunette moved away she felt her heart beat out of her chest at the sight in front of her. The redhead was wearing a black leather jacket, a fitted t shirt and black skinny jeans, and Allie wanted to take her right there, against the bar. Shaking her head to clear the thoughts running through her head she took a deep breath before locking eyes with the older woman, brown eyes gazing back at her with an intensity she hadn't seen before from the redhead. Boomer shouting over to her snapped her out of her Bea Smith trance, she really needed to get a grip before she made a complete fool of herself. Winking at the older woman she turned to serve the next customer, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

Bea had hoped to have been at the bar earlier but Franky was running late as usual, meaning it was packed by the time they arrived. She had spotted Allie as soon as they had walked through the door, and she couldn't help thinking how beautiful she looked. Grabbing Franky's hand she led them through the mass of bodies and towards the bar. Boomer had just finished taking their order when her eyes locked with Allie's, the younger woman's intense gaze holding them in place, before she threw her a cheeky wink and turned to serve her next customer. Hearing a chuckle she turned to find Franky watching them her signature smirk firmly in place.

"So, how's things with you and the Doc?" Bea asked, trying to steer her attention elsewhere.

"Good, she said she might call in if her shift finishes on time" the brunette replied with a faraway look on her face

"You really like her don't you?"

"I've never felt like this before Red. She sees through all of my bullshit and still wants to spend time with me, she's incredible"

"I'm glad you're happy, you deserve it. And if she can tame Franky Doyle she must be one hell of a woman" the redhead said, nudging her friends shoulder playfully

An hour later they were seated at a small table in the corner, the bar was visible from where they were and Bea knew she was being watched, turning her head slightly she saw Allie looking over, her smile lighting the room. Smiling back she watched as the blonde served the next customer, spinning and throwing bottles as she created a colourful masterpiece in a cocktail glass.

"Come on then, spill, I know there's something between you and blondie. You can tell your Auntie Franky, and I want details" the tattooed brunette said, wrapping an arm around Bea's shoulder, dragging her attention from the bar

"There's nothing to tell, we're friends, nothing more"

"Don't give me that bullshit, she was practically drooling when she saw you earlier, not that you were much better. Come on Red, don't be shy"

"I like her ok, but that's it. It's not like anything will ever happen between us anyway so it doesn't matter"

"Why not? You like her, she clearly likes you. What's the problem, and I know you don't have an issue with the gay thing, you've snogged me often enough" she said, nudging the redhead gently

"It was twice, and in my defence the first time was a dare and the second time I was drunk, very drunk. It's got nothing to do with her being a woman, you know how bad things were with Harry, I can't go through that again Franky, I just can't"

"She's not Harry, and not everyone is a complete bastard. Don't dismiss her just because you're scared, otherwise you might throw away the best thing that has happened to you in years"

"I need a drink, same again?" Bea said, standing up and heading to the bar, needing a break from the conversation. Deep down she knew her friend was right but she couldn't get past the fear. Her last relationship had nearly gotten her killed, she couldn't go there again, could she?

Allie was frustrated, it had been really busy all night and she hadn't had an opportunity to speak to Bea. She had really missed her company all day but every time she came to the bar Allie had been busy, resulting in either Liz or Boomer serving the redhead. Grabbing some clean glasses from the dishwasher she went back to serving.

"What can I get for you…Oh hey Dr Westfall, how are you?"

"Allie…hi. I'm good thanks, you look a lot better than last time I saw you" Bridget replied. Franky had filled her in on the blonde's budding friendship with Smith but she hadn't expected to find her working behind the bar.

"Yeah I feel a lot better. Thank you by the way, for taking care of me. I know I left quite suddenly but I had my reasons, and I want you to know I really do appreciate everything you did for me" the younger blonde said

"You're more than welcome. Right, I'll have a white wine, I've had the day from hell so better make it a large, and whatever the terrible two in the corner are drinking" she said, indicating to Bea and Franky across the room.

Grabbing the drinks Bridget headed across the bar, placing the glasses on the table before dropping a quick kiss on Franky's lips

"Hey spunky" the brunette said, her hand coming to rest on the older blonde's thigh

"Hey baby. Hi Bea, I didn't know Allie worked here"

"It's her first night so we thought we'd come along and give her a bit of moral support"

"She looks great, I hardly recognised her"

"Yeah, she's been doing good the past couple of weeks, she's really turning her life around" the redhead replied, her eyes finding the young blonde's again as she headed their way to collect glasses.

"Everything ok over here ladies?" Allie asked as she picked up the empty glasses, her hand resting on the redhead's shoulder as she spoke

"Excellent thanks Alliecat. How's the shift going so far?" Bea asked

"Really well, haven't broken anything yet, although I've still got another hour to go so that may change" she said, smirking at Bea before disappearing back towards the bar

Turning around she saw both Franky and Bridget grinning at her

"What?"

"Alliecat…really. You two are just too adorable" the brunette teased

"Piss off Doyle" she said, ignoring the smug look on the brunette's face.

Half an hour later and Bea had excused herself to go to the bathroom, coming back through she headed to the bar after spotting Franky and Bridget in the middle of a heated make out session. Taking a seat at the end of the bar she looked up, finding Allie standing directly in front of her.

"Hey you, sorry I haven't had chance to speak to you all night. It's been manic but I loved it"

"Don't apologise, I'm just glad you enjoyed it. You're very good with the cocktails, I'd have got more on the floor than in the glass"

"Quick fingers" Allie said, wiggling her eyebrows at the redhead, "You look hot by the way, I nearly dropped a bottle of gin when I saw you walk in" she added, causing the older woman to blush at the compliment

"I hope you don't flirt like this with all the customers" Bea threw back, enjoying the playful banter

"Only you babe. So that was a surprise, I would have never have put them two together. Is it serious?" the blonde said, indicating to Franky and Bridget, who were still wrapped up in each other in the corner

"It could be, I've never seen Franky like this before. She'll always be a massive flirt but she's fallen hard this time. Bridget will be good for her, she won't put up with any of her bullshit, and she needs someone that will challenge her"

"I'm happy for her. I like her, and she clearly cares about you a lot"

"Yeah, she helped me through some really dark times, both her and Liz. They're like family to me"

Forty five minutes later and Allie and Boomer were closing up, everyone had gone except for Franky, Bridget and Bea.

"Hey Red, you want to share a taxi, we can drop you off on the way"

"Sure, I won't be long" she replied as Franky and Bridget headed outside

"You heading off then?" Allie asked, disappointed that she hadn't gotten to spend more time with the other woman

"Yeah, I didn't sleep too well last night. I'll give you a call tomorrow though, we can grab lunch" the redhead replied, tucking a strand of hair behind the blonde's ear before pulling her into a hug

"Goodnight Bea, sweet dreams" the younger woman said, kissing her cheek before pulling back and watching her leave.

A couple of weeks later Bea was in the middle of cutting Maxine's hair when there was a knock at the door, excusing herself she headed over to answer it. Opening the door she was met with a large bouquet of flowers, the delivery guy dwarfed by the display in his hand.

"Bea Smith?" he asked

"Yeah that's me"

"Looks like you've made quite an impression on someone love" he said, handing the flowers over before wishing her a good morning and leaving

Closing the door she wandered back into the kitchen flowers in hand

"Bloody hell love, did you rob a florist or something?" Maxine said, spotting the flowers in her friend's hand.

"Looks like it"

"Come on then don't hold out on me, who are they from?"

Grabbing the small envelope she opened it, taking out the card before reading it, although deep down she already knew who they were from.

 ** _I tried to find something as beautiful as you are to me but it doesn't exist, and I doubt it ever will. Thank you for saving me and making my life worth living again._**

 ** _All my love, always_**

 ** _Allie xx_**

There was a mobile number on the bottom of card, she must have bought herself a phone with her first pay check. Reading the card again she couldn't keep the smile from spreading across her face, of course she would remember, they had been chatting the previous week and the blonde had asked her a series of light questions, desperate to find out as much about the older woman as possible, even if it was just the little things. Bea had mentioned that lilies were her favourite flower, not that anyone ever sent her them.

"They're from Allie" the redhead replied, placing the card on the counter before grabbing a vase for the flowers. Walking back over to Maxine she finished off the haircut, a smile still on her face at the thought of the sender.

Half an hour later and Maxine had just left. Grabbing her mobile Bea decided to text the blonde, not sure if she was working or not.

'Thank you so much for the flowers, they really are beautiful, I should have known that you would remember. I hope you didn't waste too much money on me B x'

'You could never be a waste, and I wanted to do something for you, I just wish it was more xx'


	7. Chapter 7

Over the past month they had fallen into a routine whereby they would meet up a couple of times a week, either one of them cooking or heading out for dinner, depending on their work schedules. Bea was on nights and Allie working at the bar that night so they decided to go out for a late lunch that particular day, the blonde choosing a small Italian restaurant she had always wanted to try.

They had finishes their lunch and were having a coffee when Allie went quiet, Bea noticing the colour drain from her face. Reaching over the table she took her hand in hers, her thumb stroking the blonde's

"Allie, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Mia's just walked in, I don't want her to see me"

"Where is she?" the redhead said quietly, not wanting to be overheard

"She's over there, black hair, grey suit" Allie said indicating to a table on her left

"Ok, do you want to go? I can pay while you head out if you want" Bea replied, a little taken back at how pretty the dark haired woman was, so that was the type of woman Allie went for she thought.

"Please, if you don't mind, I really can't deal with that right now"

"Not a problem, I'll see you outside ok. I won't be long" she said, standing and making her way over to the counter to pay. Finishing up she turned to leave, noticing the chair where Mia had been sitting was now empty, the rest of the table still occupied.

Heading outside she spotted her talking to Allie, the blonde looking extremely uncomfortable in the other woman's presence. She knew she had to intervene and get Allie away from the dark haired woman somehow. Walking over to them before her brain could fully process her thoughts, she stopped beside the blonde, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her in close before speaking

"There you are, I wondered where you'd gone baby" the redhead said, resting her head on the younger woman's shoulder before turning to Mia

"Hi, I'm Bea, Allie's girlfriend" she said, holding out her hand to the other woman

"Mia, I'm an old friend of Allie's" the dark haired woman replied, shaking Bea's outstretched hand

"Nice to meet you" Bea said before turning to face the blonde and leaning in closer

"You ready to go baby, I want you all to myself for a few hours before my shift starts" she said, loud enough for Mia to overhear their conversation, before leaning in and kissing Allie on the lips. Feeling the blonde respond she nipped her bottom lip gently and was rewarded with a deep moan. Pulling back she locked eyes with Allie, whose blue eyes were now almost black with desire.

Stepping away from the younger woman slightly she turned to find that the space that Mia had previously occupied was now empty. Well that got rid of her, the redhead thought, while trying to compose herself. She really hadn't thought this through very well, her entire body was on fire, and Allie's lips were the source of the flames.

"You ready?" she asked the blonde as if nothing had happened, deciding that it was best to ignore the large elephant in the room and bury her head in the sand. She had to be at work in an hour and didn't have time to get into anything right now.

Unable to trust her voice Allie nodded and followed the older woman back to the car. Her head was spinning, what the hell had just happened? She had never been kissed like that before, she had felt it down to her toes and her entire body was tingling from the redhead's touch.

Dropping Allie off at the flat, Bea headed to the station, knowing she would have to deal with the consequences of her actions sooner rather than later. The trouble was she had no idea what to do about it. She had never experienced so much passion in a kiss before, and it had been over before it even began, but she really, really, really wanted to do that again, and that's where her problem was.

She was three hours into her shift and she had already spilt coffee over two reports, tripped over a chair and walked into a door, not the best qualities you look for in a firefighter. Dragging her up from the sofa, Franky lead Bea through the dorm and into the redhead's quarters, closing the door behind her.

"Alright spit it out, what's got into you tonight?"

"Nothing, I'm fine"

"Sure Red, and I'm Mother Teresa. You can talk to me, and whatever it is stays between us ok"

"I kissed Allie" the redhead blurted out, her brain failing to engage for the second time that day

"Shit Bea, when?"

"We'd gone out to lunch earlier and she ran into an ex of hers, awful woman by all accounts. She tried to sneak out without being seen while I went to pay but when I got outside she had followed her, Allie looked really uncomfortable. I knew I had to get rid of her, so I walked over, grabbed her and kissed her. It seemed like the best solution at the time"

"Holy fuck Red, I didn't know you had it in you. So, how was it?"

"It doesn't matter, I shouldn't have done it, and it wasn't fair on Allie"

"I'm sure she wasn't complaining. Did she kiss you back?"

"Yeah. I've really fucked things up though, I never meant to lead her on Franky"

"Ok so how did you feel when she kissed you back?"

"Like I'd come home" Bea relied honestly

"Then what's the problem?"

"You know what happened with Harry, I'm scared that if I get too close to someone again I might not make it out the other side. I don't even know if I could give her what she needs even if I could get past all the crap in my head"

"Talk to her, tell her what you're scared of, and if she likes you as much as I think she does it won't matter. And don't worry about the sex thing, I can give you more than enough tips to get her going!" Franky said, ruffling Bea's red curls

"Fuck sake Franky, I wasn't talking about sex"

"Sure you weren't. But seriously Red, you need to get you're shit together, your heads all over the place tonight, we don't want you trying to ride on the fire and put the truck out. And you need to talk to Allie, soon"

"I wouldn't know what to say"

"Just be honest with her, tell her what's worrying you"

"I'm scared. It's her birthday in a few days and I don't want things to be awkward between us"

"All the more reason to clear the air then. I know you're scared, but you're tough Bea. You went through so much shit, but the important thing is that you survived, and you're stronger because of it. From what I've seen of Allie she worships the ground you walk on. It's time you took a leap of faith, trust me, it will be worth it" the tattooed brunette said, leaving Bea to her thoughts.

Allie's shift isn't going well, she has smashed four glasses already and she's only been at work an hour and a half, she'd be spending her entire pay check on new ones if she wasn't more careful. She couldn't get Bea out of her head, or more specifically the feel of the redhead's lips against her own.

She had no idea what it all meant but she knew she was hooked, and she needed to kiss her again, soon. They needed to talk about what had happened though, maybe she was reading too much into it and it had been just for show, but surely no one could kiss like that and not mean it.

After making it through her shift in one piece, Bea headed home to get some rest, knowing she couldn't put off the talk with Allie for much longer. It really wasn't fair on the younger woman, and although her chat with Franky the previous evening had cleared a few things up she had no idea what to say.

She woke up early afternoon, and grabbed a shower before texting Allie and asking if she could come over for a chat. The blonde was due any minute and Bea's stomach was doing somersaults, she was wondering if it was too late to change her mind when she heard a knock on the door. Heading over she opened the door, letting the younger woman in before closing it and leading her through into the kitchen.

"Allie..." the redhead started to speak before losing her nerve

"Bea..."

"Look, what happened yesterday, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I saw how uncomfortable you were around her and I wanted to help, I just didn't wait for my brain to engage before I acted"

"You did help, you got rid of the bitch, I just wasn't expecting it, not that I'm complaining"

"I wasn't expecting it either, believe me, I surprised myself. I hadn't set out to…well….you know"

"Kiss me?"

"Yeah that. I don't want things to be weird between us"

"Nothing will be weird I promise. I'm going to be straight with you, pun intended by the way. I like you Bea, a lot, and not just as a friend, and I know I have nothing to offer you but there it is. And holy fuck, no one has ever kissed me like that before. But if friendship is all you want then I'm ok with that, as long as you are in my life. That's all that matters to me"

"I like you too Allie"

"You do?"

"I do, and as much as I've tried to ignore it, I have feelings for you, and that scares the hell out of me. The only relationship I've ever been in was with Harry, and that was anything but healthy. He would beat me every time I was late home from a shift, or if he didn't like what I had cooked for dinner, or I said something he didn't like" the redhead said, her eyes fixed firmly on the floor

"I would never hurt you Bea, ever" Allie replied, stepping in closer to the older woman, her fingers tilting her chin up so she could look into Bea's pained brown eyes

"I know you wouldn't, but that's not all. He hurt me in every way possible, I was terrified of him, of what he would do to Debbie, and I couldn't bare it when he touched me. A couple of years after Debbie was born he came home drunk one night. I was in bed asleep when I woke up to him on top of me, I tried to push him off but he was too strong, he raped me. After that he started taking what he wanted, when he wanted it. Sex has never been something that I enjoyed and I'm scared that I won't be able to give you what you want. You deserve the whole world Allie, not some fucked up woman with an intimacy hang-up"

"Why would I want the world when you are the universe to me? I'm so sorry you had to go through all that, and if I ever have the displeasure of meeting him I can't promise that I won't kill the fucker. Why don't we carry on as we are and see how things go, no pressure at all. I want to be with you and I'm willing to take whatever you have to offer, you set the pace ok"

"You…you'd be willing to do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you. And thank you for getting rid of Mia, I had hoped that I would never have to see her again"

"So you don't still have feelings for her? She's very beautiful"

"God no, she could be dead for all I care, and she's nowhere near as beautiful as you are, she doesn't even come close" Allie said, running her fingers over the redhead's jaw, glancing at the clock she saw it was almost time for her shift at the bar.

"Shit, I've got to go, my shift starts soon. I'm sorry, I wish I could stay"

"It's ok, I'm on nights again anyway, I'll see you tomorrow though?" the older woman asked, the uncertainty evident in her voice

"Try and stop me" Allie said, holding on to the redhead's hands, feeling her tremble under her touch

"You're shaking"

"It's cold" Bea said, although not very convincingly

"It's not cold" Allie replied, placing her right hand on the redhead's shoulder, her left one coming to rest on the older woman's hip, before leaning in and kissing her softly.

Pulling back she tucked a stray curl behind the older woman's ear before turning and leaving, Bea still standing and staring at the door long after the blonde had left.

It was Allie's birthday and Bea had called her the night before, letting her know that she had been called into work during the day, but had promised to spend the evening celebrating with her. The blonde had been disappointed, she had hoped that she could have spent the entire day with the older woman but at least she would get to see her later that evening.

Franky and Boomer had turned up at the flat earlier that morning, dragging her out of bed and taking her karting. Despite the redhead not being there she had a great time, Boomer was so funny, she loved it when they were rostered on together, but out of work she took it up a notch, and Franky made a great sidekick, even if she did still insist on flirting with Allie every chance she got. Bridget Westfall was a brave woman, although it was clear how much Franky liked her, the tattooed brunette's eyes would light up whenever the doctor's name was mentioned.

They dropped her off at home late afternoon, Boomer surprising both her and Franky by beating them with ease, she was really good and Franky's pride had been dented a little, much to the amusement of both Allie and Boomer. She had been home around ten minutes when Bea had text her, letting her know she would be over at seven to pick her up. Jumping in the shower she took her time getting ready, wanting to look her best for the redhead

Knocking on the door to the flat Bea waited for the blonde, her stomach in knots. She was hoping Allie would like the surprise but now the time had come she wasn't so sure. Lost in thought she missed the door opening, lifting her gaze from the floor her eyes travelled up long toned exposed legs and a figure hugging blue dress that matched the blonde's eyes, that were looking at her so intensely that it made her shiver.

She was almost ready when there was a knock on the door, walking across the room she opened it, and her jaw almost hit the floor. Bea was standing there in skin tight leather pants, fitted white shirt, skinny black tie, black blazer and killer heels, she had straightened her usually curly hair, and she looked unbelievably fuckable. "Breathe Allie, don't forget to breathe" she told herself as she watched the older woman's eyes trail up her body, before locking with hers.

"Fuck Bea…err…you look absolutely incredible, wow" the blonde said, stumbling over her words

"You don't look so bad yourself, happy birthday Alliecat" Bea replied, hugging the younger woman

"I thought we could grab a drink downstairs first, when you're ready" the redhead said, pulling back from their embrace

"Sure, come in, I won't be long" Allie said, stepping back from the door to allow Bea to enter before closing the door behind her.

Five minutes later she grabbed her bag before being led downstairs by the older woman, Bea stopping to open the door into the bar so Allie could enter first.

Walking through the door she scanned the room, all of Bea's friends, her friends, were there. A long table was running through the middle of the room, various dishes covering the centre of it. Soft music was playing in the background and an area of the bar had been cleared, creating a small dance floor. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes as she looked at everyone, Boomer bounding over to her and wrapping her in a bear hug before picking her up and spinning her around.

"Happy birthday blondie" she said, squeezing her again before putting her down.

Franky was the next to approach her, signature smirk on her face as she eyed her from head to toe as she pulled her in, leaning forward so she could whisper in her ear

"Happy birthday Allie, don't give up on her ok, give her time and she'll get there" she said, nodding towards the redhead who was chatting with Maxine

"Thanks Franky, and I could never give up on her" Allie replied, turning to face Liz, who was standing beside them, waiting to wish her a happy birthday. Stepping back from Allie the older blonde handed her a card and a second envelope.

"Open it then" Boomer shouted, getting impatient with the blonde, Allie doing as she was told, not wanting to upset her. They had become really good friends since she had started working at Fuel, Allie loving the brunettes humour and loyalty to her friends.

The card was filled with birthday wishes from everyone in the bar, in the second envelope she found a gift voucher for the shopping mall, and Allie could feel the tears threatening again. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had done anything like this for her birthday, even as a kid it was more about the family's social status than her.

"Thank you so much for all of this, I really wasn't expecting anything at all. You have no idea how much this means to me" she said, a stray tear running down her cheek as Liz stepped towards her, handing her a napkin from the bar.

"Thank you for doing this Liz, it must have taken you hours"

"Bea did most of the work, she's been flat out all day getting everything ready" the older blonde replied before heading back behind the bar to get them a drink.

Turning around Allie spotted the redhead chatting with Franky and Bridget, heading over she couldn't take her eyes off the older woman. She had no idea what she had done to deserve someone as beautiful as Bea in her life, but whatever it was she had no intention of stopping.

"I hear someone wasn't working today after all"

"Yeah well, I had to tell you something to buy some time didn't I?" Bea replied

"Thank you so much, no one has ever gone to so much effort for me, not even when I was a kid. You really are an amazing woman Bea Smith" Allie said, pulling the older woman in and clinging on to her like her life depended on it

"I remembered you taking about how much you loved dancing but wasn't sure what type of music you were into, thought I'd try and bring it to you, not that I'm much of a dancer. And it was my pleasure, anything to see that beautiful smile of yours" the redhead replied, kissing Allie on the cheek.

"Don't worry, I can teach you, and believe me when I say that would be the best present of the night" the blonde replied, her lips grazing against Bea's ear

"Put her down Novak, the food's ready and I'm starving" Boomer called across the bar, causing the two women to separate.

After they had eaten the drinks started flowing more freely. Allie was trying, unsuccessfully to teach Boomer a few cocktail tricks using empty bottles. Unfortunately the tall brunette had very little in the way of hand eye coordination, Liz standing nearly with the dustpan and brush, ready to deal with any breakages. After destroying all the available bottles Boomer gave up, deciding to leave the fancy tricks to the blonde, she cranked the music up before dragging Franky up onto the makeshift dance floor, much to the amusement of all her friends.

Bea was heading back from the bathroom when Allie stood up, walking over to meet her.

"Dance with me?"

"I don't know what I'm doing"

"Just follow my lead, don't worry, I've got you" Allie replied, grabbing the redhead's hand and leading her to the dancefloor.

Bea was a little ridged to start with, not really comfortable with dancing, at least in public anyway. In the house when she was hoovering, she was pretty good, but when other people were there the nerves kicked in. She hadn't always been this way, as a teenager she was quite confident but years of abuse had stripped it away, blow by blow.

Sensing the older woman's hesitation Allie stepped in close, her hands coming to rest on the redhead's waist

"Focus on me ok, I'll lead you through it, just relax" she said, her body moving to the music

The redhead was a fast learner, although Allie believed it was more about confidence than lack of rhythm. Wrapping her arms around Bea's neck she closed the gap between them, their bodies moving together before Boomer and Franky came bounding over to join in, all four of them a giggling mess as they stumbled across the dancefloor, a mass of tangled limbs.

A while later they were over at the bar having a drink when Bea received the nod from Liz. Taking the glass from the blonde's hand she placed it down before leaning towards her slightly

"I have something for you" the redhead said, taking Allie's hand and leading her out of the bar and up the stairs to the flat, stopping in front of the door

"It's my door" the blonde said, the alcohol clearly kicking in

"It's behind the door you doofus" Bea replied, nudging the younger woman's shoulder as she finally caught on and opened the door, pulling Bea in and kicking it shut behind them.

Crossing the room Bea grabbed something from behind the sofa before walking back to the blonde.

"Happy birthday Allie" the redhead said, handing her the parcel, her nerves kicking in as she watched her unwrap the gift.

Removing the paper Allie opened the box to reveal an acoustic guitar, turning to the redhead she threw her arms around her, pulling the older woman into a tight embrace

"Oh my God Bea, I love it, thank you. Wait, isn't this the one I was looking at that day in the store? I can't believe you remembered" she said into Bea's ear

"I nipped back in while you were in the bathroom that day, only just made it back in time"

"You shouldn't have, everything you have done for me has been more than enough. No one has ever done anything like this for me before, ever" the blonde said, tears streaming down her face

"Hey, don't cry Allie. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" Bea replied, her thumb wiping the younger woman's tears away

"You didn't upset me, I'm just so happy" Allie said, leaning forward and kissing Bea gently. Receiving no sign of resistance her fingers threaded through soft red locks before coming to rest at the nape of her neck, her other hand wrapping around the older woman's waist, pulling her closer so she could deepen the kiss.

Allie was kissing her, and she could see fireworks. Wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck she kissed her back, a loud moan escaping her mouth as she felt the younger woman's teeth graze over her bottom lip before she pulled away, resting her forehead on Bea's, their breathing heavy.

"You ok?" Allie asked, worried that she had overstepped and scared the older woman

"More than ok. Can we keep this between us for now though, I need time to figure things out" Bea said, looking to the floor in embarrassment

Placing her fingers under Bea's chin, the blonde tilted her head so she could look into the older woman's eyes before speaking

"Hey, we can go as slow as you like, I would never pressure you, ever. I'm just happy to be here with you" Allie said, caressing the older woman's cheek. A banging on the door breaking the moment

"Hurry up you two, its birthday shots o'clock. Get your arses back downstairs" Boomer yelled through the door before bounding back down the stairs

"Wait, how did you get this in here without me seeing it?" Allie asked, indicating to the guitar

"Liz had a spare key, she told me to leave it with you once I was done with it" the redhead said, reaching into her pocket to retrieve it

"I want you to keep it"

"Really? Ok, if that's what you want, thank you, and not just for this. We should probably head downstairs before Boomer comes back" the redhead replied, kissing the blonde again before grabbing her hand and leading her back to the bar.

They all drank late into the night and Allie was a little worse for wear as the party started to wrap up. Saying goodbye to her friends, Bea helped the younger woman up the stairs, promising to go back and help Liz once she had gotten her settled, the older blonde refusing, telling her to concentrate on Allie.

Opening the door she walked the blonde over to the sofa before heading to the kitchen to get her a glass of water and some painkillers. Handing them over, she waited until Allie had finished all the water before pulling her up and leading her towards the bedroom area, the younger woman removing her dress as she stumbled towards her bed. Pulling back the covers Bea helped her into bed, dropping a soft kiss on her cheek before going to stand up, Allie's hand on her neck stopping her movement before pulling her back down, their lips crashing together in a heated kiss. Pulling away before things got too heavy Bea ran her thumb over the blonde's forehead before turning to leave.

"Stay…please…" the younger woman begged, her tired eyes fixed on Bea's "I promise to behave if that helps…" she added sensing the hesitation from the redhead

"Ok, but I need to borrow some clothes, these things don't make the best nightwear" Bea said, indicating to her leather pants

"Second drawer down, help yourself to whatever you need" the younger woman replied.

Grabbing a pair of shorts and two t shirts Bea threw one to the blonde before heading into the bathroom to change, feeling self-conscious under Allie's intense gaze. Wandering back through into the bedroom area she saw that Allie had put the shirt on that she had given her. As she approached the bed the blonde lifted the covers for her to get in. Slipping in beside the younger woman she laid on her back, Allie's head coming to rest on her shoulder almost instantly, before the blonde fell asleep.

Bea was finding it difficult to sleep, Allie's hand had found its way under her shirt and was resting on her ribcage, dangerously close to her right breast. Her entire body was on high alert, and it had nothing to do with fear. It didn't help that the sleeping blonde had no idea the affect she was having on her. She tried to move slightly, hoping to relieve the pull in her lower abdomen, but Allie just moved in closer, her head now tucked into Bea's neck. She eventually fell asleep, dreaming of the blonde and her wandering hands.

Waking up the next morning to find herself snuggled into the woman sleeping beside her had startled Bea, she had never craved contact with Harry, most of the time trying to avoid him. It was clearly different with Allie, even if it had been subconsciously. Extracting herself from the younger woman gently she headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth, having found, much to her delight, a spare toothbrush in the bathroom cabinet, grabbing a quick shower while she was there she threw her shirt on before leaving the bathroom.

Wandering through into the kitchen she checked the fridge to see what Allie had in for breakfast, the blonde would need to eat something considering what she had dunk the night before. Finding it almost empty she dressed quickly, borrowing the other woman's jeans as she really didn't feel like wrestling with the leather pants, before heading out to the shop, placing a fresh glass of water and two more painkillers on the table beside the sleeping blonde before she left.

Waking up Allie reached over to Bea, finding the other side of the bed empty and cold. Sitting up she scanned the room, calling out to the redhead but getting no response. Her heart sank, had she done something to scare her off, she knew she'd had a bit too much to drink but couldn't recall doing anything inappropriate. Jumping out of bed she grabbed her phone and called Bea's number, the other woman's phone ringing on the kitchen counter.

"Shit" she said out loud, before trying her landline and receiving no answer. Maybe she was still on her way home, and at least she had an excuse to go over to the redhead's house, she would need her mobile after all. Allie grabbed a drink of water before jumping in the shower, hoping it would wake her up a bit, she really shouldn't have tried to keep up with Boomer, that woman was a machine!

After finishing in the bathroom Allie tried the older woman's landline again, either she still wasn't home or she was ignoring her calls, she just really hoped it wasn't the latter. Spotting the guitar she grabbed it, her mind going back to the previous evening when Bea had given her the gift, tears forming in her eyes at the thought of the older woman.

Throwing the duvet over the bed she sat down, guitar in hand. Grabbing her notebook and pen from the bedside table she flicked through the book, finding the song she had started the day after Bea had taken her home with her after she got locked out of the shelter, before starting to write again, stopping to play around with different chords as the lyrics flowed.

Heading out of the flat Bea spotted Liz pulling up. Smiling at the older blonde she waited for her to get out the car, helping her in with her bags.

"Back so soon love, or did you never leave?" Liz asked, a smile on her face, knowing by the shirt that Bea was wearing that she hadn't been home

"No I stayed on the sofa, Allie was quite drunk and I wanted to make sure she was ok"

"Sure love, whatever you say. How is the birthday girl this morning?"

"She's still asleep, I was going to make her some breakfast but the only thing in her fridge is beer and water so there's not a lot to work with. I'm going to grab something from the coffee shop down the road. I'll catch up with you later, and thanks again for last night, it meant the world to Allie to have everyone there" Bea said, hugging the older blonde

"It was nothing, she's a sweet kid and I love having her around. She's good for you too, you look happier than you have in years" Liz replied, squeezing Bea's arm before stepping away

"I am, thanks again Liz" the redhead said as she headed out, and in the direction of the coffee shop.

She had been gone nearly an hour, why was it that whenever you were in a rush there was a massive queue, and one the days where you had all the time in the world you were the only customer. She just hoped that Allie was still asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

She was halfway up the stairs when she heard the music, initially thinking it was the radio, before it stopped, then began again from the start, Allie's voice singing along softly to what must be the guitar. Stopping in her tracks she listened through the door, she couldn't make out the words but her voice was incredible. Waiting until everything had gone quiet again she knocked gently on the door.

Placing the guitar down on the bed Allie jumped up, crossed the room and answered the door, finding Bea standing there, coffee and breakfast in hand.

"I thought you had gone" the blonde said, her voice filled with insecurity

"I was going to make you breakfast but the contents of your fridge is somewhat none existent. I ran into Liz downstairs then there was a queue at the coffee shop, I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up"

"I figured I'd gotten a bit handsy in my sleep and freaked you out"

"No, you were very well behaved, well apart from the snoring, I thought someone was sawing logs!" Bea said, placing the coffee and breakfast down on the counter before turning to face the blonde. She decided to spare her the embarrassment, plus she had enjoyed the feelings that the younger woman's touch had evoked, so wasn't really in a position to complain

"Hey, I do not snore" Allie said, tickling the older woman

"Sure Alliecat, whatever you say" Bea replied, grabbing the blonde's wrists to stop the tickling. Stepping in closer she brought their lips together in a kiss that left them both gasping for air.

Breaking apart Allie took the redhead's face in her hands, her thumb trailing over the older woman's bottom lip.

"You ok?"

"More than ok. I want to kiss you again" Bea replied, her eyes fixed on the younger woman's lips

"Then kiss me"

Leaning forward the redhead reconnected their lips, the kiss much slower this time but with just as much passion. Wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist she pulled her closer, Allie's hands running up her sides.

Allie could feel the familiar pull in her lower abdomen as their tongues battled for dominance. Caught up in the moment her hand moved up the older woman's side, cupping her left breast, the redhead jumping back at her touch.

"Shit, it's too soon for that, I'm so sorry Bea" Allie said, praying she hadn't screwed things up already

"No, it's not too soon, I just…I don't know what to do" Bea replied, eyes fixed firmly on the floor, her cheeks red in embarrassment.

"Hey, you're doing great, believe me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pressure you, I just got a bit carried away. Why don't we have some breakfast" the blonde said, grabbing a couple of plates and bringing the food to the table.

Bea was a bundle of nervous energy, what the hell was wrong with her, it's not like they hadn't had breakfast together before, but it felt different this time somehow. Allie could practically see the cogs whirling through the older woman's head, she wished that Bea wasn't so nervous around her.

"Stop overthinking, you're safe here with me, I would never hurt you"

"I know, and I'm sorry. It's just that all this is new to me and I don't know how to handle it" the older woman confessed

"Just carry on as you are, I'm not going anywhere, take your time"

"Thank you, you have no idea how lucky I feel to have you"

"I'm the lucky one Bea"

"I heard you playing when I got back, you're very good" the redhead said

"I'm not but thank you, I was just playing around with some lyrics"

"Will you play me something?"

"Sure, what do you want to hear?"

"Something of yours"

"Really? Ok, well they're not very good, I'm no musician"

"Please…" Bea begged, wanting to hear what the blonde's voice would sound like without the door muffling it

Knowing there was no way she could resist the older woman, especially when she looked at her like that, Allie stood up and headed over to her bed. Sitting down she grabbed her guitar before patting the space at the side of her, indicating for the redhead to come over.

Sitting beside the blonde, Bea waited as she adjusted the strap around her neck before grabbing her notebook and flicking through the pages, stopping when she found what she was looking for. Playing a few chords, Allie stopped, her eyes locking with Bea's, her nerves clearly showing.

"It's not finished yet but I started this after you took me home that first night, after we had talked, I finished the last verse this morning" Allie said

Squeezing the younger woman's knee in encouragement, Bea sat back, watching her intently as she began to play again, her voice joining in with the music after a few chords.

 _Good morning sunshine_

 _As I get used to you_

 _It's all gonna be alright,_

 _I did all I can do_

 _And as I'm waiting on those eyes,_

 _To say what's on your mind,_

 _I finally think I've found the words to say_

 _So baby don't move at all,_

 _Cause you're about to break my fall_

 _Stay where you are, staring at the stars_

 _Don't ever move at all_

Bea couldn't take her eyes off the younger woman, her voice was incredible, and the words hit straight to her heart.

 _So many black and white,_

 _Were made to feel so blue_

 _We've all got our wars to fight,_

 _But I won't fight with you_

 _If I could just get your attention,_

 _I'd never let it go_

 _Until you've felt what I am gonna say_

 _So baby don't move at all,_

 _Cause you're about to break my fall_

 _Stay where you are, staring at the stars_

 _Don't ever move at all_

 _Oh, why's it gotta be that everybody's gotta see the sadness_

 _Everybody's lonely, we don't have to be lonely baby, no baby_

 _Oh, I can move you like an earthquake, listen to me as my hands shake_

 _Cause I want you, I need you_

 _I can't live without you, baby…_

Allie's eyes had been closed for most of the song but for the last few lines they were open, and locked with Bea's brown ones, tears visible in the older woman's eyes.

"Was it that bad?" Allie asked, feeling self-conscious

"Oh Allie it was beautiful, you're beautiful" the redhead replied, leaning in and kissing her softly, both of them giggling as the guitar got in the way.

Removing the strap from her shoulder Allie placed the guitar on the floor gently before turning back to Bea, her thumb brushing over the older woman's cheek, wiping away the tears that had started to fall, placing feather light kisses along her jaw before capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

A while later they were laid on the bed, Bea's head resting on the blonde's chest, while Allie's fingers were playing with the older woman's hair. Bea had been quiet for a while, looking down the blonde noticed that she had fallen asleep, dropping a kiss on the top of her head, she closed her eyes, sleep claiming her too.

Waking a few hours later Bea opened her eyes, finding herself wrapped up in the blonde's arms for the second time that day, surprised at how natural it felt to wake up like this. Adjusting her position so she could get a better look at her, she laid watching Allie sleep.

She couldn't believe that this beautiful young woman wanted her, Allie could have anyone she wanted, and she had chosen her. Bea didn't think she would ever understand why, she just hoped that the blonde wouldn't get bored of her and her lack of experience. She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realised that Allie had woken up.

"Stop overthinking" the blonde said, her voice hoarse from sleep

"I'm not"

"Liar. You're not that difficult to read you know, plus the frown is kind of giving it away"

"Sorry, I'm just trying to figure everything out"

"Maybe the best thing is not to try and figure it out, just go with it, be in the moment. I meant what I said earlier, there's no rush, so stop putting so much pressure on yourself. You have no idea how happy I am that you're even here with me" Allie said, and she meant every word, if this was all Bea was capable of then she was ok with that.

They spent the rest of the day together, ordering takeaway for dinner, Allie promising the older woman she would go shopping the next day. They were snuggled up on the sofa watching a movie that the blonde had been raving about. Their intentions had been good but as the closing credits rolled over the screen they realised that they had spent more time chatting and making out like a couple of teenagers than actually watching the film. Bea was on a day shift the following day so she had to get home, Allie had tried to convince her to stay but her uniform was at home and she didn't want to wake the blonde early as she was working that night in the bar. It took her the best part of half an hour to say goodbye though, the younger woman pulling her back into another kiss every time she tried to leave.

Things were going well between them, Bea was still nervous but her confidence was growing every day. Allie was sticking to her word, letting the older woman set the pace, although she was finding it increasingly difficult to control her wandering hands, the urge to touch Bea was increasing with every moment they spent together.

Franky had teased Bea on their first shift back after the blonde's birthday, she had clearly been talking to Liz, and the older blonde must have mentioned that she hadn't made it home that night. It wasn't that Bea didn't trust the tattooed brunette, she knew more about her past troubles than anyone, she just wanted to keep Allie all to herself for as long as possible.

The younger woman had gone over to Bea's for dinner one night a couple of weeks later, after the redhead had finished a day shift. After they had eaten they were laid together on the sofa watching TV, Bea's head on the blonde's chest again, Allie noticing that the redhead seemed distant.

"Ok spit it out, what's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing, I'm fine" Bea replied, trying, but failing to sound convincing

"Bullshit. You can talk to me, no matter what it is I'm here ok"

"Yeah I know, sorry, it's just that Debbie is due home next week"

"That's a good thing isn't it?"

"Yes and no. I've missed her like crazy but things weren't great between us when she left"

"I'm sure she's really missed you too. Don't worry so much, I'll be right here with you"

"About that, I'm not ready to tell her just yet, especially with how things are at the minute. I'm sorry, it's my issue not yours, and I love being with you so much, it's just…"

"Hey its fine, I understand completely. Although we may have to sneak off somewhere whenever we get the chance, I'm not sure I can go a whole week without doing this" Allie replied, capturing the older woman's lips with her own, the redhead moaning into the kiss

"Oh definitely, I need my Alliecat fix" Bea replied, feeling confident all of a sudden she trailed her hand under the blonde's shirt, her fingers tracing a pattern across the younger woman's ribcage.

Hearing the blonde gasp she pushed her shirt up, placing light kisses across her stomach, her fingers still dancing over Allie's skin. Moving up the younger woman's body her thumb traced over the edge of her right breast, feeling Allie tremble below her touch ignited a fire in the redhead, she needed to feel more of the beautiful woman below her. Grabbing the hem of the younger woman's shirt she pulled it up over her head, tossing it on the floor before leaning back down, kissing her way up her neck and across her jaw before nipping her bottom lip gently with her teeth.

She had no idea what had gotten into her but she wanted to feel all of Allie, taking her own shirt off she dropped it on the floor before laying down on top of the blonde. She kissed the younger woman's lips again before placing a trail of kisses along her collarbone, down between her breasts and across her stomach.

"Oh Bea…" the blonde moaned loudly as the redhead's fingers ghosted over her bra clad breasts, Allie's hips bucking as she tweaked her nipple through the lace fabric.

"Can…can I touch you?" Allie asked, her voice barely above a whisper, eyes black with desire

Not trusting her voice Bea nodded, sitting up slightly so they could switch positons, Allie shuffling from underneath her so they could lay side by side, facing one another. Kissing the redhead she ran her fingers down her side and across her stomach. Moving slightly she kissed and nipped her way down Bea's neck, before placing a soft kiss above her left breast. Locking her eyes with the older woman's, she made sure she was ok with what was happening, before kissing her breast through the fabric of her bra, her teeth grazing her nipple, causing Bea to moan Allie's name.

Bea's body was on fire and she could feel the wetness soak her underwear, she had never been so turned on in her life, and Allie was barely touching her. Running her hands up her lovers back she fumbled with the clasp on her bra, the blonde reaching round and undoing it herself before throwing it off to the side, her lips finding Bea's again as her hands palmed the older woman's breasts. The blonde's arm wrapped around her and she unclipped Bea's bra with one hand, smirking at the older woman she slid the strap down her shoulder, following its path with a trail of kisses, before removing it an tossing it onto the floor with the other items of clothing that had been discarded.

Running her hand across the blonde's stomach Bea continued a path up to Allie's right breast, feeling her exposed nipple for the first time. Leaning forward she took the erect nipple into her mouth, licking and sucking it as the blonde's body twitched beside her.

"Fuck Bea…" the younger woman moaned, her hand roaming all over Bea's stomach.

Turning them so the older woman was below her Allie took Bea's left nipple into her mouth, biting and sucking gently at it, her fingers playing with the other one

"Oh god…Allie" the older woman moaned, her back arching up into the blonde's touch

Continuing her assault on Bea's breasts with her mouth she ran the palm of her hand down across the older woman's taught stomach, feeling her muscles jump and twitch under her touch. Her fingers drawing patterns on her lover's stomach, feeling Bea tense below her as they dipped below the waistband of her pants.

Removing her hand she tucked a stray curl behind Bea's ear, before pulling her into a hug, feeling Bea cling to her as she sobbed. Allie held her tight, rocking her gently as she cried.

"I…I'm s…s…sorry Al…Allie" the older woman chocked out between sobs

"Sshh, don't cry, you have nothing to be sorry about ok. I'm right here with you, you're safe now. No one will ever hurt you again, I promise" Allie said, rubbing the redhead's back as a fresh wave of tears took hold.

After about five minutes Bea began to calm down, reaching over the younger woman grabbed a tissue from the side table, handing it to the redhead.

"I'm so sorry, I'm a mess" Bea said, wiping her eyes and nose

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met" the blonde replied, kissing her forehead softly, before wrapping her up in a hug again

A short while later Allie felt the older woman tremble in her arms, pulling away she got up off the sofa to retrieve their discarded clothes, handing Bea her shirt before putting her own back on again. Kneeling down beside the sofa she ran her fingers through the redhead's soft curls, watching as her eyes flickered shut.

"I should go, let you get to bed"

"I don't want you to go, will you stay with me tonight?" the older woman asked, her voice sounding so small that it broke Allie's heart

"Or course I will, whatever you need" she replied, pulling Bea up off the sofa before following her up the stairs, the older woman clinging to her all the way.

After brushing their teeth together they got changed, Allie borrowing some clothes again, before climbing into bed, Bea clinging to her as soon as she was under the covers, snuggling into the blonde's tight embrace.

They had been in bed about an hour and Allie was still awake, the older woman falling asleep quite quickly, clearly exhausted from her earlier breakdown. She would give anything to take all of Bea's pain away, if there was any way she could carry the burden for her she would do it in a heartbeat. She felt completely useless, the woman she loved had fallen apart right in front of her and there was nothing she could do to make it better. Pulling the redhead in closer she closed her eyes, sleep eventually claiming her.

Debbie had arrived home the previous day, and she had been distant, not wanting to talk much. It was mid-afternoon when the young brunette finally surfaced from her room, walking straight past Bea to get to the fridge, not even acknowledging her presence.

"The girls are heading over to Fuel tonight if you fancy it" the redhead said as her daughter headed back in the direction she had just come from.

"Will Boomer be there?"

"Yeah, she's got the night off as well so she'll be the right side of the bar"

"Ok I suppose I could stop by for a bit, what time?" Debbie asked, looking Bea in the eye for the first time since she had been home.

"We're meeting at 8pm"

"Ok, shout me when you're ready to leave" the younger Smith said before heading back to her room.

The taxi dropped them off just after eight and Franky, Bridget, Boomer and Smiles were already there when they arrived. Debbie headed straight over to Booms, wanting to get away from her mother as quickly as possible.

Walking over towards Franky and Bridget, Bea stopped in front of the bar.

"Hey Red, what are you drinking? It's my round" the tattooed brunette asked after greeting her friend. Receiving no answer she followed the redhead's line of sight, finding Allie bent over as she emptied a box of beer into the fridge, Bea was clearly checking her out.

"Not gay my arse, put your tongue away before someone trips over it" she said, nudging Bea in the ribs to get her attention

"I was just looking at what beer they had"

"Sure, and I'm the fucking pope!" Franky replied, deciding to leave her friend be for now.

They had been there a couple of hours and Debbie was doing a good job of avoiding Bea, sticking with Boomer and Smiles at the other side of the room. The redhead was sitting at the bar when Allie wandered over to see if she needed another drink.

"Well hey there pretty lady, can I buy you a drink?" the blonde said, a smirk plastered on her face as her eyes raked over the older woman's body

"Well aren't you a charmer, how can I refuse an offer like that" Bea replied, playing along with the younger woman's game

"How about I make you something special, and believe me when I say once you've tasted it you'll never want anything else…ever again"

"You're awfully confident in your ability, I do hope you can come up with the goods, I'd hate to go home disappointed"

"Oh I can deliver baby, don't you worry about that" Allie replied, turning to grab the cocktail shaker and a few bottles, her signature smirk never leaving her face.

Bea was in awe as she watched the blonde juggle and spin the bottles as she mixed her drink. Emptying the cocktail shaker into the glass she grabbed it, turning away from Bea for a few seconds before spinning back around, placing it in front of the older woman, having placed a heart shaped strawberry over the edge of the glass.

"It's called the bartender's kiss, and this one really, really wants to kiss you" Allie said, leaning across the bar so she could whisper into the redhead's ear, a shiver running through the older woman's body.

"I want to kiss you too, so bad" Bea replied, her fingers trailing across the top of the blonde's hand. It had been three days since they had seen each other and she was having serious withdrawals.

Another customer pulled Allie's attention away for a minute before she returned to Bea, leaning in close she placed a piece of paper in her shirt pocket, winked, then walked away, the redhead's eyes fixed firmly on her jean clad arse as she went.

Waiting until Allie was busy with a customer she grabbed the piece of paper from her pocket before reading it

 ** _I miss looking into your deep brown eyes, I miss seeing your beautiful smile, and I miss kissing your perfect lips_**

 ** _Oh…and you look fucking hot by the way! ;) A xx_**

Smiling to herself she tucked the note into her jacket pocket before looking up, the cheeky blonde watching her from across the bar.

Debbie was chatting with Boomer when she glanced across the room, spotting the blonde bartender chatting with Bea, although at a second glance it looked more like she was hitting on her, and her Mum looked like she was enjoying it. She continued to watch them for a couple of minutes, the blonde turned away to serve another customer before leaning across the bar and tucking a piece of paper in her Mum's shirt pocket, winking at her as she went back to work. Hearing Boomer call her name drew her attention back the conversation going on around her, although she would be watching blondie from now on.

A while later Bea headed over to Debbie, Allie was following, a tray of drinks in her hand. Franky was the first one to spot them, moving over slightly so Allie could place the tray down on the table.

"About time blondie, we're dying of thirst over here" Boomer called to her from across the table

"Yeah well if a certain person hadn't taken the night off I may have made it over here sooner, ay Boom Booms!" the blonde replied as she headed back towards the bar, Franky laughing at their exchange as she pulled up a chair for Bea.

"Hey Red, I was beginning to think you'd bailed on us" the tattooed brunette said as her friend took the offered chair

"She was pre-occupied, right Mum" Debbie said, smiling at Bea, although it didn't quite reach her eyes

"Yeah sorry, I had to speak to Allie about something, must have lost track of the time" the redhead replied, watching her daughter as she rolled her eyes.

They chatted for a while, Debbie only speaking when Boomer or Smiles addressed her. Bea was getting sick of her attitude, she had hoped things would be better after they had spent some time apart, but if anything they seemed worse. The younger woman had never been bothered about drinking but she was well on her way to becoming drunk, and it was still relatively early in the evening.

"Deb, can I have a word please, in private" Bea asked, standing and walking around the table to where her daughter sat, her three friends heading over to the bar to give them some privacy

"Way to go and ruin the party Mum" the last word said with complete disdain

"I'm worried about you, you've hardly said two words to me since you've been back and now you're drinking like the bar's going to run dry. I want you to know that you can talk to me if there's something bothering you. I'm here for you, and I always will be" the redhead said, placing her hand on top of her daughters

"What like you were there for Dad, look how things turned out for him. Thanks but no thanks. I'm not letting you fuck my life up like you did his. You're an embarrassment and I'm ashamed to call you my mother" the younger brunette said, before standing up and storming across the room to where Boomer and Franky were playing pool.

Feeling the tears threaten to fall, Bea stood up and ran across the room, heading through the door to the back of the bar. Witnessing the entire exchange, Allie glanced over to Liz before following the redhead through the door.

Franky couldn't believe what she had just seen, who the hell had been filling Debbie's head with shit, she had always been so close to Red.

"Hey kiddo, you were out of order there, you're Mum's only ever done what she thought was the best for you" Franky said

"Yea, and what the hell do you know about it anyway, you have no idea what my Dad's been through because of her. She should be the one locked up not him"

"I bet he told you that didn't he. And I know a lot more than you do about it, I was the one that picked her up every time he beat her down. You need to wind your neck in and apologise, you've really hurt her" the tattooed brunette replied, her protective nature coming out

"Fuck this, I'm not staying here and listening to this" the younger Smith said before turning to face Boomer

"Can I stay at yours tonight, I don't want to be anywhere near her" she asked

"Sure, but on two conditions"

"What?"

"One, that I let her know where you are, and two, you go home first thing and talk to her" Boomer said, annoyed with Debbie, but wanting to make sure she was safe.

"Yeah sure, can we get out of here now please?" Debbie said, heading for the door before the tall brunette could even reply. Dropping Bea a quick text to let her know her daughter was safe and that she'd bring her home in the morning she followed Debbie out of the door.

Running down the corridor Allie couldn't see any sign of Bea, after spotting that the door to the rear yard was open she headed out, hoping to find her there. Racing through the open door she stopped in her tracks, standing in the middle of the small yard was Bea, her shoulders hunched over and tears streaming down her face as she stared at her phone.

Bea couldn't believe what she had just heard, how could Debbie believe that she was to blame for what Harry did. Granted, she hadn't told her daughter that he had been responsible for burning their house down, but she had seen the results of his beatings on more than one occasion. A beeping from her pocket dragged her from her thoughts, checking her phone she saw she had a text from Boomer, the brunette letting her know that Debbie was staying with her and she would bring her home in the morning. At least she was safe. Hearing a noise she turned to see Allie run through the open door, stopping as their eyes locked.

"I thought you didn't do running" Bea said, trying to lighten the mood

"I'll always make an exception for you" the younger woman replied, walking towards the redhead

"Are you ok? You know none of what she said is true right, none of what he did was your fault"

"Try telling Debbie that. She's staying with Boomer tonight, she can't even stand to be in the same house as me Allie" the older woman said, the blonde wrapping her arms around her and holding her tight

"Sshh, don't cry, everything will be ok. Sit down with her tomorrow when you've both calmed down. You're not on your own, I'm right beside you every step of the way. And you have Franky, Liz, and the girls. You're the strongest person I know Bea, you will get through this, I promise" Allie said, placing a kiss on the top of the older woman's head

"How is it that everything seems so much better when I'm with you?" Bea said, pulling back slightly so she could gaze into Allie's big blue eyes

"It's my natural charm, I knew from the start that you wouldn't be able to resist me" she replied, throwing the older woman a cheeky winking, earning a laugh in response

"Natural charm and modesty, don't forget that bit. But seriously, thank you for being here"

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else"

"You have no idea how much I've missed you"

"Why don't you show me then" Allie said, trailing her fingers across the redhead's exposed collar bone

Grabbing the front of the blonde's shirt, Bea pulled her forwards, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss, the younger woman moaning loudly as she guided them across the yard until Allie's back was pressed firmly against the wall. There was a hunger to Bea's kiss that was driving Allie wild, she loved it when the older woman lost control, and it was unbelievably hot.

Feeling the redhead's hands move under her shirt she ran her fingers through soft red curls, her hand coming to rest at the nape of her neck, bringing their bodies closer. Another moan escaped her mouth as she felt Bea's nails scratching lightly at her back. A loud cough brought them crashing back down to earth at an alarmingly quick rate.

It had been five minutes since Bea had fled the bar and Franky was getting worried, she knew how much Debbie meant to her friend, and the young woman's words must have cut like a knife. Placing her drink down on the table she headed through into the back, in search of the redhead. Hearing a noise she headed towards the door to the yard, stopping dead when she took in the sight before her.

Red had a moaning Allie pinned against the wall, her hand's disappearing under her shirt, the blonde's hands were in her hair and their lips locked together in a hungry kiss. And it didn't look like it was the first time either. Clearing her throat to announce her presence, she watched as their movements stilled.

"Don't stop on my account, it was just getting good" Franky said, smirking at the couple as they sprang apart

"I was coming to make sure you were ok but it looks like Novak's got it covered" the tattooed brunette added, grinning at her flustered friends

"Don't worry Franky, she's in good hands" Allie said, grabbing hold of her lover's hand and squeezing it in support

"Franky…I"

"Yeah…"

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just wanted to figure everything out before I said anything to anyone. Can you keep it to yourself for the minute, I'm not quite ready to go public just yet" Bea asked, finally finding her voice

"Hey, your hot little secret's safe with me. I always knew you had it in you Red, I'm happy for you, both of you" Franky replied, pulling the both into a group hug, grabbing Bea's arse as she pulled back

"Hey, get your hands off my girlfriend Doyle" Allie said in mock annoyance, before wrapping her arms around Bea's waist, pulling the older woman's back into her front, her head coming to rest on her shoulder as the redhead leaned into her.

"Right, now I know you're ok I'm going to head off. Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Franky said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at the blushing redhead

"That doesn't leave much then does it" Allie shot back as their friend turned to leave, the brunette flipping her the bird as she disappeared back inside, the couple laughing as she left.

"You ok?" Allie asked, once Franky was out of sight

"I'm fine. Girlfriend….?" Bea said, turning in the blonde's arms

"Yeah, girlfriend, you're all mine, I am not sharing. Stay with me tonight, I miss waking up with you"

"Ok, but I'll need to leave early, I want to be home before Debbie gets back"

"Sure, why don't you go up? We'll be closing soon so I won't be long, plus I kind of like the thought of you waiting for me in my bed" Allie said, placing a quick kiss on the redhead's lips

"Oh I bet you do. Lead the way babe" Bea replied, taking the blonde's hand, letting her lead her back inside, the older woman heading up the stairs while Allie returned to the bar to finish her shift.


	9. Chapter 9

The following morning Bea headed home early, promising to call Allie as soon as she had spoken to her daughter. Boomer had text her ten minutes ago, letting her know they were on their way over, she just hoped Debbie was in a better mood than the previous night. Hearing a key in the door, Bea's heart rate increased, wiping her clammy hands on her jeans she turned to face the door, her eyes locking with her daughter.

"Sit down Deb, we need to talk" the redhead said, indicating to the empty chairs at the table, the young brunette crossing the room before flopping down in the chair opposite her, her gaze fixed on the table.

"Ok I'll go first. You were out of line last night, Liz told me you were rude to Franky as well. I know things have been hard on you, but you need to talk to me, believe it or not I'm not the enemy here. Now I haven't been completely honest with you about what happened between me and your Dad, but I need you to know that I was only trying to protect you"

"Don't worry about it, he told me everything. How could you do it though, if you only wanted what was best for me how could you send my Dad to prison when he didn't do anything wrong?" Debbie said, finally looking at her Mum

"Harry has only got himself to blame for his current situation. What exactly has he told you?"

"That you went to the police and told them he had been beating you for years. He said that you had been having an affair with Will Jackson since you started working at Wentworth, and that you did it because you wanted him out of the way. I don't understand, why didn't you just divorce him? I lost my Dad because of you" Debbie yelled, standing up and heading for the door

"Don't even think about walking out, you're going to sit down and listen. If you want to leave after you've heard what I have to say then I won't stop you" Bea said, her voice raising slightly

"Come on then, let's have it. Tell me why you fucked Dad's life up, as well as mine" the young brunette said, scowling at the redhead as she sat back down

"That's not what happened, some of this is going to be difficult to hear, no, most of it will be, but trust me, it's not easy for me to say it either. When you were two your Dad wanted me to do something that I didn't want to, so he hit me. It was only a slap, but he did it. After that, every time I said or did something he didn't like, he would hit me. I could handle it at first, it was just a punch, sometimes a kick as well, but I could hide the bruising, and I was ok. I don't know if you remember but when you were nine you went to stay with Liz for a few days"

"I remember, you had gone away together, I wanted to go with you but she wouldn't let me. What's that got to do with anything anyway?" Debbie snapped

"We hadn't gone away, I was in the hospital. Your Dad came home drunk and in a bad mood, he beat me and left me for dead. I managed to call Liz and she came over and took you home with her while the ambulance took me away. I was pregnant at the time but I lost the baby"

"But I didn't see you, when Liz came over you weren't there"

"She stayed with you in your room until the ambulance left, I didn't want you to see me like that. After that the beatings got worse, I was lucky in a way, I could blame some of the cuts and bruises on my job, and then it happened again. That week we spent in the flat above the bar, he had done it again because I was late home. We were called to a fire half way through our shift, it was a bad one at an old people's home, and we were late getting back to the station. I raced home as fast as I could and I'd only just gotten through the door when he attacked me. If Franky hadn't have found me when she did I wouldn't be here now. I couldn't take any more, I was scared that one day he would turn on you so a few months later I told him I wanted a divorce. We fought and he left, the next thing I knew the house was on fire. I had no idea what was going on, I just had to get you out of there safe. The following day I went back to the house to try and piece together what had happened when Mr Page from next door called me over. He showed me the footage from his security camera and that's when I saw him. Harry had gone into the house with a couple of petrol cans, a few minutes later he came running out as flames engulfed the building. He started the fire Debbie, he thought you were at Megan's so it was me he was going after not you, but he did it, he tried to kill me"

"I can't believe what you're telling me, Dad's version of events is so different" the younger smith said, her eyes filling with tears

"I know it's a lot to take in, and that you're going to need time to process everything, but I'll be here when you need me ok" Bea replied, taking her daughter's hand in hers

"I can't believe you didn't tell me any of this. Is that why he's in prison, because of the fire?"

"Partly. He was arrested for attempted murder, and when they started looking into our relationship they checked my medical records. The hospital had notified the police on a couple of occasions, when I was really bad, not that I ever took it any further, my punishment would have been a lot worse if I had. He had already been arrested so I knew we were safe, when they asked me about it I told them everything. I can call the police station and see if I can get copies of the reports if that would put your mind at rest?"

"You would do that?" Debbie asked

"Why not, I've got nothing to hide, I just told you everything" Bea said, hoping that wouldn't be necessary. She really didn't want to go digging it all up again, but if that's what she had to do to prove herself to her daughter then so be it.

"No that's not necessary. So how does Will Jackson fit into all this?"

"He's a good friend, more like a big brother actually. The house we stayed in before moving here, he lent me some money to cover the rent. I had lost everything in the fire, and when I filed for divorce our joint accounts were frozen. I needed ID to get access to my personal account, but needed money to get replacement documents. Liz helped where she could but things were hard for her too back then, she had her own stuff to deal with. Franky was my rock through the whole thing, but Will was in a better position financially to help. I paid him back as soon as the divorce came through" the redhead said

"So you're not seeing him then?"

"No, he's been with Rose for just over a year, she's a nurse at the hospital. I don't think of him like that, not that I was ready for another relationship back then anyway"

"What about your blonde friend from the bar, you seemed close"

"We are, Allie's great. I haven't known her very long but I feel really comfortable with her"

"She was flirting with you, I saw her" Debbie said, smiling when she saw her Mum's cheeks colour up

"Yeah, she does that" Bea replied, unable to keep the smile from her face at the thought of Allie's flirting

"Does it bother you?"

"It did at first but not anymore. Does it bother you?"

"I'm not sure, I don't know enough about her yet. It's a lot to take in. Boomer thinks she's pretty awesome though so she can't be that bad. I'm reserving judgement for now" the young brunette replied, this Allie was clearly important to her Mum so she would make the effort with her next time they met.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the whole story at the time, I could see you were struggling and I didn't want to dump any more of my shit on you, it wasn't fair. I screwed up Deb, and I'm sorry"

"You've got nothing to apologies for, it's me that's been the grade A bitch here, I'm so sorry for everything Mum. I feel like such and idiot, he fed me a pack of lies and I believed him. I didn't want to believe that he could do those things that people said he'd done. I've been visiting him more since I left, he really played me didn't he. I need to speak to Franky, I was such a bitch to her"

"Don't worry too much, she can give as good as she gets. She'll be at the bar again tonight if you want to see her"

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will"

"I'm sorry about last night, if I had known I would never have said any of those things, especially in front of all your friends" the young brunette said. She couldn't believe how horrible she had been, she had always been closer to her Mum, and she was pissed at herself for letting him get between them

"How about we forget everything and start a fresh from now, a clean slate. What do you say?"

"Deal" Debbie said, wrapping her arms around her Mum's neck, she had missed her so much while she was away, and was glad they had sorted things out. She was still curious about this Allie woman, although maybe she would get the chance to speak to her later if she was working.

Allie was getting worried, she hadn't heard from the redhead since that morning. She had text her a few times but was yet to receive a reply, thinking she was probably just busy with Debbie she headed downstairs to start her shift. At three thirty she headed back upstairs for her break, grabbing her mobile she dialled Bea's number, the call going straight to voicemail. Trying her landline and receiving no reply she grabbed a snack before returning to the bar to finish the rest of her shift.

She had just served her last customer for the day and was wiping the bar down before she finished when Liz took the cloth from Allie's hand, placing it down of top of the bar

"What's wrong love, you've not been yourself all afternoon"

"I'm just worried about Bea, I haven't heard from her all day and she was really upset last night" the younger woman replied

"She's ok love, things are a bit up in the air with Debbie, but I spoke to her this morning and she's fine, don't worry. You head off love, Boomer will be here in a minute and it's pretty quiet anyway" the older woman replied

"Thanks Liz" Allie replied, as she turned and headed back upstairs, a tear running down her cheek. Why would Bea speak to Liz but not her, she had thought that everything was fine that morning, what the hell could have happened to make the redhead shut her out like this? Walking through the flat she dropped down onto her bed, reaching for her notebook and pen, she began to write.

It was just gone seven thirty when Bea and Debbie arrived at Fuel, pulling up a couple of stools they sat at the bar and ordered a drink, Boomer smiling when she saw them both together, and getting along. Bea was disappointed that Allie wasn't there, she had missed her terribly and it had only been a few hours. She was so used to the blonde's light flirtatious texts throughout the day, but she figured the younger woman had wanted to give her space to sort things out with Debbie.

They had been there about twenty minutes when Liz came over to speak to Bea, Boomer was showing Debbie a trick Allie had taught her with the cocktail shaker.

"Hey love, how are things?"

"Good, we spent most of the day talking and we're on the same page now. I'm sorry about last night, it was unfair of me to bring my problems here" Bea said

"Don't you worry about that love, I'm just happy that everything's ok. Young Allie's been worried sick all afternoon"

"She has? I haven't heard from her" Bea replied, grabbing her phone from her pocket and noticing it was switched off. She tried to turn it back on but the battery was flat

"Shit, you haven't got a charger have you?" she asked the older blonde

"No love, Allie's upstairs though, she'll have one, and I'm sure she'll be glad to see you" Liz replied, Bea thinking that she didn't seem her usual cheery self

"I'll go ask her then. Is everything ok, you seem a bit down?"

"Business has been a bit slow recently, I think we need to shake things up a bit, trouble is I haven't a bloody clue where to start"

"You should talk to Allie, she used to be an event's organiser, she might have a few ideas" Bea said

"I will love, thanks" the older blonde replied before turning to serve another customer

Jumping off the bar stool she told Debbie that she wouldn't be long, before heading through the back and up the stairs, in search of Allie. Grabbing her keys she unlocked the door before stepping through it, finding the blonde sitting on her bed, writing in her book.

Allie couldn't concentrate, her head filled with thoughts of the redhead, she hoped that she was ok. Hearing a key in the door she turned around, coming face to face with the woman that was constantly on her mind.

"Bea...are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm so sorry Allie, my battery died and I only just noticed" the redhead replied as the younger woman ran across the room and wrapped her arms around her.

"I've been so worried, is everything ok with Debbie?" Allie asked, still clinging on to the older woman, her fingers playing with her soft red curls

"We've talked everything through and we're good. She's downstairs so I can't stay long. I actually came to see if I could charge my phone" Bea said, stepping back slightly so she could get a better look at the blonde.

"And here I was thinking you'd come to see me. You can charge your phone but I want something in return"

"Oh yeah, and what's that"

"I want you to kiss me" Allie replied, watching as the older woman's gaze fell to her lips

Stepping forward, Bea took the blonde's bottom lip between her teeth, tugging gently at it before locking their lips together, her hands running through Allie's soft hair. The younger woman's hands were roaming over her back, pulling her in as close as possible, moaning loudly as Bea's leg slipped between her own.

Pulling back when breathing became an issue, Allie rested her forehead on her girlfriend's, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"Now you can charge the phone" the blonde said, leaning in and kissing Bea again before pulling away and going to grab her charger.

"I should get back, Debbie will wonder where I've got to. You coming with me?" Bea said, handing her phone over to her girlfriend

"I don't want to be in the way"

"Never. Besides, she was asking after you earlier, apparently she spotted you hitting on me last night"

"Shit, I'm so sorry, I bet she hates me"

"She's curious about you, Boomer was singing your praises though so try not to worry too much ok" Bea replied, grabbing the blonde's hand and leading her back downstairs.

Bea had been gone about ten minutes when Debbie spotted her walking back in, the blonde from behind the bar following close behind. Watching on she saw her squeeze Bea's hand quickly before heading over to Franky and Bridget, Bea walking back over to her daughter.

"Sorry about that, my phone was dead so I went to see if Allie could charge it for me" the redhead said

"It's ok, Boomer was just showing me a trick she learnt"

"That's nothing kiddo, wait till you see Allie, she's got skills, right Bea?"

"Err…yeah…" Bea choked out, her mind clearly not on her girlfriend's drink making ability.

"Hey Blondie, show Mini Bea a few tricks will you" Boomer hollered across the bar, scaring the crap out of Liz, who was walking past carrying a stack of glasses.

Hearing Boomer's request Allie walked back around the bar, calling for her friend to come over and be her assistant. Debbie watched on as the blonde performed a juggling act with liquor, ice and glasses, spinning, throwing and catching the bottles as she went on. Calling out to Boomer for some glasses, she spun the cocktail shaker in her fingers before opening it, filling the two glasses that had been laid out for her. Sliding the drinks over to Debbie and Bea, she turned around, high fived Booms then walked back around the bar, coming to stand beside the redhead

"That was pretty impressive, can you teach me a few things before I go back to uni?" Debbie said, the blonde was really good and she knew it would impress her roommates

"If Boomer can pick it up I'm sure I can teach anyone" Allie replied, the tall brunette flipping her the bird from behind the bar as she grabbed one of the cocktail shakers and started to teach the younger Smith how to spin it.

The evening was going much better than the previous one, and Allie and Debbie seemed to be getting on well, much to Bea's delight. She was sitting with Franky, Bridget had been called to the hospital an hour ago so the tattooed brunette was flying solo and hell bend on teasing Bea at every opportunity.

"So, Red, is Blondie any good in the sack? I bet she is" Franky said, leaning in so no one else could hear their conversation

"Piss off" the redhead said, her face colouring up

"Ok, so have you, uh…"

"What?"

"Tried the McMuff?" Franky asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively

"Piss off…not yet"

"It tastes like chicken"

"Fuck…really?"

"No! So what base did you get to?"

"I don't even know what the bases are" Bea replied, blushing again

"Of course you do. I'll break it down for you, you've got fingers, and you've got a tongue. I can give you some tips if you like, come on Red, give me something"

"I'm not discussing this with you so stop asking" Bea said, wishing the ground would open up and swallow her. Maxine chose that moment to walk through the door, saving Bea from any further teasing.

Debbie had gone back to university that morning, and Bea missed her already. After the second night when everything had come to a head they had been getting on really well. The young brunette had apologised to Franky and they had cleared the air, and she seemed to be getting on with Allie as well. The blonde had given her another cocktail making lesson one morning while Bea was on shift, and the bar was closed, her daughter insisting on using her as a guinea pig that night, using the cocktail set that Allie had given her as a gift.

Allie had been amazing this past week, they had hardly seen each other since the night Bea had stayed over, and she had been so understanding and supportive that it made Bea's heart swell. She had fallen hard for the younger woman, and it didn't scare her half as much as she thought it would, she suspected that it had a lot to do with the blonde's patience. Bea had just started a night shift, but had a couple of days off after this, and was planning on spending as much time with her girlfriend as possible.

She was having serious withdrawals, it had been almost a week since they had spent any time together, and now the redhead was on a night shift. Allie had never craved anything like she craved Bea, and coming from an ex-junkie that was saying something. She was just glad she had a project to sink her teeth into. Liz had asked for her help with idea's for the bar, wanting to boost trade as things had been a little quiet recently. She had suggested trialling an open mic night, it had always gone down well at the other bar she worked at. It had been a few years but everyone loved live music right? The only issue was that she now had the task of organising it.

Finishing her shift she rode home, fed the cat, and then headed straight to bed, Allie was coming over later and she didn't want to be falling asleep during dinner. Waking up late afternoon, Bea grabbed a shower before starting on dinner preparations, once everything was ready she headed back upstairs to get changed. She was almost ready when she heard the door bell, running down the stairs she skidded to a halt in the hallway, taking a few seconds to compose herself she opened the door, finding Allie standing there, a bottle of wine in one hand and treats for Cormack in the other.

Stepping back to let the blonde in she closed the door, before she could turn around she felt Allie's arms wrapping around her, the younger woman stepping in behind her, pulling her close as she trailed feather light kisses along her neck. Bea's entire body was tingling, and she couldn't stop the low moan escaping her lips if she had wanted to.

"God I've missed you" Allie said, her teeth grazing over the older woman's ear as she spoke, feeling her tremble in her arms, she loved the way Bea reacted to her touch.

"I missed you too baby" the redhead replied, turning in her girlfriend's arms so they were facing one another. Grabbing the front of her shirt she crashed their lips together, her other hand running through soft blonde locks. Breaking apart when they both became breathless, Bea took the blonde's hands in hers, leading her over to the table. Opening the wine that Allie had brought over, she handed her a glass and served dinner before taking a seat opposite her girlfriend.

As they laid in bed that night, Bea's mind was racing, the need to touch the younger woman was getting greater with every moment they spent together. She had thought about what it would feel like to have Allie lose control as a result of her touch, or what the blonde would taste like. She wanted to kiss every inch of her body, and surprisingly that didn't scare her, it was the thought of Allie touching her that was holding her back.

She knew it was all in her head, Allie was the polar opposite of Harry, and the younger woman would never hurt her, she had been so patient and attentive towards her, never crossing the boundaries that Bea had put in place to protect herself. One thing she did know was that she never wanted to go another week without holding her in her arms again, and if that meant going public with their relationship then so be it.

She needed to tell Debbie, and it was a conversation that needed to be had face to face, despite how awkward she knew it would be, she owed her daughter that much at least. The young brunette was coming home for the weekend in three weeks for Boomer's birthday, she would talk to her then, although that did mean three more weeks of hiding their relationship She wanted Debbie to hear it from her, not someone else, that would be unfair on her, and would no dubitably strain their recently mended relationship. Feeling the tiredness wash over her she pulled the sleeping blonde in closer, placing a light kiss on her forehead before closing her eyes.

A week later, and teal watch were five hours into their shift when the call came in, a house fire a few blocks away from the station. The flames had taken hold by the time they arrived, the neighbour informing them that he hadn't seen the occupants leave the building. Masking up, Bea and Franky headed in, while Maxine and Fletch vented the property. The smoke was thick and Bea knew they didn't have long, they raced through, sweeping the rooms thoroughly, finding no sign of any occupants until they reached the back of the house. On the floor, in the doorway to one of the bedrooms, was a woman. Bending down, they went to pick her up, noticing a second body beneath her, a girl. Grabbing the woman Franky raced back out, leaving Bea to grab the girl. As Bea carried her over to the ambulance she could see she was in a bad way, she just hoped that they had gotten to them in time.

With the victims on their way to hospital they set about extinguishing the flames, heading back to the station once they were sure that the fire was out. The remainder of the shift had been quiet, and Bea was thankful for that, she couldn't get the image of the woman laying over the girl out of her mind, that could so easily have been her and Debbie.

Once their shift was over she headed over to the hospital to check on the victims of the earlier fire, the doctor informing her that the woman was suffering from third degree burns, and was in a serious but stable condition. The young girl, her daughter, hadn't made it. She was just fourteen, the same age Debbie had been when Harry had torched their house. She couldn't breathe, her throat felt like it was closing up. Thanking the doctor, she raced through the corridors, shooting out of the hospital doors, she gasped for air.

Bridget had been on her way to check on a patient when she saw Bea Smith running through the hospital corridor, the redhead was pale and looked like she was about throw up. She called out to her but she was either too far ahead to hear or lost in her thoughts. Bridget's first thoughts going to the fire crew, she knew her girlfriend's job was dangerous but Franky played it down so often that she sometimes forgot they put their lives on the lie every time they responded to a call. After checking on her patient she headed to the staff room, grabbing her phone from her locker she called Franky to make sure she was ok.

Ending the call, she had discovered that their crew had responded to the call that had left a woman fighting for her life, and her daughter dead. Franky had told her a bit about Bea's past but had never gone into detail, although she had known about the fire. It must have triggered some pretty awful memories for her, no wonder the redhead had looked so wiped out. Bridget informed her girlfriend that the girl had died, and they weren't sure if the mother would pull through. She could tell the brunette was worried about her friend, having been there with her all through the troubles with her ex-husband. At least Bea had Allie now, Franky had told her about catching them together that night in the yard, but had sworn her to secrecy. She was happy for them, Bea deserved some happiness, and Allie clearly cared deeply for her.

Once her breathing was under control Bea jumped in the car and headed home, her mind racing at a million miles an hour. She called Debbie as soon as she got back, her phone going to voicemail she left her a message letting her know that she loved her to the moon and back and that she missed her. Heading upstairs she took a shower before getting changed and going to bed. She had been laying there for over an hour, every time she closed her eyes she could see her laying there on the floor in that house. Jumping out of bed she got dressed and headed out, hoping a bit of fresh air would help. She had been walking around for about an hour when she found herself outside the bar, it was just after 3:30pm so she knew it would be quiet, heading inside she greeted Liz before ordering a drink.

She had been there a couple of hours when Allie appeared, taking the stool next to her. Turning to face the older woman she tucked a stray curl behind her ear before grabbing on to her hand, her thumb tracing a pattern over her skin gently.

"I'm here if you need me" she said, not wanting to push her fragile girlfriend too much. Franky had called her an hour ago, having been worried about Bea since they returned from a shout late last night. She couldn't give too much away but had told the blonde that they had rescued a mother and daughter, and although the circumstances were different to hers it had really shaken the redhead.

Bea hadn't said much, she just held onto the blonde's hand that was resting on her thigh while she drank. Allie knew she'd had too much but didn't want to upset her any more than she already was, and Liz's worrying glances were not helping her concern for her girlfriend. When the redhead had gone to the bathroom the older blonde approached her, clearly concerned for her friend.

"We need to stop her drinking love, and she's not going to like it"

"Have you ever seen her like this before?"

"She was like this about four years ago, something happened with her ex-husband and it she was in a bad way for a while" Liz replied, she wasn't sure how much Bea had shared with the young blonde and didn't want to give too much away.

"Was that after the fire? She told me what happened" the younger woman said, sensing Liz's reluctance to share

"She did? Yeah, even though they both got out it really pulled the rug from under her. I'm glad she's talking to you, she has a tendency to bottle things up and it's not good for her. You really care about her don't you?"

"More than anything" Allie said as Bea came back through into the bar. Jumping down from the bar stool she walked over the redhead, placing her hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"Come with me, I need your help with something" the blonde said, grabbing Bea's hand and leading her through the back and upstairs to the flat, hoping the older woman would open up to her once they were alone.

The minute they had gotten through the door Bea's lips were on hers, pushing her hard into the door the redhead began tugging at her shirt, pulling it over Allie's head before her hands grasped at the button on her jeans. Bea couldn't get the image of the girl out of her head, only now when she saw her it was Debbie's face staring back at her instead. She needed to feel, needed to escape her thoughts, she needed Allie.

Grabbing the redhead's wrists, Allie stilled her movements, stepping out from her position against the door.

"Hey, talk to me Bea, I'm here for you" she said walking over towards the sofa, pulling Bea along with her.

As they approached the sofa Bea pushed the blonde down so she was laying on her back, climbing on top of her, her hands fumbling with the button of her pants again, frustration showing when she couldn't undo it. Leaving the button for now, she tugged on Allie's bra, exposing her breasts, palming her left one while taking her right nipple into her mouth, sucking hard. Grabbing at Allie's jeans she finally managed to undo the button, pulling the zipper down, her right hand tugged at the waistband of the blonde's underwear.

Allie was unbelievably turned on, but she knew that her girlfriend wasn't in a good headspace, and as much as she craved her touch, this was not the time. She knew where it would lead and she wanted their first time to be special, not some drunken fumble on the sofa that the redhead would no doubt regret in the morning, and she loved and respected her too much to let that happen. Placing her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders she pushed her back gently, before sitting up and adjusting her bra.

"Why did you stop?"

"We can't, not tonight, not like this. Bea I…"

"I thought this is what you wanted, or was it all about the chase for you. Now that I'm interested you're not, is that it?" Bea shouted, standing up and racing for the door, tears streaming down her face.

"Shit" Allie yelled out, fastening her jeans she threw her shirt back on before running after the older woman. Racing down the stairs she slammed straight into Franky, and the brunette did not look happy to see her.

"I've just seen Red, and she's a mess, what the fuck did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything, that's the problem. Where is she, I need to talk to her"

"She's gone, jumped in a taxi and took off. You've got five minutes to explain before I kick your arse"

"Not here, you'd better come upstairs" Allie said, turning and leading the pissed off brunette up into the flat, before taking a seat on the sofa.

"Clock's ticking Novak" Franky said, when the blonde showed no sign of talking

"After I got your call I went down to see Liz to ask for a few hours off, Bea was in the bar when I got there. I went to sit with her but she wouldn't talk, she just kept drinking. I thought if we came up here she would open up more, it's difficult when no one knows what's going on between us. As soon as I closed the door she jumped me, I've never seen her like that before, it just wasn't Bea. I pulled away and tried to get her to talk but she came at me again, pulling my clothes off. I knew where it was heading and we haven't gone that far yet. I didn't want her to do something she would regret once she sobered up. She thought I was rejecting her and ran off" Allie said, her voice breaking as she relayed the events to Franky.

"You really like her don't you?"

"I love her Franky, and now she's on her own somewhere thinking that I don't want her" Allie said, bursting into tears

"Hey, she knows how you feel, she's just pissed and emotional. Let her sleep it off and go talk to her in the morning" the brunette said, pulling the sobbing woman into a hug

"I'm worried about her, she shouldn't be on her own, not like this" Allie replied, wiping he eyes with her shirtsleeve as she pulled back from Franky

"She needs time to clear her head. I'll give you a tip on our Red, she'll rant, swear and shout, then she'll wear the carpet thin pacing the room, and then she'll calm down, that's what she does. You need to let her get it out of her system. That shout we went on obviously brought back all the crap with Harry, but she clearly trusts you, she's never let anyone get this close before, ever. I'll call by on my way home, make sure she's ok if that would make you feel better"

"Thank you, that would help. I just hate the thought of her thinking that I don't want her"

"Get some rest then go over there tomorrow and tell her how you feel. Red's a stubborn fucker so it won't be easy, but nothing that's worth having ever is" Franky said, standing up, ruffling the blonde's hair before leaving.

An hour later she received a text from the brunette, letting her know that Bea was home safe, and had told her to fuck off, so was perfectly fine, and reacting in her usual way.

XXXXXXX

 _A/N: Thanks for all the feedback, it's great to know that so many people are enjoying this :)_


	10. Chapter 10

Waking up the next morning Allie took a shower before dressing slowly. She had hardly slept the previous night, all she had wanted to do was run to Bea, wrap her arms around her and never let go. She had never felt like this before, she knew she was punching above her weight, the redhead was an incredible woman, and Allie had to pinch herself every morning to remind herself that it wasn't all just a dream. She had no idea what the older woman saw in her, I mean what could she possibly have to offer? She was living in a studio flat that she couldn't even pay for when she moved in, she had rectified that as soon as her wages had started coming in, but she had nothing to her name and no real prospects. The only thing she could offer her was love, and what if that wasn't enough.

She had almost slipped the previous night, the look on Bea's face as she turned and ran was playing on her mind as she lay in bed. For the best part of two years drugs had been her saviour, her form of escape, and as she laid there in the early hours the need to check out was consuming her. She had gone as far as getting dressed and leaving the flat in search of a fix. Halfway down the stairs the redhead's smiling face popped into her head, stopping her in her tracks. She was hurt and angry, but she had to find another way to deal with it, she couldn't run back to drugs every time things got tough. Bea meant everything to her and she had to step up and be the best version of herself that she could be. Getting high would not help her win the redhead back, no matter how much she craved it.

"Get you're shit together Novak, no one likes a pity party" she told herself. Grabbing her guitar and notebook as she headed out the door. It was a twenty minute walk to Bea's but it would give her chance to plan what she was going to say. The pain she had seen in the redhead's eyes had felt like a knife to the heart but she knew she had done the right thing. If the older woman had come at her like that the first night they met then maybe things would have been different, who was she trying to kid, she knew things would have been different. There was an instant attraction, as soon as she had set eyes on the strikingly beautiful firefighter, and she had known right then that she wanted her.

If Bea had shown her the same interest back then she would have happily taken her right there, up against the fire truck. But things were different now, not that the thought of fucking the redhead like that hadn't crossed her mind on more than one occasion, especially if she was in full uniform but it meant so much more than that. She was totally, completely, irreversibly in love with her, and if she hadn't put a stop to things last night she knew that everything they had built together would have been destroyed beyond repair. She just hoped that she could get her girlfriend to see things that way, if she could even call her that anymore.

Looking up, Allie realised she was outside Bea's house, she had been so lost in her thoughts that she couldn't remember a single second of the journey. Stopping outside the door she took a deep breath, wiping her clammy hands on her jeans, before knocking. It was now or never, and she was not about to go down without a fight. Bea was the best thing that had ever happened to her and she had no intention of letting that go.

Bea had not had a good night, she had drunk far too much for a start, and then she had gone and thrown herself at Allie. The shout had really gotten to her, she had learnt over the years to compartmentalise, tried to leave everything behind at the station, but sometimes it just wasn't possible. There was something about the scene of this particular fire that had triggered her anxiety and fear over the safety of her daughter. She knew that Harry was no longer a threat, and that they were safe, but she couldn't help but worry about Debbie, and she knew, deep down that she always would.

She was hurt when Allie had rejected her advances. At first the blonde's flirting had unsettled her, but the more time they spent together the more she looked forward to the younger woman's cheeky quips and not so subtle advances. She had fallen hard for her, despite her determination to never let anyone close enough again. Allie had come crashing into her life and had taken down her wall, one brick at a time. She wanted to take the next step in their relationship, and knew how hard the blonde was trying to respect her boundaries, but there was still a slither of doubt that once she gave herself to the younger woman completely, she would no longer want her. Allie had been unbelievably understanding, and so patient with her, and she hadn't once given her any cause to think that, but she just couldn't shake the feeling.

She had known last night that she'd had too much to drink, and deep down she was thankful to the blonde for stopping things when she did, but it had hurt, really fucking hurt. She was in no doubt that it had been the Dutch courage that had caused her to instigate things between them, and if she was being completely honest she knew she would have regretted it, had Allie not stopped her.

It wasn't that she didn't want her, that couldn't be further from the truth, the past few weeks she had been craving the blonde's touch more and more. She wanted to touch her, to taste her, and she knew the younger woman would stop at any point if she became uncomfortable, she had just been too scared to act on it. With the copious amount of whiskey in her system last night however, she had been a little less reserved. She had been angry, hurt and embarrassed when she had fled from Allie's flat, blaming the blonde for everything in her drunken stupor, but now that the whiskey haze had cleared she was just plain embarrassed.

How was she ever going to look her in the eye again, the younger woman had been nothing but honourable, and she had thrown it back in her face. She already had no idea what Allie saw in her, the blonde was stunningly beautiful, utterly charming and had a heart of pure gold, what the hell would she want with someone like her. Maybe it was better this way, Allie would get bored of her eventually, and if she fell for her any more than she already had, she was pretty sure she'd never recover.

Jumping in the shower, she dressed herself before heading downstairs. She knew she should eat something but the thought of food made her feel sick, and she wasn't sure if it was the trace of a hangover or the thought of never looking into Allie's calming blue eyes again that was causing it. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge she sat down at the table, picking up her pencil she started to sketch, trying to empty her mind and calm her thoughts.

She had been drawing for about half an hour when she stopped, she had been so wrapped up in her head that she hadn't even realised what was on the page, staring at her sketchbook she found the blonde's beautiful face looking back at her. "Damn it Allie" she yelled out, slamming her pencil on the table before getting up. She needed to get out of her head, and running usually did the trick. Deciding that was the best course of action she turned and headed for her bedroom to get changed into her running gear, she was half way up the stairs when she heard the knock on the door.

Allie knew she was home, she could see a light on in the kitchen. Raising her hand she knocked again, hoping that Bea was just upstairs and not ignoring her. She was just reaching into her pocket to grab her phone when the door opened, a very tired looking Bea stared at her for a few seconds before the door began to close again. Launching herself forward she blocked the door, the redhead stepping back at her movement. She had worked herself up so much on the journey over here that she'd be damned if she was going back without so much as a conversation.

Bea could feel the frustration building, she needed to clear her head, and having the source of that frustration standing right in front of her really wasn't helping. She knew that they needed to talk, but it was too soon, she needed some time.

"What do you want Allie?" she said, unable to hide the frustration in her voice

"You, I want you" the blonde replied without hesitation

"Sure, like you wanted me last night" Bea threw back as Allie walked past her. Turning around she closed the door before following the blonde into the kitchen.

"I did want you last night, I've wanted you ever since I heard your voice in the hospital that night. But I need you to be sure and I want you to be completely comfortable with what we're doing. You were upset last night, and I care about you too much to take advantage of you like that, it wouldn't have been fair. That was why I stopped things, it had nothing to do with me not wanting you, nothing"

"Sure. Are we done here?"

"What? No we're not done, I need to explain things"

"Right, well you've done what you came to so, you can leave now" Bea said. She knew she was being unfair on the younger woman but right now she needed space to calm her racing mind

"I'm not leaving until we sort this out"

"What is there to sort out? Who were we trying to kid, this was never going to work. We both know how this is going to end, I'm just saving us both a whole heap of pain further down the road"

"Bullshit, you're just scared. You're scared and you're pushing me away. Well guess what, I'm not going anywhere" the blonde replied, folding her arms as she stared straight at the older woman

"Please Allie, just go"

"I'm not leaving"

"Fine, I'll go then" the redhead said, turning and storming off up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door behind her. She really hadn't thought this through very well, she was now trapped in her room like a stroppy teenager, and she knew she was acting like one as well. None of this was Allie's fault, she was just looking for an excuse to bail before she got in over her head, although if she was to be completely honest with herself she knew it was too late.

If she hadn't been directly involved, she would have found this whole situation rather funny. The older woman was acting like a stroppy teenager, stamping her feet and slamming doors, berating her for trying to do the right thing. Franky had warned her that the redhead was annoyingly stubborn but she was surprised at just how hot headed she really was, and to make matters worse she had found the whole thing strangely arousing, angry Bea Smith was beyond hot. Really not helping Novak, she mentally scalded herself, it was not the time to be thinking those thoughts.

Picking her guitar up, she crept quietly up the stairs, coming to a stop beside the redhead's closed bedroom door. Sitting down with her back against the wall she placed the strap over her shoulder, adjusting the guitar before starting to strum the chords. She had planned to come over and pour her heart out to the older woman but in the spur of the moment she thought she'd try a different tactic. This could go one of two ways, she just hoped her pissed off girlfriend would take it in the way it was intended.

Bea had heard the creak in the floorboards on the landing, alerting her to the blonde's presence. She had expected to hear a knock on the door, so was surprised when the soft sound of Allie's guitar floated through the air, sitting down on the edge of her bed she listened to the melody. Closing her eyes she could visualise the younger woman's soft fingers plucking at the strings, her eyes shooting open as Allie started to sing, was she really hearing this right?

 _Now then mardy bum_

 _I see your frown_

 _And it's like looking down the barrel of a gun_

 _And it goes off_

 _And out come all these words_

 _Oh there's a very pleasant side to you_

 _A side I much prefer_

 _It's one that laughs and jokes around_

 _Remember cuddles in the kitchen_

 _Yeah, to get things off the ground_

 _And it was up, up and away_

 _Oh, but it's right hard to remember_

 _That on a day like today, when you're all argumentative_

 _And you've got the face on_

She could hear movement from inside the redhead's bedroom, the door opening slowly to reveal a scowling Bea, clearly unimpressed with her song choice. As their eyes locked Allie could see that the older woman's gaze had softened slightly, and was that the trace of a smirk she could see? Deciding to push her luck she continued, her gaze never leaving her girlfriend's

 _Well now then mardy bum_

 _Oh I'm in trouble again, aren't I_

 _I thought as much_

 _Cause you turned over there_

 _Pulling that silent disappointment face_

 _The one that I can't bare_

There it was, that bright, beautiful smile that lit up the entire room. Her gamble had paid off, Bea was walking towards her, grinning like an idiot. Removing the strap from her shoulder, she placed the guitar down before standing up, her eyes locked with the redhead's the entire time.

"I can't believe you came all this way to insult me via song, although I suppose I should be thankful that you didn't write that one" Bea said, trying, unsuccessfully to sound annoyed

"I hadn't planned on doing that, it came to me after you stormed off like an extra from Kevin and Perry Go Large"

"I did not storm off…" the redhead said, cutting herself off when she saw the smile on Allie's face

"I did storm off, I'm sorry. I was embarrassed about last night and according to a friend or mine I have a tendency to be quite stubborn when I feel like I'm backed into a corner"

"Yeah, she did mention something along those lines when she came to lay into me last night, although I believe her exact words were that you were 'a stubborn fucker', but what's a curse word or two between friends anyway"

"I'm sorry for acting like an arse, and for last night. I am grateful for what you did, even if I didn't show it at the time" Bea said, stepping closer to the younger woman

"It's ok…besides, you're really sexy when you're angry" Allie replied, kissing her girlfriend gently, her fingers tracing patterns on the older woman's back, through her shirt.

The minute she opened the door and saw the blonde standing outside her resolve had crumbled. She had been stupid to think she could walk away, she needed Allie like she needed air. Unfortunately her stubborn streak hadn't been so quick to surrender, resulting in her embarrassing herself again. Twice in two days, she really was making a habit of it. Of course the younger woman had taken it all in her stride, hitting the nail on the head when she had accused her of pushing her away because she was scared. She had even gone as far as making a joke of the whole situation with her little performance, diffusing the tension instantly and putting Bea at ease. And then she had kissed her, and all her fears and worries had disappeared. Wrapping her arms around the younger woman she pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss, a loud rumble from her stomach breaking them apart as the blonde smiled against her lips.

"Hungry?" Allie said laughing as the older woman's stomach growled again

"I would say only for you but it would appear my stomach would disagree. You fancy some breakfast?"

"I fancy you…but I wouldn't say no to breakfast" the blonde joked as Bea took her hand, leading her down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Can I help?"

"You don't have to"

"I know but I want to. The first night I stayed here and we cooked dinner together, I liked it. It sounds crazy but it was the first time in years that I felt like I belonged somewhere, that I mattered to someone"

"It doesn't sound crazy at all. I felt it to you know, I just didn't know what 'it' was at the time. And you do belong Allie, you're so special to me" Bea said, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind the younger woman's ear, "Now come on, I'm starving" she added, turning and opening the fridge.

After sitting down to a breakfast of pancakes and freshly squeezed orange juice they moved to the sofa. Allie loved being here with Bea like this, just the two of them cuddled together. Bea's head was resting in her lap, her red curls fanned out like a halo, as the older woman held her hand, her thumb tracing patterns on the inside of her wrist.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier, none of this was your fault and I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I just get so lost in my head sometimes that I can't see what's right in front of me, I got so used to Harry treating me like I'm nothing and taking what he wanted from me that I expect the same from everyone. I get so anger with myself for allowing him to control my thoughts still, and sometimes I direct it at the wrong people. Thank you for what you did, for letting me rant, although I'm not sure I could have stayed as calm as you did, in fact I know I couldn't. Do you ever get angry?"

"All the time, although for the past two years if something was bothering me I got high, and all my problems vanished, well until it wore off, then I was just angry again. I need to tell you something, I don't want there to be any secrets between us" Allie said, her nerves kicking in as she spoke

"Ok, what is it?"

"Last night I couldn't sleep. All I wanted to do was hold you, and it was killing me that I couldn't make everything right between us. Franky had told me to give you some space, and I was trying but it was eating me up. I was angry at you for leaving like that and angry at myself for letting you go. My head was spinning, it was driving me insane, and for the first time in months I needed a hit, needed something to take it all away. I got dressed and left the flat, made it half way down the stairs before I turned back"

"What stopped you?"

"You did. I'm not a nice person when I'm high and I never want you to see me like that, I never want to be that person with you, to you"

"I'm glad you turned back, and I'm so sorry, it's all my fault"

"No its not. This has nothing to do with you, it's all on me. I've been so used to checking out from my problems that I'd forgotten how to deal with feeling angry, or hurt. Back then I was a different person, you've given me so much Bea, I actually feel like I have a purpose in the world again, so thank you. I just need to find another way to deal with those feelings when they arise"

"You do have a purpose, and you always did, please don't ever sell yourself short again. Will you promise me something?" Bea asked, concern showing on her face

"Anything"

"If you feel like that again talk to me, whatever time, day or night ok. I want to be there for you while you figure this out"

"I promise, but you have to talk to me too, even if you are hot when you're angry. What happened yesterday?" the blonde asked, her fingers playing with a lock of Bea's hair.

"We were called to a fire at a house, it was well alight when we arrived. I went in with Franky to sweep the building, we were at the back of the building when we spotted a woman, she was badly burned but she was breathing. We went to pick her up when we noticed there was someone underneath her, it turned out to be her daughter, and she was in a bad way. I went to the hospital once my shift finished to see how they were doing but the girl didn't make it. She was fourteen, the same age Debbie was when Harry…." Bea said, her eyes filling with tears

"Hey, it's ok, take your time"

"I went home and tried to get some sleep but every time I closed my eyes I could see her lying there, but it wasn't her face I could see, it was Debbie's. After a while I decided to go for a walk, try and clear my head, the next thing I knew I was outside Fuel. I'd been there a couple of hours when you came down"

"You should have called me, I would have come straight over. I know there's nothing I can do to take it all away but I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you, and you don't have to deal with this alone ok"

"Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me" the redhead said as she sat up and cuddled into the blonde.

Half an hour later Bea had fallen asleep in the younger woman's arms, and Allie really needed to pee, talk about bad timing. She tried to slide out from her girlfriends embrace but the older woman just held on tighter, she really didn't want to wake her, but wetting herself really wasn't an option. Shaking her gently until she stirred, sleepy brown eyes looked at her in confusion, as she stood up, holding her hand out to the redhead.

"Why did you move, I was comfy" Bea asked, her voice more husky than normal

"Because you need to go to bed…and I really need to pee" the blonde said, leading her girlfriend up the stairs.

Entering the bedroom she pulled back the covers as Bea got changed before climbing into bed, tucking her in, she placed a soft kiss on her forehead before heading to the bathroom. Coming back through Allie took her jeans off before slipping in behind her girlfriend, pulling her in close as they both fell asleep.

Allie woke up several hours later to the feeling of Bea's fingers tracing patterns on her stomach where her shirt had ridden up in her sleep. Smiling as she opened her eyes, she turned to face the older woman, who was watching her intently.

"I love waking up with you" the redhead said, before kissing her gently

"I love it more" Allie replied, flipping them over so she was hovering above the older woman before she started to tickle her

"Allieee…." Bea whined, she hated being tickled, and she know that the blonde knew that too

"Say the magic word and I'll stop"

"Never…" Bea replied, her bottom lip sticking out as she pretended to sulk

"Don't make me sing that song again" the younger woman said, stilling her hands

"I still can't believe you did that, it was so mean. So what was the grand plan then if it wasn't to come over and insult me? It would be a shame for it to go to waste since you went to so much effort"

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah, I really want to know"

"Ok" Allie said, jumping off of the bed and grabbing her guitar before coming to sit beside her girlfriend, taking a deep breath she began to play, hoping she wouldn't freak the redhead out too much.

 _Everybody's sayin' seize the day_

 _All I hear when they say seize the day is your name_

 _So alone with the love so tragic_

 _One taste, I'm a full blown addict_

 _Now I keep comin' back, got to have it_

 _Gotta have it, gotta have it_

 _In jail or devil or neither_

 _And you got me sweatin' that fever_

 _And when the heat is gone you make me a Bea-liever_

 _Oh, oh, oh love you crazy_

 _Oh, oh, oh love you crazy_

 _Everybody's sayin' seize the day_

 _Your love is a little bit crazy, my love is a little bit crazy_

 _Cause everything that we could feel, we feel insanely_

 _Oh, oh, oh love you crazy_

 _Oh, oh, oh love you…._

Locking eyes with the older woman as she sang the last line, her heart skipping a beat at the look her girlfriend was giving her. Placing the guitar down she crawled over the bed, straddling Bea's legs she sat on her lap before taking her head in her hands, her eyes never leaving the redhead's as she spoke.

"I love you Bea"

"You….you do?"

"Yeah I do, I love you. I'm so in love with you that it scares me sometimes" Allie said, her thumb brushing lightly over Bea's bottom lip before she leaned in, kissing her softly, her fingers tangling in red curls as she felt the older woman moan against her lips. The redhead's hands running up her back, pulling her in closer as she deepened the kiss.

"Allie I…I.." Bea stuttered as she pulled back from the kiss. She was pretty sure she loved the blonde, but couldn't bring herself to say the words, at least not yet

"Sshh, it's ok, you don't have to say anything. I just needed you to know how I feel, how special you are to me. You're my whole world Bea Smith, and right here with you is the only place I want to be" the younger woman said, sensing Bea's hesitation.

She knew how the older woman felt about her, it was obvious to her every time their eyes locked. And the fact that she was here with her right now, like this was all the confirmation that she needed.

Could Allie be any more perfect, she had sensed her hesitation instantly, sweeping it away with a few words, putting her at ease. No one had ever been able to read her like the blonde could, it was as though she could see right into her soul, and surprisingly that didn't scare her. How was it possible that this beautiful woman in front of her could calm her down with a touch, relax her with a look, and make her heart beat out of her chest every time she felt her lips against her own.

Allie had been working incredibly hard organizing the open mic night, she had been canvasing at the local university campuses, handing out flyers around the city, and had hired someone to help her set up a website for the bar. She had nine out of the ten slots filled up to now, and she was really hoping that it would be a success.

Bea had been unbelievably supportive, especially so a couple of nights ago when they were curled up together on the sofa, in the middle of a heated make-out session, when the blonde's phone had rung. Apologizing to her girlfriend, she leaned over and grabbed her phone, answering the call, it had been one of the bands calling to confirm the details of their set. Ending the call she turned back to Bea, pulling her in and picking up where they had left off, only for the bloody phone to go again, another artist was wanting to change slots.

It had continued that way for most of the evening, the event was in two days and everyone was wanting to sort out the last minute details. Her girlfriend had been amazing, they hadn't seen much of one another over the past few days, their shift patterns seemed to be working against them, and the time they did have kept getting interrupted by Allie's phone. The redhead was on a day shift the following morning so decided to go to bed, leaving the blonde to deal with the endless stream of phone calls, what was it about musicians, could they not call at a reasonable hour. Kissing Allie on the cheek, she headed up the stairs, hoping the younger woman would be able to get some rest soon.

She had been working so hard to get everything ready on time, she just hoped it would bring in the customers, there was a lot riding on this for both Liz and Boomer, and she knew Allie was feeling the pressure, not that she would admit it. Bea wished there was more she could do to help her, but all she could do was be there when she needed her. Waking up in the middle of the night she felt Allie's body pressed against hers, smiling to herself she snuggled in closer, glad the blonde was finally managing to get some rest.

XXXXXXXX

 _A/N: The lyrics are from 'Mardy Bum' by the Arctic Monkeys and 'Love You Crazy' by Mikky Ekko_


	11. Chapter 11

She was nervous about tonight, there was a lot riding on this for all of them, especially Liz and Boomer, and the older blonde had put so much trust in her that she really hoped she wouldn't let her down. The line-up was set and all the artists were fully prepped and hopefully, ready to go.

Allie had been at the bar all day, racing around getting everything set up. Her girlfriend had asked Franky for a lift to work the night before so she could lend her the car, which had made things a whole lot easier. She really hadn't been looking forward to racing all over the city on the tram all day, not to mention how time consuming it would be.

It was late afternoon when Bea arrived, bag in hand. She was wearing her dungarees, the ones she always wore when she was working on the bike, a tight vest underneath showing off her toned arms, and Allie nearly dropped the speaker she was trying to pick up. The redhead smirking at the younger woman's reaction to her as she walked over to her, grabbing the speaker she had been attempting to lift and carrying it onto the makeshift stage.

"Don't want you hurting yourself now do we" Bea said, scanning the bar to make sure they were alone before kissing the blonde quickly

"Fucking tease"

"You know it baby. Now what do you want me to do?"

"Seen as you're so strong you can bring the rest of the equipment up here"

"Not a problem Alliecat, sit down for a bit, relax, I've got this" the redhead replied, her fingers running across the younger woman's stomach as she passed her.

Allie sat and watched as her girlfriend carried all the equipment up onto the stage, occasionally giving out instructions as to where things needed to go. She had struggled when she had tried to lift that speaker, but Bea looked like she was carrying feathers, her muscles flexing as she set the thing down on the stage. She could feel her arousal building, wishing it was her that the redhead was picking up. Closing her eyes she pictured the older woman lifting her up, her back pressed hard against the wall and legs wrapped around Bea's waist, as her girlfriend fucked her hard. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes, this really wasn't the time to get herself all worked up. Looking up, her eyes locked with Bea's, the older woman smirking at her as she crossed the room, the look on her face telling Allie that the redhead knew exactly what she had been thinking about.

Bea could feel Allie's eyes on her as she carried the equipment up onto the stage area, and she loved it when her girlfriend looked at her like that, like she was the only one in the room. Placing the speaker down she turned to face the blonde, whose eyes were now closed, lips parted slightly and her breathing was heavy. Stopping what she was doing she watched Allie as she took a deep breath before opening her eyes. As they locked with Bea's she could see the burning want in the younger woman's eyes, and it was driving her wild. She wanted Allie in every way, and although she was still nervous about taking the next step she knew she couldn't wait much longer. The urge to touch her, taste her had been consuming her for that past week, ever since the blonde had said those three words to her. Harry very rarely said it, two or three times maybe in the fifteen years they were together, and she was pretty sure he hadn't meant it when he did. Once again Allie was different, she knew the minute the words left those perfect lips that she had meant every single word, and it was there in every look, and every touch. Smirking at her girlfriend she wandered over towards her, she stopped in her tracks when Boomer came bounding through the door, ready to start her shift. Ruffling Allie's hair she turned and carried on bringing the equipment onto the stage.

Once everything was in place Bea headed upstairs to grab a shower while the blonde connected everything up, and made sure it was all working correctly. Stepping out of the shower she dried herself off, realising she'd forgotten to bring her clothes into the room. Wrapping a towel around her waist she wandered out of the bathroom, coming face to face with Allie, the younger woman's eyes black with desire as they raked over her body, before locking with her own, and she wasn't even embarrassed at being caught staring.

She had finished setting everything up, the only thing left to do was check the sound. Her guitar was upstairs so she figured she may as well shower and change while she was up there, then she could concentrate on the event without any further interruptions. The redhead had been gone a while so she figured she'd be about ready by now. Walking into the flat she closed the door behind her, turning around she came face to face with a half-naked Bea.

"Fuck…sorry, I'll go back down, give you some privacy"

"No, stay. I won't be long, I just need to grab my clothes" Bea said, indicating to the bag on the floor beside the bed, her cheeks red in embarrassment at being caught in a state of undress. She was still extremely shy in front of Allie, she knew it was silly but she couldn't help it.

Sensing the redhead's discomfort Allie headed into the kitchen area to grab a drink, her back to the older woman to give her some privacy.

"You want a beer babe" she called out as Bea headed back into the bathroom

"Yeah, thanks" her girlfriend replied before closing the door.

Five minute later Bea appeared from the bathroom dressed in a fitted black shirt and tight ripped skinny jeans, and she looked sexy as hell.

"It's all yours" the older woman said, gesturing to the bathroom as she headed over to the kitchen to grab the beer that Allie had got her.

Turning around she saw the blonde walking across the room, heading for a shower, completely naked. As their eyes locked Allie smirked at her, throwing her a wink before walking into the bathroom. Downing her beer in one go, Bea took a deep breath, trying to calm the throbbing sensation in her groin, before heading back downstairs, leaving Allie to get ready, now who was being a fucking tease she thought as she entered the bar.

Allie had seen the look in Bea's eyes as she had walked passed her to go for a shower, it was the same look that she was sure was reflected in her own eyes when she had seen the redhead with nothing but a towel around her waist, desire. The older woman had been getting more confident the past few nights they had spent with each other, although they still hadn't slept together yet.

Grabbing her guitar, she headed downstairs to check on the sound system, plugging the lead in before starting to play, the opening chords of Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns N' Roses blasting out across the bar. Once she had checked everything she headed over to the bar to see if Liz needed any help, Franky staring at her with her mouth wide open as she passed.

"What's up with you Doyle?" she asked, as Bea watched on, a smirk on her face

"I didn't know you played, you've got some skilled fingers there Blondie"

"That was only a warm up, I'm saving myself for later, right Bea!" Allie threw back, making the brunette laugh and her girlfriend blush simultaneously

"You're one lucky bitch, do you know that Red" Franky said as she turned back to Bea, the redhead blushing again as she thought about what her friend was referring to.

The bar was starting to fill up, and Bea couldn't remember it being so busy on a Wednesday night for years. It looked like it was going to be a good night, and she was so pleased for Liz and Boomer, but more so for her girlfriend. She had worked bloody hard to pull this off and she would be so disappointed if things didn't go well. Then first couple of artists had arrived and Allie was racing around getting everything sorted for them. She had roped Boomer into helping her clear a couple of the store rooms out earlier that afternoon, and they were currently being used as makeshift dressing rooms.

As the first act took to the stage Bea wandered over to Allie, bottle of water in her hand. The blonde had been running around like an idiot for the past hour and a half, and Bea had remembered her saying that she wasn't planning on drinking until the event was over, the bottle of beer up in the flat had been to calm her nerves, but she hadn't touched a drop since. Coming to a stop in front of her girlfriend she handed her the water, her fingers brushing the blonde's lightly as she took the drink. Squeezing Allie's hand gently, she headed back over to her friends. She would be glad when everything was out in the open, the urge to kiss her girlfriend was consuming her.

The evening was a roaring success and the bar was packed to the rafters all night. The last band had just finished playing and they were already asking about the next event, not wanting to miss out on a slot. Liz had called Allie into the back half way through the evening to ask her if she would be interested in doing it on a regular basis. She would need to get someone else in to help behind the bar but it would be worth it if the takings so far were anything to go on. The younger blonde had jumped at the chance, as stressful as it had all been she had loved every minute. They decided on once a fortnight to start with, it would give Allie the opportunity and time to set things up properly, and Liz would still need her for a few shifts behind the bar until she found a replacement. If everything worked out then Wednesday night's would become open mic night at Fuel on a permanent basis.

Bea watched on as Allie buzzed around the bar, an ever present group of people hovering around her, some were trying to book their slot for the next event and others were wanting to know how they could get added to the line-up. She was so proud of her girlfriend, she took everything in her stride, not getting flustered once, and she couldn't stop the wide smile that crept onto her face every time the blonde looked over to her. They hadn't had much time together during the evening and Bea was missing her terribly, she was just glad that Allie had asked her to stay over, at least she would be able to wake up with her, something that was fast becoming the best part of the day for Bea.

The drummer guy from the band that were on seventh had been watching Allie all night, and it was starting to grate on Bea. She knew she had nothing to worry about, but she really didn't like the way he was looking at her. As the blonde headed into the back she saw him put the kit down that he was carrying, before turning and following her. Feeling her body tense, the redhead put her drink down and headed in the direction of her girlfriend. Heading down the corridor, she was just about to round the corner when she heard voices, one of them was Allie's. Stopping in her tracks she stood and listened, that little shit had just asked her out.

"Look, you seem like a really nice guy, and you guys are really, really good but that's where my interest stops I'm afraid. I have a girlfriend that I love very much, she's my whole world. I'm sorry" Allie said

Bea's heart was beating out of her chest as she heard the blonde's words, turning around she headed back out into the bar to wait for her girlfriend, the drummer guy appearing a couple of minutes later with a downcast look on his face.

An hour later and all the customers had gone, Franky, Bridget and Maxine had stayed behind to help Liz and Boomer clear up as Doreen had to get back to Josh. Bea was helping Allie sort everything out her end, she had papers scattered all over the desk in the back office, and there had been so many artists who hadn't played wanting to leave her their details for next time. They had just finished sorting all the paperwork out when Bea stepped into the blonde, wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm so proud of you Alliecat, you're amazing, I hope you know that" the redhead said, leaning forward and capturing the younger woman's lips in a kiss that left them both tingling down to their toes, Allie's hands running up Bea's back, pulling her deeper into the kiss.

They were so lost in each other that they missed Liz opening the door. The older blonde had gone in search of Allie to thank her for everything she had done, what she hadn't expected was to find her locked in a passionate embrace with Bea. It had been obvious from the start that there had been a connection between the two women, but given the redhead's past she hadn't expected anything to come of it. Well that was fifty bucks down the drain then she thought, Smiles had been running a wager on them after seeing how Allie had looked at Bea that night she stayed at the station. Liz, of course had bet against them, although her friends happiness was worth so much more to her than a lost bet. Turning around, she walked back out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her, she would speak to Allie later.

Heading back out front, Bea found her friends sitting at the bar, having a drink. Pulling up a stool she sat down as Liz handed her a bottle of beer, the older blonde giving her a strange look as Boomer asked where Allie was.

"I'm right here, miss me did you Booms?" the blonde said as she walked towards them, coming to stand beside Bea, before grabbing the redhead's beer and downing it.

"What? I was thirsty" she said as her girlfriend scowled at her, both of them smiling as Liz placed two more bottles in front of them.

They chatted about the evening, Liz thanking Allie for all her hard work and Boomer joking about the lengths some people will go to, to get out of serving customers. Allie was exhausted but right there, in that moment, she felt like she was part of the little family. Yes, it was a little dysfunctional at times, but she had never felt as accepted as she did with Bea and her friends. Her Bea, her wonderful, caring, protective, sweet, sexy Bea, who was looking at her with so much love that it almost made her cry. After finishing their drinks they all decided to call it a night, Maxine asking Bea if she wanted to share a taxi with her and Franky.

"Allie asked me to help her with something so you guys get off, I'll grab a taxi later" the redhead replied, hoping Maxine was more convinced by her excuse than she was. It didn't help that Franky was stood beside the tall brunette smirking at Bea.

After Bea had promised to call Maxine when she got home, everyone headed off. Locking up they headed upstairs, the blonde looked exhausted but the minute they were back inside the safety of the flat her lips were on Bea's, fingers running lightly across the older woman's jaw. Wrapping her arms around Allie's waist, the redhead pulled her in closer, her entire body burning with desire as her girlfriend let out a loud moan at the increase in contact. Running he hands up Allie's sides she lifted the blonde's shirt up, breaking the kiss so she could remove it completely before crashing their lips together again, her hands roaming all over the younger woman's exposed stomach before moving up, kneading her breasts through the fabric of her bra.

"Oh god…Bea" Allie moaned out as the redhead tweaked her nipple, her fingers clawing at the buttons on Bea's shirt, desperate to feel her skin pressed up against her.

Once the offending item had been removed Allie took a step back, her eyes raking over her girlfriend, she was so beautiful and she felt so lucky to be able to see her like this, and be with her in this way. Letting Bea take the lead, she allowed herself to be walked towards the bed, their lips locked together as they stumbled across the room. Coming to a stop as the back of her legs made contact with the bed, Allie felt the older woman's hands tugging at the waistband of her jeans. Lifting her head, her gaze locked with Bea's, her deep brown eyes now black with desire.

"Are you sure?" Allie asked, her voice barely above a whisper

Not trusting her voice, the redhead nodded before crashing their lips together as her fingers made light work of the button on Allie's jeans. Stepping back she ran her hands down Allie's toned legs, pulling the jeans down as she went, her girlfriend leaning on her shoulder for support as she stepped out of them, kicking them off to the side and out of the way. Standing back up Bea let her eyes roam over the blonde's body, she was breathtakingly beautiful, and she was almost too scared to touch her. Running her hands up the outside of Allie's thighs and over her hips, they came to rest on her waist, the younger woman stepping forward, taking her bottom lip between her teeth and sucking on it, her hands grabbing at her jean clad arse, pulling her closer, as she kissed her hard.

"Can I take these off? I want to feel you" Allie panted as they broke apart, their kiss leaving her gasping for breath

"Yeah…" Bea replied, her voice coming out as a low rumble, causing the younger woman to moan as she unfastened her jeans and pushed them down at lightning speed, the redhead stepping out of them as she pushed Allie back onto the bed, climbing over and straddling her.

Leaning forward, Bea kissed her way across the blonde's stomach, up between her breasts and along her collarbone, Allie's hips bucking up into her as she sucked and nipped at the pulse point on her neck.

"Fuck….Bea…" the younger woman growled as the redhead's right hand played with her nipple through her bra.

Bea had no idea what she was doing, but the way Allie's body was responding to her touch, and the sounds she was making were driving her on, and driving her wild at the same time. She could feel the younger woman's hips push off the bed, causing a wave of pleasure to tear through her body.

"Allie…" she called out softy, as her body jerked forward, increasing the contact, their lips crashing together again as hands roamed and grabbed at exposed skin.

"I want to touch you…is…is that ok?" Bea asked, her nerves evident in her voice

"More than ok" Allie replied, her fingers stroking the redhead's face before she captured her lips again.

Bea ran her right hand down between the blonde's breasts and across her stomach, her lips kissing down her neck, stopping at her pulse point again she nipped the younger woman's skin gently before sucking down on it, leaving a light mark, her fingers playing with the waistband of Allie's underwear when her phone rang. Groaning in frustration she leaned over, grabbed her phone and answered it, Maxine's voice coming down the line.

"Bea, are you ok? It's been over an hour, you were meant to call me"

"Yeah, sorry. I must have lost track of time. I'm home now though so no need to worry" Be replied, her voice wavering as Allie's fingers traced patterns across her stomach

"Are you sure you're ok, you don't sound yourself" her friend asked, clearly not convinced

Climbing off the blonde, Bea wandered over to the sofa to speak to Maxine, Allie's wandering hands were not making it easy to keep her voice neutral. She was grateful for her friend's concern, the brunette commenting on the apparent strange mood Bea seemed to have been in when her and Franky had left. The redhead passed it off as being tired and hoped that Maxi would buy it, she couldn't tell her that the real reason that she was so distracted had been the blonde standing beside her that she was so desperate to touch. Eventually Bea had put her friends mind at rest, ending the call she walked back over to the bed, finding Allie fast asleep. Climbing in behind her girlfriend she switching the light off, dropped a light kiss on her shoulder before wrapping her up in her arms, falling asleep with a smile on her face.

The next morning was chaotic, they had both been so distracted the previous night that they had forgotten to set the alarm. Allie had been the first to wake up, her girlfriend's strong arms wrapped around her holding her so close that it warmed her heart, she was so in love with her.

Glancing at the clock and seeing that it was just gone eleven, she leapt out of bed, the older woman waking up at the sudden movement.

"Shit…fuck…" the blonde said as she raced around the room, frantically pulling clothes from the wardrobe.

"Woah, slowdown…what's the rush?" Bea asked as she sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes

"Have you seen the time? I'm meant to be opening up in less than an hour and look at me!"

"You look good from where I'm sitting" the older woman said as her eyes took in the vision before her, Allie was standing there in nothing but her underwear, and she looked absolutely incredible. Climbing out of bed she walked over to the blonde, pulling her into a soft, slow kiss, the younger woman's hands tangling in her hair, holding her close

"Good morning" Bea said as they broke apart

"It is now" Allie replied, capturing her girlfriends lips again, her fingers trailing lightly up her sides

"I thought you were in a rush" the redhead said as she pulled back from the younger woman's embrace

"Five more minutes won't hurt, and I could always go downstairs like this"

"Don't even think about it"

"No?" Allie asked, a smirk on her face

"No. I don't want anyone else's eyes on you, only mine"

"I'm yours am I?"

"Yeah, mine"

"Well you better claim what's yours then"

"Oh I intend to. Now go and have a shower, you're late enough as it is" Bea said, pushing the blonde in the direction of the bathroom, unable to miss the look of want in her girlfriend's eyes.

Forty five minutes later and Allie was running down the stairs, she had three minutes before she was due to open up. Racing through the door into the bar as she fastened the last few buttons on her shirt, she almost crashed into Liz, the older blonde was busy prepping the bar.

"Morning love"

"Morning. I'm so sorry, I overslept. Wait, I thought I was opening up today?" Allie said as she headed around the front of the bar to put the chairs down.

"Don't worry about it, I thought I'd come in and give you a hand, you looked worn out last night"

"Yeah, I was that tired that I forgot to set my alarm" the younger blonde said, although it had more to do with her girlfriend's soft lips and wandering hands than being tired, not that Liz needed to know that.

An hour later and the bar was quiet so Liz decided to go and check the stock, she would need to send her order through later anyway so she may as well take advantage while it was quiet. As she headed through into the store room she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, continuing down the corridor she came face to face with Bea, the redhead looked like a teenager trying to sneak out of the house without her parents seeing.

"Liz…hi. I was err…just coming to drop something off for Allie…but she's not home. I'll call back later"

"Sure love, whatever you say. She's in the bar, why don't you go and find her" the older blonde replied, smiling at Bea's flustered rant, she clearly hadn't been home since last night

"Nah, it's ok, I'll catch her later"

"Don't be daft, go on through, don't want you driving all the way here for nothing. I thought it was you're car I saw outside"

"I lent it to Allie, I came over on the bike" Bea replied, holding up the helmet in her hand

"Oh right. Well go on through, I know she'll be happy to see you, she always is" Liz said as she turned and headed into the store room, smiling to herself at the flustered state of her friend, the bike had also been here when she arrived an hour ago.

Something was off with Liz, she was as friendly as always but she kept smiling at her. Thinking no more about it Bea headed down the corridor, in search of her favourite blonde, stopping in the doorway to gaze at her as she wiped the bar down, a faraway look in her eyes.

Allie was surprised when Bea wandered through into the bar, they had arranged to meet up later once her shift was finished, and the redhead had offered to cook dinner. Tomorrow was a day off for both of them so she was hoping they could spend the day together, things had been so hectic recently and she was having serious withdrawals.

She still couldn't believe she had fallen asleep on her girlfriend last night, there had been something different about the older woman, she seemed more relaxed, and the way her hands had roamed over her body had driven her wild with want. That was until her phone had rung, she knew Maxine was only looking out for a friend but could her timing have been any worse.

"Hey you, I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon, not that I'm complaining. Is everything ok?" Allie said, smiling as her girlfriend walked over to her

"Everything's fine, or at least I think it is. Liz caught me leaving the flat, I made up some excuse about dropping something off for you but I'm not sure she believed me. I didn't realise she would be here this morning"

"Me neither, she said she came in because I looked tired but I don't know. You don't think she knows do you?"

"Nah, she'd have said something if she did. I can't wait for Debbie to come home, all this sneaking around is driving me crazy" Bea said

"Me too, I really want to kiss you right now. And I'm so sorry about last night, I promise I'll make it up to you later. Now get out of here before I jump you" the blonde replied, her eyes never leaving her girlfriend arse as she walked out.

After heading home to change Bea rode over to the station, Will had called her as she left the bar and asked her to stop by as there was something he needed to discuss with her. Parking the bike up in the car park she wandered through the station, in the direction of her boss's office, her mind going back to the previous night with Allie. She had been surprised at how natural it felt to touch the blonde, not that she had touched her anywhere near as much as she had wanted to, Maxi really did have the worst timing. At least she would be seeing her again tonight, and she would make sure her phone was switched off this time. As she walked past the mess room she heard Kaz call out to her.

"You're looking pleased with yourself Smith"

"I am. What do you want Kaz?"

"Just wondering how you sleep at night that's all"

"Oh I sleep just fine, not that it should be any concern of yours"

"So it doesn't bother you that your poor husband's locked up in a prison cell while you wander free? What are you doing her anyway, off for a little rendezvous with lover boy are we?"

"Ex-husband, and the bastard is exactly where he should be, not that it's any of your concern. And for your information I've been called in for a meeting, not that that's any of your business either" Bea snapped as she continued down the corridor

"Don't forget to lock the door and draw the blinds Bea" Kaz shot back as she followed the redhead

"Why don't you just piss off Proctor" Bea said, turning to square up to the blonde.

"Smith, my office. Proctor, if you don't get back to work right now you'll be on dunny duty for the next month, do I make myself clear" Will bellowed down the corridor, could these two not be left alone for a minute?

"Sure thing boss, was just being friendly, right Smith" Kaz replied, turning and walking away before the redhead had a chance to reply.

Following Will into his office Bea took a seat opposite him. He informed her that he was planning on applying for a promotion and wanted to put her forward to take over his position if he was successful. It would be a few months until he found out if he had got the job but wanted to see if it was something she would be interested in.

"Yeah I'm interested, why me though?"

"You're one of the best firefighters I've ever worked with that's why. And if I leave I want to know the team's in good hands. It will mean that you would have to manage Proctor though, you think you can handle that?"

"Not a problem. I have no issue with her, she just doesn't seem to like me for some reason. She'll be pissed though, if I end up being her boss"

"That will be her problem not yours, she can always transfer. Can we keep this between us for now though, I don't want it to become common knowledge until I know I've got it?"

"Not a problem. I want to tell Allie though, I don't want there to be any secrets between us" Bea replied, not realising what she had just said

"Sure. So she's the reason for the change in you recently is she? Remind me to thank her the next time I see her" Will said, grinning at Bea as the realisation that she had slipped up hit her.

"I…Err…" the redhead stumbled, she really hadn't meant to say that

"Look, I won't say anything ok. But I'm pleased for you, I don't think I've ever seen you look so happy. She's good for you" Will said, sensing Bea's discomfort

"Yeah she is, I've never felt like this before" the redhead replied, a bright smile on her face at the thought of the blonde

"Does anyone else know?"

"Only Franky, she kind of caught us together"

"Oh I bet she loved that" Will said, laughing at the look on the redhead's face. She had been through so much over the years, he was glad she had found someone.

After Will filled her in on what she would need to read up on she headed home to start preparing dinner. She wanted everything to be perfect for tonight, Allie had been so supportive and patient with her that she wanted to spoil her. Bea still didn't understand how she could have gotten so lucky, or how so many people in the blonde's past could just cast her aside like that. She had never met anyone as selfless as Allie before, the younger woman had always put her needs first, even if it was at the detriment of her own. The way she had stepped up to the plate to help Liz and Boomer had made her heart swell, she had run herself ragged the past few days to make sure the open mic night had been a success, and Bea was so glad that she got to be part of her life. And then it hit her like a bolt of lightning, she loved her, she was head over heels in love with Allie, and the thought didn't scare her one bit.


	12. Chapter 12

Bea had just started dinner preparations when her phone rang, putting the knife down she wiped her hands before answering the call, Debbie's name lighting up the screen. Her daughter had called to let her know how her exams had gone, and by the excitement in her voice they had gone very well. She still missed the young brunette terribly, but since her last visit they had started speaking a couple of times a week, or more if the redhead's shift pattern allowed. After Debbie had filled her in on the ins and outs of university life, Bea decided to broach the subject of boomer's birthday, wanting to make sure her daughter was still planning on coming home. The young brunette confirmed that she would be back Saturday morning as she had a lecture on the Friday afternoon and had arranged to go out with her friends for dinner afterwards. They chatted for a while longer before Debbie had to get back to her studies, saying goodbye Bea put her phone down before continuing dinner preparations.

Less than ten minutes later her phone rang again, this time Maxine's name was flashing across the screen. Sighing loudly Bea answered the call, feeling guilty at her response to the disturbance once she heard her friend's concerned voice down the line, clearly she hadn't been quite as convincing the previous night as she had though. After spending a good half hour reassuring her friend that she was perfectly fine, and promising her they would catch up on things soon, she ended the call before checking the clock. She had wanted to take her time, enjoy a long hot bath to help calm her nerves, something had changed between her and the blonde recently, although it was more on her side than the blonde's, and Bea found it both scary and exciting all at once.

Allie would be here in less than two hours and dinner was still a fridge full of ingredients, she needed a bath, and had no idea what to wear. Mumbling under her breath she prepared their meal as quick as she could without losing a finger, she would need those later she thought to herself, her cheeks reddening as an image of an underwear clad Allie laying on her bed flashed through her mind. "Fuck sake Smith, concentrate" she told herself, unable to keep the smile off her face as she finished in the kitchen and ran up the stairs, deciding that a bath would take too long she jumped in the shower instead. Finishing in the bathroom she dried her hair, tying it up after trying, unsuccessfully to tame it for ten minutes. Throwing on a pair of shorts and vest she raced down the stairs to put dinner in the oven before heading back up to try and find something to wear. She finally decided on an outfit, laying it out on the bed as she did her make-up, turning around to grab her clothes she found Cormack curled up, right in the middle of her white shirt.

"Fucking hell Cormack" she mumbled at the cat, who's only response was to stretch, before turning over and laying back on her shirt. She had just fastened her trousers when she heard a knock on the door, Allie was early. Grabbing her waistcoat she threw it on, fastening it as she ran down the stairs and towards the door, she would have to find a shirt once she had let the blonde in.

It was just before seven when Allie arrived, Bea had text her earlier to let her know that dinner would be at seven thirty, and she couldn't wait to see her. She would have happily stayed in bed, wrapped up in the redhead's arms all day if work hadn't have gotten in the way. Knocking on the door, she waited a few minutes before she was greeted by her girlfriend, who was wearing fitted black trousers and a matching waistcoat, no shirt, and Allie felt the wave of arousal hit her hard, a soft gasp escaping her lips before she could stop it. Holy fuck, she's trying to kill me, but what a way to go, she thought to herself as she tried to pick her jaw up off the floor.

"You coming in or are we going to stand here all night?" Bea asked, smirking at the look on her girlfriends face. She really should thank the cat for choosing her outfit, although with the way the blonde was looking at her she may not be wearing it for long, not that she was complaining.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, ones that she hoped would become reality later, Allie walked into the house, her fingers running across the redhead's exposed collarbone as she passed. Stopping in the hallway she removed her coat, revealing a figure hugging red dress. After hanging her coat up she turned around to speak to her girlfriend, the redhead's eyes were raking over her body slowly, her cheeks flushed as her gaze lingered on Allie's chest. At least I'm not the only one affected the blonde thought as she stepped in closer to the older woman, her hands resting lightly on her girlfriend's waist.

"You look beautiful Allie" Bea said, her arms wrapping around the blonde's neck as she leaned in, capturing the younger woman's lips in a long, slow kiss, the younger woman's fingers drawing patterns on the exposed skin at her waist, causing the redhead to moan against her girlfriend's lips.

"You're looking pretty hot yourself baby, although you seem to have forgotten your shirt" the blonde said, teasing her girlfriend as her fingers ran up her toned arms.

"I'm sorry, if it's bothering you I can go and put one on" the older woman replied, pulling away from Allie and turning to walk away, the blonde's hand on her arm stopping her from leaving

"It's doing a lot of things Bea, but bothering me definitely isn't one of them" the younger woman said, loving the playful side of her girlfriend.

"Good, although this wasn't planned. Cormack decided to take a nap on my shirt as I was getting dressed. Go through, I'm just going to check on dinner, I won't be a minute" Bea said as she turned and headed for the kitchen, panic setting in as she realised she'd forgotten to turn the oven on. Dinner was going to be late, and that had never ended well for her.

It had been five minutes since Bea had gone to check on dinner and she still hadn't come through. Wandering into the kitchen Allie found her girlfriend leaning against the counter, her knuckles white as she held on tight to the edge of it. The blonde could see that she looked nervous, walking across the room she stopped in front of the older woman

"Dinner's going to be a bit late, I…I'm sorry…I…"

"Hey, look at me Bea, baby please, look at me" the younger woman pleaded with the redhead, her eyes eventually lifting, as Allie saw a flash of fear run through them.

"I'm sorry…"

"I don't care about dinner ok, it doesn't matter to me. The only thing I care about is you, I'm not bothered if we have cornflakes as long as we're together" the blonde replied, remembering Bea telling her how Harry would beat her if his dinner wasn't on the table when he arrived home

"I know, I…I just panicked. I hate that he still gets to me, it's like I'm back there with him and I can't escape what's in my head. I'm sorry, I wanted tonight to be special and I've gone and ruined it now"

"You haven't ruined anything beautiful, you're perfect, and I love you so much. Now come on, let me get you a drink then we can cuddle on the sofa while we wait, I've missed my Bea blanket this afternoon" Allie said, kissing her on the forehead as she stepped back slightly, pouring them both a glass of wine before leading her girlfriend into the lounge and taking a seat on the sofa, pulling the redhead into her arms.

"I got called to the station today to see Will" the redhead said after about five minutes

"Yeah, is everything ok?"

"Great. He's going for a promotion and he wants to put me forward to take over his job. It won't be for a few months though, what do you think?"

"I think that it's fantastic baby. I'm so proud of you, you're amazing" Allie replied, kissing her softly

"I'm not, but thank you. He knows about us by the way, I kind of slipped up and let the cat out of the bag. I know he won't say anything but I wish Debbie was coming home sooner, I'm sick of all the sneaking around" Bea said as she cuddled into the blonde. She loved moments like this, when it was just the two of them, Allie was her rock, her safety blanket and there was nowhere else she wanted to be.

She couldn't believe she'd had another flashback to her time with Harry, she never wanted to think of him again, especially when she was with her Alliecat, although this was her first, and hopefully last, relationship since her marriage so it was bound to happen. The blonde had taken it in her stride yet again, her eyes showing nothing but concern as she comforted her and help her tight. She had never felt so safe with anyone and she wished that they could stay like this forever.

A while later, once they had eaten dinner, they retreated back to the sofa to watch a film, Allie curled into the older woman's side as Bea's fingers played with her girlfriend's hair. Neither of them were particularly interested in what was playing out on the screen, they were just happy to be close to one another, Bea's embarrassment at her earlier mini meltdown long gone.

Feeling the redhead's eyes on her, Allie turned around, her breath catching in her throat as she saw the look of want in her girlfriends deep brown orbs. Leaning in she captured her lips in a heated kiss, Bea's hands roaming over her back as she pulled them closer together, a soft moan escaping the blonde's lips as she felt the older woman's fingers trace along her thigh, at the hem of her dress.

"I love it when you're here with me" Bea said as her fingers drew patterns across the blonde's exposed thigh

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, ever" Allie replied, kissing her hard as her hands roamed over her girlfriend's strong back

Pulling back Bea stood up, holding her hand out to the blonde, she pulled her up and into her embrace, their lips connecting again as the older woman led them across the room, giggling as she almost tripped over the cat, Cormack looking less that impressed at almost being trodden on. Breaking apart slightly, she led Allie up the stairs, never letting go of her hand, their lips re-connecting as soon as they reached the safety of the landing.

Stumbling through the bedroom door, Bea kicked it shut behind them, her hand running up her girlfriend's side, brushing against the edge of her right breast as she moved over her body. She could feel the low rumble of Allie's moan against her lips, her entire body burning with desire for the woman in her arms. Her hands roamed across the blonde's back as she worked on the zipper of her dress, as hot as her girlfriend looked wearing it, she needed to see and feel what was underneath. Running her fingers underneath the straps she dragged them down the blonde's arms, her hands following the fabric of the dress down her sides as it pooled at the younger woman's feet.

Stepping back slightly she let her eyes wander over her girlfriend's body, taking in the red sheer lace underwear.

"Fuck…" she moaned as her hand trailed up the blonde's stomach before kneading her right breast, the fabric of the bra rough under her hand, the friction her touch was generating against Allie's hardened nipple eliciting a low growl from the younger woman.

As their eyes locked Allie could see her own desire reflected in her girlfriend's eye. Running the palm of her hand down the redhead's chest, her fingers slowly undoing the buttons of her waistcoat before sliding it off her shoulders, she dropped it on the floor beside them, her lips trailing light kisses across the older woman's collarbone.

Tracing patterns across Bea's stomach with her other hand she unfastened her trousers, her eyes locking with the redhead's again, making sure she wasn't overstepping the mark. Receiving the reassurance that she needed Allie hooked her fingers in the belt loops on the older woman's trousers before sliding them down, steadying her lover as she stepped out of them. Lifting her head she kissed along her girlfriend's impressive jaw, she loved how defined it was, and when her hair was tied back like it was now, holy fuck, she was a vision of strength and beauty.

Bea's entire body was burning with desire, the need to touch Allie was like her need for air. Wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist she crashed their lips together in a hot, hungry kiss as she guided her back towards the bed.

Allie felt herself being guided towards the bed by her girlfriend for the second time in two days, and there was no way she was going to fall asleep tonight. Her underwear was dripping wet and they had barely touched, no one had ever evoked a reaction like this in her, ever, but then she had never loved anyone the way she loved Bea, and she planned on showing her just how much she meant to her.

Feeling the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed she sat down, her hands resting on her girlfriend's hips as she kissed her way across the redhead's toned stomach, nipping at her skin gently as she felt Bea's muscles twitch under her touch.

Bea had never felt like this before, the first time she had slept with Harry was a drunken fumble at a party, resulting in the birth of their daughter. He was always so rough with her, so forceful that she had never enjoyed it. Most of the time she had been so dry that it had been painful, not that he cared, as long as he was satisfied, that was all that mattered to him. She definitely didn't have that problem with Allie, she didn't know it was possible to be so wet, her panties were soaked through and her girlfriend was yet to touch her.

Placing her hands on the blonde's shoulder she pushed her back gently so she was laying down, the younger woman holding onto her arms so she came crashing down on top of her, both of them giggling as they laid there.

"Hi" Bea said, a nervousness in her voice that hadn't been there a few minutes ago

"Hi beautiful"

"I…Allie I…" she stumbled

"Hey, just relax, we don't have to do anything you don't want to. I just want to be close to you, no pressure"

"Mmm…" Bea mumbled against her girlfriend's lips as she kissed her with such want that it felt like an electric shock through the blonde's body. No one had ever considered her feelings before, but there were no expectations from the blonde, and that made her want her all the more. Straddling Allie, her hands wandered all over the younger woman's stomach as she kissed her way down her neck, nipping and sucking gently at her lovers pulse point.

"Bea…" Allie moaned, her head falling back against the pillow as she felt the redhead's teeth graze her left nipple through the fabric of her bra, her fingers working the right one as the blonde felt the pull in her groin intensify.

Reaching around her lover, Bea unclipped her bra, the blonde lifting herself up slightly to give her better access. Sliding the straps down her shoulders she threw it off to the side, taking in the sight below her. There were no words to describe the goddess that lay before her, she truly was breathtakingly beautiful, and she felt so lucky to be able to see her like this. Hooking her fingers under the waistband of her lover's underwear she ran her hands down her legs slowly, taking the offending item with them. Climbing back on the bed she sat back on her heels, admiring the view before her, she wanted, no needed to touch her, so bad that it hurt.

Crawling her way back up her lover's body she settled down on top of her, the younger woman gasping as the fabric of Bea's bra rubbed against her hardened nipples, her stomach muscles twitching.

Bea's hand trailed down her girlfriend's stomach, across her hip and along the outside of her left thigh, her tongue flicking across her right nipple before taking it into her mouth and sucking hard

"Fuck…" Allie growled as the redhead's hand skimmed the edge of her soaking wet folds, before moving back over to caress her inner thigh

"Please…" the blonde begged desperate for her lover's touch

"Please what baby…"

"Please…touch me…I need you to touch me"

"I want you so much Allie…but you'll need to guide me through it…I don't know what I'm doing" the redhead said as her thumb brushed gently over the younger woman's swollen clit, Allie's hips jerking of the bed causing her to pull back quickly

"Shit...I'm sorry…did I hurt you?"

"Got no, I love the way you touch me" Allie said, crashing their lips together as Bea's finger pushed into her slightly, before pulling back again

"Tell me what you want me to do"

"I want to feel you…inside me" Allie gasped as her lover's thumb grazed her clit again before she felt Bea enter her, stilling for a few seconds before starting to move in and out, at a painfully slow speed, scared that she would hurt her girlfriend

"I won't break baby, trust me" the blonde said, trying to reassure her lover, who had no idea of how much of a tease she was being

Increasing the speed of her movements she captured Allie's right breast in her mouth, her tongue rolling over the hardened bud. The movement of the blonde's hips causing her thumb to press down hard on her clit, and the younger woman to cry out, moaning Bea's name.

Her confidence growing she pulled out of her girlfriend before adding another finger, thrusting back into her as she sucked hard on her left breast, her other hand working her right nipple between her fingers.

Feeling the blonde's hips rock in time with her movements she increased the pace, thrusting hard into Allie as she crashed their lips together. She could feel her own arousal building as the younger woman's body trembled beneath her.

"Allie…look at me baby" she said, her voice raw with want as their eyes locked.

Increasing the pace again, her thumb circled her lovers swollen clit, feeling her walls tighten as she curled her fingers deep inside her girlfriend. Allie's head fell back and her back arched off the bed as her orgasm tore through her body. She came hard, calling Bea's name over and over again as her body trembled, the redhead's fingers jerking slightly, inside her, sending her over the edge for the second time, moaning loudly, her eyes clamped shut as she gasped for breath. Bea crashed down on the bed, a big smile on her face as she cuddled into her girlfriend who lay motionless beside her, the younger woman's breathing returning to normal several minutes later.

Allie could see stars, her orgasm had ripped through her body like a tornado, and she had never come so hard in her life. She wasn't sure if it was the teasing from her lover's inexperienced hands or just that it was her Bea that had been buried deep inside her, although she would bet on it being the latter. Every experience she had shared with the older woman to date had been intensified, so why would this be any different. One thing she did wonder was that if the redhead could have that effect on her during her first time, what would she do to her once she'd grown in confidence?

"Are you sure you've never done that before?"

"You know I…" Bea replied, stopping when she saw the playful smirk on the blonde's face.

"Was it ok?"

"Ok? Hoy fuck Bea, it was more than ok. No one has ever touched me like that, loved me in that way…and I've never come so hard in my life" the blonde replied, moving over the older woman, her right leg falling between Bea's, the redhead's wetness coating her thigh through her soaked underwear.

"You're so wet baby" she said as her fingers danced along the redhead's collarbone. Bringing their lips together in a long, slow kiss before trailing a series of lighter kisses along her jaw as her left hand unhooked the older woman's bra. She pushed her thigh into her girlfriend's core, loving the whimpers that were falling from her lover's lips as she slipped the straps of the black lace bra over Bea's shoulders, before removing it completely.

Crashing their lips together the blonde's hand found Bea's right breast again, before trailing a slow path down her body. Running her hand along the redhead's stomach she headed lower, Bea's hand grabbing her own, stilling her movements, as she tensed below her.

Kissing her lips softy Allie pulled back slightly, her gaze locked on her lover's beautiful face.

"Open your eyes Bea…I'm right here with you ok" Allie said, her heart breaking at the look in her lover's eyes as they locked with her own

"It's ok, you're safe, I won't hurt you beautiful"

"I know you won't, I'm sorry I'm just being stupid"

"Don't ever apologise for how you feel, and it's not stupid. You're amazing baby. I want you to focus on me ok"

"Ok…" Bea said, her voice barely above a whisper as Allie's fingers gently stroked down her left side, coming back up again when they reached her hip bone.

Kissing her way across her lover's chest Allie took the redhead's left nipple between her teeth, tugging on it slightly before massaging it with her tongue, her eyes never leaving Bea's as her left hand teased her right breast.

Continuing one her path down her lover's body, she left a trail of soft, wet kisses along her stomach, her fingers tugging gently at the redhead's underwear

"Can I take these off?" she asked, her lover nodding, hooded brown eyes watching her intently as she slid the fabric down her legs and over her feet, adding them to the pile of discarded clothes that covered the bedroom floor.

Holding Bea's gaze she placed a feather light kiss on her lover's left ankle bone, her lips caressing her skin as they trailed up her leg. Reaching the older woman's thigh she was careful not to get too close to her lover's core, not wanting to spook her, she kissed the outside of her leg before continuing up along her hipbone and across her stomach. Bea's now black eyes burning into her own the whole time.

Bea's body was on fire, every touch, every kiss sending a lightning bolt straight to her core. She needed more, needed to feel more of her girlfriend's gentle touch and soft sweet kisses. Running her hands through Allie's hair she pulled her up, crashing their lips together in a hot, wet kiss.

"Please Allie…I need you to touch me" she moaned as their lips broke apart

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I need you, please baby"

"If you want me to stop just say ok, it won't be a problem beautiful"

"Just touch me…please" the redhead begged, grabbing Allie's wrist and guiding her hand down her body to where she needed it the most. She was grateful to the blonde for taking things slow, but if she didn't touch her soon she was pretty sure she would burst into flames, the heat building inside of her was driving her wild.

Running her fingers through Bea's folds she felt the pool of wetness coat her hand. Pulling away she took her fingers into her mouth, licking them clean as she tasted her lover for the first time.

"Oh fuck!" Bea moaned as she watched her lover taste her, the blonde's eyes never leaving hers as she licked her fingers clean before trailing her hand back down her stomach, her thumb brushing lightly over her clit before entering her gently.

Stilling her fingers until she felt the redhead relax, she began to move in and out of her in a slow, steady pace, increasing the speed of her movements when she felt Bea's hands grabbing at her arse, pulling their bodies closer together.

Hovering above her girlfriend she increased the pace, her thumb circling the redhead's clit as she curled her fingers, hitting Bea's pleasure point, causing her eyes to slam shut. Slowing down slightly she brought the older woman back down, wanting to make it last as long as possible. Smiling as her lover's eyes locked with her own again, a whimper escaping her mouth as Allie slowed the pace. Leaning down Allie captured her perfect lips in a long, deep kiss as she increased the speed of her movement's again, the older woman's hips jerking off the bed as she hit her g-spot again.

"Oh god…Allie..." Bea growled, her voice thick with arousal

"I know baby, let go for me…I've got you"

Pulling back she locked eyes with her lover, wanting to look into her eyes as she came undone underneath her. Thrusting into her she curled her fingers again, rubbing on her clit as Bea crashed over the edge, her mouth falling open in a perfect 'O' as her body shook, her orgasm tearing through her.

Placing a soft kiss on the redhead's lips Allie removed her fingers slowly, tasting her girlfriend again for the second time. She was quickly becoming addicted, and couldn't wait until she could make her come with her tongue.

Laying down beside her, she cuddled into the older woman's side, both of them completely spent. Feeling Bea tremble slightly she looked up, seeing tears fall from her lovers eyes.

"Hey, don't cry baby. I'm sorry, did I hurt you" Allie said, her voice filled with concern

"You didn't hurt me, it's just that I've never…I…I've never experienced anything like that before. Thank you, you're amazing"

"You're the amazing one baby" the blonde replied, wiping Bea's tears away before kissing her softly.

Curling into her lover Allie held her hand as they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber, waking a few hours later she showed the redhead just how amazing she could be.

They spent most of the next day in bed, it was as though a fire had been ignited within the redhead, and she couldn't get enough of Allie. She had thought it had been intense their first time, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of the blonde's hot mouth sucking on her clit as her fingers ploughed into her hard. They had made it as far as the bathroom earlier on in the afternoon, but as she felt the younger woman's hands massaging her breasts under the stream of water, Bea had wrapped a towel around them before dragging her girlfriend back to bed.

Later that evening, after they had finally made it downstairs for some food, they lay together on the sofa, a nature programme playing on the television, quietly in the background. Bea was tracing patterns to her lover's back, the blonde watching the screen as two seahorses swam through the ocean together.

"Did you know that seahorses like to swim in pairs?" the blonde said, lifting her head so she could look into Bea's deep brown eyes

"Do they?"

"Yea they do, they link tails so they don't lose each other" Allie said, holding out her little finger. Bea lifted her left arm so she could lock her finger around the blondes, kissing her softly.

Bea was on a day shift the following day, and not wanting to be apart from her girlfriend for the night, had promised to drop her off at the flat on her way into work. The next morning her alarm had gone off, dragging them both from a deep slumber, they had been up half the night again, kissing, touching and tasting one another, and the redhead really didn't want to leave her bed, or the safety of her lover's arms.

Untangling herself from Allie's embrace she wandered through into the bathroom to take a shower. She was just about to turn the water off when she heard the door to the shower enclosure open, the blonde's arms wrapping around her from behind a few seconds later, as she placed soft kisses along the redhead's neck, Bea tilting her head to give her better access. Turning her lover in her arms, the younger woman backed her against the tiled wall, her hands roaming over her girlfriend's toned stomach before she dropped to her knees, a wicked smile on her face as she gazed up into dark brown eyes, filled with desire.

"Allie we can't. I want to, like really, really want to but my shift starts soon" the older woman said, although she didn't protest too hard

"I'll be quick, I promise" the blonde replied as she winked at lover, her hands coming to rest on her waist.

Allie won, and Bea was late for work for the first time in over twelve years. She didn't even have time to drop the blonde off at the flat, leaving her with the car so she could drive herself back home. Hopefully Franky would be able to drop her off at the bar after their shift.

Running through the station she shot into the locker room, managing to avoid any of her crew until that point. Franky was closing her locker as Bea burst through the door, frantically tying her hair back as she ran over to her own locker.

"You're late Red" the tattooed brunette said, smirking at her friend, there was something different about the redhead this morning, she seemed flustered

"Yeah, I over slept, forgot to set the bloody alarm" Bea replied. Opening her locker she removed her shirt, before turning to grab her work t shirt

"Holy fuck, what happened to you?"

"Nothing, why?"

"You might want to take a look in the mirror" Franky replied, indicating to the redhead's back

Wandering over to the far side of the locker room she turned around, glancing over her shoulder she saw scratch marks running the length of her back, her cheeks colouring as the image of a moaning Allie, fingers clawing at her back as she fucked her hard earlier that morning appeared in her mind.

"You're blushing Red, anything you want to share?" Franky teased, wiggling her eyebrows at her friend as she quickly pulled the t shirt over her head before changing out of her jeans and into her uniform.

The siren blaring through the station temporarily saving her from further embarrassment, although she knew there was no way that Franky would let this go.

"This conversation isn't over" the brunette called out as she left the room, slamming her locker shut Bea ran after her, heading out to the appliance bay and the waiting truck.


	13. Chapter 13

They had been out on the call the whole shift, a lorry had jack-knifed on one of the main carriageways out of the city and caused a twenty vehicle pile-up. How there had been no fatalities was a mystery, they knew it was going to be a long one as soon as they arrived on scene, fire trucks from two other stations arriving just after them. As they were the first on scene it was their shout, Will stepping back and letting Bea take charge, wanting her to get some practice in while he was still there to oversee things.

The scene was complete and utter chaos, there were cars everywhere, people trapped and screaming, and to make matters worse a small tanker was leaking green liquid all over the road. After tasking the second crew with dealing with the suspected chemical spillage and setting the third team off assessing the victims, she rounded up teal watch and set about their first task of the day, securing a car that was balancing on the edge of the bridge.

As she got closer she heard screaming from inside the vehicle, instructing Vera and Smiles to secure a line to the back of the car she grabbed a crowbar and smashed the rear window calling out to whoever was inside to keep their head down. Once the opening was clear she called out to Maxi and Fletch, asking them to help steady the vehicle while she climbed in, Franky helping her up gently so she didn't make it any more unstable than it already was.

After gently sliding into the back of the car she called out to Franky, asking for a line to be dropped through. Checking on the victim, she hooked her up to the rope, before asking Fletch to gently pull the line back in, steadying the woman as she was slowly lifted to safety. She was guiding the victim out of the opening at the rear of the vehicle when she felt it slip slightly, calling out to Fletch again she asked him to pick up the pace, knowing time was running out.

As soon as the woman was clear of the car Bea gently climbed through the rear window, she was steadying herself on the boot when she heard a crack. Looking across at the bridge she launched herself forward as the car fell away beneath her. The gap felt like miles, and for a second or two she didn't think she would make it, and then she saw her, her beautiful Allie, waiting for her on the bridge, her hand outstretched, reaching out to her. Stretching out as far as she could she clung on to the edge of the structure, Franky and Maxine rushing to her aid instantly, pulling her to safety.

Collapsing on the road she gasped for breath, that had been a close one, a little bit too close actually, and for a split second she thought that was how it was going to end for her. Once her breathing was under control she dragged herself to her feet, her hand wiping at the moisture above her left eye, seeing it was blood. After giving herself a quick once over she headed over to the other crews to see how things were progressing.

The second crew had contained the chemical spill, cleared the adjacent areas where they could, and were currently assisting the third crew freeing trapped victims. Grabbing a drink of water Bea headed over to one of the paramedics to get her injuries checked quickly. After getting her ribs checked and a few butterfly stitches to the cut above her eye, she ran back over to her crew as they helped the other two teams. A few hours later, with all of the priority cases on their way to the hospital, the three teams set about freeing the remaining victims. Teal watch had just freed the last member of a family that had to be cut free from a minivan, all four of them escaping with a few cuts and bruises, when Proctor's crew arrived to relieve them.

Bea checked in with the rest of her team, and was heading over towards Kaz when one of the reporters that had been lurking around came over, thrusting a microphone under her nose, like she really had the time to deal with him right now.

Allie and Liz were busy serving customers when boomer came crashing through the door, an hour late for her shift.

"Sorry guys, traffic's a little bitch. There's been a massive crash on the carriageway, emergency services all over the place, they've been there all day by the sound of it" the brunette said as she approached them

"Shit, I hope it's nothing too serious" Liz said

""Yeah, Franky'll be pissed, she's meant to be coming in tonight, said something about bringing Bea with her when I spoke to her first thing"

"I hope they're all ok" Allie said, concerned for her girlfriend. Her job was crazy and every time she went on shift she prayed that she would make it back unharmed, not that she'd ever tell Bea this.

Grabbing the remote Liz turned on the tv in the bar, switching over to the news channel as a live feed played out from the scene of the accident. They could see flashing lights everywhere, it looked like a scene from a disaster movie, cops, firefighters and paramedics racing around everywhere, crumpled metal in the background. The news reporter was giving an update on an earlier incident at the scene, involving a car on the bridge, the screen cutting to video footage taken from the police helicopter.

Turning the sound up the three woman gathered around the screen, taking in the event's playing out. One of the car from the accident was balancing on the edge of the bridge, having ploughed through the safety barrier. As one of the fire crews fixed a secure line to it, another firefighter smashed the rear window before crawling into the vehicle, the car rocking briefly before stilling again. A few agonising minutes later a woman was being passed out through the broken rear window, the car slipping again as another crew member lifted her out and over to the waiting gurney.

The next scene made Allie's heart stop. A loud crack could be heard, as the car started to slip, the firefighter inside leaping into the air, clinging on to the edge of the bridge by their fingertips. The remainder of the crew running to their assistance, dragging them back onto the safety of the road as the car plummeted over the edge.

It was too far away to make out faces but she knew it was Bea as soon as they had smashed the window, she would recognise her girlfriend anywhere. How could she be so stupid, and was she even ok, she'd hit the side of the bridge pretty hard. As the screen switched back to the reporter one of the fire crews were visible in the background.

"Hey it's Franky and Maxine" Boomer called out, the names on the back of their jackets could be seen clearly.

Allie was pleased they were ok but she needed to know how her girl was. She continued to watch the events playing out as the reporter called the firefighter who was running the shout over for an update.

"I'm here with firefighter Smith, Station Manager at Wentworth fire station. Now you were the first on scene I understand, can you tell me a little bit about what you were faced with?" the reporter said, Allie visibly relaxing when her girlfriend came into view. She had a cut above her left eye, but other than that seemed relatively unharmed.

"It was apparent when we arrived that it wasn't your run of the mill RTC, we had a lorry that had jack-knifed across the carriageway, a multiple vehicle pile-up as a result of the blockage, and a chemical spill. Two other crews arrived from neighbouring stations just after us but as we were first on scene it became our shout" Bea said, trying to answer his question without giving too much away

"Do you have any information on the casualties?"

"No, I'm sorry, you would have to speak to the police about that"

"Now we saw an incident in which a car was hanging over the bridge. You were the one inside the car who managed to rescue the victim but it looked like a close call, was there any point when you thought that you wouldn't make it?"

"You can't think like that, it's part of the job, you just have to remain focussed on the task at hand. Now if you'll excuse me, our relief crew has just arrived and I need to brief them on the situation here"

"Sure, and thank you for your time" he said as Smith turned and walked over to Proctor.

Allie didn't hear any more, her mind was racing at a million miles an hour. Her girlfriend could have died yet she stood there so calm, as though nothing had happened. She needed some air, turning around, her eyes locked with Liz's concern showing on the older blonde's face.

"Allie…"

"I'm just…I need...I…toilet" she mumbled as she headed out through the back and into the small yard

"What's up her arse?" Boomer asked as the younger blonde shot out of sight

"She's a bit shaken. Allie's not been around that crazy lot as long as we have, I think it just hit her what they do every day. I'm just going to check on her, won't be a sec love" Liz replied as she followed the path Allie had taken a few minutes earlier

Heading through the back corridor and out into the yard, she found Allie pacing up and down, her hands resting on her hips.

"You ok love?"

"Yeah, I just needed some air. Sorry"

"Don't be daft. It's a lot to take in isn't it, when you realise what they do out there every day"

"It is, but that's not it. I've heard the stories from the guys, but seeing it just made it real. And did she have to go and be so fucking stupid, she could have died" Allie said, wiping at the tear that had fallen down her cheek

"How long have the two of you…" Liz asked, stopping at the look of surprise on the younger blonde's face

"What?" Allie said, they clearly hadn't been as careful as they thought

"I saw you the other night, I'm sorry love. I came through to the office to talk to you, and you…weren't alone"

"Shit, sorry. Look, we want to tell everyone it's just that Bea needs to speak to Debbie first"

"Not a problem love, I won't say a word. So come on then, how long?"

"A couple of months. I can't lose her Liz, I just can't"

"Oh love you're not going to lose her. She's like a cat that one, nine bloody lives. Come on, let me get you a drink, the relief crew's there now so they should be off shift soon" the older blonde said as she led Allie back inside.

Bea was pissed off, like she didn't have enough to deal with without some jumped up reported trying to tap her for information. She loved her job, she just wished that the reporters would stay out of the way, let them get on with the task at hand. She knew they were only doing their job, she just wished they would do it somewhere else. At least her handover with proctor had gone well, the two of them teaming up to free a man trapped in one of the cars. It was quite funny, they actually worked really well together, if only she could figure out what she had done to make the blonde hate her so much. It was another hour until they had gotten back to the station, she was desperate to see Allie but she really needed a shower, it had been a bitch of a day but she had loved heading up the shout.

Finishing up at the station she jumped in Franky's car, before they left to head to the bar. They were both exhausted and looking forward to grabbing a beer and relaxing for a couple of hours. They had just left the car park when Franky spoke.

"There's something different about you today Red"

"No there isn't, just been a busy one" Bea replied, having an idea where this conversation was going

"There is, it was there before the call. Oh my God...you did it didn't you, you slept with Blondie"

"What? I…err" she tripped over her words

"You did, that explains the scratches at least. So how was it? You need any tips from the expert?" Franky asked, the trademark smirk plastered across her face

"No I don't need any tips, I managed just fine on my own thank you"

"I knew it. Come on then, spill. How was it?"

"It was…incredible"

"Is she any good?"

"Mind blowing" the redhead replied, smiling at the memory of her girlfriend

"So when did this happen?"

"What is it, twenty questions? It was Thursday night, not that it's any of your business"

"So are you planning a repeat performance?" the brunette asked, glancing over at Bea, who looked down, suddenly finding her jeans very interesting

"Fucking hell Red, you'll be telling me you've had a 36 hour sex marathon next" Franky said, laughing as Bea choked on fresh air.

"Holy fuck, you did. Good on you, you'll be taking over from me soon!"

"Don't give me shit Franky. And this stays between us ok" the redhead warned her friend

"Sure thing stud…Ow" the tattooed brunette whined as Bea punched her on her arm as they pulled up outside the bar. Getting out of the car they headed for the door.

"I mean it Franky, that conversation never happened" Bea said firmly as they entered the bar, the redhead's eyes scanning the room for her girlfriend, a little disappointed when she didn't see her.

Heading over to the bar they ordered a drink, Boomer getting all excited when she told them she'd seen them on the television.

They had been there half an hour and there was still no sign of her favourite blonde, she had text her as they left the station to let her know that she wouldn't be long but hadn't had a reply, figuring she was down in the bar.

"Hey Liz, is Allie around?"

"She's upstairs love" the older blonde replied, smiling at her friend. She hoped the young blonde had calmed down a bit by now, otherwise Bea was about to get both barrels.

Finishing her beer, Bea headed upstairs. Today had been a tough one and all she wanted to do was curl up in her girlfriend's arms. Her entire body was aching, she loved her job but it really took it out of her some days, and today had been one of those days. Grabbing her key she unlocked the door to the flat before stepping inside and closing it behind her, spotting her girlfriend standing over by the sofa.

"Hey beautiful girl"

"Hey. How was your day, anything interesting happen?" Allie asked as she wandered over to the fridge to grab a drink, putting some distance between them

"Not really, typical shift. I missed you though" the redhead replied, watching as her girlfriend turned, slamming the bottle of water down on the counter before walking towards her, stopping a few feet away.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, how was your day?" the younger woman asked, her tone firmer this time

"It was ok, the usual. Why is it…" Bea said, the blonde cutting her off in a harsh tone the redhead had never heard before

"How could you have been so fucking reckless? Did you even think about me before you went and launched yourself off a fucking bridge?"

"What? How do you know about…"

"It was on the news, I saw it, we all saw it, your little interview with the news guy. I knew it was you as soon as I saw the footage though, I mean who else would be so fucking stupid"

"I was doing my job" Bea said, her voice rising slightly as she defended herself

"Bullshit. Your job is to save lives, but not at the detriment of your own. Did you stop to consider anyone else before you went off playing the hero? How do you think Franky would have felt if you'd have gone down with that car? And what about Debbie, she needs you Bea, she needs her Mum, not some bravery award and a grave to visit. That won't take care of her will it? And then there's me. I fucking love you, you idiot. I need you Bea, you're my whole world, not that you seem to care. Can you imagine what it would have been like for us, knowing they had to scrape you off the fucking floor" the blonde yelled, tears streaming down her face

"Allie I…I'm sorry"

"Save it. Just go back down to your friends, I can't be around you right now"

"But…"

"Please Bea, just go. I need some time alone" the younger woman said, she sounded so deflated that it broke Bea's heart.

Nodding, she turned around and left the flat making it halfway down the stairs before she sat down, head in her hands. She had never meant to hurt Allie, she just got caught up in the moment sometimes, and if there was even a slither of chance that she could save someone then she had to try right? She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there but hearing footsteps, she looked up, finding Liz and Franky at the bottom of the stairs.

"Honeymoon over already Red?"

"Fuck sake Franky" Bea said, her friend had just said she'd keep quiet then she goes and opens her mouth in front of Liz

"It's alright love, I know. I saw you together the other day. How is she?"

"She's in a mood, yelled at me then told me to bugger off"

"Let me talk to her" Franky said as she stepped around the redhead and headed up the stairs, knocking on the door to the flat

"You should have seen her face when they played that footage, she was worried sick love" Liz said after Franky had gone

"It's my job Liz, she knows that"

"I know it is, but your world, it's scary, and it's all new to her. How would you feel if it was the other way around? She clearly cares about you a lot, try and see things from her side, that's all I'm saying. Now come on, let me get you a drink" the older blonde said, pulling Bea up of the stairs and leading her back through into the bar.

She had just told her she needed some time and she was knocking on the bloody door. Could that woman be any more stubborn, Allie thought as she got up from the sofa throwing the door open, ready to give the redhead another piece of her mind, only it wasn't Bea, it was Franky standing there instead.

"You ok" the brunette asked as she walked in

"Not really. Look Franky, if you're here to fight Bea's corner then save your breath ok, I've had enough for one night" the blonde snapped, she just wanted to be left alone

"That's not why I'm here. But I'm not going to stand here and make out that she did something wrong. I get why she did it, yeah it was fucking dumb but can I stand here and say I wouldn't have done the same thing in her position, no. Having said that I know where you're coming from, Gidge really struggled when we first got together, she still does sometimes. But that's part of who Red is, all the heroic bullshit, it's part of who you fell for, like it or not"

"I know, and I love her so much. But I was so scared Franky, what if she hadn't made it?" Allie said, tears filling her eyes again

"That risk will always be there, I'm not going to lie to you, but we're trained professionals, I know you wouldn't think it looking at us some nights but we know what we're doing, even Smiles. And Red, she's the best. I hated her for it when she first arrived, bet you can't believe that can you, what with my shy and retiring nature"

"Of course not, sounds so unlike you" Allie said, smiling at the brunette's attempt to cheer her up

"She wouldn't have done what she did unless she knew she could pull it off, she may be a bit hot headed but she's not stupid. She loves you, you know, even if she hasn't said it. She wouldn't let you anywhere near her bed for a minute, let alone for 36 hours if she didn't" Franky replied, smirking at Allie

"She told you?" the blonde said, surprised that her usually shy girlfriend would share so much with her friend

"Not exactly. I guessed that something had happened, the scratch mark down her back don't exactly hide it well, for future reference. She finally admitted it and when I implied that you hadn't left the bedroom since, she went the colour of her hair, didn't need an answer after that"

"Yeah, that does tend to give her away. Is she still here?"

"She's downstairs with Liz, she's trying to talk some sense into her. Do you want me to send her up?" Franky asked as she stood and headed for the door

"Not yet, I just need a bit of time. Thanks Franky" Allie said, hugging her friend before opening the door for her

"No problem kiddo, any time. You should talk to Gidge though, it might help" the tattooed brunette said as she headed back down the stairs and into the bar.

Bea was not having a good day, not only had the shout been both physically and mentally draining, her girlfriend wasn't speaking to her and to top it off she'd just come off the phone with her daughter, who was less than impressed with her actions. The video had been doing the rounds on campus and one of Debbie's flatmates had showed it to her after their last lecture, having recognised her from the photos on her daughter's wall. He had then spent the next hour going on about how hot her mum was, which really hadn't helped the situation. The young brunette had really let rip at her down the phone. First Allie and now Debbie, it was her job, why did people find it so hard to accept, it's just what she did, who she was, and they would have to deal with it.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Franky sitting down on the stool beside her, handing her a beer.

"Is she ok?"

"Not really. I suggested that she speaks to Gidge, she's knitted me a new one a couple of times after hearing stories from you lot. I told her you knew what you were doing, and that you wouldn't have put yourself in that position unless you were sure you would make it out. Did I lie to her?" Franky said, the silence from her friend answering her question

"Fuck sake Red, what were you thinking"

"I wasn't, ok. I saw her in the car and just went. I thought I had more time, but when the car dropped I thought that was it. I could see Allie standing on the bridge reaching out to me, and I honestly think that's what got me through. It was a bigger gap than I realised, but I had to try, for her. I fucked up, I'm sorry" Bea said, her eyes fixed on the bar, unable to meet her friends gaze

"It's not me you should be apologising to. Don't beat yourself up over it though, we've all made a bad call at some point, yours just have to be so much more dramatic than anyone else's though. Seriously, you need to talk to her, make it right. I'd give her a bit more time though, she wasn't in the best of moods when I went up there"

"I know, it's the first time that she's shouted at me since we met. I've really fucked up this time" the redhead replied, surprised at the anger her girlfriend had directed at her earlier, she had always been so calm

"She'll calm down. She's more patient than me, that's for sure, especially given how pig headed you are. Look on the bright side though Red, once you've grovelled sufficiently you'll get to have lots of make-up sex" the tattooed brunette said, wiggling her eyebrows at Bea, who couldn't help but laugh at her friend.

It had been just over an hour since Franky had gone back downstairs, and Allie had spent most of that time either playing the guitar or pacing around the flat. She was doing the latter when there was a quiet knock on the door, she knew it was Bea, she could always feel her presence, even if she couldn't see her. Taking a deep breath she crossed the room and opened the door, her girlfriend standing there with a nervous look on her face.

"Can we talk?" the redhead asked, her eyes fixed on the floor as she spoke

"Sure" the younger woman replied, stepping back to allow her girlfriend to pass before closing the door

"I'm not going to stand here and apologies for what I do, I love my job, and I appreciate that my typical day can seem somewhat intense compared to the everyday nine to five, but that's just how it is. Having said that, I should have been more careful this afternoon, and for that I'm sorry" Bea said, still unable to lift her gaze from the floor

"You're sorry. Oh, well that's ok then" the blonde replied sarcastically

"I'm sorry you had to see it, it must have been difficult to watch"

"That's it? You launch yourself out of a falling car and only just manage to grab hold of a bridge by your fingertips, you were millimetres away from becoming a smoothie, and that's all you've got"

"Allie I…"

"Franky told me that you knew what you were doing, that you wouldn't have gotten into that car unless you were sure you would get out of there. Is that true, were you one hundred percent sure you'd get out safe?"

"It wasn't..."

"Answer the question Bea,"

"No, I wasn't. I misjudged it ok, I fucked up, and I'm sorry. It won't happen again"

"How do I know that? Do you have any idea how scared I was when they played the footage out, seeing you slam into the side of the bridge like that, the guys dragging you back to safety, they hadn't given your name but I knew who it was as soon as I saw it? The video finished with you laying on the floor, I didn't know if you were ok, if you were even alive until that reporter grabbed you for an interview. I worry about you every time you go to work, but I deal with it because it's what you do, but this…" Allie said, her voice breaking as her tears threatened to fall

"I'm so sorry, I thought I had more time than what I did. I never meant to scare you. I saw you, when the car fell from under me, you were on the bridge calling out to me. I honestly think that's what got me back in one piece, I couldn't bear the thought of not seeing you again. My job will always come with risks, but I promise you I'll be more careful in the future, I really am so, so, sorry Alliecat, I never meant to hurt you" the older woman replied, taking a step forward and wrapping her arms around her sobbing girlfriend.

They had been standing there for around fifteen minutes, Allie's face buried into the older woman's neck as Bea's fingers ran through soft blonde locks. Her tears had stopped but she refused to let go, she had come so close to losing the redhead today that she was afraid she would disappear if she released her hold. Lifting her head as she felt her girlfriends fingers under her chin, her gaze locked with tear filled brown eyes.

"I'm sorry beautiful girl" the redhead said before leaning in and capturing her girlfriend's lips in a slow, loving kiss

"I know baby" the younger woman replied, her fingers running over the cut above Bea's eye gently

"Have you eaten anything today? We could get a takeaway?" she added, knowing that when they were on a long shout they rarely got the opportunity to take a break

"Starving, pizza would be good. Thank you" Bea said as she grabbed them a beer while her girlfriend phoned the order in.

An hour later, they had eaten and were laid on the bed cuddling, Bea wincing slightly as the blonde ran her hand up her right side. Lifting her girlfriend's shirt, Allie's breath catching in her throat at the sight before her, the redhead's entire right side was purple with bruising. Leaning down she placed soft, gentle kisses along her girlfriend's injured body. She was halfway up her side when she was pulled up, the redhead's lips crashing down on hers in a hot passionate kiss, as her hands roamed all over the blonde's body, tugging at her clothes.

Sitting up Allie quickly pulled her shirt over her head and removed her bra before unhooking her girlfriend's bra, sliding the straps down her arm and discarding it. Leaning back down she took the redhead's bottom lip between her teeth, tugging gently on it before kissing her, her hands threading through red curls as she pulled her in closer. Bea's left hand was clawing at the blonde's back as her right one slipped inside her girlfriend's underwear, grabbing her arse, as her hips jerked off the bed, both of them moaning at the increase in contact.

Running her hands up the younger woman's back, she wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her down on top of her, wincing as a sharp pain shot through her body, the blonde jumping back so she didn't hurt her any more.

"I'm ok Allie, come here" Bea said, trying to pull her girlfriend back into her, the younger woman having none of it.

"You're hurt. As much as I want to, and I really want to, we can't, not until you're feeling better" Allie replied, jumping off the bed and grabbing a t shirt for both her and her girlfriend, helping the older woman dress before throwing her own shirt on.

Climbing into bed beside the redhead she snuggled into her left hand side, wrapping her arm around her gently, careful not to hurt her any more than she already was. Bea was frustrated, they had cuddled together like this so many times, but that was before, and now all she wanted to do was touch her girlfriend. It was her own fault for playing the hero, although she couldn't have walked away knowing there was someone trapped. But now Allie had put her on a sex ban until her ribs were healed, karma really was the mother of all bitches she thought as she pulled the blonde in closer, falling asleep in her arms a while later.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been four days since Bea had hurt herself at work, four painfully long day since they last had sex. It was ironic really, she spent all those years trying to avoid it with Harry, and now she does want it she can't. Her injuries didn't stop her from touching Allie though, she had lasted two days before it had all become too much. The blonde was clearly struggling as much as she was, but was trying to do the right thing by her, and she loved her for that, not that she had verbalised it yet.

They had been lying in Allie's bed the other morning kissing and cuddling, when it had hit her, the overwhelming desire to touch the younger woman, feel her come undone in her hands. Allie had been adamant that they should wear pyjamas to bed while Bea was healing, as she wasn't sure she would be able to keep her hands to herself otherwise. Pyjamas that the redhead took great pleasure in stripping her girlfriend of, before kissing every inch of her perfect body as she buried her fingers deep inside her, filling her completely. Allie had come with such force, screaming her name over and over again that there was no way that Liz hadn't heard her from downstairs.

She was on nights that evening and Allie was working the late shift at the bar, she hated not waking up with her girlfriend but at least they could spend the day together. After packing a picnic they jumped on the bike and headed to the beach, it was sunny, but not too hot, so perfect weather for a ride out. Bea loved the feeling of her girlfriend's arms wrapped around her, she was like a safety blanket, and her days always seemed so much brighter when her Alliecat was near.

They had finished their picnic and were sitting on the sand watching the waves, Bea sitting between her girlfriend's legs, the blonde's arms wrapping around her, her head resting on the older woman's shoulder.

"Do you think Debbie will be ok about us?" the blonde asked, out of the blue

"I would like to think so, but who knows with teenagers. She's never had an issue with Franky so hopefully that's a good sign"

"But Franky's not her mum. What if she's not ok with it? What will that mean for us?" Allie asked, fear evident in her voice. She was so in love with the older woman that the thought of losing her terrified her

"It would make things so much easier if she was ok, but if she's not then we'll deal with it. Nothing will change between us, no matter what"

"Promise?"

"I promise. I'm so addicted to you that I couldn't give you up even if I wanted to, and trust me, I don't" Bea replied, turning slightly as she pulled her girlfriend into a long, slow kiss.

It was just after five when they left the beach, Bea dropping her girlfriend at the flat before riding to the station to start her shift. The insecurity in Allie's voice when she spoke about Debbie's reaction to their relationship had surprised her. The younger woman always seemed so sure of herself and the effect she had on the redhead, that Bea really hadn't seen that coming. It was comforting in a way, to know that she wasn't the only one with insecurities, but the look in her girlfriend's eyes had really tugged at her heart strings. Things were going to get very difficult if Debbie didn't accept their relationship, but she loved Allie, and there was no way she was letting her go, she would just have to find a way to keep both of the women in her life happy.

The following day Allie's phone was going crazy with bands and artists wanting a slot in one of the upcoming events at fuel, a few of the bands had posted a video of their performance on their social media accounts, with a link to the bars Facebook page, they'd had more hits in the past week than they had since Boomer had originally set it up twelve months ago.

She loved being busy, and tried to deal with anything work related while her girlfriend was on shift, but sometimes it wasn't possible. Today had been one of those days, she just hadn't stopped. Bea was so supportive, helping out any way she could, even if it was just the little things like bringing her drinks and making sure she had eaten something. She had a habit of forgetting when she was in work mode, and the redhead would get on at her about taking better care of herself. As much as she protested, she loved it when Bea fussed over her. It made her feel loved, wanted, and that was the best feeling in the world to her.

Her parents had never really given a shit about her, they were always more concerned with what her brothers were doing to pay her any attention. She had thought that things were looking up when she met Mia, but that turned out to be a big fat lie as well, although what she felt for her didn't even come close to her feelings for Bea. She hadn't even realised that she was staring until she heard her girlfriend's raspy voice, dragging her from her thoughts.

"Allie…are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just got lost in my head a bit, sorry"

"No need to apologies, I do it all the time. Anything I can help with?"

"No not really, I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you in my life. You're the first person to ever really care about me without expecting anything in return. Sometimes I get so scared that I'm going to say or do something to screw it all up, or that you're finally going to realise that you can do so much better than me, or I'll wake up in a cold, damp doorway and realise that it was all a dream" the blonde said, her voice barely above a whisper

"Allie…sweetheart, please don't worry. I'm not going anywhere ok, and neither are you. I don't want anybody else, you're perfect to me, for me. You and Debbie, you're my world so please don't ever doubt that ok" the redhead said, as she brought their lips together in a soft kiss

"And trust me, it's not a dream, it's all real" she added, placing her girlfriend's hand on her chest, her heart racing underneath it at being close to the younger woman

"I'm sorry, I'm not doubting you, it's just that my whole life people have taken what they wanted from me then cast me to one side, even my parents. Sometimes it's hard to believe that not everyone is the same"

"I just want you, nothing else. What happened between you and you're parents? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"I do, it's just hard. It started when I was about five or six, not that I really knew what it was at the time. My Dad had always favoured my brothers over me, he had never wanted a girl, and always made me feel so insignificant. I just assumed it was a father/son thing, and that when I got a bit older I'd have a similar relationship with my Mum, but that never happened, we were nothing more than an inconvenience to her, got in the way of her shopping and lunch dates with friends. My oldest brother Sam had always been the favourite, he was, is, incredibly intelligent, he's a hotshot surgeon, worked in New York the last I heard. He was always Dad's pride and joy, the poster child of the family, and it was hard for me and my other brother Oliver when we were young, we were always living in Sam's shadow. Oliver is four years older than me and I loved him so much, he would take care of me when I was upset or sick, and was there when I needed him" the blonde said, smiling at the thought of her brother before continuing

"He played a lot of cricket when we were kids, and it turned out he was good, like really good. He played in the junior national team and they were tipping him to go all the way. Of course my Dad loved that, another child to brag about to his rich, fancy friend's. That was until the accident, he got hit by a car crossing the road when he was sixteen, shattered his elbow and his cricketing career. Dad spent thousands on fancy treatments, got the best doctors in the country to operate on him, but it didn't make any difference, he just couldn't play like he did before the accident. Oli was devastated, he loved to play more than anything and really wanted to play professionally. He decided to go into coaching after that, that way he could still be involved in the game he loved so much, of course Dad hated the idea. They fought all the way through Oli's HSC, and on the day he got his results, he packed his things and left. He'd secured a place at Sydney University so moved there straight away, I saw him a couple of times in the first year after he left, but it was difficult as he wasn't allowed in the house, Dad saw him as a failure, a let-down" Allie said, her fingers interlocking with her girlfriend's, even the slightest touch from the older woman relaxing her instantly

"Your Dad sounds like a real piece of work"

"Yeah he is. After Oli had gone there was only me left for him to focus on, and for the first time in thirteen years he noticed me. The trouble was I was never interested in his fancy parties, or rich obnoxious friends. That was where Sam excelled, he was an excellent arse kisser, and I'm sure he still is. Dad pushed me hard at school, wanted me to be a lawyer, but I was more interested in the arts than anything, I would shut myself away in my room for hours, playing the guitar or piano, and I was happy in my own little world, away from all the superficial bullshit that was my family. Of course that didn't sit well with him, he needed me to play the doting daughter, hang on his every word and impress his dickhead friends with my academic achievements. Don't get me wrong, I did ok in school, all things considering, but I wanted a career in music, and that simply wasn't good enough for him. He continued to push and push, set me up with a place at a fancy Law school that one of his associates was linked with, needed me to uphold the family name, but the more he pushed me the harder I fought against him. Bet you can't believe that can you?" Allie said, trying to make light of things

"That sounds so unlike you baby" the older woman replied, stroking her thumb over her girlfriends wrist as she continued.

"Things got really bad between us, and I started sneaking out whenever I could. I hated our neighbourhood, it was full of pretentious arseholes, always looking down their nose at you, judging you, just like all the kids at the fancy school we all had to go to. Sam loved it, was in his element and Oli spent most of his time playing sports so got off lightly, but I hated it, and everyone there. I was different to them, and they made sure that I knew about it every opportunity they got, rich kids really are the most vile creatures. I just wanted to go to a regular high school with normal kids. I started skipping whenever I could, and would head over to the other side of town where I felt more comfortable. One night as I was wandering around I came across a music festival in the park, and I sat for hours just watching, wishing I could be up there playing. Then this band came onto the stage, they were about my age, and really good. I got talking to the lead singer afterwards and after spotting my guitar she asked me to hang out with them the following day while they were rehearsing. It became a regular thing, I would sneak out to practice, or see Chloe. We had gotten quite close over the couple of months since we met, I knew I was gay from a young age, and she was really cute, then one night after band rehearsal we were up in her room watching a movie when she kissed me. We started dating soon after, although the only people who knew were the guys in the band. She kept asking me why we were always at her house, so I told her about my Dad. She was curious about my life so I snuck her into the house one night, and that's when he caught us. We were only kissing, but seeing his daughter with her tongue down another girl's throat, especially one that was from the 'poor' side of town, was the last straw. He sent her home, screamed and shouted at me and slammed out of my room. Came back an hour later and kicked me out, he wouldn't even look at me, said I was dead to him. I haven't seen any of them since"

"Oh Allie, I'm so sorry. I can't imagine how hard that was for you. Do you miss them at all?"

"I miss Oli, he was the only real family I had. I spoke to him a few times when I was in the kid's shelter, but he was so far away, and struggling to pay his way through university. We lost contact for eighteen months, after I left the shelter I had to get away from there, everywhere I went I was reminded of my Dad, and I hated him so I used what little money I had to buy a train ticket, and I ended up here in Melbourne. Once I had gotten my life sorted I tracked him down again. He was still in Sydney but we spoke a few times, then I ended up back on the streets again, and I was so ashamed of myself, of what my life had become, that I couldn't bring myself to contact him" the blonde said, tears streaming down her face

"It's ok, you've got nothing to be ashamed of, and you did what you needed to do to survive. Not many people would have been strong enough to go through what you did, you should be proud of yourself, of what you have achieved, I know I am. None of that was your fault ok, your Dad sounds like a first class prick, and he's the one who's missing out. You're worth a million of him. Is this why you were so worried about Debbie's reaction?" the older woman asked, although after hearing her family history there's no wonder she was concerned

"Partly. You've just sorted things out and I don't want to come between you, I know you said it wouldn't change anything between us but I couldn't live with myself if you lost her because of me"

"Everything will be ok, trust me. Whatever happens with Debbie we'll sort it out ok, I won't lose her and you won't lose me, I promise. You're my seahorse"

"And you're mine. Looks like you're stuck with me then, sorry about that" the blonde said, smiling at her girlfriend

"It scares me too you know, the thought of losing you. After Harry I was determined to never let anyone get close to me again, and then you came along and stripped away all my armour. I fell for you and it scared me, I was out of my depth and had no idea what I was doing. But you've been so patient with me, so gentle, that I fell even harder, and I can't imagine my life without you" Bea said, holding her girlfriends face in her hands, their eyes locking as she leaned in, capturing the blonde's lips in a slow, loving kiss, Allie's hands running up her back, holding her close.

A while later they were chilling on the sofa, Bea was sketching while Allie scribbled away in one of her notebooks, humming a tune occasionally as she wrote. She loved watching the blonde write, her face in a slight frown as she played with the words on the page, softening when she thought of a good line or lyric. The redhead was so lost in all things Allie that she hadn't realised the younger woman had stopped writing and was now watching her, her eyes looking up when she saw the blonde's bright smile.

"You were staring"

"Sorry. What are you writing about?" Bea asked, curiosity getting the better of her

"You"

"Really? Will you play it for me?"

"Not yet. I've only got a few lines, one day though…maybe, if you behave yourself" the younger woman said, smirking at her girlfriend

"Tease. Have you ever played in public?"

"Yeah, I played a few times in Crystal, the bar I worked in at the time. I've never my own stuff though, just covers. It was fun, but I'd rather be behind the scenes"

"Your songs are amazing, why wouldn't you want to play them?" Be asked, from the few things she had heard it was clear that the blonde had a real talent

"I don't really write for that reason, it's always been more of a form of expression, a way to clear my head. I could never share that with other people" Allie replied, her fingers playing with the older woman's as she spoke

"You've shared it with me"

"You're special, I want to share everything with you"

"Play something for me, I love hearing you sing" the redhead said, leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

Standing up, Allie crossed the room, picking her guitar up, before walking back over to Bea, pulling her into a deep kiss, the older woman moaning against her lips, her fingers running through her girlfriend's blonde locks before the younger woman pulled away, taking a seat on the arm of the other sofa. After adjusting the strap on the guitar she began to play, their eyes locked together as she spoke

"I wrote this a couple of months ago, after you kissed me outside the restaurant" she said, smirking at her blushing girlfriend, as her voice merged with the notes.

 _Settle down with me_

 _Cover me up_

 _Cuddle me in_

 _Lie down with me_

 _And hold me in your arms_

 _And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

 _I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

 _And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _This feels like falling in love_

 _Falling in love_

 _We're falling in love_

 _Settle down with me_

 _And I'll be your safety_

 _You'll be my lady_

 _I was made to keep your body warm_

 _But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

 _Oh no_

 _My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

 _I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

 _And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _This feels like falling in love_

 _Falling in love_

 _We're falling in love_

 _Yeah I've been feeling everything_

 _From hate to love_

 _From love to lust_

 _From lust to truth_

 _I guess that's how I know you_

 _So I hold you close to help you give it up_

 _So kiss me like you wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _This feels like falling in love_

 _Falling in love_

 _We're falling in love_

Bea's heart was beating out of her chest, Allie was so talented and she felt so lucky that she got to hear her beautiful words, even more so when they were about her.

"You're incredible Allie, and you have no idea how thankful I am that you're in my life" the redhead said. Standing up she walked over to her girlfriend and did exactly what she had asked, she kissed her, over and over again.

They hadn't seen much of each other over the past few days, their shifts screwing them over yet again. Allie had called her the previous night while she was at the station, to tell her to keep the following evening free, they were having a date night and she was picking her up at eight. Bea had tried to get some information from Allie on where they were going but the blonde wouldn't budge, telling her it was a surprise.

It was just gone seven forty five when there was a knock on the door, Bea was ready and waiting for her, knowing the younger woman would be early. Allie was always late, only by a few minutes, but she hadn't started a single shift at the bar on time so far, yet when they were due to meet up she was always early. The last few days had been difficult, Bea's ribs were healing nicely, they were still a bit tender but she was a lot more mobile than she had been the first few days after she had injured herself, but they hadn't been able to spend much time together due to work commitments.

Answering the door, her gaze fell on the blonde standing before her, she was wearing a blue dress that finished mid-thigh, the colour of the fabric making her eyes appear even bluer than usual. She loved Allie's eyes, they were so expressive, so comforting, and every time she looked into them it felt like coming home.

"I swear you get more beautiful every time I see you" Bea said, her raspy voice sending a shiver through her girlfriend's body

"Well aren't you a charmer…I'll have to watch myself around you tonight" the younger woman replied, her eyes roaming over the redhead's figure hugging black dress, "Although I'd much rather be watching you" she added, stepping forward and kissing her girlfriend softly, her fingers tangling in her red curls.

"I missed you"

"I missed you more. Now come on, we'll be late" Allie replied as she took Bea's hand in hers and led her over to the waiting taxi.

As the taxi pulled up Allie paid the driver before jumping out, holding her hand out for her girlfriend to take. Helping her out of the car she pulled the older woman into her, their lips meeting in a long, slow kiss. Bea had never really been a fan of public displays of affection, probably because she would try and avoid getting close to Harry at all costs, but with the blonde's lips pressed against her own, she didn't care that they were in the middle of a busy street.

Pulling back when breathing became an issue, they stood staring at each other, lips swollen from their kisses. The street light was casting a glow around her girlfriend, illuminating her flame red curls, and Allie's heart skipped a beat, she was breath-taking. Grabbing her phone she took a picture of her girl, laughing as the older woman blushed at the attention she was getting from the blonde. Setting the photo as her wallpaper, she slipped her phone back into her bag before taking Bea's hand, leading them down the street and into the restaurant.

The food had been excellent, and the blonde had been eyeing up the cake display since they arrived. Having to give it a miss as they had both eaten far too much, Bea promised to bring her back another night, just for the cake. The redhead had tried to pay for dinner but Allie was having none of it, insisting that it was her treat. Her girlfriend had been so good to her when they first met, it was the least she could so, not that Bea had ever expected anything in return. Once the bill was settled they headed off into the night, the younger woman suggesting that they take a walk to try and burn some of the pasta off, unable to keep the smile off her face when Bea took her hand in hers.

They had been walking for about fifteen minutes when they passed a bar, music blaring out from the open door. Stopping in front of the building Allie pulled the older woman in to her, her lips grazing her ear

"I want to dance with you" she said, placing a light kiss on her girlfriend's neck before stepping back, taking her hand again and leading her inside.

They headed over to the bar, grabbing a beer as they took in their surroundings. The bar was much bigger than it had looked from the street, a large dance floor taking up the centre of the room. It was just gone eleven and the place was packed, after finishing their drinks the younger woman took her girlfriends hand again, leading her through a mass of bodies and onto the dancefloor, her arms slipping around her waist as she pulled her in closer, moving to the music. The redhead's movements were a little stiff to begin with, Allie remembering back to the night of her birthday, how self-conscious the older woman had been.

"Just focus on me ok" the blonde said as she leaned in, placing feather light kisses on Bea's neck before pulling back slightly, their eyes locking as Allie started to move again, the older woman following her lead.

A few minutes later she felt the redhead relax, their bodies moving together to the music. Stepping in closer she pulled her girlfriend tight against her, her hands running up her sides before tangling in red curls as their lips crashed together.

They had been dancing together for about half an hour, and Allie was incredibly worked up. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all, it had been a week since she had touched her girlfriend, and her body pressing up against her like it was, made her want to do very private things in a very public place.

Bea wasn't doing much better, her entire body ached with want for the woman in her arms, and the way Allie was looking at her sent a pool of moisture straight to her groin. She was unbelievably turned on, and desperately needed to feel the blonde's skilled fingers deep inside her, it had been far too long for her liking.

"Take me home" Bea said, her voice thick with desire as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand, dragging her off the dancefloor and out of the bar, the blonde smirking as she caught the look of want in the older woman's eyes.

The journey home had only taken about fifteen minutes, although it had felt like a lifetime for both women, Allie's hand slipping under the hem of the redhead's dress wasn't helping matters, especially as she was staring out of the window, looking the picture of innocence. They finally arrived at Bea's house, the blonde practically throwing the money at the driver as she dragged her girlfriend out of the car and towards the door, pinning her up against the wall half way down the drive, crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss that left them both gasping for breath.

Breaking apart Bea grabbed her girlfriend's hand, pulling her towards the door. After fumbling with the key for a couple of minutes she finally managed to open it. Dragging the blonde inside she kicked the door shut, pushing Allie up against it, her hands running up the younger woman's thighs, lifting her dress as they went. Continuing their path up her body she removed Allie's dress before capturing her lips in a hot, wet kiss, moaning into her lover's mouth as she felt the blonde's fingers working the zipper of her own dress, pulling back so she could lift it over her head, before reconnecting their lips again.

Placing her hands under Allie's arse she lifted her up, the younger woman wrapping her legs around her girlfriend's waist as she carried her along the hallway and into the lounge, laying her down on the sofa. Wrapping her arms around Bea's neck, the blonde pulled her down on top of her, both women moaning at the increase in contact, before Allie flipped them over, straddling the older woman.

"Do you have any idea how hard it's been for me not being able to touch you?" she said between kisses, her lips trailing a path down her girlfriends torso as her right hand worked the redhead's nipple, through her bra.

"Yeah?"

"Mmm…every time I look at you I want to rip your clothes off and fuck you…hard"

"So fuck me…" the older woman moaned, her back arching off the sofa, trying to increase the contact between them, desperate for her girlfriends touch

Reaching around, she unhooked the redhead's bra before removing it, her tongue massaging her lover's right nipple as soon as it was free from the fabric. Running the palm of her hand down the older woman's body she pushed her underwear to the side as her fingers plunged deep into her girlfriend, the redhead crying out as she felt Allie fill her.

"Oh fuck…Allie…oh…" the older woman moaned as the blonde thrust in and out of her, as her beautiful mouth licked and sucked at her left breast. She was close, being pressed up against Allie like that in the bar had left her unbelievably worked up, and feeling her lover's skilled fingers inside her for the first time in a week was driving her wild.

Allie could feel the redhead's walls begin to tighten around her fingers, wanting things to last a little bit longer she pulled out of the older woman, giggling as her lover complained at the loss of contact.

"Patience baby…" she whispered into Bea's ear as she kissed her hard before trailing her lips down her lover's toned body. Climbing off of her girlfriend, she dropped to her knees, her fingers hooking under the lace of the redhead's underwear. Sliding the drenched fabric down her legs she dropped them on the floor beside her before lifting Bea's left leg onto her right shoulder, her tongue plunging into her lover as her thumb circled her clit, building her back up again.

Bea could feel her body start to tremble as she looked down, watching her girlfriend go down on her was driving her wild, Allie's eyes locked with her own as she fucked her with her tongue.

"I want you to come in my mouth" the blonde moaned against her lover's core, her thumb working her swollen clit as her tongue plunged back into her, fucking her hard. The older woman came crashing over the edge a few seconds later, calling her girlfriend's name as she rode wave after wave of pleasure. An hour, and several orgasms later they both collapsed together on the rug, a mass of tired limbs, neither of them able to keep the smile from their faces as they held one another tight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N: The lyrics are from 'Kiss Me' by Ed Sheeran_


	15. Chapter 15

The next open mic night was in two days and Liz had been trying to find someone to cover the bar for a few hours a week while Allie was busy organising the events. There had been two people enquire about the job so far, one guy had turned up half cut, eyeing the bottles of spirit as he chatted with Liz, and the woman who came in a couple of days later was even worse. The older blonde would have been surprised if she even knew how to use her brain, let alone the till.

She had been complaining about them to Boomer when Franky and Bridget wandered in, the tattooed brunette saying that she may have a solution to their problems. She had been helping this guy through her job at legal aid, he had just turned eighteen but had gotten in with the wrong crowd a few years ago, and found himself in a bit of trouble at the hands of his so called friends.

"Shayne's a good kid, just needs someone to give him a chance. He reminds me of me when I was his age, nowhere near as good looking though" Franky said, Bridget rolling her eyes at her girlfriend's confidence, not that it was a lie.

There had been an instant attraction, the first time she had seen the brunette striding through the hospital in her uniform, and she couldn't take her eyes off her. Of course Franky had noticed, and proceeded to flirt shamelessly with her every time they met after that. She'd heard the rumours about the firefighter from colleagues at the hospital, leaving a trail of broken hearts wherever she went, a different woman in her bed every night. Not that she particularly paid attention to rumours, she'd heard a few interesting things said about herself over the years, some she really wished had been true. There was something about Franky Doyle though, there was so much more to her than the rumours, than her bravado, and Bridget was drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

Then one night as she was walking to her car after a long shift at the hospital she felt someone grab her wrist, spinning around, ready to give them a swift elbow, she came face to face with the tattooed brunette and her trademark smirk. She was just about to speak when she felt Franky's soft lips on hers, her arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her in closer as their tongues battled for dominance. The kiss was far too short for her liking, the brunette winking at her as she slipped a piece of paper in her hand before turning and walking away. She had been rooted to the spot for a good five minutes before she looked at the note Franky had given her, details of a dinner reservation for the following evening. Smiling to herself she had jumped in her car and headed home, looking forward to her date with the flirty firefighter. Liz asking her a question brought her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry Liz, I was miles away"

"No worries love. I was just asking what you thought about this Shayne kid, should I give him a shot?"

"I've never met him but I trust Franky so yeah, I'd give him a shot" she said, feeling her girlfriend squeeze her knee in thanks

"Ok love, give him a call, see if he can come over tomorrow for a trial" the older blonde said

"Thanks Liz, you won't regret it. He'll be stoked" Franky said, running around the bar and hugging her friend before heading outside to call Shayne.

The following day Shayne arrived at the bar for his trial. Liz had arranged for him to start late afternoon, knowing it would be quiet, and that Allie was rostered on. She loved Boomer to bits but she could be a little scary if you didn't know her, and wanted to ease him in gently, give him a few hours before the brunette started her shift. Franky clearly had a lot of time for this kid, she just hoped he wouldn't let her down.

After chatting with him for about half an hour, she showed him around, introducing him to Allie, before leaving him in the younger blonde's capable hands. Heading into the back office she started on her overdue accounts. Things had been a little hectic the past couple of weeks, ever since the open mic night. Boomer had been going on about hits on their Facebook page, not that it meant much to Liz, social media really wasn't her thing, who cares what someone you went to school with had for their breakfast anyway! The increase in takings however, she was interested in, and things were definitely looking up.

A couple of hours later, once she had caught up on her paperwork, she headed back though into the bar, stopping in the doorway to observe the interaction between Shayne and the blonde. They seemed to be getting on well, Allie laughing at something he had said as he served the next customer.

"How's it going love?" she asked him after he had finished serving

"Great so far. Thanks for giving me a shot, I know I'm not exactly model employee material but I really appreciate it"

"Whatever happened in the past is of no concern to me, as long as you do your job, that's all that matters to me. Besides, Franky speaks highly of you, so you can't be that bad"

"Yeah she's a cool chick, really helped me get my life sorted out" he replied

"She is pretty great. Just don't let her down ok, or yourself"

"I won't, thanks Liz" he said before heading down to the other end of the bar to serve a waiting customer.

An hour later Allie spotted the crew from teal watch enter the bar, her girlfriend chatting with Maxine as they walked in. Noticing the smile on the younger blonde's face Liz looked towards the door, spotting Bea and the crew walking in.

"Why don't you go on your break love, we can manage here for half an hour" she said, the younger woman thanking her before racing through the door to the back of the bar, her phone pressed to her ear.

Looking up as she heard a ringing sound she spotted the redhead answering a call before excusing herself and heading in the same direction Allie had just gone. How no one else had picked up on their budding romance was beyond her, they weren't exactly subtle.

After ending the call, Bea headed through the back corridor in search of her girlfriend. She was passing one of the store rooms when she was dragged inside and pushed against the now close door, Allies lips crashing down on hers as her left hand kneaded her breast through her shirt. Wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist she pulled her in closer, moaning into her lover's mouth as she felt her hand slip under her shirt, caressing her lower back.

"Hi" the redhead said, stroking he fingers over Allie's cheek

"Hi…I missed you"

"Yeah I noticed"

"Sorry"

"I'm not complaining, I've been thinking about doing that all day"

"Just that?" Allie asked

"No, not just that. How long do you have?"

"About twenty five minutes, why?"

"Just wondered" Bea replied as she locked the door before taking her girlfriend's hand and leading her across the room.

Spinning them around she pushed the blonde up against the wall, her fingers making light work of the buttons on the younger woman's shirt as her hands roamed over her stomach and chest, leaning down to suck on her right nipple through her bra.

"Oh fuck…" the blonde moaned as she grabbed the hem of the older woman's shirt, tugging it up as Bea stepped back slightly so she could remove it, before crashing their lips together again. Allie's fingers were wrestling with her lover's belt when they heard someone try to open the door.

"You wait there, I'll just grab the keys, it's not usually locked" they heard Boomer say as they sprang apart, looking for somewhere to hide.

Throwing her shirt back on, Bea pulled the younger woman behind a stack of boxes in the corner, leaning close against her so they were out of sight as they heard the key in the door. They weren't in the best position, Allie's hand was pressed up against her groin, and she could feel the arousal building. She had never really been interested in sex, it was always more of a chore with Harry. But then the blonde had come crashing into her life, turning everything on its head, and she couldn't get enough. She wanted the younger woman all the time, she loved the way her body would tremble beneath her touch, and that she was the only one who got to see that side of the blonde.

They could hear Boomer and Shayne moving around on the other side of the boxes, relief washing over them as they heard them leave after about ten minutes, closing the door behind them. Stepping back slightly, Bea looked into the younger woman's eyes before they both burst out laughing, that had been a little too close for comfort. Fastening the buttons on Allie's shirt, the redhead kissed her before turning and walking out of the room, turning back to smirk at her, she headed back to the bar, and the rest of her crew. A couple of minutes later a very flustered Allie took her place behind the bar, allowing Liz to head home for the day.

"You're looking a bit flustered there Novak, hope you're not coming down with something" Franky said, smirking at the blonde. Bea had a similar look on her face when she had reappeared from wherever it was she's been, although looking at Allie, she had a pretty good idea.

"I'm fine, it's just a bit warm in here" the blonde replied, avoiding eye contact with their friend.

"Leave her alone darling" Bridget said, running her hand up her girlfriend's thigh, trying to distract her

"What do you reckon Red, she coming down with something…or just coming" the tattooed brunette said, laughing as Bea chocked on her beer, her cheeks colouring as she tried to get her breathing under control, her drenched shirt clinging to her chest.

"Fuck sake Doyle, now look what you've made me do" Bea replied, indicating to her soaking wet shirt, that now smelt of beer, Franky practically falling off her stool as she tried to contain her laughter.

"You can borrow a shirt" Allie said, handing her keys over to Bea, trying to keep up the pretence, joining in with the laughter as her girlfriend stomped off in the direction of the flat.

"That was mean" the blonde said, unable to keep the smile off her face

"It was fucking hilarious, she's so easy to wind up" Franky said, promising to leave her friend alone for a while, once she came back down.

Shayne's shift had gone well, he handled Boomer like a pro, and the customers loved him. Liz had called the bar to speak to Allie just before closing, wanting her opinion, as she had spent the most time with him that night, the younger blonde singing his praises. Heading back through to the bar she handed the phone to Shayne, letting him know it was Liz. Five minutes later he hung up, a big smile on his face at being offered the job. He owed everything to Franky, he just hoped he wouldn't screw it up and let her down.

The second open mic night had gone even better than the first, takings had almost doubled from the last event, and Allie had even more artists contacting her, trying to book a slot. Bea and her crew were on a night shift, but the redhead had text her every chance she had, making sure everything was going ok, and that she was looking after herself and not working too hard. She loved it when her girlfriend fussed over her, it made her feel so safe, but she had felt that way right from the start with the older woman.

She was packing everything away when a couple of the guys from 11:11, the band that had been on last, approached her. One was Dylan, the guy who had asked her out two weeks ago, and she was hoping he wasn't planning a repeat performance. She really liked them, they were the best so far, and was hoping they would continue to play.

"Hey guys, everything ok?"

"Yeah, well kind of. Can we ask a favour?" he said

"Sure, what's up?"

"We're playing a few uni gigs over the next couple of months and haven't done a full set live yet. We were wondering if you would let us play here one night?"

"I can't see it being a problem, give me five minutes, I'll speak to boomer and come back to you" she said, heading through the back and into the office.

After speaking to Boomer, and promising to handle everything she went back out to find the guys, who had just finished packing their gear.

"Is next Wednesday ok for you? I know it's a bit short notice but I have a favour to ask in return"

"Next Wednesday is great, thanks. What do you need?" he asked

"It's Boomer's birthday next Saturday and were throwing her a party. Will you guys play? We'll pay you, it won't be much but it's something"

They agreed to play the party on the condition that they did it for free, saying it would be good practice for all the unforgiving students they would be facing soon. Saying goodbye they grabbed their stuff and left, after arranging to be at the bar next Wednesday morning to set everything up. Allie was glad there had been no awkwardness between her and Dylan, she really liked the guys, Ash reminded her of her brother Oli, and Ethan was hilarious, a younger, male version of Boomer.

After helping Boomer lock up she headed upstairs to the flat, grabbing her guitar and 'Bea' notebook. She still had her original one with her other lyrics in, but had bought another one for everything Bea related, she hadn't touched the old one in weeks. She was playing around with a few chords when her mobile rang, her girlfriend's name flashing up on the screen. She had missed the redhead, tonight was the second night in a row she would be sleeping alone and she hated it, although tomorrow night she was planning on holding her close, and never letting go. They chatted for a while, until she heard the siren blasting out down the phone, signalling that Bea had to go. Putting her phone down, Allie grabbed her guitar again and picked up where she had left off.

The following Wednesday Bea dropped Allie off at the flat before heading to the station, she had started leaving a few clothes at Allie's place, meaning she could go straight there after work. They had only been on shift for an hour when a call came in, a fire at a small second hand furniture store a few block away. Two hours later, once the fire had been extinguished they headed back to the station, Bea asking Fletch to take a slight detour as she needed to drop something off for Liz.

The guys were due to arrive at ten thirty to set up for tonight, and after Bea had dropped her off Allie grabbed some breakfast before heading downstairs. The redhead had started to get out of bed to make them something to eat after her alarm had gone off, but Allie had dragged her back to bed having woken up incredibly aroused following a very pleasant dream about her girlfriend. They had been running late again after that, very late, but it been worth it.

It was just gone nine thirty when she entered the bar, wanting to get a bit of time on her guitar before the band arrived. She had been working on a song for her girlfriend but wanted to try it out through the speakers with the loop pedal, and she had to set the stage up anyway so may as well take advantage of it.

She was so wrapped up in what she was doing that the time had gotten away from her. She was playing the last few notes of the song when she heard a loud clapping from across the room. Turning around, she came face to face with the guys from the band, all smiling at her.

"Hey guys, is it that time already?"

"We're a little bit early, sorry. Didn't know you played, you're fucking awesome by the way" Ash said,

"I'm not, but thank you. I've been playing years, more of a hobby than anything though"

"What song was that, I didn't recognise it" Ethan said

"I wrote it for someone, was just playing around with a couple of lines, trying to get it right"

"You wrote that? Shit! You don't fancy joining a band do you?"

"Thanks, but no, it's not for me" she said

"Well if you change your mind. Will you at least consider writing something for us?"

"Maybe, now stop gassing and start setting up, I need to get the bar ready" Allie replied, smiling at them as she put her guitar down before leaving them to set up.

They had been sound checking for a while when Dylan called her over, wanting her opinion on one of the new covers they were trying. Ash was struggling with one of the verses and he thought she might be able to help, they ran through it several times but he just wasn't getting it. Allie stepped up beside him grabbing the other microphone as she sang along, trying to guide Ash through the lyrics. They had been at it for over half an hour when Ethan came up with a suggestion, asking Allie to sing the song with them, the blonde agreeing as a one off.

They were just wrapping up on the stage when the door opened and Bea walked in, the blonde's eyes fixed firmly on her as she crossed the room heading over to Liz, who was behind the bar. Her girlfriend's flame red hair was tied up, showing her sexy jaw, she was wearing one of her tight work t shirts, her over trousers and braces, and work boots. She had clearly just come from a shout, was absolutely filthy, and looked unbelievably fuckable. Allie was pretty sure she was drooling, but she didn't care, she couldn't take her eyes off her.

Bea could feel her girlfriend's eyes on her as she crossed the room. She usually hated being the centre of attention, but with Allie it was different, she loved the way the younger woman looked at her. The guys at the station had all chipped in for Boomer's birthday present and she was dropping the cash off for Liz, who was picking her gift up the following day. She hadn't expected Allie to be there, not that she didn't want to see her girlfriend, she just thought with her working that night she would be catching up on some sleep, they hadn't got much the previous evening.

After handing the cash over to Liz, they chatted for a few minutes before she headed out, turning to Allie as she opened the door, her girlfriend's eyes raking all over her body before her eyes locked with Bea's, the redhead winking at her before walking out. The laughter behind her dragging the blonde from her thoughts, she turned to face the guys.

"What?"

"You really are gay aren't you? I thought you just said that to give me the brush off" Dylan said, his pride not quite as dented after watching her practically trip over her own tongue as she watched the other woman cross the room

"Yeah, totally gay, plus there's the whole girlfriend, love of my life, thing"

"I'm sure she'd really appreciate the way you were checking out that firefighter chick" he said, laughing as the blonde blushed

"She's pretty chill, she wouldn't mind"

"Who was that anyway? She's smoking hot" Ash asked

"That was Bea, and she doesn't need you lot perving over her. So keep your eyes, and thoughts to yourselves ok, she's off limits. But you're right, she's fucking hot!" Allie replied, she hated the thought of anyone other than her checking her girlfriend out, not that she could blame them

"So when do we get to meet this girlfriend of yours?" Ethan asked

"She'll be her Saturday" Allie replied. She didn't like lying to them, knowing Bea would be there that evening, but they needed to tell Debbie and Bea's friends, their friends, first.

Arriving back at the station, Bea packed her kit away before heading through into her quarters to start her report, checking her phone she found a message from her girlfriend

'What are the chances of you being able to bring you're uniform home? ;) A xx'

Smiling to herself she typed a reply

'Depends on what you want to do with it xx'

'I want to do you…do you have any idea what it does to me seeing you dressed like that? ;) A xx'

'I'm sure I can sneak it home one night, but later, when I'm in your bed, I want you to show me exactly what it does to you ;) xx'

She was glad she was on her own, and was pretty sure her cheeks were flushed after reading her girlfriend's last message, images of the blonde, naked and writhing around underneath her flashing through her mind. The ringing of the siren dragging her away from the very pleasant thought.

The rest of their shift had been pretty steady, and they got to finish on time, which was unusual in their profession. They had returned from their last shout an hour before their shift was due to end, Bea managing to grab a shower so she was ready to leave at six. Her mind kept wandering back to the messages Allie had sent her earlier, and she was hoping the blonde could sneak away for an hour prior to the gig. She wasn't sure she could get through the evening without being able to touch her girlfriend, or kiss her perfect lips. Debbie would be home in three days, and although she wasn't particularly looking forward to the conversation with her daughter, she would be glad when she didn't have to hide her relationship with Allie. It was getting harder and harder not to act on her feelings for the younger woman when they were in the company of their friends, and she had to literally sit on her hands on more than one occasion to stop them reaching out and touching the beautiful blonde. Finishing her report, she jumped on the bike and rode towards the bar, and the woman who was well and truly in possession of her heart.

Allie had been racing around again, it was just gone six fifteen and she had just about finished what she needed to do. The guys had set everything up earlier while she had been working the bar, and Doreen and Shayne had arrived an hour ago to take over, Liz and Boomer scheduled on within the next hour or so. Heading up to the flat she decided to take a shower, hoping it would relax her a bit.

She was nervous about playing with the guys later, it was one thing to play in a room full of strangers, but in front of her friends was a whole different ball game, at least her girlfriend would be there to make everything ok. The flirtatious texts they had exchanged earlier had her worked up all afternoon, and it was her own fault. She had been so unbelievably turned on after seeing Bea looking all hot and sexy in her uniform that she thought she would tease the older woman a bit, what she hadn't expected was for the redhead to play her at her own game, leaving her twice as worked up, and in desperate need of a cold shower. Discarding her clothes she headed into the bathroom, turning the shower on before stepping under the stream, closing her eyes as the hot water cascaded over her body.

Pulling up outside Fuel Bea parked the bike before heading through the side door that led directly to the flat. Running up the stairs she unlocked the door, placing her helmet down on the table before closing the door behind her. She could hear Allie's soft voice coming through the open bathroom door, following the sound she leaned around the door, seeing the silhouette of her naked girlfriend through the shower curtain. Removing her clothes quickly she stepped into the bathroom, reaching for the edge of the shower curtain.

Allie had just rinsed the conditioner out of her hair, her eyes were closed as she sang softly to herself, she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the shower curtain being opened, or closing again. Her eyes shot open when she felt a firm body pressed up behind her, her girlfriend's left arm around her waist, pulling her close, as her right hand massaged her breast, her lips nipping and kissing her neck.

"Hi" Bea purred against the younger woman's neck, feeling her girlfriend push back into her, trying to increase the contact

"Hi…oh fuck…" the blonde moaned as her girlfriend tweaked her nipple before trailing her hand down across her stomach, her muscles twitching under the touch.

Reaching around, Allie tried to touch the older woman, Bea grabbing her hands and placing them flat against the tiled wall, running her right hand the length of her torso, stopping briefly before she began massaging her clit, the blonde's head falling back onto her shoulder, giving her lips better access to her neck

"Baby please…I need you" Allie begged as she felt Bea's hand move from where she needed it the most

"What do you want me to do? I need you to tell me Allie"

"Fuck me…please…I need you to fuck me…" the blonde begged, a loud moan escaping her lips as she felt her girlfriend enter her.

Pulling out, Bea added a third finger, before slamming back into her girlfriend hard, biting and sucking on her shoulder as she felt Allie ride her fingers, a soft flow of moans and curses leaving her lover's perfect lips as she thrust in and out of her, her thumb massaging her clit.

"I love being inside you" the redhead said, her voice thick with want, the younger woman's body pressed against her as she bounced up and down on her hand was driving her wild, she could feel her own arousal coating the inside of her thighs

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I love how you feel around my fingers, love watching you come undone in my hands" Bea said, pulling out of her lover she turned her around, pushing her up against the tiled wall before entering her again, the blonde's mouth crashing down on hers.

Allie was close, she had been wound up like a coiled spring all day, and feeling her girlfriend deep inside her, she knew she wouldn't last much longer. Running her hand down the older woman's stomach she entered her, curling her fingers, causing the redhead to cry out against her lips.

"Allie…oh god…fuck…" Bea cried out. She was so close, her girlfriend's body pressed against her own, as she watched her riding her fingers was almost enough to make her come, but feeling her lover's skilled touch, hitting that sweet spot was sending her closer and closer to the edge.

"Come for me baby…" Allie moaned, as she felt her stomach muscles being to twitch. Curling her fingers inside her lover again, they both came crashing over the edge, calling out the other woman's name as they slid down the wall and onto the shower floor, neither of them able to stand.

Five minutes later they were able to stand, turning the water off they stepped out of the shower, Allie wrapping a towel around her girlfriend before grabbing another one for herself.

"Well that was the best shower I've ever had" the blonde said as she tucked a wet curl behind the older woman's ear, noticing the mark on her neck

"Oops, sorry babe, I got a bit carried away" she added, placing a soft kiss over the bruise

"You will be, just wait unit I get you in that bed later" the older woman said, dropping her towel she pulled Allie's from around her before stepping into her, the blonde moaning as she felt Bea's breasts press against her own.

Bea had no idea what had gotten into her, but she couldn't keep her hands of her lover. If she didn't have a gig to organise she would have dragged her across the room and ravished her all night long. A loud knock on the door brought Allie out of her lust fuelled haze, and Bea's mind out of the gutter.

"Blondie, the guys are here" Franky called through the door

"Ok, I'll be down in five minutes…" she replied, giggling as Bea ran her fingers down her stomach, and dangerously close to her aching core "Make it ten" she added

"They've been here twenty minutes already. Red, I know you're in there, I saw the bike outside. Put her down will you, she's got shit to do, and a bar full of people waiting. You can fuck each other senseless later, now hurry up" the tattooed brunette said before heading back down the stairs, Allie bursting out laughing at the mortified look on her girlfriend's face.

"It's not funny Allie, she's already giving me shit, and she'll have a field day with this"

"It is a little bit funny, and you're fucking hot when you blush" Allie replied, kissing the older woman before stepping away and walking over to the wardrobe, the redhead's eyes locked on her arse as she crossed the room.

Fifteen minutes later Allie was running down the stairs, guitar in hand. Bursting through the door she ran across the bar to the stage, plugging her guitar into the amp as she turned to the guys.

"I'm so sorry, I lost track of the time. You guys want a drink, it's on me for being late"

"It's ok, Franky filled us in, and yeah, beer would be great, thanks" Ash replied, laughing as Allie's cheeks coloured

Heading over to the bar she glared at the tattooed brunette before grabbing four beers, throwing some money in the till before heading back over to the stage. Ten minutes later Bea entered the bar through the front door, thinking it would look less suspicious that way. Her eyes locked with Allie's briefly as she saw her girlfriend place her guitar down on the stage. She never mentioned anything about playing she thought, but then they hadn't exactly done much talking while they were upstairs. Blushing again at the thought of their shower, she headed over to the bar to grab a beer, Franky taking the stool next to her as she took her first swig.

Placing the bottle down, she turned to face the smirking brunette, her friend's eyes going wide as she spotted the hickey on her neck.

"Fuck Red, I was joking. I didn't really think you were up there going bumper to bumper, looks like I underestimated your game. You might want to do the last two buttons up though, don't want Booms asking questions when she sees that" Franky said, her fingers grabbing at the collar of Bea's shirt, fastening the buttons for her

"I leave you for one day and you're pawing at another woman already" Bridget said, as she walked up behind Franky

"Hey spunky, I was just doing a bit of damage limitation" the tattooed brunette replied, tugging on Bea's collar so Bridget could see the hickey

"I see. Things going well I take it?" the doc said to Bea, smiling at her embarrassment

"Yeah, she's great. I think she might be playing tonight, she was hooking her guitar up a minute ago. She didn't say anything about it though" the redhead replied

"Probably because her mouth was busy with other things" Franky said, nudging her friend, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of red.

Bea was saved from any further teasing when the guys took to the stage, music filling the bar as everyone turned to watch them, but there was no sign of Allie.


	16. Chapter 16

As the guys started to play, Allie hung back. They had discussed her helping them out with one song that morning, but it had now turned into two, the first one in this slot, and the other one in the second. They were four songs in when she headed off to grab another round of drinks, Bea's eyes locking with hers as she approached the bar. Walking over to stand beside her girlfriend, she placed her order with Shayne, her fingers running along the redhead's thigh as she leaned in.

"I saw you setting your guitar up, are you playing?" Bea asked

"You'll just have to wait and see" the blonde replied before leaning in closer, "Oh and for future reference, upstairs, earlier, I liked it when you got all demanding…so hot" she added, winking at the redhead, before walking away, drinks in hand.

They had just finishing the penultimate song of the first set when Allie jumped up on the stage, grabbing her guitar.

"We needed a little help on this one, Ash here was having a little trouble with some of the pronunciation so Allie offered to save his sorry arse" Dylan said into the mic, as Allie turned to face the crowd, her eyes locking with Bea's, her girlfriend offering her an encouraging smile.

Dylan started to play the opening chords, Allie's guitar joining in with his as she stepped up to the front of the stage and started to sing, Ash joining in when it came to the chorus, before stepping back, letting the blonde continue.

 _I will die before Methusalah_

 _So I'll fight sleep with Ammonia_

 _And every morning with eyes all red_

 _I'll miss then for all the tears they shed_

 _(Chorus)_

 _But I'm actually good_

 _Can't help it if we're tilted_

 _I'm actually good_

 _Can't help it if we_

 _I'm actually good_

 _Can't help it if we're tilted_

 _I'm actually good_

 _Can't help it if we're tilted_

 _I miss prosthesis and mended souls_

 _Trample over beauty while singing their thoughts_

 _I match them with my euphoria_

 _When they said "Je suis plus folle que toi"_

 _(Chorus)_

 _But I'm actually good_

 _Can't help it if we're tilted_

 _I'm actually good_

 _Can't help it if we_

 _I'm actually good_

 _Can't help it if we're tilted_

 _I'm actually good_

 _Can't help it if we're tilted_

 _Nous et la man on est sortie_

 _Pire qu'une simple moiti_ _é_

 _On compte à demi-demi_

 _Pile sur un des bas côtés_

 _Comme des origamis_

 _Le bras tendu paraît cassé_

 _Tout n'est qu'épis et éclis_

 _Ces enfants bizarres_

 _Crachés dehors comme par hasard_

 _Cachant l'effort dans le griffoir_

 _Et une creepy song en étendard_

 _Qui fait_

Bea was mesmerised, Allie looked so comfortable up there, and she was incredibly good. The redhead had no idea she could speak French, but oh my god, it sounded so hot.

 _I'm doing my face_

 _With magic marker_

 _I'm in my right place_

 _Don't be a downer_

 _I'm doing my face_

 _With magic marker_

 _I'm in my right place_

 _Don't be a downer_

 _(Chorus)_

 _But I'm actually good_

 _Can't help it if we're tilted_

 _I'm actually good_

 _Can't help it if we_

 _I'm actually good_

 _Can't help it if we're tilted_

 _I'm actually good_

 _Can't help it if we're tilted_

Stepping off stage to a room full of applause, Allie walked over to the bar, the guys following her over. Spotting them heading his way, Shayne lined four beers up on the bar in front of them, chatting to the guys as they took a drink. Grabbing her bottle, Allie headed over to the end of the bar where Bea, and her friends were sitting. Coming to a stop beside her girlfriend, she held her hand, out of view of the others.

"So you are playing, I knew it, you were amazing baby. I didn't know you could speak French, it was incredibly hot" Bea said, leaning in close so no one could overhear, rubbing her thumb over the blonde's hand

"Why thank you, although I don't speak French"

"I'm pretty sure you just did"

"They're just words, I have no idea what I just sang, could have been a shopping list for all I know. Don't tell anyone though, especially not the guys" the blonde replied, winking at her girlfriend as she turned and walked over to the rest of the band.

Half an hour later the guys headed back over to the stage, Allie wandering back over to Bea for a while, before she was due back onstage. She joined them for the last song again, a cover of Use Somebody by the Kings of Leon. It was nice to be back up there again, singing in front of a busy bar, and in some ways she missed it, but she wouldn't want to do it on a regular basis.

Boomer jumped on her as soon as she came off stage, begging her to play at her party. After twenty minutes of relentless nagging she finally gave in, agreeing to play a few songs while the guys were having a break between sets. Moving the stool in closer, she sat beside her girlfriend, the older woman's hand finding hers, under the cover of the bar. It was getting more and more difficult to be together around their friends. Right now, all Allie wanted to do was wrap her arms around the redhead and hold her tight. Forty five minutes later Bea jumped down off the stool, said her goodbyes and headed for the door, pausing briefly to hug the blonde

"I'll be waiting for you in your bed…don't be long" she whispered in her ear as she pulled back from the hug, before turning and leaving the bar. Walking around the side of the building she unlocked the side door, climbed the stairs and let herself into the flat, hoping her girlfriend would join her soon.

It was half an hour before Allie managed to escape. Franky had deliberately kept her chatting, knowing full well that Bea hadn't gone home. Eventually Bridget had taken pity on her and whispered something into the tattooed brunettes ear, they had left pretty quickly after that. Saying goodnight to Shayne and Boomer she rushed up the stairs, bursting through the door to the flat. The place was in darkness, thinking that her girlfriend must be asleep she crept across the room, jumping when the bedside light flicked on. Looking over towards the bed she spotted the redhead laying there, covers pulled back, completely naked. Removing her clothes as she crossed the room, she climbed in beside her lover, the older woman pulling the duvet over them as Allie's lips found hers.

Teal watch were on nights Thursday, and Allie was working at the bar. She had arranged to take Friday night off, Debbie was due home on Saturday and she wanted to spend as much time with her girlfriend as possible before her daughter arrived. She would only be sitting around missing the older woman anyway so she may as well keep herself busy and work. Thursdays were usually quite busy so it wasn't a bad shift to take.

The following day Allie headed over to her girlfriend's house, picking up some lunch on the way. It had been a surprisingly quiet shift for the firefighters, and Bea had managed to get some sleep at the station, texting the blonde as she was leaving work and asking her if she wanted to come over earlier than they had originally arranged. The younger woman had jumped at the chance to spend more time with her, she was still worried that everything would change once Debbie found out about their relationship, and wanted to savour every minute they had together.

Allie had been a little quiet over lunch, and the older woman was worried about her. She knew what was on her mind, and if she was being honest, she was a little apprehensive about coming out to her daughter. Given her girlfriend's issues with her own family, there was no wonder she was concerned, and Bea knew she had to be strong, and take care of her girl, as she had done for her so many times, both before and after they got together.

After clearing the dishes they headed into the lounge, Bea pulling her girlfriend into her arms once they were seated on the sofa.

"Everything ok? You've been quiet" the redhead asked, running her fingers through Allie's soft blonde locks

"Mmm…it is now" Allie hummed, loving the feeling of Bea's fingers running through her hair

"You know you can talk to me, if something's bothering you"

"I know, I'm just a bit nervous about tomorrow"

"Me too, everything will be ok though, please don't worry. Do you need me to distract you?"

"That's the best suggestion you've had all day" Allie said, turning in her girlfriend's arm and bringing their lips together

"So…this thing you have for my uniform…" Bea said, her girlfriend's eyes glazing over as she mentioned it

"Yeah" the younger woman replied, her voice coming out a little lower than usual

"You never did elaborate on why you want me to bring it home"

"I didn't?"

"No, why don't you tell me?"

"It would be better if I showed you…" the blonde said, her hand slipping under her girlfriend's shirt as she kissed her way along her jaw

Things became heated quickly, Bea's lips kissing their way down her girlfriend's neck, her hands grabbing at the blonde's arse as she flipped them over. Misjudging the depth of the sofa she lost her balance, sending them both crashing to the floor, the younger woman landing on top of her, both of them giggling like a couple of teenagers.

Standing up, Allie held her hand out to her girlfriend, pulling her up off the floor and into her arms, the older woman's lips continuing their assault on her neck, as her fingers tugged at the blonde's belt

"Too…many…clothes…" Bea said between kisses, her girlfriend taking her hand and leading her down the hallway, both women discarding their clothes as they went.

Turning around, Bea pushed her girlfriend up against the wall, knocking one of her vases over in the process. Tugging at the blonde's bra she took her right nipple into her mouth, rolling her tongue over the hardened bud, the younger woman's moans echoing in the otherwise quiet house. Grabbing the older woman's hand again, Allie pulled her up the stairs and into her room.

By the time they reached the redhead's bedroom they were both down to their underwear, the older woman pouncing on her girlfriend as she turned to face her, stripping her of her remaining clothes before removing her own. Stepping forward slightly she picked her lover up, the blonde's legs wrapping around her waist as she kissed her hard. Carrying her across the room she laid her down before crawling up her body leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses as she went.

Debbie's afternoon lecture had been cancelled, their tutor had been taken ill and they couldn't get anyone to cover at short notice. Her friends had decided to grab something to eat straight after their morning lecture instead as two others besides Debbie were planning on heading home for the weekend. Lunch wrapped up around two thirty, and they all went their separate ways, Debbie deciding to head home early. It would be an early start for her if she left in the morning, well early for her anyway, and she hadn't been looking forward to that, plus this way she could spend more time with her Mum.

Walking back to her dorm she packed a few things before heading to the station, if she made it in time for the next train she should be back home around four. She knew her Mum had been on nights the previous evening, and would probably be asleep so didn't want to call and disturb her, deciding to surprise her instead. Jumping off the train, she grabbed a cab. It was only a short journey, and she could have taken the tram but the heavens had just opened, and she wasn't a fan of the drowned rat look.

It was just after four when the taxi pulled up outside the house, paying the driver she grabbed her bag and walked down the drive. Unlocking the door she wandered through into the kitchen to get herself a drink, tripping over a pair of shoes as she crossed the room. The house was quiet so her Mum must still be asleep. Moving the shoes out of the way she headed for the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water before checking the contents, thinking that she could cook dinner for both of them.

After planning what she was going to cook she headed through into the lounge, surprised to see a shirt thrown over the edge of the sofa. Her Mum was usually so tidy, and had given her a lecture about leaving things lying around on more than one occasion. Grabbing her bag she made her way towards the stairs, spotting another shirt and a pair of jeans in the hallway, along with a dislodged picture and a broken vase. What the hell was going on, it looked like they'd been burgled.

Placing her bag down, and moving slowly so she didn't make a sound, Debbie headed for her bedroom. She was half way up the stairs when she heard what sounded like a strangled cry coming from her Mums room, stopping her in her track. Everything went quiet again, but a few seconds later, as she continued up the stairs, she heard it again, only this time she could make out voices, and one sounded like he Mum. She had just taken another step when she heard it

"Fuck…oh god…Allie…please…" she heard her Mum moan loudly

"Please what baby? Tell me what you want…" the other person, who she now knew was Allie replied.

Turning around she ran down the stairs as quietly as she could, grabbed her bag and left the house, hoping somehow that she would be able to erase what she had just heard from her brain.

It had been about half an hour since Allie had her fourth orgasm of the afternoon, her girlfriend really was insatiable today, not that she was complaining. She was so exhausted she had fallen asleep briefly, waking a few minutes ago to the feeling of the redhead's fingers drawing light patterns across her exposed stomach.

"Hey there beautiful girl" Bea said, kissing her girlfriend's soft lips gently, feeling her lover smile into the kiss

"Hi" Allie replied, tears filling her eyes. No one had ever touched her like Bea, or made love to her the way the older woman had, and she had never felt so wanted, or loved in her life.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just so happy. I love being here with you, and I've never felt this way about anyone before"

"Neither have I, I didn't even know it was possible to feel this way. Allie I…I love you" Bea said, her fingers stroking the younger woman's cheek, wiping her tears away.

"You do?"

"Yeah I do. I'm so in love with you, and it scares and excites me all at the same time"

"I love you too, so much. Please don't be scared baby, I'll never hurt you, I promise" the younger woman said, flipping them over so she was straddling her girlfriend

"I know baby" the older woman replied, taking Allie's bottom lip between her teeth briefly before crashing their lips together, pulling the blonde down on top of her.

Allie's leg had fallen between her girlfriend's, raising her thigh slightly she brought it into contact with the redhead's centre, gasping at the wetness she felt there.

"You're so wet baby"

"It's your fault for being so fucking sexy. I need you, need to feel you all over me"

"Like this?" the younger woman replied, taking her lover's left nipple in her mouth, as her right hand roamed all over her body, her thigh pressed firmly against the older woman's slick core

"Fuck…oh god…Allie…please…" the redhead moaned, grinding down on the blonde's thigh

"Please what baby? Tell me what you want…" Allie replied as she kissed her way down her lover's body

"Fuck me…please…" Bea gasped as she felt her girlfriend's fingers enter her

Debbie had been walking for around twenty minutes when she arrived at the bar, hoping Boomer would let her stay the night at hers, she really couldn't face her Mum just yet. She couldn't believe she had caught her doing that…with Allie. She had no idea her Mum was even into women, and although her and the blonde had seemed close the last time she was home, she hadn't realised they were that close. She was just glad she hadn't arrived home any earlier, judging by the trail of clothes through the house, whatever they were doing had clearly started downstairs. It was one thing hearing them, but seeing it would have been so much worse.

Entering the bar she spotted Franky sitting on one of the stools, beer in hand, chatting to a guy who looked around her own age. Wandering over she took a seat next to the tattooed brunette, her Mum's friend turning towards her as she sat down.

"Hey little Red, what brings you here?" Franky asked

"I was looking for Boomer, needed to speak to her about something"

"She's on a date, some guy called Daz, sound's a right prick if you ask me. Anything I can help with?"

"No it's ok, thanks though" Debbie replied, as she went to stand

"Stay, have a beer with me. I haven't seen you in ages, I want all the uni gossip" Franky said before turning to the guy behind the bar "Shayne, grab us a couple of beers will you"

Placing the bottles down on the bar he smiled at Debbie, before taking the money from Franky

"Debbie, this is Shayne, a friend of mine. Shayne, this is Debbie, Reds daughter"

"Hi" the young brunette said, smiling at the bartender

"Hey, I haven't seen you round here before, not that I've been here long myself" Shayne replied, stumbling over his words. Bea's daughter was really cute.

An hour and a half, and three beers later Franky quizzed the younger Smith again, it was obvious that something was on her mind.

"Come on Deb, I can see something's bothering you, you can talk to Auntie Franky" she said, leading them over to a table in the corner, away from everyone else.

"I wasn't meant to be coming home until tomorrow but my lecture got cancelled so I thought I'd come back early and surprise Mum" Debbie said

"Ok, so what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at home?"

"I've already been"

"You haven't had another fight have you? I thought you'd sorted everything out last time you were back" Franky asked, hoping that Harry hadn't been stirring shit up again, Bea really didn't need that

"We did, and no, we haven't had a fight. I haven't even spoken to her yet"

"So what's the problem?"

"I went straight home from the train station. I knew she'd been on nights so I let myself in, grabbed a drink and pottered around for a bit. When I went through into the lounge some of her clothes were on the sofa. I thought it was a bit odd, you know how much of a neat freak she is. Anyway, I went through into the hallway and there were more clothes on the floor, and one of her vases was broken. I thought we'd been robbed so I crept up the stairs, and that's when I heard it" the young brunette said, her eyes fixed on the table

"Heard what?"

"Mum. She was…err…with Allie…in her bedroom"

"I'm guessing they weren't sleeping" Franky said, trying not to laugh

"No, and I don't think I'll ever be able to look at either of them again after hearing that" the young brunette said, pulling a face at the thought as she turned to face her Mum's friend.

"It's not funny Franky" she added, seeing the older woman trying not to laugh

"No, I know, I'm sorry. It's just…" the tattooed brunette said, unable to contain her laughter any longer

"I'm guessing you knew about this. Wait, how long has this been going on. Are they together, or was it just a…" Debbie said, unable to finish her sentence

"No, they're together. As for how long, that's something you need to speak to your Mum about. They didn't tell me if that's any consolation, I caught Red with her tongue down blondie's throat one night when I went out the back"

"Eww, Franky, that's my Mum you're talking about"

"Sorry kiddo. It's just that I've never seen her so happy before, Allie's good for her. Wait until you see them together, they're so fucking adorable"

They chatted for a while longer, Franky offering Debbie her spare room for the night, after the young brunette confessed that she had come over to see if she could stay with Boomer. Debbie was telling the older woman about a party she'd been to the previous weekend when Shayne came over, placing a couple of beers on the table in front of them, smiling at Debbie as he grabbed the empties and headed back towards the bar.

"Looks like you've got yourself an admirer there kiddo" Franky teased

"He's quite cute, I suppose" Debbie replied, blushing slightly

A while later, they headed back to Franky's, ordering a takeaway and having a movie marathon. It had been ages since the older brunette had a girl's night, and it had been great to catch up with Debbie, even if it had been under unusual circumstances. She couldn't wait to see Red the following day, she was going to have a field day with this one.

They had made it back downstairs later that evening, Bea clearing up the mess they had made while they waited for the takeaway to arrive. The redhead had offered to cook but Allie suggested they ordered in instead, planning on dragging her girlfriend back to bed as soon as they had eaten. There was a good chance that things would turn to rat shit tomorrow, and she wasn't sure when she would get to see the older woman again if that was the case. She wanted to spend as much time with her as possible beforehand, memorise every inch of her beautiful body.

The next morning Franky dropped Debbie off at home before heading over to Bridget's place, telling her to call if she needed anything. They had chatted briefly over breakfast about Bea and Allie's relationship, the young brunette seemed to take some comfort in knowing that the blonde made her Mum happy, she just hoped everything would be ok.

Taking a deep breath, Debbie unlocked the door, calling out to her Mum as she walked through into the house. A few seconds later Bea came rushing through into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"Hey Deb, I missed you so much" the redhead said

"I missed you too Mum. How are you?"

"I'm good, great actually. How's uni, you still enjoying it?"

They chatted for a while, Debbie filling her in on what she'd been up to at university, although she couldn't quite look her in the eye. Her Mum looked nervous, and she was starting to wonder if Franky had tipped her off about the previous day when she spoke.

"I need to talk to you about something…" her Mum said, nerves evident in her voice

They had overlaid again, not they needed to be up that early, having been up until the early hours, the older woman determined to distract her lover as much as possible, in the hope that she would be able to get some sleep. Bea knew that her girlfriend was worried about her daughter's reaction, and that it would put a strain on their relationship if Debbie had an issue with it, and she also knew that she was more afraid than she was letting on.

It had surprised her when she had seen the first glimpse of it, how insecure the blonde really was. You would never tell looking at her, or by the way she acted around everyone. She always came across as confident and comfortable in her own skin, and in many ways she was, but underneath all her armour, she was just as scared as Bea. The redhead had spotted it early on, the first night she had let her stay after the fire, and that was part of the reason she was so drawn to her.

Dropping a quick kiss on her forehead, she slid out of bed, heading through into the en-suite to take a shower, deciding to let the younger woman sleep for a while longer. Debbie was due home around eleven, checking her phone she saw it was just gone nine thirty, so they still had a bit of time. After finishing in the bathroom she woke Allie up, heading downstairs to put the coffee on while her girlfriend took a quick shower.

She heard the key in the door as she was approaching the kitchen. "Shit" she mumbled to herself, how the hell was she going to let Allie know not to come downstairs? Looking up, her eyes locked with Debbie's. Knowing she couldn't turn around and head back upstairs to warn the blonde she stepped forward, pulling her daughter into a hug.

After making them both a coffee they sat at the table chatting, Bea sending her girlfriend a quick text, her phone hidden from Debbie as she did, her heart sinking as she heard Allie's phone beep from the lounge. She must have left it there the previous evening after they got distracted again. After her daughter had filled her in on the recent events of campus life, she took a deep breath. Time to get it over with Smith, she thought to herself as she started to speak

"I need to talk to you about something…" she said, unable to keep the nerves from her voice

"Is it about Allie? I know you're seeing her" Debbie replied, her Mum gasping in shock at her response

"I…err…yeah it is, and I am. How do you know?"

"My afternoon lecture got cancelled yesterday so I came home instead. You were…busy…when I got here, so I stayed at Franky's. She dropped me off this morning" the young brunette said

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. You didn't see anything did you?"

"No, but I heard you, and that was more than enough. So, is she your girlfriend? And how long has it been going on?"

"Yeah she is. It's been almost three months now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I wanted to, it's just taken me a while to figure it all out, and I wanted to be sure first"

"So are you gay now?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I've never really thought about another woman like that before. But Allie, there's just something about her, she's been so patient and gentle with me. I think for me it's more about the individual than the gender, if that makes any sense" Bea replied

"I guess. Does she know about Dad?"

"She does, I told her and she was fantastic. It's not been easy for her, your Dad left me with so many hang-ups, but she took it all in her stride, she helped me through it, and never once got frustrated with me"

"So it's serious then?"

"I love her Deb. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Are you ok with all this, I know it's a lot to process, especially given how you found out. I'm sorry about that too, I'm so embarrassed" the redhead said, her cheeks colouring again

"It's ok, I'll make sure I make a lot of noise next time I come home, and phone ahead, give you a heads up. It's a bit of a shock, I'm not going to lie. Are you happy?"

"I've never been happier" Bea said genuinely, a big smile spreading across her face as she thought of her girlfriend, which didn't go unnoticed by the young brunette.

They chatted for a few more minutes when Bea grabbed their mugs, standing up she crossed the room to get them a refill. This was not a conversation she could do without more caffeine. She was heading back over towards the table when she heard Allie's voice, the blonde walking in seconds later.

Checking the clock, Allie noticed it was approaching ten fifteen. Debbie would be here soon so she needed to get going. After searching everywhere for her shirt, she grabbed one of her girlfriends, heading downstairs to speak to the redhead. Grabbing her phone from the coffee table she headed for the kitchen, the smell of coffee pulling her in that direction.

"Beautiful, have you seen my…" Allie said as she walked into the kitchen, stopping when she saw Debbie sitting at the table, her girlfriend walking over to the table with two mugs in her hands

"Shit…sorry. I should go, I'll see you later" she said, her stomach churning at the thought of what was to come

"It's ok, I know. You don't have to leave" Debbie replied

"I…err…ok" Allie said, taking a seat beside her girlfriend, the older woman taking her hand under the table, feeling the nerves radiating off of the blonde

"Can I talk to Allie alone please" the young Smith said to her Mum

"You ok with that?" Bea asked the blonde

"I'm good, honestly" Allie replied, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt

Bea stood up and headed out of the room, squeezing her girlfriend's shoulder as she passed. She was worried about the blonde, she had seen the panic on her face the minute she spotted Debbie sitting at the table. Neither of them were expecting her back so early, and she just hoped she wasn't grilling her girlfriend too much.

Allie felt like she was going to throw up. This was it, make or break. One wrong word and it could all be over. She loved Bea so much, and the thought of losing her terrified her more than anything. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her head, her eyes locking with the young brunettes.

"Mum clearly cares about you, and Franky says she's happy with you, but I need to know how you feel. I don't know how much she's told you about what he did to her, but my dad is a fucking arsehole, and he hurt her, a lot. I won't let it happen again" Debbie said, her eyes fixed on the nervous blonde opposite

"She told me everything, and it kills me that she had to go through all that. If there was any way I could take it all away I would. I've never met anyone like your Mum before, she's incredible. I'm sorry, I know this must be difficult for you, and the last thing I want is to come between you"

"Ok, I have a few questions. How did you meet?" the young brunette asked

"Through work, your Mum rescued me from a fire" the blonde replied, unsure of what Bea had told her, but not wanting to lie either

"Are you gay?"

"Yeah, I've known since I was about nine"

"How old are you?" Debbie asked

"I'm 28"

"Do you love her?"

"I do, so much. I've never felt like this about anyone before, she's my world" Allie replied, smiling at the thought of the redhead

"Hurt her and you'll have me to deal with, and I'm a lot tougher than I look" Debbie said, fixing Allie with a steely look, the blonde thinking how much she looked like her Mum when she did that

"I would never hurt her, I promise you" Allie replied, the young brunette nodding at her, a small smile on her face.

Taking a sip of her coffee she watched the blonde opposite. She seemed genuine, and the way her eyes lit up when she spoke about her Mum, there was no way she could fake that. Her mind was racing at a hundred miles an hour, she hadn't been expecting any of this when she jumped on the train yesterday afternoon. But she wanted her Mum to be happy, and if Allie was the one to do that then she wouldn't stand in their way.

"Mum, you can stop hiding behind the door now, I'm done with my interrogation" she called out, the redhead creeping out from her hiding place behind the door, blushing at being caught out.

Walking over to the table, she stopped beside her girlfriend, her fingers playing with her hair as she spoke to the blonde

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good" Allie replied.

Watching the exchange, Debbie noticed how her Mum's eyes shone as she looked at Allie, and how the blonde visibly relaxed under her touch. Franky was right, they really were cute together.

After having breakfast together Allie excused herself, saying she needed to set up for the party. Things had been a little awkward, but she liked the blonde, and it was obvious how much she cared for her Mum just by looking at her. Debbie felt guilty though, she was sure Allie had only left because of her, her Mum reassuring her that wasn't the case. Bea told her daughter about the open mic night's that her girlfriend had been organising, the band that were playing that night, and how Allie had played with them a few days ago.

"She's playing again tonight, on her own though this time. Boomer was giving her shit, nagged her until she agreed"

"Is she any good?" the young brunette asked

"She's fantastic"

"Yeah but you're a little bit biased. I guess I'll find out later. You really like her don't you?"

"I do. I've never felt so safe with anyone before, it's nice" Bea replied, glad that her daughter seemed ok with everything.

They spend the afternoon shopping, Debbie quizzing her Mum about her girlfriend every chance she got. She'd never seen the redhead like this, so relaxed and carefree, being in love clearly suited her. Heading back home they went to get ready for the party, Debbie looking forward to seeing Allie play.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N: The lyrics are from 'Tilted' by Christine and the Queens_

 _A big thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read this. All feedback is greatly appreciated, and thanks for the support :)_


	17. Chapter 17

The taxi dropped them off just after seven thirty. They had spent almost two hours getting ready, Debbie helping her Mum decide what to wear, claiming it was one of the many perks of having a teenage daughter. The redhead was nervous about tonight, the day had been difficult enough already, what with Debbie finding out about them, but she now had to tell all her friends, well, all except for Franky and Liz.

Allie had been racing around all day again. They had everything set up by lunch and she had spent most of the afternoon trying to work out her set list. She would only be playing for about half an hour, but up until an hour ago it was twenty five minutes too long. Dylan had dropped his old electric guitar over earlier for her to borrow. She would be using hers for most of the set, but a couple of songs worked better with that than the acoustic. She was really nervous, and having Debbie there wasn't helping. She had been really great about her relationship with Bea, but she couldn't help but feel like she was on probation with the young brunette.

Heading over to the bar they grabbed a couple of stools beside Franky and Bridget, Bea excusing herself to go and check on her girlfriend. After searching the bar for the blonde she headed upstairs, hoping to find her there. Unlocking the door, she stepped inside, closing it behind her. Looking across the room she spotted her girlfriend pacing up and down, looking like she could throw up any second. Walking over to her, Bea took her hands in hers, stroking her right wrist with her thumb.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I'm shitting myself. It's one thing playing a couple of songs with the guys, but on my own. I don't think I can do it" the blonde said, her nerves showing as she spoke

"You're incredibly talented Allie, and I know that you'll smash it out of the park, but if you're not comfortable then don't play"

"I can't let Boomer down it wouldn't be fair, especially on her birthday. I should have never played the other night, wouldn't be in this mess now"

"If you really don't want to do it Boomer will understand, but I'm glad you played the other night. I love hearing you sing, and those fingers of yours, we both know how much I love what they can do" Bea said, playing with her girlfriend's fingers as she leaned forward and kissed her, the blonde relaxing into her touch.

Wrapping her arms around her, she pulled the younger woman in, holding her tight. Her hand stroking her back, calming the blonde instantly. Allie loved how even the smallest of touches from her girlfriend would make her feel so relaxed. She loved being wrapped up in Bea's strong arms, and wished she could just stay there forever. She hadn't realised she'd said the last bit out loud until the older woman spoke

"Me too, although going to the bathroom may be a little difficult" the redhead said, smiling at the younger woman. "You didn't mean to say that out loud did you?" she added, laughing as her girlfriend blushed

"No I didn't, I meant it though. I feel so safe when you hold me like this, promise me you won't let go" Allie said, sounding so vulnerable it almost made the older woman cry

"I promise Alliecat. I won't let go, ever. I love you"

"Good, because I love you too. I should go downstairs, get everything ready"

"You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with ok"

"No, I need to put my big girl pants on and suck it up. Will you stay where I can see you, it will make me feel better?"

"Of course I will, I'll do anything for you" the redhead said, kissing Allie before stepping back and following her down the stairs and into the bar.

Allie went straight over to the guys from the band, while Bea headed back to her daughter, grabbing the beer that Liz had placed on the bar for her. They chatted for a while, Boomer filling them in on her date the previous evening. Bea could feel Franky's eyes on her, and knew what was coming, but was trying not to engage with her friend, especially with her daughter sitting beside her. She had survived around fifteen minutes when it came, Debbie was chatting to Shayne over the bar about some obscure band they both liked, and the tattooed brunette saw her opportunity, and took it.

"So Red, do anything interesting last night?" she said, a smug grin on her face

"Not really, stayed in and watched a movie"

"Right. Was that before or after you got caught rooting your girl?" Franky asked, leaning in so no one else could hear her

"Fuck off Franky, don't give me shit. And to answer your question I have no idea what time Deb came home, so it could have been either" the redhead said, figuring she may as well play along with her friend, she was going to rip it out of her either way

"Look on the bright side Red, it saved you from an awkward conversation"

"And finding out your daughter heard you doesn't make for an awkward conversation?"

"Good point. So, who's the loudest?"

"Fuck sake. I am not having this conversation" Bea said, shaking her head at her friend, but unable to be mad at her

"What conversation?" Allie asked as she approached them

"I was just asking which one of you is the loudest, my money's on Red" Franky said

"Definitely me. She does this thing with her fingers while her…" the blonde said, her girlfriend's hand clasping over her mouth, stopping her from saying any more.

"Makes me scream…" Allie added once she'd wriggled free, Franky letting out a loud laugh while her girlfriend scowled at her. Squeezing the redhead's hand, she headed off towards the stage, the guys were about to start their first set and she had a couple of things to sort before she went on.

The band had just finished playing. Introducing Allie, they hopped off the stage to a round of applause. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the guitars and backing track, before stepping up onto the stage. Plugging both guitars into their associated amps, she grabbed the electric one and turned to face the front of the stage. Scanning the room she felt her nerves ease as her eyes locked with deep brown ones, smiling at her girlfriend she began to play along with the backing track.

Bea couldn't take her eyes off her girlfriend. The lights from behind the stage shinning down on her, highlighting the blonde in her hair, and she looked every bit the goddess that she was. Allie was dressed in skin tight black jeans, a snug white t shirt with a very low neck line and a leather jacket that looked very much like one of Bea's, taking a closer look she spotted that it was hers, the sneaky minx had swiped it when she wasn't looking.

She watched on as one of the girls that had come along with the band undressed Allie with her eyes. It took every ounce of self-control not to walk over there and bash her. Clenching her jaw she turned back to the stage, and her girlfriend, visibly relaxing when the blonde smiled at her like she was the only one in the room.

Standing off to one side with Franky and Bridget, Debbie watched the exchange between her Mum and Allie. It was blatantly obvious just watching them that they were head over heels for each other, and the tattooed brunette had been right, they were adorable. She had never seen this side of her Mum before, but then again she had never seen her truly happy until now either.

Allie was half way through her next song, a cover of 'Don't Cry' by Guns N' Roses, when the redhead felt the temperature in the room increase. Her girlfriend was in the middle of a guitar solo, and she couldn't take her eyes off her hands. The speed in which her fingers moved up and down the neck of the guitar was driving her wild, and her mind had gone straight to the gutter, imagining those magical fingers playing her the way they were doing the strings. Biting down on her bottom lip to stop the moan that was threatening to escape, she closed her eyes briefly before taking a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. Opening her eyes she looked to the stage again. Of course Allie had been watching her the whole time, smirking as their eyes met, she threw her a suggestive wink before looking away.

After playing another song she switched guitars, the remainder of her set better suiting her acoustic. The mini gig had gone well so far, and she was pleased that she had gone through with it. She knew how much Boomer was looking forward to her playing and didn't want to let her down. Thanking everyone for having her she let them know that this was her final song. Starting the backing track she turned to face the room, spotting her girlfriend, she winked at her, the redhead smiling back at her in encouragement as she stared to sing.

 _My mind is a warrior,_

 _My heart is a foreigner,_

 _My eyes are the colour of red like the sunset,_

 _I'll never keep it bottled up,_

 _Left to the hands of the coroner,_

 _Be a true heart not a follower,_

 _We're not done yet now,_

 _I see it in your movements tonight,_

 _If we can ever do this right,_

 _I'm never going to let you down,_

 _Oh I'll never let you down,_

 _Now keep it on the down low,_

 _And I'll keep you around so I'll know,_

 _I'll never let you down_

Locking eyes with her girlfriend, Allie sang the words straight to her.

 _You're strumming on my heart strings_

 _Like you were a grade eight but I never felt this way,_

 _I'll pick your feet up off of the ground_

 _And never ever let you down,_

 _You're strumming on my heart strings_

 _Like you were a grade eight but I never felt this way,_

 _I'll pick your feet up off of the ground_

 _And never ever let you down,_

 _My eyes are a river filler,_

 _This drink is a liver killer,_

 _My chest is a pillow for your weary head to lay to rest again,_

 _Your body is my ballpoint pen_

 _And your mind is my new best friend,_

 _Your eyes are my mirror to take me to the edge again,_

 _Now I see it in your movements tonight,_

 _If we should ever do this right,_

 _I'm never going to let you down,_

 _Oh I'll never let you down,_

 _Now keep it on the down low,_

 _And I'll keep you around so I'll know,_

 _That I'll never let you down,_

 _I'll never let you down_

 _You're strumming on my heart strings_

 _Like you were a grade eight but I never felt this way,_

 _I'll pick your feet up off of the ground_

 _And never ever let you down,_

 _You're strumming on my heart strings_

 _Like you were a grade eight but I never felt this way,_

 _I'll pick your feet up off of the ground_

 _And never ever let you down,_

Bea couldn't stop smiling, and having the blonde pretty much serenade her in front of a busy bar was doing other things to her body as well.

 _Hold my heart to stop me bleeding now, now, now,_

 _And I'll never let you down_

 _Hold my heart to stop me bleeding now, now, now,_

 _And I'll never let you down_

 _You're strumming on my heart strings_

 _Like you were a grade eight but I never felt this way,_

 _I'll pick your feet up off of the ground_

 _And never ever let you down,_

 _You're strumming on my heart strings_

 _Like you were a grade eight but I never felt this way,_

 _I'll pick your feet up off of the ground_

 _And never ever let you down,_

Finishing the song she thanked everyone, letting them know that 11:11 would be back for their second set after a short break. Walking to the back of the stage she placed her guitar down, turning around when she felt a hand on her arm. Looking up she came face to face with a short blonde woman, her eyes roaming all over Allies body as she leaned in.

Bea was watching from the side. She had started walking towards the stage when she saw her, the one that had been ogling her girlfriend, stepping up onto the stage, and standing far too close to Allie for her liking. Stopping, she observed the interaction, pleased when she saw Allie politely give her the brush off. Unfortunately the woman didn't appear to be taking the hint, stepping in closer to her girlfriend. Feeling her anger rise, Bea put her drink down before striding across the room.

Franky had spotted the woman earlier, eyeing Allie up from across the room, and was hoping that Bea wouldn't see her. The redhead had a fiery temper when pushed, and someone hitting on her girl would definitely be a push. Turning her head she spotted the woman up on the stage with Allie, her friend was clearly trying to get rid of her, not that she was having much luck.

"This is going to be fun, Red mists on the war path" she said to Bridget. Spotting a flash of red off to the side as Bea marched over to the stage.

Jumping up onto the stage she strode over to the women. Nudging the short blonde out of the way, she grabbed the front if Allie's shirt, pulling her forward and crashing their lips together. Burying her hands in red curls, Allie pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss, as her girlfriend wrapped her arms around her waist, both of them oblivious to the whistles and cat calls, mainly coming from Boomer and the guys.

Breaking apart to catch her breath, Bea turned her head, throwing a glare at the woman who was still on the stage, letting her know in no uncertain terms that Allie was hers.

"Did you just claim me?" the blonde asked, grinning at her girlfriend

"I told you a while back, I don't share"

"Good, because I only want you" Allie replied, pulling the redhead in for another heated kiss.

Stepping back, she picked the electric guitar up, handing it to Bea as she grabbed the other one, taking her girlfriends hand she stepped down off the stage and headed over to the guys.

"That's one way to end a set Al" Ash said to her as she approached them, her hand clasped around the red haired firefighters from the other day.

"You know me, like to be different. Guys, I want you to meet Bea, my girlfriend" the blonde replied

They stayed and chatted to the guys for a while, all three of them teasing the blonde about the state she had been in a few days ago when Bea had stopped by on her way back from a shout.

"You should have seen her Bea, I swear she was drooling at one point" Dylan said, laughing at the blonde

"It's not my fault, it's that uniform. I can't help it" Allie replied, kissing the older woman on the cheek

Fifteen minutes later and the guys were getting ready to go back on the stage. Pulling her in, Allie kissed her girlfriend before heading out into the main part of the bar, and over to their friends, holding Bea's hand as she sensed the tension in the older woman. Approaching the bar, they sat down and ordered a drink, waiting for the barrage of questions that would inevitably be coming their way. Bea had been so focused on the woman hitting on Allie that she hadn't thought about everyone else that would see her as she claimed what was hers, completely forgetting that her friends had no idea about their relationship.

Boomer was confused. Bea was straight, she'd been married for years, granted, he was a fucking arsehole, but he was still a he. Yet twenty minutes ago she was stood on the stage kissing Allie, and it wasn't just a friendly kiss, they were full on making out.

"I'm confused Bea. Why were you kissing Allie?" she asked

"Allie and I, we're together" Bea said, holding on to the blonde's hand as she spoke

"Congratulations love, I'm happy for you" Maxine said. She had her suspicions early on, but Bea had always denied that anything was going on between them

"Together as in fucking?" Boomer asked, still not quite catching on

"Yeah" Debbie said, causing Franky to laugh loudly at the look of horror on Bea's face

"Together as in she's my girlfriend" the redhead clarified

"So you're rooting her then?"

"Yes Booms, we're fucking. Happy now" Allie stepped in, sensing that the conversation could go on for some time otherwise, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend as she spoke

"Yeah, cool. Right, time for birthday shots" Boomer said, turning towards the bar, their previous conversation a distant memory to her

"I didn't know you spoke Boomer" the redhead said, as Allie kissed her cheek

"It's one of my many skills, some of which I still need to show you" the younger woman replied, turning her girlfriend around and bringing their lips together, Bea's hands running through Allie's hair as she deepened the kiss.

"Guys, I'm right here you know" Debbie said jokingly

"Sorry Deb" Bea replied, a big smile on her face

"Yeah, you don't look it" the younger Smith said, smiling at the pair as the band started to play again.

They all wandered over to the stage area, Allie standing behind the redhead, wrapping her arms around her waist as she rested her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder. She loved that they didn't have to hide anymore, it had been really difficult lately, especially since Bea's confidence had grown, not to kiss her when they were out together. She' never had this before, the overwhelming urge to touch someone, even if it was just to hold her hand, but Bea was like a magnet, pulling her in. Boomer and Franky had been on the shots and were now dancing in front of the stage. As a few others joined in, Allie leaned forward, pacing a soft kiss on Bea's neck before speaking

"Dance with me" she whispered, running her tongue over the edge of her girlfriend's ear

Turning around, she grabbed the redhead's hand, leading her closer to the stage. Standing behind the older woman again she pulled her back into her as she began to move to the music, Allie's front grinding against Bea's arse as she wrapped her arms around her waist, holding her close.

Allie's body pressing against her own was driving her wild, and to make matters worse the blonde would be staying at the flat tonight. Bea had told her that it wasn't necessary but she wanted to give her sometime alone with Debbie, and she loved her all the more for it. It still felt strange to her, having someone who put her first, but she was learning quickly that to Allie, she would always come first. Of course none of that was helping her at the minute. She needed the younger woman so much it was a physical pain, she had never ached for someone's touch before.

Spinning around, she crashed their lips together, biting down on the blonde's bottom lip, causing her to moan loudly, luckily the music drowned it out. Grabbing hold of her hand she dragged Allie out of the bar and upstairs to the flat, pushing her up against the now closed door, her lips kissing along her neck as her hands slipped under the younger woman's shirt, grabbing her right breast.

"Fuck…" Allie moaned, spinning them around so the older woman was now pinned against the door.

Making short work of the redhead's belt and zipper, she trailed her hand down into her underwear, slipping two fingers inside her girlfriend. Pulling out she added a third, thrusting back into her as she set a steady rhythm, Bea moved her hips in time with the blonde's fingers, increasing the pressure against her clit, the younger woman increasing the pace as Bea's movements became more frantic. It wasn't long before the redhead came hard, coating her girlfriend's fingers. Pulling out, Allie licked them clean, loving the taste of the redhead on her tongue. Spinning them around, Bea pushed her girlfriend back against the door, returning the favour.

Half an hour later they headed back down the stairs, joining their friends in the bar. Franky and Boomer were still dancing but they decided to give it a miss, choosing to watch the band play instead. It was going to be a long night without her girlfriend beside her, and Allie really didn't want to get herself all worked up again. Maxine had been quick to tease Bea about their absence, the redhead starting to come up with an excuse before stopping herself, cuddling into Allie she smiled at her friend, not even bothering to hide it.

The party had wrapped up and they stayed behind, helping Liz, Doreen and Shayne clear up. Boomer and Franky were still doing shots, the tattooed brunette always came off worse, not that she ever learnt her lesson. Maxine had offered to share a taxi with them so she could help Bridget get her drunken girlfriend home. Once everything was sorted Bea and Debbie said their goodbyes, pulling Allie into her, Bea captured her lips in a long, passionate kiss that left them both wanting more.

Pulling back when she needed to breathe, she rested her forehead against the younger woman's

"I love you beautiful girl" she said, her fingers trailing over Allie's cheek as their eyes locked

"I love you too baby, and I'm going to miss you tonight"

"Me too. I'll see you tomorrow though?" the redhead asked, suddenly feeling nervous, not wanting to come across as needy

"Try and stop me. Goodnight Bea" the blonde replied, kissing the older woman gently before turning and walking away

"Night Alliecat" Bea called after her, her eyes fixed firmly on her girlfriend's jean clad arse

The following day Bea called her girlfriend, inviting her around for lunch, the blonde adamant that she didn't want to intrude on her time with Debbie, the younger Smith eventually taking the phone from her Mum, telling Allie to get her arse over there. She was keen to spend some time with her Mum and her girlfriend, wanting to make sure the redhead was in good hands before she went back to campus later that day. She had a lecture early the next morning otherwise she would have stayed another night.

Allie had arrived early, bringing dessert and wine with her, along with a packet of treats for Cormack. Debbie had insisted on cooking, sending her Mum and Allie into the lounge out of the way while she got everything ready. An hour later she wandered through into the other room, pausing to take in the sight before her. The blonde was sitting on the sofa, her Mum cuddled into her side, and the cat asleep in her lap, Allie's fingers running through Bea's red curls. She stood and watched them for a while, it was obvious just by looking at them how much they cared for each other, and Debbie was glad her Mum was happy for possibly the first time ever.

She hated disturbing them, but lunch was cooked, wandering further into the room she called out to them, letting them know the food was ready. Standing up, Bea pulled her girlfriend to her feet, forcing Cormack to move, much to his annoyance. Pulling her in for a quick kiss she took her hand, leading her through into the dining room as Debbie served lunch.

The food was excellent, Bea had clearly passed her cooking skills on to her daughter. They chatted over lunch, all getting on well. The redhead was thankful that Debbie was making an effort to include Allie in their conversation, the last thing she wanted was for her girlfriend to feel like she was on the outside. Allie, in return had shown an interest in her daughters studies, finding a common ground in their love for anything arts related, and the antics of some of the young brunettes fellow students highly entertaining.

Once they had finished eating the blonde dismissed her girlfriend and Debbie, saying it was only right that she did the dishes, the young brunette commenting that Allie was a keeper. Bea caught the smile that spread across her girlfriend's face at Debbie's words. Heading through into the lounge they sat on the sofa, Cormack jumping up and snuggling in between them.

"So, does she pass the test then?" Bea asked, turning to face her daughter

"With flying colours. She's funny, makes a mean cocktail and plays the guitar like a pro, what's not to like" Debbie joked

"She is pretty incredible"

"Then there's the small matter of how much she clearly loves you. I'm glad you found your person. I worried about you being on your own after I left. Even when I was being an insufferable little shit, I still worried. But now I don't have to, I can see how happy she makes you, and I don't think I've ever seen you smile as much as you have the past two days" the young brunette replied

"I can't help it. I didn't think it was possible to feel like this, especially after everything with your Dad, I didn't think I'd ever be happy but she changed all that. I love her so much Debbie" the redhead said, smiling again as she thought of her girlfriend.

Fifteen minutes later Allie came through into the lounge, sitting down on the other sofa. Cormack jumped up from his position between the two Smith women, before crossing the room and leaping onto the other sofa, curling up in the blonde's lap again

"Traitor" Bea mumbled, causing her daughter and girlfriend to laugh

"He can't help having good taste, can you buddy" Allie said, stroking the ball of fur in her lap

"You're so full of it Novak"

"You love it Smith, and don't pretend you don't, we both know that's a lie" the blonde replied, winking at her girlfriend

They chatted for another hour, before Debbie stood up, saying she needed to get going if she was going to make it in time for the train. Bea offered to drive her to the station, wanting to spend as much time with her as she could before she left again. Her daughter had gone upstairs to grab her bag when Allie stood up, ready to leave, the older woman stopping her in her tracks. They had just spent one night apart, and she had no intention of making it two

"And where do you think you're going Alliecat?"

"Back to the flat, I bet you're sick of the sight of me by now"

"Don't even think about it. When I get back from dropping Debbie off I expect to find you here waiting for me. I have plans for you"

"What if I've already made plans of my own?" Allie said, a look of mischief flashing across her ocean blue eyes

"Then you'd better cancel. Mine will be much more fun, trust me"

"I don't know, I think I'm going to need a bit more encouragement than that" the blonde said, smirking at her girlfriend

"I want to make love to you all night long" Bea whispered into her girlfriend's ear, her raspy tones sending a jolt of electricity through the blonde's body, making her shiver

"Well in that case, I'm not planning on going anywhere" Allie replied, pulling her into a kiss that left them both aching for more.

"I leave the room for five minutes and you're at it again" Debbie said, laughing as they sprang apart

"Sorry" they said at the same time, both of them giggling at being caught, yet again.

Once Debbie was ready to leave Bea grabbed her bag, taking it out to the car, leaving her daughter alone with Allie.

"Promise me you'll take care of her" the young brunette said

"I promise" she replied as Debbie pulled her into a hug before turning and walking out of the door, leaving Allie alone with her thoughts.

She was relieved that things had gone well with Debbie, and now that everything was out in the open they could be a proper couple. As much fun as it was, sneaking around, she longed to be able to hold her girlfriend's hand when they were out in public, or around their friends. Bea had handled the whole coming out thing better than she had expected, and in some twisted way she had the woman that tried hitting on her to thank. The redhead had been so concerned with letting her know that she was hers, she had forgotten they had an audience, saving her from actually having to tell them. Of course the penny hadn't dropped with Boomer, Bea having a little bit of explaining to do, along with a little teasing, but she had taken it all in her stride.

She couldn't believe how far her girlfriend had come in just a few months. Although she had meant it when she had told Bea she would take whatever she was willing to give, no matter how little, the minute she had felt the redhead's lips on hers she knew she was hooked. And if that had turned out to be all the older woman could offer, she would have taken it, as long as she got to spend time with her. But after Bea had kissed her outside the restaurant that day she knew she wanted it all, the older woman completely taking over her thoughts and her senses, and she needed her like she needed air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

 _A/N: The lyrics are from 'Grade 8' by Ed Sheeran_


	18. Chapter 18

Bea arrives home an hour later, having stayed with Debbie until her train had arrived, finding her girlfriend laid on the sofa watching tv, Cormack curled up in her arms. Heading back to the kitchen she grabbed a couple of beers, wandering back through she passed one to Allie before joining her on the sofa. They stayed there for a while, enjoying being close to one another again, when Bea pushed the blonde's shirt up, trailing light kisses along her stomach, her right hand moving under Allie's bra, kneading her breast.

"Bea…oh god that feels so good" the blonde moaned, leaning forward and capturing her lips, the cat jumping down and meowing loudly at them before disappearing into the kitchen

"I'm just getting started, I've got plans for you remember"

"Like I'd forget something like that"

"Good, because I want you naked and in my bed, right now"

"Right now?"

"Yeah, right now" Bea said, standing up and pulling the blonde to her feet before leading her up the stairs.

As soon as they entered the bedroom the older woman had Allie pinned against the wall, her lips biting and sucking at her lover's neck as her hands made light work of the zip on her pants. Stepping back slightly she pulled Allie's shirt off, her bra joining it on the floor shortly after, the redhead taking her nipple into her mouth, biting gently at the hardened bud.

Pulling away again she removed the blonde's pants, her hand cupping her soaked underwear as she kissed her with such passion that it made Allie's knees go weak. Hooking her fingers through the lace waistband she slid the drenched fabric down the younger woman's long legs, steadying her as she stepped out of them.

Removing her own clothes quickly she pulled Allie into her again, her skin burning with desire as their naked bodies touched.

"I want you so much Allie" the redhead said, taking her girlfriend's hand and leading her over to the bed.

"Lie down for me baby" she said, the blonde lying on her back in the middle of the bed. Crawling towards her lover, Bea straddled her, their lips locking in a long slow kiss. Wrapping her legs around her girlfriend's waist Allie pulled the older woman down so she was laid on top of her, deepening the kiss.

Bea's body was on fire, she could feel the wetness pooling between her legs, and the need to taste her lover was all encompassing. Her lips trailed a path down the blonde's neck, biting and sucking at her pulse point, leaving a mark. Soothing her skin with a kiss, her lips continued their path along the younger woman's collarbone and across her chest, nipping at the skin above her left breast. Arching her back off the bed Allie pushed into her girlfriend's touch, needing to feel more of her. Sensing the urgency in her lover, Bea kissed the blonde's breast, her teeth grazing against her nipple before sucking it into her mouth. Allie ran her fingers through the older woman's curls, pulling her in closer, her other hand grabbing frantically at the redhead's arse.

Kissing her way down the blonde's beautiful body, her fingers stroked her clit gently, Allie's hips jerking off the bed at the feather light touch, as the older woman rolled her right nipple between her fingers. Pausing on her journey, Bea looked up, her eyes locking with her girlfriend's, whose ocean blue pools were now black with desire. She couldn't stop the smug grin from spreading across her face. She did that, the pooling wetness between her legs, and the look of pure want in the blonde's eyes. Her touch caused that, elicited that reaction, and it almost made her come just thinking about it, that and the thought of what she was about to do to her younger lover.

Continuing her journey down the blonde's body she flicked her tongue over her girlfriend's swollen clit, her fingers running gently through her wet folds before entering her briefly. Kissing along the inside of Allie's right thigh, her fingers teased her lover briefly, the blonde protesting when she pulled out again

"Patience beautiful girl"

"Baby please…"

"Please what Allie. Do you want me to fuck you is that it?"

"Ye…yeah"

"I want to taste you so bad. I want you to come in my mouth while my fingers are buried deep inside you, filling you completely. Is that what you want?"

"Mmm…"

"I can't hear you. I need you to tell me Alliecat" Bea said, her head between the blonde's legs, so close to where she needed her the most

"Fuck me…I need you to fuck me Bea" the younger woman begged. She had never been so aroused in her life, and the confident, demanding side of her girlfriend was driving her wild with want

Pushing herself up slightly, she looked down, her eyes locking with Bea's, the older woman smiling at her before she sucked her clit into her mouth. Allie's whole body shook with anticipation, the twitching of her stomach muscles felt like an earthquake erupting through her.

She had been wanting to taste her lover for a while, but had been worried that she wouldn't know what to do. But right there, in that moment, with Allie's scent invading her senses, all her fears disappeared, and there was nowhere else she wanted to be.

She continued to watch as her girlfriend worked her clit with her tongue, licking and sucking while her fingers thrust in and out of her. Reaching down she grabbed a handful of red curls, increasing the pressure against her throbbing centre, her right hand grabbing frantically at the bed sheet, desperate for something to hold on to.

"Oh god…Bea…fu…fuck"

She could tell Allie was close, her breathing was laboured, and she could feel her stomach muscles beginning to contract under the palm of her hand. Looking up at her girlfriend, her hair damp with sweat and her chest flushed, Bea through that she had never looked more beautiful as she did right there, and she was so in love with her.

Curling her fingers deep inside the younger woman, she sucked hard on her clit, as Allie's orgasm ripped through her body, reaching the tips of her fingers and toes, as she cried out, calling Beas name over and over again. The redhead continued to work her lover, a second orgasm consuming her, causing her head to fall back onto the pillow and her eyes to slam shut as her body trembled beneath the older woman.

Crawling back up her lover's body, trailing light kisses as she went, Bea collapsed down on the bed, pulling a still trembling Allie into her.

"I love you, and you taste fucking incredible" the redhead whispered into her ear, her voice thick with arousal.

Allie couldn't move, her girlfriend had quite literally fucked all the energy out of her, not that she was complaining. Turning slightly she pulled Bea into her, throwing an arm around her as she nuzzled into her neck

"You're so good at that baby" she mumbled against her girlfriend's shoulder as her eyes closed. Dropping a kiss on the top of the blonde's head, Bea pulled her in closer, holding her tight.

Allie woke a while later, her girlfriend's arms wrapped around her, the older woman's fingers running softly up and down her arm.

"Mmm…that feels good" the blonde moaned, as she stretched her body like a cat.

Lifting herself up she straddled her girlfriend's hips, before leaning forward and capturing the redhead's lips in a heated kiss, her hands frantically roaming over her lover's toned body, desperate to make Bea feel as good as she did.

The next few days kept both of them busy, Allie had approached Liz about making the open mic night a weekly event, and with the number of artists wanting a slot she could easily cover the next three month. The older blonde had agreed without hesitation, if Allie said she could make it work then she had no reason to doubt her, she had always delivered so far. Bea had been on nights too, meaning they hadn't had much time together. They had spoken on the phone regularly, and sent several innocent, and some not so innocent text messages but it wasn't the same.

They had finally managed to get a free night together, and were cuddled up in Bea's bed, the older woman's fingers trailing lightly across the blonde's bare stomach. She was so beautiful, a masterpiece, and Bea felt so lucky to be by her side. She wanted to know everything about the woman who had stolen her heart, no matter how small or trivial.

"Where are you from originally? You said a while back that you came here to get away from your family" Bea asked. She had wondered at the time, but felt it wasn't the right time to ask

"I'm from Perth. How about you? It's not a local accent, and if I'm not mistaken there's a touch of kiwi in there somewhere" the younger woman replied, thinking back to the first time she heard her lover's raspy tones

"You're spot on Alliecat, I'm from Auckland. My Dad got a job here so we moved when I was fifteen"

"Have you been back since?"

"I go back a couple of times a year to see my Gran. That reminds me, I need to call her, I'm due a trip soon. You should come with me, if you want to that is. No pressure" Bea said, not wanting to be away from her girlfriend unless it was necessary

"I'd love to but I don't want to be in the way"

"You could never be in the way beautiful girl. I love being with you, and I want you to come with me. It's about time you met my family anyway, and aside from Debbie, she's it"

"You sure you want me to meet her"

"I want everything with you Allie" Bea replied, kissing her girlfriend softy

After speaking to her Gran the following day she arranged to visit in a couple of months' time. Allie called Liz to make sure it would be ok to take some time off, the older blonde telling her to go and enjoy herself, the younger blonde had worked so hard recently she deserved a break, and so did Bea.

After lunch they sat at the table with the laptop looking for flights, finding one with a good departure time Bea booked their seats. The next task was getting Allie a passport, the younger woman joking that the furthest she'd ever travelled was to Melbourne, although the entire journey had taken her over two days. Bea had assured her that it wouldn't take anywhere as near as long as that.

After downloading the relevant documents she made a few calls to organise getting a replacement driving licence. She had lost her old one when she got kicked out of Archie's apartment, and while she was living on the streets she didn't need it. But now she would need it for her passport application, and really should carry it, the last thing she wanted was to get pulled and not be able to produce it, especially as it was Bea's car she had been driving.

Once everything was in place they headed out to the shopping mall so Allie could get some photos done. After she got what she needed she pulled her girlfriend into the booth and on to her lap. Putting some more money in the machine she snuggled up to the redhead, their eyes locked and both smiling as the camera flashed. Stepping out of the booth they collected the photos, Allie commenting on how hot Bea looked.

They wandered around for a while longer, both of them making a few purchases as they went. Deciding to grab some dinner while they were out, they headed back out onto the street to find a restaurant. They had been walking for about five minutes when Allie heard someone calling her name.

Turning around she saw a figure stepping out of a doorway nearby, the streetlight illuminating them in the otherwise dark night sky.

"Lexi?" Allie said, as she let go of Bea's hand and took a step closer

"Hey Al, it's been a while"

"How are you?" the blonde asked, moving closer and wrapping the woman up in a hug

"I'm ok, same as always. I was worried about you, you just vanished?"

"Yeah sorry about that. I needed to make a clean break, get my shit together"

"It clearly worked, you look good. What have you been up to?"

"I've got a flat, a job and an amazing girlfriend" Allie said, indicting to Bea, who was waiting for her further down the pavement, waving her girlfriend over

"Shit, sorry. I bet she wonders what you're doing talking to someone like me"

"She's not like that, she knows about my past" the blonde said as Bea approached them

"Babe this is Lexi, she saved my arse on more than one occasion when I was sleeping under the stars. Lex, this is Bea, my girlfriend"

They chatted for a while, Allie's heart-warming as she watched Bea interact with her friend, or at least she was the closest thing Allie had to a friend when she was on the streets. The redhead never once showing her anything other than the uttermost respect. Lexi asked them where they were heading, the blonde telling her that they were looking for somewhere to have dinner. What Bea did next really surprised her, and made her fall in love with her a little bit more, if that was even possible.

"Why don't you join us?" the redhead asked Allie's friend

"No I couldn't. I don't want to intrude, plus I'm not exactly dressed for dinner"

"You wouldn't be intruding, and I'm not taking no for an answer. Alliecat will tell you how stubborn I am so you may as well give in now" Bea said, her girlfriend nodding in agreement at how stubborn Bea could be.

Sensing that she was not going to win this one, Lexi caved and accepted Bea's invitation, Allie suggesting a burger restaurant that they had passed many a night when they were wandering the streets, but never made it inside. Entering the restaurant, they were shown to a booth beside the window, Bea sliding in beside her girlfriend and Lexi taking the seat opposite.

The conversation flowed surprisingly well, the redhead making an effort to include Lexi in the conversation, while trying to keep it light. They chatted about everyday things, Lexi asking Bea what she did for a living, Allie gushing about her girlfriend's job, and how hot she found it, the older woman blushing at the attention from Allie. The blonde's nails running gently up her thigh wasn't helping her current flustered state either.

Ever since their first time together, Bea felt an overwhelming desire to ravish her girlfriend every time she touched her, even if it was relatively innocent, like it was now. She couldn't help it, and she could feel the arousal building and an all too familiar wetness in her underwear. Placing her hand on Allie's, she stilled her movements, entwining their fingers instead. The little sideways smirk she received from the blonde letting her know that she knew exactly where Bea's mind had gone, and what affect she was having on her.

Once they had finished their meal Bea excused herself to go to that bathroom, the blonde's eyes fixed firmly on her arse as she crossed the room. Turning back to the table, she heard her friend laughing from opposite her, blushing slightly at being caught staring at her girlfriend.

"Is it serious then?" Lexi asked

"Yeah. I love her, she's amazing"

"And she's ok with your…previous occupation?"

"She's been great, never judged me once"

"So come on indulge me, how long have you been together and where did you meet?"

We've been together just over three months, but I fell for her way before that. Remember that fire at the old warehouse six months ago?" Allie asked, continuing when her friend nodded

"The short version is that I was sleeping there that night, off my face as usual. Bea's crew responded to the call, dragged me out of there, not that I can remember. I woke up in the hospital the next day, couldn't open my eyes, but I fell for that raspy voice and had to find her once I was released. I tracked her down, she took care of me and I've been in love with her ever since" the blonde said, smiling as she saw her girlfriend heading back over to them.

Half an hour later Bea paid the bill and they left the restaurant, Lexi thanking them both for dinner before saying goodbye and heading off into the night, Allie promising to track her down soon. They walked back to the car, the redhead's hand slipping into her girlfriends as they headed down the street, and Allie had never felt so lucky. It could have quite easily have been her still out there, prostituting herself to survive. She had been so low when she met Bea, and she's not sure that she would have survived much longer if she hadn't come along when she did.

Allie was quiet on the drive home, the older woman deciding to leave her be until they got back to the house. They had been home for twenty minutes and the blonde still hadn't said much, she just sat on the sofa stroking the cat. Sitting down beside her Bea took her hand in hers, stoking her thumb across the back of the younger woman's hand

"Talk to me Alliecat, I'm worried about you"

"I'm sorry, I'm ok really. Seeing Lexi just got me thinking"

"About what?"

"About my life BB" the blonde replied

"BB?" Bea asked, clearly not following

"Before Bea. I was so low that night of the fire, my life was a mess and I had no idea how to get out of the shit. The gear I took, I had no idea what it was, I just wanted out, and I didn't care if I never woke up, it wasn't like anyone would miss me anyway. And then I woke up in the hospital, heard you talking to Bridget, and for the first time in three years I felt something. Then I saw you, and you were so fucking hot that I felt other things" Allie said, smirking at her girlfriend, causing the redhead to blush. Taking a deep breath she continued.

"You were the first person to show me any kindness in a long time, to not judge me, and I wanted to get to know you. But I didn't want you to see me like that, I could barely stand to be around myself. You made me want to be a better person, and I knew I had to quit the drugs and the job. And after you let me stay here those two nights I knew I was falling for you. You saved my life Bea, gave me a purpose again, and I'm so glad you responded to that call"

"Me too baby. We were three quarters of the way across the floor when I saw you. There was rubble everywhere but I raced over as fast as I could. I was almost there when Jackson called it, wanted us out but I was so close. I couldn't just leave you there so I ignored him and carried on, then the ceiling came down, trapping us both in the corner. I managed to break through an old door and get you out, a few seconds later there was an explosion. The first time I really saw you was when you were on the gurney, I took my mask of and looked down at you and I felt something. I put it down to the adrenalin at the time, but it was more than that, I felt it again when you hugged me outside the station the first time we officially met. I couldn't get you out of my head, and I had no idea why, until you propositioned me in the shower that is. After that I knew exactly what it was I was feeling, and it scared me. After Harry, the thought of anyone else being that close to me terrified me. But the more I got to know you, the more I wanted to be around you. Pretty soon the thought of not seeing you hurt me more than any fear I may have had. You made me feel things that I didn't know was possible, and I thank my lucky stars every day that you're in my life" the redhead said, her hands cradling Allie's face as she brought their lips together in a slow, loving kiss, as her thumb brushed the tears from the younger woman's cheeks

Pulling back from the kiss, Bea stood up, pulling Allie up off the sofa, her arms wrapping around the younger woman's waist

"Come to bed, I want to hold you" she said, taking Allie's hand, leading her up the stairs and into her room.

They got undressed and climbed into bed, Bea wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and holding her close as she whispered in her ear, letting her know how much she loved her. Allie had never felt as safe as she did in Bea's arms. Feeling the tiredness sweep through her she closed her eyes and drifted off, her dreams full of deep brown eyes, red curls and a smile that could brighten any day.

The following week had been just as hectic, the pair spending every spare minute they could with each other. Bea was on nights again and they hadn't seen much of each other the past two days. Heading over to the restaurant they had visited a few weeks ago Allie grabbed some chocolate cake to take out, her girlfriend had raved about it for days afterwards. After paying for the cake she headed over to the station to surprise the redhead, arriving just after six thirty.

The truck was gone when she arrived. Thinking they were out she wandered through into the mess area, finding Franky and Maxine playing cards at the table.

"Oh hey guys. The truck was gone, I thought you were out"

"Red watch are still out so we're just chilling here until they get back. May as well make the most of it while we can" Maxine said

"You looking for Red?" Franky asked

"Yeah, just wanted to drop something off for her"

"She's in her quarters catching up on her paperwork"

Thanking them, she headed through the station in search of her girlfriend, hoping she could get a few minutes alone with her. Glancing through the window she spotted Bea, head down, engrossed in her work. Not wanting to disturb her she took one last look at the woman who held her heart, before turning and walking away.

Bea was half way through one of her reports when she felt it, that feeling that she always got whenever Allie was near. Stopping what she was doing she turned her head, spotting a flash of blonde briefly before it disappeared from view. Standing up she rushed to the door, yanking it open before spotting her girlfriend's retreating form.

"Alliecat" she called out, the younger woman stopping in her tracks, before turning and heading towards Bea, wrapping her arm around her.

"Where were you going?"

"You looked busy, I didn't want to disturb you"

"But you're the best kind of distraction" the older woman said, her lips ghosting over Allie's before pulling her into a kiss.

Grabbing her hand Bea led her girlfriend into her quarters, the blonde turning and closing the blinds before pulling her in, their lips connecting again in a frenzied kiss. Placing the food bag down on the desk Allie's hands found their way to the redhead's hips, pushing her back gently until she fell onto the bed, the younger woman climbing on so she was straddling her, pinning her hands down.

"Allie, we can't. Not here"

"Yes…we…can…" Allie said between kisses, her fingers making short work of the zipper on her girlfriend's pants

"I need you baby" she added, slipping her hand in Bea's underwear she ran her fingers through the older woman's wet folds before entering her, the redhead's back arching off the bed as she tried to increase the contact.

She knew they shouldn't be doing this, not here, but the knowledge that one of her crew could walk in on them at any moment only intensified her to need to succumb to her girlfriend's touch. And right there, in that moment she wanted nothing more than to feel Allie's fingers buried deep inside her.

Twenty minutes later they laid breathless and sated on the small bed in the redhead's quarters, Allie's fingers drawing lazy patterns on her girlfriend's exposed stomach.

"I can't believe we just did that" Bea said running her fingers through the blonde's hair

"I've been wanting to do that since the night you let me sleep here"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was so hot for you. I just wanted to lay you down on this bed and fuck you until you couldn't remember your own name" Allie replied

"And what about now?"

"I'm still so hot for you, and want to fuck you until you can't remember your own name. But I'm half way there, I got you into bed at least"

"Fuck Allie…"

"Ok" the blonde replied, her hand trailing down Bea's stomach, desperate to feel her girlfriend come undone in her hands again.

The siren blasting through the station interrupting the moment. Leaping up of the bed she steadied the younger woman, preventing her from falling. Fastening her trousers she and pulled her shirt on, kissing Allie quickly before racing out of the door, tucking her shirt in as she headed for the appliance bay.

Red watch had been late finishing their shift. After taking a shower Kaz headed towards her quarters to collect her paperwork before heading home. As she rounded to corner she saw Smith running towards her, tucking her shirt in, and looking slightly dishevelled. Wandering further down the corridor she saw the door to Smith's quarters opening, the blonde from a few months ago stepping out, and it was blatantly obvious by her flushed cheeks and messy hair what they had been up to.

She had seen the way the blonde looked at Smith the first time she saw her in the kitchen, but she thought the redhead was straight, or at least she had been once. Judging by the just fucked look they were both rocking, she had been mistaken. Well that's interesting, she thought to herself, making a mental note to bring it up when she next visited Harry.


	19. Chapter 19

The following week Kaz pulled up outside Walford Correctional Centre, parking the car she made the familiar journey towards the visitor's entrance. Booking herself in at reception she went through the usual routine of placing her belongings into a locker, and the mandatory scan, before being escorted into the visitor's room.

She had been sitting there a couple of minutes when Harry entered the room, walking over to her. Standing up she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a kiss. Breaking apart after one of the guards called over to them they sat down Kaz taking his hand over the table. They chatted for a while, like they did every fortnight, Harry filling her in on the latest prison politics and Kaz entertaining him with stories from work.

Sitting across from the blonde, Harry studied her. Her behaviour was the same as it always was, but there was something different today, something in her eyes, like she wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. Letting it go for now he continued their conversation for a while, calling her out when the tension became unbearable.

"Spit it out, there's clearly something on your mind" he said, the blonde's head snapping up at his words, "You seem distracted that's all" he added

"Sorry, it's just I need to tell you something, but I'm not sure how you're going to take it" she replied. It had seemed like the most logical thing to do when she had first seen Smith and Allie together, but now, sitting in front of Harry, she wasn't so sure any more.

"You've got someone else haven't you?" he said, his voice low so no one could overhear

"No Harry, Bea has" she blurted out

"What?"

"Bea, she's fucking some young blonde. Caught them creeping out of her quarters the other day, it was obvious what they'd been doing"

"No way, she's far too uptight to fuck some guy at work, or at all for that matter, frigid cow"

"It's not a he, it's a she. It looks like she's got herself a girlfriend, and trust me, I know the just fucked look when I see it"

Harry was struggling to believe what he had just heard. There was no way that his Bea, the shy, inexperienced woman who hated being touched, would fuck another woman, especially not in a busy fire station. Kaz must have got her wires crossed.

"Are you sure, it just seems so unlike her. She was always so dull"

"I'm sure. I can get proof if you want. You're not jealous are you?" the blonde asked, her stomach churning as she waited for his reply

"I want you Kaz, not her. Just fucks me off that I'm stuck in here while she's out there doing whatever, and whoever she wants" he said, holding her hand over the table.

Ten minutes later the prison officer called time on visiting. Standing up, Kaz kissed Harry goodbye, promising to visit him again in a couple of weeks. Later that day Harry was lying on his bunk thinking about Bea. The thought of her with someone else, especially a woman was ridiculous, she just didn't have it in her, did she?

A month later Allie got a call from Franky saying that Bea had been taken to the hospital following a fall during a shout. Calling Liz she let her know what had happened, the older blonde telling her to close the bar and go to the hospital, and that she would arrange cover for her shifts. It was just before one so still pretty quiet, only a couple of regulars in. Explaining what had happened, she locked up before heading upstairs. Grabbing Bea's car keys she raced back down, jumped in the car and drove to the hospital as fast as she could.

Parking up she ran inside, jumping in the elevator she hit the button, the car taking her up to the floor where her girlfriend was. She had called Franky on the way to find out where they had taken the redhead, the tattooed brunette letting her know that it wasn't as serious as they had initially thought, but they may want to keep Bea in overnight.

The ping of the elevator snapped her out of her thoughts as she ran down the corridor, towards the redhead's room. Crashing through, the door she skidded to a halt in front of Bea's bed, the older woman had a bandage on her head and grazes covering one side of her face, but other than that was in one piece.

"I thought you once sad that running was a waste of time and energy" Bea joked as her girlfriend crashed through the door to her room

"I did, but I also said I'd do anything for you. I was so worried when Franky called, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Concussion and a few cuts and bruises. I've had worse, nothing to worry about. I feel better now you're here though" the redhead said, pulling Allie closer so she could kiss her.

Allie had been there about an hour when Bridget came in to check on Bea, the blonde stepping out of the room to call Liz, letting her know that her girlfriend was ok, but she may need to rearrange a few shifts to take care of her. She had just ended the call when Bridget popped her head around the door, letting Allie know she could go back in. Walking through the door she crossed the room, pulled a chair up beside the redhead's bed before sitting down. Taking Bea's hand in hers she placed a soft kiss on the inside of her left wrist before entwining their fingers.

"So what's the verdict doc?" she asked

"She's live, but she's not to be left alone for the next 48 hours. I'd rather she stayed here overnight for observation, but we both know how stubborn she is"

"A whole new level of stubborn. I've rearranged my shifts so I can babysit her"

"Hey, I'm right here you know, and I can hear you"

"Sorry baby, did you say something?" Allie said, laughing as the redhead pouted

"I'll leave you to it. I'll be back in a couple of hours to check you over again, then all being well I can discharge you" Bridget said, heading out of the room

"So you're going to be my nurse for the next few days are you Alliecat. Does that mean you're going to wear a uniform?"

"It depends on how good a patient you are, I might not wear anything at all if you're lucky. And it does mean that we get to spend the next few days together, no interruptions. What could we possibly do to keep ourselves entertained?" Allie said, her fingers trailing up Bea's left arm, before kissing her gently, not wanting to hurt her any more than she already is.

"What happened?" the blonde asked, hoping her girlfriend hadn't gone and done anything reckless again

"A wooden stairwell collapsed, and I was on it when it went down. Luckily I was fixed to the line, would have been much worse if not"

"I'm glad you're being careful, wouldn't want to have to shout at you again"

"Anything for you beautiful girl. Although the make-up sex after would almost make it worth it"

"I can do much better than that. Once you're feeling better that is" Allie replied, biting on the redhead's bottom lip gently before claiming her lips again

Allie was by her side for the next two days, cooking her meals, running her bath, cleaning the house. She knew how stubborn Bea was and that if she was left alone she wouldn't rest. Bridget had given her strict instructions, and had only discharged the redhead on the condition that she rested. Plus she wanted to be the one to look after her, and two days together without any real interruptions had been heaven. She had to do some work organising for the upcoming events at the bar, but the redhead had been happy sketching for a while, leaving her to her phone calls and emails.

As much as she loved the attention, and spending time with her girlfriend, she was bored of sitting on the sofa. Allie wasn't letting her do anything, not even make a drink, and it was unbelievably sweet that she wanted to take care of her like this, but she had suffered worse injuries at the Hands of Harry, and always managed to take care of herself, he certainly hadn't given a shit.

It was mid-afternoon on the second day when she snapped. She had always been active, and being confined to the sofa was driving her crazy, as was being so close to the blonde without being able to touch her how she needed to. There seemed to be a pattern emerging here, every time she got hurt or injured, Allie introduced a sex ban, which only added to her frustrations. She needed a drink of water, and was half way to the kitchen when Allie came running down the stairs, trying to usher her back to the sofa.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting my own drink. I've told you, I don't need a babysitter, I'm not a child" she snapped

"Bridget said you needed to rest for at least 48 hours. Just get through today then you can do what you want ok" Allie replied, trying to calm her girlfriend

"That's all I've done for nearly two days, rest. I'm going out of my mind here Allie, you won't let me do anything. I feel like a fucking prisoner in my own home" the redhead shouted, regretting it the second she saw the look of hurt flash across her girlfriend's eyes, tears following quickly afterwards.

"Allie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" she called out, routed to the spot as the blonde turned and fled the house.

"Shit" she couldn't have handled that any worse if she had tried.

Allie had been walking around for a few hours, she needed to clear her head and everything in the flat reminded her of Bea. She had thought she was doing the right thing, and she knew her girlfriend was stubborn but she never thought she'd snap at her like that. As much as the redhead had played it down, a head injury of any sort was serious, and she had seen first-hand what could happen if you didn't allow yourself time to recover.

Bea's reaction had hurt her. She knew how independent the older woman was, her ex-husband never giving a shit about her, and having to pretty much raise Debbie on her own, but she thought they were starting to get past all that. When Allie had been ill a couple of weeks ago, Bea had been by her side for four days, putting in a holiday day so she didn't have to leave her alone while she was sick. She just wanted to be there for her for a change, show her that she could take care of her too, but she had thrown it back in her face, and it hurt like hell.

She had switched her phone off after she left her girlfriend's house, needing some distance. She knew Bea would try to call her once she calmed down, but right now she was the last person she wanted to speak to. After grabbing a coffee she headed back to the flat. It was getting dark and all she wanted to do was curl up on the sofa with a good book, try and escape her thoughts for a while. She still struggled sometimes, and moments like this were when it hit her the most. Twelve months ago she would think nothing of scoring a hit, and if she really wanted to she knew exactly where she could get a fix, even all these months later. But she didn't want to, and despite how pissed she was at the redhead, there was no way she would jeopardise their relationship for a quick fix.

Unlocking the door she entered the flat, closing the door behind her. The streetlight outside illuminating the room enough for her to make out the sofa, she made her way over to it, flopping down as her tears threatened to fall again. She hated this. Ever since she had stopped using, she would cry when she was angry, which just made her even more annoyed. She wasn't sure how long she'd been lying there when she heard a noise coming from the kitchen. Jumping up, she flicked the light on, finding Bea sitting at the table staring straight at her, her expression unreadable.

She felt awful, none of this was Allie's fault, and she knew her girlfriend was only trying to help, but having someone fuss over her like that was so alien to her that she felt stifled. She should have handled it better though, her temper flaring up again before her brain had a chance to kick in. She had inherited it from her Gran back in New Zealand, and she had seen first-hand that her daughter also shared the trait. It had had been suppressed while she was with Harry, mainly out of fear of being beaten again, but her hot headed streak was always present in all other aspects of her life, getting her into trouble at work on more than one occasion.

But she had fucked up this time, the pain she had seen in her girlfriend's eyes before she fled had broken her heart. It took a few minutes for it to register in her brain that Allie had left, and by the time her head had caught up, the blonde was out of sight. She had tried calling but her phone was switched off. After leaving her several messages she got changed and headed over to the flat, hoping the younger woman had gone straight home.

Knocking on the door, she waited. She had her key but wanted to respect Allie's boundaries, and didn't feel comfortable letting herself in, especially after the way she had behaved. She knocked again but there was still no answer. Grabbing the key she let herself in, calling her girlfriend's name as she entered. Receiving no answer she scanned the room before checking the bathroom, finding that empty as well.

After trying, unsuccessfully, to call Allie again she headed downstairs to see if she was there. Wandering through into the bar she spotted Franky and Bridget sitting on the bar stools, chatting to Shayne, Boomer was behind the bar as well.

"Hey Booms, you seen Allie recently?"

"Nah, sorry Bea. Haven't seen her for a couple of days"

"Everything ok Red?"

"Not really. She's pissed at me and I can't find her, she won't return my calls"

"What did you do?"

"She was trying to look after me and I ripped her head off, my gob was quicker than my brain once again. I really need to learn to filter sometimes. She was upset when she left"

"She'll be right. She's a tough cookie your blondie" the brunette said

"How are you feeling Bea?" Bridget asked

"I'm fine. I feel perfectly fine. She was fussing, wouldn't let me do anything, and I hate just sitting around"

"I told you to take it easy, especially for the first 48 hours. She was doing the right thing" Bridget said, in her doctor's voice

"I know, I fucked up ok. I just need to find her. Will you call me if you see her?" Bea asked

"Sure Red, and don't worry, she's probably just letting off a bit of steam" Franky replied, as Bea headed back out of the bar

Heading back up the stairs, she let herself in the flat again, hoping her girlfriend would come home soon. Franky's comment had worried her, what if Allie was letting off steam. She had told her a while ago that she still felt the pull of the drugs, especially when she was angry or upset, and right now she was both, and all alone. Grabbing a bottle of water she sat at the table and waited for the blonde to return. She wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting there but the sound of crying woke her up. Lifting her head off the table she looked towards the sofa, her chair scraping on the floor as she moved. The light flickered on and she came face to face with Allie

"What are you doing here?"

"I tried calling but your phone was off. I'm so sorry Allie. I didn't mean to take my frustrations out on you. I know you were only trying to help"

"Then why did you? Bridget told you to rest, and I was trying to make it as easy for you as I could, but no, you always know best don't you. You do realise how serious a head injury can be if you don't give yourself time to recover. No one's invincible Bea, not even you" Allie said, pacing up and down as she spoke, tears streaming down her face. Oli had a near miss after his accident. They thought it was nothing but it nearly killed him, and she needed her girlfriend to understand that she couldn't chance it with things like this.

"Don't you think you're overreacting slightly?"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. Do you have any idea how serious this could have been?"

"Have you taken anything Allie?"

"What?"

"You seem restless, you haven't taken any drugs have you?"

"I wasn't asking you to repeat yourself because I didn't hear you the first time, I was giving you a chance to think about what you've just asked me. But no, once a junkie, always a junkie right?"

"No, that's not what I…"

"I never thought you of all people would ever throw that in my face, guess I was wrong. I think you should go"

"Allie no, wait…"

"I can't stand to be around you right now. You want to do everything yourself then be my guest. Just go Bea"

"Allie…"

"Get out" the blonde yelled, yanking the door open, watching as the older woman walked out, her eyes fixed firmly on the floor as she left. Slamming the door behind her, Allie crossed the room, falling down onto the bed, letting her tears fall now she was alone.

Running down the stairs Bea stormed out of the side door, jumping into her car before driving home. She'd gone over there to try and make things right, but had made the whole thing ten times worse. What had she been thinking? She clearly wasn't, there was no way she would have accused her girlfriend of being back on drugs if she'd been thinking clearly. Allie had been completely open and honest with her about her former addiction, and how sometimes she still had an underlying need for a hit. She had also told her that she didn't need them anymore, and the blonde had never give her any reason to doubt her, ever. Yet she had stood there, in the middle of Allie's flat, and accused her of returning to her former ways because she was angry and upset. And she had every right to be both of those things.

Unlocking the door, she entered the house, heading straight for the cupboard that housed the liquor. Pouring herself a large whiskey she knocked it back, the liquid burning her throat as she swallowed. Grabbing the bottle and her glass she headed through into the lounge, dropping down onto the sofa she poured herself another drink. As she lifted the glass to her lips her eyes locked on Allie's guitar in the corner of the room, her heart breaking a little bit more when she thought of the look in the younger woman's eye as she told her to leave.

The following morning Allie woke from a restless sleep, her eyes red and puffy from her tears and her body ached from all the crying. Glancing at the clock she saw it was just before ten. Climbing out of bed she headed for the bathroom, hoping a shower would make her look a bit more human, even if she didn't feel it. Finishing up in the bathroom she got dressed before turning her mobile on, the screen came to life, indicating she had voicemail and eleven text messages. She didn't even have to open them to know who they would be from, but she was due to start work in just over an hour, and couldn't deal with this right now.

Throwing the phone down on the bed she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. As she closed the fridge door her mobile rang, walking across the room she picked it up, Bea's name flashing on the screen. Pressing the reject button she turned it off, tossing it on the bedside table before taking a drink. Her landline then started to ring. She'd give the redhead credit, she was persistent, but she wasn't ready to speak to her just yet. Her words had cut Allie like a knife, and she needed more time.

Heading down the stairs and into the bar, she started setting everything up. Some of the artists that were playing that night would be dropping by throughout the day to bring their equipment in, in preparation for the evening. 11:11 were playing again, and had secured the headline slot once a fortnight. They were the best band to play so far, and they always brought a decent crowd with them, which Liz and Boomer were grateful for.

It was just gone four thirty when they arrived. Shayne had started his shift half an hour ago so Allie took her break, chatting with the guys while they brought their gear into the back of the bar. Ash had asked her to join them on stage again but she wasn't really in the mood. She wasn't sure if Bea would come, but would feel too exposed on the stage if she did, preferring to hide in the shadows for the evening. She had promised him she would play next time, and after a while he let it go, telling her he would hold her to it next time.

Allie hadn't been herself all day, the ever present light in her eyes was missing, and she looked like she hadn't slept a wink the previous night. She had tried to talk to her but she had dismissed her concerns, saying she was just busy. Liz had been around long enough to know a lie when she heard one, and she had never seen Allie look as lost as she did in the eight months she had known the young blonde.

A couple of hours later Franky and Bridget arrived, Maxine and the rest of teal watch were due shortly. After Allie had disappeared into the office to sort a few things before the first artist took to the stage, Liz turned to Franky, airing her concerns for the blonde.

"I'm worried about her, she's not her usual self. I tried talking to her but she says she's fine"

"Do you want me to try?" Franky asked

"If you don't mind love, she's in the office. I thought Bea would have been here by now, has something happened?"

"They had an argument, Red was being stubborn as usual. I'm sure they'll sort it out soon enough" Franky said, heading though the back and towards the office.

Wandering through the back corridor she knocked on the door to the office, before opening it and walking in, finding Allie sitting at the desk, scribbling away in a notebook. The blonde turning to see who had disturbed her.

"Well you look like shit" Franky said

"If you've come to have a go at me then don't bother. I'm really not in the mood"

"Relax blondie, I just wanted to make sure you're ok"

"I'll survive, thanks though"

"Have you seen Red? She was looking for you last night"

"Yeah she found me, would have been better if she hadn't though"

"She was out of her mind when she couldn't find you. Whatever she did she wouldn't have meant it. She's crazy about you Novak"

"She accused me of being back on the gear. She can't get hold of me for a few hours and she accuses me of shooting up, that's how fucking crazy she is"

"What do you mean 'back' on the gear?"

"Oh come on Franky, Bridget must have told you about the stash she found on me when they took me to the hospital that night"

"No, I swear Allie, I've got no idea what you're on about" the brunette said, clearly missing something

"Really, wow. Ok, well I used to have a drug problem. I haven't touched the stuff since I met Bea, and I never would. It served a purpose at the time, and made my living arrangements easier to deal with, but I don't need it any more. I told her a while back that I still get cravings sometimes, not that I'd ever take anything. We had a fight yesterday afternoon, she hurt me and I needed to clear my head so I went for a walk. I didn't realise she was there when I got back, until she made a noise. We had another argument, she said I was overreacting and accused me of taking drugs. She's the only one who, knowing about my past, never judged me…until now"

"Shit. Well I wasn't expecting that. Thank you for telling me, and for the record, I'm not judging you either. We've all got skeletons in our closet kiddo. The thing with our Red is that if she feels out of control in any way, her gob runs away with her. She doesn't mean it, but it doesn't stop it coming out. She loves you Allie, that much I do know. She's been a hot mess ever since I've know her. Then you showed up, and there was a light in her eyes, you changed her. It's a big step for her, having any kind of relationship, especially physical. And trust me, if she wasn't crazy about you there's no way she'd even entertain it. I know she fucked up, and she does too. But talk to her, you're a mess and I'm sure she's no better"

"I will, I just need a bit more time. Thanks Franky"

"Any time. I'd better get back, Gidge will be sending a search party out of me soon" the brunette said, smiling at Allie before stepping out of the room

Twenty minutes later, after composing herself, Allie headed back out into the bar. The first artist would be on soon and she needed to be out there, otherwise she would have disappeared upstairs to the flat. Talking to Franky had helped, but she wasn't sure she was ready to face Bea just yet. Of course the universe had other ideas, rounding the corner she caught a flash of Red over by the bar. Walking over she ordered four beers from Shayne, avoiding looking in the direction of her girlfriend. Even though she couldn't see her she knew she was nearby, she always knew when she was near. Grabbing the bottles she headed back to the guys from 11:11, deciding to hang with them for a while, and hopefully fly under the radar for a while longer.

Bea knew she was avoiding her, and it was killing her. She didn't think for one minute that Allie was back on the drugs, and she had no idea why she had said what she did. It had started years ago, her need to protect herself, and she sometimes said things in the heat of the moment, but she had never meant to hurt Allie, and she would give anything to take it all back.

A couple of hours later she spotted the blonde heading into the back. Placing her bottle of water down, she followed her, keeping a safe distance so she didn't spook the younger woman. She had seen Allie go into the office. Waiting a couple of minutes, she knocked on the door before opening it. Stepping inside and closing the door, her eyes locked with Allie's.

"Can we talk?" Bea asked

"I'm busy, I can't do this now"

"I know. I just need you to know how sorry I am, and what I said was stupid and hurtful, and I know you didn't take anything"

"Then why did you say it?" Allie asked, sounding so deflated

"Because I'm a fucking idiot. I know you're busy at the minute, but can we talk later?"

"Tomorrow, I'll come to you"

"Ok, thank you. I'll leave you to it" the redhead replied, before turning and leaving the office

At least she had agreed to talk, now all she had to do was convince her that she was sorry. The thought of losing Allie didn't bear thinking about, and she would do anything to fix the mess she'd created. Deciding to leave her girlfriend to it she headed home, hoping to get a bit of sleep. The past three days had really taken it out of her, and Allie had been right all along, she needed to rest.

She had nearly caved, one look into Bea's deep brown eyes and she had almost forgotten what they were fighting about, almost. She needed tonight to process everything, get her head straight. The last thing she wanted to do was make it worse, and while she was feeling like she was, it was bound to happen. Heading back out front she noticed that Bea had gone. Maybe it was for the best, they could both use a bit of space after yesterday.

The remainder of the evening had passed without incident, the guys smashing it again as always. Ash had been at her again after they had finished playing, wanting her help with a song her was working on. After agreeing to take a look later in the week she headed upstairs. Exhausted from the lack of sleep the previous night. She was starting to drift off when her phone beeped, indicating that she had a text message. Picking it up, she saw Bea's name on the screen. Curiosity getting the better of her she opened the message

'I love you beautiful girl xx'

"I love you too baby. I'll see you tomorrow xx" she replied. Placing her phone back on the bedside table she laid down again, sleep claiming her quickly.


	20. Chapter 20

Bea had been awake for hours, she couldn't get the image of Allie out of her head. The blonde had looked devastated, and she knew it was all her fault. She had hurt the only person she had ever loved in this way, and it was tearing her apart. The second she started to have feelings for the blonde, or admit that she had feelings for her at least, she knew that she had never loved Harry. What she felt for him, even in the beginning, before everything turned to rat shit, paled into insignificance compared to what she felt for the young blonde. Allie had awoken something in her she didn't even know existed, something she thought she would only ever see in movies. Yet her stupidity and insecurity had potentially gone and screwed it all up.

It was just gone ten when she arrived at Bea's. She had been pacing the flat for hours, the sleep that had claimed her so easily the previous evening had deserted her in the early hours, making for a restless night. She had been tempted, at one point, to go over to Bea's, but turning up in the middle of the night and disturbing her sleep probably wasn't the best way to work out their issues. Nor would it help her girlfriend's temper, and she was in no hurry to be yelled at again. Raising her hand, she went to knock, the door opening before she had the chance

"Hi"

"Hi, come in" the older woman said, stepping back to allow her to pass

Closing the door behind them, she followed Allie into the kitchen

"Can I get you a drink?" she asked, trying to break the tension in the room

"No I'm good, thanks though. Look, Bea…" Allie said, taking a seat at the table, opposite the older woman

"Please Allie, I need to say something" the redhead interrupted, needing to get this out before she lost her nerve

"First of all I'm sorry for snapping at you. I know you were only trying to look out for me, and it's no excuse, but I'm so used to having to take care of myself that having you here taking care of me, it threw me for a loop. I hate sitting around more than anything, but you were right, I needed to rest" she continued

"Thank you for that, but we both know that's not the problem here Bea" the blonde said, not giving much away

"I know, and I'm coming to that. I could stand here all day and make excuses for why I said what I did, but that's all they would be, bullshit excuses. The truth is I panicked, this whole relationship thing is new to me, and I don't know how I'm supposed to act. At the time I thought you were overreacting. I felt out of control, and when that happens my first instinct is to put my walls back up, and when I do that I push people away. I'm not proud of it, but it seems like the best solution at the time, and that's why I said what I did. I knew you hadn't taken anything, and I would bet my life on that, but it didn't stop me saying it. I love you Allie, with everything I am, and I'm so sorry. I've never been as happy as I have been since we met, and it kills me that I've thrown it all away" Bea said, a single tear running down her cheek as she spoke

"This is all new to me too you know. At the time I thought I loved Mia, but as it turned out I never even knew her. I loved the idea of her, and that someone wanted me. I got so swept up in it all that I mistook it for something that it wasn't. And then I met you, and you showed me what real love is. I'm scared too, and I have no idea how to be in a relationship either, but I love you, and I'm not prepared to give up on us. We can figure it out together, but we need to talk to each other when we're struggling, or if something is bothering us, not pull back, or lash out. I will always want to take care of you, and I may fuss too much, but I have my reasons, and I want you to be safe. When Oli was ten he fell out of a tree and banged his head. He's stubborn and pig-headed, just like you, and swore he was fine, and that it was just a scratch, but it wasn't. He had a blood clot, and it nearly killed him. I wasn't going to sit there and risk the same thing happening to you, and I'd do the same again in a heartbeat"

"I'm sorry, I had no idea" the redhead said, understanding why Allie had reacted the way she had

"I know, I just needed you to understand why I wanted you to follow Bridget's instructions. I also need you to know that no matter what happens, whatever shit comes our way, I will never touch another drug, and I haven't since we met. I don't need them anymore, I just need you"

"I'm so sorry Allie, this is all my fault. I never meant to hurt you. Are we ok?"

Leaning forward Allie captured the redhead's lips, her hand stilling at the nape of her neck, pulling her in closer. The feeling of the older woman's breasts pressed against her own was driving her wild. "We are now" she said as Bea took her hand and led her up the stairs

Two weeks later, Allie was working at the bar. She had been there since Bea had dropped her off at eight that morning. They needed to place the order with the brewery and she had offered to do a stock take, saving Liz the trouble of coming in early.

It was just before four when Boomer came bounding through the door, arms flapping as she excitedly filled them in on the fire two streets away that teal watch were currently attending to.

"You need to see this blondie, it's fucking awesome"

"Go on love, it's quiet in here anyway" Liz said to Allie

"Hurry up, I don't want to miss anything" Boomer replied, practically dragging the young blonde out of the door and down the street.

She had never seen Boomer move so fast, she was like a kid at Christmas. Rounding the corner, Allie took in the scene before her, a six storey apartment block was on fire, the top two floors ablaze. She could see someone being led out of the entrance door by one of the firefighters, and from their build, Allie could tell it was Vera.

Scanning the scene in front of her she saw the boom ladder extended up to the top floor. Bea was climbing down it, one arm wrapped around an infant, holding them close to her body. Half way down she handed the child over to Fletch, before running back up to assist the next victim. The ladder was moving as she made her way back, and just looking at it made Allie's stomach churn. She had always had a bit of an issue with heights, hated them if she was being honest, and she had no idea how her girlfriend could race up there like that.

She continued to watch in awe as one by one, the residents of the building were brought to safety, either through the door or down the long, long, ladder. The scene was awful, and she felt for those poor people who, looking at the state of the building, had just lost everything. But she was glad she had an opportunity to see her girlfriend and friends at work, it really was an incredible sight.

Fifteen minutes later and Maxine and Vera were out of the building, dealing with the rescued victims when all hell broke loose. She could hear Bea calling out to Franky over Maxine's radio, telling her to get out. A few seconds later there was a loud bang, and two things happened simultaneously. The windows on one side of the building blew out, and Franky launched herself out of a sixth storey window towards the ladder.

Reaching out, she managed to get one hand on the rung as Bea wrapped her leg around the stringer and leant over the side, pulling her to safety. The ladder shook beneath them as they held on, catching their breath for a minute before making their way back down. Once they were clear of the ladder Fletch ran up, carrying the hose as Maxine turned the hydrant on, a crew from another station already tackling the fire from the ground. Wandering over to the truck, Bea and Franky grabbed a bottle of water, the redhead taking a drink before removing her helmet and pouring the remainder of the liquid over her head to cool her down. Watching on, Allie could feel the familiar pool of wetness in her underwear, and the rush of heat cursing through her body, the blonde biting down on her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning.

Sensing that she was being watched, Bea turned her head, spotting Allie and Boomer across the street, along with several other onlookers. As her eyes locked with the blonde's she could feel the intensity of the younger woman's stare. Throwing her a wink she wandered over to them, Franky close behind.

Coming to a stop in front of her girlfriend, Bea took her hand. Glancing over to Franky and Boomer, who were stood watching the interaction, Booms giggling at her

"Ay Bea, I think you broke her" Boomer said, snapping Allie out of her daze

"Hey, where did you go just then?" Bea asked her girlfriend, the blonde's eyes glazed over

"Sorry, just got a bit distracted. Do you think anyone would mind if I dragged you into the back of the truck and fucked you senseless" Allie whispered into her ear, her finger trailing along the older woman's jaw

"Patience beautiful girl" Bea said, smirking at her girlfriend as she ran back to her crew, leaving a very frustrated blonde on the opposite side of the street. A few minutes later Allie and Boomer headed back to the bar, leaving them to it.

It was almost seven when they had finished putting the fire out. After speaking to Franky and getting her to collect her things from her locker, she asked Fletch to drop her off at the bar on their way back to the station. She had called Liz beforehand to make sure Allie had finished work, and once the older blonde confirmed that she was up in the flat, they headed over there. Franky had agreed to drop her keys off later, so she had to go through the bar. Wandering across the room she ignored the strange looks she was getting from some of the less regular customers, and headed for the back, climbing the stairs to the flat. She could hear the blonde's guitar playing softly. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door, calling out as she did

"Fire department, open up"

A few seconds later the door opened, and Allie stood in front of her, mouth open. Smirking at her girlfriend, Bea picked her up, kicking the door closed behind her, before walking over to the far side of the room, the blonde still in her arms. Putting her down, she unzipped her jacket, removed it and threw it on the floor.

Allie's body was a mass of raging hormones. Bea had discarded her jacket and was now standing in front of her in one of her tight t shirts, over trousers, boots and helmet, a look of pure want in her eyes. The older woman tearing her shirt open, buttons flying everywhere as her hands kneaded her breasts through her bra.

Grabbing at the blonde's skirt she lifted it up, pushing her underwear to the side as her fingers dipped into her soaking wet folds. Wrapping her left arm around her lover, Bea lifted the blonde, pushing her back against the wall as her fingers plunged into her, the younger woman crying out as she felt the redhead fill her.

"Oh god" the younger woman moaned loudly as her hips jerked trying to increase the pressure

"You like this don't you, me fucking you like this"

"Yeah…fuck…"

"I've been thinking about you all day, about making you come, about what I want to do to you, about fucking you" the redhead said, her voice low as she kissed her lover's neck

Grabbing her helmet, Allie removed it, throwing it down on the sofa, giving the redhead better access to her skin. The blonde had been wound up all afternoon, after seeing her girlfriend at work. And she had fantasised about this moment so many times, but her imagination, as good as it is, hadn't even come close to the feeling of Bea deep inside her as she rode her fingers, her back slamming into the wall with every movement.

"Harder, fuck me harder" she gasped as the older woman thrust another finger deep inside her, biting down on her neck as she entered her, leaving a mark.

Bea's arms were burning, but there was no way she was stopping. She loved it when Allie gave up control like this, begging her to take her, and that's exactly what she was going to do. Her teeth grazed over the blonde's right nipple, through her bra. The friction from the lace causing the younger woman's hips to jerk, pushing Bea's fingers deeper into her. Picking up the speed, she thrust into her, the blonde's movements becoming more erratic, before she exploded all over Bea's hand, crying out as wave after wave of pleasure tore through her body. Her body stilling, as she collapsed into the older woman's arm. Removing her fingers slowly, Bea walked over to the bed, gently placing her down.

A couple of hours later Bea's phone rang, it was Franky, letting her know she was downstairs and had her keys. Jumping out of bed the redhead threw some of her girlfriend's clothes on before heading down to collect her keys, the brunette coming to the bottom of the stairs so she didn't have to venture into the bar.

Making her way back up the stairs, she unlocked the door before stepping into the flat. Her heart skipping a beat as she took in the sight before her. Allie was standing by the bed, in nothing but her helmet, a sultry smirk on her face. Kicking the door shut behind her she raced across the room, her body crashing into the blonde's as they fell back onto the bed.

A week later, as she was leaving the station, Kaz was handed the perfect opportunity to get the proof she needed. She was heading down the corridor when she spotted Smith and Doyle chatting near the shower room. Coming to a stop, she hid around the corner, listening in to their conversation. They were arranging to meet at Franco's, an Italian restaurant in town, the following evening. After Franky informed Smith that Bridget had made the reservation, she headed into the locker room. Knowing she needed to move, Kaz ran into the shower room until the redhead had passed. Once the coast was clear she headed out. After getting into her car she called the restaurant, pretending to be Bridget, and confirming their reservation. Once she had all the information she headed home, making the call to her friend as soon as she arrived. In a couple of days she would have all the proof she needed, and Smith wouldn't have a clue.

The following evening Bea and Allie were running late. The taxi was due in fifteen minutes and neither of them were close to being ready. They had started out with good intentions, but they had gone out of the window the second the blonde had walked out of the en-suite in nothing but her red lacy underwear. She had tried to protest, tell her girlfriend that they didn't have time, but once she caught the look in the redhead's eye, she was a goner, and couldn't care less about timekeeping.

By the time they arrived at the restaurant they were half an hour late. Traffic had been a bitch, but they were fifteen minutes, and a very grumpy taxi driver, late by the time they left the house, so they couldn't blame it all on the congestion. One look at their flustered appearance and Franky knew exactly what had held them up, and she was looking forward to teasing her friend about it over dinner.

Bea was surprised how natural it all felt, being out with Allie and their friends. On the few occasions her and Harry had gone out with another couple she had felt uncomfortable to put it mildly. It hadn't helped that they were always his friends, and she had to play along with the pretence of their perfect marriage, all the while trying to hide the bruises he had inflicted on her a few hours before. But that was not the case now. Allie was everything she had ever dreamed of, and so much more.

The conversation had flowed easily, her girlfriend and Franky trading playful insults and jokes, leaving the 'grown up's' to chat amongst themselves. It was nice to catch up with Franky and Bridget away from work, and the bar. Bea had a lot of time for the older blonde. She was good for Franky. Bea had never seen her like this with any of her previous girlfriend's, not that they had lasted more than a few weeks anyway. But Bridget was different, she challenged the brunette, brought the gentle side out in her, the one she tried so hard to hide from everyone. That, and she didn't put up with her bullshit. Bea had witnessed it on a few occasions, the morning Franky had found her, a bloodied mess, on the hall floor for one. And as much as Franky has ranted and raved, paced the hospital room and shouted about what she was going to do to the prick when she got her hands on him, she had been so calm and together when Bea had fallen apart later that night. Holding her, and telling her that everything was going to be fine, she had stayed with her, holding her hand until she eventually fell asleep. The tattooed brunette was such a complex character, and very few people had taken the time to really get to know her, the kind, gently, loyal side of her that she kept so well hidden.

Franky hadn't had the best start in life. Her Dad walked out when she was a kid, leaving her with her alcoholic mother, a bitter woman who would use her daughter as an ashtray, the brunette's back covered in burn marks as a result. A few years later she had ended up in care, and had shut down the vulnerable side of herself, seeing it as a weakness that others could exploit. After that, confident, flirty Franky was born, and she kept most people at arm's length. Over the years she had come to trust Bea, maybe seeing her so vulnerable made her less of a threat, but aside from her, Boomer and Liz, she still remained rather closed off. Bridget had crashed through those barriers at a surprisingly alarming rate, in a very similar way to which Allie had broken down her walls. And yet here they were, the four of them, all very different, and from a variety of different backgrounds, finally finding happiness.

Allie's hand resting on her own broke Bea from her thoughts. Looking up she saw that her girlfriend was watching her, a look of concern on her face

"Are you ok? You looked like you were miles away" the blonde asked

"I'm more than ok, I was just thinking"

"About?"

"About how lucky I am, and how much I love you" Bea replied, reaching over and caressing the younger woman's cheek. The waiter arriving to take their order putting an end to the moment.

He went around the table taking everyone's order, coming to Franky last. As the brunette placed her order of chicken Marsala, Bea could feel the laughter building. Clenching her jaw, she tried to hold it back, managing just long enough for the waiter to be out of earshot before letting it out, her three companions looking at her like she'd lost her mind. Of all the times, now is the moment that her brain decides to replay 'that' conversation. Composing herself she glanced around the table, finding three pairs of eyes fixed firmly on her, all three of them looking utterly confused.

"Everything alright there Bea?" Bridget asked, setting Bea off laughing again

"Yeah, sorry. It's just…" she tried to reply, laughter taking over again

"Fucking hell Red, what's gotten into you?"

"Something just came into my head, sorry about that"

"Nah, you've got to share now" the brunette said

"It's nothing, really. But for the record Franky….so much better than chicken" Bea finally managed to get out, both her and Franky laughing now

"Did we miss something?" Allie asked Bridget, both blonde's completely at a lost as to what was going on

Once they had calmed down Franky filled them in on what had set Bea off in the first place, relaying the chicken / McMuff conversation they had that night months ago, in the bar. Pretty soon all four of them had tears streaming down their face, especially after the brunette had told them how red Bea had gone when she had asked her about it.

The rest of the evening went particularly well, Bea loving how at ease Allie was with Bridget. Franky and her girlfriend had developed a rapport right from the start, but the blonde had always seemed a little more guarded around the Bridget. Whatever it was that had held her back previously, appears to be forgotten, and they were chatting away like old friends.

After they left the restaurant they said goodbye to Franky and Bridget, deciding to take a walk before heading home for the night. They had been wandering around for about twenty minutes when they passed the park. It was still light outside so they decided to sit on one of the benches for a while, watching the ripples on the pond as the fish swam below the surface. After a while Bea turned to the younger woman, her hand diving into her pocket to produce a little black bag as their eyes locked.

"I have something for you. I've been meaning to give it to you for a while. You don't have to use it, I just thought it would be easier and you wouldn't have to wait around for me…" Bea rambled. The feeling of Allie's soft lips ghosting over her own stopping her

"Breathe baby" the blonde kissing her again slowly, causing her to relax instantly

"Sorry. I don't want to rush anything but I want you to have this" she replied, handing the small bag over to her girlfriend.

After studying the bag for a few seconds Allie opened it, a key dropping into her hand. "It's for the house, if you want it that is, there's no pressure" the older woman said, nerves creeping back in again

"Of course I want it. Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me" the younger woman said, tears in her eyes as she pulled Bea close. This time the kiss was anything but slow, Allie's arms wrapping around her girlfriend's waist, her hand grabbing her toned arse as she moaned into her lover's mouth. Bea's hands were roaming all over the blonde's back before coming to rest in her hair. Breathless, they stepped back, their eyes black with desire. Leaning in slightly Allie tugged on the redhead's ear gently as her fingers trailed over her stomach, desperate to fee her skin.

"I'm hungry, we need to go" she whispered, kissing down her girlfriend's neck, Bea tilting her head to give her better access

"We've just eaten Alliecat, how can you be hungry?" the redhead asked, clearly confused

"I am, and I really…really…really…want…a…McMuff" Allie said between kisses

Grabbing her hand, Bea pulled her out of the park and towards the road, hoping they wouldn't have to wait long for a taxi.


	21. Chapter 21

A couple of days later Kaz received the proof she needed, now all she needed to do was get it to Harry. She couldn't just post it with a letter, the guards would wonder why she was sending him photos of his ex-wife and another woman, but she knew exactly who to call to make it happen. Grabbing her phone, she sent him a text asking him to meet her later that day.

Across town, Franky was pacing up and down nervously. She had been called into Will Jackson's office by his assistant, which only ever meant one thing, a bollocking. She was racking her brains trying to think of anything she had done over the past few weeks that could have landed her in the shit again but was coming up blank.

A few minutes later she was told to go in. Taking a deep breath she opening the door, and was surprised to find Bea sat at the desk, not Jackson.

"What's going on Red?" she asked, taking a seat opposite the other woman

"I have a proposition for you"

"Don't get me wrong, I think you're hot, especially since you climbed aboard the big gay bus, but I love Bridget. And I'm pretty sure Novak would claw my eyes out if she caught me anywhere near you" the brunette said, smirking at Bea

"Piss off, I didn't mean that kind of proposition. It's actually work related"

"Sorry Red, couldn't resist. I'm all ears"

"Jackson's just been awarded a promotion, he's moving to head office and he's put me forward to take over his role here. I've got to pass the exam so it's not a done deal yet, but if I pass it will leave teal watch without a Station Manager"

"Ok, so how do I come into this?"

"I want you to take over my job, lead the crew"

"Are you shitting me?"

"No, I'm deadly serious Franky"

"Why me?"

"I need someone I can trust in charge of the crew. The guys are like family to me and I need to know they're in good hands. I'd still be here, but not all the time, and if anyone can guide them and keep them safe, it's you. It's not guaranteed yet, I still have to pass my exam, and you'd need to do the same, but have a think about it, speak to Bridget, and let me know in a few days if it's something you'd be interested in" Bea said. When Will had discussed her position with her a few days ago, her first thought had been Franky. She was the best firefighter on the crew, and knew she would rise to the challenge.

"Fucking hell. When I got called in I was convinced it was for a bollocking, it usually is. I'm seeing Gidge tonight so I'll speak to her about it, but I'm definitely interested" Franky replied

"Excellent. Right, we better get back before Vera comes looking for us. Oh and Franky, this stays between us for now ok?" the redhead said as they both headed out of the office and back to the mess room and the rest of the crew.

The following day it was open mic night, and she had promised to play with the guys again. Ash had bullied her into playing the second half of their set, as she had been absent for their past two performances. Bea was staying over, and had promised to come down to the bar to watch her play, but she had her exam the following day, so would be upstairs most of the night preparing for it. She had asked Allie to go and get her just before they were due on, and that's where the blonde was currently heading. Opening the door she found her girlfriend buried under a pile of notes, her head resting on the table as she tapped her pen in frustration.

"You look like you could use a break" Allie said, leaning down to kiss the redhead

"I could use a miracle, but a break will do me good. You about ready to go on?"

"Just about. And stop stressing, you're a superhero remember, you'll kick that exam's arse"

"I wish I had your confidence" Bea said, standing up and wrapping her arms around the blonde. Everything always seemed so much better when Allie was near.

"Come on then, take me away from all this. I heard that someone was playing with the last band, and apparently she's incredibly hot. Wouldn't want to miss out now would I" the redhead said, grabbing Allie's hand and leading her down to the bar.

Allie had joined them on the stage half way through their set, and had played four out of the five songs. Bea had been beside the stage the whole time, her eyes never leaving the blonde's. She had been nervous again, but one look into her girlfriend's brown eyes and she instantly relaxed. It still amazed her how easily it happened, a look, or touch and she could feel a calmness washing over her.

Ash had stepped up to his mic, thanking everyone for coming to see them play and letting them know it was their last song, before stepping back, and nodding to Allie. As the music started to play she stepped forward, taking her place centre stage she started to sing, her eyes locking with Bea's as the words flowed.

 _She was a fast machine_

 _She kept her motor clean_

 _She was the best damn woman that I had ever seen_

 _She had the sightless eyes_

 _Telling me no lire_

 _Knockin' me out with those American thighs_

 _Taking more that her share_

 _Had me fighting for air_

 _She told me to come but I was already there_

 _The earth was quaking_

 _My mind was aching_

 _And we were making it, and you_

 _Shook me all night long_

 _Yeah you shook me all night long_

 _Working double time_

 _On the seduction line_

 _She was one of a kind, she's just mine all mine_

Allie sang the last line directly to her girlfriend. As far as she was concerned Bea was it for her, she didn't want anyone else

 _Wanted no applause_

 _Just another course_

 _Made a meal out of me and came back for more_

 _Had to cool me down_

 _Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing_

 _'_ _Cause the walls were shaking_

 _The earth was quaking_

 _My mind was aching_

 _And we were making it, and you_

 _Shook me all night long_

 _Yeah you shook me all night long_

Bea's breathing was labored. The way Allie's fingers were caressing the microphone stand was doing funny things to her body. The heat cursing through her body made it feel like she was touching her, and it was making her crazy, and incredibly wet.

 _And knocked me out and then you_

 _Shook me all night long_

 _You had me shakin' and you_

 _Shook me all night long_

 _Yeah you shook me_

 _Well you took me_

 _You really took me and you_

 _Shook me all night long_

 _Ooooh you_

 _Shook me all night long_

 _Yeah, yeah, you_

 _Shook me all night long_

 _Yeah you shook me, yeah you shook me_

 _All night long_

Thanking everyone again for watching, they stepped off the stage, Allie heading straight for her girlfriend, who pulled her close and crashed their lips together, not caring where they were. Breaking apart a few minutes later, they took a step back, Bea taking the blonde's hand in hers.

"I'm going back upstairs, don't be long"

"I thought you needed to study?" Allie replied

"I need a distraction, and you…naked" the redhead whispered before heading back up to the flat, leaving behind a very flustered Allie.

After packing up her gear at lightning speed, she said goodnight to the guys and her friends before racing through into the back, not even caring about the cat calls Franky was directing her way.

The following morning Allie woke to find her girlfriend pacing up and down the room, mumbling to herself as she moved. She had a stack of papers in her hand, and the rest were scattered over the table. Climbing out of bed, she walked over to her, taking the papers and placing them down on the table before pulling the older woman into a hug.

"Relax, you'll be fine ok. You're amazing, and there's nothing you can't do. I believe in you baby"

"What if I screw it up?"

"Then you re-take it, it's not the end of the world"

"I don't want to let you down"

"You could never let me down. I love you, no matter what. Now go and have a shower"

"Only if you come with me" Bea said, taking the younger woman's hand, pulling her towards the bathroom.

An hour and a half later Bea left for head office to sit her exam. She had the written paper first, followed by a practical exam after lunch. She knew the latter wouldn't be an issue, it was the morning test that was worrying her. She could do the job with her eyes closed, but when it came to written exams she choked. Debbie had similar issues when she was doing her HSC, having once said that if she could draw what she was trying to say then there would be no issues. She loved her job, and wouldn't mind staying in her current role, but she hated feeling like a failure, especially in front of Allie. Bea knew deep down that it wouldn't make any difference to the blonde, and that she would still love her no matter what, but she was a proud person, and hated to fail.

It was late afternoon and she had just finished her practical exam, racing through it without a single issue. The morning exam had gone better than expected too, and she couldn't wait to tell Allie. Picking her phone up she sent her a text, letting her know that she was grabbing a quick shower but would be home in about an hour, knowing the blonde would be at the house waiting for her.

Allie was just finishing dinner preparation when she heard a beep. Checking her phone she found a text from Bea, letting her know she would be home in an hour. She jumped in the shower quickly before dressing in the outfit she had laid out earlier that afternoon. After fixing her hair and putting on a little make-up she headed back downstairs to wait for her girlfriend.

Pulling up onto the drive, she parked the car before heading inside, the smell of cooking invading her senses the second she opened the door. Wandering through into the kitchen she found Allie checking on something in the oven, the blonde turning to face her as she closed the oven door. Bea felt her heart skip a beat as she took in the sight before her. Allie was wearing the shortest black shorts she had ever seen, topped with a tight sleeveless white shirt.

Turning around, Allie caught the look in her girlfriend's eyes. Luckily dinner would be another forty minutes, so they had a bit of time. Walking towards the older woman she grabbed the front of her shirt, crashing their bodies together as their tongues battled for dominance.

"Fuck Allie, what are you doing to me?" Bea asked, her breathing labored following the intensity of their kiss

"Dinner will be a while, why don't I show you exactly what I want to do to you" the younger woman said, unbuttoning her shirt as she let the redhead over to the sofa

Half an hour later they headed back towards the kitchen, Allie serving dinner as Bea poured them a glass of wine. After they had eaten they moved back over to the sofa, Bea filling her girlfriend in on how the exam had gone. Allie was glad it had gone well, knowing how worried the older woman had been that morning, although her plan to take her mind off it was still firmly in place. She had never craved anyone like she did Bea, and in the beginning it had worried her that maybe she was a little bit too much for her less experienced girlfriend, but the redhead seemed to be having the same trouble. And judging by the look she had just given her, she didn't think they'd be getting much sleep again that night.

Jake had delivered. Kaz had received a phone call from Harry a couple of hours ago letting her know that the photo's had been left in his cell. He had been quiet during the conversation, telling her they would talk more when she came to visit in a couple of weeks. She knew she could rely on Jake Stewart. It helped that he owed her one, and having someone in her debt that worked at the same prison where Harry was residing had made this so much easier.

She hadn't been able to settle since the phone call though. There was something in Harry's tone that unsettled her, and lately she had been wondering if she was still in love with Bea. She had thought that this was a good idea, hoping that once he saw that she had moved on, he would forget all about her once and for all. But what if it didn't play out that way? This whole thing could blow up in her face, and she wasn't sure that she could handle it if that turned out to be the case.

The photos were like the scene of a car accident, you knew you shouldn't look, but you couldn't tear your eyes away. The first one was of them in a restaurant, Harry recognizing Franky Doyle instantly, but he had no idea about the two blonde's, only that one of them was screwing his ex-wife. The next picture was of Bea caressing the cheek of the younger blonde, and the way they were looking at each other told him all he needed to know, she was the girlfriend. There were a few more from the restaurant, along with several of Bea and that woman in the park. There were a few of them kissing, but the one that hit the hardest was the last one. They were standing close together, and by the way that Bea was looking at the blonde, it was blindingly obvious that she was in love. What bothered him the most was that she had never looked at him like that, not once, in the eighteen years they were together.

Two weeks later and they were on their way to the airport. Allie was both nervous and excited, she had never been on a plane before, and was looking forward to the experience, but being that high up was making her feel uneasy. They had been shopping the week before for a few holiday clothes, and when Allie had modelled her bikini when they got back to Bea's house, the redhead had dragged her straight to bed. Bea just hoped she could control herself a little bit more when they were on the beach. Franky had joked a few days ago about how they were still in the honeymoon stage of their relationship, but Bea couldn't imagine ever not being affected by the blonde in this way. One look from the younger woman and she felt completely undone, and she loved it.

Once they had checked in they went to grab a late breakfast. They had meant to eat at home but the minute Allie had stepped into her shower that morning, all plans had gone out of the window. Bea was still packing her suitcase when the taxi had arrived. Throwing the last few items in she had raced down the stairs and out to the car, finding her girlfriend already seated in the back, a smug grin on her face. Allie loved how easy she could de-rail her girlfriend. The older woman was usually so composed and in control, never losing her head in a difficult situation. But one look, a gentle touch, or a few carefully selected words and she could reduce her to a raging pool of hormones, not that she was much better. No one had ever loved her like Bea does, and she still had to pinch herself every day to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

Allie had been quiet over brunch. Bea was aware that she had never flown before and was wondering if she was a little nervous.

"You ok Alliecat?" she asked, taking her girlfriend's hand over the table

"Perfect. I'm a bit worried about the flight though"

"I'll be right beside you, don't worry"

"Will you hold my hand?" the blonde asked

"Always"

A couple of hours later and they were seated and ready to go, Allie gripping the armrest as the plane taxied down the runway. Bea had offered her the window seat but she had been quick to decline. It was bad enough knowing how high up she was without seeing too. She could hear the engines kicking in as the plane picked up speed, the front lifting a few seconds later. With a slight judder the aircraft lifted of the ground, Allie closing her eyes as her fingers gripped tighter. Glancing to her left Bea watched as Allie closed her eyes. Leaning over she kissed her gently, smiling into the kiss as she felt the younger woman respond, her grip on the armrest loosening slightly.

A few minutes later and the aircraft had levelled out, Bea's fingers running up and down the blonde's thigh had calmed her down significantly. It hadn't been as bad as she was expecting, although they still had another three hours to go, and had to make it back down again. Three and a half hours, and four miniature whiskeys later and their feet were firmly on the ground, Bea only teasing Allie slightly about how tight her hold had been on her arm as they landed. After going through the security checks and collecting their luggage they headed for the rentals desk to pick up their car.

Arriving at the hotel they checked in, Allie grabbing a quick shower while Bea called her Gran to let her know she had arrived safely. She hadn't told her that Allie was with her. She had mentioned her on the phone a few times but hadn't gone into too much detail, wanting to tell her face to face instead. They had agreed that Bea would visit her alone first, and depending on how that went, Allie would join her another day. They would be there for two weeks, and were planning on doing plenty of sightseeing, but the redhead would be visiting her a few times during their stay.

After ending the call she headed for the bathroom, the blonde had just finished and was unpacking their luggage while Bea showered. The older woman had wanted to take her out for dinner. There was a restaurant that she had wanted to try the last few times she had been over but had never made it. An hour later they left the hotel. The restaurant was a twenty minute walk but it was a pleasant evening, and having spent a few hours sat on the plane, they wanted to stretch their legs a bit.

The following morning Bea had dropped the blonde off at the beach before driving to the residential home where her Gran now lived. She had a fall six months ago and had decided it was time to move. Not wanting to give up her independence completely, she had found an apartment within a residential complex, this way she would have her own place, but there was help there as and when she needed it.

Pulling up into the car park Bea took in the complex. She was pleasantly surprised, when her gran told her about the move she had been expecting a typical run of the mill nursing home, everyone sitting around in a room, watching some god awful tv show and falling asleep, but this place actually looked really nice.

Walking into reception she let them know who she was there to see. After signing in and receiving instructions on how to get to her Gran's apartment, she set off through the grounds, admiring the views as she went. Five minutes later and she was standing in front of her door. The last time she had seen the old woman she had noticed a significant change in her. She wasn't stupid, her Gran was ninety two, and she knew she wouldn't live forever, but she had aged considerably.

Knocking on the door she waited a few minutes, knowing to would take the old woman time to get to the door. Eventually the door opened, a bright smile appearing on Edith's face when she saw her granddaughter standing there. Stumbling forward she pulled Bea into a hug, the redhead surprised by the strength she still had.

An hour later and Edith had filled Bea in on the goings on in her new accommodation, and of her budding friendship with Basil, who lived three doors down. By the twinkle in her eyes Bea knew it was more than a friendship, and good luck to her, she deserved to be happy.

After grilling her on her job for the past thirty minutes, Edith's attention turned to her granddaughter's love life. It had always been a topic that was off limits, but there was something different about the redhead this time, and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"So, what are your plans while you're here?" she asked, testing the water

"We're going to do a bit of sightseeing, maybe head over to Great Barrier Island for a couple of days" Bea replied, not realising she had slipped up

"We?"

"Err…Yeah. Allie came over with me. She's never been out of Australia so I thought I'd show her around my home country"

"Is Allie the reason for the change in you?"

"What change, I'm still the same as I was"

"That's bullshit Bea, and you know it. You've sounded happier for months now, and you look better than you have done in years. I just didn't realize you were gay, not that I have a problem with that, we've all tried it at one point"

"Gran, really. I don't know if I'm gay, Allie's different that's all. She makes me happy"

"Do you have a picture of her?" Edith asked, dying to get a glimpse of the woman who made her granddaughters eyes sparkle.

Grabbing the photo they took that day in the booth while they were sorting Allie's passport out, she handed it over to her Gran. Taking the photo, Edith studied it. It was obvious just by looking at the two women that they were very much in love, and the blonde in the picture was stunning, but then so was Bea. She had never understood what she saw in Harry, and she had never liked the self-centered arsehole either. She had only met him a handful of times, and had been polite for Bea's sake, but as soon as she had laid eyes on him she had wanted to punch him, and that was before she knew how much he had hurt her Bea.

"Oh Bea, she's beautiful. Is she a firefighter too?"

"No, Allie works with Liz and Boomer at the bar. She's an event's organiser, but she plays sometimes too. You should hear her sing, she's amazing Gran" Bea said, beaming with pride at the thought of the blonde

"You must bring her next time you visit, I need to make sure she's good enough for you. I don't want a repeat of what happened with captain dickhead. Does she know about any of that? Just so I don't put my foot in it that's all"

"Allie's incredible, and I'm lucky to have her by my side. I'll bring her along in a couple of days, just promise me you won't scare her off. I've got your temper remember, so I know what it's like. As for Harry, she knows everything, and she would never hurt me. Debbie knows everything as well now. We had a huge argument a few months ago, she had been visiting Harry and he'd been filling her head full of shit. It all came to a head, but we're better than ever now, and she gets on well with Allie, which is fantastic" Bea replied, unable to keep the smile off her face as she thought about her daughter and her girlfriend

"You really love her don't you?" Edith asked, although she already knew the answer

"I do, so much. She's so patient and gentle with me, always putting me first. I never knew a relationship could be like that"

They chatted for another hour before Bea left, letting her Gran know that she wanted to meet Basil before she left. If she could interrogate Allie then Bea could give as good as she got too. Plus she was curious to meet the man that made the great Edith blush like a schoolgirl. Jumping in the car she headed back to the beach, calling Allie as she left to let her know she was on her way, hoping her girlfriend would be ok with meeting her Gran so soon.

Bea broached the subject of her Gran over lunch, letting Allie know that there was no pressure either way. She told her that the Edith was happy for her, and that she had always thought that Harry was an insufferable arsehole, and that those had been her exact words on more than one occasion. Allie could see how important her girlfriend's Gran was to her, and she wanted to meet her, she just didn't have a great track record when it came to families.

"I want to meet her, but what if she hates me"

"Please don't worry Alliecat, she'll love you, who wouldn't"

"My Dad" the blonde replied, looking at the floor

"Yeah well, he's a fucking arsehole" Bea said, earning a smile from her girlfriend. Taking the younger woman's hand over the table she ran her thumb over the back of it gently

"I love you Allie, and nothing or no one will ever change that. I know my Gran, we're very similar, and if I thought for one second that you were walking into a lion den, there's no way I'd let you go there. Please believe me when I tell you that she will love you, beautiful girl"

After lunch they headed back to the beach. They had just come out of the sea and were laying side by side on their towels when Allie turned to face the older woman.

"I trust you, and I want to meet her the next time you go. I can see how important she is to you, and I just want you to be happy"

"I've never been happier than I have since I met you, and as long as you're by my side, that's enough for me" the redhead replied, bringing Allie's hand up and placing a soft kiss on it.

 _A/N: Apologies for the delay in posting._ _I'm really busy at the minute, but will try to update as often as I can :)_

 _The lyrics are from 'You Shook Me All Night Long' by AC/DC_


	22. Chapter 22

The following day they decided to explore the city. Bea had been looking into the SkyWalk, a thin metal walkway with no handrail, 192 metres above ground level, which wrapped around the outer ledge of the Sky Tower. She loved the thrill of being up high, which given her chosen career was a good thing, there really was no place for vertigo in firefighting. She had booked them in for early afternoon as a surprise. She was so excited that it had been difficult to keep it under wraps, hoping Allie would be as enthusiastic as she was.

After wandering around for most of the morning they stopped for lunch in a small café before heading to the Auckland CBD. Coming to a stop outside the Sky Tower, Bea took the blonde's hand, pointing up towards the top of the tower.

"In an hour we'll be up there"

"What?" Allie replied, had her girlfriend lost her mind?

"The SkyWalk, I booked us in at three" the redhead replied, unable to hold in her excitement

Allie felt sick, she could see how much Bea was looking forward to it, but there was no way she was setting foot out there. She would happily watch her girlfriend from the safety of the tower, and by the tower she meant inside, but that was as close as she would get to that ledge.

Sensing Allie's apprehension, she took her hand, leading them into the building. Stepping out of the elevator they wandered onto the viewing deck. Allie couldn't deny that the views were spectacular from up there, and she was perfectly happy looking out, safe in the knowledge that she had a good, solid floor below her feet. It wasn't Bea's fault, her girlfriend had no idea she was shit scared of heights, and she knew she would be devastated when she told her she couldn't do it, despite pretending that it didn't matter to her.

At two fifteen they were called over to get suited up and harnessed in. She couldn't put it off any longer, it was time to confess. Pulling Bea to one side, she took a deep breath, calming her nerves before she spoke.

"Baby I'm sorry but there's no way I can go out there"

"We're harnessed in Allie, it's perfectly safe. I would never do anything that would put you at risk" the redhead said

"I know it's safe, but that's not the issue Bea"

"Then what is?"

"I'm shit scared of heights ok, have been since I was a kid. I'm really sorry, but the thought of stepping out there makes me want to throw up" Allie said, holding her hand up so the redhead could see how much she was shaking

"Hey, it's ok. I'm sorry, I should have spoken to you before I booked it. I had no idea"

"Why would you, I never said anything. It's fine Bea, really. Now go, have fun. I'm perfectly happy watching you from in here" she replied, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek before pushing her towards the door to the holding area.

Watching on as they suited up she could see some guy wander over to Bea, placing his hand on her arm as he spoke to her. They continued to chat for a few minutes, Bea continuing what she was doing as he watched her. Allie didn't like the way he was staring at her girlfriend, like she was a piece of meat. Leaning forward to speak to Bea again, he placed his hand on her waist, the redhead stepping back to break all contact instantly. Not giving up, his hand went back to her arm again, before he grabbed at her harness, trying to help her into it.

Other than the guides, she expected that Bea was probably the most experienced there, and despite her stepping back from him for the second time, he wasn't giving up, and that was the exact moment that Allie lost her mind. Speaking to the member of staff on the gate and handing over her ticket she opened the door to the holding area, grabbing an orange jumpsuit and pulling it on quickly before making her way over to the line of people waiting to go out.

Walking past the guy, she stepped in front of Bea, and waited to be clipped in.

"Allie what are you doing?" Bea asked, clearly confused by her sudden change of heart

"I don't like the way he keeps pawing at you, so I'm coming with you" Allie said, leaning back slightly so no one else could hear their conversation

Bea was about to protest when the guide checked their harnesses before ushering them out onto the platform. The second they were out there she could see Allie tense up. Stepping in close behind her she placed her hand on the blonde's waist

"I'm right here, and I promise I will keep you safe. But if you want to go back in that's fine too" she said, feeling the blonde tremble beneath her hands

Taking a deep breath, Allie nodded. Clenching her fists she took a tentative step, happy that her girlfriend's hands were still on her waist, keeping her safe. After the first few steps she relaxed slightly, although she would still rather be inside with a stiff drink than out here dicing with death.

When they were half way around the guide stopped them, asking them to line up facing the tower. Standing opposite he began to demonstrate what he wanted them to do. Turning around, with his back to the drop, he leaded backwards, over the ledge, his feet on the edge of the metal walkway.

Glancing over to her girlfriend, Bea saw the fear in her eyes. Turning around, she took both her hands in hers, before leaning in closer.

"Please don't feel like you have to do anything you're not comfortable with. I know how hard it is for you just being out here, and I'm so proud of you beautiful girl" she said, their lips touching quickly before she pulled away again.

The four others were now leaning out over the edge, as the guide took their picture. Closing her eyes briefly, Allie swallowed down the lump that had formed in her throat at her girlfriend's words. Taking her hand, she turned around, nodding at the redhead, as they both leaned back over the edge of the walkway. The guide turning to them instantly, taking their photo as Allie tried to smile, and not throw up, or piss herself.

As soon as the photo had been taken she pulled on her harness, bringing her back over the walkway, and on to slightly safer ground. After getting her breath back, she turned to find Bea speaking to the instructor, before facing the drop and leaning forward, and over the ledge. It was official, her girlfriend was crazy. Once the redhead had finished toying with the laws of gravity, they posed for another photo, this time Allie was able to smile a little easier.

Half an hour later they were back in the safety of the tower, and Allie was feeling a lot better, having just downed a large whiskey. Bea hadn't been able to get the smile off her face since they had come back in, there was nothing like a rush of adrenaline to get the blood pumping, well nothing you could do in public without being arrested for anyway. She was so proud of Allie, facing her fear head on like that, although she wasn't sure if she'd have been so keen had that guy not been quite so hands on.

After the blonde had excused herself to go to the bathroom, Bea headed over to the desk to purchase the USB stick containing a video of their experience, along with the photos the guide took. Allie had been gone a while, and she was just about to go and look for her, wondering if she was feeling unwell after their little adventure, when she came walking towards her, a smug grin on her face.

"You're looking pleased with yourself" Bea said, when Allie was standing beside her

"I am. You loved that didn't you, being out there, dangling over a ledge?"

"I did, but I loved it more because you were by my side"

"Let's see how brave you really are then babe" Allie aid, handing a ticket over to her girlfriend

Taking the offered item, Bea read it, seeing it was a ticket for the SkyJump. She had wanted to do that as well but wasn't sure Allie would be up for it. It was one thig to walk around the edge of a tower, but jumping off it was a whole other ball game.

She had seen the sign for it on her way to the bathroom, a wired base jump from 192 metres up, and thought that even Bea would turn her nose up at that. After finishing in the bathroom she quickly ran to the reception desk and booked her girlfriend in. It was time to see just how brave she was, although judging by the big grin on her face right now, she was probably going to love it.

"Thank you. I wanted to do this when I booked us in but thought it might be a step too far. I'm so excited" the older woman said, pulling Allie in to a kiss

Breaking apart, she headed over to the check in desk to book herself in, as Allie headed back down in the elevator, wanting to be at the bottom, waiting for Bea when she landed, hopefully still in one piece.

Fifteen minutes later, after being briefed by the instructor, Bea was standing on the edge of the jump platform. He had warned her that a lot of people were fine until they got out there, but one look down and they decided that it wasn't for them. It wasn't the case for Bea, the jump being a lot safer than most days in her job. Looking down briefly to the street below, she held her arms out and leapt off the platform, falling quickly towards the ground.

Looking up, Allie could see her girlfriend hurtling towards her at an alarmingly quick pace. As she got closer she could see the smile on her face, her red curls blowing wildly as she fell through the air. The controls kicking in far too late for Allie's liking, and her decent slowed considerably, before she came to a gentle stop, a few inches off the ground. Stepping out of the harness, she walked over to Allie, a huge grin plastered across her face.

"You're crazy, did you know that?" Allie said, wrapping her arms around the older woman

"I'm crazy in love with you. Thank you, that was so much fun, and Franky will be so jealous" Bea replied, pulling the blonde in to a long, slow kiss.

Taking her girlfriend's hand, she led them back into the building so she could return the jumpsuit and collect her belongings. While Bea was getting changed Allie headed over to the counter to get the video and photos added to their USB, wanting the redhead to have something to remember the experience by. Once they were both finished with their tasks they wandered back out onto the street, grabbing a taxi and heading back to the hotel to shower and change before going out for dinner that evening.

The following morning, after having breakfast in the hotel they headed to the shop. Allie was adamant that she wanted to take Bea's Gran something. She wanted to make a good impression, and it felt terribly rude turning up empty handed. The redhead had insisted that it wasn't necessary, but she wasn't giving in this time. Bea had eventually folded, and told her that Edith loved her single malt, promising to stop off at the shop on the way to her Gran's.

With their shopping finished thy headed over to Edith's apartment, Allie's hand in Bea's as they wandered through the complex. Stopping outside number 70 Bea knocked on the door. After a couple of minutes they could hear the latch being removed, causing Allie to let go of her girlfriend's hand. Nudging the blonde's shoulder gently, Bea took her hand again as Edith opened the door.

Taking in the scene before her, Edith noticed their joined hands, and the way Bea had been gazing at the blonde beside her when she had opened the door. The photograph really hadn't done her justice, Allie was absolutely breath-taking. She couldn't help but notice how nervous the blonde looked. Smiling at her she stepped forward slightly

"You must be Allie, lovely to finally meet the woman who put that smile on my little Bea's face" she said, pulling Allie into a hug

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. King" Allie replied, handing the bottle bag over to Bea's Gran

"You, shouldn't have wasted your money on me dear, but thank you. And please call me Edith or Gran, Mrs. King makes me sound so bloody old" she replied, smiling at the blonde before stepping to the side and hugging her granddaughter.

Allie had been nervous at first, but Edith was such a character, and had her in stitches almost instantly. She could see a lot of Edith in Bea, and they both seemed to have the ability to calm her down with great ease. They had been chatting for about an hour when Edith sent Bea down to one of the restaurants in the complex to pick up some lunch for them, wanting a few minutes alone with Allie.

The minute Bea left the room Allie felt her pulse quicken, and the frown that had appeared on Edith's face told her that it was right in doing so. Clasping her hands together so the old woman wouldn't see how much they were trembling she lifted her head, their eyes locking.

"So tell me Allie, what is it you're really after here?" the older woman asked

"I'm sorry, I'm not following"

"Bea's obviously not thinking straight, and you've clearly got some kind of hold over her. I'm guessing it's probably the sex. Harry didn't look like the giving type, so I can't imagine it was ever any good with him. But I am thinking clearly, and I'm telling you now that I want you to stay away from my granddaughter. You're a lot younger than she is, and in six months' time, when the honeymoon period wears off, and you realise you're too young to be tied down, with a kid might I add, you'll be long gone and she'll be heartbroken. You need to do everyone a favour and walk away now, and that's not a suggestion, do I make myself clear?" Edith said, glaring at the young blonde in front of her

Allie couldn't believe what she was hearing, and that the sweet old lady who sat in front of her fifteen minutes ago was long gone. The woman sitting before her was a force to be reckoned with, and despite her first thought being to run for the hills, she loved Bea, and would not be bullied by anyone, even her beloved Gran. Taking a deep breath, she fixed Edith with a glare that she hoped was somewhere near as intimidating as the old woman's, before speaking

"You made yourself perfectly clear Mrs King, but I'm afraid I can't do that. I love Bea, and she loves me too. I'm not about to throw that away because you can't accept that. The one and only time I will walk away from her is if she wants me to, not because of anyone else. And even then I don't plan on giving up without a fight. She's my entire world, both her and Debbie, and I have no intention of walking away, ever" Allie replied, her eyes never leaving Edith's as she stood up

"I hope you enjoy your lunch with Bea, but I think I'll wait in the car, I seem to have lost my appetite. It was nice to meet you, and thank you for the coffee" she added as she started walking towards the door, stopping when she heard the old woman laugh. Spinning around, she glared at her, shocked at the audacity of her. As their eyes locked she saw no traces of the fierce woman that had just ordered her to break up with Bea.

"I'm sorry dear, I just had to see it for myself, I had to know"

"Know what?"

"If you would be willing to fight for her" Edith replied

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for her"

"You hurt her and I'll come after you. I may be older than god, but I have my ways. That poor girl's had enough shit in her life, and I'll be damned if I sit back and watch it happen all over again. Now come and sit down. If you're not here when she gets back I'll get the biggest bollocking, and she's got a temper on her that one"

"I would never hurt her Edith. I love her so much. I've never felt this way about anyone, ever. I know she's had it tough, but I would never pressure her into anything. Her happiness is the most important thing to me, and Debbie of course, she's great, and a credit to her Mum. And I promise you, if anyone so much as lays a finger on her, they'll have me to deal with, and I'm tougher that I look" Allie replied, smiling at the old woman across from her as she took a seat

Bea knew what her Gran was up to, she just hoped she wasn't giving Allie a hard time. In hindsight she should have warned her about the blonde's family history, but she wasn't expecting the old woman to interrogate her girlfriend, not this quickly at least. It had taken her about twenty minutes to get lunch. Heading back up the stairs she walked along the corridor, and knocked on the apartment door. After hearing her Gran call out to let her know it was open, she took a deep breath, braced herself for what she was about to find, and opened the door. They were both seated at the dining table, and Allie had tears streaming down her face. Placing the food down on the kitchen counter she ran over to her girlfriend, stopping a few feet away when she realised the blonde was laughing, and not crying.

"Don't worry little Bea, I'm playing nice" her Gran said, smiling at her

Both of them turning to face Allie as the blonde let out a loud laugh, holding up an old photo

"Something funny Novak?" Bea asked, grabbing the picture from her girlfriend's hand. Looking down at it she saw it had been taken in Edith's garden, and she remembered the day very well. Her cousins Logan and Oscar, were building a tree house and they wouldn't let her join in because she was a girl. When it was just Oscar they got on fine, and she was allowed to help out, but Logan didn't want her around, and made it perfectly obvious, hence the scowl on her face in the picture, her curls falling wildly around her face

"She still makes that face now doesn't she" Edith said to Allie, as they both laughed at the now sulking redhead

"Oh all the time, although it is kind of cute" Allie replied, placing her hand on Bea's arm

"Come on babe, no need to sulk. We're only teasing" she added, as Bea continued to scowl at her

After Edith put the photographs away, promising to show Allie some other good ones another day, they ate lunch. The conversation flowed easily, and Bea was glad that Allie and her Gran were getting on so well. The way the blonde's family had treated her was awful, and she wanted her to feel like she was part of her family now, even though she didn't see her Gran much.

An hour later they said their goodbyes, Bea suggesting they take Edith and Basil to dinner in a few days. She had hoped he would be around today but her Gran had said he was busy, not that she bought the excuse for a minute. As they were walking back to the car she took Allie's hand, dropping a quick kiss on her cheek as they crossed the gardens

"She wasn't too hard on you while I was gone was she? She can be a little full on sometimes" she asked, hoping her Gran had been on her best behaviour, although she doubted that would be the case

"She was a pussycat, although if the A SIO are ever short of interrogators they should give her a call" Allie replied, unable to stop the sarcasm creeping into her voice

"Was she really that bad?"

"She ordered me to break up with you, and implied that I'd run for the hills once the thrill of all the sex we were having had worn off" the blonde replied, trying not to laugh at the look of horror on her girlfriend's face

"She did what? Right, wait here, I won't be long" Bea said, turning to head back towards her Gran's apartment. She loved the old woman to bits, but there was no way she would let her speak to Allie like that

"Babe wait, its ok. She was just testing me. She wanted to know if I would be willing to fight for you, for us. She was just looking out for you, and although her method was a little unorthodox. I like her. I can see where you got your feisty, stubborn streak from now" Allie replied, grabbing the redhead's arm to stop her storming off to reprimand her Gran

"She had no right treating you like that, this isn't over" the redhead said, pulling the same face she had been doing in the old photograph

"Yes it is. Let it go please, for me. I'll make it worth your while later" the blonde said, throwing her girlfriend a wink before running towards the car, the older woman right behind her

A couple of days later they drove out to the beach that Bea used to go to when she was a kid. It was midweek so wasn't overly busy, and they had managed to find a quiet spot far enough away from other people to camp down for the day. They had picked up lunch on the way in, and had just finished eating when Bea went over to the kiosk to grab them both a drink. She was half way back to her girlfriend when she heard someone call her name. Stopping, she turned around, coming face to face with her cousin, Logan. What were the odds of that, in a city with a population of around one point five million people, she bumps into him. It couldn't have been his twin, Oscar, the nice one of the pair could it.

"Bea. I thought it was you when you walked past the first time, but figured I must be imagining it. What are you doing here, I thought you still lived in Aus"

"I do. I'm here to see Gran, we thought we'd take a couple of weeks off and do a bit of sightseeing while we're here"

"We?"

"Yeah, I'm here with Allie, my partner"

"I'll come and meet him. It was such a shame you and Harry didn't work out, he was a good guy" Logan replied, following his cousin across the sand, completely missing the glare she threw his way.

Allie spotted the guy approach her girlfriend. Watching them closely, she thought he was trying to hit on her, not that she could blame him, she looked unbelievably hot in her little black bikini. But then she saw that they were both walking towards her, and that the redhead really didn't look happy about him being there. Standing up as they approached her, she noticed a look of confusion on his face, before her girlfriend began making the introductions.

"Allie, this is Logan, my cousin. Logan, this is my partner Allie" Bea said, looking utterly pissed off at the interruption to their day

"Ah, I didn't realise you were here on business. Nice to meet you Allie"

"You too Logan" Allie replied, a little confused by the business comment

"We're not, we're here on holiday" Bea added

"But you said you were here with your business partner"

"No I said partner, as in girlfriend. Allie and I are a couple" Bea said, hoping to clear up the obvious mix up

"But…she's a woman"

"Well spotted Einstein" the redhead threw back, her tone dripping in sarcasm

"So you're a filthy dyke now. No wonder Harry fucked off. You make me sick, the pair of you. I think it's disgusting, and you should be ashamed of yourselves" he said, raising his voice at them

"I'm glad you don't approve Logan, if you did I would know I was doing something wrong. Now if you don't mind, piss off back under whatever rock you crawled out from and leave us in peace" Bea replied, taking Allie's hand in hers as she glared at her cousin

"Come on darlin', five minutes with a real man like me and you'll be cured for life" he sneered. Lunging forward he grabbed at Allie, his fingers grazing over her left breast, the blonde jumping back out of his reach.

Stepping in front of Allie so she was between the blonde and her cousin, Bea swung her right arm, her fist connecting with Logan's nose, the force of the blow causing him to stumble and fall on his arse.

"Touch her again and I'll break your fucking arm" she growled at him, before turning to Allie

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Bea asked, her fingers ghosting lightly over the blonde's jaw

Grabbing Bea's right hand she brought it up to her mouth, kissing her knuckles, that were turning red from the impact

"I think we should go" she replied, keeping hold of the older woman's hand

"We did nothing wrong, why should we have to leave?" Bea said, glaring at her cousin who was heading back to where he came from, mumbling something under his breath

"Do you have any idea how turned on I am right now. If you don't take me to bed soon I can't promise that I won't fuck you right here. And as much as I want to make love to you on a beach, and believe me, I really, really want to, this one is a little too crowded, even for me" Allie replied, her teeth tugging gently at the redhead's bottom lip before crashing their lips together, her hands roaming over her girlfriend's strong back.

Breaking apart after a couple of minutes, they were both gasping for breath, and Bea could feel the wetness pooling in her bikini bottoms. Packing their things quickly, they threw their shorts and vests tops on, grabbed the bags and raced off the beach. Jumping in the car, Bea drove them straight back to the hotel, desperate to feel her girlfriend's body trembling beneath her as soon as possible, all thoughts of her confrontation with Logan completely forgotten.


	23. Chapter 23

Three days later and they were packing their things before heading to Great Barrier Island. Bea had booked them a cottage for four nights, wanting to spend some quality alone time with her girlfriend, and after the blonde's confession the other day, was also hoping to find a nice secluded beach somewhere along the way. Seeing Allie parading around in that bikini for the past couple of days had left her feeling in a constant state of arousal, and no matter how many times they made love, she still craved more.

They arrived early afternoon, and Allie was thankful the flight over had only been half an hour long. She had thought Bea was joking when she saw what could only be described as a model aeroplane, but unfortunately that hadn't been the case, and the small ten seater aircraft had been their mode of transport for the journey. She had thought their adventures at the top of the Sky Tower would have eased her fear slightly, but judging by the way she practically sat in the redhead's lap the entire journey, she was still very much afraid.

A few hours later they were curled up in bed, looking out over the sea, as the sun set behind the rocks, Allie's head resting on her girlfriend's chest.

"It really is beautiful here, but I wish you wouldn't waste your money on me" Allie said, her fingers playing with the redhead's, Bea's hand ran up and down her lover's back gently.

"I've always wanted to come but never had anyone worth sharing it with until you came along. You're my girl and I want to spoil you. You could never be a waste of anything Allie" the redhead replied, flipping them over so she was straddling her girlfriend, their lips coming together in a slow, passionate kiss.

The following morning they tried their hand at paddle boarding, Bea picking it up much quicker than Allie, although she couldn't fault the blonde's effort and determination. She had tried for over an hour, but the longest she lasted, stood on the board was about ten seconds, and that was probably being generous. She couldn't help but laugh as Allie got up on the board the last time, looking rather pleased with herself. After doing a little victory dance at her achievement, she lost her balance and ended up crashing face first into the sea, again.

The rest of the day was spent in the cottage, Bea sketching for a couple of hours while Allie finished off her book. That evening they had a barbeque on the deck, before watching the sun go down as they laid together on one of the sun loungers.

The next day, they explored the island, Bea convincing Allie to go on one of the hiking trails, but conveniently forgetting to mention it would take them around five hours to complete. After forty five minutes they arrived at a stream and waterfall, the view was absolutely spectacular, and even Allie decided it had been worth the walk. They swam in the stream for a while, cooling off, when Allie pulled Bea under the waterfall, soaking them both through, before tugging on her girlfriend's hand, bringing them in towards the rocks and behind the wall of water. Wrapping her arms around the older woman, she peppered kisses across her collar bone and along her neck, before capturing her lips, smiling into the kiss when she heard the redhead moan, Bea's hands roaming all over the younger woman's back before coming to rest on her bikini covered arse.

After their swim, and a rather heated make-out session behind the waterfall they continued on the trail, arriving at the first of the hot springs just over an hour later, the second coming towards the end of their trek, soothing their aching bodies. It was a hot day and they were both tired when they got back to the cottage. After grabbing a shower they headed out to one of the small restaurants to grab an early dinner. Allie had told Bea that it would be an early start for them the following morning, but refused to tell her what she had planned, two can play that game after all.

It was still dark outside when Bea awoke to soft kisses, Allie's fingers tracing patterns lightly on her stomach as she smiled down at her, the moonlight streaming in through the window illuminating her blonde locks.

"Morning baby"

"Mmm…I wish I could wake up like this every morning. What time is it Alliecat?"

"It's just gone four thirty. Come on, we need to get going if we're going to get there in time"

"It's too early, let's just stay here"

"Please baby, I'll make it up to you later" Allie whispered, running her hand up the inside of the redhead's thigh slowly, letting her know exactly how she was planning on doing so. Feeling her lover tremble under her touch, she stepped back, breaking all contact, before heading into the bathroom, leaving her girlfriend frustrated and complaining at the loss of contact.

Half an hour later they were leaving the cottage, Allie leading her girlfriend down a tree lined footpath, only the light from the moon above and a very small torch aiding their movement. A short while later and the trees cleared, revealing a small, secluded beach. Taking Bea's hand in hers, Allie led them down the rocks carefully, before laying the blanket down on the sand so it was hidden by the rocks.

"I spotted this place when we were walking yesterday, thought we could watch the sunrise together" the blonde said, pulling Bea down so they were sitting side by side on the blanket.

"How long have we got before it comes up?" Bea asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her girlfriend's ear

"About forty minutes, why?" Allie replied after checking the time on her phone

Smirking at her girlfriend, Bea pushed her down onto the blanket, straddling her hips as she brought their lips together in a slow, sensual kiss, her left hand roaming up the blonde's thigh, stopping just below the hem of the blue sundress she was wearing

"I want to make love to you under the moonlight" she said as her hand trailed further up Allie's leg, gasping when she realised the younger woman wasn't wearing any underwear, her girlfriend obviously had a similar idea on how they could pass the time.

Moving her hand up, she cupped the blonde's core, evidence of her arousal coating Bea's fingers as Allie let out a soft moan at the contact. Pushing her hips down onto her girlfriend's hand, she tugged at the redhead's shorts, desperate to feel her skin. Pulling back slightly, Bea moved to the side, removing her shorts and t shirt, before tugging Allie's dress over her head, as the blonde made short work of the older woman's bra. Once all the barriers had been removed, Bea crawled back up her lover's body, both of them gasping when their breasts came into contact.

Pulling the second blanket over them she positioned herself so her left leg was between Allie's legs, she pressed her thigh into the blonde's core, her girlfriend's arousal coating her skin as she rolled her hips, causing her leg to come into contact with the area Bea needed her the most. Leaning down, she took Allie's left nipple into her mouth, her right arm moving underneath her girlfriend, pulling their bodies closer and increasing the contact. A soft moan escaping the blonde's lips as Bea rocked above her, Allie's movements matching her own as the friction built them both up. Capturing her lips in a hard, passionate kiss, the younger woman scratching at her back as she upped the pace, Bea thrusting into her lover slowly, loving the control their current position gave her. The sounds coming from the blonde's mouth were making her head spin, but she was determined not to lose control, wanting things to last as long as possible.

"Fuck…Allie" she moaned as the blonde's fingers dug into her back, bringing them even closer

"Oh god, faster baby…fuck me…please" Allie said, her voice thick with desire as she sucked hard on the redhead's pulse point, before biting gently on her lover's right nipple, her tongue flicking over the hardened bud, causing Bea's hips to jerk forward, her thigh slamming hard against Allie's clit, the blonde moaning loudly

"Look at me Allie" Bea said, the blonde's eyes locking with hers as she picked up speed. She could tell by the way her girlfriend's body was trembling beneath her that she was close, and the way Allie was looking at her was almost enough to make her come

"I love you" Allie moaned breathlessly as she grabbed Bea's arse, slamming their bodies together as their orgasms tore through them, a guttural moan escaping Bea's lips as her eyes slammed shut. Exhausted, and completely spent, she crashed down on the blanket beside Allie, both of them breathless and covered in a light sheen of sweat.

A short while later Allie was sat on the blanket, Bea between her legs, leaning back so the blonde's breasts ere pressed firmly against her back. Her arms were wrapped around the older woman, while the red comforter covered them as they watched the sunrise, their discarded clothes lying on the sand beside them.

"Thank you for coming into my life and showing me that real love does exist. To me it was always just a fairy tale, something that other people had but never me. I'm so in love with you, I hope you know that" Allie said, her voice so quiet that the redhead only just heard her

"I know, and I love you too beautiful girl, so much. You made me feel again, and I never want to be without you, ever" Bea replied, turning slightly in the blonde's arms, her head resting against her lover's chest.

They stayed like that for a while longer, before Bea suggested that they should probably head back to the cottage. Being with Allie like that on the beach had been nothing short of spectacular, but she didn't want to risk getting caught by some early morning walkers, and what she had in mind for her girlfriend would require several hours.

Their last day on the island was spent on the beach, Allie finally getting to grips with paddle boarding, before they headed back to the cottage for a quick shower. They should have known better than to get in together, and were now running late yet again. After racing around the cottage, making sure they had everything, they took a taxi to the airport, Bea promising to look after her girlfriend again during the return flight. Allie really hated the little aircraft, but when the redhead's fingers were drawing patterns on her thigh like they currently were, she forgot all about being in a tin can in the sky, her thoughts consumed with how she was planning on thanking the older woman once they got back to their Auckland hotel.

1635 miles away Kaz was making the all too familiar journey to the prison. She knew deep down that the chance of her and Harry having any kind of future together was slim, but even after everything, all these years later, she still loved him, and probably always would. After going through the usual process, she was escorted into the visiting room. Spotting him in the far corner she crossed the room, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close.

She took a seat opposite him and they chatted for a while, Harry informing her that he'd applied for a conjugal visit and was hoping to get it approved within the next few days

"I miss you Harry, I wish things could be different"

"Me too sweetheart, but if it gets approved at least we can be alone together for a couple of hours. I know it's not ideal, but I'm working on an appeal" he replied, taking her hand across the table

They chatted about everyday stuff for a while, before Kaz raised the subject of his ex-wife.

"I need you to find as much information as you can on her little girlfriend" he said, smirking at the blonde sitting opposite

"What's the plan?" Kaz asked

"Not sure yet, I'm still working on it. Just get me the information and I'll deal with the rest" Harry replied, his tone a lot firmer that usual

"I'm on it" she said, a little disappointed that he wouldn't let her in on it.

He knew exactly what he was doing, and she couldn't help but feel like she was being used. Changing the subject so they didn't waste what little time they had, they chatted for a while longer, before the prison officer called time on the visits. Kaz couldn't settle on the drive home, Harry had never spoken to her like that before. Putting it down to the stress of being locked up, she pushed the thought to the back of her mind, concentrating on the task at hand instead.

Bea called her Gran when they arrived back in Auckland, Edith suggesting that they get together so she can introduce her granddaughter to Basil. After chatting for a while, she told Bea she would make the arrangements and call her back with the details.

A few hours later, they were getting ready to go out when Bea's phone rang, her Gran giving her the details for their dinner the following evening. She had just ended the call when Allie came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"Gran called while you were in the shower. She wants to know if we want to go out to dinner tomorrow night, and she promised not to interrogate you this time"

"Sure, and tell her to bring it on, I can take it. Is she bringing Basil?"

"She is, maybe it's time for a little bit of payback" the redhead joked, pulling Allie into to her as her hands made short work of removing the towel that was covering her girlfriend, dinner could wait a while, right now she needed to taste something else.

They arrived at the restaurant at seven thirty the following evening, and Bea was surprised to say the least, it wasn't the type of place that she expected her Gran to frequent. The building was a converted warehouse, and was very minimalistic in style. After giving her Gran's name they were escorted to their table, surprised to find they were the first there. Noticing the table was set for six, she wondered who else would be joining them.

A few minutes later Edith arrived with a man, who they correctly assumed was Basil. Once the introductions were out of the way they took a seat, Allie taking the chair opposite Bea, and beside Basil, while Bea sat beside her Gran, an empty seat to the other side of each of the girls. They chatted for a while, getting to know Edith's friend, the blonde taking an instant liking to him. Basil was just as sharp as her Gran, and Bea was happy that she had found someone that could keep up with her, even though Edith had assured her during their phone call they were only friends. He seemed to have taken a shine to Allie too, the blonde deep in conversation with him as both Edith and Bea looked on, smiling.

Twenty minute later Bea saw her girlfriend tense up. Turning around in her chair to face the same direction as the blonde, she spotted Oscar walking towards them, his wife Mickey beside him. They must be regulars here, she thought to herself, as the few staff members that were nearby greeted them both as they crossed the room.

Oscar and Logan were identical twins so she could see why Allie was feeling uncomfortable, especially after the not so warm welcome the latter gave them on the beach the previous week.

"It's Oscar Alliecat, they're twins, don't worry" she said, reaching over and taking her girlfriend's hand over the table.

Standing up, she pulled her cousin into a hug. At six foot five he towered over her small frame as he picked her up and, spun her around

"Hey bumble, looking good" he said, putting her back down again

"I'm guessing it's the hot blonde that's doing it. You don't do things by halves do you, I'm impressed" he added, causing the redhead to blush, and Allie to smirk at his remark. She could tell by the way he was with Bea that he was nothing like his dickhead of a brother, even if they did look the same.

Standing up, Allie wandered around the table towards her girlfriend and the new arrivals, the redhead introducing her to Oscar and his wife, Mickey.

"I hear you met my brother last week" Oscar said to Allie as he took the seat beside her

"Yeah, we ran into him at the beach" she replied

"Sorry about that, he's an…"

"Arsehole" Bea, Edith and Mickey said at the exact same time, causing the rest of the table to laugh

"What they said. But I guess every family has one right?" Oscar added

"Yeah well you're lucky, my family's got more than one" Allie said

"You're not close to your family I take it?" Mickey asked, keen to get to know the woman who had put a smile on Bea's face

"I haven't seen them for thirteen years, and if it can stay that way for the next fifty I'll be very happy" the blonde said, and she genuinely meant it

"That's a shame love" Edith said. Her granddaughter had mentioned that they didn't get along bit hadn't gone into any detail

"It's ok, I've got all the family I need" Allie replied, her eyes finding Bea's across the table

The rest of the evening went well, Allie finding she had a lot in common with Mickey, and Oscar was fun, the way him and Bea bickered playfully gave the blonde an insight as to what her girlfriend's childhood had been like. She loved finding out new things about the older woman, and she looked absolutely adorable when she blushed as Oscar and Edith relived memories from when they were kids.

After they had eaten one of the waiters came over to the table, heading straight for Oscar

"Sorry to bother you boss, but Arti needs you for a minute" she said, smiling at Mickey as Oscar stood and followed her across the restaurant and into the kitchen. Arti was an excellent chef, but loved the drama a little bit too much.

"Boss?" Bea asked

"I can't believe you didn't tell her Edith. Sorry Bea, this is our restaurant" Mickey said, clearing up the confusion

"That explains it, I thought that it didn't look like the sort of place to do pensioners specials" the redhead replied, Allie laughing as Edith feigned a look of hurt

"Wow, this place is fantastic, and the food…incredible" Allie said, clearly impressed by what the couple had achieved.

Fifteen minutes later Oscar returned after dealing with the mini crisis in the kitchen, the conversation turning to Bea's job, or sleeping on the job as Oscar referred to it as.

At nine thirty Edith and Basil said their goodbyes, saying it was well past their bedtime, leaving the four of them to continue their evening. Mickey had been chatting to Allie about their shared love of music, so suggested they headed to the karaoke bar down the street, both Bea and Allie failing to mention the blonde's experience on the stage.

They arrived at the bar, Allie and Mickey grabbing a table while Oscar and Bea headed to the bar to get a round of drinks

"I like her bumble. She's clearly good for you, and after everything you went through with that cockwomble of an ex-husband you deserve to be happy" he said, nudging his cousin with his shoulder

"She's the best thing that's happened to me since Debbie, I love her Ozzie. And please stop calling me that"

"I can tell, and judging by the way she been undressing you with her eyes all evening I'd say the feeling's mutual. Just don't forget my invite to the wedding…bumble" he replied as they grabbed the drinks and headed over to the row women in their lives.

A while later, after they had watched a few people perform Allie's name was called, the blonde dropping a quick kiss on her girlfriend's cheek as she slid out of the booth and headed for the stage. Winking at the redhead whose eyes were fixed on her, she grabbed the mic and started to sing.

 _All along it was a fever_

 _A cold sweat, hot headed believer_

 _I threw my hands in the air I said show me something_

 _She said, if you dare come a little closer_

 _Round and around and around and around we go_

 _Oh now tell me, now tell me, now tell me now you know_

Allie's eyes locked with Bea's, as they always did whenever she performed. Every time it felt like they were the only two people in the room, and the blonde hoped it would always be that way between them.

 _Not really sure how to feel about it_

 _Something in the way you move_

 _Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

 _It takes me all the way_

 _I want you to stay_

 _It's not much of a life you're living_

 _It's not just something you take, it's given_

 _Round and around and around and around we go_

 _Oh now tell me, now tell me, now tell me now you know_

 _Not really sure how to feel about it_

 _Something in the way you move_

 _Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

 _It takes me all the way_

 _I want you to stay_

 _Oh the reason I hold on_

 _Oh 'cause I need this hole gone_

 _Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_

 _'_ _Cause when you never see the light, it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

 _Not really sure how to feel about it_

 _Something in the way you move_

 _Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

 _It takes me all the way_

 _I want you to stay, stay_

 _I want you to stay, oh_

"Fucking hell she's good. There's no way I'm following that!" Mickey said as she watched Allie step off the stage and walk back towards them

"She plays in a band sometimes. I should have warned you, but the look on your face was priceless" Bea replied, laughing at her

"Says the one that was practically drooling" Oscar said as Allie sat down beside her girlfriend

"What did I miss" she asked, both Oscar and Mickey were laughing when she arrived at the table, while her girlfriend was scowling at her cousin

"Our little bumble here was drooling"

"Hey, leave her alone" Allie said, swatting her hand at Oscar before turning to face the redhead

"Ignore him baby. You know how much I love it when you watch me, especially when you're screaming my name" she added, embarrassing the older woman a little bit more, much to the amusement of Mickey and Oscar

"I like her, she can stay" Oscar said, laughing as his cousins cheeks coloured up again

They had spent the last hour on the dancefloor, and the blonde was wound up like a coiled spring. It was her own fault for embarrassing her girlfriend earlier on in the evening. Bea had taken great pleasure in dancing extremely close, her fingers ghosting lightly all over Allie's body as her head rested on her shoulder. The older woman's hot breath on her neck had been the final straw. Grabbing Bea's hand, she had dragged her off the dancefloor and into the bathroom. Closing the stall door behind them, she pushed her up against the wall, her lips kissing and biting at the redhead's neck as her hands wandered under her shirt, caressing her breasts over her bra.

Throwing her head back against the wall, Bea gave the younger woman better access to her neck as her fingers trailed over Allie's hips, before grabbing her arse and pulling her in close.

"We need to go, now. I don't want to fuck you here, but if we keep this up I won't be able to control myself" Bea said, her voice lower than usual.

Grabbing at the back of the redhead's neck, Allie crashed their lips together, biting down on the older woman's bottom lip before sucking on it, taking the sting away

"I love it when you talk like that, it's fucking hot, and it makes me so wet. Take me to bed baby, please. I need you inside me" the blonde said, kissing her girlfriend once more before unlocking the door and leading them back out of the bathroom and into the bar.

Ten minutes later they had said goodnight to Oscar and Mickey, the pair promising to fly over to Australia for a visit soon. Once they were outside they jumped in a taxi and headed for the hotel. They had both thoroughly enjoyed their night, Allie loving how accepting the majority of Bea's family had been towards her, but right now all she wanted to do was get back to their room and show her girlfriend just how much she loved her, over and over again.

 _A/N: A massive thank you for all the positive feedback, and I will try to update as often as I can_

 _The lyrics are from 'Stay' by Rihanna & Mikky Ekko_


	24. Chapter 24

They visited Edith again before they left New Zealand, Basil suggesting to Bea that they take a walk so they could get to know each other better. The redhead knew her Gran had instigated it to get some time alone with Allie, she just hoped she would be better behaved this time around

"I owe you an apology Allie, my behaviour the first time we met was nothing short of disgraceful. I truly am sorry, and I should never have said what I did. I can see now how much you love Bea, and how happy she is with you"

"Please don't ever apologise for being protective of her, I know I never would. I'm glad she has her family behind her, well most of them anyway. I never had that, and I would hate Bea to have to go through the same because of her relationship with me. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I know we haven't been together that long, but I honestly can't imagine my life without her, and I hope I never have to"

"I know my granddaughter, and believe me, she feels the same, I can tell every time she looks at you. I hated Harry from the second I met him, he was a smug bastard. But it was Bea's choice, and who was I to come between them, even though I knew he was no good for her. We both know how that turned out, and the only good thing to come out of that car crash of a marriage was young Debbie. But I can honestly say that in all the time they were together, Bea never once looked at him the way she looks at you, so hold on to that and don't ever let it go. You're family now, and we stick together no matter what" Edith said, holding on to Allie's arm and pulling her into a hug

"I don't intend to, I promise" Allie replied, both of them pulling away when they heard the door open

As Bea opened the door her girlfriend looked over to her with tears in her eyes, and her Gran's eyes were firmly fixed on the floor

"What did you say this time Gran? Because whatever it is it won't change anything. I love Allie, and there's nothing you, or anyone can say to change that, so please, stop trying" the redhead said, staring straight at her Gran

"It's ok baby, I'm just happy that's all" Allie said, placing her hand on her girlfriend's arm, hoping to reassure her that everything was fine

"You sure?" Bea asked, her eyes still fixed on her Gran still

"Bea, I'm good, really" Allie confirmed, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek, the redhead visibly relaxing at the feel of the younger woman's lips on her skin.

The four of them had lunch together before Bea and Allie headed back into the city. They were leaving the following day, and wanted to do a bit of shopping before they left. Edith had told her granddaughter not to leave it so long before her next visit as she wasn't getting any younger and wanted to spend more time with both Bea and Allie.

It had been a strange couple of weeks for Allie, the few days they had spent at Great Barrier Island had been perfect, and she had enjoyed having Bea all to herself for a while. But she also loved the time they had spent with her girlfriend's family. Edith had scared the crap out of her the first time they met, but she had grown really fond of her over the past few days. It was clear from the start that she was very protective of Bea, and anyone that was looking out for her girlfriend was fine in her books. Oscar and Mickey had been very welcoming too, and the redhead had clearly been very close to her cousin, despite the distance and limited visits. She hoped they had been serious when they said they would come and visit them. It would be nice to be a part of a family again, even if they weren't her blood relatives.

After leaving Edith's apartment they headed into the city to pick a few things up. Bea wanted to get a gift for Debbie as it had been the first time in a long time that the young Smith hadn't been there with her Mum. They were walking past a jewellery store when the redhead stopped, something in the window catching her eye. Entering the store she headed over to the display by the window to get a closer look at the earrings that she was sure her daughter would love. After speaking to one of the sales assistants he headed over to the display to get the earrings, Bea wandering over to another display to take a look while she waited.

Looking at the jewellery in front of her, she spotted a necklace and pendant, the colour of the stone reminding her of her girlfriend's eyes. Turning around to face the sales assistant, she looked at the earrings, calling Allie over to get her opinion on them. Both women thought the same, that Debbie would love them. Walking over to the till to pay for them, she quietly asked him about the necklace. Looking over her shoulder, she spotted that the blonde was pre-occupied, so asked to take a look at it. The colour of the stone was even more prominent once it was out from behind the glass, and she knew it would bring out the colour in Allie's eyes even more.

After paying for both items they walked back out onto the street, Bea taking the blonde's hand in hers as they wandered around for a while before heading back to the hotel to shower and change. They were finishing getting ready when Allie turned to her girlfriend, tucking a stray curl behind the redhead's ear

"Do I look ok?" the blonde asked. Stepping back slightly Bea took in the sight before her. Allie was wearing a figure hugging black dress, clinging to her body in all the right places, and it was making the older woman crazy with want.

"There's something missing" she said, trying to hide a smile as she spoke

"Really? I can change if you don't like it" Allie replied, sounding more than a little self-conscious

"Turn around and close your eyes" Bea told her, smiling when she saw the confusion in her girlfriend's eyes. Grabbing the box from under the pillow she opened it. Picking up the necklace, she stepped up behind Allie, placing the jewellery around her neck before fastening it.

"You can open them now" the older woman said, placing a soft kiss on her girlfriend's exposed shoulder before taking a small step back, her eyes watching Allie through the mirror as she opened her eyes, her fingers tracing the pendant around her neck before she turned to face her.

"It's beautiful. I love it, thank you"

"It's not as beautiful as you Alliecat, I'm glad you like it. Now come on, we need to go before I drag you to bed. Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"The same thing you do to me hopefully. But I need food if I'm going to have enough energy for what I want to do to you later" Allie replied, pulling her girlfriend in for a kiss before heading for the door, Bea's hand in hers.

They arrived back in Melbourne late afternoon, heading straight to Bea's house from the airport. Bridget had been looking after Cormack while they were away, but she had sent Bea a message that morning letting them know she would be at work when they got home. After unpacking their luggage Allie jumped in the shower while Bea sorted through her mail.

After piling up the bills, she was still very much in holiday mode so would deal with those tomorrow, and throwing away all the crap, she came across an envelope with the Melbourne Fire Service stamp on it. She knew exactly what was in the envelope, her exam results. Picking it up off the table she headed back upstairs, dropping the envelope on the bed before jumping in the shower her girlfriend had just vacated, she would deal with that later.

Finishing up in the bathroom, Allie headed into Bea's room to get dressed, spotting an envelope on the bed as she crossed the room. Curiosity getting the better of her, she changed direction, taking a few steps to the right, and coming to a stop beside the bed. Glancing down at the envelope she spotted the fire service stamp on the front, knowing instantly what would be in it. After getting dressed she sat down on the bed, her back resting against the headboard, picking the envelope back up she held onto it and waited for her girlfriend.

Fifteen minutes later Bea came walking out of the en-suite, wrapped in a towel, spotting the blonde on the bed with her letter in her hand. Wandering over to the bed she stood beside it, watching Allie.

"So are you going to open this, or just leave it here and hope it disappears?" the younger woman asked, a playful tone to her voice

"No one likes a smart arse Alliecat" Bea replied, sticking her tongue out at her girlfriend

"Will you open it for me?" she added, the slight tremble in her voice giving away just how nervous she was

"Sure" the blonde replied, patting the space beside her on the bed, Bea coming to sit beside her, her head resting on Allie's shoulder.

Turning the envelope over in her hands, Allie opened it slowly. Keeping her face neutral as she read it, she placed the letter down on the bedside table before turning towards her girlfriend, taking both Bea's hands in hers. Allie's expression was unreadable, and Bea could feel the nerves building, the butterflies in her stomach appeared to be having some sort of party.

"I'm sorry baby…" Allie said, her gaze fixed firmly on the redhead's as she spoke

"It's ok, I can take it a gain I suppose"

"I'm sorry that you're going to have to put up with Doyle hounding you about her exam"

"What?"

"You passed Bea. No, you aced it, and I'm so proud of you baby" the blonde replied, leaning forward and kissing her girlfriend slowly, her left hand resting on the nap of her neck as she held her close

"Really? I can't believe it, I really thought I'd screwed it up" Bea said after they broke apart

"Really, and I never had any doubt. You know what this means don't you?" the blonde asked

"What does it mean?"

"We're going to have to break your new office in, I want to fuck you on the desk" she said, her fingers running along the older woman's chest where the towel stopped

"You're a bad influence on me Novak. Oh and did I mention that there's a sofa in there as well?"

"Even better, double the fun. And you love it Smith, don't even bother trying to deny it"

"I don't know, maybe you could show me what you had in mind, convince me a little" the redhead replied as she unbuttoned her girlfriend's shirt

The following day Bea headed over to Bridget's house to collect Cormack after dropping Allie off at the flat. The blonde needed to check with Liz to see what her shift pattern was for the next few weeks, but would be heading back over to her girlfriend's house later that day. She had suggested that she stayed at the flat, wanting to give the older woman some space, afraid that she would get sick of her. Bea had been adamant that she didn't want space, and would go wherever Allie was, the younger woman deciding to go to the house as there was less chance of them being interrupted. Debbie would be home in a few weeks, and both women wanted to make the most of having the house to themselves.

A few days later Bea invited Franky and Bridget over for dinner. The brunette had asked her the previous day about running through the key areas she would need to focus on for her upcoming exam, and she wanted to thank the doctor for looking after Cormack, so decided to combine the two. Allie had been working the lunchtime shift and had arrived an hour ago to help her with the food preparation, or at least that had been the plan. One look at the older woman in her tight vest top and short shorts and she had her pushed up against the breakfast bar, her lips on her neck as her right hand found its way into her shorts.

A while later they had both showered and were back in the kitchen finishing off dinner preparations, both of them unable to keep the smile off their face as they thought about the activities of the last hour. Bea still found it strange, even after six months together, how much she wanted Allie, and she wondered if it would always be this way between them.

After dinner Bridget had offered to help Allie clear up, leaving Bea to go over the core areas of study with Franky. They had been chatting about the brunette's upcoming exam for about an hour, Allie checking on them a couple of times and bringing them drinks, before heading back through into the lounge, and Bridget, when out of the blue, Franky changed the subject.

"I want to ask Gidge to marry me, but I don't know if it's the right thing to do"

"What are you afraid of?"

"Everything. That it's too soon, that she'll say no, or that I'll end up hurting her. Whenever I was with anyone I was always on the lookout for the next one, but since Bridget came along, I don't want anyone else, I love her. I'm just scared that she'll get bored of me, I know that I'm not good enough for her" the brunette said

"Bridget's crazy about you, and it's blatantly obvious how much she loves you just by being in the same room as the both of you. There's no way she'll say no Franky, trust me. And don't worry about the rest of it, you're more than good enough for anyone, so don't ever doubt that ok, I know Bridget doesn't" the redhead said. It was very rare that Franky showed her vulnerable side, so it was obvious how much all this meant to her

"Thanks Red, although I wasn't good enough for you was I? Needed a bit of blonde for you to switch teams" Franky replied, her ability to flip a conversation on its head always amazed Bea

"I love you Franky, but not in that way. Do you realise that we almost got through an entire conversation without you embarrassing me, or hitting on me. Almost"

"Yeah well, I'm a one woman woman these days, and having witnessed Blondie's temper I have no intention of being on the receiving end of it. Plus, the second you set eyes on her that evening at the station I knew you were hooked, even if you didn't" the brunette replied

Later that night they were laid in bed, Allie's head resting on the older woman's chest as the redhead's fingers trailed up and down her back gently.

"I want to find Oli again, will you help me?"

"Of course I will, whatever it takes. I just want you to be happy. What brought this on?"

"You make me happy, and I loved getting to know your family. It just got me thinking about how much I miss him"

"What about the rest of your family?"

"Oliver's the only one I want to find, the rest of them are dead to me. You're my family now, you and Debbie" the younger woman replied, cuddling into her girlfriend, sleep claiming both women shortly after

The following week the crew had arranged to meet at fuel that evening. It was open mic night and knowing Bea would be there anyway, especially as Allie was working, Franky asked them all to be there, saying she had an announcement to make.

The blonde hadn't planned on playing any more solo gigs any time soon, if ever, but one of the artists had pulled out at the last minute and the guys from 11:11 had said they would cover half of the free slot on the condition that Allie did the rest. They would be driving over to Adelaide in a couple of days to play at the student union, and they had managed to secure a few small gigs while they were there. They would be away for just over a week and had asked the blonde to go with them but she wasn't; sure if she could stand to be away from Bea for that long, and had no intention of finding out, so had declined. It had been too short notice to draft anyone else in for that evening, or change the schedule, so Allie had no other option but to fill the gap.

They were meeting at seven thirty, Franky and Bridget arriving fifteen minutes late to ensure their friends would all be there on arrival. Bea had told Allie about the brunette's plan to propose to Bridget, and both of them expected that this was the reason Franky wanted them all to be there. The redhead was happy for their friend's but it had gotten her to thinking about her own relationship. After her divorce came through she swore she would never marry anyone ever again, but that had been before Allie. She had no idea what her girlfriend's views on marriage were, or if it was even something she would want to do further down the line, but suddenly the thought didn't seem so daunting anymore.

Gathering everyone together, Franky made the announcement, she was getting married. Liz had run around the bar and wrapped her arms around the tattooed brunette who, like Bea, had always been more of a daughter to her than a friend. After congratulation Franky, Liz turned to Bridget, pulling her into a hug and welcoming her to the family.

Boomer had been unusually quiet, standing off to one side on her own as everyone fussed over the newly engaged couple. Spotting her friend's unusual behaviour, Allie wandered over to check on her.

"Everything ok here Booms?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm good"

""Well you don't look it. You can talk to me you know, if something's bothering you"

"Nah, there's nothing wrong" boomer said, although she wasn't convincing anyone

"So you're not upset that Franky's getting married, not worried that you'll lose your best friend?"

"Shit, is it that obvious? I'm happy for her, I'll just miss her that's all"

"You'll never lose her Booms, Franky loves you and she'll always be there, and Bridget would never do anything to affect your friendship. Plus, think of all the ammo you'll get out of this, you'll be able to tease her for months, especially when she's all stressed out about the wedding" Allie said, hoping that would cheer her friend up

"I didn't think about that, I'm gonna have so much fun" Boomer said, a wide smile on her face as she turned and headed over to Franky, picking her up and squeezing her until she shouted at her to put her down.

Walking back over to her girlfriend, Allie pulled her in for a quick kiss before heading through into the back to get everything organised and check on the first few artists. She had been gone about twenty minutes when there was a knock on the office door, shouting to whoever was there to come in, she turned around, finding Bea leaning against the door frame.

Stepping into the room, she closed the door before walking over to Allie. Grabbing the front of her shirt, she pulled her up out of her chair, crashing their lips together.

"What was that for, not that I'm complaining"

"It was really sweet what you did for Boomer back there, I just wanted to say thank you"

"You can thank me more often if that's how you do it" the blonde replied, kissing her girlfriend again before ushering her towards the door

"Now scram before I have my wicked way with you" she added

"Well now I want to stay"

"Later, I promise it will be worth the wait"

"It always is" Bea replied, throwing a wink at the younger woman as she walked down the corridor and back into the bar, already looking forward to the end of the night.

Allie would be performing in the penultimate slot, 11:11 headlining again. She would only have to perform four songs, as the guys had added a few new songs to their set, wanting to use Fuel as a guinea pig to see how they went down. Throughout the evening she kept nipping out into the bar to chat with her friends. She had found the previous week at dinner, that she got on really well with Bridget. She had been surprised initially, at how easy she was to talk to, and the doctor had turned out to be much more down to earth that Allie had expected. But then again she was marrying Franky. After spending half an hour with the newly engaged couple she headed through into the back again, she was due on stage soon and needed to get everything ready.

Stepping up onto the stage she apologised for the change in schedule, explaining that one of the acts had to drop out, and she was the only one who could fill in at such short notice. After telling the crowd that she wouldn't take up much of their time, and that the real musicians would be back shortly, she began to play, the crowd captivated by her from the start.

Every time she played her confidence grew, and once again, having her girlfriend there with her helped to settle her nerves. Thanking everyone for their time she announced that this would be her last song. After dedicating it to Franky and Bridget, she smiled at her girlfriend before starting to sing.

 _You're the light, you're the night_

 _You're the colour of my blood_

 _You're the cure, you're the pain_

 _You're the only thing I want to touch_

 _Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

 _You're the fear, I don't care_

 _'_ _Cause I've never been so high_

 _Follow me to the dark_

 _You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

 _So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Fading in, fading out_

 _On the edge of paradise_

 _Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find_

 _Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_

Allie sang, focusing on Bea as the words passed over her lips. She had never felt anything like what she did for the redhead with anyone else, and doubted that it was even possible. She could see the love radiating from Bea's eyes, and every time she looked at her like that, she fell in love with her a little bit more

 _Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_

 _'_ _Cause I'm not thinking straight_

 _My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _I'll let you set the pace_

 _'_ _Cause I'm not thinking straight_

 _My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

Thanking everyone again, she introduced 11:11 before grabbing her guitar and stepping off the stage. Heading back into the office, she left her guitar and wandered back out into the bar, Bea pulling her in for a kiss as soon as she was within reaching distance.

"Another thank you?" Allie asked

"Of course" the redhead replied, leaning in to her girlfriend, her lips hovering next to the younger woman's ear

"I want to thank you all night" she added, her tongue flicking over Allie's ear before she kissed her neck, pulling away she held on to her girlfriend's hand as they watched the guys play, both of them looking forward to being alone later.

 _A/N: Apologies for the delay in posting this chapter._ _It's been a bit of a crazy week, but I will try to update as often as I can_

 _The lyrics are from 'Love Me Like You Do' by Ellie Goulding_


	25. Chapter 25

Two weeks later Debbie arrived home. Bea was working nights so Allie had offered to pick her up from the station. She would be staying for two weeks so she didn't want the young Smith to be dragging her luggage across the city, or waste her money on a taxi. It was her night off anyway, and as her girlfriend wasn't around she had nothing else to do. She was looking forward to spending a bit of time alone with Debbie, and it would give them a chance to get to know one another better.

The conversation in the car had been light, Debbie filling the blonde in on how her course was going and about her new job in the bar at the student union. The young brunette confessed that she was a little bit worried about telling her mum about the job as she knew the redhead would worry that she was taking too much on, asking Allie to be there when she told her. That way she would be less likely to lose 'her shit', and demand that she quit the bar.

Once Debbie was settled Allie stood, ready to leave, the brunette asking her to stay for dinner and suggesting that she stay over. She was pretty sure that they spent most nights together, and she knew her Mum would love coming home to find the blonde at the house, plus she liked her company. She had been surprised when she initially found out about their relationship, and wondered if it would just be a fling for Allie, but seven months later and they appeared stronger than ever. She was glad her Mum had found someone, and she could tell by the way the blonde smiled every time the redhead's name came up in conversation that she was very much in love.

They chatted about Bea and Allie's recent trip to New Zealand, and how the blonde almost had a heart attack when she had stepped out onto the walkway at the top of the tower.

"So if you're so scared of heights why the hell did you go out there? You know Mum would have understood right?" Debbie said

"I know, and she did, she was great about it. But this guy kept hitting on her and I didn't like it, I didn't want him near her so…"

"So you risked shitting yourself a couple of hundred metres up because you were jealous of some idiot that she wouldn't look twice at?" Debbie said, laughing at Allie

"Pretty much. When you put it like that it does sound crazy"

"Sound! It is crazy, it's also kind of cute. You know she wouldn't so much as look at anyone else though, she loves you"

"I know, I just get a bit jelly bean sometimes. She's perfect, and she could have anyone she wanted. I just worry that she'll find someone better than me" the blonde replied

They sat there for over an hour, Allie filling Debbie in on her past. The young brunette had been shocked when she had told them about her parents kicking her out, she knew her Mum would never do anything like that, and couldn't understand why anyone would disown their child for something like that. The blonde told her about the children's shelter she stayed at, her time working at Crystal, and how she ended up involved with Mia, and the fallout from that.

"So where were you when you met my Mum?"

"I was sleeping rough in an old warehouse when it caught fire. She rescued me and I went looking for her after I left the hospital"

"How come you didn't get out, were you hurt badly?"

"No, just smoke inhalation and a few scratches. I…err…this is going to sound bad, it is bad, but will you let me explain everything before you yell or throw me out?" Allie asked, knowing this could go either way

"Ok sure, but you've got me worried now"

"I was pinned that night, I'd taken some gear that I bought from this guy I knew. I'd been living on the streets for almost three years and I'd had enough. I couldn't take any more, I wanted out, so I took more than I usually did, hoping it would end the shit storm that was my miserable life. I must have blacked out before the fire started. I woke up in the hospital and didn't have a clue how I got there until Bridget told me"

"So you have a drug problem?" Debbie asked. Of all the things, she hadn't been expecting that

"No, not any more. I've been clean for ten months now and I intend to keep in that way"

"Is there anything else I should know?" the young brunette asked, hoping there wasn't any more

"You may as well tell me. I'll find out eventually, and then I'll be pissed at you" she added

"I'd been on the streets for about six months. I had no money, no food, nothing, I couldn't even afford a cup of coffee. One of the other girls was making a lot of money, she gave me bits when she could, but there were so many of us that it wasn't enough for me to live on. She was a prostitute, so one night I tried it. I cried for days afterwards, but the money ran out again, so I did it again. I already hated myself so I couldn't feel any worse, or so I thought. Then the beatings started, some of my customers weren't exactly friendly or well mannered. I took a few pills one night after a particularly bad client and they helped me to escape for a few hours, so it became a regular thing. The more I took, the more I needed, and before I knew it I was addicted"

"Does Mum know about this?"

"Yeah, I told her everything, she knew right from the start"

"So what made you want to stop after all that time? What changed?"

"Bea. I was pretty out of it in the hospital, but I overheard her talking to Bridget. The doc had found my stash of gear and was going to contact the police but your Mum talked her out of it, then got rid of the drugs. She took a chance on me, no one had ever done anything like that for me before. She didn't know me, but she still did it, and I knew I had to find her and thank her. I was embarrassed, ashamed of myself and my life, and I didn't want her to see me like that, I wanted to be a better person for her, if that makes any sense. I think I fell in love with her a little bit that day in the hospital, despite the fact that I hadn't even seen her. Bridget told me where I could find her, so the next time they were on shift I went looking for her. She treated me like I was a person, like I meant something, not just a toy to be used then thrown away when I was of no use anymore. The more time I spent with her the harder I fell, and when she told me about Harry I wanted to kill the bastard for hurting her. Sorry, I know he's still your Dad" Allie said, worried she had crossed a line. No matter what she thought of the prick, he was still Debbie's parent

"Don't apologise, he is a bastard. As far as I'm concerned I don't have a Dad anymore. So who made the first move? I'm guessing it was you, I doubt Mum has got it in her"

"Technically it was me, but she had already kissed me so I'm not sure. I'd been flirting with her for three months by that point though. I couldn't help it, she's amazing"

"She kissed you? Wow! I was not expecting that"

"We ran into my ex, Mia, when we'd gone out for lunch one day. I tried to sneak out but she spotted me, followed me outside. I must have looked as uncomfortable as I felt, so your Mum pretended to be my girlfriend to get rid of her. I'm not sure she'd really thought it through, but I'm glad she did it. We got together the following day. She was scared at first, worried that I would get bored of her, or hurt her, not that I can blame her after what that arsehole did. I would never do anything to hurt her, and I'd have waited forever for her if that's what it took. I love your Mum so much, and I promise you I will take care of her. I know my past isn't pretty, but that's not who I am, and I will never touch another drug again. But if you want me to leave I understand"

"I don't want you to go Allie, and thank you for being honest with me, I can't imagine how difficult that was for you. As long as you stay clean and keep doing whatever it is that makes Mum smile like that then we're good. Can I ask you something?" Debbie asked

"Sure, go ahead"

"Do you still get cravings, for the drugs?"

"Yeah I do. If I'm upset, or under pressure I feel like I need something to take the edge off. It's a bit like feeling angry, like a rage. Some people scream and shout, or storm off, I feel like I need drugs"

"So what stops you from taking them when you feel like that?"

"Your Mum. I never want her to see me like that, the person they turn me into isn't good, and I know I'd lose her if she did. She means more to me than anything, and although it's hard sometimes, losing her would be so much worse. I can live without the gear, but I can't live without her" Allie replied honestly.

The rest of the night was much lighter, the two of them watching a movie, although they spent most of it commenting on how bad the acting was, and laughing at the poor excuse for a plot. It was about two when they headed to bed. Allie was exhausted, the evening had been mentally draining for her, but in a way she felt so much lighter. She was happy that there were no secrets between her and Debbie, these things had a habit of coming back to bite you in the arse if you tried to bury them.

Bea arrived home just before eight thirty, finding the house surprisingly quiet. She figured Debbie must still be in bed, there was no way a student would be up and out at this time in the morning. Their shift had been unusually quiet, and she had managed to get quite a bit of sleep. Not wanting to make too much noise and disturb her daughter she crept up the stairs, wanting to grab her sketchbook from her bedroom. She wanted to talk to Allie but didn't want to call her too early, so decided to spend an hour drawing while she had a bit of peace and quiet.

Opening the bedroom door she wandered into the room, picking her sketchbook and pencils up off the drawers. As she turned around she noticed a lump in the bed, blonde locks sticking out from under the covers. Placing her book back down she removed her jeans and climbed into bed, pressing up against Allie she placed a soft kiss on her shoulder as she pulled her in closer, the blonde's hand finding hers as she slept on. She wasn't sure how long they had been laying there, an hour, maybe more, but she didn't care. Right there, with her sleeping girlfriend in her arms was the only place she wanted to be, and she had loved coming home to find Allie waiting for her. She would ask her to move in in a heartbeat, but didn't want to rush things, and she wasn't sure how the younger woman felt about them living together so soon. Bea loved watching the blonde sleep, she was so beautiful, and she still found it hard to believe that Allie would be interested in someone like her. Her girlfriend had turned over in her sleep, and was now facing the redhead, a small smile on her face as she slept soundly.

"You're staring" Allie said quietly, her eyes flickering open

"I can't help it, I can't take my eyes off you"

"Good, I like it when you look at me. Promise me you'll never stop"

"I promise" Bea replied, kissing the younger woman gently, her fingers caressing her cheek

Rolling them over until she was laid on top of the older woman, Allie deepened the kiss, her right hand moving under her girlfriend's shirt, the blonde's pulse quickening when she discovered Bea wasn't wearing a bra. Tugging at the redhead's shirt, she pulled it over her head, tossing it on the bed, her lips finding her girlfriend's breast, as Bea's hip bucked up into her.

"As much as I want you, and my god do I want you, we can't, not with Debbie next door. I don't want her to hear us again, it was embarrassing enough the first time around" Bea said, pulling the blonde up to her before connecting their lips again.

Pulling away, Allie climbed off her girlfriend and stood beside the bed, holding her hand out to the older woman

"Come on" she said, pulling her up and leading her into the bathroom, locking the door behind them.

Turning the shower on, she removed her shirt and Bea's underwear before stepping under the stream of water, pulling the redhead in with her, their lips finding each other again as hands wandered over exposed skin, both of them hoping the sound of the water would drowned out their moans.

Kaz was buzzing with excitement, her friend really had come up with the goods this time, and she owed her big time. She was expecting to get a little bit of dirt on Smith's little girlfriend, but she had gotten a whole football field full, and she couldn't wait to tell Harry. She was glad things were back on track with him, after her visit the previous month she had been worried that he was still hung up on Bea, but after their conjugal visit two weeks ago, she was confident that he was well and truly over her.

It had been so long since the last time they had been together, almost five years since he had last touched her like that, but it had been worth the wait. He had been so attentive to her needs, so gentle and loving, and she couldn't remember it ever being like that, even when they were young. He had told her that he loved her as she laid beside him, her head resting on his chest. She just wished they could have had a whole night together, not just two hours. But a few hours, once a month, were better that nothing, for now at least. She just had to find a way to lodge an appeal and get him out of there, and home with her where he belonged.

After going through processing she wandered across the visitation room, Harry wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, nuzzling on her neck as she held on to him. Once they were seated he took her hand over the table and told her that he loved her. She was so caught up in him she almost forgot what she had come here for in the first place. It was time to put the wheels in motion, and Bea Smith wouldn't know what had hit her by the time they were finished.

"Did you find anything out?" Harry asked, stroking his thumb over her hand as he spoke

"I did, and it's so much better than I was expecting. It turns out that Bea's little friend had a bit of a drug problem. She had rich girl Mummy and Daddy issues and ran away from home, but it didn't turn out quite like she expected it to, so ended up selling herself for cash. You're ex-wife's girlfriend is a drug fucked street whore" Kaz said, unable to keep the smile off her face as she watched Harry process everything

"Bullshit, there's no way she'd go anywhere near anyone like that. She was always such a prude, she wouldn't fuck a hooker, your source must have got it wrong"

"I swear, she hasn't got it wrong. I've got proof at home, I'll get JS to bring it in for you"

"Ok so assuming that everything you've just told me is true, what's she up to now?"

"She's working at that bar teal watch all go to, I think it's called Fuel. One of Doyle's friends is co-owner, but I'm guessing Bea got her the job"

"And you're sure they're still together?"

"Yeah I'm sure, they've just come back from holiday, been over to visit Bea's family in New Zealand. I overheard her talking to Conway about it a few days ago, and it sounds like it's pretty serious between them. It wouldn't surprise me if they're shacked up together soon, you know what dykes are like"

"Get me the proof I need and then we can get started. If she thinks she can swan around with that whore, making a fool of me, then she's got another thing coming. Her bitch had better watch her back" he replied, lost in thought as he started to put a plan together.

The rest of the visits had been a little strained, Harry paying very little attention to her. After visiting was over Kaz headed home, calling Jake on the way to set up the drop. Once she got home she gathered everything together, making copies to give to the prison officer. She was hoping that the change in Harry's mood was a result of the shock of her findings, but she wanted to keep the original documents just in case they came in handy at some point. She would be seeing him again in a couple of weeks, she just hoped that things were a little better between them then, otherwise she may have to re-think her plan.

A few days later and Debbie had gone to the beach for the day with her friend's, and after making the most of having the house to themselves by staying in bed until early afternoon, they finally got around to showering and having lunch. After they had eaten Allie grabbed her girlfriend's laptop and searched the internet, trying to find information on her brother. He had been working in Sydney when she had last spoken to him, four years ago, but she had no idea if he was still there. Three hours later and she had discovered that he was now coaching the national team. There was a contact number and email address, but it was for general enquiries and she didn't want to make contact so publicly. Sighing loudly, she placed the laptop on the coffee table before crashing back down on the sofa, Bea wandering in a couple of minutes later with a cup of coffee for her. Noticing the frown on Allie's face, the redhead placed the mugs on the coffee table, and sat beside her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her and stroking her hair.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"It's like looking for a needle in a haystack, I'm never going to find him Bea"

"Ok so what do you know?"

"He's still coaching, with the national team now. But I have no idea where they are based and the only contact details are for general enquiries. I'm wasting my time" the blonde replied, her voice breaking slightly as she spoke, giving away just how disappointed she was

"Don't go anywhere, I won't be long" Bea said, untangling herself from the younger woman's embrace and heading through into the kitchen. Ten minutes later she walked back into the lounge, sitting down beside Allie again and taking her hand in hers.

"I've just spoken to Franky, thought she may be able to do a bit of digging while she's at legal aid. She's not sure if she can help but Bridget's brother's a cop and she's offered to ask him to see if he can get you a contact number. It's a long shot, but it's worth a try. Don't give up Alliecat, we'll find him, even if we have to go to every cricket match in the country…and I hate cricket"

"You'd do that?"

"I'd do anything for you, surely you know that by now" the redhead replied, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her girlfriend's ear as their gaze locked. She loved Allie's blue eyes, and every time she looked into them it felt like coming home.

Debbie arrived home later that afternoon, walking through the house slowly, she listened out for any noise, hoping not to have a repeat of last time. As she wandered into the lounge she stopped, taking in the sight before her. Allie was laid on the sofa, her Mum cuddled into her, head resting on her chest, and the blonde's arms were wrapped protectively around her, both of them fast asleep. Grabbing the red comforter from the chair she draped it over them both before heading upstairs to take a shower and get rid of the sand from the beach.

An hour later she came back downstairs, finding them exactly as she had left them. Heading through into the kitchen she checked the fridge, before making a start on dinner. Her friend's had suggested going out to a bar but both Allie and her Mum had the night off, so she had arranged to go out the following evening, wanting some family time while she was home. She felt closer to the blonde after they had talked the other night. Allie clearly hadn't had it easy, and considering everything she had been through, she was surprisingly well put together. It was clear that she would do anything for her Mum, and would never hurt her the way her bastard of a Dad had done, and for the first time in ages, she felt like her family was back on track.

With dinner in the oven she wandered back into the lounge to wake the sleeping duo up. As she stood over them, wondering what would be the best way to do it, Cormack launched himself on top of her Mum, waking her up instantly. Jumping up, startled by the cat, Bea held on to the blonde below her, both of them tumbling off the sofa and crashing down onto the floor. Debbie tried not to laugh, but the look on both of their faces was priceless, and she couldn't hold it in.

"What the fuck!" Bea groaned as she tried to get up, the weight of Allie's body pinning her down. Looking up she saw Cormack curled up on the sofa, a smug look on his face as he stared down at them.

She could hear Debbie laughing, and by the vibrations coming from the blonde's body, she was clearly finding their situation rather amusing as well. Looking over to her daughter, who had tears streaming down her face, she couldn't help but join in

"I was trying to figure out the best way to wake you up, but he did it for me" Debbie said, still laughing at them as they clambered to their feet

"Thanks for that, I thought you were my buddy. No more ear rubs for you little man" Allie said, trying, but failing to glare at Cormack, the cat showing absolutely no interest in her whatsoever.

"Right, now everyone's awake, the food will be ready in about fifteen minutes. I'm guessing you're staying Allie?"

"Yeah she is" Bea replied, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek before grabbing her hand and following her daughter into the kitchen.

As they sat around the table, eating dinner and chatting, Bea had never felt safer, or more content. Things had been pretty rough over the years, but sitting there with her new family, she knew that she would go through it all again if it meant getting here.


	26. Chapter 26

Franky felt sick, she knew she was capable of passing the exam with ease, but what if something went wrong, how could she face everyone at the station if she failed. Bea had called round the night before to help her go through a few last minute things. The redhead had tried to reassure her that everything would be fine, but she couldn't shift that feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Bridget had been amazing, changing her shift so she could be there with her. She had brought her breakfast in bed that morning, and despite the churning feeling in her stomach, Franky has discovered that she was rather hungry after all. She had been studying late into the night, wanting to cram as much in as possible, until the older blonde had taken her hand, pulling her up from the chair at her desk, and lead her through into the bedroom. Franky had been restless to start with, but as Bridget's lips trailed down her body, she had relaxed her in a way that no one else could.

She never thought she'd get here, a good job with a chance of promotion, the best friend's anyone could ask for, and a woman that she loved more that life itself. She had spotted Bridget as soon as they entered the hospital, thinking that she must be new, there was no way she would forget a body like that. She had flirted unashamedly from the start, and her initial goal had been to get the petite blonde into bed, but the more she got to know her, the more she wanted. Bridget was a firecracker, she had rebuffed the tattooed brunettes attempt at flirting initially, but to Franky it became a game that she had no intention of losing. The older blonde challenged her, didn't fall for her usual sweet talk and smooth lines, and without realising it, the connection between them became much more than sexual.

For the first time in her life, Franky wanted more than a meaningless fuck, more than a one night stand. She wanted a relationship, walks on the beach at sunset, holding hands, waking up to the beautiful blonde every morning, and she craved her company. Even if it was just a few words as they passed in the hospital corridor, it still brightened her day. It had terrified her at first, she had never felt like this about any woman, and there had been plenty, but none of them had affected her like the doctor had, and they hadn't even kissed at that point. The second she felt the blonde's lips on hers she had been hooked, she just hoped she wasn't about to get her heart broken.

Trust had always been an issue for Franky, her childhood had been far from stable, and as an adult she protected herself by never getting too close to anyone. The feisty blonde had changed that with one kiss, and there wasn't a thing that Franky could do to stop it, or wouldn't do to feel those perfect lips on hers again. She had taken a big risk handing the note over to the doctor that evening in the car park, and she hadn't slept a wink that night, worried that she had misread the signals.

She had arrived at the restaurant early the following evening, her hands clammy and her stomach in knots. All the worry had disappeared the second she laid eyes on the older blonde as she crossed the restaurant, and she knew, right there in that moment, that she wanted Bridget Westfall in her life, in every way possible. Smiling to herself at the thought of her fiancé, who would be waiting for her once the exam was over, she turned the paper over and began answering the questions.

A couple of days later, Bea had the house to herself, Debbie had said she was going out with one of her friend's, but she suspected it may be a date. She trusted her daughter though, and knew she would tell her when she was ready. Bridget had called in at the station earlier that day to let Bea know that her brother Cody had tracked down and spoken to Oliver Novak, passing on Allie's mobile number.

The blonde had been working the lunchtime shift and was due over any minute. Bea wanted to tell her in person as she wasn't sure how her girlfriend would react. She expected her to be nervous, she hadn't spoken to her brother in years and anyone it that situation would feel the same. She just hoped that he would contact her, and she would get the response she was hoping for, if Oli rejected her, Allie would be heartbroken.

It was just after seven when Allie arrived, her shirt was stuck to her and she smelt like a brewery. Finding Bea in the kitchen she crossed the room, her arms out as she tried to pull her girlfriend into a hug, the redhead stepping to the side, and out of her reach.

"You stink, what the hell happened?"

"Boomer happened. She tried to spin a cocktail shaker but she hadn't put the lid on properly, I ended up wearing most of it" the blonde replied, stepping closer to Bea, who backed away again

"Don't even think about it, I'm not coming anywhere near you until you've had a shower" Bea said, ushering her girlfriend up the stairs, Allie stopping every few steps to try and steal a kiss.

Once the blonde was in the shower Bea headed back out to finish cooking dinner, Allie's mobile ringing as she was about to leave the bedroom. Picking it up she called to her girlfriend, the younger woman asking her to answer it for her, thinking to would probably be Liz.

Sitting down on the bed, Bea answered the call, a man's voice echoing down the line.

"Allie…?"

"No, Allie can't get to the phone at the minute. Can I take a message for her?"

"Yeah sure. It's…err…it's Oliver, her brother. I got a message to call her" he said, his voice giving away how nervous he was

"She shouldn't be too long, she's just in the shower. I can get her to call you when she gets out"

"That would be great, thank you"

After taking down Oli's number she ended the call, racing down the stairs to turn the oven off. Dinner could wait, she wasn't sure if Allie would want her there when she called her brother, but if she needed her, she would be by her side. The blonde was wandering out of the bathroom by the time Bea made it back to her bedroom.

"Was that Liz? She said she'd call about next week's roster"

"No it wasn't Liz. Come and sit down" Bea replied, patting the space next to her a she sat down on the edge of her bed

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Nothing's wrong sweetheart. The call, it was Oliver. He's left his number for you to call him back" Bea replied. Feeling the blonde tense beside her she moved from the bed, kneeling down in front of the younger woman

"Hey, it's ok Allie. I'm here if you need me ok" she added, her hands running up and down her girlfriend's thighs

"He called? I can't believe it, what do I do?"

"Call him back. If it's any consolation, he sounded nervous, but he made the effort. You miss him so what have you got to lose? I'll give you some space" Bea replied, kissing the blonde before standing up and heading for the door, despite her girlfriend's protests. She waited until she heard Oliver answer before leaving the room

Allie had been on the phone for about twenty minutes, her girlfriend had gone downstairs to give her some privacy, not that she needed it. She had stayed with her until Oli had answered the call, before slipping out of the room. Heading back up the stairs Bea popped her head around the door, relieved when she saw a smile on the blonde's face, the conversation seemed to be going well. Placing the bottle of beer down on the bedside table, she dropped a kiss on the top of Allie's head and left the room again.

Half an hour later Allie wandered downstairs and into the kitchen, finding the redhead huddled over her sketchbook, pencil in hand. Walking up behind her she leaned in, placing soft kisses along Bea's jaw, the older woman stopping what she was doing as she tilted her head, allowing the blonde better access. The soft moans coming from her girlfriend's mouth were driving Allie wild. Turning Bea's chair, she straddled her, sitting in her lap, the older woman's hands snaking under her shirt.

"Thank you" Allie said between kisses

"What for?"

"For being here, for being you"

"I'll always be here Alliecat. So, how did it go?"

"Good, really good actually. He's in Melbourne with the cricket team next month and he wants to get together. He's married now, his wife Regan is coming with him so I thought we could all get together, if you want to that is. I told him about us"

"Of course I want to, I'll be there every step of the way, and I'd love to meet your family. I think you should probably talk before though, face to face, just the two of you. Why don't you invite him over here when I'm on shift, that way you can have all the privacy you need" Bea suggested, not wanting Allie to have to deal with what would more than likely be an emotional encounter in public

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not, anything to make my girl smile. Now how about dinner, it should be ready in a few minutes"

"Sure, although I'm looking forward to dessert more" the blonde replied, capturing Bea's lips in a kiss that left them both gasping for breath.

It was just before midnight when Debbie arrived home. Shayne had dropped her off at the door, not wanting her to travel home alone. They had been out for dinner, then on to see a movie, and she had really enjoyed his company. She had been out with a couple of guys from university, but there had been no spark, and the conversation had been strained. That hadn't been the case tonight though, Shayne had been the perfect gentleman, the conversation had flowed freely, and he made her laugh. It helped that he was cute as well.

Allie woke up needing the bathroom. Dessert had lasted about three hours and they had both fallen asleep, exhausted from their activities. As she crossed the room on her way back to bed she heard a car pull up outside the house, wandering over to the window she pulled the curtain to one side slightly, spotting Debbie getting out of the passenger seat. Taking a closer look she saw Shayne exit the vehicle, before walking around to the young brunette. Kissing her on the cheek, he hugged her, before getting back in the car, waiting until she was safely in the house until he drove away.

She had seen them chatting together on a couple of occasions at the bar, and could tell that he liked Debbie, but she wasn't sure how Bea would take it. Shayne was a good kid, he'd had issues in the past, but who hadn't. The most important thing was that he was turning his life around, and he appeared to be treating Debbie well. Deciding to keep it to herself for now she pulled back the covers and slipped into bed beside her girlfriend, the redhead's arms wrapping around her instantly.

The following evening both Bea and Allie were working. Liz had been upset when Allie arrived to start her shift at the bar mid-afternoon. She had tried to talk to the older blonde, but she had promised that she was fine, before rushing off into the back to sort out her paperwork. Boomer had taken a few days off, leaving Allie and Shayne to work the bar that particular day. Doreen hadn't been around much recently, and Allie wondered if that was anything to do with Liz's current emotional state. From the few shifts she had worked with Doreen she had learnt that her and Nash were struggling for money, but she had to reduce her hours due to the cost of childcare. Turning to Shayne, she wondered if he was any the wiser about what was bothering her friend

"Is everything ok with Liz? She didn't seem herself"

"I'm not sure, Doreen was here earlier, they went into the back for a while, and Liz hasn't be right since she left"

Thanking Shayne, she headed through into the back office, hoping there was some way she could help her friend out. Knocking on the door she waited until she heard the older blonde call for her to come in. Walking in, she closed the door behind her, pulling up a chair and sitting down so she was facing her boss, and friend.

"I know you said you were ok but I'm not buying it. I know I'm not Franky or Bea, but I'm here, and you can talk to me. You've done so much for me and I'd like to help if I can" Allie said, hoping the older woman would trust her enough to let her in

"Dor quit. Nash lost his job last year and things have been tough ever since. He's taken work wherever he could get it, but the hours were irregular, which is why Doreen had to cut her shifts, they had no one to look after little Josh. He's been offered a job at his cousin's panel beating business, but it's in Perth so they're leaving town. I'm going to miss her around here, she's been a good friend to me"

"Hey, you can skype her all the time, that way you'll still she her and Josh. I know it won't be the same, but you'll get to see him grow up still. And don't worry about the shifts here, we can pick up the slack between us. I'll help out any way I can and I know Shayne would love more hours, he's a good kid"

"He is, I was a bit worried at first, but Franky's judgement is usually on the money, and she was right again, I like him. What's this 'skip' thing you mentioned, and how do I get it?"

"It's skype, and you download it on the computer. I can set it up for you, show you how to work it if you want" Allie replied, smiling at her boss's lack of technical knowledge

"Thanks love. It would be great to see little Josh, and I think I'll talk to Shayne about a few more hours, see how things go. Can you ask him to come through?" Liz said, her hand resting on the younger blonde's arm

"Sure, and I'm here if you need to talk again, and so is Bea. Oh, I almost forgot. I may know someone who might be willing to help out this week, while Boomer's away, leave it with me" Allie replied, heading back through into the bar to speak to Shayne.

Twenty minutes later he came back into the bar, looking a lot less nervous than when he left. After they had served the waiting customers he wandered over to Allie, thanking her for putting his name forward for the extra shifts.

"Yeah well, I know how tough it can be. Plus, you'll be needing the extra cash for your next date with Debbie, assuming there will be another one"

"I…err…how did you know?" Shayne said, stumbling over his words

"I saw you dropping her off. I'm not going to lecture you, it's none of my business, but hurt her, and Bea will kill you. She's incredibly strong, and there's no way I could stop her, plus she'd put me on a sex ban…and I'm not risking that for anything!" Allie replied, smirking at Shayne as all the colour drained from his face

"Does she know?"

"No, not yet. I wanted to speak to Debbie first, but I won't lie to her either. Try not to worry, I'm sure everything will be fine" the blonde said, although by the look on Shayne's face, he wasn't convinced.

Debbie arrived a few hours later, taking a seat at the bar she chatted to Allie for a while, the blonde mentioning that Liz needed a bit of help over the next few days if she was interested. Allie figured it would be a good way for Debbie to break her job at the student union to Bea, and if she saw how capable she was, maybe the redhead wouldn't worry so much. Agreeing that it may help with her Mum, the young brunette headed through to the back office to speak to Liz, coming back a few minutes later and stepping behind the bar. Liz had accepted her offer on two conditions, one that she knew what she was doing, and two, Bea was ok with it. She had witnessed the redhead's temper, and had no intention of being on the receiving end of it.

The following evening Debbie was working at the bar, Allie had swapped with her so the young Smith could work the evening shift with Shayne. Bea was on nights again, and her daughter hadn't mentioned her new, temporary job, or the more permanent one at the union. Allie felt awful, she didn't want to keep things from her girlfriend, but it was between Bea and her daughter, and it really wasn't her place to get involved. She would give the young brunette until the following evening, then she would have to bring it up. She knew how important trust was to Bea, and she would hate to do anything to break that.

She had been sitting on the sofa with her guitar and notebook for about an hour when she got a text from her brother Oli, asking if it would be ok to Skype her. Logging on to her laptop she messaged him back, the call coming through a few minutes later. The nerves were back again, this would be the first time she had seen him in fourteen years. They had spoken a few times after she left home, but hadn't seen him since he left for university all those years ago.

Accepting the call, she sat back, his face appearing on her screen a few seconds later. It was weird, he had obviously aged, but to her he was still the same eighteen year old who had fled the nest, and escaped the prison that was their family home. The conversation remained light again, neither of them wanting to get into anything heavy over the phone, even if it was a video call. Oli told his sister about his wife, Regan. She was a nurse at the hospital and was currently on a night shift. They had met when he accompanied one of the players to A and E after picking up an injury during a training session. Allie filled him in on Bea's job, both of them being in the same boat with their significant others being out at work.

She was in the middle of telling Oli about the open mic nights that she had been organising when she heard the door open, and Bea call out to her.

"It's only me Alliecat, forgot my bloody phone" the redhead said as she wandered through into the lounge.

She must have called in on the way back from a shout as other than her helmet, she was in full turnover gear. Allie felt the temperature in the room increase as soon as she laid eyes on her, and for a few minutes she completely forgot about her brother, her eyes never leaving her girlfriend as she crossed the room, picking up her phone. As the redhead walked back towards her, Allie grabbed her arm, pulling her forwards and into a very heated kiss. She had no idea what it was about the uniform, she had seen plenty of firefighters and never had this reaction before, but as soon as she saw Bea wearing it, she was instantly wet. Running her fingers through the short hair of her girlfriend's undercut, Allie moaned loudly as she felt the redhead's hand slip under her shirt, pulling her closer. As the kiss deepened Allie grabbed at Bea's breast through her shirt, feeling her girlfriend's nipple hardening under her touch, a loud cough behind her snapped her out of her lust filled haze, as she remembered that she had been chatting to Oli. Hearing the cough, Bea jumped back out of the blonde's embrace, scanning the room for the source of the interruption.

"I'm still here Scrappy" Oliver said through the screen, reverting back to her childhood nickname, and trying to stifle a laugh as he spoke

"Sorry Ol, forgot…got distracted" Allie said, stumbling over her words, her mind still foggy from her girlfriend's touch

"Clearly. You must be Bea, nice to meet you. I'm Oliver, and my sister seems to have forgotten how to formulate a sentence" he said, looking over to the blushing redhead standing beside his sister.

"Hi, nice to meet you, and sorry about that, I didn't realise you were there. I hate to rush off but I'm on shift and my crew are waiting for me in the truck outside" Bea said, looking towards the screen. Oli was very handsome, and she could see the family resemblance, but he didn't come close to the other Novak, the one that held her heart, and would be in so much trouble when she got home the following morning.

"I'll deal with you later" she added as she passed Allie, the blonde dropping a quick kiss on her cheek as she walked out of the room

"I'm holding you to that" Allie called after her before returning to the sofa, her focus back on the laptop, and her brother's face.

"How long did you say you've been together?" Oli asked after his sister had taken a seat in front of the screen again

"About ten months, why?"

"Just wondered, you looked like you were in the honeymoon stage that's all"

"We always are, the uniform doesn't help. You saw her, can you honestly blame me?"

"She is very beautiful, you've done well there scrappy"

"Believe me, I know" the blonde replied, and she really did know how lucky she was

They chatted for another half an hour before Oli's landline rang, ending their chat. He had filled Allie in on when they were due to arrive in Melbourne, and they had arranged to meet up at Bea's house, just the two of them, the night after he got here. Once they were in town she would check on her girlfriends shift pattern and book a restaurant. Allie was keen to get to know Regan, and wanted Bea to meet her brother properly. They had lost so much time, she just hoped things would be better from now on.

Allie had just made a start on breakfast when her girlfriend arrived home, tired from a busy shift. Debbie had got in late the previous evening, Shayne driving her home again after they had finished working at the bar. The smell of coffee must have drifted upstairs as just after Bea arrived, Debbie came stumbling into the kitchen, hair a mess and still in her pyjamas. Grunting at them both, she flopped down in one of the chairs, her head resting on the table as she closed her eyes. Placing a cup of coffee down beside her, Allie ruffled her hair before waking over to the redhead and wrapping her arms around her.

"Morning baby, you hungry?"

"Starving" Bea replied, kissing the blonde softly before taking a seat at the table, beside her daughter

A few minutes later Allie brought a plate full of pancakes over, grabbing the empty mugs, she re-filled them before joining to two Smith women at the table. Once they had eaten Debbie woke up a bit, although she still looked like she needed another eight hours sleep.

"Bloody hell Deb, you look worse than me, and I'm the one that's just done a night shift" Bea said, assuming her daughter had been out with friends again

"It was busy last night, and worked my arse off. I'm allowed to be tired"

"Worked?"

"I…err…" the young Smith said, looking to Allie for help

"Doreen quit, Nash got a job in Perth so we're short staffed with Boomer being away. Debbie's helping out for a few nights" the blonde said

"But you don't know anything about working in a bar" Bea said, wondering why this as the first she was hearing about this

"I do, I've been working at the student union for the past three months"

"What? You need to concentrate on your studies, besides, you don't need to work, I' happy to support you, whatever you need"

"I know, and I'm grateful, I really am, but I want to do it. It's fun, and I get to see my friends, and get paid for doing it, win, win. I'm up to date with all my work, and it stops me from getting bored…and we both know what happens when I'm bored"

"Shopping" both Bea and Debbie said at the same time, Allie laughing at the pair of them

"Ok, but what about Fuel? A regular bar is a lot different to a student bar, I've seen some of the people who go in there, and that's just my crew" the redhead replied, still concerned for her daughter, although she knew she would be perfectly safe. The joys of being a parent, she wondered if she would ever stop worrying.

"Babe, she's fine, she knows what she's doing. And while she's at Fuel I'll be there, or Liz. And I know Shayne will look after her, right Deb?" Allie said, giving the young brunette a gentle push. She really hated keeping secrets from the redhead, and needed everything out in the open as soon as possible, for her own sanity as much as anything else

"Yeah, about that. I'm kind of seeing Shayne. We've only been out a couple of times, but I really like him" Debbie said, trying to gage her Mum's reaction

"Right, so let me get this straight. You've had a job at the university Bar for three months, you're working at Fuel, and dating Shayne. Anything else you forgot to mention…while you're on such a roll?"

"Nope, that about covers it…for now" Debbie said, relief washing over her as she watched her Mum trying not to smile.

After they had finished their breakfast, Debbie offered to wash up so her Mum could get some sleep, although the way she dragged Allie upstairs with her, she wasn't sure if sleep was what they would be doing. Deciding to make herself scarce she sent a message to Shayne before grabbing a quick shower and heading out to meet him, leaving her Mum and Allie to it, whatever it was, and she really didn't want to know.


	27. Chapter 27

Kaz was confused, Harry was definitely blowing hot and cold, and she couldn't figure out what she had done to make him act that way. Things had been great a couple of days ago, when they had their second conjugal visit, he had been so unbelievably sweet and gentle, the complete opposite to the person she had just spoken to on the phone. He had never once spoken to her the way he had half an hour ago, and she was pissed at him, and at herself for letting him upset her like he had.

They hadn't discussed Bea when she saw him the other day, although discussing your ex-wife while you're in bed with another woman really wouldn't be the best way to make it pleasurable. They had talked quite a bit as well, and everything was perfect, well as perfect as it could be in a prison with a guard outside the door, but the minute queen Bea's name came up, things changed, he changed, and it was really starting to fuck her off.

She had done everything that he had asked of her, and it still wasn't good enough. He had claimed that he was embarrassed about what was going on. One of the guys in his unit had found some of the photos of Bea and Allie together, and knowing the redhead was his ex-wife had been giving him shit about turning her into a lesbo. He had shown the photos to a few others, some wanting a copy to help get themselves jerk off during the many lonely nights behind bars. While she sympathised with him, Bea was exactly that, his ex-wife. They were together now, like they always should have been, she just didn't understand why the redhead still affected him so much if he didn't have any feelings for her.

The bar was packed, 11:11's gig at the university had been posted online, along with details of the next venue they were playing, and people had turned up in numbers to see them, despite them only having a forty five minute slot at the end of the evening. Of all nights, tonight was one that Allie had promised to play with them as well. She had been writing with Ash, and they were planning on playing a few original tracks to see how they went down. If all went well, Liz had agreed to let them play a gig the following weekend, but if the number of people in the bar was anything to go by, she would welcome them with open arms.

Debbie would be heading back to university in a few days, and Bea had booked a table at her daughter's favourite restaurant for the following evening, telling the younger Smith to invite Shayne. She also wanted to catch up with some of her old school friends while she was in town, and as a result, tonight would be the last night she could help out behind the bar, but Boomer was due back tomorrow, so it had worked out quite well. Liz, Shayne and Debbie were behind the bar, and Allie was helping out between sorting out the artists, and preparing for her upcoming set.

She was a little bit apprehensive, playing in front of so many people was scary enough, without putting their own material out there, she was just glad two of the three tracks were a joint effort. She had enjoyed spending some time with Ash, and they worked well together, finding that between them, the lyrics flowed easily.

All the gang were there, including her girlfriend, who was looking particularly hot tonight, not that she didn't all the time. Allie had gone back to the flat after breakfast, needing to get together with Ash for a couple of hours to go over a couple of last minute tweaks to one of the songs. It was crazy really, they had only been apart about six hours, but she missed Bea so much, and as she watched her walk through the door, she wanted to drag her upstairs and make up for the time they had spent apart. The redhead was like a drug, and she was well and truly addicted. Allie had worried initially that she would be too full on for her inexperienced lover, but they longer they were together, the more Bea's confidence had grown, and the older woman was insatiable.

She had never connected with someone like she did Bea, and the evenings they spent cuddled up on the sofa, or lying in bed chatting were some of her favourite moments. She loved getting to see a side of the redhead that no one else did, that parts of her she saved just for Allie. Bea was always so strong, hiding the majority of her feelings from everyone but Franky and Liz, and even they only got the edited version, but with Allie she let go completely, and she was honoured to be able to witness everything about the incredible woman who she was allowed to call her girlfriend.

Ash nudging her brought her out of her thoughts. They were upstairs in the flat, going over one of the new songs one last time. Allie was taking the lead vocal on this one, it was a song that she had written a while ago, and after sneaking a look at her lyrics book when she had gone to the bathroom, Ash insisted that they use it as part of their set. She was apprehensive at first, she had written the lyrics the day after she first had breakfast with Bea, while she was trying to come off the drugs, and it felt a little too close to home to be sharing with a room full of strangers, not that most people in the room would know it was from personal experience. Only Bea really knew what she went through, although Franky, Bridget and Debbie did to some extent. She wasn't sure how much Bea had shared with Liz when she initially spoke to her about renting the flat, and while the older blonde was aware she hadn't had the best time, Allie hadn't shared real details with her.

Maybe she was overthinking it, even Ash had commented on her ability to identify with unfamiliar situation, and make the listeners believe she had experienced it personally. She decided to go with it for now, but wanted to speak to Bea before making any final decisions. The lyrics were pretty much there, they just had to work on the melody. It was the most personal performance she had ever done and she wanted to get as much rehearsal time in as possible. She had to cut their session short earlier in the afternoon as she was covering the early evening shift for a few hours until Liz came in, so was using every minute she could get to perfect the track.

Once they had gone through it a couple more times they headed back downstairs, Ash joining the rest of the band, while Allie went to check on the artists that were playing that evening. There were three more before they were due on the stage so the blonde went to collect some glasses and take them back over to the bar, trying to help out as much as she could. After serving a couple of customers she headed round the other side of the bar and over to her girlfriend, wanting to get a few minutes with her before she had to head back to the guys.

"You look good enough to eat" Allie said, as her tongue flicked gently over the redhead's ear

Wrapping her arms around the younger woman, Bea pressed her body against Allie's, the blonde moaning at the increased contact "Dessert…later" she said, her husky voice lower than usual as her fingers caressed the exposed skin at her lover's hips where her shirt had risen up slightly

"I'll hold you to that" Allie replied, rolling her hips forward slightly, causing the redhead to gasp

"There's no way I'll forget, I can promise you that"

"Can I talk to you about something, it won't take long" the younger woman asked

"Of course, and I don't care how long it takes, any time I get with you is good" Bea replied, as Allie lead them through into the back office

"Ash read some of my lyrics, the little shit went through my notebook while I was peeing. He wants to use one of my songs but I'm not sure"

"What's bothering you? I know it will be incredible, you're so talented Allie"

"Yeah and you're biased. I wrote it a while ago, when my life was a mess, and I'm afraid everyone will look at me differently if they hear it. I've been there before, with everyone judging me, and it's not nice. I don't want that again, especially from your friends"

"First of all you should be proud of how far you've come, I know I am. Second, people will judge you no matter what, fuck them. Third, 'our' friends would never judge you, and fourth, no one will know you actually lived it. People take inspiration from everywhere, and for all they know, it could be exactly that"

"Would you be disappointed in me if I don't do it?"

"I could never be disappointed in you Alliecat, ever. Do what feels right, and there's only you that can make that decision. I love you, no matter what you chose to do" Bea replied, kissing the blonde on the lips quickly, knowing she had to get back to the guys.

She was looking forward to hearing the songs Allie had been working on with Ash, she knew how talented the blonde was, and she was in no doubt that they would be great. She wasn't sure how much input Allie had in the other new tracks, but she would know her girlfriend's work as soon as she heard it. After a quick trip to the bathroom, Bea grabbed another round of drinks for her friends, before dragging them closer to the stage. Allie had said a while ago that she felt more relaxed when she could see Bea, and she wanted to be there for the younger woman in any way she could. She hoped that the blonde would play her song, but she understood her apprehension, and didn't want it to cause her any unnecessary stress. All she could do was sit back and wait, and be there for Allie as and when she needed her.

They were three quarters of the way through their set, and the two original tracks they had played so far had been well received. The crowd was buzzing, and Allie was loving it. She was yet to take the lead vocal, one of their songs both her and Ash shared, and on the other he took the lead. Their third original song, her song, would be the penultimate track, followed by a cover, and she was taking the lead on both of those.

After stepping forward she adjusted the mic, her eyes locking with Bea's briefly. One look from the redhead and she forgot how nervous she was. Turning slightly, she nodded to the guys as Dylan set the beat on the drums, Ethan and Ash joining in straight away as Allie held the mic stand and started to sing.

 _I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest  
Or the girl who never wants to be alone  
I don't wanna be that call at 4 o'clock in the mornin'  
'Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home_

 _Ah, the sun is blindin'  
I stayed up again  
Oh, I am findin'  
That that's not the way I want my story to end_

 _I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're my protection  
But how do I feel this good sober?_

 _I don't wanna be the girl that has to fill the silence  
The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth  
Please don't tell me that we had that conversation  
Cause I won't remember, save your breath, 'cause what's the use?_

 _Ah, the night is callin'  
And it whispers to me softly come and play  
But I, I am fallin'  
And If I let myself go I'm the only one to blame_

Bea knew as soon as she heard he first couple of lines that this was the song Allie had been worrying about, and she pictured her in a small room at the shelter, writing in her book, as she tried to make sense of everything. Her heart went out to the blonde, she had been through so much yet she was so strong, so together, and she made Bea feel so safe and secure. It was a big step for her girlfriend, putting herself out there like this, and she was so proud of her. She could see the pain in Allie's eyes as the words left her lips, and she wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around her and make it all better

 _I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?_

 _Comin' down, comin' down, comin' down  
Spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round  
I'm looking for myself, sober  
Comin' down, comin' down, comin' down  
Spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round, spinnin' 'round  
Looking for myself, sober_

Allie had never felt as exposed as she did right there on that stage. She had almost bolted half way through the song, but the way Bea was looking at her, like she had handpicked the stars, was enough to keep her grounded. Smiling at the redhead briefly, she continued to sing, her eyes never leaving the older woman's.

 __ _When it's good, then it's good, it's so good 'till it goes bad  
'Till you're trying to find the you that you once had  
I have heard myself cry, never again  
Broken down in agony just tryin' to find a friend_

 _I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?_

 _I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're like perfection  
But how do I feel this good sober?_

Bea had gravitated to the side of the stage during her girlfriend's performance, wanting to be as close to her as possible. As the song ended, Allie turned around slightly so she was facing Bea. Grabbing the front of the blonde's shirt, Bea pulled her forward slightly so she could whisper in her ear. "You're amazing, and I love you so much", she said, kissing her on the cheek before heading back towards her friends to watch the rest of the set.

Her song had gone down well, as had the rest of the set. After wrapping up on stage Allie needed a few minutes before facing everyone. She was still feeling pretty raw from her performance, and was sure their friends would see straight through her act if she didn't compose herself. Letting the guys know that she would be back soon, the blonde headed upstairs to the flat, hoping to clear her head quickly, so no one realised she was gone.

Bea had spotted Allie heading into the back, but decided to give her some time to herself. She could tell that the blonde was struggling during her song, and didn't want to crowd her. Fifteen minutes later there was still no sign of Allie, and the redhead was starting to get worried. Walking over to the bar, she found Debbie, telling her know she was going to find Allie and would be back soon. The younger Smith had received a message from one of her friends, and was planning on heading over to her house after her shift finished, and would probably stay the night, so she told her Mum to take her time. After telling Debbie to call her if she needed a lift the following morning, she wandered through into the back, and up the stairs to the flat. She would check on her girlfriend, then head back down to the others. As she approached the door to the flat she could hear sniffling. Taking out her key, she let herself in, finding Allie standing over by the window, her arms wrapped around herself as she cried.

Crossing the room, Bea pulled the blonde into a hug, Allie clinging to her as she sobbed on her shoulder. She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, ten minutes, maybe longer, when Allie pulled back, apologising for wetting her girlfriend's shirt.

"I don't care about my shirt, it'll dry. I'm more worried about you" the redhead said as she rubbed the blonde's back soothingly

"I'm ok, really. It just got me thinking about all the awful things I did, and it made me, no, makes me feel dirty. I can barely stand to be around myself right now, how can you want to be here?"

"Because I love you, all of you, the good and the bad. You were dealt a shit hand, and you did what you had to do to survive. It's what makes you who you are, and you're beautiful to me, inside and out" Bea said, kissing away Allie's tears

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your night. Debbie will be finishing soon so you should probably head back down, I'll be ok here"

"I'm not leaving you, and she's going over to Megan's for the night. Do you want to sleep here or go home with me? And I'll be wherever you are, just so you know"

"I want to go home" the blonde replied, not realising that she had referred to Bea's house as home. Her words were not lost on the redhead though, and she loved that her girlfriend thought of it as her home, hopefully they could make it permanent in the not too distant future.

The following evening the three women headed out, climbing into the waiting taxi. Bea had suggested that they pick Shayne up on the way, but Debbie said he was going to drive as they were planning on going somewhere else after dinner. Shayne was already there when they arrived at the restaurant, and Allie could see how nervous he was. She was planning on distracting Bea as much as possible to take the heat off him. The redhead was very protective of her daughter, which was understandable given what Harry had put them both through, and although Allie found her girlfriend's fierce streak a huge turn on, most people just found her scary and intimidating.

Once they were all seated and the food had been ordered Allie tried to keep the conversation flowing. Bea was watching Shayne across the table, and the poor kid looked like he was going to throw up any second. She managed to steer the conversation onto Debbie, and her studies, thinking it would be a safe ground, but the redhead took this as an opportunity to grill him on his career prospects and plans for the future.

The food arriving brought a break in the tension, and quietened Bea a little while she ate her meal. Debbi looked like she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. She had expected a little bit of awkwardness but her Mum was just being difficult and she couldn't understand why. The waiter had just cleared the plates when Bea started grilling Shayne again, and Allie could see how much her behaviour was upsetting Debbie. Running her foot up the inside of her girlfriend's leg, she tried to distract her enough so they could change the subject. When she heard the redhead catch her breath, Allie thought she had succeeded, relaxing slightly when Bea flashed her a bright smile. Her happiness was short lived though as she went into another rant, letting Shayne know in no uncertain terms that she wasn't happy about his relationship with her daughter.

Bea knew she was being a bitch, and she hated how upset it was making Debbie. She liked Shayne, but she needed to know that he had substance, and that he would be strong enough to stand up for himself if challenged. It was a trick she had learnt from her Gran, and it was extremely affective. She knew Edith had used it on Allie when they went to visit, and that her girlfriend had passed with flying colours. She was a little surprised that the blonde hadn't picked up on what she was doing, but she loved how she was trying to keep everything as civil as possible.

Once dessert was finished, Allie suggested that they call it a night, knowing Debbie and Shayne were planning on catching up with some of her friends, and she didn't want them to have to suffer Bea's mood any longer than was necessary. She was annoyed with her girlfriend, and thought she was acting like a child. She didn't want to make things worse in the restaurant, but she would be having words with her once they left.

After settling the bill, which caused yet another disagreement as to who would pay it, they left the restaurant. Shayne had been adamant that he was paying for dinner, and knowing how much he was earning Allie wished that he hadn't. He was just getting settled in a new flat, and she was worried he wouldn't be able to cover his bills, she would have to make sure he got some of it back in tips. Debbie was upset when they got outside, laying into her Mum for being so rude. Things got heated quickly between the Smith women, and Bea was beginning to wonder if she had played this all wrong. When she had spoken to her Gran on the phone earlier, she had made it sound so easy, but things weren't exactly going to plan, and she was running the risk of pushing her daughter away. She clearly wasn't as devious as her dear old Gran after all.

Shayne had had enough. He had tried to stay calm, not wanting to rile his girlfriend's Mum any more than she already was. He could handle her attitude towards him, but Debbie was getting upset, and that wasn't something that he was willing to tolerate.

Stepping in front of the young brunette he locked eyes with Bea. "You don't' think I'm good enough for Debbie, and you're probably right. But I care about her, and I have no intention of hurting her. You can say anything you want to me, but please don't speak to Deb like that. I know you're her Mum, and I don't mean to be rude, but you're out of line"

No one spoke for what felt like an eternity, but was probably only a few seconds, until Bea surprised everyone, and burst out laughing.

"What the hell Mum?" Debbie asked, completely confused by the redhead's sudden change in mood

"I wanted to see if he would stand up for himself, and for you. I'm sorry, both of you, I really am. It was your Gran's idea, and it didn't exactly go to plan, I'm clearly not as crazy as she is, although after tonight that's probably debatable" Bea said, her cheeks colouring in embarrassment

"That was a shit move Mum. We're going, but this isn't over" Debbie said, clearly still pissed at her Mum

"I'm sorry Shayne, I just needed to be sure, and more importantly, I need her to be safe. We're having a family meal on Sunday before Debbie heads back to university. I'd like it you came over, and I promise I to behave this time" the redhead said, trying to put things right

"Sure, I'd like that, and I understand, Debbie will too when she calms down" Shayne replied before turning and following Debbie, who had started walking towards his car

Placing her hand on Shayne's arm as he passed Allie spoke. "I apologise for my girlfriend's arshole-ishness, but it's nothing personal. They're been through a lot together and she just worries. Have a good night and I'll see you at work tomorrow"

"Thanks Allie, and its ok, really. I can see how close they are, and I'm glad Deb has someone willing to terrorise for her" he replied, smiling at the blonde before heading off to catch up with Debbie

Once Debbie and Shayne were out of sight Allie turned to face her girlfriend, the redhead suddenly finding her boots very interesting. Taking her hand, Allie led them down the street to find a taxi, deciding it would be better to wait until they were back at the house to talk. Bea was quiet on the journey home, she knew she had handled things badly at dinner, and she hoped that Debbie would understand why she behaved the way she did.

 _A/N: Apologies for being slack recently, the past week has felt a little bit like a Rihanna song…work, work, work, work, work…with a little bit of hockey thrown in to keep me sane!_

 _The lyrics are from 'Sober' by P!nk_


	28. Chapter 28

As soon as they entered the house Allie turned to Bea, her girlfriend looking everywhere but at her. The redhead's behaviour had puzzled her, she knew she was protective of her daughter, but it had been so out of character, Allie was beginning to wonder if she was drunk. Mumbling something about the bathroom, Bea shot out of the room and ran up the stairs, away from the blonde. Ten minutes later there was still no sign of Bea. Grabbing a couple of bottles for water from the fridge, Allie headed up the stairs, in search of the redhead.

Bea was standing beside the bed, her back to the door when Allie entered the room. Placing the bottles of water down, the blonde walked up behind her, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist, she inhaled the scent that was uniquely Bea. She could feel the tension in the older woman's body, knowing she was feeling bad about dinner.

"Talk to me, what happened tonight?"

"I fucked up, and now Debbie's pissed at me. I can't say that I blame her either, I was an arsehole"

"Not gonna argue with you on that one" Allie replied, holding the older woman tighter as she felt her try to pull away. "You made a mistake but you were coming from a good place. Talk to her in the morning when she's had time to calm down. And don't worry about Shayne, you didn't scare him off, although he may get someone else to serve you at the bar for a while…in case you go all psycho on his arse again" she added, kissing her girlfriend's neck as her hands slipped under the redhead's shirt

"He must think I'm crazy, I'm so embarrassed. That's the last time I listen to Gran, I should have known this would happen"

"Babe, everything will be fine, please stop worrying " the blonde said, her hands making short work of the button on the older woman's pants as she pressed herself closer against Bea

Bea could feel her heart rate increasing as Allie's hand slipped into her underwear. Her head was spinning from the events earlier in the evening, but as she felt her girlfriend's fingers massaging her clit her mind went blank. "I…oh…oh god" she groaned, pushing back into Allie, needing to feel more of her.

They weren't in the best position, and Allie's movement was a little restricted, but she didn't care. The sounds coming from her girlfriend's mouth were driving her crazy. She was in a constant state of arousal whenever Bea was near, and sometimes when she wasn't. Just thinking about the redhead was usually enough to get her all worked up, and on a few occasions it had happened at a really inconvenient time, like right in the middle of a shift at the bar. Once Allie's mind had gone 'there', she found it very difficult to get the images out of her mind, and had tackled Bea as soon as she walked through the door to the house on more than one occasion after getting herself into a state.

Running her tongue along the redhead's jaw, she trust two fingers deep inside her, causing the older woman to cry out. Allie's other hand drifted up under her girlfriend's shirt, pushed her bra to one side and found her left breast, Bea's nipple hardening instantly at the blonde's touch.

"I love how your body responds when I touch you"

"I love how you touch me. Please Allie, I need you…"

"Tell me what you want me to do"

"Fuck me…please…just fuck me"

Removing her fingers, Allie spun her girlfriend around and pushed her back until her back was against the wall. Tugging on Bea's pants, she dragged them down, along with her underwear, supporting her as she stepped out of them. Standing up, Allie tore Bea's shirt open, buttons flying everywhere, before dipping her head and taking the older woman's right nipple into her mouth, biting and sucking hard as she thrust her fingers back into her lover. There were times to be gentle, but right now wasn't one of them.

"Allie…oh fuck…yes" Bea moaned as she rode her girlfriend's fingers, her hips matching Allie's thrusts as she felt the blonde fill her

"Fuck Bea, you're making me so wet" Allie said, increasing the pace as she felt the redhead's walls tighten around her fingers, signalling that she was close. She could feel her own arousal building as Bea clung onto her, her nails digging into her shoulders as her hips bucked erratically.

Curling her fingers inside her lover, Allie pushed the palm of her hand against Bea's clit, sending her tumbling over the edge, the blonde following a few seconds later, calling Bea's name as she let go.

Bea's legs felt weak, and she was struggling to stand. Allie had well and truly rocked her world. Feeling her girlfriend's arms tighten around her waist, she leaned forward, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder as her breathing started to return to normal.

Wrapping her arms around the older woman, Allie guided her over to the bed, pushed her down and straddled her hips. Pulling Bea's shirt and bra off, she quickly removed her own dress, thankful that she wasn't wearing a bra. She needing to feel all of her lover, and she needed it now.

Settling herself down, she laid beside her girlfriend, one leg draped over her as her fingers drew patterns across the older woman's stomach, feeling her muscles twitch beneath her touch.

"So…back to earlier at dinner. What caused it? It's clear that something other than Shayne is bothering you"

"You want to talk about that now?" Bea asked, surprised by the change in direction her girlfriend appeared to be taking, and struggling to concentrate with her lover's naked body so close

"I figured you'd be more lucid after I made you come" the blonde replied, nuzzling on the older woman's neck as she spoke

"I was nervous. I know Shayne isn't a stranger but Debbie's my baby, and I know she's not a kid anymore, it's just hard for me to accept that she's all grown up. It's crazy, she's off at university, living her own life, but she's still my little girl. It scares me, and it hurts that she doesn't need me anymore"

"She does need you, and she always will. No one will ever replace you, and she could do a lot worse than Shayne. He's a good kid, and I know he's had his issues, but haven't we all. He cares about Debbie, he treats her well, and he seemed to understand your crazy behaviour. What more can you ask for?"

"I know. I like him and I can see how much he cares about her, I just hope I haven't driven him away with my crazy. I was talking to Gran earlier and she made the whole interrogation thing seem like a good idea. But she's crazy enough to pull it off, unlike me, I just make an arse of myself" the redhead said, stumbling over her words as Allie peppered kisses across her stomach

"It'll take more than that to put him off. And yeah, you made an arse of yourself, but so what. I happen to think you're incredibly hot when you're in protective mode" Allie replied, crawling back up the older woman's body to claim her lips

"Yeah?" Bea asked, breathless from their kiss

"Yeah. I wanted to drag you to the bathroom and ravish you, but I didn't think it would help the situation. I've been so turned on all night, you drive me wild Bea Smith" Allie replied, giggling as Bea flipped them over. "You know it baby" the older woman groaned, as her lips trailing a path down the blonde's body, closing in on her destination.

A few hours later they were so wrapped up in each other that neither of them heard Debbie arrive home. The young brunette moved quietly through the house in case her Mum and Allie were asleep. As she reached the top of the stairs she heard voices, letting her know that they were still awake. Not wanting to disturb them, she headed for her bedroom, overhearing their conversation as she passed her Mum's door.

They were cuddled up together, a sheet thrown over them as Bea played with Allie's fingers. She had been so tense when they arrived home, but Allie had spent the last few hours relaxing her, and showing her just how loved she was. The blonde was perfect in every way, and she always knew exactly what to do to make Bea feel better.

Pulling her in closer, she kissed the top of Allie's head. "Thank you"

"What for?" the younger woman asked

"For being here, for being you, and for being so perfect"

"I'm far from perfect, but I will be here for as long as you want me to be"

"You're perfect to me, and how does forever sound" Bea replied, dropping a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips

"Not long enough. Are you ok now?"

"Yeah, thanks to you. Do you think Debbie really still need me?"

"Of course she does, and once you've explained everything she'll understand. She loves you, and you're not losing her, but you have to let her make her own decisions" Allie replied, pulling Bea in closer as her eyes began to close. "I know" Bea mumbled, as sleep started to claim her.

Stopping outside her Mum's door, she heard her speak. "…do you think Debbie really still needs me?..."

"Of course she does, and once you've explained everything she'll understand. She loves you, and you're not losing her, but you have to let her make her own decisions" she heard Allie reply. Her Mums behaviour had both puzzled and annoyed her, but listening to how insecure she sounded, Debbie couldn't help but feel for her. She loved her Mum, and no matter where she was, or who she was with, she would always need her.

Walking into her room, she closed the door before crashing down on the bed. She had been exhausted after dinner, and after an hour with her friends had wanted to leave the bar. Everything that had happened with her Mum was spinning around in her head, and she wasn't in the mood to socialise anymore. Shayne had suggested that they drive around for a while, telling her that it always helped him make sense of things. Thinking back to earlier in the evening, she couldn't help but smile as she thought of Shayne.

They had been driving for about forty minutes when he pulled off the road and into a car park by the beach. Jumping out, he ran around the car, opening Debbie's door and holding out his hand to her. Grabbing Shayne's hand, she stepped out of the car, closed the door and let him lead her onto one of the large rocks on the edge of the sand. Once she was seated, he sat down behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Don't be too hard on her" he said as both of them looked out across the beach, the lights from the promenade illuminating the sand

"She acted like a crazy person"

"She did, but it's only because she cares. She was in the wrong, and I'd bet that she knows that. But she did it because she loves you, try not to forget that. I never knew my Mum, and I'd give anything for her to be able to lose her shit with me. Talk to her tomorrow, you'll both feel better once you've had some sleep, just promise me you'll hear her out"

"I'll try. What happened to your Mum? If you don't want to talk about it I understand"

"'I don't know all the details, only that she had me while she was in prison. She couldn't look after me properly so social services took me away and put me in care. She died a while later, and I never got a chance to meet her properly. We were together for six months but was so young that I can't even remember her, I don't even know what she looked like. I stayed with a family for just over six years but he got sick and they couldn't look after me anymore. After that I was moved from one foster home to another, every one worse than the last. I took off from my last one, I was nearly seventeen anyway, so they would have been kicking me out in another year" he said, holding on to her a little bit tighter as he relived his past

"That's awful, I'm so sorry. Where did you go after you left there?"

"I crashed on Rusty's couch, we'd been mates a while by then. It wasn't ideal, but it was a roof over my head, and better than where I'd come from"

"Do you still see him?"

"No. He got sprung busting cars and I took the wrap for him, thought it was the least I could do after he let me stay. He already had a record and I was a minor so thought they'd go easy on me. That was until my legal aid told me I'd be moved from juvi once I turned eighteen. Franky was really tough with me, but I'm glad she was, I would have thrown my life away if she hadn't made me see sense. I told the truth, got community service, and Rusty got sent down. He cut me off the day he got sentenced"

"I'm glad Franky made you see sense"

"Yeah, she is pretty cool, so is Allie. And your Mum, when she's not acting all wacko" he replied, laughing as Debbie slapped him playfully

"I feel like such an arse for complaining about my Mum after everything you just told me. Don't get me wrong, my childhood was far from perfect, but at least I had one parent that loved me"

"What about your Dad, where's he?"

Leaning back into Shayne, Debbie rested her head on his chest before starting to speak. She told him about the fire, and how Harry had tried to blame Bea for everything. About the huge fight she'd had with her Mum six months ago, and how awful she had felt once she found out how much he had hurt Bea, and what she had gone through to protect her over the years.

"I had no idea most of it was going on, she hid it so well. He nearly killed her on more than one occasion, and she took it every time, just to keep me safe"

"It kind of makes sense now, why she acted the way she did. She's spent the last eighteen years protecting you, and that's all she knows. Go easy on her, she meant well" Shayne said, his thumb brushing across Debbie's cheek as he wiped her tears away.

Turning off the lamp beside her bed, she pulled the sheet over her, replaying the conversation between her Mum and Allie that she had just overheard. Shayne had been right all along, and she hadn't even considered that Bea may have been feeling a little bit insecure. She had assumed that now she had Allie, she wouldn't need her as much. Deciding to talk it through with her Mum in the morning, and try to reassure her that she was still needed, she fell into a restless sleep.

Bea was up early, despite not getting to sleep until the early hours. She had woken up an hour ago, and tried, unsuccessfully to get back to sleep. Not wanting to disturb her girlfriend, she got out of bed and headed into the en-suite. Once she had showered and dressed, she wandered back into the bedroom, heading downstairs when she saw that Allie was still fast asleep.

She had been sketching in her book for around an hour when Allie walked into the kitchen, the blonde kissing her on the cheek as she crossed the room and poured herself a coffee, refilling Bea's mug while she was there. After placing the mugs down, Allie grabbed a chair, moving it closer to her girlfriend before she sat down. "What are you drawing?" she asked. Resting her head on the older woman's shoulder, she looked over at her sketchbook, seeing herself, Debbie and Bea staring back at her.

"My family" Bea said, as Allie took her hand in hers. "I love you" the blonde replied, moving in closer as Debbie came walking through the door.

"Morning" she said, grabbing a coffee before talking a seat at the table as Allie stood up and headed out of the room. "I'll leave you to it" she said when she got to the door.

"You don't have to go Allie" Debbie said, not wanting the blonde to leave on her account.

"I need a shower, and you two should talk" Allie replied before heading up the stairs. She just hoped they could smooth things over, the last thing either of them needed was tension before Debbie left again.

"I'm sorry, I was an arse"

"Yeah you were, but I think I understand. Shayne's really sweet, you should give him a chance. He never knew his Mum, and he made me promise to talk to you. I overheard you talking to Allie when I got home. You're not losing me, and wherever I am, I will always need you. You're my Mum, and no one could ever replace you"

"I know, Allie said something very similar. I'm so sorry, and I need to apologise to Shayne again, he must think I'm insane"

"A little, but he wouldn't be far wrong would he?" the brunette replied, smiling as her Mum scowled at her. "When is it you leave again?" Bea threw back, both of them laughing, relieved that they had cleared the air.

The smell of bacon drew Allie back down the stairs. After she had taken a shower she sat on the bed with her notebook and guitar, trying to finish off her latest song. She had wanted to give Bea and Debbie some time to talk things through, but she was starving after her activities with the redhead the previous night. Walking into the kitchen, she found both Smith women chatting and laughing as they cooked together, having clearly put the previous evenings issues behind them.

The house was in chaos Sunday morning. Debbie was racing around packing her bag, getting everything ready for her train journey back to university while Bea and Allie prepared lunch. The young brunette had gone out with her old school friends Friday night, and had spent the previous evening at home with her Mum and Allie. They had all huddle together on the sofa, a blanket draped over them as they watched a movie and ate junk food. Allie had suggested that she spent the night at her flat so they could have some mother daughter time but Debbie had insisted that she stayed, wanting to spend her last night with her family. The blonde had excused herself for a while after that, disappearing off into the kitchen to feed Cormack. Her eyes were red when she came back in, and both Bea and Debbie could tell that she had been crying. Sitting back down on the sofa, Allie leaned into Bea, who wrapped one arm around the blonde, and the other around her daughter. They stayed that way throughout the movie, only moving to dig into the sugary snacks that filled the coffee table.

They had all stayed up late chatting, so had overslept, resulting in them all racing around that morning. Shayne was coming over at one, and there was still so much to do. Once Debbie had packed her bag she headed downstairs to help her Mum and Allie, the blonde ushering Bea out of the kitchen and ordering her to go and take a shower.

"I love your Mum but she can be so bossy at times"

"Tell me about it. It's like being in the military sometimes, especially when she's nervous"

"I can hear you…both of you" Bea called from somewhere upstairs. Clearly they weren't speaking as quietly as they thought. "And you can stop laughing Novak, I can always send you to the dog house" the redhead added after hearing her girlfriend giggling

Once everything was prepared Allie headed upstairs to take a shower, telling Bea to stay out of the kitchen and spend some time with her daughter instead, not that she would listen, she never did. After showering, she got dressed and went back downstairs, finding both Bea and Debbie in the kitchen. Ushering them both out, she closed the door, putting a chair under the handle to keep them out, "And I don't care if you put me in the dog house, we both know you'll cave first babe" she called after hearing the redhead complaining in the other room.

It was just gone twelve thirty when Shayne arrived, bottle of wine in hand. Opening the door, Debbie greeted him, before leading him through into the lounge where her Mum was sitting on the sofa. Standing up, Bea greeted him, accepting the bottle that he was holding out to her.

"Thanks for this, but you didn't have to bring anything. I'd put it in the fridge but ALLIE has barricaded herself in the kitchen and won't let us in" Bea shouted out, hearing her girlfriend chucking from the other side of the door.

"Bite me" the blonde called out in response

"You wish"

A few seconds later they heard a noise, and the door opened slightly, Allie's face appearing in gap. "You know it baby" she replied, winking at the redhead before turning to face Shayne

"Hey Shayne, can I get you a drink? This one's so lazy that she's left me to do everything" she said, nodding her head in Bea's direction as he looked between the two women and laughed

"Sorry, they're always like this. I'm the only sane one in this family" Debbie said, smiling at their antics

"That's debatable" both Bea and Allie said at the same time

"I was just thinking the same thing" Shayne added, receiving a slap on the arm from Debbie in return

The meal had gone a lot better than it had the other night, the conversation flowing easily between the four of them. After they had eaten Allie ushered Bea and Shayne into the lounge, dragging Debbie through into the kitchen to help her clean up. She knew her girlfriend would want some time alone with Shayne to apologise for her behaviour the other night, and saw this as a good opportunity, plus she would get some help with the dishes so it was a win, win situation.

They sat opposite one another, neither of them knowing what to say for a few minutes, until Bea took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'm sorry about the other night, there really is no excuse for the way I behaved. I just want you to know I'm not usually like that, that's not who I am"

"I know, and it's ok, really. Debbie told me what you did to keep her safe when she was younger, and I understand that you just want to protect her, but I care about her, and I'm not out to hurt her in any way. I know she's busy with her degree, and there's the whole distance thing, but I promise I will never get in the way of her studies. I'm happy to visit her if she wants me to, otherwise we can see each other when she's back here. She loves you, and Allie, and I'm not trying to come between you, I promise"

"Thank you. Debbie told me what you said to her the other night, and I appreciate your honesty, but I overreacted. It happens sometimes, and I can't always control it. Ask Allie, she's been on the receiving end a few times. I'm not proud of it, but it is something I'm working on with Allie's help. I really don't know why she sticks around"

"You can't be serious. She's like a love sick puppy when you're not around, but please don't tell her I said that, she may hurt me" he replied, laughing as Bea nodded, confirming his fears

Half an hour later Debbie and Allie came walking into the room, making sure everything was ok before sitting down. They chatted until it was time for Debbie to leave. She didn't really want to go, but knew she would miss her train if she left it much longer. Bea had asked Shayne if he would drop her off at the station, thinking that it would give them some time alone together before she left. She had wanted to take her herself, but knew she was being selfish so had put her feelings to one side, and tried to see things from Debbie's point of view, something she would have to work on in the future.

After saying their goodbyes, Bea and Allie headed back into the lounge, both of them collapsing on the sofa. It had been a tiring few days, and both of them had a busy week ahead. Oli and his wife would be arriving in Melbourne the following week, and Allie knew it would be difficult, despite how well their conversations had gone so far, they still had a lot of ground to cover. Grabbing the remote, she flicked through the channels, stopping when they found a movie neither of them had seen before.

They had been watching it for a while when Bea spoke, "Is it crazy that I mess her already?"

"No sweetheart, of course not. What can I do?"

"Keep me busy"

"Do you have anything in particular in mind?"

"Maybe I could take you up on your invitation from this morning"

"And what invitation would that be?" Allie asked, catching her breath as she felt her girlfriend's teeth biting gently at her shoulder. "Was that enough of a clue?" the older woman replied, "or do you need me to show you in detail?"

"Show me…please" the blonde moaned into Bea's kiss, the redhead's hands wandering under her shirt as she crawled on top of her, the movie completely forgotten.

 _A/N: Apologies in advance._ _I'm going away for a few days so won't be able to update until the end of next week._ _I'll try to get the next chapter posted as soon as I can, and thanks again for sticking with this :)_


	29. Chapter 29

Allie was in the middle of a shift at the bar when Oli messaged her, letting her know that they had arrived safely. They had spoken on the phone the previous day, and he would be busy for the first two days with work. They had a couple of training sessions, and a game the following day, but after that he had taken a few days off. Bea was on a day shift on Tuesday, and Allie had arranged for Oli to go over to the house so they could chat.

She hadn't slept much the night before, her mind racing as she ran through the different ways her meeting with Oli could go. Allie wanted to be completely honest with him but was worried that he would disown her like her parents did when she told him the bad stuff. Bea had been incredibly supportive, staying awake and talking to her, and Allie felt terribly guilty. Her girlfriend was on nights later and she had managed three hours sleep at best. Despite the blonde's attempts at trying to get her to take a nap she had ensured her that she wasn't tired, the constant yawning giving her away.

It was just after lunch and Bea was struggling to keep her eyes open. Dragging her into the other room, Allie laid down on the sofa, pulling her girlfriend down with her and wrapping her arms around her waist. She was still feeling restless but knew the only way Bea would sleep was if she was with her. Despite her reservations Allie fell asleep shortly after the redhead, her girlfriend's steady breathing luring her into a deep slumber.

Bea was the first to wake. Untangling herself from the sleeping blonde she headed up the stairs to grab a quick shower before getting ready for work. She still had an hour and a half before she left so decided to wake Allie up, knowing she would want to freshen up before Oliver arrived. Crossing the room, she knelt down beside the sofa, leaning over, Bea kissed her girlfriend gently, knowing she had woken up when she felt herself being pulled down.

Ten minutes later Bea reluctantly pulled away before climbing off the sofa. She would have to leave for work soon and didn't want to start anything they couldn't finish, nor did she want to spend her entire shift worked up and frustrated. She had done that a few times, and according to Franky, was a complete bitch the entire shift. After ushering her girlfriend up the stairs to take a shower she started preparing dinner. They had gone shopping the previous day after Allie had said that she wanted to cook dinner for when Oli came over. Opening the fridge, Bea took the ingredients out and made a start, hoping to take some of the pressure off of her already stressed out girlfriend.

Half an hour later Allie appeared, fresh from her shower. Leaning against the frame of the door she watched as the redhead moved around the kitchen with such ease. Allie wasn't a bad cook, but she hadn't really had much opportunity until recently. Bea however was fantastic, and she was glad that her girlfriend had taken it upon herself to make dinner. She was incredibly nervous about spending time with her brother, and although she had tried to hide it, she knew that Bea had seen straight through her act.

Walking across the room she came to a stop behind the redhead, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her chin on Bea's shoulder. "Thank you for doing this, I'm so nervous I would have probably lost a finger chopping the veggies"

"I thought as much, and I happen to love your fingers so I'm being completely selfish really" Bea replied, turning in Allie's arms and kissing her softly

"Are you sure you have to go to work?" Allie replied, slipping her hands under Bea's shirt as the older woman tried to step back out of her embrace

"As much as I'd love to drag you up the stairs and throw you down on the bed, I really do have to go. And I don't think I'd make a great first impression on Oliver if he caught me with my head between your legs"

"As tempting as that sounds, you're probably right. Tomorrow however, there will be no escaping"

"I wasn't planning on trying to, or leaving the bedroom either. Now try and stay calm, and call me if you need me ok, any time. If I'm on a shout I'll call you back as soon as we're done. I love you, and I'm so proud of you, please don't ever forget that"

"I won't, I promise, and I love you too, so much. Now go before I make you really late" Allie said, kissing Bea again before ushering her out of the door.

After closing the door she walked back into the kitchen, dropping down in one of the chairs as she thought about what Bea had said. She missed her brother terribly, and really hoped they could become close again. It would hurt like hell if he rejected her when she told him about the past few years, but whatever happened, she knew her girlfriend would always be there, no matter what.

The knock on the door came just before six thirty, and after taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Allie headed down the hallway to answer it. She opened the door, finding Oliver standing there, a bottle in one hand and a bunch of flowers in the other. He was obviously miles away as he hadn't noticed that she was there. Making the most of his distraction Allie spend a few seconds studying him, and by the way his feet were shuffling around he was just as nervous as she was. Sensing that he was being watched, his head shot up, eyes locking with his sisters for the first time in thirteen years.

"Hi Sis" he said, holding out the bottle of wine and flowers. "I wasn't sure what to bring so Regan suggested both, cover all options right?" he added, smiling nervously at Allie

"You didn't need to bring anything, but tell Regan thank you, and the flowers are lovely. Come on in" Allie said, stepping aside to allow Oliver to walk through the door.

Once they were in the kitchen, he handed the bottle and flowers over to Allie, the blonde quickly pitting them in some water before taking his coat and getting him a drink.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, make yourself comfortable" she said, leading him over to the dining table

"You didn't need to go to so much trouble, a pizza would have been fine. Just don't tell Regan, she says I eat too much crap as it is"

"I wish I could take the credit. Bea did most of the work before her shift, I just put it in the oven. And it's no trouble, honestly" she replied, heading back into the kitchen to check on the food.

Dinner was comfortable, both of them keeping the conversation light as they ate. The food was delicious as always, Bea was a fabulous cook, but Allie didn't have much of an appetite, she was too nervous about the upcoming conversation. Oliver however didn't seem to be having any trouble, and even managed to polish of a second helping. One they had finished eating they took their plates through into the kitchen, returning to the table a few minutes later with their glasses filled.

Sensing the mood change, Allie took a long drink of wine before locking eyes with her brother.

"What happened Allie? I thought we were good but then you stopped returning my calls. I tried for months and all I got was your voicemail. I even tried your office and they told me you just quit and took off. I was worried sick, I just wanted to know you were ok. Did I do or say something to make you cut me off? If so I'm sorry, I never wanted that"

"No, it wasn't anything you did or said, and it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry Oli, everything came crashing down around me and I lost everything I thought I loved in a matter of half an hour. I was a mess, and I no longer had my mobile or my apartment. I wasn't ignoring you, I never got your messages. Things were really bad and I didn't want you to see me like that. My plan was to get back on my feet quickly, then get in contact with you again, it just took a lot longer than I expected"

"What happened? And just how bad is really bad?" Oliver asked, concerned about what his sister was about to disclose

"Will you promise that you'll let me tell you everything before you judge me, and if you want to leave after that then I understand. But I really hope that you'll stay" Allie replied, feeling like she wanted to throw up

"You've got me worried now Al, but I promise" he said, reaching over the table and placing his hand on top of Allie's, squeezing it gently

Deciding that they would both need something stronger to tackle this conversation, Allie stood up and walked into the other room, coming back a couple of minutes later with a bottle of scotch and two glasses. Pouring them both a large measure, she placed the bottle down on the table, locked eyes with Oliver and started to fill him in on the events of the past four years.

She told him about Mia, and how she ended up on the streets, about her time on the streets and what she ended up doing to survive, the drugs, the prostitution, and how she had felt so low towards the end, and hadn't really cared if she lived or died.

"So what changed? How did you get out of it?"

"Bea. I was sleeping in an abandoned building one night when it caught fire. Bea's crew responded to the call and she was the one that pulled me out of the building. I was out of my head and didn't know anything about it until I woke up in the hospital the next day. The doctor had found my stash and was going to call the cops but someone stopped her, got rid of the evidence instead. I found out the next day that it was the firefighter that had rescued me. I was a stranger to her, but she treated me better than the people who claimed to love me. She treated me like I mattered, despite where she found me. I found out when she was next on shift and went to find her. I hadn't even seen her by this point, but I think I'd already started to fall for her. I went over to the station and there she was, like a goddess in uniform, and she was so sweet. I had lost what little money I had in the fire, but she had found it. I went back to the station the following night to pick it up but they were on a shout. The weather was horrendous and I'd got caught out in it. She let me take a shower, lent me some dry clothes, fed me and gave me her bed for the rest of the night. She was the first person in three years to show me any real kindness, and I wanted to spend more time with her, get to know her better, but I didn't want her to see the drugged up version of me. It wasn't pretty, and I was so ashamed of myself so I went cold turkey. I stayed at a shelter every night, started applying for jobs, and more importantly, stayed away from the drugs"

"Did she know about everything?"

"Not at that point, no. I went back to the station a couple of days later to return her clothes but she wasn't there. I hadn't seen her for just over a week, so decided to visit the station, hoping she would be there. I was on my way when I ran into one of my old clients, and he was not happy that I had decided to quit. He tried roughing me up, forcing himself on me, then someone grabbed him, punched him and kicked him in the bollocks. It was Bea. They were on their way back from a shout and she saw him drag me into the doorway. She took me back to the station with her, got me some clean clothes and took care of me again. She gave me a lift back to the shelter but I had missed curfew, so she took me back to her house. I told her everything that night, and expected her to throw me out, but she didn't. She cooked me dinner, let me stay and found me somewhere to live. I've got a flat above the bar I work at. Bea was meeting her friends from work the following night, and asked me to go with her. One of the bar staff had called in sick and it was really busy so I offered to help. At the end of the night Liz, my new landlady, offered me a job. My whole life had turned around in a matter of two days, and I had Bea to thank for it all"

"Sounds like an incredible woman you've got there Scrappy. So, when did things change between you?"

"We were spending a lot of time together as friends, but I was already head over heels in love with her. Then one day, about three months later we went out for lunch. We had just finished eating when Mia walked in, my ex from four years ago. Bea could see something was wrong, and when I told her what it was she suggested that I waited outside while she paid so I wouldn't have to see her. Mia spotted me and followed me outside. Bea came out a few minutes later, and I must have looked really uncomfortable, so she walked over to where we were standing, wrapped her arms around me and introduced herself as my girlfriend. Mia couldn't have looked that convinced, so Bea kissed me. I know it's a cliché, but I saw stars. When she pulled away Mia had gone. We both had to go to work so didn't talk about it until the following day. I came over here, she apologised and I told her I liked her as more than a friend. I wasn't expecting anything from her, she's really shy and the only relationship she'd ever had was with her arsehole of an ex-husband, but I had to try. Turned out that she felt the same, and we've been together ever since"

Standing up, Oliver walked around the table, pulling Allie to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her as he spoke. "I'm glad she was there, I just wish you would have called me Allie. You're my baby sister and I would never turn my back on you, no matter what happens. I'm not Mum or Dad, and I love you no matter what. I'm so sorry you had to go through all that, but it seems like you've found someone really special"

"I love you too you big doofus. And I have, she's amazing" Allie replied. Grabbing the bottle of scotch and their glasses, she led Oliver through into the lounge. Placing the bottle and glasses down, she excused herself and headed to the bathroom, leaving him to sit the sofa. Allie could feel the tears building up, and needed a few minutes to compose herself. The evening had gone better than expected so far, she just hoped she could make it through the rest of it without screwing up.

Scanning the room, Oliver noticed several photographs. Standing up, he wandered over, picking one of them up he looked down at an image of Allie and Bea together on a beach. He could tell by the way that they were looking at each other that they were very much in love. Placing the photo back down, he picked up the next one, the picture showing Bea and a teenage girl, both smiling at the camera.

"That's Debbie, Bea's daughter" Allie said as she came back into the room, spotting Oli holding one of the photos

"Where is she tonight?" he asked, placing the photo back down and taking a seat beside Allie on the sofa

"She's at university. She was home a couple of weeks ago for the holidays but Bea really misses her when she's gone"

"So that makes her at least eighteen then. How old is Bea?"

"She's thirty seven, and yeah, Debbie's eighteen…going on thirty"

"And you get on ok with her?"

"Yeah she's great. I was really worried at first in case she flipped when she found out about us. Bea said it wouldn't change anything between us but I knew it would. I was so scared that I was going to lose her, but Debbie took it really well. I've never met anyone like Bea before, she see's thing so differently to most people. She saw me, or at least the person I wanted to be, and everything seems so much better when she's with me"

"I'm glad. She seems really good for you, and I can't wait to meet her" Oliver said, a buzzing sound coming from Allie's phone temporarily stopping the conversation. Reaching down, Allie grabbed her phone, noticing she had a message from Bea

 ** _Hey beautiful, is everything ok? B xx_**

 ** _Good, really good._** **** ** _I miss you though A xx_**

 ** _I miss you too baby, I can't wait to see your beautiful face B xx_**

Feeling her phone vibrate, Bea opened the message, seeing Allie and Oliver sitting on the sofa, smiling into the camera.

"Your girl switch teams Red?" Franky asked, grabbing Bea's phone out of her hand and looking at the photo

"It's her brother you arsehole"

Draping her arm around the redhead's shoulder, Franky opened the camera on Bea's phone and switched it to selfie mode. "Smile Red" she said, leaning in and kissing Bea on the cheek before snapping a photo and sending it to Allie

Opening the photo, Allie laughed at the look on her girlfriend's face as Franky kissed her on the cheek. Turning the screen, she showed it to Oli. "They're a bunch of nutters"

"She's hot, well done sis. The brunette's fit too"

"First of all that's my girlfriend you're perving on, second, Franky's engaged, and very, very gay, and third, you're married"

"I know, and I would never cheat on Regan, she's the only one for me. But that doesn't mean I can't appreciate a beautiful woman, or women when I see them"

Grapping her phone, she pushed her brother playfully, before sending a message to Franky

 ** _Hands off my girl Doyle!_**

They chatted for a while, and to Allie it felt like they had never been apart. Oliver told her he had to work for a few more days while he was in town, but wanted her and Bea to come to the game the night before he left. Allie knew that Bea wasn't a fan of cricket, and she didn't have a clue either, but she could see how important it was to her brother and knew her girlfriend wouldn't mind going along with her, especially if she promised to make it up to her afterwards.

Allie had just returned from the kitchen with a couple of beers when Oliver turned to her and spoke. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I was just wondering why you decided to track me down now. I'm glad you did, but what changed?"

"Bea. I was so ashamed of myself and what I had become, but she never judged me. I still don't know what she sees in me, and I know she can do so much better than me, but she believes in me in a way that no one ever has done. She's from New Zealand originally, and we went over there to visit her Gran. Edith's a force to be reckoned with, and after she sent Bea to pick up some lunch she ordered me to stay away from her, claimed I would get bored of her and leave. I'd never been so angry in my life, and never wanted to fight for someone so much. I knew how important Edith was to Bea, but I couldn't have her undermining our relationship like that. I lost it with her, told her I loved Bea and was about to leave when she laughed at me. Turned out it was all a test to see if I loved Bea enough to fight for us. I passed and she accepted me as part of the family. I met one of Bea's cousins and his wife as well, and they made me feel like part of the family. As good as it was, it made me realise how much I missed you. I felt stronger too, like I was worthy of being loved for who I was"

"I'm glad you called. I tried for so long to find you, I was so worried. I figured you decided to cut all ties with the family, not that I could blame you. I saw Sam six months ago, he was in town so decided to call in at the training ground"

"You were never like the others, and I'm sorry I disappeared like that, I promise it won't happen again. How was Sam?"

"He was an obnoxious arsehole, just like Dad. It was the first time I'd seen him in two years, and he gets worse every time"

"What about the parents, do you see them?" she asked

"I got a letter from Dad when I first started working with the international team, guess I'd finally done something he could brag about to his friends. I didn't reply. Mum left him two years after you took off. She lives in the states now. The last I heard she was living with some guy not much older than you, and she had a new face, the joys of living in LA, Sam has seen her a handful of times but he's still really close to Dad"

"Guess that explains his arshole-ishness then. He always was a mini version of Dad, even when we were young"

"Are you going to contact any of them?" Oliver asked, although deep down he already knew the answer.

"No, I'm happy for the first time in what feels like forever. I don't want any of their negative bullshit spoiling that. I'm sorry if that sounds harsh"

"No not at all. And I'm glad you're happy, you deserve it Allie. Now enough of the heavy stuff, tell me more about that hot girlfriend of yours" Oliver said, nudging his sister and laughing as her face lit up at the mention of her girlfriend. They had come a long way in a few hours, and he was so happy that she was back in his life again.

They chatted for another couple of hours, Allie learning more about Oli's wife Regan, and how they met. She told her brother about Bea's cousin Logan, and how the redhead had punched him after he had tried to grab her. After hearing that, Oliver made a mental note not to get on Bea's bad side, but he was glad that Allie had someone looking out for her. His sister was tough, she always had been, but it comforted him knowing Bea had her back.

Allie had told her brother about the open mic night that she sometimes played at, and he asked if it would be ok with her if they came to see her. After a quick call to Ash, she had arranged to join them for a few songs, and had even agreed to play another original track. It was only after she had given Oli the details that she began to wonder what she had done. "Way to go and put extra pressure on yourself Novak", she thought to herself. She was just glad her girlfriend would be there to calm her down.

It was just after midnight when Oliver left, not wanting to leave Regan alone for too long. After unloading the dishwasher, and cleaning the kitchen Allie headed to upstairs. She hated sleeping alone, but felt so much closer to Bea when she was in her bed. The whole house smelt of the redhead, and Allie loved it. Climbing into bed, she grabbed her phone and called Bea, hoping her girlfriend would be available to chat for a while. If she couldn't feel her arms around her, she needed to hear her voice. The phone rang for a while then went to voicemail. Leaving a quick message, Allie hung up, knowing the redhead would be on a shout. Placing her phone down, Allie snuggled up in the duvet, falling asleep a short while later.

They had just got back from a shout, anther lift entrapment. Those things had a mind of their own recently, they had been called out to more incidents in the past month than the six months previous, and Bea knew there was a reason she preferred to take the stairs. After removing her turnout gear she headed into her quarters to make a start on her paperwork. Fletch was on cooking duty and she was hoping to get a good start on the report before she ate, knowing she wouldn't be able to move afterwards. Franky was by far the best cook out of her crew, but Fletch was a close second. Sitting down at her desk, she grabbed her phone, noticing she had a missed call from Allie. After checking the time of the call and listening to the voicemail, she decided to send her girlfriend a message, thinking she would be asleep by now as the call was over an hour ago. Allie sounded happy so hopefully her evening who her brother had gone well, the last thing the blonde needed was to be rejected by another member of her family.

The remainder of their shift had passed without any more callouts, which was a good thing. The food had been fantastic, and most of the crew had collapsed on the sofa or their bunks afterwards, needing time to recover. The only one not affected by it was Vera, which should have been surprising given her tiny frame. Had Bea not suspected for a while that there was something between her and Fletch, she would have been shocked at how well she dealt with his portion sizes. It was quite obvious that she was accustomed to it, especially given how well they seemed to move around the kitchen together. She made a mental note to speak to Vera about it on their next shift. The fire department didn't like to promote partners working together, but unless it became an issue and affected either of their jobs, Bea was happy for them.

After taking a shower, she dressed and jumped on her bike, riding home to her girlfriend. She had worried about Allie last night, and didn't want to disturb them, but couldn't stop herself from sending her a message. She figured it would be less disruptive than a phone call, and when she had received the image of Allie and Oliver smiling into the camera, she felt so much better. The next big hurdle was meeting them herself. Bea knew how important Oliver was to her girlfriend, and she really hoped that he liked her, the last thing Allie needed was tension between the two of them. Pulling up into the garage, she cut the engine, climbed off the bike and headed inside, needing to feel Allie in her arms. Fourteen hours was far too long.

 _A/N: Apologies for the delay in posting this. I was away for a few day and managed to pick up a bug when I got back, which put me on my arse for a few days!_

 _The next chapter won't take as long to post_ _J_


	30. Chapter 30

Allie was still asleep when Bea arrived home. Not wanting to wake her, she headed back downstairs to make a start on breakfast. Half an hour later, she wandered into the bedroom and placed the tray on top of the drawers before crossing the room. Climbing on the bed, she crawled over to Allie, the blonde still fast asleep and unaware that she was there. Bea sat beside her for a few minutes, watching her sleep. She was so beautiful, and she loved coming home to find Allie in her bed. She never wanted to be apart from the blonde, and the first time the thought ran through her mind, she expected the panic to follow, but it never did. Things were a little bit crazy at the minute, with Oliver and Regan visiting, but once things had calmed down she was planning on asking Allie to move in with her.

Allie felt like she was being watched. Opening her eyes slightly, she could see the light coming from the window, as well as a figure sitting beside her. Knowing it was Bea, she rolled over onto her back, stretching out her muscles. "What are the chances of you being in uniform when I open my eyes?" she asked, having just woken from a very pleasant dream involving her girlfriend in her turnout gear.

"I hate to disappoint, but I left it back at the station. I did make you breakfast though, does that get me any brownie points?" Bea replied, leaning down and kissing Allie on the forehead

Opening her eyes, Allie smiled at Bea, her gaze raking over the older woman's body, taking in the Melbourne Fire Department shirt. It wasn't quite the same as in the dream, but getting to remove any type of clothing from the redhead was something she would never get tired of doing.

Jumping out of bed, Allie headed for the bathroom to brush her teeth, peering back around the doorframe she locked eyes with Bea. "Best girlfriend ever. Be right back babe" she said, blowing the older woman a kiss before disappearing into the bathroom

After brushing her teeth and freshening up, Allie headed back into the bedroom, finding Bea sitting on the bed, her back resting on the headboard and a tray on her lap. Taking a seat beside her girlfriend, she accepted the cup of coffee that was being handed to her. "What did I do to deserve this?" she asked, turning to face the older woman.

"I love you being here when I get home. That, and I figured you didn't eat that much last night so thought you might be hungry"

"I'm hungry for you" the blonde said, winking at her girlfriend as she stroked her thigh teasingly

"Then eat up, you're going to need the energy" Bea relied, kissing Allie quickly before placing the tray of food between them.

Allie filled Bea in on the events of the previous evening as they ate breakfast, telling her that Oli and Regan would be coming to Fuel to see her play that night.

"How do you feel about that?" Bea asked

"Ok I think. I'm glad he wants to come and see me, but I'm so nervous already, and its hours away"

"I'm sure I can find a way to take your mind off everything" Bea replied. Grabbing the tray, she placed it on the bedside table, before turning back to her girlfriend. Leaning forward, she captured Allie's lips in a long, slow kiss, her hand moving under the blonde's top and roaming gently over her stomach. Wrapping her arms around Bea's waist, Allie pulled her down so she was laying on top of her. Deepening the kiss, her hands moved down, grabbing onto her girlfriend's arse as she raised her hips, causing Bea to whimper.

Breathless, Allie reluctantly broke away. Tugging on her girlfriend's shirt, she lifted it up and over her head, throwing it down, before removing her bra. Sitting up slightly, she pushed Bea back, taking her right nipple into her mouth. Allie could feel her arousal building as Bea threw her head back, pushing her chest forward. Grazing her teeth over her lover's hardened nipple, she fumbled with the button on Bea's pants, desperate to remove any remaining barrier between her and the body she was dying to worship.

Pulling back slightly, Bea removed Allie's shirt before climbing off of both her, and the bed. Removing her own pants and underwear, she climbed back on the bottom of the bed, positioning herself between Allie's ankles. Slowly, she kissed her way up the younger woman's right leg, nipping and biting gently when she reached her inner thigh, her heart racing as she felt Allie trembling beneath her touch. Stopping as she reached the apex of her girlfriend's thighs, Bea hooked her fingers in the waistband of the blonde's underwear, dragging them down her legs and discarding them on the floor. Kissing her way up Allie's other leg, she settled herself between the younger woman's legs, lifting her girlfriend's hips slightly as she swiped her tongue along her dripping wet centre.

"Fuck…" Allie cried out as she felt Bea's tongue on her. She was so turned on that she knew she wouldn't last long

Pulling away slightly, Bea kissed her way up Allie's body, stopping to pay her breasts the attention that they deserved. She loved Allie's breasts, they fit perfectly in her hands, and the way the blonde arched her back off the bed when she nipped and sucked at the hardened buds sent a fresh wave of arousal cursing through her body.

"Please baby" Allie groaned. She had woken up aroused following her dream, and Bea's mouth on her was driving her crazy

"Tell me what you want Allie, I need to hear you say it"

"Fuck me, please. I need your fingers deep inside me, filling me, fucking me…hard…"

Bea loved it when Allie talked dirty, and it made her so wet. "That's one hell of a dirty mouth you've got on you Novak" Bea said, slipping two fingers inside her girlfriend, the blonde moaning loudly as she entered her

"'You love it. I bet your so fucking wet for me right now"

"Always, you make me crazy Allie. I don't want anyone else touching you like this, ever"

"I'm yours, I only want you. You turn me on so much. I only have to look at you and my panties are dripping wet. You're so fucking hot Bea, I could come just looking at you. Please…don't stop"

"Never" the redhead replied, her voice thick with arousal as she added another finger, thrusting hard into the younger woman as Allie wrapped her legs around Bea's waist, opening herself up to be taken completely.

Bea's hand was soaked through, Allie was so wet, and it was making her crazy, knowing it was all for her. Leaning down, she took the blonde's bottom lip between her teeth, tugging on it slightly before crashing their lips together in a dirty kiss.

"Come for me baby" the redhead said, before kissing and biting at Allie's pulse point, her thumb flicking over the blonde's clit.

Allie felt her muscles tense and her entire body tremble, before her orgasm tore through her. She came hard, screaming Bea's name as her back arched off the bed, desperate to drag it out as long as possible. She could feel Bea's fingers deep inside her, guiding her through wave after wave of pleasure. Hearing a loud moan, she watched as Bea collapsed on top of her, her eyes clamped shut, cheeks flushed and breathing heavy.

Be loved watching Allie lose control like that, and all the dirty talk had worked her up into a frenzy. She had been close just listening to the words fall from her girlfriend's beautiful mouth, but as she felt her walls tighten around her fingers, and watched as her back arched, it was all too much. She had tried to ignore the throbbing between her legs as she touched Allie, but as she called her name, Bea lost all control, coming hard as Allie continued to move beneath her, riding out her own high.

A couple of hours later, Allie was much more relaxed than she had been earlier that morning. They had just taken a shower, resulting in round six, or was it seven? Her brain had gone to mush a while ago, and she had lost the ability to count. She was just glad the neighbours were at work, there was no way they wouldn't have heard her screaming Bea's name had they been home.

Once they were dressed they headed downstairs to grab some lunch before they headed out. Allie needed to go and see Ash to run over a couple of the songs before their gig that night, and Bea wanted to speak to Franky. She was worried that she was moving too fast, and as much as she wanted Allie to move in, she didn't want to scare her girlfriend off. The whole relationship thing was still so alien to her in so many ways, and she knew that out of all her friends, Franky would be completely honest with her, even if she didn't like the answer.

After lunch, Allie headed over to Ash's place to meet with the guys, Bea had suggested that she take the car, and she would use the bike. They were planning on staying at the flat as it would be late by the time Allie had wrapped everything up at the bar, and that way the redhead could go straight to the station the following morning. Allie spent a couple of hours with the guys going over the two new tracks, before she headed over to the bar to set everything up.

Franky had been surprised when she received the message from Bea, asking if she could come over for a chat. She knew that Allie would be working the late shift at the bar, and possibly performing as well, so had assumed the redhead would want to send the day with her girlfriend while she had the chance. She just hoped that there wasn't trouble in paradise. Bea had been through so much over the years, and it was great to see her finally happy. And despite not knowing Allie for that long, she had grown fond of the cheeky blonde. She was clearly smitten with Bea, and they were really good together.

Hearing a knock on the door, she headed down the hallway and answered it. Stepping aside to allow Bea to enter, she closed the door before leading her friend into the lounge. Once they were both seated on the sofa, Franky turned to face her friend before speaking. "Spit it out Red, I know something's got your undies in a knot"

"I…err…I want to ask Allie to move in with me but I don't want to scare her off" Bea said, her nerves showing as she spoke

"Why would you scare her off?"

"I don't know if I'm moving too fast. I have no idea how these things work, what the timescale is for this kind of commitment"

"There are no rules Red, and everyone is different. Does it feel too soon to you?"

"No. I would have asked her months ago but I've been shit scared"

"You don't think I was when I asked Gidge to marry me? I was shitting tower blocks. But sometimes you have to take a leap and go for it. You might fall on your arse, and you might not, but if you love her like I think you do then you have to take that chance"

"So you think she'll say no?" Bea asked, almost afraid to hear the answer

"Fucking hell Red, have you seen the way she looks at you? Blondie's completely smitten, and there's no way she'll say no. I'm pretty sure she'd have U-hauled after a couple of days given half the chance" Franky replied. Surely Bea could see how much Allie loved her. Everyone who came into contact with them could see, it was blindingly obvious.

Once everything was set up, Allie headed upstairs to take a shower and get ready. Liz had given her the night off from the bar, knowing she would be busy enough with all the artists as well as her own performance. She was grateful, the previous day had been exhausting, and it would give her a bit of time to relax before she was needed downstairs. Bea had messaged her ten minutes ago, letting her know she was on her way, and she was looking forward to being alone with her. No matter how much time they spent together, Allie couldn't get enough, she just hoped that she wasn't smothering the older woman. The last thing she wanted to do was scare her off.

She was in her underwear, going through her closet trying to decide what to wear when she heard Bea come in. A few seconds later she felt her girlfriend's arms wrap around her waist, and soft lips ghosting over her neck. "Miss me?" she asked, leaning back in the girlfriend's embrace

"So much" Bea replied, closing her eyes and inhaling the scent that was uniquely Allie. "I need to jump in the shower, how long have you got until you need to be downstairs?" she added, her fingers drawing patterns on the blonde's exposed stomach. Having Allie so close, especially in only her underwear, was extremely distracting, and Bea could feel her arousal building again. It was crazy, she was nearly thirty eight, yet she felt like a horny teenager.

"About forty minutes, but if you keep doing that I won't be going anywhere. Now go and get in the shower before I jump you. I've got plans for you later, and I'll need a lot more time than that" the blonde replied, stepping out of her girlfriend's embrace and pushing her towards the bathroom.

Allie dressed quickly and headed downstairs when she heard the shower being turned off. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep her hands off Bea if she hung around in the flat any longer, so decided to put a bit of distance between them. The last thing she wanted was to be all flushed when Oli and Regan arrived. She didn't have time for another shower, and meeting your brother's wife for the first time, smelling like sex, probably wasn't the best way to make a good first impression.

When Bea stepped out of the bathroom, she noticed that Allie had gone. Disappointment ran through her, quickly followed my relief. She had no idea what had gotten into her recently, every time she saw Allie, she wanted, no, needed her. From the minute they had taken that step in their relationship the pull between them had been electric, but for the past couple of months Bea had been struggling to control herself around her girlfriend, not that the blonde ever complained. She just didn't want Allie to think that was all she was interested in. After drying her hair and putting on a little make-up, Bea got dressed and headed downstairs. She could feel another conversation with Franky coming on, and she knew the tattooed brunette wouldn't let her live this one down for a very long time.

Walking through the door leading to the bar, Bea scanned the room. Allie was busy helping the first act set up, and Franky, Maxine and Smiles were over by the bar chatting. Crossing the room, she spoke to Liz briefly, before walking over to the trio and dragging Franky off to one side.

"Sup Red?"

"I need to talk to you again. It's important and kind of embarrassing. Come through into the back for a few minutes, we can't talk here" the redhead replied, leading Franky through into the office

Franky perched against the edge of the desk, watching Bea pace up and down the small room. A few minutes had passed and the redhead hadn't said a word. Deciding to take control, Franky reached out and grabbed her friend's arm, stopping her from pacing.

"Come on Red, it can't be that bad surely. You didn't get caught rooting did you?"

"What? No! I err…it's just"

"Fuck sake, spit it out. Whatever it is I'm sure I've done worse, several times"

"How many times a week do you and Bridget…"

"What?"

"You're going to make me say it aren't you?"

"Yep, now grow a pair and spit it out. Neither of us are getting any younger"

"Have sex. How many times a week do you and Bridget have sex. There, happy now?"

"Very. And it depends"

"On what?"

"Shift patterns mainly. On a bad week we can go for days without seeing each other. We find other ways though, you've got to improvise. Why do you ask, is the honeymoon period over already?"

"No, the opposite, or at least from my side. I want her all the time, and I'm worried that there's something wrong with me. I haven't got a fucking clue about relationships and I expected it at first, but we've been together for ten months now and I can't keep my hands off her. Is that normal?"

"There are no rules Red, and every relationship's different. But for the record, when you stop wanting each other that's usually when there's a problem, so stop worrying and enjoy yourself for once"

"But I don't want her to think that's all I want her for, or for her to feel like she has to…you know…to make me happy. I love just sitting and talking to her, and doing simple things together like cooking dinner. It's not just about the sex, as fantastic as it is, and I don't want her to think that it is"

"Talk to her, tell her what's on your mind. I think you might be surprised, and I'm sure you're not the only one feeling like this. I see how she looks at you, and it's definitely not PG. But you need to be honest with her. I know it's hard, and Gidge still gets frustrated with me sometimes for bottling shit up, but it's the only way"

"Thanks Franky, I appreciate it, again. Twice in one day, I'm making a habit of this aren't I?"

"Anytime Red, especially if it's a good problem like this one. I always knew you were a secret Lezza, I'm just surprised you've managed to resist my charms all these years. Novak must be something special"

"She is, and I can't imagine ever being without her"

"Right, enough of the mushy crap, I want details. What's your favourite position? I like it when Gidge…"

"Fuck sake Franky. I'm never going to discuss that with you…ever. Now come on, I owe you a drink and I don't want Allie sending out a search party for me. Plus she'll kick your arse if she finds us in here together" Bea replied, pushing a laughing Franky out of the door before locking it behind her.

Once they were back in the bar, Bea ordered a round of drinks, ordering Franky a JD and coke as well as her usual beer. She was loud, blunt, and would tease her relentlessly over this, but she really was a great friend, and Bea was grateful.

Looking up from the stage, Allie spotted her girlfriend practically dragging Franky through into the back. She had no idea what was going on, but from the look on the redhead's face it was serious. She just hoped everything was ok. About twenty minutes later she saw them both come back through into the bar, Bea ordering a round of drinks for all her friends before turning and heading towards her, a bottle of water in her hand. It was still quite early, and the bar was only just starting to fill up, giving Allie the opportunity to study her girlfriend as she crossed the room. Coming to a stop in front of her, Bea handed her the bottle of water before tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, her touch sending a rush of heat through Allie's body.

"Thanks. Is everything ok? I saw you marching Franky into the back"

"Everything's fine Alliecat. I just needed to talk to her about something and didn't want to do it in front of the others. You look stunning by the way, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I'm glad you like. I don't want your eyes on anyone but me tonight"

"I don't want to look at anyone else, only you. Although I may need a cold shower by the end of the night"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that when we go upstairs" the blonde replied, running her finger across the exposed section of Bea's collar bone, before dipping lower, towards her breasts.

"Hey, Oli's here. Come on, let's go and say hi" she added, as she stepped away from her girlfriend, laughing as Bea growled in frustration at the break in contact

"Fucking tease" Bea whispered in her ear as they crossed the room, hand in hand.

Allie could feel the nerves radiating off of her girlfriend as they crossed the room. She knew exactly how Bea was feeling, having felt the same when she met Edith and Oscar when they were in New Zealand.

"Relax, they'll love you" she said, stopping and pulling Bea in close

"I hope so, I'm scared Allie"

"I've got you, and I won't let you fall. You're safe with me and I'm so in love with you. Just be yourself, and everything will be fine. Trust me"

"I do, and I love you too, I just don't want to fuck this up" Bea replied. Taking a deep breath, she squeezed Allie's hand. "Right, let's get this over with" she added as they continued their journey across the room, their hands locked together.

As she approached her brother, Allie could see the same look in Regan's eyes as she'd just seen in Bea's, this couldn't be easy for her either. Running her thumb over the back of her girlfriend's hand, Allie broke the contact, pulling Oli into a quick hug, not wanting to leave Bea and Regan standing there for long.

"You must be Regan. It's great to meet you, and well done for putting up with this doofus" Allie said, hugging her brother's wife. She wasn't quite sure how to handle it, but decided to take the plunge and go in for a hug. Luckily she seemed ok with the contact, hugging Allie back almost instantly.

Pulling back she turned to Bea, her hand coming to rest at the bottom of the redhead's back, hoping to provide her some comfort. "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Bea" she said, stepping back when Oliver grabbed the redhead, and pulled her into what can only be described as a bear hug.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you. Scrappy talked about you nonstop last night, I feel like I know you already"

"It's great to meet you too. I was so nervous" Bea replied

"Me too, I'm glad I wasn't the only one. I'm Regan by the way. If I wait for Oliver here to introduce us we'll all have aged ten years"

Once everyone had gotten acquainted, Bea headed to the bar to get a round of drinks, Oli offering to help. The pair returned a few minutes later and began to chat.

"I'm so happy to finally meet the woman that's got my baby sister so whipped. What's your secret? I really want to know" Oliver said, noticing Allie's cheeks colour as her eyes locked with Bea's. "On second thoughts, maybe I don't want to know" he added, causing the three of them to burst out laughing

"I have my ways, but I'm afraid that's all I can divulge" Bea replied, causing Allie to blush again. The tables were well and truly turned, and she was loving watching the blonde squirm for a change.

They chatted for a while longer, Bea pointing out their friend's across the room, as Allie gave a brief description of them all, telling Regan to watch out for Franky. "She's harmless, she just can't help herself"

"I thought she was engaged?" Oliver said, remembering her from the photo on Allie's phone the previous evening

"She is, but that's just Franky. She's been hitting on me for years, it's just how she is. If she bothers you let me know and I'll deal with her" Bea said, knowing it was only a matter of time before the tattooed brunette spotted Regan. She knew most people who came to the bar, so any new face was a challenge.

"Deal with her?" Oliver asked

"Yeah. I'll threaten to tell Bridget, her fiancé. I've known Franky a long time, and I've never seen her so whipped. She's a natural flirt but she doesn't mean any harm" Bea replied.

Half an hour later Allie had to go and help set up for the next artist, leaving Bea with Oliver and Regan. Liz had wandered over a few minutes ago, and was currently deep in conversation with Oliver about cricket. He had tried to talk to Bea about it, but she had absolutely no idea, and it appeared Regan didn't either, much to Oliver's obvious frustration. So when Liz appeared, and showed the slightest bit of interest, there was no stopping him.

"We could literally leave here, see a movie, and take a two week vacation…and he'd still be talking about bloody cricket when we got back" Regan said to Bea, both of them laughing at his enthusiasm

Allie watched them from across the room. Oli was deep in conversation with Liz, and Bea and Regan appeared to be getting on well. As if sensing she was being watched, Bea turned her head, her eyes locking with Allie's. The intensity of the redhead's gaze sent a shiver down Allie's spine, and all she wanted to do way walk over there, wrap her arms around her, and never let go. Franky approaching them broke her focus, her eyes glancing between the brunette's and Bea's, hoping her girlfriend was picking up on her message. Watching on, she saw as Bea positioned herself close to Regan as Franky arrived beside her. The tattooed brunette leaned in and said something to Regan, and Allie felt herself tense up. Continuing to watch, she saw Regan reply, and whatever she said caused Franky to throw her head back laughing, it looked like her sister-in-law could handle herself after all. Smiling at Bea, she went back to what she was doing, happy that things were ok. She just had to get through the gig later, and the evening would be a success.


	31. Chapter 31

Ash had made a couple of changes to their set list, swapping the order of a few tracks around. They would be finishing with Allie's song, and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. She was happy that he thought it was good enough, but it added to the mountain of pressure she was already putting on herself. They had almost finished their penultimate song, and as Allie scanned the room, she took in the sight before her. Oli and Regan were in the middle of the crowd, dancing like a pair of lunatics, only being slightly upstaged by Boomer, who was currently on a break from the bar. She was pretty sure her friend had created a whole new genre, and what she lacked in rhythm she made up for in enthusiasm. Bea had been standing with Franky and Smiles, but had gradually gotten closer to the stage during their set, knowing it helped her girlfriend having her close by.

As they finished the track, Ash let everyone know that the next song would be their last of the evening, before handing control over to Allie. It was her song, so he thought it only fair that she took the credit.

"Thanks for coming to see us and I hope you've enjoyed it as much as we have. As Ash said, this is our last song and it's one of mine, so blame me if it's shit. I hope you all like it, and I want to dedicate this one to my girl. Thank you for believing in me, and I love you, always" she said, her eyes locking with Bea, who looked back at her with tears in her eyes.

Smiling at the redhead, Allie stepped forward as the music started. Grabbing the stand, she secured the mic before starting to sing.

 _I remember us alone  
Waiting for the light to go  
Don't you feel that hunger?  
I've got, so many secrets to show  
When I saw you on that stage  
I shiver with the look you gave  
Don't you hear that rhythm?  
Can you show me how we can escape_

 _(Ooh oh oh oh, ooh oh oh ooh)  
I was biting my tongue  
I was trying to hide  
(Ooh oh oh oh, ooh oh oh ooh)  
I'll forget what I've done  
I'll be redefined_

 _It's shaking the sky and I'm following lightning  
I'll recover if you keep me alive  
Don't leave me behind  
Can you see me I'm shining  
And it's you that I've been waiting to find  
I'm holding it all tonight  
Unfolding it all tonight  
You know that you make it shine  
And it's you that I've been waiting to find  
I'm holding it all tonight  
Unfolding it all tonight  
You know that you make it shine  
It's you that I've been waiting to find_

Allie was like a drug, and Bea was well and truly addicted. Everyone's eyes were on the blonde standing centre stage, and Allie's eyes were still on her. It always amazed Bea how with one look from her girlfriend, she could forget everyone and everything around her.

 __ _Now that we can hear that sound  
Now that you can hold me down  
You can pull me under  
You can raze everything to the ground  
Everything I can arrange,  
Every part of me you change  
Just hold me together, tell me  
Tell me you'll always want me to stay_

 _(Ooh oh oh oh, oh oh oh ooh)  
I was biting my tongue  
I was trying to hide  
(Ooh oh oh oh, oh oh oh ooh)  
I'll forget what I've done  
I'll be redefined_

Glancing around the room, Allie spotted Oli and Regan, her brother's wide smile giving her a much needed confidence boost. She had felt extra pressure with them being there, but they both seemed to be enjoying themselves, which was a good sign. Hopefully.

 __ _It's shaking the sky and I'm following lightning  
I'll recover if you keep me alive  
Don't leave me behind  
Can you see me I'm shining  
And it's you that I've been waiting to find_

 _Wanna be the one you steal  
I wanna be the one you shield  
I wanna be the one  
That your love, that your love can heal  
I wanna be the one you steal  
I wanna be the one you shield  
I wanna be the one  
That you'll love, that you'll love_

 _It's shaking the sky and I'm following lightning  
I'll recover if you keep me alive  
Don't leave me behind  
Can you see me I'm shining  
And it's you that I've been waiting to find  
I'm holding it all tonight  
Unfolding it all tonight_

 _You know that you make it shine  
And it's you that I've be waiting to find  
I'm holding it all tonight  
Unfolding it all tonight  
You know that you make it shine  
And it's you that I've be waiting to find  
It's you that I've been waiting to find  
It's you that I've been waiting to find_

As they wrapped up the applause rang through the bar, and Allie couldn't stop smiling. Turning round, she saw the guys were as caught up in it as she was. After thanking everyone for listening, they jumped down off the stage, Allie heading straight for Bea, who was beside the stage like usual. A few seconds later and she was buried under a pile of bodies. Oli had rushed across the room and dived on her, shortly followed by the rest of the band. Once they had all congratulated her, she turned to Bea, needing to be close to her. As if sensing Allie's need, Bea stepped forward, wrapping her arms around the blonde and pulling her in for a kiss. "Thank you for doing that, you have no idea how much that meant to me" she said, kissing Allie again.

"I think I do, and I feel the same. Plus I wanted everyone to know that the hot redhead was mine" Allie replied, holding on to Bea as if her life depended on it.

The rest of the evening went well, and they had stayed behind after closing time to continue the party. It was just gone two in the morning by the time they got to bed, and Allie had been conscious that Bea was working the following day. She didn't want her to be tired, but the older woman had been adamant that she would rather spent time with Allie and her family than sleep, Oli joking that sleeping was all firefighters did on shift anyway.

The next morning Bea reluctantly dragged herself out of her girlfriend's arms, and nice warm bed. Not wanting to disturb Allie, she grabbed her clothes and quietly headed to the bathroom. Once she was showered and dressed, she headed out, jumped in the car and drove to the coffee shop a couple of blocks away. Twenty minutes later she returned with coffee and breakfast. Placing it on the kitchen counter, she wandered over to the bed, throwing herself down beside Allie, the blonde waking with a start. "The fuck?" Allie yelled, jumping up.

"Sorry Alliecat, I didn't want you to wake up alone. I've got to go but I brought you breakfast and coffee" Bea said, laughing as Allie's arms flailed around, the blonde calming once she realised it was just Bea.

"Thanks babe, although I can think of another way you could have woken me up" the blonde replied, snuggling up against her girlfriend.

"Mind out of the gutter Novak, can't have you making me late again"

"I was talking about a hug, looks like I'm not the only one with the dirty mind. Now get out of here" Allie replied, pushing the redhead off the bed. "Oh and Bea?" she added, causing the older woman to stop and turn to face her

"Yeah?"

"Stay safe, and I love you"

"I love you too Alliecat. I'll see you tonight at home" Bea said, winking at the blonde before heading out of the door and off to work.

Allie loved it when the older woman referred to her house as home, it was never something she ever felt like she had. Her parent's house never felt like home, and although she had been comfortable in the apartment a few years ago, she never felt it there either. The only place she had ever felt truly comfortable was Bea's house, but she was pretty sure it had more to do with the beautiful firefighter than the bricks and mortar.

The shift had been a busy one, three car accidents, a small house fire, and a kid stuck on a roof. It was days like these that had Bea longing for a hot bath, and a nice relaxing evening. Allie was working until seven, but had called earlier to say she would pick up some dinner on the way over. She had offered to stay at the flat so that Bea could have a night to herself, but she knew she wouldn't be able to relax unless the blonde was with her.

After dinner, they were sitting on the sofa, the TV playing in the background, not that either of them were paying much attention to it. Allie was laid with her head in her girlfriend's lap, and Bea was absentmindedly playing with her hair. She needed to talk to Allie about how she had been feeling, but wasn't sure how to approach it. Deciding to just go for it, she took a deep breath, and ploughed on. "I need to talk to you about something" she said, sounding a lot more confident than she felt

"Sounds serious. Am I in trouble" Allie joked, her smile falling as she noticed the serious look on her girlfriend's face. "Are you breaking up with me? Because whatever I did I can fix it. Please Bea"

"I'm not breaking up with you, why would you think that? I love you Allie" Bea replied, running her thumb across her girlfriend's cheek

"Then what is it? Did I do something wrong?"

"No baby. It's me, I'm just feeling a little bit…ahh…I don't know"

"You can tell me anything Bea, you know that" Allie said. Sitting up and turning to face the redhead, she took her hand in hers, urging her on

"I'm worried that I've been asking too much of you, and I don't want you to think that's all I want"

Babe, you're not making any sense"

"Sorry. This is really embarrassing. I…err…I want you Allie"

"I want you too" the blonde said, winking at Bea

"No, I mean all the time. Every time I look at you I want to touch you, all of you"

"So what's the problem? I love it when you touch me"

"I don't want you to think that all I want is sex. I love you so much, all of you. And I love just being here with you, whatever we do, as long as we're together" Bea said, finally lifting her head and looking at her girlfriend, who appeared to be laughing at her. "Something funny?" she added, not sure what was going on

"You're so cute"

"I'm not cute, Allie I…"

"Yeah you are. Do you honestly think I'm doing any better? If I had it my way we'd never leave the house…or the bed. I've never felt like this before, and I know it's more than just sex, for both of us. You're my whole world Bea Smith, and I love being with you too. You're home to me, and that's something that I've never had, so thank you" Allie replied, pulling Bea close. Wrapping her arms around her, she rested her forehead against Bea's, "I'm so in love with you" she added, before pulling her in for a long, slow kiss.

The next few days were a little crazy for both of them. Allie had taken Oliver and Regan on a tour of the city while Bea was at work the other day. Oli had been to Melbourne a few times, but hadn't seen much outside of the cricket ground and hotel, and it was Regan's first visit. She hadn't seen her brother for a couple of days, wanting to give them some time alone, they were on vacation after all and she didn't want to crowd them. They had surprised her the previous evening, showing up at the bar while she was working. Allie hadn't spent as much time with Bea as she usually did, their rota's battling against them had caused some of it, and the redhead had taken a step back to let her spend time with her family.

They were both off work that day, and had arranged a day out at the beach with Oli and Regan. Allie was looking forward to it for two reasons, having all her family together, and getting to see Bea in a bikini. It was sweet torture, and she always returned home from a trip to the beach incredibly worked up, but she loved watching the redhead, knowing that no matter who had their eyes on her, she was going home with her.

After packing the car, they headed to the hotel to pick the others up. It was a weekday so they decided to go for one of the main beaches, knowing it wouldn't be too crowded. After parking up, they unloaded the car and wandered down to the beach. Crossing the sand, they found a quiet spot, not too far away from the water, and set up the parasol.

After laying down their towels, they unpacked their bags, and stripped down to their swimwear. All except Bea, who was still wearing her vest and shorts. There was a nervousness coming from Bea, and Allie couldn't understand why, surely her girlfriend wasn't shy about being in her bikini in front of the others. The redhead was incredibly fit, in every sense of the word, and had a body to die for. She really had nothing to be insecure about. Leaning in towards Bea, Allie nudged her shoulder to get her attention. "Please don't be shy babe. You look so fucking hot in that bikini, and it makes me crazy. Please don't cover yourself up" she whispered, her finger toying with the bottom of Bea's vest top.

Pulling back slightly, Allie grabbed the sun cream and started to apply it, putting on a show for her girlfriend in the process. She was hoping that by getting the redhead all hot and bothered, she would forget her shyness and enjoy the day. She could feel Bea's eyes on her as she ran her hands up her legs, rubbing the lotion in as she went. Turning around, she handed the bottle to the redhead, "Would you do my back babe?" she asked, grinning at the faraway look in Bea's eyes. "Bea?"

Hearing her name, Bea's eyes shot up, locking with her girlfriend's. She had spaced out for a few minutes, watching Allie applying sun cream. Her eyes following the blonde's hands as they moved over her body. She knew Allie was doing it on purpose to get a reaction from her, but no matter how she tried to ignore it, she couldn't help the way her body betrayed her. Snapping out of her daze, she grabbed the bottle from Allie, sprayed her back, and began to rub her hands across her back. Deciding to go for a little payback, Bea ran her hands down the blonde's back, around to her stomach, and began to move up, grazing the underside of the blonde's breasts. Hearing Allie's breath hitch, Bea chuckled quietly, "Two can play that game Novak" she whispered in her ear, before stepping back and handing the bottle back to Allie.

After removing her shorts and vest, Bea applied some sun cream, grabbed her book, and laid down on her towel. She must have fallen asleep at some point, as the next thing she felt was cold water covering her body. Jumping up, she saw Allie running away laughing, her hair soaking wet. To the side of Bea, Regan wasn't faring much better, it appeared Oli had treated her to the same wakeup call.

"Novak!" they both called at the same time, jumping up and chasing after their partners. Regan couldn't catch Oliver, but Allie was no match for Bea, the redhead tackling her to the ground within a few seconds.

Allie was wriggling around in the sand as Bea straddled her hips, tickling her mercilessly. Regan was still chasing a laughing Oliver around the beach, but as they ran towards her, Bea saw an opportunity too good to miss. As Oli approached them, she tickled Allie's side, causing her to kick her leg out, tripping him as he passed, and allowing Regan to catch him.

A while later Bea had gone for a swim, leaving the others sunbathing. She had been skipping her runs lately in favour of staying in bed with Allie, and so wanted to get some exercise in. Bea had tried to get up early and go for a run a couple of days ago, but had been pulled back into bed before both feet had hit the ground, Allie claiming she would give her a better workout than any run. She was heading back towards shore when something grabbed her leg. Splashing, she turned around and came face to face with Allie, the blonde wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss. They stayed in the water for a while, making out like a couple of teenagers, before returning to the beach, where Oliver was setting up a mini cricket set, despite Regan's protests.

"I'm sorry girls, I tried to hide it this morning but he must have sneaked it into the bag when I wasn't looking. If we all pretend to be really bad he'll get frustrated and give up" she said, laughing when he stuck his tongue out at her

"I'm not sure about Allie, but I don't need to pretend" Bea replied

"Me neither, I'm no good at anything that involve balls!" Allie added, causing Regan to choke on the water she'd just taken a drink of.

Oliver, completely oblivious to the antics of the three women came wandering over holding the cricket bat. After deciding teams, Allie and Oliver against Regan and Bea, they started the game, Regan batting first. She wasn't bad, but wasn't good either, managing to hit the ball but not send it far enough. It didn't help that Oli had insisted on bowling, throwing in a few spins to put her off. Bea was up next, and he let Allie take a turn at bowling, the closest the ball came to the redhead was about a metre wide. After four wide throws, Oliver took over again, going easier on Bea than he had Regan.

Despite his more controlled throw, Bea missed the first ball, Allie laughing at her as she kicked the sand in frustration. She knew how competitive the redhead was, and losing really pissed her off. Looking up, she saw Bea scowling at her. Throwing her girlfriend a cheeky wink, Allie noticed that her frown had been replaced with a smirk, she was clearly up to something. Bea manages to connect with the second ball, it's not the best hit, but it's a hit, and they manage to get a couple of runs in.

Spurred on by Allie's heckling, Bea decides to play a little dirty. As Regan prepares to bowl the ball, Bea gets into position off to the side where Allie's last shot went. Just as Regan winds up to bowl, Bea pulls her vest over her head, tossing it to the side. Locking eyes with Allie, she winked, before stretching her arms above her head, the ball sailing past Allie's bat as she failed to even swing. "Hey, that's cheating" Allie called, Regan and Oli chuckling in the background adding to her frustration

"All's fair in love and cricket Alliecat" Bea replied, walking over to her pouting girlfriend

"You'll pay for that later"

"Promise?" Bea shot back, before wandering back to their things and grabbing a bottle of water

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly, and Bea found that she really enjoyed spending time with Oliver and Regan. They had gotten along well the other night at the bar, but it was loud, and they were in a room full of people, which made things so much easier. She had been a little apprehensive about today, not that she would have admitted it had she been called on it. Bea knew how much Allie was enjoying spending time with her brother, she had just hoped that she would be able to overcome her natural nervousness, and not make things awkward.

They had just dropped Oli and Regan off at their hotel, and were heading back to the house, and Bea was thinking how stupid she had been that morning. She got along really well with Regan, and found that they had a lot in common. It helped that the raven haired woman was incredibly easy to talk to, and had put her at ease almost straight away. And then there was Oliver. He was so similar to Allie in so many ways. He was as cheeky as she was, and charm seemed to run in the Novak family, although from what she had heard, maybe only the two of them had it. She had warmed to him quickly, and he seemed genuinely interested in getting to know her. It helped that he had the same ocean blue eyes as Allie, which seemed to calm her a little. He was a good looking guy, but not a patch on her Alliecat, her mind wandering back to earlier that day. Bea was laid on her stomach, looking out over the ocean when Allie walked out of the sea, droplets of water cascading down her body. As she got closer, Bea's eyes had fixed on one particular bead of water as it moved down over the blonde's collar bone, before disappearing between her breasts. Jumping up, she had run past Allie, and straight into the water, desperate to cool the burning desire building inside her.

"Everything ok?" Allie asked from the drivers seat, bringing her out of her thoughts

"Yeah. Sorry, I was miles away"

"Anywhere nice?" the blonde replied. The blush that ruched across her girlfriend's cheeks providing all the answer that she needed.

The following day they were both working again, and for Bea, it had been one of those shifts. Will had taken a day's holiday so she was covering his role as well as doing hers. She would have asked Franky to look after her duties but smiles had called in sick that morning, so they were already down a crew member as it was. On top of that, it had been a really busy shift so far. With an hour and a half to go, the siren sounded again, dragging her from her ever growing pile of paperwork.

It had been a relatively straightforward call, but it had run on past their scheduled hours, and it was just before seven when they returned to the station. Most of red watch were in the mess room when they returned, waiting to start their duties. Allie was working at the bar that night so Bea was in no rush to get home. Deciding to take a shower, she headed straight for the locker room to grab her things. Half an hour later she wandered through the station and out into the car park, surprised to see Vera standing by her bike.

"Hey Vera, thought you'd be on your way home by now"

"I was, but there's something I need to talk to you about"

"Do you want to talk here or grab a drink somewhere?"

"Could we go somewhere else? If that's ok. You probably want to get home though so…"

"Vera, it's fine, really. Why don't you come back to my place, Allie's working so we can talk there"

Vera followed Bea back home. She was a little nervous and hoped she was doing the right thing. The first time it happened she thought nothing of it, but she had caught her twice now, and her gut feeling was telling her that there was more to this than Kaz had made out. She knew there was no love lost between the two station managers, and that it was more from Proctor's side than Bea's, but the last thing she wanted was to get caught in the middle of it, whatever 'it' was.

After grabbing them a drink, Bea led Vera through into the lounge, taking a seat beside her on the sofa. She could feel the nerves bouncing off her colleague, and wondered what could possibly have gotten her so riled up, and if it had anything to do with Fletch. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked after a couple of minutes of silence

"It's probably nothing, and maybe I'm reading too much into it, but it just seemed odd, so I thought I should mention it just in case"

"Talk to me Vera"

"Last week when we came back from the fire at the diner, I caught Proctor going through your desk drawer. She didn't see me, but she looked like she was on edge. I didn't think that much of it, but then tonight I saw her coming out of your quarters again. I asked her what she was doing but she played it off, saying she was looking for an incident report. Like I said, it might be nothing, but she just seemed off, well more off than usual"

"Thanks Vera. I'm not sure what she thought she might find in there, but I'd bet money than she was up to something. Thanks for telling me though, I'll keep an eye on her"

"No problem. If I see anything else I'll let you know"

"I'd appreciate that. So how are things with you? We never seem to get a chance to talk"

"Good, really good actually. How about you, things still good with Allie?"

"Great, better than great actually, she's incredible. So…tell me about Fletch, the two of you seem close"

"We are, he's a good friend"

"Is that all he is, a friend?" Bea asked, watching her colleague as her eyes scanned the room, looking everywhere but at Bea. "Look, I know there's the unwritten rule about dating co-workers, but as long as you don't bring any drama to the station then I'm happy for you"

"I...err...no, he's more than a friend. We're taking things slow, but so far so good. I really like him Bea"

"I'm glad, you deserve to be happy"

"So do you, and I'm glad things are good with Allie"

Vera ended up staying for dinner. Bea was cooking anyway, and figured it would be a good opportunity to get to know her colleague a little better. They chatted for a while, Vera leaving just after ten. Bea had just gotten into bed when Allie arrived home. It was late, and she looked exhausted. After taking a quick shower, the blonde crawled into bed, cuddling up into Bea.

"Rough night?" the redhead asked

"Long night"

"Can I do anything?"

"Just keep doing what you're doing" Allie replied, snuggling in closer to her girlfriend, both of them falling asleep quickly.

 _A/N: Thanks again for all the comments._ _It's great to get your feedback, and they really do keep me going when I get a dose of writer's block!_

 _The lyrics are from 'Shine' by Years & Years_


	32. Chapter 32

It had been a week since Oliver and Regan had visited. The four of them had gone out to dinner together on their last night, ending up I some bar downtown, dancing until the early hours. Regan had called Allie early the following morning, deciding that it was only fair to wake them up, given she had to drag Oli's hungover arse to the airport. They had spoken again later that evening, when they were back in Sydney, and her brother was feeling a little more human, and a little embarrassed about being out drunk by three women.

The week that followed their visit had been hectic, with Allie picking up extra shifts at the bar to help cover while Liz took a holiday. On top of that, Will had asked Bea to shadow him, sensing that his promotion would be coming up sooner rather than later, and wanted her to be as prepared as possible. They had also had a change in their shift pattern, and would be working 24 hours on, and 48 hours off, as part of a new trial.

With everything going on, Allie and Bea hadn't had a chance to spend much time together, the blonde crashing at the flat a few nights after working both the day, and evening shift, and being too exhausted to make it any further than up the stairs. To make matters worse, 11:11 had a gig the following week at the local university union and wanted Allie to play with them. She had been trying to get as much rehearsal time in with them as possible, but with her additional workload, it cut into the already sparse time with her girlfriend.

Allie was exhausted, and was extremely thankful that Liz would be back the following day. Both Shayne and Boomer had also taken on additional shifts, but he had come down with the flu a couple of days ago, leaving just the two of them to keep things running. Boomer was trying to keep up to date on the paperwork as well, and with it not being her strong point, was taking twice as long as it should. Boomer had told her to take the following day off, but Bea was on shift so she would rather be at work. That way, when she did get some time off, she could spend it with her girlfriend.

Bea was frustrated, she hadn't seen Allie in three days. They had spoken on the phone whenever they had a spare minute, but it wasn't the same, and she missed her terribly. Franky had been at her all shift about her short fuse, and it was really starting to piss her off. It was six thirty in the morning and they had half an hour left on their shift. Bea was sitting in the mess room trying to relax when Maxine walked over, sitting beside her on the sofa.

"Everything ok hun? You've been a little off recently"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Sure love. Come on, you can talk to me"

"I'm ok, I just miss Allie. Her schedule's been crazy this past week, and with the change in shift patterns we've hardly seen each other. Liz and Boomer are trying to find someone but they're really struggling. She's off today though so at least we'll get a bit of time together" Bea replied, smiling at her friend.

Kaz had arrived early for her shift, and was wandering down the corridor towards the locker room when she overheard a conversation between Smith and Conway. She knew Smith had gotten her girlfriend a job with Liz at the bar they all hung out in, but hadn't realised they were so short staffed. Seeing this as an opportunity to get close to Allie, she smiled to herself, continuing on her journey to the locker room. She would make the phone call once teal watch had left the station. Her last visit with Harry hadn't got particularly well, which in all honesty, was an understatement. He had accused her of dragging her feet, and not wanting to help him with the Bea situation, and if she were to be completely honest, he was probably right.

While she wasn't Smith's biggest fan, the redhead was out of his life for good, and had clearly moved on. She no longer saw Bea as a threat to her relationship with Harry, and would rather be concentrating on getting his sentence reduced than getting revenge. Unfortunately he didn't see it that way, and had been particularly hard on her a couple of days ago. Kaz had left the prison wondering what the hell she was doing. She had spent years pining after him, and when she unexpectedly ran into him again, thought things were looking up. That was until he went and got himself arrested and locked up. Ten years, and she was willing to wait for him, yet he was treating her like shit. She hoped he'd just had a bad day, and that things would be better when she saw him next.

Bea had already taken a shower, so when their shift was over she jumped on her bike, and rode straight home. Parking up, she headed into the house and up the stairs. Removing her clothes, she threw on an old t shirt, pulled back the covers and slipped into bed beside Allie, the blonde turning in her sleep and wrapping her arms around her. Bea loved that even when sleeping, Allie naturally gravitated towards her, and the only time she had truly felt safe was when she was in the blonde's arms.

Allie stirred a couple of hours later, finding herself wrapped around Bea. The redhead was still sleeping and despite not wanting to disturb her, Allie couldn't resist the urge to reach out and touch her. She'd had another late night at the bar, and had considered staying at the flat last night, but waking up to find Bea beside her had made the extra journey worth it. Reaching out, she ran her fingers lightly over Bea's exposed stomach, feeling the muscles twitch slightly beneath her touch. The redhead's shirt had risen up as she slept, granting Allie unrestricted access to her perfect body. Shuffling slightly, Allie replaced her fingers with her lips, kissing her way across her girlfriend's stomach, and up towards her breasts.

Bea woke up to fingers gently caressing her stomach. Loving the feeling Allie's touch was igniting in her, she kept her eyes closed, wanting to savour the moment. When she felt her girlfriend's lips on her, she couldn't control it any longer, letting out a deep sigh. Opening her eyes, her hands found their way into Allie's blonde locks, brushing the hair away from her face. "Hi" she said, smiling down at her girlfriend. She had missed waking up with her, and she didn't care if that made her needy. Allie was her everything, and she needed her like she needed air.

"Hey, good morning beautiful. I didn't hear you come in, you should have woken me up" Allie mumbled, still half asleep

"I wanted you to get some sleep, I know how tired you've been"

"I want you, not sleep. Don't go anywhere, I won't be long" Allie replied, climbing out of bed and stumbling to the bathroom.

After Allie had freshened up, they spent a couple of hours getting reacquainted. She had missed Bea so much, and knew it was crazy. She had managed for twenty seven years without her, but the past three days had felt like a lifetime. After taking a shower together they decided to go out for lunch, knowing it would be the only way they would actually eat something. If they stayed in the house she was pretty sure they would end up back in bed within a few minutes, not that she would ever complain, the noise coming from her stomach telling her otherwise.

After lunch they walked along the promenade hand in hand, both of them happy just to be together again. Bea knew they would always have weeks like the last one, where they would be apart more than they'd be together, and she knew it would make them stronger, but she had missed Allie so much. She couldn't help but think how crazy it was. If someone had asked her twelve months ago where she saw herself, she would have never have said here. She was so determined not to let anyone get close to her again, that if anyone had so much as suggested that she would be walking through the city, hand in hand with the love of her life, who happened to be a woman, she would have thought they were insane. But here she was, and she wouldn't change a thing. Allie had turned her world on its axis and sent her headfirst into a tailspin, and she couldn't be happier.

Later that evening they were sitting on the sofa, Allie cuddled up against Bea, music playing softly in the background. They were chatting about the previous week, catching up on what had been going on in each other's lives.

"I saw Lexi yesterday, she came into the bar. Boomer said that she'd been in the other day looking for me but I wasn't working" Allie said, smiling as she thought about seeing her friend walk through the door

"How is she?"

"She's doing really well. She's off the gear and starts a job next week. It's only a few hours in the kitchen at a diner, but it's a start, and hopefully she'll be able to get a place of her own if it works out. She said the shelter got taken over and they're working with a local charity to get the girls into rehab. She looked good, I almost didn't recognise her. I said we'd get together in a couple of weeks, once she's settled into the job, see how she's getting on"

"That's great, I'm really happy for her. And it's about time the shelter started trying to help the women more. That night I took you back there, I couldn't believe that they would turn you away for being a few minutes late, although I'm glad they did. I hated the thought of leaving you there" Bea replied, thinking back to that night. She had felt a connection with Allie, even back then, she just didn't realise what it all meant.

"Me too. That night you brought me here, it was the first time I'd ever really felt comfortable anywhere. It's weird, and we were practically strangers, but I felt so at ease here"

"Comfortable enough to live here permanently?" the redhead asked, locking eyes with Allie

"Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Yeah I am. I hate being apart from you, and I don't want to push you into anything you're not ready for, but I'd love it if you were here with me"

"Yes" Allie replied, unable to stop the wide grin spreading across her face

"Yes I'm pushing you, or yes, you'll move in with me?"

"I'd love to live with you. I hate every minute we're apart, and I know we can't be together all the time, but knowing I'll be coming home to you will make it so much better" Allie replied, turning slightly so she could capture Bea's lips in a kiss so full of promise that it left them both weak at the knees.

The following week was almost as crazy for Allie. Even with Liz back, she is still taking on more shifts to help out. Liz and Boomer have interview eleven people in two days, and still haven't found anyone remotely suitable to take over Doreen's job. They had two more to see that afternoon, but Allie could tell they were getting frustrated. She was behind the bar with Shayne when the next applicant walked in. She was a little older than the others, maybe three or four years younger than herself, Allie thought. She just hoped one of them would be at least half decent, and worthy of a shot.

It had been a relatively quiet day, as Tuesdays often were, and Liz had gathered them all together after closing. They had hired the woman from the day before, Kim Chang, and she would be starting the following day. Allie was playing in the evening, but Liz asked if she would mind working a few hours in the afternoon to help show her the ropes. She had been hoping to get a few hours off that afternoon, but the bonus was that Liz had given her the two days off afterwards, knowing Bea was off too.

The following day Allie arrived at the bar an hour before her shift. She had moved most of her things into Bea's house, their house, a couple of days ago but there were still a few things she needed to sort out. She had felt bad about leaving the flat. Liz had been so good to her, and had taken a huge risk letting her stay there, not that she would ever bite the hand that feeds. She had been adamant that she was paying the next two months' rent as her moving out had come at short notice. Liz had insisted that it wasn't necessary, and that she was happy they would be living together, but Allie was having none of it, and had already transferred the money over to her.

After setting up the bar, she waited for the new starter to arrive. Shayne was coming in at three, so she would hopefully be able to head upstairs for an hour and collect the rest of her things. Kim arrived at quarter to twelve, and was keen to get started. She was friendly enough, and despite a few mistakes early on, seemed to be picking things up quite quickly. Liz had called to make sure everything was going ok, and by the time Shayne arrived, Kim was handling things really well.

It was just gone five when Allie took a break. Boomer and Liz would be there in an hour, and Shayne had things under control so she headed upstairs to pack the last few things. She had left her guitar up there, wanting to run through one of the songs a couple of times before the set later. It was one that she had written with Ash, and was slightly different to their usual sound, but both of them really liked it so wanted to include it in the set. Their gig at the university was in two days, and they figured it would be good to test the reaction to it. She had also brought a change of clothes so she could take a shower and get ready without having to go back home. That would be the only downside of not living here anymore, but it was more than worth it to get to wake up beside Bea every day.

The first few days of living together had gone really well. They had gotten into an argument the day before over money, but Allie put it down to both of them being tired, as well as stubborn. She wanted to pay half towards everything, but Bea was adamant that she had paid the mortgage and bills fine on her own, so didn't see any reason to change things. Allie knew she didn't earn anywhere near as much as her girlfriend, but since leaving home, she had always paid her own way. She had paid Bea back for the flat within the first three months of starting work at the bar, and she hated being in debt to anyone. They had bickered for a couple of hours, and Bea had refused to budge. They came to a compromise after Allie threatened to move back out again. She didn't want to, and she loved living there, but she had to pay her way, there was no other option. The make-up sex had been fantastic though, and as much as she hated fighting with Bea, she had thoroughly enjoyed the outcome.

It was just gone seven when Allie went back down. Dropping her guitar off in the office, she headed back through into the bar. This would be the first set she would be playing without Bea there, and she wasn't sure how her nerves would hold up. The redhead had offered to rearrange her shift, but that would mean her missing the university gig, and out of the two, she was more nervous about that one. She knew the crowd at the bar, and although there were always new faces, the majority of the customers were regulars, or followers of the artists.

After chatting with Liz and Boomer, and filling them in on how Kim had got on, she headed over to the stage and started setting up. Shayne had been helping her whenever he had the time, and was keen to learn the ropes. If she could get him trained on the set-up, then on the Wednesdays she wasn't playing, she could take some time off. Plus, it was good to have someone to banter with while she worked.

Kim's first shift had gone well, and although she had finished for the day, decided to stick around to watch the bands play. Once they had set most of the stage up, Shayne went for his break, leaving Allie to finish off. She could feel someone watching her as she was doing her final checks. Looking up, she spotted Kim sitting at the bar, her eyes fixed on her. Noticing Allie had spotted her, she wandered over, stopping just in front of the blonde. "I've always been fascinated by the behind the scenes stuff. When you go to a gig all you see is the final display, not the mass of wires, lights and everything else tucked away behind the curtain" she said

"Yeah well, we're not that lucky here, nowhere to hide the wires. My biggest concern is some drunk tripping over them and suing our arses" Allie joked

"Shayne said you were playing later, I'm looking forward to hearing you. Have you been playing long?"

"Guitar, since I was about five. I haven't been playing here long though. I just help the guys out now and then, nothing special" Allie replied. The first band arriving putting an end to their conversation. As Kim headed back to the bar, Allie helped the band set up before heading through into the back to check the schedule for the evening.

Everything was running smoothly, and she had just finished speaking to Bea on the phone. The redhead had called her to wish her luck with the set, and had apologised at least ten times for not being there. Allie would be lying if she said she didn't miss her, but Bea had a job to do, and she knew that as much as she loved having her stage side, it just wasn't practical all the time. It didn't make her miss the older woman any less though. Dylan's new girlfriend had promised to record their set, so at least Bea could watch it later.

They were half way through their set when they got to the new track. Both Allie and Ash were nervous about this one. Dylan and Ethan had loved it instantly, but they were still apprehensive. Allie took a deep breath as the guys began to play her in, they had tried the song with her and Ash sharing the vocals, and again with just Ash singing, but he couldn't reach the notes that she could. In the end they decided it sounded better with just Allie singing, and Ash on backing vocal. Stepping forward, she momentarily forgot as her eyes scanned the room, looking for Bea. Remembering she wasn't there, she glanced back at Ash. Receiving the nod, she turned to face the room, grabbed the mic stand and started to sing.

 _I'm a headless horseman on quilted sand dunes  
With my neck wide open, I pray for refuge_

 _Cause since I've been found I've been living a life in cages  
Withering down to the champagne quicksand  
Wrestling doubt I've been dragging around for ages  
I tried to let it drain but my veins are hopeless_

 _Cause I loved in cold blood and got used to it  
Angels say trust the detox  
But I'm shaking I need it like bourbon in my coffee cup_

 _I'm a tritone bible with misprint logic;  
I count lunar cycles with faithless prophets_

 _Cause since I've been found I've been living a life in cages  
Withering down to the champagne quicksand  
Wrestling doubt I've been dragging around for ages  
I tried to let it drain but my veins are hopeless_

 _Cause I loved in cold blood and got used to it  
Angels say trust the detox  
But I'm shaking I need it like bourbon in my coffee cup_

 _I'm a mountainless valley  
Never comforted crashing  
I'm just another stone on broken walls  
Racing the winds in a hurricane  
I'm not as brave as I once was  
I've been kicking these rocks in a river  
And they've been sinking low, low, low, low, low  
Low, low, low, low, low __**[Ash]**_ _  
Oh they've been going low, low, low, low, low  
Low, low, low, low, low __**[Ash]**_ _  
I mean, I lied, how long?  
Cause they've been sinking low, low, low, low, low  
Low, low, low, low, low __**[Ash]**_ _  
Won't keep a promise I can't make  
Cause I've been going low, low, low, low, low  
Low, low, low, low, low __**[Ash]**_ __

 _Cause I loved in cold blood and got used to it  
Angels say trust the detox  
But I'm shaking I need it like bourbon in my coffee cup_

 _Low, low, low, low, low_ _ **[Ash]**_ _  
Low, low, low, low, low_ _ **[Ash]**_ _  
Low, low, low, low, low_ _ **[Ash]**_ _  
Low, low, low, low, low_ _ **[Ash]**_ _  
We've been going low, low, low, low, low  
Low, low, low, low, low __**[Ash]**_ _  
Going low, low, low, low, low  
Low, low, low, low, low __**[Ash]**_

The song went down really well, as did the rest of the gig, and before long, they were thanking the audience and packing up. Shayne was helping them so they got finished earlier than usual. Bea wouldn't be home until the following morning, so Allie decided to hang around for a while and grab a drink with the guys. Kim had left after the gig, along with Liz, but Boomer and Shayne had decided to stay back for a drink. They were discussing their upcoming gig when Shayne disappeared into the back to take a call from Debbie. By the time he had come back through they had already started on the shots, Boomer being the one to instigate it as usual.

It was Bea's birthday in six days, and Debbie's four days after that. She would be home from university by then, but had an exam on Bea's birthday so wouldn't be back until the day after. Allie and Shayne had arranged a party for them once the younger Smith was back, leaving both their birthday's free. She had already planned a surprise for Bea, and was just waiting on a call from the jewellers, letting her know that the gift was ready to collect.

"Do you know if Bea's got anything planned for Debbie's birthday?" Shayne asked as he sat down beside her

"I'm not sure, I'll speak to her about it tomorrow. I'm guessing you'd like to do something together"

"Yeah, but if Bea's already got something arranged I don't mind. I'm just happy she's coming home"

"We'll work something out. So, things are going well with Debbie then?"

"Yeah, really good. We've been skyping a lot, and I was going to go and see her but I didn't want to get in the way"

"I'm sure you wouldn't be, and Deb would love to see you" Allie replied.

They chatted for a while longer before heading home. It was just after three am by the time Allie made it into bed. She was exhausted again, but was looking forward to spending two full days with Bea, and now Kim had started she hoped things would calm down a bit. She seemed nice enough, and was quick to learn, Allie just hoped she would stick around as they could all use a break from the hectic schedule. Collapsing on the bed, she fell asleep straight away, her dreams filled with red hair and chestnut brown eyes.

 _The lyrics are from 'Bourbon' by Gallant_


	33. Chapter 33

The following morning Allie woke to an empty bed. She could tell by the covers that Bea hadn't joined her. Jumping up, she checked the clock before heading downstairs. It was just before nine thirty so she was surprised to find the house empty. Running back upstairs she checked her phone, finding a couple of messages from her girlfriend.

 ** _09:08 Sorry Alliecat, late back from a shout._** ** _I'm just grabbing a shower then I'll be home._** ** _B xx_**

 ** _09:13 Oh and good morning…and I love you B xx_**

Checking the time, she saw that the last message was sent twenty minutes ago so Bea would be home soon. Grabbing a quick shower, she dressed then headed back downstairs to make breakfast. It sounded like they'd had a rough shift and she wanted to take care of her girl. By the time Bea arrived home, breakfast was almost ready.

Parking her bike, Bea unlocked the door, and headed into the house. Following the delicious smell of bacon, she walked into the kitchen, finding Allie singing along to some 80's rock band as she set the table. She had her back to the door, so hadn't seen Bea. Leaning against the doorframe, Bea watched her as she sang and dance her way around the room. She loved looking at Allie especially when she was unaware she was being watched. Her girlfriend looked so relaxed and carefree, and despite the fact that she probably hadn't had much sleep, she looked sexy as hell.

Stepping into the room, Bea walked up behind her, placing her hands on the counter edge, either side of Allie, trapping her in place. "Something smells good" she said, leaning in closer and kissing her way down the side of Allie's neck. "Taste's good too", she added, pressing against her girlfriend. She could feel her arousal building just from being close to Allie, and could see that her girlfriend had gone to a lot of effort with breakfast, so tried to concentrate on that, rather than the burning heat in her groin.

Allie had sensed Bea's presence before she felt herself being pinned against the counter. She loved the feeling that the redhead's touch evoked in her, and she could feel every nerve end tingling with want. And when she felt her girlfriend's lips on her neck, she almost came right there. Allie wasn't sure if she was glad Bea had taken a step back or not, putting a small gap between them. But when she turned around, and saw the raw desire in the redhead's eyes, she knew she wasn't the only one affected by their closeness.

They managed to get through breakfast, despite the electricity in the room. It was so intense that Bea could almost hear it crackling. After clearing the table she made a start on the dishes. Her hands were buried deep in soapy water when Allie walked up behind her, pinning her against the kitchen cupboard, as she had done to her half an hour ago. A loud moan escaped Bea's lips as she felt Allie's hands slip under her shirt, caressing the underside of her breasts. Pushing back, she could feel Allie's hips roll, grinding against her arse. Lifting her hands out of the water, Bea turned in her girlfriend's embrace, her hands running through the blonde's hair, leaving a trail of water and suds running down the side of Allie's face.

"Fuck Bea, you've got me all wet" Allie moaned, her left hand undoing the clasp on Bea's bra as her right hand found its way to her arse

"I'd better do something about that then" Bea replied, spinning them around and pushing Allie against the wall, moving her thigh between the blonde's legs, holding her in place, the washing up completely forgotten. Bea was going to enjoy spending the next two days with her girlfriend, she had missed her, and everything seemed so much better when she was there.

They had spent the previous day wrapped up in each other, as well as part of the morning, only leaving the house when it was absolutely necessary. But with the evening's gig fast approaching, the band really needed to rehearse. Bea had cleared out the back of the garage so Allie and the guys had somewhere to practice, other than Ash's apartment. She had arranged for a contractor to come and convert it properly, making it more comfortable for them, but she wasn't due for another couple of weeks, so they had to improvise. It was warm out, so the temperature wasn't a problem, and she loved having the guys over. They were clearly very fond of Allie, and Bea loved how they all joked with each other with an ease usually associated with old friends. There was another perk to having them practice in the garage, and having Allie close by, even though she was busy, made her so happy.

Bea loved watching Allie play, and had tried to sneak in to watch them after coming back from her run, but had been ushered out by Ash after Allie had forgotten her words. The first time, Bea had put it down to it being a new song, but after the third time she had been ordered back into the house. It would appear that her girlfriend had found her running gear a little distracting, and Bea loved that she had that effect on her. She would store that information for a later date, sure it would come in handy at some point.

The guys left around five, giving them a couple of hours to shower, change and get to the venue. Allie had suggested that they showered together, claiming it would not only save water, but also time, something that had in fact turned out to be incorrect. Maybe if they had actually stuck to simply showering, they wouldn't be racing around the bedroom, tripping over each other in a rush to get ready. It was a quarter to seven when they finally left the house, and they still had to pick Franky up from Fuel. The tattooed brunette had decided to tag along to keep Bea company, not wanting her friend to be alone while Allie and the guys were playing. When they arrived at Fuel, Shayne had decided to tag along at the last minute, after Liz had given him the night off. Once everyone was in, Bea pulled away and headed towards the university.

They arrived at the student union just after seven fifteen. Once they had set up and run a quick sound check, they all headed into the dressing room to relax for an hour before everything got going. They all hung out in the dressing room for a while, before Bea, Franky and Shayne headed out and into the bar, leaving the others to get ready. They had been in the bar for about half an hour before it started to fill up, and Bea had been pleasantly surprised at how nice it was. She had expected it to be a dark and dirty place where you stuck to the floor, and didn't dare touch anything, but it turned out to be nothing like that. It made her feel a little better about Debbie working at her union bar, not that she knew what that one was like, for all she knew it could be the complete opposite of this place.

The bar was packed by the time they took to the stage. It was much bigger than Fuel, and was the largest crowd Allie had ever played to. She was nervous, but somehow, knowing Bea was there waiting for her, made things a whole lot better. They had gone through their set a few times that afternoon, and by the end of rehearsal, were sounding great. Most of the new songs they had tried out at Fuel had made the set list, and while Allie was still a bit apprehensive about a couple of them, she trusted the guys, and knew they had her back.

Bea was getting frustrated. She could feel him watching her from across the room. He had seemed like a nice enough guy, and came over quite friendly, but that didn't stop her from feeling uncomfortable. He had first approached her at the bar, asking what she was studying as he hadn't seen her around before. She had explained that she was there with the band and wasn't a student, and had initially been quite surprised that he thought she was. As the bar filled up, she studied the room. Noticing a varied age range, his question made a little more sense. She had assumed that most people there would be around Debbie's age, maybe a couple of years older, but it appeared to not be the case.

Matty, or at least that's what she thought he said his name was, was studying computer programming, and was twenty six. She hadn't asked for any of the information, but for some reason he decided to share. Not wanting to be rude, she had humoured him for a while, before excusing herself and heading back to Franky and Shayne. Since then, she could feel his eyes on her wherever she went.

Allie and the guys had just stepped onto the stage, and were doing their last minute checks. Bea, Franky and Shayne were standing in front of the stage, and slightly off to one side. Shayne had promised to video the gig for Debbie, as they were always looking for bands to play at their union bar, and she would love to see them play there. Shayne had gone to the bathroom and Franky to the bar to get another round of drinks before the gig started, leaving Bea alone for a few minutes. They had only just gone when she saw him start to walk over. Thankfully Franky had got served quickly, and was on her way back, stopping him from coming too close. He was standing with a group of guys, all of them looked in their early twenties, and every time she turned in their direction, he was watching her.

Trying to ignore him, Bea focused on the stage, or the hot blonde currently moving around on it, to be more precise. Allie was wearing black skinny jeans that clung to her perfect curves like a second skin, and when she bent over to plug her guitar into the amp, it took all of Bea's self-control not to jump up on the stage and grab her arse. Bea's mind instantly went to earlier that morning, when her hands had a firm grip on that arse as Allie fucked her. They had finally made it out of bed around eleven, and had headed to the kitchen to grab some food. She wasn't even sure what had instigated it, but one minute they were discussing what to have for lunch, and the next her back was against the wall and Allie was knuckle deep inside her. Closing her eyes briefly, Bea let the images flash through her mind. She could almost feel Allie's hands on her, and it was making her extremely aroused. Opening her eyes, she looked over to the stage, finding blue eyes staring back at her, and the smirk on her girlfriend's face let her know that Allie knew exactly what she had been thinking about.

Despite how far she had come over the last ten months, Bea still couldn't stop herself from blushing when the blonde looked at her like that. There was something about the intensity of Allie's gaze that made her feel completely undone. Walking to the side of the stage, Allie leant forward to grab one of the wires, the swell of her breasts just about visible below the low v of her shirt. Winking at Bea, she stood up, turned around and headed over to Ethan, who was sat behind his drum kit. Taking a deep breath, Bea turned to face Franky, who was deep in conversation with Shayne. She was thankful that her friend had missed the exchange with Allie, knowing Franky would take great pleasure in teasing her about her drooling, not that she could help it if she tried.

Once they started playing, Bea forgot about everything else around her, her only focus being the blonde on stage. They were a third of their way into the set, and they were killing it. Franky and Shayne had wandered over to centre stage, and were in the middle of a group of dancing students, leaving Bea alone beside the stage. She was so wrapped up in Allie, that she hadn't realised Marky, or whatever his name was, had come up behind her until she felt a hand on her arm. Turning slightly, she moved her arm away, breaking the contact. Oblivious to her discomfort, he stepped in closer, leaning in towards her. "They're really good, I can see why you follow them"

"Yeah, they are pretty amazing" Bea replied, her eyes fixed on Allie again as she switched guitars, grabbing her electric this time.

The guys started to play again, and Bea look a few steps to the side, bringing her closer to Franky and Shayne, and putting some distance between her and her new fan.

As she turned around to grab her other guitar Allie took a deep breath. She had seen him talking to Bea earlier, while they were setting up, and noticed how he watched her from across the room. She knew she had nothing to worry about, she trusted Bea completely, and she couldn't really blame him, the redhead was incredibly hot, but she did not appreciate his eyes on her girlfriend. Trying to get her head back in the game, she turned to Ash, nodding to let him know that she was ready, before starting to play again.

Allie kept her eye on him through the next couple of songs, and the way he was pawing at her girlfriend was really starting to get to piss her off. She could see the frustration on Bea's face as well, which wasn't helping her current mood.

As the band played on, he approached Bea again, placing his hand on her lower back, and leaning in close. "Can I get you another drink?" he asked, standing far too close to her.

Stepping out of his reach for the second time, Bea turned slightly, holding up her almost full bottle of water. "I'm good, thanks though" she replied, not wanting to be rude. For every step away from him Bea took, he moved in closer again, finding a way to touch her in some way. She felt his hot breath on her neck briefly, before being pulled away.

As the guitar solo kicked in, Dylan began to play hard. During rehearsal, Allie had joined him, but at that minute, her mind was elsewhere. Removing the strap from over her shoulder, she laid her guitar down, jumped off the stage, and strode over to Bea. Grabbing the front of her shirt, she pulled her forward, and kissed her. Time stood still as she felt Bea's lips move with her own, the loud cheering around them bringing her out of her daze.

Bea felt Allie pull back slightly and turn to face Mikky, or whatever he was called. The look the blonde gave him was enough to put the fear of god into anyone, and she was pretty sure her girlfriend had just growled at him. Tugging on Allie's jacket, she pulled her in close, dropping light kisses along her collar bone and neck. "You're not jealous are you Alliecat?" she asked, nibbling gently on the blonde's ear

"Mine" Allie replied as she tucked a stray curl behind Bea's ear, her lips finding the redhead's again in a softer kiss this time. The moment ended when the song did, Ash calling out over the mic, causing them to break apart.

"We're 11:11 and it's great to be here playing for you guys. We're going to take a short break but will be back as soon as we've tracked down our fourth member. If anyone spots a blonde, about five eight, killer voice and huge jealous streak send her our way. Oh and she answers to the name Allie" he said, laughter ringing around the room as Allie buried her head in the crook of Bea's neck, the redhead laughing at her discomfort

"I'm so embarrassed"

"Don't be, it was kind of hot" Bea said, her heart beating out of her chest as Allie snuggled closer

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I like it when you get all possessive"

"You do, do you. Does it get you all wet?" Allie asked, her earlier embarrassment replaced by desire

"You'll just have to wait until we get home to find out" Bea replied, squeezing her girlfriend's arse quickly before stepping out of her embrace and pushing her towards the stage, and waiting bandmates.

As Bea watched Allie walk over towards the guys, Franky and Shayne appeared beside her, the tattooed brunette smirking at her friend's blatant leering.

"Fucking hell Red, you're worse than me. And what the fuck was that little show all about?"

"First of all, I'm nowhere near your level, and second, what show?"

"Oh come on, don't give me that shit. The whole room saw Novak stake a claim on you. She may as well have just walked up and pissed on your leg" Franky said, laughing at the look of horror on the redhead's face

"Oh that"

"Yeah that. Shayne's going to have to edit that before he sends it to Debbie" Franky replied, laughing as Bea's cheeks coloured

The remainder of the set went without a hitch, and the feedback from the students was extremely positive. Hopefully their performance would lead to another booking, and a few more gigs at other universities. After Allie's little display, Bea had been left in peace to enjoy the rest of the gig, and she couldn't be more proud of her girlfriend.

After the gig the guys decided to go to a club. Bea wasn't particularly bothered about going, but was willing to go along with whatever Allie wanted to do. Franky and Shayne were going, and she didn't and her girlfriend to miss out on a night with friends, especially as their spirits were so high, following a very successful evening.

Bea had driven there, as she was working the next day, and would need to drop the car off, whatever they decided to do. After arranging to meet at The Grind, a club in town, Bea grabbed one of Allie's guitars, as well as an amp, and headed for the car. She had just loaded everything in, when Allie came rushing over, telling her about the change of plan. She had offered to take all their gear home and store it in the garage overnight, so Franky and Shayne could ride with the guys, allowing them to go straight out.

Once they arrived home, they unloaded the car, securing all the equipment in the room at the rear of the garage. After locking it up, Allie headed into the house to get changed. She didn't really want to go to the club, and would rather stay home with Bea, but her girlfriend seemed to be looking forward to a night out, and she wouldn't deny her anything.

After removing her top, Allie wandered over to the closet to grab a shirt. As she reached up to grab the hanger, she felt Bea step up behind her, her hands roaming over her exposed stomach. Moving her hands up, she cupped Allie's bra clad breasts, rubbing her thumbs over the hardening nipples. She hadn't meant to take it this far when she approached her girlfriend, and had only intended to hug her. But the feeling of Allie's bare skin under her fingers was too much for her to handle, and she couldn't stop her hands from wandering. Her body had a mind of its own whenever the blonde was near. Allie seemed to be having a similar issue, as Bea felt her girlfriend's back arch, pushing her breasts further into her hands. Slipping her leg between Allie's, she pulled the blonde tight against her, feeling the younger woman grinding down on her thigh. "Fuck Bea, what are you doing to me?" Allie moaned, throwing her head back as she felt her girlfriend's soft lips nipping gently at her neck

"Shit, sorry. I didn't mean to…I know we don't have time, I just…" Bea said, stumbling over her words as she tried to pull away from the blonde

Turning around, Allie guided Bea backwards, pushed her down onto the bed and crawled on top of her. "Don't every apologies, I want your hands on me"

"You do?"

"Yeah I do. I want your lips on me too, but you know what I want most of all?" Allie asked, her eyes burning with desire for the woman below her

"What?…Tell me Alliecat"

"I…want…to…taste…you" Allie replied as she pushed Bea's shirt up, kissing and nipped her way across the older woman's stomach

Tugging at Bea's shirt, she pulled the redhead up, dragging her shirt over her head before unfastening her bra quickly. Throwing the clothing on the floor, she pushed her girlfriend back down on the bed, their lips crashing together as her right hand grazed over Bea's breast, the older woman arching off the bed as she felt Allie's skilled fingers teasing her nipple.

"Allie…oh…fuck…" she moaned as Allie's mouth replaced her fingers, nipping and sucking at her left breast, before moving over to the right one.

As her teeth grazed over Bea's hardened nipple, her right hand stroked its way down the redhead's toned stomach, feeling the muscles twitch below her fingers. She loved how strong Bea was, both physically and mentally, and it made her feel incredibly safe, and extremely turned on, all at the same time.

Moving down, her fingers made short work of the zipper on Bea's pants, the redhead lifting off the bed slightly to allow Allie to remove them, along with her underwear. Once she had Bea completely naked, Allie quickly removed her own bra, throwing it down before frantically tugging at her pants. She had gotten herself all worked up, kissing Bea, and was extremely wet, making removing her skinny jeans rather difficult.

Bea couldn't help but laugh as she watched her girlfriend hop around the room while trying to remove her jeans, cursing to herself as she stumbled on the redhead's discarded clothes. "Fuck sake..." Allie mumbled, getting more frustrated by the second.

Jumping up, Bea placed her hands on Allie's hips, steadying her, before turning her around and pushing her down onto the bed, tugging at the material. After freeing Allie from her denim clad prison, Bea removed her underwear, leaving no more barriers between them. Grabbing a pillow, she pushed it under Allie's back, raising her hips off the bed, before kissing and nipping at the inside of her thigh. Bea loved the sounds coming from her girlfriend's mouth as her tongue flicked over her swollen clit, and she could feel her own arousal building with every taste.

The moment was broken by the sound of a phone ringing. Looking up from her spot between Allie's legs, she saw the blonde reach over and hit the phone, stopping the noise instantly, groaning at the disturbance.

Allie could feel Bea giggling, the redhead's mouth still pressed against her now throbbing centre was sending jolts of electricity to her already swollen clit. Threading her fingers through her girlfriend's soft curls, she raised her hips slightly, urging her to continue.

As she felt her girlfriend's tongue tracing patterns on her clit, while her left hand massaged her breast, Allie arched her back off the bed. She knew she was close, and if Bea kept this up, it wouldn't be long before she crashed. Desperate for release, Allie gripped Bea's hair tighter, pushing her hips up and increasing the contact. "Please…" she moaned, as the redhead sucked hard on her clit, her fingers teasing her nipple, and driving her wild.

Her phone chose that moment to ring again. Slamming her hand down, she stopped the irritating sound momentarily, before it rang again.

Snatching the phone from the bedside table, Allie pressed the button, answering the call with a sharp "What!"

"We're at the club, you coming or what Novak?" Franky's voice asked, down the phone line.

"I was until someone interrupted" she barked, clearly unimpressed at being disturbed

"Shit, sorry blondie. Well, I can tell you're busy so I'll let you get back to it. Oh and Novak…"

"What Doyle?"

"Try not to wake the neighbours…" Franky replied, laughing at the frustration in Allie's voice

Throwing the phone back down on the bedside table, Allie's eyes locked with Bea's, as the redhead smirked at her, before continuing the assault with her tongue, the blonde moaning and whimpering underneath her as she built her back up again, neither of them realising that the phone was still connected, and Franky could hear everything.

"Oh god…Bea…fuck…please don't stop…" Allie moaned as her girlfriend inserted two fingers, stilling for a moment, before starting to move again in a long, steady stroke. Her mouth sucking on her clit as her other hand massaged Allie's right breast.

Franky couldn't believe what she had just heard. Out of the two of them, she had Bea down as the pillow princess, but going by the noises Allie was making, it looked like she was way off the mark. Laughing to herself, she hung up. This was too good, and she would be sure to tease blondie about this the next time she saw her.

Moving her hand down, Bea grabbed Allie's hip, holding her down as she started to thrash around. Increasing the pressure, she pumped her fingers into her girlfriend, sucking hard as Allie came undone. She loved how Allie tasted, and had been surprised the first time she had gone down on her girlfriend, not expecting to enjoy it as much as she did,

After working Allie through her orgasm, Bea kissed the inside of her thigh, her hand resting on the blonde's stomach as she slowly removed her fingers, before licking them clean.

"Fuck…you're so good at that" Allie panted, as she came down from her high. Pulling Bea up, she kissed her, tasting herself on her girlfriend's lips.

They collapsed on the bed a couple of hours later, and after glancing at the clock, Bea knew she wouldn't be getting much sleep. It was going to be a long shift, and she just hoped it would be a quiet one. She was completely exhausted, but one look at the smiling blonde beside her, and she didn't care. She was exactly where she wanted, and needed to be, and sleep could wait.


	34. Chapter 34

The past few days had been busy again, and interesting, especially a few nights ago. Debbie had been stressing over her exams so Bea had decided to stay home and chat to her. Allie was working, and although she missed having her girlfriend sitting at the bar, Debbie's sanity was much more important. Plus she'd been having a little trouble concentrating recently. Whenever the redhead gave her 'that' look, she would spill a drink, break a glass, or just pour the wrong thing. Boomer thought it was hilarious, but Allie was just frustrated.

Franky had been sitting at the bar most of the night, as Bridget was working. Allie wasn't sure what had happened, or if she had missed something, but the tattooed brunette had been at her all night. It was nothing malicious, and she was clearly just teasing, but Allie had no idea what she was on about. It all became clear later in the evening, and Allie still hadn't decided whether to mention anything to Bea or not.

She had been carrying a box of beer around the back of the bar when Franky called over to Boomer, telling her to switch jobs, claiming Allie liked to sit back and let someone else do the work. A while later, Allie had been reaching up to grab a bottle from the top shelf, when Franky chirped at her again. "I'm surprised Novak, you're more a bottom than a top aren't you?"

"What's up your arse tonight Doyle?" she asked, confused by the brunette's comments

"Tip for you blondie, make sure the phone's disconnected next time. You never know who's listening"

"What the fuck are you on about?"

"I called you from the club Friday night, remember?"

"Yeah, and?" Allie asked, wandering over to stand opposite the brunette

"Fuck…Bea…please don't stop…" Franky moaned, laughing as Allie finally caught on

"Fuck…" Allie gasped. Oh god, she was never going to live this one down

"Yeah, pretty sure you were. I've got to say I'm surprised, thought Red would have been the pillow princess, not you"

"Fuck off, I'm no pillow princess. I just…"

"Hey, it's ok, I get it. My girl's clearly got skills, I'm so proud"

"First of all, that's just weird. And second, she's got more than skills, trust me on that one"

"Who are you and what have you done with Red?" the brunette replied. "Seriously though, I'm glad you came along. She's had a shit hand, and she deserves to be happy. You're good for her Novak, just don't hurt her"

"I'd die before I hurt her"

"And I'd make sure of it" Franky said, smiling at Allie, although the look in her eyes told the blonde she wasn't joking

Franky had spent the rest of the evening making jokes at Allie's expense, not that it bothered her. She knew that this was Franky's way of showing she cared, and it was worth it. That night with Bea was worth a lifetime of teasing, as was any moment they shared.

Allie had been helping to organise the party for when Debbie returned, as well as getting everything together for Bea's birthday over the past few days, and between that and their work schedules, some days it felt like they'd hardly seen each other. Allie had been sneaking around for the past week, trying to get everything ready for her girlfriend's surprise. She had called at the jewellers the previous day to collect one of her gifts, and all she needed to do was speak to Franky about getting the meal there, then they were good to go. Bea hadn't got in until seven thirty that morning, and had crashed as soon as her head hit the pillow. It must have been a busy shift as she usually woke up when Allie got out of bed, but that morning she was dead to the world, something that Allie was thankful for.

Grabbing her clothes, Allie crept out of the bedroom and into the main bathroom, thinking there would be less chance of disturbing the sleeping redhead if she showered in there instead of their en-suite. Once she was dressed, Allie headed downstairs to make a start on breakfast, and despite it being almost lunchtime, she was making Bea's favourites, blueberry pancakes. Hearing movement upstairs, Allie sent a quick text message to Debbie. She had spoken to the young brunette the previous evening, and arranged for her to call Bea, should she wake up earlier than planned. That way, Allie would still be able to make brunch without her girlfriend coming to look for her. She could hear Bea talking on the phone as she continued to cook. The gift was wrapped, and once the table was set, everything was about ready. As she started to serve the food, she heard Bea's footsteps approaching. Grabbing the plates, she set them down on the table, placing the coffee and orange juice down as her girlfriend walked through the door.

"Happy birthday baby" Allie said, pulling the chair out and indicating for Bea to sit down

Walking over to the table, Bea leaned in, kissing Allie before taking the offered chair. "You didn't need to go to so much trouble, but thank you. It smells delicious" she said, spotting the blueberry pancakes for the first time.

Once they had eaten breakfast, Allie cleaned up, dismissing Bea's several attempts to help. Once the dishes were done, she took the redhead's hand and led her through into the lounge. Once Bea had taken a seat on the sofa, Allie ran out of the room, returning a couple of minutes later with her girlfriend's present. Sitting down beside her, she handed Bea a pile of cards, her own at the bottom of the pile.

After opening her cards, Bea brushed the tears away, she had been doing fine until she got to Debbie's. Determined not to cry, she had taken a deep breath, composing herself before opening the one from Allie. Any resolve she had left disappeared as she read the words written by her girlfriend's beautiful hands. Placing the cards down, she rubbed her eyes, wiping away the tears that were building again.

Dropping a kiss on Bea's forehead, Allie reached down, grabbing the gift, before handing it over to her girlfriend, smiling at the look of shock on Bea's face. She's adorable, Allie thought, as she watched her girlfriend cautiously open it.

Tugging gently at the wrapping paper, Bea revealed a square black box, a red ribbon keeping it closed. After discarding the paper, she grabbed the ribbon, undoing it, before opening the box, revealing a bracelet with five charms on. Reaching down, she picked it up, her eyes raking over the charms. The first one was a Firefighters helmet, the second a pallet and paintbrush, the third, a seahorse, there was a moon, and the last one a heart. The first two were self-explanatory, and the seahorse she remembered from months ago, when they had linked pinkies while cuddled on the sofa. She knew the moon was for Debbie, she had always told her she loved her to the moon and back, it was just their thing. And the heart, she knew Allie had hers, all of it. Turning the bracelet over, she spotted engraving on the back of the heart. Bringing it closer, she noticed that it was a date, and not just any date. It was the day that Allie came to the station for the first time to thank her.

"That was the day you stole my heart" the blonde said, her voice barely above a whisper, as Bea gazed at her, before burying her face in Allie's shirt, as her tears started to fall.

Wrapping her arms around the redhead, Allie held her close, rubbing her back as she cried. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to upset you"

Pulling back slightly, Bea swiped at her cheeks, brushing away her tears. "You didn't upset me, it's just I'm not used to all this. In all the years we were together, Harry never even sent me a card"

"Yeah well, he's an arsehole. I mean what kind of sane person would ever let you go, fucking idiot" Allie said, her heart beating out of her chest when she saw the smile on Bea's face. "Have I told you today that I love you?" she added, caressing the redhead's beautiful jaw

"Yeah, but I could never get tired of hearing you say it"

"I love you Bea Smith. I am totally, completely, head over heels, crazy in love with you" Allie said, her thumb ghosting over the redhead's cheek, after securing the bracelet around her girlfriend's wrist, their eyes locked together the whole time

"Show me" Bea replied, leaning in slightly and kissing Allie, her arms wrapping around the blonde, pulling her in closer

Things were starting to get a little heated when Allie's mobile rang. Jumping up, she grabbed the phone and answered it, heading into the kitchen as she spoke. Coming back through into the lounge, Allie knelt down in front of her girlfriend, taking her hand in hers.

"I'm so sorry baby. That was Liz, she needs me to go into work for a couple of hours. She's got a problem and she needs my help. I won't be long, and I'll make it up to you, I promise"

Bea hated that she had to leave, and she could tell Allie hated it too. Figuring it must be something major for Liz to call Allie, today of all days, she decided to go easy on her girlfriend. "It's ok Alliecat, just come home as soon as you can ok"

"I promise, and I love you" the blonde replied, leaning forward and capturing Bea's lips again. She knew she had to leave for a couple of hours to get everything set up, but hated lying to her girlfriend. Pulling back, she stood up, grabbed her phone and wallet, and headed out.

An hour later Bea got a message from Allie, letting her know she would be home in an hour and to dress casual. She was starting to wonder if the blonde had been called in to work after all. After grabbing a shower, Bea dressed in a pair of cut offs, and white shirt. She had just finished drying her hair when her mobile rang, it was Allie, letting her know that she was outside in the car. She was a little surprised that Allie hadn't come inside, and had a feeling she was up to something. Grabbing her phone, she ran down the stairs and out of the door, locking up before jumping in the car.

Allie had been quiet since they left the house, making up some story about Liz having an issue with the computer in the office at the bar. She knew that computers weren't Liz's speciality, but found it strange that she would call Allie out, knowing it was her birthday. Shayne was good with these things, and she knew he was working today, surely Liz could have asked him, assuming that's where Allie had really been. She trusted her girlfriend, but couldn't help but feel like she was keeping something from her.

They drove through the city, and out the other side. Once they were about ten miles out, Allie slowed down, pulling the car to a stop in a layby. Opening the glovebox, she grabbed a black scarf before turning to face Bea, wrapping it around her head, and covering her eyes.

"Is this really necessary?" the redhead asked, not entirely comfortable about being blindfolded

"Yeah, I want it to be a surprise. Please baby" Allie replied, kissing her girlfriend quickly as she adjusted the black fabric, making sure she couldn't see through it. "It won't be for long, we're almost there" she added, caressing Bea's cheek before turning back around and starting the car. Pulling out of the layby, she continued down the road, towards their destination.

Fifteen minutes later Bea felt the car slow and come to a stop. They had left the main road a while back, and if it had been anyone but Allie sitting beside her, she would have been freaking out by now, but the feeling the blonde's fingers were eliciting, as they ran up and down her denim clad thigh, calmed her, and took her mind to a whole other place.

Hearing her door opening, Bea fumbled with the clip, unfastening her seatbelt. Feeling Allie's hand in hers, she allowed herself to be guided out of the seat, the blonde's arms wrapping around her as soon as they were both out of the car. Reaching up, Allie untied the blindfold, watching as Bea blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the bright sunlight. Rushing back to the car, she grabbed her girlfriend's sunglasses, before walking back over and placing them over the older woman's eyes. "Better?" she asked, grabbing on to Bea's jaw and turning her head slightly, their lips meeting in a long, slow kiss.

"Mmm, much better" Bea moaned, as she pulled away

Allie opened the boot of the car, handing the towels to Bea, before grabbing a couple of bags. After locking the car, she wandered down onto the beach, her eyes scanning the sand, looking for the exact location from the photo. Once she spotted it, she led Bea over, dropping the bags on the sand, before taking the towels from her girlfriend, and laying them down. It was quite warm, so she had brought an umbrella, allowing them some shade if needed. They were going to be there a while, and the last thing she wanted was for Bea to be uncomfortable.

After applying sun cream to themselves, and each other, they laid down on their towels, Bea taking Allie's hand in hers, her thumb stroking over the back of the blonde's hand. There were a few other people on the beach, and after working the sun cream into her girlfriend's back, and working herself up in the process, she needed to feel some contact, no matter how small. They had been laid there for about forty minutes when Allie sensed that her girlfriend was getting restless. Never one for staying still for too long, she knew Bea wouldn't be able to just lie on the beach all afternoon. Luckily she had come prepared.

They had been looking through an old photo album a few weeks ago, one of the few things that Bea had managed to salvage from the fire, when they came to a picture of Bea and Debbie on the beach, a kite lying on a towel beside them, and a very large sand castle in front of them, both of them smiling into the camera. It had been taken on Bea's birthday eight years ago, after Harry had dropped them off for the day, before heading off to do whatever, or whoever was important to him at the time. Allie remembered how Bea had said that was the last birthday that she had actually enjoyed, even though she had spent the day entertaining her daughter, who was just ten at the time.

Sitting up, Allie grabbed one of the bags, pulling out two castle shaped buckets, and a couple of spades. Handing one over to Bea, she grabbed her girlfriend's hand, pulling her to her feet, and moving them away from under the umbrella. She knew her girlfriend was upset that Debbie couldn't be there, so hoped that by replaying some of the memories, she would feel a little bit closer to her daughter.

After running over to the sea, Allie filled her bucket with water, before walking back to her girlfriend, and pouring the water over a pile of sand. Sitting down beside Bea, they mixed the sand, filled their buckets and started on their castle.

A while later, once the castle had been perfected, Allie stood up, kissed Bea on the cheek, then took off in the direction of the car. She came back a few minutes later with a kite in her hand, and Bea couldn't help but laugh at the look of excitement on the blonde's face. She looked like a kid at Christmas, and it made Bea's heart flutter. Wandering over to her girlfriend, Allie held her hand out. As Bea took it, she pulled her to her feet, and led her away from the sandcastle and into the open space, handing the kite over to the redhead.

"Don't you think I'm a little bit old to be flying a kite?" Bea said, laughing as she took the offered item from the blonde

"Bullshit. You're only as old as you feel, and trust me, you feel fucking incredible" Allie replied, wrapping her arms around Bea from behind, holding her tight as she tugged on the kite strings, her smile lighting up the entire beach as it took flight.

There was only slight breeze, so it wasn't the best weather for kite flying, but Bea managed to get it in the air a few times, Allie laughing at her frustration every time it fell from the sky. It was late afternoon by the time the sandcastles were built, and they had finished with the kite, and other than a couple down the other end, they had the beach to themselves.

After packing the buckets away, Allie suggested that they take a walk. Grabbing their towels and bag, she rushed over to the car, opened the door, and threw everything in. Locking up, she raced back over the sand, talking Beas's hand in hers, as they started to walk down the beach. The sun was still up, but it wouldn't be long until it started to set. Everything was going to plan, and Allie couldn't take her eyes off Bea as they walked along the water's edge, gentle waves lapping up over their feet as they strolled hand in hand.

"Thank you for today, it's been perfect. I can't believe you remembered" Bea said, stopping and turning to face her girlfriend. She had recognised the spot the second they sat down, and when the buckets and kite appeared, she had to fight to hold back the tears. It had been months ago, and something so trivial, yet Allie had remembered, and to find the exact spot where they had sat, just blew her mind.

"I remember everything about you, you're my favourite subject" Allie replied, placing a light kiss on Bea's cheek before turning and starting to walk again. "Come on, I've got something else for you" she added, tugging gently on Bea's hand, pulling her along.

Rounding the sand dune, Bea spotted a small table and two chairs, sitting on what looked like a homemade deck. The table was set for two, a lit candle in the centre of it, and a row of tea lights around the edge of the deck. Stopping, she turned to face Allie, the blonde gazing back at her with a wide smile on her face. "Surprise" Allie said, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Happy birthday sweetheart" she whispered in her ear

Pulling back slightly, Bea's tear filled eyes locked with Allie's. "I can't believe you did all this. No one has ever done anything like this for me before" she said as a stray tear ran down her cheek.

Reaching up, Allie's thumb brushed the tear away from Bea's cheek, her other hand tangled in her girlfriend's red curls. "I know you've never really celebrated much over the last few years, but that ends right now. To me, this is the greatest day ever because it gave me you, and from now on, we celebrate. Ok?"

"Yeah, ok. I love you Allie"

"I love you too baby. Now come on, let's eat before it gets cold" Allie said, taking Bea's hand again and leading her over to the table.

Pulling a chair out, Allie made sure Bea was seated, before walking around the table and sitting down opposite her. There were metal covers over the plates, which Bea hadn't spotted before, and as Allie lifted the covers off their plates, she felt her mouth water. Reaching down under the table, Allie grabbed the bottle of champagne, popped the cork, and then filled their glasses.

"How did you manage all of this?" Bea asked after they had finished eating

"I had some help. Let's just say that I'll be in debt to Franky for a few years"

"Oh god, rather you than me" Bea replied, giggling at the fake panicked look on Allie's face. "She's a good friend, I'm not sure I'd be here if it wasn't for her" she added, thinking back to the day Franky found her on the floor

"You're strong Bea, the strongest person I've ever met. And I know there's no way you would have given up fighting, especially for Debbie" Allie replied, talking her hand over the table. Bea's strength was what drove her to stay clean, even before they were together. When the redhead had first told her about Harry, she had been shocked at how much she had dealt with, but the more she learnt, the more she admired the older woman. So many people would have given up, but not Bea, she was a fighter, through and through.

After dinner they walked back up the beach towards where they had been earlier. In the distance, Bea could see a small flame. As they got closer, she saw that it was a bonfire. Two beanbags had been placed nearby, along with Allie's guitar. Clearly her girlfriend's helpers were close by.

As they approached the bonfire, Allie moved to stand behind her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around Bea's waist, and pulling her back into her body. "What are you thinking about?" she asked, noticing the faraway look in the redhead's eyes

"You. I'm just wondering how I got so lucky"

"I'm the lucky one" Allie replied. "Come and sit down, I've got one more gift for you" she said, talking Bea's hand and leading her over to one of the beanbags

Turning around, she grabbed her guitar from the other one, threw the strap over her shoulder and wandered back over towards the fire, needing to put a little bit of distance between them. She was about to lay her heart on the line, and the butterflies in her stomach were in overdrive. Taking a deep breath, she started to play the opening chords, her eyes raking over her girlfriend's perfect form, before coming to rest on her face.

Bea couldn't stop smiling. The day had been absolutely perfect, from the playfulness of the kite flying and sandcastle building, to the delicious meal at sunset, and now Allie was playing for her. She could watch the blonde on stage for hours, there was a light in her eyes that was so captivating, but moments like this were her favourite. She loved it when it was just the two of them, and Allie's guitar. As she gazed out towards the ocean, her eyes locked with the blonde's as she started to sing.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

 _My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all, all of me  
And you give me all, all of you_

 _How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every move  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

Allie could feel her heart racing as she slowly walked towards Bea, singing the lyrics straight from her heart, their eyes never leaving each other's

 __ _My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all, all of you  
Give me all of you_

 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard_

Bea could feel the tears running down her face. She didn't think it was possible, but in that moment, she fell in love with Allie all over again. The blonde was now kneeling in front of her, pouring her heart out through the song, and all she wanted to do was jump up and launch herself into Allie's arms

 __ _'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you_

 _I give you all, all of me  
And you give me all, all of you_

 __As she finished the song, she removed the strap and placed the guitar down on the sand, watching as Bea stood up, dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around her. They held each other for what felt like an eternity, finally breaking apart when Bea pulled back slightly, before capturing Allie's lips, her fingers running through her soft, blonde locks, pulling her in close again.

Standing up, Allie grabbed a couple of blankets before walking back over to Bea. Laying one down beside her, she sat down, pulling the redhead over so her head was resting in her lap.

"This has been the best birthday ever. I love you, beautiful girl"

"I love you too, my queen" Allie replied, "Hey, queen Bea, got a good ring to it don't you think?"

"You doofus" the redhead said, nudging her girlfriend's shoulder

"Yeah but I'm your doofus. Are you cold? We should probably get back" Allie asked, feeling Bea shiver slightly

"I don't want to go. Can we stay here tonight? We could sleep in the car" Bea asked. Sitting up, she turned around, throwing one leg over Allie's, and straddled her. "Although I'm actually not that tired…" she added before launching herself forward, sending them both crashing down onto the sand, lips locked together and hands frantically roaming over each other, desperate to be as close as possible.

After a pretty heavy make out session, they pulled apart, both of them gasping for breath. They had been so wrapped up in each other, they had forgotten to breathe. Standing up, Bea extinguished the fire, while Allie folded the chairs and grabbed her guitar. After picking up the blankets, Bea wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist as they walked back to the car. Opening the door, they threw the chairs and blankets in. After placing her guitar on the back seat, Allie closed the door before finding herself pinned against it, Bea's hands wandering under her shirt as she kissed her neck.

"You sure you don't want to go home?" Allie asked

"Too far away…can't wait" Bea mumbled against the blonde's neck, her fingers tugging at the drawstring on Allie's shorts.

Opening the car door, Allie moved her guitar into the driver's seat, and placed the bags and chairs on the passenger seat. Lifting the leaver, she dropped the back seats, laying one of the blankets down, before climbing in, dragging Bea in with her. Reaching around the older woman, she grabbed the other blanket, pulling it over them before capturing the redhead's lips. The urgency from the beach was still there, and hands tugged at clothing, as lips tasted skin.

"Well that was a first. I feel like a teenager getting it on in the back of a car" Bea said, both of them still slightly breathless as they recovered from their orgasms

"Glad I could help, and I love that I get to experience a first with you" Allie replied, her hand running up Bea's left side, ghosting over the side of her breast

"I've had so many firsts with you, and I know there will be more to come"

"There will be, I promise. I've had my fair share of firsts with you too"

"Yeah?" Bea asked, unsure. Allie was so experienced in this department, surely she must have done everything?

"Yeah. This is my first real relationship, after what Mia did, she doesn't count. I've never lived with anyone before, or wanted to, and I've never reacted to anyone like I do you, both mentally and physically. You consume me completely, control every part of me Bea, and I've never loved anyone the way I love you, not even close. Another first"

"Alliecat" Bea said, her voice barely above a whisper as she gazed lovingly at the blonde lying beside her. Reaching out, she ran her fingers over Allie's cheek, before kissing her so softly, it made the younger woman shiver.

They made love again, although their kisses and caresses were much slower this time. The way Allie looked at her as her fingers explored her body reminded Bea of their first time together, and she felt like they connected on a whole new level. They fell asleep a while later, cuddled up together with the blanket covering them, Bea's fingers entwined with Allie's needing to be as close to her girlfriend as possible.

The sun blasting through the windows woke them. It was still early, but they decided to head home, not wanting to get caught. After dressing quickly, they put the seats back, moved their things to the boot and set off home, Allie's hand resting on Bea's thigh as she drove. Bea couldn't stop smiling, yesterday had been perfect, and after last night, she felt closer to Allie than ever.

 _A/N: Thanks again for all the comments, it's great to hear your views on this :)_

 _The lyrics are from 'All Of Me' by John Legend_


	35. Chapter 35

It was visitation day again, and after making the familiar journey, Kaz had gone through processing, and was sitting opposite Harry once again. She could tell the minute he walked through the door that he was in a mood, and part of her wished she hadn't bothered coming at all. It was hard for her, only getting an hour every couple of weeks, and despite everything, she genuinely thought he was a good man, so when he spent their precious hour sulking and feeling sorry for himself, it really pissed her off. This wasn't exactly how she had pictured their future together, and it was tough on her as well, but here they were, and all they could do was make the best of their time together until she could get him out of here.

He had challenged her over Bea and Allie's relationship again, implying she had purposely taken the shots at the precise moment that would make their interaction look more than what it actually was. He was struggling to believe that the woman he was married to for fourteen years, and the one in the photos were the same person. The Bea he knew would never have the confidence to get into another relationship, never mind with another woman. The blonde was hot, he'd give her that, and her picture had helped him out on a few occasions when he was alone in his cell at night, but she wouldn't look twice at someone like Bea, would she?

His ex-wife was an attractive woman, he would never deny that, but she was so timid, so pathetic, that he was struggling to believe that someone like Allie would give her the time of day, hooker or not. Harry knew he had no reason to doubt what Kaz was telling him, and she had done so much for him, but he couldn't help but wonder.

"I just can't see it Kaz, Bea's not like that. That whore must have brainwashed her, assuming they are fucking, like you claim they are" he said, his voice barely above a whisper. He'd had enough shit from some of the other guys when they'd found the photos in his cell

"Why would I lie to you Harry? I don't know how else I can prove it, or why you're still so fucking hung up on her. If she's as dull as you say she is, then why does it bother you so much?"

"First she fucks my life up, then she swans around fucking some slut. Do you have any idea how much shit I've taken from the guys in here, they're saying I turned her into a fucking dyke"

"Forget about her Harry. I need you to focus on us, on getting out of here, but I need to know you're with me, and only me. Can you do that, because if not, we're done?" she shot back, her tone clipped as she felt her anger rise

He's never seen Kaz so angry before, and knew he'd pushed her too far. It wasn't that he didn't want her, he just couldn't let the whole Bea thing go, not without knowing for sure. He would have to cut Kaz out and go straight to Stewart, but he would need her on side if he was ever going to get out of this hellhole.

"I'm sorry, it's just been a rough couple of weeks. I miss you Kaz, and I want to get out of here and be with you, more than anything. Maybe, once I'm away from this place, we could get married" he said, knowing how much she wanted them to build a life together. He knew he wasn't being fair, but right now he needed her by his side, that was the only way he could get through all of this.

His words had calmed her down, and the last twenty minutes of their visit had gone a lot better. She would be coming in for a conjugal in a couple of weeks, and no matter what Stewart managed to find, he would make sure to fuck away any doubt she may be having.

Debbie had arrived home the previous day, and Allie could tell that Bea was glad to have her home for a while. She would be getting her exam results in a couple of weeks, and although it was only her first year, Allie knew how nervous the younger Smith was. She was very much like her Mum in that way, and that alone led Allie to believe that she would be just fine.

They had stayed in the previous evening, favouring takeaway and a couple of movies over going out, and for Bea, it had been the perfect night. She loved it when she got to spend time with the two most important women in her life, and having Debbie home made her family complete again. She wasn't stupid, and she knew that there was a good chance that Debbie wouldn't move back home once she was finished with university, but she would take what time they had together, and cling on to it as tight as she could.

Debbie loved university, and she had made some fantastic friends, but she missed her Mum, and it was great to be home, even if it was only for a couple of months. She had missed Allie too. They had spoken on the phone on a regular basis over the past few months, and she was the one that Allie had gone to for help when she was planning her Mum's birthday surprises. It was strange how she had felt a stronger familial bond over the last few months than she had in all the time her Mum and Dad were together.

Bea was at work, leaving Allie and Debbie to entertain themselves. Allie had thought that Debbie would want to be off somewhere with Shayne, knowing he wasn't working that night, but she had been adamant that she wanted a girls night with the blonde. They hadn't done much really, Debbie had cooked dinner, and they had spent a couple of hours after that on one of her old dance games. They were both pretty good, so things had gotten quite competitive, Debbie finally taking the victory on the last track, although she was sure Allie had messed up on purpose, not that the blonde would admit it, claiming she had been beaten fairly.

By the time they had finished they were worn out. Falling back on the sofa, Allie turned on the television, flicking over to the music channel, while Debbie went to grab them a beer. Crashing down on the sofa beside Allie, she handed on of the bottles to the blonde, before taking a long drink. "That's so good" Debbie said, her eyes closing as she savoured the taste of the beer. She wasn't much of a drinker, but had been partaking more since starting university, not that she drank a lot still.

They had been discussing music for a while, when Debbie turned to the blonde, a serious look on her face. "What made you start playing?" she asked

"I had piano lessons when I was little. I'd always loved music, even from an early age, and while I enjoyed it, I wanted to play the guitar. My mother finally caved, after I'd pestered her for months, and let me try it. I loved it, and got my first guitar a few weeks later" Allie replied, knowing the only reason her mother had bought her the guitar was to shut her up

"You play the piano?" Debbie asked, surprised by the blonde's admission

"I do, although it's been a while so I'd probably be shit at it now"

"Will you teach me to play, the guitar I mean? I've always wanted to try"

"Sure" Allie replied, standing up and grabbing her guitar, before coming to sit beside Debbie again on the sofa.

She talked her through the different chords, showing her when to position her fingers for each one, then handed the guitar over to the young brunette. Allie made it look so easy, but no matter how Debbie positioned her hands, she couldn't get it right. The blonde had told her that once she learnt the basics, it should be a quick learning curve, but getting to grips with the chords would be the most frustrating part. She had expected to at least have a couple of the chords down after an hour though. Sensing Debbie's frustrations, Allie took the guitar from the young Smith, setting it down beside the sofa, before turning to face her.

"Don't try to rush it. I know it feels like you're never going to pick it up, but give it time"

"It looks so simple when you do it"

"Yeah well, not everyone can be as good as me"

"It clearly wasn't your modestly that caught Mum's attention" the young brunette said, as Allie punched her arm softly, both of them laughing as she fell of the sofa

After another round on the dance game, they called it a night. Debbie had arranged to spend the following day with Shayne, and Allie was working the evening shift, so wanted to spend a few hours alone with Bea while they had the chance. She loved that Debbie was home, but it meant they had to be careful. They had gotten used to having the house to themselves, and the last thing they wanted was Debbie catching them…again.

The day of the party had finally arrived, and Liz and Boomer had closed the bar so they could host. The guys had offered to play, and had bullied Allie into doing a couple of songs with them. They knew she would want to spend the evening with her girlfriend and Debbie, but also knew how much Bea loved watching her play. Both Allie and Shayne had been given the night off so they could spend the evening with the birthday girls, and Liz and Kim would be tending the bar, with Boomer helping out when necessary.

The bar was filled with a mixture of Bea's and Debbie's friends, and had filled up pretty well. The guys from the station had come out for the evening, Vera and Fletch arriving together, and looking very happy. Bea had spoken to her a couple of times about Kaz, but she hadn't seen anything suspicious recently, and Proctor had been almost pleasant the past couple of weeks, and although Bea found it odd, would take it while it lasted. Smiles had turned up with her latest conquest. They had stopped trying to remember their names a long time ago, the poor guys never lasting long enough to warrant the effort. Last to arrive from the station was Will, and he had brought his girlfriend Rose along. Bea had seen her in passing when she dropped him off at the station, but they had never had the chance to speak. Hopefully that would change over the course of the evening.

The part was in full swing by the time they took to the stage, the guys playing alone for the first few songs, giving Allie some time with her family. She had become like a sister to them, and it was blindingly obvious how much she loved both Bea and Debbie. Out of the three of them, Ash was closest to Allie, the pair spending hours together writing songs, and while he knew she hadn't had an easy life, the blonde never really divulged any information. The bits he did know, she had given away in her lyrics. He was glad she had someone like Bea, and like the blonde's, Bea's face would light up every time she looked at Allie. It was clear they were meant for each other, and he was pleased for them, Allie deserved to be happy.

She joined them on stage after five songs, and had decided to cover on of Debbie's favourite artists. There was also a few lines in the song that she really connected with, and made her think of the beautiful redhead across the room. Deciding to leave her guitar, she stepped up to the mic stand, waited for the guys to start playing, and then started to sing.

 _Trying hard not to fall_

 _On the way home_

 _You were trying to wear me down, down_

 _Kissing up on fences_

 _And up on walls_

 _On the way home_

 _I guess it's all working out, now_

 _Cause there's still too long to the weekend_

 _Too long till I drown in your hands_

 _Too long since I've been a fool, oh_

 _Leave this blue neighbourhood_

 _Never knew loving could hurt this good, oh_

 _And it drives me wild_

 _Cause when you look like that_

 _I've never ever wanted to be so bad, oh_

 _It drives me wild_

 _You're driving me wild, wild, wild_

 _You're driving me wild, wild, wild_

 _You're driving me wild_

 _We're alike you and I_

 _Two blue hearts locked in our wrong minds_

 _So can we make the most out of no time?_

 _Can you hold me?_

 _Can you make me leave my demons & my broken pieces behind?_

 _Cause there's still too long to the weekend_

 _Too long till I drown in your hands_

 _Too long since I've been a fool, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Leave this blue neighbourhood_

 _Never knew loving could hurt this good, oh_

 _And it drives me wild_

 _Cause when you look like that_

 _I've never ever wanted to be so bad, oh_

 _It drives me wild_

 _You're driving me wild, wild, wild_

As she sang, Allie winked at her girlfriend, who had a huge grin on her face. Glancing across the bar, she spotted Debbie, Shayne and Boomer throwing down some interesting dance moves. She knew Debbie could dance, so could only assume she was playing down to Boomer's level so her friend didn't feel quite so self-conscious.

 ** __** _You make my heart shake_

 _Bend and break_

 _But I can't turn away_

 _And it's driving me wild_

 _You're driving me wild_

 _You make my heart shake_

 _Bend and break_

 _But I can't turn away_

 _And it's driving me wild_

 _You're driving me wild_

 _Leave this blue neighbourhood_

 _Never knew loving could hurt this good, oh_

 _And it drives me wild_

 _Cause when you look like that_

 _I've never ever wanted to be so bad, oh_

 _It drives me wild_

She grabbed her guitar and did another three songs, before jumping off the stage and leaving the guys to it. She had done her bit, and wanted to spend the remainder of the evening with her girlfriend and Debbie.

The rest of the evening went well, and after spending a bit of time with Rose, Will's girlfriend, Bea found that she really liked her. She was a nurse, and knew Bridget from the hospital, but hadn't realised the connection between Will and Franky until the tattooed brunette had referred to him as boss. Rose had been nervous about going to the party, and when they first got together, had been suspicious of Will's relationship with Bea, despite him telling her on numerous occasions that they were just friends. One look at her and Allie together and it was blatantly obvious she only had eyes for the blonde. It was late, or early morning, by the time they made it home, and they were all more than a little drunk, but it had been a good night, and there was no harm in letting their hair down every now and then.

It had been two days since the party, and the three of them were just about recovered. Allie made a mental note to never try and keep up with Boomer again. They had all been a little rough the morning after, and Debbie had vowed never to drink again, although Bea was sure she would change her mind once her birthday arrived. Bea was working, and the following day, and her and Allie were planning on going into town to get a couple of last minute things for Debbie's birthday, as well as collect her main present. In order to save time, Allie had offered to pick her girlfriend up from the station, that way they could grab some breakfast, then head to the shops before it got too busy.

Jake Stewart couldn't believe the opportunity that had just presented itself. He had been watching Smith's ex-wife and her tart for just under a week, when he hit the jackpot, there was no way Harry could misinterpret the photos he'd just managed to get. He had been watching the bar where the blonde worked, and was just about to leave, knowing she was alone, when a fire truck pulled up outside, and Bea Smith jumped out. She looked different in her turnout gear, and if it wasn't for her trademark red hear, he would have missed her. Jake watched on as she approached the front door, knocking, she waited briefly before it opened, the blonde grabbing a fist full of her jacket and pulling her inside.

Liz had called Allie the previous afternoon and asked her to set the bar up for Kim, who was working the lunchtime shift, as the older blonde had an emergency dentist appointment, so wouldn't be able to do it. Allie had called Bea last night to let her know, the redhead suggesting that they call at the bar for an hour, once Allie had picked her up, before heading out for the day. Once they had picked up Debbie's birthday present, they could then grab some lunch, as breakfast would be a distant memory by that point. After receiving a message from her girlfriend letting her know they were still on a shout, and would be late, Allie replied, telling her that she would go and set up the bar while she waited. Checking her phone again when she arrived at Fuel, she found another message from Bea, telling her to wait at the bar as Franky was going to drop her off once they got back to the station.

The fire took longer to put out than she had expected, and Bea was conscious that Allie was waiting for her, so in the spur of the moment, had asked Fletch to take a slight detour on the way back in and drop her off at the bar. She could call at the station later to drop her turnout gear off, as well as collect the stuff from her locker, but right now, she needed to see her girlfriend. After jumping out of the truck, she wandered around to the front of the bar, knocking on the door. A minute or two later the door opened, and going by the look on Allie's face, she had made the right call. Bea barely had time to take a breath before she was dragged inside, the blonde's eyes black with desire.

Hearing a knock on the door, Allie prepared herself for some drunk, needing an early morning tipple, so was pleasantly surprised to find her girlfriend standing there, in her uniform, looking all dirty and sexy. She could feel the wetness pooling in her underwear as her eyes raked over the redhead standing in front of her. Reaching out, she grabbed a handful of Bea's jacket, pulled her inside, and kissed her. Slamming the door shut, she pushed Bea up against it, a soft groan escaping her girlfriend's lips as her back slammed against the wood of the door, Allie's hands slipping insider her turnout coat, holding her close.

"So…fucking…hot" Allie moaned between kisses, as she ran her hands up her girlfriend's sides, pushing her coat off in the process.

Stepping back slightly, her eyes roamed the full length of Bea's body, coming to rest on her beautiful face. She had a few soot smudges on her face, and she smelt like a bonfire, but Allie had never been so aroused. Kim wasn't due for another hour, and she knew they needed to go into town, but all she could think about in that moment was the redhead's hands on her burning skin. "I'm burning up baby…" she said, stepping away from Bea until her back hit the bar, smirking at the redhead opposite

"You need me to put your flames out?" Bea replied, slowly walking towards the blonde. Bea could tell by the rapid rise and fall of Allie's chest that she was as affected as she was

"Fuck yes" Allie practically growled as Bea stepped in front of her, pinning her against the bar as her hands roamed over her breasts, the blonde's shirt rising up with Bea's movements.

Crossing the road, Jake had kept a lookout, making sure no one saw him as he crept around the side of the building and jumped the wall, having spotted a window there when he was checking the place out a couple of days ago. He couldn't have set this up better if he had tried, and the position of the window gave him the perfect view of the couple, who were completely unaware they had an audience. Grabbing his camera, he moved quietly, adjusted his position so he could get a better shot. He watched them for a few minutes before aiming the camera. This was going to be sweet torture, and he could already feel his arousal building, but there was no way he was missing this.

Forty five minutes later, he stumbled back over the wall, the throbbing in his pants making the movement much more difficult. Reaching his car, he threw the camera down on the passenger seat, climbed in, and drove home as quickly as possible. He would download and print the photos later, right now he had a more pressing issue to deal with.

Kim arrived to start her shift, and was surprised to find Allie and her girlfriend walking back through the office door. After saying hello, they headed out, the redhead keeping her head down as they quickly crossed the room left the building. She knew Liz had asked Allie to set up for her, but had expected her to be gone by now, although judging by the dirty handprints on the front of her white shirt, she had clearly gotten side-tracked. She liked Allie, and if the circumstances were different, the blonde would make a good friend. But she was there to do a job, and there was too much riding on this to fuck it up.

They drove home quickly, knowing they were now short on time, but my god it had been worth it. Allie was mortified when she saw her girlfriend's handprints on the chest of her shirt. There was no way Kim hadn't seen that, and she was thankful that her colleague hadn't called her on it. After showering separately, that was the only way they would ever make it out of the house, they dressed and headed into town to pick up Debbie's birthday present. After calling at the jewellers, they picked up another couple of gifts before grabbing a late lunch, their earlier activities throwing their schedule out, not that either of them cared.

After lunch, Allie drove them over to the station so Bea could drop her turnout gear off, and collect a few things from her locker. The redhead had been gone for about fifteen minutes when Allie decided to get out of the car, it was a warm day, and it was getting a bit stuffy in there. Grabbing her sunglasses, she closed the door, wandered around to the front and leaned against the bonnet. She could hear the chatter from the crew across the other side of the yard, but as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back, enjoying the warmth from the sun on her face, the sounds faded into the background. She wasn't sure how long she had been standing there, but one minute she was basking in the heat, and the next she was being blasted with ice cold water.

She let out a loud scream as she jumped forward, trying to escape the freezing cold jet that for some reason seemed to be following her. Running across the yard, she finally escaped the icy torture, water dripping from her hair onto her clothes that were equally as wet, the heat from the sun doing nothing to combat the chill from her wet clothing. Pushing her wet locks away from her eyes, she looked up, and into the face of a smirking Kaz, who was standing there with a hosepipe in her hand, the water now spraying over the concrete yard.

Bea had dropped her gear off, grabbed the few things she would need from her locker, and was walking back down the corridor when Will Jackson stopped her. Following him into his office, she closed the door and took a seat. He explained that there had been a bit of a re-shuffle in headquarters, which had delayed his promotion, but he was expecting it to happen within the next couple of months. He wanted her to start working with Franky to prepare the brunette for the handover, and to give her a bit of hands on experience for when she took over Bea's job.

After finalising the details, she left his office, Will walking beside her as she headed towards the yard, and her waiting girlfriend. They were just rounding the corner when she heard a scream, and it sounded a lot like it was coming from Allie. Picking up the pace, she started to run, the sound of shouting ringing through the otherwise quiet corridor. Bursting through the door, she saw a drenched Allie, standing toe to toe with Kaz, and it looked like her girlfriend was about to kill Proctor.

"What the fuck was that?" Allie yelled, water running down her face as she glared at the older blonde.

Stepping forward, Bea positioned herself between the two women, her arm instinctively reaching back to protect her girlfriend. Allie was fuming, and as much as Bea's protectiveness made her heart skip a beat, she was could feel her anger building, and was struggling to stop her fist from connecting with that bitches face. Stepping out from behind her girlfriend, she stood beside her, her eyes finding the redhead's letting her know she was ok

"It's Allie isn't it? I'm sorry, my hand slipped, and when I tried to drag the hose away I made it worse" Kaz said, loud enough for Jackson to hear. "No point in cleaning the yard if you don't wash away all the filth" she added, her voice much quieter so only Allie and Bea could hear

In the split second it took for Allie to register what she had said, Bea had launched herself forward, her fist connecting with Kaz's chin, sending the older blonde sprawling across the floor. Allie grabbed hold of Bea's arm, pulling her back slightly, the last thing she wanted was her girlfriend to get into trouble at work.

"Enough" Will yelled, his voice booming across the yard, making Kaz wince slightly, as she held her jaw. "Proctor, my office. Now. Allie, go and get yourself cleaned up. Smith, I'll deal with you later" he added before turning and heading back into the station, Kaz following him, a smirk still plastered on her face.

 _Thanks again for all the comments, and the lyrics are from 'Wild' by Troye Sivan feat. Alessia Cara_


	36. Chapter 36

Grabbing Allie's hand, Bea led her across the yard, through the station and into the locker room. Opening her locker, she took out a towel and her toiletry bag, handing them to Allie, before grabbing a clean t shirt and pair of jeans. Reaching out, she took the blonde's hand in hers and lead her through to the showers, Allie smirking as the shower curtain caught her eye, remembering the last time they were in here. Shaking her head, Bea turned to face her girlfriend. "I bet I can guess what you're thinking about" she said, blushing as she thought about how her stomach had done somersaults when the blonde had dropped to her knees. Even back then she had no control over her body's reaction to Allie.

"You must be thinking the same then. How about I finish what I started"

"Later, now go take a shower before you catch a cold. I need to grab some ice" Bea replied, holding up her right hand, her knuckles red from where they had connected with Kaz's face

"Aww poor baby. It's really hot when you defend my honour like that, but I hate seeing you hurt, and I don't want you getting into trouble because of me" Allie said, taking Bea's hand in hers and gently kissing her knuckles

"I can't just stand there and let someone talk shit about you, especially Kaz. You're the most beautiful, kind, loving person I've ever met, and nobody messes with my girl. Now get in that shower" Bea replied, placing the dry clothes down on the bench and pushing the blonde towards the cubicle.

Turning around, Bea pulled the door open as Allie's head peered around the shower curtain. "Love it when you're bossy" she called, winking at the redhead before stepping back under the stream of water.

Bea headed through into the kitchen, opened the freezer and popped a few ice cubes out. Covering them in a cloth, she wrapped it around her hand, hoping to reduce the slight swelling that had started. Sitting down at the table she though back to the past few months. Kaz was the second person she had punched for badmouthing her girlfriend, and as much as she hated violence, she couldn't help herself. When someone threatened or insulted Allie she saw red, and the only other person she was so protective of was Debbie.

Ten minutes later red watch filtered through into the mess room, although Kaz was still missing. Not wanting to get into anything again, she stood up and left the room, wandering through the corridor until she came to the locker room. Allie was just fastening the button on her borrowed jeans, and Bea couldn't help but laugh. They were a few inches too short, which made them look like a throwback from the 80's, and the blonde looked adorable. Pulling her in, Bea wrapped her arms around Allie's waist, placing a soft kiss on her temple. "Take me home" she said, her fingers running up and down the blonde's back briefly before she stepped back. Grabbing Bea's hand, Allie wandered back through the station and out to the car, wanting nothing more than to put some distance between her girlfriend and Proctor. She hated how she treated Bea, and just hoped she hadn't made things worse for the redhead.

Bea had received a call from Will Jackson later that afternoon, informing her that he wanted to see her as soon as her shift started in two days, and he didn't sound happy. Tomorrow was Debbie's birthday, and she wasn't going to let some minor incident at work spoil things. And it wasn't like it was the first time she'd gotten herself into the shit. She didn't want Allie to worry though, so decided to keep quiet until she had spoken to Will.

The following day was Debbie's birthday, and the young brunette had asked for a barbeque at home, not wanting anything too big after the party the other night. Bea had asked her if she wanted to invite a few friends, but other than Shayne, she wasn't bothered. They had been at the bar the other night, and had already planned a night out the following evening, so just wanted it to be family. Bea and Allie had piled into Debbie's room just after nine, Allie holding a pile of cards, and Bea a bag with her gifts in. After jumping on the bed, one of them sitting either side of her, the blonde handed her cards over, before wishing her happy birthday.

Allie had offered stay in their room, giving Bea some alone time with her daughter, but the redhead had argued the point, telling her that Debbie would be upset if she wasn't there. Despite still being a little apprehensive, Allie followed her girlfriend into Debbie's room, knowing she couldn't deny Bea anything.

After she had opened her cards, Bea handed her a gift bag, along with another envelope. Placing the bag down, she opened the envelope, finding a hand drawn voucher for a holiday of her choice. Turning her head, she looked to her Mum, confusion on her face.

"The past few years have been crazy, and I know how hard it's been on you. I want us all to go away somewhere together, anywhere you want. You can bring a friend, or Shayne, so you're not stuck with a couple of old farts" Bea said, laughing at the face Allie was pulling

"Hey, speak for yourself, some of us haven't even hit thirty yet" the blonde said, Debbie laughing at the pair of them.

"I don't know what to say, this is too much" Debbie said

Thinking she was pushing her daughter into doing something she didn't want to do, Bea looked down as she spoke, "It's not, but if you just want to go away with your friends then that's ok too"

"God no, I want you guys there. Thank you, both of you" Debbie said, leaning forward and hugging them both

Putting the paper down on her bed, Debbie reached for the bag, pulling out a black box. Opening it up, she revealed a silver necklace with a moon pendant. She could tell it was handmade by the hammer marks on it, giving it a more authentic look. Launching herself forward, she tackled her Mum, both of them falling down on the bed. Wrapping her arms around the redhead, she hugged her tight. They had been through so much together, and she wouldn't change her for the world. Siting back up, she turned to the side, but Allie wasn't there. Frowning, she turned back to face her Mum, who shrugged her shoulders in confusion.

A couple of minutes later the blonde returned, carrying a guitar with a bow tied around the neck. "Now you can practice when you're at uni, and when you got really good, we can play together" she said, sitting back down on the bed, and handing it over to Debbie

It was all too much for the young brunette. She knew Allie didn't earn that much working at the bar, and the band were only doing small gigs so that probably wasn't pulling a lot in either. Yet despite that, she had still bought her something. All she wanted was to be with her family on her birthday. She loved her gifts, but being there with the two of them would have been more than enough for her. "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me. And I'd like that, although I'll never be as good as you" she said, wiping a stray tear from her cheek

"It's nothing fancy, but it's the same type I started with and it's a little smaller than mine so it should make mastering those pesky chords easier" Allie replied, surprised when Debbie threw her arms around her, and kissed her on the cheek. "It's perfect, and I will master it, if it kills me. Thank you Allie"

"Glad you like it kiddo" the blonde replied. Right, I'm going to grab a shower before breakfast"

"I didn't want to say anything, but…" Debbie said, ducking as a pillow flew towards her.

When Allie came out of the en-suite, Bea was sitting on the bed waiting for her. Walking towards the redhead, she placed her hands on her shoulder, leaned forward and kissed her gently. Standing up, Bea threw her arms around the blonde, pulling her in close. "Thank you for doing that, it was really sweet. I know how much Debbie's been enjoying your lessons" she said

"I love spending time with her"

"She loves you, you know that right?" the redhead asked. She had been a little bit surprised how quickly her daughter had taken to Allie, not that she was complaining. It was great that they got on so well, and who wouldn't love Allie.

"I love her too. She's a good kid, not that I'm surprised. Her Mum's pretty incredible"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. She's smoking hot too, can't keep my hands off her" the blonde replied, reaching around and grabbing Bea's arse quickly before running out of the room. "I'll make a start on breakfast" she added once she was halfway down the stairs

Later that afternoon the four of them were out in the garden, when Debbie's phone buzzed, indicating that she had an incoming video call. Accepting the call, she smiled as her great grans face appeared on the screen. "Shitting hell Oscar, I can see her. What did I do?" Edith said, not realising Debbie, and the others could hear her.

"Hi Gam Gam, hey Uncle Oscar" Debbie replied, making the old woman jump slightly. She had called her that when she was very small, unable to say great gran, and it had stuck ever since

"Debbie…Happy Birthday sweetheart. All this new technology's brilliant, I can't believe I can see you from all the way over there" Edith said, fascinated by the electronic device in her hand. "And you can tell whoever that is that's laughing at me to get their arse over here and let me see them" she added, after hearing loud laughter in the background.

Allie couldn't help it, Bea's gran was hilarious, and she had tried to hold it in, but couldn't help but laugh. Glancing over to Debbie, she saw that she was waving her over. Handing the plates over to Shayne, she crossed the garden to see what the young brunette needed. Walking over, she stopped beside Debbie, and looked over towards the screen. "Hey Edith, how are you?" she asked

"Allie, might have known it would be you. I thought I told you to stay away from my Bea"

"You did, and I told you there was more chance of hell freeing over" the blonde replied, knowing Edith was teasing by the playful glint in her eyes. "It's good to see you, you look great"

"You too, as beautiful as I remember. And If I were forty years younger I'd give that granddaughter of mine a run for her money"

"Gam Gam, please. I'm still here you know, and that's just wrong...in so many ways. Not to mention that Mum gets very protective if someone tries to pull a move on Allie" Debbie said, the blonde chuckling at the look of horror on her girlfriend's daughter's face

"I'm flattered, and you're an incredible woman Edith King, but my heart belongs to Bea. I'm sorry"

"What's going on here?" Bea said, wandering over to see what all the commotion was about

"Not much, other than Gam Gam hitting on Allie" Debbie replied, laughing at the look of horror on her Mum's face

"Gran, behave, please. And Allie, please don't encourage her, she's bad enough on her own" Bea said, shaking her head at both her girlfriend and her gran

"You know you're the only one for me babe" Allie replied, dropping a quick kiss on Bea's cheek before turning back to face the screen. "I'll leave you to it, and come and see us soon" she said to Edith winking at her as she turned and walked away, the old woman laughing as Allie headed back to help Shayne with the food.

Edith had watched the brief exchange between Allie and her granddaughter, and if anything, they seemed more in love than they did the last time she saw them together. Despite the conversation she had with Allie when they were over in New Zealand, she couldn't help but worry about Bea, and after everything she'd been through she just hoped that the blonde meant what she had said. Looking at them together, she had clearly been worrying for nothing. And on first impressions, the blonde seemed to get on well with Debbie too, which made her happy, although she would be speaking to her great granddaughter about that.

After saying a quick hello to Bea, she sent her away again after making Debbie promise to pass her the phone when they were done chatting. Debbie had received a card from Gam Gam, and one from Uncle Oscar and Aunt Mickey, as well as some money, but the old woman had told her to go into the house, as there was something in there for her. After following the instructions given, she opened the cupboard in the bathroom, finding a box covered in silver and purple wrap. Turning the phone around, she showed Edith, making sure it was what she was meant to be looking for. After receiving confirmation, she grabbed the box and wandered through into her bedroom. Sitting on her desk chair, she reared the phone up, so she could still see them, and opened it.

The wrapping paper was gone, revealing a white box. Opening it up, she looked down, finding a diamond ring, or more specifically, Edith's diamond ring. Debbie had always loved it, and her Gam Gam had allowed her to wear it the last time she was over and they had gone out to dinner. Looking back up to her phone screen, she saw the wide smile on Edith's face.

"But this is yours, I don't understand" Debbie said, a little confused as to why the ring was in her house and not in Auckland where it should be.

"I know how much you love that ring, and I want you to have it. I know what you're going to say, and you're as stubborn as your bloody Mother, but I was going to leave it to you when I croaked it. This way I get to see you wear it. You're Mum had it re-sized so it should fit a little better now, I always did have chubby fingers"

"I don't know what to say Gam Gam. Thank you, and I promise I'll take care of it"

"You'd better, otherwise I'll haunt your arse when I do finally croak. Now, on a more serious note, how's your Mother doing. She looks well, and I'm going to ask her too, but I know you'll be honest with me. Is she happy, and is Allie treating her well?"

"I've never seen her as happy as she is with Allie, and they're ridiculously cute together. I wasn't sure what to make of it all at first, but I like her, and she treats Mum well. Allie would never hurt her, I can see it in her eyes whenever she looks at Mum"

"Good. I like her too, but after arsehole gate, I had to be sure. Oops, sorry, I shouldn't have called your Father that, that was unfair of me"

"Please don't apologise, I've called him much worse" Debbie replied, earning a chuckle from the woman on the phone

Ten minutes later Debbie came back downstairs, handed her phone over to Bea, and headed back outside to find Shayne. Bea could tell by the serious tone in her grans voice that this wasn't a conversation for the garden. Heading inside, she wandered through into the lounge and took a seat on the sofa. "So, what's with the serious face, is something wrong?" she asked. Feeling slightly nervous under Edith's intense gaze

"How are you doing, and I want an honest answer? I'll know if you're bullshitting me, it's a gift I've always had, so don't even try it kiddo"

"Honestly, I've never been better. I asked Allie to move in a few weeks ago, and she said yes. I've got my Debbie back home, and I'm talking to you, what's not to be happy about"

"Is she treating you well? And what did she get you for your birthday? I'm assuming she didn't forget like captain dickhead used to" Edith asked

"If by 'she' you're referring to Allie, then yes, she's perfect, and no, she didn't forget. She got me this" Bea said, holding her arm up to the camera so Edith could see her bracelet. She also took me to the beach, or more specifically, to the exact spot I went to with Debbie eight years ago. I told her a while back how much I'd loved that day, just me, Debbie, sandcastles and a kite. When we got there she had brought buckets and spades, and a kite. She also arranged for a table to be set up so we could have dinner at sunset, we had champagne and the works. After that, we wandered back up the beach and there was a bonfire. She had written me a song and sang it to me by the fire. So please stop worrying, she takes excellent care of me, and I've never felt so safe in my life"

"Holy fuck, where can I go to meet someone like that? I should have turned up the flirting when I spoke to her earlier"

"Gran…"

"Sorry little Bea, I'm only teasing. I just worry that's all, I can't help it after everything. I'm glad you found her"

"Me too Gran, I can't imagine my life without her" Bea replied, smiling as her thoughts drifted to the blonde in the garden.

After ending the call, she headed back outside to join the others. Allie was just putting the meat on the grill, and Debbie and Shayne were laid side by side on the grass, her daughter pointing at something in the sky, both of them laughing. Wandering over to her girlfriend, she wrapped her arms around her and rested her chin on Allie's shoulder, the blonde leaning back into her. Looking around, Bea couldn't help but smile. She had expected that Debbie would have wanted to be out celebrating with her friends, but she was so happy that she didn't. Her little girl was all grown up, and she loved that despite that, she still wanted to be around her Mum.

Debbie had gone out with Shayne for the evening. He had booked a table at an Italian restaurant that had been receiving excellent reviews, so good in fact that he had to book six weeks in advance, which is why he was thankful that Bea didn't want to spend the evening with her daughter. They had driven past it the last time Debbie was home from university and she had mentioned that she would like to go. With the meal, and her present, he had needed to pick up extra shifts wherever he could to cover his rent, not that he minded, there was something about the curly haired brunette that captured his attention. She was incredibly beautiful, tough, smart, and he had no idea what she saw in him. She was damn near perfect, and the only minor issue was the distance between them. But they still had just over six weeks before she had to go back, and he intended on making the most of any time they had together.

Allie had overheard Bea on the phone to Jackson the previous afternoon, and she could tell by the tone of her girlfriend's voice that the conversation hadn't gone well. And while she knew that the rift between the redhead and Kaz had been going on long before she met Bea, she couldn't help but feel responsible for the predicament her girlfriend was currently in. She should have just walked away, but the smug look on Proctor's face had really gotten to her, and before her brain could kick in, her gob had already started. Allie would never forgive herself if she screwed Bea's job up for her, she knew how much her girlfriend loved being a firefighter, and her crew, and it would break her heart if she got transferred.

She knew she needed to talk to Bea about the phone call, but hadn't wanted to ruin Debbie's birthday, so had decided to wait until the day after to raise it. Debbie was out with friends for the night, and would be staying at Megan's, so after making the most of having the house to themselves, they were laid in bed cuddling. Allie decided to broach the subject, hoping she wasn't stepping on her girlfriend's toes. The last thing she wanted to do was upset Bea, but she was really worried about her

"So what did Jackson say when he called?" she asked

"He wants me to report to his office when I get there tomorrow morning. Apparently we need to talk"

"I'm so sorry baby, I never meant to get you into trouble. It's all my fault"

"Hey, Alliecat…look at me. Please sweetheart" Bea pleaded

Lifting her head, Allie looked into her girlfriend's chestnut brown eyes, and saw nothing but love radiating from them

"You did nothing wrong ok, nothing at all. I hate that Kaz used you to get at me, I played right into her hands, and I know that. But there's no way I'm going to just stand there and do nothing when someone hurts the woman I love" the redhead said, her fingers stroking over Allie's cheek

"But…"

"But nothing. It's not the first time I've had my arse dragged to Will's office, and it probably won't be the last, ask any of my crew. I'll sort it out, I promise. But please don't worry, none of this is your fault"

"I love you" Allie said, leaning forward and capturing her girlfriend's lips. She still hated that Bea had gotten herself into trouble, but loved that she felt the need to defend her honour

"I love you too Alliecat, now go to sleep, I need to go into the station early tomorrow" Bea replied, reaching over and setting her alarm clock. She had found the change in shift pattern to be rather beneficial, she just wished they didn't have to start at 7am.

Bea had arrived at the station half an hour early, wanting to be in her uniform, and ready for when her shift started. The last thing she wanted was to be late, and piss Will off even more. She had played the situation down to Allie, seeing how upset the blonde was, and how she thought it was all her fault. She needed to put her girlfriend's mind at rest, but if she had been completely honest, she wasn't sure how big a pile of shit she'd managed to get herself into this time. She had punched a colleague on fire service property, and wouldn't blame them if they transferred her, or worse still, sent her packing. She loved her job, and other than Debbie, it had been her life for the past twelve years. But she had Allie now, and her girlfriend and Debbie would always come first, no matter what the consequences were.

Bracing herself, she walked down the corridor, stopping outside Will Jackson's office. Talking a deep breath, she clenched her fists before raising her right arm, and knocking on the door. He called for her to come in, and she could tell the second she set eyes on him, that this would not be a pleasant discussion.

"Sit down Smith" he said, indicating to the chairs on the opposite side of his desk. Crossing the room, she took a seat, taking a few seconds to compose herself before lifting her head, and making eye contact with him, and boy did he look pissed.

"I'll get straight to the point. I've already spoken to Proctor, and reviewed the CCTV footage, but I wanted to hear your side of things before I make any decisions. What the fuck happened out there, and at what point did you think that punching a colleague was a good idea?"

"I…"

"I'm not finished Smith" Will said, his gaze fixed on the redhead opposite, who simply nodded in acknowledgement

"You're one of the best firefighters I've ever worked with, and you'll make a damn good Senior Station Manager, but how am I supposed to support your promotion when you go around swinging your fists like that. I know Proctor started it, and what she did to Allie was unacceptable. And trust me, she'll be dealt with, but I'll be the one to do it, not you"

"I'm sorry, I was out of line, and it won't happen again. But what she said about Allie, I couldn't just let it go, and I hate that she's using her to get at me. How would you feel if someone insulted Rose in front of you, wouldn't you want protect her?" Bea said. She knew she that she should have handled things better, but did he really expect her to stand there and do nothing while Kaz insulted Allie

"I would, and I get it, I do. But there are other ways, ways that won't land you in the shit. Allie called me yesterday, and we had a chat about what happened"

"What? She didn't say anything"

"I asked her not to, I wanted to speak to you first. She told me a few things, about her life before you guys met, and I get why Proctor's comments hurt. But Allie loves you, and she doesn't want you to screw up your job because of her, and neither do I" Will said. Bea was stubborn, but he hoped that by bringing her girlfriend into the conversation, she would start to think a bit more rationally

"As I said, I've spoken to Proctor, and she wanted to press charges. I told her she would also be disciplined for misuse of firefighting equipment, and with two strikes on her record already, she'll be demoted and have to re-train. I'm sure you can imagine how well that went down. But there is a solution that I believe will benefit both of you. You're not going to like it, and neither will she, but as far as I can see, you're both running out of options" he added

"Come on then, what is it. Don't keep me in suspense"

"You apologise for hitting her, and she apologises to Allie for the hosepipe incident, and her inappropriate comments. I also want the two of you to work together to try and streamline shift crossovers. As you know, we've had quite a few major incidents recently where both crews end up on duty together, and it's messy, to say the least. We need to review the protocol and see if there is any way to make the most of our available resources, and as station Managers, I'm looking to you and Proctor to come up with something, together"

"You think that would work?" the redhead asked, clearly not convinced

"It's that or I have to file a report about the incident the other day, which won't end well for either of you. You're a damn good firefighter smith, and so is Proctor, when she engages her brain that is, and I'd hate to see either of you jeopardise your careers over this. Having said that, the choice is yours, not mine"

"Ok, I can't say I'm happy about it, but you've got yourself a deal. I'm doing this for Allie though, not Kaz"

"I don't give a shit why you're doing it, and I know you'll never be the best of friends, but you made the right decision. All I need to do now is convince Proctor…wish me luck" he said, smiling at her for the first time during their conversation

Half an hour later, Bea was laid in her bunk. There were a couple of unfinished reports lying on her desk, but couldn't concentrate, her mind wandering to her girlfriend, and the call she had made to Jackson. She couldn't decide if she was angry or happy about the blonde's intervention. It was sweet of Allie to try and help, but she was a big girl, and could fight her own battles. She wasn't sure how long she had been lying there, when she heard a knock on the door, before it opened and Franky walked in, sitting down on the end of the bunk.

"Sup Red, you look like someone's just kicked your dog. Wouldn't have anything to do with your little bust up with Proctor would it?"

"You heard about that hey?"

"I did, and I'd bet money that the bitch deserved it" Franky replied

"Yeah she did. She was talking shit about Allie after turning the hose on her. Trouble is I now have to apologies, and Jackson wants us to review our crossover protocols...together"

"Fuck. What's the alternative?"

"He files a report, and at best it's goodbye promotion"

"You've got no choice then, suck it up, and get it done. Kaz will hate it even more than you do, not that that's any consolation, but knowing she's miserable has got to be worth something right?" the tattooed brunette said

"Thanks, that's cheered me up no end, remind me to stop off on the way home for a bottle of bubbly" Bea said sarcastically

"Don't mention it Red" Franky replied, standing up and heading for the door

Bea stayed there for another hour, going over things in her head. The thought of spending any time with Kaz Proctor didn't exactly fill her full of joy, but like Franky had said, what choice did she have. She was contemplating calling Allie when the sirens rang out through the station, indicating they had a call. Putting everything to the back of her mind, she jumped up and ran towards the truck. She would call her girlfriend when she got back to the station.

 _Thanks again for all the comments, and I'll try to update as often as possible over the Christmas period :)_


	37. Chapter 37

Bea didn't get the opportunity to call Allie while she was at the station, as soon as they got back in from the first call, the siren rang again, pretty much setting the pattern for the remainder of the shift. They weren't particularly difficult shouts, but being on the go pretty much none stop for over thirteen hours had left them all exhausted, and very, very hungry. It was that bad that they had called for a takeaway on the way back to the station a couple of hours ago, not wanting to risk being called out halfway through dinner preparations. They got back from their last call just after two in the morning, heading straight for their bunks, most of them falling asleep almost instantly. Bea had contemplated calling Allie, but she was over tired, cranky, and still a little bit pissed about the blonde's phone call to Will, plus she didn't want to wake her up. As none of those factors would make for a pleasant conversation, she decided to wait and talk to her when she got home.

After having a shower, Bea jumped on her bike and left the station. Her brain was whirling at a hundred miles an hour, and she still wasn't sure how she felt about her girlfriend's intervention. She decided to take the long way home, hoping the extra time on her bike would help to clear her head. She was still feeling anxious when she arrived home. Parking her bike, she headed inside, spotting a note on the table from Debbie, letting her know she had nipped to the store.

Grabbing a bottle of water, leaned against the counter, and took a drink. She felt a little better that when she had left the station, but her mind was still racing slightly. Before she had chance to figure out what was going on, Allie walked through the door. Spotting her, she crossed the room, threw her arms around her, and pulled her in, kissing the redhead's neck. "Morning babe. Mmm, you smell so good" she said. Stepping back, she studied her girlfriend, noticing how tired she looked. "Rough shift?"

"Busy shift, it was none stop until about two this morning"

"Why don't you go and lie down for a while. I'll make us some breakfast and bring it up"

"I'm not really hungry, but thanks. You should eat though" Bea said, stepping out of her girlfriends embrace and walking through into the lounge.

Allie got herself a drink of juice, then followed Bea, sitting down beside her on the sofa. "So how did it go with Jackson?"

"Fine"

"Fine, that's it. What did he say?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Please don't shut me out, I can tell something's wrong. Talk to me" Allie said, sensing the tension radiating from her girlfriend

"Why don't you call Will, that's what you usually do isn't it" Bea snapped. Standing up, she started to walk away, Allie's hand grabbing hers stopping her

"What?"

"He told me about your little chat. I can't believe you went behind my back like that"

"I didn't go behind your back, I just thought it might help if he knew what was behind all of this. I don't want you getting into trouble because of me, what's so bad about that?" Allie asked. She was only trying to help, yet somehow she'd ended up being the bad guy

"I don't need you fighting my battles for me. I'm perfectly capable of dealing with it on my own, I've done it for years, and that's just how it is. So in future, stay out of it ok" Bea snapped, glaring at the blonde in front of her

"No, it's not ok, we're meant to be in a relationship here. We're in this together, and that's the only way that this will work. I never meant to hurt you, I thought I was helping"

"Yeah, well I don't want your help, I'm perfectly fine on my own" Bea yelled, her stomach churning as she saw the broken look on Allie's face. Reaching out, she tried to take her hand, the blonde pushing past her and running out of the house, Cormack following close behind.

"Shit" Bea said, stamping her foot. Even the cat doesn't want to be around me she thought. She hadn't meant for it to come out like that, she just wasn't used to having to deal with everything on her own. And she was embarrassed, she didn't need her girlfriend running to her boss every time something happened.

They were out of the good coffee, and Debbie really couldn't function without it so had gone to the supermarket, deciding to pick up a few things for dinner while she was there. After bumping into one of her old school friends and grabbing a coffee with her, she finally made it to the store, buying much more than was needed. Heading home, she parked on the drive and was unloading the car when the door opened and Allie came running out, tears streaming down her face. Debbie stood routed to the spot as the blonde ran into the makeshift studio at the back of the garage and slammed the door behind her.

Grabbing the bags, she locked the car and headed inside. After dumping the shopping on kitchen counter she went in search of her Mum, hoping she could shed some light on what had upset Allie so much. Wandering through into the lounge, she found the redhead pacing the room, the look on her Mum's face telling her that she knew exactly why Allie was crying. "Allie's upset. What happened?" she asked, slowly stepping closer to the pacing redhead

"We had a fight"

"I figured that much. What happened?" Debbie asked. "Fine, I'll go and ask Allie" she added, after getting no response from her Mum

"Debbie wait, please. Come and sit down" Bea said, indicating to the sofa

"Ok I'm sitting, now start talking"

"There was an incident at the station the other day. I had to call and drop something off and Allie was waiting for me out in the yard. Kaz Proctor soaked her with the hose, and said some pretty awful things to her. I overheard and…"

"And what? What did you do?" Debbie asked, the guilty look on her Mum's face telling her that whatever it was, it wasn't good

"I might have punched her…in the face"

"Might have? You either did or you didn't. Is Allie angry with you?"

"I did. And no, she's not angry with me, at least not about that. Will Jackson saw it and let's just say that he was less than happy. He called me the day before your birthday to arrange a meeting this morning, and I basically got my arse kicked. Allie called him to try and explain why I reacted the way I did, and why Kaz's words hurt her so much. She tried to protect my job"

"Right. That's a good thing though, so why were you fighting?"

"I can look after myself, and I don't need anyone interfering"

"You got mad didn't you? Please tell me you didn't shout at her for trying to help you" Debbie asked, despite already knowing the answer. "You did. Shit Mum, what the hell were you thinking? There's no wonder she's so upset. I love you, but you can be so stupid at times"

"I can fight my own battles, I don't need Allie, or anyone else doing it for me"

"I know you can, and so does Allie. Tell me, why did you hit Proctor?"

"I wanted to protect Allie"

"Ok, so it's ok for you to protect Allie, but not the other way around? What's the difference?" Debbie asked, hoping she wouldn't have to spell it out

"I…I…there isn't. Shit, I'm such an idiot"

"Not going to argue with you on that one. You're lucky Allie loves you so much. She's in her rehearsal room by the way, now stop acting like a child and get your arse in there, you need to fix this" Debbie replied, pushing Bea towards the door, "and I'm not letting you back in the house until you do".

Heading back into the kitchen, she packed the shopping away, made herself a coffee and headed up to her room, giving her Mum and Allie some space so they could hopefully sort things out.

Allie was hurt. She got that Bea wasn't used to having anyone to lean on, and she was doing surprisingly well considering everything she had been through. But they had been together a while now, and it hurt like hell that she was shutting her out like this. She had needed to get away for a while to clear her head, knowing that a bit of space would do them both some good, and was planning to go for a walk, but coming face to face with Debbie had thrown her, so she ran to the nearest place, which just happened to be the rehearsal space at the back of the garage.

She had been in here the day before and fortunately had left her guitar behind. Picking it up, she wandered over to the old sofa, sat down on the arm of it, and started to play. There was something about strumming her guitar that relaxed her, and that's exactly what she needed right now.

Opening the door slowly, Bea walked in, spotting Allie perched on the arm of the sofa. She had her back to the door and was playing so didn't notice her enter the room. Closing the door behind her, she leaned against the wall and listened to the blonde play. Allie was captivating, and after a few minutes she started to sing, her soft voice breaking slightly as the words left those perfect lips. Bea wanted to walk over to her, take her in her arms and never let go, but she was routed to the spot, her eyes fixed on the blonde.

 _When, when you came home  
Worn to the bones  
I told myself, "this could be rough"_

 _Oh, I know you're feeling insane  
Tell me something that I can explain, oh_

 _I'll hit the lights and you lock the doors  
Tell me all of the things that you couldn't before  
Don't walk away, don't roll your eyes  
They say love is pain, well darling, let's hurt tonight  
If this love is pain, well darling, let's hurt, oh tonight_

 _So you hit the lights and I'll lock the doors  
Let's say all of the things that we couldn't before  
Won't walk away, won't roll my eyes  
They say love is pain, well darling, let's hurt tonight  
If this love is pain, then honey let's love tonight_

After playing the final chord, Allie sat the guitar down on the sofa and dropped her head as sobs wracked through her body. Bea felt as though she was going to throw up, her girlfriend's cries shattering her heart into a million pieces, and knowing she had caused it, made it hurt twice as much. Rushing over, she wrapped her arms around the sobbing blonde and held her tight, whispering in her ear as she rocked her gently. "I'm sorry. My beautiful girl, I'm so sorry"

Resting her head against Bea's chest, Allie sobbed, her tears soaking the redhead's shirt. She calmed down after a while, and lifting her head, she looked into Bea's deep brown eyes, noticing the tears running down her face.

"Please forgive me, I'm so sorry" the redhead said, holding Allie close. She had really fucked up this time, she just hoped that she hadn't ruined the best thing in her life

"I was only trying to help, it kills me to see you sad, and I know how much you love your job. I wasn't trying to go behind your back, I just thought if he knew why what she had said hurt me so much, he would go easy on you" Allie said, sniffling, as she wiped the tears from her face

"I know, it just took my brain a lot longer than my gob to engage. Well that, and the bollocking Debbie has just given me. I'd give it all up for you in a heartbeat, you know that right?"

"But that's just it, I don't want you to give anything up, especially not something I know you love so much. It doesn't have to be a choice" Allie said, taking Bea's hands in hers. "You can lean on me, I'm not going to break. I want to be there for you, no matter what, but you have to talk to me. I can't help you if you don't let me in" she said, her right hand stroking the side of her girlfriend's face, tucking a stray curl behind her ear

"I know, and I'm trying, honestly I am. It's not easy though. I've had to deal with everything on my own for so long, it's hard to break the habit" Bea said, her gaze fixed in the floor

"Bea, look at me, please" Allie said, continuing when the redhead lifted her head and looked at her. "I know it's not easy, but there's nothing you can say to me that would make me love you any less. Should you have punched Proctor? Probably not. But you did, and we'll deal with it together ok?"

"Yeah, and I really am sorry. I never meant to hurt you, that was never my intention. I hate it when anyone upsets you, and apparently so does my right arm" the redhead replied, a ghost of a smile on her lips

"Yeah well, it was kind of hot. Made me feel all warm inside, despite the fucking freezing water"

"So we're ok?"

"We are, and listen to your daughter, she's a smart kid"

"I've no idea where she gets it from. It's not Harry, and it's clearly not me if this morning's anything to go by"

"Stop punishing yourself. You're the most amazing woman I know, and I love you, despite your stubbornness" Allie said, kissing Bea softly, before stepping back and pushing her towards the door. "Now scram, I need to finish a couple of songs before I see Ash tomorrow" she added winking at the redhead as she grabbed her guitar again

It had been an hour since Debbie told her Mum a few home truths. It had been hard to do, but she had to make her see sense. Hearing the door slam, she looked out of her bedroom window, spotting a flash of red hair running down the street. That couldn't be a good sign. Turning her music off, she headed downstairs to see if she could find Allie, hoping she could do a little bit of damage limitation while her Mum got her shit together. She loved Allie, her Mum needed her, and there was no way she would let her throw it all away over something so stupid.

Finding the house empty, she headed outside and through the garage. The door at the back was ajar, and pushing it open gently, she peered inside, spotting the blonde scribbling in her notebook, guitar over her shoulder. Knocking on the door, she called out to her, "Can I come in?"

Turning to face the door, Allie looked over to where Debbie was standing. "Of course you can, you don't need to ask. I'm sorry about earlier" she said, putting her guitar down and taking a seat on the sofa next to Debbie

"It's not your fault, Mum's acting like a child. She promised me she'd come and talk to you but she's just taken off. She's so bloody stubborn she makes me crazy"

"She came to see me, we talked, and everything's ok. She needed to clear her head, so she went for a run. I play, she runs. Still think my method's the best though, running's so unnecessary"

"Very true"

"She told me what you said to her" Allie said, smiling at the young brunette

"She did?" Debbie asked, surprised that her Mum had admitted it

"Yeah she did. Thank you, it means a lot that you stuck up for me"

"She loves you, but she can be so blind sometimes. I understand why, with everything she's been through, there's no wonder really. But she needs to learn to open up, and pushing you away won't help, it'll only make you both miserable. I just said it as I saw it, and if it had been the other way around, you'd have been the one getting the bollocking"

"Duly noted. Remind me never to piss you off"

"That would be wise" the young brunette replied, trying unsuccessfully to look tough

Arriving back at the house, Bea unlocked the door and called out to Debbie. Receiving no answer, she ran up the stairs, grabbed a change of clothes, and jumped in the shower. The run had helped, and she felt much better than she had earlier. She still felt bad about the way she had treated Allie, and embarrassed that it had taken her daughter giving her a few home truths to make her see sense. She knew she could be stubborn, and a little closed off at times, but it was something she was working on. She was just lucky that Allie was so patient with her.

After her shower, she dressed and headed back downstairs and out to the garage, hoping her girlfriend would know where Debbie had gotten to. As she approached the door she could hear music and laughter. Pushing it open, she looked on, finding both Allie and Debbie playing their guitars. She could tell by the sounds coming from her girlfriend's guitar that it was Paradise City by Guns N' Roses, not that what Debbie was attempting to play sounded anything like that. They were both laughing as her daughter flicked her hair back and forth, like a true rock legend. She had the moves spot on, it was just a pity about the awful noise.

Allie loved hanging out with Debbie, she was a breath of fresh air, and after spending half an hour running through chords with her, they decided to have some fun. It sounded terrible, and she was hoping the neighbours were out, but she couldn't help but smile at the young brunette as she jumped about. A loud laugh stopped them both in their tracks, and looking up, Allie spotted her girlfriend walking towards them. "Having fun?" the redhead asked

They spent about an hour together, Allie and Debbie playing around with a few songs, before the three of them had some lunch, and Debbie was happy to see that things seemed to be ok between her Mum and Allie. Shayne had called her earlier to see if she wanted to go out, so after doing the dishes, she kissed them both on the cheek and headed out, thinking they could probably use some time alone together.

Debbie arrived home just before ten, and she could hear music coming from the lounge. Wandering through the house, she stopped and took in the sight before her. Her Mum was laid on the sofa, and Allie was beside her, cuddled into her, both of them fast asleep. The redhead's arm was wrapped protectively around her, and Allie's head was resting in the crook of Bea's neck. They looked so peaceful that Debbie didn't want to wake them. Grabbing a blanket from the cupboard, she draped it over them, turned the stereo off, and headed upstairs. It had been a long day, and she was just glad that her Mum had come to her senses sooner rather than later. She would hate to see her throw away the best thing to happen to her in years, especially over something so stupid.

It was just after unlock when Jake Stewart arrived at the unit, nodding his head at Harry, he gestured for him to go into his cell, the officer following him in a short while later. Closing the door behind him, he reached into his trouser pocket, removing a brown envelope, and handed it over to Harry.

"I'm not sure what it is you're hoping to find out, but you might want to sit down before looking at those" he said, before turning and leaving the cell. Pulling the door closed, he turned and walked out of the unit, not wanting to stick around and see Smith's reaction. He knew Harry had a thing going on with Kaz Proctor, but from what he had heard, as well as his own observations, it appeared that Smith was still hung up on the ex-wife, and if that was the case, those photos wouldn't prove to be very popular. He was just glad he had printed himself a copy. They were excellent pictures, and they had come in handy on more than one lonely evening so far.

Turning the envelope over in his hands, Harry took a deep breath, before ripping it open and removing the pictures. After flicking through them quickly, he went back to the start, studying each one. The first two showed Bea and the slut kissing, arms wrapped around each other. In the next few, the blonde was in a state of undress, while the Bea's mouth was attached to her left breast. Flicking through them, he could see the scene was getting more intimate, and he started to wonder if he really wanted to go any further. Sitting down on his bed, he carried on, feeling his anger rise with each picture he saw.

The one where the blonde was half laid on the bar, head thrown back, while Bea's head was between her legs had been hard to take, but the last three were too much, and he could feel the bile rising as he gazed down at the images. Bea, his wife, was leaning against the bar, naked from the waist up, turnout trousers hanging lose, and even from the angle the photo was taken, it was obvious that the little whore's hand was buried deep inside her. That alone made him want to puke, but what really hit him hard, was the way Bea was looking at her, with so much love radiating from her eyes. Dropping the photos down on his bed, he stood up, grabbed the chair from beside his desk and launched it at the wall.

Jake was halfway down the corridor when he heard the commotion, and a couple of officers came running past him, in the direction of Smith's unit. Waiting a couple of minutes, he turned and headed back the way he had come from, assisting his colleagues. He rounded the corner and came to a stop, taking in the scene before him. Harry Smith was face down on the ground, shouting and kicking out, as Officer Johnson leaned over and restrained him. Looking around, Jake saw that Smith's cell was smashed up, and one of the inmates had a nasty cut above his left eye. It was too much of a coincidence that Smith was kicking off minutes after he had received the photos of his ex-wife, and if anyone found said pictures, questions would be asked.

With all the commotion going on in the unit, no one noticed Jake slipping into Harry's cell. Pushed the door too slightly, he started to search, finding the photographs surprisingly quickly. Checking that he had got them all, he peered out of the door, waited until the other two officer's backs were turned, and crept out of the cell, all evidence of any pictures safely stored under his jumper. Wandering over, he escorted Firth to medical. It was a deep cut, and he was pretty sure that the inmate would need stitches.

Kaz was furious. She had driven all this way, and had been looking forward to spending a couple of hours alone with Harry, especially after the recent tension between them, but was turned away at the processing desk. The fucking idiot had gone and gotten himself sent to the slot that morning, and they hadn't even had the decency to tell her what it was he was supposed to have done.

This week was going from bad to worse. She'd had a less than positive meeting with Will Jackson about the incident with Smith's tart, they wouldn't let her see Harry, and to top it off, she had to meet with Bea tomorrow to discuss protocols. Jumping back into her car, she started the engine, cranked up the radio, and headed home. She needed to call Jake Stewart when she got there. She was in desperate need of a stiff drink, and some answers.

It had been a weird few days. Kim Chang had settled into her job, and was proving to be more than capable. The only slight issue was the sudden attention she seemed to paying Allie, especially when Bea was at the bar. The blonde was completely oblivious to it all, and didn't appear to be encouraging her in any way, but Bea had spotted it instantly, and she didn't like it one bit. She watched on when Kim's hand lingered on Allie's arm a little too long to be deemed friendly, or when she found an excuse to touch the blonde every chance she got.

Not wanting to come across like a jealous girlfriend, Bea decided to let it go for now, but she would keep an eye on the situation. She was starting to wonder if she was overreacting. It had been a bitch of a week so far, what with her argument with Allie over her phone call to Will Jackson, and being verbally scolded by her daughter for her childish behaviour, as well as the forthcoming second meeting with Proctor. And if this one went as well as the first, she was in for a rough ride.

Bea had arrived early, not wanting to start things off on the back foot. They had decided to meet up at a coffee shop half way between each of their houses, thinking that neutral ground may help. The last meeting had been at the station, and to say it hadn't gone well would be an understatement. Grabbing a mocha latte, she found a booth near the back of the shop, hoping it would give them a little bit more privacy, especially if things got heated again.

Ten minutes later Kaz arrived. Heading straight for the counter she ordered a coffee before walking across the room and taking a seat opposite Bea. "Can we get this shit wrapped up quickly, I've got things to do" the blonde said, her tone failing to hide the frustration at being here in the first place, she was the one that had been assaulted after all.

"That's fine by me, there are plenty of places I'd rather be as well" Bea replied

"I bet there are. Anywhere your girlfriend is I would imagine. Tell me Bea, what is the going rate these days, just out of curiosity of course"

"What the fuck are you talking about Kaz?"

"What's her hourly rate, or do you get discount now you've put a roof over her head?" the blonde said, sneering at Bea

"Fuck you. I don't care what Jackson says, you speak about Allie like that one more time and I'll knock your fucking head off" Bea replied, her tone icy and her steely gaze fixed on Kaz

Laughing at her, Kaz stood up, drained her cup and glared. "I think we're done for today" she said, smirking at Bea as she turned and walked away.

"Fuck" Bea said out loud, glaring at the man who tutted at her from the next table.

Finishing off her drink, she left the coffee shop and headed over to the car park. She was angry at herself, as well as Proctor, and she needed to see Allie. The blonde was like a wave of calm washing over her, and she had a way of making everything better with a single look, or smile. Jumping on her bike, she drove around for a while, before pulling up outside the bar. As she walked through the door she could hear Allie's laughter from across the room. Glancing towards the bar, she saw her girlfriend chatting to Kim. Allie had her back to the door, so hadn't noticed Bea walk in, but Kim had. Staring straight at Bea, she moved past Allie, her hands resting on the blonde's hips as she pressed up against her. "Oops, sorry" she said, smirking at Bea as her hands lingered on Allie longer than necessary, before walking away and into the back.

Bea had tried to tell herself that she was imagining it, but after witnessing that little display, she knew that wasn't the case. Not wanting to get into another argument with Allie, she decided to let it go for now, it had been a bad enough afternoon as it was. She would speak to Liz and ask her to keep an eye on things. Taking a seat on a stool, she smiled as Allie walked towards her, leaned over the bar and gave her a quick kiss.

"How did it go with Proctor?" the blonde asked, grabbing a beer and placing it down in front of Bea

"It was brief. I hadn't even finished my coffee before she walked out, and I'd been there ten minutes before she arrived"

"That well? I'm guessing you didn't get much brainstorming done then, although that would require both parties to actually have a brain"

"Much? We didn't get anything done. She sat down, spouted shit for a few minutes, drank her coffee, then left"

"Did she give you shit?"

"Not exactly"

"Right. So I'm guessing it was directed at me again, am I right?"

Bea didn't want to upset Allie, but after their argument the other day, she had promised to talk to her. "Yeah, you're right. I don't want to get into it here, but I'll tell you everything when we're back home, I promise"

"That's fine, as long as you talk to me, and whatever it is, we can deal with it. Are you ok? I'm just about to go on my break if you need a hug?"

"I'm ok, but I'd never say no to a hug"

"Ok, give me five minutes" Allie replied, turning to serve a customer as Kim came back out behind the bar.

Once she had finished serving, Allie told Kim she was taking her break, wandered around the front of the bar, took Bea's hand in hers, and led her girlfriend through into the back, completely missing the look of disgust on her colleagues face. Bea didn't miss it though, and she wasn't sure if that was deliberate on Kim's part. She had a feeling the raven haired woman was going to be trouble. She trusted Allie, and wasn't worried about her cheating, it just seemed like whichever way she turned, there was someone trying to come between them. Unfortunately it never happened with Harry, not that that was a surprise, he was a bastard after all. But if it had, she would have happily stepped aside and let him go.

 _A massive thank you for all the comments so far, they always make me smile._ _Merry Christmas, and I'll get the next chapter posted as soon as possible :)_

 _The lyrics are taken from 'Let's Hurt Tonight' by One Republic_


	38. Chapter 38

"She said what?" Allie said, thinking she had heard wrong. Proctor really was something else, and she would love to be able to wipe that smug grin off her face the next time she saw her.

"She asked what your going rate was, and if you gave me discount now I'm putting a roof over your head. I'm sorry Allie, it's me she has the issue with, and I hate that you're getting dragged into it" Bea replied. They had been home just over an hour, and after having some dinner, they were cuddled up on the sofa talking. Bea hadn't wanted to tell Allie, but knew her girlfriend would be upset if she found out she was keeping if from her.

"If anyone's to blame it's me. If I hadn't have done what I did in the past, she wouldn't be able to get at you like this. I'm sorry Bea. Promise me you won't do anything stupid"

"Hey, none of this is your fault. We've all got things in our past that we'd rather forget, I know I have. I don't care what she thinks, she's irrelevant. Everyone that's important to me knows what a beautiful person you are. I promise you that I won't do anything stupid. I love you Allie, and nothing Kaz Proctor, or anyone else could say will change that"

"I love you too my queen" Allie replied. Leaning forward, she captured Bea's lips, tugging gently on her bottom lip as her fingers tangled in red curls, pulling her closer. She hated what Kaz was doing to her girlfriend, but they were stronger than her, and they would deal with whatever came their way, together.

Kaz pulled up outside the prison, but it she felt different this time. She was still pissed at Harry for screwing up their conjugal visit, and it would be another month before they could get another one. She had spoken to him on the phone the day after he got released from the slot, and she still wasn't sure what had happened to get him sent there in the first place. She had tried to discuss it with him, but he had been dismissive and short tempered with her. She had been in two minds as to whether to visit him or not, but she really wanted to get to the bottom of what was bothering him, and pissing him off definitely wouldn't help her in her quest.

An hour later she was pulling out of the prison car park, and things were no clearer than when she arrived. Harry had point blank refused to tell her what had happened, and why he had been slotted. He was surly and dismissive of her, and once again, she wished that she hadn't bothered visiting him. She'd wasted years pining for him, wondering what could have been if he had stayed, and she couldn't believe her luck when he had turned up at the station that day. The spark was still there, and she had known after five minutes that she was still very much in love with him, and always had been. He didn't make it easy, and in true Harry Smith fashion, continued to be a pain in the arse. Having said that, he was her pain in the arse, and she couldn't give up on him, not now, or ever.

The following week was a busy one for both of them. Bea had a meeting scheduled with Will and Proctor to go over what they had come up with, and the only thing she was sure of as a result of the whole thing, was that Proctor truly was a cunt. It wouldn't as bad if she knew what it was she was meant to have done. She had been nothing but polite to Kaz when they had first met, and until recently, didn't have any animosity towards her whatsoever, but the minute she started to target Allie, that's when things had changed. On top of the whole Kaz thing, Franky was shadowing her, and as much as she loved her friend, the endless teasing was driving her crazy.

The band had several gigs booked in over the next couple of weeks, so Allie was busy writing with Ash, and rehearsing with the guys whenever they could all get together. Bea was really proud of her girlfriend, and wanted her to follow her passion, but she missed spending time with her. She was glad she had cleared out the store room at the back of the garage for them to rehearse in, as it at least meant Allie was nearby. It was crazy, and she always been more than fine on her own, but eleven months ago everything changed. She had never needed anyone like she needed Allie, and it was a strange feeling. Not unpleasant by any means, it was just all so new to her still, even after all these months.

They had been practicing for a couple of hours when Bea wandered through to see if they needed anything. She knew Allie had a tendency to miss meals when she was working on something, and she guessed the guys probably did the same. Placing a tray of drinks down she checked to see if any of them had eaten, and as expected, the answer was no. She told them to come into the house in an hour, kissed Allie on the cheek, then headed back towards the kitchen to make a start on lunch. Debbie was out with Shayne, and she wasn't sure what their plans were, but she decided to make enough for them in case they showed up.

Fifty five minutes later she was taking the lasagne out of the oven when she heard laughter and chatting, letting her know they were on their way in. Turning around, she handed the salad over to her girlfriend, told the guys to sit down and finished serving up. Lunch was fun, loud, but fun, and they had just finished eating when Debbie and Shayne walked in. "Is there any food left, or have you animals eaten it all?" Debbie asked, pulling up a couple of chairs and joining them at the table

"I saved you both some, wasn't sure when you'd be back. It just needs warming up" Bea said, as she started to stand up, Allie's hand on her shoulder stopping her

"Sit down babe, I'll get it" the blonde said, standing up and heading back into the kitchen. Five minutes later she came back in with two plates of lasagne, and after a second trip, a fresh bowl of salad

"Thanks Alliecat" Bea said, kissing the blonde on the cheek once she had sat back down.

They all stayed around the table, long after Debbie and Shayne had finished eating, the conversation flowed easy, and Bea found that she loved having a house full of people. She was fine with her crew, and close friends, but usually felt very self-conscious, and would come over quite shy when she didn't know people that well, but with the guys from the band, she felt neither of those things. Although she suspected that may have something to do with the hand resting on her thigh, and the blonde sitting very, very close.

Allie had arranged to meet Lexi for dinner the following evening, but Bea was on shift so couldn't go with her. She was a little disappointed, Allie's friend had seemed nice and she was keen to see how she was getting on with her job. She knew it couldn't be easy, especially while still living at the shelter, although from what Allie had told her from the last time she spoke to Lexi, the new owners were trying to make a difference. The blonde was working until five, and then would head straight out to meet her friend afterwards, knowing she still had a curfew to adhere to.

Bea headed off to work the following morning with slight trepidation. She loved her job, and never dreaded going, but she had the meeting with Will and Proctor at ten that morning, and really wasn't looking forward to it. Maybe someone would be looking down on her and they would get a call that lasted all day, although she knew that was just wishful thinking. They were half an hour into the shift when the first call came through, but to Bea's disappointment they were back just after nine thirty. After taking a quick shower, she headed into the kitchen to grab a coffee, before making her way to Will Jackson's office. She had no idea what she was supposed to tell him, between them they had come up with nothing so far, although she had a few ideas of her own.

They had been waiting nearly twenty minutes, and Kaz still hadn't arrived. Bea wasn't surprised in the slightest, and Will was just pissed off. In a bit to try and calm the situation, Bea decided to run through a few of her ideas to kill a bit more time, in the hope that Proctor would arrive soon. She didn't particularly care if Kaz got herself into more trouble, she just didn't want the blonde rocking the boat and hurting Allie more, or doing something to affect her promotion. As much as she was looking forward to it, and didn't want Proctor ruining it, her main concern was Allie. She knew how upset her girlfriend would be if she thought that she had contributed in any way, not that any of this was the blonde's fault, although convincing her of that would be difficult.

Bea spent the next half an hour running her ideas past Will, some of which he wanted to implement straight away, and others that would need running past headquarters first. He was happy with their progress, and although all the ideas were Bea's, she decided to let him think they had come up with them together. Will was still annoyed by Kaz's apparent disregard for their meeting, as well as his time, and Bea thought that he might go easier on Proctor if he thought she had contributed, which in turn, would result in less hassle from Kaz for herself and Allie.

They were just wrapping up when Proctor arrived, and Bea almost felt sorry for her. The blonde looked terrible, and by the looks of her, she had hardly slept the previous night.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence Proctor. If I'd have known you couldn't tell the time I'd have given you a wake-up call" Will said, not even bothering to hide the frustration in his voice

"Sorry, I had a family emergency and things took longer than expected. I was going to call you but I my phone died" the blonde replied, holding up her phone

"Right, well Smith has gone through your ideas and a few I want to implement straight away, but as I told Bea, I'll need to run the others by headquarters. Now you're here, is there anything you want to add?" he asked, missing the shocked look on Proctor's face

Glancing over to the redhead, she tried to gage her reaction, wondering if they were screwing with her. Seeing nothing untoward, she looked over to Will Jackson. "No, I'm sure Bea has filled you in on everything. Do you need us to continue with this?" she asked, hoping he would say no

"No, we've got enough for now, but I'm sure there'll be other things and you two seem to work well together. Right, Smith, you can go back to work. Proctor, I need a few minutes if that's ok?" Will replied, the redhead nodding at him before walking out of the office

"Just give me one minute boss" Kaz said, turning and running after Bea

Bea had just walked into her quarters when she heard Kaz calling her name, turning around to see the blonde running toward her

"I just wanted to say thanks for letting Jackson think your ideas were ours. I've no idea why you did that, and I know we're not exactly the best of friends, but I appreciate it, and I owe you one. So thank you" Kaz said.

It had been a rough enough morning, and although she hated her Dad, his death had still hit her hard. It was just after one that morning when she had received the call, and after waking up with a start, she grabbed her phone, not bothering to check the caller ID. She had been surprised when her mother's voice came down the line, they hadn't spoken in over two years, and as far as Kaz was concerned, that was just fine. She could tell straight away that something was wrong, and although she had slammed he phone down, after telling her mother she was glad he was dead, she couldn't stop the tears from falling. He was still her father, and she loved him, despite of everything he had done.

Kaz was quite good at keeping work and home life separate, but with the lack of sleep and mixed emotions, her head was all over the place, and she really didn't needed a bollocking from Jackson right now, not that she didn't deserve one. She had been surprised that Smith hadn't taken all the credit, and rightly so, they were her ideas after all, and Kaz could honestly say that if the boot had been on the other foot, she would have taken full credit and hung Smith out to dry.

"Its fine, I'm sick of all this shit and I wanted it out of the way. It's no big deal. Is everything ok, you look tired?" Bea asked. Despite their differences, she hated to see anyone suffering, and there was definitely something wrong

"I've been up most of the night, family bereavement. I'll be fine once I get some sleep"

"I'm sorry. Let me know if you need your shift covering, I'm sure we can sort something out"

"Right. Thanks Smith" the blonde replied before heading off to Will's office, leaving a surprised Bea behind

Well that was bizarre, Bea thought, and quite possibly the most civilised conversation she'd had with Proctor since, well probably ever. She was still shocked that she'd let Will think they had come up with the ideas together. She didn't want to aggravate Kaz any more than necessary, in the hope that she, in turn, would lay off Allie. And one look at the state Proctor as in this morning, told her she had done the right thing. Whatever issues they had, it was clear that the blonde was having a rough time at home, and the last thing she needed was work issues adding to it.

The bar had been busy late afternoon, so Allie was a little late arriving at the diner. Walking through the door, she scanned the room, spotting Lexi in a booth by the back window, her friend waving her over. Taking a seat opposite Lexi, they ordered some drinks while browsing the menu. After ordering their food, they chatted about what they had both been doing over the past few weeks, Allie asking her friend how the job was going. It turned out that Lexi was getting on really well, and almost had enough saved up to rent a bedsit. She had been to see a couple, but they all wanted a bond and two month's rent up front, so she was having to stay at the shelter longer than she would have liked, although it sounded like it was much better that it was when Allie was staying there.

The people who were now running it had extended the curfew to ten, rather than eight, knowing that some of the girl didn't finish work until seven thirty, and wouldn't make it back in time. They had also carried out a full refurbishment on the place, had hired a competent doctor, a counsellor, and had regular classes to help the women get their lives back on track. Allie was happy that things were better for the women, but she had hoped that Lexi would be out of there by now.

They had gone for a drink after dinner, and it was just gone nine thirty when Allie dropped her off at the shelter, apologising again for offending her friend earlier. She had offered Lexi some money so she could get her rent together, and it hadn't gone down too well. She hadn't meant to upset her friend, but she could see how it might have looked. Allie still felt incredibly lucky, not only about her relationship with Bea, but her job at the bar and the money she was bringing in from playing the gigs, not that it was much, and she only wanted to help. But her friend was proud, and refused point blank to accept any money from her, even a loan.

Lexi knew Allie had nothing but the best intentions, but it didn't stop her from feeling embarrassed, not that the blonde would ever judge her. Not wanting there to be any tension between them, she had asked Allie if she would mind helping her move once she got the cash together, hoping that would ease the tension that still lingered between them.

The following morning Allie was talking to Bea about the Lexi situation over breakfast, Bea offering to help her move as well if she wasn't on shift. The blonde was still upset about her friend refusing help. She didn't see Lexi as a charity case at all, and it had hurt when her friend ha implied that. They had smoothed things over, and the rest of the evening had gone well, but it was still niggling at Allie, and she felt like she should be doing more to help her.

Allie was working that night, and not wanting to be home alone, Bea had taken Franky up on her offer of a drink. It was Boomer's night off, and they were meeting up at Fuel, but Bea suspected that they'd be heading somewhere else after a couple of drinks. Surely Boomer wouldn't want to spend her night off at her place of work, but who knew with the crazy brunette. Whatever the plans were, Bea would at least be able to see her girlfriend for a while, which was always a bonus. After picking Franky up in the taxi, they arrived at the bar, Boomer messaging them fifteen minutes ago letting them know she was already there.

When they arrived only Allie and Shayne were behind the bar. It was still pretty quiet, allowing the blonde to nip around the bar to great her girlfriend properly. Running her fingers through Bea's red curls, she pulled her into a kiss, everything around them disappearing as she felt the older woman's lips on hers.

"Get a room you two" Franky said, nudging them as she walked past, causing them to break apart

Kissing the redhead again quickly, Allie headed back around the bar and returned to work. Kim had joined them by this point, having just got back from her break. Spotting Bea across the room, she wandered close to Allie, trailing her arm across the blonde's back as she passed her, her eyes never leaving Bea's. Resting both hands on Allie's shoulders, she leaned in, whispered something into her ear, they turned and served a customer.

Glancing to the side, she saw that Franky was deep in conversation with Boomer, and neither of them were looking towards the bar, so wouldn't have seen that little exchange. Spotting Liz coming out of the back, Bea headed over, asking the older blonde of she could speak to her in private.

Once they were both seated in the office, Liz asked her what was wrong. She could tell by the redhead's face that something was troubling her, and she just hoped that everything was ok between her and Allie.

"Have you noticed anything strange about Kim?" Bea asked, still unsure as to whether she should say anything

"No love. Why, what's going on?"

"I don't know, it's probably nothing…or maybe I'm going crazy"

"Talk to me Bea" Liz said, placing her hand on her friend's arm, encouraging her to continue. She knew how hard it was for Bea to open up, and once she started talking, it was best to keep encouraging her

"Every time she sees me she gets close to Allie"

"How do you mean?"

"Pressing up against her, lingering touches, and she's always watching me when she does it. I don't know what it is, but I just don't trust her"

"I haven't seen anything. Have you spoken to Allie about it love?"

"No, I don't have any real proof. And the crazy, jealous girlfriend look isn't good"

"I'll keep an eye on her love, but if it's bothering you that much, you really should talk to Allie. That girl loves you, and you know you can tell her anything"

"I know, it's just embarrassing. What if I'm seeing something that isn't there?" Bea replied, wondering if she really was going crazy

"Then she'll tease you a bit, nothing more. Now stop worrying, and get back out there before she comes looking for you" Liz said, hugging Bea before pushing her towards the door.

As Bea walked back into the bar, Boomer came rushing over, grabbed her arm and dragged her outside, bundling her into the waiting taxi. Dropping a message to Allie, she let her girlfriend know that she would be back at the bar by closing so they could go home together, before putting her phone away and joining in the conversation.

The evening was messy, as Bea had expected, and despite the time she was still pretty sober, deciding to have water every other round. Franky on the hand, wasn't doing so well, and despite her current state, was still trying to keep up with Boomer. Bridget had called ten minutes ago, and Bea had to take the call, the tattooed brunette unable to see her phone to answer it. After letting the doctor know where they were, she hung up and tucked the phone back in her friend's pocket.

Twenty minutes later, Bridget arrived to collect her drunken fiancé, but not before Franky had thrown up in the bathroom. After telling her friends how much she loved them, several times, and tripping over her own feet, they finally managed to bundle her in the car, making Bridget promise to call them if she needed help. Once they had left, Bea and Boomer called a taxi and headed back to Fuel, the tall brunette wanting another round of shots before the night ended. It was just before midnight when they got to the bar, Boomer calling out to Kim for a round of shots. Bea couldn't see her girlfriend, so headed through into the back to look for her, finding Allie in one of the store rooms. Creeping in, she wandered over to her girlfriend, wrapped her arms around her, and pulled her in close, inhaling the scent that was uniquely Allie.

"Mmm, that feels nice. Did you have a good night baby?" Allie asked, pushing back against her girlfriend

"Not as good as Franky, although she's going to feel it in the morning"

"Are they still out? You didn't need to come back early because of me"

"No, I wanted to come back. Bridget came to pick Franky up after she threw up, and Boomer's out front doing shots"

"Then why aren't you out there?"

"I'm where I want to be, right here with you" the redhead replied, kissing Allie's neck, "and you taste so much better than any drink"

"Is that so?" Allie said, turning in her girlfriend's arms and dropping feather light kisses along her jaw

"God yes. I've been thinking about you all night"

"You have? What were you thinking?"

"About what I want to do to you when we get home" Bea replied, her coming out as a low growl, sending shockwaves through the blonde's body

Looking at the clock, Allie smirked at her girlfriend. "Technically my shift finished an hour ago" she said, moving closer to Bea, her hand slipping under her shirt, "and Kim's busy with Boomer, so…" she added, crashing their lips together.

Half an hour later they headed back into the bar, pulled up a couple of stools, and joined Boomer for a drink, the brunette teasing Allie about her 'freshly fucked' look. Usually it would embarrass Bea, but the look on Kim's face made the teasing worth it. She did not look happy. Deciding to play on it, she deliberately touched or kissed Allie any chance she got, knowing the blonde would put it down to the alcohol. It was different behind closed doors, and Bea often found it hard to keep her hands off her girlfriend, but in front of others, she was usually the more reserved of the two, except for when she had been drinking. They had been sitting there about twenty minutes when Kim got up and stormed out, saying she needed to get home.

Smiling to herself, Bea called a taxi while Allie cleaned the bar, the blonde annoyed at Kim for leaving her to clean up the mess, even though the raven haired woman was rostered on until closing. After dropping Boomer off, they continued on their way home, Bea's hand running up the blonde's thigh. She had laid it on a bit thick for Kim's benefit, but she knew the alcohol in her system was having some effect on her behaviour when she heard her girlfriend gasp as her fingers brushed over the crotch of the blonde's jeans. Jumping out of the taxi, Bea quickly paid the driver before dragging her girlfriend into the house. They made it as far as the hallway before Bea had her second orgasm of the night, Allie commenting that that was another room ticked off the list. A few days after the blonde had moved in, she had said that she wanted to make her girlfriend come in every room in the house, except Debbie's of course, and now they only had two more to go.

The following month passed quickly, and before she knew it, Bea was saying goodbye to Debbie again. The past two months had been great, and while she knew this day would come, it didn't make it any easier. Debbie was renting a house with three friends this year, and Bea was glad she was out of the halls. While there was nothing wrong with her old accommodation, the house was in a good area, would offer them more space and privacy, and as Debbie got further into her course, she knew it would benefit her.

While she was sad that Debbie was moving away again, it would be nice to have some time alone with Allie. Bea was shadowing Will in preparation for her promotion, as well as assisting Franky with hers, and Allie was busy at the bar and with the band, so their time together was even more precious. There was also the slight issue of nearly getting caught on a couple of occasions, the other day being the closest of calls. Debbie had gone out with Shayne for the day, leaving them alone together, and they hadn't been gone more than five minutes when Allie's hands were all over her. Clothes had quickly been discarded, and Bea's lips were locked on the blonde's nipple when the door opened, and they heard Debbie walk in. Jumping up, they grabbed the clothes they could see, before diving into the closet in the hallway.

They hadn't even gotten a mile away from the house when Debbie realised she'd forgotten her bag. Turning the car around, Shayne headed back, his girlfriend apologising for delaying them, not that he cared. As long as he was with Debbie, it didn't matter where they were or what they were doing. Pulling up on the driveway, he waited in the car while she ran into the house, the brunette coming back out a few minutes later, laughing as she got back in the car.

"Everything ok?" he asked

"I think Mum and Allie were hiding in the closet" she replied, a fresh wave of laughter bursting though

"What?"

"I heard giggling when I went inside, and the closet door closed as I was walking into the lounge. I called out to them but there was no answer"

"Why would they hide in the closet though?" Shayne asked

"I think I may have walked in on something…again" Debbie replied

"Oh god. What do you mean again?"

"One of my lectures got cancelled months ago so and I came home a day early, and they were...busy. I didn't even know they were together at the time, but the sounds coming from Mum's room kind of gave it away"

"Shit. I bet that wasn't awkward at all. What did you do?"

"Left the house as quickly and quietly as possible, and slept at Franky's. Mum told me the next morning, so I had to confess that I already knew. She was more embarrassed than I was, her face went the colour of her hair" Debbie relied, both of them laughing about the way she found out, although at the time it hadn't been quite so funny.

Bea and Allie had managed to behave themselves after that, resulting in no more close calls, although Debbie was sure to make her presence known whenever she came home. They had spent the last evening together as a family, and Allie had cooked dinner while Bea and Debbie spent some time together. Allie had been busy rehearsing with the guys most of the day, as well as being busy at the bar, and was exhausted. After dinner, the three of them had moved into the lounge to watch a movie, and half an hour in the blonde had fallen asleep, her head resting on her girlfriend's shoulder. Bea and Debbie had finished watching the movie as Allie slept soundly, and the blonde hadn't even stirred when Cormack had jumped into her lap, curled up, and fallen asleep. After the movie had finished, Debbie headed upstairs to bed, leaving Bea to deal with the sleeping blonde, and the cat. Stroking her hand over Allie's cheek gently, she ran her fingers through her girlfriend's soft locks, the blonde stirring slightly, before snuggling back into Bea. Deciding on a different tactic, Bea leaned forward, pushing Allie up with her, before crashing their lips together, feeling the younger woman respond almost instantly. As their mouths fought for dominance, Allie grabbed her girlfriend, pulling her up and into her lap, much to the annoyance of the cat, who had bolted out of fear of being crushed.

"I see someone's awake now"

"I've been awake about ten minutes, just wanted to see what you would do" Allie replied, running her hands under the redhead's shirt and up her back, "and you feel so good"

After a few minutes, Bea climbed off her girlfriend's lap and stood up, pulling the blonde to her feet. "Come on sleepyhead, let's get you to bed"

"Lead the way babe" Allie replied, grabbing her girlfriend's arse

"I meant to sleep. Debbie's only just gone up, and we'll have the house to ourselves tomorrow, so for tonight, we're sleeping. Plus you're exhausted, and trust me, you'll need all the energy you can get for what I've got planned for you"

"Tease" Allie said, as she followed Bea up the stairs, her eyes glued to the redhead's arse

Debbie was spending the morning with Shayne, then in the afternoon Bea and Allie were driving her over to her new house, and helping her move in, although the redhead expected that Shayne would probably be joining them. Not that she minded, he was a good kid, and he clearly cared for Debbie. They were due to leave around two, and Debbie and Shayne had arrived at the house just after one, the young brunette asking her Mum if it would be ok if Shayne came with them, and if she could ride with him in his car. Bea had been looking forward to spending every minute she could with her daughter, but she was all grown up now, and had different priorities. It had stung a little bit, but Bea thought about how she would feel if she was in Debbie's position, and she knew she'd want to spend every minute she could with Allie.

After loading both cars up, there was an advantage to all this, and an extra pair of hands would certainly help when it came to unpacking at the other end, they set off. Allie had offered to drive, wanting Bea to relax as much as possible. Her girlfriend always took it hard when Debbie left, but the longer she was home, the harder it was for her to let her go again. They had been driving for about twenty minutes and Bea hadn't said a word. Reaching over, Allie took her hand, linking their fingers together, and giving it a gently squeeze. "I know this is hard for you, but she'll be back before you know it"

"I know, and I'm being stupid. I just miss her"

"I know baby. Is there anything I can do?"

"You being here is helping"

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else" Allie replied, giving Bea's hand one last squeeze before returning hers to the wheel.

Hearing a sniffle, she glanced over to her girlfriend as the redhead tried, unsuccessfully to hide her tears. Looking ahead, Allie spotted a rest stop. Slowing down, she pulled over, cut the engine, removed her seatbelt, and turned to face Bea. Running her fingers over her girlfriend's cheek, she brushed the tears away before taking both her hands in hers. "What can I do to make it better?" she asked

"Promise you'll never leave me" Bea replied, her eyes filling with tears again

"I promise sweetheart, I could never leave you. I can't breathe without you, you're my world" Allie said, kissing the redhead gently

"I'm sorry that I'm such a mess"

"Hey, look at me" Allie said, tilting the redhead's chin until their eye locked, "You're beautiful, and I'm crazy in love with you"

"There really is nothing like the famous Novak charm is there" the redhead replied, smiling at the cheeky smirk on her girlfriend's face. Allie always knew how to lighten the mood, and make her feel better, and she felt so lucky to have her

"You know it babe"

"I love you" Bea said, leaning forward she captured Allie's lips, her hand slipping under the blonde's shirt, pulling her closer as she heard her girlfriend moan.

Pulling away when hands started to roam, Allie placed one last kiss on Bea's perfect lips before turning and fastening her seatbelt. "As much as I'm enjoying this, we'd better get moving. Don't want Debbie thinking we've stopped off somewhere for a quickie" the blonde said, winking at her girlfriend as she started the car and pulled back onto the road, laughing as Bea punched her arm playfully.

 _Apologies for the delay in posting, it's been a busy few days. Hope everyone had a good Christmas and Happy New Year :)_


	39. Chapter 39

By the time they arrived at the house, Shayne's car was almost empty, and if it hadn't been for the redness in her Mum's eyes, Debbie would have thought that they had deliberately taken their time. It had been a strange day, and while she was looking forward to seeing her friends again, and getting back into university life, she would miss home. It was strange really, the Bea Smith she had become accustomed to in the past couple of months was nothing like the woman she had known for eighteen years, but the light in her mum's eye was something she would never tire of seeing. Even when they were barely speaking, Debbie couldn't help but worry about her mum, and when she had first discovered her relationship with Allie, it had worried her. Not because she was a woman, she was very open minded, and as far as she was concerned, love was love. What had worried her was how besotted her mum had seemed with the blonde bartender. She had never seen her like that before, and she was worried that she was being taken for a ride.

Even Franky's approval hadn't settled her mind, and it had taken seeing them together to ease the worry. Debbie still wasn't convinced, even after the chat she'd had with Allie before breakfast that morning. The blonde clearly thought a lot about her mum, but she was still worried that she would get bored and move on once someone younger came along. It wasn't until the following day that she had fully understood what Franky had meant when she had said they were perfect for each other. It hadn't even been some grand gesture, but when she had seen her mum cuddling up against Allie, as the blonde ran her fingers through her hair, it was obvious by the way she was looking at Bea that she was completely smitten. Her mum had always been so strong, she hadn't had much choice really, but it was good to see her being taken care of for once, and Allie was looking at her like she had just won the jackpot. Debbie knew right there in that moment that Allie was in as deep as her mum was, and that whatever happened, she would be there for her.

Deciding to spare her mum's embarrassment, she didn't let on that she knew she'd been crying. Two of her three housemates were already there, and Debbie knew that her mum wouldn't want them to know she was upset, so she joked that they had parked up around the corner and waited until Shayne's car was unloaded, so they wouldn't have to help.

Bea knew exactly what her daughter was doing, and she was grateful to her for making light of the situation. She knew she was being stupid, and Debbie would be back home again in a few weeks, but she couldn't help it. Even when Harry was there, it had always felt like it was just the two of them, and he had only started showing an interest in their daughter a few months before the fire. Bea had started standing up to him more around that time, and he was clearly trying to get Debbie on his side. It had worked for a while as well, but she was glad that they had had sorted things out, and that Debbie now knew the full extent of what Harry had done.

Bringing her mind back to the task at hand, she helped Allie unload the car, wondering where all the stuff had come from. Debbie's room at home wasn't small, but she had no idea she had so many clothes, not to mention the shoes, she could open her own store with all these. An hour later and Debbie was unpacked and settled. Shayne was going to stick around for a while, the two of them planning on grabbing a bite to eat before he headed back later that evening. Debbie had asked her mum and Allie if they wanted to join them, but Bea had declined. She would have loved to spend a little more time with Debbie, but was at work early the following morning, and she wanted to give her some time alone with Shayne. They had become really close over the past two months, and she knew that neither of them were looking forward to saying goodbye, even if it was only temporary.

Bea had been a little apprehensive at first. It wasn't that she didn't like Shayne, it was just that she still saw Debbie as her baby. It was crazy, she was all grown up and living away from home, but it didn't stop her from worrying. Seeing them together had eased her worry though, and it was clear to anyone who saw them together how much he cared for her daughter.

Saying goodbye had been difficult. Bea didn't want to make a scene in front of the housemates and embarrass her daughter, but she didn't want her to think she didn't care either. Sensing her hesitation, Debbie had led them outside, giving her mum a bit more privacy from the others.

Turning to Allie, Debbie threw her arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. She was going to miss the blonde, they had grown closer over the past two months, and she was glad Allie was there for her mum. "Take good care of her" she said

"Always" Allie replied stepping out of the hug and moving away slightly, giving Bea and Debbie a few minutes alone

Stepping up to her mum, Debbie pulled her close, burying her head against the redhead's neck. "I love you, and I'll be back home before you know it" she said, trying to hold back the tears

"I love you too, to the moon and back. Enjoy yourself…but not too much ok" Bea said, trying hard not to cry in front of her daughter

"Ok, I promise. Call me when you get back, so I know you got home safe" Debbie replied. Pulling away, she kissed her mum on the cheek and took a few steps back, watching as Allie took her hand and led her over to the car, both of them turning to wave at Debbie before jumping in and driving away.

Bea had been quiet again on the drive home, and Allie decided to leave her to her thoughts. Her hand was resting on the redhead's thigh, letting her know she was there for her, but didn't want to push her. They had stopped on the way back to grab some dinner, but Bea hadn't eaten much. Allie knew her girlfriend would be ok in a couple of days, she had been like this the last time Debbie had gone back to university. When they arrived home, Bea called Debbie, letting her know that they were home safe, and that the house seemed empty without her. They chatted for about fifteen minutes before she hung up. Putting her phone down, Bea turned to Allie, wrapping her arms around her and snuggling up against her.

"You ok sweetheart?" Allie asked

"I'm fine. I'm sorry for being such and idiot, it's just that I've gotten used to having her around again, and now she's gone"

"She'll be back before you know it. Do you want to watch a movie or something, we can cuddle on the sofa"

"I think I'm going to go to bed. Will you come with me? I need to feel you next to me"

Of course I will. You go up and get ready and I'll lock up and see to the cat. I won't be long" Allie replied, kissing the redhead's cheek before heading into the kitchen to feed Cormack

Ten minutes later they were laid in bed, Bea's head resting on the blonde's chest. Allie had one arm wrapped around her, while her other hand ran up and down the soft skin on the redhead's back. She loved feeling Bea against her, it did funny things to her, even if they were just laying together like they were tonight.

They were both working the following day, and as Allie was on a late shift, had arranged to meet Lexi for lunch. Her friend had called the bar a couple of days ago, and told her that she had found a bedsit. She was hoping to move in at the weekend, and was wondering if Allie would be free to help her. They had arranged to meet at a coffee shop close to where Lexi worked so they could make arrangements for the move. After lunch, Allie had called Bea to let her know, the redhead happy that she had found somewhere, and that she wasn't on shift, so would be able to help her move.

Allie was working the late shift again the following day, and Bea had gone over to the bar with Franky and Bridget for a few drinks. Kim was working again, much to Bea's annoyance, and every time she looked over the raven haired woman was pawing at her girlfriend. They had been there a couple of hours, and Bea was starting to get really pissed off. Her latest trick had been to press up against Allie's back, pushing into her as she reached around her to grab the vodka bottle. As if that wasn't bad enough, as she pulled back, Bea was sure that Kim's hand had grazed the edge of her girlfriend's right breast. To her credit, Allie had quickly moved away from her, telling her to ask her to move out of the way next time.

Clenching her jaw, Bea balled her fists as she tried to calm down. This was Allie's place of work, and the last thing she wanted to do was cause a scene and make things uncomfortable for the blonde, but if Kim Chang kept up her little act, she wasn't sure she could control herself much longer. A hand on her arm pulled her gaze from the bar. Turning her head, Bea looked to Franky, who lead her over to a table at the other side of the room, Bridget coming over a couple of minutes later with a fresh round of drinks

"Take a deep breath Red, and tell me how long Chang's been playing her little games" the brunette said

"A few weeks, two months maybe. I spoke to Liz about it, but she hasn't seen anything. She only does it when she knows I'm watching. I thought I was going crazy. I'm glad you saw it too"

"It was me that spotted it, but there's no way Allie will fall for it" Bridget replied. She had noticed something the previous week, but had put it down to being overtired after just finishing a double shift, but she was wide awake tonight, and had only had a couple of drinks. Kim was clearly trying to wind Bea up, and Allie appeared to be oblivious to it all. She knew how bad it would make the redhead look if she confronted Kim, so had mentioned it to Franky, in the hope that her girlfriend would speak to Allie about what was going on without Bea finding out.

They had been chatting for ten minutes when Allie wandered over towards them, Franky standing up and intercepting before she got to the table. "You got a minute Novak, need to run something by you" she said, leading the blonde towards the door to the back corridor

"Yeah, sure" Allie replied, giving her girlfriend a questioning look and she turned and followed Franky, Bea shrugging her shoulders as she walked away.

Once they were out of sight, Bridget chatted to Bea about the Allie, Kim situation, trying to put her friends mind at rest. She knew how much Allie loved Bea, and there was no way that she would cheat on her, but sometimes innocent things looked bad, and she would hate for either of her friends to get hurt because someone was playing games.

Once they were in the corridor, Allie turned to Franky, wondering what all this was about. "What's up Doyle?" she asked. She was on her break and was keen to spend a bit of time with her girlfriend.

"Kim Chang. Have you noticed anything strange about her behaviour recently?" Franky asked, unsure if the blonde had even noticed anything untoward

"She's been a bit more tactile recently, but nothing out of the ordinary. Although pinning me to the bar like she did earlier was a bit on the odd side. Why do you ask?"

"Gidge noticed that she seems to be paying you a lot of attention recently"

"Has she, I hadn't realised" Allie said. She genuinely hadn't noticed, but would keep her eye on her colleague when she went back to work

"Yeah well, Bridget's not the only one to notice"

"Bea?"

"Yeah. I've been watching Chang since last week and she seems to turn it up a notch when Red's around"

"She hasn't said anything"

"Didn't want you to think she was the crazy jealous girlfriend type, but it's getting to her. Oh, and she doesn't know we're having this conversation by the way, so it stays between us"

"I'd never cheat on her, I hope she knows that. I honestly hadn't noticed anything but I'll sort it out, I don't want Bea getting hurt in all of this"

"Good, and do it fast. I don't want Red getting hurt either"

"Thanks Franky" Allie said before turning and heading back out into the bar.

Crossing the room, she grabbed a chair, placing it close to Bea before sitting down. Bea was chatting to Bridget about work, and not wanting to disturb them, she laid her hand on the redhead's thigh, Bea's fingers interlocking with hers. Franky arrived a couple of minutes later, taking the chair beside Bridget, all four of them engaging in conversation.

Allie as due back from her break in fifteen minutes but hadn't managed to get any time alone with her girlfriend so far. Standing up, she grabbed Bea's hand, pulled her to her feet and led her through into the back office. Closing the door behind them, Allie flicked the lock then pulled Bea into her, gripping her waist. "Hi" she said getting lost in the older woman's captivating brown eyes

"Hey yourself"

Leaning forward slightly, Allie captured Bea's lips, grabbing the front of the redhead's shirt and crashing their bodies together. "I've been dying to do that all night" she said after they broke apart

"Then maybe you should do it again" Bea replied, smiling as Allie winked at her before crashing their lips together again, her fingers tangling in red curls .

Moaning into the kiss, Bea pulled her close again, needing to feel as much of Allie as possible. She was so in love with her, and sometimes not being able to hold her was a physical pain. They stayed in the office together until it was time for Allie to return to work, and after walking back through into the bar hand in hand, Allie gave Bea one last kiss, before heading back around the bar. Kim choosing that exact time to walk past, spilling a full pint over Bea, and soaking her shirt through.

"What the fuck?" Bea shouted as Kim smirked at her, before turning and apologising, her face now full of remorse.

Franky and Bridget had witnessed the entire exchange, and the brief smirk on the raven haired woman's face was not missed by either of them. Calling to Shayne and asking him to grab the mop, Allie led Bea back through the door they had just come through, and into the staff room. Like Bea, Allie always kept a change of clothes in her locker. She had been caught out a couple of times when a drunk customer had spilled a drink on her, and since moving out of the flat, she made sure to have a spare shirt handy at least.

Opening her locker, she grabbed her shirt, which was actually one of the Melbourne Fire Department shirts she had borrowed from Bea months ago, without returning of course. Allie loved wearing her girlfriend's clothes, but with the height difference, it made certain items rather difficult. The shirt was one of Bea's old ones, and with all the extra exercise she had been doing both at the station, and at home with Allie, she had bulked up a little since then so it was little tighter than her new ones. To make matters worse, her bra was soaking wet from her unexpected beer bath, so she had to go without. Stripping her wet clothes off, Bea dried herself off before pulling the dry shirt over her head, hearing her girlfriend gasp as it clung to her breasts. "It's a bit snug" Bea said, loving the affect it was having on the blonde

"Holy fuck, this is going to be sweet torture. Do you think anyone will notice if we go home rather than back out there?" Allie asked. The way the material clung to her girlfriend's chest was bad enough, but knowing she wasn't wearing a bra was making the blonde crazy

"I'm pretty sure they would. You've only got another couple of hours left Alliecat, you'll be ok"

"Two hours…fuck Bea, I'm not sure I'll survive two minutes. I want you so much right now" the blonde replied, stepping forward so she was pressed up against Bea, moaning as she felt the older woman's chest press against hers.

Allie had been gone a while, and it was starting to piss Kim off. She hadn't realised the blonde was so close when she gave Smith a beer bath. She had hoped that the redhead would have left after that, but no such luck, and now she was off somewhere with Allie, probably half naked. Things weren't exactly going to plan, and after the phone call she'd had earlier that afternoon, she knew time was of the essence. She needed to pull this off, there was no other option, and she really didn't want to think about the consequences if she failed.

The bar had quietened down a little, so excusing herself for a bathroom break, she left Shayne to deal with the customers and went in search of Allie. After checking the store rooms and the office, there was only one other place they could be, unless the blonde still had a key to the flat upstairs. As she approached the door to the staff room, she could hear noises. Pushing the door open slowly, she peered into the room, spotting them instantly.

Allie could feel the metal of the locker, cold against her back, and she was grateful for it, her entire body was on fire. Bea was pressed against her, her lips kissing along her neck and collar bone and her right leg had slipped between the blonde's. Allie ached for her touch, no matter how small it was, and she couldn't help but grind down onto her girlfriend's thigh, which in turn, caused the redhead to push tighter against her. Allie loved it when Bea took control like this, it was incredibly hot, and was doing nothing to calm her already flustered state. Her roaming hands came to rest on the redhead's arse, pulling her in closer still, causing Allie to slam hard against the lockers and Bea to let out a low growl.

"We need to stop, if we keep this up I won't be able to control myself" Bea said, her lips ghosting over the blonde's neck, and despite her attempts to cool things, she couldn't stop her leg from pushing harder against her girlfriend

Allie heard the words coming from her girlfriend's mouth, but the thigh moving between her legs was telling a whole different story, and that was the one she wanted to see play out. Pushing her hand down between them, she unfastened the buttons on her shorts, grabbed Bea's hand and thrust it into her underwear. "I'm so wet for you, please Bea…I need to feel you" she moaned as she felt the redhead's fingers start to move

"Fuck Allie" Bea replied breathlessly. Her girlfriend was drenched, and she loved that it was all because of her. She knew they should stop, but she couldn't deny Allie anything, especially in her current state.

Kim stood watching, hidden behind the door. The mirror on the wall offered her a perfect view of the lockers, and they were too busy wrapped up in each other to notice they were no longer alone. This really was going to be a lot harder than she thought. When she had first accepted the job she figured that all she would need to do was flutter her eyelashes, flirt a little, and the blonde would come running, but she had underestimated the bond between the two women, and so had the boss. Getting the job at the bar had been the easy part, especially after seeing the state of some of the other applicants that her boss had sent Liz's way. She knew that she needed to step up her game, her boss was getting restless, and failing was not an option, they had far too much on her. Deciding to wait for the opportune moment, she stepped back out into the corridor, leaving the door open slightly so she could hear them.

Allie's breathing was laboured and her chest flushed, and Bea could tell that she was close. Her girlfriend had never looked more beautiful, and she loved that she got to witness this side of her. Feeling Allie's body arch towards her, Bea picked up the pace, her lips covering the blonde's in a bid to smother her moans

"Oh god…" Allie moaned as their lips parted. She could feel her orgasm building when the sound of the door hitting the wall brought her out of her daze.

Kim wanted to cause maximum upset, so waited until the last minute before pushing the door open and making her presence known. "There you are. Any chance you can help out, it's getting busy out there" she said, pretending that she hadn't noticed what they were doing. It had been quiet when she had gone looking for Allie, and she suspected that was probably still the case, but needed a way of separating the two women, and if she happened to leave Allie in a state of frustration for the rest of their shift, then that was a bonus.

"Err yeah sure, give me a couple of minutes" Allie replied, pulling Bea in closer so Kim couldn't see where her girlfriend's hand was. She had been so close, so, so close, and now she was just frustrated.

Turning her head, Bea glared at Kim, and for once the raven haired woman had the decency to walk away. She was incredibly turned on, and she knew that whatever she was feeling, Allie had it so much worse. If Kim had only arrived five minutes later then the blonde wouldn't be in this state now.

"Fuck sake. I was so close babe, tell me again why we can't go home right now"

"She really does have the worse timing, and you have to work. I promise I'll make it up to you when we get home, we've still got two rooms to tick off your list" Bea replied, kissing Allie's neck again before stepping back slightly to allow her girlfriend to fasten her shorts.

Opening her locker again, Allie handed Bea her jacket. "If I'm going to survive the next two hours I need you to put this on. As hot as you look in that shirt, it might just finish me off" Allie said, pulling the redhead in for one last kiss before turning and leading her out into the corridor and back to the bar.

Returning to the bar, Bea headed over to Franky and Bridget while Allie went back to work, trying to keep her distance from Kim as much as possible. She was thankful that Bea was sitting at a table across the room, rather than at the bar. Even with the jacket, she could still see too much of her girlfriend in that shirt, and after getting interrupted, she was wound up like a coiled spring.

Bea could feel Allie's eyes on her, and the blonde had half an hour left of her shift when Franky and Bridget decided to call it a night. Picking up her drink, Bea wandered over to the bar, grabbed a stool, and sat down, watching her girlfriend work. Allie was captivating, even when she was doing the most trivial of things, and Bea could feel that familiar tug in her lower abdomen. She couldn't wait until they could go home, but decided to tease the blonde a little bit first. Allie was such a flirt, and would often reduce her to a quivering pool of desire with few words, or sometimes just one look. It was time for a little payback.

Taking the jacket off, Bea leaned forward, stretching the fabric of the shirt across her chest. She knew Allie had spotted her by the loud gasp, and lifting her head, she was met by blue eyes, now black with desire. The blonde's breathing was slightly laboured and Bea could just make out the flush of her chest under the collar of her shirt. Stepping it up a notch, her eyes roam down the full length of her girlfriend's body and back up again. Biting on her bottom lip, she locked eyes with the blonde again, and felt the instant moisture in her underwear. This wasn't quite going to plan, although it was clear that her actions had had the desired effect on Allie, she just hadn't expected to be so wound up herself. Smirking at the blonde, she ordered a bottle of water, downing it in one before staring at the clock on the wall, wishing the time would pass more quickly. They eventually made it home, but not as far as the bedroom, and Allie had another room ticked off her list. Neither of them would ever be able to look at the dining table in the same light again.

Bea was at work and Lexi had called Allie on her way home from the office to finalise the details for Saturday. She was picking the bedsit keys up at nine, so asked if they could get there for ten. Once everything was arranged, they said goodbye and Allie went back to her song writing. The band had another couple of university gigs coming up, and she was working on a couple of new tracks. One of them was almost finished, but she was struggling with the second, and had asked Ash to call around the following day to run through it with her. Hopefully between them, they could make it work.

It was just after midnight when the call came in, and the address sounded familiar to Bea, but she couldn't think where she had heard it before. Jumping in the truck, they raced over to the fire, and as soon as they arrived on the scene, she knew it was going to be a bad one. The whole building was engrossed in flames, and she couldn't stop the sickly feeling that tore through her body. It was the women's shelter, and if it had been eleven months ago, Allie would have probably been in there. The thought of her girlfriend trapped in there made her want to throw up and made her physically shake. Pulling herself together, she spoke to Will, before organising her crew and getting to work. There was no time for a meltdown, people were trapped, and she needed to get her head in the game.

After masking up they headed into the burning building, Bea and Smiles taking the second floor, Franky and Maxine the first, and Vera and Fletch the ground. Visibility was poor, the heat was intense, and Bea knew they didn't have long, but there were three people still unaccounted for, and they had to try. Radioing through, she told the crew to be as quick as possible, the last thing they needed was any injuries, or worse still to lose a member of the team. She had just finished a sweep on one of the bedrooms, which turned out to be empty, when her radio crackled and Vera's voice came through letting her know that ground floor was clear. After instructing them to get the aerial ladder ready she continued her search, checking in with Smiles as she moved from room to room. A couple of minutes later Franky called through the radio, letting Bea know that they had cleared the first floor. They had found a woman in one of the back rooms, and after sending Maxine down with the victim, Franky headed up a floor to help finish the search. Time was running out and Bea was thankful that she had found someone. Her breathing was shallow, but other than that looked relatively unharmed. Picking the woman up, she headed down the stairs, leaving Smiles and Franky to search the remaining couple of rooms.

Placing her victim down on the waiting gurney, Bea took a quick breath before heading over to Will, checking in with him briefly before heading over to Vera. She had her back to the building when Franky came out, carrying a woman in her arms, and once Bea knew everyone had been accounted for, she instructed Fletch to turn on the hose. Hearing Franky call her name, Bea turned and walked over to her friend, a little concerned when she saw the look on the brunette's face.

As soon as they had gotten outside Franky had thought the victim looked familiar, despite the burns to one side of her body. She as pretty sure that it was Allie's friend, the one that had been calling into the bar recently, and she was in a bad way. After laying her down on the gurney, she called Bea. If it was Novak's friend, then she needed to warn Bea, not wanting her to find out from someone else. Closing her eyes for a split second, Franky got herself together before locking eyes with her friend and boss.

"What's wrong Franky, are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine Red. Look, there's no easy way to say this, but the woman I've just brought out, I'm pretty sure she's a friend of Allie's. I'm not one hundred percent certain, but she looks like her, and she's in a bad way"

Running over to the paramedics that were loading the gurney into the ambulance, she studied the lifeless woman, knowing instantly that it was Lexi. Grabbing her hand briefly before she was lifted into the ambulance, she prayed that she would make it, Allie would be devastated if anything happened to her friend.

By the time the fire was out and they had returned to the station, their shift was almost over. Showering quickly, Bea sent a message to her girlfriend letting her know that she was running late, then headed to the hospital. The nurse at the desk told her where she could find Bridget, who had been the doctor there at the time of the admissions, and after searching a couple of corridors, she spotted the petite blonde.

They chatted for a couple of minutes before Bridget confirmed what deep down, Bea already knew. The woman had died en-route to the hospital, and her name was Alexis Jones. Bea had no idea what Allie's friend's surname was, but it was too much of a coincidence, and they looked so alike that it had to be her. After checking on the other two victims, who were both suffering with a mild case of smoke inhalation, she headed home, knowing the rest of the day was about to get a thousand times worse.

 _I was planning on posting this yesterday but my head was still a little cloudy from the night before, and wanted to read through it properly first._

 _Hope everyone had a good night, and Happy New Year :)_


	40. Chapter 40

Allie was still sleeping when Bea arrived home, and wanting her girlfriend to get as much rest as possible, she decided to leave her be for a while. She was pretty sure that once she had told the blonde about Lexi, she wouldn't be sleeping much. Bea knew that Allie would blame herself for not getting Lexi out of there sooner, but she had tried, and her friend was stubborn, not that that would ease her girlfriends conscience. Laying down on the sofa, Bea tried to sleep, but her brain wouldn't switch off. She kept replaying the fire over and over again, wondering if there was something they could have done differently. They had followed protocol, and all of the crew had made it out unharmed, but was there something they had missed that could have saved Lexi's life. She knew none of this would help, or bring Lexi back, but she couldn't help it.

She was just starting to doze when she heard Allie moving around upstairs. After hearing the shower start to run, Bea got up and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast, hoping to get some food down her girlfriend before she told her the sad news. Bea made a light breakfast, and they chatted while they ate, the redhead trying to keep the conversation off the topic of work. She had succeeded up until the point where Allie asked her how her shift had gone. Standing up, Bea took her girlfriend's hand and led her into the lounge, both of them sitting down on the sofa.

"What's wrong babe, did something happen at the station? Is it Kaz? What's she done now?" Allie asked, noticing the tension in her girlfriend.

"Something did happen, but it's nothing to do with Kaz. Before I tell you, I want you to promise to talk to me, don't shut me out" Bea replied, taking Allie's hand in hers

"Ok now you're scaring me. Please Bea, what's happened? Did someone get hurt?"

"We got a call just after midnight, and the address sounded familiar, but it wasn't until we got there that I realised why I knew it. It was the women's shelter, and there was a fire, a bad one. Lexi was there. I'm sorry Allie, I don't know how to say this…"

"Oh god, is she ok? Please tell me that she's ok" Allie asked, her heart beating out of her chest

"I'm so sorry baby, she didn't make it"

"No, she's not dead. She can't be dead, we're helping her move tomorrow" Allie said, jumping up and pacing the floor. This couldn't be happening, there had to be some kind of mistake.

Standing up, Bea crossed the room, taking her girlfriend's hands in hers, stopping her from pacing. "I know sweetheart, but I went to the hospital after my shift. Bridget told me that she died in the ambulance, there was nothing they could do. She was in a bad way when Franky found her, and we did everything we could, so did the paramedics, but we were too late"

Pulling her hands away, Allie started to pace again, before stopping abruptly, tuning to face her girlfriend. "You should have helped her, why didn't you help her? Was it because she lived in a shelter? Is her life less important to you all than some rich fucker, is that it? Everyone's always telling me how good you are. How could you just let her die, why didn't you help her?" she shouted, tears streaming down her face as she glared at the older woman

Rushing forward, Bea wrapped her arms around the sobbing blonde, pulling her in close. Allie tried to fight her off, but she kept a tight hold and after a few minutes she stopped trying to fight her. Allie's words had stung, and she had already gone over everything in her head several times since their shift ended, but she knew the blonde was just lashing out.

"Sshh, it's ok, I've got you" she said, rubbing Allie's back as she held her tight. "I promise you we did everything we could, but sometimes no matter what we do, it's just not enough. I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry"

Pushing her away, Allie continued to pace, mumbling to herself as she walked up and down the room. It couldn't be true, must a mistake, some kind of sick joke. But why would Bea do that to her, she wouldn't hurt her like this if it wasn't true. "I should have helped her, we should have helped her. She shouldn't have been there. Fuck!" she yelled, slamming her fist into the wall, then wincing as she felt the pain shoot through her hand.

Crossing the room, Bea pulled Allie in again. She could feel her shaking in her arms and it was a warm morning so she knew the blonde was in shock. Stepping out of the embrace, Bea grabbed the bottle of scotch and a glass, took Allie's hand and led her up the stairs and into their bedroom. Sitting her down on the edge of the bed, she poured a large scotch and handed it to Allie before taking a seat beside her.

Accepting the drink Allie knocked it back, feeling the liquid burn her throat as she swallowed. She felt numb, yet burning with rage, all at the same time, and it was confusing the hell out of her. It couldn't be true, Lexi couldn't be dead. She had spoken to her less than twenty four hours ago, and now Bea was telling her that she was gone. It didn't make sense. Handing the glass back to Bea, she accepted the refill, knocking it straight back before allowing her girlfriend to pull her down onto the bed, feeling the redhead's body pressed against her back as she held her tight.

Bea could feel Allie trembling as she started to cry again, and she felt completely useless. She knew there was nothing she could do to make it any better, but it didn't stop it from hurting. She hated seeing Allie upset, and knowing there was nothing she could do to ease her pain was killing her. Holding the blonde tight, she ran her fingers up and down her arm, trying to sooth the distraught woman in her arms. "I'm here for you Allie, you don't have to go through this alone. Whatever you need, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, I promise" she whispered, kissing the blonde's temple.

She wasn't sure how long she had laid there, cradling Allie in her arms. But at some point, the blonde's sobs had turned into whimpers, and then she had gone quiet, her breathing evening out. Her earlier breakdown had clearly drained her, and Bea was pleased to see that she had fallen asleep. Carefully slipping out from behind her girlfriend, she headed downstairs quietly, returning a few minutes later with a couple of bottles of water. After a quick trip to the bathroom, she removed her jeans, climbed back on the bed, slipped under the covers and took Allie into her arms again, the blonde subconsciously snuggling into her.

Bea woke with a start and it took her a few seconds to recognise what had disturbed her. Someone was knocking on the door. Jumping out of bed, she noticed Allie wasn't there. Thinking that her girlfriend must have gone to the bathroom, she raced down the stairs, along the hallway and opened the door, finding Franky and Bridget standing there. Stepping back, she let them in, closing the door behind them.

"How is she?" Franky asked. Bridget had finished work an hour after she had seen Bea, and headed straight over to her girlfriend's place after leaving the hospital. She wasn't sure what was going on, but Bea had looked like she's seen a ghost when she had given her the name of the victim from the shelter, and she was worried about her friend.

After arriving at Franky's place, the brunette had filled her in on who the woman was, and the connection to Allie, suggesting that they give them a bit of time before going over to see if there was anything they could do. Franky had really taken to Allie, she was good for Red, and could hold her own on the sarcasm front. Bea had had such a hard life, and she was so happy that she had found the blonde. She clearly worshiped the ground Bea walked on, and she deserved it, especially after everything with Harry. Franky knew there wasn't much they could do, but if she could help in any way, then she would.

"Not good. She managed to get a couple of hours sleep but she's not good. I think she's still in shock"

"Is she still sleeping, we can come back" Bridget asked, not wanting to disturb Allie if she had managed to get some rest

"No, she wasn't there when I woke up. She must be in the bathroom. Franky, you know where everything is, get yourselves a drink and I'll go and check on her" Bea said, heading back upstairs in search of her girlfriend.

She had looked everywhere and Allie was nowhere in sight. Throwing her jeans on, she ran down the stairs, out the door and into her girlfriend's rehearsal space, hoping she would be there. Finding it empty, she started to panic. Grabbing her phone from her pocket, she called Allie's number, surprised when she heard Franky's voice down the line. Racing back into the house, she rushed around frantically, grabbing her wallet and car keys.

"Red, slow down. What's wrong?" Franky asked as the redhead raced past them

"Allie, she's not here. I have to find her"

"What do you mean she's not here, where is she?"

"I don't know. I must have fallen asleep and when you knocked on the door I assumed she was in the bathroom, but she's not here. She's upset and on her own, I need to find her" Bea replied, her hands running through her hair, pushing her curls off her face as she looked for her shoes

"Ok don't worry, we'll find her. Are you ok to drive?" Bridget asked, placing a hand on Bea's arm, stopping her from pacing

"Yeah, I just need to know she's ok"

"Right, you take your car and we'll take ours. Keep in contact, and try not to worry" Bridget replied, grabbing Franky's hand and leading her out of the house and over to the car, Bea following them out a few seconds later.

Bea knew that Ash was due over later so wondered if Allie had gone there. Bringing up the numbers on her dash, she dialled, relieved when he answered after a couple of rings. Unfortunately he hadn't heard from her since last night, and after asking him to call her if she showed up, she continued to drive around. Allie couldn't have gotten far, and Bea was pretty sure that wherever she went, it was on foot, but there was no sign of her. Twenty minutes later Franky called. They hadn't had any luck either, and after calling in at the bar see if she was there, they asked Liz and Boomer to let them know if they heard from her.

An hour later, and Bea was pulling her hair out. She had checked all of the places she thought her girlfriend would go, but it was as though she'd disappeared off the face of the earth. To make matters worse, it had started to rain a while back, and Bea was pretty sure a storm was coming. After calling Franky and telling her and Bridget to go home, she thanked them for their help, hung up and continued to drive around the city. An idea coming to her, she swung the car around and headed for the destination, why hadn't she thought of this earlier she asked herself as she rounded the corner, spotting a lone figure standing in the rain. Skidding to a halt, she grabbed a blanket from the back seat, jumped out of the car, and raced over to the soaking wet blonde.

Allie had woken up from an awful dream. There had been a fire at the shelter and Lexi was dead. It had seemed so real that when the fog had cleared, she thought she was going to throw up. She could feel her girlfriend sleeping beside her, the redhead's arm resting over her stomach, and after turning her head to get a better look, she could see the dried tears on Bea's face. After carefully extracting herself from her girlfriend's arms, and their bed, she scanned the room, spotting the bottle of scotch and glass on the dresser. A stream of images rushed through her mind, as she recalled the events of the past few hours. The look on Bea's face as she told her about her shift, the fire, the trip to the hospital, and Bridget's confirmation. It hadn't been a dream, Lexi really was dead. She had paced the room, screamed, shouted, cried, and Bea had been there by her side, holding her and telling her how sorry she was, even after she had accused her of not caring, of not helping.

She couldn't breathe, it felt like someone's hands were around her throat, squeezing tight, and she was pretty sure her breakfast was about to reappear. She needed air, and some time alone to process everything. Bea had been nothing short of perfect, but she needed space to get her head together, and wasn't sure her girlfriend would understand. She was still dressed, so after grabbing her wallet she crept out of their room, down the stairs, put her shoes on and headed outside. She had no idea where she was going, she just needed to walk.

She had been walking around for about an hour when she came across the path under the bridge. It was one of their old haunts, and she recognised a few of the old gang instantly. The mood was sombre so she guessed that they had heard about Lexi. Wandering over to Danny and Tom, she gave them a brief smile before sitting down beside them on the low wall. She could tell by their faces that it had taken a few seconds for them to recognise her, but the small nod Tom offered let her know that she was still welcome. They had wondered where she had gone for a while, until Lexi had come back the night after she bumped into Allie and filled them in, letting them know how well the blonde was doing. They were pleased for her, and despite their circumstances, it was always good when one of them made it off the streets.

"You've heard then?" Danny asked, pulling at the ripped sleeve of his jumper, his eyes looking anywhere but at Allie

"Yeah. My girlfriend was one of the firefighters on duty, she told me this morning. I can't believe she's gone" she replied as a fresh wave of tear fell from her eyes. Allowing him to pull her into a hug, she held on to his dirty sweater and cried for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

She stayed there a while longer, listening to stories about Lexi, and had hoped that being around the old gang would bring her some comfort, but it just made it hurt more. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, and had been surprised when Danny handed her a small bag. She knew instantly what it would contain, and it wasn't somewhere she wanted to go again. "No, you keep it. I'm ok, really" she said, pushing his hand away gently. She didn't want to offend him but really didn't want anything to do with the drugs

"I want you to have it Al. I know how close you two had become recently. And besides, I've got loads more where that came from" he said, grabbing her hand and placing the bag of ice into her palm

Sensing she was fighting a losing battle, she accepted the gift, slipping it into the pocket of her jeans. The last thing she wanted to do was offend him, but as soon as she was away from here she would get rid of it. It didn't have the same hold on her that it once did, and she knew she had the beautiful redhead to thank for that. Half an hour later she said her goodbyes, promising to stop by soon, then walked away, needing some time alone again. She had planned on going back home, knowing Bea would be aware that she was gone by now, but her feet had other ideas. As she walked the streets, her thoughts went to the small bag in her pocket, and how easy it would be for her to go back there. She knew the bag of ice would offer her an escape from the hurt she was feeling, even if it was only temporary, and right now she would do just about anything to numb the pain. Anything but that. Taking a seat on a nearby bench, her thoughts moved to her girlfriend. She knew how disappointed Bea would be if she used again, and that alone was enough to stop her. That and the fact that she didn't want it. Yes, it may offer her a temporary relief, but what she needed more than anything was to fall into her girlfriend's strong arms, and never leave. Bea was her safe place, her home, and that was all she needed. It was the only thing she would ever need.

Looking up, she realised that she was sitting opposite the burnt out remains of the place she had called home on more than one occasion, the smell of smoke still thick in the air. Standing up, she walked a little close. Allie knew this wasn't helping, but like picking at a scab, she couldn't help it. There was police tape across the front of the building, and she could see where the roof had caved in at one end, the end where most of the bedrooms were, where her room once was. Feeling her stomach jolt, she stepped back, emptying the contents of it in a nearby bush, before turning back around to face the shell of a building. It hadn't been the best of facilities, but it had offered her a hot shower, warm food and a semi-comfortable bed on more than one occasion. Her and hundreds of other women just like her. What little life it once had was now nothing more than a distant memory, where would they go now? Allie wasn't sure exactly when the rain had started, but she suddenly felt the cold creeping over her, her body shivering as her wet clothes clung to her like a second skin. Hearing a car door, she turned her head, spotting Bea running towards her, a blanket in her hand.

Running over to Allie, Bea wrapped the blanket around her trembling body, pulling her in close in a bid to warm her up. The blonde resisted at first, but after a few seconds, she felt her relax in her arms as sobs wracked through her body again. Keeping an arm around her waist, Bea led Allie over to the car, opened the door and helped her in. Running around the other side, she jumped in the car, buckled them both in before starting the engine, turned the heater up and drove them back home.

Arriving home Bea led Allie up the stairs and into the bathroom. Running a hot bath, she removing the blonde's wet clothes, throwing them in the shower, before helping her into the water. Once her girlfriend was settled, she turned to leave stopping when she felt Allie's hand on her arm. "Stay…please" she said, her voice rough from all the crying

"Ok, whatever you need. Just give me a minute and I'll be right back" Bea replied, kissing her cheek before wandering into the bedroom and grabbing her phone. After sending a quick message to Franky letting her know that she had found Allie, and asking her to let the others know, she headed back into the bathroom.

Removing her clothes, Bea slipped in behind her girlfriend, the blonde leaning back against her almost instantly. Grabbing the shampoo, she began washing Allie's hair, feeling her lean into her touch. Twenty minutes later when the water had started to turn cool, Bea stepped out of the bath wrapping a towel around herself before holding another one out to Allie, the blonde stepping into it as Bea wrapped it around her body, pulling her in close. She had been so worried that she didn't move for several minutes, clinging to Allie like her life depended on it.

After Allie had brushed her teeth, Bea dried her hair, dressed her then led her over to their bed. Once she was under the covers, the redhead quickly changed into a pair of shorts and vest before climbing in beside her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around her. Allie hadn't said more than two words since she had found her out in the rain, and she was worried. She didn't want to push her girlfriend, but needed her to know she was here for her, whenever she was ready. Holding her tight, Bea placed a kiss on Allie's cheek before taking her hand. "I'm here Allie, whenever you need me I'll be right here. I love you beautiful girl"

Lifting her head, Allie turned slightly, laying her head on Bea's chest. "I love you too, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said earlier, and I know you would have done everything you could to save her. I shouldn't have left like I did, I didn't mean to worry you" she said, the sound of the redhead's heartbeat soothing her as she felt more tears fall.

"Sshh, it's ok. You're safe, and you're home where you belong. That's all that matters right now, we can deal with everything else later" Bea replied, pulling her in closer. They laid there for a while, Bea running her fingers through Allie's blonde locks until she finally fell asleep.

Bea had tried to stay awake, worried that Allie would run again if she fell asleep, but the combination of a busy shift and the events of the day, had drained her both mentally and physically, and sleep had claimed her at some point. She wasn't sure how long she had been sleeping when a loud buzzing woke her. Opening her eyes, she scanned the room, looking for the source of the disturbance, spotting her phone vibrating on the bedside table. Gently extracting herself from her girlfriend's embrace, she grabbed her phone and quietly left the room. Answering the call, Bea headed down the stairs so she didn't disturb Allie, she chatted with Franky for a while, thanking her and Bridget for their help, and for letting the others know before hanging up. She called Liz then, knowing Allie was due at the bar in a few hours. She was in no fit state to work, but Bea knew that Allie would feel like she was letting Liz down. Not wanting her girlfriend to be worrying about work, she filled Liz in on what had happened, letting her know that the blonde wouldn't be in work that evening. Liz had been fine, and was more worried about Allie than being a member of staff down. After ensuring her that she would be fine, Bea hung up and headed back up the stairs to check on Allie.

Seeing that her girlfriend was still asleep, Bea wandered through into the en-suite, spotting Allie's wet clothes in the shower. Opening the door to the enclosure she grabbed a towel, wrapping the wet clothes in it before taking them downstairs. Dropping the towel on the floor, she picket Allie's shirt and underwear up, throwing them into the washing machine before grabbing the soaking wet jeans, surprised when something fell from one of the pockets. Bending down, she picked it up, her heart sinking as she recognised it. What the hell was Allie doing with a bag of ice in her pocket? She was no expert but she had seen enough drugs in her line of work, often getting called out to junkies who had gotten themselves high, and stuck somewhere at the same time. For the second time that day, Bea felt her stomach churning. She knew how upset Allie was, but she couldn't believe she had gone running back to drugs so quickly, so easily. Throwing the jeans in the washing machine, she switched it on before sitting down at the table, turning the bag over in her hand. She loved Allie, and she would support her through anything, but she had meant what she had said all those months ago. She would not have drugs in her house. This was Debbie's home too, and there was no way she would do anything to put her daughter at risk.

It had been two days since Lexi died, and Bea had found the drugs in Allie's pocket. Two days since she had hidden the small bag in a box on the shelf of her closet, knowing Allie would never go in there, and two days since Bea felt her world slip of its axis. She knew she needed to talk to the blonde about her little 'find', but with everything else going on she was waiting for the right time. At least that's what she kept telling herself, but if she was being completely honest, part of her really didn't want to know if her girlfriend was back on the gear. She was completely head over heels in love with Allie, but if this is what's going to happen every time things got tough, then maybe they didn't have a future after all. She had been studying the blonde for the past couple of days, looking for any signs that she was using again. Finding none, she decided to wait it out a while longer. She would keep an eye on Allie, and would speak to her about it once things had calmed down a little.

The past couple of days had been hard on both of them, but Allie definitely had it worse. She had been seeing more of Lexi recently, and the blonde had been so happy when her friend had walked into the bar that afternoon and told her about her job. Allie rarely talked about her time on the streets, and Bea never pushed her, sensing it was something she would rather forget. The redhead knew all about that after all, she could write a book on it. But since the night they had bumped into Lexi, Allie had kept in contact as much as she could. It had gotten easier once the raven haired woman had started staying at the shelter on a regular basis, and more so since she had been working. Lexi having a job and earning her own money had definitely changed the dynamics of their friendship, putting them on more of an equal footing. And Allie had been so excited about helping her friend move, happy that she was finally getting her own place.

Bridget had called from the hospital the previous day to pass on a contact number for the managers of the shelter. Lexi had no next of kin, but she had spoken of Allie often and they wanted to speak to her about the funeral preparations, not knowing of she would want to organise it or not. Allie had broken down a few minutes into the call, handing the phone over to Bea before she ran from the room. After speaking to them for a while, Bea arranged for them to come over to the house to discuss things, knowing her girlfriend would regret it if she wasn't involved.

Neither of them had gotten much sleep that night, only falling asleep when dawn broke, so when Julie and Sara had arrived from the shelter, Allie was still in the shower. Bea had tried to get the blonde to eat something but she had refused, saying she wasn't hungry. She had been worried when she had told her girlfriend about their visit, not sure if she had done the right thing. But when Allie had held on to her tighter and told her that she loved her, she knew she had made the right call.

They had stayed for almost two hours, handing Allie a box with a few of Lexi's possessions that they had managed to salvage. There wasn't much in it, but Allie was pleased to find a photo of her and Lexi that they had taken a few weeks ago when they went out for dinner. Glancing down at the photo, she felt her eyes fill with tears again, and excused herself, not wanting to cry in front of two strangers. By the time she had composed herself and headed back down the stairs they had gone. Bea had spoken to them about the funeral, offering to organise and pay for it, providing that would be ok with Allie. She had told them that she would contact them the following day to confirm once she had spoken to her girlfriend, knowing that some of the women from the shelter would want to be there to pay their respects, as well as some of Allie's former acquaintances.

After making Allie a sandwich, and sitting with her to make sure she ate something, Bea cleaned up before joining her girlfriend on the sofa. Taking her hand, she ran her thumb over the blonde's soft skin. "There's something I need to discuss with you. You can say no if you want, and I won't be offended, but I'd like to do this for you, and for Lexi" she said

"I'm not sure whether you want to organise the funeral or not, but I'd like to cover the costs. I know she doesn't have any family, and want to help. If that's ok with you that is" Bea added, locking eyes with the blonde

"You don't have to do that Bea" Allie said, her eyes filling with tears again

"I know I don't, but it kills me to see you hurting like this, and I feel completely useless. I know it's not much, but if I can help with the funeral then I'd like to"

"I'd like that, thank you. And you are helping, just having you here with me is making this nightmare bearable. I wouldn't be able to get through this without you" Allie replied, jerking forward and burying her head in Bea's neck. "I love you" she sobbed, clinging to the redhead's shirt as the older woman rubbed her back soothingly

Allie stayed close to Bea for the rest of the night, only leaving her side when one of them needed to use the bathroom, taking comfort in her girlfriend's embrace. She had felt for Julie and Sara. It was clear by how they spoke about the shelter that they were fond of the women who came through their door, and genuinely wanted to help. And now its future was uncertain. They had used what little savings they had, along with a few small donations to make the improvements. But even if the insurance covered the cost of the rebuild, it would still take months to get the place back up and running, if that was even possible. They were waiting on the structural report from the insurance company to determine the extent of the damage, but what had bothered them the most was where the women would go in the meantime.

Bea had called Will earlier that evening, letting him know that she wouldn't be in work the following day. She knew it was short notice, but her girlfriend needed her, and that was the most important thing right now. Franky would be taking over soon anyway, so it would give the tattooed brunette some much needed hands on experience. Allie had spoken to Julie and they had arranged to come to the house again the following day, the blonde wanting to do something to help them. She had no idea what, but there must be something they could do, even if it was just as a temporary measure.

They had been laid in bed for about an hour, both of them struggling to sleep. Allie had noticed that her girlfriend had been a little guarded for the past couple of days. She had thought that she was imagining it at first, and Bea had been incredibly supportive and caring, but there was something bothering her, and the blonde hated that she felt she couldn't, or wouldn't discuss it with her. She had thought about raising it last night, but decided to give her girlfriend a bit more time, hoping she would open up. As that didn't appear to be the case, Allie decided to make the first move. "Ok out with it, I know there's something on your mind" she said

"Don't know what you're talking about" Bea replied, her gaze focused on the wall rather than her girlfriend. She really didn't want to get into this now, Allie was far too fragile and had enough on her plate as it was

"I may have been a little all over the place the past couple of days, but so have you. And I know it's more than the stuff with Lexi" Allie replied, flicking on the lamp beside the bed, the light illuminating her girlfriend's face.

"I'm ok, honestly"

"Bullshit, I can read you like a book. Talk to me Bea. Please"

"I'm fine, just tired. Can you please drop it?" Bea snapped, wanting to put an end to the conversation

"No I won't drop it. It's obvious that somethings bothering you. You said that you wouldn't keep things from me, you promised Bea" Allie replied, more forcefully this time. Whatever it was, she was determined to get it out of her girlfriend

"You really want to know?" Bea asked, her guard in place as she finally looked at the blonde beside her

Allie had thought they were past this. She knew how hard it was for her girlfriend to open up but she had promised not to shut her out. "I really want to know. You can tell me anything, please talk to me"

Sitting up, Bea jumped out of bed, walked over to the closet and grabbed the box from the top shelf. Opening it, she took out the small bag that had been on her mind since she found it two days ago. Walking back over to the bed, she threw it down, staring straight at Allie as she spoke. "Something you want to tell me?" she said, her voice breaking slightly.

 _Thanks again for all the fantastic feedback, it really does spur me on to keep updating._

 _I hope everyone has recovered from the Christmas / New Year period._ _Going back to work this week was tough, I'd forgotten what it felt like to be out of my PJ's before lunchtime…it really sucks! :(_


	41. Chapter 41

Allie felt her heart beating out of her chest. She had completely forgotten about the drugs. Looking up into her girlfriend's eyes she saw a mix of emotions reflecting back. Confusion, fear, heartbreak, but the worst one of all was disappointment. Bea had never looked at her like that before and Allie felt her heart shatter. How could she have been so stupid? She didn't even want it in the first place, and now Bea thought she was back on the gear. She had to fix this, had to explain. She couldn't, wouldn't lose the love of her life over a stupid misunderstanding.

Bea could see panic in Allie's eyes and she feared the worse. She was determined not to cry, but needed to keep some distance between them, she knew if she felt the blonde anywhere near her, her resolve would break. "I don't need to tell you where I found this" she said, taking a step back from the bed. "I know you're hurting, but this isn't the answer. I love you Allie, so much, but I won't have drugs in the house. This is Debbie's home too and I won't have her put at risk like this"

"I'm not using again, I swear to you" Allie said, jumping out of bed and walking towards her girlfriend

"Then what the hell are you doing with a bag of ice in your pocket?" Bea replied, taking a step back from the blonde

"Danny gave it me. When I went for a walk the other day I ended up down by the bridge. We used to hang around there and I thought it would make me feel closer to Lexi. It didn't work, and I was upset so he gave me the gear. I told him I didn't want it but he insisted. It's not his fault, he only knows the old me. I never had any intention of using I just didn't want to offend him. I was going to get rid of it on my way home but then I ended up at the shelter, and you found me. I'd completely forgotten about it and I swear to you I haven't touched a single drug since we met"

"I can't live like that Allie, I can't be part of that lifestyle" Bea replied, her voice raw with emotion. She could feel everything slipping away, and it terrified her

"I know, and I don't want to be part of it again either. I'm done with that shit. I don't need it any more, I just need you. Please Bea, you've got to believe me" Allie pleaded.

Sensing Bea's hesitation, she picked the bag up, took the redhead's hands and led her through into the bathroom. Standing over the toilet she dropped the bag into the water, her eyes locked with Bea's as she flushed it away. "You're the only thing I need, the only thing I'll ever need"

Looking into Allie's clear blue eyes, Bea pulled the blonde into her arms she held her tight. She had been so afraid that her girlfriend had slipped, and that she would end up losing her to drugs.

"Please don't leave me" the blonde said as she clung to the older woman. She couldn't lose Bea, not now, not ever, she was her whole world and the thought of living without her was too painful to comprehend.

"I'm not going anywhere, but you have to promise me that the next time someone offers you something, you won't accept it, no matter how good your intentions were"

"I promise. You're everything to me and I never meant to hurt you. I don't want you to worry about me slipping all the time either, I will never touch another drug again" Allie said, running her fingers through her girlfriend's unruly curls. "Unless the doctor prescribes it of course" she added, earning a low chuckle from the redhead. She loved hearing Bea laugh, and her smile could brighten up even the darkest of days.

Lifting the blonde's chin, Bea gazed into her ocean blue eyes, seeing nothing but honesty in them. Leaning forward she captured Allie's lips in a long, slow kiss. Hearing her girlfriend moan, Bea pulled her in closer, their bodies pressed tight together.

Breaking apart after a few minutes, Bea took a step back, putting some distance between them again. "I'm sorry I doubted you, it's just I've been here before, and have heard every excuse in the book. I tried to tell myself that there would be an explanation for it, but I couldn't help but worry. I'm so sorry Allie, I should have trusted you"

"What happened, was it Harry?" Allie asked

"No. Come on, I'll need to sit down for this one." the redhead replied, taking her girlfriend's hand and leading her back through into their bedroom. She loved how that sounded. Their bedroom, their home. Allie was her life, and she felt awful for doubting her.

Climbing back into bed, Bea sat up, her back resting against the headboard and her girlfriend beside her. She had never told anyone this, not even Franky, and despite trusting Allie with her life, it was still hard for her to talk about it.

"When I was growing up my dad had a drink problem, and when I say problem I mean he was an alcoholic. He couldn't keep a job for more than a few months, and sometimes he would disappear and we wouldn't see him for days. Mum threatened to leave him at least once a week, but that's all they were, empty threats, until one day she came home from work and found the house empty. His so called friends had taken everything after he passed out on the floor, even my bed. She packed what little clothes we had and we left. We didn't see him for a few months but one night he showed up at her friend's house where we were staying. He had cleaned himself up and gotten another job, and she fell for it. We moved back home that night, and for a while things were ok. He got transferred over her and after a few months he started drinking again" Bea said, pausing to grab a drink of water before continuing. Now she had started she needed to get it all out

"It wasn't easy, and I blamed her for so long. I couldn't understand why she stayed. It's ironic really, I resented her for something I went and did myself. It wasn't until I had Debbie that I started to understand why she stayed. She thought she was doing what was best for me, and I resented her for it. Things got worse, he got laid off again and mum was working three jobs just to cover the bills. His drinking turned to drugs and I'd often come home to find him wasted. He was a real arsehole when he was high. This went on for a couple of years, I met Harry, fell pregnant and we moved in together. Then one night I got a phone call from the police. Mum was coming home from work late one night when she got hit by a car, she died at the scene. Debbie was only two months old, and I never got to say goodbye"

"I'm so sorry, that must have been awful. What happened to your dad? I'm guessing you don't still see him" the blonde asked

"He's dead. Overdose" Bea replied. "Things got worse still after mum was gone. I would visit him every couple of days to clean the place up and stock his fridge but he was either pissed or high, and he was a nasty bastard. He lasted two years after she died, although I don't know how, the state he would get himself into. Harry had started getting violent by that point, then I'd go over to dad and he would start. I'd had enough one day and flushed his gear. He lost it and turned on me. I managed to dodge most of it, but ended up with a black eye. That night I was late with dinner because of dad, so Harry laid into me as well. I was getting it from all sides, and the one person I could go to wasn't there anymore. A few weeks later I'd gone to visit him as usual, take him some food, but he didn't answer the door. I didn't think much of it, assuming he had passed out again, so I let myself in as I often did, and that's when I found him. The needle was still in his arm. I was twenty at the time, and had a two year old with me"

"Oh Bea, I'm so sorry, I can't begin to imagine how awful that must have been. There's no wonder you had your doubts. Thank you for telling me, I know that couldn't have been easy" Allie said, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. How could one person go through so much and still be so well put together

"I've never told anyone about this before. Gran knows, but we told the rest of the family that he had an accident at work. I didn't want their pity, it was bad enough after mum died. I hated him, he made my mum's life a living hell and I couldn't bring myself to care that he was dead. What kind of a person is glad when a parent dies, what does that say about me?"

"It says that you are a strong, loving, and caring woman that has dealt with so much shit, yet you still manage to put others first, take care of their needs before your own. Is says that you loved your mum and hated that he hurt her…" Allie replied, dropping feather light kisses along the redhead's jaw, "…and it says that I just fell in love with you all over again" she added, threading her fingers through Bea's hair before pulling her closer.

Allie couldn't believe what she had just heard. Bea had been through more than any one person should have to endure in a lifetime. She had dealt with so much shit from Harry, without having all the issues with her parents on top of that. Her girlfriend was the definition of strength, and Allie knew there was no way she would have coped had she been in Bea's position. "You're incredible, do you know that. Most people would have crumbled if they had half the amount of shit to deal with" she said as she held the redhead tight

"I did what I had to do, nothing more" Bea replied. She didn't see what she had been thought as anything out of the ordinary. Everyone had their issues, and anyone who said their life had been perfect was a liar.

"Bullshit. I know I couldn't have gotten through it. I understand why you thought the worse, but I need you to know that you can trust me. I would never do anything to hurt you, ever. All I want to do is love you" Allie said, wiping the stray tear from her girlfriend's cheek. Leaning forward she captured Bea's lips in a soft, gentle kiss.

Bea could feel the love in every touch, every kiss, but she needed more, needed all of Allie. Wrapping her arms around the blonde, she rolled over, straddling her girlfriend and pinning her to the bed. "Make love to me Allie" she said, her eyes never leaving Allie's ocean blue pools.

Their kisses and caresses were slower, more drawn out as though they were both tying to memorise every curve of each other's body. Bea had never felt more exposed than she did right there. Allie had flipped them over again and kissed every inch of her body, their fingers interlocked as the blonde's lips caressed her skin, igniting a fire deep within her. It was sweet torture, and Bea could feel her arousal building. She had tried pulling Allie into her, hoping to create a bit more friction, but the blonde was having none of it, determined to worship all of her. At a very slow pace. Not that Bea was complaining, she loved having her girlfriend's hands on her, loved seeing her eyes light up when she pulled a moan or whimper from the redhead's lips.

"So beautiful" Allie moaned as she kissed Bea's stomach and up between her breasts, her thumb flicking over the hardened bud as she moved up her girlfriend's body. She loved how responsive Bea was to her touch. No one had ever wanted her like this, loved her with such passion, and she wished they could just stay here forever, wrapped up in the comfort of each other. Bea's hands were in her hair, pulling her up so they were face to face, and she could see the love in the deep brown eyes gazing back at her. "I love you" Allie said as she leant forward, kissing Bea with such passion that it took their breath away.

Slipping her leg between her girlfriend's, Allie could feel Bea's wetness coating her skin. Pulling her in closer, she began to rock slowly, the redhead's thigh pressing against her throbbing centre as they moved together. She wanted to take her time, saviour the feeling for a long as possible.

Their bodies moved together, both of them feeling their arousal building. It had been a much slower build-up, and Bea loved having Allie above her like this, her soft lips caressing hers. There was a closeness to it that made Bea feel like they were entwined like never before, and she wished they could stay right here forever. Wrapping her arms around Allie's neck, she deepened the kiss, her thigh pushing harder against the blonde as she increased the pace of their movement.

Allie was getting close, and she could feel the familiar tug. Picking up the pace, she pulled Bea closer, increasing the pressure. Her thigh was soaked through, and she was pretty sure that Bea's was too. A few minutes later she could feel the redhead's stomach muscles tightening as she threw her head back, whimpering before calling her name.

"Allie…" Bea gasped as her orgasm ripped through her, her hips jerking, sending the blonde crashing over the edge a few seconds later. Bea wasn't sure if it was the slow build-up, or the events of the past couple of days, but it had never felt so intense.

Allie had never felt anything so powerful and it left her completely drained. Collapsing down on top of the redhead, she felt her girlfriend's arms around her, holding her tight. They laid there for a while, both of them exhausted and content, Bea's fingers running through the younger woman's hair gently. Allie must have fallen asleep for a few minutes and was woken by her girlfriend's soft lips kissing her neck.

"I love you" Bea said, flipping them over quickly before her lips continues their exploration along the blonde's collar bone

They finally fell asleep in the early hours, both of them exhausted after the evening's activities, their bodies entwined together, Allie holding on to Bea so tight, afraid she would disappear. She had been so scared earlier that evening. She genuinely thought that she was going to lose Bea. Things had changed so much for her in the past twelve months, and as much as she loved her job, friends, the band and her music, none of it meant anything without her girlfriend by her side.

Debbie had come home for an overnight stay, wanting to make sure that Allie was ok. She had spoken to her mum the day after Lexi died and she had been worried ever since. She had wanted to come straight home, but had a few of exams to sit, and Bea has insisted that she stay and finish them, not wanting her daughter to fall behind. Debbie had arranged for Shayne to pick her up the day after her last exam. Luckily he was off work that day, so he wouldn't need to rearrange his shift.

He had been concerned about Allie after Liz had filled him in, and was fond of the blonde. When he had first started dating Debbie he had been terrified of her mum. She had been nothing but friendly towards him, but he had been working one night when some guy started hitting on Allie. He had never seen him in the bar before, so couldn't be a regular, and after Bea had threatened to break his arm if he so much as laid a finger on Allie again, Shayne doubted he'd be returning either.

He had been there about an hour, and had started flirting with Allie the second he sat down. She had been polite, as always, but had dismissed his advances from the start. Unfortunately, he was either oblivious to her knockbacks, or just plain stupid, and had wrapped his arm around her waist as she walked away from the bar to collect some glasses.

Bea had been on him instantly, pushing him away from Allie. He was a lot taller that she was, but the look she was giving him was enough to turn anyone into a nervous wreck. After a few carefully selected words from the redhead, delivered in a particularly icy tone, he had taken leave, not even bothering to finish his drink. From that moment Shayne had been terrified of her, although Allie had had a completely different reaction to her little outburst, and had kissed her senseless right there in the middle of the bar. He had since learned that Bea was fiercely loyal and protective of the ones she loved, but had a heart of pure gold, and would do anything for anyone. And that Allie found it incredibly hot when her girlfriend went into protective mode. The more he got to know Debbie, the more he realised she was a mini version of Bea, although she wasn't quite as guarded as her mum. Although from what Debbie had told him about her dad, there was no wonder.

Debbie knew that her mum was working that day. She was going to take another shift off but Allie had insisted that she went in, not wanting her to get into any trouble. She hadn't told anyone she was coming home, wanting to surprise them both, even though she wouldn't see Bea until the following morning. Shayne had dropped her off at the door, not wanting to be in the way. Giving her a kiss, he told her to let Allie know he was thinking of her and was there if she needed anything.

Allie was feeling restless. She had spent the best part of the afternoon writing lyrics in the hope that it would somehow help her to make sense of everything. She still couldn't believe that Lexi was gone, it felt like some weird dream that she couldn't wake up from. Bea had been incredible the past few days, and had wanted to take another day off work so she wouldn't be alone but Allie had insisted that she went, not wanting her to miss too many shifts. It had taken a while for her to convince the redhead that she would be fine by herself, but now she was, she missed Bea terribly. She had tried to keep busy, and had even cleaned the bathroom for something to do, but as the evening drew in, all she wanted was to curl up in her girlfriend's arms. Deciding that no one liked a pity party, she grabbed her guitar in an attempt to be a little more productive with her time. They had a couple of gigs coming up soon and she needed to finish some new material, and sitting around feeling sorry for herself really wasn't helping anyway.

Letting herself in, Debbie called out to Allie as she took her shoes off and dropped her bag down on the floor. Receiving no reply, she wandered through the house, following the sound of the music. As she got closer she could tell that it was Allie playing and not the radio as she had first thought, explaining why the blonde hadn't heard her calling. Leaning against the doorframe, she watched Allie play for a while, only making her presence known when the music stopped. "Working on something new?" she asked, laughing when the blonde jumped as she spoke

"Shit Deb, you scared the crap out of me" Allie said after spinning around and finding the younger Smith standing there

"Sorry. I called out but you obviously didn't hear me"

"I didn't know you were meant to be coming home. Not that I'm not happy to see you. I'm just surprised Bea didn't mention it" Allie said

"She doesn't know, last minute decision. I had a free couple of days so I thought I'd make the most of it and come back and annoy the two of you. I forgot she was working" Debbie replied, telling a white lie

Allie had never been so happy to see anyone as she had Debbie. She loved spending time with the young brunette. She had a wicked sense of humour and was super smart, just like her mum. It also didn't hurt that it made her feel closer to Bea having her mini-me home.

As expected Allie hadn't eaten all day so Debbie decided to order a pizza, not having the energy to cook. After paying the driver, she grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge before heading back into the lounge, handing one over to the blonde. She had put Allie in charge of choosing a movie, and once the pizza had been dealt with, she planned on tackling the ice cream in the freezer.

Despite not feeling hungry, Allie had managed a third of the pizza, Debbie happily clearing up any leftovers. The blonde had been surprised at first at how much she could eat, but now she didn't even bat an eye, knowing full well that the young brunette would be hungry again in about half an hour. They had just finished the movie, which had turned out to be a lot better than either of them had expected, when Allie nipped to the bathroom.

As was always the case, her mobile rang a couple of minutes after she left the room. Seeing her mums name flash up, Debbie decided to answer it and surprise the redhead. "Hey mum, how are things at the station?"

"Debbie? Shit, sorry. I meant to call Allie, not that I don't want to talk to you?" Bea replied, clearly confused. She was sure that she had dialled Allie's number.

"You did, she's gone to the loo"

"What? Where are you? Is she ok?" the redhead asked, wondering what the hell was going on and if anything had happened to her girlfriend

"She's fine, and I'm at home. I had a free couple of days and wanted to make sure Allie was ok. I knew she would be on her own tonight so thought I'd keep her company. But don't tell her that, she'll be mad at me. And before you ask, yes, I've finished my exams and I'm up to date on everything"

"Good, and thank you. I wanted to stay home but she's so bloody stubborn she wouldn't let me. I'm really worried about her, has she eaten anything?"

"That makes two of you on the stubborn front then. And yes, she has eaten. I ordered a pizza, she managed three slices, and I'm going to force feed her ice cream later. Don't worry, I'll look after her. We're having a girls night, bet you wish you weren't working now don't you?"

"I know you will, just don't make yourself sick. I've seen how you inhale ice cream remember. I'm glad you're there with her" Bea said, happy that Allie wouldn't be alone

"I won't, and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now. She's back, I'll put her on. See you tomorrow, love you" Debbie said, handing the phone over to a confused Allie, letting her know it was her mum

"Love you to the moon and back" Bea replied, smiling when she heard her girlfriend laugh down the phone

"Hey babe. Missing me already?"

"Who am I talking to?" Bea replied, laughing when she heard the blonde complaining down the phone. "Always, you know that Alliecat" she added.

They chatted for a while longer before the siren rang and Bea had to go back to work. Why was it that every time she was talking to Allie, they got a call? After telling her she loved her and would see her in the morning, Bea hung up and raced towards the fire truck, wondering what they were going to be faced with this time.

The three of them spent the following day together at the beach, and Allie was happy to be out of the house for a while. She loved spending time with Bea and Debbie, finally feeling like she belonged somewhere. After the fallout with her parents she had spent years trying to convince herself that she didn't need a family, and that she was perfectly fine on her own, but she had been kidding herself. She still couldn't believe how quickly Debbie had accepted her as part of their family, and after experiencing it, she never wanted to be alone again.

The following morning Debbie cooked them breakfast before heading back to university. She had an early lecture the following day that she needed to prepare for so didn't want to be back too late. Bea had offered to drive her but Shayne had already arranged to pick her up and take her back, having not been able to spend much time with her.

After she had gone Bea handed Allie a few notes, asking her to slip them in with his tips the next time they were rostered on together, hoping it would help towards his petrol. She knew that he didn't earn much and was grateful to him for driving Debbie around. This would be the third trip he would be making in about three weeks, and she knew that he wouldn't accept any money from her if she offered, so thought that would be the best way. He was a good kid, and despite her initial concern, was glad that Debbie was with him.

Allie had gone down to the old bridge the previous day to let the old gang know about the funeral, hoping some of them would attend. She had asked Bea to go with her, but the redhead had told her she was happy for her to go alone, not wanting Allie to think that she didn't trust her. It turned out to be nothing to do with the drugs, and the blonde just needed her there for comfort and support. Bea couldn't refuse her anything, and despite being a little apprehensive, had gone with it. She had been introduced to two guys, one was really friendly, but she didn't warm to the other one. He seemed on edge, which in turn, made Bea feel really uncomfortable, and that was before she found out that it was Danny. When they spoke, his eyes were darting around, looking everywhere but at her.

They didn't stay long, and Bea wondered if Allie would have spent more time with them had she not been there. Tom seemed nice, and was genuinely interested in getting to know her, and hearing the story of how she and Allie had met. He had stopped her as they tuned to leave, resting a hand on her shoulder. Turning to face him, Bea had been surprised by the smile he gave her.

"Thank you for taking care of Al. She should never have been out here, and she's not as tough as she makes out to be. She's lucky to have you"

"I'm the lucky one, and we take care of each other" Bea said, her eyes locking with her girlfriend

"You really love her don't you?" he asked, although there was no element of surprise in his voice

"More than anything, she's perfect" she replied, smiling at him before walking over to Allie, taking her hand as they headed back to the car.

The funeral had been a small affair but Allie had tried to keep it as upbeat as possible, knowing Lexi would hate it if they were all miserable. A few of the women from the shelter were there, along with Julie and Sara. Allie had been surprised when she first spotted them walking through the door, not expecting them to be there. She had gone down to the bridge a couple of days ago to let them know about the service, inviting anyone who wanted to attend, but she hadn't actually thought that anyone would. Not that they didn't care about Lexi, it was just some sort of unwritten rule between them. She had just finished speaking to Sara when she saw Tom and Danny walk in, followed by five others she didn't recognise. Allie had been worried that no one would come, and the last thing she wanted was for Lexi to feel like no one cared. She knew it was crazy, her friend was gone, but she couldn't help it. She knew that no matter what happened, Lexi would stay with her in some way. Liz had closed the bar to the public that afternoon, and had offered it up free of charge. She had also put on some food, wanting to help but not really sure what to do for Allie. The young blonde had become like a daughter to Liz, and she hated to see her so upset.

Bea had enjoyed getting to know some of Allie's old acquaintances, although she wished it had been under better circumstances. When Danny had approached Allie outside the crematorium after the service, she had watched them from a distance. It wasn't that she didn't trust Allie, she knew there was no way she would accept anything, she was just a little concerned about his reaction. There was something off about him when they had gone down to the old bridge yesterday and he seemed on edge. She wasn't sure if her presence had pissed him off yesterday, and didn't want any trouble for Allie, especially today of all days.

Allie had been a little apprehensive when Danny approached her. He had been out of it when she had seen him the previous day, and had been a little cold towards Bea. She knew that he had been close to Lexi, and although they hadn't seem much of each other over the past six months, he clearly still cared deeply for her, and her death had hit him hard. But she didn't like the way he had treated her girlfriend.

He was in a better mood today, despite the circumstances, and she could tell he hadn't taken anything that morning. He was a good guy deep down, and if he could quit the gear, could have a good future ahead of him. He wasn't like some of them, who like Allie, had been forced from their homes. He had lost it all, wife, home, job. All because he couldn't stay away from the dirty white powder, and he knew exactly how he had ended up sleeping in doorways, but couldn't seem to break the habit.

They chatted for a few minutes before he reached into his pocket, holding his hand out to her, another small bag in it. Allie looked at the offered bag briefly, before lifting her gaze, locking eyes with Danny. "I'm done with that shit Danny. I've been clean for almost a year and I've got no intention of going back there, ever. Thanks for the offer, but I'm not interested and I'd appreciate it if you'd keep that out of sight, especially if you're planning on coming back to the bar" she said, pushing his hand away gently.

"She really has got you well and truly under the thumb hasn't she? Never thought I'd see you so whipped Al, what the fuck happened? I can see the appeal though, she's hot, I'd fuck her" Danny replied, trying to push the bag into the blonde's hand again

"Fuck sake Danny, I don't want it alright. I don't want it, me, and no one else. This has got nothing to do with Bea, it's about me. I'm done with all that and I'm happy, really happy for the first time. You want to take it, then go ahead, just leave me out of it ok" Allie replied, pushing his arm away with a bit more force this time, her hand gripping it tightly as she glared at him, her eyes full of fire. "And if you ever speak about Bea like that again I'll knock you're fucking head off" she added before pushing him away completely.

Tom had witnessed the exchange and stepped in front of Danny, blocking his view of the blonde. "Come on mate, I think it's time we were going" he said, trying to defuse the situation. There was something off with Danny, he'd been so aggressive recently and he didn't like the way he had spoken to Al.

"You don't have to go ok. It's been a rough day and we're all a little bit on edge, but I'd like it if you came back to the bar. I don't want there to be any bad blood between us ok, you heled me out so much back then and I'll never forget that, so thank you, both of you"

Something switched in Danny's eyes, and he softened instantly. She knew it was a side effect of the drugs, and couldn't believe that this is how she used to live. It all seemed like a million years ago now, like it had happened to someone else. She doubted that she would see them again after today, but didn't want to part on bad terms. Holding her hand out, she smiled at Danny, hoping he would accept her peace offering. He hesitated for a second, then took her hand, pulling her into a loose hug.

"I'm sorry Al. You're doing great and I'm so happy for you. I didn't mean to disrespect your girl like that, and it won't happen again. I stand by one thing though" Danny said, a ghost of a smile on his face

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"She's hot" he replied, winking at the blonde

"Believe me I know" Allie replied, her cheeks colouring as she thought about her girlfriend. Turning her head, she spotted Bea leaning against the wall at the other side of the car park. Excusing herself she made her way over to her girlfriend, needing to be close to her.

Bea had been on her way over to her girlfriend and Danny when she saw Allie pushing him away. The last thing she wanted was any trouble, but if he had hurt the blonde in any way, he would know about it. She was halfway across the car park when she spotted the other guy, Tom, approaching them. Stopping, she continued to watch on, keeping an eye on Danny. She didn't want to interfere, but she needed to keep Allie safe, and he clearly wasn't happy with the blonde.

A few more words were exchanged, and she could see Danny visibly relax. Sensing the threat had dispersed, she wandered over to the wall, leaning against it while she waited for Allie, the blonde still in clear sight from where she stood. A few minutes later she saw Danny pull her in for a hug, their earlier disagreement seemingly forgotten. Bea couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face when she saw Allie walking towards her. "How are you holding up?" she asked once the blonde was standing beside her

"I'm ok, better now" Allie replied, as she wrapped her arms around Bea, kissing her softly. Today had been tough, and it was far from over, but Allie knew that with her girlfriend by her side, she would get through it. As she started to pull away, Bea grabbed the front of her dress, kissing her again before taking her hand and leading her towards the car. Allie had given the address of the bar out after the service, and hoped that everyone would come back for a drink, plus there was something that she really wanted to run by Julie and Sara.


	42. Chapter 42

They had been back at the bar for about half an hour when Tom and Danny walked through the door. Allie hadn't expected them to turn up, not after the earlier tension, she was glad that they had. The last thing she wanted was anymore bad blood, especially today. Today was about Lexi, nobody else. Grabbing a couple of beers, she wandered over to them, handing the bottles over with a smile. "I'm glad you came" she said, and she genuinely meant it. After telling them to help themselves to some food, she headed over to the bar to see if Liz needed any help.

Bea was on her way back from the bathroom when Danny approached her, and she noticed that he looked nervous. Wanting to put him at ease, she smiled as he stopped beside her. "I'm glad you decided to come over, and I know Allie is" she said, sensing his hesitation

"Thank you for inviting us. And I want to apologise for my behaviour yesterday. I was rude and it was uncalled for. Al's a good kid, and I can see that she's happy. She's got a really big heart and there's a light in her eyes that I've never seen before. I'm pretty sure you're the reason"

"Apology accepted. I'm sorry about Lexi, and I know everyone's hurting right now, but I only want what's best for Allie. She told me that you used to look out for her, thank you for that. Even though I didn't know her back then I would hate to think she was alone" Bea replied. She was still a little uncomfortable around Danny, but for Allie's sake, she would try and keep the peace.

The rest of the afternoon went without incident, although Danny and Tom didn't stay long. Tom had wandered over to Bea and Allie, thanking them for everything. He hugged them both before turning and leaving, telling Allie not to be a stranger. Danny had been quiet again, offering only a small wave as he walked out.

Allie had asked Julie and Sara to stick around for a while after everyone else had gone, wanting to know how they were getting on. They informed her and Bea that they had set up temporary accommodation in an old school, but it was less than ideal. And to make a bad situation worse, the structural report had come through, and it wasn't good. The part of the building that suffered the most was so badly damaged that it would need to be completely rebuilt, and after getting a few quotes for the work, it would be more cost effective to demolish the whole thing, and start from scratch. This would offer a better facility in the long run, but would take more time, and that was something they didn't have. The lease at the old school was only short term, and they couldn't afford to rent anything else so close to the city centre.

Bea and Allie had been chatting the previous evening, and the blonde had said she wanted to do something to raise money for the shelter, in the hope that they could get it back up and running as soon as possible. After they had come up with a few ideas, Bea suggested that they spoke to Julie and Sara about it. After Liz had brought over a fresh round of drinks they got down to it, Allie running through her ideas. She knew they both had a lot on their plate with the temporary shelter, so offered to plan and organise everything, keeping them in the loop fully. Bea wanted to help wherever she could, and knew it wouldn't be an easy task, but if anyone could make this work, it was Allie.

They had thrown around a few ideas, and Allie arranged for them to meet up in a couple of weeks, once she had looked into everything in a little more depth. Bea was so proud of her. She had been worried that the blonde would crumble following Lexi's death, but she had taken her pain and was trying to turn it into something positive.

Once Julie and Sara had gone they headed home. It had been a long day, they were both mentally drained, and all Allie wanted was to take a shower and fall into her girlfriend's arms. She was back at work the following day but wasn't due in until the evening so it would give her a few hours to make some phone calls regarding the fundraiser. While she knew that it wouldn't bring Lexi back, she was hoping they could create something good from all this.

The next morning Allie got up with Bea's alarm, wanting to get started on planning the fundraiser. She had been feeling a little out of sorts since the funeral. She couldn't put her finger on exactly what it was, other than it felt like she was waiting for something bad to happen. She was full of nervous energy, and didn't know how to control it. The only thing she did know was that she needed Bea beside her. She couldn't remember a time when she had ever felt so insecure, not even when she was thrown out as a kid. Maybe it was because for the first time in her life she had something worth holding on to. She was well aware that she had a somewhat colourful past, and despite Bea never once commenting, or judging her on it, she couldn't help but feel that she wasn't good enough for the redhead, and that the rug was about to be pulled from under her. In an attempt to put it to the back of her mind, she tried to concentrate on the task at hand, organising the fundraiser. If she kept herself busy then hopefully Bea wouldn't notice. This feeling would pass soon enough, or at least she hoped it would.

Ash was coming over for a few hours that afternoon to work on a few songs so she would speak to him about the feasibility of putting on a mini festival. She had just finished her lunch when he arrived deciding to go straight through into their rehearsal space. The contractor would be starting work the following week so they would have to find somewhere else to practice for until it was finished.

They took a break after a couple of hours, having finished one of their new tracks. Grabbing them a drink, Allie filling him in on her plans for the fundraiser. There were a few things she wanted to run by Bea first, needing her girlfriend's help, but the festival she could start planning straight away, assuming Ash didn't think she'd lost her mind. Luckily for Allie, he was on board, offering to play without even being asked. He had called Ethan and Dylan, asking them to speak to a few other bands they knew to see if they would be willing to give up some time to play.

By the time Ash left they had seven artists wanting to take part. Now all she needed to do was find a venue, get the relevant permits, and a hundred other tasks. She was exhausted by the time she arrived at work, and was thankful that she was only doing the evening shift. Her enthusiasm took a turn for the worse when she spotted Kim behind the bar. She'd had enough shit over the past week, and that was the last thing she needed. Allie spend the majority of her shift trying to avoid Kim's advances. It would appear that her colleague had turned the flirting up a notch, and had even gone as far as to suggest they continue the evening somewhere else after locking up. Allie had declined, saying she wanted to get home to her girlfriend, but that hadn't deterred her, slipping the blonde her number and telling her to call her when she was free.

Deciding she needed to speak to Liz about the roster, she sent Kim home, thinking it would be safer to lock up alone than with her flirty colleague. Despite what she had told Kim, Bea was on shift but Allie had no intention of letting her know that. She knew that she should speak to Bea about what had happened but the redhead was already concerned and the last thing she wanted was to cause tension between them or make her girlfriend worry unnecessarily. Throwing the phone number into the nearest bin, she cleaned up before heading home.

Allie had a restless night. Ever since they had moved in together she found it hard to sleep without the redhead beside her, and to make matters worse this thing with Kim was bothering her. They needed the help at the bar, but she had been on edge all night and for the first time since starting work there, hadn't enjoyed her shift. She finally fell asleep sometime after three, and as a result didn't hear her girlfriend come home. It was just gone nine when she woke up. Feeling Bea's strong arms wrapped around her, she snuggled into her before falling back to sleep.

When she awoke a while later the other side of the bed was empty. Jumping out of bed, she followed the scent of coffee, finding the redhead sketching in the kitchen. Picking up Bea's empty mug, Allie refilled it, grabbing one for herself before sitting down beside her girlfriend, pulling the chair closer. Resting her head on the older woman's shoulder she glanced over at the paper, seeing Debbie and the two of them smiling back at her.

"I love these hands, they're so skilled" Allie said, interlocking their fingers and bringing Bea's left hand up to her lips, kissing it gently, her eyes raking over the redhead's body seductively

"Is that all you think about?" the redhead said, laughing at her girlfriend's blatant leering

"I was referring to the drawing, but it's obvious where your mind was" The blonde said, throwing a cheeky wink at her girlfriend, letting her know that the drawing was the last thing on her mind. Not that it wasn't good.

"Sure Alliecat" Bea replied, leaning over and kissing the blonde before closing her sketchbook.

After having a quick breakfast they made a start on the fundraiser, splitting the things that still needed organising. They has been making calls and filling in forms for a few hours when Bea decided they needed a break. She knew the only way to get her girlfriend to stop was to leave the house for a while. It was a nice day so after grabbing her leather jacket and the new one she'd bought for Allie, she led the blonde out to the garage.

Following her girlfriend into the garage, Allie was surprised when Bea handed her a brand new jacket. Holding it up, she ran her fingers over the soft black leather, a wide smile on her face. Throwing her arms around the redhead's waist, she pulled her in, kissing her lips softly.

"Best girlfriend ever" she said after they broke apart, putting the jacket on and modelling it for Bea. "What do you think?" she asked, smiling when she saw the redhead's eyes glaze over

Throwing her keys down on the workbench, Bea slipped her left hand around Allie's neck, pulling her forward and crashing their lips together. "Beautiful…so…beautiful…" she said between kisses.

Pulling back eventually, Bea tucked a lock of hair behind Allie's ear before stepping away and picking her keys up. As much as she loved being wrapped around her girlfriend, she knew that if she didn't put a little distance between them that they would end up half naked on the garage floor, not that it would be the first time.

Allie hadn't been herself since the funeral. She was trying, but Bea wasn't fooled for a second. The light in her eyes wasn't as bright and she could tell there was something bothering the blonde, she just hoped that she wouldn't bottle it up, knowing from experience that it didn't help. The younger woman had thrown herself into organising the fundraiser, and while it was a good thing, Bea was worried that she was hiding behind that. She also had a tendency to forget to take care of herself when she was wrapped up in something, often skipping meals. Bea was worried that she would run herself into the ground if she wasn't careful, so was determined to look after her whenever she was able to. Plus, if they were away from the house, it would force her to take a break, and maybe she would open up about what was bothering her.

They rode along the costal road, stopping a few times to take in the view, and each other. After stopping for an early dinner, they rode on, parking up at a quiet beach further along the coast. Walking hand in hand along the sand, Bea felt her pulse quickening. The longer they were together the more like a teenager she felt. She wanted to touch Allie all the time, even if it was just resting her hand on her leg when they were in the car, or holding her hand, as she did now. And when the blonde looked at her like she had done a few minutes ago, she had to remind herself that they were in a very public place, and there's no way she would be able to live down the embarrassment at getting caught. Franky would have a field day with that, and take great pleasure at teasing her at every opportunity, not that she didn't already.

The sun was starting to set as they walked along the beach and back towards the bike, and as the orange red glow from the sky caught Allie's hair, Bea thought that she had never looked more radiant. Taking her hand, she stopped them, turning to face the blonde as her fingers caressed her cheek.

"I love you so much. How did I get so lucky?" she said, stepping closer to the younger woman

"I'm the lucky one. Do you have any idea how many people fantasise about being rescued by a smoking hot firefighter? And I get to lay beside her every night and wake up with her every morning" Allie replied, kissing along the older woman's jaw. "Well, except for when she's off rescuing other damsels in distress that is" she added, earning herself a playful slap on the arse

"They're not exactly lining up outside the station waiting for me, well not every shift" Bea joked, surprised by the sudden sadness in Allie's eyes. "Hey, what's wrong? I'm only teasing" she added, brushing Allie's blonde locks back from her face

"What if you meet someone else, someone that can offer you the things that I can't, someone better than me?" Allie asked. Her voice was so low that had Bea not been so close she would have missed it. "It wouldn't take much really, I mean look at me" the blonde added as she turned away, sitting down on the sand and staring out over the ocean

"Look at me. Allie, please look at me sweetheart" Bea said, sitting down beside her and holding her hand as she turned her head, her eyes finally meeting Bea's, the redhead's heart breaking at the sadness in her girlfriend's eyes. "There's only you, there will only ever be you. Please believe me when I say that I don't want anyone else" the redhead added

"But…"

"No buts. No one could ever love me like you do, and that's all I need. Just you, my beautiful girl" Bea replied, wiping the tears from the blonde's cheeks. "Where has this come from? Please talk to me, I hate seeing you so sad" she added, holding the blonde's hands in hers.

"You're everything Bea. You're smart, tough, caring, not to mention stunningly beautiful. At some point someone else will come along. Someone who doesn't have the baggage that I do, hasn't done the awful things that I have. Someone who deserves your love, and I can't compete with that. Look at me" the blonde said, tears streaming down her face. She hated being so weak, especially in front of Bea

"You're right, you can't compete. No one could ever come close to you. After Harry I decided that no matter what, I was done with relationships. I'd rather be alone than go through all that again, and nothing or no one would change my mind, ever. And then this blonde showed up with her cheeky smile and smart mouth. And I tried to fight it, I tried so hard, but it was too strong. I was scared, terrified. There she was, this beautiful woman, almost ten years younger than me. And she'd had it so tough, but you would never know, not unless she let you see the pain hidden behind those bright eyes and big heart. But she let me in, laid herself completely bare, and I fell hopelessly in love with her. I tried to deny it, I'd never felt anything like what I was feeling for her before. But it was impossible, and I was afraid of getting my heart broken. But you know what scared me the most?" Bea said, holding Allie's face in her hands, their eyes locked as she spoke

"What?"

"That I'd never be good enough for her. She deserves the world and more, and what could I ever offer her? She's the most beautiful woman I've ever met, inside and out, and no one could ever come close. I love you Allie Novak. You, and only you" the redhead said, standing up and pulling the blonde to her feet, her arms wrapping around her as she captured Allie's lips softly. She hated seeing Allie cry, it broke her heart.

"I love you too" Allie replied, clinging to the older woman as she sobbed. "Take me home" she added, reluctant to let go of her girlfriend. Slipping her arm around Allie's waist, Bea guided her back to the car park

Climbing back on the bike, Allie wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist, holding on tight as they pulled away. Bea was her lifeline, and she had no intention of letting go. Ever.

They arrive home half an hour later, and Allie was still reluctant to let go of her girlfriend, despite needing to get off the bike. She was embarrassed about her earlier breakdown, and hated being so weak in front of Bea, but it had felt like a tidal wave rolling over her, and she had no way of stopping it. Letting go briefly, she climbed off the bike, her hand finding Bea's as the redhead stood up.

Once they were in the house, Bea got them both a glass of wine, asking the blonde if she wanted to watch a film in bed. Ten minutes later they were tucked up under the duvet, Allie's head resting on Bea's chest as she listened to her heartbeat.

"I'm sorry about earlier" the blonde said

"You've got nothing to apologise for, but I need you to promise me something"

"Anything"

"Talk to me, if you start to feel that way again. If something's bothering you, no matter how trivial it seems, I'm here, and I want to help. And I promise to do the same. Whatever it is, we're stronger together ok" Bea said, running her fingers up and down the younger woman's arm

"Ok, I promise" Allie replied, sitting up slightly and snuggling into the older woman

"Good. Now why don't you choose a film"

"Do you mind if we put some music on and lay here, I just want to be close to you"

"Whatever you want sweetheart" Bea replied, as Allie flicked through her phone, before placing it back down as the soft music filled the room.

Moving over slightly, Bea pressed her body against the blonde's back, wrapping her arms around her as she spooned her. "I love you beautiful girl" she whispered as she felt Allie cuddle up tighter against her.

The events of the past couple of weeks had brought them even closer together, although neither of them thought that was possible. It still amazed Allie that her heartrate would increase the second she set eyes on the redhead, and no matter what she was doing, she couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face. Not that she wanted to. Boomer loved to tease her about it every chance she got, but in all honesty she didn't care. They could throw anything at her and she would take it on the chin, as long as she had Bea, that's all that mattered.

Boomer love to tease Bea as well, knowing how embarrassed the redhead would get. As much fun as she had with Allie, Bea was the easiest one to wind up. She thought all her Christmas's had come at once earlier that evening, having caught them in a rather compromising position. She had gone through into the back to look for the blonde, having decided to let her finish early. It had been quiet all evening and the blonde had been there since lunchtime. She couldn't see her, so thought she would restock some of the spirits while she was there, and was leaving the storeroom when she heard them, knowing instantly what they were up to. Never being one to miss an opportunity, she crept along the corridor, stopping outside the door to the office. Assuming the door would be locked, she pounded her fist on it, surprised when it burst open.

Their last shift had been manic, and she hadn't managed to get any sleep at all. Arriving home just before eight that morning she had slipped into bed beside Allie, wrapped her arms around her and fallen asleep. A while later she woke from a pretty graphic dream involving a certain blonde. Reaching out, she was disappointed to find the other side of the bed empty. Checking the clock, she saw that it was just after two, knowing that her girlfriend would be at work. Groaning in frustration at not being able to continue with what dream Allie had started, she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a very cold shower. Unfortunately the shower had done very little to help with her current predicament, and she had been wound up all day. She had even gone into the garage and spent a while taking her frustrations out on the punch bag, resulting in yet another cold shower.

She gave up in the end, deciding to head out a little earlier than planned in the hope that she could get a few minutes alone with the blonde. No matter what she tried she was still worked up. Knowing the only thing that would relieve her tension was the feel of Allie's skin beneath her fingers, she jumped on the bike and rode over to the bar.

Bea was glad that the bar wasn't that busy as it meant that Allie would get to spend more time talking to her, not that talking was what Bea really needed right now. She had never understood when Franky had commented about not being able to keep her hands off whoever she had been with at the time, not that they ever lasted long, until Bridget of course. But since she had been with Allie, it made perfect sense.

She had been at the bar about an hour when her girlfriend went on her break, suggesting that they go through into the back for a while. They were passing the empty office when she grabbed the blonde's hand, dragging her into the small room before kicking the door closed behind them. Her lips attached to Allie's, Bea pushed her up against the wall, her left hand kneading her girlfriend's breast through her shirt. It wasn't enough, she needed more, needed to feel the younger woman's skin under her fingers. Undoing the first few buttons on the blonde's shirt, she pushed her bra out of the way, her lips replacing her fingers.

Allie felt like she was about to explode. She had been struggling since Bea walked in wearing those leather pants, and it had taken all her willpower not to drag her into the store room and fuck her. She had tried, unsuccessfully to keep busy, hoping it would take her mind off her girlfriend's perfect arse. And she had almost managed it until she had locked eyes with Bea, the older woman's brown orbs full of desire. It was as though the redhead was undressing her with her eyes, leaving Allie in no doubt as to what it was she wanted. It had been almost an hour until she could take her break, and was thankful that Liz kept a spare key to the flat in the office. They had an hour, and that was definitely long enough for what she had planned, for now anyway. Her girlfriend wouldn't know what had hit her when they got home.

They were approaching the office when Bea dragged her into the room, pinned her against the wall and ravished her. Allie loved this side of her girlfriend, and the longer they were together the more confident the older woman was becoming. Hearing the redhead growl in frustration, she helped with the button on her jeans, Bea's hand slipping into her underwear as soon as her pants were undone.

Allie was soaking wet, and Bea loved it. She loved being inside the blonde, touching her, making her lose control, and although in hindsight this probably wasn't the best place, she couldn't help it. She needed Allie, and she needed her now. Pushing her girlfriend harder against the wall, she thrust her fingers deep inside her, moaning when she heard the blonde cry out in pleasure.

Allie knew she wouldn't last long. She was so worked up from the sight of her girlfriend in her leathers, and the way she had pushed her against the wall, taking what she wanted, that the second Bea's fingers enter her, she felt her orgasm building. Wrapping her arms around the redhead's neck, she bounced up and down on her hand, increasing the pressure, her head thrown back as she let out a guttural cry, exploding all over Bea's fingers.

"Fuck Bea…that was…" she gasped, her head resting on her girlfriend's chest as she tried to steady her breathing

"Too much?" the redhead asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious

"Hot. So fucking hot" Allie replied, her body jerking as her girlfriend's fingers twitched, still buried deep inside her

"I've been dying to do that all day. I'm sorry, you're probably tired"

"I'm a lot of things babe, but tired isn't one of them" Allie replied, her hands wandering under the older woman's shirt, feeling the muscles in her stomach twitch under her touch.

"Allie" Bea moaned, feeling the familiar throbbing sensation. She was really starting to regret her choice of pants, the leather sticking to her thighs and making her a little uncomfortable

She had hoped that feeling Allie come undone would relieve a bit of tension, but it on your made it worse. Burying her head against the blonde's neck, she started to move her fingers slowly. "I want you again" she said, her voice thick with desire

"Then take me, I'm all yours, only yours" Allie replied, arching her back and forcing the redhead's fingers deeper inside her. She loved this side of Bea, especially since she was the only one that got to witness it. She doubted that Bea had ever been like this with Harry, and if Allie had her way, there would be no one else after her. The thought of someone else being intimate with the redhead like this or touching her made her feel physically sick.

Bea's entire body was on fire and the muscles in her arm were burning, but she had no intention of stopping. The way she felt right now she could make love to Allie all night and still want more. She couldn't believe the change in her. For years she had been scared of sex, and it had never been something she wanted or enjoyed. But with Allie it was different, she couldn't get enough. But then everything with Allie was different. She never believed in soul mates, always thought it was a load of bullshit brought about by Hollywood movies to make the rest of the population feel inadequate. But maybe, just maybe it was true, and if so, she has definitely found hers.

She could feel Allie's walls tightening around her fingers, and the moans coming from the blonde were driving her crazy. She couldn't wait to get home and touch her girlfriend properly. There were too many layers between them for her liking, and she really wanted to taste her.

Allie could feel her orgasm building. Slipping her hand around Bea's neck, she pulled her head down to her chest the redhead taking her right breast into her mouth, biting and sucking gently, leaving a mark. Moving up, Bea captured Allie's lips again, trying to drowned out her moans that were getting louder the closer she got. She just hoped that neither Boomer nor Shayne would need anything from the store room, there would be no way they wouldn't hear them.

She felt Allie grip her shoulder as she crashed over the edge or the second time, crying out as her body trembled. Holding her tight, she kept her fingers deep inside her as she rode out her orgasm. Feeling the blonde still in her arms, she slowly removed her fingers, bringing them to her lips so she could taste her lover.

Allie couldn't believe how aroused she was even after two mind blowing orgasms. Her breathing was laboured and she was still trembling from the aftershocks, but she need to touch Bea. Crashing their lips together, and tasting herself on the redhead's lips, she fumbled with the buttons on her girlfriend's leather pants, groaning in frustration when she couldn't undo them. Pulling back slightly, she tried again, grinning like a fool when the button finally freed itself. Pulling Bea back into her, she reconnected their lips as her hand slipped inside the redhead's pants, cupping her fabulous arse.

Neither of them were sure of what happened next. One minute they were lost in each other, and the next there was a loud bang, and Boomer was standing in the doorway, her eyes wide for a second before she burst out laughing.

It took a few seconds to register, but once Boomer realised what she's just walked in on, she couldn't stop the laughter from coming. Bea had buried her head in the crook of the blonde's neck as if trying to hide, and Allie just stood there, half undressed and still pinned against the wall, a lazy smile on her face.

"Fuck" Bea said, still trying to hide from the tall brunette

"Yea, looks like you were" Boomer replied, laughing again as she watched Bea try to fasten Allie's jeans, the blonde fumbling with the buttons on her shirt in a rush to cover herself up

"Sorry Booms, couldn't help myself" Allie smirked, sensing her girlfriend's discomfort, she decided to tease her a little. "It's the leather pants, makes me crazy" she added, grabbing Bea's arse over her pants. She knew Bea couldn't move out of her grasp. Her buttons were still undone, and the second she moved, Booms would see that Allie wasn't the only one half undressed.

"Right. I was coming to tell you to go home. It's quiet out there and there's no point in three of us being here. Me and Shayne have got it covered, plus I know you've got other things you'd rather be doing" Boomer replied, walking out of the door. Stopping, she turned around, poked her head back around the doorframe before adding "like each other… happy fucking lovebirds"

"Thanks Booms" Allie replied, happy to be going home

"No problem, just make sure you clean up before you leave ok" the tall brunette called out as she wandered down the corridor and back to the bar. She couldn't wait to call Franky, they were going to have so much fun with this one.

Bea was mortified. The only thing worse than this would have been either Debbie or Franky walking in on them. At least there was a slim change that Boomer would forget, although she wasn't sure she was that lucky. After making themselves presentable, Allie headed to the staff room to grab her things, the redhead waiting in the corridor, not wanting to tempt fate. Despite the ill-timed interruption, she still craved the blonde's touch, and couldn't wait to get her home.

Wandering back down the corridor, Allie took Bea's hand in hers, squeezing it gently as they walked back through into the bar. Boomer was serving as they crossed the room, and after waving to Shayne, they headed for the door, thinking that they'd had a lucky escape. Bea had just pulled it open when Boomer called out, "Hey blondie…" she said, waiting until they turned to face her. "Nice tits" she added, grabbing at her own breasts as she grinned at them, a very confused Shayne watching the exchange.

"Back at you Booms" Allie said, winking at her friend before heading out of the door, finding Bea leaning on the bike, head in her hands.

"I'm so embarrassed" she said as Allie stepped between her legs, her arms draped over her shoulders.

"Come on, let's go. I'm pretty sure I can take your mind of it" the blonde replied, kissing her girlfriend quickly before stepping back.

Straddling the bike, Bea steadied it as Allie climbed on behind her, the blonde's arms slipping around her waist instantly. She could feel her girlfriend's breasts pushed up against her back, sending a jolt of electricity between her legs. She needed to get home, and fast. Allie was like a drug, and Bea was well and truly hooked.

 _Thanks again for all the fantastic comments._ _Hockey season is back in full swing, but I will try to update as often as possible, when I can escape the rink that is! :)_


	43. Chapter 43

They had been busy the past couple of days, and between work and planning the fundraiser were both exhausted. Allie and the guys had a gig that night at the local university, and Bea really wanted to be there but was on shift. She knew that she wouldn't always be able you make it, but after her girlfriend's breakdown the previous week, she wanted to support her any way she could.

They had made some good progress in the last few days, and had some firm ideas in place for the fundraiser. Bea had decided to speak to Will to see if there was anything the fire service could do to contribute in any way. They had only been on shift half an hour when the first call came in, a particularly bad accident on the carriageway. The call had kept them out most of the day, and she had only just made it back to the station in time to call Allie before their gig.

They spoke for about twenty minutes before the blonde had to go. She missed Bea whenever they were apart, and was disappointed that she wouldn't be there tonight, but knew she had a job to do. She had called Will earlier that day to check on her girlfriend's upcoming roster, knowing head office were thinking of changing their shift patterns again. It was the anniversary of the day they officially met in a few days and she had been planning something for a while. Although it technically wasn't their anniversary, it was the day her life changed, the day she met the love of her life, and she wanted to celebrate.

Bea had gone to work on her bike, leaving the car for Allie. Ash had offered to pick her up but she had declined, wanting to come straight home after the gig. She usually enjoyed hanging with the guys for a while, but with everything going on, she was worn out. The gig had gone well, and the bar was twice as busy as the last time they played there. She had spoken to the manager afterwards, asking if he would be willing to advertise the charity fundraiser once the date had been confirmed. He was happy to help, offering to post a link from their website once Allie had all the details.

Bea finally got the chance to speak to Will later that evening, her boss suggesting that they put on a charity boxing match, and donate al profits to the shelter. He would need to speak to head office, but couldn't see it being a problem, having done something similar a few years ago when he was at another station. After her meeting with Will, Bea called her crew together, filling them in on what Allie was trying to put together. Fletch offered to give some time to help them build the stage, and anything else they may need, and Franky really wanted to sign up for the boxing, especially if they got to go up against other stations. They were a couple of girls from a crew across town that she wouldn't mind putting on their arse, and if she could help a friend at the same time, then win, win.

After dinner, Bea retreated to her quarters to fill in the incident report from the incident earlier that morning. She had been in there about forty minutes when her mobile rang, a call from Allie coming in. Answering it, she asked her girlfriend how the gig had gone, although she could tell by the excitement in her voice that it had gone well. She listened as Allie filled her in, letting her know that the manager of the bar was going to advertise the festival, and any other events they managed to organise on their website once the dates were set. She had originally wanted to do everything on the same day, but after spending the best part of a week trying to secure venues and licences, decided it would be more effective to run the events separately. They spoke until Allie fell asleep, and despite the bed feeling empty, the sound of her girlfriend's voice was soothing to her as she drifted off, hugging the pillow that smelt like Bea.

Allie was working again the following day, and Bea had made good progress with the fundraiser. After making a call to a contact at the local council she managed to pull a few strings and secure them a venue for the main event. Her and Franky had helped them out with one of their new office blocks, putting together the fire evacuation strategy, and it was time to call in the return favour. After a few phone calls, and a little begging and pleading, she had managed to get Birrarung Marr, a large park on the edge of the river that often hosted festivals.

Oliver had called that evening to speak to Allie, wanting to check his sister was ok after everything with Lexi. After letting him know she was at work, but was doing ok considering, Bea told him about the fundraiser that her girlfriend was trying to put together. He offered to help, asking her not to say anything to Allie until he was sure he could pull it off. He was going to try and get some signed merchandise or VIP tickets for them to auction off, but would have to speak to the board first.

They chatted for a while, and Bea was pleased at how easy the conversation had flowed. She liked Oli, and in some ways he and Allie were so much alike, although no one would ever come close to the cheeky blonde that held her heart. After taking Bea's mobile number, he told her that he would be in touch once he had made a few enquiries.

Bea was late arriving at the bar, the call from Oliver coming as she was about to leave the house. Franky and Bridget would be there tonight and the brunette had said that she wanted to talk to her about their wedding plans so she decided to call a taxi so she could have a few drinks, and Allie had the car so getting home wouldn't be a problem.

After paying the driver, she headed inside, spotting Kim behind the bar. Allie was nowhere in sight but seeing that Franky and Bridget were sitting at the bar, she headed over and ordered another round of drinks. As Shayne served the drinks, Bea watched Kim, who smirked at her before slipping into the back, and she would bet money that that's where Allie was right now. Paying for the round, she handed the drinks out then chatted to Shayne for a while, hoping to see her girlfriend come through.

Ten minutes later Allie came out of the back, closely followed by a very flustered Kim, the raven haired woman fastening the top two buttons on her shirt. Balling her fists, Bea glanced at Franky, who had spotted them as well. The last thing she wanted was for Allie to think she didn't trust her, but she couldn't help the anger rising. Determined not to cause a scene, she turned around, her back to the bar as she chatted to Bridget. She couldn't look at Allie right now, not because she thought she'd done anything wrong, but her girlfriend would know instantly that something had upset her.

Sensing Bea's frustration, Franky wandered down the bar, nodding for Allie to follow her. Once they were away from the others the brunette scanned the room, making sure Kim wasn't nearby. "What the fuck was that Novak?" she asked

"What the hell are you on about?"

"Kim"

"What's she done now? I've spoken to Liz and she's going to try any put us on different shifts whenever possible. She'd already done the roster for this week and it was too late to change it"

"What's she done? How about the two of you coming out from the back, her shirt half undone"

"What? I was doing a stocktake for Liz, didn't even know she was behind me until I got back out here" the blonde replied

"Yeah well, that's not what it looked like"

"Fuck. Did Bea see her?"

"She did, and I'll warn you now, she didn't look happy"

"Shit...fuck. I swear I didn't know, I wouldn't do that to her, not with Kim, not with anyone" Allie said, panic in her voice. She knew how insecure the redhead was, and the last thing she wanted was for her to think something had happened

"I believe you, but I'm not the one that matters"

"I should talk to her" the blonde said, turning to look in the direction of her girlfriend, who was deep in conversation with Bridget

"Not here. Reassure her, get through the rest of your shift, and when you get home, tell her everything. If she finds out you're keeping things from her it'll be a lot worse in the long run"

"I'll sort it out. And don't worry, I would never hurt her" Allie replied, her eyes locked with Franky's hoping the tattooed brunette could see the truth in her eyes

"Good, now get back to work, Chang's giving me the skink eye" Franky joked, pushing Allie back towards the bar

Ten minutes later Allie was walking around collecting glasses. After placing one lot on the bar, she wandered over to where her friends were, making a point of leaning over Bea to pick up an empty bottle. As she pulled back, she moved closer still, her lips ghosting over the redhead's ear. "Whatever you think you saw, you're wrong. I wouldn't…" she said

"I know, I trust you" Bea replied, cutting her off. "Doesn't mean I don't still want to knock her head off though" she added, smiling when she heard the blonde giggle

"I'll deal with her, but thanks for the offer. You know how much it turns me on when you get all possessive" Allie replied, throwing the redhead a cheeky wink as she walked back behind the bar.

Feeling eyes on her, Bea looked up, finding Kim glaring at her again. Smirking at the raven haired woman, she turned around, continuing her conversation with Bridget. Bea had no idea what Kim's game was, but no matter what stunts she tried to pull, she would lose. They were stronger than her, and she trusted Allie completely.

Things calmed down a little after that, Boomer and Maxine joining them for drinks. A while later Franky took Bea to one side, leading her over to a table in a quiet corner. After making sure she was ok with the whole Kim thing, the tattooed brunette started to fidget.

"What's up?" Bea asked, surprised by the nervous energy bouncing off her friend

"I err. Shit. Look Red, we've known each other a while now, and you're one of my best mates. I was wondering if…if you'd…shit, this is harder than I thought. I was wondering if you'd be my best woman" Franky said, taking Bea by surprise. "If you want to that is, I don't mind either way" she added after receiving no response from the redhead

"No, I'd love to, I'm just surprised that's all. I just assumed that you'd ask Boomer"

"I did, I'm having two. I love Booms to bits, but I need someone to help me keep my shit together when the day comes, and she's just not up to it"

"So you want me to look after you, is that it? Big bad Franky Doyle needs someone to hold her hand" Bea joked, making the most of having the tables turned. It wasn't very often that she got to tease her friend

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want. If you must know, I'm absolutely shitting myself. I'm so far out of my comfort zone I can't even see it anymore. I love Gidge, and the last thing I want to do is fuck up her day. We're from completely different worlds and I'm scared that I won't be good enough. So go on…take the piss"

"Oh Franky, you're more than good enough. Bridget loves you, just as you are, and that's all that matters. As she told me a while back, fuck the labels"

"I am?"

"You are. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. You're a good person Franky, and don't you ever let anyone say otherwise. And I'd be honoured to stand beside you. It'll make a change for you to be the emotional wreck" Bea replied, taken aback slightly when Franky threw her arms around her

"Thanks, just don't take the piss too much will you"

"I'm sure Boomer will do it enough for the both of us"

"Speaking of Booms, a little birdy told me about walking in on you and Blondie in the office. Apparently Novak had been serviced well. I'm impressed Red, always knew you had it in you" Franky joked as she pulled back, spotting a flash of blonde heading their way

"Fuck off Franky" the redhead said, smiling as she saw Allie approaching

Allie had just finished serving when her eyes drifted across the room, fixing on the redhead in the corner. She was deep in conversation with Franky, and Allie couldn't help but worry. This whole thing with Kim was exactly what they didn't need right now. Checking for waiting customers and finding none, she headed towards them, watching as the brunette threw her arms around Bea

"Oi Doyle, hands off my girl. You know I don't like to share" she said, trying, but failing to sound angry

"Sorry Novak, got carried away. Although I hear you don't mind putting on a show" Franky replied, smirking at the blonde, who unlike her girlfriend, didn't seem the slightest bit embarrassed at being caught with her pants down.

"What can I say, can't keep my hands off her can I" Allie replied, leaning forward and placing a quick kiss on Bea's lips, smirking when she saw her girlfriend's cheeks colour.

The rest of the evening went without incident, Allie making a point of touching Bea in some way, or kissing her when she knew Kim was watching. The sooner she accepted that nothing was going to happen between them, the better. Plus it gave her an excuse to be close to the redhead, not that she needed one. By eleven the only customers left were Bea, Franky and Bridget. There was no point in them all staying, so Allie told Shayne and Kim they could go home, although the latter protested, saying that she would rather stay as she was rostered on until closing. Not wanting to argue, Allie told her to do as she pleased before getting another round of drinks for her friends. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, she wandered around the other side of the bar, pulled up a stool and sat down beside her girlfriend, her hand resting on the older woman's thigh.

Kim knew this wasn't helping, but she never thought it would be so hard to get Allie to notice her. She was at a loss as to what to do, but figured there was no point in trying anything when the blonde's guard dog was around. Her best bet would be when Smith was working. If only she could get Allie drunk, surely then she wouldn't mind giving it up, and if someone happened to see them and tell the girlfriend, all the better. Whatever she came up with, she knew it would have to be fast. The boss had been on her back again and she couldn't let them down. She knew exactly where she'd end up if she did, and she really wasn't cut out for prison. Deciding to cut her losses, she left the bar, glaring at the redhead as she walked out of the door.

Franky and Bridget left shortly after, the older blonde mumbling something about feeding puss and Franky had been off her stool and out the door in a flash, throwing them a wink as she raced after her girlfriend. Bea couldn't help but laugh. It was still so strange to her to see the tattooed brunette like this. Her friend had always been so independent, and the most serious relationship she's had prior to the doctor had lasted about four dates. But Bridget had changed that, and Bea had ever seen Franky so happy.

With no one left in the bar but Bea, Allie decided to close up. When she had first started she wouldn't have dreamed of doing that, but a few months ago Liz had taken her to one side and told her to make a judgement call. If they had no customers and it was near closing, there was no point in them sticking around. She trusted Allie, the blonde had worked incredibly hard since she started, and was always coming up with ideas as to how they could increase custom. She only had forty minutes to go, and it wasn't worth staying open, after locking up, she took Bea's hand and headed for the car. Allie wasn't looking forward to having the conversation about Kim, but knew she needed to be completely honest with her girlfriend.

They arrived home a short while later, and after grabbing a couple of beers, Allie wandered through into the lounge, handing one to the redhead before taking a seat beside her. She was nervous, not that she had done anything wrong, but she didn't want to upset Bea in any way.

"About earlier, nothing happened with Kim, I swear. Liz called and asked me to do a stocktake, and as far as I knew, she was behind the bar where she should have been. I would never do that to you, ever. Not with her, not with anyone. You're the only one I want, the only one I'll ever want" Allie said, her eyes never leaving the redhead's.

"I know you wouldn't, and you're the only one I want too. I don't trust her though, she's been flirting with you for weeks now, and I'm pretty sure she does it in front of me on purpose. She's up to something Alliecat and I don't like it" the older woman replied, her fingers tracing patterns on Allie's thigh as she spoke

"I only noticed it recently, but I think you're right. She asked me to go for a drink with her the other night when you were at work. I told her no, and that all I wanted to do was go home to you, even though you weren't here. I've asked Liz to put us on different shifts whenever possible. I'll have to work with her at some point, though, and I don't want you to worry"

Tucking a stray lock of hair behind the blonde's ear, Bea leaned forward, kissing her slowly. "I trust you Allie" she said, kissing her girlfriend again

"Good" Allie replied between kisses, "because you're stuck with me, I'm not going anywhere"

"So what was all that with Franky, looked serious" the blonde asked

"She asked me to be her best woman, alongside Boomer of course. She said that she needed someone that could help her keep her shit together, and apparently I qualify" the redhead replied, playing with a lock of her girlfriend's hair

"Yeah but think of the fun you can have with her. Plus you get to wear a fancy suit, and you know what that does to me"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Bea said in a mock serious tone, knowing exactly what it did to the blonde

Standing up, Allie grabbed the redhead's hand, pulling her to her feet and into her arms. "Come with me, I'm sure I can think of a few ways to remind you" she replied, winking at Bea as she led her up the stairs.

Bea had wanted to tell Allie about securing a site for the festival, but after their talk the previous evening about Franky and Bridget's wedding, and what Bea may or may not be wearing, they had both been distracted, and as a result, were late up that morning. Allie was working the evening shift again, but being at work the following day, Bea decided she would stay home, favouring and early night. Plus it would give her more time to help with the fundraiser. Her girlfriend had been canvassing some of the major retailers, hoping to secure sponsors as a reward for advertising. They had a few on board, but would need a lot more if they were going to be able to pull it off. She also needed to sort out the liquor licence with Liz, the older blonde and Boomer had offered to close up for the day and run a couple of bars at the festival. The downside to that would be that Kim would be there as they wouldn't have enough staff to cope without her.

After taking an extra-long shower together, they finally made it downstairs, the redhead making them breakfast. Bea filled Allie in on the venue, but it would mean that they had to put the event back by a couple of weeks.

"I know you wanted to do it sooner, but it's a great location. And an extra couple of weeks will come in handy" she said, surprised when she felt the blonde straddle her

"Smart as well as sexy, I'm a lucky girl" Allie said, her hands resting on her girlfriend's waist

"Don't you forget that. And that's not all"

"There's more? You have been busy" the blonde replied, slipping her hand under the older woman's shirt

"I have. I spoke to Will the other day at the station, asked if there was anything the fire service could do to help. He suggested a charity boxing match, apparently he participated in one a few years ago, and it went really well. What do you think?" Bea said, hoping it would be something that Allie would consider

"Are you going to enter?"

"I haven't really thought about it, but Franky's chomping at the bit. Will and Fletch are up for it too. Would you mind if I entered?" the redhead asked

"I'm not sure. I don't want you getting hurt, but fuck Bea, you're so hot when you're mad" Allie replied, kissing her girlfriend's neck. The thought of her all hot and sweaty was making her crazy

"I won't enter if you don't want me to, but it might be fun. It's safe, and all done by the book, plus we'd get trained by professionals first so we won't be going into the rink blind"

"I don't mind, on one condition though"

"And what might that be?"

"I get to watch you work out" the blonde replied, her eyes drifting to the redhead's lips

"And what's in it for me?"

"How about a massage afterwards"

"Make it a full body massage and you've got yourself a deal Alliecat" Bea replied, her hands slipping around the blonde's waist, pulling her in closer

"As if it would be anything else, you know I can't keep my hands off you" Allie said, slipping her hand further under Bea's shirt and cupping her bra clad breasts

"Don't you dare get me all worked up, not when you've got to go to work in an hour" the redhead replied, leaning forward and kissing her girlfriend's neck, causing Allie to moan out loud. Bea was like a drug, and she craved her touch more than she'd ever craved anything

Standing up a few minutes later, Allie took a seat opposite Bea, needing to keep a bit of distance between them. Despite their exertions the previous night, and again in the shower this morning, she wanted the redhead again. Who was she trying to kid, she wanted her all the time.

They chatted for a while longer, sorting a few more things out for the fundraiser before Allie had to go to work, the blonde leaving her girlfriend with a kiss that she felt down to her toes. It was going to be a long night, and Bea couldn't wait until Allie got home. Two could play at that game, and she was going to take great pleasure in watching her girlfriend squirm.

Allie had spoken to Liz the previous week, changing her shift so she could open up, and finish at seven. She wanted the following day to be perfect, and didn't want to be tired from getting in late. As it wasn't their official anniversary, she knew that Bea wouldn't be expecting anything, making it all the more special. The only downside to her shift change would be working with Kim, but she needed to find a way to make this work. She had absolutely no interest in the raven haired woman, and was glad that Bea trusted her, but it still made for an uncomfortable few hours behind the bar.

She arrived home just before nine, staying behind for a little while to help out with an unexpected rush. She didn't mind, and the busier the better, especially for Liz and Boomer. They had both been so good to her, and if she could help in any way, no matter how small, then she would.

Bea was where she had left her, sitting at the dining table surrounded by paperwork. The redhead looked exhausted, and Allie was concerned that she was pushing herself too hard. They still had so much to do, but she would rather delay the festival further, especially if it meant her girlfriend could relax a little more. Her job was stressful enough as it was, and her promotion was coming up in the next few weeks, so things were only going to get tougher for Bea.

Walking over to the table, Allie pulled the older woman to her feet, leading her through into the lounge. Taking a seat on the sofa, she instructed Bea to sit on the floor between her legs so she could massage her shoulders. After a few minutes she could feel her girlfriend relaxing as the tension left her muscles, the soft moans escaping Bea's lips sending a jolt of electricity to her groin. Trying to keep her mind on the task at hand, Allie continued to rub her girlfriend's shoulders. Stopping after about ten minutes, she grabbed the doona from the arm of the sofa, placed it on the floor and told Bea to take her shirt off and lay on her stomach. Straddling the older woman, she started to massage her shoulders again, unfastening her bra as her hands moved further down her back.

Bea felt drained. She had spent the best part of the day making phone calls and sending emails. She had made good progress, but her back and shoulders were aching from being hunched over the table all day. She had completely lost track of time, and had been surprised when Allie arrived home, even more so when she realised her girlfriend was almost two hours late. She must have looked as tired as she felt, and when Allie had taken her hand, led her into the other room and started to massage her shoulders she could have cried with happiness. Of course her girlfriend would notice, would know exactly what she needed without even being asked.

There had been a connection between them right from the start, and it had been so much more that a physical attraction. She could admit it now, maybe because at the time she was confused as to what it was that she was feeling, but she had been attracted to the blonde from the second she laid eyes on her. There was something about her that drew Bea in like a moth to a flame, and despite trying to fight it, she had been powerless from the start.

Laying on the floor, her girlfriend straddling her, soft hands roaming over her back, she was in heaven. Allie's touch both calmed her and ignited a fire within her, and as the blonde's hands moved lower, she switched from relaxed to aroused in a millisecond. "Allie" she moaned quietly as the younger woman's hands slipped below the waistband of her shorts, rubbing her lower back.

Allie could sense the change in her girlfriend, and had been trying so hard to ignore the wetness building in her own underwear, but as the redhead's breathing hitched and she moaned her name softly, the blonde closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She hadn't mean to start anything, just wanted to help the older woman relax a little, but it was good to know that Bea was affected by her touch just as much as she was when it was the other way around. Moving her hands, Allie ran them up her girlfriend's back, dipping them slightly so her fingers grazed the side of her breasts, causing the redhead to moan again, only louder this time.

Leaning forward, she kissed her way up Bea's back, loving how her girlfriend's muscles would twitch when her lips touched a particularly sensitive spot. Allie wasn't sure at what point she had lost control of the situation, but before she knew it, she was on her back, a half-naked Bea straddling her, hands tugging at the hem of her shirt.

"Fuck…Bea…" Allie moaned sitting up slightly as her shirt was pulled over her head, her hands threading through red curls, pulling the older woman down and crashing their lips together.

They laid there for a while, hands roaming and lips ghosting over exposed skin. Bea was exhausted work had been hectic recently, and there was still so much to do for the fundraiser, but despite her lack of energy she couldn't keep her hands off the blonde below her. Pulling back slightly, she traced the contours of Allie's face with her fingers, her girlfriend's lust filled eyes locked with hers. Running her finger along the younger woman's bottom lip, Bea couldn't stop the low growl from escaping as Allie took it into her mouth, sucking gently. "Take me to bed" the redhead said, her voice low as her arousal built

"I'm going to need to get up then babe" Allie replied when her girlfriend showed no sign of moving, still laying on her

"But you're so comfy" Bea whined, wanting to go to bed but not happy about having to leave her current spot

"The quicker you get up, the quicker we can get into bed and continue this" the blonde replied, her eyes raking over Bea's exposed chest before locking eyes with the redhead. "And I need you inside me…" she added, biting and kissing the older woman's neck, careful not to leave a mark

Jumping up as quickly as her current energy level would allow, Bea pulled the blonde to her feet, dragging her up the stairs and into their bedroom.

Allie could see that her girlfriend was fighting to stay awake, and as much as she wanted to make love to her, she needed the redhead to be rested for the following day. Pushing her in the direction of the bathroom, Allie headed back downstairs, switching off the lights that Bea had left on in her haste to get her into bed. Walking back up the stairs and into the bedroom she spotted her girlfriend already under the covers. Heading into the bathroom, she brushed her teeth before wandering back through, removing her clothes and slipped in beside Bea, the redhead already fast asleep.

Reaching over, Allie grabbed her phone, setting the alarm before placing it back down. Turning around, she snuggled into her girlfriend, Bea's arms wrapping around her instinctively. Closing her eyes, Allie smiled to herself as a strong sense of belonging washed over her.

 _A/N: Thanks again for all the fantastic comments. The hockey schedule is a little crazy right now, but I will try to update as often as possible :)_


	44. Chapter 44

The alarm went off at seven, rousing them both from a peaceful slumber, and Bea was not amused. Grumbling to herself she turned over, burying her head under the covers in a bid to drowned out the annoying sounds coming from somewhere in the room. "Alliecat…make it stop" she groaned when the insistent beeping continued

Reaching over Allie silenced her phone, giggling at her girlfriend, who currently sounded like a teenager who had just been told they had to get up for school. Turning around, she dived under the covers, tickling the redhead in a bid to get her to get out of bed. Throwing the duvet off, she started wrestling with Bea, both of them laughing as they rolled around on the bed. Tickling the older woman again, Allie got the upper hand, flipping them over, she straddled her girlfriend, pinning her hands down on the pillow above her head. Feeling Bea wriggling below her, she increased the pressure on her girlfriend's wrists, holding her down. Lifting her head when the older woman stilled her movements, Allie saw a look of fear flash through her beautiful brown eyes

"Bea…Bea…baby look at me" Allie said, releasing her hold on the redhead's wrists

Bea wasn't sure when the switch had flipped in her mind. One minute she was wrestling her girlfriend playfully, the next she felt a weight on her arms, pinning her down, trapping her. She could feel the panic rising, and had no idea how to stop it. Closing her eyes briefly, she tried to clear the fog, but it only made things worse. She was back there, with him. His large frame towering over her, holding her down as he tore at her clothes, slapping her across the face as she tried to break free. Letting go of her wrists, one hand clamped tight around her neck while the other yanked at his pants before he thrust into her hard, the pain cursing through her body. Tears were forming in her eyes, but she couldn't let them fall. He saw it as another one of her many weaknesses, one she was always punished for.

"Sweetheart please, look at me. You're safe, I'm not going to hurt you, I would never hurt you. I'm so sorry Bea, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to...Bea please, look at me" Allie said, her own eyes filing with tears at the fear plastered over her girlfriend's face.

Bracing herself for the slap that she knew would be coming, she was surprised to hear a soft, gentle voice calling her name. Her eyes darted around the room, eventually coming to rest on the source of the calming words. "Al...Alliecat" she said, her voice hoarse and thick with unshed tears as she felt the blonde take her hand in hers.

"I'm right here baby, you're safe. I won't hurt you, no one will ever hurt you again"

"I'm sorry...I..."

"Sshh, it's ok. You've got nothing to apologise for, you did nothing wrong. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out. It won't happen again, I promise"

"Not your fault, it's mine. I'm sorry…I hate that I'm so fucked up, you don't deserve this"

"Hey, I'm where I want to be ok, right here beside you. And none of this is your fault, you're an inspiration Bea, please don't ever doubt that. What can I do to make it better?" Allie asked.

She hated seeing her girlfriend like this, and if she thought she would get away with it, would break into the prison, chop that bastard's dick off, and feed it to him. She couldn't believe how much hatred she had for someone she had never even met.

"Just hold me" Bea replied, her voice barely above a whisper as she felt her tears fall, Allie's arms wrapping around her almost instantly

Allie's heart broke for her girlfriend, and she wishes that there was more she could do for her. She hated feeling so useless. Wrapping her arms around her, she help her tight, rocking them gently. She could feel Bea starting to relax after a few minutes, and brought her hand up to brush a stray curl from the older woman's face. "You ok?" she asked, running her fingers along Bea's jaw before cupping her face in her hands

"Mmm, I am now. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Hey, no apologies ok. I just wish I could make it better"

"You do. Just being here with you makes everything better" Bea replied, moving in closer and pulling the blonde tight against her. Allie was home, she was safety, she was everything, and Bea never wanted to leave her arms.

After Bea's breakdown earlier, Allie wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing. Maybe she should call and try to rearrange. She had wanted it to be a surprise, but needed to know that her girlfriend was up to it before they left the house. After showering, she made them a light breakfast, and once they had finished eating raised the subject of her planned surprise.

"I had wanted to surprise you, but I think it would be best if I tried to rearrange"

"Rearrange what?" Bea asked

"I'd kind of planned something for you, but if you're not up to it is can call and rearrange, whatever you'd rather do" the blonde replied, trying to gauge her girlfriend's reaction

"What did you have planned?" Bea asked

Standing up, Allie crossed the room, grabbing a leaflet before walking back over to her girlfriend and handing it over. "I know it's not technically our anniversary, but as the date we officially met, it will always be special to me and I wanted to do something for you" she said, sitting back down beside the older woman

"I wondered why you were trying to drag me out of bed so early" Bea replied, a wide smile on her face as she looked down at the leaflet advertising Harley Davidson tours. A full day out on the road with her bike, and her perfect girlfriend as well. "Thank you, this is just…I can't believe you did this for me" she added, leaning over and kissing the blonde

"It has its perks for me too you know. I get to ride around all day with my arms wrapped around an incredibly hot woman" Allie replied, winking at the older woman. "We don't have to go today, if you're not feeling up to it" she added

"No, I want to. Riding always relaxes me, especially when there's a cute blonde pressed close behind me"

"Yeah well, tell her to fuck off, you're mine" the blonde said, kissing along Bea's jaw then capturing her lips in a demanding kiss

"Only yours" the redhead mumbled against her lips, slipping her hand under Allie's shirt. "What time do we need to leave?"

"You've got forty minutes to get your sexy arse in those leather pants, then we need to go. We can finish this later" Allie said, standing up and stepping out of Bea's reach, knowing if he didn't then they would be late. Very late.

They changed quickly, Allie letting her girlfriend know that they needed to be there a bit early to fill in some of the paperwork. "They asked me what model of bike it was, and apparently 'black and really hot' wasn't quite what they meant" she said, earning a loud belly laugh from her girlfriend

"You doofus" Bea replied, wrapping her arms around the blonde. "Thank you, for this and for earlier. I'm sorry if I ruined your surprise"

"You could never ruin anything babe, I just feel so useless sometimes. And I really want to kill that fucker" Allie said, rage filling her eyes

"Hey, he can't hurt me anymore. And he's the one suffering now, locked away in a box while I get to spend my days with a beautiful blonde" Bea replied, running her finger through Allie's hair before pulling her in for a quick kiss, knowing time was of the essence. "Plus I need you here with me" she added, grabbing both their jackets and heading down the stairs.

It had been a long day, but Bea was in heaven. She loved the feeling of the wind rushing around her as she sped along a coastal road, sun shining and a view to die for. There was something about being out on the bike that emptied her mind, made everything seem cleared somehow, and that was exactly what she had needed after her flashback earlier that morning. And having Allie pressed tight against her back as they rode along made the day so much better.

Checking her phone at one of the rest points, Bea noticed that she had received a text from Oliver letting her know that he had some good news regarding the fundraiser, and would call Allie later that night to fill her in. Dropping him a quick message back, she told him she would text again once they got back home. After stopping off for lunch they continued with the tour, neither of them caring that they had seen all the sights before. They were both just happy to be out on the road together, no work, no irritating colleagues, and no stress, just them. Apart from the eleven other bikes of course.

They did come across a couple of small beaches out on the costal road though, and after stopping for a quick refreshment break, Allie had pulled be off to one side, her hand slipping under the redhead's jacket as she leaned in, whispering in her ear. "I want to come back to that last place we passed, just the two of us"

"Oh yeah, and why might that be?" the redhead asked

"I want to make love to you under the stars, the waves crashing behind us as I make you come" the blonde whispered, her tongue flicking over the redhead's neck before she pulled back and walked back towards the bike, turning her head and throwing Bea a seductive wink.

"Fuck…" Bea mumbled to herself, "every time I wear these pants" she added, trailing after her girlfriend and trying to calm the burning desire building inside her

They arrived home just after seven, Bea grabbing a quick shower while Allie ordered their dinner, neither of them feeling like cooking. The blonde had just finished with her shower when the food arrived. Wandering down the stairs a few minutes later, she found her girlfriend in the dining room, the table set and a candle burning in the centre, soft music playing in the background. The conversation was light, and Bea was still buzzing from her surprise. She had always wanted to go on one of those tours, despite living in the city for years. It wasn't so much for the sightseeing, more to get to ride in a small pack, something she had never done before. It was as though Allie could read her mind, she always knew exactly what to say or do to make her feel better.

Once they had finished eating Allie took their empty plates into the kitchen, Bea taking the opportunity to grab the envelope she had hidden behind the curtain while the blonde was out of the room. She had wanted to get her girlfriend something to celebrate the day, but as it wasn't really their anniversary had felt a little bit silly, not being over familiar with dating protocol. But when Allie had handed her the leaflet that morning, telling her about the day she had planned, all her insecurities disappeared. Of course Allie would remember, she did get the date engraved on the heart charm on her bracelet after all. And Bea was glad she wasn't the only soppy, sentimental one in the relationship.

Waiting until the blonde had refilled their glasses and sat back down, she placed it on the table in front of Allie. "Happy non anniversary, anniversary…or whatever you want to call it" she said, smiling as her girlfriend tore into the red envelope, a big smile on her face when she finally opened it and realised what was inside.

"Oh my god Bea…a recording studio session. Thank you…you're incredible" Allie said, standing up and running around the other side of the table, sitting in her girlfriend's lap. "I love you" she added, tucking a stray curl behind the redhead's ear, their eyes locked

"I love you too, so much. And you're so talented Allie, I can't wait to hear what you record"

"Will you come with me?" Allie asked

"I don't want to intrude, it's your day"

"I'd like you to be there, if you want to that is. Don't feel like you have to come"

"I want to, I want to go everywhere with you" Bea replied, looking down when she realised how clingy that sounded. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so needy"

"Don't apologise, I like it. I want you to come everywhere with me" Allie said, dipping her head so she could capture her girlfriend's lips in a slow kiss. "And I want you to come for me..." she added, biting down on Bea's bottom lip gently as her hands slipped under the older woman's tank, moaning when she discovered that she wasn't wearing a bra.

As things got a little more heated they moved to the sofa, Bea straddling her girlfriend, both of their shirts discarded along the way. Allie's hand had just slipped inside her shorts, cupping her arse, when the house phone rang. Moving slightly, Bea started to climb off the woman below her but was pulled back down, Allie's lips trailing along her neck. "Ignore it" she mumbled before sucking gently at the redhead's pulse point

"But…"

"If it's important they'll ring back" Allie replied, her lips still pressed against her girlfriend's skin. Swiping her tongue along Bea's throat, she followed up with soft, gentle kisses, barley touching her. She had learnt a while ago that this was one of the redhead's sensitive spots, and it drove her girlfriend crazy. Trailing her lips down the older woman's chest, her left hand cupped Bea's breast as the redhead rolled her hips, a loud ringing from Allie's mobile disturbing them again.

"Fuck sake" Allie groaned, resting her forehead against Bea's chest, catching her breath

"Just answer it, otherwise it's going to keep ringing" Bea said, climbing off her girlfriend and crossing the room, retrieving both their shirts.

Throwing hers on quickly, Allie grabbed the phone, answering without looking at the caller ID.

"Yeah" she said, her tone slightly clipped

"Hey Sis, everything ok?" Oliver asked, sensing the frustration in his little sister's voice

"Fine, your timing just sucks that's all. How are things, Regan ok?" she asked, her voice much softer this time. It wasn't his fault she was horny as hell and needed to feel her girlfriend's naked body pressed against hers.

"She's a pain in the arse as always, but she puts up with me so I can't complain"

"I'm guessing she's at work, I know there's no way you'd say that if she was home"

"You saying I'm under the thumb?"

"Of course not. Now what can I do for you big brother?" Allie asked, desperately wanting to get back to her girlfriend but also not wanting to be rude. She had spent so long missing Oli that she would talk to him whenever she had the chance.

Allie had been on the phone a while, and not wanting to intrude, Bea had headed through into the kitchen with her sketchbook. She knew why Oliver was calling, and was keen to hear what he had managed to get for them. Things had really started to come together over the past few days, and once she had finished the design for the flyers they could get them printed, start spreading the word and drum up some custom. Another couple of major retail chains had come on board, one offering money to sponsor the event and the other vouchers to spend in store.

She had almost finished her sketch when Allie walked into the room. Moving a chair around so it was right beside her she sat down, her eyes scanning the page. She had been worried when Bea had first suggested that she design the flyer, not that she didn't think her girlfriend was capable. The redhead was really talented and Allie knew whatever she came up with would be fantastic. What worried her was the time, they already had so much to organise and she was concerned that Bea was running herself into the ground. But the older woman had handled the whole thing in the same way she did a fire, or rescue. Calm, collected, and in control.

"Oh my god Bea, that's incredible" Allie said, grabbing the sketchbook so she could get a closer look at the image. Her girlfriend had captured the essence of what they were trying to achieve perfectly.

"It's ok, it's nothing special. So, how's Oliver doing, what's he up to?" the redhead asked, wanting to change the subject as well as find out what he had managed to acquire for them. She drew as a hobby, a way to clear her mind, and while she knew she wasn't too bad, Allie made her out to be some kind of prise winning artist. She was flattered, but struggled with complements still, years of being told how useless you are takes its toll after a while.

"He called to let me know he'd managed to get us a few things to auction off at the fundraiser…the one he knew nothing about"

"Yeah, about that. He called a few days ago to see how you were. You were at work and I may have mentioned something to him. Don't be mad"

"I could never be mad at you ya dickhead. I love you, especially since he's managed to bag some pretty awesome prizes"

"Don't keep me in suspense then, what did he get?" Bea replied, excited to hear what Allie's brother had managed to come up with

"He's got an Australia shirt and bat signed by the national team and eight VIP tickets to a Melbourne Stars game, plus he's talked two of the players into coming along to help out with the auction. And that's not all. You know what these sporty types are like, always know someone somewhere. He's only managed to bag a box that seats 12 for the Wallabies versus the All Blacks game at the Etihad stadium in three months" the blonde said, a wide smile on her face

"Holy shit, that's fantastic, should help bring some money in at the auction"

"There's more. He's got us four VIP tickets to a Demon's game, and a meet and greet with the women's football team, including a training session. Just think, all those hot and sweaty women running around throwing a ball" the blonde said, smirking when she saw the scowl appear on her girlfriend's face

"Fuck off"

"Aw baby, don't be like that. You know the only hot and sweaty woman I want near me is you. And I believe we still have some unfinished business to take care of from earlier"

"But what about the fundraiser?"

"I'll deal with it tomorrow. Besides you're at work in the morning so you should probably get an early night"

"I'm not tired"

"You will be when I'm finished with you babe. Come on, let's celebrate" Allie replied, dragging the older woman to her feet and leading her towards the stairs.

The following morning Allie got up at the same time as her girlfriend, wanting to get an early start. Liz had given her a couple of days off to get everything organised, and she was meeting up with Sara and Julie from the shelter later that afternoon to give them an update. She was looking forward to telling them about the auction items that Oli had donated, grateful that her brother had friends in high places.

His phone call the previous evening had come completely out of the blue, especially as she hadn't spoken to him about the fundraiser, and Bea hadn't said a word, the little minx. Allie had been worried that they wouldn't be able to get any big prizes, and the bids would be small, but with the recent additions, they should be fine.

Their website was going live later in the day, and she needed to get the details over to Kyle at the student union bar so he could advertise on their site, and hopefully boost ticket sales for the festival at least. The festival was scheduled five weeks on Saturday, which didn't give them much time to sell tickets, but they had kept the cost relatively cheap, hoping to attract some of the student population. The Friday after they were hosing the auction, along with a three course meal. Her brother had come through again, securing them the use of one of the corporate suites at the cricket ground free of charge. She owed him big time, and had no idea how she would ever repay him for all this, not that he would expect her to.

Bea had been at the station for just over an hour when she was calling into Will's office. Grabbing herself a coffee, she wandered down the corridor and knocked on the door, wondering what she had done wrong this time. Sitting down on the opposite side of the desk to her boss, she looked up, noticing the smile on his face. Maybe she wasn't in the shit after all, she could only hope.

"Don't look so guilty Smith, you're not in any trouble for once. I've got some good news for you, you and Allie"

"The boxing?" she asked

"Yeah. How does four weeks on Saturday fit in with your schedule? We've been give the go ahead, and have already got seven signed up, training starts in two days. One more and we're good to go. So what do you say Smith, you up for it? Proctor's put her name down if that influences your decision in any way" he said, knowing there would be no way Bea would pass up an opportunity like that

"I'd need to check with Allie, on the date not the boxing itself, but that's great. Thank you, this means so much to Allie, me as well"

"Glad I could help. Why don't you give her a call, see if she can nip down. I need to sort some of the paperwork out and it'll be easier if you're both here. Oh and Bea"

"Yeah"

"Congratulations, your promotion takes effect in two weeks. I'll still be here for a week or two after that so I can hand over properly, but after that you're on your own. Oh and you might want to let Doyle know. I've got a rookie coming in next week to fill the spot on teal watch so she'll need to keep an eye on him"

"I'll go and talk to her after I've called Allie. You really think I can do this?" Bea asked, questioning her ability

"I wouldn't have put you forward if I didn't think you could handle it. Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'll tell Proctor when she comes in tomorrow"

"Rather you than me"

"I don't know, I'm kind of looking forward to it. Although I should probably sell tickets" Will replied, only half joking

"I know my crew would buy them. I'll call Allie and get back to you. And thanks again, for everything"

"Not a problem Smith, now get back to work" he joked as she left the room

Heading through into her quarters, she called Allie, the blonde agreeing to come over in an hour. Hanging up the phone Bea wandered into the mess room, asking Franky to meet her in the training room in ten minutes. After nipping to the bathroom she grabbed another coffee and went to meet her friend. She was tired, and despite going to bed relatively early the previous evening, they hadn't actually done that much sleeping. The first cup hadn't had any effect whatsoever, and she was hoping the second coffee would do the trick.

Franky was already there when Bea walked through the door, leaning back in her chair, feet on the table and signature smirk firmly in place. "Secret rendezvous' with the boss, that's how rumours start Red" she said, raising her eyebrow

"Don't flatter yourself Doyle, you're not that hot"

"Yeah well, you look like shit. Novak keep you up all night? You need some tips from the expert on how to improve your stamina?" the brunette asked, wiggling her eyebrows at Bea suggestively

"My stamina is just fine thank you, wouldn't be so tired if it wasn't. Surprisingly that's not what I wanted to talk to you about" Bea said, desperate to steer the conversation onto more comfortable grounds

"Boring. So, if you don't want my expert advice in the bedroom department what can I do for you?" Franky asked, grinning as her friend blushed again. It really was too easy.

"Jackson's just told me that my promotion kicks in in a couple of weeks, meaning yours does to. As of next shift I want you to take the lead, I'll be there in case you need anything, but I'm sure you won't need me"

"Fuck. Guess it's time to start being all responsible. First the engagement then the promotion, when the hell did I get so adult?"

"Little Franky's all grown up" Bea said, ruffling the brunette's hair

"Don't make me kick your arse Red"

"Yeah well, I've decided to sign up for the charity boxing…so bring it on Doyle"

"You're going down Smith" Franky replied, turning quickly and putting Bea in a headlock, messing her hair up as payback, neither of them noticing the door to the training room open.

"Don't make me hurt you Francesca" Bea threatened playfully. Twisting her body, she freed herself from the headlock before spinning around, jamming Franky's arm up her back.

Allie parked up beside her girlfriend's bike, grabbed the paperwork and walked into the station, pleased to see that the truck was still there. Waving to Vera, who looked like she was trying, unsuccessfully, to teach Fletch a rather complex yoga pose, or she assumed that's what they were doing. As expected she found some of the crew in the mess room, but her girlfriend wasn't one of them. Maxine looked up as she opened the door, the tall brunette smiling when she saw it was Allie.

"You looking for Bea love?"

"Yeah, she's expecting me"

"She's in the training room with Franky. Go on through, second door on the right"

Thanking Maxine she headed back out into the corridor and towards the training room. Stopping in front of the door, she hesitated for a moment before pushing it open, surprised by the sight in front of her. Franky had her girlfriend in a headlock and was ruffling her hair, red curls falling over her face as they came loose from the tie. A split second later the tables had turned, and Bea was the one in control.

"So this is what you lot get up to when you're not running around playing superheroes" Allie said as the door closed behind her. She had been a little apprehensive about entering the training room, not wanting to disturb her girlfriend and Franky, but they clearly weren't hard at work as she had expected.

"A bit of help would be great blondie" Franky said, trying, unsuccessfully to escape Bea's hold

"Let her go babe" Allie said, walking over and standing beside her girlfriend

"No, she started it" the redhead replied defiantly

"I don't care who started it, let her go" Allie replied, leaning in so her lips where ghosting over the older woman's ear. "No kiss until you let her go" she whispered, her tongue flicking over Bea's ear, the redhead releasing her hold on Franky instantly.

"Didn't realise you were under the thumb Red" Franky said once she was out of the redhead's reach

"Can it Doyle" Allie said, walking over to Franky, grabbing her by the ear and dragging her towards the door

"Ouch, fuck that hurt" the tattooed brunette moaned

"Good, it was meant to. Now stop complaining otherwise I'll tell Bridget what a big baby you are" the blonde replied as she opened the door and pushed Franky through it.

Turning around, she walked back over to her girlfriend, who was watching her with desire filled eyes. Stopping in front of her, she took Bea' hands in hers, pulling her in closer, their bodies pressed together

Bea was unbelievably turned on. Watching her girlfriend manhandling Franky and escorting her out of the room had done funny things to her stomach, as well as other areas a little lower. This really wasn't a good time. She had to get through a meeting with her boss, with the cause of her frustrations sitting in the same room, and if that wasn't bad enough, she still had about twenty hours left on her shift. She couldn't take her eyes off the blonde as she crossed the room, took her hand and pulled her in close, the feeling of Allie's breasts pressed tight against her own doing nothing to calm the fire burning inside her.

"Fuck. That was hot. Do you have any idea what you've done to me?" Bea said, her voice low as she kissed her way up the blonde's neck and across her jaw before capturing her lips in a hungry kiss

"And now I've got to sit through a meeting with my boss, knowing that I can't touch you until tomorrow morning" she added after breaking the kiss, her hands slipping under Allie's shirt and cupping her breasts over her bra

"Oh god Bea" Allie moaned as her girlfriend's hands kneaded her breasts roughly

Smirking, Bea leaned forward giving her girlfriend one last kiss before stepping back and walking towards the door

"What the fuck?" Allie groaned, her entire body tingling from her girlfriend's touch

"Just evening things up a bit, don't see why I should be the only one suffering" Bea threw back, winking at the blonde as she opened the door and stepped out into the corridor

"Come on Alliecat, we don't want to keep the boss waiting" she added, turning her head and calling back over her shoulder before walking away, smiling to herself when she heard Allie running to catch her. This meeting was going to be pure torture, as were the next twenty hours.

 _A/N: Thanks again for all the fantastic comments, it's great to hear that so many people are still sticking with this. I'm away all weekend with the team so the next chapter may be a bit late coming, so apologies in advance_


	45. Chapter 45

Once they were in Will's office, he filled Allie in on the proposal for the charity boxing evening, and in the short time Bea was with Franky, the numbers had doubled. The event had been posted on the fire service intranet and he had been receiving a constant stream of emails since. He had spoken to the trainer who had agreed to draft in an assistant to cope with the increase in demand. They had worked out a schedule and the only thing that he needed was a signature from the organisers and they were good to go.

"I've saved you a slot Smith, but if you're not interested I've got a couple of women who'd be happy to step in"

"What do you say Alliecat, you think I can do it?"

"You can do anything babe, and I'll be there to cheer you on. And if you suck I can always flash your opponent, I'm not above playing dirty" the blonde replied, Will laughing at her tactics

After finalising the details, they left Jackson's office and headed down the corridor to Bea's quarters. Looking around at all the things she had acquired over the years she felt a pang of sadness at leaving her little room. Sensing the change in the redhead Allie took her hand, stroking her thumb over Bea's wrist to get her attention. "Everything ok?" she asked

"Yeah, just thinking. I have some more news for you"

"Well come on then, don't keep me waiting"

"My promotion kicks in in two weeks"

"That's fantastic news babe" Allie replied, throwing her arms around Bea's waist and lifting her off her feet

"Yeah" the redhead mumbled, not sounding too convinced

"What's wrong, I thought you wanted this"

"I did, it's just…"

"Just what? Talk to me Bea"

"I'm scared. What if I fuck up?"

"Then you learn from your mistakes. Everyone fucks up Bea, the important thing is how you react when it happens. And if I know you half as well as I think I do, you'll be amazing. Now stop being so hard on yourself and enjoy the moment" Allie said, pulling the redhead in closer

"Why do you always know what to say to make me feel better?"

"Because I love you, ya doofus" the blonde replied, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek before heading back out and down the corridor.

As much as she would have loved to stay there, wrapped up in her girlfriend's arms, she had things to take care of. She had to swing by the council offices and finalise a few details for the festival, plus Fletch had asked her to call in at his workshop to check on the frames for the stalls that he had been putting together to make sure they had everything covered. Once this was done they were good to go. All they had to do was wait, and hope everything ran smoothly.

The next couple of weeks passed in a blur, their days and nights were a whirlwind of work and finalising everything for the fundraiser, and Bea was training any chance she got. Allie had gone with her to the first session, but the redhead had banned her from attending any more, finding it impossible to concentrate when her girlfriend was undressing her with her eyes from across the room. They hadn't made the draw for the first round yet, but there was a chance that she would be up against Proctor at some point, and there was no way she would give her the satisfaction of beating her. Luckily with their different shift patterns, they had only been at the same session twice, and Bea made every effort to keep out of her way.

She had tried training at home, but that only worked when Allie wasn't around. Her girlfriend had promised to behave, but it would appeal that Allie's version of behaving was very different to hers. It didn't matter what she was doing, when Allie looked at her like that, everything around them ceased to exist, and the blonde was the only thing she saw, resulting in Bea's training being cut short, and replaced by an altogether more pleasurable workout. As much fun as that had been, she needed to concentrate so had limited her sessions to when she was home alone.

One of the local microbreweries had offered to sponsor the festival in exchange for Fuel stocking their products. Liz and Boomer had been thinking of expanding their range of beers anyway, so saw this as the perfect opportunity. The brewery had also put them onto a security company, who could handle everything on that front. They were a little less generous, but did knock fifty percent off the cost as it was a charity event. It helped that Franky had accompanied Allie to the initial meeting, turning the charm up a notch or two in order to get them the best deal possible. They had laughed all the way home at the look on the boss's face when Franky had leaned forward in her chair, giving him 'that' look. He had been putty in their hands after that, and had dropped the price even further.

Everything was in place now. The boxing event was a sell-out, the majority of the festival tickets had gone, and over half had been sold for the dinner and auction. Dylan and Ethan had been busy organising a merchandise stall for the band, having gotten t shirts and hoodies printed. They had wanted to give all profits to the charity but Allie wouldn't allow it, they didn't make much from the band as it was, and they were already playing for free.

The blonde had spent the best part of the previous day rehearsing with the band, but had cut out early so he would have enough time to make Bea dinner. Her girlfriend was starting her new job the following day, and Allie wanted to make sure she was well rested. Bea had argued, claiming g that she was fine, but she was having none of it. The redhead had looked tired all week, and Allie knew she was still nervous about the promotion, despite what she said.

Will had called a few days ago, asking Bea to meet him at head office so they could sign off on the transfer papers for both her and Franky's new roles. The redhead wasn't due back until six thirty, and by the time she arrived home, dinner was in the oven, and Allie had run her a bath.

Walking through the door, Bea kicked off her shoes, dropped her bag on the floor, and rolled her shoulders in an attempt to relieve the tension. She was exhausted from working on the fundraiser as well as the boxing training, and to make matters worse was worried that she would be in over her head at work. The promotion had sounded great at the time, but now it actually came to doing it, she wasn't so sure. She was good at her job, her work being the one part of her life that she felt in control of during those years with Harry. Before Allie, it had been the only thing in her life, besides Debbie, that actually made her happy. But after speaking to the chief earlier that afternoon, her new role sounded extremely taxing. Some of it she knew, having worked with Will for nine years. He was always very open and honest with all crews at the station, and she was planning on doing the same, although dealing with Proctor and red watch would certainly be a challenge.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she jumped when she felt a hand on hers. Looking up into her girlfriend's captivating blue eyes, she felt all the tension leave her body. Stepping forward into her embrace, she rested her head on the blonde's shoulder, taking in the scent that was uniquely Allie. A few minutes later she felt the younger woman pull back slightly, and was about to protest when Allie took her hand in hers and led her up the stairs and into the en-suite.

"Dinner will be ready in abut forty five minutes. Relax, and enjoy" the blonde said, kissing her softly before heading back down the stairs.

Stripping off her clothes Bea slipped into the bath, the heat from the water and the flicker of the candles relaxing her instantly. Lifting her hand out of the water, she brushed the stray tear away. Harry had never done anything like this for her, ever. And she doubted that the thought ever crossed his mind either. It still surprised her how easily Allie could read her, and she wasn't sure that she'd ever get used to being taken care of like this, not that she didn't love it.

The next morning Bea woke an hour before the alarm. She felt anxious, and not wanting disturb her girlfriend, quietly slipped out of bed and headed for the shower. She was rinsing her hair when she felt hands cover her own, and heard Allie's gentle voice in her ear. "Let me do that, you just relax" the blonde said, running her fingers through Bea's red locks.

After rinsing her girlfriend's hair, Allie reached around, grabbing the shower gel, and began to wash the redhead's back, massaging her as did. Leaning back into Allie's touch, Bea felt herself instantly relax. The anxiety that had cursed through her when she woke up was now a distant memory. After showering they headed down the stairs, Allie commenting on how hot Bea looked in her new uniform. The blonde made them a light breakfast before driving her girlfriend to work. The redhead was trying to hide it, but Allie could tell how nervous she was, and wanted to make sure she got there safely, plus it would give them a few more minutes together, something she would never tire of.

Arriving at the station, Allie cut the engine and stepped out of the car. Walking around to the passenger side she opened the door, took Bea's hand and pulled her to her feet. Placing her hands on the redhead's waist, she stepped forwards slightly, leaving very little space between them. "You ok?" she asked, feeling the tension radiating from Bea

"I don't know if I can do this"

"You're incredible Bea, and I know that you'll be as fantastic at this as you are at everything else. Please don't worry, and try to enjoy it. You deserve it" the blonde replied, her fingers caressing Bea's jaw

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Now scram, you don't want to be late on your first day"

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, and thanks for bringing me" Bea said, kissing Allie gently before stepping back and walking towards the station door

"Hey Bea..." Allie called as the redhead was about to walk through the door, waiting until she turned her head before continuing. "…I love you" she added, and was rewarded with a bright smile

"I love you too Alliecat" the redhead replied, taking one last look at the blonde before disappearing inside and heading for her new office.

It felt weird being in here on her own. Will had boxed all of his belongings up the previous day and moved them over to headquarters, leaving only a few things behind that he might need over the next week. He had set up a temporary office in the empty room a couple of doors down from Bea's so he could be familiarising himself with his new duties as well as assisting her in her first few shifts. She had been concerned at first, wondering if head office thought they had made a mistake, but Will had assured her that it was standard procedure, and that he would have is predecessor with him for two weeks, so she was getting off lightly.

Will had arranged for her first shift to be with her old crew, knowing she'd have enough to deal with without Kaz Proctor being there. To say his conversation with the blonde hadn't gone well would be something of an understatement, and she had even gone as far as to contact head office and raise a formal complaint. It had come to nothing as everything had been above board, and with Proctor's record there was no way they would even consider her, not until she cleaned up her act. But it hadn't stopped her from trying to kick up a shit storm, and he was pretty sure she would make Bea's life a living hell every chance she got. He hadn't said anything to the redhead about the complaint. She was nervous enough and the last thing he wanted to do was add to the pressure she was already piling on herself. But he would monitor things while he was still here, and had advised her to watch her back. Something he was pretty sure she already did around Proctor anyway.

Hanging her jacket up, Bea headed back out and into the locker room to grab her things. It would take some getting used to. She had spent years sharing a locker room with the rest of her crew, and she felt a little twinge of sadness as she boxed up her things and removed her name tag from the locker door. Picking up the box, she walked back down the corridor and into the office. Will had made sure that the name plate on the door had been changed in time for her first day, and despite it being there in black and white, she couldn't quite believe that this is where she was supposed to be.

Wandering through into her adjoining quarters, she packed everything away in her new locker before taking a look around. She had known that Will had a small space behind his office, but had never been in so wasn't sure exactly what was back here. The sleeping area was pretty similar to her old one, apart from the small television and sofa, but what she wasn't expecting was a small, but well equipped bathroom with walk-in shower. She had always felt a little self-conscious in the locker room despite being among friends, another side effect of all those years with Harry, so this was definitely an added bonus. A knock on the door grabbing her attention, she headed back into the office calling for whoever was there to come in.

Sitting down behind her desk, Bea looked up as Franky walked in, her eyes scanning the room. "Sweet digs Red" Franky said, dropping down into the seat opposite her friend

"It's not bad. How are things out there? It feels weird not being in there with you guys"

"All good. Don't worry, I haven't screwed up yet. I wanted to talk to you about my second in command. I want to ask Maxine, what do you think?"

"I trust you Franky, and it's your call" Bea replied. Franky could be a little hot headed at times, but when it came to the job, she was an extremely competent firefighter

"I know, but I'd like your opinion. As a friend not a boss"

"Maxi was always my choice, when you weren't around that is"

"That's good enough for me. You want me to gather the riff raff in the training room?"

"Yeah, thanks. I'll be out in a few minutes"

"No problem Ma'am" Franky said, mock-saluting the redhead as she walked towards the door

"Watch it Doyle, you're not above being put on dunny duty" Bea called after her, hearing Franky laugh as she walked away.

Her first shift had gone better than expected but she had been nervous during the morning briefing, despite the room being full of familiar faces. She had stumbled over her words on a couple of occasions, but teal watch had either not noticed, or let it go to save her embarrassment, and she suspected it was probably the latter. Her presence wasn't required on the first call, and as she watched from the door as the guys jumped in the truck and raced towards the incident, she felt a wave of sadness wash over her. She knew that there would be plenty of calls in which she would need to suit up and head into a burning building, but being left behind like this would take a bit of getting used to.

The crew had only been back just over an hour when the second call came in, and this one was much more serious. She had her own SUV now, and was meant to travel to an incident in this but Will had gone to headquarters, taking it with him. She was glad in a way, and secretly preferred to ride in the truck with the crew. The fire had been a large one, and they hadn't got back until five thirty that morning. Heading back to her quarters, she took a shower, loving the privacy of having her own bathroom. Had she known this was here she would have tried to convince Will to go for promotion years ago. She was exhausted and as she didn't have her bike with her, was hoping she could convince Franky or Maxine to drop her off at home. She didn't live too far away, and sometimes enjoyed the walk, but today wasn't one of those days. Following Franky out into the car park, she was surprised to see Allie leaning against the car, a coffee in each hand. Saying goodbye to the brunette, she walked over to her girlfriend.

"Thought you might need this" the blonde said, holding out one of the cups. She didn't want to pester her girlfriend so had contacted Franky a couple of times to make sure Bea was ok. She had been so nervous the previous day that Allie couldn't relax, needing to know she was ok.

"You have no idea. Thank you" Bea replied, grabbing the cup and taking a drink, the hot liquid cursing through her veins and making her feel a little more awake.

Arriving home, Allie took her girlfriend's hand and led her through into the dining room, pulling out a chair so she could sit down. "Stay here and relax, breakfast won't be long" she said, kissing Bea's forehead before disappearing into the kitchen.

Resting her head against the back of the chair, Bea closed her eyes briefly. She hadn't expected Allie to be outside the station, especially since she had been working the late shift at the bar the previous evening, not that it hadn't been a nice surprise. She must have fallen asleep as the next thing she felt was Allie's fingers running through her hair, rousing her from her slumber. Opening her eyes, she focussed on the blonde, smiling as Allie leaned forward, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. Breaking away a few minutes later, she took a seat beside Bea, handing the redhead a plate of blueberry pancakes and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

"You didn't need to go to so much trouble, not when you were working last night. You must be tired" Bea said, resting her hand on the blonde's thigh

"It's no trouble, and I wanted to do it" Allie replied, placing her hand on top of her girlfriend's, that was still resting on her leg. "Plus, we can always take a nap after breakfast" she added, winking at the older woman. She loved that even after all this time she could still make Bea blush.

They chatted about Bea's first day over breakfast, Bea filling Allie in on how she was so nervous that she forgot what she was meant to be saying a couple of times in the briefing, but they had all been very supportive and not mentioned it. Allie had laughed when the redhead said that she missed going out on every call, and had worried that she would get cabin fever stuck in her office. That was of course until the second call had come in, and hours later had her longing for the comfort of her chair. "My new digs are pretty cool, though" Bea said, her hand moving up her girlfriend's leg as she spoke

"Oh yeah, and when do I get to check it out?"

"Why don't you stop by next shift and I'll give you a guided tour"

"It's a date, and I'm particularly looking forward to getting acquainted with your new bunk"

"Don't forget about the sofa" Bea replied, playing along. She knew how much Allie loved it when she flirted with her, and despite her lack of experience had found it a lot easier than expected

"Dessert" Allie threw back, winking at the redhead

After finishing their pancakes they cleaned up. Allie had tried unsuccessfully to get Bea to sit down and relax, the redhead insisting on helping. Once the dishes were done they headed up the stairs and into their bedroom. Bea hadn't really managed to get any sleep at all, and the bar had been busy so it was after one when Allie finally made it to bed. Undressing, they slipped under the covers, their bodies coming together instantly. Moving in closer, Allie laid her head on her girlfriend's chest, wrapping her arm around her waist, Bea's fingers trailing up and down her arm gently.

"What time's your gig tonight?" the redhead asked as she pulled Allie in closer

"We're on at around nine but need to be there for seven so we can sound check. You still coming?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Bea mumbled as she snuggled up against the blonde, sleep claiming her.

Kaz had been furious when she found out who her new boss was going to be, and needed to talk to Harry. She had hoped that he would call her, but contact between them had been a little thin on the ground recently. She had to miss her usual visit a couple of weeks ago, and he had been a little off with her ever since. He had only called her once since then, and the call had been very short, which was unusual for him. She just hoped this visit would be better. She had only been waiting a couple of minutes when he was escorted through the door, smiling at her as he crossed the room. Feeling herself relax a little, she stood up, throwing her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss.

The guard shouting from across the room breaking the moment, they took a seat, Kaz's hands finding his over the table. They chatted for a while, the conversation remaining relatively light until Harry brought up her missed visit. It was clear that he was still a little upset that she had cancelled on him, and as he hadn't called her like he usually did, she hadn't had a chance to explain.

"I'm sorry, I was hoping we could get a chance to speak before I came here today. I had to go to head office regarding a complaint I'd logged, not that it did me any good" she said, feeling her anger rise again

"Shit. What happened, are you ok?"

"I'm pissed off, but I'm not hurt in any way. Will Jackson got promoted to head office, and guess who got his old job"

"I'm assuming by your reaction that it's Bea"

"Yeah, can you believe it? It's bad enough having to work at the same station without her being my fucking boss"

"You sure she's not porking Jackson? She's fucking useless, it's got to be the only way she'd get a promotion. Maybe the junkie street whore's been giving her a few tips" Harry replied, his face showing nothing but disgust when he mentioned Allie

"There's nothing going on with Will Jackson, she's too loved up with Novak to even look at anyone else, trust me on this one"

"What if someone found something in her office that linked them together? It would fuck both their careers as well as Bea's relationship"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, find something. And do it fast, I'm sick of her always having the upper hand. I thought you were meant to be on my side" he snapped, hating that his ex-wife was so different with that slut than she was with him. What happened to the uptight, frigid cow he'd been married to for years? Maybe if she'd have fucked him like she did that street whore, she wouldn't have driven him to burning the house down.

"I am, I just need a bit of time to come up with something"

"That's one thing I don't have Kaz, time. If you're not up to it I can find someone that is, even from in here" Harry replied, his tone much firmer this time. He was sick of being fucked about by women, and it was about time they treated him with the respect that he deserved.

"Are you threatening me Harry?" Kaz snapped back, not appreciating the tone he had taken with her.

"No, of course not. I just need her dealt with before I can start trying to get out of here" he replied, backtracking slightly. He still needed her, to put his plan in place and didn't have time for any more drama. "And then we can be together, just the two of us" he added taking her hand again, hoping to smooth things over.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I'm just pissed off about work. There is a bit of good news though"

"Yeah?"

"Mmm. One of Novak's street rat mates died a few weeks ago in a fire at the women's shelter and she's planning some kind of fundraiser to help them rebuild"

"Ok, so how's that good news?" he asked, not sure why she was telling him all this

"Jackson's organised a charity boxing event with the fire service. I entered, and so did Bea. I'm hoping I get drawn against her so I can kick her fucking arse"

"Do me a favour babe. If you do end up in the ring with her, make sure she's off the job for a while if you know what I mean"

"Consider it done. I'll take great pleasure in taking that bitch down a peg or two while her little whore watches on" Kaz said, a wide smile on her face as she thought about her fist connecting with Bea Smith's face, repeatedly

"That's my girl" Harry replied, leaning over and stroking her cheek. He had no idea how things were going to play out, but he needed to keep her on side, for now anyway.

Ten minutes later one of the officers called time on visiting. Standing up, Harry pulled Kaz in, wrapping go's arms around her and kissing her. Feeling her press against him, he knew that she was still with him, and would do anything he asked of her. He wasn't sure what the future would hold, or what would happen if he managed to get out of this shit hole, but for now she was useful to him, and he needed to keep her sweet.

Bea had been dreading this day since she received notification of her promotion, knowing that Kaz would do everything in her power to make her life a living hell. The morning briefing had been a nightmare. Proctor had sat at the back of the room and made snide comments everything she spoke, and her crew sat there giggling like a bunch of school kids. She had only been there a couple of hours but knew it would feel like the longest shift in history. Will had left the SUV at the station today, despite being at head office again so at least she wouldn't have to ride with Proctor if they got a call that required her presence. She had wanted to be in the truck during her last shift, but couldn't think of anything worse today. She knew it was never going to be easy, but if she could figure out why Kaz hated her so much, maybe they could come to some kind of compromise. The blonde was a good firefighter, and deserved her position as Station Manager, but if the situation didn't improve, something would have to be done about it.

She was just glad that Allie was stopping by later, at least she had something to look forward to. She had come close to calling her girlfriend to tell her to come another day, but colleagues were always having people drop by so didn't see why she should change her plans because Proctor was there. It wasn't like it would affect her work in any way, and her girlfriend knew that if a call came in she would have to go.

It was just after one when Allie arrive, having picked up some lunch from one of the local deli's that Bea loved. Jumping out of the car she grabbed the bag and headed into the station, hoping she wouldn't bump into Proctor on her way to Bea's office. Unfortunately the gods were not on her side, and as she rounded the corner near the mess room she heard the older blonde call out.

"What do we have here, afternoon special is it"

"Just lunch, not that it's any of your business" Allie replied, her tone clipped as she glared at her girlfriend's colleague

"What is it, happy hour? Two hours for the price of one? You should leave some cards, I know a few guys from yellow watch who wouldn't mind a go. We can have our very own station whore" Kaz sneered, a few of her crew members sniggering in the background

"Proctor, shouldn't you be checking the equipment" Bea called from half way down the corridor, her tone firm. She had seen Allie pull up and was on her way to meet her when she heard the exchange with Kaz

"All done boss" the older blonde replied with a smug grin on her face

"Excellent. Yellow watch had a particularly messy shout yesterday and the showers could do with a good scrub. Off you go…and I'll be along later to inspect them"

"But…" Proctor started to protest before being cut off by the redhead

"Now Kaz" Bea replied, her voice raising as she glared at her colleague. "And the rest of you, get back to work" she added as Kaz's crew dispersed quickly, not wanting to end up in the new boss's bad books.

Turning around Bea gazed over at Allie, the blonde looking at her with lust filled eyes. Taking her hand, she led her down the corridor and into her office, closing the door behind them. She had only taken one step away from the door when she felt her girlfriend's arms slip around her waist, the blonde's lips grazing over her neck.

"Fuck...that was hot" Allie moaned as she kissed her way up the redhead's neck and along her jaw, before crashing their lips together

"Yeah, well no one disrespects my girl and gets away with it" Bea said, slipping her hand under Allie's shirt and resting it on her lower back, pulling her into another kiss, this one much slower than the last.

Breaking away after a few minutes, Bea led the blonde over to her desk, pulling the other chair around so it was beside hers. Opening the bag, Allie handed Bea a sandwich and coffee, before grabbing her own and taking a seat beside her girlfriend.

After they had eaten Bea grabbed Allie's hand and led her into her adjoining quarters to give her a tour, the blonde's eyes lighting up as she spotted the bunk. Running across the room, Allie sat down on the edge of the bed, bouncing up and down as she smiled over at her girlfriend. "Comfy…and it doesn't squeak, which is a bonus" she said, winking at the redhead who was shaking her head at her, a shy smile on her face

"Do you ever think about anything else?" Bea asked, her cheeks flushed as she watched the beautiful blonde from across the room

"All the time…for a few minutes…on rare occasions…maybe. I can't help the way my body reacts whenever I'm near you. It's your fault, you get me all hot and bothered" Allie replied, wiggling her eyebrows at the older woman, her eyes raking over her body. It was true. Every time she looked at Bea she felt completely undone, and she couldn't control the way her body responded to the older woman, even if she wanted to.

"I can always hose you down" Bea suggested, grinning at the look of horror on her girlfriend's face as she walked towards her bunk, coming to a stop in front of Allie

"I can think of another way to alleviate the problem" the younger woman said, her hands coming to rest on Bea's hips

"Yeah? And what might that be?" Bea groaned as the blonde yanked her shirt out from where it was tucked into her pants, soft lips caressing her stomach as her hands grabbed at her arse

"Come closer and I'll show you..." Allie replied, wrapping her legs around the older woman and pulling her down onto the bed, their lips meeting in a heated kiss.

 _A/N: Thanks again for all the fantastic feedback. The next few days are looking pretty busy but I will try and get the next chapter posted before the weekend_


	46. Chapter 46

Bea was struggling to maintain control of the situation, and as much as she wanted Allie, and god did she want her, she knew the shit would hit the fan if they got caught. Forcing herself to pull away, she pushed herself up, taking a step away from her bunk and the beautiful blonde laid on it, her lips swollen from their kisses and hair ruffled where Bea's hands had been seconds before.

"Time out" she said, her voice low as she tried to get her hormones in check

"What's wrong babe?"

"We can't, not here. As much as I want you, and holy fuck Allie, I want you so much right now, it's too risky. If Proctor catches us I'll get my arse hauled to head office so fast my feet won't touch the floor"

"You're right. Sorry, I got carried away, I can't control myself around you sometimes...ok all the time. I should probably go, let you get back to work" Allie said, turning and starting to walk towards the door

"You don't have to, I like you being here with me" the redhead replied, grabbing her girlfriend's hand to stop her from leaving

"I suppose I could stay for a while longer, but you're going to have to behave yourself Smith. I know I'm irresistible, and it's going to be hard, but you have to try" Allie said, smirking at the redhead as she moved in closer, her hand resting on her girlfriend's waist

"I'm sure I can resist you for a while longer" Bea replied, removing the blonde's hand and taking a step back, smiling at the look Allie's face.

They headed back into Bea's office, the older woman thinking that it would be safer that way, and despite what she had just said, she knew that if Allie touched her again she wouldn't be able to resist her. A couple of minutes later there was a knock on the door. Calling for them to come in, Bea looked over as Will Jackson walked in. She was so glad that she had pulled back when she did, otherwise she would have found herself in an extremely embarrassing situation. She made the mistake of glancing over at her girlfriend before having to look away again, the smirk on the blonde's face giving away exactly what she was thinking.

Luckily Will didn't stay, he just wanted to let her know that he would be over at headquarters all afternoon and to call if she needed anything. He had been a little apprehensive about leaving her on her own with red watch, but it had to happen at some point, and she may as well get it over with sooner rather than later. His office was next to the training room, so he had overheard the fiasco that was the morning briefing. Proctor was skating on very thin ice, and with a file as thick as a dictionary, had better wind her neck in. He was hoping that things would calm down in a few of weeks, and the blonde would lose the chip on her shoulder. He wasn't sure what had started the animosity between the two women, but up until recently, Smith had never reacted to Kaz's constant bitching.

Unsurprisingly the change in the redhead had come about when Allie came into her life. Proctor had been particularly hard on the young blonde, and he understood why Smith had reacted the way she did. He had heard some of the rumours floating around the station, and was aware of how they met, but whatever the blonde had done in her past was exactly that, the past. What mattered was how she treated Bea, and after seeing them together on several occasions, it was clear how much Allie loved the redhead. And knowing what Smith had been through, there was no way she would let anyone get close to her if she didn't trust them completely, let alone share her life with them.

He had always Bea the redhead, and when she had first arrived at Wentworth he had wondered if maybe there could be something more between them, but after a few weeks had started seeing her as more of a sister than anything, despite all the rumours. And of course it had been Proctor that had started those. From the minute Smith set foot in the station, Kaz was on her back, and it was about time she was dealt with. He had mentioned the tension between the two Station Mangers when he first suggested Bea as a potential candidate for his replacement, not wanting it to come up further into the process and cause the redhead any problems. They had been concerned initially, but after looking through both of their files it was obvious where the problem lie, and it wasn't with Smith.

Will had only been gone a few minutes when the siren rang out through the station, indicating they had a call. Listening to the tannoy, Bea was happy to hear that her presence was not required on this one, and the look on her girlfriend's face told her she wasn't the only one. As the truck raced out of the appliance bay Allie stood up and walked around the desk, dropping down into Bea's lap, her eyes filled with desire.

"Alone at last" she said, her lips ghosting over Bea's neck

"Fuck Allie…" Bea moaned. Her skin was on fire where the blonde's lips had kissed her, and she knew that any resistance she had, had left her the second she looked into Allie's eyes

"Ok…" the blonde replied, standing up and pulling her girlfriend to her feet before leading her through into the other room

Pushing Bea up against the wall, Allie slipped her leg between her girlfriend's, letting out a low moan as she felt Bea grinding down on her thigh. Moving around, Allie slipped her hands under the redhead's shirt, cupping her breasts over her bra. She was so turned on that she was pretty sure she could come just from touching the older woman. No one had ever affected her like this, and the longer they were together, the more she wanted her.

Bea's head was spinning, and all she could think about was Allie. Allie's body pressed against her, her hands caressing her breasts, her beautiful mouth, and how much she needed to feel more of her. She knew that she shouldn't be doing this here, not on her first week in a new job, and especially not with Proctor on shift. But they were alone, and would be for at least an hour, and when Allie looked at her like she was right now, she was powerless to resist, and didn't even care.

Pushing off the wall, she grabbed her girlfriend's arm and pulled her towards the bathroom. The shower would offer them a little more privacy, and there was something about fucking the blonde as water cascaded over them that drove her wild.

The following week passed in a blur, and they were both so busy that the only time they got to spend together was when they were sleeping. Allie was having withdrawal symptoms, and had been particularly grouchy at work, something Boomer took great pleasure in teasing her about. Bea was full of pent up frustration, and she just hoped that it would help her with the boxing that evening. She had been stuck on a shout with yellow watch and was late finishing her shift. Despite racing home, she hadn't made it back in time to see her girlfriend, finding a note from the blonde on the fridge door.

 ** _Made you some breakfast, it just needs warming up. Sorry I couldn't wait until you got back, but I knew if I saw you I wouldn't leave the house at all ;)_**

 ** _Boomer and Shayne are helping me set up so stay here and get some rest, I'll be back later to pick you up._**

 ** _I love you_**

 ** _A x_**

Smiling to herself, she opened the fridge, taking out the plate before heating it up. Bea loved it when Allie took care of her like this. She had become so accustomed to dealing with everything herself that it still surprised her when her girlfriend did something like this, and she wondered if it was something she would ever get used to. After eating breakfast she headed upstairs to take a shower before wandering through into their bedroom to try and get some sleep. She laid there for a while, her mind racing as she thought about what was to come that evening, and if she would actually be able to do it. Thinking back to a training session a few weeks ago, when she had stepped into the ring for the first time with another person, she felt the nerves kick in again.

If there was one thing Bea was good at, it was blocking a punch. Years of practice with her poor excuse of a husband had made her quite skilled at it. What she had struggled with was the hitting part, and after being on the receiving end of it on so many occasions, found it hard to separate the two. It was fine when she was punching a bag, or the pads, but someone's face just didn't sit right with her. The first time she stepped into the ring with her trainer who was expecting her to try and hit him, she had struggled, unable to put any real force behind her punch, much to his frustration. She was quick on her feet, had a better than average block, and clearly kept herself fit, so stamina wouldn't be a problem. But if she couldn't throw a punch, she would be in trouble. She had shown great potential on the bag, so he knew it was psychological, he just wasn't sure what to say to get her out of her head.

She had been frustrated when she got home, wanting to call Will the next day and withdraw from the event. But Allie had sat with her for a couple of hours, and they had talked through everything, clearing things up in Bea's mind. When she said it out loud it sounded stupid, but she couldn't help but associate hitting with Harry, and having been on the receiving end of someone's fist so many times, was struggling with being the one dishing it out. Allie had stayed quiet to start with, holding her girlfriend's hand as she got everything off her chest. She understood where Bea was coming from, and wished she knew what to say to help, but if the boxing event was bothering the redhead that much, they she would rather she pulled out. As much as she was looking forward to seeing her girlfriend in action, her happiness was Allie's priority, and if that meant her not taking part, then so be it.

The next morning Bea had woken with a sense of calm, her chat with her girlfriend the previous evening putting things into perspective. The blonde always said that she wished there was more she could do to help, but just having her close helped Bea more than she would ever know. Allie was her rock, her strength, and she had a way of making everything brighter. Closing her eyes, Bea felt herself relax, thoughts of blonde hair and blue eyes filling her mind as she finally drifted off to sleep.

Allie arrived home just after four, heading straight for the shower. They had worked none stop to get everything ready, and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed beside her girlfriend and curl up in her arms. It had been a tough week, and she would be glad when the fundraiser was over and they could get back to normal. She missed Bea like crazy, and just wanted to spend some quality time with her.

Wandering back through into the bedroom, she grabbed the hairdryer and headed downstairs, wanting to let Bea sleep for as long as possible. She had been putting in long hours at the station, and what with that and the fundraiser, plus the boxing training, Allie could tell she was exhausted. They had both booked some time off work the following week so they could concentrate on setting up the festival, so hopefully after the weekend they would have a bit more time together.

It was just before five when Bea woke up feeling quite refreshed. She hadn't expected to get much sleep, and was nervous about the boxing event for more than one reason. She wanted it to go well for Allie's sake, the blonde had worked so hard to pull everything together, plus there was a chance that she would come up against Proctor at some point during the evening. The draw for the first round had been made a couple of days ago, and Bea, Franky and Kaz had managed to avoid each other, increasing the chances of someone from Wentworth station reaching the semi-finals. Bea was glad she wouldn't be facing Proctor in the first round, and just hoped that if she made it through, the blonde would get knocked out. It wasn't that she was afraid of her, not by a long shot, but after everything she had said about Allie, she was worried that once she started hitting her, she wouldn't stop. After being used as Harry's punch bag for all those years she hated violence, but if it came down to it, she would protect Allie, and defend her honour, no matter what the cost.

She could hear Allie moving around downstairs, so decided to get up so they could spend a little bit of time together before they had to leave. Wandering through into the kitchen, she could smell food, her stomach growling and reminding her she hadn't eaten since breakfast. Leaning against the door frame Bea watched as Allie moved around the kitchen with ease. The blonde had her back to her so she made the most of the opportunity to watch her. Bea was still taken aback at how beautiful Allie was, and as soppy as it sounded, she fell in love with her a little bit more every time she laid eyes on her. She still had no idea what the younger woman saw in her, but had decided a while ago not to question it, accept everything that Allie was willing to offer, and give her everything in return. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't realised that her girlfriend had placed two plates down on the table, her soft voice grabbing Bea's attention.

"You gonna stand there perving on me all night or are you gonna come sit down and eat?" Allie said, looking back over her shoulder and smirking at the redhead who was blushing

"Sorry" Bea mumbled, embarrassed at being caught staring

Walking over, Allie took her hand and led her over to the table, pulling a chair out for her to sit down.

"Don't apologise, I like having your eyes on me. Sorry it's nothing fancy, but I heard that it was a good meal to have before exercise, not that I would know. Unless you count sex that is" the blonde said, indicating to the chicken and rice she had prepared for them

"Thank you, and it's perfect. I hadn't realised how hungry I was until I came downstairs"

"I just want you to be ready. How are you feeling about tonight?"

"Good…rested…nervous…shitting myself!" Bea replied, unable to stop herself from rambling. "What if I can't do it? I don't want to embarrass you"

"Just do your best, and you could never embarrass me. I don't care if you lose, you'll always be my superhero"

"I don't have a costume" Bea threw back, thankful to Allie for lightening the mood

"Fuck Bea…now I'm picturing you in lycra. That's just mean" the blonde replied, her eyes roaming over her girlfriend's body

"You started it"

"And if you didn't have to conserve your energy, I'd drag you up those stairs and finish it" Allie replied, standing up and grabbing the redhead's empty plate, dropping a kiss on her lips as she straightened up. "Now go and get your sexy arse ready before I really do jump you"

"Promises, promises"

"Just wait until we get back tonight, then you're in trouble Smith"

"I hope so Novak" Bea called out as she ran from the room, dodging the towel that the blonde had thrown at her.

They arrived at the venue just before six thirty, giving them an hour before everything started. Franky and Bridget arrived shortly after, and by seven, all the boxers were there, Proctor showing up in a stretch hummer with all her crew in tow. There was always one that had to take things too far, and it had to be Kaz. Allie was hoping that someone would take her down a peg or two, and she really hoped that someone was Bea. She knew her girlfriend was nervous, but the blonde was sure that once she got in the ring, she would be fine. And she was incredibly proud of her, no matter what the outcome. She was also more than a little excited about seeing her in her boxing gear, having failed to get a sneaky peak before they left home. They had been so busy, and exhausted recently that they hadn't had sex in over a week. It was the longest they had ever gone, and every time she looked at her girlfriend, Allie felt like a cat in heat. She needed to touch her, taste her, and look into her eyes as she came apart in her hands.

Shaking her head to clear the fog, she headed out of Bea's dressing room, needing to catch her breath before she pinned the redhead against the wall and tore her clothes off. Wandering back out into the main room, she was surprised at how busy it was. Spotting their friends who were standing to the right of the ring, she wandered over to make sure they were ok. After chatting to them for a while she headed back to Bea's dressing room, wanting to have a few minutes alone with her before everything started.

Franky was the first to fight, and was up against one of the women from Blackmore station. She was new, and none of the Wentworth crew had seen her before, making her a bit of an unknown. Her first impression was that she was all gob and not much substance, but that could all be an act to throw her off. Deciding it was best to wait until they were in the ring to pass judgement, Franky paced the room as she psyched herself up. Bridget was there with her, giving her a much needed ego boost. Despite all her bravado, she was extremely insecure, not that she would ever let anyone see that. The only people who knew about this side of her were her fiancé and Bea, and she intended to keep it that way. The less people that knew her weakness the better. Grabbing Bridget's hand, she laced their fingers together before heading out into the main hall, kissing her fiancé she let go of her hand and grabbed hold of one of the ropes, pulling herself up.

Climbing into the ring, she took a deep breath and fixed her smile in place. She was nervous as hell, but everyone else didn't needed to know that. Bea had stuck her head around the door to wish her luck just before she made her way out, and as she scanned the room she spotted the redhead standing off to one side, Allie's arm draped possessively over her shoulder. There had been a few surprised faces when Bea had walked through the room hand in hand with the blonde, and Franky had seen the look of disappointment on the face of one of the guys from Walford, who clearly thought he might have a chance with Bea.

Glancing over to where Gidge was standing, Franky winked at her before turning to face the blonde at the opposite side of the ring, blocking everything else from her mind as she heard the bell ring. It turned out that her opponent had been all talk after all, and she hadn't even made it to the end of the first round. Franky was glad, as she knew the competition would get tougher as the evening went on. The only person she didn't want to go up against was Red. The main reason was their friendship, but deep down Franky knew that despite her tough girl image, the redhead was both physically and mentally stronger than her, and she would more than likely get her arse kicked, big time.

Heading back to her dressing room when the next fight started, Bea tried to relax. She was up against Dinah, one of Franky's former conquests from Walford Station. Things hadn't ended well between them, but the tattooed brunette had been up front about her interest right from the start, and had made it perfectly clear that she wasn't looking for anything other than a good time. Unfortunately Dinah hadn't taken it that way, and had showed up at Wentworth Station every time they were on shift for almost two weeks. Bea wasn't sure what her friend had eventually said to the woman to make her stop harassing her, but it had worked, and she hadn't been back since.

Dropping down on the sofa, she mentally went through everything she had learnt in training, hoping she wouldn't forget once she was out there. Once she felt her focus return she stood up again and began to stretch her muscles, and was in the downward dog when the door opened and Allie walked in.

"Fuck, what a view" the blonde said, walking over and slapping her on the arse

"Watch it, unless you want me to bash you too" Bea joked as she stood up, her eyes locking with her girlfriend's desire filled blue pools

"You can do anything you want as long as your hands are on me" the blonde replied, pulling Bea into her arms. "Fuck…you look hot in that gear" she added, her lips trailing along the redhead's neck as her hands started to roam

"I'm meant to be getting in the zone"

"You can get in my zone any day" Allie replied, her hand slipping inside Bea's shorts and cupping her arse

"Later, I have to get out there and hopefully not get my arse kicked"

"Hey, you'll be just fine. Plus I've got a little incentive for you"

"Oh yeah, and what might that be?"

"When we get home later I'll give you an orgasm for every round you last…so don't plan on getting much sleep tonight" the blonde replied, pulling her back in and kissing her so hard she took her breath away, a knock on the door finally breaking them apart

"If that didn't get me motivated then nothing will. I'm going to hold you to that Alliecat" Bea said, slipping out of her girlfriend's embrace and answering the door. Her trainer was there, letting her know that it was time to head out.

Taking Allie's hand she wandered back out into the main room, spotting her friends standing beside the ring ready to cheer her on. Kissing Allie quickly, she stepped into the ring, coming face to face with Dinah, who had a wild look in her eyes. She had never known what Franky saw in her, she had always come over a little bit crazy to Bea, which wasn't great considering where they were currently standing.

She needn't have worried too much as halfway through the second round, a particularly good right hook put Dinah on her arse, and she wasn't getting back up after that. After the referee declared Bea the winner, she turned and climbed through the ropes, jumped down and started to make her way over to her girlfriend when a hand on her arm stopped her. Turning around, she came face to face with one of the guys from Blackmore. She recognised him from a course she had attended a few years ago, but couldn't be sure of his name.

"Looking good Bea" he said, his hand still holding onto her arm. He had heard that she would be there tonight, and was hoping to convince her to go out with him. He knew she used to be married, and if the rumours were true it had been through messy divorce a while ago, and her ex was in prison. He'd also heard that she hadn't been linked with anyone since, and wanted to be the one to change that.

"Thanks. Dave is it? Sorry, I'm shit with names" Bea replied, not wanting to be rude but wishing he would piss off so she could get back to Allie. He had been pleasant enough during the training course, but had spent the final day hitting on her non-stop, wanting to take her out to a bar once they had finished, and she just hoped he wasn't planning on trying again tonight.

"It's Dale. Look, I know you're busy at the minute but how about grabbing that drink once this is all over. I know a great little place not too far from here where we won't be disturbed"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm busy later"

"Come on, just a couple of drinks"

"I'm sorry, I can't. I'm…" Bea replied, glaring at him when he cut her off

"I promise I'll show you a good time, if you know what I mean" he said, smirking at her as his eyes locked on her chest

"She said no" a blonde woman said, her voice firm as she slipped in between him and Smith, standing very close to the redhead

"And you are?" he asked, annoyed at the interruption

"I'm Allie, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't hit on my girlfriend. It really pisses me off" the blonde said, her tone clipped as she dared him to challenge her

"Your girlfriend, yeah right. Doyle's the only lezzer at Wentworth" he said confidently, hoping to catch them out. It wasn't the first time he'd seen women play this trick, but what he hadn't expected was for Smith to slip her arm around the blonde's waist, and kiss her, and it wasn't a friendly kiss either.

He stood there for a few more seconds, waiting for the kiss to end, but they were so wrapped up in each other that they seemed to have forgotten her was even there. Turning around, he headed back towards the bar. The blonde was stunning, and had had to admit that they looked hot together. He was just disappointed that he wouldn't get to see what was underneath Smith's boxing gear.

Breaking apart a few minutes later Allie glanced to the side, pleased to see that the dickhead had gone. When she saw him put his hand on Bea, she wanted to run across the room and punch his lights out, but didn't want to embarrass her girlfriend. She didn't want any trouble, especially when they were amongst Bea's colleagues, but there was no way that she'd stand by and watch some arsehole harass her girl. Taking the redhead's hand, she led her across the room and over to their friends. Kaz would be in the ring soon, and Allie was hoping she got her arse kicked.

Five minutes later they stood watching as Proctor made light work of her opponent, winning the fight a few seconds before the end of the first round. The woman she was up against didn't have a clue, and looked like she'd accidentally found herself in the middle of the ring without any idea as to why she was there. Bea was hoping for a little bit more of an evenly matched fight, at least then she would know what she was up against.

They had a bit of time to recuperate while the guys went thought their first round fights, Will and Fletch advancing to the semi-finals with ease. In what felt like no time at all it was back to the women, and Franky was up first again, this time taking on one of the girls from Blackmore. It helped that there was no love lost between them, and made for an interesting watch. It took a little longer this time, but forty seconds into the third round Franky claimed victory, a smug look on her face as she strode confidently past her opponent, who was still trying to steady herself. Climbing through the ropes, she jumped down and threw her arms around Bridget, who had been ringside throughout the fight, cheering her on all the way. Bea had been surprised to see her there at first, not thinking it would be the sort of event she would want to attend, but she was marrying Franky, so in the doctor's case, appearances clearly were deceptive.

After a five minute break Bea and Kaz were called to the ring, Allie pulling the redhead to one side as she approached the ropes. "I need you to win this. There are so many things I want to do to you when we get home, and two orgasms just won't be enough" she whispered, sucking on the older woman's earlobe gently before stepping back and winking at her, loving the slight blush that had appeared on Bea's cheeks, and hoped that she had worked her up enough to put Kaz on her arse.

Stepping out from their respective corners they walked to the middle of the ring, touching gloves before the bell rang, indicating the start of the first round. Kaz was quickest off the mark, catching Bea on the side of her jaw. Fortunately for the redhead her fist didn't connect fully, but it cleared her mind and made her focus on the task at hand, beating Proctor. The first round was quite evenly matched, and both women were relieved when they heard the bell, allowing them a few seconds to catch their breath.

If it carried on like this it would come down to stamina, and Bea was pretty sure she had the upper hand there. She just had to make sure that Proctor didn't get a lucky shot in. Standing up, Bea glanced over to where her friends were standing, smiling as Boomer called out to her "Smash her face in Bea, the little bitch" she shouted, Shayne and Allie failing to contain their laughter as their friend jumped around, waving her fists in the air. A lot of people were intimidated by her when they first met her, but Boomer was a big softy, and incredibly loyal to her friends.

Stepping forward she got back in the zone, blocking out everything but the woman standing opposite her. Six minutes, all she needed to do was get through the next six minutes, had hopefully put Kaz on the deck. They moved around each other quickly, both women getting a few hits in, but neither of them managing to connect properly. As Bea went to jab at the blonde, she hooked her left arm under Bea's right, stepping in close before jerking her head forward, connecting with the redhead's cheekbone. Stumbling back, Bea's hand went to her face, swiping at the blood she found there. Luckily the bell sounded, bringing the second round to a close. As they returned to their corners, she heard the referee warning Proctor about the foul she had just committed. It hurt like a bitch, and Bea was pretty sure she'd have a bruise for a few days, but she wasn't at all surprised that Kaz had resulted to taking cheap shots at her. With a strike already against her, all Bea had to do was have another clean round, and she should take the win, assuming Proctor didn't try to break her face with her forehead again.

The bell sounding indicated the start of the third round, and Bea jumped up with a new found enthusiasm. She never thought the years of physical abuse that Harry subjected her to would ever be beneficial, but she was clearly handling this a lot better than Kaz was. Staying light on her feet, she dipped and weaved around the ring, waiting for an opportunity to strike. She was doing this for Allie, and every awful thing Proctor had ever said to her, or about her. Jabbing with her left hand, she managed to distract her opponent enough to get a decent shot in, the older blonde stumbling back into the ropes briefly before gaining her composure. Swinging her arm, Kaz's elbow connected with Bea's side, causing the redhead to double over in pain. The referee warned Kaz again, letting her know that if she committed one more foul then she would be disqualified. Smirking at Bea, she took a step back, allowing her to get her breath back, before taking another swing at her.

Sidestepping the incoming glove, Bea ducked out of the way of the second punch before landing a hit on the side of the blonde's head, causing her guard to drop. Making the most of the opportunity, the redhead tightened her core muscles, putting all her energy and strength into her right arm, and landed a textbook uppercut under Proctor's chin, sending her crashing to the floor. Wandering over to the farthest corner, Bea waited on the referee making the count. Ten seconds had never felt longer, but eventually he stopped the bout, awarding Bea the victory.

Turning to face her friends, she saw Allie climbing through the ropes before running over and throwing her arms around her. "Oh my god that was hot" the blonde said, kissing her girlfriend hard, not caring that she was all sweaty and everyone was staring at them

Breaking away after a minute or two, a blushing Bea took a step back, grabbed Allie's hand and led her out of the ring and over to their friends. She was over the moon that she had beaten Proctor, but that meant that she was up against Franky next. The tattooed brunette was her best friend, and the last thing she wanted was to go glove to glove with her, even if it was for charity. Heading back to her dressing room, Bea dropped down on the sofa, Allie taking a seat beside her, stroking up and down the redhead's arm as she turned to face her.

"Let me take a look at that for you" the blonde said as her fingers trailed lightly over the bruise that was starting to form under her girlfriend's eye

"I'm ok Alliecat. Don't worry, I've survived much worse. Does it make me look tough?"

"Like a total badass. And I'll always worry about you, so can it and let me take a look" Allie said, not allowing the redhead to side track her

"I love it when you're bossy" Bea replied, capturing Allie's lips as her hand ran through her girlfriend's soft blonde locks, holding her close. Smiling into the kiss when she heard the younger woman moan, Bea threw her leg over Allie's, straddling her on the sofa.

Pulling back slightly, Allie put her hand on her girlfriend's chest, keeping a bit of distance between them. "Stop trying to distract me and let me look at your eye"

"It's just a scratch, I'm fine" Bea replied, leaning forward and trying to kiss the blonde again, groaning in frustration when Allie leaned back

"I'm sure you are, but humour me. And if you don't behave I'm sleeping in Debbie's room tonight"

"You wouldn't"

"Do you really want to find out?"

"No, sorry. I'll behave, I promise"

"Good, now keep still while I clean this up" Allie replied, grabbing a sterile wipe and bathing the cut above the redhead's eye.

It was only small and didn't need stitches, she just didn't like the thought of her girlfriend being hurt in any way. Throwing the wipe in the bin, she leaned forward, placing a light kiss on the bruise under Bea's eye, before standing up and pulling her to her feet. They needed to head back out to their friends before Allie backtracked and locked the door to the redhead's dressing room. Bea needed to save her energy, especially having been on the receiving end of Proctor's underhand tactics. Her next bout would be a tough one, and she knew that going up against Franky wasn't something Bea wanted to do, not that the brunette was too crash hot about it either, but it would be interesting to see how they played it.

 _A/N: Thank you for all the positive comments, they really do keep me going when I hit a mental block. I've got another busy hockey weekend but am hoping to get the next chapter finished early next week if possible :)_


	47. Chapter 47

They headed back into the main arena to watch Will Jackson compete in his second fight. They were only a few seconds in, but he looked like he was in complete control, his opponent stumbling back against the ropes as he landed another blow to his head. Bea was surprised the other guy lasted until the end of the first round. He had been on the back foot from the start, and Will hadn't even broken into a sweat.

The bell had just rung bringing the first round to a close when Bea heard a voice beside her. Turning her head, she was surprised to see the chief standing next to her, watching the fight. "I should have had a little flutter on this one, Jackson was the underdog, although I can't understand why. You settling in ok Smith, no problems in the first week?" he asked

"All good chief. It feels a bit weird not going out on every call, and I kind of miss that, but I'm sure I'll get used to it"

"I struggled with that as well when I was in your position, but you will adjust, it takes a bit of time that's all. You're doing well tonight. I've got to say that I was a little surprised to see your name down on the list, I didn't think this would be your type of thing, although I suppose it is for charity"

"My partner Allie is the one organising the fundraiser events, and it's for a good cause. Plus I like a challenge"

"Is he here?"

"Who?" she asked, confused as to who her boss was referring to

"Ali"

"Oh right. Yeah, she's over there talking to Doyle" Bea replied, indicating over to the blonde, who was deep in conversation with Franky, not missing the shocked expression on his face

"Ah, I see. Well I think it's very admirable of you to support her. And it's good to see so many stations coming together for a good cause, it's great for morale. Hopefully I'll get an opportunity to thank her later, and good luck for the final Smith" he said, patting her shoulder before turning to walk away, embarrassed at making the assumption that her partner was male. He liked Smith, and she had potential to go far, he just hoped that the incident with Proctor in the ring earlier wouldn't add to the obvious tension between the two women.

"Thanks chief" Bea replied, smiling to herself as he disappeared into the crowd. The gossip about her and Allie obviously hadn't reached headquarters yet. Turning back around to face the ring, she watched on as Will floored his opponent a few seconds into the second round, comfortably taking the victory.

Fletch was up next, and despite wanting a bit of time to herself before she went glove to glove with Franky, she needed to be there supporting her colleague. There was a fifteen minute break after this fight, so at least she would have chance to clear her head before entering the ring again. Turning her head when she felt a hand slip into hers, she smiled at her girlfriend as she rested her head on her shoulder.

"I leave you for two minutes and another guy tries to steal you away" Allie joked. She had seen the guy approach her girlfriend, and by the air of authority that seemed to radiate off of him, assumed he was high up in the fire service.

"That was the chief, and he's really not my type"

"Glad to hear it. Wouldn't want to have to scare your boss off"

"He wants to talk to you later, although he was a little bit surprised when he saw you"

"Because I'm so irresistibly hot?" Allie asked, winking at the redhead

"Because you're so female" Bea replied, smirking at the look on her girlfriend's face, "…and so modest" she added, kissing the blonde softly.

It was time to head back out, and Allie could tell by the look in her girlfriend's face that she would rather be anywhere else right now. She knew that Franky was the last person that Bea wanted to fight, and she was pretty sure the tattooed brunette felt the same. The redhead had spent the last fifteen minutes pacing up and down the room, and looked like she was ready to bolt should the opportunity arise. Squeezing her hand, Allie pulled her in close so she could whisper into her ear. "I love you. And I'm proud of you, no matter what the outcome is"

"I love you too Alliecat, but I'll be glad when all this is over"

"Me too. I can't wait to get you all to myself" Allie replied, slipping her hand under her girlfriend's tight vest and caressing her stomach. She could feel the redhead start to relax as her fingers drew circles on her toned abs.

Allie loved how responsive Bea was to her touch. She had never experienced this with anyone before, not that she'd had many relationships before her girlfriend. And she had never wanted to touch anyone as much as she did Bea. It was as though there was a magnetic force drawing her to the older woman, and she wasn't always aware of it. Boomer had commented on it a few weeks ago, so she had been more conscious since then, but her friend had been right. Whenever Bea was within touching distance, Allie's hand would gravitate towards her, either taking her hand, playing with her hair, or running her fingers over the older woman's thigh, she would find a way to touch her.

She stayed close to the older woman as they walked across the room, their fingers locked together. Stopping at the side of the ring, Allie brought her girlfriend's hand up to her lips, kissing it gently. "Be careful, and I love you" she said, kissing the redhead on the cheek before letting go of her hand.

"I love you too Alliecat" Bea replied before turning around and jumping into the ring, Franky wandered over to her and throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry Red, I'll go easy on you" Franky said, trailing her finger down the side of the redhead's face before grabbing her jaw. There was no malice in it, and her touch was gentle, but to everyone outside the ring, it looked like she' just laid down the challenge.

"I'm not worried Doyle, I've seen your moves remember" Bea replied, pushing the brunette back slightly, smiling when Franky laughed and walked towards her corner.

They spent more time clinching than actually fighting in the first round, and the referee was getting frustrated. He couldn't even deduct points as they were both as bad as one another. After the bell had sounded he warned both of them, not that they seemed to care. He could tell by the way they had joked around with each other before the bout started that they were friends, and it was a charity event so could afford to go a little easy on them, he just hoped the next round would be a little bit more exciting.

Sitting down on her stool Bea turned to grab a drink of water, surprised to see Allie standing so close to the ropes.

"Enjoying your hug?" the blonde asked, smirking as Bea blushed

"I can't hit her, Allie. I know she's annoying as fuck some times, but she's my best friend, I just can't" Bea said, hoping her girlfriend would understand

"It's ok babe, I get it. Don't do anything you're not comfortable with. Now get back out there so I can carry on staring at that sexy arse" Allie replied, winking at the older woman before walking away and back to Boomer, Shayne and Bridget, leaving her girlfriend all flustered for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

Franky knew by the way Bea was moving around the ring that she had no intention of laying a punch on her, so decided to have a little bit of fun at her friend's expense. She didn't want to get into a full on fight with the redhead, suspecting that she would get her arse handed to her if they did, but a bit of a tussle wouldn't hurt. And if the jeering was anything to go by, the crowd would prefer that to what they were watching at the minute.

Moving her feet slightly Franky jabbed her fist, catching her unsuspecting friend on the chin and causing her to stumble back. The contact wasn't hard, but it had clearly come as a surprise to the redhead if the look on her face was anything to go by. Dancing around her slightly, Franky jabbed again, but this time Bea blocked it. It went on like this for a short while, and Franky was getting a little frustrated that the older woman hadn't taken a swing at her yet.

Turning things up a notch, Franky threw a combination of punches, and although not at full force, they were harder than the previous ones, but the redhead managed to block every one. Moving in closer, she brought her into a clinch, whispering into her ear. "Come on Red, give me something"

"I'm not going to hit you Franky"

"You sure about that"

"Positive" Bea replied, pushing back and putting a bit of distance between them. But Franky kept at her, jabbing, punching, and hoping for some kind of reaction.

Moving into another clinch, Franky brought her lips close to the redhead's ear so the referee couldn't hear her. "Blondie's looking hot tonight. I'm pretty sure she was eyeing me up earlier" she said, feeling the older woman tense

"Fuck you" Bea growled, feeling her anger rising. She trusted Allie, but the thought of her eyes on anyone else, especially Franky, felt like a kick in the gut.

"You think she would? I could do with one last fling before I tie the knot" Franky said, a smirk on her face as she watched her friend, knowing by the flash of anger in Bea's eyes that she had hit the right buttons.

A split second later Bea stepped back and the tattooed brunette felt a glove connect with her jaw, and it hurt. Maybe she had pushed her friend too far. Bringing Allie into it probably wasn't the best thing to do in hindsight, especially knowing how protective Bea was over the blonde, but she wanted a reaction from her, and she had gotten exactly that. Regaining her composure, Franky started to fight back, smirking at the redhead as they bobbed and weaved around the ring, a flow of punches from both women. Things were just starting to get interesting when the bell rang, ending the second round.

Walking back over to their respective corners, both women took a seat before grabbing a drink of water. Bea's eyes were on Franky, who smirked at her before looking out into the crowd. Following the brunette's line of sight, she was frustrated to see that Franky's gaze was fixed firmly on Allie, a predatory smirk on her face as she checked the blonde out. Feeling the fire burning in her chest, Bea looked at her girlfriend, finding her blue eyes staring straight back at her, full of love and longing. Allie was completely oblivious to whatever stunt Franky was trying to pull, and she felt her heartrate increase at the look in her girlfriend's eyes, that were focused on her, and only her. She loved it when Allie looked at her like she was the only one in the room. It made her feel cherished, loved, and more than a little bit aroused. The bell ringing brought Bea back out of her thoughts of blue eyes, blonde hair and tangled bedsheets, and back to the task at hand. Wiping that smug look off of Doyle's face.

Striding forward, Bea kept her guard up as Franky threw the first punch. She had an advantage here, knowing how impulsive and fiery the tattooed brunette was. All she needed to do was wait, and the opportunity would come. It didn't take long for Franky's concentration to slip, and Bea managed to capitalise on it, landing an impressive left hook on her jaw and causing her to stumble back against the ropes. The brunette was on the back foot after that, not managing to land more than a couple of punches. Bea was holding back, not wanting to hurt her friend, but she had to make it look like she was putting everything into it otherwise she would embarrass her, and to Franky, that would be worse than any cut or bruise.

The bell rang indicating the end of the third round, both women glad that it was over. Franky knew that she had lost the bout, and that the redhead had gone easy on her, not wanting to embarrass her, and for that she was grateful. The referee called it, awarding Bea the victory, and Franky pulled her into a hug. "Thanks for going easy on me" she said as she pulled back

"I didn't"

"That's bullshit Red, and we both know it, but I appreciate it. Would hate to embarrass myself in front of the missus. Now come on time for a beer, and I'm buying"

"Good. Oh and Franky"

"Yeah Red?"

"Talk about Allie like that again and I'll knock your head off" Bea said, ruffling her friends hair playfully. Once the initial red mist had cleared she had figured out what the tattooed brunette was up to, and they had been through so much over the years that she knew Franky would never go after her girlfriend like that. Plus Bridget had one hell of a temper, and would definitely knit her a new one if she did.

"My bad. It was a dick move, I know, but I had to do something to get you fired up" Franky replied, nudging the redhead's shoulder before heading for the bar.

Wandering over to her friend's, Bea slipped her arms around Allie's waist pulling the younger woman against her, kissing the blonde's neck as she felt her lean back into her, increasing the contact. Turning in her arms, Allie captured the redhead's lips in a soft, slow kiss, her hands running through Bea's red locks, holding her close.

"What was that for?" the redhead asked as their lips parted

"Because you looked so fucking hot up there, and I love you" Allie said, kissing her again

"I love you too Alliecat" the redhead replied, looking up as she felt her girlfriend pull back from her embrace, and spotting the chief heading their way.

She watched as he walked over to them, coming to a stop beside Allie. "I hear that I have you to thank for getting this rabble all together in one place. I've been trying for years and it never seemed to work, so well done. It's been an enjoyable evening. And I think what you're doing for the charity is very admirable. I'd like to help if I can" the chief said, addressing the blonde

"Thank you, and I'm glad you had a good night. We've got everything arranged now, but there are still a few tickets available for the auction. Some of the national cricket team will be there if that's something you'd be interested in" Allie replied, feeling a little nervous about talking to one of her girlfriend's bosses. It didn't help that Bea had stepped away and was now deep in conversation with Boomer

"I love cricket. Do you think there would be any chance of me getting my shirt signed?" he asked, sounding like a kid at Christmas

"I'm sure that could be arranged. I'll speak to my brother, he's one of their coaches"

"That would make my year, thank you. I'd better let you get back to your friend's, it was nice to meet you Allie"

"You too, and let Bea know if you want any tickets" the blonde said, hoping he would purchase some

"I'll email her in the morning once I know how many I'll need. Enjoy the rest of your evening" he replied, patting her on the shoulder before walking away. Turning around, Allie walked over to her girlfriend, slipping her hand in hers.

The event wrapped up an hour later, with Will Jackson taking victory in the men's final. It had been a good night for Wentworth station, and they were happy to be leaving with the bragging rights, until the next event anyway. It was another half an hour before Bea and Allie left, their friends staying behind to help them clear up. Jumping in the car, Allie started the ignition and pulled out of the car park. Reaching over she placed her hand on Bea's leg, her fingers running up and down the inside of her girlfriend's denim clad thigh, the redhead's eyes closing as a soft whimper escaped her lips. Allie felt the pull again, the one that had been there most of the night, and she couldn't wait to get Bea home.

They arrived home just after midnight, and headed straight for the bedroom. It had been a long evening for both of them, and they were happy to have a few hours alone finally. Allie had been worked up all night. Watching Bea in her boxing gear had been bad enough, but when she had fought Proctor, holy fuck. She wanted to climb in the ring, rip her clothes off and take her right there. She could see it in Bea's eyes every time the bell rang and she looked her way. She was doing it for her, and all the shit Kaz had been saying about her. She had never felt so safe, so protected as she had since she had met the redhead, and knowing that she was up there, defending her honour, made her heart race and her underwear damp.

Bea had just closed the door to their bedroom when she found herself pinned against it, her girlfriend's lips all over her neck and jaw as she slipped her hand under the older woman's shirt. Running her fingers through Allie's blonde locks, she pulled her in and crashed their lips together as she turned around and pushed the younger woman back against the door, her leg slipping between Allie's as she pressed up against her.

It was after lunch when they woke the following day, having been up most of the night. Allie had wanted to keep her promise to her girlfriend, and after she had lasted eight rounds in total knew they would be in for a long night, not that she minded. The blonde had only managed to reward her for five of those rounds, as Bea was unable to keep her hands to herself and kept turning the tables, causing Allie to scream her name several times.

Allie had woken up from a particularly graphic dream about the redhead sleeping soundly beside her in the early hours, and couldn't stop her hand from reaching out and stroking her girlfriend's toned stomach. She loved how the older woman's muscles would twitch under her touch, even when she was fast asleep. She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realised that Bea had woken up and was watching her.

Bea could feel a gentle touch on her skin, and had initially thought that she was dreaming until she heard the soft moan coming from her girlfriend's lips. She was exhausted from the lack of sleep, and the strenuous activities, both in and out of the ring, but as she opened her eyes and studied the blonde beside her, she found another burst of energy. Making the most of the younger woman's distraction, Bea flipped her over quickly before straddling her, and kissing her hard.

"Bea…oh god" Allie moaned as her girlfriend kissed her way down between her breasts and across her stomach.

She could feel the heat rising with every touch, every kiss. She couldn't get enough of Bea, and she still found it hard to believe that this woman, who could turn her into a puddle of raging hormones, make her lose control completely with a touch of her hand or the flick of her tongue, was the same woman that had been so nervous around her, and so incredibly shy when they were alone together the first time. It made Allie's heart soar knowing that she was the only one who had ever gotten to see this side of the beautiful redhead, the only one Bea had ever touched, ever loved like this, and she had no intention of giving that up. Ever. They had fallen asleep again while later, after tiring themselves out again, the blonde wrapped around her girlfriend and her head resting on her chest.

The early afternoon light streaming in through the curtains had drawn both women from their peaceful slumber, and Bea had been surprised when she looked at the clock and saw that it was almost two. Turning over so she was facing her girlfriend, she studied the blonde as her eyes closed briefly, before opening again, her sleepy gaze fixing on her as she smiled lazily.

"What time does your shift start?" Bea asked, her voice gravelly from sleep

"Six. Why?" Allie asked, running her fingers along the redhead's collar bone

"Just wondered, no reason" the older woman replied, turning away slightly, trying to hide the blush that was spreading across her face. The second she felt Allie's touch the fire was back again. This was ridiculous, what was wrong with her. They had spent most of the night making love and she still wanted, no, needed more. Needed to feel Allie writhing around below her, her back arching off the bed as she chased her touch, their eyes locked as the blonde called her name over and over again. She was embarrassed. She was thirty eight and behaving like a horny teenager.

Allie could tell by the look in her girlfriend's eyes exactly what she was thinking about, and found it so adorable that she still got embarrassed about things like this. "There must be a reason you asked" she said, sitting up so she could look into her girlfriend's eyes. "You can tell me anything babe. Please don't be embarrassed around me, especially after what we spent most of the night doing"

"I want...I, please don't make me say it" Bea said, her cheeks colouring again. Sensing Allie wasn't going to let her off she continued, "I want you...again. I'm sorry...I..."

"Bea, don't ever apologise for wanting me. And for the record, I want you all the time ok. Do you have any idea how much self-control it takes for me to not do what I want to do to you most of the time? I've been wet for you since the day we met"

"Really?"

"Is it not obvious? Let me show you" Allie said, rolling over so she was laid on top of the redhead, before taking Bea's hand and moving it down her body and between her legs.

"Oh god Allie..." Bea moaned as her fingers slipped inside the younger woman. She was soaking wet, and despite her earlier embarrassment, she couldn't wait any longer.

Pulling her fingers out, she added another before thrusting back into her girlfriend, the blonde crying out as she rolled her hips, increasing the pressure. Stilling her movements, her fingers still buried deep inside the blonde, Bea rolled them over, coming to rest on top of her girlfriend before picking up the pace again.

Allie's fingers tangled in her hair as she brought the redhead down, crashing their lips together, moaning into her mouth as she felt Bea's thumb circling her clit.

Kissing her way along Allie's jaw, Bea sucked on her ear lobe before leaning in closer. "I love being inside you, filling you completely"

"Oh fuck…yeah?"

"Yeah. I love how your body trembles when I do this" the redhead said, curling her fingers deep inside her girlfriend, her body jerking and trembling in response

"Bea…feels so good"

"I love how you taste" Bea said, removing her fingers and bringing them up to her mouth, licking them clean before slipping them back into the blonde

"Please Bea…I need you" Allie begged. The redhead was driving her wild, and she loved it when she talked to her as she fucked her. She knew that she wouldn't last long, and while part of her was begging for release, the other part never wanted this feeling to end. She was addicted to Bea, and no amount of rehab would ever change that, not that she wanted to.

"Oh…Bea…" she cried out as the redhead's mouth clamped around her right nipple, her teeth grazing over the sensitive bud

"And I love it when you call my name as I make you come" Bea said, her voice low as she nipped and licked her way along the blonde's collar bone before locking on her pulse point

"I'm yours. Only you, no one else…ever" Allie moaned as she felt her orgasm building and her stomach muscles tighten

"My Alliecat...come for me baby" Bea groaned, her head buried in Allie's neck as her fingers continued to thrust deeper inside

"Fuck…Bea" Allie cried out as her orgasm shot through her, her body twisting and jerking off the bed, her girlfriend's fingers still buried deep inside her, drawing it out. Some people said that they saw stars, but Allie saw constellations, and as the redhead's fingers curled inside her, she felt a second, stronger orgasm tear through her body, her eyes slamming shut as she screamed Bea's name again, before collapsing down on the bed, gasping for air.

Removing her fingers slowly, Bea kissed her girlfriend gently before laying down beside her, her head resting on her chest, Allie's heartbeat hammering in her ear. "I love you beautiful girl" She said as she held her tight, never wanting to let go.

After taking a shower Allie had just enough time for a quick bite to eat before she had to leave. She really should have gotten out of bed earlier but she couldn't drag herself away from her girlfriend. Her legs were still a little unsteady, she ached, and was completely exhausted, but it had been worth it. She didn't want to leave Bea, but knew that a few hours apart would be good for both of them. It had been so intense earlier that they had both cried after coming together, for what felt like the hundredth time. Allie was worried that she was becoming too dependent on the redhead, and knew that if she ever left her that it would completely destroy her.

Neither of them had realised how late it had gotten, and when Allie had jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to grab a quick shower, Bea threw some clothes on and headed downstairs to make her some dinner. She couldn't keep the smile off her face, and if anyone were to see her, they would know exactly what she'd spent the last few of hours doing, not that she cared. Allie was incredible, and had opened her up to a whole new world of experiences. It still surprised her how quickly the blonde had gotten her to open up, especially about Harry. There was just something about her that called to Bea, and despite her insecurities, she would hold on to her, and never let go.

Allie had been a work for a couple of hours when Oliver called. He wanted to let Bea know that both he and Regan would be at the festival but asked her not to say anything to his sister, wanting it to be a surprise. She was glad they were coming to visit, and she knew that Allie would be excited to see him, but she couldn't help the twinge of sadness that tugged at her. She hadn't seen her family in over six months, and with starting a new job wouldn't be able to make the trip for a while. They still spoke on the phone regularly but Bea was aware that her gran wasn't getting any younger, and hated being so far away. After letting Oliver know she would add them to the guest list, and directions as to how to get in, she hung up, her thoughts going back to her gran. Grabbing the phone again she checked the time, making sure it wasn't too late before calling, Edith picking up on the third ring.

She felt better after they had spoken, and was happy to know that everyone was doing well, although she couldn't help but feel like her gran was keeping something from her. Not that she would ever get it out of her, the older woman was the definition of devious, although never in a malicious way. She was so different from her Mum, so strong and independent, and Bea was glad that she had inherited those traits, even if they did take far too long to kick in with Harry.

Grabbing her sketchbook and a beer, she wandered through into the lounge and took a seat on the sofa, Cormack jumping up and snuggling up beside her, his head resting on her leg. Debbie called a while later to let her mum know she would be coming home Friday evening so she could go to the festival. A few of her fellow students had tickets as well and were looking forward to seeing Allie and the guys play. The younger Smith had shown them the video that Shayne had sent her from their gig at the Melbourne Uni student union a couple of months ago and they had wanted to see them live ever since. Debbie was really proud of the blonde. The way she had turned her grief over the loss of her friend into something positive said a lot about the type of person she was. And the younger Smith was so thankful that she had come into her mum's life.

Bea was looking forward to introducing her daughter to Allie's brother and his wife. She was planning on spending the rest of her life with the blonde, and it would be good for Debbie to get to know Allie's family. She hoped that at some point she could introduce them to her gran and Oscar, but that would have to wait for another time.

The bar had been busy and Allie was late taking her break. Racing through into the locker room, she scrolled through her contacts until she found the number she was looking for, before pressing call. She was a little concerned that it would be too late, with the time difference, but when Edith answered, it was obvious from the noise in the background that she wasn't tucked up in bed.

She had been surprised when she had picked up a message from Bea's gran earlier that afternoon, not realising she even had her number, although she found out that Debbie had been responsible for that, not that she minded. She had a soft spot for the fiery older woman, despite her somewhat questionable interrogation techniques. But she couldn't hold that against her, especially as it was only because she was so protective over Bea

"Allie, nice of you to call. I thought you'd forgotten me" Edith joked

"Sorry Edith, work's been crazy and this is the first chance I've had to take a break. I'm not disturbing you am I, I can call you tomorrow if that would be better"

"Of course not, I'm over at Oscar's restaurant and Mickey's keeping my scotch glass full. I need your help with something"

"Ok sure, anything you need"

"We're flying over on Thursday afternoon were wondering if you could find us somewhere to stay"

"Come and stay with us" Allie offered. Liz would probably let her and Bea stay in the flat for a few days so her girlfriend's family could use the house

"I don't want Bea to know we're coming. Mickey got us tickets to your festival and I want to surprise her. Plus you'll only keep me awake with all the sex I'm sure you're still having" Edith replied, causing Allie to laugh out loud

"Not denying it I see" the older woman said

"Of course not, she makes me happy. And I'm so glad you're coming over. Bea was only saying the other day how much she missed you all, and with her promotion she won't be able to get over to see you for a few months. Text me your flight details and I'll arrange a pick up for you and book you in somewhere nice"

"I'll get Oscar or Mickey to do it, can't get on with those text message things. I end up with weird smiley faces everywhere, and my phone keeps correcting my cussing, fucking technology! Anyway, I'll let you get back to work, Mickey's just ordered me another drink and their new bartender's really fit"

"Go get him tiger, and I'll see you soon" Allie replied before hanging up, chuckling to herself. Bea's gran really was something else, and she knew her girlfriend would be stoked to see them all, she just hoped she could keep it a secret.

 _A/N: Thanks again for all the feedback, and apologies for the delay in posting. This weekend has taken a bit of getting over! :)_


	48. Chapter 48

Allie had called Edith the following day to let her know she would pick them up from the airport. Luckily Bea was working on Thursday so she wouldn't have to make excuses for her absence. After receiving the flight details from Mickey she booked them a hotel, emailing the confirmation through to Oscar's wife. She glad they were coming to visit, and hoped that one day she could introduce them to her brother and his wife. It would be great to have all of their family together, but the distance between everyone made it difficult.

Parking up, Allie headed into the arrivals lounge to wait for her girlfriend's family. She was looking forward to seeing them again, and knew Bea would be over the moon when they turned up at the festival on Saturday. She hated having secrets, and after the incident with Danny and the drugs, had promised to never keep anything from Bea, but this was different, and she was sure the redhead would understand. She hadn't been waiting long when she saw them walking towards her, Edith pulling her into a bone crushing hug as she kissed her cheek. She was surprisingly strong for her age, and Allie had been shocked when Bea had first told her how old her gran was.

"I swear you get more beautiful by the day, there's no wonder my granddaughters so happy"

"Yeah well, she's not the only one that's happy. How are you?" Allie said, blushing at the compliment

"I woke up this morning so I can't complain" the older woman replied, slipping her arm through Allie's as the blonde led them to the car.

Pulling up outside the hotel, she cut the ignition before stepping out, walking around to the passenger side to help Edith get out. Oscar had picked one of Edith's bags up, but there were still another two, the older woman insisting that she liked to be prepared for everything. Grabbing the other two, Allie led her girlfriend's family through the lobby and to the reception desk, waiting until they were settled before heading back home.

She was on her way back when Bea called, glad that her girlfriend hadn't called when her family was in the car. She sounded tired, and Allie was glad they would have a couple of days together after the festival. She had spoken to Will when they first started planning the fundraiser and had booked a few days off for her girlfriend, on the down low of course. Will had made sure that it would still stand once she was promoted. She had thought about taking the redhead away for a few days, but with her family being here, decided they could do that another time.

Arriving home, she headed through into the rehearsal room that had ended up being more like a studio. They had finished it a couple of weeks ago, but the conversion hadn't been without its problems. The main one being Allie coming home from work one evening to find the contractor hitting on her girlfriend. Bea was completely oblivious to it, chatting away to her like she was just being friendly, but the blonde could see straight through her little act. She kept finding reasons to touch the redhead, pretending to show her things, and when she thought Bea wasn't looking, her eyes would roam over her body. Allie had arrived home, and seeing the truck parked in the drive, headed through to check out the progress. What she hadn't expected was to find the contractor checking her girlfriend out, and she wasn't even being subtle about it.

Crossing the room, Allie had stopped behind the redhead, wrapped her arms around her waist, and pulled her against her, kissing the older woman's neck before glaring at the other woman in the room. The contractor had just smirked at Allie, and continued to address Bea, as though the blonde wasn't even in the room. She had felt the anger rising, but when Bea had turned to her, her eyes sparkling as they locked on her lips, she felt it disperse in an instant, a feeling of longing replacing it. Allie hated the thought of that woman being at the house when Bea was home alone, but she trusted the redhead, and knew she would never cheat on her. Having said that, she was glad when the work was finally finished, and had been shocked by the conversion. She had been expecting a bit of dry wall and a lick of paint, but standing there, in what can only be described as a mini studio, she couldn't stop the tears escaping her eyes, no matter how hard she fought against it.

This must have cost her girlfriend a fortune, and she had felt extremely guilty that she couldn't spoil Bea the way she did her. She had been quiet for the rest of the evening, the redhead eventually calling her out on it when they were laid in bed together later that evening.

"Come on, spit it out. I know there's something on your mind" the redhead said, her fingers running through Allie's blonde locks

"I just feel guilty that you're spending your money on me. Especially since I can't return the favour"

"I like doing things for you, and I don't expect anything in return. Plus I love watching you play, so I'm being entirely selfish on this one"

"I know you don't expect anything, but I feel bad that I can't spoil you like you deserve"

"Just being here with you is more than I could ever ask for. I just need you Allie, nothing else" the older woman replied, kissing her slowly. She hated that Allie felt like she needed to repay her for everything. But she given that she had to learn to take care of herself from such a young age, it wasn't surprising. She just hoped that one day the blonde would be able accept it for what it was.

As she glanced around the room, Allie's eyes were drawn to the sofa by the far wall. The morning after her little confession she still felt bad, and Bea had suggested that if she wanted to repay her so badly, then she could give her a private performance of one of her songs in her new studio. Allie had jumped at the chance. She loved the way her girlfriend looked at her when she played. The way her gaze would subconsciously drift down to her fingers, and her eyes would turn almost black with desire. It drove Allie crazy, and had resulted in some post performance activities on that very sofa. Now every time she walked into the room, her eyes would gravitate to the piece of furniture, and her stomach would flutter.

She needed to work on a song she had written specifically for the festival. It was going to be a difficult one to get through, and she hadn't performed it in front of anyone else yet, not sure if she would be able to go through with it when the time came. She took a break a couple of hours later, her mind wandering back to the redhead that held her heart. She hated to think what her life would be like if she hadn't come along, and if she was being honest, wasn't sure that shed still be here. Bea had saved her life in more ways than one, and she was so, completely in love with her.

It was her last shift before the weekend, and wanting to tie in with her girlfriend's schedule, she ended up working the same night as Kim. It was bound to happen at some point, and she couldn't avoid her forever, but it still made the blonde a little bit uncomfortable. Her raven haired colleague had been quiet for most of their shift, and Allie couldn't work out if that was a good thing or not. She got her answer ten minutes after closing, when she was in the back checking the stock. Liz was wanting to put the order in early the next morning so had asked her to make a list of everything they were running low on. She had just finished checking the gin when she felt herself being pushed forward against the racking, her face pressed against one of the boxes on the shelf. Before she realised what was happening, she felt a hand slip under her shirt and cup her left breast, tweaking her nipple through the fabric of her bra.

"I've seen the way you look at me when she's not around. I know you want me in the same way I want you"

Pushing back, Allie took a step to the side and out of Kim's reach. She could feel her anger rising. How dare she come in here and put her hands on her like that, let alone imply that she wanted this. "First of all I don't look at you in any way, and second, the only woman's hands I want on me are Bea's, my girlfriend. In case you've forgotten"

"How can I forget when she's always here, watching you. She clearly doesn't trust you, why else would she spend all her free time sitting in a dump like this"

"She trusts me completely, and I trust her. Not that it's any of your business. I'm not interested in anything you have to offer. I'm happy, and Bea is the only one I want, the only one I'll ever want. So do us both a favour and stay the fuck away from me" Allie replied her voice sharp, before turning to walk away

Tugging on the hem of her shirt, Kim pulled it up and over her head before dropping it onto the floor, having removed her bra before entering the store room. Grabbing the blonde's arm, she spun her around, placing her hand on her exposed breast. Jumping back and removing her hand as though she'd been burnt, Allie ran to the door, throwing it open and racing back into the bar. The stock take would have to wait, she had more important things to worry about, like how the fuck she was going to explain this to her girlfriend.

Five minutes later Kim wandered back out, a smug grin on her face as she walked behind the bar and poured herself a drink. Downing it, she slammed the glass down on the bar, shattering it before fixing her gaze on the blonde.

"I can't wait to see her face when I tell her how you pushed me up against the wall and fucked me. How you begged me to touch you, to make you come" she said as she walked towards the door, her eyes never leaving Allie's.

"Enjoy the rest of your night Novak. The shit's going to hit the fan real soon" she added, before walking out

"Fuck…" Allie yelled to the empty room. She needed to explain to her girlfriend, and she needed to do it fast. She just hoped the redhead would believe her. She had no idea what she had done to the raven haired woman to make her act like this, but she wasn't about to let her hurt Bea, in any way.

She had hardly slept the previous night, worried that her girlfriend wouldn't believe that she hadn't done anything to encourage Kim. She didn't want there to be any tension between them, especially not with her the redhead's family being around. And the next couple of days were going to be stressful enough as it is, without them fighting. She needed to talk to someone, and her first thought was Franky. She knew Bea better than anyone, and hopefully would be able to give her some advice. She must have dozed off at some point, as the next thing she felt was the mattress dipping slightly, and strong arms wrapping around her. Even Bea's warm body pressed up against her couldn't relax Allie, her mind racing with all kinds of different scenario's. She had no idea what Kim's nest move was but there was no way that she'd leave things alone. She had been goading the redhead for weeks, even if Allie had been oblivious to it at the start, and there was no way she would let the vindictive little bitch ruin the best thing in her life.

Allie hadn't managed to get away all morning, and her head felt like it was on a fairground ride. Making some excuse about needing to catch up with the guys for an hour prior to their set the following day, she headed out, and over to Franky's place, hoping her friend would say something to reassure her. She spent an hour with Franky, filling her in on what had happened the previous evening at work. The brunette had suggested that she leave it until after the festival, as they were both under enough pressure as it was. Plus they had a few days off together, and Bea would be more relaxed, and less likely to lose her shit. She knew that her girlfriend would be upset when she told her, even though she hadn't done anything wrong, and she just hoped that the redhead would see it for what it was. Some fucked up bitch trying to screw with them.

Feeling a little better now she had talked it through with Franky, she headed home, calling at the bar on her way to check in with Liz about what time they needed to access the site in the morning. Pushing the door open, she spotted Kim instantly, a smug grin plastered on her face when she realised who had just walked in. Ignoring her, Allie headed straight for the far end of the bar, and Liz, asking the older blonde if she could speak to her in private.

Heading through into the office, Allie couldn't stop the smile from creeping on her face as she looked at the wall, her mind going back to the night Bea had her pinned against it, her fingers doing their magic. Blushing slightly as she felt a strong tug in her lower abdomen, she cleared her throat, and her head, before concentrating on the task at hand, confirming the details for tomorrow.

After sorting everything out with Liz, she headed to the locked room, having left her jacket there the previous night. Opening the locker, she felt the air leave her lungs. Pinned to the inside of the door was a grainy image of her and Kim. The quality wasn't great, and it looked like a still from a video, but she could clearly make out her hand on the other woman's breast. The image had been taken at the optimum moment, making it look like Allie was the one instigating things. Looking down, she saw a note stuck to the bottom of the image. Recognising Kim's writing, she grabbed it, her stomach churning as she read.

 ** _Great photo, the angle really brings out the blue in your eyes. There are more where this one came from, and if you don't want your girlfriend to see them then meet me at the back of the bar tomorrow at midnight xx_**

This wasn't good, and there was no way that she would be blackmailed by that fucker. Allie wasn't due back at work until Wednesday, so at least she would have a few days to explain everything to her girlfriend before she bumped into Kim. Grabbing her jacket, she tore the photo down before screwing it up and throwing it in the bin. Wandering back through the bar, she headed for the door, glaring at Kim as she threw her a wink. Walking out of the bar, she jumped in the car, resting her head back against the seat as she slammed her hands against the steering wheel in frustration.

The day of the festival had arrived, and Allie was a bundle of nerves, for more than one reason. She hadn't slept well again, the situation with Kim keeping her awake long after her girlfriend had fallen asleep. On top of that, she was worried that something would go wrong, and that the event would be a disaster, and then there was the small matter of their performance later that evening. It would be the biggest crowd that they had ever played to, and knowing Bea's family would be out there watching her was making it ten times worse. They had arrived on site just after nine, wanting to make sure that everything was on track. Allie had wanted the redhead to stay in bed but she had insisted on going with her.

Bea knew her girlfriend was nervous, and it wasn't just the event that was worrying her. The blonde always worried before a performance, but she was worse this time. She really did have no idea how good she was, and maybe she was a little bit biased, but Allie was so much better than most of the singers she heard on the radio, especially when they were forced to sing without their beloved auto tune. She had a feeling that there was more to it than just the festival though. Her girlfriend had been quiet the previous day, and despite assuring her that nothing was wrong, Bea couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was coming.

A few hours later, once Allie was happy that everything was on track, she headed through into the backstage area, her hand in Bea's as they crossed the park. She had told Mickey to send her a message when they were on their way over so she could arrange for someone to bring them through to the back stage area and surprise the redhead. Allie was in the Portakabin assigned to their band when Mickey called, letting her know that they were outside the rear entrance. Bea had said something about nipping to the bathroom then grabbing them something to eat so she was alone when the call came through. Heading out, she snuck around the back and over to the rear gate, where she saw her girlfriend's family waiting. Calling over to the security guy to let them in, she handed each of them an access all areas pass before leading them back towards their cabin.

Bea had nipped to the bathroom quickly before heading off to find Oliver and Regan. They had gone to the wrong entrance, but as the event hadn't started yet, it was easy for her to spot them. Wandering over to the gate, she let them in before handing over the passes that would get them into the backstage area. Grabbing a snack for her girlfriend as they passed one of the stalls, Bea led them through the barriers and towards the bands cabin.

Stopping along the way to grab a gin and tonic for Edith from one of the bars, they were rounding the corner that led back to the band area when Allie saw Bea walking towards them, Oli and Regan beside her. Locking eyes with her girlfriend, they both started to laugh at the situation. Bea had clearly been put in the same predicament as she had, her brother wanting to surprise her as well. Shaking her head, she continued to walk towards the redhead when Edith spoke, stopping all three of them in their tracks. "Hey Allie, who's the hot blonde with Bea?" she asked, Mickey laughing at the look of horror on Allie's face

"That would be Oliver, my big brother. And the woman beside him is Regan…his wife" Allie replied, smiling to herself at the look of disappointment that flashed over the older woman's face.

"Does she mind sharing?" Edith asked, a twinkle in her eye as she winked at Allie before laughing.

Continuing over to the cabin, Allie made a mental note to warn her brother about being alone with Bea's gran. She was harmless, but if she came at him without prior warning he may run for the hills.

They all met up outside the cabin, Edith heading straight for Oliver before Allie had a chance to give him a heads up. Wandering over to her girlfriend, Allie pulled her to one side quickly, throwing her arms around her before leaning in to whisper in her ear. "We have a slight problem babe" she said

"What's wrong Alliecat?" the older woman asked

"Edith's got her eye on somebody"

"Already? She's only just got here"

"Tell me about it, but it gets worse"

"Oh god, what's she done now?" the redhead asked

Nodding her head towards Edith, who was standing far too close to an uncomfortable looking Oliver, Allie laughed at the look on her girlfriend's faced.

"Fuck. I'm so sorry, I'll deal with her" Bea replied, watching on as Regan laughed at her husband's discomfort

"Nah, leave her for a bit, Regan doesn't seem to mind" Allie replied, kissing the redhead quickly before heading over to try and rescue her brother, for now anyway.

Their families spent the next half hour getting to know each other before the festival started, although it wasn't long enough for Edith's liking, the older woman insisting on sitting beside Oli on the small sofa in the cabin. Bea had apologised to Regan several times, but she found the whole situation quite amusing, taking great pleasure in seeing her husband squirm. Bea was happy that they were all getting on well, and her girlfriend seemed a little more relaxed than she had earlier, although there was clearly still something on her mind. She decided to leave it for now, and let her get through the day. Maybe she was reading too much into it, and it was just pre performance nerves, and if not, Allie would come to her when she was ready.

The gates had opened an hour ago, and it was time to officially open the event. Taking to the stage, Allie looked out over the crowd, and instantly wished that she hadn't. She could feel her heart beating out of her chest, and her hands were shaking. Glancing over to the side of the stage, she saw both of their families, standing with their friends. Bea was standing slightly off to the side, making sure she was in Allie's eye line as she spoke. She had asked her girlfriend to make sure she was visible, knowing it would calm her down. It was bad enough playing to a large crowd, but having to stand there and speak…that was a whole different animal.

She had been surprised when Julie and Sara from the shelter had asked her to introduce the event, the blonde assuming they would want to do it. Walking over to the microphone stand in the centre of the stage, Allie took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves, before speaking

"Thank you to everyone who has bought a ticket for today's event. This is something that is very personal to me, and all profits will go direct to the shelter. Your generosity and support will go a long way towards helping thousands of women, and as a former resident, that support can be the difference between life and death. I was one of the lucky ones, someone very special came into my life when I was at my lowest, and she gave me a purpose again. But not everyone is that lucky, and the work that Jackie and Sara do, along with all the volunteers at the shelter is priceless, but they can't do that without a building for the women to call home. And that's where each and every one of you come in. So eat, drink, dance, and party along to some of the best local talent, who have generously given up their time to play for us today. And on behalf of everyone at the shelter, thank you for your support. It means more than you could ever know"

Hearing the applause ring out, she smiled before turning and walking off the stage, and straight over to her girlfriend, Bea brushing away a stray tear before pulling the younger woman into a hug.

They wandered around the festival site hand in hand, their families chatting away like they had known each other for years, and Allie couldn't help but smile. Having been separated from her family for so long, she was happy that her brother and Regan seemed to like Bea's family. They hadn't seen Debbie yet, the young brunette was still asleep when they had left that morning. Allie was looking forward to introducing mini Bea to Oli. She was nervous about meeting Debbie's friends though, not wanting to do anything to embarrass the young brunette. She didn't have much time to think about it, as she spotted her heading their way, four others following close behind.

Debbie's friends turned out to be pretty cool, and Allie found it amusing that two of them had huge crushes on Ash. She could see where they were coming from, and he did have the whole Kurt Cobain, surfer look going on, but he was more like a little brother to her, and so not her type. Allie had offered to introduce them later, and they hadn't stopped talking about it since. She would need to warn Ash first, but she knew he would be in his element. He had just started seeing somebody, but it wasn't serious, and he was the biggest flirt around, other than Franky of course. Although since her engagement, the tattooed brunette had toned it down considerably, taking to hitting on Bea instead. Allie found the whole thing hilarious, and her girlfriend looked adorable when she blushed, although she had flirted back a few nights ago, and thrown Franky completely off her game.

Allie had messaged Ash, asking him and the guys to meet them by the backstage bar, Debbie managing to sneak her friends in while Allie distracted the security guy, much to Bea's amusement. They were already there when Allie rounded the corner, her bandmate's groupies following her excitedly. They hung out for a while, Ash spending some time with Debbie's friends. She owed him big time for this, and the beers would be on her later, not that he seemed to mind the attention.

Leaving their families in the VIP area, Allie took Bea's hand and led her through into the main arena, wanting to watch the next band with the rest of the crowd. Plus it would give them a bit of time alone together. As much as she loved having both their families here, it was exhausting. And she just wanted a bit of time just the two of them before she had to go and get ready for their performance. Weaving her way through the crowd, Allie came to a stop in front of the stage. Pulling her girlfriend in, she stood close behind her, wrapping her arms around the redhead as they danced to the music, her chin resting on Bea's shoulder.

Bea was happy to have a bit of time alone with her girlfriend, although feeling her breasts pressed tight against her back, as she moved with the music was making her temperature rise. Her skin was burning where it came into contact with the younger woman's body, and it took all her effort to control her breathing. Someone knocking into them from the side caused the blonde's lips to ghost over her neck, and as hard as she tried, Bea couldn't stop the gasp escaping her lips. Allie would have missed it if they hadn't been standing so close, but the sound coming from her girlfriend's lips sent a shock of electricity straight to her core.

Turning her head when she felt the blonde stepping back slightly, putting a bit of distance between them, Bea looked at her girlfriend questioningly. Her eyes fixed on Allie's blue pools as she leaned in closer so she could whisper in her ear.

"If we stand that close I can't promise that my hands won't wander. I want you so much right now" the younger woman said, before kissing her quickly and stepping back, her eyes darker than usual. Smiling to herself, Bea took the blondes hand in hers, glad that she wasn't the only one affected.

Bea and Debbie had gone out into the VIP area with their families and the young Smith's friends, leaving Allie and the guys to get ready for their performance. Their equipment was already stage side and they had just received the call letting them know they needed to be making their way to the stage. Pulling the blonde to one side, Ash checked with Allie that she was still wanting to perform her song. He knew that she was nervous, but was sure it would be incredible. He was extremely fond of her, and also very jealous, wishing he could write like she could.

The crowd were responding well to them, and the guys were buzzing. They had played a mixture of original songs and well known covers, wanting to create a good atmosphere. Allie was nervous about the next song. She had written it just after Lexi died, and it was very personal to her. This would be the only time she would perform it, and while she had worked through the melody with the guys, they hadn't heard the lyrics yet. She hadn't even shared this one with Bea as she wasn't sure, when it came down to it, if she could even go through with it, and didn't want to disappoint her girlfriend. Grabbing the mic stand, she turned slightly and addressed the crowd.

"This next song is very personal to me. I lost a friend recently, just when she was starting to get her life back on track. The guys at the shelter changed her life, but unfortunately she never got to experience all the wonderful things I know were waiting for her out there. She was on the right track, and I'm glad that she got to experience the kindness and commitment of these people, even if it was only for a short time. Some people aren't so lucky, and that's what we want to change. I'm going to shut up now, and we'll get back to the party soon. But Lexi, this one's for you….fly high" Allie said, looking up to the sky briefly before turning to face her girlfriend, the redhead wiping the tears from her eyes as she smiled, lovingly, at Allie. Turning back around, she nodded to the guys before talking hold of the mic stand and started to sing.

 ** _White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste_**

 ** _Lights gone, days end  
Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men_**

 ** _And they say  
She's in the class A team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since eighteen  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries_**

 ** _And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
'Cause we're just under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple grams  
And she don't want to go outside, tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly, for angels to fly_**

Bea couldn't stop the tears falling down her cheeks, and she had given up trying. Allie's words were so beautiful, so raw, and she was so incredibly proud of her. She had no idea how the blonde was holding it together, and looking to the side, could see Oli's eyes filling up as he watched his sister bare her soul on the stage. Feeling eyes on her, she turned back to face the blonde, smiling in encouragement as she continued to captivate the crowd.

 __ _  
_ _ **Ripped gloves, raincoat  
Tried to swim and stay afloat  
Dry house, wet clothes**_

 _ **Loose change, bank notes  
Weary-eyed, dry throat  
Call girl, no phone**_

 _ **And they say  
She's in the class A team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since eighteen  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries**_

 _ **And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
'Cause we're just under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple grams  
But she don't want to go outside, tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
Its too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
An angel will die  
Covered in white  
Closed eye  
And hoping for a better life  
This time, we'll fade out tonight  
Straight down the line**_

 _ **And they say  
She's in the class A team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since eighteen  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries**_

 _ **They scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
And we're under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple grams  
And we don't want to go outside, tonight  
And in the pipe fly to the motherland  
Or sell love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly, angels to fly  
To fly, fly  
For angels to fly, to fly, to fly  
Angels to die**_

Swiping at the stray tear that she couldn't stop from falling, she turned away from the crowd, grabbing a bottle of water and taking a drink, needing a moment to compose herself. Feeling her girlfriend's eyes on her, she turned to face her, her breath catching in her throat at the way the redhead was looking at her. Smiling as the older woman mouthed "I love you", she turned back to the crowd.

The remainder of their set had gone well, and the audience were very responsive to them. As they headed back towards the cabin, everyone was on a high. Rounding the corner, Allie spotted both of their families waiting for them. She was nervous about facing Edith after her performance, and was sure the older woman would have questions. Feeling Bea's hand slip into hers, squeezing it in encouragement, she smiled as they entered the cabin, her girlfriend's gran wrapping her up in a hug that almost squeezed the life out of her.

 _A/N: Thank you, as always, for all the fantastic comments. Things have calmed down a little so I'm hoping to get back on track with the posting of the chapters :)_


	49. Chapter 49

Edith had pulled the blonde to one side, leading her out of the cabin and away from the rest of the group, taking a seat on one of the benches around the corner from the main backstage area. Bea had mentioned that her girlfriend didn't have much to do with her family, and hadn't had the easiest childhood, so she had been surprised when the blonde's brother had turned up at the festival. Not that she minded, he was definitely easy on the eye, and they were clearly close.

When her granddaughter had first told her about what Allie was planning, she had sensed that the shelter was important to the younger woman for reasons other than her friend, and while she didn't know any details, could tell there was some sort of history there. The blonde's opening speech had pretty much confirmed her thoughts, and if that was the case, then the day would have been tough on her.

She was fond of the young blonde who had come out of nowhere and turned her granddaughter's life upside down, in a good way of course. She had worried about Bea, especially after Debbie had left for university, not wanting the redhead to be lonely. She had a good group of friends, and the old woman had a bit of a soft spot for Franky, but it wasn't the same. And after all the shit Bea went through with captain dickhead, had been surprised when she found out that she was in a what appeared to be a serious relationship. She had sensed a change in the redhead a few months before she visited, and she had mentioned this 'Allie' person quite a lot, during their phone calls, but hadn't really expected anything to come of it, knowing how guarded her granddaughter had become. But Allie was the best thing to happen to her since Debbie, and it was obvious how much they loved each other.

Turning to face the blonde, she look her hand before speaking. "Bea hasn't said anything, but it was obvious from your speech earlier that you spent time at the shelter. I'm not asking what happened, and I don't expect you to tell me. I just want you to know that you're family now, and if you ever need anything, and I mean anything at all, you give me a call ok"

"Thanks Edith, I appreciate it. The short version is that my dad didn't like the thought of having a lesbian for a daughter. He caught me kissing my girlfriend when I was fifteen, so he kicked me out. I had nowhere else to go so I spent three years in a kid's home. I had to leave when I was eighteen and wanted to get as far away from him as possible, so jumped on a train and ended up here. I had nothing and ended up living on the streets for a year. I found a job and managed to rent a room, then someone approached me, offered me a job with one of the big promoters. I jumped at the chance, and was bloody good at it, but I got screwed over. My boss's wife suspected he was having an affair, and used me to get back at him. I had no idea who she was, and when she told him he fired me. I lost everything and ended up back on the streets. I'd been there for about three years when I met Bea" Allie said, surprised by how easily she had found opening up to her girlfriend's gran. She just hoped that she wouldn't judge her on her past.

"What about Oliver, the two of you seem to get on well"

"We do, but he was away at university when I got kicked out. We kept in contact for a while, but I was a mess. I did some things that I'm not proud of in order to get by, and I was embarrassed. I didn't want him to see me like that so I cut all contact. Bea helped me track him down about six months ago. I honestly don't think I'd be here if it wasn't for her, she's incredible" the blonde replied, her eyes filling up as she spoke

"She is pretty special, and so are you. There's a light in her eyes that I haven't seen before, and I know you're the reason behind it, so thank you. You're a good person Allie, and if your dad's too stupid to see that, then fuck him, it's his loss" the older woman said. She could never understand how a parent could turn their back on a child for something that was beyond their control.

"Thanks Edith, that means a lot coming from you"

"Any time, and Allie…" Edith said as she stood up, patting the blonde on the shoulder

"Yeah"

"Call me gran" the older woman replied before turning and walking away, wanting to give the blonde some time to compose herself. As she rounded the corner she collided with her granddaughter, who was heading straight for her.

Allie had been gone a while, and Bea was worried about her. She knew how hard it was to talk about her time at the shelter, especially to a park full of strangers, and she could see the pain in her eyes as she sang her songs for Lexi. Standing up, she headed out of the cabin in search of her girlfriend. Hearing voices around the corner, she headed in that direction, stopping when she heard Allie and her gran talking.

"…any time, and Allie…" she heard her gran say

"…yeah…" her girlfriend replied

"…call me gran…" the older woman had said, and Bea felt her heart swell, knowing how much that would mean to her girlfriend.

Bea didn't want to intrude, but before she had chance to walk away, her gran came around the corner, colliding with her. Wrapping her arms around the older woman, she steadied her, talking a step back once Edith had regained her balance. "Shit, sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"It'll take more than that to put this old girl on her arse" her gran replied, smiling at her. "You looking for Allie?" she added

"Yeah. I wanted to make sure she was ok, today's not been easy for her"

"She's doing just fine, although I'm sure you can make her smile like no one else can. That girl loves you so much"

"I know, and I love her too. She's everything to me"

"I'm glad you found each other. We're going to head off if you don't mind, I'm not as young as I once was and I need my beauty sleep. You never know who you're going to bump into, take Allie's brother for instance...he's hot!" Edith replied, laughing at the look her granddaughter was giving her. Winking at the redhead, she turned and walked towards the cabin to round up Oscar and Mickey so they could head back to their hotel.

Allie had been quiet since they left the festival site, and Bea wasn't sure if it was just the events of the day catching up with her, or if there really was more to it. The blonde had seemed to relax more as the day went on, but now they were back home, appeared to be tense again. Deciding that whatever it was would be best left until the morning, Bea wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, and held her close, hoping that when she woke up the following morning, she would talk to her about whatever it was that was bothering her.

She woke up tired again, having suffered another restless night. She knew she needed to speak to Bea about the situation with Kim, but she was terrified of losing her. She had dreamt that she told her girlfriend what had happened, and Bea had turned her back on her, calling her a lying, junkie, street whore, before throwing her out, and it had scared the shit out of her. What if the redhead didn't believe her, if she thought that she had cheated on her? This had the potential to ruin everything that they had built together, and without Bea, she had nothing. She had tried to brush it off the night before, pretend that everything was fine, but she knew that her girlfriend wasn't buying it. And she knew that the longer she left it, the worse it would get.

Slipping out of the redhead's embrace, she wandered over to the en-suite, taking a quick shower before she headed downstairs. Picking her guitar up, she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed into her studio, hoping she could make sense of the tornado ripping through her mind. She had been playing for about twenty minutes when she felt her phone vibrate. Reaching into her pocket, she grabbed it, seeing she had two messages from an unknown number. Opening them up, her hands began to shake. The first one was a photo of her pressed against the racking in the store room, Kim's hand up her top. It had been taken as she had turned around, her head thrown back slightly as she tried to step away from her colleague, but it looked like something else, something much, much worse. She knew instantly who it was from, and didn't need to open the second message to find out, but needed to know exactly what she was dealing with.

 ** _I waited an hour for you last night, and when I told you to meet me, I wasn't asking, nor was it optional. I am however feeling generous, so I'll give you one more chance. Meet me at the deli around the corner from the bar at ten this evening, and don't plan on making it home any time tonight. Stand me up again and you leave me no choice but to pass the photos on to your girlfriend. The choice is yours xx_**

"Fuck…fuck…shit" she yelled out, knowing that she had to deal with this today. There was no way she was going to meet Kim, no matter how much she threatened her. But she wasn't looking forward to telling Bea, knowing the minute the words were out of her mouth, she could lose everything. Deciding that she needed to try and calm herself down before speaking to the redhead, she grabbed her guitar again, and started to play. Anything to stop her climbing the walls, or putting her fist through it. A while later she heard the door open. Turning her head, she watched as her girlfriend walked in, a worried look on her face. Kim could blackmail and intimidate her all she liked, but the thought of her hurting Bea in any way was tearing her apart. And as she gazed into those beautiful brow eyes that were looking back at her, full of concern, she felt the dam break and the tear begin to fall.

Bea had woken up to find Allie's side of the bed empty, and the sheets were cold where the blonde had been, so she knew that she'd been up a while. Climbing out of bed, she took a shower before going in search of her girlfriend. She had woken up in the night to find Allie thrashing around in her sleep, begging someone not to leave. Pulling her in close, she had rocked her gently, telling her that she was safe and loved. The blonde had eventually calmed down, clinging to Bea, as whatever dream she had been having, passed. Bea was worried that whatever had been bothering the younger woman for the past few days, was the same thing that had freaked her out in her sleep.

Finding the house empty, she grabbed a coffee before heading out to her girlfriend's studio, hoping to find her there. Opening the door slowly, she entered the room, spotting the blonde on the other side of the room. She must have heard the door as she stopped playing and turned to face her, a look of fear in her eyes before she broke down, sobs wracking through her body.

Racing across the room, Bea grabbed the guitar from her girlfriend's hand, placing it down before pulling her in, wrapping her arms around her and holding her tight, as the blonde continued to sob. They stood there for a while, Bea running her hand up and down the younger woman's back as she told her over and over again that everything would be ok, and she loved her. As her girlfriend's sobs eased, she led her over to the sofa, sitting down beside her and taking her hands in hers.

"Please talk to me Allie, whatever it is we can deal with it together. I'm here for you"

"I…I…I'm sorry. I didn't want this, any of it, she…" the blonde said, before starting to cry again

"Who Allie? Was it Kaz, what did she do?"

"Not Kaz…Kim. She…she tried to touch me…in the store room. I'm sorry, I didn't want it, and I don't want her. Please don't leave me" Allie said, clinging to the older woman

"I'm not leaving you baby, but I need to know what happened. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I…I was in the store room doing a stock take on Thursday after closing. I didn't even know she had come in until she pushed me up against the racking and put her hand under my shirt. I pulled away from her and she accused me of wanting her, leading her on. I told her that you were the only one that I wanted and to stay the fuck away from me. And then she…she…"

"Take your time, I'm right here" Bea said, trying to encourage the blonde. She could feel her anger rising, but she had to stay calm, for now at least, and hear Allie out.

"She blocked my path, pulled her shirt over her head and grabbed my hand, putting it on her tits. She wasn't wearing a bra. I pulled my hand back straight away, and ran into the bar. She came back through a few minutes later and threatened to tell you that I…that I…" Allie said, stumbling over her words as the choked back a sob

"It's ok, you can tell me" the redhead replied, stroking her cheek. Allie looked so broken, and seeing her like this felt like a knife to her chest

"She threatened to tell you that I fucked her. I didn't, and I never would. You're the only one I want Bea, the only one I'll ever want. Please believe me" the blonde said as her tears started to fall again

"Sshh, don't cry, please Alliecat. Its ok, everything's going to be ok. I trust you, and I'm not going anywhere" Bea replied, stroking the younger woman's cheek

"Promise?"

"I promise. I love you, and we'll deal with this together"

"She set me up, had a camera or a video in there. When I called in at work on Friday she'd printed a photo off and pinned it to my locker. She left a note telling me to meet her last night at the bar. I got this through this morning because I didn't go" the blonde said, handing her phone over to her girlfriend.

Watching the redhead, she saw a flash of pain in her eyes as she stared at the screen. "I know it looks bad, but I didn't do anything, I swear"

Looking over to her girlfriend, Bea searched her eyes, seeing nothing but sincerity in them. Dropping Allie's phone down on the sofa, she pulled the younger woman towards her, kissing her slowly, her fingers threading through her blonde locks.

Pulling back slightly, Bea stroked her girlfriend's cheek gently. "I wish you'd have told me when it happened. I could have helped you"

"I'm sorry. I was scared that you'd break up with me. I had a dream last night that I told you, and you didn't believe me, you called me a whore"

"Allie, I love you. And there's no way I'm letting some vindictive little bitch screw with us. Please trust me when I say that I'm here for you, with you"

"Thank you, you have no idea what that means to me" the blonde replied, finding comfort in her girlfriend's embrace

"I think you should speak to Liz. I can come with you if you want, but if you'd rather do it alone I understand" Bea said, her hand running up and down the younger woman's back

"No, I want you with me. I always want you with me"

"Ok, I'll give her a call, see if she can come round here. I think it would be for the best, I can't promise that I won't hurt Chang if I see her"

"My hero" the blonde replied, kissing her girlfriend again. Pulling back, she tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle a yawn.

"You haven't been sleeping have you?" the redhead asked, the younger woman shaking her head in response. "Come on, come with me" she added, holding her hand out to Allie, pulling her up, leading her back into the house, up the stairs and towards their bedroom, running into Debbie as they passed her door.

Debbie had gone out last night with her friends and Shayne after the festival. She had woken up earlier, hearing someone moving around, but after glancing at her clock, decided it was far too early to be awake, and had gone back to sleep. Waking up again at a more reasonable hour, she was heading out of her room in search of coffee, when she practically ran into her Mum and Allie. It was obvious by the redness in her eyes that the blonde had been crying. Glancing over to her Mum questioningly, and receiving a small smile in return, she decided to leave them to it, knowing they would tell her when they were ready. Shayne was working that night, but they had arranged to spend the day together, and she only had about forty minutes before he was due to pick her up. Walking down the stairs, she poured herself a coffee, before heading back up to take a quick shower and get ready.

Walking into their room, Bea pulled the covers back before leading her girlfriend over to the bed, the blonde crawling in and laying down, holding her hand out to the older woman. "Will you stay with me for a while?" she asked, her voice raw from all the crying

Smiling at the blonde, Bea climbed in beside her, pulling her in close, Allie tucking her head into the older woman's neck as she held her tight. "I love you" Bea whispered as she stroked her girlfriend's hair, the younger woman falling asleep soon after.

Bea laid there for about an hour, just watching Allie sleep. She was glad her girlfriend had opened up to her, she just wished she'd have told her when it happened. Not that she didn't trust her, she just hated the thought of her trying to deal with it all alone, especially with everything else going on at the minute.

After checking that her girlfriend was still asleep, Bea slipped out of bed, grabbed her phone and head downstairs. They needed to speak to Liz about what had happened, and the quicker they did, the better it would be for Allie. The last thing she needed was Kim screwing up her job as well as trying to break them up. Bea was working on Wednesday, and they had planned a day out with both their families on Tuesday, as her gran, Oscar and Mickey were flying back early Thursday morning, so after calling Liz, arranged for her to come over the following morning. Allie had been through enough already today, and she wanted her to get some rest before she ran herself into the ground.

Allie woke a few hours later, feeling much more refreshed than she had earlier. Heading down the stairs, she looked for her girlfriend, wandering into the garage when she couldn't see her. As she opened the door she spotted the redhead pounding the punch bag, her sweat soaked vest clinging to her like a second skin. Bea wasn't aware she was there, and never one to miss out on an opportunity to watch her girlfriend work out, she sat down and took in the vision before her. She loved the way the muscles in the older woman's arms and back would flex with every movement. She was so strong, so beautiful, and Allie was so hopelessly in love with her.

She was frustrated, and had wanted to drive over to the bar and wipe that smug look off Kim Chang's face, but she knew that wouldn't help her girlfriend. They needed to play smart on this one, and introducing Kim's face to her fist wouldn't help, as satisfying as it would be. Heading through into the garage, she decided to take her frustrations out on the bag instead, and there was no harm in imagining Chang's face on it right?

Bea had been so focused on the bag that she hadn't realised that Allie was there until she felt an arm slip around her waist, and lips trailing along the side of her neck. A low moan escaping her mouth as she leaned back into the younger woman's embrace.

"I'm all hot and sweaty. I need a shower" she said, trying unsuccessfully to pull away from the younger woman

Pressing herself tight up against her girlfriend, Allie nuzzled into Bea, biting gently at her neck. "Oh look, me too. Lead the way babe" she said, the moisture from the older woman's soaked vest wetting her shirt. She had been so afraid that Bea would reject her when she told her about Kim, and was so relieved when she believed her, but she needed to be as close as possible to the older woman. She needed to touch her, kiss every inch of her perfect body, and show her just how much she loved her.

Turning around, Bea took her hand and led her back through into the house. The blonde seemed in much better spirits than she had earlier, but Bea was sure there were a few things she could do to help them both relax a little more. Walking into the bathroom, she removed her workout clothes and turned the shower on before turning to face her girlfriend, the blonde's eyes almost black with desire as they roamed over her naked body. This was not the time to be soft and gentle, she needed Allie, and she needed her now. Grabbing at the younger woman's shirt, she dragged it over her head, happy to see she wasn't wearing a bra. Her shorts and underwear were then quickly removed before Bea took her hand, pulling her into the enclosure and under the stream of water.

Stepping into her, Bea pushed her up against the wall, the blonde letting out a loud moan as she felt the cold tiles against her back, soothing her burning skin. Threading her fingers through the redhead's wet curls, Allie pulled her in, slamming their lips together in a hard, rough kiss, her other hand scratching up and down the older woman's back as she felt her thrust into her. She was so turned on that if Bea didn't touch her soon, she was sure she'd explode. Moving her hands down her girlfriend's strong back, she grabbed her arse, squeezing it hard as she slammed their bodies together, the redhead letting out a low growl as she dipped her head and took Allie's left nipple into her mouth, sucking hard.

"Fuck…feels so good"

"You like it rough, don't you Allie" the redhead said, her voice raw with desire as she nipped and sucked at her girlfriend's breast

"Only with you, no one else"

"You're mine, no one else's. Say it…come on Allie...I want to hear you say it"

"I'm yours, only yours…I belong to you"

Moaning loudly at her girlfriend's words, Bea's lips moved to the blonde's right nipple, dragging her teeth over the already hardened bud. "Mine" she said, her voice thick with arousal

"Oh god…Bea" the younger woman moaned as she felt the redhead biting, nipping and sucking her way along her collar bone and up her neck. Throwing her head back to give her better access, she pulled the older woman in closer, her girlfriend's thigh slipping between her legs as she rolled her hips.

"My Alliecat…so wet for me" the older woman said, stepping back slightly so she could take in the slight before her. Allie's lips were swollen, her chest was flushed and her hooded eyes looked back at her with raw desire.

"All for you, no one else…ever" the blonde gasped

"Good" Bea replied, running the palm of her hand down the blonde's body before slipping between her legs, biting down on her bottom lip before kissing her hard

"Fuck, you feel so good baby"

"Bea...please…I need more" Allie said, crying out as she felt her girlfriend pull out, adding a third finger before thrusting back into her, increasing the pace

Bea felt Allie cling to her, her nails digging into her shoulders as she rode her fingers, hard. She could feel her own orgasm building, the sounds her girlfriend was making were driving her wild, and she just hoped she could hold on. "Mine" she growled, her teeth grazing over the blonde's neck gently

"Please…I want to come for you…let me come for you" Allie said, her voice raw as she clung on to the older woman. This was a whole new side to her girlfriend, and she loved it, the older woman was so fucking hot. She could feel her stomach muscles tighten and knew she was close. Bea's thumb pressing hard against her clit was what pushed her over the edge, and she came hard, screaming out as her body jerked in the redhead's arms.

She was glad her girlfriend was holding on tight, as her legs had turned to jelly. It was one of the most intense orgasms she had ever experienced, and just as she was starting to regain her composure, the older woman thrust her fingers back into her, sending her spiralling over the edge again. Opening her eyes, Allie watched on as her girlfriend called her name, her head back and body shaking. Clinging to the older woman, they slid down the tiled wall, coming to rest on the floor of the shower, their breathing laboured.

Bea had no idea where that had come from, and had surprised herself. Opening her eyes after what felt like hours, although was only a few minutes, she let her gaze roam over the woman beside her. She was so beautiful, and she loved her more than life itself. She had been so worried when she walked in on the blonde crying earlier, and when she started to tell her about Kim, thought her worse fears were about to become a reality. She couldn't bear to think of her life without Allie in it, and for a split second, thought the younger woman was about to tell her she was leaving her. Bea hated what Kim was doing to her girlfriend, and she would see to it that she paid for this, but Allie was there with her, and she loved her, and right now, that's all that mattered.

Turning off the shower, Bea picked up a towel and wrapped it around the blonde, before grabbing another one for herself. Walking though into the bedroom, she stepping in closer, placing a soft kiss on Allie's cheek, her hands cupping her face as their eyes locked. "My beautiful girl" Bea said, her fingers trailing down the younger woman's neck and over her collar bone, spotting the bite marks and bruises on her perfect body.

"I'm sorry Allie…I didn't mean to hurt you. I…" she said, surprised at what had come over her, what she had done to the blonde

"You didn't hurt me baby. I like it when you mark me, when you claim me. It makes me feel wanted, loved. You do want me don't you Bea?" Allie asked, sounding so unsure that it broke Bea's heart

"Oh god Allie, I want you so much, too much. I love you. I'm totally, completely, irreversibly in love with you" the redhead replied, leaning forward and kissing her softly

"My seahorse. Make love to me" Allie replied after pulling back slightly, walking backwards towards the bed, discarding her towel as she went.

It took Bea's brain a few seconds to engage, her eyes fixed on the naked blonde laid on their bed. Dropping her towel, she slowly crossed the room, her gaze never leaving Allie's. Climbing on the bed, she crawled over her girlfriend, laying down beside her, her fingers trailing over every curve of her perfect body. Their kisses were much slower this time, both women savouring every touch. They took their time, exploring every inch of each other, before falling into a peaceful slumber, legs and arms entwined as they held on tight to one another, taking comfort in the closeness.

Shayne had dropped her off on his way into work, and Debbie was surprised to find the house so quiet. The car was still in the driveway, and there was a light on in the kitchen, but there was no sign of her Mum or Allie. Checking the fridge and finding it full, she decided to cook dinner, knowing how busy they had been with the festival. She was worried about Allie as well, the blonde looked drained when she had seen her earlier that morning, and hoped that she was ok.

Heading up the stairs and to her room, she got changed, throwing on a pair of sweat pants. Wandering back out of her bedroom, she heard movement from her mum's room, the door opened gently, and the redhead stepped out, closing it quietly behind her.

"Is everything ok? Allie looked like she'd been crying earlier" the young brunette asked

"Everything's fine Deb. She's been working so hard recently that it caught up with her. She's sleeping at the minute, but she'll be ok, don't worry"

"Good. I was going to make us dinner, do you think she'll be up to it"

"You don't have to, but I'm sure she'd like that. Why don't we do it together, let her sleep for a while longer" Bea replied, following her daughter do the stairs and into the kitchen.

Allie woke up to an empty bed, feeling the panic rise in her chest. Jumping up she grabbed her shirt, throwing it over her head before opening the bedroom door, a sense of relief washing over her as she heard her girlfriend and Debbie chatting downstairs. Wandering back into the en-suite, she showered quickly, throwing a pair of shorts on, and one of Bea's shirts, in an attempt to cover the bite marks on her neck, smiling to herself as she thought about their shower together earlier. Heading down the stairs, she found Bea and Debbie in the kitchen, the younger Smith singing along to the radio, while Bea drew in her sketchbook. Crossing the room, she dropped down in her girlfriend's lap, resting her head on the older woman's shoulder.

"Feeling better?" Bea asked, putting her pencil down and wrapping her arm around her girlfriend

"Mmm, much better, thank you" the blonde replied, snuggling in closer. She was still feeling a little raw from earlier, and needed the closeness and comfort of her girlfriend.

They ate dinner together, then the three of them retired to the sofa to watch a movie. Bea was in the middle, her girlfriend cuddled into one side, and her daughter the other, and for a few hours she forgot all about the shit storm Kim Chang was trying to kick up. Debbie would be heading back to university the following day, and things between her and Allie were good, so right now, she would make the most of having her two favourite women by her side, and everything else could wait until the morning.

 _A/N: Thanks again, your comments and feedback keep me going :)_


	50. Chapter 50

Debbie had been gone about an hour when Liz arrived at the house. She had been worried when Bea called the previous day, the redhead not sounding herself. She just hoped everything was ok between her and Allie. Bea was like a daughter to her, and it had killed her to see her go through all the shit with Harry, but she had been different since the young blonde came along. Even after the divorce, it was as though the light had gone out in the redhead's eyes, not that she was surprised. Years of mental and physical abuse would do that to a person.

When Bea had called her that morning to ask about renting the flat for a friend, she had been surprised. Not that the redhead wanted to help someone, that was nothing out of the ordinary. It was that she had a friend outside of their little gang. After Harry was sent down the only people Bea associated with were her crew, Boomer, Dor, and herself, so when she mentioned this Allie person, it had taken her by surprise. Bea didn't go into any detail, just telling her that she was having a tough time and needed somewhere to stay, and that she would cover any costs until her friend got back on her feet.

The minute she saw the two of them together, she knew there was something between them, although Bea clearly hadn't realised at the time. Her eyes gravitated towards the young blonde when she thought that she wasn't looking, and the redhead's eyes lit up when she smiled at her. Allie wasn't quite so subtle in her observations of the other woman, and when Bea had leaned over the kitchen counter to grab a pen, the blonde's eyes had been firmly fixed on her arse. If it had been a cartoon her eyeballs would have popped out on springs. After spending a few minutes in their company, Liz knew that this girl, who had come out of nowhere, would be the one to make her friend smile again.

Bea had been lighter since Allie had come into her life, and Liz couldn't be happier for her, for both of them. She had grown fond of the cheeky blonde, and knew how much she loved Bea. She just hoped that whatever the problem was, it could be dealt with, and dealt with quickly.

After making everyone a coffee, Bea led her friend into the lounge, taking a seat beside her girlfriend and holding her hand. She could tell Allie was nervous. She was worried that Liz would judge her, or think that she had encouraged Kim in some way. Squeezing her hand in encouragement, she smiled at the blonde, and waited for her to speak. Seeing the panic flash through her big blue eyes, Bea decided to step in, wanting to make this as easy as possible for Allie.

"We've got a bit of a problem, and we were hoping you could help us with it"

"Sure love, whatever you need" Liz replied, smiling at them both. The fear in Allie's eyes was worrying her, the young blonde was always so upbeat

"It's Kim. She came on to Allie last week after closing, she's been acting up for weeks now but she's gone too far this time" the redhead said, her tone firm. Liz could see the tension in her jaw, a sign that Bea's affectionately named 'red mist' temper was brewing under the surface. Surprisingly all it took for her to visibly relax was a slight touch from the young blonde beside her. In all her years she could honestly say that she'd never seen two people so in tune with each other

"Shit. Ok tell me what happened" Liz replied, she hadn't been expecting that. "It's ok love, you can tell me" she added, smiling at the younger blonde, sensing her hesitation

"She cornered me in the store room, set me up. She had a camera. I didn't do anything, I swear. I would never, I…"

"It's ok sweetheart"

"I told her to stay the fuck away from me, that I wasn't interested and I loved Bea, but she came at me again. She's trying to blackmail me into meeting up with her, threatening to show Bea the photos if I don't. I didn't do anything, but from the angle they were taken it doesn't look good. I don't know what her game is, but I can't work with her Liz, and I won't have her hurting Bea, in any way"

"I'll speak to Boomer and Shayne, ask them to keep an eye on her, but my hands are tied. If I fire her for no reason, she can take me to court, and we can't afford that, we'd have to shut the bar. I'll make sure you're not rostered on together, and get the others to watch out for you at changeover. Don't worry, we'll sort it out. The second she puts a foot wrong, she'll be out the door so fast her feet won't touch the floor"

"Thanks Liz, and I'm sorry for dumping my shit on you"

"You've got nothing to be sorry for. You should talk to Franky and Bridget. Bridget's brother's a cop so may be able to give you some advice, and we all know how much of a sneaky fucker Franky can be" the older blonde replied, pleased to see Allie smile for the first time since she arrived.

Liz stayed for lunch, before heading back to the bar. She wanted to speak to Boomer before Kim arrived for her evening shift. She had a feeling things were about to get very messy, and knowing how fond of Allie Boomer was, Chang had better be on her best behaviour. Allie had seemed genuine, and she had no reason to doubt her, but for Bea's sake, she hoped she was telling the truth. The redhead had been through enough, and didn't need anyone else hurting her.

Following Liz's advice, Bea had called Franky that afternoon, explaining what had happened. And after spending a good fifteen minutes talking the tattooed brunette out of marching over to the bar and introducing Chang's face to the wall, she handed the phone over to Bridget, the older blonde letting her know that she would speak to her brother and get back to her.

A few hours later there was a knock at the door. Putting her wrench down, Bea wiped the oil from her hands and stepped out of the garage, finding Franky and Bridget on the doorstep. Allie was in her studio working on something for the band's next gig so the redhead had decided to make the most of her free time and work on her bike for a while. She had neglected it recently, her hands preferring to tinker with her girlfriend rather than the mass of metal in the garage.

Pulling the garage door down, she greeted their guests, telling them to head inside while she went to fetch Allie. A few minutes later they walked into the house, Franky handing them both a beer before wandering through into the lounge, and flopping down on the sofa. Bea loved that her friend felt comfortable enough to help herself to anything she wanted in the house, but had been a little surprised the first time it had happened. The tattooed brunette had come over for a haircut, and in the few minutes it had taken Bea to grab her equipment from upstairs, had come back into the kitchen to find Franky making herself some lunch. Ever since that day, her friend had treated it like a second home. Not that she minded, she would rather people be like that than have to constantly keep asking them if they needed anything.

Bridget informed them that her brother was undercover so she couldn't reach him, so had spoken to one of his colleagues, but with no proof that the messages were coming from Kim, they couldn't do a great deal. He advised that they keep a copy of any correspondence, screenshotting the text messages and saving them. He had said that, in most cases the other party either get bored and move on, or get frustrated at the lack of response and start to take bigger risks, exposing themselves in the process.

It wasn't the response either of them were hoping for, but the officer was right. Chang had to be behind the messages, but they had no proof whatsoever. Franky had, once again, offered to have a little 'chat' with Allie's colleague, but the blonde didn't want her getting herself into any trouble on her behalf, not that she didn't appreciate the offer. They just had to find a way to outsmart the raven haired woman, and if that meant playing the long game, then so be it.

Franky and Bridget ended up staying for dinner, and it was just after ten when they left. Allie had turned her phone off earlier that day, after sending her brother a message, letting him know to call Bea's number if he needed to get hold of her. Bea was in the shower when she decided to turn it back on, curiosity getting the better of her. She wasn't surprised to find a couple of messages from the unknown number again, both of them threatening to expose her supposed affair to her girlfriend. Screenshotting them, she saved them to a file on her phone, making a mental note to back them up on the laptop in the morning, knowing how easy it would be for someone to delete them.

The following day had been eventful, and both women had put the shit with Kim to the back of their mind, enjoying spending time with their families. The only thing that would make it better for Bea was if Debbie could have been there, but right now, her studies were more important. They had arrived at the beach late morning, after picking Edith, Oscar and Mickey up from their hotel. Oli and Regan were staying close by, so arranged to meet them there. They were already there when Allie and Bea arrived, Oscar quickly claiming the spot nearest to Oliver, after seeing Edith eyeing both it, and him up.

Bea was pleased with how well Oliver and Regan fit in with her family, chatting away like they had known each other years. Allie looked a lot happier as well, having managed to get a good night's sleep. They had talked late into the night before falling asleep in each other's arms, waking up that morning feeling more rested than they had in a while. Allie was still worried about this thing with Kim, but as long as Bea believed her, and still loved her, she could deal with anything thrown at her.

They left the beach around four, arranging to meet up later at an Italian restaurant close to Edith's hotel. Allie had booked a table when she found out they were coming over, knowing her girlfriend would be working the day before they left, and had luckily been able to add another two to the booking following Oli's surprise visit.

Allie couldn't stop smiling all night, and despite all the shit she'd gone through with her parents, couldn't be happier with the family she had now. Looking around the table, she gave herself a few minutes to take it all in. Her girlfriend was currently apologising to her brother for Edith's behaviour, the redhead's gran had claimed the seat next to Oliver before anyone else had realised what she had done, and Allie was surprised at how quickly she could move for her age. Regan had taken it all I her stride, joking with an embarrassed Oscar that she could finally get rid of him for a few hours. And Mickey had found the whole thing hilarious, having been around Edith long enough to know that there was no such thing as unexpected where the older woman was concerned.

They left the restaurant just after ten as her family had an early flight the next morning. She was sad to see them go, and had loved having them around at the same time as Allie's brother and Regan. After several hugs, and a few tears on Bea's part, they said goodnight and headed home, Oscar promising to let them know when they got back to Auckland.

An hour later they were laid in bed together, Bea's arms wrapped tightly around Allie as the blonde's fingers ran up and down her back.

"I'm glad they all get on so well, despite gran's best efforts to scar your brother for life" Bea said, kissing Allie on the cheek

"Me too, and don't worry about Oli, us Novak's are built of tough stuff"

"And don't I know it"

"You love it babe, don't even try to deny it. On a serious note though, it was nice to have everyone together and smiling. For years family meant fighting, tension, but now it means love, laughter and happiness. Plus it will make the seating arrangement easier if they all get along"

"Seating arrangement?" Bea asked, pulling back slightly, a look of confusion on her face

"Yeah, for our wedding"

"We…wedding? You'd want to marry me?"

"Of course I want to marry you. I know your previous experience with the whole marriage thing wasn't exactly positive, but I would never hurt you. No pressure though, and if it's not something you want to do, then that's ok too. I love you, and you're stuck with me now, I just want everyone to know that you're taken" Allie replied. She had been thinking about it a lot recently, and wasn't sure how her girlfriend would feel about getting married again, after the train wreck that was her previous marriage, but wanted to test the waters. Whatever Bea's response, she loved her, and would be there with her for along as she would allow her to be.

Sensing that the redhead was getting lost in her head, she decided to shelve the subject for now, steering the conversation in a much lighter direction. "I love your gran to bits, but I'm not sure I'll forget the look on Oli's face when she grabbed his leg under the table…" Allie said, happy to see the light in her girlfriend's eyes return as she tried to suppress a giggle.

Tucking a stray curl behind the redhead's ear, she leaned in, kissing her softly. They were happy as they were right now, and despite wanting to marry Bea, at the end of the day it was a piece of paper. And it didn't change how they felt about each other.

Bea arrived at work fifteen minutes before her shift had started, but had found it very difficult to leave the house. Her alarm had gone off at five forty five, and after switching it off quickly, not wanting to disturb Allie, had tried to slip out from underneath the blonde, who was practically laid on top of her. Rolling her girlfriend over slightly, she tried to slide out from under her warm body, an arm wrapping around her waist stopping her movements.

After lying there for a few minutes, she tried again, the soft giggle coming from Allie's lips letting her know that the blonde was awake. "Comfy…don't go" she mumbled, tucking her head in the nape of Bea's neck as her fingers danced lazily over the redhead's exposed stomach.

"As much as I'd love to stay here with you all day, I have to be at work in an hour"

"Not fair" Allie groaned, her lips ghosting over her girlfriend's neck

"I know sweetheart. But when you wake up tomorrow I'll be right here, and I don't plan on leaving this bed" Bea replied, kissing the younger woman's forehead before slipping out of bed and into the en-suite. After grabbing a quick shower, she wandered back into the bedroom, dressing quietly after checking on Allie. It looked like the blonde had fallen asleep again, and Bea was pleased, knowing how tired she'd been recently. Opening the door slowly, she started to leave the room, her girlfriend's sleepy voice stopping her

"I love you…and stay safe" Allie said, smiling sleepily at her girlfriend

""Love you too Alliecat. I'll call you later ok" Bea replied, wandering over to the bed and kissing the blonde softy, before heading out.

Wandering through into her quarters, she quickly changed into her uniform, wanting to be at her desk and ready to go at seven. Red watch were on duty today, and as much as she wasn't looking forward to dealing with Proctor, she was glad her friends were off shift. Franky had messaged her yesterday letting her know she would be going over to Fuel for the open mic night. Liz had altered the roster, so Kim was due to finish at seven that evening, but Allie would be starting at six, and knowing Bea was working, the tattooed brunette wanted to be there to offer her friend a bit of moral support.

After checking her emails and responding to anything urgent, Bea opened her mail, her heart sinking when she opened a manila envelope. Inside were two photos. The first was the same as the one she'd seen on Allie's phone, but the other one made her stomach churn. Although her girlfriend had told her what had happened, it still hadn't prepared her for the sight of Allie's hand on another woman's breast.

Before she could process everything there was a knock on her office door. Stuffing the photos back in the envelope, she hid it in her drawer before calling to whoever was there to come in, surprised when Will Jackson entered. He had moved over to headquarters permanently the previous week, and had phoned her a couple of times to make sure everything was ok, but this was the first time her had called in person. She must have looked concerned, and as he took a seat opposite her told her not to worry.

He was passing, so decided to drop of the cheque for the money raised from the charity boxing event. Opening the envelope, she removed the cheque, and was surprised by the amount raised. Twenty five thousand dollars was more than either of them had been expecting, and she knew how happy Allie would be when she found out. They chatted for a while longer, Will filling her in on how he was getting on in the new job, before he had to leave, inviting Bea and Allie out to dinner with him and Rose once things calmed down a little.

He had been gone about fifteen minutes when the siren sounded, and Bea was happy to hear that she wasn't required on this call. She couldn't get the image of Allie and Kim off her mind, and once she was sure the crew had left the station, she opened her drawer and grabbed the envelope. Turning it over in her hands she noticed a post mark, indicating that it hadn't come through the internal mail. She trusted Allie, and knew this was all part of Kim's plan to drive a wedge between them, but she couldn't stop the knot from forming in her stomach. Deciding this wasn't doing her any good, she grabbed the envelope, as well as the cheque that Will had just given her, and wandered through into her quarters, storing them both safely in her locker.

The rest of her shift had been manic, having spent the majority of it out on calls with Proctor and her crew. Things had gone surprisingly smoothly, and when it came down to getting the job done, they worked well together. She just wished that she knew what she had done to make Kaz hate her so much. She remembered her from a training course a few years after she had started with the fire service, but they had been at different stations back then, and had very little involvement with each other. Parking the SUV outside the station, she headed back through the office and to her quarters. She hadn't had chance to call Allie, but had sent her a message before her shift was due to start the previous evening, letting her know that she loved her, and everything would be ok. She knew the blonde was worried about going into work, especially with Kim being there for the first hour, but Liz was working too, and wouldn't let her anywhere near Allie. They had been called out again shortly after she sent the message, so after taking a quick shower she climbing into her bunk. Checking her phone, she saw that she had a reply from a few hours ago. Reading the message, she couldn't help but smile.

 ** _I love you too, and I can't wait to wake up in your arms tomorrow xx_**

Her shift was due to finish in just over three hours, and she was hoping that no more calls came in and delayed them. Placing her phone down on the side table, she closed her eyes, hoping she could get a couple of hours sleep in before heading home.

Allie was worried about her shift that evening. She was happy that Liz would be there, but wasn't looking forward to seeing Kim. She had been rattling around the house for a few hours, driving herself crazy when her brother called, inviting her out for a late lunch. After agreeing a time, she took a shower before getting ready for work, as she would be heading straight there.

Lunch had been just what she needed, giving her time out from all the shit racing around in her head, and by the time she arrived at the bar, she felt a lot calmer than she had that morning.

She had been rushed off her feet all night, and there had been some really good bands playing. Shayne had been helping her organise everything whenever he could get a break from the bar, which had taken a load off, but by the time she got home she was exhausted. She had been a little surprised that she hadn't heard from Bea, but assumed her girlfriend was busy on a call. On a positive note, at least nothing had happened with Kim. She had been nervous when she opened her locker, expecting to find something taped to the inside of it again, but was glad to find it empty. And Liz had stuck to her word, allowing Allie to get straight on with setting up for the open mic night, and as a result avoiding Chang completely. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, she headed straight to bed, falling asleep almost instantly. The sound of the bedroom door closing the next morning woke Allie from her slumber, hearing her girlfriend move around the room for a few minutes before slipping in beside her.

Bea had managed to get a couple of hours sleep, but was tired when she left the station. Parking the bike in the garage, she let herself into the house, making her way up the stairs ad to their bedroom. Closing the door gently behind her, she removed her clothes before climbing into bed behind her girlfriend. Wrapping her arm around Allie, she pulled her in closer, kissing her exposed shoulder before closing her eyes.

She woke a few hours later feeling like she was being watched. Opening her eyes, she saw that Allie's bright blue eyes were on her, a smile on her girlfriend's face.

"You look happy this morning Alliecat"

"I woke up to the hottest woman in the world, why wouldn't I be happy"

"I think you need your eyes testing, but thank you" Bea replied, blushing at the compliment, not sure she' ever get used to it. "And waking up with you is the best way to start the day" she added, pulling Allie in closer and wrapping her arms around her, wanting stay in the comfort of their bed for a few more minutes.

After they had eaten lunch, Bea handed her girlfriend the envelope that Will Jackson had dropped off the previous day. She was going to call the blonde from the station but wanted to see the look on her face when she opened it. And she wasn't disappointed. Allie had the biggest smile on her face as she stood up, raced around the table and dropped down in the redhead's lap.

"I can't believe how much was raised, and we haven't even got the figures in from the festival yet. Julie and Sara are gonna be stoked. Thank you for helping me with all this. I know it's been full on, and it's taken up a lot of our time together but I couldn't have done any of it without you"

"Yes you could, but it was my pleasure. And you know that I'll always be wherever you are. Are you going to tell them how much was raised?

"No. I want to wait until the auction, thought I'd announce a total to date, and hopefully it will motivate people to part with their cash"

"If not I'm sure you can charm them into it Novak"

"Is that so…and what can I charm you into Smith?" Allie said, smirking seductively at the redhead

"Your pants…" Bea replied, her hand slipping under Allie's shirt as she kissed her way up her neck before capturing her lips in a heated kiss

"We both know you've got an open invitation…"

"I guess I should accept then…wouldn't want to be rude" Bea replied, wrapping her arms around Allies waist as she stood up, lifting the blonde up. Feeling her girlfriend's legs wrap around her, she carried her through into the lounge, laying her down on the sofa before crawling on top of her, their lips finding each other's again in a heated kiss, everything else forgotten.

When she got to work Friday Liz had ushered her through into the back office, closing the door behind her before indicating to her to sit down. Opening the desk drawer, she took out a business card, handing it over to Allie.

"What's this?" the younger blonde asked, turning the card over in her hands

"Some woman came in yesterday asking about you and the band, said she was a scout and left this. She wants you to give her a call about a demo track or something. It all went over my head love"

"Did she seem genuine?"

"I think so. Said she' seen you play at the festival last weekend and you were exactly what she was looking for"

"Thanks Liz. I should speak to the guys before I do anything with this" Allie replied, tucking the card into her pocket before following Liz back out into the bar.

A few hours later she headed into the back room to take her break, grabbing her phone and calling her girlfriend. She usually let Bea ring her when she was on shift, not wanting to disturb the redhead at work, but ever since Liz had handed her that card, it felt like it was burning a hole in her pocket. Feeling the disappointment curse through her when she got Bea's voicemail, she leaves her a message telling her that she loved and missed her, before hanging up and tucking her phone back into her pocket. She would speak to her girlfriend when she got home the next morning. They had a lot to do, but hopefully the redhead will have had a quieter shift, and would have had more sleep.

Bea was happy to be back working with her old crew again, and despite her previous shift with Proctor being without incident, she still felt uncomfortable in the older blonde's presence, like she was looking for any excuse to raise a complaint with head office. She knew that Kaz had tried to block her promotion, despite Will's best efforts to keep it from her. If it had been anyone else she would have been hurt that someone wanted her to fail so badly, but the longer she worked with Proctor, the less surprised she was by the stunts the older blonde tried to pull. She was just glad that she seemed to finally be over her issue with Allie.

Their shift had been unusually quiet, especially for a Friday night, and she had managed to get quite a bit of sleep. Something she was thankful for, knowing with the charity auction that night, they were in for a busy day. The only slight downer had been when she had opened her mail the previous afternoon, receiving yet another photo, although this one made her laugh. Staring down at the image showing her girlfriend leaning into an open car window, the guy in the driver's seat handing her something that looked like an envelope. To an outsider it may look a little sketchy, especially given Allie's previous occupation. But she knew different, especially since it was Oscar her girlfriend was talking to. Turning the photo over, she read the note scribbled on the back, shaking her head at the idiocity of the sender

 ** _Looks like your little slut's gone back to her old ways…once a whore, always a whore!_**

Tucking it back in the envelope, she had put it in her bag ready to take home, knowing it would make her girlfriend laugh.

After grabbing a shower before the end of her shift, she left the station on time for once, stopping off on her way home to grab some breakfast for them. Wandering through the quiet house, she made her way up the stairs and into their room. Placing the breakfast tray down, Bea leaned over the bed, kissing her girlfriend softly, smiling into the kiss when she felt Allie start to respond.

Allie woke up to soft lips on hers. She loved waking up like this, and was unable to stop the low moan as Bea's hand ran through her hair before resting at the back of her neck, pulling her in closer. Making the most of the older woman's distraction, she pulled the sheet back before wrapping her legs around Bea's waist, pulling her down on top of her.

Bea found herself being pulled down, landing with a thud on top of the naked blonde, her head buried in her girlfriend's neck. Nipping gently at the exposed skin, she felt Allie roll her hips, pushing against her centre. She could feel the heat cursing through her body as a low growl fell from the blonde's perfect mouth. Pushing against her lover, she kissed down her chest, taking her left nipple into her mouth and tugging on it gently

"Fuck Bea…I need to feel you"

"I brought you breakfast"

"Fuck breakfast…"

"You not hungry? It tastes good…"

"Not as good as you" Allie replied, flipping them over before quickly removing her girlfriend's clothes, a lust filled look in her eyes as her lips trailed down the older woman's body.

They made it out of bed an hour later, knowing that they had a busy day ahead, although both of them would have much rather stayed where they were. After having a cold breakfast, Bea handed the envelope to the blonde, watching as a pained look flashed through her beautiful blue eyes. A few seconds later Allie's laughter rang through the room as she stared down at the photo of her and Oscar. If this was the best that Kim could come up with, then they would be just fine.

After showering together, which took longer than necessary, they headed over to the cricket ground to set up for the evening's event, the subject of the scout's card completely slipping Allie's mind. They arrived home just after five, giving them just enough time to shower and change, providing they did it separately. As much as Allie loved feeling Bea's body pressed against her as the water cascaded over them, she knew what it would lead to, what it always led to, and unfortunately they didn't have the time. Heading to the main bathroom, Allie showered quickly, before wandering back into their bedroom, her breath catching in her throat as she took in the vision before her. Bea was standing there, drying her hair in nothing but her black lace underwear. She had her back to the door, and wasn't aware she had company so Allie made the most of her distraction, allowing her eyes to roam freely over the older woman's perfect body. She was so wrapped up in thoughts of what she wanted to do to Bea, that she hadn't even realised her girlfriend had finished drying her hair and had turned her head, catching her staring.

A low cough brought Allie out of her lust filled fantasies, and she could feel her cheeks colouring at the look on her girlfriend's face.

"Something on your mind Alliecat?" Bea teased, knowing from the look on her girlfriend's face that her thoughts had been far from PG

"Just admiring the view" the blonde replied, her voice a low rumble as she took a few steps forward, pressing up against the redhead. "And it feels as good as it looks" she added, dropping a series of light kisses along Bea's exposed shoulder

Spinning around quickly, Bea tugged on the towel that was covering her girlfriend, smiling when it fell to the floor, revealing a very naked Allie. Dropping to her knees, she trailed open mouthed kisses along the blonde's stomach, feeling a jolt of electricity shoot down her body as Allie let out a low moan.

"The view's pretty good from down here too" the older woman said, placing a quick kiss on the inside of her girlfriend's thigh before standing up and stepping away from her, leaving a very flustered Allie standing there.

"Fucking tease" the blonde grumbled

"Don't be mad Alliecat, it's more of a preview for what's to come later…and trust me, you will come…" Bea replied, winking at the blonde before heading for Debbie's room.

A few minutes later Allie's phone beeped, indicating he had a message. Opening it, she was surprised to see that it was from Bea.

 ** _I'll pick you up in forty five minutes, and I can't wait to see what you're wearing ;) B xx_**

Deciding to play along with her girlfriend's little game, she sent her a message back

 ** _Me too, although I'm more interested in what's underneath ;) xoxo_**

 ** _I bet you are you perv! Behave, otherwise I may have to punish you ;) B xx_**

 ** _Please do! ;) ;) xx_**

Forty minutes later Allie heard a knock on the bedroom door. Crossing the room, she threw it open, feeling her jaw hit the floor as her eyes raked over her girlfriend. Bea was wearing a fitted black tux, her hair up, showing off her strong jaw, and Allie felt her heart rate increase and the familiar pull in her groin. Biting down on her bottom lip in order to suppress the moan that was threatening to escape, she swallowed hard before locking eyes with the older woman, her own desire reflected back in Bea's eyes. It was going to be a long night

Bea felt her temperature rise and her insides turn to mush as she stared at her girlfriend. She was wearing a figure hugging black dress that stopped just above her knee, a slit up the right side offering the redhead a tantalising view of her thigh. Her hair was down and she had curled the ends, the necklace Bea bought her when they were over in Auckland finishing off her outfit. Taking a step forward, she placed her hands on the blonde's hips before leaning in, her lips ghosting over Allie's ear as she spoke. "You take my breath away"

Feeling her heart beating out of her chest, Allie slipped her arms around the older woman, holding her close as they swayed together slowly, neither of them caring there was no music.

"You look stunning. I'm so in love with you" the blonde said, stepping back slightly, her fingers brushing over the redhead's strong jaw as their eyes locked. Lost in each other's gaze, the moment was broken by Bea's phone buzzing in her pocket, a message from the taxi company letting them know their car had arrived.

Taking Allie's hand in hers, Bea led her down the stairs and out of the house. After locking the door, she ran her fingers through her girlfriend's soft locks, kissing her gently. "I love you beautiful girl" she whispered, before grabbing the blonde's hand again and leading her to the waiting taxi.

 _A/N: Thanks again for all the great feedback, and sorry it's taken me so long to update. There don't seem to be enough hours in the day at the minute! :(_


	51. Chapter 51

The air around them was electric, neither woman being able to take their eye off the other. Allie's hand had found its way to Bea's thigh, tracing patterns along the fabric of her pants, the redhead's breath hitching when her girlfriend's fingers moved to her inner thigh, dangerously close to where she had been craving them for the past hour. Allie really should come with a health warning, Bea's heart was beating so fast she was sure it was going to explode.

Pleased when they arrived at their destination, Bea jumped out of the taxi before running around to the other side, holding her hand out to Allie, the butterflies returning the second the blonde's hand slipped into hers. They had been together almost twelve months now, and it still surprised her the way her body would react to the younger woman's touch, not that she was complaining.

Allie had checked on ticket sales for the event at the beginning of the week, and there had still been around thirty unsold. Looking around the room, she was happy to see not one empty seat. They had received notification of the total raised from the music festival that morning, and Allie had struggled to catch her breath when she opened the letter. It had pulled in over seventy thousand dollars, putting their total so far up to just over ninety five thousand. She couldn't believe it, and when she had first started with all this, hadn't expected to get anywhere near that amount.

The meal had been delicious, and once everything was cleared away Allie took to the stage, dragging Bea up with her. She was extremely nervous, and needed the strength and support that her girlfriend's presence gave her. Julie and Sara were up there too, describing the work they were hoping to do at the shelter once the construction work was complete, and how the money raised would be used to help the women.

After running through their plans for the shelter they handed the mic back to Allie, who talked about the other fundraising events they had done, before handing over an envelope containing the total to date over to Julie and Sara, wanting them to be the ones to announce it. Turning to the side, she smiled at her girlfriend, the redhead squeezing her hand as they watched on as Julie opened the envelope. After staring at it for a few seconds, she handed it over to Sara before turning to Allie, a bright smile on her face.

Neither of them could believe how much had been raised, and they still had the auction to go. They had no idea how they could ever repay Allie for everything that she had done, Bea too. Although they were both pretty sure that the blonde would be happy just to see the money be put to good use. She really was an inspiration, and it was always good to see someone turn their life around like she had. After running through the auction process, they headed off the stage, hugging Allie as they left. Bea started to move away too, but was dragged back by the blonde, much to the amusement of Franky. She hated being up on the stage, especially with a room full of eyes on her. When she was at work she could easily take control over the scene of an incident without so much as batting an eye, no matter how many onlookers, or TV crews were there. But this was different, and she was well out of her comfort zone. Glancing over to her girlfriend, she saw the same rabbit in headlights look in her eyes, and knew in an instant that no matter how uneasy she felt, she would be there by Allie's side.

Luckily for both women, Oliver had roped the cricket players into hosting the auction, allowing his sister to actually enjoy the evening. She had confessed to him a couple of days ago that she was nervous about hosting the event, and in typical sibling fashion, he had taken the piss, telling her all the different ways that it could go wrong. As soon as they had parted company, he had called the guys, asking if they would be willing to step in, and they had fortunately agreed.

The auction had been a roaring success, and Allie knew they would easily clear the one hundred thousand dollar mark. She had been surprised when first walked into the main room and had seen the guys from the band seated at one of the tables, along with Franky and Bridget, and Oli and Regan. It was strange seeing them all dressed up, and they didn't scrub up too badly. Allie was grateful for their support, although once it got to the lot for the meet and greet and training session with the women's football team, she realised that they could have had an ulterior motive.

Bea hadn't asked Allie what Oscar had been giving her in the photo that she had been sent, the thought never crossing her mind. But when the auction for the box at the Wallabies and All Blacks game came up, her girlfriend had video called her cousin. It turned out he had given her his bank details, asking her to bid on his behalf, knowing they would be back in NZ by then. She was happy that he had gone to Allie, and it showed how much he had accepted her as part of the family, something she knew would mean the world to her girlfriend. She had been surprised at how much he had been willing to pay for the tickets though, and suspected that it was more about supporting her and Allie than the actual game, not that he didn't love his rugby.

Unfortunately for Oscar, it had been a very popular lot, resulting in him paying nearly four thousand dollars, and Bea had felt bad for him. She was happy that he wanted to help, but that was a lot of money, and she had been worried about Mickey's reaction. Although it turned out that she was more excited than Oscar, and the prospect of seeing thirty sweaty men running around chasing a ball from the comfort of their private box more than outweighed the cost.

Oli had been a great help all night, as had the players, and Allie was sure their presence had helped in increasing the level of the bids. The DJ had been playing for a while, and after they had sorted everything out from the auction, Allie took her girlfriend's hand, leading her to the dancefloor.

Draping her arms around the redhead's neck, she felt her girlfriend pull her in closer, Bea's hands on her waist as they swayed to the music. No words were needed as they held each other tight, revelling in the feeling of being close. As Allie's head tucked into her neck, Bea trailed her fingers up and down the blonde's back, feeling the younger woman's breath hitch as she reached a particularly sensitive spot. She loved how responsive Allie was to her touch, and that despite being in a room full of people, her girlfriend's eyes were always on her. Glancing around the room, she saw Franky looking their way, a wide smile on her face, which quickly turned into a suggestive smirk once she realised Bea had spotted her.

Red had been through so much shit, and if anyone deserved to be happy it was her. And Allie clearly worshipped the ground she walked on. As much as she teased Bea, and she loved to tease her, she couldn't be happier for her friend. Plus she'd always had her doubts about the redhead's sexuality, despite her numerous claims to be straight.

That was before blondie came along of course, and by the way she had looked at Allie that first night at the station, she had known there was a little kink in there somewhere. And as predicted, Red had received her big gay card a few months later, not that she identified herself as anything in particular, just claiming that she was Allie-sexual. Bridget's low voice pulled her from her thoughts as she turned to face her girlfriend.

"Everything ok? You look like you're miles away" the older blonde asked, her arm slipping around Franky's waist

"All good. I just don't think I've ever seen her look so happy. And if anyone deserves it Red does" Franky replied, indicating to Bea and Allie, who were wrapped up in each other, oblivious to the world around them.

"They're perfect together, and Allie loves her so much"

"I worry about her you know, and after everything that fucker put her through I never thought she's let anyone get close to her again. She was so broken. But I'm glad she took a chance on blondie"

"You're a big softie really aren't you? This tough girl image is all for show. Don't worry baby, I won't tell anyone" Bridget said playfully. She loved this side of Franky, and as hot as her bad girl side was, it was the softer side of the tattooed brunette that had captured her heart first.

"Just wait until I get you home, I'll show you just how bad I can be" Franky said, her eyes raking slowly over her girlfriend's body, a suggestive smirk on her face

"I can't wait, what time are we leaving?" Bridget replied, her hand slipping under Franky's shirt, caressing her lower back.

Franky and Bridget had left as soon as the DJ wrapped things up, the tattooed brunette mumbling something about being on a promise as her girlfriend dragged her towards the waiting taxi. Oli and Regan had helped them clear up, as did Ash, Dylan and Ethan, all three of them happy to have had the winning bid on the session with the women's football team. Allie had been hoping to get a final total before they left, but they still had a few things to wrap up, although from what she had seen so far, the profits from the evening would push them well over the hundred thousand mark, something she had only dreamed about.

Things had been hectic all evening, and despite everything going on around them, she hadn't been able to take her eyes off Bea. She had surprised herself with her level of self-control, but the minute they set foot in the house, her resolve had snapped, and she had practically pounced on the older woman. Clothing was quickly discarded, and they only made it as far as the dining table before Allie had the redhead calling her name as her body trembled below her.

Allie couldn't get enough of her girlfriend, and had worshipped her body long into the night, resulting in them deciding on a lazy day, having not woken up until after twelve. Reluctant to leave the other woman's embrace, they had laid there talking for a while after, Allie filling her girlfriend in on the card that the scout had left at the bar for her. "I know I need to tell the guys, but I like how things are now, and I know this will change everything. Fuck…that makes me sound like a selfish right bitch doesn't it?"

"No, not at all. Talk to the guys, and see what they want to do. If they decide they want to contact her then it wouldn't hurt to see what she has to offer. It might be nothing, but on the other hand, it could be the break you guys need"

"But that's just it, I don't even know if I want it. But I don't want to hold them back either"

"Don't stress on it. Speak to Ash tomorrow, and see how it goes. I'll support you no matter what you decide, but you need to do what's right for you. Not the guys, and not me" the redhead said, squeezing the blonde's hand in support

"Has anyone ever told you how perfect you are?"

"I'm not" Bea replied, her cheeks colouring as she looked everywhere but at her girlfriend

""Yes…you…are..." Allie replied between kisses. Cuddling up against Bea again, she ran her hand up the redhead's leg, smiling when she felt the older woman tremble slightly

"Can we just stay here forever?" Allie asked, a loud rumble coming from her stomach making them both giggle

"As much as I'd love to, I think we need to tame the beast before the neighbours complain" Bea replied, laughing at the look on the blonde's face.

"But I'm comfy, and you're nice and warm"

"How about we go downstairs and make some lunch, then we can come back up here and I'll warm you up again. Do we have a deal?"

Jumping out of bed, Allie raced to the bedroom door, looking back over her shoulder as she called out to Bea, throwing her a cheeky wink, before running down the stairs. "Come on then, what's taking you so long?"

Bea was working the following day, and Allie still had a few things to total up from the auction, but decided to wait until her girlfriend was on shift. They had both been so busy recently, and although they had spent quite a bit of time together, they had been busy organising the events. After eating lunch they decided to take a shower and head out on the bike for a few hours, making the most of the good weather.

The following day Allie woke up to a weight on her chest and a gentle purr. Cormack must had crept into the bedroom when Bea had left for work, and was currently using the blonde as a pillow. After giving him a bit of attention, she lifted him off, placing him down beside her before getting up and heading for the shower. She needed to talk to the guys about the scout, and she wasn't really looking forward to it. Remembering her girlfriend's words of encouragement, she tried to stay positive.

After having a quick breakfast she called Ash, asking if they could come over to the house that evening, before logging on to the laptop and going through her emails. The final figures had come through from Saturday's auction, and Allie had to re-read it several times before it sunk in. She needed to tell Bea, and not wanting to do it over the phone decided to chance a visit to the station, hoping her girlfriend could spare ten minutes. Pulling up into the car park, she jumped out of the car, happy to see the SUV was there. As she walked into the appliance bay her mood lifted again. The truck was gone, meaning she wouldn't run the risk of bumping into Kaz Proctor.

Wandering down the corridor, she stopped outside Bea's office before knocking on the door, walking in when she heard her girlfriend call out. The redhead was engrossed in her report, and Allie took a few moments to study her. She really was stunningly beautiful.

Bea was trying to get one of the seven reports on her desk finished when she heard a knock on the door. Assuming it would be one of red watch back from the shout, she called for them to enter. After hearing the door open, and close again, she was surprised by the silence. Lifting her head, she locked eyes with her girlfriend, a wide smile breaking out on her face as she watched as Allie's eyes roamed over her body.

"I won't keep you, I can see you're busy. I just didn't want to tell you over the phone" Allie said, embarrassed at being caught staring

"Tell me what? Did something happen, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Bea, in fact I'm more than fine. I checked the webpage this morning, and after including all the cash from Saturday night, the total amount we raised is one hundred and forty three thousand, two hundred and ninety dollars. Can you believe it? I never expected to get anywhere near that" Allie said, sounding like a kid at Christmas

Jumping out of her chair, Bea ran over to her girlfriend, wrapped her arms around her and spun her around. "That's fantastic Allie, I'm so proud of you. You worked so hard and Julie and Sara are gonna be stoked. Can I be there when you tell them, I want to see their faces. Unless you've already told them that is"

"Of course you can, I asked them to come around in a few days once I've finalised everything, and I wanted to tell you first"

"Excellent" Bea replied, stepping away from the blonde and walking back over to her desk, a smug look on her face as she logged onto the fundraiser webpage and made a donation, bringing the total up to one hundred and fifty thousand dollars. Turning to her girlfriend, who was staring at her, a puzzled look on her face, she smiled. "It was bugging me, thought it would look better if it was a nice round number. One hundred and fifty thousand dollars sounds so much better don't you think?"

"You didn't have to do that Bea. You've done more than enough to help with this. Plus, it's a lot of money, I can't take it"

"Too late. I can't un-donate, and I'm not even sure that's a real word. I know how important this is to you, and I want to do this. Please let me"

"Ok, but only if you're sure. On one condition though"

"Yeah, and what might that be?"

"When you get home from your shift tomorrow morning, you let me show you just how grateful I am" Allie replied, taking a few steps forward and grabbing a handful of her girlfriend's shirt, pulling her forward she crashing their lips together, smiling into the kiss as she heard the redhead moan.

The guys arrived just after seven, armed with a case of beer and a curry, and Allie suspected that she would be feeling a little dedicate the following morning. She loved spending time with them, but knew that their dream was to play music for a living, and wasn't sure she could be a part of that, or even wanted to. After eating the curry and drinking a few beers, she showed them the card that the scout had left at the bar, explaining that she wanted them to call her about laying down a demo track. Although having not actually spoken to the woman yet, the details were a still a little sketchy.

To say they were excited would be an understatement, and Allie had to threaten Ash to get him to put her down. She smiled, and played along with it, but felt guilty for not sharing their enthusiasm. While she enjoyed playing with them, her real love was writing, and she knew that if things took off, she could do both, but she didn't want to be living out of a suitcase and sleeping on a bus. Plus it was a cutthroat industry, and if they were lucky enough to get their break, the media would have a field day with her past. And that wasn't something she wanted, no matter what.

They decided to call the scout the following day to see what she was proposing, and Allie just hoped that they wouldn't see through her forced smile. She wasn't worried about herself, there was nothing anyone could say about her that hadn't already been said, but she really didn't want to have to explain everything to the guys. People judged her when they found out what she had done, and she couldn't bear to see the look of disgust in their eyes when they looked at her.

And then there was her family, and what it would do to them. Bea had said that she would support her no matter what, but she wouldn't put her through that, or Debbie, it wouldn't be fair. The redhead had taken it surprising well when she had told her about what brought her to the warehouse that night, and a soon as the words had left her mouth, she had expected to be shown the door. But Bea had done the one thing that no one else in her life had. She had looked past her situation, and seen the person underneath, the person she knew she could be. And more than anything, hadn't judged her for the choices she had made.

It was Valentine's Day, and Allie was disappointed that her girlfriend was working. She knew it wasn't a holiday that Bea was fond of, and couldn't blame her really. She couldn't imagine it had been much fun married to that bastard. But she wanted to change that, so had enlisted the help of Franky to distract the redhead while she set everything up, happy that teal watch were rostered on as well. She just hoped that they didn't get a call out. After picking up lunch, she called the tattooed brunette, letting her know that she would be arriving at the station in about five minutes.

Bea had been surprised when Franky knocked on her office door, having only left the mess room a few minutes ago. The tattooed brunette asked her to take a look at one of the pieces of equipment that she thought was faulty. She had a feeling that the brunette was up to something, knowing how knowledgeable her friend was on the tools they used day in day out. As expected, the cutters were fine, and when her friend had kept her talking she knew that something was definitely going on. Franky's mobile ringing offered her a perfect escape route, but the second she set foot back in her office, it all made sense.

A single red rose had been placed on her desk, and there was a soft glow coming from her quarters. Picking the flower up, she brought it closer, inhaling the scent before wandering through into the other room, her eyes finding Allie's immediately. Smiling at the blonde, she stepped closer, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear before trailing her fingers down the side of her face.

"Hi" Allie said, slipping her arms around her girlfriend's waist

"Hey Alliecat"

"Look, I know you're not a fan of Valentine's Day, and I respect that. It's nothing fancy, I promise" Allie said, indicating to the takeaway pizza box on the foldout table. "I just wanted to spend some time with you". "Is this ok? I ca go if you want me to" she added, suddenly feeling silly for barging in on her girlfriend like this

"No, stay. I'm glad you're here, and it's more than ok. I have no idea how you always seem to know what I need more than I do, but thank you"

"It's because you're in here" Allie replied, taking Bea's hand and placing it on her chest, over her heart

Bea felt her eyes filling up. That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her, and she silently thanked whoever was listening for bringing the blonde into her life. Leaning forward, she stroked Allie's cheek before capturing her lips in a long, slow kiss, her fingers tangling in the younger woman's hair as she pulled her closer, desperate to increase the contact.

They cuddled on the sofa, chatting and eating the pizza, and to Bea, it was the perfect Valentine's Day. She didn't need a fancy restaurant, or some expensive gift. All she needed was Allie, and as long as she was by her side, everything else faded into the background. Unfortunately the world didn't stop turning, and their time together was interrupted by the siren. Jumping up off the sofa, Bea kissed her girlfriend, told her that she loved her and headed out, hoping it wouldn't be a long call.

Allie had offered to cover Shayne's shift that night. He had wanted to do something special for Debbie, but had been rostered on with Boomer, and as her girlfriend was at work she thought she would help him out. Plus she would only be mooching around the house, missing the redhead anyway, so may as well be at work. She expected that it would be quiet anyway, Tuesdays always were, and she liked working with Boomer, the tall brunette always finding a way to make her laugh.

The first shift she worked with Boomer after speaking to Liz about Kim, the brunette had offered to go boonta on her arse, and as much as Allie would have loved to have seen that, she knew they had to be smart. But if that didn't work, she would be taking her friend up on her offer.

Shayne had booked a restaurant near to Debbie's university, and had a bouquet of flowers sent to her shared house that morning. Allie knew he didn't earn that much, and could tell how important the evening was to him, so as he was leaving the bar she had pulled him into the back, slipping him a few notes. He had refused, claiming he wanted to be the one to treat Debbie, but expecting the response, Allie had her counter argument ready.

"I'm being entirely selfish here. A happy Debbie means a happy Bea. And a happy Bea means a very, very happy Allie...if you know what I mean" she said, smirking at him. "So if anything, you'd be doing me a favour"

"Well if you put it like that, thank you. I'm paying you back though, even if it's a dollar a week"

"I don't want…"

"I pay you back or I don't take it"

"Ok, you've got yourself a deal. Now get out of here, you don't want to be late for that girlfriend of yours, you've seen the Smith temper!" Allie replied, pushing a laughing Shayne out of the door.

She liked Shayne, he was a good kid, and clearly cared for Debbie. She knew that Bea had her reservations in the beginning, and given what both she and her daughter had been through, there was no wonder she was as protective as she was. But her girlfriend had taken to him, and as long as he didn't hurt Debbie, he would be just fine.

They were due at the studio at eleven, and had met up an hour before to grab a coffee. Bea had been late finishing work so they only had a few minutes together before Allie had to leave. The redhead had been incredibly sweet, taking her into her arms and telling her that she was proud of her, no matter what. Ever since she was a child she had been made to feel inadequate by everyone other than Oliver, and as an adult, had got so used to being used, then discarded, that it still felt a little alien to her. At her lowest point she had pretty much given up on everything, but the redhead's actions at the hospital that night had given her a slither of hope that not everyone was a complete arsehole. And then she had gone and opened up her house to a homeless ex-prostitute without as much as a second thought.

The more she got to know Bea, the more she learned how protective she was of her family, so to let Allie in like that must have been difficult. But to the blonde, that just made it all the more special. Franky had said a while back that she had known the night Bea had first taken Allie to the bar that they would end up together. The redhead was usually so uncomfortable around new people, but with Allie that hadn't been the case. Plus the tattooed brunette had seen the way her friend's eyes followed the blonde, even if she hadn't been aware she was doing it.

Clinging on to the older woman, Allie tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. Just knowing that Bea was proud of her made her feel like she could tackle anything that was thrown her way. "That means more to me than you could ever know" she said, pulling back slightly so she could gaze into her girlfriend's soulful brown eyes.

"Trust me, I do know. And I mean every word. You're incredibly talented Allie, and you can do anything you set your mind to. I believe in you, and I love you. Now get out of here, you don't want to keep the guys waiting" Bea replied, kissing the blonde quickly before pushing her out of the door.

A few hours later they headed to the nearest bar, all four of them needing a drink. The meeting had gone well, from the guy's point of view at least, and they had wanted to celebrate, not that Allie didn't need a drink. It was just for a completely different reason. The scout, Isla, wanted them to record a few demo tracks. She was at the music festival and had been impressed by what she had seen, especially the song for Lexi. And her enthusiasm for the band had doubled once she realised that Allie had written it.

Isla had booked them into the studio the following week, wanting them to record some of their original material. She had been particularly interested in seeing what else Allie had written, and this was where the initial problem lie for the blonde. Her songs were all very personal to her, and sharing them with a record company made her uneasy. What if they started asking questions about the lyrics? She knew they would see straight through her if she lied.

After a couple of drinks, Allie excused herself and headed to the bathroom, calling her girlfriend on the way and asking her to come and pick her up. She knew if she drank any more, she wouldn't be able to keep up the act, and the guys would know something was wrong. Calling at the bar on her way back, she got another round in for the guys before heading out to wait for Bea, blaming her bailing early on women's problems, knowing they wouldn't question it.

Bea was worried when Allie called, asking her to pick her up from outside a bar. Her girlfriend sounded drained, and she hoped that things hadn't gone badly at the studio for them, although she wasn't sure what the blonde's definition of bad would be. Allie was waiting, and when she pulled up, jumping straight on the back, she unclipped the extra helmet and put it on as Bea spun turned the bike around, the blonde's arms slipping around her waist and holding her tight. Her girlfriend had been quiet on the ride home, and Bea was starting to wonder if the meeting really had gone badly. Deciding on a change in direction, she pulled off the carriageway and headed for the costal road, hoping the sea air would help clear Allie's head.

Allie was wondering where they were headed, but as they rounded the corner and the sea came into view, she had a good idea. They rode for another fifteen minutes before pulling up at the small, secluded beach they had stopped at that day on the tour. Parking up, Bea cut the engine before removing her helmet. Jumping off the bike after her girlfriend, she grabbed Allie's hand, led her across the sand and over to a large rock. Taking a seat, she pulled the blonde down so she was sitting between her legs, Bea's arms wrapping around her as she held her close. Deciding to let Allie make the first move, she just sat there holding her girlfriend until she was ready to talk.

They had been sitting there watching the waves for about ten minutes before Allie spoke, her fingers interlocking with Bea's, that were resting against her stomach. "Thank you for bringing me here. I love watching the waves. Makes everything clearer in my head, if that makes any kind of sense"

"It makes perfect sense. In the summer months, when things were bad with Harry I would wrap Debbie in a blanket, put her in the car and drive to the beach. I could sit for hours just listening to the waves crashing on the shore, and it gave me hope that there was something more out there, something better than my shitty existence. And I was right to hope, because you were out there somewhere, my perfect girl. I just didn't know it at the time"

"I'm far from perfect Bea. If you knew some of the things that I've done just to score some gear, you wouldn't be saying that. And I doubt you'd be sitting here with me either"

"I can't even imagine what it was like for you out there. How scared and alone you must have felt. And I hate that you had to go through that. But nothing you, or anyone else can tell me could ever change the way I feel about you"

"But…"

"No buts. I let a man beat me, rape me, because it was easier than dealing with the consequences of putting up a fight. Does that change how you feel about me in any way?" Bea asked, turning slightly so she was facing the blonde, hoping her answer wouldn't be yes.

"Of course not. I love you, all of you. And you did what you thought was right to protect Debbie. I just wish I could get my hands on that fucker. I hate that he hurt you, it kills me"

"So why would anything you've done in the past make me love you any less? I know it's not going to be pretty, and I'm not saying that it won't be hard to hear. But I swear that it won't change anything between us" Bea replied, running her thumb over her girlfriend's cheek before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a loving kiss.

They arrived home a few hours later, having stopped off for dinner on the way, neither of them feeling like cooking. They had chatted for a while longer at the beach, and Allie had asked the redhead to help her pick out some songs. After talking things through with Bea, she had decided to give it a go and see how things played out. And if she was still unsure after spending some time in the studio, she would talk to the guys.

Grabbing a couple of beers from the fridge, Bea followed her girlfriend into the lounge, taking a seat on the sofa while Allie went to fetch her notebooks. They spent a couple of hours going through the songs, and Bea was taken back by some of the lyrics. She knew her girlfriend was talented, but she hadn't expected them to be this good. The blonde's words had made her laugh out loud as well as cry like a baby. "You really don't have anything to worry about Allie, the lyrics I've read so far are incredible"

"Thank you, even though you're kind of biased"

"I honestly think you could show them any of these and they would be impressed. Is there anything that you absolutely don't want to play?"

"There's one that I could never share, it's far too personal" the blonde said, looking at the floor. She had written it after Lexi died, and she nearly lost Bea over the whole misunderstanding with the drugs. Her head had been all over the place, and she had needed an outlet

"Will you play it for me?" Bea asked, hoping the blonde would share it with her, but understanding completely if it was something that she couldn't do.

"I'll do anything for you, although I have to warn you, it's pretty raw" Allie replied, grabbing her guitar and sitting on the arm of the sofa. She didn't need her notebook for this one, and it was the most honest she had ever been in her lyrics. She wasn't sure that she'd be able to get all the way through it without breaking down, but for Bea, she would try.

 ** _Strip away the flesh and bone_**

 ** _Look beyond the lies you've known_**

 ** _Everybody wants to talk about a freak_**

 ** _No one wants to dig that deep_**

 ** _Let me take you underneath_**

 ** _Baby better watch your step_**

 ** _Never mind what's on the left_**

 ** _You're gonna see things you might not want to see_**

 ** _It's still not that easy for me underneath_**

 ** _A red river of screams_**

 ** _Underneath_**

 ** _Tears in my eyes_**

 ** _Underneath_**

 ** _Stars in my black and blue sky_**

 ** _And underneath_**

 ** _Under my skin_**

 ** _Underneath_**

 ** _The depths of my sin_**

 ** _Look at me_**

 ** _Now do you see?_**

 ** _Welcome to my world of truth_**

 ** _I don't wanna hide any part of me from you_**

 ** _I'm standing here with no apologies_**

 ** _Such a beautiful release_**

 ** _You inside of me_**

 ** _A red river of screams_**

 ** _Underneath_**

 ** _Tears in my eyes_**

 ** _Underneath_**

 ** _Stars in my black and blue sky_**

 ** _And underneath_**

 ** _Under my skin_**

 ** _Underneath_**

 ** _The depths of my sin_**

 ** _Look at me_**

 ** _Now do you see?_**

 ** _Underneath, underneath, underneath_**

 ** _Underneath, Underneath_**

 ** _Welcome to my world of truth_**

 ** _A red river of screams_**

 ** _Underneath_**

 ** _Tears in my eyes_**

 ** _Underneath_**

 ** _Stars in my black and blue sky_**

 ** _And underneath_**

 ** _Under my skin_**

 ** _Underneath_**

 ** _The depths of my sin_**

 ** _Look at me_**

 ** _Now do you see?_**

 ** _Underneath, underneath, underneath_**

 ** _Look at me_**

 ** _Do you see?_**

 ** _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_**

 ** _Look at me_**

 ** _Do you see?_**

 ** _Welcome to my world of truth_**

 ** _I don't wanna hide any part of me from you_**

Allie had managed to get through most of the song, but when she saw the tears in Bea's eyes her voice broke, and she struggled to hold it together, only just managing to get to the end.

Bea couldn't stop the tears from falling. Standing up, she crossed the room, taking Allie into her arms as soon as she had put down her guitar. She had never seen the blonde so exposed, and she was honoured that she trusted her enough to open up like this.

"Thank you for sharing that with me, I know it couldn't have been easy. You're beautiful Allie, inside and out, and don't ever let anyone make you feel any less than perfect" Bea said, running her fingers through her girlfriend's soft hair before kissing her gently

"I meant it. I don't ever want to hide anything from you. Except for maybe when I eat all the good biscuits" Allie joked, trying to lighten the mood. It had been hard for her to share that with Bea, but she felt like a load had been taken off

"I love you, you doofus"

 _"_ I love you too baby. Can we go to bed, I need to feel you close to me" Allie asked, resting her head on her girlfriend's chest

"I'll always be close to you, no matter what" Bea replied, taking the younger woman's hand in hers and leading her up the stairs.

 _A/N: Thank you for all the fantastic comments. Yesterday's trailer has put my head in a spin, so nice of Foxtel to drop that one on us when the release date for season 5 is still so far away. But I will try to remain positive, or bury my head in the sand…either one works! #Bealieve_

 _The lyrics are borrowed from 'Underneath' by Adam Lambert_


	52. Chapter 52

They spent most of the day in the studio, and all four of them were exhausted by the time they left. Dylan had mentioned grabbing a drink once they had finished, but decided against it in the end, none of them expecting the day to be so draining. Allie was relieved. She was tired, her head was banging, and all she wanted to do was curl up in bed with her girlfriend. They had exchanged a few messages throughout the day, but it wasn't enough. She needed Bea like she needed air, and in that moment, knew that whatever happened with the band, there was no way she could be apart from her girlfriend.

Parking the car, she headed inside, finding the redhead in the kitchen making dinner. She had sent her a message as they left the studio, letting her know she was on her way home. Bea had a beer waiting for her, and whatever she was cooking smelt delicious. Crossing the room, Allie wrapped her arms around the older woman, resting her head on her shoulder. "I missed you"

"I missed you too. Dinner will be another half hour, why don't you go and relax in the bath"

"Will you come up with me?"

"Give me five minutes and I'll be up" Bea replied, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek before turning around and continuing with dinner.

Heading up the stairs, Bea walked into the bathroom, taking a seat on the edge of the bath as Allie slipped her hand into hers.

"How did it go?"

"Ok, I think. We managed to record a couple of tracks, but it was very repetitive. Isla wants us to go back next week for another session, but I'm hoping that one's not as long, I'm worn out"

"You just relax and let me take care of you" Bea replied, kneeling down on the floor and grabbing the shampoo before starting to wash her girlfriend's hair.

Fifteen minutes later Allie threw on a pair of sweats and one of her girlfriend's old work shirts before heading down the stairs. Bea had gone back down five minutes ago to check on the food and when she walked into the kitchen, she found the redhead serving dinner. Grabbing a couple of beers from the fridge, she placed them down on the table, the older woman pulling out a chair for her to sit down.

Once Allie was seated, Bea kissed her on the cheek before grabbing the plates from the counter. The blonde looked exhausted, and she was worried about her. She didn't seem her usual bubbly self, and Bea suspected that one, if not both of the songs they had been working on were personal to Allie in some way.

When they had finished dinner, she led Allie through into the lounge, telling her to sit and relax while she sorted the dishes. The blonde had tried to protest, claiming that as Bea had cooked it was only fair if she did the dishes. Bea was having none of it though, wanting the younger woman to take it easy. Twenty minutes later the redhead came back through, finding her girlfriend fast asleep on the sofa.

After locking up, she knelt down beside the sofa, brushing a lock of blonde hair from her girlfriend's face as she stroked her cheek. Shaking her gently, she waited for her to open her eyes before placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Come on, let's get you to bed"

"I'm ok, really. I missed you today and I want to spend some time with you" Allie said, struggling to keep her eyes open

"And I want you to get some rest, now come on, I'm taking you to bed"

"Tease" the blonde threw back, making Bea smile. The flirting never stopped, even when she as half asleep.

Leading her girlfriend through into the bedroom, she pulled back the covers while Allie went to brush her teeth. Wandering back into the bedroom a few minutes later, Allie took her sweats off and crawled under the covers. After switching the light off, Bea nipped into the bathroom, coming back out a short while later. She had just taken her jeans off when she heard her girlfriend's voice calling out to her quietly. "Stay with me"

"Always" Bea replied as she slipped in beside the blonde, pulling her in close.

Julie and Sara had been busy with the shelter and the building works, so it had taken them a few days to get together with Allie. They had finally managed to arrange a date, and were due in just over an hour. Bea had been busy preparing lunch most of the morning, and had gone upstairs to grab a quick shower before their guests arrived, leaving the blonde alone with her thoughts.

She couldn't wait to tell them how much had been raised, and knew that it would be so much more than they had expected. She had been surprised at the generosity of people in general, but her friends and family had been so supportive. And then there was Bea, throwing in almost seven thousand to round it up, and she wasn't even getting anything in return. At least Oscar was getting something for his money, although they had turned out to be very expensive tickets.

He had called them the day after the auction to invite them to the game, and to ask Allie if she thought that Oliver and Regan would be interested. She told him that she would check with her brother and let him know, but she expected his answer would be yes. Despite cricket being his first love, as a kid, he could always be found playing, or watching some kind of sport, and she was pretty sure that hadn't changed. Plus it would be good for them all to get together again. Allie didn't really understand rugby, but her girlfriend had seemed excited at the thought of going, having never seen it live before.

After checking on lunch, Allie made a quick call, making sure everything was in place for her girlfriend's anniversary present. They had decided to go away on holiday somewhere in a couple of months, just the two of them, and rather than splash out on expensive gifts, would give each other something personal instead. She had struggled to come up with something at first, not wanting to disappoint her girlfriend. But an idea had come to her when she was in the studio the other day. And after a bit of grovelling and a couple of phone calls, had managed to pull it off. She just hoped that Bea would like it.

Bea had just walked back into the kitchen when there was a knock on the door, the redhead going to answer it as she was already standing up, coming back a few minutes later with Julie and Sara. After getting everyone a drink, Allie asked if they wanted to know the total before, or after lunch. They were both so nervous they asked if they could do it before, worried that they wouldn't be able to eat anything until they found out. Grabbing the tablet from the lounge, Allie wandered back into the dining room, sat back down and logged into the fundraising webpage before turning the screen around so it was facing their guests.

No one spoke for what felt like hours, but it couldn't have been more than a minute, before Julie stood up, walked over to Allie, and threw her arms around her, tears streaming down her face. Looking over to her girlfriend, Bea couldn't help but smile. Allie honestly had no idea how special she was, and how people loved and appreciated her. Very few people would give up so much time to organise something that had absolutely no benefit to them whatsoever, especially someone who had fought so hard to get away from places like the shelter. But it was obvious that Julie and Sara were trying to change things for the better, and Bea just hoped that all their hard work, along with Allie's dedication to the cause, would pay off. Feeling eyes on her, Bea turned her head as Sara reached over the table, placing her hand on top of hers.

"Thanks you, both of you. You have no idea how much this means to us both, to the women that come to stay with us. This extra money will make such a difference to them"

"Allie did most of the work, but I'm glad I could help in some way"

"Well you did, and we really are grateful. She's pretty incredible isn't she" Sara said, nodding towards Allie

"She's amazing. I'm so lucky to have her in my life" Bea replied, looking over to her girlfriend who was chatting away with Julie, her heart beating a little bit faster when the blonde smiled at her

They left just after two thirty, needing to get back to the temporary shelter. Sara had asked Allie if she would mind calling in one day in a few weeks' time. They had a few new ideas and wanted her opinion as someone who had experienced the shelter from the opposite side. It wasn't somewhere she had ever wanted to go again, but if it would help others in any way, then she would be willing to try. After letting her know that they would be in touch to arrange a suitable date, they thanked Bea and Allie again, before heading off.

The last few days had passed without incident at work, and Allie was starting to wonder if Bridget had been right when she said that if she didn't react, Kim would get bored. She had hardly seen her raven haired colleague all week after Liz had made further alterations to the roster, and she was thankful for the older blonde's support. She had been nervous about telling her at first, not wanting her to think she was playing round behind Bea's back. She knew how protective of Bea the older blonde was, and she had no reason to believe her over Kim, but she had, and to Allie, that meant more than she would ever know.

Bea's friends had been so welcoming, accepting her as part of their little family without so much as a second glance. All her life she had been made to feel worthless, like she didn't matter. Until Bea came along and changed everything. And her friends had been just as amazing, needing nothing more than to know the redhead trusted her. Liz had taken a huge chance on her, a complete stranger, because just Bea had asked her to.

After locking the main door she headed into the back in search of the older blonde, finding her in the office. Waiting until Liz had finished what she was doing, she knocked on the open door.

"You heading off?" the older woman asked as she turned in her chair

"Yeah, unless there's anything else you need doing"

"No love, I'm about done here myself, think I'll call it a night"

"Thank you" Allie said after a short pause

"What for love?"

"For believing me over the whole Kim thing. And I want you to know that I would never do anything to hurt Bea, ever"

"I know, and there was never any doubt in my mind. You're family now, and we stick together" Liz replied, pulling the younger woman into a hug.

Their anniversary was coming up in a few days, followed by Allie's birthday a couple of days later, and Bea was feeling the pressure. Her girlfriend was so thoughtful, and always got the best gifts, she just hoped she could pull it out of the bag. Not that Allie would expect anything, the blonde seemingly happy just to be in her company. Her girlfriend had said a few weeks ago that she wanted to celebrate her birthday with their friends, having never really done that before, not until last year at least. Bea had her girlfriend's birthday presents sorted, as well as something for the evening of their anniversary, she just hoped the blonde hadn't planned anything for the same time.

After checking with Allie to make sure they weren't double booked, she called Franky to ask for her help, hoping the tattooed brunette wouldn't be on shift. She really should have checked, but with everything going on recently, it had completely slipped her mind. Lucky for her, red watch were rostered on that day, and after her usual dose of teasing, Franky had agreed to help.

It was the morning of their anniversary, and Allie was the first to wake up. Knowing that the older woman had planned something for that evening, she wanted to spoil her. Climbing out of bed gently, she crept down the stairs slowly, and headed for the kitchen, hoping her girlfriend wouldn't wake up to an empty bed. After making them some breakfast she headed back upstairs, happy to see that the redhead was still sleeping.

Placing the tray down on the bedside table, she knelt on the bed. Hovering over her girlfriend, she kissed along her jaw before capturing her lips in a soft, light kiss, pulling back when she felt the older woman stir.

Bea woke to the feeling of her girlfriend's soft lips against hers, and it was heaven. Opening her eyes when she felt Allie pull away, he spotted the tray on the table by the bed, the smell of fresh coffee invading her senses a few seconds later. Sitting up with her back against the headboard, she scooted over slightly, making room for Allie, the blonde taking a seat beside her and placing the tray over their laps. "Happy Anniversary baby" she said, handing the redhead a cup of coffee.

After eating breakfast they took a shower together, not wanting to be apart, even for a few minutes. After dressing, they sat back down on the bed, and Bea could feel the nerves kick in. When they had first discussed giving personal gifts, rather than splashing out on something more expensive, she had loved the idea. But now, when she was about to hand it over to the blonde, she started to feel self-conscious. What if Allie hated it? The last thing she wanted to do was ruin their day.

Sensing the slight change in her girlfriend, Allie knew exactly what was causing it. She had become an expert at reading the redhead over the past twelve months, and most of the time would know what she was thinking, sometimes before even Bea did. There was still the odd occasion when she would get lost in the past and the light in her eyes would fade. She couldn't read her then, and she hated not knowing what to do to make the pain go away, but luckily those moments were becoming less and less frequent.

Taking her girlfriend's hand in hers, she brought it up to her lips, placing a soft kiss in her palm. "Relax. I know whatever it is I will love it. It's from you, so it will be perfect"

"How…?" Bea asked, still surprised how easily her girlfriend could read her

With Bea's hand still in hers, she placed it on her chest, Bea gasping as she felt the blonde's heart hammering under her touch. Knowing that Allie was just as nervous as she was, was somewhat comforting to her.

Unable to wait any longer, Bea headed out of the bedroom, coming back in a few minutes later with a large box in her hand. She had kept it hidden in Debbie's room for the past couple of weeks, not wanting her girlfriend to find it before it was finished. Handing it over, she sat down on the edge of the bed, watching as Allie opened the box slowly. It seemed to take her girlfriend forever, although Bea knew that it was the nerves that were making time go painfully slowly. And when Allie finally lifted the lid off the box, Bea held her breath, awaiting her reaction.

Opening the box slowly, Allie felt her heart skip a beat. Inside was a large hand drawn canvas of the two of them. The image was from when they had watched the sunrise over in New Zealand. She had taken a photo of them cuddled up together, the blanket wrapped around them. It was one of her favourite photos of them, and the way the redhead was looking at her made her feel so loved, so wanted. And Bea had recreated it, in what she assumed to be charcoal, on a large canvas, her girlfriend's signature at the bottom. She could feel the lump in her throat as she tried to speak, Bea's eyes on her the whole time, a worried look on her face.

"Wow Bea, this is…its incredible" she said, her voice breaking slightly as she tried to hold back the tears

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I love this photo, love it when you look at me like that. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy in here" Allie replied, holding her hand over her heart, smiling as her girlfriend's eyes lit up. "This must have taken you hours" she added, taking in the level of detail in the drawing

"Maybe I think you're worth it"

"Maybe? Way to dent a girl's ego there Bea"

"Ok, ok, I know you're worth it…so demanding"

"You know it babe" Allie replied, throwing her a cheeky wink before leaning over the edge of the bed, pulling a parcel from underneath it.

The roles were reversed now, and it was Allie that was fidgeting nervously as she watched her girlfriend open her present. It hadn't been easy convincing Isla to let her borrow the studio for a couple of hours, and she had to agree to record one of her more personal songs in order to seal the deal, but Bea was worth it, she just hoped that she didn't hate the gift.

Pulling back the paper Bea held the frame up, seeing a platinum disk inside. It had todays date on, along with both of their names, and at the bottom of the disk it said 'Colors (Red)'. Guessing that was the name of the song on it, she took the rest of it in, finding a handwritten message from her girlfriend at the bottom

 ** _'_** ** _If I did anything right in my life it was when I gave my heart to you._**

 ** _I love you with all I have and everything I am. Happy Anniversary Bea._**

 ** _Yours, forever and always_**

 ** _Allie xx'_**

After reading the message she turned to face the blonde, a stray tear falling down her cheek. "Oh Allie, its perfect. I love you too, forever and always"

Taking the frame from her girlfriend's hand, Allie placed it down on the bed before handing her a USB stick. "Your real gift is on here. I just wanted you to have something to keep, and it'd look a bit shit if I wrapped this up". Leaning forward, she ran her fingers over the redhead's bottom lip before kissing her deeply.

Pulling back slightly, Bea ran her fingers through Allie's hair, their eyes locked as they gazed at each other lovingly. "Do you mind if I listen to it now?" she asked, her girlfriend smiling at her before jumping off the bed and grabbing the laptop.

Sitting back down beside her, Allie took the USB from the older woman and slotted it in. Opening up the music player, she turned the speaker up before pressing play. Bea listened as the music started. It sounded so professional, and she guessed that Allie had probably recorded it in the studio, her heart beating faster as she heard her girlfriend's voice through the speaker.

 ** _I think it's time that I told you  
I'm a fan of your universe  
And every shade that you offer  
It's different but I know it works  
I'm addicted to the magic  
And the glow of the city lights  
I felt it in my veins just didn't know how to say it right_**

 ** _She said do you see me in black and white  
Do you need me every day and night  
I said I don't wanna dance with another  
We could feel this darkness with each other_**

 ** _Cause when I look at you I see colors  
When I look at you I see colors_**

 ** _Everyone's got their own light  
Some shine and they fade away  
Everyone's got a story  
Those change every single day_**

 ** _She said do you see me in shades of grey  
Do you need me like I need you that way  
I say I don't wanna lay with another  
We could feel this quiet with each other_**

 ** _Cause when I look at you I see colors  
When I look at you I see colors  
I see colors  
I see colors_**

 ** _Every time I look at you lately  
I see colors they're changing  
Every time I look at you lately  
I see colors  
I see you in black and white  
I see you in the brightest light_**

 ** _Yeah when I look at you colors  
When I look at you I see colors  
When I look at you I see colors  
I see colors_**

Bea had given up trying to stop her tears from falling. It was an impossible task, like trying to nail jelly to a wall. "That was fantastic Allie, you're so talented" she said, gazing at the blonde beside her

"Really? I was worried that you'd hate it" Allie said, her voice quieter than usual. She had kept her gaze down when the song had first started, unsure as to how it would be received. But half way through had glanced over to her girlfriend, and seeing the tears running down her cheeks, thought that she had fucked up.

"No, god no. It's beautiful, just like you. No one has ever done anything like this for me, ever. And there aren't enough ways for me to tell you how much I love you" Bea replied, wrapping her arms around the blonde and holding her tight, both women's eyes filing with tears again.

They stayed wrapped up in each other for a while, Allie being the first to pull back as she kissed her girlfriend softy, wiping the tears away from Bea's cheek. "I bet we look a right sight" she joked before climbing off the bed, holding her hand out to the redhead and pulling her up.

They had decided to go to the beach for a few hours. It was a nice day, not too warm, and as they needed to be back no late than four thirty for what Bea had planned, didn't want to go too far. Both women loved being near the sea, finding it helped to relax them, clear their mind. Although right now Allie's mind was full of the redhead, and she had no intention of clearing it.

As the day drew on, Bea was starting to get nervous, hoping her girlfriend would like what she had planned. They had been flicking through the channels on the TV late one night when they had caught the last half hour of Pretty Woman. Allie had insisted that they watch it, despite it being almost over, saying it was one of her favourite movies. Bea had commented on it having something to do with the redhead in the film, but her girlfriend had denied it, telling Bea that she was so much hotter than anyone on the TV, or anywhere else for that matter. Although the older woman was sure she had just been trying to get into her pants, not that she had to try very hard.

So when she checked the listing and saw that it was playing at the drive-in across town, she knew that they had to go. Allie was also a fan of Grease, and had confessed to knowing all the songs off by heart, saying at the time how much fun the drive-in looked. Bea had seen the film a few times, but was more interested in the cars than the plot really. Deciding to combine the two, she had hired a classic car for the evening as well, wanting to surprise the blonde. The only issue would be getting out of the house to pick it up without her girlfriend getting suspicious.

They left the beach just before four, and after dropping Allie back off at home, Bea told her girlfriend that she wanted to do things properly, and would pick her up for their date at six thirty. Heading over to Franky's, she dropped the car off at her car off at her place and the brunette drove her over to the hire company to collect the car. She had asked for one with a bench seat in the front, wanting to be able to cuddle up to the blonde while they watched the movie. Plus she had always loved the old classics. After filling out the relevant paperwork and giving her licence details, she was handed the keys to a black 1970's Dodge Charger, and fell in love with it before she'd even made it out of the car park. Wondering what she could do to convince her girlfriend to let her get one of these, she headed back over to Franky's to get ready.

Pulling up outside her friend's place, she started to get out of the car, stopping when she saw the tattooed brunette jump in the passenger side, a smirk on her face. "Come on Red, take us for a spin"

"I need to get ready, I'm picking Allie up in an hour"

"You don't need an hour. Plus once she gets a look at the sexy motor she'll forget all about you"

"Not making me want to take you anywhere Doyle"

"Just a little ride…come on Smith" Franky replied, running her fingers up the redhead's thigh. Laughing as Bea removed her hand, placing it down on the seat.

"If I drive you round the block will you stop trying to cop a feel?"

"I'll try, but it's not going to be easy. Badass Bea is as hot as fuck" Franky replied, winking seductively at the redhead

"You can cut that out. I'm immune to your charms Doyle, does nothing for me" the redhead said as she started the engine and pulled out onto the road, hoping that if she took her friend for a quick run around the block she would stop harassing her and let her get ready. She was nervous enough as it was, without being late

"Deny it all you want Red, I know you want me"

"If that's what you need to tell yourself Franky" Bea replied, unable to keep the smile off her face as her friend threw her head back, letting out a loud laugh

She managed to get ready with ten minutes to spare, despite being behind schedule, and she had been concentrating so hard on her timekeeping that the nerves she felt earlier seemed to have disappeared. She was beginning to wonder if Franky really did have any interest in the car, or if she was just trying to distract her. Either way, it had worked. And she was grateful to the tattooed brunette. After Franky had made the most of the opportunity to tease her yet again, claiming she knew exactly what she and Allie would be getting up to in the back seat of the car later that night, she managed to escape.

Jumping into the car, she headed home to pick her girlfriend up. Parking up on the drive, she ran into the house, finding Allie waiting for her in the kitchen. She had told the blonde to dress casual, and she looked stunning in her baby blue sundress and white converse, her long legs still showing a trace of a tan from over the summer.

Walking over to her girlfriend, she slipped her arms around her waist, leaning forward so she could capture her lips in a long, slow kiss. "You look beautiful Allie" she said after pulling back slightly

"You don't look too bad yourself babe. Are you sure we have to go out" Allie replied, wrapping her arms around the older woman's waist. Grabbing her arse when her girlfriend nodded her head.

Bea was wearing black skinny jeans, a tight white t-shirt with a dangerously low neckline, and her black leather jacket, her red curls cascading over her shoulders. Allie was struggling to stay in control, her girlfriend looked unbelievably fuckable. But she knew Bea had planned something, and didn't want to ruin her surprise. Plus there would be plenty of opportunity to peel the redhead's clothes off once they got back home, assuming she could wait that long of course.

Taking Allie's hand, she led her to the door, asking her to close her eyes before leading her outside, helping her down the step and over to the car. Leaning forward, she kissed the blonde's neck softly before whispering in her ear. "You can open your eyes now baby"

Opening her eyes, Allie took in the hot car that her even hotter girlfriend was leaning on. "Holy fuck Bea…"

"Don't get too excited, I've got to take it back tomorrow" the redhead replied, opening the passenger door for her girlfriend before running around the other side and jumping in

After arriving at the drive-in, they parked up, Allie smiling at her girlfriend. She had only been to the movies a handful of times, but this was her first time at a drive-in. and when she had seen the board advertising what was playing, had scooted a little closer to the older woman, her hand running up the inside of her thigh. Threading her fingers through Bea's soft curls, she pulled her in, kissing her gently.

"Thank you"

"What for?" Bea asked, her hand resting on the blonde's knee

"For bringing me here, for being the perfect girlfriend, and for loving me"

"I'll never stop loving you Allie. You made me smile again, made me feel things I never thought I could feel. Happy anniversary beautiful girl"

"I love you so much. Now come on, we need to stock up before it starts" the blonde replied, climbing out of the car and pulling her girlfriend with her before dragging her over to the confectionary stand, insisting that they binge on junk while watching the movie.

Bea was glad she had hired the car, the bench seat allowing her to be closer to the younger woman. Allie was curled up against her, her fingers drawing patterns on her thigh as she focused on the screen. It didn't matter how many times they watched the movie, it always captured the blonde's attention, although Bea had spent most of it watching her girlfriend.

As if sensing she was being watched, Allie turned to face her, her eyes sparkling as she smiled at Bea. "You're staring"

"Sorry, can't help it. I still can't believe that I'm here with you, that you're mine. I feel like the luckiest woman in the world"

"I'll always be yours, you're my seahorse remember. And I'm the lucky one. If you hadn't come to check on me that night in the hospital we wouldn't be here right now, so thank you"

"It was nothing. And I'm pretty sure we'd have found each other somehow"

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I do" the redhead replied, leaning forward and connecting their lips, a low moan escaping her mouth as she felt the blonde's hand slipping up the inside of her thigh.

When the movie was over they drove around for a while before pulling up by the cliffs. It was a spot Bea had been to a few times, and during the day, the view was fantastic. It was good night, and the stars were crystal clear, sparkling in the dark sky above them, the moonlight reflecting off the sea below. Allie had been sitting so close during the drive up here that she may as well be in the redhead's lap, not the Bea was complaining. She loved having the blonde close to her, and was seriously considering investing in a Charger if it meant that she would get to feel Allie's body pressed against hers as she drove, assuming she would be able to concentrate on the road that is.

Cutting the engine, she turned to face the younger woman, Allie practically leaping on her, a hungry look in her eyes. Slipping her hand inside her girlfriend's jacket, she pulled her in closer, her lips ghosting over the older woman's neck as she took in the scent that was uniquely Bea. Manoeuvring herself so she was straddling the older woman, Allie pushed her girlfriend's jacket off as she kissed along her jaw, smiling when she heard a low moan escape Bea's lips.

Slipping her hands under the redhead's shirt, she rolled her hips, feeling a jolt of electricity shooting straight to her groin. Tugging at her girlfriend's shirt, she lifted it up and over her head, dropping it down on the seat beside her before taking Bea's left nipple into her mouth, the lace of her bra rough against the blonde's tongue.

Bea's entire body was on fire, and she needed Allie so bad that it hurt. She needed to touch her, taste her, and explore every inch of her perfect body. Running her hands up the blonde's exposed thighs, she buried her head in her neck in a bid to calm her racing heart. "We should go home" she said, surprised when her girlfriend took the keys from the ignition, throwing them onto the back seat of the car before shaking her head

"No?" the redhead asked

"No. I want you right here, right now. Make love to me Bea" Allie said, pulling her dress over her head and dropping it down beside the discarded keys.

Needing no further encouragement, Bea kissed her was down the younger woman's body, stopping to leave a trail of light marks on her skin.

It was visitation day again, and Kaz was really looking forward to seeing Harry. She hadn't managed to get the fortnight before, and was missing him. They had spoken on the phone a couple of times, but it wasn't the same. And the last conversation had been taken up by Bea fucking Smith. He wasn't happy at the speed things seemed to be going at, and had given her two weeks to rectify the problem, before he went looking elsewhere. After going through the all too familiar process, she took a seat in the visitor's room and waited for him to arrive. She had been sitting there for about fifteen minutes and he still hadn't arrived. Scanning the room, she noticed that there were no inmates in the room at all, only visitors. Something must be wrong. A few minutes later a loud siren blasted through the speakers, and they were ushered out of the room, back through reception and out into the car park, the guards refusing to tell them what had happened.

Kaz was pissed off. She had turned down an afternoon out with her crew to come and visit him, and now they'd been kicked out, without so much and an explanation. She needed to get him out of here, and fast. Deciding to make the most of her unexpected availability, she called her contact, arranging to meet her in a bar across town.

Kim had received a message from the boss while she was working. Heading through into the back as soon as she was told to take her break, she braced herself, knowing that it wouldn't be a social call. It wasn't like she hadn't been trying, but for some unknown reason, Allie's girlfriend didn't seem in the slightest bit bothered by the photo's she had been sent. She had come in the other day with the blonde, taking a seat at the bar while Allie had headed through into the back to drop her bag off. Deciding to try and get a rise out of her, Kim had made sure that she would be the one to serve Bea. But the redhead had been nothing but polite, going so far as to ask her how her day was going. Deciding to concentrate on the task in hand, she dialled the number, knowing that she needed to up her game if she had any chance of pulling this off.

To say her boss was unhappy would be an understatement. She had been given two weeks to deal with the problem, otherwise the footage was going to the police. And if that happened, she was fucked. Surprisingly she wasn't feeling all that hungry anymore, and after grabbing a quick drink she headed back through into the bar to finish her shift, hoping she could come up with a better plan, and fast.

 _A/N: Sorry, I've been a bit slack this week, it's been a busy one. Thanks again for all the support and feedback, it's greatly appreciated. :)_

 _The lyrics are taken from 'Colors' by One Republic._


	53. Chapter 53

They were both working the following day and Boomer had a few days off, meaning that Kim would still be on shift for a couple of hours after Allie started. Liz had tried to avoid it whenever possible, but it was bound to happen at some point. She had made sure that she would be there, and if there was any way to keep the two of them apart then she would do it.

Kim had seemed really sweet when she had come for her interview, and she had been the model employee since starting work there, which is where Liz's problem lie. She didn't want to put Allie under any unnecessary stress, but as she hadn't witnessed any inappropriate behaviour on the raven haired woman's part, had no grounds to fire her. It was a delicate situation, and she just hoped that neither Bea, nor Allie would get hurt as a result.

Allie had managed to avoid her colleague so far. It helped that Liz had asked her to update the books and place an order with the brewery, meaning she was hidden away in the office. Checking her phone she noticed that Kim's shift had finished half an hour ago, happy that she had been able to avoid having any kind of confrontation with the raven haired woman. After logging off, she headed back out into the bar, happy to see that Liz was the only one there. Looking up as the door opened, Liz watched as Allie's eyes scanned the room. Smiling at the younger blonde, she let her know that Kim had already gone, happy when she saw Allie visibly relax.

It had been a quiet night so far, and after serving another customer, Allie headed through into the back to take her break. Opening her locker, she felt her heart sink as a pair of pink lace panties fell out. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure she was alone, she checked the rest of her locker, finding a note on the top shelf. Unfolding it, she read it quickly, recognising the handwriting straight away.

 ** _A little souvenir until you get your hands on the real thing, and trust me, it will happen. And when it does, your little bitch won't want anything more to do with you. That's if she hasn't already started to move on already..._**

Placing the note back in her locker, she slammed the door shut, picking the underwear up and throwing it into the bin. She had no idea what this was all about, but one thing was for sure, she needed to put a stop to it and fast. And what fuck did Kim mean about Bea starting to move on, and with who? She knew deep down, that her colleague was just trying to get a rise out of her, and that her girlfriend wouldn't do that, but the thought of Bea with someone else tore straight through her heart. Knowing that she would need to show the note to her girlfriend, she tried to put it to the back of her mind for the time being. It was her birthday the following day, and she just wanted to enjoy her time with Bea and their friends, she would deal with the Chang thing later. After grabbing a quick snack, she headed back through into the bar, happy to see that it was a lot busier than it had been earlier in the evening. She just hoped that Liz wouldn't notice the change in her mood.

It was Allie's birthday, and Bea was an hour late finishing her shift. She was hoping that her girlfriend would still be asleep when she got home as she wanted to give her a special wake-up call, and had hoped to be finished on time. Luckily the blonde had had a busy shift at work the night before, and was tucked up in bed, fast asleep when she arrived home. Walking into the en-suite, Bea removed her clothes before creeping back into the bedroom, standing at the foot of the bed. Her girlfriend must have had a restless night as the sheet was barely covering her perfect body, making the redhead's life a whole lot easier. Kneeling on the floor, she placed a light kiss on the inside of Allie's ankle before pulling back, making sure she hadn't woken her. After making sure that her girlfriend was still asleep, Bea continued to kiss her way up the inside of the blonde's leg, feeling her tremble slightly under her touch.

Allie was in the middle of a very pleasant dream involving her girlfriend. The redhead was kissing her way up the inside of her leg. She could feel her heart rate increasing, and the familiar pool of wetness between her legs. She couldn't stop the moan from escaping her lips, Bea's mouth driving her wild with want. It felt so real, like she was really there, and Allie knew she was close. It was crazy how the redhead affected her, just the thought of the older woman had her tied up in knots. Her hips jerked off the bed as Bea moved closer to where she needed her the most. Feeling pressure on her hip, her eyes shot open, surprised to see her girlfriend's red curls splayed across her leg, the older woman's smiling eyes gazing up at her. It hadn't been a dream after all.

"Happy birthday Alliecat" Bea said, her voice thick with arousal as she ducked her head, her tongue flicking across the blonde's swollen clit

"Oh god…so good" Allie said, spreading her legs wider to give her girlfriend better access

She could feel Bea's touch down to her toes, her entire body tingling as she clawed at the bedsheet in a bit to try and ground herself.

"Oh fuck…" she cried out as the older woman's tongue worked her clit, her fingers slipping inside her as she brought her closer and closer to the edge.

Bea's touch was magical. No one had ever made her feel anything close to the way the redhead did, and she couldn't get enough. Running her fingers through her girlfriend's hair, she held her in place, her hips bucking, pushing her closer to Bea's face. Feeling her girlfriend slip a third finger in, her back arched and she let out a loud cry, not caring if she woke the whole street.

Allie was extremely vocal, and it turned Bea on more than she would ever know. Increasing the pace, she ran her left hand up the outside of her girlfriend's thigh, coming to rest on her hip, steadying the blonde. The younger woman was thrashing around below her, and she desperately wanted to see her let go. She tasted incredible, and Bea loved how she felt against her tongue. Curling her fingers, she sucked hard on Allie's clit, revelling in the feeling of the blonde coming undone for her, because of her. After working her girlfriend through her orgasm, which seemed to go on forever, not that she minded, she crawled her way up the younger woman's body, kissing every inch.

Allie's whole body was on fire, and despite having just come down from one of the most intense orgasms she'd ever had, one look into her girlfriend's deep brown eyes, and she craved her touch again. Tugging the redhead up, she pulled her in for a hard, wet kiss, tasting herself on the older woman's lips. "Holy fuck Bea…what a way to wake up" she said, her voice hoarse from crying out

"Alarm clocks are so boring" the redhead replied, leaning forward and capturing her lips in a long, slow kiss, her hands staring to roam over her girlfriend's body again.

Bea spent the next couple of hours worshipping the birthday girl's body, both of them falling asleep soon after. Waking a few hours later she turned in the blonde's arms, studying her as she slept peacefully . Bea couldn't believe how far they had come in a year, how far she's come. This time last year she was nervously steeling kisses up in the flat after managing to slip away from her friend's for a few minutes. And now, now she could barely keep her hands off her girlfriend. She had never met anyone like Allie before. She made everything seem brighter, she was her safety, her home, and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her.

Thinking back to the previous week when Allie had joked about seating arrangements at their wedding, her girlfriend happy that both their families were getting on, she couldn't help but wonder. After her divorce she swore she would never re-marry. Her relationship with Harry had been nothing short of a disaster, had almost ruined her, and she had been determined to never go through that again.

But with Allie it was different, everything about the blonde was different. Harry had abused her, scared her, but Allie, all Allie wanted to do was love her, cherish her. And she did, so completely. Ever since the younger woman had joked about the wedding she couldn't get the thought out of her mind. She wasn't ready yet, and it would take some time, but maybe she wasn't as opposed to the idea as she had first thought. Feeling the blonde start to stir, she brushed a lock of hair from her face before leaning in closer. "Happy birthday sweetheart" she said, kissing Allie on the forehead before slipping out of her embrace, much to the frustration of the blonde.

"I'll be right back…just need to get your present" the she said before slipping out of the room, coming back in a few minutes later, half hiding behind the open door

"You've just given me the best present I could wish for…more than once actually" the younger woman said, raising her eyebrow suggestively

"You won't be wanting these then?" Bea asked, stepping into the room fully before closing the door and holding up a large gift bag

"I wouldn't want to be rude, especially since you've gone to so much trouble" Allie replied, her eyes roaming over the redhead's naked body as she climbed back into bed. Sitting up, she moved in close to Bea, her back against the headboard as the older woman pulled the covers over them before handing the bag over.

Opening it, Allie took out a large parcel. It was soft, but heavy, and she couldn't figure out what it could be. Gently tearing the paper, she pulled it back, revealing a pair of soft leather pants. Laying them down on the bed beside her, she threw her arms around her girlfriend, kissing her gently. They had been out on the bike a few weeks ago and got caught up in a rainstorm. Allie had been wearing jeans, and by the time they got home she was soaked through. She had looked into buying some leathers but they were so expensive, and she'd much rather spend her money on Bea.

"Thank you, these are fantastic, I won't freeze my arse off now. Means you have to take me for a ride to test them out though" she said. She loved going out on the bike with Bea, and getting to wrap her arms around her as they rode all over the city was definitely the best part

"I can't wait. Can get my own back by staring at your arse now"

"Like you didn't anyway" Allie threw back. She always knew when Bea's eyes were her, and without sounding too much like a sap, it made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"And I thought I was being subtle. That's only the extra bit, your main present is still in there" Bea replied, indicating to the bag beside her girlfriend.

Reaching back into the bag, Allie pulled out an envelope, curiosity getting the better of her as she tore it open, pulling out a hand drawn ticket for two for the Splendour in The Grass festival in Byron Bay, with camping in the tepee village.

"The real tickets haven't arrived yet, but I wanted you to have something to open" Bea said nervously. She had thought her girlfriend would like to go, knowing how much she loved her music, but the blonde's silence was starting to concern her. She didn't have to worry for long, Allie pretty much tackling her down onto the bed and showering her with kisses.

"Thank you. I've always wanted to go to a festival, but after everything, I never thought I'd get. And having you there with me will make it so much better"

"So you want me to go with you then?" the redhead asked, although she already knew the answer

"Of course I do. I wouldn't want to share my tepee with anyone else"

"Good" Bea replied, capturing the blonde's lips in a long, slow kiss.

They were meeting the others in town at ten, and Bea had booked a table at the blonde's favourite restaurant beforehand. She had wanted to take Allie out somewhere for the day, but by the time they had made it out of the bedroom half if it was gone, not that she was complaining. After making them a light lunch Bea had asked the blonde if there was anything she wanted to do, Allie suggesting that they go for a ride so she could wear her new leathers.

Bea had expected the younger woman to look good in them, but nothing could prepare her for the way her body reacted to the vision in front of her. She was pretty sure that she was drooling, and couldn't even bring herself to be embarrassed about it. This was going to be sweet torture, but my god, what a view. Allie's legs seemed to go on forever, and all she could think about in that moment was how good they felt wrapped around her. She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even realised Allie had spoken to her until she stepped in front of her and lifted her chin, an amused look on her face.

"Bea...are you even listening to me?" she said, smirking at the older woman. She had seen the way that Bea was looking at her, and knew exactly where her mind had gone.

"Sorry...got distracted. We should probably go"

"After you babe, and try not to crash" Allie replied, kissing her girlfriend quickly before pulling away, her hand brushing over the redhead's arse as she walked towards the bike.

The rest of the afternoon had gone pretty much the same way, and Allie couldn't help but laugh at her flustered girlfriend. She loved to tease the older woman, and had made sure to put a little extra sway in her hips when she knew the redhead was watching her. She was pretty sure that Bea would 'punish' her later, and she couldn't wait. When they had first gotten together Allie wasn't sure how things would play out between them, or if the redhead would ever feel comfortable enough to let her in completely. It had taken time, and a lot of patience on Allie's part, not that she minded at all. And every time her girlfriend had shared something new with her, no matter how small, she fell in love with her all over again.

As the months passed Bea's confidence and self-belief had grown. She still had days where she questioned things, but who didn't feel like that. But most of the time she was so open about her feelings towards the blonde, and Allie loved it when she looked at her like she was doing right now. She knew that look, knew where it would lead, and despite spending all morning in bed together, she could feel the butterflies in her stomach and her heart beating out of her chest. Turning around, she locked eyes with the older woman before taking her hand and leading her over to the bike. They needed to go home, right now, before she did something that could get them both into trouble.

They were only ten minutes late for their dinner reservation, and for them, that was good. Luckily Bea had booked an early sitting, wanting to allow time for the food to settle before they met their friends, knowing from past experience that the night could get quite messy. Debbie had called the previous day to see if her mum and made any plans for Allie's birthday. She had a couple of lecture free days and was thinking of surprising the blonde, but if the redhead had planned something for just the two of them, then she would stay at university. As they were going out as a group, she arranged to stay at Shayne's place for the night, not wanting to be in the way at home, not that either of them would mind her being there.

After finishing their meal they decided to take a walk, hoping to work off some of the food they had consumed. Taking the blonde's hand in hers, Bea led them down the street and towards the park, wanting to escape the growing crowds for a few minutes. They wandered through the park for a while before Allie took a seat on one of the benches, pulling the older woman down into her lap. Wrapping her arms around the redhead, she kissed her softly before pulling back slightly, resting her forehead against Bea's. "Thank you for making today so perfect"

"I didn't really do anything. I'm sorry I didn't take you anywhere special"

"But you did. Every second I get to spend with you is so special to me. And the places you took me this morning…and again this afternoon were out of this world" Allie replied, smirking as the older woman blushed

"Really?"

"Was me screaming the house down not enough of a clue for you? I'm surprised the neighbours haven't complained yet"

"You can be very vocal"

"Sorry" Allie said, smirking at her girlfriend

"Don't apologise, I love it"

"You do?"

"God yes, especially when you talk to me" Bea replied. It was such a turn on when the blonde talked dirty to her, and when she was caught up in the moment, she had a filthy mouth on her. Just thinking about some of the things Allie had said to her made her weak at the knees.

"You mean when I tell you where I want to touch you, what I want to do to you, or how badly I need to feel your fingers buried deep inside me" Allie said, her voice low as she kissed along the redhead's jaw, smiling with she felt Bea tremble in her arms

"Fuck Allie, you need to stop. I really don't want to end up getting us arrested on your birthday, and if you carry on like that I'm pretty sure that's what will happen"

"Is it making you wet?"

"God yes…now behave" Bea said, her voice more husky that usual as she buried her head in her girlfriend's neck, trying to control her breathing. Standing up a few minutes later, she pulled Allie to her feet. They needed to get out of here before what little control she had left snapped like a rubber band.

The redhead had calmed down a little by the time they arrived at the bar. Franky, Bridget, Maxine and Boomer were already there, and Bea was glad the lighting was low, hopefully the tattooed brunette wouldn't notice her blushing as she felt Allie's hand brush across her arse, her girlfriend throwing her a cheeky wink as they headed for the bar. They had been there about half an hour when Bea spotted Debbie and Shayne walk in. Allie had her back to the door, so hadn't see them yet. Indicating to her mum to keep quiet, Debbie crept up behind the blonde wrapping her up in a bear hug, laughing as Allie jumped in surprise. "Happy birthday Allie" she said, letting her go

"Jeez Deb, you scared the crap out of me. What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you"

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump, just wanted to surprise you. And you need to be careful at your age, don't want any little accidents" the young brunette said, jumping back and laughing as Allie swatted her arm at her.

"Hey, I'm not even thirty yet I'll have you know"

"Yeah, yeah…you're still getting old though"

"I may be getting old but I can out-dance you any day"

"Oh yeah, bring it on" Debbie replied, grinning as Allie ruffled her hair.

She had her doubts when she first found out about the two of them, but had never been happier to be wrong. Allie was the polar opposite of Harry, and she only wished that she had come into her mum's life sooner. She had never seen her as happy as she had been since getting together with the blonde, and it was clear how much Allie adored her.

The evening was messy, as expected, and Boomer and Franky had spent the last fifteen minutes trying to convince them to go clubbing. Bridget clearly wanted to go home, but the numerus shots her girlfriend had consumed had definitely gotten her in the mood to party. It was quite funny watching her beg though, the alcohol having enough of an effect that she didn't care who could hear her. But when Franky had leaned in close and whispered something in the older blonde's ear, she knew she had won.

Bea wasn't a huge fan of clubs, but it was Allie's night, and she would follow her girlfriend anywhere. Pulling her to one side, the blonde asked if she minded going for an hour or two, saying she was happy to go home if Bea wanted.

"Whatever you want to do is good with me"

"We don't have to stay long, I just want to dance with you"

"We can stay as long as you want to, it's your night. And I want to dance with you too" the redhead replied, kissing her quickly before stepping away, grabbing the blonde's hand as they all followed an excited Boomer out of the bar.

It was hot, and busy, everything Bea hated about clubs. To make matters worse most of the people there was closer to her daughter's age than her girlfriend's, which made her feel really old. She hadn't been to many clubs, getting dragged out on the odd occasion by Franky in a bid to get her 'back out there' after her divorce. But she had hated it, feeling completely out of place. She had spent most of the time trying to hide in the corner, out of view of the other patrons. After a few disastrous attempts, her friend had given up, suggesting that they stick to bars instead. Not that Bea had frequented them very often, preferring the comfort and safety of Fuel, and her close friends.

As if sensing her discomfort, Allie slipped her arm around her waist, pulling her in close. "We can go if you want, I really don't mind. I just want to be with you" the blonde said, leaning in closer so the older woman would be able to hear her over the music.

"No, I want to stay. I'll go and get the drinks in" Bea replied, kissing her girlfriend quickly before slipping away and heading for the bar. She really didn't want to be here, but it was Allie's night, and she would do whatever it took to make it special for her, even if that meant dealing with a room full of drunk kids.

After navigating her way back through the room, she placed the tray of drinks down before slipping into the booth beside her girlfriend. Franky and Boomer were already on the dancefloor, along with Debbie and Shayne, Bridget and Maxine deciding to sit it out for now.

An hour later and the drinks had been flowing freely. Allie was well on her way to being drunk, and Bea was starting to feel the buzz from the last shot that Boomer had practically forced into her hand. So when Franky had grabbed her hand, dragging her up and over to the dancefloor, she had been too slow to protest. Glancing across the room, she locked eyes with her girlfriend, the blonde's intense stare making her heart race. Throwing her a flirtatious smirk, Allie turned back around, continuing her conversation with Bridget, Maxi and Booms.

They had been dancing for around five minutes when Bea felt a hand on her hip, and a firm body pressing up against her back. Glancing back over her shoulder she came face to face with a smirking Franky, her friend clearly trying to get a rise out of her. Twelve months ago she would have bolted for the safety of the booth, but since Allie came along, her confidence had grown tremendously. Placing her hands over Franky's, she moved to the music, laughing at the shocked look on her friend's face.

Unfortunately her new found confidence only spurred her friend on, and a few seconds later the brunette wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her tight against her as she moved to the beat. Looking across the room, Bea's eyes locked with Allie's, the blonde raising an eyebrow, a questioning look on her face. The alcohol in Bea's system had clearly taken hold, and with her eyes locked firmly on her girlfriend's, she ran her tongue over her bottom lip before throwing Allie a cheeky wink.

Allie wasn't sure what she was feeling, a mixture of jealousy and arousal maybe. Bea looked so hot when she danced, and she loved watching her body move, but she didn't like where Franky's hands were. She knew she was being irrational, and that Bea would never do anything to hurt her, but the alcohol had well and truly taken hold, and she couldn't help the jealousy from rising, no matter how hard she tried. Tuning back into the conversation going on around the table in a bit to escape her crazy thoughts, she tried to relax.

"I hope they don't start making out again" Boomer said, Allie turning to face her as she spoke

"Again? They've kissed before?" the blonde asked, suddenly feeling a little sick

"Twice, although Bea was really pissed the second time"

"And the first?"

"She lost a bet, kissing Franky was her punishment" the brunette said, her tone blasé, as though it happened all the time

"So they've never…" Allie asked, unable to bring herself to even finish the sentence

"God not, Bea's like a sister to Franks. Not jealous are you blondie?" Boomer asked, excited at the possibility of discovering Allie's weakness. She loved to wind her friends up, and Bea was the easiest one to embarrass. But so far, everything she had thrown at blondie, she had batted straight back, and that was no fun.

"No, of course not" Allie replied a little defensively, before slipping out of the booth and heading for the bathroom. She was feeling a little bit light headed from the alcohol, and after the conversation with Boomer, needed a few minutes to compose herself. She trusted Bea completely, and knew she would never cheat on her, but the thought of her kissing Franky, even if it was just as a dare, made her stomach churn. And her alcohol fuelled brain had chosen that moment to replay the words on the note left in her locker the previous day.

Stepping away from Franky when her hands started to wander again, she looked over to the booth, seeing her girlfriend racing across the room in the direction of the bathroom. She had been watching Allie as she danced with the tattooed brunette, and someone had obviously said something to upset her. After telling Franky that she needed the loo, she headed off in the direction of her girlfriend, hoping that everything was ok.

She had only been in there a few minutes when the door opened, and Bea walked in, heading straight over to her. Slipping her arms around the younger woman's waist, she pulled her in closer, her lips ghosting over the blonde's ear. "Everything ok?"

"Mmm, just needed a few minutes to clear my head" Allie replied, unable to look at her girlfriend, knowing that Bea would see straight through her lie

"Are you upset with me?"

"Why would I be?"

Stepping back slightly, Bea tilted Allie's chin so she was looking into her eyes. "Franky's like a sister to me, you know that right? I was only pissing about..."

"I know babe, I'm just being stupid. I think I've had a bit too much to drink that's all. I trust you"

"Good. Because you're the only one I want, the only one I see. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" Bea replied, stroking Allie's cheek before leaning in and kissing her softly

"You did nothing wrong babe. Boomer said something about you and Franky kissing again and I got a little bit jelly bean that's all, couldn't help it"

"I did kiss her, but I lost a bet, and that was my punishment. And the other time she kissed me, and we were both drunk. She'd dragged me to some got awful bar one night, trying to get me to go out more after the divorce. It was a real shithole, and we ended up doing shots. She kept going on about how I should switch teams. I told her I wasn't gay, she claimed that no woman could resist her, and to prove her point she kissed me. I felt nothing by the way"

Leaning forward slightly Allie kissed her girlfriend, her fingers tangling in her soft curls as she pulled her in closer. Feeling Bea's hand slip around and grab her arse, she pulled back slightly, resting her forehead against her girlfriend's. "And how do you feel now?" she asked, slightly breathless

"Like I've come home…and unbelievably turned on" Bea replied, crashing their lips together again as she walked her girlfriend towards one of the stalls. Spinning them around, she pinned Allie against the now closed door, her hands in her hair as she deepened the kiss, a soft whimper escaping the blonde's lips.

Her girlfriend was driving her wild, and Allie's need for her was almost painful. She was so worked up, and her panties were soaked. Slipping her hand down the back of the redhead's pants, she grabbed her firm arse, pulling her forward and slamming their bodies together. Feeling the older woman's hands move down her body, her fingers grazing the outside of her breasts, Allie rolled her hips, causing Bea to cry out softly.

"I want you so much right now" Bea woman moaned against her girlfriend's neck

"Then take me" Allie said, her voice barely above a whisper as her lips found the exposed skin on the redhead's collar bone, biting and sucking gently as she tried to drown out her moans

Needing more, Allie grabbed her girlfriend's hand and brought it up to her left breast, her breath catching in her throat as she felt the redhead's thumb graze over her hardened nipple

"Not…here…home…now" Bea replied between kisses. She wanted Allie so completely, and as desperate as she was, a quick fumble in the bathroom of a club just wouldn't do it.

They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the giggling coming from the next stall, not realising they had been caught until the flash of a camera caused them to spring apart, Bea's eyes scanning the stall looking for the source of the interruption. Glancing up, she spotted Boomer, phone in hand, and a huge grin on her face. She was clearly standing on the toilet in the next cubicle, and by the glint in her eye had been there for a while.

"What the fuck Boomer?" Allie called out

"I knew it, when Bea took off after you I knew you'd end up rooting in here

"We were just…talking" the blonde replied, blurting out the first thing that came into her head

"You never talk to me like that blondie. Not that I'm bothered, I ain't no lezzie" Boomer replied, laughing at her friend's poor excuse

"Give me your phone Boomer…now!" Bea said, her voice low and firm as she glared at her friend

"I'll give you the phone but I want something in return"

"And what might that be?"

"Shots, I want shots. And not just one, like a whole tray of them" the brunette replied, holding her phone up and grinning at Bea

"Deal, now hand me the phone"

"Nah. Drinkies first, then the phone"

"Fine, but you show that to anyone, and I mean anyone, I'll kick your arse" the redhead threatened, not at all happy about the situation she currently found herself in.

"Whatever. Now hurry up, I want to get my drink on" Boomer replied before jumping down and leaving the bathroom.

Turning around, Bea buried her head in her girlfriend's neck and groaned softly. "She's going to show everyone isn't she"

"Probably. Come on, lets distract her with the alcohol, then we can swipe her phone and delete it. Although I might send it to myself it's a good photo"

"Perv"

"You know it babe" Allie replied, kissing the older woman quickly before opening the door and pushing her out of the stall.

Bea headed for the bar, knowing her girlfriend would be along to help her with the drinks shortly, both of them thinking that it would look less suspicious if they left the bathroom separately. She had been standing at the bar for a few minutes when she felt a hand on her hip, her body tensing instantly. She knew it wasn't Allie, she could feel the blonde right down to her soul, even if there was no physical contact between them. The hand started to move lower, and before she had chance to step away, she heard a voice in her ear. "What are you drinking gorgeous? Anything you want, it's on me" he said, his hot breath on her neck making her skin crawl

"No thanks, I've got these" Bea replied, trying to move out of his reach, but it was busy, and she had nowhere to go

"Oh come on, it's just a drink…unless you want more that is" he replied, moving in closer to the redhead. He had spotted her walking towards the bar from across the room. She was hot as fuck, and he knew that he could show her a good time.

A few seconds later he felt a hand on his shoulder, before he was spun around, coming face to face with an equally hot blonde, although she didn't look too happy.

"She said no" the blonde said, in a low growl

"And who the hell are you, her bodyguard?" he asked. This night just gets better and better he thought to himself. What he wouldn't like to do with these two.

"Yeah I am, and that body's all mine. Now fuck off" the blonde replied, her voice clipped as she glared at him before slipping her arm around the redhead's waist.

Allie was fuming, jumped up little shit hitting on her girl. But the second she felt Bea lean back into her, her anger slipped away, replaced by a sense of calm. Turning her head to make sure he had got the message, she heard him mumbling something about "fucking dykes" before disappearing of into the crowd.

Turning back to her girlfriend, who was placing her order, she wrapped her other arm around her waist, holding her tight. "You ok baby?" She asked resting her chin on the older woman's shoulder

"I am now my bodyguard's here to protect me" Bea replied, kissing her quickly before turning back to face the bar.

After paying for the drinks, they took them back to the table, Allie slipping into the booth beside her girlfriend and practically sitting in her lap. Resting her head on the older woman's shoulder again she sipped her water, hoping it would clear her head a little. Feeling everyone's eyes on her as she handed the shots out, Bea looked over to Boomer, who was smirking at her, phone in hand, before she burst out laughing, Franky, Bridget and Maxine quickly joining in. Luckily Debbie and Shayne were on the dance floor, and were completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Long queue at the bar was there Red, or did you take a little detour?" Franky asked, raising her eyebrow at the couple

"It's really busy, we were waiting ages"

"So you didn't get distracted trying to get into Novak's pants then? Oh no, my mistake, she was in yours, wasn't she. That's right isn't it blondie? I've got to give it to Boom's, turns out that she's quite the photographer" Franky replied, smirking as Bea leapt across the table, grabbing the phone out of Boomer's hand before frantically searching through the photos taken that night, finding nothing but a few dodgy selfies and a blurry image of the toilet wall.

"What the fuck…" the redhead mumbled as she scrolled through Boomers phone again, looking for any incriminating pictures and finding none

"Too fucking easy" Boomer replied, laughing when Bea flipped her the finger

"We don't need photos anyway Red, that hickey's proof enough" Franky added, laughing as Bea blushed, burying her head in Allie's shoulder.

The conversation finally veered off in a different direction, much to Bea's relief, although she couldn't help but blush every time Franky looked her way, the signature smirk on her face.

Bea's fingers trailing up and down her thigh were making the butterflies in her stomach go into overdrive, and she wanted to feel her girlfriend's toned body pressed against her. Placing the bottle down on the table, Allie scooted out of the booth, pulling the redhead along with her before leading her over to the dance floor. Wrapping her arms around the older woman's neck, she pulled her in closer, their bodies pressed tight against each other.

Slipping her arms around Allie's waist, Bea ran her fingers up and down the blonde's back. Feeling the younger woman's heart beating against her chest, she leaned in closer, kissing her softly. The second Allie felt her girlfriend's lips on hers, everyone around them disappeared into the background. It was as though they were the only ones in the room. Running her fingers over the older woman's soft undercut, she deepened the kiss, her heart beating out of her chest as she felt Bea's hands on her arse.

Pulling back slightly, Allie smiled at her girlfriend as both of them got their breath back. Looking into the older woman's deep brown eyes, she tucked a stray curl behind her ear before leaning back in, her lips ghosting over her ear. "Please…"

"Please what baby? What can I do?" Bea asked, kissing her girlfriend on the forehead

"Take me home, I need you"

Grabbing the blonde's hand, she led her across the room. Tracking down Debbie, who was wrapped around Shayne on the dance floor, Bea told her they were heading off, and to call if they needed anything. She didn't like the thought of leaving her daughter, but she was an adult now, and knew that Shayne would keep her safe. Stopping at the booth, they let their friends know they were heading off, earning a few cat calls from Franky and Boomer, no that either of them cared at this point. Taking Allie's hand in hers again, Bea led them through the busy club and out into the street, hoping they wouldn't have to wait too long for a taxi.

 _Thank you, as always, for all the support and feedback, and happy WCW. Still can't believe I'm going to meet mine in just over two weeks! :)_


	54. Chapter 54

It was just after three when they arrived home. Allie had fallen asleep in the taxi, her head on Bea's shoulder. Shaking the sleeping blonde gently, Bea giggled when she started to protest at being woken up. Leaning in close, she whispered into her girlfriend's ear, "Come on Alliecat, I want you in our bed...naked"

Laughing again as Allie's eyes snapped open and she practically leapt out of the car, Bea paid the driver, took her girlfriend's hand and led her into the house, knowing that despite the blonde's new found burst of energy, she would be asleep again as soon as her head hit the pillow.

After helping her girlfriend up the stairs, Bea went back down to put some more food out for Cormack, hoping he wouldn't wake them up as early if he'd had an extra portion. Grabbing a couple of bottles of water from the fridge along with some painkillers she headed back up to their bedroom, thinking the blonde might need them at some point. Entering the room, she tripped over her girlfriend's discarded clothes. Picking them up, she glanced over to the bed, and as expected Allie was fast asleep. The blonde was flat out on her stomach, and had adopted the starfish position, leaving very little room for Bea.

Depositing Allie's clothed in the chair she nipped into the bathroom to brush her teeth before getting undressed. With the easy bit done, she set about trying to get into bed without disturbing her girlfriend. After four or five failed attempts, Bea knelt on the edge of the bed, running her fingers up and down the blonde's arm. When Allie failed to respond, or move, she leaned in closer, placing light kisses on the younger woman's exposed shoulder. Receiving no response again, Bea decided to up her game, running her hand up Allie's back and dipping down to caress the edge of her left breast, smiling to herself as she felt the blonde start to stir.

Rolling over onto her side, Allie opened her eyes before pulling Bea down beside her. "To far away" she mumbled as her hands started to wander over the redhead's body. As their lips connected Allie rolled them over, her fingers trailing a slow path down Bea's toned stomach. Leaning forward, she took her girlfriend's left nipple into her mouth, nipping and sucking as her hand moved lower, the older woman's soft moans igniting a fire within her.

Bea couldn't believe how quickly her girlfriend had gone from exhausted to aroused. One minute she was wondering if she'd even be able to get into bed, and the next she was flat on her back, Allie's lips and hands all over her. Arching her back as she felt the blonde's teeth graze her nipple, she threaded her fingers through the younger woman's hair, holding her close.

"I've been wanting to do this all night. Do you have any idea how wet I've been, thinking about touching you, tasting you" Allie said, her voice thick with arousal as she looked up at her girlfriend.

"All those people in that club, watching you. It made me so hot knowing I was going home with you" she added, her right hand running up the inside of Bea's thigh. "Knowing that I'd be the one doing things to you that on one else has, that my fingers would be deep inside you"

"Oh god Allie…" Bea moaned, throwing her head back as the blonde laid her head on her chest, the hand on her thigh moving far too slowly for the redhead's liking. She needed Allie's touch, needed to come for her, so much that it was almost painful.

"Allie? Allie…fuck sake" Bea said, her voice thick with frustration. She couldn't believe that Allie had fallen asleep on her, not when she was so worked up. It didn't help that the blonde's hand was dangerously close to her throbbing centre, her face pressed against her right breast.

It had been a long night. Allie was dead to the world, and every time Bea tried to move, it brought the blonde's hand closer and closer to where she needed her the most. She had tried to take her mind off of the throbbing sensation in her groin, but with one of her girlfriend's hands grazing the side of her breast, and the other practically cupping her centre, it was an impossible task. After what felt like hours, Allie moved in her sleep, her arm slipping around the older woman's waist, offering her temporary relief. It had been short lived though, and a few minutes later she felt the blonde move again, her leg slipping between Bea's.

She must have fallen asleep at some point, the sunlight coming in through the curtains waking her. They had moved again in their sleep, and Bea's arms were wrapped around the blonde, Allie's back pressed tight against her chest. Dropping a light kiss on the younger woman's exposed shoulder, she slipped out of bed and into the bathroom, the alcohol she consumed the previous night playing havoc with her bladder. After brushing her teeth, she wandered back into the bedroom, her eyes raking over the sleeping blonde, who looked like she would be out for hours.

Bea's head was a little fuzzy, and she was still worked up following her girlfriend's ill-timed nap. Deciding to go for a run, in the hope that it would at least calm her raging hormones, she got changed before heading downstairs to grab another bottle of water for Allie, along with some more painkillers. Writing her a brief note in case she woke up before she got home, Bea couldn't help but add a quick sketch to the bottom corner of the page, knowing it would make her girl smile. She really had turned into a love struck fool, and she couldn't be happier about it. Placing the bottle and note on the bedside table, she kissed Allie on the cheek before heading out. If this didn't work she'd definitely be taking a cold shower when she got back.

Allie woke just after ten the following morning, and it felt like someone was holding a jackhammer to her head. Reaching out, she was disappointed to find Bea's side of the bed empty. Sitting up, she held her head in her hands as she waited for the nauseous feeling to pass. Feeling her stomach settle slightly, she looked around the room, spotting a glass of water and two painkillers on the bedside table, a note from her girlfriend lying beside the glass.

After swallowing the pills and downing the water, she picked the note up, and read it, smiling to herself as she spotted the small sketch of two seahorses in the bottom corner

 ** _Gone for a run to try and shake the bitch of a hangover I woke up with. Remind me to kill Boomer the next time I see her…_**

 ** _Love you, B xx_**

Just the thought of running made Allie want to throw up. Either Bea had taken it easy last night, or she was turning into a lightweight, not that she cared. It had been fun, but it wasn't something she would want to do on a regular basis, preferring to spend her evenings with their friends in a nice bar, or at home with her girlfriend. She loved it when it was just the two of them, even if they weren't doing anything in particular. She loved getting to spend the evening curled up on the sofa watching a movie with Bea. Spending an evening at home was something that most people took for granted, but to Allie it was the best thing in the world.

As a kid she never felt comfortable in the family house, the place feeling more like a prison than a home. And although she had planned on leaving as soon as she finished school, she had expected to have a plan in place and money in her pocket first. The kid's shelter was fine, and it served its purpose, but it was so impersonal, and she never felt like she could truly relax there. After spending a year on the streets, the room she rented, although small, felt like a palace to her. The apartment she was in after that was very modern, all clean lines and sharp angles, but as beautiful as it was, it always felt a little cold to Allie. She loved the flat above the bar, and would always have a soft spot for the place, but being here at Bea's house, their house, was where she felt most at home. Grabbing her girlfriend's pillow, she held it tight, Bea's scent invading her senses, her thoughts full of red hair and brown eyes.

It was just before eleven when Bea arrived back home. The run had helped clear her head a little, and she was feeling slightly more human now, although she still felt like she could sleep for a week. And the burning desire to touch Allie was still there. Hopefully the blonde wouldn't feel too rough when she woke up, and they could pick up where they had left off. Unlocking the door, she wandered through the house, finding no sign of her girlfriend. Heading up the stairs she walked into their room, hearing water running in the en-suite. Grabbing a change of clothes, she headed for the other bathroom, hoping she would feel more awake after taking a shower.

It took Allie a while to shower and change, the pounding in her head making even the easiest of tasks seem complicated. She hadn't even realised her girlfriend had come back home until she opened the bedroom door, and was met with the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Wandering down the stairs and into the kitchen, she crossed the room, stopped behind Bea and slipped her arms around her, resting her head on her shoulder.

Bea could feel Allie's presence, even before she walked into the kitchen, and as she felt her girlfriend's arms slip around her waist, her heart skipped a beat.

"How are you feeling baby?" she asked the blonde, hoping her hangover wasn't too bad

"Feels like Ethan's playing the drums in my head, but better now you're home"

"Poor baby. You hungry?"

"Mmm" Allie mumbled, her tongue swiping over Bea's neck

"Behave. You want some breakfast?"

"I want you. But I'd love a bacon sandwich, might sop up some of that shit that Boomer was pouring down my throat"

"I'll be having words with her when I see her next" Bea said, unable to keep the smile off her face as her girlfriend giggled

"Yeah, her timing definitely sucked. Which reminds me…we never did finish what we started…more than once" Allie replied, spinning her girlfriend around and bringing her in for a long, slow kiss

Pulling away after a few minutes, Bea handed the blonde a coffee, before leading her over to the table, pushing her down into a chair. "You need to eat something first" she said, leaning in and taking Allie's ear lobe between her teeth, tugging gently as she heard her moan softly. "Then we can finish what we started. And I still can't believe you fell asleep on me" she added, pulling back when she heard the door open, Debbie and Shayne walking in a few seconds later. "We'll finish this later" she whispered before stepping away from Allie and turning to greet her daughter.

It seemed that Allie wasn't the only one suffering, and one look at the young brunette, Bea knew none of them would be doing much today. Shayne was the only one that didn't appear to be suffering, and Bea later found out that he's only had a couple of beers all night, wanting to make sure that he got Debbie home safe.

"You ok there Deb?" she asked as her daughter flopped down in the chair opposite Allie, her head resting on the table

"Never drinking again" the young Smith mumbled, sitting up slightly and resting her head on Shayne's shoulder, after he had taken a seat beside her. Wrapping his arm around her, he stroked her hair softly.

Looking up, his eyes locked with Bea's. Wondering if he was overstepping, he was about to pull back from Debbie when her mum smiled at him.

"I was just about to make this one some breakfast" Bea said, nodding towards Allie, "You guys hungry?"

"Starving" her daughter said, lifting her head slightly before smiling at Bea

""Nothing new there then" Allie chirped up, earning a scowl from the young brunette opposite her

"This is all your fault anyway" Debbie replied playfully. She loved the banter she had with Allie, the blonde was really sharp, and was always happy to play along.

"And how did you figure that one out? Didn't force you to drink all that shit Boomer kept buying"

Laughing at the two of them, Shayne stood up and followed Bea into the kitchen to help her with breakfast.

Bea had tried to usher him back into the dining room, claiming that he was a guest, so shouldn't have to help, but he was having none of it. The redhead looked tired as well, and Debbie had told him how demanding her new job. Plus he wanted to help, it made him feel useful. After putting the bacon on the grill, Bea turned to face him, a serious look on her face.

"Thank you for taking such good care of her. I know she's not a kid anymore, but that doesn't stop me from worrying about her" she said, smiling at him

"She's the most important thing to me, and I promise I'll keep always keep her safe. Assuming she wants me around that is"

"Of course she does. Her eyes light up when she talks about you, you must have noticed"

"I…things haven't always been easy for me, and it messed me up for a while. But Franky helped me, made me realise that I couldn't hold on to the past forever, otherwise I wouldn't have any real future. Most of the time I can deal with it, but sometimes it gets too much, it gets me down. And I know you guys have had a tough time as well. Debbie's told me a few things, and I'm pretty sure it was a lot worse for you. But she's so together, so perfect, and I can't help but think that it's all a dream. That she'll wake up one morning and wonder what the hell she's doing with someone like me" he said, his gaze fixed on the floor. He hated feeling like this, especially in front of his girlfriend's mum, who was always so together.

"It wasn't easy for her, and up until a year ago she didn't know half of what had happened between me and her dad. I still haven't told her everything, there are some things that she should never have to hear. And because of all that I build a wall, didn't want anyone getting too close. And then Allie came along and knocked it down, and I didn't even realise she was doing it at first. As determined as I was to keep everyone away, she worked her way in, and I'm so glad she did. It hasn't been easy for her, and we've both got things in our past that we wish we could change, but life's not like that. And sometimes I still get scared that someone else will come along, and she'll leave me. But being with her, having her in my life, it's worth any fear or doubt. Debbie would never let what happened in your past affect how she feels about you" the redhead replied, surprising Shayne by how open she was being with him.

"I know, and I'm not doubting her, I just feel like I'm not good enough for her. She's so smart, and I don't want to hold her back. And for the record, Allie loves you so much. It's blindingly obvious, and she couldn't hide it if she tried, not that she ever does"

"Debbie cares about you so much. I know my daughter, and she can't hide anything from me, as hard as she tries sometimes. You could never hold her back, please don't ever think that. And I know I wasn't exactly welcoming when the two of you first got together, but that had nothing to do with you. She's still my baby, and always will be. I was just afraid that she wouldn't need me anymore. I'm sorry I was such an arse, and I'm glad she's got you. I have no idea what you went through as a kid, Debbie's never said anything, and I'm not going to ask, that's none of my business. But family is what you make it, and I'm happy that you're part of mine" Bea replied, pulling him into a brief hug.

One breakfast was ready, Shayne took the food through, Bea following closely behind with a jug of freshly squeezed orange juice. Hopefully the vitamin C would bring Allie and Debbie back into the land of the living. Feeling someone's eyes on her, Bea looked up, her gaze locking with Allie's. The blonde had a bright smile on her face, and the love she saw in her eyes almost made her cry.

After they had eaten, Shayne helped Bea with the dishes while Debbie went to grab a shower and get changed. They had decided to head over to the beach to get a bit of fresh air, Debbie hoping it would help her kick the hangover. Despite her earlier banter with the blonde, she had really enjoyed spending the evening with Allie and her mum, and having Boomer and the others there as well, had made it all the more enjoyable. Shayne and her mum seemed to be getting on well too, and despite the fuzziness in her head, she hadn't missed the look that had passed between them when they had come back through from the kitchen after making breakfast.

Shayne had asked Allie if her and Bea wanted to join them, but the blonde was working that night, and wanted to try and get a bit more sleep. If she had planned ahead, she would have booked the evening off. She wasn't rostered on until five, and hopefully by then she would be feeling a little better.

They spent most of the afternoon lounging around watching movies. Bea was lying on her side, back against the sofa, her girlfriend in front of her, curled up in her arms. The blonde had fallen asleep about an hour ago, and Bea couldn't take her eyes off her. Despite the slight hangover and dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep, she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

Placing a light kiss on her girlfriend's cheek, she held her close, her thoughts drifting back to their conversation a couple of hours ago. The movie had been playing for about ten minutes when Allie had taken her hand in hers, the blonde's thumb stroking her hand gently.

"It was really sweet what you said to Shayne earlier" the blonde said, taking Bea by surprise

"You heard that?" Bea asked, not realising Allie had been there when she was talking to Shayne.

"I did. He's spoken to me a bit about his childhood, and while I don't know all of the details, he's had it rough. So I know how much it would mean to him, you accepting him like that" Allie replied, running her thumb over the redhead's bottom lip. "And for the record, no one could ever come close to you, so please stop worrying. I would never leave you…you're my seahorse"

Smiling at the thought of her girlfriend's words, Bea snuggled closer to the younger woman, loving how safe she felt when Allie was close. She had surprised herself, and hadn't expected to be so open with Shayne. But she had seen the way he looked at Debbie, and could tell that he was all in. She had her own insecurities, and knowing how difficult it had been for Allie, especially in the beginning, didn't want him and Debbie to have to go through the same thing. They were both so young, and should be enjoying their time together. The last thing she wanted was for him to feel inadequate in any way. She knew all about that, and it wasn't pleasant.

Allie was feeling a lot better than she had when she woke up that morning, but still had a bit of a headache. Her shift started at five, and as usual, she was a few minutes late, not that Liz minded. She knew that Allie always worked hard when she was there, and rarely finished on time. Plus she had dropped everything and come in at short notice to cover a shift on several occasions. And if it wasn't for her great ideas and dedication to seeing them through, the bar wouldn't be doing as well as it currently was. She had also spoken to Franky earlier, who was a little worse for wear, so expected the young blonde to be feeling a little bit delicate as well.

Liz had apologised to Allie as soon as she arrived. Shayne had booked the day off, meaning that Kim would be working until nine thirty. She had tried to switch shifts, but the raven haired woman had said that she had something arranged so couldn't work the early shift. They worked together quietly, Allie avoiding her whenever possible. But she had to interact with her at some point. Kim was the model employee, waiting until Liz had gone into the office before getting up close and personal with Allie. She was deliberately trying to make the blonde feel uncomfortable, and Allie was starting to wish that she had taken Bea up on her offer.

After Debbie and Shayne had left, Allie had gone for a lie down, still feeling a little groggy. Bea coming up to join her a few minutes later. She was frustrated with herself for not being more organised, and would love nothing more than to spend the evening wrapped up in her girlfriend's arms. Knowing Allie was still suffering, Bea had offered to come to the bar to give her some moral support, but the redhead was working early the next morning, so Allie wanted her to get some rest.

But with Kim hitting on her every chance she got, she was starting to regret her decision. At least if Bea was there, she would tone it down a bit. Allie was glad when nine thirty arrived and Kim headed home, making sure to run her hand over the blonde's arse as she stepped out from behind the bar. Unfortunately for Allie, Liz was across the room collecting glasses at the time, so once again, hadn't seen anything.

The remainder of her shift passed without incident, and Allie was glad when closing time came around. Arriving home just after midnight, she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before heading up the stairs. After brushing her teeth she got undressed and climbed under the covers, Bea pulling her in closer and holding her tight, the blonde falling asleep within minutes.

The next week had passed without incident, and Bea had been thinking more and more about the possibility of marrying Allie. She was still unsure, and it would be a big step for her, but she loved the blonde more than life itself. Allie was her forever, and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. She needed to talk it through with someone, and Franky had always done right by her so far. Plus she knew that the tattooed brunette would be nothing but honest with her, sometimes brutally so, and right now, that's exactly what she needed.

The guys were coming over late morning to rehearse, so Bea had called Franky and arranged to go over to her place for lunch. Allie had tried to protest, claiming that she wouldn't be in the way, but Bea knew the studio were putting pressure on them, and the last thing she wanted to do was distract her girlfriend in any way. Plus, she really needed to talk this through with someone.

She arrived at Franky's just after twelve, hoping they would get chance to talk before lunch. Her stomach was in knots, and she wasn't sure that she'd be able to eat anything if not. Franky must have sensed something was bothering her, the tattooed brunette handing her a beer and leading her through into the lounge.

"So what's got your undies in a knot this time Red?" Franky asked, taking a seat beside her on the sofa

"I don't even know where to start"

"The beginning's usually a good place"

"No one likes a smart arse" Bea threw back, her friend grinning at her. "When both of our families were here a few weeks ago they all got on really well, like they'd known each other for years, despite gran's somewhat inappropriate behaviour. Allie made a comment about how it would make the seating arrangements at our wedding easier"

"You're getting married, fuck Red" the tattooed brunette replied in shock, almost choking on the mouthful of beer she'd just swallowed

"No…not yet…maybe…I…fuck"

"Woah, slow down ok. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"It got me thinking, what Allie said"

"About getting married?" Franky asked, genuinely surprised by her friend's response

"Yeah. After everything with Harry I never thought I'd even consider it…"

"But…?"

"I don't know. Since Allie mentioned it, I haven't been able to get the thought out of my head. And it's confusing the hell out of me"

"You love her right…" Franky said, already knowing the answer, but smiling when her friend nodded

"More than anything"

"And do you ever see yourself with anyone but blondie?"

"Fuck no. Allie's the only one I could ever love like that, the only one I want"

"Then stop overthinking things. You're practically married already, what difference will a bit of paper make?" Franky said. She loved Bea to bits, but sometimes she could be so blind.

"Things are so perfect right now, I don't want anything to change that"

"And how would getting married change things? You're living together, and she's it for you, right?"

"Yeah, I just. I don't know…it's hard to explain when I don't fully understand it myself"

"When did things start to turn to shit with captain dickhead?"

"About eight months after we got married, why?"

"Maybe you're associating him turning into a first class bastard with getting hitched. When really, underneath it all, he's just a cunt…and always has been. Allie loves you so much, it's so fucking obvious that it makes me want to spew most of the time, but it's true. And she would never hurt you like he did, or at all for that matter. I've never seen anyone so smitten" the brunette replied. As much as she loved to tease the redhead, she was so happy that she had found Allie

"I know she wouldn't, she's perfect. God Franky, I never thought that I'd ever feel like this. I want to spend the rest of my life with her" Bea said, smiling as the realisation set in. She craved Allie in every way possible, and more than anything, wanted to marry her

"Then stop creating problems that aren't there, and enjoy it. Fuck knows you deserve it"

"Thank you, for everything. I'm pretty sure I'd have driven myself crazy if it wasn't for you"

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad I could help. Plus you'll be returning the favour soon. Me and Gidge, we've set a date" Franky replied, her whole face lighting up when she spoke about her upcoming wedding.

Bea wanted that, she wanted everything with Allie. And suddenly everything that scared her didn't seem important anymore. The only thing that mattered was Allie, her cheeky, beautiful, perfect Alliecat. It was as though the fog had cleared, and for the first time since her girlfriend had mentioned it, she could see again. Bea knew that she needed to speak to Debbie too, see how she would feel about it. Although she was pretty sure her daughter would love to have Allie as her step-mum, she spent enough time jokingly telling Bea how much cooler than her the blonde was. And it didn't hurt that some of her friends thought the band was pretty awesome. But despite all that, they had grown really close over the past six months, and Bea can't honestly remember a time when Debbie bonded with Harry like she had Allie.

And Allie thought the world of Debbie. When the younger Smith was home she would spend hours with the blonde, either playing around with their guitars or hitting the shops. Fortunately for Debbie, her mum's girlfriend had the same passion for retail therapy as she did, something which Bea could never really understand. Allie and Debbie spoke on the phone as often as possible when the young brunette was back at university, and her daughter had even started going to Allie for advice. It had hurt Bea at first, not that she didn't want her girlfriend to be someone that Deb would go to.

Allie had sensed that something was bothering her, and had finally gotten her to open up about what had upset her. She had been embarrassed at first, not wanting her girlfriend to think she didn't want her talking to Debbie. But the blonde had taken it in her stride, a she always did, and explained to her that it wasn't that her daughter didn't want to talk to her. It was just sometimes harder to discuss certain things with someone you're closer to. A couple of days later Debbie had called Bea and filled her in on what was going on, telling her how great Allie had been.

Looking back, it was hard to believe that there was ever any doubt that her daughter wouldn't love the blonde. And both of their fears about telling Debbie seemed crazy now, especially given how close she was to Allie. But at the time it had the potential to ruin everything, not that Bea could have stayed away from Allie, no matter how hard she tried.

It was open mic night and Allie was really looking forward to playing, despite her girlfriend not being able to make it. She had been writing a lot more recently, and had only finished one of the tracks they were testing out at the bar that night a few days ago. The guys had come over for a few hours the previous day so they had been through it a few times at least. Ash would be taking lead vocal on this one, as she had written it with the three of them in mind. She had wanted to show the record label what they could do as a trio, as she wasn't sold on the whole record deal thing, if that's where this was even heading.

They'd had another session in the studio again, and it was clear that the record company were interested in them. They had arranged for them to play at one of the smaller music venues in the city, wanting to get a feel for how they would be received. The guys were in their element, and despite her initial reservations, Allie had really enjoyed it so far. It was tiring, and the days were long, but the sense of achievement she felt when they laid down a track, and were all happy with it, was worth the hard work. Especially when it was a song she had written.

They were trying out the new song that the blonde had written for the guys, as well as a couple of others, not wanting the first time they played them live to be in front of Isla and the others from the label. The bar was packed again, even more so than usual, and Allie couldn't help but feel nervous. It didn't help that Kim was working behind the bar either, although the raven haired woman had kept out of her way so far. The nerves were always worse when Bea wasn't around. The redhead had a way of calming her down like no one ever had, but then her girlfriend affected her in other ways that she'd never experienced before.

Shayne was helping her to keep everything on schedule again, and he had really taken to it. It was great to have someone there to take the pressure off a little, especially when she was playing as well. On the nights 11:11 weren't on the line-up, it was much easier, but on evenings like this it was hard to be in two places at once, although she usually managed somehow. Shayne got on well with the guys, and the other bands and artists seemed to like him. Making a mental note to speak to Liz about getting him more involved, she went through into the back to let the next band know they were due on in five minutes.

An hour and a half later and they were half way through their set. The first two new songs had gone down well, and it was time for the third. Taking a step back, Allie waited for Ash to take centre stage before nodding to Ethan and Dylan, the three of them starting to play a few seconds later, Ash following with the vocals.

 ** _I miss the taste of the sweet life  
I miss the conversation  
I'm searching for a song tonight  
I'm changing all of the stations  
I like to think that we had it all  
We drew a map to a better place  
But on that road I took a fall  
Oh baby why did you run away?_**

 ** _I was there for you  
In your darkest times  
I was there for you  
In your darkest nights_**

 ** _But I wonder where were you  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And you said you had my back  
So I wonder where were you  
All the roads you took came back to me  
So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following_**

 ** _I hear your voice in my sleep at night  
Hard to resist temptation  
'Cause something strange has come over me  
Now I can't get over you  
No I just can't get over you_**

 ** _I was there for you  
In your darkest times  
I was there for you  
In your darkest nights_**

 ** _But I wonder where were you  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And you said you had my back  
So I wonder where were you  
All the roads you took came back to me  
So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you_**

 ** _Oh I was there for you  
Oh In you darkest times  
Oh I was there for you  
Oh In your darkest nights_**

 ** _Oh I was there for you  
Oh In you darkest times  
Oh I was there for you  
Oh In your darkest nights_**

 ** _But I wonder where were you  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And you said you had my back  
So I wonder where were you  
All the roads you took came back to me  
So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following_**

The song had gone down really well, and Allie was over the moon. As much fun as she'd been having in the studio with the guys, writing was her real passion. She hadn't said anything to them about her reservations yet, wanting to wait until after the gig the record label was putting on for them. She was happy as they were, just doing a few gigs now and then, but knew they wanted more, which was why she was trying to take a step back from lead vocals, and was writing more for them that herself. It was the least she could do, and genuinely hoped that everything worked out for them with the record label, they deserved it. But the more she thought about it, the more she knew it wasn't for her.

She was happy with her life, and genuinely enjoyed putting on events like the open mic night. And despite how time consuming it had been, and the awful circumstances surrounding it, organising the fundraising events had given her a real buzz. Music would always be important to her, it had gotten her through some very difficult times, and she didn't want to give it up, but she saw it as more of a hobby these days. As a kid it was all she wanted to do, but her priorities had changed.

The record label had been honest with them from the start, explaining that while they were interested in them as a band, it didn't necessarily mean they would make it. And none of them were stupid, they knew what a cutthroat industry it was. One minute you were on the top of your game, and the next taking part in a reality TV show, desperately trying to get your name back out there again. They had also explained what the next step would be, should the gig go well. They would be looking at a two to three month tour of the country playing small venues, and supporting more established acts.

This had been the deal breaker for Allie, not that she had let on yet. She couldn't, wouldn't leave Bea behind to go travelling around the country, no matter how big a break it could offer. She'd never tell her girlfriend that of course, knowing that she'd feel like she was holding her back. But to Allie, there wasn't even a choice to be made. They could offer her a million dollar record deal on the spot, but it wouldn't make a blind bit of difference. Bea would win every time. There was nothing better than falling asleep in her girlfriend's arms, and waking up to her beautiful smile, and the thought of not seeing her every day made her heart ache. She was exactly where she wanted to be, and nothing anyone could offer her would ever change that.

Allie knew she would have to talk to them about how she was feeling sooner rather than later, but all three of them were so happy with the direction things were going in that she didn't want to burst their bubble. Two songs later they finished their set, and as they were would be going over to Allie's place the following day to run through another few tracks, the blonde had suggested taking some of the gear back with her that night, saving them time in the morning. They stayed around until the bar had closed before loading Allie's car, Shayne helping them with their equipment. As Bea was working he had offered to follow Allie home and help her unload everything at the other end. Their house was on his way home anyway so it made sense, plus the instruments would be safer in the studio than the garage.

All in all it had been a good night, and Chang had hardly said a word to her all evening, which was an added bonus. As Allie and Shayne came back out with the last of the equipment she was surprised to see Kim standing beside the car, chatting to Ash. When she saw the blonde approaching, she said goodnight and headed off in the direction of her own car. Allie thought that it was a bit strange, and would warn Ash about her when they were over at the house tomorrow, but was glad the raven haired woman was leaving her alone, for now anyway.

/

 _A/N: A big thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read this. All feedback is greatly appreciated, and thanks for the support :)_

 _The lyrics are taken from 'Maps' by Maroon 5._


	55. Chapter 55

Opening her locker, Allie sighed. Another note. This one was attached to a large envelope, just what she needed. The past few days had been difficult enough without more of Kim's shit. Bea had been over at head office for the past couple of days, and Allie had been working at the bar in the evenings, meaning they hadn't seen much of each other. On the one day the redhead had been home, she had been stuck in the studio with the guys until late, and was exhausted when she finally made it home. The only saving grace was that she got to fall asleep in Bea's arms, and wake up to her beautiful smile, when she wasn't stuck at the station that is.

Bea had been quieter than usual as well, but with the extra hours she'd been putting in at head office Allie figured that she was just tired, something she knew all about right now. The record label were riding their arse, wanting them to get as many tracks recorded as possible, and they had their gig the following evening. Whatever the outcome of the gig, she knew that things were about to change with the band, one way or another.

Grabbing the envelope from her locker, she read the note, her heart beating out of her chest as she took in the words.

 ** _It's only a matter of time now, although I'm surprised it's taken her so long. Call me when you need someone to keep your bed warm…I'll be waiting x_**

Ripping the note off the envelope, she threw it into her locker. Wandering over to the bench across the room, Allie took a seat before emptying the contents of the envelope out. Three photos fell out, the first one was of Bea and Will at a restaurant in the city. She knew that it was close to head office so figured they had grabbed a bite to eat after shift. In the next photo they were still in the restaurant, but Bea's hand was resting on top of Jackson's, a bright smile on her face. Flicking to the last one, she felt her blood run cold. Will's hand was raised, his fingers brushing Bea's hair off of her face as she looked down, her cheeks flushed.

Gathering the photos up, she stuffed them back into the envelope before walking back over to her locker and throwing them in. Slamming it shut, she punched the door, cursing loudly as a pain shot through her hand. Kim was messing with her again, that had to be it. There was no way that Bea would do that to her…would she? No. She wouldn't cheat on her, Allie was sure of it. But those photos, something was definitely going on. And the redhead had been acting a little strange the day before. Slamming the laptop shut when Allie had walked into the room, heading out to the garage to take a phone call, something was definitely off. But she trusted Bea, Bea loved her. There had to be some other explanation. It didn't stop her heart from aching at the thought of Will Jackson's hands on her girlfriend though.

Half an hour later she headed back out into the bar, pleased to find it busy. At least her colleagues wouldn't notice that something was wrong, and keeping busy would keep her mind off the photos. She could feel Kim's eyes on her, and it took every ounce of self-control not to put her face through the wall. Luckily they only had a half hour crossover once Allie returned from her break, Kim's shift ending at nine thirty again. Somehow Allie made it to the end of her shift, Boomer only asking a couple of times what was 'up her arse'. After playing it off as just being tired, her friend gave up in the end, mumbling something about her not getting any.

Allie arrived home a little later than usual, having stayed behind to clean up so Boomer could head home. Her friend had been there since lunch, and was worn out by the time they closed the bar, plus she was in no rush to go home to an empty house. Heading straight for her studio, she hid the envelope at the back of one of the cupboards. She knew she would need to speak to Bea about it, but wanted to get her head together before bringing it up, not wanting to say something that he might regret.

Wandering through into the house, Allie grabbed a beer before dropping down on the sofa, Cormack jumping up beside her and using her lap as a pillow a couple of minutes later. She stayed there for just over an hour, her fingers running over the cat's soft fur gently. Her mind was racing, and she couldn't get the photos out of her head. She knew that she needed to give Bea the benefit of the doubt, like her girlfriend had done for her when Kim had tried it on with her in the store room. But that didn't stop her brain making up all kinds of different scenarios. Knowing that this wasn't helping, she picked Cormack up, turned out the light and headed upstairs, hoping her mind would shut down long enough for her to get some sleep.

Bea arrived home a little later than usual, having stopped by the hospital after shift to check on Mel. She was Kaz's second in command and had fallen through an unstable floor while attending a fire in the early hours. Bea had kitted up, but wanted to let Proctor handle things. Despite their being no love lost between them, the blonde was good at her job, and Bea was a fair boss. If it had been teal watch on duty she would have let Franky run with it, so saw no reason to do any different with Kaz. She had been assessing the situation, and had called them out as the smoke had started to turn black. Almost everyone was out when she heard the distress signal, one of the crew's PASS alarms having activated. Looking up, she heard Kaz calling out to Mel over the radio as she ran back into the building. Masking up, Bea headed in after her, catching up with Proctor quickly. Following the sound of the alarm, they saw the hole in the floor. Peering over the edge, Bea spotted Mel laid on her back, debris from the floor surrounding her.

"I see her" she called out to Kaz before radioing to the crew to bring a rope.

A minute or two later Soz came running through with the rope as Kaz climbed down into the basement. After clearing the debris, Proctor secured the rope around Mel before calling up to Bea. Laying down, Bea stabilised herself before pulling Mel to safety. She was conscious but had taken a knock to the head so needed to get checked over.

The fire in the basement was spreading fast, and Kaz was still down there. After securing herself to the line, Bea leaned forward, her upper body hanging down over the ledge. Reaching out she took Proctor's hand, lifting her off of the floor slightly. The fire was closing in, and Bea knew they didn't have long. Reaching down as far as she could, she managed to grab Kaz's other hand, pulling her up further. Calling out for some help, she held on tight, knowing that the clock was ticking

The muscles in her arms were burning, but the flames were now directly below Proctor. No matter how much it hurt she wouldn't give up. They were her crew, her responsibility, and no matter what her feelings towards the older blonde were, she would get her out of there in one piece. Feeling one of the crew grab onto her legs to support the weight, she gritted her teeth, ignoring the pain in her arms, and pulled hard. Grabbing the back of Bea's over trousers, Kaz managed to claw her way up her colleagues back before being dragged to safety by Soz. Collapsing on the floor beside the redhead, she took a few deep breaths before turning to her colleague, who was drenched in sweat.

Hearing voices over the radio, they both jumped up and headed back out of the building while the rest of red watch tackled the fire. Removing her BA gear, Bea grabbed a couple of bottles of water from the truck, handing one over to Kaz. Taking a swig from the bottle, she poured the rest of it over her head, trying to cool down. Looking up when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she locked eyes with Proctor.

"Thanks Smith, think that's the closest I've come to being toast. I owe you one…and I think I might need a new pair of boots" she said, patting the redhead on the shoulder before lifting her foot up, the soles of her boots a little worse for wear.

"We've already got one on the way to hospital, didn't want another one. Plus the paperwork would be an absolute bitch" Bea joked, happy to see the blonde smiling back at her. "Drop a request in for the boots when we get back to the station and I'll sign it off before I leave" she added as Proctor nodded her head before turning and heading back to check on her crew.

When they finally got back to the station yellow watch were in the mess room waiting for them. After grabbing a quick shower she headed back to her office briefly so she could get Proctor's request for new equipment sent through to head office. They always kept a spare set of gear at the station, but it made sense to get things replaced as soon as possible. Plus she had told the blonde she would do it and didn't want to go back on her word. Hopefully after today's events things would get a little easier between them. She doubted that they would ever be the best of friends, but any improvement in their relationship would be a bonus.

Her detour to the hospital had made her even later, but she wanted to make sure that Mel was ok. She had been heading towards the accident and emergency department when her colleague came walking towards her, a couple of members of red watch by her side. She had cut her head, and had been told to rest for a couple of days, but luckily it was nothing serious.

Arriving home just after ten Bea headed straight for her girlfriend's studio, figuring that she would be in there. The band had their big gig that night, and she knew that Allie would want to get in as much practice as possible, despite her reservations about the record label. As expected, the blonde was leaning against the arm of the sofa, guitar in hand as she scribbled in her notebook.

Allie hadn't slept well, her dreams full of Bea and Will Jackson. She knew she was being irrational, and it would be something completely innocent, but that didn't stop her mind from going into overdrive, and her insecurities from kicking in. She had never felt like she was good enough for the redhead, and she couldn't help but wonder if Bea had finally started to figure it out as well. After tossing and turning for what felt like hours, she got up and headed for the bathroom, hoping that a nice hot shower would make her feel a little better.

After getting dressed she went downstairs, grabbing her guitar and a coffee before heading into her studio. She had been in there a couple of hours when she heard the door open, knowing that it was Bea before she even entered the room. She could always feel her presence, and would never tire of the warm, tingly feeling she got whenever the older woman was near. Stopping what she was doing, she turned to face her girlfriend, noticing how tired Bea looked. Placing her guitar down, she crossed the room, taking the redhead into her arms. "Rough night?" she asked, stepping back slightly when she felt Bea pulling away from her

"Something like that. Managed to get myself bashed up as well" the older woman replied, lifting her shirt to reveal a large bruise covering half of her left side.

Running her fingers along the edge of the bruise gently, she took her girlfriend's hand, leading her into the house and up to their room, all thoughts of Will Jackson and the photos forgotten. Bea was hurt, and right now, all Allie wanted to do was take care of her.

Bea had been in bed for most of the afternoon, Allie staying with her until she fell asleep. The redhead had filled her in on what had happened, and while she wasn't exactly fond of Proctor, she was glad that she and the rest of the crew made it out of the building in one piece. She wasn't sure what Kaz would have done had the roles been reversed, but she would like to think that the older blonde would have put aside their differences, as Bea had done, and helped her. Maybe it was a good thing, and the tension between the two of them wouldn't be as bad after this. Allie knew how much her girlfriend hated being on shift with red watch, and anything that could make it easier for the redhead was good with her.

Heading back to her studio once her Bea was settled, she went over one of the tracks they would be playing that evening a few times. She had been struggling with one of the verses, and for the sake of the guys, didn't want to fuck it up. All she needed to do was get through the gig, and then she would talk to them about how she was feeling. Once she was happy with the song, she packed her equipment up in preparation for the gig, before heading back into the house to make a start on dinner.

Bea came down half an hour later. Crossing the room she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist, pulling her close. She had missed Allie, and had wanted to spend the day with her, but after the nightmare that was her last shift, knew she needed to get some sleep. She knew Allie was nervous about the gig tonight, even though she wouldn't admit it, and wanted to be there for her, whatever she decided to do about the band. Bea couldn't help but worry that she was holding the blonde back, despite Allie's reassurances, and she only hoped that if they were offered a record deal, that her girlfriend would do what was best for her, not them. She would be by Allie's side no matter where she was, and while she hated the thought of being so far away from the younger woman, knew that they would make things work.

Pushing all thoughts of the photos out of her mind for the time being, Allie leaned back into her girlfriend, taking comfort in her strong embrace. Being in Bea's arms was the best thing in the world. After eating dinner, they washed up before heading upstairs to get ready for the gig. Turning the shower on, Allie pulled her girlfriend in with her, careful not to hurt her any more than she already was. It had started out innocent enough, but after a few minutes she felt Bea's hand moving down her body before slipping between her legs. Biting down on her bottom lip when she felt the redhead's fingers enter her, she let out a low moan, her arms wrapping around her girlfriend's neck to support her.

"Fuck Allie, you feel so good baby" Bea said, her lips ghosting over the blonde's ear as her fingers worked the tension from her girlfriend's body

"Bea…oh god" the blonde moaned loudly as her girlfriend's mouth found her breast, her tongue flicking over her nipple, sending a jolt of electricity to her already swollen clit.

"Please baby...I need you" Allie begged, rolling her hips towards the older woman in a bid to increase the pressure.

Twenty minutes later they made it out of the bathroom, having finally managed to actually shower. They were a little behind schedule, not that either of them cared, and Allie was feeling a lot more relaxed than she had earlier.

They arrived at the venue just after six thirty, giving them almost two hours before they were due on the stage. After unloading the car, they hung around in the dressing room waiting for the guys to arrive. Ethan had been a bit late finishing work, but Ash had called her to let her know they were on their way, and should be there soon. Sitting down on the sofa, Allie pulled Bea into her lap, smiling as she felt the older woman cuddle into her. "Thank you for being here tonight"

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else" Bea replied, turning in her girlfriend's arms before capturing her lips in a slow kiss

Things quickly turned heated, Allie's hand slipping under the redhead's shirt and into her bra, cupping her breast. The blonde's other hand was reaching around her back to undo the clasp when the door burst open and the guys walked in. Springing apart, Bea quickly rearranged her shirt before turning to face them, knowing that the colour in her cheeks would give away her embarrassment.

"Sorry Novak, didn't mean to interrupt" Dylan said, dropping down on the sofa opposite the two women

"Yeah, put a sock on the door handle or something next time" Ash added, laughing as the blonde flipped him the finger

"Piss off. We weren't doing anything anyway" Allie said, although not very convincingly

"Then why do you both look so guilty?" Ash replied. He loved winding Allie up, she was like a sister to him, and they bickered like siblings sometimes.

After setting their equipment up and doing a quick sound check the guys headed to the bar to grab a drink, Allie wandering back through to their dressing room to find her girlfriend, hoping to get a few minutes alone with the redhead before the gig started. Approaching the room, she could hear Bea talking to someone. Pushing the door open, she was surprised when her girlfriend quickly ended her call, nervously stuffing her phone back into her pocket.

"Everything ok babe?"

"Yeah, just…work stuff" Bea replied, hoping that her lie sounded more convincing to Allie than it did in her head. She hated keeping things from the blonde, but hadn't expected the call tonight, having told them that she would be busy.

"Right…You can talk to me you know, about anything"

"I know, but everything's fine, really"

"Ok" Allie replied, not entirely convinced, but deciding to leave it for now.

The guys came back in five minutes later, handing both Bea and Allie a beer before crashing down on the sofa. They chatted for another half an hour before heading over to the stage. Allie had cleared it with Isla for Bea to watch from the side of the stage, not wanting her girlfriend to be stuck in the middle of the crowd alone. Plus if someone tried to hit on her, the blonde was pretty sure that she'd be off the stage in a flash and claiming what was hers, whether the record label was there or not. Allie Novak does not share.

They were three quarters of the way through their set when it came to the song she was most worried about. While she hadn't exactly written about her own personal experience, it was still quite close to the bone, and at the end of the day, addiction was addiction, no matter what the poison. She had been playing around with a few lines she was having trouble with after wrapping up at the studio the previous week, and hadn't realised that Isla was there. After hearing it, she had been adamant that they should include it in their set, and despite her reservations, Allie didn't really feel like she had a choice.

Looking over to her girlfriend at the side of the stage, they locked eyes, Allie drawing strength from the older woman. Bea had a way of calming her down in an instant, no matter what the situation, and she was hopelessly in love with her. Something was definitely going on with the redhead though, and Allie couldn't help but worry, especially after seeing those photos. Trying to push the negative thoughts to the back of her mind, she smiled at Bea, her heart skipping a beat when the older woman smiled back, her eyes full of love.

Taking one last look at her girlfriend, she turned to face the crowd again, nodding to Ash that she was ready. Hearing the music start, she stepped up to the mic, grabbing hold of the stand before starting to sing.

 ** _Party girls don't get hurt  
Can't feel anything, when will I learn  
I push it down, push it down_** __

 _ **I'm the one "for a good time call"  
Phone's blowin' up, ringin' my doorbell  
I feel the love, feel the love**_ __

 _ **1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink  
1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink  
1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink**_ __

 _ **Throw em back, till I lose count**_ __

 _ **I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier  
I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist  
Like it doesn't exist  
I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry  
I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**_

 ** _And I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes_** _  
_ _ **Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes  
Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
On for tonight, on for tonight**_

Allie's performances were always fantastic, anyone who had seen her play would agree. But with the professional set up they had for this gig, she sounded incredible, they all did. The blonde had said that she was nervous about one of the songs in their set in particular, and after the first few lines, Bea knew it would be this one. Her girlfriend's voice was so powerful, and completely flawless, and she couldn't keep the smile off her face as she gazed at her from the side of the stage. Allie was her present, her future, her everything, and she couldn't wait to hold her in her arms again. Blowing the younger woman a kiss as she turned her way briefly, she listened to the words that, at one point, had been Allie's way of life.

 ** __** ** _Sun is up, I'm a mess  
Gotta get out now, gotta run from this  
Here comes the shame, here comes the shame_** __

 _ **1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 drink  
1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 drink  
1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 drink**_ __

 _ **Throw 'em back till I lose count**_ __

 _ **I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier  
I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist  
Like it doesn't exist  
I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry  
I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**_ __

 _ **But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes  
Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes  
Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
On for tonight**_

 ** _On for tonight  
'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight  
On for tonight  
On for tonight_**

 ** _'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight  
On for tonight  
On for tonight _**

As the song wrapped up, her eyes scanned the room, spotting Isla by the side of the stage. She was clearly happy with how things were going, and for the guys, that was great. Allie just wasn't sure what it all meant for her.

The gig had gone better than expected, and the crowd had been very responsive towards them. Isla had come to the dressing room after they came off stage, letting them know that the label were really impressed with them. She asked them to call into the studio the following day to discuss what the next step would be. The guys were buzzing, and couldn't wait to hear what they had to say. They had worked their arses off over the past few years, playing on crappy bar after another. But it wasn't until they played at fuel that things started to take a turn for the better, and they knew that they had Allie to thank for that. Plus the blonde was an incredibly talented song writer, and brought out the best in Ash as well. The majority of their new material had been written by Allie and Ash, but four or five of the best ones had come from Allie alone. She had a way of drawing the audience in, taking them on a journey, and when she sang, she was captivating.

They had suggested going out to celebrate, But Bea was working the following morning, and Allie didn't want to go without her. The redhead had told her that she didn't mind, wanting Allie to go and enjoy herself, but could sense that her girlfriend would rather just go straight home, not that she didn't enjoy spending time with the guys. Bea had felt guilty earlier on in their relationship, wondering if the age gap between them was stopping Allie from doing things that she really wanted to do. She had quickly learned that while the blonde enjoyed a night out, she much preferred to be at home, cuddled up on the sofa. Knowing Allie was worried about the meeting with the record label the following day, and would more than likely be tossing and turning all night, she suggested that they all head back to the house for a drink. That way she could bail when she got tired, and Allie would still have a bit of company.

Bea stayed up for one drink, before excusing herself and heading to bed. It couldn't have been more than half an hour later when she felt Allie slip in beside her, the younger woman wrapping her arm around her and resting her head on her chest.

"I thought you'd be up for a while, everything ok" Bea asked, running her fingers through the younger woman's hair

"I missed you, and apparently I wasn't very good at hiding it. Ash spent the last fifteen minutes taking the piss before rounding the other two up and heading off to some dive of a club somewhere"

"Poor baby. You could have gone with them if you wanted"

"I didn't. I'd much rather be in bed with you, even if you do snore and hog the covers"

"Hey, I don't snore" Bea said, rolling them over so she was straddling the blonde before tickling her, smiling when her girlfriend giggled

"Bea…stop…please" the blonde said, pleading with the older woman

Stilling her movements, Bea gazed down at the woman below her. She was perfect, in every way, and she couldn't take her eyes off her.

"You're staring" Allie said, smiling when she saw the redhead avert her eyes in embarrassment. She loved how easily she could make the older woman blush. Even now, when they had touched and tasted every inch of each other's bodies, a few words, or a suggestive look, and Bea's cheeks would turn the colour of her hair. Allie found it adorable, and incredibly sexy, but then everything about the redhead drove her wild.

"Sorry" Bea replied, her gaze shifting from her girlfriend before she felt herself being flipped over, Allie laying down half on top of her, her arm thrown across her chest as she snuggled into her.

"Don't be. I love the way you look at me"

"I love looking at you. And I love you, so much"

"You do?"

"I do. You and Debbie are my world, and I don't know what I'd do without you, either of you"

"Good. And I like the way that sounds by the way...and I'm talking about the 'I do' bit in case you were wondering" Allie said, testing the water again. She didn't want to push her girlfriend, but with everything going on at the minute, couldn't help but feel a little bit insecure.

"Yeah…it's growing on me too baby" Bea replied, running her fingers up and down the blonde's back

"Good to know" Allie mumbled as she snuggled in closer to her girlfriend, her head resting on her chest so she could listen to her heartbeat, sleep quickly claiming them both.

Bea could have cried when her alarm went off. Hitting the snooze button, she cuddled back into the sleeping blonde, wanting to stay wrapped up in her warm embrace for as long as possible. For a split second she considered calling in sick and spending the day in bed with her girlfriend. But that wasn't who she was, and Allie had to go over to the studio in a few hours anyway. Kissing her girlfriend on the cheek, she crawled out of bed, silencing the alarm as it started calling out to her again. After grabbing a quick shower, she got dressed before jumping on her bike and heading for the station. Teal watch were on shift today and if she was lucky, Franky would be on breakfast duty.

Allie woke up just after ten, forgetting for a minute that her girlfriend would be at work. She hadn't slept that well, the meeting with the record label playing on her mind most of the night. And to make matters worse, Will Jackson kept appearing in her dreams. She wasn't exactly sure in what context as it had all been a bit vague, but it certainly wasn't helping her mood. It wasn't that she didn't trust Bea, her girlfriend had never given her any reason not to, but she couldn't help but feel like something bad was about to happen. After giving herself a little pep talk she jumped out of bed and headed for the bathroom, hoping a shower would make her feel a little more human.

She was meeting the guys at one, and was just about to leave the house when she received a message from Bea. Opening it up, she couldn't help but smile as she read it.

 ** _Hope everything goes the way you want it to, and I'll be thinking of you. Who am I kidding…I'm always thinking of you. Call me if you need me, any time. And I love you beautiful girl B xxxx_**

After sending her a quick reply, letting her know she would call her after the meeting, and that she loved her too, Allie jumped in the car and headed over to the studio to meet the guys.

The meeting had gone well, from the guy's perspective anyway. They had been offered a record deal, and been given a few days to look over the offer. Isla had informed them that if they accepted, the label wanted their first single to be ' _Chandelier'_ , the song that had Allie tied up in knots at the gig the previous night. Putting her game face on, she played along, pretending to be as happy as they were. Dylan had wanted to make a decision there and then, but Ash had suggested that they all take a couple of days to read everything through, wanting to make sure he knew exactly what they were signing up for. Ethan had suggested grabbing a few drinks to celebrate, but Allie's shift at the bar was due to start in just over an hour, and she needed to call back home before heading to work. She was glad that she didn't have to make an excuse, knowing that the guys would see straight through it, and had never been more thankful to be working.

Arriving home, she tried to call her girlfriend, wanting to let her know what had happened. After several rings, her phone had gone to voicemail, and Allie thought that she would probably be on a shout. She was pleased for the older woman, knowing how much she hated being left behind at the station, especially when teal watch were rostered on. Not that Bea would wish a fire or accident on anyone. Allie was pretty sure that it was more about the adrenaline rush than anything. After leaving her a quick message, she left the house and headed to the bar to start her shift, hoping that she would get a chance to speak to the redhead soon.

Allie had been on shift for a couple of hours when Kim left, the blonde happy to see the back of her. She had felt her watching her every move, and it made the blonde feel uneasy. She was a little out of sorts after the meeting at the studio, and hadn't managed to speak to her girlfriend yet, which wasn't helping. Half an hour later, and it was starting to get busy. Feeling a headache coming on, she nipped through into the staff room to grab some painkillers. Opening her locker, she released the breath she hadn't even realised she was holding. There was no note, or envelope, and Allie could feel her headache starting to ease. After taking a couple of pills, she decided to check her phone while she was there, seeing that she had a missed call from Bea. Returning the call, she got her girlfriend's voicemail again. It was clearly going to be one of those nights where they kept kissing one another, and Allie hoped that they would at least get to speak once her shift was over. Closing her locker, she headed back into the bar to continue her shift, not even noticing that her car keys were missing.

/

 _Apologies for ending the chapter there, it was getting a bit long and I needed to cut it somewhere. Thanks again for all the kudos and feedback :)_

 _The lyrics are taken from 'Chandelier' by Sia._


	56. Chapter 56

Allie wasn't sure how much time had passed. It was really busy now and the hours always seemed to fly when it was like this. What she hadn't expected was for Kim Chang to come breezing through the door, heading straight for the back corridor, only to come back through a few minutes later, heading off into the night. With a bar full of thirsty customers, she didn't really have time to think about it, concentrating on the task at hand. When closing time arrived, Allie had almost forgotten about her colleague's impromptu visit, the raven haired woman claiming that she had forgotten her phone as she headed back out of the bar.

After wiping the bar down, she stuck her head through the office door, letting Boomer know that she had finished. Heading through into the staff room, she opened her locker, expecting to find a little gift waiting for her from Chang, but was pleasantly surprised to find nothing out of the ordinary there. Her head was in a spin, and she had no idea what the fuck Kim was up to. The photos from the other day of Bea and Jackson were still at the back of her mind. It was probably nothing, and she knew that she should talk to her girlfriend about them, but what if it wasn't nothing, what if Bea really was seeing Jackson? That was too painful to even think about, and for now, ignorance was bliss. Grabbing her bag and car keys, she headed back to the office to wait for Boomer.

Allie was exhausted by the time she got home, having had a restless night the previous evening. After feeding Cormack she grabbed a bottle of water, before heading straight to bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She had been so tired that she hadn't even realised that Bea was home until she felt soft lips press against her neck, her girlfriend's arm slipping around her waist and pulling her in close. Wrapping her arm around the older woman, she cuddled up against her, drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

Waking up an hour later, Allie was happy to find that her girlfriend was still there with her. Bea was still sleeping, and the blonde made the most of the opportunity to study her uninterrupted. She didn't think it was possible for one person to be so beautiful both on the inside and out. That was until she met Bea of course. She really was on of a kind, the other half of Allie, and they fit together so perfectly.

Feeling like she was being watched, Bea opened her eyes, her gaze locking with Allie's as the blonde smiled at her. "Morning Alliecat" she said, her voice hoarse from sleep

"Morning baby. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you"

"It's ok, I wanted to talk to you anyway"

"Yeah, what about?" Allie asked nervously

"Yesterday. Sorry we kept missing each other, my shift was a nightmare. I got your second message but we didn't get back until after four this morning and I didn't want to disturb you. How did it go at the studio?"

"Ok, they offered us a record deal. The guys are stoked"

"And what about you, how do you feel about it?"

"It's a fantastic offer, and most people would snap their hand off…" Allie said, her voice trailing off as she studied her girlfriend

"But…"

"But it's not what I want. I'm happy with how things are, and for the first time in my life I have a home, and a family, and I don't want to ruin that"

"We'll still be here, I'll still be here. Please don't dismiss this because you're worried about us. Nothing will change, I promise you. I love you and I'd wait forever for you Allie, I hope you know that" Bea replied, her fingers caressing the blonde's cheek as she gazed into her beautiful blue eyes

"I do, and I love you too, so much. But I hate the nights when you're working and I have to go to bed alone. The thought of being away from you for days, maybe weeks is too hard. I'm where I want to be, and I'm happy"

"I don't want to hold you back…"

"God Bea, you could never hold me back. You inspire me, make me a better person, and every second I spend apart from you is a second too long"

"Always such a charmer"

"Is it working?" Allie asked as her hand moved down the older woman's body, gasping when she felt the wetness between her legs. "So wet for me baby"

"Allie…" the older woman moaned as she felt her girlfriend's fingers ghosting over her clit

Allie spent the next couple of hours memorising every inch of her girlfriend's body, showing her just how much she loved her. Bea was always so responsive, her body bending towards her, chasing her touch. And every whimper, every moan she drew from the older woman sent a jolt of electricity straight to her core.

Bea was a mess. Her arms and legs felt like lead, and she could barely lift her head off the pillow. Allie had been relentless, and she had lost count of the number of orgasms the blonde had given her. She had tried several times to touch her girlfriend, but Allie had refused, saying that she wanted it to be all about her.

Despite her exhaustion, she needed to feel the blonde's soft skin, needed to see her come undone. Making the most of Allie's distraction, she crept into the bathroom, slipping into the shower enclosure and taking the younger woman into her arms. Spinning her around, she pushed her back against the tiled wall, her leg slipping between Allie's as her lips locked onto her neck. Feeling Allie tilt her head to give her better access, Bea nipped and sucked on her pulse point, loving the loud moan that fell from her lover's lips. Kissing her way down the blonde's body, she look her left nipple in her mouth, her fingers teasing the right one, before switching up.

Bea could feel Allie trying to turn them around as her lips trailed over her collar bone, but she wasn't having any of it. It was crazy, but she honestly thought that she would explode if she didn't touch the blonde soon. Pushing her back against the wall, she leaned in against her, holding the younger woman in place, her lips never leaving the blonde's neck.

"You just love roughing me up in the shower don't you" Allie gasped as she felt her girlfriend's hands return to her breasts

"I love doing everything to you in the shower baby" Bea replied, before dropping to her knees, her hands reaching for the blonde's hips as her tongue swept over her swollen clit.

They finally made it out of the bedroom, Allie heading for her studio while Bea went to make them something to eat. They had completely missed breakfast, not that either of them were bothered. After spending five minutes staring into the fridge in hope of finding some inspiration in its limited contents, Bea decided that she really should go shopping. Allie was busy working away in her studio, and not wanting to disturb her, stuck her head around the door to let her know where she was going.

Arriving back, she spotted Ash's car on the road in front of the house. She knew they would be coming over at some point, but hadn't expected them until later. She didn't mind, and loved having them over, she would just have to make extra for lunch.

After emptying the boot, she grabbed the last couple of bags from the back of the car, sighing in frustration as one of them split, emptying its contents all over the floor. After taking the other bag into the house and emptying it, Bea started to pick the groceries up from the floor of the car when something shiny caught her eye. Once all the groceries were back in the bag, she reached down, picking up what she now knew was a necklace. It wasn't one of hers, and she couldn't remember ever seeing Allie wearing it, but it did look familiar, she just couldn't place where she had seen it before. Slipping it into her pocket, she grabbed the last bag before heading back into the kitchen to put the groceries away.

Once the kitchen was tidy again, Bea headed through into Allie's studio to ask her about the necklace. As she raised her hand to push the door open she heard laughter. Not wanting to disturb the blonde, she turned to walk away, the door opening before she had gotten more than a couple of steps away.

"And where do you think you're running off to?" Allie asked as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand, pulling her back towards the open door

"Didn't want to interrupt"

"You're my favourite kind of interruption" the blonde replied, pulling her into a kiss, he arm slipping around the older woman's waist, holding her close. "The guys are here, we're just running through a couple of songs, come and say hi"

"Ok, just for a minute, I don't want to be in the way. Have you spoken to them about the record deal yet?" Bea asked. She knew that her girlfriend wasn't looking forward to the conversation, but she couldn't put it off forever.

"No not yet, but I will. We've still got a few days and I want to get everything clear in my head before I say anything" Allie replied, grabbing Bea's hand and pulling her into the room.

After spending half an hour with the guys, Bea headed back into the house to make them a late lunch, Ash confessing that they deliberately came over at this time in the hope that she would feed them. Half an hour later they came through into the house, Allie getting everyone a drink before helping Bea dish up the food. The blonde was working that night, and she wasn't sure how much time they would have later, so decided to make spaghetti bolognaise again. That way Allie could grab a snack before heading to the bar, and Ash had raved about it the last time she had cooked for them, so knew that they would approve. Lunch went down well, Bea receiving a string of compliments from her girlfriend's bandmates, and after helping to clean up, they headed off, giving Allie and Bea some time together before the blonde had to work.

After Allie had gone to work, Bea decided to go out for a run, having neglected her fitness regime recently, not that she didn't get plenty of exercise still, just not the kind you could do in public. Heading up the stairs, she got changed, the necklace falling to the floor as she removed her jeans. With the guys being over, it had completely slipped her mind. Placing it down on the bedside table, she changed into her running gear before heading out, making a mental note to speak to Allie about it later. She was planning on heading over to the bar, and wanted to surprise her girlfriend, so hadn't mentioned it. Yellow watch were on shift, so a few of her old crew were meeting up at the bar for a drink, and had asked her to go along. She had been a little apprehensive when she first got her promotion, not wanting yellow and red watch to think she was playing favourites, but the guys from teal watch were like family, and out of work, she could spend time with whoever she liked.

Kaz was fuming as she left the prison. How dare Harry talk to her like that, treat her in that way. She had expected him to be a bit upset, but the way he had spoken to her was not ok. Until now she had done everything he had asked of her, and so much more. But after what had happened the other day on shift, it didn't feel right going after Smith like that. Sure, they would never be the best of friends, but she had saved her arse, and she wasn't about to forget that in a hurry. She had expected Harry to be a little bit more understanding, concerned even, especially when she told him what had happened in the fire. But no, once again he had acted like a complete twat.

She still didn't understand why Bea and Allie together bothered him so much, and if he was over her, like he claimed to be, then it shouldn't matter who she was fucking. But when she had told him that she didn't want any part of it, whatever it was, he lost his shit. Luckily for Kaz she had quick reflexes, something that was somewhat of a necessity in her job, and had managed to avoid the table he had overturned, as well as the chair that had flown her way. He hadn't even given her a chance to explain. She wasn't giving up on him, on them, and still wanted a future with him outside of the prison walls. She just couldn't be a part of his little vendetta against Bea any more, not that she really knew what his plan was anyway.

He had always given her just enough information for her to do what he needed of her, while keeping his cards close to his chest, and after his rant today, knew that she wasn't the only one doing favours for him. It had to be Jake Stewart, he always was a slimy little fucker and Kaz had never trusted him. But he was an easy way in to Harry, and had been useful to her, although after the way that visit had gone, she wondered if she would be needing his services any more. She just hoped that once Harry calmed down he would see that she wasn't the enemy, and despite everything still loved him, and wanted to be with him.

Allie was in the back when Bea arrived at the bar, pulling up a stool beside Franky and Maxine she ordered a beer. She was a little frustrated to see that Kim was working, but suspected that Liz didn't have any other choice. Boomer had taken a couple of days off, and she knew that Shayne had gone to see Debbie for the night, leaving just three of them to hold the fort. Bea was working the following day, but after that they had a couple of days off together, and she couldn't wait. They had both been so busy recently, and hadn't spent as much time together as she would have liked. She missed spending her days with Allie, even if they were only doing everyday things, and couldn't wait to have her all to herself for a while. The blonde had been a little quiet recently, and she had put it down to the pressure the record label was putting on them. And she wasn't naïve enough to think that everything would run smoothly from now on. Telling the guys that she didn't want the same thing that they did was going to be tough on Allie. But she would help her any way she could, and be there to hold her hand.

She had only been there a few minutes when she overheard a conversation between Kim, and Liz, the raven haired woman asking Liz if she had found a necklace that she had lost the previous evening. As she described it Bea felt her stomach churn. It was the same one she had found in the back of the car. It had to be Kim's, it was too much of a coincidence for it not to be, but what the fuck had she been doing in the car in the first place?

By the time Allie came back out from the back, Bea's head was in a tailspin. She needed to talk to her girlfriend, find out what the hell was going on, but the bar was busy, and to make matters worse, she could feel Kim's eyes on her. She stayed for another hour, before letting Allie know that she had a headache and was going home, the blonde clearly concerned for her.

Allie was worried about her girlfriend. She had seemed fine earlier that afternoon, but clearly wasn't herself, she just wished that she knew what was bothering her. After Liz told her to take a break, she wandered over to the end of the bar where Franky was standing with the rest of her crew. Resting her hand on the brunettes arm to get her attention, she nodded towards the staff door, happy when her friend followed her through into the office.

Once they were away from the others, Allie turned to the brunette, concern written all over her face. "Kim didn't say anything to Bea did she?"

"Not that I know of, something was definitely bothering her though. She said she had a headache, but I know bullshit when I hear it"

"Yeah, something's not right with her, hasn't been for a few days. Have you noticed anything?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, she's just been quiet, sneaking off to take phone calls, that sort of thing. I'm worried that she's getting bored of me. I can't lose her Franky, I just can't" Allie said, panic evident in her voice. The photos she found the other day, and her girlfriend's strange behaviour was worrying her. Things had been perfect that morning when they were in bed together, and again in the shower, but now Bea was back to acting all weird, and it was confusing the hell out of her.

"Hey, she feels a lot of things for you blondie, but bored definitely isn't one of them. In all honesty I never thought I'd ever see her like this. She was so broken after everything with chief wanker that I never thought she'd ever let her walls come down. But she did, and it shocked the hell out of us. But she wouldn't do that for anyone, so I figured that you must be pretty special. I'm glad you found each other and she's so in love with you that it makes me want to vomit most of the time" Franky replied, throwing her arm around the blonde. As much as she hated seeing Allie so insecure, it was also comforting to know that she loved Red that much, and that she was in as deep as Bea was. Plus she had an idea what the phone calls were about after overhearing a conversation between Red and Will the other day. And while she couldn't tell Allie, knew that the blonde was worrying for nothing.

After her chat with Franky, she felt a little better. Once the tattooed brunette had gone back through into the bar, she decided to send her girlfriend a message letting her know that she had her phone with her and to call if she needed her. Bea had said she was going home to bed so the blonde hadn't wanted to call and disturb her in case she was sleeping. She was just walking back through into the bar when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Checking it, she saw she had a message from Bea.

 ** _It's just a headache, I'll be fine when I've had some sleep. Please don't worry x_**

Typing a quick message back, telling her that she would always worry, and that she loved her, Allie slipped her phone back into her pocket before heading back behind the bar, surprised at how busy it had gotten.

Kim had offered to stay behind after her shift ended as it was really busy. Liz had been apprehensive, but didn't really have a choice in the matter, there was no way that she and Allie could manage the number of thirsty patrons on their own. It was great for business, but she was worried about Allie being around Kim for longer than necessary. She had been keeping an eye on the raven haired woman, but so far she hadn't put a foot wrong. She was pleased to see that Kim had been keeping out of Allie's way whenever possible, making the shift a lot easier for all of them. Things had started to quieten down around eleven so Liz sent Kim home, thanking her for staying and helping out.

After closing up, they cleaned the bar in preparation for the following day. Once everything was done Allie headed for the staff room while Liz nipped into the office to grab the paperwork she needed. Allie had been surprised at how easy it had been working with Kim. There had been something different about her tonight. It was as though she had finally given up playing her little games, and she really hoped that was the case.

Grabbing her car keys, she moved to close her locker, almost missing the envelope on the top shelf. Sighing loudly, she picked it up, wandering over to the bench again and taking a seat before opening it. It felt like déjà vu as the familiar feeling of dread washed over her. She was sick of this, sick of the pathetic, fucked up game that Kim was playing, and she had no idea why either. She had never even shown the slightest bit of interest in anyone but Bea, so why her colleague thought there was something between them, was beyond her. Tipping the envelope, she grabbed the photo, bracing herself before turning it over.

It was Bea and Will again, and looked like it had been take on the same night as the others. She wasn't sure if they were coming together, or pulling apart, but it looked like they were about to kiss, if they hadn't already. Will's arms were around her girlfriend's waist, and Bea's around his neck. Throwing it down on the bench, Allie jumped up, ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Once she was happy that the remainder of her dinner wouldn't be making an appearance any time soon, she headed back into the staff room, gathering up the photo and envelope and stuffing them into her bag before slamming her locker shut.

She could feel the tears threatening to fall, but knew that she had to hold it together, until she made it to the safety of the car. She couldn't let Liz see her like this, and despite feeling like someone had just ripped her heart out, she had to be strong, for the next few minutes at least. She knew that if the older blonde suspected that something was wrong, she would ask questions. And Allie knew that she would only be trying to help, but if anyone were to show her even the slightest bit of sympathy, the dam would break. Putting her best game face on, she headed back towards the office to wait for Liz, hoping they would be out of there soon.

Allie's acting was clearly better than she thought. Either that or Liz was just tired, the older blonde thankfully not picking up on her distress. Jumping in the car, she decided to go for a drive. Bea was working the following morning, so would probably be asleep anyway. She drove around for a while with no real destination in mind, but after about twenty minutes found herself at the beach. Stopping the car, she climbed out, walking down onto the sand. Of all the beaches in the city she had to end up at this one, and to make matters worse she found herself in the exact spot that they had been in on her girlfriend's birthday. Sitting down on the sand, she let the tears fall, her thoughts going back to the last time they were here.

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there, minutes, hour's maybe. Her entire body felt like lead, and lifting her head seemed like such an effort. Forcing herself to stand, she steadied herself before walking back to the car, wiping away the tears that wouldn't stop falling. She was trying to stay positive, and maybe it really was something innocent, but she couldn't help but think that Kaz Proctor had been right all along. She was nothing but a worthless whore. Her parents didn't want her, neither did Mia. Why should Bea be any different? But she was different, she was special, and despite everything there was still a slither of hope that everything wasn't about to come crashing down around her. And she would cling on to that for as long as possible, she just had to.

Arriving home, she wandered quietly through the house and up the stairs, not wanting to wake her girlfriend. Slipping into their bedroom, her eyes gravitated towards her sleeping girlfriend. She loved her so much, and the thought of her with someone else was killing her. They needed to talk, but with the redhead being on shift in a few hours, knew it would be a wait. Leaning against the wall, she studied the older woman, a small frown on her face as she slept. She was so beautiful, and Allie was praying to god that there was some kind of misunderstanding. The thought of being without her was too hard, and she could feel the tears threatening to fall again. Heading into the bathroom she brushed her teeth and got undressed before wandering back into the bedroom. Climbing into bed, she made sure to keep a bit of distance between them, knowing that if she felt Bea's gentle touch, it would break her.

Bea woke up just before one, and was surprised to find Allie's side of the bed empty. Thinking that it must have been a busy night at the bar, she nipped to the bathroom quickly before getting back into bed, falling asleep again pretty much straight away.

Allie climbed into bed a while later, waking her. Glancing over at the clock, she saw that it was just after three. Allie had never been this late, and she hoped that everything was ok. What surprised her the most was that the blonde turned onto her side, facing away from Bea. Usually she would cuddle up against her the second she got into bed, but tonight she seemed to be trying to stay as far away from her as possible. Reaching out, Bea tried to cuddle up to her girlfriend, the blonde moving further away from her. Allie had been a little distant the past few days, and she knew that her girlfriend was worried about breaking the news to the guys about the record deal, but she had never shut her out like this, and Bea was beginning to wonder if there was more to it than just band stuff. She had tried to tell herself that there had to be a perfectly innocent explanation as to how Kim's necklace came to be in their car, but Allie's behaviour was starting to worry her. There could only be one reason as to why she was shying away from her touch, and the thought of that made Bea feel sick. Trying again, she rested her hand on the younger woman's hip, her heart breaking as Allie rolled over so she was out of reach.

The distance between her and Allie felt like miles. She couldn't understand why the blonde was being so cold towards her, especially after something had clearly happened with Kim, innocent or not. It didn't make sense, why would she go anywhere near Chang after everything she had done, all the lies she had told. That's if they were lies. Maybe she was bored with their relationship, and Kim was closer to Allie's age than she was. Mentally scolding herself for jumping to conclusions, she tried to get some sleep, knowing that she needed to give her girlfriend the benefit of the doubt.

Bea hadn't slept well. She must have drifted off at some point, and woke to find herself curled up in her girlfriends embrace. At some point, Allie had gravitated towards her, wrapping her arms around her as she slept. Having the blonde so close made her feel safe again, like everything was just one big misunderstanding. The feeling didn't last though, and as she felt Allie stir behind her, the little bit of hope she had slipped away along with her girlfriend's arm. The blonde pulling away from her as though she'd been burned.

She couldn't breathe, and she could feel her body trembling, not realising straight away that she was crying. Holding her hand over her mouth to stop the sob that was threatening to escape, she laid there for a while, making sure Allie was still asleep before getting out of bed. Bypassing the en-suite, she headed for the main bathroom, needing to put a bit of distance between her and her girlfriend. Turning the shower on, Bea stepped under the stream of water, letting her tears fall freely.

She had done this for years. Harry saw it as a weakness, and would take great pleasure in beating her if she cried in front of him. But in the shower, where her tears could merge with the water, it didn't count. If she couldn't see them, they didn't exist, and for a few minutes she allowed herself to fall apart. There had to be something going on with Kim, why else would Allie be so cold with her. But it didn't make any sense. The blonde was so gentle with her the previous day, so loving, and had taken her places that only Allie could. How could she lay there and tell her she loved her, when all this time she was playing around behind her back.

Bea knew that she had taken a big risk when she gave the younger woman her heart, and despite her best efforts, couldn't stop herself from falling head over heels in love with her. But it was starting to look like she had made another mistake, another colossal fuck up. She had no idea what she had done to deserve this, but maybe Harry had been right all along. Maybe she wasn't worthy of anyone's love. Sinking down to the shower floor she sobbed, crying for all the shit he had put her through over the years, for Allie, and for what she was sure that she was about to lose.

Turning the water off a while later, she took a deep breath before stepping out of the shower enclosure and grabbing a towel. She was done with being weak, done with crying over other people. Her marriage to Harry had almost destroyed her, and she'd be damned if she let the same thing happen again. She still had Debbie, her friends and her job. And if her suspicions about Allie and Kim turned out to be true, she would force herself to get out of bed every morning, put one foot in front of the other, and try to make it through one day at a time, no matter how much it hurt. With her armour firmly in place, she wandered back through into the bedroom, took some clothes from the wardrobe quietly so she didn't wake the blonde, picked her wallet up and headed for Debbie's room. After dressing quickly, she made her way down the stair to grab a quick drink before picking up the keys to her bike. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was just gone five thirty. She wasn't due at the station until seven, but hoped that a ride on the bike would clear her head a little. She needed to talk to Allie, but knew that it would be twenty four hours before she would get the chance. They had a couple of days off together, and she was determined to get to the bottom of it, whatever the outcome.

Allie heard Bea leave. She had been awake for a while now and it didn't look like sleep would be coming anytime soon. She wasn't sure what time she had eventually fallen asleep earlier, but waking up with her arms around the redhead had startled her. It had taken every ounce of self-control to pull away from her, wanting nothing more than to wrap her arms around her and never let go. But she couldn't be that close to her when she was feeling so vulnerable. Turning away from Bea, she closed her eyes, hoping to stop the tears escaping. She wasn't sure how long she had been lying there for when she felt her girlfriend get out of bed, but she was pretty sure that she was crying. Allie felt awful, and wanted to follow the older woman out of the room, take her in her arms and tell her that everything was going to be ok. But she wasn't sure that it would, and right now she didn't feel strong enough to pretend.

/

 _Sorry, the timing of this chapter couldn't have come at a worse time…especially after the new trailer for S5._

 _I need to get my two 'T's' ready for the first episode, Tanqueray and tissues!_ _L_


	57. Chapter 57

Bea arrived at the station twenty minutes before her shift was due to start, and despite spending the past hour riding around on the bike, her head was still all over the place. She knew that she had to focus on the job, but she couldn't get Allie out of her head, or more specifically Allie and Kim…together. She was trying to think positive, chalk it up as one big misunderstanding. But Allie's behaviour was making it so much harder. If it genuinely was something completely innocent and there wasn't anything in it, then why the hell was she being so cold? Was she really that repulsive that she couldn't even bare to touch her anymore? A soft knock on the door dragging her out of her thoughts, she called out letting whoever it was know that it was ok to enter.

Looking up, Bea was surprised to see Proctor standing in the doorway, the blonde looking a little uncomfortable. "Everything ok Kaz?" she asked after a few seconds of silence

"Err yeah. Sorry, just wanted to hand in my incident reports" the blonde replied, placing a rather large pile down on Bea's desk.

"Shit, looks like you had a busy one"

"It was a fucking nightmare. Anyway, I'll leave you to it" Kaz said as she headed for the door, stopping as she grabbed the door handle. "Oh and thanks again, for the other day. I know things between us haven't exactly been good, and that's mainly my fault, but I appreciate what you did for me" she added before slipping out of the room, leaving a very surprised Bea behind. Today was fucked enough as it was, and Proctor being almost friendly towards her made her wonder if she had woken up in the twilight zone.

At ten past seven she headed through into the mess room to grab a coffee before the morning briefing, chatting with Maxine for a few minutes while she waited for Franky to make an appearance. It was just before seven thirty when she came crashing through the door, mumbling something about Gidge and a warm bed as she ran in the direction of the locker room. Bea was already annoyed, and while she didn't usually mind if someone was a few minutes late, this was taking the piss, especially when it was the station manager. Franky should be setting an example, not rocking up almost half an hour late.

She kept the morning briefing short, they were already running late and she knew that they still needed to check over the equipment. As the crew started to leave the training room, she called out to Franky, asking her to stay behind. She was pissed. Pissed at Franky for being late, and at Allie for being so cold towards her. But most of all she was pissed at herself for letting someone get close to her again. After tearing a strip off the brunette about her apparent disregard for everyone else's time, she stormed out of the room and back to her office, slamming the door behind her. Dropping down in her chair, she brushed the tears away. She had overreacted, she knew as soon as the words left her mouth. This wasn't Franky's fault, and she shouldn't have taken it out on her. She knew that she had to apologise, but needed to get herself together first. The last thing she needed was to go back out there and make things ten times worse. The next twenty three hours were going to be hell, and she just hoped that the crew would still be speaking to her by the end of it.

Allie must have fallen asleep again at some point, but really wished that she hadn't. She had woken up in a cold sweat, her dream still so vivid. It had seemed so real that she was surprised to find herself in their bed, expecting to be in a cold, damp doorway instead. The dream itself had been awful. She had been back on the streets, watching Bea and Will from afar as they strolled through the city, hand in hand. She had followed them, making sure to keep a safe distance back so they didn't spot her. And when he had turned and kissed her, Allie couldn't stop the loud cry from escaping her mouth. They had broken apart at the disturbance, and Bea had looked over at her like she was something she had trodden in, before taking Will's hand again and walking away. She had woken up then, tears streaming down her face and an ache in her chest.

Dragging herself out of bed, she headed downstairs to grab a bottle of water and feed Cormack. Walking back into the bedroom she spotted Bea's phone lying on the bedside table. Curiosity getting the better of her, she picked it up and took a seat on the bed. Opening up her messages, she saw that she had an unread message from Will Jackson that had been sent an hour ago. She felt bad for snooping, but couldn't get the image of his arms around Bea out of her head. As soon as she opened the message she knew she should have left it well alone.

 ** _Call me when you're alone, I have a plan_**

Staring at the screen, she read the previous couple of messages that had been sent between Bea and Will. They were from a few days ago, around the same time the redhead had been acting strange.

 ** _B: Allie can't find out about this_**

 ** _W: Don't worry, it'll be our little secret :)_**

Throwing the phone back down, she laid on the bed the tears falling freely again. Pulling herself together after a while, she wandered into the bathroom to take a shower, and try to make herself look a bit more presentable. She needed to know one way or another, it was tearing her apart and there was no way she could wait a whole day to find out.

After brushing her teeth, she got dressed before heading back into the bedroom. Grabbing her girlfriend's phone, unsure if she was even allowed to call her that anymore, before heading down to her studio to collect the photos. She didn't bother with breakfast, knowing that even if she did manage to force something down, it would no doubt come straight back up again. Her stomach was in knots, and she felt like she was about to pass out, but she needed to keep it together, at least until she had spoken to Bea.

Jumping in the car, she headed for the fire station. Parking up beside the redhead's bike, she took a deep breath to try and calm her racing heart, before climbing out and heading towards the building. Spotting Vera and Fletch in the appliance bay, she smiled at them before heading further into the station, glad that it was teal watch on duty and not Proctor and her crew. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with Kaz today. As she rounded the corner that lead to the redhead's office, she came face to face with Franky, the tattooed brunette looking at her with concern. Clearly she wasn't hiding her feelings as well as she thought. Grabbing her hand, Franky pulled her into the training room, kicking the door shut behind her.

"Come on out with it. And don't tell me you're fine because I know that's a lie, you look like shit"

"Geez Doyle, way to make a girl feel special. I'm ok, rough night that's all. I just need to speak to Bea about something"

"Yeah well I'd leave it until tomorrow if I were you, she's in a bitch of a mood. Tore me a new one for being a bit late" Franky said, pulling a face as she studied the blonde in front of her. Red was in a mood, and Allie looked like she'd spent the night crying. Whatever it was had to be pretty big, and she just hoped that they could sort it out.

"It's important, it can't' wait"

"Don't say I didn't warn you. And you can talk to me you know. Red's like a sister to me, an annoying one, but still. I like you Novak, and I'm here if you need me. I'm almost as good with the advice as I am with the sarcasm"

"Thanks, that means a lot and I'm sure I'll be taking you up on that soon. But right now I just need to speak to Bea, I'll see you later" Allie replied, smiling at the brunette before leaving the room.

Walking down the corridor, she stopped outside the office door, her heart beating out of her chest as she raised her hand, knocking gently. Hearing her girlfriend call out to come in, she pushed the door open, finding none other than Will Jackson perched on the edge of the desk, far too close to Bea for her liking.

"I thought you might need this, but it looks like you manged just fine without it" Allie said, holding Bea's phone up as she glared at them both. Of course he would be here. At least she knows why the redhead was so keen to get into work now.

Sensing the tension between the two women, Will stood and headed for the door, saying hi to Allie as he passed before letting Bea know that he would speak to her later. Waiting a few seconds until she was sure he had gone Bea stood up, walking towards the blonde. Her heart aching when the younger woman took a step away from her. "What…Allie what's going on, why are you angry with me?" she asked. If anyone should be pissed off it should be her.

"Really. You really need me to spell it out" the blonde bit back, shaking her head. "I guess Proctor was right all along…secret little rendezvous in the office. Were you ever going to tell me or has all this just been one big game to you? I bet you've had a right laugh haven't you. Poor little Allie, she's so desperate for attention, for someone to love her that she can't even see what's happening right under her nose"

"Allie I have no idea what you're…No…you can't seriously think that me and Will…" Bea said, the penny finally dropping

"Come off it Bea, I'm not an idiot. You've been distant recently, secret phone calls, sneaking around. At least have the decency to admit it"

"Fuck Allie, I can't believe you would think that I would…"

"How the hell do you explain this then?" Allie replied, throwing an envelope down on the older woman's desk, along with her phone, the screen open on the text conversation between her and Will.

Taking a step towards her desk Bea grabbed the envelope, wondering what the hell could be in there to make her girlfriend think that she was cheating on her. She could see that Allie was trying not to cry, and despite being mad at her, wanted more than anything to hold her in her arms and tell her that everything would be ok, even if she wasn't convinced that it would. "Allie I…" she started to say as the siren sounded through the station.

"Fuck…I have to…I'm sorry" Bea said as she raced out of the room. The last thing she wanted to do was leave Allie, and they really needed to talk, but the station wasn't the place to do it, especially when she was on shift. Jumping in the SUV she followed the fire truck out of the station, knowing that she was leaving her heart behind.

Allie watched the redhead leave, feeling like she had taken her heart with her. She didn't know what to think anymore, her head was spinning and her heart ached. Leaving the older woman's phone on her desk, she grabbed the envelope and headed for the car. Arriving home she placed the envelope down on the kitchen counter before grabbing a bottle of water. She still couldn't bring herself to eat anything, her stomach was churning and her head pounding. After taking a couple of painkillers she headed out to her studio, hoping to clear her mind a little. She had been in there a few hours, but so far it hadn't helped. Her head was all over the place, and she was finding it difficult to concentrate. Knowing the only thing that would calm her down right now was hearing Bea's voice, she picked up her phone and called the redhead, her mobile going straight to voicemail. Cancelling the call, she tried her office phone, hanging up as soon as she heard Will Jackson's voice on the other end of the line.

Of course he would be there with her, they were probably getting their stories straight, deciding how to break it to her. She couldn't do this anymore, it was too hard. It felt like her heart had been ripped to shreds, and she knew that the minute she set eyes on the redhead again it would be a thousand times worse. She couldn't be here when Bea got back from work, couldn't sleep in their bed knowing that the following day her word would stop turning. Grabbing her phone again, she dialled Liz's number, knowing that this was going to be a difficult conversation.

The call had been hard, as expected, but luckily Liz hadn't turned her away. After heading back into the house to get a few things together she wandered back into the studio, knowing that she still had a few hours before she needed to leave. She had to get her shit together, and standing here crying like a baby wasn't the way to do it. Picking her guitar up, she tried a different tactic. Closing her eyes, she started to play, random words and sentences falling from her lips. After a few minutes she started to string lyrics together, letting go of everything that was running through her mind. She was so caught up in what she was doing that she didn't hear Bea's bike pulling up, or the studio door open.

They arrived back from the shout just before lunch, and despite trying to focus on the job, Bea had found her mind wandering. She wasn't fit for duty, and as much as she hated doing it, knew that she should contact head office and try and get the rest of her shift covered. It was another couple of hours before they could get anyone to cover, and ironically it was Will who had offered, sensing that the redhead was having a few issues at home. She was gathering her things together when Franky knocked on the door, walking in without waiting for an invite. Dropping down in the chair in front of Bea's desk, she put her feet up, waiting for the redhead to stop pacing around the room.

"Ok, out with it. What's going on?" the brunette asked, her voice full of concern

"Nothing, I'm fine" Bea replied, sitting on the edge of the desk, unable to look at her friend

"Bullshit. Is everything ok with you and blondie? I saw her earlier and she looked upset"

"No not really. I…" she started before cutting herself off. With everything going on she didn't even know where to start

"Talk to me Red"

"She came in this morning accusing me of cheating on her with Jackson. I've got no idea where all this has come from and I don't know what's going on with her at the minute, she wouldn't even come near me last night. I think she wants to break up with me" Bea said, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I found Kim's necklace in the back of the car yesterday…" she added, unable to stop them from falling this time

"She came to talk to me last night after you left the bar. She thinks you're bored of her, that you don't want her anymore. Said that you've been sneaking around, taking a lot of phone calls. I know why you're being so secretive, but she doesn't. She's shit scared of losing you, you doofus"

"But the necklace…"

"Talk to her ok. I'm sure there's a perfectly simple explanation. She loves you, it's so fucking obvious, and she'd never do that, trust me. Why don't you head home for a couple of hours, we can cover you. Take your radio, and I'll let you know if we get a call"

"I'm already on it, called head office and told them that I was sick. They're sending someone over to cover, shouldn't be too long now. I need to see her, I can't lose her Franky"

"She said the exact same thing to me last night. I'm not sure which one of you is the biggest pain in the arse, but promise me that you'll at least hear her out before you go all red mist. And I know I'm one to talk about going off on one, but she's the best thing to happen to you since Deb, and I'd hate to see you throw it all away because you were being a stubborn fucker" Franky said, standing up and throwing her arm around the redhead's shoulder. "Plus the whole gay thing…looks hot on you" she added, kissing her on the cheek.

"Do you think maybe one day we could make it through an entire conversation without you hitting on me or saying something inappropriate?"

"Where's the fun in that…and define inappropriate…" Franky threw back, grabbing Bea's arse before turning and heading for the door. "Call me if you need me. And fight for her, she's worth it"

"She is. Thanks Franky, I owe you one…or another one. It's becoming a bit of a habit. And I'm sorry about earlier. I took my problems out on you and that wasn't fair"

"Anytime Red. And it's already forgotten. Just make it right with Allie ok…for everyone's sake" Franky said as she slipped out of the room, Will Jackson walking in a few seconds later.

Will knew that whatever was going on with Bea must be pretty serious. She had never asked to leave a shift before, even when she was going through the divorce and Harry's court case. He had sensed the tension between her an Allie earlier, and figured that it had something to do with the young blonde. He just hoped that whatever it was, they could sort it out. Bea had never been happier than she has been since Allie came into her life, and if anyone deserved it, it was her. After telling her not to worry about work, he ushered her out of her office, letting her know that he was there if she needed anything.

Kaz had received a call from Harry, wanting to know if she had come to her senses. He had given her an ultimatum. Do what he wanted, or don't bother going back to visit. He had been vile to her, spewing shit about how if she didn't do as he said, she was just as worthless as Bea, and the last thing he wanted was another useless bitch hanging around. She wasn't sure exactly when it had happened, but something had shifted, and she was starting to see that maybe he wasn't so innocent after all. From the day he got arrested he had pleaded his innocence, claiming that Bea had set him up in order to get him out of the way, make him look bad. At the time she had been living in a little bubble, so happy to finally have him back in her life. And although she hated that he was still with the redhead, he had promised her that she was the one he really wanted to be with, and would leave Bea as soon as Debbie was old enough to understand. She had been blindsided by him, and thinking back, she should have seen him for what he really was. Weak.

She wanted to speak to Bea, find out her side of the story. But how could she after everything she had done to both her and Allie. She had been so consumed with hate and bitterness that she was starting to think that she had missed what had been right in front of her the whole time. She could talk to one of Smith's old crew, but the chances of them even giving her the time of day were slim, not that she could blame them. If the tables had been turned, she would put them through the wall rather than speak to them. Kaz wasn't stupid, she knew that Harry had other people doing his dirty work besides her, but she just hoped that they didn't know anything about Mercado and Chang. And if that was the case, she at least had a chance to stop this before it really got out of hand.

Fortunately for Kaz, the alarm had sounded in the prison, and Harry had to cut that call short before she had a chance to answer his question, buying her a little bit of time at least. She knew that he would be calling back soon, but at least she's had time to formulate a bit of a plan, even if it was still rather vague. She would play along for now, make him think she was still on board. This way she would have a better idea of what he was up to, and could hopefully put a stop to it without Bea or Allie getting hurt any more than they already had, or ever having to find out.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but as she turned onto their road, Bea was beginning to doubt herself. She loved Allie more than anything, but had never understood what the blonde saw in her. And Harry's words had been racing through her mind all morning, which didn't help. She already felt worthless enough most of the time, without his voice in her head telling her over and over again what a waste of air she was, and how nobody could ever love her. Slowing down as she approached the house, she felt her heart beating out of her chest. She couldn't do it. What if Franky had been wrong and Allie really did want out. She wasn't sure that she was ready to hear that, and didn't think that she ever would be. Increasing the throttle, she took off down the road, needing a little more time.

Pulling up at the beach she cut the engine. She hadn't intended to come here, had been riding around with no particular destination in mind. But the universe really was hell bent on fucking with her today, and when she looked over the sand, her eyes locked on the spot where Allie had sung to her the night of her birthday. She had been so happy that day, and everything was perfect. It was hard to believe that it was only a few months ago that they had walked down this very beach hand in hand, made love in the car by the water. And now she was so close to losing everything.

Things had been hard after Harry. Not that she missed him at all, the bastard could rot in hell for all she cared. But he had left her with so many insecurities, and no matter what her friends said, she couldn't help but feel like there was something wrong with her, that she had caused him to act like that, to treat her that way. Then Allie came along with her cheeky smile, flirtatious words, and the most honest and beautiful eyes Bea had ever seen. And it had been difficult at first, letting her in. But every time she took a step back from the blonde, Allie took two steps forward. She had consumed every part of her, right from the start, and before long Bea had started to believe that maybe it hadn't been her fault, that she wasn't broken, or damaged. And that maybe, just maybe, she was worthy of being loved. But now everything was turning to shit, and the pain she felt the last time her life fell apart was nothing compared to how she felt right now. Franky was right, she had to fix this, or at least try. Climbing back on the bike, she started the engine and headed home, praying that whatever was broken between them wasn't beyond repair.

Twenty minutes later she pulled up in the garage and jumped off the bike. The car was there so she figured Allie would be home, and had a pretty good idea where she would find her. Taking her helmet off, she pushed her hair back from her face before walking towards the blonde's studio. Pausing for a few seconds, she took a deep breath before pushing the door open, the sound of the younger woman's guitar filling her ears and calming her racing heart. Allie hadn't heard her come in, and not wanting to disturb her, Bea leant against the wall and took in the sight before her. She loved watching Allie play, and even now when things were so up the air between them, she felt her heart flutter at the sight before her. She was so beautiful in every way, and Bea knew right there in that moment, that she would do whatever it took to make things right. She hadn't been there long when Allie's voice joined in with her guitar, and Bea felt the tears forming in her eyes again as she listened to the words.

 ** _Oh, maybe I came on too strong  
Maybe I waited too long  
Maybe I played my cards wrong  
Oh, just a little bit wrong  
Baby I apologize for it_**

 ** _I could fall, or I could fly  
Here in your aeroplane  
And I could live, I could die  
Hanging on the words you say  
And I've been known to give my all  
And lie awake, every day  
Don't know how much I can take _**

**_So don't call me baby  
Unless you mean it  
Don't tell me you need me  
If you don't believe it  
So let me know the truth  
Before I dive right into you  
Before I dive right into you_**

 __As she sang the last line Allie let out a loud sob, her body shaking as she dropped her guitar down on the sofa, wrapping her arms around herself, she sank to the floor. It was too late, she was already in too deep, and she felt like she was about to drown.

Bea felt her heart break in two. Running across the room, she dropped to her knees, taking the blonde into her arms. It killed her to see Allie so upset, and for a while she forgot about everything that had happened in the past twenty four hours. Holding on to the woman in her arms she rocked her gently, telling her over and over again that everything was going to be alright, hoping that wasn't a lie.

Allie clung to her, scared that this would be the last time she would be this close to the redhead, the last time she would be in her arms. She was terrified of losing her, and wasn't sure that she would make it through without Bea by her side, but knew that she was about to find out. She wasn't sure how long they had been there, wrapped up in each other, but as her tears started to subside she remembered why she was crying in the first place. Being so close to Bea was making her head spin, and as much as she wanted to forget everything that had happened, she knew that she had to tackle this head on. It was the only way. Pulling away, she pushed herself back and stood up, moving further away from the older woman. She daren't look at her, knowing that she would cave the second she saw those deep brown eyes that she loved so much.

Bea felt her heart break again. It was obvious by the way that Allie pushed her away that she didn't want her. Standing up, she ran out of the studio and towards the house, not wanting the younger woman to see her falling apart. Crashing through the door, she felt her legs give way, bringing her to her knees again as she looked over at the bags in the hallway. That was it, it was over. If she hadn't have come back when she did would Allie have just left without talking to her, without even saying goodbye. Did she really hate her that much, was their relationship worth so little to her? Pulling herself up, she turned and started to run towards the stairs, slamming straight into the blonde.

It took her a few seconds to realise that Bea had gone, but coming to her senses, she chased after the older woman. Whatever the outcome, they needed to talk, and she couldn't wait any longer. Allie heard the cry as she approached the door, and she felt like she was going to throw up. She hated seeing Bea cry, it broke her heart, but for the first time since she met the redhead, didn't know how to fix what was wrong. Opening the door, she ran into the hallway, colliding with Bea. Reaching out, she caught the older woman, stopping her from falling, pulling away slightly once she had regained her balance. Reaching out again to take Bea's hand, Allie felt the sting when she jerked her arm away. "Am I so awful that you can't even bare to touch me?" she asked, choking up again

"I thought that's what you wanted, me as far away from you as possible"

"Fuck Bea, why would you think that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you wouldn't come anywhere near me this morning. And when we did touch, you pulled away so fast I thought you'd been burned" Bea replied, trying unsuccessfully to fight back the tears. She was frustrated with herself, all she had done since yesterday is cry, and she hated being so damn weak.

"I...I thought you were asleep"

"Well that makes it ok then" the redhead bit back, her voice dripping with sarcasm

"I didn't mean..."

"Didn't mean what Allie? Didn't mean to hurt me, didn't mean to break my heart, or didn't mean for me to find out about the two of you?"

"I didn't…wait, what? The two of who?" Allie asked. She had no idea what the redhead was talking about, she was the one cheating

"You and Kim. I know Allie, I found her necklace in the back of the car"

"The fuck…I have no idea what you're talking about. Kim hasn't been anywhere near the car, or me for that matter. And I'm not the one sneaking around with someone else am I"

"Fuck sake Allie, you can't honestly think that there's something going on between me and Will. I'm not the one giving up here, you are. If you don't want me anymore then at least have the decency to say"

"It's not like that, I…"

"So what's with the bags then?" the older woman asked, her hands shaking as she gazed at the blonde in front of her. Even now, when everything was about to fall apart, she couldn't take her eyes off her.

"I figured that it would be for the best if I gave you some space, it will probably do us both some good to take a break. I've spoken to Liz and she said I could stay at the flat for a few days"

"You're leaving me? Well I guess that says it all doesn't it, first sign of trouble and you run. At least I know where I stand now" Bea said, wiping the tears away with her shirt sleeve

"What do you want from me Bea?" Allie asked, throwing her arms up in frustration

"You. I just want you"

/

 _A/N: Apologies for stopping it there. I'm not going to get time to update over the weekend so wanted to try and get another chapter up by Friday, even if it is a little shorter than usual :)_

 _The lyrics are taken from 'Dive' by Ed Sheeran_


	58. Chapter 58

_"_ _What do you want from me Bea?" Allie asked, throwing her arms up in frustration_

 _"_ _You. I just want you"_

/

"Can we talk, please Allie" Bea asked, indicating for the blonde to take a seat to the kitchen, pleased when she nodded and followed her in. Taking a seat at the table she waited for Allie to sit down before speaking

"I swear to you that nothing is going on between me and Will. He was helping me with something that's all. There's only you Allie, there will only ever be you"

"So why the sneaking around, why didn't you just tell me? And how do you explain these" Allie asked, sliding the envelope over the table towards Bea

"It was meant to be a surprise. Things have been so crazy recently, and I wanted to take you away on holiday. A friend of Rose's is helping me out and Will was just passing on the information. That's why I kept leaving the room. And the messages on my phone, they were to do with that as well" Bea replied. It was as close to the truth as she could get without actually letting the cat out of the bag.

She was planning a trip, but couldn't tell Allie that Rose's friend Cam was actually a jewellery designer. She had been looking for a ring since her conversation with Franky, but nothing was grabbing her. She wanted something special, a one of a kind, just like Allie. She had been working with Cam, wanting to put a personal stamp on it, and it had been her that had called the night of the blonde's gig. Of course she couldn't tell Allie that, she just hoped that her girlfriend would believe what she had told her. Opening the envelope, she grabbed the photos, looking over them before fixing her gaze on Allie. Bea could see that it looked bad, but it genuinely was innocent. Reaching over the table, she took the younger woman's hand in hers, her hope increasing when the blonde didn't pull away.

"Will wanted to talk to me about something the evening these were taken. We went to one of the restaurants around the corner from head office. He told me that Rose is pregnant, that he's going to be a dad. He's like a brother to me, and he helped me out when things came to a head with Harry. There has never been, and never will be anything between us, not in that way"

Letting go of Allie's hand, she picked up the photo where Will was brushing her hair back from her face, placing it down in front of the blonde. "They do the best chocolate cake there, and I was being a pig. My hands were all sticky and my hair was in my eyes, you know how wild it gets. I know how it looks, and I can't blame you for thinking the worse, but I don't see him like that. I see him in the same way as I do Oscar, and as you do Oliver. I never had any siblings, and it bothered me as a kid. But it's nice to know that he's there if I ever need anything, especially with Oscar and Mickey being so far away"

When Allie didn't respond, Bea leaned forward, brushing her thumb over the younger woman's cheek, feeling her heart rate increase at the contact. "I would never cheat on you Allie, you mean everything to me, and I'm sorry if I made you doubt that. But I need to know what's going on with Kim. How did her necklace end up in the back of our car?"

"I honestly don't know. She's been different recently, almost normal, and I thought that she was starting to back off. Then I found those photos in my locker. I guess that's what she wanted me to think. But I haven't got a clue as to how that ended up in the car, I swear to you. Shayne was helping me bring the equipment out the other night and she was standing near the car talking to Ash. But it couldn't have been then, I would have found it when I unloaded everything. Unless…"

"What?"

"The notes and photos, she leaves them in my locker"

"Yeah, and…"

"And I keep the car keys in there when I'm working. She came back in the other night, said she had forgotten something. She must have done it then. Fuck…I should rip her fucking head off"

"So where were you last night? It was gone three when you got home, and you've never been that late before, even after one of Boomer's impromptu after parties" Bea asked. She could see Kim doing something like that just to screw with them, but Allie had been really late, and so cold to her when she did finally come home

"I went for a drive, my head was all over the place and I needed some air. I thought that I had lost you, and I didn't know what to do. I was a mess. I ended up at the beach we went to for your birthday. It wasn't planned, I just sort of found myself there. I'm glad I did though, it made me feel closer to you somehow, as stupid as that sounds" Allie replied, picking at the sleeve of her shirt, her gaze fixed on the table. She couldn't look at Bea, couldn't bear to see the disappointment in her eyes

Reaching over the table, Bea lifted the blonde's chin, desperate to look into her eyes. They were always so open, so honest. One look into the ocean blue pools, she knew that Allie was telling the truth, and that she still loved her. "It doesn't sound stupid. After I left the station I rode around for a bit, ended up there too. I was so scared, the thought of losing you. I…" she said, choking up at the thought

"I know. We're a right pair aren't we"

"Yeah, we are"

"I'm going to quit my job at the bar. I don't want Kim coming between us, that's if there is still an us…" the younger woman said, the nervousness apparent in her voice. This was it. Bea's answer would either make or break her, and she really hoped that it would be the former.

"I want there to be, and I only want you. Please don't quit, we'll work something out ok. We just need to learn to talk to each other when something's bothering us. I'm sorry if I made you feel like I didn't want you, that couldn't be any further from the truth. You're my everything baby, and I would never even look at someone else, I promise you"

"I love you, and I'm sorry too. I wouldn't touch Kim, ever. Or anyone else for that matter. You have my heart Bea, and you always will" Allie said as she stood up and walked around the table. Holding her hand out to Bea, she pulled her to her feet.

"I love you too, beautiful girl" Bea replied, stepping in closer and running her fingers through the younger woman's soft blonde locks.

Throwing her arms around the older woman, Allie pulled her in close, clinging on to her like her life depended on it. Burying her head against the blonde's neck, Bea started to cry again, only this time they were happy tears.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry baby" Allie said quietly as she kissed her girlfriend's head. "I love you so, so much" she added as her tears started to fall.

Pulling back after a few minutes she took the redhead's hand in hers, leading her through into the lounge. Sitting down on the sofa, Allie pulled her girlfriend down, the older woman landing in her lap. It had only been twenty four hours, but it seemed like a lifetime ago since they were this close. And Allie knew that was her fault. She had panicked in the early hours of the morning when she had woken up, finding the redhead curled up in her arms. And had wanted, more than anything to hold her tight and drift back off to sleep. But her insecurities were running wild, and she knew that she had to try and protect what little bit of herself she hadn't already given to Bea. It was stupid, as well as pointless, and it didn't change anything. Bea consumed her, every inch of her, and there wasn't a single part of her that didn't belong to the older woman.

Slipping her arms around the redhead's waist, she kissed her cheek before resting her forehead against Bea's. "I'm sorry about last night, or this morning. I shouldn't have pulled away from you like I did. I was hurting and tried to protect myself. It's not an excuse, but I genuinely thought you were asleep…until I heard you cry. I never meant to hurt you, I didn't want that"

"Hey, Allie, look at me. Please baby" Bea said, waiting until the blonde's gaze fixed in her. "I know ok. We both said and did things that we shouldn't have, and we need to work on our communication. But can we just draw a line under it, start a fresh"

"I'd like that" Allie replied, pouting as she felt the older woman climb off her lap and stand up. "Don't go" she added, grabbing Bea's hand

Pulling the blonde to her feet, Bea started walking towards the stairs, Allie following close behind. Leading her into their bedroom, she slipped her arms around the younger woman's waist before kissing her slowly. Pulling back, Bea smiled at her girlfriend, her fingers running over her cheek. "Come lie down with me, I need to be close to you". Taking Allie's hand again, she led her over to the bed, stopping to remove the blonde's jeans, followed by her own, before pulling back the covers and climbing in.

Slipping in beside her girlfriend, Allie moved in closer, smiling as she felt Bea's strong arms wrap around her, holding her tight. They laid there for a while, neither of them speaking, just happy to be close again. Brushing a stray curl from the redhead's face, Allie kissed her softly. "How are you even here? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you are, but shouldn't you be at work?" she asked, suddenly realising that her girlfriend was rostered on until the following morning

"I called head office and told them I was sick. I couldn't concentrate and it wasn't fair on the rest of the crew. They need someone whose mind is on the job, and I didn't want to risk their safety because I couldn't get my shit together. They sent someone over to cover the rest of my shift"

"Is that why Will answered your phone? I tried your mobile but it was switched off, and when I called your office phone he answered. I rang Liz after that. I couldn't stand the thought of you coming home and getting into our bed after being with him"

"Yeah, he offered to cover for me. I haven't said anything, but I'm sure he guessed that something wasn't right. I'm sorry, my battery died and I hadn't realised"

"I don't want to get you get into trouble" the blonde said, running her fingers over the older woman's jaw, smiling as Bea's eyes fluttered closed

"Hey, I'm where I need to be, where I want to be. I won't get into any trouble, honestly. But even if I did I wouldn't care. You're the most important thing to me, everything else can wait" Bea replied, leaning forward and pulling Allie into a deep kiss before cuddling into her, feeling safe, and happy to be in her arms again.

They fell asleep at some point, both of them exhausted from lack of sleep and emotionally drained after the past twenty four hours. Allie had meant to call Liz and let her know that she wouldn't be needing the flat after all, but had left her phone downstairs. Bea had been the first to fall asleep, the older woman practically laying on top of her, and she hadn't wanted to disturb her. Moving in closer, she closed her eyes, her thoughts going back to the past few days. She had been terrified that she was losing her, and despite it not being the first time that someone who claimed to love her had walked away, this one would have been the hardest to get over, not that she thought that she ever would. Bea and Debbie were her family now, and everyone else who had abandoned her along the way could go to hell, her so called family included.

Allie woke up a few hours later, her girlfriend still fast asleep, a ghost of a smile playing on her lips. Making the most of the opportunity to study the older woman, she took in all of her features, feeling her heart rate increase as she watched the sleeping redhead. She was stunningly beautiful, and she loved everything about her, the strong, sexy jaw, defined cheek bones, full kissable lips, and her soulful brown eyes that were now staring straight back at her. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"I had a feeling that someone was perving on me, thought I'd better check it out" Bea replied, her voice hoarse from sleep

"Couldn't help it, you're so cute when you sleep"

"Only when I sleep…jeez Allie, way to knock a woman's confidence"

Brushing the redhead's hair from her eyes, Allie took her hand, smiling at the older woman. "You're beautiful, and I love you so much"

"I love you too baby, and I'm glad we finally cleared everything up. I missed you last night. Even though you were right next to me it felt like we were worlds apart. I never want to feel like that again"

"Me either. I'm so…" Allie went to reply, her girlfriend cutting her off with a kiss

"No more apologies ok. Let's just enjoy being together" Bea replied, laughing nervously at the loud rumble coming from her stomach

"Have you eaten anything today?" Allie asked, smiling at the blushing redhead. She really was so adorable and she couldn't understand why Harry had done the things that he did. Bea was so special, and she didn't deserve any of that. She was so thankful that she had even given her the time of day, and anyone in their right mind would feel so lucky to have her in their life.

"No, not since yesterday. How about you?"

"No, couldn't face it"

"Come on, I'll make us some dinner" Bea replied, climbing out of bed and pulling Allie up with her.

Heading back down the stairs Allie grabbed her phone, wanting to let Liz know what was going on before she started to worry. Bea wandered through into the kitchen to make a start on dinner, a sense of calm washing over her as the blonde walked in the room a few minutes later. They cooked dinner together, and she couldn't be happier. She had gone from utter despair to elation in just a few hours, and although it worried her slightly that Allie had such an effect on her, she wouldn't change anything.

They kept the conversation light as they ate, neither of them wanting to get into anything too heavy. They'd had enough drama to last a lifetime, and it was nice just being able to relax and be in each other's company. Bea had been working extra hours with all the meetings she had been attending at head office, so had some time that she needed to claim back. She knew that Allie and the guys had a meeting with Isla from the record label in a couple of days, but decided to call Liz and see if she would let the blonde take a few of days off after that. It would do them good to get away from all the madness for a while, and she knew that it was somewhere that Allie really wanted to go, so would be a nice surprise.

Once they had eaten dinner Bea headed to the kitchen to wash up while Allie went to take a shower. The younger woman had protested, but she had been adamant, needing a few minutes alone to call Liz. It was an interesting conversation, the older blonde confused as to what was going on after Allie's call earlier. She had guessed that something had happened between her and Bea, but she had been rather vague, just saying that she needed somewhere to stay for a night or two. Not wanting to give too much away, Bea told her friend that Kim had been playing games again, causing a bit of a misunderstanding between them. But they had talked it through and were fine now. After making sure that it was ok for Allie to take a week's leave, she thanked Liz for looking out for the younger blonde, before ending the call, promising to catch up with her soon.

After checking to make sure the water was still running Bea grabbed the tablet, bringing up the website she had saved the other day. She could sort the hotel out tomorrow, but the flights would need booking as quickly as possible. She could hear Allie moving around upstairs as she entered her card details, and just managed to complete the booking and make in back into the kitchen before her girlfriend walked in.

Heading upstairs to take a shower, Bea had completely forgotten about the tablet that she had left open on the coffee table. Allie wasn't snooping, but didn't want to drain the battery so picked it up so she could turn it off. As she grabbed it, it brought it out of sleep mode, the details of their flight still on the screen. She had wanted to go there for as long as she could remember, but had resigned herself to the fact that it would be another pipe dream. But then again some of her other dreams had become realities, and she had never expected to come across someone like Bea. Someone who saw beyond her past, beyond all the shitty things she had done just to get by, and still loved her despite of it, because of it. She wanted to do something to show Bea how important she was to her, how committed she was to their relationship. She knew that marriage wasn't something that the older woman wanted, and as much as she would love to be Bea's wife, she could accept her decision. But that didn't mean that she couldn't make some other gesture, show the redhead that she was in this for the long haul. With a rough plan in mind, she switched the tablet off, grabbed a couple of bottles of water from the fridge, and then headed up the stairs.

Half an hour later and Bea had just finished drying her hair when her girlfriend walked into the room, placing a couple of bottles of water on the table by the bed. It was just gone nine so she was surprised when Allie pulled her shirt over her head, throwing it down in the chair before climbing into bed. Her intentions made perfectly clear a few seconds later as her eyes roamed over the redhead's towel clad body, a sultry smirk on her face.

Sitting up, she patted the space on the bed next to her, smiling as she watched her girlfriend slowly cross the room, their eyes locked on one another the whole time. The temperature in the room had definitely gone up, and Bea could feel the heat building inside her. Stopping beside the bed, she dropped her towel, her heart racing as she saw the look of pure desire in the blonde's eyes. Crawling up the bed, she straddled her girlfriend, Allie's hands moving up her legs and coming to rest on her arse.

Running her hands up the blonde's arms, she toyed with the strap on her bra, suddenly felling a little unsure of herself. Sensing Bea's hesitation, Allie placed her hand over the older woman's, pushing the strap down. With Allie's hand on hers offering her some reassurance, she leaned forward, kissing the blonde softy as she unfastened the clasp, removing the fabric barrier. Running her fingers up the younger woman's back, she pulled her close. Her hand coming to rest at the nape of her neck. She could feel Allie pushing into her, the younger woman clearly as affected by their closeness as she was. She needed more, needed all of Allie. Pulling back slightly, she ran her fingers over her girlfriend's bottom lip, a loud moan escaping her mouth as the blonde sucked on her finger.

Running her hand down the younger woman's body, she hooked her fingers under the waistband of her underwear, looking up at the blonde as she spoke. "Can I…" she asked nervously. Allie had said that everything was ok between them, but with what had happened over the last few hours, she wanted to make sure.

"Bea…" Allie said, cutting her off as she ran her fingers through the older woman's soft curls. "You don't need to ask ok. I'm yours…completely"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, now touch me…please…don't make me beg" Allie replied, crashing their lips together

Sitting back on her heels slightly, Bea pushed the blonde down on the bed so she was lying below her. Leaning forward, she captured Allie's lips again in a hot, demanding kiss, smiling when she felt her girlfriend roll her hips. She wanted to take her time, memorise every curve of the younger woman's body. Moving down, Bea left a trail of open mouthed kisses along her girlfriend's neck and chest, her tongue swirling around Allie's right nipple before taking it into her mouth.

Arching her back off the bed, Allie pushed herself up, closer to the redhead's mouth. Bea's touch was light, her hands ghosting over her body. She was everywhere all at once, and it was driving her wild. After giving Allie's left nipple the same amount of attention, her mouth continued on its journey down her stomach and over her hip, the older woman biting the inside of her thigh gently before letting out a breathy moan. Allie felt a tug in her groan and she was staring to get restless. She needed more, needed Bea inside her. Running her fingers through her girlfriend's wild curls, she pulled her up, crashing their lips together again.

Bea could feel Allie rocking against her, knowing exactly what the younger woman needed. She wanted to make it last as long as possible, but she knew that her girlfriend needed more. She could feel her own arousal building as well, just being near Allie made her soaking wet. Moving her hand down her lover's body, she grabbed her thigh, opening her legs more so she could move between them. Pulling Allie into another kiss, she ran her fingers up and down her inner thigh, the blonde moaning loudly as her hands clawed at Bea's back.

"Oh god…Bea…please…" Allie begged. She felt like she was going to explode, and if Bea didn't touch her soon she would have to take matters into her own hands

Smirking at the younger woman, Bea kissed her way down her neck before nibbling at her ear gently. "What do you want me to do to you Allie?"

"Touch me. I need to feel your fingers inside me"

"Show me…" Bea replied, her voice more raspy than usual

She had expected her girlfriend to direct her hand to where she needed it, so was surprised when Allie moved her own arm down her fingers slipping between their bodies as she entered herself. Bea felt like her heart was beating out of her chest as she watched Allie pick up the pace, fucking herself hard. Her head back and her lip between her teeth, she gazed at the older woman. It was the hottest thing that Bea had ever seen, and she was pretty sure that she could come just from watching her.

Allie could feel the older woman squirming above her, knowing that her actions had the desired effect. Bea's eyes were black with desire as she watched her, and her breathing was heavy. As much as she was enjoying herself, what she really wanted was to come all over the redhead's hand. Grabbing her girlfriend's wrist, she moved her hand down between her legs so it was covering her own. Taking the hint, Bea slipped a finger inside her, gasping as she felt Allie's digits moving alongside her own.

"Fuck…" she cried out as Allie removed her fingers, entering her without warning.

She was dripping wet, and the thought of the blonde's fingers deep inside her, after being inside herself was too much. Biting down on Allie's shoulder, she rolled her hips, pumping into the younger woman with every movement of her body. "Allie…" she moaned as the blonde's thumb drew circles over her clit

They were so wound up that it didn't take long, both of them calling out the other's name as they came undone, Bea's mouth on the blonde's neck, and Allie's nails clawing at the older woman's back. There would be scratches and bruises the following morning, but neither of them cared. All that mattered was each other, and the closeness they had just shared.

Collapsing down on the bed, Bea rolled onto her back, pulling the blonde over with her. "I love you" she said, kissing Allie softly before pulling back and gazing into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you too baby" the younger woman replied, as she snuggled up closer

Exhausted, they held each other tight, happy that everything was good between them again. Tucking her head in the crook of the redhead's neck, Allie threw her arm around her, leaving no space between them as they both drifted off to sleep.

/

 _A/N: Sorry, this chapter's a bit shorter than usual but I wanted to get something posted before the weekend. Can't believe I'll be meeting Danielle in less than twenty four hours…the nervous excitement has well and truly kicked in now. Not sure I'll be getting much sleep tonight, I just hope the gin helps! :)_


	59. Chapter 59

_A/N: First of all…OMG…Danielle is an absolute sweetheart. She is the most wonderful person I have ever met, and made everyone feel so relaxed…even me!_

 _The SSE event in Birmingham was incredible, and I can't even begin to imagine the amount of work that must have gone in to organizing it._

 _Saturday was the best day ever, but I've had mixed emotions since then. After Danielle confirmed that she definitely wasn't in S5 it felt like I'd just watched S4x12 again…ouch! :(_

 _Part of me want's to cling on to a tiny bit of hope that once Foxtel realise what a massive fuck up it was killing Bea off, they will find a way to bring her back for S6…I can at least hope!_

 _On a more positive note, it was an honour to meet Danielle, she gives the best hugs…and smells like pure heaven :)_

/

They had been inseparable for the past couple of days, so when Bea's alarm had gone off that morning and she had to leave the comfort of her girlfriend's arms, she was not amused. And neither was Allie. Wrapping her arms around the older woman, she pulled her back into bed, holding her tight. "Do you really have to go?"

"Unfortunately I do, I'm sorry. I really wish I could stay here with you all day"

"Me too baby" Allie replied, kissing the redhead before releasing her hold. "I love you, and stay safe ok, I want you home in one piece"

"I will, I promise. And I love you too Alliecat, now go back to sleep. I'll call you later ok" Bea replied, kissing the blonde on the cheek before heading to work

The guys were coming over later. They had a meeting with the record label the following day and Allie knew that she couldn't put the conversation off any longer. She was dreading it, and the last thing she wanted was to let them down. But she couldn't, wouldn't leave Bea behind, no matter what. The events of the past few days had confirmed what she already knew. Being without her was the worst thing in the world, and she wasn't about to go through that again, ever. She decided to make them some lunch, hoping that if she fed them first, they would go easy on her.

Once everything was prepared, she headed up the stairs to grab a shower, her mobile ringing as she entered the bedroom. Laying down on the bed, she answered the call, unable to stop the smile appearing on her face as she heard her girlfriend's raspy tones down the line. She loved hearing Bea's voice, it both soothed her and ignited a fire within. She was pretty sure that she could get off on Bea's voice alone, and despite spending the past two days wrapped up in each other, the second they spoke, she craved the closeness again.

Bea knew that the guys would be over soon, and wanted to make the most of the peace and quiet at the station. Yellow watch were out on a call so they wouldn't be interrupted, and she knew how worried Allie was about breaking the news to the guys. She just hoped that they would understand, the last thing her girlfriend needed was any more rejection, she'd had enough to last a lifetime already.

"How are you feeling baby? I wish that I could be there with you" she said, worry evident in her voice

"I'm ok, not particularly looking forward to it. I'm going to feed them first, hopefully soften the blow a bit" the blonde replied, smiling when she heard a raspy chuckle down the line

They chatted for about half an hour before Allie had to go. The guys would be over soon and she still needed to take a shower. She loved that Bea had called her to make sure she was ok, and the redhead had made her promise to go over to the station afterwards, if things didn't go the way she wanted. She had never imagined that she would ever have someone worry about her, care about her the way Bea does, and she knows that the flutter that she gets in her stomach every time it happens will never get old.

After ending the call, she sent a quick message to Ash, letting him know that the door was open and to help themselves to a beer, before jumping in the shower. She was a little behind schedule as a result of the phone call, but she didn't care. Bea was her number one in any situation, and the guys would understand. They were lounging around in the garden when she came downstairs fifteen minutes later. Putting lunch in the oven, she grabbed herself a beer before heading out to join them, needing a bit of liquid courage.

Over lunch they chatted about some of the new songs that Allie and Ash had written, wanting to run through them a few times before playing them for Isla. They were happy, joking around with each other about what they were going to spend their millions of dollars on when they became super famous, and Allie felt like such an arsehole for what she was about to do. She clearly wasn't hiding it as well as she thought she was, and when she had taken the dishes through into the kitchen Ash had followed her. "Come on then, spit it out Al. I know something's going on with you, you've been quieter than usual"

"I…come and sit back down. I need to talk to you all and I'm not sure that I can do it twice" Allie replied. Wandering back through into the dining room, she sat down, taking a deep breath before raising her head and addressing the three guys in front of her that she had come to think of as family.

"There's something that I need to tell you, and I'm not sure how this is going to go down" Allie said, pausing to glance over at the three of them before continuing. "This record deal, it's a great opportunity, and you guys are going to be huge, but I can't do it. I'm so sorry. I want you to know that I've thought a lot about it, and it's not a decision that I've come to lightly. But I can't turn my life upside down, and I can't leave Bea."

"You wouldn't have to leave her Allie, it would only be for two or three months. We're in this together, you can't bail on us now" Ethan said. They had just been handed a huge opportunity, and he couldn't understand why she would want to turn it down

"Yeah, it's not forever. It's a once in a lifetime thing. Surely she can cope without you for a few months, she's a big girl" Dylan added. This was the opportunity of a lifetime, and she would be crazy to walk away now. Especially for some woman.

"Being away from her on the nights she's at work are hard enough. I wouldn't last a week, never mind three months. And it's my decision, not Bea's. She's already said that she would support me, whatever I decide do. But I don't want to be away from her, I can't. I'm sorry, and the last thing that I want to do is let you all down"

"It's not like you'll be on your own, we'll be there. You'll get used to it after a few weeks, come on Allie, put your big girl pants on" he replied. There was no way he would give this up, not for anyone

"That's just it Dylan, I don't want to get used to it. I never got on with my parents, and my dad kicked me out when I was fifteen. I had nowhere to go, and bounced around for a while before I found a job and somewhere to live. Things were ok for a while, then everything turned to shit again. It got really bad, to the point where I didn't care if I lived or died, and I did things that I'm not proud of. Then I met Bea. And for the first time in my life I have someone that loves me for who I am, bad stuff and all, a stable home, and a family that I love more than anything. I can't risk that, not for anything. I'm sorry and I hope that at some point you can accept my decision"

"Shit, we had no idea Al" Ash said, wrapping his arms around her. She was always so cheerful, so happy, and he would never have known that she had been through all of that. "You do whatever you need to do. It'll suck without you though"

"Yeah, who's going to carry your arse now Ash? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be such a dick. For the record, that girlfriend of yours is pretty incredible. And she's clearly mad about you. I'll just miss you that's all" Dylan said, feeling guilty for going off on her.

"You're not getting rid of me completely. I'd still like to write with you guys, maybe guest on the odd track. If the label allows me to that is. When I tell Isla tomorrow she'll probably just kick me to the kerb." Allie replied, only half joking. She wouldn't blame her if she did.

They left just after five, Allie heading over to the bar forty minutes later. She was glad to see that Kim wasn't working, she wasn't sure that she could look at her without introducing her face to the wall after the shit storm she caused a few days ago. Shayne and Liz were both working, and Allie was a little bit nervous about seeing the older blonde after her phone call the other day. She owed Liz a proper explanation, but didn't want her to think badly of her. Bea was like a daughter to her, and she had no doubt that she would get to see the older woman's protective side if she ever hurt her.

The bar was busy again, and she loved it when it was like this. She hadn't wanted to quit, but if that had been what it had taken to fix things with Bea, then she would have done it in a heartbeat. There were other jobs, but there would only ever be one Bea, and she knew that she could never love anyone like she loved the redhead. Before she knew it, they were closing up. Shayne had finished at eleven so it was just her and Liz, and after they had cleaned and restocked the bar the older blonde led her over to one of the tables, placing her hand on her arm after sitting down.

"Is everything ok with you and Bea? I don't want to stick my nose in, but she's like a daughter to me, you too, and I'd hate to see either of you get hurt"

"It is now. Kim's been playing games again, with both of us this time" Allie replied, knowing that she should be as honest with Liz as possible. "I found some photos in my locker, they were of Bea and Will Jackson. It looked like they were…"

"She would never…"

"I know" Allie cut her off. "She'd been quiet for a few days though, disappearing off to take phone calls and stuff. I know that I'm punching above my weight with her, that she deserves someone so much better than me, and I got scared" she added, wiping frantically at the stray tear that was running down her cheek

"It's ok love, I'm here"

"That necklace that Kim lost, Bea found it in the back our car earlier that day. She must have planted it there when she came back for her phone. She thought I was cheating on her with Kim, and I thought her and Will were together. We both jumped to conclusions when we should have just talked to each other. It was my fault, I called the station to talk to her and Jackson answered. I couldn't breathe, everything in the house reminds me of her and I thought that I'd lost her. I needed to get away from there for a bit"

"So what changed your mind?"

"Bea. She left her shift, came home early. I was in my studio when she arrived. We fought and she took off into the house. I went after her, and I knew by her reaction when she saw my bags in the hallway that nothing had happened between her and Will. We talked things through and everything's good again. I can't promise that I won't slap Chang the next time I see her though, but I'll try not to do it in public"

"I'm glad you're back on track love. And for the record, Will's like a brother to her. She loves you more than anything Allie"

"I know, I just panicked. Everyone else in my life just upped and left at some point, I guess I just expected the worst. I love her too, so much. And the thought of her not being there, I…"

"Hey, it's ok love. And for the record, she wouldn't even so much as glance at anyone else. She's crazy about you"

"I know, and I'm an idiot. I can't believe how close I came to screwing it all up"

"Hey, don't beat yourself up ok, we've all got our demons. And if you ever need anyone to talk to, or someone to listen then I'm here" Liz replied, wrapping her arms around the younger woman.

She felt for Allie. Something really bad must have happened in her life to make her feel like that, be so insecure. It had surprised her the first time she saw the young blonde's vulnerable side. She always came over so happy and confident, even when they first met. She was really polite, and appreciative of what Liz was doing for her, but she would have never thought that she would ever doubt herself like she sometimes did.

Liz could see why Bea had fallen hard for the younger woman. Not only did she worship the ground that the redhead walked on, she needed Bea just as much as she needed her. They had both been through difficult times in their lives, and together they were stronger than ever. She hated Kim for what she was doing, and knew that she had to get rid of her, but wasn't sure how. She need to speak to Franky, the tattooed brunette was sharp, and she knew the law. She needed a way to sack her without there being any comeback on the bar.

Allie decided to meet them at the studio, not knowing how well Isla would take her news. The guys would probably be staying to use the studio, and she wasn't sure if she would be welcome after the conversation they were about to have with the label. She was nervous, more so than she had been when she told the guys, and had struggled to sleep after getting home from the bar the previous evening. It was as though Bea had sensed it, and called her. She never called that late, usually letting Allie contact her if she wanted to speak. She had stayed on the line, talking to her until she had fallen asleep. She was unbelievably sweet, and Harry must have something seriously wrong with him to treat her the way that he had.

She knew that there was a chance that her not wanting to sign would affect the future of the whole band. That was the last thing she wanted, and she just hoped that the label would see how great they were, and still sign them. They had spent the previous afternoon working on a couple of tracks that Allie had written for them, in the hope that Isla would be impressed enough to honour the offer that had been made.

They were all nervous when they waked into the meeting room at the record label, leading Isla to assume the worst, they would be turning down their offer. She had a few extra incentives up her sleeve, for emergencies of course, but wouldn't think twice about using them. These guys were good, really good, and if they didn't snap them up then someone else would. And the one thing she hated more than anything was losing out on new talent.

Isla had been disappointed when Allie had broken the news to her, and had tried, unsuccessfully, to get her to change her mind. Taking her through into one of her smaller meeting rooms, she tried again, hoping that if she got her on her own, she would change her mind. The blonde had a real talent, and she could go far in the industry. It would be a shame for her to waste it. It didn't make a blind bit of difference though, and no matter what they offered her, nothing would be worth leaving Bea for. It had been a long meeting, but the blonde was thankful that the record label were still interested in signing 11:11, even if she wouldn't be a part of it.

They had come to a compromise, Isla still wanting Allie to be involved in some way. The blonde had a natural talent for writing, and while she didn't want to be in the band, there was no reason why she couldn't still be a part of it. Isla still wanted them to release 'Chandelier', but not straight away. She knew that people needed to hear the three guys on their own before introducing a collaboration, but saw no reason why they couldn't still run with it at a later date.

Allie had agreed to continue writing with Ash whenever she had the chance, and was happy to collaborate with them on a couple of tracks, as long as she didn't have to leave Melbourne. She had arranged to sit down with Isla in a couple of weeks to go through some of her songs that she thought other artists would be interested in. The blonde had made it perfectly clear that she had no interest in going on tour, and didn't want to be away from home, or her girlfriend. Allie was an exceptionally talented songwriter, and it was a shame that she felt this way, but Isla didn't want to let her slip through the net. There were other ways to be involved in the music industry, and if this was the only way to keep Allie interested, then she had to try. She hadn't met the girlfriend, but whoever she was, she must be one hell of an incredible woman for Allie to turn down an offer that most people would kill for.

To say that the guys were relieved was an understatement. They were grateful that they still had the record deal, although they would prefer to have Allie there with them. At least this way she would still be involved, and they would get to work together at some point. With the meeting going on longer than expected, Isla had suggested that they come back to the studio in a couple of days to get started. They had played her the two tracks that Allie had written for them, and she was keen to make one of them their first release.

They decided to grab a drink after leaving the studios, Allie joining them this time. She couldn't have asked for a better outcome, and if there was a way that she could progress with her song writing then that would be great. She would need to speak to Bea about it first, although she knew that her girlfriend would support her whatever she decided.

They had been at the bar for about an hour when the redhead called, wanting to check in with Allie. She had been worried about her all morning, and had expected to hear from her earlier. Bea could tell by the noise in the background that they were in a bar, and assumed that everything had gone well. It was noisy in the bar, so Allie headed outside for some peace and quiet. After filling Bea in on what had happened, she told her that she wouldn't be too long, and would fill her in in more details when she got home. She had asked her girlfriend to join them, but the older woman had declined, wanting her to have a bit of time with the guys while they were still around.

Allie headed home a couple of hours later, having left when things started to get messy. She'd had enough to drink and was missing Bea terribly, so had made her excuses and jumped in a taxi. The redhead had been in the shower when she arrived home, and not wanting to waste an opportunity to be close to her, Allie quickly discarded her clothes and slipped in behind her. Slipping her arm around Bea's waist, she pulled her back, pressing their bodies together.

Bea had heard Allie walk into the bathroom, so it didn't come as a shock when she felt an arm slip around her waist. She loved the way the blonde touched her, and as her fingers worked her right nipple, she could feel her arousal building. Spinning around quickly, she switched positions, pinning the blonde against the tiled wall, her thigh slipping between Allie's legs. Leaning forward, she captured the younger woman's lips in a desperate kiss, her hands roaming over soft skin before coming to rest on her breasts. She loved touching Allie, loved the way her body would respond to her movements. Pulling her closer still, Bea kissed her way down her girlfriend's neck, leaving a trail of light bruises. Allie always teased her when she did this, saying that she was marking her territory. And maybe she was. Allie was hers, and she wanted the whole world to know that the blonde was off limits.

They finally made it out of the shower while later, both of them much more relaxed than when they went in. After making dinner, they sat down at the table, Allie filling the older woman in on what had happened at the studio earlier that day. "Would you be ok if I worked with the label? I'd really like to see where I could go with my writing but I'm scared"

"I'm so proud of you, no matter what you do. And I think you should give it a try, what have you got to lose?"

"I don't know, my pride maybe"

"You're incredibly talented Allie, and anyone would be lucky to work with you. They wouldn't have set up the meeting if they didn't agree. Please don't dismiss it because you're scared, I wasted years doing that, and look where it got me. I have so many regrets, please don't make the same mistakes I did. I love you, and I'm behind you one hundred percent baby" Bea replied, standing up and walking over to her girlfriend. Pulling her up, she wrapped her arms around her and held her tight. Allie deserved this, she was an exceptionally good song writer, and she would be by her side through it all.

Bea was on shift the day before they were due to fly, and as much as Allie would miss going to sleep beside her that night, it offered her the perfect opportunity to put her plan into place. Her appointment was at ten, and she was nervous. It would be her first tattoo and she just hoped that she didn't embarrass herself by passing out, or crying like a baby. Franky had recommended them, having gotten most of her work done there, so she knew they would be good. And she just hoped that with it only being a small tattoo, it wouldn't be too painful.

It didn't take long, and while it was painful it wasn't anything that she couldn't handle, she just hoped that Bea would like it. She wanted her to know that no matter who tried to come between them, or whatever shit was thrown their way, the redhead was a part of her, and she was in this for the long haul. Bea was her forever. With the easy part over, all she had to do now was hide it from her girlfriend. It had been a little bit cooler for the past few days, so she could get away with wearing a long sleeved shirt. And luckily they would be flying through the night so she wouldn't have the difficult challenge of trying to hide it when they went to bed. There was no way she would get away with wearing long sleeves in bed, she had trouble wearing any clothes at all most nights, not that it bothered her. There was nothing better that the feel of her girlfriend's firm body pressed against her own.

Bea had arrived home a little later than expected, having had a busy shift. She had gone straight to bed, needing to get a few hours' sleep in before they left for the airport. She still hadn't told Allie but had been secretly packing a few things for them both, the bags safely hidden in Debbie's room along with their passports.

It was just after lunch when she got up. Heading down the stairs she found Allie in the kitchen making lunch. Wrapping her arms around her, she rested her chin on the blonde's shoulder, taking in the scent that was uniquely Allie. After they had eaten Bea told her girlfriend that she had booked her some time off work, and was taking her away for a few days. She wouldn't tell her where they were going though, despite the blonde's best effort to get it out of her. She wanted it to be a surprise when they got to the airport, and she couldn't wait to see the look on Allie's face when she worked it out.

Allie had tried her best to get Bea to tell her, but the older woman wasn't having any of it, claiming that she wanted it to be a surprise. She felt guilty that she already knew where they were going, and just hoped that Bea would be convinced by her fake shocked face.

They showered separately, time was of the essence, and Allie didn't want her girlfriend to see her tattoo until they arrived at their destination. A few hours later the taxi arrived to take them to the airport, and Allie was starting to get nervous. It was going to be a long flight, and she just hoped that she wouldn't freak out too much. Hopefully having the love of her life by her side would be enough to get her through.


	60. Chapter 60

It was early evening when they arrived at the airport, and Allie desperately hoped that her none existent acting skills wouldn't let her down. She knew how disappointed Bea would be if she found out that she already knew, and just wanted the day to be perfect, despite the fact that she was about to spend several hours trapped in a tin can in the sky.

Grabbing their luggage from the taxi they headed towards the terminal, Allie feeling her panic rising as she saw a plane fly overhead. Sensing her girlfriend's apprehension, Bea gave her hand a quick squeeze before walking into the building. Scanning the overhead screens she found their flight before leading the younger woman towards the check-in desks.

Stopping in front of the row of desks, Bea turned to face the blonde, taking her hand in hers. "Surprise" she said, her breath catching in her throat as she waited for her girlfriend's reaction. It didn't take long to come, and a split second later she found herself enveloped in a hug, Allie picking her up and spinning her around briefly.

Putting Bea back down after a few seconds, she pulled her in closer, crashing their lips together. She didn't care that they were in the middle of a busy airport, all that mattered was the woman in her arms. Bea had the biggest smile on her face when they broke apart, and Allie knew that she had to be convincing. "Oh my god…I can't believe you did this. Thank you. Best girlfriend ever" she said before pulling the older woman in to another kiss.

Her excitement was real. She had always wanted to go there, but it had become one of many pipedreams, something else that she would never have the opportunity to do. But there she was, two hours away from boarding the plane, with the most incredible woman by her side. She hadn't even realised that she was crying until her felt the older woman's fingers brushing over her cheek, wiping the tears away

"Don't cry baby, I didn't mean to upset you"

"You didn't, I…thank you. You have no idea how happy I'm right now"

"I'd give you the world if I could, I hope you know that" Bea said, feeling her own eyes starting to fill up and thinking what a sight they must look

"I do, and I don't need the world, only you. And maybe a drink to calm my pre-flight nerves" Allie replied, hugging the older woman again before pulling back and heading for the check-in desk.

After checking in they went through security before heading to one of the restaurants to grab some dinner. They had a couple of beers with their meal, and before Allie knew it, it was time to board. The aircraft was much bigger than the one they had travelled to New Zealand on, and for reasons she couldn't understand, this brought Allie a bit of comfort. Not a lot, and she still felt like she might actually vomit, or pass out, or both. After getting settled in their seats, she took her girlfriend's hand, hoping to find strength in the older woman's touch. As the plane started to taxi the runway, she felt her nerves kick in. Leaning over slightly, Bea rubbed her thigh with her free hand, the other locked in the blonde's tight grip.

Bea had deliberately chosen these seats. They were on their own, and there was no one directly behind them, so they had a bit of privacy. As much as you could have on a plane anyway. They were also in the middle of the aircraft so her girlfriend wouldn't have to deal with the window. She had looked at flying business class but the jump in price was huge. Allie was worth it, and she would spend every penny on her if it made her happy, but she knew the younger woman would be annoyed at her. Plus they would be further away from each other if she had upgraded, and that was something that she doubted the blonde would want.

She could feel Allie shaking beside her, her heart going out to the younger woman. Turning slightly in her seat, she stroked the blonde's cheek before kissing her softly. "I'm right here baby, you're safe with me. I promise"

"I know, and having you here with me makes this so much easier. I'm sorry I'm such a wuss" Allie replied, reaching out to run her fingers through her girlfriend's soft curls.

"You've got nothing to apologies for, you're the strongest person I know"

In her panicked state, Allie hadn't realised that her shirt sleeve had ridden up, so was confused when she heard Bea gasp, before grabbing her arm. This wasn't quite the setting she had in mind when she thought about showing her girlfriend her new artwork, but there was no going back now. She didn't say anything, just watched as he redhead ran her finger over the ink, careful not to hurt her. Looking up their gaze locked, and she could see the tears in her girlfriend's deep brown eyes.

"Is that…" Bea asked, pretty sure that it was, but not wanting to jump to conclusions. The date tattooed on her girlfriend's wrist could only be one thing, and she could feel the tears building as she gazed at the beautiful blonde beside her

"Our anniversary date…yeah it is. I wanted to do something to show you how much you mean to me, how committed I am to you, to us. And I know that you don't want to get married again, so proposing wasn't an option" Allie said, laughing through the last few words. "It's not much, and you probably think that it's silly, but I…" she added, Bea's lips on hers cutting her off

If only you knew, Bea thought to herself as she pulled away. She had hoped that the ring would be ready, but she wanted it to be perfect, and if that meant waiting a few more weeks, then so be it. She wasn't going anywhere, and neither was Allie. Running her fingers through her girlfriend's blonde locks, she pulled her in close again, kissing her with such passion that it took her breath away. Both of them were completely oblivious to their surroundings, focussing only on each other.

Pulling back slightly, she rested her head against Allies, wiping away a stray tear that had fallen down her cheek before kissing her again, much slower this time. "I can't believe you did that"

"It's too much. I'm sorry, I just thought that…"

"It's perfect, you're perfect. And I love you so much baby"

"I wasn't planning on showing you in the middle of a flight, but I guess the universe had different ideas" Allie said, giggling as she buried her head in the crook of the older woman's neck

Laughing, Bea looked around the cabin, seeing that they were in the air. Allie had made it through take off without even realising. "We're up in the air Alliecat, I think it was the perfect time to show me"

"We are?" the blonde asked, lifting her head to take a look around the cabin, a sense of relief washing over her when she saw that the aircraft was now level. "How long until we land?" she added, linking her fingers with Bea's again. She wasn't scared anymore, but still needed to feel close to her.

"Another fourteen hours on this flight"

"Fourteen…wait, what do you mean this flight, how many are there?"

"There's two baby. We've got a stopover for a couple of hours, then another five and a half hour flight"

"Fuck…"

"You'll be fine, I've got you" Bea replied, kissing her gently before raising the armrest between them so the blonde could cuddle into her.

Allie had been asleep for the past four hours, and had woken up to Bea shaking her gently. They were on the ground, and the sense of relief that washed through her was welcoming. She knew that it would be worth it, but hated being so weak in front of Bea, not that the older woman minded. She was more than happy to have Allie clinging to her, and she loved that she was the one that got to take care of her like that.

After a two and a half hour layover they boarded the final leg of their flight, and after fastening her seatbelt, Allie took the redhead's hand in hers, needing to feel some sort of a connection. The second flight had been easier for Allie, and she was starting to think that she was getting used to it. That was of course until they hit some turbulence, and Bea had to practically lift her into her own seat when the seatbelt light came on. After buckling the blonde in, she fastened her belt before wrapping her arm around the younger woman's shoulder, pulling her in close.

"It's nothing to worry about baby, I'm right here ok. Just hold my hand and it'll be over soon"

"I'm sorry, I…"

"Sshh, it's ok. I won't let go ok, now focus on me" Bea replied, stroking her thumb over her girlfriend's wrist as she waited for her to look up

"There's something I want to tell you, but you've got to promise that you won't laugh, or tease me too much, ok" Bea said, her cheeks turning red at the thought of what she was about to say

"Ok"

"Do you remember back when we first met, the night you got caught in the storm?"

"Yeah, I was soaked through when I got to the station. What about it?"

"When you tried to…in the shower, and I freaked out. Do you know why?"

"Because you barely knew me and I tried to go down on you" Allie replied, keeping her voice low so she couldn't be overheard

"That wasn't why I freaked out"

"It wasn't?" the blonde asked, clearly confused as to where her girlfriend was going with this

"No. I was scared. When I looked down at you on your knees, I wanted you to touch me. I'd never felt anything like that before, ever. Never wanted anyone as much as I wanted you. And all I could think about was what you would feel like inside me"

"Really? I thought I had weirded you out" Allie replied, her voice dropping an octave as she felt her stomach flutter

"You did a little, just not in the way that you thought. There was this burning heat inside me, and I wanted you so badly, but I had no idea why, or where it had all come from. I'd never been attracted to another woman before, and it came so out of the blue that I panicked, and ran"

"Why are you telling me all this now?"

"Because I want you to know how much you affect me. Even before I knew why I was feeling the way that I was. I can feel you to my soul Allie Novak, and nothing will ever change that" Bea replied. "Plus we're through the turbulence and you didn't even notice" She added, smirking at the blonde

"Why you sneaky little…" Allie said, the redhead's lips on her neck silencing her

"Worked didn't it? And I meant everything I said. That night I went home and every time I closed my eyes all I could see was you…naked. It confused the hell out of me, but deep down, I knew that I wanted you"

"Fuck Bea. I wanted you too, so badly, from the first time that I saw you. And when we get to the hotel I'm going to show you just how much" Allie replied, winking at the redhead before turning to see what movies were playing. Smirking as the redhead groaned in frustration.

They spent the rest of the flight planning what they wanted to do while they were there, and by the time it came to landing, Allie was feeling much more relaxed. She still clung on to the older woman as the aircraft descended, but not as tightly. She was definitely making progress, although she put a lot of that down to the burning need to get Bea alone.

The blonde was like a kid at Christmas when they walked out of JFK airport and climbed into a cab. As they drove through the city towards their hotel, Allie absentmindedly ran her fingers over her girlfriend's thigh, her other hand pointing at things excitedly as they drove through New York City. Pulling up outside the hotel, Bea paid the driver before grabbing their bags and leading the blonde into the lobby.

After checking in, they headed up to their room. Bea had requested a room on a higher floor, hoping the view would be a bit better from there. Opening the room door she walked in, dropping her bag down on the floor. A few seconds later she found herself pinned against the wall, Allie's lips attacking her neck. Moaning loudly, she slipped her hand under the younger woman's shirt, pulling her in closer. Allie had been wound up ever since the older woman had made her little confession on the aircraft. It had worked, and had calmed her fears, but she had spent the last three hours of the flight trying, unsuccessfully to convince Bea to meet her in the toilet.

Pulling back slightly, Bea slipped out of her girlfriend's hold and headed for the bathroom. She needed a shower, needed to wash the aeroplane smell off, and needed Allie. Stopping when she got to the bathroom door, she looked back over her shoulder as she removed her clothes, throwing the blonde a suggestive wink before stepping into the shower enclosure.

A matter of seconds later she heard the glass door open and Allie stepped in, their bodies moulding together instantly as the younger woman re-enacted the events in the shower at the station. It had been on her mind since Bea brought it up on the flight, and this time when she dropped to her knees, the redhead smiled and ran her fingers through her hair, pulling her in closer.

After a lengthy shower, they unpacked and headed to bed. It had been just after midnight when they arrived at the hotel and with the time difference, Allie's body clock was over the place, making for a very restless night. Bea had faired a lot better, being used to sleeping at irregular times with her job, but had been woken up on a couple of occasions by the blonde tossing and turning beside her. The first time she had pulled Allie in close, talking to her softly until she fell asleep, but the second time this hadn't worked. Deciding there was only one thing for it, she set about tiring the blonde out, hoping that the hotel walls were quite thick. She had been very vocal, and Bea loved it when she was like that. The first time Allie had talked dirty to her she had been embarrassed, but now, it drove her crazy with want. She couldn't keep her hands off the blonde, and by the time she had finished, Allie had collapsed down on the bed, completely spent.

She had no trouble sleeping after that, and it was late morning when they eventually surfaced. After wandering around for a while to get their bearings, they grabbed a bite to eat before heading over to the empire site building. They navigated the subway without too many issues, having to change on one line when they headed in the wrong direction. It took a little bit longer to get there than expected, but luckily Bea had allowed for this, having pre-booked their tickets when she woke up that morning.

Allie was still sleeping, and not wanting to disturb her she had slipped out of bed and grabbed her phone, snapping a quick photo of her girlfriend before booking them in for later that day. After grabbing a bottle of water from the mini bar, she dropped down in one of the chairs, tucking her feet under herself as she watched the blonde sleep.

She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Allie in her life. She was everything that Bea could ever hope for, and so much more. She never thought that anyone would ever look at her the way that the blonde did, and every time their eyes locked, she felt her heart skip a beat. She thought that it would fade after a while, that her body wouldn't react to the younger woman's presence the way it did it the beginning. But if anything the feeling was stronger than ever.

She had spent years being told how worthless she was, how no one could ever love her, want her, and after a while she had started to believe it. Why would Harry say that to her if it wasn't true? On the odd occasion she tried to fight back, his comments would become more and more cutting, to the point where she could barely leave the house, other than to go to work. If it hadn't been for Franky and Liz she dreaded to think what she would have become.

So when Allie had turned up at the station that night, all flirtatious comments and gentle touches, she had no idea how to deal with it. And despite not seeing him for almost four years, Harry's words still ran through her mind. Bea couldn't understand what someone as beautiful, funny, and caring as Allie would see in someone like her, a fucked up woman with a kid, who was almost ten years her senior. And she still didn't really understand, but Allie was still there, still with her, and she didn't seem to be planning on going anywhere soon. She had been so caught up in her head that she hadn't realised that her girlfriend had woken up until she heard her gentle voice, slightly rough from sleep.

"You're staring"

"Sorry"

"No need to apologies, but you're too far away. I need you closer"

Standing up, Bea took a step towards the bed before stopping again. "Better?" she asked, smirking at the blonde

"No, closer still. I need to feel you next to me" the younger woman replied, watching Bea approaching the bed slowly, stopping when she was in touching distance. Reaching out, she took the redhead's hand, pulling her down onto the bed before straddling her, kissing her way along her jaw before capturing those perfect lips. "Better now"

Shaking herself from thoughts of a naked Allie above her, she took her hand before heading into the lobby of the building, giving her name at the desk. They were given their tickets and ushered through into the exhibition space and told to wait in line for the elevator. It took a little longer than she had expected, but worked out perfectly in the end, as by the time they reached the top, the sun was starting to set. They wandered around the open air observation deck, taking photos of the view and each other. It was a little cold up there, but the sun was shining, and they could see for miles. Allie had been a little apprehensive about getting too close to the perimeter barrier at first, but as she felt Bea's arm slip around her waist, she started to relax more, knowing that she was perfectly safe. It was weird how a simple touch could ground her so easily, and turning in the redhead's arms, she kissed her softly before pulling back to admire the view.

As the sun set it cast a reddish glow, highlighting the red tones in Bea's hair. Grabbing her phone, Allie snapped a few photos before moving in closer to take a selfie of them both. They messed around for a few minutes, doing different poses before Allie set the timer and leaned in, capturing Bea's lips as the camera flashed. After asking someone to take their photo, they did another lap, taking in the iconic skyline, most of which was now below them.

The view of the city from up here was incredible, but the way the light caught Allie's eyes made Bea's heart skip a beat. It was cheesy, and terribly clichéd, but right there in that moment, she wished that she had the ring. It crossed her mind briefly, whether or not that would be a deal breaker, and would it really be so bad to propose without a ring? But she wanted it to be perfect, and rushing it wasn't an option. Putting the thought to the back of her mind, she reached out, tucking a tray lock of hair behind Allie's ear as she spoke. "You're so beautiful, and I can't believe how lucky I am that you're here with me. I love you Allie, so, so much"

"I love you too baby, always"

"Always, as long as that?"

"Yeah, always…forever…for…an…eternity" Allie said between kisses. "If you'll have me that is" she added as she pulled back so she could gaze into the older woman's beautiful brown orbs

"I'm never letting go…my seahorse" Bea replied, linking their pinkies together, both of them giggling at what complete saps they were being.

The following day was a mixture of fun and facing her fears as they headed to Coney Island. The second she spotted the Luna Park, Bea turned into an excited kid, and Allie knew that she would want to go on all the big, scary rides. Not wanting to disappoint her girlfriend, she weighed them up, looking for the ones that were less likely to make her vomit or pee her pants.

Racing over to the ticket booth, Bea purchased two wristbands, handing one to Allie before grabbing her hand and leading her over to the cyclone. Compared to some of the other rides, this looked just about manageable, and the smile on the older woman's face was so bright that she didn't have the heart to refuse. She just hoped that she had the stomach to tackle the coaster.

She had clearly underestimated it. It was bad, worse than expected, and she'd had her eyes closed for most of the ride, something that made it worse according to her girlfriend. She could have told her that before they got on the bloody thing. She was physically shaking when they exited the ride, and taking her hand, Bea pulled her in close, crashing their lips together. Slipping her hand under the blonde's shirt, she rubbed her back, hoping to calm her down.

Bea's lips on hers had the desired effect, and grabbing the front of the older woman's shirt, she held her close, deepening the kiss. Suddenly remembering their surroundings, the redhead pulled back slightly, resting her forehead against Allie's. "Better?" she said, running her fingers over her girlfriend's cheek.

"Definitely. If that's the reward I get I'd consider going on that thing again" Allie replied, kissing the older woman again quickly before taking her hand and walking towards one of the gentler rides.

The go-karts were more on Allie's level, although it did bring out her girlfriend's competitive side, resulting in them having a bit of a wager on the outcome of the race. Bea had been a little too over confident in her driving ability, and was surprised when her girlfriend beat her with ease, Allie taking great pleasure in teasing her for the next hour.

After trying out a few more of the rides, Bea headed for the scary ones again. Wanting to earn a little bit of pride back after losing out to Allie, she decided to up the stakes, telling the blonde that she could do the thing that they discussed a few weeks ago if she rode the Thunderbolt with her. It had a ninety degree vertical drop, as well as a hundred foot loop, so she was feeling pretty safe, but knew that her offer would at least spark Allie's attention.

She had been surprised when the blonde joined her in the queue for the coaster, but assumed that she would bail as soon as they got to the front. That hadn't been the case though, and as the ride attendant had moved down the car, checking the safety bars Bea turned to the younger woman, taking her hand. "It's not too late Allie, I don't want you to do something that you're not comfortable with"

"Just keep holding my hand, please don't let go"

"Never" the redhead replied as the car started to move.

Allie took her girlfriend's advice and tried to keep her eyes open, but when it came to the loop she bottled it, screaming all the way around, much to Bea's amusement. It turned out to be not as bad as the Cyclone, and Allie wasn't sure if that was because her eyes were open for most of the ride, it was over much quicker, or it didn't look like it could fall down at any second. She was pretty sure that her girlfriend's thumb gently stroking the back of her hand throughout the ride helped though, and she was looking forward to the bragging rights for the second time in a couple of hours.

She had been surprised by Bea's second wager, but had suspected that the older woman thought that it was a safe bet, and she would never have to go through with her offer. They had been in bed one night a few weeks ago when she had asked the redhead how she would feel about being restrained, and the panic in her eyes had been instantaneous. Allie had regretted even asking, never wanting to do or say anything to make her girlfriend feel uncomfortable. So when Bea had suggested it as a reward for riding the coaster, she had initially thought that she had misheard. But despite winning the bet yet again, she would never pressure her girlfriend into doing something that she didn't want to do, despite being pretty confident that the older woman would thoroughly enjoy the experience if she could just relax enough to let go completely.

Leaving the Luna Park, they crossed the street and headed for the ice cream parlour before making the trip back into the city, hand in hand as they strolled down the pavement towards the subway station.

On their third day they headed for ground zero, and despite knowing how hard it was going to be to see, Bea didn't feel right coming all this was without visiting. When she had first started as a rookie firefighter, one of the older guys on her crew had been there that day. He had moved over to Australia six months after the attack. He never really spoke of it, and if anyone ever asked him, his response was always the same. "Imagine the worst thing you can think of, then multiply it by a million. An even then, that doesn't even come close". He had left shortly after Bea started, and she had seen him a handful of times afterwards, but the last she heard he had moved away again.

Bea was struggling, especially when she saw the mangled fire engine, and the badges of some of the firefighter. She knew that they did a dangerous job, and had seen first-hand what could happen when something went wrong, but this was on a whole other level. All those people heading off to work, as they did most mornings, not knowing that they wouldn't be returning home.

Allie could sense her struggle, her girlfriend having gone quiet when they walked into this part of the museum. Stepping up behind her, she slipped her arms around her waist, holding her close. "You ok?" she asked, kissing her on the cheek

"Yeah, it's just harder than I thought it would be. In my third year on the job we lost someone. He was a rookie and he disobeyed an order, ran back into a building about thirty seconds before it collapsed. We had to dig him out. He was just a kid wanting to prove himself, he didn't know the job well enough to know when to pull back. It was one of the worst things I've ever experienced on the job, and that was just one guy. But over three hundred, how does anyone come back from that? I can't even begin to imagine how hard that must have been"

Allie didn't know what to say, there was nothing she could say to make it any better. Turning her girlfriend in her arms, she held her tight, hoping to offer her some comfort at least. They spent another hour wandering through the museum before heading out to the site of the towers. Bea picked up a little bit once they were outside in the fresh air, although it was still a hard place to visit. She held on to Allie though, never letting go of her hand, and taking comfort in her strength. She loved how well they supported each other, and knew that she would always be able to rely on the younger woman.

After grabbing a quick bite to eat, they headed back to the hotel for a while. Bea was still feeling a little raw after their tour of the museum so Allie suggested that they just relax for a couple of hours. She ran them a bath, slipping in behind the older woman and pulling her against her, feeling her relax under her touch. Bea had made dinner reservations for later that evening, and not wanting to keep her girlfriend coupled up in the hotel room for too long, had suggested that they take a walk through central park before heading to the restaurant.

Allie was surprised when reception called up to their room, saying that she had a visitor in the lobby. She didn't know anyone here, so surely there must have been some kind of mistake. They were just about to head back out anyway, so after grabbing her bag, she slipped her hand into Bea's and left the room. Exiting the elevator, they headed to the desk, the receptionist pointing to a man at the bar. He had his back to them, was tall, with dark hair, and Allie was even more confused, having confirmed that it was definitely her that he had asked for.

She had no idea who he was, or what he could possibly want with her. Glancing over at her girlfriend she took in the questioning look on her face, shrugging her shoulders in response, before taking her hand again and walking towards the bar. Stopping behind him, she tapped him on the shoulder, her stomach dropping when he turned around.

"Hello Allie" he said, taking in the sight of woman standing before him

/

 _A/N: Apologies for stopping it there, but it would have been a really long chapter otherwise and I didn't want to leave it too long before posting._

 _I can't believe that it's been almost a week since I met the beautiful Danielle. It still doesn't seem real, and I wish I could re-wind and do it all over again. Hopefully she will come back soon …_

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoy the update, and all feedback is greatly appreciated :)_


	61. Chapter 61

"What are you doing here?" Allie asked. What were the chances that in a city this big, she would run into him. This couldn't be a coincidence, and she couldn't figure out how the hell he would know that she was even there, let alone where to find her.

"I wanted to see you. Can we talk...in private" he replied, glancing over at the other woman standing beside Allie

"Anything you have to say can be said in front of Bea, we don't have any secrets" she replied, taking the redhead's hand

"I see you're still one of…those" he replied, practically spitting out the last word, a look of disgust on his face.

Bea could feel her girlfriend tense beside her, and she really didn't like this arsehole's attitude towards the blonde.

"If by 'one of those' you mean a lesbian, then yes, I am. And that's not about to change any time soon. Sam, this is Bea, my girlfriend. Baby, this is Sam, my eldest brother"

Bea was surprised. They looked nothing alike. Sam's eyes were a similar colour to Allie's but that's where the similarity ended. Where her girlfriend's eyes were expressive, inviting, his were cold, steely almost. And his whole persona oozed arrogance. She knew that she shouldn't judge, but there was something about him that got her back up.

Pointing towards a table in the far corner, he walked across the bar before taking a seat, not even bothering to see if his sister or her girlfriend wanted a drink.

"Sorry about him, manners of a sewer rat" Allie joked as she turned to face the bar, knowing that she would need a drink for this. "Just let me see what he wants then we can head off. I doubt that it'll take long"

"Sure, and there's no rush. Take all the time you need" Bea replied, kissing the blonde on the cheek before turning and starting to walk away, stopping when she felt Allie tugging on her arm.

"Don't even think about it, you're staying right here. I can't do this without you"

"I don't want to get in the way of family business"

"You're my family, not him. And I want you to stay. Please…"

"Whatever you need Alliecat"

"Just you…and a drink. I really can't deal with that without any alcohol in my system!" Allie replied, ordering their drinks before taking Bea's hand again and leading her over to the table. She couldn't help but smile a little when she took in the look on his face at their joined hands.

"So, how did you find me?" Allie asked after sitting down, making sure to keep a hold of her girlfriend's hand. Partly for the comfort her touch offered, and partly to piss Sam off even more.

"Facebook. You posted something on Oliver's wall the other day, and in one of the comments you told him where you were staying. I've seen a few things that he's posted, an odd photo or video, like that little concert thing that you put on for all the down and outs. Why they don't just get a job is beyond me, wouldn't be such a burden on society then. Anyway, I'm digressing. I figured that while you're here I'd take a chance and see if could find you. Dad wanted to know what you were doing with your life, if you were in a fit enough state to be allowed back into the family yet. Oliver won't tell him a damn thing, not that they talk much anyway"

"So you've been spying on me? Nice" Allie threw back. Who was this guy sitting opposite her? Sure, he looked like her brother, and Sam had always been a bit of a dick, but he really had turned into a judgemental arsehole, just like her dad.

"I was curious. You disappeared, cut us all off"

"Can you blame me? He didn't exactly leave me much choice when he threw me out in the middle of the fucking night"

"He did his best you know, it wasn't easy for him"

"And being kicked out at fifteen was a walk in the park for me?" Allie asked, her voice a little firmer than it had been before as her frustration grew. She could see Bea clenching her fists beside her, and knew that her girlfriend would be trying really hard to control her temper.

"What else could he do? Can you imagine what it would have been like for him if his friends, colleagues had found out about your dirty little secret? That you were one of those"

"It's not dirty, and I never wanted it to be a secret. All I wanted was to be accepted for who I was, who I am. But I was never good enough for him, and I never will be"

"That's not true. If you had just apologised, stayed away from that girl, he would have forgiven you eventually, and no one else would have needed to know. There were so many nice boys at that school of yours, surely one of them would have been a better alternative, not to mention the right class"

"So you would rather I was unhappy, living a lie? I'm gay Sam, one hundred percent gay. I like women. But as long as his reputation is intact then fuck everything else right" Allie replied, her voice rising as she struggled to control her anger. How dare he turn up like this and preach at her, who the fuck did he think he was.

Bea was struggling to keep her temper in check. How dare he speak to Allie like that? All she wanted to do was take her girlfriend's hand and walk out of the bar, away from the arsehole sitting opposite. Or punch him. The more shit he spewed, the more appealing that option was becoming. But it wasn't her place to do so, and Allie needed to be the one to make that call.

"Hmm. I see you're still pursuing the notion of a career in music. You always were a dreamer. You're almost thirty Allie, don't you think that it's time you did something with your life, found a real job" Sam said, seemingly oblivious to the anger racing through both woman

"How dare you speak to her like that, or judge her in any way. Allie is extremely talented, and she is doing something with her life. She's following her dream, doing something that she loves, and I couldn't be more proud of her" Bea jumped in, sick and tired of his bullshit

"And I'm guessing by your reaction that you work in the industry as well"

"Actually I'm a firefighter, not that it matters. This isn't about me"

"Really, wow. It always puzzled me why they let women do a job like that"

"Excuse me?" the redhead replied, glaring at him

"What I mean is that you're not as strong, physically, so are putting members of the public at risk by taking a job meant for a man" Sam said, completely missing the anger that flashed through the redhead's eyes. "Just say for example that I was trapped inside a burning building. There would be no way that you could carry me out"

"And that would be a bad thing?" Bea replied, the words spilling out of her mouth before she had a chance to think about what she was saying. She didn't like the guy, but he was Allie's brother, and she shouldn't have said that. Risking a glance at the blonde, she noticed her trying to suppress a giggle.

"I can see that I'm wasting my time here. You really are beyond help, both of you. And if you think that your family approve of this…" he said, waving his hand between the two women opposite, "then you are sadly mistaken. And unless you come to your senses and stop all this disgusting behaviour, then don't expect to see your family again any time soon"

"Well thank fuck for that. If I ever did something that either you or dad approved of, I'd take a good hard look at my life. And I have all the family I need right here" Allie replied, standing up and taking Bea's hand in hers. "You can tell him that he lost the right to call himself my dad the day he kicked me out, and if I never see him again, it will be too soon. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a reservation and need to go and vomit rainbows and unicorns before dinner" she added, leaning forward and kissing Bea softy before turning to face her brother one last time. "Goodbye Sam" she said before leading Bea out of the bar, smiling to herself at the look of pure disgust on his face.

They walked through the park and Allie hadn't said a word for nearly ten minutes. Bea was starting to get worried. Leading the blonde over to one of the benches, she took a seat, pulling her girlfriend down beside her. "Are you ok baby?" she asked, holding on to the younger woman's hand.

"Mmm, just got a little lost in my head. I'm so sorry, he had no right speaking to you like that"

"Yeah well, you can't all be blessed with the Novak charm, and it clearly bypassed him" the older woman joked, hoping to cheer her girlfriend up a bit

"He sounded so much like my dad. I just wish that he hadn't ruined our day"

"He didn't ruin anything Alliecat. I'm here with you, and that's all that matters. I can see why you didn't want any contact with him, he's nothing like Oliver is he?"

"Nah, he always was a bit of a fuck muppet, even when we were kids" the blonde replied, letting out a strained laugh

"It's not true you know, what he said. I'm so proud of you baby, you're incredible"

"I don't care what he thinks, or the pathetic excuse of a human that is my dad. As long as I have you and Debbie, then I'm the luckiest woman in the world" Allie replied, cuddling in to the older woman.

A couple of years ago her brothers words would have made her feel even more worthless that she already did. And although they had still hurt, with Bea by her side, it wasn't as painful as it would have been without her. The apple clearly hadn't fallen too far from the tree in Sam's case, and she almost felt sorry for him. Not wanting to waste any more time thinking about the family members that were as good as dead to her, she stood up, pulling the older woman to her feet, before kissing her.

"I love you" she said as they broke apart, Bea smiling at her before leaning back in for another kiss.

They had been in bed for about an hour when Bea heard her girlfriend sniffling. Allie was the little spoon that night, and she had thought that the blonde had fallen asleep a while ago. She had said that she was fine, and that the confrontation with her brother hadn't bothered her in the slightest, but she had been quieter than usual over dinner. She had asked Allie again as they strolled hand in hand through Central Park on the way back to the hotel, and the blonde had leaned in and kissed her, telling her that she was ok and to stop worrying.

It had been an emotional day for both of them, and by the time they got back to the room, all they wanted to do was curl up together in bed. Allie had been laying so still that Bea figured that sleep had claimed her, but when she felt her body start to shake slightly, she pulled back, turning her girlfriend over so that she could see her face.

"Allie…" she said, brushing the tears away from the blonde's cheek before she buried her head in the crook of the older woman's neck, sobbing against her chest.

Bea knew that it would have something to do with their earlier encounter with her girlfriend's brother, and she hated him for hurting her like this, knowing how hard on herself Allie often was. The last thing she needed was him turning up and preaching at her. Who the hell did he think he was, the arrogant shit? He reminded her a little bit of Harry, the way he automatically assumed that he was right, and that everyone should fall in line with what he wanted. Harry was weak, and so was Sam, and if they had the misfortune of bumping into him again while they were here, she would take great pleasure in telling him. Nobody hurt her Alliecat and got away with it, she didn't care who they were.

After about fifteen minutes Allie began to calm down, her sobs replaced by sniffles and the odd hiccup as she pulled back slightly, tear filled blue eyes gazing at Bea. Kissing her forehead, the older woman brushed her girlfriend's blonde locks away from her face before she spoke. "It's ok, I'm here. I'll always be here"

"Am I a horrible person?" Allie asked after a few minutes of silence

"No Allie, you're the best person I've ever met. You're kind, and caring, so thoughtful, and unbelievably gentle. You're beautiful, inside and out"

"So why do they hate me so much? Why am I not good enough for them? Why does everybody leave me?" the younger woman replied, trying to pull away from Bea. She hated feeling so week, and when she had felt like this in the past, had distanced herself from everyone. But Bea wasn't letting go

"People are arseholes, it really is as simple as that. I learned the hard was that sometimes it doesn't matter what you do, people will treat you like shit anyway. And it says more about them than it does you. You are more than good enough Allie, and you're worth a million of that wanker. I'm sorry, I know he's your brother, but that guy is a fucking prick. I hate him for what he said to you earlier, and believe me when I say that I wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug look off of his face" Bea said, smiling when she heard a low chuckle escape the blonde's lips. "It doesn't matter what you do, and unless you want to change your entire life, go against who you are, the chances are that you won't have a relationship with Sam, or your father. And that would be their doing, their loss, not yours. But I happen to love who you are, and I hope that you never change"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I do. I know that I can't replace your family, but I'm here, right by your side, and I always will be. Debbie too. She loves you Allie, so much. We were talking on the phone one night a couple of weeks ago and she told me that she was really happy you were in our lives. She said that we feel more like a family now than we ever did with Harry"

"I love her too, she's like a daughter to me. And you have no idea how happy that makes me. You're right, you could never replace my family, and I wouldn't want you to. You and Debbie mean so much more to me that Sam and my parents ever did. I feel like I can be myself with you, and that you would never judge me"

"I only want you to be yourself baby, that's the woman I fell in love with. You're perfect just the way you are"

"I don't know about the Novak charm, but the Smith charm is out in full force tonight"

"Is it working?"

"Definitely, I feel much better already. Thank you" Allie replied, a small smile on her face. She felt so safe in Bea's arms, so loved, and she hoped that it would always be this way.

"I mean every word" Bea said rolling over onto her back and pulling Allie into her. "My beautiful girl" she added, feeling the blonde snuggle in closer.

Wrapping her arms around the younger woman, she held on tight, hoping that her presence would offer her girlfriend some comfort. Bea stayed awake, just holding Allie until she was sure the blonde had fallen asleep. Drifting off a while later the redhead's dreams were filled with blue eyes, brighter than the summer sky, and the most perfect woman she had ever met.

The next three days passed in the blink of an eye, and before they knew it, it was their last night in New York. They had done all of the touristy things, seen so many sights, and had both fallen in love with Grand Central Station. Allie wasn't sure if it was the building itself, or the way the light streamed in through the windows, casting an almost angelic glow over her girlfriend.

The previous day they had taken a picnic down to Brooklyn Bridge Park, making the most of the sunshine. It was colder than it was back home, but comfortable enough not to need a coat. They had been so busy since arriving in New York, that it was nice to take a bit of time out and relax. Bea had spent a couple of hours sketching while Allie laid on the grass reading her book, her head resting on her girlfriend's legs. Both of them content just to be in each other's company.

They had left the hotel earlier than necessary that evening, as the restaurant wasn't too far away from where they were staying. But Bea had practically dragged the blonde out of their room, telling her that all would be revealed soon enough. Hand in hand, they headed for Central Park again, and Allie assumed that her girlfriend wanted to take a walk through it one last time before they left. What she wasn't expecting was to be led towards a horse drawn carriage. After chatting with the coachman briefly, Bea indicated for her girlfriend to jump in first, providing her with a perfect view as the younger woman pulled herself up.

Glancing back over her shoulder as she climbed into the carriage, Allie saw that her girlfriend's gaze was fixed firmly on her arse, a look of pure want in her deep brown eyes that were slightly darker than usual. She could feel the pull in her groin, and had to look away, not trusting her self-control. It was ridiculous how her body reacted to the older woman. She had expected it at first, especially during the honeymoon phase. But it didn't seem to be going away, and she wasn't sure that it ever would. They had only left the hotel half an hour ago, and Allie was wound up like a coiled spring already. All she wanted to do was drag her girlfriend back there and ravish her. Control yourself Novak, she told herself as Bea took a seat beside her, slipping her hand into hers and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Turning to face her girlfriend, Bea took in the slight flush on her cheeks, concerned that Allie seemed to be avoiding eye contact. "What's wrong Al…" she started to ask as her girlfriend lifted her head slightly, their gaze locking.

She knew that look, knew exactly what it meant, and why her girlfriend was looking a little flustered. "Oh" she said, laughing quietly at the blonde's dilemma

"It's not funny ok, and it's all your fault"

"I didn't do anything, how can this be my fault"

"Because you're so fucking hot" Allie replied. If she was going to spend the rest of the evening worked up beyond belief, then she didn't see why she should be the only one. Leaning in closer, she whispered in the older woman's ear as her fingers ran up the inside of her thigh. "Do you have any idea how much I want you right now? I'm dripping wet just thinking about your hands on me, my lips trailing down your body" she added, cupping her girlfriend's centre. "Touching you…tasting you… fuck Bea". Her words had the desired effect, and Allie couldn't help but smirk as she heard a low moan escape Bea's lips, her eyes fluttering shut briefly

Opening her eyes again, Bea locked eyes with the blonde, noticing the slight smirk on her face, knowing instantly that she had been played. She was unbelievably aroused, and getting through dinner was going to be difficult enough with Allie wearing that dress. "You little shit. You're so going to pay for this later" she said, trying, and failing to look mad

"God I hope so…" Allie replied, laughing as she took her girlfriend's hand and cuddled up against her.

They rode through the park taking in the sights, the coachman pulling up along the way so they could take some photos. The sun was beginning to set, and after seeing the bright smile on the blonde's face, Bea was happy that she decided to book the tour. She had worried that it would be a bit too much when she first thought about it, not wanting Allie to think that it was corny. She still struggled with relationship protocols, but after opening up to the younger woman one night when they were curled up on the sofa together, she didn't worry quite so much anymore.

Allie had confessed that she didn't always know what to do either. Her relationship with Mia, if it could even be called a relationship, wasn't exactly typical. And it wasn't until after it had all blown up in her face that the blonde had started to analyse their time together. She had never been to Mia's place, the raven haired woman always coming to her, and when they went out in public, which hadn't been that often, they would go somewhere out of town.

Mia had said that she didn't want to run into any clients while she was in her free time, and it had made enough sense at the time for Allie to believe her. On the few occasions that the blonde had questioned her, she had showered her with gifts and lots of sex, and she had forgotten what it was that had been bothering her in the first place. But it hadn't really been sex, just fucking, like it had been with all her old clients. Only with them she had known the score right from the start. Mia had well and truly played her, and she really should have seen the signs. But she had been so wrapped up in the concept of someone actually wanting her, that she had stupidly pushed her doubts to the back of her mind, and look where that had gotten her.

Although part of her was grateful that Mia had turned out to be a lying hoebag, and that she had been kicked out of her home for the second time in her life. If she hadn't then she may have not met Bea, and she wouldn't change that for the world, no matter how much shit she had to deal with in order to get to that point.

The redhead had expressed her concerns regarding relationship etiquette, her lack of experience making her question herself on many occasions. It had been a comfort to Allie, as although she was definitely the more experienced of the two, she was also way out of her comfort zone. Her feelings for Bea were off the chart crazy, putting her in unfamiliar territory, and it scared her. She didn't want to do anything to make the older woman uncomfortable, or jeopardise what they had. Everything was so perfect between them, and for the first time in her life, she felt safe, loved, and like she was someone's priority. Bea was always so protective of her, and she loved it. It made her feel all warm and fluffy inside, and she didn't care how much of a sook that made her sound.

They had agreed that night to just go with whatever it was they were feeling, and if the other one was uncomfortable with anything, they would say. There hadn't been any real issues, the only one coming one night when they were in bed. In the heat of the moment, Allie had pinned the older woman's hands above her head as her lips and other hand had explored her perfect body. Bea had been fine at first, but had started to panic after a minute or so, Allie releasing her hold instantly. She had been annoyed with herself for getting caught up in the moment. She should have known better, and had spent the next half hour apologising over and over again. Bea eventually managing to shut her up in a way that only she could. It hadn't quietened Allie down at all, but her apologies had turned into moans, which had been the older woman's aim.

As the carriage took them through the park Allie glanced over to her girlfriend, sensing Bea was lost in her thoughts again. Scratching her nails along her girlfriend's thigh gently, she got her attention. She knew what was running through the older woman's head, and found it utterly adorable. She was questioning her plan, wondering if Allie would think it was silly, and that just made her love her all the more, if that was even possible. "Thank you for arranging this, I can't think of a more perfect way to spend our last night here. Well I can, but not in public at least" she said, happy when she heard a low chuckle escape Bea's perfect lips.

"Do you ever stop?"

"Not when you're around. I told you earlier, dripping wet babe. Can't help it, it's what you do to me"

"Behave. At least until we get back to the hotel later"

"Oh yeah, got plans for me have you?"

"Be a good girl and you'll find out" the redhead replied, leaning forward and kissing her softly, her heart beating out of her chest when she felt Allie deepen the kiss.

Dinner had been everything they could have hoped for. The food had been excellent, and the views from the restaurant were to die for. The view across the table was her favourite though, and after their ride in the carriage, Bea had a hard time in keeping her eyes off the younger woman. She had noticed the appreciative glances directed at the blonde as they walked through the restaurant to their table, but for reasons unbeknown to Bea, Allie was completely oblivious, her gaze focussed solely on her. And when Allie looked at her like she was doing right now, she felt herself coming undone. Reaching over the table and taking her girlfriends hand in hers, she smiled shyly at the blonde. "I can't imagine a single day without you in my life, I hope you know that"

"I feel the same baby, and lucky for you I'm not planning on going anywhere"

"Good. I love you Allie Novak"

"And I love you too, Bea Smith" Allie replied, running her foot up the inside of the older woman's leg.

The meal had been expensive, but Bea didn't care, her girlfriend was worth every dollar. After paying the bill, they headed back out onto the street, Allie saying that she wanted to go somewhere where they could dance. Knowing that it wouldn't be too long before they ended up back at the hotel, Bea allowed herself to be led down the street and towards the subway, the blonde clearly aware of somewhere that they could go.

They arrived at the bar about twenty minutes later, and with it being a weeknight, they were able to get in straight away, although it was still busy. Taking her hand, Allie led her girlfriend to the bar to grab a drink. Ten minutes later Bea felt herself being pulled in the direction of the dancefloor, a bright smile on the younger woman's face as she weaved in and out of the dancing bodies. Stepping in behind the older woman, Allie slipped her arms around her waist, pulling her back into her as she moved to the music. They had done this dance so many times, and Bea knew that it wouldn't be long before one of them snapped. But tonight, she was determined that it wasn't going to be her resolve that broke first.

It took longer than expected, but after about an hour on the dancefloor something in Allie snapped. Grabbing the front of the redhead's shirt, she crashed their lips together, her other hand coming to rest on Bea's lower back, pulling her in closer. Running her hand up the blonde's side, Bea skimmed the outside of her breast, a jolt of electricity running through her when she heard her girlfriend moan against her lips.

Sliding her hand down a bit further, she grabbed the redhead's arse, rolling her hips as she pressed tight against her. She needed Bea, and she needed her now. Breaking apart reluctantly, she took her girlfriend's hand and practically dragged her out of the bar, flagging down a passing cab.

After telling the driver where they were headed, Allie turned to her girlfriend, kissing her again as her hands started to roam. Bea was so lost in the kiss that she hadn't realised what the blonde was up to until she felt a tug on the zipper of her pants. Pulling back, she looked down, seeing that Allie had managed to undo the button, and was desperately trying to get into her pants. Grabbing the blonde's wrist, she stilled her movements before glaring at her. "Not here…" she whispered, quickly fastening her pants, much to her girlfriend's frustration

"I want you so badly baby…" the younger woman replied, cupping Bea's centre over her clothing

"Allie…" Bea groaned, moving the blonde's hand again. This was absolute torture, and she couldn't wait until they got back to the room.

Giggling at the frustration visible in her girlfriend's eyes, Allie slipped her wandering hand under the redhead's shirt, grazing the underside of her left breast as she re-connected their lips. The journey seemed to be taking forever, but when they finally arrived at the hotel, she quickly paid, and thanked the driver before pulling the older woman out of the car and into the hotel.

Why was it that when you were in a hurry, everything seemed to take forever. It felt like they had been waiting hours for the elevator, when it couldn't have been more than a minute. When it finally arrived, Allie pulled the older woman in, frantically hitting at the button. As soon as the doors closed Bea found herself pinned to the wall of the car, her girlfriend's lips on her neck as her hand slipped under her shirt again. Closing her eyes, Bea threw her head back, a loud moan escaping her lips as she felt the blonde grinding into her. She was on fire, and if she didn't get her hands on Allie soon, she was sure that she was going to explode. She had never felt anything like it. There had always been a certain level of heat between them, but tonight, it was off the chart.

They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't feel the elevator come to a stop, jumping apart quickly when they heard the ping of the doors as they opened. Readjusting her shirt, Bea could feel her cheeks burning as a couple of guys stepped into the elevator, one of them smirking at the women before pressing the button for the required floor. Glancing over to her girlfriend, Allie couldn't help but giggle at the look on the older woman's face. She looked like a kid who had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, and in a way she had, although technically it was her hand in the jar, and not Bea's. It didn't help that she found the redhead's blushing unbelievably hot, and she could feel her stomach starting to flutter again as their eyes met briefly, before the older woman looked down at the floor again.

Unable to keep the smile from her face, she turned around slightly, noticing the two guys grinning at them. They were clearly together, and the second she set eyes on them Allie's gaydar started pinging like crazy. She made small talk with them for a few seconds before elevator arrived at their floor. Taking Bea's hand, she pulled her out of the car, turning her head towards the guys when she heard them call out as the doors started to close.

"Have a good night girls…" one of them said

"Oh we intend to" the blonde threw back with a wink before turning back to her blushing girlfriend, pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"You are so going to get it…" Bea said as they hurried towards their room, silently cursing the annoyingly long corridors in the hotel

"Promise?" Allie replied, slapping the older woman on the arse before taking off down the corridor, the redhead following close behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N: Thank you for all the comments and kudos, it really does give that gentle push that's sometimes needed to keep writing._

 _So how does everyone feel about the new S5 trailer? I'm was a bit of a mess after watching it, I'm not going to lie. I'm not sure if my heart (or liver) can take it…I miss Bea already and it hasn't even started yet_ _L_


	62. Chapter 62

The sun was starting to rise by the time they finally fell asleep. They were both completely exhausted but couldn't stop smiling. It felt to Bea like they had connected on a whole new level, although maybe her head was still a little cloudy from all the orgasms Allie had given her. Not that she hadn't returned the favour, and on several occasions had to remind the blonde that they were in a hotel, and there were people in the next room. Allie had been so loud at one point, that Bea was convinced that they would be getting a call from reception, complaining about the noise. That hadn't happened luckily, and they had definitely made the most of the last night of their holiday.

Bea woke first as usual, her heart skipping a beat as her eyes locked on the blonde that was practically laid on top of her. Allie was sound asleep, and she looked so peaceful and relaxed. She was without a doubt, the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on, and she was pretty sure that if she travelled the world, still wouldn't find anyone that would even come close. Glancing over at the clock, she saw that it was almost ten. They needed to check out in a couple of hours, and hadn't even started packing yet. Brushing the hair from Allie's face, she kissed her softly, feeling the blonde starting to wake after a few seconds.

Allie woke to her girlfriend's perfect lips on hers. She was tired, and her body ached, but she couldn't help but smile into the kiss. It had been building all evening, and by the time they made it through the hotel room door, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Allie was surprised that she had lasted as long a she did, and had come undone for the first time that night just seconds after Bea slipped her hand into her panties as she pinned her to against the wall.

Opening her eyes, she gazed at the woman that she adored. Bea was everything that she could ever hope for, and so much more. She was hopelessly in love with her, and couldn't believe how lucky she was to be here with her like this. She knew that a relationship would take a lot of work, and that sometimes it was easy to take the other person for granted. But every morning when she woke up, she thanked whoever was out there for bringing the redhead into her life. She would never take Bea for granted, no matter how long they were together. She was the best thing in her life, and she planned on showing her every day, just how special she was.

Running her fingers through her girlfriend's soft red curls, she kissed her, hoping to convey all the love she felt towards this incredible woman. "I'm so in love with you Bea Smith, I hope you know that" she said as they broke apart.

"I do know. And I love you too, with everything that I am" Bea replied, fighting back the tears as she leaned forward, kissing her again.

They checked out with five minutes to spare, having showered together to save time, despite both of them knowing that it never actually worked. It ended up making them later still, and after one last sweep of the room, they grabbed their bags and headed down to the lobby. Their flight wasn't until later that evening, but they managed to store the bags in the hotel so they wouldn't have to drag them around all afternoon. They didn't want to go too far, knowing how bad traffic was in the city, so decided to take one last look at Grand Central Station before grabbing a few last minute gifts for Debbie and their friends.

Franky and Bridget were looking after Cormack again, and Bea had received a message from the brunette on their second day complaining about the devil spawn that was her cat. She had spoken to Bridget a few hours later, who was taking great pleasure in the fact that Cormack was giving Franky some major attitude.

Bea had woken up to an email from Debbie with a list of things that she wanted bringing back, some of them manageable, and some not so much. After picking up everything that they could fit into their suitcases, they jumped on the subway and headed back to the hotel to collect their luggage. It had been a struggle, and Allie had to sit on her case while Bea tugged on the zipper in order to get it to close. They just hoped that they wouldn't go over the allocated allowance when checking in. Jumping in a cab, they headed for the airport, both of them sad to be leaving but looking forward to getting back home to their friends. Bea had spoken to Debbie a couple of times, but with the time difference and her daughter's studies, it made it difficult.

The flight home had been long. Twenty four hours long to be exact, and Allie was climbing the walls by the time they touched down in Melbourne. It had definitely helped with her fear of flying, and she was pretty sure that she would be able to handle a short flight now without any real issues, although she would rather have both feet firmly on the ground. She had spent most of the second leg curled up in her girlfriend's arms, both of them fast asleep. Bea had been determined to stay awake until she was sure that the blonde had fallen asleep. Allie had been less nervous on the return flight, but the redhead was sure that she had come close to crushing her hand with her grip as they took off from JFK.

And the jetlag had put both of them on their arse. Luckily Bea had the sense to book them both a couple of extra days off, giving them time to get their body clocks back on track. Allie had a meeting with Isla to go over a few things the following day, but that still gave them just over twenty four hours to relax and recuperate. They were closer than ever after their holiday, and neither of them were looking forward to getting back to real life. But they knew that they couldn't spend every minute together, and that they would appreciate each other all the more for their time apart.

Debbie was coming home at the weekend, and both women were looking forward to seeing her. They hadn't gotten to spend much time with her when she came back for Allie's birthday, and Bea was pleased that she was staying at home this time. She expected that they would be seeing quite a lot of Shayne while her daughter was back, and she was fine with that. He was a good kid, and clearly cared for the young brunette.

After making a trip to the supermarket, they called around to Bridget's to pick Cormack up. Franky was the only one home, and when they arrived she was in the middle of fighting a losing battle with the ball of fur that was refusing to get down from the dining room table. Laughing at the brunette, Allie walked over to the table, holding her arms out to Cormack, who jumped up and cuddled into her.

"What the fuck?" Franky grumbled. Every time she told him to do something he just glared at her and turned the other way

"Looks like you're not as good with pussies as you thought Doyle" Allie replied as Bea tried, but failed to hold her laughter in.

"Fuck you Novak. I swear that thing is the devil in feline form. He loves Gidge, but I'm pretty sure that he'd try and kill me in my sleep if I'd have let him in the bedroom"

"He's adorable, aren't you little man. Has big bad Franky been mean to you? You can tell me buddy" Allie replied, as Cormack snuggled closer to her, preferring to be in the blonde's arms than his carry box.

They spent a few minute chatting to Franky before they had to get back, promising to catch up over dinner soon. After unpacking the shopping and getting Cormack settled, they had lunch before collapsing on the sofa. Neither of them had slept particularly well the previous night, but Bea was determined not to nap during the day, knowing that they needed to get back into their regular sleep pattern as soon as possible. Turning the TV on, she flicked through the channels before settling on a movie. Grabbing her blanket from the arm of the sofa, she draped it over them as she snuggled into her girlfriend. They had been watching for about an hour when she glanced over to Allie, seeing that she was fighting to keep her eyes open. Standing up, she pulled the blonde to her feet, turned the TV off and dragged her towards the door, grabbing both their leather jackets and the keys to the bike on the way. Bea was used to going for hours without any sleep, so was coping much better than her girlfriend was, and she knew that if they lounged around all afternoon, Allie wouldn't sleep much again that night.

They rode along the costal road and Allie knew exactly where they were headed. Holding on tighter to the older woman, she let her mind wander back to the events of the past few days. She had been shocked when she found Sam waiting for her in the hotel bar, and as horrible as the conversation had been at the time, part of her was glad that he had turned up like that.

It was crazy, but after seeing him again, she felt like she had gotten some kind of closure, helping her put that part of her life to bed. She would never forgive her dad for what he did, but she no longer harboured the hatred for him that she once did. When she thought about him now, she felt nothing but pity. He was a pathetic excuse for a human being, and she was glad that she was away from all that nastiness. She still had one brother, and that was all she needed from her old life. She was a different person back then, and she was determined never to go back there. She had Bea and Debbie now, and life couldn't be any more perfect.

Slowing down, Bea brought the bike to a stop, kicked down the stand and cut the engine. Climbing off the bike after her girlfriend, she removed her helmet before taking the blonde's hand as they headed for the beach. The sun was out but there was a slight chill in the air, and other than the odd dog walker there was no one else around. They walked across the sand until they were at the same spot they came to on Bea's birthday, the older woman pulling Allie into her arms as she leaned in, whispering in her ear. "I'm going to miss you like crazy when we go back to work. This past week with you has been so perfect that I don't want it to end"

"It's not ending baby, it's just the beginning" Allie replied, leaving a series of light kisses on the redhead's neck. "Even if we're physically apart I'm always with you…in here" she added, taking Bea's hand and placing it over her heart. "And here" she added pushing the sleeve of her jacket up to show her tattoo.

"What about here?" Bea asked, sucking gently on Allie's pulse point

"Mmm"

"Here…?"

"Yeah, there too"

"And here...?" the redhead asked before tugging gently on Allie's bottom lip with her teeth

"Everywhere. I feel you everywhere baby"

"Good" Bea replied, kissing her girlfriend quickly before pulling away and taking her hand as they continued to walk down the beach, giggling as Allie groaned in frustration.

They spent a couple of hours at the beach before heading home. They didn't do a great deal, spending the afternoon walking hand in hand along the sand or cuddling up together and watching the waves. Bea hadn't thought it was possible, but she was pretty sure that she fell in love with Allie a little bit more every day.

After dinner they retreated back to the sofa for a while, Allie laying on her back with Bea cuddled into her, the older woman's head laying on her chest. The TV was playing in the background, but neither of them were paying much attention to it. Allie was playing with her girlfriend's hair, while the redhead's fingers were drawing patterns on the younger woman's stomach.

Despite the fact that they weren't really doing anything in particular, Allie couldn't be happier. They could keep their nights out in busy bars or clubs, fancy dinners or parties. Right there on the sofa, with Bea in her arms was exactly where she wanted to be. It was just gone nine when Allie suggested that they head up to bed, the older woman protesting and saying that they should try and stay up as late as usual so they wouldn't be awake half the night again.

"I didn't say anything about sleeping babe" Allie said, smirking seductively at her girlfriend, the redhead blushing when she felt her body react to her girlfriend's suggestion

"How can I refuse an offer like that" Bea replied, standing up and pulling the blonde to her feet. "Lead the way Alliecat" she added, slapping the blonde on the arse as she chased her up the stairs and into their bedroom.

The following afternoon Allie had a meeting with Isla at the studio. She was going to take the car so she didn't disrupt her girlfriend's afternoon, but the older woman had received a call from head office that morning asking if she could attend a meeting at two thirty. Bea had suggested that she drop Allie off on her way, and then they could go to dinner on the way back. It was their last night of freedom before they were officially back at work, and she didn't want to waste it cooking and cleaning.

It had been a busy morning for Isla, and she hadn't managed to take a break all day. Allie was due over in about forty minutes so she decided to nip out and grab a bite to eat, not knowing how long the meeting with the blonde would go on for. Half an hour later she headed back to the studio, having called in the deli around the corner for a sandwich. She had bumped into an old friend so had eaten there while they had a quick catch up. As she rounded the corner she heard the roar of a motorbike engine. She loved that sound, it reminded her of an ex-boyfriend that she never really got over. Glancing down the road, she saw a big black Harley come to a stop outside the studio, both the rider and the passenger climbing off.

She was surprised when the rider stood up. They looked a little smaller than she was, and the bike was huge. Looking over to the passenger as they took their helmet off, she saw that it was Allie. She didn't know the blonde was into bikes, and wondered who the rider was. A couple of seconds later, they removed their helmet, a mass of red curls cascading down the woman's back, as Isla realised that it was Allie's girlfriend. She had no idea that she rode, and made a mental note to talk to the redhead about it the next time she saw her. She watched on as Allie leaned forward and kissed her, hanging back slightly so as to not interrupt their moment. When she saw them break apart, she continued on her way back to the studio, calling out to the blonde as she approached.

Allie was so wrapped up in Bea that she hadn't even realised that Isla was approaching. Pulling away slightly, she slipped her hand into the redhead's before turning to face the other woman. "Isla, hey. Sorry, didn't see you there. I'm not late am I?"

"No, not at all. I'm just on my way back from lunch"

"Oh good. Thought I'd lost track of time for a minute. Sorry, you remember my girlfriend Bea" Allie replied, nudging the redhead's shoulder

"Hey, good to see you again. Nice bike, I didn't know you rode"

"Yeah, I've been riding for years. You into bikes?"

"Love them. Can't ride one myself but my ex-boyfriend loved them and I got the bug"

"I'll have to take you for a spin sometime"

"That would be great. Anyway, I'll leave you to it" Isla said, blushing slightly before turning away and walking towards the studio

"I've got to head off anyway. It was nice seeing you again Isla" Bea replied before turning to face her girlfriend. "Call me when you're done and I'll swing by and pick you up"

"Ok babe, I'll see you later. I love you" Allie said, leaning in and kissing the older woman gently

"Love you too Alliecat" the redhead replied as she climbed back on the bike, watching as her girlfriend disappeared into the building.

Following Isla through into her office, Allie took a seat, surprised when the other woman looked at her strangely. "Alliecat?" she asked, trying to hold back a laugh

"It's a long story, but I like it"

"No, it's cute. You two look good together. I can see why you didn't want to leave her behind, she's stunning" Isla said. She had seen Bea at the gig the band had done, but she had been so busy that night that she hadn't really taken much notice. But in the light of day, she had taken a few minutes to really study her. She had the most beautiful brown eyes that she had ever seen, and that jawline, wow. She wasn't gay, but there was nothing wrong with having a bit of a harmless girl crush.

"Am I going to have to worry about you hitting on my girl?" Allie asked, only half joking. Isla hadn't pinged her gaydar, and she had only ever heard her talking about guys, but sometimes you just never knew.

"First of all I'm not gay. Second, I wouldn't do that. And third, there's no way she would even see anyone else with you in the room. The chemistry between the two of you is off the chart" Isla replied, pleased when she saw the blonde visibly relax. "That doesn't mean that I can't appreciate a beautiful woman when I see one. Right, let's get down to business. The quicker we get down here, the quicker you get back to your girl"

It was gone six by the time Allie was finished at the studio. She had sent her girlfriend a message about twenty minutes ago and was just finishing up when her phone buzzed, Bea letting her know that she had arrived. The meeting had gone better than expected, and she couldn't wait to fill her girlfriend in on what had happened. Saying goodnight to Isla, she wandered out of the building and straight into the redhead's waiting arms.

"How did it go?" Bea asked, kissing the blonde on the cheek

"Good, really good. I'll tell you about it over dinner, I'm starving…I need you to feed me"

"You sounded so much like Debbie just then"

"I'll take that as a compliment. That daughter of yours is pretty awesome, no idea where she gets it from"

"Hey" Bea replied, swatting her hand at the blonde

"You know I'm only kidding. You're the most incredible woman in the world…not to mention as hot as fuck"

"You're just trying to sweet talk me so I feed you"

"Is it working?" Allie replied before running her fingers through her girlfriend's red curls and pulling her in to a heated kiss, breaking apart a few minutes later when they heard laughter coming from somewhere behind them.

Turning her head slightly, Allie spotted Isla walking out of the studio door, smiling at them. "Thought you'd have been long gone by now Allie", she said as her eyes catching Bea's briefly before she had to look away

"Got distracted, not that you can blame me" the blonde replied, smirking as she saw Isla blush, the other woman moving from one foot to the other, nervously. It looked like her new colleague had a bit of a girl crush on Bea, and Allie was determined to have some fun with her over this. She wasn't worried in the slightest, and really couldn't blame her. Bea was looking particularly fuckable right now, not that she didn't pretty much all of the time. After saying goodnight to a blushing Isla, they climbed on the bike and headed off to grab something to eat, Bea a little confused by the whole exchange.

They chatted over dinner, Allie filling her girlfriend in on what had happened at the studio. Isla had asked her if she would mind writing for a couple of artists who were signed with their label. She had been really impressed with the blonde's song writing ability, and had played a few of her tracks to a colleague who was looking after a couple of solo artists. And while they were great singers, they didn't have the talent that Allie did. She would have liked her to have gone with the guys as part of the band, but respected her decision. There was no point in pushing her into doing something that she didn't want to do, and if her heart wasn't in it, they wouldn't be getting the best from her.

There was one song that she had played for one of the more established artists on their books, and he was interested in sampling it. He was impressed with the vocals as well, and had asked Isla to speak to Allie about collaborating with him. She had been a little apprehensive about asking the blonde, knowing from their last conversation that she wanted to focus more on the writing side than performing. But this was different, and there would be no reason for her to have to leave Melbourne, or her girlfriend.

Allie had been surprisingly open to the idea, although she had wanted to discuss it with Bea before making any final decisions. He was out of the country on tour at the, and wasn't due back for another few weeks, so they had time to sort everything out.

"So he wants to use your song?" Bea asked, not fully understanding what the blonde was trying to tell her. She had a tendency to ramble when she got excited, and she was struggling to keep up with what the blonde was saying.

"He wants to sample the song, probably change the tempo, maybe mix it up a bit, but yeah. And he wants me to record the vocals. I told Isla that I needed to think about it, and talk to you before I made a final decision, but I'm interested to see what he does with it. I wouldn't have to leave Melbourne either, he's over here in a few weeks so it could all be done at the studio"

"I'm so proud of you Alliecat" Bea replied, reaching over and stroking her girlfriend's cheek. "I think it's fantastic, and it proves just how talented you really are. If you're happy with what he wants to do with the song, then I think you should go for it"

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do. And it will be such a turn on getting to hear my girlfriend on the radio. I might have to ask for a private performance"

"I'll give you a show anytime you want baby" Allie replied, winking at the redhead as she ran her foot up the inside of the older woman's leg teasingly.

They headed back home after dinner, wanting to spend the rest of the evening alone. Allie was sitting on the sofa, the redhead curled up against her, her head resting on her girlfriend's chest. Running her fingers along the younger woman's thigh, Bea's mind wandered back to the strange interaction between Isla and her girlfriend earlier. "So what was that all about with Isla outside the studio earlier?" she asked

"It would seem that someone's got a bit of a girl crush on a certain redhead"

"I'm not following…"

"Isla. She's got a crush on you"

"Piss off" Bea replied, lifting her head so she could look into Allie's eyes

"I'm serious, she practically told me"

"No way, you must have misunderstood. I thought she was straight anyway…"

"Trust me, I didn't. And weren't you straight at one point?"

"I don't know what the hell I was…out of my mind maybe" Bea joked. She wouldn't take back having Debbie for anything, but she must have been crazy to stay with Harry for so long. But then fear did make you do stupid things.

"And now?"

"Now…I'm Allie-sexual"

"God that's hot" Allie replied, leaning forward and capturing her girlfriend's lips in a long, slow kiss

"Her exact words were, I can see why you didn't want to leave her behind, she's stunning. And when I asked her if I should be worried about her hitting on you, she said that she was straight, but it didn't mean that she couldn't appreciate a beautiful woman when she saw one" she added after they broke apart

"She…wait, is that why you turned down the record deal with the guys, because you didn't want to leave me"

"I…" Allie went to reply before being cut off

"Allie I told you to do what made you happy. I'm not going anywhere ok, and we would have found a way to make it work"

Stroking the older woman's cheek, Allie cupped her jaw before locking eyes with the redhead, her gaze intense as she spoke. "I did do what made me happy. You make me happy, you and Debbie, my family. I didn't turn it down because I was worried about what you would get up to while I was away. I trust you baby. I turned it down because the thought of being away from you was too awful to even comprehend. I'm where I want to be, where I'll always want to be"

"I just don't want you to throw away a great opportunity because of me"

"I'm not throwing anything away. I still get to play, and writing is what I really love anyway. Plus I'd be insufferable without you. I haven't given anything up that I can't live without, and if I left you behind, I would have been. Please babe, stop feeling guilty about all this. I'm happy, and I just want to be with you" the blonde replied, wrapping her arms around Bea and holding her tight. There was nowhere else she would rather be than right there, with the love of her life tucked up safely in her arms.

Allie was working the following evening, and Bea decided to go with her as it was her first shift back. Both of them were a little frustrated to see that Kim was working, but were determined not to let her get to them. Kissing her girlfriend on the cheek, Allie walked through the staff door, down the corridor, and into the locker room. Taking the grip from her hair, she made sure that there was no one else around before popping the lock on Kim's locker. Placing the necklace on the top shelf, along with the note, she closed the locker before heading back out to start her shift. It was time to give her colleague a taste of her own medicine, and hopefully she would get the message and back off, for good this time.

Kim's shift had ended an hour after Allie's had started, but to say it had been uncomfortable would be an understatement. Bea had found it difficult, and had wanted to wipe the smirk off of Chang's face every time she set eyes on her. She hated her for what she had done to Allie, what she had almost done to them. She had arranged to meet Franky at the bar to discuss wedding preparations as the date fast approaching, the brunette arriving about ten minutes after Allie's shift had started. She knew that the tattooed brunette was nervous, despite all of her bravado. And she had been surprised when Franky had told her about the proposal, never thinking that her friend would be the type to settle down.

They were sat at the bar having a beer and quick catch-up before getting into the wedding stuff, Bea filling her friend in on some of the highlights of her and Allie's trip to New York. Feeling like she was being watched, Bea turned her head slightly, her eyes locking with Kim's briefly before the raven haired woman's gaze shifted to Allie. The blonde was bent over stocking one of the fridges and Kim made a point of raking her eyes slowly over her body before turning to face Bea again, a smug look on her face. As Allie stood back up, Kim made sure that she was so close that the blonde had no other option but to slam straight into her. Reaching out, she grabbed Allie's hip as though she was steadying her, before moving her hand lower so it brushed across her arse, the blonde jumping back instantly as she glared at her.

Franky had seen it too, and when she saw Bea's knuckles go white as she gripped the bar, placed a hand on her arm to calm her down. She could tell that Bea was trying to keep her temper, and so far was doing incredibly well. She wasn't sure that she would have been so controlled if it had been Gidge that Chang was trying to fuck over.

"Not here ok, there's too many witnesses" she said after leaning in closer to the redhead, happy when she saw a small nod from Bea in acknowledgement.

Half an hour later, they watched as Kim headed into the back after finishing her shift. She had been goading Bea the whole time and how she hadn't reached over the bar and ripped her head off she had no idea. Chang had been gone for around five minutes when Franky nudged her shoulder, nodding her head towards the main door, the redhead picking up on her subtle hint and following her outside. It was time that they had a little chat with Ms Chang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N: Thank you, as always for all the fantastic comments, it really is greatly appreciated. I'll try to keep this going for as long as I can, as the real world sucks right now. I'm still struggling with the S5 trailer, and how Foxtel are using Bea's fate to try and keep viewers interested…makes me so mad! Damn you writers…_ _L_


	63. Chapter 63

At the end of her shift Kim wandered through into the staff room and opened her locker, surprised to find her missing necklace on the shelf, along with a typed note. It hadn't really gone missing, she had known here it had been all along. And planting it in Allie's car had been too easy. Not one of them had questioned her when she came back that night after her shift to collect her forgotten phone, and she had been able to slip the blonde's car keys bac into her locker without her ever knowing that they were gone. Grabbing the necklace, she slipped it into the pocket of her jeans before picking up the note, knowing instantly who it was from.

 ** _Sorry, your little plan failed. Nice try though, very creative…_**

Screwing it up, she threw it in the bin before grabbing her keys, slamming her locker shut and heading out through the bar, glaring at the blonde as she left. She knew it was Allie, despite the lack of handwriting. Who else could it be? But now she was fighting back, it made her job twice as hard, and that was the last thing that he needed.

Kim's car was parked on the street behind the bar, so Bea and Franky waited for her to leave the building. A few minutes later they spotted her rounding the corner. Hiding in the alleyway, they waited for her to pass before Franky grabbed her, spinning her around and pushing her further into the alley, towards Bea. Making the most of the raven haired woman's confusion, Bea pushed her up against the wall, her arm pressed tight up against her throat.

"Get the fuck off me you crazy bitch. I'll scream" Kim choked out as she tried to get away, struggling to breathe against the pressure of the redhead's arm

"Don't even think about it" Bea replied, pushing her arm tighter against her. "And stay away from Allie, she's not interested and she never will be".

She'd had enough. All the pain and heartache they had both been through a few weeks ago coming back to her and she tightened her hold on the other woman. She was sick of her playing games, and could tell that Allie was uncomfortable in her presence. The blonde had looked worried, glancing over to her every time Kim was near. Bea knew why she was doing it, Allie needing her to know that she wasn't encouraging her in any way. But she could see the fear in Allie's eyes, her girlfriend scared that Chang would come between them again.

"Is that what she told you? She seemed pretty interested a few weeks ago when she had her head between my legs. It was a bit cramped in the back of your car, but we managed. That tongue of hers is magical though" Kim threw back, determined to maintain some level of control over the situation, despite being completely overpowered by the older woman's strength. As the pressure on her throat lessened, she started to feel a little smug, hoping her words would distract the older woman enough so she could get away. It didn't last long, and a few seconds later she felt the side of her face impact with the wall, a sharp pain shooting through her head.

"I trust Allie. She wouldn't go anywhere near you, it's all in your fucking head. This is your last warning ok, next time I won't be so nice. Now get out of here while you can still walk" Bea said, her eyes full of fire as she stepped back from the raven haired woman, her eyes fixed on her, hoping that she would do the sensible thing and just leave.

Bea didn't want to hurt her, but she needed her to stop whatever it was that she was trying to do. It was upsetting Allie, and no one hurt her girl and got away with it. But she couldn't leave it there could she, she had to go and smirk at Bea as she turned to walk away. Something inside her snapped, and before she realised what she was doing, her fist had connected with Chang's face, sending her crashing to the floor. Bending down, she grabbed hold of Kim's chin, the other woman wincing in pain. "This ends right now, no more. Now fuck off" she growled, stepping back from the woman lying on the floor.

Nodding quickly, Kim scrambled to her feet and hurried away as fast as her injuries would allow. She had seriously underestimated the red haired firefighter, and it hadn't been the physical threats that had scared her the most, it was the look in Bea's eyes as she spoke to her. Her brown eyes were filled with rage, her glare steely as she accentuated every word, and her tone so icy that it sent a chill down her spine.

Franky had stood off to one side, allowing Bea to deal with Chang as she saw fit, but wanting to be close by in case she needed her. As expected, the redhead handled things perfectly fine on her own. She knew how Bea felt about violence, and it was understandable, given what Harry had put her through. But this was the third time, to her knowledge, that she had taken a swing at someone who had threatened, or hurt Allie in some way.

She had always known that Bea had it in her, it was obvious by the way she had taken beating after beating to protect her daughter for all those years. She just wished that she had stood up to Harry sooner than she did, then maybe the redhead wouldn't have been so broken down. But since Novak had come into her life, there was a light in her eyes, and a fire in her gut that hadn't been there before. Franky knew that there was nothing that Bea wouldn't do to protect her daughter, and she defended Allie with the same ferocity.

Neither of them spoke for several minutes, before Franky broke the silence, grabbing Bea and planting a big sloppy kiss on her cheek. "Holy fuck Red…that was hot"

"Piss off" Bea threw back, pushing the brunette away gently

"I'm serious, got me all hot under the collar. Blondie's a lucky woman"

"I'm the lucky one" the redhead replied, her eyes locking with her friend's as a bright smile spread across her face

"So…" she said, nudging the redhead's shoulder, "had any more thoughts about making an honest woman of her?" Franky asked. After her conversation with Bea before they went on holiday, she had been expecting Novak to come back from New York wearing a rock on her left hand. But when they had called around to pick up the devil cat, there was no ring. She just hoped that Bea wasn't stressing herself out about the whole thing, knowing what a big step it was for her friend.

"Actually I have. I'm waiting for the designer to get back to me about the ring. I wanted something special so I'm getting it handmade"

"Fuck Red. I really should have tried harder with you" the brunette said, wiggling her eyebrows at Bea suggestively

"It was ever going to happen Doyle. I love you, but not in that way. There's only Allie, there will only ever be Allie" Bea replied, bumping the other woman's shoulder. Franky was a good friend, and she knew that despite all the teasing, she would be there for her in a heartbeat if she ever needed her, and vice versa.

"Your loss Smith. You couldn't handle this anyway" Franky threw back with a cheeky wink

"I don't doubt that for one second. Bridget must have the patience of a saint"

"She's definitely got something. Now come on, we'd better be getting back inside before Novak sends a search party out for you"

"Yeah, I don't think she'd be too happy if she found us together down a dark alleyway" Bea replied, laughing as Franky slapped her on the arse before dragging her out of the alley and towards the bar.

Pushing the door open, the redhead locked eyes with Allie instantly, a questioning look on the blonde's face as Franky followed her in. Heading over to the bar, she smiled at her girlfriend, letting her know that everything was ok and she would fill her in once they got home. After ordering a drink for her and Franky, she kissed Allie on the cheek before walking over to her friend. The brunette had found them a table in the corner away from the crowd, wanting a bit of privacy.

Franky was nervous about the wedding. Fuck. Who was she kidding, she was terrified. Her childhood hadn't exactly been great, her dad walking out when she was just ten years old. She had blamed herself for years, thought that it was her fault that he had walked out that night, and never gone back. It hadn't helped that her mother had told her several times a day that he left because she was such a horrible child, and that he didn't want her. It wasn't until she was older that she started to see things a little more clearly. Her mother was a drunk, and beat her regularly. She still had the scars from some of the worse times, a collection of burn marks on her skin that she had turned into a tattoo in a bid to hide her pain. Her parent's relationship had been toxic, but for years that was all she had known. So from an early age, her perspective on relationships hadn't been good. She had spent several years being passed from one foster home to the next, and every time she was moved on, her mother's words would filter through her mind. _'_ _No one wants you'_ , and her personal favourite _'_ _you're not worthy of being loved'._

And so she had built a wall around herself, jumping from one woman to the next. If she left first then she couldn't get hurt, or at least that's what she had told herself on all those nights when she had left some random woman's bed in the middle of the night, not wanting to stick around until he morning and face the consequences. And that had been fine, she had been perfectly happy living her life that way for years. She loved women, and they loved her, her bad girl persona drawing them in like a moth to a flame. And then she had spotted Bridget across the hospital corridor one night, and everything had changed.

There was something about the petite blonde that caught her attention, and in true Franky Doyle style, she had turned on the charm. But it hadn't worked, she had flirted her arse off, and while Bridget had been friendly towards her, she hadn't fallen at her feet as she had been expecting her to. Franky loved a challenge, but it was more than that. There was something about the older woman that called to her, and suddenly she wasn't looking for her next conquest, she was looking at her potential future.

She couldn't even pinpoint exactly when it had been that she had realised that she wanted something more meaningful than a quick fuck. But things had changed, and she knew that she had to pull out all the stops to get the doctor to go on a date with her. She knew that she was gay, and had heard one or two rumours floating around the hospital, but she paid no attention to them. There were enough stories going around about her, although in Franky's case, most of them were true. But not anymore. Her focus was on Bridget Westfall, and only her.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Bea placed a beer down in front of her, before taking a seat. She wasn't quite ready to get started with the wedding plans, putting things down on paper made it all seem so final. In a bid to buy herself more time she decided to probe Bea a little bit more, hoping to distract the redhead. "So…when are you planning on asking her?"

"I thought we were here to discuss your wedding?"

"We are, just humour me ok"

"Ok, fine" Bea replied, scanning the room to make sure that Allie was still behind the bar. The last thing she wanted was for her girlfriend to overhear their conversation, and ruin the surprise. "I haven't decided yet. The ring should be ready next week, and I need to speak to Deb first, make sure she's ok with all this"

"You're kidding right? Of course she'll be ok with it all. Mini Bea absolutely adores blondie. I overheard her talking to Shayne at Novak's birthday. She said that she loved having two mums, so I really don't think you've got anything to worry about on that front"

"She…she did?"

"Yeah, she did. So stop worrying. Debbie loves her, and Allie loves both of you"

"Right. Enough about me, let's get you sorted out. So, what's first on the list?"

"Bachelor party of course. I need one last blow out before I get chained to the house" Franky replied, grinning mischievously at the redhead

"You're full of shit and you know it. We both know that Bridget can party with the best of them, but the real question is…can you keep up Doyle?"

"I fucking hope so, she's a firecracker. Remind me again why I'm doing this…?" the brunette joked

"Because you're in love…and a little bit whipped"

"A bit…have you not seen the fucking great thumb print on my head? I'm not the only one though am I, blondie's got you wrapped around her little finger, and don't ever bother trying to deny it"

"I've been wrapped around a lot more than her little finger…" Bea threw back, smirking at the brunette. The longer she and Allie were together, the more her confidence grew, and right now she was feeing unusually bold

"Bea Smith! I knew you had it in you…I fucking knew it. I take it that the honeymoon phase hasn't passed then?"

"God, it's fucking incredible. I never knew it could be like this Franky, all those years I wasted with Harry. I wish that I'd met her years ago, maybe I wouldn't be so screwed up then. It hasn't been easy for her, and sometimes I feel like I'm being selfish. That maybe she's be better off with someone who had less demons than me" the redhead said, her eyes looking everywhere but at her friend, not wanting the brunette to see the insecurity that was undoubtedly written all over her face.

"Hey, you're not screwed up ok. I couldn't have gone through what you did, I'm not strong enough. You're brave Red, you took a chance on blondie. Even after everything, you still did it, and that took some major lady balls. It's in the past, he's out of your life and most importantly, you're not letting him control your future. Novak adores you, so you hold on to that ok, don't let her go" Franky said, wrapping her arms around the redhead. Bea had come so far in such a short period of time, and she was so incredibly proud of her. She just hoped that nothing happened between her and Allie, her friend would be crushed if the relationship ended.

"I don't intend to. I wouldn't last five minutes without her" Bea replied as she hugged her friend back, pulling away when she heard Allie's soft voice behind them.

"I'm not sure what worries me more, the two of you disappearing off outside and coming back looking all suspicious, or all the hugging" Allie said as she stopped beside Bea, leaning down and kissing her

"What can I say, she can't keep her hands off me, can you Red"

"You wish" Bea replied, shaking her head at her friend. It was a good job that Allie didn't pay any attention to all her flirting

"So what do say Novak, you up for a threesome?" the brunette asked, determined to make one, if not both of them blush. She knew that she had a better chance with Bea, blondie usually taking it in her stride or replying with something equally as filthy.

"Oh hi Bridget" Allie said, looking over Franky's shoulder and towards the door, the tattooed brunette spinning around so fast she almost gave herself whiplash, rolling her eyes when she heard the laughter behind her

"Fuckers" Franky threw back as she turned back around, shaking her head at the laughing couple.

Allie sat with them for another twenty minutes before she had to get back to work. Standing up, she pulled her girlfriend to her feet before running her fingers through her wild red curls, crashing their lips together in a rather heated kiss. Smiling against the redhead's lips when she heard Franky whistle, she flipped their friend the finger before slipping her arm back around Bea's waist, holding her close. Breaking apart reluctantly, Allie gave the older woman one last kiss before winking at Franky and heading back to work, leaving behind a very flustered Bea.

They chatted for another hour, and by the time they left the bar, had a pretty good plan in place. Franky had agreed to let Boomer plan her bachelor party, knowing how much she was looking forward to it, but she had made Bea promise not to leave her naked and tied to a railing somewhere, knowing how wild Booms could get at times. It was just after ten when they left. They were both on shift the next day, and while Bea wanted to stay and wait for Allie, she knew that she really should get a good night's sleep. After saying goodbye to her girlfriend, which took longer than necessary, and resulted in another bout of teasing from the tattooed brunette, she jumped in the taxi, dropping Franky off on the way.

Bea was surprised when she heard the key in the door, and glancing over to the clock on the bedside table, saw that it was only eleven thirty. She wasn't expecting Allie home for another hour, not that she wasn't happy to see her. A few minutes later the blonde crept into the bedroom, her eyes lighting up when she saw that the redhead was still awake. "I thought you'd be asleep by now, aren't you tired?"

"I'm shattered, but I was lonely. I hate it when you're not here with me"

"Poor baby. Give me five minutes" Allie replied, racing towards the bathroom. A few minutes later she wandered back through into the bedroom, removing her clothes as she crossed the room.

Bea couldn't take her eyes off her, she truly was a work of art. She could feel the familiar tug in her lower abdomen, the feeling that seemed to ever present whenever Allie was near. Pulling back the covers, she waited until the blonde was in bed before leaning forward and kissing her gently.

"Better?" Allie asked after pulling away when she needed to breathe

Wrapping her arm around the blonde's waist, Bea flipped them over so she was straddling Allie, pinning the younger woman's hands above her head. "Better now" she replied, kissing her way down her girlfriend's chest

"I thought you were tired"

"Not any more…" Bea replied as her hand slipped between the blonde's legs, a loud gasp escaping Allie's lips a few seconds later.

Kim had called in sick for the past two days, telling Liz that she had come down with a bug. Her face was a mess, and she knew that she would have to come up with some excuse as to why she looked like she had been in a fight. She was pissed off. Her boss was on her back, and had been putting pressure on her to get the job done. And she had tried, really tried, but it didn't matter what she did, she couldn't tempt Allie away. She had underestimated the redhead's strength, both mentally and physically, and the look in her eyes as she had pinned her against the wall the other night was something that she wouldn't forget in a hurry.

She was in a no win situation. If she continued to hassle Allie, then the pain that Bea had inflicted on her a couple of days ago would be nothing compared to what she would dish out next time. But if she didn't do what Mercado wanted, she was well and truly fucked. She wasn't stupid, and knew that there were others involved with this. Tina Mercado was many things, but smart wasn't one of them. She needed to get away, it was her only option if she didn't want to end up being someone's punch bag, or worse in Tina's case. The last thing that she wanted to do was get involved in dealing again, but she didn't make anywhere near enough at the bar, and while the odd case of spirits that she had managed to steal had earned her a decent sum of cash, it wasn't regular enough. She knew that she had to be careful, and that all eyes were on her after the business with Allie, but she had made sure to only take things when either the blonde or Shayne were working. They both had colourful pasts, and it would be easier to get Liz to believe that it was one of them, rather than Boomer.

Mercado had asked for a meeting later that afternoon to discuss how she was going to deal with Allie, and she knew that she usually either spoke to, or met up with her contact afterwards. She needed to follow her, find out who she was dealing with, then maybe she could find a way out of the enormous pile of shit she had found herself in.

Her meeting with Tina hadn't gone well, to say that she was pissed off would be a huge understatement. And when she had seen the state of Kim's face, she had been even more adamant that Smith needed to pay. After screaming and shouting at her in a bid to get over just how much was riding on this, she jumped in her car and headed off to meet her boss, telling her that she would be in touch again soon. Kim had tried to follow her but had got stuck behind a lorry at one of the junctions, and by the time she was able to pass it, Mercado was nowhere in sight

Kaz didn't know what to do. She had just arrived back home following a meeting with Mercado, and she was at a loss as to how to put a stop to everything. They had met up at the usual spot, and when she had instructed the other woman to call off her contact and leave Smith and Novak alone, she had refused, claiming that Kaz wasn't in charge any more. She had suspected that she wasn't the only one doing Harry's dirty work, but had no idea who else was involved. She needed to find out who this other person, or people were, and put a stop to it before either Bea or Allie got hurt any more than they already had been.

Her last visit to the prison hadn't gone very well at all, and the guards had dragged Harry out of the room after he had made a grab for her over the table. He had been pressuring her about Bea again, and she had snapped. She'd just come off the back of a busy shift, and had only managed to grab a couple of hours sleep before making the journey to Walford. And from the second she sat down with him, he had whined like a baby. She had snapped in the end, telling him that she didn't want to hear Bea's name mentioned again during her visit. And he had flipped, yelling at her, and saying that she was just as worthless as his bitch of an ex-wife as he launched himself over the table towards her. This was the second time he had lost it with her in a matter of weeks, and she was sick and tired of him acting like a child when he didn't get his own way.

He had called a few days later to apologies, having only just been released from the slot. She had accepted his apology, wanting to keep him on side for now, but after his behaviour during the visit she had done some digging into his relationship with Bea. She had heard the rumours, but he had always denied it, claiming that the redhead had set him up to get him out of the way. There had been something in his eyes the other day though that she couldn't shake. A coldness that either hadn't been there before, or that she had chosen to ignore. An old contact of hers in the police force had come up with the goods. It had cost her, but it was worth it, and after reading one of the reports filed against Harry, she had been shocked to see just how badly he had treated Bea. She wasn't stupid, and knew that there were always two sides to every story, but the photos were pretty graphic, and left very little to the imagination. The extent of her injuries as described in this one particular incident were horrific, and Kaz knew right then that she'd had a lucky escape. It could have quite easily have been her, if things had turned out different when they were younger.

Harry had never been violent toward her, but he was losing his temper more and more, and the longer things dragged on, he more frustrated he was getting. If what was in the report was correct, and that really was his true nature, then it would only be a matter of time before he turned on her. And she was not prepared to stick around and wait for it to happen.

They had a conjugal visit the following week, and she was hoping to trick him into giving up some information on his other sources. All she needed was a name, she knew enough people in the right places to be able to track them down, and if she could do that, then hopefully she could stop all this madness once and for all. And then she could cut all ties with Harry Smith for good. She had wasted too many years on him already, and she had no intention of wasting any more. It was time she took control of her life, and stopped living in the past.

Kaz felt terrible about the way that she had treated Bea over the years, especially after reading some of the horrific things that Harry had subjected her to. It was a surprise that the redhead was so together, she wasn't sure if she would have been after all that. And to have to raise a kid through it all too, that must have been difficult. The more she read, the more she admired her boss, and she'd be damned if she let this go any further than it already had. Kaz was furious with herself. She should have seen him for what he really was, and the thought of going back to the prison, and being intimate with him in any way made her skin crawl. But after everything she had done, it was the least she could do. She just hoped that she could put a stop to it all without Bea finding out about her involvement.

Debbie arrived home just after seven on Thursday evening. Bea was working but Allie had arrived home from work an hour ago, and was looking forward to spending some time with the younger woman. She had cooked dinner, knowing how much Debbie missed her home cooked meals. She was nowhere near as competent as Bea in the kitchen, but had picked up a few tips from her girlfriend along the way, and could make a pretty decent meal now. It helped that Deb wasn't too fussy, the younger woman practically eating anything that was put in front of her.

After dinner they cleaned up before retreating to the sofa, Allie showing the young brunette some of the photos from their holiday on the tablet. She knew that Debbie would want to look through the pictures, so had to go through them before she arrived, moving the more personal ones to a separate folder. They spent about an hour going through the photos, Allie relaying some stories from their trip. As she reached over to grab her drink, her shirt sleeve moved up, showing off her tattoo.

Grabbing Allie's arm, Debbie pulled it closer, inspecting the ink on the inside of the blonde's wrist. She knew as soon as she saw it that it was the date of their anniversary, and couldn't help the grin that broke out on her face as she gazed at Allie. "That's your anniversary date isn't it?"

"Spot on kiddo. I wanted to do something to show your mum that I'm in this for the long haul" Allie replied, "and I knew that proposing wasn't an option" she added jokingly

"You want to marry her?"

"I'd love to, but it's not something that your mum wants, and I respect that. As much as I'd love to wear her ring I only want what's best for her, and I'd never pressure her into doing something that she wasn't one hundred percent happy with. I'm more than happy with how things are. I get to wake up every morning to the most beautiful woman in the world, what more could I ask for?" Allie replied, laughing as the young brunette started making gagging noises.

As much as she loved to tease the blonde, she couldn't be happier for them. Her mum had been through so much pain and suffering, and it was great to see her finally happy. She could understand her reservations, after everything that Harry had put her through, she refused to call him dad anymore, finding bastard more appropriate these days, but Allie wasn't him, and she knew that the blonde would never hurt her mum in any way.

Allie was working the following day, so Debbie decided that she would make the most of her alone time with the redhead, and test the water to see just how adverse to marriage she really was. She already thought of Allie as her other mum, and would love them to be a proper family, officially.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

 _A/N: Thanks again for all the kudos and comments, they always make me smile._

 _The S5 trailers have still got me in a bit of a tailspin, and I don't know what to think anymore, other than I miss Bea…and I can't stop watching WW. Back on S2 again now…happier times :)_


	64. Chapter 64

Allie and Debbie stayed up late into the night playing around with their guitars and chatting, catching up with everything that had been going on in their lives. The blonde had asked Deb if she wanted to invite Shayne over, but she declined, wanting to spend some time with Allie, just the two of them. She could feel the lump at the back of her throat at the words of the younger woman that she loved like a daughter. The blonde talked about their recent trip, telling Debbie about the day that her brother had turned up at the hotel unannounced, and what he had said to both her and Bea. It was quite cathartic really, talking things through with the younger woman. And when Debbie took her hand, and told her that she would always be a part of their family, she couldn't stop the stray tear from running down her cheek, the brunette teasing her about being a sap.

She reminded her of Bea in so many ways, and it wasn't just the physical similarities. Debbie had a fierce streak just like her mum, but she was also kind, caring, and unbelievably sweet too. And from what she had heard about her father, clearly didn't get any of those traits from him. She was a lot more relaxed than the redhead though, and it saddened Allie knowing how much Harry had taken from her over the years. Bea was much more carefree than she was when they first met, and both Franky and Liz had told her that her girlfriend had been much happier since she had been around. It made her heart swell knowing that she was the cause of the change in the older woman, and she was happy that she had gotten her wish.

Her mind wandered back to that first night at the fire station. She really did think that she had blown it when she tried to go down on Bea in the shower, and was pissed at herself for letting her hormones overrule her brain. But Bea had been nothing but sweet to her afterwards, and as she sat around the table with the rest of the crew, she studied the older woman, noticing the way her eyes sparkled when she smiled. It truly was a beautiful sight, and from that moment Allie wanted to be the one to make her smile like that. She thought that it was all just a pipedream at the time, never expecting someone like Bea to be remotely interested in a homeless ex-prostitute with a history of drug addiction.

But over time she had started to notice the lingering looks, the way Bea's eyes would drop to her lips as she spoke. How her light touches seemed to be more frequent, lasting longer than they had in the beginning. And Allie's hope had started to rise. But at the back of her mind, she never thought anything would ever come of it. The older woman was so shy, and the last thing she wanted to do was scare her off by being too forward. She never imagined in her wildest dreams that they would actually get here, and she'd had some really wild dreams about a certain redhead.

"You're thinking about her again aren't you?" the young brunette asked, pulling her out of her thoughts

"How did you know?"

"Because you're miles away and you've got that dopey look on your face. Mum gets it all the time when she's thinking about you, its super cute" Debbie replied, laughing when Allie nudged her off the end of the sofa, before joining her on the floor, tickling her mercilessly.

They decided to watch a DVD in the end, dragging the cushions and Bea's red blanket from the sofa and onto the floor. After getting comfortable, Debbie grabbed the remote, the movie playing out a short while later.

And that was where Bea found them early the following morning. Her shift had been unusually quiet, and after finishing her reports, she managed to get a decent amount of sleep. Arriving home at a quarter past seven, she was surprised to see the other two occupants of the house fast asleep side by side on the lounge floor, Cormack cuddled into Allie's side. Kicking her shoes off, she slipped in between her daughter and girlfriend, smiling when both of them snuggled up against her. She loved having Debbie home, and seeing her and Allie so comfortable with each other made her heart swell. It was the family that she always wanted, but for years wouldn't allow herself to dream about, as it made waking up to the reality of her life all the more painful.

She was stupid staying with Harry all those years, but while he never actually touched Debbie, he had threatened to, knowing it would make his wife all the more compliant. And she couldn't risk it. If anything had happened to her little girl she would have never forgiven herself. So she had taken whatever he had thrown at her. The verbal abuse, the punches, kicks, broken bones, and worst of all, the rape. And over the years she had become an expert at shutting down, closing her mind off. It was the one thing, besides knowing her daughter was safe, that kept her going. Harry was, no is a monster, and it had taken her a long time to stop blaming herself for the way he treated her. For her to believe that she wasn't worthless, and that people did actually love her.

She knew that her friends would always be there, and Franky had told her on several occasions how hot she was. She knew why she was doing it, and was grateful to the brunette for trying to help her, but she never quite believed it. And then out of nowhere Allie showed up. This beautiful woman who radiated warmth, love, and for the first time in Bea's life, safety. It had surprised her how quickly she opened up to the blonde, but there was just something about her that made the redhead feel like anything was possible. She felt stronger in her presence, like she could accomplish anything. And she made her feel, god did she make her feel. Things that she never thought possible, that she had given up on completely. And it had terrified her at first, how she could come completely undone with one look from Allie. But despite the walls that she had built to protect herself, to keep everyone at arm's length, she trusted the younger woman, she craved her, and there was no stopping the magnetic force pulling her in. Gazing over at the sleeping blonde, she smiled, brushing a stray lock of hair from her face before kissing her cheek. Turning her head, she did the same with her daughter before closing her eyes, happy in the knowledge that the two people she loved more than anything were by her side.

Allie woke up a while later, surprised to find her girlfriend sound asleep beside her. It had been late by the time the movie had finished, and after flicking through the channels they settled on some old rerun of Friends as they chatted. Debbie had been the first to fall asleep, having pulled an all-nighter the previous evening to get her assignment completed before hand-in that morning. Draping the blanket over the young brunette, Allie decided to finish watching the current episode before waking Deb and heading to bed. Or at least that had been the plan. She had clearly fallen asleep at some point, and was that out of it that she hadn't even heard the redhead come home.

Making the most of the quiet, she studied her girlfriend, happy to see her looking so relaxed. Before she met Bea she had pretty much given up on relationships all together, her living arrangements and career choice not really allowing much scope for anything deep and meaningful. And after Mia had used her, then cast her to one side, just like everyone in her life had done, she really didn't see the point. And who would want her anyway, she disgusted herself most days. She wasn't living, it was merely an existence, a vicious circle revolving around drugs and money, each one clawing at her and stripping away what little dignity and hope she had left. She had wanted out that night, wanted an end to all the pain, loneliness and self-loathing. She couldn't see a way out of the mess that she had gotten herself into, and it wasn't like anyone would miss her anyway, if they even noticed that she was gone. But Bea coming into her life when she was at her lowest point had to be some kind of sign.

She had known from the second their eyes locked outside the station that evening that Bea was someone special. As she gazed into those warm brown eyes she saw kindness, acceptance, and most importantly hope. And it didn't hurt that she was smoking hot as well. Brushing her fingers over the older woman's jaw, she smiled as her eyelids fluttered gently before stilling again. She was everything to her, and she didn't think it was possible to love anyone as much as she loved the redhead lying beside her. She could feel her eyes filling up, and was glad that her girlfriend was still asleep, not wanting her to see her like this.

Bea woke feeling like she was being watched, and was just about to open her eyes when she felt soft fingers stroking her jaw. She knew it was Allie, even the slightest touch from the blonde igniting a fire deep within her. She tried to stay as still as possible, basking in the comfort of her girlfriend's touch, but she needed to see her. It had been over twenty four hours, and that was far too long. Opening her eyes slowly, she adjusted to the light before looking over at her girlfriend, her ocean blue pools filled with unshed tears. Reaching out, she cupped the blonde's face, her thumb wiping away a stray tear that started to fall before she moved closer, her lips following the pattern that her thumb had just taken. "What's wrong baby?" she asked

"Nothing, I'm just happy that we're all here together. I love you so much, both of you" the blonde said, her voice breaking slightly as she spoke. She felt silly for crying, but she had never felt so content, as safe as she did right there. Burying her head against her girlfriend's chest, she inhaled the scent that was uniquely Bea, clinging on tight to the woman who had become her entire world.

"I love you too, my beautiful girl" Bea replied as she stroked her hair, holding her close. She had everything that she could ever want, right there in that room. She had some planning to do, but she wouldn't waste any more time being afraid. As soon as the ring was ready she was going to propose to Allie, wanting nothing more than to show her just how loved she really was.

Once she was sure that the conversation was over, Debbie decided to let them know that she was awake. Opening her eyes, she glanced over to them, seeing her mum wrapped around the blonde, holding her tight. It was beautiful to see, and she was glad that the redhead was finally happy. Even when they weren't really talking she still worried about her, not wanting her to be alone. She knew that she had her friend's, and that Franky would look out for her, but it wasn't the same. All she had wanted at the time was for both of her parents to be happy, and they clearly weren't with each other. Things had changed considerably since then, and while her mum's life had changed for the better, Harry could rot in jail for all she cared. She despised him, and as far as she was concerned her dad was dead. Part of her wished that he was, at least that way they would be rid of him once and for all. But he still had a long sentence to serve, and they would worry about him later, if he did ever get released that is.

Sitting up, she launched herself onto the two women, wrapping one arm around each of them as she held on tight, all three of them laughing. "Good morning trouble" Bea said, holding on to her daughter, a bright smile on her face

"Morning mum, I love you"

"To the moon and back"

Turning to the blonde, she squeezed her tight, laughing when Allie ruffled her already messy curls. "I love you too Allie" she said as she pulled back slightly, kissing the blonde on the cheek before getting up and wandering towards the kitchen, in need of a drink of water. She could see the tears in the blonde's eyes, and didn't want to embarrass her.

Allie couldn't hold it in any longer, and clinging to her girlfriend, she let the tears fall. She and Debbie were closer than ever, but to hear her say that she loved her made an already perfect morning even more so. She felt like such an idiot for crying again, and was thankful that the young brunette had disappeared into the kitchen. The last thing she wanted was for her to see her in this state. Pulling back after a few minutes, she gazed into her girlfriend's smiling eyes, getting lost in the love and comfort that radiated from them. "Thank you" she said, taking the older woman's hand and bringing it up to her lips, placing a sift kiss on her palm

"What for?"

"For letting me be a part of your family" Allie replied, tugging on the redhead's shirt in an attempt to bring her closer, their lips finding each other's almost instantly.

Heading through into the kitchen, Debbie made a start on breakfast, wanting to give her mum and Allie a bit of time together. She hadn't meant to interrupt their moment, but couldn't help overhearing the conversation. She had woken up when her mum turned over, and was about to speak when the redhead beat her to it, asking Allie what was wrong. Keeping her eyes closed, she pretended to be asleep, not wanting to embarrass the blonde while she was upset. And when she heard her say that she loved them both, Debbie had struggled not to cry herself. All she had ever wanted growing up was a normal family. She never had friends over, always fearful that they would pick up on the tension between her parents and start asking questions, or of what Harry would do or say to her mum once they had gone. It was hard enough to keep up the pretence after she had realised just how bad things had gotten between them, and having to put on an act in front of her friends wasn't something she wanted to do. She was frustrated with herself for allowing him to get into her head. Her mum had never been anything but loving and supportive towards her, always putting her first. And she had thrown it back in her face, believing what that bastard had told her. How could she have been so stupid, so blind? And part of her would always blame herself for the beatings that the redhead had taken in order to keep her safe.

But things had definitely changed for the better, and she couldn't be happier about having Allie in their lives. She was everything that he wasn't, and her love for the redhead was limitless. It was obvious in the way she looked at her, the way she always put her first, and the way she smiled whenever her mum's name came up in conversation. Once breakfast was ready, she shouted out to them, not wanting to risk walking in on anything. As much as she loved them both, there were some things that she really didn't need to be a witness to.

Allie was opening up, so headed to work at eleven thirty, reluctant to leave her girlfriend and Debbie behind. She knew that Bea was looking forward to spending the day with her daughter, and it would be good for them to have some time alone together. The young brunette was staying over at Shayne's place that night, and the two of them were coming over for lunch the following day, so it would be the only chance they really got. Debbie had said the previous night that she had wanted to stay longer, but had exams coming up and really needed to study. Once they were over she was planning on coming home for a week. It would be good to have her home for more than a day or two, and she knew how much Bea missed her while she was away.

The blonde had only been gone for about half an hour when Debbie decided to test the water with her mum. One of her friends from university was at a wedding this weekend, her dad getting married for the second time. Thinking that this may be a way to get the conversation started, she told her mum all about the frantic shopping trip that she had been dragged on, her friend in a blind panic having completely forgotten to buy them a gift.

"It's good that she's ok with him remarrying, it can't be easy for her" Bea said, wanting to see how her daughter would react. She was nervous about the talk that she wanted to have with her, but needed to know that Deb was ok with everything before she even thought about asking Allie to marry her

"Her dad's happy, and that's all that matters to her. What about you, would you ever consider doing it again?"

"Get married you mean?"

"Yeah, to Allie obviously. Unless you've got another secret girlfriend stashed away that we don't know about" the young brunette joked, trying to keep the mood light so she didn't spook her mum too much

"No, there's only Allie. There will only ever be Allie" the redhead replied, a dreamy look on her face as she thought about her girlfriend.

"So would it be something that you'd consider?"

"How would you feel about it if I did?" Bea asked, her heart in her mouth as she waited for her daughter to reply

"I think Allie's pretty cool, and it would be great if we could make our family official" Debbie replied, confusion washing over her when she saw her mum grinning like an idiot. "Ok out with it, what's gotten you all smiley all of a sudden?"

"I wanted to talk to you this weekend about that. Allie make a joke a while ago about our wedding, and it freaked me out a little. It also got me thinking"

"About?"

"Allie, and our future together. I love her so much Deb, but I was scared that everything would turn to shit like it did with Harry. It was screwing with my head so I spoke to Franky about it and she helped me see things a little more clearly. I know that Allie's nothing like him, and she would never hurt me in any way, but I couldn't help but worry"

"So how do you feel now?"

"Better. Everything is clearer in my mind, and I know what I want"

"And that is...?"

"Allie. I want us to be a proper family, the three of us. I want to ask her to marry me, but I need to know how you feel about that before I do anything"

"I love Allie, and I think you should go for it. On one condition though"

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"I get to be bridesmaid"

"Like there would ever be any doubt. She might say no though" Bea said, her voice laced with concern as the reality hit her. As much as the blonde had joked about a wedding, that could be all it was, a bit of fun

"You're kidding right? She adores you. And there's more chance of hell freezing over…or Franky never flirting again than of Allie saying no"

"You think?" the redhead asked, sounding a little more hopeful

"I don't think, I know" Debbie replied, throwing her arms around her mum and holding her tight. "So have you got the ring yet?" she asked after pulling back a little, the redhead's eyes lighting up as she grabbed her phone to show her daughter a picture that the designer had sent her a couple of days ago.

She had received an email while she was at the station letting her know that the ring would be ready at the end of the week. Everything was starting to fall into place, and Bea couldn't help but worry that something would go wrong. She wasn't used to being this happy, Harry always finding a way to beat it out of her if she showed even the slightest trace of a smile. Putting all thoughts of him to the back of her mind, she concentrated on the present, and her future with the beautiful blonde, who had turned her life around.

They headed out for the afternoon, Debbie wanting to buy herself a new outfit for the evening. Shayne was taking her out to dinner and she claimed that she had nothing to wear, despite the wardrobe full of clothes that she still had in the house. She had taken three suitcases worth of clothes back with her at the start of the university year as well, and Bea was sure that there was at least one thing that would have been suitable. She never really understood the fascination with shopping, and out of the two of them, Allie would have been the better one for the job. But she wasn't there, and despite being dragged around a busy shopping mall, she was glad that she got to spend some time alone with her daughter. Even when Harry was around it felt like it was just the two of them most of the time, and she really missed the young brunette.

Debbie finally decided on a dress. She had narrowed it down to four half an hour ago, and had been switching between two of those for what felt like an eternity, before finally settling on one. Asking her mum to hold it while she tried the other one on one last time, Bea decided that she was going to buy both. Debbie was a good kid, and had never asked for anything, even when she was younger. Her daughter had gone to the mall with the intention of buying something with the money she made from her job at the bar, but Bea wanted to treat her. Ten minutes later her daughter appeared from behind the changing room door, a frown on her face as she took the dress her mum was holding and looked at it again.

"I can't decide, what do you think mum?"

"I think you should just get both"

"I wish. No, it's one or the other. I don't want to spend all my money on clothes" the young brunette replied, knowing that she had other things to pay for. It was more expensive living in the shared house than it had been in the student halls, but she hadn't told her mum. She worked hard enough as it was, and she wanted her mum to enjoy her time with Allie, not spend all of her free cash on university accommodation. She knew that the redhead would give away her last penny if she needed it, but she was old enough to start taking responsibility for herself.

Grabbing both dresses from her daughters hand, she led her out of the changing room and over to the till, handing over her bank card as Debbie started to protest. "I want to do this, so humour me ok" the redhead said as they left the shop, the young brunette still trying to hand her the cash

"But…"

"Please Debbie, it's my choice ok. I miss you and if I want to treat you while you're here then let me do it"

"Ok, if you insist. And thank you, you're the best mum ever" her daughter replied, pulling her into a hug.

They wandered around for a while longer before grabbing a coffee, Debbie suggesting that her mum treat herself to a new outfit while they were there. The redhead had objected, as she had expected, but she had finally managed to convince her to at least look, telling her how much Allie would love her in one of the dresses she had seen as they passed the shop. Debbie made a mental note that using Allie as a bargaining tool was a sure fire way to get her mum to do something, and was sure that it wouldn't be the last time that she used that particular trick.

With both of them loaded down with bags, they headed back to the car, calling at the supermarket on the way back home so Bea could pick up a few things for dinner. She had decided earlier that afternoon to cook for her girlfriend, but they had very little in. She also needed to stock up for lunch the following day, knowing how much her daughter could eat. It didn't help that Shayne had a healthy appetite as well, and when the two of them were around, she usually ended up cooking for six instead of four, so they didn't run out of food. Arriving home, they put the groceries away, Debbie heading upstairs to take a shower and get ready while Bea made a start on dinner preparations.

An hour later and she had just finished her shower and was drying her hair when there was a knock on the bedroom door, Debbie appearing a few seconds later. She looked stunning, and Bea could feel the tears forming. Her little girl was all grown up, and she had no idea how the years had gone by so fast. Wiping her eyes quickly, she turned around and studied her daughter properly, pulling her into a hug as she told her how beautiful she was. The doorbell ringing broke them apart, Bea telling the young brunette to enjoy her evening and to say hi to Shayne for her. Kissing her on the cheek, Debbie told her she loved her before heading down the stairs to answer the door.

Half an hour later Bea made her way downstairs. Allie would be home soon, so after putting dinner in the oven, she started to set the table before searching through the cupboard for a candle. She knew they had some somewhere, but couldn't for the life of her remember where she had last seen them. After throwing everything back in the cupboard she grabbed her sketchbook and pens, deciding to improvise.

Allie was due to finish at seven, with Kim's shift starting at six, if she bothered to turned up. She had called in sick for the past couple of days, but Shayne had been more than happy to pick up the extra shifts, wanting to treat Debbie while she was home for a few days. She was shocked when Kim walked through the door at a quarter to six. She had tried her best to cover it up with make-up, but it hadn't worked, the graze on her cheek and the black eye still visible as she crossed the room. Well that explains her absence Allie thought to herself as she turned to serve the next customer.

She was pleasantly surprised that Kim had stayed away from her for the past hour, only speaking when necessary, and before Allie knew it, it was time to head home. Boomer had been quizzing her about her injuries, but the raven haired woman kept brushing her off, claiming that she fell. Something that neither of them believed. Heading to the staff room, she grabbed her things, happy to find that her locker hadn't been tampered with. Whoever had given Chang the black eye had clearly taught her a lesson, and if she ever found out who had done it, she would buy them a drink or ten. Heading back through into the bar, she bought a bottle of wine to take away, and headed home. It had been a busy shift, and she was looking forward to curling up in her girlfriend's arms.

Opening the door, Allie hung her jacket up and took her shoes off, before following the delicious smell, finding her girlfriend in the kitchen cooking dinner. Walking up behind her, she slipped her arms around her waist, her lips finding the redhead's neck as her fingers stroked over her toned stomach. Turning in the younger woman's arms, Bea pulled her in close, dropping feather light kisses all over her face. She had missed the blonde. It was crazy, and they had only been apart for about eight hours, but she couldn't help it.

After sending Allie upstairs to grab a shower, she finished setting the table while she waited for the food to cook. Twenty minutes later they were seated at the table, the food laid out in front of them, along with Bea's makeshift candle. She had wanted to surprise her girlfriend, and when she couldn't find the candles, decided to draw one instead. It wasn't quite the same, but at least she had tried.

Allie thought it was adorable, and loved that she had gone to so much trouble for her. It still surprised her that someone would go to such lengths to do something nice for her, although she was getting used to it. Not that she would ever take it, or Bea for granted. Every time she looked at the redhead she felt like the luckiest woman in the world, and still found it hard to believe that she was hers.

Once they had finished their meal, Allie stood up, grabbed the plates and headed for the kitchen, the older woman two steps behind, insisting that she sit down and relax as she had been at work. Bea had washed most of the dishes as she was cooking, so there wasn't much left to do once they had loaded the dishwasher, and after bickering like school kids for five minutes, she eventually gave in and allowed Allie to dry.

When the dishes were done, they wandered through into the lounge, Bea pulling the blonde into her arms, the younger woman resting her head on her shoulder as she held her tight. "Busy shift" she asked, her fingers running up and down the blonde's back

"That's an understatement. We had an unexpected afternoon rush, Booms was not amused. Kim came back to work tonight though, which was a surprise"

"Yeah, did she give you any trouble?" the older woman asked, stepping away slightly so she could read her girlfriends body language. She knew this moment would come, and was worried about what Allie would think of her once she found out what she had done.

"No, she hardly spoke. Looks like she's pissed someone off though, she's got a black eye and cuts all down one side of her face" Allie replied, surprised when her girlfriend's gaze shifted to the floor, the older woman shuffling from one foot to the other nervously. "Bea…what's wrong?" she added, confused by the redhead's strange behaviour.

"I…I'm sorry. I only wanted to talk to her, get her to stop fucking around. But she couldn't just let it go, she had to open her mouth. I saw red, I'm sorry Allie"

"Wait…what? It was you?"

"Yeah. She pissed me off the other night, and I could see how uncomfortable you were. That's where me and Franky disappeared to. We waited outside for her, and I tried to get her to leave you alone. But she kept goading me, and I lost it. She said some pretty awful things to me and I punched her. I'm sorry Alliecat, I didn't mean to make things difficult for you at work" Bea said. She had been annoyed with herself since it had happened. She should have walked away, but something in her snapped when Kim had tried to make out that she had slept with Allie. And before she had even realised what was happening, her fist had connected with the other woman's face.

"Allie…say something…please" the redhead added, concerned by the lack of response from her girlfriend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N: Thank you, as always, for taking the time to read this, leave feedback or kudos. And apologies for stopping there, but I had to cut the chapter somewhere..._

 _S5 is fast approaching and I'm nowhere near ready for it, or bawling like a baby…which I know I'll be doing after the first episode. I'm happy here in my little Ballie bubble and really don't want to leave! :)_


	65. Chapter 65

Allie could feel her heart racing, as well as the all too familiar throbbing sensation much lower. Protective Bea was such a turn on, and she was sure the temperature in the room had gone up considerably in the last couple of minutes. She was so caught up in thinking about what she wanted to do to her girlfriend that she hadn't realised that she had spoken again. Lifting her head, her gaze locked with the older woman's, a look of fear flashing through her deep brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry Allie" she said, her voice breaking slightly as she gazed at the blonde

Snapping out of her lust filled haze, she stepped forward, crashing their lips together in a hot, wet kiss, her hands grabbing at Bea's arse as she pulled her in closer.

Bea was confused. She had taken Allie's silence as a sign that she was mad at her, but her body was saying otherwise. Deciding to just go with it and suffer the consequences later, she spun them around, pinning the blonde to the wall. Kissing along her jaw and down her neck, she bit down gently on her lovers pulse point as her hands found their way under the younger woman's shirt, a jolt of electricity heading straight to her core as she heard Allie whimper.

When Bea had admitted to being the one that had bashed Kim, all Allie wanted to do was grab her and fuck her senseless. She was so turned on that she could barely think. Which is why it had taken her brain a few seconds to realise that her girlfriend had turned the tables, pinning her to the wall. She wasn't complaining, and the pulsating ache in her groin was definitely enjoying the attention, she just really wanted to touch Bea. As she felt the older woman's hands slip under her shirt, her hips jerked forward, pushing her up against her girlfriend as a fresh wave of arousal washed through her.

She could feel the blonde pushing back in to her, her body trembling with anticipation as her hands roamed over her perfect body. Grabbing the hem of her shirt, she pulled it up and over her head before discarding it on the floor beside them, her lips finding the soft skin just above Allie's left breast as her hand palmed the other over her bra. Reaching around, she smiled against her girlfriend's skin as she managed to undo her bra with one hand, something she had been in awe of when Allie had first done it to hers. Slipping the straps down her arms, she threw it to one side before taking the blonde's right nipple into her mouth, her teeth grazing over the hardened bud.

Running her hands through the older woman's soft curls, she pulled her in closer, her skin burning where the redhead's lips had been. She loved this side of Bea, the confident side that took what she wanted. She knew that she was safe with her girlfriend, and that she would never hurt her, and found it incredibly hot when she pinned her against the wall like this. She needed more, needed to feel all of her, and the redhead was wearing far too many clothes.

Moving her hands around, she fumbled with the buttons on the older woman's shirt. Her hands were shaking and she was struggling to undo them. Sensing her frustration, Bea stepped back slightly, making short work of her buttons, she took off her shirt before moving in closer and reconnecting their lips. Feeling the blonde's hands on her bra clad breasts she deepened the kiss, slipping her leg between Allie's and moving them further apart. She needed to touch her so bad it hurt. Running her hands down the blonde's back, she slipped them into her shorts, surprised to find that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"I thought you'd be angry with me" she said, her lips on the blonde's neck again, kissing and nipping at the soft skin there

"Fuck no. I love it when you get all protective"

"You do?"

"Yeah, my hero" the blonde said, kissing her gently. "It does things to me"

"What kind of things?" Bea asked, kissing down the blonde's neck. "Tell me Alliecat" she added, biting down on the blonde's pulse point

"I…oh fuck…" Allie replied between moans. Bea's lips on her neck were clouding her thoughts, and she was struggling to get her words out. Reaching around her back, she grabbed the redhead's right arm and moved it around, before slipping her hand down between her legs. "Let me show you" she said as the older woman's fingers started to massage her clit. Throwing her head back, Allie let out a loud cry as she felt Bea enter her, stilling her fingers momentarily, before thrusting in and out of her slowly.

Allie was soaked through, and Bea's fingers moved with ease. Pulling out, she brought her hand to her mouth, sucking on her fingers as she gazed at the blonde, her blue eyes dark with desire. Moving her hand back down, she thrust into the younger woman again, picking up the pace as she felt her rocking in time with her movements. She was so beautiful, her lips parted, flushed chest rising and falling as she tried to control her breathing. Bea loved seeing her like this, completely bare in every sense, her eyes pleading with her as she drew her closer and closer to release. Dropping her head slightly, she took the blonde's left nipple into her mouth, tugging on it gently as her girlfriend cried out in pleasure.

She could feel it building, her stomach muscles were tensing and her breathing was ragged. She'd never experienced anything as intense as she did when Bea made love to her. And even in the beginning when she was trying to figure out what Allie liked, she did things to the blonde that no one ever had. They connected on a whole new level, and she never used to believe in soul mates. But if it was true, and there was that one perfect person out there somewhere, then she knew without a doubt that she had found hers. Opening her eyes, she gazed into Bea's deep brown orbs, so full of love and promise of their future together. And the older woman running her tongue over her bottom lip was all it took for Allie to come apart, arching her back as her hands grabbed at any part of Bea she could reach.

She clung to her, her body shaking as she came down from her orgasm. Her legs felt like jelly, and if Bea's arm hadn't been around her waist, holding her tight, she knew that she would have fallen to the floor. Holding onto her girlfriend until she felt her breathing return to normal, Bea ran her fingers through Allie's soft blonde locks. Her lips ghosting over her jaw before biting gently on her ear lobe, causing the younger woman to let out a soft whimper. "Are you ok?" she asked, feeling her own desire building. Touching Allie was such a turn on, and she couldn't get enough of her.

"Mmm, more than ok, that was so hot. I need to touch you baby, please…" the blonde replied as she tugged on the waistband of Bea's pants

"If I remember correctly you've still got a winning bet to cash in" the redhead whispered, her voice low and full of passion

"I…really?" Allie asked, not expecting to hear those words falling from her girlfriend's lips

"Mmm…really" Bea replied, her heart rate increasing at the thought of what was about to happen

"Are you sure? I don't want you to do anything that you're not comfortable with just to please me"

"The fact that you even asked is enough for me, and I've never been more certain of anything. I know that you would never hurt me, and I want to experience everything with you"

"Everything…?"

"Everything. Now take me to bed, I'm all yours"

Allie could feel her stomach flipping as she climbed the stairs, her eyes firmly fixed on the redhead's arse, their hands clasped together tightly. She had been surprised by her girlfriend's words, and despite winning their little bet that day at the Luna Park, would have never pressured the older woman into doing anything that she wasn't one hundred percent happy with, no matter how turned on she was. Bea's happiness was her number one priority, and she would always put her first.

Stumbling through the bedroom door, their bodies came together again, Allie tugging at the button on her girlfriend's pants. Somehow she had ended up completely naked, and Bea had only lost her shirt. She was wearing far too many clothes, and it was time to even things up a bit. Before long the clothing situation had been rectified, and stepping in closer, Allie revelled in the feeling of the older woman's toned body pressed tight against hers. Walking her back towards the bed, she laid her down gently, before straddling her. Kissing her way up over her stomach and between her breasts, she ran her hand up the inside of her thigh, stopping short of where Bea needed her the most.

"Please Allie…" the redhead pleaded. She was so worked up from touching the blonde that she knew she wouldn't last long.

"Are you sure baby?" Allie asked again, wanting to let her girlfriend know that it was ok to back out at any point.

Not trusting her voice, Bea slipped her arm around the blonde's neck, pulling her down into a kiss that both of them felt down to their toes. They laid there for a while, Allie showering her girlfriend with soft kisses and gentle touches, before she pulled away. Jumping off the bed, she crossed the room, opened one of the drawers and took out two scarves. Walking back over the room, she climbed back on the bed, resuming her earlier position above the older woman. Dropping the fabric down on the sheet, she kissed her again, wanting to make sure she was as relaxed as possible.

There was no rush, they had all night. And she would stop at any point if Bea started to feel uncomfortable in any way. They kissed for several minutes before she felt the redhead pushing her body into her, trying to increase the pressure. Giggling, she sat back on her heals, retrieving the scarves from the sheet beside her, before leaning over and tying Bea's right wrist to the headboard. Kissing her gently, she secured her left wrist, making sure the restraints weren't too tight. She didn't want them to come undone, but didn't want to hurt her girlfriend either, that wouldn't be pleasurable for either of them. Moving down the bed slightly, she straddled Bea again, their lips connecting in an instant, like they were magnetic. She could stay there forever, just kissing the redhead, and would never get bored. But Bea clearly had other ideas if the way her body was writhing around below her was anything to go by.

Bea was nervous. Incredibly aroused, but nervous. She trusted Allie with her life, and knew that she would never hurt her, but she couldn't help it. It wasn't the thought of giving up all control to the blonde, she would give Allie anything and everything. It was the fear of having a flashback. She never wanted to tarnish her time with her girlfriend with thoughts of Harry, and although it was happening less and less, sometimes he still got to her, and she had no idea how to stop it.

There must have been a slight change in her behaviour, causing the blonde to break the kiss and pull back slightly, her thumb brushing over her cheek gently as she spoke. "We don't have to do anything that you don't want to ok. I would never pressure you baby, I'm just happy to be here with you"

And that was all the reassurance she needed. The younger woman had sensed her doubt and stopped immediately, making sure that she was ok. She was so lucky to have Allie here with her, and it still amazed her how gentle and loving she was. But right now, gentle was not what she needed.

"Baby please…you're killing me here" Bea pleaded. It was sweet torture, and she was pretty sure that she would explode if Allie didn't touch her soon

Needing no further encouragement Allie worked her way down the older woman's body at a painfully slow pace, smiling against her lover's stomach as she felt her writhing and moaning below her. She needed Bea to feel every touch, every kiss down to her soul. She wanted her to know just how special she is, and how completely in love with her Allie was.

Bea's body was on fire. She needed release, and Allie was being a complete tease. Her muscles were twitching, her hips jerking, and she couldn't grab hold of the younger woman and guide her to where she needed her the most. She didn't want to beg, but if she didn't touch her soon then she was pretty sure that he would resort to anything. Not wanting to give up every bit of control just yet, she wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist, pulling her down on top of her, the younger woman's leg falling between hers. Rolling her hips, she increased the contact, finally feeling a little bit of relief against the throbbing in her core.

Allie hadn't been expecting that, but it was hot. Bea was so fucking hot that it was making her crazy. She could feel her own arousal building again, so could only begin to imagine how the older woman was feeling. Deciding that she had teased her enough, she brought her knee up, nudging her girlfriend's legs further apart before running her hand up the inside of her thigh, cupping her core. She was soaked through, and as her fingers slipped between her wet folds with ease, Allie felt her own clit throbbing.

Arching her back off the bed, Bea moaned loudly when she felt her girlfriend enter her slowly. She wanted to touch her so badly, but there were definitely benefits to having her hands tied. Every touch was magnified, and she was pretty sure that she would still be able to feel Allie's hands on her body for days to come. Looking up, she gazed into her lover's ocean blue eyes, and the love she saw in them made her heart skip a beat.

Shuffling further down the bed, she continued to move her fingers in and out of her girlfriend, her tongue flicking over her lover's clit as she felt Bea's legs wrap around her neck, pulling her in closer. Despite her hands being tied, she was still finding ways to increase the pressure, and it was such a turn on.

Bea was losing control, fast. And as much as she loved the feeling of her girlfriend's tongue against her clit, she needed to see her face, needed to look into those blue eyes that she loved so much. Releasing her hold, she relaxed her legs slightly causing the blonde to look up, a concerned expression on her face.

"Are you ok baby, do you want me to stop?"

"Fuck no, I just…I want you up here, with me. I want to see you"

Smiling, she kissed the inside of Bea's thigh before moving slowly up her body, her lips never leaving her skin. Leaning forward, she tugged gently on the redhead's bottom lip, causing her to cry out, her hips jerking off the bed.

"Please Allie…" Bea begged. She could take it any longer, she needed a release otherwise she was certain that she would explode.

Increasing the pace, Allie moved her thumb over the redhead's swollen clit, her fingers curling inside her lover as she felt her stomach muscles start to twitch below her. Locking eyes with Bea, she brushed a stray curl from her face as she spoke. "I love you"

Those three little words were all it took for Bea to come undone. Her orgasm was explosive, and it tore through her body with such force that she almost kicked the blonde, her legs thrashing around as her hips jerked uncontrollably. She had thought this before, on several occasions, but this really was the most intense orgasm she had ever had. Falling back against the sheet, she closed her eyes, falling further and further into Allie's soft touch.

Bea crashed back down on the mattress, her eyes closed and breathing laboured, a fine sheen of sweat covering her body, and to Allie, she had never looked more beautiful. Her heart was bursting with love for the woman laid beside her. Bea giving up all control like that was a huge step, and it showed how much she trusted her, and how far they had come. Reaching up, she untied the scarves, dropping them on the floor beside the bed before cuddling up against her. Slipping her arm around the older woman, she laid her head on her chest as she listened to her heartbeat, which was still beating incredibly fast.

She wasn't sure how long she had been lying there, but as her breathing started to return to normal, she opened her eyes, smiling when she saw her favourite blonde curled up against her. Noticing that her hands were now free, she ran her fingers up and down the younger woman's exposed back, loving how responsive her girlfriend was to her touch. She had never felt so loved, or as safe as she did right there with Allie beside her. She's had enough of being afraid, and decided right there that was it. She refused to be scared anymore. Her girlfriend was there with her, and she couldn't be happier. She had wasted too many years worrying about what Harry thought, or said, and would be damned if she let him ruin their future.

Bea had gone quiet, and she was starting to wonder if she had done something wrong. "Are you ok?" Allie asked, lifting her head so she could look into those brown eyes that she loved so much

"Mmm, more than ok. Thank you Allie"

"What for?"

"For being so patient with me, for not pressuring me. It must be frustrating for you, and I don't want you to get bored"

Sitting up, Allie took her hand, bringing it up to her lips and placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. "You're the most beautiful person I have ever met, and I would wait forever for you Bea. I meant what I said when we first got together, we go at your pace, and I'm perfectly happy with that. And if there are things that you don't want to do, then that's fine too. But please trust me when I say that I will never get bored. No one has ever touched me like you do, you make me feel things that I didn't even know where possible, and I can feel you to my soul. I'm so in love with you, and every time I look at you my heart skips a beat" she said, their eyes locked as she reached out to tuck a stray curl behind the older woman's ear before capturing her lips in a long, slow kiss. They fell asleep a short while later, exhausted and wrapped up in each other.

It was late morning when they finally woke up, Bea jumping out of bed when she realised the time. Debbie would be home around twelve, and she should have made a start on lunch by now. Cursing to herself, she raced to the bathroom, jumping in the shower quickly before her girlfriend woke up. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy sharing her showers with the blonde, but she was already behind schedule, and couldn't afford another distraction. And Allie was definitely as distraction, a pleasant one, but a distraction all the same.

After getting dressed she wandered over to the bed, brushing her girlfriend's hair from her face before leaning down and kissing her softly, the blonde starting to stir immediately. Pulling away, she giggled as Allie protested, her bottom lip between her teeth as she frowned at the older woman. Taking a deep breath she clenched her thighs together as a fresh wave of arousal coursed through her body. It was such a turn on when Allie did that, and she knew that she had to leave the room before she ended up back in bed. For fuck sake Smith get a grip, you're thirty eight not eighteen, she told herself as she opened the bedroom door and slipped out, popping her head back around, she winked at the younger woman, her eyes roaming over her naked body before she walked away.

Getting out of bed, Allie wandered through into the en-suite, in desperate need of a cold shower. Despite their activities the previous evening, and again in the early hours, she wanted Bea again. Surely it wasn't normal to be this horny, and she had never felt anything remotely like this with anyone else. But even the sound of Bea's voice down the phone sent a warm glow through her body, settling between her legs. The water was freezing, but it wasn't working, and she was still wound up like a coiled spring. There was no way that she could make it through lunch in her current state, so decided to take matters into her own hands. It wasn't the same, but it was the only option she had right now.

Bea had left her phone upstairs, and after making a start on lunch, she headed back up to grab it. Walking into the bedroom, she could hear the shower running in the en-suite. Deciding to ask her girlfriend what she wanted for desert while she was there, she wandered through into the bathroom, stopping in her tracks when she heard the moans coming from inside the shower enclosure. She knew that she should leave, give the blonde some privacy, but it was like her feet were glued to the floor, and she couldn't take her eyes off of Allie's silhouette.

Allie was close, the image of a naked Bea writhing around below her the previous evening was playing over in her mind as she worked herself up. Closing her eyes, she focused on the images in her head. Watching the redhead come undone below her, her hands tied to the bed, had to be one of the hottest things she had ever seen, and it was enough to send her over the edge, Bea's name falling from her lips as she came.

Bea was a mess. Watching Allie pleasuring herself always drove her wild, but when her girlfriend had called her name, she almost came herself. Snapping out of it when she heard the blonde turning the shower off, she slipped out of the room and headed back downstairs, hoping that she could calm herself down enough to make it through lunch with her daughter and Shayne. Allie Novak would be the death of her, but oh god, what a way to go.

Allie had just come down the stairs when she heard the door opening, Debbie and Shayne appearing a few seconds later. Following them through into the kitchen, she hugged the young brunette, before trying to do the same with Shayne. As usual, he side stepped her, laughing when she swatted him around the head. She had been doing this ever since he got together with Debbie, Allie claiming that if he was planning on sticking around, he'd have to get used to it. He was a good kid, and she hated to think what could have happened to him had Franky not intervened. She was in your face, and so inappropriate at times, but underneath that tough girl persona, she was a big softie, and a really great friend to have.

Deciding to put some music on, Allie wandered through into the lounge, seeing that her clothes from the previous night were still on the floor. Grabbing them, she quickly shoved them into the cabinet beside the TV, not realising that she had been followed. Tuning around as she closed the door, she saw Debbie staring at something off to her left, Shayne standing beside her looking a little uncomfortable. Following her line of sight, she spotted her bra hanging from the lamp. It must have landed there when Bea had thrown it behind her last night.

"I was going to ask if you had a good evening but…" Debbie said, trying hard not to laugh. The look on Allie's face was priceless, and she had never seen her blush like she was doing right now.

Racing across the room she grabbed her bra, quickly shoving it behind her back before Shayne's cheeks got any redder, her girlfriend wandering in a few seconds later, a confused look on her face.

Walking into the other room, Bea took in the sight before her. Allie was standing in the corner, her hands behind her back, her daughter was trying not to laugh, and Shayne looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. "What's going on?" she asked, which was enough to set Debbie off, the young brunette taking Shayne's hand and leading him through into the kitchen so Allie could explain.

"Allie…" she said after her girlfriend offered no explanation for whatever it was that she had just walked in on

Bea was mortified after the blonde filled her in. It had been bad enough when she had found out that Debbie had heard them last year. But Shayne was here as well this time, and that made it twice as bad. It didn't help that Allie had started grinning like an idiot, clearly finding her embarrassment amusing. She really did have no shame sometimes.

Lunch went off without a hitch after that, and thankfully no one mentioned the earlier incident. Bea's embarrassment quickly fading, replaced by another feeling as Allie's hand stroked the inside of her thigh under the table. She kept throwing glances at the blonde in a bid to get her to stop, but she either didn't pick up on it, or was deliberately ignoring her. Bea suspected that it was the latter, the little minx. She would get her own back later.

Once the dishes were done, Debbie headed into the studio with Allie for another guitar lesson. She was getting a lot better, but had been struggling with a couple of things and wanted to make the most of her own personal tutor while she had the chance.

Shayne had gone through into the garage with Bea, wanting to get a closer look at her bike. He had been into cars for years, and knew his way around an engine pretty well, but had never worked on, or ridden a bike. He had seen it outside the bar one night after he first started working there, and had asked Boomer if she knew who it belonged to. He had been surprised when she had told him that it was Bea's, but that was before he had gotten to know her. They spent a couple of hours tinkering around with the bike before Debbie and Allie came looking for them. Shayne was driving her back to university that evening and was staying over as they had a night out with her housemates planned.

An hour later and Bea was saying goodbye to her little girl again. She loved it when Debbie came home to visit, but hated it when she left. It didn't get any easier, no matter how many times they did this, and she would always miss having her around. Part of her was secretly hoping that she would stay in Melbourne once she had finished her degree, but she knew that was selfish. Her daughter had her whole life in front of her, and wherever she ended up, she would support her wholeheartedly.

Bea had been quiet for the past couple of hours, and in a bid to cheer her up, Allie had dug out the old photo albums she had come across a few months ago while tidying up. She had dropped one of them, and it had opened, showing several pictures of Bea with a young Debbie. But she hadn't looked any further, not wanting to invade her girlfriend's privacy. Grabbing a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses, she retrieved the albums before taking a seat beside the older woman, and throwing the blanket over them before handing them over to Bea.

They flicked through the albums as they sipped the wine, Bea recounting stories of when Debbie was little, a bright smile on her face as she spoke about her daughter. Allie loved her smile, it was so beautiful, and could light up a room. She couldn't take her eyes off of the redhead, and felt herself fall a little bit more.

"Thank you" Bea said, out of the blue as she turning to face her girlfriend

"What for? I didn't do anything"

"Yeah you did, and I appreciate it, whether you admit to it or not" the redhead replied. She had known exactly what Allie was doing when she handed her the photo albums, and she loved how the younger woman always knew what to do or say to make her feel better.

"I just wanted to see you smile" Allie replied, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend on the cheek before turning back to the photos, both of them laughing at a particularly funny one of Bea and a young Debbie.

The next few days passed without incident, and both women were looking forward to the weekend. It was the big rugby game on Saturday afternoon between the Wallabies and the All Blacks, and both Oli and Regan, and Oscar and Mikey were flying over for it. They would only be here for a couple of days due to other commitments, but it would be good to spend some time together. Bea had rearranged her shift, but had been a little bit apprehensive, given that it was red watch that were on duty. Things between her and Proctor had gotten better recently, but she still didn't trust the older blonde. She had been really nice with her over the past couple of weeks, and Bea wasn't sure what to make of it. She wanted to believe that she was genuine, but she had been such a twat over the years that she couldn't help but question her intentions.

Bea and Allie were closer than ever, and the redhead was finally starting to believe that maybe, just maybe, things would work out the way she wanted for once. Allie was perfect. She got on well with her friend's, and more importantly, her daughter idolised her. She was great with Debbie. Bea could see how much the blonde loved her, and it was beautiful to watch them together. And no one had ever looked at Bea the way that Allie did. It made her feel so special, something that was still a little alien to her, but she was learning to accept it.

Kaz had gone to the prison for her conjugal visit with Harry, despite the thought of him touching her making her feel physically sick. She had been wracked with guilt after reading the police reports, and finding out what he had done to Bea. And she knew that wasn't the worst of it. Her contact had gotten her a few details, but had told her that whatever was in the report was just the beginning, and that he was a monster whose sentence should have been much longer. She had been nervous when she arrived at the reception desk, not knowing how things would play out. She just hoped that she would be able to keep up the pretence for long enough to get some useful information out of him. And prayed that she could do it before the next conjugal.

He had been really sweet when she first arrived, but it still took everything in her power not to pull away as he moved in to kiss her. Burying her feelings, she tried her best to make it through the next couple of hours. And everything had been going well up until he mentioned Bea again. They were laid together, tangled up in the sheets, Harry's hand stroking the outside of her thigh, while Kaz tried to stop the bile from rising in her stomach. She was beginning to wonder if she would even get anything out of him that day when the conversation turned to his ex-wife.

He wasn't happy with how Kaz had spoken to him during their last visit, so decided to lay it on the line. She was either with him, or against him, there was no in-between. She had tried to get him to see it from her side. Bea had saved her life, and she couldn't, wouldn't just forget that. It didn't matter to him though, and all he saw was what she had supposedly done to him, and how bad his life was. He was a pathetic excuse of a man, and the quicker he was out of her life, the better. Climbing out of the bed, she got dressed quickly, wanting to get as far away from him as possible

He pushed for her to help him again, wanting her to continue being the go-between. But she refused, telling him that she wanted no further part in it. And he had lost it again, only this time there were no guards in the room to stop him, and before she knew it, she was pinned to the wall, his hand tight around her throat.

"You're all the same you women. The only thing you're good for is a fuck. I'll give it to you though Kaz, at least you're not frigid like that other bitch" he spat out as he grabbed at her pants with his free hand, dragging them down before forcing himself on her.

She could feel him enter her, and her blood ran cold. She knew what was coming, and if she was lucky she would get away with a few bruises. He was rough, and was hurting her, but she was too afraid to call for help. Closing her eyes, she shut her mind off and let it happen in the hope that he wouldn't hurt her any more. A few minutes later she heard him grunt as he came inside her. She felt cheap and dirty, and wanted to cry. But she would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her like that.

Opening her eyes as she felt him step away, but she wasn't prepared for the fist that slammed into her stomach, causing her to double over in pain. She wanted to run, but knew that if she tried it, he would hit her again. Standing up after a few minutes, she fastened her pants, and crossed the room, picking up her jacket before heading for the door, Harry's arm blocking her way as she tried to leave.

"You will do what I say, or next time it won't just be one punch. I'll see you next week for our visit, and you'd better be there" he said before stepping away from the door, allowing her to leave finally.

Kaz waited until she was safely back in the comfort of her car before she allowed her tears to fall. How Bea had suffered that for years was beyond her, and what he had just done to her was nothing in comparison to what her boss had gone through. She had to find a way to stop him before their next conjugal. She could just about handle seeing him again in the visitor's room, but didn't want his hands, or any other part of his body anywhere near her, ever again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N: So, how is everyone feeling after episode 1? I'm not going to post any spoilers as I'm sure there are some of you guys that haven't seen it yet, but I can't help but feel a little disappointed after watching it…and to make matters worse I'm almost out of gin!_

 _Teal Tuesday isn't as much fun anymore… :( beasmithdeservedbetter…daniellecormackdeservedbetter_


	66. Chapter 66

The past few days had been hectic, and Allie had another meeting with Isla, but was planning on meeting up with her girlfriend, Franky and Boomer afterwards for a few drinks. They had been out since early afternoon, and were meant to be going through some of the plans for the upcoming wedding, but she was pretty sure that with Booms there, they would be well on their way to being pissed by now. Her girlfriend included if some of the messages that she was sending were anything to go by. Things took a little longer than expected, and it was just after half six by the time they left the studio, and Allie decided to invite Isla along.

If they were going to be working together more then she would need to meet her friend's at some point, and she found it rather amusing seeing how flustered she would get around Bea. Her girlfriend still didn't believe how beautiful she really was, although she was getting better at accepting complements. And having someone practically falling at her feet, well someone other than Allie, would do her confidence the world of good. Isla had been a little reluctant, claiming that she didn't want to intrude, but Allie didn't believe that for a second, and had insisted that she come along for one drink at least.

They arrived at the bar around seven, and after scanning the room, Allie was starting to think they had moved on. She had messaged Bea as they left the studio, making sure they were still in the same place, but she couldn't see them anywhere. As she went to grab her phone she heard Boomer call out to her from across the room. Making their way over, she introduced Isla to Franky and Booms, the tattooed brunette raking her eyes over her body slowly, before throwing her a suggestive wink.

Allie had warned her about Franky, saying that she was harmless, but inappropriate at times. But to her surprise, Isla wasn't in the slightest bit phased by her blatantly checking her out. It wasn't until Bea said hello, smiling at her that her cheeks coloured, and she started to fidget. This was going to be more fun than she originally thought, and Allie hoped that Isla would stick around for a while. She couldn't blame her though, the redhead was looking particularly hot tonight. She was wearing tight leather pants, a fitted white shirt and skinny black tie, and Allie could feel her stomach flutter as her eyes took in the vision before her.

Bea was completely oblivious to Isla's predicament, and after saying hello to her, she turned to face her girlfriend, smiling when she saw the look of desire in the blonde's eyes. She had missed Allie. Their work schedules over the past few days had been conspiring against them, and on top of that, the blonde was needed at the studio as well. She was proud of her, and couldn't be happier that she was getting to do something that she loved, she just missed their time together. She had been reluctant to go out that night, wanting to spend the evening alone with Allie, but after her girlfriend had received a call asking her to go over to the studio, the blonde had told her to go out and enjoy herself, promising to join her as soon as she could.

After finding out what everyone wanted, Allie and Isla headed to the bar to grab a round of drinks, the blonde turning to her colleague as they waited to be served. "Sorry about Franky, but she really is harmless, and very much under the thumb. She's like that with everyone but she would ever cross the line"

"It's ok, it really didn't bother me. She's wasting her time anyway, she's really not my type" Isla replied honestly.

But I know who is, Allie thought to herself as she ordered their drinks, smiling when she heard her girlfriend's raspy voice from behind her.

"You ladies need a hand?" the redhead asked, smiling at them both, Isla blushing again when Bea looked he way. Bea spotted it this time, and thought that it was strange. Allie had said that her colleague had a crush on her but she was sure that the blonde was just teasing her.

She really needed to get a grip before the redhead noticed. She liked Allie, the two of them got on well together, and she had no intention of making a move on Bea. She would never do that to her colleague, plus the redhead only had eyes for Allie anyway. Not that it mattered, she wasn't gay. But there was just something about Bea that made her heart race and the butterflies kick in. It wasn't a crush, surely she was too old for that. Or was she? Whatever it was she knew that it would pass, and she really hoped that it would hurry up before she made a complete arse of herself.

Arriving back at the booth, Allie slipped in beside her girlfriend, her hand resting on her leg as she sat down. She needed some form of contact, no matter how small. She had missed Bea, and really wished that they could just go home and be alone together. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy spending time with their friends, but after her meeting with Isla, knew that she would be busy for the next few weeks. They both knew that there would be times like these, and if nothing else, it made the time they did manage to spend together all the more special.

Isla only stayed for a couple of drinks, claiming that she had somewhere to be, although Allie suspected that she was feeling a little uncomfortable around Bea. She trusted her girlfriend, and found the whole thing quite amusing. But she was starting to see Isla as a friend, and knew that she would have to speak to her about it. They would be spending more time together and she didn't want her to feel awkward around Bea.

It was around ten when they got home after calling for a takeaway on the way back. Allie had taken the car so hadn't been drinking, and she was surprised that Bea appeared to have sobered up considerably in the past hour. She was on shift early the next morning so always took it steady the night before, not wanting to be hungover at work. She was too old for that, and just thinking about it was enough to make her feel a little queasy. They had left Franky and Boomer in the bar, the tattooed brunette foolishly matching Booms drink for drink. Bea wondered if she would ever learn, although part of her was convinced that there had been an ulterior motive for the impromptu piss up. With all the talk of the wedding Boomer had been feeling a little left out recently, and despite her not actually voicing her concerns, it was clear that Franky had picked up on it. And Bea suspected that's why they had really gone out.

She loved Booms, she was fiercely loyal and had a heart of gold, even if she could be a little bit slow on the uptake at times. When Franky had first introduced Bea to her she had been a little intimidated by the larger woman, but she quickly came to realise that she was a big sook at heart. Her friend hadn't had it easy, and was really insecure deep down. Her family didn't give a shit about her, always putting her down, and had favoured her younger sister Trina since they were kids. Booms always said it was because her younger sibling was the skinny one, but on the one occasion Bea had met her, found her to be a complete bitch. She had turned up at the bar after having an argument with Boomer over the phone. She had found out that Trina had been fooling around with her then boyfriend behind her back, and had taken it particularly badly. Her sister had gone to see her, and ended up trying to pin the blame on Booms, something that Franky took particularly badly. The tattooed brunette had seen the broken look on her friend's face, and had physically removed her from the bar, letting her know that if she didn't stay away from Boomer then she wouldn't be quite so nice the next time. She hadn't been back since.

Finishing off the takeaway, they sat on the sofa chatting for a while, letting the food settle, before heading up to bed. Allie filled her girlfriend in on her day at the studio. The guys would be back in Melbourne in a few days, and Isla wanted Allie to work with them on their first single. It was one of the songs that she had written for them, so her colleague thought it would be easier if she was there with them, in the beginning at least. Plus it would give her a chance to catch up with them and see how their gigs had been going. She had spoken to Ash briefly the previous week, but with everything going on, they had struggled to get the time to chat properly. Allie was super excited, both for them and at the thought of one of her songs potentially getting played on the radio. She was trying not to get her hopes up, knowing that it may not work out the way they all wanted it to. But 11:11 were a great band, and she had every faith in them. She just hoped that her song would do them justice.

The weekend arrived, along with Allie's brother and Bea's cousin, and to say it was hectic would be an understatement. Oscar and Mickey had arrived first, Allie picking them up from the airport and calling in at the station on the way to the hotel. Bea was working that day, but had managed to change her shift time so would be finishing at six. They were all meeting up later, but Oscar had wanted to surprise her, in the hope that he would catch her sleeping on the job. Something that he was adamant that all firefighters did for most of their shift. It was a standing joke between him and Bea, and despite knowing how dangerous his cousin's job could be, he couldn't resist winding her up.

Allie was a little apprehensive when they pulled up, noticing one or two of Kaz's crew in the appliance bay. The last thing she wanted was to bump into the older blonde, and for her to make a snide comment about her past in front of her girlfriend's family. The two people that needed to know, did. And as far as she was concerned it was nobody else's business. She knew they would look at her differently if they found out, and that it would end up affecting her relationship with Bea at some point. She just wished that there was a way for her to go back and erase her colourful past. It was just her luck that red watch would be on duty, although Bea had said that Proctor had been different with her lately. She was surprised when one of the crew, whose name she was sure was Mel, smiled at her, letting her know that Bea was in her office. Thanking her, she headed down the corridor, Oscar and Mickey following closely behind.

As they rounded the corner near the redhead's office, they came face to face with Kaz, Allie stopping dead in her tracks as she waited for the abuse to start. To her surprise, the older blonde asked how she was, introducing herself to Oscar and Mickey and offered to make them all a drink. Oscar and Mickey accepted, and not wanting to rock the boat, Allie did too, although she wasn't sure if she would actually drink it out of fear of what Proctor had put in it. She really didn't trust her. After Kaz disappeared into the mess room, Allie continued down the corridor, knocking briefly on the office door, entering when she heard her girlfriend call out.

It had been a strange shift, and Bea still had several hours to go. She had agreed to work over so she could get take the weekend off, wanting to spend time with her girlfriend and their families. The previous evening had been full on, and it felt like as soon as they got back to the station, they were called out again. The one consolation with that was that the hours flew by, and before she knew it, it was time for the shift change. Proctor had been unusually quiet during the morning briefing, and Bea was sure that she wasn't moving as well as usual. She knew that she needed to check in with her, make sure that there was nothing that could impact on her job. But before she had the chance, the siren sounded, and red watch headed out. Bea's presence wasn't required on this call, so she headed back to her office, deciding to catch up on some paperwork while she waited for them to return.

She was in the middle of an email to head office when Proctor poked her head around the door, having just returned from the call. Asking if she had five minutes for a chat, the redhead told her to take a seat while she finished what she was doing. After quickly typing out the rest of the email, she hit send before turning her attention to the woman opposite. She was surprised to see the blonde looking so nervous, her usual cocky tone visibly absent. "Is everything ok Kaz?" she asked

"I…err…Yeah, got a lot on my mind that's all. It's nothing I can't handle, don't worry" the blonde replied, although Bea wasn't convinced. She couldn't do it, there was too much at stake and she really needed to keep her job

"Well if there's anything I can help you with then just ask ok" Bea replied, hoping that whatever was going on with Proctor wouldn't affect her ability to do her job.

After going through a couple of the incident reports, Kaz excused herself and headed back to her crew, leaving a very confused Bea behind. Proctor wasn't herself, and whatever it was that was bothering her was clearly something major. She still didn't trust her, but would help her out if she could. When they were on duty every firefighter was her responsibility, regardless of her personal feelings towards them.

Bea wasn't convinced that she was ok, and was pretty sure there was more to it than what Proctor had told her, but she didn't want to pry. They were getting on better these days, but she doubted that they would ever be the best of friends. And she couldn't help but wonder what had caused the change in the blonde's attitude. She didn't have long to think about it, as another knock on the door came a few minutes later. Thinking it was probably Kaz again, she called for her to come in, hoping she would tell her what was really on her mind this time.

She was more than a little surprised to see her girlfriend walk in, followed by her cousin and his wife. She knew that Allie was picking them up from the airport, but with them all meeting up later, hadn't expected them to stop by. Not that she minded, it was always good to see them.

Kaz was frustrated. She had gone to see her boss with the intention of warning her about Harry, but had bottled it at the last minute. Feeing like she had let herself down as well as Bea, she hurried down the corridor, almost colliding with Allie as she rounded the corner. Looking up, she saw two others just behind the blonde. The guy looked familiar, but she couldn't figure out here she had seen him before. She knew she had to try and build bridges with Allie, especially if she wanted Smith to trust her, and the younger blonde seemed pleasant enough, if not a little wary. But she couldn't exactly blame her. Her behaviour had been nothing short of abysmal, and if the roles were reversed, she wasn't sure she would even be able to be in the same room as her, let alone speak.

After making small talk for a couple of minutes, she offered them a drink, needing an excuse to get away. Allie had introduced her to Bea's cousin Oscar, and his wife, and as she shook his hand, it came back to her where she had seen him before. He was the guy in the photos, the one that was handing an envelope to Allie through the car window. She had stumbled across them by accident that day, and after finding out about the younger blonde's previous occupation, had automatically jumped to conclusions. Seeing it as a way to get a dig in with Smith, she had taken photos of the exchange and sent them to her boss. She felt like the biggest idiot going, and that wasn't something that she took lightly. Harry had well and truly played her. And if all this blew up in her face, it could potentially ruin her career as well.

Smith clearly wasn't aware of her association with Harry, and she knew that things would be difficult around the station the minute she found out. There had to be a way to warn the redhead without actually admitting to her relationship with her ex-husband. She was seeing Harry again in a couple of weeks, and he had said that he wanted to talk to her about his plans the next time they met. Figuring that they were safe for the time being, she made the drinks and took them through to Bea's office before heading to her quarters to try and come up with a plan. There had to be a way for her to get out of this mess without losing everything.

Allie was on her way back home after dropping Oscar and Mikey off at the hotel when Oli called. She had offered to pick them up as well when she spoke to him he previous evening, and was just about to turn the car around when he told her that they were already at the hotel. After chatting for a while, and arranging t time to meet up for dinner, she ended the call, pulling up on the drive a couple of minutes later. Bea wouldn't be home for a few house, so after grabbing a quick bite to eat, she headed through into her studio to work on a song she had started a few days ago.

Arriving home, Bea headed up the stairs to take a shower before getting ready for dinner. Wandering back down an hour later, she followed the sound of the music, coming to a stop at the door to the kitchen. Leaning against the wall, she watched on as Allie danced along to the song on the radio, off in her own little world. Walking over, Bea placed a hand on her hip, the blonde leaning back into her as she moved to the music. As the song finished Allie turned around, wrapping her arms around the older woman's waist and pulling her in close, taking in the scent that was uniquely Bea. She loved it, and it made her feel so relaxed, so safe. Resting her head on the older woman's shoulder, she kissed her neck, smiling as she heard her girlfriend moan softly.

She continued to move to the music, her arms wrapped securely around her girlfriend as they danced together, her head buried in the older woman's neck. And when it got to a certain point in the song, she decided to sing to her. She had heard it on the radio a few days ago and the lyrics reminded her of Bea instantly.

 ** _My discotheque Juliet teenage dream  
I felt it in my chest when she looked at me  
I knew we were bound to be together_**

Pulling back slightly, Allie gazed into her eyes, seeing nothing but love there. Smiling at her girlfriend she continued to sing along

 ** _Deep in her eyes  
I think I see the future_**

"Think, jeez Allie…thanks" Bea joked, giggling when the blonde slapped her on the arse gently

"Sorry babe…I meant know"

"I should hope so" the redhead replied, kissing her softy

Breaking apart, she locked eyes with the redhead, her heart beating out of her chest as she continued

 ** _This woman is my destiny…_**

The rest of the words were muffled by Bea's kiss, the older woman holding her close, her fingers running through her hair as their tongues battled for dominance. Allie was unbelievably sweet, and she made her feel so special that it almost made her cry. Just when she thought that the blonde couldn't get any more perfect, she pulled it out of the bag yet again. She was such a stark contrast to Harry, and if suffering for all those years was what brought Allie to her, then she would do it all again in a heartbeat.

Isla had called Allie Saturday afternoon, while they were at the game. The blonde had nipped to the bathroom, leaving her phone with Bea when the call came through, and after checking the caller ID, she decided to answer it in case it was important. And it had been an interesting conversation. They only spoke for a few minutes, but the usually articulate Isla had stumbled over her words like a nervous schoolgirl, and Bea found it rather amusing. Her girlfriend had said again after their night out the previous week that she had a crush on her, but she didn't buy it for a second. Isla was surrounded by beautiful, successful artists, both male and female, day in day out, and there was no way that she would find someone like Bea remotely attractive.

Most days she struggled to see what Allie saw in her. There was the obvious age gap for a start, not to mention the truck load of hang-ups and insecurities that held her back, although this was happening less and less. And she was starting to get a little more adventurous, especially in the bedroom. The blonde was stunning, easily the most beautiful woman Bea had ever met. And it wasn't just a physical thing, Allie was the sweetest, kindest person, and everywhere she went she turned heads. The younger woman was adamant that she was right where she wanted to be though, and she had a way of making Bea feel like she was the only person in the room.

Passing on the message from Isla, they grabbed a drink from the mini bar before getting back to the game. It all went over Allie's head, and she had no idea what was going on out on the pitch, but she loved spending time with their families. It had only been a few months but it was good to see Oli again, especially after her run in with Sam in New York. She had called her brother after they got back home, filling him in on her impromptu reunion with their eldest sibling, if could even be called a reunion. He had apologised, feeling guilty that Sam had managed to track her down by snooping on his Facebook page, but Allie had dismissed it. As shitty as he had made her feel that night, after her talk with Bea, she felt like a huge weight had been lifted, and could honestly say that she no longer cared what either Sam or her father thought of her. It was the closure she needed, and she was much happier for it.

The mood was good after the game, despite the Wallabies getting their arse handed to them by the All Blacks, much to Oscar, Mickey and Bea's delight, and despite living in Australia for most of her life, it amused Allie just how patriotic her girlfriend really was. When she was around her family, her native accent was stronger too, and the blonde found it incredibly hot. Bea's voice was sexy as hell at the best of times, but holy fuck. They'd had another little wager before the game, although they had kept it clean this time. Whoever lost had to wait on the other for twenty four hours, and Bea was looking forward to having her own personal maid. She even thought about getting Allie a costume, but figured that would be taking it too far. Although she was pretty sure that her girlfriend would happily play dress-up if she asked.

They had all headed out afterwards, grabbing some food before hitting the bars. Allie had called Isla back after they had eaten, not wanting to forget after having too much to drink, and had been surprised when she asked her to be at the studio Monday morning. The artist that wanted to sample one of her songs had a change in schedule, meaning he was back in Melbourne earlier than planned, and wanted to bring their meeting forward. She had been expecting to be called in a couple of weeks' time, and the realisation suddenly hit her. In a couple of days she would be working with a real life artist, and she was shitting herself.

Bea had pulled her to one side after the call, concerned by her change in behaviour. And she had been great when Allie told her, letting the blonde know how incredibly talented she was, and that she was so proud of her, no matter what.

"He asked to work with you, just remember that Alliecat" the redhead said as she ran her fingers through her girlfriend's soft locks, kissing her gently before pulling her into a hug.

It hadn't lasted long, the others were keen to get to the bar and had teased them about their lack of restraint. Twelve months ago Bea would have been mortified, but she had come so far since then, and didn't even bat an eye. If they were going to get teased she may as well make it worth her while, taking the opportunity to Kiss Allie again before they headed into the bar.

It was just after two when they finally made it home, and both of them were a little worse for wear. They knew that the last round of shots were a bad idea, but Oscar had the biggest smile on his face when he arrived back at the table with the tray full of drinks that they didn't have the heart to refuse. They knew that they would suffer for it in the morning, but neither of them had anywhere to be. After brushing their teeth, they stumbled around the bedroom, eventually managing to get undressed, before collapsing down on the bed, gravitating towards one another instantly.

Bea was the first to wake the next morning, and the second she opened her eyes, she wished that she was still asleep. Her head was pounding and as soon as she moved, she felt a wave of nausea rush through her. Turning over slowly, she closed her eyes again, hoping to ease the pain slightly. Her movements must have woken Allie, and a few seconds later she felt the mattress rock as the blonde leapt out of bed and ran towards the en-suite.

Ten minutes later a very green looking Allie stumbled back towards the bed, her movements slow. She was clearly fairing worse that Bea, and out of sympathy for her girlfriend, the older woman got up and headed downstairs, coming back a few minutes later with two glasses of cold water and some painkillers. After taking the pills and drinking the water they went back to bed, both of them managing to get another couple of hours of sleep.

Bea felt a lot better when she woke for the second time, although Allie was still suffering. After convincing the blonde that a shower would make her feel better, she turned the water on and helped her girlfriend get undressed. Pulling her t shirt over her head, she slipped in behind the blonde before grabbing the shampoo bottle. Massaging Allie's scalp as she washed her hair, she let her mind wander to the first time she did this.

The way Allie's breathing had hitched when she ran her fingers through her hair the first time she cut it had sent a shiver down her spine. She was really confused by the way her body had reacted to the blonde back then, having never experienced anything like it before. She had done this hundreds of times before, but had never enjoyed running her fingers through someone's hair like she had Allie's. And the way the blonde's eyes had raked over her body when she took her shirt off after she had soaked herself with the shower took her breath away. No one had ever looked at her like that, and it had shaken her to the core.

She hasn't planned on inviting her to the bar that night either. It had been a spur for the moment decision, and it had turned out to be one of her better ones. She knew that she was taking a huge risk letting Allie in, but she couldn't stop herself even if she had wanted to. And even back then, she didn't. At the time Bea wasn't sure exactly what it was that she was feeling, but the one thing she was sure of was that she wanted Allie in her life.

She was loving the feel of the older woman's fingers running through her hair, and could feel the tension in her body slipping away. They had showered together many times, usually resulting in a happy ending for one, or both of them. But it was different today. Bea was taking care of her, and it was more about comfort than anything. Not that having the redhead's naked body pressed up against her wasn't causing the all too familiar feelings to stir up.

Finishing their shower, they got dressed, deciding to take a walk in a bid to clear their heads. Bea had suggested going to the beach, but with the amount of alcohol she consumed the previous night, didn't want to risk driving. Calling a taxi they headed to one of the local beaches, neither one of them fancying a long car journey.

They spent a couple of hours walking along the sand, stopping every now and then to sit and watch the waves, their arms wrapped tightly around each other. Regan had called just after they arrived at the beach, letting them know that they were back in Sydney, and Oli wasn't feeling great. She practically had to drag him to the airport, and was thankful that the flight was only short. Luckily he had waited until they were firmly back on the ground before racing to the nearest bathroom to throw up. Something that Regan would take great pleasure in teasing him about for weeks to come.

They arrived home a few hours later, both of them feeling better for getting some fresh air. Allie hadn't eaten all day, her stomach churning every time she thought about food, but after blowing the cobwebs away at the beach, she was starting to feel hungry. Neither of them wanted anything fancy, and the blonde eventually decided on grilled cheese. They headed up to bed a couple of hours later, once Allie was happy that her dinner wouldn't be making an appearance any time soon. Bea was on shift the following day, and Allie was back at the studio in the morning, and working at the bar in the evening, so they wanted to get an early night.

The next couple of weeks were looking pretty busy, and the redhead was hoping they would be able to get a couple of days off together soon. She had received an email from the jewellers letting her know that there had been a slight delay, but the ring would be ready the following Monday. She knew that Liz wouldn't be a problem, and would happily give Allie a few days off, and she was hoping that she could get to speak to Isla without her girlfriend finding out. She needed to try and clear her diary on the quiet, as she wanted to take Allie away for a couple of days so there would be no interruptions. She was nervous enough about the proposal as it was, and really hoped that it was what her girlfriend wanted too. She just really hoped that she hadn't misread the signs

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

 _A/N: I'm still feeling a little out of sorts following the start of S5, and Dan's message to everyone the other day broke me a little. I kind of feel like I've gone back to stage one of the grieving process again…and I miss Bea. :(_

 _On a more positive note, it was really sweet of her to acknowledge everyone…and gin sales in my area are through the roof yet again!_

 _The lyrics are taken from 'Shut up and Dance' by Walk the Moon (for anyone who was at Dan's M &G last month). _


	67. Chapter 67

Allie was exhausted, but it had been a productive week. The meeting on Monday morning had gone well, and she had spent a few days working with the guy. She had been a little bit apprehensive when he said that he wanted to change the arrangement of the song, and she hadn't realised that he was actually a DJ and producer, not a singer. He had used is real name and it wasn't until she saw him that she realised who he actually was. Deciding that she may as well hear him out, she was pleasantly surprised when he played the demo to her. The vocals had been covered by a friend of his for the purpose of the sample, but he was keen for Allie to be on the track, if it was something that she would be interested in. When he had spoken to Isla initially, she had warned him that the blonde was more interested in writing than performing, but he had asked for her anyway. Her tone was perfect for what he had in mind, and she was one hell of a singer.

She had finished laying down the main part of her vocals in a couple of days, and was waiting to hear the finished track before committing to it fully. If she wasn't completely happy with it, then they would need to rework it until she was. That was the condition that she had laid down, otherwise she wouldn't allow him to sample the track, or use her vocals. Isla had tried to talk her out of it, saying that he could walk away at any time, but she didn't care. She had nothing to lose, and refused to compromise on her work for the sake of a few dollars. She had managed so far, and would continue to do so if all this came to nothing. She had lost herself so many times over the years, but that was her old life. She was a different person now, and staying true to herself was more important than any amount of success.

A few days later Allie received another call from Isla. She was just about to start her shift at the bar when the call came through, and not wanting to be late for work, had to keep it brief. They guys would be at the studio in a couple of days, and she wanted Allie there with them. They had a very short window of opportunity to get their first single recorded before they headed back out on their mini tour, and as Allie wrote the song, Isla thought it would help if she was there to help oversee things. She had already agreed to help, but wasn't expecting it to happen at the same time as her other track. She was already struggling to balance everything, and had hardly seen her girlfriend since the weekend, but knew that she couldn't let them down. She knew that it would only be for a week or two, but would need to speak to Bea, make sure that they set aside some time together just the two of them. The last thing she wanted was for her relationship to suffer, or for the redhead to think that she wasn't still her number one priority.

Shayne had offered to pick up a few of Allie's shifts at the bar after seeing how tired she had looked that evening, and she was really grateful to him for doing that for her. She knew that he didn't mind, and that the extra cash would help, but she still felt like she was putting on him, and letting Liz and boomer down by not fulfilling her responsibilities. They had taken a big risk hiring her in the first place, and she hated to think that she was letting them down in any way.

Bea had been on shift that night, and Allie was back at the studio early the next morning. The redhead was sound asleep beside her when she woke up, and not wanting to disturb her, had slowly climbed out of bed and crept into the bathroom to take a shower. After getting dressed, she wandered back through into the bedroom and over to the bed. Bea had rolled over and was now laying on her back. She looked tired, but so beautiful, and all Allie wanted to do was curl up in her arms. But she was an adult, and sometimes life got in the way. Grabbing a piece of paper she wrote her a little note, telling her that she loved her. Leaning forward, she placed a soft kiss on the redhead's perfect lips before heading out for the day. Hopefully she wouldn't be too late finishing, and they could spend a bit of time together that evening.

Bea woke up later that morning, finding Allie's side of the bed empty. She knew that she had to go to the studio again, but missed her terribly. It had only been a week and she was having serious withdrawals. She hadn't said anything to the blonde, not wanting to add to the pressure that she was already under, but she was worried about her. She looked exhausted, and Bea was sure that she wasn't eating properly. She was still so beautiful, but she had definitely lost weight. She had felt it when she got into bed that morning and wrapped her arms around the younger woman. Hopefully Allie wouldn't be home too late, and they could have dinner together. At least that way she would know that her girlfriend had eaten a proper meal.

It hadn't worked out as either of them had wanted, and it had been late by the time Allie had finally arrived home. She had told Isla that she wouldn't be at the studio the following day. She had a shift at the bar in the afternoon, and was determined to get a few hours with her girlfriend before it started. Plus she needed a break. She was jumping between the band and her track, and her head was in a spin. A day away from it all would help her to focus, and the next few days were going to be even crazier than before.

Bea was in bed asleep by the time she got home, and after taking a quick shower, she slipped under the covers, the older woman puling her in close and kissing her exposed shoulder. Turning over, she brushed a curl from the redhead's face before leaning forward and kissing her. It started off slow and gentle, but quickly became heated, Allie's fingers tangling in the older woman's hair as she held her close. Breaking apart after a few minutes, she stroked her cheek as she spoke. "I'm sorry baby, I really wanted to spend the evening with you but things took longer than expected. I'll make it up to you, I promise"

"You don't need to, I'm just happy that you're here with me now" Bea replied, as she gazed into her girlfriend's ocean blue eyes. Leaning forward, she kissed her again, her fingers stroking over her collarbone. "God I've missed this" she added as she pulled back, smiling at the blonde beside her. She had missed her like crazy, but was happy to have her there beside her, where she belonged

"Me too babe. And I'm not going over to the studio tomorrow so we can stay in bed all morning"

"I've got a meeting at head office at nine sweetheart, I told you about it the other day"

"Fuck, I'd forgotten about that"

"I'm sorry Alliecat"

"It's not your fault, I'm the one that's all over the place at the minute"

"Believe me when I say that I'd rather be here with you than stuck in a dull meeting listening to some boring fucker ramble on about nothing"

"We'll just have to make the most of the time we've got then won't we…" Allie replied, rolling over so she was half laid on the redhead, her right hand moving down the older woman's body, her left hand still tangled up in her wild curls.

"And what exactly did you have in mind?" Bea asked seductively, flipping them over so she was straddling the blonde. Kissing her way down her girlfriend's body, she settled between her legs, placing Allie's right leg over her shoulder as she kissed and nipped at the inside of her thigh. Smiling when she heard a low moan escape her girlfriend's lips as her hand found its way back into her hair, guiding her to where she needed her the most.

The next morning Allie got up with her girlfriend, heading downstairs to make them some breakfast while the redhead took a shower. Bea had told her to stay in bed, knowing how tired she was, but she wanted to spend as much time with the older woman as possible. It had been late when they had finally gotten to sleep, having spent a couple of hours getting reacquainted with one another. And she would probably end up going back to bed for a few hours after Bea had gone to work, but while she was there, Allie wanted to be by her side.

They ate breakfast together, Allie bringing her chair so close to the redhead's that she was practically sitting in her lap. She had made Bea's favourite, blueberry pancakes, and eating them with one hand was proving to be difficult. But there was no way that she was moving her other hand that was currently resting on her girlfriend's thigh, even if it would make things easier. Bea had found it hilarious, and had cut her food up for her in the end, so she could at least eat something.

After they had finished eating, Bea stood up, knowing that if she didn't get going that she was going to be late. She didn't want to leave Allie, but couldn't think of a good enough excuse to get out of the meeting, especially at such short notice. Pulling the blonde to her feet, she wrapped her arms around her, kissing up her neck and along her jaw, before capturing her lips, stepping back when she felt Allie's hands start to wander under her shirt.

"Time out, I need to go" she said, before kissing her again. Allies lips were addictive, and she had to force herself to pull back for the second time. She could happily stay there all day just kissing the blonde.

"I love you" Allie said as the redhead walked towards the door

"I love you too Alliecat. Get some rest and I'll call you later ok" Bea replied, running back to her for one more kiss before heading out.

Debbie was coming home that afternoon, and would be staying for a few days. She had a couple of weeks off from university but was going away with Shayne for a week in the middle of her break. They had hardly seen each other since the last time she was back home, and he had been working extra hours at the bar so he could afford to take her on holiday for a few days. Debbie was already home by the time Bea got back from her meeting, which had dragged on longer than necessary, as usual. It was the part of the job that she hated the most, and after the first three hours, she was starting to question her decision to apply for promotion in the first place. She would take running into a burning building over this any day.

She arrived home to find her daughter in the kitchen cooking dinner. It was nice to come home to someone, but it made her miss Allie all the more. They had been lucky before, and had managed to spend more time together than most working couples, but they had gone from one extreme to the other. She was looking forward to spending some time with Debbie though, and was happy to have her home for a while. They caught up over dinner, the young brunette recounting some of the tamer stories from her nights out with her fellow students, along with how her studies were going. She had brought her guitar home in the hope that she could spend a bit of time with Allie, but Bea told her that it might not be possible this time due to the blonde's hectic schedule.

Debbie could tell that her mum was missing the blonde, and suggested that they go to the bar for a few drinks, claiming that she wanted to see Shayne, who was also working that evening. Bea had told her to call one of her friends, thinking the young brunette would rather spend time out with them that her, but Debbie had insisted. She would be seeing Shayne the following day, and really wanted to spend some time with the blonde, even if she was working. Allie was surprised when her girlfriend walked into the bar that night, closely followed by Debbie. She had completely forgotten that she was coming home, not that she wasn't happy to see her.

Bea was working the next day, and Allie was needed at the studio again. Debbie had been asking questions the previous evening, keen to find out what it was like to be in a real studio. She had called Isla from the staff room after she had finished her shift at the bar, wanting to see if it would be ok for Deb to go in with her the next morning. She wanted to spend some time with the young brunette, and figured that this would be a good compromise, plus she was sure that she would love to see how everything worked behind the scenes.

Debbie was still in bed when she got up, and after taking a quick shower, Allie knocked on her door, receiving a loud groan in response. Just like hr mum, Allie thought as she smiled to herself. She had gotten the same response from Bea on more than one occasion when she tried to get her out of bed on her day off, and it was completely adorable. Knocking again, she opened the door slowly, poking her head around it, laughing at the pout on Debbie's sleepy face.

"Go away, it's too early" the young brunette mumbled as she tried to bury herself under the covers again

"Come on, get your lazy arse out of bed. It'll be worth it, I promise"

"Will there be food involved?" Debbie asked, her head poking out from under the duvet, her hair a mass of wild curls

"If that's what it takes to get you up then yes, I'll by you breakfast. But you need to get a move on, we need to leave in forty minutes" Allie replied before heading downstairs to put both their guitars in the boot of the car.

Debbie was a little less grumpy after she had eaten, and Allie had planned on taking her out for breakfast, even before she used it as a bargaining tool. There was no way that she would subject anyone else to the wrath of a hungry teenager. The young brunette had managed to polish off her breakfast, as well as half of Allie's in record time, so they were a little early arriving at the studio. Isla had given her an access card so she could come and go as she pleased, and she had just finished giving Debbie a whistle stop tour when the other woman arrived. Allie was happy that Isla had agreed to let Debbie come in with her for a few hours. She loved spending time with her, and she was clearly quite taken with everything at the studio.

She loved watching Allie work, and knowing how few people actually got to experience this made it all the more special. After snapping a couple of pictures and sending them through to her mum, she went back to watching the blonde. One of the tech guys had been showing her what all the different buttons and dials were for on the desk, and she was overwhelmed by the complexity of it all.

They took a break late morning, and while Allie had been in the sound booth, Isla had brought Debbie's guitar in from the blonde's car. After grabbing a drink, Allie led the young brunette into another room, finding both their guitars and a microphone already set up. They messed around for a while, before the blonde suggested that they play something together. After deciding on a song they both knew, they ran through it a couple of times before Allie asked the young brunette to play while she sang the lyrics. Giving a subtle nod in the direction of the screen across the room, she told Debbie to start playing. She was getting really good, and Allie was so proud of her.

After they had finished they headed back to the mess room. Debbie was meeting her friends in the city so would have to leave soon, but had loved spending the morning with Allie. Before she left, the blonde took her back into the recording studio, pressing a few buttons on the desk before the song they had just covered started playing through the speakers.

"Is that…"

"Yeah, it's us. Sorry I didn't tell you we were recording, I figured that you'd be less nervous if you didn't know"

"We sound really good, and I actually sound like I can play. What did you do to it?"

"Nothing, it hasn't even been edited yet. I need to clean it up a bit but once I've done it's all yours, if you want it that is"

Throwing her arms around the blonde, Debbie hugged her tight. "Of course I do, thank you. This is so cool, my friends are going to be so jealous"

"Yeah well, only the best for you"

"You're the best. I love you"

"Love you too kiddo, now get out of here, you don't want to be late" Allie replied, kissing Debbie on the cheek before pulling back. Waving to her as she left, she turned and headed back to work.

The next few days passed in the same way, and Allie was glad that Debbie had been home for a while. At least Bea had someone around the house, although she knew that it should be her. They had finished laying down the vocals for 11:11's first single and they were sounding great. It had only been about ten days, but between her shifts at the bar, organising the open mic nights, and spending time at the studio, she was running on empty. And to make matters worse she had been really late home the previous evening. They had hardly seen each other since the weekend of the rugby game. Whenever Bea was on shift, Allie was off, and vice versa. And the extra hours the blonde had been putting in at the studio were making a bad situation worse. She was only needed for another couple of days, then she would take some time out and spoil her girlfriend. She deserved the best, and Allie hated that she wasn't giving her that right now. Not that Bea had complained. She got that it was only temporary, and she felt so lucky that her girlfriend was so understanding, even after she had screwed up the previous evening.

She had promised the redhead that she would be home no later than seven so they could sit down and eat dinner together, something they hadn't done in what felt like forever. But they had to get the track finished by the end of the day, as the guy she was working with had to fly over to Las Vegas to start a residency at one of the big clubs over there. It had been full on all day, and she had completely lost track of time. It had been almost midnight when she finally arrived home. She was happy that she had managed to lay down the finishing touches to her vocals, and it sounded great, but it wasn't until she took a bathroom break and checked her phone that she realised how late it was, and that she had three missed calls and a message from Bea. There was nothing else left for her to do at the studio, so after saying goodnight to everyone, she jumped in the car and raced home, hoping that the redhead wasn't too pissed off with her.

Parking up, she headed inside, finding the house in darkness. Flicking the light on, she wandered through into the kitchen, finding an empty wine bottle on the counter, a single glass sitting beside it. That definitely wasn't a good sign, especially with her girlfriend being on duty the following morning. Bea rarely drank wine, and when she did it was never more than a glass or two, the older woman preferring beer or spirits. Crossing the room, spotted that the lamp was still on in the dining room, and that's when she noticed it.

The table was still set, and the once lit candle sat half melted in the centre, taunting her. Bea had obviously gone to a lot of effort to make dinner special, and she had ruined it. She felt awful, and hurting her was something that she never wanted to do. She needed to make it up to her, and find a way to manage her time better. She was loving working at the studio, and felt like she was making something of her life for the first time, but if it was going to be to the detriment of her relationship then she didn't want it. Bea was her number one priority, despite her behaviour over the past couple of weeks.

She had some major grovelling to do, but if it would get her back into her girlfriend's good books then she would do anything. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, she headed up the stairs, creeping through the bedroom, finally putting a light on once she was safely in the en-suite. The last thing she wanted to do was wake Bea up, and after brushing her teeth she got undressed. Opening the door slightly, she got her bearings before flicking the light off again and climbed into bed. Moving closer to the older woman, she draped her arm over her, her hand resting gently on her hip. She needed to be close to Bea, she made her feel safe and relaxed, and on the nights the redhead was at the station, she always found it hard to sleep.

Bea was annoyed. Not because Allie was late, but she could have at least called. The redhead knew all about getting held up at work, and it happened to her at least once a week. But since getting together with Allie, she always tried to let her know if she was running late. It wasn't always possible, and if she was in the middle of tackling a fire, or making a rescue, then she had to wait. But she would send her girlfriend a message as soon as possible, not wanting her to worry.

She had tried calling Allie a few times, but she hadn't picked up, so had resorted to sending her a message letting her know that she was going to bed. She was working again the following morning, and had stayed up until eleven waiting for the blonde, but was worn out. She wasn't stupid, and knew that they would have weeks where they didn't see much of one another, especially with Allie trying to establish a career in music. But it didn't make it suck any less.

After lying awake for what felt like an eternity, she must have dozed off, as the next thing she remembered was feeling the bed dip slightly as Allie climbed in behind her, the blonde's arm wrapping around her as she snuggled in close behind her. Grabbing her girlfriend's hand, Bea brought it up to her lips, placing a soft kiss on her palm before holding it close to her chest. She could feel Allie moving slightly, as though she was trying to get closer to her, and was surprised when she heard her speak quietly.

"I'm so sorry" Allie whispered. She felt terrible, and couldn't believe that she had let Bea down like that

"It's ok Alliecat, go to sleep" the redhead replied. She was still a little hurt that Allie had forgotten about her, but didn't have the energy to get into it. She had to be up again in less than six hours, and really needed to get some sleep.

The next couple of days followed a similar pattern, yet again, and both of them were starting to feel the strain. Debbie and Shayne had gone away for a few days, and with Allie being either at the bar or the studio, the house felt empty again. Bea was trying to be supportive, and knew that her girlfriend hated it as much as she did, but it was hard. Her insecurities were kicking in again, and she was starting to worry that she was holding the blonde back. Allie had played her the track that she had recorded, and although it was nothing like her usual stuff, she sounded incredible. She could go so far, and Bea couldn't help but feel like it was her fault that Allie had turned down the record deal with the guys. They had been over at the bar the night she went over with Debbie, and they had been singing her girlfriend's praises. They were really excited about heading back out on tour, and were laughing and joking with the blonde about what she was missing out on. Bea knew that they didn't mean anything by it, but that didn't stop her from thinking that they were right.

Allie had been feeling a little off for a couple of days, but put it down to her busy schedule, and lack of sleep. She had been training Shayne up, having already spoken to Liz about him taking over the running of the open mic nights. With her shifts at the bar, and the extra hours she had been putting in at the studio, she was struggling. Things had been a little fraught between her and Bea for the past few days as well, and she knew that it was her fault. She had cleared her diary for a few hours, wanting to spend the morning with her girlfriend, but when the redhead had got stuck on a shout, she had flipped. It wasn't her fault, and despite the utter chaos around her, had taken the time to send her a message letting her know that it was unlikely that she would make it home before lunch. Allie was working that afternoon, and had been looking forward to having a few hours with the older woman, just the two of them.

Bea still wasn't home by the time she had to leave for work, which only added to her frustrations. She knew that it was her commitments that had kept them apart, but she really missed her girlfriend, and just wanted to be wrapped up in her arms. She put her sudden neediness down to feeling unwell, and loved nothing more than when the older woman played nurse and took care of her. Giving herself a talking to, she headed out of the staff room and into the bar to start her shift, hoping that she would start to feel better soon. As her shift went on her headache was getting worse, and she was starting to feel a little sick. She had taken some painkillers but they didn't seem to be working, and all she wanted to do was lie down in a quiet room. Liz had been asking her if she was ok for the past hour, and not wanting to let her down, Allie had told her that she was fine, and not to worry, but it was obvious that the older blonde wasn't buying it.

The younger blonde looked terrible, and Liz knew she was lying when she said she was ok. She knew how much Allie hated feeling like she was letting people down, and had been pushing herself too hard recently as a result of this. Grabbing a glass, she poured her some juice, stopping to answer the phone briefly before handing it to the blonde and telling her to drink up. She had hoped that the sugar would give her an energy boost, but fifteen minutes later Allie looked worse than before. Kim had just finished her shift and although it wasn't overly busy, Liz couldn't manage on her own for long. Making a quick call to Boomer to see if she could come in, she headed into the back quickly, grabbing one of the keys to the flat before heading back through to the bar. Handing Allie the key, she told her to go upstairs and lie down for a while.

Allie had tried to protest, not wanting to leave Liz on her own. Kim had shot off like a rocket as soon as her shift had ended, and while it wasn't overly busy, it was too much for one person to handle. Seeing that Allie was being stubborn, Franky had offered to help Liz out until Boomer arrived, ushering the blonde towards the door to the back corridor before heading around the other side of the bar. She was waiting for Bridget to arrive so it would be a good way to pass the time. She had never done this before, but knew her drinks pretty well, and it would only be for around half an hour, so what could possibly go wrong.

Bea was planning on going over to the bar that evening, wanting to spend some time with her girlfriend, even if she would be working. She had spoken to Franky on the phone, knowing that she was already there, but had asked her not to say anything to the blonde as she wanted to surprise her. Her girlfriend was due to finish at nine, so she had set the table in preparation, and was planning on picking up a takeaway on the way home. They had the house to themselves, and she intended to make the most of it.

Her shift the previous day had been a hard one, the final call coming in at around half three that morning. They had been stuck there for hours, and even when the relief crew arrived, there was still so much to deal with that they couldn't just pack up their gear and leave. It wouldn't have bothered her at any other time, but she knew how hard it had been for Allie to get a few hours off, and she felt terrible for letting her down. She was worried about the blonde. She was clearly exhausted, and if she was going to continue to put these kind of hours in at the studio, then she really needed to think about quitting her job at the bar. She knew that her girlfriend was grateful that Liz had given her a chance, and she suspected that was the reason that she refused to miss a shift.

Shayne had approached Bea the previous week, asking if the blonde was ok. He had noticed how tired she was looking and despite being told several times by Allie that she was fine, he want buying it. He had suggested that he ask Allie if she would mind him taking a few of her shifts, as he needed the money. The extra cash would come in handy, and if he could use that as an excuse then the blonde would be none the wiser. He really was a sweet kid, and she could see why Debbie was so fond of him. And if it meant that her girlfriend would have some time to relax then everyone was a winner.

She was finishing off her latest sketch when her mobile rang, Liz's name flashing up on the screen. Bea's thoughts immediately went to Allie, and they had been right to do so, her friend letting her know that Allie wasn't feeling well. Liz told her that she had sent her up to the flat for a lie down, and had arranged cover for the rest of her shift, but didn't think that she was safe to drive herself home.

After letting Liz know that she would be straight over, she called a taxi, and quickly changed her clothes before heading over to the bar. Allie had taken the car and, she didn't want to have to leave her bike outside on the street all night. Plus if the blonde wasn't feeling well, then it wouldn't be safe for her to ride on the back of it anyway. She arrived ten minutes later, Liz telling her to go straight up to the flat. Both Boomer and Bridget had arrived just before Bea, and Franky was back around the right side of the bar, vowing never to do that again. She had thought that it would have been easy, but there were so many different drinks to remember. What was wrong with a good old beer anyway, why did everyone insist on drinking all that fancy shit? She blamed Novak, and her fancy cocktail making skills.

Racing through into the back, Bea took the stairs two at a time, hoping that the blonde was ok. Allie had been pushing herself far too hard recently, and it was only a matter of time before it all caught up with her. She just hoped that her girlfriend would agree to take a few days off to recuperate after this. She was worried about her, and she hadn't been herself for the past few days. As she got to the top of the stairs, she heard noises coming from inside the flat. Opening the door, she looked across the room, taking in the sight before her as she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N: Sorry, I know the timing of this isn't great, especially with all the madness that is S5. I'm pretty sure this show is going to break me!_

 _But please be assured that I would never be as cruel as the WW writers… :)_


	68. Chapter 68

As soon as she entered the flat, Allie headed straight over to the bed, collapsing down on it. Just walking up the stairs had taken so much effort and she felt physically drained. Her head was pounding and her vision was slightly blurred. She had never felt like this with a headache before, and wondered if she was starting to suffer with migraines, or if it was just the exhaustion finally catching up with her. Either way, she needed Bea, and wanted to go home.

She wasn't sure how long she had been lying there, but she was pretty sure that she could hear someone coming up the stairs and assumed that it was her girlfriend. Liz had told her when she gave her the key that she would call Bea, and get her to come over. She tried calling out to the redhead as she heard the door open, but her speech was slurred. She hadn't had any alcohol at all, so couldn't understand it. Surely a headache wouldn't affect her like this? Turning to face the door, she called Bea's name again, only it wasn't her girlfriend walking in, it was Kim. And she had a smug grin on her face. Allie tried to sit up, but she was struggling. She managed to lift herself up slightly, but flopped back down on the bed almost instantly. Her body felt like lead and she could barely lift her arms. She tried to yell out hoping that Bea had arrived or, Liz was nearby and would come and check in on her, but she could barely form a word let alone string any kind of sentence together.

Glancing over at Kim, Allie knew by the look on her face that she was in trouble. Especially when she saw her take a syringe out of her pocket, along with a cord, and place them down on the table. She tried to move again, but all she managed to do was roll over onto her side. This only made the situation worse as she couldn't see the other woman any more. She was pretty sure that the needle was meant for her, and she just hoped that whatever Kim was planning, she wouldn't hurt Bea. Allie still didn't understand what this was all about, and had no idea what she had done to make the raven haired woman hate her so much, and depending on what was in the syringe, she may never know.

It had all been too easy, the opportunity literally dropping into Kim's lap after months of failed attempts. And the timing couldn't have been better. She'd had a call from Tina Mercado the previous evening, the other woman telling her in no uncertain terms that unless she came up with the goods in the next two days that a prison sentence would be the least of her worries. And that by the time she was done with her she would be begging to be arrested. She knew that the best way to make sure the blonde was compliant was to drug her, and while she wasn't overly keen on the idea, it was the only way. With Allie not feeling well anyway no one would suspect anything, and when Liz had stepped away briefly to take a phone call, she had seized the opportunity and slipped the roofies into the juice.

It was a waiting game after that, and all she had to do was hide out in the staff room until they took hold. She had heard Franky on the phone to Smith, so knew that the redhead would be at the bar at some point, and ideally she wanted it to be Bea that caught them. But she couldn't afford to be picky, and as long as they got caught by someone, then it didn't really matter who it was. Anyone would do. She had never killed anyone before either, and the thought of what she was about to do made her blood run cold. She wasn't sure when it had gone from trying to split them up, to getting rid of Allie Novak permanently, and it was the last thing she ever expected to be doing. But it was all about self-preservation. Her or Allie, and she didn't have a choice. She just had to make sure that they couldn't link it back to her, and covering her tracks was the most important thing.

But when Liz called Bea and asked her to come over, Kim knew that it was game on. She loitered in the staff room for about ten minutes before heading up the stairs and into the flat. Allie was flat out on the bed, and the drugs had clearly taken hold. Everything was falling into place nicely, and for the first time in months she was starting to believe that she really did have a way out of the mess that she'd found herself in.

Slipping a glove on, she removed the heroine filled syringe and cord from her pocket before placing them down on the table. Leaning against the sofa, she watched on as the blonde slipped further and further into the grasp of the drugs. It only took a few minutes, and in order to achieve the maximum affect, Kim needed it to look like Allie was a willing participant. But if she waited much longer, she would be unconscious. After taking her own shirt off, as well as the glove, she grabbed the blonde's legs. Pulling her further down the bed, she removed her jeans and underwear in the process before dropping to her knees. The timing couldn't be more perfect, and as she positioned herself between the blonde's legs, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

All Allie could think about was Bea. How she may never get to look into her eyes again, never kiss those perfect lips, or tell her that she loved her more than life itself. Her entire body felt like a dead weight, but she continued to struggle, determined not to go down without a fight. Kim was standing over her now, tugging at her shirt. She tried to push her away, but could barely move, her vision becoming more and more blurry as the minutes passed. This wasn't just a headache, she had been drugged, and she knew exactly who as behind it. Kim's hands were all over her, grabbing at her clothing, and as she tried to pull away, her hands were placed in the other woman's hair. She could feel her hot breath against her thigh, but couldn't move away. As she tried to call out again, she thought she heard Bea's voice. She could see a shadow across the room, but couldn't make out what it was. She heard what sounded like a cry from the other side of the room, and then everything went black.

She felt like she was floating, her body had a lightness to it that she'd never felt before. She could see Bea in front of her. She was reaching out to her but they were too far apart. As Allie tried to walk towards her girlfriend, she felt a strange force pulling her back. Trying again, she saw the smile on Bea's face fade, replaced with a look of anguish. Using all her energy, she managed to take a step forward as tears started to fall from the redhead's eyes. Two more steps and she could hold her in her arms, but as she got closer the image started to fade, before Bea disappeared completely. She tried to scream but nothing came out. She could hear voices but none of them were the one that she longed to hear.

Grabbing Allie's hands, Kim placed them in her hair, the blonde groaning and thrashing around on the bed in a bid to get away only making it all the more believable. As she heard the door opening, she buried her head between Allie's legs, her tongue swiping over the blonde's clit as she heard someone cry out. Jumping back, she stood up, a fake look of shock on her face as she watched the light in Bea's eyes go out before she turned and ran, slamming the door behind her. That was the easy part done, now all she had to do was finish Novak off, and get the hell out of there before she got caught. It would be Smith's word against hers, and she really didn't think that the redhead would want everyone to know that her precious girlfriend had returned to her old ways.

Bea couldn't breathe, she felt sick. How could Allie do that to her after everything they had been through. All those times she had denied that there was anything going on. She had punched Kim for hassling Allie, thinking her constant harassment was upsetting the blonde. Had she been fucking her all along? Did their relationship really mean so little to the blonde that she would throw it away like that? Or maybe it had all been one big joke to her. Did she have her pegged as an easy target right from the start, or was it a more recent development? All these thoughts were running through her head as she raced down the stairs, almost colliding with Franky and Bridget.

Nothing made sense, and her head was in a tailspin. The only thing she knew was that she needed to get as far away from there as quickly as possible. Harry had been right all along, she was worthless, ugly, and no one would ever want her. She had been a fool to believe that someone like Allie could ever love her. She didn't stop when Franky called out, and knew that her friend was following her, but she didn't care. Racing out of the side door and into the street, she ran as fast as she could.

This really was going perfectly. Standing up, she threw her shirt on quickly before grabbing the syringe and making her way back over to Allie. Tying the cord around her left arm, she flicked the plastic before grabbing Allie's wrist. She was just about to insert the needle in her arm when the door opened again, and Doyle's girlfriend walked in.

Kim hadn't been expecting anyone else to walk in so soon after Bea had left, so was startled when she heard the door opening, and movement behind her. Dropping the syringe down on the bed, she turned and ran, pushing Bridget to the floor as she passed, before racing down the stairs, out of the door and onto the street.

Bridget had gone straight up to the flat to check on Allie when Franky had taken off after Bea. Liz had told her that the young blonde had been feeling unwell, and she had offered to go and check on her. But the last thing she expected to find was a half-naked Allie lying on the bed, and Kim Chang leaning over her, just about to insert a needle into the blonde's arm.

Picking herself up, Bridget ignored the pain in her head and raced over to the bed. Calling Allie's name, she became worried when she received no response. Checking for a pulse, she was happy to find one, although it was rather weak. Grabbing her phone she called for an ambulance before putting another call in to her brother, asking him to send someone over quickly. Making sure her airways were clear, she held Allie's hand, talking to her as she waited for the ambulance to arrive. The younger blonde started to stir slightly as she spoke, although her eyes only fluttered open briefly, before closing again.

While Bridget was taking care of Allie, Franky was chasing Bea down the street, but knew that it was a lost cause. She couldn't keep up with her at the best of times, and when she was determined to get away, didn't have a hope in hell's chance. The woman was a machine. Taking a few seconds to catch her breath, she turned and headed back to the bar to talk to Allie, hoping she could shed some light on why Red was so upset. She knew by the look on the redhead's face as she had come running down the stairs that whatever had happened, wouldn't be good. She liked the blonde, but if she had done anything to hurt Bea, she would kick her arse.

By the time the ambulance arrived, Franky was back, but unfortunately Bea was nowhere in sight. Bridget could see how it looked bad, but Allie clearly had no control over the situation she was in, and could hardly move. She had seen enough drug related incidents in her job, and despite what she had found on Allie the first time she met her, genuinely believed that she hadn't take whatever was in her system willingly. She was so in love with Bea, and there was no way that she would do anything to jeopardise that. Allie's lack of response was worrying her and she insisted on going with her to the hospital, not wanting her to be alone when she did finally wake up.

Franky offered to stay behind and speak to the police, not that she had seen anything. Bridget had briefly filled them in on what she saw, pointing out that Kim was about to inject Allie when she walked into the flat, before leaving them, and her fiancé to it. They would need to take a formal statement from her at some point, but that could wait. Right now her priority was Allie. The tattooed brunette had been worried when she got back to the bar, heading through the back corridor and straight up to the flat. She had no idea what had happened to make Bea so upset, but if Allie had hurt her then she would know about it. But as soon as her finance told her what she had walked in on, she knew that blonde had been set up.

The first thing was to make sure that Allie was ok, but as soon as she had a minute, she knew that she needed to talk to Bea. Kim had obviously set it up to make it look like Novak was cheating on her, and Red had clearly fallen for it, although given her past history, it was understandable. She just hoped that they could work through it. Bea needed Allie, they needed each other, and Franky had never seen her friend as happy as she had been since the blonde showed up.

She was apprehensive when Bridget told her that the police were on their way. She had come across some bent cops during her work at legal relief, and didn't really trust them. But when they arrived she was pleased to see that one of them was a friend of her fiancé's brother, so knew that they would be in good hands.

Liz had been surprised when the paramedics walked in, asking how to get to the flat upstairs. She hadn't realised that Allie was so ill, and felt guilty for not picking up on it. But when the police arrived, she was just confused. Franky and Bridget had gone upstairs a while ago, but a few minutes later the tattooed brunette came running back into the bar, and through the back corridor. The bar had quietened down considerably in the past half hour, and she was just about to head through into the back to see what was going on when they brought Allie out on a gurney. She was as white as a sheet, and had an IV drip in her arm, a very worried looking Bridget was following the paramedics. And as they were about to head out of the bar she turned to Liz, telling her that Franky would explain everything, but that Kim was responsible for the entire mess.

Leaving the police to get on with their job, Franky headed back downstairs and tried to call Bea, her friend's phone going straight to voicemail. Leaving her a message letting her know that Allie had been taken to the Royal Hospital, she asked her to call her back as soon as she got the message. Ending the call, she rounded the corner, coming face to face with Liz, the older blonde clearly concerned.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, but it looks like Kim drugged Allie. When we went through earlier Red came running down the stairs. I went after her but she's like fucking lightening and I couldn't catch her. But Gidge went straight up to Allie, and found Chang just about to give her what we think was a hot shot. Allie's out of it, there was something in her system already but we've no idea what" the brunette said, still trying to wrap her head around the recent events

"Oh fuck, poor love. Is she going to be ok?"

"I'm not sure. She had a pulse but it was weak. Gidge's really worried about her. The cops are still up there, but they're going to want to talk to you. I'm heading over to the hospital now, they've taken her to the Royal"

"Ok love, keep me posted and I'll come over as soon as I can. Does Bea know?"

"No, I've tried calling her but her phone's switched off. I'll keep trying, but if you hear from her will you let me know?"

"Of course I will, and give Allie my love" Liz replied as she watched Franky head out. This whole thing was an absolute mess, but she knew one thing for sure. Kim Change would not be coming anywhere near the bar, or Allie again. She just hoped that the young blonde would be ok. She was the best thing to happen to Bea since Debbie was born, and if anything happened to her, she would be devastated.

Bea just ran. She had no real destination in mind, but before she knew it, she was standing outside the house. She really didn't want to go in there, knowing that everything would remind her of Allie and what she had lost, but she had nowhere else to go. Fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall, she unlocked the door before walking into the house. Closing the door behind her, she let herself cry for the first time since she saw Allie and Kim together. Once they started it was like a dam had burst. Her chest hurt, and she couldn't breathe. Falling to her knees, she cried like she never had before. She had no idea how long she had been down there, but when her legs started to go numb, she dragged herself up, dropping down in one of the chairs, her head in her hands.

Allie was everything to her, they were a family. But now everything had turned to shit, and she was alone again. It didn't make any sense. Sure, the blonde had been really busy recently, and they hadn't spent as much time together as usual, but she had thought that she was doing the right thing by supporting her. Her mind was racing. Was this the first time, or had all those late night sessions at the studio just been an excuse so she could meet up with Kim.

She didn't understand. Aside from the past two weeks, things had been good between them, really good. Or so she had thought. Was it really all a lie, had Allie been playing her all along? Her phone ringing broke her from her thoughts, and she was expecting to see the blonde's name on the screen, but it was Franky's. She'd had two missed calls from her already, and really wasn't in the mood to be sociable. Rejecting the call, she stood up, tucking the phone into the pocket of her leather jacket before heading up the stairs.

She felt all the air leave her lungs the second she walked into the bedroom. Picking one of the blonde's shirts up, she held it to her face. It smelt like Allie, and it felt like someone had ripped her heart out. Dropping it back down in the chair, she opened her drawer, taking out the small black box that held the engagement ring, not that it was any use to her now. She had picked it up the previous day, and was planning on taking Allie away for a couple of days the following week to propose. Throwing the box down on the bed, she picked her rucksack up, throwing a few items of clothing and her wallet in before running back down the stairs. Putting some food down for Cormack, she sent a quick message to Bridget asking her if she could feed the cat for a few days. She grabbed her helmet, left the house and headed through into the garage. Climbing on the bike, she fastened the chin strap on her helmet before riding off. She had no idea where she was going, but she couldn't stay there. Everywhere she looked she saw Allie, and it was too much for her to take.

Franky had been trying to call the redhead all the way to the hospital, but it want even ringing anymore. Either her battery had died, or she had switched her phone off, and the brunette suspected that it would be the latter. Trying the landline, she was frustrated to get no reply. As soon as she knew that Allie was ok, she would head over to the house, and she wouldn't give up until Bea spoke to her.

Paying the driver, she jumped out of the taxi and ran into the hospital, calling Bridget to find out where they had taken Allie. Stepping out of the lift, Franky hurried down the corridor towards the blonde's room. Gidge sounded worried on the phone, and she just hoped that whatever it was, that Novak would make a full recovery. Bea had been through so much already, and she really didn't know how she would cope if anything happened to the blonde.

Kaz had been to see Harry earlier that afternoon, hoping to get some information out of him that would lead her to his other contact. She had her theories on it, and suspected that Jake Stewart was involved somehow. But she had no proof, and he hadn't been returning her calls recently. Parking up, she collected herself before heading inside to go through the usual security checks. If everything went to plan this would be the last time she would need to come here, and the thought alone brought a smile to her face.

She had only been seated for a few minutes when the door opened and Harry walked in. He had a fading bruise under his left eye, and a small cut on his cheek, but despite that, looked like the cat that got the cream. That wasn't a good sign, and she just hoped that she wasn't too late. If anything happened to either Bea or Allie she would never forgive herself. Kaz made small talk with him for a while, knowing that she needed to bide her time. She had only spoken to him once since their last conjugal visit, and the conversation had been strained. He had apologised, saying that he had a lot on his mind, and hadn't meant to take it out on her. And after he promised that it would never happen again, she had lied, telling him that she forgave him.

She needed him to trust her if she was going to have any chance of finding out what he was up to. Kaz knew that it wouldn't be a walk in the park, but if she could get him to believe that she was on his side, she was pretty sure that he would slip up and give away more than he should. In the end it had been surprisingly easy. All she had to do was stroke his ego and tell a little lie. Well maybe not a little lie, but by the time he realised that she didn't have a top lawyer working on his appeal, and that said none existent lawyer didn't actually think that he had a good chance of getting some of his charges overturned, she would be long gone.

Kaz had clearly been given him too much credit, and if she had known that was all it would take, would have done it a few weeks ago. Visiting time was almost over when he told her what his plans were, and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had known that he wanted to split Bea and Allie up, but never imagines that he wanted the blonde dead. It kind of made sense, in a sick and twisted way of course. What better way to hurt his ex-wife than to take away the one person, aside from their daughter, that meant the most to her.

She played along, telling him how smart he was. And he lapped it up. Why she hadn't noticed how pathetic he was sooner was beyond her. And when time was called, it took everything in her power not to pull away when he leaned in for a kiss. She felt physically sick, and as soon as she was out of the building, ran to hr car as fast as she could. She tried to call the station in the hope that Smith would be working, but was disappointed to find that it was her day off.

Kaz had an idea where the bar was, but she wasn't one hundred percent sure. Pulling onto the highway, she came to a stop. Traffic was at a standstill, and she had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed before taking the slip road. She was stuck there, and had no way of getting off until she came to the next exit.

She had been stuck on the highway for over two hours before traffic finally started moving. Apparently there had been an accident further down the road, which had caused the tailbacks. Taking a slight detour, she headed home briefly for a bathroom break before heading out again, hoping that she wasn't too late. She took a wrong turn, so the journey was a little longer than expected, but she got there in the end. Pulling up on the street beside the bar, she jumped out and headed around to the front, hoping that Allie, Bea, or better still both of them would be here.

As she rounded the corner she spotted the ambulance, a police car parked up in front of it. A few seconds later the paramedics came out with a blonde haired patient laid out on the gurney. She couldn't see her face, but knew that it was Allie. But what surprised her the most was that Doyle's girlfriend Bridget was the one with her, not Bea.

Waiting until the ambulance had pulled away, Kaz headed into the bar in the hope of finding out what the hell had happened. Although she was almost certain that whatever it was, Harry was behind it somehow.

Racing down the corridor, Franky came to a stop outside the door to Allie's room. Taking a deep breath, she pushed it open slowly, Bridget's head turning at the sound. She smiled as their eyes locked, and Franky felt her heart skip a beat. Her fiancé looked tired, but she was still the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. There was something about her that captivated Franky from the start, and she was so different to the type of woman she usually went for. Walking over to the bed, she took a seat on the opposite side to Bridget, taking Allie's hand in hers.

"How is she?" she asked, looking over to her fiancé. Allie was sleeping, but she looked pale, and Franky had hoped that she would be awake by now.

"She's going to be ok. She opened her eyes briefly but that was about twenty minutes ago. They gave her activated charcoal to help neutralise the drugs and want to keep her in for a few days for observation, but she should be ok"

"Do they know what it was?"

"We're still waiting for the toxicology report, but suspect that it was rohypnol. The levels were high but we need to monitor her breathing. In some cases it can cause respiratory problems, which is why we need to keep her in for observation. Did you manage to get through to Bea?"

"No, her phone's off and there's no answer on the landline. I'm going to call round there on my way back home. I can't believe that Kim would do this to her. I knew she had issues, but this…"

"I know baby. I'm just glad I got there when I did. I doubt that whatever was in that syringe would be good. Something must have happened before we got there though, otherwise why would Bea run?"

"I've got an idea, especially with half of blondie's clothes being off. I just hope that Red doesn't jump to conclusions and put her walls back up after this" Franky replied, sighing loudly. Allie would never have done this to herself, and she would kill Chang when she got her hands on her.

It was just gone midnight when Franky left the hospital. Bridget's shift was due to start at six so she decided to stay and try and grab a few hours' sleep in the staff area. The tattooed brunette was going to go straight home. It was late, and Bea would more than likely be asleep as she was working the following day. But she didn't want her to find out about Allie from anyone else. And if the boot was on the other foot, and it was Bridget in the hospital, she'd want to know as soon as possible.

Pulling up on the drive, she got out of the car and wandered over to the door, knocking loudly. She waited a while before knocking again. Receiving no answer, she let herself in. After the incident with Harry that time, Bea had given her a key, but until tonight she hadn't had a need to use it. Flicking the light on she called out to Bea, not wanting to startle her friend.

The house was quiet, and Franky was starting to think that the redhead wasn't just ignoring her. Heading up the stairs, she noticed that Bea's bedroom door was open, the small lamp in the corner casting a low glow across the room. Calling out again she walked in slowly, finding the bed empty. Bea wasn't there. As she turned to leave she spotted a box on the bed, and curiosity getting the better of her, couldn't help but take a look. It was the engagement ring, and it was beautiful, and so Allie. Closing the box, she placed it in the open drawer before closing it back up again, not wanting it to get lost.

Bea had obviously taken off somewhere, and she was pretty sure that if she checked the garage that she would find the Harley gone. She just hoped that the redhead would get in contact with her soon. Heading home, she decided that she would stop by the station later that day in the hope that she could talk some sense into her friend. But whatever happened over the next few days, she was determined not to let Bea throw everything away over a stupid misunderstanding.

Bea had been riding around for hours, the only stop she made had been to fill up the tank. Her chest hurt and her head was a mess. She just wished that she knew how to make the pain stop. She had no idea where she was going, but knew that she needed to sleep soon. Her eyes were sore from crying, and she wouldn't be safe to ride if she kept going much longer. A few miles later she passed a hotel. Spinning the bike around, she pulled up into the car park and headed inside, hoping that they had a room available.

She was in luck, and after checking in, she took the swipe card and headed up to the fifth floor in the lift. Letting herself in to the room, she dropped the card down on the small table, along with her bag, before heading straight for the mini bar. She knew that she would get stung with a hefty bill in the morning, but right now she didn't care. If it numbed the pain, and could make her forget everything that had happened over the past few hours then it would be worth it.

She had called work after stopping at the gas station, telling them that there had been a family emergency and that she needed a few days off. They had been great, telling her to take all the time that she needed. She had felt bad for lying, but knew that her head wouldn't be in the game, and that would be unfair to her team. She needed time away from everyone to get her head together. Debbie wouldn't be home for another five days, which was good. The last thing she wanted was for her daughter to be caught in the middle of all this mess.

Bea was the master at putting on a front, she had done it throughout most of her marriage to Harry, and she would do it again, she had no choice. But nothing she had gone through with him, physically or mentally had hurt her more than Allie's betrayal. And she wasn't sure how she was going to get through it this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N: Thank you for all the fantastic comments, they are greatly appreciated._

 _I'm sorry…again…for the timing of this. But things rarely run smoothly, and we all hit a bump in the road at some point!_

 _To all the people who have commented as guests, thank you...and I'm not ignoring you, it just won't let me reply :)_


	69. Chapter 69

Franky arrived at the station at nine thirty, wanting to give Bea enough time to finish her morning briefing. She was expecting to see the bike in the car park, but it wasn't unknown for the redhead to run to work, especially if she had a lot on her mind. Wandering through the station, she stopped to chat to a couple of members of yellow watch, before knocking on the door to Bea's office. She was a little surprised when she heard Will's voice telling her to enter, but assumed he had come over to see the redhead about something. But when she entered the office, he was sitting behind the desk and her friend was nowhere in sight.

"Everything ok Franky?" he asked, surprised to see her with teal watch not being rostered on

"Yeah, I was looking for Red, needed to speak to her about something"

"Anything I can help you with"

"Nah, it's not work related. I can catch up with her later. Any idea what time she'll be back?" Franky asked. She didn't want to give too much away, but really needed to speak to Bea.

"She's taken a few days off, family emergency I think. She called late last night so I'm filling in for a few hours until we can sort out some cover"

"Shit"

"Franky…what's going on? Is she ok?"

"I can't say too much, but Allie was attacked last night. It was Kim Chang, and she it made it look like Novak was cheating on Bea. Red walked in on it, then took off. I haven't been able to get hold of her since" the brunette replied

"Fuck. Is Allie ok?"

"She's in the hospital but Gidge said that she should be ok in a few days. I don't know how, but this has got Harry written all over it"

"You really think he'd do that?"

"He's a twisted fucker and I wouldn't put anything past him. I just can't work out the connection between them"

"Have you checked the visitor's records at the prison? It might come to nothing but it's a start" Will suggested. He knew from the few times that he'd been called to an incident there that they kept a detailed log of anyone who had been into the prison.

"That's not a bad idea, thanks Will. I'm heading over to the hospital to see Allie so I'll mention it to Gidge, her brother Jack might be able to do a bit of digging"

"Keep me posted, and if I hear from Bea I'll let you know" Will replied as he watched the brunette walk towards the office door. "Oh and Franky…tell Allie I'm thinking of her"

"Will do, catch you later" Franky said as she left the office.

Harry had to be behind all this. Who else would hold such a grudge and want to hurt Allie or Bea. He was the only one sick enough to do something like this, but she had no idea where the connection to Chang came into it. And if whatever was in that syringe was meant to take blondie out, then they weren't out of the woods just yet.

It was just after nine when Bea woke the next morning, and her head was pounding. She had cleaned the mini bar out the previous night, and finally fell asleep sometime around four. She was beginning to regret drinking so much as she tried to sit up, the room spinning like she was on a fairground ride. Jumping up she ran to the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach before dropping down on the floor, the tears starting to fall again.

How had everything gone so wrong so quickly? Less than twenty four hours ago she was looking forward to spending a few days alone with the woman she was planning on spending the rest of her life with, assuming she accepted her proposal that was. But now everything was a mess, and she was alone again. Every time she closed her eyes she could see them together. Allie writhing around on the bed, her hands in Kim's hair as the other woman went down on her. Feeling her stomach churning, she shot forward, throwing up for the second time. She really shouldn't have drunk so much, but she just wanted to forget. And for a couple of hours the tears had stopped and she felt like she could breathe again. It had done the trick, and she had passed out on the bed at some point. But it had only been a temporary fix, and when she woke up again all the hurt and pain was still there, along with the mother of all hangovers.

Once she was reasonably certain she wasn't going to be sick again, she pulled herself up and went back to bed, hoping to sleep off some of the horrendous hangover. Calling down to reception while she remembered, she booked herself in for a second night, knowing that she was in no fit state to ride her bike at the minute. As much as she wanted to escape the pain, she had Debbie to think about. And getting herself killed riding while over the limit really wouldn't be the smartest move. After ordering room service she switched the tv on, needing to escape the silence. Half an hour later she had managed to keep a slice of toast down, as well as a much needed bottle of water. The sickly feeling she had woken up with had eased slightly, so she decided to try and get some more sleep. Depending on how she felt, she might be able to get a couple of hours on the bike later that afternoon. Riding always helped to clear her head, and right now that's exactly what she needed.

Bea wasn't sure how long she had been asleep, but she woke in a cold sweat, gasping for breath. The dream had been so real that it took her several minutes to get her bearings. It was their wedding day, and as she watched Allie walking towards her, a bright smile on her face, she spotted him in the background. Taking her eyes off of the blonde for a second, she saw Harry running towards the blonde, a gun in his hand. She tried to scream, to run to Allie but she couldn't move. Someone had a hold of her arms and she couldn't break free. She was helpless and could only stand and watch as Harry raised the gun, and several shots rang out. Locking eyes with Allie, she watched on as she clutched her chest, and fell to the floor, blood seeping through her fingers. Bea tried again, desperate to help her, but she was routed to the spot. She could feel the tears running down her face as Allie told her she loved her before taking her last breath, Harry watching on in the background, a smug grin on his face. She had woken up at that point, frantically scanning the room for any trace of either Allie or her ex-husband.

Deciding that she needed to get some fresh air, she showered quickly before grabbing her helmet and keys. Her phone was dead so she left it charging while she went for a ride. The dream had been so real, and she couldn't get Harry's face out of her head. Things were bad enough as it was, without him being thrown into the mix. As she rode all she could hear was Harry's voice taunting her. He loved to tell her how ugly she was, how she was lucky to have him and how no one else would ever want to be with her. At first she fought against it, telling him he was wrong. Not that it did her any good, and usually resulted in a beating of some kind. But after a while she started to believe it. Why else would he say these things if they weren't true. And it wasn't like she had anyone else for support. For the first half of her marriage he had pretty much alienated her from her colleagues at the salon she worked at.

But then she had trained to be a firefighter, and subconsciously Bea wonders if this was the starting point of her taking control of her life again. It took several years for her to be free of him still, but after she had transferred to Wentworth station, her new crew had given her a strength she never thought that she was capable of. But despite the strength she found in her new found family, escaping the words engraved in her brain was impossible. She was good at her job, and that was one thing he couldn't take away from her. But every time something went wrong, or not exactly to plan, she would blame herself, whether she was directly involved or not.

She had learnt to live with it over the years, and a lot of what he had said to her no longer bothered her. But the one thing she couldn't let go of was the self-doubt. Most days when she looked in the mirror she hated the person staring back at her. Harry was right, she was ugly. She was ugly, she was weak, and she was damaged. And Allie deserved so much better than her. If she was being completely honest with herself she had known that this would happen at some point, she just hadn't expected it to be with Kim Chang of all people.

Allie was so incredibly beautiful, and she could have anyone that she wanted. So why would she stay with a broken down woman, almost ten years her senior. She should have never gotten involved with the blonde, and if she could go back, would have fought against the pull she felt towards her with all her might. She only had herself to blame for the pain she was currently feeling, proving once again that Harry had been right all along. She was useless.

Arriving at the hospital, Franky headed straight for Allie's room, almost colliding with her fiancé as she rounded the corner. She looked tired, and Franky wanted to wrap her arms around her and hold her tight. But she was at work, and it wouldn't be appropriate, especially not in the middle of the corridor.

"How is she" she asked, holding Bridget's hand briefly before letting go. Their relationship wasn't a secret at the hospital, but she didn't want to make the older blonde uncomfortable in any way.

"She's awake, and has been asking for Bea for the past three hours. I don't know what to tell her baby. I found a message from her when I checked my phone this morning. She said that she's gone away for a few days and asked if we can feed the cat. Allie's upset enough as it is without all this"

"I'll talk to her. I called at the station on my way over to talk to Bea and Will was there instead. Apparently she called them late last night and said she had a family emergency. I told him a bit about what happened, and when I said that I thought the whole thing stunk of Harry, he suggested checking the visitors log at the prison. It might come to nothing, but if there's a link between him and Chang then it's something at least"

"I'll call Jack, see if he can help in any way. And in the mean time we need to be there for her, and for Allie's sake, let's hope Bea makes contact sooner rather than later" Bridget replied, kissing Franky quickly before heading off to check on her next patient. This whole thing was a mess, and she just hoped that things would work out for their friends. They were perfect for each other, she knew that they were in for a very rough road ahead if they let this come between them.

Taking a deep breath, Franky pushed the door to Allie's room open and walked in. The blonde turned to see who was coming into her room, the light in her eyes fading when she saw that it wasn't Bea. Wandering over to the bed, the brunette sat down in the chair before speaking. "Well you look like shit"

"Jeez Franky, way to make a girl feel special" Allie joked, although her smile didn't reach her eyes. "Bridget said that you've been calling Bea, did you manage to get hold of her?"

"Not yet, but I will soon, don't worry. Can you remember what happened?"

"I wasn't feeling well so Liz gave me a key to the flat and told me to lie down for a bit. I was feeling really off, my vision was blurry and I felt sick so I laid down on the bed for a while. I heard the door opening and I thought it was Bea, Liz said she was coming to get me, but it wasn't her, it was Kim. Everything's a bit foggy but I remember her pulling at my clothes. After that everything's a blur though. Bridget said the police are coming to see me soon but I'm not sure how much I'll be able to tell them" Allie said panicking slightly

"Just tell them what you know, that's all you can do. When Gidge walked in Kim had a needle to your arm. She startled her so she dropped it and ran. The police took it as evidence but they're not sure what was in it yet. You were naked from the waist down too. I couldn't be certain but I'm guessing Red walked in and saw the two of you together, thought the worse and took off"

"I need to see her Franky, need to explain. I would never cheat on her, she's everything to me" Allie choked out as she started to sob. She was exhausted and her head hurt. She needed Bea, and was hurt that she had taken off like that without giving her a chance to try and explain, even if she didn't have a clue what was going on herself.

"I know you wouldn't. I've left her about ten messages so far so hopefully she'll call me. And when she does I'll explain. She knows you love her, she's just scared"

"I can't lose her Franky…I just can't"

"Everything will be fine ok. You just concentrate on getting out of here and leave the rest to me and Gidge" Franky replied, taking Allie's hand in hers. Her heart went out to the blonde. What Kim had tried to do to her was bad enough, without Bea going AWOL as well. She loved the redhead to bits, but she could be really fucking dumb sometimes.

It had been two days since the bottom fell out of Bea's world. She knew that people would be trying to contact her, but after twelve missed calls from Franky in less than twenty four hours, she had switched it off. She knew that her friend was only trying to help, but she needed to be alone for a while. She'd had another dream the previous night, only this time Harry had killed both Allie and Debbie. She had pleaded with him to finish her off too, not wanting to be in a world without the two women that she loved with all her heart. But he had refused, telling her that it was her turn to suffer like he had, before turning and walking away, a smug grin on his face. And just like the night before, it had felt so real. She couldn't understand why Harry was suddenly in her thoughts so much, especially with Allie being there as well. The only person she knew that had visited him had been Debbie, and she hadn't been in over twelve months, so there was no way that he could know about her relationship with the blonde, not that her daughter would tell him anything anyway.

Bea knew that she needed to talk to Allie. They had a lot to sort out, but she wasn't ready yet. She needed a little more time to get her head together, and if she saw her now she knew she would crumble. She was humiliated enough without falling apart in front of the woman who had broken her heart. It was going to take a long time to get over the blonde, and deep down she knew that she probably never would. But for now her main aim was to get to a place where she could get through a conversation with Allie without turning into a blubbering mess. She loved her so much, and since the other night it felt like she was walking around with a knife buried deep in her chest.

Bea was dreading having to tell Debbie as well. She knew how much she had grown to love the blonde, and she would be devastated. But she had made her choice, and had chosen Kim over them. All Bea could do now was try and put the pieces of her life back together one by one. And maybe at some point when she thought about Allie it wouldn't feel like she was dying inside.

Allie was trying to keep it together in front of Franky and Bridget. And after her meltdown in front of the tattooed brunette a couple of days ago, had done well so far. But when she had woken up from a nap that afternoon and Bea still wasn't there, she fell apart. She had dreamed that they were at the beach together, her, Bea and Debbie. They had gone out for the day as a family and she was so happy. Every time Bea looked at her she felt safe and loved. But then she had woken up, and everything that had happened in the past couple of days came rushing back. Bea wasn't there, and she had no idea where she was, or if she was even ok.

She had been trying to figure out what had happened, and after speaking to Bridget the previous day, was starting to piece together the string of events that had led to her being laid in a hospital bed. Liz had been in to see her the previous day too, apologizing none stop for not coming to check on her. She didn't blame Liz, or anyone. This was all on Kim, although she couldn't help but think that she wasn't acting alone. While she had been nice enough when she first started working at the bar, she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. She knew that Boomer was coming by that evening to see her, and as much as she loved that her friends were rallying around her, wanted more than anything to see Bea walking through the door.

The police had been to see her the previous afternoon, and while there were still big chunks of her memory missing, she had managed to fill in a few of the blanks. She had told them about the threats that she had been receiving, and although she had no proof, suspected that Kim was behind them too. She showed them the messages on her phone, and told them about the photos that she had at home, promising to take them down to the station as soon as she as able to. They had taken her phone as evidence, despite Allie's protests. She was worried that Bea wouldn't be able to get hold of her if she needed to, but they had promised to get it back to her as soon as possible.

Bridget's brother Jack had rushed the toxicology report through, and it was heroine in the syringe that had been found on the bed in the flat, and judging by the strength of it, it would have finished her off had she been injected with it. It also had fingerprints on it which came up as a positive match to a Ms. Kim Chang. The rave haired woman had a previous caution for possession so was already in the system. They hadn't been able to track her down so far, but were on the lookout, and asked Allie to call them straight away she tried to make contact in any way.

The events of that evening were still a bit of a blur to Allie, and while Bridget had helped to fill in some of the gaps, there were still pockets of time that she couldn't account for. But after what the doctor had told her, she could see why Bea would have taken off. Her girlfriend's insecurities ran much deeper than she had initially thought, and while it was hard at times it made what they had all the more special. The fact that Bea had let her get so close showed just how much she loved her, and she knew that it couldn't have been easy for the older woman. When the redhead had first told her about Harry it had explained her nervous behaviour. Allie thought it was adorable when they had first met, but after hearing what she had gone through at the hands of her ex-husband, it made her feel extremely protective towards the other woman. And at that point she had only touched on some of the abuse she had been subjected to.

The more Bea opened up to her, the more she admired her. She had been through so much, and had made it out the other side, so much stronger for it. And to live through all that while trying to raise and protect her daughter said so much about the redhead's character. As the older woman started to reveal more and more of her past, Allie knew that things wouldn't be plain sailing, and that Bea's insecurities would rear their head at various points during their relationship. But she loved her, and would take the rough with the smooth. And hopefully she could help her to erase some of the painful memories that bastard had left her with.

So as much as it was ripping her heart out, she understood why Bea had run. It was simply a matter of self-preservation. The redhead had gotten so good at protecting herself over the years, that when someone hurt her, it was her natural reaction. . It was the only way she had managed to survive all of those years with Harry. It made perfect sense to Allie, and she had done the same thing after she had ended up back on the streets. If she didn't let anyone close enough then they couldn't hurt her. Bea was wounded, so she did the only thing she knew, and she withdrew herself from the situation that was causing the pain.

But it didn't stop it from hurting, and after everything they had been through, she still didn't trust her. She would do anything for Bea, and she wasn't about to go down without a fight. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy, and once the redhead's walls were up, it would take a great deal of time and perseverance to break them back down again, but she was worth it. Allie didn't care how long it took, she wouldn't, couldn't give up on her. Nothing made sense without Bea. She loved her, and Debbie, and wasn't prepared to stand back and watch her family walk out of her life. Especially over something that wasn't even her fault.

Franky had brought her some clothes the previous day, and Allie had asked her to pick her notebook up as well. She wouldn't be allowed her guitar, but she was hoping that by writing she could try and rationalise her thoughts a little. Plus she was going crazy with boredom. Boomer had been to see her that evening, informing her that she had been around to Kim's place to bash her head in, but she wasn't there. And while Allie was grateful for the support, the last thing she wanted was her friend to get herself into trouble because of her. Things were bad enough at the minute, without Boomer ending up on an assault charge.

Both Franky and Bridget had been great, and when they told her that there was a good chance that she would be discharged from the hospital on the condition that she wasn't left alone for the next forty eight hours, the tattooed brunette had stepped up instantly, offering to stay with her until Bea got back. Allie felt guilty, and told her she would be fine on her own for a few days, but Bridget was refusing to sign off her discharge papers unless she agreed to it. Knowing that this was the only way she was going to be leaving the hospital any time soon, she agreed, albeit reluctantly.

A few hours later she was back home, and as happy as she was to be out of the hospital, Bea's absence felt so much greater now that he was back home. Even with Franky there it felt empty, and it made her want to cry. The tattooed brunette had been her rock over the past few days, as had Bridget, but she needed some time alone. Apologising to Franky, she headed upstairs to the room she shared with the redhead, Bea's scent engulfing her the second she stepped through the door. Dropping down on the bed, she hugged the older woman's pillow tight as the tears started to fall again.

Franky could tell that Allie was struggling the minute they walked into the house, and knew how hard it must be for her to be in the place that reminded her so much of Bea. So when she excused herself and headed upstairs, the brunette wandered through into the kitchen to see if there was anything remotely edible in the house. After finding something that she could work with, she decided to call her fiancé to see if she had heard back from her brother about Harry's visitation log. She hadn't said anything to Allie about her suspicions. The blonde had enough to deal with at the minute without worrying about captain dickhead coming after her. But if he was involved in any way then the sooner they knew, the safer everyone would be. Her and Gidge included.

Jack had come up with the goods, but it wasn't what anyone was expecting. There was absolutely nothing linking him to Kim Chang, but a Karen Proctor had been visiting him every couple of weeks since he'd been sent down. Nothing made sense. It was too much of a coincidence for it not to be Kaz, but why the hell would she be visiting Bea's ex-husband, and what part had she played in all this? Liz had mentioned that someone from the station had come into the bar the night Allie had been attacked, and that she was looking for Bea. She couldn't remember her name, but the description had fit Proctor. Franky hadn't thought much of it at the time, and the older blonde had been friendlier towards Bea recently. But if she had links to Harry, then maybe she knew what Kim was planning. Either way she needed to warn Bea, and have a serious talk with Proctor. One she thought Boomer would love to be involved in too.

After speaking to Bridget, she tried to call Bea again, hoping that she picked up this time. Frustrated when it went to voicemail again, she left her another message asking her to ring her as a matter of urgency. Dropping her phone down on the table, she decided to make a start on dinner. Allie had hardly eaten anything over the past few days, and at first Franky had put it down to the slop the hospital referred to as food. But she had brought her favourite in from the local deli, and the blonde had picked at it for a few minutes before pushing it away.

Bea's absence was really getting to her, and she just wished there was more she could do to help the blonde. She was an innocent party in all this, just like Red, and she hated that Bea was punishing her for something that she hadn't even done. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the landline ringing straight away. Placing the knife down, she wiped her hands before answering it, surprised by who was on the other end of the line.

Bea had been riding around for most of the day again, finding a hotel by the beach to stay in for the night. She was lucky that it wasn't the middle of the summer, as this place would be packed with holiday makers if it had been. It was only small, but the staff were friendly, and she had the most beautiful view of the beach from the window of her room. Her mind started to wander, and before she could reign it back in, she started to think about Allie, and how much she would love it here. The tears had started again, and she couldn't get the blonde out of her mind. Everywhere she went she was reminded of her, and she had deliberately avoided places they had visited together. But it hadn't made a blind bit of difference. Her mind was consumed with thoughts of Allie, and despite everything, she still felt an all-encompassing pull towards her. Bea knew that she needed to get her shit together and stop feeling so sorry for herself. Her whole world had come crashing down around her, and it hurt every time she took a breath. But she had a daughter to think about, and she would be home in a few days. She would give herself another day or two to try and clear her mind before heading home, knowing that she would need to speak to Allie before Debbie got back.

Grabbing her jacket, she decided to take a walk on the beach. She hadn't checked her phone since that morning, and had forgotten that she had switched it back on, so was startled when it started to ring. Reaching into her pocket, she checked the caller ID, seeing that it was Franky. She loved her best friend, but she needed to focus on the situation with Allie, and it was something that she had to do alone. She knew that the brunette was only trying to help, and she was grateful for the support, but she didn't need anyone trying to influence her decisions right now. Rejecting the call, she continued on her way down the beach, stopping to watch the waves crashing to shore.

She had been sitting on the sand for a while, and as the sun started to set she decided to wander back to the hotel for dinner. She had hardly eaten anything for the past couple of days, and knew that she should try. Even if it wasn't much, she needed to keep her strength up for the ride home in a couple of days. Checking the time, she noticed the date too. She must have lost a day somewhere, as Debbie would be home in two days not three, as she had thought. Meaning that she only had tomorrow to sort things out with Allie. Flicking through her contacts, she took a deep breath before calling the blonde's mobile, surprised when it went straight to voicemail. She wasn't sure where Allie was staying at the minute, maybe she had moved in with Kim now everything was out in the open. But she figured that she may as well try the landline in case she was still at the house.

Dialling the number, she waited, surprised when she picked up after about five rings. What shocked her the most was that it was Franky that answered not Allie, and she sounded stressed. "Franky?"

"Red, is that you?"

"Yeah it's me. Why are you answering my phone?" Bea asked

"I'll explain later. But right now you need to get your arse back here, and fast"

"What the hell is going on Franky?"

"It's Allie…" the brunette replied. Bea felt her blood run cold, and the dreams that she had been having over the past few days came flooding back to her as she sat down on the sand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N: Apologies again for all the pain and heartache…but things can only get better…right?_

 _That's what I keep telling myself after watching each episode of S5 anyway!_

 _Happy Easter :)_


	70. Chapter 70

_"_ _It's Allie…" the brunette replied. Bea felt her blood run cold, and the dreams that she had been having over the past few days came flooding back to her as she sat down on the sand._

Bea's hands were shaking so much that she dropped the phone. She couldn't get the image from the dream out of her head, and automatically thought the worse. She knew that Harry was locked away safely in his cell, but rationale had taken a wander and she was in full on panic mode. Franky's voice blaring from the discarded phone finally snapped her out of her thoughts

"…swear I'll kick your arse…" is all she heard as she grabbed the phone again, putting it back to her ear.

"What happened? Is she hurt? Oh god, please let her be ok…" Bea practically yelled down the phone. If anything happened to the blonde she would never forgive herself, despite what Allie had done to her…to them. She loved her, and couldn't just turn if off like that, even though Allie didn't want her anymore.

"Chill the fuck out Red. Novak's fine, I'm just staying with her for a few days. They wouldn't release her from the hospital unless she had someone with her, and you were nowhere in sight so I offered. Where the fuck are you anyway, I've been calling you for days"

"I'm…wait…what? Why has she been in hospital? Are you sure she's ok…and don't lie to me Franky"

"Calm down will you, and Kim fucking Chang that's why she's been I hospital. Psycho bitch drugged her, would have finished her off completely if Gidge hadn't disturbed her"

"What? She's got what she wanted, why would she drug her? Allie chose her…she won"

"For fuck sake Red. Blondie didn't cheat on you, she was off her face on the roofies that Chang had slipped into her drink. At least that's how we think she did it. After you took off Gidge went up to check on her and found Kim just about to give her a fucking hotshot. That's why I've been calling you. You need to get your dumb arse back here and fix this"

"I…fuck…fuck! This is such a mess" Bea replied, slamming her fist into the sand. "I should have been there…does she hates me?"

"She's pissed, I'm not going to lie. But she loves you, you fucking idiot. She's falling apart without you and she just wants you to come home"

"I'm on my way, if I leave now I can be home in a few hours" Bea replied, jumping up and starting to walk back towards the hotel

"When was the last time you slept properly, and I don't mean for an hour or so"

"I'm ok Franky, I'll be careful"

"Just answer the question Bea"

"A few days ago, but I'm ok"

"You're going to stay where you are for tonight. Get some sleep and come home in the morning. If you ride tired and anything happens to you blondie will kill me…and don't even think about arguing, you know that I'm right" the brunette said, her tone firm as she tried to convince her friend not to do anything stupid.

"Ok, I'll stay here, but I'm setting off early tomorrow morning. Can I at least talk to her?"

"She's in bed asleep. It's been a rough few days and she's exhausted. Eat something, grab an early night and I'll see you in the morning"

"I should be there...fuck…I should have been there when it happened. Promise me that you'll take care of her until I get back" Bea said as she paced up and down on the sand.

"I promise" Franky replied before hanging up, hoping that Bea would listen to her for once and not try to ride home in her current state.

After hanging up the phone to Bea, Franky headed up the stairs to see Allie. She knew that they had a long was to go, and it wasn't going to be easy for either of them. But it was a start, and at least Red would be home soon. Knocking on the door, she pushed it open slowly, finding the blonde asleep on the bed and holding what she assumed was Bea's pillow. Allie had clearly been crying, and Franky hated seeing her like this. They really needed to learn to talk to one another before jumping to conclusions, and they were both as guilty as one another for doing that. Although the redhead was the one she was mad with this time. She knew how hard it must be for her friend, and some of the things that Harry had subjected her to were just plain cruel. But he was out of her life, for now at least. And if they could link him to the attack on Allie, then hopefully he will be left to rot in his cell for the rest of his miserable life. It was nothing less than her deserved after all. Crossing the room she sat down on the edge of the bed, brushing the hair from Allie's face and causing the blonde to stir.

"Bea…" Allie said as her eyes shot open, the smile forming on her face fading when she saw that it was Franky there with her instead.

"I've just spoken to her and explained everything. She was a hot mess when I told her what Kim had done to you, and on top of that she hasn't been sleeping well. She's a few hours away but I made her promise me that she would get some rest before she comes home. The last thing either of you need is for her to have an accident"

"I need to call her, make sure she's ok…" Allie said as she scrambled off the bed, stopping when Franky grabbed her arm

"Let her sleep. I know it's hard, and if it were Gidge I'd be breaking doors down to get to her. But the sooner she gets some rest the quicker she'll be back home where she belongs. She made me promise to take good care of you until she gets back"

"She…she said that?"

"She loves you…ya doofus. Of course she did. Now come on, I'm making dinner. And we both know how awesome I am in the kitchen"

"We both know that you're full of it…"

"I'll happily just cook for myself you know. If you're going to take the piss then…"

Throwing her arm around Frank's shoulder, Allie ruffled her hair, shutting the brunette up "Thank you Franky, you're the best"

"Alright, no need to go over the top…you'll be trying to kiss me next"

"In your dreams Doyle. You can hit on me all you like but my heart belongs to Bea, and only Bea" the blonde threw back. She felt happy for the first time since she woke up in the hospital, and couldn't wait to have her girlfriend back home where she belonged.

Franky and Bridget had been great, and she wouldn't have gotten through the past few days without their support. Although they were more Bea's friends than hers she never once felt uncomfortable around either of them, and having Bridget at the hospital had been a real comfort to her. The older woman was extremely wise, and had a calming presence. Which was exactly what she needed, especially with Bea not being there. Once everything had calmed down she would take them out for a meal to say thank you.

Dinner was delicious, not that Allie expected anything less. Franky was a fantastic cook, and she could really do with picking up a few tips from the tattooed brunette. She would love to be able to spoil Bea, and while she wasn't completely clueless in the kitchen, the redhead was the better chef out of the two of them.

They chatted while washing the dishes, and after getting a few culinary tips from Franky, Allie excused herself and headed back up to bed, wanting to get as much sleep as possible before Bea got back. She hadn't slept well in the hospital, and while part of it was due to her location, she knew that Bea not being there was the main reason. She knew that they had a lot to talk about, and it wasn't going to be easy. But it was a step in the right direction, and she would do whatever it takes to convince the redhead that she is the only one that she will ever want.

After her conversation with Franky, Bea felt like she could breathe a little. She had promised her friend that she would get some sleep and ride home in the morning, but she was so desperate to see Allie that she knew she would just lie awake all night anyway. She would take it steady, and stop somewhere if needed, but right now the most important thing was getting home to the blonde again. They had a lot to talk about, and some things still didn't add up, but she was so happy to know that Allie still loved her that they could deal with everything else later. It didn't stop her from feeling like the worst person in the world though. She should have stayed and at least given the blonde a chance to explain. But when she saw them together she felt so humiliated, and she couldn't face her, or anyone else at that point.

Bea hated that she was still so affected by Harry. And although he was out of her life, for the next few years at least, she couldn't break free from him. She had managed to push the thoughts away for the past few months, and being with Allie always helped. But they were still there in the depths of her mind, taunting her and reminding her that she would never be truly free of him. After he got sent down she was determined not to let him ruin her life any more than he already had. But sometimes she couldn't stop the thoughts from seeping into her head, no matter how hard she tried.

She wanted to believe that Allie loved her, and that this whole thing was just a huge misunderstanding. But she was still feeling pretty raw, and had started to build her walls back up again. Could she really risk getting her heart broken again, especially so soon. But if Allie had been set up, then none of this was her fault either, and she would be an idiot if she pushed away the only person she had ever loved in this way. Her head was a mess, and to make matters worse she could hear Harry's voice again.

One of the worse nights she'd had with him strangely only involved a minor beating, compared to his usual efforts at least. But his words had been so cutting, and they had stuck with her long after her bruises had faded and bones healed. Her self-confidence was already low as a result of his constant criticism, but he had never been as cruel as he was that night. And what little shred of self-belief she had left had been shattered, just like the shower screen he had thrown her through.

Running her fingers over the fabric of her jeans that covered her hip, she thought about the new scars she had acquired that night as a result of crashing through the glass. Three more to add the collection that were already scattered over her body. Thinking back to when Allie first discovered them, she felt her heart beat a little bit faster. It was a couple of weeks after they had first been intimate, and she had woken up to the feel of the blonde's lips caressing her stomach. Opening her eyes, she looked down at the younger woman, Allie looking back at her with a flirtatious smile on her face as her hands started to roam. Bea remembers feeling the wave of desire cursing through her body as the blonde's lips and fingers explored her body. But when Allie's fingers had traced over the scars on her hip she had frozen, embarrassed by their presence and what she had allowed Harry to do to her. But Allie had simply replaced her fingers with her lips, telling Bea how beautiful she was as she kissed away the painful memories.

She was so different to Harry, and everything he hated about her, Allie loved. Forcing all thoughts of her ex-husband from her mind, she raced back to the hotel, packing what little she had with her before checking out, apologising to the owners for leaving so soon, but promising to come back again. Jumping on her bike, she started the engine and headed out of the car park and towards home. She was so confused, and wanted so badly to take Allie into her arms and never let go. But she was afraid of getting hurt again, and it was fucking with her head.

Kaz had been in a mess that night after seeing Allie being lifted into the back of the ambulance, and had headed into the bar in the hope of finding out what had happened to her. Ordering herself a beer, she had tried to probe the woman behind the bar, but she wasn't giving much away. She had tried to strike up a friendly conversation with the tall brunette, but she had dismissed Kaz quickly. After a second failed attempt she decided to try her colleague, the older blonde looked far less intimidating anyway. She figured that a change in tactic wouldn't hurt either, and no one seemed to know what was going on with Novak anyway.

Ordering another drink, she had asked if Bea would be in at any point that evening, telling her that she was a friend from work. The older blonde said that she hadn't seen her, but offered to take a message in case she did call in. Thanking her, she declined the offer before walking back to her table to finish her drink. Something didn't add up, and either Smith had no idea what had happened to Allie, or the women behind the bar knew more than they were letting on. She needed to talk to Bea, and fast. As much as she was dreading it, it was time to come clean. She just hoped that she hadn't left it too late. Bea was working the following day so she decided to stop by the station and see her. It wasn't the ideal place to have a conversation like this, and she really didn't want to get into anything at work. But hopefully she would be able to convince Smith to meet her away from the station for a chat. Finishing her drink, she thanked the blonde behind the bar before heading home.

She called in at the station just before lunch the following day, and after checking with one of the members of yellow watch, discovered that Bea wasn't there. They weren't sure what was going on, but had been told that she's had a family emergency and had taken a few days off. This wasn't good. After chatting to her colleague for a few minutes she headed back to her car, calling the hospital to see if she could get any information on Allie's condition. As expected they wouldn't give anything away other than that she was in a stable condition. At least she was still alive, that was one positive in what was turning out to be a clusterfuck of a morning.

How the hell had she managed to get herself caught up in all this? Harry fucking Smith that's how. She had wasted so many years of her life on him, not to mention all the hate she had harboured, albeit unnecessarily, towards Bea. She knew that this wasn't going to end well, and if Harry was hell bent on making Bea suffer, then he wouldn't stop here. Allie may have gotten lucky this time, but she would bet money on him going after her again. If he was behind this then he truly was a bastard, and was lucky he was already in prison. He would be feeding through a tube for the rest of his miserable life if she got her hands on him.

She hated feeling helpless, but all she could do was sit tight for now, and hope that Bea came back soon. The longer this went on for the more dangerous it would get, and the last thing she wanted was for anything to happen to either her or Allie. She had been a complete bitch to both of them, and some of the things that she had said to the younger blonde were unforgivable. But she just hoped that Bea would take what she was saying seriously, even if she ended up hating her for it. Not that Kaz would blame her.

After Allie went to bed, Franky called Bridget to see if she had heard any more from her brother, Jack. He had spoken to a friend of his that worked at Walford who had informed him that Harry had gotten into a bit of an altercation with one of the officers a couple of days ago and was currently in the slot. It was likely that he would get extra time added to his sentence, especially if the officer involved decided to press charges. Jack's friend was wary of the officer in question, and while he had no proof, he was sure he was behind the main source of the drug supply in the prison. Harry wasn't into drugs, but if said officer was willing act as a mule for the main dealer, then he wouldn't be surprised if he was involved in other things as well.

He had done some digging onto Kim Chang too, checking into her phone records as well as her file. She has previous for possession, and had an affiliation with a woman called Tina Mercado. Mercado also had a history with drugs, and had done a short stint inside a few years ago for possession with the intent to supply. They suspected that she was more heavily involved, but with insufficient proof at the time, couldn't pin it on her. He had checked Kim Chang's phone records, and there was one number that came up a lot. She had called that same number twice on the night of the attack. Once shortly after she left the scene, and again later that night. Jack said that he suspected that whoever's number it was, were also involved in the attack. Neither woman had been anywhere near Walford prison though, and he couldn't find a link to Harry, or Karen Proctor.

Red watch were on shift at the minute, so Franky was planning on heading over to Proctor's place the following day. She had booked the day off work so she could stay with blondie, but with Bea coming home it would give her a chance to have a little chat with Kaz. She wasn't sure how she was involved, but her showing up at the bar on the same day that Allie got attacked led her to believe that she knew something was going to happen. And she had visited captain dickhead that afternoon as well. It was too much of a coincidence for her not to be involved somehow.

Grabbing the laptop that she used for her work at legal relief, she logged in, hoping she could find something else that may shed some light on this whole mess. She had been at it for about an hour when she heard the letterbox rattle. Standing up, she headed for the door, thinking that it was strange that someone would be delivering something so late. Looking down, she spotted an envelope with Bea's name on lying on the floor. Picking it up, she opened the door and headed outside, hoping to catch a glimpse of the sender. As she reached the end of the drive she saw a car in the distance, the rear lights glowing in the otherwise darkened street.

Heading back into the house, Franky closed the door behind her and headed back into the kitchen, placing the envelope down on the table. Bea's name was printed on the front of the envelope, no address, just her name. Something was off with this, and Franky couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with the attack on Allie. She wasn't sure how much to tell Bea, and while she didn't want to keep anything from her friend, would have liked to know a little bit more about Proctor's involvement before telling the redhead about her visits to Harry. But if he was up to something, then Bea needed to know the full story, no matter how pissed off it made her. She must have fallen asleep at some point, as the next thing she remembered was being woken up by the door closing, and the sound of footsteps heading in her direction.

Bea had stopped a couple of times on the way back to grab a coffee. She really should have listened to Franky and stayed where she was for the night, but after what the brunette had told her, all she could think about was Allie. She must have been so scared, and to make matters worse the one person she should have been able to rely on wasn't there. She should have stayed, should have been there holding her hand and telling her that everything was going to be ok, and that she loved her. Because she did, more than anything. But she was scared too. Scared by how much the blonde affected her, by how much she needed her. She had sworn to herself a long time ago that she would never rely on anyone, but one look into those ocean blue eyes and she had crumbled, just like the walls she had built to protect herself.

It was just after one when she arrived home. Parking the bike in the garage, she removed her helmet before walking towards the door. She had expected the house to be in darkness so was surprised when she saw a light shining through the blinds in the kitchen. She had no idea what she was going to say to Allie, and had expected her to be asleep when she got back. But it looked like she would have to face her sooner than she though. Opening the door, she took off her jacket and boots before heading for the kitchen, surprised to see a very tired looking Franky slumped over the table.

Lifting her head, Franky locked eyes with a very tired looking Bea. She should have known that she would have ignored her advice and come straight home. If the boot had been on the other foot she would have wanted to get back to Gidge as soon as possible, so she couldn't be too mad with her. Standing up, she walked over to the redhead, punched her on the arm before pulling her into a hug. "Should have known that you wouldn't listen to me Red"

"Yeah well, you know me. Never really been one to follow orders. Where is she?"

"She's in bed asleep…which is where you should be" the brunette replied as she watched her friend walk out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

Walking up the stairs, Bea opened the bedroom door slowly so she didn't wake her. Stepping into the room, she looked over to the bed, finding Allie fast asleep. She was lying on her side facing the door, the redhead's pillow pressed tight against her chest. Wiping the stray tear that had fallen down her cheek, she took a step closer to the bed, her eyes never leaving the blonde. She looked tired, but she was still the most beautiful woman Bea had ever laid eyes on, and she had no idea how she had made it through the past few days without her by her side. Creeping back out of the bedroom, she closed the door gently behind her, before heading back downstairs. They had plenty of time to talk, but right now Allie needed to rest.

Grabbing a couple of bottles of water from the fridge, she handed one to Franky before taking a seat beside her. The table was covered in papers, and she expected that they had something to do with what happened at the bar the other night. She was lucky to have a friend like the brunette, and Bea knew that her life could have turned out so much different if she hadn't gone around to the house and found her that morning. She probably wouldn't be here right now, and she would never forget that. She was a pain in the arse at times, and Franky's constant flirting had bothered her at first. But she was harmless really, and had a heart of gold. She had been a godsend after she had acknowledged her feelings for Allie too, and was always willing to listen to her when the insecurities kicked in. "This looks complicated" she said, indicating to the papers scattered over her kitchen table

"It's a fucking mess Red. Gidge's brother's looking into Chang to see if he can find any links to Harry"

"Harry…what's he got to do with any of this?"

"I've got no proof, but this whole thing stinks of him. Chang's got a history with drugs but its only minor offences, nothing like this. There's someone else behind this, I just know it, but so far there's nothing to link her to Harry" Franky replied. "Jack did find something interesting when he checked the visitors log at the prison though…" she added, deciding that it was better to tell Bea everything. She would find out soon enough, and if she thought that she was keeping things from her would lose her shit.

"Well come on then, spit it out…" Bea said impatiently. She was tired and emotional, and just wanted to know what the hell was going on.

Grabbing her laptop, Franky turned the screen so Bea could see it as well, watching on as the redhead spotted the name on the list. Bea couldn't believe what she was seeing. Leaning a little closer to the screen to make sure that it wasn't just her tired eyes playing tricks on her, she read it again. "What the fuck is Proctor doing visiting Harry?" she said, as she turned to look at Franky. "And are you sure that it's the same Karen Proctor?"

Opening another file, Franky showed Bea a screenshot from one of the security cameras at the prison. Jack had sent it through to her along with the visitor's logs, and it clearly showed Kaz in the reception at Walford prison on the day of one of the visits. "It's definitely her, although I've got no idea why the hell she would be visiting that bastard. That's not all either. She was at the bar just after Allie got taken to the hospital. Liz said someone from the station came in looking for you. She didn't give a name but from the description it could only be Kaz. It's too much of a coincidence for her not to be involved in some way. We just need to find out what links her and Harry to Kim Chang"

"Jesus…fuck. I know we've never really gotten along, and if she knows Harry in some way then I guess that explain that. Fuck knows what shit he's been filling her head with. But why would she go after Allie like that" Bea replied, standing up and pacing up and down the room.

If Harry was involved in Kim's attack on Allie in any way, then there was a chance that she was still in danger. She needed to speak to Kaz and find out where she knew Harry from. It could just be a case of bad timing, but she wasn't prepared to leave it to chance, especially not where Allie's safety was concerned. She chatted to Franky for a while, the tattooed brunette filling her in on what she knew so far. Franky said that she was planning on paying Kaz a visit but if she was involved in any way, Bea didn't want her friend, or Bridget in the firing line.

If everything somehow led back to Harry, then it was her that he was after, and there was no way that she would let anyone else get hurt because of it, especially not the sleeping blonde upstairs. She needed to gather as much information as possible before talking to Allie about it, and didn't want the blonde to worry unnecessarily. Bea knew that she would have to play this carefully, but if anything happened to Allie, she would never forgive herself. Franky looked exhausted, and had clearly been going through the files for several hours if the number of empty coffee cups were anything to go by, so Bea told her to sleep in Debbie's room. She wouldn't be home for a couple of days so it wouldn't matter for one night.

Franky hadn't meant to stay up so long, and knew that she would regret it in the morning, although it was technically morning now. Standing up, she stretched her aching muscles out before heading for the door, remembering the envelope as she was about to leave the kitchen. "I almost forgot, this came for you late last night. It was hand delivered as well" She said, picking it up and handing it to the redhead before heading up to bed. Falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Turning the envelope over in her hand, Bea took a deep breath before opening it and tipping the contents out onto the table. Picking up the note, she read it quickly, going over it a second time to make sure she hadn't misread it the first time. With shaking hands she picked up the other item before turning it over. Harry had to be behind this, no one else would be so twisted and sick. But he clearly wasn't acting alone. He couldn't exactly nip out and deliver it himself could he.

Kaz Proctor must know something, whether she was aware of all this or not, and Bea would be paying her a visit later that day. She knew that the blonde was on shift, so would head over to her place in a few hours. She didn't care what Harry did to her, he could torture her all he wanted. But if anyone so much as laid a finger on Allie, she would hunt them down and kill them. And she didn't give a fuck how big or tough they were.

She needed to get everything sorted in her head before she spoke to Allie, knowing that the second she was in her arms again that she would never want to leave. Setting her alarm for a few hours' time, she wandered through into the lounge, lying down on the sofa for a while. Her mind was racing as she tried to process everything she had learnt in the past hour. And as she went over and over everything that she now knew, she kept coming back to the same thing. She had to protect Allie, no matter what the cost. She had let her down once, and there was no way that she would do it again.

The buzzing from her phone woke her a few hours later, and although she hated what she was about to do, she knew that it was best if Allie didn't get involved. At least until she knew exactly what they were dealing with. Standing up, she headed up the stairs to take a quick shower, wandering through into Debbie's room afterward. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she nudged the sleeping brunette, earning herself a slap in the process.

"Fuck sake Red…it's still the middle of the night…" Franky mumbled sleepily

"I know, and you can get back to your beauty sleep in a minute, but I need you to do something for me ok"

"Ok, shoot"

"Allie can't know that I've been home, at least not until I know what I'm dealing with"

"What? You can't seriously be thinking…"

"Franky! I'm not taking off again ok so calm down" Bea replied, cutting her friend off before she went into a full on Doyle rant. "I'm going to see Kaz and get her to tell me what she knows. Once I've spoken to her I'll come back, I promise. Just tell Allie that I overslept and I'll be a little later than expected. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure Red, but you had better come home. That girl's been through enough over the last few days, and when I told her you were coming home her smile lit up the fucking room. Don't you dare hurt her" Franky said. She was extremely fond of Allie, and hated seeing her so down

"I won't, I promise. Now go back to sleep, you look like shit" Bea replied, dodging out of the way of the pillow that flew her way.

Leaving her daughters room, she headed through into her bedroom, her heart beating faster as she watched Allie sleep. She loved her more than anything, and would die before she let anyone hurt her. Leaning forward she brushed a stray lock of hair from her face before kissing her softy on the head. "I love you beautiful girl" she whispered before pulling back. Taking one more look at the perfect woman sleeping in their bed, she turned and left the room.

Walking down the stairs, she put her jacket and boots on and grabbed her helmet and keys before heading out. She still had a few hours before she could go and see Proctor, but she needed to be out of the house before Allie woke up. She knew that the blonde could read her easily, and would know as soon as she looked into her eyes that something was wrong. And while she hated keeping her in the dark, it was for the best, for now at least. Her stomach rumbling reminded her that she hadn't eaten since lunchtime the previous day, and that had only been a light snack. Deciding to grab some breakfast while she killed time before paying Kaz a visit, she started the engine and drove off, hoping that all this would be over soon.

It had been a few days since the night Allie ended up in hospital, and Kaz still hadn't seen Bea around anywhere. She had even called Will Jackson to see if he knew when she would be back. He was friendly enough, but didn't give anything away, although she was pretty sure he knew more than he was letting on. She couldn't blame him though. Her and Bea weren't exactly the best of friends, and if he did know anything then she doubted that he would tell her anyway. Contacting Jackson had been a last resort. She had even called the prison earlier that day in a bid to speak to Harry, making out that that there had been a family emergency. They wouldn't allow her to speak to him though, telling her that he was in the slot. They had offered to get a message to him but she hung up, wanting to end the call as quickly as possible.

She had just come off a shift and was exhausted. It was all or nothing with this job. They either had no calls at all, or the siren was ringing non-stop. The previous shift had fallen into the latter category, and while she loved her job, it would be great to have a happy medium some times. The only positive thing about being busy was that it had taken her mind off of the whole Harry situation. After grabbing a quick bite to eat, she laid down on the sofa, closing her eyes briefly. A loud banging on the door a while later woke her with a start. Jumping up, she looked out of the window, surprised to see Bea Smith standing outside her house, and she did not look happy.

 _A/N: Well this was difficult to write, especially the scenes involving Allie and Franky! The trailer for next week's episode has got me feeling all kinds of weird…and if the writers go 'there', then I really don't think I can keep watching it. I'm starting to wonder if they even know their characters any more…_

 _Anyway, away from all the madness that is WW. Thank you once again for all the great comments and feedback, it makes me so happy to read them :)_


	71. Chapter 71

Bea didn't know what to think anymore. The last thing she expected to find out was that Kaz Proctor had been visiting Harry in prison. Right now she had all kinds of scenario's running through her head, and none of them were good. Pushing them to the back of her mind, she clenched her fists briefly before raising her hand, knocking loudly on the door. Proctor's car was on the drive, and there was a light on in what she assumed was the kitchen, so hopefully she would be home. She really didn't relish the thought of having to wait all day to talk to her. Waiting a couple of minutes she knocked again, only louder this time. Seeing movement through the glass panel, she took a deep breath as Kaz opened the door.

Locking eyes with the blonde, it was obvious by the look on Kaz's face that she knew why Bea was there, and that both comforted and terrified her at the same time. The more Proctor knew, then the better equipped Bea would be to protect Allie, it would also mean that she was involved in the attack on her girlfriend in some way. And Bea wasn't sure if she would be able to stop herself from beating the shit out of her, no matter how much she hated violence. She felt guilty enough for not being there, but if Harry was behind it, she would never forgive herself for putting Allie in danger.

Allie woke up and reached out for Bea, disappointed when she felt the cold sheet where the redhead usually slept. It must have been a dream, but it felt so real, and she could still feel her touch. It didn't matter what it was, an innocent brush of their hands, or her fingers caressing Allie's body as they made love, she could Feel Bea's touch for hours afterwards. But she wasn't there, and Allie had woken up alone again. She missed her so much that it caused a physical pain. Remembering her conversation with Franky from the previous evening, she smiled. Bea was coming home, and she couldn't wait to see her.

They had a lot to work through, and Allie knew that it wasn't going to be easy. But they could deal with anything as long as they were together, and right now all she wanted to do was hold her close and never let go. Nothing made sense without Bea by her side, and she would give anything to be able to go back and erase the past few days. But she couldn't, what's done is done. They needed to focus on right now, and their future together. Jumping out of bed, she headed through into the en-suite to take a shower, feeling lighter than she had in days. In a few hours she would be able to look into those beautiful brown eyes that she could get lost in.

Franky had been up for a while when she heard movement upstairs, letting her know that Allie was awake. She was frustrated with Bea for putting her in a position where she had to lie to the blonde, but could understand where her friend was coming from. Bea knew Harry better than anyone, and if he was involved in any way then she would also be aware of what he was capable of. She would do anything for Allie, and it was obvious by the way her eye would light up when she spoke about the blonde how much she loved her. And while Franky was still annoyed with her for taking off like she had that night at the bar, she could understand why she did it. The redhead's confidence had grown so much since she met Allie, but the deep routed insecurities were still there. And she had been so used to being treated like she didn't matter that it must be hard for her friend to think any differently.

And they weren't out of the woods yet. She just hoped that Proctor would cooperate and Bea wouldn't have to get rough with her. As much as Franky loved to see the fire in the redhead's eyes, she knew how much she hated violence. Even after she had punched Kim Chang that night, she could tell that she was beating herself up about it. But the raven haired woman had deserved it, and if Franky got her hands on her right now, she would know about it. Once they knew what they were dealing with she would see if Boomer was up for paying Chang another visit, only this time they would make sure that she was home.

Switching her laptop off when she heard the blonde coming down the stairs, she stuffed the papers into her bag as Allie walked into the room. Standing up, Franky decided to make a start on breakfast. She had no idea what time Bea would be back, and wanted to make sure the blonde ate something while they waited. After grabbing the ingredients from the fridge, she turned to face the blonde, who was in the process of pouring herself a coffee after she had refilled Franky's mug.

"Did you sleep at all?" the blonde asked as she took a seat at the table

"Is that your way of saying I look like shit Novak?" Franky threw back, happy to see Allie smiling again.

"Would I?"

"Yeah you would. Glad to see you're in a better mood this morning"

"Bea's coming home, why wouldn't I be happy. Have you heard from her this morning?" Allie asked, hoping that wherever the redhead was, she wasn't too far away.

"She called while you were in bed. She overslept but will be home as soon as she can" Franky replied, hoping that the blonde wouldn't see through her lie. "She can't wait to see you though" she added, needing some of her words to be truthful at least.

Opening the door, Kaz looked at Bea, and she could see the fire raging in her eyes. It was time to come clean, and she just hoped that the redhead would let her explain fully before she let her have both barrels. She knew that it was nothing that she didn't deserve, and if the boot had been on the other foot then she wouldn't be so calm and collected. But that was where they differed. Kaz knew that she could be a hothead at times, and she didn't always think before she jumped in feet first. Whereas Bea was much better at controlling her emotions, which is what makes her the better firefighter, and right now the better person.

"I'm guessing you know why I'm here" the redhead said, her voice surprisingly controlled

Nodding her head, Kaz opened the door wider and stepped to one side. "You'd better come in" she said as she watched Bea closely. She looked tired, but ready for a fight if she needed to be.

After getting them both a coffee, she led Bea through into the lounge, telling her to take a seat. Deciding that it would be better to put a bit of distance between the two of them, Kaz sat down on the other sofa, taking a sip of her drink before lifting her head and looking over at the other woman. She felt like the worst person in the world right now, and if she could go back, would have told the redhead sooner. Or better still, she would have never gotten involved with Harry again.

Kaz's hands were shaking, and the silence in the room was doing little to calm her rapidly beating heart. She wasn't easily intimidated, but there was something about the redhead's stare that that made her uneasy. Taking a deep breath, she decided that the best way was to just face it head on, and hope that Bea wouldn't kick the shit out of her afterwards. "Before I start, will you promise to let me tell you everything before you rip my head off?" she asked

"I'll try, but that's the best I can offer right now. I suggest you get on with it, and fast. I need to get home to Allie" Bea replied. She was trying to stay calm, but it was a struggle. She hated being in the dark, especially about something that concerned someone she loved.

"Right, ok. I first met Harry when I was fifteen. We dated for a few years, and it was serious. He asked me to marry him, and although we were still young I knew that he was the one, so when he proposed I said yes. I loved him so much, and I thought that he felt the same. We were planning on moving in together after I finished college, but then one day out of the blue he ended things. I was heartbroken, and everything we had planned together just turned to dust. I didn't know why, or what I had done to make him change his mind like that. And then he told me that he had slept with someone at a party and gotten her pregnant. I was so pissed, but I loved him, and didn't want throw everything away over one stupid mistake. No offence"

"None taken" Bea replied sarcastically. "But for the record, I had no idea he was in a relationship otherwise…" she added.

"I'm not blaming you, at least not anymore. I did though, for years I hated you for what you did to us. I didn't think that it would last, and I'd convinced myself that he would come crawling back begging me to forgive him. But he didn't, and I couldn't stand seeing the two of you together so I moved away just before Debbie was born. I didn't see or hear from Harry for years, but I never stopped loving him. I had no idea that you were even a firefighter, so when you showed up at that training day I was shocked. And then you went and blew everyone out of the water, and I hated you even more. It was bad enough that you stole my fiancé, but then you had to go and upstage me at work too. And then I end up getting transferred to your station. What are the fucking odds of that? And I know that none of this is your fault, but please just try and see it from my point of view ok" the blonde said. Bea still looked relatively calm, although the way she was clenching her fist told her that she needed to treat carefully.

"Alright, I'll try. But I had no idea that you even knew Harry, let alone were in a relationship with him. And what does this have to do with you visiting him and going to the bar on the same night Allie was attacked. I'm assuming you know about that by the way" Bea replied, her tone clipped as she fought to keep her emotions in check. She was genuinely shocked by everything that Kaz had told her so far, and had no idea she was dating Harry when they were younger. He told her that he was single when they first met, the lying cheating bastard. Although she really shouldn't be surprised. He had lied about being a decent human being as well, the fucker.

"I'm getting to that, but I need you to know the whole story first"

"Ok, and I'm sorry. It's been a rough few days, I'm worried about Allie and I'm tired of all this bullshit. I just want it all to be over" the redhead replied, softer this time. She needed to keep Kaz on side for now, until she knew how involved she was at least.

"He turned up at the station one evening looking for you, had no idea I was even working there. Your crew were late back from a call, and I was in the yard when he arrived. I hadn't seen him since I left town, but I recognised him straight away. He hadn't changed at all, or so I thought. We chatted for a while, and I realised that I still had feelings for him. I hated you for what you had taken from me, and was pissed at him for leaving me so easily. I wanted you to suffer like I had, so I told him you were fucking Jackson"

Bea could feel her anger building. She had almost died because of Harry and his jealousy. He had beaten her to within an inch of her life, and she would bet money on it being the same night that Proctor spoke to him. "When was this exactly?" she asked, her voice firm as she glared at the blonde

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it fucking does. Was it the night we got stuck on the call at the care home?" the redhead asked, watching on as Kaz just nodded

"He almost killed me that night you stupid fucking bitch. I walked into the house and he attacked me. If Franky hadn't have found me when she did, then I wouldn't be here. I've got a daughter, did you even stop to consider how it would affect her?" the redhead replied, her voice raised as she fought the urge to throttle Proctor.

"I…fuck. I'm sorry, I didn't know what he was like back then. If I had known that he would do that I would never have…"

"What…lied? Will's a friend, nothing more. He has never been anything more than that and never will be. I could have fucking died Kaz, I hope it was worth it"

"I didn't know he was violent back then, I'm so sorry. I was hurt, even after all that time had passed I still wondered what might have been. And I hated you for taking him away from me"

"You want to know how it would have been. Which part would you like to know about…the beatings, the verbal abuse, the intimidation and threats…or maybe the rape? I've got plenty of stories to tell, so come on…which fucking one Kaz?" Bea yelled as she stood up and paced the room. She could feel her self-control slipping away and needed to calm down.

Lifting her shirt up, Bea pointed to a scar on her left side. "That was where he stabbed me with a kitchen knife because his dinner was fifteen minutes late. Pushing the waistband of her jeans down slightly, she indicated to a series of smaller, although no less visible scars. "These are from when he threw me through the glass screen in the shower. I said something he didn't like so I had to be punished". Rearranging her clothing, she pushed her hair back, showing the blonde a scar on her head. "And this is from when he hit me with a baseball bat. Debbie was four, and I had to get her out of bed at two in the morning so I could go to the hospital and get stitches because he was tired, and wanted to go to bed. And believe me when I say that it got a lot worse than that at times. You still wonder what might have been."

"I, fuck Bea. If I had known. Did he ever hurt Debbie?" Kaz asked with tears in her eyes. She had seen an extract from one of the reports, but had wondered at the time if it had been an isolated incident. That clearly wasn't the case.

"No, but I hated leaving him alone with her. It was always there at the back of my mind, wondering what he would do if she said something that he didn't like. I bet you're wondering why I stayed with him for so long aren't you?" Bea asked, the self-hatred taking hold of her again. All of this was her fault. She put Debbie at risk for years, and now she was doing the same to Allie.

"It's none of my business, you did what you had to do. And I really am sorry if what I said made things worse for you. We kept in touch after that evening at the station, and started meeting up for a drink once a week. I still loved him, and after a while we started seeing each other again. He told me that he would leave you, but it was all lies. He blamed it on Debbie, saying that he wanted to wait until she was old enough to understand. But deep down I knew that he was never going to go through with it. I'd had enough one night, and I gave him an ultimatum. He promised me that he was leaving you, but the next thing I knew he'd been arrested. He swore that he was innocent, that you and Jackson had set him up. And I was too blind to see through it. He was still swearing that he was innocent, even after his sentencing. And I fell for it again, all his lies and bullshit, I believed every word he told me" the blonde said, pausing to take a drink before she continued.

"When I would go to visit he would always find a way to bring the conversation back to you, and I hated it, and you. Then I saw you with Novak. You were both coming out of your quarters, and it was obvious what you'd been doing in there. I knew she liked you right from the start but never thought anything would ever come of it, I didn't even know you were gay. But I thought that if he knew you'd moved on then he would too"

"For the record, I'm not gay. At least I don't think I am. It's just…Allie, she's special. And I'm guessing that didn't exactly go to plan…" Bea replied, a little more sarcastically than she had intended

"Not exactly. He said I was talking shit, called me a liar. He wanted proof, so I got someone to follow you, take a few photos of the two of you together. And I did a bit of digging, and that's when I found out about Allie's past. I had no idea, and I wasn't deliberately targeting her, but I was so sick of always coming second to you, that when Harry went on one, I told him. He said that there was no way that you would be with anyone else, and that you were frigid and boring. That you must be paying her as there was no way she would go with you otherwise" Kaz said, wincing when she saw the flash of hurt in the redhead's eyes. "I'm sorry Bea. And for the record, I know that's a lie. I should never have said what I did to you or Allie. I was a complete bitch to her, and she didn't deserve any of that, neither of you did. I don't know her circumstances and shouldn't have judged her. But he was in my head. And at the time, everything he was telling me made sense"

"Yeah, he's good at that…the bastard" the redhead threw back before she could stop herself

"He seemed to accept it after a while, and for a few weeks he didn't talk about you at all. But then I went to visit one day and he was all riled up again. He kept going on about how fucked up it was that he was stuck in there while you got on with your life. He was so convincing when he told me his version of events, and I guess I didn't want to see the flaws in his stories. He was desperate, and he asked me to help him. He wanted you to suffer like he was, wanted to split you up. I have some contacts from a few years back, and one of them owed me a favour. She sent a friend of hers for an interview at Fuel, and she got the job"

"It's not Kim Chang by any chance is it?" Bea asked, already knowing the answer. Things were starting to slot into place, which did nothing to ease her worry. "You knew he was after her and you did nothing. For fuck sake Kaz. Whatever issues you had with me were irrelevant. He wanted to hurt Allie, or worse, and you just stood back and did fucking nothing"

"Yeah it's Kim. But before you punch me…I had no Idea what she was planning the other night. I promise you" Kaz replied. She could see the change in the redhead's posture, and knew that she was fighting to control her temper.

"I never and any dealings with Kim directly, but my contact reported back to me, and we worked together to get the photos Chang was leaving in Allie's locker, and the ones sent to you at the station. We were only trying to split you up, or at least that's what I thought. But a few weeks ago he said something that made me question his motives. I should have questioned him about it there and then, but I didn't. Things went back to normal for a week or two, then he started up again, pressuring me to step it up and split you up. I went to visit him again and he was acting like a jerk so I snapped. He turned on me, and I'd never seen him like that before. He had this look in his eyes as he launched himself over the table towards me, and I started to wonder if I even knew him at all. I went I went to see Tina Mercado after that, told her that the deal was off, and to leave you guys alone. She pretty much told me to fuck off, and said that I wasn't the one calling the shots anymore. I did a bit of digging after that, wanted to find out a bit more about what Harry had been up to over the years. I called in a favour with someone and they gave me a copy of a police report. I…I didn't know, I'm sorry Bea" Kaz said, her gaze sympathetic as she watched the redhead

"I'm guessing the report was from one of the times he beat the shit out of me"

Nodding, Kaz continued when the other woman went quiet again. "The report was pretty descriptive, and after seeing the cold look in his eyes that afternoon, I knew that it was all true. I didn't want to see him after that, but needed to know what he was planning, and who his other contact was. I kept visiting him, pretending that I was on board with everything in the hope that he would open up, but he didn't. A couple of weeks later I went for a conjugal visit and he…he…"

"He forced himself on you didn't he?"

"Yeah he did. I tried to push him off me, but he was too strong. I've never been so humiliated in my life. He was pissed at me because of our last visit, and said I was either with him or against him, there was no in-between. I tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't budge. I got dressed quickly and was about to leave when he threatened me. He said that if I didn't do what he said there would be consequences"

"Why didn't you report him?"

"It was my word against his, and I needed to find out what he was planning. I tried to tell you a couple of times, but I bottled it. I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I tried to find out what he was up to, I really did, but I was too late. I went to see him again the day Allie was…" the blonde said, pausing to take a breath before continuing. "I played up to him, made him think that I was on his side. And that's when he told me"

"Told you what exactly?"

"That he didn't want to split you up, he wanted Allie out of the picture…for good"

"Fucking bastard, I knew it. I'm going to kill the fucker" Bea yelled as she continued to pace the room. He was never going to leave her alone was he, he would always be there, taunting her.

"I headed over to the bar as soon as I left the prison, but there was an accident and I got caught in traffic. I called the station but you weren't there. I was hoping that Allie would be off work too, but when I finally arrived they were loading her into the back of the ambulance. I went into the bar to try and find out what had happened, but they wouldn't tell me anything"

"Can you blame them? Allie was almost killed…" the redhead shouted, her voice breaking a she thought about what might have happened. She blamed herself more than anyone, she should have been there.

"I hardly slept that night, and when you didn't show up for work I knew that it was something bad. I called the hospital and all they would tell me was that she was stable, I was so relieved that she was still alive. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Bea. I know you won't believe me, but I never wanted this"

"Allie did nothing wrong, and you sat back while that bastard almost destroyed her, almost destroyed both of us. I ought to put you through the fucking wall" Bea yelled, her face now only inches from the blonde's

"I know, and I deserve it, all of it. If I could take it back I would, and I'll do anything to make it right"

Bea's head was spinning. How could everything go from minor problem to colossal fuck up in a matter of hours? She was tired as well, the lack of sleep over the past few days was catching up on her, which wasn't helping her already fractured mental state. She just wanted all this to be over, wanted to go home and fall asleep in her girlfriends arms. Was that really too much to ask?

She had to think, had to get them out of this mess somehow. She had two options. Ride it out and hope for the best, or play him at his own game. As much as she wanted to ignore it, she knew Harry, knew how cruel he could be. The contents of that envelope were proof enough. Sitting back down, she stared at Kaz, an idea coming into her head. "I need you to visit him again" she said, watching on as the blonde winced

"No way, he's a psycho…" Kaz started to protest, but was cut off by the angry redhead

"I'm not asking Kaz. You're partly responsible for this fucking mess, and whether you knew about the attack on Allie or not, you should have told me sooner. This whole thing started because of you and Harry. So you're going to visit him as normal, and get him on side. And before you say it, I don't give a fuck what you have to do. It's not my problem. Go back and apologise, tell him you had a bad day and took it out on him or some other bullshit, whatever it takes. Stroke his ego if you have to, make him think you're on his side and find out what his next move is"

"I'll try"

"No, you'll do it. But first you're going to the police station, and I want you to tell them everything" the redhead replied. She would take her to the station herself if she had to. She didn't care, as long as Proctor finally told the truth.

After dropping Kaz off at the police station, Bea rode to the beach, hoping the sea air would help to calm her racing mind. She was struggling to process everything that Proctor had told her, and while she could see it from her side, she was beyond furious that she had put Allie in this position. Bea knew that Harry wasn't going to stop until he destroyed her, and going after the blonde was the easiest way. She felt sick. How could anyone hurt her in any way, she was such a kind, gentle, beautiful person. But now she was in danger, and Bea knew that it was all her fault. She should have never got involved with Allie, never have fallen in love with the younger woman. Her girlfriend was in this position because she hadn't been strong enough in the past, and she hated herself for putting the blonde in harm's way.

She should have known that she could never escape Harry. Even when he was locked away in a prison cell he was still there, lurking at the back of her mind, reminding her of what he could do. What he would do. She had to make him think that he had won, for the time being at least. And once Kaz had finished speaking to the police, then hopefully it wouldn't take them too long to join the dots. But for now, the only way to keep Allie safe was to make Harry think that his initial plan had worked. He obviously had people on the outside doing his dirty work, and although Chang and Mercado wouldn't be a problem for much longer, they clearly weren't the only ones helping him.

Bea knew what she had to do, and although she was doing it for the right reasons, it didn't make the thought of it any easier. Sitting down on the sand, she held her head in her hands and cried. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself down, knowing that this wasn't helping anyone. If she had any chance whatsoever of convincing the blonde that she meant what she was saying, then she had to be strong. She could, and would fall apart later, but right now she needed her head to be in the game. She was doing this for Allie, and although she wouldn't understand, it was the only way. The note and photo that had been delivered had left her with very little doubt as to what Harry was planning. And when she had seen the headstone with Allie's name on it, her blood ran cold. How could anyone be so sick, so twisted. She knew he was a cruel bastard, but this was on a whole different level, and she couldn't, wouldn't risk Allie's safety until she knew that they had caught whoever was helping him.

Jack had said that he would get someone to keep an eye on them, but it was too big a risk. Allie was too important to her and she couldn't take that chance. She had to do this, and while it was the last thing she wanted, she couldn't see another way out. Not right now at least. Once she has calmed herself down, Bea walked back to her bike. Grabbing her phone from her pocket, she called Franky, hoping that her friend wouldn't ask too many questions.

Allie had been pacing the room for almost half an hour now. It was early afternoon and she had expected Bea to be home by now. She had tried calling her mobile a few times but it went straight to voicemail. Something was wrong, she could feel it. And the happiness that she had woken up with had been replaced by fear and dread. She didn't know why, and it wasn't like anything was any different to what it was a few hours ago. But she couldn't help but fear the worst.

Franky had ushered her into her studio a couple of hours ago, claiming that she was driving her crazy with her constant tidying. The house wasn't a mess, but she wanted everything to be perfect for when the redhead got back. And in the process, had snapped at the tattooed brunette for making the sofa look untidy by sitting on it. She didn't mean to snap at her, and Allie was extremely grateful that Franky had been there with her throughout all this madness. But she was both excited and nervous about seeing Bea again, and it was making her act a little crazy.

So when Franky practically escorted her out of the house, and into her studio, she knew that she needed to try and get a grip. There was something else going on as well though, which wasn't helping her already fraught state of mind. Franky had stuffed some papers into her bag as soon as Allie had walked into the kitchen earlier that morning, and when she had asked her about it she had made up some excuse about it being something for legal relief. She knew that she was lying, and had seen Harry's name on the top of one of the papers as the brunette picked them up. She was worried about Bea, especially if she was aware of whatever Franky was caught up in. And right now, the last thing they needed was any more drama.

Allie had been playing her guitar for a couple of hours, and as usual, it had done the trick. She had lost track of time, as she often did when she was caught up in her music, and after checking her watch, headed back into the house to see if her friend had heard from Bea at all. Not having her phone with her was driving her up the wall, and she knew that if the police kept it much longer she would have to buy herself another one.

She had been back in the kitchen for about ten minutes when Franky's mobile rang, the tattooed brunette grabbing it and heading through into the lounge to answer the call. Allie assumed that it would be Bridget, and wanting to give her friend some privacy, grabbed a coffee and sat down at the kitchen table. She didn't mean to pry, but as she pushed the papers back so she didn't spill her drink on them, the one with Harry's name on fell to the floor.

Picking it up, Allie couldn't resist the urge to take a look. It was some kind of visitor's log, and as she scanned the page, she saw that a Karen Proctor kept appearing alongside Harry's name. Turning it over, she stared at the small photo in the top left hand corner. This was the first time she had seen Harry, and as expected, he looked like an arrogant self-righteous prick. She'd come across so many guys like him while she was working the streets. They were nothing more than frightened little boys who got their kicks out of bullying and intimidating women. And Harry was no different. She didn't care how big or tough he thought he was. If she ever got her hands on him she would kill him for what he had done to the woman she loved.

Before she had time to read anymore, Allie heard footsteps approaching. Tucking the paper back in with the others, she picked her mug up, taking a drink as Franky walked back in the room. The brunette looked stressed, and Allie hoped that it wasn't more bad news. They had enough to deal with right now, and really didn't need any other complications. "Everything ok?" she asked, hoping that if it was anything to do with Bea she would tell her

"All good. Gidge is going to be late finishing work again that's all" Franky lied. She hated being put in this position, and would be giving her friend a bollocking when she got back.

After seeing Harry's name on the brunette's files, Allie was worried about Bea. She had a tendency to shut herself off when she felt threatened. And while she knew that it was the redhead's way of protecting herself, she didn't have to deal with things alone anymore. If Harry was involved, she had a feeling that her girlfriend would try and push her away. It wouldn't be the first time this had happened, and she knew that the redhead only did it to protect her, but it didn't make it hurt any less. Allie knew that Bea loved her, and understood why she reacted the way she did, maybe even more that the redhead did herself, but they were stronger together, and always would be.

But she wouldn't let that happen, not this time. Allie really hoped that she was worrying for nothing, but if not, whatever it was, they would deal with it together. She was in this for the long haul and would be by Bea's side, holding her hand and telling her that she loved her. No matter how hard she resisted.

When Bea's name flashed up on her phone, Franky grabbed it quickly and left the room. The redhead was meant to be coming straight home after speaking to Proctor, so if she was calling her, then there must be a problem. She was hoping that it was nothing major, it was hard enough keeping Allie calm as it was. The blonde had been pacing around and tidying like someone possessed, so Franky had banished her to her studio for a couple of hours. There were a few files that she really needed to read through, but didn't want the blonde to see them. She thought that Bea was making a mistake by not telling Allie everything. And while she understood her need to protect the blonde, secrets usually had a habit of coming back to bite you in the arse.

She had been right, and after speaking to Bea, knew that whatever she was planning wouldn't be good for the blonde in the other room. She understood the redhead's need to protect Allie, but if she was planning on doing what Franky thought she was, then she was making a huge mistake, and if it didn't work, she could lose everything. Composing herself, she headed back into the kitchen, making up some excuse about Gidge being late home from work. She hated lying to Allie, but Red had put her in an impossible situation.

Calling Franky, Bea decided that the best course of action was to keep the conversation brief. If the brunette had any inkling of what she was planning, she would try and talk her out of it. And while she appreciated her friend's concern, her priority right now was Allie's safety. Taking a deep breath once Franky answered, she cleared her throat before speaking. "I need you to do something for me ok, I need you to be there for Allie. She's going to need her friends around her, and I know that you'll have her back. And I know that you probably won't understand my reasoning, or you'll think I'm crazy, or a coward, and maybe I am. But I love her, Franky, I love her so much, and I'm not prepared to put her in danger because I'm being selfish. If anything happened to her I would never forgive myself. So please just trust me on this ok"

"You're not making any sense Red, what's going on?" the brunette asked. Bea was rambling, and she was really starting to worry

"Just promise me that you'll be there for her…please Franky"

"I promise. Now will you please tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"I'm on my way home, I'll see you soon" Bea replied before hanging up. This was going to be one of the hardest things she had ever had to do, but she had to be strong, for both their sakes. And hopefully, once all this mess was over they could start again, assuming Allie would still want anything to do with her that is.

 _A/N: First of all, I'm sorry…just going to leave this here for the next few chapters!_

 _But Ballie is inevitable…so please don't hate me too much :)_


	72. Chapter 72

Parking her bike in the garage, Bea tried to compose herself before heading into the house. She knew that the second she set eyes on the blonde she would want to hold her tight and never let go. This was going to be the single hardest thing that she'd ever had to do, and she just hoped that she would be able to hold it together. Closing her eyes briefly, she exhaled slowly before opening the door and walking into the house. She could hear Allie and Franky chatting in the kitchen, so headed in that direction, needing to get this over with before she lost her nerve completely. As soon as her eyes locked with the blonde, she felt her resolve starting to crumble. She loved her so much, and hated herself for what she was about to do.

Allie knew the second that she looked into Bea's eyes that her walls were back up, and they were in for a rough ride. She was going to try and push her away. But the blonde was determined, and she wouldn't back down, not this time. Looking a lot more confident than she felt, she crossed the room, throwing her arms around the redhead and pulling her in close. She could feel the resistance from Bea, but wouldn't give up, not now she had her back in her arms again where she belonged. Inhaling the scent that was uniquely Bea, she kissed her neck softy, feeling the older woman's body tremble under her touch. This told her everything that she needed to know. The redhead still loved her, and was trying to push her away under some misguided need to protect her.

Feeling Bea start to pull away, she held on tighter, her lips ghosting over the older woman's ear as she spoke. "I know what you're trying to do, and it's not going to work. I love you, and whatever is going on, we'll deal with it...together". Pulling back slightly, she kissed her softly, her nerves easing a little when she felt the older woman's lips starting to move against her own.

Running her fingers through the redhead's soft curls, she held her close, deepening the kiss. Allie felt her heart swell. She had missed Bea so much, and it felt so good to have her in her arms again. She understood Bea's reasons for trying to push her away, and she loved how protective she was. But they were stronger together than they were apart, and she would do anything in her power to make sure that they stayed that way.

Bea's head was spinning. This was not going to plan, and having Allie so close was clouding her judgement. When the blonde's lips connected with hers, she felt like she had come home. She was hopelessly in love with the younger woman, and wanted nothing more than to hold her in her arms and never let go. But as she heard a low moan escape Allie's lips, her brain kicked in and she remembered why she was there, and what she had to do. Allie's safety was more important to Bea than her own happiness, and while she knew that the blonde wouldn't understand, she couldn't think of another way out of this mess. Moving her hands to the younger woman's chest, she pushed her away, the look of hurt and confusion on Allie's face breaking Bea's heart.

Telling herself that this was the only way, she steadied her breathing before locking eyes with her soon to be ex-girlfriend. This was tearing her apart, and no pain, mental or physical, that Harry had ever subjected her to hurt her more than what she was about to do. And to make things a thousand times worse, Allie was still recovering from Kim's attack. She needed her right now, and Bea hated that she couldn't be the one to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be ok. She knew that both Franky and Bridget would be there for her, and she had Liz and Boomer too, but it wasn't the same. She should be with her throughout all of this, but if she stayed then she knew that things would get much worse, and Harry wouldn't stop until Allie was dead. The thought of that alone sent a shiver down her spine, and turned her blood to ice. Bea's head was pounding, and she was completely drained.

Allie felt her hope slipping as Bea pushed her away. Looking into her girlfriend's she searched for something, a flicker of doubt, a look of hope. Anything to stop her heart from shattering. Bea's eyes gave away everything she was too afraid to say, and despite how guarded she was, Allie could read her like a book. She didn't want to pull away, and this was hurting her as much as it was Allie, but she could see a determination there that worried her.

"Bea…what's going on?" she asked, taking a step closer to the redhead, and watching as she moved further away

"I…I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry…I never meant to hurt you, but it's over. We're over" the redhead said, her gaze locked on Allie the whole time

Looking into the older woman's eyes Allie saw past the front she was putting on, and to the pain and fear lurking behind it. She knew that Bea didn't mean what she was saying. This couldn't be it, it couldn't be over. "What? That's bullshit. We both know that's not what you want, and I'm not giving up on you, on us. We belong together and you know it"

"No Allie, we don't. This was never going to work, we were just fooling ourselves"

"But I love you…"

"That's a shame" Bea relied, watching as the light in Allie's eyes died. She hated what she was doing to her. It was tearing her apart and it took everything she had not to wrap her arms around her and tell her that she didn't mean it, any of it. But she couldn't. "You can stay here tonight but I want you out of my house tomorrow. I'm working so you have all day. I'm sure Liz will let you move back into the flat" the redhead said as she took another step away from her now ex-girlfriend, and walked away.

Franky had gone through into the lounge when Bea walked in, wanting to give them some privacy. She knew that it was going to be hard for both of them, but they had each other, which made them so much stronger than Harry. She was searching for the TV remote when she heard the conversation in the kitchen. Bea's voice had raised slightly and as much as she didn't want to pry, couldn't help but overhear. The redhead was doing the one thing that she prayed she wouldn't do, she was pushing Allie away. And it was a huge mistake. A few minutes later she heard footsteps heading her way, watching as Bea came storming through the door. Crossing the room, Franky stood in front of her, blocking her path. "What the fucking hell was all that shit Red? Please tell me that you didn't just break up with her" she said, her voice firm as she tried to get her head around what had just happened.

"I did what I had to do. We're done. It was never going to work anyway, look at me. What could I possibly have to offer her? Now it you don't mind, I'm tired and I'm going to bed"

"The fuck you are. You're going to go back in there and grovel, beg, tell her you had a moment of temporary insanity…whatever it takes. Because if you walk away now you'll lose the best thing in your life. She's crazy about you, you fucking doofus. Do you honestly think she would walk away because that fuck nugget's been writing poison pen letters from his prison cell?"

"Keep your voice down ok. I've made my decision, and that's the end of it. This conversation is over, goodnight Franky" Bea replied, pushing past the brunette before heading for the stairs.

"Shit" Franky mumbled as she watched her friend walk away. She loved her to bits, but she could be such a fucking idiot at times. It was pointless trying to reason with her when she was like this, and she only hoped that she would change her mind once she'd slept on it.

Walking through into the kitchen, Franky was surprised to find a rather calm looking Allie sitting at the table. She had expected the blonde to be inconsolable, but it was as though the last few minutes hadn't happened at all. Taking a seat beside her, she took Allie's hand in hers, brushing her thumb over it as she spoke. "I'm sorry blondie, and for the record, she's making a huge mistake. We both know that you should be together, and she does too. She can be so fucking blind at times"

"It's ok, she's just scared. I'm not giving up on her Franky" Allie replied. "She can push me away all she want's but I won't give up on her…I just can't. She means everything to me and I won't lose her because she's scared" she added, sounding a lot more confident than she felt. This wasn't the end. The thought of losing Bea was too painful to comprehend, so she did the only thing she could think of. Push it out of her mind, and concentrate on being there for the woman she loved. She would come around, she had to. There was no other option.

"I'm here if you need me, Gidge too" Franky said as she stood up. Allie looked exhausted, and she really should be getting home to Bridget. She had hardly seen her all week, and while she wanted to be there for her friend, missed her fiancé like crazy. "I'm going to head off, call if you need anything ok. It doesn't matter what time it is" she added, ruffling the blonde's hair as she grabbed her jacket and bag.

"Thanks, for everything. I wouldn't have made it through these past few days if it wasn't for you and Bridget"

"Anytime, now get some sleep. And talk some sense into that knucklehead tomorrow will you"

"I'll try" the blonde replied. Locking the door, she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before turning the lights off and heading up the stairs.

Opening the bedroom door, Allie saw that the bed was empty. Bea must be in Debbie's room. She hated this, they should be together. But she didn't want to push the older woman too hard, knowing that she would only dig her heels in if she felt like she was being backed into a corner. After brushing her teeth, she climbed into bed, reaching for Bea's pillow instantly. It was fading, but she could still smell the older woman's perfume, and it made her feel closer to her. Wiping away the tears that had started to fall, she closed her eyes, hoping that she would get the chance to speak to Bea before she left for work tomorrow. The sooner she could convince the older woman that she wasn't about to walk away from her, the better.

Bea knew that Franky was only trying to help, but she had to get away before the tears that she was trying so hard to hold back started to fall. She knew that once she allowed herself to cry, she wouldn't stop. She hated what she had just done, but couldn't get the image of the headstone with Allie's name on out of her mind. At least if Harry thought they were over he would leave Allie alone. And her safety was the redhead's number one priority. Walking up the stairs, she grabbed a few things from the bedroom before heading to Debbie's room for the night. It was going to be hard enough knowing that the blonde was in the same house, and she didn't trust herself to share a bed with her, no matter how much she wanted to. It wouldn't be fair to Allie either. This was hard enough as it was, and the last thing she wanted to do was to give out mixed signals.

Changing into an old t shirt, she slipped under the covers, thankful that her daughter wasn't here to witness all this madness. Debbie had called her while she was at the beach earlier, letting her know that her and Shayne were staying on for a few more days. She was dreading telling the young brunette, knowing how much she loved having Allie around. And it wasn't even like she could explain her reasons for the break-up. The last thing she wanted was for Debbie to find out just how sick and twisted her dad really was. It was bad enough that she knew what he had done to her, and she would not subject her daughter to any more of his nastiness.

She knew that Debbie wouldn't understand what had gone wrong. One minute she was talking about proposing, and the next, she was ending the relationship. It was all such a fucking mess, and she hated that she was hurting the people that meant the most to her. But what other choice did she have. Her mind was racing, but after a while the events of the past few days caught up with her, and she fell into a restless sleep.

Bea was terrified. Harry had Allie. They were right in front of her and she couldn't get to the blonde, couldn't help her. She knew that it was all her fault. Allie would never have been in this position if she hadn't got involved with her. He was right, she really was toxic. Struggling against the restraints, she called out to the terrified blonde. But she couldn't free herself, she was stuck. All she could do was sit there and watch as he beat the woman she loved.

"Allie...no…please don't hurt her" she cried out, fighting against whatever was holding her back. She could hardly move, no matter how hard she tried. Harry was relentless, kicking and punching the bloodied blonde.

Allie had stopped struggling now, resigning herself to her fate. Lifting her head slightly, she locked eyes with the redhead. Smiling, despite the pain, she gazed at the older woman as she spoke. "I love you Bea…always" she said as she felt Harry's hand tighten around her throat, cutting off her air supply.

Bea tried again. She was struggling and kicking out as hard as she could, but she wasn't moving, not even an inch. All she could do was watch on as the blonde took her last breath. "I'm sorry baby...I'm so sorry. I love you beautiful girl" she cried out, her voice raw from all the screaming. She would do anything to keep her safe. Harry could beat her, torture her, she didn't care, as long as it kept Allie safe that's all that mattered. But it was too late. He had taken away the one person that kept her heart beating.

At some point Allie must have drifted off to sleep, and was woken by loud screams. Jumping out of bed, she raced out into the corridor as the piercing sound rang out for a second time in the otherwise quiet house. It was coming from Debbie's room, and she knew straight away that Bea was having a nightmare. Racing through into the room, she watched as the redhead thrashed around on the bed and cried out, alternating between calling Allie's name and saying that she was sorry. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she brushed Bea's hair from her face gently, not wanting to startle the older woman. She had been here before, Bea having the odd nightmare after they first got together. They usually linked back to Harry somehow, and the blonde had no doubt in her mind that he was the cause again this time. The bastard.

Moving so she was sitting beside the redhead, she called her name softly, running her fingers up and down her arm. "…I'm sorry baby...I'm so sorry. I love you beautiful girl…" Bea cried out as her movements started to still, tears streaming down her face. Slipping under the covers, Allie wrapped her arm around the older woman and pulled her in close, holding her tight. "Sshh, it's ok baby, I'm here. You're safe, no one will ever hurt you again…I promise" Allie whispered into her ear. Rocking her gently, she ran her fingers through her hair as she spoke.

Allie kept on whispering into her ear as she held her tight, and eventually the redhead's movements stilled completely. A short while later Bea's breathing evened out, and Allie knew that she was over the worst of it, this time at least. She knew that she should probably leave now that Bea had calmed down, but she couldn't bring herself to let go. Moving in closer, she left no space between them as she cuddled against the redhead, her arms wrapped securely around her. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, feeling content for the first time in almost a week.

Bea's heart was beating out of her chest, but after a while the scene in front of her started to fade, and she felt a sense of calm washing over her. She felt safe suddenly, and thought that she could hear Allie's voice. She knew that it was a dream and that she wasn't really there. The blonde was gone, Harry had made sure of that. She hates herself for not being stronger, for letting this happen, but she couldn't get free, not matter how hard she had tried. She should have protected her. Her skin was tingling from a light touch, a touch that could only be Allie. Her body had never reacted to anyone the way it did to the blonde, and for a few seconds she allowed herself to get lost in the comfort that only the younger woman could bring. She was safe in this dream like state, where Allie was still alive, still with her, and she never wanted to leave it.

She was surprised when she woke up to find Allie cuddled up against her. She vaguely remembered having a nightmare at some point, but after that, had the best night's sleep she'd had in almost a week. It was a dangerous game she was playing, but she couldn't bring herself to leave the blonde's warm embrace straight away. She didn't know how long it would be until she was here with her like this again, or if Allie would even take her back once this mess was all over. She wouldn't blame the younger woman if she wanted nothing more to do with her, but hoped that she would at least give her the chance to explain. Not that she felt that she deserved it. After allowing herself a few more minutes to bask in the comfort of having Allie so close, she slipped out of bed reluctantly, careful not to wake the sleeping blonde.

She didn't leave the room straight away, wanting to ingrain the sight of the younger woman to her memory, in case this was the last time that she saw her. Bea knew that she was playing with fire, and if Allie decided that she wasn't worth it after all, she only had herself to blame. And Harry of course, this whole thing was his fault, and if she ever got her hands on him she would kill him for what he had done. She wouldn't blame the younger woman for walking away. Bea knew that she wasn't worth the hassle, and that the beautiful blonde could have anyone that she wanted, but she just hoped that one day she would be able to forgive her. Her chest hurt and she couldn't breathe. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she leant forward, brushing the hair from Allie's face before kissing her on the lips gently.

"I know that you won't understand why I'm doing this, and you'll probably hate me for it…I wouldn't blame you for that by the way. But I want you to know that none of this is your fault. This is all on me, I'm the one that's not strong enough. I guess I was right all along, you deserve to be with someone so much better than me. I love you Allie Novak, with everything that I am. And I always will. It's killing me that I have to walk away from you, but it's the only way. I just hope that one day you will find it in that perfect heart of yours to forgive me" Bea said, her voice breaking as she gazed at the woman that meant everything to her. "Goodbye beautiful girl...I'm sorry" she added as she took a step back. Taking one last look at the woman who held her heart, she left the room, tears streaming down her face.

Dressing quickly, she headed to the station, not wanting to risk Allie waking up while she was still in the house. She felt bad for giving out mixed signals, but in her defence, hadn't even realised that the blonde had joined her in Debbie's room until she woke up, wrapped around the other woman. Heading through into her adjoining bathroom, she took a shower, letting the water wash away her tears. She had cried all the way to the station, and felt like the tears were never going to end. She had to get it together, for her own sake as much as the rest of the crew.

After taking a shower, she dressed quickly then headed over to her desk. Opening the drawer, she grabbed a pile of paperwork that still needed to be dealt with, and attempted to distract herself. Bea knew that she had to focus on something other than the disaster that was her personal life right now, and throwing herself into work had always helped her to forget all the shit Harry had thrown at her.

But two hours later she was still staring at the same report. She couldn't concentrate, and every time she closed her eyes she saw the pain on Allie's face as she told her it was over. She hated herself for what she had done, and wished that there was some way that she could take it all back. But it was too late, and by the time she got home after her shift, the blonde would be gone. The thought of going back to the house, to their home, and Allie not being there made her feel physically sick.

When Allie woke up she was alone. She started to wonder if it had all been a dream, but as she looked around she saw that she was in Debbie's room. It wasn't a dream, and more importantly Bea hadn't pushed her away, which gave her hope that they could work this out. As she started to wake up fully she remembered Bea's words earlier that morning. The feel of the redhead's lips on hers had woken her, but not wanting to spook the older woman, she had kept her eyes closed, pretending to still be asleep. It took every bit of willpower she had not to reach out and pull Bea closer. But all too soon it was over, and the older woman had moved away again. Everything was quiet for a few minutes, then Allie heard her speak, her voice barely above a whisper. She listened closely to the redhead's words, and when she heard her say that she loved her, she wanted to reach out and hug her. But she couldn't, so she stayed as still as possible. Allie continued to listen as the older woman poured her heart out. It was both comforting and soul destroying. She hated that Bea was hurting, but was happy that she still wanted her. Feeling the redhead move further away, Allie tried to keep it together. She almost came apart when she heard Bea speak again. "…goodbye beautiful girl...I'm sorry…" the redhead had said, her voice breaking as she left the room.

Bea loved her. That was the only thing that she was going to focus on. It didn't stop her heart from breaking, or the tears from falling though. But she had to stay positive, for both their sakes. She knew that they were in for a rough ride, and that the redhead would probably say things that would hurt in a bid to protect her. But she loved her, and that's all that mattered. She would take whatever the older woman threw her way, and hold on to that.

Getting out of bed, she took a shower before dressing and heading downstairs in search of the redhead. The house was empty, and after heading out to the garage, Allie saw that the Harley was gone too. Remembering that Bea said she was working, she wandered through into the studio. Grabbing her guitar she started to play around with a few chords, knowing that she needed to call Isla soon. She had come home to three messages from the blonde, asking her to call her, and answer her mobile. Allie still had no idea when she would be getting her phone back from the police, so decided to head out later that day and pick up another one. She felt so isolated without it, which was surprising given she had spent three years on the streets without any means of contacting anyone.

Calling Isla back before she headed out, Allie arranged to go over to the studio in a couple of days. She explained briefly why she hadn't returned any of her called, but didn't want to go into too much detail, wanting to protect both herself and Bea as much as possible. Isla had asked if it would be possible for 11:11 to play a gig at the bar. They needed somewhere for the first play of their official single, and while she had wanted to use a bigger venue, the guys had been adamant that they wanted Fuel. If it hadn't been for Allie they wouldn't be where they are right now, and Liz and Boomer had taken a chance on them as well. They would always be grateful, and wanted to give something back to the people who had helped them out. Letting Isla know that it wouldn't be a problem, she told her that she would get a few dates together and they could finalise everything when she saw her in a couple of days. Things were going well for her in a professional manner, now all she needed to do was get her personal life back on track and all would be good again

Arriving home later that day, she unloaded the car. As well as getting herself a phone, she picked up a few supplies from the art shop for Bea. She had noticed that the redhead's sketchbook was almost full, so decided to buy her another one, along with a new set of pencils. She had also called at the supermarket on the way back. There was very little in the way of food in the house, and Franky had used up most of what they had left making dinner the previous evening. She wanted to make a special breakfast for when Bea got home from work the following morning, then hopefully they could sit down and talk things through.

Allie had been confused all day, especially after waking up in the redhead's arms. They must have moved during the night, and when she had woken in the early hours, was surprised to find Bea's chest pressed tight against her back, her strong arms holding her close. The redhead's actions had her head in a tailspin, especially after what she had said to her the previous evening. She knew that the older woman was trying to push her away as a result of some misplaced guilt. Bea clearly blamed herself for what had happened, and Allie had no idea how to make her see that none of this was her fault. But she had to think of something, and fast.

It was early evening when Franky arrived at the house. She had been talking to Bridget the previous evening, it was obvious that Allie was in denial about what was going on. Bea had made it quite clear the previous evening that the relationship was over, but Allie had carried on as though everything was fine. She didn't want to hurt the blonde, but she needed to be prepared for the possibility of Bea pushing her away again. The redhead could be as stubborn as a mule, especially when she was convinced that she was in the right. And the longer Allie carried on burying her head in the sand, the harder this would be for her in the long run. She knew what Bea was doing, and that she was only pushing her away because she thought it was the right thing to do, and was glad that the blonde wasn't giving up on her friend. But if she pushed too hard then it could have the opposite effect.

Allie needed to tread carefully, and although Bea had gotten much better at talking about her feelings, she still bottled things up more than she should. She could understand why, and was the same when it came to talking about her own childhood. But the best thing Bea could do right now was to be completely open and honest with the blonde about what was going on. Franky understood why she was reacting the way she was, but if she thought that she could stay away from Allie for more than a few days, then she was crazier than she thought.

After spending a couple of hours with the blonde, she headed home. Allie had been asking questions about Harry, and what she knew about the attack on her. She was clearly fishing for information, but Bea had made her promise that she would keep the blonde out of it. She was persistent, Franky would give her that, and whether she agreed with Bea or not, she wouldn't betray her confidence like that.

She had told Allie that she was more than welcome to stay at her place for a while if things didn't go the way she wanted them to, but the blonde was adamant that everything would be fine. Franky was working the following day, so had promised Allie that she would let her know when Bea was leaving the station. She just hoped that she knew what she was doing, and that it didn't all blow up in her face.

Bea was struggling. She couldn't get Allie out of her head, and her mind kept drifting away from the paperwork that she really needed to get finished. She was thankful when the siren sounded and she had to head out on a call. At least she would have something else to focus on for a while. But when she arrived on the scene, felt bad for wishing that they would get called out.

It was an accident involving a bus full of school children and a lorry. She hated these type of calls, especially when there were kids involved. Luckily they all managed to escape with nothing more than cuts, bruises and the odd broken bone. It still surprised Bea, even after so many years on the job, how the accidents that looked the worst often resulted in minor injuries. Yet the ones that looked like nothing could be fatal. The lorry driver was inconsolable, blaming himself for the accident. But it turned out that the cause had actually been faulty traffic lights, both directions had been on green at the time of impact.

They were at the scene for several hours, and it was early evening by the time they arrived back at the station. Heading back to her office, Bea attempted to tackle her paperwork again. Ten minute later and her thoughts had wandered back to Allie. It had only been a few hours and she missed her terribly. Feeling the tears threatening to fall again, she headed for the gym, hoping a session on the punch bag would help.

She had always been so good at compartmentalising things, and had become an expert while she was with Harry. But right now she was struggling. Allie was on her mind constantly, and it was making her crazy. It was to be expected though, her love for the blonde consuming her in every way. Everything else with Allie had been intensified, so the heartbreak was bound to be as well.

The rest of her shift followed the same pattern. They had another call out, which offered Bea a temporary reprise. But other than that, she felt like she was going out of her mind. She didn't know how she was going to get through this, and was holding on to the hope that the police would get to the bottom of this mess, and fast. All she could think about was how Allie must be feeling. She wanted so badly to be there for her, knowing that the blonde would still be trying to process everything that had happened with Kim that night. But was terrified that she would put her in danger by staying close by. One minute she was convinced that she was doing the right thing, and the next, wanted to run to the blonde, take her in her arms and never let go. She felt like she was in a constant battle with herself, and it was completely draining her.

Franky had arrived at the station early that morning, wanting to talk to her before she headed home. And while she appreciated what her friend was trying to do, she couldn't handle any more pressure. She already felt like she was losing her mind, and didn't know how long she could keep this up. Bea was thankful when her shift finally ended. All she wanted to do was go home, curl up in bed and fall apart. She hated Harry, but right now, hated herself more for what she was putting Allie through.

She had called the blonde as Bea left the station, letting her know that she was on her way home but wasn't in the best of moods. Franky told her again that she was welcome to stay with her and Bridget for a while if things didn't go to plan. But Allie was pretty confident that she could change the redhead's mind, and the brunette just hoped that she wasn't setting herself up for a fall.

Pulling up outside the house, Bea was surprised to see the car on the drive. She had assumed that Allie would need it for a few days, and was happy for the blonde to keep it on a permanent basis. She wanted to make this as easy for the younger woman as possible, not that anything about this mess was easy. Letting herself in, she could smell the food cooking straight away. Heading through into the kitchen, she found Allie singing along with the radio as she plated the food. She was both angry and relieved. She had been craving the blonde's company for the past 24 hours, and was so happy to see her. But it also meant that she had a battle on her hands. Allie clearly wasn't going to give up without a fight, but Bea wasn't about to back down either. She had to keep her safe, it was the only way.

"What are you still doing here, I thought I told you to leave" Bea said, trying to stop her voice from wavering. She was frustrated with the blonde for ignoring her, but wanted so badly to hold her in her arms.

"You did, and I told you that I wasn't giving up. Now sit down, the food's ready. And when you've finished, we're going to talk. And before you start to argue, I'm not taking no for an answer, not this time" Allie replied, her tone equally as firm.

 _A/N: Sorry…again. And I'll be sorry for the next few chapters as well…so you have been warned! :)_

 _But if it's any consolation, it's as hard to write as it is to read... #teamballie_


	73. Chapter 73

_A/N: I'm just going to apologise now. Please don't hate me (or Bea), but things are about to get a little rough…_

/

Allie knew that she would have a battle on her hands, but she wasn't prepared to back down. She needed Bea, and Bea needed her. It was the only way they were going to get through all of this, whatever this was. She knew that Harry was behind it somehow, and hoped that if she could get the redhead to open up about what was bothering her, they could find a solution. Together.

Bea's head was spinning, and she had obviously underestimated Allie. She needed her to listen, needed to keep her safe, but the blonde was clearly having none of it. Taking a step forward, she glared at the younger woman, hoping that her eyes didn't give away just how badly she wanted her there.

"I meant what I said Allie. Whatever this thing between us was, it's done. And I want you out of my house…today"

"Bullshit. And you know what it was, you're just too scared to admit it"

"Whatever you need to tell yourself is fine by me" the redhead replied, sneering at the blonde. This was killing her, but she had no other choice. She had to make it believable if she had any chance of keeping the younger woman out of harm's way.

"Beatrice Alice Smith, sit down…right now" Allie said, her voice raised as though she was scolding a child, and right now she felt as though she was. The older woman could be so bloody pig headed at times, and it was incredibly frustrating.

Bea was shocked, she had never heard Allie use that tone before, and her glare was piercing. Not wanting to push her completely over the edge, she reluctantly took a seat, a plate of food appearing in front of her a few seconds later. She didn't feel particularly hungry, but didn't want to offend the blonde either, so ate it anyway, surprising herself when she cleared her plate a short while later. Neither of them spoke during breakfast, and the atmosphere was tense. She had never felt uncomfortable in Allie's presence…until now, and knew that she only had herself to blame. Taking a drink of her orange juice, Bea lifted her head slightly, he eyes locking with the blonde's. She was just about to speak when the younger woman beat her to it.

"See, that wasn't so hard was it. Now I want you to tell me what the hell all of this is about. I know that it has something to do with Harry, and before you try to deny it, I saw his name on some of Franky's paperwork"

"It's between me and Franky, and it's none of your business"

"The fuck it isn't. Whatever this is, we're in it together. Please don't shut me out, Bea. Relationships only work when there are no secrets"

"You can't help me, no one can. This is something that I have to deal with, and I don't want you involved in something that you know nothing about" the redhead replied in frustration.

"I know that you're still letting him control you. I understand that it's hard, and I can't even begin to imagine what he put you through. But he's out of your life now, and you need to break free from him. He'll never hurt you again, I promise"

"You really have no idea what he's capable of do you? You can't protect me, you can't even protect yourself. I'm fucked whatever I do, but I won't let him hurt…" the redhead said, stopping herself before she said too much.

"Hurt who Bea, who is he threatening? Is it Debbie…or me?" Allie replied, seeing a brief look of fear flash through the older woman's eyes when she asked if it was her. She knew instantly what the problem was, Harry must have threatened her in some way, and Bea was trying to end their relationship in order to protect her. "It's me isn't it? He's going after me so you're trying to protect me by breaking up with me. Look me in the eyes and tell me that I'm wrong"

Bea was struggling. She had never seen this side of the blonde before, and determined Allie was causing her body to betray her. Now was really not the time to be having those kind of feelings. Closing her eyes briefly, she tried to focus on what was important right now. And as much as she wanted to pull Allie forward and kiss her, she knew that wouldn't help right now. Pushing all thoughts of happier times from her mind, she spoke. "You're wrong. We just want different things, and the longer we keep pretending the harder this will be. I can't do it anyone. I'm sorry Allie, but it's over"

"No, there's more to it than that, and you know it. Things were fine, no, they were great between us before Kim…" the blonde replied, her words catching in her throat as she said the raven haired woman's name. "Franky explained everything, and you know I didn't let that happen willingly. I'm not just going to stand back and watch as you push me away for no reason. I love you Bea, and I'm not going anywhere" she added, a look of determination of her face as she watched the older woman. Something in her eyes changed, and Allie could see regret there. Thinking that she was starting to get through to Bea, she relaxed a little, completely unprepared for the words that were about to come out of the redhead's mouth.

"Love…what would you know about love? You're nothing but a junkie street whore" Bea spat back, regretting the words the second they left her lips.

She knew that she had gone too far, and hadn't once thought of the blonde in that way. And to make matters worse she had no idea where it had come from. She had never seen Allie look so broken, and although it had achieved what she needed it to, she felt like the worst person in the world. She didn't believe it for a second, Allie was a kind, loving, beautiful person, and she hated herself for what she had just done. There was no going back now though. She couldn't take back what she had said and she knew that Allie would never look at her in the same way again, not after that. Taking a step forward, she reached out, taking the blonde's hand in hers, wincing when she yanked her arm back, moving further away in the process.

"Is that really how you see me, because if it is then what are we even doing here" Allie said, wiping the tears from her face

"Allie I…"

"What? You what Bea…"

"I didn't mean that, any of it. I'm sorry. I…" the redhead replied, tripping over her words as she took a step forward and reached out, Allie moving away from her once again

"Be careful. If you touch me I'll have to charge you. You know how us whore's are, no such thing as a freebie…"

"Allie please…I'm so sorry. I don't know why I said that, and I know that it's not true, any of it. I didn't mean it, I swear, please…" Bea said, her voice strained as she fought back the sob that was threatening to escape. Whatever was going on right now, Allie didn't deserve that, any of it. And she had never hated anyone as much as she hated herself right now.

"Please what Bea? You wanted me out of your house, well congratulations…I'm going. I'll mail you my bill for the past twelve months, I'm sure we can work out a payment plan" Allie threw back, the tears now streaming freely down her face. Grabbing the car keys, she ran out of the house, needing to get away from the woman who had just ripped her heart out of her chest and stamped on it.

Allie couldn't believe what she had just heard. It wasn't the first time someone had called her that, but she never thought that she would hear it from Bea of all people. Feeling the bottom drop out of her world, she jumping in the car, driving away from the only place that had ever felt like home. She pulled over after about ten minutes, the tears were falling relentlessly and were blurring her vision. The last thing she needed was to wrap the car around a tree, or worse. Not that anyone would miss her if she did.

After composing herself she started the car again, and continued on her journey to nowhere in particular. She drove around for about an hour, before coming to a stop at the beach, their beach. And she couldn't bring herself to get out of the car, but she couldn't leave either. She had never felt pain like she did right now, it even hurt to breathe. She felt sick, and couldn't stop shaking. Is that what Bea really thought, that she was nothing more than a junkie street whore? After everything they had been through together did the older woman still see her that way? Had she always thought of her in that way?

She wasn't wrong though, and Allie hated herself for what she had done in the past. She was trying so hard to put it behind her, to make something of her life, of herself. But it would always be there, dragging her back down. No matter how hard she tried, she would never be able to escape it. She would always be nothing more than a worthless street whore. But Bea had never once made her feel like that, until a couple of hours ago that was. Yet despite everything that had happened that morning, she was still hopelessly in love with her, and always would be.

Allie wasn't sure how long she had been sitting in the car, but when she started to shiver with cold, knew that she would have to call Franky. She knew that Liz would let her move back into the flat with no questions asked, but the thought of going back there filled her with dread. She hadn't allowed herself to think about what had happened that night, not since she left the hospital at least, and she wasn't about to start now. Her priority right now was Bea, and saving what was left of their relationship. She would deal with everything else later.

Franky hadn't been surprised when Allie called, asking if she could stay for a couple of nights. She had hoped that the blonde wouldn't need to, and that she could make the stubborn redhead see sense, but unfortunately it seemed that hadn't been the case. Unfortunately once Bea got something in her head, it was almost impossible to talk her out of it, and if Allie couldn't do it, then she wasn't sure that anyone could. But she wasn't about to give up. Franky didn't care how many times the redhead yelled or slammed the door in her face, she wouldn't give up until her friend came to her senses.

But right now her priority was Allie. She had never heard the blonde sound so broken, and she was worried about her. Luckily Gidge was home, and out of the two of them was probably better equipped at offering a shoulder to cry on. It wasn't that Franky didn't care, it was the complete opposite. She just had a tendency to put her foot in it on occasions, and didn't want to upset Allie any more than she already was. After speaking to Allie, she called Bridget, letting her know that they would be having a house guest for a few days. And things were about to get a little rough.

As she watched Allie run out of the house, Bea knew she had just ruined any chance of them being together again once this was all over. She couldn't hate herself any more than she did in that minute, and knew that she didn't deserve someone as kind and loving as Allie Novak in her life. The blonde was too good for her, and deserved to be with someone who could give her the world, not some fucked up woman who was pushing forty, and couldn't escape the ghosts of her past relationship.

She was worried about Allie too. The blonde had enough to deal with right now, without the woman who was supposed to protect her calling her a whore. She couldn't believe that those words had even left her mouth. She was embarrassed, and completely disgusted with herself, and wished more than anything that she could go back and start the conversation with the blonde all over again. Sinking down to the floor, she cried. Cried for Allie, for them, and everything that she had just torn apart.

Bea wasn't sure how long she had been there, but a while later she woke up one the kitchen floor, her eyes red and puffy, and her throat raw from all the crying. Dragging herself up, she cleared away the dishes from breakfast before grabbing the bottle of scotch and wandering through into the lounge. Dropping down on the sofa, she opened the bottle and started to drink. Taking her phone out of her pocket, she flicked through the photos, stopping at the one of her and Allie in the horse drawn carriage in Central Park. That day had been so perfect, but right now it felt like a lifetime ago. And she knew that no matter what she did, they would never get that back. She had broken it beyond repair. Taking another swig from the bottle, she let the tears fall again. And that's exactly where Franky found her the next morning, a hungover mess passed out on the sofa. Even Cormack wouldn't go near her. He had taken his place on the smaller sofa, throwing her a look of complete disdain.

Pulling up outside the house, Franky jumped out of the car and headed for the door. Using her key, she let herself in, knowing that the redhead would only ignore her if she knocked. This wasn't the time for pleasantries, and after receiving a call from Bridget after she had put a broken Allie to bed, she was pissed at Bea for what she had done. She sympathised with the redhead and knew she'd had a rough time with Harry, but pushing away the woman who loved her more than anything was just plain dumb. Allie would be so much safer with Bea by her side, and in her current state, couldn't be more vulnerable.

Wandering through the darkened house, it wasn't long before she stumbled upon the redhead, passed out on the sofa. Bea was a mess. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying that she had clearly been doing, and she was hugging an empty bottle of scotch. Grabbing the bottle, she set it down on the coffee table before nudging the redhead gently. Receiving no response, she shook her harder, causing Bea to jump and fall off the sofa. Franky was just about to hold her hand out to help her friend up when she started to cry.

Bea felt someone shaking her, and the next thing she knew she was on the floor. Opening her eyes, her first thoughts went to Allie, but when she looked up and saw dark hair and tattoos, knew that she wasn't there. And that's when it all came rushing back to her, the terrible things she had said to Allie, and the broken look on the blonde's face as she ran from her. She couldn't stop the tears from falling even if she wanted to. Wrapping her arms around herself, she sobbed. Everything was such a mess, and she only had herself to blame. She loved Allie so much, and what she had said to her was unforgivable. Feeling movement beside her, she looked up as Franky sat down next to her, throwing her arm around Bea's shoulders and pulling her in closer. Resting her head on Franky's chest, she continued to sob, letting everything out.

When she saw the state that her friend was in, Franky immediately felt guilty for being angry with her. Even with all the beatings that Harry had subjected her to over the years, she had never seen the redhead look so broken. "Talk to me Red, what happened?"

"I've lost her Franky, she's never going to speak to me again after what I said to her"

"Sshh, it can't be that bad. What did you say?" Franky asked, trying to reassure her friend. Whatever it was had to be pretty big for Bea to cry like this in front of her. In the past she had always managed to put a brave face on, no matter what was going on in the background.

"It doesn't matter, she's never looked at me like she did right before she ran out. And I don't blame her. I don't even know where she is, if she's ok. She could be off somewhere all alone…"

"She's ok Red, she's at our place. She called me yesterday afternoon and asked if she could crash for a few days. Gidge is with her now" the brunette replied, hoping that knowing Allie as safe would offer Bea a little bit of comfort

"Good, I'm glad she's safe. I miss her Franky, I miss her so much"

"Get yourself together and go and talk to her. I'm sure she'd love to see you, even if she is a little pissed at you at the minute"

"No, I can't. It wouldn't be fair, and I've hurt her enough already. What I said to her was unforgivable, and I don't deserve her"

"That's bullshit, and we both know it. I still don't understand why you pushed her away in the first place"

Standing up, Bea crossed the room, picking up her work bag before sitting down on the sofa, that tattooed brunette joining her. Talking out the envelope that contained the image of the headstone with Allie's name on, she handed it to her friend, watching on as she opened it and looked at the contents.

Looking down at the image in her hand, Franky could see why the redhead had panicked. How could anyone be so sick and twisted? It had Harry written all over it, and she swore right there that she would do anything in her power to make sure that sick fucker never got released. "Harry?" she asked, handing the envelope back over to Bea

"He's behind this, I just know he is. And he told Kaz that he wanted Allie out of the way permanently. He's going after her to hurt me, and I can't risk her safety. I had hoped that all this would be over soon, and maybe, if I explained everything she would understand. But I've fucked it up beyond repair now, and I've lost her for good"

"Don't underestimate her ok. She might be a little rattled right now, but she worships the ground you walk on"

"No, it's over. She deserves better than me, and I want her to have the best in life. She's the most beautiful person I've ever met, and I'd only hold her back" the redhead replied. Allie deserved the world, and she knew that she wasn't good enough for the beautiful blonde.

"Right, enough of this self-pitying bullshit, it's not attractive Red" Franky said as she stood up. Pulling the redhead to her feet, she led her out of the room and up the stair. Walking through the bedroom, she pushed Bea in the direction of the en-suite. "Get your sweet arse in there and take a shower, you stink like a brewery. And don't argue, otherwise I'll come in there with you and scrub your back"

Bea knew better than to argue with the brunette, knowing that Franky really would join her in the shower if she didn't do as she was told. Closing the door, she turned the water on before removing her clothes, stepping under the spray a few seconds later. As she rinsed the conditioner from her hair, her thoughts went to Allie again. She had expected her to go back to the flat, but was glad that she had Franky and Bridget with her. She shouldn't be alone right now, and Bea knew that she should be the one taking care of her, not her friends. She had failed her in every way possible, and was destroying herself in the process. Of all the stupid shit she had done over the years, the few words that she had said to the blonde were by far the dumbest. Sinking down to the floor of the shower, she cried again. She didn't even think it was possible to have so many tears, but they just kept on falling, and there was nothing she could do to stop them.

The redhead had been in the shower for a while now, and Franky was starting to worry. Her friend had been a little unsteady on her feet as they climbed the stairs, and she was beginning to wonder if she'd had an accident. After calling out to her and receiving no reply, she opened the door and stepped into the steam filled room. Glancing over to the shower enclosure, she spotted Bea curled up on the floor, the water still falling down on her. Grabbing a towel, Franky opened the door, turning the water of and soaking herself in the process. Squatting down, she slipped her arms under Bea's and lifted her up gently, wrapping the towel around her once she was on her feet.

After helping her to dry off, Franky grabbed some clothes from the bedroom and dressed her friend before putting her to bed. Borrowing one of her friend's shirts, she threw her wet one in the bathroom sink before heading downstairs to get the redhead some water. Grabbing her phone, she called home, leaving a message on the machine for Bridget letting her know where she was, before heading back up the stairs. Bea was quiet, but she was shaking, so Franky knew that she was crying again. Slipping in beside her, she held her as she cried.

A few hours had passed, and Bea woke up with a pounding headache. Sitting up slowly, she spotted the bottle of water and painkillers by the bed. Taking the pills, her thoughts went back to the last few hours. She was embarrassed about breaking down in front of Franky like that, but knew that her friend wouldn't judge her. She needed to get it together if she was going to deal with Harry, and more importantly keep Allie safe. Even if she never wanted anything to do with her again, she would protect her any way she could. The blue eyed blonde held her heart, and always would.

Dragging herself out of bed, she got changed and headed downstairs. If she had any chance of beating this hangover she knew that she had to force herself to eat something, no matter how unappealing that seemed right now. She was surprised to see Franky sitting at the kitchen table with Bridget's brother, Jack. The table was covered in papers, and Bea could see the photo that had freaked her out so much amongst them. Grabbing herself a coffee she sat down, hoping that he had good news for her.

Allie left the guest room for the first time in what felt like hours. Bridget had stayed with her the previous night, and most of the morning, but had to take a call from the hospital. As she approached the kitchen the phone started to ring. She had heard the shower running as she passed the bathroom door, so knew that Bridget was unable to take the call, and not feeling comfortable enough to answer it, she let it ring as she got herself a glass of water. A few seconds later the machine kicked in, and Franky's voice came through as she left a message for the older blonde. Allie wasn't paying much attention to it until she heard her mention Bea. Putting her glass down she gripped the edge of the counter as she listened to what the tattooed brunette was saying.

 ** _"_** ** _It's only me Gidge._** **** ** _Look, I'm not sure what time I'll be back ok._** **** ** _I called in to check on Red on my way home and she's a mess._** **** ** _I'm not sure exactly what happened, but I've never seen her like this before, she's distraught._** **** ** _I don't want to leave her alone at the minute, I'm really worried about her._** **** ** _Anyway, I'll call you later to see how blondie's getting on._** **** ** _What a fucking mess ay"_**

Hearing that Bea was suffering too brought some comfort to Allie, although she hated that the redhead was hurting. This whole thing was such a mess, and Bea's words had felt like a knife to her chest. She wanted to believe that she had lashed out in the heat of the moment, but she must think that for the words to come out of her mouth. Nothing made sense anymore, and she wished that the past week had never happened. Despite the events of the previous day, she genuinely believed that Bea did love her, but she wasn't sure if they could get past this. Sometimes love just wasn't enough.

Allie knew that she had a choice to make. Either try and put everything behind her and find a way to move on without Bea in her life, or fight for her, for their relationship. It wouldn't be easy, and it was going to hurt like hell along the way, but she wasn't ready to give up. Not yet, and maybe not ever. So many people had walked out of her life, and until now, she's had no desire to fight for any of them. But Bea was different. They connected on a level that Allie didn't even know existed, and she would do anything in her power to make the redhead see sense, no matter how long it took.

The blonde was due back at work that evening, and after the incident the previous week, Liz and Boomer had upped the security at the bar. They had fitted swipe card access to the staff areas along with beefing up the CCTV. Kim hadn't been near the place since that night, but they weren't prepared to take any chances, and wanted her to feel as safe as possible while she was there.

Allie had been quiet during her shift, and they were both worried about her. She looked tired, and it had only been a few days since they had last seen her, but she looked like she had lost weight too. There was clearly something else going on, but not wanting to pry, Liz had told Boomer to leave it when she mentioned about asking the blonde. The only time she had truly smiled was when Boomer told her that Kim wouldn't be coming near her again. The brunette had paid her another visit, and this time she was home. They'd had a little 'chat' and Booms was pretty confident that they wouldn't see her walking through the door any time soon, when she could walk again that was.

Throwing her arms around her, Allie kissed her friend on the cheek, thanking her for looking out for her. She was so lucky to have such loyal friends, and was thankful for their support. But nothing that any of them could do could fill the Bea shaped hole in her heart. She was trying to stay as upbeat as possible, and knew that both Liz and Boomer had questions, but she wasn't ready to face her reality. Not yet at least.

Franky had been home for about an hour. She had been reluctant to leave Bea, but her friend had promised her that she would be fine, and would call if she needed her. She knew that was a lie, and the redhead would bottle everything up like she always did, but what else could she do? This whole thing was such a fucking mess, but at least the police were making some progress. Jack had informed them that Kim Chang had admitted to hospital in the early hours of the morning, and was currently under guard. She had taken quite a beating by all accounts, and as much as Jack hated to do it, had asked both Franky and Bea where they were at the time. He knew that neither of them were responsible, and so far Chang had claimed that she had taken a tumble down some stairs while drunk. But her injuries were inconsistent with her account of events. If she refused to cooperate, then there was very little that the police could do. But he had to make sure that he had covered everything.

It turned out the raven haired woman had sung like a canary when faced with a list of possible charges, and had implicated Tina Mercado in the attempt on Allie's life as well. She had also mentioned another contact, but was unable to provide a name, claiming to have never met them. Everything she had said had backed up Karen Proctor's statement. And just before Jack arrived at Bea's house, had received notification that Mercado had been brought in for questioning. Things were definitely heading in the right direction, and after Franky had shown him the envelope that Bea had received, he decided to put a car outside the house to protect them both.

Seeing the tears starting to form in her friend's eyes, Franky had explained that Allie was currently staying with her and Bridget. This made things slightly more complicated, but sensing that it was a bit of a delicate subject, Jack advised that he would arrange for a car outside their house as well for the time being. They still needed to find the link to Harry, but hoped that with a bit of gentle persuasion, Tina Mercado would give up her other contact. Proctor had been completely open and honest about everything, and had been a great help so far. They would need to deal with her at some point, but right now the most important thing was tracking down the source of the threats, and putting a stop to it. They were watching the prison officer closely as well, and after going through his record, had found a few things that didn't quite add up. Jack was almost certain that he was involved somehow, but he knew that they had to be careful. If he had any idea they were on to him, he could destroy any possible evidence.

Bea had been quiet after he left, and she knew that the redhead had a lot to process. Hopefully this would be over soon, and she could concentrate on mending her relationship with Allie. Franky knew that Bea was still in love with her, and the blonde felt exactly the same. She had no idea what had been said the previous day, but whatever it was, she wasn't about to sit back and watch two of her friends fall apart. Not when they would both be so much happier together.

A couple of days had passed and there had been no real developments. Franky had the house to herself. Both Gidge and Allie were at work again, so she decided to use her time wisely and see what she could find out about this Jake Stewart guy. She knew that the police were working on it, but it wouldn't hurt to take a look. And if she could help to speed this whole thing up in any way, then it had to be a good thing. They already knew that he had smuggled photographs into the prison for Kaz, so he clearly wasn't opposed to breaking the rules. But linking him to the threats on Allie were going to be a lot tougher.

She was in the middle of reading through an incident report when her mobile rang. Picking it up, she answered, not quite knowing how this conversation would go.

"Hey Deb, everything ok?"

"I'm not sure. I can't get hold of Mum, and Allie's phone's going straight to voicemail all the time. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Red's been busy that's all, and Novak's been having trouble with her phone"

"You're a shit liar Franky, now will you please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Everything's fine, honestly"

"Francesca Doyle…I swear to god…" Debbie threatened, using Franky's full name to let her know that she wasn't playing around

"Ok, ok, quite it with the formalities will you. And you didn't hear this from me"

"Fine, I promise not to implicate you in anything. Now spit it out"

"Harry's been stirring shit up again. Your mum's freaked out and pushed Allie away. She's been staying with me and Gidge for the past couple days, but neither of them are good"

"The bastard. Why can't he just leave her alone?" Debbie sighed in frustration. She had known that something was wrong, but didn't want to ruin her holiday. Shayne had gone to so much trouble, and it wouldn't be fair to him. "Is it wrong that I wish he was dead?"

"No kiddo, not at all. He's a waste of perfectly good oxygen. Don't worry, everything will work out"

"Is Allie there, can I talk to her?"

"She's at work Deb, but I'll tell her you called. I'm sure she'd love to talk to you. Now go and enjoy the rest of your holiday, and don't worry ok"

"I'll try. Thanks Franky" Debbie replied before hanging up. She hated Harry, and wished that he would just leave her family alone. When she got back home she would be paying him a visit.

They weren't due to leave for another few days, but she wanted to be there for both her mum and Allie. Whatever had happened had to be pretty big for the blonde to be staying with Franky and Bridget, and she'd be damned if she was just going to sit back and watch as her family fell apart. After explaining everything to Shayne, he suggested that they head back home the following day.

/

 _A/N: The road is going to be a little rocky over the next few chapters…but they will come out the other side soon. And if it helps, things will get better from then on... :)_


	74. Chapter 74

It had been four days since she had last seen Bea. Four days of alternating between determination and heartbreak. She was trying to stay positive, and knew deep down that the redhead did love her, but she couldn't get those words out of her head. Franky had arranged to go with her to the house to collect a few more of her things, and she was grateful for her friend's support. Things were bad enough right now, but without Franky and Bridget, she had no idea where she would be. Allie knew that she couldn't stay there forever. It wasn't fair on them, and she needed to face her demons sooner or later. But she wasn't quite ready for that just yet.

Pulling up outside the place she still thought of as home, she got out of the car, following the tattooed brunette inside. She knew that Bea was at work, but part of her secretly hoped that she had lied, and would be waiting for her. She knew that it was all a pipedream, and that it wasn't helping her in any way, but she couldn't stop herself from dreaming. It was hard, harder than she had expected, and after leaving the car keys on the kitchen counter, she wandered through the house and into the room that up until a few days ago, she shared with the woman she loved. She couldn't stop the tears from falling, and sitting down on the bed, she grabbed Bea's pillow, holding it up to her face. It smelt like the redhead, and Allie felt her heart shatter all over again.

Franky had stayed downstairs, wanting to give Allie some privacy. She knew how hard it would be for the blonde, and she didn't want her to feel like she was under scrutiny the whole time. But they had been there for almost an hour and Allie still hadn't appeared. Heading up the stairs in search of the blonde, she found her curled up on the bed, fast asleep with one of Bea's work shirts in her hand. It was clear that she had been crying, and as much as Franky didn't want to wake her, knew that they couldn't stay much longer. Allie hadn't been sleeping, and as much as she had tried to hide it from her friends, the dark circles under her eyes gave her away. It was a struggle to get her to eat anything too, but as frustrated as the blonde was getting with her, she wasn't about to let her self-destruct.

Bea was exactly the same, and kept making up excuses as to why she couldn't join them when they ate at the station. Franky knew what was going on, and she doubted that sleep was coming easy to the redhead either. But she was a little better at hiding it than Allie was, and a lot ore stubborn. Years of being married to an abusive prick would do that to anyone. Sitting down on the bed, she pushed the hair from Allie's face before shaking her gently. "Allie, come on, we need to get going soon. Have you got everything you need for now? We can come back again another day"

Opening her eyes, Allie looked at Franky, noticing the look of sympathy on her face. Not trusting her voice, she shook her head as she sat up. "Can you give me a few more minutes?" she asked quietly as she looked around the room. Everything was the same, yet it felt so different. She felt as though she was intruding just by being there, and needed to get out of there before she lost it completely.

Grabbing a bag from the wardrobe, she threw enough clothes in to last her a week, knowing that she would need to pick the rest of her things up soon. Opening one of the drawers, she took out a few shirts that she slept in, grabbing one of Bea's as well. She had already packed one of the redhead's fire department t shirts, hoping that having the odd thing of hers around would make her feel closer to her somehow. As she picked up another shirt, something fell out of the drawer. Bending down, Allie grabbed the little black box that was laying by her feet. Standing up again, she turned it over in her hands for a few seconds before curiosity got the better of her and she opened it. Her breath caught in her throat as she gazed down at the ring. She had never seen anything like it before, and it was beautiful, but what was it doing in there? Knowing that she shouldn't be snooping like this, she was about to close the box and put it back when Franky walked back in to see if she was ready.

Allie was taking her time, and Franky had told Bridget that they were on their way back already. And while she knew that Bea wasn't due back home for hours, she didn't want to risk running into the redhead. The last thing she wanted was for them to get into it again, and make an already bad situation even worse. They both needed a bit of space to get their head's straight, and then hopefully they could sort things out, with a little push in the right direction obviously.

Walking through into the bedroom, she stopped in her tracks. The last thing she expected to see was Allie standing there holding the engagement ring in her hand. She had assumed that Bea would have moved it, but with everything else going on, she must have forgotten that it was still in there. The blonde looked shocked…and like a kid that had just been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"It fell out when I was grabbing my clothes, I didn't mean to pry" Allie said, slightly panicked at getting caught out. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Depends on what you're thinking blondie"

"Well it looks like an engagement ring, but I could be wrong. I just don't understand why it would be in there"

"You're not wrong, but you didn't hear that from me. And do I really need to explain why it's here?"

"I…wait, what? Bea bought this?" she asked, a mixture of surprise and confusion written all over her face

Nodding her head, Franky took the box from the blonde's hand and placed it back in the drawer before closing it. "Yeah, Red got it. She actually helped design it. She loves you, and whatever it was that she said, she didn't mean. She's closed off at times, and bottles things up. But you know all that already. Whatever she did, she did it because she wants to protect you, not because she doesn't love you. She's a mess right now, I've never seen her so broken down"

"I can't believe it, she said that she never wanted to get married again" the blonde said. Running her fingers over the tattoo on her wrist, she smiled to herself, feeling more determined than she had since that morning.

"Yeah well, that was until some young blonde came along and rocked her world…and her bed" Franky threw back with a cheeky wink

"I just wish that she trusted me enough to talk to me. I'd do anything for her Franky, I love her so much"

"I know, and right now the best thing you can do is to give her some time to figure all this out. Harry's got in her head and she's terrified that he'll send someone after you again. I want you to stay close to people ok, especially when you're leaving the bar. Don't lock up on your own, not for the time being at least. Now come on, I need to pick some dinner up on the way home otherwise I'll be in the dog house with Gidge" the brunette replied, ruffling the blonde's hair as she picked her bag up. She knew that she'd said too much, but she didn't want Allie thinking that Red didn't love her. That couldn't be further from the truth.

Bea had agreed to work a double shift so one of her colleagues could leave early. He had helped her out a few months ago, so it was only fair that she return the favour. Plus it kept her busy, and right now, that was exactly what she needed. This was worse than she had expected. She knew that it would hurt, but the pain was unbearable. The only time she could focus was when she was on a call, and even that was a struggle. She'd hardly slept since the night of the attack on Allie, and the few hours she had managed to get had been filled with horrible nightmares. The one time she had felt truly relaxed was the morning she had woken up in the blonde's arms.

She wanted so badly to go and see the younger woman, to hold her and tell her that she was sorry for all the pain she had caused. But she couldn't. Allie deserved so much better than her, and she had hurt her enough. If she really loved her she knew that she had to let her go so that she could get on with her life. But this was the part that she was struggling with the most, and that made her feel like the most selfish person in the world. She was trying to compartmentalise, it was the only way she was going to get through this, but every time she tried to put the lid on the Allie box, she saw those ocean blue eyes, filled with so much love and devotion, and she couldn't do it.

Other than Proctor, Franky was the only one at the station who knew what was going on. And her friend knew that she was putting on a front. The tattooed brunette had called her on it the previous shift, and as hard as she tried, she couldn't convince her friend that she was doing ok. Granted, the complete melt down she'd had a few days ago really hadn't helped her case, but Franky Doyle knew her better than anyone, except for Allie of course. And this was the problem. Everything she tried to do came back to the blonde, and how much she missed her, how much she loved her.

It had been an intense shift. They had responded to four calls, and when Bea finally got a minute to herself, Kaz came knocking on her door wanting a chat. She really didn't want to discuss anything Harry related at the station. Walls had ears, and the last thing she needed was the rest of red watch knowing her business. She hadn't even told some of her closest friends, and the thought of being the source of the station gossip filled her with dread.

But she knew that they needed to talk. Proctor had been back to the prison the previous day, and she was keen to know how it had gone. After telling the blonde to come around to the house the following afternoon, she made a start on the ever growing pile of paperwork. If she was going to convince Franky that she was ok, then she at least needed to look the part. Bea was always up to date with her paperwork, and constantly on Franky's back about keeping on top of her own. So if the tattooed brunette saw how behind she was, she would know instantly that she was lying.

Arriving home, Debbie took her bag up to her bedroom. Her mum was at work, and Franky had told her that Allie would be over at the studio in the evening, but would be in during the day, so to call around anytime. She had left a key in the box so Debbie could let herself in, knowing that the blonde probably wouldn't answer the door. The car was on the drive, so she decided to take that. Franky didn't live far away, but she wanted to see Allie as soon as possible. She was worried about the blonde, and annoyed with her mum for hurting her.

Ten minutes later she pulled up outside Franky and Bridget's house. Retrieving the key from the box, she let herself in, heading straight for the guest room. As she approached the closed door, she could hear Allie's guitar playing. Knocking on the door, she pushed it open slowly, looking over to Allie who was sat on the bed, her notebook beside her and guitar strap over her shoulder. She looked tired, and had lost weight, and when she looked up, Debbie could see the pain in her eyes.

Walking forward, she waited until Allie had put her guitar down before sitting on the edge of the bed and wrapping her arms around the blonde. A few seconds later she felt the older woman's body start to shake as she cried. Debbie hated seeing Allie like this, and wished that there was something that she could do to help fix all this mess. She knew that her mum loved the blonde, and that there must be something else going on, but seeing Allie so broken was killing her. She was more of a parental figure than Harry had ever been, and she just hoped that she wasn't about to have her family ripped apart.

Allie was surprised when Debbie walked in. She wasn't expecting to see her any time soon, but was happy that she was there. But she reminded her so much of Bea, and as the younger Smith pulled her into a hug, she couldn't hold the tears back any longer. She hated falling apart in front of the brunette, but was struggling to control he emotions at the minute, not that she seemed to mind that Allie was a blubbering mess. Pulling back slightly, she ruffled the younger woman's hair before smiling at her. She had expected Debbie to stay by her mum's side, but it was so good to see her. "Shouldn't you still be on holiday?"

"Yeah well, I heard from a certain brunette with a big mouth that mum was acting like an arse so I figured I'd better get back here and clean up her mess. Plus I missed you"

"I missed you too kiddo. So come on then, tell me all about the holiday. And Shayne better have been on his best behaviour otherwise he'll have me to deal with"

"I really should warn him about that shouldn't I...piss me off and I'll set Mama Allie on you" Debbie said without thinking, holding her hand over her mouth when she realised what she had just said. "Sorry, I really should have asked before calling you that. I just..."

"Hey, it's fine. I like it" the blonde replied. She loved that Debbie thought of her like that, but it made this whole situation even more painful. She wasn't only losing the love of her life, but her family as well. She was going through waves of feeling positive, before crashing back down to earth again, and it was screwing with her emotions. "Although I'm not sure how much longer I'll be around" she added, playing with the ends of the young brunette's hair.

"You're not going anywhere. I've got no idea what's going on in her head right now, but I do know that she loves you, more than anything. Don't give up on her...please"

"I couldn't even if it tried. But it doesn't matter, she made it quite clear that she doesn't want me anymore, so it's out of my hands. I'll still be there if you need me though, you don't get rid of me that easy"

"Good. And she'll come around, just hang in there ok. I'll be having a little chat with her before I go back to uni"

"Don't be too hard on her, she's got a lot on her mind right now"

"Yeah well, she'll have even more soon. I'm so pissed at her right now. I know he's a bastard but she can't keep letting him ruin her life like this" Debbie replied, he voice raised slightly. She hated that Harry was still screwing everything up.

"Promise me you'll be gentle with her…please Deb. Franky said that she isn't doing so well and I'm worried about her"

"It's cute how you're still concerned about her, even after she hurt you"

"I love her, I'll always worry about her. Even if we aren't together..." Allie replied, wiping at her eyes quickly, hoping that the young brunette wouldn't notice the tears. "Sorry...I..."

"Its fine, I understand. And on behalf of my idiot mother...I'm sorry. You don't deserve this, any of it"

"Thanks Deb, it means a lot that you came over here"

"Of course I'd be here, I love you…mama"

"Love you too kiddo" Allie replied, hugging Debbie tighter. She missed Bea terribly, but she loved spending time with the young brunette. It made her feel closer to the redhead somehow, and right now that was what she needed more than anything.

Debbie spent a few more hours with the blonde, leaving early afternoon so the older woman could get ready to go to the studio. Allie was distraught, but hadn't gone into any detail about what had happened between her and her mum, only telling her that Bea didn't want to be with her anymore. She had to be back at university in a few days, but would be having a very serious talk with her mum when she got home from work the following morning. Franky had told her that neither of them were doing well, which made this whole thing even crazier. They were perfect for one another, and her mum was crazy about Allie, she just couldn't get her head around what could have gone so wrong in a few days. Harry had to be behind it all somehow, that was the only logical explanation. And she intended to get to the bottom of it, whether her mum liked it or not. She could be just as stubborn as the redhead if she needed to be.

After Debbie left Allie took a shower before getting dressed. The last thing she wanted to do right now was be around people and have to put on a front. It wasn't that she didn't want to see the guys, but the timing just wasn't the best that was all. Even getting out of bed right now felt like an effort, and the roller coaster of emotions she felt like she was constantly on wasn't helping either. Finding the engagement ring had really thrown her for a loop. Of all the things to come across in the house, that had been the last thing she had expected. And it just made this whole situation even harder. She was trying to stay positive, and wanted more than anything to fight for Bea. But she wasn't sure she could handle it if she rejected her again.

Putting on her game face, she walked into the studio. Isla and the guys were already there, so as soon as she arrived they got down to business. They would be cooped up in the studio the following day, in a bid to get another track finished before their gig at fuel on Saturday night. She was looking forward to hearing the single, and had tried to get a sneaky listen in, but Isla wouldn't let her, saying that she wanted her to hear it at the gig for the first time.

Allie's other track, the one with the DJ, was due for release in a couple of weeks. It was all happening at once, and she wished more than anything that Bea was with her through it all. She was nervous about both tracks, but hoped more than anything that 11:11 did well with theirs. They had worked really hard over the years, and if anyone deserved it, they did. She was trying to be enthusiastic, and was genuinely happy for them, but it took so much effort just to smile. She was tired, and couldn't bring herself to eat more than a few mouthfuls. Franky had been practically force feeding her over the past few days, and while she was grateful for both hers and Bridget's support, knew that she couldn't stay there forever. They were getting married soon, and needed their privacy.

She had been putting off speaking to Liz about moving back into the flat for two reasons. The first being that she didn't want anyone else to know that the redhead had ended their relationship. And the second was that she would have to face up to what had happened that night, and right now, she didn't feel strong enough to deal with it.

Allie knew that bottling it up wouldn't do her any good in the long run, but she was barely holding it together as it was. She had hoped that Bea would have changed her mind by now, but she hadn't so much as called. The blonde had lasted all of twenty four hours before breaking down and calling the older woman. But she hadn't picked up, and she was too embarrassed to leave a message.

They worked late into the night, and it was after two when Allie eventually made it back to Franky and Bridget's place, and after creeping through the house so she didn't wake them, she crawled into bed. It had been a long night, and Ash had asked her if she was ok at least ten times over the course of the evening. She had lied of course, not wanting to admit to anyone that someone else had walked out of her life.

Bea had managed to grab a few hours' sleep at the station, but had woken up terrified after another nightmare. This one had been slightly different, but no less disturbing. She had been at the cemetery, at Allie's funeral, and all eyes were on her. Judging her, blaming her, and they were right to do so. It was her fault. She had put Allie in danger by being with her, unknowingly at the time, but she was still to blame. Even Debbie and her friends had looked at her in disgust. It had felt so real, and when she woke up, it took her a few minutes to realise that it had been a dream, and that Allie was alive and well. So when she arrived home just after right that morning, she was tired and cranky, and the last thing she needed was confrontation.

She had been surprised to see the car on the drive, and wondered if she would find Allie in the house. Part of her was hoping that she would be. She was craving her company, but knew that it wouldn't do either of them any good. At least not right now. She needed to get herself together and keep her focus. The last thing she needed was to give Harry anymore ammunition because her head was all over the place. Once all this was over she would call Allie and apologise. She knew that it probably wouldn't make any difference, and the blonde may not even give her the time of day, but she had to try at least. She owed it to Allie to explain everything. She was so caught up in her thoughts that when she walked into the kitchen and came face to face with a pissed off looking Debbie, she had no idea what to say.

Debbie was surprised at how tired her mum looked, and felt a little guilty for being angry with her. But she couldn't help it. None of this made any sense, and she was determined to get to the bottom of it, one way or another. "Sit down, we need to talk" she said after a few seconds, watching on as the redhead took a seat beside her.

They sat there for a few minutes, neither of them speaking. Debbie was the first to break the silence, wanting some kind of explanation from her mum. "What happened?"

"Nothing, everything's fine"

"Bullshit. If everything was fine then Allie would be here where she belongs, not living at Franky's place. She's a mess by the way, assuming that you even care"

"Of course I care, I..." Bea replied quickly. It hurt her that Debbie thought she didn't care about Allie, that couldn't be further from the truth.

"You what mum? She's barley holding it together, and you look like shit. So I'm going to ask you again, what happened?"

"I fucked up"

"Yeah, I'd kind of worked that out on my own"

"Something happened involving Allie, and I didn't give her a chance to explain. I panicked and ran. I was gone for a few days, but when I got back I found out that someone I know had something to do with it. I can't prove it yet, but I know that your dad's behind it. He wants to hurt me, and he's using Allie to do it"

"Please don't call him that. That bastard's not my dad. And I don't understand, if he's going after Allie then surely the safest place for her is here with you"

"If she's with me, she's in danger. I can't risk her safety Deb, and I won't"

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Is that why you broke up with her, so she would be safe?"

"I didn't have a choice"

"Yeah you did, but you chose the easy way out. You need to fix this, today. Go around there and tell her that you're sorry, and that you want her to come home where she belongs"

"I can't, I don't deserve her. It doesn't matter anyway, after what I said to her she's never going to speak to me again" Bea replied, sounding so defeated that Debbie almost eased up on her. But now was not the time for tiptoeing around

"So that's it is it? You're just going to give up on her…on our family?"

"I don't want her to get hurt because of me. What other choice do I have?"

"She loves you, and wants to be with you…despite everything that's happened"

"You don't know that. What I said to her was unforgivable"

"I do know. I saw her yesterday and she told me"

"You…you saw her?"

"I did, and she's not in a good place. She needs you, you need each other. So sort yourself out and fix this fucking mess before you lose her for good" Debbie replied. She was shouting by this point, and felt like she was banging her head against a brick wall. It was blatantly obvious that they belonged together, she just wished that her mum would open her eyes and see what was right in front of her.

"I can't, it wouldn't be fair. She deserves to be happy and I've hurt her enough already…I need to let her go"

"And what about what she wants? Have you stopped to consider how Allie feels about all of this? You're making a decision that isn't yours to make. Just talk to her, tell her what you're afraid off…please mum"

"I can't, I'm sorry. I have my reasons, and I don't expect you to understand. I'm tired, so if you don't mind I'm going to go to bed for a while" the redhead replied as she stood up and walked towards the stairs, stopping when she heard her daughter's chair scraping back as she jumped to her feet.

"You're tired...Allie's completely falling apart and the only thing you have to say is that you're tired. You know what…you're right, you don't deserve her" Debbie spat back, grabbing her phone and the car keys before walking out of the house. She had a few hours before she needed to be at the prison, but couldn't be around her mum right now. She understood that she was scared, but pushing Allie away really wasn't helping either of them.

Bea knew that he had fucked up again, but she was trying to protect her daughter. She didn't need to know just how vile Harry was, she'd had enough shit to deal with already, especially for someone of her age. She already felt guilty that Debbie didn't get to have a normal childhood, and she wasn't about to subject her to any more of his nastiness. But in trying to protect her, she had pushed her away, just like she had done with Allie. None of this was going to plan, and the only thing she seemed to be doing was making a mess of everything, and hurting the people she loved the most. Walking up the stairs, she entered her bedroom, feeling the lack of Allie's presence instantly. The lack of contact with the blonde was tearing her apart. This was the longest they had gone without speaking since they met, and she felt like half of her was missing.

Kaz was meant to be coming over later that afternoon, but now Debbie was home, that wasn't an option. She didn't want her daughter to know just how bad things were, so called Proctor to see if she could go over to her house instead. After making the necessary arrangements, she changed into her running gear and headed out. Her head was spinning, and she was hoping that the exercise would help to clear the tornado that was her mind.

It didn't work, and when she arrived back home she felt just as anxious as she had before her run. Was Debbie right, should she go and see Allie? She wanted to, wanted nothing more than to hold her in her arms and never let go. But Harry's words were in her head again. Maybe he was right, was she toxic? If so, the further away from the blonde she stayed, the better it would be for Allie. But before she could stop herself, she had reached over the bed and picked her phone up. Dialling the familiar number, she let it ring three times before she lost her nerve and hung up. A few seconds later her phone rang, Allie's name flashing up on the screen. She wanted so badly to answer, to hear her voice, but she couldn't do it. The last thing she wanted to do was to give the blonde the wrong idea, and while her head was all over the place like it was right now, she needed to keep her distance. No matter how much she loved her, this was the only way. Waiting until it had stopped ringing, she switched it off, that way she wouldn't be tempted to call her again. After taking a shower, she got dressed before heading over to Proctor's house to see if she had an update for her.

After leaving the house, Debbie drove over to Shayne's flat, picking up some breakfast on the way. She needed to calm down before she went to the prison, knowing that going in there all fired up wouldn't help her achieve her goal. She wanted answers, and needed Harry to know that no matter what he did, their family was stronger than ever. Things may be a little messy right now, but she was certain that she would be able to get through to her mum soon. She needed Allie, and they belonged together. It was as simple as that. She felt guilty for the way she had left things with her mum, and knew that she was hurting right now. But she was so bloody stubborn that it was infuriating. She would try and talk to her again later when she had calmed down a little, and hopefully the redhead would have managed to get some sleep by then as well.

Shayne had been great, offering to try and rearrange his shift at the bar so he could go with her. But it was something that she needed to do alone, plus she didn't want him seeing how much of a bastard Harry really was. Parking the car, Debbie took a deep breath before heading into the prison. She had hoped that she would never have to see Harry again. But here she was, about to come face to face with the man that had almost killed her mum, and was now threatening Allie. She understood that her mum was scared, but she needed to stand up to him if she ever wanted to be free. After signing in, she headed through into the visitors room. Taking a seat, she waited for him to be brought through. She knew that it was risky, and if he was as unpredictable as she suspected that he was, then it could backfire. But she had to try. Her mum clearly wasn't in a good headspace right now, and she wondered if she had been too hard on her, but someone had to fight for them, and she wasn't about to sit back and watch her family fall apart. A few minutes later the door opened and he walked in, smiling when he saw her sitting there. Keeping her eyes fixed on him, she waited until he had taken a seat opposite her before speaking.

"Hello Harry..."

 _A/N:_ _Sorry…again._ _I know that everyone wants them back together, but Debbie's back now…and on a mission!_


	75. Chapter 75

To say that Harry had been surprised when they told him that his daughter had requested a visit would be an understatement. And while he hadn't expected it to be all smooth sailing, had thought that she would at least acknowledge that he was still her parent, whether he was stuck in prison or not. She looked different to the last time he had seen her, and she was a lot more confident. He didn't like the way she stared at him, her gaze unwavering. And she looked so much like her mum, it was as though he hadn't even been a part of her life.

Debbie made small talk with him for a few minutes, only answering when she absolutely had to. The last thing she wanted was for him to know anything more about their lives, or give him any more ammunition. It didn't take him long to steer the conversation around to Bea, asking if she was seeing anyone. She knew that he already knew about Allie, but decided to go with it and see where the conversation led. "You know she is"

"I meant a proper relationship…with a man"

"Wow Harry, we can add ignorant and shallow minded to the ever growing list of endearing traits. You're quite the catch aren't you?"

Leaning forward, he gritted his teeth, glaring at the young brunette opposite. "Speak to me like that again and you'll be sorry" he said, his voice low as he tried to take control of the situation.

"And what are you going to do about it? You don't control me, and I'm free to do as I please…unlike you"

"Why you little…" Harry started to reply, stopping mid-sentence when the guard looked their way. "Whatever's going on with that mother of yours isn't real anyway. She's a washed up bitch, damaged goods…who would want her anyway" he added after the guard had turned back around, glaring at his daughter, a twisted smirk on his face.

Debbie was nervous, but determined not to let it show. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was getting to her. She had spotted the change in him instantly, a flash of something slightly unhinged in his eyes. And she knew that she was pushing the right buttons. There was no going back now, and all she could do was to continue to poke the bear and hope the guards were paying attention. If not then she could be in serious trouble. "You'd be surprised, and would hardly recognise her now, she's like a different person. It's amazing what having someone that truly loves and respects you can do to a person. She's happy for the first time in her life"

"Yeah...well it won't last. What can that slut possibly give her that I couldn't? As soon as she gets what she wants she'll be long gone, looking for the next sucker to fuck and fuck over"

"That's where you're wrong, Allie's not going anywhere, and they love each other. We're a family, me, mum and mama. You may as well be dead for all I care. And you know what...I wish you were. You're a waste of space Harry, and the world would be a much better place without you in it"

"Don't you speak to me like that you little bitch. You've Cleary been hanging around that whore for too long. Show some respect" he threw back, his voice rising slightly

"Respect...you're kidding right. Respect is something you earn, not something you're entitled to. You're a pathetic excuse of a man, and you're going to stay away from my family" Debbie replied, glaring at the man opposite that she once called dad. He was nothing to her anymore, and she despised him

"You'd better be careful, don't want that smart little mouth of yours getting you hurt like it did your bitch of a mother" Harry spat back, slamming his fist down on the table hard in a bit to intimidate his daughter. He'd never seen her like this before. Where was the sweet little girl he remembered? That bitch and her whore were trying to turn her against him, and he wasn't about to sit back and let it happen. "You know that she's a hooker right, your precious little blonde is nothing more than a cheap slut. A junkie slut at that. I bet your mother didn't tell you that did she?" he added, a smug grin on his face, thinking that he finally had the upper hand.

"You're right, she didn't tell me" the young brunette replied, purposely waiting a few seconds before continuing. "Allie did. She told me everything, and while I can't begin to understand what she went through, I would never judge her. She's good to mum, good for mum. Much better than you ever were, and I wish that they'd have met sooner. We're happy, the three of us together. I've got the family that I always wanted, and you know what makes it even better…?"

"What?"

"That you're rotting away in here like the abusive bastard that you are. I'm only sorry that you didn't get life"

"You're just like that bitch of a mother of yours aren't you? Nothing but a pathetic little girl trying to act all tough. Well I've got news for you Debbie…I beat her down, and I'm going to do the same thing to you"

"And you're nothing but a frightened little boy who beats on women to make himself feel good. Well guess what Harry…I'm not scared of you. You're nothing more than a worthless bully, and I wish that you were dead" Debbie replied, her voice sounding surprisingly calm.

She knew that she was playing with fire, and had expected him to get angry with her. But she wasn't prepared for the fist that connected with her jaw, sending her crashing to the floor. It had all happened so quickly. One minute she was sitting opposite him, and the next he had launched himself across the table, knocking her to the floor. A few seconds later she saw Harry hovering above her, before he continued to rain blow after blow on her. The last thing she remembered was feeling a sharp pain in her side and seeing the guards dragging him off her, before everything went black.

Allie was over at the studio when the call from the hospital came through. They had tried the first number listed as Debbie's next of kin, and after receiving no answer, had moved onto hers. Which is how the blonde ended up sitting beside the hospital bed, holding the hand of a black and blue Debbie. The younger woman was awake, and luckily hadn't received anything more than a mild concussion, a couple of broken ribs, cuts and bruises. She had been extremely lucky, and it could have been much worse. She looked shocking though, and it broke Allie's heart seeing her like this. But she was in good spirit, saying that if they didn't release her in time for the gig the following evening, then she would find a way to escape.

The police were with her when Allie arrived at the hospital, and she wasn't allowed to see her until they had finished taking a statement. The prison governor had contacted them as the incident involved a member of the public. After they left Allie was walking into the young brunette's room when she was stopped by one of the nurses, advising her that it was family only. She was just about to respond when Debbie beat her too it. "It's ok, she is family" the young brunette said to the nurse before turning to Allie. "Hey mama, I'm glad you're here"

Sidestepping the nurse, Allie walked over to the bed, placing her hand over her mouth as she gasped, taking in the state Debbie was in. She had a black eye, her lip was cut, and one side of her face was covered in bruises. Leaning forward, she kissed her forehead before taking a seat in the chair by the bed. "Fuck Deb, what happened?"

"Harry"

"What…Harry did this? How the hell did he get anywhere near you?"

"I went to see him, to tell him to leave you and mum alone"

"Shit. I'm so sorry kiddo, you shouldn't have had to do that. It's my fault, I should have fought harder" Allie replied, brushing a stray curl from the younger woman's face. "I'm gonna kill the fucker"

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but you getting locked up really won't help the situation will it" Debbie joked. "The police asked if I wanted to press charges and I said yes. If he's found guilty he'll get additional time on his sentence. And he should be in the slot for at least a week, which buys us some time"

"For what?"

"I'd bet money that he's behind everything that's been going on recently, and someone must have been helping him. While he's in the slot the only people he sees are the guards, so if anything else happens then we will know for sure that it's one of them. And if he's pissed off, he's more likely to try something. He hate's not feeling in control and it makes him act irrationally. It was all quite easy really"

"Wait…you did this on purpose? Are you crazy? Bea's gonna lose her shit when she finds out" Allie replied, surprised that Debbie would deliberately provoke him. "Where is she by the way, I would have thought that she would be here"

"I did…and sometimes you have to play a little dirty. Mum won't tell me what's going on, but I know he's involved. He's a sick bastard and I wish that he would just leave us alone. As for mum, I've got no idea. Apparently they tried to call her but she didn't pick up, they must have called you after. Sorry about that"

"Hey, I'm glad they called. Although I'd rather you weren't in here…obviously" Allie joked in a bid to lighten the situation. She couldn't believe that Debbie had risked her own safely to try and get at Harry. She really was her mother's daughter. She had been there for a couple of hours when a frantic looking Bea came bursting through the door, tears in her eyes.

Racing through the hospital corridors, Bea pushed the door to Debbie's room open, stopping instantly when she saw who was there with her. Allie was the last person she expected to be sitting by the bed, holding her daughters hand as they chatted. Her emotions were all over the place. When she had switched her phone back on and picked up her messages, she had panicked. She almost deleted it when she heard that it was from Walford prison, assuming that it was regarding Harry. But as she was about to press the button, she heard Debbie's name mentioned, and her heart sank. Racing out of Proctor's house, she jumped on her bike and rode to the hospital as fast as she could. There were so many thoughts running through her mind, mainly was she ok, and what the hell was she even doing at the prison in the first place.

So when she saw that Debbie was awake and smiling, she was so relieved. And then there was Allie, sweet beautiful Allie. She hadn't expected her to be there, but seeing her sitting with Deb, holding her hand as they both laughed at something on the blonde's phone, made her heart skip a beat. She loved her so much, and this whole thing was such a mess. Running across the room, she took Debbie's other hand in hers, her eyes roaming over all her visible injuries. She felt sick, and knew that Harry would be responsible for her daughter's current state. "It was him wasn't it...he did this. I'm going to kill that bastard" she said, brushing the tears from her cheek. "I'm so sorry baby, this is all my fault"

"I was the one that poked the bear, please don't blame yourself. I knew what I was getting into when I went there, so it's no one's fault but my own" Debbie replied, smiling at her mum, despite the pain.

Standing up, Allie let go of the young brunette's hand before walking towards the door, letting her know that she was going to grab them a coffee. She wanted to give Bea sometime alone with her daughter, and felt like she was intruding.

Watching Allie walk out of the room, Bea felt her heart skip a beat. It was the first time she had seen her in days, and she missed her like crazy. Turning back to her daughter, she smiled at her before speaking. "What were you doing there anyway?"

"I went there to tell him to stay away from my family, from you...and Allie. I hate seeing you both like this, and I wanted to help. Did I make it worse?"

"No baby, you didn't do anything wrong. It's my fault, I should have handled this better. I'm so sorry" Bea replied, wiping the stray tear away. She hated that Debbie was blaming herself for her screw up, and that she got hurt because she hadn't been stronger. And then there was Allie, who was still there despite everything she had said and done over the past couple of weeks.

A few minutes later Allie walked back in juggling three coffees. Standing up, Bea approached her, taking one of the cups and handing it over to her daughter before turning back to the blonde. She had been so scared when she arrived at the hospital, but seeing Allie there with Debbie had calmed her down instantly. She was grateful to the younger woman, and it was good to know that even though things between them were a little strained, that she was still there for Deb.

Taking the offered cup, she smiled at the blonde as she took a step further away from the bed, but closer to Allie. "Thank you for being here with her, I really appreciate it. And I'm sorry if we interrupted your day. Franky told me how busy you'd been, so don't feel like you have to stay if you have somewhere else that you need to be". Franky had been keeping her updated on how the blonde was doing, and the last time they had spoken, the tattooed brunette had told her that Allie was pushing herself too hard.

"Is that your way of telling me that you want me to leave Bea? I told Deb that I would be there for her, and I don't intend to break that promise. I'm sorry if me being here is making you uncomfortable" Allie threw back, a bite to her voice that wasn't there before. She was tired, and the police had been around that morning asking question after question about her dealings with Kim Chang. She knew that they were only doing their job, but it was bringing up memories that she was trying so hard to forget. And seeing the redhead again had brought back the pain she had felt when she had called her a whore.

"No...no, that's not what I meant. I just thought…" Bea said, stumbling over her words. She hadn't meant anything bad by it, she was just worried about the blonde

"Thought what…that the minute you came to relieve me of my duties I'd be off like a shot? I've never once run away from you, or Debbie, and I don't intend to start now. You're the one that's given up Bea, not me" Allie replied, trying to fight back the tears.

Being this close to the woman she still loved with all her heart was too much, and the last thing she wanted was to fall apart in front of her, or cause a scene when Debbie was there. Turning around, she walked back over to the bed. Leaning forward, she kissed the young brunette on the forehead, promising that she would be back later with her things from the prison, before turning and walking out, not even glancing in Bea's direction.

"Allie…wait" Bea called out as she chased after the blonde. It had taken a few seconds for her brain to register that Allie had left, and that she had screwed up…yet again. Running down the corridor, she rounded the corner as the elevator doors closed. "Fuck" she mumbled loudly, receiving a look of disgust from an elderly man who happened to be passing.

She couldn't do right for doing wrong right now, and wondered if she should just stop speaking altogether. Things were going from bad to worse, and it was all her fault. Heading back to her daughter's room, she started to wonder if the best thing she could do right now was to keep her distance from everyone. She was glad that Allie was still there for Debbie, but she was hurting the blonde more and more, and didn't want that.

"Well that went well" Debbie said sarcastically as her mum walked back through the door, regretting it instantly when she saw the pain in her eyes.

"I didn't mean anything by it, I was just surprised to see her here that's all" Bea replied quietly, unable to meet her daughter's gaze

"They called Allie when you didn't answer, she's down as my second contact. She's been here with me the whole time"

"I didn't want her to leave, I swear. I'm glad that she was there for you when I wasn't. I'm sorry, for not answering…and for making her leave"

"She'll calm down, don't worry"

"I'm scared Deb, scared that he's going to hurt Allie...or worse. And now he's hurt you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...I've made such a mess of everything" the redhead said, as the tears started to fall again. She couldn't control them at the minute, and had never been like this before, at least not in front of other people. She felt weak, and useless, and hated that she didn't know how to fix it.

"It's nothing that can't be fixed. I'm fine, a bit battered and bruised but no permanent damage. And it's not too late to fix things with Allie. She's trying to be strong but she misses you, I can see it in her eyes"

"I miss her too Deb. But after what I said to her I doubt that she'd want anything to do with me, and I can't say that I blame her"

"You love her right?" Debbie asked, already knowing the answer. It was so obvious, even when they were barely speaking it was clear how much they loved one another.

"I love her so much. I've never felt like this before, and it's killing me being apart from her. You and Allie are the most important people in my life"

"And you want to be with her?"

"Of course I do. I never wanted any of this, but I thought that by keeping my distance it would keep her safe. Although after what he's done to you then nothing's guaranteed"

"So you want her back then?"

"Yeah, more than anything. But I'm scared that Harry will hurt her if we're together" Bea replied. She knew that she needed to be honest with her daughter about what was going on, and Allie too. It wasn't fair to keep them in the dark. She had thought that she was doing the right thing by keeping it from them, but looking at the state that Debbie was in that clearly wasn't the case. Her daughter getting hurt like this had been the wakeup call that she needed. "Someone sent me a photo of a headstone, it had Allie's name on it. There was a note in with it too, and it was awful. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to her Deb"

"I'm guessing that she doesn't know anything about this"

"No, I thought it would be better if she didn't know"

"So that's why you ended it, because of the threats" Debbie asked, watching on as her mum nodded. "And you're absolutely sure that being with her is what you want?"

"It is, but after what I said to her she wouldn't want to be with me"

"That's settled then, you're going to fight for her…get her back"

"And how do you suppose that I do that? I every time I open my mouth I just seem to put my foot it in it and make it worse"

"With my help of course..." Debbie replied, grinning at her mum.

Harry was pissed. How dare that little bitch speak to him like that in front of other people. Who the fuck did she think she was? She had turned out just like her mother, although the young brunette had more fight than his ex-wife. At least he could take credit for that. He couldn't believe that she had spoken to him like that, said those things. But hopefully he had taught her a lesson, and she wouldn't be so quick to spew shit next time, not that he expected her to be back after the beating he gave her.

It had worked with Bea, and after a while she learnt not to question him. That slut she'd been hanging around with was clearly a bad influence on his daughter, which is all the more reason why she needed dealing with. The plan had failed the first time, but he would make sure that she wouldn't be walking away next time. It would take a while, but time was something that he had plenty of, especially as he would be having a rather lengthy stay in the slot after his little showdown with Debbie.

It was nothing that she hadn't deserved though, and if he wasn't around to knock some sense into her then he dreaded to think how she would turn out. He blamed Bea for all of this, for everything. He should never have married her, should have stayed with Kaz all along. They had their problem, but at least she was fighting for his freedom. He just hoped that this little setback wouldn't cost him his appeal. He had been a little wary when she had turned up again, and after how they had left things had been surprised to see her. But he could tell that she was sorry, and the letter from the solicitor regarding his appeal process was a bonus. As soon as he got out of here, he would be paying his bitch of an ex-wife a visit. Someone needed to teach her a lesson, and this was one that he would take great pleasure in doing himself.

After leaving the hospital Allie took a taxi to the prison. The car was still there from Debbie's visit, and the young brunette had asked her if she would mind collecting it, and her belongings. She hated not having her phone with her, and while she knew that her mum wouldn't mind, she didn't want her going anywhere near the place. Things were bad enough as it was and Debbie was worried that going there would set the redhead back even further. Allie had a busy couple of days, and the longer she was away from the studio, the later she would be stuck there that evening. But she didn't mind, she loved Debbie, and despite the tension between her and Bea, would do anything to make it easier on the older woman.

She knew that she had overreacted at the hospital, the guilt hitting her as soon as she left the building. Bea was simply showing concern, and she had thrown it back in her face. She had been snappy for the past few days, the lack of sleep and loss of appetite clearly catching up with her. For so long she had used drugs to block the pain when something went wrong in her life, and she would be lying if she said that she hadn't been tempted on more than one occasion over the past week. But she had promised Bea that she would never do that again, and knew that any chance of them being together again, no matter how slim, would vanish the second she broke that promise. But it was hard, it was so hard. And despite Franky and Bridget's support, and Debbie, she felt so alone.

She had gone back into the hospital, wanting to apologies to Bea for acting like an arse, and had made it all the way to the door of Debbie's room before losing her nerve. Looking through the glass panel she could see the redhead in deep conversation with her daughter, and by the way she kept brushing her hand over her face, it was clear that she was crying Her heart ached for the older woman, and she wanted more than anything to hold her and tell her that everything wold be fine. But she wasn't sure that it would. And Bea had enough on her plate right now with Debbie and Harry, the last thing she needed was her acting like a spoilt brat. Taking one last look at the two women that meant the world to her, she turned around and headed back out of the hospital.

It took longer than expected at the prison, but eventually she was given Debbie's jacket, along with her bag, phone and car keys. The governor had come down to reception to check on the brunette's condition, apologising several times for what had happened, and ensuring Allie that Harry would be punished. This didn't bring her as much satisfaction as it should have, and knowing that he was still hurting Bea was killing her. She wanted to be there for the redhead, but was at a loss as to what to do. She wasn't giving up, she had promised Debbie, but maybe they needed some time apart to get their heads together. It was hard though, everywhere reminded her of Bea. Everything revolved around her in some way, and it had since that very first night that she stayed at the redhead's house. If she could just make it through the next few days then maybe she could take some time out to get her head straight.

After heading back to the studio for a few hours, she apologised to Isla and the guys for running out on them earlier. She didn't go into any details, just that Debbie had needed her. She had been quiet since she had been back, and Ash had spotted the change in her instantly. She hadn't seemed herself when they saw her the previous day, but the blonde had assured him that everything was fine. But she looked even worse today, and the ever present light in her eyes had gone out. After about three hours, Allie excused herself again, saying that she had an errand to run, but would be back as soon as possible. Ash had followed her out to the car, but she dismissed his concerns again, saying that she hadn't slept too well the previous evening, and wasn't feeling her best.

Parking the car in the hospital car park, she headed up to Debbie's room, stopping when she saw that Bea was still there. She wanted to apologies, but couldn't deal with another rejection, she was still raw from their earlier conversation, if it could even be called that. But she had promised Deb, and she didn't want to let her down, knowing how much the young brunette hated being without her phone. She had been deliberating what to do for about fifteen minutes when she saw movement through the glass panel in the door. Bea was heading her way, but hadn't spotted her yet. Racing around the corner, she waited until the coast was clear before slipping into Debbie's room. "I've left the car in the car park, I wasn't sure what you wanted me to do with it" Allie said as she handed the keys to the young brunette, along with her phone, before placing her jacket and bag down beside the bed.

Grabbing her phone, Debbie passed the keys back to the blonde. "Keep it for now. I know how busy you're going to be over the next few days, and I can't drive right now. Plus mum rarely uses it so it would only be sat there racking up a massive parking fee anyway"

"Only if you're sure. I'll drop it off on Sunday at some point. Have they said when you can get out of here?"

"No, mum's gone to try and find out. She shouldn't be long, why don't you stay for a while, talk to her" Debbie replied, hoping that the blonde would agree to stay and talk things through with her mum. They were both miserable, and the sooner they sorted everything out, the better it would be for everyone concerned. She knew that Allie had come back in earlier. She had been talking to her mum when she spotted a flash of blonde through the glass. Allie's head was turned away from the door, so she hadn't seen Debbie looking her way, but it said a lot that she had even come back in the first place. She just wished that she would have stayed.

"I can't I need to get back to the studio"

"Please Allie, she really misses you"

"I'm sorry kiddo, but I need some time to get my head together. Give me a call tomorrow and we'll sort something out for the gig ok. I love you" Allie said, kissing the young brunette on the forehead before heading for the door.

"Love you too mama" Debbie replied as she watched Allie leave. She looked so defeated, and hoped that her mum hadn't left it too late.

Five minutes later Bea walked back in the room, letting Debbie know that they wanted to keep her in for a couple of days. She wasn't happy, but knew that Allie would find a way for her to watch the gig even if she couldn't physically be there. It took the redhead a while to notice her daughter had her phone back. "How did you get that back, did someone from the prison bring it over?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her. Whoever it was clearly hadn't been there long.

"No it was Allie. She went over there to pick the car up and get my things. I told her to keep the car for a few days, she's got something on tomorrow night and it would make things a lot easier if she had a car. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not. Is she coming back in?"

"No, she couldn't stay. The guys are releasing their first single soon, and are playing at the bar tomorrow night so she's got a lot on at the minute"

"Oh, ok" Bea replied, trying not to sound as deflated as she felt. After the talk with her daughter earlier that day, she wanted nothing more than to run to Allie and beg for her forgiveness. But it sounded like she had a lot on her plate right now, and it wouldn't be fair. Hopefully once the weekend was over they could get together and talk things through.

 _A/N:_ _So they're not there yet, but things are looking up._ _And Debbie's on the case, so it's only a matter of time before thing's are back on track._

 _This chapter was getting way too long so I had to split it._ _Hoping to have the next part up in a couple of days :)_


	76. Chapter 76

Allie had been racing around all morning. The gig was in a few hours, and with the record label being involved as well, there was so much more to organise that usual. Debbie had called her an hour ago, letting her know that she wouldn't be allowed to leave the hospital until Monday at the earliest, and she really wasn't happy about it. Allie promised to video call her so she wouldn't miss anything. It wasn't the same, but it was the best she could do under the circumstances. She had been looking forward to having Debbie there, but Franky and Bridget were coming, so at least she would have some support. Although after last night, she was feeling a little uncomfortable around them.

They had wrapped things up at the studio earlier than expected, so when Allie headed back to her temporary home, accidentally walked in on something. Keeping her head down, she had apologised before running for the safety of the guest room. She felt awful for disturbing their time together, and knew that she needed to speak to Liz about moving back into the flat. It didn't look like things between her and Bea would improve anytime soon, and she couldn't stay with them forever. They needed their space, and it wouldn't be fair.

She managed to get the older blonde alone for a few minutes later that afternoon, asking if she would mind her moving back into the flat for a while. She didn't go into too many details, just that Bea had ended their relationship almost a week ago, and that she had been staying with Franky and Bridget. The last thing that she wanted was everyone knowing their business, especially as she was still clinging on to a tiny slither of hope that they would be able get past all this and be together again at some point. She knew how much Bea hated everyone knowing her business too, and didn't want to say anything that would get her in the redhead's bad books again, she could do that without even trying at the minute. Plus they were Bea's friends before they were hers, so it was only fair that she was the one tell them.

To say that Liz was surprised was an understatement, but it explained the younger blonde's sullen mood recently. She had thought that they were stronger than ever, although thinking about it, she hadn't seen much of Bea since the incident a couple of weeks ago. Sensing Allie's discomfort, she didn't press her for information, knowing that she would talk to her if, and when she was ready. Grabbing the keys to the flat, she handed them over to the younger woman, pulling her into a hug and letting her know that she was there if she needed her. Leaving Allie alone to compose herself, she headed back out into the bar to restock the fridges.

They were expecting a large crowd in that evening, and she just hoped that the younger woman would get through it. The poor girl looked drained, and it was clear that the recent break-up was taking its toll on her. She really didn't understand it though, they were perfect together. Surely Bea didn't think that she'd actually cheated on her with Kim Chang? Liz knew how guarded the redhead could be, and how quickly she would put her walls back up if she felt threatened in any way. But it was obvious by just watching Allie, how much she loved her. Whatever it was had to be pretty big for Bea to walk away, but after what had happened to young Debbie the previous day she was worried about her, and suspected that both incidents were linked somehow. The redhead had a tendency to bottle things up, and was top of the class when it came to putting on a front. But it only ended up hurting her more in the long run. She made a mental note to pay her surrogate daughter a visit very soon. It looked like they had a lot to talk about.

Bea had called Will to inform him of the situation with Debbie, and what Harry had done to her. She trusted him, and knew that he wouldn't make it common knowledge amongst their colleagues, but she was rostered on the following day, and needed a bit of time to deal with everything. She felt bad for taking so much time off work over the past few weeks, but he had reassured her that it wouldn't be a problem. She had rarely taken any time off in the twelve years she had been a firefighter, and he assured her that there would be no comeback on it. He wanted her to focus on her family, and getting everything back on track. Work was the last of her worries right now. She had a conference in Sydney in a few days, and knew that there was no getting out of that. But Franky had promised to keep an eye on Debbie for her while she was gone, so she knew that her daughter was in good hands.

She had been at the hospital since late afternoon. Bea had called Shayne the previous evening, explaining what had happened, and he had been there most of the day. He was rostered on at the bar later, and with the band playing that night, they would need every pair of hands they could get. He wasn't happy about it, but Debbie had made him promise that he would give her a full rundown on the gig. She had spent most of the afternoon with Debbie, and as visiting hours were coming to an end, started to gather her things when the young brunette's phone buzzed. Debbie had nipped to the bathroom, not wanting to miss any of the gig. She had told her that Allie was planning on video calling her so it felt like she was there, despite being stuck in the hospital. Answering the incoming call, she gazed at the screen, a surprised looking Allie appearing a few seconds later.

"Oh…hi" Allie said, surprised to see the face of the woman that had her head in a spin and her heart aching. She had thought that Bea would have left the hospital by now, and had left it as late as possible to call the young brunette, wanting to avoid any awkward situations like the one she currently found herself in. "I promised Deb that I'd call her before the gig. She really wanted to be here, and this was the best I could do. Is she there?"

"She's just nipped to the bathroom, she won't be long" Bea replied. "How are you? You look tired. Sorry, that was rude…I didn't mean…you're still beautiful" she added, wincing when she saw the flash of hurt in the blonde's eyes

"Please Bea, don't go there. I can't deal with this right now, I…" Allie bit back. It was an important night for both her and the guys, and she was trying really hard to hold it together. It had been hard seeing the redhead the previous day, and her head was all over the place.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have said that, it wasn't fair…I hope everything goes well tonight, and I'll get Deb to call you when she comes back from the bathroom" the redhead said, suddenly desperate to end the call. The last thing she wanted was to upset the younger woman, especially on such an important night.

"Thank you…that would be great. Goodnight Bea"

"Goodnight Alliecat…" Bea replied as the image faded from the screen. She could see the pain in the blonde's eyes, and hated herself for putting them in this situation. She needed to fix it, and fast. Wiping her eyes, she waited for her daughter to return before passing the message on.

Allie had just about composed herself when her phone rang, indicating the incoming video call. As much as she wanted to look into those beautiful brown eyes, she hoped that Bea would have left the hospital now. She was struggling, and after seeing her three times in the past two days, was missing her even more. Bea had been her go to person since the night they met, and she felt like she'd lost her best friend as well as the woman she loved. It was tearing her apart, and no matter where she turned, she couldn't escape the memories.

She hadn't realised that Ash was nearby when she had called the young brunette, and after the call had ended he had asked her what was going on with her and Bea. She had thought about lying, but knew that he would see straight through it. She wasn't exactly convincing at the minute. Withholding most of the details again, she told him that they had split up, and that she was struggling. That she missed Bea, and couldn't get her out of her head. The guys were heading off on a promotional tour at the end of the week, and Ash suggested that she tag along for a while. And as tempting as it was, the last thing she wanted to do was run away. Plus she had promised Debbie that she would be there for her. As hard as it was right now, she knew that she had to stay and try to face this head on. She was on her way back out into the main bar when Debbie returned her call, and Allie was relieved to see that she was on her own.

Debbie had convinced her mum to stay for a little while longer, and after explaining to the nurse about Allie's involvement with the band, she had agreed to allow the redhead to stay for another half hour. Bea had been reluctant at first, not sure how Allie would feel about her being there. In the end, they had come up with a compromise. Bea would stay and listen to the song, but would keep out of the way of the camera. And in return, Debbie would keep quiet about her still being in the room. She could hear Allie chatting with her daughter, and as hard as it was, she was glad that the blonde was still there for her. The last thing she wanted was for Debbie to lose someone else that she loved. They had been chatting for around ten minutes when everything went quiet. A few seconds later Bea heard Isla's voice introduce the band, and their debut single, before the music started. They were playing the recorded version of the single first, then would be performing a short gig, showing off some of their new tracks. Bea knew that Allie had written this, so was keen to hear it. The blonde had such a natural talent, and she was so proud of her. She just wished that things were different, and that she could be there with her, holding her hand and telling her how amazing she was. Focusing on the music, she listened as Ash's voice filled the room.

 ** _I don't believe in saints  
They never make mistakes  
I know it's not my place  
Who am I to tell you that you need to change?_**

 ** _Her closet's such a mess  
Filled up with all the skeletons she's kept  
Nobody's perfect I confess  
But she's perfect enough without ever dressing up_**

 ** _Dirty laundry is piling in her room  
She's got her secrets, yeah I got mine too  
I don't care about what you did  
Only care about what we do  
Dirty laundry  
Looks good on you_**

 ** _Now here's some honesty  
Sometimes I trip over your history  
Wish I could change my mind  
But it's the things I shouldn't see that always catch my eye_**

 ** _Dirty laundry is piling in her room  
She's got her secrets, yeah I got mine too  
I don't care about what you did  
Only care about what we do  
Dirty laundry  
Looks good on you_**

 ** _Dirty laundry is piling in her room  
She's got her secrets, yeah I got mine too  
I don't care about what you did  
Only care about what we do  
Dirty laundry  
Looks good on you_**

 ** _Dirty laundry  
Looks good on you_**

 ** _Dirty laundry  
Looks good on you_**

 ** _It Looks good on you_**

Allie had no idea that they had decided to keep her backing vocals on the track. They had been playing around with a few different options one day in the studio, and Ash was struggling a little with the timing. Isla had suggested that she joined them, in hope of correcting the issue with relative ease. She hadn't mentioned that they had decided to go with that version, but it explained why they had all been so cagey a couple of days ago. It was completely unexpected, and had thrown her a little, her already fragile emotional state not helping. Handing her phone over to Franky, she headed over to speak to the guys.

A short while later she took her phone back, asking Debbie what she thought of the track. The young brunette told her how amazing she was, and how jealous everyone at university would be once they found out just how cool her mama was. Bea hadn't been expecting that word to come out of her daughter's mouth, and couldn't stop the loud gasp from escaping from her mouth. Faking a cough, Debbie covered it up quickly, both of them hoping that Allie wouldn't realise that she wasn't alone. Luckily the blonde didn't pick up on it, and continued to chat to the young brunette as if nothing had happened. She had been watching her mum throughout the song, and despite the redhead's best efforts, she hadn't been able to hold back the tears. As much as she hated seeing her mum cry, Debbie knew that this was a good thing. It proved how much Allie still affected her, and she felt more confident that she would fight for her this time.

Allie's lyrics always hit Bea right in the heart, and even though the blonde didn't know it at the time she wrote the song, they couldn't be more fitting. She had zoned out for a while, replaying the words over and over in her head. She could hear the blonde's voice through the phone, but hadn't really been paying attention to the conversation. Allie had obviously gone through into the staff area, as the background noise had faded considerably, and Bea really hadn't expected what came next. When Debbie asked her how she was holding up, she could hear the blonde choking back a sob before speaking. "I miss her Deb, I miss her so much. It's too hard…I…"

"I know. Just hang in there ok, things will get better really soon. I promise" Debbie replied. She hated seeing Allie like this, but at least her mum was willing to fight for her now. It was a step in the right direction at least. She could see movement out of the corner of her eye, and after tilting the screen away slightly she turned her head, seeing her mum fall apart. She was trying to stay as quiet as possible, but Debbie could see her shoulders shaking as she cried.

"Ash asked me to go on tour with them for a while. I'd need to clear it with Isla, but if she's ok with it then I'm going to go. I can't get her out of my head, and everything here is a constant reminder. It's killing me…I love her" the blonde said as she broke down.

Bea wasn't even trying to hide her own tears anymore. Hearing the pain in Allie's voice was like a knife to the heart. She needed to see her, tell her that she was sorry, and that she loved her too. But as she stood up ready to make her way to the other side of the room, Debbie shot her a firm glare, telling her to stay put. Stopping instantly, she continued to listen to their conversation, feeling bad for intruding in a private moment. She would give anything to put it right, to stop Allie from leaving. And she had been stupid to push her away in the first place.

"Please don't leave. I need you…mum needs you"

"No she doesn't. Me being here is only hurting us both, and making it difficult for everyone else in the process. It would be better for everyone if I wasn't around right now. I'm moving my things back to the flat tomorrow, Franky and Bridget need their space, and I can't stay there forever"

"That's not true and you know it. I want you here, I need you here Allie…please don't leave me" the young brunette begged. She needed Allie to stay, her mum needed her, and it would be almost impossible to get them back together if the blonde was half way around the country.

"I have to… I'm sorry Deb, I really am. I thought that if I stayed that I could change her mind, but that's not going to happen. And I'm just torturing myself by staying here. The guys leave at the end of the week, and as much as I hate to go, it's something that I have to do. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I promise that I'll call you all the time ok. I'm not leaving you, I'm only a phone call away"

You'd better" the young brunette replied, knowing that if she had her way Allie wouldn't be going anywhere. But she didn't need to know that, not yet anyway. "Can I see you before you leave?"

"Sure, I'll catch up with you once you're out of the hospital. I've got to go ok, I'll get Franky to call you back when the gig starts. I love you kiddo"

"Love you too mama" Debbie replied, smiling to herself as another plan started to formulate in her mind. The blonde wouldn't be going anywhere, and hopefully her mum and Allie would be back together by the end of the week, and they could go back to being a family again. She had been in two minds as to whether to let her mum speak to Allie, knowing that if the redhead saw how upset she was, then she would step up and try to fix it. But she didn't want to upset the blonde, or have her think that she had been tricked, so decided against it in the end.

When the blonde had told Franky that she was moving back to the flat, she had protested, saying that she would rather that she stayed with them. Allie was so fragile right now, and she needed people around her. She was worried about her, and didn't thing that she should be alone. When she had spoken to Debbie the previous evening she had told her of Allie's plans to leave Melbourne at the end of the week, and had asked for her help in getting her and Bea together. The young brunette had filled her in on what had happened earlier that day and that her mum was in her room when she had spoken to Allie. She had been distraught when she said that she was leaving, not that the blonde knew she was even there listening to the conversation. They chatted for a while, and came up with a rough plan, but would need to get together once Debbie was out of hospital. They belonged together, and she would help mini Bea any way she could. It was great to see how much she loved Allie, and after what Harry had done to her recently, could understand why the young brunette wanted to fight to keep her family together.

The first night back at the flat had been worse than Allie had expected. She knew that it was going to be tough, but hadn't expected it to be quite this bad. She had slept on the sofa, and the couple of hours she had managed to get had been filled with thoughts of what had happened that night. So to say she wasn't in the best of moods the following morning would be an understatement. She was working most of the day at the bar, but had to drop the car back off at Bea's at some point. She wasn't sure what the redhead's schedule was, but was hoping to call over there while she was out. It wasn't that she didn't want to see her, it just hurt too much.

She had called Debbie that morning, and she had told her to keep the car until the following day. Bea was going away for a few days on a work conference, and the young brunette was still feeling a little sore. After arranging to go around the following day to see her, she hung up and started to get ready for work. It would take more makeup than usual to hide the bags today. She was really just after eleven, so decided to head downstairs and start setting up. It wouldn't hurt to be ahead of schedule, and it would get her out of the flat, which was a bonus. She knew that it would take time, but hadn't expected it to hit her like that.

It wasn't like it was the first time that someone had taken what they wanted without her consent, and given her previous profession, she probably should be used to it. But she had drugs then, and they were an excellent way to block it all out. She couldn't, wouldn't go there again, no matter how hard it got. She had to be strong, for Debbie, for Bea, and for herself. It would be so easy to slip back into the familiar habit, and she knew that it would offer her an instant relief to the pain she was feeling right now. But that was no way to live. She had to find another way to deal with her problems, and really hoped that she was strong enough to withstand the temptation.

Bea had to be in Sydney by early Tuesday morning at the latest. The conference started at nine, and ran for two days, but the last thing she wanted was to leave her daughter. Franky and Bridget had promised to check in on her, and Shayne would be staying at the house with her, so she wouldn't be alone. But she felt responsible for what had happened, and wanted to be the one to take care of her. Debbie was adamant that she was fine, but Bea wasn't convinced. She had agreed to take a week off of university far too easily. If her daughter had been fighting fit, she would have been back there like a shot.

And then there was Allie. She needed to talk to her, to explain everything. But she wouldn't be back until Thursday, the day before the blonde was planning on leaving Melbourne. It didn't give her much time, but she had to try. Even if Allie left anyway, hopefully they could at least clear the air. She hated the thought of her leaving upset. Bea knew that she had acted like a complete tool, and Allie deserved so much better. But she needed her to know that none of this was her fault, and that despite everything she had said and done, she loved her more than anything. She didn't want her to go, but knew that she had no right to ask her to stay. Debbie was convinced that everything would be fine, and that they would be back together in no time, and Bea really wished that she had her daughter's optimism. But she couldn't help but fear the worst.

Debbie was released from hospital late morning, and Bea's flight was scheduled for three that afternoon. She had told her daughter that she was going to alter it so they could spend the day together, but the young brunette was adamant that she would be fine on her own. She knew that her mum would be up most of the night if she delayed her flight, and she looked exhausted enough as it was. It was obvious that the redhead wasn't coping, and Debbie wished that she didn't have to go to Sydney. The timing couldn't be any worse. But there was nothing she could do to change it, and at least it would give her a few days to but her plan in place. She was glad that Franky had agreed to help her, knowing it would be easier with an extra pair of hands.

Bea had felt uneasy since early that morning. She couldn't put her finger on what it was exactly, but she knew that something wasn't right. She had struggled to concentrate throughout the first day of the conference, but it was even worse today. When they were finally released she raced to her room to call her daughter after telling Will that she would be back down in time for dinner. She had never been to one of these before, but apparently it was tradition for them to all eat together, before heading off in different directions. She had planned on grabbing a drink with Will after dinner. They hadn't had much time to talk recently, and she was keen to hear how Rose and the bump were doing. He would make a great dad, much better than Harry ever was. And it would be nice to talk about something other than the train wreck that was her life for a change.

After calling Debbie to make sure that everything was ok, she took a shower. Her daughter had assured her that she was fine, and feeling much better. Shayne had been staying with her, but was working that evening so she was planning to catch up with a friend. It took the young brunette almost half an hour to put her mum's mind at rest, and had resorted to accusing her of not trusting her to get her to calm down. Luckily it had worked, and eventually the redhead had hung up after telling her that he loved her to the moon and back. It was something that she had said since Debbie was a child, and she loved that despite everything, they still had that.

Debbie was worried about her mum, and the timing of her conference couldn't have been any worse, but with Franky's help, she had everything planned out. Bea was due to arrive home Thursday afternoon, and she had asked Allie to come over for dinner as she would be leaving the following day. The blonde had no idea that her mum would be the one she would be having dinner with and not her of course. Franky had agreed to cook the meal, being the better chef out of the two of them. And even Bridget was on board with the plan, offering to distract the redhead for a while so they could smuggle Allie into the house undetected.

Getting dressed, Bea headed downstairs to meet her colleagues for dinner. She felt a little bit better after speaking to her daughter, but there was still something niggling away at her that she couldn't put her finger on. Chalking it up to the stress of the past couple of weeks, she wandered through into the bar and ordered herself a beer, before going to find the rest of the group.

Allie had been struggling since Sunday. It was hard being in the flat, and every time she looked at the bed she saw Kim's face. Her memory was still fractured, but it was coming back to her in small chunks. She had hardly slept, and with the hours she was putting in at both the bar and the studio, the exhaustion was starting to take its toll. She had dropped the car off at Bea's on Monday and had spent the evening watching movies and chatting with Debbie. And she felt relaxed for the first time in a while. It felt good to be back in the house, and she loved the younger woman's company. The bruises were still there, but she was much more mobile than she had been when she had seen her at the hospital on Friday.

But as soon as she had arrived back at the flat, her mood had deteriorated. Bridget's brother had informed her that Kim had been arrested, along with a woman called Tina Mercado, who had also been involved in the attack on her. But it didn't make her feel any better. Liz had showed her all the new security measures that they had put in place, and she was grateful to both her and Boomer for their support. But they couldn't erase what was in her head. And it wasn't just Kim, it was every bastard who had taken what they wanted from her, whether she consented or not. But she was nothing more than a cheap whore, so why wouldn't people treat her like one. Bea thought so, and that hurt her more than anything anyone else had ever done to her. Yet despite her words, she still loved the redhead with all her heart, and it was fucking with her head.

By Wednesday night she was a wreck. She could count on one had the number of hours sleep she'd had since the weekend. She had worked the lunchtime shift at the bar, and was due in the studio early the next morning, but had the rest of the afternoon and evening free. Not wanting to be in the flat a second longer than necessary, she decided to take a walk, hoping the fresh air would help her to sleep later. Passing one of the local estate agents, she called in to see if there were any apartment's to rent locally. They showed her a few brochures but they were all out of her price range. She still wasn't earning that much, and it would be a while before she made anything substantial from her music, assuming that the tracks were a success that was.

Shayne was worried about Allie. She had looked terrible when he arrived at the bar to relieve her of her duties. He had asked her if she was feeling ok, but she had promised him that she was fine, and had just had a rough night the evening before. He didn't believe it for a second of course. Debbie had told him what had happened between the blonde and her mum, but had sworn him to secrecy, not wanting her mum to think that she was gossiping about her. He was coming out of the one of the store rooms when the blonde had come back from wherever she had been all afternoon, and she looked worse than she had earlier. Half an hour later Boomer told him to take his break, and after grabbing his phone, he headed up the stairs to the flat. He was just about to knock when he heard Allie crying. Not knowing what to do, he headed back down to the staff room and called Debbie.

When Shayne called to tell her that something was wrong with Allie, it had been the last thing she had been expecting. Grabbing the car keys, Debbie raced over to the bar, hoping that it was nothing too serious. The blonde had seemed a little brighter when she had seen her a couple of days ago, although it did look like she hadn't been sleeping. Arriving at the bar, she spoke to Boomer, telling her that she wanted to surprise Allie. The older woman hadn't questioned it, and had taken her through into the office and handed her the spare set of keys. Racing up the stairs, she knocked on the door. She could hear movement inside the flat, but Allie didn't answer. Unlocking the door, she opened it slowly, so she didn't spook the blonde. Stepping inside, she spotted the older woman sitting on the floor, tears streaming down her face and a half empty bottle of vodka lying beside her. Picking the bottle up, she moved it out of the way before taking a seat beside the sobbing blonde. As she turned to face Allie, she spotted the small bag filled with white powder on the coffee table.

Allie had been surprised when Debbie showed up, not expecting to see the young brunette until the following evening. They had arranged to meet up for dinner before she left with the guys the day after. So it had come as a bit of a shock when she walked in. And when Debbie looked over to the coffee table, spotting the bag, she felt so ashamed of herself. As the younger woman wrapped her arms around her, she tried to pull away, but she was much stronger than she looked. Choking back a sob, she looked into Debbie's brown eyes and for a split second thought that it was Bea. But when reality caught up with her, it only made her cry even more. "I need you to go. Please Deb…I don't want you to see me like this"

"If you think I'm leaving you like this then you're sadly mistaken. I'm not going anywhere"

"You shouldn't be around someone like me. I'm no good…I'm weak" Allie replied a she glanced over at the drugs on the table. She had bumped into one of her old associate when she had gone for a walk earlier, and seeing the state she was in, he had offered her a little something to pick her up. She hadn't taken any of it, not yet anyway. But it didn't stop her from feeling disgusted with herself for even considering it.

"You're neither of those things Allie, and I want to be here for you. I'm not going anywhere, but I need you to be honest with me. Will you do that for me?"

"I haven't taken anything if that's what you're asking...but I want to. I'm scared, and I miss her so much. It's tearing me apart and I just want to forget everything...forget her"

"She loves you Allie. Please don't give up on her"

"No she doesn't" the blonde said between sobs. "She thinks I'm a whore"

"Trust me, she doesn't think that at all"

"She does...she said I was a junkie street whore. She...she hates me...and...and I still love her. How fucking weak does that make me..." Allie replied, her voice raising as she stood up and started to pace up and down. She felt like she was losing her mind, and needed to escape all the fear and pain. It was too much, and she couldn't cope with everything.

"She didn't mean it Allie...I swear. She's a mess...and she love you so much. I don't know why she said what she did, and there's no excuse, but she didn't mean it. Please mama, just talk to her"

"I can't...it hurts too much" the blonde said as she stumbled towards the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

Grabbing her phone, Debbie called her mum, praying that she would pick up. She didn't, and after leaving her a voicemail asking her to come home as soon as she got the message, she picked the drugs up and put them in her pocket. Allie had promised her that she hadn't taken anything yet, but she didn't want that to change. She had never seen the blonde like this, she looked so broken, and it was breaking her heart. Her mum had some serious explaining to do, and she couldn't believe that she would say those things to Allie.

Bea had hardly eaten any of her meal. What little appetite she had, had deserted her, and she felt sick. Despite her earlier conversation with her daughter, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She tried to push it to the back of her mind and enjoy the evening as best she could, but as the night drew on, the sense of panic increased. She needed to get home. They were booked onto a flight at one thirty the following afternoon, but she couldn't wait that long. She had no idea why, but knew that it would be too late by then. Apologising to her colleagues, she pulled Will to one side, explaining that she had a bad feeling and needed to leave, before making her way back to her room. After packing her bag, she called the airport and rearranged her flight before checking out of the hotel and grabbing a taxi.

She was restless during the flight, and became more uneasy as the time drew on. Something definitely wasn't right, she just wished that she knew what it was. When the plane finally landed she was one of the first off, racing into the terminal as fast as she could. Luckily she only had carry-on luggage so didn't have to wait for that. Switching her phone on as she left the terminal, Bea was surprised when it buzzed, indicating that she had a message. Dialling through to her voicemail she listened to a worried Debbie, asking her to come home as soon as she got the message. Dropping her bag, she called her daughter, the young brunette answering almost instantly. The line was quiet for a few seconds, and she heard what sounded like a door closing before Debbie spoke quietly. "Mum, where are you…I need you to come back"

""I'm at the airport, I took an early flight back. What's wrong Deb, are you ok?"

"Which Airport?"

"Melbourne. What the hell is going on, please Deb…you're scaring me"

"It's not me, its Allie...she's a mess. You need to come straight over to the flat, I'm really worried mum"

"I'm on my way, I'll be there as soon as I can ok. Hang in there" the redhead replied before picking her bag back up and jumping in a taxi, giving the driver the address to the bar, and asking him to hurry.

The taxi pulled up outside the bar twenty minutes later, and it felt like the longest twenty minutes of her life. After paying the driver, Bea ran inside, asking Shayne to let her through into the staff area. Taking the stairs two at a time, she knocked on the door, her daughter opening it a few seconds later. Throwing her bag on the floor, she ran across the room and dropped to her knees, pulling the sobbing blonde into her arms. "It's ok Allie, everything is going to be ok…I promise" she said, kissing the top of the younger woman's head. "I'm sorry beautiful girl…I'm so sorry"

 _A/N:_ _Sorry that it was another hard chapter, but at least they are in the same room now._ _Hopefully Bea will be able to help and support Allie as she comes to terms with what happened to her, and they can start to mend their relationship in the process._

 _The lyrics are taken from 'Dirty Laundry' by All Time Low_


	77. Chapter 77

Bea was worried. She had never seen Allie like this before, and it scared her. Pulling her in closer, she ran her fingers through the younger woman's hair and held her as she cried. She felt like the worst person in the world, and knowing that she was responsible for the blonde's pain was killing her. Neither of them spoke for a while, the younger woman seemingly happy to let Bea hold her as she cried. Seeing movement from across the room, Bea looked up and saw her daughter opening the door.

"I'll leave you to it, call me if you need anything ok" the young brunette said as she looked over at her mum and Allie. She hated seeing the blonde like this, but maybe it was the kick up the arse her mum needed.

"I will, thanks Deb, for everything. And I love you"

"Love you too…both of you" Debbie replied, causing Allie to cry harder and bury her head into the older woman's neck.

They stayed like that for some time, Allie sobbing and Bea stroking her head and whispering words of comfort into her ear. After a while the redhead felt Allie start to pull away, before scrambling to her feet and stepping back from the older woman

"Why are you here?" Allie half yelled, half cried as she gazed at the redhead

"I'm worried about you, that's why"

"You don't want me anymore, so just go"

"That's not true Allie, I..." Bea said as she stood up

"You think I'm a whore, a junkie street whore" the blonde threw back between sobs. Her head was spinning, and she couldn't think straight. Being this close to Bea was messing with her head, and she was struggling to hold it together.

"I don't think that at all, I'm sorry Alliecat"

"Don't call me that. And you do think I'm a whore. You said it to my face so don't even try to deny it" Allie spat back, full on shouting now.

"I'm not going to deny it, but I didn't mean it, any of it. You're none of those things, and it was a cruel and hurtful thing to say. I'm sorry Allie, if I could go back and stop myself from saying it then I would...in a heartbeat"

"It doesn't matter anyway, you must think it" the younger woman said, calming down slightly as she started to cry again. "And it's true...all of it"

"No baby...err Allie, it's not true" Bea replied, correcting herself quickly. "I don't think of you like that and I never did. You're the best person I know, much better than I'll ever be, and I hate that I hurt you like that...hate that I'm still hurting you"

"Please Bea, just go. I'm tired, and I haven't got the energy to deal with this right now"

"Then go to bed, but I'm not going nowhere. I can't leave you alone like this"

"Why do you even care...?" the blonde asked. She was tired, and just wanted to escape the hurt and the pain for a while.

"Because I love you. I love you so much, and I'm such an idiot. I should never have pushed you away like that...I'm so sorry Allie" Bea replied as she approached the younger woman slowly. Wrapping her arms around her, she held her tight as she cried again. Bea hated herself for what she had done to Allie, and swore right there that she would do whatever it takes to make things right, assuming the blonde still wanted to be with her.

Stepping back slightly, she took Allie's hand and led her across the room. "Come on, let's get you into bed". Pulling back the covers, she helped the blonde get in, Allie's hand grabbing her arm as she took a step back.

"Stay with me…please. I'm scared" Allie replied, all the fight leaving her. She was exhausted, and her head was spinning. She was angry at Bea, but right now she just needed to be close to her.

"I'm not going anywhere ok, I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you…I promise" Bea replied as she pulled the covers up over the blonde.

Dropping a quick kiss on her forehead, she grabbed her shorts, vest and toiletry bag from her discarded luggage and headed for the bathroom to change and freshen up. Finishing up in the bathroom, she headed back into the other room, and over to the bed. Pulling the covers back, she slipped in behind the younger woman and wrapped her arm around her, holding her tight. It felt so good being this close to Allie again, she just wished that it was under better circumstances. They had a long way to go, and Bea knew that it wouldn't be easy, but at least Allie hadn't kicked her out.

Bea couldn't sleep. Her mind was racing at what felt like a hundred miles an hour. She felt guilty for not being there for Allie. The blonde had always been there for her, but when she needed someone, she had let her down, badly. She would never forgive herself for the way she had treated her, and was praying to anyone that was listening that Allie would forgive her, although she wasn't sure that she deserved it. Not wanting to disturb the now sleeping blonde, she slipped out of bed and headed to the kitchen area to grab a drink of water. Taking a seat at the table, she spotted Allie's notebook laying there. It was open, a pen lying beside it. She must have been writing earlier that evening, and curiosity getting the better of her, Bea couldn't help but take a look.

 ** _In the crowd, alone  
And every second passing  
Reminds me I'm not home  
Bright lights and city sounds  
Are ringing like a drone  
Unknown, unknown_**

 ** _Oh, glazed eyes, empty hearts  
Buying happy from shopping carts  
Nothing but time to kill  
Sipping life from bottles  
Tight skin, bodyguards  
Gucci down the boulevard  
Cocaine, dollar bills and_**

 ** _My happy little pill  
Take me away  
Dry my eyes  
Bring color to my skies  
My sweet little pill  
Tame my hunger  
Lie within  
Numb my skin_**

Bea felt the panic rising as she read the lyrics. Allie was a mess, but she didn't look like she had taken anything, or at least she hoped that she hadn't. She would never forgive herself if she caused the blonde to have a slip. She was doing so well, and the redhead was so incredibly proud of her, but she knew how hard it was for her sometimes. Allie had been completely open and honest with her about when she had struggled in the past, and how when she was feeling the pressure or was a little run down, still had the odd craving. Not that she would act on it. But everything was such a mess right now, and Bea just hoped that she had been processing her thoughts via the lyrics, and hadn't succumbed to the pull of the drugs. It would be her fault if she had. Although that seemed to be a constant at the minute. If she had been stronger then they wouldn't be in this position in the first place, and Debbie wouldn't have gotten hurt. She was so thankful to her daughter for giving her the push she needed. She had been so wrapped up in doing what she thought was right, that she had missed what was right in front of her all along…Allie.

She was scared that she had pushed the blonde too far, and back towards her old life. But tonight wasn't the right time for a conversation like that, so she pushed it to the back of her mind, her attention going back to the blonde's notebook. Flipping the page, she read another half-finished song, and this one made her stomach churn.

 ** _So tell me how I'm gonna get past this wave to empty swimming pools  
Cause I just wanna be at the start of after loving you  
I plant my feet and I clench my teeth  
I can't outrun what's coming after me  
So tell me how I'm gonna get past this wave to empty swimming pools_**

 ** _But I see a lighthouse in the distance calling my name  
But I can't get there 'til I go through all of this pain  
There's a glimmer of hope like an exhale of smoke in the sky  
And sometimes you drain out on the shit that used to feel right  
Empty swimming pools_**

 ** _Empty swimming pools..._**

She'd left it too late, she knew as soon as she read the first two lines that Allie had given up on her, on them. She didn't want her anymore, and Bea couldn't blame her. She had ruined everything, all because of her fears and insecurities. She honestly thought that she was starting to put it behind her, but the minute Harry started playing games again, she had crumbled, and played right into his hands. And in doing so, she had lost the only person she would ever love. Wiping her eyes, Bea stood up and headed back over to the bed, slipping in beside the blonde again. She needed to be close to her, even though she knew that it would probably be the last time. She was determined to stay awake, not wanting to miss a second of having the woman she loved in her arms. And as she felt Allie snuggle up against her, she pulled her in closer as the tears started to fall again. As she held on to the younger woman, she tried not to think about how much it would hurt when she told her that she didn't want her when she woke up the following morning.

The movement beside her had woken Allie, and as she laid there, eyes closed, she heard Bea crying. Everything was such a mess, and she had no idea if they could get past this. She wanted to, more than anything. But had too much happened for them to fix it, and was that even what Bea wanted. The redhead's words had hurt her, and she was struggling to get past it, but was it really worth losing her over? She hated seeing her sad, and wished that she knew how to make everything right between them. But she didn't, and unfortunately there was no quick fix for the mess they were in. After a while the redhead's tears stopped, and Allie assumed that she must have fallen asleep

Pulling her in close, she kissed her on the cheek, feeling a jolt of electricity shooting through her body. No one had ever affected her like Bea did, and despite everything that had happened recently, that hadn't changed. Moving slightly, she kissed her again, only this time on the lips. It was over before it began, but it made her heart race when she heard Bea gasp. Brushing a stray curl from the redhead's face, their eyes locked. Her touch must have woken the older woman, and Allie felt her nerves kicking in. She had no idea how the redhead would react to what she had just done, but she didn't have to wait long. A few seconds later she felt Bea's hand in her hair, pulling her down as their lips reconnected. And this time, she didn't hold back.

Bea wasn't sure how long she had been lying there. She was tired, but was fighting it with all her might, determined to make the most of her time with the blonde. She assumed that Allie was still asleep, so was when the younger woman moved in closer, her lips ghosting over her cheek, and then her lips, she was more than a little surprised. It was fleeting, and she was beginning to wonder if she had imagined it. Opening her eyes, she gazed into tear filled blue pools, and before she could stop herself, pulled the blonde down and kissed her. This time she knew that it was real, and as a low moan fell from Allie's lips, she deepened the kiss. Allie didn't pull away, and taking this as a good sign, Bea pulled her in closer still. With the younger woman now half laid on top of her, there was no space left between them, and for the first time in almost three weeks, she felt a slither of hope. But Allie wasn't in a good place right now, and as much as she was enjoying the feel of the younger woman's lips against hers, knew that they needed to stop. They had so much to talk about, and the last thing Bea wanted to do was ruin the slim chance she had of getting the blonde back by moving too fast. Pulling away, she tucked a stray lock of hair behind Allie's ear as she looked into her eyes that were filled with sadness and confusion.

Allie was surprised when Bea pulled away from her, having been the one to initiate the kiss. It could only mean one thing, and she felt her heart breaking as she struggled to get the words out through the tears. "You don't want me do you…I knew…"

"No Allie, that's not it. I do want you. I want you so much…but you need to rest" the redhead replied as she brushed the blonde's tears from her cheek with her thumb, before kissing her again. "Go to sleep baby, I'll be here when you wake up ok"

"Promise?" Allie sniffled, wiping her eyes as she gazed at the older woman, looking for any sign that she was lying to her, and finding none.

"I promise beautiful girl" Bea replied as she pulled the blonde in closer, Allie's head resting on her chest and her arm wrapped around her as she drifted off to sleep again.

She knew that they needed to talk, and still had a lot of issues to resolve, but right now she was just happy to have her favourite blonde in her arms again. They could deal with everything else in time, assuming Allie decided to stay that was. She knew that there was no guarantee, and that the younger woman may decide that she wasn't worth the effort after all. But right now she was going to ignore the what ifs, and just live in the moment. She fell asleep a while later, a small smile on her face as she snuggled in closer to the woman she loved.

Bea woke with a start a few hours later, and it took a few seconds for her to realise what had yanked her from a very pleasant dream. Allie was thrashing around beside her, crying out as tears streamed down her face. Turning over, she brushed her fingers through the younger woman's soft hair as she spoke. "It's ok Allie, no one's going to hurt you. It's just a dream sweetheart" she said, shaking the blonde gently as she tried to wake her from her nightmare. But Allie just kept on screaming, her arms thrashing around as she kicked out, throwing the duvet off the bed. Sitting up, the older woman leaned in as she tried to shake the terrified blonde, but as she got closer she felt a pain in her cheek as Allie's elbow connected with her face. She knew that it was an accident, and the blonde would never intentionally hit her, but it hurt like hell, and she was pretty sure that she'd have a bruise in the morning.

They were surrounding Allie, her eyes scanning the room looking for a way out but finding none. Kim was standing right in front of her, so close that she could feel her breath on her neck. There were three others in view, and she knew there were more behind her. She didn't know their names, but recognised them as former clients. As they took a few steps closer she could feel hands all over her body, grabbing at her clothing. She tried pushing them away, but there were too many of them, and they were overpowering her. As she felt a hand slipping into her pants she lashed out, her elbow making contact with something as she felt someone fall beside her. She could hear her voice. Bea was there somewhere, calling out to her and telling her that she was safe. As her eyes shot open she frantically scanned the room, calming when she realised that she was in the flat. Turning her head, she saw the redhead sitting up, her hand on her cheek and a pained look on her face. It took Allie a few seconds to realise that it was just a dream, and the thing her elbow had made contact with was the older woman's face.

Sitting up, she reached out and stroked Bea's cheek, pulling back as she winced when her fingers skimmed over a particularly tender spot. "Did I..." She asked, knowing the answer when Bea looked down briefly. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I..."

"Hey, it's ok. I know you didn't, and I'm fine"

Leaning in closer, Allie kissed her on the cheek, just below the red mark that had appeared where she accidentally hit her. "I would never intentionally hit you, I hope you know that"

"I know Allie, and it's ok, honestly…I deserve it anyway" the redhead joked, trying to lighten the mood, but it just made Allie cry harder. Pulling her into a hug, she held her as she let it all out. Bea's heart broke for the blonde. She had never seen her this distraught before, and wished that there was more she could do to help. Allie calmed down after a while, and eventually her sobs turned to sniffles.

Moving in closer, Allie twisted a stray red curl around her finger as she gazed up at the older woman. "I'm sorry that I'm such a mess. I know that it's the last thing you need right now, especially after what happened with Deb"

"Debbie's fine, she's just worried about you. We both are. And you've got nothing to apologise for. This is my fault, all of it. I'll be here for as long as you want me to be ok" the redhead replied, kissing her on the cheek. "Try and get some sleep, we can deal with everything else later".

Allie was still sleeping when Bea woke up, the blonde's phone vibrating on the coffee table waking her. Climbing out of bed, she crossed the room and picked it up. Seeing Isla's name flash up on the screen, decided to answer it, and the other woman wasn't happy. Allie had been due at the studio an hour ago, and she was waiting for her so they could go through some lyrics she'd been working on. Bea tried to explain that the blonde wasn't well, but she was adamant that she get there as soon as possible. Allie was in no fit state to go anywhere after being up half the night crying, and the redhead wasn't about to sit back and let her be bullied. She appreciated that the other woman had deadlines, but her priority was the sleeping blonde at the other side of the room. Bea liked Isla, and the last thing she wanted to do was cause friction between her and Allie. But the blonde just wasn't up to it. After promising to get Allie to call her when she woke up, the redhead ended the call before grabbing a change of clothes and taking a quick shower.

After taking a shower Bea made herself a coffee, the blonde waking up a few minutes later. "Can I smell coffee?" Allie asked from the bed, her voice rough from all the crying.

"I just made some, sorry did I wake you?"

"No I…shit, what time is it?" the younger woman asked as she leapt out of bed.

"It's just gone nine thirty. Do you want a coffee?"

"Please. Fuck…I was meant to be at the studio an hour ago, Isla's gonna lose her shit"

"It's ok. She called and I told her you were ill. She was a bit pissy at first but she's fine now, don't worry. I said that you'd call her later" Bea replied. Standing up she grabbed another cup, making the younger woman a drink. As she turned around, she almost slammed straight into her, not realising that she was standing so close.

Taking a drink, Allie placed the cup down on the table before tucking a stray curl behind the redhead's ear. "I'm sorry I hurt you" she said, running her finger gently over the bruise that was starting to form on the redhead's cheek. "I'm going to grab a quick shower then I think we should talk…if you don't have anywhere else to be that is"

"I'm where I want to be right now. And don't worry, I'm fine. Do you want anything to eat, I can make you something while you take a shower"

"Thanks but I'm not really hungry. I don't have much in, but help yourself to anything you can find" the blonde replied before heading into the bathroom.

Bea wasn't hungry either, her stomach was doing summersaults and it was making her feel a little sick. But she was worried about Allie. She had lost so much weight, and she clearly hadn't been taking care of herself. She knew that it was her fault, and she hated herself even more for what she had done. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that the knock on the door startled her. Crossing the room, she opened it, finding Debbie standing there with two coffees and a bag which she assumed was breakfast.

"I figured that neither of you remembered to eat last night so I come bearing gifts" the young brunette said. She was worried about them both, and figured that neither of them will have even thought about breakfast. This was a good way to make sure they were ok, and that they both ate something.

"Thank you, and your assumption was correct" Bea replied, making sure that her head was turned slightly. She didn't want Debbie to see the bruise on her face and jump to the wrong conclusions. They had enough to deal with right now.

"How is she?"

"Not good. She's taking a shower then we're going to talk. I'm scared Deb…"

"I know, but you need to be strong, for the both of you. Allie loves you, but you need to be honest with her, about everything"

"I know, but what if it's not enough. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't want anything to do with me"

After hearing the water stop, Debbie hugged her mum before heading for the door, not wanting to be in the way. "Just explain everything and it will be fine. Call me if you need anything"

Bea had just finished plating up the food when Allie came wandering in, looking a little confused when she saw the contents of the table. "Debbie stopped by to drop breakfast off. She figured that neither of us would have eaten" the redhead explained

"She's a smart kid that one"

"She is. I've no idea where she gets it from"

Reaching over, Allie squeezed Bea's hand briefly before grabbing one of the pastries. She had felt a little dizzy while she was in the shower, and had put it down to the impending talk they were about to have. Although the fact that she had hardly eaten anything in the past three days probably wasn't helping. The last thing she needed was to pass out in the middle of the conversation. They ate in silence, but this time it wasn't uncomfortable. Allie had missed the older woman so much that it was just nice to have her there in front of her. She wasn't looking forward to their conversation, but knew it was the only way that they could move forward. But what that meant for their relationship, she didn't know.

Bea had managed to force a small amount of food down, not wanting it to go to waste. She was grateful to her daughter for bringing something over, and seeing Allie eat something made her feel a little better. Once they had both finished, she cleared the plates away before taking a seat opposite the blonde again. She had no idea where to start, and really wasn't looking forward to this conversation. But it was necessary if they had any chance of salvaging their relationship. Assuming that's what Allie wanted that was. Deciding that the best way was to tackle it head on, she took a deep breath before locking eyes with the younger woman.

"I'm sorry. I fucked up, but I never meant to hurt you. And I know that you probably won't believe it, but at the time I thought I was doing the right thing. There's more going on than you know about, and I want to be completely honest with you, like I should have been from the start. If you want me to leave after I've explained everything, then I understand. But please, hear me out" she said. Receiving a nod of encouragement from the younger woman, she explained everything that had happened since the night that she walked in on her and Kim. She told Allie about how Kaz knew Harry back before she met him, and how they got reacquainted before the divorce. The redhead explained all about Kaz's involvement with everything that Kim had been doing, but that Proctor was genuinely upset when she learned what Kim had done to Allie, and had been trying to make amends for her part in it by trying to find out wat his next move was.

"I don't understand…why couldn't you just tell me?" Allie asked. She understood the redhead's fears, but they were stronger together, and could have helped one another through it.

"I've been having nightmares. They started after I left that night I found you with Kim. Harry was always there, and he was hurting you. They got worse every night, and after a few days I was struggling to figure out what was real and what wasn't. The night I came back someone had posted something through the letterbox, and what was in it was just sick" Bea replied, tears filling her eyes as she thought about the contents of the envelope

"What was in it?"

"There was a photo of a headstone, and it had your name on it. It scared the shit out of me, and the only way I thought I could protect you was to keep my distance. Harry's behind it, and I know how fucking twisted he can be. The thought of him hurting you in any way…" Bea said, her words trailing off as she thought about Allie getting hurt

"Are you sure it was Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. There was a note in with the photo and it made reference to something he said to me one night when Debbie was little. No one else knows about it except me and him, so it couldn't have been anyone else. He's trying to hurt me by going after you….so I thought that if we weren't together it would keep you safe"

"Not being with you hurts me more than anything he can do. I get that you're scared, and you know what he's capable of more than I do. But this isn't the way. I understand why you did what you did, but it doesn't make it right"

"I know, and I hate myself for what I've done to you. I'm a fucking idiot, and if I could take it all back I would" the redhead replied, wiping the tears from her cheek. She had royally fucked this up, and doubted that Allie would ever forgive her. And the worst part was that she had no one to blame but herself.

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes. Allie was trying to process everything that Bea had told her, and Bea was wondering how much longer she had before the blonde kicked her to the curb. After what felt like an eternity, Allie reached over the small table and took the older woman's hand in hers. "I did something stupid, and when I tell you what it is you're probably going to leave" she said, knowing that the only way they could ever move forward was by being completely honest.

"Whatever it is it can't be any worse than what I've said and done recently. And I told you last night, I'll be here for as long as you want me to be" Bea replied, squeezing her hand gently

"I've been struggling. I couldn't sleep, and every time I tried to eat something I felt sick…so I just stopped trying. I was staying with Franky and Bridget, but they need their space. I walked in on them once too often, so asked Liz if I could move back in here. I thought that I could handle it, but being here again brought everything back. I went for a walk yesterday, hoping that the fresh air would help me sleep. I ran into come of the old gang from the street and I…I…" Allie said, her gaze locked on the table. She couldn't bear to see the look of disappointment in Bea's eyes when she found out.

"Hey, it's ok. You can tell me…I'm not going anywhere"

"I…I bought some gear. I haven't taken anything, but if Debbie hadn't have turned up when she did then…" the blonde replied, unable to finish her sentence. She was disgusted with herself for being so weak. "Once a junkie, always a junkie right…"

"God Allie, no. You didn't take it, focus on that instead. You had it right there in front of you, and you didn't take anything. That shows how strong you are"

"No it doesn't. It shows how weak and pathetic I am. As soon as something goes wrong I run back to drugs. Debbie's going to hate me..."

"No she won't. I have no idea where she gets it from, but she's a smart kid, and she understands. She would never judge you Allie, she loves you"

"Part of me wishes I had taken it…at least it wouldn't hurt so much. How fucked up is that?" Allie said, not bothering to wait for an answer before she continued. "I get why you did what you did, even though it was incredibly stupid. But what you said to me, that was the worst part"

"I'm so sorry, and not a day will go by that I don't regret what I said. I love you Allie, so much. But if you want nothing more to do with me then I understand, and I wouldn't blame you for a second. I don't deserve you, and I never did" Bea replied, trying unsuccessfully to fightback the tears. "Did I ruin everything?"

"You hurt me Bea, really hurt me. I know what people think of me, and I don't blame them. I just never thought I'd hear something like that from you of all people"

"I…I'm sorry…" Bea chocked out before standing up and racing to the bathroom. Her stomach was churning and she was pretty sure that what little she had eaten was about to come back up. She managed to keep her breakfast down, and after calming herself a little she headed back out to face the music.

As she walked back out of the bathroom Bea saw that Allie had her jacket on. She was leaving, and the redhead felt her resolve about to break. If she could just hold back the tears until she was in the safety of her own home, then she would allow herself to fall apart all over again. Of course Allie wouldn't want her anymore. After what she had done she couldn't blame her, and she deserved everything she got for the way she had treated the younger woman.

Allie watched on as a wave of different emotions flashed through Bea's eyes as she stood in the centre of the room. Realising that the older woman must be thinking that she was kicking her out, she approached her slowly, watching as she tried to fight back the tears. "I'm going for a walk, I need some air" she said, the redhead simply nodding as she reached for her bag. "Are you coming with me?" she added before Bea had a chance to grab it

"What? I…I thought that…"

"We could both use a change of scenery. I'm sick of being cooped up in here…and I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you there" the younger woman replied, offering the redhead a small smile. Her head was all over the place, and everything was such a mess. But she still loved her, and wasn't ready to give up on them.

They headed towards the park a couple of blocks away from the flat. It was a little chilly, but it was nice to be outside. Allie had started to feel a little claustrophobic in the flat, and needed some fresh air. Despite the awful dream that she'd had the previous night, it was the best she had slept in almost three weeks, and she knew that it had everything to do with the redhead sleeping beside her. When Bea had explained everything, she understood why she reacted the way she did. She could read her so easily most of the time, and knew that she had done what she did to try and protect her. But she was still struggling. The older woman's words had hurt her more than she had realised at the time, and she knew she had a choice to make. It came down to two options, either she put it behind her and forgave Bea, or she walked away right now. But the more she thought about it, the more she knew that for her, there was no choice. She couldn't walk away, no matter how hard she tried. But she wanted the redhead to be the one to fight for them. Bea was the one that pushed her away, and she needed to know that being together was what she really wanted, and that she was all in.

As they walked through the park Bea felt Allie's hand slip into hers. It was a small gesture, but it spoke volumes. Turning her head, she gazed at the blonde, her blue eyes looking a little brighter than they had earlier. And Bea knew right there that no matter how tough things got, and how much it hurt, she would fight for her, for them. She knew that they still had a lot to talk about, but with the blonde planning on leaving the following day, it didn't give them much time. "What time are you leaving tomorrow?" she asked, hoping that it would be later in the day so they had a little more time together.

"I'm not sure…it depends"

"Depends on what?"

"On you…" Allie replied. She wanted to stay and try to work things out. But if that wasn't what Bea wanted, then she couldn't stay here. There were too many memories, and if she did she would never recover. She wanted Bea to be honest with her, to step up and tell her what she wanted. She needed her to fight for her, for their relationship. And if she couldn't do that, then they really didn't have a future together.

Bea knew that it was now or never, and if she didn't put her heart on the line then she would lose Allie for good. If she left the following day then she may never see her again, and the thought of that was unbearable. Taking a deep breath, she locked eyes with the blonde and took a leap of faith. "Please don't leave. I know I have no right to ask you to stay, and you don't owe me anything. But I love you, and I want to be with you. And I know that we have a lot of issues to resolve, and that all of them are my fault. But if you'll let me, I'll spend every day for the rest of my life making it up to you. You're so special to me Allie, and the thought of not seeing you every day, not looking into your eyes is killing me. I hate myself for what I've done to you, to us. And I know that I don't deserve it, but please let me fix this" Bea replied, not even bothering to hold back the tears anymore. This was it. Her entire future was hanging in the balance, and she was terrified of losing her. "You're the love of my life Allie Novak. Nothing makes any sense without you, and I'm begging you…please don't leave me"

Reaching into her pocket, Allie took out her phone and scrolled through the contacts looking for the number she needed. Bea was scared. She had just laid it all on the line and all the blonde could do was play with her phone. Had she even heard anything she had just said, or was it just too late.

"Allie…say something…please…" she begged, hoping to evoke some kind of reaction from the younger woman

"I need to call Ash and let him know not to wait for me tomorrow" Allie replied, smiling at the older woman as her words started to register

"You're staying?"

"Yeah, I'm staying. I'm still mad at you, and you've got a lot of making up to do, but I can't leave you. I love you too Bea, more than anything" the blonde replied as she felt Bea's strong arms around her waist before she was being lifted off the ground and spun around.

Putting Allie down, she ran her thumb over her bottom lip as she gazed into her ocean blue eyes. She really wanted to kiss her, but didn't want to cross the line. She knew that it would take time for things to go back to how they were before all of this mess. But she would be patient, and let Allie set the pace. It was the least she could do after everything she had put her through. "I really am sorry, I…"

"I know you are. Now shut up and kiss me" the blonde replied, her heart racing as she felt Bea's lips on hers a split second later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N:_ _Sorry that it was another hard chapter, but at least they are both on the same page now._ _And a little bit of Ballie, no matter how small, is really needed at the minute._ _S5 is really depressing me right now, and I'm not sure if I'll even make it all the way through the season at this rate… :(_

 _The lyrics are taken from 'Happy Little Pill' and 'Swimming Pools' by Troye Sivan_


	78. Chapter 78

Bea felt her heart beating out of her chest as Allie's hand slipped around her waist, pulling her in closer and deepening the kiss. It felt like a dream. When she woke up earlier that morning she had been convinced that the blonde would want nothing more to do with her. But here she was, with the love of her life back in her arms again. She knew that she didn't deserve it, but she was so grateful that Allie had decided to give her another chance. And this time, she was determined that she wouldn't fuck it up.

They continued to wander through the park hand in hand, and Bea knew right then that she never wanted to let go. The house had felt so empty since the blonde moved out. It never really bothered her before, but ever since the younger woman moved in, it was filled with love and warmth. Something that was definitely missing right now. She had no idea what Allie's plans were, but wanted her to know that she was welcome to come back whenever she wanted. Stopping at the edge of the pond, she turned to face the blonde before saying what was on her mind. "I've missed you so much Allie, will you come back home?"

"I want that more than anything Bea, I really do. But I need a bit of time. I don't want to rush this and screw it up" the blonde replied. "I'm sorry, and it's not that I don't love you. It's just…" she added, trailing off as she felt the older woman's lips on hers again.

"I get it, and its fine...we go at you pace." Bea said as she pulled back from the kiss. It wasn't the answer she wanted, but at least Allie wanted to come back at some point. "Will you at least come over for dinner tonight? Debbie's cooking and I know she'd love to see you" she added, brushing her thumb over the younger woman's cheek

"Debbie's cooking you dinner tonight? But I thought you were meant to be in Sydney until tomorrow…"

"No, I was meant to fly back this afternoon. Why, is something wrong?"

"The little sneak. She told me you were away until Friday and invited me around to the house for dinner…tonight" Allie replied, both of them giggling when they realised that they had been set up.

Arriving back at the flat a while later, they unpacked the shopping bags. Bea had insisted that they call in at the supermarket on the way. It worried her how thin Allie was, and she was determined to look after her. The contents of her fridge earlier that morning were none existent, and she wanted to make sure that she was eating regularly. Allie had protested, claiming that she was fine, but deep down she loved it when Bea fussed over her.

The blonde made them a light lunch, neither of them wanting to spoil their appetite for dinner, especially as Debbie had clearly gone to so much trouble to get them together in the first place. She loved that the young brunette wanted to get them back together again, and it proved how much she saw Allie as a part of their family. She couldn't believe how close she had come to losing everything, and when Bea asked her to move back in, it had been so hard not to agree there and then. She wanted more than anything to be back at home with the redhead, but was afraid that if they moved too fast, things would fall apart again. Plus she still had a lot to deal with. She was frustrated with herself for almost having a slip, and knew that she had to find a better way to deal with her problems. And then there was what happened with Kim, and all of the memories from her past that it had triggered. She knew that Bea would be there for her, and support her through it, but she needed to be able to put it behind her and move on. And the only way to do that was to get some help. Deciding that she would talk to Bridget to see if she could recommend anyone, she turned her attention back to the redhead sleeping in her arms. They had been laid on the sofa chatting, but after around half an hour Bea had gone quiet. It took Allie a few seconds to realise that the older woman had fallen asleep. Debbie had told her that her mum hadn't been sleeping well, although she would never admit that, and the young brunette had woken up on a couple of occasions and heard her crying during the night. Franky had also said that Bea hadn't been doing too well either, and although she still looked beautiful, she could see how tired the older woman was.

A while later Bea woke up, Allie's arm securely wrapped around her as she slept peacefully. She had never felt safer than she did in Allie's arms, and while she was disappointed that the blonde wanted to stay at the flat for the time being, she understood her reasoning. She knew that she had to earn Allie's trust again, and that was ok. She felt like the luckiest woman in the world just being with her right now. And she decided right there that she wouldn't allow Harry to come between them ever again. She was done with his bullshit and sick mind games, and she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of getting to her ever again. She had stayed with him for all those years to protect Debbie, yet he had hurt her anyway. She hated that her daughter had been dragged into it, especially as she had only gone to the prison to try and fix the mess that she had created. Bea hadn't even realised that she was crying until her felt Allie's soft thumb brushing the tears from her cheek.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Allie asked, kissing the older woman on the cheek before turning slightly so she could look into her eyes

"I've made such a mess of everything Allie. I hurt you, and then Debbie got hurt as well because of me. I should have protected you, both of you" the redhead said, frustrated with herself for getting upset again. She should have been stronger. If she had then none of this would have happened.

"Hey, don't cry beautiful. She's a tough cookie that daughter of yours, and she'll be fine. But it wasn't your fault"

"It was, it's all my fault. I should have left him years ago. We wouldn't be in this mess now if I had"

"And we probably wouldn't have met. I hate that he hurt you like he did, and I want to kill the fucker for what he did to both you and Debbie. But everything happens for a reason, and if things had played out differently, then our paths may never have crossed"

"You would have found me somehow, I just know it"

"Yeah…?" The blonde asked, moving slightly so she was half laid on Bea

"Yeah, you're my seahorse" Bea replied linking their little fingers together before bringing Allie's hand up to her lips and kissing it. "I love you" she added, smiling at the younger woman

"I love you too" Allie said, kissing her gently. "My Beautiful Bea"

They laid there for a while, chatting and cuddling on the sofa. Both of them were happy to just be in each other's company again. Glancing at the clock, Bea saw that it was almost five. Debbie had told her that diner would be at seven thirty, and she really needed to get home so she could shower and change, but she didn't want to leave Allie's warm embrace. Getting up reluctantly, Bea put the few things she had used back in her bag before turning to Allie. "I really don't want to leave you" she said, kissing her gently before stepping back and picking her bag up.

"I don't want you to go either, but I'll see you real soon" the blonde replied, kissing Bea one last time before pushing her out of the door. This was going to be harder than she thought. They had only been back together for a few hours and she craved the redhead's company already. But they had to take it slow, and work through their issues before she would allow herself to cave and give in to what she really wanted. To be back home with Bea and Debbie.

After taking a quick shower, Allie called Isla back. It had completely slipped her mind, and she knew that the other woman would be pissed at her. But right now she was too happy to care. She had Bea back, and nothing that anyone could say to her would burst her bubble. It was crazy what a difference twenty four hours could make. Only yesterday she felt like the bottom had been ripped out of her world, and now she couldn't be happier. It wasn't going to be easy, and they had some difficult times ahead, but she would face anyone or anything head on, as long as Bea was by her side.

She was relieved when she got Isla's voicemail, and after leaving her a quick message apologising for missing their session, she told her that she was no longer going with the band, but would call her the following day to explain everything. Ending the call, she dialled Ash's number, hoping that he wouldn't give her too much of a hard time for bailing on them. Luckily he took the news well, and was genuinely happy for her. Allie was like a sister to him, and he hated seeing her so down. They chatted for a while, and Ash made her promise to drag Bea to one of their gigs soon. After wishing them luck, she hung up and started to get ready for dinner. She was nervous, which was completely crazy. It was just Bea, the woman that up until recently she had shared a bed with most nights. But after almost losing her, she was terrified of doing or saying something to screw it all up again. It felt like a first date, and the butterflies in her stomach were doing backflips.

Bea was nervous. She knew that it was crazy, it was just Allie after all. But she couldn't help it. Her stomach was in knots and she couldn't stop fidgeting. Debbie was home when she got back, and as soon as she walked through the door, her daughter came rushing over, asking her if she was ok. Bea was a little confused until the young brunette pointed to her eye. She had completely forgotten about that, but could understand why Debbie was worried.

"What the hell happened…did Allie do this?" the young brunette asked

"She did, but it's not what it looks like. She had a nightmare and I was trying to wake her up. She lashed out at whoever was hurting her in her dream…and my face got in the way. It's not her fault, and she would never intentionally hurt me. She feels terrible about it"

"Good. Not that she feels bad, but that it was an accident. I worry about you after…him. But I know that Allie would never hurt you intentionally. Is everything ok between the two of you now?"

"We've still got a lot to talk about, but yeah, things are pretty great. Oh and we know about your little plan by the way…"

"I don't know what you're on about. What plan?" Debbie replied, trying to sound like the picture of innocence

"Dinner…tonight"

"Ah, that plan. So I'm guessing she's still coming over"

"Yeah, she is" Bea replied, blushing under her daughter's intense gaze

"It's good to see you smiling again. Right, I'll make a start on dinner then I'll get out of your way. I'm sure Shayne won't mind me gate crashing his night off"

"Stay for dinner…Allie would love to see you" Bea replied. As much as she wanted to be alone with Allie, she knew how close the blonde was to her daughter, and knew she would love her to stay.

"Another night, assuming she's staying that is"

"She is"

"God I'm good" Debbie replied with a mini fist pump. She was so happy that Allie was staying, and that things were back on track with the blonde and her mum. And as much as she would love to stay and spend some time with them, she didn't want to be the third wheel

"And so modest too…" Bea threw back, ruffling her daughter's hair affectionately

"I have reason to be…mission accomplished. Now go and get ready for your date" the young brunette replied, ushering Bea out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. She looked happier than she had in days, and it was great to see.

Bea was frantically racing around her room trying to decide what to wear when there was a knock on her bedroom door. Assuming that it was Debbie, she called out, telling her to come in. She was surprised when she turned around and spotted Bridget standing there, a beer in each hand. "Deb had roped Franky in to playing chef. She figured that she would still come over and cook for you guys anyway. And I figured you could probably use one of these" the blonde said, handing one of the bottles over to Bea. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm nervous, like ridiculously nervous. And I have no idea why. It's just dinner, and it's not like we haven't eaten together before. It just feels different this time for some reason. I'm being stupid I know, it's just…I came so close to losing her, and I don't want to fuck this up"

"You won't fuck it up, just relax ok. And if it's any consolation I'm sure Allie's just as nervous as you are"

"You think?"

"Yeah, I do. She's crazy about you, and I hated seeing you both hurting like that. I'm glad things are looking up"

"Me too. I've been such an idiot. Thank you for looking out for her when I didn't. I hate to think what might have happened if you and Franky hadn't have been there for her"

"It was no trouble. Plus she kept Franky in line, so she did me a favour really" Bridget joked. After helping Bea choose what to wear, she gave her a hug, telling her to relax and enjoy the evening, before heading back downstairs to round up her fiancé.

After Bridget left the room, Bea applied a little make-up and tied her hair back, knowing how much Allie loved it like this. Slipping on her tight ripped jeans, she grabbed her shirt as Debbie called from downstairs, letting her know that dinner was in the oven and she was heading over to Shayne's. Thanking her daughter for all her help, she finished getting dressed before heading down the stairs. Allie would be here soon, and the nerves had started to kick in again. She tried to remember what Bridget had said, and wondered if Allie really was feeling the same way.

The taxi had just arrived, and as Allie climbed in, the nerves kicked in again. She had given herself a pep talk as she got ready, and it had worked…for all of about ten minutes. It was ridiculous, she knew Bea better than anyone, and Bea knew everything about her, the good and the bad. But over the past week she had convinced herself that their relationship was over, and now everything felt like a dream. The best dream in the world, but a dream all the same. And she was terrified that she would wake up. She was so lost in her head that she was surprised when the car stopped outside the house. Thanking the driver, she paid him before climbing out and straightening the non-existent creases in her top. She'd had a bit of a dilemma earlier, and after getting herself into a panic about what to wear, had called Debbie for advice. The young brunette mentioned that her mum loved her blue top as it brought out the colour of her eyes, but told her to wear whatever she felt comfortable in.

She had contemplated wearing a dress, but thought that it may be a little over the top for dinner at the house, and she didn't want Bea to think she was trying too hard. But she still wanted to make an effort, and hoped that the older woman would appreciate it. Taking a few breaths to calm her nerves, she raised her hand and knocked on the door, the redhead opening it a few seconds later. Allie felt her heart skip a beat, and she had to remind herself to breathe…and not drool. Bea looked stunning. She was wearing her tight jeans and a fitted black shirt, the top few buttons had been left open and the blonde could see the trace of a black lace bra underneath. Her heart was hammering out of her chest, and she could feel the familiar pull in her lower abdomen. This was going to be sweet torture.

Bea couldn't stop staring. Allie looked beautiful, and she couldn't take her eyes off her. Her hair was down, and she was wearing Bea's favourite blue top. She loved that top, it really brought the out the colour in the younger woman's eyes, and it didn't hurt that the neckline was dangerously low either. Her wet look black pants clung to her in all the right places, and it was doing funny things to the older woman. Biting down on her lip, she tried to keep her breathing under control. Allie wanted to take things slowly, and she would respect that. But with the blonde standing in front of her looking like that, she knew that it wasn't going to be easy. "Wow…err…I mean hi…come in. You look beautiful by the way" Bea said, her cheeks colouring as she stumbled over her words. Get it together Smith, she told herself as the younger woman walked past her and into the house.

Allie couldn't stop the small smile that graced her lips at seeing Bea so flustered. It was comforting to know that she wasn't the only one affected by their closeness. The blonde was having a hard time focusing on anything other than what she wanted to do to the older woman, and it took every bit of willpower she had not to act on her desires. Turning around, she moved closer, waiting until Bea had closed the door before pinning her against it. She had been doing so well, but the second she saw the redhead's arse in those tight pants her resolve had snapped like a rubber band. Leaning against her, she slipped her arm around the older woman's waist as her lips trailed a path along her jaw and down her neck. She could feel Bea's body trembling, and the blonde felt a jolt of electricity shooting straight to her core. Running her hand up the redhead's back, she crashed their lips together in a heated kiss, her heart beating out of her chest as a low moan fell from the older woman's mouth.

Bea was struggling. Allie had said that she wanted to take things slowly, but the way her body was pressed up against her was telling a completely different story. The redhead was unbelievably aroused, and she knew that if she didn't step back soon then she would forget all about dinner and drag the blonde up the stairs. As much as she wanted to make love to her, she knew that it wasn't the right time. She needed to gain the younger woman's trust again, and they had some things that they still needed to work through. But it was going to be so hard. Allie was like a magnet, constantly pulling her in. And she wasn't sure how she was supposed to behave herself if she kept on kissing her like she was right now. Pulling back slightly, she rested her forehead against the blonde's, her breathing laboured after the intensity of the kiss. Her hands were in Allie's hair, and she couldn't hold back the smile as the younger woman leaned in and kissed her again, only much slower this time.

Breaking apart, Allie ran her fingers over the older woman's cheek as she gazed into her eyes. She knew that she had broken her own unwritten rule, but she couldn't help it. "Sorry. I know I said that I wanted to take things slowly, but I can't seem to control myself around you" she said as she dropped a quick kiss on Bea's lips before stepping back completely. "I didn't mean to jump you as soon as you closed the door"

"It's ok…and I'm not complaining" the older woman replied as she took Allie's hand and led her through into the dining room. "Can I get you a drink?" she asked, rubbing her thumb over the back of the blonde's hand gently before letting go

"I'll have what you're having. Can I help with anything?"

"No, just sit and relax, it won't be long" the redhead replied, smiling at Allie before heading through into the kitchen to open the wine.

After grabbing a couple of glasses from the cupboard, she sat them down on the counter before gripping the edge of it. The nerves were back, and she knew that she had to calm herself down before going back into the dining room. She hadn't realised how long she had been gone, so was surprised when Allie walked through the door.

"Is everything ok Bea?" the younger woman asked. Bea had been gone a while and she was starting to worry.

"Yeah, sorry. I just needed a minute"

"Did I do something to upset you?"

"No, god no. It's just that…I…"

"What is it? You can let me anything" Allie said, stepping in closer as she placed her hand on the redhead's arm, feeling her tremble under her touch. "You're shaking"

"I know, I'm sorry…I'm just really nervous. I know it's stupid, but…"

"Can I let you into a secret?" Allie asked, continuing when Bea nodded her head. "I'm nervous too. I've been pacing the flat pretty much none stop since you left. So it's not stupid ok, no feeling that you have is stupid. And we can be nervous together…" she added, kissing the older woman on the cheek before picking up the wine bottle and pouring them both a glass.

Dinner was a success, and it didn't take either of them long to get over their initial nervousness. After they had eaten they retreated to the sofa, both of them wanting to be as close to the other as possible. The conversation flowed with ease as Allie filled the redhead in on what she had been doing at the studio. Bea hadn't meant to slip up, but when she complimented the younger woman on the song she had written for the band, knew that she had to come clean about being at the hospital with Debbie.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that" Allie said, embarrassed that the redhead had heard her break down while talking to Debbie

"I'm not. As much as I hate to see you hurting it gave me the kick up the arse that I clearly needed. I was scared that you wouldn't want me anymore, so when I heard you talking to Deb it made me even more determined to fix things. I was planning on coming to find you when I got back from Sydney this afternoon"

"What made you come back early?" the blonde asked, reaching out and taking Bea's hand in hers. She needed to be close to her, and even the smallest of touches was a comfort right now.

"I knew something wasn't right. It's crazy, and you'll probably think that I've lost my mind, but I had a feeling that something was seriously wrong. I'd felt uneasy all day, but by the evening I just knew that I needed to come home. When I landed back in Melbourne I picked up a message from Deb asking me to come home. I called her back and she said you weren't doing so well, so I came straight over"

"Thank you...for being there when I needed you"

"I should never have left you in the first place. I'm so sorry Allie...I..." Bea said, tears filing her eyes as she thought about how badly she had let Allie down

"Hey, no apologies...not tonight anyway. I just want to enjoy my time with you" the blonde replied, cuddling up against Bea, smiling when the redhead wrapped her arm around her and pulled her in closer.

They decided to watch a movie, and after handing Allie the remote, she watched the blonde as she flicked through the channels until she found what she was looking for. Noticing the smirk on the younger woman's face, she knew exactly what she had chosen. She had lost count off the number of times she had sat though Grease, but Allie loved it, and it was worth enduring again just to see her smile. Allie had no interest in the movie, she just wanted to see Bea's reaction, and was surprised when she didn't complain about having to watch it again for the millionth time. But the redhead had simply kissed her on the cheek and held her close.

They had been watching the movie for around half an hour when Bea started to fidget. Turning away from the screen, Allie took her hand before asking if there was something wrong. Bea's nerves had kicked in again, and she didn't want Allie to think that she was pushing her, but really wanted to spend more time with her. "Do you have any plans for Saturday night?" she asked quietly, and if the blonde hadn't been concentrating would have missed the question completely

"No. Free as a bird, why?"

"Will…will you go on a date with me?" Bea asked nervously. "You don't have to if you don't want…I won't be offended" she added, suddenly feeling incredibly self-conscious

Leaning forward, Allie kissed her softly, playing with a lock of the older woman's hair. "I'd love to go out with you"

"You…you would?"

"Yeah, I would. I love you Bea, and I know that I said that I wanted to take things slow, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to spend time with you" Allie replied, kissing the redhead again before cuddling into her.

Debbie had stayed out as late as possible, wanting to give her mum and Allie some time together. Arriving home, she heard the TV playing quietly so headed through into the lounge to see if the blonde was still there. Walking in, she stopped and took in the sight before her. Her mum was spooning Allie, both of them fast asleep. And to add to the cuteness of it all, Cormack was curled up against the blonde's stomach. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she took a picture and sent it over to Franky, letting her know that all was well again. She knew how worried the tattooed brunette had been about her mum, and wanted to put her mind at rest. Grabbing the red blanket from the back of the sofa she draped it over them before switching the TV off and heading up to bed. She was glad they were working things out, and loved having her family back together, even if Allie hadn't come home yet. She knew that it would only be a matter of time until one, if not both of them cracked, and the blonde was back at the house where she belonged. She just hoped that whatever Harry's next move was, her mum wouldn't play into his hands and hurt her again.

Allie had no idea what time it was when she woke up, but she knew that it was late, and that she should be getting back to the flat. The trouble was she really didn't want to leave the comfort of the redhead's arms. As she tried to move, she felt Bea pulling her back down. "I need to go, it's late"

"Stay the night" the older woman replied, her voice raspier that usual. "Please…" she added, sensing the blonde's hesitation

Standing up, Allie pulled the redhead to her feet before looking into her deep brown eyes. She couldn't deny Bea anything, and knew that it was pointless to try and attempt to go back to the flat when she was exactly where she wanted to be. "Ok…just tonight though" she said, kissing the older woman quickly before allowing herself to be led up the stairs and into Bea's room. After brushing her teeth, Bea left a new toothbrush on the counter before heading back through into the bedroom to find the blonde something to sleep in. Allie had taken her pants off and was standing in the middle of the room in her top and panties, and the redhead felt the familiar pull in her lower abdomen. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Being so close to Allie without touching her was going to be torture, but she wanted more than anything to fall asleep in her arms, so knew she would have to control herself. Grabbing a t-shirt from one of the drawers, she handed it over to the younger woman as she headed for the en-suite. Changing quickly, Bea slipped under the covers, the blonde joining her a few minutes later.

After brushing her teeth, Allie splashed her face with cold water, hoping to calm herself down. While she longed to be close to the older woman, she knew that it was going to be sweet torture. And she was praying that she didn't do anything inappropriate in her sleep. Changing into the redhead's shirt, she headed back through into the bedroom, slipping in beside her girlfriend. It felt so good to be able to call her that again, and she was so glad that things were back on track, even if they did still have a long way to go. Laying her head on Bea's chest, she threw her arm around her waist and held her tight, the redhead's arm wrapping around her as her fingers ran up and down Allie's back, over the fabric of the shirt.

"Goodnight Alliecat" Bea said, kissing the top of the blonde's head

"Night beautiful" Allie replied, snuggling in closer to the woman she loved more than anything in the world. They fell asleep soon after, both of them just happy to be together again.

Bea woke up to find Allie practically lying on top of her, her hand had slipped under her shirt during the night, and was resting dangerously close to the redhead's chest. She wanted to feel the younger woman's touch so bad, but knew that she wanted to take things slowly, and didn't want to push her. She was trying to think of random, mundane things, anything to take her mind off the heat that was cursing through her body. And just when she thought she had her arousal under control, the blonde moved, her right hand cupping her breast.

Allie started to wake up slowly, moving into the older woman as the fog began to clear from her mind. It wasn't until she heard the redhead gasp that she realised where her hand was. She could feel Bea's hardened nipple pressing into her palm, and she wanted to make love to her so badly, but she wasn't ready yet. She needed to know that she could trust the older woman, and if they slept together now, she knew that it would only cloud her judgement. Removing her hand, she apologised to Bea before climbing out of bed and racing for the bathroom, hoping to calm herself down.

Bea was confused. One minute Allie was touching her, and the next she had leapt out of bed like it was on fire. Had she pushed the blonde so far that the thought of touching her in that way repulsed her so much than she had to run away? As she heard the en-suite door start to open, she turned away, hoping that Allie wouldn't notice the tears that had started to fall. But a few seconds later the blonde was kneeling on the floor in front of her, taking Bea's hand in hers.

As she came back out of the bathroom Bea turned away from her, but not before she spotted the tears running down her cheeks. She had been so caught up in keeping her own desires under control that she hadn't stopped to consider what her running from the bed would look like to the older woman. Reaching up, she brushed her tears away before kissing her gently. "I'm sorry beautiful…I didn't mean to hurt you" she said, standing up and taking a seat beside Bea on the bed. "It's not that I don't want you, nothing could be further from the truth. But I don't want to rush into anything and fuck this up. I love you more than anything Bea Smith, and I want to be with you. Please don't cry baby"

"I'm Sorry. I just keep thinking that this is all a dream, and that I'm going to wake up and you won't be here" the older woman replied as she cuddled into the blonde. "I'm being stupid again, I know. I just really missed you"

"I missed you too baby. And I'm not going anywhere. I want to go and see the guys off, and I should probably call Isla again and rearrange our meeting. But other than that I'm all yours for the rest of the day...if you want me that is"

"I will always want you" the redhead replied, clinging to Allie as she buried her head in the crook of her neck.

After taking a shower Bea headed down the stairs to make a start on breakfast, finding Debbie already up and in the middle of making pancakes. "How many am I cooking for" the younger brunette asked, knowing by the smile on her mum's face that Allie was still here.

"Allie's in the shower, but she won't be long. And I'm sure she'd love some breakfast"

"So things are good again then?"

"Yeah, perfect. We're taking it slow but I'm just happy that she still wants to be with me"

"There was never any doubt...and it looks like you're taking things slow" The young brunette replied, smirking at her mum as Allie walked in wearing one of her shirts.

Crossing the room, the blonde pulled Debbie into a hug, the younger woman wrapping her arms around her and holding her tight. It was so good to have her back in the house where she belonged, even if it wasn't on a permanent basis just yet. "Morning mama"

"Morning kiddo" Allie replied. Turning her head and seeing that Bea had left the room, she pulled back slightly, taking Debbie's hand in hers. "Thank you, for everything. I dread to think what state I would be in if you hadn't have come over the other night. And I'm sorry that you had to see me like that"

"It was nothing, and I'll always be here for you. I haven't said anything to mum about that thing you had"

"It's ok Deb, she knows. I don't want to keep anything from her, it's the only way we can move forward. But thank you, I appreciate you looking out for me"

"You're family, I'll always have your back" Debbie replied, kissing the blonde on the cheek before serving breakfast.

Bea came walking back in a few minutes later. She had an open envelope in her hand, and looked like she had seen a ghost. Crossing the room, Allie threw her arms around her, pulling her in close. "What's wrong baby?" she asked

"I found this on the floor by the door. Someone must have pushed it through during the night. It's from him" the redhead said, burying her head in Allie's neck as she took comfort in her arms. She was scared, but knew that she needed to be strong, for Allie, for Debbie, for her family. The blonde was right, they were stronger together. And they had something that he would never have...love. Handing the envelope over to Allie, she took a seat at the table opposite her daughter, giving her hand a squeeze.

Sitting down beside her girlfriend, Allie took the note out of the envelope and read it, a shiver running down her spine as she saw first-hand just how twisted Harry was. It wasn't the threats to her that worried her, it was the things that he was saying about Debbie, his own flesh and blood. She wasn't stupid, and knew that he was only trying to get inside Bea's head again, but at least the redhead hadn't tried to keep if from her this time. Tucking a stray curl behind her ear, she held Bea's hand, smiling when she saw the love radiating from her deep brown eyes. "These are nothing more than empty threats. He won't get near you again, either of you. I promise" Allie said, taking Debbie's hand as well. She would protect her family no matter what. But they needed to do this properly. Harry was a loose cannon, and the last thing Allie wanted them to do was play right into his hands once again. "I'm going to call Jack and see if he can come over later today" the blonde said, her gaze never leaving Bea's.

"I want to go and visit Harry, let him know that he's not going to win. Not this time" the redhead replied, suddenly filled with a strength she didn't think she was capable of. As much as she hated that Harry was still playing his little games, it was a huge comfort having Allie there by her side.

"I'm coming with you then" the blonde said, squeezing Bea's hand gently. She had no desire whatsoever to go anywhere near that monster, but she wasn't prepared to sit back and let her girlfriend face him alone.

"No, it's not safe. I don't want to put you at risk"

"I'm coming with you Bea, no arguments ok. We're in this together, or not at all"

"Ok, thank you" the redhead replied, leaning forward and kissing Allie on the cheek.

"Maybe you should check with the cops before requesting a visit though. They might not want you there at the minute, what with everything that's going on. But if they're ok with it, then I'll be right beside you every step of the way". Allie replied. She was willing to go along with whatever her girlfriend wanted, but they needed to do things by the book this time.

It was a small step, but for Bea it would have taken a huge leap of faith, and Allie was so proud of her. She had been concerned that the older woman would still shut her out when things got tough, but it looked like she was trying, and that meant more to the blonde than Bea would ever know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N:_ _Thanks for all the great feedback, and for sticking with this through the difficult chapters._ _They still have a lot of ground to cover, but at least they are doing it together now._

 _This week's episode broke me._ _I'm not sure if my emotions, or liver can take it._ _And can the Freak just die already… :(_


	79. Chapter 79

They made the most of having breakfast together, all three women trying to forget about the note, and the arsehole responsible for it. Debbie really wanted to go back there and face him, but he was due in court for the assault on her in a weeks' time, so figured that she would be best staying away…for now at least. Plus her mum would lose her shit if she went anywhere near there ever again. But she wanted to sit down in front of him again and show him that she wasn't afraid, and that there was nothing he could do that would ever come between them. Not anymore. After seeing how broken her mum was without Allie, she knew that there was no way she would do anything to risk losing her again. So if anything, Harry's little games backfired, and he had only made them stronger.

She was spending the day with Shayne, but had promised to catch up with her mum and Allie later. She wanted to spend time with them, but knew that they needed some time alone. They still had a lot to deal with, and could do that a lot better without her being in the way. Although she would be sure to give them a kick up the arse again if they needed it. She was heading back to university on Sunday afternoon, but was hoping that they could all get together for lunch, assuming Allie didn't have other plans that was. Waiting until her mum had nipped to the bathroom, she approached the blonde, asking if she was free to come over.

"I would love to, but I don't want your mum to get sick of the sight of me" Allie replied. She loved being there with both Smith women, but was worried that she was crowding Bea.

"You could be beside her every minute of every day and she still wouldn't get sick of you" the young brunette said, nudging her playfully.

"You know that's not true"

"What's not true?" Bea asked as she walked back into the kitchen

"I was just saying to Allie that the two of you could spend every minute together and you wouldn't get tired of having her around…and she said that it wasn't true" Debbie said, her gaze shifting between both women. She knew that she was putting her mum on the spot, but she needed to step out of her comfort zone from time to time. It would be good for her in the long run.

Turning to face Allie, Bea took her hand as she stepped in closer, their eyes locked in an intense gaze. "Debbie's right, I could never get tired of you" she said, leaning in closer so only the blonde could hear. "I hate that I had to sleep last night…I missed you when I closed my eyes" she added, kissing Allie's cheek before pulling back again. Seeing the tears in the younger woman's eyes, she squeezed her hand smiling as Allie ran her fingers through her red curls.

"Right, I'm going to head off before I'm mentally scarred for life…for the second time. And you're coming over for lunch on Sunday, no arguments" Debbie said to the blonde, before heading out and leaving them to it. She still hadn't recovered from the time that she had first discovered their relationship, and although her mum said that they were taking things slowly, she didn't want to risk a repeat performance.

As soon as she heard the door close, Allie took a step forward, her hand resting on the older woman's lower back as she captured her lips in a tender kiss. All other thoughts left her mind, and the only thing she was focusing on was the feeling of Bea's lips against hers. Her heart was bursting with love for the woman in her arms. She had missed her so much, and never wanted to go through anything like the past three weeks ever again. "That has to be the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me…thank you" she said, kissing her again.

"I meant it Alliecat. These past few weeks have been hell. And I know that I only have myself to blame, but it made me realise how much I need you by my side. I'm so sorry for everything that I put you through, and I promise that I will never keep anything from you ever again…no matter how trivial it may seem. I love you so much"

"I love you too baby" the blonde replied, pulling her in close and wrapping her arms around her.

Allie called Jack while Bea was washing the dishes, filling him in on the note that had been put through the door the previous evening. He arranged to come over to the house within the next hour as he had some information for Bea. The blonde then called Isla, apologising again for missing their meeting the previous day, and arranging to go and see her on Monday morning. She had expected the other woman to be angry with her, but whatever Bea had said on the phone when she spoke to her yesterday had clearly worked. After hanging up, she headed through into the lounge, taking a seat beside her girlfriend, cuddling up against her. She loved being close to Bea, it made her feel safe, and wanted. She knew that she would have to go back to the flat at some point today, but was hoping that it wouldn't be until later. She had missed being at the house, and was starting to regret her decision not to move back in. But she still had a few issues to resolve personally, and didn't want anything to come between them, not this time. A short while later there was a knock on the door. Extracting herself from the older woman's embrace, Allie stood up and went to answer it, coming back through a few seconds later with Jack just behind her. After making him a coffee, she took a seat beside her girlfriend, taking her hand in hers. She was nervous, so couldn't imagine how Bea was feeing right now.

Bea's stomach was churning. She really wasn't looking forward to visiting Harry, but felt so useless at the minute, and wanted to do something. Although she suspected that Jack would rather she stayed away, but there was only one way to find out. Handing the note over, the redhead explained when it had arrived. She was concerned that they were being watched as it was too much of a coincidence that the first night Allie stays over, the note appears. He agreed that the timing was more than a little suspicious, and suggested that they consider getting CCTV installed outside the house. It wasn't something that Bea really wanted to do, but if it would help to identify the bastard that was responsible for helping him then she would look into it. The quicker they were caught, and linked back to Harry, the better it would be for everyone, especially Allie.

She broached the subject of going to visit him, but as expected, Jack dismissed it straight away, advising that it wasn't a good idea, at least not right now. He told them that he would be heading over to the prison that afternoon to check the CCTV footage. Harry was still in isolation, so hopefully they had caught whoever had smuggled the note out for him on camera. And if they could find out who was helping him, then they could put a stop to all this. Tina Mercado had given up one of her contacts after being threatened with a lengthy prison sentence, and it was that same guy that Kaz Proctor had dealings with. They were pretty sure that he was the guy they were looking for, but they needed evidence, and so far nothing had come up.

Jack said that Kaz had been very cooperative, and had done everything that he had asked of her so far. They hadn't made a great deal of progress to date, but Harry was definitely starting to trust her more, so hopefully he would let her in on his plan sooner rather than later. There were still a couple of other tactics he could try, but they didn't come without risk, and if they could be avoided then it would be better for everyone concerned. He left a short while later, promising to keep them updated as soon as anything changed. It wasn't the news that either of them wanted to hear, but at least some progress had been made.

Once everything was sorted, they headed out for a ride on the bike. Bea wanted to get a bit of fresh air, and Allie just wanted to be wrapped around her girlfriend as they rode through the city. They headed over to Ash's places first, knowing that the guys were setting off on their tour from there. Allie felt a little guilty for bailing on them at the last minute, and wanted to see them before they left. Plus the single had been released that morning, and she was keen to see how they were feeling about it. She was a little nervous herself, but they had so much more riding on it. And while the song had been well received at the gig the previous weekend, there was no guarantee that would be the case nationally. She really hoped that it was. They deserved to get a break, and it would be awesome to be able to say that she played on stage with them when they were rich and famous.

Bea was nervous. She knew how close the blonde was to the guys, especially Ash, and was expecting things to be a little tense after everything that had happened recently. Pulling up outside the house they climbed off the bike, Allie sensing her girlfriend's concerns the second she looked into her eyes. "Don't worry, everything will be fine…I promise" she said, squeezing the older woman's hand gently.

"I bet they hate me for what I did to you, not that I can blame them"

"They don't hate you, so stop worrying. I spoke to Ash yesterday and he's just glad that I'm not being such a miserable bitch anymore…his words not mine" the younger woman joked

"So you're happy then?"

"As long as I'm with you I'm the happiest woman in the world" Allie replied, grabbing the front of the redhead's jacket and pulling her forward, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss.

They were so wrapped up in each other that they missed the door opening, and Ash walking out. "Are you two going to stand there all day making out like a couple of teenagers…or are you planning on coming in any time soon" he said, grinning at the two women.

"The first option sounds like a winner to me, what do you think babe?" Allie said, smirking at her girlfriend

"Absolutely" Bea replied, kissing the blonde again before stepping out of her embrace. It was getting harder and harder to pull away from the younger woman. Every time she looked at her she was overcome with a burning need to touch her, and sexual frustration was not something that she ever thought that she would experience. It certainly hadn't been a problem with Harry.

Allie felt her stomach flutter as she saw the look of pure desire in Bea's eyes. And she knew that if they had been alone, and somewhere more private then she would have given in and taken her to bed. She was struggling, and despite wanting to take things slowly, felt her resolve crumble when the older woman looked at her like she was doing right now. Throwing the redhead a suggestive wink, she turned and headed into the house, a very flustered Bea following close behind. She knew she was being a tease, but she couldn't resist having a bit of fun with her girlfriend.

Bea was surprised that the conversation flowed as easily as what it did, and there was no tension whatsoever, although she did wonder if her girlfriend had spoken to them about it before they arrived. Whatever the reason, she was grateful, and had been worried that things would be a little uncomfortable. But as she left the bathroom a while later, she wondered if she had been too eager in thinking that everything was fine. Ash was leaning against the wall opposite the bathroom door, and as she walked out, he made no move to go in there, so he clearly wasn't here for that. She knew that there was no escaping, and that she was probably about to get the 'big brother' talk, but she wouldn't shy away from it, and was determined to put his mind at rest. He was important to Allie, so his opinion was important to her.

"Al seems happier than she was last weekend" he said, his gaze fixed firmly on her.

"Yeah…we both are"

"She was so broken at the gig. I don't know what happened between the two of you, and I'm not trying to lay the blame on anyone's doorstep, but she's like a sister to me, and I hate seeing her like that" Ash replied. He liked Bea, but felt very protective towards Allie

"Me too, and it was entirely my fault. I let some things from my past affect my judgement, and I hurt her as a result of that. I'm not good at talking about my feelings, especially with someone who I don't know that well. But I want you to know that it won't happen again"

"I hope not. She's head over heels in love with you, and I don't want to see her get her heart broken. She's had enough shit in her life already"

"The feeling's mutual, believe me. I came so close to fucking it all up, and being without her is not something I want to repeat…ever. I promise that I won't hurt her again, she's the Love of my life" Bea replied, surprised when Ash threw his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. It had been hard to open up to him like that, but she wanted him to know how sorry she was, and that Allie was safe with her.

Allie was starting to worry. Bea had been gone for a while, and she noticed that Ash had also gone missing. She knew that he was only looking out for her, but didn't want him upsetting her girlfriend. Standing up, she headed in the direction that the redhead had gone, stopping when she heard her talking to Ash. She didn't want to snoop, but needed to know that her girlfriend was ok. She had not been expecting Bea to be so open with Ash, especially knowing how guarded the older woman could be when it came to her feelings. Allie knew that it wouldn't have been easy for her to open up like that, but she had taken the blame for everything that had happened instantly. Allie felt her heart swell with love for Bea, and could see how hard she was trying to make everything right again. Turning around, she headed back to Dylan and Ethan, not wanting Bea to know that she had overheard the conversation.

They spent another hour with the guys, and after seeing them off, decided to head over to the beach for a while. Allie wanted to spend as much time with her girlfriend as possible but didn't trust herself to be alone with her right now, so had suggested that they go somewhere a little more public. That way she would be forced to control herself. Stopping off at the deli on the way, they had some lunch before continuing on their journey. They headed a little further out of town than usual, and Allie suspected that her girlfriend wanted a little more privacy than the main beaches would offer.

Parking up, they climbed off the bike, removing their helmets and grabbing the bag before walking hand in hand across the sand. It was quite warm, and jeans and leather jackets weren't the best attire. Luckily Bea had planned ahead, suspecting that they may end up at the beach at some point that day. Opening the bag, she laid one of the towels down before handing the other one to her girlfriend. Removing her jacket, she grabbed the hem of her shirt and rolled it up, tucking it under the bottom of her bra. Glancing over to the blonde, she watched on as Allie's eyes roamed over her exposed stomach, her blue pools now several shades darker. Smirking at her girlfriend, she removed her boots, and socks, before laying down beside her, pleased with the reaction she got from the younger woman.

Allie knew that she was staring, but couldn't stop herself. Bea had clearly been hitting the gym a lot while they were apart, and her stomach muscles were on point. Removing her jacket, she laid on her side, facing the older woman, and it took every bit of self-control she had not to lean forward and kiss the exposed skin. Laying her head on her girlfriend's shoulder, she placed her hand on the redhead's stomach, fighting back the moan that was threatening to escape when she felt her muscles twitching under her touch. They laid there for a while, chatting about everything and nothing, as Allie's fingers traced patterns on the older woman's stomach. Bea went quiet after a while, and assuming that she had fallen asleep, Allie made the most of the opportunity to study her. The dark circles that had been visible under her eyes they previous day had gone, and she looked a lot more relaxed. She was beautiful, and Allie still found it hard to believe that she had chosen her to share her life with. She knew that they still had a few things to deal with, both together and personally. But they were together again, and that was all that mattered. "I love you" she said quietly, kissing Bea on the cheek before cuddling into her.

"I love you too baby" the redhead replied, pulling her in closer. Her eyes were closed, but she hadn't been sleeping. She could feel Allie's eyes on her, and was enjoying the attention and the feelings it evoked in her. She usually hated being the centre of attention, preferring to stay in the background out of the way. But with the blonde it was different. Allie looked at her like she was the most precious thing in the world, and it made her heart soar.

Bea had dropped her off at the flat just after nine. She had asked her to stay over at the house again, but Allie wanted her girlfriend to have some time alone with her daughter before she headed back to university. They had been through a lot recently, and as tough as the younger Smith was, it would be good for her to have some time with her mum to process everything. She would miss Debbie when she went back, but right now that was the safest place for her. She knew that Harry wouldn't just sit back and do nothing, especially if he was found guilty of the assault on his daughter, and with all the CCTV footage in the visitation room, then she really didn't see that he had a leg to stand on. Allie would be lying if she said that she wasn't worried. But she needed to be strong, for Bea, and for Debbie. They were stronger than he was, and she wasn't about to sit back and let him destroy her family. He had almost succeeded last time, and she was determined that it would never happen again.

After taking a quick shower she headed downstairs to look for Liz. She needed to let her know that she would be staying on in the flat for a while, and to see if there was any chance of her getting her old job back. She felt awful for messing the older blonde around, and would understand if she had already hired someone else, or simply didn't want her back. But she needed the cash, and would have to find something else if this didn't work out. Luckily Liz was in the office, and after knocking on the open door, she took a step into the room, smiling at the older woman.

"Is everything ok love" Liz asked, surprised by how uncomfortable Allie looked.

"I'm sorry for messing you about, and I understand if you say no. But I was wondering if there was any chance that my old job was still available"

"Why, do you know someone that would be interested?"

"Yeah…kind of. The thing is…" the younger blonde said, shuffling from one foot to the other nervously

"You're not leaving anymore…"

"What? Wait…how did you know?"

"A little birdy told me. The same little birdy that asked me not to hire anyone else until after you had left" Liz said, smiling at the look of confusion on the younger woman's face. "Young Debbie...I guess she was really hoping that you'd change your mind"

"She's a smart kid that one" Allie replied, unable to stop the wide smile from spreading across her face as she thought about the young woman she saw as a daughter

"She is, and she clearly thinks the world of you. So…I'm guessing that things are good between you and Bea again. And if so, you'll be wanting to move back out again"

"Things are great between us, and I'm so happy. But I'll be staying on at the flat for a while if that's ok"

"Sure love, I just assumed that you'd be moving back home"

"I want to, but we need to take it slow. I love her Liz, and I don't want to risk screwing it up by moving too fast. That probably makes no sense but…"

"I understand, and I'm happy for you. Both of you. You can stay for as long as you want, and the job is technically still yours anyway"

"Thank you Liz, for everything" Allie replied, hugging the older blonde before leaving her to finish her paperwork. She was glad that she would still be working at the bar. It was great to be around her friends, and right now that's exactly what she needed. Heading back up to the flat, she grabbed her guitar and notebook, and set about finishing one of the songs she had started a few weeks ago.

It was the day of their date and Bea was glad she had to go into the station for a few hours. She was a bundle of nerves, and it was only ten in the morning. She was excited to see the blonde later, and had missed her so much. It was crazy, it had only been about twelve hours since she had last seen her, but she was craving her company. Grabbing her jacket and keys, she headed out and jumped in the car. She would have rather taken the bike, but was planning on stopping by the florists on her way home, so it just wasn't practical. She wanted tonight to be special, but as the date drew closer she was starting to wonder if Allie would like what she had planned. The nerves were getting to her again. It was ridiculous really, and she hadn't felt like this the first time around. But now she knew what it felt like to love Allie, and be loved by her in return. It was the greatest feeling in the world, and she was determined to get that back. And this time, she wouldn't screw it up.

Arriving at the station, she pushed all thoughts of her date to the back of her mind and focussed on the task at hand. The conference she had attended in Sydney had been relating to the impending changes that the department were making. As a result of the ever growing budget cuts they had decided to close some of the smaller stations, and double up on both crews and vehicles at the larger sites. Wentworth was one of those sites, and they had the capacity to accommodate another two trucks if required. The change in structure affected Bea as well. As senior station manager, she would be responsible for one of the new teams, which consisted of two crews on shift at the same time. They were trying to keep the crews together wherever possible, and had asked Bea to sort out the split. There were currently three crews working at Wentworth, and once the changes were implemented, she would only be responsible for two of them. It made sense, and this way they would be working with the same people all the time, but it would take some getting used to for everyone involved.

She wanted teal watch, for obvious reason, but that left red and yellow watch to choose from. And this was the part that she was struggling with. Red watch were the better crew, but that would mean working with Proctor all the time, and while things were better between them now, she wasn't sure if it would last. She didn't need to make a decision until the following week, but wanted to inform all crews of the impending changes a soon as possible. It affected them more than it did her, and it was only fair that they were kept informed. Red watch were on duty today, and she had arranged to come in on her day off to speak to them. She was planning on speaking to Proctor first, wanting to get her views on the changes, before addressing the rest of the crew.

The meeting with Kaz had gone better than expected, and the blonde had said that she would rather stay under Bea's command than anyone else, despite their previous issues. This had come as a surprise to the redhead, and she clearly hadn't hidden it very well, Proctor picking up on it straight away.

"I know that we haven't always been the best of friends, and that's my fault. But I respect you, and my crew are like family to me. I need to be sure that the person in charge will always put them first, and I know that you will do that. I understand if you decide to take the other two crews, and I honestly wouldn't blame you. I've made your life a living hell, and I don't deserve any special treatment. But I really am sorry for everything that I put you through, and I hope that one day we can put all this behind us" Kaz said. It wasn't going to be easy, and she knew that they would probably never be the best of friends, but Smith was an excellent firefighter, and she could learn a lot from her, they all could.

"I appreciate that, and am grateful for what you're doing with the whole Harry situation. But I want you to know that I will only base my decision on professional matters. What we do here is dangerous, and I need to know that I've got the best team possible. Not just for me, but for everyone out there. You're a good firefighter Proctor. That, and the performance of your team are the only things that matter to me right now" Bea replied. Her heart was telling her to take red watch, but her head was saying the opposite, and while she wanted to believe what Kaz was saying, she couldn't help but doubt her intentions.

Once she had finished running through everything with Kaz, they both headed through into the training room to brief the others. After explaining the upcoming changes to the rest of red watch, she answered any questions they had to the best of her ability, and told them she would let them know who they would be paired with by the end of the following week. Leaving the station, she jumped in the car and headed home, calling at the florists on her way.

Allie was a mess, she had been pacing the flat for what felt like hours, but it was still only eleven. She had called Bridget that morning to ask if she could recommend a counsellor. She was a little apprehensive about talking to a stranger, especially as in the past she had always dealt with everything on her own. But she was determined to put all the shit with her family, the drugs, and the recent events with Kim behind her. It was the only way she could move forward with her life, and she owed it to herself, and Bea, to deal with it. She chatted to Bridget for a while, explaining a little about why she wanted to try counselling now. The older blonde had been great, making her feel at ease instantly, and had recommended an old friend of hers, who was very good, and had experience in dealing with people who'd had previous addictions.

After speaking to Bridget, she decided to take a look through her wardrobe and decide what to wear for her date later that evening. And that's when the panic had really set in. She wanted it to be special, but wasn't happy with anything that she came across. Grabbing her phone, she called Debbie, asking her if she would mind coming over and helping her with her wardrobe crisis. The young brunette had laughed at her predicament, telling her that she would be over in about an hour, and to try and calm herself down a little, which was easier said than done. So when Debbie finally arrived she was grateful for the distraction. She had been in two minds as to whether to call her or not, but needed some help in the wardrobe department, and knew that Franky would take the piss if she had asked her for assistance. Plus she really enjoyed spending time with the younger woman, and knew that she wouldn't be seeing as much of her once she had gone back to university.

It just before twelve when Bea arrived home, and had only just set foot through the door when Debbie came racing towards her, asking if she could borrow the car for a few hours. She was hoping that the young brunette would be home so she could help her decide on what to wear. The nervous excitement was back again, and Debbie's presence would be a calming influence on her. After her daughter promised that she would be back soon, she put the flowers in some water and grabbed a quick bite to eat before taking Debbie's advice and heading out on the bike for a bit.

Debbie had been surprised when Allie called, asking if she would go over and help her. She sounded a little stressed, and while she had been planning on catching up with some of her uni work, decided that this was much more important. She would have plenty of time to study when she got back to her accommodation the following day. She was hoping that her mum wouldn't be too long, so she could borrow the car, and was just about to set off walking when she pulled up on the drive. Waiting until the redhead had come inside, she asked if she could borrow the car for a couple of hours. Handing over the keys, her mum had asked what time she would be back, wanting her advice on what to wear for her date. She could tell that the redhead was nervous, so had instructed her to go for a ride on her bike for a few hours to calm herself down. After promising her mum that she would be back in time to help her get ready, she jumped in the car and headed over to the flat to sort her mama out.

Arriving at the flat, she knocked on the door, the blonde answering almost instantly. The bed was covered in clothes, and Allie was clearly stressing herself out about the date. If this is what it had been like the first time around then she was glad that she had missed it. The pair of them were ridiculous. It was clear to anyone in a hundred mile radius that they were head over heels for each other, yet both of them were terrified that the other one wouldn't want them anymore. If they kept this up for much longer she would have to bang their heads together. It was bad enough when her mum got herself in a state, but now with Allie getting herself all worked up as well, she was starting to feel like the parent here. After the blonde had dismissed pretty much everything in her wardrobe, she took her hand and dragged her out to the car. There was only one solution to the problem in hand, and that was a shopping spree.

They spent a couple of hours at the shopping mall, Allie buying herself a new dress for her date, along with a few other bits, including a gift for Bea. It was just after three when they arrived back at the flat, and the blonde had really enjoyed spending some time with Debbie. It had been good having her around for a while, despite the circumstances that had brought her home in the first place, and she wold miss her when she left again the following day. Debbie had been a great help, and she wasn't sure if her and Bea would be where they are now if it hadn't been for the young brunette's intervention. She had hoped that they would find their way back to one another at some point, but if she had left the previous day with the guys, then that might never have happened.

Arriving back at the flat, Debbie helped the blonde take the bags in, before giving her a hug. Pushing her in the direction of the bathroom, she told her to go and take a shower, and try to stay calm. "Mum's crazy about you, so stop worrying ok. I have to go and calm her down now, but call me if you need anything"

"Thanks kiddo, and I'm sorry for being such a doofus" Allie replied, hugging her again before heading for the bathroom. She still had a few hours before Bea was due to arrive, and was determined to take her time getting ready, wanting everything to be perfect.

Debbie had been home about twenty minutes when she heard the roar of the bike's engine, her mum walking through the door a couple of minutes later. She looked a lot calmer than she had earlier, so the ride had clearly helped. But the second she started searching through her wardrobe all that changed. It was like déjà vu. First Allie, and now her mum. She was beginning to wonder if she should switch courses and become a counsellor instead, she was definitely getting plenty of practice at the minute.

After running a bath, she pushed her mum through the bathroom door, handed her a beer and told her to relax while she picked her something to wear. Debbie had overheard a conversation between Allie and Franky a few months ago, and the blonde had said how much she loved it when Bea wore a tie. The young brunette decided to go down that route, but wanted to do something a little different for a change.

A couple of hours later and Debbie was applying the finishing touches to her mum's make-up. She had gone through into her room to grab a few supplies a while ago, and when she got back the redhead was pacing the room nervously. It was really cute that she was so nervous, but also incredibly frustrating. They were both as bad as one another, and she just wished that they would both relax and enjoy their evening. Hopefully once they were in each other's company, things would calm down a little, but she made a mental note to ask Franky if it was this bad the first time around.

Taking a step back, she admired her handiwork. Her mum looked beautiful, and she knew that between her and Allie, they would definitely turn a few heads over the course of the evening. "How are you feeling now?" she asked the older woman, hoping that she had managed to get her nerves under control.

"A little better, thank you" Bea replied, hugging her daughter. She was so grateful for all her help, and not just today. "I really don't know why I'm so nervous, Allie knows me better than anyone. I just want everything to be perfect"

"Ok so when I say 'perfect' what's the first thing that comes into your head…other than me of course?"

"Allie…other than you, obviously" the redhead said instantly. She didn't even have to think about it, and suddenly didn't feel so stressed out. It didn't matter where they went, or what they did. She would be with her Alliecat, and that was all that mattered.

"Then it's already perfect, so stop stressing" Debbie replied, before phoning for a taxi. She had offered to drive them, but was planning on catching up with some friends and her mum didn't want to disrupt her evening, not that she minded.

Bea felt the nerves kicking in again as she climbed into the taxi. She had managed to calm herself down after heading out on the bike for a while, and when she arrived home Debbie was there waiting to help her chose what to wear for her date. Having her daughter around had definitely helped, and by the time it came to leaving the house, she was feeling pretty calm. But now she was actually on her way to pick her girlfriend up, she was staring to worry again. It was stupid, and she just hoped that she wouldn't make an idiot of herself in front of the blonde, not that Allie would mind anyway. She kept replaying the conversation she'd had with Debbie just before she left over and over in her head. Allie was her definition of perfect, so whatever the evening had in store for them, it would be special. This time last week she thought that she had lost the love of her life, yet here she was, on her way to pick her up for their date. She was so lucky that the blonde had such a big heart, and decided to give her another chance. She still didn't think that she deserved it, but would hold on to it, and never let go. Before she knew it, they were coming to a stop outside the bar.

Jumping out of the car, she asked the driver to wait, telling him that she wouldn't be long. She had sent her girlfriend a message letting her know that she was on her way, so was hoping that the blonde would be ready. Waking over to the intercom, she pressed the buzzer, the door latch releasing after a few seconds. Opening it, she headed inside and up the stairs. The door to the flat opening as she was about to knock. Bea felt all the air leave her lungs and her brain turn to mush. There were no words to describe the goddess standing before her, and she had to remind herself to breathe. She was pretty sure that the temperature in the hallway had increased considerably. Her heart was beating at what felt like a million miles an hour, and she just hoped that she could hold it together long enough to form a sentence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N:_ _Apologies for stopping the chapter there but it was getting a little on the long side, and I didn't want to cut it in the middle of their date._ _Things are definitely on the up for our favourite duo, and the bubble is almost completely restored._

 _For the first time since I started watching WW I'm not that bothered about what may happen in tomorrow's episode._ _Don't know if that's a good thing or not…I guess only time will tell._ _It would be nice if they gave us us something other than the Freak show (and don't kill Bridget)_


	80. Chapter 80

_A/N:_ _Apologies for the delay with this chapter._ _Episode 8 kind of knocked me off my stride a little, and made me start to hate a show that I once loved._ _From now until the end of the season I am going to pretend that the Allie they keep giving us is really her evil twin…_

 _On a more positive note, this chapter is pure fluff…hope you enjoy :)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her girlfriend looked stunning. She was wearing a red dress that Bea had never seen before, and it clung to her in all the right places. Her blonde locks were curled at the ends, and came to rest just below her exposed shoulders. She didn't mean to stare, she really didn't, but she couldn't help herself. As her eyes raked over the younger woman's body, she admired every inch. The dress finished mid-thigh, offering her an excellent view of Allie's long legs, and in that moment all she could think about was how good they felt wrapped around her.

Allie was speaking to her, but the only thing she could hear was the sound of her own heartbeat thundering in her chest. 'Focus Smith, for fuck sake', she told herself as she tried to regain some kind of composure. She tried to speak, but no words came out, and after a few failed attempts she realised that she must be doing a pretty good impression of a fish right now. And judging by the soft giggle that fell from the blonde's lips, she thought so too.

As amusing as it was watching her girlfriend audition for a role in Finding Nemo, Allie was craving that husky voice that she loved so much. She could listen to Bea talk for hours, and it was especially hot first thing in a morning. "Bea…talk to me baby" she said, the older woman finally snapping out of her daze.

"I…fuck…sorry" Bea mumbled as she tried to form a sentence. "I…you're stunning. I've never seen anyone as breath-taking in my life" she finally managed to say before moving her arm from where it was hidden and handing Allie the flowers.

"Thank you, they're beautiful"

"You're beautiful" the redhead replied instantly. She could see the love radiating from Allie's eyes, and felt like her heart was about to burst.

Taking her girlfriend's hand, Allie pulled her inside before heading over to the kitchen area to put her flowers in some water. As she ran her fingers gently over the deep red petals of one of the roses, she could feel herself welling up. The redhead was so thoughtful, and she was so completely in love with her. Wiping a stray tear from her eye, she turned back around to face Bea and studied her. She looked beautiful, but there was nothing new there, and Allie was sure that she would look hot in a bin bag. She was wearing fitted grey pants and a matching waistcoat, the black shirt underneath clung to her toned body. To finish off she wore a red tie, which almost matched the colour of her dress, and black heels. Her flame red hair was in loose curls, cascading over her shoulders and down her back, and Allie had to remind herself not to drool.

She loved it when the redhead wore a tie…it made her heart race, and other parts of her body tingle. If she didn't know how much thought her girlfriend had put into their date, she would have pulled her forward and ravished her right there. She knew that her self-control was going to be put to the test, and hoped that she would always feel this way when she looked at Bea.

"You look good enough to eat" the blonde said as she hooked her fingers in the waistband of the older woman's pants, tugging her forward and into her arms. "And I'm starving" she added, kissing along Bea's jaw, before capturing her lips. Allie was a mess. Her heart was racing and her breathing laboured as she felt her girlfriend's tongue begging for entrance.

The buzzing of Bea's phone brought them both crashing back down, and answering it, the older woman suddenly remembered that the taxi driver was still waiting for them. After apologising, she let him know that they would be down in a couple of minutes before hanging up. "We should get going" she said, holding her hand out to the blonde, who took it instantly, linking their fingers together as they headed out of the flat and down the stairs.

The short taxi ride was spent stealing glances at each other, the redhead blushing when their eyes lock on a couple of occasions. The butterflies in her stomach had been replaced by a different kind of feeling, and she was trying her best to control herself. Allie's dress had ridden up slightly when she sat down, offering her a better view of her long legs. She was finding it hard, and wanted to reach out and touch her, but was conscious of overstepping the boundaries. As if sensing her dilemma, the blonde reached over, linking their fingers together, before resting their joined hands on her leg. Bea could feel the heat radiating from the younger woman's thigh, and it was making her body tremble slightly. She wanted Allie so badly, wanted to make love to her. But they were taking things slowly, and she respected that. It didn't stop the pull in her lower abdomen though, or the fluttering in her stomach that had returned the second she felt the blonde's soft skin beneath her fingers.

The taxi pulled up outside the restaurant a few minutes later, and after paying the driver, Bea jumped out, ran around the other side, and opened the blonde's door. Holding out her hand, she helped Allie out of the car, pulling her in close and kissing her briefly before stepping back again. Squeezing her hand, she led her towards the building. It was Allie's favourite restaurant, and the younger woman had said a while ago that it was as much to do with the intimate setting as the food. The tables were quite small, meaning they had to sit close together. Not that either of them minded.

They were seated in a more secluded part of the restaurant, as Bea had requested. She didn't want any interruptions, and the main area could get quite busy, especially on a weekend. The conversation flowed easily, and Bea couldn't help steeling glances at the blonde when she thought that she wasn't looking. Unfortunately she wasn't as subtle as she thought, and when their eyes lock, she feels the intensity of the younger woman's gaze, sending a shiver down her spine and causing her to squeeze her thighs together. Allie was practically undressing her with her eyes, and it makes the redhead wish that they were somewhere a little more private. Bea felt like the luckiest woman in the world. She had seen the appreciative glances thrown her girlfriend's way, yet the blonde's eyes never left her.

Allie felt the jealousy kicking in as the waitress blatantly flirted with Bea, right in front of her. It was as though she didn't even exist, and she knew that she wasn't hiding her frustration very well. Just as she was about to call the woman out on it, her girlfriend reached over and caressed her cheek before asking her what wine she wanted. Kissing the palm of the redhead's hand, she shot daggers at the waitress before replying. "You chose baby, I trust you".

After ordering the wine, Bea asked if they could have a little more time to decide what they wanted to eat, her eyes on her girlfriend the whole time. She was flattered that Allie would get jealous over her, but didn't want anything to ruin their date.

"Sorry about that…I got a little jelly there didn't I" Allie said, reaching out and brushing her thumb over her girlfriend's hand

"It's ok, and I kind of like it when you get all territorial like that…as long as you don't pee on me" the redhead joked as she held her hand over the table.

"Yeah well, hopefully she got the message. Not that I can blame her for looking. I can see that I'm going to have to keep my eye on you tonight…especially if I don't want anyone stealing you away"

"I'm where I want to be, and no one will ever come close to you, so please don't worry. You're the only one I want...the only one I'll ever want" Bea replied, their eyes locked as she tried to reassure the blonde.

Leaning forward, Allie kissed her softly. It started out innocent enough, but when she felt her girlfriend's fingers running through her hair she deepened the kiss, pulling back reluctantly when she heard someone clear their throat. The waitress was really starting to push her luck, and if she hadn't been so hungry she would have taken Bea's hand and walked out. Glancing at the menu, she placed her order, throwing the other woman a glare as she spotted her checking her girlfriend out again. After they had both ordered, the waitress picked up the menu's and threw one more suggestive glace towards Bea, before walking away.

"She's not getting a tip" Allie grumbled. She knew that she was being silly, but she hated the thought of anyone's eyes on Bea but hers. "And if she keeps that up I'm going to punch her in the tits" she added, making the older woman laugh

"I think someone's been hanging around Boomer too much" Bea replied jokingly, caressing her girlfriend's jaw. "You're beautiful, and I'm so lucky that you're in my life" she added, her eyes never leaving the blonde's.

The food was delicious, as always. And other than the overly friendly waitress, the date had been perfect so far. Allie was beginning to think she had finally gotten the message as she had toned it down considerably. That was until Bea asked for the bill, and when it arrived it had her phone number scribbled on the bottom. "You've got to be kidding me" the blonde said, clearly frustrated by the unwanted attention, or at least she hoped that it was unwanted.

"Ignore her Allie, she's irrelevant. I love you, and only you. She could parade around here naked and you would still be the only one that I saw" Bea said, hoping to reassure her girlfriend. She had felt uncomfortable under the waitress's gaze, and was annoyed that she was disregarding, and disrespecting Allie like that. But she didn't want to make a big deal of it and ruin their night. Leaving some money on the table, she stood up and took her girlfriend's hand, pulling her to her feet, and into her arms. "You're driving me crazy in that dress" she whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek.

Taking a step back, she led the blonde away from the table, surprised when Allie picked up the bill with the other woman's number on it. She had been expecting her girlfriend to throw it back at the waitress, but as they walked past her station, the blonde winked at her, before moving her hand down to Bea's arse.

After leaving the restaurant they took a walk along the promenade. It was still quite warm so there were a lot of people out, and Allie was surprised when the redhead wrapped her arm around her waist as they strolled down the footpath. Bea had never been a huge fan of public displays of affection, but tonight she didn't seem to mind who knew that they were together. Everything was perfect until they passed a group of guys in their early twenties, who decided that it would be a good idea to shout lewd comments at Allie.

It all happened so fast. One minute her girlfriend was beside her, and the next she had the most vocal of the guys pinned against the wall, her arm pressed tightly against his throat holding him in place. The blonde watched on as Bea leaned in closer as she spoke to him. She couldn't hear what was being said, but whatever it was, it had the desired effect, and they apologised instantly. Allie's eyes were fixed on her girlfriend as she walked back towards her, and she couldn't help thinking that she shouldn't be so turned on by what she had just witnessed. But she couldn't help it, angry Bea was extremely hot.

Stopping in front of the blonde, Bea turned and glared at the group of guys, watching as they scurried off in the opposite direction. Turning back around, she was surprised when she felt Allie's lips on hers, and it wasn't a chaste kiss either. Feeling the younger woman pull her in closer, she slipped her arms around her waist to steady herself.

The kiss slowed eventually, although it was no less intense, and Allie could feel her girlfriend trembling in her arms. Pulling back slightly, she twisted a lock of red hair around her finger as she spoke. "My knight in shining armour…thank you"

"Sorry, I just saw red when he said those things" Bea said, her cheeks colouring. "I didn't mean to embarrass you"

"You didn't embarrass me babe…although I could do with a cold shower right now" Allie replied, kissing the older woman's neck before pulling away.

Taking the redhead's hand, they continued to walk down the promenade as she tried to calm herself down. Bea clearly had a destination in mind, but right now all the blonde wanted to do was jump in a taxi and take her home to bed. Forcing those thoughts to the back of her mind, she smiled at the older woman and made the most of being in her company.

They continued to walk hand in hand for another ten minutes before Bea led her down a side street and towards a bar. It was quite busy, but they managed to get a drink relatively quickly. They had been in there for about half an hour when Allie excused herself and headed for the bathroom. When she came back she had a smug grin on her face, and Bea knew that she was up to something. "I know that look...what did you do?" she asked, wondering what trouble her girlfriend was getting them into.

"Nothing…"

"Allie…"

"I may have left a certain number in one of the bathroom stalls" the younger woman replied with a smug grin on her face.

"You didn't?"

Nodding her head, Allie laughed at the look of shock on her girlfriend's face. "The bitch deserves it, hitting on my girl right in front of me like that"

"She's irrelevant. I'm with you, and nothing, or no one will change that…ever. But yeah, the bitch does deserve it" Bea said, running her fingers up the blonde's back. She could feel her heart rate increasing as Allie let out a low moan. Luckily the music was quite loud, and no one else heard. But it was making Bea's head spin.

"Good, because you're my forever" the blonde replied, slipping her arm around her girlfriend's waist and leading her onto the dancefloor.

Wrapping her arms around the younger woman's neck, Bea pulled her in closer, their bodies pressed tightly together as they moved to the music. Her body was on fire, and having Allie so close was making her hormones spiral out of control. She was beginning to wonder if this had been a bad idea. She wasn't sure how she was going to get through the rest of the evening, especially since she seemed to be unable to control her body's reaction to the blonde.

They had been dancing for a while, and Allie wasn't faring much better. As she felt Bea pull her in closer still, she couldn't help but roll her hips slightly. She had never wanted anyone the way she wanted Bea right then, and she was cursing herself for not dismissing the taxi and spending the evening getting reacquainted with her girlfriend's beautiful body. She had been stupid to think that she could resist her. It had been hard enough the first time around, but Bea was so shy about what she wanted back then, which made things a little simpler. There was nothing shy about her girlfriend this time around though, especially when she felt the redhead's hand skim over the underside of her right breast before continuing on its journey down to her hip. Fighting back the moan that was threatening to escape, she moved her hands down to cup Bea's arse.

"Fuck Allie…" the older woman moaned into her ear before kissing along her jaw and down to her collar bone, biting gently at the soft skin there before kissing it. Knowing that she needed to cool off, she took the younger woman's hand and led her over to the bar so they could grab a drink. She needed to put a little bit of distance between them, otherwise she was pretty sure that she would come undone right in the middle of the dancefloor.

They arrived back at the flat just after one, both of them were struggling to keep their hands to themselves on the dancefloor, so had decided to call it a night. After asking the taxi driver to wait for her, Bea walked her girlfriend to the door.

"I had a really great time tonight" Allie said, brushing her thumb over the back of Bea's hand. She didn't want the night to end, and although she knew that she would be seeing the redhead again in a few hours, didn't want her to leave just yet either.

"Me too, and thank you for agreeing to come out with me"

Leaning forward, Allie captured the older woman's lips in a passionate kiss, one hand slipping around her neck, and the other coming to rest on her arse. Spinning them around, she pinned the redhead against the door, her lips trailing over her jaw as she loosened her tie. Kissing her neck, she nibbled gently on her pulse point, smiling when she heard Bea let out a loud moan.

Bea's body was on fire, and the way Allie was pushing up against her was driving her wild. She was trying to keep her composure, but when she felt the blonde's lips on her neck, couldn't stop the loud moan from escaping her mouth. Knowing that they were heading into dangerous territory, she pulled back reluctantly, resting her forehead against the younger woman's.

"Do you want to come inside for a drink" Allie said, her voice lower than usual

"I want to, I really do…but I probably shouldn't"

"Why not?" the blonde asked as she kissed along her girlfriend's jaw again

"Because I'm trying so hard to be good. I know that you want to take things slowly, and I respect that. But I really don't trust myself to be alone with you right now" Bea replied. If they were going to do the honesty thing, then she figured that she may as well apply it to all situations involving her girlfriend. It was taking all of her self-control not to drag the blonde back to the taxi, take her home and make love to her all night long.

"I don't want you to go just yet. I promise to behave if that helps"

"I don't want to leave you either, and it's not your self-control that I'm questioning here. I don't want you to do anything that you might regret in the morning, so I'm going to say goodnight now, and I'll see you tomorrow ok"

"Ok, if you're sure. And for the record, I would never regret anything involving you. Message me when you get home" the blonde said, kissing Bea one more time before stepping back reluctantly and allowing her to leave. "I love you"

"I love you too beautiful girl" Bea replied. She would give anything to be able to hold Allie in her arms while she slept, but she knew that if she stayed then they would end up sleeping together, and she wanted Allie to be one hundred percent sure that she was ready. They were both wound up from being so close on the dancefloor, and emotions were running high. She didn't want Allie to do something that she may not be ready for just yet, she respected her too much to allow that to happen, even if leaving her was complete torture.

It was strange really, and it kind of felt like the tables had turned, what with Bea being the one to delay things the first time around. But she understood where Allie was coming from. She needed to know that she could trust her, and Bea was determined that she would never let the blonde down again, no matter how tough things got. The three weeks that they were apart were the worst three weeks of her life, and that was saying something given all the shit that Harry had subjected her to.

Closing the door, Allie removed her dress before flopping down on the bed. She was disappointed that Bea hadn't stayed for a while, but knew that she was trying to respect her boundaries. Not that they existed anymore. She wanted the older woman so badly, wanted to kiss her, touch her, and draw those sexy little sounds from her perfect lips as she lost control beneath her. But she had been the one to suggest that they take things slowly, and she was really starting to regret it. Moving her hand down to the waistband of her underwear, she considered taking the problem into her own hands. But despite how turned on she was, it was Bea that she longed to touch, and it would only make her crave her even more.

Bea couldn't get their date out of her mind. Despite the incidents with the waitress and group of idiots, it had been perfect, and she fell asleep with a smile on her face. Her phone ringing woke her with a start. Reaching out, she grabbed it, panic setting in when she saw her girlfriend's name flash up on the screen. Answering the call, she was greeted by a sobbing Allie, and after spending a few minutes trying calm her down, she jumped out of bed and started to get dressed. The blonde wasn't making much sense, but from what she could decipher between sobs it sound like she'd had another nightmare. Bea hadn't had that much to drink during their date, but might still be over the limit so didn't want to risk taking the bike. And by the time she had called, and waited for a taxi, she could be there. Grabbing her jacket, wallet and keys, she headed out of the house and towards the flat. It took her around fifteen minutes to get there, but she had been talking to her girlfriend on the way, and she seemed a little calmer. That was until the redhead pressed the buzzer, and she started to panic again.

"It's ok Allie, it's only me. Let me in sweetheart" Bea said down the phone, the door clicking open a few seconds later.

Racing up the stairs, she knocked on the door, her heart breaking for her girlfriend as she opened it. Rushing forward, she took the still sobbing blonde into her arms and held her tight. Closing the door, Bea led them over to the sofa, both of them sitting down before Allie cuddled up against her.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you" she said, wiping the back of her hand over her eyes. "You didn't have to come all the way over here, but thank you"

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to come over. What happened beautiful, did you have another nightmare?"

"Yeah, it was Kim again. It was the night she drugged me, and she was on top of me, pinning me to the bed. I tried to fight her off but she was so strong, which was weird. But when she leaned over me it wasn't her…it was Harry" Allie said as she started to cry again. "He said that if I didn't…if I didn't do..."

"Hey, it's ok. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but I'm right here if you do"

"He…he said that he would hurt you and Debbie if I didn't give him what he wanted. He was forcing himself on me, I…I didn't want to…I…"

Wrapping her arms around the sobbing blonde, Bea rocked her gently. "Sshh, I'm here, it's going to be ok. He will never get anywhere near you. No one will ever hurt you again, I promise sweetheart"

"Grab a few things, you're coming home with me for the night" she said before standing up and pulling Allie to her feet. Taking her phone out of her pocket, she called for a taxi, happy that they wouldn't have to wait too long.

Forty minutes later they were back at the house and tucked up in bed. Bea was laying behind the younger woman, her arm wrapped securely around her, holding her close. She was tired, but wanted to stay awake and make sure her girlfriend was ok. Once she was sure that the blonde had fallen asleep, she allowed herself to close her eyes.

It was mid-morning when Bea woke up, the younger woman was still sleeping soundly beside her. Not wanting to disturb her, she took the opportunity to study her. Allie's eyes were a little puffy from all the tears, but she was still the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. She was hopelessly in love with her, and hated feeling so useless. She wished that that she could take the pain away and make the nightmares stop, but she couldn't. All she could do was be there for her, and offer comfort and support wherever she could.

"I love waking up with you" Allie said, startling the older woman slightly

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No" the blonde replied, leaning forward and kissing her girlfriend softly. "Thank you for taking care of me last night"

"I'll always take care of you. And I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when all this happened. I'll never forgive myself for letting you down like that"

"It's in the past. Can we just put it behind us and move on?" Allie said, playing with her girlfriend's hair. "I just want to enjoy being here with you, and concentrate on our future together"

Leaning forward, Bea captured the blonde's lips, her arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her in closer. She loved that Allie referred to it as their future, and she couldn't wait until they could be a proper family again.

Allie could feel the heat between them, and she knew that she wanted Bea again. The feelings she had the previous night were back again, and although she didn't want to rush anything, the pull between them was too strong. She wanted everything with the older woman, and the need to touch her was all consuming. Slipping her hand under the redhead's vest, she caressed her stomach while deepening the kiss. Pushing slightly, she rolled them over so she was straddling the older woman. Pulling back, she smiled at Bea as she pushed her top up a little, before leaning forward and kissing her toned stomach. Feeling the redhead's muscles twitching under her touch, she pushed her shirt up further, unable to stop the low moan from escaping her lips as her eyes roamed over her girlfriend's now exposed breasts. Leaning forward again, she continued to kiss her way over the redhead's stomach, her left hand moving up and brushing over Bea's nipple. "I want you so much…please Bea"

"Please what baby? What is it?" Bea asked, her voice thick with arousal

"Please…I want to make love to you" Allie replied, tugging at the hem of the older woman's top, desperate to touch every inch of the woman that held her heart.

"Are you awake mum?" Debbie called out as she started to open the bedroom door.

Jumping off the redhead, Allie scrambled under the covers beside her as Bea pulled her shirt down just as the door opened fully. She was trying to ignore the throbbing in her core, and just hoped that Debbie wouldn't noticed their flushed faces.

"Do you want me to…oh hi mama. Sorry, I didn't know you were staying over" the young brunette said, a little surprised to see Allie there. Her mum had said that they were taking things slow, not that she had believed that for one second. And it looked like she had been right to doubt her, not that it mattered. She was just glad that things seemed to be getting back to normal.

"It wasn't planned. I had a nightmare about what happened, and my knight in shining armour here came and rescued me" Allie replied, giggling when her girlfriend blushed at her words. She loved that even after all this time she could still make her blush.

"You two are the cutest" the young brunette said as she jumped on the bed and settled in between them, throwing an arm around both her mum, and her mama. She was happy that everything was almost back to normal, and had been worried about leaving her mum again if they hadn't managed to sort things out. But they belonged together, it was so obvious, and she couldn't help but wish that Allie had come into their lives sooner. Her mum had been through so much shit in her life, and she deserved to be happy.

Lunch was a huge success, and it made Allie realise how much she wanted to be back home with her family. She hated being apart from Bea, even for a second, and knew that it wouldn't be long before she moved back in. And it had been good to spend some time with Debbie and Shayne as well. She was so grateful to the young brunette for what she had done, for both her and Bea, and wanted to do something special for the two most important women in her life. She just wasn't sure exactly what that was yet. The festival that Bea had given her tickets for as a gift for her birthday was coming up soon, but after that she was hoping that she could save a bit of money so she could take them away somewhere for a couple days. It wouldn't be anything fancy, but it would be good for the three of them to get away from it all for a while. Debbie had a few exams coming up, but after that had some free time, so Allie knew that she had to get her arse in gear and get planning.

Shayne was driving Debbie back to university, and they had been gone for a couple of hours. Bea was quiet, as she always was after the young brunette left again. But this time Allie felt it to. The three of them had been through so much together in the past week, and she was worried about Debbie, especially after her dream the previous night. But she was safer at university right now, and hopefully all this Harry business would be dealt with soon.

Bea was working the following morning, and Allie had arranged to meet Isla, so she knew that she would need to head off soon. After spending another half hour wrapped up in her girlfriend's arms, she stood up and started to gather her things.

"What are you doing Alliecat?" Bea asked, appearing at the side of her before taking her bag and putting it back down.

"I should be getting back to the flat. You're up early tomorrow and someone kept you up half the night crying like a toddler. I want you to get some rest"

Taking the blonde's hands in hers, Bea kissed her gently before running her fingers through her hair. "Stay with me tonight. I promise to behave myself…I just want to be close to you"

"Are you sure, I don't want to crowd you"

"I meant what I said the other day, I could never get tired of you. I love it so much when you're here with me"

"And I love you"

"Does that mean that you're staying the night?" the redhead asked, hoping that the answer would be yes. She didn't want Allie to go, and wished that she would come back home. But they needed to go at the blonde's pace, and she respected that, no matter how much she missed her. Instead of replying, Allie leaned forward, capturing Bea's lips in a searing kiss.

They headed out on the bike later that afternoon, pulling up outside a bar on the costal road after about an hour. It was warm again, so they decided to sit at one of the few available tables outside. It was an unusual situation they had found themselves in. Despite knowing everything about each other, it felt like the start of a new relationship, both of them stealing lingering looks and light touches. They were both trying to ignore the heat between them, but it was getting harder and harder to control themselves, and it would only be a matter of time before one, if not both of them snapped. Running her fingers up the inside of her girlfriend's thigh, Allie gazed into her deep brown eyes, smiling at the love she saw shining from them. The outside terrace was busy, but to them, they were the only two people there.

After grabbing a light snack at the bar, they rode back, Bea deciding to take the scenic route home. She always felt so free when she rode, and was loving the feeling of having Allie pressed up against her, so wanted to make the most of it. They were both a little tired after the events of the previous evening, so after showering separately, decided to get an early night. Allie had adopted the role of the big spoon, and as much as she wanted to make love to the woman in her arms, she didn't want to rush things. Bea was up early in the morning, and she needed her rest. And what the blonde had planned for her would take time, a lot of time.

Reaching over to shut her alarm off, Bea kissed her girlfriend on the cheek before slipping out of bed and into the bathroom. After taking a shower, she dressed for work. Heading downstairs she made herself a coffee before tearing a piece of paper from her book. After doing a quick sketch, she wrote the blonde a note, heading back up the stairs and into the bedroom. Taking the set of keys from her pocket, she placed them, and the note down on her pillow. It had felt so good waking up in Allie's arms these past few days, and she hoped that it wouldn't be too long before she was back home on a permanent basis. And then there was the ring that was currently hidden in her daughter's room. With everything that had been going on, she had completely forgotten that it was in her drawer, and had come across it the previous week. She was still planning on proposing, but as a result of their recent issues, needed to re-think her plan. She wanted it to be special. Allie deserved the very best of everything, and that's exactly what she would get. Leaning forward, she kissed the sleeping blonde on the cheek again, told her she loved her, and headed off to the station to start her shift.

Allie woke a while later, instinctively reaching out for her girlfriend. It took her a few seconds to remember that Bea was working, and as she opened her eyes, she saw a piece of paper laying on the older woman's pillow. Sitting up, she grabbed it, the house key that Bea had given her the previous year falling down onto the bed beside her. Unfolding the piece of paper, she took in the drawing of the two seahorses, their tails linked together. Below the sketch there was a note, and she felt her heart skip a beat as she read the words the older woman had written.

 ** _My beautiful girl,_**

 ** _I love waking up with you, and it took every ounce of willpower I had to get out of bed and leave you behind this morning. I know that you want to take things slowly, and I both understand, and respect that. But this will always be your home, so I want you to have your keys back. Being with you these past few days has meant more to me than you could ever know, and I don't always find it easy to say what's on my mind, as I know you are aware. But I want you to know that you mean the world to me, and every time I look at you I fall deeper and deeper in love. I'm sorry for being such a big sook, but with you, I can't seem to help myself._**

 ** _Anyway, I'm already late so I really should be going, but I hope you have a good day, and I'll call you when I can._**

 ** _To the moon and back, B xx_**

After reading the note again, she folded it back up and held it to her chest as she pictured the redhead who had reduced her to tears with her words. Allie wasn't stupid, and she knew that things between them wouldn't always be plain sailing. But Bea had been nothing short of perfect since the incident with both Kim and Harry, and she knew how sorry she was. She was irreversibly in love with her, and the blonde was determined not to waste another minute being afraid. Grabbing her phone, she sent her girlfriend a message thanking her for the note, and letting her know that she loved and missed her like crazy, despite it only being a few hours.

After taking a shower, she borrowed some of Bea's clothes before calling Bridget's friend to set up an appointment. She was nervous about seeing a counsellor, and wanted to talk to her girlfriend about how she was feeling. The redhead always made her feel so safe, and knew that she would give her the strength she needed to deal with her problems. Bea was the most important thing in her life, and she was determined to shake the demons from her past once and for all. After setting an appointment up for Wednesday afternoon, she grabbed the car keys and headed over to the flat to collect her guitar before her meeting with Isla.


	81. Chapter 81

_A/N:_ _More fluff…although you may not want to read this one in public… ;)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her meeting with Isla had gone better than expected, and it turned out that the other woman was actually glad that she hadn't gone with the guys. She had sensed that something was going on with Allie, but didn't want to pry. Whatever it was, it was clear that she wasn't coping too well, which is why she agreed to her going in the first place. She had suspected that it had something to do with Bea, but after the redhead answered her phone the previous week, she wasn't so sure anymore.

Allie hadn't gone into any details, but had told her that something had happened, and as a result of it, her and Bea had split up for a while, but were good again now. She was glad that they had sorted it out. She liked Allie, and hated seeing her so down. Her deciding to stay was also a bonus, especially as she'd had a few artists express an interest in working with her after hearing the song she wrote for 11:11. The DJ she had recorded with had been singing her praises as well. The track she had recorded with him was due to be released the following week, but he had asked if she would mind putting it back by a couple of weeks due to a scheduling conflict.

It actually worked out better for Allie too, as her main focus at the minute was the band, and how their song was doing. Isla had received the first set of sales figures from over the weekend, and it would definitely chart. They weren't sure at what position it would come in, but she was so happy for them. They were coming back to do a radio interview on Friday afternoon, and Ash had told Isla that he wanted Allie to be there too. She was meant to be working at the bar, but told her that she would speak to Liz and see if she could rearrange her shift and start a little bit later. She was sure that Shayne wouldn't mind covering for her, especially with Debbie being back at university now.

After finishing up with Isla she headed back over to the house to use the studio. It felt a little strange being here without Bea, but she knew that the older woman wouldn't mind. She was working at the bar that evening so after spending a few hours finishing off her latest song, she wandered back through into the house, leaving the gift she had bought for her girlfriend on the bed before heading back to the flat.

Bea had called her earlier to see how she had got on with Isla. She had been worried that the other woman would give her a hard time for backing out on the guys at the last minute, but when Allie told her that everything was fine, she felt a sense of relief was over her. They chatted for a while, but when a call came in the redhead had to go.

Allie had a rough night again, and after waking up drenched in sweat following another bad dream, she called her girlfriend. Luckily Bea was at the station, and able to take the call. She had stayed on the phone talking to her until she fell asleep, and the blonde thought that it was incredibly sweet. She felt surprisingly refreshed the following morning, and knew that it had everything to do with falling asleep with her girlfriend's soothing voice in her ear.

After taking a shower, she checked her phone noticing that she had a message from the redhead asking if she wanted to spend the day together. After calling her back, she threw a few things into an overnight bag, grabbed he guitar and the car keys, and headed out. Arriving at the house, she found her girlfriend relaxing in the garden. She was wearing short denim shorts and the cap sleeved t-shirt that she had bought her. And she looked even better in it than Allie had expected. Allie had spotted the white Harley Davidson top while shopping for something to wear for her date, and knew that she had to buy it for the redhead. She was glad that she had, it accentuated her toned arms perfectly, and she wasn't sure if it was the bright sunshine or her girlfriend's toned body that was making her a little hot under the collar.

Sitting down on the spare lounger beside the older woman, she leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before hooking her finger under the sleeve of her top. "Looks good on you" she said as she ran her fingers down Bea's side and over her hip, coming to rest on her exposed thigh.

"You didn't need to buy me anything, but thank you…I love it"

"I saw it and couldn't resist. And it has its perks for me too you know" Allie replied, leaning over so her lips were ghosting over the older woman's ear. "You look unbelievably hot…"

Blushing, Bea turned her head before capturing her girlfriend's lips in a long, slow kiss. They weren't in the most comfortable of positions, but neither of them cared. They were together, and that was all that mattered.

They spent a couple of hours relaxing in the garden before Bea decided to fire the barbeque up and make them some lunch. It was a joint effort, both women moving around each other in sync. Everything was so easy with Allie, and it made the older woman smile. She loved having the blonde there, the house felt so empty without her, and she just wished that she had been honest with her in the first place. If she had then Allie would never have left in the first place, and it would have saved both of them so much heartache. But unfortunately she couldn't take it back, or turn back time, and she was determined not to dwell on the past. Allie was her future, and that was all that mattered right now.

Jack arrived at the house unexpectedly as they were washing the dishes from lunch. He wanted to talk to Bea about something, so Allie offered to finish up in the kitchen while her girlfriend went through into the lounge to talk to him. Once the kitchen was tidy she headed into her studio to give them some privacy. It was warm outside, and the studio felt like an oven. After about twenty minutes Allie headed back into the house to get a drink. She hadn't meant to, but as she wandered down the hallway she couldn't help but overhear the conversation between Jack and her girlfriend.

"…It wouldn't be lying, I'm just asking you not to tell her about what we would be doing. I'll make sure there are plain clothed officers stationed in the room so you'll be perfectly safe, he won't hurt you…" he said, clearly trying to convince her girlfriend to go along with whatever it was that he was planning.

"…the last time I kept something from her I almost lost her, and I'm not about to take that risk again. I made her a promise, and I won't break that. I either talk to Allie about it, or we forget it right now and find another way…" she heard Bea reply.

Allie felt her heart flutter as she heard her girlfriend's words. It would have been so easy for her to just keep quiet and go along with whatever it was. She had no idea that the blonde had even overheard the conversation, and it seemed like Jack may have found a way to trip Harry up. But when she refused instantly, not wanting to break her promise, Allie fell in love with her all over again. She knew that she was safe with Bea, and that the redhead had learnt from her mistakes. All she wanted to do was take her in her arms and show her how special she was, and she just hoped that Jack wouldn't be there too much longer. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, she headed back outside into the garden for a while.

As soon as Jack left Bea wandered out into the garden, taking Allie's hand and leading her back through into the house. Walking over to the sofa, they both sat down, the redhead keeping hold of her girlfriend's hand, needing to feel connected to her in some way, no matter how small. "I need to tell you something" she said, biting her lip nervously.

Reaching out, Allie placed her free hand on the older woman's leg, running her fingers over the exposed skin on her thigh in encouragement. She was pretty sure she knew what Bea wanted to tell her, or at least she hoped that she did.

"Jack asked me to go and see Harry. He wants me to wear a wire, and thinks that if he sees me he will flip out again like he did when Deb challenged him. He said that there would be undercover officers in the room, so I wouldn't be on my own"

"Are you going to do it?" the blonde asked

"No. He said that I couldn't tell anyone, not even you…so I refused. I promised that I wouldn't keep anything from you ever again, and I meant it. I can't lose you again Allie…I just can't" Bea said, cuddling up against her girlfriend.

Brushing away the curls that had fallen over her girlfriend's face, Allie cupped her chin, their eyes locking as the blonde spoke. "I have a confession to make" she said, her gaze moving to the redhead's lips briefly before looking back into those deep brown eyes. "I already know. I came in to get a drink earlier and I overheard you talking. I wasn't snooping, I just…"

"It's ok. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I trust you. I hate the thought of you being in any kind of danger, but I'll support you, no matter what" the younger woman said as she brushed her thumb over her girlfriend's bottom lip.

"I love you"

"I love you more"

"Not possible…" Bea replied, pulling the blonde into her lap.

As their eyes locked, something changed in Allie. Bea was looking at her with such love and adoration that she knew that she was safe with her, and that she would never hurt her again. Leaning forward, she captured the redhead's lips in a slow, deep kiss. Slipping her hand under her shirt, she ran her fingers up the older woman's sides and back down again, brushing the outside of Bea's breasts as she did. She loved how responsive her girlfriend was to her touch, and couldn't help but smile into the kiss when she heard the redhead moan.

Tugging at the hem of Bea's shirt, she broke the kiss momentarily as she lifted it over her head. Tossing it on the floor as she reconnected their lips, her hands roaming freely over her girlfriend's stomach. Bea's body was on fire, and Allie's touch felt electric. She was trying to keep it together, not knowing how far the younger woman was planning on taking this. Fumbling with the buttons on the blonde's shirt, she groaned in frustration.

Sensing her girlfriend's frustrations, Allie took pity on her and decided to help her out. Once the buttons had been dealt with, the older woman pushed her shirt off and down her arms, throwing it on the floor as she ran her hands over the blonde's perfect body. Leaning forward, she trailed a series of open mouthed kisses along her girlfriend's collar bone, and down between her bra clad breasts. Allie looked beautiful, a work of art, and Bea couldn't take her eyes off her. She could feel her arousal building as she continued to pepper light kisses over the blonde's soft skin. And when the younger woman rolled her hips, she almost came undone.

Bea's hands and lips were everywhere, but she needed more. The redhead's touch was so light that for a split second she wondered if she had imagined it, but when she opened her eyes, she knew that it was real. The older woman's eyes were hooded, her chest flushed, and Allie knew that she couldn't wait any longer. She needed Bea, and she needed her now. Placing her hands on either side of the redhead's face, she pulled her into a searing kiss.

They stayed like that for a while, exchanging light kisses and touches, and Allie knew that she didn't want to wait any longer. She wanted to be as close to Bea as possible, and give her everything. Climbing off her lap and standing up she held out her hand, pulling the redhead to her feet. Running her fingers through her soft curls, she locked eyes with the woman that held her heart. "Can we move this to the bedroom?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you"

"I've never been more certain of anything in my life, other than that I love you, and I trust you completely"

Needing no further encouragement, Bea took her girlfriend's hand and led her up the stairs and into their bedroom. Even though Allie wasn't technically living here, the redhead still classed it as their bedroom, and always would.

Running her fingers up the blonde's arms, Bea cupped her jaw before kissing her softly. She knew that Allie had been struggling after what had happened, and didn't want to do anything to trigger the memories. This was the second time in a few days that the roles had been reversed, and she couldn't help but think back to their first time together. Allie had been so attentive to her needs, and made her feel so safe and loved. And that's exactly how Bea wanted the younger woman to feel. Linking their fingers together, she led Allie over to the bed. Taking a seat, she pulled her in so she was standing between her legs, leaving a trail of light kisses over her stomach as she held on to her hips.

Looking up, Bea took in her girlfriend's hooded eyes and flushed chest, and knew that if she could see herself that she would look exactly the same. "My beautiful girl" she said as she ran her hands up the younger woman's body slowly, her thumb brushing the underside of her left breast causing Allie to throw her head back and let out a low moan.

Allie was unbelievably aroused, and her girlfriend had barely touched her. The heat between them had been building for days, and despite the small trace of fear that she still felt, she knew that she wanted this. It wasn't Bea she was doubting, but after what had happened with Kim, and the reoccurring nightmares, she was still feeling a little fragile. She was safe with Bea though, and she had never wanted to be with anyone as much as she wanted be with her right now. Cupping the older woman's chin, she lifted her head so she could look into her deep brown eyes, before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a deep kiss. Covering Bea's hands with hers, she guided them down to the buttons on her shorts, trying to let her girlfriend know exactly what she wanted.

"Are you sure…" Bea asked, her fingers hovering over the top button. She needed to know that the younger woman was sure before they went any further.

Unfastening the buttons herself, Allie pushed her shorts down before stepping out of them. Laying down on the bed, she pulled the older woman down with her, her lips finding the redhead's instantly. "I'm sure, I wouldn't be her if I wasn't" she replied as they broke apart slightly, her fingers tugging on the waistband of Bea's shorts.

Climbing off the bed, Bea removed the offending item, leaving them both in their underwear. Laying down beside her girlfriend, she turned to face her, running her fingers through her soft blonde locks before leaning in for another kiss. Wrapping her arm around the younger woman, Bea pulled her in closer before flipping them over so she was straddling her girlfriend. Sitting back on her heels she took a moment to study the beautiful woman laid before her.

She was so completely in love with her, and knew how lucky she was that Allie had given her another chance. Dropping one leg between the blonde's, she leaned forward, ghosting her lips over her stomach as her fingers trailed up, brushing the edge of Allie's bra before cupping her left breast, the younger woman arching her back to increase the contact. "Please Bea…I need you to touch me" Allie pleaded. She had been worked up for days, and having the older woman so close, in only her underwear, was sweet torture.

Reaching around the younger woman, Bea lifted her slightly so she could unfasted the clasp of her bra. Pushing the strap down her girlfriend's left arm, she followed its path with light kisses, repeating her actions with the other strap. After discarding the fabric, she kissed along the blonde's collar bone before taking her right nipple into her mouth, biting down gently before soothing it with her tongue.

Running her fingers through the redhead's wild curls, she held her head in place as she arched her back again. Allie could feel the pulsating in her clit, and her girlfriend hadn't been anywhere near it yet. She doubted that she would last long once Bea finally touched her, assuming she could keep her composure for that long. "Fuck…oh god" she moaned loudly as the older woman's skilled mouth moved to her left breast, her fingers teasing her right nipple.

Moving up, Bea captured the blonde's lips in a passionate kiss. Allie's hands were roaming over her back, before they came to rest on her arse, pulling her down so her thigh pressed against the younger woman's core. She could feel the wetness though her underwear, and despite wanting to take her time, knew that Allie wouldn't last much longer. She had learnt to read her body pretty well over the time that they had been together, and the way the blonde was grinding against her told her all she needed to know. "Can I?" she asked as she hooked her finger under the waistband of her girlfriend's underwear.

"Please…" the blonde replied, raising her hips slightly so her girlfriend could remove the barrier between them

Sliding the fabric down her legs, Bea dropped it to the floor before peppering light kisses up the inside of the younger woman's right leg, across her stomach, and between her breasts. Brushing a lock of hair from Allie's face, she ran her hand down her body slowly, before moving to the inside of her thigh. Stilling her movements when she felt the blonde tense up, she locked eyes with her, seeing a slight hesitation there. "Do you want me to stop?" she asked, bringing her hand up and resting it on Allie's stomach.

"No, please don't stop. I know that you won't hurt me, I just got lost in my head for a second…sorry"

"A smart…strong…beautiful woman told me not long ago to never apologise for how I'm feeling. So now I'm telling her the same. We don't have to do anything that you don't want to. I'd wait forever for you, I hope you know that"

Running her fingers along Bea's arm, she took her hand, guiding it down between her legs. "Make love to me…please baby"

Leaning forward, Bea took the blonde's bottom lip between her teeth, tugging on it slightly before reconnecting their lips. Brushing Allie's clit with her thumb, she ran her fingers through her soaking wet folds, pausing slightly at her entrance. As her gaze locked with the younger woman's, she saw nothing but love and desire shining back. Slipping two fingers into her girlfriend, she stilled her movement briefly before starting to move in and out slowly, wanting to make it last.

"I love you" Bea said, her voice low as she felt Allie roll her hips in a bid to increase the pressure. Picking up the pace slightly, she kissed along the younger woman's jaw, tugging gently on her ear lobe before kissing it. "Talk to me baby…tell me what you need" she whispered

"You…I just need you" Allie replied, her back arching off the bed as she felt the redhead's fingers curl deep inside her. She loved the way Bea touched her, and no one had ever made her feel as loved and wanted as her girlfriend did.

Brushing the hair from Bea's face, she pulled her in closer. Running her fingers over the redhead's bottom lip, she let out a low moan as she felt the older woman's tongue circling her index finger before sucking on it. "Oh Fuck…" she gasped as her hips bucked, forcing Bea's fingers deeper inside her.

"Allie…" Bea moaned as she kissed down the blonde's throat and over her chest before taking her right nipple into her mouth again, her tongue flicking over the hardened bud. Pulling out, she added another finger before entering her girlfriend again, picking up the pace once Allie had adjusted. Circling her clit with her thumb, she moved over to her left breast, showing it the same attention. She knew that Allie was close, and could feel her walls tightening around her fingers. Bea could feel the familiar tug in her lower abdomen, but was trying her best to ignore it. This was about Allie.

Allie could feel her arousal building, and knew that she wouldn't last much longer. Bea's lips and hands had ignited a fire within her, and her hips raised off the bed again as she chased her girlfriend's touch. Her right hand was frantically grabbing at anything it came into contact with, finally settling for balling up the bedsheet as she felt the first traces of her impending orgasm. Her body was trembling, and she had never felt anything as intense in her life. Running her left hand up to cling on to Bea's back, she crashed their lips together in a brief kiss, before pulling back. Her breathing was laboured and she could feel her stomach muscles tightening. "Bea…fuck…" she cried out as she arched her back of the bed, chasing the redhead's touch once again.

Allie's head was thrown back, her back arched, and seeing her like that almost made Bea lose the control she was desperately clinging on to. She was trying so hard to ignore her own arousal, wanting to concentrate on making the younger woman feel good, but when it came to Allie, her body had a mind of its own. Kissing her way up Allie's throat and along her jaw, she stroked her cheek. "Look at me Allie…I want to see you beautiful", she said, smiling as the blonde opened her eyes.

She had never felt a connection like she had the second she looked into her girlfriend's hooded blue eyes, and had to stop herself from blurting out a fumbled proposal right there. Allie was her world, and she wanted to share everything with her, but now wasn't the right time. Feeling the blonde's hips starting to jerk wildly below her, she continued to gaze into her eyes as she picked up the pace.

"I adore you" Bea said, her voice more gravely than usual. And that was all it took to push Allie over the edge, the blonde's orgasm ripping through her like a tidal wave as she cried out, calling Bea's name.

Bea continued her movements, slowing slightly as she worked her girlfriend through her orgasm. She loved watching Allie unravel like that, and knowing that it was her that had caused it made her heart race. Brushing a stray blonde lock from her face, she kissed her girlfriend gently before removing her fingers. "I love you…my beautiful girl" she said as she gazed into Allie's ocean blue eyes, feeling her heart skip a beat at the love she saw in them.

"Love you more…" Allie mumbled as her eyes closed briefly before opening again. Her orgasm had been intense, and she was fighting to stay awake, not wanting to miss a second of being with Bea like this. As if sensing her struggle, Bea wrapped her arms around her hand help her close, her fingers running up and down her back luring her towards sleep.

Coming to, a short while later, Allie smiled as she opened her eyes and looked into the deep brown orbs staring back at her. "How long was I out?" she asked, her voice a little horse from their previous activities.

"Not long, about twenty minutes" Bea replied, running her fingers through her girlfriend's blonde locks

"Sorry…I didn't mean to fall asleep on you"

"Don't apologise, I like watching you sleep. Actually…I love looking at you all the time"

"I like it when you look at me, it makes me feel all warm and tingly here" Allie replied, laying the palm of her hand just below her stomach.

Moving down her girlfriend's body, Bea locked eyes with the younger woman. "Here?" she asked before kissing the skin just above Allie's hand

"Mmm…" the blonde moaned

"What about here?" Bea asked as she moved her lips to the area below her hand, smiling when she heard a low growl fall from the younger woman's mouth. She continued to trail soft kisses along the blonde's stomach and hips, drawing a string of moans from her lover's lips as she settled down between her legs. Grabbing a pillow, she tucked it under her girlfriend's hips before continuing to kiss along the inside of Allie's left thigh.

"Bea…" the younger woman cried out as she felt the redhead's teeth grazing over the sensitive skin on her inner thigh. She could fee her arousal building again, and as badly as she wanted to touch Bea, she needed to feel her mouth on her. Allie's hips bucked as she tweaked her own nipple, her back arching as a jolt of electricity tore through her, settling deep in her core.

Bea could sense that her girlfriend was getting restless again, and not wanting to tease her too much, she moved slightly, blowing gently on her hot, wet centre. "What about here…?" the redhead asked as she flicked her tongue over Allie's still hardened clit

"Oh fuck…" Allie cried out as Bea's perfect lips set about bringing her to her second orgasm of the day.

They lay facing each other a while later, and having just about recovered from her girlfriend's touch, Allie ran her fingers through the older woman's red curls as she gazed at her.

"What are you thinking about?" Bea asked, sensing that she was off in her own little world.

"You…Debbie…how much I love the both of you. I just hope that I don't let you down. What if I'm good enough?" Allie replied, sounding so vulnerable that it tugged at Bea's heartstrings

"Oh Allie, you're more than good enough. Please don't ever thing otherwise. Debbie thinks the world of you, you're her mama"

"I love it when she calls me that"

"Me too baby. She wouldn't call you that if you weren't good enough. And I happen to think you're ok too…" Bea replied, grinning at the younger woman beneath her.

"Just ok?" Allie asked, flipping them over so she was straddling the redhead

"You're my whole world Allie Novak, and I love you so much" the older woman said as she locked eyes with the blonde above her, who was now smiling like an idiot.

"My beautiful Bea…to the moon and back" Allie replied before leaning forward and capturing her girlfriend's lips in a tender kiss.

Things started to get heated again very quickly, and after pulling Bea up slightly, she unhooked the clasp of her bra, before removing it and throwing it off to the side. Pushing her back down, Allie kissed along her jaw and down her neck, biting and sucking at the redhead's pulse point, her left hand massaging her girlfriend's now exposed breasts.

"I want tonight to be about you…" Bea said between moans. She wanted to show Allie just how much she loved her, but was struggling to focus with the blonde's lips on her neck. It drove her wild, and the younger woman knew that.

"Please baby…I want to touch you" Allie pleaded. She honestly thought that she would explode if she didn't touch her girlfriend soon.

"Allie…" the older woman moaned as she rolled her hips, letting her girlfriend know that she had won, this time.

They spent the next few hours getting reacquainted with one another, both of them finally falling asleep in the early hours. Allie had never felt so close to anyone in her life. She was more deeply in love than she ever thought possible, and she was so grateful to have Bea back in her life.

They woke up the next morning wrapped around each other, and neither of them could keep the smile from their faces. "Last night was perfect, thank you" Allie said, running her fingers up and down the older woman's back, the redhead's skin tingling under her touch.

"You're perfect" Bea replied, leaning forward and capturing her lips in a loving kiss. The heat between them was back again, although she wasn't sure that it ever left in the first place, and as she felt Allie's fingers stroking the inside of her thigh, she pulled the younger woman in closer and allowed herself to get lost in her girlfriend's touch.

They got up and showered together a while later. Both of them would have happily stayed in bed all day, but Allie's appointment with the counsellor was at one thirty, so they decided to head out and grab a late breakfast. Bea new that her girlfriend was nervous, despite her attempts to hide it, and she would do whatever it takes to help her. "Do you want me to come with you? I can sit in the waiting room" she asked, taking the blonde's hand.

"No, I need to do this on my own, but thank you. Will you pick me up afterwards though?"

"Of course I will, whatever you need sweetheart" the older woman replied, brushing her thumb over the back of Allie's hand.

Allie decided to walk to her appointment. It was only a few blocks away, and she wanted to try and clear her head a little first. Kissing her on the cheek, Bea had told her that she would be waiting for her at two thirty before jumping in the car and heading over to Franky and Bridget's place. Their wedding was only a few weeks away, and she wanted to speak to the tattooed brunette about the date for her 'last night of freedom' as she kept referring to it as. After finalising the plans, Bea stoop up and grabbed her keys, her friend's hand on her shoulder stopping her from leaving.

"There's something different about you today Red" Franky said, a knowing smirk on her face as her gaze roamed over her friend. "You got Novak back into your bed didn't you…" she added wiggling her eyebrows at the redhead suggestively

"Piss off Franky…and yeah, she stayed the night" Bea replied, her cheeks colouring as she thought about the previous afternoon, evening, and again this morning. "Is it that obvious?"

"Nah, you're shirt moved when you stood up though…and the massive hickey on your neck gave it away"

"Shit" the redhead said as she ran through into the hallway to take a look in the mirror, stopping when she heard Franky burst out laughing. "Fucking arsehole…" she added, punching her friend on the arm

"In all seriousness, I'm happy for you…both of you" the tattooed brunette replied, throwing her arm around Bea's shoulder. "And for the record, the post orgasmic glazed eyes gave it away"

After calling Franky an arsehole again, Bea headed off to pick her girlfriend up. A while back all the teasing would have bothered her, but she didn't care anymore. Her friend could wind her up all she wanted, nothing would make the smile on her face fade. She was head over heels in love with her Alliecat, and that was the only thing that she cared about.

Allie hadn't been sure what to expect, and once she had gotten over her initial nervousness, had found herself relaxing as she spoke about what was troubling her. Gabby was easy to talk to, and despite Allie's concerns about being judged, she simply took it all in her stride, smiled warmly at her, and asked her to continue whenever she was ready. They hadn't gone into any great depth just yet, her counsellor wanting today's session to be more about getting comfortable with one another. But she had warned the blonde that once they started delving deeper into her past, things may get a little rough. Allie was free to put a stop to a conversation at any point, and if there were things that she absolutely didn't want to discuss, then Gabby wouldn't force her. But if she was going to do this, then she wanted to do it properly. It was all or nothing, and a half-arsed attempt just wouldn't do.

As the session was winding up Gabby surprised her with her last question, although the answer came to her so easy that she didn't even have to think about it. Her counsellor had asked why she had suddenly decided to deal with her troubles, especially after so long. She wasn't judging her, and the blonde knew that she had only asked to get her thinking again. But as she opened her mouth to reply, the words came flooding out.

"I thought I had a handle on it, but when Bea broke up with me I felt so lost, like I had no purpose. I tried to ignore it, I really did. I'd gotten so used to people leaving me over the years, that I thought I could handle it. But when I thought that I had lost her for good, I couldn't cope, and the first thing I thought of was getting a hit. I didn't take the drugs, but that's not the point really. I should have never even thought about it in the first place" Allie said, frustrated with herself for even thinking about going back there.

"We're back together now, and stronger than ever. I know that relationships can be tough at times, and that things won't all be plain sailing, but I don't want her worrying that I'm going to have a slip every time things get a little rough. If I don't tackle this head on then I'm never going to put it behind me. And if I don't do that then I will end up hurting her, and that would destroy me" she added, trying to be as open and honest as possible.

"You really care about this woman don't you?" Gabby asked, although the way the young blonde's eyes lit up every time she spoke about her girlfriend told her everything that she needed to know.

"She's my world" Allie replied almost instantly.

Her girlfriend looked drained when she got in the car, and Bea's heart went out to her. Taking her hand, she brought it up to her lips, placing a light kiss on her palm. "Are you ok Alliecat…do you want to go back to the flat?"

"Can I stay with you tonight?" the younger woman asked quietly. She was feeling positive after her first session, but still felt a little raw, even though she hadn't talked about her past in too much detail.

"Of course, you don't need to ask. It's just as much your home as it is mine" Bea replied as she started the car. "Do you need anything?" she added, thinking that they could stop off at the flat on their way home.

"Just you" the blonde said, tucking a stray curl behind Bea's ear.

Allie was quiet as they drove through the city, and Bea was starting to worry. She hated seeing her down, and wished that there was something she could do to make it all better. Pulling up on the drive, they got out of the car and made the short walk to the door hand in hand. Unlocking the door, Bea held it open, allowing Allie to enter first. Stepping inside, she closed the door before wrapping her arms around the younger woman and holding her close. "Was it that bad?" she asked, wondering what could have happened in her girlfriend's counselling session to make her so quiet.

"No, actually it went better than expected. Gabby is really easy to talk to, she just got me thinking that's all"

"What about?" Bea asked, playing with a strand of blonde hair. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" she added, not wanting to pressure the younger woman into anything.

"I want to tell you. We didn't go too deep into anything, it was more of an introductory session than anything. But it got me thinking about last week when I bought the drugs" Allie replied, resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. It had been playing on her mind since she left her counselling session. She had tried to push it to the back of her mind, but she needed to know. "Would you have left me if I had taken them?"

Pulling back, Bea grabbed a couple of bottles of water from the fridge before taking the blonde's hand and leading her through into the lounge. Taking a seat on the sofa, she pulled the younger woman down into her lap, her fingers stroking Allie's back gently as she spoke.

"I hate that you felt like you needed a hit, and I was so happy when you told me that you hadn't taken anything. You know how I feel about drugs, especially after what my bastard of a father put us through. But this was my fault, everybody has a limit, and I pushed you to yours. I'm so sorry Allie, I should never have pushed you away like that, I should have been stronger. I wish more than anything that I could take it all back" Bea replied, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"So to answer your question…no, I wouldn't have left you. I take full responsibility for what happened, to all three of us. None of this was your fault ok. Being apart from you was killing me. I've never felt a pain like it before…and I've felt a lot of pain over the years. I need you Allie, if soulmates do exist then I know without a doubt that I've found mine" she added, resting her forehead against the younger woman's.

Both of them had tears in their eyes, and Bea was hoping that her honesty wouldn't push her girlfriend away. She was just about to ask if she had ruined everything when she felt Allie's thumb brush over her jaw, and her lips on hers. Running her fingers through the younger woman's soft blonde locks, she pulled her in closer, kissing her back like her life depended on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N:_ _Thanks again for all the positive feedback, it's always great to hear your thoughts on this._ _My Ballie bubble is almost fully restored after last week's mini meltdown._ _And after watching this week's episode I can take Allie off the naughty step…_

 _Danielle coming back for another M & G has definitely helped my mood._ _Just need to try and get a ticket now…fingers (and everything else) crossed!_ _J_


	82. Chapter 82

Bea had been working the previous day, and was surprised when she arrived home just after eight that morning to find Allie fast asleep in bed. Not that she minded. Her girlfriend had said that she was going to stay at the flat, so either she changed her mind, or had another nightmare and came over afterwards. Bea hoped that it would be the former, and hated to see her hurting like this. Her shift had been full on, and she hadn't managed to get much sleep. On top of that head office were pressuring her into making a decision on which of the two crews she wanted to take on. They had agreed to give her until first thing Monday morning, but that was the latest they could leave it. Removing her clothes, she slipped into bed beside her girlfriend, the sleeping blonde turning over and cuddling up against her a few seconds later.

Allie had woken up in the early hours following another nightmare. Flicking the light on, she got out of bed and wandered over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. Sitting down at the table, she took a drink and tried to calm herself down. It was the same dream she's had a few days ago, the last time she had slept here, and it was just as terrifying. She thought about calling Bea, but didn't want to disturb her every time she got scared. She was stronger than this, and was determined not to let that bastard beat her…although she wouldn't mind beating him, preferably with a baseball bat.

Standing up, she headed back to bed, leaving the light on in the hope that it would help her to fall asleep again. An hour later and she was still lying there wide awake. Her heart was racing, and she couldn't stop shaking. Grabbing her phone, she gave in and tried to call Bea, her girlfriend's phone going straight to voicemail. She didn't bother leaving a message, knowing that it would only worry the redhead when she picked it up. The last thing she wanted was for Bea, or any of her crew to get hurt because she was distracted. She would never forgive herself if that happened.

Getting back out of bed, she got dressed. Throwing a few things in her bag, she grabbed her guitar and the car keys, and headed out. Parking up on the drive, Allie grabbed her things from the boot, and headed towards the house, letting herself in and locking the door behind her. She was still a little anxious but felt a lot better being here than she did the flat. Heading up the stairs, she unpacked her bag before getting changed and slipping into bed. The sheets smelt like Bea, and Allie felt an instant sense of calm wash over her. She would move back home in a heartbeat, but it felt like she was giving up, running away from her fears. And she really wanted to tackle them, head on this time. Deciding that she really needed to speak to Bea about how she was feeling, she closed her eyes, sleep claiming her quickly.

Allie was the first to wake up, feeling an arm wrapped around her and a warm body pressed tightly against her back. She loved having Bea so close, and could tell by the steady breathing that the older woman was still sleeping. She doubted that she would get back to sleep, but was content just to lay there wrapped up in her girlfriend's embrace. She must have drifted off at some point, as the next thing she remembered was feeling Bea's gentle touch.

Bea awoke to find her girlfriend's arm around her waist, and her head resting on her shoulder. She loved waking up with Allie, it was the best feeling in the world. But she was worried about her. She was clearly struggling with what had happened to her, and Bea hated feeling so useless. She was considering speaking to Jack again about his plans, but would have to tell him that she had discussed it with Allie. She knew that he would be annoyed with her, but didn't care. Allie was her priority, both her and Debbie, and they always would be. Running her fingers along the blonde's back, she thought about the last few days and smiled. She felt like a teenager, which was ridiculous given her age. But she couldn't help it, Allie brought it out in her, and she couldn't be happier about it.

Feeling her girlfriend starting to stir, she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, smiling at the blonde as sleepy blue eyes looked up at her. She could get lost in Allie's eyes, they were breath-taking, and every time Bea looked into them, she felt like she had come home. For years she had associated home with a place, but after meeting and falling in love with the blonde, knew that wasn't the case, at least not for her. Allie was home, Allie was safety…Allie was everything. Her perfect little family, the three of them together. It was something that she never thought that she would have, and she was glad that Debbie had someone else who would love and support her.

"Morning beautiful" Allie said, her voice a little hoarse from sleep.

"Good morning Alliecat. Did you sleep ok?"

"Yeah, eventually. I hope you don't mind me coming back over, I just feel safer when I'm here. I know it's stupid but…" the younger woman replied, trailing off as she gazed into the deep brown eyes that she loved so much.

"This is your home Allie, and of course I don't mind. I don't ever want you to leave. What happened, did you go back to the flat?"

"Yeah, but I had another nightmare…well, I had the same one…again. It freaked me out, and I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't settle so I came over here in the middle of the night. Talk about crazy hey"

"I'm sorry sweetheart. You should have called me, I could have come over for a while"

"I didn't want to disturb you at work again. And your mind needs to be on the job, not me. If anything happened to you because you were distracted I'd never forgive myself" Allie replied, not bothering to tell her girlfriend that she had tried to call

"You can call me any time ok. And if I don't answer, leave me a message and I'll call you as soon as I can. I've got the SUV so as long as I've got my turnout gear and radio it doesn't matter if I leave the station for a while. You're my priority, you and Deb, and I want to be there when you need me"

"You are, and I love that about you. But I need to stand on my own two feet and learn how to deal with this. And that's not a dig at you, or our relationship, but if I don't get a handle on this then it's never going to stop. I don't want this thing with Kim, or the stuff from my past to ruin what we have. I hope you understand" the blonde said, hoping that her girlfriend wouldn't take offence.

"Of course I do. I just want you to know that I'm here for you, and I always will be" Bea replied, stroking her thumb over her girlfriend's cheek before kissing her softly.

Heading downstairs, Bea made them some breakfast. She was still torn over the decision she had to make at work. Wanting to get her girlfriend's advice, she decided to broach the subject after they had finished eating. "I need your advice on something"

"Sure, fire away. I'm happy to help any way I can"

"I told you about the changes within the fire department. Well one of them is that I'll be working with a double crew all the time, and I have to choose two out of the three crews at Wentworth. I obviously want my old crew, even if that does mean putting up with all Franky's teasing" the redhead joked. Despite all the teasing, Franky was like a sister to her, and she wouldn't change her one bit. "But I'm torn between red and yellow watch. This thing with Kaz is confusing the fuck out of me, and I don't want it to get in the way of me making a professional decision. It wouldn't be fair to either crew. I've been trying to figure it out all week, and it's driving me crazy"

"I can see why you would have concerns, especially after what's happened recently. But try and push that from your mind. We're going to play a little game…" Allie replied, standing up and walking over to the older woman before sitting in her lap

"Allie…this is serious" the redhead whined, resting her head on the younger woman's shoulder.

Leaning forward, Allie kissed her girlfriend's cheek before whispering in her ear. "Humour me…and I'll make it worth your while"

"You'd better"

"I promise beautiful. Right…I'm going to say two words and you have to tell me which one you prefer, and you need to answer instantly. No thinking, I just want the first thing that comes into your mind. I'll start with something easy to get you going"

"Just looking at you gets me going…" Bea threw back with a flirtatious wink. It was true, but she was a little nervous about the game and was trying to distract her girlfriend

"Good. And nice try baby, but you're not getting out of it that easy. Ok…you ready?" the blonde asked, waiting until she received a nod from her girlfriend before continuing. "Summer or winter?"

"Summer"

"Day or night?"

"Day"

"Beer or wine?"

"Beer"

"Dine in or dine out?"

"In"

"Gig or club?"

"Gig"

"Fingers or tongue?"

"Both" Bea threw back, laughing when her girlfriend scowled at her. "I can't decide, you're so good with both"

"Ok, I'll let you have that one. And maybe we can test it out later if you play nice" Allie replied, running her finger along the redhead's collar bone and down between her breasts, loving it when she felt her shiver beneath her touch. "Car or bike?"

"Bike"

"Red watch or yellow watch"

"Red watch" Bea replied almost instantly, surprised by how easy the answer had come to her in the end.

"Problem solved" the blonde said, a smug grin on her face

"You're a genius"

"I'm not. I saw it on an episode of friend's once, and really wanted to try it out. And speaking of trying things out…how about we see which of the other two things you prefer…" Allie asked as she stood up and walked over to the door. Glancing back over her shoulder she threw a suggestive wink her girlfriend's way before heading for the stairs, making sure to put a little extra sway into her hips as she moved. She had barely reached the bottom step when she heard a chair being pushed back, Bea chasing after her a few seconds later.

Allie was due at the radio station at five thirty, and was meeting up with Isla and the guys at the studio a couple of hours prior to this, so they could prepare themselves. After the interview they would be performing the current single, plus another two tracks, both co-written by Allie and Ash. The guys seemed relatively calm considering they were about to be live on the radio for the first time ever, and if anything she was more nervous than they were. After watching them go through the three tracks, she listened in as Isla ran through some of the questions that they were likely to come up against. She warned them that there was a good chance the presenter would open it up for the listeners to send questions in, and if they didn't feel comfortable with any of them then they didn't have to answer. But if possible she wanted them to be as open and honest as they could, knowing people would warm t them more of they did.

As she listened to the conversation Allie was so relieved that she could just sit back and watch as it all played out. This was one of the reasons she had turned down the record deal. The main one was not wanting to leave the beautiful redhead that held her heart, but the thought of someone delving into her past didn't sit too well with her either. Once they had been suitably briefed, they packed up their gear and headed for the radio station. Dropping a quick message to her girlfriend, she let her know that she would head straight over to the bar once she was done at the station.

After dropping Allie off at the studio, Bea drove back home, wanting to take a quick shower before heading out again. She had spoken to Liz about playing the interview out at the bar, and maybe doing a little something to show Allie just how proud everyone was of her. She had also called Ash while she was at work the previous day. They would be heading off again early Saturday morning, but had agreed to go over to the bar for a while after finishing up at the radio station. She was looking forward to hearing them on the radio, and thought it was sweet that they wanted Allie to be there while they did their interview. Bea was glad that her girlfriend was surrounded by people who loved and cared for her. She deserved it, especially after what she had been subjected to as a kid.

Opening the wardrobe, she spotted some of her girlfriend's clothes hanging up in there, and couldn't help but smile. Every time Allie had stayed over at the house, she left a few things behind. She was slowly moving back in, but Bea decided not to mention it. She was just happy to be around the younger woman, and was looking forward to the day she was back on a permanent basis. She wanted to do something to show Allie that it was her home too, and had an idea, but wasn't sure what the best way to go about it would be. Grabbing her phone she made a call to her solicitor, enquiring about what she would need to do to add her girlfriend's name onto the deeds for the house, as well as the mortgage. It wasn't that she was expecting the blonde to contribute, she just wanted her to feel like this really was her home. After setting up an appointment to go and see him the following week, she changed quickly before calling for a taxi.

She arrived at the bar an hour before the guys were due to go on air, needing a drink to calm her nerves. Even though Allie wouldn't actually be talking on the radio, she was still so proud of her, and hoped that the interview went well, for everyone concerned. They would be finding out how the single had done in its first week of release, and she knew that they were somewhat of an unknown band, but hoped that they would do well despite that. The track had been played a lot on the radio over the past week, and every time she heard it she felt her heart swell with pride, knowing that her beautiful girl had written it.

Kaz had surprised her on their previous shift. They had just finished eating dinner and Bea was about to head back to her office when the song came on the radio. Stopping briefly, she smiled to herself before turning and walking away, the blonde calling out to her stopping her in her tracks.

"This is one of Allie's isn't it" she asked, although it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, it is" Bea replied, the pride evident in her voice as she smiled softly

"She's very talented"

"She's incredible. Every time she plays something for me I'm I awe of her"

"I hope it does well, I honestly do. I know it probably won't mean much, especially not coming from me, but would you tell her that I've already downloaded it, and I think she's a genius"

"I will, and I know that she will be grateful for the support. Thank you Kaz" Bea replied, offering her colleague a quick smile before heading back to her office. It was moments like this that had her so confused over her impending decision, and the older blonde could be nice when she wanted to be. But she hadn't quite worked out if she was being genuine, or if it was all an act.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she focused on the present, and when the time came Boomer cranked the volume up as the DJ started to introduce the band. They had been chatting for about ten minutes, and so far the interview was going great. The guys were coming over really well, and Bea knew that her girlfriend would be happy for them. It wasn't until they asked Ash to describe the inspiration behind the song that he did something that none of them were expecting. He asked if Allie could come and sit in with them. Playing along, although clearly a little surprised by the turn of events, the DJ called out to his producer, asking her to bring Allie into the studio.

To say that Allie was shocked would be an understatement, and before she could process what was happening, she was being led through into the studio, given a set of headphones and a microphone, and told to take a seat. She barely had time to adjust before the presenter turned to face her, and spoke into the mic.

"I understand that you wrote this song. Could you tell everyone a little bit about what inspired the lyrics?" he asked. He was always curious about what made new artists tick, and the story behind the lyrics was always a good place to start.

Taking a deep breath, Allie tried to calm her nerves as she replied to the question. "A few things really. We've all got things in our past that we wish we could erase, myself included. And as important as it is to learn from these things, we shouldn't let them define our future. It's not easy, and it's something that I'm still working on. But with the right people beside you, I honestly believe that you can overcome anything". Taking a breath, she glanced around the room, seeing all eyes on her. "Sorry…I didn't mean to get so deep" she added, laughing nervously.

The next couple of questions were directed to them as a group, so Allie decided to sit back and watch the guys laugh and joke with the DJ as they answered as best they could. They were taking it all in their stride, and she was so happy for them, as well as proud. She still needed to kick Ash's arse for dragging her into this, but if that was the only question that would get fired her way, then maybe it wasn't so bad. She had relaxed a little too soon unfortunately, and when he asked how they all knew each other, she got pulled back into the conversation. She felt herself start to relax after a few minutes, and as Ash recounted Dylan's poor attempt at flirting with Allie, she forgot that they were live on air and laughed along at his discomfort.

The DJ then informed them that they were going to take a few questions from the listeners. The first few were relatively straight forward, and non-intrusive. But they all knew that it would come up at some point, so when he read the last question out, none of them were surprised. "Ok so the final question comes from Franky, and she wants to know if any of you are single" he said, laughing at the look of horror on Ethan's face.

Ethan was the only one out of the guys that was in a relationship, and had been for some time. He was also the shy one out of the group, and hated talking about himself. After quickly mumbling that he had a girlfriend, he sat back and let his bandmates enjoy the limelight. Dylan had recently split from his girlfriend, and although Allie had only met her once, thought that he'd had a lucky escape. She was very intense, and the blonde could imagine her going all Glen Close in Fatal Attraction on him at some point. Luckily he had managed to escape before any rabbits were harmed.

Ash was a serial flirt, and had dated at least ten people since Allie had known him. He reminded her of her brother Oli in some ways, but on the relationship front he was very much a post Bridget Franky Doyle. She had heard the stories from everyone, and by all accounts the tattooed brunette had been a bit of a nightmare. And Ash was exactly the same. She had no doubt that he would settle down when the right woman came along, but how many he would need to go through until he found her was anyone's guess. Allie was quite enjoying this, so was caught off guard when the DJ turned and looked at her expectantly.

"Don't think you're getting away with it Allie. In fact the listener is particularly interested in your relationship status" he said, laughing at the look she was giving him.

"I'm very much taken" she answered almost instantly

"Well he's a lucky guy…and our listener will be very disappointed" he joked

"She" Allie corrected. "And I'm the luck one. The listeners surname wouldn't happen to be Doyle would it by any chance?" she asked, a thought suddenly popping into her head

"It would as a matter of fact. Is she a friend of yours?"

"She's my girlfriend's best friend…and she'll be getting her arse kicked later" Allie replied, grinning as Ash failed to hold the laughter in.

She had been surprised when Ash had requested that she join them, but had really enjoyed it, and it was more fun than she had expected. She wouldn't want to make it a regular thing though, and probably wouldn't have come along if she had known what they were planning. But she was here now, and decided to make the most of the experience. The chatted with the DJ for a few more minutes before heading into the other room to get ready to perform their single. Allie was making her way over to Isla when Dylan threw his arm around her shoulder and led her through into the room where they would be performing. Handing her guitar over, he pushed her towards the second mic as Ethan and Ash began the sound check.

"What the hell…and why is my guitar here?" she asked, at a complete loss as to how they had gotten their hands on it.

"You're playing with us, no arguments" Ash replied in a serious tone that she wasn't used to hearing from him. "And as for the guitar…you'd better ask that girlfriend of yours" he added, a smug grin on his face.

They were due to perform their single, along with two other tracks, and although Allie was aware of this, hadn't expected to be playing. After finishing the current single, Ash took a step back before speaking in to the mic, and she wasn't sure whether to hug him or hit him.

"This next song is a joint effort between myself and the very talented Ms Novak. Not only is she a fantastic lyricist, she's got a pretty good set of pipes on her too. So for this one I'm going to take a step back and let her show you what she can do" he said, deliberately ignoring the glare she was giving him. If it hadn't been for Allie they wouldn't be here today, and all three of them knew that. She was so talented, and deserved an opportunity to show what she was capable of. Ash knew that she would be pissed at him afterwards, and that he needed to confess to tricking Bea into bringing the blonde's guitar to the studio. He had told the redhead that he wanted Allie to play on the track with them, but had failed to mention his other little plan. As soon as they were finished at the radio station he was planning on coming clean, not wanting to cause any tension between Bea and Allie, especially as they had only recently gotten back together. Giving her a slight nod of encouragement, he took his place, and was ready to get started.

Knowing that she had no other option, Allie threw one last glare in Ash's direction before stepping up to the mic, her stomach doing somersault as she tried to ignore the fact the this was going out to thousands of people. And it seemed like Bea was in on it too. She would be having words with her girlfriend later. Although she could probably have a little fun with this one, assuming she didn't pass out from nerves that was. Taking another deep breath, she steadied herself before starting to sing.

 ** _I've got a lot of love  
And I've got a lot of ways to show it  
You should know by now that I'm broken  
And I need your help  
I wrote a hundred songs  
To make sense of the meaningless  
I'll un-write them all if you help me clear up this mess_** _  
_  
 ** _'Cause I would never break your heart  
I would only rearrange  
All the other working parts, will stay in place  
Listen to me when I say  
Darling you're my everything  
I didn't mean to hesitate  
Please stay with me_**

 ** _I've got a lot of rage  
And I'm struggling with ways to control it  
When I wake in the morning  
I've forgotten what it is to cope  
I scratch at my eyes  
And it renders me vision less  
Even in the dark  
What I want isn't what I need_**

 ** _'Cause I would never break your heart  
I would only rearrange  
All the other working parts, will stay in place  
Listen to me when I say  
Darling you're my everything  
I didn't mean to hesitate  
Please stay with me_**

 ** _'Cause I would never break your heart  
I would only rearrange  
All the other working parts, will stay in place  
Listen to me when I say  
Darling you're my everything  
I didn't mean to hesitate  
Please stay with me_**

Finishing the song, Allie felt all the tension leaving her body. She had tried to ignore the fact that they were live on air, choosing to imagine that they were back at the studio running through the track instead. And it had clearly worked. She was mad at Ash for tricking her like this, and having her play with them was clearly the plan all along. But she knew why he had done what he did, and if he had mentioned it to her she would have refused. Clearing her mind, she focused on getting through the last song, happy that Ash had taken his place behind the mic again.

Once they had finished playing all three tracks they headed back into the first studio, and re-joined the DJ. The response coming through from the listeners was really good, and they just hoped that it would be a reflection on how the single would do. They chatted for another ten minutes until it was time to reveal at what position the song had charted. Glancing around the room, Allie saw that they looked as nervous as she felt, but when the DJ revealed that they had come in at number nine, they couldn't stop smiling. Allie was so pleased for them, and knew that they still had a long way to go, but for a relatively unknown band, they couldn't ask for anything more on their first ever release.

After wrapping up at the radio station, they called for a taxi and headed over to the bar. Isla needed to head back to the studio first. She had a few things to sort out regarding another radio interview they would be doing when they got to Sydney in a couple of days, but had promised to join them for a celebratory drink a little later.

"I have a confession to make" Ash said out of the blue, turning to face Allie as they headed towards the bar

"What have you done?"

"I kind of tricked Bea into bringing your guitar over. I told her that we wanted you to play on the single, but she had no idea about the rest of it. I figured that I'd better come clean now so it doesn't cause any problems between you guys. That's the last thing I want"

"Thanks for telling me, but I'm not mad at her. You on the other hand…" Allie replied, punching him on the arm before ruffling his hair. She was going to miss them when they left again the following day, but was looking forward to seeing what they could achieve. Isla had already mentioned that she wanted Allie to work with them again when they came back home in a few months, so at least she had that to look forward to.

Arriving at the bar, Allie was surprised to see the banner hanging up, and most of teal watch there. Her girlfriend was front and centre, and had the biggest smile on her face. Walking over to the redhead, she threw her arms around her waist and pulled her in close, her lips ghosting over the older woman's ear as she spoke. "I can't believe you stitched me up like that"

"Ash said he wanted you to play on the track. He didn't mention anything about you singing, I swear. Please don't be angry with me baby" the older woman said, hoping that her girlfriend would believe her. F not Ash would be in big trouble when she got her hands on him. "You sounded incredible by the way. My little superstar"

"It will take a bit more grovelling that that Bea" Allie threw back, her tone giving nothing away

"I'm sorry, I…"

"I think I may have to punish you when we get home" the blonde replied, her voice dropping an octave as her lips ghosted over her girlfriend's cheek.

Allie's wording wasn't lost on Bea, but she decided not to mention it. She wasn't sure if her girlfriend was even aware that she had referred to the house as home, and didn't want to make a big deal of it and make her uncomfortable. She couldn't stop her heart from fluttering though, and hoped that it meant that they were a step closer to living together again. "And what do you have in mind as punishment?" she asked, feeling her stomach flip at the change of tone in the younger woman's voice.

Leaning forward, Allie whispered into her ear, describing a couple of the things that she had planned for her girlfriend once they were alone together later. Pulling back, she smiled as she heard a low moan fall from the redhead's lips.

"Can we go home now?" Bea asked, her voice even more raspy than usual.

"No. Your punishment is getting through the rest of the evening without me kissing or touching you"

"That's just mean"

"It'll be worth the wait baby…I promise" Allie replied seductively before turning and heading in Franky's direction. She had some explaining to do as well, but this one wouldn't be anywhere near as much fun.

It was just after one when they finally arrived home from the bar. The guys had bailed out around eleven, having to be up early the next morning to catch a flight to Sydney. Allie had stuck to her promise and teased Bea at every given opportunity. She knew that she was being mean, and the redhead was wound up like a coiled spring, but she couldn't help it. What she hadn't expected was for her girlfriend to play her at her own game, and after about three hours of teasing and suggestive words, she was the first to break. After making sure that no one was watching, she took Bea's hand and slipped through the staff door, pulling the older woman with her and led her up to the flat. They made it back to the bar about half an hour later, and luckily the party was still in full swing. Thinking they had gotten away with it, they wandered over to the bar to grab a drink, having worked up quite a thirst. Unfortunately Franky didn't miss a trick, resulting in them spending the next half hour being teased mercilessly by the tattooed brunette about their lack of self-control. Bea was so happy to have Allie back in her life that she wasn't even embarrassed about it. She was head over heels in love with the younger blonde, and didn't car who know about it.

The rest of the night had gone well, everyone letting their hair down and having a good time. It was great to have her friends and family all together in one room, and the only thing that would have made the evening even more prefect for Allie would be having Debbie there with them. She had only been gone a week, but he missed the young brunette terribly, and knew that Bea did too. They both had a couple of days off together soon, so Allie was planning on taking her girlfriend away somewhere. She would need to check with Deb regarding her lectures, but if it fit in with her studies, it would be good for them to take a little trip as a family. After everything that had happened recently, they deserved a little time out.

Neither of them had drunk much over the course of the evening, not wanting to feel rough the next morning. Allie was working the following evening, and Bea was on shift Monday. She had to give head office her final decision on which two crews she wanted, but after taking it through with her girlfriend felt a lot better about it than she had a couple of days ago. The changes would be coming into place in a week, which didn't give them long to get everything set up. But she trusted Franky, and hoped that at some point in the not so distant future, she would be able to do the same with Kaz. Only tie would tell.

Grabbing a couple of bottles of water from the fridge, Bea followed her girlfriend up the stairs and into their bedroom. Placing the bottles down by the bed, she waited for Allie to finish in the bathroom before heading in there to brush her teeth and freshen up. Wandering back through into the other room, she turned the light off before slipping under the covers, the blonde's lips finding hers as her hand slipped under her shirt. She couldn't stop the low moan slipping from her lips as she laid back and surrendered to Allie's touch.

Getting out of bed the next morning, Bea headed downstairs to make them some breakfast, picking up the mail as she passed. Flicking through it before making a start on the food, she stopped when she came across another envelope with her name on it, and it had been hand delivered once again. She knew who it was the second she saw it, and her first thought was protecting both Allie and Debbie, but she had to tell her girlfriend. Deciding to leave breakfast for now, she headed back up the stairs with the envelope in her hand.

Allie was still in bed when her girlfriend walked through the bedroom door, and as soon as their eyes locked, she saw the worry on the older woman's face. "What's wrong baby?" she asked, sitting up and patting the space beside her.

Sitting down on the bed, Bea held the envelope up, her eyes locking with Allie's as she spoke. "This came…I think it's from him again"

"Do you want me to open it?"

"No, I'll do it. I just needed to feel you close to me"

"I'll always be close to you. And whatever that bastard throws our way we'll deal with it together, as a family" Allie replied, kissing the redhead on the cheek as she ran her fingers up and down her leg softy.

Taking a deep breath, Bea opened the envelope, pulling out a piece of paper and what felt like a photo. She was trying to stay calm, for Allie's sake as much as her own, but when she read what was written on the note her blood ran cold.

 ** _Let's play a little game._** **** ** _Only one survives…and as I'm feeling generous I'll let you choose which one it will be!_**

Dropping the note down on the bed, she flicked between what she now knew to be two photos. One was of Allie getting into the car outside the flat, and the other was of Debbie leaving the house she was living in at university. Dropping the pictures down on the bed, Bea buried her head in the crook of Allie's neck and sobbed.

Wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, Allie help her tight as she cried. She hated this, and wished that there was more that she could do. But being there for Bea was the best thing right now. They would deal with this together, although she still wasn't sure what it was exactly. As she felt the older woman staring to calm slightly, she reached over her, picking the piece of paper and photos up from the bed. The second she read the note she knew why Bea was so upset, and knew before she even looked at the photos that one of them would be of her. The threats directed her way were bad enough, but to go after his own daughter like that…that was a whole other level of twisted.

"Fucking bastard" Allie spat as she threw the photos and note on the floor, pulling Bea in closer.

"I can't lose you, either of you"

"You're not going to lose me, or Deb. We're stronger than him, and I won't let him hurt you, either of you"

"I just want all this to be over. I'm tired of looking over my shoulder all the time. I just want to put everything Harry related behind me and enjoy my time with you. Is that really too much to ask?"

"No, and that's all I want too" Allie replied, pulling back and climbing off the bed. Pulling the older woman to her feet, she stroked her cheek gently, their eyes locked the entire time. "Why don't you call Jack and let him know what happened. I'll give Deb a call and fill her in"

"I don't want her to worry"

"I know, me neither, but she needs to be prepared. I'll see what she says, but we can go and pick her up, bring her home later…if that's what she wants that is"

"Thank you" Bea replied, pulling Allie in closer and holding her tight. She was so tired of all Harry's bullshit, but was so thankful that the blonde was by her side. She hated that he was targeting both her girlfriend, and daughter, and wished that Jack and his colleagues would hurry up and deal with him. Once and for all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N:_ _Sorry for the delay with posting this chapter. It's been a bit of a crazy week, and I fell behind. The next couple of weeks are going to be a little full on too, but I'll try to post as often as I can._

 _On a positive note I managed to get a ticket to see the amazingly talented Ms Cormack again, along with the lovely Socratis Otto. Twice in one year, she really is spoiling us!_ _J_

 _The lyrics are taken from 'Re-arrange' by Biffy Clyro_


	83. Chapter 83

Allie headed downstairs to call Debbie, while Bea spoke to Jack. She appreciated that they had a process, and couldn't just rush in there all guns blazing, but she could see how much Harry's games were hurting the redhead, and it was killing her. If she thought even for a split second that she would get away with it, she would happily visit him in prison and finish him off, right there in the middle of the visitor's room. He was pond scum, and that was being generous. How dare he try and intimidate Bea like that, and threaten Debbie. Allie didn't care what happened to her, that bastard could throw whatever he wanted her way. But if he so much as harmed a hair on her girlfriend or their daughters head, he would wish that he had never been born. Dropping down on the sofa, she dialled Debbie's number, the young brunette answering after a couple of rings.

They chatted for a while, Debbie filling the blonde in on how her studies were going. She could tell there was something wrong though. Allie was unusually quiet, and the last time she had been like this she had split up from her mum. "Please don't tell me she's done it again...I swear I will kick her stubborn arse"

"No, it's not that. Me and your mum are good, better than ever in fact"

"So come on then, out with it. What's wrong?"

"Another envelope was pushed through the door at some point during the night. Your mum showed me what was in it, and it's not good. She's convinced that it's from Harry again, but this time he's targeting both of us"

"You and mum?" Debbie asked

"No, you and me"

"Shit. Is she ok? I don't want her freaking out and doing something stupid"

"She's on the phone to Bridget's brother Jack at the minute, but she's worried about you. Why don't you come home for a while, until all this blows over at least? I'm sure that your lecturers will understand if we explain the situation to them"

"I need to be here right now, we're in the middle of some coursework that counts towards our final grade so I can't just pack up and leave. And I'm not turning my life upside down because he's an arsehole" the young brunette replied stubbornly. Allie admired her fire, but knew how much happier Bea would be if she was back home.

"Will you at least think about it, I know it would ease your mum's mind…mine too"

"I'll make you a deal. I stay here during the week, and come home on the weekend. That way I can keep up with my studies, and put mum's mind at rest"

"Ok, but please be careful. And if anything else happens were coming straight over to get you ok, no arguments"

"Yes mama" Debbie joked, surprised by the serious tone in Allie's voice. "I'll be careful, I promise"

"If your mum wants to talk to the university about the threats then don't be mad at her. She's trying so hard to stay calm, but it's not easy for her"

"I know, and I won't get mad. I've got to get to the library, but I'll call you later" the young brunette replied as she grabbed her bag in preparation to leave the house. "Look after mum for me"

"Always. Love you kiddo"

"Love you too mama" Debbie replied before hanging up and heading off towards campus. She would keep her promise, and be careful. Maybe Allie was right though. She was going home on Tuesday for Harry's court hearing so it wouldn't hurt to go back a day or two early. She didn't want her mum worrying, and they were stronger together. She would get done what she needed to today, then contact her lecturers and explain the situation.

After hanging up, Bea headed downstairs to let Allie know that Jack was on his way over. She was worried after the blonde filled her in on her conversation with Debbie, and wanted to make sure she was safe. But she had to trust that she knew what she was doing, no matter how hard it was. She decided to talk to Jack first, and see what he had to say. Then she would call her daughter and try to change her mind, not that it would be easy. Debbie had inherited her stubborn streak, passed on lovingly by her gran.

Jack arrived a short while later, bringing a colleague with him to take a look at installing CCTV. He knew that Bea was close friends with his sister's fiancé so asked his colleague to check it out as a favour. Bea was adamant that she wanted to visit Harry, and had confessed to telling her girlfriend about the plan. But things had changed since they spoke last time. They had some new information, and were so close to catching Harry's helper in the act, that Bea going to the prison would only interfere. Plus his court date was in a few days, and they didn't want anything to effect that. The evidence was stacked up against him following his attack on Debbie, and he was looking at additional time, as well as another black mark on his file. But the redhead was stubborn, and he knew that he had to tread carefully.

It had been Allie that had talked Bea out of heading over to the prison and making a bad situation worse. It was fascinating to watch just how much of a connection the two women had, and they clearly brought out the best in one another. He sympathised with the redhead, he had kids himself and if anyone so much as laid a finger on either of them, he wouldn't stop until he made them pay. But right now the best thing she could do was to wait it out, and let them do their job. As with any case, it was very reactive, and things could change on a dime. What was the right course of action today may not be the most effective method tomorrow, but only time would tell. He had asked his colleague to scope out the best option for CCTV. It wouldn't be long until another note was pushed through the door, and he wanted to identify the bastard the next time they turned up.

They left after about an hour, Jack's colleague promising to send someone around in the next few days to fit the CCTV. Bea was working on a couple of the days, but Allie said that she wouldn't mind coming over to let them in if needed. The redhead had kept quiet at the time, not wanting to have the discussion in front of the two officers, but as soon as they left, she took her girlfriend's hand and pulled her in close. "I want you to move back in here, at least until all this is over. I know that you want your independence, and I'm not trying to control you. But I'd feel a lot happier knowing that you were here, and safe, especially on the nights when I'm at the station"

"I was going to suggest that I moved back in…on a temporary basis obviously. I don't want you to be alone either" the younger woman replied. She felt safer at the house, and wanted to be as close to Ba as possible, especially right now.

"Then it's settled. We can head back to the flat a couple of hours before you're due to start at the bar and pack your things. And I'll come and pick you up when your shift's finished"

"I'll be fine coming home on my own. You're up early in the morning, and I don't want you going to work tired"

"I'm picking you up, no arguments ok. Just humour me...please baby"

"Ok, you've got yourself a deal"

"Good. I need you to be safe, that's all. I just wish that daughter of mine wasn't so stubborn. She would be safer here right now, but she won't bloody listen to a word I have to say" the redhead grumbled, knowing that she was fighting a losing battle. Once Debbie ad made her mind up about something, there was no changing it.

"I have no idea who she takes after in that department…" Allie threw back playfully.

After grabbing a quick bite to eat, they headed over to the flat to collect the things that Allie would need over the next week or two. They weren't sure how long this would go on for, and the blonde wanted to make sure that she didn't leave anything that she may need, behind. Bea couldn't help but smile as her girlfriend practically emptied the flat, and hoped that it meant that she wasn't planning on moving back here once all this mess was over. She wanted so badly to fall asleep beside her every night, and wake up in her arms. The house didn't feel the same without Allie there, and she just wanted her to come back home. But she knew that the younger woman had to be the one to decide when that would be, and as hard as it was for Bea, the least she could do was wait it out. Especially after the way she had treated Allie in the past. After loading the car, Bea kissed her girlfriend and headed back home with her belongings. Once everything was unpacked she was planning on spending a few hours looking into possible locations for a certain question she wanted to Ask Allie. She had planned on waiting a while after the temporary break-up, but decided that there was no time like the present. She loved Allie, and wanted to spend the rest of her life with her…so why delay the inevitable.

Bea had fallen asleep on the sofa, the tablet lying beside her. And when Allie called to let her know that Boomer had offered to drop her off on her way home, the phone woke her up. She had protested, but the blonde was adamant, saying that she would rather Bea got some rest. She knew that it was pointless arguing, so told her that she missed her and was looking forward to having her home before hanging up. She then made a quick call to both Liz and Isla, clearing Allie's diary for a few days in a couple of weeks' time, swearing them both to secrecy.

She had been so wrapped up in finding the perfect location, that she almost missed what was right in front of her. Allie wouldn't want some grand gesture, and would much prefer it to be somewhere that meant something to them. Once the realisation hit her, she found the ideal place for the proposal almost instantly, but would need a little help in setting everything up. Bea had called her daughter to see if she would reconsider coming back home for a few days. But as expected she was as stubborn as a mule, and had refused, saying that she was perfectly safe where she was. Deciding that she was fighting a losing battle, she shelved it for now, filling the young brunette in on her plans for Allie. She was happy when Debbie offered to help her, wanting her daughter to feel like she was a part of it. After running through a few of the finer details with Deb, she hung up, letting her get back to her friends.

Bea headed up to bed a short while later. She was tired, and her girlfriend was right as usual, she needed to rest. She fell asleep as soon as he head hit the pillow, but woke a few hours later when she felt the younger woman slipping into bed behind her. "I would have picked you up" she mumbled, still half asleep

"I know you would've, but I'd rather you were well rested for work"

"You're too good to me"

"I know, now scoot over here and be my little spoon" Allie replied, wrapping he arms around Bea once she had moved closer. "Go back to sleep baby" she added, brushing the redhead's hair from her face before dropping a light kiss on her cheek. She loved having the redhead close, it was the best feeling in the world.

Allie must have fallen asleep again after Bea left for work, and was woken a while later by the phone ringing. Jumping out of bed she raced across the room, grabbed her mobile and answered it.

"Hi mama, have you got the car today?" Debbie asked, down the line

"I have, why…do you need something picking up?"

"Yeah…me. I was wondering if you'd come and pick me up. Mum called last night while you were at work and she's stressing. I spoke to my lecturers and explained what's been going on with Harry. They said that as I've almost finished my coursework they are happy for me to miss a few classes. I would be coming back home on Tuesday evening anyway so it will only be a few extra days"

"Yeah sure, let me jump in the shower then I'll come over. We can grab some lunch and you can show me around before we come back"

"Are you sure you dot mind? I don't want to take up all of your day off"

"Of course not. Plus I get to spend the day with my favourite brunette" Allie replied. She was glad Deb had changed her mind, it would definitely make Bea feel more comfortable. Plus it would be good to have her around for a few days, even if it did mean she would have to be quiet when Bea's hands started to wander when they were alone together.

"Don't let Franky here you say that…"

"She's a pussy cat, I'm not scared of her. I'll just threated to tell Bridget on her, that usually shuts her up"

"That's good to know. I'll store that for future reference" Debbie replied. She loved Franky, but she could be a real smart arse sometimes, and any form of bribery would be useful in getting the upper hand on the tattooed brunette.

Allie and Debbie had spent most of the day hanging out around campus, and the blonde had really enjoyed herself. They arrived back at the house early evening, and Allie had been sending her girlfriend photos of her and Debbie throughout the day. The young brunette had given her a tour of the campus, along with a few places she would hang out with her friends. Allie was expecting the typical student dives, but was pleasantly surprised. A couple of Debbie's friends joined them for lunch, and despite the age difference, she really enjoyed getting to know them. They had embarrassed her a little when they brought up the radio interview that she had done the previous week. The blonde knew that Deb had listened, but wasn't aware that she had a house full of friends around while the interview played out. Debbie's friends were really easy going, and as they said their goodbyes, the blonde invited them to the net show that 11:11 were playing. She said that she would let Deb have the details once everything was finalised.

Bea had called the house later that evening, wanting to make sure that her daughter really had decided to come home for a few days. She had felt an instant sense of relief wash over her after receiving the messages from her girlfriend earlier that day. And it looked like they'd had fun together, which was always a bonus. After chatting with them both for a while, she hung up and made a start on her paperwork, making a mental note to print out one of the photos of her girlfriend and daughter for the desk in her office.

The next few days passed without incident, and all three of them were enjoying spending some time together, despite the circumstances behind it. Before they knew it, it was the evening before the trial, and they were all a little on edge. Allie suggested that they head out for a while, maybe grab some dinner. She could see how tense her girlfriend was, and thought that maybe if they got out of the house for a while, it would do her good. Bea had been a little apprehensive at first, but Debbie was on board, so gave in pretty easily in the end. She suggested calling Shayne to see if he wanted to join them, but her daughter said that she wanted it to just be the three of them.

It had worked a treat, and by the time they got back to the house Bea was a lot more relaxed. It was still relatively early but they decided to get an early night, wanting to be well rested for the trial the following day. Debbie was the first to head upstairs, followed shortly after by the other two women in the house. After finishing up in the bathroom, Allie slipped into bed, pulling Bea into her arms. She could feel the tension radiating from the older woman, and wished there was something she could do to make it all go away. But she couldn't, and that was the hardest part in all of this. Cuddling up against the redhead, she held her tight and told her that she loved her.

They were due at the courthouse at nine thirty, but the three of them had been awake for hours. Bea was worried about her daughter, and as a result had a restless night. She had been tossing and turning for a while, and not wanting to disturb her girlfriend decided to get up and head downstairs, despite it being just after three in the morning. Pulling back the covers she started to get out of bed, an arm slipping around her waist stilling her movements.

"Don't go" Allie mumbled sleepily

"I don't want to disturb you"

"You're not. Talk to me baby, what's on your mind? Is it Deb?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, I'm worried what effect all this will have on her. I screwed her life up enough by staying with him for so long, and now this"

"Debbie's strong, just like her mum. She can handle this, and we'll be there for her every step of the way"

"But that's just it, she shouldn't have to. I should have protected her better. Even now when he's behind bars, I still let him get at her. I'm a shit mother" Bea said, sounding so vulnerable that it broke Allie's heart

"No baby, no you're not. You're a good mum. After everything you went through to make sure Debbie was safe how can you even think that?"

"Because I stayed with him for all those years, I let my daughter see me get beaten down time and time again. What kind of role model is that?"

"The best kind. It showed her that there was nothing that you wouldn't do to protect her, that she is the most important thing in your life. As someone who grew up knowing that their parents didn't give a fuck about them, that's the best gift you could give her" Allie replied, brushing the tears from her girlfriend's cheek. "You haven't let her down Bea, she's stubborn and a little pig headed at times, but she's strong, and she gets that strength from you. She chose to visit him knowing what he was like, what he was capable of. And she would have done it anyway, with or without your approval. So please, stop blaming yourself for things that are out of your control"

"Stubborn and pig headed hey…I wonder who she gets that from?" Bea joked, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Well it definitely isn't me…" the blonde threw back playfully

"She's got her love for shopping and her musicality from you though" the redhead said as she tucked a stray lock of hair behind Allie's ear. "Do you want kids? I never asked…"

"It wasn't something that I ever considered before. My lifestyle didn't exactly lend itself to playing happy families…"

"And what about now?"

"Honestly…right now I just want to enjoy being with you. And I already have one. I love Debbie like she was my own"

"She loves you too, so much. We both do"

"It's funny really. Everyone always says that blood is thicker than water, and that no one can replace your family. But that clearly isn't the case with me. Other than Oli, I've never felt a connection with any of them, with anyone really. And then I met you, and everything changed. I feel a stronger bond with you and Debbie than I ever did with my so-called family. I don't care that I didn't give birth to her, I still see her as my daughter" Allie replied. "Does that bother you?" she added after seeing fresh tears falling from her girlfriend's eyes again. She just hoped that she hadn't said too much, the last thing she wanted was to offend Bea.

"No, quite the opposite in fact. I love that you see her in that way, and it makes me happy to know that she has someone other than me that she can turn to. We're so lucky to have you in our lives"

"I'm the lucky one Bea, you gave me a purpose again. Not to mention the family that I never thought I'd have. I love you so much, both of you"

"I love you too baby" Bea replied, her fingers caressing the younger woman's cheek gently as her gaze shifted from her eyes to her lips and back again. She was just about to lean in for a kiss when there was a knock on the bedroom door before it opened slightly and Debbie poked her head through the gap.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I heard voices and knew that you were awake"

"Its fine, you're not disturbing us. You ok kiddo?" Allie asked, concerned for the young brunette

"Yeah, couldn't sleep that's all"

"That makes three of us then. Come on, let's have a slumber party" Bea said, pulling the covers back and shuffling over so Debbie could get in beside her.

They chatted for a while, making sure to keep the conversation light. And after about half an hour Bea noticed that her daughter had fallen asleep, her head resting on her left shoulder. Allie was cuddled into her right side, and she was struggling to keep her eyes open too. "Go to sleep baby"

"Am ok" Allie mumbled between yawns. She wanted to be there for Bea, but she was so tired.

"We both need to sleep" the redhead said. Wrapping her arm around her girlfriend, she held her tight, watching as the younger woman closed her eyes. Bea laid there for a while, making the most of having both Allie and Debbie there with her. She loved moments like this, and felt like she finally had the family that she had always dreamt of. Closing her eyes, she finally managed to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

They woke to the sound of Bea's alarm, and all three of them felt surprisingly well rested. Climbing out of bed, Allie sent both Bea and Debbie for a shower while she made them breakfast. After they had eaten Allie headed upstairs to grab a shower, leaving her girlfriend and daughter washing the dishes as they chatted about what the day would entail. She wanted to give Bea some time alone with the young brunette, and although both of them wanted her around, she felt that it was important. Despite Harry's presence for all those years, it had really been just the two of them, and she didn't want them to feel like they had to give that up.

An hour later and they had arrived at the court house. Bea had been fidgeting all morning, so Allie suggested that she drove, wanting to make sure that they arrived in one piece. Her girlfriend had been quiet on the journey but Debbie was handling everything extremely well. She was so strong, and very calm about the whole thing, and Allie was so proud of her. The police had offered to let Debbie give evidence via a remote link, that way she wouldn't have to come face to face with Harry again. But that wasn't what she wanted. If she didn't attend he would think that she was scared of him, that he had won. And she refused to give him the satisfaction of thinking that he had got to her, no matter how much she was dreading seeing him again. Her stomach was in knots, and she felt a little queasy, but she was determined not to let it show. She had both her mum and mama there for support, and together they were so much stronger than he would ever be.

They stayed with Debbie for as long as they could, but when she was led away to the witness waiting room Bea took her girlfriend's hand as they headed into the courtroom. She was nervous, and wasn't sure how she would react to seeing Harry again after all this time. But Allie was her strength, her future, and with the younger woman by her side she knew that she could get through anything.

Allie was a little apprehensive about seeing the bastard that had hurt the two most important women in her life. Before she met Bea she didn't think it was possible to harbour so much hatred for someone that she had never met. But after hearing what that scum had done to the redhead, she knew that it was possible after all. And that was before she was even involved with Bea. Just looking at the small photo on the top of Franky's paperwork that night a few weeks ago had spiked her temper, but this was on a whole other level. She just hoped that she would be able to get through the trial and offer Bea the support she both needed and deserved.

As Harry was led into the court he glanced around the room, spotting his ex-wife, and a blonde woman sitting off to his left. Assuming that she must be Bea's little whore, he took a few seconds to study her. She was hot, really hot, and he wouldn't mind a go on that. If only he could sneak away for ten minutes. That would be long enough, especially after being locked up for so long. And she was a professional anyway, so would know exactly what to do to get him off. If only Officer Stewart was on escort duty. He knew that he could pretty much bribe him into doing anything, getting some uninterrupted alone time with Bea's tart included.

Allie felt like she was being watched, and as she lifted her head, her eyes locked with Harry's. He had a smug look on his face as he stared at her briefly before his eyes dropped to her chest. She could feel him undressing her with his eyes, and it made her feel sick. He was the epitome of everything she detested about men like that, and reminded her of a couple of clients she'd had back in the day. But he was so much worse than any of them. He had hurt the two women that she loved the most, and it took every bit of self-control she had not to jump out of her seat and throttle the bastard.

Bea felt her girlfriend tense up beside her, and following the blonde's gaze she found her ex-husband undressing her with his eyes. Reaching over, she took the younger woman's hand, squeezing it in encouragement. Leaning in slightly, she brushed the blonde's hair back before whispering in her ear. "Try and ignore him, he's a creep"

"I hate him for what he did to you"

"It's in the past, he's in the past. You're my future, and I don't want to waste another second of it on him" Bea replied, kissing Allie on the cheek.

The first part of the trial passed in a blur, and before they knew it they were describing what had happened that day at the prison, before pressing play on the DVD. As they played the CCTV footage from the visitor's room, Bea felt her stomach churn. Even though she knew what was coming, and had seen her daughter's injuries first hand, it wouldn't make this any easier. Her eyes were fixed on the TV screen, and her heart was beating out of her chest. She jumped slightly as she watched Harry slam his fist down on the table, her girlfriend wrapping her arm around her shoulder and pulling her in closer. Resting her head on Allie's shoulder, she squeezed her hand gently, thanking her for the support.

"It's ok, she's ok. She's strong…just like her mum" Allie whispered as Bea clung on to her.

Harry was fuming. The second they played the CCTV footage from the visitor's room he knew that he was screwed. But Stewart was meant to erase that. He had paid that son of a bitch good money to wipe away any evidence. Money that he had taken willingly. He had better have a good explanation as to how his daughter's lawyer got their hands on that footage. And it had to be a woman didn't it. It was bad enough that his ex-wife and their daughter showed him no respect. And to add insult to injury, Bea started fucking another woman. Then they bring some snooty bitch in to fuck him over even more. He was a reasonable man, and the only thing he had ever asked of Bea during their marriage was to have his dinner ready when he wanted it, keep the fridge stocked with beer, and be available whenever he fancied a fuck. Not that she had been very good in that department.

When they had first got together he put it down to her lack of experience, but as the years went on it only got worse. It wasn't him, he knew that for sure, having never gotten any complaints from his other women. He had needs, and if the frigid bitch he was married to wouldn't put out, then what was he meant to do. Most of the time he could convince some little slut to put out around the back of the bar he frequented, especially if he plied her with enough cheap wine. And then Kaz came back into his life, and he didn't have to pick up a cheap slut quite so often.

But of course Bea had to go and fuck all that up didn't she. If only she had died in the fire her would have gotten away with everything. He never meant for Debbie to get caught up in it though. They had been getting on so well, and he knew that if Bea was out of the picture then she would look after him, and the house. She kept going on about wanting to go to university, but that wouldn't have happened. He needed her to stay at home and cook his meals. He was out at work all day, it was the least she could do. And once things had settled down a little, he would have introduced her to Kaz, and moved the blonde in. But she hadn't died. The worthless bitch had walked away with barely a scratch, and in the process had fucked his life up completely. And now Stewart had failed to wipe the footage, and he could see his appeal slipping away with every second that played out on the screen.

As his eyes roamed the courtroom his gaze fixed on them again, Bea and her whore. The blonde had her arm around Bea, and his ex-wife was cuddled into her. She had never once shown him any kind of affection, but she clearly didn't have a problem with blondie. Not that he could blame her. If he was in the redhead's position his hands would be all over her too. Turning his attention back to the screen, he watched on as his chance of early release slipped further and further out of reach.

Once the footage had been played they called Debbie to the stand. Bea was surprised by how calm and collected her daughter looked, and knew that she would be a nervous wreck if she had been up there. Her mind couldn't help but drift back to the trial when Harry was first sentenced, and how much of a toll it had taken on her. So either Debbie had an excellent poker face, or she really was as tough as Allie said that she was. She was aware that her daughter had been talking to her girlfriend a lot over the past few days, and she was glad that the young brunette felt she could go to Allie for these things. Looking back, Bea couldn't believe that both she and Allie had been so worried about Debbie's reaction to their relationship. She knew how lucky she was, and would never take that, or anything else for granted.

"You ok?" the blonde asked quietly before kissing the top of her girlfriend's head

"Mmm" Bea mumbled, as she absentmindedly ran her fingers along the younger woman's thigh. "Thank you for being here for me…and Deb"

"We're a family, where else would I be" Allie replied, her eyes fixed on her girlfriend as she spoke.

Debbie had tried to remain calm whilst on the stand, and she knew that Harry's lawyer would try to intimidate her. But she was determined to beat him, and to let him know that he would no longer influence their lives in any way. Most of it passed in a blur, and before she knew it, she was being led out of the room again, her mum and Allie smiling at her from the stands. She had seen how much the trial had taken out of her mum the last time, and she was so glad that she had Allie now. She was a tower of strength for both of them, and Debbie had been offloading on the blonde a little over the past few days. She had felt a little guilty at first, and Allie must have sensed it, telling her that she was there for her, and always would be. It wasn't that she couldn't speak to her mum, but could see how much all this was upsetting her. She was always so strong, even when she was falling apart inside, and Debbie was just glad that the redhead wasn't shutting Allie out this time. She needed her, they needed each other. Despite the bad circumstances, this whole thing had brought them closer together, and Debbie knew how pissed off it would make Harry of her knew that he had contributed.

After calling another couple of witnesses to the stand, the hearing was suspended while the jury came to a decision. The three of them headed out for lunch, not that Bea could stomach much. Debbie on the other hand managed to finish both hers and her mum's food, and if they had the time, would have stayed for dessert too. Allie always found it amusing how big an appetite the young brunette had. There was nothing on her, but she could eat more than her and Bea put together.

Standing up, Bea excused herself and headed to the bathroom. Allie hadn't even realised that she was staring until she heard Debbie giggling beside her. "What?" she asked, her eyes flicking back to the redhead briefly before focusing on the young brunette again.

"You look at her like she's the most precious thing in the world"

"She is" Allie replied instantly. "You both are"

"I never did thank you for giving her another chance. I know that it couldn't have been easy after what she said to you, but she didn't mean it"

"It hurt, I'm not going to lie. But being without her was so much worse" the blonde replied, changing the subject quickly when she saw her girlfriend approaching the table.

Once they had finished their drinks Allie paid for lunch, despite the redhead's protests. Leaving the deli, the blonde took Bea's right hand and Debbie's left as they headed back to the courthouse. She was so proud of them both, and their strength was inspiring. Bea had been incredible since the little blip in their relationship, and had been more open with her than she had expected her to be. She often felt like she knew Bea better than she knew herself, and understood that she was used to dealing with everything alone, so letting someone in wouldn't come easy. But she had proved on more than one occasion over the past couple of weeks that she was all in, and Allie couldn't ask for more.

Arriving back at the courthouse, they both hugged Debbie before heading through into the court room and taking a seat in preparation. As the jury read out their guilty verdict, both Bea and Allie let out the breath they didn't realise they were holding. They had added 12 months to his sentence, and more importantly the verdict would more than likely quash his appeal before it even stared. Bea was aware that he may not serve his full sentence still, but the longer he stayed locked away behind bars the better it would be for everyone.

Bea's eyes had been on Harry when they read the guilty verdict out, and she couldn't help but smile as she saw the shock on his face. He was clearly delusional, and thought that he would get away with it, and as they ran through his additional sentence, he turned to face her. She could see the anger in his eyes, so wasn't surprised when he stood up and started yelling across the courtroom.

"This is all your fault you fucking bitch. You and your whore have turned her against me" he shouted across the room, the guards grabbing onto him as he tried to leave the stand. "She's my daughter too…I'll fucking kill you…both of you"

He was losing it completely, and Bea couldn't stop the low giggle from escaping her lips. The tables had well and truly turned, and it was great to finally have the upper hand. Standing up, she held her hand out to Allie, pulling the younger woman to her feet before slipping her arm around her waist. Glancing briefly at her ex-husband, she tucked a stray lock of hair behind Allie's ear before kissing her softy. She knew that she was adding fuel to the fire, but right now couldn't care less. She needed him to know that he meant nothing to her, and she was over being scared. The CCTV had been fitted at the house, and it was so discreet that if you didn't know that it was there, you would never spot it. Despite being reluctant to get it installed at first, she felt happier now it was there, especially with Allie being on her own on the nights she was on shift. She knew that after today it wouldn't be long until Harry sent his little messenger around with another note. And she was determined that they would get the bastard this time.

"I'm coming for you, bitch" she heard Harry yell as he was dragged from the room kicking and screaming. Hopefully his behaviour in court would add another black mark to his file.

Heading out of the courtroom, they waited for Debbie in the corridor. A few minutes later the young brunette came wandering around the corner, a wide smile on her face. Stepping forward, Bea wrapped her arms around her daughter, holing her tight. "I'm so proud of you Deb".

"I hear he lost it at the end. They should lock him in a padded cell…or better still, put him down. They'd have shot him by now if he was an animal" she joked, relieved that it was all over.

"Yeah, he wasn't exactly happy to see us" the redhead replied, slipping her arm around Allie's waist and pulling her in to join the group hug. She was so proud of her little family, and knew that whatever came their way, they would get through...together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N:_ _Sorry it's taken me so long to post this chapter, I'm really busy at the minute and haven't had as much time to write. The updates may not be as regular over the next week or two, but I'll try and get back on track as soon as I can._ _J_


	84. Chapter 84

Debbie headed back to university the day after the trial, and despite there being no contact from Harry or his little mule over the past couple of days, Allie was still staying at the house every night. She hadn't mentioned moving back out, and Bea couldn't be happier. She was trying not to get her hopes up too much, knowing that the younger woman could pack her things and head back to the flat at any point. Of course she was hoping that wouldn't be the case, especially as Jack had warned them that Harry would be released from segregation in a few days, so the likelihood of him making contact would increase.

They had fallen into a routine, and whenever they weren't working they would spend time together. Bea had informed head office of her decision to take both teal and red watches at the beginning of last week, and the new structure would take effect as of Sunday morning. It worked out well as it was Franky's last night of freedom, as she insisted on calling it, the following Thursday, and being on the same shift pattern made it so much easier. At least her friend was being sensible, and giving herself just over a week to recover before the wedding. The last thing Bea needed in her role as best woman was to be dragging a hungover Franky Doyle to her own wedding.

It still seemed strange to Bea, and out of all of her friends the tattooed brunette had been the last one she expected to ever get married. But that was pre-Bridget Franky, and that version of her friend had been very different. She was happy for her, and knew that her and Bridget were meant for each other. Franky was a complex character, and on the surface could come over as a little arrogant at times. But it was all an act, a mask she had put in place when she was younger in a bid to protect herself. And that was something that the redhead knew all about.

But when she was around friends, people that she trusted, Franky was completely different. She had a heart of pure gold, and would do anything to protect those she classed as family. Bea knew first-hand how caring the tattooed brunette could be, and that she probably wouldn't be here without the strength and support of her best friend. Franky hadn't had the easiest upbringing, and it had affected her in many ways, her constant bed hoping and running from commitment being the most obvious. But ever since she laid eyes on Bridget in the hospital that day, she had been a changed woman.

At the time Bea didn't really understand how two people could have such an instant connection. It wasn't something that she had every experienced personally, and was a little sceptical about the whole love thing. But that was before a certain Allie Novak came crashing into her life, turning everything on its head. Of course at the time she had no idea what those feelings actually meant, although Franky seemed pretty sure right from the start, and had taken great pleasure in teasing her about her little crush. That's all Bea had put it down to at first, a simple, harmless crush. She had thought that it would pass quickly enough, then she could get back to concentrating on her job, friends, and mending her fragile relationship with her daughter. But it hadn't gone away, the pull had grown stronger and stronger. And before she could stop herself, she had fallen head over heels in love with the beautiful blonde.

If someone had told her two years ago that Franky would be getting married, and that she would be in a stable, loving relationship, she would have thought they had lost their mind. But she was happy for her friend. Bridget was good for her, and brought out the best in the tattooed brunette. She wasn't afraid to challenge her, and that's exactly what Franky needed. And then there was Allie, her beautiful, loving, patient Alliecat. No one had ever affected her the way the blonde did, and she could feel her heart rate increase just from thinking about her. It was crazy, she wasn't even home, but she still managed to consume her every thought.

She had found herself drifting off more often recently, and a lot of the time wasn't aware that she was doing it. Franky had called her out on it the other day while they were on shift. Her head had been filled with thoughts of blonde hair and blue eyes, and she had been so distracted that she hadn't heard her friend knocking on the office door. The door slamming shut dragged her from her thoughts, and looking up she locked eyes with Franky, the tattooed brunette had a knowing smirk on her face.

"You were thinking about Novak weren't you?"

"No, I was…err…paperwork. I was thinking about the paperwork that I've got to do" Bea replied, stumbling over her words slightly. She had no idea why she tried to deny it, knowing that her friend would see straight through her poor attempt at a lie.

"Sure Red, everyone smiles like that when thinking about incident reports…"

"Sorry, I can't help it sometimes. Something pops into my head, and she's all I can think about. That probably makes no sense but…"

"I know the feeling, I'm the same with Gidge" Franky replied, dropping down in the chair next to Bea's desk. "Who'd have thought it hey, both of us completely pussy whipped" she added, laughing at the look of horror on the redhead's face.

"Fuck sake Doyle, do you have to make everything sound so vulgar?"

"Quit being such a prude Smith, I bet you're not so shy when your head's between blondie's legs…" the brunette threw back, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively before laughing as her friend's face went the same colour as her hair.

"You're an arsehole"

"And you love the McMuff…don't even bother trying to deny it" Franky threw back

"Not denying anything. Now is there a point to this visit or did you just come in here to take the piss?"

"Nah, I was walking past and saw you drooling on the desk. Thought I'd stop and say hi, and make sure you're still good for Thursday night" the brunette said before standing up and heading for the door.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Now piss off and get some work done before I kick your arse" Bea threw back, laughing as Franky flipped her the finger before heading out of the office.

Snapping herself out of the current daydream that she had found herself in, she decided to go for a run. Allie was over at the studio with Isla. The song she had recorded with the DJ was being released on Monday, and Isla had called her in regarding any interviews that may be required. The blonde had said that she hoped she wouldn't be needed for any of the publicity surrounding the track. He was the famous DJ after all, and she was just a nobody. Bea had protested of course, letting her know just how proud of her she was. If it hadn't been for her writing then there would be no song to release. He may be the big name attached to it, but she was the one that had done all the hard work.

After Allie left that morning Bea had called Isla, asking her to let her know when the blonde was leaving the studio that evening. She wanted to cook dinner for her, let her know how incredible she was and how much she loved her. She chatted to Isla for a while before hanging up. After grabbing a light breakfast Bea had headed out on the bike. She had been thinking about a certain question that she wanted to ask her girlfriend a lot over the past few days, and wanted to check out the location that she had chosen.

Debbie was coming home for Franky and Bridget's wedding, and would be staying around for a few days after, so had offered to distract the blonde while Bea set everything up. She will have handed her coursework in by then, so had a week off, and was excited to be a part of it. After spending a couple of hours scouting around, she found the perfect spot for the proposal. She had a few things to put together over the next few days, but other than that all she had to do was pray that Allie said yes. She had voiced her concerns to her daughter the previous day, but Debbie had just laughed at her.

"You really are crazy if you even think for one second that she would say no. Allie loves you so much" the young brunette had said. And she wanted to believe it, she really did, but the trouble was that she still didn't feel like she deserved Allie's love. Especially not after how she had behaved recently.

But the blonde had been by her side through everything, and they were closer than ever. It was a big risk, and the thought of putting herself out there like that terrified her. She hated feeling so vulnerable, but the blonde was worth it. She was tired of waiting for her head to catch up with her heart. And after almost losing Allie, she was determined that she wouldn't waste another second being afraid.

It was the first shift where Bea would be working with a dual crew. Proctor's crew had transferred over to teal watch and she just hoped that everything would run smoothly. Both Franky and Kaz would still be responsible for their own crew, but would have to learn to work together on a shout, and quickly. That was the part that was bothering Bea the most. Franky could be stubborn and hot headed at times, but she was one of the best firefighters that she had ever worked with. And from what she had seen of Kaz over the past couple of months, knew that she was good at her job, and had a solid team behind her. But they both had strong personalities, and Bea knew that they would clash at some point. And this was what was worrying her the most. She had woken up in the early hours wondering if she had made the right decision in going with Kaz. But it was too late now, and somehow the three of them had to make it work.

The morning briefing had gone better than expected, and other than one or two little quips between both of her station managers, everyone had behaved themselves. Franky had voiced her concerns on their previous shift, and was very wary of the blonde, especially after her involvement with Harry. But Bea had tried to reassure her that Kaz was doing everything she could to gain Harry's trust again in the hope that he would give something away, no matter how small. It was taking longer than expected though, and him ending up in the slot twice in the past few weeks hadn't helped matters. But she had been very open and honest with Bridget's brother, and right now all Bea could do was trust that she would do the right thing, and not trying to screw her over again.

It had been a busy shift, and despite a couple of tense moments between her station managers during the first call, they had fallen into a pattern that worked for both of them. Bea was glad that she didn't have to intervene, and would have only done so if they had failed to resolve the issues quickly and professionally. By the end of the shift she had started to relax a little. But she wasn't naïve enough to think that it would all be sunshine and roses. Like Kaz, Franky had one hell of a temper on her when pushed. And when they eventually did come to blows, it wouldn't be pretty.

They had one more shift to get through before Franky's big night. Bridget was working so Boomer had suggested that the tattooed brunette stay with her that night. Knowing what state she was likely to be in, she didn't want her being alone, plus she would have so much ammunition to store up if she was rough the next day. It didn't matter how many times she tried, and failed, Franky would always try and keep up with her. And Boomer wondered if she would ever learn. She had been worried when she first found out that Franky and Bridget were getting married. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for them, that couldn't be further from the truth. She liked Bridget, and knew that she was good for Franky. But she was worried that she would lose her best friend. She loved Franky like a sister, and although they couldn't be more different, they understood each other.

Boomer never felt like she was good enough, and had been told by numerous people over the years, including her own family, that she was a disappointment. But Franky had never said that to her, quite the opposite in fact. She had always listened to her, supported her, even when some of her ideas had been floored to say the least. It was because of Franky that she was now co-owner of a successful business. When Liz had said that she may have to sell the bar, her first thought was to go into business with her. She spent a lot of time there anyway, so it made sense. That way she could be surrounded by her friends, and make a living at the same time. But as usual, she doubted her ability to make it work. She hadn't realised that she had been quiet one night, but when Franky had called her on it, she took her to one side and told her what was on her mind.

Franky had called around the following day to discuss it further, offering Boomer the support and encouragement that she needed to approach Liz with her proposals. And she hadn't looked back since. Things had been difficult at times, and in the beginning both her and Liz were putting pretty much all the money they had earned straight back into the bar. But things were going great right now, and profits were at an all-time high. She knew that it had a lot to do with the open mic nights, and gigs they were now hosting. And that none of that would have been possible without Allie.

She liked the blonde, and they had become good friends over the months. She had never seen Bea smile the way she does whenever Allie was in the room either. Boomer had heard the rumours, and by all accounts the redhead's ex-husband wasn't a good guy. It had clearly affected her friend more than she let on, as in all the time she had known Bea, she had never seen her with anyone, until Novak showed up that was. She had put it down to a close friendship, like the one she had with Franky. So when Bea jumped on stage that night and pashed blondie, she was beyond surprised.

But after the redhead had come out and admitted that they were in a relationship, she had started to look back at their interaction over the weeks prior to that night. It all made sense after that. The redhead had been a lot happier, and it was obvious after that night that Allie was the cause of it. Boomer had always gotten along with Bea, but the older woman always seemed a little on edge. That wasn't the case anymore, and she had seen her smile more since Allie appeared than she had in all the years she had known her.

It was another warm day so Bea decided to lounge around in the garden for a while after finishing her shift. It had gone surprisingly well again, and she was starting to wonder if she had been too quick to assume the worst of both Franky and Kaz. They were working together really well so far, but it was still early days, and she wasn't quite ready to take her eye off of them just yet. It had been a busy shift, and she was tired. But decided to lunge around in the garden for a while rather than heading to bed as she usually did. Plus Allie was already up, so there was no point if her girlfriend wouldn't be there to cuddle up to. Allie was working at the bar later, so had decided to get up before her girlfriend got home. She had missed her over the past twenty four hours, and wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. She was the best kind of drug, and the blonde was well and truly addicted.

Bea was starting to feel a little sleepy, and had just closed her eyes when Allie's song played out on the radio. Opening her eyes, she sat up, smiling at her girlfriend as her cheeks coloured. It was a rare thing seeing an embarrassed Allie Novak, and Bea couldn't help but think how adorably cute she looked. The blonde had played the acoustic version of the song for her a while ago, but it was the first time she had heard it in this format, and it sounded great. It was a little strange hearing her girlfriend's voice on the radio, especially when she was laying on the lounger next to her, but it was something that she would get used to in time. She knew that it wouldn't be the last time that she would hear the blonde, she was so talented, and Bea still worried sometimes that she was holding her back. She must have got lost in her thoughts a little after the song had finished, as the next thing she felt was the younger woman sitting in her lap.

"What's wrong babe…is it that bad?" Allie joked nervously

"No, it's good, really good. It's just…" the redhead said, trailing off slightly as she looked to the floor

"What? Talk to me Bea"

"I'm worried that I'm holding you back. You're so talented Allie, and you could be off touring the country, the world even. Yet you're stuck here with me"

"First of all I'm not stuck anywhere, I'm where I want to be. And second, you could never hold me back…you inspire me. Yeah, I could be travelling around seeing the country, and I do want to do that, but I want to do it with you. It doesn't matter where I am or what I'm doing, if you're not there then it doesn't mean anything." Allie said honestly. Bea was her world, and without her nothing made sense. Running her fingers through her girlfriend's red curls, she leaned forward, capturing the older woman's lips in a slow, deep kiss, her hands starting to roam as she heard Bea moan.

Bea was so wrapped up in the feeling of Allie's lips against hers that she forgot for a second that they were still in the garden, and very visible to the neighbours. But when she felt the younger woman's hand slip under her top and cup her breast she pulled back slightly. "Not here"

"I need to grab a shower before work anyway" the blonde said, standing up and holding her hand out to the older woman. "And I need you to scrub my back…" she added, winking suggestively at her before practically dragging her into the house. Not that Bea put up any kind of resistance.

It was the evening of Franky's last night of freedom, and they had arranged to meet at Fuel at seven thirty. Allie had suggested that she stayed home, wanting her girlfriend to be able to let her hair down with her friends for the evening. It wasn't that she didn't want to go, quite the opposite in fact. But she wanted the redhead to know that she was happy for her to go out alone, and that she trusted her. But Bea had protested almost instantly, saying that she wanted her there, and she couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face as she locked eyes with the older woman.

Bea had gone into Debbie's room to get ready about forty minutes ago, and Allie was just applying the finishing touches to her make-up when the bedroom door opened and her girlfriend walked in. Turning her head, she felt her breath catch in her throat, and was pretty sure that her jaw hit the floor. The redhead looked incredibly hot, and if it hadn't been such a special evening, she would have cancelled their plans and dragged her straight to bed. It was a warm evening, so Bea was wearing black shorts that hugged her arse perfectly, and a semi sheer black shirt with a white collar and cuffs, her black bra just visible through the fabric. Her long red curls were cascading over her shoulders, and Allie knew that it was going to take every bit of self-control that she possessed to get through the evening.

"Fuck…" Allie mumbled as her eyes raked back up her girlfriend's toned body. She caught the knowing smirk on the older woman's face, and knew that Bea was fully aware of the effect her choice of clothing would have on her.

Stepping forward, Bea leaned in as though she was going to kiss Allie. As the blonde closed her eyes, she giggled before moving her lips to her ear, tugging gently on her lobe with her teeth before whispering to her. "Later…we need to get going"

"I want you so bad baby…please don't leave me like this" Allie pleaded. She could feel the pull in her lower abdomen as she looked into the older woman's eyes. She did things to Allie that no one ever had before, and she couldn't control the way her body reacted whenever she was near.

"If you behave yourself this evening…I'll do anything you want when we get home" the redhead said as she stepped away from her girlfriend and walked out of the room. Pausing when she got to the bedroom door, she glanced back over her shoulder, throwing Allie a cheeky wink before disappearing down the stairs.

"I think she broke me…" Allie mumbled quietly to herself as she grabbed her bag and chased after Bea. If she could just make it through the next few hours without embarrassing herself too much, then she would get her own back on the older woman for working her up like this.

They had arranged to meet up at Fuel so Liz could have a drink with them. She had hired a couple of students to work behind the bar, but it was only their second shift so she didn't want to leave Shayne alone with them. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, it was quite the opposite. And he had turned out to be an extremely valuable member of the team. But Thursday's could get pretty busy, and she didn't want to scare the newbie's off. At least she would get to spend a bit of time with the girls before they headed off into town. Boomer and Franky were the first to arrive, followed a short while later by Bea and Allie. And by the time the rest of teal watch arrived, Franky was on her fifth drink. It was going to be a messy night, and as the tattooed brunette and Boomer got louder and louder, Liz was happy that she had decided to work.

She had enjoyed many a night out when she was a bit younger, but it just wasn't her thing anymore. She would rather the other girls went out and had their fun, and not spend all night worrying about her. The wedding was different of course, and despite hiring two new people to work the bar, they had decided to close up for the day. Shayne was close to Franky, so it wouldn't be fair to ask him to work, and she couldn't leave Millie and Archie on their own on a Saturday. On one occasion when they were short staffed, Liz and Allie had worked a Saturday shift, and it had been manic. The last thing she wanted to do was scare them both away before they'd had time to settle in.

After all the trouble with Kim, Liz had been a little reluctant to hire anyone else, but knew that Allie wouldn't be around forever. Her music was starting to take off, and she was already struggling to split her time between the studio and the bar. She couldn't blame her though, and knew that if she was in her shoes, would grab every opportunity with both hands. She was glad that the young blonde decided not to go away with the band though. Bea would have been heartbroken if she had left her, even if they had been going through a rough patch at the time. After everything that the redhead had gone through with Harry, she did wonder if she would ever trust anyone enough to allow them to get close to her. Bea was like a daughter to her, and she hated the thought of her being alone. And it was starting to look that way, until Allie showed up out of nowhere that was. They really couldn't be more perfect for each other, and she was so glad they had sorted everything out.

Allie had offered to work that night so she could go out with the girls, and although it was really sweet of her, Liz knew how disappointed Bea would be if the young blonde wasn't with her. She had considered closing up for the night, but with the wedding being the following week, didn't want to upset their regular customers too much. Getting them another round of drinks, she made her way around the other side of the bar to join her girls for a while.

An hour later they were climbing into two taxis and heading to the next bar. The next couple of hours flew by, and as they left the latest bar Franky suggested that they went straight to the club. It wasn't too far away, so they decided to walk, hoping that it would help sober the tattooed brunette up a little. The last thing they wanted was her throwing up and getting them kicked out. As they passed another bar Franky dragged them inside as she needed to use the bathroom, and wasn't sure that she could wait until they got to the club.

They decided to grab a drink while they waited, and as Franky walked back over to her friends, Boomer appeared with another tray of shots. This was the sixth one so far, and while both Bea and Allie wanted to enjoy their evening, they didn't want to get too drunk. Allie had been worked up since they left the house, and wanted to be coherent enough to collect her reward when they got back. Franky had been teasing them all night about their blatant eye fucking, and Bea was embarrassed to start with, but after a while stopped caring. She loved it when Allie looked at her like that, and it was worth all the teasing the tattooed brunette could throw her way.

None of them had been in this bar before, but it wasn't too bad, and the drinks were reasonably priced, so they decided to stay for another round. Bea was making her way back from the bathroom when she felt a hand on her arm before someone called her name. Turning around, she came face to face with Eddie, an old work colleague and friend of Harry's. She felt her heart sink as their eyes locked. The last time she had seen him was when he was over at her old house one night watching the football with her ex-husband.

"Bea? I thought it was you when you came in, but I wasn't quite sure. You look so different…you look good. How are you?" he asked. He could see that she was nervous, so ran his thumb over her arm gently in a bid to get her to relax a little.

"I'm good, really good. The happiest I've ever been in fact" the redhead replied honestly. She had no idea if he was still in contact with Harry, but if he was, wanted her ex to know that she wasn't affected by him anymore.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I didn't pick up on what he was doing. He was never like that around us"

"It's ok, it's not your fault. He's the bastard. It's all in the past now anyway, I've moved on with my life"

"I always thought that you were too good for him anyway"

"Yeah well, it wouldn't take much would it?" the redhead joked

"Can I get your number, maybe we could grab dinner one night. I've always had a bit of a soft spot for you Bea" Eddie asked hopefully. He had always liked Bea, and if she hadn't been married to Harry would have asked her out on a date.

"I'm flattered, and you're a good guy, but I'm seeing someone"

"Shit, sorry. I didn't mean to offend you" he said, his eyes scanning the room quickly looking for any guy that may be heading his way. "He's not here is he?"

"She…and yeah, she's over there" Bea replied, indicting to Allie who was watching their interaction from across the room.

"Wow…wasn't expecting that…not that it bothers me at all. So which one is she, the brunette with all the tatts or the hot blonde?"

"The blonde, her name's Allie"

"How long have the two of you been together?"

"A little over eighteen months, but I can't imagine my life without her. She's great with my daughter, and Debbie loves her to bits"

"I'm happy for you Bea, you deserve it after..." he replied, not wanting to bring Harry up again. The redhead had moved on, and was looking better than ever so this new relationship was clearly good for her. "I'll let you get back to your girl, don't want her coming after me for taking up too much of your time. It was good to see you, and take care"

"You too Eddie" Bea replied, smiling at him briefly before turning and heading back over to her girlfriend and their friends. Looking towards Allie, she couldn't help but notice the look of jealousy in her eyes. It was so cute, and Bea still didn't understand how she could ever be jealous of anyone. The blonde was stunningly beautiful, and had a heart of pure gold. How anyone could ever come close to that, she had no idea.

Walking up to her girlfriend, she slipped her arm around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. "Sorry I took so long, you ok?" she asked, sensing the tension radiating from the younger woman.

"Who was that…anyone I need to worry about?" Allie asked

"He's an old work colleague of Harry's, and you don't need to worry about anything baby"

"But what happens if someone better comes along, someone who can give you what I can't?"

"There's nothing you can't give me Allie, and I don't want anyone else…only you" Bea replied, tucking a lock of hair behind her girlfriend's ear. "Where has all this come from?" she asked, surprised by the sudden change in the blonde.

Allie had noticed the eyes on her girlfriend all night, but as she was heading back from the bar she overheard two guys talking about what they would like to do to the hot redhead in the shorts. If their designer clothes were anything to go by then they clearly had money, not that Bea really cared about that sort of thing. But it got her thinking about all the things she couldn't give her. She had enough to get by right now, but couldn't take her away on a fancy holiday or treat her in the way that she wanted to.

"I just get scared sometimes that you're going to wake up and wonder what the hell you're doing with someone like me. Especially when you can do so much better" the blonde said, her eyes focussing on anything but the woman standing in front of her. She hated feeling so insecure, and hoped that the counsellor she was seeing would be able to help her. They had their second session the following week, and the sooner she dealt with her issues, the better.

Taking her girlfriend's hand, Bea led her away from their group and over to a quieter part of the bar. "I love you, and only you. There's no one else in this whole world that I'd rather be with" she said, brushing the back of her hand over the younger woman's cheek. "I get scared too you know, especially now you're famous and all over the radio. You'll have women throwing themselves at you soon enough, and where will that leave me?"

"Right here where you belong" Allie replied, taking her girlfriend's hand and placing in on her chest over her heart. "And I'm not exactly famous, it's one song and no one knows who I am"

"They will soon, and they'll be queuing up around the block to get their hands on you"

"And I'd step over each and every one of them to get to you" Allie replied before leaning forward and capturing the older woman's lips in a loving kiss. She could feel Bea's hands starting to roam over her back, and was just about to deepen the kiss when Franky called out to them from across the bar, ruining the moment.

"Oi lovebirds, quit making out and drink up. We're moving on"

"Her timing suck" Allie groaned as she pulled back slightly.

"We'll continue this later"

"Promise?"

"I promise baby" the redhead replied as they wandered back over to their friends hand in hand, ignoring the comments from Franky and Boomer about getting a room.

They had been at the club for a few hours and both Allie and Bea were struggling. Not in the same way as Franky, who had so far matched Boomer drink for drink, but were struggling none the less. They were trying not to drink too much, and as a result had spent the past hour on the dancefloor, which had created another problem entirely. Allie could see the desire in her girlfriend's deep brown eyes, and knew that she wasn't faring any better. It didn't help that Bea's fingers were caressing her back so gently that it was making her shiver with anticipation. They had been dancing closely a few minutes ago when she felt the older woman's leg slip between hers. She was trying so hard to keep her composure, but when Bea leaned forward, whispering in her ear everything that she wanted to do to her when they got home, she couldn't stop herself from rolling her hips slightly. The increase in contact caused her to let out a low moan, Bea's lips covering hers quickly so no one would hear.

"Behave…"the older woman whispered as she started to pull back slightly in a bid to put a bit of distance between them

"Then stop teasing me" Allie said, running her fingers through Bea's soft curls. "I want you so much right now" she added seductively, causing her girlfriend to close her eyes and throw her head back briefly

"Soon…just a little while longer then I'm at your disposal" Bea replied as she took the younger woman's hand and started to lead her off the dancefloor. Being that close to her was too dangerous, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could control herself.

They had only taken a few steps when Allie's voice came blaring through the speakers. They were playing her song and a few seconds later she was surrounded by her friends and engulfed in a group hug. Boomer was squeezing her so tight that she could hardly breathe. Sensing her struggle, Bea convinced the brunette to put her down before slipping her arm around Allie's waist and pulling her in close again. "You're unbelievably talented, and I'm so proud of you baby"

Wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist, she rested her head on her shoulder and sang a few lines to her.

 ** _I heard sirens in my head  
From the first time that we met  
Thought it was a false alarm_**

Moving in time with the music, Allie trailed light kisses along her girlfriend's neck and jaw before capturing her lips in a deep kiss. Pulling back when she felt Bea's hands start to wander again, she locked eyes with the woman who meant everything to her as she continued to sing to her.

 ** _And now I'm burning in your arms  
Endless fire in my heart  
No, it's not a false alarm_**

Bea could hear the gagging noises coming from both Franky and Boomer, and Maxine telling them both off for teasing her, but right there in that moment she didn't care. All that mattered was the blonde in her arms, and the heat cursing through her body at being so close to her. As the evening drew on it was getting harder and harder to keep her hands to herself. She had never been a huge fan of public displays of affection, but the blonde was like a magnet and she couldn't help but get drawn in every time.

They lasted for another hour before it all got too much and they needed to go home. Vera wasn't a big drinker, but had consumed quite a lot that night, so was ready to head home, as was Maxine. Deciding to share a taxi, they let Franky know that they were heading off, the tattooed brunette and Boomer teased them about being lightweights, and a bunch of pussies, but Bea knew it was all in jest, and Franky wouldn't even remember in the morning. Assuming she managed to surface before lunchtime that was. It was gone three, so it wasn't like they were bailing out early, Boomer just never knew when to call it a night. Something that had resulted in Bea waking up with a severe hangover on more than one occasion over the years.

They were the first to be dropped off, and after saying goodnight to Maxine and Vera they handed the driver some money and headed into the house. As soon as Bea shut the door behind them, she felt herself being pushed up against it, Allie's hands finding their way under her shirt as her lips attacked her neck in the way that drove her wild. The blonde knew this of course, she knew every millimetre of her body, and exactly what reaction she would get when she touched her in a certain way.

She had been worked up all night, ever since she laid eyes on Bea in that outfit in fact, and was surprised that she had lasted so long. Kissing her way down the older woman's neck, she made short work of the buttons on her shirt, her hands cupping her bra clad breasts. Leaning in closer, she captured her lips in a hot, wet kiss, letting the redhead know exactly what she wanted.

Bea's skin was on fire, and every time Allie touched her, it sent a jolt of electricity straight to her core. She needed to feel all of her, and as much as she was enjoying their current activities, wanted better access to the blonde's perfect body. Slipping her hands under her girlfriend's arse, she lifted her up, Allie's legs wrapping around her almost instantly, holding her in place as she was carried out of the kitchen and down the hallway, her lips finding the older woman's neck again, causing her to moan loudly.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Bea pinned the younger woman to the wall, kissing along her collar bone and down towards her breasts. "So beautiful" she mumbled as she places her back down gently before tugging on her hand and pulling her up the stairs towards their bedroom. She needed to touch her so bad that it hurt. And in their aroused state, both of them had failed to notice the envelope lying on the floor by the door, Bea's name written on it in bold red letters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N:_ _Sorry for being a little slow in updating again. I'm away this weekend and may not get a chance to update again before I go, but I'll try to post as soon as I can._

 _Thanks again for all the fantastic comments and feedback, it keeps me going when I get a case of writers block._ _J_

 _The lyrics are taken from 'False Alarm' by Matoma and Becky Hill_


	85. Chapter 85

It was just before lunch when they finally woke up, having not fallen asleep until after the sun came up. Allie was working that evening, and Bea was on shift the following morning. After taking a shower together they headed downstairs to grab something to eat. Allie was the first to spot the envelope, stopping dead and causing her girlfriend to crash into the back of her. Bending down, she grabbed it before standing back up and handing it to the older woman. Taking Bea's hand in hers, she led her through into the kitchen, making them both a coffee before taking a seat at the table. "Do you want me to open it?" she asked, sensing her girlfriend's apprehension.

"No its ok, I'm just glad that you're here with me" Bea replied before opening the envelope and emptying the contents onto the table.

Picking the note up, she read it before handing it over to her girlfriend. She watched on as Allie's eyes scanned the page, the colour draining from her cheeks before she dropped the note down on the table. Standing up, Bea walked around the table, took the younger woman's hand, pulling her up and into her arms. "He won't come anywhere near you. I'll never let him, or anyone else hurt you, I promise baby. I'd die before I let anyone hurt you"

"It's ok, I know that I'm safe with you. But promise me that you won't do anything stupid" Allie replied, cupping the redhead's chin with her hands as she gazed into her stormy brown eyes. "I need you here with me, please Bea, promise me"

"I promise. I'm going to call Jack, see if he can come over" the older woman said before kissing Allie softly. She was so sick of Harry and all his pathetic little games. But he was getting sloppy, and had made reference to the trial in his latest threats. She just hoped that the CCTV had picked his little messenger up, so they could put a stop to all this.

Bea logged onto the laptop and checked the footage from the previous evening. They assumed that the note must have been put through after they got home, but after going through it and seeing nothing but Cormack wandering around, she looked further back. It was just before one when a figure dressed in black walked down the drive and posted the envelope through the door. The cameras hadn't picked much up so far, but when he turned around to walk away, they captured his face. Pausing the footage, they both studied the image on the screen in the hope that they would recognise him, but neither of them did. It was something though, and he clearly knew Harry, so someone else may know who the hell he was. After downloading the footage Bea called Jack, letting him know about the note, and the guy caught on camera. He was just about to head into a briefing, but told her that he would be over as soon as he could.

Allie had gone to work by the time Jack made it over to the house, and when Bea played the footage back to him, she could tell that he knew who the guy was. Not that he could tell her, at least not yet. But it was the progress that they needed, and if they could link him back to Harry, then it would add a few more years on to his sentence. He was a cruel bastard, and the longer they could keep him locked away the better it would be for society as a whole.

After Jack left, taking a copy of the CCTV footage with him, Bea decided to make a start on the things she would need for the proposal. A few hours later she packed everything away into a box, and stored it in the loft. Allie never went up there, so she knew that it would be safe, and the blonde wouldn't come across it by accident. She was just hoping that her girlfriend didn't get suspicious about anything. She didn't want to lie to her, especially after promising that she wouldn't keep things from her. But this was different, and she just hoped that Allie would understand.

They had just returned from a shout when Jack arrived at the station looking for Kaz. Bea let them use her office rather than the briefing room, not wanting the rest of the crew to accidentally disturb them. They had been in there about half an hour before Jack wandered into the mess room and asked Bea to join them. They had identified the guy in the CCTV footage as Jake Stewart, the prison officer that had smuggled the photos of Bea and Allie in for Kaz in the past. Jack's friend, who was a colleague of Stewarts, suspected him of bringing in various types of contraband for other inmates. He also believed that he was behind the main drug supply to the prison, although he had no solid evidence. But now they had reason to suspect that Jake Stewart was breaking the rules by smuggling the letters out for Harry, and had been watching him closely. He was definitely behaving suspiciously, but so far they didn't have enough to prove that he was the supplier of the drugs.

Harry had asked Kaz to get him a copy of their shift pattern over the next month, wanting to know when Allie would be home alone. He had also asked her to buy a burner phone and pass it on to Stewart. He would be waiting for her at a bar on the opposite side of town the following day. Jack saw it as a perfect opportunity to trap Jake Stewart. If they could get him on a charge for smuggling contraband, Jack was pretty sure that they could get a confession out of him. From what his friend had told him about Stewart, he wasn't exactly known for his backbone, so if he was involved in any way the chances were that he was running from something much bigger than a few notes and a smuggled phone. And if that was the case, they could definitely use it to their advantage. After filling both Bea and Kaz in on where they were with the investigation, he left them to get on with their work, promising to update them as soon as he had any fresh information.

A couple of days had passed since Kaz had handed the phone over to Jake Stewart, and Bea was surprised that they hadn't received any threatening calls. Although she knew that it was only a matter of time. Jack had just called her to let her know that they had tapped the phone, and had Stewart on camera handing it over to Harry. He was as convinced as Bea was that either she or Allie would be getting a call soon, and as soon as they did, they had him. Allie was over at the studio, but as soon as she was back home, Bea would fill her in on the progress, even if it was small.

She'd had her second session with the counsellor the previous day, and had come home feeling totally drained. Gabby had told her that she wanted to start at the beginning, meaning Allie had to relive some of her more painful childhood memories. It hadn't been as hard as she had expected, although when Gabby asked her to describe how she felt the night she got thrown out of the family home, she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She knew that this was where her insecurities stemmed from, and if she could figure out how to put it behind her, she was pretty sure she could accomplish anything. Things had been easier since she met Bea, but she wanted to learn to stand on her own two feet. It would make her both a better person, and a better partner. And Bea deserved the best of everything.

They spent most of the hour discussing Allie's relationship with her father, or lack of, and by the time she got back home she was mentally drained. Gabby had warned her that it would get worse before it got better, and if she wanted to stop at any time, then she could. But the blonde was determined to beat this. She had unknowingly let him affect her life for so long, and enough was enough.

Pulling up on the drive, she was pleased to see Bea's bike was there. Her girlfriend had said that she needed to run a few errands, and was hoping to be back for when she got home, but wasn't sure if she would make it in time. The blonde was pleased that she had, and right now all she needed was to feel the redhead's strong arms wrapped around her. Getting out of the car, she grabbed her bag and headed into the house, finding the older woman in the kitchen washing the dishes. Dropping her bag on the floor, Allie walked up behind her girlfriend, slipping her arms around her waist and resting her head on her shoulder.

Bea could feel the tension radiating from her girlfriend, and figured that her counselling session must have been tough. Grabbing the towel, she dried her hands before turning in the younger woman's arms and pulling her into a hug. "Was it that bad?" she asked, wishing that there was some way that she could help the blonde.

"It was a little rough, but it's necessary if I'm going to put all this behind me. I don't want anything to come between us, ever again"

"I love you Allie, and I'll be here for as long as you want me to be"

"I want you forever" Allie said instantly

"Then I'm not going anywhere…ever" Bea replied, kissing her softly before stepping back slightly. Taking her girlfriend's hand, she led her out of the room and up the stairs.

Walking into the bedroom she told her to take her shirt and bra off and lie down on her stomach as she went into the en-suite to grab the oil. Placing it down on the bedside table, she straddled the blonde. Leaning forward, Bea trailed light kisses up the blonde's spine and over her right shoulder blade before moving up to her neck, her fingers drawing patterns on her exposed back. "Just relax and let me take care of you" she said, her lips ghosting over her girlfriend's ear briefly before moving back to her neck.

Allie could feel her heart rate increasing, and couldn't help but wonder if her body would always react this way when she was close to Bea. She hoped that it would, and couldn't imagine a day where she wouldn't want her like she does right now. She was disappointed when the redhead pulled back slightly, but a few seconds later felt movement above her as the older woman grabbed the oil from the bedside table. Squeezing the oil into her hands, Bea started to work her hands up and down the blonde's back, hoping to relieve some of the tension form her counselling session.

Allie felt a lot more relaxed after her massage. Bea's touch was magical and she always felt a lot calmer just from being near the older woman. They were laid together on the bed, facing one another as Allie filled her girlfriend in on everything that had happened in her session with Gabby. She knew that the redhead didn't expect her to divulge everything, but she wanted to be as open and honest as she could be about how she was feeling, and what caused her insecurities to rear their head from time to time. She didn't want there to be any secrets between them, and if she was expecting complete honesty from Bea, then it was only fair that she gave it in return.

It broke Bea's heart to hear how the events of her girlfriend's childhood still affected her from time to time, and she wanted her to know that she had a place in the world, somewhere that she could always call home. She was going to wait until the blonde moved back in officially, but decided there was no time like the present. She had been to sign the papers while Allie was with her counsellor, and had hidden them in her daughter's room for the time being. Slipping out of her girlfriend's embrace, she ignored the pout she was receiving and climbed off the bed.

"Where are you going? I was comfy"

"Stay there, I'll be back in a minute" Bea replied, winking at the blonde before leaving the room.

Returning a few minutes later, she sat back down on the bed, pulling the blonde in close. "There's no pressure, and I'm not trying to bully you into anything. But I want you to know that this will always be your home" she said, handing the envelope to Allie.

Opening the envelope, Allie took out several papers. After scanning the first page, she looked over to her girlfriend, not understanding why she had given them to her.

"Turn the page…" Bea said, sensing the younger woman's confusion.

Turning the page, Allie read the top part of the document. It was the deeds to the house, and underneath the address, where it detailed the owners there were two names, Bea's and hers.

Allie had gone quiet, and the redhead was beginning to wonder if she had overstepped the mark. Taking her hand, she ran her thumb over the inside of her wrist as she spoke. "I know that you'll be wanting to go back to the flat now they've caught that arsehole. But this is as much your home as it is mine, and I'm sorry that I ever made you think otherwise. I love having you here with me, but I'm not going to pressure you into doing something that you're not ready for. We go at your pace, and I don't want you to think that I'm trying to back you into a corner, that's not what this is about, I promise"

Looking into the older woman's deep brown eyes, she saw nothing but love there. Running her fingers over Bea's jaw, she cupped her chin before leaning in for a kiss, pulling back after a while and smiling at her. "Can I let you into a little secret?" she asked, her gaze moving to her lips briefly, before their eyes locked again.

"You can tell me anything baby"

"I was kind of hoping that you wouldn't notice that I hadn't gone back to the flat. I love being here with you so much, and don't want to leave" Allie said, looking down as she finished speaking. At first she had been apprehensive about moving back into the house, but Bea had been so wonderful since they got back together, and she didn't want to spend another minute apart from her.

"Then don't. We can go and collect the rest of your things from the flat and let Liz know that you won't be staying there anymore" the redhead replied, unable to keep the smile from her face. "But only if you're sure" she added

"I'm sure…and I have a confession to make…"

"What is it?"

"I don't have anything left there anymore, I brought what little I had left behind back home after my shift the other day. I'm sorry, I should have asked"

"You don't need to ask Allie, it's your home…our home"

"Our home…I like how that sounds"

"Me too baby" Bea replied, leaning forward and kissing the younger woman gently. She was glad that Allie was home, and hated being away from her. Things were definitely back on track now, and she was feeling a little more confident about the outcome of the proposal.

It took longer than Bea expected, but four days after Kaz had handed the burner phone over to Jake Stewart, she received a call from Harry. She was in the garden sketching when she heard the landline ringing. Standing up, she ran into the house to answer it, her girlfriend beating her to it. She had thought that the blonde was in her studio, but she must have come back inside for something as the phone rang. Deciding to wait a few seconds in case the call was for her, she watched on as the colour drained from Allie's face. Crossing the room, she stopped in front of her girlfriend, placing her hand on the younger woman's arm in comfort.

Allie didn't realise who it was at first, but as soon as he said the words ex-wife she knew that it was Harry. Hearing the door open, she turned around coming face to face with Bea. Placing her hand over the receiver, she mouthed "it's him" to her girlfriend before switching it to speakerphone. "What do you want Harry, I've got nothing to say to you" she said, her tone firm.

"Yeah well I've got a few things that I want to say to you. You'd better watch your back little girl. I intend to make her suffer like she made me suffer…and you're the collateral damage. I can just picture it now, the look on her face her face when the police come to the door and tell her that they found you in the gutter where you belong…the needle still in your arm. It will destroy her, tear her apart that she failed you…her precious little charity project couldn't be saved after all. It's nothing personal, and it's a shame that something as hot as you are won't be around for much longer. But if you fancy paying me a visit in the next week or two I can give you the fucking you deserve before your time runs out"

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass if it's all the same. Psychopathic scumbags really don't do it for me…I'm not into all that"

Yeah well, I can't imagine that frigid bitch does anything for you. You need to get it where you can, and I can pay well…we both know that you're not one to turn down a paying customer. Although I'm not sure how Bea would react if she found out about what you used to do" he said, laughing to himself as he pictured her pretty little face as he fucked the gay out of her. It was such a waste, but she had to go. It was the only way.

"First of all, that's all in the past, and my GIRLFRIEND knows all about it" Allie replied, emphasising the word girlfriend to wind him up a little. "And second, you're wrong about her, she does everything for me. No one has ever touched me like she does, loved me so completely. And last night she made me come so hard that I couldn't remember my own name. So thank you for the offer, but I've already got the best. Now if that's the only reason you called then I'll be going" she added, noticing the blush that spread across the redhead's cheeks as she recounted the outcome of their activities the previous evening.

"Time's running out blondie. And you can tell that bitch from me that once I've ridden the world of her filthy whore, I'll be coming for that daughter of hers. She's going to regret the day she crossed me" Harry replied before ending the call.

Allie knew that she had rattled him, and while it was extremely satisfying, she just hoped that she hadn't made the situation a lot worse. Putting the phone back in its stand, she looked up as Bea pulled her in close.

"He won't hurt you, I promise. I'll protect you, both of you" the redhead said as she ran her fingers up and down the blonde's back gently. The adrenalin was clearly wearing off, and she could feel Allie trembling in her arms. How dare he call here and threated her girlfriend and daughter, she would kill him before she let him hurt anyone she loved. She just hoped that this would prove that Stewart was the one passing the messages on from Harry, and that they had managed to record the conversation. Even if some bits of it were a little personal, and somewhat embarrassing.

It was the day of the wedding, and Bea had been trying to calm down a stressed out Franky Doyle for about an hour. She had stayed with her and Allie the previous night because Bridget was adamant that it was bad luck for them to see each other before the wedding. She wasn't particularly superstitious, but this was one thing that she didn't want to take any chances with. Debbie had offered to stay over at Shayne's the previous evening so Franky wouldn't have to sleep on the sofa. She hadn't seen much of him recently, and it was starting to take its toll a little.

Her second year at university had been a lot more intense than the first year, and she hadn't managed to get home quite as often. The things with Harry hadn't helped either, and after missing some time while she was in hospital, had to study twice as hard over the weekends to catch up. Shayne had been great though, never once pressuring her into neglecting her studies. But she couldn't help but feel guilty. They were both so young still, and he should be out enjoying himself, not sitting around his flat waiting to skype her. She had decided to speak to him about how she as feeling once the wedding was over. She liked him a lot, and was happy that they were together, but didn't want to hold him back. She was hoping that if they spent a bit of time together while she was back, her concerns would disappear.

Franky had been surprisingly calm the previous evening, so when Bea was woken up by someone shaking her, she was surprised to see a teary eyed figure standing by the bed. It was a bit of a shock, and she was glad that neither she nor Allie were naked. She would never live it down, and didn't like the thought of anyone getting an eyeful of the beautiful blonde sleeping soundly beside her. Slipping out of bed, she followed her friend back though into Debbie's room.

Sitting down on the bed beside her friend, Bea nudged Franky gently before speaking. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you're getting cold feet"

"No, the opposite in fact" Franky replied quietly

"So what's wrong?"

"I'm worried that Gidge won't be there"

"Why wouldn't she be there?"

"Because I'm not good enough for her, and she can do so much better than a fuck up like me. Because she's smart, sophisticated, and could have anyone that she wanted. Look at me Red, what the fuck could I ever give someone like that?" Franky said, trying unsuccessfully to brush the tears away before her friend saw them

"She wants you Franky, no one else. And you're wrong, you're not a fuck up"

"I am, and we both know it"

"That's bullshit, now listen up Franky Doyle, and listen hard. You are one of the kindest, most compassionate people I have ever met, and I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you. You saved my life, and you're my best friend. You are more than good enough for Bridget, and anyone for that matter. She loves you so much, and she will be there" Bea replied, throwing her arm around the brunette and pulling her into a hug.

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now come on, let's grab some breakfast so we can get started on trying to make you look presentable"

"Thanks Red, I owe you one"

"No you don't. You've saved my sorry arse often enough. Why don't you head downstairs while I go and wake Allie up"

"Ok, but keep the noise down. Not sure I could stomach hearing the two of you going bumper to bumper this morning…" the tattooed brunette threw back playfully, before racing down the stairs before Bea could slap her.

Shaking her head, Bea turned and headed back into the bedroom to wake her girlfriend up. One day she would get through an entire conversation without Franky saying something inappropriate. They were so close, and given the seriousness of the conversation, she was surprised that Franky had turned it around so quickly. She had never heard the tattooed brunette sound so insecure, but then Bridget was the only woman she had ever loved, so she was bound to be nervous. She dreaded to think how bad she would be if it was her wedding, but if Allie accepted her proposal, then she would know first-hand how nerve wracking the whole thing was.

The wedding was taking place at one of the hotels on the wharf, and they were all staying over. After loading the car up, the three of them headed off so they could get checked in, and ready for the big day. Franky was feeling a little calmer after her talk with Bea, but couldn't shake the butterflies in her stomach. She knew that Bridget loved her, that was never in question, and she knew that she would never hurt her. But it was her own ability to stay faithful that scared her the most. She was head over heels in love with the older blonde, and hadn't so much as looked at another woman since they started dating. Sure, she had flirted with a few people, sometimes in front of her girlfriend. But it meant nothing, and Bridget found it all quite amusing, knowing that she would be the one that Franky was taking home at the end of the night.

Yet despite all of this, she was scared that the commitment would be too much for her and she would end up hurting the one person who truly saw the real Franky Doyle, and understood her. Bridget was feisty, and wouldn't take any crap from anyone, Franky included, and that was exactly what she needed. She'd had women throwing themselves at her feet for years, and while she'd had her fun, it meant nothing to her. It wasn't that she wasn't attracted to them, some of them were extremely attractive, but the spark wasn't there, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't bring herself to call them back.

And then she saw Bridget across the hospital corridor, and something inside her changed. It was crazy, they hadn't even spoken, and she had no idea if the petite blonde was even into women, but she knew that she had to find out. Franky had tried turning on the charm, but this time it failed her. Bridget was so full of life, and the more she got to know her, the more she knew that she was different from the others. For the first time in her life, Franky found herself craving the company of an attractive woman for something other than just meaningless sex. She wanted to know everything about the feisty blonde, and was determined to win her over, no matter how hard she made her work for it.

Franky knew that she was taking a huge risk the night she first kissed her in the car park, but she couldn't hold back any longer. Luckily Bridget had returned the kiss, and more importantly had turned up to the restaurant the following day. They had chatted over dinner that evening and to Franky it felt like she had known her years. Later that night when she was laid in bed, she couldn't get Bridget out of her head, and as scary as it was, she knew that she wanted everything with the older blonde. She just hoped that her previous hang-ups wouldn't cause her to hurt the woman she loved more than anything.

After getting checked in and dropping the bags off in the room, Bea took a shower before heading over to Boomers room to get ready. Franky was there too, and Booms was having a little trouble calming the tattooed brunette down, so had called Bea for help. She had been planning on heading over anyway, once she was ready, but decided to grab her clothes and get dressed with them instead. This way she could be there for Franky, and hide her outfit from Allie until the wedding started. It was probably safer anyway, especially knowing how she would react to seeing the blonde in the dress she had bought for the wedding. They had been shopping the previous week, and when her girlfriend walked out of the dressing room, Bea had felt the heat cursing through her body. She knew that today was going to be a struggle, but what was new. Every day was a struggle when Allie was near, and as hard as she tried, she couldn't control the way her body reacted to being near the blonde.

As she wandered down the corridor towards Boomers room, her thoughts drifted to a certain question she would be asking her girlfriend in a few days' time. She had managed to get everything that she needed finished off while Allie had been at the studio the other day, and had booked them into a cabin for a couple of nights afterwards. She would have liked to have taken the blonde away somewhere but they had the festival in a couple of weeks, and with Franky being on honeymoon it would leave their crew short at the station. Under any other circumstances she would have requested cover, but with everything that had happened recently she had taken quite a bit of time off, and didn't want to push her luck.

Plus Allie was really busy at the minute. When she had come home from the studio the other day she had filled Bea in on why Isla had called her in. After the radio interview with the band, the record label had been screening calls from artists wanting to work with her. One particular artist was extremely keen to write with her, and had asked if there was any chance that she could travel to Perth to meet with him. It was a great opportunity, and it would only be for a few days, but Allie was apprehensive. She hadn't been back there since she left when she was eighteen, and the thought of being in the same city as her father made her uneasy. She had asked Isla if she could give her some time to think about it, and wanted to speak to her counsellor as well as her girlfriend. She had made good progress again in this week's session, and the last thing she wanted to do was take a huge step backwards. Bea had offered to go with her if she decided to travel. She wanted to be strong, to be able to deal with her hatred towards the man that was supposed to take care of her. But it was still a little raw right now, and she knew that having Bea by her side would give her the strength that she needed to get through it. Assuming that she chose to go in the first place.

Arriving at Boomer's room, Bea pushed all thoughts of the proposal and possible trip to Perth to the back of her mind and focused on the task at hand. Calming Franky down. She was about to knock when the door opened and a frustrated Boomer practically dragged her through it. "I've tried to calm her down, but she won't drink the shots so I'm out of ideas" she said, indicating to the bottle of scotch on the table in the corner of the room. "I'm going for a shower…good luck" she added, smiling at the redhead before heading into the bathroom and out of the way.

She loved Franky like a sister, but she couldn't deal with situations like this. Some people, people like Bea and Liz, they were really good. But no matter how hard she tried, Boomer always seemed to put her foot in it or make the situation twice as bad. Not wanting to be the one to cause Franky to have a full on meltdown, she had decided to take a step back and let the professionals handle it. It didn't make any sense to her anyway. Bridget had said yes, and it was so obvious that they loved each other, so what was there to worry about.

Both Franky and Bea was almost ready when the redhead's mobile rang. Grabbing it from the table, she answered it after seeing Jack's name flash up on the screen. She thought it was strange that he was calling her, knowing that they were both in the same hotel, but figured that it must be important. Stepping into the bathroom, she listened as he informed her that Jake Stewart had been arrested on suspicion of supplying drugs to the inmates. They had spent several hours interviewing him the previous day, and once they had informed him of the charges he was facing he had decided to take the plea bargain offered, and had come clean about everything.

Jack wanted to make sure that Harry wouldn't worm his was out of this, so had convinced Jake to return to work and wear a wire. They needed concrete evidence that there was a Link between him and Harry, and if Stewart could draw Harry into a conversation about Bea and Allie, or at least the attack on the blonde, then their case would be watertight. After telling her he would keep her informed, and that he would see her soon at the wedding, he hung up and Bea returned to find a very pale Franky Doyle, and an amused Boomer. An hour later, and they were ready to head downstairs. Franky had been pacing the room for the last ten minutes, causing Bea to threaten to sedate her. She was just about to follow up on her threat when there was a knock on the door, letting them know that it was time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N:_ _Apologies for the delay in posting, I've spent the last 4 days either on a motorway or in an ice rink so haven't had the chance to write. Hopefully things will be back on track now._

 _Thanks for sticking with this, and for all the fantastic comments and feedback._ _J_


	86. Chapter 86

Franky's heart was beating so loud that she was sure that everyone in the room could hear it. And the temperature in the room had increased rapidly in the past few minutes. She was sweating, her hands were shaking, and she felt like she was about to pass out. She had never felt nerves like it, and doubted that she would again. She just hoped that she could make it through the day without disappointing Gidge or her family. Before she met Bridget the thought of getting married had never crossed her mind, and she could honestly say that it was the last thing that she wanted. A long term relationship was also something that she had dismissed as well. Everyone left her eventually, so why set yourself up for a fall. If she left first then in wouldn't hurt, so with that in mind she had never allowed herself to get close to anyone other than a select few friends.

But then she met the feisty Dr Westfall, and all the rules she had put in place to protect herself went out of the window. For the first time in her life she allowed herself to feel, to love, and she felt so blessed that Bridget loved her back. She knew that she was punching above her weight, and in early stages of their relationship woke up most mornings wondering if that would be the day that the older blonde realised that she could do so much better. She never let her insecurities show though, yet despite her best efforts to hide them, Gidge had seen right through her, telling her every day how special she was, and how much she loved her. And after a while she had stopped questioning, stopped doubting, and finally allowed herself to be loved.

Deep down she knew that she was a good person, it had just taken Bridget to make her see that, and she was so thankful that she was in her life. Her fiancé deserved the world, which is why she was so nervous right now. Franky knew that the older woman had cut back on inviting all of her family, not wanting her to feel out of place, but she would never admit it. She loved her for that, and the last thing she wanted to do was screw up her special day.

Sensing her friend's impending meltdown, Bea reached out and took Franky's hand, squeezing it gently before leaning in closer. "Take a couple of deep breaths and try to relax. Everything will be fine so just try to enjoy it"

"I think I'm going to throw up"

"No you're not, just think about everything that you love about Bridget. That should take your mind off of everything else" Bea replied, giving Franky's hand one last squeeze before she pulled away.

Closing her eyes, Franky took a deep breath as she tried to focus on her fiancé. She didn't say it very often, but she was crazily in love with her, and couldn't wait to be her wife. She had come so far in the past couple of years, and knew that it was all down to the stunning blonde that loved her back, without boundaries. Opening her eyes, she smiled at Bea, letting her friend know that she was ok, and not about to pass out on her. A few seconds later the music started and the door at the opposite end of the room opened. Turning her head, Franky felt all the air leave her lungs. Bridget looked beautiful, and she couldn't believe she was about to become her wife.

A short while later and Franky was a married woman. She still couldn't believe that she had found someone who was willing to stay by her side, and not run away when things got a little rough. She was so used to being left by people who claimed to care about her, that she never actually thought she would be here. Even after she had proposed, and Bridget accepted, part of her was waiting for something to go wrong, for the rug to be pulled from under her. But it hadn't, and everything had been perfect. She had remembered her vows, and when Bridget had said hers out loud, Franky thought that her heart was going to burst with love for her.

The wedding had been a relatively small event, neither of them wanting anything particularly extravagant. Bridget's parents were there for the ceremony, along with Jack and his wife, and the rest of the guests were their friends. Bridget came from a large family, but decided to only invite her close family to the wedding itself, not wanting Franky to feel bad about having no one from her side there. The tattooed brunette had said that it didn't bother her, but she had insisted, wanting to make sure the day was perfect for both of them.

Despite having no blood relatives there, Franky knew that she was surrounded by her family. As she glanced around the room, she spotted Liz and Maxine deep in conversation at one of the tables. And Boomer was busting out some rather unusual dance moves, being cheered on rather loudly by Debbie and Shayne. She loved Booms like a sister, and while some found her to be a little intimidating, she had the biggest heart, and would do anything for Franky. For any of her friends.

Continuing to scan the room, her gaze locked on Bea. She was on the dancefloor, Allie's arms draped around her neck as they moved to the music, both of them completely lost in each other. She was so happy for her friend. The redhead had been through so much shit in her life, and she just hoped that the recent events with Harry wouldn't stop her from going ahead with her own proposal. She made a mental note to speak to Bea about what her plans were for a certain ring once she got back from her honeymoon.

Feeling like she was being watched, Franky turned her head, her eyes locking with Bridget's as she made her way across the room. She looked stunning, and Franky couldn't believe how lucky she was to be able to call such a beautiful woman her wife. Slipping her arms around the older woman's waist, she leaned forward, kissing her softly. "I love you"

"I love you too Mrs Westfall-Doyle" Bridget replied as she took Franky's hand and led her over to the dancefloor.

It was just after eleven when Bridget lifted her head from the brunette's shoulder, their eyes locking in an intense gaze. They had been dancing for a while, and as fun as the day had been, she really wanted some alone time with Franky. It hadn't quite sunk in yet, and it took her brain a few seconds to register that the incredible woman in her arms was now her wife.

She had been apprehensive when Franky first approached her that day in the hospital, and having heard the rumours flying around about the tattooed brunette, didn't want to become just another notch on the bedpost. She had been there and done that during her university days, and the thought of being the source of the hospital gossip really didn't appeal to her in any way. But Franky had been persistent, she would give her that. And every time they spoke, she found herself drawn to the younger woman more and more.

And when Franky had kissed her that night in the hospital car park, she felt all her resistance slip away. She had been attracted to the tattooed brunette from the start, but thought that it was all a game to her, a challenge to see how quickly she could get the new doctor into bed. But that hadn't been the case, and despite the numerous knockbacks, Franky kept coming back for more. She was apprehensive about going to dinner the following day, and as she crossed the road and headed into the restaurant, had wondered if it was all a set up. But the way the younger woman's eyes lit up when she walked in told her everything that she needed to know. This was so much more than a game to the beautiful firefighter, and for the first time since they met, Bridget allowed herself to get lost in that cheeky smile and those dimples.

Bridget had been incredibly nervous all week leading up to the wedding, and had worked herself up into such a state the other afternoon that she had ended up calling Bea for advice. The redhead knew Franky better than anyone, and she just hoped that she could reassure her somehow.

Bea had been surprised when Bridget called her a few days ago and asked if she could go over for a while. She had all kinds of scenario's running around in her head by the time she arrived at the blonde's house. The one thing that worried her the most was her changing her mind, or getting cold feet. Franky would be devastated if she lost her, and that was the last thing that Bea wanted.

Bridget had been quiet at first, but it was obvious that something was bothering her. They had been sitting on the sofa making small talk for a while, when Bea decided to tackle the elephant in the room head on. "As much as I'm enjoying having a little catch up, we both know this isn't the real reason you called me. What's going on Bridget?"

"I'm not sure that I can go through with the wedding. I love Franky, and the last thing I want to do is hurt her, but what if we're making a huge mistake?"

"Only you will know how you truly feel, and if it's what you really want. But Franky adores you, and she would do whatever it takes to make you happy. If you're having doubts then you need to tell her, she deserves the truth, even if it will hurt her" the redhead said, hoping that it was just a case of pre-wedding jitters. Franky would be heartbroken if Bridget left her, it would destroy her, and she didn't want that for her friend.

"I'm not having doubts, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me…but I'm scared Bea. She's so full of life, so beautiful. What if I can't be what she needs, what she wants?" Bridget said, wiping the tears from her eyes as she spoke.

Placing her hand on the older blonde's arm, Bea looked into her eyes, seeing the insecurity in them. She had never seen this side of Bridget before, the doctor always seemed so confident and comfortable in her own skin. "You're exactly what she needs. I've known Franky a long time, and I can honestly say that I've never seen her as happy as she is with you. She's head over heels in love, and the only thing she wants is to marry you" the redhead replied, surprised when Bridget hugged her.

"I'm sorry for being such an idiot. I've never felt this way about anyone before, and it scares me. I'm rambling, I know, and that probably makes no sense…"

"It makes perfect sense. When I realised what my feelings for Allie actually meant it terrified me. It still does sometimes. But when I thought that I'd lost her it made me realise that no matter how scary life was, without her it meant nothing. There are no guarantees in life, and so many things are out of our control. But if you love Franky like I think you do, then hold on and don't let go"

"You're right. The thought of life without Franky in it doesn't even bear thinking about. I'm sorry for disturbing your afternoon with my crazy, but thank you"

"Just don't hurt her ok"

"I won't, I promise" Bridget replied, hugging the redhead again. She felt a lot more relaxed now she had talked everything through with Bea. She loved Franky more than anything, and wanted to share the rest of her life with her.

Dragging herself from her thoughts, she took her wife's hand in hers and led her around the room, thanking all of their guests for being there to share their special day. Half an hour later they made it up to their suite. Closing the door, Bridget pulled the younger woman in close, crashing their lips together as she guided her across the room and towards the bed. It was the happiest day of her life, and she intended to spend the rest of the night showing her wife just how much she loved her.

Bea was on duty a couple of days later when Jack called, wanting to speak to both her and Allie. She couldn't leave the station so told him to head over before calling her girlfriend and asking her if she could call in for a while. Half an hour they were all sitting around the small meeting table in Bea's office. Harry had been so confident in his ability to screw Bea's life up, that he had walked straight into the trap the police had set. They were hoping that he would make reference to either the attack on Allie, or the threats to her, Bea and Debbie, but he had gone one better. He was so sure of himself that he had bragged to Stewart about the attack on Allie. They had him by the balls, and he had no idea.

Instead of quitting when he thought that he was ahead, he went and made it worse for himself, asking Stewart make a payment to a contact of his in the next couple of days. He was an ex-inmate who had been released a few months ago following a seven year stretch for drugs. Harry had spoken to him and he was coming to visit the following day. He was going to finish what Mercado's little friend had failed to do, hotshot Allie. And this time she wouldn't be walking away from it. He was even more determined to destroy Bea's life since he had seen them together in court that day. How dare she rub his nose in it like that, and in front of the prison officers too. He knew that it would get back to some of the inmates, and as soon as he was released from the slot they were on his back, taking the piss about how he turned his ex-wife into a dyke.

On his second night back from segregation he'd gotten himself into a fight, and found himself back there again. Bea wasn't even here and she was still fucking with his head. He hated her, really hated her, and he didn't give a fuck if she was screwing some cheap slut. What pissed him off was that she was out there living her life, while he was stuck in here rotting away. If she had have done what she was told in the first place then he wouldn't have had to punish her, and wouldn't be locked up in this shithole. After getting released from the slot for the second time in a matter of days, he decided to use his time wisely, and come up with a plan that couldn't fail.

Jack informed them that his colleagues were currently at the prison interviewing Harry about the threats he had made against Bea, Allie and Debbie, along with his involvement in the attack on Allie that night. They already had the statements from Jake Stewart, Karen Proctor and Tina Mercado, but with his little confession caught on tape, he was looking at a very lengthy charge. It was nothing more than he deserved, and the detective was determined to make the charges stick. He was hoping to have a bit more information for them in a day or two, and promised to keep them informed should the situation change at all.

Harry was panicking, this wasn't the way that this was supposed to go. He knew that it would take time for his appeal to go through, but once he got out of here he was determined to make Bea suffer. And if he could have a little fun with her in the meantime then that was a bonus. But the bitch had gone and thrown another spanner in the works, and now he was facing additional charges. If he was found guilty he knew that he could say goodbye to his appeal, along with another ten years of his life, on top of what he still had to serve.

He had been sitting there for hours going over and over everything that had happened over the past few months, and was convinced that they didn't have any real solid evidence against him. That was until they played the tape, and he felt his blood run cold. The last thing that he had expected was to hear himself confessing everything to Jake Stewart, then going on to outline his future plans for Bea's little whore. He couldn't believe that Stewart had sold him out like this, especially after everything that had happened. He had helped the prison officer out of many a sticky situation over the years he had been at Walford, and expected a little loyalty at least. He didn't care if it took all of his savings, he would fight these charges, and when he was released, he would deal with Stewart, and make Bea pay for what she had done, her and her little slut. One way or another.

Everything had been quiet on the Harry front for a couple of days, until Jack had called around earlier that afternoon to inform them that he had been charged with threatening behaviour and conspiracy to comment murder. He was looking at a minimum of 10 years on top of what he was already serving, but they were hoping that it would be longer. The trial was set in six weeks, and Jack promised that he and his team would do everything they could to make sure that he was locked away for as long as possible. After updating them as much as he could, he headed back to the station to see if there had been any new developments, hoping they could wrap this up as quickly as possible.

He liked Bea, and after reading through her file was surprised that she was so well put together. Some of the things that she had been subjected to were horrific, yet you wouldn't know that she had suffered so badly from talking to her. He suspected that Allie had a lot to do with that. The blonde clearly adored Bea, and they complimented each other perfectly. His sister was extremely fond of them as well, and he knew how close the redhead was to Franky. He had been a little unsure the first time he met the tattooed brunette, but after spending a couple of hours with her, could see why Bridge was drawn to her. That didn't stop him from worrying though, she was his little sister, and he would always be protective of her, especially considering how badly her last serious relationship had ended.

They had been together for just over two years, and Bridget would have done anything for her. It was just a pity that Erin didn't feel the same. She hid it well of course, played an excellent part throughout the duration of their relationship. Until the day his sister came home early and caught her in bed with her best friend. She had given her everything, put a roof over her head when she needed one, and had been working extra shifts at the hospital so she could support them both. Erin was an artist, and when they first met, she had a regular slot at one of the local galleries. But three months after they got together, her contract ended and despite selling the odd painting, never had any money. Jack had disliked her from the start. He thought that she was taking advantage of Bridget's good nature, and had raised his concerns with his sister, resulting in them not speaking for several months.

As it turned out he was right to be concerned. Bridget was working all hours to support them both, while Erin lounged around the house all day. After the deal with the gallery ended, she refused to get a regular job, claiming that it would interfere with her creative flow. Bridget didn't know it at the time, but the gallery owner had terminated her contract when he caught her screwing his wife in the exhibition space one night. As the months went on, she started to drink more and more, and could get quite nasty when she was drunk. One night after a party she had accused Bridget of flirting with a male colleague. They were discussing a patient that they had both been treating, but as soon as they got back home Erin turned on the blonde, pinning her to the wall by her throat.

She had apologised profusely the following day, cried and begged for forgiveness, and had even gone so far as to get a job. It was only a few hours a week, but it was better than nothing. Things calmed down a little after that and despite the job being short lived, Erin had been on her best behaviour, or so his sister had thought. She had been feeling off for a few days, but put it down to being tired. She had been pulling double shifts for several weeks now, and suspected that it was starting to catch up with her. But after a dizzy spell at the hospital, her colleague had demanded that she went home and got some rest.

Pulling up outside the house, she was surprised to see her best Friend Leah's car on the drive. They had spoken the previous day, and she knew that Bridget was working. Getting out of the car, she grabbed her bag and headed into the house. Dropping her keys down on the counter, she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before wandering through into the lounge, finding several items of clothing discarded on the floor. Hearing a noise, she headed down the hallway to check it out. Opening the bedroom door, she found Erin and Leah having sex on their bed.

Her friend had apologised, jumped up and grabbed her clothes before running out of the room, leaving Bridget alone with her soon to be ex-girlfriend. She had literally been caught with her pants down and she didn't even have the decency to apologies. If anything she was more annoyed with Bridget for coming home early and disturbing her afternoon. They broke up after that, and his sister didn't leave the house for weeks, other than to go to work. And even that was difficult. The woman she had called her best friend for over twenty years worked there too, and a couple of weeks after she caught her and Erin together, she watched on as her ex-girlfriend picked her ex-best friend up from work before driving off together. It turned out that it had been going on for months, and she felt humiliated. She tried to ride it out, hoping that it would get easier. But the more she saw them together the more pathetic she felt.

Twelve months later a job opportunity came up at the royal hospital and after several interviews she got it. It would be a step up from her previous post, and would give her the much needed distance. Three months later she was leaving the hospital when she found Leah waiting by her car. She had split up with Erin after finding out she was sleeping with someone else behind her back. She apologised several times, and told Bridget how much she missed their friendship, but too much had happened, and she just couldn't find it in her heart to forgive her. That was the last time they spoke, and although she missed her sometimes, knew that they could never get the friendship back.

Bridget had dated a couple of people after that, but it never came to anything. And then she met Franky, and everything changed. The tattooed brunette was nothing like Erin, but it didn't stop Jack from worrying. His sister had become really withdrawn after her last break up, and it concerned him how besotted she seemed with the dark haired firefighter. He couldn't help it, and would always be protective towards Bridge, but after a few months it was obvious that Franky was in just as deep. And now they were married, and his sister was happier than she had ever seen her.

Jack had been gone a while, and after sitting down on the sofa, Allie smiled when she felt her girlfriend cuddle up against her. It had been a tough day, and despite the good news about Harry's additional sentence, it still wasn't a done deal. She could see that the whole thing was taking its toll on the redhead, and she just wished that there was some way that she could make it all stop. "You ok?" she asked, running her fingers through the older woman's soft curls

"Yeah, it's just…"

"What? You can talk to me Bea, we're in this together"

"I know, and thank you for sticking around, despite all this crap. I'm sorry that you're having to go through all of this, you don't deserve any of it and it's all my fault"

"Hey, none of this is your fault, so stop right there. Sure, I wish that he would hurry up and die, but that's because I hate how much this is hurting you. But the only one to blame for all of this is that sick, twisted fucker. If there's any justice he will be locked away for the rest of his miserable life, and it'll be nothing that he doesn't deserve. Whatever happens I'll be right here beside you, and we will get through this…together"

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm so glad that you're here with me. How did I get so lucky?" Bea asked, brushing the back of her hand over Allie's cheek.

"I'm the lucky one. You've given me something that I never thought I would have…a family, and a home. I never knew that it was possible to love someone the way that I love you" Allie replied, her gaze dropping to Bea's lips before she leaned forward, kissing her softly

Half an hour later they heard a car pulling up outside, Debbie walking through the door a few minutes later and sitting down beside Allie. Turning to face the blonde, she threw her arms around her and reached out towards her mum, Bea mirroring her actions. Allie was completely pinned in, her girlfriend one side, and daughter the other, and she couldn't be happier. "What's this, an Allie sandwich?" she joked

"Yeah, and you love it" the young brunette threw back

"I do" Allie replied, slipping an arm around each of the two Smith women and squeezing them tight. Despite all the crap with Harry hanging over them, she couldn't remember a time when she had felt this happy or content.

Today was the day that Bea would be laying it all on the line, and taking a huge leap of faith. It didn't matter how many times Debbie told her that she was worrying for nothing, she couldn't shake the nerves. She knew that Allie loved her, it was obvious in everything she said or did, but marriage was a big commitment and she was still so young. Bea knew that she came with a lot of baggage, and she wasn't the easiest person to read. Yet despite all of her faults Allie had remained by her side, never wavering once. She was the most loving, caring, beautiful person she had ever met, and Bea couldn't help but feel like the blonde was selling herself short by being with her.

Allie would disagree of course, and if the younger woman knew what was running through her head right now she would take her in her arms and tell her how special she was, and how much she loved her. The blonde coming into her life when she did was a blessing, and despite her initial fears, sharing her life with Allie was the best thing in the world. She just hoped that she wasn't about to ruin it all by moving too fast. Deciding that she needed to get a move on, she jumped in the shower and tried to come up with an excuse as to why she needed to leave the house for a few hours.

Half an hour later, after making a quick call to Will Jackson, she headed downstairs to make a start on lunch. Walking into the kitchen, she stopped for a minute to take in the scene before her. Debbie and Allie were moving around the kitchen in perfect harmony as they put the finishing touches to the food they had prepared. She loved watching the interaction between Allie and her daughter, their daughter, and was so happy that they got on so well. Waiting until they had placed the food on the table, she walked over to them and pulled them into a hug.

"What was that for?" Allie asked as the redhead pulled back and took a seat.

"No reason, just happy to have my two favourite people in the same room" Bea replied, laughing when her daughter stared making gagging noises.

Debbie had been acting strange all afternoon, and had been checking the time a lot over the past hour. Allie knew that she was up to something, but the young brunette was giving nothing away. It was just after seven when she suggested that they head out for a while, although she wouldn't tell her where they were going. Allie had a feeling that it was something to do with Bea, her girlfriend had been called into work for an emergency meeting just after lunch, although she wasn't sure that was where she had actually gone. The redhead had been on edge all morning, and there was definitely something going on. It was making her feel a little uneasy, and she just hoped that Bea wasn't planning on doing something stupid. They hadn't heard from Harry in a few days, but that didn't mean that he had given up. She wasn't stupid, and knew that he wouldn't just lie back and accept the additional charges. But Bea had promised her that she wouldn't shut her out again, and all she could do was wait, and hope that she kept that promise.

Debbie insisted on driving, and it wasn't until they pulled onto the coastal road that Allie had any kind of inkling as to where they might be headed. They pulled up at the beach just after seven thirty, and the young brunette asked her to wait in the car for a few minutes while she made a quick phone call. Allie was wracking her brains trying to figure out what the hell was going on, but she came up blank. Ten minutes later Debbie came back and let her out of the car before leading her down onto the sand.

She was expecting to find Bea there waiting for her, but other than a couple of dog walkers in the distance, the beach was empty. "Ok what's going on? I know that you're up to something so you may as well come clean now and save us both some time" she said, getting frustrated at being kept in the dark.

"There's a box over there, why don't you open it"

"I don't want to open a box, I want to know what the hell is going on"

"Just open the damn box ok. Jeez, I thought mum was stubborn…" Debbie threw back pushing Allie forward.

Stumbling slightly, Allie approached the small box that had been placed on a wooden stand. Coming to a stop in front of it, she picked it up before looking around the beach to see if anyone else was around. Finding no one, she turned to face Debbie again, the young brunette smiling at her before walking away. Hoping that the contents of the box would provide her with some answers, she opened it slowly, taking a card out and seeing a small sketch of herself on one side. Only part of her face was visible but the detail was around her eyes. Turning the card over, she recognised her girlfriend's hand writing as she read the two words. **_'Your eyes'_**

As she went to close the box she saw some instructions on the inside. **_'The lights will lead you to the other boxes, there are ten in total. B xx'_**

Allie was a little confused as she hadn't seen any lights, but as she scanned the beach looking for clues, the area to her right lit up, a string of white lights leading her over towards the large rocks up ahead. Following the trail, she came across the second box. Opening it up, she took out the card, this one containing a sketch of her mouth, and two words written on the back again. **'** ** _Your smile'_**

Following the trail of lights, she found a third box, this one contained a drawing of her and Bea cuddled up together in bed, the note on the back reading **'** ** _The way you hold me when we sleep_** **'**.

Continuing across the sand, she spotted a series of boxes, each one containing a small sketch as well as a note. Taking a moment, she stopped to read through each one again. In addition to the first three, she now had **_'Your strength'_** _,_ _ **'Your beautiful heart'**_ _,_ **'** ** _The way you love me'_** _,_ _ **'The little noises you make as you're waking up'**_ _,_ _ **'How you always put others first, especially me and Deb'**_ _and_ _ **'Your laugh'**_ _._

Walking over to the last box she picked it up, taking out the final note, seeing a sketch of Bea, Debbie and herself staring back at her. Tuning it over, she read the note on the back, trying unsuccessfully to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. **'** ** _The way you are with our daughter'_** _._

Seeing a second card in this box she took it out, finding another note. **'** ** _There was only meant to be ten, but I got carried away. Just one more to go, I promise. B xx'_**

Walking a little bit further, Allie spotted a slightly larger box by the side of one of the rocks. Picking it up, she studied the sketch of her and Bea before turning it over and reading the final message. **'** ** _These are just a few of the things that I love about you. I could write down every little detail but the beach isn't big enough, and we'd be here for an eternity xx'._**

Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye, Allie lifted her head, watching on as Bea stepped out from behind the rock, a single red rose in her hand. Their eyes locked as the older woman came closer, stopping when she was standing directly in front of her. Handing the rose over, Bea ran her thumb over her girlfriend's jaw softly, taking in the confused look on her face

"What's going on Bea?" Allie asked. It wasn't their anniversary, so she couldn't understand what all this was for, not that she was complaining.

Taking a deep breath in a bid to try and calm her nerves, Bea took the younger woman's hand in hers, her eyes never leaving Allie's as she spoke. "I've loved you from the second I laid eyes on you that night at the warehouse. Of course my naïve brain had no idea what it was at the time, other than my heart rate increased and I felt a tingling sensation sweeping through my body. And I know that it took me longer than it should have to figure out why I found myself wanting to kiss you the more time we spent together. I'm sorry that I didn't realise sooner how special you are, and I'm so grateful that you allowed me the time that I needed to make sense of it all. I was at a point in my life where I honestly didn't see myself being with anyone again, and I was sacred to open up to you, afraid that I would get hurt again. But the more time I spent with you, the more I realised that not being with you hurt more. And when I thought that I'd lost you I didn't know how I was going to get up every morning and make it through the day. It was the worst few weeks of my life, and I never want to be without you again. I'm not saying that it will be easy, and I can't promise that my insecurities won't still get the better of me at times. I'm working on that, and hopefully at some point in the near future I will be able to put it all behind me. But I can promise to love you with all my heart, and to never keep anything from you ever again…unless it's a good surprise that is"

Taking a moment to catch her breath and steady her nerves, Bea smiled shyly at her girlfriend before continuing. "I'm rambling, I'm sorry…and there is a point to all of this. I had this big speech prepared in my head, there were so many things that I wanted to say to you. But when I really thought about it, I realised that it all came down to a few words. What I'm trying to say, although not very well right now, is that I love you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me since the day Debbie was born. I fall deeper and deeper in love with you every day, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" she said, brushing the tears from the blonde's cheek before dropping to one knee.

Taking the ring from her back pocket, Bea held it out, watching briefly as her girlfriend's eyes sparkled in the moonlight. "You're the love of my life Allie Novak…will you marry me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N:_ _I know, I'm an arsehole for stopping the chapter there…but it was getting a little bit long. And I'm sure that there's absolutely no doubt about what Allie's answer will be. I won't keep you waiting too long…_ _J_


	87. Chapter 87

_Taking the ring from her back pocket, Bea held it out, watching briefly as her girlfriend's eyes sparkled in the moonlight. "You're the love of my life Allie Novak…will you marry me?"_

Despite finding the ring, Allie never actually thought that Bea would go through with it, especially after everything that had happened recently. She knew that Bea loved her, but always felt like she was punching above her weight with the older woman. She was everything to Allie, both Bea and Debbie were her whole world, and she was so happy that they were both on the same page. Realising that she hadn't given the redhead an answer, she pulled her to her feet, wanting to look into those beautiful brown eyes as she spoke. "I have no idea what I did to deserve someone as wonderful as you, but every morning I thank my lucky stars that you chose me. I love waking up because it means I get to see your beautiful face…and hear those raspy tones that drive me crazy. I never want to be without you either, and I would have waited for an eternity if it meant that I could hold you in my arms again"

Pausing briefly to catch her breath, she smiled at Bea before continuing. "Now I'm the one that's rambling…" she said, giggling as a bright smile spread over the older woman's face. "You're my whole world Bea Smith, both you and Debbie, and it would be my absolute honour to marry you"

"Is that a yes?" Bea asked nervously. She was pretty sure that Allie had accepted, but wanted to be certain

"Yes…" the blonde replied, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on her nose. "Yes…" she said again before kissing the redhead on the cheek. "Yes…" Allie said for a third time before capturing Bea's lips in a kiss that left no room for doubt.

Pulling back after a few minutes, Bea took the younger woman's left hand, slipping the ring on her finger before cupping her face. "Thank you for making me the happiest woman in the world"

Holding her hand up, Allie studied the ring. It was more beautiful than she remembered, not that she would ever admit to finding it. Bea would be so upset if she knew that it hadn't come as a total surprise, although Allie definitely hadn't thought that this would be the reason that Debbie brought her to the beach that evening. "It's beautiful" she said, smiling as the moonlight reflected off the diamond.

"You're beautiful…" Bea replied instantly, brushing Allie's soft blonde locks from her face before kissing her slowly.

"I need to get you a ring" Allie said as they broke apart

"You don't have to get me anything. I'm yours, and only yours"

"I know, but I want to…and I want everyone else to know that you're mine" the blonde replied, brushing her thumb over Bea's cheek before pulling her in and holding her tight.

Taking Allie's hand, Bea led her around to the other side of the rock and over to the blanket that she had laid out. While she was busy with the blonde Debbie had set up the ice bucket, champagne and strawberries. She had been a godsend over the past couple of days, and Bea knew that she wouldn't have been able to pull all this off without her daughter's help. Stopping when she felt a slight tug on her arm, she turned to face the blonde, who had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I can't believe you did all this. No one has ever gone to so much effort just for me"

"I'd do anything for you Allie, I hope you know that" Bea replied, kissing her briefly before leading her over to the blanket.

Once they were both settled, Bea popped the cork on the champagne, pouring them both a glass before handing one over to Allie. "I love you" she said, smiling at the look the blonde was giving her

"I love you too…fiancé" Allie replied before leaning forward and kissing the older woman. Running her fingers through Bea's soft curls, she deepened the kiss, wanting to show the redhead how happy she was right now.

Once they had drunk the champagne and eaten the strawberries Allie moved so she was sitting behind the older woman, pulling her in closer so her back was resting against her chest. Wrapping her left arm around Bea, she held her phone out and took a couple of photos of them, making sure her ring was on display. She was so happy that she thought her heart was about to burst with love for the woman in her arms. Turning slightly, she kissed Bea slowly, snapping a few more pictures before things started to get a little heated, and she forgot all about her phone.

Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, Bea pulled back slightly, before taking it out and finding a message from Debbie asking her not to keep her in suspense for too much longer. Opening up her camera, she took a photo of the two of them, making sure the ring on Allie's left hand was visible before sending it through to her daughter and thanking her for all her help. She would call her in the morning and thank her properly, but right now she just wanted to be with Allie and enjoy the moment.

Laying down on the blanket, Bea pulled the blonde down so her head was resting on her chest. She loved being here like this, just the two of them and the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. It was so relaxing, so peaceful, and she wished that there was some way that she could capture this moment and carry it with her wherever she went.

"What's on your mind?" she asked, sensing that the blonde was miles away

"You…all this. It must have taken you hours to do all those drawings, and where did you find those cute little boxes, they're adorable"

"I made them"

"You made them? Wow, I'm impressed. I knew that you were good with your hands but…" Allie threw back playfully, winking at the older woman

"Just good…I'm offended"

"Maybe you should remind me just how skilled you are"

"Maybe I should" Bea replied

"Take me home baby"

"Not yet, I've got plans for you first"

"Please Bea, I need to feel you"

"Patience beautiful girl" Bea replied, taking the blonde's hand and pulling her to her feet. Packing the basket and grabbing the blanket, she took Allie's hand in hers again and led her towards the car. As they walked across the sand, she was happy to see that Debbie had collected everything up and taken it home. She wasn't sure if Allie would want to keep the boxes or not, but wanted to give her the option. If not she was sure that she could find a use for them, even if it was just to store nails and screws in the garage.

"Where did everything go?" Allie asked suddenly noticing that the lights, and everything else was now gone, and the beach was a lot darker than when they had arrived.

"Debbie, she stayed around so we wouldn't have to tidy everything away"

"Is she still here, I'd like to see her"

Putting the basket down, Bea called her daughter, who had just left with Shayne. Asking her if she would mind sticking around for a few more minutes, she hung up before grabbing the basket again and Allie's hand, and headed towards the car park. After putting their things in the boot of the car, they gravitated towards one another, not wanting to be apart for a second. A couple of minutes later Shayne's car pulled back into the car park and Debbie jumped out, running straight over to them and throwing her arms around the pair.

"Congratulations" Debbie said, squeezing them both tight. It was good to see her mum look so happy and relaxed. She had been stressing out all day, and no matter how many times she had old the redhead that she had nothing to worry about, it just wouldn't sink in. There was no way that Allie would ever turn her down, and she would have bet everything that she owned that everything would work out the way her mum wanted it to.

Stepping back, Bea headed over to talk to Shayne, wanting to thank him for helping out with everything. She knew that Allie wanted to thank Deb, and decided to give them a few minutes alone together.

Turning slightly, Allie threw her arms around the young brunette and held her tight. "Thank you, and I'm sorry I got so grumpy about being kept in the dark earlier"

"You put up with me when I'm hungry so it's fine. Come on then, let me see the ring" Debbie replied, squealing in excitement when Allie held out her left hand. "Thank you for making her so happy, she deserves it after everything"

"She deserves the whole world, and so much more. And I promise you that I will never do anything to hurt her. She makes me happy too, both of you do. And I want to thank you for letting me be a part of your family. It means more to me than you will ever know"

"For years it was always just me and mum, even when the dickhead was around. She gave me everything that I ever needed and so much more. But I knew how much she was hurting, and I hated that I couldn't do anything to help her. Even after he got sent down there was a sadness in her eyes. And then you came along and changed all that. You make our family complete, the three of us together is the best thing in the world. So thank you for taking me on as well. I love you mama"

"I love you too kiddo" Allie replied, wiping the tears from her eyes before ruffling her daughter's hair.

Debbie wasn't faring much better. She was so happy for them both, and couldn't wait for the wedding. She had her own little surprise planned, but it would take some looking into as she wasn't exactly sure how to go about it. But she had some time to figure it all out, and then they really would be a proper family. After hugging both her mum and mama one more time, she jumped back in Shayne's car and took off, leaving them to enjoy the rest of their evening.

Bea had booked them into a cabin about a twenty minute drive away. It was only small, but they would have everything they needed for a couple of nights, not that she needed anything except Allie. Other than when Debbie was born, she couldn't remember a day when she felt as happy as she did right now, and hoped that she would always feel this way

Unlocking the door, she stepped aside to let her fiancé enter. She still couldn't believe that she had found the courage to go through with the proposal, or that Allie had accepted. It wasn't that she doubted the blonde's feelings for her, she just doubted herself. She wasn't sure if she would ever believe that she was good enough for the blonde, but she knew that she had to try. Allie had never given her any reason to question their relationship, and she was determined to work through her insecurities, and be the best version of herself that she could be. Allie deserved the world, and more, and she would do anything to see her smile the way she was doing right now.

Stepping through the door she closed it behind her, feeling Allie press herself up against her back as her hands slipped under her shirt. Leaning back into the blonde, Bea couldn't stop the low moan from escaping her mouth as she felt Allie's lips on her neck. It was her weakness, but the younger woman knew that. She knew Bea's body better than she knew it herself, and every time she touched her, the redhead could feel it down to her soul. Tuning around in the blonde's arms, she ran her fingers through her soft locks before capturing her lips in a kiss that left very little to the imagination.

"I want to make love to you all night long" Allie said seductively, after their lips parted

"Your wish is my command" Bea replied, slipped her arms under the younger woman's backside and lifting her up, Allie's legs wrapping around her as she allowed herself to be carried across the room and to the bed.

Allie loved it when Bea picked her up like this, she was so strong and it was such a turn on. But then everything the older woman did turned her into a mass of raging hormones. Crossing the room, Bea sat down on the bed, the younger woman sitting in her lap as she trailed light kisses up her neck and along her jaw. Her hands running up Allie's perfect body, lifting her shirt up as she moved. Breaking the kiss briefly, she tugged the blonde's shirt over her head, dropping it onto the floor as she recaptured her lips. She could never get tired of feeling Allie's lips against her own, and the way she whimpered when Bea bit down on her bottom lip gently sent a lightning bolt straight to her core. Moving her hands around the blonde's back, she unhooked the clasp on her bra, sliding the straps down before discarding it. Pulling back slightly, Bea let her eyes roam over her fiancé's exposed body. Her chest was flushed and her lips swollen from their kisses, and she looked so beautiful

"You're wearing far too many clothes" Allie said, her voice thick with arousal as she gazed into those deep brown eyes that she could get lost in.

"Do something about it then…" Bea replied, moaning as she felt the blonde's hands tugging at the hem of her shirt. Raising her arms, she allowed Allie to remove her shirt, her bra joining it on the floor a few seconds later as she felt the younger woman's hands and lips exploring her exposed chest.

They lay together a while later, both of them tired from their previous activities. Allie had been quiet for some time and Bea was starting to wonder if she had fallen asleep, when she lifted her head, gazing into the redhead's eyes as she spoke. "I never thought that I would be getting married. I never thought that anyone would ever want to be with me…especially after what I've done in the past. I still can't believe that it's real"

"It's real Alliecat, I promise you. You're the kindest, most loving person I have ever met, and anyone would be lucky to have you in their lives…I know I am. The past is exactly that, and we both have things that we wish that we could change. But we can't, and the only thing that matters is the future…our future" Bea said, stroking the back of her hand over the younger woman's cheek gently as she gazed into her bright blue eyes.

"I love you" Allie replied, smiling lovingly at her fiancé.

Hearing her phone beep, Bea reached out and picked it up, finding a couple of messages from Franky. Allie had posted the photo of them at the beach on Facebook, and had tagged Bea in it, so she wasn't surprised to see that Franky had contacted her. Opening them up, she read them, laughing as she imagines the look on her friends face as she wrote the first message, before handing it over to Allie

 ** _'_** ** _Holy fuck Red…you finally found your lady balls then! I'm impressed, didn't know you had so much game…'_**

Laughing at what the tattooed brunette had written, Allie read the next message, wondering if Bridget knew how much she was sharing.

 ** _'_** ** _Seriously Red, I'm happy for you and blondie. And take it from me…post wedding sex is the hottest thing ever! ;) x'_**

"She's such an arsehole" Bea said, taking her phone from Allie and switching it to silent before placing it back down on the bedside table.

"You wouldn't change her for the world"

"You're right, she wouldn't be Franky if she wasn't such a smart ass" the older woman said as she moved closer to Allie. "I'm pretty she's wrong about one thing though…" She added, running her fingers over the blonde's exposed stomach.

"And what might that be?" Allie asked, her stomach muscles twitching under the redhead's light touches.

"About post wedding sex being the hottest thing ever. If my view's anything to go by then I'm pretty sure we can beat that…" Bea replied, rolling over so she was straddling the younger woman. "Is it normal to want you so much…especially after what we just did" she asked, not wanting Allie to thing that she was only after one thing. Even after everything that they had been through together during their relationship, she still got a little nervous when talking about sex.

"There's no right or wrong Bea, every relationship is different. But believe me when I say that I want you all the time"

"You do?"

"I do. You only have to look at me and my panties are soaked. You're so fucking hot baby…you drive me crazy" Allie replied, flipping them over so she was laid on top of the redhead. Taking Bea's hand, she brought it up to her lips, sucking on her fingers before guiding them down her body to where she needed them the most.

They had both put their phones on silent the previous evening, not wanting to be disturbed, so after taking a shower together later that morning neither of them were surprised to find a series of missed calls and messages, along with numerous Facebook notifications. Checking her account, Bea wasn't surprised to see several comments from her friends and colleagues, although most of them were nicer than what Franky and Boomer had written. She knew that it was all in jest, and loved her dysfunctional extended family. But having Allie by her side made everything so much better.

After responding to her Facebook notifications Bea checked her messages, finding one from her gran. And she was not happy about being kept in the dark. Deciding to get it over with, she called her back, hoping that she wouldn't be too mad at her. They chatted for a while, and after being reprimanded for not informing her of her plans, Edith asked to be put on speaker so she could talk to them both at the same time. Her tone changed slightly, and despite setting down a few ground rules about being invited to the wedding, she congratulated them. She made a point of letting them know that she wasn't getting any younger, so they shouldn't wait too long, to make it official. Allie was quick to say that now she had a ring she had no intention of letting Bea go, not that she would have without it.

After speaking to Edith, Allie called her brother back, Regan taking the phone after a few minutes and demanding full details of the proposal. Bea was preparing them a mid-afternoon snack while Allie was on the phone. Stopping to take a minute, she studied the blonde, smiling to herself as she saw how excited the younger woman was getting while reliving the events of the previous evening. She had wanted it to be special, but after everything was set up and she was waiting for Allie to arrive at the beach, she couldn't help but worry that it was all a little bit lame.

Expressing her feelings wasn't something that came easily to her, although she was getting better the longer they were together. She felt completely at ease with Allie, and it wasn't anything that the younger woman had done, it was just another hang up from her time with Harry. The blonde had been so patient with her, and she wanted her to know how much she loved her, and how proud she was to be with her.

Sensing that she was being watched, Allie lifted her head, her eyes locking with the older woman's as she took in the look of pure adoration in those deep brown eyes. Wrapping up the call, she placed her phone down on the table before walking over to the redhead and slipping her arms around her waist. "I love the way you look at me" she said, nuzzling into her fiancé's neck.

"I love looking at you" Bea replied, holding her tight. "My perfect girl" she added, running her fingers through Allie's blonde locks.

They stayed there for a while, both of them revelling in the comfort and love the other offered. Bea was the first to pull away, suggesting that they pack the food into the basket and head down to the beach for a while.

"What's wrong Bea, don't you want to be alone with me anymore?" Allie asked playfully, her eyes roaming all over the older woman's body as she spoke, causing a shiver to run down the redhead's spine.

"I always want to be alone with you. But if we stay here I'm going to drag you back to bed again, and I don't want you to get bored with me. Plus I really want to watch the sunset with you in my arms"

"I could never get bored with you…ever" Allie replied, kissing the redhead slowly before pulling back, taking her hand and leading her to the door. A little bit of fresh air would do them good, plus they had all night to pick up where they left off in the shower earlier on.

They arrived home early evening after spending two perfect days wrapped up in each other. Both of them wanted to spend some time with their daughter before she headed back to university the following day. Bea had asked the young brunette of she wanted to invite Shayne over, but she declined saying that they needed a night away from each other. Bea had sensed that something was wrong the second she laid her eyes on her daughter, but didn't want to push her if she didn't want to talk about it.

After eating dinner, the three of them were cuddled up on the sofa together when the redhead decided to broach the subject of her daughter's sullen mood. "Is everything ok Deb? You know that you can talk to us if there's something bothering you"

"I know, and I'm fine. Just got a lot on my mind"

"Ok, but we're here if you need us" Bea replied, cuddling up against the younger woman and throwing her arm around her shoulder.

Debbie was confused. She had been feeling guilty about not being able to see Shayne as often recently. He hadn't said anything, but it couldn't be easy for him. She had called him a couple of weeks ago while he was out with a couple of his mates and their girlfriends, and although he said that he was ok, she could tell that he felt uncomfortable. It wasn't fair, he should be with someone that was there for him. She had raised her concern the previous evening, and he had taken it the wrong way, assuming that she was breaking up with him. And the look on his face as he walked out of the house had been haunting her ever since.

"It's Shayne. We kind of had a disagreement last night and I don't know what to do. I'm sorry, it's stupid and I don't want to burden you guys with my problems. But I don't want to leave things like this" Debbie said, bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging them as she filled both women in on what had happened.

"Do you want to break up with him?" Allie asked once the young brunette had finished explaining everything.

"No, I really care about him, and he treats me so well. But we're both still young, and I don't want him to miss out on anything because I'm away for two thirds of the year. He's only nineteen, he should be out enjoying himself not stuck at home on the phone to me. I can't help but feel like I'm holding him back" the young brunette said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand in a bid to hide her tears.

"Can I let you into a secret, but you have to promise me that you won't tell Shayne that I told you" Bea said, hoping that she wasn't overstepping

"I promise"

"The day after Allie's birthday we were talking in the kitchen. He told me that he was worried that he would hold you back, that he wasn't good enough for you. I tried to reassure him, but as someone who often feels that way, it's not an easy feeling to shake. I almost lost Allie because I kept things bottled up, and I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did. Talk to him before you leave, tell him what's bothering you. And more importantly, listen to how he feels about all of this. You might be worrying for nothing"

"What if he won't talk to me?"

"Then at least you tried. I know Shayne pretty well, and I bet he's sitting in his flat just as miserable as you are" Allie said, throwing her arm around the young brunette's shoulder and hugging her. She felt for Deb, she really did, and it couldn't be easy with the distance between them. But Shayne adored her, and he would be devastated if they broke up.

"You think so?"

"I'd bet money on it. Why don't you give him a call and see if you can go over and talk" the blonde replied

"But what about our girl's night, I don't want to let you down"

"We'll always be here, and we can do it another night. I hate seeing you like this Deb" Bea replied, reaching over and grabbing her daughters phone before handing it to her. As she picked it up, she noticed that she had a message, and suspected that it would be from Shayne.

Hugging them both, Debbie stood up and headed up to her room to give him a call, hoping that he would want to see her. Ten minutes later, she came bounding down the stairs, asking if she could borrow the car before racing out of the door.

"Kids…" Allie joked as she cuddled up against the redhead

"Who'd have them" the older woman threw back. "So now the girl's night's off, whatever are we going to do with ourselves?" she added, nudging Allie playfully

"Are you propositioning me Ms Smith?"

"I might be Ms Novak…"

"Not for much longer" Allie said before turning so she was half laid on the redhead, their lips connecting in a long, slow kiss. They hadn't discussed names, and it was something that they definitely needed to talk about. But right now she had a much better use for her mouth.

Debbie arrived home around eleven the next morning, and Shayne was with her. She looked a lot happier than she had done the previous evening, so Bea assumed they had talked things through and were now on the same page. They young brunette offered to make them some lunch as a thank you for helping her out the previous evening. After she had arrived at Shayne's flat they spent a few hours talking thinks through. He was quiet when she first arrived, having convinced himself that she was about to break up with him. They were still young, and the distance was tough on both of them, but he loved her. He hadn't verbalised it yet though, through fear of scaring her away. Debbie was so independent, so strong, and he knew that she didn't need him, she would be perfectly fine on her own. And the last thing he wanted to do was to make her feel like she was being tied down. But he didn't want to lose her either.

Debbie had been apprehensive at first. When it came to her mum and mama, it was quite easy to see where the issues had been, but with her own relationship it was so much harder. Maybe she was too close to really see what was right in front of her. And although she would never let on to Shayne that the redhead had told her about their chat the previous year, she was glad that her mum had filled her in. It certainly helped to know that he felt insecure at times too, although she hated the thought of him hurting because of her. The distance was definitely an issue, but she wasn't ready to give up without a fight. Assuming that was what Shayne wanted too. As it turned out they were both worrying for nothing. And after promising to talk to the other when they were feeling a little off kilter, they enjoyed their last night together before Debbie had to leave again.

Allie and Shayne had offered to wash the dishes so Bea could spend some time with her daughter before she left. The redhead always took it hard, but this time Allie was feeling it too. She loved having the young brunette around, but was so proud of her achievements. Debbie only had a few more weeks until she had finished her second year, and the blonde was looking forward to having her home for a couple of months. They had a wedding to plan, and wanted Debbie to be a big part of it.

They had just finished the dishes when Shayne turned to face her, a serious look on his face. "Thank you for what you said to Deb last night. She told me that you and Bea gave her some really good advice. I really appreciate you having such faith in me"

"You're good for her…you're good for each other. And you've got Bea to thank for giving her a gentle push, not me. She likes you, and knows how much you care about Deb" Allie replied, nudging his shoulder. "I'm just glad that everything's ok between you two again. I really couldn't handle you crying on my shoulder all night at work tomorrow" she added, laughing as he threw the towel he was holding at her.

Debbie left late afternoon, but not before making them promise that they wouldn't do any wedding planning without her. She was so excited, and loved how happy they both were. She had never seen her mum's eyes sparkle the way they had since they got engaged. It was beautiful to see, and she was glad that Allie had come into their lives. She had the family that she had always wanted now, and more importantly, her mum had someone who would love her unconditionally.

Allie got pounced on the second she walked through the door of the bar the following day, both Liz and Boomer desperate to get a glimpse of the ring. It had come as a bit of a shock to Liz, having not expected Bea to even consider marriage again. She knew that she loved Allie, and Allie loved her back, but it was a big commitment, and given how badly things had turned out for the redhead last time, figured that she wouldn't want to go down that road again. But she was the happiest that Liz had ever seen her, and she knew that it had everything to do with the blonde standing in front of her. It was obvious to anyone that saw them together how much Allie adored Bea, and Liz knew that she would never do anything to hurt her. She couldn't be any more different from Harry if she tried, and the redhead had come out of her shell so much since they got together.

If anyone deserved to be happy, it was Bea. But when Franky had called her the other day and told her to get Boomer to check her Facebook, she was surprised when she saw the ring on Allie's finger. They looked so much in love though, and it warmed her heart to see how happy her surrogate daughter looked.

They fell back into their usual routine over the next few days, although Allie had spent the previous day being teased by Isla about the dopey grin on her face. She couldn't help it. Every time she looked at her left hand, she replayed the proposal over in her head…and she couldn't stop the smile from spreading over her face. It was perfect, Bea was perfect, and she still had to pinch herself to remind her that it was all real.

Things like things didn't happen to people like her, she was always the one to be cast aside. She was never good enough, and once people got what they wanted from her, they simply kicked her to the curb. It wasn't right, and every time it happened, it broke her a little bit more. But that was the way it was. If her own family couldn't even love or want her, then why would anyone else.

But then Bea came along, and she loved her without boundaries. She saw past what she had become, everything that she had done, and saw the person she was underneath. She had been surprised when Isla handed her an envelope containing the details of the payment they had just transferred into her bank account. It was the royalties from both songs that had been released, and while Isla said that it would only be small amounts at first, it was a lot more than she earned in three months at the bar.

She knew exactly what she would be spending it on, wanting to buy her fiancé a ring as soon as possible. She'd had a bit of a mini meltdown the previous evening, after checking her bank balance and seeing that she didn't have enough money to buy anything nice. Bea had told her that it didn't matter, and that she already knew how she felt about her, but to Allie it did. Her fiancé deserved the best of everything, and she hated that she couldn't give it to her.

But now she could afford to buy the ring that she had seen the day after they got back from the cabin. Bea was working, and despite the redhead telling her several times over the past few days that she didn't need a ring, and that she loved her unconditionally, she wanted her to have one. She had spent hours wandering around all of the jewellers in the city, but hadn't found anything that really stood out to her. She wanted it to be special, just like Bea, and was about to give up when she came across an independent jewellers down one of the side streets. All of their pieces of jewellery were one-offs, and that was perfect. There was no one else like Bea, she was one of a kind, and Allie knew that she would never find anyone more perfect for her if she searched the world over. Not that she wanted anyone else.

After letting Isla know that she needed to nip out for a while to run a couple of errands, she jumped in the car and headed for the jewellers, hoping that the ring was still there. Parking up, she raced down the street, coming to a stop outside the shop. Scanning the window display, she was disappointed to see that it was no longer there. Heading inside, Allie looked through all of the internal display cabinets, but the ring was nowhere in sight. Sighing in frustration, she turned to head back out of the shop as one of the assistants came over and asked if they could help. Explaining what she was looking for, they checked through the computer to see if the ring had been sold.

Allie knew by the look on the sales assistant's face that it had been sold, and as hard as she tried, couldn't hide her disappointment when it was confirmed that someone had purchased it that morning. Thanking her for her trouble, she headed for the door, stopping when the woman called out to her letting her know that she had just had a delivery, and was happy to let her take a look to see if anything grabbed her. Deciding she had nothing to lose, Allie took her up on her offer, although she was pretty sure that she wouldn't find anything as beautiful as the ring she had missed out on.

It took the woman a little while to sort through the stock that had arrived, but after about fifteen minutes she came back through with two small trays in her hand, each one containing ten rings. Allie knew the second she saw it that it was even more perfect than the one she had intended to buy. Not wanting to make a rushed decision, she took her time looking through every ring on each tray, but she kept coming back to the same one every time. Asking to take a closer look, she studied the ring, slipping it onto her finger to see what it would look like on her fiancés hand. Bea didn't wear a lot of jewellery, and the things she did wear were quite simple. Allie wanted something that would fit in with her style, but would stand out from her other rings.

After arranging to have it resized, she picked out a gift box before paying for everything. The assistant told her it would take a few days, but she would try and get it rushed through as quickly as possible. Allie was hoping that it would have been the right size so she could give it to Bea that evening. But after thinking that she had missed out on the original ring, and then finding one so much better, she knew that a few more days wouldn't hurt. Plus this was it would give her time to plan how she was going to do it. Thanking the sales assistant for all her help, Allie left the store and headed back to the studio, an extra spring in her step as she walked back toward the car.

Calling at the supermarket on her way home a couple of days later, Allie picked up a few things for the following morning. Bea would be coming off the back of a double shift so the blonde knew that she would be tired. She was hoping the older woman would go straight to bed when she got home, that way she would be able to prepare the food, and try to keep her nerves in check without the redhead having any idea what was going on. Bea had told her on a couple of occasions not to worry about getting her a ring, and Allie was sure that she was just saying that so she didn't feel pressured into spending her money. Or at least she hoped that's why she had said it. The more she thought about it, the more nervous she got, and she could only begin to imagine how terrified Bea had been before she proposed. Not that there was ever any doubt as to what Allie's answer would be.

After unpacking the food that she would need in order to make Bea breakfast in bed, she headed into her studio, storing the ring and flowers in there so the redhead wouldn't see them when she got home. The next twelve hours were going to be torture, and all she wanted to do was curl up in the older woman's arms and hold her close. Bea had agreed to work a double shift so she could get cover for the festival at the weekend, and while Allie was looking forward to it, being without her fiancé for 48 hours was absolute torture.

After grabbing a quick bite to eat, Allie cleaned the kitchen and jumped in the shower. She wanted to get an early night, but knew that she would find it difficult to sleep. She always did when Bea wasn't there, but with the way her mind was racing, it would be twice as bad as usual. She had been laid in bed about half an hour when her phone rang. Picking it up, she answered it, smiling to herself when she heard her fiancé's husky tones. It was as though Bea knew she was feeling a little on edge, and as they spoke she felt all her worries disappear. She drifted off a while later, Bea's voice in her ear as sleep finally claimed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N:_ _Sorry I stopped in a really bad place again, but the chapter was getting way too long. I'm hoping to get another chapter up by the end of the week, so I won't keep you hanging on for too long._

 _Thank you for all the wonderful feedback from the last chapter. I was really nervous about the proposal, so I'm glad that it was well received :)_


	88. Chapter 88

Bea had switched shifts so she could take the weekend off to go to the festival. It was easier than using up all her vacation days, but it meant that she had to work a double shift. She had done it a few times, and that hardest part was being away from Allie for so long. They were flying up later that afternoon, then heading straight over to the festival site. It seemed like a lifetime ago that she bought the tickets for her girlfriend's birthday, but it had finally arrived, and despite not being great in crowds, she knew how much the blonde was looking forward to it. She hadn't said anything to Allie, but Oli and Regan were also going. She had been speaking to the younger woman's brother before she booked the tickets, and had mentioned that she was thinking of buying them for Allie's birthday. He had said that Regan always wanted to go, so suggested that they all went together, but had asked her not to say anything to his sister.

She was exhausted by the time she got home. The first shift hadn't been too bad, but the past nine hours had been an absolute nightmare. They were lucky to make it back in time for their shift change, and as much as she wanted to spend the morning with Allie, she knew that she needed to get some sleep. Parking the bike in the garage, she headed inside, and straight up the stairs. The blonde was fast asleep, and after getting changed she slipped in behind her, Allie cuddling up against her a few seconds later.

It was just after nine when Allie woke up, finding Bea fast asleep beside her. Carefully extracting herself from the older woman's embrace, she slipped out of bed and went to take a shower. After getting dressed, she headed downstairs for a while, wanting to let the redhead sleep for a bit longer. After spending an hour in her studio, she took the ring she had bought for her fiancé from the cupboard and the flowers, and wandered back into the kitchen to prepare a late breakfast. Once everything was ready she carried the tray up the stairs and into their bedroom. Placing it down on the cabinet, she took the ring box from her pocket and sat it down on the plate in the centre of the tray, placing the metal cover over to hide it. Sitting down on the edge of the bed she leaned forward and kissed Bea softly. Feeling the older woman start to respond, she pulled back, giggling when she heard her fiancé groan in protest. "I made us a late breakfast" she said, indicating to the tray beside her before picking it up.

Sitting up, Bea accepted the tray, setting it down on her lap while she waited for Allie to slip in beside her. Adjusting it so it was straddling both their legs, she took in the various plates, all of which were covered over. The blonde had clearly gone to a lot of trouble, and she felt so blessed to have such a wonderful fiancé. "You didn't have to go to so much effort, toast would have been fine. But thank you" Bea said, smiling lovingly at the blonde as her hand moved towards the cover on the middle plate.

"I wanted to spoil you…and don't get too excited, you don't know what's under there yet" Allie replied, hoping that the redhead would like the ring she had chosen. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach, and it was as though the older woman was moving in slow motion. Time seemed to stand still as she lifted the plate cover, her hand going to her mouth as she gasped.

Reaching out, Bea picked up the deep red box. She knew what would be in it, but it didn't stop her heart from racing at a million miles an hour. Glancing at the blonde beside her, she saw how nervous she was. Smiling reassuringly at her, she turned her attention back to the box in her hand. She had told her fiancé that she didn't need a ring, not wanting her to waste her money on her. And she had meant it, but the thought of wearing Allie's ring made her feel all warm inside. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she opened the box, her eyes filling up as she took in the beautiful ring before her. It was perfect, and exactly what she would have picked out for herself. She loved how well the blonde knew her, and the thought of someone knowing her so intimately made her heart race with excitement, and not the fear that it once would have.

Bea hadn't said anything, and Allie felt her heart sink. Either she didn't like the ring, or she really didn't want one. Either way, she knew that she had screwed up. "You hate it don't you. It's ok, I can take it back…" she said, reaching out to take the box from the older woman's hand.

"Oh Allie, I don't hate it. I love it, it's beautiful…perfect in fact"

"Yeah?"

"Yes, perfect. Just like you…" Bea replied, taking the ring out of the box and handing it over to Allie before holding out her hand.

Taking the redhead's hand in hers, Allie sipped the ring on her finger before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. Pulling back slightly, she gazed into Bea's tear filled brown eyes, feeling her own tears starting to fall. There were no words to describe how happy she was right now. She had everything that she had ever dared to dream about and so much more.

When she had found herself on the streets for the second time, she would curl up in one of the many doorways that had offered her shelter, and let her mind wander. She didn't want much out of life, just somewhere warm to sleep, something to eat, and someone who would treat her like she was a person instead of a plaything that could be picked up and dropped whenever they felt like it. She'd had many variations of that particular daydream, and never once did she think that she would ever meet someone who treated her like she was the most precious thing in the world.

Wiping her tears away with the back of her hand, she took the tray from Bea's lap and moved it to the bedside table. Running her fingers through the older woman's unruly curls, she cupped her chin. "Why are you crying? She asked, brushing her thumb over Bea's cheek gently.

"Because I'm happy. And I've got everything that I could ever want, or need, right here beside me. Why are you crying?"

"Because I just fell in love with you all over again, and I can't believe that I get to call you mine"

"I am yours, and only yours" the older woman replied, brushing her lips over the blonde's before pulling back slightly. "I love you…always" she added as she dropped a series of light kisses along Allie's jaw and neck.

"Forever…" Allie said as she tilted her head to give her fiancé better access.

"To the moon and back" Bea replied as she slipped her arms around Allie's waist and pulled her into her lap, capturing her lips in a long, slow kiss. They stayed there for a while exchanging light kisses and soft touches, the breakfast tray completely forgotten about.

They made it out of bed an hour later, the pair showering together before packing a few last minute things. Their flight left at three thirty, so after loading their rucksacks into the boot, Bea put a very pissed off Cormack into his carrier and secured him into the back seat of the car. They were dropping him off at Liz's house on the way to the airport, the older blonde offering to look after him in Bridget's absence. He hated being in his carrier, but she knew that he would be fine once he arrived at her surrogate mum's place. She would spoil him rotten, and he would be a proper little diva when they picked him up in a few days.

Arriving at the airport, they checked in before going through security. They never did get around to eating the breakfast that Allie had prepared that morning, so were quite hungry by that time. It was worth it though, and they felt closer than ever before. Deciding to grab a bite to eat they found a bar that didn't look too busy, choosing a table that was close to the information board. After ordering a drink and some food the conversation turned to the festival. And as excited as Allie was about seeing some of the bands that would be playing over the weekend, right now the smile on Bea's face as she studied the ring on her left hand was pleasing her the most.

The fight only took a couple of hours, and after surviving the mammoth journey to New York, Allie found this one relatively easy to cope with. It probably helped that they spent the entire journey discussing what her ideal wedding would be like. She had asked Bea the same question, and the redhead had simply said that she didn't care where they were, or what they did. As long as Allie was by her side it would perfect.

They arrived at the festival site just before seven, and after making the trek across several fields, they finally came across the tepee site. Each tepee had a wooden plaque outside with a number on, and after a few minutes of wandering around the site, they came across number 15. Heading inside, they placed their rucksacks down beside the entrance before Allie dropped down onto the bed, pulling Bea with her. "I've never had sex in a tepee before" she said, smiling suggestively at her fiancé.

"Me neither, not that it's surprising considering everything" Bea replied, giggling when the blonde flipped them over she was straddling her.

"How about we fix that then?" Allie threw back as her hands slipped under the redhead's shirt and cupped her bra clad breasts.

They were in the middle of a pretty heavy make out session when a loud ringing came from the other side of the tepee. Groaning in frustration, Allie glared at her phone, determined not to let it interrupt their fun. It stopped eventually, but then rang again straight away. Ignoring it again, she continued, a voice that sounded a lot like her brothers coming from somewhere outside the tepee called out to her. "I know you're in there Allie. Quit fooling around and answer the damn phone"

Jumping off the bed, she straightened her clothes before poking her head out of the tent, finding her brother and Regan standing there, drinks in hand and huge smiles on their faces. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" she said, laughing at Oli who was pretending to be insulted by her words. "Not that I'm not happy to see you" the blonde added, playing up to him slightly.

"I spoke to your wonderful fiancé when she was thinking of booking, and asked her not to say anything. Thought it would be nice if we could all hang out for the weekend. Not that I'm trying to cramp your style or anything…we both know you don't have any" Oli replied, dodging out of the way as Allie went to slap him on the arm.

"Regan's fine…and I suppose we could put up with your annoying arse for a few days" Allie threw back. She loved how easily the banter flowed between her and her brother, despite them only finding each other again last year.

"Why thank you, I'm honoured to be in your presence" her brother said, nudging her shoulder gently. "Oh and you might want to keep the noise down at night. We're in the next tepee, and there are some things that a brother should never hear…"

"Buy some earplugs then…" she threw back, winking suggestively at Bea as her face turned the colour of her hair.

They were standing in the crowd on the Friday night watching the headlining band play. Bea was behind the blonde, her arms wrapped tightly around her waist and her head resting on her shoulder. She hated crowds, but having Allie close by always made her feel more at ease, and it wasn't like they were front and centre, pressed up against the barrier in a bid to get as close to the stage as possible. Oli and Regan had worked their way down towards the front, but Allie was quite content staying where they were. She knew how uncomfortable her fiancé could get in crowds, and despite this Bea had still offered to follow her brother into the masses of people, if that's what she had wanted. It didn't matter to Allie either way. The most important person was by her side, so they could be anywhere in the world and she would be perfectly content. Plus she didn't want the older woman to be on edge just so they could get closer to the stage.

"Are you sure you're ok here? We can probably get a better view if we get closer to the stage" Bea said, not wanting the blonde to miss out on the experience because of her irrational fears.

Turning around in the older woman's arms, she brushed the back of her hand over Bea's cheek as their eyes locked. "I've got the best view in the world, and I don't need anything else…" Allie replied, her eyes dropping to the redhead's lips briefly before she leaned forward.

The festival had been fun, and it had been great to spend some time with Oli and Regan, but they were both glad to be back home. The tepee was comfortable enough, but Bea was conscious of her fiancé's brother being next door, and after him making comments about hearing them on the Friday morning, she had put Allie on a sex ban for the rest of the weekend. It was as hard on her as it was the blonde, and by Sunday afternoon she had considered skipping the band that they were all watching and slipping back to their tent for some alone time. She had managed to restrain herself though, and the headliners had turned out to be really good. They weren't a patch on Allie of course, although the blonde said that she was a little biased.

Maybe she was, but Allie was just as good, if not better than a lot of the artists that they had seen over the course of the three days. Bea could picture her up on the stage, the crowd singing her songs back to her as she stood off to the side and watched. She still felt guilty for holding the younger woman back, and when she had voiced this, her fiancé had simply kissed her and told her that she was where she wanted to be. She had experienced so much since the blonde came crashing into her life, and the shy, broken woman she once was felt like a lifetime ago. Allie was her light in the dark, her sunshine in the storm, and she was deeply in love with her.

Oliver had teased them all weekend, saying that if he had known that they would behave like a couple of sooks, he would have brought a bucket to throw up in. Bea knew that it was all in jest, and that he couldn't be happier for his little sister. She had joined him on a trip to the bar on the Saturday afternoon, and as they wandered further away from the main stage he placed his hand on her arm, stopping her, before speaking.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of Allie, but thank you for being there for her. When we were kids the only thing she ever wanted was to be loved and accepted for who she was. And they couldn't even do that for her. Even when she cut all contact with me I never stopped worrying about her. I had no idea where she was, or if she was even alive, and I blamed myself. I should have protected her more. She always came over as being so tough, but deep down it was tearing her apart. And instead of stepping up and being the person she needed me to be, I ran away to university and left her to deal with them alone. I'll never forgive myself for abandoning her like I did, and if I could go back I'd do everything differently. But I've never seen her as happy as she is when she's with you, and I can see in her eyes how much she loves you. I'm glad that she's finally found someone who is capable of doing the things that her own family couldn't, and I can't wait to gain another sister" he said, trying to brush away the stray tear from his eye before Bea saw it. He loved seeing Allie so happy, it was all he had ever wanted for her, and knew that it was down to the woman standing opposite him.

"She's the best thing to ever happen to me since Deb was born. I don't know how much Allie told you about my past, but my ex-husband isn't a good guy. I stayed with him for longer than I should, but when I did finally manage to escape I swore to myself that I'd never get involved with anyone ever again. And then I met Allie, and without realising it at the time, I fell in love with her. It scared the shit out of me, and I tried so hard to fight it, but the pull was too strong. I promise that I will do whatever it takes to make sure that she has everything that she could ever want and need. She's the most beautiful person I've ever met, both inside and out, and I'm deeply in love with her" Bea replied, surprised when Oli threw his arms around her and hugged her. It was still hard for her to talk about her feelings, but she was getting better at it, and knew that it had everything to do with the love and support from her beautiful fiancé.

"Right, enough of this soppy crap, let's get the beers in. And not a word to Allie about this…she'd take the piss out of me for months if she knew" Oli threw back in the cheeky manor Bea had become accustomed to from the older of the Novak siblings.

Grabbing a round of drinks, they had headed back into the crowd to locate the women in their lives. Bea had stuck to her word, and hadn't mentioned anything to Allie about her little chat with her brother. He had taken her by surprise, having never really had a serious conversation with him. But she was happy that they had talked, and hoped that now Allie was settled, he could find a way to forgive himself. While she hated the thought of a young Allie feeling so alone, it couldn't have been easy on him either, and if their father was anything like Sam, then she couldn't blame him for wanting to escape. She just wished that it hadn't have left Allie all alone with them. Bea couldn't imagine ever turning her back on Debbie, especially over something that was out of her control. She loved her daughter, and would support her no matter how she chose to live her life.

After unpacking their bags they rang for a takeaway before taking a shower. The weekend had been full on, and neither of them had gotten much sleep. Despite being in one of the nicer camps it was still noisy, and after letting their food settle, they headed up to bed. Bea was working the following day, and Allie would be heading to the studio to see Isla about a couple of songs that she had written, so they wanted to get a good night's sleep. After brushing their teeth, they slipped under the covers and into each other's arms. Resting her head on Bea's chest, Allie listened to her heartbeat as she drifted into a peaceful slumber, sleep claiming the redhead a short while later.

Allie had received a call from Julie at the shelter while she was at the studio the previous week. The work was complete and she wanted both Allie and Bea to attend the official opening if possible. Without all of the blonde's hard work, they wouldn't be where they are now, and they wanted to honour all of her efforts. She had a little surprise for Allie, so really needed her to be there if possible. After making a couple of calls to both her fiancé and Liz, making sure it would be ok to change her shift, she had called Julie back, letting her know that they would both be there.

The opening was scheduled for two in the afternoon, but Julie had asked then to be there an hour earlier, so they could be ready to go. It had attracted a lot of media attention, especially after how a lot of the money had been raised, and she knew that the press would want to speak to Allie as well as her and Sara. As a result of the fundraiser, some of the larger retail chains had approached them about continuing to support the shelter, either by making donations or supplying them with products. It was a great help, and would save them thousands every year. Money that they could spend on programmes for the women.

Bea's shift had been a busy one again, resulting in her heading straight to bed when she got home. She had managed to grab a couple of hours sleep at the station, but didn't want to be nodding off while they were at the opening of the shelter. She was looking forward to seeing what they had done with it, and couldn't wait to see Allie's face when she saw what all of her hard work had achieved. It would have been so easy for the blonde to walk away from that chapter of her life and never look back. But she hadn't. She had stepped up, running herself into the ground in order to raise as much money as possible, and she was so proud of her.

It was just gone eleven when Bea surfaced, heading straight for the bathroom to take a shower. She could hear the radio playing downstairs, her girlfriend singing along. She loved hearing Allie sing, and could listen to her all day, but then everything she did was perfect to Bea. After taking a shower she headed downstairs, finding the blonde in the kitchen making them some lunch, Walking up behind her, she slipped her arms around Allie's waist, resting her head on her shoulder. "Looks good enough to eat" she said, pulling the younger woman back so she was pressed tight against her

"It's food, it's meant to babe"

"Who says I was talking about the food…" Bea replied, slipping her hand under the blonde's shirt

"Behave, we don't have time for that"

"Later then…" the redhead threw back as she pulled away and slapped Allie on the arse.

They arrived at the shelter just before one, and when Allie got her first look at the building, she hardly recognised it. They had originally thought that they would have to demolish it all, but part of the original front façade could be saved. The rest of the building however looked completely different. She was a little apprehensive about going in there at first, and despite it looking completely different, this was where Lexi had died. After giving their names, they were led through into one of the reception rooms, spotting Julie and Sara deep in conversation with what appeared to be the press. Not wanting to disturb them, they helped themselves to a glass of water, and waited for the event to start. It felt strange to be back here, even though it looked nothing like this when Allie had stayed, and she couldn't help the wave of sadness that washed over her as she thought about what her life would have been like if she hadn't have met Bea.

Sensing a change in the blonde, Bea reached out and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You ok?" she asked, worried that being back here would be too much for Allie.

"I'm fine, just feels strange being back here. I'm glad you're here with me though"

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else" Bea replied, smiling lovingly at her fiancé.

The opening of the shelter took a couple of hours, and after the ribbon was cut, they were taken on a tour of the new facilities. It was like a palace compared to how it had been when Allie stayed, and she was so proud of everything that they had achieved. Julie and Sara were on cloud nine, and couldn't wait to open up properly and see how the new facilities would benefit the women who came through their door. In an ideal world, places like this wouldn't be needed, but life was unfair, and if they could offer these women somewhere warm and safe to live while they rebuilt their lives, then it was a good thing. The event passed without a hitch, and Allie had been reduced to tears when they revealed the new arts suite, which was named after her. It came completely out of the blue, and Bea looked just as surprised as she was, so her fiancé clearly hadn't been in on it. It was all a little bit overwhelming, and feeling the tears about to fall, she had excused herself and headed for the bathroom.

Allie had been gone for around ten minutes, and Bea was starting to get worried. She knew how hard it was for her fiancé to be back here again after everything that had happened, and was sure that Lexi had been on the blonde's mind. She was just about to go and check on Allie when she came walking back down the corridor. "You ok?" the redhead asked, slipping her arm around the younger woman's waist.

"Yeah, sorry about bailing on you like that. It all got a bit much back there"

"You have nothing to apologise for baby. I'm so, so proud of you, and how far you've come in such a short period of time. You're an inspiration Allie Novak"

"Novak-Smith" Allie replied, smiling shyly at her fiancé. They hadn't had that conversation yet, and wasn't sure if Bea would even want to take her name. She didn't give a damn about her parents, but liked that she still shared something with her brother.

"I like the sound of that"

"You do?"

"I do…and I can't wait to say those two words properly" Bea replied, brushing her thumb over the blonde's cheek before kissing her softly.

The press had been hanging around from the start, taking photos of the ribbon cutting, and of the building itself. They had arranged to do an interview with both Julie and Sara, and Allie was just about to suggest that they head off when she was called back by the older of the two women. They had discussed the fundraising that had been done in order to make the necessary improvements, and Allie's name had come up in conversation. While she wasn't exactly famous, there was a buzz around her in the music industry right now, especially locally.

One of the reporters was also involved in the entertainment section of the local newspaper. He had recognised her instantly, having been to the gig that the record label put on to see how the band were received. Wanting to get the best story possible, and the most publicity for the shelter, he asked Sara if she thought that Allie would be willing to speak to him.

Allie was apprehensive at first, not wanting to divulge too much of her personal life to a reporter. He seemed like a decent enough guy, but at the end of the day he was still after a story. Scandal sold copies, and while she wasn't particularly bothered what people said about her, she had other people to consider now. She'd had every word thinkable thrown at her over the years, and it was like water off a ducks back now. But this time it would affect both Bea and Debbie as well, and the last thing she wanted was for either of them to have to deal with the fallout from her past mistakes.

Bea had told her a while ago that she didn't care, and that nothing that anyone could say would change the way she felt about her. And while Allie believed her, she didn't want the redhead to have to deal being hounded for a cheap story. And then there was Debbie. She had enough to deal with right now, what with her studies and Harry's trial hanging over them. If it got out about what she used to do to make a living, she was pretty sure that her daughter's fellow students would take great pleasure in making her life a living hell. And it wasn't fair that the young brunette should pay the price for the stupid things that she had done. After asking Sara if she could have a few minutes alone with Bea to discuss it, she told her she would come and find her soon.

"I don't know what to do for the best. It would be great if we could boost the publicity for this place, but what if they start asking awkward questions. I don't want it to get out about my past, it wouldn't be fair on you or Deb" the blonde said once they were alone.

"It's your decision Allie, and I can't make it for you. But you don't have to answer anything that you don't want to. I'll be right by your side…if you want me to be that is"

"You know I always want you close to me" Allie replied, pulling Bea into a hug. "Ok then, let's get this over with" she added, pulling back and taking the older woman's hand before heading back into the main reception room.

The interview went surprisingly well, and the only time she had to really think about her answer was when the reporter asked her why she was so invested in this particular project. Taking a few seconds to clear her mind, she explained that while every charity was important, causes like this one often slipped under the radar. Without giving anything away, she told him that it was a cause close to her heart, and if she could help out in any way then she would. He tried to steer the conversation on to her music, but it wasn't about that. Today was about Julie, Sara, and the shelter, as well as every woman that would be coming through its doors, whatever their reason for being there. Wrapping the interview up as quickly as possible, she slipped away and back to her fiancé who was waiting at the side of the room.

They left shortly after, Julie asking if they could give her a call the following week to discuss some of the new programmes with her. Allie agreed, although she didn't really see how she could help. She liked them both, and would do anything she could to assist them, but between the studio and the bar, her free time was limited.

The article was published the following day, and the reporter had kept his word and hadn't made any reference to Allie's past, or her music career. Not that she felt like she had one, at least not yet. She had agreed to go to Perth to meet up with the artist that was wanting to record one of her song, and Isla was in the process of arranging it. Allie had been quite firm though, letting the other woman know that either Bea came with her, or she didn't go. Isla had agreed to it instantly, knowing that there could potentially be big money in it for everyone involved. Allie had such talent, and she genuinely believed that the blonde had no idea how good she really was.

The reporter had focused on the shelter, and everything that they were hoping to achieve, as well as including details of how people could donate or volunteer. It was great publicity for them, and Allie really hoped that the support would continue to come in. Julie and Sara had worked so hard, and given up so much to help the women, and they deserved all the help and support that they could get.

They were laid in bed later that night, and Allie had been quiet ever since they got back from the shelter. Not wanting to push her, Bea decided to let her be, hoping that the blonde would open up to her when she was ready. Tucking a stray lock of hair behind the younger woman's ear, she studied her, seeing the faraway look in her eyes. "You look like you're miles away"

"Sorry, I was just thinking"

"Anything I can help you with?"

"Not really, I'm just being silly. Being back at the shelter got me thinking about where I would be if I hadn't have missed curfew that night you took me back there. We probably wouldn't be here now" Allie said quietly

Taking the blonde's hand, Bea brought it up to her lips, kissing her palm softy. "Even if I hadn't brought you back here that night I wouldn't have been able to stay away for long. There was something about you that drew me in. I had no idea why, or what any of it meant, but as we were riding over to the shelter that night I kept wishing for a traffic jam so we could have more time together. And when we pulled up outside I hated the thought of leaving you there. So when you told me about the curfew the first thing that came into my head was that I wanted you to come home with me. I was scared, I didn't really know you, and I'm not good with new people, as I know you're aware of. But with you it felt different, like I would be losing a part of me if I had let you walk away from me that night" she said, brushing the stray tear from Allie's cheek. "I'm sorry, I'm probably making no sense..."

"Please don't ever apologise for talking about your feelings, I like it when you open up to me like this. And it's good to know that I wasn't the only one affected back then. When we pulled up outside the shelter I didn't want to get off the bike because that would mean letting go of you. I loved holding you in my arms like that, even if I was a little scared of the bike at first. So when you told me that you were taking me home, I thought that all my Christmas's had come at once. And then you asked the question that I had been dreading, and when I told you about my past I was convinced that you would throw me out. But you didn't, and that was the point when I started to fall in love with you" Allie replied, running her fingers through Bea's curls. "Don't get me wrong, I thought you were smoking hot the second I laid eyes on you. But after you opened up your home to me, and didn't judge me on my bad decisions, I knew that I was in deep, even if nothing ever came of it. I never thought you would love me back, and if I was lucky enough to be able to call you a friend I would have been over the moon. The closer we got the harder I fell, and I knew that I would never find anyone as special as you are. And when things between us changed, I kept waiting for someone to wake me up and tell me that it was all a dream. I never thought that someone as wonderful as you could ever love someone like me, but I'm so thankful that you do"

"I love you to the moon and back" Bea replied, pulling the blonde in closer and holding her tight. They had come a long way since that night, and despite several hurdles along the way, most of them her fault, they were stronger than ever. She couldn't imagine her life without Allie in it, and she was so thankful that the younger woman had stuck by her, despite her somewhat questionable behaviour at times.

The next week flew by, and between Bea's shifts and Allie's commitments at both the bar and the studio, they hadn't seen as much of each other as they would have liked to. They finally managed to get a day off together, and were cuddled up in bed that morning. Allie could hear her phone buzzing from across the room, but she was so comfortable and content lying there with Bea in her arms that she was reluctant to move. She had switched it to vibrate the previous evening, not wanting to be disturbed. But after it rang for the fourth time, she knew that whoever it was would keep on calling until she answered. Slipping out of bed carefully so she didn't disturb the sleeping redhead, she crossed the room and grabbed the phone as it stopped ringing. Seeing that she had voicemail, she dialled the inbox, listening to a message from a frantic Isla telling her to call her back before going on the internet.

Knowing that whatever it was, it wouldn't be good, Allie grabbed the laptop, and opened the web browser. Typing her name into the search engine, she waited a few seconds until the page loaded, then felt her blood run cold. There was a picture of her on the webpage for one of the mainstream newspapers, and the tagline above read 'Sex, Drugs and Rock N Roll'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N:_ _Thank you, once again for all the comments and support for this story. I can't believe that I will be seeing the wonderful Ms Cormack for the second time this year in less than 24 hours, and meeting the lovely Socs for the first time. Excited doesn't even cut it, now all I have to do is get the nerves under control…and remember to breathe!_

 _The next chapter will be up at some point next week. I've made a start on it, but how quickly I get if finished will depend on how long my Cormack bubble lasts… :)_


	89. Chapter 89

Sliding down the wall, Allie stared at the laptop screen. She couldn't believe some of the things that they were saying about her in this supposed life story. Seventy five percent of it was bullshit, and the twenty five that was true, had been written in a way that implied that it was her choice to walk away from her family at fifteen to pursue her drug habit. She had been a fool to think that she could run from her past. It was bound to catch up with her at some point, she just hated that her fiancé and daughter would probably get dragged into her mess. They didn't deserve any of this, and she wouldn't allow them to get hurt because of the bad decisions that she had made.

She knew that it had all been too good to be true. Good things didn't happen to people like her, and the second Bea proposed the alarm bells should have been ringing. The minute something good happened in her life, there was someone waiting in the wings to deliver another blow. Only this time she had no one to blame but herself. There was no way she would ever get her happy ending, and as much as she loved the redhead, she wasn't prepared to drag her through the mud. It would break Bea's heart, both of their hearts, but she had to protect her, one way or another. In that moment she understood why the redhead had pushed her away when Harry was playing his mind games. The thought of her getting hurt in any way, physically or mentally, was killing her.

Bea woke a short while later, and was surprised to find that the space where Allie should be was cold. She had clearly been up for some time, and it took a few seconds before she heard the sniffling from across the room. Sitting up, she spotted the blonde sat on the floor, the laptop beside her and tears streaming down her face. Jumping out of bed she crossed the room, dropped down beside her fiancé and wrapped her arms around her.

Allie had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realised that Bea was awake until she felt herself being pulled into a hug. Cuddling up against the older woman, she let her tears continue to fall. This was what she had been dreading, and was a small part of the reason why she turned down the offer to join the band. It was all over the internet, her sordid past there in black and white for anyone to see. And to make matters worse they had included a picture of her and Bea together, dragging the woman she loved more than anything into her mess.

Sensing that she wasn't going to get anything out of the sobbing blonde, Bea grabbed the laptop. Everything becoming clear as she scanned through the webpage that was open, and her heart broke for the woman in her arms. Whoever had composed this pack of lies had really done a job on Allie, and while she knew that some of the things in her past weren't pretty, the reporter had made her out to be some cheap slut who had willingly given up her family in order to pursue her addiction.

As she continued to read the article, she felt the bile rising in her throat. They were implying that Allie had pursued her, wrecked her marriage and split up a happy family. The second she read that paragraph, she knew who was responsible for the lies that they were spreading. It had Harry written all over it, and with all the new charges he was facing, she wouldn't put it past him to try and ruin Allie's reputation as payback. Making a mental note to call Jack and see if he could access the prison phone records, she turned her attention back to her fiancé.

Placing the laptop down on the floor beside her, Bea pulled the blonde in closer, kissing the top of her head as she continued to sob. "Don't cry sweetheart, we'll get through this together ok. I love you, and I'll be by your side through anything"

"I can't ask you to do that, it wouldn't be fair. I love you Bea, but this is my mess, and I won't let them drag you into it anymore that they already have" Allie replied, her tear filled blue eyes locking with Bea's. "I think it's best if I just disappear for a while, until all this blows over at least. I'm sorry, I should have never perused you like I did. It was unfair of me and you deserve so much better than some drug fucked slut" she added.

Pulling away from the older woman, she stood up and walked towards the closet to pack her things. She had barely opened the closet door when it was slammed shut, Bea spinning her around and crashing their lips together in a kiss so full of love and want that she had to hold on to the older woman for support.

Pulling back, Bea caught her breath before running her thumb over the younger woman's cheek and wiping her tears away. "You're none of those things. I know that what they have written is all bullshit, and so does anyone who knows you. We'll get through this Allie, I promise, and I want to be right beside you through whatever comes our way. Nothing anyone could ever say would change the way I feel about you, so don't even think about going anywhere"

"I can't let you get caught up in all this, it wouldn't be fair"

"It's my choice to make, and I would chose you every single time"

"It's not going to be pretty"

"I know" Bea replied, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Allie's ear. "I know…" she said again when the blonde looked at her like she was about to fall apart.

Bea didn't want Debbie to hear about this from anyone but them, assuming she hadn't already seen it of course. Deciding to call her daughter while the blonde was in the bathroom, she took a deep breath before dialling her number. Unfortunately the young brunette had already seen it, but was more concerned about Allie than anything that was written in the article. She knew that most of it was a lie, and the parts that were true had been twisted beyond recognition. They chatted for a while, Bea telling her daughter how distraught her fiancé was about what had been written, and that she was worried about Deb getting hassle from her fellow students. But the brunette said that she didn't care. They knew the truth, and that was all that mattered to her.

Debbie wanted to reassure the blonde, let her know that she loved her no matter what. So asked her mum to text her when she was back from the bathroom. Ten minutes later a red eyed Allie came wandering back into the bedroom and took a seat on the edge of the bed. Dropping a quick message to her daughter, Bea grabbed the laptop, crossed the room and sat down beside the younger woman. A couple of minutes later a video call came in from Debbie. Allie was reluctant to answer at first, not wanting to see the look of disgust in the young brunette's eyes. But when her fiancé squeezed her knee in support, she accepted the call, Debbie's face appearing on the screen a few seconds later. She was embarrassed, and couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with their daughter at first, not wanting to see the disappointment on her face.

Sensing Allie's hesitation to look at the screen, Debbie decided to take control of the conversation, wanting to reassure her as soon as possible. "Mama…mama look at me, please" she said, waiting a few seconds before the blonde lifted her head. She could see the pain and fear in Allie's tear filled eyes, and it broke her heart.

"I'm sorry Deb, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be dragging you into my mess, either of you"

"Don't even think about trying to leave again. We've been through this, and if I have to lock you in this house I will do" Bea said, slipping her arm around her fiancé's waist and holding her tight. She had said it jokingly, but she would do anything to stop Allie from leaving.

"You were going to leave? After everything you've been through, we've been through as a family. I hate that they did this to you, and I wish that there was some way that we could get this shit removed. I know that it's all lies, and you're not the person they are making you out to be. I love you mama, and I don't care what anyone says. We're a family, and we stick together, no matter what. You can't leave. I need you, mum needs you" Debbie said, her voice breaking at the thought of Allie walking out of their lives. The situation wasn't idea, not by a long shot. But as long as they were together they could get through anything.

"And I need you too kiddo, both of you. But things are going to get messy, and I don't want you getting caught up in it" Allie replied, hoping that Debbie would understand where she was coming from.

"Well tough, because we're not going anywhere…are we mum?"

"No, we're not Deb, and neither is Allie" Bea replied, pulling Allie in closer.

They chatted for a while longer before Debbie had to get ready for her lecture later that morning. After telling Allie that she loved her, and was proud of her, she hung up. Wiping the tears from her cheek, Allie turned to face her fiancé. "I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to walk away"

Grabbing the blonde's left hand, Bea lifted it up, her eyes fixed on the ring on her finger. "I gave you this because I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and that hasn't changed. There will always be people out there trying to stir shit up and come between us. That ring is a promise from me to you that I will always be here, right by your side. I love you Allie, and I know that's not who you are. You're my everything, and I have no intention of walking away…not now, not ever"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, now stop trying to push me away" the redhead replied, her thumb brushing over Allie's bottom lip slowly before she leaned in and kissed her. "I think you should sue them for slander baby" she added as they broke apart.

"I just want it all to go away. And some of it is technically true, even if they have twisted it."

"It's not true, you're not the person that they are making you out to be. Why don't you give Isla a call back, I bet she deals with this sort of thing all the time. And whatever happens I'm right here with you ok, we're in this together"

"Thank you, for everything. I have no idea how I'd get through any of this without you"

"Well it's a good job you're stuck with me then isn't it" Bea replied, cupping the blonde's face as she leaned forward, capturing her lips in a long, slow kiss.

They headed downstairs to grab a drink, and as Allie picked her phone up to call Isla, she was surprised when it rang, her brother's name flashing up on the screen. He must have seen the article and while she knew that she had to answer it, she was worried about what he would think of her. Some of the things that had been written were awful, and she just hoped that she wouldn't lose her brother because of all this. He had taken it all surprisingly well, and was more concerned with how she was holding up than what had been written. He knew what the press were like, having dealt with them on numerous occasions regarding something one, or a few of the players had done while on a night out. What pissed him off the most was the way they had made them out to be a happy family, and their parents some kind of saints, which they clearly weren't.

He had been worried when Regan had first shown him the article, and knew that his sister would be feeling a thousand times worse. He didn't want to take up too much of her time, knowing she would be busy dealing with the fall out of what had been written. But at the same time he wanted to reassure her that it wouldn't change anything between them. The things they had said about her relationship with Bea were ridiculous. He didn't know much about the redhead's past, other than her ex was a bastard, he was in prison, and they had been divorced long before she met his sister. But they had made Allie out to be some kind of home wrecker who was only after one thing. As soon he read the article he wanted to call the newspaper and knit them a new one. This 'source close to Ms Novak' clearly had no idea what the fuck they were talking about, and were determined to make her into someone that she wasn't, and never had been. As frustrated as he was by it all, he knew that he would only make matters worse by interfering.

After speaking to Oli she called Isla, the other woman answering almost instantly, not letting Allie get a word in for several minutes. As soon as she paused to take a breath the blonde jumped in, letting her know that she had seen the article, and was aware of what had been written about her. Allie was expecting Isla to tell her that they no longer wanted to work with her, but was surprised when she suggested that they meet with the PR team to work out what would be the best way to deal with the situation. It would be good to get some professional advice, but she was embarrassed, and didn't relish in the thought of being face to face with these people as they dissected everything that had been said about her. It was the only way forward though, and after letting Isla know that she would rather them come to the house, and that she wanted Bea there with her, they arranged to meet up in a couple of hours.

Allie had been pacing the room while she was on the phone, unable to keep still. Sitting down on the sofa she cuddled up against the older woman, finding comfort in her embrace. Slipping her arm around the blonde, Bea pulled her in closer, running her fingers through her hair as she spoke. "How did it go?"

"Better than expected. She didn't judge me, which is a start I guess. She's bringing the PR team over here in a couple of hours. You don't mind do you…I just couldn't face going out today"

"Of course not. I can go and tinker with the bike, give you some privacy"

"No" Allie said instantly, clinging on to the redhead's arm. "I need you here with me…please"

"Then I'll be right by your side beautiful girl" Bea replied, kissing her on the cheek and holding her tight.

The meeting with the PR team had been uncomfortable to say the least. They had done their best to reassure her that it wasn't the first time that they had dealt with something like this, but it didn't make it any less embarrassing for the blonde. Bea had kept her word and stayed by her side the whole time, never letting go of her hand, and Allie was so grateful. Just having her fiancé close by gave her a strength that she didn't know she possessed, and after about three hours they had something written down that she was reasonably happy with. She would rather not be here doing this at all, but given the predicament she found herself in, she had to trust that they knew what they were doing.

They had covered everything, from her getting kicked out at fifteen, to finding herself homeless at eighteen. The circumstances which led her to being back on the streets a few years later, and subsequently falling into prostitution and drug addiction, and how she had met Bea. Seeing that Allie was struggling, Bea stepped in, filling them in on her relationship with Harry, and how that was all in the past when she met the blonde. She told them how good Allie was with Debbie, and how much the young brunette adored her. How she had helped her through some difficult times as a result of her previous relationship. And how she had stepped up and raised so much money when the shelter had burnt down, despite just losing a friend. She hated that they had to do this, but she would do anything necessary to make all of this go away.

Isla had been great, reassuring a distraught Allie that it would all blow over in a few days. They were meant to be meeting up at the studio the following day, but seeing how distressed the blonde was, she had told her to take a few days break. It would do her good. She would be no good if her head was all over the place, and hopefully all this shit will have died down a little by then. They needed to talk about where to go from here, but the blonde had enough on her plate right now, and it could wait.

It had been three days since the article appeared online, and Allie released her statement. Three days, and the blonde hadn't left the house. Bea had arrived at the station the previous morning to find a reporter from the local press camped outside waiting for her. Parking the bike, she removed her helmet before climbing off and heading towards the building. She was determined not to make eye contact with him, and although she had expected it at some point, she was still pissed that he was hanging around her place of work. She hated the press, especially when they were hanging around the scene of an incident. They had enough to deal with as it was without having to babysit them as well.

Bea had almost made it to the door when a microphone was thrust in front of her face, the reporter firing a string of questions at her as he blocked her path.

"How do you feel about the recent comments made about you fiancé?", "Did it come as a shock to find out that she used to be a sex worker?"..."Did the two of you meet while she was working?"

Bea had tried to ignore him, but when she heard his last question she saw red. How dare he reduce their relationship to nothing more than a business transaction. "Allie has said everything that she needed to, and so have I. As far as we're concerned that's the end of it. This is my place of work, and it would appreciate it if you would pack up and move on" she bit back, her tone firm as she pulled the door open, knocking him off balance slightly.

"Is it true that you left your husband of 15 years for her? That she split up a happy family?"

"First of all, I was already divorced by the time I met Allie. Four years on paper, but the relationship was over long before that. And we weren't a happy family, far from it in fact. What the source failed to mention was that he was abusive, and still is. He beat me for years, and has recently been found guilty of an assault on his daughter, my daughter. Allie is the kindest, most compassionate person I have ever met. I'm so happy that we found each other, and I can't imagine my life without her. Now if you don't mind, I've got a job to do. And in future stay the fuck away from my family…and my station" Bea said, the tension in her jaw giving away how frustrated she was getting with all this. Allie had given her statement, what more did they want from them. She hadn't intended to say anything about her relationship with Harry, but she was sick of everyone accusing Allie of wrecking her marriage.

Allie was dreading going to work that evening, especially after what had happened to Bea the previous morning when she arrived at the station to start her shift. When her fiancé had told her what had happened when she got home earlier that day she felt so guilty. The redhead had told her over and over that it wasn't her fault, and that she would be by her side throughout this, and anything else that came their way, but she couldn't help by blame herself.

The original article had made reference to her working at Fuel, and she knew that it was going to be the shift from hell. Plus she was embarrassed about seeing Liz. The older blonde was like a mum to her fiancé, and she had hoped that she would never find out about her colourful past. She knew what people's view of someone like her was, and couldn't bear the thought of her thinking of her in that way. She had told Bea that she was going to quit, not wanting to make things difficult for either of her bosses, but the redhead had told her not to worry. She had been right, as usual, and as soon as she walked through the door Boomer swept her up in a big bear hug.

Bea decided to head over to the bar with her fiancé, wanting to offer her some support if needed. She had spoken to Liz the previous day, and her surrogate mum had told her not to worry. She liked Allie, and her past was exactly that. The most important thing was the way she treated the redhead, and it was blindingly obvious to Liz how much Allie loved her. As long as she did right by Bea and Debbie, then she didn't care what she had done before they met. It had come as a bit of a shock, and although she had guessed that the younger blonde had a troubled past, she wasn't expecting that. But she wasn't there to judge. Allie was family now, and they stuck together, no matter what.

Everything was going fine until a group of guys walked in. Allie had never seen them before, and by the way their eyes were roaming over her body she knew exactly why they had chosen this particular bar. To make it worse she could see Bea watching them out of the corner of her eye. There were eight of them, and they were big guys. The last thing she wanted was for her fiancé to get into it with them, and get hurt in the process. Sensing the blonde's discomfort, Shayne stepped forward, asking them what they were drinking. Placing their order, they watched her closely as she moved down to the opposite end of the bar to speak to Bea. After reassuring the redhead that she was ok, Allie served the next customers. They were regulars, and she was pleased that they hadn't made any reference to anything they may have read or seen.

Unfortunately the group of guys decided to stand near the bar, despite it being relatively quiet, and most of the tables being empty. Bea could see how uncomfortable her fiancé was, and the way they were leering at her was seriously starting to piss her off. Allie had just come back from the bathroom when a couple of them grabbed her, the oldest looking of the two putting his hand on her arse. She could see the blonde trying to push them off, but they were either oblivious to it, or simply didn't care. The rest of their party cheering them on didn't exactly help matters, and Bea saw red. No one disrespected her girl like that. She didn't care how big they were, or how many of them she had to take on. Allie was her priority, and she would protect her at any cost.

Pushing the stool back with such force that it clattered to the ground, Bea shot across the room, grabbing the shirt of smaller of the two guys and spinning him around. He had clearly had quite a lot to drink, and making the most of his slow reactions she pulled her right arm back, before launching her fist towards his face with all the strength she could muster. She hit him square in the jaw, causing him to stumble back into the bar. She could feel the pain in her hand, but that didn't stop her from taking another swing at him, this time her fist making contact with his cheek. Slipping her arm around Allie's waist, she pulled her out of the way and to safety. She didn't care what happened to her, but if anyone so much as harmed a hair on her fiancé's head then she would not be held responsible for her actions. A few seconds later she felt arms around her waist as she was pulled back by one of the guy's mates.

Shayne had intervened by this point in a bid to get the situation under control. He had been watching them closely, and the second they put their hands on Allie, he knew that Bea would snap. Boomer was in the back checking the stock, but he had called through to the phone in there, asking her to come through straight away. By the time he made it around the other side of the bar, all eight guys had joined in, and were reigning blow after blow down on Bea. She was putting up one hell of a fight, and as Allie grabbed one of them in a bid to drag him off her fiancé, he swung his arm back, elbowing her in the face. He hit her with some force, causing her to stumble and fall. Jumping back up, she charged at him, leaping on his back and wrapping her arm tight around his neck. He was struggling, the arm around his neck was restricting his airflow, causing him to take a step back. As Bea dodged another fist, Shayne stepped in, punching the guy closest to her in the stomach. He managed to pull the larger of the two guys off the redhead but the other four were still there, so he was outnumbered. Franky choose that moment to arrive, and seeing what was going on she headed straight over to try and help them.

Fists were flying everywhere. And as he was weighing up the best way to overpower the guy currently standing over him, Boomer came crashing through the door, grabbed the guy by the collar and head butted him. They got control over the situation pretty quickly after that, and after Booms had punched anther two of them, they all backed off and headed out of the bar. All except the guy that Bea had gotten into it with initially. Not wanting to be outdone by a woman, especially one that was so much smaller than him, he took a swing at her, not expecting her to duck out of the way. Her movement caused him to stumble forward, and capitalising on this, Bea brought her knee up, connecting with his groin. Letting out a groan, he hit the floor, hard. Squatting down beside him, she leaned forward, her jaw clenched as she spoke. "If you so much as look in her direction again I'll knock your fucking head off". Standing up, she kicked him in the ribs before rushing over to Allie who had already made a start on clearing up.

The bar was a mess, there was broken glass all over the floor and three stools were smashed beyond repair. Allie felt awful, this was all her fault and she knew that she should have just stayed away. Boomer and Liz had worked so hard to make the bar what it was, and the last thing they needed was for it to get a bad reputation. She would pay for the damage, it was the least she could do seen as she was the one that had brought the trouble to their door in the first place.

Bridget was on a night shift, and was surprised to see her wife walk in, her face covered in blood, as well as an equally battered and bruised looking Bea and Shayne following close behind. A few seconds later a very flustered looking Allie came charging through the door, rounded them up and led them through towards the Accident and Emergency department. Bridget was on her break, and was on her way outside to grab some fresh air. It had been a nightmare shift so far, but when she saw the state that Franky was in, ran to catch them up. They had clearly been in a fight, but had thought that her wife was heading over to Fuel for a few hours, and it wasn't that kind of bar. Or at least so she thought. But looking at the state of them all, it appeared that she was wrong.

As she caught up with the walking wounded, she grabbed Franky's arm, her wife unaware that she was even there. "What happened baby?"

"Some fucking arsehole's tried getting a bit too friendly with Novak and red mist made an appearance. It had just kicked off when I walked through the door, but they were outnumbered so I had to step in"

"How many of them were there?"

"Seven or eight, I didn't stop to count"

"Fucking hell Franky, I can't believe that the three of you took on eight guys. What the hell were you thinking?" the petite blonde asked.

"I was thinking that I needed to help my friends. And it wasn't just us three, Boomer was there. Novak got a pretty good kick in too, poor guy won't be getting any for a while…" Franky replied, laughing at the memory of him dropping to the floor, his hands cupping his balls as he writhed around in pain. Blondie may look like she would get blown over in the wind, but she was a lot tougher than Franky gave her credit for. But then she had to be, living with Red.

"Let me take a look at you"

"I'm ok Gidge, it's just a scratch. Red came off worst, she was buried under about six of them at one point. She came out fighting though" the tattooed brunette said, the pride evident in her voice.

"Yeah well, you can stop playing the hero now and let me take a look at you…unless you want to sleep in the spare room for the next week" Bridget threatened, knowing exactly how to get Franky to comply with her request.

"Whatever you say doc" Franky threw back, winking at her wife, then wincing in pain. She had taken a heavy blow, and knew the second his fist made contact with her face that it was cut. The blood pouring from her eyebrow a few seconds later confirming her suspicions.

It was a couple of hours later by the time the three of them were patched up, and Allie felt responsible for everything. Despite being in obvious discomfort, Bea had spent the past hour trying to reassure her that it wasn't her fault, but of course it was. This was her mess, her fuck up, and she was determined that she wouldn't drag anymore innocent people into it. She had been quiet on the way home, and had called Liz before they left the hospital letting her know that once Bea was settled she would head over to the bar and clean up the mess. The older blonde had insisted that it was all in hand, and that she should stay home and keep an eye on Bea. The redhead had six guys on her at one point, and had come off worse than Shayne and Franky, although the tattooed brunette looked like shit too. Luckily none of the injuries were really serious, and it could have been much worse. But to Allie it was bad enough. Bridget had been great, spending all of her break patching the three of them up. And when she had come across Allie crying in the toilets, had pulled her into a hug and told her that it wasn't her fault.

Bea was being her usual stubborn self, claiming that she was fine and it was just a scratch. She was more worried about Allie, the blonde had hardly said a word since they left the hospital. Her eyes were fixed firmly on the road, and she hadn't so much as glanced in Bea's direction in the last ten minutes. Not wanting to get into anything while her fiancé was driving, she reached out and placed her hand on the younger woman's leg, squeezing her knee affectionately. They arrived home a short while later, and after parking the car Allie jumped out and ran around the other side to help the redhead out. Taking Bea's none injured hand, she pulled her to her feet, the older woman crashing into her as she stood up.

She had deliberately bumped into Allie, despite the discomfort it had caused in her ribs. She could see the sadness in the blonde's eyes, and wanted to be as close to her as possible. Feeling the younger woman's arm slip around her waist to steady her, she leaned forward, ghosting her lips over Allie's. "None of this is your fault so please stop beating yourself up about it"

"It is though. None of this would have happened if I hadn't have…" Allie replied, unable to finish her sentence. Squeezing Bea's hand, she stepped back before opening the door and leading her into the house.

Grabbing a couple of bottles of water, Allie asked the redhead if she needed any more painkillers before they headed up to bed. She was worried about Bea, knowing how she always downplayed her injuries. She had a black eye, and a cut on her forehead, along with various cuts and bruises on her body. She was clearly in pain, and wasn't moving as freely as usual, but in true Bea Smith fashion insisted that she was fine. And on top it off, Allie couldn't shake the guilt at getting both her fiancé and her friends hurt, as well as the bar smashed up. Boomer was the only one to come out of it unscathed, and Allie couldn't help but wish that she had been behind the bar when it all kicked off in the first place. Maybe they wouldn't have got hurt then.

After making sure Bea was settled and comfortable she headed into the bathroom to brush her teeth and freshen up. The redhead had struggled to remove her shirt due to her injuries, and when she had lifted it over her head for her Allie felt her stomach churn. The left side of the Bea's body was black and blue, and she was clearly in a lot of pain. Sitting down on the edge of the bath, she put her head in her hands and cried. It could have been so much worse, and if Shayne, Franky and Boomer hadn't have intervened then Bea could have gotten herself killed. She was so small compared to the group of guys, not that they gave a shit. And every time Allie tried to help, her fiancé kept putting herself between them and her in a bid to protect her. She loved that the redhead wanted to keep her out of harm's way, but hated that it was at the detriment of her own safety.

Allie had been in the bathroom a while, and Bea was starting to worry. Pulling back the covers, she climbed out of bed, ignoring the pain cursing through the left side of her body. Making her way over to the en-suite, she knocked on the door softy before pushing it open, finding Allie sat on the edge of the bath sobbing. Moving as quickly as her injuries would allow, she crossed the room, took her hand and pulled her to her feet. Wrapping her arms around the younger woman, she held her tight as she cried.

She hadn't even realised that Bea was out of bed until she felt herself being pulled to her feet and into her fiancé's arms. Resting her head on the older woman's shoulder she held on to her, being careful not to hurt her. "What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting" she said, wiping her tears away before lifting her head and locking eyes with a worried looking Bea.

"You were gone too long, I missed you" Bea replied, taking the blonde's hand and leading her back through into their bedroom. Climbing back into bed, she waited for Allie to join her before pulling her in close, wincing as she felt a sharp pain surge through her ribs. Once she was settled, she cuddled up against her fiancé, not wanting to leave any space between them.

"I'm sorry…" Allie said as she chocked back another sob. Although she didn't actually hurt Bea, she was still responsible for her pain.

"None of this is your fault Alliecat. I don't blame you, and neither does anyone else, so please stop beating yourself up about it"

"Of course this is my fault" the blonde replied, pulling away from Bea and sitting up. "They were only at the bar because of me, because of what I did. How can it not be my fault?"

Pulling herself into a sitting position, Bea ignored the aching in her body as she turned slightly so she was facing the blonde. Taking Allie's hand in hers she held it to her chest. "One night when Deb was little she'd been ill all day. She had a stomach bug, and had been throwing up for most of the morning. I spent all afternoon washing, and it was the middle of winter so I had to try her clothes in the house. Harry came home from work and was pissed at me because his dinner wasn't on the table. I tried to explain why and he slapped me around the face. After he had eaten he grabbed another beer and headed through into the lounge. Some of Debbie's clothes were drying on the rack in there, and he didn't like it because it made the place look untidy. He beat me and raped me that night because I refused to move them. He told me that I deserved it, is that true?"

Allie felt physically sick as she listened to the redhead, and wanted to make that bastard suffer. How could anyone ever think that Bea deserved to be treated in that way. No one should ever be subjected to anything like that, no matter who they were. Running her fingers through the older woman's unruly curls, she gazed into her tear filled brown eyes as she spoke. "Of course it isn't true, how could you even think that. What he did to you was unforgivable, and none of that was your fault. You didn't ask him to beat you or…or rape you" She said, struggling with the last part of her sentence. The thought of anyone hurting Bea in that way, in any way in fact broke her heart.

"So why is this any different? You didn't ask those arseholes to come into the bar tonight and start harassing you. You didn't ask that bastard to put his hands on you, and you didn't ask anyone to step in and help. They did what they did because they're scum, just like Harry. And we did what we did because we love you, and don't want you to get hurt in any way. You're not responsible for other people's actions Allie, good or bad. It took me a long time to learn that, fifteen years almost, but I got there in the end. And now you have to do the same. No one blames you, so please stop blaming yourself baby" Bea replied, leaning forward and kissing Allie softly. Feeling the blonde start to respond, she slipped her arm around her and pulled her in close, deepening the kiss.

Breaking apart after a while, Allie cupped Bea's chin. Gazing into her eyes she smiled at her fiancé. "Thank you for putting up with my crazy, and I'm so sorry that you got hurt. I'm sorry, I…"

Cutting her off, Bea kissed her again briefly before pulling back slightly. "No more apologies ok, now come and be my little spoon"

"I should be taking care of you, not the other way around"

"Well you be the big spoon then" the redhead replied, winking at Allie before turning on to her uninjured side and cuddling up against her. They laid there for a while, both happy to be in the others presence, before sleep finally claimed them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N:_ _Apologies for the delay in posting this chapter. I've been in my Cormack bubble since Saturday, and have been reluctant to leave!_

 _I'm still buzzing from the M &G on Saturday. Danielle was an absolute angel once again, and Socs is the sweetest guy ever. They both put so much time and effort into the event despite their busy schedules, and the jetlag. And were very open and honest with us in the process._

 _There have been some negative comments on one of the social media sites following the event on Sunday, and it makes me really sad. They are both extremely busy people, yet give up their time to make the trip over here to do these events. And for people to slag them off afterwards is really hard to see. I just hope it doesn't put them off coming back again_ _L_


	90. Chapter 90

It had been tough since the article about Allie was published, and the younger woman hadn't been her usual cheery self. She was clearly dwelling on the events of the past ten days, as well everything from her past that had been dragged up again. She had been particularly quiet after the session with her counsellor a couple of days ago. Bea had gone to the store to pick up a few things, and was surprised to find the car on the drive when she arrived home. She was planning on cooking for her fiancé, and had hoped to have the majority of the preparation done by the time she got back. The blonde wasn't due back for another hour at least, so she knew that something must have happened during her session with Gabby.

Removing her helmet she headed inside, putting the groceries in the fridge before going in search of her fiancé. The house was quiet, and she was starting to worry. Walking up the stairs she was just about to open the bedroom door when she heard sniffling from within the room. Pushing the door open, she walked into the room. Allie was laid curled up on the bed, her back to the door and her body shaking as she cried. Racing around the other side of the bed, Bea dropped to her knees as she reached out, brushing her thumb over the younger woman's cheek and wiping the tears away. "Don't cry beautiful. Whatever it is we can fix it…together" she said, placing a soft kiss on Allie's forehead. "What happened baby?"

"Nothing really, I…" Allie said, chocking back another sob. "I called in at the bar before my session, and there was a letter there for me. It had come through the post, and the mark was Perth. I stupidly opened it before my session with Gabby, and I've been like this ever since". Reaching out, she grabbed the envelope from the bedside table and handed it to Bea. "I don't even know why I'm surprised…"

Standing up, Bea sat down on the bed, waiting until Allie had snuggled up against her before removing the letter and reading it. It was from Allie's father, and to say that it was impersonal would be an understatement. He was clearly unhappy about all of the media attention the article about her had created for him, and his business. He went on to say how disgusted he was with her, that he was ashamed to call her his daughter, and that she had brought nothing but shame on his family since the day she was born. Bea was furious, and wanted to fly over there and give him a few home truths. How dare he say those things about Allie, he didn't even know her. Didn't know how kind, caring and compassionate she was. How she took care of the people close to her, and how she gave so much of herself to help others. She had never met him, but in that moment she felt nothing but hatred towards him. He was up there with Harry right now, and anyone that hurt her fiancé in any way would join them.

He hadn't even had the decency to hand write the letter either, it was typed up, and on company letter headed paper. He really was something else, and she could see why the blonde had wanted to get as far away from him as possible. As she dropped the letter back down on the bedside table, she noticed the logo on the letter head again. Picking it back up, she studied it briefly before the lightbulb flicked on in her head. She knew that she had seen it somewhere before, and while her fiancé had said that her family had money, she had no idea that it was this much. Not that she cared. It just made it twice as bad that the blonde had been forced to live on the streets, while her father was a multi-millionaire businessman. "Allie…is Aleksander Novak your father?" she asked, wanting to make sure she wasn't jumping to the wrong conclusion.

"That's him…my doting dad. How selfish of me to tarnish his precious reputation by living on the streets. What must his business associates think of him?" the blonde bit back sarcastically. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you"

"It's ok, I understand…and for the record I hate the bastard for the way he's treating you"

"He's right though, I'm nothing but a disappointment. It would have been better for everyone if I had never been born"

"Don't you dare think like that…ever. My life is so much better since you came into it. You opened me up to a whole new world, and I've never been happier. You're everything to me Allie, so please don't ever think that you're not wanted. I love you so, so much, and so does Debbie. You make our family whole, and I can't imagine my life without you"

"I love you too, both of you. You saved my life Bea, in more ways than one. I'm sorry I'm such a fuck up"

"You listen to me Allie, and listen hard. You're not the fuck up, he is. If he's too stupid to see what an incredible person you are then fuck him. He doesn't deserve you as a daughter" Bea said, brushing her thumb over the younger woman's cheek gently. "We're a family, you, me and Deb. I know it's not the same but you will always have us"

"Your right, it's not the same…it's so much better" the blonde replied, smiling at her fiancé lovingly. "I don't even know why I'm surprised by him, he's always been a twat" she added, tears filling her eyes again. Wiping them away with the back of her hand, she cuddled up against the redhead, needing to be as close as possible to her. Bea always gave her strength, and right now that's exactly what she needed.

"What happened in your session with Gabby?" the older woman asked as she ran her fingers up and down Allie's back soothingly

"I was upset when I got there, and when she started to ask questions about my relationship with him, and what I think caused it to get so bad I started crying…and couldn't stop. She cut the session short, didn't want to upset me anymore than I already was. I don't know why I even care, it's not like I expected anything from him" Allie said, slipping her hand under Bea's shirt and caressing her stomach. "I hate being so fucking weak…especially over him"

"You're not weak Allie. You're one of the strongest people that I know. To go through what you did, and not only come out the other side, but turn your life round the way you have done. It takes strength and bravery, and I'm so proud of you, of what you've achieved"

"You are?"

"I am. And I'm so glad that I get to call you mine"

"Only yours..." the blonde mumbled as she kissed along Bea's neck and jaw. She hated feeling vulnerable like this, and needed to feel as close to her fiancé as possible.

"I was going to cook you dinner" Bea said, pulling back slightly as gazing into the blonde's now hooded eyes.

"I'm not hungry" Allie replied as her hand slipped further under her fiancé's shirt, her fingers grazing the underside of the redhead's breast

"No?"

"No…only for you" the blonde replied, moving so she was straddling Bea before tugging the older woman's shirt over her head. She needed to feel her, all of her, and there were too many barriers between them.

It was later that evening by the time they finally sat down to eat. Bea was worried about her fiancé. The past week and a half had been hard enough without her father sticking the boot in as well. Between him and Harry they were determined to make their lives as difficult as possible. Jack had called just before Bea had gone to the store, letting her know that they had traced the call made to the newspaper back to Walford Prison. He had gone over to the prison to check the records, and obtained a copy of the entire conversation. Everything that had been in the article had come from Harry, and he was the supposed source close to Allie.

Bea wanted to rip his head off, the little fucker. How dare he lie like that, drag Allie's name through the mud, and hurt her in the process. She knew that she needed to tell the blonde, but after everything that had happened with her father's letter, she didn't want to upset her any more. But she didn't want to keep anything from her either, and it was driving her crazy. She clearly wasn't doing a great job of hiding her dilemma, as once they had washed the dishes Allie took her hand and led her through into the lounge.

Sitting down on the sofa, she pulled the redhead down into her lap, slipping her arm around her waist before she spoke. "I know I've been a bit all over the place recently, but you can talk to me of somethings bothering you. I want to help"

"I know, I just don't want to dump anything else on you that's all. You've got enough going on as it is"

"And I want you to know that I'm here for you, even though I have been a bit of a mess recently"

"It's understandable given everything you've been through recently. I just don't want to add to your worries that's all"

"I appreciate you looking got for me, but I'm a big girl" Allie replied, running her hand up and down the older woman's back. "Now come on, out with it…"

"It's Harry…he was the one that made the call to the press" Bea said, taking a few seconds to gage the blonde's reaction before continuing. "I spoke to Jack the day after the article was released and he's been looking into it. He called earlier today and told me that Harry was behind it. They traced the call back to the prison and he went over there this morning to get a copy of the audio file"

"Why doesn't that surprise me….the motherfucker"

"I hate that he's going after you to get to me…I hate him"

"Me too babe. After everything that he did to you I can't help but wish him dead. It's not like anyone would miss him. Is it bad to think like that…he is Debbie's father after all"

"I doubt she'd care after everything he's done recently. I'm dreading telling her that it was him that spoke to the press. What if she goes back to the prison? I can't have her hurt again Allie" Bea said, biting on her lip nervously.

"Let me talk to her, and please don't worry. She's a smart kid. Takes after her mum..." Allie replied, brushing her lips over the older woman's softly.

Allie had called Debbie while Bea was in the shower, and the young brunette had reacted as they had expected, threatening to go to the prison and kick his arse. While Allie appreciated the gesture, the last thing she wanted was for their daughter to get herself hurt again. Bea was worried about her enough as it was. They chatted for a while, Allie reassuring Deb that she was doing a lot better than she had been the previous week. And before hanging up, had made the young Smith promise not to go near Harry or the prison.

The only positive thing to come out of all this was the interest in Allie professionally. She had thought that no one would want to work with her after the story got leaked, but it had turned out to be the opposite. Her trip to Perth had been arranged for the following week. They would only be there for three days, but she still wanted Bea there with her. She had stayed close to the redhead since the story had been published, feeling more vulnerable than usual. Bea always made her feel so safe, and right now she need that more than ever. She felt guilty asking her, knowing that it would mean that her fiancé would have to work a double shift the day before they were due to fly over there. And it was only three nights. But being in the same city as her father, and not having the support of the older woman was too daunting right now. Bea had been great, once again, telling her not to worry and that she would be there right by her side.

But like everything else in her life at the minute, thee second something good happened, there was something negative waiting in the wings. Allie had been trying to call Debbie for a few hours now, but couldn't get through. She knew the young brunette didn't have any lectures that afternoon, and in typical teenager style always had her phone with her. It was Bea's first day back at the station on full duties so she didn't want to disturb her, but it was so unlike Debbie not to at least drop her a message and let her know she would call her later if she was busy. Deciding to leave it for a while, she grabbed her guitar and was about to head into her studio for a while when her phone rang, an unknown number flashing on the screen.

Answering the call, she was surprised when she realised that it was one of Debbie's lecturers. There had been an incident after her morning lecture, and Deb had gotten herself into a fight with another student. And by fight, he meant that Debbie had punched her. It was university policy to call the police in events like these, but he had witnessed this particular student goading Debbie for a week now, and had managed to defuse the situation before it escalated any further. Under the circumstances he thought that it would be best to inform her parents, although he suspected that it would be an isolated incident, and was unlikely to happen again. Given the other student's grades, she was unlikely to be returning for the next academic year anyway. And Debbie had clearly tried to ignore her, but some of the things he had heard the other girl say were truly awful. And if he was being completely honest, he would have struggled to react any differently to how Debbie had if it had been his family in question. Not that he could ever admit that, especially not to the parent of one of his students.

Allie was apologetic, instantly blaming herself for what had happened. But after listening to what her daughter's lecturer had said, could see that this other student was determined to push Deb to breaking point. Having said that, the young brunette wouldn't be in this position if she hadn't have done what she did, and she couldn't help but feel guilty at that thought. She was dreading telling Bea, knowing her fiancé would worry about Deb, and while Allie hated that she had to resort to that, was glad the younger Smith had taken after her mum, and could defend herself if needs be. She was so much like Bea, and she loved her fiancé's mini me so much. She never really thought of herself ever being in a parental role, and it wasn't like Deb really needed looking after. But she had been surprised by how much she loved it when it did happen.

A very tired Bea arrived home just after seven thirty the next morning, having had the shift from hell. Franky and Kaz had come to blows over the best way to handle a rescue, resulting in her having to step in and extinguish the situation before it got out of hand. She knew what the problem was, and having spoken to other colleagues in her role, was glad to hear that she wasn't the only one having these issues. They were simply flexing their muscles, and having been used to being solely in charge of their team, were struggling to find a common ground. It didn't make it any less frustrating though, especially knowing how good at their job they both were. After dismissing them from her office after dishing out a rather large bollocking, she jumped in the shower, hoping to wash away some of the tension in her body. She would be glad when this shift was over.

Bea had never been so glad to get home as she had that morning, and after changing into shorts and a vest top, she slipped into bed beside the blonde, her head resting on Allie's chest as she closed her eyes. She woke a couple of hours later to find blue eyes watching her intently, a small smile on her fiancé's face.

"Good morning Alliecat" Bea said, her husky morning tones sending a shockwave through her younger lover's body.

"Morning babe, how was your shift?"

"An absolute nightmare. I had to separate Franky and Kaz on a shout yesterday afternoon. They were acting like a couple of kids in the middle of a bloody rescue. Why can't things just run smoothly for once? I'm so sick of all this shit, I just want a quiet few days, is that really too much to ask for"

"No babe, but life isn't like that. And while we're on the subject of things not going to plan…I had a call from one of Deb's lecturers yesterday"

"What happened? Is she ok? Why didn't they call me…?"

Leaning forward, Allie silenced her rambling fiancé with a kiss, knowing that would be the only way she would get her to shut up. "They tried you first and your phone was off, so they called me instead. There was a minor incident with another student, and Debbie dealt with it by punched her. She's fine, they're both fine. The lecturer sorted it out and there won't be any consequences for Deb. He said this other girl had been riding her arse all week about the article on me. She said something particularly bad yesterday, and mini red mist put in an appearance"

"Fuck…why didn't you call me?" Bea asked, sitting up and running her hands through her wild curls

"You were busy so I dealt with it. I spoke to her last night, and she apologised. She knows that she could have handled it better, but then I can't honestly say that I would have done anything different if I'd have been in her shoes" the younger woman replied, running her fingers up and down Bea's arm softly. "And after last week I know that you wouldn't have…" she added, tickling the redhead in a bid to get her to smile. The situation wasn't idea, but they got through it, and Allie had managed to successfully navigate her way through her first major parental duty, completely unassisted. "We're a team, you, me and rocky junior"

"Thank you. I've been so used to dealing with everything no my own when it comes to Deb, but it's nice to have someone to share the burden with" Bea joked playfully. She hated that Debbie was getting hassle, and knew that Allie must be feeling like it was all her fault. But having the blonde there to share her life with, good and bad, was so comforting.

"I'll always be here. And she's not a burden, she's incredible…just like her mum" Allie replied, brushing her thumb over the redhead's cheek before capturing her lips in a slow, loving kiss.

It had been a week since the incident at the bar, and despite Allie's numerous attempts to pay for the damage, both Liz and Boomer had refused every time. The young blonde had enough to worry about right now without the bar, and other than a few smashed glasses and a broken stool or two, it just needed a good clean up. Allie had been reluctant to go back for her shift the day after the incident, worried that there may be a repeat performance. Not wanting her to feel uncomfortable, Liz asked Shayne if he would mind her changing the roster so the younger blonde could work the afternoon shift with Boomer. It would be quieter, and if anything did happen, Booms would make sure she was ok.

One of the guys involved in the altercation had come back a couple of nights ago threatening to sue them for his injuries. Boomer and Shayne had offered to escort him off the premises, but Liz had calmly told him that they had everything on CCTV. And if he decided to go down that route, they would counter sue for assault, as well as sexual harassment. He left quickly after that, and they hadn't heard from him since.

It had gone better than expected, and working the early shift definitely helped. As did Bea's presence on one of the stools at the end of the bar. She had felt guilty that the redhead was spending her day off sitting inside, especially as it was so lovely outside. But Bea had simply said that the view in the bar was so much better than anything that she could see outside of the four walls. They would be heading over to Perth in a few days, meaning that she older woman would be working a double shift. And wanting to spend as much time with her fiancé as possible, was quite content to sit there and watch her work.

Their flight was at two, and Bea was a little late getting in from the station, foregoing her shower so she could get back to Allie as quickly as possible. After packing their bags, she jumped in the shower, having to lock the bathroom door behind her to stop the blonde joining her. It wasn't that she didn't want her there, that couldn't be further from the truth. But they were short on time as it was, she and didn't relish in the thought of having to explain to Isla why they had missed their flight. Allie would be meeting with the artist the following morning, meaning that she would be on her own for a few hours. Her fiancé had suggested that she come long to the studio, not wanting her to be lonely. But she had never been to Perth before and was keen to take in some of the sights.

After checking into their hotel, which was a lot fancier than either of them were expecting, they headed out into the city to take a look around. Allie was playing tour guide, and despite this being her first time back here in over ten years, managed to not get them lost. They had been walking down one particular road hand in hand when Allie suddenly stopped, changed direction quickly and led Bea down a couple of side streets. Making a mental note of the street name, Bea squeezed her hand. She suspected that her father's company was somewhere in the vicinity, and that was the reason behind the sudden detour. Not wanting to drag it all up again, Bea decided to keep quiet. Slipping her arm around the blonde's waist she squeezed her tight, hoping to offer some kind of silent encouragement.

Allie had spent most of the past two days working in the studio, leaving Bea to explore the city. She couldn't believe that they had seen her father the previous evening. Of all the restaurants in the city he had to be at the same one as them. Bea had deliberately walked by their table on her way to the bathroom, wanting to get a closer look at the bastard who had thrown a young Allie out onto the street without so much as a second glance. And if she hadn't have met her fiancé's eldest brother then she wouldn't have known that they were even related. Neither Allie nor Oliver looked anything like him, but Sam was like a younger version of his father, in looks, and what appeared to be personality too. She was just glad that her fiancé's other bother wasn't like them. At least Allie had some family on her side. It took all the willpower she had not to pour the contents of the champagne bottle sitting on his table over his head, but she didn't want to make a scene. It would only hurt Allie more, and that was the last thing that she ever wanted to do.

Luckily he had left about twenty minutes after they arrived, and her fiancé had managed to keep out of sight, that was until he got up to leave that was. He must have recognised her, and by the look of disgust he threw her way as he walked past their table, he wasn't planning a family reunion any time soon. They were out with a few people from the record label, the restaurant being local to the studio. But if they had been alone, Bea would have thought nothing of calling him on his shitty behaviour. Allie was laughing and joking with Isla in a bid to hide her pain, but the redhead could see how much his rejection had hurt her. Resting her hand on the younger woman's thigh, she stroked her leg gently, smiling as Allie gazed at her lovingly. The rest of the evening passed without incident, and Bea really enjoyed spending time with some of Allie's colleagues from the studio. But while the blonde had joined in, and put on a brave face, Bea knew that it was all and act.

As she slipped beneath the covers of the bed later that evening, Allie gravitated towards her. Seeing her father had really thrown her, and she had felt a little off kilter ever since. And while she knew that she would be in the same city as him, she figured that with the size of it, the chances of actually bumping into him were slim. But luck wasn't on her side once again, and despite being almost thirty she had felt like the isolated, lonely kid all over again the second she set eyes on him. She was frustrated with herself for letting him affect her in this way, but couldn't help wonder if it had been her fault all along. He loved Sam, and despite their numerous disagreements over the years, loved Oli in his own way. But not her. Was she really such an awful person that she wasn't worthy of his love?

Allie was quiet, and Bea was starting to wonder if she had fallen asleep when she spoke, her voice quiet despite the silence in the room. "Is there something wrong with me?" she said, turning slightly so she could see the older woman's face.

"Of course there isn't, you're perfect to me. Why do you ask?"

"If there's nothing wrong with me then why does he hate me so much?"

"Because he's afraid Allie. He's afraid of anyone who isn't exactly like him. He's afraid, and he's weak, just like Harry. But please don't think that you caused any of this. Everything that happened when you were younger is on him, not you" the redhead said, brushing her thumb over the younger woman's cheek.

"You're so good to me"

"I'm just saying it how I see it. You're a beautiful person Allie Novak, and I feel so blessed to have you in my life" Bea replied, leaning forward and kissing her softly. "Now go to sleep, you've got a busy day ahead of you, and I've got plans for you tomorrow night" she added, slapping her fiancé on the arse gently before holding her tight.

Bea had been laid awake for a while now, the blonde falling asleep about an hour ago. She couldn't get Allie's father out of her head, or the way he had treated her. He had no idea what kind of person she was, and clearly had no intention of finding out. It made her angry. Allie was such a wonderful person, and she hated it when people disrespected her in any way. Deciding that there was nothing she could do about it at that minute, she cuddled up against the sleeping blonde and closed her eyes.

Bea looked a little sheepish when the officer led her out into the waiting area the following evening, her eyes locking with Allie's briefly before she looked to the floor. She had panicked when she had first received the call letting her know that the redhead was at the police station, but it had quickly turned to anger when she found out why. Things between her and her father were bad enough as it was, without her fiancé causing a disturbance at his office. What the hell was she doing there anyway? Luckily she had just been wrapping everything up at the studio when the call came in.

Allie called for a taxi while the redhead signed the necessary paperwork. Half an hour later they were back at the hotel, and the mood was tense. The blonde had been quiet since they left the police station. She was frustrated with her fiancé for what she had done, and didn't want to make a bad situation worse by saying something that she might regret. After making a call to the studio to make sure they had everything they needed from her, she turned to face the older woman, who was currently finding the hem on her shirt rather interesting.

Bea knew that Allie was angry with her, but her intentions had been good. She just hadn't expected Aleksander Novak to be quite as much of a bastard as he truly was. She had gone to his office in an attempt to smooth things over between him and Allie, hoping that if he knew a bit more about the woman that she loved more than anything, he would want to be a part of her life. Or at least be a little nicer. But it hadn't exactly gone to plan, and when he started laying into Allie for being such a disappointment, and all the trouble she had caused him, Bea had to fight to control her temper.

He hadn't seen her in almost fifteen years, had no idea what kind of person she was. Yet he stood there preaching about all the mistakes she had made in her life, and what damage her behaviour had done to his reputation. Bea was really struggling to keep her temper in check by this point, so when he said that he wished that his ex-wife had terminated the pregnancy like he wanted her to, she lost it. Allie was such a beautiful person, inside and out. How dare he say that about her.

Tempers flared, and voices were raised, and before Bea could get her head around what was going on, she felt a sharp sting in her left cheek. It took her a few seconds to realise what had happened. He had slapped her. And by the burning sensation in the side of her face, it hadn't been a gentle tap either. Grabbing a handful of his shirt, she had him pinned to the wall so quickly that he didn't have time to react. A few seconds later she felt herself being dragged back by one of the security guards, before he escorted her down to the ground floor and into one of the back rooms. Locking her in, he headed outside to take a phone call, coming back in a while later with a police officer. She knew by the smug grin on the security guard's face that he was enjoying this, especially when she was marched through reception in handcuffs, and led out into the waiting police car.

After apologising to the guys at the studio for running out on them, Allie hung up and turned to face her fiancé. Bea was sitting on the bed, her body turned slightly away from her, and she could tell by her posture that she was tired. "Ok so are you going to tell me what the hell happened, and why you were even at his office in the first place…"

"I wanted to talk to him, show him that you're not the person he thinks you are. I thought that if he knew more about what an incredible woman you are that he may change his attitude towards you" Bea said, although she still couldn't bring herself to look at her fiancé

"Right" Allie replied as she paced the room. "So let's just assume that this was a good idea, and I'm not saying it was. How the fuck did you end up at the police station?"

"He must have called for security without me knowing. We got into it and he pulled me off him, dragged me downstairs and into a room. They next thing I knew I was cuffed and in the back of a police car"

"Pulled you off him? Please tell me you didn't threaten him Bea…" the blonde said, glaring at her fiancé who looked like a naughty schoolkid right now. "You did, didn't you…fuck! As if I haven't got enough shit to deal with, what the fuck were you thinking?"

"You. I was thinking about you, and all the shitty things he was saying. You can't honestly expect me to stand there and listen to him spewing shit like that and not do anything"

"Yeah well congratulations, you've just made a bad situation a thousand times worse. You'll be lucky if he doesn't sue you" the blonde threw back. While she appreciated Bea defending her honour, she couldn't go around bashing everyone that said something she didn't like.

Standing up, Allie headed for the bathroom, the older woman starting to approach her as she crossed the room. "Don't…" the blonde said, sidestepping her slightly. "I can't be around you right now" she added before walking into the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

She was feeling stressed, and after removing her clothes she slipped into the shower enclosure, turning the temperature up on the water. She wasn't sure how long she had been in there, but after drying herself off she slipped one of the robes on and headed back into the bedroom, stopping dead when she saw Bea packing her bag. "What are you doing Bea?"

"I'm going to find another hotel, figured you would want me to leave after what I did"

Crossing the room, Allie grabbed the older woman's bag and put it back in the closet before turning around and taking her hand. "Of course I don't want you to go. We had a fight Bea. It happens…and it certainly won't be the last. But that doesn't mean that I love you any less, or that I want you to leave. I just wish you hadn't have gone over there in the first place. I don't want him having any kind of hold over you, over us"

"I'm sorry. I thought I was helping, but it all got out of hand. I just hate the way he treats you. You don't deserve that, especially from family" the redhead replied, slipping her arm around Allie's waist and resting her head on her shoulder.

"He's out of my life. I have all the family I could ever need, I have you…and Debbie" the younger woman said, cupping Bea's chin and turning her head. Gasping when she saw the red mark across her cheek, she ran her thumb over her skin gently. "He did this didn't he?"

The redhead didn't answer, simply choosing to look down instead. There was enough bad blood between Allie and Aleksander as it was, and if she knew that he had hit her she would flip.

"Look at me Bea…look me in the eye and tell me that he didn't hit you"

Bea couldn't lie to her, but didn't want to hurt her either. She was in a no win situation here, but had promised Allie that she wouldn't keep anything from her, so knew what she had to do. Looking up, she locked eyes with Allie, seeing both pain and anger flashing through her beautiful blue orbs.

"He hit you didn't he…"

Not trusting her voice, Bea simply nodded, feeling the younger woman's arms wrap around her a split second later

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Things are already so bad between you, I didn't want to make it worse. I'm sorry Alliecat, I should have never gone over there in the first place. I'm an idiot"

"Yeah you are, but you're my idiot" Allie replied, brushing her thumb over the redhead's bottom lip gently. "I love you so much, you doofus" she added before pushing the older woman down on the bed and straddling her. She didn't care what Aleksander thought of her, she had all the family she needed right here. And she intended on spending the rest of the night showing Bea just how special she was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N:_ _Ok so it's been a week and I'm still floating on my Cormack cloud. And after the announcement that a certain Jenko will be heading our way very soon, it's tuning out to be a good year!_

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and apologies for all the drama_ _J_


	91. Chapter 91

Their fight home wasn't until five thirty, and other than having to call in at the studio for an hour just after lunch, they had the morning to themselves. It had been the early hours by the time they had eventually fallen asleep, and Bea was just hoping that there was no one staying in the suite next door. Allie had been extremely vocal last night, telling Bea in explicit detail exactly how much she was enjoying what she was doing to her. When they first got together she would get embarrassed when Allie talked dirty to her during sex, but now she loved it. And when she got caught up in the moment had done it herself a few times, last night being one of those times.

She woke up wrapped around her fiancé, and as Bea stretched she could feel the familiar stiffness in her muscles. Smiling to herself as her mind drifted to their activities the previous evening, she turned her head slightly so she could gaze at the sleeping blonde. Feeling her heart skip a beat, she brushed a stray lock of hair from Allie's face before ghosting her lips over the younger woman's gently. Pulling back slightly she let her eyes roam over her fiancé's face. She was the most beautiful woman Bea had ever seen, and she still couldn't believe that she was hers. Looking down, she smiled when she saw the ring on Allie's finger sparkle as the sunlight caught the three stones.

When she had first seen Cam's design for the ring she had loved it. They'd had a lengthy conversation about what Bea was looking for, and other than the number of stones in it, it was pretty much perfect. They had to make a few minor alterations to accommodate the third diamond, but it was important to the older woman that it was in there. She wanted it to be a reflection of their little family, her, Allie and Deb. The perfect trio. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't realised that her fiancé had woken up. That was until she felt a sudden movement and found herself flat on her back, the blonde straddling her with a suggestive smirk on her face.

"You finished perving on me Smith?"

"Not a chance Novak…" Bea threw back playfully before using her strength to flip them over, her thigh slipping between Allie's legs and pressing against her core.

Feeling the younger woman's hips jerk, she increased the pressure, capturing her lips in a hot, wet kiss. Her muscles ached, and they'd only had a few hours' sleep, but she couldn't get enough of the woman laying below her. She loved watching Allie lose control. The sounds she made sent Bea's heart soaring, and a lightning bolt straight to her core. Kissing her way down the blonde's neck and chest, she circles her left nipple with her tongue, letting out a low moan when she felt Allie arching her back. Taking the blonde's nipple between her teeth, she tugged on it slightly before flicking her tongue over it soothingly. Lifting her gaze, she locked eyes with her fiancé, whose ocean blue pools were now several shades darker.

Shifting her attention to Allie's right breast, she couldn't stop her hips from rolling when she felt the younger woman's hands grabbing at her arse as she pushed against her thigh. Rocking against her, Bea moved up the blonde's body, biting down gently on her bottom lip before kissing her hard. Allie's hands were now clawing at her back in a bid to bring her closer still. Adjusting her position slightly, Bea started grinding on the younger woman's leg, her thigh pushing against Allie's hot, wet centre with every movement. It took them a few seconds to find a rhythm that worked for them both, but once they did the room was filled with low moans and whimpers as they built each other up towards release. It didn't take long before they were both covered in a fine sheen of sweat, Bea thrusting hard against Allie as the younger woman raised her leg, increasing the pressure against her older lover's already sensitive bud. She was close, and could tell by the sounds falling from the redhead's lips that she was too. Running her hands back down Bea's back, she grabbed her arse, pulling her in even closer. As she felt her stomach muscles starting to twitch her phone rang, Bea stilling her movements momentarily before kissing her hard.

"Ignore it" she said, kissing along her jaw and down her neck before taking her left nipple into her mouth again.

As the phone stopped ringing Allie arched her back off the bed, causing her to press down harder on the redhead's thigh, a low growl escaping her lips as she felt her legs beginning to tremble. Closing her eyes, she threw her head back as Bea brought her closer and closer to the edge. The phone ringing again causing the older woman to pull back slightly, before glaring at the offending object.

Groaning in frustration, Allie waiting until the redhead had rolled off of her before grabbing her phone. Seeing that it was Isla, she figured that she had better answer it. They spoke for about ten minutes, and after hanging up she informed Bea that they needed her to head into the studio a little earlier than expected. Seeing the disappointment in her fiancé's eyes, she leaned forward, kissing her softy before pulling back again. "I'm sorry babe, I'll make it up to you when we get home…I promise".

Climbing out of bed, Bea walked over to the bathroom door. Stopping and turning her head, she watched as Allie's eyes roamed over her body. Her stomach fluttered and her heart raced, and she knew that there was no way she would make it through the rest of the day in her current state. "How long do we have before we need to leave?"

"A couple of hours, why?"

"Just wondered. I'm going to take a shower" Bea replied before disappearing into the bathroom, poking her head back around the doorframe. "Get your sexy arse in here Novak, we have unfinished business to take care of" she added, laughing at the speed in which her fiancé leapt out of bed. Turning the shower on, she slipped inside the glass enclosure, a smiling Allie joining her a few seconds later.

After taking a lengthy shower, they dried off, Bea calling down to order them some room service before they dressed. Every time she looked at the blonde she couldn't stop smiling. There was just something about her that made everything seem so much better. Even when she'd had a particularly rough shift at the station, and was feeling low. One look into those ocean blue eyes and the world instantly seemed like a much brighter place. They were just about to start packing their bags when there was a knock on the door. Crossing the room, Bea opened it, standing back to let the waiter in with their food. After tipping him, she pulled a chair out for her fiancé, dropping a light kiss to the top of her head once she was seated. Moving around to the opposite side of the table, Bea sat down, smiling at Allie who was excitedly taking in all the food in front of them. She had probably ordered far too much, but she wasn't sure if they would get time to eat before they flew home. And they had both worked up quite the appetite the previous evening, and again that morning.

They had just finished eating when there was another knock on the door. Neither of them were expecting anyone, but Allie wondered if maybe Isla had decided to stop by to speak to her before they met at the studio. Standing up, she crossed the room and opened the door, the shock evident on her face as she realised who was on the other side of it. Of all the people in the world, the last one she expected to see standing there was her father. He looked confident and sure of himself, and in that moment she wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug look off his face. "What do you want?" she asked, her voice clipped

"We need to talk" he said as he barged passed her and into the room, already making himself comfortable in the armchair by the time she had closed the door.

Crossing the room, Allie took a seat beside her fiancé on the small sofa, her hand finding Bea's straight away. "You've got five minutes, we've got things to do"

"I would like to speak to my daughter alone, is there somewhere you can go?" Aleksander said, glaring at Bea, before his eyes dropped to their joined hands. He didn't care much for Allie, but didn't want any more bad publicity either, so knew that he had to try and smooth things over. But he would not have that woman there. This was family business, and she would never be a part of his family.

"Bea's not going anywhere. Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of us both. We have no secrets"

"It's ok baby, I can pack our things while you guys talk" Bea said as she went to stand, feeling the blonde tugging on her arm and bringing her back down onto the sofa again.

"No, I want you here with me"

"This is family business Allie…and that woman is not my family" he said, clearly unimpressed by his daughter's request.

"She may not be yours, but she is mine. She's more my family than you will ever be, and I couldn't be happier about that. For years I wondered what was wrong with me, what I had done to make you hate me so much. But it wasn't me at all. It was you" the blonde replied. She had spent years beating herself up over how their relationship had ended. But the second he insulted Bea like that, she knew she was done with him.

"How dare you speak to me like that. I'm your father, show some respect, assuming people like you know the meaning of the word that is"

"People like me? And what type of people would that be…dad? Homeless people, prostitutes, drug addicts…or lesbians" Allie bit back sarcastically, holding on to her fiancé's hand for support. "Come on, which one is it? Or is it all of them?"

"It's disgusting" he replied before turning to face Bea. "And as for you, exposing a child to this kind of sin…you should be ashamed of yourself. There's no wonder your poor husband left you"

"You don't know anything about what happened between me and my ex-husband, so I'd appreciate it if you kept your small minded opinions to yourself. And don't you dare say those things about Allie, you don't even know her…or me"

"I know that she's brought nothing but shame on my family…that she's a sinner. And I know that you're the type of person who thinks it's acceptable to expose your daughter to a junkie slut" he replied, snarling at the woman who had dared to challenge him for the second time in two days.

The minute the words left his mouth Bea saw red. Leaping out of the chair she dragged him to his feet. Standing toe to toe with him, her shoulders back and jaw locked she glared at him, daring him to say anything else. It took every ounce of self-control not to put him through the wall, but she didn't want to upset Allie any more than she already was.

Allie could see the switch in her fiancé, and was behind her in seconds, wrapping her arms around her waist and dragging her away from Aleksander. It was a struggle, the redhead was so much stronger than her, but as her fingers brushed over the exposed skin on Bea's hip she felt her relax into her arms slightly.

"I read your article, the one in which you claim that he beat you. Harry…that was his name wasn't it" Aleksander said, congratulating himself on hitting a nerve. He could see the flash of doubt pass through the redhead's eyes, and he knew he was getting to her. "You really should learn to control that temper of yours. He clearly didn't hit you hard enough in the first place…"

Allie couldn't believe what she had just heard. She could see the pain in Bea's eyes, and knew in that second she would be blaming herself for everything that Harry had ever done to her. Before she could stop herself she had moved away from the redhead, raised her right arm, and punched him in the face. He clearly hadn't been expecting it, and stumbling back he fell down against the chair, letting out a groan as he landed. "You make me sick. And I'm the one that should be ashamed to be related to you, not the other way around. I know that you never wanted me, wished that I had never been born. Well congratulations 'dad', you've got your wish. I want nothing more to do with you, and as of right now the only blood relative I have is Oli. The rest of you can go to hell. How dare you stand there preaching at me about what's right and wrong, especially after everything you got up to when I was a kid. And before you try and deny it, I know all about you and the housekeeper" Allie bit back, the anger evident in her tone as her voice began to rise. "And it wasn't just the housekeeper was it, it was mum's friends as well. You call me a slut…but I guess I got that trait from you. And at least I was smart enough to get paid for doing it. And if you ever, ever say anything like that about Bea again, it won't just be a punch. She's a thousand times the person you will ever be…how dare you judge her like that. But then I guess all bastards stick together right" she added, leading over him as she pointed her finger in his face.

Bea was worried. She had never seen this side of Allie before, or the cold look she had in her eyes. This wasn't who she was, and she just hoped that her father wasn't about to take another piece of her. She didn't deserve any of this, and the redhead wished that there was something she could do it take it all away.

Taking a step back, Allie shook her head before laughing at the pathetic excuse for a human being sitting before her. He was nothing but scum, just like her fiancé's ex-husband, and she was sick of people like that trying to fuck up their lives. She was done with him, with the rest of her biological family. She didn't need them, she had Bea, Debbie, Oliver, and all their friends, and she was perfectly happy with that. Fixing him with another glare, she moved closer again, towering over the form of the man she once knew as her father. "I think it's time you were leaving, we're done here" she said, her tone firm letting him know that she was serious. Seeing the smirk on his face, she felt her anger rise, and before she could launch herself forward, Bea's arm slipped around her waist to hold her back, their roles reversed this time.

"I said get the fuck out of our room…now!" Allie yelled, feeling Bea pull her back slightly so their bodies were flush. "And if I ever see you again, it will be a day too soon"

Seeing that he was fighting a losing battle, Aleksander picked himself up, rubbing his face as he headed for the door. Stopping before he opened it, he turned to face Allie. "I'm still your father, whether you like it or not"

"No you're not. As far as I'm concerned I don't have one, you're dead to me. Now get out"

As the door slammed shut behind him, Bea held Allie tight. She was expecting her to fall apart, so was a little surprised when she heard her fiancé laughing. "What's so funny?" she asked, confusion evident in her tone

"All this…him. I've let his behaviour affect me for years, and deep down I always blamed myself. But hearing him talk to you like that made me realise that he's nothing but a first class bastard. And it doesn't matter what I do, I'll never be good enough for him" Allie replied, turning in the older woman's arms. "I'm sorry, he had no right to say those things to you. None of what happened with Harry was your fault, and you're a fantastic mum"

"And so are you, Debbie adores you"

"And I adore her" the younger woman replied, her hand slipping under Bea's shirt and stroking her lower back. "I adore both of you".

Leaning in, Bea captured the blonde's lips in a loving kiss. Holding on to the younger woman, she walked back towards the sofa before taking a seat, bringing her fiancé down beside her. "Are you sure you're ok Alliecat, I'm worried about you"

"I'm fine baby, I really am. I'm actually glad that he came over, and I feel like a weight's been lifted. I've wasted years wondering what I did to make him hate me so much, wondering what I could have done differently. But I know now that it wouldn't have mattered. He never wanted me in the first place, and nothing that I did would have ever been good enough" the younger woman replied, wincing when she flexed her right hand.

Reaching out, Bea took the blonde's hand in hers, seeing that her knuckles were starting to swell already. Kissing her injured hand gently, Bea stood up and headed for the door after telling the younger woman not to move. Five minutes later she came back into the room with a bag of ice in her hand. Grabbing one of her shirts, she wrapped it around the bag before placing it over Allie's hand. "Keep this on for a while, it should take some of the swelling out" she said, kissing her fiancé on the cheek first, then the lips. Pulling back again, she ruffled her hair affectionately before standing back up. "Stay there and relax, I'll pack our bags then we can head over to the studio for a while"

"Thank you for taking care of me"

"I'll always take care of you, you're my girl" Bea replied, throwing Allie a playful wink before heading into the bedroom area to pack their things. They were due at the studio in less than half an hour, but she couldn't help but wish that they were going straight home. Despite Allie's current positive state of mind, she knew that the events of the past couple of days would probably hit her soon, and she wanted to be there for her if and when they did.

They had only been back from Perth for a few days, and Allie was extremely busy already. She was struggling to juggle the studio and the bar, and although she hated to let Liz and Boomer down, knew that she needed to speak to them about reducing her shifts. She had so much on at the studio over the next few months that if she continued to work her regular hours at Fuel, she wouldn't have any time with her fiancé, and that wasn't something that she was willing to give up, not for anything. She'd had another payment come in from the record label, and had called Isla to make sure they hadn't made a mistake. It had only been a month since the last one, and that had been more than she expected too. It wasn't the money that was tying her to the bar, but more the sense of loyalty. Millie and Archie had settled in really well, and Shayne was always happy to pick up a few extra shifts. But Liz had taken a chance on her when very few people would have. She had spoken to Bea about her concerns, and the redhead had reassured her that neither Liz nor Boomer would think that she was letting them down. They were both so proud of her, and what she had achieved, and only wanted what was best for her.

Her fiancé had been incredible over the past few days, constantly making sure that she was ok. They were lying in bed chatting the morning after they had returned home when the redhead turned to face her. "I know I keep asking, and you're probably sick of hearing me, but I just want to make sure that you're ok after everything that happened" she said, running her fingers through Allie's blonde locks

Taking Bea's hand, she brought it up to her lips before placing a soft kiss in her palm. "I could never get tired of listening to you, and I love it when you fuss over me like this. Please don't ever stop"

"Never…and I promise. But you didn't answer my question" Bea replied, smiling lovingly at the younger woman beside her.

"I'm fine, honestly. I would tell you if I wasn't. It might sound crazy, and maybe it is, but I'm glad things happened the way that they did. I've spent the past few weeks talking with Gabby, trying to find a way to let it all go and put it behind me. And while I thought that I was making progress, the second I read his letter I was right to being a frightened fifteen year old all over again, But after everything he has said and done over the past few days, I can honestly say that I feel nothing towards him anymore"

"I'm glad it helped, although I still think he's a bastard"

"He is, a first class bastard" Allie said, slipping her arm around the older woman and pulling her in closer, her thumb brushing over her left cheek. "I'm sorry he hurt you, he had no right laying a hand on you like he did"

"It's not your fault, and I'm fine, I promise" Bea replied, slipping her hand under Allie's shirt and caressing her lower back. "Plus I've got my bodyguard to protect me…wicked right hook you've got there babe" she added, laughing as Allie slapped her on the arse playfully.

After calling Liz and asking if she could go over to the bar for a chat, Allie jumped in the shower before getting dressed and heading over there. Despite Bea's reassurance she couldn't help but worry, and hoped that Liz would understand her predicament.

They chatted for about half an hour, Allie filling Liz in on everything that had happened with Aleksander while they were in Perth. The older blonde was like a mother figure to Allie, and ever since the article about her past was published, Liz had gone out of her way to make sure that she was ok. After she had told her everything, from bumping in to him unexpectedly in the restaurant, to Bea paying him a visit and ending up at the police station, and his visit the day they came home, she could see sadness in the older woman's eyes.

Liz couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could anyone treat their child that way, even if you didn't always agree with the decisions they made. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that love, especially after everything else that's happened recently. I know that you have Bea, and the two of you seem more solid than ever these days, but I'm here if you ever need to talk" she said, pulling the younger woman into a hug.

"Thanks Liz, and I really appreciate everything that you've done for me. Which is what makes this so hard. The reason I wanted to talk to you is that I need to either reduce my hours considerably, or hand in my resignation. I love working here, I really do. But with all the hours I need to put in at the studio, plus my shifts here I'm struggling to find time to spend with Bea. I'm sorry, and I'll stay until you find someone to replace me, but it's something that I really need to do"

"It's fine love, really. And in all honesty I'm surprised you stayed here as long as you have. You've got a real talent Allie, and we're all so proud of you. We can cover the bar for now, and I know a couple of Millie and Archie's friends are interested in picking up a few hours, so that's not a problem. Shayne's doing a fantastic job with the open mic nights, but I'd like you to still be involved in those for the time being if possible"

"Of course. I don't want to walk away completely, I love working here with you guys. I just don't want my relationship to suffer because we hardly get to see each other. And with everything that's happened to both of us recently, I just want to enjoy our time together"

"That makes sense, and I'm glad that you have each other to lean on. I've never seen Bea like this before, being in love suits her" Liz said, watching as a bright smile spread across the younger blonde's face.

"She's everything to me Liz. I just wish that people would stop trying to fuck with us"

"I know love, and as soon as Harry's trial is over hopefully things should calm down. When is it again?"

"In three of weeks. I just hope they throw the book at him…the bastard" Allie replied.

After sorting out when her last shift behind the bar would be, she thanked Liz and headed off to the studio. She had been working on a song for Bea, and Isla had agreed to let her use their facilities so she could record it properly. It was her fiancé's birthday in a few weeks, and this was just one of her gifts. Her main present was booked and paid for, and she was really hoping that her fiancé would like what she had planned. There was something else that she had been wanting to do for the redhead for a while, and now she was getting regular payments from the record label she knew that it was possible. She would have to wait until Debbie had finished at university for the year though, as she wanted her to be a part of it. And it would be good to spend some time together as a family once the trial was over.

It had been a week since they got back from Perth, and Allie's mood had continued to improve. Bea had been expecting some kind of fallout following what happened while they were there, and was a little surprised Aleksander hadn't retaliated following the blonde's outburst. She was glad that he hadn't though. Harry's trial was fast approaching, and they really didn't need any more crap heading their way. Her fiancé would be working her last shift behind the bar in a couple of days, and Boomer had a little something planned. She had made Bea promise not to say anything to the blonde, not wanting to ruin the surprise.

Bea knew that Allie was a little apprehensive about leaving the bar. It was a big step, and she was worried that she would be left without a job if things with the record label didn't work out. The redhead had told her not to worry, and that she was so talented that people would be queueing up to work with her. But like Bea, the blonde often struggled to take compliments, even if they were the truth.

It had been late when Allie arrived home the previous evening, and her fiancé was just about to head up to bed. The track they had been working on had taken longer than expected, and after dropping her bag on the floor, she headed straight for the redhead's strong arms. Resting her head on Bea's shoulder, she held her tight, taking comfort in her embrace. She had hoped to be home a few hours earlier, wanting to spend the evening with her fiancé, but it seemed like technology had other ideas. Everything that could go wrong, had, resulting in them all knuckling down and getting it finished as quickly as possible. The artist she had recorded with in Perth was over in Melbourne, but would be leaving the next morning so they had to stick it out. Otherwise she knew that they would have just packed up and continued the following day. But this was the music industry, and there was no such thing as a normal shift pattern, something that Allie was quickly learning.

After grabbing a light snack and a quick shower, she had joined her fiancé in bed, wrapping her arms around her and holding her tight. There was no better feeling in the world than being close to the woman she loved more than life itself.

When her alarm went off the following morning Bea silenced it before reluctantly slipping out of the blonde's warm embrace. After taking a shower, she dressed and headed downstairs to grab some breakfast. She had an early meeting with Will, so wouldn't get chance to eat with the crew today like she usually did. Some of her colleagues chose to eat in their office, but she always tried to make the effort to spend time with her team. While she was the one in charge, she knew that each and every one of her crew were just as important, and without them they wouldn't have saved as many lives as they had. After washing her dishes, she headed back upstairs to brush her teeth, dropping a quick kiss on the sleeping blonde's forehead before she left the house.

Bea was in the middle of the meeting with Will when his phone rang. Rose was due any day, and by the way he leapt out of the chair and started to pace the room, she figured that the time had come. A colleague from head office had dropped him off at the station, and after he confirmed that Rose had gone into labour, Bea hugged him before giving him the keys to the SUV. After making him promise to call her as soon as the baby made an appearance, she ushered him out of the station and told him to drive carefully.

Sitting down behind her desk she let her mind wander to the day that Debbie was born. She had cried for weeks after finding out that she was pregnant. Her dad had slapped her across the face when she told him, and Harry wasn't exactly happy about it either. He had accused her of doing it deliberately to trap him, telling her that she had to get rid of it. But as terrified as she was by the whole thing, that had never been something that she had even considered. Her mum had been incredible, so supportive, and was the one with her at the hospital when Deb was born.

Harry had called in for an hour to see the baby before disappearing off down the pub with his mates. She hadn't seen him for two days after that, and if it hadn't been for her mum's help she didn't think that she would have coped for the first few weeks. And then the accident happened, and she had lost the one person she could rely on. She was nineteen and all alone with a new baby to look after. But even with all the struggles and insecurities, she wouldn't change it for the world. Debbie was the best thing to happen to her, and she loved her little girl so much, although she wasn't so little anymore.

And after her divorce she had been quite content to be on her own. As long as she had Debbie then she was perfectly fine. But then Allie had come along and everything changed. Up until that point the only good memories she really had as an adult involved Debbie, but now she had so many that she could fill the world's biggest scrapbook. It had been almost two years since she first laid eyes on the blonde and other than the day that Debbie was born, it had been the best two years of her life. The sound of the siren ringing through the station pulled her from her daydream, and shelving the thoughts of blonde hair and blue eyes, she raced out of her office and towards the appliance bay. With Will taking the car she would need to ride with one of the crews. And not wanting to look like she was playing favourites, jumped in with Kaz and her team, much to the surprise of the older blonde.

Her shift had been another busy one, and Bea had just arrived home when she receive a call from Will letting her know that Rose had given birth to a baby girl an hour ago. He told her that both mum and baby were doing well, and he would send her a photo as soon as he hung up the phone. Locking the garage up, she headed into the house and dropped the keys on the side before she heard her phone beep. Opening the message, she studied the picture of a very tired looking Rose holding a beautiful baby girl in her arms. Will was cuddled up beside his girlfriend, the baby's fingers wrapped around one of his, and had the biggest smile on his face. Sending a message back telling him how beautiful she was, she let her mind wander back to Debbie.

After the nurse had wrapped her in a blanket and placed her in her arms, Bea had looked into her big, bright eyes she had fallen in love with her. She was so small, so precious, and she swore right there that she would do whatever it took to keep her safe. And she tried, she really did, but she shouldn't have allowed her little girl to be surrounded by so much nastiness. It wasn't fair on her, she didn't ask to be caught in the middle of her parent's turbulent marriage. But they had made it through, the two of them, and her precious baby girl had grown up to be a beautiful, kind, and caring woman. She was so proud of her and everything that she had achieved, despite the difficult circumstances in which she grew up. But that was all in the past, and they had a very promising future ahead, all three of them. Together.

Grabbing a couple of bottles of water she headed up the stairs. Opening the bedroom door quietly, she found Allie fast asleep, her back to the door. After freshening up, she removed her pants and climbed into bed, slipping her arm around the younger woman and holding her tight. Bea loved this, and there was nothing better than laying here with the woman she adored in her arms. Coming home to Allie was one of the best feelings in the world, and she had no idea how she had made it through so many years without her. If suffering at the hands of Harry for all those years was what brought her to be here, cuddled up against the most perfect woman in the world, then she would do it over and over again in a heartbeat. Allie was her present, her future, her everything, and she was so completely in love with her. Dropping a soft kiss on her fiancé's bare shoulder, Bea closed her eyes, her head filled with ocean blue and blonde as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N:_ _I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this, but after securing a ticket to see the beautiful and talented Jenko in September I'm feeling a little generous…enjoy!_

 _Thanks again for all the great feedback, it means a lot_ _J_


	92. Chapter 92

They spend the rest of the morning together, Bea sketching in her book as Allie worked on her latest lyrics, and the blonde couldn't think of a better way to spend her morning off. She had been so busy recently that getting to spend time with her fiancé like this was heaven. She loved times like this, even though they weren't doing anything particularly exciting. Just being in the redhead's company was enough for her, as crazy as it may sound. Placing her notebook and pen down on the arm of the sofa, she studied the older woman across the room. She was clearly concentrating on whatever it was she was drawing, and every so often her tongue would brush over her bottom lip as she tilted her head slightly. It was something so innocent, but had the blonde squirming in her seat. Feeling her heart starting to beat faster, she stood up and headed into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, hoping it would help cool her down a little.

A couple of minutes later her fiancé came wandering in, slipping her arms around her waist and resting her chin on the blonde's shoulder. "I'm going to head over to the hospital for an hour, see the baby. Do you want to come with me or would you rather stay here?" she said, kissing Allie on the cheek before taking a small step back.

"I want to go with you" Allie replied, kissing her quickly before slapping her on the arse. "Can we take the bike though, I want to be close to you…and you know how much I love staring at your arse in those leather pants" she added, giggling as the redhead rolled her eyes.

"Perv" Bea threw back, loving the attention she was getting from the younger woman.

"I know you love it when my eyes are on you, so don't even bother trying to deny it Smith"

Taking a step towards the blonde, Bea pinned her against the wall, her lips ghosting over her fiancé's ear as she spoke. "I love it when any part of you is on me" she said, making sure to lower her voice, knowing what it did to Allie. "Especially your mouth…" she added, flicking her tongue over the younger woman's ear before stepping back completely.

Walking towards the stairs, Bea turned her head so she was facing her fiancé again. "You coming Alliecat?" she asked, her eyes roaming over the blonde's body.

"Almost…" Allie mumbled as she raced out of the room and after the redhead. She could be such a tease at times, but she loved it.

They arrived at the hospital half an hour later, and after receiving directions to Rose's room, they headed down the long corridor hand in hand. Stopping outside the room, Bea looked through the vision panel in the door, seeing Will holding his daughter. She was just about to knock when he looked up, smiled and indicated for them to enter. They had been there about five minutes when Will stood up, wandering over to Bea and handing his daughter over to her.

Allie was chatting to Rose, but kept looking over to Bea, who was smiling brightly at the little bundle in her arms. She was a natural, although that was to be expected really. Allie had never held a baby before, and while she really wanted to hold little Ava, was scared that she would hurt her. She was so tiny, so beautiful, and she couldn't be happier for Rose and Will. Looking back she was crazy to ever think that there was something going on between him and Bea. They bickered and joked around with one another in the same way that she did with Oliver. And the way his eyes lit up when Rose looked his way told her that they were very much in love. Looking back over to her fiancé she felt her heart skip a beat as their eyes locked. No one had ever looked at her like Bea did, and given everything that she had been through in the past, never thought that anyone ever would.

Bea couldn't take her eyes off of Allie. The way the sunlight from the window caught her hair made her look like an angel, and to Bea she was. Smiling at her fiancé, she turned her attention back to the little bundle in her arms. Ava was so tiny, and it was hard to believe that Debbie had once been this size. She had tried to cherish every moment with her daughter when she was growing up, but the situation at home made it difficult sometimes. On many occasion she had been too busy worrying about keeping her little girl safe than enjoying their time together. She had grown up so fast, and despite how hard it had been, she wondered where the years had gone.

Looking back over to her fiancé, she saw that the blonde was watching her and Ava, a shy smile on her face. "Do you want to hold her?" she asked, seeing a brief look of panic flash across the blonde's face.

"I don't know what I'm doing"

"Neither do we. Go on Allie, she won't break" Will joked, sensing the blonde was nervous

"You'll be fine baby, I'll stay right beside you if that helps" Bea added, hoping to encourage the younger woman.

Turning to face Rose and finding her smiling at her, Allie stood up and crossed the room. Stopping beside Bea, she held her breath as the redhead placed the baby into her arms. She was so light, so tiny, and she was scared of dropping her. Making sure she had a good hold of her she moved the blanket from her face, giggling softly when Ava grabbed her index finger with her tiny hand.

"See, you're a natural" Will said, smiling as he saw her starting to relax a little. The first time he held her he was terrified that he would hurt her, or do something wrong. Rose had the advantage of being a nurse, and although she wasn't a midwife, had held many babies over the years. And while his brother had kids, he can't remember them ever being this tiny. Looking over the room, he took in the scene before him.

Ava still had a firm grip on Allie's finger, and the blonde was smiling down at her. Bea was standing beside her, her arm wrapped around her fiancé's waist as she gazed lovingly at her. The redhead was watching Allie, and Allie was watching the baby. Grabbing his phone he took a photo, wanting to capture the moment. Bea looked so in love, and he couldn't help but smile. She deserved to be happy after everything she had been through, and the younger blonde clearly idolised her. They were perfect for each other, and when the redhead had told him about the engagement he was over the moon. They'd had it tough recently, but they seemed stronger than ever, and he was so happy for them. "It's good practice for when you get one of your own" he said, both him and Rose laughing at the look on Bea and Allie's faces at his words.

They spend another twenty minutes with the new parents, Rose berating both Bea and Will for talking about work. But when Will's brother arrived they said their goodbyes and headed home, deciding to grab a bite to eat on the way. Allie's shift would be starting in a few hours and she didn't want to waste their time together cooking.

Neither of them mentioned the elephant in the room, knowing that at some point they would need to have 'that' talk. After Debbie, Bea had never even considered having another child. But Allie was a lot younger than her and she didn't want to dismiss it if it was something her fiancé really wanted to do. Allie was perfectly happy with how things were right now, and while she loved Debbie was feeling a little selfish. She valued her alone time with Bea too much right now to give that up. They were both busy with their careers and she was enjoying what little free time they had, just the two of them. But if Bea wanted a baby then she wouldn't dismiss the idea. She would do anything to make the redhead happy, and if dirty nappies and sleepless nights was what it took, then she would be right there by her side. They only had a couple of hours until she needed to be at work, and not wanting to get into a heavy conversation right now, made a mental note to raise it with her fiancé soon.

Bea dropped Boomer a quick message letting her know that they were on their way. Allie had been surprised when she had suggested that she go over to the bar for a while, knowing that she had a mountain of paperwork to catch up on. But the redhead had claimed that she needed to speak to Liz about something, and wanted to get out of the house for a couple of hours. She secretly liked it when Bea was at the bar though, not that she had ever verbalised this to her fiancé. She could always feel the older woman's eyes on her as she worked, and it made her feel loved and wanted. A feeling that she would never tire of.

Pulling up outside the bar, they jumped out of the car, Allie taking the older woman's hand in hers as she led her towards the door. It felt strange knowing that tonight would be the last time she would work behind the bar, and as much as she was looking forward to having more free time, she couldn't stop the wave of sadness that washed over her. The job here was one of the first steps in rebuilding her life, and she would always have a soft spot for this place, not that she wouldn't be returning. She had agreed to get Shayne up to speed on what was required to run the open mic nights before stepping back completely, so would be back in a few days.

Squeezing her fiancé's hand, she pushed the door open, her heart leaping out of her chest when she heard the loud cheer, saw the large banner over the bar and the room full of people waiting there for her. A few seconds later Boomer came bounding over, wrapped her arms around her and lifted her off her feet and into the biggest bear hug she'd ever had. The tall brunette was squeezing her so tight that she felt all the air leave her lungs. Thankfully Bea intercepted, and Boomer put her down, giving her one more squeeze before announcing that it was time for shots.

Turning to face the redhead, she looked at her questioningly. Bea must have been in on it, and it all made sense now. She had been adamant that she wanted to come to the bar tonight, despite meaning that she would be playing catch-up on her paperwork once she got to the station the following day. "I'm guessing you were in on all this?" Allie asked, slipping her arm around the older woman's waist.

"I knew about it but it was Boomer's idea, she put everything together. She's going to miss you being here" the redhead replied, kissing her fiancé on the cheek. She knew how hard it had been for Allie to make the decision to leave the bar, but they would still come over as often as they could. And she still had the open mic nights for the time being, so wouldn't be making a complete break.

"I'm going to miss working with her too. I've made some really great memories here…some bad ones too" the blonde replied, her mind wandering back to all the shit with Kim. "But that's in the past, and they failed…you're still here with me"

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else baby. Now come on…don't want to keep your fans waiting" Bea said, kissing her quickly before taking her hand and leading her towards their friends.

The party had gone well, and despite Liz's protests Allie had spent half the evening behind the bar. In a strange way she would miss this, and wanted to do one last shift before she left. Boomer thought she was crazy giving up a night off to work, but it was what she wanted to do. She had lasted until around nine, at which point Booms had picked her up and carried her around the other side of the bar. Dropping her down in Bea's lap, she grabbed a couple of the shot glasses from the table, handing one to Allie while keeping the other one for herself.

Clinking glasses, they knocked the drinks back, Allie chocking as she felt the liquid burn the back of her throat. Placing the glass back down on the table she glanced over to Boomer, who was suddenly finding the floor very interesting. Her eyes were glazed and for a few seconds she thought it was the alcohol, but when the tall brunette sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand she knew it was more than that. Lifting herself off her fiancé's lap she took a couple of steps forward, throwing her arms around her friend. "Aww Booms, don't cry"

"I'm not…I…I'm just going to miss you blondie"

"I'll still be around. And I'll be in every other Wednesday for a while, you can't get rid of me that easily"

"It won't be the same, you're more fun than the others"

"But when I do come in I'll be on the right side of the bar, and we can grab a drink together" Allie replied, a sense of relief washing over her as she saw a smile starting to form on the brunette's face.

"Yeah? I never thought of that...awesome" Boomer said excitedly as she grabbed the blonde's arm and led her back behind the bar, grabbing the cocktail shaker and a few bottles. Bea watched on as the tall brunette proceeded to show her fiancé the tricks she had been practicing. It wasn't pretty, but at least she had learnt how to spin the bottle in her hand without smashing anything.

After grabbing a couple of bottles of beer, Franky crossed the room, taking a seat beside Bea. The redhead's eyes fixed firmly on her fiancé who was busy keeping Boomer entertained. Sliding one of the bottles over to her friend, she took a minute to study her. She looked relaxed, and so happy. It was such a stark contrast to the Bea Smith of two years ago. And despite all the shit that had been thrown their way recently, she were very much in love. She still worried about the redhead though, and after everything she had gone through in her life Franky knew that she always would. She was like a sister to her, and although they fought sometimes, she loved her to bits. "So how's things Red…Novak's dad been giving you any more shit?" she asked, finally getting the redhead's attention.

"Haven't heard from him since we got back. Allie says she's fine, but it can't be easy for her. What with that and Harry's trial hanging over us…I just want things to go back to normal"

"I know, but it's only another couple of weeks. Hang in there ok, it'll be over soon"

"I just hope they throw the book at him, the bastard. What if he tries to hurt her again Franky, if anything happened to her I'd never forgive myself" Bea said, her eyes scanning the room until they found her fiancé laughing along with whatever it was that Boomer had her doing now.

"They'll be watching him like a hawk, and with his trial coming up he'd be a bigger fucking idiot than usual if he even thought of trying something. You're not going to lose her, so stop worrying ok" Franky replied, ruffling Bea's hair affectionately. She could understand why her friend was concerned, especially after everything. "Do you need a Franky hug?" she added, not waiting for reply as she stood up and pulled Bea to her feet before wrapping her arms around her, giving her arse a squeeze in the process.

"Oi Doyle…hands off my woman" Allie called out from across the room after witnessing their interaction. She knew that there was nothing in it, and it was just Franky being Franky. But that didn't stop her from feeling a little jealous.

"Sharing's caring Novak…or at least that's what they say"

"Then I don't care because there's no way I'm sharing" the blonde joked as she crossed the room, coming to a stop behind Bea and slipping her arm around her waist. "Mine" she added, kissing the redhead on the cheek.

"Never had you down as the possessive type blondie"

"I've never had anything worth losing before" Allie replied, pulling Bea in closer and holding on tight.

Another week had passed and Harry's trial was fast approaching. Everything had been quiet since they got back from Perth, which had surprised Bea. She was expecting some repercussions from their clash with Aleksander, but he seemed to have listened to the blonde for once and stayed away. And then there was Harry. Since the phone call he made to Allie a few weeks ago they hadn't heard from him, and Bea didn't know if that was a good thing or not. After he was charged with the latest offences she was expecting payback of some sort, but his lack of communication was worrying her a little. She had mentioned her concerns to Allie when they were lying in bed one night the previous week, not wanting to keep anything from her. But the blonde had simply held her tight and told her not to worry, that she would keep her safe.

It felt good knowing that she had someone looking out for her for a change. She was always the one who had to take care of everyone else. When Deb was a baby she not only had her to look after, there was her dad and Harry as well. And after her dad had overdosed, Harry made sure to fill up what should have been her free time. He was always so demanding of her, needing everything doing for him. But once again Allie was the polar opposite. She was always doing things to make her smile, and it wasn't necessarily the grand gestures that she loved the most. The little things were just as special, if not more so.

The previous week she had been called to a meeting at head office after coming off the back of a very busy shift. It had been gone six in the evening by the time she got back to the house, and having called her fiancé to let her know that she was on her way, arrived home to find the bath run and the room lit by candles. Taking her hand Allie had led her up the stairs, placing a soft kiss on her lips before leaving her to relax. After the water started to get a little cold she got out of the bath, finding her freshly washed robe hanging on the back of the door. Drying herself, she slipped it on and headed down the stairs to locate the blonde. Walking into the kitchen she saw that the table had been set, and Allie was in the process of serving dinner. Stopping what she was doing, she walked towards Bea, capturing her lips in a long, slow kiss, the redhead's arm slipping around her waist as she held on to her. Pulling back, Allie took her hand and led her over to the table, pulling her chair out for her. Once Bea was settled she squeezed her shoulders before grabbing them a beer and bringing the plates over.

The food had been delicious, and Allie hadn't let her lift a finger all night. After washing the dishes she had joined Bea on the sofa, lifting the older woman's legs onto her lap before giving her a foot rub. She had felt so loved and cared for that it had brought a tear to her eye. In all the years they were married Harry would have never so much as thought of doing anything like this for her, let alone actually going through with it. And when she had thanked Allie for looking after her, the blonde had simply kissed her and told her that she loved taking care of her. Having suffered for years with Harry, it made her appreciate her fiancé all the more, and she knew how lucky she was to have someone as wonderful as Allie in her life.

Bea had just finished another shift at the station, although this one had been a lot quieter. Allie would be over at the bar for the open mic night that evening, and teal watch had decided to have a crew night out. Bea would be there anyway supporting her fiancé, and in a bid to get her new crew working together as a team, had invited Kaz and red watch along. She wasn't expecting any of them to come, but at least she had offered. After confirming a time with Franky she jumped on her bike and headed out of the station. A few seconds later she saw a flash of white and heard tyres screeching, before finding herself on the ground. Turning her head she rolled out of the way before hearing a loud crunching sound. Whatever had hit her had just reversed back, straight over her bike.

Hearing Franky call out to her she tried to stand up, pain shooting through her shoulder as she moved. Turning her head she saw the tattooed brunette standing over her as what she now knew to be a white van sped off down the road.

"Fuck Red, you ok?"

"Yeah I'm good, help me up would you" the redhead replied, holding her hand out so Franky could pull her to her feet. Steadying herself, she held onto her left shoulder as she felt a fresh wave of pain shoot through her. Turning around she took in the state of her bike. The front tyre and forks were buckled and there was metal everywhere. She could have cried, not because of the pain but the state the bike was in. "Fuck" she yelled after removing her helmet and pushing her hair from her face, wincing when another wave of pain shot through her shoulder.

"You need to get that looked at Red"

"I'm fine, I need to get the bike to a garage"

"You need to wait for the police Bea, they're on their way" Maxine said as she ran over to them, having called for the police after witnessing what had happened.

"I'm fine, honestly. It's just a scratch. I just want to get the bike sorted then I can get home to Allie"

"You're going to do as you're told for once. If I let you leave here without getting checked over properly Novak will kick my arse…and I'm not really into all that" Franky replied, trying to lighten the mood a little.

The ambulance arrived before Bea had time to protest any more, and knowing that they were only doing their job, didn't want to give the paramedics too much grief. Plus if she went home without getting checked over first she knew that Allie would just take her straight to the hospital, after giving her the biggest bollocking of course. Maxine had offered to sort her bike out, knowing how much she loved it, so she had no more excuses, at least not viable ones anyway. Not that it stopped her from protesting.

After calling Allie and filling her in on what had happened, Franky told her to meet them at the hospital before jumping in the back of the ambulance with Bea, the redhead still giving the paramedic grief about how she was perfectly fine despite having a dislocated shoulder. Being the stubborn pain in the arse she was, she had asked them to just pop it back in so she could get on with her day, and was less than happy when they refused.

When Allie received the call from Franky she had automatically thought the worst, but had calmed down a little after the brunette had held her phone out so she could hear Bea being stubborn in the background. It didn't stop her from worrying though, and after grabbing her phone and keys she locked the house before jumping in the car and heading for the hospital, all kinds of scenario's running through her head. Franky hadn't said much, other than Bea had been knocked off her bike and she was being taken to the hospital with a suspected dislocated shoulder. She assured her that she seemed fine other than that, but Allie knew that she wouldn't be able to relax until she saw for herself that her fiancé wasn't badly hurt.

Traffic was bad and the journey took longer than it should have due to it being rush hour. By the time Allie pulled up in the hospital car park she had worked herself up into a state. Jumping out of the car, she ran towards the entrance of the hospital, dodging people and ignoring the strange looks that she was receiving. Bursting through the doors she headed straight for the accident and emergency department, spotting Franky in the waiting room as she raced around the corner. "Where is she? Is she ok?" she blurted out quickly, desperate to see her fiancé and make sure that it wasn't anything too serious.

"Calm down, she's fine. She dislocated her shoulder, Gidge is in with her at the minute popping it back in place. She's more worried about her bloody bike than herself…you know how much she loves that thing"

"What the fuck happened? Is there a lot of damage?"

"The front end's pretty fucked up. Some arsehole ran her off the road, then reversed back over the bike" the brunette said, the frustration evident in her voice.

"What! This was deliberate? Fuck!" Allie replied, running her fingers through her hair as she started to pace the room. "Fucking Harry, it's got to be him. I'll fucking kill the bastard"

Grabbing the blonde's hand, Franky pulled her down into the chair beside her. "I got the registration plate and I'll pass it on to the cops. Hopefully they can find whoever did this and link them back to him. But in the meantime don't go and do anything stupid ok. His trial is only a few days away and you don't want to help his case by losing your shit with him"

A few seconds later Bridget walked into the waiting room, letting them know that Bea was ready to go home. She had prescribed her some painkillers and told her to take it easy for a few days, not that she would listen. The redhead could be even more stubborn and pig headed than her wife, and that was saying something.

After finding out which room Bea was in, Allie thanked Bridget and took off in the direction of her fiancé. Opening the door she found a very pissed off looking Bea sitting on the bed, her legs dangling over the edge like a kid. Crossing the room she brushed her thumb over the older woman's cheek before kissing her. She had been so worried, and was so relieved to see that she was in one piece. "You scared the shit out of me Bea, I thought that…" she said, choking back a sob as she thought about what could have happened.

"I'm fine baby, I promise. The bike's a mess though, I need to head over to the garage to see what the damage is"

"You need to rest, doctor's orders"

"I'm going to the garage Allie, and if you won't take me then I'll get a taxi. I'll rest afterwards…I promise" the redhead said, frowning slightly. Allie had seen Debbie make this face a few times, and knew where she got it from now.

"You're bloody stubborn Bea Smith, and it's a good job that I love you so much. Come on then, let's get this over with then I can get you home" the blonde replied, taking the older woman's hand and pulling her to her feet. Heading back down the corridor they collected Franky from the waiting room before heading out towards the car.

Leaving the hospital they headed over to the police station so Bea and Franky could give their statements. And after dropping Franky off at home Allie drove them over to the Harley garage so her fiancé could find out just how badly damaged her bike was. Maxine had stayed until the tow truck had arrived, making sure they took it to the right place. She knew how much Bea loved her bike, and wouldn't want it going to just any garage. Before Allie came long they would tease the redhead, claiming that she would marry her Harley if she could. It was her pride and joy, and when it had gotten scratched in the yard a couple of years ago she had been so upset. But looking at the state it was in, Maxine would be surprised if it could be repaired.

Bea hadn't been quite so obsessive over her bike since Allie had come along, the blonde clearly winning hands down in the priority stakes. She was happy for her friend, she deserved to have someone look at her like Allie did. And Bea had really blossomed since getting into a relationship with the younger woman. It was beautiful to watch, and she had come so far in such a short period of time.

Maxine was fond of Bea, the redhead being the first person to see her for who she really was. A woman. She had been working for the fire service for years, but had only transitioned eighteen months before she transferred to Wentworth. She'd had a bit of trouble at her previous station, and some of her crew felt uncomfortable around her, especially when it came to showering. She had stuck it out for as long as she could, but when two new guys joined her crew at Barnhurst they made her life a living hell. She had put in for a transfer soon after that, and ended up at Wentworth.

She was nervous on her first day, not wanting a repeat performance of what had happened at Barnhurst, but Bea had put her mind at rest straight away, letting her know that if there was any trouble no matter how big or small, that she could go to her and they would deal with it together. Bea was an excellent boss, and an even better friend to have, and she was just glad that Allie had come into her life.

After making sure the bike was being taken to the correct place, she had called Franky to let her know, and make sure that Bea wasn't more badly injured that they had thought. She had been walking to her car when the van came racing around the corner, and had seen the whole thing. Ending the call with Franky, she jumped in her car and headed over to the police station to give her statement, hoping that she could provide some information that would be of use to them.

Pulling up outside the Harley dealers they headed through to the service desk. Allie hung back, deciding to take a look around the showroom while her fiancé tried to find out just how badly damaged her beloved bike was. Other than her family and friends, her Harley was her most valued possession, and she would be really pissed off if it was a write-off. It had been about half an hour, and while Bea waited impatiently for news on her bike, she decided to join her fiancé in the showroom. If her bike really was beyond repair, as they suspected, then she would have to look into getting a replacement. Although with a wedding to plan she would have to wait a while. After what felt like forever, but couldn't have been more than an hour, they confirmed the worst. The damage to the bike was so bad that they suspected that it would be written off. Thanking them for their help, she told them that she would be in touch once she had spoken to her insurance company.

Bea had been quiet on the drive home, and Allie suspected it had something to do with her bike. It was the first thing she had bought for herself after the divorce from Harry had come through. He had sold her old one after they'd had a particularly bad fight one day, wanting to get back at her any way he could. And she hadn't bothered replacing it after that, knowing that he would probably just do the same again if he was in that kind of mood. So as soon as he was out of her life, she had headed down to the dealership and treated herself to a new one. She had spent days just riding around Melbourne, no particular destination in mind. And had bought various parts so she could customise it since then. But now it was looking likely that it would have to be scrapped, and she would really miss the freedom that riding offered her.

But she had to put things into perspective. They had been talking about the wedding a few days ago, and while neither of them wanted anything big, there was the small issue of Bea's gran to consider. The redhead had spoken to Oscar a couple of weeks ago, and he told her that Edith was struggling to get around. She was in her nineties, so it was no great surprise, but she wasn't taking it very well. She loved her independence, and hated feeling like she was a burden on her family, not that Oscar and Mickey saw her that way. Bea had mentioned this to Allie, and the blonde had suggested that they get married in New Zealand. It was legal over there, and that way Edith wouldn't have to travel. The only downside was that all of their friends were here in Melbourne, and they both wanted them there. Allie's solution to the problem was that they should just get married twice, although that was more down to her wanting to see the redhead all dressed up in a suit than the actual logistics.

If her bike was no more then she would just have to wait until she could afford to replace it, depending on how much she got from her insurance policy that was. After contacting them and sending through the report from the garage, she headed back through into the lounge and took a seat beside her fiancé. Allie had been fussing over her since they got back home, and while it had frustrated her that time when they had first got together, she loved it this time. They had been through so much since then, and Bea knew that if the boot was on the other foot she would be exactly the same. It had just taken her a while to get used to having someone that she could rely on. Feeling the younger woman's eyes on her, she turned her head, finding Allie's soft lips brush over hers a few seconds later.

"I'm so glad you're ok baby, I was so worried when Franky called" Allie said after pulling back slightly, her eyes roaming over the older woman, making sure she was really there. "How could anyone do that deliberately…and then drive off as well. It's a good job the bike took the worst of it. If I'd have lost you I…" she added, unable to finish her sentence and feeling her eyes filling up as she thought about what could have happened.

Leaning forward Bea cupped Allie's chin, her thumb brushing over her cheek softy as she spoke. "I'm fine Alliecat, I promise you. I've had worse bumps and bruises at work, so please don't worry. And when I find the bastard that wrecked my baby I'll kick their arse into next week"

"I thought I was your baby" the blonde threw back playfully, although she was trying to sound annoyed. "All this time I thought I was the only one, and you've been cheating on me with a bike…"

"You're my beautiful girl, and you will always be my number one" Bea replied, kissing her fiancé on the nose. "I just really loved that bike" she added, laughing at the look the blonde was giving her.

Moving slightly so Bea could lay her head in her lap, Allie ran her fingers through the older woman's soft curls. They had a few hours before they would need to get ready and head over to the bar, and there were plenty of things they should be doing around the house. But she was quite content spending time with the redhead, even if they weren't doing anything particularly productive. She had two of Bea's birthday gifts sorted, and had one more thing that she wanted to get her. And was considering putting down a deposit on a car with her next pay check from the record label as well. But seeing how upset the older woman was about her bike, an idea popped into her head.

She would wait until they heard back from the insurance company first, but if the bike was a write off as they expected it to be then she would head over to the dealership the next time her fiancé was on shift. She knew which bike Bea liked, and had laughed when the older woman had confessed to feeling like she was cheating on her bike just by looking at it. Allie couldn't blame her though, it was a nice bike, and the redhead would look so fucking hot on it. But then she always looked hot.


	93. Chapter 93

It was the morning of Harry's trial and Bea was already in a bad mood. Debbie had come back from university the evening before, but had stayed over at Shayne's flat. They hadn't seen each other in a few weeks, and as she would be staying home with her parents the day of the trial wanted to spend a little time with him. It was probably for the best as the redhead already felt guilty about being so grumpy around Allie, so her daughter had a lucky escape really.

Bea had received a letter from her insurance company the previous day letting her know that her bike had been written off. Deep down she had been expecting this to be the case, but she couldn't help but hang on to the tiny slighter of hope that it had looked worse than it actually was. She would get a pay-out for it, but as it was a few years old now, wouldn't get anywhere near enough to buy herself a new one. She had been sulking for the rest of the day, something that Allie found rather amusing, the blonde taking great pleasure in teasing her.

She knew that she was being irrational, and that the accident could have been so much worse. Not that it had been an accident in the first place. The police were still looking into it, but the van was been driven on false plates so it was making it a little more difficult. Jack had assured her that they would find who was responsible, and like them, he suspected that it would be linked back to Harry somehow. But right now they had more pressing issues to deal with, like his trial. Bea had blamed her bad mood on her bike, but knew that was only one of the contributing factors. Harry had been on her mind a lot over the past few days, and as hard as she tried, she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Allie had been incredible once again, seeing straight through her excuses and to the root of the problem. She'd had a meeting scheduled in with Isla at the offices of the record label the previous evening but had rearranged it, wanting to be there for Bea. She was nervous enough about the trial, so she could only begin to imagine how hard it was for the redhead, and the last thing she wanted was for her to be sitting at home all alone for the evening, driving herself crazy. After she had explained her reason for wanting to rearrange the meeting Isla had been great, telling her to concentrate on her family and worry about everything else later.

They had spent the previous evening looking at potential venues for the wedding, but so far nothing had grabbed either of them. Neither of them wanted anything particularly fancy, and a lot of the main venues felt a little over the top. They wanted something that reflected their relationship, or at least meant something to them, but so far hadn't found anything suitable. Bea quite liked the idea of getting married on the beach, but with it being Allie's first, and hopefully only time, didn't think it would be special enough. What she didn't realise as that her fiancé was thinking of something very similar.

Allie didn't want a fancy, expensive wedding. That wasn't want this was about, and wasn't who they were. She didn't care where they were, all that mattered was that she would be marrying her soulmate, her seahorse. They could do it in the back garden with only Debbie and Cormack as witnesses and she wouldn't care. As long as Bea was happy, that was all that mattered to her. After a couple of hours writing down and then dismissing several venues, they decided to shelve it for now. It had the desired affect though, and Bea was a lot more relaxed than she had been earlier, although she still wasn't herself.

Talking the notepad and pen from the redhead's hand, Allie pulled her down the sofa so she was lying on her back, before positioning herself between her legs, resting her head on the older woman's chest. If you could be anywhere in the world right now, where would you be?" she asked, lifting her head slightly so she could look into her fiancé's deep brown eyes

"Wherever you are" Bea replied instantly, brushing a stray blonde lock from the younger woman's face.

"I'm being serious"

"So am I. I don't care where I am as long as we're together" the redhead replied, capturing Allie's lips in a slow kiss.

It started off innocent enough, but when the younger woman's hand found its way under her shirt and cupped her right breast, Bea couldn't stop the low moan from escaping her mouth. Slipping her arms around Allie, she pulled her in closer, a wave of arousal rushing through her body as she felt the blonde grinding down on her. "Fuck Allie…" she said, her voice low as she tried keep her cool.

"Is that a suggestion or an invitation?" Allie threw back playfully, rolling her hips again and earning another moan from her fiancé.

"It's whatever you want it to be"

"My answer would be the same either way"

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Bea asked, holding on to her younger lover.

Climbing off her fiancé, Allie stood up before pulling the redhead to her feet. "Take me to bed and I'll show you…" she replied, kissing Bea on the cheek before leading her towards the stairs. It was still relatively early, but she couldn't think of a better way to spend the evening than wrapped around the woman she loved. They would have to be careful of Bea's injury, but with a little bit of creativity she knew that she could make the redhead forget about everything other than the two of them.

They had woken up in plenty of time, but after deciding to shower together had found themselves running late. Bea knew that it was her fault. She was nervous about the outcome of the trial, and having Allie so close always made her feel better. She had intended for them to simply shower together, but when the blonde looked at her in that way that she loved she felt her resolve snap, pinning the younger woman to the tiled wall as best as she could with her injured shoulder.

Once they were finally dressed they grabbed a bottle of water each, not even having enough time to make a coffee, before jumping in the car and heading over to the court. They were meeting Debbie and Shayne there. They young brunette had told him that he didn't need to go, but he had insisted, wanting to support her any way he could. He had been really great over the past few days, helping Bea out when Allie was busy at the studio.

She could manage in general, but hadn't been cleared to drive yet, so grocery shopping was a little difficult. She could do it online, but preferred to pick out her own food, especially when it came to the fresh produce. Shayne had called around to speak to Allie about the next open mic night, but the blonde had been at the studio. While he was there he offered to take Bea to the supermarket. She had refused at first, not wanting to put him out. But she had underestimated him, forgetting that he was used to dealing with a stubborn Debbie. She had given in eventually, knowing that he would keep on at her until she did.

Parking the car, they raced towards the court, finding Debbie and Shayne waiting for them. "You're cutting it a bit fine aren't you…did you overlay or something?" Debbie asked, her eyes flicking between the two women.

"Or something…" Allie replied, causing Bea to blush and Shayne to laugh.

"Eww…gross" Debbie threw back, pretending to be offended by what her mama had said. It had taken some getting used to when they first got together, and it had nothing to do with Allie being a woman. She just wasn't used to seeing her mum be so affectionate with someone, not that it was a bad thing. She still teased them at every opportunity, although she wouldn't change her little family for the world.

"Right, come on…let's get this over with shall we" Bea said, taking Allie's hand in hers, Shayne doing the same with Debbie as they headed into the court.

The trial was dragging on, and by the end of the first day only Bea and Debbie had been called to the stand to give evidence. After the judge suspended the trial for the day, they headed out of the court, the redhead suggesting that they all go out for an early dinner before they headed home. It had been a draining day, and tomorrow would be even worse, especially for Allie. But at least they hadn't seen Harry yet, which was a small mercy. All she wanted to do was spend time with the people she loved and forget about him for a few hours. After deciding where to go, they jumped into their cars and headed over to the restaurant, Bea calling ahead and booking them a table.

Dinner had been fun, and for those few hours, they had all forgotten why they were there. All thoughts of Harry, and the next day or two were pushed to the back of their mind, and they just enjoyed each other's company. Shayne wasn't as shy as he had been when he first got together with Debbie, and Bea found that he and Allie shared a similar sense of humour. He treated Debbie well, and didn't even complain when she ate all of her meal, then half of his.

It never ceased to amaze Allie just how much the younger Smith could actually eat. She was so slim, yet could eat more than both her and Bea put together. She loved to tease Debbie about it though, claiming that she would eat the table cloth too if she had half the chance. Debbie took it in the way that it was intended, firing something back at Allie as they bickered playfully across the table. Bea loved this, having her two favourite girls with her. There was no better feeling in the world than being surrounded by family, and whatever the outcome of the trial, she was determined that nothing, or no one would ever come between them. She hadn't realised that she had drifted off into her own little world until she felt her fiancé's finger running up and down her thigh gently.

"You ok babe?" Allie asked, sensing that the older woman was miles away.

"I'm good. I was just thinking about you"

"Yeah, what about me…" Allie said after leaning in closer to the redhead

"About how much I love you, and our little family. You're everything I could ever dream of and so much more and I just wanted to say thank you. I know things haven't been easy, but I'm so glad that you're still here with me"

"There's nowhere else I would rather be than right here beside you, and this is exactly where I intend on staying. I don't work without you, you make me a better person, so thank you for letting me love you" Allie replied, leaning forward and kissing her softy. It didn't last long, and was over before it really began. But she was aware of Debbie and Shayne sitting opposite, and didn't want to embarrass either them or Bea. Taking her fiancé's hand she held on tight, hoping to show her just how much she meant to her.

It was just after nine when they arrived home, Allie offering to pick Shayne up in the morning to save him driving to the court alone. The three of them spend an hour cuddled up on the sofa together, Debbie filling them in on how things were going at university. She hadn't had any more trouble from the other girl since she punched her, and while Bea hadn't been too happy about it, couldn't really blame her. There seemed to be a pattern forming recently, and when she thought about it couldn't stop the raspy giggle falling from her lips.

"What's so funny babe?" Allie asked, clearly confused by her fiancé's sudden outburst.

"I was just thinking about everything that's happened recently, and how we've all resorted to punching someone that threatened our family"

"Yeah well no one messes with the Novak-Smith's…or were you thinking Smith-Novak? Either one is fine by me by the way" Debbie said, smiling happily at her parents.

"We were thinking Novak-Smith" the blonde said, wrapping one arm around Bea, and the other around Debbie. "You sure you're ok with all this Deb?" she added, wanting to make sure that the young brunette was happy with their plans.

"Sounds perfect to me, and I couldn't be happier for you both. I love our little family, and if anyone else tries to stir up shit then I'll punch them too" Debbie replied, laughing at the look on her mum's face.

"Can we all try and get through the next few weeks at lease without punching anyone" the redhead said, both of her girls reluctantly agreeing. It wasn't that any of them particularly enjoyed getting into a fight, but they were fiercely loyal, and would stand up to anyone who threatened the sanctuary of their family unit.

They arrived at the court a little earlier the second day, having behaved themselves with Debbie being in the next room. Bea was glad that Shayne was there for Debbie, and as much as this was a family issue, had started to see him as part of that recently. She knew that her daughter was still young, and that her circumstances could change, but she was glad she had Shayne, despite her early reservations. He was a good kid, and clearly adored Debbie. It just reminded her that her baby girl was all grown up, something she wasn't sure that she would ever get used to.

Allie was called to the stand first, and after spending what felt like a lifetime of being grilled by Harry's defences was finally dismissed. She felt completely drained afterwards, and they had really gone for her, bringing up every sordid thing from her past in a bid to make her out to be an unreliable witness. And she felt so ashamed of herself. It was bad enough that everything from her past was being discussed in front of a room full of strangers, but her family being there made it so much worse. She knew that she was panicking for no reason, and nothing that had been said in the court room hadn't already been published in the article about her. But it didn't make it any easier. The worst part was when they tried to make out that she was corrupting an innocent teenager, claiming that it would be detrimental to Debbie's future if she was in the company of someone like Allie. It was one last attempt to hurt both her and Bea, and she knew that Harry will have filled his lawyers head with all this crap, but it didn't stop her from questioning their situation.

The last thing she wanted to do was hold the young brunette back, or cause her any difficulties, and if her presence was doing that then was she being selfish by sticking around. The court broke for lunch after Allie had finished giving evidence, and the second she was back with her family Debbie was by her side, telling her not to listen to all the shit that they had been spouting. She had seen the doubt in her mama's eyes, and wanted to reassure the blonde that nothing that they said was true. She loved having Allie around, and couldn't think of a better role model, besides her mum of course.

Bea was worried about her fiancé. She knew that Harry's lawyer would try and tear her apart, but when he started to imply that she was a bad role model for Debbie she felt her heart break for the blonde. It was all bullshit, but she knew that Allie would be questioning everything as she left the stand. Luckily the judge decided to break for lunch straight afterwards, and jumping out of her seat, she raced out of the court room in search of her fiancé. Allie was standing in the corridor and as Bea rounded the corner she almost slammed straight into her. Steadying herself, she pulled the younger woman into her arms and held her tight. A few minutes later both Debbie and Shayne were beside her, her daughter heading straight for Allie and reassuring her that none of what had been said was true. Bea loved the strong bond that Debbie and Allie had, and if anything, Harry going after the blonde like he had only made them closer.

When the trial started up again Harry was called to the stand. As they took their seats Debbie insisted that Allie sit between her and her mum. The blonde had been unusually quiet during lunch, and they were both worried about her. Bea knew that they could be in for a rough few days, and that her fiancé was probably doubting herself again. But she would be right by her side offering her comfort and support in any way she could. Harry had been particularly smug when his lawyer was questioning him, although Bea had no idea why. They had a recording of him confessing to everything, and if he thought that he could worm his way out of this then he was more delusional than she thought.

When the prosecution took to the stands she couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. They were picking apart everything that Harry's lawyer had claimed, breaking him down piece by piece, and Bea was loving it. Even Allie's mood had picked up a little, although the blonde still wasn't herself. As predicted Harry lost his temper again, screaming and shouting about how he had been set up by his bitch of an ex-wife once again. Debbie had laughed at that, covering her mouth quickly so she didn't get into trouble.

With Harry kicking off like he was, the judge ordered for him to be removed from the stand before announcing that they would be taking a short break while the jury came to a decision. Leaving the court house, they crossed the road and headed into one of the coffee shops to pass a bit of time. After ordering their drinks they found a booth towards the back, wanting a little bit of privacy. The mood in general was a lot better than it had been at lunch, and Harry's meltdown definitely had a lot to do with that.

"He really is crazy isn't he" Shayne said after a few minutes of silence. "Shit…sorry. I didn't meant to offend anyone" he added, realising he had just insulted his girlfriend's dad and the person Bea had spent fifteen years married to.

"Don't apologise, we've all called him much worse. But yeah, he's a fucking head case" Bea replied, hoping to put Shayne's mind at rest. "Thank you for being here for Deb, it means a lot to her, and to me" she added after her daughter had excused herself and headed for the bathroom.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. She keeps saying she's fine but I don't buy it, she was off her food when she stayed over the other night so I knew that something was on her mind. Not that she would ever admit it…she can be so bloody stubborn at times" he said, thinking back to the other night when him and Debbie had butted heads.

"Wonder where she gets that from" Allie piped up, surprising everyone.

"She speaks…" Bea threw back, nudging the blonde's shoulder playfully. Allie had been so quiet since lunchtime, and it was good to see her finally smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be distant, it's just after everything that they said. I…" the blonde relied, stopping mid-sentence when she felt herself welling up.

"It's ok baby, you have nothing to apologise for. I just missed seeing you smile"

"Don't let that dickhead get to you mama, he's not worth your time...anyone's time" Debbie said as she slipped into the booth beside Shayne. She had caught the end of the conversation and wanted to reassure the blonde. They quicker this was over and they could get on with their lives the better. They had wasted enough time on him, and she just hoped that the jury had the sense to see through all his bullshit, lock him up, and throw away the key.

An hour later they were back in court. Harry had been brought back out, and had spent the last few minutes glaring at them. Bea couldn't resist smirking at him. He had done it to her so many times before he punched or kicked her, or did something much worse. She had been disappointed with his original sentence, and was hoping that he would have gotten longer. But with these new charges, he could be locked away for a very long time, and it was nothing that he hadn't brought on himself.

With Allie on one side of her, and Debbie on the other, Bea reached out and took their hands as the judge read through the list of charges, asking the jury to give their verdict for each one.

"On the charge of blackmail, how do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty"

"On the charge of intimidation and threatening behaviour, how do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty"

"On the charge of conspiracy to commit murder, how do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty"

All three of them let out a sigh of relief when the jury's decision was read out. Squeezing both her daughter's and her fiancé's hand, Bea allowed herself to relax slightly as they waited for the judge to read out Harry's sentence. After assessing the findings, along with Harry's previous charges, he came to a decision, awarding him three years for blackmail, four and a half years for intimidation and threatening behaviour, and fifteen years for conspiracy to commit murder. He had four years of his original sentence left, plus the additional twelve months for his attack on Debbie. And as a result of this, the judge ordered that he was to serve a minimum of twenty three years in total before even being considered for parole.

Bea was hoping that he would get life, but this was the next best thing. And hopefully some of his fellow inmates would make the next twenty three years as awful as possible for him. He'd already gotten himself into a few scrapes over the time he'd been in there, and now he didn't have Jake Stewart there to do his dirty work, or warn him of any impending trouble, he would be even more of an easy target.

Harry had completely lost it by this point, screaming and shouting as he tried to make a run for it. The guards were on him in seconds and practically dragged him out of the court room. Standing up Bea wrapped her arms around both Debbie and Allie, bringing them into a hug. Reaching out after a short while to pull Shayne in too. As they were about to break apart, Bea felt someone practically mount her before she heard Bridget scolding Franky and telling her to be careful. She had been so focused on what was happening that she hadn't even realised that their friends had turned up. Franky had called her the previous day, saying that they would try and get once Bridget finished work. But when Bea didn't see them after they returned from the break for lunch, assumed that they had been held up.

Franky and Bridget left the court house first, after arranging what time they would be meeting up later. Allie was still feeling a little raw, but didn't want to ruin the evening for Bea and Debbie. They were both so happy that Harry had been given a real sentence this time, not the half-arsed one he had got after he tried to kill Bea the first time around. And with Jake Stewart being out of the picture he had no one to do his dirty work for him anymore. He was well and truly screwed, and they couldn't be happier. Franky had suggested that they all go out for diner to celebrate, and Debbie had jumped at the idea, wanting them all to let their hair down and have a little bit of fun after what had been a stressful few months.

Shayne had to call in at the bar on his way home to pick up his rota for the next month, so after letting them know he would meet them at the restaurant later that evening he jumped in a taxi and headed straight over to Fuel. Allie had offered to drop him off, but they didn't have much time before they were meeting Franky and Bridget, and he knew how long it took Debbie to get ready when they went out anywhere. Deciding to nip to the bathroom before they left the court house, Allie excused herself and disappeared down one of the corridors. She was on her way back when she heard the commotion.

Turning her head, she watched on as Harry elbowed the guard beside him before breaking into a half-run, half-stumble, the handcuffs around his wrist hindering him slightly. He was heading straight for Bea and Debbie, and they had their back to him, completely unaware that he was even there. Allie saw red, charging towards him without stopping to think about what she would do when she caught him. The only thing that was running through her mind as that he was going to try and hurt her family. His focus was firmly fixed on the two Smith women, so he failed to notice the blonde heading his way from down the corridor to his right. Picking up the pace, Allie slammed into him, using the fact that his hands were bound to her advantage as she pinned him to the floor. A few seconds later the guards pulled him to his feet, blood pouring from his nose as they dragged him away. Bea laying into them for letting him get away in the first place.

Hearing a noise behind them, Bea turned her head, seeing Harry heading straight for her. A split second later her fiancé came out of nowhere, tackling him to the floor in a move taken straight from an action movie. Bea didn't know what she was feeling in that moment. She was pissed at the guards for letting Harry get away, but the way Allie had taken him down like that was so hot. Racing over to the blonde, she stood behind her, her arm slipping around her waist as she yelled at the guards over the younger woman's shoulder. How could they be so fucking careless, especially after the severity of Harry's sentence. Feeling Allie turn in her arms, she locked eyes with the blonde as her thumb brushed over her cheek. "Are you ok Alliecat, he didn't hurt you did he?"

"I'm fine Bea, honestly. I'm just glad I got to him in time. Are you both ok?" the blonde asked, her eyes switching between Bea and Debbie, the young brunette now by her mum's side.

"That was pretty impressive mama, especially when his face slammed into the floor"

"Yeah well, I wasn't about to stand there and watch him hurt my two favourite girls. Bastard deserved it anyway" Allie replied, noticing that her fiancé's brown eyes were several shades darker than usual.

Taking Bea's hand, they headed out of the court and towards the car. Leaning in a little closer, Allie whispered into her fiancé's ear. "You ok there babe, you're looking a little flushed"

Letting out a low moan, Bea slipped her arm around the blonde's waist, her hand brushing over her arse as they continued to walk. Hanging back slightly, Bea turned to face the younger woman, her gaze switching between her eyes and her lips. "When we get home I think we should shower together, it will save time" she said, slapping her on the arse before racing ahead to catch up with Debbie, leaving a now flustered Allie behind. How quickly the tables could turn.

They had arranged to meet at the restaurant at seven thirty, and they were only fifteen minutes late. Allie was feeling a lot better than she had when they left the court. Bea had gotten her wish, and they had showered together, something which definitely contributed to the blonde's happier state of mind. After getting undressed, Bea had slipped into the shower stall, her arms circling the younger woman's waist and bringing their bodies flush together. Allie had been quiet since the trial ended, and despite her claims that she was fine, Bea knew that she was dwelling on what Harry's lawyer had said to her.

Running her fingers through her fiancé's wet locks, she kissed along her jaw before capturing her lips in a loving kiss. "Stop beating yourself up, you're none of those things that he said ok" she said, kissing her again softly. "I love you, all of you, and so does Debbie"

"But what if he's right? Debbie's already gotten herself into a fight because of what I did. She shouldn't be subjected to someone like me, I'm no good"

"You are the most caring, loving, generous person I have ever met, and you have the biggest heart. And if it takes me telling you this every single day for the rest of our lives, then I'll do it" the redhead said, stepping forward slightly, pushing Allie back against the tiled wall. "And if I have to do other things every day…well that can be arranged too…" she added before crashing their lips together in a kiss that left very little doubt as to what her other method would be.

Franky had teased them about their tardiness, and while at one point it would have bothered Bea, right now she didn't care. Harry would be out of their lives for the next twenty three years minimum, and if there was any justice, he would never be released. Things between her and Allie were better than ever, and they were in the process of planning their wedding. And to make things even better, their daughter would be coming home for a couple of months soon.

It had been gone midnight when they got home, Debbie deciding to stay at Shayne's for the night. Wanting to spend more time with him before she left again was one of the reasons for her decision, the other being that she thought that her parents would benefit from having the house to themselves. Allie was still quieter than usual, although her mood had improved significantly since they went home to get changed. She had a pretty good idea why, and it had taken them an unusually long time to get ready. The blush that had spread across her mum's face when Franky had teased them about being late pretty much confirmed her suspicions, but she was happy for them.

She couldn't wait to finish university for the year. The three of them had been chatting the previous evening, and they had both mentioned that they wanted her help with planning the wedding. They had a few ideas, and as she would be a major part of it, wanted her input as well. It was something that until recently, she never thought would happen. Her mum had been so adamant that she was done with relationships after the disaster of her marriage to the dickweed. And when she had first found out about her and Allie, Debbie wasn't sure if it would last. She had hoped that it would, and she had never seen her mum smile like she did when the blonde was near. But after only a few weeks she could see the love they had for one another, and from that point on had started to allow herself to hope that one day she would have the family that she had always wanted. And here they were. Harry had finally been given the sentence that he deserved, although she was hoping that he would get life. And pretty soon she would have that perfect family.

After freshening up in the bathroom, Bea slipped into bed, the blonde gravitating towards her instantly. "Thank you for tonight. Going out was just what I needed, even if I wasn't so keen on the idea earlier" Allie said, her hand slipping under her fiancé's shirt and caressing her stomach.

"We could have stayed home if you would have preferred"

"No, I didn't want to ruin your evening, and I'm really glad we went out now. It was good to spend a bit of time with Franky and Bridget, and I've been meaning to treat them to dinner as a thank you for everything that they did for me when…"

"I'm so sorry about all of that. There's not a day that will go by when I don't regret what I did to you. I have no idea what the hell I was thinking, and being apart from you was absolute torture"

"It's in the past now, and that's exactly where I want to leave it. I don't want you to keep beating yourself up about it ok. I love you so much, and I can't wait to marry you" Allie said, her eyes locked with the redhead's as she spoke.

"I can't wait to marry you either, and now all of this madness is out of the way we can concentrate on us" Bea replied, pulling Allie in closer before dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "And I love you too…my beautiful girl" she added, holding her tight as they both drifted off to sleep, the events of the past couple of days finally catching up with them.

Debbie headed back to university the following day. She only had just over three weeks left and was looking forward to spending some time with her family, as well as Shayne. He had been incredible over the past few days, rearranging his shifts so he could be there for her during the trial. It would mean that he was now working nine days in a row, but he said that he would rather do that and be around to support Debbie if she needed him for anything. She knew how lucky she was to have someone like him in her life. One of her housemates had been seeing this guy for a couple of years, and he treated her like crap. Debbie had no idea why she stayed with him, she was a really lovely person, and he was just an arsehole. But Shayne was the polar opposite, and always put her first. They'd had their arguments, and that was to be expected, especially with the distance between them. But they always sorted it out, and had promised each other that they would always be honest about how they were feeling.

Bea was at work, but had been put back on light duties, which she hated. She understood why though, and although her shoulder was feeling much better, it wouldn't be fair on the rest of her team if she tried to do too much, too soon. Luckily the few calls they'd had only required her to supervise, so she didn't feel completely useless. Maxine had been fussing around her, making sure she wasn't overdoing it, and while she appreciated her friend's concern, was getting the same treatment at home as well. She had snapped at Allie the previous day. She hadn't done anything wrong, but Bea was feeling a little frustrated and the blonde happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Despite being with Allie for quite some time, she was still getting used to having someone care for her in the way that the younger woman did. She had apologised straight away, feeling guilty for the rest of the day. But the blonde had just taken it in her stride as usual, teasing her about her teenage strop later that evening when she had calmed down a little.

Allie was due at the studio in the afternoon, so decided to make the most of having the morning to herself by heading over to the Harley Davidson dealership. It had worked out pretty well considering. She had just signed a deal to allow an artist to use two of her songs, so could use the money from that as part payment for the new bike. It was the same showroom where her fiancé bought her old one from, so the blonde was hoping that they had all of her details already, as she didn't have a clue. Pulling up in the car park, she headed into the showroom, looking for someone who could help her.

It took a couple of hours to sort everything out and get the paperwork signed, and after putting down a deposit Allie arranged a date to have the bike delivered. She wasn't sure how long it would be until Bea was able to ride again, otherwise she would have taken the redhead to the dealer so they could pick it up from there. The sales guy had tried to talk her into buying a different bike, but she wouldn't budge. She knew which one her fiancé liked, and that was the one she was going to buy. The redhead had practically drooled over it when she saw it sitting in the showroom, and for the first time in her life, Allie had felt a little bit of jealousy towards an object. But then she thought about how hot Bea would look straddling the bike, and felt something entirely different. It would be arriving a couple of days before Bea's birthday, so the timing couldn't be any better. She would have to go back in a couple of days and finalise the payments, but other than that, her fiancé was the owner of a brand new bike. And she couldn't wait until they could go for a ride on it together.

It had been just over a week since the trial, and they were enjoying some much needed time together when there was a knock on the door. Extracting herself from the redhead's embrace, Allie stood up and headed out of the room to answer it, returning a minute or two later with Jack beside her. Bea could tell by the serious look on his face that it wasn't a social call, and after making him a coffee, the three of them took a seat around the table in the kitchen.

Jack explained why he was there, and that they had found the van that had hit Bea abandoned down by one of the industrial estates across the other side of the city. It had been torched, but one of the workers from a nearby warehouse had seen the flames and called for the fire department. They had managed to put the flames out relatively quickly, meaning that the police were able to find some DNA in the driver's seat. They had pulled the suspect in, and he had confessed to everything after being offered a plea bargain. He was well known to them, and wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but after examining further evidence, they had found the brains behind the operation. "We have evidence to prove that Harry Smith was involved ordering the hit and run, but he had help" he said, confirming what deep down the three of them already knew.

"Was it Jake Stewart again?" Bea asked. It really wouldn't surprise her, although she had hoped that facing a possible prison sentence himself would make him think twice before helping Harry out again.

"Not this time, or at least there's nothing linking him to it. The other person involved was an Aleksander Novak. I'm so sorry Allie" Jack replied, his gaze shifting between the two women as he took in their shocked expressions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N:_ _Apologies for the delay in posting, I've had a busy few days and fell behind a little. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the start of Harry's demise…_ _J_


	94. Chapter 94

_A/N:_ _There's more drama heading their way over the next few chapters, but for now enjoy a chapter full of pure Ballie fluff :)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Allie couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew that Aleksander was a bastard, but to go out and deliberately try to injure her fiancé, or worse still, was unforgivable. She felt sick, and didn't even realise that she was shaking until she felt Bea's hand on her arm.

"Allie…Allie look at me sweetheart" Bea said, trying to get the younger woman's attention. She was clearly in a world of her own, and when she felt her trembling beside her, she had a good idea where her thoughts had gone. Moving her chair closer to the blonde's, she slipped her arm around her, happy when Allie's eyes scanned the room briefly before fixing on her. "It's ok…I'm ok so stop worrying"

"It's not ok Bea…it's far from ok. You could have been killed, and he was a part of it. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault" the blonde replied, pushing her chair back and jumping up. Her head was spinning, and she could feel her anger rising. She hadn't even realised that she was pacing until she felt an arm around her waist, stopping her.

Standing up, Bea approached her fiancé, slipping one arm around her waist as her other hand moved to her face, brushing her hair from in front of her eyes. "You have nothing to apologise for Allie, and none of this was your fault. If anyone's to blame then it's me. I should never have gone over to his office the way that I did. And Harry was involved too don't forget"

"You're not to blame baby, you didn't ask someone to run you over"

"And neither did you...or at least I hope you didn't" Bea joked, happy when she saw the trace of a smile on the younger woman's face. She loved Allie's smile, it could brighten up even the darkest of days, and she would do anything to see it. Brushing the back of her hand over the younger woman's cheek, she looked into her tear filled blue eyes, getting lost in the intensity of her gaze.

Jack clearing his throat brought them both out of their daze. They were so lost in each other that they had completely forgotten that he was there. Bea was embarrassed, but Allie couldn't help but smile. "I'm going to fucking kill him" she said as she took a seat at the table again, the redhead joining her and moving her chair even closer.

"Let us handle it Allie" Jack replied. He could understand her frustrations, especially after everything that they had been through recently, but it wouldn't help the situation. "And I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that" he added, smiling at the blonde as her gaze shifted to the table.

He felt for them, but they needed to let him do his job and not get involved. The last thing he wanted was for one, or both of them to end up in trouble themselves by taking matters into their own hands. With a bit of luck they could have all this wrapped up in a few weeks, and they could get on with their lives. Harry's sentencing was definitely a bonus, although Jack was secretly hoping that he would have been given life. But twenty three years was a long time, especially in a place like Walford.

It had been two days since they found out that Aleksander was partly responsible for Bea being knocked off her bike, and Allie was struggling to get her head around it. She knew that Jack was right and going in all guns blazing would only make things worse, but she hated feeling so useless. Bea was her family, her whole world, and she should be protecting her from people like him. The redhead had suffered enough over the years, and the last thing she needed was someone else going after her as well.

They'd had a bit of good news the previous day though. Jake Stewart had been sentenced to seven years for his involvement with Harry, as well as supplying drugs to another inmate. As a former employee at Walford, they thought that it would be better to house him in a different facility, breaking his ties with Harry. Tina Mercado's trial was in just over a week, and Kim Chang was due in court a few days later. Everything was falling into place, all they needed now was for Aleksander to be suitably dealt with.

She was just leaving the studio car park after a particularly long day when her phone rang. Pressing the button to accept the call, she was surprised when it was Julie from the shelter. While she had said at the opening that she would call Allie, with everything else going on at the minute it had completely slipped her mind. They spent a few minutes catching up before the older woman got down to business. As part of the new programmes they were trying to implement at the shelter, they were looking at introducing a music class, and wondered if Allie would be willing to teach it. It would only be once a month initially, but seeing how much music had helped the blonde, they wanted to give it a try.

Allie agreed to give it a go on a trial basis, wanting to help out any way she could. Although she wasn't really sure that there was anything she could teach the women. But if it offered them an escape from their lives for an hour or two once a month, then it had to be a good thing. She told Julie that she wouldn't be able to start for a couple of months, due to commitments at the studio, and Bea's birthday, but would call her in a week or two to make the necessary arrangements.

It was late afternoon when the call came in, and Bea couldn't help but fear the worst. Jumping in the SUV she pulled out of the station and followed the two fire trucks that were making their way towards Walford prison. The call had been vague, simply stating that there was a fire within the prison, and the guards were unable to control it. She knew that it was a big place, and that the chances of it involving the wing where Harry was housed was slim, but she couldn't shake the feeling that he was behind this somehow. Luckily it wasn't as bad as they had first expected, nor was it anywhere near where her psycho ex-husband was being held. After extinguishing a fire in one of the exercise yards that had gotten out of hand, they headed back to the station an hour later, and Bea allowed herself to relax for the first time since the call had come through.

After responding to a few emails from head office, she let her mind wander to the previous day. Allie had been in her studio working on some lyrics for a couple of hours, and after making her some lunch, she headed over to give it to her. The blonde had a tendency to forget to eat when she was working, something that Bea knew all about, doing the same herself on many an occasion. The door was ajar, and as she approached the studio she could hear her fiancé talking to someone. Pushing the door open further, she stepped into the room, the blonde spinning around quickly before telling whoever was on the other end of the phone that she couldn't talk right now, but would call them back later.

A few months ago she would have been suspicious of the blonde's behaviour, but she trusted Allie completely, and knew that she would never do anything to hurt her in any way. Plus it was her birthday in a few days, so suspected that it may have something to do with that. Making no reference to her suspicious behaviour, she had placed the tray down on the end table before walking over to the blonde and slipping her arms around her waist. "You hungry baby? I made you some lunch"

Leaning forward, Allie buried her head against her fiancé's neck, taking in the scent that was uniquely Bea. Turning her head slightly, she trailed her lips over the exposed skin, smiling when she heard the older woman gasp. "Are you on the menu?" she asked as her right hand moved down Bea's body, cupping her arse.

"Later maybe…if you behave yourself and eat your lunch"

"Not fair…" Allie threw back before capturing the redhead's lips in a long, slow kiss. Her hands wandering all over Bea's body.

Pulling away when the need for air became too much, Bea took a step back putting a little bit of distance between them. "I need to go over to head office for a couple of hours, but when I get back you're in trouble Novak"

"Promise?" Allie said seductively as her eyes raked over her fiancé. She loved her so much, and even being in the same room as her caused her body to react. She expected it at first, but they had been together a while now, and the pull was only getting stronger.

"Promise, now eat up" the redhead replied, stealing one more kiss before heading back into the house to grab the car keys.

Smiling to herself when she thought about how she had rewarded her fiancé later in the day, she allowed herself a few more minutes to think about the blonde haired beauty that she loved so much before focussing on the task in front of her. She hated paperwork, it was the worst part of the job. But it was necessary, and the quicker she got it done the quicker she could get back to daydreaming about her perfect girl.

Another week had passed and Bea' birthday was fast approaching. The redhead was at work when the bike arrived, and after asking the delivery driver to wheel it into the garage for her, Allie fixed a bright red bow around the handlebars before covering it up. She'd had a close call yesterday, having been on the phone to the dealership when Bea walked into her studio. She had quickly ended the call, and had expected the redhead to question her on her secrecy, but surprisingly she hadn't said a word. After Bea left the house she had called them back, confirming that she would be there the following day to take receipt of the Harley. Everything was in place, and she had sorted out the finance for it the previous week. She had been considering buying a car, but they could manage with one for now, and making Bea happy was the most important thing to her.

She didn't know much about bikes, but her fiancé had very good taste, and even Allie had to admit that it was a hot looking bike. Although it would be even better with a certain redhead draped all over it. She couldn't wait to see Bea's face when she saw it, but the hard part would be keeping her away from the garage for the next day or two. She wouldn't be home until the following morning, so it would be less than twenty four hours, but the older woman's workbench was in there, and she knew how much she liked to tinker with things in her spare time. There was only one thing for it, she would just have to find another way to keep Bea occupied, which shouldn't be too difficult. Everything else was in place for her fiancé's birthday, although she wasn't sure how much she would be participating in one of her gifts.

Allie got called into a meeting with Isla the following morning, and not wanting her fiancé to find the bike, decided to take the garage keys with her. She arrived home just before twelve to find a very frustrated Bea in the process of dismantling the lock on the side door that led into the garage. The redhead had been searching for the keys for over an hour, needing to get something from her tool chest in there. And after coming up empty handed, had retrieved her smaller tool box from the closet under the stairs and proceeded to take the lock apart. She was almost finished when Allie arrived home.

Entering the house, Allie heard a series of small bangs. Following the sound, she headed for the utility room, finding Bea in the process of dismantling to the lock on the door to the garage. "What the hell are you doing?" she said, clearly not impressed

"I needed something from the garage and I can't find the bloody keys. I've got a spare lock in there so I'll replace it, don't worry"

"Sorry, I must have picked them up with the car keys, didn't realise until I got to the studio" Allie said, only half lying. "What do you need, I can get it for you" she added, stepping in front of the older woman when she popped the lock and went to open the door.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting it myself. I'm not an invalid…I've been given the all clear at work so I'm sure I can manage to lift a wrench"

"But I want to help"

"Do you even know what a wrench looks like?"

"Yeah…it's silver"

"So are most of the tools in there" Bea replied, laughing at the look her fiancé was giving her. "Let me grab it quickly, then if you really want to help I'm sure I can find you something to do" she added as she stepped around the blonde, completely missing the look of panic on her face.

Reaching out, Allie tried to grab the older woman but she was too quick. Following her into the garage, she slammed straight into the back of her, not realising that the redhead had suddenly stopped walking. Grabbing Bea's hips to steady herself, she took in the questioning look on her face, knowing that there was little chance of her talking her way out of this.

Allie was acting strange, and she was determined to get to the bottom of it. After prising the old lock off the door, Bea sidestepped her fiancé and entered the garage, making a mental note to increase the security when she replaced the lock. Taking a few steps forward, she saw a large object under a black cover, something that hadn't been there a couple of days ago. Stopping dead, she felt the younger woman slam straight into the back of her, her hands moving to her hips in a bit to steady herself. "Ok what the hell is going on here…and what are you hiding under there?" she asked pointing to the covered object.

"Nothing's going on…it's nothing for you to worry about"

"Allie...just tell me ok" the redhead said, the frustration evident in her voice as she turned to face the blonde.

Sighing loudly, Allie shook her head. Bea could be so bloody pig headed at times, and it was so infuriating. "It was meant to be a surprise…for your birthday. But it's great to know how much you trust me"

"I do trust you Alliecat, I just…surprises have never been a good thing for me"

"I would never do anything to hurt you, surely you know that by now"

"I do, and I'm sorry. I'm not doubting you, I just panic sometimes. I trust you with my life Allie, please don't ever think that I don't" Bea replied, feeling guilty for letting the thoughts even enter her head. Allie had never been anything but open and honest with her, and she did trust her. She just got lost in her head from time to time. Grabbing the wrench from her tool chest, she took the blonde's hand and started to walk towards the door.

She had only taken a couple of steps when she felt herself being pulled back, Allie smiling shyly at her. "You may as well open it, although it's not exactly wrapped up…I'd have been here all week" the blonde said.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise, I can wait"

"No, I want you to open it, but you can't have your other gifts until tomorrow" the younger woman replied. She was hoping to keep the bike a secret until Bea's actual birthday, but it wasn't far away, and she couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive…now open it" Allie replied, kissing her fiancé quickly before pushing her in the direction of the bike.

Grabbing the edge of the cover, Bea pulled it back gently, revealing the rear wheel of a motorbike. Turning to face the blonde, she looked at her questioningly, Allie simply smiling at her encouragingly. Continuing to lift the cover she revealed the matte black Fatboy S that she had been looking at in the showroom when she went to see about her old bike. Feeling her eyes starting to well up, she turned to face Allie again, the blonde watching her closely. "What?...How?...When?...How?" the redhead mumbled, stumbling over her words as she tried to get her head around the fact that there was a brand new $30,000 bike in their garage.

"I went over to the dealership and put a deposit down a few days after we found out about your old one. I hated seeing you so sad"

"This is too much Allie. I don't want you wasting your money on me...I'm not worth it"

Taking a step forward Allie reached out, brushing the stray tear from her fiancé's cheek as their eyes locked. "You are worth it. I love you so much, and I want to do this for you. Please Bea…"

"I…"

"Don't you like it? Did I get the wrong one….we can exchange it if you want…"

"No, I love her, she's beautiful" Bea replied, turning back towards the bike and running her hand over the fuel tank gently as she took in the bike, her bike. Wiping the tears away she took a few seconds to compose herself. No one had ever done anything like this for her before, and in that moment she fell even deeper in love with Allie, if that was even possible. "I want you to take the money I got from the insurance pay out. It's nowhere near enough, but it's a start"

Moving behind the older woman, Allie slipped her arms around her waist, resting her chin on her right shoulder. "Do I need to give you a lesson in how birthday presents work babe?"

"It's a lot of money Alliecat, how…"

"I signed a contract for another two songs"

"So treat yourself, don't waste it on me"

"It's worth it just to see your smile. And I am treating myself…you know how much I love being wrapped around you when you're in your leathers" the blonde replied, kissing along Bea's neck and jaw.

Turning in her fiancé's arms, Bea ran her fingers through her soft blonde locks. "Thank you. No one has ever done anything like this for me before. And I still think that you shouldn't be wasting your money on me, but she's perfect…and so are you"

"I hope I'm not going to have to compete for your attention now…"

"No, you will always be my number one…no one could ever come close" the redhead said as she pulled the younger woman in closer before crashing their lips together. Drawing a moan from her fiancé, she deepened the kiss, spinning them around and walking Allie back towards the bike.

Feeling the back of her legs making contact with the metal, Allie perched on the edge of the seat, her legs slipping between Bea's as her hand moved from her hips to her arse. "We need to christen her" she said between kisses.

"We can take her for a spin once I've replaced the barrel in the lock"

"That's not quite what I had in mind babe…" Allie replied, pulling back slightly so she could remove her own shirt before dropping it down on the floor.

It was a few hours later by the time they got around to taking the new bike for a spin. Bea had replaced the lock on the garage door in about fifteen minutes, but her fiancé had kept her very busy beforehand. She'd never done that on a bike before, and while it was a little awkward at times, seeing a half-naked Allie straddling it was an image that she knew would stay with her for years to come.

Bea woke up to the feeling of soft fingers caressing her stomach. Keeping her eyes closed she took a moment to enjoy having the blonde close. When her fiancé's fingers were replaced with her lips, she couldn't stop the low moan. Hearing Allie's soft giggle, she opened her eyes, the younger woman now hovering above her.

"Happy birthday baby" Allie said before leaning forward and kissing her, smiling into the kiss when the older woman pulled her down so she was laying on top of her.

Flipping them over, Bea slipped her hand under the blonde's shirt, surprised when Allie grabbed her wrist, stilling her movements. "Don't you want to open your gifts?" the blonde asked.

"I thought I'd unwrap you instead"

"Later, I've got plans for you first…and we need to get a move on if we don't want to be late" the blonde replied, wrapping her leg around Bea's and rolling them back over so she could get off the bed. Slipping out of the door, she headed into Debbie's room to collect the redhead's real birthday gifts. She would have bought the bike regardless of whether it was Bea's birthday or not. She knew how much she was missing the freedom that riding granted her, and would give away everything she owned in a heartbeat if it made her smile like she had done the previous day.

Turning over, Bea glanced at the clock seeing that it was only 4:30am. Her fiancé had told her the previous evening that it would be an early start, but she wasn't expecting to be woken up in the middle of the night. Groaning, she threw the covers over her head in a bid to hide her eyes from the light on the bedside table.

A few minutes later a smiling Allie came walking back into the room with a gift bag in her hand, pulling the cover from the older woman's head she climbed on the bed. Sitting up with her back resting against the headboard, she waited for Bea to join her before handing the bag over.

"What's this…I've already had my present"

"That was an added extra. Your real birthday presents are in there, well some of them are. And before you start, you're my girl and I want to spoil you. Now start opening…"

Smiling at the blonde, Bea reached into the bag, pulling out two envelopes. Grabbing the first one she felt Allie's hand on hers. Stopping what she was doing, she locked eyes with her fiancé. "That one's for both you and Debbie. I didn't know if you'd want to open it or wait and do it once she's back home" Allie said, wanting Bea to decide.

"I'll wait, let Deb open it" Bea replied, placing it down on the bedside table before grabbing the second envelope. Opening it gently, she removed the piece of paper, turning it over so she could read what was on it. Staring at the piece of paper with the words 'ticket for two' written on it, a picture of a hot air balloon in the top right hand corner, she frowned slightly. She was still half asleep, and didn't really understand what it was that her fiancé had bought her. Turning her head, she looked questionably at the blonde.

"This is the reason I woke you up so early. We're going on a hot air balloon ride. Well you are…I haven't decided if I'm brave enough yet"

"Oh my god…I can't believe you remembered. Thank you, you're the best fiancé ever" Bea said excitedly as she practically leapt on top of the blonde.

"Yeah I know. And for the record, I remember everything you say to me…even if it is just that we're out of milk" Allie replied. They had gone out for a ride on the bike one day and after stopping for lunch had been watching a hot air balloon fly by. Bea had said that she had always wanted to ride in one, but doubted that she would ever get the chance. The blonde had looked into it after that, but wanting to take a private flight, hadn't been able to afford it on her wages from the bar. But as soon as her pay cheques started coming in from the record label she knew exactly what she would be getting the redhead for her birthday. "I haven't forgotten your card, and you've got one more present to open. But we need to get up if we're going to get there on time, so I'm not giving it to you until later"

"This is far too much Allie, especially with the bike as well. But thank you for being you, for being so perfect…and for loving me in the way that only you can"

"I will always love you, and I like spoiling you…so humour me ok. Now get that sexy arse of yours in the shower so we can get going" the blonde replied, climbing off the bad and pulling Bea to her feet before pushing her in the direction of the en-suite.

Pulling up at the site, they jumped out of the car, Bea taking the blonde's hand as they walked towards the small building that housed the booking in office. It took a while to go through all the safety precautions, and Allie was starting to regret agreeing to go up in the balloon. She had told the redhead that she wasn't sure if she was going to go up or not, but when Bea looked at her like she had done as they were leaving the house, she knew that she would cave. And she had, less than five minutes into their journey. Her fiancé had her well and truly wrapped around her little finger and there was nothing that she wouldn't do for her.

The view from up there was incredible, although nothing could beat the view beside her. Allie looked a little less nervous than when the balloon started to lift off of the ground, but it was clear that she was scared. Although she was doing a pretty good job at trying to hide it. She was still the most beautiful woman Bea had ever laid eyes on though, and she felt so lucky to have the blonde in her life. Brushing her thumb over her bottom lip, Bea pulled her in close, wrapping her arms around her and holding her tight. "Thank you, today has been perfect"

"Not as perfect as you are to me. And it's not over yet babe" Allie replied, kissing her quickly before pulling back, not wanting to embarrass her fiancé in front of the aeronaut.

They spent the remainder of the hour admiring the views and trying to pick out places that they had been as they flew over the outskirts of the city. Allie was standing behind the redhead, not wanting to be too close to the edge of the basket. Plus this way she could be as close to Bea as possible, and still see where they were going. Despite her nerves, she was glad that she had decided to come on the flight. It was worth it just to see Bea smile like she was doing right now. It was the smile that she saved just for her and Debbie, and the blonde felt so honoured that she got to be on the receiving end of it.

It was just after one when they got back to the car, Allie insisting on driving as she had another surprise planned for her fiancé. They had been driving for around fifteen minutes when Bea realised they were heading in the opposite direction to the house. Reaching over, she placed her hand on the blonde's thigh before turning to face her. "Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise…and we're almost there so you'll find out soon" Allie replied, lifting the redhead's hand and bringing it up to her lips, kissing her palm before placing it back down on her leg. Even the lightest of touches from the older woman ignited a fire in her, and she just hoped that she could make it through the next couple of hours without getting herself too worked up.

Ten minutes later they pulled up outside a restaurant by the cliffs. Jumping out of the car, Allie ran around to the other side, holding her hand out for her fiancé to take, making sure to pull a little bit harder than necessary. Bea felt herself being propelled forward and straight into Allie's arms. Pulling back slightly, she took in the smirk on her fiancé's face and knew that he had done it on purpose. Deciding to tease her a little, she took a step closer, pressing her chest tight up against Allie's, her lips hovering dangerously close to the younger woman's. Closing the small distance between them, she leaned forward as though she was going to kiss the blonde before pulling back completely, slapping her on the arse.

"Fucking tease…"

"I'm not teasing you Alliecat. Think of it as a preview of what I'm going to do to you when we get home"

"Can we just go home now then?"

"No, I'm hungry…and you need to keep your strength up babe" Bea replied, winking at the blonde before taking her hand and leading her towards the door to the restaurant.

They were seated at a table on the balcony, the one that Allie had specifically requested as it had a great view of the beach they both loved so much. She had been looking for a restaurant that was nearby, and this one had good reviews. She had taken a drive out here one afternoon while Bea was working to see what it was like, and after seeing the views from the balcony knew that the redhead would love it.

The food was excellent, as were the views. But nothing could beat the company she was in. Bea loved days like this, when it was just the two of them together. It didn't matter where they were, or what they were doing, as long as Allie was there she was the happiest woman in the world. "The view's pretty impressive from up here isn't it" she said, her gaze shifting from the expanse of Melbourne's coastline to the woman opposite her.

"It's perfect" Allie replied, her eyes never leaving Bea.

They arrived home a few hours later, and Allie wasn't sure what her fiancé wanted to do for the rest of the day. The redhead was on shift at seven the following morning, so she doubted that she'd want a late night. But it was her day, and she would go along with anything that Bea wanted. They had barely made it through the door when Bea had her pinned to the wall, her lips on her neck. Throwing her head back, Allie let out a loud moan which turned into a groan of frustration when the older woman pulled back and started to walk away, stopping to throw her a suggestive wink before disappearing into the lounge.

She knew that it was payback for earlier, and loved this playful side of Bea. Taking a second to compose herself, Allie ran up the stairs, coming back down a few minutes later with Bea's card and last gift. This was the most personal, and she was nervous. The redhead had always been so supportive and complimentary towards her music, but it didn't stop her from worrying. Crossing the room, she took a seat on the sofa beside her fiancé before handing the card and present over. Open that first, Allie said, pointing to the card. She had wanted to give it to Bea before they left that morning but they were so short on time.

Opening the envelope carefully, Bea took out the card, a bright smile spreading across her face as she looked at the image on the front of it. It was a photo of them the evening that she had proposed. They were gazing into each other's eyes, completely lost in each other. From the angle the photo had been taken from, it must have been Debbie, and she loved that her daughter had been involved in designing her card.

She had spoken to the young brunette after their balloon ride, and was happy when Debbie told her that she would be home in three days. She missed her terribly, and couldn't wait to have her family back together again. Her daughter had promised that she hadn't forgotten her birthday, and would bring her present back when she came home. Not that Bea cared. She had been an emotional wreck after reading the card that the brunette had sent her, and having her home for a couple of months was the only gift that she needed.

Opening the card, her eyes scanned the words that her fiancé had written, and she felt her heart swell.

 ** _'_** ** _When I first saw you, you took my breath away. And you still do…every single day._**

 ** _You make me happy in a way that no one else can._**

 ** _Happy Birthday baby_**

 ** _All my love, forever and always_**

 ** _Allie xxxx'_**

Bea could feel the stray tear running down her cheek. She had been determined not to cry, well not again at least. But the second she read the words that her fiancé had written she knew that she was fighting a losing battle. She was about to grab a tissue from the side table when she felt the blonde's thumb brushing her cheek, wiping away her tears. Biting her lip, Bea lifted her head, her gaze locking with smiling blue eyes. "I was determined not to cry today…doing a really good job of that aren't I? How many times has it been now…" she said, a low giggle falling from her lips. "You make me happy too baby, and I love you so much" she added, standing the card up on the small table beside the sofa before picking up the gift wrapped box.

It didn't weigh much, and Bea was puzzled as to what was inside it. Allie really had gone over the top with her gifts, and she suspected that whatever the join present was for her and Debbie wasn't something small. Glancing at the blonde, she ripped the paper off, finding a CD case with Allie's face on looking back at her.

"I wanted to give you something more personal, something that I wrote for you" the blonde said as she stood up, taking the case from Bea's hand and walking over to the stereo. Switching it on, she placed the CD in the tray, her nerves kicking up a notch as he waited for it to load before pressing play. She wanted to give the older woman some space while she listened to it, so perched on the arm of the other sofa, her eyes fixed on the redhead as the music filled the room.

 ** _With your loving, there ain't nothing  
That I can't adore  
The way I'm running, with you, honey  
Is we can break every low  
I find it funny that you're the only  
One I never looked for  
There is something in your loving  
That tears down my walls_**

 ** _I wasn't ready then, I'm ready now  
I'm heading straight for you  
You will only be eternally  
The one that I belong to_**

 ** _The sweetest devotion  
Hitting me like an explosion  
All of my life, I've been frozen  
The sweetest devotion I've known_**

 ** _I'll forever be whatever you want me to be  
I'll go under and all over for your clarity  
When you wonder if I'm gonna lose my way home  
Just remember, that come whatever, I'll be yours all alone_**

 ** _I wasn't ready then, I'm ready now  
I'm heading straight for you  
You will only be eternally  
The one that I belong to_**

 ** _The sweetest devotion  
Hitting me like an explosion  
All of my life, I've been frozen  
The sweetest devotion I've known_**

 ** _I've been looking for you, baby  
In every face that I've ever known  
And there is something 'bout the way you love me  
That finally feels like home  
All my life, you're my darkness  
You're the right kind of madness  
And you're my hope, you're my despair  
You're my scope, everything, everywhere_**

 ** _The sweetest devotion  
Hitting me like an explosion  
All of my life, I've been frozen  
The sweetest devotion I've known_**

 ** _Sweetest  
It's the sweetest  
Sweetest  
It's the sweetest  
Devotion_**

The tears were falling freely now, and Bea didn't even bother trying to stop them. Standing up, she crossed the room before grabbing the blonde's hand and pulling her to her feet. Pressing play on the stereo again, she waited until her song started before moving in closer. "Dance with me" she said, her lips ghosting over Allie's ear, causing a shiver to run through the younger woman's body.

Slipping her arms around Bea's waist, Allie held her tight as they moved to the music, running her fingers up and down the older woman's back as she sang the words to her. Being close to the redhead was the best feeling in the world, and she still found it hard to believe that someone as incredible as Bea would even give her the time of day. Moving in closer still, she kissed along the older woman's strong jaw. "My beautiful Bea" she said before capturing her lips in a loving kiss.

"Thank you for today, it's been beyond perfect, but I wish you hadn't spent so much money on me. I love my gifts, and I'm so grateful for everything that you've given me, but I'd be just as happy spending the day at home with you" the redhead said as the song ended and they broke apart slightly.

"I know you would baby, but I love spoiling you. And I happen to think you're worth every penny…and so much more" Allie replied, taking her hand and leading her back over to the sofa. Sitting down, she pulled the redhead into her lap, smiling as a low giggle fell from Bea's lips. "What do you want to do for the rest of the day? We could call the girls and head over to the bar for a few hours if you want"

"No, I'd rather stay here and unwrap my present"

"You've already had them all babe, unless you want to open the joint one…"

"No, that's for Debbie. But I still have one more that I need to unwrap" Bea replied, slipping her hands under the blonde's shirt and lifting it over her head. "And I saved the best until last" she added before capturing her fiancé's lips in a kiss that left them both desperately wanting more. She was so lucky to have someone as wonderful as Allie in her life, and she intended on spending the rest of the evening showing her just how grateful she was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N:_ _The lyrics are taken from 'Sweetest Devotion' by the brilliantly talented Adele_


	95. Chapter 95

They arrived at Debbie's student house just after lunch. Shayne had gone over earlier but had called Allie, telling her that there was no rush. Deb had gone out with her fellow students to celebrate the end of the university year the previous night, and was feeling a little delicate. He had been great, packing her things up while she moved between the bed and the bathroom. She hadn't intended to drink so much, but as the night drew on she lost track of how many she'd had. And was paying the price for it.

By the time her parents arrived she was starting to feel a little bit better, or at least the nauseous had passed. It still felt like a brass band was playing in her head though, and she had sworn that she was never drinking again. Much to Shayne's amusement. He was just packing the last box when there was a knock on the door, her mama standing there with a bag containing what Debbie assumed would be lunch. If she had seen it a couple of hours ago she would have been straight back in the bathroom, but her stomach seemed to have settled now, and she was feeling a little hungry.

After having lunch and packing the cars up, she said goodbye to her housemates, knowing that they would be seeing each other again in a few weeks. They arrived home an hour later, and after unloading everything, the four of them collapsed on the sofas. They spent the rest of the evening relaxing and enjoying each other's company, and Bea was so happy to have her daughter back home.

The next morning after the three of them had breakfast together. After the had finished eating Allie ushered them over to the sofa before grabbing the envelope containing the joint present for her fiancé and daughter. Handing it over to the young brunette, she explained that it was for them both and that her mum wanted her to be the one to open it. Glancing at her mum for confirmation, Debbie opened the envelope slowly, pulling out a postcard from Auckland. Turning it over, she noticed a date written on the back, and it was in three weeks' time. Handing it over to her mum, she looked at the blonde questioningly.

Waiting until her fiancé had taken a look, she smiled at both Smith women before speaking. "I know how much you miss your gran" she said, her eyes shifting to Bea. "And I thought it would be good for us all to get away for a while, as a family" she added, glancing over to Debbie before looking back at her fiancé. Allie wasn't sure which one of them moved first, but before she knew it, she felt two sets of arms wrapping around her, practically squeezing the air out of her lungs.

"Thanks mama, you're the best" Debbie said, kissing the blonde on the cheek before jumping up and heading towards the stairs. "I need to see if I have enough holiday clothes…if not we need to go shopping together" she added, missing her mum rolling her eyes as she raced up the stairs.

"I'll leave that one to you Alliecat" Bea said as she cuddled up to the blonde. Turning to face the younger woman, she brushed her thumb over her cheek before speaking again. "Thank you so much for doing this for me, for Deb. It means more to me than you could ever know"

"I know how much you miss them, and if I can do anything to make that better then I will. Plus you get more kiwi when you're over there…and it's so fucking hot babe…" Allie replied, her eyes raking over the redhead slowly. It didn't matter how many times they were intimate, she couldn't get enough of the older woman.

"Perv" the redhead threw back, her hand slipping under Allie's shirt and caressing her lower back. "But seriously, thank you for everything that you've done for me over the past few days. I don't know how I got so lucky"

"It was nothing"

"It wasn't nothing Allie, it means everything to me. You mean everything to me"

"And you mean everything to me too baby. I just want to love you and make you happy"

"You do, so happy" Bea replied, leaning forward and capturing Allie's lips in a slow kiss, pulling back when she heard Debbie running down the stairs.

"Don't mind me, I'm going over to Shayne's for the day. I'm staying overnight so don't wait up" Debbie said as she walked through the room, bag in hand. "Oh and we definitely need to go shopping mama, I have nothing to wear on holiday. Love you both" she added as she grabbed her keys and headed out of the door.

"She has more clothes that the both of us put together" Bea mumbled, shaking her head at her daughter. "I'm so glad you're here…I don't have to get dragged around the shops now" she added, laughing at the pout on her fiancé's face.

"I'm glad I'm good for something at least"

"You're good for so many things baby…loving me for one"

"Loving you is the easiest thing in the world"

"Such a charmer…"

"I can't help it with you. And we have the house to ourselves…what could we possibly do to keep ourselves entertained…" Allie replied, lunging forward and pinning the older woman down on the sofa, Bea's laughter filling the room.

It was the evening before Kim Chang's trial, and they were due back in court again. It kind of felt like they lived there at the minute, but as hard as Allie knew it would be, she was glad that it would all be over soon. Tina Mercado's had been sentenced a couple of days ago, the judge giving her five and a half years for her involvement in everything. And although Allie had never met her, she couldn't say that she was sad about it. Bea was working, but would be home the next morning before they needed to leave for court. She had offered to change her shift so she could spend the evening with Allie, but Debbie had said that she would be staying home that night, so she wouldn't be alone.

Allie loved spending time with Debbie. It was great when the three of them were all together, but on the occasions when it was just the two of them she felt like she was bonding more with the young brunette. They didn't do a great deal, and after spending an hour or so playing around with their guitars, Debbie suggested that they look for wedding dresses. She was so excited about the wedding, and couldn't wait for them to officially become a family.

She had envied her friends when she was growing up, and on the occasions when she had a sleepover at one of their houses, wondered why her family couldn't be like theirs. She never said anything to her mum, and never would. She knew how hard she tried to protect her, to shield her from all the nastiness Harry subjected her to, and she loved her so much. Her mum went above and beyond for her, and she would forever be grateful to her, she just wished that they could have gotten away from the bastard sooner.

But the redhead had been like a different person since Allie came along. She had come out of her shell so much, and it was beautiful to see. And Allie was like a breath of fresh air, she idolised her mum, and Debbie knew that she would never do anything to hurt her. They hadn't set a date for the wedding yet, but pretty soon she knew that she would have the family that she had always wanted.

Bea had just arrived home the following morning when the phone rang. Answering it as she was walking past, she was surprised to hear Jack's voice down the line. Hanging up a few minutes later, she headed upstairs to break the news to Allie. The phone must have woken her fiancé, and she was sitting up in bed, her hair ruffled from sleep when Bea walked into the room. Removing her jeans, she slipped in beside her, turning slightly so she could look into the blonde's eyes as she spoke. "It was Jack on the phone, he wanted to let you know that you don't need to go to court today"

"How come? Don't tell me that bitch has wormed her way out of the charges" the blonde said, sighing in frustration.

"No, but the trial's been cancelled"

"What? Why the hell would they do that?"

"Because Kim's dead. I don't know any of the details, and Jack can't disclose any more information at the minute. But he didn't want you to find out at the court house, or have a wasted journey"

"Fuck…"Allie said, staring straight ahead for a minute or two as she tried to process what she had just been told. "Is it bad that I feel relieved? That makes me a horrible person doesn't it?" she added, turning to face her fiancé.

"No baby it doesn't. After everything that she put you through it's understandable. She tried to kill you Allie, and anyone in your position would feel exactly the same. I know that I do"

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do" Bea replied, tucking a stray lock of hair behind the blonde's ear. "She tried to hurt the woman I love" she added, kissing her softly before pulling her close and holding her tight. While she was relieved that it was all over she knew that Allie would be feeling so many mixed emotions right now. But she would be there right by her side, holding her hand through it all.

Debbie's birthday had finally arrived, and to say that she was excited was an understatement. She wasn't usually a morning person, but had come bounding through their bedroom door just after seven thirty, diving on the bed in a bid to wake them up. Luckily they had both been so tired the previous evening that they had fallen straight to sleep, otherwise it could have made for a very embarrassing situation. And while her daughter was supportive of their relationship, finding them both naked would have been more than a little uncomfortable for everyone concerned.

As Debbie was getting settled, Bea jumped out of bed and crossed the room. Grabbing a large bag from their closet, she wandered back over to the bed and sat back down. Turning her head, she took in the sight before her. She loved it when they were all there together, her little family. Wiping the stray tear that had fallen from her eye, she smiled at the two women that she loved more than life itself, before handing the bag over to an excitable Debbie.

Opening her cards first, she hugged them both, wiping her eyes as she read theirs. Reaching into the bag, she pulled out a large parcel, ripping into the paper impatiently. It was heavier than she was expecting, and as soon as it was free of the wrapping she knew why. She had joked a while back, after seeing her parents pulling up on the bike in their leather, that she felt a little left out. But now she was definitely part of the gang, and the leather jacket in her hands was exactly what she would have chosen for herself. While it was from both of them, she knew her mum was behind it, and after hugging Allie, she turned to the redhead, wrapping her arms around her and holding on tight. "Thank you, I love it"

"I'm glad, and if you're lucky I might even take you for a spin on the bike"

"Yes! Finally…" the brunette replied with a mini fist pump. She had been on at her mum for years to go on the bike, but she had always refused, telling her that it wasn't safe. Before Allie came along the only person she had ever taken on a ride was Franky, and that had only lasted about ten minutes before she had brought the tattooed brunette back, swearing to never let anyone on the back of it ever again.

Reaching into the bag again, she pulled out a square box, hearing the rattle as she lifted it. Opening it carefully, she was surprised to see the keys to their car in the box. Turning to face her mum, she looked at her questioningly. They only had the one car, so surely they weren't giving it to her.

"Before you get too excited, it will be a few weeks before our new one arrives. But once it does it's all yours"

"Thank you, both of you"

"It was Allie's idea, plus it will save Shayne having to play taxi for you. Although secretly I think he quite enjoys it" Bea replied, ruffling her daughter's hair affectionately. She was so proud of the woman that she had become, and despite all the shit that she had to deal with growing up, she was one of the most loving and caring people she knew. They had gone for a ride the day before Debbie came home and Allie had suggested heading over to one of the car dealerships to take a look around. Bea hadn't been particularly bothered, but when she explained the reasoning behind it, had thought that it was an excellent idea.

Turning to face the blonde, Debbie threw her arms around her, squeezing her tight. "Thank you mama, you're the best"

Kissing her daughter on the cheek, Allie pulled back and reached down to take something out of the bedside cabinet on her side. She had seen it while she was looking for Bea's engagement ring, and had gone back a few days later to buy it for the young brunette.

Unwrapping the box, Debbie opening it carefully, revealing a sliver necklace and pendant. The pendant was made up of three circles, and as she turned it over she saw that their names had been engraved on it, one on each circle. Pulling the blonde into another hug, Debbie tried to fight back the tears as she thought about how far the three of them had come. When Harry was around he never gave her birthday a second thought, it was more of an inconvenience to him than anything. And as a kid she would spend the day with her mum, but he was never around. But now she had her mama, who not only wanted to celebrate with her, but actually took the time to buy her gifts. It wasn't so much the present itself, although she loved the necklace, it was more the gesture.

"You don't have to wear it of you don't want to, I won't be offended" Allie said, hoping that the young brunette liked it.

"Are you joking…I'm never taking it off" Debbie replied, turning around so her mum could put it on for her. "I love it, it's perfect"

"Just like you, happy birthday kiddo"

"Thanks mama I love you. Both of you" the brunette replied, pulling them into a family hug.

Debbie had said a while ago that she wanted to see the penguins at Phillip Island, and with her birthday fast approaching Bea had booked them on an ultimate adventure tour, knowing they would get closer to the penguins this way. Debbie had loved them since she was a kid, and it was always somewhere that Bea had wanted to take her. But with Harry she had to account for every penny that she spent, and knew he would punish her for what he would see as a waste of money. And after Harry had been sentenced, things between them had been a little tense. But now they were closer than ever, and getting to share the experience with both Allie and Shayne would make the day even better.

They arrived at the Koala conservation centre just before eleven, deciding to go there first. After spending an hour or so walking around, they headed to the cafe to grab a quick bite to eat, having skipped breakfast. After lunch they headed for the beach, and knowing that the surf was usually good here, Bea had brought their surfboards. She hadn't been for a while, and hoped that she wouldn't embarrass herself by wiping out in front of her fiancé. She had no idea if Allie could surf, or if she even wanted to, but had brought a spare board along just in case.

As it turned out the blonde had never done it before, and after watching Bea for about half an hour, decided that she wanted to learn. The lesson wasn't exactly going to plan though, although it was more down to Allie's wandering hands than the tuition itself. She couldn't help it. Having the redhead so close in nothing but her black bikini was driving her crazy. They had both been exhausted the previous evening, and the day before Bea had been working so it had been three days since they'd had sex. She knew that it wasn't long, but her body was craving the older woman's touch, and she was struggling to control herself. Sensing that they wouldn't be making any progress any time soon, Bea had asked Shayne to give Allie a lesson, knowing that it would be the only way that her fiancé would actually concentrate on the task at hand.

They spend the rest of the afternoon at the beach, and by the time they were packing up Allie had managed to stand up on the board, while it was in the water this time. After grabbing an ice cream it was time to head over to the Penguin parade to book in for their tour. Debbie had loved every second of it, especially when one of the Penguin's ventured quite close to her. She had always loved animals, and Bea knew that she would make an excellent vet. She had been surprised at first when her daughter had told her what career path she wanted to follow, expecting her to do something art related instead. But she was going really well at university, and she couldn't be more proud of her.

They arrived home just before midnight, having stopped of to feed the hungry birthday girl on the way back. Debbie was staying over at Shayne's so they finally had the house to themselves. Allie had been a little restless since their trip to the beach, and having her fiancé parading around half naked all afternoon had her wound up like a coiled spring. While she loved having Debbie home, she missed having the house to themselves, and was looking forward to being as loud as she wanted. She loved drawing moans from Bea's lips as she touched her, and while it was always hot between them, it drove her wild when she could hear exactly what she was doing to her.

Bea had barely closed the door when she felt herself being pinned against it, her back slamming hard against the wood as Allie's lips attacked her neck. Tilting her head to allow the blonde better access, she let out a low moan when she felt her fiancé's teeth grazing over her skin before she soothed it with another kiss. "Bedroom, now" she mumbled as Allie's fingers worked on the buttons on her shorts.

"Can't…wait" the blonde replied between kisses, smiling against the older woman's lips as she popped the last of the buttons open. Gasping as her hand slipped inside the redhead's underwear and she felt how wet she was. "Do you have any idea what you've been doing to me all day…parading around in that tiny piece of cloth. It took every bit of self-control I had not to drag you to the nearest bathroom and fuck you"

"Yeah"

"Yeah. You drive me crazy Bea Smith"

"Do something about it then…" Bea threw back, running her fingers through the younger woman's hair and crashing their lips together.

They made it to bed a while later, having showered together once Allie had relieved a bit of tension. Having Bea pressed up against the door like that had only fuelled the fire within her, and as soon as she felt the older woman's hands on her as they showered, she pretty much came apart. Bea spent the next couple of hours trying to put out her flames, and the sun was starting to rise by the time they finally fell asleep, wrapped up in each other and completely spent.

It was the week before they were due to fly to New Zealand and Bea was at work when Jack called around to see Allie. It was still early, and he knew that she wasn't going to like what he was about to tell her, but wanted to do it face to face rather than over the phone. He was pissed off, and this was the part of the job that he hated the most. But whatever he was feeling, it would be so much worse for the blonde. After accepting the offer of a drink, he took a seat at the table and waited for her to join him.

"Have you got some news for us?" she asked nervously.

"I have, but I'm afraid it's not what you want to hear. The prosecution services have decided that we have insufficient evidence to link both Aleksander and Harry to the incident, so the case against them has fallen through"

"What? But I thought the driver had named them"

"He did, but he's changed his statement"

"You're joking?" Allie said, although it was more of a statement than a question. Jack had no reason to lie to her, he'd been great with everything else that had been going on over the past few months. "Fucking bastard" she yelled, slamming her fist down on the table, wincing as she felt the pain shoot through her hand. "They must have got to him somehow"

"I'd bet money on it, but the problem is we can't prove it. And Aleksander has hired a fancy lawyer who would destroy our case in seconds. I'm sorry Allie, I know that this isn't what you wanted to hear, and if it's any consolation I'm one hundred percent certain that they were both involved. But without the witness testimony our hands are tied"

"This is bullshit Jack, they had her run off the road. They could have killed her…and they just get away with it"

"I know, and this is the part of the job that I hate so much. I really am sorry"

"What's going on?" Debbie said from the doorway. Allie shouting had woken her up, and after opening her bedroom door she could hear voices. Heading downstairs to see what all the commotion was about, she came across a frustrated looking Allie, and an apologetic Jack.

"I'll leave you to it, and I really am sorry. If there was anything I could do to change the outcome I would have" Jack said as he stood up and headed for the door. He felt for Allie, he really did, and it pissed him off when those with money bought their way out of trouble.

"What was that all about?" Debbie asked as she followed the blonde into the lounge, watching as she grabbed the laptop and logged on.

"Fucking Aleksander, the slimy bastard has wormed his way out of the charges. If he thinks that he's going to get away with hurting your mum he's got another thing coming" Allie replied as she frantically searched for flights to Perth.

"Ok calm down, just take a minute. Mum wouldn't want you to do anything crazy"

"I'm not, I'm going to pay the bastard a visit"

"Is that really the best idea considering everything that's happened recently?"

"He's not getting away with it. No one messes with my family and gets away with it, and that fucker needs to be taught a lesson" Allie replied, her mood picking up slightly when she found an available flight for that morning.

"Then I'm coming with you"

"No, I don't want you getting caught up in my mess"

"I'm going with you mama, no arguments. You shouldn't be on your own for a start. Plus if I'm there mum will be less likely to lose her shit when she finds out"

"Good point. Right, how quickly can you be ready to go? There's a flight in two and a half hours"

"Give me half an hour…actually make that forty minutes" Debbie replied as she raced up the stairs to grab a quick shower and throw a few things into her bag.

It was lunchtime when they arrived in Perth, and after grabbing a quick bite to eat they headed over to Allie's father's company. She had tried to convince Debbie to go shopping, not wanting her to see just how much of an arsehole Aleksander really was. But the young brunette had refused point blank, claiming that she had come along so she could be there for Allie, and wasn't about to bail on her now.

Grabbing Debbie's hand, Allie gave it a quick squeeze before letting go again. She loved how protective the younger woman was of her, a trait that she clearly got from her mum, and having her there made what she was about to do a lot less daunting. Crossing the street, they headed into the reception of his company. It was an imposing building, and he had clearly spent a lot of money on it. Not that it surprised her, his reputation meant more to him than his family did.

Debbie hung back slightly as Allie approached the reception desk, asking to see Aleksander. The woman behind the desk didn't even look away from her monitor as she replied in the most uninterested tone the blonde had ever heard. "It's appointment only I'm afraid, it avoids cold callers"

"I'm not a cold caller, and it's a personal matter. So if you could give him a call I would appreciate it. Assuming it's not too much trouble that is" she bit back, already pissed off with the attitude of the other woman.

Sighing loudly, the receptionist picked up her phone and dialled a number, turning her back on the blonde as she spoke into the handset so she couldn't hear what was being said. Turning back around, she let her eyes rake over Allie, a look of disgust on her face. "Mr Novak is extremely busy right now, but he says that if you leave a contact number he will give you a call when he has a spare minute"

"I need you to call him back. Tell him it's his daughter, and it would be in his best interests to see me now" Allie replied, her tone firm as she glared at the woman behind the desk, her expression changing when she realised who she was talking to.

"Oh I'm sorry Ms Novak, please go on up. His office is on the top floor" the receptionist replied, smiling when she addressed her this time.

Indicating for Debbie to follow her, Allie headed for the elevators, pressing the call button. "Snooty bitch" she mumbled as she threw a glare at the receptionist before stepping into the car, a giggling Debbie a few steps behind.

Reaching the top floor, they stepped out of the elevator, heading through a vacant reception area and into an open plan office. Everything fell silent as they walked through the office. Allie had spotted a couple of doors on the other side of the room and assumed that his office was one of them.

"Can I help you?" a guy said as they walked past his desk.

"Which one is Mr Novak's office?" the blonde asked, thanking him when he pointed to the end door. Continuing on her journey, she knocked loudly on the door, waiting a few seconds before opening it.

If she hadn't been so pissed at him she would have laughed at the scene in front of her. A woman, who she later found out to be his secretary was fastening the top buttons on her shirt, while he had his back turned, making himself presentable. She had clearly caught him with his pants down, literally. As the woman scurried past them she threw a dirty look Allie's way, obviously unimpressed with her timing. It seemed that nothing had changed, and her dad was still every bit the man whore he was when she was a kid.

"Allie, well this is a surprise. I didn't think I'd be seeing you again so soon, if at all. And who's this?" he said, clearly flustered after almost being caught in the act.

"This is Debbie, she's my…"

"I'm her daughter" Debbie said, jumping in before Allie had a chance to finish her sentence. She could see that her mama was nervous, and wanted to give her a minute to get herself together. "I'm going to wait outside mama, give you some privacy" she added, smiling at the blonde before heading out into the main office area.

"She seems nice, all things considered"

"Yeah, she is. She's a good kid, very caring and compassionate. And you tried to kill her mother, my fiancé…you bastard"

"I was cleared of that"

"No, you bought your way out of trouble just like you always do. I know you were involved, but what I don't understand is why. Harry's involvement makes sense, he's a sick and twisted little fucker. But you, why would you do something like that? Is it because she challenged you, a woman not dancing to the tune of the great Aleksander Novak. Was that it? Or was it just another way to hurt me?" she asked, her voice breaking slightly as she thought about what could have happened to Bea.

"Stop being so dramatic will you, it's not like the relationship will last. I was doing you a favour. She's clearly only with you because of your little bit of success and the money that comes with it. Once you start snorting it all away she'll be long gone. I've see it a thousand times before"

"How dare you speak about her like that. You know nothing about our relationship, and not everyone is ruled by money and status. Bea loved me when I had nothing, not a penny to my name. Something that you made sure of when you kicked me out at fifteen. How dare you belittle what we have like that you fucking bastard" Allie replied, her voice raised as she tried to keep control of her anger.

"I did what I had to do to protect my reputation. It would have been in tatters if I had let you stay, the way you were acting. You brought it on yourself Allie, so don't blame me. I warned you enough times, but you just wouldn't do as I said would you. And then to go and do that with her under my roof, you left me no choice. And if this woman is as special as what you make her out to be then what the hell is she doing with someone like you? You'll only drag her down in the end, that's what you people do. And as for that poor child, she shouldn't be subjected to that sort of thing. She'll grow up thinking that it's ok to be…to be…"

"Gay? Is that what you mean? It won't kill you to say it you know"

"It's disgusting, you're disgusting. And she should be surrounded by a proper family"

"What you mean a mum and a dad? Even if her dad beats her mum half to death whenever she says something that he doesn't like. Is that a healthier environment for her to grow up in because it involves a man and a woman?"

"It's unnatural. And you've only heard her side of the story. I've actually spoken to him, and he seems like a genuinely nice guy"

"Really...wow. He beat his daughter in the visiting room of the prison because she said something that he didn't agree with. Put her in hospital. But yeah, he's a real nice guy"

"What do you want Allie, I'm a busy man and I don't have time for your childish tantrums" he asked, the frustration clearly showing. He was so used to people doing exactly what he wanted, that when anyone challenged him he was completely out of his depth.

"I want the truth, and I'm not leaving until you give it to me. I know you were involved so don't even bother trying to deny it"

"That's it, I tell you what really happened and you'll leave. No comeback, no police"

"Nothing. I'll walk out of that door and you will never have to see me again. I know that's what you want, me out of your hair for good. You can go back to pretending that I don't exist then" Allie said, her tone much softer now as she kept everything crossed that he would take the bait. Slipping her hand into her pocket, she held on to her phone, waiting for him to turn away from her.

A knock on his office door offered her the perfect opportunity, and as he turned around to see who it was she pressed record on her phone, slipping it back into her jacket pocket carefully. It was his secretary at the door, and after he assured her that everything was fine, she threw another dirty look Allie's way before she left.

"So come on then, why did you hire someone to run Bea off the road?"

"She disrespected me in my own office, and I wasn't about to sit back and take it. I will not be spoken to like that, especially not by a woman. She needs to know her place, needs to learn that she can't go around speaking to men like that. At least not without being punished"

"So to put her in her place you had her run over? She could have been killed, Debbie could have lost her mum. I hope you're proud of yourself, hope it was worth it"

"He was never going to kill her, I just wanted to send her a little message. Let her know that no one disrespects me like that and gets away with it. Maybe next time she'll think twice before she opens that pretty little mouth of hers. You've got what you came for, now get the hell out of my office before I call security. And I don't want to see you here again. You're an embarrassment" he spat out, his voice rising as he tried to get her to leave.

"Don't worry 'dad', the feeling is very much mutual." Allie threw back sarcastically. She was fuming after what he had just said, but knew that she had to keep her emotions in check if they were going to pull this off. And getting into it with him really wouldn't help, as much as she wanted to put his smug face through the wall. Turning around she walked towards the door, stopping as she grabbed the handle. "And if you don't want to embarrass yourself even further, I suggest you fasten the zip on your pants. Unless you want everyone to know that you're fucking your secretary that is. Very original…" she added before opening the door and walking out of his office, not looking back once.

Crossing the office she smirked at Aleksander's secretary before walking out into the lobby, finding Debbie sitting behind the redundant reception desk, a wide smile spreading across her face as she spotted Allie. "Did you get it?" she asked the blonde as she reached into her pocket, pulling out her phone.

"I did, and he had no idea I was even recording it. Right, how do we work this thing?"

"Are you sure about this? There's no going back once it's out there"

"Absolutely. The bastard deserves everything he gets" Allie replied, pressing play on the recording as Debbie switched the tannoy on, both hers and Aleksander's voices blaring out through the speakers in the ceiling. She had spotted it as soon as they stepped out of the elevator. It was similar to the one they had at university and they had carried out many a prank over the tannoy while she had been there. Grabbing Allie's arm, she had pointed towards it, sharing her idea with the older blonde.

They could hear the commotion from the office, and just as the recording was coming to an end, Aleksander came stumbling through the doors, his face red with anger. Allie had been prepared though, and was standing by the elevator, having already called it up to the floor. Grabbing Allie's phone, Debbie ran around the desk and towards the blonde, the elevator doors opening as she got there, allowing both women to get out of the way before he caught them. Glancing over to the older woman, they both bust out laughing. "That was more fun that I thought it would be" the brunette said after they had calmed down a little.

When they reached the ground floor, Allie wasn't surprised to find two security guards waiting for them. She just hoped that they wouldn't be making the same journey to the police station that Bea had. Her fiancé would lose her shit if Debbie got arrested. Luckily they just escorted them off the premises, not that they needed any help. This was the last place that she wanted to be, and with any luck, wouldn't need to come back ever again. She wanted him to pay for what he had done. And while she was still pissed that he had wormed his way out of the charges, knowing that all fourteen floors of his office had heard his confession softened the blow a little. It would definitely damage his reputation, and as something that he cared about more than anything, she knew that was the one legal way to make sure that he suffered. "I don't know about you but I could do with a drink after that"

"Me too, although I have no idea where we are so I'm relying on you not to get us lost" Debbie replied, linking arms with the blonde as they walked down the street.

Allie had taken her to the bar they had gone to when she was over last time. It was near the recording studio, and that area was a little more familiar to her than the rest of the city, especially after so many years away. After a couple of drinks, Debbie demanded to be fed, claiming that it had been hours and she was wasting away. She could be a little dramatic at times, especially when it came to food, but Allie found it amusing. After finding out what the young brunette wanted, she headed to the bar to place the order, grabbing them another drink while she was there. She could feel her phone vibrating in her pocked as she headed back to their table, and waiting until she was sitting back down, she checked it, finding a missed call from Bea. Taking a deep breath, she called her back, knowing that it was time to come clean. She just hoped that her fiancé would understand why she had to do what she did.

To say that Bea was less than pleased that she had not only flown half way across the country to confront Aleksander, but also dragged Debbie into it would be an understatement. They had a couple of hours before they had to leave for the airport as Allie had booked them onto the latest flight possible, not knowing how long things with her father would take, and her mood had taken a serious dive. After Bea had knitted her a new one, then put the phone down on her she downed the rest of her drink, knowing that she would need a few more to help calm her down before they left.

Debbie had nipped to the bathroom while Allie called her mum, but she was still on the phone when she came back. And by the look on her mama's face the call wasn't going too well. She could see it from both sides, but knew that if the boot had been on the other foot, her mum wouldn't have been able to let it go either. She had only been back a couple of minutes when Allie slammed her phone down on the table in frustration at being hung up on. She had heard her mum shouting down the phone, and just hoped that the fallout wouldn't be too bad. Reaching over the table, she took the blonde's hand hoping to reassure her. "She'll calm down, don't worry. I'll talk to her tomorrow"

"Thanks Deb, but it's my mess and I've already dragged you into it more than I should"

"You didn't drag me into anything, and if I remember correctly I was the one that insisted on coming with you"

"Yeah well, your mum doesn't see it that way unfortunately" Allie replied, squeezing the young brunettes hand before standing up and heading for the bar. Her intentions were good, and she had made sure that Debbie was as far away from the arsehole as possible, but she could see it from Bea's point of view as well. They'd had so much shit thrown their way recently, and she just hoped that she hadn't gone and screwed up the best thing in her life by acting on impulse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N:_ _Hopefully Allie won't be in the dog house for too long! Thanks again for all the fantastic feedback and support for this, it's greatly appreciated :)_


	96. Chapter 96

A/N: Bea finds herself in the dog house this time…and you may not want to read this one in public ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bea wasn't happy. How could Allie be so stupid as to go after Aleksander like that, and to take Debbie with her as well. Jack had called around at the station that afternoon and informed her of the situation with Harry and her fiancé's father, and while she had been furious, going after him like that was crazy. They had enough people trying to screw with them right now, and going out and actively seeking more trouble would only make it worse. She was worried enough as it was, and Harry had been unusually quiet. There was no way that he was going to sit back and take an additional twenty two years like that, and the last thing she wanted was for the blonde to get herself hurt, or worse still. She had calmed down a little by the time she got home the next morning, and after checking on Debbie, she made her way to their bedroom. Removing her pants she changed into an old pair of shorts and a vest and slipped under the covers, sleep claiming her as soon as her head hit the pillow. She'd had the shift from hell, which hadn't helped her mood. And hopefully once she got some rest things wouldn't seem quite so bad.

Allie woke up just before eleven, finding a weight on her stomach, pinning her to the bed. Turning her head slightly, she let her eyes roam over her sleeping fiancé. Even when she was in the dog house like she was now, she still loved her more than anything. She hated fighting with Bea, but knew that it was bound to happen from time to time, especially when they both thought that the other was in the wrong. She could have happily laid there all morning watching the older woman sleep, but her bladder had other ideas. Dropping a light kiss on Bea's cheek, she slipped out from under her and headed for the en-suite. After taking a shower Allie dressed quietly and headed downstairs to make some breakfast. Bea had just come off the back of another double shift, so she wanted to let her sleep for as long as possible. Then hopefully they could sit down and talk about what had happened the previous day.

After feeding Cormack, Allie washed the dishes from the snack that her and Debbie had when they got back from the airport in the early hours. She was just about to make a start on breakfast when the young brunette came wandering into the room, her hair a mess from sleep. Dropping down in one of the chairs, she laid her head on the table as she tried to wake herself up, smiling when the blonde placed a coffee down beside her before ruffling her hair.

"Stupid question I know, but do you want some breakfast?"

"I thought you'd never ask" Debbie replied, laughing as Allie shook her head and made a start on what she assumed would be pancakes. "Have you spoken to mum yet?

"No, I thought it would be better to let her sleep for a while. Don't worry, I'll sort it out. It's me she's angry at not you"

"I just hate to see you fighting, especially over something like this. Do you want me to talk to her first?"

"No it's ok. It's my mess and I need to be the one to deal with it"

"If it's any consolation I think you did the right thing. And mum will too, once she's calmed down a bit"

"Thanks kiddo, and I hope you're right. I hate fighting with her" Allie replied before continuing to make them some breakfast. As much as she hated the tension between them, she didn't think she had done anything wrong. And hoped that once her fiancé had slept on it, she would see it for what it was. Her protecting her family.

It was just before one when Bea woke up, and she was feeling a little better than when she arrived home. It had been a long forty eight hours, and she missed Allie terribly when she was at work, especially when she was on a double shift. When she woke up the previous morning at the station all she could think about was that in twenty four hours she would be back in the arms of the most perfect woman in the world. But here she was, in bed alone, and she didn't even know where they stood right now. She was angry with the blonde for not only putting herself in danger, but Debbie too. They hadn't spoken since she put the phone down on Allie the previous evening, and while it probably wasn't the most mature thing to do, she was worried that she might say something that she would regret if they continued the conversation at that point.

Getting out of bed she headed downstairs in search of her fiancé. The house was quiet, and after checking Allie's studio she headed back up the stairs to see if Debbie was around. Knocking on her daughter's door, she opened it slowly, finding the young brunette sitting on her bed with her headphones on.

Seeing movement across the room, Debbie turned around, removing her headphones when she saw the redhead standing there. "Morning mum"

"Morning baby. Have you seen Allie?"

"Yeah, she's just nipped to the supermarket. We ate what little was in the fridge and she wanted to restock so you could have some breakfast…or is it lunch now"

Bea couldn't help but smile at this. Even though they were fighting Allie still took care of her. She was still feeling a little out of sorts so decided to go for a run in the hope that it would help to clear her head. After letting Debbie know where she was going, she walked back to the bedroom to change into her running gear before heading out.

An hour later she walked back into the house, happy to see that the car was on the drive. Walking through into the lounge, she found Allie sitting on the sofa scribbling away in her notebook, a look of concentration on her face.

Looking up when she heard a noise, Allie locked eyes with the redhead. She was wearing her running gear, and looked sexy as hell. Mentally chastising herself for allowing her mind to go there, she placed her notebook down on the arm of the sofa and stood up before speaking. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah sure. Just let me grab a quick shower first, I'm all sweaty"

"You know love it when you're all hot and sweaty" Allie threw back in a bid to ease the tension. Taking a step forward, she reached out, the hurt flashing through her eyes as the redhead pulled away from her.

"I won't be long" Bea replied as she hurried out of the room. She missed Allie so much, but knew that if she got too close to the younger woman that she would crack. And they really needed to sort their issues out before she could let that happen, as much as she craved her touch.

Bea took her time in the shower, wanting to get her thoughts in line before speaking to Allie. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate what the blonde had done for her, but she was sick of all the hassle, and goading her father like that would only cause more shit to head their way in the long run. After stringing out her shower for as long as possible, she stepped out, wrapping a towel around her before wandering back into the bedroom, to get dressed. Ten minutes later she headed back down the stairs, finding Allie sitting on the arm of the sofa playing her guitar.

Looking up, Allie saw the redhead walk back into the room, and it didn't look like her mood had improved much. Deciding to try and lighten the mood a little, she began to play again, her voice filing the room a few seconds later.

 ** _No attorneys  
To plead my case  
No orbits  
To send me into outta space  
And my fingers  
Are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold  
But that ain't gonna help me now_**

 ** _I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all  
I disturb my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all  
I got trouble in my town_**

Shaking her head, Bea turned and walked into the kitchen. Allie clearly wasn't taking this seriously, and she really wasn't in the mood to joke around. Opening the fridge she grabbed a bottle of water before sitting down at the table. They need to talk about what had happened, but if the blonde was just going to turn it into some big joke then what was the point.

Sensing that it clearly wasn't the time to be joking around, Allie placed her guitar down on the sofa and followed the redhead into the kitchen. Bea was sitting at the table with her back to the door, and she took a few seconds to study her. Her shoulder were hunched and she could feel the tension radiating from the older woman. Crossing the room, she locked eyes with Bea, not knowing if the redhead would still want to talk. "Can I sit?" she asked, not wanting to aggravate her fiancé any more.

Nodding, Bea watched as Allie took the seat opposite her, her hands clasped together on top of the table. "So I guess you're not a fan of that song then…" the blonde said in a bid to break the tension that had settled in the room once again. Regretting her words when she saw the redhead clench her jaw.

"You're not even taking this seriously are you? What's the point…" Bea replied, frustrated by Allie's blasé attitude towards the situation. Standing up, she pushed her chair back before starting to walk away, stopping when she felt a hand on her arm.

"I am taking this seriously, but don't you think that you're overacting a little. I'm fine, Debbie's fine, so what's the problem"

"What's the problem? You know what he's capable of, what he's willing to do, yet you took Debbie there anyway" How could you put her at risk like that?

"She was never in any danger, and she wasn't even there when I confronted him. I would never do anything to hurt her Bea, I love her like she's my own"

"Yeah…well you have a funny way of showing it. I hope it was worth it, putting her at risk like that just so you could score a few points"

"It wasn't about point scoring Bea, and you know that"

"Do I?"

Turning slightly, Allie bit down on her bottom lip in a bid to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. "If you really have to ask then what are we even doing here…" she said before grabbing the car keys and walking out. She needed space, and being that close to the redhead was screwing with her head. She knew that Bea didn't mean it, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

Debbie had just finished on the phone to the local animal shelter. She had enquired about volunteering while she was home for the holidays, wanting to do something useful with her time. It would be good experience as well, and she loved being surrounded by animals. They had asked her to go over that afternoon so they could show her around and explain the procedures, and she couldn't wait. She was just about to head down the stairs to share the good news with Allie when she heard raised voices. Opening her bedroom door, she walked out onto the landing, hearing her parents arguing. She had hoped that they could talk things through, and while she could understand her mum's concerns, knew why her mama had to pay him a visit. A short while later she heard the front door slam, and the car pulling off the drive. Shaking her head at how stubborn the pair of them could be, she headed downstairs to see if the blonde was ok. Walking through into the kitchen she was surprised to see her mum sitting there, her head resting on her hands on top of the table as she stared at the door. "Where's mama?" she asked, already knowing the answer. She had expected the redhead to be the one to walk out, knowing it was something that her mum had done a few times.

Lifting her head, Bea shrugged her shoulders before looking at her daughter. "We had an argument and she stormed off"

"You're not still mad about us going to Perth are you?" the brunette said, the silence that followed answering her question. "She did it for you…to protect you, to protect us"

"And how is flying half way across the country to start a fight with a man she knows doesn't play by the rules protecting us? He's already had me run off the road, what the hell is he going to do after this little stunt. And to drag you into it too…"

"First of all she didn't drag me into anything, I kind of bullied her into letting me go with her. And second, there's no way he will try anything else knowing that we have the recording"

"What?"

"Mama didn't get into a fight with anyone, and neither did I. She got him to admit that he was behind the hit and run on you, and she recorded it. Before we left we may have accidentally played it out via the tannoy system in his office" Debbie replied, unable to stop the smug grin. He deserved so much more than that, but the look on his face when he came stumbling through the door was priceless. "He knows she has the recording so he's not going to risk doing anything else to piss her off. It would ruin his reputation if that got out, and it would be so easy to upload it to the internet"

Bea didn't speak for a few minutes, letting everything that she had just heard sink in. She had assumed that Allie had gotten into it again with Aleksander in the same way she had in their hotel room that morning they were in Perth, but this was a stroke of genius. How the blonde had managed to control her temper she had no idea, and she felt guilty for losing her shit with her over the phone, and again that earlier on. She should have given her a chance to explain, and while she still wasn't convinced that it would be the last they heard from her fiancé's father, it did offer them a rather large bargaining tool.

"Come on mum, surely you can't still be mad at her...it was pretty awesome" Debbie said after receiving no response from her mum. "And she managed to let all fourteen floors of his office know that he was screwing his secretary as well" she added, laughing at the memory. She hated the reason they went to Perth, but she had really enjoyed spending time with Allie, just the two of them. The blonde was a lot of fun, and they shared a similar sense of humour. Plus Debbie knew that she would always be safe whenever her mama was around.

Bea was trying not to laugh at what she had just heard, and could picture the look on Aleksander's face as the recording played out through the speakers. She just wished that she could have been there to see it. "I fucked up, I should have given her the chance to explain before having a go at her. I just panicked. Harry's been far too quiet recently, and I'm worried that something bad is going to happen. He's already hurt you both once, which was my fault, and I won't let it happen again. When she told me that she had flown over there to confront him, and that you were with her I just freaked out. And then she tried to make a joke of it earlier and I snapped at her again" she replied, feeling like the worst person in the world right now. "I bet she's regretting agreeing to marry me now" she added, sighing loudly as she pushed the curls from her face, her eyes locking with her daughters.

"She'll calm down soon enough, don't worry. It will take more than that to scare her away"

"I still can't believe that she flew half way across the country because of what he did to me"

"She'd go to the ends of the earth for you, and we both know it"

"I'd do the same for her...for both of you. I hope you know that"

"I do, and so does mama. Just give her a bit of time then talk to her, but let her explain this time" Debbie replied, nudging her mum's shoulder playfully.

Standing up, Bea walked around the table, throwing her arms around the brunette and kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you for knocking some sense into me, I don't know what I'd do without you"

"You'd be in the dog house a lot more" the brunette threw back, both of them laughing at the truth in her words.

After trying to call Allie and getting her voicemail, Bea left her a message asking her to call her back before deciding to head out on the bike for a while. She wanted to clear her head before speaking to the blonde, and the run hadn't worked. Once Debbie had explained everything she knew that she had overreacted, and that she have some grovelling to do. Hopefully Allie would be home when she got back, and would be willing to talk to her. She hated fighting with the younger woman, and wanted things to be good between them again. Letting Debbie know where she was going, she thanked her again before heading out.

Allie had no idea where she was going, she just needed to drive around for a while and clear her head. She had been on the road for about half an hour when her phone rang. Checking the display on the dash, she saw that it was Isla. Accepting the call, she waited a few seconds before her colleagues voice rang out through the speakers. The conversation was brief, with Isla asking her if she could call in at the studio for a while the following day. After agreeing on a time, she decided to head over to the bar. It was open mic night, and after this evening Shayne would be taking over the running of them completely. She still had a bit of time before she needed to be at the bar, and could have gone home for a while, but decided against it. She figured that it would be best to give her fiancé some space, so headed over to fuel early to make sure all the paperwork was in order for when she handed it all over.

Bea arrived home just after five thirty and was surprised to see the driveway empty. Parking her bike up in the garage she wandered through into the house, and after finding the downstairs empty she headed up the stairs to see if either her fiancé or daughter were home. Allie still had some time before she was due at the bar, so Bea decided to jump in the shower, hoping that she would be home by the time she was finished. A couple of hours had passed and there was still no sign of either of them. Grabbing her phone she dialled the blonde's number, sighing in frustration when it went straight to voicemail again. After leaving another message saying that she was sorry and needed to know that she was ok, she called her daughter next, happy when the young brunette picked up.

Falling back onto the bed Bea sighed loudly. Debbie was over at the bar with Shayne, and had informed her that Allie had been there for a few hours now. She was clearly avoiding her, and Bea knew that she would have some serious grovelling to do. It seemed that the tables had turned somehow, and she was now the one that was in the dog house. But it was nothing that she didn't deserve. She should have trusted her judgement, and not let her paranoia get the better of her. She was getting better, but every now and then her insecurities crept in and took a hold of her. And on top of that she had just come off of a really bad shout when she had spoken to her fiancé. They had been called to and RTC, and they didn't manage to get to one of the victims in time. Bea had stayed with her, talking to her the whole time, but the accident involved a car transporter, so they had to make sure that was secure before moving any other vehicles. The woman had been very badly injured, and maybe she wouldn't have survived anyway. But Bea couldn't help but wonder if the outcome would have been different had they been able to free her sooner.

Bea considered calling the bar but thought better of it. She needed to do this face to face, so decided to go over there as planned, and just hope that Allie would talk to her. Taking her time to get ready, she made sure to put extra effort into her appearance. She suspected that the blonde would still be angry with her, and rightly so, so needed a way to get her attention. Taking her time to choose what to wear, she smiled to herself as she took one final look in the mirror before heading downstairs to wait for the taxi. Even if she didn't get a chance to speak to the blonde while they were at the bar she knew that her fiancé would notice her, she always did when she wore these pants.

It was busy when she arrived, and after fighting her way through the crowd finally made it to the bar, finding Franky and Debbie tucked away in the corner out of the way. After checking what they were drinking she waited to be served. She had just placed her order when she felt a hand on her arse. Spinning around to tell whoever it was to piss off, her eyes locked with a smirking Franky. "What the fuck?"

"Sorry Red, couldn't resist. You're looking extremely hot tonight"

"Yeah…and you're extremely married!" Bea threw back, glad that it was just Franky being…well, Franky. She had enough on her plate at the minute without having to deal with some arsehole with wandering hands.

Bea had been at the bar for half an hour before she caught a glimpse of her fiancé. She was standing with Shayne, and they were chatting to who she assumed were the first band to perform. As she watched on she felt her heart skip a beat as Allie threw her head back, laughing at something that Shayne had said. She was so beautiful, and Bea couldn't take her eyes off of her. She was aware that a conversation was going on beside her, but had no idea what it was about, her focus solely on the blonde across the room.

Sensing that she was being watched Allie turned her head to the right, her eyes locking with the redhead's. It was a total cliché but she would swear to anyone that time stood still, and everything else in the room faded away. Bea looked stunning. Her hair was up, showing off her undercut and perfectly chiselled jaw, and she was wearing a fitted black blazer, white shirt and black tie. She was wearing a little more make-up than usual, and her smoky eyes just added to the overall hotness that was her fiancé. She knew that she was staring, but as hard as she tried she couldn't drag her eyes away. Bea knew this of course, the slight smirk on her face letting her know that she knew exactly what effect she was having on Allie.

Allie was torn. She wanted nothing more than to walk across the room, throw her arms around her and ravish her. But she was still mad with the redhead, and was determined not to give in so easily, as hard as she knew that it would be. She had listened to the message on her voicemail, and could tell that Bea was genuinely sorry, but she was still a little hurt by what she had said earlier that afternoon. Turning back around, she joined in with the conversation again, heading though into the back of the bar a few minutes later with Shayne. They had a few more things to run through, but other than that Allie was stepping back completely. She would be there if he needed her for anything, but wanted him to take charge and run with it. It wouldn't be the first time he had managed the events, but it had only been while she was on holiday, or during the time she was in the hospital. He was a fast learner though, and she knew that he would be just fine on his own.

Despite Allie's lack of response, Bea knew that her choice of clothing had the desired effect. The way her fiancé's lips parted slightly as she stared at her from across the room told her everything that she needed to know. Turing around, when she heard Franky calling her name, she accepted the bottle of beer before chatting with her daughter and best friend. She hadn't seen Allie for about an hour, and knew that she was deliberately trying to avoid her. But when she came back out into the bar Bea decided to kick things up a notch. Excusing herself, she headed for the bathroom, making sure that she would be in Allie's line of sight. She had deliberately worn her tight leather pants, knowing what it would do to the younger woman, and she could feel the blonde's eyes on her as she crossed the room. Stopping as she reached the door, she turned her head, her breath catching in her throat when she saw the way Allie was looking at her.

This was pure torture, and Allie knew that the redhead had done this on purpose. It didn't stop the pull in her lower abdomen or the increase in her heart rate though. And right in that moment all she wanted to do was drag her into the store room and fuck her. But she couldn't. She was stuck here for at least another three hours, and then there was that small matter of being angry at the older woman. It had hurt her when Bea accused her of putting Debbie at risk. She would never do anything that would put her in harm's way, her or Bea. If anything her trip to Perth had been about the exact opposite, she was trying to protect them, keep them safe.

As the evening drew on Bea was feeling the buzz from the alcohol, so when Franky grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dancefloor she didn't even bother trying to protest. Debbie was over by the stage chatting with Allie and Shayne, and after a few minutes she could feel the blonde's eyes on her. Franky was a little tipsy, and as usual was getting a bit handsy. Bea knew she meant no harm, and decided to play along a little, hoping to get a reaction out of her fiancé who was staring straight at them. Franky was pressed tight up against her back, one arm around her waist as the other hand ran up and down her right side. Throwing her head back slightly, she closed her eyes for a second as she pushed back against her friend. Opening her eyes again, her gaze locking with a very flustered looking Allie. Biting down on her bottom lip, she winked at her fiancé before stepping away from Franky and heading back to the bar.

"What the fuck was all that about Red?" Franky asked as she appeared beside her a few seconds later.

"I fucked up and I'm in the dog house. I've been trying to call her all afternoon but she wouldn't answer. Figured that I'd try and get her attention another way…" Bea said, laughing at the proud look on her best friends face before turning around and ordering them another beer.

After Bea's little performance Allie spent the rest of the night in the office, not trusting herself to behave if she was in the same room as the redhead. It was just gone ten when Shayne walked in, letting her know that he was fine to finish everything off and that she should go home. Heading back through into the bar she was surprised to find that Bea wasn't with Franky and Debbie. Approaching them, she draped her arm over her daughter's shoulder before grabbing Franky's beer and taking a long swig.

"Hey Novak, get your own"

"Sorry...I thought we were sharing things tonight" Allie threw back, smirking at the tattooed brunette so she knew that she was joking. She knew that they were just playing around, but it didn't stop her from feeling jealous that someone else's hands had been on her woman. "Speaking of sharing, have you seen my fiancé anywhere?"

"She left about half an hour ago, told me to tell you that she had something to take care of and she would see you at home" Debbie said, surprised that her mum hadn't stuck around so they could go home together. She was staying at Shayne's tonight, and with them going away in a couple of days wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. She just hoped that her parents could sort out their issues before they went to New Zealand, otherwise it would the holiday from hell.

It was just gone ten thirty when Allie arrived home, and after taking her jacket and shoes off she wandered through into the lounge, finding Bea on the sofa watching a movie. She had discarded her blazer and boots, but the rest of her outfit was still very much present, and Allie could feel her arousal building again. Walking around the sofa, she stood in front of the TV, blocking her fiancé's view of the screen. Bea's eyes locked with hers briefly before making their way down her body at a painfully slow pace. Allie could feel the wetness in her underwear, and it was taking every bit of self-control she had not to pounce on the older woman and tear her clothes off. "I…I suppose you think you're clever after that little stunt with Franky at the bar" she said, the tone of her voice giving away just how affected by Bea's presence she really was.

"I don't know what you're talking about…we were just dancing"

"It looked a little more than that to me"

"Did it turn you on…me dancing like that in front of you?"

"Y…yeah" the blonde mumbled, all coherent thoughts leaving her mind as she took a step closer to her fiancé.

"If you come closer I can do something about it" Bea replied. She could she the desire in the younger woman's eyes, and while she needed to apologise, there was something more pressing to take care of right now.

Allie was still mad at her, but right now that could wait. The only thing that mattered right now was extinguishing the fire within her, and Bea was the only one who could do it. Taking a couple of steps forward, she straddled the older woman, grinding down on her leather clad thigh when she felt the redhead's hands grab her arse.

Pulling Allie in close Bea kissed down her neck, biting and sucking at her pulse point as she felt the younger woman grinding down on her. She loved the effect she had on the blonde, and she could feel her own arousal building. Moving her hands up to the younger woman's hips, she grabbed the hem of her shirt and dragged it up, Allie lifting her arms to allow Bea to remove it completely. Once the shirt was out of the way the redhead ran her hands up her fiancé's back, popping the clasp on her bra before sliding the straps down her arms and discarding it somewhere on the floor. Running her hands across the blonde's stomach she moved up, cupping her breasts. Brushing her thumb over the now hardened bud on Allie's left breast she leaned forward, taking her right nipple into her mouth.

Allie was rapidly losing control, and when she felt Bea's hot mouth on her breast couldn't stop the loud moan falling from her lips. Arching her back in a bid to increase the contact, she rolled her hips, causing the older woman to pull her in closer. It had been nearly four days since they had made love, and Allie was desperate for Bea's touch. Her underwear was soaked, and she knew that she wouldn't last long, but they had all night, and she was determined to make up for lost time. She knew they needed to talk, but right now that was the furthest thing from her mind. "Please Bea…" she moaned out, lifting the older woman's head and crashing their lips together in a demanding kiss.

"Please what Allie…tell me what you want" the redhead replied as they broke the kiss.

"Touch me…please"

Pushing the blonde to her feet, Bea made short work of the button and zipper on the younger woman's pants before resting her hands on the sofa. "Take them off" she demanded, feeling confident all of a sudden. It didn't happen very often, but she knew how much Allie loved it when she was dominant. "Your underwear too" she added as the blonde hesitated slightly. "Now come back over here"

Allie was struggling to keep her breathing under control. Dominant Bea was so hot, and she was pretty sure that she could get off on her husky voice alone. Taking a step forward she straddled her fiancé again, slipping her arms around her neck and crashing their lips together. Bea's hands were everywhere. Everywhere except where she needed them the most.

There was something about having a naked Allie straddling her while she was still fully clothed that was driving her wild. Bea knew that her fiancé was getting restless, and as much as she wanted to drag this out as long as possible, didn't want to tease her too much. Pushing the blonde back slightly, she moved her hand down her stomach to where she needed it the most. Allie was so wet, and Bea loved the effect that she was having on her. Brushing her thumb over her clit, she teased her a little before slipping two fingers into the hot, wet heat that was waiting for her.

Allie arched her back, rolling her hips again as she chased Bea's touch. No one had ever touched her like Bea did, and she was hopelessly in love with her. Their earlier argument long forgotten as the older woman worked her towards what she knew would be a mind blowing orgasm.

"I'm sorry" Bea said out of the blue, stilling her movements. She knew that now wasn't the time for a conversation like this, but wanted Allie to know that she regretted the way she had acted.

"Wh…what?"

"I'm sorry, I overreacted last night"

"I don't give a shit Bea…just fuck me…before I have to fuck myself" Allie said as she grabbed the older woman's wrist, pushing her fingers back inside her. She felt like she would explode if she didn't touch hr soon, and if she had to take matters into her own hands then she would. Although she would much rather come with Bea's fingers buried deep inside her than her own.

Removing her fingers again, Bea added a third before thrusting back into the younger woman, her lips finding her left breast as she increased the pace. Allie needed more, she was so worked up and she was desperate for release. Clinging to the back of the sofa she started to ride Bea's fingers, moaning loudly when the older woman's palm brushed over her sensitive core.

Bea could tell by the change in Allie's breathing that she wouldn't last much longer. Increasing the pace again, she trailed a series of open mouthed kisses up between the younger woman's breasts and over her collar bone before settling on her neck. Biting down she thrust into her hard, curling her fingers and causing the blonde to cry out.

Allie's hips were bucking wildly as she tried to increase the pressure. She was so close, and was desperate for release. "Please Bea…" she moaned as she felt the redhead curl her fingers deep inside her.

"I love being inside you…love how you feel around my fingers" Bea said as she thrust into Allie hard, the blonde throwing her head back as her orgasm tore through her. Wrapping her left arm around the blonde she continued to work her fingers, picking up the pace again as Allie started to still.

Allie's orgasm tore through her like a tidal wave, and just when she was starting to regain control of her body, the speed of Bea's movements increased, sending her crashing over the edge for the second time and causing her to cry out loudly, calling Bea's name over and over.

Bea loved watching Allie come undone in her hands, and when she cried out after coming for the second time, was surprised when she felt her own realise. Closing her eyes, she let out a loud gasp as her body started to tremble. She knew that she was aroused, but wasn't expecting that to happen.

"Did you just…" Allie asked, the blush on Bea's face telling her all she needed to know. "That's so fucking hot"

"Yeah?"

"Mmm, but right now I need to touch you, all of you. How come I'm the only one naked here?"

"I guess I'm just lucky" Bea replied, kissing her slowly as her hands moved up and down her back.

Pulling back, Allie climbed off her fiancé, smiling seductively when she saw the wetness on the older woman's leather pants. Reaching out, she pulled her to her feet before kissing her quickly. "Bedroom…now" she said as she pushed the redhead towards the stairs.

They were laid in bed a couple of hours later, Allie's head on the older woman's chest as she listened to her heartbeat. Running her fingers through her fiancé's soft blonde locks Bea lifted her chin so she could look into her beautiful blue eyes. "I really am sorry, I should have given you the change to explain before I went off on one. And I know that you would never do anything to put Debbie in danger"

"Yeah you should have. And I would never do anything to hurt Deb, or you. I'm sorry too, I should have told you what I was doing. But can we can talk about it in the morning…right now I can think of better uses for that mouth of yours" Allie replied before rolling over so she was straddling the older woman. Debbie would be home tomorrow, so she intended on making the most of having the house to themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N:_ _The lyrics are taken from 'Trouble' by the awesomely brilliant P!nk_


	97. Chapter 97

Bea woke up to bright blue eyes watching her, a slight smile on her fiancé's face as their eyes locked. She knew that she needed to apologise for jumping to conclusions, and just hoped that Allie would understand why she was worried. Last night had been incredible, and the last thing she wanted was to cause tension between them again, but they needed to talk about it. It would only do more damage in the long run if they didn't. Leaning forward Bea kissed her softly before telling her to stay in bed while she made them some breakfast.

Fifteen minutes later she walked back into the bedroom with a tray of food and freshly brewed coffee. Handing the tray over to Allie she slipped back into bed, the younger woman kissing her on the cheek before tucking into the food. It wasn't anything fancy as with going away the following day they didn't have much in, but she had just enough ingredients to make pancakes with fresh fruit. She had made hearts out of strawberry's on Allie's plate, and when the blonde spotted them teased her about being a big softie. "Only for you" the redhead replied, stealing a quick kiss before tucking into her own food.

After they had finished eating Allie jumped out of bed, placing the tray down on the top of the drawers before slipping back under the covers. "I guess we should talk about what happened"

"We should. Can I go first?" Bea asked.

"Yeah, sure"

"When you told me where you were I panicked. Harry's been far too quiet recently, and I'd bet money on him being up to something. We already know that he's been in contact with Aleksander at least once, and look what happened after the last time you had a run in with your father. And then you said that Debbie was with you, and all I could think of was that I could to lose the two most important people in my life. I was worried that you were going to get yourselves hurt…or worse" Bea said, her voice breaking as she finished the last sentence.

"Do you honestly think that Deb would let me do anything stupid? She can be quite scary when she wants to be" Allie replied, brushing her thumb over the older woman's jaw as she spoke. "So what changed, why aren't you mad with me anymore?"

"Debbie told me what happened. I'm sorry that I flew off the handle, and I should have let you explain first. I just hate the thought of anything bad happening to either of you. I can't lose you Allie, you or Debbie"

"I understand, but next time let me explain before you kick my arse ok. You're not going to lose me, and I would never do anything to put Deb at risk…ever"

"I know that, and I'm sorry that I said otherwise. It's no excuse but when I get frustrated my filter doesn't always work" the redhead said, holding on to the blonde's hand as she looked her in the eye. "Am I forgiven?" she added, hoping that they could put it all behind them and move on.

"Maybe"

"Maybe?"

"Yeah, maybe. What time is Debbie due home?"

"Not until later on this afternoon, why?"

"I've got to be at the studio at two" Allie said, glancing at the clock beside the bed. "That means you have just over four hours to make it up to me"

Slipping her arm around the younger woman's waist Bea rolled them over so she was straddling her. "I'd better get started then" she replied before capturing her lips in a heated kiss. If this was her punishment then she would happily spend every day for the rest of her life in the dog house.

It had been a long afternoon, and by the time Allie left the studio the only thing she wanted to do was curl up in Bea's arms. But that would have to wait as they had arranged to go out for dinner with Debbie and Shayne as it was their last night before the holiday. When Isla had called her the previous day and asked her to come in for a meeting, the last thing she expected it to be about was her releasing a song. She wasn't expecting her to make the decision there and then, but would need an answer by the time they got back from New Zealand. Knowing that she would need to talk it through with Bea, she jumped in a taxi and head over to the restaurant, hoping that she wouldn't be too late.

Allie had been quieter than usual over dinner, and Bea was wondering if it was a result of everything that had happened over the last few days. She just hoped that Aleksander hadn't been stirring any more shit up. They were laid in bed a few hours later when Bea decided to broach the subject, hoping that she could help in some way. "You were quiet over dinner, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, sorry. Just got a lot on my mind. I didn't mean to ruin the evening"

"You didn't, and don't apologise. Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's Isla. She asked me to do something as I was about to leave her office...that's the reason I was late by the way. She's offered me a record deal, they want me to release a song. Apparently there's a big hype around me at the minute and the label think it would be a good time to put myself out there"

"Wow…Allie that's great. You've worked so hard and you deserve all the success in the world" Bea replied, running her fingers through her fiancé's hair. "You don't look overly excited about all this" she added, noticing the frown on the blonde's face.

"I honestly don't know how I feel about it. It would be great to see if I can do it, but the same reasons that I turned down the band for still apply. If I become a recording artist they will expect me to travel, and I don't want to be apart from you" Allie said, looking anywhere but at her fiancé.

"Look at me…Allie, look at me sweetheart" the redhead said, waiting until blue eyes were locked with hers before continuing. "Nothing will change between us ok, and if this is something that you really want to do then I'll support you all the way. Plus it's kind of hot hearing your voice on the radio"

"Perv" the younger woman replied, dropping a quick kiss on those perfect lips that she loved so much. "I need to think about it, but whatever I decide I'm not leaving you behind. I'm happy here with you, and Deb when she's home. And no offer, no matter how big will ever change that"

"And I will love you just the same no matter what you decide. I'm so proud of you baby, and you're so talented" Bea replied, kissing her softly before pulling her in close.

Allie's mind was racing at a million miles an hour, but the second she felt the redhead's strong arms wrap around her she started to relax. She knew that Isla thought she was crazy for turning down the chance to be a part of the band, and she wouldn't understand if she decided not to take her up on her latest offer. But her family was much more important than any job, and Bea and Debbie would always come first. No matter what they offered her.

They had to be at the airport at nine, and to say it was a little hectic in the house that morning would be an understatement. Shayne had offered to take them to the airport, and when he arrived at the house Debbie was still packing her suitcase. This would be her third attempt, and Bea really couldn't understand why she needed to take so many clothes. They were only going for ten days, but looking at her daughter's luggage anyone would think they were moving there permanently. Allie had taken pity on her and was currently showing her a few tricks to allow her to make maximum use of the space.

Ten minutes later the car was packed and Bea was trying to entice a very grumpy Cormack into his carrier. Bridget had offered to look after him while they were away, much to Franky's frustration. The tattooed brunette thought that he was the devil in feline form but Allie had said that she was just upset because she had finally found a pussy that she couldn't charm. After a few failed attempts Bea managed to get him secured in the box so they could leave the house.

She had deliberately allowed plenty of time, knowing that between her daughter and the cat it would be a stressful morning. Having her fiancé there helped though, and she had dealt with a stressed out Debbie with ease. It was great to have someone else around to help with these things, and the bond between the blonde and daughter was growing every day. She was really looking forward to leaving everything behind for a while, and just enjoying some well-deserved time with her family. With everything that had been going on lately all three of them deserved a break.

Debbie claimed the window seat as soon as they got on the plane, insisting that Allie sat in the middle. The blonde would rather have the aisle seat, but like with Bea, she couldn't refuse the young brunette anything. She clearly had a weakness for curly haired women with chocolate brown eyes, and the name Smith. As the plane started to taxi the runway she felt the nerves building again. She had been embarrassed when she flew to Perth with Debbie, but her daughter had distracted her with some of her wilder stories from university, making her promise to never repeat them in front of her mum.

Sensing Allie's discomfort, Bea took her hand, bringing it up to her lips and kissing her palm. She felt her heart swell when she saw her daughter take the blonde's other hand before engaging her in conversation about a few things that she wanted to do while they were on holiday. Before Allie knew it the worst part was over and they were up in the air.

A few hours later they pulled up outside an apartment block by the wharf. Bea had assumed they would be staying in a hotel so was a little surprised. Waiting in the lobby for a few minutes while Allie picked their keys up from reception she took in their surroundings. Debbie was excited, and couldn't wait to see her room, and Bea was feeling a little overwhelmed. She hadn't even realised that she had zoned out until she felt her fiancé's hand slip into hers as she was led towards the elevator.

Walking out of the elevator Allie unlocked the door to the place that would be their home for the next ten days, stepping aside to let Bea and Deb enter first. Bea was speechless, the apartment was beautiful and it must have cost the blonde a fortune. She was just about to express her concerns about Allie wasting her money on them when a very excited Debbie came running back into the room, throwing her arms around the blonde. "This place is awesome mama, you have to come and see my room"

Throwing a wink her fiancé's way, Allie allowed herself to be led across the room and through a door that she assumed must lead to the bedrooms. Smiling as she watched the interaction between the blonde and their daughter, Bea followed them, wanting to see what all the fuss was about. As soon as she stepped into the room she could see why Debbie was so excited. The patio doors from her daughter's room led out onto a private balcony overlooking the sea. Taking a few minutes she watched as the two of them laughed and joked with one another.

Feeling like she was being watched, Allie turned around, her eyes locking with the redhead's. Bea was looking at her with so much love and affection that it made her heart skip a beat. Letting Debbie know that she was going to check out their room she took the older woman's hand before leading her further down the corridor to the last door on the right. Telling Bea to close her eyes, she opened the door to the master bedroom before slipping behind the redhead and placing her hands over her eyes. Guiding her through the door, she closed it behind them, dropping a light kiss on her fiancé's neck before removing her hands.

Bea felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked around the room. It was twice the size of Debbie's room, but was decorated in a similar style. Curtains covered one wall, but in the centre of the left hand wall was the biggest bed she had ever seen. Turning in her fiancé's arms, she brushed her thumb over her bottom lip before kissing her. Running her fingers through the older woman's red curls Allie deepened the kiss, pushing Bea backwards and towards the bed. Feeling the back of her legs hit the bed, Bea sat down, her hand slipping under the younger woman's shirt and caressing her stomach. "It's beautiful Allie, but this must have cost you a fortune"

"You're beautiful, and I want you to have the best of everything" the blonde replied, pushing Bea back down on the bed before straddling her.

Hooking her leg around Allie's, Bea flipped them over quickly, her lips finding the younger woman's neck. "I already have the best…I have you"

"You will always have me"

"Promise?"

"I promise baby" Allie replied before kissing her slowly.

Things started to get a little heated, and as Allie's hands found their way to her fiancé's denim clad arse there was a knock on their bedroom door. "Is it safe to come in?" Debbie asked from out in the corridor.

Climbing off the blonde, Bea fixed her clothes before telling Debbie that it was safe. She knew that she shouldn't have let things go that far, but she couldn't help it. Having Allie so close drove her crazy. She just hoped that their daughter wouldn't pick up on the sexual tension in the room. Luckily Debbie seemed oblivious as to what she had just interrupted, and as she crossed the room and pulled back the curtains Bea noticed the large balcony for the first time. She had been so wrapped up in her fiancé that she hadn't even realised that they had one. Taking Beas hand Allie followed their daughter out on to the balcony, standing behind the redhead and wrapping her arms around her waist. The three of them stayed out there for a while, relaxing and enjoying the view when Debbie announced that she was going to take a quick shower so they could go out for dinner. Apparently it had been far too long since she had last eaten, and was wasting away.

"That sounds like a really good idea, what do you think babe?" the blonde said, kissing Bea on the cheek once Deb had left the room.

"What, dinner?"

"Only if you're on the menu. I was actually thinking more about the shower than anything. Come on, I've got another surprise for you" Allie replied before leading the older woman back into their room and through into the en-suite, stopping in front of the biggest shower enclosure that Bea had ever seen.

They spent the first day in Auckland exploring the city and enjoying some much needed family time, and Bea couldn't remember a time that she had every felt so content. The bond between Allie and Debbie was stronger than ever, and she loved having her girls close by. By the time they got back to the apartment after dinner the previous evening they were all exhausted so headed straight to bed, so she didn't have time to explore the apartment fully. Allie was still fast asleep when she woke up, and after kissing her on the cheek Bea slipped out of bed and out into the open plan living area. Opening the sliding door she stepped out onto a large sun terrace finding a barbeque, table and chairs to one side, and a hot tub and four loungers to the other. It really was a beautiful place, but she was worried that Allie was spending all of her money on them. She had worked so hard and deserved to enjoy it herself.

On the second day Bea asked Allie if she would go with her to visit her mum. She hadn't been last time they were over here, and had felt guilty. After dropping Debbie off with Oscar and Mickey for a few hours they called in at the florist before heading over to the cemetery. Parking up she grabbed the flowers from the back seat of the car before taking her fiancé's hand and walking towards where her mum's headstone was. Allie was a little surprised by the redhead's request, having assumed that her mum had been buried in Australia. But the older woman had explained that it was her mum's wishes to be flown back to the place she would always call home. It had been hard for Bea in the beginning, being so far away, and when she had to fly home a week after the funeral had felt like she was abandoning her. It had gotten easier with time, but she still missed her, and wished that she was still here.

Stopping as they approached the grave she squeezed the redhead's hand before letting go and taking a step back. Wanting to give Bea some space Allie wandered over to a nearby bench and took a seat, her heart breaking as she saw a stray tear fall down her fiancé's cheek.

Taking a deep breath Bea approached her mum's headstone, sitting down on the grass in front of it. After arranging the flowers they had brought she took a minute or two to get her thoughts together before speaking. "Hi mum. I'm sorry that I haven't been to visit you in a while, but things have been a little crazy recently. I have so much to tell you, that I don't know where to start. Debbie's doing well, she's just finished her second year at university, and has grown up to be a beautiful, kind and caring young woman. You would be so proud of her, I know I am. She's spending the day with Mickey and Oscar, but she sends her love"

Pausing to take a breath, Bea continued, ignoring the tears that were running down her cheeks. "I met someone mum, someone who treats me so well, and I've never been happier. Her name is Allie, and she's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, both inside and out. Debbie adores her, and I finally have the family that I've always wanted. I have no idea why, but for some reason she chose me, and I'm so grateful that she did. I'm getting married mum, and after everything that happened with Harry I never thought that I would ever say that. She's here, and I really want you to meet her. You'd love her, I know you would" Bea said, wiping the tears from her eyes before turning to face the blonde and waving her over.

Standing up, Allie walked over to her fiancé, taking a seat on the grass beside her, her hand finding Bea's. "You ok beautiful?" she asked, brushing away the tears that were falling freely now.

"You're here with me, how could I not be" Bea replied, tucking a stray lock of hair behind the blonde's ear before turning to face her mum's headstone again. "Mum, this is Allie, my fiancé. Allie, I want you to meet my mum"

Squeezing Bea's hand she turned her head before speaking. "Hello Alice, it's great to finally meet you. Bea has told me so much about you, and from what I've heard she's just like you. I'm sorry that I never got to meet you properly, but I promise you that I will take care of your daughter. Can I let you into a little secret? She's the best thing that's ever happen to me, and I would go to the ends of the earth for her if she asked me to, Debbie as well. She's a great kid, and Bea has raised her to be a beautiful young woman, both inside and out. Anyway, you don't want to listen to me rambling on. I love your daughter with all my heart, and I will do whatever it takes to make sure she's happy. I'll leave you and Bea to chat now, and I'll come back and see you again soon"

Turning around, Allie kissed Bea softly before standing up and heading back over to the bench she had been sat on. She had been a little apprehensive about coming here, not wanting to intrude on a private moment between Bea and her mum, but she was glad that she had. Plus this way she could be there if the redhead needed her. It was ironic really, both her parents were alive and well, albeit a prise arsehole in her father's case. But her fiancé's mum, who was a caring and loving person from what she had heard, had been taken away. Allie had been through enough shit over the years to know that life wasn't fair, and this was just another example of how much it could suck.

Bea spent another half an hour talking to her mum before she said her goodbyes. She hadn't been to visit her for a while, and walking away was harder that she had thought it would be. She couldn't help but wish that her mum was there to see her get married, to see her finally happy. She would have loved Allie, but then who wouldn't. She didn't even need to say anything, and as she approached her, the blonde wrapped her arms around her and held her tight as she pulled herself together.

"Thank you for coming with me. I know that it's been years but I still miss her, even more so when I'm over here"

"I will always be here for you Bea, and you can lean on me. You're my girl, and I want to be the one to take your pain away"

"You already do. I love you Alliecat"

"Love you too beautiful" Allie replied before leading Bea back to the car.

Bea called Debbie after they left the cemetery, and after finding out that she was out shopping with Mickey they decided to head back to the apartment for a while. Her daughter had told her that they needed to be at Oscar's restaurant for seven thirty, and that Edith had organised it, so it was none negotiable. Debbie would be going with Mickey and her gran as Oscar was already there, meaning that they had the entire afternoon to themselves. After picking up a few groceries on the way back, they put the shopping away before grabbing a light lunch.

They spent an hour unpacking the rest of their clothes, and Bea's mood had improved drastically from earlier so they decided to try out the hot tub. After changing into their swimwear Allie grabbed them a bottle of water each while her fiancé got herself settled. Seeing the redhead in a bikini always drove her wild, and after taking a couple of minutes to try and get her hormones under control she wandered out onto the terrace to join the older woman.

Tilting her head back, Bea closed her eyes, letting the bubbles surround her. She was so relaxed, and hadn't even realised that she had fallen asleep until she felt Allie straddling her, her lips ghosting over hers. Opening her eyes, she gazed at her fiancé, taking in the mischievous glint in her ocean blue pools.

"What?" Allie asked, suddenly the picture of innocence. Running her finger over the older woman's collar bone, she leaned forward, biting down on her bottom lip before kissing her. Feeling Bea starting to respond, she slipped her left hand under the redhead's bikini top, cupping her breast.

When Bea felt Allie's hand on her bare skin she jerked back, pushing her away slightly. "Allieee…people can see" she whined. As much as she craved the younger woman's touch, they were on the balcony, and she had no idea how visible they were. Standing up Allie grabbed the remote from the holster on the wall before pressing a button. A few seconds later screens started to drop, enclosing the terrace. Placing the remote back where she got it from she winked suggestively at the redhead before straddling her again. "Problem solved" she said smugly before tugging at the string behind Bea's neck that was holding her bikini top in place.

Mickey, Debbie and Edith had been at the restaurant since seven, and the young brunette had already warned the others that her parents would probably be late. She was surprised when they walked in hand in hand, just after seven thirty, but they'd had the entire afternoon to themselves so that was probably why. She had known that she had interrupted something the previous day when she had knocked on their bedroom door. Her mama had looked like the picture of innocence, but the blush on her mum's cheeks gave it away. When her mum had said that she wanted to go and visit her gran's grave, Debbie had suggested that she spent the morning with Mickey, knowing full well that she would be out all day. While she loved spending time with her family, she wanted to give her parents some time alone too. Plus this way she wouldn't accidentally walk in on anything and be scarred for life. She had just about recovered from how she discovered their relationship, and had no desire to have a repeat performance.

The food was fantastic, and Edith was on fine form as usual, although both Bea and Allie noticed that she looked a lot frailer than when they had seen her last. It was to be expected though, but for ninety two was doing really well. Allie was sat with Debbie and Mickey, and Bea was at the other end of the table, Oscar opposite, and her gran beside her. She suspected that her daughter had done it on purpose so she wouldn't be glued to Allie all night. It wasn't that she didn't try, but she just couldn't help it. If the blonde was near she automatically gravitated towards her. Allie was like a magnet, and she had been drawn to her from the start.

"So have you set a date for the wedding yet?" Edith asked as soon as the waiter had cleared the plates from the table. Bea had been expecting it, but didn't think that she would jump on her the first chance she got.

"Not yet. We still need to decide on a venue or location, but once we do you'll be the first to know. After Deb of course"

"Well don't take too long otherwise I'll be attending in a box" her gran replied before leaning in closer. "You're not having second thoughts are you? If so I'll marry her…she's looking particularly hot tonight" she added in what was meant to be a whisper, but was loud enough for the rest of the table to hear.

"Gran! Can you please not hit on my fiancé, especially in front of me" Bea said, her cheeks colouring as she glanced over at a giggling Allie, the blonde throwing Edith a cheeky wink. "And no I'm not having second thoughts, we've just had a lot going on. Before you ask, yes I will tell you about it…just not here" she added. Her gran was the one person, prior to meeting Allie that she would confide in about everything, and while she hadn't deliberately kept things from the older woman, hadn't gone out of her way to discuss it. When she had spoken to Oscar a few weeks ago and he said she wasn't too well it had worried Bea, and the last thing she wanted to do was offload her problems onto her gran.

The following day Allie dropped Bea off at Edith's apartment, telling her fiancé that she needed to borrow their daughter for a few hours. She could see that Bea was worried about her gran, and while she was still as sharp as ever, had aged considerably since they saw her last. Debbie had spent a lot of time over here with Bea, and Allie wanted to know if there were any places that were particularly special to her. She had an idea for the wedding, but wanted to see if anywhere would be suitable for what they needed before mentioning it to the redhead.

They spent a couple hours driving around, and Debbie had shown her a few places but nothing really grabbed Allie. The young brunette had said that she would love the last place she was taking her to, and that it was their special place, so Allie had high hopes. After stopping off for a late lunch when Debbie complained about being hungry, they headed for the last place on the list. As soon as they stepped out of the car Allie knew that it would be perfect. After walking around for a while, Debbie led her off of the beach and down a tree lined path. They had been walking for about five minutes when they came into a clearing. There was a large waterfall to the right, and a crystal clear pool in front of them.

"Mum loves it here. We would come to the beach when I was younger, and she would leave me with gam gam for about an hour every time. I always wondered where she went, so one day when I was a little bit older I asked her. The next time we came over it was just the two of us and she took me with her. She said that she felt so relaxed when she was here, and it gave her the strength that she needed to deal with Harry. Every time we came to the beach after that we would come here together, it became our special place. What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect, I just need to make a few enquiries before I run it by your mum" Allie said as she pulled the young brunette into a hug. "Thank you for sharing your special place with me. Are you sure that you want me intruding"

"You could never intrude mama, and it can be our special place as a family. I knew that you would love it as much as mum does, but I need you to do something for me"

"Anything kiddo"

"She's planning on coming to the beach before we go back home, and she'll probably bring you up here. When she does I need you to act surprised. She'll be really upset if she knows that you've already seen it"

"Not a problem, I've done it before and I can do it again" Allie said with a slight smile.

"When exactly?"

"When we went to New York. I wasn't snooping, and I found out by accident, but she had left the tablet open after booking our flights and when I picked it up to turn it off I saw it. She has no idea, so please don't tell her"

"Your secret's safe with me mama" Debbie replied. She really hoped that it would be possible, and she knew that her mum would love to get married at her special place. They only downside would be that all of her friends were back home in Australia.

While Allie ad Debbie were off doing who knows what, Bea had spent the afternoon filling Edith in on everything that had happened. Not wanting to keep anything from the older woman, she told her about what had happened with Kim that night at the flat, and how she had thought the worst and taken off for a few days. How they had split up for a while, and that it was the worst three weeks of her life, but Allie had forgiven her, and they were stronger than ever now. Edith had been surprised when Bea told her about Aleksander and his involvement with Harry, and the two of them had laughed about what Allie and Debbie had done when they visited him in Perth.

"Debbie's clearly fond of her. It's good that she has someone else looking out for her"

"She is, and Allie adores Deb. I never thought that I'd ever find someone as wonderful as Allie, but I'm scared that Harry will hurt her in some way. I know Allie thinks I'm worrying for nothing sometimes, but I can't help it. I can't lose her gran"

"You can't keep living in fear of him either Bea, that's exactly what he wants. You're strong, so much stronger than he will ever be. And you have Allie now, that girl loves you so much"

"I know, and I'm so lucky to have her" the redhead said, smiling at her gran. "After everything that happened I never thought that I would be getting married again…I never thought I'd ever have another relationship. But I can't imagine my life without her"

"And you won't have to. She's here to stay, so stop worrying and just enjoy life, if anyone deserves it you do" Edith replied, pulling her granddaughter into a hug. It was great to see her so happy, and they looked even more in love than when she had seen them last. "And I meant what I said at dinner the other night, if you don't put another ring on her finger then I will" she joked, knowing that it would make Bea smile.

The following day the three of them had a late breakfast together in the apartment. Allie had told them that they needed to leave by midday, but wouldn't give anything else away, no matter how hard Bea tried to coax it out of her. After packing a few things into her rucksack, the blonde ushered them out of the apartment and down to the marina. Luckily they were staying close to where the tour started from, so it only took them a few minutes to get there. Bea was still quizzing her about what she had planned in the hope that she would slip up, but Allie really wanted it to be a surprise. She knew that Debbie would love it, and just hoped that Bea didn't get sea sick.

Debbie was the first one to spot the sign for the whale and dolphin safari, and after confirming with Allie that was what she had booked she practically leapt on the blonde, wrapping her arms around her and squeezing her tight. "Oh my god…you're the best mama" she said, kissing her on the cheek before letting her go and racing off towards the boat.

Taking Allie's hand Bea pulled her into a less excitable hug, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear before kissing her. Pulling back, she rested her forehead against the blonde's and smiled. "Thank you for doing this, Deb has always wanted to do something like this" she said, kissing her again before being interrupted by Debbie yelling at them to get a move on. "We'll finish this later" Bea added, slipping her hand into Allie's as they made their way over to the boat.

They spent four and a half hours cruising around the marine park and Bea managed to take some fantastic pictures. Her favourite was of Allie and Debbie standing with their backs to the edge of the boat, bright smiles on both of their faces. As she took the photo three dolphins jumped out of the water, creating the perfect backdrop to the shot. There were a few other people on the tour, so Allie asked a couple of them if they would mind taking a few photos of the three of them together. Debbie took over the camera after that, and after snapping numerous shots of the wildlife she turned it on her parents. She had been on the opposite side of the boat listening to one of the guides talk about the school of whales that were currently nearby, but when she spotted them cuddled up together watching the wildlife she knew that she had to capture the moment. Allie was standing behind the redhead, her arms wrapped securely around her waist. Bea had never really been a fan of public displays of affection, but with Allie she didn't mind. She loved being close to the blonde, and could happily stay there in her embrace forever.

Her mum looked so relaxed, and Allie was looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. It was beautiful to see, and after checking the photo, Debbie knew that it would make a great wedding present. They had been chatting over breakfast that morning, and when they got home were going to set a date. They still weren't sure where they wanted the wedding to take place, but after what Edith had said the other night at dinner they didn't want to wait too long. And after her little trip out with Allie, Debbie just hoped that the blonde could pull it off.

Bea had been a little quiet the previous evening, and they had been laid in bed for about twenty minutes when Allie lifted her head, locking eyes with the older woman. "Is everything ok beautiful, you seem quiet?"

"I'm just worried about gran. She swears that she's fine but she looks so frail compared to when we last saw her. I just wish that I wasn't so far away sometimes"

"Have you ever thought about moving back over here?"

"I did about a year after mum died. I went as far as booking flights for me and Deb but Harry found out and beat me. I never tried again"

"And what about now?" the blonde asked, pulling her in closer.

"My life is in Australia now, so is Debbie's. And I couldn't ask you to give everything up and move to another country for me"

"I'd do anything for you, surely you know that by now" Allie said, brushing her thumb over the redhead's bottom lip. "I mean it Bea, I don't care where we are as long as we're together. That's all that matters to me, you and Deb, my family"

"And I'd do anything for you too baby. I'd like to try and get over here a bit more if we could though"

"I'm sure we can work something out, even if it's only for a few days. It's not that far, and I'm sure you can think of a few ways to keep me entertained on the flight"

"Oh I'm sure I can come up with something" Bea replied, leaning forward and kissing the blonde softly. Pulling away slightly, she gazed into ocean blue eyes filled with love. Smiling at her fiancé, she kissed her again, and again. Kissing Allie was like a drug, and she was well and truly addicted.

They had only been on shift for half an hour when a call came in from the control room. Jumping in the trucks, they raced over to Walford prison for the third time in a few days. Since the fire in the yard, they had been called out to one in the library, and now the reports coming through were of another fire in the yard. Something didn't feel right, and Franky couldn't help but wonder if Harry was behind it somehow. They hadn't seen him on either occasion, but figured that it would only be a matter of time until he reared his head.

Will was covering Bea's shift, and would be speaking to the governor about the number of incidents they had been called to recently. Pulling up outside the main building, they could see the smoke, and it looked a lot worse than any of the previous fires. After gathering their equipment they were led through into a yard at the opposite side of the prison this time, and as they approached they could hear the cat calls directed at the female firefighters, particularly Franky. She just ignored them, it wasn't the first time, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. That was until she heard Harry calling her name. She would recognise his voice anywhere, the smug bastard.

"Hey Doyle, why don't you come over here and let us show you what a real man can do. Fucking Dyke"

Turning around, she glared at him and his group of friend's. "I think I'll pass if it's all the same…and from what I've heard you don't have much to brag about" she threw back.

"Where's the boss today? She scared that she won't be able to resist me if she sees me again?"

"She's on holiday. Probably off somewhere fucking that hot girlfriend of hers" Franky replied before walking away. It was a cheap shot, but she couldn't resist sticking the boot in. He really was scum, and she was glad that he would be stuck in here for the next twenty two years. She wasn't sure if he was aware that Bea was engaged, and didn't want to put her foot in it, so decided to stick with girlfriend.

Franky's crew were the first ones to arrive, and a few minutes later Kaz led her team through the van dock and towards the yard. As she rounded the corner she spotted Harry straight away, making sure she was surrounded by her crew so he wouldn't see her. She hadn't been to visit since his trial, and had requested that she be taken off of his contacts. She had done what the police had asked of her, so had no reason to see, or speak to him ever again. Luckily with all the commotion she managed to slip through unnoticed. It wasn't that she was scared of him, but to her knowledge Bea was the only one that knew about her involvement with him. And she wanted to keep it that way.

While the fire was much worse than last time, it was easily controlled once they had cut through the door that had been jammed shut, and they were soon on their way back to the station. Something was definitely off with the whole thing, and Franky couldn't shake the feeling that this had something to do with Harry. While she hadn't seen him at the last two call outs, one of the guys with him looked familiar. Making a mental note to speak to Bea about it when she got back from her holiday, she took a shower before heading to her quarters to write up the incident report.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N:_ _Apologies for the delay in posting. It's been a busy week and I haven't had as much time to write as I would have liked. Thanks again for all the support and feedback, I can't believe that it's approaching 100 chapters! :)_


	98. Chapter 98

A/N: Apologies for the delay in posting this. My laptop had a massive strop over the weekend and lost most of what I had written in the process :(

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They only had a few day left in New Zealand, and Bea wanted to spend the last day with her family. She was worried about her gran, but Edith was adamant that she was fine. She could be so bloody stubborn at times, and Bea knew that was a trait that both her and Debbie had inherited. There was somewhere that she really wanted to take Allie, and had mentioned it to her daughter the previous evening, the brunette telling her that it was a great idea. Deb had said that she wanted to spend the day with Mickey, and while they had always gotten on well, Bea couldn't help but think that she was trying to keep out of their way for a while.

"I hope you're not just saying that so me and Allie get some time alone together. You know how much she loves having you around…and I think you're ok too" she joked, wanting her daughter to know that she didn't have to make herself scarce.

"I'm not, Aunt Mickey promised to take me to the outlet on the edge of the city, and they have some really good bargains apparently. Have you ever known me turn down a shopping trip?"

"Never. Just don't tell Allie, she'll be ditching me too"

"What's that babe?" the blonde asked as she walked into the room.

"Mum was just saying that if you knew I was going to the outlet you'd ditch her and come with me instead"

"I'd never ditch you babe" Allie said, kissing the redhead on the cheek before turning to face Debbie and handing her some money. "You know what I like, if you see a bargain get it for me. And treat yourself to something as well"

Smiling at the blonde, Debbie threw her arms around her and hugged her tight. "Thanks mama, and remember to act surprised when you get there" she whispered before pulling back.

After dropping Debbie off at Oscar and Mickey's house Bea drove towards the beach. She was a little nervous about taking Allie to the waterfall. It was somewhere that she had always felt relaxed, and before the blonde had come crashing into her life had been one of her happy places. Allie was her happy pace now, and she just hoped that her fiancé wouldn't think that it was stupid. Debbie was the only person she had ever gone there with prior to today, but it was important to her, and she wanted to share everything with the blonde, no matter how small.

Pulling up at the beach Bea jumped out of the car, grabbing the bag and basket from the back seat before taking Allie's hand and leading her down onto the sand. After finding a spot far enough away from the handful of people already on the beach, they laid the blanket down on the sand before getting comfortable. Unpacking the picnic basket Bea laid the food out between them, Allie reaching for a few grapes, eating a couple herself then feeding the rest to the redhead.

After eating lunch Allie packed everything away before lying on her stomach and grabbing her book. It was nice to be able to take some time to relax, and having her fiancé there in her swimwear made it so much better. Bea was sitting beside her sketching, and as hard as Allie tried, she couldn't focus on the words on the page. Her eyes kept drifting to the woman next to her, and as Bea's tongue flicked over her bottom lip, deep in concentration, Allie felt that familiar pull in her stomach.

Feeling like she was being watched Bea lifted her head, her eyes locking with her fiancé's, the desire evident in Allie's ocean blue pools. She loved it when Allie looked at her like that, no one had ever made her feel so loved and wanted as the blonde did, and she would never get tired of the feeling. Reaching over she tucked a stray lock of hair behind the younger woman's ear before brushing her thumb over her bottom lip. "What are you thinking about?" she asked, noticing the faraway look in her fiancé's eyes.

"You. What I want to do to you right now. What I would do to you if we weren't in a public place" Allie replied, her voice a little lower than usual as her eyes raked over the older woman's body. "What are you drawing?" she added innocently, like she hadn't just made Bea's stomach flip.

"Some hot blonde, but if she keeps distracting me I'm never going to get it finished"

"You love it babe" Allie threw back with a wink before laying back down and picking her book up. She needed a distraction, her head was filled with everything she wanted to do to the older woman, and she couldn't wait until they were tucked up in bed later that night.

They had been there for a few hours when Bea suggested that they take a walk. After packing the basket and putting on the back seat, Bea picked their towels back up and locked the car. Taking the blonde's hand in hers they headed back across the sand to the far end of the beach. Smiling at her fiancé, Bea led her down the three lined path, her heart beating out of her chest as they got closer to their destination. She had no idea why she was so nervous, maybe it was because she came here when things were really bad with Harry. He only ever came back to New Zealand with her once, and after her gran had laid into him about the way he spoke to Bea, had refused come back again. He had beaten her really badly that night, making sure that none of the bruises would be visible of course. Debbie had stayed the night with Edith, and Bea knew as soon as they arrived back at the hotel that it would be bad. When it was just her and Debbie they would stay with her gran, but Harry had insisted that they booked into a hotel, and Bea knew exactly why.

She hadn't even realised that she had stopped walking until she felt Allie's soft fingers brushing over her jaw. "What's wrong sweetheart?" the blonde asked, concern written all over her face.

"Nothing, sorry. I just got lost in my thoughts for a while" Bea said, fidgeting nervously. "Before we go any further I want you to know that other than Debbie, I've never brought anyone here, not even gran. It was always somewhere I would come when I needed to clear my head, and I didn't want anyone else intruding, if that makes any sense"

Taking the redhead's hands in hers, Allie kissed her softy. "It makes perfect sense beautiful, and if you want to keep it as somewhere just for you and Deb then I understand. And if not, then I'm honoured that you want to share it with me"

"I want to share everything with you Allie" Bea replied, kissing her cheek before pulling back and leading her down the footpath. Stopping just before they came to the clearing Bea stopped again, pulling a scarf from her pocket and moving so she was in front of Allie. Leaning forward she kissed the younger woman before placing the scarf over her eyes and tying it at the back of her head.

Reaching out, Allie grabbed a handful of Bea's shirt, pulling her in closer. "I always knew that you had a kinky side Smith" she said before pushing the redhead away playfully.

"Just wait until we get back home" Bea threw back before taking Allie's hand again and guiding her down the last section of the footpath. It was a little unstable underfoot, so she had to stay close to the blonde. Or at least that was her excuse, and it was one that she was sticking to.

Stopping when they got to the edge of the water, Bea stood in front of Allie so she could remove the makeshift blindfold, the blonde's eyes locking with hers as soon as the fabric had gone. "So what do you think, it's beautiful isn't it?" the redhead said, smiling at her fiancé.

"Breath-taking" Allie replied, her eyes never leaving the older woman's.

"You haven't even looked yet"

"Sorry babe, I thought you were taking about yourself" the blonde threw back playfully before taking in their surroundings. Even though she and seen it before, it seemed even more beautiful this time around. And she knew that had everything to do with the woman standing beside her. "Wow" she added as the sun reflected off the crystal clear pool. It was slightly later in the day than when she had been with Deb, and it really was beautiful, and so peaceful. She could see why her fiancé loved it here.

Taking the blonde's hand, Bea led her over to the large rock at the left hand side of the pool before laying their towels down. Taking a seat she pulled Allie down so she was sitting between her legs. Wrapping her arms around her Bea pushed her hair back before kissing her neck, causing Allie to moan. Resting her chin on the blonde's shoulder Bea held her tight as she spoke. "Every time I came over for a visit I would come here. It's so peaceful, and it was the only time that I could really make sense of the chaos in my head. It was usually just me and Deb that came over, Harry didn't like gran or Oscar, so would stay home. It was heaven and hell all at once. I loved being away from him for a week, but he always made sure to give me a particularly good beating beforehand so I wouldn't forget him. In the winter I could hide it, but I spent so many summers trying to keep my bruises covered. You know what gran's like, and for a while she accepted the bullshit excuses that I gave and didn't push me on it. She knew I was lying, I could see it all over her face. Then one year he really laid into me, worse than normal. I thought I was ok, but I'd only been here a day when she pulled me to one side and called me on my bullshit before insisting that I went to the hospital. I had three broken ribs, but the bruising was the most painful. As I tried to put my shirt on I heard her cursing from the other side of the room. I hadn't even realised that she was there". Brushing the tears from her face Bea cuddled in closer to Allie before continuing. "We had dropped Debbie off at Oscars for the night on the way to the hospital, and when we got back later that night she made me sit down and tell her everything. I was a mess, and gran was ready to hire a hitman to take him out"

"You should have let her, the bastard"

"You're probably right, it would have saved us all a lot of pain" Bea replied, kissing the blonde's exposed shoulder. "That was a few months before he almost killed me for the second time. Gran made me promise that I would leave him, and I tried, I really did. I went to see a lawyer, and was trying to find a way to fund a divorce but he found out somehow. And then Kaz went and told him that I was screwing around with Will, although I didn't know that at the time. That was the night before Franky found me, and I was so scared of what he would do to Deb that I told gran I'd had an accident at work. She didn't believe that for a second, but I couldn't put my daughter at risk like that. She knows everything now, and gave me the biggest bollocking for not packing up and moving back here with Debbie. I would come out here, lay on my towel and watch the water cascading down the rocks. It's something so simple, but I felt safe here, and that was something that was so alien to me back then. That's why I never brought anyone here, it was somewhere just for me, and Deb of course. But now I have you, and I wanted to share that part of me with you"

"Thank you, you have no idea how much it means to me that you brought me here. I can see why you love this place so much, I just wish that you had found it under better circumstance" Allie replied, wondering if it wasn't such a good idea to suggest they got married here.

"Don't be, it gave me strength when I needed it the most. But now I have you, you're my happy place. I still love it here though"

"And I love you, so much"

I love you too Alliecat. And I think I need to make some new memories here" the redhead replied before pushing the blonde off the rock and into the water, giggling when Allie yet out a loud shriek.

"You're going to pay for that" Allie threatened, although the smile on her face gave away that she was only teasing.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it Novak?" Bea threw back before jumping into the water and swimming over to her fiancé. Wrapping her arms around Allie's waist she pressed up against her, her lips ghosting over the younger woman's briefly before kissing her passionately.

They spent their last full day in New Zealand at Oscar's house. They had planned on going out for the day, but Edith hadn't been feeling too well the previous evening so he suggested that they had a barbeque at their place instead. They had a large garden, and since Bea had last visited, they'd had a pool built. It was only small but it would help keep them cool on what turned out to be a rather hot day. They had been relaxing in the garden for a couple of hours before Oscar decided to fire up the grill, Bea helping him to get everything sorted and leaving Allie to chat with Mickey. Debbie had been in the middle of a video call to Shayne when Edith decided that it was about time she gave him the once over, wanting to make sure he was good enough for her great granddaughter. Bea had tried to stop her, but Deb had told her that it was fine, and at least this way Shayne could just pretend to lose signal if her gam gam got a little too personal. She would rather get it over with now than have her terrify the poor guy face to face when it came to the wedding.

Making the most of her fiancé being distracted, Allie decided to speak to Mickey, hoping she would be able to point her in the right direction as to what they would need to get married here. With it being her first time she had no idea where to even start, and wanted to make sure that it would even be possible before suggesting anything to Bea. The last thing she wanted was to get her hopes up if it wasn't feasible.

By the time the food was ready Allie had made the necessary enquiries, and it was just a matter of waiting for the information to come through. Debbie had spent the last ten minutes apologising to Shayne for her great gran's behaviour, although he had found the whole thing rather amusing, and could tell where both Bea and Debbie got their fiery streak from.

Allie was on her way back from the bathroom when Edith called her over, patting the space on the sofa beside her. "So how are things with you? You haven't had any more trouble since that article have you?" she asked after the blonde had taken a seat.

Allie felt her heart sink, and while she knew Bea had spoken to her gran about everything, was more than a little uncomfortable discussing it with her. "No, it's all gone quiet on that front, thank god" she replied, looking at Edith briefly before continuing. "I want to apologise for that, and I know I'm not the kind of person you would chose for your granddaughter, but I need you know that's all in the past. I'm not proud of what I did, but things were pretty rough back then. Bea told me about her dad, and I don't want you to worry that I will follow the same path. I'm done with all that, and I would never do that to Bea, or Debbie"

Resting her hand on the younger woman's arm, Edith smiled reassuringly at her. "I know, and you're wrong you know. All I ever wanted was for Bea to meet someone who truly loved and respected her, and it's so obvious that you do. I've ever seen anyone's eyes light up the way yours do when she walks in the room. I've been around long enough to know that most things in the press are ninety percent bullshit, and even if it wasn't I trust you Allie. I know that you would never do anything to hurt Bea. I've never seen her so in love, and I couldn't ask for any more than that. I've been watching you with young Debbie, and that girl adores you. She was never that close to captain dickhead, and I'm glad that she has someone like you watching out for her. Bea's done a fantastic job in raising her, especially under the circumstances, but it hasn't been easy. She deserves to have the family she always wanted, they both do, and I couldn't be happier that you're the one to give them that. Just promise me that you'll take care of them both"

Wiping the tears away that had started to fall, Allie smiled at the older woman, a sense of relief washing over her. "Thank you, and I promise that I will do whatever it takes to make sure they are both happy. I never really felt like I belonged anywhere until I met Bea, but the second I laid eyes on her I knew that I'd found my forever. I love her so much, more than I ever thought possible. Debbie as well, and I'm so grateful that they allow me to be a part of their lives. That's something that I will never take for granted, ever"

"I know, and I've never seen Bea as happy as she is with you. You're good for her, and Debbie, and you will always be welcome here. I'm sorry about what happened with your father, but if he can't see what a wonderful person you are then he's a bigger fucking idiot than I thought he was" the older said, taking Allie's hand in hers. "Now enough of the serious talk. How's that hot brother of yours? Is he still married?"

"He is, although I'm sure you'll be the first woman he calls if that ever changes" Allie threw back. She loved Edith, she had a wicked sense of humour, and nothing seemed to faze her. She just wished that her family would take a leaf out of the older woman's book, that and remove the large stick that was wedged firmly up their arse in her father and Sam's case.

Bea tried so hard to fight back the tears as they left Oscars house. She hated leaving her gran, especially as she clearly wasn't well. She had tried to speak to her about it, but the older woman had dismissed her concerns again, claiming that she was fine. Debbie had offered to drive so they could both have a drink, and the redhead had told Allie to sit in the front with their daughter. She needed a bit of time out, and as they drove down the road she gazed out of the window, hoping her daughter and fiancé wouldn't notice as the tears started to fall. But of course Allie noticed, Bea often wondered if the blonde knew her better than she knew herself.

She could see the change in Bea as they said their goodbyes, and knew she was trying to bury her emotions in a bid to not cry in front of her family. But as soon as they were out of sight her shoulders slumped and she went quiet. Pulling down the visor Allie looked in the mirror, noticing the redhead wiping her eyes as she gazed out of the window. Reaching back, she squeezed Bea's knee affectionately, and as their eyes locked in the mirror she smiled lovingly at her. Allie was worried about her fiancé, and knew how much she hated saying goodbye to her family, especially her gran. When they got back to the apartment Deb suggested that they hung out on the terrace for a while and had a few drinks with it being their last night. They didn't need to leave for the airport until midday, so could have a lie in if needed.

Bea would have rather just gone straight to bed, but didn't want to spoil the evening for her daughter, and it wouldn't do her any good shutting herself away either. Plus Allie had given her those puppy dog eyes that she knew she couldn't resist. As she sat in one of the chairs, a beer in hand and listened to the banter between Allie and Debbie she was glad that she hadn't gone straight to bed. This was what Bea loved the most, time with her family. It was something that she would never get tired of, and she knew that the older Deb got the less they would see of her, so she needed to grab it while she could.

They were laid in bed a few hours later when Allie brushed her thumb over her fiancé's bottom lip before speaking. "Are you ok now, I was worried earlier"

"Yeah, I'm just worried about gran. I hate being so far away, especially when she's clearly not well"

"I know baby, but try not to worry. Oscar and Mickey will take good care of her, and we can come back over and see her again in a few weeks"

"Thank you for bringing us over here, I know that spending time with my crazy family probably isn't your idea of a holiday, but I really appreciate what you did for us"

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I love your family, and getting to spend time with you and Deb away from all the shit back home has been perfect. As long as I'm with you I don't care where we are, that's all that matters to me" Allie replied, brushing her lips over Bea's softly before pulling back slightly. "Plus I got to have my way with you in a hot tub, it was worth it just for that" she added, winking at the older woman.

Bea was still feeling a little off kilter, but couldn't stop the smile from spreading over her face when the blonde winked at her. She was so lucky to have Allie in her life, and would never take her for granted. She loved her family, and Oscar and Mickey had a great relationship, but she couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous whenever she came to visit. All she had ever wanted was to be with someone that looked at her the way they looked at each other, but now she had that, and so much more. "When I would come over here when Deb was younger I would always feel a little jealous of Oscar and Mickey. They always seemed so happy, and it made me wonder what I had done wrong to deserve Harry, and all the shit he gave me. Surely he wouldn't be like that if I didn't deserve it, or at least that's what I thought at the time. It must be me, I must be so awful, so unlovable that I turned him into this monster"

"None of it was your fault baby. Some people are just bastards, and nothing you can do or say will ever change that. What happened was all on him, not you. And loving you is the easiest thing in the world to do, so please don't ever think otherwise" Allie said before leaning forward and capturing the redhead's lips in a slow, loving kiss. "I love you so much beautiful" she added, smiling at Bea before wrapping her arms around her and holding her tight.

They had been back home for less than a day when Jack called around, letting them know that Kim Chang had died of a drug overdose. At first they thought it had been self-inflicted, but after another inmate claimed that she saw someone hanging around their unit, they had opened an investigation into her death. They had reason to suspect foul play, but as the investigation was still ongoing, he couldn't divulge any further information. After checking to make sure they hadn't had anymore hassle from Harry, he said his goodbyes, leaving the two of them alone.

"Are you ok Alliecat?" Bea asked after taking a seat on the sofa beside the blonde.

"Yeah I'm fine babe, honestly. I was just thinking how ironic it was. Kim tried to hotshot me and failed, but ends up being taken out the very same way" the Allie said, cuddling up against Bea. "It's just a pity whoever did it couldn't take Harry out as well" she added, kissing the older woman on the cheek.

Franky had filled Bea in on what had been going on at the station when they went to pick Cormack up the previous evening. The tattooed brunette was convinced that he was up to something, and she had to agree. They had been called to the prison before, but not as often as they had been recently, and she definitely wouldn't put it past Harry. She hadn't said anything to Allie yet, wanting to speak to Will first and see if he thought that they had reason to be concerned. He had been in the job longer than she had, and was usually pretty good at reading a situation. She had a meeting with him the following morning, so would raise it then. She was hoping that she was worrying for nothing, but would sit down with Allie and tell her how she was feeling whatever the outcome of the meeting. She didn't want to keep anything from the blonde, knowing how much damage it did to their relationship the last time she did.

Allie was due at the studio at ten that morning and knew that Isla would need an answer, but she still had no idea what she was going to say. She had been restless during the night, and after tossing and turning for what felt like hours decided to get up so she didn't disturb Bea. She had only got one leg out of the bed before she felt the redhead's arms wrapping around her and pulling her back down. "Don't leave me" a half asleep Bea had mumbled as she snuggled in closer. Wrapping her arms around the older woman, Allie let her mind wander to their holiday. It was great to spend some time with her family, and she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have both Bea and Debbie in her life. She had everything that she could ever want, and so much more. Dropping a kiss on her fiancé's cheek she told her she loved her before closing her eyes, sleep eventually claiming her.

Bea's alarm had woken her up from a very pleasant dream, one that she would have happily stayed in for the rest of the day. After laying there for about five minutes she decided to surprise the older woman, and after waking up at a really good part of her dream, needed to be close to her. Opening the door to the shower enclosure she slipped in behind the redhead, her arm slipping around Bea's waist as her lips found her neck.

"Mmm…morning Alliecat" Bea moaned out before turning in the younger woman's arms and crashing their lips together. Running her hands down her fiancé's back, she grabbed her arse, slipping her leg between Allie's before pulling her in closer. She had to be at work in just under an hour, but right now the only thing on her mind was the perfect blonde in her arms, and making her feel good.

Bea had been at the station for a few hours when a call came through. It was a multiple vehicle collision on the carriageway, and Kaz's crew were required to assist another station in the rescue. Bea wasn't needed for this so decided to make a start on clearing her emails. An hour had passed when the siren sounded again, alerting them to yet another incident at the prison. She had seen the emails from her colleague that had covered her shifts while she had been away, and it looked like a pattern was starting to form. The SUV had been damaged the previous week in a separate incident, so grabbing her gear she raced through the station and jumped in the truck behind Franky. There was definitely something going on, and despite Harry only being visible at one of the calls she knew that it had something to do with him. He had been far too quiet since his sentencing, and she was trying not to let him get to her, but she couldn't help but worry about Allie and Debbie. She had a bad feeling, and no matter what her gran had said, just couldn't shake it.

This one turned out to be a rescue rather than the small fires that they had become accustomed to, but as they were a crew down Bea had to go in with them to assist. An inmate had tried to escape and had managed to get himself stuck in the laundry chute in the process. Luckily he wasn't badly injured, and it was more wounded pride and frustration at being caught than anything. The guards had cleared the laundry of all other inmates, but as they made their way back to the truck they passed the yard, and Bea knew Harry was there before she even saw him. Like with Allie she could always sense his presence, but unfortunately that was for completely different reasons. Whenever her fiancé was near her heart would race, her stomach flutter, and she would feel so safe. But with him her stomach was in knots and she could feel the tension in her body.

They had almost made it to the gate when he called out to her, stopping her in her tracks. "Is that an engagement ring I see…you're not marrying the whore are you, how much is that costing you?"

Ignoring him, Bea continued walking, Franky staying close by in case it kicked off. She hated that he still got to her, and wished that he would get transferred to a prison out of state.

"I can see the appeal though, I'd fuck her. Tell her to stop by for a visit, I'll give her the fucking that she deserves…that she really wants"

"Just ignore him, it will piss him off even more if he thinks he's not getting to you" Franky said, seeing the change in Bea's eyes. Red mist would be making an appearance if he pushed her any further, and that was exactly what he wanted.

"You know she's only using you don't you, you dumb bitch. Someone with her experience would never settle for someone like you, someone so frigid. I bet she can't even make you come"

That was the final straw, and Bea saw red. Spinning around, she marched over to Harry, the fence the only barrier between them. "And what would you know about that Harry, it's not like you even cared about me. But if you really must know Allie keeps me going all night, and I do the same for her. I've never known anything like it. Just looking at her makes me wet, and she takes me places that I never knew existed. Maybe you should review your own performance before you go blaming other people" Bea threw back, surprising herself by how confident she suddenly felt. "Goodbye Harry, have a nice life" she added as she turned and walked away, Franky following on, a wide smile on her face.

"Holy fuck Red, you were seriously turning me on back there. Where the fuck did that come from, blondie will be impressed" Franky said as soon as they were outside the perimeter gate. She had never heard Bea talk like that. Novak was clearly a good influence on her, and she was so proud.

"I shouldn't have said that, he just got me so mad. I'm so embarrassed" Bea groaned, her cheeks red as she replayed the conversation in her head. She was still shy with Allie when talking about that kind of thing, yet she had just discussed her sex life in front of a yard full of prisoners.

"Don't be, it was fucking hot. And he'll think twice about spewing shit the next time we get called here" the brunette replied, nudging her shoulder playfully before walking towards the truck.

Bea was just glad the rest of the crew had already gone, it was bad enough that Franky heard what she had said. She had no idea what came over her, but was sick of Harry trying to belittle her relationship, reduce it to nothing more than a business transaction. She knew he was trying to get a rise out of her, and she should have just walked away, but something snapped, and she couldn't help herself.

She had spoken to Will earlier that morning, and he was of the same view as Franky. It was clearly more than a matter of coincidence, especially as at least one member of Harry's unit had been present at every incident. What also made Bea feel uncomfortable was that that every call had come in while her crew were on duty. If it had just been that they had an arsonist housed at the prison it would be more random. Will had a meeting with the governor of the prison the following day to discuss their suspicions, and to try to put a stop to what was a huge waste of the fire department's time and resources. Jumping back in the truck they headed back to the station, hoping they wouldn't get called back there again any time soon.

Allie had been in a meeting all morning with Isla and two guys from the record label that she had never met before. One of them was fine, but the other one was an arrogant arse, to put it nicely. He was so sure of himself, and Allie felt uncomfortable under his scrutiny. She didn't like him, and if releasing her own music would mean working with him then her decision was already made. They spent another hour running through everything before deciding to take a break for lunch. She wanted to speak to Isla without the others, and didn't want to appear rude, but she couldn't work with someone like that. She had come across people like him in her previous profession, and it always led to trouble.

She had spent a couple of hours talking everything through with Bea the previous evening, and had decided to hear the record label out, and see what they would be expected of her if she did agree to record her own songs. She was still torn though, and while it would be great to see if she really could do it, didn't want to do anything that could potentially put a strain on her relationship.

She headed to the coffee shop around the corner from the studios, Isla asking if she could join her. She had sensed the tension in the meeting that morning, and could tell that Allie didn't like Matt. He was good at his job, but was an acquired taste, and it wouldn't be the first time that he had clashed with someone. They spent an hour chatting about the blonde's recent trip to New Zealand, and Isla's upcoming holiday to the states and before they knew it, it was time to head back. It was just before seven by the time they finished, and Isla had agreed to give Allie a couple of days to go over the proposals before she had to make a decision. And the blonde had been adamant that if she had to work with Matt then they could forget it, the two of them getting into more than one spat over the course of the afternoon.

After jumping in the car she called Bea to see if she could spare a few minutes, but the redhead's phone went straight to voicemail. Allie decided to swing by the station on her way home anyway in the hope that she would be there, but when she arrived both trucks were gone. Picking up some food, she headed home for the night, hoping that she would get to hear her fiancé's soothing voice at some point before she went to sleep.


	99. Chapter 99

It was just before three in the morning when Bea and her crew got back to the station. They had only been back from the rescue at the prison for about an hour when another call came in, this one a large fire at a warehouse a few kilometers away. The fire had taken hold by the time they arrived on scene, and she knew that it would be a long one. Heading through to her office she jumped in the shower before grabbing her phone and laying down on her bunk. Noticing that she had a missed call from her fiancé the previous evening, she sent her a message letting her know that she had just got back to the station and would see her very soon. Allie had been at the studio with Isla, and no doubt wanted to talk to her about what had happened. She hated not being there when the blonde needed her, but she would have her undivided attention as soon as she set foot in the house.

The roar of Bea's bike woke Allie up from a very pleasant dream. She was happy that her fiancé was home, but just wished that she could have finished her dream before being dragged from sleep. Although the real thing was here now, so maybe she could recreate some of the more memorable parts of it. Slipping out of bed she headed into the en-suite to freshen up before the redhead came up the stairs.

Unlocking the door Bea let herself in, dropping the keys on the side before heading up the stairs. Opening the bedroom door quietly, she was surprised to see that the bed was empty, her fiancé walking out of the en-suite a few seconds later completely naked.

Bea felt her heart rate soar as the temperature in the room increased considerably. Her breathing was laboured as her eyes roamed over the masterpiece in front of her. She watched on as the blonde took a step forward, closing the distance between them and making her body tremble.

"Like what you see?" Allie asked seductively

Having lost the ability to speak, Bea nodded as the younger woman took another step closer, her fingers brushing against the underside of the redhead's jaw.

"I had a dream about you last night…"

"Ye…yeah…?" Bea asked, her voice hoarse as she struggled to speak.

"Yeah…you want to know what happened"

Nodding again, Bea took a small step forward, brushing the back of her hand down the blonde's arm and back up again, her hands trembling as her eyes locked with Allie's. "Tell me…please"

Stepping flush against the older woman, Allie leaned in so she could whisper in her ear a few things that had occurred in her very pleasant dream. Clinging on to Bea as she heard a low moan fall from her lips, she grabbed the hem of her shirt and tugged on it gently. "Off..." Allie said, taking a small step back so Bea could remove her shirt, her bra following quickly afterwards. "And the rest of it…" she added, indicating to the older woman's pants. Once Bea had removed the remainder of her clothes Allie took a step closer. Running her hands up the redhead's stomach she cupped her breasts, brushing her thumb over her right nipple and causing Bea to arch her back.

"Allie…fuck…" the older woman moaned loudly

"Is that what you want baby…to fuck me?"

Not trusting her voice, Bea nodded, her heart beating out of her chest as her eyes roamed over her fiancé's perfect body.

"I'm all yours…always" Allie replied, giggling when Bea picked her up a few seconds later, crashing their lips together before carrying her over to the bed.

Allie was at the studio a few days later when Mickey called. She had asked for all the information regarding the wedding to go to her so Bea wouldn't see it by accident. She had some good news for her, although it wasn't quite what she was wanting. And there would be a limit on numbers and a time restriction as well, but she was pretty sure that they could make it work. Bea was at work but Allie made sure to clear her diary for the following day so she could discuss it with her fiancé. She was nervous, and hoped that the redhead didn't think that she had gone behind her back. That was never her intention, and all that she wanted was to make the day as special as possible for the woman she loved.

After her chat with Bea the other day she had agreed to sign the record deal, but had a few conditions of her own. She wasn't being difficult, but wanted to make sure that they weren't expecting her to do anything that she wasn't comfortable with, like leaving Bea for long periods of time. She knew that she would have to travel, but the redhead had promised to be there with her as often as she could. He fiancé had been great, and they had spent the rest of their day off together talking through every possible issue. The trust the redhead had in her made her heart swell, and she knew how lucky she was to be loved by the older woman. When they first got together Allie wasn't sure how open Bea would be with her, not that she could blame her for being guarded after everything she had been through in the past. It had taken a while, but she had never felt closer to another person in her life. And it didn't matter where she was or who she was with, she would always belong to Bea.

Allie still wasn't sure that she was doing the right thing, but had only signed up to one album and a small tour around the country, rather than the three albums and potential worldwide tour they were pushing for. Assuming anyone actually bought her music that was. It meant that the label would be taking a bigger cut of any profit this way, but she didn't care about the money. Being at home with her family meant more to her than anything, and she wasn't prepared to give that up, no matter what the price tag.

She knew that Isla didn't understand her decision, and would put her job before anything else in her life, but she didn't get to go home to Bea every night, and if she did it would make perfect sense to her. One of Allie's other conditions was that she didn't have to work with Matt. She didn't care if he was the best in the business, the guy was an arrogant prick and he gave her the creeps. It wasn't that she was trying to be a diva and throw demands around, but she had spent years doing what was best for other people, and if they didn't agree to it then she would be perfectly happy to continue as she was. The record deal wasn't something that she desperately needed, so unlike most of the people who they signed, it gave her an excellent bargaining tool. She had something that they wanted, and she would make sure that it suited her as well.

It was just after nine when Allie woke up the next morning, finding her fiancé lying beside her watching her sleep. "You done creeping on me yet Smith?"

"Not yet, and it's your fault anyway"

"And how do you figure that one out babe?"

"If you didn't look so sexy I would be able to drag my eyes away from you" Bea threw back before kissing her slowly, her fingers running through her soft blonde locks.

"I don't want you to stop. I like it when you look at me, it makes me feel special"

"You are special, and I don't want you to ever think otherwise"

"I'm not, but thank you" Allie replied, looking away from the redhead briefly in the hope that she wouldn't pick up on her insecurities.

Sitting up so her back was resting against the headboard Bea patted her leg, waiting until Allie laid her head there, her bright blue eyes gazing up at her. "You are special Allie. I swore a long time ago that I would never let anyone get close to me again. The thought of it terrified me, Harry made sure of that. When I first met him he was really sweet, and I trusted him. I opened up to him, told him things that I'd never told anyone before, other than gran that is. Then after Deb was born and he started beating me he would use what I had told him against me, as a tool to get me to do what he wanted. I stopped trusting people after that, and it took a long time for me to even let Franky and Liz in, although I only told them certain things. I swore that I would never allow myself to be so vulnerable again, no matter what. If I didn't let anyone in then I couldn't get hurt, and I was determined to stick to that, no matter what"

Brushing her thumb over Allie's bottom lip Bea took a minute to get herself together. She was determined not to cry, she was done shedding tears over Harry, and he didn't deserve her time. "I managed to stick to it, and I know that I sometimes came over as stand-offish or cold, but that was the way it had to be. And then I met you, and something changed. For the first time in what felt like forever I wanted to let you in, wanted to open up to you. I trust you with my life Allie, mine and Debbie's, and that makes you special. You're the only one that I feel comfortable enough with to open up to, the only one that I ever want to be close to"

"I'm so grateful that you let me get this close to you, and I will never take that for granted, I promise. I never knew that it was possible to love someone the way that I love you, and I would never hurt you Bea, I hope you know that"

"I know, and we wouldn't be here right now if I thought otherwise. You're one of a kind Allie Novak, and I'm so glad that I get to call you mine"

"I will always be yours baby. Now about the whole 'Novak' thing, I have something that I need to discuss with you" the blonde replied before sitting up. Pulling the older woman if for a quick kiss, she grabbed her notebook from the drawer in the bedside table before cuddling up against Bea. "After you took me to your waterfall I had an idea for the wedding. I made some enquiries, well Mickey helped, but I wanted to make sure it would be possible before saying anything. It's just an idea, and if it's not something that you want to do then I won't be offended. I just want you to be happy and I thought that maybe…" Allie said, the redhead's lips cutting her off mind sentence.

Pulling back slightly, Bea giggled at the look of confusion on her fiancé's face. "You were rambling Alliecat"

"Right…sorry, I'm just really nervous all of a sudden"

"It's ok, you can tell me anything" the older woman said, kissing her again before pulling back and wrapping her arm around the blonde.

Taking a deep breath, Allie smiled at the redhead, hoping that she would like the idea. "After you took me to the waterfall it got me thinking about the wedding. I know that neither of us want anything fancy, and I thought that it would be really special if we could get married somewhere that meant something to us. I got the information I needed through yesterday, and while it wasn't exactly what I was hoping for, I still think we could make it work. I was hoping that we could get married at the waterfall, but it's not possible. They are happy for us to take the photos there, but the wedding would have to be on the beach. We would be close to your family, and it will be easier for your gran that way"

Bea didn't know what to say, of all the things she was expecting Allie to say that wasn't it. She hadn't even realised that she had gone quiet until she saw her fiancé start to climb off the bed, her gaze locked on the floor. Reaching out, she grabbed the younger woman's hand, pulling her back down into her arms. "I can't believe you did all that just for me. And I think it's perfect, just like you"

"You do?"

"I do, and I can't wait to say that to you properly"

"Me neither baby" Allie replied, kissing her slowly before cuddling in closer. "We still have a lot to sort out, and I know it will mean that not everyone will be able to attend, but I have an idea for that too. We can do something here when we get back, then everyone that couldn't make it will still get to celebrate with us"

"You have been busy baby. We'd better get cracking then hadn't we. I need to get that ring on your finger before you change your mind…or gran makes you an offer you can't refuse"

"I would never change my mind. You're the only one for me, and that will never change. As much as I love your gran, you will always have my heart"

"And you will always have mine. I'd like Franky and Bridget to be there if possible, Liz too. Although I'll understand if they can't make it"

"About that, I want to pay for their flights. It's only fair as we would be asking them to travel, and now I'm a recording artist…"

"Oh my god Allie, that's fantastic news. I'm so proud of you baby, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Bea asked as she gazed at the beautiful blonde sitting beside her. Allie was so talented, and she deserved all the success in the world.

"Because marrying you is so much more important to me" Allie replied, moving so she was straddling the older woman. "I want you to know that you will always be my number one, no matter what. You and Deb are my priority, and nothing will ever change that" she added before capturing Bea's lips in a long, slow kiss.

The following day they headed over to the car dealership to pick up the new car, dropping their old off at the garage to be serviced on the way. It took a couple of hours to get everything finalised, and as the old car wasn't ready they decided to grab a bite to eat. Bea decided to broach the subject of the fires at the prison over lunch. They had spent most of the previous day making plans for the wedding, and while she knew she had to talk to Allie, didn't want to ruin the mood.

Allie was concerned as expected, but Bea reassured her that everything would be fine and that she had stunned Harry into silence when she had seen him at their last call out. After filling the blonde in on what had happened she noticed that her fiancé's bright blue eyes were now a shade or two darker, and her cheeks a little flushed. "You ok there Alliecat?" she asked, already knowing what had caused the change in the younger woman. The effect she had on Allie still surprised her. She had spent so many years being told how ugly she was that she couldn't get her head around the fact that the blonde looked at her the way she did.

"I…yeah. Fuck Bea, that's so hot. I wish I could have been there to see the look on his face, the smug bastard"

"Franky was pretty impressed, and more than a little surprised. But then I shocked myself as well. You're clearly a good influence on me Novak"

"I'm glad I could help" Allie replied, running her fingers through the older woman's red curls as she got lost in her deep brown eyes.

"I…" Bea started to say, the ringing of her phone interrupting their conversation.

After paying for lunch they headed over to the garage to pick Debbie's car up. Their daughter knew they were getting their new one at some point this week, but Bea had kept her in the dark a little, wanting to make sure it was running properly before handing her the keys. Allie drove the new one home while the redhead took their old one to be washed and valeted, wanting everything to be perfect for Deb.

Debbie was working at the shelter and wouldn't be home until after six, so they had plenty of time. She would be renting a house with the same friends that she lived with the previous year when she went back to university, although this one was slightly bigger and they had plenty of parking. One of the other girls had a car so they could get around campus with ease, but it comforted Bea to know that she would be able to come home any time she needed to. Bea had changed the ownership of the car, and sorted out the insurance for Deb as the main driver, now all she needed was for her not so little girl to come home.

It was just before six thirty when they heard a car pull up outside, followed by the sound of a door closing. Allie had offered to pick Debbie up from the shelter but she had told her that it wouldn't be necessary as she was getting a lift with one of the other volunteers that lived nearby. Bea had moved her bike so they could get the car in the garage as Allie had insisted on tying a giant purple bow on the front of it. Placing a matching box down on the kitchen table, they stood side by side, waiting for the young brunette to come inside.

Unlocking the door Debbie walked into the house, finding her parents standing in the kitchen. Something was clearly going on, and as much as they were trying to look natural, she could tell by the slight smile on the blonde's face that they were up to something. "Ok what happened, what did you do?" she asked

"Us? Nothing, why would you think that?" Allie replied, her gaze flicking between her fiancé and their daughter.

"Because you both look guilty, so come on…out with it"

Picking the box up, Bea handed it over to Debbie, her daughter looking at her questioning before opening it. It all became clear as soon as she saw the keys in the box. Taking them out, she looked over to her parents who were now ushering her towards the door that led into the garage. Following them in, she waited for Allie to flick the light on before smiling. She had never seen the car look so good, and she loved the giant purple bow.

"We've had it serviced, washed and valeted for you and it has a full tank as well" Bea said, throwing her arm around the brunette's shoulder. "The bow was Allie's doing by the way…so sorry about that" she added, laughing as her fiancé pouted.

"Thank you, and I love the bow mama" Debbie replied, pulling the blonde in closer so she could give them both a hug. "Can we go for a drive…please" she added, giving them both her best puppy dog eyes.

"You two go, I'll stay here and make a start on dinner" Allie said, wanting to give Bea some time alone with her daughter.

"I want us all to go, and don't worry about dinner. We can order pizza when we get back…I'll even pay for it"

"Deal. But I'm paying for the pizza" the blonde replied, unable to stop the smile from spreading across her face. She loved spending time with her family, but didn't want Bea or Debbie to think that they couldn't have any time alone together.

"Free food…I'm not going to argue with that" Debbie threw back before removing the bow from the windscreen so they could get going.

A couple of weeks had passed and they had both been busy with work. Bea and her crew hadn't been called to the prison since Will had his meeting with the governor, so whatever he said had clearly done the trick. Allie was busy at the studio, but they spent most of their free time together organising the wedding. Debbie had been helping Allie chose a dress, something that resulted in them spending several hours out shopping. Not that Bea minded, she loved how close Deb was to the blonde, and it was important that they got to spend time together.

They had highlighted a couple of possible dates, but wanted to wait until Debbie was back at university to see what her timetable was like. They were hoping to get married mid-week so the beach would be quieter and there would be less chance of them being disturbed. And then there was the weather to consider. While they wanted a warm day, they didn't want to do it in the height of summer as it would be far too hot. Allie had suggested that they could always get married in swimwear, although she still wanted Bea to wear a tie.

The blonde was like a kid at Christmas, and couldn't hide her excitement if she tried, not that she had. It was her first time, so was to be expected really. It was a little strange for Bea though, and while it wasn't her first marriage, in a way it felt like it was. It had been so different with Harry, and she couldn't help but compare the two, no matter how hard she tried.

"You ok babe, you seem miles away?" Allie asked after noticing how quiet her fiancé had become.

"Yeah, I was just thinking"

"Are you going to elaborate or do I have to tickle you?"

"Don't even think about it Novak" Bea threw back, taking Allie by surprise as she pinned her to the sofa, straddling her. Sitting back on her heels, she tucked a stray curl behind her ear before smiling down at the woman she loved more than anything. "I was just thinking how different this whole process is to the last time. People always said that your wedding day was meant to be one of the happiest days of your life, but it never felt that way to me"

"Was it a big wedding?" Allie asked, wondering if her suggestion to get married at the beach wasn't something that Bea really wanted to do.

"No, the complete opposite actually. We got married at the registry office, and the only people there were mine and Harry's parents, and a couple of his friends. I'd lost contact with a lot of my friends by that point, he didn't like me going out without him, and couldn't understand why I might want to. We went to a restaurant after the ceremony, then he went out with his mates for the night. I didn't see him for over twenty four hours, and I spent my wedding night alone. I called him on it when he arrived home the following evening but he just got angry. He'd clearly been drinking again, I could smell the alcohol on him and when I asked him why he had left me behind he said that I was fat and ugly, and he didn't want to be seen with me. I was seven months pregnant with Debbie at the time"

Reaching up, Allie ran brushed her thumb over the redhead's bottom lip, their eyes locked in an intense gaze as she spoke. "Fucking bastard. He didn't deserve someone as wonderful as you. And I've seen the photos, you looked beautiful…you always do"

"That was the first time he called me ugly, although it became a regular thing after that. My wedding day was a disaster, but then looking at the rest of the marriage it's no great surprise really. But now I get it, all the hype suddenly makes sense to me. I can't wait to marry you, and I know that whatever happens, the day will be perfect because you'll be by my side. I love you Allie, so much"

"I love you too baby" the blonde replied, tugging on Bea's shirt and bringing her in closer. "If you don't want to get married at the beach then I won't be offended, I just want it to be perfect for you"

"As long as you show up then it will be"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. And I still think you should wear a bikini, you'd look so hot in that and a bow tie"

"It's a bow tie now is it, what happened to the regular tie?"

"I upgraded" Allie said, her hands moving down the older woman's body before coming to rest on her arse. "Fuck Bea, just thinking about it is turning me on"

"I'd better do something about that then hadn't I" the redhead replied before capturing Allie's lips in a kiss that left no doubt as to how she planned on rectifying the problem.

Debbie would be heading back to university again in a couple of days so Shayne had taken her away somewhere overnight, knowing that she would want to spend her last night at home with her family. Bea had agreed to babysit Ava so Will and Rose could have a much needed night out together. He had only called her earlier that afternoon, so Allie was surprised when she came home from the studio and found her fiancé flat out on the sofa, the little girl sound asleep on her chest. She couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of her, and wondered if the redhead ever had the luxury of time like this with Debbie. She doubted that Harry would have taken too kindly to her sleeping in the evening when she should be making his dinner. The thought of Bea going through all that made her stomach churn, and her hatred for the man soar. Not wanting to disturb the two of them, she dropped a light kiss on her fiancé's forehead before heading through into the kitchen to make a start on dinner.

Twenty minutes later Bea came wandering in, brushing her unruly curls from her face before wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. "I didn't hear you come in, you should have woken me" she said, kissing the younger woman's neck.

"I didn't want to disturb you, you both looked so peaceful. Where is Ava by the way?"

"She's asleep in her cot. Do you need any help with dinner?"

"No, I've got it covered, you just relax. I wouldn't mind a kiss though"

"That I can do that" Bea replied before leaning in and ghosting her lips over the blonde's. Taking a step closer she captured her lips in a slow kiss. Things started to heat up when she felt Allie's hands on her arse, pressing their bodies closer together. Slipping her hand under her fiancé's shirt, Bea caressed her stomach, moaning when she felt the muscles twitch under her fingers.

Allie could feel the familiar pull in her lower abdomen, and right now she needed to feel more of the woman in her arms. Spinning them around, she pressed Bea up against the counter, her leg slipping between the older women's as her lips attacked her neck.

"Allie…" Bea moaned as she felt the blonde's thigh press against her core. They had both been so busy over that last few days, and had pretty much crashed as soon as their heads hit the pillow. She had been looking forward to spending the evening with her fiancé, but when Will had called earlier she didn't have the heart to refuse. He looked exhausted when she saw him the previous day, and he had said that Rose wasn't faring much better. Plus it was nice to spend some time with little Ava. It brought back some good memories from when Deb was that age, but it was just a pity that Harry had to tarnish most of her memories from that time.

"I've been thinking about you all day, about what I want to do to you. Do you want me to show you beautiful" Allie said, her voice slightly lower than usual as she struggled to contain her arousal.

"Show me" the redhead replied, throwing her head back to give the blonde better access to her neck.

A loud cry dragged them from their lust fuelled haze, and as Allie tried to get her breathing under control Bea headed back through into the lounge to see what Ava needed. The smell coming from the direction of her travel cot letting her know exactly what the problem was. This was definitely one of the things she didn't miss, and deciding to have a little fun with her fiancé she called the blonde's name.

Allie came running into the room a few seconds later, stopping dead when the smell hit her. "Holy fuck…what the hell is that smell?"

"I'm guessing you've never changed a nappy Alliecat?"

"No, and I have no intention of starting now. How can something so small and cute smell so bad?"

"You need to learn baby. Come on, I'll help"

"Not a chance, I'm good over here thanks. Or better still in the kitchen where it doesn't smell so bad"

"If you really loved me you'd help" Bea threw back, giving the blonde her best puppy dog eyes. She knew by the look on her fiancé's face that it had worked, and when Allie started to walk towards her she felt her heart skip a beat.

"That was a cheap shot Smith, you know I can't resist you when you look at me like that" Allie said as she tried to focus on anything but the terrible smell coming from the tiny person in the room. "Although I can't promise I won't spew".

Picking Ava up, Bea handed her to Allie, winking at the blonde before grabbing the change bag and following her upstairs to the bathroom. "You didn't need to bring her here, we could have changed her on the table"

"Not a chance. I need to be near running water if I'm going to tackle this" Allie replied, her expression softening when she looked down and saw the little girl playing with a strand of her hair. She really was beautiful, and she couldn't help but smile when Ava's big bright eyes locked with hers. "You smell terrible, but you're a cutie aren't you" she said, laying the baby down on her changing mat once Bea had set it up. Glancing over to the redhead, Allie rolled her sleeves up dramatically before turning back to face Ava again. "Right, I'm going in…wish me luck kiddo"

Allie managed to refrain from throwing up, although she came pretty close a couple of times. When Bea asked her to help, she thought that's what she would be doing, not dealing with the mess on her own. Although her fiancé clearly found her reluctance amusing. She was rather proud of herself too, and other than the minor mishap when she tried to fasten the clean nappy, had managed to clean Ava up unassisted. She was concerned about fastening the nappy too tight, not wanting to hurt the little girl, but when she lifted her up it slid right off. The giggling coming from the other side of the room didn't help matters, and after shooting a glare in Bea's direction the older woman took pity on her and gave her a lesson.

Once the nappy was secured Allie took great pleasure in playing dress-up with the tiny girl, although she was a bit over cautious to start with, not wanting to hurt her in any way. It took longer than it probably should have, and it didn't help that Ava wouldn't lie still. But she managed it eventually, and couldn't keep the smile from her face as she examined her handiwork. Picking her up, she carried her back downstairs, leaving the redhead to pack everything back up again. She'd dealt with the shitty end, so was going to be the one that got the cuddles as well.

Ava had fallen asleep again, and Bea had brought her travel cot into the kitchen so they could keep an eye on her while they ate their dinner. They were just finishing the dishes when she woke up, and proceeded to scream the house down again. The redhead was clearly out of practice, and had forgotten how piercing a baby's cry could be. Wiping her hands, she crossed the room and picked the little one up. After checking to make sure it wasn't another nappy incident she glanced at the clock, and seeing the time, figured that she was probably hungry.

"It's your turn this time babe" Allie said as she crossed the room, dropping a quick kiss on the redhead's cheek before holding out her finger for Ava to grab. "Although she doesn't smell this time"

"She's hungry Alliecat, do you want to feed her?"

The panic that flashed through the blonde's eyes told Bea all she need to know. "Just hold her then while I warm her milk" she said, handing the baby over to her fiancé before taking what she needed from the bag.

Handing Ava back over to Bea, Allie watched on as she fed her. She really was beautiful, but could see why Will and Rose were so exhausted. She had only been home an hour and a half and she was worn out. And she was pretty sure that the smell from Ava's nappy would stay with her for years to come. She was just about to comment on how angelic she looked, when she proceeded to vomit all over Bea's shirt, the redhead completely unfazed by the turn of events. Handing the wipes over to the older woman, Allie waited until she had cleaned both Ava and her shirt up before taking them back and throwing them in the bin. As she turned around she noticed that Bea had the baby over her shoulder, rubbing her back gently. Allie was just about to approach them when the little girl let out a loud burp, then vomited again, all down the redhead's back this time.

Allie had literally been left holding the baby for a while after she sent her fiancé upstairs to take a shower. Baby vomit wasn't exactly the most attractive of scents, and as much as she loved Bea, would rather wing it alone with Ava for ten minutes if it meant that she would smell better. After taking a quick shower Bea headed back downstairs, hoping that her fiancé would be coping ok. Stopping at the doorway to the lounge she watched on as Allie tickled Ava, the tiny girl giggling along as she played with a strand of blonde hair. Despite her fears and reservations Allie was a natural, and Bea couldn't help but let her mind wander, wondering what her life would have been like if she had met the blonde when Deb was a baby. It was hard having to practically raise her daughter alone, and look after Harry too. And while she did everything she could to make sure that Deb didn't go without, she would have preferred her to have two parents that loved her unconditionally. She had that now, but Bea worried that she had left it too late, and that the damage was already done.

The three of them were napping on the sofa when Will knocked on the door around an hour later. Jumping up, Allie went to answer it, leaving the redhead holding the baby. After packing her things away they said their goodbyes, Allie dropping a soft kiss on the little girl's forehead before they left. Will had joked about making it a weekly event, and while Allie had enjoyed spending time with the little one, was glad that they could hand her back at the end of the evening. She could see why new parents struggled, and as much as she had enjoyed looking after her for a few hours, couldn't see herself doing it on a regular basis.

She still wasn't sure what Bea's views were on the whole family thing, although she had never expressed any desire to have another baby. It was something the Allie had meant to raise with her fiancé after they had visited Rose in the hospital that afternoon. But with everything else going on, it had completely slipped her mind. Knowing that it was something that they needed to discuss, she made a mental note to speak to Bea about it when they were both a little more alert. Dropping a kiss on the older woman's lips, Allie headed up the stairs to take a quick shower, finding the redhead tucked up in bed when she came back out of the en-suite.

Waiting until the blonde was under the covers, Bea wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in close before speaking. "I'd forgotten how tiring babies can be"

"And smelly, I won't forget that in a hurry. Thanks for leaving me to deal with that by the way" Allie replied, her hands slipping under the older woman's shirt before tickling her, smiling when she heard Bea giggle. "I love you" she added, kissing the redhead slowly. "Even when you smell like baby vomit"

"I love you too, chief nappy changer" the redhead replied, holding her close as they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N:_ _Thanks for all the feedback and support, it's greatly appreciated. I can't believe this has almost hit 100 chapters…time really does fly in the Ballie bubble :)_


	100. Chapter 100

Debbie was heading back to university the following day, and Bea was trying not to think about it. She loved having her daughter home, and every time she left again it got harder and harder to say goodbye. This would be her final year on her current course, but she had another four year post-graduate course to complete before she could become a vet. Although she could do the second part of her degree at her current campus, she also had the opportunity to travel. While she would rather her say close to home it was Debbie's choice, and Bea would continue to support her wherever she chose to study.

She had asked her daughter if she wanted to invite Shayne over, but she had spent the past few days with him and wanted a night with her parents before she left. Allie had asked if there was anything that she wanted to do, but Deb was quite content to order a takeaway and watch movies. These were the evenings that she loved the most, the three of them just relaxing at home together. She was really going to miss them, and had been weighing up her options for her post-grad course. She had the chance to go overseas for a few months, and it was something that she was keen to do, but the biggest decision would be where she chose to study. She could complete the second part of her course at any university, and while it would be good to see more of the country she wanted to stay close to home. She had spent so many years wishing that her family could be like her friends', and now that she had that, wanted to be as close to them as possible. As much as she loved university, she missed them so much when she was away, Shayne too.

They had spent the previous evening chatting and laughing, Bea filling their daughter in on their recent experience with Ava. Debbie had taken great pleasure in teasing Allie about her reaction to 'nappy gate' as she had affectionately named it, claiming that the blonde had better get some practice in for when they eventually got around to giving her a little brother or sister. Bea had been a little quiet after that, and Allie knew that they needed to have the talk sooner rather than later. But wanted to wait until Deb was back at university. And things were so great between them right now that she didn't want to say anything that may ruin that.

After eating breakfast together Allie helped Deb pack both of the cars while Bea washed the dishes. The blonde had seen the sadness in her fiancé's eyes and knew she was feeling a little overwhelmed. It didn't happen as often these days, but knowing that when it did the older woman needed a bit of time out, she had suggested that she helped with the packing so Bea could have a few minutes alone to gather her thoughts.

Shayne was working that day, but had promised to stop by before they left so he could say goodbye. They had grown closer while she had been back home, and Debbie wasn't looking forward to the distance between them again. It was hard on them both, but she was determined to make it work, and now she had her own car she could come back to see him more often. With it being her final year she knew that it would be more intense than the previous two, but as long as she made sure her studies were up to date it didn't really matter where she spent her weekends. And she needed to make sure that she didn't miss out on any wedding planning. They still hadn't found a dress that Allie really liked so a further shopping trip was definitely required, not that she minded. She loved spending time with the blonde, and they had a similar love of retail therapy which helped. Although her mama had said that her fascination stemmed from hours spent window shopping to pass the time when she was on the streets.

The blonde didn't talk about that period in her life very much, but the few times she had Debbie felt her heart breaking for the woman she had grown to love dearly. She knew that Allie hadn't told her the worst of it either, and she hated the thought of her out there all alone. They had been watching a TV one night while her mum was at work when a documentary about homelessness came on. Debbie had reached for the remote so she could change the channel but the blonde had stopped her. They had chatted a little after the programme had finished and her mama had said that for her the hardest part was the loneliness. And that while she had acquaintances and allies in other people on the street, you were pretty much on your own. Everybody had their own issues to deal with, and sometimes just having someone to talk to would have helped.

When Debbie had said that she wished that the blonde hadn't had to go through all that Allie simply replied that she wouldn't change it for the world. Being in that position led her to the warehouse that night, and if she hadn't have been there she may have never met Bea. As hard as it was at the time, she would go through it a thousand times over if it led her to her fiancé. Debbie couldn't help but smile at that, and even when her mum wasn't in the room her mama's face would light up just from talking about her.

"I didn't know what to think when I first found out you and mum were together, although I was suspicious of your intentions" Debbie said a short while later and taking the blonde by surprise. "Mum had never shown interest in anyone before, and when anyone paid her any attention she was so oblivious to it. But then out of nowhere you showed up and she was acting like a teenager with a crush. It was so out of character, and I was worried that you were just using her. I feel awful for even thinking that now, and I'm sorry mama. You're the best thing to happen to her, to our family"

"Thank you, and you have nothing to apologise for. I understand, and I would have been wary if I had have been in your position. What changed your mind?"

"A couple of things really. Firstly you had the Franky Doyle stamp of approval, and that's a rare thing. Then when I saw you together the following morning I knew by the way you looked at her that you were in love with her"

"Was it that obvious?"

"Just a little" the brunette replied, laughing when her mama's cheeks coloured. "When did you know?"

"Pretty much straight away. She was the first person to actually see me, to look at me as something other than just another homeless person. And when she brought me back here after I missed the curfew at the shelter I knew that she was special. I tried flirting with her but she had no idea, was completely oblivious to it. It was her husky voice that made me go to the station in the first place and look for her though, I just couldn't get it out of my head"

"Harry hated it, he always said that she sounded like a man"

"Yeah well, Harry's a dickhead"

"He is a dickhead" Debbie agreed, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. "Thank you for being so good to her. All I ever wanted was for someone to treat her the way she deserved to be treated, and to love her without expecting anything in return. She's spent years taking care of me, and dealing with all the shit that Harry threw her way. I'm so glad that she has someone to look after her for a change"

"I will always take care of her, she's my whole world. You both are" Allie replied, ruffling her daughter's hair affectionately.

It was just after midday when they arrived at Debbie's new student house. She was the first one there, so after unpacking all of her boxes they headed out to grab a late lunch. They went to the same place that she took Allie to when she came over to pick her up the weekend before Harry's trial. It was quieter than last time, and there were more families here. Deb expected that it was due to a lot of the students moving back in that weekend. Her lectures didn't start until the following week, but they wanted to get settled back into the student lifestyle before getting bogged down with work.

As they were leaving the bar Debbie noticed a table full of guys looking their way, the one closest to her making some comment about a druggie slut as his eyes roamed over Allie's body. Luckily they were both completely oblivious to the situation, so after telling her parents she would meet them at the car Debbie walked over to the table, her eyes fixed on the dickhead. "Is there a problem over here?" she asked, looking at each of them before fixing her gaze on him.

"No problem, just wondering what the going rate was these days" he replied, smirking at the brunette before turning to his friends. "What do you say boys, how about we all throw a few dollars in and see how good blondie is?"

"Wouldn't mind a go on the redhead either, did you see the arse on that" one of his little friends piped up.

Debbie could feel the anger rising. How dare they talk about her parents like that, and if they thought that she was just going to stand there and take it then they were sadly mistaken. Before she even realised what she was doing she had picked the first guy's plate up and emptied the contents of it down the front of his shirt. Picking the other guy's beer up she turned to face him before pouring it in his crotch. The bar was a good ten minute walk from any of the student accommodation, and him having to walk home looking like he'd pissed himself was too good an opportunity to miss.

"Fucking bitch" the second guy yelled, reaching out to grab her as the beer sunk into the denim of his jeans.

Debbie had seen it coming so managed to step back out of his reach. "I haven't even started yet. If I ever hear you talking about my family like that it will be hot coffee not beer". "Enjoy the rest of your afternoon" she added as she turned and walked away. She would probably get barred for a few weeks but she didn't care, it was more than worth it to see the look on their faces. And maybe next time they will think twice before talking shit.

Debbie's housemates were all there when they got back from the bar, and after spending another hour with the young brunette and her friends they said their goodbyes. Bea was determined not to cry and had been doing so well, up until the point they were about to get in the car that was. She had hoped that it would get easier every time they did this, but she had gotten used to having her daughter home again, and it felt like that first day all over again. Not wanting to embarrass the young brunette she had turned away as she tried to compose herself, but Debbie had already seen the tears and had stepped in front of her, pulling her into a hug.

"I'll be back home before you know it, especially now I can drive myself" she said, kissing her mum on the cheek before turning to her mama. "Look after her for me" she said, wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"Always" Allie replied, reaching out to pull Bea in. The redhead slipping an arm around each of them as she made the most of having her two favourite girls there together.

Bea had cried on the way home, her fiancé offering to drive so she could try and relax. They had been on the road for about twenty minutes when the redhead turned to face Allie, surprised when she saw the tears in the younger woman's eyes. "You ok Alliecat?" Bea asked, reaching out and stroking the blonde's cheek.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm being stupid I know, I'm just going to miss having her around. I'm sorry, I should be taking care of you. I promised Deb, and…" Allie replied, the redhead's thumb brushing over her bottom lip stopping her mid-sentence.

"Don't apologise, you always take such good care of me. And I'm sure she'll come racing back home the second you suggest a shopping trip anyway" Bea joked, earning a bright smile from her fiancé. "I have a feeling she'll be home more often now she has the car anyway…especially if she thinks she's missing out on the wedding plans"

"Bribery…I like your style Smith" Allie threw back, giggling as the older woman let out a loud laugh. She loved Bea's laugh, her smile, her everything. She was perfect to Allie, even when she was sulking or in a mood. And she still couldn't believe that she would get to call the redhead her wife soon.

It had been a couple of weeks since Debbie went back to university and Allie was enjoying a much needed afternoon off. She loved her new career, but it was a little full on right now, and having a few hours away from the studio felt like heaven. She just wished that Bea wasn't working. They hadn't seen much of each other over the past couple of weeks, and Allie knew that it was her fault. The redhead had been fantastic though, running her a bath and making sure she had eaten when she came in late. She only had another week then things would start to calm down, and when they did she was determined to make it up to the older woman. Allie hated feeling like she was letting her fiancé down in any way and when she voiced this a couple of nights ago Bea had simply wrapped her arms around her, told her that she loved her, not to worry, and that she would still be here when all of this was over. She was so lucky to have such a supportive fiancé, but it didn't stop her missing their time together.

The guys from the band would be back in Melbourne for a couple of weeks soon and Isla wanted her to collaborate with them on a song for her album. While she was excited to see them and find out how the tour was going, she was also a little apprehensive. She had turned down joining them but had signed her own record deal, and she didn't want them to think that it was anything against them. Signing as a solo artist just gave her more freedom, and if she decided that it wasn't for her after all, she wouldn't be letting anyone else down this way.

Debbie had been back at university for a month now, but had come back for a visit the previous weekend. She finally had her timetable for the rest of the year, and wanted to be there when they decided on a date for the wedding. They wanted to get married in the spring when it wasn't too hot, and the young brunette wasn't in the middle of her exams. After deciding on a date six months from now the three of them made a list of everything that needed to be done.

Deb asked if she could sort out the decorations, and she was so excited that Bea didn't have the heart to say no, not that she would have done anyway. She trusted the brunette, and knew that whatever her daughter decided on would be perfect. And she was just happy that she wanted to be involved. Allie had been at the studio for most of the weekend, so having Deb home had been great. They had gone out for the afternoon on Saturday, calling in at the studio to drop some lunch off for the blonde before they headed out.

Allie was feeling the pressure, and the headache that had started to come on earlier that morning was making everything twice as difficult. But when she saw her girls walking in everything else faded into the background. It was the pick-up that she didn't realise that she needed, and despite them only staying for a short while, it gave her the energy to get through the rest of the afternoon. She had promised Deb that she could come to the studio with her when she was on holiday next, and was hoping to convince her to play on one of her tracks. She had been working on something new for the album. It was a song for her fiancé, and having their daughter playing her guitar on the track would make it even more special. She had arrived home just after six that evening, and was completely drained. Her fiancé and daughter were busy cooking dinner together, the redhead taking her hand and leading her up the stairs and into their en-suite.

"Dinner will be ready in about forty minutes" Bea said, kissing the blonde on the cheek before leaving her to relax in the hot bath she had run for her. Allie looked exhausted when they had called in at the studio earlier. She hadn't been sleeping to well either, and Bea was worried that she was pushing herself too hard. She didn't want to say anything while Deb was home, but would raise it with her fiancé when she got back from the station on Monday.

A couple of days had passed, and Bea was surprised when she arrived home just after seven thirty and found their bed empty. The car was still on the drive so she had assumed that her fiancé was still home, but there was no sign of her. Heading back down the stairs Bea checked the studio, finding the blonde fast asleep on the sofa in there. Crossing the room she picked the notebook up, sitting it down on the arm of the sofa before running her fingers through the younger woman's soft blonde locks. "Allie, come on baby wake up" she said as her fiancé started to stir.

"What time is it?" the blonde mumbled as her eyes flickered open before closing again briefly

"It's a quarter to eight. What are you doing up so early, I thought you had a day off today"

"I do, but I needed to work on a song. I was trying to get it finished so I could spend the day with you but I must have fallen asleep"

"What time did you get up?" the redhead asked, worried that her fiancé wasn't getting enough sleep. The look on the blonde's face telling her that she was right to be concerned.

"I came in here late last night and must have lost track of time"

Reaching out Bea took the younger woman's hand and pulled her to her feet. "Come on, you're going to bed for a few hours. And no arguments"

"But I want to spend some time with you"

"I'm coming with you"

Leaning forward Allie captured the redhead's lips in a heated kiss, her hand slipping under Bea's shirt and caressing her toned stomach as she spoke. "Lead the way baby"

"I want you to get some sleep Allie"

"And I want to get me some Bea…" the blonde threw back with a cheeky wink as she slapped her fiancé on the arse before running into the house and towards the stairs. She was tired, but sleep could wait. It had been almost a week since they had been intimate, and she needed to feel the older woman's soft skin under her fingers more than she needed sleep right now.

A few weeks had passed and things were still pretty hectic. Allie had released her first single a couple of days ago, and was nervously waiting for the chart at the end of the week to see how it would be received. She had wanted to release one of her new songs first, but Isla had advised her to go with Chandelier. It was one that she had wanted to put out there when the blonde was playing with the band, and was pretty sure that it would do well. But when she heard Allie singing it alone, she knew it would be a hit. It was a slightly different version to what she had performed with the guys, but it showed off her impressive vocal range perfectly. The blonde had tried to convince her to go with one of her newer tracks, but she had been doing this for years, and knew what would sell. It was important to make an impact, especially with your first ever single, and Chandelier had more bite to it. They had compromised, and the song that Allie wanted to release first would be her third single. She wasn't overly happy about it, but knew that she had to trust that Isla knew what she was doing.

Bea had cried the first time she heard it on the radio. She had been in the middle of an incident report when she heard the DJ say her fiancé's name, and had stopped what she was doing and turned it up. She couldn't stop smiling as Allie's beautiful voice filled the room, and when she hit the big note towards the end of the song, Bea felt the tears running down her face. It wasn't the first time she had heard the blonde sing the song, but hearing it on the radio made it all real. Allie was living her dream, and if anyone deserved it, she did. Franky had come bounding into her office a few minutes later to see if she had heard it, and one look at her tear stained cheeks told her friend everything that she needed to know.

She had called Allie as soon as Franky left her office, telling her that she loved her, and was so proud of her. The blonde had an interview scheduled at the local radio station the following week, and she had asked Bea to go with her. Isla would be there, but having the redhead there would help with her nerves. Bea wasn't working that day luckily, but it wouldn't have mattered either way. She would go to the ends of the earth for Allie, and if she needed her, then she would be right there by her side.

They had finally managed to get a day off together, and had spent most of it tangled up in sheets and each other. Bea had insisted that they got up and showered late afternoon, and despite her reluctance to leave the older woman's embrace Allie had relented. Her fiancé suggesting that they save water by showering together had definitely helped. Once they were dressed they headed out on the bike for a while, and Allie had clung to the redhead as though her life depended on it. It wasn't that she was afraid, she always felt so safe on the bike. She just needed to be close to the older woman. Some of the songs she had been working on were very personal to her, and playing them in front of her colleagues had left her feeling pretty raw and exposed.

Pulling up outside one of the bars overlooking the beach Bea leaned back into the blonde briefly before cutting the engine. Squeezing the older woman tight Allie slipped off the bike and removed her helmet. Grabbing the hand that was reaching out to her she allowed herself to be led towards the bar. After finding a table that overlooked the beach Bea headed to the bar to get them both a drink. She could feel her fiancé's eyes on her as she walked away and it sent a jolt of electricity straight to her core. She would have happily spent the rest of the day in bed, but knew that the blonde had been cooped up in the studio for days and wanted her to get some fresh air. Allie had been working so hard recently, and she was worried that she would run herself into the ground if she continued the way she was.

They chatted for a while stealing glances and light touches as they browsed the menu. Allie had been a little reluctant to leave the house but now they were here she was glad that the redhead had talked her into it. They had fed each other pancakes with strawberries and cream earlier that morning, but had burnt off quite a bit of energy since then. She hadn't realised how hungry she was until one of the waitresses walked past their table with a tray of food, causing her stomach to growl loudly.

"You hungry Alliecat?" Bea asked, laughing as the blonde's cheeks coloured slightly.

"Hungry for you…always" Allie threw back seductively, her foot moving up the inside of her fiancé's leg.

"If you're a good girl and eat all of your dinner you can have dessert when we get home" the redhead replied, leaning over and dropping a quick kiss on the blonde's soft lips. Pulling back before things escalated, she held her hand as they looked over the menu.

After they had eaten Bea suggested they take a walk on the beach to let the food settle. Allie had protested, claiming that she really wanted dessert, but one look into those pleading brown eyes and she had given in, knowing that it would be worth the wait. They walked along the sand for a while, before sitting down side by side to watch the sunset, Allie's head resting on her fiancé's shoulder. As the sun disappeared from view she turned to face Bea, her fingers running through red curls before pulling her in closer. The kiss had started off fairly innocent, but when she heard the low moan fall from the redhead's lips Allie deepened it, her hands starting to roam over the older woman's leather clad thigh.

Bea wasn't faring any better, and despite spending most of the day wrapped around the blonde she couldn't get enough. Slipping her arm around Allie's waist, she pulled her in close, falling back onto the sand as the younger woman straddled her. She was so lost in the feeling of the blonde's body pressed against hers that she had forgotten where they were for a minute. Allie's leg slipping between hers brought her out of her lust fuelled haze, and she pulled back slightly. "Not here" she said, pushing the blonde back slightly so she could sit up.

"You'd better take me home then, I'm not sure how much longer I can keep my hands off you" Allie replied, kissing her again before standing and pulling Bea to her feet. "Race you to the bike" she added before breaking into a run, knowing that the older woman would beat her easily.

The loud buzzing woke Bea from a very pleasant dream. Reaching over she silenced her alarm, dropping a light kiss on the exposed shoulder of the blonde sleeping soundly beside her before slipping out of bed. Jumping in the shower she let her mind wander to the previous evening. They had both been so aroused following their heated make out session at the beach that they only made it as far as the dining table before clothes were being removed and hands began roaming over soft skin. It was hot and heavy and Allie had worked her up quickly, Bea coming apart in her hands and calling her name over and over again. They had made it to the bedroom a short while later, and although it had been much slower the blonde had been just as relentless. They finally fell asleep wrapped up in each other several hours later, and Bea couldn't keep the smile from her face if she had tried.

Finishing off her shower she headed back into the bedroom to get dressed, dropping a kiss on her fiancé's cheek before leaving for work. She had a pile of paperwork to catch up on so decided to get an early start and grab something to eat at the station. If she was lucky she might be able to convince Franky to cook. Her friend was the best chef in the crew, and after her activities the previous evening Bea could do with a good breakfast.

She was in luck as it turned out that Franky was on cooking duty that shift. After the morning briefing Bea headed through into the mess room so she could eat with her colleagues. It was something that she would always try to do with teal watch, and wanted to continue the tradition with her new team. They put their lives in each other's hands every time they responded to a call, so it was important that they trusted one another. There had been a few issues between Franky and Kaz initially, but they had settled into some sort of understanding, both having mutual respect for the other when it came to the job. That didn't stop them locking heads sometimes though, but luckily Bea had only had to step in on a couple of occasions to ease the tension.

They had just finished breakfast when the first call came in, and she wasn't surprised when she found out that it was a fire at the prison. Despite the lack of calls over the past few weeks she wasn't naive enough to think that whoever was behind this would just give up. The problem was she didn't know if it was an arsonist making the most of any opportunity presented to them, or Harry playing games. There was no evidence suggesting this, but he was a twisted little fucker and she wouldn't put anything past him. Her main concern if he was behind it was that someone from her crew could potentially get hurt as a result of his vendetta against her.

Jumping in the SUV she hit the blue light before racing out of the station behind both trucks. The deputy governor was waiting for them when they arrived, apologising for wasting their time in what turned out to be a false alarm. They couldn't leave until they had checked it out though, and not wanting to have all of the firefighters tied up unnecessarily she sent Proctor's crew back to the station. After checking the entire prison they confirmed that it had been a false alarm, Bea staying behind to speak to the deputy governor about the effects of wasting their time.

She had only been back at the station for a couple of hours when the siren sounded again, the tannoy announcing that it was another call from the prison. Bea was getting pissed off, and as much as she wanted to just send one truck rather than waste everybody's time, it was protocol to send them both when it involved an incident at the prison. As soon as they pulled up on site Bea knew that it would be a bad one. Flames were shooting from the roof of the left hand side of the building, and after the deputy governor made her aware that three inmates were unaccounted for she set about organising her crew.

After they were kitted up in their BA gear Bea instructed Franky and Maxine to search the central blocks, while Fletch and Mel took the area to the far right. Once they were safety inside she put a call in to the control room, requesting further assistance. They fire had taken hold, and they would need help tacking it due to the size and location of it. A short while later two more fire trucks arrived from Blackmore to assist them, followed by Will Jackson and the mobile command centre. After briefing Will she called Franky and Fletch through the radio, making sure they were ok. Relaying the information back to Will, she kitted up, instructing Kaz to do the same. They had a lot of ground to cover, and now the crew from Blackmore were on the scene she could send more of her crew in. They only had a limited amount of oxygen, so would have to complete the search in relays and after making sure the rest of her crew were ready to relive the firefighters who were already in there she headed inside, Proctor a few steps in front.

The smoke was thick and they could barely see a hand in front of their face as they entered the building. They were heading towards the units at the rear of the site. Two of the missing inmates had last been seen in the communal area, but that didn't mean they were still there. It was likely that they had fled to a less smoke filled part of the prison to await rescue. Moving down the corridors they noticed that the smoke had started to lessen as they approached the first of three units. After checking the first one and finding it empty they headed for the second, Bea checking in with Franky and Fletch to see how they were getting on. She was in constant communication with Will who was out in the mobile command centre in the prison car park, and they were still two inmates short after another count. Fletch and Mel had found the third hiding in the shower block and were in the process of escorting him out.

Will was trying to obtain more information from the prison officers as to which area they were last seen in, and who they were. This was a maximum security prison after all, and he wanted Bea and her team to be aware of who they were dealing with. The crew from Blackmore were tackling the fire and trying to keep it away from the boiler room. If it spread to that part of the prison they would be in serious trouble. Will was currently assessing the situation, and was ready to put a cordon in place if required. Luckily the site was relatively isolated, and the few small buildings nearby had already been evacuated as a precaution.

As they searched through the next unit Bea checked her oxygen levels, indicating to Kaz that they would need to head back out soon. They had used over a third of their supply already, and the smoke would only get thicker the longer they were in there. They were moving on to the last unit when Will Jackson's voice came down the radio, asking Bea to switch channels. Removing one of her gloves, she fiddled with the radio, finding the requested channel before speaking to him. He wanted to talk to her first before announcing it over the main channel, but one of the missing inmates was Harry, and he was last seen heading towards the unit that her and Proctor were currently searching. The other guy had now been found, but Harry was still unaccounted for. With the other units now clear Will was sending Doyle and Conway to assist them in the search. After making sure the redhead was ok he switched back to the main channel before giving out further instructions.

As soon as he announced it over the radio Kaz turned to Bea, the colour draining from her face as she realised that they could come face to face with the man that had screwed up both of their lives. "Stay close by. Franky and Max should be here in a few minutes" the redhead said before pointing towards the final unit up ahead. Franky was talking to her, letting her know their location as they made their way down one of the long corridors. The flames were rising at the opposite end of the corridor, and Bea knew they didn't have long. If they waited much longer then the final unit would be inaccessible, and as concerned as she was, she couldn't leave without doing a thorough search.

Bea took the left hand side of the unit, leaving Kaz to search the right. The section they were in was starting to fill with smoke, and if they were in there much longer would be relying on their thermal imaging cameras. After checking the final cell on her side of the unit Bea turned around and headed over to where Proctor was searching. Visibility was a little better here, but she couldn't see the blonde anywhere. After calling her over the radio she started to panic, something was definitely wrong.

Despite their issues in the past Kaz was an excellent firefighter, and she wouldn't just drop off the grid like that. She had checked two cells when she noticed the door to the last one was closed. Approaching the door, she looked through the small window. From what she could see it appeared to be empty, but Bea knew that she needed to take a proper look. Something didn't feel right, and her stomach was churning. It didn't help that Harry still hadn't been located, and while he could just be in another part of the prison, it didn't stop her worrying.

Taking a few seconds to steady her nerves she grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. At a first glance it looked like the cell was empty, but a slight movement to the left caught her eye. Turning slightly she saw Kaz and who she assumed to be an inmate by their clothes. He had a shiv to her throat and as the redhead reached for her radio she heard the voice that had haunted her dreams for the last few years.

Stepping to the side slightly, Harry made sure to keep the shiv close to the blonde's throat as he addressed his ex-wife. "Hello Bea, took you long enough to visit. I think it's about time you and I had a little chat now you're here".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N:_ _Finally hit the big 100 mark, I really can't believe I've been writing this for so long! A big thank you to everyone that has stuck with this chapter after chapter, and for all the fantastic feedback along the way :)_


	101. Chapter 101

Bea's heart was racing and her chest was tight, although it had nothing to do with the rapidly increasing smoke levels. She knew that Harry wouldn't just sit back and take the extra sentencing, but she hadn't expected him to go to these lengths to get to her. As concerned as she was her priority right now was making sure that her crew got out unharmed, all of her crew. Removing her BA mask she set it down on the bed before locking eyes with her ex-husband. "Let her go Harry. It's me that you have the issue with, not Proctor"

"If you only knew. We've got our own history haven't we Karen" he replied, running the back of his hand over the blonde's cheek gently, before pulling his arm back and slapping her across the face. "But it looks like she's turned her back on me too" he added, turning to face Kaz. "What happened, I thought we had something good going on here?"

Kaz wanted to scream at him, tell him exactly what she thought but the cold metal of the shiv pressed against her throat stopped her. Glancing over to Bea quickly, she could see that the redhead was trying to communicate with her eyes, and she just hoped that she was reading her right. "I'm sorry, things have just been really intense at work lately. And I haven't been well. I know how hard it is for you in here, and I wanted to visit, I really did. I just didn't want you to get sick" she lied. Harry was the last person she wanted to be anywhere near, but if they had any chance of getting out of this in one piece then they had to tread carefully. And if that meant stroking his ego then so be it.

Watching her closely, Harry searched for any indication that Karen was lying to him, and finding none he turned his attention back to the redhead. "Sorry Bea, I probably should have told you, but me and Karen go way back. We were together before I made the huge mistake of fucking you. It wouldn't have been so bad if it was a good fuck, but you couldn't even give me that could you. And all those nights I said I was either working or out with the guys, I was in her bed" he said, surprised by the lack of response from his ex-wife. "I blame you anyway. If you hadn't been so shit in bed then I wouldn't have had to look for it elsewhere. Maybe I should give you another go now you've had lessons from a pro. Or would it be better to go straight to the teacher, I'm sure I could show her a thing or two. I bet she could go all night long that little slut of yours, although I've got no idea what she sees in you"

Bea didn't even bother to respond. It was nothing that she hadn't heard before, and if those were the only insults that he could come up with then she wasn't worried. What concerned her more was the look in Harry's eyes, and the way the blade kept getting closer and closer to Proctor's throat with every movement he made. She needed to act fast before the blonde got hurt, or worse. "It's me you have the issue with, and if you let Kaz go we can talk. That's what you want isn't it to talk?"

She knew that she had to get him away from Kaz, and the only way was to make him angry. When he got angry he lost focus on anything around him other than the source of his frustration. If she could wind him up then Proctor could slip out of the cell and alert their colleagues. Being alone with him was the last thing she wanted, but she wouldn't allow him to hurt anyone else because of her. "So what is it you want to talk about Harry? The first time you beat me, or the time that I ended up in hospital because I was late home from work? Or maybe you want to chat about what's been going on in my life since you've been locked up in here" she said, her gaze locked on his. "Is that it, you want to know why I give Allie what I would never give you. Do you want details, what she does to me…what I do to her?" Bea added, knowing by the look in his eyes that her words were having the desired effect.

Harry could feel the anger building. How dare she speak to him like that? This was meant to be about him, what she had done to him, what she had taken from him. She was walking a very thin line and if she continued to push him like this then he would remind her of what pain felt like, of what he could do to her. She had taken everything from him, and by the time he was finished with her even her little whore wouldn't want anything to do with her. Smiling to himself he looked away briefly, trying to get everything clear in his mind. He needed to be smart about this. Bea was no match for him physically, but she seemed mentally stronger than she had done before. Probably another thing she had learnt from her little slut.

Making the most of Harry's distraction Bea locked eyes with Kaz, shifting her gaze to the door briefly before looking at the blonde's radio. She just hoped that her colleague would understand what she was trying to say. But as Harry turned to face her again the little bit of confidence she had felt a few minutes ago disappeared. His eyes were cold, and she had seen that look many times before. He was seconds away from losing it completely, and if Kaz didn't get out in time then they could both be in serious trouble.

"You're right, I do have an issue with you. It's bad enough that I'm stuck I here for the next twenty fucking years without…" he said, his anger rising as the redhead cut him off mid-sentence.

"Twenty two years actually, assuming you don't fuck up again that is" Bea corrected him, knowing that she had struck a chord when she saw the rage in his eyes. Before she knew what was happening he had released his hold on Kaz and was racing towards her, the shiv still in his hand. Luckily Kaz had understood her silent message and ran out of the cell as soon as his back was turned. Bea had turned her radio down and switched channels while he was distracted a few minutes earlier so he wouldn't hear the blonde calling for back-up. They could still hear her though, and knowing that Will Jackson would be monitoring the situation made her feel a little better.

But when Harry grabbed her placing the cold blade against her neck it sent a shiver down her spine, and she knew that she had to tread carefully for the next few minutes. While she needed to provoke him so he would let Kaz go, she knew that if she pushed him too far he would stab her, it wouldn't be the first time after all. But he wasn't going to win, not this time. She was determined to beat him, and after this there would be no way that he would ever be set free. He deserved to be locked away for the rest of his life, and so much more. But she would settle for that, and at least that way her daughter and fiancé would always be safe. "Come on then, you've got me where you want me. What is it you want to talk about?" she asked, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"I've changed my mind, I don't want to talk after all" hey replied, grabbing at her clothing with his free hand. He had always seen the fear I her eyes when he lashed out at her, but what really scared her was when he fucked her. He loved the sense of power it gave him, and he had missed that. If everything went to plan this wold be his last chance to experience that, and he wasn't about to pass up on the opportunity. It was only a small fire, and they were far enough away to not be in any danger, although there was a lot more smoke than he had expected.

"So what is it that you want Harry? Whatever it is you need to make it quick, the building's on fire. But you knew that anyway didn't you" Bea threw back, her voice remaining calm despite the worry. She knew what he wanted now, and while she would take a kick, a punch, there was no way that she would let anyone but Allie touch her. Allie was loving, gentle and patient with her, but Harry had always been the opposite. She was starting to get more adventurous with the blonde, putting her past experiences behind her, and there was no way she would allow anything to happen that would send her back there again.

"Had to do something to get you here didn't I. And what I want is to be out of here. After I'm finished with you we're going to take a little walk straight out of here. And if we make it beyond the gates then I might let you live. But first I want to see what she taught you" he said, reaching out and pulling at her jacket to try and get it undone.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to help you escape?" Bea replied as she pushed him away, his fist making contact with her jaw a split second later. A slight movement to the right caught her eye and knowing that it must be Kaz, Bea used every bit of strength she could muster to push him back again, the blonde sticking her leg out to trip him as he stumbled. Moving quickly Bea kicked his left arm, causing the shiv to fly across the room.

"Fucking bitch" Harry yelled as he tried to get up, Bea's fist connecting with his face stopping him. She knew that she shouldn't be thinking like that, but it felt so good to be the one inflicting the pain for a change. And after everything he had put her through over the years it was nothing that he didn't deserve.

"It's over Harry, all your threats and intimidation have come to nothing. You lost, and you will continue to lose. There's nothing you can do to hurt me anymore. I have the perfect family waiting for me at home, and you have nothing. You're a pathetic excuse of a human being, and the only positive thing to come of our relationship was Debbie. I'm just glad that she's nothing like you" Bea said, her voice firm and controlled, the frightened timid woman he was used to was nowhere in sight. It helped that Kaz now had her foot pressed hard into his groin, so he was making no attempt to move. She just wished that the blonde was wearing heels.

"She's still my daughter and I have a right to see her. She has two parents not one, and you can't keep her away from me you fucking slut" he threw back, wincing when Kaz's foot pressed down a little harder.

"She wants nothing to do with you Harry, and she has two parents. She has me and Allie"

"I don't want that junkie street whore anywhere near my kid" He spat back, crying out when the redhead punched him again. Turning his attention to the blonde standing over him, he was surprised to see the same hatred in her eyes as he had done in Bea's. "What the fuck Karen, I thought we had something good here"

"Good? You used me and I was stupid enough to fall for it. You're scum Harry, I know all about what you did, and your little games. I just wish that I had realised sooner how pathetic you really are"

"Yeah well I never wanted you anyway, you were a good fuck but that's about it" he spat back, clearly rattled when she did nothing but laugh at him. This really wasn't how he had seen things playing out, but it wasn't over yet, he could still turn this around.

"It's a pity I can't say the same about you, you piece of shit" Proctor threw back, stamping down hard on the area she was sure he kept his brains, assuming he had any. She couldn't help but smile when he cried out in pain, and if the building hadn't been on fire she would have taken great pleasure in torturing him a little more. But they needed to get out of here before the flames got any worse. Will had told her to hurry up, and that Doyle and Conway were on their way, but part of the building had collapsed so it was proving a little difficult. "We need to go boss, we don't have much time" she said, grabbing the redhead's arm gently to get her attention.

Leaning forward, Bea grabbed Harry's face, her eyes locked with his as she spoke. "As much as I want to leave you behind that's not the kind of person I am. And I want you to serve your time. But if you so much as step out of line then I'll leave your sorry arse here to burn".

Making sure Kaz still had her foot in place, Bea picked her BA mask back up, putting it on before grabbing a shirt from one of the shelves in the cell. Indicating for the blonde to release the pressure on Harry she pulled him to his feet before moving his arms around his back. Wrapping the shirt around his wrists Bea made sure he was properly restrained before they dragged him out of the cell. The smoke was thick, and they couldn't see a thing. Turning her radio up she let her crew know where they were as they made their way down the corridor, relying on their thermal imaging camera's to lead them to safety. They were running out of time, and having Harry there was slowing them down. But despite what he had done, she couldn't just leave him there to die. She had become a firefighter to save people, not let them burn. Even if he did deserve it.

They were half way down the corridor when he slammed his body against Bea's, pushing her hard into the wall and causing her to stumble. Making the most of her distraction he kicked Karen out of the way before running back towards the unit they had just come from. His hands being tied behind his back were making it a little difficult, but if he could get back to his cell he could use the shiv to free himself. He could hardly see, and his chest hurt but if he stayed with them then he would never be free. His only hope was to try and escape and make a run for it. If not he knew that he would be spending the rest of his life behind bars.

It took Bea a few seconds to realise what had happened, and as she turned to run after him she heard a loud crack, the ceiling above her collapsing and putting a barrier between her and Kaz. "Go, get out of here. You're oxygen levels will be low" she called out to the blonde through the small gap in the rubble.

"I'm not leaving you Smith"

"Just go. Let them know where I am, I'll be fine here for a few minutes" Bea replied. She wouldn't allow anyone else to get hurt because of her.

Moving some of the rubble out of the way, Kaz made the hole a little bigger before removing her oxygen tank and slipping it through the gap to the redhead. It was risky, but there was an emergency exit up ahead and she was pretty sure she could make it. Moving as quickly as possible, she stayed close to the corridor wall. Getting lost would not be a good thing right now. After what felt like a lifetime but couldn't have been more than a few minutes she finally made it to the door. Throwing her shoulder against it, it flew open and she crashed to the ground gasping for breath. After getting her breathing under control she grabbed her radio, letting Jackson know Bea's location, and that she was trapped behind a wall of rubble with Harry on the loose.

Will was worried. Bea was trapped in a burning building with her psycho ex-husband, and the flames were getting worse. After checking in with Doyle and Conway he told Kaz to make her way back to the fire truck. They needed to get back in there and find her, but they were running out of time. Could he really risk an entire crew for one member? It was a decision he knew that he may well have to make, but he wasn't sure that he could bring himself to give up on Bea either. She was like a sister to him, and had been through so much over the years. What made it worse was that she was finally happy, and had found some that worshiped the ground she walked on. And then there was Allie and young Debbie to think of. It would destroy both of them if she didn't make it out. But he couldn't think like that, he had to stay positive. Bea was a fighter, and he knew exactly what to do to keep her spirits up. Grabbing his phone, he checked the redhead's emergency contact list before calling Allie's number. It wasn't the usual protocol, but it was Bea, she was family. And if he had been in her shoes he knew that he would want Rose there.

Allie had been at the studio since nine, and was making excellent progress with the album. She was planning on putting extra hours in all week so she could take a couple of days off with her fiancé. This was part of the reason she had been so reluctant to sign the record deal in the first place, and sensing her frustrations Isla had taken her to one side, told her that this was the worst part and things would start to calm down soon. While that was good to know it didn't help her right now. She missed Bea terribly and just wanted to spend more time with her.

She had the main vocals laid down for five songs, another complete, and she was finishing off one of the tracks that she wrote for the redhead. She has spoken to Isla about doing something a little different with this one, but her colleague had been a little reluctant at first. It was important to her so she had pushed for it, asking the other woman to at least listen to what she was proposing. Allie wanted to strip it right down so it was just her, the guitar and loop pedal. It was something that she loved to play around with in her studio space at home, but had never worked with it for the record label. It took a bit of convincing, but as soon as Isla heard it she changed her mind, suggesting that the blonde use the same technique on another track or two as well.

That was a few days ago, and she had spent the best part of the day so far perfecting the track. It was late afternoon by the time she was happy with it, and was planning on making a start on another song after grabbing a bite to eat. Isla had been out earlier and brought her a sandwich back from the deli across the road, but she was in the middle of something and wanted to get it finished. Heading through into the mess room, she grabbed the bag of food before dropping down on one of the sofas. The TV was playing quietly in the background but she wasn't taking much notice of it, her thoughts drifting to red curls and deep brown eyes. They still had a lot to organise, but now they had set a date for the wedding she wanted the next six months to hurry up.

When she had been living on the streets she never thought that she would ever find anybody that would even see her as a person, never mind love her. A relationship seemed completely out of reach back then, so marriage had always been nothing more than a pipe dream to Allie. But here she was six months away from being a married woman, and she couldn't be happier. If someone had told her back then that she would have a daughter and be getting married she would have thought they were taking the same drugs as she was. Bea had come in to her life completely out of the blue, and she was so thankful that the redhead had not only seen her as a person, but had allowed Allie to love her, and had loved her back in return. She knew how lucky she was and often felt like she was living her very own fairy tale, but it was very much real, and she had no intention of letting it go, ever.

She had just finished her sandwich when something on the TV caught her eye. It was a news feed from Walford prison, and it looked like there had been a fire. Grabbing the remote she turned the sound up, her heart sinking when she saw a couple of Bea's crew in the background. As the camera panned across the site she could see large flames and black smoke coming from one side of the building. Allie was so engrossed in the screen in front of her that she almost missed her phone ringing in her pocket. She was a little reluctant to answer after seeing that it was a number she didn't recognise, but something told her that she should take the call.

Of all the people she thought it could be, Will Jackson was the last person she expected to call, especially given what she had just watched on TV. She could feel the dread setting in as soon as he spoke. Something must have happened to Bea, why else would he call her in the middle of a shout. Allie hadn't even realised she had drifted off until she heard him calling her name, a little louder this time. After letting him know that she was still there she held her breath, waiting for him to pull the rug from under her.

She couldn't remember any of the journey across town, although it had felt like she had been driving forever. Will hadn't said much, other than there had been an incident and Bea was involved. He didn't want to go into details over the phone, but suggested that she may want to go over to the prison. Several different scenarios ran through her head as she drove, and none of them were good. She couldn't lose her, that wasn't an option. Bea was her whole world, and without her nothing mattered any more. She tried to push the negative thoughts to the back of her mind, knowing that it wouldn't help her to get there any quicker. But the niggling feeling that something was seriously wrong, and that Harry was behind it just wouldn't leave her.

Bea knew that she was in trouble. She had tried to clear some of the rubble, but was quickly running out of oxygen in her tank. She still had the one Kaz had given her, but wasn't sure how long she would be stuck so need to preserve her supplies for as long as possible. A loud bang coming from the other end of the corridor startled her. Grabbing her thermal imaging camera she stood up before turning around. Scanning the area she could see a heat source in the distance, and from the size of it knew that it was a person. She hoped that it would be one of her crew, but after Will confirmed that they were still trying to locate her, she knew that it was Harry. He was like a cockroach, nothing could stop him and Bea feared that this could be the end. She had to stay strong for Debbie, for Allie. She had a good life now, a loving family and the most perfect girl in the world. And she had no intention of going down without a fight.

As he approached her there was a small explosion, shaking the walls and causing another section of the corridor to collapse. Bea could hear Harry crying out, screaming in pain as he begged her to help him. The irony in all this wasn't lost on her, and despite the somewhat dire situation she found herself in, couldn't help but smile.

"Help me, somebody help me" she heard Harry call out as another slightly larger explosion shook the building. A piercing scream came from the other side of the fresh pile of rubble a split second later, then everything went quiet.

Grabbing her radio she called out to Will, letting him know that she was completely cut off now. Bea knew the chances of her making it out of there alive were slim, but she needed to keep fighting, keep trying to dig herself out. Her thoughts drifted to Allie again, and she felt her heart beat that little bit faster. She loved her so much, more than she ever thought possible, and the thought of never seeing her again broke her heart. If this was it, if it was the end then she need her to know how special she was to Bea. And how loved she really was. If she had known that their time together would be limited she wouldn't have wasted those first few months being afraid. She would have clung on to her, and never let go.

A loud crack pulled her from her thoughts of blonde hair and blue eyes, and she just managed to cover her head before more debris started to fall. She wasn't sure which was worse, being crushed to death or burning. The only consolation was that Harry had gone quiet. The last thing she needed was his voice goading her. Waiting until everything had stilled again she pushed the large piece of wood off of her chest, wincing as a sharp pain shot through her side. Her head was pounding and she was starting to feel a little dizzy, but at least the smoke wasn't as bad now. Hopefully that meant they had gotten the fire under control, not that it would help her any more. Switching channels on the radio, she called Wills name, hoping that he would still be there. The radio crackled then came to life, her boss's voice filling what was left of the room she was in. "Hang in there Smith, we'll get you out of there soon. I promise"

"Did Proctor make it out…and Franky and Max? Are they ok?" she asked, the concern for her colleagues and friends still present despite her current situation.

"They're fine, Mel and Fletch are trying to clear a path so we can get to you but most of the back of the prison has collapsed. We'll have you out of there in no time, just hang in there ok" Will said, the tone of his voice letting Bea know that even he wasn't convinced they would find her in time.

"I need you to do something for me. Tell Allie I'm sorry, and I love her. Debbie too" Bea said, knowing that she was rapidly running out of time. Her oxygen tank had almost run out, and she was frantically trying to reach the one Kaz had given her.

Will was just about to reply when he heard the screeching of tyres and a car door slam shut. Turning around he saw Allie racing towards him, tears streaming down her face as she took in the state of the building.

"Will, can you hear me. I need you to tell her I'm sorry…please" the redhead said, hoping that her radio was still working.

"She's here, you can tell her yourself. Mel and Fletch are almost there. Hang in there Bea, please" he replied before handing his radio over to the blonde.

Allie was there. She couldn't believe that she had come all the way over here, and knew that Will must have contacted her. Taking a deep breath she fought back the tears as her fiancé's voice came over the radio.

"Bea…Bea, talk to me. Are you ok, are you hurt" Allie asked, the panic evident in her voice.

"I'm here Alliecat, and I'm ok. Just a few scratches, bumps and bruises" the redhead lied, not wanting her fiancé to worry.

"Can you get out?"

"Not right now, I'm trapped. There was an explosion and I'm stuck, but it's so good to hear your voice. I love you beautiful girl, and I'm sorry"

"I love you too baby, and you have nothing to be sorry for. They'll get you out ok, don't worry. And when they do I'm going to give you the biggest hug…ever"

"Just a hug?" the older woman asked, trying to keep the conversation as light as possible. She had managed to connect the spare oxygen tank, but there wasn't much left and she knew that she was rapidly running out of time. Hearing the blonde laugh over the radio was the sweetest sound she had ever heard. Allie was her lifeline, and she would give anything to be able to hold her in her arms, see her smile.

"We both know the answer to that question babe, but if you're still unsure I'll make sure to show you when you get out of there"

"I don't think I'm going to get out Allie, half of the building has collapsed and my oxygen levels are running low" Bea replied. The pain in her side was getting worse, and she could tell by the way her shirt was sticking to her that she was bleeding. Her chest hurt, and she knew that they wouldn't get to her in time.

"You need to stay positive ok, I'll be right here waiting for you. Franky's on her way, she's coming to get you. Just hold on, please baby. You're the strongest person I know, and I know you can do it. We've got a wedding to plan, and I can't wait to call you my wife"

"I'm trapped under a pile of rubble Alliecat, and even if I could dig myself out the roof has caved in. There's no way out. I'm just glad that I got to hear your voice one last time before…" Bea said, trying unsuccessfully to choke back the sobs. "You showed me what real love is, taught me how to live again, and I love you so, so much. You're an incredible woman Allie Novak, and I'm so glad that I got to call you mine. I want you to live your life to the fullest, don't give up because of me. You make the world a brighter place and I don't want to see that light going out, ever. I need you to do something for me Allie…I need you to look after Debbie. You're all she's got now, and she's going to need you more than ever. Can you do that for me?" Bea asked, tears streaming down her face as she worked herself up to saying goodbye to the only person she had ever loved in that way.

"I'd do anything for you Bea, anything. But don't you dare give up on me. I need you…Debbie needs you. You've got to keep fighting baby, please, just hold on a little bit longer. I can't lose you Bea, I just can't. You're the love of my life, my best friend and I don't want to live in a world without you in it" Allie replied, her vision blurred from the tears that were falling freely. She needed Bea like she needed air, and couldn't bear the thought of life without her.

Before Bea had a chance to reply a massive explosion shook the site. They could feel it out in the car park and Will knew that the fire must have spread to the boiler room. Another three crews from nearby stations had arrived and were helping the guys from Blackmore get the flames under control, but as windows smashed and flames shot from the building he was beginning to wonder if they would manage to save any of it. Not that it was important when he still had a crew in there. Doyle and Conway had replaced their oxygen tanks and headed straight back in, closely followed by Proctor. The three of them completely ignoring protocol, not that he expected anything less. Smith was an exceptionally good firefighter, and he knew how loved and respected she was amongst her crew.

"Bea…Bea…answer me please…BEA" Allie screamed down the radio as the explosion shook the building. "Bea…please…answer me. BEA" she yelled again before dropping the radio on the ground and running towards the burning building. She could hear someone shouting her name but she was determined not to stop. Her whole world was in there, and she wasn't giving up on her, she would never give up on her. One minute she was running towards the door and the next she was facing the sky, a firm body beneath her and strong arms securely wrapped around her waist.

"We'll get to her Allie, I promise you. But you need to stay calm and let us do our job ok" Will said as he loosened his grip on the blonde slightly. "If I let you go you need to promise me that you won't do anything stupid like running into a burning building"

"I can't just leave her, I…"

"Proctor, Doyle and Conway are in there searching for her, and the rest of teal watch have just broken protocol and run back in as well. I'm going to let you go then kit up myself. We'll find her, you have my word. But you need to stay here. Can you promise me that Allie?" Will asked, as he released his hold on the distraught woman in his arms. Standing up, he pulled her to her feet before turning the radio over to the main station and handing it back to Allie so she knew what was happening.

"Please just find her. I can't lose her, I…" the blonde replied, unable to hold back the tears as she watched him run over to one of the SUV's and kit up.

Allie had been pacing up and down the car park for what felt like an eternity as she listened to Bea's crew frantically searching for her. She knew that with every minute that passed the chances of them finding her alive were reducing. But she had to stay positive, for her fiancé if not for herself. She had meant it when she said that she wasn't giving up on her, she never would. And the thought of life without Bea was just too unbearable, she wouldn't allow herself to go there.

She needed to contact Debbie, the young brunette would want to know what was happening but she didn't want her driving while she was upset. If anything happened to her she would never forgive herself. Grabbing her phone from her pocket she called Shayne, hoping he would pick up. The phone rang and rang, and just as she was about to hang up he answered. He had barely gotten two words out when she burst into tears, sobbing down the phone. She could hear Shayne asking her what was wrong but she couldn't breathe. After taking a few minutes to calm herself down she told him that Bea had been in an accident. "Can you go and pick Deb up for me, I haven't told her yet but I don't want her driving when she's upset" she asked

"I'm on my way, don't worry. How bad is it?" he asked, knowing from the state the blonde was in that it must be serious.

"It's bad. She's trapped, but they are trying to get her out. I was talking to her but there was an explosion and…and…" Allie replied, the tears falling again as she thought about Bea trapped inside, all alone.

"She's strong Allie, and she won't give up. Just hang in there, stay positive, and don't worry about Deb. Call me if you hear anything else ok, I'm leaving now"

"Thank you" Allie replied before the line went dead. He was right, she had to stay positive, for Bea and for Debbie. If anything happened to the redhead it would destroy Deb. She was so young, and she'd been through so much already. The young brunette was tough, but this was enough to push even the strongest of people over the edge.

Allie couldn't help but feel like it should be her in there and not her fiancé. Bea was such a special person, and she had so much to give, so much to live for. Debbie needed her, need her mum and if there was any way that she could trade places with the redhead she would, in a heartbeat. Running her fingers through her hair, she took a deep breath in a bid to stop herself from throwing up. As she looked towards the building the radio crackled and she heard Franky's voice deliver the best news ever, shortly followed by the worst.

"We've found her" Franky called out, letting the rest of the crew know their exact location. "Fuck…she's not breathing" Allie heard her say a few seconds later. Clutching the radio to her chest, she let out a loud cry as she fell to the floor, her entire world crashing down around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N:_ _Sorry…and if it's any consolation it was as hard to write as it probably is to read. Please don't hate me too much… :(_


	102. Chapter 102

Franky was practically throwing the rubble out of the way in order to free the redhead. Luckily it had brought part of the external wall down with it, making it easier for them to maneuverer. The metal rod that had punctured Bea's side wasn't helping though, and after sending Maxine back to grab the sawzall she set about clearing a path so they could extract her once she was free of the debris. Kaz had brought a backboard with her, and setting it down to one side she helped Doyle move the rubble from around Smith. They had almost cleared the area when another explosion shook the building, causing more rubble to fall. On instinct she had covered Bea, making sure she didn't get injured further, and as a large section of the wall collapsed she heard Doyle cry out.

"Fuck" Franky yelled as a pain shot through her left arm. Pushing the concrete blocks off with her other hand she flexed her arm, regretting it instantly. She knew from the pain that it was more than just a knock, but they had to be quick, and she didn't have time to worry about that right now. Doing her best to ignore the pain, she continued to clear the area while they waited for Maxi to come back.

As soon as Maxine returned with the saw Franky covered Bea with her jacket, waiting for Proctor to stabilise her before instructing Conway to start cutting through the metal rod carefully. Once she was free Kaz grabbed the backboard, placing it behind the redhead so Doyle and Maxine could move her. Turning their boss over, they slid her onto it gently, Franky wincing when she caught her arm on a pile of rubble nearby. By the amount of pain she was in she suspected that she had probably broken it, but this was Bea, her best friend, and there was no way that she would let a little bit of discomfort stop her from helping.

Hopefully the paramedics would be waiting for them when they eventually got out of here, but she wasn't sure how long the redhead had been without oxygen, and they still had to get her to the front of the building. Once they were clear of the rubble Franky instructed them to place the backboard down so she could tend to her friend. Ignoring the protests she started compressions, the pain in her arm worsening every time she pushed down on the redhead's chest. She knew that the adrenalin was getting her through, but in spite of that she had no intention of giving up.

She teased Bea more than she probably should, but she was like a sister to her. And despite never really telling her, she loved her so much. It was nothing personal, it just wasn't something that Franky said very often, if ever. The only person she had said those three words to was Bridget, and while her relationship with Bea as purely platonic and it was in a completely different way, she did love her. And if they both made it out of here she would make sure that she told her that.

"Come on Red, don't give up on me now. Novak needs you, Debbie needs you…I need you" Franky said as she continued the compressions. The pain in her arm was getting worse, but Bea needed her, and she had no intention of stopping. Leaning forward she sealed her lips around her friend's and tried to fill her lungs with air.

Continuing to push down on her chest she ignored the tears that were mixing with the soot and stinging her eyes. "Come on Bea, please don't make me beg. I'll do it, I don't give a fuck. I need you, I need my best friend. Who else is going to keep my arse in line?"

"We need to move her Doyle" Kaz said, as Conway cleared the last of the rubble, creating an opening big enough to carry Bea through.

"Just let me try one more time then we'll get her out of here" Franky replied as she continued with the task at hand. "For fuck sake Red, quit pissing me about. Is it really going to take me hitting on your girl for you to wake up, because you know I'll do it" she added. They were running out of time, and she could feel her slipping away.

After what felt like a lifetime she saw a slight movement from the redhead's chest. Placing her fingers against Bea's neck she started to cry as she felt a pulse. It was weak, but it was there. "She's got a pulse, let's get her out of here" she shouted to the rest of the crew, as she stood up and grabbed her radio, updating Will Jackson as Proctor and Conway lifted Bea up on the backboard. "I've got a pulse boss, it's weak but were bringing her out now. We're going to need the paramedics to be ready"

"They're here, I'll let them know" Will replied, breathing a sigh of relief as he ran out of the building and over to the nearest ambulance, surprised to see a sobbing Allie sitting on the back of it, holding the radio close to her chest.

After letting Will know the situation Franky grabbed the edge of the backboard and helped her colleagues guide it through the hole in the external wall, ignoring the pain in her arm for what felt like the millionth time in the last five minutes. She knew that she would need to get it looked at, but Bea was her priority right now, and as soon as she was on her way to hospital she would worry about herself.

Bea could see Allie in the distance. She was sitting on the sand, the sun shining down on her as she watched the waves. Debbie was with the blonde and they were waving her over. She tried to run to them but something was holding her back. Her chest felt tight, she was struggling to breathe and it felt like someone had stuck a knife in her side. The pain was getting worse, and she could feel herself starting to drift off. There was a darkness surrounding her, and the more she fought against it, the closer it got until she could only just see her fiancé and daughter in the distance. She could feel it starting to pull her in. And it took her a while to figure it out, longer than it should have really, but given her current situation that was probably understandable. Harry was the darkness, he was everything bad in her life, a constant weight trying to pull her under, drag her down. Starting to panic she tried desperately to escape it, and just as it was about to swallow her up she heard Franky's voice. It was loud, so she must be close by, but she still couldn't make out what was being said. She felt like she was sinking in quicksand, and everyone she loved was just out of reach.

She felt a weight on her chest and her lungs were burning. This wasn't the way that it was supposed to end, and she hated that Harry had won yet again. She could hear him taunting her, telling her that she would never be free of him, that he would always control her. Allie's voice was so faint that she could barely hear her now, and despite the constant mutterings of her ex-husband she was determined to focus on that. It didn't matter how hard she tried she just couldn't block him out. He was goading her as usual, making derogatory comments about her fiancé just to piss her off. But she was determined to fight him off once and for all. This would be the last time she would allow him to hurt her, and whatever happened he couldn't take away what she had with Allie. There was still a slither of light up ahead, and she knew she had to focus on that. Fuck the darkness, she had been suffocated by it for far too long. She needed the light to prosper, to grow. Allie was her light, in what had been an otherwise dull world. She filled it full of brightness, of colour and allowed her to flourish, to live.

Bea watched on as Allie stood up and turned to face her, their daughter mirroring her actions a few seconds later. She could see the pain and fear in her fiancé's eyes, and she wanted nothing more than to run to her, hold her tight and tell her she loved her. But she still couldn't move, no matter how hard she tried she was glued to the spot. Franky's voice loud in her ear dragged her attention away from the blonde briefly, and she felt the pressure on her chest again. Her throat felt like it was closing over and she felt like she was losing her battle. But what had been mumbled words suddenly became crystal clear, and when she heard what her friend was saying to her, she felt a fresh wave of determination rush through her.

"…for fuck sake Red, quit pissing me about. Is it really going to take me hitting on your girl for you to wake up, because you know I'll do it…" she heard the tattooed brunette say form somewhere nearby. She knew that Franky was only joking, but just thinking about Allie with anyone else ripped her heart out. She had to fight this, had to get back to her beautiful girl. So when she felt the pressure on her chest for the third time she focused on the rhythm, the tightness in her lungs easing gradually as she felt them starting to expand and contract of their own accord.

"She's not breathing". The words were going round and round in Allie's head, making her dizzy. She couldn't lose her, Bea was her whole world, and without her she didn't want to live. And how was she going to tell Debbie, it would destroy her. They were so close, and had been through so much together that Allie was worried that she would go off the rails. Not that she could blame her. But she couldn't think like that, she had to stay positive. They had found her, and pretty soon she would be on her way to hospital.

A hand on her shoulder dragged her from her thoughts, and lifting her head she was surprised to see one of the paramedics standing over her. Allie hadn't even realised that she was cold until she felt the warmth of a blanket being wrapped around her. It was a relatively warm day, so it must be the shock of everything.

"Come on, let's get you up" the paramedic said, holding her hand out to the blonde and helping her to her feet.

"Th…thank you" Allie replied, feeling an arm slip around her waist to steady her as she was led over to the waiting ambulance.

Sitting down on the back of the ambulance she accepted the bottle of water that was being handed to her, taking a quick drink before turning her attention back to the radio. She could here low chatter, and what she assumed was the sound of them clearing the rubble. And she just hoped that they would be bringing Bea out soon. She needed to see her, hold her hand and tell her that everything was going to be ok, even if she wasn't sure that it would be.

"Do you have family in there?" the paramedic asked, taking a seat beside the trembling blonde. She was clearly in shock, and she wanted to try and keep her as alert as possible.

"My fiancé. She...she's trapped. He crew are with her but she's not breathing"

"They'll get her out, and when they do I promise that we will do everything we can to make sure that she's ok. What's her name? I'm Jordan by the way"

"It's Bea, and I'm Allie"

"I'm guessing Bea's a firefighter, and from what I've seen they're made of tough stuff. Tell me something about her" the paramedic said, trying to keep her occupied while they waited on some news.

"She's the kindest, most loving person I've ever met. And she makes me feel so safe" the blonde said, allowing her mind to drift to happier times with her fiancé.

"How long have you been together?"

"Almost two years, we're getting married in six months" Allie said, smiling briefly before she remembered their current situation. Wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt she turned to face the other woman. "Thank you, and I'm sorry I'm such a mess. I…" she added before bursting into tears again, the crackling of the radio getting her attention as Franky's voice came down the line.

"…I've got a pulse boss, it's weak but were bringing her out now. We're going to need the paramedics to be ready…" she heard their friend say, and Allie let out the breath she hadn't realised that she was holding. Standing up, she watched on as both paramedics grabbed the gurney, Will appearing in front of them a few seconds later.

"Just stay there ok, we'll be right back with Bea" Jordan said as she followed Will and her colleague towards the right hand side of the building where they would be bringing the firefighter out.

Allie wanted to run after them, but her legs were shaking, and she didn't want to get in the way of them treating her fiancé. Although it took every bit of self-control not to race over there the second she saw a flash of red hair though.

It felt like an eternity, but it couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes before they were loading Bea into the back of the ambulance, the male paramedic heading towards the front of the vehicle while Jordan stayed with the redhead. "Jump in, you can travel with us" she said, holding her hand out to Allie.

Sitting down the blonde reached out, taking Bea's hand in hers as her eyes roamed over her fiancé's battered and broken body. She looked so small lying there, and Allie was terrified that she was going to lose her. There was a bandage of some sort holding what looked like a metal rod in place. The redhead must have been impaled on it when the ceiling came down. Reaching out she brushed her fingers over Bea's cheek gently, wishing more than anything that they could go back to that morning. If Allie had known that this would happen she would have held her tight and refused to let go. She was so pale, despite the dirt and dust from the fire, and she just wanted to hold the older woman in her arms. "Sorry, I'm in your way aren't I" she said, pulling back so the paramedic could continue to tend to Bea.

"No, you're fine. Come and sit up here, I've got a really important job for you. I need you to talk to her"

"Can she hear me?"

"Yeah, she can. It will help to keep her calm, can you do that for me Allie?" Jordan asked, trying to find some way to distract the blonde. She could tell that she was trying so hard to hold it together, but it was clear that Allie was struggling. Although under the circumstances it was understandable. This was one of the hardest parts of the job, and as rewarding as it could often be, seeing the patient's family in such distress was heart breaking.

Several minutes had passed, although to Allie it felt like time was standing still as she chatted away to her fiancé. She was trying to stay calm for Bea's sake, and she just hoped that she could hear her. Jordan had placed a mask over Bea's face once they got in the ambulance, and was currently administering some sort of drug. Allie wasn't sure what it was, but it had the required effect as a few seconds later the redhead's eyes slowly opened, Bea letting out a loud cry as she tried to move.

"Bea, you've been in an accident and you're in the ambulance. We're on our way to the hospital to get you checked out so I need you to stay as still as possible for me ok. We're almost there, a few more minutes and then they'll get you fixed up"

"Al…Allie. I n…need A…Allie" Bea choked out, the tightness in her throat making it difficult for her to speak.

"I'm here baby, its ok, you just relax. I've got you, and I'm not going anywhere. I promise" the blonde replied, her heart rate increasing as she looked into those beautiful brown eyes for the first time in what felt a lifetime.

"I…love…you" the redhead said as a fresh wave of pain shot through her body. Her head was pounding and she felt like her lungs were closing over again, but Allie was there. Her light in the dark, her reason to fight.

"I love you too beautiful. Don't try and talk ok, just rest. I'm right here and I always will be" Allie said, lifting the older woman's hand and placing a light kiss on her knuckles.

She could see the pain in her fiancé's eyes, and knew that she was trying to put on a brave face. It was heart-breaking to see, but at least she was awake now. When she heard Franky say that Bea wasn't breathing she wondered if she would ever get to look into those deep brown eyes again, or hear that husky voice that she loved so much.

"De…Debbie" the redhead said between coughs.

"I called Shayne, he's going to pick her up and bring her straight over to the hospital. I didn't want her driving alone"

"Th…thank y…" Bea replied, a sharp pain in her chest cutting her off mid-sentence. Allie was starting to fade, and the darkness was creeping in again. She could hear Harry's voice, it was getting louder and louder. He was spewing his usual shit, telling her how ugly she was and that no one would ever love her. What a shit wife and mother she was, and how it would be better for everyone if she just killed herself. When he had said things like this to her in the past she had believed him, but not anymore. Things had changed, she had changed, and she was so much stronger than she had been back then. But the pain was getting worse, and as hard as she tried, she couldn't fight it.

Allie saw the fear flash through her fiancé's eyes before they rolled back slightly. The rhythm of the machine Bea was connected up to changed suddenly, and she knew that something bad had happened. Glancing over at the machine she saw that the line monitoring the redhead's heartbeat was now flat.

"I've got a pneumothorax, what's our ETA?" she head Jordon as the driver of the ambulance as she moved quickly around the cab, tending to Bea.

"What's happening, is she ok?"

"I need you to stay calm Allie. I know it's hard but try not to worry. We'll be at the hospital in no time" Jordan replied as she got the needle ready. Cutting the redhead's shirt open she placed her hand on her chest, tapping it until she found what she was looking for. Sticking the needle in her chest, she pulled the syringe up, releasing the air that was trapped. As the redhead's heart started to beat again she let out a sigh of relief. The pressure to get this right was always there, but having the patient's fiancé beside he made it twice as intense.

Debbie was surprised when she came out of her lecture and found Shayne waiting for her. She knew by the look on his face that something was wrong, and her first thought was that he had come to break up with her. She hadn't managed to get home as often as she had wanted in the first few weeks of being back at university, but made sure she either skyped or spoke to him daily and thought that they were good. Walking over to his car she prepared herself for what she was sure to come, but when he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight she knew that it was something much worse.

Her thoughts went to her gran then. She had noticed the change in her when they had gone over to New Zealand last, and hoped that whatever it was it wouldn't be too serious. "Is it gam gam, did something happen to her?" she asked, the sadness in Shayne's eyes was starting to scare her, and she just wished that he would get it over with and tell her.

"No, Edith's fine. Why don't we head back to the house and we can talk there"

"Please just tell me"

"I really think it would be better if we went somewhere more private. The second we get there I'll tell you everything, I promise" Shayne replied, giving her hand a quick squeeze before jumping back into the car and starting the engine. They would need to grab a few of Debbie's things as well, in case she needed to stay home for a while. He hadn't heard anymore from Allie, and wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, but only time would tell.

The drive back to her student house was tense, and despite trying to get Shayne to tell her what the problem was, he remained quiet. His phone had rung twice, and the tension in his jaw increased every time it rang. After what felt like a lifetime they pulled up outside, and Debbie was frustrated when he got out of the car and walked away from her slightly, his phone glued to his ear.

Jumping out of the car he checked his phone, finding a message from Allie letting him know that they had got Bea out of the building and she was on her way to the hospital. She asked if they could meet her there. He was relieved that they had managed to free her, but the blonde sounded distraught, so she must be seriously injured. He just hoped that she would make it. While he couldn't care less about his parents, he knew how hard it would be for Deb if anything happened to her mum. Especially after everything they had been through together.

Debbie turned to face him the second they got through the door of the house, demanding to know what the hell was going on. "Come and sit down for a minute" he said, patting the space on the sofa beside him. Once Deb was sat down he took her hand in his, running his thumb over her knuckles gently. "I got a call from Allie about an hour ago. There was a fire at Walford prison and your mum's crew attended. I'm not sure exactly what happened, but there was some kind of explosion, and she was injured. They managed to get her out, and they were on their way to the hospital. Allie asked me to come and pick you up, she didn't want you driving alone"

"What? Is sh…is she ok, how badly hurt is she?" Debbie asked, her brain frantically trying to process what she had just heard.

"I don't know, I tried to call Allie back but her phone's gone straight to voicemail so she must be at the hospital now" he replied, brushing the tears from her face. "Come on, let's throw some clothes into your bag and we can get going. I'll take you straight to the hospital and we can try Allie again on the way" he replied, pulling a sobbing Debbie into his arms.

Debbie felt like she was about to throw up. She was trying to process what she had been told, but if Allie had asked Shayne to come and pick her up then she knew that it must be serious. Her mum was always getting into situations that resulted in a little bump, or scrape. But for her mama to be calling then it must be really bad. She was worried that she wouldn't make it in time, and after throwing a few things into her bag she ran to the car. Her mind was racing, thinking about every possible outcome, but she couldn't help but focus on the worst case.

She was quiet on the way to the hospital. The traffic was bad as well which wasn't helping, but after about an hour they finally arrived, Shayne dropping her off at the door then heading for the car park. Racing through the main entrance, she ran straight over to the reception desk to find out where they had taken her mum. She was trying not to think about how bad it was. The redhead was her best friend as well as her mum, and she couldn't lose her, she just couldn't. And even without knowing what had happened at the prison she knew that Harry would have been behind it somehow. After finding out where they had taken Bea she took off down the corridor, dodging people as she raced towards her mum, hoping that she would be ok.

Crashing through the door to the waiting room, Debbie ran over to Allie, throwing her arms around the sobbing blonde. "What happened? Is she ok?"

"They attended a fire at the prison. I'm not sure what happened but there was an explosion and your mum got caught up in it. Will called me and I went over there. I managed to speak to her, but then the ceiling collapsed and she wasn't answering me. Her crew ran back in and when they found her she wasn't breathing. They got her heart beating again, but she crashed again in the ambulance. They rushed her straight into surgery when we got here and I'm still waiting for a doctor to tell me what the fuck is going on" Allie replied as a fresh wave of tears overtook. She knew that she had to be strong, for Debbie's sake, but she had no idea how to do it.

Shayne had arrived a short while after Debbie, and the three of them had been anxiously waiting for any news on the redhead. The more time that passed, the less hopeful Allie was. She knew that her fiancé was in good hands, but her heart had already stopped twice, and she was terrified that it would happen again. The three of them were sitting in silence when the door to the waiting room opened and Bridget walked in. She looked exhausted, and there was something about the way she looked at Allie that instantly made her think the worst. Jumping up, she raced over to their friend, Debbie right behind her. "Is she ok? How bad is it? Can we see her?" she pretty much yelled out, the panic rising with every second that passed.

"She's out of surgery, and in the ICU. There's a restriction on the number of visitors, immediate family only at the minute but I'll take you through to see her in a minute. The metal rod had ruptured her spleen. We've had to remove part of it as the damage was so severe. She also had a collapsed lung and while she was in theatre we discovered a bleed to the brain. We managed to stop it, but there's some swelling so she's not out of the woods yet. We've but her in an induced coma to help reduce the swelling".

"When will she wake up?" Debbie asked, finally finding her voice. She was so relieved that her mum had made it through surgery, but she knew that she still had a tough road ahead of her.

"Once the swelling has reduced we'll try and bring her out of the coma. But I have to warn you that there are no guarantees here. It will be up to your mum then, but I need to make you aware that she may not wake up. But Bea's tough, and I know that she will fight for both of you" Bridget replied. She hated to be the one to break the news to them, but they needed to be prepared. Bea was a fighter though, and if anyone can get through this, then she can.

"Thank you Bridget, for everything" Allie replied, hugging her friend before taking Debbie's hand and following the doctor down the sterile smelling corridor. Her heart was racing at a million miles an hour, and she was both excited and nervous about seeing her fiancé. She knew that Bridget had to prepare them for the worst case scenario, but Bea was strong, and she wouldn't leave her or Debbie. At least she hoped not.

After getting Bea sorted, Franky had made her way over to the second ambulance on Will Jackson's instruction. She wanted to stay and help out, but he was adamant that she get checked over. The paramedic took one look at her and told her to get in the back of the ambulance. It was quite clear that it was more than a slight knock, and after getting the tattooed brunette settled on the gurney he gave her something to ease the pain before they headed to the hospital.

It must have been the adrenaline that had kept her going, either that or the fear of losing her best friend. Because the second she laid down on the gurney and allowed herself to relax, the intensity of the pain increased. She knew that she had broken something, it was a situation that she was familiar with, having been in this position on numerous occasions as a child. But those 'accidents' had been at the hands of her mother.

It didn't take long to get to the hospital, and despite the pain relief she was starting to feel a little dizzy. Franky knew that it was probably the shock of finding the redhead buried under a pile of rubble, and not breathing. Bea was her best friend, and she had no idea how she would cope without her. But whatever she was feeling, she knew that Allie would be feeling a million times worse. She had been surprised when she saw the blonde outside the prison, but figured that Will had probably called her over. Allie looked distraught, but that was understandable given the situation. Franky had no idea how she would cope if it had been Bridget that was hurt, and knew how much Novak loved Bea.

It took a while, but a couple of hours later she was making her way over to the ICU to see if there was any news on the redhead. Opening the door to the waiting room she was surprised to see Shayne sitting there. He looked worried, and she knew that he was trying to stay strong for Debbie's sake. "How is she?" she asked as she took a seat beside him.

"She came out of surgery about half an hour ago, but she's in a coma. Allie and Deb are with her now. How are you doing?"

"Broken in two places, but I'll live" Franky replied lifting up hr left arm to show him the cast. "I should call Red's family. Edith will kick my arse if she finds out I knew and didn't tell her what's happened" she added, knowing how feisty the older woman could be.

Pushing the door open, Allie gasped as her breath caught in her throat. Bea was connected up to so many wires, and she looked so small lying there. She had a tube down her throat to help her breathe, and although Bridget had warned her, she hadn't expected her to look this bad. She was still beautiful though, even in her current state and Allie was just glad that she was still with her. Racing across the room she grabbed a chair, pulling it as close to the bed as possible before sitting down. Reaching out she took a hold of the redhead's hand, brushing her fingers over the inside of her wrist.

Debbie was on the other side of the bed, her right hand firmly clasped around her mum's as she wiped away the tears with the other one. Allie was worried about her, she hadn't said more than a few words since she arrived a few hours ago. She wanted to reassure the young brunette, tell her that everything was going to be fine, but what if it wasn't. Allie still wasn't sure what had happened, but expected that Bea's crew would be along at some point, so would fill them both in. Not that it really mattered, her only concerns right now were her fiancé and daughter.

Dropping a light kiss on the redhead's knuckles she stood up, grabbed her chair and moved around to the other side of the bed. Placing her chair down beside Debbie's she sat back down, slipping her arm around the brunette and pulling her into a hug. She could tell that Deb was crying by the way her body trembled as she held her, and she wished that there was some way that she could fix this mess. "She's strong Deb, she'll get through it. If anyone can then it's your mum. She's been through so much, and has always come out the other side. She won't leave you, I promise. And in the mean time you can lean on me, I'm here for you, whatever you need ok. We'll get through this together, the three of us"

"I'm scared"

"Me too kiddo, but we have to say strong for your mum. She's going to need us now more than ever" Allie replied, kissing the top of their daughter's head. Bea had to wake up, she just had to. There was no other option. Reaching out, she brushed a stray curl from the older woman's face as she prayed to whoever that may be listening to bring Bea back to them.

They had been sitting by Bea's hospital bed for a couple of hours when Debbie decided that she needed some fresh air. Shayne would be in the waiting room, and she didn't want him being stuck here for hours unnecessarily, although she doubted that he would leave without putting up a fight. After letting Allie know that he was stepping out for a while she left the room and headed down the corridor towards the waiting room and Shayne. Pushing the door open she was surprised to find Franky sitting there with him, the pair deep in conversation. The sound of the door closing must have alerted them to her presence, and as the tattooed brunette stood up Debbie noticed that her left arm was in a cast.

"What's wrong, is she ok?" Franky asked, surprised to see the young brunette so soon.

"I wanted to give Allie some time alone with mum. She's trying to be strong for my sake but I can see how much this is hurting her" Debbie said as the tears started to fall again. "What if she doesn't wake up Franky…I can't lose her, I need my mum" she added as their friend slipped her good arm around her waist hand hugged her as best she could under the circumstances.

"Don't worry little Red. She's a badass that mother of yours, there's no way she'll let that bastard win"

"So he was behind it then? I fucking knew it" Debbie replied, moving out of Franky's hold as she started to pace up and down the waiting room. "I'll kill him for this"

"He's already dead, they were pulling him out as I was leaving. The roof collapsed on him"

"Good, I hope the bastard suffered" Debbie spat back. She didn't give a shit if he was her father or not, the man was a bully and a coward, and she was glad that he was dead.

A hand on her arm stopped her from pacing, and a few seconds later she felt Shayne's arms wrapping around her. "Is there anything I can do? Do either of you need anything?" he asked, feeling completely useless, but wanting to help any way he could.

"Not really, but thank you. I'm not sure how much longer they will let us stay with her, but I want to be here for as long as I can. You may as well go home, both of you. I'll let you know if anything changes" Deb replied. The chairs in the waiting room weren't the most comfortable and Shayne had been here hours already. Plus she could see that Franky was clearly in a lot of pain, despite her best efforts to hide the fact.

"I'm going to stick around for a while" the tattooed brunette said. She was tired, and her arm was hurting like hell, despite the pain relief she had been given. But this wasn't about her. Allie and Deb needed people around them, and she wasn't planning on going anywhere any time soon.

"I'm staying too" Shayne added, kissing the top of Debbie's head as her tears started to fall. She had been trying to hold them back when she was with her mum, wanting to be strong for the redhead. But the reality was that she may never wake up, and she didn't know how she would get through it if she didn't. The redhead was her rock, her constant in what had been a difficult childhood, and she couldn't lose her.

Debbie had been gone for a few minutes when Allie moved closer to the bed, dropping a gentle kiss on her fiancé's cheek. She was still pale, but looked a little better than she had in the ambulance. Holding her hand, she brushed her thumb over the older woman's knuckles as she spoke. "I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I really hope that you can. I'm going to stay right here by your side, I won't leave you, I promise. And I know that you're hurt and you need time to recover, but when you're feeling strong enough I need you to wake up. If you can't do it for me then do it for Deb. She needs you Bea, she needs her mum"

Wiping the tears from her face Allie kissed the older woman's cheek again, brushing the stray tear away that had fallen on her fiancé's face. She was so beautiful, so strong, and Allie was hopelessly in love with her. She needed Bea like she needed air, and the thought of life without her wasn't something that she ever wanted to experience. She was the love of her life as well as her best friend, and she needed her to wake up. She would give anything to be able to look into those soulful brown eyes, or see her shy smile when she told her that she loved her. And she did love her, more than she ever thought was possible.

Running her fingers through her fiancé's soft red curls she choked back a sob as she continued to talk to the woman who held her heart. "You saved me Bea, you showed me how to live again. I love the life that we have built together, our little family, and I love you…to the moon and back. Please don't leave me Bea, I can't do this without you…" she added as the dam broke and the floodgates opened once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N:_ _Apologies for the delay in posting this. The last chapter took it out of me a little, and it took a couple of days for me to get back into writing this one. Thanks again for all the support and feedback, it gives me the kick up the arse I sometimes need to keep writing :)_


	103. Chapter 103

_A/N: Apologies for the lack of updates over the last week. I was struggling with this chapter and didn't want to post until I was happy with it. I was going to split it, but liked the way it ended. So it's an extra-long one to make up for the delay :)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Debbie stayed with Shayne in the waiting room for a while so Franky could visit her mum, not wanting to break the two visitors to a room rule and piss of the hospital staff. She knew that Bridget would bend the rules and allow more people in her room, but they hadn't seen her for a while, and didn't want to push their luck with the ones currently on duty. Visiting hours finished an hour ago, and she wasn't sure how much longer they would let them stay, although trying to prize Allie away would be a task and a half. She knew that the blonde wanted to stay, and had promised her mum that she wouldn't leave her side, but the decision may not be hers to make. Deb wanted to stay as well, and while she knew that it could be a while before her mum woke up, didn't want to leave her. But if it came down to a choice between her and Allie, she would let her mama stay every time. She knew the blonde was trying to hold it together for her sake, but she could see how much she was hurting.

Franky was scared, not that she would ever admit that to anyone, well anyone other than Gidge. While the surgery had gone well, there were still no guarantees, and she needed to prepare herself for the fact that her best friend might never wake up. But if anyone could pull through it was Bea. She was the strongest person she knew, and now she had blondie, had more reason to fight than ever before. Taking a minute to pull herself together, she pushed the door open, her eyes locking with Allie's as she entered the room. "Do you mind if I sit with her for little while?" she asked, not wanting to be in the way.

"You don't even have to ask" Allie replied as she stood up and walked over to the brunette, pulling her into a hug, mindful of her injured arm. "Thank you, you saved her life. I…" she added, a fresh wave of tears stopping her mid-sentence.

"She'll get through this ok, she's made of tough stuff"

"I hope so, I need her Franky. I love her so much" Allie replied, wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. "I'll leave you two alone for a while"

"You don't have to leave"

"It's ok, and I want to check on Deb. She's trying to hold it together but I can tell she's struggling"

"She's tough, just like her mum. Let her help you too, you need each other right now. And me and Gidge are here if you need anything, we always will be"

"Thank you. That means more than you could ever know. Are you ok? Sorry, I should have asked sooner"

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch. Hard as nails me" the brunette replied, ruffling Allie's hair before walking over to the bed.

Reaching out, she took her friend's hand as she heard the door closing behind her, letting her know that they were alone. Franky's head was spinning. She had so much that she wanted to say to her friend, but had no idea where to start. Or if she could even hear her. Squeezing her hand gently she started to speak. "Hey Red. You can wake up now, captain dickhead's dead and he won't be bothering you anymore. You have to fight this Bea. Allie and Deb need you, and I can't lose my best friend. I love you Red, and I know that I should have told you that sooner, but we both know that I'm better at the inappropriate comments than anything else. You're my best friend, and we've been through so much together. You can't give up on me now, even if I did hate your guts when we first met" she said, brushing a stray tear from her cheek before continuing.

"I'm going to let you into a little secret, but if you tell anyone I'll kick your arse as soon as you wake up. When you first arrived at the station I thought you were hot, like off the chart hot. You made me nervous, which wasn't a feeling that I was used to. So I naturally turned the bitch switch up a level. It didn't help that you ignored all my attempts at hitting on you, but I know now that you had no idea that's what I was doing. The more I got to know you, the more I liked you, and the way that I saw you changed. You're like the sister I never knew that I wanted. You're my family, and you always will be. I need you Bea" she said, the tears falling freely now. "And for the record I still think you're hot. But I know that Novak would bash the living shit out of me if I ever tried anything" she added, laughing quietly to herself.

They had been here before. The day she found the redhead a bloodied mess on the hallway floor, she had sat by her bedside for hours. And after Harry finally got sent down she had hoped that would be the last time. But here they were again, and knowing that he was behind it yet again made her blood boil. She was just glad that he was out of the picture now, not that Bea knew yet. Harry was gone, and she had someone who adored her, so she had more reason to get through this than ever before. And then there was Debbie, the redhead's one constant in life. The two of them had faced so much more that the average person should have to deal with, but had overcome every obstacle thrown their way. Together. But Allie was there now, and Bea finally had everything she had ever wanted. Her little family was complete, and she had never seen her so happy. She had to pull through, there was no other option.

Franky knew that she would need to say all of this once the redhead woke up, but it was so much easier to get the words out with a silent audience. But after everything they had been through over the years, she would put her big girl pants on, step out of her comfort zone, and tell the redhead how much she meant to her. Assuming she got the chance that was. Standing up she kiss Bea on the forehead, told her she loved her and left the room.

Bridget was waiting in the corridor for her, and as soon as her eyes locked with the petite blonde's she fell into her arms. Bridget was worried about her wife. It was clear that she was in a lot of pain, but refused to rest until there was more news on her best friend. She understood where the brunette was coming from, but it could be days, weeks even until she woke up. If she woke up. While she was trying to stay positive for her wife, Allie and Debbie, she knew that there was a real chance that the redhead would never come out of the coma. And if she did there was no guarantee that she would be the same person. She hoped that wouldn't be the case. Bea had been through so much, and she knew that Franky hadn't even told her the half of what her best friend had been through at the hands of her ex-husband. If anyone deserved a break, it was Bea. But she had been in this profession long enough to know that wasn't how it worked. "My shift finishes in half an hour. I'll come and get you from the waiting room then we can go home"

"I want to stay with Deb and Allie" Franky replied, trying to fight back the tears as she gazed at her wife.

"Visiting hours finished over an hour ago, they'll need to go home soon as well. And you've been through a lot today, you need to rest"

"But…"

"No buts Franky. You can come back first thing in the morning"

"You do realise that it's going to take nothing short of a miracle to get Novak out of here. I wouldn't put it past her to handcuff herself to the bed" Franky threw back, only half joking. She knew how much Allie loved Red, and if she was in her shoes she would do whatever it took to stay by Bridget's side.

"I'll see what I can do, but if they say no then she'll have to leave"

"Thanks Gidge" the brunette replied, kissing her wife on the cheek before heading back to the waiting room.

After making Allie promise that she would call if there was any news, Franky allowed a tired Bridget to escort her out of the hospital. She had tried a second time to convince her wife to let her stay, but the older blonde was having none of it. She knew how much Bea meant to Franky, but she had suffered a pretty bad break to her arm. And on top of that, all the stress from the events of the day would catch up with her at some point over the next few hours. And when it did, she wanted to be able to take care of her in the comfort of their home.

Once Franky had gone Allie headed back to Bea's room, not wanting her to be alone. The nurse looking after Bea had tried to get her to go home as soon as she entered the redhead's room, but she had refused, saying that there was no way she was leaving her fiancé alone. The nurse had relented in the end, agreeing to let her stay with the patient for one night. It wasn't protocol, but she knew they were friends of Dr Westfall, and she had already instructed her to let her stay if she wanted to. And it was gone midnight already, so there was no point in her going home now.

Shayne had grabbed her a few drinks and snacks from the vending machine before taking a very tired Debbie home. She had wanted to stay as well, but Allie had promised to call her if anything changed. She knew that the young brunette probably wouldn't get much sleep, but at least she would be more comfortable at Shayne's place. He had called Liz while he was in the waiting room, letting her know what had happened, and that he may need to take some time off. She had been great, asking him to send her love to Deb and Allie, and that she would come and visit Bea the following day.

Allie had hardly slept. The chair wasn't particularly comfortable, but she didn't care. Being there for her fiancé was more important to her than a little bit of discomfort. On the couple of occasion that she had managed to fall into a restless slumber, any slight change in the beeping coming from the machines the redhead was hooked up to woke her with a start. She had held her hand all night, only letting go when she needed to nip to the bathroom. She alternated between talking to Bea, and crying, something that had become the norm for her since she received the call from Will Jackson the previous day. She couldn't believe how much things had changed in the past 24 hours, and would give anything to be able to turn the clock back.

There was no clock in the room, and the battery on Allie's phone had run out sometime around four that morning. Standing up, she kissed the older woman on the cheek before walking over to the small window in the room. Pulling the curtains back she gazed out across the city, and felt a fresh wave of tears coming. Everything was the same as it should be, but so much had changed. The colours weren't as bright to Allie, and she knew exactly why. Bea was the light in her life, the filter that made that somewhat average photo come to life. She made the world a better place, and she needed her like she needed air.

Oscar had the flights booked an hour after coming off the call with Franky. He had gone over to Edith's apartment, not wanting to break the news to her over the phone. She had told him that she wanted to go over to Melbourne, and despite his concerns regarding her health, didn't even bother to try and talk her out of it. She had always been close to Bea, and he knew that if he refused to take her then she would just find another way. And god only knows what trouble she would get herself into if she was left unsupervised. They were booked onto a flight at 11:00 the following day, and after speaking to his assistant manager at the restaurant, had cleared his diary for a week. Mickey had been out with friends, and not wanting to ruin what was a rare night out for his wife he decided to wait until she got home to fill her in on what had happened.

He had tried to remain calm while talking to his gran, not wanting to put her under any more stress, but if he was being truthful he was terrified. Bea was like a little sister to him. There was a small age gap, but he had always been much closer to her than his brother when they were growing up. And that hadn't changed when they got older, despite the distance between them. Franky hadn't gone into too much detail, but he knew that it must be serious for her to call in the first place. The only other time she had called was when his cousin had ended up in hospital after Harry beat her to within an inch of her life. And he couldn't help but think that it was too much of a coincidence that she had got hurt at the same prison where he was being held.

When Mickey got home later that night he filled her in on what had happened, and that he was taking gran to Melbourne. He had only booked two tickets, not knowing what his wife would want to do. But when she scolded him for being so stupid he quickly booked another seat on the flight. He didn't want to presume, but was glad that she would be going with him. His wife always said that in typical male style, he managed to put his foot in it. Which was why she handled any staffing issues that may arise at the restaurant. It wasn't that he was insensitive, it was quite the opposite in fact. He just got really nervous in situations like that, and when he opened his mouth, anything could come out. His wife blamed Edith, saying that it was a trait lovingly passed down from his gran. But the older woman saw it as a complement, claiming that at least people knew where they stood with her. And Mickey found that she really couldn't argue with that one. But with her by his side to handle the difficult conversations he felt a lot better about their impending trip.

Oscar had been quiet on the journey over, and was nervous about seeing his cousin. He had spoken to his niece briefly that morning, and the young brunette was on her way back to the hospital. Allie had been there all night, and while Deb knew she would have to go home later that day, suspected that the blonde would point blank refuse to move. Oscar wasn't in the slightest bit surprised by this, knowing how much she loved Bea. And if it had been Mickey lying there, then there would be no way that he would leave her.

He was glad that Bea had found Allie, and the blonde couldn't be any different from Harry if she tried. He had always treated the redhead as a possession, someone he could toy with for his own amusement. But Allie was the polar opposite. He had never seen anyone look at another person the way she looked at Bea. And he knew that if there was any way she could trade places with his cousin then she would. It would destroy her if Bea didn't make it. And then there was Debbie. The young brunette had inherited his grans resilience, but she was so close to her mum. And this was something that no one should have to go through at her age. He was just glad that she had Allie, the two would need each other more than ever right now.

When Debbie arrived at the hospital just before ten the next morning she was surprised to see the waiting room filled with her mum's crew. Given the time they must have come straight over from the station. As soon as she opened the door Will Jackson came racing over, asking how her mum was doing. As none of them were family the hospital staff couldn't really tell them anything, but they had refused to leave until they got an update on her condition. Will figured that they would see Allie or Debbie at some point, but it could take a while. He had told the rest of the crew to head home, promising to update them as soon as he knew anything. But they had refused, wanting to be there for their boss and friend.

After checking the corridor to make sure it was clear, Debbie led them down it and towards her mum's room. Hoping they didn't bump into any of the hospital staff on the way. She understood the need to limit the number of visitors, but the crew at the station were like family to the redhead. And despite them probably spending all night tackling the fire at the prison, the first place they came was the hospital. Will had said that they wouldn't stay long anyway, and it would be good for her mum to have the support of her crew.

As promised the guys from the station didn't stay long, one of the nurses ushering them out after about five minutes. Allie had been surprised when the door to the redhead's room had opened, and her fiancé's entire crew walked in. Will had taken her to one side, telling her to call him if there was anything either her or Deb needed. And after pulling him into a hug, she thanked him for everything he had done for her the previous day. If Bea didn't wake up then at least she had been given the chance to talk to her, not that it felt like much of a consolation right now. But she was grateful for what he did, and suspected that it wasn't standard protocol. After Bea's colleagues left Allie decided to take a shower, giving Deb some time alone with her mum. The young brunette had brought her some fresh clothes and toiletries, having spotted the shower in the small bathroom off her mum's room. Allie knew that it was for the patients use, but Bridget was on duty again today, and would let her use it if she wanted to.

She felt a little bit more human after freshening up, but the ever present ache in her heart was still there. After finishing up in the small bathroom she headed back into the room, finding a sobbing Debbie holding her mums hand. Dropping the bag she was holding, Allie raced over and wrapped her arms around the young brunette.

"What if she doesn't make it…what will happen to me? I know that I'm not a kid anymore, but I still need my mum" Debbie said as the tears continued to fall.

Pulling her in closer, Allie brushed the tears from her cheek as she spoke. "She'll get through this Deb, I know she will. And in the meantime you'll have to put up with me. I know I'm not your mum, but I'm here for you ok, whatever you need. Even if it's in ten years' time"

"If mum doesn't make it y…you won't want me hanging around" the brunette said between sobs. Just the thought of life without her mum was too painful.

"I will always be here for you Deb, whatever happens. And she will get through this, she'll be back home in no time. Even if your mum wakes up one morning in twenty years' time realising that she can do so much better than me, I will still be here for you, whenever you need me"

"I will always need you, and thank you for being here for me, and for mum. I love you mama" Deb said, holding on tighter to the blonde.

"Love you too kiddo, both of you" Allie replied, squeezing her fiancé's hand gently as she held a sobbing Debbie in her arms.

The young brunette looked exhausted, and Allie suspected that she hadn't managed to get much sleep. A while later Deb had gone quiet, and looking down she saw that she had fallen asleep, her head on the blonde's shoulder. Running her fingers through her daughter's soft curls she smiled for what felt like the first time since she got the call from Will. She loved Debbie so much, and would be there for her, whatever she needed.

Debbie wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she had been awake for a few minutes. She hadn't eaten anything the previous evening. Shayne had offered to pick something up on the way to his place, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep anything down. Her stomach had been churning since he told her about her mum's accident. But she was feeling a little hungry now. After checking to see if Allie needed anything, she headed down to the hospital canteen to grab a late lunch, promising to bring a coffee back for the blonde.

Allie could hear voices out in the corridor, but wasn't really taking much notice. They were raised, and it was clear that someone wasn't happy about something. Not that she really cared. Her sole priority right now was lying motionless in the bed bedside her, the machines keeping her fiancé alive were the only source of sound in the otherwise quiet room.

"I don't give a fuck about hospital rules. That's my granddaughter in there, and I'm going in" she heard someone shout. The voice sounded familiar, but with the stress of the past twenty four hours she couldn't quite place it. A few seconds later Edith came bursting through the door to Bea's room, a flustered and apologetic looking Oscar not far behind.

"I'm so sorry" he said to the pissed off looking nurse. It wasn't her fault, and he doubted that she had been the one that made the rule in the first place. But despite repeatedly saying that she was fine, he knew how worried his gran was, and once she got something into her head, he would have no chance of talking her out of it.

Crossing the room as fast as she could with her walking stick, Edith wrapped her arms around Allie, holding her tight as she started to cry.

"She'll get through this Allie, she's as tough as an old boot that granddaughter of mine. And as stubborn as a fucking mule too…no idea who she gets that from though"

"I can't lose her Edith, I just can't. She's my whole world. And it would kill Deb if she lost her mum"

"You're not going to lose her. She loves you too much to ever leave you behind. I've never seen her as happy as she is with you, and there's no way she'll give up fighting. She won't let some fire beat her" the older woman said, kissing Allie on the cheek. "Do you know what happened? Oscar just said that something happened at the prison" she added.

"I'm not sure of the exact details but Franky said that Harry somehow got both Bea and Kaz holed up in a cell. They managed to overpower him and were bringing him out when there was an explosion. Bea got separated from Kaz and was trapped in one of the corridors under some rubble"

"I might have known that thundercunt would be involved. Is he still at the prison? I think I need to pay him a little visit"

"He's dead, the roof collapsed on him"

"Thank fuck for small mercies. And there's an irony to him getting squished like the cockroach he is. She'll definitely wake up now, there's no way she'll let that slimy little fucker win"

"I hope so, I don't know what I'd do without her" Allie replied, pulling back slightly and smiling at her fiancé's gran. "How are you feeling anyway, shouldn't you be at home resting?"

"I'm fine, don't you worry about me. You've got more important things to worry about"

"I don't want you overdoing it, Bea will kick my arse when she wakes up if you end up in the bed beside her"

"I'll run laps around the hospital in a pink tutu if it means that she'll wake up sooner"

"Now that I'd love to see" Allie replied, laughing at the image that had just popped into her head. She was glad Edith was here, the older woman was a tower of strength. But she just wished that it was under better circumstances. Bea would be mad with her for coming all the way over here. But as stubborn her fiancé was, she had no doubt that in a battle between them that Edith would win every time. She was as sharp as a razor, despite her fragile physical state.

It had been a couple of days since they attended the incident at the prison, and Jordan had just finished her shift. She had no idea why, but she couldn't stop thinking about that day. She'd never seen two people look at one another the way they had done in the back of the ambulance. They clearly loved each other very much, and she just hoped that the redhead pulled through. After handing in her last job sheet she decided to check on her patient. It wasn't something that she did very often, needing to focus on the task at hand, but for some reason she needed to know how Bea was.

After finding out where the redhead was she jumped in the elevator and headed up to the ICU ward. She knew that she probably wouldn't be allowed to visit, but hopefully they would be able to give her an update at least. She was happy to see that she knew one of the nurses on duty, and after filling her in on what had happened, the other woman decided to let her in for a few minutes. Walking down the corridor she knocked on the door before pushing it open slowly, surprised to see an elderly woman sitting there instead of the blonde that she was expecting.

"Can I help you" the woman asked her as she took a step into the room, her tone pleasant but her eyes were challenging. "And before you start, I'm not leaving" she added, preparing herself for yet another battle. Two nurses had already tried to evict her from the room, and she wasn't having any of it. She hated having to use a walking stick, but if they tried anything again then she would bash them with it.

"I'm sorry, I must have the wrong room. I was looking for Allie" Jordan replied, feeling a little nervous under the other woman's steely glare.

"She's…"

"Right here. Hi Jordan, how are you?" The blonde asked, interrupting Edith before she went off on another rant about bloody hospitals.

"I'm good thanks. I've just finished my shift so I thought I'd stop by and see how you're both doing. I spoke to the nurse, and it sounds like the operation went well"

"It did, I'm just praying that she wakes up now. The doc said it could take a while, but I miss her" Allie said, Edith clearing her throat reminding her that she was there. "Sorry, this is Edith, Bea's gran. Edith this is Jordan, she's the paramedic who treated Bea in the ambulance"

Standing up, Edith steadied herself before slowly making her way over to the woman Allie had just introduced her to. She had told her about what had happened, and how the paramedic had saved the redhead's life in the ambulance. "Thank you for what you did for my granddaughter. And sorry for being a little pissy with you, I just hate hospitals"

"It's ok, I understand. It's a difficult time for everyone. And I hate hospitals too, just don't tell my boss" Jordan joked smiling at the older woman before turning back to Allie. "I'll leave you in peace, I just wanted to see how she was doing"

"Thank you for what you did for Bea, and for coming to check on her. You're welcome to stop by any time you want" the blonde replied, hugging the other woman briefly before stepping back. If Jordan hadn't been so efficient in the ambulance then they may not be here today, and she would always be grateful to the young paramedic for what she did. After saying goodbye she turned around and headed back over to the bed, taking Bea's hand in hers as she sat down.

Allie was struggling to sit still later that day, and needed to get some fresh air. Oscar had practically dragged a very reluctant Edith from the hospital, promising to bring her straight back if there was any change in her granddaughter's condition, leaving Allie and Debbie alone with the redhead. Letting their daughter know that she was stepping outside for a little while, she kissed her on the top of the head and wandered out into the corridor.

After Allie left the room Debbie took her mum's hand, brushing her unruly curls from her face with the other one. It had only been a few days since they last spoke, but right now it felt like a lifetime ago. She had heard that coma patients could hear you talking to them, and while she wasn't sure if she actually believed it or not, knew that it was worth a shot. Smiling at her mum she started to speak, hoping that she could hear what she was about to say. "Mum, it's me, Deb. I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can I need you to wake up. Mama's not doing too well. She's trying to be strong in front of me, but I can tell how much she's hurting. She needs you mum, I need you"

Taking a few seconds to get herself together, Debbie kissed her mum on the cheek before continuing. "I know that things were tough when I was younger, but I want you to know that I never went without, and you did an amazing job. You gave me everything that I ever needed, and so much more. We got through all the shit that Harry threw at us then, the two of us, and we can do it one more time. But the best thing about this time is that you have mama now. And the three of us together are a force to be reckoned with. I know that you need to rest and get your strength back, and we'll be right here by your side while you do that. But please mum, you have to wake up"

She couldn't hold the tears back any longer. She had tried to hold it together in front of the blonde, knowing how much Allie was hurting too. But sitting here now, listening to the beeping of the machines that were keeping her mum alive, she felt the dam break and couldn't stop the tears if she tried.

And that was how Franky found her, a sobbing mess desperately clinging on to Bea's hand. Wrapping her arms around the young brunette she held her as she cried. After a while Debbie pulled back slightly, apologising for being such a mess as she wiped her tears away.

"You don't have to apologise to me Deb, you're handling this a lot better than most people would"

"I just miss her so much. I know it hasn't been long, but I just wish I could hear her voice"

"She'll get through this, and so will you. Allie's here if you need her, and so am I" Franky replied, hoping that the redhead would wake up soon. "Did she ever tell you that I tried hitting on her when she first started working at the station? She had no idea at the time obviously. But if she'd have taken me up on any of my offers, and there were a lot in the beginning, I could have been your second mum. How fucking weird would that have been?" she added, trying to take Debbie's mind off of their current situation for a while.

"I don't even want to think about that. I love you Franky, but no I just can't see it. And there's no way she would have put up with all your shit anyway, she'd have dumped you within a week"

"Ouch, you wound me" Franky threw back, nudging Deb's shoulder playfully. "Although I think you're overlooking a few factors here, I'm extremely skilled in certain things"

"Really…and what might they be?"

"Use your imagination kiddo" the brunette said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Eww, gross. It's bad enough when I nearly walk in on something at home, but that's just wrong on so many levels. Plus mum's got better taste in women…no offence Francesca" Debbie replied, laughing for what felt like the first time in forever. "On a serious note, thank you" she added, moving closer to the older woman and wrapping her arms around her.

It had been a week since the fire. Seven long days of sitting by Bea's bedside and praying that she would wake up. Allie was tired. Tired of crying, tired of sitting up all night through fear that if she closed her eyes the redhead would slip away from her. But most of all she was tired of people telling her to "go home", and "get some rest". How could she possibly rest when her entire future was hanging by a thread? She had promised Bea that she would be there for her, that she wouldn't leave her, and she had no intention of breaking that promise. Bridget had given up on trying to get her to go home after the first couple of days, and had arranged for a pull out bed to be put in Bea's room for her. Not that she had really used it. Debbie had stayed until visiting hours ended every night, managing to sneak an extra few hours in when Bridget was on duty. And Shayne had been to visit a few times, as had Liz and Boomer.

Edith had been there every day, although she only managed to sit for a few hours at a time. Both Oscar and Mickey had struggled to get her to leave though, despite the discomfort she was feeling. In the end it had taken Allie talking to her to get her to limit the length of her visits. The blonde had gone outside with her to grab some fresh air on the afternoon of the fourth day. The elderly woman had been taken ill the previous morning, and they had to get one of the doctors on duty to check on her. She hadn't been eating properly, and Mickey had caught her wandering the hotel corridors in the early hours. It was clear that she wasn't sleeping either, and that topped with her existing health problems had caused her to collapse.

Edith had argued with Allie at first. But after the blonde had told her how much she needed her to be healthy and well, and how pissed Bea would be if she knew that she wasn't taking care of herself, she had eventually agreed to limit her visits. She would still come over twice a day, but would only stay for a couple of hours at a time, rather than the ten hours she had been putting in. She had also promised Allie that she would eat on a regular basis, even if it was only something small. Allie did feel a little hypocritical for getting on her case about skipping meals when she was doing the same thing. But she was a lot younger, and heathier. And Franky had practically force fed her earlier that morning, so she had a little bit more energy than she had the previous day at least.

Oscar and Mickey had been an absolute god send too, picking Allie's car up from the station and dropping Will back there after he rode Bea's bike back to the house for her. Mickey had also taken Shayne over to Debbie's student house so he could bring her car back. She had been getting a lift in with either her boyfriend or uncle, but had to get a taxi home the previous evening as she wanted to stay later. It would be easier if she could drive herself, and would put Allie's mind at rest as well.

Franky was off work due to her injury, and had been in every day to visit Bea, bringing food in for both Allie and Deb. Not that either of them had managed to eat much, but the gesture was appreciated. And on the days when they weren't on shift the rest of the redhead's crew had been along to check on her. The real surprise for Allie had been Kaz, who had sat in the waiting room for hours that first day, staying long after the rest of the crew had gone home. Franky had filled the blonde in on what had happened on the day of the fire, and how Proctor had given up her own oxygen tank to help Bea, although the older blonde had said very little about the events of the fire. Allie was still a little wary of Kaz, despite what she had been told, but had decided to reserve judgement until she had spoken to Bea. Assuming she woke up that was.

With every day that passed Allie's hope was fading, but she remained by her fiancé's bedside as promised, and did the only thing she could. She talked to her, about nothing and everything, her hand clasped firmly around the older woman's at all times. The only time she would leave her side was for bathroom breaks, and even then she would rush back out of fear that she would lose her. She was so thankful that Bea was in a private room that came with its own bathroom, so she didn't have to go far. And the shower had definitely come in handy. She would have been thrown out with the hazardous waste if not.

The only good thing to come out of this was that Harry was no longer a threat to them, and she really hoped that he had suffered a slow, painful death. All she needed now was for her fiancé to wake up, and then they could get on with their lives without the need to constantly look over their shoulder. But despite the doctors confirming that the swelling in Bea's brain had reduced, she still hadn't woken up.

Allie had cried so much over the past week that she was surprised she had any tears left. She had tried to stay strong in front of Debbie, wanting to be there for the young brunette. But when she was alone with Bea at night, had allowed the tears to fall. She would give anything to hear her voice, see her smile, even if it was just one last time. Bridget had said that sometimes music helped keep the patient's brain active. She didn't have anything to play it on, so had given Deb some money and asked her to buy her mum an iPod. When the young brunette arrived at the hospital the following day Allie was surprised that she had filled it with music, and even more so that she had some of the blonde's songs on there as well. Debbie had gone over to the studio to see Isla in the hope that she would allow her to have a few tracks of Allie's, figuring that it would help her mum if she heard the blonde's voice.

Isla had been great over the past week. When Allie had checked her phone a few hours after Bea had been taken to hospital she had found a rather irate message from her colleague, clearly not impressed that she had just taken off in the middle of a recording session. She was about to call her back when a second message came through, telling her that she had seen the news, and figured that Bea was involved. She had phoned Isla back anyway, apologising for rushing off, and letting her know that she wouldn't be in for a while. Isla had told her not to worry, and to concentrate on Bea. The album could wait. She had called in at the hospital the previous day to bring a copy of the song that Allie had written for Bea. Although she was apprehensive about playing it, especially in front of everyone else. Deciding to keep it to one side, she had thanked Isla and told her that she would keep her updated on Bea's situation. Allie was glad that there would be no issues with the record label, but if there had been then she would have happily walked away. Bea would always be her priority, both her and Debbie were the most important things in her life, and if she needed to then she would find another job.

After Bridget had suggested that they play some music for Bea, Debbie had brought Allie's guitar in. She hadn't touched it as yet, her head too much of a jumbled mess for her to focus on playing. Looking over to it, she decided to give it a go. She knew that it was a long shot, but maybe it would work, she had nothing to lose. She would try anything if it meant the redhead would wake up. It was later that evening by the time Allie plucked up the courage to play something for Bea. She still hadn't played the track she had recorded, wanting to wait until the redhead was awake. But she had been working on something else for her fiancé as well. It wasn't finished yet, but some of the lyrics seemed even more fitting right now than ever before. This wasn't the situation she had in mind when she had pictured playing it for her for the first time, but here they were. After taking a quick bathroom break and grabbing a bottle of water from the vending machine in the corridor, she grabbed her guitar and took a seat by the bed. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves Allie started to play, her voice joining the sound of her guitar in the otherwise quiet room.

The darkness had been slowly fading, making way for the light, her light. She could feel Allie close by, but not close enough. It was a struggle, and it took every bit of energy that she could muster up. But if she kept focussing on the voice of the woman that offered her safety and love, then she could fight this, she knew she could. Harry's words were nothing more than a faint mumble now, but Allie was getting closer and closer. She felt a warmth spread through her body, something that happened every time the younger woman was near, and she knew that she was almost home.

Then everything went quiet, and Bea felt a shiver run through her body. Allie had gone, she was all alone in this hellish nightmare, and her light was beginning to fade again. She tried to fight, tried to be strong for her girl, and her daughter. But with nothing but silence surrounding her she felt like she was wading through quicksand. Bea was just about to give up when both the light and warmth returned, only this time the light was so much brighter. It scared her at first, and she couldn't help but wonder if this was is. Was this how it really ended?

If this really was it then she needed to see Allie one last time, hear her voice and look into those ocean blue pools that she adored. With every ounce of strength she had left in her body she focused on the voice that was getting closer and closer. She could hear music now, and wondered if Debbie was back. But it sounded different this time. And then she heard it, the voice that made her heart melt and her body tingle. Allie was so close now, and she was singing to her. Bea knew that she needed to open her eyes, and focusing on the blonde's soft tones she gave it everything she had, her eyes flickering open briefly before closing again. It was hard, much harder than she thought it would be. But she had done it once, and she would do it again, if not for herself then for Allie. She would do anything for Allie, she loved her that much. Focusing on the words falling from the younger woman's perfect lips, she forced her eyes open for the second time, the blonde coming into focus after a few seconds.

Allie hadn't noticed that she was awake, so making the most of the opportunity, Bea took a few minutes to study her. She looked exhausted, like she hadn't slept in weeks, and she clearly hadn't been eating properly either. But she was still stunningly beautiful. Bea was relieved that the pain was starting to ease a little. She was still uncomfortable, and her head was pounding, but seeing Allie for the first time in what felt like forever had definitely helped. Allowing herself to relax, she focused on the lyrics as a lone tear fell from her eyes.

 ** _You're my passport home  
My guiding light  
My hand to hold  
Without you close I can't go on_**

 ** _You're the only one who knows every weakness I've exposed  
And I can't believe you chose to see this through  
You're the picture in my heart and I loved you from the start  
That's the reason I keep coming back to you_**

 ** _So darling, keep the light on  
Keep the light on  
Keep the light on  
You're my passport home  
Without you close I can't go on_**

Bea watched on as the blonde placed her guitar down before bursting into tears, her heart breaking as she saw the pain in Allie's eyes. She tried to speak but her throat hurt, and it felt like there was something in the way. Taking a deep breath she tried again, managing a few letters this time. "Al…"

The sound was barely above a whisper, and the younger woman clearly hadn't heard it above her sobs. Her head hurt, and she was starting to feel a little dizzy. But Allie needed her, and she would do anything for the woman she loved. Closing her eyes briefly Bea focused on the blonde beside her as she concentrated on the task at hand. "A…Al…Allie" she managed to say, although her voice was a little hoarse.

Allie thought she was dreaming. But when she felt a hand on her arm she knew that it was real. Lifting her head, her eyes locked with confused brown ones, and she felt her heart leaping out of her chest. She was awake, Bea had come back to her. She hadn't even realised that she was still crying until the redhead lifted her hand, her thumb brushing over her cheek gently and wiping away the tears.

"Do…don't cry Alliecat"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N:_ _The lyrics are taken from 'Passport Home' by JP Cooper_


	104. Chapter 104

"B…Bea…oh god, are you ok, in any pain? I thought that I'd lost you" Allie said, her heart beating out of her chest as she reached out to take her fiancé's hand.

"I'm ok. H…head hurts"

"I should get the doctor" the blonde replied, happy tears running down her face now. Standing up, Allie brushed a stray curl from her fiancé's face before gazing into those beautiful brown eyes that she thought she may never see again. "I love you" she added, kissing her on the cheek before pulling back slightly.

"Love y…you too"

"I'll be right back ok, don't go running off on me will you"

"No, p...promise" Bea replied, smiling at the blonde as best as she could with a tube down her throat. It was a real effort to talk, but she saw the way Allie's eyes lit up every time she did so it was worth the discomfort. She felt like she had been hit by a truck, and the pain in her right side increased when she tried to move. But she had found her light, and the darkness that had been surrounding her had finally disappeared.

Allie practically ran out of the room and down the corridor in search of one of the doctors, almost colliding with Bridget as she rounded the corner. "Come quick, it's Bea"

"Is everything ok Allie? Did something happen?"

"She's awake…Bea's awake" the younger blonde replied before turning around and racing back towards her fiancé's room.

After asking one of the nurses to check on the patient she had been on her way to see, Bridget followed Allie down the corridor, hoping that everything would be fine. It was great that the redhead was awake, but she would still have a tough few weeks ahead of her.

Once Bridget had checked Bea over she removed the tube from her throat. She was breathing fine on her own, but wanted her to wear the oxygen mask for a little while to help her. She had tried to argue, but after explaining to her that it was the mask or the tube, the redhead was suddenly keen to use it. The doctor was glad that there didn't seem to be any lasting damage following the bleed to Bea's brain, although she did seem a little confused. But that was to be expected given that she had just woken up from a coma. Bridget was just glad that she remembered Allie. She had seen it a few times before where the patient woke up and didn't remember their partner, and as distressing as it was for them, it was heart breaking for their loved ones. But it was clear by the way that Bea's eyes lit up when they locked on Allie that she knew exactly who she was.

"Are you in any pain Bea?"

"A little, but nothing I can't handle" Bea said, her throat sore from where the tube had been. It had been uncomfortable when it was being removed, but it was worth it.

"I'll get the nurse to bring you some pain relief. Do you want me to let Franky know that you're awake?"

"Yeah that would be great. How is she, did she get hurt at all? Everything happened so fast and I never got a chance to check on my crew"

"She's ok, broke her arm in two places and is milking it for all it's worth. She may as well get me a maid's outfit"

"I'm surprised she doesn't already have one" Allie said, laughing at the look her fiancé gave her.

"Actually I was too, although I'm sure she'll rectify that very soon" Bridget replied jokingly. The first time Franky got sick after they got together she shut her out completely, and she couldn't deny that it hurt. The second time it happened she called the tattooed brunette on it, and when Franky told her how her mother would treat her when she was ill, it all made perfect sense. After that she had started to trust Bridget more, let her guard down a little. And when she got sick again, had allowed her to take care of her. Bridget knew this was a big step for Franky, as well as in their relationship, and she fell in love with her even more that day. But now the tattooed brunette loved the attention that she gave her, and lapped it up.

The first question that Bea asked Bridget once she had finished checking her over was when she could go home. She knew by the pain cursing through her body that she would need to rest up for a while, but she hated hospitals, and would feel so much better in her own bed. Plus she was pretty sure that Allie wouldn't mind playing nurse. She hadn't even realised that her mind had wandered until Bridget cleared her throat, dragging Bea's attention away from the smirking blonde on her left. She knew by the look on her fiancé's face that she was aware of what she had been thinking about, and couldn't stop the blush from spreading over her cheeks if she tried. It was ridiculous, she had just woken up from a week long coma, and the second she looked at Allie she felt the familiar pull in her stomach and a warmth spread through her body. When she had spoken to the blonde over the radio while she was trapped in the prison she honestly thought that she would never get to look into her eyes again, but here they were, together. She was in a lot of pain, and knew that it would take a while for her to fully recover. But she didn't care about that, Allie was here with her and she was determined to do whatever it takes to get better.

She was in a lot of pain, but every time her eyes locked with the ocean blue pools that were focused solely on her she felt lighter, like she could overcome anything. There was something in the way that Allie was looking at her that made her heart soar. She was beautiful, stunningly so, and Bea couldn't quite believe that the young blonde was hers. They had been together almost two years, and she fell deeper in love with her with every day that passed. "You should try and get some rest" she said, the dark circles under Allie's beautiful blue eyes a clear sign that she hadn't been sleeping much, if at all.

"Later, right now I just want to be here with you"

"I don't want you getting sick because of me" Bea said. Squeezing the blonde's hand gently.

"I'm fine, honestly. I'm just glad that you're awake" Allie replied, brushing her thumb over the redhead's bottom lip. "I missed you so much baby. I just…I was so scared Bea. I thought that I'd lost you and I…" she added, unable to even finish her sentence. Bea had come back to her, and that's all that she was focussing on right now.

"I missed you too Alliecat. And I'm not going anywhere, I love you too much to ever leave you. You're my seahorse"

"That's good to hear, I'm not sure I can go through all that again" the blonde replied, wiping away the tears that had started to fall before linking her little finger with Bea's. "How are you feeling now? Are you comfortable, do you need anything?"

"I'm hungry, I'd love something to eat if they'll let me"

"I'll go and find out. I should call Deb as well, she'll probably want to come straight over"

"Tell her to wait until the morning, I don't want her driving tired"

"I'll go and speak to one of the nurses then call her. I won't be long, and I love you"

"I love you too Allie, so much" Bea replied as she reached out and grabbed the younger woman's hand, pulling her in closer. Her gaze dropped from Allie's eyes to her lips and back again before her fiancé closed the small gap between them, their lips connecting for the first time in what felt like forever.

After speaking to one of the nurses Allie headed back into her fiancé's room before calling Debbie. She knew that she would insist on coming straight to the hospital, and the only chance they had of stopping her was to let her talk to her mum. Deciding on a video call instead, she waited for the young brunette to answer before handing the phone over to Bea.

Debbie must have dosed off at some point, so woke with a start when her phone started to ring. Sitting up, she grabbed it, hitting the accept call button frantically. There could only be one reason why Allie was calling her at this time of night, and she suddenly felt like she was about the throw up. It took a few seconds for her brain to engage, but when her mum's face appeared on the screen she let out a breath she didn't realise that she was holding. She was awake, and smiling at her.

"Mum, oh my god, you're awake. How are you feeling, are you ok? Do you need anything? I'm coming straight over"

"I'm fine, a little sore but I'll live. I don't need anything right now, Allie's taking good care of me"

"I'm so glad that you're ok, I missed you so much"

"I missed you too baby"

"I'm coming over, I'll see you in about half an hour" Debbie said as she jumped out of bed and headed for her closet to grab some clothes.

"I'd rather you got some sleep. I don't want you driving when you're tired Deb. Get some rest and I'll see you in the morning ok"

"But I…" the young brunette tried, unsuccessfully to protest.

"No buts, get some sleep. Please"

"Ok, but I'm coming over first thing in the morning"

"I wouldn't expect anything less. I love you Deb"

"Love you too mum, both of you" Debbie replied, waiting until her mum hung up before dropping back down on her bed. She was so happy that her mum was going to be ok, although she knew that it would take time for her to be back to her old self. The redhead would no doubt get frustrated by everyone fussing over her, not that it would stop them. But the worst was over, and now Harry was out of the picture the three of them could concentrate on getting on with their lives. Closing her eyes, Debbie felt herself relax for the first time since this nightmare started, and pretty soon she fell into a peaceful slumber.

Allie was struggling to stay awake, the past week catching up with her now she had allowed herself to relax. But she was determined to fight it, partly due to the excitement of Bea waking up, but mainly due to fear that if she closed her eyes the redhead would slip away from her. Her fiancé must have sensed her struggle, and feeling the older woman squeeze her hand gently she smiled as she gazed into her deep brown eyes.

"You should get some sleep too"

"I'm ok, honestly"

"No you're not. Please Allie. I'm not going anywhere, I'll still be here when you wake up"

"Promise?"

"I promise" Bea replied, brushing her thumb over the younger woman's bottom lip before pulling her in closer, their lips meeting in a soft, slow kiss. Pulling back after a while Bea gasped for breath, underestimating how weak her lungs currently were.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I got carried away…are you ok?" Allie asked, the panic evident in her voice as she went to stand up to see if she could find a nurse. The soft hand on her arm stopping her.

"It's ok, was my fault" the redhead replied, coughing a little as she spoke. "Couldn't help myself" she added, winking at her fiancé. "Come lie down with me" Bea said as she patted the space beside her in the narrow hospital bed.

"I don't want to hurt you"

"You could never hurt me. Please Allie, I just need to feel you close to me" the older woman replied, smiling when she saw Allie kick her shoes off and walk around the other side of the bed. Pulling back the cover she scooted over slightly, gritting her teeth as a fresh wave of pain shot through her right side. It was worth any amount of pain to have the blonde close, and the second she felt Allie cuddle up against her she knew that she was home.

"Are you comfortable, I can move if I'm hurting you"

"Don't you dare, I love having you close to me"

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be than right here beside you…always" Allie replied, kissing her fiancé on the cheek before slipping her arm around her gently.

It didn't take long for Allie to fall asleep, allowing herself to completely relax for the first time since she got the phone call from Will the previous week. Bea's body ached, but she didn't care. She was just glad to be there in the blonde's arms. She laid there for a while just watching her fiancé sleep, her mind filled with thoughts of their future together. She just hoped that they had managed to catch Harry, and that he was safely back behind bars where he belonged.

It was just after eight when Debbie woke up, surprised to see that it was so late. But given the limited amount of sleep she'd had over the past week then it was no wonder that the tiredness had caught up with her. Not that any of that mattered right now. Her mum was awake, and that was the best news in the world. Climbing out of bed she jumped in the shower, feeling happy for the first time in what felt like forever. After getting dressed she called her uncle Oscar to let him know the good news, and after confirming that he would be over to visit later with Edith she hung up before calling both Liz and Boomer. After making the phone calls she decided to head over to Bea's favourite deli to pick some breakfast up for them, stopping by the fire station on the way. Her mum's shifts were on the calendar in the office so she knew that her crew would be there and wanted to deliver the good news in person.

Will was over at head office, but Kaz told her that she would call him straight away to let him know. She had been to visit Bea a few times over the past week, but never said a lot. Debbie was aware of the issues between her mum and the blonde, but she seemed genuinely concerned, and had been a great help with the Harry situation in the end. Plus if she hadn't have given her mum the extra oxygen tank then she may not have woken up at all. She was still a little wary of the older woman, but couldn't fault her over the past week. After promising to keep them updated on Bea's progress she headed back to the car, her phone ringing as she was about to get in. Seeing Franky's name flash up on the screen, she answered the call as she got in the driver's seat.

After swinging by to pick Franky up, Debbie headed over to the deli to pick up some breakfast. Hospital food was never the greatest, and even if her mum couldn't eat anything just yet she knew that her Mama would appreciate it. She had lost weight over the past week, and looked exhausted, but hopefully now the redhead was awake she would start taking better care of herself. It was understandable under the circumstances, but she knew that her mum would be worried about her. The deli was quite busy, much to their frustration, but half an hour later they were finally pulling up into the hospital car park, and Debbie was excited at the thought of getting to spend some time with her mum. Something that she would never take for granted, ever.

It was just after seven thirty that morning when one of the nurses came to check on Bea. It was a different one from last time, and one that Allie hadn't seen before. She clearly wasn't one of the regular nurses, and was less than happy with their sleeping arrangements. After berating Allie for being in the patient's bed she threatened to ban her from the ward if she ever caught her there again. Bea was not amused, and as she went to argue she sat up, completely forgetting about the stitches. The sharp pain cursing through her side quickly reminding her. "Fuck" she cried out, gritting her teeth as she tried to calm her breathing.

"You happy now?" Allie snapped at the nurse before brushing her thumb over her fiancé's cheek soothingly. "It's ok baby, just relax. I'm not going anywhere" she added, her eyes locked with the older woman's pained brown orbs.

Once she had checked Bea's vitals the nurse stomped out of the room with all the grace of a herd of elephants. "Fucking bitch" Allie mumbled as the door clicked shut. "Are you ok, is there anything you need?"

"I've got everything I need right here. And Debbie will be here soon, so what more could I ask for"

"Such a charmer" Allie threw back, winking at the older woman. "Whatever you want or need, if I can do it for you then I will"

"I want to go home" the redhead said, giving Allie her best puppy dog eyes.

"I know baby, I want that too. Just a few more days then you'll be back in your own bed with your own personal nurse"

Bea knew by the look that flashed through Allie's eyes that she was thinking about more than playing nurse, and she couldn't wait to get home. It felt like it had been forever since she had touched the blonde, and despite being in a coma for the best part of the past week, was missing the closeness that they usually shared. "I can't wait Alliecat, I know you're going to take good care of me. You always do…" she replied suggestively, a little surprised by her own boldness. The low moan falling from the younger woman's lips letting her know that her words had the desired effect.

Leaning forward, Allie captured her fiancé's lips in a slow, passionate kiss, her hands tangling in Bea's wild curls as she pulled her in closer. "God Bea, I can't wait to get you back home and into our bed" she said, pulling back when she felt the older woman tugging on her shirt to try and bring her closer still. As much as she was enjoying the feel of Bea's lips on hers, she knew that if nurse cranky caught them she would probably throw her out. And she didn't want to risk that, no matter how badly she wanted to kiss the redhead again. The three nurses that she had gotten used to over the past week were nice, although one did seem a little nervous around her for some reason. Not that she had really taken much notice. "I'm going to grab a quick shower babe, don't go disappearing on me" she said as she stood up and headed for the bathroom, her eyes never leaving Bea's.

As the warm water cascaded down over her tired body Allie couldn't help but smile. She had felt so lost this past week, like she was stumbling around in the dark, desperately trying to find her way home. But then Bea woke up, and the light came on again, surrounding her in love and warmth. After taking a quick shower she put on some fresh clothes before heading back to her fiancé. She had just sat down when the door to the room opened and Debbie and Franky walked in, the younger of the two brunette's carrying a bag from the local deli.

"I brought you both some breakfast, figured you'd prefer it to the crap they serve here" Debbie said, placing the bag down on the small table in the room before walking over to the bed and wrapping her arms around her mum. "I'm so glad that you're ok, you are ok aren't you?"

"I'm fine Deb. A bit battered and bruised, and I'll have to take it easy for a little while but I'll be as good as new in no time"

"You scared the shit out of me mum, I thought we'd lost you"

"I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean to worry you, any of you"

"It's good to see you awake Red, the sleeping beauty routine was getting old" Franky chirped up as she made her way over towards the bed, happy to see her friend looking so healthy considering what she had just been through. "I was worried that I'd have to kiss you to get you to wake up" she added, laughing at the look Allie gave her. "Relax Novak, I'm not moving in on your territory"

"You've got no chance Doyle. Allie's the only one for me" Bea replied, smiling lovingly at her fiancé.

"Ouch, you wound me Red"

"You're a big girl, you'll live. Now can someone pass me that bag of food, I haven't eaten for a week"

Grabbing the bag, Debbie moved the table so it was over her mum's bed before serving the food. Franky had already eaten, but Deb had bought enough to feed the entire ward so she grabbed a bacon sandwich, not wanting it to go to waste. The four of them were quiet as they ate, and Allie hadn't realised how hungry she was until she took the first bite of her food. Both Franky and Edith had been trying to force feed her every chance they got over the past week, but she just couldn't bring herself to eat anything.

The four of them sat around chatting after they had eaten, and Bea was just happy to be surrounded by the people she loved. Franky had said that Bridget was working the night shift, so would be in to see her later. And while it was good to see her friend, she felt guilty for taking up what little time they had together. Debbie had been quiet for a while, and Bea was starting to worry. Reaching out, she took her daughters hand in hers before speaking. "What's wrong Deb, you can talk to me if there's something bothering you"

"What happened mum, can you remember?" the young brunette asked, still trying to wrap her head around the events of the past week.

"I was with Proctor and we were bringing Harry out. There was a small explosion, and he managed to get free. He was trying to escape so I went after him. The ceiling came in and I got separated from Kaz. She managed to get her oxygen tank through a small gap in the rubble before she went to get help. I started to head in the direction that Harry had gone when I saw him walking towards me. There was another explosion, bigger this time, and a section of the corridor caved in. I could hear him shouting for a while, then everything went quiet" Bea said, her gaze moving between the three women before settling on the blonde. "That's when I spoke to you. I'm not sure what happened after that, it's all a bit foggy"

"Proctor let us know where you were so after we switched up our tanks we headed back in. You were trapped under a pile of rubble when we found you and you weren't breathing. I managed to get your heart beating again, but I knew we didn't have long. Maxi and Kaz carried you out, my arm had pretty much given up by then. You scared the fuck out of me Red, don't you ever do anything like that again" Franky said, her tone firm as she addressed her best friend. She knew that they did a dangerous job, but she had come so close to losing the redhead for the second time. And it had scared the shit out of her.

"I won't, and thank you. You save my life Franky…again. It's becoming a habit isn't it?" Bea replied, surprised by the sadness in her best friends eyes. "Did they get to Harry before he escaped? I hope the bastard's back behind bars where he belongs" the redhead added as the rest of the room went quiet. "He got away didn't he? The slippery little fucker"

"I'll leave you guys alone for a while" Franky said as she stood up. "Back soon red, try not to pine for me too much" she added, throwing her best friend a wink before disappearing into the corridor. She knew that Bea would have some questions, but wanted to give them some time together as a family so they could break the news to her.

"What's going on?" Bea asked once Franky had left the room, the looks being exchanged between her fiancé and daughter were starting to worry her. "Will somebody please just tell me?"

"He didn't escape, but he isn't locked up anymore either" Allie said, working herself up to telling the redhead what had happened.

"He's dead" Debbie blurted out, unable to hold it back any longer. She knew that she should feel something, but she couldn't bring herself to mourn the monster that had terrorised her family for so long.

"What…what happened?"

"He was crushed to death by the rubble. I'm not sure of the exact details, but Franky will fill you in when you're feeling up to it. I'm sorry, I know he was a bastard but he's still a part of your family" Allie said, unsure as to how her fiancé would react to the news.

"No he isn't, our family is right here in this room, you, me and mum. He was nothing but a bully and a coward, and I'm glad he's dead" Debbie replied, knowing that her mum would be worrying about her reaction. She hated him for what he had done to her mum for all those years, and the shit he had caused more recently. She loved her life, and couldn't ask for a better family.

"It's ok to be upset Deb, he was your dad" the redhead said, despite the sense of relief she had felt when her daughter had blurted it out.

"No, he wasn't he was just some cowardly bastard that hurt you, hurt my family. I just wish that you had met mama sooner"

"Me too Deb" Bea replied, her eyes locked with tear filled blue pools as Allie tried to hold it together. "I love our family, and I can't wait to make it official" she added, kissing the blonde quickly before hugging the two most important women in her life. It hurt when she moved, but right now she didn't care. All that mattered was her family, and now that Harry was out of the way they could get on with their lives without having to constantly look over their shoulder.

Liz and Boomer had been in to see Bea for an hour earlier that day, but couldn't stay long as they needed to open the bar. Allie and Deb had stayed by her beside since early that morning, and she was surprised when the door to her room opened later that afternoon and her gran walked in, Oscar and Mickey following close behind. She was still walking with her stick, but seemed to be a little more mobile than she was when they visited her in New Zealand. She just hadn't expected her to be over in Australia, and suspected that it was because of her accident. If that was the case then Bea felt guilty for dragging her all the way over here for nothing, not that there would have been any changing her mind once it was set on something. If you looked up the definition of stubborn in the dictionary there would be a picture of her gran.

Oscar's phone ringing had woken Edith, and when he told her that Bea was awake she wanted to head straight over to the hospital. But he had refused, saying that they should give Debbie and Allie some time alone with her. It made sense, and she agreed with him, but she had been so worried about her granddaughter, and needed to see that she was ok with her own eyes. Oscar would have to go back home in a few days, and the previous evening they had sat down to discuss what they were going to do if Bea was still in a coma. Edith had point blank refused to go home until she knew that the redhead was ok, saying she would stay forever if that was what it took. Although the hospital staff may not be so keen on the idea. Mickey had agreed to stay in Melbourne for a while longer as she didn't want to leave the older woman alone. Partly due to her health issues and partly as a result of the mischief she knew she would get into. But now that Bea was awake their plans may change, although they really needed to see her and make sure that everything was fine before even considering heading back home.

It was just after lunch when they arrived at Bea's ward. Edith had been pacing the hotel room for the past couple of hours, so after taking her to lunch Oscar gave in and headed for the hospital, knowing that if he didn't she would take herself. Edith was both nervous and excited to see her granddaughter, and as she pushed the door to her room open, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Bea was sitting up in bed, young Debbie on one side of her, and Allie on the other. She was very pale, but looked so much better than she had the previous day. When their eyes locked Edith felt a lone tear run down her cheek. She had tried not to think about it, but when she had been lying in bed in the hotel her mind had drifted to the worst case scenario. Bea hadn't had an easy life, and if anyone deserved a happy ending it was her. Edith had seen enough over the years to know that life could be cruel, but to rip her and Allie apart so soon after they had found each other was unforgivable. But they were both here, both healthy. And if by the way Bea was clinging on to the blonde's hand was anything to go by, still very much in love.

"Hey gran. Please don't tell me you came all the way over because of me"

"As if I would be anywhere else right now. You scared the fuck out of me kid, don't you ever pull a stunt like that again. Are you trying to finish me off?" Edith replied, crossing the room and wrapping her arms around her granddaughter, mindful of her injuries.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. Any of you" the redhead said, smiling at Oscar and Mickey.

"You've got nothing to apologise for Bea. None of this is your fault, and if anyone's to blame then it's that thundercunt, but at least he's out of the picture now" the older woman said, taking Bea's hand in hers. "Oh fuck, you did know about that didn't you?" she added, worried that she had just let the cat out of the bag, or rat in Harry's case.

"Yeah, I know. Can't say that I'm sorry about it either. But seriously, you didn't need to come all the way over here, but thank you"

"We'll leave you alone for a while" Allie said after exchanging a look with Deb, both of them standing up and giving Bea a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. She knew how worried her fiancé's gran had been, and wanted to give them some time alone to talk. She was surprised when Oscar and Mickey followed them, but when her Bea's cousin explained that he wanted Edith to have some time alone with her it made sense.

"How are you feeling, and don't bullshit me, I can spot it a mile off" the older woman asked, knowing that the redhead would try and play down her injuries.

"I'm ok, but it hurts like a bastard when I move. I don't want to worry Deb and Allie though, so I'm trying not to move too much when they're here"

"I know that this is going to sound really hypocritical coming from me, and you probably won't want to hear this, but tough. You have a habit of pushing people away when they try to help you, and I know this because I do the same. It's ok to ask for help you know, it doesn't make you weak. Young Allie hasn't left your side in over a week now, and she's a lot more resilient that I expected her to be" Edith said, knowing that putting her walls up was a trait her granddaughter had inherited from her. "She idolises you, and she's been out of her mind with worry. Go easy on her ok, and let her help. I know how your mind works when you feel helpless. Don't push her away for trying to help you. You need to lean on her for a while, and I know that if the roles were reversed you would be by her side through anything. Plus I'm not getting any younger and I really want there to be a wedding"

"I won't, I promise. I've learnt my lesson on that front, and Allie's quite scary when she gets mad. This whole thing has scared the shit out of me too, and it made me realise how lucky I am to have her in my life. I know that the next few weeks are going to be as frustrating as hell, but as long as I have Allie then I'll get through it. I just want to go home and be with my family" Bea said honestly. She knew that she would get frustrated with herself, but all Allie ever wanted to do was love and take care of her. And that's exactly what she would let her do. "And there will definitely be a wedding, so don't even think about going anywhere any time soon. I need you, who else is going to give me a kick up the arse when I need it for a start" she added, laughing at the proud look on her gran's face.

"I am good at that aren't I" Edith joked before turning serious again. "I'm so glad that you're ok, I was worried sick. I love you kid"

"I love you too gran" Bea replied, allowing the tears to fall as she held on to the woman who had been her inspiration for as long as she can remember. She was so strong, so resiliant, and if she could be even half the woman that Edith was then she would be happy.

It had taken some convincing, and although she missed her like crazy Bea was glad that Allie had finally given in and gone home with Debbie. Her fiancé looked exhausted, and had been fighting to stay awake for the best part of the evening. She was still the most beautiful woman she had ever set eyes on though, despite the dark circles under her eyes. When her daughter had told her that the blonde had refused to leave her bedside for the past week she felt her heart soar. She was her whole world and Bea couldn't wait to be her wife.

Allie had set her alarm for seven when she went to bed the previous evening, and despite not wanting to leave Bea alone at the hospital, had managed to get a few hours' sleep. Her dreams had been filled with red hair, brown eyes, and the most kissable lips she had ever seen. She had only managed about five hours sleep, but felt surprisingly well rested considering. Allie knew that she wouldn't sleep properly until she had her fiancé back in her arms, although that could take a while yet, depending on how quickly the older woman recovered. Bridget had said that they would be keeping her in for at least a week. Bea made it quite clear that she would rather go home, and as much as Allie wanted that too, she didn't want to risk her fiancé's health by rushing things.

After taking a long shower she dried off before getting dressed. Grabbing one of the bags from the closet she packed some of the redhead's clothes and underwear. Bea had been complaining about the hospital gown the previous day, saying she felt exposed. Not wanting her to feel uncomfortable Allie had asked Bridget if it would be ok if she brought Bea's own clothes in. Their friend was ok with it, as long as the items were quite loose. As she was closing the closet door she spotted one of her own shirts that her fiancé would always try and steal. Smiling to herself as she thought about the last time she stripped this particular shirt off of the older woman's perfect body, she grabbed it, placing it in the bag. Heading downstairs she walked into the kitchen, surprised to find Debbie sitting at the table, nursing a mug of coffee. "You're up early"

"Yeah, I thought we could drive in together. I'm going to stay over at Shayne's tonight if that's ok, and he said that he'd pick me up from the hospital. I can cancel though if you'd rather I come home"

"No it's fine, honestly. Go and enjoy yourself, your mum wouldn't want you stuck here worrying. And she's over the worst of it now, she'll be home in no time"

"I don't want to leave you alone though"

"I'm fine kiddo, I promise. I'll only be coming home to sleep anyway, then I'll be straight back to your mum in the morning"

"I'm so glad that she has you to look after her, and me. I know that you didn't exactly sign up for that"

"I knew exactly what your mum's situation was when we first got involve. Long before that in fact. It wasn't a problem then and it definitely isn't now. I love you Deb, and like I said in the hospital the other day, I'll always be here for you. Whatever you need" Allie said, ruffling her daughter's hair before grabbing a coffee and joining her at the table. "And I'm the lucky one, your mum means the world to me. Plus I get two for the price of one, even if you do eat all the food when you're home"

"I've got to stock up while I can. Do you know how expensive food is?" Debbie threw back playfully, smiling at the blonde sat opposite. She loved Allie so much, and was so glad that she had come into their lives when she did. Things were slowly starting to get back on track, her mum was going to be ok and they could be a proper family again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to post this. I had a touch of the writer's block and wasn't happy with part of the chapter so started again from scratch._


	105. Chapter 105

Allie and Debbie managed to sneak in an hour before visiting officially started, but Bridget was working so it wasn't a great surprise. Bea had a steady stream of visitors over the course of the day, although things had gotten a little hectic earlier that morning when her entire crew turned up. She was surprised that the hospital staff had allowed so many people in at once, but when Bridget popped her head around the door and told them that they only had about ten minutes it all became clear. Allie had told her that their friend had broken the rules so many times when it came to visiting. And it was the older blonde that had cleared it so she could stay with Bea, going as far as to get the pull out bed set up in the room. Not that Allie had ever used it according to Bridget, her fiancé preferring to suffer several nights in the chair so she could be closer to her. It still felt a little strange to Bea to have someone who would do absolutely anything for her. But she no longer questioned whether or not she was worthy of the blonde's love and affection. Deciding to both embrace and enjoy it instead. She would never understand what it was that Allie saw in her, but she was so thankful that she saw something.

Kaz had stayed after the rest of the crew left, and wanting to give them some time to talk about what had happened on the day of the fire Allie suggested that she and Debbie leave them alone for a while. Bea told her that it wasn't necessary, but she left anyway. It was stuffy on the ward, and she really needed a bit of fresh air. Plus she wasn't sure she could handle listening to what her fiancé had gone through at the hands of Harry. There were a few people that she disliked with a passion, hated even. But he was the only one that she had ever wished dead. And now that he was she felt like a weight had been lifted.

He was the cause of most of the arguments her and Bea had, not that there were many. The redhead was so hot when she was angry that Allie struggled to stay mad with her for too long. And she wasn't naïve enough to think that they would go through life without getting into arguments, or disagreeing on certain things. Relationships were hard at times, but Bea and Debbie were the most important people in her life, and she was willing to do whatever it takes to make sure they were both happy. Plus when she did get into a fight with Bea over something, they always had the make-up sex to look forward to. Allie knew that it would be some time before they could even think about being intimate again. But as hard as it would be to keep her hands to herself, her fiancé's health was her number one priority right now. And when Bea was well again she would take her time getting reacquainted with her body, and show the redhead just how much she loved and worshiped her. All of her.

Kaz had been so relieved when Debbie called in at the station the previous morning to let them know that Bea had woken up. She had been worried sick since the fire, and couldn't help replaying the events leading up to the explosion over and over in her head. If she had done something differently would they both have gotten out before the ceiling caved in? Was it her fault that Harry managed to get free right before the explosion? She had been driving herself crazy for the past week, and wanted to apologise to the redhead for not doing more to help. She had been surprised when Allie suggested that she give them some time alone together, expecting the younger blonde to not trust her with her fiancé. Not that she could blame her after everything that had happened. The only good thing to come from this was that Harry was dead, and she couldn't be happier about that.

Once Allie and Debbie left the room Kaz approached the bed, taking a seat beside it. She was nervous and didn't speak for a few seconds, trying to wrap her head around the whirlwind in her mind. Once her thoughts were in order she looked up, smiling at her boss as she spoke. "I'm so glad that you're awake, and I'm sorry that I didn't do more to help that day. I can't help but think that things could have turned out differently if I had been more alert. I should have never let him get near me in the first place. I'm so sorry Bea. How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but I'll live. And you have nothing to apologise for, this is all on Harry, not you. My oxygen ran out not long after you left and without your tank I wouldn't have made it out alive. Thank you Kaz, for that and for going back in to get me. I know the three of you broke every protocol going to get me out of there, but I'm so grateful that you did"

"Leaving you in there was never an option, and you have Doyle to thank for getting you out of there. She attempted resus on you with what turned out to be a broken arm" Proctor replied. And it was the truth. Franky would run into a raging inferno if she thought that there was even a slither of a chance of saving her friend. Not that Kaz would have walked away. Despite their differences in the past, when they put on the uniform they were a family. And you don't leave family behind. "Remind me not to mess with Doyle" she added jokingly in a bid to lighten the mood a little.

"I'm lucky to have such a loyal team. I'll never forget what you did, and neither will Allie or Deb"

"It's good to see Allie smiling again. She was a mess last week, but that's understandable given what she's been through. I'm not sure I could have been that strong if I were in her position. You've got a good one there, hang on to her and don't let go"

"I have no intention of letting her go…ever" Bea replied honestly. Allie and Debbie were her entire world, and she didn't want to go a single day without the blonde by her side.

They chatted for a while longer, Kaz filling her in on how things were going at the station. Maxine was covering for Franky, although the tattooed brunette had called in a couple of times to see how things were going. That was the excuse she gave, but the rest of the crew teased her about her inability to stay away. Proctor had just finished telling Bea about a particularly funny shout when the door opened and Allie walked in carrying three coffees in a holder. Placing one down on the table she handed the other two to her fiancé and Kaz, kissing Bea on the cheek before heading for the door again, the older blonde calling her name stopping her before she opened it.

"You don't have to go, in fact I'd like it if you stayed. There's something that I need to say to you and now is a good a time as any"

Nodding at the older blonde, Allie approached her fiancé's bed, taking a seat on the opposite side to Proctor as she waited for her to speak.

"I wanted to apologise for everything that I put you through, both of you. And I know that a few words won't make it right, but if I could turn back the clock then I would do so many things differently. I would have never gotten involved with that bastard for a start. And as much as I would love to pin all the blame on him that wouldn't be fair. I could have been stronger, I should have been stronger, and I'm sorry for the part that I played in everything" Kaz said, turning to face the younger blonde before continuing. "I had no right snooping around your past like that Allie, and I know it won't mean much coming from me, but you should be proud of how far you've come. We've all got demons in our past, and anyone who says differently is lying. I'm just glad mine's dead, not that I think it will automatically fix everything that happened. I admire you, both of you. I always thought I was strong, but I'm not, at least not compared to the two of you. I crumbled at the first real sign of trouble, and I'm not proud of that. But I need you to know that you won't get any more hassle from me. And hopefully at some point in the future you will be able to forgive me for what I did, although I'm not sure I deserve it"

Allie was a little surprised at how open and honest Kaz was being. And as much as she hated what she had done, couldn't ignore that fact that she had played a huge part in saving her fiancé's life. It didn't erase what had happened before, but Harry was the main cause of that, and going by what Bea had told her he could be very convincing when he wanted to be. She doubted that they would ever be the best of friends, but the redhead could be working with her for year to come, so they had to find some common ground at least. And everyone deserved a second change, although if she ever did anything to hurt Bea ever again then that would be the end of it.

Debbie had called her lecturer while her mama went to take the drinks to her mum's room. She wanted to let them know that her mum was now awake but she wouldn't be back in her lectures until the following Monday. Not wanting to get too behind she also asked if they could email the work she had missed through to her so she could make a start. It would mean either reducing the length of her visits, or bringing her laptop in with her. But as long as she got to spend time with her mum then she didn't mind the extra work, or playing catch up. Allie had been gone a while so rather than waiting in the hospital café she decided to head back to her mum's room to see if she was there. She was surprised when she walked into the room, finding her parents chatting away to Kaz like they were old friends. While she appreciated what the older blonde had done during the fire, she couldn't forget everything that had happened prior to that. Although she hadn't been directly responsible for what Kim did to her mama, she had played a big part in trying to split them up.

She got that working with Proctor put her mum in a difficult position, and they needed to come to some level of understanding for things to run smoothly at the station. But that didn't mean that she had to like her. Putting on a fake smile she approached the bed, kissing her mum on the cheek before taking a seat beside her mama. Kaz seemed uncomfortable, and was looking everywhere but at Debbie. The young brunette couldn't help but feel a little smug about that, uncomfortable was the least she should feel after what she did. The atmosphere in the room was tense, and she wondered if she should have just walked back out and left them to it. But with her heading back to university soon she wanted to spend as much time with her mum as possible.

Kaz knew that she had to bite the bullet and apologise to Smith's daughter as well, but she knew by the way the brunette was glaring at her that this would be the hardest one yet. Allie had been surprisingly calm and appeared to accept her apology, although she knew that it would take time for the younger blonde to trust her, assuming she ever did. She wouldn't blame her if that never happened, and if the boot had been on the other foot then she wasn't sure she would have been quite so understanding. But then she did have a tendency to act first and think later. Something that had gotten her into this mess in the first place. As much as she could blame Harry, and she did blame him for so much of this, she chose to go along with it as well. Taking a deep breath, she tried to focus on anything other than the churning in her stomach as she spoke. "I know that you probably hate me for what I've done, and I don't blame you for that. As much as I want to blame everything on Harry, I should have been stronger and not taken everything he told me as gospel. There's no excuse for what I did, but I want you to know that I'm sorry"

"You tried to tear my family apart. It wasn't easy growing up with him around, and all I ever wanted was for mum to be happy. For her to have someone that loved her unconditionally. And when she finally found that you tried to take it all away. How could you?" Debbie spat back, her walls up as she glared at the older blonde.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, I can't forgive myself for what I've done. But I had no idea what he was planning that day, I dint know that he was going to…" Kaz said, pausing to wipe away the stray tear from her cheek. She felt like the worst person in the world right now, and as hard as it had been explaining everything to Bea that day, this was a thousand times worse. "When I found out I tried to stop it but I was too late. By the time I got to the bar Allie was already in the ambulance. It doesn't make it right, I know that, but he was so convincing. For years he never gave me any reason to doubt him, he got into my head and I believed everything he said to me. But then he began to act strange. I started questioning what he had told me and I did a bit of digging. That's when I found out what he was really like, and what he had done. I was in too deep by this point, and I still wasn't sure what his plan was. I thought that if I stayed close to him he would tell me, but he didn't. I was going to speak to your mum but he got violent with me during a visit and it scared me. I should have been stronger, I'm sorry Debbie"

A several seconds passed and Debbie hadn't said anything. "I should go, leave the three of you alone. I'll come back and see you again in a few days if that's ok" Kaz said, turning to face Bea after getting no response from the young Smith.

"Thanks Kaz, and you can stop by any time" the redhead replied. She understood why her daughter was wary of Proctor, but by giving her the extra oxygen tank she had helped save her life that day. And she had stuck to her word, giving valuable evidence at Harry's trial and helping to get his sentence increased. Not that any of that mattered now the bastard was dead.

After saying goodbye to Allie and Debbie, and apologising to the young brunette again Kaz stood up and headed for the door, wondering if she had done the right thing by coming to visit in the first place. The last thing she wanted was to make things worse. So when Novak called out, letting her know that she would walk her out she was more than a little surprised, as well as apprehensive.

Allie understood Debbie's reaction, but she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Proctor. She had fucked up big time, but had spent the past few months trying to put things right. And everyone deserved a second chance, well everyone except Harry. But thankfully he wasn't an issue any more. It was a completely different situation but she couldn't help but think about where she would be right now if her fiancé had seen what everyone else saw in her, and brushed her to one side. But Bea was special, her light in the dark, calm in the storm, and she was head over heels in love with her. As far as Allie was concerned she could search the world over and still not find anyone better than Bea. But when you already had perfection then why even bother looking in the first place.

Neither of them spoke as they walked down the corridor towards the central core area where the elevators and stairs were located. As they approached the stairwell Allie stopped, placing her hand on Proctor's arm as she spoke. "I'm sorry about Deb. I understand where she's coming from, and she's been through hell this past week. But Bea and I both appreciate what you did for her. And not just in the fire"

"Thank you, and that means so much to me, especially coming from you. I know that we didn't exactly get off to the best of starts, my fault entirely, but I can see how happy you make Smith. And if anyone deserves it then she does. I really am sorry, and if there's ever anything either of you need then you only have to ask. Anyway I'll let you get back to your family, bye Allie"

"Bye Kaz, and thanks" Allie replied, watching as the older blonde disappeared through the door before turning and walking back towards her girls. It was Debbie's decision, and she couldn't blame her for how she felt about Kaz. But she hoped that at some point she would be able to look beyond her bad decisions, and see how hard she was trying to make amends.

Bea turned to her daughter after Allie headed out with Proctor. Debbie's outburst had surprised her a little, but she had been under a lot of stress over the past week. And she wasn't aware of how much Kaz's statement had helped with Harry's trial. It wasn't that she was trying to keep things from her, but there were some things that she really shouldn't have to hear. It was her daughter's decision at the end of the day, but she wanted her to know the full story before she passed judgement. "I know she's done some screwed up shit, but she really is trying to make amends. And Harry can be quite persuasive when he wants to be, look how long it took for me to make a clean break. He used her too, just in a different way. When he wanted something from me and I refused, he took it anyway. And I know he did the same to Kaz towards the end. I'm not going into any detail as it's not something that you should have to hear. But I know how I felt after he did it to me for the first time. But she really is trying. I'm not expecting the two of you to be best friends, just try and see it from her point of view. She's a pain in the arse at times, but she saved my life, both her and Franky"

"I'm sorry, and I promise that I'll try. But right now I can't get what she did out of my head. I know that it was captain dickhead's doing but I need a bit more time to get my head around all of this. Is that ok?" Debbie asked, feeling a little guilty for being so hard on Kaz. But the past week had been so hard, and right now the only thing she wanted to focus on was her family.

"Take as long as you need, there are no rules with this kind of thing. And you sounded just like gran when you called him that"

"That's a good thing right?"

"The best" the redhead replied instantly. Her daughter was so much like Edith, and she couldn't be happier about that. She would get herself into a bit of trouble now and then, especially if she developed her gran's lack of filter as she got older. But she was tough, and Bea knew that Deb would never let anyone treat her the way Harry had done her. And that was all that mattered right now.

The following day Shayne was opening up and had to be at the bar at 11:30 so he offered to drop Deb off at the hospital on his way in. They both knew that Allie would already be there, and there was no point in having two cars sitting in the car park. Plus she could always grab a lift with her uncle if needs be. It was just after nine when she woke up, and after jumping in the shower she headed through into the kitchen area. Shayne's flat was only small, but it was cosy and she liked it there. He hadn't had the easiest start to life so appreciated the small things more than the average person, and as a result his place was spotless. He always joked that he knew when whirlwind Debbie was nearby as he couldn't see the floor. She wasn't the tidiest of people, and would be the first to admit that. But had gotten a lot better since she moved away to university. It was surprising how much tidier you could be when you had to do your own cleaning.

As she wandered through into the kitchen she could smell food, her stomach letting out a loud growl in appreciation. He was a pretty good cook, although that wasn't surprising given the teacher he had. Franky had spent some time with him when he first got his own place. She had taught him the basic's, but would stop by every now and again to teach him a new recipe. Debbie had been surprised the first time he cooked her dinner. She didn't really know what to expect, but if the culinary skills of her fellow housemates were anything to go by, then not a great deal. But she was pleasantly surprised, although he did confess afterwards that Franky had spent a few hours with him earlier that day, making sure dinner would be perfect. He wanted to make a good impression, and if putting up with a few hours of Franky's teasing meant he would achieve that, then so be it. Debbie was worth it.

The radio had been playing in the background while they ate their breakfast, and they had almost finished washing the dishes when something the DJ said caught Debbie's attention. Crossing the room she turned it up as an advert for the chart show the following day started to play. She had thought that she heard Allie's name being mentioned, but wasn't quite sure. But when they spoke about the battle for the number one slot, and played a clip from the blonde's song, along with another one she knew that she wasn't going mad. Grabbing her phone she searched for the station's website, knowing that they usually had a midweek chart update on there. And there it was, her mama's song was currently sitting in the number one slot. "Holy fuck" she said as Shayne walked up behind her, peering over her shoulder so he could see the screen.

"That's awesome. Does she even know about any of this?" he asked, knowing that the only place that Allie had been for over a week was the hospital.

"I have no idea, although she hasn't said anything so I'm guessing not. I can't wait to tell her, and mum is going to be so happy" Deb replied, unable to keep the smile from her face. Her mama was so talented, and she was glad that everyone else was finally getting to see exactly what she was capable of. And having a number one selling artist in the family would be so cool.

Allie had gone outside to call Oli, stopping by at the hospital café to pick up a couple of snacks for Bea on the way back in. As she pushed the door open to the redhead's room she found nurse Starky, or "Snarky" as she now chose to call her after finding out her name, in the process of trying to undress her fiancé. Bea looked more than a little uncomfortable, and was trying to protest, not that it was helping much. "What's going on here, you ok babe?" she asked as she crossed the room, moving closer to her girl.

"I need to give the patient a bed bath, would you mind waiting outside"

Locking eyes with her fiancé, Allie could see that she was uncomfortable with the situation. And knowing how Bea shied away from being touched, especially by strangers, it was understandable. "I can take care of that, you don't need to do it" she said to the nurse, trying to be as polite as possible, without embarrassing the redhead. But when Snarky scoffed at her, and proceeded to grab at Bea's shirt her tone changed. "I said I will do that, do we have a problem here?"

"Not going to happen princess. After your antics the other night I know exactly what the two of you will get up to. And I won't have any of that going off on my ward. I know what your sort are like"

"I'm going to help her get washed, not fuck her" the blonde spat back, ignoring the princess comment as she tried to control her anger. "And what the hell do you mean by our sort?"

"You know exactly what I mean, it's disgusting. What you do in your own home is up to you, but in public…you should be ashamed of yourselves" the nurse replied, looking at Allie like she was something nasty that she had trodden in before glaring at Bea and shaking her head. "Disgusting" she added as she went to grab the chart at the end of the redhead's bed, Allie's hand on her arm stopping her.

"I would hate for you to be subjected to our sinful behaviour any longer than necessary. I think we're done here"

"I have a job to do, and if you continue to interfere with that then I will have you removed from this hospital, for good. Do I make myself clear?"

"And if you don't get the fuck out of my fiancé's room I'll report you…do I make myself clear? Allie bit back, clenching her fist to stop herself from physically removing the woman from the room. Bea had enough to deal with right now, without having to put up with some ignorant homophobic arsehole. "Get out" She yelled as the door opened and Bridget walked in.

Bea was furious. How dare that bitch talk about their relationship like it was nothing? She didn't know them or what they had been through, yet here she was passing judgement. Allie made her feel safe, loved, and it was something she'd never had before. How can something so beautiful be called a sin? She wanted to rip her head off for disrespecting her girl like that, but she wasn't exactly in a position to go around making those kind of threats right now. What worried her the most was her fiancé doing something rash and getting herself banned from the hospital. Things were hard enough right now, and she needed her Alliecat by her side if she was going to recover enough to get out of here quickly. She couldn't risk the blonde getting banned from the ward, so did the only thing she could think of and pressed the nurse call button. "Get out" she heard her fiancé shout as Bridget came bursting through the door, a worried look on her face.

Bridget was behind the nurse's station when the alarm call button for Bea's room started to flash. Dropping the patient file she was holding down on the desk she raced down the corridor and burst through the door, relieved to see the redhead siting up in bed. Allie standing toe to toe with nurse Starky wasn't so good though. She had been transferred from another ward a few days ago, and had been nothing but trouble since. When her boss told her that they were moving her as a result of a few complaints Bridget wasn't exactly thrilled. This was a difficult enough ward as it was, and the patient's families were under enough stress without being subjected to her. But until something happened on this ward there was nothing she could do. "What's going on here?" she asked, hoping that whatever it was could be dealt with quickly and quietly.

"She needs to leave, I don't want her anywhere near Bea" Allie replied instantly, her eyes never leaving Snarky's.

"Ok Allie, just calm down. Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"I told the nurse that I wasn't comfortable with her giving me a bed bath, but she wouldn't listen. Allie came back in and she was rude to her, to both of us. I don't want her treating me anymore" Bea said, not wanting to go into detail in fear of aggravating her fiancé even more. She needed Allie here with her, and it wasn't worth risking anything that may get her kicked out.

"Is there a problem here?" Bridget said after turning to face the nurse.

"Yes there is. It's bad enough that I caught this one in her bed" she replied pointing to Allie before continuing. "But to expect me to let her give her a bath is a step to far. I know exactly what they would get up to, their sort are all the same" she added, missing the anger that flashed through the doctors eyes.

"Their sort? I'm sorry, what exactly is the problem here? If the patient is more comfortable having their partner help them wash then that isn't an issue, and you should know that"

"That's not the issue here, I just don't want that sort of thing going off on my ward…it's disgusting. You're a married woman, surely you understand"

Franky couldn't have timed her arrival any better, and as she burst through the door made a beeline for her wife. She had woken up to an empty bed early that morning and had been missing her ever since. She had to go into head office later that afternoon, and wanted to stop by and check on Bea anyway, so decided to go in a bit earlier. Hopefully this way she would catch Gidge on her break, and if not she could just admire her from afar for a little longer. The brunette was completely oblivious to the tension in the room, and what she had just walked in on. So when she kissed her wife on the cheek before slapping her on the arse as she walked towards Bea, was a little surprised by the nurse's outburst.

"You've got to be kidding me…you as well?" nurse Starky said, the disapproval evident in her voice. "The two of you look the type" she added, pointing to both Allie and Franky. Glaring at Bridget, she turned to face Bea before continuing with her rant. "But you two, you should be ashamed of yourselves, and a doctor at that. And you, there's no wonder that building collapsed on you. Let it be a sign that sinful behaviour like this will be punished"

Franky couldn't believe what was coming out of the nurse's mouth, and was just about to call her on it when she saw Allie launch herself across the room. Reaching out with her good arm she grabbed at the blonde in a bid to stop her, but she was too quick. Not wanting things to get out of hand, Bridget stepped into Allie's path, stopping her from getting to the other woman. She couldn't blame the younger blonde, and she felt like punching her as well. But any act of violence wold get her thrown out of the hospital, and Bea needed her right now. "I'll deal with this Allie, you just concentrate on taking care of Bea ok" she said, relieved when her friend visibly relaxed at the mention of the redhead's name.

"Can you go and check on the patient in room eleven please nurse Starky" Bridget said after turning to face the woman she was determined to have removed from the hospital, not just the ward. "Now" she added, her tone clipped as she fixed her with a steely glare. Sensing that she was fighting a losing battle, the nurse glared at Allie one last time before turning and leaving the room, muttering about how they should all be ashamed of themselves. "I'll some back to check on you a bit later Bea, I just need to deal with that first" the doctor said, throwing her friends an apologetic look before taking off after the hopefully soon to be ex-nurse.

"Are you ok?" Allie asked after Bridget and Snarky left the room, Franky following her wife out of the door after telling them she wouldn't be long. The redhead had been quiet, and she was worried that she had embarrassed her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you. It just pissed me off when she started belittling our relationship like that" she added as she approached the bed. Her fiancé still hadn't said anything, and she knew that she had screwed up. "Please Bea, say something. I know that you're mad at me but…"

"I'm not mad Alliecat. I…" Bea replied, her voice a little lower than usual.

"If you're not mad then what's…oh" Allie said as she noticed the look her fiancé was giving her. She knew that look, and exactly what it meant. The temperature in the room suddenly increasing as their eyes locked. This was going to be harder than she thought, and she couldn't wait until Bea's injuries had healed. "Fuck Bea, please don't look at me like that. Not right now when I can't do anything about it at least"

Bea was struggling. She wanted Allie so much right now, and hated that she couldn't act on it. Protective Allie was so unbelievably hot, and she was finding it hard to fight back the urge to ravish her right here. She knew that wasn't an option for several reasons, but that didn't stop the pull in her stomach or her heart from beating out of her chest. Reaching out, she slipped her arm around her fiancé's waist and pulled her in closer. "Sorry, can't help it. I love it when you get all protective like that. It makes me feel things"

Locking eyes with the younger woman Bea slipped her hand under the hem of her shirt. Even though they couldn't do anything right now she needed to feel Allie's soft skin under her fingers. The blonde brushed her thumb over Bea's bottom lip before leaning forward. She was so worked up, and knew that she would have to take care of her little problem when she got home that night, assuming she could last that long. "Does it turn you on?" she asked as their lips touched, Bea's hand moving to grab her arse in a bid to bring her closer still. They were both so wrapped up in each other that they hadn't realised the door had opened and their friend had walked back in.

"I don't know about Red, but it's turning me on Novak" Franky said, causing the two of them to break apart, Bea's cheeks turning the colour of her hair while the blonde just laughed. "Don't stop on my account, it was just getting good" she added, laughing as the redhead flipped her the finger before burying her head in Allie's shirt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N:_ _Thank you for all the fantastic feedback. Your continued support definitely gives me the push I sometimes need to keep writing. :)_


	106. Chapter 106

Franky was just about to leave when Debbie and Shayne arrived. She had spent the past hour teasing her friends about their lack of self-control. She knew that she was a fine one to talk, but it was so easy to make Bea blush that she couldn't resist. Her best friend had surprised her though, and once the initial embarrassment had eased she had taken it all in her stride, going as far as teasing her back. Franky knew that Gidge had her whipped, but she didn't care. Before she met the blonde doctor she never saw herself settling down, the thought of it sending a shiver down her spine. But one look into those piercing blue eyes and everything changed. And as she sat across the table from the older woman in the restaurant that first night she knew that she was looking at her future. It hadn't been easy, but nothing worth having ever was. And she knew that it was her hang ups that had caused most of the issues they'd had, but Bridget had been so patient with her, yet challenged her when necessary.

She was so used to the women she went with giving in to her demands that when the doctor called her on her bullshit the first time, they had gotten into an argument and Franky had stormed off. It was something she had a habit of doing. When she had calmed down a couple of hours later she felt like the biggest arsehole in the universe, and had done something so out of character that she knew she was in deep. Franky Doyle, the woman who didn't chase anyone, had found herself standing outside the blonde's house early the next morning. A single red rose in her hand and a lengthy apology whirling around in her head.

As expected Bridget didn't let her off easily, although that just made the brunette fall even harder. It scared her at first, the depth of her feelings for the older blonde. It was all new to her, and she didn't know how to handle it. Her usual method was to put her barriers up, push people away. But she didn't want to do that with the doctor, which also terrified her. There was something about the petite blonde that got under her skin. It was as though she was staring straight into her soul, and surprisingly she wasn't put off by what she saw there.

Franky had done her usual trick, and after handing over the rose had mumbled a quick apology before turning on the charm. It hadn't worked, and resulted in Bridget shutting the door in her face. This had never happened to her before, and left her completely floored. But it made her more determined than ever to win her over. And when the doctor had opened her front door over an hour later, she was surprised to find that Franky was still there. She took pity on her after that, and invited her in for a coffee. The brunette knew that she needed to up her game if she wanted Bridget in her life, and as much as that terrified her, she knew that losing her would be so much worse. So she did the one thing she swore she would never do, she opened up to the older woman and told her what she was afraid of. It had been hard, and she had almost run at one point. But Bridget had taken her into her arms and held her tight. And she knew in that moment that whatever the future had in store for her, she had found her safe place.

She hadn't even realised that she had drifted off until she heard her best friend giggling. It was something that she heard quite often these days, but had been so rare when Harry was around. Despite everything that had happened over the past few months the redhead looked so happy, and so in love. It was beautiful to see, and she couldn't wait for the wedding. As she watched Bea cuddle into Novak, blondie's arm wrapping protectively around her, she couldn't help but think that they were the perfect fit. She was glad that her best friend had someone that would take care of both her and Debbie.

She had been a little wary of Novak's intentions in the beginning, and had initially thought that she was just out for a quick hit and run. Of course Red was completely oblivious to any of this, despite blondie's tongue practically hanging out whenever she looked at Bea. Allie hadn't exactly been subtle about her attraction to the redhead, yet despite her blatant drooling Bea hadn't picked up on it. But given what that bastard had put her through there was no wonder she was so closed off, especially in that department. But blondie had been completely unfazed by it all, and it soon became obvious that it was more than a bit of fun to her. Allie looked at Red like she looked at Bridget, and Franky knew even before Bea did that Novak was head over heels in love with her.

And then Bea started to open up a little, and she spotted the lingering looks, and the way her eyes would drift to Novak's lips as she spoke. Red denied it of course, brushing Allie's attention off as her just being friendly. But Franky hadn't bought it for a second. Her friend had never even shown the slightest interest in anyone since that bastard got sent down. Yet the second Novak shows up she starts acting like a teenager with a crush. The others were completely oblivious to it of course, but then Franky knew her better than anyone. The only one to even question what was going on was Maxine, and it had taken her a while.

It was the little things that first caught Franky's attention, the way Red would always lean into Novak whenever she was close by. The shy glances when she thought that no one was looking, and how she would blush the second Allie showed her some attention. Bea had started making more of an effort when they went for a drink at the bar as well. Red was naturally beautiful, and always looked good. But on the odd occasion they had gotten ready at the station after a shift, it had taken her twice as long. She hadn't expected her timid friend to act on her new found feelings though, and despite all the teasing she was genuinely surprised when she caught them together that night in the yard behind the bar. But she was glad that Bea had taken a chance on Novak. She was good for her, for Deb too, and the younger Smith clearly idolised her.

Looking back over the past three years she couldn't believe how much things had changed. She was married to a smoking hot doctor, and Red had finally taken a dip in the lady pool. And to top it all off, her once timid friend was marrying the love of her life in a few months' time. The icing on the cake however was that Harry would never be able to hurt Bea ever again, and once Red was feeling better Franky was going to throw the mother of all parties to celebrate.

Bea had been watching her friend closely, and if the dreamy look on her face was anything to go by she knew exactly who she was thinking about. It didn't happen very often, at least not in public, but she had caught the tattooed brunette daydreaming about her wife on the odd occasion when they were at the station. And after all the teasing she had put her through, Bea couldn't resist giving a bit back. Grabbing a tissue from her bedside cabinet she handed it over to Franky, the brunette clearly confused by her actions. "For the drool" the redhead said, her fiancé laughing at the look on their friends face.

"Fuck off. I was not drooling" Franky threw back, tossing one of the spare pillows at her laughing friends. She loved seeing Bea's playful side, the teasing however wasn't so much fun.

"Bullshit, I was practically tripping over your tongue" Allie said, joining in on the teasing as she nudged the brunette's shoulder playfully.

"I just hope it was Bridget that was getting you all hot under the collar" Bea added, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively in the same way that Franky always did.

"What was I doing?" Bridget asked as she walked back into the room to check Bea's chart, completely missing the first part of the conversation.

"Rescuing me from these two hopefully" Franky said, relieved that her wife had come to her rescue.

"And why do you need rescuing?"

"They're teasing me" the brunette whined.

"Good. If you give it out then you have to be able to take it back darling"

"You're ganging up on me as well now?" Franky asked, giving her wife her best puppy dog eyes. "No sex for you tonight then" she added when the older blonde didn't take the bait.

"We'll see about that baby" Bridget replied, winking at Franky before walking out of the room, making sure to throw a little more sway into her steps. As the door closed behind her she could hear their friends laughing. She loved to tease Franky, and knew that if she wound her up enough then she would break her own 'no sex' rule pretty quickly. And she teased Bea often enough, it was about time the redhead gave her a bit back.

Franky had only been gone for about half an hour when the door burst open, and an excited looking Debbie came crashing through it. They had been running a little bit late so Shayne didn't have time to visit, but told her to let Bea know he would be in to see her the following day. When he had seen her the previous day she looked so much better, and he imagined that she would be keen to get home now. On the odd occasion he had been in hospital he hated it and just wanted to leave, despite not really having a stable home to go to. And his girlfriend's mum was always so active, so being confined to the bed must be driving her crazy.

As the young brunette came bounding over to her, Allie glanced over at her fiancé. The redhead looking equally as perplexed by their daughter's good mood. They both knew that she had felt guilty for not spending much time with Shayne, but he had been great over the past week, constantly making sure that both Deb and Allie had everything they needed while Bea was in her coma. So put her good mood down to the two of them finally getting some time alone together.

"Why didn't you tell me? This is so cool, my friends are going to be super jealous" Debbie blurted out as she pulled up a chair beside the blonde.

"Tell you what? You've lost me kiddo"

"About the number one, or possible number one at least. This is huge mama, we should be celebrating"

"Slow down and start from the beginning. I've got no idea what you're on about Deb" Allie replied, even more confused than she had been when the young brunette walked in.

Debbie suspected that the blonde didn't know anything about it, her obvious confusion confirming her suspicions. She was a little surprised that Isla hadn't let her know, although under the circumstances she probably didn't want to bother her with anything work related. But this was huge, and she couldn't contain her excitement any longer. "Your song, it was at number one in the midweek chart. There was an ad on the radio for the chart show tomorrow and there's this big battle on between your song and the one that was there last week"

"What…you're joking right?"

"Would I joke about something like this? Look" the young brunette replied, opening the radio station's website on her phone before handing it over to her mama. Watching on, she smiled as Allie's eyes went wide in shock before she handed the phone over to Bea, whose eyes filled with tears.

Allie couldn't believe what she had just seen on Deb's phone. She knew Isla and the guys at the record label were fond of the song, but she never expected it to do this well. Although things could still change before the official chart. With everything that had been going on recently she hadn't given it a second thought, so was surprised when her daughter told her. She was excited to see what would happen, but also a little nervous. If she did get to number one there would be extra pressure on her to keep it up. And while it would be great to get to the top spot, that wasn't the reason she was doing this. Music had always been more of a temporary escape from life, a way to make sense of the tornado in her mind and help her to process everything when she had been living on the streets. It was the one thing that no one could take away from her, and back then they had taken everything else.

She knew that the better her music did the more media attention she would get. It was part of the job, but something she wasn't looking forward to. Although after the story that was published a few months ago, surely there wasn't anything else they could throw at her. One of Allie's concerns was Bea and Deb, and how it would affect their lives. The last thing she wanted was for either of them to be hounded because of her. Being away from Bea was her main concern, although that was a close second. But if things got really bad, or it started to affect her family in a negative way then she would walk away. She loved her job, but the wellbeing of both her fiancé and daughter were the most important thing. But she would worry about that if or when it happened. Right now she wanted to make the most of the nervous excitement she felt, and loved that she got to experience all of this with her two favourite girls.

Turning to face Bea, Allie laughed when she saw the huge grin on her face, and the unshed tears in her eyes. "Holy fuck" she said as Debbie practically leapt on her. "I can't believe that this is happening, it doesn't feel real"

"I can, and it's very real. You're so talented baby, you work so hard and you deserve all the success in the world. I'm so proud of you, and I love you so much" Bea said as she reached out, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her fiancé's ear. She was so happy for Allie, and she knew that this would be the start of something big for the younger woman. Things were bound to change, and it would take some adjustment. But as long as she had her family then they could work through anything. Allie was her whole world, and there was nothing that she wouldn't do to make her happy.

"This is going to be so cool. I can't wait until you start playing gigs. We can come with you and hang out on the tour bus, I've always wanted to go on one of those. And you can get merchandise to sell, I can help design it. Imagine seeing people walking around with your face on their shirt" Debbie said, every sentence blurring into one as she chatted away excitedly.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm kiddo, but it's one song. I'm not exactly Adele am I? And no one would want my face on their chest anyway"

"I quite like it" Bea said quietly, although it came out a little louder than she had intended it to.

"Mum…gross"

"What? I'm just being honest" the redhead replied, her new found confidence surprising both her and Allie. She wasn't sure if it was her brush with death or the fact that she felt like a weight had been lifted now Harry was gone. But she was tired of being afraid. She loved the blonde with all her heart, and she was determined to show her every chance she got.

"Right, I'm nipping to the bathroom. And you'd better still be dressed when I get back…both of you. There are some things a child should never have to see" Debbie said dramatically as she stood up and headed for the door, smiling at them both.

"Quite like it? Sounds like someone needs a reminder before she forgets" Allie said once the young brunette had left the room. This new, confident side to Bea was unbelievably hot. It was the second time in just over an hour that the redhead had gotten her all worked up, not that she was complaining. It was just a pity that she couldn't act on her desires right now.

"Definitely. I can't wait to get out of this hospital" Bea replied, taking a deep breath to try and control her racing heart. The look in Allie's eyes wasn't helping either, and she wished more than anything that they were somewhere more private. Not that she could do much right now.

Bea knew that Debbie was just excited for Allie. But the more she talked about her going away on tour and getting to meet all these famous people, the more overwhelmed she started to feel about the whole thing. She trusted her fiancé completely, and knew that she would never intentionally do anything to hurt her. But she would be caught up in this new and exciting world, and the redhead was worried that she would hold her back. Debbie was so excited, and despite trying to play it down, she could tell that Allie was too. The last thing she wanted to do was dampen their spirits, so decided to keep her concerns to herself. They were her insecurities, her issues, and she wasn't about to burden her family with them. Pushing them to the back of her mind she joined in with her daughter, who was currently teasing the blonde about how much of a diva she would turn into.

Debbie had headed home for a while after receiving an email from her lecturer containing the work she had asked him to send through. She didn't want to fall too far behind, but wasn't expecting there to be quite so much. Her mum had told her to take some time out from the hospital so she wouldn't get herself too stressed out. Bea loved that she was getting to spend some time with her family, but didn't want her daughter to put herself under any unnecessary pressure. She had done that during her HSC, and had made herself ill as a result. Plus the redhead was feeling so much better, and hopefully they would let her go home in a couple of days.

After speaking to Isla on the phone Allie had gone over to the studio for a few hours to run through a few things. She had been reluctant to leave the hospital, and Bea had to result to threats to get her to go, but she had finally surrendered. The threat of being put on a sex ban once the redhead was fully healed being the straw that eventually broke the camel's back. While she loved having the blonde's undivided attention, she didn't want her career to suffer as a result of her accident. She was over the worst of it, and wanted Allie to achieve her full potential. Plus having a fiancé in the charts was kind of hot. But then everything about Allie was hot.

Allie had only been gone an hour, and Bea was missing her like crazy. It was ridiculous really, she had managed perfectly well for 37 years without her, so surely she could cope for an afternoon. She had been a very different person back then though, and a couple of years ago the thought of needing someone so much would have terrified her. But now she knew what it felt like to be loved by the blonde, and she wasn't afraid at all.

Oscar had dropped Edith off at the hospital just after lunch. He had a couple of errands to run and Mickey decided to go along with him so his gran could spend a bit of time alone with Bea. He would be heading back to New Zealand the following day, but his wife had decided to hang around for a few more days, not wanting to leave Edith alone. The last thing that Allie and Bea needed right now was to have to deal with the trouble she was bound to get herself into if left to her own devices. Mickey loved the older woman, but she could be a handful at times. Not that she would want her to change, not for anything.

Every time the door to Bea's room opened her head would shoot up, the disappointment clear on her face when it wasn't Allie walking back in. Her gran found the whole thing rather amusing, and in a bid to take her granddaughter's mind off of the absent blonde she decided to run through the wedding plans. They had just over five months to get everything sorted, and although Bea had said they only wanted a small service, they would still have a lot to organise. Mickey had been helping Allie a lot, but Edith knew that she wouldn't be around to see young Debbie get married, so wanted to help her granddaughter any way she could. Even if it was just dealing with the little things.

They had been chatting for a while and Edith noticed that her granddaughter seemed a little distracted. She was frowning a lot, and appeared to be off in her own little world. She knew the signs, and had seen it with Bea on so many occasions, but with that bastard out of the way she didn't have anything to worry about other than getting better. Chalking it up to the stress of the past few weeks, she continued to try and distract her. When that didn't work she decided to tackle it head on. That was her usual style, and it worked most of the time. "Ok come on, out with it. What's on your mind?" she asked, her granddaughter's head shooting up as their eyes locked.

"Nothing, I'm fine"

"And I'm Lady fucking Gaga, now out with it"

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, but sensing that her gran wasn't about to back down Bea took a deep breath before speaking. "It's nothing really, I'm just being an idiot. Allie's never given me any reason to doubt her, ever. But she's going to be getting so much attention that I'm scared I'll lose her. Even if she doesn't get the number one slot tomorrow her career will take off. And I'm so happy for her, she deserves this more than anyone I know. But she's going to be surrounded by new and exciting people. What if she meets someone else, someone younger with a lot less baggage? I don't know what I'd do without her"

"You're right, you are an idiot. She could be surrounded by a billion people and you would be the only one she sees. That girl idolises you, and trust me when I say that you have absolutely nothing to worry about. It won't be easy, but these things never are. The two of you have been through so much, but you made it through, together"

"I know, and I feel like the worst person in the world for even thinking like this. I trust her, and it's not her I'm questioning. But everything seems too good to be true right now, and good things don't happen to me"

"Yes they do. I understand where you're coming from, and after everything that thundercunt put you through then there's no wonder you're worried. But young Allie would never hurt you in that way, in any way for that matter. You have something really special here, and so rare. So relax and enjoy it"

"She is pretty incredible" Bea replied, smiling as she thought about her fiancé. She really was one of a kind, and she was so lucky to have her.

"You both are. And I would have given anything to have what the two of you do when I was younger. I almost had it once, but there were too many obstacles in the way. Don't get me wrong, I loved your gramps, but not in the way I loved her" Edith said, letting her mind wander back to when she was a lot younger. "I knew the second I saw her that she was someone special. We were together for over a year, but things were different back then, and as hard as we tried we just couldn't make it work. As far as everyone else was concerned we were just good friends, and as much as it hurt, I understood her decision. I would have happily given everything up for her, but she was scared of how her family would react. But being around her was just too hard. It was tearing me apart so I cut all contact after we got into an argument one night. A few days later she showed up on my doorstep out of the blue and begged me to take her back. She had me as soon as I saw her standing there, there was nothing I wouldn't do to make her happy. She stayed with me for a few days, and they were the best days of my life. We'd gone for a drive one night to watch the sunset. We spent hours sitting in the car watching the waves, anyway one thing led to another and her brother caught us kissing in the car. To say he didn't take it well would be an understatement"

"What happened, did he do anything to hurt you?" the redhead asked, surprised that her gran was telling her all this now, but not in the slightest bit shocked that it had happened. When she had found out about her and Allie, she hadn't even batted an eye.

"He dragged me out of the car, bashed me up a bit and took her back home. She turned up at my door the next morning with a suitcase and we didn't leave the house for a while. I was in no fit state to go anywhere, and she was petrified so we spent the next week putting a plan together. We were going to take off, start a new life together somewhere else. But as the moving day grew closer she started to withdraw from me, and I knew that deep down she didn't want to leave her family, but she didn't want to hurt me either"

"I'm guessing she went back to them"

"She did, although I made the decision for her. She would have ended up hating me, and I couldn't live with that. So I wrote her a note, packed a bag and left in the middle of the night. And I broke my own heart in the process. I moved around for a while after that. Nothing made sense and I felt so restless all the time. I ended up in Auckland a few months later, and it was the first place I felt comfortable so I stayed. And six months later I met your gramps. He was a good man, and he treated me well. I loved him in my own way, but not in the way I loved her. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about her, I still do. For years I wondered if I had done the right thing by leaving that night, and I'm still not sure that I did. But it's too late for regrets, they only drag you down"

"What happened to her after that, did you see her again?"

"I stayed away for a while. Her family hated me and I didn't want to cause her any more trouble. I went back after about three years for my uncle's funeral. I only stayed for a few days, but the day before I was due to leave I ran into her while I was out walking. I knew she was nearby before I even saw her, she just had this effect on me. She wasn't exactly happy to see me, but she was with her husband and kid so we couldn't really talk. I left again, and the next time I saw her was years later after you were born. I had taken you to visit your great gran and you were a little restless so I took you out to get some fresh air. I bumped into her at the park. We talked, I explained everything and she thanked me for what I did. She told me that she was sorry, and that she would always love me. But she just wasn't strong enough to go through with it and was worried about telling me at the time. I let her walk away that time, and it broke my heart all over again. I never saw her again after that, and she died a few years ago. I still have a picture of her at home, I couldn't bring myself to part with it" Edith said, wiping the stray tear from her cheek. She hadn't cried over her in a while, but that didn't mean that it didn't still hurt.

"I'd like to see it the next time I come to visit, only if you want me to that is. What was her name?" Bea asked, taking her gran's hand in hers. The only other time she had ever seen the older woman cry was when she had found out what Harry had been doing to her.

"It was Bea. Your mum found a photo of us together one day while she was pregnant with you. She asked me about her so I told her everything. I was with her at the hospital when she gave birth to you, and when she handed you over to me for the first time she told me she wanted to call you Bea. I wasn't sure how I felt about that, but I'm glad she did. Even though we couldn't be together it was nice to hear her name, your name. When I bumped into her that day she asked me what your name was. I told her and she held my hand as she cried. She told me that she was sorry that she hadn't been stronger, that she would always love me, and then walked out of my life. You were only twelve months old, and I knew that I had to hold it together for your sake. But if I had been on my own I would have been a mess. She was my one weakness, even years later. And I knew that if she ever turned up out of the blue and asked me to take her back I would have done it in a heartbeat. I still love her, even now"

"I'm so sorry gran. That must have been awful. Why didn't you tell me about her sooner?" the redhead said as she wrapped her arms around the older woman. Edith was always so strong, so to see her like this was so rare. Whoever this woman was Bea knew that she must have been pretty special to have such an effect on her gran.

"Your mum is the only other person I told. There were rumours of course, and me leaving didn't help. But I always denied that anything had happened between the two of us. It wasn't that I was ashamed of loving her, I just didn't want to make her life any harder than it already was. Even after all these years it's still hard for me to talk about. But I'm telling you about her now because I want you to know how lucky you are to be loved by someone like Allie, and to get to love her back. That girl would go to the ends of the earth and back again for you. I know you're scared, and I understand that, but if something's bothering you then promise me you'll talk to her. It doesn't matter where she is, or who she's with. You are the only one she wants to be with, the one she will always come home to. What the two of you have is so rare, so you hold on to that, and don't let go. Ever" Edith said as she pulled back slightly and looked into her granddaughter's big brown eyes.

"I'll never let go, I love her too much to do that. But I don't want her thinking that I don't trust her, that couldn't be further from the truth. I know that she would never cheat on me, but I'm worried that she'll meet someone closer to her own age, someone who can love her better than I can" Bea said as her own tears started to fall. She felt like she was betraying Allie's trust by even thinking like this.

"No one could love her better than you, ever. But you need to talk to her otherwise it's going to eat away at you. And that's never a good thing, trust me on that one kid"

"What did she look like, your Bea?" the redhead asked.

"Blonde hair, big blue eyes. When you showed me that photo of young Allie that day she reminded me of her instantly. Although that's where the similarity ends. I just wish that she would have had some of Allie's confidence. Who knows what would have happened then" Edith replied, smiling at her granddaughter. "I guess we both have a thing for blue eyed blondes" she added, winking at the redhead before they both burst out laughing.

Allie arrived back a few hours later and Edith, Oscar and Mickey were getting ready to leave for the day. His flight back was later that night, but he wanted to check on Bea to see if there was anything else she needed before he headed back home. He didn't want to leave just yet, but had been away from the restaurant for over a week now, and his assistant manager didn't have that much experience. But his cousin was doing so much better now, and he knew that she was in good hands. Allie had been her rock through all of this. And as much as he hated to see Bea hurt, it was good that she had someone to lean on. She'd always had to deal with everything on her own, as well as try to be both parents to Deb. But now she had Allie, and he had never seen her look so happy. After telling her he would call her the following morning, he kissed her on the cheek and left. Mickey and Edith following close behind.

Edith was just about to walk out of the door when she turned to face her granddaughter, an unusually serious look on her face. "Don't forget what we discussed. I know you're still recovering, and I'm older than god, but I'll kick your arse if you don't do it". Turning around, Edith gave Allie a kiss on the cheek before leaving them alone. She had done all she could, and it was up to Bea now. She just hoped that she would talk to the blonde about how she was feeling.

"What was that all about?" Allie asked as she approached the bed. Leaning forward she captured the older woman's lips in a long, slow kiss, Bea's arm slipping around her waist and pulling her in closer.

"So how did it go? Am I going to be seeing your beautiful face on billboards all over the city?" Bea said as she pulled back slightly, changing the subject. She knew her gran was right, but she wasn't sure she was ready to have that conversation just yet. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Allie in any way.

"It went well, really well actually. And don't worry, my face won't be scaring people, at least not any time soon. The radio station wanted me to go in during the chart show tomorrow. I'd be there most of the afternoon, but I don't want to leave you. It's too soon for that, but I've agreed to do a phone interview. Isla's pretty convinced that I'll get the number one slot, but I'm not so sure. She wants to throw a party for me if I do, but I told her that I wanted to wait until you were back home. That way I'll really have something to celebrate" Allie replied, aware that her fiancé had changed the subject but deciding to let it go for now.

"Don't put your life on hold because of me. I'm fine, honestly. You should take her up on it, go and enjoy yourself. You deserve it baby"

"I won't enjoy myself if you're not there. And I'm not putting my life on hold. There will be plenty of time to celebrate, but right now I just want to be with you. I'm not doing this because I think I have to, I'm doing it because without you there it doesn't mean anything to me" the blonde replied honestly. Something was bothering her fiancé. She could always tell, much to Bea's frustration at times. But she was determined to get to the bottom of it. She hated seeing her girl sad, the redhead's smile was beautiful and could light up any room. "I know there's something bothering you. So come on, out with it" she added, reaching out and taking her fiancé's hand in hers.

It's nothing, I'm just being stupid and irrational. It's my issue, and I don't want to burden you with it. Especially with everything that you've got going on at the minute"

"You can talk to me Bea, any time. It doesn't matter what else is going on in my life, you and Deb will always come first. And whatever it is it's clearly getting to you, so don't downplay your feelings like that"

Moving over Bea patted the space on the bed beside her, waiting until the blonde had taken a seat before cuddling up against her. She felt like such an idiot, and knew that she was worrying for nothing. But her gran was right, if she didn't talk to Allie about how she was feeling then it would build up and could cause them problems further down the line. Taking her fiancé's hand in hers, she gazed into her ocean blue pools before speaking. "I need you to know that I'm not doubting you at all. This is my insecurity, my issue. It's stupid, I know, but I'm scared that I'm going to lose you. You're going to be off travelling the country, the world even. And you'll be meeting new and exciting people every day. I'm scared that I won't be enough for you, that you'll get bored of me. I didn't want to say anything, but gran said that I shouldn't bottle it up. I'm sorry Alliecat, and I'm so proud of what you've achieved. You're so talented, and I want you to achieve your full potential, so please don't let my insecurities hold you back"

"First of all, I don't ever want you to apologise for how you're feeling. And for the record, I could never get bored of you. There will be some travelling involved, and some of it will be sooner than I had hoped. But wherever I am, I will always come home to you. Please don't worry. You're my girl, and the only one I want to be with. Ever. This means the world to me, and I would never do anything to jeopardise that" Allie said, holding her left hand up and indicating to the ring on her finger. "You're my family, both you and Deb. And I only want to be with you. I love you so much Bea Smith"

"And I love you too Allie Novak, to the moon and back" the redhead replied as she held onto the younger woman as though her life depended on it. And maybe it did. Allie meant everything to her, and she knew that it wouldn't be easy. But they would make it work, together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N: This chapter took a little longer to finish than expected, so apologies for the delay. I'll try and get my arse in gear over the next few weeks, although I may be a little distracted after meeting the lovely Jenko in a couple of weeks! :)_


	107. Chapter 107

Allie had stayed at the hospital that night. Bea had said she was fine after their talk, but she knew how lost in her head the older woman could get at times, and being stuck alone for hours in a hospital room would be the perfect excuse to overthink things. After clearing it with Bridget she had called Debbie and asked her to bring a change of clothes when she came to visit later that evening. It would mean having to spend another night sleeping in the chair, but she didn't care about that. She needed her fiancé to know that she was her number one priority, and always would be. While the blonde hated that Bea was feeling insecure, she was glad that she had opened up and told her what was on her mind. It was a huge step for the redhead, it showed how much she trusted Allie, and it made the younger woman fall even deeper in love with her. If that was even possible.

She hadn't even had the chance to set up her temporary bed later that night. The second Bea saw what she was attempting to do she pulled the covers back and patted the space on the mattress beside her, indicating for the younger woman to get in. As much as Allie wanted to be close to her, she didn't want to risk being thrown out of the hospital. She hadn't seen nurse Snarky since the incident a couple of days ago, but that didn't mean she wouldn't be back. Sensing the blonde's hesitation, Bea reached out, taking her finance's hand in hers and giving it a gentle tug. Ignoring the pain shooting through her side she gave Allie her best puppy dog eyes as she silently pleaded with her to come closer.

It had been an emotional day, what with finding out about her fiancé's potential number one, then the conversation with her gran. She had been a little surprised when the older woman told her that she had been in love with another woman. It had nothing to do with the same sex relationship, her gran was one of the most open minded people she knew. But her and her gramps had always seemed so close. Edith had been honest with him from the start, telling him about both her relationship with Bea, and her feelings for the other woman. But he loved her, and to him it was worth the risk. He had told her one night after they were married that if her ex-girlfriend ever came back for her then he wouldn't stand in her way. Bea had never seen her gran so emotional, and it had broken her heart. She knew that there was nothing that she could do to make it any better, but it didn't stop it hurting.

It also brought home just how lucky she was to have Allie in her life, to be loved so completely by someone that she adored was something that she would never take for granted. And as hard as it had been to voice her insecurities, she knew that her gran was right. Harry had used anything and everything her could against her, and as a result she had developed a habit of keeping her cards close to her chest. But Allie would never do anything to hurt her, she was safe with the blonde and knew that as hard as it was, she needed to open up to her if something was bothering her. It was the only way. Plus her fiancé was so supportive, and always knew what to do or say to make her feel better. She didn't even have to do anything major, sometimes just feeling the blonde's arms wrapped around her was all she needed.

Allie found it hard to resist her fiancé at the best of times, but when she looked at her like she was doing right now then it was pointless even trying. Despite her concerns about getting caught, as well as hurting the redhead she slipped in beside her, Bea cuddling into her instantly.

"I was starting to think you'd gone off me" the redhead said as she moved in closer, slipping her arm around her fiancé's waist.

"Never. I just don't want that Snarky bitch to catch me in your bed and kick me out. I know you might be able to come home in a few days, but I can't wait that long to do this" Allie replied, turning slightly before capturing the older woman's lips in a loving kiss.

Bea felt the heat cursing through her body as their lips connected. It had been far too long since they had been close like this, and she was craving the blonde's touch. Forgetting where they were temporarily she slipped her hand under Allie's shirt, cupping her bra clad breast. As a low moan fell from the younger woman's lips she deepened the kiss, the redhead's fingers working their way under the lace of her fiancé's bra before coming into contact with her bare skin. Allie's skin was so soft, and Bea loved how responsive she was to her touch. She could feel the familiar pull in her groin, and knew that she needed more. Slipping her other arm around her fiancé's neck, Bea pulled her in closer still in a bid to increase the contact. She needed more, needed to feel all of Allie. But as she practically dragged the younger woman into her lap, a sharp pain shot through her side, causing her to cry out.

Allie's heart was beating out of her chest, and her head was in a spin. She knew that they shouldn't be doing this, at least not here in Bea's hospital bed. But when she felt her fiancé's hand on her bare breast all rational thoughts left her mind. She was so lost in the feel of the redhead's lips on hers that she allowed herself to be pulled forward, Bea crying out in pain a few seconds later. Jumping back her gaze locked with the older woman's, seeing tears in her deep brown eyes. "Fuck. I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean to hurt you"

"It's ok…my fault" Bea replied as she gritted her teeth, the pain in her side easing slightly. "Stay, please" she added, reaching out to stop the blonde as she started to climb off the bed.

"I don't want to hurt you…again"

"You didn't, it was my fault. I can't seem to control myself around you, I'm sorry"

"Don't ever apologies for that, I love your hands on me"

"My hands love being on you, as well as every other part of me" the redhead replied as she tried to pick up where they had left off.

"As much as I want you, and holy fuck Bea, I want you so much right now. I don't want you to hurt yourself any more, we have to wait. And a hospital room isn't exactly what I had in mind when I thought about making love to you"

"I know, and I'll behave I promise. I just need to be close to you" Bea said, smiling when the blonde laid back down. Moving in closer, she rested her head on Allie's chest, listening to her finance's heartbeat. It was still racing slightly following their heated make-out session, and she loved that the younger woman was as affected as she was. "I love you Alliecat"

"I love you too beautiful, now go to sleep" Allie replied, kissing the older woman on the top of the head before slipping her arm around her and closing her eyes, hoping that her heart rate would return to normal soon.

Bea hadn't slept as well since waking up in the hospital as she did last night, and she knew that it had everything to do with the still sleeping blonde in her arms. She had woken up in pain during the night and had pressed the nurse call button, her fiancé frantically trying to scramble out of the bed before they got caught. Bea had tried to get her to stay where she was, but Allie was adamant that she would get kicked out if they found her there. Not wanting to freak her fiancé out, she failed to mention that she had woken up a couple of hours ago when the same nurse that had just walking into her room came to check on her. She had been nervous when she saw her standing there watching the two of them. But when the redhead went to explain, she had simply held her hand up and said that it wasn't necessary. She had seen how distraught the blonde had been while the patient was in a coma, and although it was against protocol the two of them looked so content curled up together that she didn't have the heart to separate them. Plus she was a huge fan of Allie's, and once she got over the initial shock of her being on the ward where she worked, had enjoyed having her around. Hopefully once her fiancé was given the all clear, she would sign something for her before they left.

Once the nurse had given Bea some pain relief, she checked her vitals before leaving them in peace. The second they were alone again Allie gravitated back towards her fiancé, slipping back in beside her and wrapping her arms around her. Despite only having a few hours' sleep so far, she felt more rested than she had in the past couple of weeks, and knew that was all due to having the redhead close. They were hoping to get some news as to when Bea could go home later that day, and were both praying that it wouldn't be too long. She knew how frustrated Bea was getting, and although she would still need to rest, at least she would be more comfortable at home. Plus it would be good for her to be back in her own bed.

Allie knew that she would need to start spending some time at the studio, but she was hoping to put off going back for as long as possible. When she had spoken to Isla the previous day she had mentioned a gig in Sydney that they had set up. It wasn't for another couple of weeks, and she would only be gone overnight, but she still felt that it was too soon. The last thing she wanted to do was leave Bea when she need her. Isla had suggested that her fiancé go with her, if she was up to travelling that was. It wasn't standard protocol, but the record label had offered to cover the cost of Bea's travel as well. It was unusual circumstances, so Isla had pushed for it in the hope that the blonde would agree to play the gig. Allie hadn't said anything to Bea yet, wanting to wait until they found out when she could go home. After making sure the older woman was comfortable Allie closed her eyes, waiting until Bea was asleep before allowing herself to drift off again.

They woke up the next morning cuddled up together, Allie slipping out of her fiancé's bed after kissing her on the cheek. It was still early, but she knew that the nurses would be doing their rounds soon and didn't want to get caught. "I was comfy, stay a bit longer" Bea said, her voice even more husky than usual as she struggled to open her eyes.

"I don't want Snarky catching me in your bed again, I'm not sure I can refrain from punching her next time" the blonde replied, only half joking.

"She's not here anymore, Bridget reported her and she got fired"

"Good, I don't want that bitch anywhere near my girl" Allie replied, kissing the older woman again before grabbing a change of clothes and heading for the bathroom to take a shower.

Bea laid back down, hugging one of the pillows after Allie had gone to take a shower. It smelt like the blonde, and she loved that. She was hoping that she would get some news soon about when she could go home, it had been almost a week since she woke up from the coma, and while she was still in pain was feeling a thousand times better than she had a few days ago. Plus she knew that being back home with her family would speed up her recovery. It would take the pressure off of Allie and Deb too, and once she was settled their daughter could head back to university. She loved having the young brunette home, but was worried that she would fall too far behind with her studies. It had been a difficult few months for all three of them, and Deb had handled things really well. Bea was so proud of her, and her fiancé. She had the perfect family, and couldn't wait to start the next phase of their life together.

Debbie wouldn't be coming in until the afternoon as she wanted to be there when Allie did her radio interview. It would only be a phone call, but the young brunette was so excited about the whole chart battle, and wanted to see her mama's face when the number one was announced. She was convinced that Allie would get the top slot, but the blonde wasn't quite so confident. It would be incredible to have a parent in the charts, but she was proud of her either way. She was an inspiration to anyone, having been through so much and not only making it out the other side, but achieving all she had.

She had wanted to spend the day at the hospital but really needed to get one of her assignments finished. She had tried studying at the hospital the previous day, but found that there were too many distractions. Bridget had said that her mum might be able to come home in a day or two, which would be great. Debbie was hoping to spend a few days at home with the redhead before she headed back to university, and if they did let her out when expected they would have most of the weekend together. Allie had been her rock through all this mess, and they had grown even closer than they were before. She couldn't wait until they got married. Her mum deserved all the happiness in the world and she was so glad that the blonde was the one to make that happen.

They had just had breakfast when Bridget walked in the room, a concerned look on her face. Bea assumed that it would be bad news about her going home, but when their friend handed the local newspaper over to her fiancé she started to panic. Allie knew as soon as she saw the photo on the front page that whatever had been written wouldn't be good. It had been taken at some point during the previous week while Bea was in a coma, and she couldn't deny that she looked rough. Bracing herself for what she knew would be another shit storm she would have to deal with, she read the article, feeling her anger rise with every word.

Bea was worried, she could see the pain in her fiancé's eyes and knew that whatever it was, it wouldn't be good. She was so sick of all the shit that kept getting thrown at them, and just wanted to be left alone. Allie had started pacing the room, anger radiating off her and her knuckles white as she kept a firm grip of the newspaper. "Allie, what's wrong sweetheart?" she asked, the younger woman so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear her. "Alliecat…" she added, receiving no response. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she stood up slowly, steadying herself before taking a couple of steps forward.

Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye Allie turned around, finding a very unstable Bea stumbling towards her. Dropping the newspaper down on the end of the bed she raced towards her, slipping her arms around the older woman's waist to steady her. "You ok?" she asked, brushing a stray curl from her fiancé's face before kissing her cheek.

"Fine, I'm more worried about you. What's happened baby?"

Helping the older woman into one of the chairs Allie picked the newspaper back up before taking a seat beside her and handing it over. Neither of them spoke for several minutes, the blonde watching Bea closely as she read through the article that had been published. She could tell that the redhead was angry by the way she clenched her jaw. She was going into protective mode, and Allie felt her heart flutter as she watched the storm raging in her deep brown eyes.

Bea was fuming. How dare they write such crap about her fiancé? She knew that the media attention would increase as the blonde's career took off, but this was nothing more than fabricated bollocks. She couldn't help but feel guilty, if she hadn't have been in the hospital in the first place then none of this would have happened. Not that it had been a planned stay. She hated that they were going after Allie again, and she suspected that it was the same journalist that had started the shit storm last time around. Her fiancé was her priority right now, but once they had dealt with the fallout from the latest story she would talk to her about taking legal action against them. Turning to face the younger woman, she cupped her chin so she could look into the ocean blue eyes that she adored. "Try not to worry baby, we'll get through this together ok. You're not on your own in this, I'm right here with you"

"This is the last thing you need right now, you should be concentrating on getting better"

"And I will. But I'm pretty good at multi-tasking, and I want to help. Plus I've got a lot of time on my hands at the minute, and I can't do what I want to do right now so…" Bea said, deliberately letting her words hang as her eyes roamed over the younger woman's body. Allie was stressed out enough about chart so this was the last thing she needed right now. Throwing a suggestive wink the blonde's way, she hoped that she would be able to distract her a little.

"Oh really. And what would that be…or do I need to use my imagination?" Allie asked, playing along with her fiancé's little game. She knew exactly what Bea was trying to do, but she couldn't help her body's reaction to her words if she tried. And she had no intention of trying.

"I'd tell you, but given my current predicament I don't think that would do either of us any good right now. But when I'm feeling a little bit stronger then I'll happily show you"

"I can't wait" Allie replied, leaning forward and capturing the older woman's lips in a tender kiss, her fingers running through the redhead's soft curls and pulling her in closer.

The door to Bea's room bursting open dragged them from a very pleasant make out session, Franky's laughter filling the room as she realised she had interrupted them yet again. It was becoming a habit, but it showed how close the two of them were. For a few seconds she forgot why she was there in the first place, the reality of the situation hitting her hard as she tried to come up with a good way to break the news to them. Glancing around the room, she saw the newspaper on the end of the bed, and knew that she was too late. Holding out her copy, she gave the couple a sympathetic smile before speaking. "I had come to warn you about this, but looks like someone beat me to it. How are you both holding up?"

"Ok, considering some bastard's trying to fuck everything up again. If I get my hands on that little prick then he won't be doing so well" Bea replied, nodding her head towards the paper laid out on the bed, the journalists name and picture below that tag line of the story.

"I need to speak to Deb, and we should tell your family before they find out for themselves" Allie said, the pain evident in her voice as she thought about the conversation she would need to have with their daughter.

"Don't worry about Deb, and Edith already knows. She was the one that gave me this" Franky said as she waved the newspaper she was holding in the air.

"Shit" Bea replied, knowing by the look in her friend's eyes that her gran hadn't taken the article lightly. She just hoped that the older woman wouldn't do anything crazy, and that Mickey was with her.

Franky had just walked through the main entrance to the hospital when an angry looking Edith stepped in front of her, thrusting a newspaper into her chest. "Those fuck muppets have gone too far this time" the older woman said as she tightened her grip on her walking stick, a wild look in her eye.

The only other time the tattooed brunette had seen that look was when Harry had done something to hurt Bea, and despite her age and somewhat fragile state, she was rather intimidating. Grabbing the newspaper Franky started to read what was on the front page, a photo of Allie at the side of the text. It was a cheap shot by one of the local journalists, and completely untrue. The article had made reference to a comment made by the DJ of the radio station the blonde had meant to have been on the previous week. She knew that Isla had stopped by the hospital a few days before Bea woke up to let Novak know that she had postponed her radio interview, and that they could rearrange once things were back to normal. The DJ had been very understanding, simply saying that Allie was unable to do the interview due to a personal matter.

But the newspaper had taken hold of it and twisted it into something that it wasn't. They had somehow managed to get a photo of the blonde outside the hospital. Her clothes were crumpled and she had dark circles under her eyes. It was understandable given the circumstances, but the press had taken the photo and fabricated a story in the way that they so often did. Franky knew that Allie's song was doing really well, and she was on track to get a number one. Not that the blonde had shown much interest in her career since Red's accident.

The article in the paper implied that Allie was back on drugs again, and the record label had to cancel her radio interview so she could attend rehab. The photo didn't help their claims, but it made Franky sick just thinking about it. They were dealing with enough right now, and the last thing either Novak or Red needed was some slimy lowlife of a reporter hanging around. Shaking her head, she started to walk towards the elevator that would take her to Bea's room when Edith grabbed her hand and dragged her into the corner. She was surprised by the elderly woman's strength, and it caught her off guard a little. But after steadying herself, she locked eyes with her best friend's gran.

"This is a crock of shit" the older woman spat out as she swiped angrily at the paper in the brunette's hand.

"I know. I just hope Novak hasn't seen it, it's the last thing they need right now"

"Right, here's what we're going to do, I need you to show them both. It would be better coming from you than some stranger, and I'll deal with everything else" the older woman said, a determined look in her eyes as she studied her granddaughter's best friend.

"What are you going to do?" Franky said, almost afraid to ask. She had heard some of the stories from her friend's grans younger days, and knew she could be a wild one.

"It's best that I don't tell you, you can't be implemented in any way then" Edith replied before taking off out of the main entrance at a surprisingly quick pace.

"Shit" Franky said out loud, earning her a glare from an elderly man that was passing. Scowling at him, she grabbed her phone and called Mickey. After letting her know what had happened she hung up and headed towards Bea's room to break the news to them, hoping that Edith wouldn't do anything too crazy.

Allie knew the second she saw Franky's face that she had seen the article, and she felt so ashamed of herself. Not that she had done anything wrong. But it was her past, all the shitty things that she had done prior to meeting the redhead that had caused this. After everything that had happened over the past few weeks was it really too much to ask for them to just be left alone for a while? Bea need time to recover, and the last thing she wanted was for her fiancé to get herself all stressed out and make herself worse. When the brunette told them about Edith she could see the panic in Bea's eyes. Allie knew that her fiancé's gran was feisty, and if the stories the redhead had told her were anything to go by then she wasn't afraid of confrontation. But the last thing Bea needed right now was for her gran to get herself into trouble, not that Allie didn't appreciate the gesture.

"Where's gran now, I should talk to her" Bea asked, knowing how angry the older woman would be.

"On her way over to the newspaper. I tried to stop her, but you know what she's like. I said I would go with her but the little bugger shot off like a robber's dog" Franky said, smiling at the look Bea gave her, knowing exactly what her gran was like.

"This is not going to end well" the redhead said, throwing a worried glance over to her fiancé before focussing on her friend again.

"I didn't want you finding out about this from anyone else so came straight here after she took off. I called Mickey and she's going to go and find her. Hopefully she'll catch her before she does something Edith-like" the brunette replied, hoping Mickey would be able to keep the older woman under control.

Allie was worried about Bea. She should be concentrating on getting better, not worrying about all of this shit. And then there was Debbie. She just hoped that the young brunette wouldn't get any more hassle at university because of her past. It had been bad enough last time. But now they were implying that she had returned to her old ways, and that hurt more than anything that had been printed the first time around. She had fought so hard to get clean and stay away from the gear. And other than the minor slip when she bought some gear during her split with Bea, had stayed away from drugs completely. Even when she was at her lowest point back then, she hadn't actually taken anything. Not that it mattered to these people. She knew that she would never escape her past, and to them she would always be a junkie street whore. It was something that she would always regret, but couldn't change. All she could do was ensure that she would never slip back into that kind of lifestyle. And hope that all this didn't have a negative affect her family.

Edith was fuming. How dare they attack her family like this, and spread lies about young Allie. She had been Bea's rock ever since the accident, and had gone above and beyond what anyone would expect from her. She had hardly left her granddaughter's bedside, and on the few occasions she had, it had been under Bea's instruction. The chairs in the hospital weren't exactly the most comfortable, yet she had slept in one for a week just so she could be close to the woman she loved. And while she was going out of her mind with worry, some lowlife piece of shit was spying and making up stories about her, just to sell a few more copies of his crappy newspaper. But they had messed with the wrong family, and she wouldn't stop until they put it right.

Jumping in a taxi, she asked them to take her to the local newspaper's head office. She had no idea where it was, so just hoped that the driver wouldn't try and fleece her. Although right now that was the least of her worries. Allie would be heartbroken when she saw what had been written about her, although Edith wasn't naïve enough to think that they could keep it from her, especially with how quickly things travelled online. And it would be better coming from Franky than someone else. But if she could do something to limit the damage, then that had to be a good thing. She just hoped that it wouldn't cause any issues for the couple. After everything they had been through over the last few months this was the last thing they needed.

As expected the receptionist refused to let her go any further than the atrium, and no one was available to speak to her, which was convenient. Not one to give up without a fight, she decided to play a little dirty. She wanted them to pay for what they had done and knew that Franky's brother-in-law would probably be able to help, or point her in the right direction at least. But that would take time, and it was something that she didn't have right now. Grabbing her phone she made a call, making sure to speak loud enough for the plastic bitch on reception to hear. After asking what she hoped would be the right questions regarding how to go about suing someone for slander she hung up, glad that no one else was at home to listen to her answering machine. They would think that she had lost the plot if they did, talking to a recording and asking it questions. But the receptionist didn't need to know that did she. Unsurprisingly the wannabe Barbie doll who had dismissed her a few minutes ago was suddenly a lot more helpful. And as Edith started to walk towards the door she came racing around the desk in a bid to stop her from leaving. Not that she was going anywhere.

She was glad her little plan appeared to be working, but the second she laid eyes on the guy that was meant to be in charge of this shit shower she knew that she would have a battle on her hands. Not that she would back down. No one threatened her family in any way and got away with it, and she was determined to make them pay for what they had done. It was the same newspaper that had started all the crap for young Allie in the first place, and although the record label had dealt with it, they clearly hadn't learnt their lesson. Following him into a small meeting room just down the corridor from the reception she took a seat opposite him, fixing him with a steely glare. She knew that he was judging her, and more than likely thought that she was just some crazy old woman. And maybe she was. But she loved her family more than anything, and wasn't prepared to sit back and let some jumped up twat in a shitty designer suit cause problems for them.

Mickey had just got out of the shower when her phone rang, and when she saw Franky's name flash up on the screen her first thought was Bea. She hoped that nothing had happened to the redhead, Oscar would never forgive himself if he wasn't here with her. But when the tattooed brunette told her that Bea was fine she let out the breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. She was so relieved to hear that Bea was ok that she missed what Franky said the first time, but when the other woman repeated herself she knew that she had a task on her hands. Edith was extremely strong willed, and once she had made her mind up about something then there was no changing it. All she could do was try and take control of the situation, assuming she managed to track the older woman down in time that was.

After dressing quickly she called a taxi before racing down to the hotel reception to wait. The taxi arrived ten minutes later, but it had been the longest ten minutes of her life. Jumping in she asked the driver to take her to the newspaper's head office, hoping that was where Edith had really gone. The journey only took about twenty minutes, but by the time she arrived she had gone through every possible scenario in her head, and most of them hadn't ended well. Bursting through the doors Mickey raced over to reception where she was greeted by a stony faced blonde, clearly unimpressed at having her peace and quiet disturbed and actually having to do some work.

She had been standing there for several minutes, and other than being given the once over followed by an exaggerated eye roll from the snooty bitch behind the desk, had received no other response from the overly made up blonde. She was worried enough about what mess Edith had potentially gotten herself into already, without all the attitude from the receptionist. "Do I have to stand here all day, or are you going to acknowledge my presence any time soon?"

"Did you need something?" the woman behind the desk asked without even looking her way.

"No, I'm just standing here for the good of my health. Of course I need something" Mickey spat back, what little patience she had left slowly diminishing with every second that passed. "I'm looking for my gran. She was coming over here to try and resolve an issue regarding a story that has been published this morning. It involves my cousin, and it's on the front page of your paper."

"Might have known you'd be related to her" the receptionist said, shaking her head. "She's in with the head of publishing at the minute so if you'd like to take a seat and wait. He shouldn't keep her too long" she added, pointing to the sofas opposite the desk.

"I'd rather go in there with her, I think it would be better all-round if she wasn't left alone with him"

"She's perfectly safe in there. How dare you imply that…"

"I'm not implying anything. And it's him I'm worried about, not her. She's…" Mickey replied, stopping mid-sentence when two police officers walked in, another staff member calling them over and leading them down the corridor.

"Please just take a seat. I'll see if I can get some information for you"

Knowing she was fighting a losing battle, Mickey took a seat. A few minutes later she heard a commotion down the corridor. Assuming it was something to do with the police officers, she picked a magazine up and tried to pass a bit of time. "Get your hands off me, I'm perfectly capable of walking myself out of here" she heard Edith shout, knowing in that moment that the day was about to get a whole lot crazier.

Bea was worried. She hadn't heard from Mickey, the raven haired woman's phone going straight to voicemail. And knowing what her gran was capable of that couldn't be a good thing. And to make matters worse Allie was completely freaking out about Debbie's reaction to what had been printed in the newspaper. She knew that there daughter would be more worried about the blonde than what was in the article, but she couldn't seem to convince her fiancé of that. She was fuming. How dare they treat her Alliecat like this? She had been her rock since she woke up from the coma, before that even. Her fiancé had been to hell and back over the past couple of weeks, and all they could do was stick the boot in, and use someone else's misfortune for their own end.

Franky had stayed for most of the morning, leaving an hour before Debbie was due to arrive. She knew Novak was worried about Red junior's reaction, but she would bet everything she owned that the young brunette would be more worried about her than anything. The bond between them was too strong to be broken by something like this, plus they all knew that it was bullshit.

Debbie had called just before Franky left, letting her mum know that she would pick some lunch up for them on the way in. Allie had said that she wasn't hungry but the redhead was hoping that she would at least try and eat something. She had spent the past hour trying to reassure her fiancé that she had done the right thing by signing the record deal, and had taken her phone from her when she said that she was going to call Isla and see if there was any way she could terminate the contract. Bea hated that the blonde was doubting both herself and her ability, and just wished that everyone would leave them alone for once. They weren't hurting anyone, and just wanted to get on with their lives without all the drama they had endured over the past few months.

Allie was nervous enough about the telephone interview without having the newspaper article hanging over her. Her fiancé had been great since Bridget handed the newspaper over earlier that day. She was so supportive, and had held her as she cried. She was angry more than anything. How could they stoop so low and use Bea's accident as an excuse to spread lies about her. They had enough to deal with as it was, and despite the redhead making excellent progress over the past few days, Allie was still worried about her. She was clearly still in a lot of pain, and the blonde knew that her fiancé was trying to downplay it for her benefit. But she knew her too well, and wasn't fooled for a second, not that she let on to Bea.

Shayne had called Debbie earlier that morning, having seen the article on the front page of the newspaper. To say that she was pissed off would be an understatement, and she knew how hard this would be for her mama. She was meant to be going over to see her mum early afternoon, but she was finding it difficult to concentrate on her assignment. After spending a few hours staring at her laptop screen she decided to jump in the shower and head over to the hospital a little early. From what her mum had said the food wasn't great so she decided to take something in for them. Debbie knew that her mama was nervous about the chart later that day, despite her best efforts to brush off everyone's concerns. She had learnt to read the blonde pretty well over the past twelve months, and just like with her mum, knew when something was bothering her.

She arrived just after one, picking up some lunch for them both on the way in. Allie knew by the look on her face when she walked into the hospital room that she had seen the article. The young brunette was trying to pretend that everything was fine, but just like her mum, the tightness in her jaw was a tell-tale sight that she was angry. No one mentioned the elephant in the room as they ate the food that Deb had brought, although Allie only managed a couple of mouthfuls. The pre-interview nerves mixed with the frustrations of the morning were playing havoc with her appetite, and as nice as the food was, she just couldn't face it.

Allie had been quiet during lunch, and Debbie knew that she was probably worried about her reaction. After clearing away the rubbish from the food, Debbie walked over to the blonde, throwing her arms around her and pulling her into a hug. "Try not to worry about the crap they wrote, they're only jealous"

"I'm sorry Deb, I know that this is the last thing you need after everything that's happened recently"

"None of this is your fault ok. I don't give a shit what they say, or anyone else for that matter. We know the truth. You're one of the strongest people I know, and I'm so proud of you. Please don't let this hold you back. I love you mama, and nothing that these dickheads say will ever change that"

"Thanks kiddo, that means more to me than you will ever know" Allie replied, holding onto her daughter as the tears fell.

They spent the next couple of hours discussing the wedding and what still needed to be done. Debbie wanted to distract them both and knew that this would work. By the time the chart show started the atmosphere in the room was a lot more relaxed, although her mum was a little worried that she couldn't get hold of either Mickey or Edith. When they had told her what the older woman had done she couldn't hold back the laughter. As awful is this situation was, she could picture her gam gam going boonta on some idiot. She knew what the older woman was capable of, but her Aunt Mickey was used to dealing with her so she wasn't too worried.

Most of the chart show passed in a blur, all three of them anxiously waiting for the top slot to be announced. The DJ had called Allie just before the show started, wanting to run through a few things with her prior to her going out live on air. Bridget had been in to check on Bea, and joked that Allie looked even paler than the patient. She knew that there was a lot riding on this for the younger blonde, and was keeping everything crossed that she would get that number one slot. They had all been through so much that it would be good for them to have a little bit of good fortune.

The song at number four had just started to play when Allie's phone rang. Glancing over to her fiancé and daughter she answered it, feeling like she was about to throw up any second. She was aware that the producer of the show was taking to her, but she couldn't concentrate on anything but the thumping of her heart. As If sensing her dilemma, Bea took her hand in hers, bringing it up to her lips and placing a light kiss on her knuckles. Both Deb and Bea watched on as the blonde stood up and started to pace the room, the radio on low in the background as she spoke to the producer. It was the same show that she had been on with the guys from 11:11, which made her feel slightly better. The DJ was a nice guy, and she trusted him not to be too hard on her.

As the number three song played in the background they exchanged worried glances. Allie had gone very pale, and the speed of her pacing had increased considerably. As Bea went to stand up Deb placed her hand on her mum's arm briefly before getting up and walking over to the blonde. Taking her hand she guided Allie over to the chair she had just vacated, making sure to move it a little closer to her mum's in the process. Allie felt sick, her heart was racing and it felt like the temperature in the rom had doubled. Wiping her clammy hand on her jeans she tried to concentrate on what the producer of the radio show was telling her, but the thundering of her heart was the only thing she could hear. Feeling a hand on her cheek she looked up, locking eyes with her fiancé. Bea was looking at her with so much love, adoration and pride that she forgot what she was worried about, and before she knew it she was live on air and the DJ was about to announce which song was sitting in the number two slot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N: Apologies again for the delay. I don't seem to have any time to sit down and write at the minute. But it's a slightly longer chapter to make up for it. One week until Jenko, I just hope I don't lose the ability to speak like I did with a certain Ms Cormack :)_


	108. Chapter 108

Allie could feel her heart beating out of her chest. The DJ had only paused for a few seconds to build the tension but it felt like hours to the blonde. She wasn't particularly bothered either way, the fact that her song had done so well in the first place was a big enough shock to her. She never expected anything like this, and would be perfectly happy sitting in the number two slot. But Debbie was so excited, and had been convinced that she would get the top slot the second she found out about the chart battle. And she couldn't help but feel like she would be letting her down if she didn't get it. It was warm in the hospital room, and she was starting to feel a little faint. But she knew that was more down to the nerves than anything. Her mind must have drifted, as the next thing she knew Debbie was launching herself at her, an excited squeal escaping the young brunette's lips. It took a few seconds for it to sink in, but she had done it. Her first ever solo single had reached number one.

Bea was so excited for her fiancé. She had been working so hard, and deserved all the success in the world. Allie was clearly in shock, and probably hadn't even realised what was happening until Deb leapt on her. She would have loved to have done the same, but her injuries were still restricting her movements and she was beyond frustrated. Standing up slowly she made her way over to her girls, Debbie untangling herself from the blonde so she could get closer. Slipping her arm around Allie she cuddled up against her, her other hand caressing her stomach gently over the top of her shirt.

Reality suddenly kicked in, and the feel of the redhead's fingers brushing over her stomach brought Allie back out of the daydream she had been in. Realising the DJ was speaking to her, she shook her head to clear the thoughts racing around before focusing on what he was saying. As she listened to him confirm that she had in fact reached number one she heard a beeping on her phone. Pulling it away from her ear slightly she saw her brother's name flashing on the screen. Knowing that she would need to call him back at some point that evening she ignored it for now and turned her attention back to the DJ and the question he was asking her.

"So how does it feel to get a number one on your very first single? That's pretty rare you know"

"I've got to be honest, it all feels like a dream right now. I never imagined that I would ever release a song, never mind one that got to number one. It's going to take a while to get my head around all of this"

"I bet it will. So was this always the dream, to be a successful recording artist?"

"Not really. Don't get me wrong, I've always loved music, and it helped me get through some pretty difficult times. But I never thought that I could make a living doing it, or that anyone would ever like my songs enough to buy them. But I feel so lucky to be able to do something that I love so much" Allie replied as honestly as she could. When she was a kid she had dreamed of playing to a packed out arena. But as she got older her father had destroyed any hope she ever had of making that happen. Until now. She still had a long way to go, but she couldn't ask for a better start.

"Well we love what you do too, so keep doing it. So what are the plans for tonight then, any big celebrations?" he asked, keen to keep her talking for a little bit longer before playing the song. He remembered her from the interview he'd done with 11:11 a few months ago, and thought at the time how genuine and down to earth she was.

"Not tonight, I'll be spending the evening with my fiancé and our daughter but hopefully I'll get the opportunity to kick back and celebrate with my family and friends in a few days" the blonde said, smiling at her little family before continuing. "While I'm on can I just take a moment to clear up some of the rumours that have been circulating about me since a certain article was published in the local newspaper this morning?"

"Yeah sure, go ahead" the DJ replied. He had seen the article earlier that morning so had a good idea as to what she was referring to, not that he took much notice of these sort of things. He knew what the press were like, having fallen foul of their lies on more than one occasion. And because of this he had deliberately avoided the topic, but if Allie wanted to discuss it then he wasn't going to stop her. Plus getting any kind of exclusive would be great for the show.

"The article implies that my record label had to cancel my interview with you because I was in rehab at the time. They also published a photo of me, and to say I wasn't looking my best would be an understatement. I'm not in rehab, never have been, and that wasn't the reason I had to cancel on you a couple of weeks ago. I am at the hospital right now though, which is why my celebrations have been put on hold. My fiancé's a firefighter and was involved in a serious incident while on duty and as a result ended up in a coma. This happened a couple of days before I was due to appear on the show. It's been a difficult couple of weeks, but she's over the worst of it, and is on the mend now. The photo of me was taken outside the hospital a few days after the accident, and while it looks bad I hadn't slept in days and was scared that I was about to lose my soul mate. I'm sorry, I know this probably isn't the right time for all of this, but I just wanted to set things straight. And to let people know not to believe everything they read" Allie said, hoping to make the most of being live on prime time radio. She hated that she had to do this, but it was too good an opportunity to pass up on.

"Thank you for clearing that up, and I want you to know that you're always welcome on my show. Hopefully once you're fiancé is feeling better you'll be able to come in to the studio and do the interview as planned. No pressure of course, and your family life is more important than my show"

"I'd love too, and I promise to be in touch as soon as everything calms down"

"I'll look forward to it. Enjoy your evening with your family and thanks for taking the time to talk to us. And I'll let you introduce the next track, take care Allie"

The producer of the show hadn't mentioned anything about this. While she had been fine chatting with the DJ, speaking to millions of people was a whole different ballgame. Sensing her discomfort, Bea slipped her hand under her shirt, the feeling of the redhead's fingers on her skin calming her instantly. Smiling at her fiancé she took a deep breath before introducing the number one song, her song, to the nation. Hoping that she wouldn't stumble over her words too much.

Bea was watching the blonde closely, and she could see that she was trying to hold back the tears as she spoke to the DJ. She hated that her fiancé felt that she had to justify her actions. Today should be one of the happiest days of Allie's life, yet here she was having to explain something that in all honesty was no one else's business but theirs. But she had handled it with dignity, and she was so proud of her. She just wished that circumstances were different, and she could show her just how proud she was. But for now she would have to make the most of the situation they were in.

Allie didn't speak for a few seconds after hanging up the phone, still trying to get her head around what had just happened. It felt like a dream right now, but she was so glad that she got to experience it with her family. Debbie was still grinning like an idiot, and as she turned to look at her fiancé was blown away by the look of love in her deep brown eyes. Slipping her arm around the younger woman's back, Bea moved in closer, the blonde pulling Debbie in as well.

"I'm so proud of you baby" Bea said, kissing the blonde quickly.

"Me too, this is so cool" Debbie added, the megawatt smile never leaving her face.

"I really can't believe that just happened. But I'm glad you guys were here with me. I love you so much, both of you"

"We love you too" both Smith women replied at the same time, Allie letting out a soft giggle at the cuteness that was her family. Her heart was still racing following both the interview and the number one, but getting to experience it with the two people she loved the most was the best feeling ever.

Allie's heart rate had just about returned to normal when the door to Bea's room shot open and Franky came bursting through it, Bridget following close behind. As the brunette came bounding over, wrapping her up in a bear hug the blonde almost lost her footing. Franky was strong, but nowhere near as strong as her fiancé. That was one of the things she missed, and loved it when the redhead would pick her up and carry her somewhere. It was so hot, and the fact that it usually led to the bedroom was an added bonus. She missed being close to Bea in that way, and couldn't wait until they could reconnect in a more intimate way. Knowing that this wasn't the time to let her mind go there, she focused on the tattooed brunette, who was grinning like a fool.

"Congratulations Novak, now you get to top something other than Smith. And as soon as Red gets her arse in gear and gets out of here I'm throwing you the mother of all parties. You should be out celebrating not being all boring and responsible"

"I'm not being boring and responsible, and as soon as Bea's well enough I will be celebrating. But right now, I'm where I want to be"

"Boring"

"Leave her alone Doyle. Just because I'm stuck in here doesn't mean that I won't still kick your arse" Bea jumped in. "And for the record I'm the top just as often" she added, wanting to set the record straight. It was true, and she knew how much Allie loved it when she took control in the bedroom. Something she was determined to do as soon as she was well enough.

"Can someone please kick her arse" Bridget said, causing Allie and Bea to burst out laughing, her wife pouting in protest at her comment. "Congratulations Allie, I'm so happy for you. And you deserve this, especially after what you've both been through recently"

"So does this mean that we can get discount and shit if I drop your name? Or reservations at all the best restaurants maybe, got to be some perks of being friends with a rock star" Franky asked, ignoring the fact that her wife was now ganging up on her as well.

"I'm hardly a rock star, but I might be able to get you a table at Nando's if you're lucky. We all know how much you love chicken"

"What is it, pick on Franky again. Just because you're a superstar, doesn't give you the right to be an asshole"

"Clearly, but you're like that most days so I'm just evening things up a bit" Allie threw back, laughing at the look on the brunette's face.

"You can't argue with that one darling" Bridget piped up again, causing Debbie to let out a loud laugh.

"So now you're taking their side too, thanks Gidge"

"You're welcome baby" the older blonde replied, slapping her wife on the arse as she went to check on Bea. She loved teasing Franky, and knew that if she was lucky the tattooed brunette would 'punish' her when they got home.

Franky stayed until Bridget's shift finished, offering Debbie a lift home so Novak could have some time alone with Red for a few hours before visiting finished. Gidge was hoping that she could be released the following day, and for her friend's sake Franky hoped that was true. She knew how frustrated Bea was at being cooped up in the hospital, and being allowed back home with Novak would do her the world of good. She was really happy for blondie, and wanted to something special to celebrate her success. Deciding to try and speak to Isla in a day or two to see if she had anything planned, she took her wife's hand as they walked out of the hospital and over to the car park. Despite her arm and Bea's injuries, things were looking up, and life was good. She just hoped that it would stay that way.

Bridget had just pulled the car onto the drive when Franky's phone rang. Seeing Mickey's name on the screen she answered it, hoping Red's cousin had some good news for her. When she had spoken to the raven haired woman earlier she was worried. She knew Edith was a firecracker, but never expected her to go and get herself into so much trouble. But then she was fiercely protective of the people she loved, a trait that both Red and mini Bea had inherited. Franky had been envious of her best friend's relationship with her gran the first time she met the older woman. But after spending a bit of time with her, Edith had taken her in as well. She assumed Red must have told her gran about her family situation, or lack of it, as the older woman never asked. But she always made sure to include Franky in things whenever she came to visit. And the brunette would always be grateful to her for that.

Mickey had been surprised when Edith was led out of the building and bundled into the police car. She knew the older woman was feisty but couldn't imagine what she would have done to cause that kind of reaction. But when a man in a suit was led out by another police officer, blood pouring from his nose it started to make a little more sense. He must have said something really bad to get that kind of reaction from Edith though, the older woman preferring to use words to get her point across these days. Of course no one would tell her anything other than which police station they were taking the older woman to. Following the officers out of the reception she flagged down a passing taxi, jumping in and heading over to the station. Checking her phone, she found a couple of messages from Franky and one from Bea, her cousin clearly worried about her gran. Deciding that it would be best to speak to Franky rather than worry the redhead, she called her from the taxi.

After filling the brunette in on what she knew so far, which frustratingly was very little, Franky told her not to worry, and that she would speak to Bridget's brother to see if he could help in any way. She arrived at the police station just in time to see the two officers leading Edith through a set of doors that she assumed led to the interview rooms. Heading over to the reception desk she asked what the older woman had been charged with, but they wouldn't tell her anything, simply asking her to take a seat and wait. It felt like that's all she had done since getting the phone call from Franky, and she was getting frustrated with the lack of information.

She had been sat there for a couple of hours when a tall blonde guy in a suit approached her. He looked familiar, although she couldn't picture where she had seen him before. But when he introduced himself it all made sense, he looked like a much taller, male version of Bridget. He led her down the same corridor that Edith had been taken down earlier, and into his office. Jack spent the next half hour running through everything with her, explaining that her gran had been brought in on an assault charge. She had gotten into an argument with the guy from the newspaper, and when he tried to remove her from the meeting room, she had turned on him. Edith was claiming self-defence, but the other guy was saying it was an unprovoked attack.

While she was a feisty little thing, Edith wasn't usually the violent type so Mickey knew that he must have said something pretty bad to get that kind of reaction from her. She just hoped that the older woman wouldn't get into too much trouble. And she knew Allie would blame herself for what had happened, not that any of this was her fault. Mickey hadn't seen the article yet, not that she wanted to. Franky had given her the shortened version of what they had written, and that alone was enough to make her feel sick.

She had been surprised when the original story came out several months ago, but could understand why Bea hadn't said anything when she first introduced them to Allie. She knew what it was like to be judged because of your past, and it must have been nerve wracking enough for the blonde just meeting the family. She knew that Edith had given her a hard time that first day, but the older woman had been singing her praises after she stood her ground. And even though they hadn't been together that long, Mickey knew that it was serious. Allie looked at Bea like she had hand painted the stars in the sky, and she had never seen the redhead look so relaxed and happy. They were the definition of the perfect match, and she was glad that Bea had finally found someone who adored her.

So when she saw the article online she had been a little shocked. Looking at Allie she would have never guessed that she had been through so much shit, but if anything it just made her even more perfect for Bea. Mickey knew that the redhead was embarrassed about her past, and what Harry had done to her. And because of this thought that she wasn't worthy of love. But the young blonde had changed all that, and by allowing Bea to help her get her life back on track, had shown the redhead that just because she felt broken that didn't mean it couldn't be fixed. By helping Allie, Bea had unknowingly helped herself at the same time. And she was stronger than ever now, they both were.

It had been a long day but Mickey was finally back at the hotel, and luckily so was Edith. She had thought at one point during the afternoon that they would keep her locked in one of the cells for the night, but after running through all of her medication with one of the officers they had agreed to let her go. She really wasn't helping her case, but then she didn't expect anything less from her husband's gran. She had Called Oscar while Edith was in with Bridget's brother, letting him know that the older woman had been arrested for assault and was currently being interviewed.

They had released her pending further enquiries, and she wasn't allowed to leave the country until everything had been cleared up. Mickey really hoped that it wouldn't take too long. As much as she loved being in Melbourne and getting to spend time with the family, she missed Oscar, and knew that he was up against it at the restaurant with her being away. After calling a taxi they had headed straight back to the hotel. She hadn't eaten all day, and suspected that Edith hadn't either. It was getting late, and she could see that the older woman was tired, so after ordering room service they ate together before Edith retired to her room for the night.

After calling Franky again Mickey decided that she needed to let her family know what had happened. Not wanting to stress Bea out, she dialled Debbie's number, hoping the young brunette had left the hospital already and that she was alone. She was in luck, Deb was at home when her phone rang, although Allie was also there, and in the same room. After explaining the events of the day she asked to speak to the blonde, not wanting her niece to have to break the news to her. As expected Allie didn't take the news too well, blaming herself instantly for getting Edith into this situation in the first place.

"You've been around Edith long enough to know that no one forces her to do anything. She's the most stubborn person I know, and once she's got her mind set on something there's no changing that. Oscar can be as bad at times, and I know that Bea's the same. It's just how they are. This isn't your fault ok, and I know that my cousin will agree. And if Edith hears you talking like that she'll do the same to you as she did that prick from the newspaper" Mickey said, hoping to convince the blonde that she wasn't to blame for this mess.

"What exactly did she do to him?" Allie asked, keen to find out just what her fiancé's gran was capable of.

"She hit him with her walking stick after he said something particularly bad. Then when he went to grab her she elbowed him in the bollocks. That must have hurt like a bastard, she's got some bony elbows on her"

"Fuck. Well I'd love to say that I was sorry, but it sounds like he deserved everything he got. I just hope it doesn't cause too much trouble for you. Does Oscar know? I bet he's less than impressed"

"He does, and he actually found the whole thing quite funny. A similar thing happened when we first opened the restaurant, one of the local reporters did a bit of digging into my background and came up with something. We've all got things in our past that we wish we could change, and I'll tell you about mine some time. Anyway, Oscar was fuming. But before he had chance to do anything about it Edith had taken it upon herself to deal with it. We combined the grand opening with a charity event, wanting all the profits from the first day to go to them. It naturally attracted a lot of media attention, and after finding out which paper ran the story on me she tracked them down. They'd sent someone over to get live coverage from the event, and the last thing they expected was for a little old lady to snatch the microphone and call them out on what they had done. Everyone was queuing up to chat to her after that, and she became a local celebrity for a few weeks after the event" the raven haired woman said, laughing at the memory that flashed through her mind.

"Holy shit, I wish I'd been there to see that. She doesn't take any prisoners does she?"

"She never has done. So please don't blame yourself for her latest stunt. I blamed myself that day, and was worried that Oscar would too. But he explained that was just how his gran was. He had given up trying to predict how she would react to things a long time ago, and promised me that it wasn't my fault. It took a while, but eventually I saw that he was right, I wasn't to blame. And neither are you. I'm sorry I haven't been in touch earlier, but I wanted to wait until I knew what was happening. There was no point in worrying Bea for nothing. And congratulations by the way, Franky told me what happened. I hope there's going to be a party soon"

"There will be, don't worry. Hopefully Bea will be able to come home tomorrow, then we can take it from there. I should go, let you get some sleep. Thanks for everything Mickey, and I'll see you both tomorrow at some point" Allie replied before hanging up the phone. She was grateful to her fiancé's cousin for what she had said to her, and was curious about her past now. But her main concern was Bea. She knew that the redhead wouldn't blame her for what happened, but that didn't stop her from worrying about her reaction to the news.

Bea had been anxiously waiting for Bridget to do her rounds since she woke up early that morning. She had said the previous day that there was a good chance that the redhead would be able to go home, providing she was happy with her progress. She knew that she would have to take it easy for a few weeks, a thought that filled her with dread. But the last thing that she wanted was to overdo it and end up back in the hospital again. Plus she had scared Allie enough over the past couple of weeks, and she wasn't about to do anything that would cause the blonde any more stress.

Allie had gone over to the hospital first thing to let her fiancé know about what had happened to Edith, and Bea had taken the news surprisingly well. It turned out that the blonde had spent most of the previous night worrying for nothing, her fiancé explaining that getting arrested for something was on her gran's to do list. She had made it when she hit eighty, wanting to make the most of whatever time she had left, and had managed to tick a considerable number of things off of the list. The first one being skydiving. The insurance had been expensive, and at first they had been apprehensive about letting her participate. But it turned out that one of the instructors was an old schoolmate of Mickey's and she had convinced him to take her up in the aircraft. Both her and Oscar thought that she would bottle it once she got up there, so when they saw her hurtling towards the ground laughing her head off as the instructed guided them down safely they were more than a little surprised.

Bea spent a couple of hours filling the blonde in on some of the crazier things that Edith had done over the years, before asking Allie to bring her a few things in from home. She was hoping to be released later that day and didn't want to go home in the clothes she had been wearing. Plus she wanted her fiancé to take some time out from the hospital. She had been here at the hospital with her for hours, every single day. And while she loved having her close knew that it was taking its toll on the younger woman. She looked tired, and from experience Bea knew how uncomfortable the chairs in these places were. Allie had protested of course, saying that she wanted to stay with her. So the redhead had resorted to the one thing she knew would convince her fiancé, or the one thing she could do in pubic at least.

After Allie headed home Debbie went down to the café to grab them both a coffee. She had only been gone a few minutes when the door to Bea's room opened and Mickey walked in, a sheepish looking Edith following closely behind. Her gran was quiet so the redhead knew that she was worried about her reaction to the events the previous day. She probably should have been angry with her, but had Bea not been in the hospital, she knew that the first place she would have gone after reading the article would be the newspaper offices. So punishing her gran would be more than a little hypocritical. Plus it showed how much the older woman had accepted Allie as part of the family.

Even though it probably wasn't the best way to handle the situation, she knew how much it would mean to Allie that Edith had gone to such lengths just to defend her. Her fiancé never really had anyone looking out for her before, and while the blonde knew that Bea and Deb would always have her back, it was good that she had others fighting her corner. And if you wanted anyone on your side it was Edith. She may be old but she could take on the best of them, and would usually come out on top. But right now her gran looked like a kid who had been caught with their hand in the sweet jar, and despite the circumstances Bea couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny…I thought you'd be mad at me" her gran said, sitting down in the chai by the bed, Mickey heading out to help Debbie with the drinks.

"I am, kind of. But I also think it's really sweet that you went to so much trouble for Allie. She feels guilty about what happened, but I know deep down how much it meant to her that you were willing to go so far for her"

"She's family, and we stick together"

"You wouldn't do that for Logan though, and he's a blood relative"

"He's also an insufferable little prick, and whatever trouble he gets himself into I'm sure he deserves. I don't know what happened with that one, Oscar's lovely, but he's just a cockwomble. If they didn't look so much alike you'd never know they were related" Edit replied, shaking her head in disgust as she thought about her other grandson.

"You've got a point there. But on a serious note, thank you" Bea said, taking her grans hand in hers. "What did he say to you to make you react like that though, I'm guessing it was really bad"

"It was, and I'm not sure I should tell you. I don't want him putting any ideas into your head and freaking you out"

"Tell me, please gran. Whatever it is I can handle it. It can't be any worse than what Harry did to us"

"He called her a filthy whore, among other things. Said she was only using you while she got her shit together and now she was making decent money she would move on to someone else. That was the final straw. He was trying to get me to leave and I saw red. The next thing I knew I'd smashed him in the face with my stick. He grabbed me after that, tried to drag me out of the room so I whacked him in the bollocks. He hit the deck pretty hard too" the older woman said, the pride evident in her voice as she thought about the look on his face as he hit the floor.

"Fuck. I wish I'd have been there to see that. And it sounds like the bastard deserved everything he got"

"Oh he deserved so much more than that. But one of his colleagues called the police before I had a chance to show him what really happens when someone tries to mess with my family. So you're really not mad at me? I've been gearing myself up for the mother of all bollocking's all morning"

"I'm really not mad, and neither is Allie. She's just worried that she's gotten you into trouble"

"You should tell her about the time that asswipe tried to stir shit up for Mickey"

"I told her this morning, she thought it was hilarious" Bea said, smiling as she remembered how beautiful her fiancé looked as she laughed at the story. "I don't want to go all serious on you or anything, but thank you for making Allie feel so welcome. All she ever wanted was to have a family that accepted her for who she was, no strings attached" she added, wanting her gran to know just how much her support meant to the blonde, to both of them.

"She makes you happy, and the only thing I would ever ask of her is that she keeps on doing that. I don't care about her past, what matters is right now. And by the way your face lights up when you talk about her I know I've got nothing to worry about" Edith replied, her tone serious for a few seconds before she returned to her usual playful self. "I still wish I was twenty years younger though, I'd give you a run for your money"

"I don't doubt it. Lucky for me you're so old then" Bea threw back, enjoying the banter with her gran. She knew the older woman was only playing around, but even so found it quite cute how taken with Allie she was.

Her fiancé had told her to take some time out and relax, it had been a manic couple of weeks and Bea was worried that she wasn't taking care of herself properly. But Allie knew that she wouldn't settle until she was back with the redhead. Checking her messages she found a couple from Julie at the shelter. The first one was asking when Allie would be available to start her music classes, and the second telling her that they had seen the news and not to worry about it. She called her back, promising to go over to the shelter as soon as Bea was feeling better. Packing a few thing in a bag, she busied herself cleaning the house while she waited for the phone call from her fiancé.

The redhead called an hour later, letting her know that she could go home after lunch. After phoning the local florist, Allie ordered the older woman's favourite flowers along with a little something extra, before changing the sheets on the bed and cleaning the bathroom. Debbie and Franky were at the hospital, and she suspected that Edith and Mickey would probably visit as well so Bea wouldn't be alone. And she knew that it was stupid, but she just wanted everything to be perfect for when her fiancé got home. Not that Bea would care, she would just be happy to be away from the hospital.

Allie's mind wandered back to the previous evening when they were alone together in the redhead's room. They had been cuddling on the bed when Bea had pulled her in closer, her hand roaming under her shirt as she bit down gently on her bottom lip before kissing her. It had felt so good having the older woman's hands on her, even if it wasn't for long. It was over before it even got started, but it was enough to send her heart racing and make her stomach flutter. Bea had been a lot more confident since the accident, and she couldn't help but wonder if it was a result of her brush with death. Just the thought of it made her eyes fill with tears and her heart ache. Allie had got so used to dealing with everything on her own over the years. People had proved time and time again that they couldn't be trusted, but the second she laid eyes on the redhead she knew that she would be different. It had come so easily to Allie in the end, and it surprised her how quickly she let her guard down with Bea. But there was something about her that just drew the blonde in. There was an instant physical attraction, but it was so much more than that.

Bea looked at her in a way that no one else had, ever. When most people looked at her they saw a junkie, a whore, and in her parent's case a disappointment. But there was never any judgement in the redhead's eyes, only kindness mixed with a little bit of intrigue. And Allie had been hooked from the start. She would have taken friendship if that was all the older woman had offered, but it would have been hard. Her body reacted to the redhead in a way that she didn't know was possible, and as hard as she tried, she just couldn't help it. Not that she wanted that to change. Pulling her thoughts from brown eyes and red hair, she continued with her impromptu cleaning spree.

Once the house was spotless she jumped in the car and headed over to the supermarket. The fridge was empty, and she wanted to stock up for when Bea got home. An hour later she pulled up on the drive, having called in at the florist on her way back. After emptying the car and putting the groceries away she jumped in the shower, wanting to make a special effort for her girl. Taking her time to get ready, Allie put on the shirt she knew Bea loved, together with a pair of tight jeans that clung to her in all the right places. She knew that her fiancé would still need time to heal, but there was no harm in giving her a sneak preview of what was to come when she was fully recovered. She loved to tease the older woman, and the way Bea would look at her drove her crazy with want. The heat between them was off the chart, and the longer they were together the stronger the pull. Before she knew it, it was time to head over to the hospital to pick her girl up. She had butterflies in her stomach, and couldn't wait to get her back home where she belonged.

Bea was so relieved when Bridget gave her the all clear and said that she could go home. She had been given a list of instructions, and her friend wanted to go over them again once Allie arrived, knowing the redhead would try and do too much too soon. It was a little frustrating, but right now she was so happy about being allowed to go home that nothing could dampen her spirits. She was beyond grateful for what the doctors and nurses had done for her. But was bored of staring at the same four walls, and found it hard to sleep without Allie next to her. She knew that she would have to take it easy, but it would be worth it to be back in her own bed, cuddled up with the love of her life.

Bridget had come to check on her again before signing her release paper. She had only been gone about ten minutes when the door to her room opened and Allie walked in. Bea could feel her heart hammering out of her chest as her eyes roamed over the younger woman's body. She hadn't even realised that she was staring until her gran made a joke about needing a wet floor sign, Debbie laughing at Edith's comment as Bea felt her cheeks colour. She couldn't help it, the blonde looked stunning. Allie was only in her casual clothes, but that didn't matter. All Bea wanted to do was peel them off and ravish her. She knew that wasn't an option though, and not just because she was in a hospital room filled with her family. She had been for a walk along the corridor with Mickey a couple of hours ago, and it had really taken it out of her. She was moving so slowly that in a race between her and Edith, her gran would probably lap her. It was going to be sweet torture sleeping in her fiancé's arms every night, and not being able to do what she wanted. But what better incentive to get better than the beautiful blue eye blonde she shared her life with.

Locking eyes with the younger woman, she took in the megawatt smile on her face as she crossed the room. Everything else faded into the background as Allie closed the distance between them. Stopping an arm's length away she brought her left arm from behind her back, handing a single red rose over to Bea. "For you"

"It's beautiful, thank you"

"You're beautiful"

"And you clearly need glasses, I look like shit" Bea replied, giggling nervously. Her curls were wild, she wasn't wearing any make up, and had hardly slept the previous night.

"Still beautiful" Allie said, brushing a stray curl from the older woman's face before leaning in closer so her lips were ghosting over her fiancé's ear before whispering. "Beautiful, and so fucking hot. I can't wait to get you alone, no doctors or nurses to interrupt us, just you and me". She could tell by the change in the redhead's breathing that her words had the desired effect. Pulling back slightly she smiled at Bea before capturing her lips in a soft kiss. As usual it started off innocent, but quickly escalated when the older woman grabbed a fistful of her shirt and pulled her in closer.

"Fuck sake Red, put her down before you make us all throw up" Franky piped up, making gagging noises as she teased her friends.

"Can it Doyle…unless you want to be sleeping in the spare room tonight" Bridget threw back as she walked back into the room, causing the other occupants to burst out laughing, Debbie teasing Franky about being whipped.

"You ready to get out of here?" Allie asked, ignoring the commotion in the room, her focus solely on Bea. She already knew the answer to her question though, if they had allowed the redhead to go home an hour after she had woken up from the coma she would have done.

"Just let me get changed then we can go" Bea replied, taking the bag from her fiancé and shuffling towards the bathroom.

"I'll help you" the blonde suggested with a glint in her eye.

"I'll help her, we'll be here all day if the two of you are left alone" Debbie said, laughing at the look her mama gave her. She didn't deny it though, and everyone else in the room knew that it was true. What surprised her was that her mum didn't blush. Usually she would be redder than her hair by now, but as Deb grabbed the bag from her hand she heard the redhead whisper "later" to Allie.

"I wanted to run through a few things with you before you leave anyway. So why don't we do that while Deb helps her mum. And I've got a favour I need to ask" Bridget said, hoping to keep Allie busy while Bea got herself sorted. Plus this way they could get out of here much quicker.

"Sure, fire away" Allie replied, turning to face the older blonde once her fiancé was out of sight. She couldn't help it, even in loose clothing the redhead's arse looked incredible.

After running through Bea's care plan for the next couple of weeks Bridget decided to just come out and ask Allie for the favour. While it wasn't for her, she still felt a little bit weird asking, although she was sure the younger blonde wouldn't mind. "So, about that favour…"

"After what you've done for Bea over the past few weeks I'll do anything you want. I can't thank you enough for what you've done for all of us"

"I was just doing my job. Plus Franky would divorce me if I let anything happened to Bea"

"Too right I would" Franky said, her ears pricking up when he heard her name.

"One of the nurses that's been looking after Bea is a huge fan of yours. She was at the charity festival last year and was like a kid at Christmas when she realised you were here. When I first asked her to go and check on Bea she went into a full on meltdown, knowing you were in here with her"

"It's not the young brunette with the blue in her hair is it?" Allie asked, her friend nodding in confirmation. "I just thought she didn't like me, she always seemed a little weirded out whenever I was around"

"Quite the opposite in fact. I didn't want to say anything in front of Bea, but I think she's a bit star struck. Anyway I was wondering if you could sign something for her, I don't know if you've got any promo stuff that you could scribble on. It's her birthday next week and she would be made up if you could"

"There should be something knocking around at the studio. I'll give Isla a call tomorrow but I can't see it being an issue. Don't say anything to her though, I don't want her to get her hopes up then let her down if can't pull it off"

"Thanks Allie. Right, I'll let you get back to Bea" Bridget replied, smiling at the redhead who was walking towards them, Debbie holding on to her arm to steady her.

"You good to go?" Allie asked, admiring the view as Bea closed the gap between them. She had brought her fiancé's favourite leather jacket in, knowing how much she loved it. It didn't hurt that she looked as hot as hell in in either.

"Take me home" Bea replied, kissing her softly before taking the blonde's hand as she helped her into the wheelchair. It had been one of the conditions of her release, and despite hating the thought of being wheeled through the hospital, she was so desperate to get home that she would have done the Macarena with a pineapple on her head if it meant that she could get out of here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N: Sorry…again. Time seems to be running away with me right now, but I did make this one slightly longer to make up for the delay. It's almost Jenko time! Feels like it was ages ago that I got my ticket, and I can't believe that it's less than two days away now :)_


	109. Chapter 109

Arriving home Debbie took her mum's bags in, leaving her mama to help the redhead out of the car and into the house. She knew how frustrated her mum was, and asking for help wasn't something that came easy to her, so she thought that if it was just Allie she wouldn't feel quite so helpless. The first thing she noticed when she walked into the house was that it was spotless. Her mum was a bit of a neat freak anyway, but the blonde had gone above and beyond to make sure it would be nice for her. It was the little things like this that made her love Allie more and more. She was so thoughtful, the complete opposite of Harry, and she loved how happy she made her mum.

Reaching out, Allie helped her fiancé out of the car. Slipping her arm around the older woman's waist she led her into the house and over to one of the sofa's, making sure she was comfortable and surrounded by a few cushions to support her. "Is there anything you need?" she asked, brushing her thumb over the redhead's jaw, smiling when Bea leaned into her touch.

"Just you and Deb" Bea replied, tugging on the blonde's arm and bringing her down on to the sofa beside her.

Once Allie was settled Bea moved in closer, resting her head on the younger woman's shoulder as she felt her fiancé's finger running through her hair. She loved moments like this, and cuddling on the sofa with her girl was one of her favourite pastimes. A few minutes later Debbie came wandering in, handing them both a coffee before sitting down on the other side of her mum. Slipping her arm loosely around the redhead she cuddled into her, careful not to hurt her. Bea couldn't help but smile. That day at the prison she didn't think that she would ever see either of them again, but here she was surrounded by her family, and she couldn't be happier.

They spent the next hour chatting, Debbie filling her parents in on all the messages she had been getting from her friends at university when they heard about Allie topping the charts. She was so animated as she spoke, and the pride in her voice was evident. Allie was struggling to get her head around all of this. It still hadn't sunk in properly, despite the blonde's phone blowing up with messages of congratulations. She had posted a couple of pictures from the previous day on her Instagram, the one of the three of them together on Bea's hospital bed getting the most likes. She had picked up a few hundred followers since appearing on the radio too, and was hoping she hadn't posted anything too embarrassing over the past couple of years. But it was a little bit late now, even if she did take them down they would have already been shared. Realising that she would need to be a bit more careful about what she shared in the future, she pushed all thoughts of social media to the back of her mind, concentrating on the woman in her arms instead.

Noticing that her fiancé had gone quiet a short while later Allie brushed the curls from her face, seeing that she had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful, and she knew that the redhead had found it hard to sleep in the hospital, not that she could blame her. There was always someone wandering around, and the constant noises from the machines were hard to ignore. Although she was so grateful to those machines for keeping the older woman alive. Slipping out from beside her, she grabbed Bea's favourite red blanket and draped it over her before heading through into the kitchen to make a start on dinner. The redhead had lost weight while she'd been in the hospital, but looking at some of the things they served up at meal times it was no wonder. But she was home now, and the blonde was determined to look after her.

Allie was taking some of the ingredients out of the fridge when Deb walked into the kitchen, asking what she was making. She wasn't entirely sure, and while she could get by in the kitchen she was nowhere near as good as Bea. After making a suggestion Debbie offered to help out, wanting the blonde to try and relax a little as well. She had been there for her mum every step of the way since the accident, and was here with them when she could be out celebrating with her record label. She admired her so much, and couldn't wish for a better second mum. She would be heading back to university in a few days, but wanted to help out any way she could before she left.

They had been cooking for about fifteen minutes and Deb had been quieter than usual. After cleaning the chopping board Allie turned around, laying her hand on top of her daughter's before speaking. "Is everything ok, you seem a little preoccupied?"

Shaking her head Debbie too a step back before crossing the room and opening one of the drawers in the cabinet. Taking out an envelope she walked back over to Allie and handed it over. "This came through the other day, I didn't want to say anything in front of mum, but I don't know what to do about it"

Sitting down at the table the blonde looked at Deb briefly before taking the letter out and reading it. It was from Harry's solicitor, and they wanted her to attend the reading of his will. The envelope also contained detail of his funeral, and after glancing over at the calendar Allie saw that it was the following week. Placing the letter down on the table she looked over to Debbie again, the brunette biting her lip nervously. "If you want to go and see the solicitor one of us will come with you. And don't worry about the funeral. I know he was a shit but if you want to go your mum won't be upset. He was your dad after all"

"No he wasn't, he was just some bastard that hurt my mum. I'm not going to lie, there's a small part of me that wants to go to both, how screwed up is that. I guess I'm just curious as to why they want me at the will reading, it's not like we got on. And the only reason I would want to go to the funeral is to make sure the bastard really is dead"

"It's not screwed up Deb, it makes perfect sense. You still need closure, no matter what he's done. Why don't you talk to your mum about it, she might be able to help"

"I don't want to hurt her. She almost died because of him, I should have just thrown this away when it arrived" Debbie said, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. She felt guilty that she hadn't just thrown the letter straight in the bin. He was a monster, and didn't deserve any of their time.

"Hey, don't cry. She'll understand Deb, I know that she will. Your mum would never judge anyone, especially not you. Look how much shit I had going on in my life when we first met, and she didn't judge me, not once. Why don't you let me talk to her? I'll fill her in on what's happened and then the two of you can sit down together and discus it. Would that make it easier for you?"

"You…you'd do that for me?"

"Of course I would. We're a family, and we stick together. No matter what" Allie said as she stood up and walked over to the young brunette, ruffling her hair affectionately.

"Thanks mama" Debbie replied, hugging the blonde. She was so lucky to have Allie in her life. Her mum had been incredible over the years, but having the blonde there made everything perfect. Plus she loved seeing her mum's eyes light up whenever her mama walked into the room. She took such good care of her, and they really were perfect for each other.

Bea had woken with a start, finding herself on the sofa. She'd had a nightmare, and despite knowing that it was just a dream she couldn't shake the feeling it had left her with. She had surprised the blonde in her dream by going to one of her gigs, only to find her in a rather compromising position in her dressing room with a fan. She knew that Allie would never do that to her, but it felt so real, and it really hurt. Shaking her head to clear the thoughts running through it she reached out, finding the space where her fiancé had been was empty and cold. Opening her eyes she glanced around the room, seeing that she was alone. Pushing the blanket off, she stood up, steadying herself before following the sound of her daughter's voice. She was moving slowly, but felt a lot more stable than she had that morning. It took longer than it should, but she eventually made it to the kitchen.

Leaning against the door frame she watched her fiancé and daughter chatting away as they cooked dinner together. The redhead was usually pretty good at keeping her emotions in check, but there was something about the way Deb nudged Allie playfully as they spoke. The bond between them was stronger than ever, and Bea didn't know if it was a result of her accident, or because Harry was finally out of the picture. Whatever the reason it didn't matter. They both looked so happy and relaxed, and it made her heart swell. Deciding to make her presence known, she took a step forward, holding on to the edge of the counter as she spoke. "Something smells good"

Spinning around at the sound of her fiancé's husky tones, Allie placed the knife that she was holding down on the chopping board before crossing the room. Slipping her arms around the older woman she pulled her into a hug, taking in the scent that was uniquely Bea. "I thought you were meant to be resting"

"I'm standing up Alliecat, it's not exactly swinging from the rafters is it"

"I know, I just worry. Now that I've got you back home I don't want to let you go again"

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise" Bea replied, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her fiancé's ear as their eyes locked. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Kissing the redhead on the lips softly Allie took her hand and led her over to the table, pulling a chair out for her. "Just sit there and look beautiful. We've got it covered babe"

"What are you making?" the redhead asked, her eyes never leaving her fiancé. Allie's tight pants were playing havoc with her hormones, and while she was glad to be home, she knew the next few weeks were going to be tough.

"It's a surprise. How are you feeling now mum?" Deb asked, hoping the little nap had helped. It was so good to have her home, and she was looking forward to spending a few days with her parents before heading back to university. She had offered to stay at Shayne's flat that night, wanting to give them some privacy. But her mama had dismissed the idea instantly, wanting the three of them to spend some quality time together after the madness of the past couple of weeks.

Half an hour later they sat down to a delicious meal. Allie and Deb made a really good team, and Bea couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she listened to the playful banter between her girls. She still had to pinch herself sometimes to remind her that it wasn't a dream. She never thought that she would ever have this, have someone as loving and supportive as Allie in her life. Someone who would love and treat her daughter as if she was her own. Smiling at the blonde she joined in with the teasing of their daughter, Allie commenting on how much cheaper the food bill would be once she had gone back.

Bea spent her first night out of hospital on the sofa wrapped up in her fiancé's arms. Debbie was sprawled out on the sofa and they were watching Allie's favourite movies, Pretty Woman, for what felt like the millionth time. Not that the redhead minded. She was pretty sure the blonde could quote it line by line, but her eyes still lit up during certain scenes, and the smile on her face was electrifying.

"What is it about that movie that you love so much?" the redhead asked when they were lying in bed later that night.

"I don't know. I guess I just like that she got her fairy tale, despite her circumstances. The first time I saw it I was at the shelter. I'd been there for a few nights after I got bashed up pretty badly by a new client. There wasn't much to do at night there, it was watch movies or stay holed up in my tiny room. I was going through a rough patch at the time, and hated my own company so I decided to stay downstairs. I guess I just like that other than that one argument he didn't judge her. And she got her fairy tale ending, despite her circumstances. It gave me hope that a better life was out there somewhere"

"It's all make believe, just some big con to make us feel shit about our own lives. That and to sell tickets at the movies. These things don't happen to real people you know"

"Yeah they do. I got my fairy tale, I got you" Allie said, brushing her thumb over the older woman's bottom lip.

"And I didn't even have to climb a fire escape and rescue you?"

"What you did was so much harder. You treated me like a person, not some object. And you loved me, despite my circumstances"

"Loving you is the easiest thing in the world" Bea replied, leaning forward and capturing the younger woman's lips in a soft, slow kiss. "I wish I could show you how much I love you" she added after they broken apart slightly, her hand slipping under the blonde's shirt and resting on her stomach. "This is killing me, I just want to be close to you"

"Me too baby. But we have to wait, I don't want you hurting yourself"

"What if we just go really slowly, I'll be careful I promise. I just need to feel you"

"I know, and I'd love nothing more than to kiss every inch of that perfect body of yours. But you've only been out of hospital for a few hours, and look what happened last time we got a little carried away"

"But it's been over two weeks" Bea replied, giving her fiancé her best puppy dog eyes. She needed Allie like she needed air, and she wasn't above begging if that's what it would take.

"And you were unconscious for a week of that" Allie joked, loving this side of Bea, but frustrated that she couldn't act on it. She would give anything to be able to touch her right now, but it wasn't the right time.

"Conscious or not, you were still on my mind"

"Bea, we can't, you need time to heal properly. You're recovering from surgery, and I don't want you to end up back in the hospital because I can't control myself. Believe me, this is as hard for me as it is for you"

"Fine" Bea huffed, removing her hand from under her fiancé's shirt and turning away from her. She knew she was being unfair, but right now she needed to feel the blonde's touch. The dream from earlier had felt so real. And while she knew that it wasn't, it didn't stop her from feeling insecure.

"Don't make me sing that song to you again…" Allie said, moving in close behind the older woman and wrapping her arm around her. "I love you, even when you are being grumpy" she added before kissing Bea's neck.

"I love you too, and I'm sorry for being a grouch. I just missed you"

"I missed you too baby, so much that it hurts. Now try and get some sleep, I want to take you somewhere tomorrow" the blonde replied, burying her head in Bea's soft curls. It felt like heaven having her so close again, and now that she was back where she belonged she had no intention of letting her go.

Bea woke up early the next morning from the best sleep she'd had in a long time. She had woken up during the night, finding Allie holding her so close that it make her heart skip a beat. It also made her feel extremely guilty for how she had behaved last night. She knew it wasn't the blonde's fault, and she shouldn't have taken it out on her. But the whole sexual frustration thing was still new to her, and it was playing havoc with her emotions. She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realised that her fiancé had woken up until she heard her speak.

"You're staring"

"Sorry, can't help it. You're so beautiful"

"Such a charmer"

"Only for you" Bea said, her voice a little deeper than usual. Brushing her thumb over the blonde's cheek she kissed her softly, her eyes closing as she felt her fiancé's soft lips move against her own.

"I should bloody hope so. You know how much I hate sharing" Allie replied, kissing the older woman again. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better" Bea replied, snuggling up closer to the blonde. "I'm sorry about last night, I shouldn't have taken my frustrations out on you" she added, tucking her head in the crook of her fiancé's neck. She was embarrassed by her behaviour and knew she had acted like a brat.

Pulling back slightly, Allie lifted the older woman's chin, her eyes locking with timid brown ones. "It's ok, I get it. This is difficult for me as well, trust me. But right now we both have to concentrate on getting you better. And if that means I have to take a cold shower every day for the next month then I'll do it. I hate seeing you hurt in any way, and I wish there was more that I could do to help"

"Just being here with you helps"

"Speaking of being here, I need to nip out for a couple of hours this morning. But when I get back I want to take you somewhere, you and Debbie. I thought it would be nice to spend some time together before Deb goes back to uni, just the three of us. If you're up for it that is"

"I'd like that, thank you"

"You don't have to thank me babe, I'm where I want to be. We should probably get up though"

"Five more minutes" Bea replied, laying her head on the blonde's chest. She loved mornings like this, when there was no rush and they could just enjoy being together. Listening to the steady beat of her fiancé's heart she closed her eyes again, feeling safe and content in Allie's arms.

They were still laid there half an hour later and Allie decided to broach the subject of Harry's funeral, and the reading of the will. Deb had asked before they went to bed the previous night if she'd had a chance to speak to her mum, and after reassuring the young brunette that she would do it as soon as possible, decided that now was as good a time as any. Not that discussing anything Harry related was ever good. She was trying to think of the best way to start the conversation, and hadn't realised that she had drifted off until she felt her fiancé's fingers running through her hair.

"Come on, out with it. I know something's on your mind" Bea said, a look of concern on her face as she studied the blonde.

"It's Deb, she got a letter a couple of days ago from Harry's solicitor. They want her to go in for the reading of the will, and they sent her the details of the funeral too. She wanted to tell you, but didn't want you getting upset"

"Is she going?"

"She hasn't decided yet, I think she wanted to speak to you first but didn't know how to raise the subject, especially with everything else going on. I said I would talk to you, thought the two of you could sit down and talk it through"

"That was sweet of you, but the three of us should sit down and talk it through" the redhead said, slipping her arm around the younger woman and holding her tight.

"It's a family thing, I don't want to intrude"

"It is a family thing, and that's why you should be there. You're as much a part of this family as I am, as Deb is, and I don't want you to ever think otherwise" Bea replied, her voice taking on a more serious tone as she tried to get through to her fiancé. Allie was her family, in the same way that Debbie was, and she didn't want the blonde to ever think differently.

They managed to drag themselves out of bed an hour later. Every time Allie made a move to get up, Bea pulled her back down again, and after the third time she gave up completely. It was the smell of pancakes coming up from the kitchen that finally dragged Bea from their warm bed, the loud rumble coming from her stomach reminding her just how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten a great deal in the hospital. Both Deb and Franky had brought food in for her whenever possible, but the stuff they served up generally was questionable to say the least.

They had just finished breakfast when Edith and Mickey arrived, Debbie making another batch of pancakes for her aunt and gam gam. They had to go over to the police station with Edith's passport but wanted to check in to see how Bea was doing beforehand. With the house suddenly full of people Allie kissed her girlfriend on the cheek and told her she wouldn't be long, before slipping gout of the door. She was glad that Bea's family had turned up when they had. She didn't want to lie to her fiancé, but knew she would try and talk her out of going if she had any idea as to what she had planned.

Allie had spoken to Franky the previous day, needing her help with something. Luckily the tattooed brunette had agreed, so after leaving the house she called her friend, letting her know that she was on her way over to pick her up. She had no idea if this would even work, but she had to try. Despite what both Bea and Mickey had said to her, she still couldn't help but blame herself for Edith's current predicament, not that the older woman seemed that concerned about it. But if there was a chance that she could help in any way, then she had to try. This was her family, and she loved how protective they were of each other. But it worked both ways, and she was determined to do whatever she could to protect them as well.

After picking Franky up they headed over to the head office of the newspaper, hoping the guy Edith had supposedly assaulted would be there. If they could play dirty then so could she. She just hoped that Bea wouldn't be mad at her, but the one consolation was that she couldn't be put on a sex ban right now. And once the redhead was feeling better there was no way she'd do it then, especially if last night was anything to go by. It had taken every ounce of willpower Allie possessed to stop things from going any further. But she knew if she hadn't then Bea would have only hurt herself even more. She was frustrated enough at not being able to do certain things for herself. And Allie knew that the longer this went on, the worse she would be.

Pulling up outside the offices Allie looked over to Franky, needing some reassurance from the brunette that she was doing the right thing. After receiving the confirmation she needed she jumped out of the car, waiting for her friend before walking towards the main entrance. She was nervous, her stomach churning and she was a little worried that her breakfast would make an appearance. She had to be strong, she was doing this for her family, for Bea, and she wasn't about to let a little thing like nerves stand in her way. Pushing the door open she walked into the reception, the look of disgust that was thrown her way letting her know that the woman behind the desk clearly recognised her. It wasn't the first time that someone had looked at her like she was scum, and she knew that it wouldn't be the last, but it still hurt a little. People were so quick to judge, but how do they know how they would react if their circumstances were different.

As expected the receptionist was less than helpful, and Allie was just about to channel her inner Boomer when Franky stepped in. They had talked about this briefly in the car on the way over, and the blonde had thought that she was joking. Given the way Franky was practically charming the pants off of the plastic bitch behind the desk, she had clearly been deadly serious. A couple of minutes passed before the brunette threw a slight nod her way, and if they had been here under different circumstances she could have happily watched Doyle in action for hours. As much as Allie hated to admit it, she was good, and it didn't take long for the receptionist to give in and escort them to one of the meeting rooms. After slipping Franky her number, which Allie was glad to see went straight into the bin as soon as she left the room, she told them to wait while she contacted the relevant person. She had been watching the brunette closely during her interactions with the plastic bitch, and found it all rather fascinating. People watching was something she would spend hours doing while she was living on the streets, it wasn't like there was much else to do, and it would often alert her to any signs of potential danger. She hadn't even realised that she was staring until she felt an elbow in her ribs. "Fuck sake Franky, what was that for?" she said, clutching at her side. She hadn't hit her hard, but she wasn't expecting it, so it had come as a bit of a surprise.

"You were drooling blondie, I know I'm irresistible but I'm also married"

"Fuck you, and I wasn't drooling" the blonde replied, slapping her friend on the arm.

"Whatever you say princess, but we both know the truth"

"I was just curious, wanted to see what all the fuss is about"

"And now you know. You want me don't you…?" Franky said, throwing a wink the blonde's way as her eyes dropped to her chest briefly before locking with irritated looking blue ones. She loved winding Novak up. It was a lot harder to get a rise out of her than Bea, but she knew that if she pushed her enough she would bite eventually. The brunette also knew that Allie would never do anything to hurt Bea, nor would she even think about looking at another woman. When it came to Smith, she definitely had tunnel vision.

"No offence Francesca, but you're really not my type. I already have the hottest woman in the world in my bed, so why would I settle for second best" Allie threw back, and she meant every word. She could see why women were drawn to the tattooed brunette, she certainly had a charm about her, but she didn't come close to Bea. The redhead was the most beautiful woman she had ever met, both inside and out, and everyone else just faded into the background.

"Ouch…you wound me. Just give me half an hour and I'm sure I could change your…" Franky replied, stopping mid-sentence when someone walked into the room. And judging by the state of his face she presumed he was the guy that had foolishly tried to take on Edith.

Watching on as he crossed the room and took a seat on the opposite side of the table, Allie studied him. There was something familiar about him, but she couldn't place where she had seen him before. Pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind she focussed on the task at hand, getting Edith's charges dropped.

"I don't have long, so if we can keep this as brief as possible that would be appreciated. I'm guessing you want something from me, so let's get straight down to business shall we" he said, staring at the two of them, although he was struggling to make eye contact with Allie.

"I wanted to come and speak to you about what happened the other day with my fiancé's gran. I appreciate that things didn't exactly go to plan, but she was only looking out for her family. I'm sorry that things turned out the way they did, and that was never her intention. But she's ninety two, do you really think it's necessary to press charges, especially given the circumstances"

"Yes I do. She had no right coming into my place of work and assaulting me like that"

"And you had no right publishing that bullshit, but that didn't stop you did it. Can we not just call it quits, you drop the charges against Edith, and I'll forget the lies you wrote about me, twice"

"That's not going to happen. I don't care how old she is, no one comes into my office and treats me like that. That woman is an animal, and she needs to be punished" he replied, his voice rising along with his temper.

Taking the letter from Franky, Allie slid it over the desk, watching him closely as he picked it up. She could see the anger in his eyes, his face reddening as he continued to read. Franky had done an excellent job in getting the letter in the first place, and although Allie had no intention of suing them, they didn't need to know that. Her main aim was to get Edith's charges dropped, and if she could convince them to print a public apology, then that would be a bonus. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice in the matter" she said, biting the inside of her lip to stop herself from smiling when she saw the smirk fall from his face as he read the last paragraph.

"You…you can't do this. I won't allow it"

"I think you'll find that I can, and I will. This is the second time your newspaper has printed lies about me. And while I admit that parts of the first article were true, this latest one is nothing but a bunch of fabricated bullshit. Clearly your newspaper doesn't worry about a little think called facts, and I will not have you publically attacking my family in this way, or any way for that matter"

"I'm sure we can come to some sort of an agreement. This Edith woman's ninety two did you say?" he asked, suddenly a lot keener to cooperate than he had been a few minutes ago. "I guess there's no point in putting her under any unnecessary stress. How about I drop the charges against her and we forget all about this" he added, holding the letter up.

He had caved in a lot easier than Allie expected, and with that in mind, she decided to push a little further. "I'm afraid it's not that simple. It wasn't just Edith that your article hurt. Have you got any idea how you made my fiancé feel? She's recovering from a major operation having almost been crushed to death in a burning building. And now she's blaming herself because of what your staff wrote. And our daughter, she got enough hassle at university the last time round. Do you honestly think this is going to be any different?"

"What's done is done, there's not exactly much I can do about that now is there" he spat back, smirking at her as he spoke.

Allie hated how smug he was. Something was definitely off with him, and he wouldn't make eye contact with her. It was bugging her, she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him from somewhere, but when he started to nervously fiddle with his tie it hit her like a bolt of lightning. He was an ex-client, with a particularly unusual fetish.

"Would it help if I let you call me mummy?" the blonde asked, holding back the laughter as she watched the colour drain from his face. She could feel Franky's eyes on her, the brunette clearly confused by her random comment. Throwing her a look to let her know she would explain later, she fixed her gaze on the squirming man opposite. "You were so keen to print a pack of lies about me, how about you print the truth for once. I want you to print an apology to my family for the trouble you've caused. And drop the charges against Edith. If you do that I will forget all about this, as well as the other thing" the blonde said, pointing to the letter on the desk. "If not, I'll make sure that everyone knows what kind of operation you are running here. It won't just the newspaper I'll be suing, it will be you as well. And I'm sure your staff would love to hear what you get up to in your spare time as well". Standing up, Allie walked towards the door, Franky a few steps behind. "I'll give you a day or two to think about it. Don't take too long though, I may change my mind" she added, smiling at the brunette as he jumped out of his chair and ran towards her.

"There's no need, it seems like a fair deal to me. I'll speak to one of the journalists and get them to draft something up. I'm guessing that you'll want to see it before it goes to press?"

"I do. No offence, but you haven't exactly filled me with confidence so far. I'll give you my email. Send it through to me and I'll take a look. If I'm happy with it then I want it in tomorrow's paper. And this stands until I know for definite that all charges against Edith have been dropped" Allie said, grabbing the letter and slipping it into her pocket. Grabbing the notepad from the table she wrote her email address down before holding out her hand. "It was a pleasure doing business with you" she said as he shook her hand, unable to make eye contact with her once again.

Neither of them spoke as they headed back out of the offices, the receptionist calling out to Franky as they left, asking her to call her soon. Allie couldn't help but laugh, the stuck up judgemental bitch reduced to nothing more than a love struck teenager. Jumping in the car, Allie set off in the direction of the brunette's house, thanking her for helping out at such short notice.

"It's ok, was rather entertaining actually. And holy fuck Novak, that was hot back there. There's no wonder Red's jumped on board the big rainbow bus. If only I wasn't married…" Franky said, throwing the blonde one of her trademark winks and laughing when she rolled her eyes.

"In your dreams Doyle. And how many more times do I have to tell you that you're not my type"

"Come on, everybody wants a bit of the Frankster. You can be honest with me, I won't tell Smith"

"I don't care who you tell, it's never going to happen. Bea's the only one I want, and that will never change. But I'm sure Bridget would love to hear all about this little conversation"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Try me" Allie threw back, laughing at the look on her friend's face. "Not so confident now are we" she added, nudging Franky's shoulder playfully. She loved how easily the banter flowed with the tattooed brunette, and since Bea's accident she had grown closer to both Franky and Bridget. She loved how protective the fiery brunette was of her fiancé, and she was glad that Bea had so many good people looking out for her.

"So what was all that about back there? You clearly know him from somewhere" Franky asked, dying to know what it was all about. Whatever it was must be pretty major to get him to change his mind like that.

"I recognised him from my previous life. He liked to wear a nappy and call me mummy"

"Fuck off! No way, the kinky little shit" Franky replied, laughing loudly as the image filled her mind. "There's no wonder he changed his mind so quickly"

"Yeah, I doubt he'd want that making the front page"

"This is absolute gold. You do realise that he'll never print a bad word about you again after that. And if he does…"

"Then I'll be paying one of his competitors a visit" the blonde replied, happy that everything seemed to have gone to plan. Recognising him was an added bonus, and she knew she would be able to use it to her advantage if necessary. Although she would much rather just close the door on that chapter of her life. It was in the past, and the only thing she wanted to focus on was her family and friends, and their future together.

After Allie dropped her off at home Franky called Bea quickly, running through her plans for the party the following day. She had spoken to Isla the day Bea had been released from hospital, knowing that she wanted to do something to celebrate blondie getting the number one slot. She was a little concerned that it was too soon for Bea, but the redhead had assured her that she was fine and would take it easy. Franky knew that her friend felt guilty that Allie had put her celebrations on hold, not that Novak seemed to care. As long as she was with Red, she was perfectly happy.

Isla had said that the label would cover the cost of the party, but Franky had asked if she could organise it. She knew that Novak wouldn't want anything fancy, and what better place to celebrate than where it all started. Plus it would be really good for the bar, and once word got around she was sure that it would increase their trade.

Arriving home Allie found both Bea and Deb relaxing in the garden. After packing a few light snacks in the hamper she loaded the car before rounding up her girls. She wasn't sure how long Bea would want to stay at the beach, and knew that Debbie would get hungry at some point during the afternoon. Her fiancé was planning on speaking to the young brunette about Harry that evening, and had suggested that they get a takeaway so she didn't want to bring too much food. But hungry Deb was grouchy Deb, and that was the last thing she wanted.

They had been on the beach for just over an hour when Allie received an email from one of the journalists at the newspaper. She was pleasantly surprised by what they had written, and other than a slight change to some of the wording, she was happy with it. It wasn't as long as the article they made up about her, but so far they had stuck to their end of the bargain. The main thing was that Edith's charges were dropped, this was just a bonus, and hopefully after all of this they would think twice before messing with her family again. After replying to their email outlining the changes required, she tucked her phone back into her pocked and turned her attention back to her family.

Although they didn't do a great deal, Bea was just happy to be out in the fresh air. While it felt so good to be back home with her family, she still felt a little bit like a prisoner. It wasn't anyone's fault, she just hated feeling so useless. Allie had been great as always, making sure she had everything she needed, and that she was comfortable. But the redhead was fiercely independent, a trait she had quickly come to adopt after marrying Harry. For most of their marriage it felt like she had two children to look after, not one, although Debbie was an angel compared to him. Because of this she had learnt to do everything herself, not wanting to rely on someone only to be let down all over again. Accepting help didn't come easy to her, and while she was frustrated that she couldn't do certain thing for herself, she loved it when Allie fussed over her.

Debbie had gone for a swim a while later, wanting her parents to have a bit of alone time together. She had offered to stay home for the afternoon, but her mama had once again told her that it wasn't necessary. She knew that they would have plenty of time to themselves once she was back at university, but it was still nice that the blonde wanted her to be a part of everything. Things had been so crazy over the past few weeks that it was good to get some time out and just relax. Her mum looked so much better already, and while she still needed time to recover fully, being home with the blonde was clearly the best medicine of all.

Allie was laid on the blanket, Bea beside her, her head resting on the younger woman's chest. The afternoon turned out to be a lot warmer than they had expected, and she loved just lying there and feeling the sun on her face. Despite not doing anything particularly special, Bea couldn't help but feel like the luckiest woman in the world right now. She didn't want much from life, just someone who would love and accept her for who she was. And for so long that seemed impossible. It was something that she saw her family and friends experiencing, but never her. Harry had filled her head with so much shit over the years that she genuinely thought that there was something wrong with her. But then Allie had come crashing into her life when she least expected it, and turned everything around.

Bea hadn't realised it at the time, but by helping the blonde get her life back on track, she had also helped herself. She knew that she was guarded, and to some would come over as cold or abrasive. It wasn't intentional, she just found it really difficult to talk to people that she didn't know. Harry hated her voice, said it was manly and was constantly telling her to shut up. Not that she said a lot to him in the first place. Every time she did he would shoot her down anyway, call her stupid. So after a while she stopped talking to him. She was even quieter with her friends for a while, something that Franky called her on after a few months. It was different at work though. That was the one part of her life that he didn't have control over. She was good at her job, enjoyed the variety of it as well as the challenge, and it was something that he couldn't take away. Although he had taken pretty much everything else.

But the blonde was different, her beautiful, loving Alliecat, who looked at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. Who loved hearing what she had to say, and would always put her first. Allie had taken her walls down one brick at a time, and she had been so gentle with her that she hadn't even realised that she was doing it. She felt so much stronger with the blonde by her side, and that was something that she would never take for granted. Lifting her head she locked eyes with the younger woman, her heart skipping a beat when Allie smiled at her. "Thank you for bringing me here, it feels so good to be by the sea again. Especially here, I have so many good memories with you" she said, playing with a lock of blonde hair.

"You don't have to thank me, I just want you to be happy" the blonde replied. She knew that Bea was frustrated, and thought that by bringing her to the place they got engaged it would remind her of happier times. And hopefully give her the strength she needed to recover.

"I'm always happy when I'm with you. You've given me so much Allie, more than I ever thought possible. I wish I could repay you in some way"

"You don't need to, just being here with you is all I need. Although I wouldn't say no to a kiss"

"Now that I can do" the redhead said, moving closer to her fiancé. "I love you to the moon and back" she added before capturing Allie's lips in a long, slow kiss, her fingers running through her soft blonde locks.

"I love you too, so much" Allie replied as they broke apart slightly, her eyes filled with tears as she gazed at the woman who meant more to her than anything. "I'm so glad that you're ok. I was so scared Bea, I thought that I'd lost you that day. When the roof caved in I kept calling out to you, but you didn't answer me. I thought I'd lost everything, and I didn't know how I was supposed to live without you"

"Hey, it's ok" Bea said, brushing the tears from the younger woman's cheek before kissing her again. "I'm ok, and I'm not going anywhere so please stop worrying. I could never leave you behind"

"Promise?"

"I promise, you're stuck with me. Seahorses remember" the older woman said, holding out her little finger and smiling when she heard a soft giggle fall from the blonde's lips.

"I remember, always" Allie replied, wrapping her pinkie around Bea's before kissing her again.

Debbie had been watching them for a while. She was about to head back over when she saw her mum brush her thumb over the blonde's cheek. It looked like her mama was crying, and not wanting to intrude on a private moment she headed back into the sea for a while. Hoping that whatever it was it could easily be fixed. A short while later she saw them cuddled up together laughing at something on the blonde's phone. Sensing that whatever it was had been dealt with, she came out of the water and made her way over to her parents.

They both looked so happy, and Deb couldn't wait until their little family could be made official. They had been discussing the wedding again the previous evening, and while her mama was out earlier she had received the confirmation that she need for one part of her surprise. The second part would take longer, and be more difficult. But it wasn't impossible, and she was determined to make it happen. Assuming that was what the blonde wanted that is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N: I've been even more slack than usual this week, so apologies for that. I had a touch of the writer's block after being outed to the lovely Kate on Saturday. Thanks guys, you know who you are… ;)_

 _Anyway to make up for the absence of an update I've made this one a little longer. Enjoy. Oh and Jenko is the sweetest person, and so easy to talk to. All I have to do now is figure out how to stop myself from turning into Chandler from Friends if I'm lucky enough to meet Danielle again :)_


	110. Chapter 110

They arrived home late afternoon, and after taking a shower Bea suggested that they order a pizza for dinner. She wanted to speak to her daughter about the Harry situation sooner rather than later. The redhead knew that it would be playing on her mind, and didn't want the young brunette worrying for nothing. While she had no intention of going to the funeral, she would stand by her daughter, whatever she chose to do. When she had been discussing it with Allie the previous day the blonde had offered to go with her if she decided that she wanted to attend, not wanting Bea to have to deal with Harry's family. They didn't get on particularly well while she was married to Harry, so she didn't want to think about how they would treat her now. Plus she was glad that he was dead, so it would be hypocritical to go to the funeral. Bea would push her feeling to one side and go if Deb asked her to though, her daughter's wellbeing was more important than anything that Harry's family could throw at her. She was so much stronger now, and there was nothing that they could say that would change that.

Once the table was cleared Allie joined her girls, knowing that it was going to be a difficult conversation for both Smith women. Part of her still felt like she was intruding, but she had promised Bea that she would be there. And letting her down was something that she never wanted to do. Deciding to take a back seat in the conversation, and simply offer support if needed, she squeezed her fiancé's leg affectionately under the table as she waited for her to speak. Smiling at the blonde, Bea turned to face her daughter. Debbie looked nervous, and she hated that the young brunette thought that she couldn't come to her with this. But at least she had talked to someone, and Allie had been incredible with everything. They were both so lucky to have the blonde in their lives, and she was glad that her daughter felt so comfortable with her.

Reaching out, she took Deb's hand, brushing her thumb over her knuckles as she spoke. "Allie told me about the letter. I want you to know that you don't have to deal with this on your own. We're a team, the three of us, and a bloody good one at that. Having said that I want you to do what feels right for you, not me or Allie. And whatever you decide we'll support you every step of the way. He did some terrible things, but he was your dad so I understand if you feel like you need to be there. I think you should attend the reading of the will though, there must be a reason they asked you to go"

"I don't want anything of his, it's bad enough having his DNA. I'm just glad everyone says I'm like you, I am aren't I?" the brunette asked, the vulnerability in her voice like a knife to Bea's chest.

"So much, it's like looking at a carbon copy some times. You've definitely got the good genes there kiddo" Allie replied, seeing how affected by Deb's words her fiancé was.

"Thank god for that. I just wish there was some way that I could remove all traces of him and replace them with you. Just think how awesome I'd be then" Debbie replied, her eyes locked with the blonde's as she spoke. She could see the tears in Allie's eyes, and wondered if she had overstepped, but when her mama smiled at her, she knew that they were happy tears.

"You'd definitely be able to sing better that's for sure" Bea joked as she watched the interaction between her girls. She could see that Allie was struggling to hold back the tears, not that she could blame her. Debbie said the sweetest things sometimes, and this was definitely top of the list.

"There's nothing wrong with my singing, you're both just being mean" the young brunette threw back, feigning a look of hurt as both of her parents laughed. "On a serious note though, I really don't know what to do about all of this. I don't even know why I would be in the will, and if I do go to the funeral it will be to make sure the bastard really is dead and not pulling another stunt"

"Aren't you even just a little bit curious about the will? I know I would be" Bea asked. She understood where her daughter was coming from, but if Harry had left her money then she could quit her job and focus on her studies. He took so much from her during her childhood, and it was about time he gave something back.

"Maybe just a little bit, but I meant what I said, I don't want anything from him. I'll think about it, but if it's during the week then I won't be able to go anyway so there's no point in stressing about it. I'm not missing any more lectures, well not for him at least"

"You could always send a representative, someone to get the information on your behalf" the redhead suggested.

"Really? That might be an option then. Although I have no idea who I would send. Gam gam would be my first choice, but she'd probably go and get herself arrested again. It would be worth it just for the look on their faces when she walked in through"

"Oh god, I would actually pay to see that" Bea said, laughing at the image that popped into her head. "Harry's parents hate her with a passion" she added after seeing the look of confusion on her fiancé's face.

"What about Franky? She knows her stuff when it comes to the law…and she'll probably give them a hard time as well" Allie suggested. She would offer to go for Debbie, but didn't think Harry's family would appreciate her being there. And she didn't want to make things any more difficult for her daughter.

"That's not a bad idea mama, I'll ask her when I see her next. If I do decide to go to the funeral will you come with me? Harry's family are awful and I don't want mum anywhere near them"

"Of course I will, although it would probably be best if I waited in the car. But if you need me by your side I'll be there, I made you a promise that I don't intend on breaking, ever" the blonde replied, reaching over the table and taking Debbie's hand in hers, Bea's coming to rest on top of theirs a few seconds later. It didn't matter what was thrown at them, they would get through it as they always did, the three of them together.

They spent the rest of the evening curled up on the sofa together going over the plans for the wedding. Allie kept trying to leave everything up to Bea, wanting the redhead to have the perfect day. And Bea wanted to do the same, resulting in Debbie giving them both a stern talking to. They had most things sorted, and Edith had said that morning that she had organised a surprise for the couple of nights they would be spending in New Zealand after the wedding. They would be heading off on their honeymoon after that, but Bea's gran wanted their first night as a married couple to be special. They had agreed a while ago to leave Debbie in charge of the decorations, and despite several attempts to get something out of the brunette, she was determined not to give anything away. She knew what her mum liked, and had grown really close to Allie recently, so was pretty confident that she would get it right. Not that their eyes would be on anything but each other that day.

Bea was the first one to go up to bed. As much as she had loved going to the beach it had really taken it out of her. She was frustrated with her lack of energy at the minute, but knew that she had to be patient. Although that was easier said than done. Allie was quick to follow her after Deb offered to lock up. She wanted to call Shayne before she went to bed anyway, needing to make arrangements for the following day.

The redhead was just coming out of the bathroom when Allie walked into their room, and after getting undressed and slipping an old shirt on, she headed into the other room to brush her teeth. Wandering back though she slipped under the covers, cuddling up to the older woman as soon as she was settled. "How are you feeling baby?" the blonde asked, hoping that she hadn't pushed her too far by taking her to the beach.

"I'm a little bit tired but I feel good, even better now you're here with me" Bea replied, smiling at the blonde. "Thank you for what you said to Deb earlier, your support means the world to her"

"I made her a promise, and I'll do whatever it takes to keep that"

"This promise that you made, is it something that you can share with me, or is it just between the two of you?"

Pulling back slightly Allie studied the older woman, getting lost in her deep brown eyes. Brushing a stray curl from her face she dropped a quick kiss on those perfect lips before speaking. "I'd gone for a shower one afternoon when you were in the coma, and when I came back into your room Deb was in a bit of a state. She was scared that you wouldn't wake up, and that she would be alone. I promised that I would always be there for her, no matter what happened. I know it wouldn't be the same, and I'm not trying to step on anyone's toes, but I see her as my own. Does that make any sense?"

"It makes perfect sense, and she is yours. You've been more of a parent to her in the past couple of years than Harry ever was, and she adores you. Thank you for doing that, I know that it must have been a difficult time for you both, and I'm sorry that I put you through so much stress"

"You have nothing to apologise for baby, none of it was your fault. I'm just glad that you're back here with us, I can't imagine my life without you" the blonde said, getting lost in the intensity of the older woman's gaze. "I never really saw myself doing the whole parent thing, but with Deb it just comes so easily. It would appear that I just can't resist you Smith women"

"I guess not, and I'm so glad that you can't" Bea replied, pulling the blonde in closer as she dropped a series of light kisses along her neck and collar bone. "And for the record...I can't resist you either" she added, moving the blonde's shirt slightly as she kissed down her chest.

Allie was struggling, her heart was beating out of her chest and her entire body was on fire. She needed Bea's touch like she needed air, but knew that it wasn't an option right now. But when she felt the older woman's tongue flick over her nipple, her resolve broke. Pushing the older woman down onto her back she straddled her, her fingers brushing along the exposed skin on her fiancé's hip as she captured her lips in heated kiss.

It was only a light touch, but it sent a jolt of electricity through Bea's body, settling between her legs. Grabbing at any part of the younger woman's body she could, she pulled her in closer deepening the kiss. Running her hands down the blonde's back she slipped them under the waistband of her underwear, cupping her arse and pulling her closer still. Allie couldn't stop the low moan escaping from her lips when she felt the redhead's hands on her bare skin. Rolling her hips she kissed her way down her fiancé's neck, stopping to nip and suck on her pulse point. Her fingers brushing the edge of the older woman's scar stopping her in her tracks. Pulling back she rolled off of the redhead, dropping back down on the bed beside her. Bea wasn't ready for this, it was far too soon, and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt her in any way. No matter how much she wanted her.

Bea was confused. One minute Allie's hands were roaming all over her stomach, and the next she pulled away. It took her brain a few seconds to come down from the high she was on, but once she did she knew exactly what the problem was. Choking back a sob she jumped out of bed, ignoring the pain in her side as she ran across the room. How could she have been so stupid? She could barely stand to look at herself right now, there was no wonder that Allie didn't want her. Looking up her eyes locked with confused looking blue ones briefly, before she looked away again, too embarrassed to maintain eye contact. "It's my scar isn't it, that's why you don't want me anymore. You think I'm repulsive"

"What? Bea…no. I want you so badly that it hurts" Allie said, walking towards her fiancé slowly. The redhead was refusing to make eye contact with her, and seeing her standing there, her arms wrapped protectively around herself broke her heart. Brushing the tears from the older woman's cheek Allie took her hand, moving her arm away from her body before stepping in closer. "This is killing me, every time I look at you I want to touch you, and never stop. You're beautiful, scar or no scar, and I'm so completely in love with you. Please don't ever think that I don't want you, that couldn't be any further from the truth, I just don't want to hurt you"

"So you haven't gone off me then?"

"Fuck no. As soon as you're well enough I'm going to drag you into this bed and show you just how much I want and need you. And I won't be letting you go, you're mine…forever"

"Forever's a long time Alliecat"

"It's not long enough, not with you" Allie replied instantly. She wanted Bea, and only Bea, and nothing would ever change that. "Come back to bed, I need to be close to you" she said, tugging gently on the older woman's hand and leading her back across the room.

Climbing into bed Allie waited for the redhead to get settled before slipping her arm around her and holding her close. She hated seeing Bea so insecure, and needed her to know that she was loved. Brushing a stray tear from her cheek she kissed her softly before speaking. "There will never be a time when I won't want you. I need you to know that, you're everything to me Bea Smith. No one could ever come close"

"I'm sorry, I've just been feeling a little off kilter. I had a dream the other night and I guess it's been playing on my mind"

"Tell me about it"

"It's stupid, it doesn't matter"

"If it's bothering you then it does matter, and it's not stupid. Talk to me Bea, please"

"I came to surprise you at one of your shows. You'd just come off stage so I went through into the back to find you, and when I got to your dressing room I found you with someone else. She was beautiful, and a lot younger than me. I guess I just got scared…" Bea said, fighting back a yawn as the events of the day finally caught up with her.

"You have nothing to worry about ok. It doesn't matter where I am or what I'm doing. I will always come home to you. I don't want anyone else Bea, only you. My heart belongs to you…and so does the rest of me" Allie replied, kissing her fiancé on the cheek before moving in closer still, her arms wrapped tightly around her as the redhead closed her eyes.

Debbie headed over to Shayne's flat after breakfast, wanting to spend some time with him before she headed back to university the following day. She would be seeing him that evening at the bar, but he was working so it wouldn't be the same. Allie was washing the dishes from breakfast when there was a knock on the door, Bea calling out to let her know she would answer it. Her fiancé was a lot more mobile than she had been when she first left the hospital, and she suspected it was down to the fact that she couldn't get her to sit still. She was making excellent progress, but the blonde couldn't help but worry that she was overdoing it. She would never say that to Bea of course. It would be like poking a bear, and as hot as the redhead was when she was angry, the last thing she wanted right now was to get into an argument with the older woman. Especially after what had happened the previous night.

As she put the last of the dishes back into the cupboard she heard Edith's voice, Mickey popping her head around the kitchen door to say hi a few seconds later. After making them all a drink Allie joined the redhead and her family in the lounge, taking a seat on the sofa beside her fiancé and feeling her cuddle up against her. Edith was studying her intently and it was making her nervous, Bea taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Is everything ok?" the redhead asked, surprised by the serious look on her gran's face.

"I had an interesting chat with Bridget's brother this morning, and it seems that all charges against me have been dropped. I know he wouldn't have done that without a gentle push, so come on, which one of you was it?" Edith asked, knowing by the look on the blonde's face that it was her.

"I may have gone over to the newspaper yesterday morning for a chat" Allie said, feeling her fiancé's eyes on her as she spoke.

"What? Why didn't you tell me what you were planning, you could have got yourself into trouble" Bea said. While she hadn't asked Allie where she was going the previous day, she had assumed that she had gone to the studio for a while. Clearly that hadn't been the case.

"It's ok, Franky was with me"

"Why doesn't that fill me full of confidence…?" the redhead threw back, unable to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

"Babe it's fine, it was quite simple in the end. I made a deal with him, he drops the charges against Edith and I don't sue both him and the newspaper. Franky's clued up on all the legal stuff so I took her with me, plus she looks a lot tougher than I do"

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that but I appreciate it" Edith said, her eyes filling up as she smiled at the blonde. She was exactly the type of person she always wanted Bea to be with, and she knew that her granddaughter would always be safe with Allie by her side.

"It was the least I could do" Allie replied, smiling back at Edith before turning to face the redhead. "And no one messes with my family and gets away with it" she added, brushing the stray tear from her fiancé's cheek. "Don't cry babe, everything worked out in the end"

"I know, and it's not that"

"Then what's wrong, I hate seeing you sad"

"I'm not sad, I'm happy. And you're the sweetest person ever. Do I even want to know what you said to get him to change his mind?"

"Probably not. And family stick together, that's what you taught me. Well one of the things…" the blonde replied, winking at her fiancé before continuing. "Plus they'll think twice before messing with my family again"

"Holy fuck, she's turning into me" Edith said, Bea and Mickey laughing at the older woman's comment, not that they could disagree in this case.

Edith and Mickey left just after lunch and while Bea had enjoyed spending some time with her family she was worn out. The painkillers the hospital had given her made her drowsy, so she only took them when absolutely necessary. She hadn't taken any that morning, and was feeling a little uncomfortable. She knew that she wouldn't be able to take anything before they went out later, so after everyone had gone she took some pills. Half an hour later she was fast asleep on the sofa, her head in Allie's lap as the blonde ran her fingers through her hair.

Bea woke up a few hours later. She could hear voices coming from the kitchen so knew that Debbie was home. Standing up she checked the time before heading for the kitchen, finding her fiancé and daughter baking cookies together. She felt guilty for relying on them both so much, not that either of them seemed to mind. Bea knew how much the blonde loved playing nurse, and was a little surprised that she hadn't managed to get her hands on a uniform yet. Although given her current level of frustration that was probably a good thing. Walking over to her fiancé she slipped her arm around her waist before dropping a soft kiss on her cheek. "You should have woken me up"

"You look so cute when you're sleeping"

"Just when I'm sleeping?"

Turning in the older woman's arms Allie moved in closer, whispering her reply in her fiancé's ear. If they had been alone she would have happily shouted it from the rooftops, but there were some things their daughter really didn't need to hear. The blush that spread across Bea's face giving away what direction the conversation had taken.

Shaking her head, Debbie laughed at her parents. The blonde looked like the picture of innocence but she could feel the heat from her mum's cheeks. It was cute how she still got embarrassed, although by the glint in her mama's eyes she was guessing it was probably called for. "Gross, both of you" she joked, swatting Allie on the arm with the cloth she was holding. "But thank you for sparing me the details, it's greatly appreciated" she added, causing her mum to blush once again. Franky was right, it was just too easy.

After dinner Debbie offered to clean the kitchen, Bea asking Allie to help her take a shower. They had to be at the bar for eight and the redhead knew that it would be difficult to get her fiancé there without her finding out about the party. She had been struggling in the shower since coming home from the hospital so it wouldn't be the first time that she had asked the blonde for help. But finding a reason to get her out of the house would be the real task. The blonde was reluctant at first, not wanting her fiancé to overdo it. But one look into those pleading brown eyes and she was gone. Bea had her wrapped around her little finger, and she didn't even care. The older woman's happiness was her number one priority.

Allie was surprised when her fiancé told her they were going out to dinner. The older woman had been struggling a little earlier that afternoon, and thought that she would want to relax at home. She had been tired for the past few days, and had spent most of the afternoon napping on the sofa. She was worried that the redhead was pushing herself too hard, but understood that she was sick of being stuck in the house. Plus Bea was adamant that she wanted to go out, and she would never deny her anything. Allie had suggested that she drive, that way they could come back home if Bea started to feel tired or unwell. But her fiancé said that Debbie had offered to play taxi so Allie could have a drink, not that she was particularly bothered. She wanted to stay sober in case Bea needed to go home early. When she got out of hospital the blonde promised to look after her, and wasn't about to break that promise.

Bea was acting a little strange, but knowing how frustrated the older woman had been lately the last thing she wanted to do was upset her in any way. Deciding to just go along with it for now she searched through her wardrobe hoping to find something nice to wear. She could tell by the way that the redhead was dressed that she had made a special effort, and not wanting to let her down Allie decided to wear her tight black leather pants, the ones she knew that her fiancé loved so much. Finishing it off with a figure hugging deep red top she grabbed her black heels from the wardrobe before turning around, finding the older woman's eyes fixed on her. Bea's chocolate brown orbs were a shade darker than usual, and she could see the slight flush on her chest below the edge of her partially open shirt.

She looked beautiful, and Allie was starting to wish that they were staying in, not that she could act on the thoughts currently running through her head. Bea was wearing fitted black pants that accentuated her toned body, a crisp white shirt and black braces. Allie knew that she was going to have a hard time keeping her eyes off of the older woman's arse. It was a constant struggle but she always found it twice as difficult when she was wearing those particular pants. Of course her fiancé already knew this, and the blonde couldn't help but wonder if she had worn them on purpose. Half an hour later they were ready to go, Bea suggesting that the three of them call in at the bar for a quick drink before dinner. Allie was a little apprehensive, worried that she might get hurt if it was busy. But the older woman assured her that she was fine, plus it was still relatively early so it shouldn't be too bad.

They pulled up outside the bar and Allie was pleased to see that it looked relatively quiet, not that she could really tell from outside. But there weren't as many cars outside as usual, so she hoped that was a good sign. After helping the redhead out of the car she took her hand as they walked towards the door, Debbie hanging back a little to let them go first. As she approached the door she couldn't hear any noise coming from inside, which was unusual for a Saturday evening. Thinking nothing of it, she opened the door, finding the bar in darkness. A second or two later the lights came on, causing her to jump out of her skin. Scanning the room, she saw that it was filled with their family and friends, as well as everyone from the record label. Turning around she locked eyes with her fiancé, the spark in the redhead's deep brown orbs letting her know that she was in on all this.

Allie couldn't believe that so many people were there for her. It was extremely overwhelming, but she was determined not to cry. At least not yet anyway. Before she had a chance to process anything she felt herself being lifted off the ground and spun around by an overly excited Boomer. Allie loved Boomer to bits, she had the biggest heart, and was one of the sweetest people she had ever met. She was so loyal as well, in fact all of her fiancé's friends were. Once her feet were safely back on the ground she scanned the room, spotting most of Bea's crew over to one side. She was pleased the see that Kaz was there, and knew that after what happened at the hospital it wouldn't have been easy for her to come tonight. She had called around the previous day to see how Bea was getting on, but seeing that her family was there hadn't stayed long. Allie suspected that it wasn't easy for Proctor either after everything that had happened, and the rest of the crew now knowing that she was involved with Harry wasn't an ideal situation to be in. But the older blonde was tough, and she knew that the crew at the station would support her. They were like a family, and if Bea was ok with her then they would be too.

Debbie offering to play taxi for them made sense now. Her girls had done an excellent job of keeping all of this quiet, especially as she had barely left Bea's side since she was released from the hospital. Not that she wanted to be anywhere else. As Allie made her way through the crowd, staying close to Bea to make sure she didn't get knocked into, she was surprised to see her brother and Regan standing by the bar. Edith was latched on to her brother, although that was no great surprise. The older woman had been quite open about what she would love to do to him if given half the chance. It was times like this when Allie wondered if her fiancé's gran was serious or not, although she wouldn't put it past her. She had that glint in her eye, and the blonde knew it that it usually meant trouble. But luckily her brother had been around Edith often enough to know that she was harmless, albeit totally inappropriate at times.

She couldn't believe that they had flown over just for this, but was grateful for the support. As she approached them her brother turned around, a bright smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off her feet. It was something he would always do when they were kids, and she couldn't stop the low giggle falling from her lips. "Congratulations, I always knew you had it in you"

"You didn't have to come all the way over, but I'm glad you're here. I missed you" Allie said, feeling the lump at the back of her throat as she fought back the tears for the second time in a few minutes.

"I missed you too Al, and of course we did. I need to stay in your good books now you're a superstar, assuming you still want to mingle with the little people that is"

"I'm not sure I do, although I'll make an exception for you. How long are you staying?"

"Just overnight, I've got a game to prepare for so it's just a quick visit. Couldn't miss out on my baby sister's first number one though. I'm so proud of you Allie. After everything you've been through recently you still manage to pull it out of the bag"

"It's been a rough few weeks, I'm not going to lie" Allie replied, her eyes finding Bea's across the room. She was chatting with some of her crew, and the blonde couldn't take her eyes off her. She was aware that her brother was speaking to her, but her fiancé was so captivating that she had completely zoned out. Snapping out of her Bea trance when she felt Oli nudging her she scowled as he started making gagging noises. "Sorry, zoned out a bit there. I just…I came so close to losing her"

"It's ok, you don't have to explain. I understand. She looks good though, healthy I mean. I don't want you kicking my arse for hitting on your girl, not that she would even see anyone else. Especially when you're in the room."

"She's getting there, she's just frustrated. You know how active she is. And getting her to stay away from work is a task in itself. I'm actually glad I've got the gig in Sydney coming up, it will be a change of scenery for us both. Still shitting myself though, but don't tell anyone. Can't have you ruining my reputation" Allie joked, a wide smile spreading across her face as she saw her fiancé approaching. Despite having to work for the first couple of days she was looking forward to having a few days away from everything. She had spoken to Isla and cleared her diary so they could spend a few extra days in Sydney after the gig. With everything going on this might be the last chance they had to kick back and relax before the wedding. Plus it would give her a chance to catch up with her brother.

After ordering a round of drinks at the bar Allie was surprised when Shayne wouldn't take any money from her. She was just about to protest when Isla took to the stage, microphone in hand. After introducing herself she thanked everyone for coming, letting them know that food would be provided a little later in the evening, and that it was a free bar all night. Something which went down extremely well with Boomer. After explaining a little about her role within the record label she called Allie up onto the stage, the blonde reluctantly dragging herself away from her fiancé and over to her colleague. While she was comfortable enough on the stage when she was singing, this was way out of her comfort zone and wished that Bea could be up there with her holding her hand.

Waiting until Allie was standing beside her, Isla smiled at the blonde before addressing her. "I know that things have been difficult recently, and as a result we haven't exactly done things to plan. But I'm glad that we could get together to celebrate not only your first ever number one single, but also what I know will be a long and successful career. I've worked with a lot of different artists during my time here, and I can honestly say, hand on heart that you're by far the easiest to work with" she said, laughing when Franky threw out a sarcastic comment, not that anyone expected anything less. Turning to face the rest of the room she continued with her little speech. "For anyone who doesn't work in the industry, the days can be very long. And while we all get on well, being cooped up in a tiny room together for hours on end can be difficult. Much like some of the other artists I've had the pleasure of working with. But not Allie. Even when she's tired and a little cranky she always gives one hundred and ten percent. And so far we haven't been subjected to any diva strops" Isla said, the entire room laughing as Allie blushed.

"It's not all sunshine and roses though, although the only problem we seem to have is keeping her mind on the task in hand. She does have a tendency to let her mind wander when she's working, and we all know in which direction it goes" she said, looking at Bea and smiling as the redhead's cheeks coloured. She couldn't blame Allie, her fiancé was beautiful, and she only wished that someone would look at her the way Bea looked at the blonde. "So can we all raise out glasses to Allie. Congratulations, and I'm looking forward to working with you for years to come"

Allie didn't know what to say. She could hear all of her friends and family cheering and calling her name, but her gaze was fixed on her fiancé. Bea had the biggest smile on her face, and the blonde couldn't help but return that smile. She couldn't believe how much her life had changed over the last couple of years, and she knew that she had the redhead to thank for that. She was special, one of a kind. It would have been so easy for her to walk away after the fire, get on with her life. But she had taken the time to visit Allie in the hospital, and that day at the station she had gone above and beyond what was expected in her job role. She wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for Bea, wouldn't know what it felt like to be part of a loving family, and she just wished there was some way that she could repay her for everything she had done. Taking a deep breath, she tried to steady the nerves before speaking.

"I'll keep this brief as I know some of you are keen to take advantage of the free bar, yes Boomer, I'm looking at you. I just want to say thank you to Isla for believing in me, and to all the guys at the label for taking a chance on an unknown. Music was always something that got me through some of the darkest times, but I never imagined that I could make a career out of it. It's hard sometimes and as Isla said, the hours can be irregular. But I'm loving every minute of it, and hopefully that will never change" the blonde said, smiling at her colleagues. "As most of you know it's been a tough few weeks, and I want to thank my friends and family for being there during what was the worst week of my life. I wouldn't have gotten through it without you, all of you. Deb, you're one of the strongest people I know, and I'm so thankful that you allowed me to be a part of your family. I love you kiddo, and I'm going to miss you so much when you go back to uni tomorrow. Even if it does mean the shopping bill will go down significantly" she said, smiling at her daughter as she feigned a look of innocence.

"And then there's Bea, my light in the dark" Allie said, holding her hand out to her fiancé, the redhead joining her on the stage reluctantly. Taking her hand, she locked eyes with the woman that she loved more than anything in the world. "Thank you for seeing me, for loving me, and for being by my side through everything. You're my inspiration, and without you I wouldn't be here right now. I love you baby"

Bea could feel the tears threatening to fall. Burying her head in the crook of the blonde's neck she held her tight. "I'm so proud of you Allie. I love you, and I will be by your side for as long as you'll have me"

"I told you last night, I want you forever" the blonde replied honestly. Pulling back slightly she brushed a stray curl from her fiancé's face before leaning in and kissing her. Feeling Bea respond she slipped her arm around her waist, bringing their bodies closer together as she deepened the kiss. Boomer yelling at them to get a room reminding them that they had an audience. "Sorry, forgot where we were for a minute" she said, noticing how her fiancé's cheeks had coloured.

"I didn't exactly stop you did I. Although maybe we should wait until we're back home before picking up where we left off. I'm not sure I'll be able to pull away from you next time" Bea said, dropping a quick kiss on her fiancé's soft lips before stepping off the stage.

As Allie went to follow her Isla intercepted, telling her that they wanted her to play a couple of songs before kicking back and enjoying the party. She was about to protest, saying that she didn't have her guitar when she saw Franky coming through from the staff corridor carrying it, a smug look on her face. Knowing there was absolutely no way she was going to get out of this she set her guitar up, happy to see that the loop pedal was on the side of the stage. How she had missed that earlier she had no idea, although one minute she was by the bar, and the next she was on stage. Taking a few minutes to decide on her second song, she approached the microphone that had appeared out of nowhere, introducing her current single before starting to sing.

Finishing her latest single to a round of applause and a holler or two from Boomer, Allie adjusted her equipment slightly, wanting to do something a little different this time, She had been toying with which other song to play, but after the conversation with Bea last night felt that this was the more fitting of the two. Plus it was completely different to Chandelier. She had been playing around with the formation of the song in preparation for her gig in Sydney and figured that now was a good a time as any to test it out. Once everything was in place she started to play a few chords, taping her foot on one of the pedals as she did.

Bea watched on as Allie played a series of different chords. She wasn't singing, but the redhead was aware of a box on the stage by the microphone. She assumed it was the loop something, the blonde had tried to explain how it worked but she didn't really understand it all. Plus her fiancé had been so animated when she was explaining everything that Bea had gotten lost in her eyes. A few seconds later Allie started to play something different again, and after tapping one of the pedals with her foot, the notes from before came flooding through the speakers. Allie's gaze was intense as she started to sing, her bright blue eyes never leaving Bea's.

 ** _Take the weight off my shoulders  
See, I won't make the same mistakes when we're older  
'Cause with every step you take I'm getting colder  
So Come a little closer, just come a little closer_**

 ** _I don't want somebody else to call my name  
No, I don't want somebody else when you could just say_**

 ** _Say that you're the one who's taking me home  
'Cause I want you on my skin and my bones  
Knocking me off of my feet  
Just say I'm the one that you need  
Say that you're the one that's taking me home  
So I can get you alone_**

 ** _Just wanna talk a little longer  
So baby won't you wanna stay a little later?  
'Cause I could watch you watch me forever  
'Cause I know you better  
And you know I never_**

 ** _I never need somebody else to call my name  
No, I don't want somebody else when you could just say_**

 ** _Say that you're the one who's taking me home  
'Cause I want you on my skin and my bones  
Knocking me off of my feet  
Just say I'm the one that you need  
Say that you're the one that's taking me home  
So I can get you alone_**

 ** _I don't need somebody else to call my name  
No, I don't need somebody else to make me stay  
I don't never need to walk away  
You could just stay_**

 ** _Say that you're the one who's taking me home  
'Cause I want you on my skin and my bones  
Knocking me off of my feet  
Just say I'm the one that you need  
Say that you're the one that's taking me home  
So I can get you alone_**

Bea was a mess, and as hard as she tried she couldn't stop the tears from falling. All of her insecurities from the past few days vanishing with the lyrics in the song. She couldn't ask for a more perfect fiancé, it was if the blonde knew exactly how she was feeling when she wrote the song. Smiling at her, she watched on as the younger woman removed the strap before placing her guitar down on the stage. Turning around to pack the rest of her equipment away she bent down, her leather pants clinging to her in all the right places and causing Bea's heart to beat at a million miles an hour.

Stepping off the stage Allie saw the desire in her fiancé's eyes. Approaching Boomer she whispered something into her ear as the older woman handed her an access card. Taking the redhead's hand she led her through the back corridor and into the office. Flicking the light on Allie closed the door behind them, her arms slipping around Bea's waist as she pulled her in closer. "Thank you for doing all this for me, I'm so lucky to be able to call you mine" she said, kissing the redhead softly, her fingers playing with a stray curl.

"I will always be yours, although I didn't do anything. It was Franky and Isla that organised everything, Franky mainly. She wanted to do something special seen as you missed out on celebrating after the chart"

"Looks like I'm kissing the wrong woman then, I'd better go and find Doyle" the blonde threw back, pretending to pull away from her fiancé.

"Don't you dare. I may be recovering but if she so much as lays a hand on you I'll kick her arse"

"Fuck Bea, you know what it does to me when you get all protective like this. Do you think anyone would notice if I just took you home right now?" Allie said, her fingers playing with the buttons on the redhead's shirt. She was tempted to lock the office door and take her right there on the desk. But Bea still wasn't fully recovered, and she wanted to take her time when they did finally gave in to what they both desperately needed.

"Considering they're all her for you then I think they might, although I really like the sound of that" Bea replied, slapping her fiancé on the arse before taking her hand and leading her back out of the office. "Come on Novak, don't want to keep all your fans waiting too long" she added, spinning around and pushing the blonde against the corridor wall before kissing her hard. Pulling back when she heard the younger woman moan she turned and walked away, stopping to throw the blonde a wink before heading back out into the bar. A very flustered Allie following close behind as she tried to calm her racing heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N: Thanks for all the fantastic comments and feedback. I've had another busy week so apologies again for the delay. But I got there in the end :)_

 _The lyrics are taken from 'Alone' by Jessie Ware_


	111. Chapter 111

The following day was emotional for all of them, especially Bea. Not only was Debbie heading back to university, but Mickey and Edith were flying home as well. Now that the charges against the older woman had been dropped Mickey was keen to get back home to Oscar and their business. It had been hard for him while she was away, but he would rather have to cover her job than deal with the fallout of an unsupervised Edith. She had managed to get herself into enough trouble as it was. And to top it off Allie had woken up with a raging hangover. She had been determined not to drink too much, but that had gone out of the window when Boomer had dragged her into a drinking game with some of the guys from the record label. The only consolation was that when they had left the bar in the early hours Franky had been in a worse state than her. Boomer was the only one that didn't seem phased by it. She had even dragged Edith in at one point, not that it had taken much persuasion. Mickey had dragged her drunk arse into a taxi just after midnight, knowing that they needed to be up relatively early to get to the airport.

Allie had spent most of the night moving between their bed and the bathroom. She had passed out on top of the bed fully clothed when they got home, Bea attempting to undress her without disturbing the sleeping blonde. She was doing a great job until it came to the leather pants, there was no way of getting those off without a little cooperation from her fiancé, and that was where the problem was. Allie was dead to the world, and no amount of shaking her was going to change that. Pulling the covers over her comatose girl, Bea headed through into the bathroom to brush her teeth and remove the little make-up she was wearing. She was just about to head back into the bedroom when Allie came stumbling through the open door, heading straight for the toilet.

She looked pale, and Bea knew that they were in for a rough night, not that she minded. It was good for the blonde to kick back and relax, although maybe doing shots with Boomer hadn't been the best idea of the night. But Allie had taken such good care of her since she woke up in the hospital, that she was happy to return the favour. Grabbing a wash cloth she ran it under the cold tap before kneeling down on the floor beside her fiancé and holding her hair back. Laying the cloth over the back of her neck, she ran her fingers up and down her back soothingly. A while later once the younger woman was feeling a little better Bea helped her up off the floor, out of her leather pants, and into bed. The blonde falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Dropping a soft kiss on her forehead she wandered down the stairs to grab another bottle of water and some painkillers for when sleeping beauty woke up again.

Heading back up to their room Bea placed the water down on the bedside table before slipping into bed beside her fiancé, the younger woman pretty much climbing all over her in a bid to get as close as possible. Wrapping her arms around the blonde she held her tight, her mind drifting back to earlier that night. It didn't matter who Allie was talking to, every time Bea looked in her direction their eyes would lock and it felt like they were the only two people in the room. And the blonde had made sure that she introduced her to everyone she worked with at the studio. They hadn't managed to get that much time alone together over the course of the evening, but that didn't matter. The redhead was so proud of her and everything that she had achieved, and was happy to just sit back and take it all in. "I love you" she said before kissing Allie on the cheek and closing her eyes, sleep claiming her quickly.

Bea wasn't sure how long she had been asleep for, but she woke to the sound of her fiancé retching in the bathroom. Climbing out of bed she looked at the clock, seeing that it was just gone 5am before wandering through into the other room, taking one of the bottles of water with her. She found Allie sitting on the floor beside the toilet, tears in her eyes as she held her knees to her chest. "Why didn't you wake me up?" Bea asked as she sat down beside her, handing the bottle of water to the trembling blonde.

Taking a few small sips Allie placed the top back on the bottle before sitting it down on the floor and turning to face the older woman. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have been so stupid. I'm so sorry Bea. I promised that I would take care of you and look at the state of me. I can't even lie down without throwing up" she said, a loud sob escaping her lips as she buried her head in her knees.

"Hey, it's ok. You've been through so much recently, and I'm glad you got the chance to kick back and relax. Plus I'm fine, strong as an ox. Probably wasn't the best idea to take Boomer on though, although we've all done it at some point. Me included"

"But what if you're not ok? What if something happens and you need to go to the hospital? What good will I be in this state" the blonde said, struggling to get her words out as the tears continued to fall.

Wrapping her arm around her fiancé, Bea kissed her on the cheek before brushing the damp hair from her forehead. She knew that it was the alcohol that was making the blonde emotional, but she hated that she thought that she had let her down in any way. Allie had been there for her right from the start, even when she had tried to push her away. She had never let her down, not once, and the redhead knew that she never would. She trusted Allie with her life, and trust wasn't something that came easy to Bea. "Then we'll get a taxi, or Deb can drive. I wanted you to enjoy yourself tonight. I'm so proud of you, and you looked really hot up on that stage. When I'm feeling better we can have our own personal celebration. But for now why don't we get you back into bed, if you're feeling up to it that is"

"I think I'm ok to move, the sickness has eased a little" Allie replied, standing up and steadying herself before walking over to the washbasin to brush her teeth. Heading back through into the other room she climbed into bed, her head resting on her fiancé's chest as she tried to get settled. She still felt a little sick, but the steady rhythm of Bea's heart was taking her mind off it, and a few minutes later she was fast asleep.

Bea laid there for a while watching Allie sleep. She was so beautiful that it made her heart ache, and she still couldn't believe that the blonde was hers. Bea knew that it wouldn't be all plain sailing, especially when Allie was away with work. But she trusted her, and knew that no matter what, they would make it work. "My beautiful girl" she said as she wrapped her arm around the younger woman, kissing the top of her head before closing her eyes.

They'd had a restless night, Allie making a few more impromptu trips to the bathroom before finally falling into a deep sleep, her arms wrapped securely around her fiancé. As much as Bea hated seeing her like this, she was glad that she had allowed herself to relax for what was probably the first time since her accident. While she both appreciated and loved how well Allie was taking care of her, she was still trying to establish her career as well, and the redhead was a little worried that she was neglecting her work. She was hoping to convince the blonde to go back to work at some point during the following week, she had a gig coming up, and knew how much Allie hated not being prepared. She took pride in her work, whatever that was, and it was one of the many things that Bea loved about her.

Unsurprisingly Bea was the first one up the next morning, her fiancé still fast asleep. She looked a little better than she had in the early hours, but Bea knew that she needed more sleep. Kissing her on the cheek, she untangled herself from the younger woman and wandered through into the bathroom to take a shower. Half an hour later she was heading back up the stairs to take Allie some fresh water and painkillers. Debbie was already up and was making breakfast for her parents. She had heard her mama during the night, and suspected that she would be feeling a little delicate this morning. And one look at her mum told her that neither of them had gotten much sleep. She was going to miss being at home with them, and couldn't wait until the next holiday. It was only a couple of months away, and while she knew that she would probably still be trying to catch up on some of the work she had missed, didn't care as long as she was back with her family.

Debbie had almost finished cooking breakfast when Mickey and Edith arrived. They had to be at the airport in a few hours, but wanted to say goodbye properly as they didn't really get a chance the previous evening. It had been a great night, but they didn't get a lot of time with Allie. There were so many people there wanting her attention, but Edith was happy to see that despite all of that she kept gravitating back to Bea. Even if the blonde was in conversation with someone else, her eyes were always searching for her fiancé. And Allie made sure to include Debbie in everything, the bond between her great granddaughter and the blonde was so strong, stronger than it had ever been with Harry.

They hadn't intended to intrude on their day, but when young Debbie told then to sit down, putting a plate of food in front of them before making up another batch of pancakes they figured that it would be rude to refuse. Plus after all those shots Edith had thrown back the previous night she was starving. After explaining that her fiancé was feeling a little worse for wear Bea had gone upstairs to see if she wanted any breakfast. Twenty minutes later a freshly showered Allie came wandering through into the kitchen, feeling a little more human than she had during the night.

Despite the pounding headache Allie really enjoyed breakfast, and was sad to see both Edith and Mickey go. She had enjoyed having them around despite the circumstances in which they were here, but understood that they had their own lives to get back to. She knew that it was going to hit Bea hard, and the next few days would be tough for her. It was bad enough that they were leaving, but with Debbie going back to university as well, she was bound to feel it. Her fiancé had managed to hold back the tears as she hugged her gran one last time before they left for the airport, Mickey promising to call as soon as they got back home.

But when Deb left the floodgates had opened, not that Allie was faring any better. They had grown so close over the past few weeks, but she knew that no matter how hard it was hitting her, it would be so much worse for Bea. And with all the work the young brunette had to catch up on, they knew that she wouldn't be able to visit on the weekends for a while. Although there was nothing stopping them making the trip over to see her. After helping her pack the car Allie pulled her into a hug, clinging on so tight that she almost squeezed the air out of her. "I wish you didn't have to go, I'm going to miss you kiddo"

"I'll miss you too mama" Debbie said, kissing the blonde on the cheek before pulling back slightly so she could look into her eyes. "Look after her for me"

"Always. Don't work too hard ok. And this thing with Harry, you can talk to me any time, day or night" Allie replied, tucking a stray curl behind Debbie's ear before stepping back and leaving the room, wanting to give Bea some time alone with her daughter. Plus she didn't want them to see her cry.

Holding her arms out, Bea waited a few seconds before her daughter ran across the room towards her. It was something she always did when Deb was a kid. She would race towards her as fast as she could, and Bea would lift her up over her head and spin her around. The younger Smith loved it, and would always giggle happily, asking her mum to spin her faster. Debbie knew that under normal circumstances her mum could easily pick her up, but with her injury it wasn't an option right now. But she ran towards her anyway, making sure to stop a safe distance from the redhead. Both of them laughing at the silliness of the situation.

Wrapping her arms around her daughter she pulled her in close, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. It didn't matter how old Debbie got, she would always be her little girl, her baby, and she hated the thought of her leaving again. Bea knew that she was being irrational, and that her daughter would be back in a few weeks. But after coming so close to losing them for good, she loved being surrounded by her family. "Thank you for being here with me through all this, and for looking after Allie when I couldn't. I'm going to miss you so much, the house will feel so empty without you here"

"I'm going to miss you too, both of you. Please don't try and do too much too soon, I know what you're like. And promise me that you'll listen to mama, she only wants what's best for you"

"I know she does, and I'll try" Bea replied, noticing the stern look her daughter was giving her. "Ok, I promise. No need to go all gran on me" she added, making the younger woman laugh. "I love you Deb, to the moon and back"

"I love you too" Debbie said, her words catching in her throat as the tears fell. It was always hard to leave again, but this time seemed so much worse. "I should get going before we both end up in a complete state. Where's mama?"

"I'm here Deb" Allie said as she came wandering back into the room, trying to wipe away the tears. Taking one look at the two Smith women she figured it was pointless. Crossing the room, she joined her girls in a family hug, none of them wanting to let go.

It had been almost a week since Bea had been released from hospital, and she was recovering well. After a couple of minor disagreements a few days ago Allie had finally agreed to go back to work. She didn't want to leave the redhead, but knew that Bea was worried that she was neglecting her job. Plus she had the gig coming up the following week, and was totally unprepared for it. Allie had also spoken to Sara from the shelter about starting her music classes the day after Debbie left, and after making the necessary arrangements now found herself sitting outside the building with her guitar and some of her equipment in the car. She was nervous, really nervous, and didn't feel like she was the right person to be doing this. She wasn't qualified to help these women, and before she met Bea she could barely help herself. But her fiancé had sat her down the previous evening and gone through a list of why she was the perfect person to help, the main reason being that she had experienced life on both sides of the spectrum.

The list had been extensive, although some of the reasons were of a more personal nature, resulting in a rather heated make out session. It was getting harder and harder to pull away from the redhead, and Allie didn't know how much longer she could continue to do it. She knew that Bea was getting frustrated, and her insecurities were running away with her. But she was scared of hurting her. Harry had done nothing but that, and while it was a completely different situation she couldn't bear the thought of hurting Bea in any way, especially due to her not being able to control herself. If she allowed herself to get carried away and her fiancé got hurt it would make Allie just as bad as him, or at least that's how she saw it in her mind. After taking a few minutes to get herself together she jumped out of the car, grabbing her kit before heading into the building, her fiancé by her side giving her the strength she needed to get through her first session.

It had gone a lot better than expected, and other than one woman who was clearly only there to pass a bit of time, they had responded to her well. There were only eight of them, although Sara assured Allie that once word got around they would be queuing around the block. They hadn't said anything about who wold be taking the class, not wanting the women to go for the wrong reasons. Plus Allie would be less likely to come back again if she got ambushed on the first day. Bea had sat at the back of the room watching her fiancé. She loved to hear Allie talk, especially when it was regarding something she was passionate about. And other than one woman who looked to be in her mid to late fifties she had the room captivated.

Bea was getting frustrated with the woman's constant attitude, and wanted to call her out on it. But it was Allie's session, and she didn't want to interfere in any way, or embarrass the blonde. She was being deliberately disruptive and it wasn't fair on the rest of the women, or her fiancé. She thought about speaking to Sara after the session, but was worried that Allie would think she was trying to take over. That was the last thing on her mind, but she didn't know these women, or what they were capable of. There was something about her that made Bea feel uneasy, although she was trying to keep an open mind. She wasn't one to judge anyone, how could she given what she had allowed Harry to do to her for years. But she couldn't shake the feeling that this woman would be trouble. And after everything they had been through, that was the last thing they needed.

After arranging her next session they left the shelter, Allie wanting to call in at one of the music stores on their way home. She had taken her guitar with her, but had been reluctant to part with it. She needed it for work, and with her gig coming up didn't want it getting damaged in any way. Plus Bea had bought it for her, so it was special to her. Julie and Sara had acquired one from a charity shop, but it wasn't in the best condition. And only having one for the entire room made it quite difficult to teach the women anything. Allie had called Julie after they left the shop, letting her know that ten guitars would be delivered to the shelter in the next few days. She didn't want to go over the top, and could always order some more if needs be, but if she wanted the women to take an interest then they would need decent equipment to work with. Plus it was her way of giving a little bit back. After ending the phone call she suggested that they grab a late lunch at the restaurant overlooking the beach that Bea loved so much. The food was good, but it was the view that the redhead loved more than anything. Although the view across the table was better than any scenery.

They were chatting about Allie's session at the shelter when Bea voiced her concerns. She felt bad for judging the woman, but had got a bad vibe from her. She could be wrong, and for the blonde's sake she hoped that she was, but there was just something about her that made the older woman nervous. "I just don't trust her Allie. I can't put my finger on it, but there's something not right there. I could have slapped her for speaking to you like that"

"I appreciate that you were only trying to protect me, but I can handle it. She was just acting out, looking for attention, but I think that given time I can get through to her. Although if she continues to be a pain in the arse then I know who to call"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interfere. I just don't like it when anyone disrespects my girl. They're lucky to have you there, and she needs to realise that"

"And I'm lucky to have you protecting me"

"I'll always protect you, no matter what" Bea replied, leaning over the table and kissing the blonde. She knew that Allie could look after herself, she'd had to for several years. But she would always want to take care of her, she just needed to learn to step back a little and let the younger woman handle things in her own way.

A week and a half had passed since Bea had been released from hospital, and she was getting stronger every day. Allie had been spending more time at the studio over the past few days, much to the younger woman's frustration. She had her gig in Sydney coming up in a weeks' time, and Bea was worried that she wouldn't be ready. She knew how much of a perfectionist the blonde was, and had gone over to the studio with her on the first day, knowing that it would be the only way to get her to actually leave the house. It was good to see her girl in action, but by the end of the day she was exhausted, and in quite a bit of discomfort. The pain wasn't unbearable, more a dull ache than anything, but after being sat around the studio for almost ten hours she was feeling it. Allie had tried several times to get her to go home, but she loved watching the blonde work. She had gone out with Isla for half an hour to pick up some lunch for the rest of the crew, and her fiancé's colleague had mentioned that they were looking at booking her a few more gigs in the coming weeks. Bea was hoping to be back at work in a couple of weeks, although Bridget had warned her that it may take a little longer than that. But either way she would make sure that she could get to as many of Allie's shows as possible.

It was late by the time they left the studio, and after picking a takeaway up on the way home they ate dinner before taking a shower together and crawling into bed. Allie spent the rest of the week working on her set list for her upcoming gig, and while Bea was excited to see the finished show, missed having the blonde around. As much as she hated feeling so helpless, she had loved spending time with her fiancé. The house felt so empty without her, and she spent most days impatiently waiting for her to come home. After spending the first day moping around the house she gave herself a stern talking to, deciding to use her time more productively after that. They still had a few things that needed to be finalised for the wedding, and Bea was unsure of what she wanted to wear. After getting the boring bits out of the way she spend the rest of the afternoon searching the internet and looking for inspiration.

The redhead spent the rest of the week sketching and working in the garage. She had spoken to Bridget before doing anything too strenuous, and her friend had advised that light exercise would be ok, as long as she didn't push herself too hard. Although the older blonde's definition of light exercise was probably a lot different to Bea's. She had overdone it a bit on the first day, but as the week went on she could feel herself getting stronger. She had been for a check-up a couple of days ago, and Bridget was happy with her progress, although she advised her not to return to work for another couple of weeks at least. Franky had called around the previous day, wanting to make sure her friend was taking her wife's advice. She knew Bea too well, so wasn't surprised when she found her drenched in sweat as she pounded the punch bag. She hadn't even realised that Franky was there until she heard a whistle coming from the opposite end of the garage, her friend staring at her with her signature smirk firmly in place.

"Fuck Red, you're turning me on…don't stop"

"Piss off Doyle" Bea threw back, grabbing her towel and wiping her face before turning to face her friend. She felt a little bit better than she had before going into the garage, but the feeling of restlessness was still there. She'd had it since she got home from the hospital, and knew it was own to being so close to Allie and not being able to do anything about it. Although she was reluctant to admit that. Feelings like this were still a little strange to her, and it was taking time to get her head around it all. She had felt the same the first time she realised she was jealous.

It was before her and Allie got together, and she was at the bar one night with her crew. It was a Friday night, so was quite busy. There were a group of women around Allie's age sitting at a large table by the bar, and one of them had taken a particular interest in the blonde. She would go to the bar every time they needed another round of drinks, and as the night went on she got more and more flirty. Allie didn't do anything to encourage her, and Bea had thought that she looked a little uncomfortable. But at the time didn't' realise why. The blonde had flirted with her from the start but Bea hadn't read too much into it in the beginning, putting it down to her carefree and playful nature. She just wished that she had figured out Allie's true feelings sooner, maybe then it wouldn't have taken her so long to process why she was feeling the way she was.

She knew at the time that it was ridiculous, and she had no right to feel jealous, but she couldn't help it. The thought of Allie with anyone else, some other woman kissing her, touching her, or having those ocean blue eyes on them made her feel sick. Bea knew that she was attracted to the blonde, but had been doing her best to push said feelings to the back of her mind. But after seeing that woman blatantly flirting with Allie, she knew that she was fighting a losing battle. She wanted to be the one to kiss her, to touch her, and wanted those bright blue eyes focused solely on her.

As the evening had drawn on she had found herself getting more and more irritated by the woman and her friends. They were clearly encouraging her, and despite getting no response from Allie she just kept coming back for more. Every time she offered to buy the blonde a drink she politely refused, yet she still kept on asking. But when she had leaned over the bar, her low cut top only just covering her ample chest, and handed Allie a piece of paper with what Bea had correctly assumed to be her number on it, she couldn't stay and watch any longer. Downing her beer she stood up and was half way across the room when she felt a hand on her arm. Turning around she came face to face with a worried looking Allie, the blonde pleading with her to stick around for a little bit longer. Her shift was finishing soon, and she had been hoping that the redhead would stay over so they could order takeaway and watch movies together. Bea knew that she needed some time alone to try and process how she was feeling, but when Allie looked at her like that there was no way she could refuse her anything. As she walked back over to the bar she saw the woman throw her a dirty look, and she couldn't help but smile when Allie picked the piece of paper up from the bar and threw it into the bin as she passed.

Shaking her head, she focused on the present, and it was obvious by the way that Franky was smirking at her that her friend knew exactly who she had been thinking about. It was a common problem, not that Bea would ever class anything Allie related as a problem. The redhead had been meaning to talk to Franky about the wedding, so decided that now would be a good a time as any. While her family would be there she wanted the brunette by her side. They had been through so much together over the years, and despite her friend's lack of filter and general inappropriateness she knew that if anyone could keep her calm it was her. Plus if she was feeling brave she might be able to ask her friend's advice on her other little issue.

After taking a shower she dressed quickly before heading back downstairs, finding the tattooed brunette sprawled out on the sofa with a beer in her hand. She loved how relaxed Franky was when she came over, it put the redhead at ease instantly, calming the butterflies that were currently fluttering around in her stomach. Bea had no idea why she was nervous. Franky was the obvious choice, and she knew that her friend would be upset if she asked someone else, not that the thought ever crossed her mind.

Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge Bea headed back into the lounge, taking a seat on the sofa that Franky hadn't claimed. They chatted about work for a while, the brunette having called in at the station that morning to check in on her crew. Bea had been wanting to go over but her fiancé has asked her not too, knowing that the second she set foot in the station she would switch into work mode. And she wasn't wrong. She missed her crew, as well as the job, but she knew that she wouldn't relax if she allowed herself to get dragged back into that world. Not that she felt overly relaxed at home right now. The tension must have been radiating from her, as a couple of minutes after she sat down Franky gave her that look, the one that told her she wasn't going to leave without getting to the bottom of whatever it was that was bothering her.

"Is everything ok Red, you seem a little tense"

"I'm…it's just…forget it, it's not important"

"Bullshit. Something's got your panties in a twist, so come on, out with it. Tell Auntie Franky"

"That sounds so wrong on so many levels" Bea replied, laughing at her friend before turning serious again. Franky was the only person she could ever talk to about how she was feeling, other than Allie of course. But she didn't want to upset her by making something out of nothing. Glancing over at the brunette briefly, she looked back down before continuing. "It's Allie, she's…we haven't…not since I came out of hospital"

"Haven't what?" the tattooed brunette asked, knowing exactly what Bea was referring to, but wanting her to say it anyway. She was far too shy for her own good sometimes, although she was a lot better now she had Novak.

"You know what I mean, please don't make me say it" the redhead said, her cheeks colouring as she took in the look of determination on her friend's face. "Sex, we haven't had sex since I got out of hospital. There I said it, do you feel better now…arsehole"

"So much better, and you didn't burst into flames or get taken straight to hell. It's good to talk about these things, although I prefer the more hands on approach personally" Franky threw back, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at the redhead before ducking out of the way of the cushion that was thrown at her. "Have you tried instigating anything? Maybe she's waiting on you to make the first move" she added after placing the cushion back down on the sofa.

"Several times, but every time I try she stops me. She says that she's worried about me getting hurt, and as sweet as that is it's driving me crazy. She says that she still loves me, and I have no reason to doubt her, but what if…."

"Stop, don't even say it. Novak's crazy about you, it's so obvious that it makes me want to vomit most of the time. She loves you more than life itself"

"I know, and I love her too, so much. I've just been feeling really restless all the time, and I have no idea why"

"You're just a bit frustrated, nothing a good fuck won't fix"

"But that's the problem, she's not interested"

"Believe me Red, she's interested alright, she's just scared that she'll do something to hurt you" Franky said, covering her friend's hand with her own. She had spoken to Novak a few days ago, the blonde confessing that she was struggling to keep her hands to herself. But she didn't want to hurt Bea, and thought that she was doing the right thing.

"I'm fine, and I keep telling her that. But she doesn't believe me"

"Then you need to crank it up a notch, do something to make sure she can't resist. Play a little dirty if you have to" Franky replied, laughing as her friend's cheeks turned the same colour as her hair for the second time in a few minutes. "And don't be going all shy on me now. I heard you down the phone that time remember, so I know that you know what you're doing"

Ignoring her friend's blatant attempt to embarrass her she decided change the subject, bite the bullet and speak to her about the wedding. She was nervous, although she had no idea why. Franky had seen her at her lowest point, both with Harry and when she had split up with Allie that time after Kim had set her up. Picking at the sleeve on her shirt she locked eyes with the brunette before speaking. "I wanted to talk to you about the wedding"

"You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"Of course not, she's everything to me. And it's not that. I need someone by my side that I can trust, someone that's going to stop me from losing my mind. I love Allie with all my heart, but the thought of standing there in front of everyone scares the shit out of me. What I'm trying to ask, although not very well, is will you be my best woman?"

"I thought you'd never ask, and I would be honoured. Who else is going to handle you're stressed out arse anyway? Although I've got to say that if someone told me a couple of years ago that we'd be having this conversation I'd think they were out of their mind"

"Me too, but so much has changed since then, for both of us. I never thought I would ever be with anyone again after Harry, but then Allie came along. I don't know what I would do without her. She's been so good to me, especially after the accident"

"You scared the fuck out of me Red, I thought I'd lost you for a while. I know that we didn't exactly see eye to eye when you first arrived at the station, and that it was my fault. But other than Gidge you're the closest thing to a family I've got. You're my best friend and I love you. Not in a trying to get in your pants way, well not anymore. Been there, done that, got rejected" Franky said, trying unsuccessfully to wipe the tears from her eyes before the redhead saw them.

"I love you too Franky, in a none getting into your pants way too, obviously. You're like a sister to me, a fucking annoying one at times, but still. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, you saved my life on more than one occasion and I'll never forget that. I'm sorry I scared you, all of you. I never meant to"

"I know, but no more heroics ok, I can't go through that again. And if you so much as think about it I'll kick your arse. Well after Novak's finished knitting you a new one anyway. You've got a good one there"

"She's incredible, perfect. I'm so lucky to have her in my life" Bea replied, smiling at the thought of her fiancé.

"She's lucky to you know"

"No she's not, and I still don't know what she sees in me"

Reaching out Franky cradled the redhead's head in her hands, their eyes locked in intense gaze. "You're an inspiration Red, you're the strongest person I know. Not many people would be able to go through what you did and not only come out of the other side, but come out fighting. And you've bagged yourself a hot blonde on the way. If I could be half as brave as you then I'd be happy, so no more doubting yourself ok. Unless you want me kissing you arse every day until you actually start to believe it"

"It's hard for me, after what he did. But I am trying. I don't want anything to ruin what we've got, and Allie deserves the best of everything" Bea replied honestly. Her self-confidence was building and she was getting better at expressing her feelings. And hopefully in the not so distant future she will be able to wipe all traces of Harry from her mind. "Oh and thanks for the offer, but do you honestly think Allie would let anyone else near my arse?" she added, nudging her friend's shoulder gently.

"Not a chance, that arse is mine" Allie said jokingly as she walked into the room. Neither of them had heard her come in, but when Franky had offered to kiss her fiancé's arse she knew that she had to claim what was hers. "And if you don't keep your hands to yourself I'll be forced to kick your arse Doyle. Or better still I could just call Bridget…let her do it for me"

"Fuck you"

"You wish" the blonde threw back, dropping down on the sofa beside Bea, her head resting on her shoulder. "So what did I miss, other than Francesca trying to get her hands on that sexy arse of yours?" Allie asked the redhead before looking over to Franky. "Not that I can blame you, it's absolute perfection" she added, giggling when the redhead's cheeks turned the colour of her hair for the third time that afternoon.

The last couple of days had been a little hectic, and with her gig fast approaching Allie had been trying to get as much rehearsal time in as possible. They still had to get through Harry's funeral as well, which was a few days before her gig. And she knew that even if Debbie decided not to go it would be a difficult day for both of her girls. But whatever happened she would be there for them, and support them any way she could.

Isla had booked her another three shows over the next couple of months, but had kept the days around her anniversary free. She couldn't believe that they had been together for almost two years. In some ways it seemed like so much longer, but in others felt like she had only met the redhead yesterday. It had flown by, and Allie knew that despite it still being three and a half months away, the wedding would be upon them quickly. She couldn't wait to make it official, and hoped that having the piece of paper would help with her fiancé's insecurities. She understood, and couldn't blame the redhead for feeling the way she did sometimes, especially given everything she had been through. But she wished that there was some way she could help, make her see that no matter what, she was the only one she wanted. The only one she would ever want.

It was also her birthday soon, and while she had told her fiancé that she didn't want a fuss, knew there was no way that Bea would let her 30th pass without celebrating in some way. But she would be perfectly happy spending the day curled up on the sofa with the redhead, watching crap movies and eating ice cream. It wasn't about what they were doing, it was who she was with that mattered. And she loved doing even the mundane tasks with Bea. Just being with her was enough, and Allie knew that it always would be that way.

Allie had been at the studio early that morning, wanting to be home in time for dinner. She had been late home for the past few days, and while her fiancé had been unbelievably supportive, she missed spending time with her. It had been a tough day, and she had been struggling with one of her songs so decided to take a break, heading over to the park over the street for a while. It was a nice day and the sun was shining, although after half an hour it was starting to feel a little chilly. Allowing herself a few more minutes to think about red hair and brown eyes, she stood up from the bench she had been sitting on and headed back to work, determined to nail this song by the end of the day.

It was just after six when Allie walked through the door. She had called her fiancé as she left the studio to see if she wanted her to pick something up for dinner on the way back, but the redhead had told her not to worry, and that she had it covered. Opening the door she followed the delicious smell, finding Bea busy singing along to the radio as she cooked dinner. Taking a few seconds so admire the view, she crossed the room, slipping her arms around the older woman's waist as she joined in with the song. "We should do a duet"

"Are you trying to ruin your career?"

"Impossible, you make everything better"

"I doubt that, but thanks for being so sweet" Bea replied, turning in the blondes arms and kissing her quickly before pushing her towards the door. "Now go and take a shower while I finish up here"

"But I might need you to scrub my back" Allie said, her gaze dropping to the older woman's lips briefly before locking with brow ones.

"Later, if you behave. Now go…stop distracting me" the redhead threw back, her eyes roaming over the younger woman's body as she walked away. She would be the death of her, but what a way to go. Thinking back to what Franky had said to her a couple of days ago, she decided that her friend's advice was pretty good. She could see the desire in her fiancé's eyes when she looked at her, and hoped that a not so gentle push would do the trick. All she needed to do was get Allie so worked up that she would forget all about her injury. And Bea had a pretty god idea as to how she could achieve the desired effect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N: Apologies again for the delay, I seem to be constantly short of time at the minute. I am half way through the next chapter though, so hopefully I'll be able to post that one a little bit quicker :)_


	112. Chapter 112

Debbie had spoken to Franky before heading back to university, and the brunette was happy to go to the reading of Harry's will on her behalf. As expected it was midweek, and Debbie had a lecture, not that she wanted to go herself anyway. If she never saw certain members of his family again then it would be too soon. It wasn't for another couple of weeks, but she was glad that Franky had agreed to help her out with this. She was still undecided about the funeral, but had spoken to Allie over the phone one night when her mum was asleep. It wasn't that she felt like she couldn't talk to the redhead about it, she just didn't want to bring up any painful memories for her. Allie had been great, and so supportive. Deb had felt a little guilty for discussing him with her mama, but she had dismissed her concerns instantly, telling her that she was here for her no matter what the subject matter.

After a lot of deliberating Debbie decided that she would go to the funeral, but as they pulled up outside the church she felt sick. The thought of coming face to face with Harry's parents was filling her with dread. She knew that they would be banging on about what a great guy he was, and how much he loved his family. She just hoped that she could make it through the service without throwing up. After speaking to Allie a few days ago she had decided that she need some kind of closure. But now she was here, she was wondering if it hadn't been such a good idea after all.

Allie could see that Deb was struggling, and was worried about her daughter. It was a lot to deal with on her own, and despite Bea's offer to come with her, the young brunette was adamant that she didn't want her mum anywhere near Harry's family. The blonde knew that it was her protective side coming out again, but wished that she didn't have to take on so much. She had planned on staying in the car, but after seeing how pale her daughter was that morning had decided to dress appropriately just in case. Allie knew that Harry's family wouldn't want her there, but she didn't give a crap about them. Right now Debbie was her number one priority, and she needed her support.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both lost in their own world as they watched a handful of people walk into the church. After getting herself together Debbie smiled at the blonde before getting out of the car, surprised when Allie mirrored her actions. "What are you doing?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

"I'm coming with you, you shouldn't be on your own in there"

"You don't have to, I'll be fine"

"I know that I don't have to, but I want to be there for you. This is a difficult enough situation, and you shouldn't have to deal with it on your own"

Debbie was just about to reply when a car pulled up beside them, and they were both surprised when Kaz jumped out, grabbed her jacket and walked towards them. "I wasn't expecting to see you here" she said, her eyes locked with Allie's.

"Likewise, would have thought that you'd be glad to see the back of him" the younger blonde replied, clearly just as confused as Proctor.

"Oh I am, believe me. I just wanted to make sure the bastard really is dead…sorry Debbie"

"It's ok, I'm here for the same reason" Debbie replied before turning to face Allie. "I'll be fine, honestly. They won't exactly be welcoming, and I don't want to put you in a difficult position"

"I'm not leaving you to deal with this on your own. We had a deal remember, we're a team" Allie replied, standing her ground.

"We can stick together if that would help. I know I'm not your favourite person, but I honestly think I want to be here as much as you do right now" Kaz suggested. She had almost turned around and gone back home, not really knowing why she was even here in the first place. She had been contemplating for days as to whether or not to come to the funeral, but felt like she needed closure on that chapter of her life.

"That would be good, thanks" the young brunette replied. The thought of spending the next hour with Kaz didn't exactly fill her full of joy, but she had seen some of the looks thrown their way when her mama had stepped out of the car. Harry's family were awful, and she knew they wouldn't think twice about letting Allie know just what they thought of her. "You should go home and be with mum. I'm sure Kaz wouldn't mind giving me a lift home, I doubt either of us will be staying long" she added, glancing at the older blonde briefly before turning to face her mama.

"I'm staying here, your mum would knit me a new one if she thought I'd left you to deal with that lot alone. And as hot as she is when she's mad, she's also pretty scary" Allie joked, not that the situation was remotely funny. She had seen the way people were looking at her, and it was obvious that they recognised her. It would be beyond uncomfortable, but she was there for Debbie. The rest of them could go to hell. Hugging her daughter, she kissed her on the cheek before pulling back. Smiling at Kaz, Allie got back in the car, grabbing her notebook and pen. She had no intention of going anywhere, so may as well use her time to try and finish off some lyrics that she'd been working on.

The service was just as bad as Debbie expected it to be, Harry's parents both making speeches about what a wonderful and loving man her was. It was cringe worthy, and she wasn't sure how much more of this crap she could listen to. But when his mother started telling lies about her mum something in her snapped. Kaz could feel the tension radiating off the young brunette, and couldn't believe how much she looked like Bea when she was angry. Although her current mood was understandable, especially given the shit they were coming out with. It was as though they were talking about a completely different person, and she was struggling to control her temper. So Debbie must be feeling so much worse. She was just about to suggest that they leave when the brunette stood up and marched to the front of the church, snatching the microphone from Harry's mother. Kaz could see the fire in her eyes, and knew the shit was about to hit the fan.

Glaring at the older woman beside her, Debbie turned to face the room full of shocked faces before speaking. "I'm sorry to interrupt your reminiscing, and I won't take up much of your precious time. But I wanted to set a few things straight. Harry wasn't the man you thought he was, in fact he wasn't a man at all. For years I saw him beat my mum, sometimes to within an inch of her life. And that wasn't the worst of it. I'll spare you the details, as once you've heard them the mental image alone will stick with you. I should have done more to stop him, but I'm ashamed to say that I was scared. I'm not as strong as my mum, she's the strongest person I know. And no matter how many times he beat her down she just kept getting right back up again" she said. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, hear the groans of disapproval, and out of the corner of her eye could see someone approaching. Turning her head slightly she saw Harry's dad coming closer. He had the same look in his eye as Harry would get before he laid into her mum. But no matter what he did, he wouldn't stop her from telling the truth. "His name's on my birth certificate, but I wish that it wasn't. And I hate that he's a part of me. I'm just glad that everyone says I'm nothing like him. He was nothing but a coward, a bully, and I'm glad he's dead"

Kaz was so proud of the young Smith, and she definitely had the same fire in her belly as her mum. But the second she saw Harry's dad approaching Debbie she was out of her seat. He had the same look in his eye that Harry had that day at the prison, and she wasn't about to stand back and let him hurt her in any way. He was just about to grab Debbie when Kaz put herself between them, Debbie telling her that it was ok, and she could handle it. She had no doubt that the young brunette could look after herself, but she would never forgive herself if she didn't at least try and help.

"Karen, I'm surprised to see you here. It's been years, but I guess Harry left a lasting impression"

"He certainly did, and no amount of whiskey will erase that. Believe me, I've tried" Kaz spat back, her steely gaze fixed firmly on him.

"We should catch up later, but right now I have to deal with her. Her mother has clearly been filling her head with crap for years"

"I can make up my own mind, and I've seen it with my own eyes. He was a pathetic excuse of a man, and even though I wouldn't be here today, I wish mum had never met him"

"Your mother is a lying, manipulative slut. And as for that…thing…that she's shacked up with, she should be ashamed of herself. There's no wonder you turned out the way you did"

Stepping forward, Debbie stood toe to toe with him, the fire in her eyes burning straight through his. "I'm proud of how I turned out, especially given the circumstances. And don't you dare speak about my parents like that. My mum is not a liar, she's a strong and brave woman, and I'm so proud to be like her. And as for Allie, she's been more of a parent to me in the last two years than he ever was. I hate him, and I'm glad he's dead"

It all happened so quickly, but the second Kaz saw the twitch in his arm she knew that Debbie had pushed him too far. It was all a bit of a blur, but one minute she was trying to get the young brunette away from him, and the nest she felt his fist connect with her face. It hurt like a mother fucker. Harry's dad was a big guy, but she would not give him the satisfaction of knowing that. The apple clearly hadn't fallen too far from the tree in this case, and she knew that they needed to get out of there before it got worse still. Grabbing Debbie's hand, she pulled her out of the way before the two of them ran out of the church and over to the car.

Debbie wasn't surprised to see that Allie was still there, the blonde had been adamant that she would be there for her, no matter what. As they approached the car her mama jumped out, racing towards them with a worried look on her face. Allie couldn't believe what she was seeing. Both Debbie and Kaz racing towards her, and the older of the two had blood pouring from her nose. Running back to the car she grabbed some tissues, handing them over to Proctor before turning to face her daughter, her eyes scanning her face as she looked for any sign of injuries.

"I'm fine mama, don't worry. Kaz stepped in and took the brunt of it"

"What the fuck happened in there?"

"Harry's parents, they were spewing shit about what a wonderful man he was. I may have stood up and told them a few home truths. His dad didn't appreciate it much, so took a swing at me. Kaz stepped in front of me and he hit her"

"Shit. Are you ok?" Allie asked, turning to face a pissed off looking Proctor. "You should get that checked out"

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch. Your girl punches harder than he does" the older blonde joked, not that it wasn't the truth. When Bea had hit her that day outside the station it had hurt like hell. At the time she was pissed off, but looking back, knew that she deserved it after the way that she had behaved.

"It's more than just a scratch. At least come back home with us and let Bea talk a look. Give me your keys, Deb can drive our car back and I'll take yours. It's the least I can do after what you did" the younger blonde replied, leading Proctor over to her car. Kaz agreed reluctantly. She didn't want any fuss, but knew she would be fighting a losing battle. Walking around to the passenger side, she got in, waiting for Allie to join her.

Bea was surprised to see her girls back so soon. But when Kaz followed them into the house, her nose bloody and swollen she figured that things hadn't gone well. After grabbing the first aid kit from the bathroom she headed back downstairs to help Proctor clean up. Fifteen minutes later they were sitting around the kitchen table drinking coffee, Debbie having just filled her in on what had happened at the funeral. She was livid. How dare he attack her daughter like that, his granddaughter. She had never liked Harry's father, he was loud and abrasive, and made it clear from the start that he didn't think she was good enough for his precious son. She was so grateful to Kaz for stepping in, and was just glad that her injury wasn't too bad.

Debbie couldn't help but feel guilty as she drove home. She still hated what Kaz had done, but she had surprised her today. She didn't have to get involved, and could have quite easily just walked away. But she hadn't, and as a result had ended up getting hurt. She wasn't sure she would ever be able to forget what the older blonde had done, but she did play a huge part in saving her mum's life. They would never be the best of friends, but she would always be grateful for what she did during the fire. She knew that she had been hard on the older woman that day at the hospital, and after what she did for her today, owed her an apology. "Have you got a minute, I wanted to talk to you about something" she asked Proctor after the conversation around the table died down.

"Yeah sure, whatever you need" Kaz replied. She was a little apprehensive, especially after how badly the conversation at the hospital had gone. But after everything that had happened at the funeral she just hoped that Debbie would go easy on her. She was nervous though, mini Bea could be quite intimidating, and she definitely had her mum's fiery streak. Not that it was a bad thing. At least she wouldn't allow herself to be bullied and intimidated by some guy like both her and Bea had. She would never forgive herself for what she had done, and was determined that she wouldn't put herself in that position again. Even if that meant being alone.

Glancing over at Allie, Bea asked her to come and take a look at something in the garage, the younger woman luckily picking up on what she was doing. Waiting until her parents had left the room Debbie took a deep breath before locking eyes with the older woman. "I wanted to apologise for my behaviour at the hospital, I was out of line. I don't agree with what you did, and I hate that you tried to hurt my family. But I know what he's like. He's a bastard and he doesn't care who he uses or hurts, as long as he gets what he wants. I shouldn't have spoken to like that, and I'm so grateful for what you did for my mum that day. For years it was just the two of us, even when he was around, and I don't know what I would do if I lost her"

"It's ok, I understand. I acted like a twat, and I can't blame you for hating me. I hate myself for what I've done, and wish there was some way I could go back and change things. But I can't. All I can do is learn from my mistakes, and make sure I don't repeat them. I admire you Debbie, you're strong, just like your mum. And you're not afraid to stand up for what you believe in, even if it gets you into trouble sometimes"

"I love my family, and I can't just sit back and listen to someone spouting lies about them. I know Allie has things in her past that she wishes she could change. But those same things make her who she is today, and she's perfect for mum. She's shown me more love and support in the past two years than Harry ever did, and I will go after anyone that tries to hurt her in any way. Her or mum" Debbie replied, wiping a stray tear from her cheek before continuing. "Can we just start again, clean slate?"

"I'd like that, but only if you're sure" Kaz replied, smiling at the young brunette. She doubted they would ever be close, but if they could learn to get along it would make life easier for everyone concerned. "I should go, leave you in peace"

"I'll let mum and mama know you're going. And thanks again for today. You didn't have to do that, but I appreciate it. And I hope it's not too painful"

"Firefighters are made of tough stuff, I'll be fine. Plus it makes me look a little bit badass" the older blonde said as she made her way over to the door. It had been a strange day so far, and her head hurt like hell. But at least something positive had come out of it, and hopefully they could all put Harry behind them and move on with their lives.

After her conversation with Franky a few days ago Bea decided to take control of the situation. While she appreciated Allie's concern, hurting herself in any way was the least of her worries right now. She needed the blonde more than she needed anything, and she didn't want to wait any longer. Bea couldn't remember a time when she had ever felt so restless before, but after talking it through with her best friend knew that she had to take action, and quickly. She had gone shopping with Franky the previous day, which had been more than a little embarrassing. She had taken the piss as they wandered around the store, making inappropriate suggestions every opportunity she got. But surprisingly Bea had managed to shake off most of the comments, her mind fixed on something else, or someone more like. She just hoped that her plan would work, she wasn't sure she could handle it if Allie rejected her advances again.

After dismissing several garments that her friend suggested, most of them barley existent, Bea finally decided on a black lace balcony bra and matching panties. It was tasteful, but a lot more revealing more than her usual underwear, she just hoped that it would be enough to tempt her fiancé. Spotting another set that she thought Allie would like, Bea grabbed it as she made her way to the checkout. Franky had wandered off somewhere, so she was hoping to get everything paid for before she came back, knowing full well that her friend would mock her choice and call her boring. Unfortunately there was a queue, and as Bea finally got to the front of it Franky appeared out of nowhere, grabbing the items in the redhead's hand before dragging her away from the cashiers.

Holding up the garments she studied them before looking over to her friend and shaking her head. "I thought you were trying to get into her pants Red. What the fuck is this?"

"I like them, and so will Allie. They're nice"

"Nice…you don't want nice. You want ripping them off you and pinning you to the wall hot. Not fucking nice" Franky replied, her eyes scanning the store before dragging her friend over to one of the displays on the back wall. "This is more like it" she added, pointing to pair of barely there undies, and a bra that wasn't much better.

"I'm not wearing that, they're so small that I may as well go without"

"Come on Smith, live a little" the tattooed brunette replied, checking the size of the bra Bea was holding before grabbing one of the others in the same size. Taking her hand she dragged the protesting redhead in the direction of the fitting rooms, her signature smirk firmly in place.

Knowing there was no way she would be allowed out of the changing room until she had tried the bra on Bea eventually gave in, much to Franky's delight. Luckily the brunette had brought a few other things in as well, wanting to surprise her wife, so had disappeared into the cubicle next door. As much as she loved Franky there was no way she was stripping off in front of her. Deciding to get it out of the way first she tried the bra on that her friend had practically forced into her hand, and when she turned around to look in the mirror she was surprised. It didn't look anywhere near as slutty as it had on the mannequin, although she still didn't feel comfortable wearing it. Franky could pull off something like this, but it just wasn't for her. She didn't have the confidence for a start.

She was just about to try the one she had chosen when Franky's head popped through the curtain, her eyes locking on the redhead's chest. "Holy shit Red, if that doesn't get you in Novak's pants then nothing will"

"I'm not buying it, so don't go getting any ideas"

"Come on Bea, live a little. It looks good, I'd fuck you dressed like that"

"And that's exactly why I'm not buying it. Plus I don't feel comfortable"

"Fine, be boring. Just don't come complaining to me when blondie rejects you and your Bridget Jones undies" the brunette threw back before running back to her own cubicle before her friend could hit her.

Shaking her head, Bea smiled. Franky was a pain in the arse, but she wouldn't change her for the world. Removing the bra she was wearing, she grabbed the black lace one, slipping it on before looking in the mirror again. She felt much more comfortable in this one, and despite her lack of self-confidence, had to admit that it looked good. She just hoped Allie would agree. Before she had chance to get dressed, Franky was there again, her eyes roaming over Bea's exposed torso.

"I was wrong, that one looks way hotter on you. Novak's not going to know what hit her"

"You think she'll like it?"

"Like it? I'd be surprised if she lets you out of the bedroom for a week when she sees you in that" the brunette replied, winking at her friend before turning around. "Now get that sexy arse of yours in gear. Gidge will be home soon and I need to feed puss" the brunette replied, winking at Bea again before heading out of the changing room.

They still had one more stop to make on the way home, but that wouldn't take long. After getting dressed Bea headed over to the cashier and paid for the items, hoping that they would do the trick. They were flying up to Sydney in a couple of days, but Allie had the afternoon off the day before they were due to leave. And Bea was determined to get what she wanted before they headed to the airport, one way or another.

Allie headed over to the studio for a couple of hours to run through a few things with Isla prior to them leaving for Sydney the following day. She could have thrown the alarm clock into the wall when it had gone off, and dragging herself away from her fiancé's warm body was absolute torture. But Bea had reminded her that the quicker she got up, the quicker she would be home. It took a little bit longer than she had hoped for, Isla needing to run through some promotional work they would need to do when she got back from her trip. It was looking like she was going to take the number one slot for the third week in a row, and while that alone was good promotion, she knew that she needed to step up her game.

Four hours after she left the house she was on her way back again. Their flight the following day wasn't until the afternoon which she was thankful for. Even though it had only been about ten days it felt like so long since she had spent the morning lounging in bed with her girl. They hadn't been intimate in what felt like so long, but she was trying to do the right thing by her fiancé. Bea was so much stronger that she had been a couple of weeks ago, and despite the older woman trying on several occasions to take things further, Allie had put the brakes on. It was getting harder and harder to pull away from her, but she was still worried that it was too soon, and if they didn't wait the older woman would get hurt again. And she hated the thought of hurting her in any way.

But as frustrated as Allie was, she knew that Bea had it twice as bad. It had come to a head a couple of days ago, resulting in the redhead threatening to take matters into her own hands if she didn't touch her soon. It was something that Bea had never really done, and had a hard enough time even talking about it, so she knew that her fiancé was feeling beyond frustrated. Allie knew that she was probably being over cautious, but the redhead's health was her number one priority right now. She just hoped that she could control herself. She had messaged Bea as she was leaving the studios, letting her know she was calling at the supermarket on her way home to pick something up for dinner, and a few toiletries for their impending trip. It was their anniversary while they were away, and she had to pick the redhead's present up as well.

Bea was in the garage when Allie arrived home, and after helping her unload the car she suggested that her fiancé took a shower while she put the shopping away. It got pretty hot in the studio, and she knew that the blonde liked to freshen up when she had been working there. After quickly putting everything away, Bea crept up the stairs, waiting until she could hear the water running before heading through into Debbie's room. She had hidden everything in here so the blonde wouldn't stumble across it accidentally. Stripping off, she put her new underwear on, followed by what she was hoping would be her secret weapon. Looking in the mirror, she scraped her hair back, tying it up so her undercut was visible. Taking one last look, she smiled to herself as she left her daughter's room and headed for her own, hoping her little plan would work.

Stepping out of the shower Allie dried herself off before wrapping the towel around her body. After brushing her hair she wandered through into the bedroom, her breath catching in her throat as she saw her fiancé come through the door in what she assumed was her new uniform. She was only wearing her jacket and turnout trousers, but it was enough to get the blonde's heart racing, amongst other things. "Wh…what's going on?" she said, stumbling over her words as she felt all the air leave her lungs.

"Just trying the new uniform on, make sure it fits ok" Bea replied, pulling the zipper on her jacket down slightly, revealing that she wasn't wearing a shirt underneath.

"Looks good"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You must be a bit warm with all that on though"

"It is a little hot in here, maybe I should take it off" Bea said, in what she hoped was a seductive voice. Although by the way the blonde bit down on her bottom lip as she took a few steps closer, she knew she was on the right track.

Taking another step forward Allie reached out, covering the redhead's hand with hers. "Let me help you with that". Waiting until Bea dropped her hand back down by her side she took hold of the zipper, pulling it down slightly to reveal black lace. "Fuck Bea, what are you trying to do to me" she added as she pulled the zipper all the way down, her gaze fixed on her fiancé's chest.

The bra must be new, she would definitely remember it if not. There was a lot less fabric on it than Bea's usual underwear, and the younger woman had to bite down on her lip again to stop herself from moaning. As her gaze dropped she noticed that the redhead's turnout pants were undone, and the black lace of what she assumed to be matching panties was visible. Dragging her fingers over her fiancé's toned stomach, she stopped just before she reached the scar on her side. Running the tip of her index finger over the raised skin, she locked eyes with the redhead, the older woman's eyes almost black with desire. "Are you still in pain?"

Bea knew her plan was working, she could tell by the flush of Allie's chest, and the change in her breathing. Her lips were parted, and she was looking at her like she was about to pounce, yet despite all this, was still checking to make sure she was ok. It was moments like this when she fell deeper in love with the blonde, if that was even possible. Running her fingers through her fiancé's blonde locks, she pulled her in closer, her lips ghosting over Allie's ear as she spoke. "I'm fine Alliecat, I promise. Not being able to touch you hurts more"

"So touch me" Allie replied as she stepped back slightly, letting her towel fall to the floor.

Neither of them knew who made the first move, but one minute they were standing in the middle of the room, and the next Allie was frantically removing the redhead's jacket and pants as Bea walked her back towards the bed. Pushing the younger woman back onto the bed gently Bea took Allie's left ankle in her hand, kissing her way up her leg and smiling when the blonde giggled as her lips reached the sensitive skin on the inside of her knee. Continuing on her path up Allie's leg she left a series of feather light kisses along her thigh and over her hip bone, her left hand mirroring the path on her other leg. It felt like a lifetime since she had touched Allie in this way, and despite the urge to ravish her, she also wanted to take her time and memorise every inch of her fiancé's perfect body.

Allie's body was on fire, every inch of her skin was tingling with anticipation for what was to come. There was something different in Bea's touch, a confidence that wasn't there before, and it was driving the blonde wild. She knew that she wouldn't last long, yet her fiancé seemed determined to take her time. Running her hand down the older woman's back, she slipped it under the waistband of her black lace panties and grabbed her arse, pulling her in closer. Rolling her hips, she moaned loudly when she felt Bea's tongue flick over her left nipple. Running her other hand up her fiancé's side she slipped it between them, cupping the redhead's bra clad breast.

Bea was loving the feel of her fiancé's hands on her, but she wanted this to be about Allie. As frustrated as she had felt over the past three weeks, not touching the blonde was what she missed the most. Intimacy was never something she had enjoyed when married to Harry, not that what he did to her could be called that. She'd heard the guys at the station talk about their partners, and seen how close they were. Although after him she never thought that she would ever be able to allow herself to get close enough to anyone to experience it for herself. But that was before she met Allie, her sweet, gentle, loving, patient Alliecat. And she didn't know that it was possible to love someone as much as she loved her beautiful girl. She trusted her completely, and knew that no matter what, she would never hurt her in any way. And because of that, the level of intimacy they shared now came so easy to her.

She could feel the blonde rolling her hips in a bit to increase the contact, and when her hands started to roam again she knew that she needed to take charge. Grabbing the blonde's hands she moved both of her arms up above her head, holding them on place with her left hand as her right teased Allie's nipple. "No touching Alliecat" she said, biting the blonde's bottom lip gently before kissing her hard.

Allie loved this dominant side of Bea, it didn't come out very often but when it did it drove her wild. Deciding to play along for the time being, she kept her hands above her head when the older woman's left one began to move back down her body. As Bea's hands and lips continued to explore every inch of her body, well almost every inch, Allie felt her resolve start to break. She loved it when her fiancé touched her like this, and usually she could hold it together a lot longer. But it had been three weeks. Three painfully long weeks, and she needed to touch her. Moving her arms down she stroked the short hair on the right side of the older woman's head, her right hand moving back to Bea's arse as she arched her back.

"What did I say about touching? Are you going to behave or do I have to tie your hands up…" Bea asked, lifting her head slightly as she spoke. Taking Allie's hands in hers she moved them back above her head before moving her lips back to her fiancé's neck. She could feel the blonde trembling beneath her touch, and it only aided to fuel the fire within her.

As her lips kissed over Allie's collar bone before moving down to her breasts, Bea's teeth grazed over the younger woman's hardened nipple, her right hand moving lower and slipping between her fiancé's legs. Gasping when she felt how wet the blonde was, Bea felt her own stomach muscles flutter as she clamped her legs together. Being here with Allie like this again was a little too much for her to take, especially after she thought that she was never going to see her again that day at the prison. But she was determined to ignore her own arousal, push it to the back of her mind, wanting to worship the blonde like she deserved to be worshiped.

"Please Bea…I need you" Allie begged as a fresh wave of arousal washed through her. "I…oh fuck…" she cried out as her fiancé inserted two fingers, stilling for a moment, before starting to move again in a long, steady stroke. Her mouth sucking and nipping at her breast as her other hand slipped under the blonde, pulling her in closer.

As Bea pulled out before adding a third finger, something in Allie snapped. She didn't care about older woman's no touching rule. She needed to touch her, all of her, and wanted nothing more than to feel the redhead's toned body beneath her fingers as she crashed over the edge. Allie knew that she was close, she had been beyond frustrated for the past couple of weeks. Since that night in the hospital when Bea had tried to have her way with her to be exact. But the fear of hurting her fiancé outweighed her need to touch her. The last thing she wanted was for Bea to think that she was just like Harry. That would destroy her. Although by the way the redhead was working her up it was clear that her injury was the last thing on her mind.

Increasing the pace, Bea kissed the blonde hard, her left hand palming her breast as she moved in and out of her fiancé. Allie was writhing and moaning below her, and it took every bit of self-control Bea had not to fall over the edge herself. She loved to watch the younger woman lose control, and knowing that it was because of her was the best feeling ever.

"Oh fuck…I'm so close baby…" Allie moaned, pulling the older woman in for another kiss before dragging her lips away as she gasped for air. She could feel her stomach muscles tightening, and the familiar wave of euphoria building. Holding onto Bea's shoulder she wrapped her leg around the older woman, her hips jerking as she felt her fiancé's lips biting and kissing her neck.

Kissing Allie's neck, Bea was careful not to leave a mark. The last thing she wanted was to embarrass the blonde when she was on the stage the following day, as much as she loved claiming her. Moving her lips along the younger woman's neck, she tugged on her ear lobe gently before flicking her tongue over her ear. "I love being inside you…you feel so good around my fingers" she said, her voice several octaves lower than usual as she fought to keep her own arousal at bay.

"Ye…yeah?" Allie panted, her breathing erratic as she felt the first wave of her impending orgasm build.

"Yeah…just touching you makes me wet"

"Oh fuck…I…oh go" Allie moaned loudly as her fiancé's words registered in her brain. Even after almost two years Bea was still a little reserved in the bedroom, or so she thought. But when she talked to her like this as her fingers buried deeper and deeper inside her, the blonde knew she couldn't hold back any longer. Bea's finger curling deep inside her was all it took to tip her over the edge, the older woman's lips back on her right nipple as her thumb brushed over her clit.

Slamming her eyes shut Allie cried out as her entire body shook, her back arching off the bed as she tried to control her breathing. The pulsating in her body felt like it was going on forever. But as it stared to ease, the speed in which Bea's fingers were moving inside her increased again, causing a second, more intense orgasm to rip through her body. "Fuck…Bea…" she cried out as she trembled in the older woman's arms.

"My beautiful girl. I love you so much" the redhead said as she worked her through her second orgasm of the afternoon, and if she had her way then it wouldn't be the last. Bea's own centre was throbbing, but right now all she wanted was to taste the blonde, it had been far too long, and she craved her like a fine wine.

Allie lost count after the fourth time, or was it the fifth, Bea relentlessly bringing her to the brink over and over again. She had fallen asleep at some point, the older woman's fingers drawing patterns on her exposed stomach as her eyes fluttered shut. She had never felt so exhausted in her life, and she felt closer to the redhead than ever before. They only had just over three months until the wedding, but she couldn't wait to finally be able to call Bea her wife.

She woke up a while later, finding her fiancé fast asleep beside her. Looking down slightly Allie realised that she was half laid on the redhead, her hand resting just below her right breast. Brushing her thumb over her lace clad nipple she smiled when Bea's eyes flickered open, a low moan escaping her skilled mouth. Opening her eyes Bea wrapped her leg around the blonde's, rolling over so she was lying on top of her. Despite having Allie four, or was it five times already she craved more. She couldn't get enough of the younger woman below her.

"Don't even think about it, it's my turn now" Allie said, flipping them over so she was now straddling the redhead, her fingers trailing over her collarbone and down towards her bra clad breasts. Moaning loudly when she felt Bea's hands grabbing her arse, she was surprised to find herself being flipped back over, her fiancé reversing their position. Flipping them over for the third time, the blonde giggled as she pushed her thigh up against her fiancé's core holding her in place, gasping when she felt the wetness through her lace panties. "Tell me if I hurt you in any way and I'll stop" Allie said. Despite her building arousal and all-consuming need to touch the redhead, if she was in any pain at all then she would stop.

"You could never hurt me Alliecat…ever" Bea replied, throwing her head back on the pillow as she felt her fiancé's lips and hands start to explore her chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N: I'm late updating again, I know. Had a busy (boozy) weekend and I clearly wasn't as organised as I thought! Apologies, and I hope you enjoyed :)_


	113. Chapter 113

The flight up to Sydney was late afternoon, which was good. It took every bit of will power Allie possessed to drag herself from her fiancé's strong arms and their warm bed. She was just glad that the redhead was going with her, the thought of leaving her after the previous afternoon, night, and again in the early hours of the morning was unbearable. She felt closer than ever to the older woman, and was looking forward to their little break after the gig. Allie was nervous about playing. It was one thing being up there with the guys, but on her own was a whole other ball game. The venue wasn't massive, but it would be the largest crowd she had ever played to on her own. She had been through her set list so many times that she had lost count, and the previous morning Isla had marched her out of the studios, telling her to take some time out and relax before they headed up to Sydney.

Extracting herself from the older woman's warm embrace she headed for the bathroom to take a shower, knowing full well that if she woke Bea up she would join her in there. And that was the quickest way to guarantee they would miss their flight. She was just walking back through into the bedroom when her fiancé woke up, the redhead reaching out over the space Allie had previously occupied. Frowning when she found the bed empty Bea opened her eyes, scanning the room quickly before her gaze settled on the blonde, a wide smile appearing on her face as she stretched her aching muscles. "Why didn't you wake me up, I could have joined you in there"

"Because we need to leave for the airport in a couple of hours, and after last night I wouldn't want to let you go"

Jumping out of bed Bea walked past the younger woman completely naked, winking at her fiancé as she noticed the change in her breathing. "Later then…" she said before disappearing into the bathroom and turning the shower on, leaving a very flustered Allie behind.

Allie had no idea what had gotten into her fiancé, she had been relentless the previous afternoon and evening, not that she was complaining. And the redhead's confidence had clearly grown. She had thought that things between them were perfect before, but dominant Bea was mind blowing. And at one point last night she was pretty sure that she couldn't even remember her own name. Allie ached in places that she hadn't since before the older woman's accident, and knew that she would be grinning like an idiot all day. She was just glad that the gig wasn't until the following night, once she got Bea into that hotel room, she had no intention of letting her out again. At least not until the morning.

Bea had packed most of their things while the blonde had been a the studio the previous day, so after throwing a few last minute things in, they took the bags downstairs and waited for the taxi, Allie teasing the older woman about how much she was taking. Cormack had been staying with Liz while Bea was in the hospital, and knowing how much he liked to get under their feet, she had suggested that she keep him while the redhead recovered. Plus he would only be going back while they were away anyway. It made sense, and would be less disruptive for him, but the house had felt a little empty without the little guy's presence. Ten minutes later they were in the taxi on the way to the airport, Allie's hand firmly gripped around Bea's, desperate for any kind of contact no matter how small.

When they arrived at the airport Isla was waiting for them. She had checked them all in online before she left home earlier, so after dropping their bags off and going through security they had just under an hour and a half to kill. Allie was surprised when her colleague led them over to the business lounge. She had assumed they would be in the main airport area with everyone else, so when Isla told her they were flying business class she got really excited. She had been nervous about the flight again, although after their trip to New York it should be a walk in the park. But after finding out that they would be turning left when they got on the plane, she suddenly couldn't wait to get on board.

Just over an hour, and a couple of glasses of wine later they were boarding the plane, Allie trying to contain her excitement when she saw the plush booths. The flight was only an hour and a half, but she couldn't wait to lounge in her seat with her fiancé by her side. After finding their seats Allie took hers, waiting until the redhead was settled before running her finger up her inner thigh. Laughing when she heard the older woman gasp she pulled her hand back, winking at Bea suggestively when her cheeks turned the same colour as her hair. She loved making Bea blush, she looked so fucking hot. But then everything she did was hot to Allie. Before she met the redhead she didn't think it was possible for someone to make even the most mundane of tasks look sexy. But Allie had lost count of the number of times she had gotten herself all worked up just by watching her fiancé washing the dishes or vacuuming. And when she was in the garage working on her bike, all dirty and covered in oil, it made her melt.

As the plane started taxiing the runway Allie felt her heartrate increase, although this time it had nothing to do with her fear of flying. Her mind had drifted back to the previous afternoon when she had walked into their bedroom and found Bea in her uniform. Just thinking about it caused her stomach muscles to tense and her legs to clamp together. She had never been as hot for anyone as she had Bea, and right now she wished they were somewhere a little more private.

Bea noticed the change in her fiancé's breathing, and as the plane started to move she seemed to tense up, her eyes slamming shut. She thought that Allie's fear of flying had gotten better after their trip to the states, but looking at her now that clearly didn't seem the case. Reaching over, she brushed a stray lock of hair behind the younger woman's ear, hoping her presence would offer her some comfort. "It's ok Alliecat, I'm right here. I promise I'll take care of you" she said, her lips ghosting over the blonde's before she pulled back slightly.

Allie couldn't stop the low moan that escaped her mouth as she felt the redhead's soft lips on hers. She wanted her, and she wanted her right now. It was sweet how her fiancé was trying to take care of her, but what she really wanted was for her to just take her. Not that she could do anything about it, at least not for another few hours. But the second she opened her eyes Bea knew that it wasn't the fear of flying that had her so worked up. "Ah…might have to wait until we get to the hotel. Not sure I can take care of…that…right now" the redhead said, her own heart rate increasing as she saw the look of pure want in her fiancé's eyes.

They were both struggling by the time the plane touched down in Sydney, and Allie couldn't wait to get to the hotel. Isla had arranged for them to go out of a meal later that evening, wanting all the crew to have a night out together before the gig the following day. It was a good way for them all to get to know each other better, and stopped a couple of the band members from going out partying and being rough the next day. They could do what they wanted after the gig, she didn't care. But when she had first started in this job had to deal with the fallout of a very hungover drummer. He was in such a state that he threw up on the lead guitarist as he tried to run off the stage. To say that it was messy would be an understatement, and since then she had done everything possible to ensure that it didn't happen with anyone else. Going as far as to ask the hotel to remove the contents of the mini bar from their rooms for the night. She hadn't done this with Allie though, she trusted her and knew that she wouldn't do that. And if the looks that were being exchanged with Bea throughout the flight were anything to go by, drinking would be the last thing on the blonde's mind.

Forty five minutes later they pulled up outside the hotel, Bea helping the driver unload their luggage from the boot of the car before the hotel porter loaded them up onto his trolley and took them inside. Allie had teased her for bringing so much, but she didn't know about the extra days Bea had planned, thinking they would be leaving a couple of days after the gig. She couldn't wait to surprise the younger woman, but in order to do so the redhead had to pack a few of her things as well so she didn't run out of clothes or underwear. Although the idea of Allie going commando excited her more than it should. There were ten of them checking in, and after Isla got everyone sorted she handed Allie and Bea the cards for their room Isla reminded them about dinner. She hadn't booked anything yet, but there were so many places to eat in the area that she knew she would easily find somewhere. "Let's meet up in the bar in an hour and a half, should give us all enough time to get settled" she said, her gaze shifting to Allie, who was cuddled into her fiancé's side.

Allie was struggling to concentrate. Bea's hand that had been around her waist had now slipped into the back pocket of her jeans, grabbing at her arse. After successfully suppressing a moan she glanced at the clock in reception, seeing that it was still relatively early. Lifting her head, she locked eyes with the redhead, winking at her before turning to face Isla. "Can we make it two hours, I need to…wash my hair"

"Sure you do" Isla said, laughing when she saw that Bea's cheeks had turned the colour of her hair. "Two hours it is then, but don't be late. It doesn't take that long to...wash your hair"

"Then you're not doing it right. It can take hours…" Allie threw back, laughing when an embarrassed Bea buried her head against her neck. Kissing the top of her fiancé's head she took her hand, leading her towards the elevators. "We'll try not to keep you waiting too long" she added over her shoulder before being dragged into the elevator car by a very flustered Bea.

As soon as they got through the door to their room Bea had Allie pinned against it, her lips attacking her neck as she frantically tugged at the button on the blonde's pants. She wanted to take her time and worship the younger woman's body, but they were short on time so that would have to wait until later. But she knew that there was no way that she would make it through dinner without touching her fiancé. She had just slipped her hand into Allie's underwear when there was a knock on the door, breaking them apart. Bea answered the door as the blonde moved out of the way and quickly fastened her pants. A few seconds later the hotel porter wheeled the trolley in with their luggage on, setting it down on the floor. After tipping him, Bea closed the door, her lips finding Allie's instantly as she guided her across the room towards the sofa.

A while later they walked into the hotel bar hand in hand, both of them unable to keep the smile from their faces. They were only fifteen minutes late, something which Isla had accounted for when she booked them a table at an Italian restaurant after heading up to her room. She couldn't blame the blonde, every time she saw Bea she would swear that she got more beautiful, if that was even possible. Isla knew it was going to be a difficult few days. She liked Allie, and saw her as a friend as well as a colleague, but there was just something about the redhead that got her a little flustered. She wasn't gay, and had never felt any kind of attraction towards another woman before. That was until she laid eyes on Bea. She would never act on it though, she liked and respected Allie too much to do that. Not that Bea would even look twice at her anyway, it was blatantly obvious how in love with the blonde she was. But Isla couldn't help but trip over her words and blush like a fool whenever Bea was around, and that was where her problem lie. She just hoped that neither of them picked up on her little crush. She was sure that's all it was, and with any luck it would pass quickly enough.

Dinner was a lot more relaxing than Bea had expected it to be. She wasn't great around new people, and the first time she had met some of the team was back at the airport in Melbourne earlier that day. But they were a good bunch, and she had really enjoyed herself. Having Allie practically glued to her side throughout the evening definitely helped, although it was playing havoc with her hormones. She wasn't sure what it as, but since the previous night she couldn't keep her hands off the younger woman, not that Allie was doing any better. After her near death experience Bea was determined not to waste any time. She tired of being afraid. She wanted everything with Allie, and couldn't wait to be her wife.

Bea was glad that Isla had offered to keep her fiancé busy before the show as it made her job a lot easier. She had been surprised when Debbie had called the other night and said she wanted to go to the gig. She knew her daughter still had a lot of work to catch up on so didn't expect her to be able to take any more time out. But she didn't have a lecture until the following afternoon, so they managed to find her an early flight back to Melbourne. Shayne had gone to pick her up and was planning on coming with her. He wanted to spend some time with his girlfriend, and it would be great to be at Allie's first proper gig as well. Allie had no idea that they would be there, and Bea had almost got caught out on the phone earlier after Deb had a few issues checking into the hotel as they needed her mum's card. Luckily the blonde was just getting into the shower when she called, so could pass it off as a wrong number. After racing down to reception she got her daughter checked in, arranging to meet her at the venue later before heading back up to the room. Allie was still in the shower when she got back, and after removing her clothes she slipped in behind the blonde, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her in close. Bea knew that Allie was nervous about the gig that night, so decided to distract her in the best way that she could think of.

They had to be at the venue early to run through sound check, and make sure everything was as it should be. Allie had gone through all this when she played the gig with the guys from the band that time, but standing up on the stage alone, signing to an empty room felt more than a little strange. She had struggled with the first song, and as if sensing this Bea had positioned herself directly in front of the stage after that, her gaze never leaving the blonde as she ran through a couple more songs with ease. It never ceased to amaze Isla how quickly Bea could calm Allie down, and she made a mental note to make sure she was at as many of her gigs as possible. Especially when she started playing the larger venues.

Isla was surprised that the tickets had sold as quickly as they had. It was nothing against Allie, but as a new artist it often took a while to build up a fan base. Her involvement with both the band and the DJ had helped, along with all of her hard work in organising the fundraising festival, but the gig had sold out in a couple of days, which was great for all concerned. She knew that Debbie was coming to the gig, although Allie was currently unaware of that. Bea had said she had one more surprise for her fiancé, so the team had cordoned a small section off to the side of the stage. She had her suspicions about who would be coming along, but the redhead wouldn't give anything away.

Allie had about an hour before she was due on stage, and she felt sick. While she knew her band would be on the stage with her, it wasn't the same as it had been when she performed with the guys. They would be in the background, and were only needed on some of the songs. Others would just be her, her guitar and the loop pedal so she would be a lot more exposed. And her songs were very personal to her, which made it all the more daunting. It helped having her girl there though, Bea's presence calming her more than anyone's ever had. After getting changed she dropped down on the sofa in her small dressing room, pulling the older woman down with her. Isla had been in a few minutes ago, letting her know that the place was filling up nicely and to expect a good crowd. This did nothing to calm her rising nerves, but when she felt Bea's fingers slip under the hem of her shirt before tracing patterns on her stomach she forgot all about being nervous. The redhead's choice of clothing helped too. She was wearing her tight leather pants and the Harley vest Allie had bought for her, her toned arms on display, making the younger woman's heart rate increase. Her leather jacket was tossed over the arm of the sofa, and Allie just wished they were back at the hotel so the other items of clothing could join it.

She had about fifteen minutes before she was due on stage when Bea's phone rang, the redhead excusing herself as she stood up and ran out of the room. Allie knew that she was up to something, despite her fiancé's best efforts to hide it. But she trusted her, and knew that whatever it was, it would be a good surprise. Plus excitable Bea was completely adorable. She was so lucky to have someone like Bea by her side, the older woman was so supportive in anything she chose to do, and always knew what to say to make her feel better if she'd had a rough day. One look into those deep brown eyes and she would forget whatever it was that was bothering her. Her fiancé was her safety net, as well as her muse, and she knew that she had found her soul mate.

A few minutes later the redhead came walking back into the dressing room, Debbie and Shayne following close behind. Crossing the room Deb threw her arms around Allie's neck and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "I'm so excited mama, this is so cool. And you should see it out there, the place is packed to the rafters"

"Not helping my nerves there kiddo" Allie replied, laughing at the bright smile on her daughters face. "What are you doing here anyway, don't you have lectures? Not that I'm not happy to see you obviously"

"I had this afternoon free, and I don't need to be on campus until after lunch so I thought I'd come and heckle you from the crowd…err give you a bit of moral support"

"Thanks Deb, I think. It's good to see you though, even if you do throw things at me. I missed you"

"I missed you too, both of you. And I wouldn't miss this for the world. Plus my friends are so jealous, so I need plenty of photos so I can wind them up even more" the young brunette replied before grabbing her phone and waving her mum over.

Debbie was standing on one side of Allie, and Bea on the other, and as she held her phone up to take the photo they both kissed her on the cheek. Holding her hand out to Shayne, she pulled him in closer before taking another picture of the four of them together. After checking the photos she posted them on her Instagram, tagging her parents and boyfriend in it. Flicking back to the picture of the four of them, she smiled as she saw how happy they all looked. Three of them were looking at the camera, but Allie's eyes were on her mum. She was looking at her like she had hung the moon, and it made Debbie's heart swell. If anyone deserved to be lucked at like that it was her mum. She had been through so much, and Debbie loved seeing her so happy and relaxed. After setting the photo as her background, she slipped her phone back into her pocket before heading over to the table at the opposite side of the room to see what snacks her mama had. They had a quick bite to eat at the hotel, but she had taken ages to get ready, resulting in a stressed out Shayne frantically ushering her into a taxi so they wouldn't be late. He loved Debbie, but she could be so tardy at times. Not that he was brave enough to say either of those things to her, at least not yet.

A few minutes later Isla popped her head around the door, letting Allie know that it was time. Debbie and Shayne had done an excellent job of distracting her, but the nerves that had disappeared were back again in full force. Wishing her luck they followed Isla out of the room, wanting to give her a few minutes alone with Bea. Plus her mama's other surprise would be waiting for them. She was hoping that they would arrive a little earlier so the blonde could spend a bit of time with them, but knew that they had both been at work that day.

Turning to face her fiancé Bea ran her fingers through her soft blonde locks. She could feel the nerves radiating from the younger woman, and wished there was a way that she could get her to see just how incredibly talented she was. Slipping her arm around Allie's waist she moved in closer, her lips ghosting over the blondes as she spoke. "Try and relax baby, just go out there and enjoy it. You deserve it"

"What if they hate me?"

"No one could hate you beautiful girl, you're incredible" the redhead said as she kissed her softly.

"And your biased" Allie replied, kissing the older woman again. "Will you stay where I can see you?"

"Whatever you need"

"You, I just need you. Always"

"And you have me…always" Bea replied, brushing her thumb over the younger woman's bottom lip. "Now come on, don't want to keep your fans waiting" she added, kissing her quickly before taking her hand and leading her out of the dressing room.

Allie felt like she was going to throw up. She could hear the noise from the crowd, and had made the mistake of peering around the side of the stage. She knew the venue was a decent size, but she'd only had one song in the chart, so wasn't expecting many people to actually turn up. But the place was packed, and she was just about to turn and run in the opposite direction when Bea grabbed her arm, pulling her in close. Allie looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and Bea could practically see the cogs whirling in her brain. She knew the blonde got nervous before a performance, but didn't expect her to be this bad. Stepping into the younger woman, she pushed her up against the wall, her lips on her neck as her left hand sipped under her shirt and caressed her stomach. "I can't wait to see you up on that stage, you'll look so fucking hot up there"

"Y…yeah?" Allie moaned as she tilted her head to give the redhead better access to her neck. The nerves from a minute ago were long gone, replaced with a more familiar feeling. One look or touch from Bea could ignite a fire within her, and this time was no different.

"Yeah, and when we get back to the hotel later I'm going to show you exactly what watching you does to me" the redhead said, her voice low as she kissed along her fiancé's jaw before capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

Isla clearing her throat from somewhere behind them pulled them from their lust fuelled haze, Bea sneaking one more kiss before pushing Allie in the direction of the stage and turning to face the other woman. "Sorry, she was nervous and I was trying to take her mind off it" she said, blushing as her eyes locked with her fiancé's colleagues.

"No need to apologise…and it clearly worked" Isla replied, not that she was surprised. She would lose her mind if Bea ever kissed her like that, not that it would ever happen. Mentally chastising herself for allowing her mind to go there she smiled at the redhead before leading her through to the front of the stage, and the rest of her family.

As the music started Allie took a deep breath. Her fiancé had done an excellent in relaxing her, although right now she'd rather be alone with the redhead in her dressing room than up here. The lights on the stage came on as she started to sing, still out of view from the crowd. They were a noisy bunch, and that alone relaxed the blonde more than she thought it would. As the spotlight moved to different parts of the stage she watched on as the crowd frantically scanned it in a bit to find her. Making the most of the darkness she stepped from behind the curtain as the chorus kicked in, and when the spotlight fixed on her the noise level increased tenfold.

The lights were still relatively low, but as they flashed briefly she got her first glimpse of the crowd. Debbie was right, there were so many people there just to see her. It all felt like a dream, and when she looked off to the side of the stage was surprised to see her brother and his wife standing beside Bea. They had spoken to him a couple of weeks ago, and he had apologised, saying he was working away. Either his plans had changed or the little shit was lying, although she would bet money that it would be the latter. Having him here meant so much to her, and despite all the crap with her father and other brother she was glad she still had some family left. Her gaze drifted over to Debbie, Shayne standing behind her, his arms protectively wrapped around her waist. They looked so cute together, and Allie knew how much he cared about her. He was a good kid, although neither of them were kids anymore. She was so proud of Debbie, and even though she hadn't been in her life for that long knew she would continue to grow and prosper. She would make an excellent vet, and Allie was impressed with how well she had handled everything recently. She was so strong, just like her mum, and she was so happy to be in her life. And then there was Bea, her reason for everything. Allie felt her heart race at the look the older woman was giving her. She could see the pride in the redhead's eyes, and felt herself falling deeper in love with her in that moment. Winking at Bea, she turned to face the crowd again, smiling when they let out a massive cheer as she continued to sing.

Bea couldn't stop smiling. Seeing her girl up on that stage was incredible, and she had the audience in the palm of her hand. She could feel the nerves radiating off her during the first song, but half way through the second she started to relax and enjoy it. Debbie hadn't been exaggerating when she said that the place was packed, and the redhead was grateful to Isla for sectioning off a small area for them to stand in. She was glad that Oli and Regan were there, and her daughter had done an excellent job in keeping that one a surprise. When Bea had spoken to him about the gig he had apologised, saying he was away with the team and Regan was on nights. Little did she know that Debbie had already arranged everything, wanting to surprise both of her parents.

Allie was half way through her set, and it couldn't have gone any better. Although she was nervous about playing the next song. She had written it during her split from Bea, and while it was hard to sing, she wanted to let it go and move on. Her songs were all very personal to her, and she felt like she was baring her soul with every one she performed, whether it be a good time in her life or not. Other than the redhead's accident, that had been the worst time of her life so far, and by putting the song out there she felt like she was closing the door on the painful memories. She had been back and forth over the past week, wondering whether to perform the track or not, but had finally decided that she would. She just hoped that her fiancé would understand why she chose to play it.

Grabbing her acoustic guitar she stepped up to the mic stand, the lights on the stage fading leaving only the spotlight on her. Locking eyes with her fiancé, she smiled lovingly at her before addressing the room. "Thank you for coming out to see me play tonight, it means so much to me. I was so nervous when I stepped out her, and was expecting to be playing to an empty room so this is just mind blowing. I'm going to slow things down for a couple of songs if that's ok with you guys. This first one was written during a difficult period in my life, but I'm happy to say that it's all in the past. Song writing has always been an escape for me, a way to make sense of the tornado in my head. And by getting those lyrics out there it helps me to put it all behind me and move on. Anyway, I hope I don't bring you all down too much" she said, looking back to the redhead one more time before starting to play.

I don't mind it  
I don't mind at all  
It's like you're the swing set  
And I'm the kid that falls  
It's like the way we fight

The times I've cried  
We come too close

And every night  
The passion's there  
So it's got to be right

Right?

No I don't believe you

When you say don't come around here no more

I won't remind you

You said we wouldn't be apart

No I don't believe you

When you say you don't need me anymore

So don't pretend to

Not love me at all

I don't mind it

I still don't mind at all

It's like one of those bad dreams

When you can't wake up

It looks like you've given up

You've had enough

But I want more

No I won't stop

'Cause I just know

You'll come around

Right?

Bea was trying so hard to hold back the tears, but knew that she was fighting a losing battle. She was just glad she'd had the sense to wear waterproof mascara. Allie's lyrics were so powerful, and as she listened, she felt the blonde's pain behind every word. She suspected that her fiancé had written this after the issue with Kim, and she hated herself when she thought about how she had treated her. Telling her that she didn't love her was one of the hardest things she had ever done, second only to saying goodbye that day during the fire at the prison. She should have known that Allie would never do that to her, to them. She knew her better than she knew anyone, and that wasn't who she was. Closing her eyes briefly she opened them again, finding tear filled blue pools looking straight at her. The love she saw in Allie's eyes was so intense that it made the tears fall even harder. She was never one to show much emotion, especially in front of a room full of strangers. But right now all that mattered was the woman on stage, her beautiful girl.

No I don't believe you

When you say don't come around here no more

I won't remind you

You said we wouldn't be apart

No I don't believe you

When you say you don't need me anymore

So don't pretend to

Not love me at all

Just don't stand there and watch me fall

'Cause I, 'cause I still don't mind at all

It's like the way we fight

The times I've cried

We come too close

And every night

The passion's there

So it's got to be right,

Right?

No I don't believe you

When you say don't come around here no more

I won't remind you

You said we wouldn't be apart

No I don't believe you

When you say you don't need me anymore

So don't pretend to

Not love me at all

'Cause I don't believe you

Turning around slightly, Allie wiped the stray tear from her cheek before turning to face the crowd. "I wrote this next song for a very special person. She's my inspiration, my everything, and the reason I'm standing here right now" she said before locking eyes with the woman who held her heart. "Thank you for believing in me, and I love you forever" she added taking a step closer to the mic stand, her eyes still locked with Bea's as she started to sing.

 ** _Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game_**

 ** _Some people think that the physical things define what's within  
And I've been there before, and that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial_**

 ** _Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yea_**

 ** _Some people search for a fountain  
That promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them_**

 ** _Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be  
With no one to share, with no one who truly cares for me_**

 ** _Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you_**

 ** _Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah_**

 ** _If I ain't got you with me baby  
So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I ain't got you with me baby_**

Bea's emotions were all over the place. She was still feeling guilty for the way she had treated the blonde over the whole Kim saga. But hearing Allie declaring her love for her in front of all these people made her heart burst. And the song was beautiful. She felt like the luckiest person in the world being loved by such an incredible woman. She still found it hard to believe that in a few months the woman on stage would be her wife. The thought of that kind of commitment once filled her with fear, but it excited her now. And she couldn't wait.

Allie had only been off stage a minute or two when the door to her dressing room opened and her family walked in, her brother picking her up and spinning her around excitedly before placing her back down again. "I'm so proud of you kiddo, you were incredible up there"

"Thanks Oli. I thought you were away with the team though…not that I'm not happy to see you"

"Yeah well, I kind of lied. Wanted to surprise you so I called Debbie for the details, made her promise not to tell you"

"Well you succeeded. Thought I was seeing things when I spotted your ugly mug staring back at me"

"Couldn't miss my baby sister's first gig could I, especially when I live here"

"Thank you, it means so much to me that you're here. Both of you" Allie said, squeezing her brother's hand before hugging Regan. "We're all going out for drinks, you guys coming along or do you need to shoot off?"

"We can stick around for half an hour or so, but Rae's shift starts at six in the morning" Oli replied as an excitable Isla came bursting through the door followed by a couple of band members.

With all the commotion, Allie had failed to notice the case of champagne in the corner of the room, or the glasses sitting on a nearby table. She was still buzzing from her gig, and getting to experience it with her family made it all the more special. They had arranged to meet up with Oli and Regan for dinner while they were in Sydney, but having them here tonight meant more to Allie than he would ever know.

The gig had been over for about an hour by the time they left the venue. She was expecting to leave pretty much straight away but Isla had told her that they needed to let the crowds die down first. Plus she wanted to celebrate the blonde's first solo gig, and had a case of champagne delivered during the show. Allie's dressing room was packed now, everyone involved in the gig piling in. And when she popped the cork on the first bottle, Bea's arms wrapped around her waist, she couldn't be happier. Her life had changed so much in such a short period of time, and getting to experience all this with her family by her side made it so much better.

As they left the venue a while later via the rear doors she was surprised to see so many people waiting for her. It was a little overwhelming and she wasn't quite sure what to do, but when Bea nudged her hip and pointed towards a group of teenage girls with pens in their hand, she wandered over to them. After signing a few photos and taking more selfies than she could count, they finally made it back to the car, the blonde surprised by all the attention. She was worried about Bea as well. Some of her groupies, as Deb insisted on calling them, had been a little too hands on with her, and as hot as the redhead was when she was jealous, she didn't want her worrying for nothing.

They were in the car on the way to a bar near the hotel to carry on the party. Bea was sitting in the middle, her daughter on one side and her fiancé on the other. She could feel the blonde's fingers running up and down her thigh slowly, and it was driving her crazy. She had been a little surprised by how many people were outside the venue when they left, not that the blonde didn't deserve it. She had been incredible up on that stage. And when their eyes locked as she sang to her she felt like they were the only two in the room. Bea was a little jealous when her fiancé's fans kept touching her, although she knew that it was all part of the job. She also knew that she was being stupid, and that Allie would never hurt her in any way, but it didn't stop her feeling that way. Knowing that she would be the one falling asleep in the blonde's arms that night helped though, not that she was expecting to get much sleep. She had been worked up since the other day, stupidly assuming that once she had been close to Allie the need to touch her would ease. That hadn't been the case, and after what they shared over the past couple of days she wanted her all the time.

It was just before midnight when Debbie and Shayne decided to call it a night. They had to be up relatively early to catch their flight home and with the young brunette needing to head straight back to uni she didn't want to be tired. Half an hour later Allie took Bea's hand in hers before announcing they were also calling it a night.

"I'm surprised, thought you'd be a little more rock and roll than this Novak. Bit early to be going to sleep isn't it?" Isla said, knowing full well that sleep was the last thing on the blonde's mind.

"Who said anything about sleeping" Allie threw back, smirking at her colleague. "Have you seen that arse in those leather pants…I'm surprised I made it through the gig without dragging her off to the nearest bathroom and having my way with her" she added, laughing when she noticed the blush on both her fiancé and Isla's faces. She had been watching her colleague before the gig, and had noticed that her eyes followed Bea around the room. She was aware that Isla had a bit of a crush on her when they first met, but had assumed that it had fizzled out. Clearly that wasn't the case, and she made a mental note to speak to the other woman about it when they got back to Melbourne. She liked Isla, and thought it was cute that she had a crush. But Bea was hers, and Allie Novak does not share.

After saying goodnight to everyone Allie practically dragged Bea out of the bar and down the street. They weren't that far from the hotel, but it was taking too long and the blonde was growing more and more impatient with every step they took. Her fiancé looked incredible, and she had been beyond turned on since she walked out of the bathroom earlier that evening. It took every bit of willpower Allie had not to throw her down on the bed and take her right there. And if it wasn't for the gig she had to play, they would still be there right now.

By some miracle they made it back to the hotel, despite Allie trying to drag the redhead down a dark alley way at one point. The second the elevator doors closed Bea felt her back slam against the wall, the blonde's lips attacking her neck as her right hand slipped around her, grabbing at her arse. A loud moan fell from the older woman's lips as Allie's other hand slipped under her top, palming her right breast over her bra. Luckily no one else called the elevator as by the time they reached their floor Allie's hand had slipped under the fabric of Bea's bra, and she was practically grinding all over the older woman's thigh in a bit to release some of the built up tension.

As the doors opened Bea felt herself being guided backwards down the corridor, the blonde's lips still exploring her neck as she tried to get them to the room as quickly as possible. She knew it would speed things up if she let her fiancé walk normally, but couldn't drag her lips and hands away from her soft skin for long enough. After a few failed attempts she finally got the door to their room open, pulling the older woman inside before turning around and pinning her against it. The redhead letting out a loud moan at the increase in contact.

"Fuck Bea, just looking at you makes me tremble. I want you so much" the blonde said between kisses as she fumbled with the zipper on her fiancé's pants.

"Then take me…I'm yours"

"Mine…only mine. No one else's…ever" Allie replied, surprising the older woman by picking her up and carrying her over to the bed. Laying her fiancé down Allie smiled when Bea let out a soft giggle, their eyes locked in an intense gaze. What had started out hot and heavy had changed into something more, something deeper for both of them, and they knew that they wouldn't be getting much sleep again tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N: Thanks again for all the incredible feedback. I'm only going to be able to update once a week for a while. Things are crazy busy still and the hockey season's started up again but I'll try and update as often as possible._

 _The lyrics are taken from 'I Don't Believe You' by Pink and 'If I Ain't Got You' by Alicia Keys_


	114. Chapter 114

It had been a restless night for Bea. They fell asleep sometime in the early hours, a tangled mass of limbs and bed sheets. She wasn't sure what triggered it, maybe a dream that had managed to slip from her subconscious, coupled with Allie's song the previous evening. But when she woke up just after five thirty all she could think about was how badly she had treated the blonde during the whole Kim/Harry saga. Allie had never given her any reason to doubt her, ever, showing her nothing but love and respect. But she had thrown it back in her face, and the more she thought about how she had behaved the more ashamed she felt. Allie didn't deserve that, and she didn't deserve Allie. She knew that she needed to talk to her fiancé about how she was feeling, but they were meeting Deb and Shayne for breakfast in a couple of hours. Plus she wanted the blonde to get a bit more sleep. Slipping out of bed she headed through into the lounge area to make herself a coffee before dropping down on the sofa by the floor to ceiling windows. The sun was up, but only just, and as Bea sat there watching the orange hue in the skyline over the bridge, she let her mind wander to their upcoming wedding. And she couldn't help but smile.

Allie woke alone, instantly missing the warmth and safety of her fiancé. Climbing out of bed she used the bathroom before going in search of her favourite redhead. Spotting Bea over by the window she poured herself a coffee before crossing the room and dropping down in the older woman's lap. "You weren't there when I woke up, I missed you"

"Sorry Alliecat. I couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to disturb you" Bea said, kissing her on the cheek before turning to face the window again. "It's beautiful isn't it" she added, as she took in the view of the opera house and bridge, the sun a lot higher in the sky now.

Running her fingers over the older woman's cheek, Allie turned her head so she could look into the deep brown eyes that she loved so much. "Stunning" she replied, her gaze never leaving Bea. Wrapping a stray red curl around her finger, Allie studied her fiancé. She could tell that something was bothering her, no matter how well she tried to hide it. And suspected that whatever it was, the older woman didn't want to ruin their trip. "Ok out with it, I know something's bothering you"

"It's nothing, I'm just being stupid. Just ignore me, I don't want anything to ruin our day"

"You could never ruin anything. And whatever it is, it's clearly bothering you, so it's not nothing. Talk to me Bea…please"

"I guess I'm just feeling a little bit insecure. It's my issue not yours so please don't worry"

"Of course I'm going to worry, I hate seeing you down. And you have absolutely nothing to worry about, I love you and nobody else. Ever"

"I don't deserve you"

"What's brought this on?" Allie asked, a little confused by the sudden change in her fiancé's behaviour. But when the older woman refused to make eye contact the light bulb went off in her head. "It was the song wasn't it, I'm such an idiot"

"No, no you're not. I'm the idiot that should have trusted you, not treated you like crap. I'm so sorry, I should have given you a chance to explain after…" The redhead replied, brushing a stray curl from her face before continuing. "I'll never forgive myself for the way I treated you, and when I said that I didn't love you…that was the biggest lie ever. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I wasn't. And I never stopped loving you, ever. I couldn't if I tried. All I was doing was hurting the woman that means more to me than anything. I'm so, so sorry Alliecat, I don't deserve you and I never did"

Moving closer Allie brushed her thumb over the older woman's check before cupping her face in her hands. Waiting until tear filled brown eyes locked with hers she kissed her softly before resting her forehead against Bea's. "You're wrong, I'm the one that doesn't deserve you. That night of the fire my life was over, I'd had enough. I hated myself and my miserable existence and wanted out. No one would miss me, and I had no reason to live anymore. And then you came along and changed all that, you made me feel again, gave me hope. I never thought you would ever love someone like me, but you did, you do, and I'm so thankful for that. I don't even recognise the person I was back then, but that doesn't mean that I've forgotten her" she said, wiping a stray tear from the older woman's cheek before kissing her again. "Song writing is my way of dealing with everything, the good and the bad. And when I perform songs like that it's my way of letting it go. It hurt at the time, I'm not going to lie, but it's in the past. Could you have handled it better…probably. But I understand why you reacted the way you did. After everything you went through with Harry, any kind of relationship was bound to be difficult. But I know that you were only trying to protect me. Last night was about letting go of that time and moving forward, nothing more. I love you more than anything and I'm sorry if I hurt you, that was never my intention. I just want to focus on our future, together. No more drama, no more crazy psycho ex's. Just you, me, and Deb. Our perfect little family"

"I want that too, so much. And I promise that I will never doubt you again…ever" the redhead said, laying her head on Allie's shoulder as she kissed the soft skin on her neck. "I'm so proud of you, and the song was incredible, even if it did bring back some painful memories. And speaking of Deb, we should probably make a move. Don't want to be late for breakfast"

"God no, we can't keep that food monster of yours waiting"

"Ours…she's ours" Bea replied, taking her fiancé's hand and allowing the blonde to pull her to her feet and lead her over to the bathroom. She wasn't sure that she would ever forgive herself for the way she had treated Allie back then, but if her fiancé could put it all behind her and move on then Bea knew she had to try too.

The four of them had breakfast together an hour later, needing to eat relatively so Debbie and Shayne wouldn't miss their flight. Allie was glad that they were able to come to her first gig, and having her family there with her made it all the more special. Their daughter had a couple of weeks off the month before the wedding, but they knew with her playing catch up on her work that her weekend visits would be limited. Allie was hoping to surprise her fiancé by booking them a hotel for the weekend near to where Debbie's university was, but wanted to wait until she knew when the redhead would be back at work. Bridget had signed her off for another couple of weeks, but she knew how frustrated the older woman was getting at being cooped up in the house all the time. But Allie was glad that she was listening to their friend and not rushing back to work. It was a physically demanding job, and although she would probably be on light duties when she first went back, didn't want her doing too much and hurting herself again. She had expected Bea to be a little more stubborn than she had been, and when she had joked about it a few days ago the redhead told her what Debbie had said to her the day she headed back to university.

After breakfast Debbie and Shayne headed to the airport, Allie's arms wrapped around Bea comfortingly as they saw them off in the taxi. Bea didn't think there would ever come a time where it didn't hurt to see her daughter leaving, but knew that she had to get used to it. After seeing them off they headed back up to their suite to change. Allie had never been to Sydney before and was keen to go to Bondi beach. She had heard the hype, and wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Plus having Bea laid beside her in her bikini was a huge bonus. The redhead was stunning, not that she realised that. When they had gone to the beach in New Zealand one day while they were over there she could see all the eyes on her fiancé. And while she hated anyone else looking at the older woman, loved that she was the only one allowed to touch.

As they left the hotel they spotted a large group of women waiting outside, Allie recognising a few of them from after her gig the previous evening. She had no idea how they knew where she was staying, but they had managed to track her down somehow. After signing several photos, a couple of cd covers and taking numerous selfies she said goodbye to the girls before walking over to her fiancé. Taking Bea's hand she pulled her in close, dropping a soft kiss on her lips. "Sorry about that, I've got no idea how they knew where we were"

"I do" Bea replied, holding her phone out to the blonde. Taking the phone, Allie looked at the phone Debbie had posted during breakfast. She had been aware that their daughter had been taking pictures, but didn't realise that she had posted on her Instagram, tagging them all in it, along with their location. It had been just under an hour since she posted the photos, giving her little fan club enough time to get over to the hotel. It was all a little overwhelming, like it had been after the gig last night, and Allie was still trying to get her head around the fact that they were here to see her. It all seemed like a dream, and she was just glad that Bea was there with her. Handing the phone back to her fiancé, she kissed her again before taking her hand and leading her over to the waiting taxi.

They had been at the beach for about an hour when Bea noticed that two girls kept looking their way. They didn't look much older than Debbie, a couple of year's maybe, and it was making her feel a little uncomfortable. Deciding to try and ignore it, she turned to face her fiancé, feeling herself relax instantly. Running her fingers through Allie's blonde locks she kissed her softly, a low moan falling from her lips when she felt the younger woman's tongue begging for entrance. Pulling back after a few minutes Bea laid back down, her head resting on her fiancé's stomach as she picked her book back up and continued to read. She loved this, just the two of them spending time together. Even though they weren't doing anything particularly exciting, it meant something to Bea.

She had spent years watching other couples, wondering what it would be like to actually want to do these everyday things together. That had never been the case with Harry, even in the beginning before things had turned to shit. She never felt comfortable with public displays of affection either, but that could have been due to the fact that those kind of moments were always on his terms. Either that or somewhere deep down in her subconscious she knew that he was a bastard. If only that subconscious had shouted up, she could have saved herself years of pain and torment. But then she wouldn't have Debbie, her beautiful baby girl, although she wasn't so little any more. And then there was Allie, her breath of fresh air. If she hadn't have gone through so much with Harry, maybe their paths would never have crossed. But no matter how much it hurt, or how tough life had been, she would go through it all a million times over if Allie was the outcome.

A few hours later they decided to take a walk. Allie was getting restless, it was usually the other way around but after Bea had spent the last hour teasing her to the point of distraction she decided that they needed to leave. Not wanting the older woman to think that she couldn't control herself she suggested that they do the Bondi to Coogee coastal walk. Plus hopefully she would be able burn off a bit of tension. As they crossed the sand Allie spotted two girls heading their way. She had felt their eyes on them earlier, and had assumed they were just checking Bea out. She looked incredibly hot in her swimwear, and she couldn't really blame them. But as they got closer she noticed their eyes were locked on her, and it made her a little nervous. Grabbing Bea's hand, she squeezed it gently as the girls came to a stop in front of them, the dark haired one of the two taking charge of the situation.

"I thought it was you, but you were too far away for me to be sure. We were at your gig last night by the way, and it was awesome"

"Thanks. It was the first time I'd played in front of so many people so I was really nervous" Allie replied, not wanting to be rude.

"Well it didn't show, you looked great up there. Can we get a selfie with you?" She asked, practically pushing Bea out of the way so she could move in closer to Allie, her friend moving to the other side of the blonde. Both of them were standing far too close, and when the dark haired girls hand brushed over her arse she tensed up.

Allie was annoyed by the way they dismissed Bea. Not only did they act like her fiancé wasn't even there, one of them had the cheek to try and cop a feel right in front of her. She tried not to let it show, not wanting to make a scene on the crowded beach. She knew that this was something she would have to learn deal with, but she didn't have to like it. She just hoped that she wouldn't be in the dog house for the rest of the day, even if angry Bea was as hot as hell. After having a couple of photos taken with them she politely excused herself before walking over to the redhead, who had wandered towards the water's edge. Wrapping her arms around her, she kissed her exposed shoulder, smiling when she heard a soft giggle fall from Bea's perfect lips. "I'm so sorry, they had no right to be so rude. Are you ok?"

"Mmm" the older woman moaned softly, tilting her head when she felt her fiancé's lips move to her neck. "You didn't have to rush on my account, I just…when she touched you I saw red. Thought I'd better walk away before I said something that would embarrass you"

"You could never embarrass me babe, ever. And I'm sorry about that, she was out of line"

"Yeah, she was. But it looks like I'm going to have to get used to it now I'm battling for your attention. Should I be worried with all these women throwing themselves at you?"

"Never. You're the only one I want, there's no one else for me…ever"

"Glad to hear it" Bea replied, turning in the younger woman's arms before kissing her softly. She knew that the longer her fiancé was in the public eye, the worse this would get. And she couldn't help but feel a little insecure. She trusted Allie, and her loyalty wasn't in question. But she still had a hard time figuring out what the blonde saw in her.

They had been walking for about forty minutes, stopping occasionally to take photos and admire the view. Or in Allie's case admire her fiancé. It didn't matter where they were, and what was around them, her eyes would always gravitate to Bea. The redhead had been quiet since they left Bondi, and despite Allie asking her on several occasions, she swore that she was fine. The younger woman wasn't buying it though, and knew Bea better than she knew herself at times. She had her suspicions as to what was on her mind, especially after their conversation that morning. And she had been quiet outside the hotel too, although Allie had put that down to the shock of having so many people outside waiting. It had surprised the hell out of her too, and she just hoped that it wouldn't drive a wedge between them. It was part of her job now, but Bea would always be her priority. Both she and Debbie were the most important people in her life, and she would put them first in any situation.

Taking her hand, Allie led her over towards a large ledge near the cliff edge, careful not to get too close. Standing in front of the older woman, she slipped her arms around her waist, her left hand coming to rest on her lower back. "I know I keep asking, and you keep saying that you're ok. But I can tell that something's bothering you. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, god no. Don't ever think that beautiful girl. It's just…I…why are you with me?" Bea asked, regretting her words as she saw the flash of hurt in the blonde's eyes. "I'm not questioning our relationship. I just…you could have anyone you want, why me?"

Stepping in closer Allie moved her arms, cradling Bea's strong jaw in her hands, her bright blue eyes locked on deep brown orbs. They had been here before, more times than Allie can recall. And she knew that it would take time for her fiancé to be completely free of the painful memories and insecurities that Harry had left her with. But that didn't stop the tears from forming as she saw the cloudy storm in her eyes. She knew that look, knew that the redhead was moments away from getting dragged back there, back to him. She hated seeing Bea suffer like this, but was thankful that moments like this where she got lost in the past were few and far between these days. She just wished there was some way she could make it all stop. Knowing that she needed to act quickly, she brushed her thumb over the redhead's cheek, smiling when Bea's beautiful brown eyes focused on her again. "You really don't see it do you?" Allie said, ghosting her lips over her fiancé's softly before pulling back a little.

"See what?"

"How beautiful you are"

"I'm not, I…" Bea starts to protest before being silenced by her fiancé's lips on hers. Moving her hands down the younger woman's body, she brought them to rest on her hips, needing to hold on to something. Kissing Allie was one of her favourite pastimes, well one of the ones they could do in public at least. She knew that she was being irrational, and that it was all in her head. But once those thoughts crept in, it was difficult to get rid of them.

Pulling back slightly, Allie smiled lovingly at the older woman. She knew that she needed to bring her mind back to the present, and in the spur of the moment decided to try something new. She knew how much Bea loved to hear her sing, so just hoped this would work. There was no music, and luckily they were the only ones on this section of the trail at the minute. Keeping her voice low, she moved in a little closer, locking eyes with the woman who had stolen her heart.

Her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining

Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying

Allie sang, giggling as she twisted a stray curl around her finger. Bea trying unsuccessfully to tame her wild curls, the sea breeze not helping the task.

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

The blonde continued, kissing Bea softly before carrying on with her impromptu song.

Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful and I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change

If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same

Bea was trying so hard to hold back the tears, although she knew that she was fighting a losing battle. Allie couldn't be any more perfect if she tried, and she always knew exactly what to say, or in this case sing, to make her feel better. The blonde had been nothing but patient with her since the day they met, and Bea knew that it would always be this way. She hated that Harry's words still affected her, although these moments were coming less and less often. And she knew that was all down to the love and support of her fiancé. Grabbing a handful of Allie's top she pulled her forward, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss.

Pulling back after a few minutes, Allie smiled lovingly at the redhead. "You want to know why I'm with you. I'm with you because you have the biggest heart. Because you took the time to see me, really see me. Because every time I look at you I come completely undone, and because I love you more than I thought was physically possible" she said, kissing the older woman briefly before continuing. "I know that he hurt you in so many ways. And I can't even begin to imagine how hard it was for you. But he's gone now, and I'm here. And if it take me telling you every minute of every day just how special you are, then I'll happily do it. I'm here for you Bea, here with you, and I always will be. I don't want anyone else, only you"

"I'm sorry, and I don't want anyone else either. I just get scared sometimes. You're so good to me, and I can't help but feel like something or someone's going to come along and take it all away. I trust you Allie, with my life, and I'm not doubting you. I'm getting there, but I wish there was some way I could erase everything he ever said, and I hate that he can still get to me like this. I don't want him to come between us in any way"

"He won't, I promise you. And neither will anyone else. I love you Bea, so much"

"I love you too, my beautiful girl" Bea replied, kissing her fiancé on the cheek before taking her hand and continuing along the footpath to the next beach. She was getting better, and Harry's words were affecting her less and less. But she didn't want them there at all. Deciding to shelve it for now she made a mental note to talk to the blonde about the possibility of her seeing a councillor. It was something she had refused after Harry's sentencing, but she didn't want anything getting in the way of her relationship with Allie, and would do whatever it takes to make sure that never happens.

A few hours later they were heading into the radio station for Allie's interview. Most of the crew had gone back to Melbourne that afternoon, but Isla was still there, and Allie was glad that she was. There was so much going on behind the scenes at the station, and people were racing around all over the place. She had no idea where she was supposed to go, or who she was meeting, but her colleague had everything sorted. Allie was nervous, really nervous. More so than she had been the previous night at the gig. She would be playing a couple of tracks after the interview, and was fine with that bit. It was the interview itself that was worrying her. She really hoped that the DJ wouldn't ask any difficult questions, but knew that it was likely. Although having Bea there with her was a huge help.

The radio interview had gone well, and despite Allie's initial nerves she had really enjoyed it. It helped knowing that her fiancé was in the next room, and even though there was a wall separating them, she still felt so much calmer knowing that she was close by. And this time she was aware that they wanted her to play a couple of songs, unlike the time she was ambushed by the guys from 11:11. Ash had called her before her gig the previous day to wish her luck. They were in Brisbane at the minute, but he promised to give her a call as soon as they got back home. She missed them, and was looking forward to kicking back and catching up with what had been going on with them. Isla had kept her informed, but it wasn't the same. And she missed working with them. They had spoken about trying to do a collaboration, but Allie wanted to find her feet first. And with the extra gigs Isla kept booking for her as well as working on her debut album, she knew she would be quite busy for the next few months.

After wrapping up the interview she took a ten minute break, getting her guitar set up before playing her current single. She decided against using the band, wanting to perform an acoustic version of Chandelier instead. Plus this style would suit her second song a lot better. She knew that she was expected to perform a cover, but hadn't said anything to her fiancé about it. Wanting to surprise her with the song that held a special place in her heart.

She remembers the day like it was yesterday. They had only been together a few months, and were curled up on the sofa one night at the house. The TV was playing in the background, but neither of them had been taking much notice, until a documentary on domestic violence came on. Allie had turned it over as soon as she realised what it was, but it was too late, the redhead had already seen it. She had been quiet for a while, eventually opening up and telling Allie a little more about what she went through with Harry. Bea had apologised for being closed off at times, and had finally admitted that even though she trusted Allie, and knew that she was nothing like him, she was scared. Scared of opening up and getting hurt again.

Allie had been laid on the sofa, the older woman's head on her chest as they made the most of their alone time. She knew her girlfriend felt guilty about reliving the past when they were together, but after everything she had been through it was hardly surprising. She wanted to let her know that she would be there for her no matter what, would never hurt her, and that she was safe and loved. She had heard the song on the radio that morning, and in the spur of the moment decided to sing it to her. They lyrics couldn't be more fitting. And when Bea cuddled in closer, her hand slipping under Allie's shirt and resting on her stomach, she knew that it had worked.

After a short break the DJ started to talk to Allie again, dragging her mind back from very pleasant memories involving a certain redhead. They chatted for a few minutes before she asking her to tell the listeners why she had chosen this particular song.

Taking a drink of water she stepped up to the mic, her eyes locking with her fiancé's through the glass as she spoke. "I chose this song for two reasons, firstly because I love both Bob Dylan and Adele. The woman's a genius, and if I can be even a fraction as good as she is then I'd be very happy. And second, and more importantly, it holds a very special place in my heart. Two and a half years ago I met someone that changed my life. I was a mess, and I had nothing. But she saw past all of that, saw the person that I was underneath all the madness. And for the first time in what felt like forever I got to experience kindness. It didn't hurt that she was smoking hot either" she said, smiling when the DJ laughed at the last sentence. "I knew the second I set eyes on her that she was my future, although she wasn't so sure at the time. I have no idea how I managed it, but she ended up liking me back. It's our two year anniversary tomorrow, and every day I fall in love with her a little bit more. I meant it then, and I mean it now" she added before starting to play, the lyrics flowing a few seconds later.

 ** _When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love_**

 ** _When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love_**

 ** _I know you haven't made your mind up yet  
But I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong_**

 ** _I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love_**

 ** _The storms are raging on the rolling seas  
And on the highway of regret  
The winds of change are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet_**

 ** _I could make you happy  
Make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the earth for you  
To make you feel my love  
To make you feel my love_**

Bea found herself trying to fight back the tears for the second day in a row as she listened to Allie pour her heart out. And just like the previous night at the gig, she was fighting a losing battle yet again. The blonde was unbelievably sweet, so perfect, and there were no words to express how much she loved her. Bea felt so lucky that she got to be here and experience all this with her, and knew that she would have a long and successful career ahead of her. After finishing the song Allie chatted to the DJ for another couple of minutes before unplugging her guitar and heading out of the studio, straight into Bea's arms.

"I'm so proud of you, and I love you so much" the redhead said, burying her head in the crook of Allie's neck.

"I love you too, and I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for you" Allie replied, pulling back slightly so she could gaze into those deep brown eyes she loved so much. "Let's get out of here, we've got a busy day tomorrow so we should probably get an early night"

"It's only six thirty Alliecat, it's a bit early for bed"

"I never said we'd be sleeping babe" the blonde threw back, slapping her fiancé on the arse before grabbing her guitar and racing out of the room. She still had a few things to sort out with Isla, but once that was done she intended on getting that early night she had been craving since seeing Bea in her bikini earlier.

Allie had told her fiancé not to plan anything for their anniversary as the redhead had done most of the organising the previous year. She wanted to do something special, show Bea how much she loved her and how happy she was that they were together. And hopefully with what she had planned the older woman would remember it for years to come. They woke up wrapped around each other just after seven. Allie was the first to open her eyes, although she could tell by the slight smile on the redhead's face that she was awake. Brushing a stray curl from her face she kissed her forehead, her nose and her cheek before moving towards her soft lips. "Happy…anniversary…baby" she said between kisses.

"Happy anniversary my beautiful girl" Bea said, kissing the blonde again. "I can't believe that it's only been two years, it feels like I've been loving you forever"

"As long as you keep on loving me forever then I'll be the happiest woman in the world" Allie replied, kissing her back like her life depended on it.

It was just before eight thirty by the time they left their hotel room, Allie wanting to make the most of the day ahead. Bea had tried to protest, saying that the perfect way to spend their anniversary was in bed. And while the blonde agreed, she already had everything planned out. After breakfast in bed and some gentle persuasion, including a very detailed proposal of her plans for when they got back to the hotel suite later, she finally convinced the redhead to get up. Although they wouldn't be going back to the hotel that night, but Bea didn't need to know that just yet.

She had asked Isla to bring their helmets with her, along with Bea's boots, her colleague passing them on to her brother at the gig the other day. They would have to pay for additional luggage on the way home, but it would be worth it to see the smile on the redhead's face. She had spent over an hour on the phone the previous week trying to get everything organised. Something she had found a little frustrating, especially when they started asking her questions about which model of bike she wanted. In the end she had taken a photo of Bea's bike and sent it over to them, asking for something similar. She had apologised for her lack of knowledge, explaining that it was a surprise for her fiancé. They had been really helpful, telling her not to worry, and that everything would be sorted for when they arrived at the dealership. It was just a pity they weren't staying any longer, the thought of riding around Sydney with her arms wrapped around the redhead made her heat rate increase and certain body parts tingle.

Allie had asked the taxi driver to drop them off around the corner from the dealership, not wanting to ruin the surprise. She had it all worked out, and was going to pretend that they were just there to pick up another leather jacket for the redhead, not that it wasn't true. She had been wearing an old one since Harry and Aleksander had her run off the road, her jacket taking the brunt of the fall luckily. It still made Allie angry when she thought about what her father had done, not that he would ever get his hands dirty. If she didn't hate him already then she would after that. She would go after anyone who so much as thought about laying a finger on her girl.

After paying the driver she got out of the taxi, running around to the other side before opening the door and holding her hand out to her fiancé. Linking her fingers with Bea's she led her down the street and around the corner, the redhead's eyes lighting up when she saw the Harley Davidson sign on the building. She was like a kid in a toy store, and Allie loved this carefree side of the older woman. They walked through the door hand in hand, Allie leading her fiancé over to the section with the clothing in.

"Not that I'm not happy about it, but why are we here?" Bea asked, surprised that the blonde would want to spend their anniversary in a motorcycle shop.

"I want to buy you a new jacket"

"But I thought we said we weren't going to give each other gifts this year" the redhead said. They had discussed it a couple of months ago, and decided that with the wedding coming up they would both be happy just spending the day together. Although she hadn't exactly stuck to the plan either, not that she had spent any actual money.

"I know we did, but I'm being completely selfish here" Allie replied, leaning in closer so only the redhead could hear her. "Just looking at you in one of these jackets will make me wet" she added, kissing her fiancé's neck before pulling back and throwing her a cheeky wink. Bea's cheeks were the colour of her hair, and her deep brown eyes that were now roaming over the blonde's body were almost black.

The moment was interrupted by one of the sales assistants asking if they needed any help. After Allie told him what they were looking for he excused himself, heading back through into the store room, returning a few minutes later with three jackets from the new range. Bea had been looking at one on the rail while he was gone. It was similar to her old one, but the cut was a little different. After explaining that the others had only just come in as part of the new range, he left them to it, telling them he would be back shorty to see how they were getting on.

After trying on the one in her hand, Bea hung it back up before looking at the ones the sales guy had brought out. She knew as soon as she saw it that it would be the one. The leather on the jacket was distressed, giving it that vintage look, and when she slipped it on and looked over to her fiancé, knew that she approved. The way Allie was looking at her made her body tremble, and she suddenly wished that they were somewhere a lot more private. Although the second she saw the price tag on the jacket her body had an entirely different reaction. It was almost $1000, and she wouldn't let her spend that much money. Smiling at the blonde, she put the jacket back on the hanger before going back to the first one again. It was nice, but not as nice as then other one. Bea knew that there was no way Allie would let her pay anything towards it, so she was determined to choose something else. She just hoped that the blonde hadn't realised what she was doing.

But her little plan wasn't lost on Allie, she had seen the way the older woman's eyes lit up when she looked at one of the jackets. And when she tried it on, holy fuck. But Bea hadn't been as subtle as she thought she had, and Allie had seen her check the price tag before putting it back on the rail. She knew that the redhead hated her spending money on her, always saying that it was a waste, and she should treat herself instead. But buying things for Bea felt like a treat to the blonde. She had spent so long surviving on practically nothing that material things didn't matter to her. She loved that she was earning good money now, but that was only because it meant that she could take care of her family. They'd had a couple of minor disagreements about this since Allie had signed her record deal. And despite them not being big enough to be classed as arguments, it didn't stop the make-up sex afterwards. Not that either of them were complaining.

While she didn't want any arguments on their anniversary, big or small, she wasn't about to give in on this one. Bea could be as stubborn as a mule, but she wasn't the only one. Taking the jacket from her fiancé's hand, she put it back before grabbing the one she knew that Bea really wanted. Sensing the imminent protest, she took a step closer to the redhead so she couldn't be overheard. "Don't even think about arguing with me on this. I know what you're thinking…and you're wrong"

"It's too much money Allie, I'm not worth it…" Bea tried to protest, the younger woman's lips silencing her.

"Stop, you're more than worth it. I'd steal the stars from the sky for you if I could. Now do you like this jacket or not, because I think you look unbelievably fuckable in it"

"I like it, but…"

"No buts ok, and I'll put it another way. If you don't get the jacket you don't get me tonight…or any other night until I say so. So what's it going to be?" Allie asked, laughing when her fiancé grabbed her hand, pulling both her and the jacket towards the till. She knew that would work, and while she hated bribing the older woman, she was glad she had agreed to get the jacket. Now all she had to do was find a way to distract her fiancé while she sorted out the bike she had hired for them. ****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N: It's been another busy week so I didn't get to update as early as I'd hoped. But thank you for all the continued support with this :)_

 _The lyrics are taken from 'Just the Way You Are' by Bruno Mars and 'Make You Feel My Love' by Adele_


	115. Chapter 115

_A/N: Sorry, was hoping to get this posted yesterday but I had the day from hell :(_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a lot easier to distract Bea than she thought it would in the end, the redhead spotting a new bike across the showroom and heading over to take a look. One of the sales guys had swooped in on her, clearly hoping to make a sale. Although it did buy Allie a little more time to sort everything out. Isla had passed their things on to Oli at the gig but Allie had already asked Regan if she would mind helping her out, not realising she would be seeing them that night. It was stressful, but Allie was glad she had everything arranged before they left Melbourne. Or so she thought. As far as she was aware they would be heading home the following day, but her colleague was aware of Bea's plans so had taken it upon herself to call the garage and amended the booking so they had the same bike for a few days. She had been chatting to Bea one day at the studio and she said that she had always wanted to ride over the harbour bridge but had never had the opportunity before, so had hired a bike for the extra days they would be there. Wanting to do something nice for the couple, Isla had called the dealer and altered their booking after Allie told her about her anniversary surprise.

Dealing with the guys at the service desk had been harder than she thought, and they were asking her far too many questions. It didn't help that they had already got her back up by making inappropriate comments about her girl. She had overheard a conversation between the two of them as she approached the desk, the younger one of the two saying how much he would like to "give her a service". She wasn't sure who they were referring to at first, but when his colleague had made reference to the hot redhead with the arse to die for, wishing she would straddle him like she was the bike, Allie felt her anger rising. How dare they speak about her girl like that, or any woman for that matter? Clearing her throat in a bid to get their attention, she waited for them to tear their eyes away from Bea, the younger of the two throwing the blonde an appreciative look when he did finally turn around.

"Sorry sweetheart, didn't see you standing there. Is there something I can help you with?" he asked, in what Allie assumed he thought was a charming manor. Although it just made her want to slap him even more.

Ignoring his blatant, and very poor attempt at flirting with her, she ran through the details of the booking, explaining that her brother had dropped their helmets off the previous day as it was a surprise. He clearly hadn't listened to a word she said, asking for her licence so he could get the bike for her.

"I'm not the one riding it, it's a surprise for my fiancé" she said, trying to keep the frustration from her voice. She didn't want to make a scene and ruin their day, the arsehole wasn't worth it.

"Oh right, cool. Where is he, we need to see his licence?"

" _She_ …is over there, the hot redhead" Allie replied, pointing to Bea before fixing her gaze back on him. "Oh and the arse…absolute perfection" she added, smirking when she saw him blush.

Once everything was sorted out, Allie called Bea over, handing her the keys before kissing her. She had only intended it to be a quick peck, but feeling his eyes on them she slipped her arms around the redhead's waist, pulling her in closer so she could deepen the kiss. Pulling back, she smirked at him before slapping her fiancé on the arse and walking away.

It took Bea a few seconds to get her head around what was happening, although she was a little confused as to why she had a set of keys when they only came for a jacket. She could still feel Allie's lips on hers, which wasn't helping her confused state, and the familiar pull in her stomach that was ever present whenever the blonde was near was proving to be a major distraction. Shaking her head to clear the not so innocent thoughts running through her mind, she turned her attention to the guy behind the desk. It didn't take long for Bea to figure out what was going on, her fiancé obviously sorting most of the paperwork out before they arrived in Sydney. Allie was so sweet, and she spoilt her rotten. She did feel a little guilty though. While she was stupidly excited at the thought of riding around Sydney on whatever bike they gave her to play with, it wouldn't be much fun for the blonde. Especially on their anniversary. After showing her licence, she signed the relevant paperwork before following one of the guys out the back. Allie was waiting outside for her, a helmet in each hand and a shy smile on her face. Winking at the blonde, she followed him over to a brand new cherry red Forty Eight.

Taking a few minutes to admire the bike, she thanked him before turning her attention back to the machine in front of her. She was beautiful, and Bea couldn't wait to take her for a spin. Waiting until he had gone back inside, she held her hand out to her fiancé, the blonde stepping in closer and pressing her body against Bea's. "Thank you for doing this for me, I can wait to get out on the road. It won't be much fun for you though will it"

"Oh babe, you have no idea do you" Allie replied, studying the older woman, and by the confused look she was sporting that was clearly the case. "I get to spend the day wrapped around you, which part of that is no fun for me?" Leaning forward, she kissed the older woman hard, her left arm slipping around her waist and coming to rest on her arse. "Come on, let's get out of here. I can't wait to straddle you…err the bike"

"You can straddle me anytime Alliecat" Bea threw back, kissing the blonde again before putting her helmet on and jumping on the bike. Firing her up, she waited until her fiancé was settled behind her before setting off. A wide smile on her face as she pulled out onto the street.

They headed back to the hotel to grab a few things before setting off to explore the sights of the city. Allie was pressed up tight against the redhead, although Bea knew that it wasn't out of fear. She loved being this close to the younger woman, needing to remain in contact with her in any way possible. Her mind drifted back to that first night at the station when Allie came to thank her. To say that she was awkward and uncomfortable around new people would be an understatement. But when the blonde hugged her she felt none of that, a calming warm sensation spreading through her body as she held her. It had confused the hell out of Bea at the time, but despite that she had enjoyed being so close to Allie. Even if the moment had only been fleeting.

Half an hour later they were back on the road again, driving along the coastline, stopping to take in the view along the way. At some point Allie's hand had slipped under Bea's new jacket and shirt, coming to rest on her toned stomach. It was the lightest of touches but it ignited a fire within the redhead. She knew her fiancé had the day planned out, and she loved being surprised with both the jacket and bike. But right now all she wanted was Allie. Pulling up at a small cove, she kicked the stand down before cutting the engine. Climbing off the bike after the blonde, she took her hand and allowed the younger woman to lead her down the rocks and onto the sand. Removing the bag from her back Allie took the blanket out and placed it down before grabbing the food they had picked up from a small deli on the way.

They spent the next half hour cuddled up together on the blanket, feeding each other fresh fruit and stealing kisses, and Bea couldn't resist teasing her fiancé about her behaviour at the dealership. She knew that Allie was staking a claim on her, but couldn't figure out why. Not that she didn't love the younger woman's possessive streak. "What was all that about back at the garage?" she asked, putting on her best serious face as she gazed into the ocean blue pools of the woman who held her heart.

"They were talking about you…I didn't like it" the blonde replied, pouting as she thought about what they were saying about her girl.

"No?"

"No. They had no right perving on my girl like that"

"Were you jealous Alliecat?"

"Too right I was" Allie replied, moving so she was straddling the older woman. "Mine" she added before kissing her hard.

Bea was struggling, having Allie so close was playing havoc with her hormones. She wasn't sure if it was because they hadn't been able to do anything for a few weeks after her accident, and in her mind they were still playing catch-up. Or if she would have felt this way anyway. But she couldn't get enough of the blonde. Franky had joked about them being in the honeymoon phase when they first got together, but if anything the pull was stronger now than it had been then, at least it was for her. Pulling back slightly, she gazed into Allie's hooded blue eyes, brushing her thumb over her bottom lip before voicing what was on her mind. "Do you think it will always be this way between us?"

"How do you mean?" the younger woman replied, her mind a little cloudy from their heated make out session.

"Will being with you like this always feel so…good?"

"It will for me. I've never felt like this before, never wanted someone like I want you. I just don't want you to get sick of me"

"Never" the redhead said, kissing along the blonde's jaw before capturing her lips in a loving kiss. "I can't get enough of you. I just wish I could show you how much I want you right now"

"Later, I promise. And trust me, it will be worth the wait" Allie replied, winking at the older woman before climbing off her lap and laying down on the blanket, pulling a smiling Bea down with her.

They stayed there for a while before packing everything up and heading back to the bike. They only had a couple of hours before they would need to head back to the hotel, and Bea really wanted to ride over the harbour bridge. Allie was a little nervous, but knew that she was safe with the redhead. She would always be safe with Bea. The view from the bike as they rode over the bridge was breath-taking, and Bea was so glad that she got to experience it with Allie. She had been to Sydney a few times with work, but hadn't had much down time. Riding over the bridge was something she always wanted to do, it was only a simple thing, but it meant something to her. And the fact that she got to experience it with the love of her life made it all the more special.

It was just after four thirty when they pulled up at the hotel, parking the bike up in the underground car park before heading back up to their suite. Allie had told her that they needed to leave at six, no later, so Bea decided to wait until they got back later that night to give the blonde her gift. Getting dressed for the evening was proving difficult. Every time their eyes locked they would gravitate towards one another, and they were already running late as it was. In the end Allie ended up taking her clothes into the bathroom and locking the door, knowing that it was the only way either of them would actually get dressed.

Half an hour later she unlocked the door and stepped into the bedroom, spotting Bea across the room looking out of the window. She looked stunning, so beautiful that it brought a tear to her eyes. Her fiancé didn't wear a dress very often, but holy fuck, when she did it pretty much broke her. The black fabric clung to the older woman, accentuating her toned body, and her full red curls cascaded over her exposed shoulders. Allie was rapidly losing control. Surely she deserved a medal if she could get through dinner without taking her right there on the table. She was just glad they would be alone for the night.

Bea wasn't faring any better. Allie's deep red dress dipped low at the front, offering her a teasing glimpse of what was under there. And by the way the back was cut away it was clear that she wasn't wearing a bra. Letting her eyes drift down the blonde's body she felt a tug in her stomach as she took in her long tanned legs. The dress finished mid-thigh, showing her perfect curves. She knew her self-control was going to be pushed to the limits tonight, but suspected that her fiancé had gone to a lot of effort to make the evening special. Pushing thoughts of removing that dress to the back of her mind, she smiled lovingly at the younger woman before taking a step towards her. Surprised when Allie bolted for the door to the room, closing it quickly behind her. The redhead didn't hear the knock on the door straight away, her brain trying to process what had just happen.

Bea wasn't answering, and Allie was getting a little concerned. It had been a spur of the moment thing, but as their eyes locked from across the room, she felt the need to do things properly. It was just a pity that she didn't have any flowers to give the older woman. Knocking again a little louder this time, she breathed a sigh of relief when the door started to open, her beautiful Bea standing there with a look of confusion on her face.

"What are you doing?"

"Picking you up for our date. You look stunning by the way" the blonde said, taking a step closer and kissing Bea on the cheek. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my jacket" Bea replied as she twisted a lock of blonde hair around her finger. "You look good enough to eat Alliecat" she added, running her other hand down the younger woman's side gently, feeling her heart rate increase at the contact.

"Dessert…later…" Allie threw back with a cheeky wink as she picked her bag up and held her hand out for the redhead to take.

The car was waiting outside the hotel when they walked out of the lobby, Allie thanking the driver as he jumped out and opened the door for them. Slipping in after her fiancé, she took the redhead's hand in hers before bringing it up lips, dropping a light kiss on her knuckles.

"Where are we going?" Bea asked, curiosity getting the better of her. She had asked the younger woman earlier, but she wouldn't tell her.

"I told you earlier that it's a surprise" Allie replied, leaning forward and kissing her slowly. "You'll find out very soon she added, kissing her again before pulling back.

The car came to a stop at the harbour a short while later, and the captain was there to greet them as they stepped out of the vehicle. Bea still had no idea what was going on, but figured it must have something to do with boats given their current location. After being greeted by the captain they were led down the jetty and on to what appeared to be a very fancy catamaran. It wasn't huge, but the redhead could as soon as they stepped on board tell that it was luxurious. Looking over to the younger woman beside her, she smiled as their eyes locked in an intense gaze.

Bea couldn't take her eyes off of her fiancé, the sunlight catching her blonde locks gave her a radiant glow, and she had to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat. She couldn't believe that she had gone from someone who treated her as a glorified slave, raped and abused her to someone who would always put her first. Someone who would go out of her way to make sure that she was happy and had everything she could ever need. Not that she needed anything but Allie.

"So what do you think…does it pass the test?" Allie asked as she took a step forward, slipping her arms around the older woman's waist.

"More than. It's perfect Allie…you're perfect. Thank you for all this, for today. It still feels a little bit surreal that someone would go to so much trouble just for me"

"I'd do anything for you, and it was no trouble at all. I like spoiling you, it's one pf my favourite pass times. Well one I can't get arrested for doing in public anyway" the blonde replied, running her hands up to the redhead's shoulder blades and back down again, dipping a little lower this time so they skimmed over her arse. "Dinner will be about an hour, then we have the whole night to ourselves…no interruptions"

"We're not going back to the hotel?"

"Not until tomorrow"

"But I don't have a change of clothes, neither of us do"

"Don't worry about that, everything's organised. Plus with what I've got planned for you later clothes aren't exactly required" Allie said, winking suggestively before leaning in closer and capturing her fiancé's lips in a kiss so full of love that it brought tears to both of their eyes.

Oliver had done a fantastic job in helping her to organise this. She had been looking at a sunset dinner cruise, but wanted it to be different, perfect. Bea deserved nothing less, and Allie would give her the world if she could. Her fiancé never asked for anything though, only her love. And she had that right from the start. She had been discussing her plans with him, wanting to pick his brains as a local. And when she had mentioned the cruise he offered to speak to a friend for her. One of the cricketer's brothers ran a business and had quite a large fleet. They mainly did private parties but the last time the team had been on one of the boats he had been talking about branching out into more intimate tours. After speaking to him one morning before training he passed the details on to his little sister, happy that he could help her out in some way.

He was so glad that she had Bea in her life, the redhead clearly adored her, and that's all he ever wanted for his sister. That and for her to be happy, which she was. He still felt guilty about how things had played out when they were kids, and knew that he should have done more to protect her. But seeing her with Bea and Debbie brought a tear to his eye. She had her own family now, one that loved and cherished her, and she deserved that more than anyone. He'd never spoken to his sister about any of this of course, knowing how much she would tease him for being as soft as shit. Oli had been surprised at how easily they fell back into their old ways, and in some ways it felt like they had never been apart. He had been so nervous that night he went over to Bea's house to meet Allie. Seeing his baby sister for the first time in years had his head in a spin. He was worried that things would be awkward, but seeing that Allie was just as nervous as he was made him feel better, in a strange way. But things were good between them, better than ever in some ways. And he loved that he could help her with things like this.

Allie had called to thank him a few day later, the excitement evident in her voice as she told him what she had planned for Bea. She sounded so happy, and it made him smile. But the real surprise came a couple of days later. He was just leaving the training ground when his mobile rang, and when he saw Bea's name flash up thought that something was wrong. But after she explained what she was planning for Allie's birthday he released the breath he didn't realise he was holding. And when the redhead said that she wanted both him and Regan to be there for Allie's special day it brought a tear to his eye. He had been teasing his sister for a few months, knowing how much turning thirty was bothering her. Although he couldn't understand why. Bea was nine years older than her, and he had heard Allie reassure her on several occasions. And when Franky had teased the redhead when they were over in Melbourne last about how the big '40' was fast approaching, Allie had simply told her to ignore the brunette, and that she got even hotter with age. His sister's comment caused the redhead's face to turn the colour of her hair, as it so often did, and Franky to continue to tease the pair of them. He was glad that Allie had good people around her, it made him feel a little less guilty at being so far away. And couldn't wait to be there to celebrate with her, with both of them.

They spend about an hour out on the rear deck sipping champagne and taking in the scenery before being led around to the front of the vessel. Bea feels the lump forming in her throat as she takes in the table set for two, a single red rose sitting in the middle alongside a tea light. She could see the Harbour Bridge and opera house in the distance, and the sun was beginning to set, casting an orange red hue over the sky. Turning to face the blonde beside her, she brushed her thumb over her bottom lip before kissing her softly.

"Happy anniversary baby" Allie said, her fingers toying with the older woman's curls. Taking Bea's hand she led her over to the table and pulled her chair out, waiting until she was settled before taking the seat opposite.

Reaching over the table Bea took her hand, their eyes locked in an intense gaze. "Thank you, all this is more than I could ever imagine. Happy anniversary my beautiful girl" the redhead said, wiping a stray tear from her eye. She was so happy, and never thought that anyone would ever go to so much effort just for her. But Allie wasn't just anyone, Allie was everything. The waiter appearing a few seconds later with a bottle of champagne dragged her from her thoughts, and back to the stunning blonde who had pulled out all the stops to make the day extra special for her.

The food was delicious, and the view over the harbour as the sun set was magical, but to Bea nothing beat the woman sitting opposite her. There we no words to describe how much she loved her, and she wished that there was some way that she could let her know how happy she was. In true Allie Novak fashion she seemed to sense it though, taking the redhead's hand and leading her towards the edge of the deck at the front of the boat. Standing behind the older woman she slipped one arm around her waist, the other hand brushing her fiancé's soft curls back before kissing her neck.

They stayed like that for a while, both of them content to just be close to the other. There was so much that Bea wanted to say, but she couldn't find the words. They just seemed so small, so insignificant in comparison to her feelings for the blonde. So she stayed quiet, basking in the warmth of Allie's embrace. Bea wasn't sure how long had passed, but the need to say something was overtaking her. She still wasn't sure exactly how to say what was on her mind, but as she went to verbalise the whirlwind in her head Allie started to speak.

"I know this probably isn't the right time, but I just wanted to say thank you" the blonde said, her fingers caressing the older woman's stomach gently.

"What for? You're the one that organised all this, I should be thanking you"

"You already did, but if you want to do it a few more times later when we're alone you won't hear me complaining. Moaning maybe…" the blonde threw back playfully, winking at her fiancé before turning serious again.

It never ceased to amaze Bea how she could go from serious to smut in a split second. "Do you ever stop?" she said, laughing when the younger woman started to tickle her.

"It's your fault for being so damn sexy. On a serious note though, thank you for checking in on me that day in the hospital, and for being so nice to me when I turned up at the station that night. You didn't have to let me stay, especially after what I tried to do in the showers" she said, her cheeks colouring slightly as she thought about how forward she had been, pleased that the low lighting hid her embarrassment.

"You needed help and I could offer it, it was nothing. Although I couldn't have let you go that night even if I wanted to. Despite your shower antics. My head was all over the place for days after that, and every time I closed my eyes all I could see was you…down there. I'd never been so restless in my life" Bea replied, letting out a nervous giggle that Allie found utterly adorable.

"I wanted you so bad that night, and every night after that. But I never thought you'd ever look at me like that, especially given my circumstances. You saved me Bea, so many times that I've lost count, and I want to thank you for giving me the one things I never thought I would ever have. Love…and a family"

"You gave me that too you know. I know I had Deb, and I love her to the moon and back. But I always felt like there was something missing. When we were out together I would look at other people, couples, and wonder if I would ever have that. I never had it with…" the redhead said, stopping before saying his name. He was the past, and Allie was her present, her future. "And after everything I thought I was destined to be alone, and I was ok with that. Then I met you, and everything changed. I never thought I could ever love someone the way that I love you, and I'm so glad that you're in my life. You make our family complete, so thank you for not only taking me on, but Debbie as well. She loves you so much"

"I love her too, like she was my own. And I didn't take you on, you let me in. I love you Bea, more than I ever thought possible"

"I love you too beautiful girl" Bea replied, turning in Allie's arms and capturing her lips in a slow, loving kiss.

Pulling back after a while Allie smiled at her fiancé, their eye never leaving each other. "Dance with me"

"There's no music…" Bea replied, giggling as she heard the soft music starting to play. The lights on the deck dimmed a little, and it felt like they were the only two people in the world right now.

Slipping her arms around Bea's waist Allie stepped in closer, resting her head in the crook of her fiancé's neck as they moved to the music. "I love you" she said again, kissing the soft skin above the redhead's collar bone as she felt her tighten her hold.

They were cuddled up together a while later on one of the loungers on the front deck, the blonde's head resting on Bea's chest. She loved listening to her heart beat, it was so calming and in that moment there was nowhere else she wanted to be. Feeling Bea shiver below her, she stood up and took the other woman's hand, pulling her to her feet. Squeezing Bea's hand she led her back inside and down a set of stairs, the redhead gasping when they came to a stop inside a plush cabin. The lighting was low and there was a single red rose on the pillow. Bea could feel the tears threatening to fall, and she felt like the luckiest woman in the world right now. But then she had Allie, so she was. "I still can't believe you did all this for me"

"I'd stop the world turning if you asked me to. I love you so much Bea…let me show you" the blonde replied, running her hands up her fiancé's back before tugging at the zipper on her dress.

Bea was the first to wake the next morning, the sheet was a tangled mess and she had a naked Allie draped over her. She couldn't keep the smile from her face if she tried, not that she wanted to. The blonde had spent most of the night making her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world, and despite the lack of sleep she had never felt better. She felt closer to her than ever before, and hoped that it would always be this way. Brushing a stray lock of hair from her face she smiled when her fiancé's eyelids fluttered as she let out a content sigh. "I love you" she whispered, not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty beside her, not realising she had been awake for a few minutes.

"You're staring…"

"You're stunning…"

"Such a charmer" the blonde said, running her fingers over the older woman's stomach.

"Only with you"

"I should hope so. You're mine, only mine"

"Always" Bea replied, giggling when her fiancé flipped them over so she was straddling her, a playful glint in her eyes.

An hour later they headed up onto the deck for breakfast. Bea had been reluctant to leave the shower, despite the low rumbling in her stomach. They had eaten quite a lot the previous evening, but had burnt it off with the activities afterwards, and again that morning. Plus Allie looked far more appetising than any food. They had just finished breakfast when the captain came to speak to them, letting them know that they would be arriving back in the harbour in half an hour. Heading back down to the cabin, they packed the dresses from the previous night, along with the few other bits Allie had brought alone before going back up to the main deck.

They were due to fly home the following day, or so Allie thought. Unbeknown to her, Bea had booked them into a cabin on the beach about a forty five minute drive from the city. She had called Isla while Allie was out one morning, making sure she didn't have anything booked in for her. She knew that her fiancé's schedule would be hectic for the next few months, so was happy when the other woman told her that Allie's diary was free.

Bea had suggested that they take a walk along the harbour after they got back, and as much as she loved spending time with her girl, Allie was conscious of the time. "We should make a move, we need to check out of the hotel in a few hours, and we need to take the bike back as well" she said, standing up from the bench they were currently sat on and pulling her fiancé to her feet.

"No we don't"

"We do, it's almost eleven and we have to get the bike back by twelve"

"No we don't, we've got it for another three days yet. Although we do need to pack and check out of the hotel" Bea replied, grabbing their bag and tugging gently on Allie's arm before leading her back down the promenade. The confusion written all over the blonde's face as she looked at her questioningly.

"So if we have the bike for another three days then I'm guessing that we're not going home today" the blonde asked once they got back to the hotel room and started packing their things.

"You guessed correctly Alliecat"

"So where are we staying then?"

"It's a surprise"

"But I don't have enough clothes, I only packed for a few days"

"Why do you think I packed so much…"

"I thought you were just being a diva" the blonde threw back before pushing Bea back gently and pinning her to the bed. "Tell me where we're going or I'll tickle you…"

"You wouldn't dare…" Bea replied, letting out a loud shriek when she felt Allie's hands on her.

They eventually made it out of the room, Bea having to result to bribing the younger woman to get her to stop the tickling. Making their way down to reception, she left a reluctant Allie in the hotel bar, Bea heading outside with their bags. Regan had offered to take their things over to the accommodation, knowing that Bea didn't want to send Allie off in a taxi on her own. They could take a small bag on the bike, but wouldn't be able to get all of their things over there. The redhead's plan had been to get settled then head over to the dealership to pick the bike up, but then Allie had gone and surprised her with it a day early. She had called Regan while her fiancé was in the shower the previous evening, hoping that she could help. They would be heading that way anyway, so she was happy to step in. And given Bea had paid for their accommodation for two nights couldn't really refuse. Not that she would anyway. Her husband had been so much happier since his little sister came back into his life, and happy Oliver meant very happy Regan.

Allie had been adamant that she didn't want any fuss for her birthday, and Bea knew that she wasn't happy about turning thirty. But there was no way she was going to let her girl's special day pass without celebrating. It was midweek, so Debbie couldn't be there, but that didn't stop the young brunette from planning something for the weekend. They would be arriving back in Melbourne Saturday afternoon, and Bea had to try and convince her fiancé to go over to Franky and Bridget's place. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy spending time with their friends, but whenever they had been away in the past all Allie wanted to do was chill out at home for a few days afterwards.

But that was a problem for another day. Right now her main focus was getting their luggage safely into Regan's car without getting caught. She knew that Allie would start asking questions when they got on the bike without anything, but it would be worth the interrogation to see the look on the blonde's face when they arrived. The place they were staying in looked like something out of a movie scene, and Bea just hoped that it was as good as it looked online. She had heard some of the horror stories from her colleagues over the years, not that she had travelled very far when Harry was around. Five minutes later she head back into the hotel, finding the guy behind the bar trying unsuccessfully to hit on her girl. "I can't leave you alone for two minutes can I" she said as she slipped her arm around Allie's waist, claiming what was hers.

"I missed you, you were gone too long" Allie replied, turning slightly and kissing her fiancé. She was aware that the bartender was hitting on her, and not wanting to make an issue of it, decided to ignore him. Bea was still recovering from her operation, and the last thing she wanted was for her to injure herself by kicking some dickweed's ass. As hot as red mist was.

"I missed you too baby, you ready to get out of here?" Bea asked as she took the younger woman's hand in hers, throwing the guy behind the bar a dirty look as they walked back towards the reception desk.

Allie was a little confused when her fiancé led her over to the bike. All of their bags were gone, except a small rucksack that the older woman handed over to her. "Babe, what did you do with our clothes…are you so desperate to get me naked that you ditched them?"

"Don't worry about that, it's all in hand. Although having you walk around naked for the next few days does sound like pure heaven"

"I knew it…such a perv"

"Don't pretend you don't love the attention. Now stop putting ideas in my head, I've got to get us there and picturing you like that really isn't helping" Bea threw back, slapping the blonde on the arse before jumping on the bike. Waiting until Allie was settled behind her, she turned the key, feeling it come to life below her. She loved that sound, the revving of the engine as she released the throttle. And having a certain blue eyed blonde pressed tight up against her made it so much better. Kicking up the stand, she pulled out of the car park and onto the road, a smile on her face as she felt the warm breeze rush by.

They stopped off for a late lunch on the way, Bea waiting on a message from Regan to let her know that everything was sorted. Allie had been questioning her for the past half hour, impatiently trying to find out where they were going. Not that she would let on, despite how cute the blonde looked. The past few days had been nothing short of perfect, and she just hoped that her fiancé would like her birthday surprise. Bea still needed to give Allie her anniversary present. She was planning on doing it before they checked out of the hotel but they were short on time, and she didn't want to rush it. She was really nervous about the blonde seeing it, and while it had seemed like the perfect idea at the time, she wasn't so sure now.

It was just after five when they arrived, Bea receiving a message from Regan just as they were leaving the bar following lunch. She was getting a bit worried, and thought that she may have to go the long way around, but luckily the confirmation she needed came through just in time. They took their time, driving along the coastal road and taking in the scenery, and Bea had never felt so alive. Parking the bike under the shelter, she cut the engine and kicked down the stand. Climbing off after Allie she removed her helmet and took the younger woman's hand, leading her down a narrow tree lined path. She heard her fiancé gasp as they rounded the corner, and Bea could see why. The photos really hadn't done this place justice. And she hadn't even seen the inside yet.

As they walked down the small path Allie was wondering where they were going. She had been trying to get some information out of the redhead all day, but she wouldn't budge. But as she got her first glimpse of what appeared to be an elevated cabin she felt her breath catch in her throat. There was a balcony wrapping around the front of the building, and two hammocks had been suspended from the palm trees that lined the perimeter. There were a selection of kayaks and surfboards underneath the structure of the property, and the white sands and clear blue waters of the bay made it look like something out of a travel show.

"Is this…"

"Home for the next few days? Yeah it is. I know you didn't want any fuss for your birthday, but I had to do something. I hope you're not mad with me"

"Of course I'm not, I could never be mad at you for anything. It's beautiful here, so peaceful"

"You're beautiful" Bea replied, kissing her on the cheek before taking her hand and leading her up the stairs and onto the balcony.

Looking around, Allie spotted a large terrace to the left hand side housing a table and barbeque. It was very secluded, and it would be good to escape everyone for a few days and concentrate on each other. Allie knew that she would be really busy when they got back, so wanted to make the most of their time together. Moving one of the plants Bea retrieved the key that Regan had left for her and unlocked the door, stepping aside to allow her fiancé to enter first.

Allie stepped through the door, instantly reaching out to take Bea's hand as she took in the open plan living area. It was only small but was simply, yet beautifully decorated. Spinning around she moved in closer to the older woman, her fingers running through wild red curls before kissing her softly. "This place is incredible, thank you. I'm so lucky to have you in my life"

"I'm the lucky one" Bea replied, kissing her again before taking a step back. "Let's check the rest of the place out"

"Lead the way babe…I can't wait to see the bedroom" the blonde threw back with a cheeky wink as she followed her fiancé, her eyes firmly fixed on her arse in those tight pants that she loved so much.

Stepping into the room Bea couldn't help but smile. The bed was huge, and there were fresh flowers on the dresser. To the right were a set of patio doors that appeared to lead onto another terrace, and on the other side of the room a door that led to what she assumed was the bathroom. Walking over Allie slid the door open and walked out onto a private terrace with a hot tub and two sun loungers, and she couldn't wait to get her fiancé in there later. Looking over to the blonde, Bea saw the glint in her eye as she gazed back at her. The redhead's mind had gone back to their afternoon together in Auckland, and she knew by the not so subtle smirk on Allie's face that hers had too. But with her fiancé's brother being next door for a couple of nights they would have to wait, not that the blonde knew they were there.

"Come with me, I have something for you" Bea said as she tugged on the blonde's hand, pulling her towards the door. Once inside she let go of Allie's hand and opened the wardrobe, taking out their bags.

"How…?"

"I had a helper"

"You little sneak"

"Pot, kettle Novak. Now close your eyes" Bea threw back, waiting until her fiancé had done as she asked before taking the wrapped gift out of the bag. Placing it in Allie's hand she kissed her on the cheek before continuing. "You can open your eyes now. Happy anniversary baby, I'm sorry it's late"

Opening her eyes, Allie took in the gift wrapped parcel in her hand. She hadn't been expecting anything, especially after they agreed that they wouldn't give each other gifts. Not that she had stuck to her end of the deal. Glancing at Bea briefly, she cast her eyes back down to the parcel before starting to open it slowly. Removing the paper carefully she took in what looked like one of the sketchbooks that Bea had picked up when they were out shopping a few weeks ago. Opening it up, she saw that it was so much more. As she flicked through the pages she saw the memories they had shared over the past two years looking back at her, and they were all hand drawn.

The first few drawings had been taken from the redhead's other sketchbook, Allie recognising the one that she had done when she had stayed over that first night. There were drawings of the two of them together, as well as ones of her, Bea and Debbie. The last one was of Allie and Debbie, both of them laughing at something. The redhead had captured the moment perfectly, and Allie could feel the tears starting to fall. The drawings were so detailed, and Bea had clearly put a lot of time and effort into doing this for her. "This is incredible, you're incredible…and so talented. I love it, love you, and I don't know what I'd do without you" the blonde said, her words catching in her throat as she felt a wave of emotion wash over her.

"Well lucky for you I'm not going anywhere"

"Good, I want you with me forever"

"Always" Bea replied, smiling at the younger woman as she brushed her thumb over her cheek, wiping away the tears. It didn't matter where they were, as long as she had Allie by her side she knew that they could accomplish anything.


	116. Chapter 116

_A/N: Apologies for the delay in posting this. I've been ill for most of the week so haven't really felt like writing. The chapter's a little shorter than usual, but I didn't want to leave it any longer before posting._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bea was the first one up again, wanting to get everything ready before the blonde woke up. The cabin that Oliver and Regan were staying in was a few minutes' walk away, and that was one of the reasons the redhead had chosen this location. She wanted them to be close by, but liked that both couples would still have their privacy. And knowing how vocal her fiancé could be at times, it was definitely a good thing. Regan had offered to organise breakfast, knowing that there was less chance of Allie foiling the plans if Bea was with her, but the redhead wanted to help as well. She felt guilty for leaving everything to Regan, not that she seemed to mind.

Extracting herself from her fiancé's warm embrace she slipped out of bed and headed through into the living area, closing the door quietly behind her. Grabbing a few things from the cupboards she walked out onto the front terrace and set the table for 4, her phone buzzing with a message from Oliver a few minutes later letting her know the food would be ready in about forty five minutes. Heading through into the bathroom Bea took a quick shower before going to wake her fiancé up. Climbing on the bed, she crawling up over Allie before laying down on top of her, the blonde's eyes shooting open at the sudden weight on her chest. "What are you doing?" she asked, her voice hoarse from sleep.

"Happy birthday baby, time to get up"

"But I don't want to" Allie whined, and Bea couldn't help but laugh at the face she was pulling. It was the same face Debbie gave her when she had tried to get her out of bed when she was younger.

"Something funny?" the blonde asked, pouting as her fiancé laughed even louder.

"Of course not babe. Although I now know who Deb gets her sulky face from, you could be twins"

Allie was trying to stay mad at being woken up, but after what Bea just said she couldn't stop the wide smile spreading over her face. Hearing the redhead say that Debbie took after her with anything, even if it was sulking, made her so happy. Slipping her arms around the older woman, she pulled her in close, her hand slipping under Bea's shirt as she spoke. "Come back to bed"

"Later, now come on sleepyhead, I've got a surprise for you" Bea replied, kissing her on the nose before climbing off of both Allie and the bed. "Go take a shower then we can grab some breakfast" she added, laughing at the blonde's best sulking face.

Sensing that Bea wasn't going to let her stay where she was Allie climbed out of bed reluctantly, making sure to throw a little extra sway into her hips as she crossed the room completely naked. Stopping when she got to the bathroom door, she looked over her shoulder, smiling to herself when she saw the redhead's eyes on her. Bea was so busy staring that she didn't even realise she had been caught, or that Allie had stopped walking. "Seen something you like…" the blonde said, winking at her fiancé.

Shaking her head, Bea dragged her mind away from the thoughts of what she wanted to do to Allie right now, trying to focus on the day ahead instead. "Behave Novak, and get your sexy arse in that shower"

Once Allie was out of sight Bea headed through into the lounge area, taking the cards out before sitting them down on the coffee table. Slipping a gift bag on the floor by the side of the sofa she headed back into the kitchen area to finish setting everything up. She was hoping there would be enough time to give the blonde her presents before her family arrived, otherwise she would have followed the younger woman into the shower. Despite already being in there once already. Twenty minutes later a freshly showered Allie came strolling through the door, walking up behind the older woman, who was busy searching through one of the kitchen cupboards.

Bea was looking for the ice bucket. She had seen on the kitchen inventory that there was one in there, but she couldn't find it anywhere. She was so engrossed in what she was doing that she didn't hear the blonde walk in, jumping slightly when she felt a hand on her arse. Standing up she turned around, coming face to face with a flushed looking Allie. "Shit baby, you scared me"

"I'd say that I'm sorry, but technically it's your fault"

"Oh yeah, and how do you work that one out?"

"If you're arse wasn't so tempting then I wouldn't have to grab it would I…" Allie threw back, stepping in closer so her front was pressed tightly against the older woman's back. Brushing red curls to one side, she kissed her neck softly, smiling against soft skin when she heard Bea moan. "Are you sure I can't convince you to go back to bed?"

"Fuck Allie…I want to…so much. But we can't" Bea replied, turning in her fiancé's arms. "Later though, I promise" she added, kissing her briefly before stepping out of her embrace and leading her over to the sofa across the room. It took every bit of will power she had no to take her fiancé up on her offer, but the last thing she wanted was for Allie's brother to catch them.

Dropping down on the sofa beside the redhead, Allie took a drink of the coffee that she had made her before picking up the first card. She recognised Bea's handwriting straight away, and when she slid it out of the envelope felt the tears forming in her eyes. She'd had one of her drawings made into a card, and the two seahorses in it were linked together by their tails that formed a heart shape. Opening the card, she read the inscription as the tears started to fall. It was only simple, but to her it meant the world. Bea still struggled to voice her feelings sometimes, so when she opened up like this it made Allie's heart soar.

 ** _Allie,_**

 ** _My light in the dark, sunshine through the rain. You made me feel again, and I fall in love with you more and more each day._**

 ** _Happy birthday beautiful girl, to the moon and back_**

 ** _Bea xx_**

Standing the card up on the table beside the sofa Allie wiped her eyes, trying to stop the endless stream of tears from falling. "I swore to myself that I wasn't going to cry today, and look at me. I'm a mess"

"You're beautiful, and I love you so much"

"I love you too baby" the blonde replied, leaning forward and capturing her fiancé's lips in a tender kiss. Pulling back after a few minutes she continued to open the rest of her cards, laughing when she came to the one from Franky and Bridget. She knew that Franky was behind this one, incontinent pads and false teeth didn't exactly scream Bridget to her. Boomer's card was equally as bad, and Allie loved that they felt comfortable enough with her to take the piss. She'd never had this before, and had Bea to thank for everything. She was a little surprised that she didn't have a card from Debbie, but suspected that it had just slipped the young brunette's mind with everything else going on recently.

Once her fiancé had finished opening her cards Bea reached down and grabbed the bag she had put at the side of the sofa, handing it over to the blonde. Allie was a little surprised when the redhead handed her a gift bag. The cabin must have cost her a fortune, and she wasn't expecting anything else. Looking questioningly at her fiancé, she smiled when she told her to open it as the suspense was killing her. Reaching inside the bag, she pulled out a black box with a red bow wrapped around it, and an envelope. Placing the envelope down on the sofa beside her she untied the bow, glancing at the older woman briefly before opening the box. Gasping when she saw a beautiful white gold necklace with a bar pendant hanging from it, she felt her eyes fill with tears again. Picking it up, she turned it in her hand, spotting something on the inside. Taking a closer look she saw what appeared to be coordinates engraved on it.

"It's our beach" Bea said, seeing the slight look of confusion on her fiancé's face. "You made me the happiest woman in the world that night when you agreed to marry me"

"There was never any doubt babe, I was yours from the second I set eyes on you" Allie replied, kissing her on the cheek. "It's beautiful, thank you" she added before handing it over to Bea and turning around so she could put it on for her. Once the necklace was secure Allie picked the envelope up, opening it slowly before pulling out what looked to be hand drawn tickets to see her favourite artist when they were playing their Melbourne gig in the New Year. There was another slip of paper underneath, and after taking a look at it Allie felt her breath catch in her throat. Not only had Bea managed to get her tickets to a gig that had sold out in minutes, but she had also got them VIP backstage passes too. "How…?" she asked, knowing that these type of tickets were like gold dust.

"I had a bit of help from someone in the know" the older woman said, brushing a stray tear from Allie's cheek. "I was telling Isla that I'd got you tickets and she pulled a few strings, got them upgraded. I didn't know anything about it until a couple of days before we came out here" she added as the blonde looked at her in confusion.

Bea was taken aback a few seconds later when Allie practically launched herself at her, almost sending them both tumbling to the floor. After steadying them both, she slipped her arms around the younger woman, holding her tight as she kissed her. Breaking apart when Allie's stomach rumbled loudly, Bea flipped them over before climbing off her fiancé and holding out her hand. "Come on, let's eat then we can enjoy the rest of the day" she said, taking the birthday girl's hand and pulling her to her feet before leading her out onto the side terrace.

"I'd rather have you…you taste so much better" Allie replied suggestively, missing the two people already sitting at the table.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Happy birthday Al" Oliver said as he stood up and walked over to his little sister, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her off her feet.

"What…how? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be at work?" Allie asked, laughing when her brother ruffled her hair after putting her back down again. It was something he would always do when they were kids, knowing how much it frustrated her.

"A little birdy asked us to come over here for your birthday. I hope you don't mind the intrusion, we can make ourselves scarce if you're hungry" he replied, laughing when his sister slapped him on the arm and Bea's cheeks turned the colour of her hair.

"I'm sure I can control myself for a while longer. It'll be hard, but I'll try" Allie joked before walking over to Regan and pulling her into a hug. "Thank you for being here, it means so much to me"

"We wouldn't want to be anywhere else, and this place is like heaven. I didn't even know that it existed until Bea sent the details through"

"So are you staying close by?"

"The cabin just down the beach. Bea rented them both out so we'd have the bay to ourselves" Regan replied, pulling back slightly. "She's something else that girl of yours"

"Believe me I know. I'm so lucky to have her in my life"

"Bea said the exact same thing the other day. I don't think luck has anything to do with it though. You were clearly meant for each other, it just took you a while to get there" Regan said, smiling at Allie as they both took a seat.

She had been nervous the first time she met her husband's sister, not quite knowing what to expect. If the rest of his family were anything to go by, she had expected her to be a nightmare. But she should have known that Oliver wouldn't have been so keen to see her again if that had been the case. She had been pleasantly surprised the when they were finally introduced, and was happy to see that her husband wasn't the only sane person in his family. And Bea had been really welcoming too. She could tell that the redhead was quite shy, but she looked at Allie like she had hung the moon. And that told her everything she needed to know about the woman she was sure would become her sister-in-law at some point.

Allie couldn't stop smiling all through breakfast. She had been hoping to catch up with her brother the day after her gig, but he had cancelled due to work commitments. She knew that he couldn't help it, but it didn't make it suck any less. Plus she had thought that they were heading back home the day after their anniversary. When Bea had said that they were staying for a few more days she had hoped that they would get an opportunity to visit Oli, so when she saw him sitting there had been totally floored.

After breakfast they cleared the dishes away before heading down to the beach. They spent the rest of the morning either on the loungers or in the water. Bea was currently trying to hold back the laughter as Allie attempted paddle boarding again. She had been so excited when she had finally managed to stand up on the board when they were at Great Barrier Island, but it looked like it had just been a fluke. She wasn't the most athletic of people, and it amazed the redhead how she could look that good with very little exercise. Although her fiancé would disagree, claiming she got plenty of the right kind of exercise. Not that Bea could argue with that, especially over the past few days.

Oliver was a natural though, despite it being his first time, much to his sister's annoyance. After half an hour the blonde gave up, dragging the board onto the sand before dropping down on the double lounger beside Bea, a look of pure frustration on her face. "How can you make it look so easy?" she asked her fiancé after a few minutes.

"You can't be good at everything baby…" the redhead replied, pulling her fiancé over so she was sitting in her lap. "…and other than your terrible paddle boarding skills you're pretty much perfect"

"You're full of compliments today aren't you? If I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to get into my pants"

"Maybe I am"

"You've already got an access all areas pass babe…and there's no expiry date" Allie replied, throwing her fiancé a cheeky wink and making her blush in the process. She was so lucky to have someone as kind and thoughtful as Bea, and her being as hot as fuck was definitely an added bonus. "Thank you for today, I've loved every minute of it"

"It's not over yet baby, and I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. I know you didn't want to do anything special, so I figured I would keep it simple"

"It's been perfect" the blonde replied, cuddling in closer to her fiancé. It was always a struggle when they were at the beach, and today was no different. Bea was wearing a deep red bikini, and Allie wasn't sure if it was the sun or her fiancé that was making her hot. Her red curls were tied back showing off her impressive jawline, and the blonde couldn't help but stare. Oliver picked up on his sister's flustered state, and took great pleasure in teasing her about it. Not that she seemed to care. Bea was the one blushing in the end, although that was no great surprise. Even after two years she still found it hard to take a compliment, not that it deterred her fiancé one bit. The more she tried to bat them off, the more they kept coming, the blonde determined that she would get through to Bea one of these days.

Bea headed back to their cabin to make a light lunch for them, Regan offering to help so the two Novak siblings could spend a bit of time alone together. While they spoke on the phone quite often, it wasn't the same as face to face, and with everything that had happened over the past month or two Regan knew her husband wanted to make sure that Allie was holding up ok.

They had planned to have a barbeque on the beach that evening, so Bea decided to make a fruit salad for lunch, not wanting to spoil their appetites. As they worked around one another she turned to face Regan before speaking. "Thank you for agreeing to come, it will mean the world to Allie having you both here"

"We wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Oli was so excited when you called him, and he's talked about nothing else since. He still feels guilty you know, blames himself for what happened back when they were kids. He's convinced himself that Allie wouldn't have…you know…turned to certain things if he had been there for her"

"It's not his fault, any of it. And Allie doesn't blame him for anything. She did what she had to do, and while I hate that she was in that position I'm also really proud of her. Did she make the right choices, probably not. But she survived, and not only that she made it out the other side. She's so strong, I know I couldn't have gone through what she did. Yet despite everything she has a lightness about her, like she'd never suffered in her entire life. I've never met anyone like Allie before, she can light up a room just by walking into it. When she first told me that she wanted to find Oliver again she was so excited, but the week before you guys came over for the first time she was a wreck. She kept saying that she was fine, but I knew she wasn't. She eventually caved and told me she was scared that he would reject her when she told him what had happened to her. What she had done" Bea said, her eyes fixed on anything but Regan. She didn't know if she was overstepping the mark here, but wanted her to know how much having Oliver in her life meant to Allie.

"He would never do that. It didn't matter what had happened, what she had or hadn't done, he just wanted his baby sister back. He cried that night he spoke to her on the phone, he was so happy that she was ok and didn't hate him. Although I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about that, it's not got for his 'image' apparently. Bloody men" Regan said, laughing as they both rolled their eyes at the same time. "I can see why Allie was worried though, especially with how their father is. And don't get me started on Sam. I've only had the displeasure of meeting him twice, and I honestly don't know whose worse, him or Aleksander"

"He is a piece of work isn't he, although I don't think anyone could top Aleksander in the bastard stakes…other than my ex-husband that is. But at least he won't be a problem anymore"

"Allie reminds me so much of Oli. After I met his father and brother I couldn't help but wonder if he was adopted. He was so different to both of them, luckily, and I found it hard to believe that they were blood relatives. But it's so obvious with those two out there, although my husband can't sing to save his life. Doesn't stop him from trying though unfortunately"

"Yeah well, Allie's about as athletic as a sloth. I have no idea how she manages to look the way she does without doing any real exercise. It's so unfair" Bea joked, although she knew her fiancé did plenty of physical activity when they were alone.

They spent another ten minutes getting everything together before taking lunch out onto the beach, both of them laughing when they saw Allie successfully dunking her brother in the gentle waves. Although she was so busy doing a little victory dance that she missed him creeping up behind her and taking revenge.

They all head back to their cabins later that afternoon and Allie tried several times to get the redhead to join her in the shower, but she wouldn't budge. They had arranged to meet her brother back on the beach in a couple of hours, so time wasn't an issue. After having her offer turned down for the third time she headed for the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She knew that she was being irrational, but being around her fiancé all day when she was in her swimwear was pure torture, and she had been wound up all day. If Bea wouldn't help her out then maybe she should take matters into her own hands, although it was nowhere near as satisfying that way.

Bea knew that her fiancé was annoyed that she wouldn't join her in the shower. It had been hard to resist her, harder than she thought, but she had a good reason. But it was a surprise, and she didn't want the blonde finding out before their daughter called. Debbie was frustrated that she couldn't be there for her mama's birthday, so had told her mum that she was going to video call her. It wasn't the same, but under the circumstances it was the best that she could do. She had passed one of her gifts on to her mum, but the other one was the surprise party she had organised for the night they got home.

Allie was still in a bit of a huff when she finished in the shower. She had considered taking matters into her own hands but decided against it in the end, choosing to turn the water temperature down considerably instead. Not that it had helped at all. She could hear voices coming from the lounge area, but everything went quiet as soon as she opened the bedroom door so she assumed it had been the tv. Bea was sitting on the sofa, a bottle of water in her hand. Locking eyes with the older woman, she smiled at her as she crossed the room. Dropping down in Bea's lap, she slipped her hand under the loose fitting shirt she was wearing over her bikini, scratching her nails over her toned stomach softly. "We still have about an hour and a half before we have to go back out there. Any chance I can unwrap you now?" she asked seductively, jumping when she heard a voice behind her.

"Gross, both of you. I really didn't need to hear or see that…thanks mama. Oh and happy birthday by the way" Debbie said through the screen, laughing at the look on her mum's face.

"Shit. Sorry kiddo didn't realise you were here…or not here. You know what I mean" Allie replied, smiling at their daughter as she slipped off a blushing Bea's lap and onto the sofa.

"So how's your day going so far, you having fun?"

"I am, it's been almost perfect. But now I get to talk to you, so I couldn't ask for anything more"

"You won't be wanting your present then…I hope I can still get a refund" the young brunette said, laughing when she saw the mock look of horror on the blonde's face. "I got you two gifts but one of them was too big to fit in mum's luggage so you'll have to wait until you get home" she added as her mum grabbed a large gift wrapped box from the side of the sofa and handed it over to the blonde. "Happy birthday mama, I love you"

Glancing at her fiancé briefly, Allie unwrapped the box and opened it, gasping when she saw the pair of boots she had her eye on the last time her and Deb went shopping together. She had tried them on, falling in love with them instantly. But hated wasting money on herself so had left the store empty handed in the end, deciding to treat her daughter instead.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you remembered. Thank you Deb, but you really shouldn't waste your money on me" Allie said, tears in her eyes as she picked one of the boots up so she could show Bea. They weren't cheap, and she hated that the young brunette had spent so much on her. But she looked so happy that she didn't have the heart to say anything.

"You could never be a waste, and I wanted to get them for you. You're always treating both me and mum, but you never buy anything for yourself"

"I've got both of you, I don't need anything else. Although I'm keeping the boots, they're awesome. I love you kiddo" Allie replied, blowing her daughter a kiss.

They chatted for a while, Bea excusing herself and heading outside for a while to give them some time alone. Allie was just wrapping up the call with Debbie when her fiancé walked back in, dropping a quick kiss on her cheek before jumping in the shower. Allie stayed on the sofa for a while, her thoughts going back to the past two years. She couldn't remember a birthday where she had ever felt so happy, and was glad that all the crap they had been through was in the past. She would do anything for Bea and Deb, and couldn't wait until she could call the redhead her wife.

Franky was surprised when she got a call from Will Jackson asking her to come into the station for a meeting. She had been checking in with the crew on a regular basis, telling Bridget that she wanted to make sure she was up to date with what was going on, although that was only part of the reason. They were like family to her, and she missed them terribly. Not that she would let on to anyone. Bridget knew the real reason, but decided not to mention anything. Franky was a complex character, and when they first met she didn't like to show any kind of vulnerability, seeing it as a sign of weakness. But the longer they were together the more she would open up to Bridget, and that just made the older blonde fall in love with her more and more. She knew that it was a privilege to see this side of the brunette, and she treasured every moment with her.

As the car pulled up outside the station Franky leaned over, kissing Gidge on the cheek before jumping out and heading inside. She had assumed he would want to speak to her about coming back to work. She was due to get her cast off the following week, and was keen to get back. Even if she would be on light duties for a while. So when she wandered into the briefing room and saw Proctor sitting there, she knew it must be something more than that. A minute or two later Will walked in and took a seat opposite them, a serious look on his face.

He spent the next hour filling them in on a claim that had been made against the Melbourne Fire Department, or more specifically teal watch. Harry Smith's parents were suing them for the unlawful death of their son, and were going after Bea, Kaz and Franky in particular, claiming that they deliberately left him there to die. Both Proctor and Bea had risked their own lives to get the inmates out of the burning building, all the inmates. So to accuse them of something like this was a low blow. Franky had been expecting some kind of retaliation, especially after the reading of the will a couple of days ago, but didn't think they would go this far.

She had been surprised when the solicitor said that Harry had left half of his money to Debbie, and the other half to his parents. Although the will was three years old. They had tried to contest it at the time, claiming that he wasn't of sound mind when he wrote it, but the solicitor had a copy of his medical records, and there was no mention of any mental health issues. That was another thing that shocked the tattooed brunette. If Harry Smith was of sound mind then she didn't know what crazy was. Franky had skyped Debbie that evening, filling her in on what had happened and how Harry's family had taken the news. The irony of it all was that mini Bea didn't even want the money, or anything from him, no matter how much it was. But she didn't want his parents to have it either, especially after what they did at the funeral.

It would take a few weeks to process everything, so Debbie didn't need to commit to anything just yet, plus she wanted to speak to her parents first. If she did take the money then she was adamant that she didn't want to keep it. The thought of having anything from Harry made her feel physically sick, even if it was only money. The only thing she wanted from him while he was alive was for him to leave her mum alone, and he couldn't even do that. So why would she want anything from him now he was dead. That didn't mean that the money couldn't be put to good use though, and she had a few ideas as to what she could do with it. If she decided to go down this route then she would need to speak to her mama, but knew that her parents would want her to keep the money for her future. It seemed quite fitting though, using Harry's money to help women who had suffered at the hands of people just like him. And he would be turning in his grave if she did. Debbie had asked Franky not to say anything to her parents, wanting to wait until after they got back from Sydney. And while the tattooed brunette hated keeping things from her best friend, knew that it was for the best.

And now Franky found herself in Proctor's car, on her way over to her house to discuss what to do about Bea, and the second thing she would have to keep from the redhead. At least until she got back from her trip. Bea needed to know what was going on, the accusations affecting her as much as the two of them. But with everything she had been through recently Franky didn't want to dump any more shit on her, and was glad that she was still in Sydney. Red would be back in a few days, so it gave them a little bit of leeway at least. They would have to tell her soon though, especially if the case made it to court. Will was pretty sure it wouldn't get that far, they had no real evidence, and it was a massive coincidence that they only raised the issue after the reading of Harry's will. But Franky had seen enough during her work at legal aid to know that sometimes logic wasn't even taken into consideration. She just hoped that Will was right, and that the case would get thrown out. The last thing Bea or Allie needed was any more shit from captain dickhead, especially with their wedding fast approaching.

After spending an hour talking things through with Kaz she called a taxi and headed home. The sooner she got the cast off the better, not being able to drive was incredibly frustrating. She would have risked it, but had promised Gidge that she wouldn't do anything stupid. And according to her wife, driving with one arm in a cast fell into that category. The tattooed brunette was very head strong, and didn't usually listen to anyone, at least not out of work. But Bridget was different. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her in any way, so tried to think before she acted these days. It wasn't easy, but her wife was worth it, and she would do whatever it takes to make her happy. There were still times when she would put her walls up, but that was more out of habit than trust. She trusted Bridget with her life, and would never do anything to jeopardise what they had.

Will had asked both her and Kaz not to say anything to anyone else about the potential law suit, other than Bea of course. But Franky was worried about how her friend would react, and wanted to talk it through with her wife. Gidge wouldn't say anything to anyone, she knew that for sure. Plus she was the most logical and level headed person Franky knew, and would know exactly what to say to calm the storm raging in her head. She was willing to do whatever it took to protect Red, and could kill Harry's parents for this. But that wouldn't solve anything, other than getting her in trouble with the law. The thought of being caged filled her with dread, and she knew that she would lose the one person in her life that she trusted completely if she didn't play this carefully.

It was just before eight when Allie headed back down to the beach, Bea's hand in hers as they crossed the sand. Oli and Regan were already out there, her brother setting up the barbeque while Regan finished setting the table they must have brought down from their cabin. There were tiny fairy lights in the tree's lining the beach, and she knew that was probably what Bea had disappeared off to do while she was chatting with Debbie. It reminded her of the night the redhead proposed, and she couldn't stop the megawatt smile from spreading over her face as she squeezed the older woman's hand. Crossing the sand they approached the others, Bea kissing the blonde on the cheek before going over to help Oliver set everything up.

There was so much food that even Debbie would have struggled to finish it off, although they both know she would have given it her best shot. It turned out that Oli had a similar love of food as their daughter, resulting in Allie making a joke about having to cater for an extra ten people at the wedding just to cover the amount the two of them would eat. After they had eaten Oliver and Regan cleared everything away, despite Bea's protests. Allie was sitting in her lap, and they looked so content that they didn't want to disturb them. He loved seeing his little sister so happy, and was glad that she finally had some stability in her life. Bea clearly idolised her, and if anyone deserved to be loved unconditionally it was Allie.

Once everything was washed and put away they headed back down onto the sand, Bea getting the fire pit going while Regan opened the bottle of champagne they had brought with them. They spent the rest of the evening toasting marshmallows, talking and drinking, Oli proving Regan's earlier point about his singing when he decided to serenade his wife. Bea had thought that she was exaggerating when she said he couldn't sing, but it had been an understatement. He was so bad that he made Debbie sound like Adele, and the three of them had their hands over their ears by the time he got to the end of the song.

It had been one of the best birthdays of Allie's life, and the only thing that would have made it even more perfect was if Debbie could have been there too. But she understood why she couldn't, and was happy that she was able to speak to her for a while. After Bea had left them alone to chat Deb had asked how her mum was doing. She was getting stronger every day, but that didn't stop either of them from worrying about her. Plus she knew how stubborn the redhead could be at times. As well as checking up on her mother, she also wanted to quiz the blonde about their anniversary. She knew some of what her mama had planned, although Allie had only told her brother and Regan about the boat. It wasn't that she didn't trust Deb, but she didn't want to risk her accidentally letting on to Bea what she had planned for their special day. She knew the young Smith wouldn't do it deliberately, but sometimes she got a little over excited and forgot who she was talking to.

It was gone eleven thirty when Oli ad Regan decided to call it a night. They needed to be heading home relatively early the next morning, and the combination of the sun and alcohol had made Oliver a bit sleepy. Allie joked that he was getting old, and in order to prove that he could still keep up with the "young un's" decided to throw her over his shoulder and run towards the sea. The only thing that stopped him from dropping the cheeky blonde in the water was his wife threating him with the sofa, which resulted in more teasing from Allie. Although Bea decided to join in this time. He was well and truly outnumbered, so decided to quit while he wasn't too far behind.

After clearing everything away they arranged a time to have breakfast the following morning before heading off to their respective cabins. Allie was a little surprised when Bea disappeared into the bedroom as soon as they entered theirs, closing and locking the door behind her. Grabbing a couple of bottles of water she dropped down on the sofa, waiting for her fiancé to finish whatever it was she was doing in there. A few minutes later she heard the click of the lock as the redhead's raspy tones called out to her, asking her to come in. Standing up she picked both bottles up before making her way over to the door. Opening it slowly, she noticed that the light was off, the room filled with a low glow from several candles that weren't there earlier. Placing the water down on the bedside table she scanned the room again, movement over to her right hand side catching her eye. She wasn't prepared for the sight in front of her when she turned around though, and was glad she wasn't still holding anything. Bea was standing in the doorway leading to the bathroom wearing nothing but a black bowtie, and Allie almost came undone right then.

Bea couldn't help but feel a little satisfied by her fiancé's reaction to her final surprise. And it was just before midnight, so technically still her birthday. Crossing the room slowly she approached the blonde, coming to a stop an arm's length away from her. She could see the desire in Allie's eyes, and felt it straight to her core. Feeling a little more confident that usual, she closed the distance between them, taking the younger woman's hands and placing them on her hips as she spoke. "Happy birthday Alliecat" she said, before capturing the blonde's lips in one of the dirtiest kisses she'd ever had.


	117. Chapter 117

_A/N:_ _Thank you to everyone that voted for FMG in the Wentworth Fanfiction Awards. Being nominated was a huge shock, but I never expected to win anything, especially with so many great writers out there._

 _I'm a little bit late posting this, so have made it extra-long to make up for being a little slack :)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oliver left just after breakfast the next morning, needing to get back for Regan's shift at the hospital later that day. It was only short, but he loved getting to spend some time with his little sister, especially on her birthday. He would be seeing her at the wedding, but that was still a few months away, and it was harder to leave than he thought it would be. He had known exactly what his wife was doing when she suggested that she helped Bea with lunch the previous day. He had been worried about his sister, especially when the redhead had her accident. And when he had spoken to her a few times on the phone while Bea was in the hospital and she was a wreck. It was understandable, and he would be the same if it was Regan, but he hated feeling so useless. He had offered to go over to Melbourne, but she had assured him that she was ok. Plus Bea's family were there, and he didn't want to be in the way.

And then on top of all that her music career had taken off better than any of them had expected. He had known that she had a talent when they were kids, but it was such a hard industry to break into. Not that he didn't have every faith in her ability. He was just a bit worried that she would get dragged back into some of her old habits. It was still early days, but he was glad to see that she was still very much grounded, and was more surprised than anyone that she had gotten to number one with her first ever single. He didn't want to dampen the mood, or upset Allie on her birthday. But the past had been on his mind constantly since Bea had called them to ask them to come here. Sitting on the lounger beside Allie, he had turned to face her before voicing what had been on his mind for days. "I'm sorry Allie, I should have done more to protect you when we were younger. I let you down, and I'll never forgive myself for that. But I promise that I'll always be here if you need me"

Allie was a little surprised that Oli had brought up their childhood, but could understand why. It had been on her mind for a few days, as it always was around this time of year. She knew that she shouldn't let it bother her, especially now she had her own family. But for some reason she couldn't help but think about the past. Reaching out, she took her brother's hand in hers, smiling at him before replying. "It wasn't your fault, any of it. You had your own issues to deal with, and I understand that. You didn't make him kick me out, or act like an arsehole. He just can't help himself. And what happened after that was on me, no one else. I should have never gotten involved with Mia in the first place, deep down I knew that something wasn't right with her. I thought I loved her, but I guess it was the idea of someone wanting me that I loved. I never even knew her, and what I felt for her doesn't even come close to what I feel for Bea. I'm happy, happier than I've ever been, and I don't want to dwell on the past anymore. It's time to put it all behind me and move on. I can't change it, as much as I wish I could. But I don't blame you for any of it, and I'm so glad that you're here with me today"

"Me too, I love you kid"

"I love you too, you doofus" Allie replied, giggling when he picked her up and ran into the sea.

Smiling to himself as he drove home, Oliver let his mind drift back to the past couple of days. He was so proud of his little sister. She had completely turned her life around, and he loved seeing her so happy. Bea was perfect for her, and it was clear to anyone near them how much she loved Allie. He wasn't sure that he would ever forgive himself for not looking out for her all those years ago, but if Allie wanted to forget the past then the least he could do was try.

After saying goodbye to Oli and Regan they washed the dishes before heading down onto the beach. Dropping her towel down on the lounger Bea wandered over to one of the hammocks and climbed in. She made it look so easy, so when Allie tried to get into the other one she was a little frustrated when it kept moving. After several failed attempts she approached the giggling redhead and started to climb on her. Bracing herself to steady the hammock, Bea moved over gently, making room for the younger woman. It took a little while for them both to get comfortable, and the dip of the hammock meant that the redhead was laid half on top of Allie, not that either of them minded.

Leaning in closer Allie tucked a stray curl behind the older woman's ear before capturing her lips in a tender kiss. "I love being here with you…my beautiful Bea". They laid there for a while, both of them happy just to be close to the other. The sound of the waves lapping onto the shore was so relaxing and Allie could feel herself drifting off, her fiancé's raspy tones pulling her back from the lure of sleep.

"Did you ever think that we'd get here?" Bea asked after a while.

"What, cuddling up against an incredibly sexy woman in a hammock on a private beach…all the time"

"No you doofus…us"

"How do you mean?"

"When we first got together…did you think it would last?"

"I hoped it would" Allie replied, kissing her briefly before pulling back and gazing into the chocolate brown eyes that she adored. "To be honest I was so shocked that you liked me back at first. I never thought you would ever want to be with someone like me" she added, turning away slightly in the hope that the redhead wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes.

But it was too late, and Bea had seen the change in her instantly. Cupping her chin she turned Allie's head back around, brushing her thumb over her left cheek and catching a stray tear as she did. "You're the only person I want to be with, the only one I will ever want to be with. Do you know what I first thought that night at the house when you told me everything?"

Half of Allie really wanted to know, and the other half was absolutely terrified of what she was about to hear. But Bea was there with her, so she knew that she could handle whatever it was that the redhead was about to say. Not trusting her voice, she nodded her head, biting down on her lip as she waited for Bea to speak.

"When you first told me all I could think about was why would anyone want to hurt you? There was something about you Allie, I had no idea what it was at the time, but I was drawn to you. I still am. And the more you told me, the more I thought about how strong you were, how brave. You'd been through so much, and yet you were so positive. When I was laid in bed that night all I kept thinking was that there had to be a way that I could help you. The thought of you going back out there made me feel sick, and I just wanted to keep you safe. I still do"

"I'd never felt truly safe in my life, or loved. Until I met you that is. Even with Mia I…" Allie said, stopping when she saw a flash of anger in her fiancé's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just…I hate the thought of her touching you. Of anyone but me touching you. Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so possessive" the redhead replied, averting her eyes as she felt her cheeks colour up.

"Don't be. Do you have any idea how hot you are when you get all territorial?"

"It's not 'hot' Allie, its controlling…and I shouldn't be thinking like that. I'm sorry, I…when Harry would…" Bea said, struggling to process what she was trying to say.

Sensing her struggle Allie decided to take control of the situation, cutting her off with a loving kiss. "You're nothing like Harry, so don't even go there ok. I've never had someone get jealous over me before, never had anyone even care that much about me to feel that way. I know that you would never try and control me in any way, the same way I'd never do it to you. I kind of like it when you get jealous though, it makes me feel like I'm important, like I matter"

"You are important Allie, and you do matter so don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. You and Deb are everything to me, and you always will be. I love you, my beautiful girl"

"I love you too Bea. And for the record, no one has ever come close to you." the blonde replied, pulling her in even closer. The kiss started off slow, but it heated up quickly. Hands started to roam, and when she felt the older woman's hand on her bikini covered breast she let out a low growl. Pulling back slightly she locked eyes with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, her lips swollen and her curls a little wild where Allie's hands had been. "Thank you"

"What for?" the redhead asked, her breathing laboured as she tried to recover from the kiss. Kissing Allie always left her with a racing heart and a tingling in her stomach.

"For being you…for being so good to me…and for bringing Oli out here" Allie replied between kisses. "It's been a long time since I got to spend my birthday with him, not that I ever really got the chance to enjoy my day. He tried to make them as special as he could, but it was always about my parents putting on the most elaborate party possible. It was the only day Aleksander was nice to me, although that stopped as soon as his friends left. It didn't matter what I wanted. As long as he upstaged all of his so called friends, to him the day was a roaring success. Even if I hated every minute of it"

"Is that why you didn't want to do anything special? You know that I would never do that right…your happiness is the most important thing to me, and it always will be"

"I know, and that's not it. Everything has been so crazy lately, I just wanted you all to myself for a while. I know that makes me selfish but…" the blonde said, her sentence cut short when Bea's lips found hers.

Slipping her arm around the younger woman, Bea caressed her lower back, her fingers toying with the waistband of her shorts. "It's not selfish at all. I want you to myself all the time. Actually no…I just want you all the time"

"The feeling's very much mutual baby" Allie replied, moulding into her fiancé's touch. "Having Oli here was more than I could ever ask for though. When we were kids we never had a birthday that was actually fun, either of us. So thank you for making that happen. I just wish that Deb could have been here, then it really would have been perfect"

"She wanted to be here too, so much. She's hoping to get home for the weekend soon though. I know it's not the same, but it's something to look forward to" the redhead said, leaving out the fact that they would be seeing her a lot sooner than that.

"I love having her home, although having the place to ourselves also has its perks" Allie threw back, running her fingers up fiancé's toned legs and under her shorts. Her lips finding the spot on the older woman's neck that she knew would drive her wild. "I want you so much" she added, rolling her hips as she felt Bea's hands on her.

"Again?" Bea asked, a low moan falling from her lips when she felt Allie's fingers toying with the edge of her underwear. They had been up half of the night, the younger woman's final birthday gift lasting several hours.

"Always…" the blonde replied, moving so she was straddling her fiancé. The sudden movement causing the hammock to swing and dump them both on the sand, Bea landing on top of a giggling Allie.

They spent the next two days relaxing on the beach, and enjoying their time alone together. But before they knew it, it was time to head back. They were staying overnight in Sydney and flying home the next day, and while they were keen to get back to their own bed, neither of them wanted the break to end. Allie knew that she would be really busy for the next few months, her album was due to be released soon, and Isla had lined up numerous interviews as well. She knew that she needed to promote her music, but this was the part of the job that she hated the most. It wasn't that she was particularly shy, it was more the fear of not knowing what they were going to ask. She knew that people were still curious about her past, but she was trying so hard to put it all behind her. Plus it wasn't fair on either Bea or Debbie to have their personal lives dragged through the mud. But she would deal with all that when the time came, right now she was determined to enjoy what was left of their break.

Once everything was packed and the cabin had been cleaned Bea called a taxi for Allie. She didn't want to travel separately, but it was the only way to get their things back to the city as well as the bike. It wasn't a long drive, but she would rather have the blonde wrapped around her as she rode back than do it alone. But it would mean two trips, which was a massive waste of both time and money. Dragging herself away from Bea in her leathers was absolute torture, but the redhead promising Allie that she could help remove them later definitely put a smile on her face.

An hour later they were checking into their final hotel of the trip. It wasn't as fancy as the one the record label had put them up in, but Allie preferred it that way. She didn't feel comfortable in the really expensive places, although she'd been in plenty during her time on the streets. Not that she had ever stayed longer than an hour or two.

"I'm sorry our room's not as nice as the one the label booked, but it's got a great view still" the redhead said as she gazed out of the window. They were further away from the harbour than they had been last time, but they still had a good view of the bridge.

"I don't care. I've got everything I could ever need right in front of me. And it's perfect, thank you"

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the day? I thought maybe we could grab an early dinner and then check out the nightlife"

"If we do will you dance with me?" Allie asked as she walked up behind the older woman, slipping her arm around her waist.

"If that's what you want"

"Oh I want babe…all the time"

"Behave…" the older woman said as she turned in her fiancé's arms, taking in the suggestive smirk on the blonde's face. "So is that a yes?"

"Yes. I…can't…wait…to…get…you…on…that…dancefloor" Allie replied between kisses. Bea's lips were addictive, but then so was every other part of her. And she couldn't get enough.

Allie knew this would happen, and she was starting to regret suggesting that they went to a lesbian bar. She trusted Bea completely, but couldn't leave her alone for a second without some other woman hitting on her. Not that she could blame them, her fiancé looked as hot as hell. The first time it happened they had both laughed it off, but when it happened again Allie was starting to get a little frustrated. Surely these people could see they were together, they weren't exactly keeping their distance while they were dancing. The third time it happened she had only been a few metres away. The redhead had gone to the bar, leaving Allie off to one side waiting for her.

It was busy in there so took a while for her to get served, but as she was waiting Bea felt someone move in to stand far too close to her, a warm hand coming to rest on her waist. She knew that it wasn't Allie, she always knew when she was nearby, and the familiar tingling sensation she always got whenever her fiancé touched her wasn't there. Instead she felt a cold shiver down her spine, the way she always did when a stranger put their hands on her. She hadn't felt that with her Alliecat though, and the first time the younger woman hugged her she had felt warm and safe. There had been something about the cheeky blonde from the start, and she was so glad that teal watch were on shift the night of the warehouse fire.

Moving over to her right Bea tried to put as much distance between her and the wandering hand, but as she moved so it's owner. Luckily one of the bartenders approached her, taking her order before grabbing a couple of bottles of beer from the fridge. After paying for the drinks she turned around, coming face to face with the owner of the stray hand. She was taller than Bea, and a few years older. She couldn't deny that she was attractive. Her short dark hair was a little messy, and her olive skin was flawless. But she wasn't Allie. Her gaze was intense, Bea could feel her undressing her with her eyes, and it made her more than a little uncomfortable. When she took a step closer the redhead felt her body tense up. She was usually oblivious to any attention directed her way, but this woman was anything but subtle, and she would have to be blind not to notice the blatant leering.

"Why don't we finish those then go back to mine for something a little stronger" she said, making a grab for one of the bottles of beer Bea was holding.

Bea was just about to refuse when she saw a flash of blonde out of the corner of her eye as Allie came bounding over, standing toe to toe with the other woman. There was a fire in her eyes, the same one she had seen when that guy tried to hit on her at one of Allie's early gigs with the band. And while she hated that her fiancé felt that she had to step in, it was also incredibly hot. No one had ever fought for her before she met the blonde, at least not in this way. Franky was fiercely protective of her, but that was different. Slipping her arm around the younger woman's waist, she stepped in close behind her, feeling Allie relax into her. She was still eyeballing the woman, but her jaw wasn't quite as tense as it had been a few seconds ago. "It's ok baby" Bea said, her lips close to the blonde's ear as she spoke.

"Sorry, I didn't realise you came with a guard dog" the woman threw back, turning her nose up at Allie. Sidestepping the blonde she held a piece of paper out to Bea, her eyes roaming all over her body again before coming to rest on her face. "Give me a call if you fancy trying a real woman, not some girl"

Bea was expecting her fiancé to lose it, she could feel the tension radiating off of her, and her jaw tightened again as she glared at the unwelcome intrusion to their evening. She was steeling herself in preparation to step in front of what she was sure would be a very angry Allie Novak. But to her surprise the blonde simply turned around and kissed her. It wasn't a chaste kiss either, it was hot and heavy, and Bea couldn't stop the loud moan that fell from her lips as Allie's hand slipped under her shirt.

Allie was fuming, but the second she felt Bea's lips on hers she lost her train of thought. All that mattered was the two of them, together. Pulling apart after a few minutes she was surprised to see the woman still standing there, checking Bea out. Shooting her a glare she turned her attention back to the stunning redhead in her arms, reconnecting their lips as she moved forward so Bea's back was pressed against the nearby column.

Her heart was beating out of her chest, and her mind was cloudy. As Allie's lips moved to her neck, Bea tilted her head to allow her better access. She was oblivious to her surroundings, and as she felt the younger woman's nails scratching over her stomach she grabbed at whatever part of Allie that she could, pulling her in as close as possible. It was several minutes later when the realisation of where they were came flooding back, and as much as she wanted to stay wrapped up in her girl, knew that she needed to stop things before they went any further. Although she expected that their time at the bar would be coming to an end very soon, especially if the look in Allie's eyes was anything to go on.

Pulling back slightly, Allie rested her forehead against the redheads, her breathing laboured and her cheeks flushed. Brushing her thumb over Bea's cheek she kissed her again, only this time it was much softer. "Sorry, I got a bit carried away there"

"It's ok, I wasn't exactly trying to stop you was I" the older woman replied, her voice thick with arousal. "Plus I don't think anyone else will be in any doubt as to who I belong to after that. Not that I'm complaining…obviously" she added, kissing the blonde again before handing over one of the forgotten bottles of beer, pleased to see that the woman had finally taken the hint.

They lasted about half an hour before it all became too much. Bea was the first to break, although with the way the blonde was pressed up against her as they danced it was a miracle she lasted as long as she did. The bar was only a couple of blocks from the hotel so they decided to walk back, although it took a lot longer than it should. Bea had lost count of the number of doorways, and walls Allie had pinned her against as they made their way along the busy streets, and by the time they made it back to the room they were both about ready to burst.

When Bea woke up the next morning her fiancé was already awake, which surprised her a little. While it hadn't been that late when they got back from the bar, it was after three by the time they finally got to sleep. Turning slightly, she looked up at the beautiful blonde sitting beside her, her back resting on the headboard as she scowled at something on her phone. Moving so she was sat beside the younger woman, she pulled the sheet up before resting her head on her shoulder. "What's wrong Alliecat?"

"Looks like we weren't as discreet as I thought last night" the blonde replied, handing her phone over to her fiancé so she could take a look.

Scrolling down the screen she saw several photos from the previous evening that must have been posted by people who recognised Allie. There were a few of them dancing together, but most were of her pinned against the column, the blonde's hand up her shirt. In one of the photos Bea had her fiancé's bottom lip between her teeth, and Allie had a handful of her arse. They had clearly been so distracted by one another that they didn't realise they were being photographed, and Bea figured it was one of the downsides to being in a relationship with someone in the public eye.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have allowed myself to get carried away like that" Allie said, worried that it would freak the older woman out. She knew that the redhead wasn't a massive fan of public displays of affection, although she was getting a lot better at expressing her feelings.

"You've got nothing to apologise for Alliecat, I wasn't exactly fighting you off was I. Plus everyone will know that you're mine now"

"I've been yours since that first night at the station, I'll always be yours"

"Promise?"

"I promise beautiful" Allie replied, brushing a stray curl from the older woman's face before kissing her softly.

Bea had come so far in such a short period of time, although her confidence had grown so much since the accident at the prison. Allie didn't know if it was because she was finally free of Harry, or her brush with death that was to blame. But either way, she was happy with the outcome. She loved it when Bea pushed back, took control. And as much as she enjoyed teaching the older woman new things, being dominated by the sexy redhead was what she truly loved. Allie knew that she had it in her, even if it had been hiding in the background. The tell-tale signs were all there, the way she would chase her lips as she pulled back during their early make out sessions, or how she would lose herself in all things Allie. It was only when she really thought about what they were doing that she would hold back, and the blonde knew that was more down to a fear of being hurt again than anything.

But Allie knew that the longer they were together, the less the redhead will hold back. She couldn't wait until the day when Bea no longer feared letting someone get close to her. Not for selfish reasons, she just hated that Harry still affected her in certain ways. No one should have to suffer like Bea had, and it broke her heart to think of what he had done to her. She deserved the world, and Allie was willing to do whatever it takes to make sure that she got it. She would move mountains if her fiancé asked her to. Not that Bea ever asked for anything.

They took the bike back after breakfast, and Bea was a little reluctant to let it go. The same guys that were there when they picked it up were working again, and after what her fiancé told her, Bea made sure to be extra affectionate with her girl. Partly to reassure the blonde, and partly to piss them off. Allie loved it, relishing in the extra attention that the redhead was giving her. But when the older woman came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing her neck, she had to bite her lip to stop what she was sure would be an embarrassingly loud moan from escaping.

Turning in her arms, she kissed her briefly before taking a step back. "Don't start something you can't finish Smith"

"And who says that I can't finish it Novak?" the redhead threw back, slapping her on the arse before heading over to the service desk to return the keys.

Jumping in a taxi, they headed back to the hotel to finish packing before checking out. Their flight was at three, so they still had a little bit of time to spare. After checking out, they left their luggage at the hotel and grabbed some lunch at a nearby café before collecting everything and heading to the airport.

The flight was awful. Bea fell asleep as soon as they were in the air, and Allie spent the whole journey being kicked in the back by the little shit sitting behind her. The redhead had offered to swap seated before she dozed off, but that would mean sitting by the window, and she wasn't brave enough for that yet. And to make matters worse they hit some turbulence about half way through the flight. Allie knew that her fiancé wouldn't mind being woken up, but she knew how tired she was, and wanted to let her sleep. Plus it was her fault that the older woman was so worn out. She had woken just before six thirty with an uncontrollable urge to touch the redhead, and when Bea woke up to the blonde's lips on her stomach neither of them were getting any sleep for a while.

She looked so peaceful with her head on Allie's shoulder, and despite feeling like she was going to pass out, the blonde didn't have the heart to wake her up. She knew that it was only turbulence. But that, mixed with the kicks to her back and constant screaming from the delightful child behind her was a little bit too much to handle. In hindsight she should have just woken Bea up, but instead she was in a foul mood by the time they landed.

It was five thirty when they arrived back home, and Allie's mood hadn't improved at all. All she wanted to do was take a bath and collapse on the sofa with her favourite redhead. So it came as a bit of a surprise when Bea announced that they were going over to Franky and Bridget's for dinner. It wasn't that she didn't want to see their friends, she just didn't want to do it tonight. While the past few days had been nothing but relaxing, she just wanted to chill out on the sofa with her girl. She would be back in the studio from Monday, and knew that things would be hectic for the next few months. Plus neither of them had managed to get much sleep the previous evening. She was a little frustrated when Bea put her foot down, saying that she was going with or without her, and she couldn't see why it was so important.

Allie knew that she was being unreasonable, but the stubborn streak in her that reared its head when she was tired prevented her from backing down now that she had made a big issue of it. She had expected her fiancé to give in, so when the older woman headed into the en-suite, locking the door behind her, she was more than a little surprised. Bea never locked the door when she took a shower, so she knew that she was mad with her. She didn't want to fight with the redhead, but she felt like she was being backed into a corner a little.

They were both tired, and Bea knew that was the main reason for their minor disagreement. If she was being completely honest, a night on the sofa with her girl sounded like absolute heaven right now. But Debbie had gone to a lot of trouble to organise the surprise party, as had Franky and Bridget, and she didn't want to let any of them down. She could feel her frustration rising, and hated being stuck in the middle of all this, so had locked the bathroom door after her in the hope that it would give them both a little time to cool off. She was expecting to find the blonde in the bedroom when she left the en-suite, so when she wasn't there Bea threw on a pair of shorts and a vest and headed down the stairs in search of her.

Walking through into the lounge Bea found her fiancé sprawled out on the sofa watching Friends re-runs, and eating chocolate. Shaking her head she wandered through into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water before getting ready. She didn't want to fight with the blonde, but Debbie would be so disappointed if they didn't show up. If Allie continued to be stubborn she would have to tell her about the surprise party, but that would only be as a last resort. She was hoping that the younger woman would have agreed to go for a while when she had asked earlier. But it looked like that wouldn't be the case. Sighing loudly, she headed back up the stairs and started to get changed, hoping her fiancé would have a change of heart.

Allie felt a little guilty. She knew that Bea must be just as tired as she was, and while she couldn't understand why they had to go out tonight, she must have a good reason. Half an hour later she flicked the TV off and made her way up the stairs. Their bedroom door was closed, and she just hoped that the older woman hadn't locked it. If she had, then Allie would definitely be relegated to the sofa tonight. Luckily it was unlocked, and when she opened the door Allie felt her breath catch in her throat. It didn't matter how many times she looked at her fiancé, she was still bowled over by her beauty. "What time do we need to leave?" she asked quietly, not wanting to startle the older woman.

"I'm leaving in ten minutes" the redhead replied, grabbing her boots from the wardrobe and walking out of the room.

Even if the blonde did decide to go there was no way that she would be ready on time, and she didn't want Deb and their friends to be waiting on them. Heading down into the kitchen, Bea called her daughter and told her they were running a little bit late, before booking herself a taxi for half an hours' time. She could take the bike, but if she was going to be spending the evening making excuses for her fiancé then she would need something a little stronger in her drink.

Hearing the taxi pull up outside the house, Bea grabbed her keys before opening the door. She was just about to close it behind her when Allie came breezing through and headed for the car. Shaking her head, the older woman locked up before joining the blonde in the back of the taxi.

They were only half an hour late, although the taxi ride over to their friend's house had been a little uncomfortable. Allie had tried to start a conversation, but the redhead simply continued to gaze out of the window, giving her one word answers. This didn't help the blonde's mood, and she was just about to ask the driver to turn around and take her back home when they pulled up outside the house. She made no attempt to move, watching on as Bea paid the driver before jumping out of the car. A few second later the redhead's hand came back through the door, and Allie couldn't help but smile at the gesture. Even when they were fighting she still wanted to take care of her. Taking the offered hand, she climbed out of the car, brushing her thumb over the older woman's before letting go. They walked down the short path and Bea knocked on the door.

It didn't take long for Franky to answer, and after ushering them both inside she asked the blonde about her gig in a bid to distract her. After taking their jackets the tattooed brunette suggested that they head through into the lounge and have a drink before dinner. She could sense the tension between her friends, and knew that something was wrong. But when she glanced over at Bea, the redhead gave her a look as if to say 'don't ask'. Not wanting to get dragged into whatever was going on between the couple, she took a step to the side, letting Allie enter the room first.

She knew something was going on, and had heard a giggle as they approached the door that led into the lounge. It sounded a lot like Boomer, but the blonde assumed it was just the television. Bea hadn't mentioned anyone else being there that night, and given their little disagreement earlier, was sure she would have done. Pushing the door open, she felt her heart leap out of her chest as the light flicked on and Debbie yelled "surprise" a little too enthusiastically. Taking a few seconds to get her heart rate under control, Allie scanned the room, finding it filled with all their friends as well as their daughter.

It all made sense now, and she understood why Bea had been so keen for them to go out, She had clearly known about this, and by the way Deb was giving out orders she must have organised the whole thing. Turning in the direction of where the redhead was, Allie was surprised to see that she was no longer standing beside her. She knew that she needed to apologise, but their daughter was approaching so it would have to wait for now.

"Happy birthday mama" Debbie said as she threw herself into the blonde's arms. She hated missing her birthday, but hoped that this would make up for it.

"Did you do all this?" Allie asked as she scanned the room, seeing several photos of herself from the past couple of years plastered over the walls. There were also a couple from when she was a kid. Her daughter had obviously been in touch with her brother, and she made a mental note to bollock him for sending the embarrassing ones later.

"I had a bit of help, but yeah. I hated that I couldn't be there on your actual birthday, so wanted to do something to show you how happy I am that you're part of our family. And I'm quite impressed that mum managed to keep it a secret, I was expecting her to blurt it out by accident"

"Thank you. It means so much that you would go to all this effort just for me. And I had no idea, your mum did an excellent job" the blonde replied, looking over to her fiancé who was chatting to Liz. The older woman must have said something amusing, and when the redhead threw her head back laughing, Allie was taken aback by how beautiful she looked.

A hand on her arm pulled her out of her Bea induced haze, and before she had time to process she felt herself being dragged through into the kitchen by an overly excited Boomer. "Happy birthday Blondie" the brunette said as she pulled her into a big bear hug, squeezing all the air out of her lungs. Pulling back she poured a couple of shots before handing one over to Allie. "Welcome to the OAP's club…ya old bastard" she added, clinking their glasses together before throwing the shot back. Smiling at her friend, Allie did the same, regretting it instantly when she felt the burning sensation in her throat.

Allie felt like the biggest arsehole in the world right now, and she knew that she would have some serious making up to do. Bea was on the other side of the room chatting to Maxine, and when their eyes accidentally locked, the redhead turned away. She knew that the older woman wouldn't want to make a scene in front of their friends, but it was going to be an uncomfortable night when they got home. She needed to fix this, and fast. Being in the dog house was no fun, and although she had no energy for anything but sleep, the thought of not being in the redhead's arms didn't sit well with her.

It was obvious that Bea was avoiding her, and Allie felt like they were playing an elaborate game of hide and seek. Every time she came within touching distance of her fiancé, the redhead would find an excuse to move. This had been going on for the past hour, and both Franky and Debbie had questioned her, asking if everything was ok between them. But she didn't know what to say. It was a minor disagreement, nothing more. Allie knew that she was to blame, but if Bea insisted on keeping her distance she didn't see how she could make it right.

An hour or so later she spotted an opportunity to get the older woman alone. As Bea headed in the direction of the bathroom, Allie followed, making sure she wasn't spotted. Slipping into the spare room, she left the door open slightly so she could see when the redhead approached. A few minutes later she saw her fiancé walking back towards the lounge. Waiting until she was level with the door she grabbed her arm, pulling her into the room. All the air leaving the blonde's lungs when she felt her back slam against the wall with a lot more force than she was expecting.

It took Bea a few seconds to realise that it was Allie who had grabbed her, and she didn't know why she was so jumpy. They were in a house filled with family and friends, so there was no danger. But years of being abused did that to a person. As soon a she realised who it was she took a step back, releasing her hold on her fiancé's wrist. "I…I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you. Are you ok, did I hurt you?"

Allie's only response was to crash their lips together, pressing herself tight against the older woman as she did. While it had startled her initially, she quite liked her fiancé being a little heavy handed with her. She knew that the redhead would never hurt her in any way, and the whole thing turned her on more than it probably should. Pulling back after a few minutes she gazed at the older woman, both of them breathing heavier than usual. "I'm sorry about earlier, I acted like a brat"

"You did" Bea replied, brushing her thumb over the blonde's hip, the fabric of her dress gathering slightly under the older woman's touch.

"I guess the flight got to me more than I thought it had. I didn't mean to take it out on you, and it won't happen again. I hate fighting with you"

"Me too, but I was worried I would snap and say something that I didn't mean. That's why I've been keeping my distance" the redhead said, tucking her head into her fiancé's neck. "It was so hard though, I hate not being near you"

"I thought you were going to make me sleep on the sofa" Allie joked, smiling when she felt the older woman's body vibrate as she laughed.

"Do you really think I would make it through an entire night without you beside me? No point in us both ending up on the sofa" Bea said, kissing the blonde's neck before pulling back so she could look into her ocean blue pools. "You're ok now though, about the flight I mean"

"Yeah. I just couldn't relax with all the noise, and then the turbulence"

"You should have woken me up, I'm sorry I fell asleep"

"It's ok…my fault for wearing you out last night" Allie threw back, winking at her fiancé. "I really am sorry about before"

"It's forgotten beautiful girl" Bea replied, kissing the younger woman on the cheek. As she went to pull back Allie stepped in closer again, spinning them around and pinning her to the wall.

"You're so fucking hot when you're pissed off" the blonde said before kissing her hard. Pressing her body even closer to the older woman's, she rolled her hips, smiling against Bea's lips as the older woman let out a loud moan. Grabbing the redhead's hand, she place it on her thigh, guiding it up under the hem of her dress. It wasn't the idea place, but she needed to feel Bea's touch. They were both so engrossed in each other that neither of them heard the door open, or the low chuckle coming from the redhead's best friend at catching them in a compromising position yet again.

"Oi Red, no fucking in my spare room" Franky shouted playfully, startling the couple.

Bea could feel her cheeks colouring at being caught out by her friend, and knew that she would take the piss for weeks about this. "We were just talking Franky"

"Yeah, sure you were. Do you always have your hand up someone's dress when you're talking to them? If so why have you never spoken to me like that?"

"You don't wear dresses"

"Well if I'd known that was all it would take to get into your pants I'd have made an exception"

"In your dreams Doyle"

"On several occasions…and I rocked your world every time"

"Now who's dreaming" the redhead threw back, rolling her eyes at her best friend.

Waiting until Franky had gone, the tattooed brunette flipping her the finger as she walked out of the room making moaning noises, Bea rested her forehead against the blonde's. "Well that killed the mood. I guess we should head back out there before she comes looking for us again"

"Come on then" Allie replied, taking her fiancé's hand and leading her out of the room. "You're mine later though" she added, kissing the older woman on the cheek before heading back into the lounge and their friends and family, all thoughts of being tired completely forgotten.


	118. Chapter 118

_A/N: As a result of all the snow yesterday I found myself with some spare time, so made this chapter a little longer. Enjoy :)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The party wrapped up just after one, although both Allie and Bea were struggling to keep their eyes open by then. Despite not wanting to go, the blonde had really enjoyed herself, although she was planning on having a lazy Sunday to make up for the lack of sleep. Debbie would be heading back to university early evening, so at least they would get some time with her before she left. The young brunette had a couple of weeks off soon, and while it would be good to have her home for a while, Allie knew that she wouldn't get much time with her. Her schedule was jam packed over the next few months, but at least she would get a few days off before the wedding. The last thing she wanted was to be a tired mess on their special day. She wanted everything to be perfect for Bea, and knowing how bad her first wedding was, she was determined to pull out all the stops.

It was almost two by the time the three of them made it to bed, Debbie asking if they could have a late lunch together before she had to leave the following day, before saying goodnight. After freshening up in the bathroom Allie slipped under the covers and into her fiancé's arms, her head resting on the older woman's chest as she help her tight. "I'm sorry again about earlier. I didn't mean to make things difficult for you" she said, wrapping a stray curl around her finger.

"It's forgotten, I'm just glad you enjoyed yourself"

"I did, and Debbie did an excellent job. Although my favourite part of the evening is being here with you right now"

"Such a charmer"

"I wasn't earlier. I really am sor…" Allie said, the redhead's lips on hers stopping her from apologising again.

"No more apologies" Bea replied, kissing the crown of her head. "Now go to sleep, don't want you being all grumpy again tomorrow because you're tired" she added, laughing when the blonde slapped her thigh lightly. Getting to fall asleep with Allie every night, and wake up in her arms every morning was more than she could have ever hoped for. It was four months until they got married, and she couldn't wait to call the beautiful woman lying beside her, her wife.

Lunch was delicious, and Debbie had really excelled herself. The three of them had spent the morning cuddled up on the sofa together, the young brunette listening intently as Allie talked animatedly about their trip. She had taken so many photos on her phone, and when their daughter saw the view from the side terrace told them not to leave her behind the next time they went. Debbie was watching the interaction between her parents as her mama spoke. She wasn't sure if it was intentional or not, but as animated as Allie was when describing the bay and cabin, her hand kept gravitating back towards her mum's thigh. It was only a light touch, but was as though she couldn't bear to be apart from her, even for a few seconds. She was glad her mum had finally found her person, and knew that whatever the future had in store for them, Allie would never hurt her the way Harry did. In any way for that matter.

As Debbie had cooked, Bea and Allie insisted on washing up, much to the young brunette's frustration. She liked being able to spoil her parents, and knew that it would be several weeks before she would get to see them again. She had exams coming up, as well as a pretty crucial deadline on her latest bit of coursework. But once all of that was out of the way, she would have two weeks a home. And she couldn't wait.

Bea was surprised when Franky and Bridget turned just after lunch, but assumed that they had come to see Debbie before she headed back to university. But when her daughter told her that they needed to talk to both her and Allie about something, she knew that it wasn't the case. "What's going on?" the redhead asked nervously. Things have been great for the past few weeks, and the last thing they needed was for something else to go wrong.

"Harry left me something in his will, and his parents didn't take it too well by all accounts" the young Smith said, glancing over at Franky before turning back to face her mum and mama. "I'm not keeping it, but I wanted to talk to you about what to do with it. It's just over three hundred thousand and there are a couple of things I want to get, but that won't use up very much. I've been saving my wages for these things, but I want to use that money because I know it would piss him off"

"What do you want to buy?" Bea asked, confused as to why their daughter hadn't come to them if she needed something.

"I can't say right now, but you'll know soon enough. It's nothing bad though, so please don't worry" Debbie said as she reached across the table and took her mum's hand. "I want the rest of it to go to charity though. Either the shelter or another one that will help women, victims of people like him"

"Are you sure? You could quit your job at the union bar and concentrate on your studies"

"I'd rather be up all night studying than take anything from him. There's a reason I want to use it to do the things I mentioned, and when the time comes you'll both understand why. But for now I need you to trust me"

"That's a lot of money to give up Deb. You should take a bit of time to think about it. Why don't you leave it in the bank for a while, and if you still don't want it in a few months then we'll help you find the right charity" Bea suggested, worried that it was a knee jerk reaction and Debbie would regret it later.

"I don't want anything from him, ever. I hate that he is a part of me, and I don't want his money" the young brunette bit back, regretting raising her voice when she saw a flash of hurt in her mum's eyes.

"You're all your mum kiddo, it's like seeing double sometimes" Allie said, hoping to reassure their daughter that she was nothing like Harry, as well as ease the sudden tension in the room. Standing up, she moved around the table before pulling her daughter into a hug. "Just think about it, for your mum. She worries about you working too hard" she added, making sure to speak quietly so Bea didn't hear her.

Pulling back, Debbie gave the blonde a subtle nod. She knew that she didn't want to keep the money, but would hold off for now if it would put her mum's mind at rest. Plus this way she could do a bit more research, and find out about what charities were out there.

They spent the next hour filling their friends in on how Allie's gig had gone, as well as what they had been doing on their holiday, well some of the things. Bea knew that Franky wanted dirt, but there was no way she was giving it to her, especially not in front of Debbie. Shayne arrived a short while later. He was following Deb back to university and staying for a couple of days. He had offered to work the previous evening so both Liz and Boomer could go to the party, and in exchange they had given him a few days off. Debbie had a full day of lectures the following day, but only had to be in for couple of hours on Tuesday, so had asked him to come and stay for a few days. She would be studying hard for the next few weeks, and wasn't sure if she would get another chance to spend any time with him before the holidays.

Debbie and Shayne left shortly after, the young brunette promising her parents that she would come back home as soon as she could. She had been gone about ten minutes when Franky pulled Bea to one side, saying that she needed to talk to her about something work related. Leaving Allie chatting to Bridget in the lounge, they wandered through into the kitchen, the redhead grabbing them a beer before taking a seat opposite her friend. "What's up?"

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to come out with it. Captain dickhead's parents are trying to sue us for unlawful death. And when I say us I mean the fire department, but more specifically you, me and Kaz"

"What! The fucking bastards" Bea yelled, jumping up and pacing the room. She had nearly died in that fire, and they have the cheek to try and sue.

Allie came running through a few seconds later, a worried look on her face. "What's wrong baby?" she said as she approached the older woman.

"Harry's parents are trying to sue the department for unlawful death. And they're going after Franky, Kaz and me in particular"

"The fuck they are. His family have done enough damage, there's no way I'm letting them hurt you again" the blonde said, wrapping her arms around her fiancé and holding her tight. "We'll get the best lawyer, and fight the fuckers all the way. I almost lost you once, I'm not about to do it again"

"Already on it Novak. I've spoken to one of the lawyers I know through my work at legal aid and she's willing to represent us if it gets to court. She's bloody good too, a real ball breaker. She doesn't come cheap though"

"Not a problem" Allie replied, running her fingers up and down Bea's back as she spoke. Relieved when she felt her fiancé start to relax a little.

"Will Jackson's on with it as well, and he's pretty sure that it won't even get that far. They have no case, but I didn't want you finding out from someone else. We're in this together Red, you, me and Proctor. And we have the department behind us as well. They don't stand a chance" Franky said, hoping to ease some of the worry. If there was any way she could deal with this without having to involve her friend then she would. But she also knew how much trouble she would be in if the redhead found out she was keeping things from her.

"I hope not. I really can't deal with anymore shit right now Franky" Bea replied, looking over to her friend as she felt Allie's arms tighten around her. The past few months had been crazy. Was it too much to ask to be left alone for a while. After all the shit Harry put her through while they were married, surely she deserved a bit of happiness, she'd earned it after all.

Allie was back in the studio on Monday morning, and as expected they were pushing her hard. She had a few of gigs booked in as well, and although her fiancé would probably be back at work by then, she was hoping that their schedules would line up so she would be able to go with her. One was in Melbourne, which shouldn't be too much of an issue, the second was in Brisbane, and the third in Perth. It was this one that worried her the most. And while she knew that Aleksander wouldn't actively go looking for her, she would feel better if Bea was close by. The thought of being in the same city as him made her a little nervous. But she understood that her fiancé had her own career, and that it may not be possible for her to go. They would deal with it when the time came, but right now she had an album to get finished.

She hadn't said anything to either Bea or Debbie, but she wanted the young brunette to play guitar on one of her songs for the album. Assuming Deb was interested in being involved that was. It was important to Allie that her family was a part of everything she did. She loved them more than anything, and without them it all meant nothing. She knew how lucky she was to be doing something she loved so much, and was aware that most people would give anything to be in her position. But her family would always come first. She was getting ready to leave the studio that evening when Isla told her they had a meeting with a choreographer in a few days. They needed to discuss a few options for the video for her next single, but she had no idea what she wanted to do. While Allie loved to dance she knew that it would be different for something like this. They would push her hard, and she really wasn't looking forward to it. The only time she wanted to break a sweat was if it involved a naked redhead. And she knew there was no chance of that happening, not that she would want anyone else seeing her fiancé's perfect body. After sending Bea a message to let her know she was leaving the studio, she jumped into the car and headed home to her girl.

Opening the door she walked into the kitchen, Bea kissing her softly before handing her a glass of wine. Taking the older woman's hand she let herself be led up the stairs and into their bathroom, the smell of her favourite bubbles invading her senses. The room was bathed in candle light, and as Bea took the wine glass from her hand, sitting it down on the cabinet before slowly starting to undress her, Allie couldn't help but smile. Neither of them had spoken since she got home, but the looks they shared said more than a thousand words ever could.

Allowing the older woman to undress her, Allie took her hand as she climbed into the bath and settled down in the warm water. It had been a long day, and she felt completely drained by the time she left the studio. But getting to come home to the beautiful redhead every night made everything worthwhile. Leaning down Bea tucked a stray lock of hair behind her fiancé's ear before kissing her softly. "I'm going to make a start on dinner while you relax. Enjoy" she said before standing back up and turning to walk out of the room. The blonde's hand grabbing hers stopping her from leaving.

"Will you join me?" Allie asked. She had missed her fiancé and just wanted to be close to her.

"Sure, just give me a minute or two and I'll be right back" Bea replied before racing downstairs to grab herself a beer and turn the oven off.

Heading back up the stairs she got undressed before wandering into the bathroom, feeling Allie's eyes on her as she crossed the room. Handing her bottle to the blonde she slipped in behind her, biting on her bottom lip to stop the low moan escaping her mouth as Allie laid back against her chest. Slipping an arm around the younger woman Bea grabbed her beer, taking a long drink before placing it down on the edge of the bath. "How was your day?" she asked, kissing the blonde's shoulder as she dragged her fingers across her stomach.

"Mmm, that feels so good" Allie moaned out, turning slightly so she could look into her fiancé's eyes. "It was long…and tiring. But very productive. It was great being back in the studio, but I missed you"

"I missed you too baby. Just relax and let me take care of you" Bea replied as she lathered up the wash cloth and started to bathe the blonde.

The next couple of weeks passed quickly, and before Bea knew it Friday had arrived and she was heading over to the studio to pick her fiancé up. She had a check-up with Bridget at the hospital, and was hoping to be cleared for work. While she knew that she needed to be careful for a while, being at home all day while Allie was working was driving her crazy. She didn't do boredom very well, and was climbing the walls at home. Pulling up outside the studio she called her fiancé, her phone going straight to voicemail. Jumping out of the car she headed inside to look for the blonde. As she rounded the corner she spotted Isla in the distance, calling out to her to see if she knew where to find Allie.

As Isla escorted her down a long corridor and into what she assumed was the dance studio, she took in the scene before her. Allie was dressed in a pair of sweats and a very tight vest, and an extremely attractive brunette had her hands all over her. She was just about to back out of the room when the brunette started to speak. "No, you're missing the beat…again! I think we should call it a day before one of us ends up getting hurt"

"I'm doing my best ok. I've never done anything like this before, so it'll take me a while to get my head around it" Allie threw back, sighing in frustration as she turned around. Her eyes lighting up and a wide smile spreading over her face when she spotted Bea standing by the door. "Baby" she said as she ran across the room, wrapping her arms around the redhead. "Is it that time already? Just give me a couple of minutes and I'm all yours"

"I can go by myself if you're busy" Bea said, the initial jealousy she felt at seeing the other woman's hands on her girl faded as she saw Allie's eyes light up when they fixed on her.

"No, we're pretty much done for the day and I want to come with you" the blonde replied, kissing her on the cheek before nuzzling into her. "Plus she's a massive slave driver" she added quietly so only Bea could hear, causing the redhead to let out a low chuckle.

Turning around Bea came face to face with who she assumed was the choreographer her fiancé said she would be working with. She was a little taller than her, and looked to be in her mid to late twenties. She was very pretty, and the redhead felt a little self-conscious under her intense gaze.

"You must be Bea. Allie's talked about you none stop, well when she could get her breath" the brunette said, holding out her hand. "I'm Indiana, or Indi, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Allie tells me you're a firefighter, remind me never to introduce you to my husband. He's one too, but he works at the airport. And when I say works at the airport I mean sleeps and plays Xbox while getting paid. He couldn't hack it at a real station" she joked.

Bea laughed, finding herself relaxing a little when she found out that Indi was married, and to a man. It wasn't that she didn't trust Allie, she just felt like she was punching above her weight and that one day the blonde would wake up and realise this too. Of course on the odd occasion she had said anything along those lines to Allie, her fiancé had taken her time, showing her just how wrong she was. The thought of the blonde's hands on her sent a rush of heat through her body, and she had never been so glad that it was the weekend in her life. If everything went well she could be back at work as early as Monday morning, so was planning on spending the next two days as close to Allie as possible. She knew that the younger woman had to work, but after spending so much time together recently, she was feeling her absence more than ever.

"Can I ask you a favour?" Indi asked, dragging Bea from her Allie induced thoughts.

"Yeah, sure"

"I'm not sure what Allie's plans are for her album tour, but if she doesn't want to just stand there and sing then she needs to work on her choreography. She's struggled today, really struggled. She's admitted to not being a fan of any exercise that involves wearing clothes. Her words not mine" the brunette said, laughing when the redhead's cheeks turned the colour of her hair. "If she does want to incorporate any kind of dancing then I'm gonna have to push her hard"

"So what do you need me to do?" the redhead replied, a little confused as to where the other woman was going with this.

"You clearly keep yourself very fit. Is there any chance you can try and get Allie to join you when you train? She needs to build her strength up if she's going to be able to keep up. It doesn't have to be straight away, and I'm sorry, I hate to ask. But I know she'll take it better coming from you than me"

"I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise anything" Bea replied, her mind drifting to images of the blonde in tight workout clothes. She knew that it would be difficult to get Allie to do any kind of exercise that didn't involve sex, but maybe if she offered her the right kind of incentives she would be willing to at least try.

Bea spent the next ten minutes chatting with her fiancé's choreographer, but when the door opened and Allie walked back in she felt her breath catch in her throat. She was only wearing jeans and a shirt, but the way she smiled when their eyes locked sent Bea's heart rate into overdrive. After saying goodbye to Indiana they headed out, Allie's hand slipping into hers as they walked down the corridor towards the car park.

They were running a little late at the hospital, but half an hour after her scheduled appointment she was called in to see Bridget, the petite blonde apologising for keeping them waiting. After checking her over she told the redhead to take a seat. She knew that Bea was itching to get back to work, but also knew that if she did she wouldn't take it easy. Franky was exactly the same, and she suspected that would apply to the rest of the crew at the station. "The good news is you're healing nicely. I am however a little reluctant to declare you fit for work"

"I'm going out of my mind here. Please Bridget, I promise I'll take it easy"

"I know what you firefighters are like, my wife included. If you push yourself too hard, too soon, then you'll only set yourself back"

Allie knew how frustrated her fiancé was at being stuck in the house all the time, so decided to try and help her out. "If she promises to go back on light duties for a while will you discharge her?"

"If I could be sure that she won't try and do too much" Bridget replied, looking at Allie as she spoke.

"I'm sitting right here you know" Bea huffed, frustrated at the thought of being stuck at home for another week.

"Oh I know babe" Allie threw back, kissing her fiancé on the cheek before turning to face their friend. "If I promise that she'll take it easy will you let her go back to work?"

"And how are you going to do that?" Bridget asked, genuinely curious as to how the young blonde was going to tame the fiery redhead.

"Oh I have my ways, the threat of being relegated to the sofa being one of them. And if that doesn't work I can always put her on a ban" Allie replied, winking at her fiancé before turning back to face the older blonde again.

Bridget couldn't help but laugh at the look on Bea's face, but she knew that Allie meant business. She was glad that the redhead had found someone that not only worshiped the ground she walked on, but also wasn't afraid to challenge her when necessary. She had liked Bea from the start, the redhead always managing to keep a cool head under difficult situations, when she was at work at least. But she had always been a little closed off, and there was a sadness in her eyes. That was until Allie Novak came storming into her world, flipping it on its head. She had never seen Bea smile as much as she did when Allie was around, and suspected that the blonde had a few other tricks up her sleeve in order to get the redhead to follow her instructions.

"You can go back to work from Monday, but light duties only, and I want to see you again in a couple of weeks. I'm trusting you here Bea, don't make me regret it" the doctor said, knowing she had made the right decision when she saw the redhead's chocolate brown eyes light up.

The weekend passed quickly, and before she knew it Bea was being woken up by the alarm on Monday morning. She had spoken to Will after her appointment with Bridget the previous week, and he had agreed to let her come back to work on a phased return. She would only be working the day shift, and was restricted to light duties for this week, and the following week it was full shifts, but again, light duties. He knew how stubborn she was, so had told her that he would be carrying out spot checks to make sure she was sticking to the rules. If not she would be sent back home again. Allie had already threatened to put her on a ban if she disobeyed Bridget's instructions, so she wasn't planning on stepping out of line in any way.

While she was looking forward to getting back into some kind of routine, the thought of leaving her fiancé's arms and their warm bed didn't exactly fill her full of joy. Brushing a stray lock of hair from the blonde's face, she kissed her softly before slipping out of bed and heading for the en-suite. The alarm had woken Allie, but she was too comfortable to move. She was expecting the redhead to hit the snooze button, so when she felt her slip out of bed was a little surprised. Giving her a few minutes to get the shower ready, she climbed out of bed and followed her fiancé into the bathroom.

Bea had just finished rinsing the shampoo from her hair when she heard the door to the shower enclosure open, a quick blast of cool air surrounding her before it closed again. A few seconds later she felt her fiancé's firm body pressed up tight against her back, Allie's arms circling her waist as her lips found her neck. "What are you doing up at this time?" the redhead asked, her voice breaking a little when she felt the younger woman's hand move lower.

"I thought I'd drop you off on the way to the studio, get an early start. Then I can pick you up this evening and we can go somewhere for dinner" the blonde replied, her hand moving closer to the apex of the older woman's thighs. "Plus I really wanted to touch you" she added as her fingers reached their destination causing Bea to cry out as her head fell back.

She wasn't due at the station until eight, but had been hoping to get in a little bit earlier. Allie had other ideas though, making sure to keep her occupied until the last minute. Not that she was complaining in any way. Her crew were happy to see her back, resulting in the morning briefing taking a little longer than usual. Kaz had been taking them in both hers and Franky's absence, but since the tattooed brunette had returned to work they would share the responsibility. Bea was pleased to see that they were doing an excellent job, not that their ability had ever been in any doubt. She was more concerned about them bickering, but since the incident at the prison they seemed to have buried the hatchet.

Bea had been there for almost five hours and they hadn't had a single call. As she tackled the mountain of paperwork on her desk she couldn't help but let her mind wander to earlier that morning. She could still feel Allie's touch, even hours later, and hoped that it would always be this good between them. She was such a stark contrast to Harry, and it still felt a little alien to Bea that she now craved something that she once feared. Intimacy.

Her first shift back had passed relatively quickly, and despite them only getting one call she was exhausted by the time Allie arrived. She was expecting the blonde to be late, but she had arrived fifteen minutes early, surprising the redhead when she slipped into her office. Bea had been in her the back of her quarters checking to make sure her spare uniform was clean, so hadn't heard the door. So when she came back through and found her fiancé sitting on the small sofa in the office it was a bit of surprise. A pleasant one, but a surprise none the less. Dropping down beside her, she pulled the younger woman into her lap, wrapping her arms around her before kissing her slowly.

When Bea slipped her hand under Allie's shirt and cupped her bra clad breast the blonde was a little taken aback by how forward her fiancé was being. The office door wasn't locked, and anyone could walk in on them. "Not that I'm complaining, but maybe we should take this home" Allie said, gasping loudly when the redhead's fingers slipped under the fabric of her bra, skimming the underside of her bare breast. All rational thoughts leaving her mind, she arched her back, pushing her chest further into the older woman's hand.

Bea was lost in all things Allie. The second she set eyes on her fiancé she was overcome with a burning need to touch her. She had no idea where it had come from, and the fact that they were sitting in her office at the station was completely irrelevant right now. Her mind had been replaying their morning shower all day, and despite having plenty of work to do, she couldn't ignore the pull in her lower abdomen whenever she thought about her fiancé. Leaning over, she flicked the light switch off, the glow from the lamp in the other room the only source of light now. "They'll think I've gone home" the redhead said before turning her attention back to the woman straddling her. She knew that it was risky, and they really should be on their way to dinner. But right now the only thing she was hungry for was Allie.

Finishing up her paperwork from their last call Kaz headed down the corridor. The office was in darkness, so assuming Smith had already left she didn't bother knocking. Opening the door she started to move towards the desk when she heard a moaning sound coming from the far side of the room. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust, but when they did she froze. A half undressed Allie straddling her boss was the last thing she was expecting to find when she opened the door, and as her brain began to process what she had just walked in on, she took a few steps back before turning and running towards the door. "I…err…sorry. Thought you'd gone home" she called out over her shoulder as she bolted from the room, and down the corridor, trying not to laugh.

Bea heard a voice from across the room, but by the time she had dragged her lips away from Allie's left breast all she saw was a flash of blonde as Kaz shot out of the office faster than a bullet from a gun. "Shit" she said, tugging on her fiancé's shirt quickly in a bid to cover her exposed chest before burying her head in the younger woman's neck as her cheeks turned the same colour as her hair.

Allie could feel her fiancé's body vibrating as she laughed, her arm slipping around the redhead and pulling her in closer. "It could have been worse"

"I don't see how"

"She could have come in a few minutes later and caught you with your hand down my pants" the blonde threw back, unable to hold back her laughter any longer.

Kaz was more than a little surprised at catching her boss in a compromising position. And while she had accused her of playing around with Novak at the station in the past, never thought she would actually do anything. Due to the angle of the sofa she hadn't seen that much, but it was quite obvious by Allie's open shirt where the redhead's mouth was. Heading down the corridor she rounded the corner, slamming straight into Doyle.

"Shit Proctor, slow down" the tattooed brunette said as she grabbed Kaz's arm to steady them both. "You seen Red? Need to run something by her before she heads home"

"I'd leave it if I were you. She's…busy with something else" the blonde replied, trying unsuccessfully to stop the smirk from spreading across her face.

"Ok what's going on? Has she got Novak in there with her or something?" Franky joked, the look on the older blonde's face letting her know that her guess was spot on. "Fuck! You walked in on something didn't you. Come on, share…I want details"

"I'm not giving you details you perv. Plus I didn't see that much anyway, although if I'd have walked in a few minutes later…"

"Come on, give me something here"

"Smith had a handful…that's all you're getting" Kaz threw back, cupping her own breasts to get her point over before throwing her head back and laughing loudly.

"Go Red" Franky replied, fist pumping the air. "I taught her well" she added, a proud smile on her face. She was happy that her best friend felt comfortable enough to explore her sensuality. She had always been so uptight when it came to intimacy, but then being married to that thundercunt, as Edith would say, would put anyone off. Deciding to leave them be, she threw her arm over Proctor's shoulder and headed back towards the mess room, hoping to get a few more details out of the older blonde.

After rearranging their clothes Bea quickly filed her paperwork in her desk drawer before taking the younger woman's hand and leading her out of the office. Forgoing letting the crew know that she was heading home, they slipped out of the side door quietly. Her cheeks were still flushed, partly from being caught and partly from being so worked up by her fiancé. She could still feel the blonde's hands on her, and suddenly dinner wasn't a priority any more. Jumping in the passenger seat of the car she waited until the younger woman was settled before leaning over and kissing her neck. "Can we skip dinner?" she asked, her voice a little lower than usual.

"We can do whatever you want, but aren't you hungry?"

"I am…but not for food" Bea replied, grazing her teeth over Allie's earlobe as she ran her finger down her chest and over her stomach. She had been worked up since the not so innocent kiss the blonde had left her with in the car that morning. And right now the only thing she needed was Allie. Every inch of her.

Bea had been back at work full time for a week when Will Jackson arrived at the station and called her, Franky and Kaz into a meeting. They all knew what it would be about, and were hoping he was calling them in to tell them that the complaint Harry's parents had made had come to nothing. As soon as Bea saw the look on his face she knew that wasn't the case, and that they were about to have another battle on their hands. It would appear that Harry's father's lawyer was golfing buddies with one of the chiefs within the fire service. And not wanting the department to be dragged through the press, he had agreed to try and settle out of court. Will Jackson's boss was fuming, as was Will, and they were both threatening to go against their big boss. Assuming that's what the three women wanted.

The crew had done nothing wrong, and if anything had gone above and beyond the call of duty to try and save someone who had tried to take two of them hostage. After everything Harry had put Bea through, she still tried her best to get him out of the burning building, a fire that he had started in the first place. Will knew that the only reason she wanted to get him out of there was so that he could face justice, but she had tried all the same. And if they genuinely believed there had been any kind of wrongdoing, then surely they would have raised the complaint straight away, not waited until the reading of the will. It was obvious to anyone they were only doing this because things hadn't gone as they had hoped.

After running through where they were with everything Will suggested that Franky speak to her lawyer friend, even if it was just to get some advice at this stage. He knew that he would face a backlash from head office, but was determined to stand by his team. He would have done the exact same if he had been in their position, and was angry that the department had gone back on their promise to support them. He could tell by the look in Bea's face that she was feeling guilty for dragging Franky and Kaz into her mess, although he now knew that Proctor was already involved with him. Harry had taken enough from the redhead, and he was determined to do everything in his power to make sure that she didn't suffer any more.

Bea had a tendency to bottle things up, always keeping her cards close to her chest. He understood why, and knew that to her, that was the best way to protect her family. But she had Allie now, and he just hoped that she wouldn't shut her fiancé out. Once the meeting was over he asked the redhead to stay behind. He didn't want to embarrass her in front of her colleagues, but needed to make sure she was ok. "So what are your initial thoughts on this, do you want to fight it"

"I honestly have no idea. What would you do if you were in my position?" the redhead asked, picking at the sleeve of her shirt nervously. Everything and been so crazy recently, and although she knew that Harry's parents had never liked her, it still hurt that they would go after her like this.

"I'd have to fight it, but I would understand if you decide not to. There's a lot at stake here, but whatever you decide I'll be behind you one hundred percent"

"So what happens if I do decide to fight this and lose…how bad would it be?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, it could get pretty bad. Worst case you could find yourself up on a charge, all three of you. But the chances of that are very slim"

"But there's still a chance, slim or not. I need some time to think about this if that's ok. It affects Deb and Allie too, and I don't know if I can put them through another trial. They've been through enough recently"

"You all have, and take whatever time you need. I'm going to speak to Franky and see if her lawyer friend can come in and run through everything with the three of you. It's only fair that you have all the facts before making any kind of decision" Will said, reaching over the table and placing his hand over hers. "I don't want you to think that I'm interfering, but you need to talk to Allie about all this. I know that you want to protect her, but I'd hate for all this to come between you" he added, looking down after he had finished speaking. He had a lot of respect for the redhead, but she was a little intimidating when angry. And he didn't want to be on the receiving end of red mist.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to, which I don't by the way. She knows what I'm thinking before I do most of the time. I never knew that it could be like this…she makes me happy" Bea replied, smiling when she thought of her beautiful fiancé.

"Good, you deserve it. And I can tell that the feeling's very much mutual" Will replied, squeezing his friend's hand before pulling back and smiling at her. "So how are the wedding plans coming on, you got everything organised?"

"As much as we can do. Allie's done most of the planning, along with Deb and gran. The latter scares me a little, but it'll be memorable if nothing else" Bea replied, both of them laughing as they thought about what Edith could be up to. She loved her gran, but knew that she would throw her a curveball somewhere along the line. She just hoped the older woman wouldn't embarrass her too much on the day.

Bea wanted to talk to her fiancé as soon as possible, but knew that it would have to wait until she got home the following morning. She was back working full shifts now, but was still restricted to light duties for another couple of weeks, something she was finding incredibly frustrating. She had promised both Allie and Bridget that she wouldn't try and do too much too soon though, and intended to stick to that promise. She had considered calling Allie, but this really was a conversation that she needed to have face to face. Will's words were spinning round and round in her head, and she automatically started to fear the worst. Maybe she should just back down, give in and allow them to get the pay-out they so desperately want. Not that they deserved a penny of it. But giving in was as good as admitting they did something wrong, and she wasn't sure she could live with herself if she did that.

If she did decide to challenge it, then there was a good chance that it would go to court. And if the judge sided with them then she could be looking at a manslaughter charge. Whatever happened she knew what Harry's parents were like, and there was no way they would take this lying down. But she had her family to think about. They had been through so much crap in the past twelve months, could she really put them through another court hearing?

Unfortunately for Bea the remainder of her shift had been quiet, leaving her with far too much time to dwell on everything that had happened in the past twenty four hours. And getting lost in the thoughts running through her head was never a good thing for her. She had sat down with Franky and Kaz an hour before they were due to finish their shift, and both of them wanted to challenge the complaint, the tattooed brunette getting riled up about not letting the bastards win. She knew that she was right, but couldn't help but think that she would be dragging both Allie and Debbie down with her if it didn't go the way they all wanted it to. Plus Allie had all eyes on her at the minute, and the last thing she needed was another scandal. Bea would never forgive herself if she ruined her career.

By the time she got home her head was a mess. Parking the bike up in the garage she wandered into the kitchen and made herself a coffee before dropping down on the sofa in the lounge. She would usually head upstairs and slip into bed with her fiancé, but she was feeling restless and didn't want to disturb the blonde. She knew that Allie had a meeting with Isla late morning, but had deliberately left the rest of the day free so they could spend some time together. Part of Bea wished that Allie would be at the studio all day so she would have some time to make sense of her thoughts, and the other part felt guilty for even thinking that.

The bike pulling into the garage woke Allie up. Jumping out of bed she nipped to the bathroom to brush her teeth and freshen up before slipping back into bed. As she pulled the covers over her body she heard the door opening and closing again as her fiancé entered the house. The redhead usually came straight upstairs, so after twenty minutes Allie was a little concerned. Getting up, she threw an old shirt on and headed down to see if everything was ok. She knew as soon as she entered the lounge that there was a problem. Bea was sitting there in silence staring at the wall, and she hadn't even realised that the blonde was there. Walking in front of the older woman so she didn't startle her she sat down on the sofa beside her and took her hand.

Bea jumped slightly when she felt someone take her hand, calming down instantly when her eyes locked with concerned blue ones. "Sorry, did I wake you?" she asked, squeezing the blonde's hand gently.

"I heard the bike, but you never came up. I missed you" Allie replied, leaning forward slightly so her lips were ghosting over the redhead's. Kissing her softly, she tucked a stray curl behind her ear before pulling back slightly. "What's wrong beautiful?"

Turning her head away from her fiancé, Bea wiped the stray tear that was threatening to fall. "Nothing" she said, not even managing to convince herself.

"Bullshit. Talk to me Bea, I'm here for you…no matter what. We're in this together ok"

The concern in the blonde's voice was all it took for the dam to break. Turing back around, Bea buried her head in her fiancé's chest and cried. She hated feeling so weak, and was frustrated with herself more than anything. She should never have allowed them to get into her head like this. She had always been so strong, but then she had to be. Showing any kind of emotion would only result in another beating. But he was gone, and she had Allie now, her beautiful girl. Bea didn't care what happened to her, but she had to protect her Alliecat at all costs. "I…I need to talk to you about something, but I don't know where to start"

"Take your time, I'm not going anywhere" the blonde said, kissing the top of the older woman's head as she waited for her to calm down a little. After a few minutes her fiancé's breathing slowed a little. Pulling back slightly, Allie lifted her chin so she could gaze into her tear filled brown eyes. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Us" Bea replied, her heart aching as she saw a flash of both fear and heartbreak in Allie's ocean blue eyes.


	119. Chapter 119

Neither of them spoke for a few seconds, although it felt like the silence dragged on for hours. By the look in the redhead's eyes, Allie knew that it was serious. Her brain automatically going into overdrive and trying to think of anything she had done to cause the change in her fiancé. After what felt like an eternity she found her voice, although she couldn't help but stumble over her words. "Us? Is…is there something wrong?" she said, trying desperately to hold back a sob. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"No Allie, god no. I love you so much, and I want to be with you" Bea replied quickly as she ran her fingers through the younger woman's soft blonde locks. "It's just that something happened today and…I…I think we should postpone the wedding for a while"

"Is there anything that's physically stopping you from being there on the day?" Allie asked, now even more confused. If Bea loved her and didn't want to break up, why would they postpone?

"No, nothing like that"

"Then why would we need to postpone?"

"Harry's parents have made their complaint official and the department are wanting to settle out of court. Will says they're after money, but I think there's more to it than that. I'm worried that if we do agree they'll keep moving the goal posts and push harder and harder. Franky and Kaz want to fight it, and part of me does too. But they're going after me more than them, and if they win I could be looking at a manslaughter charge. I can't put you through that, I won't. It wouldn't be fair. You deserve better than that…better than me"

"Do I get a say in our future…or have you already made up your mind?" the blonde asked, her frustration building as she tried to understand where Bea was going with this.

"Of course you get a say, I just. If this whole thing turns to shit it could get ugly, and I don't want to drag you through any bad press. We both know what the media's like, and something like that could ruin your career. I'd never forgive myself if that happened. Plus it'll be easier for you to walk away if we're not married"

"Why would I walk away?"

"I could go to prison Allie. They're not going to stop until thy finish what Harry started, I just know it. And if the worst does happens I don't want you wasting your life waiting for me, it wouldn't be fair. You've got so much to give, you're so talented, and I don't want to hold you back"

"I don't care about that, about any of it. The only thing I care about is you and Debbie. You still don't get it do you?" Allie said, brushing the tears from the older woman's face.

"Get…get what?"

"You could never hold me back. Before I met you I wasn't living, I wasn't even existing. All this, the recording contract, the gigs, none of it means anything if you're not here with me. If you want to fight it, fight them, then I'm right beside you, I'll always be right beside you. We'll fight this together, all the way, and we won't let the bastards win" the blonde replied, cupping her fiancé's chin and gazing into her deep brown eyes. "I appreciate you giving me the option, but I don't want to postpone the wedding, and I definitely don't need a get out. I just want you, I'll always want you"

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more certain of anything in my life. You're stuck with me, and I'm not planning on going anywhere. Ever. You're my seahorse, and I can't swim without you" the blonde said, laughing at what had just come out of her mouth. "Fuck…that was cheesy"

"It was a little bit cheesy, but you're cute so I'll let you off"

"Good. You scared me for a minute back there Bea, I thought you were going to kick me to the curb"

"Never, I like having you around too much"

"Like…I'm offended"

"Sorry. Love, I love having you around" Bea replied, laughing at the mock look of annoyance on her fiancé's face. "I love being here with you…and I love you"

"I love you too baby, and I love having you…" Allie threw back, straddling her fiancé. "Let me show you how much" she added before capturing her lips in a slow, loving kiss. When Bea said they needed to talk she had automatically feared the worst. And although she was in a better position financially than she had been before they met, the thought of life without her was too painful to even think about. The redhead was everything to her, and she had meant it when she said that without her, she didn't work. She didn't care what life threw at them, they would deal with it as a family, the three of them together.

Bea felt a little better after speaking to Jane, Franky's lawyer friend. She had suggested that they all meet up at Franky's house, not wanting to risk unnerving the rest of the crew by having the meeting at the station. Jane was very thorough, and had covered all possible outcomes and avenues, and by the end of the meeting the dark cloud that had been looming over her for the past few days was starting to disperse. She knew that nothing was guaranteed, but things were looking a lot more hopeful than they had at the beginning of the week.

She knew that she had been grumpy, and had snapped at her fiancé a few times over the past few days. None of this was Allie's fault, and Bea felt awful for being so moody. She was back on shift the following day, but decided to cook dinner for her girl that night. It wasn't much, but it was a start. And she would do anything to make it up to her. The blonde had a gig in Brisbane the following week, and despite Isla wanting her to go a couple of days before, Allie had insisted that she flew out the morning of the gig. That way Bea would be able to go with her, even if it would make her schedule a little tight. She didn't want there to be any tension between them, it wasn't fair on Allie, plus she hated fighting with her.

After leaving Franky's, Bea went to the supermarket to pick up a few things for dinner. Once she had everything she needed she pushed her trolley towards the checkout, grabbing a couple of bottles of Allie's favourite wine as she passed. After packing the car she made a stop off at the local florist to get flowers for her fiancé before heading back home. Once everything was prepared Bea took a shower, taking a little extra time to dress before making her way back down the stairs to wait for the blonde. Twenty minutes later she received at text message from her fiancé, letting her know she was leaving the studio. Dinner wouldn't take long, so she left it for ten minutes before turning the oven on to warm. She had just put the food in when she heard the door opening, her favourite blonde walking in a few seconds later.

Allie was a little surprised to see her fiancé so dressed up, not that she was complaining. Her arse looked exquisite in those pants. Taking her shoes off, she placed her guitar down before crossing the room, her eyes never leaving the older woman. Bea had her back to the door, but could feel the weight of the blonde's stare, igniting a fire within her. A few seconds later she felt an arm slip around her waist before Allie's lips found her neck. Tilting her head to give her better access, she moaned loudly when the younger woman's teeth grazed over her skin. She knew that she had to take control over the situation before what little resolve she had snapped. Turning in her fiancé's arms, Bea brushed her thumb over the younger woman's bottom lip. "Dinner will be about half an hour so you've got time for a shower if you want"

"Ok babe, I won't be long. Don't suppose I can convince you to join me…"

"I'd love to, but dinner will burn. I'm all yours later though"

"Lucky me" Allie threw back, kissing the redhead hard before sauntering out of the room, stopping when she got to the door leading to the hallway. "Nice shirt by the way, although I prefer what's underneath" she added, winking at a blushing Bea before disappearing up the stairs.

Taking a few minutes to compose herself, Bea finished setting the table, lighting the candles before checking on the food. She had just finished plating up the starters when her fiancé walked into the kitchen, and it was a good job she wasn't still holding anything. Allie looked stunning, and Bea felt all the air leave her lungs. She didn't even realise she was staring until she felt the younger woman's fingers trailing over her jaw.

"Close your mouth babe…you're drooling" Allie joked as she walked past her fiancé, not that she was faring much better. Bea's pants clung to her in all the right places, and if she hadn't have gone to so much effort over dinner she would have taken the redhead right there on the dining room table.

Allie hadn't been expecting to get all dressed up tonight, but after seeing how her fiancé was dressed, wanted to make an effort herself. Deciding on a little black dress that she knew Bea took great pleasure in removing, she had put on a little make up before heading back downstairs to try and find out what all this was in aid of.

Dinner was delicious, Bea going all out and making her favourite dish. It was something that Allie only ever ate when they went out to dinner. She had tried to make it herself one night when the redhead was on shift, but it had been a total disaster, resulting in her having grilled cheese in the end. Her fiancé's cooking was as good, if not better than any restaurant she had been to though. Neither of them could manage desert, and after clearing their plates away they retreated to the sofa, Allie laying with her head in the older woman's lap as Bea ran her fingers through her hair.

"What was all this for anyway, not that I'm complaining. Dinner was fantastic. Did I miss an important date or something?" Allie asked after several minutes.

"No. It's just my way of saying that I'm sorry, and I love you. I know that I've been a grumpy shit for the past few days, but I didn't mean to snap at you" Bea replied, brushing her thumb over the blonde's cheek. "This whole thing with Harry's parents is driving me crazy. I know I shouldn't let them get to me but I can't help it. I'm scared Allie, I don't want to lose you"

"You're not going to lose me, ever. I promise"

"But if they win I could go to prison"

"Then I'll rob a bank, get myself arrested. We can be cellmates"

"I'm serious Alliecat…it could happen"

"No it won't. We'll get the best lawyer in Australia if we have to, and we'll win. I'm not losing you Bea, not now and not ever. Seahorses remember" the blonde replied, holding her little finger up and smiling when the redhead wrapped hers around it.

They were lying in bed later that evening when Bea rolled over onto her side, her head resting on her hand as she gazed at the beautiful blonde beside her. "I've been thinking…"

"Thought I could smell burning" the blonde threw back, winking cheekily at her fiancé.

"Fuck you"

"You can fuck me any time babe…access all areas remember" Allie replied in an instant, her eyes roaming over Bea's naked body. She had never seen anyone so beautiful, and still found it hard to believe that the redhead would want someone like her.

"Like I could forget" the older woman said as she leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Allie's exposed shoulder. Locking eyes with the woman who had turned her life around, she smiled lovingly before voicing what was on her mind. "How would you feel if I took your name when we get married? I'd need to speak to Debbie first, I don't want her to think that I'm turning my back on her. But I don't want any ties to Harry, even if it is only a name. I want a fresh start"

"You'd want to take my name?"

"I would, but if that's not what you want then we can…" Bea said, the blonde's lips on hers stopping her from finishing her sentence.

"I want, I want very much" Allie replied, kissing her fiancé again. "Bea Novak…I love it. And I love you, so much"

"I love you more"

Slipping her arm around the older woman, Allie pulled her in closer so there was no space between them. "Not possible" she said, running her fingers up and down the redhead's exposed back. Allie had never felt as safe or loved as she did in Bea's arms, and as they cuddled up together under the covers she started to think that maybe she did deserve happiness after all. She had done some awful things over the years, but most of them were a product of her circumstances. She wasn't a bad person, despite what people would call her when they passed her in the street, but she never thought anyone would ever love her or want her in their life for longer than an hour or two. But Bea was different from anyone she had ever met. Despite all the crap she was dealing with in her own life, she still took the time to see Allie, see past her situation and help her. The redhead had taken a huge risk that night, especially as she wasn't great with new people. And for the first time in a long time Allie had actually wanted to live again. She had been so lost in her head that she hadn't realised that Bea had fallen asleep. Kissing the older woman's cheek she told her she loved her and closed her eyes.

Bea had spoken to her fiancé the previous evening about what Indi had asked her, and to say that Allie was annoyed would be an understatement. She knew it wasn't Bea's fault, and could understand her colleague's tactics, but it still made her feel like a child. After talking it through with the redhead Allie finally agreed to give it a go, a promise of a full body massage from her fiancé afterwards being the tipping point. But that was last night, so when it comes to actually doing the exercise she wasn't quite so enthusiastic. When Bea walks past her wearing the tightest workout clothes she's ever seen, Allie suddenly finds a spurt of enthusiasm though, at least that's what she's calling it.

Knowing that Allie wasn't a fan of running, Bea had brought both hers and Debbie's bikes out from the back of the garage. She would need to adjust the seat slightly, but other than that their daughter's bike was in excellent condition. The young brunette had pestered her for months about getting it, but unfortunately the obsession with cycling had died along with her crush on some guy at school. The bike had been gathering dust ever since so Bea figured it was worth a shot. What she hadn't accounted for was that her fiancé had no idea how to actually ride a bike.

When Allie walked out of the house and saw two bikes reared up against the garage wall she felt her heart drop. She had no idea how to ride a bike, and was embarrassed to admit that. But it wasn't like she could disguise the fact, as soon as she tried her fiancé would know the truth. She knew that Bea would never judge her, but it was just one more thing that her parents had stopped her from doing as a kid. She could ride a horse, or at least she used to be able to, but she had never been allowed a bike when she was little. It was something that only the boys were allowed to do, her father seeing it as unladylike, and not something she should be doing. But Allie always thought it was just another way to control her, isolate her from other kids. Approaching the redhead, she looked over to the bike briefly before focussing on her sparkling brown eyes. "I err…I don't know how to ride" she said, averting her gaze in embarrassment.

Bea was a little surprised by her fiancés admission, although she wouldn't let it deter her. Lifting Allie's head, she brushed her thumb over her bottom lip before kissing her softly. "It's nothing to be ashamed of baby. I can teach you…if you want me to"

"I'd like that, and I'm sorry for ruining your plans"

"You haven't ruined anything beautiful" Bea replied, grabbing Debbie's bike and wheeling it back into the garage before going in search of the turbo trainer she knew was in there somewhere. She had bought it several years ago after taking a beating from Harry for going out on her bike. She was usually back home in plenty of time, but had a puncture that particular day, making her late. As a result his dinner wasn't ready when he got in from work. She had tried to explain, but he didn't care. His meal wasn't on the table, and that was the only thing that mattered to him. And he spent the rest of the evening reminding her what happened when she didn't do as he said. She had bought the turbo trainer a few days later, once the bruises had faded enough for her to be seen in public that was. That way she could still cycle, but wouldn't have to leave the garage. It wasn't the same, but it was better than risking being late and taking yet another beating. I didn't take her long to find it, and after setting it up she fixed the bike in place before walking over to the blonde who was studying her intently. "You ready to learn?" Bea asked as she held her hand out for the blonde to take. "I'm right here, and I won't let you go. You're safe, I promise"

"I trust you" Allie replied, taking the outstretched hand and climbing up onto the bike. She was a little unstable to start off with, but as soon as she felt the redhead's hands on her waist she relaxed instantly.

Bea spend a few minutes running through the different parts on the bike, before setting the resistance on the trainer low. She figured it was better to start off on low resistance, rather than push the blonde too hard and put her off completely. After about twenty minutes Allie's cheeks were flushed, and she was starting to sweat. She couldn't understand why people would do this for fun, they must be out of their minds.

"How much longer do I have to keep this up, my legs are killing me"

"If you can do another ten minutes I'll make sure you get a good reward"

"Ten minutes…fuck Bea, I don't think I can last another two" the blonde replied, sighing in frustration.

Smiling to herself, Bea crouched down and altered the setting on the trainer, putting it on the lowest setting. "Try it now Alliecat" she said as she stood back up, kissing the younger woman softly.

Leaning into the kiss, Allie took one hand from the handlebar and ran her fingers through her fiancé's red curls, pulling in closer. "This is much better" she said as she pulled back so she could catch her breath. "It had better be a good reward though"

"Oh it will be. I haven't had my work out yet…think you can help me with that?" the redhead replied suggestively, running her finger over her fiancé's collar bone and down between her breasts.

"I know I can. If I pedal faster will five minutes do?" Allie threw back as she started to pedal like crazy before leaning back in and capturing the older woman's lips in a heated kiss.

A couple of days later Allie was getting ready to head over to the shelter, and after speaking to Julie the previous day knew it would be a busy session. Word had clearly gotten out, and the other woman had called to see if there was any way she could do two one hour sessions in order to accommodate the numbers. While the last session had gone well, she was nervous about today. Bea had been there with her last time, and she always made her feel at ease. But she had twice as many people to keep entertained this time, and her fiancé was on shift. She felt more nervous about this than she had just before she was about to go on stage in Sydney, but Julie had sounded so excited on the phone, and she couldn't let her down.

Pulling up outside the building, she took a deep breath before grabbing her guitar and heading inside. There were a lot of familiar faces in the first session, although Allie was pleased to see that the woman who had been difficult last time wasn't there. She suspected she had only gone along to pass some time, rather than due to a genuine interest in music. And she had been a little disruptive so it was no great loss. The first session went without a hitch, and one of the new girls was pretty good with a guitar, which helped.

The second session didn't go quite so well unfortunately, and the woman that had been trying to get a rise out of her at her previous session turned up again. She had the decency to stay quiet for the first half hour, but after calling Allie over for some help started getting a little personal with her. It started with a few questions about how she got into music, but when they turned to her childhood, and more specifically her relationship with her parents Allie knew something was off. She didn't want to be rude, but they were in a room full of people, and her family wasn't a subject she liked to talk about. Not even with her fiancé. Shutting down the conversation she crossed the room to see how one of the younger women were getting on.

She had struggled the last time, but had clearly been practicing. And when Allie praised her for her progress, she blushed and looked away, unable to make eye contact. She was only young, a couple of years younger than Debbie maybe, and for a split second Allie was transported back to when she was that age. She remembered feeling scared and alone, and was glad that this girl had Julie, Sara and the shelter. It wasn't the same as a stable family home, but they did their best for the women that came through their door. Whether they wanted help or not. She spent a few minutes with her before taking her place at the front of the room again. The hour was nearly over, and she had some sheet music available for the ones that wanted to practice between sessions. After chatting with the women for a few minutes she wrapped the session up, packing her things away as they made their way out of the room.

When she turned around Allie was surprised to see the woman that had been questioning her approaching. She grabbed one of the practice sheets before turning to face the blonde, the words coming out of her mouth surprising Allie.

"I saw the article in the paper about your father, but what about your mother? Do you still see her?"

"I'm sorry?" Allie replied, a little shocked by what she had just been asked. Despite the earlier prying the question had come out of the blue. "I don't mean to be rude, but my family is my business, and I really don't want to discuss it"

"Right, sure. Sorry, I didn't mean to offend. It's just that I lost touch with my daughter years ago, and she will be about your age. I want to find her, but at the same time I'm concerned that she won't want anything to do with me. I was just trying to get an idea of how you would feel if your mother suddenly made contact" the woman asked, her gaze darting between Allie and the floor. "It doesn't matter...I'm sorry again" she added as she turned to walk away.

"I don't know how I'd feel" the blonde said as the other woman was about to leave the room. "So much time has passed, and I'm finally starting to put everything behind me. I guess part of me will always wonder what happened to her, but I really don't want to go back to that time in my life. That's probably not what you want to hear, but everybody's different. If you feel strongly enough, you should try and find her" she added, smiling at the older woman before grabbing her guitar and getting ready to leave.

Allie was distracted on the way home, and when she pulled into the drive couldn't remember a single second of the journey. Opening the door she headed inside, deciding to grab a shower before making herself something to eat. Her mind was racing, and she couldn't help but relive everything from her past. Aleksander had been far worse than her mother, but then she hadn't exactly done anything to stop him from treating her the way he had. As the hot water cascaded over her tired body she couldn't help but wish that Bea was there. The redhead always made her feel better, and right now all she wanted to do was curl up in her arms and forget everything but the two of them.

It had been a few days since they had their talk, and she felt closer to Allie than ever. If that was even possible. Bea had been nervous speaking to her about her concerns, but had promised the blonde that she wouldn't shut her out, or make decisions that affected them both without talking to her first. It still felt a little strange to her, the whole opening up about her feelings thing. But she knew that was the only way to ensure that their relationship stayed healthy. Trusting someone with her deepest darkest secrets had come a lot easier than she had expected in the end, although she knew that was down to the person that Allie was. She wouldn't have found it so easy with anyone else, and if the worst ever happened and things between her and the blonde didn't work out, she wouldn't have another relationship again. It was Allie or no one for Bea, and she would do everything in her power to make sure that it lasted. Even if that meant stepping out of her comfort zone.

She still felt guilty for being a little bit sharp with her fiancé on a few occasions over the past few days, and felt really bad about how she had behaved. It wasn't Allie's fault that Harry's parents were money grabbing bastards, or that they were determined to ruin her life. And she felt bad for taking it out on her. And then there was Debbie. She didn't want their daughter to find out about any of this. She would blame herself and give the money back to them, and Bea didn't want that either. If Deb decided to give it to charity then she would help her any way she could, although she would rather she used it to help fund her studies. But she knew how stubborn the young brunette could be, a trait she couldn't deny that she had passed on. Whatever happened with the claim and Harry's parents, she wouldn't allow Debbie to be dragged into this.

Bea couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was coming though, and it was putting her on edge. She had spoken to Franky at the station the previous morning, and the tattooed brunette and had arranged for Jane to come over to Bea's house to discuss their options. The older woman had done a bit of digging, and said that she had something that she needed to show them. She was doing it as a favour to Franky at the minute, and after a bit of online research Bea know that her fees would be high if they wanted her to represent them. Allie had told her not to worry about it, and they would deal with it as or when it happened. But she couldn't help it. She had been pacing the room for the past hour, so by the time Franky, Kaz and Jane arrived she was a nervous wreck. She didn't care what happened to her, but wouldn't sit back and watch her family and friends suffer because of Harry, because of her

Jane had been speaking to Will, and unbeknown to the majority of the crew the department had been trialling bodycams. They were only tiny, and the picture quality wasn't the greatest in dense smoke, but they picked most things up. Bea was the only one wearing one the day of the prison fire. The department had wanted the entire crew to wear them, but they didn't want them to know the camera was there. It wasn't that they were trying to catch them out, they just didn't want it putting them off while they were responding to a call. The camera itself was built into the flashlight on the side of their helmet, and recorded both visual and audio. With everything that had happened recently Bea had completely forgotten that she had been wearing it, and Franky and Kaz had no idea it even existed.

Will had passed the footage on to Jane, giving her strict instructions to check with Bea before playing it back. He knew that it would be traumatic for the redhead, but it was also exactly what they needed to throw Mr and Mrs Smith's claim out of the window. Bea was nervous about watching it back after Jane explained what had happened. It had been a hard enough situation to go through at the time, and although she was all healed now, reliving the events would be difficult. But she had to do this, it was the only way to nip it in the bud before Harry's parents tried to destroy her family.

It had been harder than she thought, watching the footage back. And when it got to the part where the ceiling caved in on her she had to fight to stop the tears from falling. She knew what was coming, and was bracing herself for the inevitable floodgates. Saying goodbye to her fiancé that day had been one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do, and although she had made it out of there, reliving the moment wasn't something that she ever wanted to do. The four of them had been so engrossed in what was on the screen that they hadn't heard the car pull up onto the drive, or the front door open and close again. So the strangled cry coming from behind them startled all four women, and as Bea turned to face the direction of the noise her eyes locked on a sobbing Allie.

Allie wasn't having a good day. Her throat hurt from overuse, and she couldn't get the ending of the song she was working on right. Then to add insult to injury she broke a guitar string, and didn't have any replacements. She had been pushing herself hard all week, and desperately wanted to get it finished, but that wasn't going to happen any time soon if she lost her voice. After spending a couple of hours finishing up some lyrics she decided to call it a day. Bea wasn't working so it would be good to spend a bit more time with her. Leaving the studio she headed over to the shop to pick up some more guitar strings before driving home.

Arriving home she parked up before heading into the house. She had spotted Franky's car on the road, so knew the chances of getting some alone time with her girl were slim, at least for the time being. She just hoped that it was a social call, and Harry's parents hadn't tried anything else. Bea was freaked out enough as it was, and she wasn't sure how much more the redhead could take right now. Dropping her keys down on the table she followed the sound of the tv, surprised to see Kaz and another woman with Franky and Bea.

She was just about to call out to her fiancé and let her know she was home when something caught her attention. She had thought they were watching a movie, but when she heard Bea's voice coming from the tv she turned to face the screen, surprised by what she was seeing. She knew straight away what it was, and really should have just turned around and left the room. But she just couldn't tear her eyes away. She had been watching for a few minutes when she saw the ceiling collapse on her fiancé, the redhead crying out in pain when what she assumed was the metal rod penetrated her side.

Allie continued to watch the events unfold, unaware that the tears were falling freely down her face. She had heard a little of what had happened that day, but seeing it all play out on the screen made it seem all the more real. Bea must have been so scared, trapped under all that rubble and thinking she was going to die. But what really broke her was when she heard Will Jackson telling Bea that she was there, and then a few seconds later their conversation played out. Allie had been trying so hard to hold it together, but when she heard the older woman tell her to look after Debbie the dam broke. Suddenly there were four sets of eyes on her, and feeling embarrassed by her breakdown she turned and ran up the stairs.

It took Bea a few seconds to realise what had just happened, but as soon as her brain caught up she was on her feet and racing up the stairs after her fiancé. She found Allie curled up on the bed, sobbing uncontrollably. She had hoped that the blonde would never find out how much she had gone through that day, and if she had known that there was any kind of chance that her fiancé would be home early she would have suggested that they met at Franky and Bridget's house instead. It was hard enough for her to see, but Allie already struggled with the dangers of Bea's job, without seeing all that.

Climbing onto the bed she moved so she was lying behind the sobbing blonde, wrapping her arms around her and holding her tight. "I'm sorry sweetheart, if I'd have known you would be home early I would have gone over to Franky's. Will reminded me about the footage and we needed to look through it to make sure it captured everything. Jane thinks it will be enough to kill Harry's parent's claim against us without having to go to court. I wasn't expecting you back so early so through we'd be done by the time you got back…I never wanted you to see that" She said before kissing her temple and pulling her in closer still. "Please don't cry Alliecat, it will all be over soon"

"I…I'm sorry, I just…" Allie said between sobs, turning in the older woman's arms. She was trying to hold it together, but every time she thought she had her tears under control her mind would replay what she had seen and heard on the tv. "The thought of you trapped under all that rubble, it scared me. And I know that you're ok now, but it reminded me how close I came to losing you. I need you here with me Bea, I can't do this without you"

"It's a good job I'm not going anywhere then isn't it"

"Promise me you'll be careful. I know your job isn't risk free, and I would never ask you to give it up. But promise me that you'll always come home to me"

"I promise Allie. You and Debbie are the most important things in my life, and I'll be here with you for as long as you want me to be" the redhead said, playing with a lock of Allie's hair as she gazed into her tear filled blue eyes.

"Forever it is then" Allie replied, running her index finger over her fiancé's bottom lip before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a slow kiss. It was full of love and promise, and despite how scared she was when she saw the footage from the fire, she felt so safe lying there in Bea's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N: This chapter was a little bit shorter, but it's been a busy week and I wanted to post something. I'm hoping to get another chapter finished before Christmas, depending on how much gin is consumed that is… :)_


	120. Chapter 120

Bea had been hoping to speak to their daughter in person about taking Allie's name, but knew that it would be a few months before she could get home for the weekend. She had managed to catch up on the work she missed while the redhead was in the hospital, but she had exams coming up. As face to face wasn't an option right now, she decided on the next best thing. Waiting until Allie was at the studio she video called the young brunette, knowing that her daughter's face would give away exactly how she was feeling. Bea knew that Debbie would say that she was fine with everything, but she needed to know that she really was ok with it and didn't feel like she was being abandoned.

Debbie had been surprised when she got a message from her mum, asking if she could video call her. They did it all the time, but it was usually in the evenings when all three of them were there. She was worried that something had happened, but was glad that she didn't have to wait long, the call coming through a few minutes later. As soon as she saw her mum's face she started to panic. She looked worried, which did nothing to calm Debbie's nerves at all. "What's wrong? And don't say nothing…your face is saying otherwise"

"There is something, but it's nothing bad…at least I don't think it is" Bea replied, stumbling over her words as she tried to think of the best way to raise the subject with her daughter. "I…err…I…"

"Spit it out mum, I graduate in just over a year" the young brunette joked, hoping to put her mum at ease a little.

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous" the redhead said, pushing the curls from her face as she built herself up to telling their daughter about her plans. "Before I tell you I just want you to know that I love you, and so does Allie. This is just something that I feel I need to do, but if you're not ok with it then that's fine too"

"Mum, out with it. You're starting to worry me now"

"Sorry Deb" Bea said, taking a deep breath before voicing what was on her mind. "When Allie and I get married I'd like to take her name…but only if you're ok with that. I just feel like I need to move away from the name Smith, put a lid on the whole Harry thing. I know that it's your name too, and I'm not turning my back on you, neither of us are. But with everything that's happened recently I need a clean break from him"

Bea started to get worried when Debbie didn't reply, so was surprised when she heard her daughter laughing. "Something funny?" she asked, confused by the young brunette's reaction.

"Yeah, you had me worried for a minute. I thought it was something serious"

"So you're ok with this, because if you're not…"

"I'm happy for you, both of you. I was actually a little surprised when you said you were going with Novak-Smith, figured you would have wanted rid of the arsehole as soon as possible"

"I did, but I wanted to keep the 'Smith' part for you. I don't want you thinking I'm turning my back on you, on us"

"I would never think that, you've sacrificed so much for me over the years. I think it's really sweet that you want to take Allie's name, and I know that it will mean so much to her. Have you told her yet?"

"We spoke about it the other day, but I wanted to talk to you before making any final decisions. It's important to us both that you're happy with everything"

"I am happy, and I can't wait until you make it official" Debbie replied, smiling at her mum before looking away nervously.

She was glad that the redhead was taking the final step to cut all ties with Harry, and was happy that her family was back on track. But she wanted to take a couple of extra steps. She had been planning on surprising them both, but was worried that her mum would think she wasn't good enough anymore, or that she was trying to replace her. Deciding to run one of the things by the redhead, she steadied her nerves before speaking. After explaining what she had been looking into she was happy that Bea was on board, and found it rather amusing that Debbie was planning on using Harry's money to pay for it. The last thing the young brunette wanted to do was hurt her mum in any way, she just wanted them to be a proper family.

She hated that she was a part of Harry, and sometimes when she was feeling frustrated with her studies, or a little wound up wondered if she was like him in any way. Everyone always said that Debbie was all her mum, but she had to have inherited something from him, surely. She just hoped that whatever she had taken from her mum would be enough to counteract any arsehole genes Harry may have passed on. She had spoken to Shayne about it a few weeks ago, just after her mum had come out of hospital. She was staying over at his flat, but had been having a bad day. And when he asked her what was wrong it all came out, her fear of losing her mum, of her family getting ripped apart, and of turning out like her bastard of a father.

He had been great, sitting up talking to her for most of the night, and doing everything he could think of to reassure her that she was nothing like him. Shayne hated seeing her like this, and wished that there was more he could do. And while he understood why she didn't want to say anything to Bea or Allie, she really shouldn't be bottling things like this up. It would do more harm than good in the long run. He was just glad that his girlfriend had finally opened up to him about how she was feeling, and he would do anything in his power to make sure she knew just how special she was. He had fallen hard for the curly haired brunette, and hoped that she felt the same. They still hadn't said those words, but he knew that he was in love with her, and had been for some time. He was just worried that he would scare her away if he came on too strong, too soon.

It had been a week since Bea started to teach her fiancé to ride a bike. She had had picked up some stabilisers from the cycle store a few days ago, and had finally gotten around to fitting them the previous day. Allie had been really busy at the studio though, so hadn't had the time to try them. She had the weekend off, and Bea was hoping that they could head out for a few hours on Saturday, maybe take the bikes out for a spin. Allie wasn't too keep on the idea of going out in public on the bike just yet so they settled for having another session in the garage, but Bea had set both bikes up this time so the blonde didn't think she was the only one doing any work. The Harley was in the garage as well, so they were a little short on space. Bea had set them up so she would be behind her fiancé in case she had any issues, but the younger woman had suggested they switch it up so she could watch the redhead's technique.

Not thinking much of it Bea had switched the bikes over, getting Allie started before jumping on her own. They had been cycling for about half an hour and the blonde hadn't complained once. She was beginning to think that the younger woman had crept out of the garage and back into the house, but when she turned to look over her shoulder, knew why she had gone quiet. Allie's eyes were firmly fixed on the redhead's arse, and she was of in her own little world. But at least she was still peddling. It wasn't what she had in mind when she first thought about motivating her fiancé, but if it worked then there was no harm in playing on it. And Allie's request to switch the bikes made perfect sense now.

Standing up slightly Bea continued to pedal hard, making sure to throw a little extra movement into her hips as she pushed herself. The muscles in her legs were starting to burn, and she could feel her vest sticking to her back. She had set Allie's resistance much lower, not wanting to push the blonde too hard and put her off completely. Although if the look on her face right now was anything to go by, Bea was pretty sure that she could convince her fiancé to cycle with her again, assuming she wore her tight shorts that was.

Allie's leg muscles were aching, but she didn't care. As soon as she saw how the bikes were set up she knew that she needed to go at the back. Bea wearing those tight shorts was already doing crazy things to her hormones, and she knew that she would have the perfect view from where her bike would be positioned. She wasn't looking forward to the cycling part, but once she found her rhythm she forgot about it completely. It was as though she was in a trance, and she couldn't drag her eyes away from her fiancé's perfect arse if she tried. Not that she was trying at all. Allie had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the older woman had caught her staring, so when she stood up and continued to pedal the blonde felt the heat shooting straight to her core. Unbeknown to her she had started to pedal harder in a bid to calm the fire within her, all thoughts of any exercise that didn't involve them both being naked had completely gone out of the window.

Bea was the first one to stop. She had pushed herself really hard, alternating between standing and sitting on the bike. After cooling down for a few minutes she climbed off and wandered over to her fiancé. Allie was still off in her own little world, but the redhead was pleased to see she that she was pedalling hard. Not wanting to startle the younger woman, she called her name, the blonde shaking her head slightly before turning to face Bea. "Is there something wrong?" she asked, surprised to see her fiancé off of her bike.

"No, I just didn't want you doing too much and hurting yourself" the redhead replied, smiling when Allie looked at her in confusion. "We've been riding for over an hour Alliecat"

"Shit…really? I must have been distracted by something" Allie replied, winking at her fiancé before letting her eyes roam over the redhead's toned body.

Bea could feel the heat cursing through her body. Allie wasn't even attempting to be subtle about her leering, not that the blonde was known for her subtlety. It had unnerved her at first, Allie's blatant flirting. But now she loved the blonde's eyes on her. No one had ever looked at her the way that Allie did. She could see the love in her fiancé's gaze, but there was something else there too, something that made Bea want to take her right there against the bike. It still surprised her, how much she craved Allie. The need for physical intimacy was never something that she understood, until she met the young blonde that is. Even in the beginning when she didn't really understand what was going on, she felt the need to be close to her. The only person she enjoyed hugging was her daughter, but the first time she felt Allie's arms wrap around her it felt like home. She felt safe for the first time in her life, despite the blonde being a complete stranger at the time.

But now Allie knew her better than anyone, maybe better than she knew herself. And she still felt safe in her arms, something that she would never take for granted. During her time with Harry she'd had to be strong for her daughter. Protecting Debbie was the only thing that got her through all of the mental and physical abuse, but as a person she felt weak. Although years of someone telling you how worthless you were was bound to take its toll eventually. But being loved by Allie gave her a strength she'd never had before. Tucking a lock of hair behind the younger woman's ear, she leaned forward, kissing her slowly.

Allie's body was on fire. Watching Bea on the bike had her wound up like a coiled spring, so when she felt the older woman's lips on hers, something inside her snapped. It took Bea's brain a few seconds to catch up, but one minute she was standing beside the bike, and the next Allie had jumped off and pinned her against the wall. The blonde's hands were everywhere all at once, and if she hadn't been pressed so tightly against the cool block wall, Bea was sure her legs would give way. They were aching from the work out, and when she felt Allie's teeth grazing over the sensitive spot on her neck she all but collapsed in her arms.

After taking a minute or two to compose herself Bea spun them around quickly, slipping her arms under the younger woman's arse and lifting her onto the workbench beside them. Stepping into the space between her fiancé's legs she pulled her in closer, Allie's hands grabbing at her arse as she kissed her desperately. Bea was rapidly losing control. She needed to feel all of Allie, but if they kept going the way they were they wouldn't make it into the house. "Bed, now" she moaned out against the blonde's lips, her heart pounding as her fiancé's hands slipped inside her underwear, cupping her arse.

"Can't…wait" Allie relied breathlessly as she dominated Bea's mouth. "You're so fucking hot…I need you...right now". She was worked up to the point of exploding after watching the redhead on the bike, or more specifically her toned arse.

She loved Bea's body, every inch, every muscle, and every scar. She knew the older woman was self-conscious about her scars, and she felt ugly because of them. But to Allie they were beautiful, each and every one of them. They showed her strength, her resilience and her determination to fight. Bea was the strongest person she knew. And on the odd occasion the blonde had a bad day, or a craving, all she had to do was look into her fiancé's deep brown eyes and she felt stronger than ever. Grabbing the redhead's vest she tugged hard on it, separating their lips briefly while she pulled it over her head. Dropping the fabric on the floor, Allie kissed along the older woman's neck and chest, smiling when she heard a loud moan fall from her fiancé's lips. They wouldn't be making it back into the house any time soon.

A couple of days had passed since their antics in the garage, and the redhead had been so glad that the neighbours were away. Allie had been relentless, and she could still see the evidence of her attention, although the marks on her chest were starting to fade a little. She'd been having trouble with the shower in her quarters, so was using the main ones in the station when Franky walked in. Bea was only wearing a towel, and the tattooed brunette's eyes had instantly gone to the fading bruises on her collar bone and chest, laughing loudly when she saw Bea's face colour up.

Bea was expecting her friend to take the piss, the brunette never usually missing an opportunity to try and get a rise out of her. So when she simply smiled and patted her on the back the redhead was a little taken aback. Franky must have sensed her friend's confusion, and after opening her locker she turned to face her again before speaking. "Looks like you've been busy…good on you Red"

"That's it? You're not going to take the piss…make an inappropriate comment or ten"

"Me? I'm wounded Smith… Glad to see Blondie's keeping you happy though" Franky threw back, winking at her friend before dropping her towel and walking towards into the shower. "No drooling Red, I know I'm hot but we're both taken" she added, laughing loudly when she heard Bea tell her to go fuck herself.

The rest of the shift had been hectic, and Bea hadn't been able to get much sleep. It felt like the minute they got back to the station they were called out again. She had managed to grab a couple of hours between calls, but when Allie arrived in the taxi to pick her up she was exhausted. She knew it was going to be a busy day as well, but she wanted to be there for the blonde. She just hoped that she would be able to get a bit more sleep before the gig.

It had been a crazy day so far, although it was to be expected given their late arrival. Isla had wanted Allie in Brisbane the previous day, but that would mean traveling without her fiancé, which wasn't an option. Her colleague had been a little annoyed with her, but Allie saw no reason why she needed to be there a day early. She had checked the flight times, and knew that if they headed to the airport as soon as the older woman finished work they would be there in plenty of time. She had an interview with the local radio station before sound check, and had hoped that Bea would come with her, but as soon as she saw the redhead walking out of the station she knew that she needed to rest.

They arrived in Brisbane just before one, and after checking into their hotel Allie suggested that she head over to the radio station alone. Bea objected, claiming that she was fine, but by the time the blonde had freshened up in the bathroom she was fast asleep. Torn between disturbing the older woman and leaving without telling her she decided on the former, not wanting Bea to wake up and not know where she was. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she brushed a stray curl from her face before kissing her softly, the older woman starting to stir before kissing her back.

Pulling away before things got heated, Allie kissed her fiancé's cheek before standing up again. "Sorry to disturb you, I just didn't want you to wake up and wonder where I was. I'm going to head over to the radio station, I'll be back as soon as I can"

"Give me ten minutes and I'll come with you" Bea said as she pulled back the covers.

"Stay here and rest for a while. I'll message you when I'm on my way back and we can head over to the venue together"

"But I want to be there for you"

"And I want you awake during the gig. The press will have a field day if my own fiancé falls asleep while I'm on stage" Allie joked, kissing the older woman again before taking a step back from the bed. "I love you, and I'll be back soon ok, get some sleep"

"Love you too Alliecat" Bea mumbled as she closed her eyes, falling asleep again before the blonde even left the room.

Allie was pacing the room while waiting to go on air, and was more nervous today than she had been during her last interview, but knew it was due to Bea not being there. She had hoped that the redhead would be with her while she did her interview, but she looked exhausted, and the blonde was just thankful that she would be at the gig later. It sounded like they'd had a busy shift, although Allie knew that the redhead was playing it down for her benefit. She always worried when Bea went to work, but since seeing the footage from the prison fire had been glued to the older woman's side. Allie had fallen asleep that night wrapped up in her fiancé's arms but had woken a few hours later following a nightmare. Bea was trapped in a burning building and she could see her, but couldn't get to her. She was just out of reach, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't fight her way through the flames. Allie had woken up screaming when an explosion shook the building, and after taking a few minutes to get her breathing under control had clung to the redhead, refusing to let go. The same thing had happened the night after, although she had woken up earlier the second time. Luckily she hadn't had another nightmare since, and when Bea had next gone on shift had kept in regular contact to put her mind at rest.

The interview hadn't been too bad in the end, although they did have to steer the DJ away from Allie's past a couple of times. He was clearly trying to get a rise out of her, but she was determined not to bite. She hated that he seemed more interested in her past life than her music, and was glad that the interview was only short. After wrapping up the interview she headed out of the studio, the DJ chasing after her to see if he could get free tickets to her gig that night. Telling him to speak to Isla, she slipped out of the door and jumped into a taxi before heading back to the hotel, hoping her colleague would say no. She had a couple of hours before she needed to be at the venue, and just wanted to relax with her girl for a while.

When they arrived at the venue there was a massive queue outside, which surprised Allie as they still had a few hours before the gig was due to start. As the car drove around the back of the building she felt Bea squeezing her hand. The redhead knew that despite the nerves Allie would smash it, she always did. Bea was so proud of her, and loved to watch her perform. The couple of thousand people baying for her attention wasn't as much fun though. She knew Allie loved her, and she trusted the blonde completely. But in the back of her mind she still didn't feel good enough, and a small part of her was waiting for the bubble to burst.

Bea stayed in Allie's dressing room while she ran through sound check. She loved watching the blonde work, but sometimes felt like she was in the way. There had been so many people racing around during the sound check at her previous gig, and she felt like a spare part. She was still a bit tired as well, plus this way Allie wouldn't get into trouble for being distracted like she had done in Sydney.

After running through the sound check Allie headed back through into her dressing room, finding her fiancé fast asleep on the sofa in there. She looked so peaceful, and right now all the blonde wanted to do was lay down beside her and snuggle up. She loved just lying there in Bea's arms, she always felt so safe when she was close. On the nights the redhead was on shift Allie was always restless, more so since the incident at the prison. She hadn't said anything to her fiancé about it though, knowing it would only worry her. Crossing the room she dropped a light kiss on the older woman's lips, smiling when she felt Bea starting to respond.

The gig was going well so far, better than the one in Sydney in some ways. She wasn't quite as nervous this time around, although she suspected that had a lot to do with the beautiful redhead standing beside the stage. She could see the pride on the older woman's face every time their eyes locked, and it made Allie's heart soar. She was hopelessly in love with the redhead, and wished the next three and a half months would hurry up. She couldn't wait to marry her, and hoped that making things official would ease Bea's insecurities a little. She had been doing a lot better recently, but as they drove up to the venue earlier Allie had seen the trace of both fear and insecurity in her fiancé's deep brown eyes. She understood why she felt the way she did, but she just wished that there was some way that Bea could see herself through Allie's eyes. If she could then she would never doubt herself again.

Winking at her girl, Allie turned back to the crowd, getting ready to introduce one of her newer songs. She had started writing it after her run in with Aleksander when she had gone over to Perth with Debbie. For years she had been made to feel like she wasn't good enough, like she was worth nothing. When all along it had been her father that wasn't good enough. He had projected his own insecurities and issues on to her, and she had carried that weight around with her. But after what he had said about both Bea and Debbie it was as though the clouds had parted, and she could see clearly for the first time in years. She wasn't the problem, he was. Smiling at the crowd, she stepped up to the mic before letting them know a little bit of background to the song. It was a little different from her other tracks, and wanted to test it out on a live audience before putting it on the album. "This next one is one of my new ones, and I wrote it about the people who told me I would never make anything of myself. I only finished writing it a couple of weeks ago, so you guys are the first to hear it…please be gentle with me" she said, happy when she heard them laugh. "For years I never felt good enough, but then I met someone who changed all that. With the right people around you, you can do anything" she added, waiting for the backing music to kick in before starting to sing.

When the whole world's got the wrong idea

Even though I made myself clear

In the past

I've been misunderstood

And I haven't handled it well

The way I know that I could

But things are different now

Since I stopped caring

I don't worry about

What people saying

Cos there's no way that I

Can stop them thinking

What they're thinking

I'm just listening to my heartbeat

To the tune

I've been singing from the start

Since I learned the truth

I gotta make my own decisions

'Bout what to so

Can't be changing up the rhythm

Just for you

When it looks like I've lost my way

Even though I'm saying I'm ok

Let me be

There's nothing no-on can do

When all odds are stacked against me

My true colours shine through

The fog of deception

That's been clouding your perception

Of who I am

I'm ready for rejection

I'm not begging for acceptance

I'm just listening to my heartbeat

To the tune

I've been singing from the start

Since I learned the truth

I gotta make my own decisions

'Bout what to so

Can't be changing up the rhythm

Just for you

I'm just listening to my heartbeat

To the tune

I've been singing from the start

Since I learned the truth

I gotta make my own decisions

'Bout what to so

Can't be changing up the rhythm

Just for you

I did it just to prove 'em wrong

Cos they said I'd never make anything of myself

I said I'd do it all along

Just kept on following my heartbeat and nothing else

I'm just listening to my heartbeat

To the tune

I've been singing from the start

Since I learned the truth

I gotta make my own decisions

'Bout what to so

Can't be changing up the rhythm

Just for you

I'm just listening to my heartbeat

To the tune

I've been singing from the start

Since I learned the truth

I gotta make my own decisions

'Bout what to so

Can't be changing up the rhythm

Just for you

The song had gone down well, and although it had a slightly different sound she decided to run with it. She wanted to try a few different track out during her upcoming gigs, as narrowing the album down to fifteen songs was proving difficult. Allie had thought it would be hard to get that many together in such a short period of time, but when she actually sat down and ran through everything, she had more songs than she thought. Which brought her back to her current problem, which ones to go with.

After the gig they all spent about an hour in Allie's dressing room winding down and having a drink. Once everything was packed up they headed out to the cars, and like last time there was a crowd waiting. Bea started to take a step back, but the blonde wasn't having any of it, pulling her in closer before she had the chance to escape. While she enjoyed meeting her fans, she knew that this part of her job made Bea feel insecure, so wanted to include her as much as possible. Allie spent about half an hour chatting with her fans, and she was happy to see that some of them were including Bea in the conversation. She had felt a pang of jealousy when she saw one woman undressing the redhead with her eyes, but knew that she was being irrational. She knew that Bea would never cheat on her, but she still had moments where she felt like she wasn't good enough for the older woman. Over the past two years she had turned her life around, but underneath she still felt like the kid that no one wanted.

They had gone out with Allie's band and the rest of the team from the record label afterwards, grabbing a bite to eat before moving on to a late bar. She had stayed close to her fiancé all night, needing the comfort that only Bea could offer her. They had ventured out onto the dance floor after a couple of hours, but Allie kept getting recognised so they ended up calling it a night. All she wanted was to spend some time with her fiancé without interruptions, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen. Heading back to the hotel they freshened up before getting undressed and crawling into bed. Waiting until Bea was settled, Allie moved in closer leaving no space in between them. Resting her head on the older woman's chest, she told her that she loved her as they both drifted off to sleep.

It had been just over a week since they got back from Brisbane and all had been quiet on the Mr and Mrs Smith front. Jane had called in at the station the other day to update them on what was happening, not that she had much to tell. She had been in contact with their lawyer, submitting Bea's medical records as proof that she was also hurt in the fire. She had decided not to mention the recording just yet, in the hope that she could get them to drop the charges without putting the redhead through it all over again. But they hadn't responded as yet. Letting them know that she would be in touch as soon as she had an update she had left them to get on with their shift, promising Bea that she would do everything in her power to make sure Harry's parents lost.

Allie had been working really hard trying to get her album ready, so Bea had been a little surprised when her fiancé said she would drop her off at the station the previous morning. She knew the blonde was pulling out all the stops to try and get her album finished before the wedding, but from various conversations with her colleagues also knew that the studios were empty early in a morning. She put it down to her fiancé wanting a bit of quiet time. She had been struggling with some lyrics, and the redhead knew how frustrated she was getting. They'd had a few calls, but on the whole it had been a quiet shift so she was well rested by the time it came to going home. Bea had called her fiancé the previous evening, telling her that Franky would drop her off after shift, but the blonde was adamant that she would come and pick her up. The redhead was starting to think that she was up to something, but decided to let it go for now. But when she got in the car and they started heading in the opposite direction to their house she knew her suspicions had been correct. "Where are we going?" she asked, her hand resting on the younger woman's thigh.

"It's a surprise…you'll just have to be patient" the blonde threw back playfully. She knew how much Bea hated being kept in the dark, even if it was a good surprise, and she couldn't help but tease her a little. Laughing when she heard the older woman huff before turning to look out of the window, Allie lifted her hand, dropping a light kiss on the redhead's knuckles before placing it back on her leg and continuing to sing along with the radio.

They had been driving for about twenty minutes when it dawned on Bea where they were heading. She had been sulking a little, hating to be kept in the dark, but when she realised they were on the road that led to Debbie's university she started to feel a little guilty. Turning to face the blonde beside her, she smiled, squeezing her thigh affectionately. Seeing movement to her left hand side, Allie turned her head slightly, taking in the bright smile on her fiancé's face. "You figured it out then?" she asked, winking at the older woman before turning her attention back to the road ahead.

"Thank you" Bea said as she tucked a lock of blonde hair behind Allie's ear before leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

They arrived at the hotel half an hour later, and after checking in Allie suggests they take a shower together to save time. It always ended up taking twice as long, but when the blonde looked at her the way she was doing right now, Bea couldn't say no to her. It was late afternoon by the time they were both ready to leave the hotel, and by the smug look on Allie's face Bea knew that it had been deliberate. Debbie's lecture was due to finish in the next fifteen minutes, and she suspected that the young brunette wasn't aware they were there. She loved that Allie had taken the time to organise this, as well as surprising both her and their daughter.

When Debbie was growing up Bea always wished that her daughter had someone else that she could go to, that would be there to take care of her, but Harry could never be that person. He was far too selfish to put anyone else's needs before his own, even his own daughter. He never took an interest in anything she did, helping with homework and sorting out any problems the young girl had always falling to Bea, not that she minded. While she was helping Debbie she wasn't chasing around after Harry. And she loved spending time with her daughter, even if it meant tackling algebra. Being with Debbie was the only time that she forgot how shit her life was, the smile on the young brunette's face when they did something together, was bright enough to push away even the darkest of clouds.

She remembers one day in particular, when her daughter was five. It had been her day off from the salon, and Harry had come home from work early. She had just finished eating her lunch and had nipped to the bathroom before making a start on the washing up. He was drunk, she could smell the alcohol on him from across the room, and she knew that it was going to be a bad afternoon. She had a couple of hours before she needed to pick Debbie up from school, and as soon as she walked back into the room and saw Harry standing by the dirty plate on the kitchen counter she knew she was going to be punished. He had laid into her straight away, punching her in the stomach before dragging her over to the table and pushing her face down into it. The second she felt his hands on the waistband of her pants she knew what was about to happen. When he first started to rape her she had fought back, struggled against him in a bid to get him to stop. But he had done it anyway, and beaten her badly afterwards for trying to resist.

Bea felt disgusting afterwards, locking herself in the bathroom to escape him. She had jumped straight in the shower, frantically scrubbing her skin in a bid to wash away any traces of Harry. But she couldn't scrub her mind, and as hard as she tried, she could still feel his hands all over her. Dropping down to the floor of the shower enclosure she had cried. It was the only time she allowed herself this kind of release, knowing that if Harry caught her showing any kind of weakness she would be punished again. It had been a bad month, and for a split second her eyes flicked over to the razor on the shelf. It would be so easy to end it all, right there. She knew that was the only way she would ever escape the nightmare that she was living in.

But then she thought of her daughter, her beautiful little girl, and all thoughts of escaping life left her mind. She couldn't, wouldn't do that to Debbie. Debbie was her whole world, and she would do anything to protect her. She was the only good thing in Bea's life and she couldn't believe that she had been so selfish, even if the thoughts of ending it all had only been fleeting. After drying off she got dressed and headed out to pick her daughter up from school. Harry was shouting abuse at her as she left the house, and not wanting her daughter to see him like that she had taken her to the zoo for a few hours in the hope that he would have passed out drunk by the time they got back.

She had felt so low a few hours ago, but listening to Debbie chatting away animatedly about the tigers they were watching made every punch and every kick worthwhile. She loved her little girl more than anything else in the world, and she was determined that no one would ever hurt her in any way, especially not Harry. She hadn't realised that her mind had wandered until she felt soft fingers brushing over her cheek.

"Bea…baby what's wrong?" Allie asked, sensing the change in the older woman. There was a sadness I her eyes that hadn't been there a few minutes ago.

"Nothing, I…sorry. I just got lost in a memory, I didn't mean to go quiet on you"

"Do you want to talk about it?" the blonde asked as she gazed into her fiancé's deep brown eyes.

"No, I'm fine. Honestly. We should get going if we're going to surprise Deb after her lecture though" Bea replied, kissing Allie softly before taking her hand and leading her out of the hotel room. The younger woman had gone to so much trouble, and she didn't want to ruin it by bringing Harry up. She had learned her lesson about keeping things bottled up though, and not wanting Allie to think she was keeping things from her, made a mental note to speak to her about it when they got back home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N: Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to leave kudos or comments on this. I hope everyone has a great Christmas, and I'll do my best to get another chapter posted before the New Year. Depending on the volume of gin consumed that is... :)_

 _The lyrics are taken from 'Heartbeat' by Plan B_


	121. Chapter 121

Debbie had just finished her last lecture of the day and was heading out of the building when she heard a couple of guys talking about a hot blonde singer that was outside. They weren't on her course, and she didn't know them, but she didn't like the way they were talking about this woman. When she had been at school all her friends would go on about how they couldn't wait to get to university, so they could meet lots of guys, but the majority of the ones Debbie had come across had been pigs. She suspected that they would be completely different if they were on their own though. The few guys on her course were nice enough, although when they were out with their mates they might not be quite so charming. She had been worried the first time she went out with Shayne and his friends, but he had been exactly the same as he always was. She wasn't stupid, and suspected that when he was alone with them he would probably be different. But she was glad to see that he wasn't afraid to show his softer side in front of his friends.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't spot them at first, and was surprised to hear a familiar voice calling her name. Looking up she locked eyes with her mum, before spotting her mama standing beside her. She now knew who the "hot blonde singer" those guys were referring to was, and knowing it was Allie they were speaking about in such a derogatory manor made her want to walk back in and give them a piece of her mind. Deciding to be the bigger person she quickened her step, dropping her bag on the floor when she got to them and pulling them both into a hug. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming over?" she asked the redhead. They had only spoken on the phone the previous evening and she hadn't said anything.

"I didn't know, Allie managed to surprise both of us" Bea replied, both Smith women laughing at the smug look on the blonde's face.

"I know that you're busy at the minute and can't get back home for a while, but your mum misses you. We both do. So I figured if you couldn't come to us then we'd come to you" Allie said, resting her hand on the young brunette's shoulder. "Plus I never got a chance to do the whole uni thing, so I figured this would be the next best thing. Assuming you don't mind us hanging around that is"

"You're kidding right? My friends are going to be so jealous. Plus I'm starving, so now you're here you can buy me food" Debbie replied, grinning when both of her parents rolled their eyes. She loved that Allie had gone to the trouble of doing this, and it made it extra special that it had been a surprise to her mum too. She would never get tired of seeing her mama treating the redhead the way she deserved to be treated, and the way her eyes would light up whenever she looked at Bea was something to behold. It was clear how much they loved each other, and she just hoped that one day she would find that too.

Debbie was pretty sure that she loved Shayne, but was still a little bit confused about it all. And she didn't know if he was on the same page. She had come so close to telling him on a couple of occasions, but had bottled it at the last minute out of fear of scaring him off. Plus she didn't want to rush into anything, especially if it turned out that she was misreading her own feelings. She didn't think she was, but really wanted to talk it through with someone. The brunette knew that she could go to her mum with anything, but also knew that she struggled with her own feelings at times. Something her mama didn't seem to have a problem with. She wanted to speak to Allie, get some advice about what to do. And while Debbie wondered if she was overthinking things, didn't want to lose him by being afraid. She had seen her parent's relationship almost break down due to lack of communication, and was glad that it had given her mum the kick up the arse that she so clearly needed. She just didn't want to end up in the same situation with Shayne. Deciding to leave it for now, she led her parents away from the building and down the street towards her favourite bar. Quite a few of her friends frequented this particular bar so she knew they wouldn't get any hassle, plus she was starving, and the food was pretty good.

There was something else that she wanted to talk to both of her parents about as well. The first time it happened she chalked it up as a coincidence, but when she saw him on campus the other day knew that wasn't the case. Debbie suspected it had something to do with the money she had been left, and while she had no intention of using any more than what it would cost to make her family complete, as well as a treat for her mum, didn't want to give it back to them either now. If anyone should have the money it should be her mum, she was the one that had suffered the most. But she knew that the redhead would never keep it, even if it had been left to her.

She had been speaking to her mama about donating some of the money to the shelter, as well as another couple of charities she had been looking into. But there was something else that she wanted to buy before dividing it up. Something her mum had always wanted to do, but would never buy for herself. Debbie had mentioned this to the blonde too, wanting to get her opinion on it, and she had agreed that it was an excellent idea. Plus Allie would be really busy over the next month or two, so it would keep Bea occupied. With all this in mind she was determined that she wouldn't be returning the money to Harry's parents. His father could continue to show up on campus as often as he liked. Debbie wasn't afraid of him, and if he did try anything then she would take great pleasure in calling the police. She didn't want to worry her parents, but felt that it was something that she should make them aware of, and now they were here this was a good a time as any.

After finding a table and placing their order Debbie filled them in on how her studies were going. She would be working in an animal hospital for the next couple of weeks, starting Monday, and she couldn't wait. She knew that she would be mainly there to observe, but was looking forward to being in a busy hospital setting. It was one thing studying these things in a classroom, or lab, but out there in the field would be completely different. They had been there about ten minutes when a couple of her friends came over. They were both huge fans of Allie, and she could see the look of excitement in their eyes as they approached the table. She didn't mind, the two girls were friends with her before they even knew she was related to the blonde, or at least would be soon. Although to Deb, Allie was already her mama, official or not.

After spending a few minutes chatting with her friends, or more specifically her friends quizzing Allie on what it's like to perform in front of a big crowd, they left the three of them to eat, Debbie apologising for the intrusion. She was working in the union bar that night, and as it was too late to switch shifts suggested that her parents head down there for an hour or two. She wanted to spend as much time with them as possible over the next couple of days, plus she hoped that once her mum saw where she worked it would put her mind at rest a little.

They had finished their dinner and Allie was looking over the dessert menu, trying her best to get Bea to share the chocolate cake with her. She was a little surprised that Deb hadn't offered to help her out with it, the young brunette never one you miss an opportunity for food. Glancing over at her daughter Allie took in the faraway look. Nudging Bea's arm, she gestured towards the younger woman, a look of concern on her face. "Is everything ok Deb?" she asked as she rested her hand on her fiancé's knee, squeezing it gently.

It took Debbie a few seconds to realise that Allie was talking to her, and that both her parents were looking at her with concern. She knew that she needed to tell them, but didn't want to ruin their time together this weekend. Deciding it was better to just suck it up and say it, she took a sip of her coffee before turning her attention back to the two women sitting opposite. "It's Harry's dad. I've seen him twice now in the past couple of weeks. The first time I thought it was a coincidence, but I have no idea why he would be here if it wasn't for me" she said, feeling worried when she saw a flash of fire in her mum's eyes. "He hasn't approached me, so I don't know what he wants, although I suspect it has something to do with the money. I've informed the university that he's been hanging around, and security have been keeping an eye out for him, so please don't worry. I just thought you should know"

Bea was fuming. She knew exactly what he was doing there, and hated that he was going after Debbie in a bid to intimidate her. She would do anything to keep both her daughter and Allie safe, and Harry's parents knew this. Glancing over at her fiancé, they shared a look, both of them knowing that they had to tell their daughter about the claim. If Harry's father insisted on playing dirty, then the only way to deal with it was together, as a family. And if she wanted to keep Debbie safe then she had to be honest with her. She had almost lost her fiancé through doing the exact opposite, and there was no way she would be making that mistake again. Squeezing Allie's hand, she took a few seconds to compose herself before asking their daughter if they could go somewhere a little more private to talk. Allie suggested they go back to the hotel, that way Debbie would know what room they were in when she met them for breakfast the following morning. After settling the bill, the three of them made the short walk back to the hotel, Debbie worried about what her mum wanted discuss, and Allie concerned about her fiancé having to relive the nightmare of that day all over again.

Arriving back at the hotel, Allie grabbed them all a beer from the minibar before taking a seat on the small sofa beside the redhead, Debbie in the chair to the side of them both. Talking a deep breath, Bea told the young brunette about the claim that Harry's parents had filed, and about how they were going after her, Franky and Kaz, as well as the fire department in general. She told her about Jane, how she knew Franky through her work at legal aid, and how she would be helping them fight the charges if that's the way that Mr and Mrs Smith decided to go.

But when she got to the part about the footage from the prison fire she hesitated, not wanting to upset the brunette any more than she was doing already. Sensing her hesitation, Allie slipped her arm around her, pulling her in closer before kissing her on the cheek. It was the encouragement she needed, and Bea loved how the blonde always knew what to do to make her feel better, even without being asked. Continuing, she leaned in closer, drawing strength from her fiancé as she told Debbie about the camera footage from the fire. Bea didn't go into too much detail, but by the time she had finished all three of them were a sobbing mess, and she was so glad that they had decided to go back to their hotel room to talk.

Debbie could feel the anger building, but knew that she had to stay calm. Although if that bastard showed up on campus again she wouldn't be quite so controlled. After calming herself down a little she told her parents that she was giving the money back, knowing that was the reason they were going after her mum. Bea jumped in straight away, telling her daughter that she would not be giving it back. They were both as stubborn as each other, and after several minutes of listening to them bickering like a pair of kids Allie decided to step in. Turning to her fiancé first, she tucked a stray curl behind the older woman's ear before speaking. "Babe…Debbie is old enough to make her own decisions, and you need to trust her to do that"

Ignoring the look that Bea was giving her, Allie turned her attention to the young brunette, hoping that she wasn't overstepping here. "Deb, your mum's only looking out for you. And I know she can be bossy at times…" she said, winking at her fiancé when she saw the scowl on her face, before continuing. "But I agree with her on this one. You giving the money back doesn't guarantee that they'll drop the claim, and in all honesty I don't think this is about money at all. They're clearly looking for someone to blame, and by suing the fire department they feel like they're taking control back. In their eyes Harry did nothing wrong, so it doesn't matter what you do, or your mum does, they will always believe he was innocent in all this. By giving the money back you are indirectly encouraging their behaviour, rewarding it even. At the end of the day it's your decision, but promise me you'll take some time to think about all this before making any rash decisions"

"Ok…I promise" the brunette agreed reluctantly. She hadn't wanted the money in the first place, wanted it even less now. She still had most of it. The surprised for her parents would take a while, so they were both underway. But other than that she hadn't spent a cent.

"And whatever you decide, we'll support you" Allie replied, her eyes fixed back on the redhead. "Won't we babe…" she added looking at the older woman pointedly.

"Fine…" Bea huffed, knowing she was fighting a losing battle. Arguing with Allie was pointless, and she would only end up in the dog house if she did. The blonde knew exactly what strings to pull, and she fell for it every time. Franky had jokingly said that she was whipped a few days ago, and she was right. She would do anything for Allie.

They arrived at the bar just after eight, having taken a shower together to save time. Not that it had worked, it never did. Bea was pleasantly surprised when they walked in. It was a lot nicer than the couple of student union bars Allie and the guys had played at, and looked like it had been refurbished not too long back. Spotting Debbie behind the bar, they headed over to grab a drink, Bea relaxing a little when she saw the bright smile on the young brunette's face when she saw them approaching.

They ended up staying at the bar longer than expected, although that was due to their daughter's friends talking Allie into doing karaoke. Not that she needed much convincing. Bea had been a little apprehensive about spending the evening in a student bar, especially after what had happened the last time she was in one. Although the way her fiancé had jumped off the stage and claimed her in front of everyone made her heart race, and other parts of her body tingle.

Bea could feel the eyes on her, and put it down to her being much older than anyone else in the place. But when one of the guys had winked at her suggestively she started to wonder if that was the case. She had almost twenty years on some of the students, and didn't understand why he would be even remotely interested in someone like her. Not that it mattered, Allie was the only one she wanted. Feeling the blonde's arm slip around her waist, she leaned into her embrace, wanting to be as close to her as possible.

Allie had seen the appreciative glances thrown her fiancé's way, and while she couldn't blame them, it didn't stop her from feeling jealous. Brushing the red curls from the older woman's ear she leaned in closer so she could hear her over the music. "Have you seen how many eyes are on you tonight…it's making me feel a little bit jealous" she said, dropping a light kiss on the soft skin under Bea's ear before pulling back and gazing into her deep brown eyes.

"They're probably just wondering what someone so old is doing here"

"Bullshit. Someone so hot maybe…"

"I doubt that. And it doesn't matter anyway, you're the only one I want" Bea replied, leaning forward and kissing the blonde softly. "My Alliecat"

It was just after eleven when they eventually left the bar, walking hand in hand back to their hotel. After seeing the bar Bea was a lot happier about her daughter working there, not that Deb would quit anyway. And her daughter's colleagues seemed nice too, which was an added bonus. She wasn't expecting to enjoy it as much as she had, and when Debbie had joined Allie on the karaoke during her break, she hadn't laughed so hard in a long time. Bea had to give the young brunette ten out of ten for effort, but she really wasn't a singer, and when she had gone for the high note the redhead had seen her friends covering their ears. But she was enjoying herself, and that was all that mattered. And seeing her laugh and joke around with Allie warmed Bea's heart.

Unlocking the door to their room, Bea opened it before stepping inside, surprised to find herself pinned to the back of it a few seconds later. Throwing her head back, she let out a low moan when she felt Allie's teeth grazing over the sensitive skin on her neck, the blonde biting down slightly before soothing the spot with her soft lips. It was a weak spot for the redhead, but her fiancé knew that already. Allie knew everything there was to know about Bea's body, and that didn't scare her one bit. She belonged to Allie, mind, body and soul, and she couldn't wait to be her wife.

Slipping her hands under the younger woman's arse, Bea lifted her up, smiling when Allie wrapped her legs around her as she carried her over to the bed. Placing her down gently, she moved up the bed so she was hovering over the blonde before leaning down and kissing her softly. Waiting until Bea was distracted Allie flipped them over, pinning the redhead's arms above her head before attacking her neck with her lips again, feeling the jolt of electricity in her groin as the older woman let out a low moan.

She had seen the eyes on the redhead all night, although no one was stupid enough to approach her. Allie couldn't blame them though, her fiancé looked as hot as hell. And knowing that so many people wanted her made her feel both jealous and extremely aroused. They could look, but she was the only one allowed to touch. And that was exactly what she intended to do. Grabbing the hem of Bea's shirt she lifted it, the older woman sitting up slightly so she could remove it. Dropping the shirt on the floor, Allie made short work of her bra before kissing along her collar bone and down to her chest. "Mine…" she said, almost growling as her tongue flicked over Bea's hardening nipple before taking it into her mouth.

"Yours, only yours…always" Bea replied, arching her back as she felt the blonde's right hand working the button on her pants before slipping her hand inside.

Bea would never get tired of being with Allie. She never knew it could be like this, and every time they were together it felt like the first time. Once her breathing had returned to normal after the incredible orgasm the blonde had just given her, she flipped them over so her fiancé was below her. She then spent the next couple of hours showing Allie that she only had eyes for her, both of them eventually falling asleep with smiles on their faces.

The next morning Bea decided to go for a run before breakfast. She had woken up from a rather graphic dream involving the blonde sleeping soundly beside her, and needed to burn off some excess energy. She knew that if she woke her fiancé she would happily take care of her little problem, but they were meeting Deb for breakfast and she didn't want to be late. Scribbling a quick note for the blonde, she changed into a pair of shorts and a vest and headed out for a bit.

Allie woke up to an empty bed. Reaching over she felt the sheet where her fiancé should have been, and it was still warm so she knew she hadn't been up long. Stretching, she smiled to herself, feeling the familiar ache in her muscles from the previous night's activities. She had been with a lot of people in the past, a couple that had meant something to her at the time. But no one had ever made her feel like Bea did, no one ever loved her so completely. Climbing out of bed, she headed for the bathroom, spotting the note from her fiancé letting her know she had gone for a run and would be back in time for breakfast.

Allie had just finished in the shower when there was a knock on the door. Throwing a shirt on she opened it, surprised to see Debbie standing there with three cups of coffee. "Your mum's gone for a run, but come in. I'm almost ready, and that smells like heaven" the blonde said, stepping aside to let their daughter in and accepting one of the cups as she passed. They had been chatting for about twenty minutes when Allie's phone rang. It was Bea, letting her know that she had taken a wrong turning and gotten herself a little bit lost. She was on her way back now, but wanted to let the blonde know that she would be a little bit late.

After the blonde let her know that her mum would be a little bit longer than expected Debbie decided to make the most of their time alone together. She figured that this was a good a time as any to talk to her mama about what was on her mind, plus she knew that the blonde would be able to help her get her thoughts in order. And while her mum was out she could speak to her about the little surprise she had planned. "Can I talk to you about something while we wait for mum to get back?

"You can talk to me about anything Deb, any time. What's on your mind?"

"It's Shayne…"

"What did he do? Do I need to kick his arse?" Allie replied in an instant, relaxing slightly when she heard her daughter giggling.

"He didn't do anything, you can stand down Rocky. But thanks for having my back"

"Always, family sticks together. So if he didn't screw up then what's wrong?"

"It's me, I'm just…I'm a bit confused about how I'm feeling. I just need to talk to someone, try and make sense of everything. If you don't mind that is"

"Of course I don't mind. I meant it when I said that you can talk to me about anything kiddo, and your mum too"

"I know, I just…she sometimes struggles with her own feelings. And she's dealing with enough right now, I don't want to dump any more on her" Debbie said, letting out a deep sigh before continuing. "How did you know that you loved mum?"

"How did I know? I hated being away from her for a start, and when we weren't together she was on my mind constantly…although nothing's changed there" the older woman replied, smiling when she thought of her fiancé. "Everyone's different, but for me I just couldn't imagine being without her. She makes my heart beat faster, even if we're just talking on the phone. I've never felt that before, not with anyone. Why do you ask, do you love Shayne?" she asked, already knowing the answer. It was obvious that they both felt that way, but they were only young, and with it being Deb's first serious relationship she could understand the young brunette's confusion.

"I think so, but I'm not sure. Saying I like him doesn't feel enough…if that makes any sense" Debbie replied, sighing in frustration as she tried to get her head around it all. She didn't want to be too hesitant, but at the same didn't want to scare him off either. "I just wish someone could tell me exactly what it is that I'm feeling"

"There's no right or wrong answer here kiddo, and only you can know for sure. But if you do love him, then tell him"

"But what if I freak him out, or he doesn't feel the same?"

"There are no guarantees in life Deb, sometimes we just have to be brave, put ourselves out there. I was shitting myself the first time I told your mum I loved her. I'd known for a while, but I didn't want to freak her out by coming on too strong"

"Did she say it back?"

"No, but I didn't give her a chance. I suspected that she did, but I knew how hard it was for her to open up. I just needed her to know that I was all in, and would be for as long as she wanted me" Allie replied, smiling as she thought about the first time Bea said those three words. No one had ever told her that they loved her before, and she had to fight to hold the tears back. She knew that it was a big step for the older woman, and was so thankful that she got to be the only one to see this side of her. She had been grinning like an idiot for days afterwards. Bea Smith loved her, actually loved her, and she had to pinch herself on several occasions to make sure it wasn't just her mind playing tricks on her. A soft giggle coming from beside her dragged her from her thoughts, and as she turned her head her eyes locked on a laughing Debbie. "What?"

"You're thinking about her again aren't you…it's cute"

"Sorry"

"Don't apologise, ever. She deserves to have someone love her unconditionally, and I'm glad it's you. You're the best thing that's happened to our family, and I love you mama"

"I love you too kiddo. And you and your mum are the best things to happen to me" the blonde replied, ruffling her daughter's hair affectionately before kissing the top of her head. "So what are we going to do about Shayne…?" she added, winking at the young brunette and making her laugh.

They chatted for a little while longer, Debbie filling her mama in on the details of her planned surprise for her mum. She had most of it planned, and would need Allie's help when it came to getting it delivered. She hadn't bought anything yet as she was wanting Shayne to take a look at the one she had her eye on before making any rash decisions. Allie thought it was a great idea, and after seeing the pictures on her daughters phone, knew that Bea would be stoked. Plus she loved seeing the redhead in her overalls and covered in oil, it was so hot. Bea arrived back a few minutes later, apologising to them both before heading for the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Bea was home alone one day the week after they got back from visiting Deb, and she was bored. She had been for a run, cleaned the house, changed the oil on her bike, and was now flicking through the channels on the tv trying to find something to watch. Finding a travel show that wasn't particularly offensive, she threw the remote down on the sofa beside her as her mind started to wander. She had booked the final part of their honeymoon a couple of days ago, wanting to surprise Allie with an extra week. They had booked the man trip together, and at the time the redhead had been concerned that Allie would be bored. But the blonde had managed to convince her that it would be just as much fun for her as it would Bea. And to make sure she believed her, the younger woman had insisted on showing her just how much fun she was planning on having. Several times throughout the night.

Their wedding was fast approaching and Bea still didn't have anything to wear. It wasn't that she wasn't excited about marrying the beautiful blonde, she just hated shopping for herself, unless it involved anything motorbike related. She wanted to look her best for her future wife, but didn't want to wear a dress. She had worn one when she married Harry, although it wasn't anything special. It was white, but she had picked it up in the sale at one of the high street stores, the man she was due to marry claiming that anything else would be a waste of his hard earned money. Plus she was pregnant and fat, so whatever she wore she would look like shit according to him.

But that was in the past, and Allie was her future. She suspected the blonde already had her dress. She had been shopping with Debbie the last time she had been over before Bea's accident, and when they got back they were both acting a little suspiciously. But what convinced her they had been wedding shopping was their reluctance to talk about their trip. Usually they would both come home laden with bags, keen to show her what was in them, although most of the things that Allie bought were either for Bea or their daughter. The only time the blonde was happy buying something for herself was when it would benefit Bea in some way. Lingerie being her favourite surprise, one that they both enjoyed very much. So when her girls had been unusually quiet, the redhead suspected that whatever they had been doing was wedding related.

She loved how excited Allie would get whenever the subject would come up, and wanted the day to be perfect for the beautiful blonde. Which meant that she needed to put her distain for shopping to one side and get her arse in gear. Deciding that now was a good a time as any, and that she needed help with what to wear she called Franky, knowing that the brunette would be nothing but honest with her. Maybe a little too honest. But she was doing this for Allie. She would do anything for Allie, even if it meant subjecting herself to a bit of Doyle teasing. Franky was happy to help her out, and had suggested they meet at Fuel for a quick drink first. She suspected that Bea would be nervous, and figured a drink or two would take the edge off. They spent about an hour at the bar chatting with Boomer, and after the second whiskey the redhead wasn't feeling quite so on edge. She was more worried about not finding anything than the actual shopping, although depending on what mood her friend was in, it could be a long afternoon.

They had been in several shops, and despite seeing a few things that she liked, nothing really stood out to her. Bea knew that she was putting unnecessary pressure on herself, and that Allie would care what she wore as long as she turned up. But the blonde deserved the best of everything, and that's exactly what she would give her. Franky could tell that Bea was getting frustrated, and if they didn't find something that she liked soon the redhead would want to call it a day. Deciding that it was worth a shot, she grabbed her best friend's hand and dragged her down one of the side streets. She had heard about this shop from a few people. They mainly dealt with men, but she was aware they had catered for a few women over the past twelve months, not that they advertised this service. Their reputation was excellent though, and if anyone deserved the best it was Bea.

Bea was a little confused as to where Franky was taking her, but after a few minutes she saw a small tailors up ahead. Following her friend into the shop, she couldn't help but smile when she saw the look of shock on the woman's face who was standing by the counter. But what surprised her the most was the slight blush on Franky's face. They clearly knew each other, and if the tattooed brunette's past was anything to go by she suspected that she had probably slept with her and not called afterwards. Either Franky didn't know she worked here, or she was putting any potential awkwardness aside to help her out. If it was the former then Bea would take great pleasure in turning the tables on her friend, and if it was the latter then she owed her big time. They had only been inside the store for a minute or two, but as the redhead's eyes scanned the room she knew that she would find what she was looking for in here.

Franky felt more than a little uncomfortable when she saw Stella standing behind the counter. She had no idea that she worked here, and knew by the look on her face that she had recognised her. This was going to be beyond awkward, but she was doing this for Bea, so would just have to put her big girl pants on and suck it up. At the time she hadn't thought anything of it, but looking back she knew that she had treated Stella like shit. And she wasn't the only one either. She had been so scared of letting anyone get close to her that she had used so many women, before kicking them to the kerb. She hadn't intentionally gone out to hurt any of them, she just hadn't stuck around long enough to consider their feelings. Franky knew that she needed to apologise, but didn't want the raven haired woman to think that she was only doing it so she would help Bea.

Asking her friend to give them a minute, Franky approached the counter nervously. She was well out of her comfort zone, but something Bridget said to her a while back had stuck in her mind. She had woken up from a nightmare early on in their relationship, and the older blonde had held her in her arms and talked to her as she calmed down. Gidge had sat with her the following day and just let her talk, knowing the tattooed brunette needed to get it all off her chest. She had told her everything that day, from what happened when she was a child, to how she had been living her life as an adult. She had expected the blonde to walk away after that, but she had done something that Franky really wasn't expecting. She had kissed her, and told her she loved her for the first time. They spend the rest of the morning cuddled up together on the sofa, and when the brunette had confessed to feeling guilty about how she had treated certain people she had told her that she needed to forgive herself as well.

It had taken time, and a lot of effort on Franky's part, but she was finally in a place where she actually liked herself. She still hated what she had done, and wished there was a way that she could take it all back. But she had stopped beating herself up about it, which was a start. After talking things through with Bridget she had felt a sense of calm wash over her, something she had never experienced before. She'd had the same feeling the day she had stood up in front of her family and friends and recited her vows to the woman she loved more than anything, her Gidge.

Drawing her strength from the woman who held her heart, she offered Stella a shy smile before speaking. "I owe you an apology. I wasn't in a good place when we met, and using you was never my intention. I'm sorry, I should have never treated you the way that I did. You didn't deserve that" she said, holding her hand up slightly when she saw the other woman start to speak. "Please, let me get this out. If I stop I may not be able to start again" she added, smiling briefly when Stella nodded her head. "I need you to know that it wasn't you, and I know that sounds like a huge fucking cliché, but this doesn't come easy to me. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry, and what happened was on me, all of it. I didn't know that you worked here, and I'm sorry if this is awkward, but my best friend is getting married, and she needs help. I understand if you want me to leave, but please don't punish her for my fuck up"

They stood staring at one another for what felt like a lifetime until Stella started laughing, causing Franky to frown in confusion. Composing herself, Stella smiled shyly at the tattooed brunette, not wanting to hurt her feelings in any way. She had Franky pegged the second she laid eyes on her across the bar that night, and knew that she would be a safe bet. Knowing she needed to explain her reaction, she squeezed Franky's forearm gently before speaking. "Thank you for telling me all that, I can't imagine that was an easy thing for you to do. But I want you to know that I'm not mad at you, in fact you did me a massive favour that night"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. I'd broken up with my long term boyfriend a few weeks before I met you. It was my fault, not his. I was confused about who I was, and I didn't think it was fair to stay with him while I figured it out. I'd never been with a woman before, and that night I thought I'd try my luck at the bar. I knew you were a player the second I set eyes on you, and that worked for me. The last thing I wanted was any kind of commitment, hell I wasn't even sure if I really was gay or not. Turns out I am, and I have you to thank for that. So please don't feel guilty about leaving while I was asleep, in all honestly I was quite relieved when I woke up the next morning and you weren't there" the raven haired woman said, wincing when she realised how that sounded. "Sorry, I didn't mean it the way it sounded. What I mean is that thought you were hot, and we both got what we wanted from that night"

"I'm glad I could be of service then" Franky threw back, winking at the other woman before nodding her head in Bea's direction. "So what do you think…reckon you can help Red out? And I'm paying so don't let her see any price tags"

After speaking to Stella about what she was looking for, Bea spent the next half hour looking through different fabrics before narrowing it down to two. Everything would be tailor made to fit the redhead, but to help her get a better idea of how they would look suggested that she try a couple of things she had in stock. Franky was very keen for her friend to perform a little fashion show, seeing it as a way to teasing the redhead. But when Bea walked out of the dressing room in the third outfit, Franky was lost for words.

Bea was feeling more than a little self-conscious, and Franky's silence really wasn't helping her current state of mind. Dropping her gaze to the floor, she started to turn back towards the fitting room when the tattooed brunette spoke. "Holy shit Red…"

"Does it look that bad?"

"Bad, hell no. You look shit hot"

"Really?"

"Really. I'd fuck you dressed like that" the brunette said, her trademark smirk on her face as her eyes roamed over her friend's body. She was beautiful, stunning even, and it broke her heart that the redhead didn't see this. Fucking Harry had broken her down so much, and she would happily kill the bastard if he had still been alive.

"Thanks…I think" Bea replied, blushing under the intensity of the brunette's gaze. She liked this one, and felt comfortable in it. But not trusting her own judgement, needed her best friend's seal of approval. And being propositioned by Franky, even if it was only in jest, was the best compliment she could give her.

"Any time" Franky threw back as a blushing Bea turned around and disappeared into the fitting room again. Her best friend looked incredible, and she knew that Allie would be knocked off her feet when she saw her on their wedding day. She was so proud of her, the redhead had come so far in such a short period of time, and if anyone had told Franky two years ago that she would be helping Red chose what to wear to her wedding, and to a woman at that, she would swear that they were out of their minds, or high. She had hoped that after the prize cactus got sent to prison that the redhead would come out of her shell a little. She was kind, compassionate, had a wicked sense of humour, and would do anything to protect the ones she loved. But unfortunately the years of abuse had taken its toll on her, and she was still extremely nervous around people she didn't know. Which is why it had come as a bit of a surprise that Novak was able to break down her walls so quickly. But other than her and Gidge, she had never seen two people so meant for each other as Red and Blondie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N: Thank you for all the support for this story over the past year and a bit, and I'm glad people are still invested in it._

 _Happy New Year, I hope you all have a good one :)_


	122. Chapter 122

They had just got back to the station following a fire at a restaurant when Jane arrived, and after showing her to her office, Bea rounded up Franky and Kaz before joining her in there. They hadn't heard from her in a couple of weeks, and Bea was starting to worry, but going by the smile on the older woman's face she hoped that meant that it was good news. Jane spent the next half hour explaining what she had been doing over the past week or two, and as expected Harry's parents had refused to drop the claim. Deciding to tackle it head on, Jane had refused to settle out of court, resulting in their lawyer taking it to the crown prosecution.

They had in turn contacted Jane as the one representing the three women. And when she had provided them with a copy of the incident reports, photos from the scene and the video footage from Bea's helmet camera they had thrown the case out almost instantly. The next part was the icing on the cake though, and as expected Harry's father hadn't taken the news very well. Jane had been told by a friend that he had been arrested after smashing up his lawyer's office, claiming that he hadn't done his job properly. By all accounts he had been even more pissed off that he had been beaten by a female lawyer, the older Smith believing that the only place for a woman was the kitchen. Jane informed then that he was looking at a hefty fine, as well as community service, something that Bea knew wouldn't go down too well. She just hoped that he wouldn't take it out on her, or worse, Allie or Debbie.

It was as though Jane was reading her mind, as after wrapping up the meeting she asked if she could speak to the redhead alone for a few minutes. Waiting until Franky and Kaz had left the room she moved her chair closer to Bea's before speaking. "Harry's father made some threats against you and your family. It happened when he was being taken to the police station and the officers filed an incident report. It was probably just him sounding off, but I've made a few enquiries anyway, and after everything that's happened you would be well within your right to file for a restraining order. You don't have to make a decision right now, and if you decide not to and he tries anything you can always do it at a later date. I just thought you should know"

Bea wasn't at all surprised, but she was sick of people going after her family. They weren't hurting anyone, was it too much to ask to be allowed to get on with their lives in peace? She knew that she needed to do what was best for her family, but wanted to discuss it with Allie first before making any decisions. This affected all three of them, and the last thing she wanted to do was make a decision without consulting the blonde. She had made that mistake before, and as determined not to repeat it. "I think it would be best if I did, but I want to speak to Allie first. This affects her too so it's only right. I'll try to get an answer for you as soon as possible though"

"There's no rush Bea, take your time. Just be careful ok, that whole family is unhinged"

"Tell me something I don't know" the redhead replied as she led Jane out of her office. She was happy that the claim had fallen through, but was sure they wouldn't take it lying down. Especially not Harry's father. She needed to speak to Allie as soon as possible, but didn't want to wait until the following day. She had to go straight to head office after her shift for a meeting so knew that by the time she got home the blonde would have already left for the studio.

After showing Jane out she grabbed a coffee before heading back to her office to call her fiancé. Bea knew that the blonde had a session with Indi this morning and was expecting to get her voicemail, so when an out of breath Allie answered the phone she was surprised by the jolt that shot straight to her core. Her breathing was laboured and her voice was a little more raspy than usual, and Bea couldn't stop her mind from wandering back to the previous evening when she had sounded the same. She was so distracted that she hadn't realised that her fiancé was talking to her until Allie raised her voice a little as she called her name. "S…sorry, got a bit distracted. I don't want to disturb you so I was just going to leave you a message"

"You're not disturbing me, I love it when you call. Did you need something or are you just missing me?"

"Both, I always miss you. But there is a reason. Could you swing by the station on your way home? I need to talk to you about something"

"Yeah sure, I should be done in an hour or so. Is everything ok?"

"It will be, I just need to run something by you and I didn't want to wait until tomorrow evening" Bea replied, laughing when the blonde made a comment about her just wanting to have her way with her in the office again. She would be lying if she said the thought hadn't crossed her mind, and the image of a hot and bothered Allie in her work out clothes that was currently occupying the older woman's mind definitely wasn't helping. But after getting caught last time she knew she would have to control herself.

Allie arrived a couple of hours later, and finding the station empty she made herself a coffee before heading though into her fiancé's office to wait for her. She had been there about half an hour when the redhead walked in, her face covered in soot and her damp shirt clinging to her toned body. Allie could feel the firm thump between her legs, and had to bite down on her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning. She was trying so hard to hold it together, but when the redhead winked at her, her resolve snapped like a rubber band. Standing up, Allie crossed the room before slipping her arm around the older woman and crashing their lips together.

The second Bea felt the blonde's lips on hers she forgot what it was she wanted to talk to her about. She could feel Allie's touch everywhere, even though her hand was only resting on her hip. Deepening the kiss, she walked forwards slowly, stopping when her fiancé's back came to rest against the wall. "Fuck…I missed you" she said before leaning back in and kissing the younger woman hard.

Allie was the first to pull away, knowing that if she didn't then she wouldn't be able to stop herself from taking Bea right there on her desk. The redhead was hot at the best of times, but there was something about her uniform that drove the blonde crazy, and the last thing she wanted was for them to get caught in a compromising position again. Franky had teased Bea for days after Kaz had walked in on them last time, and as much as she wanted to throw caution to the wind, she didn't want to embarrass her fiancé again. Taking a step back, she brushed the dirt off the older woman's cheek before speaking. "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"I did, come and sit down" the redhead replied as she caught her breath. Taking her fiancé's hand she led her over to the sofa before taking a seat and pulling the blonde down beside her. Bea spent the next fifteen minutes filling her in on what Jane had told them, including the part about the threats Harry's father had made. Feeling Allie's body tense up, she moved in closer, her thumb brushing over the blonde's bottom lip. "Jane suggested filing a restraining order against him. I think it would be a good idea, but it affects both of us so I wanted to run it by you first"

"I trust your judgement babe, but I agree. What about Deb though, will he still be able to approach her?"

"No. He threatened all three of us so it will be an all or nothing thing. I need to speak to her, but I can't imagine it would be a problem"

"Then do whatever you think is right. I appreciate you consulting me, but I trust you with my life Bea. I know you would never do anything to hurt me. But if that bastard lays a finger on either you or Deb, I'll kill him"

"My hero" Bea replied, kissing the younger woman again before standing up and heading towards her quarters. "I need a shower, I'm filthy…you want to join me?" she added, locking the office door and winking at her fiancé before walking towards the bathroom. Allie was trying so hard to be good, but there was no way she could refuse an offer like that. Jumping up off the sofa, she checked the door to make sure it was definitely locked before racing after the older woman.

The blonde had been snowed under for the past few weeks. Her gig in Perth had gone well, and luckily she didn't bump into Aleksander while she was there. Bea was on shift so couldn't go with her, and while she missed the redhead, knew that she had her career too. It would be great to have her fiancé by her side every time she played, but it just wasn't practical. Bea loved her job, and she would never ask her to give it up for her, plus she would get restless if she wasn't doing something crazy like running into a burning building at least once a week.

It had been a week since her Melbourne gig, and she had been in the studio every day since. They only had a few weeks before the wedding, and she needed to get her album finished. Her second single had gone straight to number one, and Bea had taken her to dinner at her favourite restaurant before meeting up with their friends at Fuel to celebrate. It had been physically demanding, but she had finally finished the video for her latest single, Sober, and Bea had arranged with Isla to have the preview played on the TV in the bar. Allie had no idea, and the redhead really hoped that she wouldn't be mad at her. She knew that her fiancé would be in this video, and was really looking forward to seeing her beautiful girl on the screen.

They had arrived at Fuel just after ten, and Allie was surprised to see so many of their friends there. Dinner had been excellent, and the blonde was keen to get back home for dessert, so when her fiancé had suggested going for a drink on the way home she had been a little reluctant at first. But one look into those pleading brown eyes and she was powerless to refuse. For someone who claimed to be so clueless about relationships, the redhead knew exactly how to wrap Allie around her little finger. Not that she cared, she would do anything for Bea. But when she saw that everyone was there she knew why the older woman had been so keen to postpone dessert. Although she had promised Allie that she would get an extra large portion for her patience, something the younger woman was eager to receive.

But her fiancé had clearly planned this, and as much as she wanted nothing more than to get her alone, she could control herself for a little bit longer. Although it would be tough. They had been there about an hour when Bea excused herself, nodding her head at Liz before they both disappeared into the back. Coming back through a few minutes later the redhead surprised Allie again by jumping on the bar and calling for everyone's attention. She was clearly in work mode, and had the room silent within seconds. Seeing her standing up there all commanding made Allie weak at the knees, and even more desperate for dessert. So when she heard her fiancé saying that they were about to play her mew video for the first time, she couldn't find it in herself to be mad at her. She had wanted Bea to see it for the first time when they were alone, as due to the content of the song parts of it were a little dark. But it seemed the redhead had other ideas, and they were here now, so there was no going back.

Jumping down off the bar Bea stood behind the blonde, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her chin on her shoulder as she waited for Boomer to press play. A few seconds later the screen went black, and then Allie's video started to play. Bea was captivated from the start, and her fiancé looked stunning. She had told the redhead that it had been a difficult one to film, and after it was finished she understood why. The blonde had nailed it, but in the sections of the video when she was coming down from her high it tore at Bea's heart. She knew she was just playing a role, but that hadn't been the case for the younger woman a few years ago. And the thought of her going through all that alone broke her heart.

Feeling the blonde turning her arms, Bea quickly wiped the stray tear away before her fiancé saw she had been crying. She wasn't quick enough though, and as Allie turned around she saw the older woman frantically wiping her eyes. This is what she had been worried about, and knew that Bea would somehow blame herself for what had happened to her, even though they didn't even know each other back then. Taking her fiancé's hand Allie led her over to the far side of the bar away from the others. Running her fingers through soft red curls she pulled her in closer, kissing her softly before speaking. "Please don't get upset, it's all in the past. I'll never go back there, I promise"

"I know Alliecat, I trust you with my life and I know you're not that person anymore. I just hate the thought of you being out there all alone. I wish I'd have met you sooner…it might not have gotten so bad then"

"I wish we'd have met sooner too, but I'm just glad we found each other. I'm over all that, it's in the past. I just needed to get this song out there so I could get closure on that chapter of my life" Allie replied, running her right hand up and down the older woman's back before bringing it to rest on her arse. "I was worried that you would react this way, and was hoping to show you the video when we were alone. But you went all sneaky on me again and got everyone together"

"Are you mad at me?"

"I should be, but you're so cute I can't bring myself to be angry with you" the blonde said, kissing her fiancé again before pulling back slightly. "You're on the naughty step though"

"Looks like I'll have some grovelling to do when we get home then"

"Definitely…if you want dessert that is" Allie replied, feeling her heart rate increase as Bea kissed her hard, the redhead's hand slipping under her shirt and caressing her stomach.

Boomer insisted on playing the video a couple more times, before announcing they were celebrating with shots. Both Bea and Allie had a couple each, before deciding to stick to beer. Neither of them wanted to get drunk, knowing that if they did they wouldn't get dessert. They stayed for another hour before Allie let their friends know they were heading home for a private viewing, causing Bea's cheeks to turn the colour of her hair and Franky to proposition her best friend again. The blonde hated anyone hitting on her fiancé, but Knew Doyle was harmless. Bea was like a sister to her, plus the tattooed brunette was hopelessly in love with Bridget, so anything she said was all in jest. Saying goodnight to their friends, they jumped in a taxi and headed home, barely making it through the front door before clothing started being removed.

Allie had been working really hard over the past couple of weeks, both in and out of the studio, and despite them both being busy they had gone on their first bike ride without the stabilisers the previous week. Allie was beaming when she managed to get to the end of the street and back without assistance. Although when she got a little over confident and tried to pull a wheelie Bea had to steady her so she didn't fall. They hadn't gone too far on their bike ride, but once again Allie insisted that Bea took the lead. She knew exactly what the blonde was doing, but if it gave her the push she needed then she would happily let the younger woman stare as much as she wanted.

Bea had called in at the studio on the way back from a call the previous day. Her fiancé had left her a message earlier that morning, and she sounded stressed out. Letting Franky and Kaz know that she would keep her radio on, she decided to drop in on the blonde to make sure she was ok. Walking into the studio she approached the front desk, the guy behind the counter a little surprised to see a firefighter walking in. He was new, and had been apprehensive about letting her through at first, but when Bea told him to call Isla to confirm who she was he apologised, blushed, and then let her through into the back. His behaviour was a little strange, but her mind was too full of her fiancé to really take much notice. As she was walking down the corridor she spotted Indi heading towards her. Smiling at the brunette she continued in the direction she was heading, stopping when she felt a hand on her arm.

"I wanted to thank you. I have no idea what you've done to Allie, but she's so much more focused in rehearsals and has hardly sworn at me all week" Indi said, smiling gratefully at the redhead. "She told me that you've taught her to ride a bike, and that she can't wait to go out riding with you again. I'd ask you what your secret is but by the glazed look in her eyes when she was telling me I probably don't want to know" she added, the blush on the redhead's face confirming her suspicions.

After chatting to Indi for a couple of minutes Bea excused herself and continued down the corridor in search of her fiancé. As she passed Isla's office she heard raised voices, and one of them sounded a lot like Allie's. Stopping in her tracks she waited for a few minutes before deciding to leave them to it. She was just about to turn around when the door burst open and Allie came storming out, slamming straight into Bea. Bea could feel the anger radiating off the blonde, and after steadying her she brushed her thumb over the soft skin on her cheek as their eyes locked. "You ok sweetheart?" she asked, concerned when she saw the frustration in her fiancé's eyes.

"I am now" the blonde replied, snuggling into the older woman as she felt all the tension leave her body. Being close to Bea made everything better, and right now all she wanted to do was go home and curl up on the sofa with her favourite redhead. But life wasn't that simple, and her fiancé was on shift. Plus storming out of the studio wouldn't exactly do anything to improve her relationship with Isla, not that she cared much about that right now.

She was beyond pissed off, and while she understood that it was important to promote her upcoming album, she wasn't prepared to alter her wedding plans for anyone. Allie had specifically told Isla that she wanted to keep a couple of days free before they travelled over to New Zealand, knowing that she would need to catch up on some sleep. Her schedule over the next few weeks was crazy, and the last thing she wanted was to be falling asleep on Bea. So when she had called her into her office just after lunch and told her that she had a gig and radio interview in Adelaide the day they were due to fly out to Auckland, she was less than impressed.

It would have been bad enough a day or two before they left Australia, but on the actual day itself was a low blow. When she had refused, Isla had made a comment about how it wouldn't kill them to be apart for a couple of days, and something in Allie snapped. And when the older woman started going on about Allie not fulfilling her contract that was the final straw. She had been working her arse off recently, and had given her colleague plenty of notice about the wedding. After telling all their family and friends when the wedding was, she had called Isla to let her know that she wouldn't be able to do any gigs or promo work during that time. She didn't want to argue with her colleague, and loved her job so much. But she refused to compromise on this. This was her wedding, and there was no way she would make the love of her life postpone their trip for a couple of days, or worse still, travel alone.

Bea was worried about her fiancé. She had been working really hard lately, coming in from the labels studios in the evening, then heading through into her own after grabbing a quick bite to eat. She knew that she was trying to get everything wrapped up before the wedding, but she didn't want her running herself into the ground because of it. The blonde always seemed happy when she was working on her music, but the usual light in her eyes was missing today. Wrapping her arms around her, she held her tight, happy when she felt her relax a little. "You want to talk about it?"

"I don't want to keep you if you're busy"

"I'll never be too busy for you Alliecat…ever" the redhead replied, kissing her fiancé softly before allowing herself to be led into one of the small meeting rooms. Sitting in one of the chairs she pulled the blonde down into her lap, her arms wrapping back around her and holding her tight. "What happened?"

Snuggling into her fiancé, Allie started to tell her about what had turned out to be a nightmare day. She'd had a disagreement with one of her colleagues that morning about her next video, and he had accused her of acting like a spoilt brat. He was trying to push her into doing something she wasn't comfortable with, and when she refused he went off on her, saying he could end her career in the blink of any eye. And then to top it all off she found out that Isla was trying to ruin her relationship with her shitty timing. She had had just started filling her fiancé in about the alterations to her schedule when Bea's radio crackled and came to like. There was a fire at a department store and she was needed. Jumping up, Allie kissed the redhead before telling her that they would talk more after her shift, that she loved her and to be careful. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to concentrate after everything that happened, she grabbed her bag and guitar and headed home. She was too annoyed to speak to Isla again right now and had a couple of days off so was hoping by Monday they could sit down together and talk like adults.

The building was well alight by the time Bea got there. It was only a few streets away from the studio so she was the first on scene, her crew arriving a few minutes later. After speaking to the manager she established that some of the staff on the third floor were still trapped. A couple had made it out after activating the alarm, but there were still five unaccounted for, along with any customers that may still be up there. Bea knew they didn't have long, and after organising her crew, she kitted up so she was ready to go in if needed. Keeping in constant contact with the guys that were inside she monitored the situation, asking Vera and the new rookie to get the ladder ready in preparation, should they need to evacuate via one of the windows. The fire was worse than expected, and after getting an update she called out to Kaz, asking her team to assist with the initial sweep. A couple of minutes later she saw Maxine leading a few people out and over to the waiting ambulance so they could get checked out.

After consulting her friend and colleague, Bea knew they needed every pair of hands available. Masking up, she headed inside the building, calling out to both Proctor and Doyle for an update on the situation. Racing up to the third floor Bea quickly assessed the situation, knowing that they had minutes at best. Proctor had told her that there were around ten people trapped on the south side of the floor, and that they were working to try and free them. As she approached the area she spotted Franky and Maxine heading their way, the tattooed brunette letting her know that the rest of the floor was clear.

The smoke was thick and the visibility poor. Racing over to where Kaz and her crew were working she started moving the rubble. With all hands on deck they managed to clear the area pretty quickly, and luckily most of the victims only had cuts and bruises. After instructing the rest of the crew to escort the walking wounded she helped Franky, Kaz and Maxine get the three badly injured people out of there. They were surrounded by raging hot flames, and could barely see a hand in front of their face. They had to be careful with the victims, but had to get out of there now. Making sure her crew were almost at the door to the stairwell she took one last looked behind her, yelling for them all to get down before dropping to the floor herself. The flames were rolling, and a split second after she hit the floor there was a flashover. Waiting a few seconds for it to calm a little, she instructed her crew to stay low, but keep moving, waiting until they were safely in the stairwell before radioing through to Vera and telling her to start with the water.

Allie was still annoyed about what had happened at the studios when she got home, and after changing into a pair of shorts and vest she decided to take her frustrations out on Bea's punch bag. She'd never used one before, and although the redhead mad it look easy she was a lot fitter than Allie was. But right now the need to hit something outweighed her distain for exercise. She only lasted about twenty minutes before her arms felt like they were going to fall off, but she felt a lot calmer than she had when she first got home. She was just about to get in the shower when she got a call from Boomer telling her to get her skinny arse down to the bar. She was planning on having a date with the sofa and a movie, but after the day she'd had decided that a drink or two was exactly what she needed. Plus Booms always managed to cheer her up.

After taking a quick shower Allie spent a little time getting ready. Her earlier good mood following her session on the punch bag had disappeared, so in a bid to make herself feel better she decided to make a bit of an extra effort. She hated going out without Bea, but knew that her fiancé would encourage her, especially after having the day from hell. The bar wasn't too far away, but it had been raining earlier and not wanting to arrive looking like a drowned rat she called a taxi, arriving at Fuel half an hour later. As soon as she walked through the door she knew that she had made the right decision in coming. Both Shayne and Liz were working behind the bar, and Boomer was sitting on the other side, glass in hand and a playful glint in her eye. And a night catching up with her former colleague was just what she needed.

Things started to get messy quickly, and after the fourth, or was it the fifth whiskey she found herself offloading on Boomer. Bea was always her go to person, but she had tried calling the redhead while she waited for the taxi but her phone had gone straight to voicemail. She had seen footage from the fire on the news and it looked pretty bad so she assumed her fiancé was still out on a call, and unless she was in a meeting that was the only time she didn't answer. Allie really wanted to talk to the older woman about what had happened with Isla, but didn't want her thinking that she was to blame for the conflict. She knew how the redhead's mind worked, and the years of abuse at the hands of that bastard still had her believing that she was at fault for things that were beyond her control. Bea was getting better, and she had come so far since they first me, but every now and then something would happen and trigger a painful memory. She knew there was a chance that the older woman would feel like she was ruining Allie's career, and if this happened she would suggest either postponing the wedding, or worse, cancelling it all together.

That was the last thing that Allie wanted, and honestly didn't care if the record label terminated her contract. She loved her job, but she loved Bea even more, and nothing was going to stop her getting on that flight to New Zealand. She had survived much worse than an obstacle in her career, and would happily live without a record deal, but living without her fiancé wasn't an option. With all this playing on her mind she had blurted everything out to an unsuspecting Boomer. She had been great though, telling her that no matter how worried she was that Bea loved her more than anything. Deep down she already knew this, but sometimes she just needed a little bit of reassurance.

It was just after midnight when she got back home, and she'd had far too much to drink. She had stupidly tried to keep up with her friend, despite knowing that she couldn't really handle her drink. But once they started talking the drinks kept flowing. Boomer had turned out to be a great help. Allie knew she had a heart of gold, and would do anything for her friends, but she always seemed like the joker of the pack. So the blonde was a little surprised when she gave her some excellent advice. After helping the blonde out, things turned less serious, and that's when the shots came out. Something Allie knew she would suffer for in the morning.

Grabbing a bottle of water she headed up to bed, deciding to call her fiancé again. Getting Bea's voicemail, she left her another message, telling her that she missed her before describing in great detail what she would do to her if she was in their bed. The pressures of the day mixed with the alcohol she had consumed had Allie feeling a little worked up, and she wished more than anything that her girl was there with her. She wanted her so much, but then that was always the case. She's never felt this was before, never knew it was possible for someone to consume her so completely. But Bea was on her mind constantly, it didn't matter where she was or what she was doing. And it wasn't just a physical thing. As incredible as the sex was, she loved just being in her company just as much. Although right now she really wanted to touch the redhead. Deciding to have a little fun with her fiancé, she grabbed her phone again, taking a couple of suggestive pictures before sending them through to Bea.

It took a few hours to get the fire under control, and it was approaching midnight by the time Bea jumped into the SUV and started to make her way back to the station. They were approaching site when another call came in, this one being a traffic accident, and she knew that it was going to be one of those shifts. They finally got back to the station around three, and after taking a quick shower Bea climbed into her bunk. Checking her phone, she saw that she had voicemail, as well as a couple of messages from her fiancé. After listening to her voicemail, laughing at a tipsy sounding Allie, she opened the messages. The temperature in the room suddenly increased, and Bea could feel the flush on her chest as she laid there in her bunk staring at the images on her phone. Feeling the familiar thumb in her groin, she squeezed her thighs together, silently cursing the blonde for getting her all worked up when she really needed to sleep.

Bea arrived home from shift the next morning tired and still a little worked up. Parking her bike up in the garage she headed into the house, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge before making her way up the stairs and into the bedroom. Stopping in the doorway, she found her fiancé face down on the bed in the same underwear she had been posing in the night before, her phone pressed up against her cheek. She was dead to the world, despite being in what looked like an uncomfortable position to sleep. Her hair was a mess, and the smell of alcohol was strong, but she was still the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Opening the window to let a bit of fresh air in, she got undressed before slipping in beside the younger woman, Allie cuddling up against her instantly.

The redhead was woken a couple of hours later when Allie jumped out of bed before racing to the bathroom. Bea suspected that she wouldn't be feeling too crash hot today, especially after seeing the state of her when she got home. Climbing out of bed she wandered through into the en-suite, grabbing a wash cloth from the shelf and soaking it in cold water before kneeling down beside her fiancé and placing it on her forehead.

Allie felt like her head was going to explode, and she really wished her stomach would get off the rollercoaster it insisted on riding over and over again. She was angry with herself for drinking so much. She knew how well Boomer could handle her drink, but after the third round of shots all rationale went out of the window. She was paying the price now though, and hated that she was wasting one of her few days off with her fiancé. They'd hardly spent any time together recently, and when they did she had practically fallen asleep on the older woman. Turning to face the redhead, she gazed into the deep brown eyes she adored. "I'm sorry, I…I shouldn't have tried to keep up with Booms. I'm such a fuck up" she said before bursting into tears.

"Hey it's ok, please don't cry baby. And you're not a fuck up, you're my perfect girl" Bea replied, pulling the blonde in closer and dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "Although I think you should probably take a shower" she added, nudging her fiancé gently, smiling when she heard her giggle.

"I do stink a bit don't I?"

"Well I didn't want to say anything…but…"

Scowling at the redhead, Allie stood up and wandered over to the sink to brush her teeth. She felt a little better after being sick, although her head was still pounding. Finishing up she removed her underwear and walked into the shower enclosure, holding her hand out to the older woman. "Will you join me? I need someone to scrub my back"

"I'll scrub anything you want me to baby" Bea replied as her eyes roamed over her fiancé's body. Jumping up she quickly removed her clothes before taking the blonde's hand and stepping in beside her. "Looks like someone's feeling a little bit better" she added as Allie pinned her to the wall, the cool tiles against her back a stark contrast to the heat within her when she felt the blonde's lips on her neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N: I hope everyone had a good new year, I'm just about recovered from all the gin! :D_

 _Things are a little hectic at the minute but I will try to keep the updates coming as often as possible_


	123. Chapter 123

It was mid-afternoon before Allie started to feel like herself again. Her shower antics with Bea didn't last long, and almost throwing up on your fiancé wasn't the best method of seduction. Luckily the redhead had seen the funny side, and after washing her hair for her, had dried Allie off before helping her dress into something comfy. They had spent the rest of the morning curled up together on the sofa watching movies, not that the blonde had been able to concentrate on the screen. Her conversation with Isla was playing on her mind, plus Bea's fingers were drawing lazy patterns on her stomach, which was proving to be extremely distracting.

As the credits started to roll, Allie turned in the older woman's arms, blue eyes locking with brown as she bit down on her bottom lip briefly before starting to tell her what had happened at the studios the previous day. Feeling Bea tense up when she got to the part about Isla and the new gig she had booked, she sipped her arm around the redhead's waist and pulled her in closer. "You come first Bea, you always will. You, me, our wedding. I don't care what she threatens me with, I'm not changing my plans"

Bea's mind was racing at a million miles an hour. She knew that this was happen, it was only a matter of time before being with her ruined Allie's career. She could hear Harry in the back of her mind telling her how worthless she was, and that she ruined everything she touched. She was trying so hard to ignore it, and she knew that he only told her those things to make himself feel better about his miserable existence, but she had spent so many years believing it that it was hard sometimes. It didn't happen very often these days, but when it did Bea felt like she was in a constant battle with herself, and her first instinct was to put her walls up. But she couldn't, wouldn't do that to Allie. It would hurt her and that was something that she never wanted to do.

Allie could see the redhead retreating within herself, and this had been what she was most worried about. She didn't want Bea blaming herself for this. It was on Isla, and nobody else. And when she got back to the studios on Monday she was determined to get to the bottom of what was going on. She had her suspicions, and figured that it had something to do with her little crush on a certain redhead. They had spoken about it months ago, and Isla had assured her that it was nothing. But now Allie wasn't so sure. Whatever was going on with her colleague then it was her problem, and she wouldn't let anything ruin their wedding.

She could feel the intensity of Allie's gaze, and that, topped with everything racing through her mind was a little overwhelming. Pulling back slightly, Bea tucked a lock of hair behind the younger woman's ear, smiling when the blonde's eyes closed briefly. "Don't screw this up because of me ok. We can look at the flights from Adelaide and work something out"

"No, I'm not doing it"

"This is your career Allie, its important"

"You're important, our wedding is important. It's just a job, I can get another one"

"Allie…"

"No Bea, I mean it. I'm not backing down on this and that's final"

Sighing loudly, Bea pulled back before sitting up and climbing over her fiancé. "I won't let you wreck your career for me Allie, it's not going to happen" Bea said, her tone firm as the frustration of Harry's words in her head, combined with Allie's stubbornness started becoming a little overwhelming.

"It's not your decision to make Bea…and its happening" Allie shouted back, groaning in frustration when the redhead slammed the door and took off up the stairs. She knew that her fiancé was battling with the voice in her head, and that she only wanted what was best for her, but she wasn't backing down on this one. It was too important to her, to them.

Walking through into the kitchen Allie grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before heading back through into the lounge and dropping down on the sofa. She wanted to give her fiancé some time to gather her thoughts, but didn't want to leave her to stew on it for long, knowing she would start to dwell on the past. She was just about to go and look for her when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, Bea appearing a few seconds later in her running gear. "You're going out?" Allie asked, disappointment evident in her voice. She was hoping that they could sit down and talk about what had just happened, but it looked like Bea's walls were back up again.

Seeing the light begin to fade in Allie's eyes, Bea took a step forward, slipping her arm, around the younger woman's waist and pulling her in closer. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I just…Harry…he got in my head for a second"

"You can talk to me you know, about anything. I'm here for you no matter what, please don't shut me out Bea"

"I'm not, I promise. I just need to clear my head, run him out"

"I could always think of another way to distract you…"

"Not now Allie" Bea replied, a little sharper than she had intended for the second time in so many minutes. "Later though…" she added, her tone much softer this time. Kissing the blonde on the cheek, she heading out. Part of her wanted to stay and talk it through with her fiancé, and she would as soon as she got back. But Harry was in her head, and she knew that if she didn't get him out of there then it would only make things worse. She just hoped the blonde would understand her reasoning, assuming that she let her explain that was.

Allie was pissed off. Pissed off at Harry for making Bea second guess herself all the time, and pissed off at Isla for starting all this shit in the first place. She understood why the redhead needed to clear her head, she just wished there was more she could do to help her in situations like this. She had said something similar to the older woman a few months back, and Bea simply told her that Allie being there was all she needed. The blonde knew that her fiancé would be gone for at least an hour, and in the spur of the moment decided to have it out with her colleague. She was planning on waiting until Monday, but she didn't want this hanging over her and ruining the rest of her weekend with Bea.

Jumping in the car, she drove over to Isla's house, psyching herself up for a showdown with the older woman. No one messed with her family, her relationship and got away with it. Allie wasn't a violent person, but right now she could happily put her through a wall. Pulling up outside the other woman's house, she climbed out of the car and walked down the path. Taking a deep breath to steady herself she raised her hand, knocking hard on the front door.

Isla was sitting at her dining table, papers covering the surface as she tried to come up with a solution to her current predicament. She wasn't expecting anyone, so was a little startled when she heard a knock on the door. And whoever it was, they were determined to be heard. Standing up, she walked down the hallway, the knocking getting louder and louder the closer she got. Opening the door, she was surprised to see Allie standing there, and by the look on the blonde's face this definitely wasn't a social call. "Allie…hi. I wasn't expecting you. Come inside, can I get you a drink?" she said, running her fingers through her hair nervously.

"It's not a social call, and it won't take long" the blonde replied, taking a step forward but remaining outside the house. "I don't know what your game is, but it won't work. I know you have a thing for my fiancé, and if you think screwing up my wedding plans will split us up and get you into her pants then you're way off the mark. We love each other, and we're getting married as planned. So do what the fuck you want to me, pull the plug on my contract, sue me, I couldn't give a shit. Bea is, and will always be my number one priority. She's the headliner, and everything else is just the supporting act. My job included"

"Allie I…"

"I'm not finished. If you want to fire me then go ahead, and if not then I'll work with you, but that's it. I liked you Isla, trusted you even, and I thought that we were friends. Guess I was wrong" Allie said, sighing in frustration before turning on her heels and walking away. Jumping in the car, she started the engine and headed home, knowing that she had potentially thrown away a career that so many people would kill for.

Bea felt a lot better when she came back from her run, and had decided to let Allie do whatever she felt was right. It didn't stop her from worrying that she could be ruining her career, but it wasn't her decision to make. She trusted the blonde, and would stand by her, no matter what. Opening the door, she was surprised to hear voices coming from the lounge, and after ditching her running shoes she grabbed a bottle of water before heading through into the other room to see what was going. Of all the people to be standing in their house arguing with her fiancé, Isla was the last one she expected to see. Especially after what Allie had told her earlier. "Is everything ok here?" she asked, crossing the room and slipping her arm around the blonde.

Allie was fuming. She had only been home a few minutes when someone started practically hammering the door down. Throwing it open, she was a little shocked when Isla came storming past her and into the house. Closing the door, she followed her colleague, finding her in the lounge pacing up and down as she clenched and unclenched her fists. She was just about to speak when Isla beat her to it, almost yelling at the blonde in a bid to get the words out.

"I know what you think, but you're wrong. I'm not gonna lie and say I don't have feelings for Bea, but it's just a harmless crush, and it will pass. I would never act on it, I swear to you. That's not who I am, I wouldn't do that. And even if I did it's not like she would even give me a second glance. She only has eyes for you, and it's obvious to anyone how much she loves you" Isla said, running her hands through her hair as she tried to think of a way of letting the blonde know what was going on, without actually telling her. "There's something going on with the big bosses, and they're pressuring us to step up. They wanted me to cancel all vacation time for the next six months, so I figured if I could get the Adelaide gig set up it would get them off my back for a while, off both of our backs"

"This is my wedding, not some holiday. I can't expect Bea to travel alone, and I wouldn't ask her to do that. I'm sorry that you're under pressure, but I'm not backing down on this one, I can't"

"I wouldn't ask if I had any other choice Allie, they've got me over a barrel and this is my only way out, if I want to keep my job that is"

"I'll help you out any way I can, but not like this. I'm not refusing to play the gig, just not on that date. Bea will always come first" Allie replied, turning her head when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. A few seconds later she felt Bea's arm slip around her protectively. "Is everything ok here?" the older woman asked, a slight frown on her face as her gaze shifted between the two women.

Isla had never felt so uncomfortable in her life. She wasn't sure how long Bea had been standing there, or how much of the conversation she had heard. But right now she just wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. "I should go, leave you two alone" she said, turning and picking her keys up from the table beside her.

"Whatever it is you can trust me, I want to help" Allie said, seeing the fear in Isla's eyes for the first time.

Isla shook her head, her gaze falling to the floor. Being this close to Bea after what they had just talked about wasn't helping right now, especially as she was wearing very tight running gear. She knew that she needed to get over her crush, and fast. And despite what Allie thought, it had nothing to do with the situation she currently found herself in. But if she didn't play ball the old boy's network would win again, it always did. And she really couldn't afford to lose her job over this, there was too much riding on it. "Thanks, but it's my mess and I need to deal with it. I'm sorry, I really am. And I would never do 'that' to you…ever" she said, smiling at Allie briefly before walking out.

Bea was more than a little confused, and it worried her that Isla couldn't even look her in the eye. Waiting until she heard the front door close, she turned to her fiancé, hoping the blonde could shed some light on the situation.

After sending Bea for a shower, Allie made a start on dinner. She had no idea what was going on with Isla, but she was clearly in some sort of trouble. She had assumed it had something to do with her feelings for Bea, but she could see the honesty in her eyes when she promised her that it wasn't. She wanted to believe her, and her colleague had never given her any reason not to trust her in the past. But this was her fiancé, and the thought of her choosing someone else wouldn't leave her mind. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the redhead coming back downstairs, and jumped slightly when she felt strong arms wrapping around her waist.

"Is everything ok Alliecat? It looked pretty intense when I walked in"

"Honestly…I have no idea. Something's going on with Isla, but she didn't say what it was" the blonde replied, turning the oven off before taking her fiancé's hand and leading her into the lounge. Taking a seat on the sofa, she waited for Bea to get settled beside her before cuddling up against the older woman and filling her in on what had happened.

"I kind of accused her of trying to split us up" Allie said, feeling a little guilty for the way she had gone off at her colleague earlier.

"Why would she do that…am I missing something?"

"You know she has a crush on you…"

"No she doesn't"

"Yeah…she does. She admitted it just before you got back, not that I can blame her. Although she swore to me that it didn't have anything to do with that. There's something going on at the label, but she didn't say what. Just that she couldn't afford to lose her job"

"Well I only want you. Maybe you should just do the gig though. I can go over to Auckland as planned, and you can fly over when you're done. I don't want you ruining your career for me"

"Not going to happen. I'll talk to her again on Monday and try to get her to open up about what's really going on. I'll help her out any way I can, but I'm getting on that plane with you as planned, and nothing is going to change that. So stop trying…and kiss me" Allie replied. Grabbing a fist full of her fiancé's shirt she pulled her forward, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. All thoughts of her job going out the window as she lost herself in all things Bea.

Allie had tried to talk to Isla as soon as she got to the studios on Monday morning, but her colleague told her that everything was fine and that she had rearranged her gig in Adelaide for the week before the wedding instead. She knew there was more going on than an issue over her schedule, and she would get to the bottom of it one way or another. But if Isla wasn't ready to talk about it just yet then she wouldn't push her. She just hoped that whatever it was, her colleague wasn't in any serious trouble. Despite their argument at the weekend, she really liked the other woman, and she had done so much for her and her career. Allie really didn't want to bring any more drama into their lives, but after speaking to her fiancé on Saturday evening they had both agreed they would try and help her any way they could.

Isla was worried sick, although she had tried her best to hide it from her colleagues. She had thought that she was doing the right thing when she went to the police, she just never expected her big boss to have some of the police force in his back pocket. And now she was suck between a rock and a hard place. Either she retract her statement and drop all charges, possibly facing charges of her own if she did. Or lose her job and potentially ruin the career of several artists she worked with, Allie and 11:11 included. She wanted to talk to Allie about it, and knew that the blonde would help her out if she could. But this was her mess, and the less people involved the better. Deep down she knew she had done the right thing going to the police, but she couldn't help but wonder if she should have just laid there and let him take what he wanted.

She wasn't sleeping much, and on the rare occasion that she did, every time she closed her eyes she could feel his breath on her neck and his hands on her skin. It made her feel physically sick, and no matter how many times she showered, she still felt dirty. She was just glad that they were disturbed, giving her a chance to get away from him. None of it made any sense to Isla, they had been friends for years and he was the last person she thought would ever try to force himself onto someone. Especially her. But he had, and now he had her over a barrel, and she had no idea what to do about it.

Bea had set up a meeting with Jane that afternoon so she could get the ball rolling on the restraining order. They had skyped with Debbie the previous evening, and the young brunette was on board as well. Harry's father had turned up at university again the other day, and after attempting to approach Debbie, had been escorted off campus by security. She was glad they had spoken to the university about what was going on, although she suspected that it wouldn't stop him trying to get to her again. It was clear were Harry got his crazy from. The older Smith had the same look in his eye that day at the funeral as Harry did when he attacked her in the visiting room at the prison. And while she knew that a restraining order didn't guarantee that he would stay away, it would make things very difficult for him if he didn't.

Once everything was sorted Bea left a message for Allie before calling her daughter and giving her the number to contact should she see him lurking around again. She wasn't naïve, and knew that if he was determined to get to them this wouldn't stop him. But after his behaviour in his lawyer's office when the case got dropped, it would be another nail in his coffin if he didn't. Bea wasn't going out to cause any trouble, and would be happy if she never saw or heard from Harry's parents again. But she knew what they were like, and protecting her family was her number one priority, and it always would be.

It had been a few weeks since they had last seen Debbie, although the three of them had spoken on the phone as often as possible. When she had spoken to her daughter the previous day Bea had been a little worried. The brunette had been quieter than usual, but when she asked her about it Deb brushed it off, saving she was just busy. Bea wasn't buying it for a second, and to make matters worse Allie had been acting a little strange too. At first she thought she was being paranoid, but when she came back from her run the other day and found the blonde cleaning out the garage she knew that something was wrong. It wasn't that her fiancé didn't clean, she more than pulled her weight around the house, although wasn't quite so much of a neat freak as she was. She just never really went in the garage, at least not without Bea. The redhead wasn't as bad as she used to be with her cleaning though, but a lot of that was down to Harry. She knew that if something was left out, or put back in the wrong place she would be punished. She had gotten so used to putting something away the second she was finished with it that it became a habit. Bea didn't even realise she did it until Allie said something about it a few weeks after she officially moved in.

She had been reading a book one evening while the blonde scribbled away in her song book, and when she had finished the chapter she was reading, stood up and started to walk towards the bookcase across the room. Her fiancé had told her to leave it out as she would be reading it again soon, but in her head it had to be put away. Sensing the redhead's hesitation, Allie stood up and walked over to the older woman, taking the book from her hand and sitting it down on the coffee table before pulling Bea back down on the sofa with her. "Leave it there, it's not hurting anything"

"I should put it away. I need to put it away before…" Bea replied, stopping herself as she realised what she was about to say.

"You can leave anything you want out babe, I really don't care. And I would never…"

"I know" the redhead said after cutting her off with a quick kiss. "It's a hard habit to break, I'm sorry"

"Don't apologise Bea, none of it was your fault" Allie replied, leaning forward and capturing the older woman's lips in a loving kiss. "And if you need something to do…you can always do me" she added, moving so she was straddling the redhead before leaning in for another kiss. It still surprised Bea how her fiancé could go from serious to seductive in a millisecond. Allie had kept her occupied for several hours that evening, and it had been two whole days before Bea realised that the book was still sitting on the coffee table.

So when she found Allie tidying the garage she was more than a little concerned. The blonde had dismissed her concerns, saying she was trying to free up a bit more space so they could use the bikes again, although Bea knew her new found enthusiasm for exercise had nothing to do with the actual cycling element. She was still a little apprehensive, and felt like her girls were keeping something from her. But she trusted them both with her life, so decided to let it go for now. She just didn't want anything else getting in the way of them becoming a proper family. Harry's parents had been very quiet since they filed a restraining order against his father. Bea had expected some kind of fallout, and while she was happy that nothing had happened she couldn't help but wonder if he was simply biding his time. She was just glad that they hadn't turned up at Debbie's campus again.

When her shift ended Bea jumped on her bike and rode home. Pulling up on the drive she reached into her pocket for the fob to open the garage door, but it wasn't there. She had closed it before leaving for the station the previous morning, so must have left it on her desk. Deciding she would go back for it later she parked her bike up before heading inside, finding her fiancé sat at the kitchen table waiting for her. The second she saw her she knew that something was going on. Her suspicions had been correct, and she just hoped that whatever the two of them were up to it was nothing bad. "Ok come on, out with it. I know something's going on"

"I don't know what you mean, everything's fine"

"Bullshit. You're not usually up so early on your day off. Plus both you and Deb have been acting strange for the past few days, and I want to know why"

"I was just helping her out with something, that's all. It was a surprise, so I couldn't tell you until it got here, but if you come with me I'll show you what it is. And before you knit me a new one, this was all Deb's idea. And we both know she's just as stubborn as you" the blonde replied, standing up and walking towards her fiancé. Kissing the older woman on the lips, she took her hand and led her through into the garage, telling her to close her eyes as she started to open the door. Stepping behind the redhead, Allie covered her eyes with her hands to make sure she didn't sneak a peek before guiding her down the step and into the garage, stopping a couple of feet away from Debbie's surprise. Moving her hands, she kissed Bea on the cheek before taking a step back. "You can open your eyes now babe"

Bea couldn't believe what was sitting in front of her. In the middle of their very tidy garage sat a Ford Mustang. It was a 1969 model, or maybe 1970, she would need to take a closer look to be sure. It was the car she had wanted to hire for their anniversary the previous year, but she couldn't find one available so had gone for the Dodge Charger instead. It needed a lot of works, but she couldn't wait to get started, and had been looking for something to fill her time. She was so proud of Allie, and wanted her to succeed more than anything. But they had been spending less and less time together recently, and she knew that it would be even worse when it came to her first tour. Bea was already feeling her absence, but didn't want to come over as needy or clingy. She just really missed having her around. She had spent years longing for time alone, and when Harry finally got sent to prison had loved coming home to a safe space, just her and Debbie. Even after her daughter left for university coming home to an empty house was something that she enjoyed. Until Allie came along that was. But now she craved her company, craved her in every way.

She had been working out a lot more recently, finding herself getting more and more restless as she waited for her girl to get home. It was all new to Bea, and at first it scared her that she had become so reliant on the blonde. But Allie consumed her, body, mind and soul, so it was inevitable really. Bea knew that it wouldn't always be this way, and there would be times when the roles would be reversed. But she needed to keep herself busy, and as she ran her hand over the bonnet of the car she couldn't hold back the smile. She had been wanting to fix an old car up for years, but Harry would never allow it. God forbid she should ever do something that she actually enjoyed. And she remembered saying something to Allie about it a while ago, so there was no doubt in her mind that her fiancé had some input, even if it was only minor. "I can't believe Debbie did all this" she said, turning around and finding herself in the blonde's arms almost instantly. "She knows nothing about cars, how did she know which ones I liked?"

"Shayne. She was looking for one the same as you got for our anniversary but he remembered you telling him how much you liked the old Mustangs"

"That was months ago, last year maybe. I'm surprised he remembered. I never said anything to Deb about wanting to restore a car though, how did she know?"

"I may have mentioned it to her once or twice. She called me a few weeks ago, told me what she was planning. Shayne went with her to look at a couple of different cars, but as soon as he saw this one he knew you'd love it." Allie replied, running her hands down her fiancé's arms before taking her hands in hers. "I wouldn't be surprised if he keeps showing up here though, offering to help"

"He's welcome here any time. He's a great kid, and so good with Debbie" the redhead said, moving in closer to Allie and turning to face the car again. "I'll give him a call, see if he wants to help me fix her up. It would be good to spend some time with him one on one. I was a little sceptical at first, but she's really happy with him. I know he doesn't have any family, and I want him to know he's welcome here any time, whether Deb is home or not"

"He'd like that, and he loves cars. I can see I'm going to be losing you to this car aren't I…" Allie said, laughing as she watched the older woman running her hand over the bonnet as she inspected her new project.

"Maybe you should remind me what I would be missing out on if I stay in here too long then" Bea replied, winking suggestively at the blonde.

Smirking at the redhead, Allie grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head, revealing a new black lacy bra. She knew she had Bea's attention by the look in her eye, and before she knew it she was being picked up and carried out of the garage. Wrapping her legs around her fiancé's waist, she kissed along her jaw and down her neck as Bea made her way up the stairs and towards their bedroom.

Allie spent the next few hours showing her fiancé just how distracting she could be. It was late afternoon by the time they made it out of the bedroom, and after taking a shower together the blonde headed through into the kitchen to make a start on dinner while Bea called their daughter to thank her for the car, knowing she would be out of her lecture by now. She had an idea where the money had come from, and when the young brunette confirmed her suspicions couldn't help but laugh. Harry would be so pissed knowing the she had not only wasted his money on what he would see as a heap of junk, but also that Bea would take great pleasure in restoring it to its former glory. She was so lucky to have a daughter like Debbie, and thanked whoever was listening every day that she had turned out so well given what she had witnessed as a kid. Bea wished that she wouldn't waste her money on her though, but she knew that it was pointless to argue. Her daughter was just as stubborn as she was. She just wished that she was there so she could give her a hug.

Bea had been on the phone to Debbie for almost an hour, and Allie still hadn't come through into the lounge. She suspected that the blonde was trying to give them some time alone, but she never wanted her to feel like she had to do that. Plus Deb kept asking after her. Standing up, she headed through into the kitchen in search of her fiancé, finding her sitting at the table scribbling away in her notebook. Grabbing a chair, Bea placed it beside the blonde's before taking a seat. Putting her phone on speaker, she put it down on the table so all three of them could talk, smiling when she felt Allie's hand on her thigh. It didn't matter where they were, or what they were doing, the blonde always found a way to touch her. And for someone who wasn't a fan of contact, she loved it. Bea was just as bad though. She could be having the worst day, but a simple look or touch from Allie made everything better.

Sitting back, Bea listened to her girls chatting away. She loved how well they got on, and had worried in the beginning that it would all become too much for Allie. She knew that she had a lot of baggage, not that she would ever include Debbie in that. But at the time she saw herself as broken, and knew that was a lot for the blonde to take on, especially when she came with a teenage daughter as well. But the two of them had clicked from the start, despite Debbie's initial concerns. And as she sat there listening to the banter flowing back and forth between the two most important people in her life, she could feel her heart swell.

Glancing over at Bea, Allie saw that her eyes were glazed over. Squeezing her knee, she leaned in closer so she could whisper in her ear. "I love you"

"I love you too" Bea replied quietly, her voice a little raspier than usual due to the lump that had formed in her throat. She was determined not to cry, but at that moment she felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

"Love you three" Debbie said down the phone, making both women laugh. "And you really need to work on your whispering mum" she added, causing the redhead's cheeks to turn the colour of her hair.

It was the end of Debbie's final week at university before her two week holiday, and she couldn't wait to go home for a while. She missed everyone so much, especially her parents. The wedding was fast approaching, only a matter of weeks left now, and she was so excited about going shopping with her mama. She had helped her chose a dress, although the blonde had requested a few alterations prior to the big day. They would be picking it up together, and she loved that Allie wanted to include her in everything. She was the second parent that she had never had before, and often let her mind wander, wondering how different their lives could have been if they had met sooner.

Her mum was one of the strongest people she knew, but Allie gave her an additional strength she'd never had before. And she had been there for Debbie since day one. After talking to her mama about her feelings for Shayne she had taken her advice, and stopped trying to overthink everything. In doing so, it had cleared things up considerably, and she had decided it was pointless waiting for the right moment. What if it never came? Her mum had wasted so many years on Harry, years she could have spent being happy with someone else. With Allie.

Debbie knew they were both young, and there was a chance that Shayne wouldn't return her feelings, but she was determined not to spend her life being afraid of taking risks. She wasn't sure how she was going to do it, but she was going to be honest with him. She was going to be brave, just like her mama had been that day when she put it all out there. And if he didn't feel the same then she would deal with it, although Allie had said there was no chance of that happening. He was on his way over to see her, and would be staying overnight before following her back home the next day. She wanted to start bringing some of her things back as the university year was coming to an end, and after this holiday she only had one more semester.

She was planning on making a couple of trips but Shayne had suggested that he come over, to save her driving backwards and forwards. He had messaged her earlier to let her know that he was taking her out for dinner so would meet her at the house so she had enough time to get ready. Shayne arrived just after seven, and by half past they were on their way out again. He had booked a table at a steak restaurant in the next town, one they had been meaning to try for some time but hadn't gotten around to it.

The food had been excellent, and the reviews really hadn't done the place justice, although Debbie wished that Shayne had let her pay for it. It was quite expensive, but worth every penny. She just didn't want him wasting his money on her. He had stuck to his guns though, pretending he was going to the bathroom then paying for their meal instead. The restaurant was quite intimate, and as she had gazed at him over the candle in the centre of their table she knew that she would tell him tonight. Leaving the restaurant they headed back to the car. Debbie's housemates had already gone home for the holidays, so they would have the place to themselves for the night, and she was really looking forward to having some alone time with her boyfriend.

The journey back to the house was only about twenty minutes, and they weren't too far away from campus when it happened. They were driving down the main carriageway leading into town when suddenly there were two sets of headlights in front of them, one set in the opposite lane, and the other heading straight for them. Everything happened so fast, the light, the screeching of brakes and tyres on the road. The car suddenly changed direction and she was surrounded by the sound of metal on metal, before everything went quiet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N: Apologies for the delay in posting, I'm going on holiday soon so am a little snowed under at work. Will try to get at least one more chapter up before I go, and thanks for the continued support for FMG :)_


	124. Chapter 124

It took Debbie a few seconds to realise what had happened. The airbag inflating had rattled her a little, and her head hurt, but other than that she couldn't feel pain anywhere else. But when she glanced to the side she felt her stomach drop. There was blood and glass everywhere, and Shayne was slumped forward, his face pressed into the airbag. Calling his name, she fought back the tears when he didn't respond. Now wasn't the time to fall apart, he needed her to be strong, to help him, and that's exactly what she was going to do. Reaching over, she breathed a sigh of relief when she felt a pulse. It was weak, but it was there. After unclipping her seatbelt Debbie grabbed her phone, and was about to call triple zero when she heard a voice calling out to her. Tucking her phone back in her pocket she climbed out of the car, stumbling a little before feeling an arm around her waist steadying her.

After regaining her composure she looked up, seeing a man in his mid-fifties standing in front of her. "Are you ok miss?" he asked, looking for and signs of injury.

"I'm fine, but Shayne…my boyfriend, he's…" she said, letting out a strangled sob as she turned back towards the car. There was a red vehicle imbedded in the driver's side of Shayne's car, and she knew she couldn't get him out. "I need to help him, I…"

"Emergency services are on their way. I saw the whole thing and called them straight away. They'll get him out, don't worry" he replied, lacing his hand on Debbie's arm and leading her over to the side of the road. It was obvious that she was in shock, and there was no way that they could have avoided the speeding car. The driver of the car I question had been tailgating him for over a mile, and as soon as they got on the freeway had shot around him without looking. Straight into the path of the oncoming car. He had braked sharp, in the hope that jackass behind the wheel had time to swerve back in, but it was too late. He had seen the car the young girl was in swerve, and assumed the driver had been trying to avoid the impact. But in doing so he had taken the brunt of it, and no doubt saved his girlfriend.

Everything passed in a blur after that, and she wasn't sure how long she spent at the side of the road. One of the paramedic kept trying to get her to sit in the back of the ambulance but she refused to move. She could see the firefighters cutting through metal in a bid to free Shayne from the wreck of the car, and the police were across the street bundling someone into the back of their car. She assumed it was the driver of the other car, but right now the only thing that mattered was Shayne. There were flashing lights and noise everywhere, and as she sat on the grass banking at the side of the road trying to make sense of what was happening her thoughts went to her mum briefly. She must see this kind of thing every day, and she would be so calm, even with all the madness surrounding them. Wrapping the blanket that one of the paramedics had given her around her shoulders, she watched on as they finally managed to free him from the car. He had to be ok, he just had to. She loved him so much, and he didn't even know. And now she may never get the chance to tell him.

He was unconscious but breathing when they loaded him into the back of the ambulance. They had put a collar on his neck, and the right side of his head was covered in blood. Reaching over, she took his hand in hers as one of the paramedics ran tests and monitored him while his colleague drove them to the hospital. Arriving at the hospital they unloaded the gurney before rushing him down the corridor and out of sight, another doctor taking Debbie to one of the treatment bays so she could get checked out. An hour later and Debbie found herself sitting in one of the waiting rooms. She had been pacing up and down for the past half hour, but had started to feel a little dizzy. She had escaped with a few cuts and bruises, and a mild concussion, but otherwise was unharmed. She was still waiting on news of Shayne, and was about to call her mum when one of the nurses came in and asked if there was anyone she wanted her to call. Thanking her, Debbie said that she was ok, waiting until she was alone again before trying to call her mum. She knew that she was on shift, but just hoped that they hadn't been called out. Getting her voicemail she called her mama, apologising for disturbing her so late when a sleepy Allie finally answered.

Allie was in the middle of a very pleasant dream about her family when she was woke by a loud ringing. Jumping up, she leapt out of bed, crashing down to the floor as her foot got tangled in the sheet. Scrambling to her feet, she grabbed her mobile and answered it without checking the screen. She had expected it to be Bea, or someone from her crew. No one else would call at this time, surely. So when she heard Debbie's voice down the line she started to panic. She knew that whatever it was, it wouldn't be good, especially not so late, or early, depending how you looked at it. But when she heard the tears in the young brunette's voice she wished that she wasn't so far away.

It took Debbie a few attempts to get the words out, and she apologised several times for calling so late. Not that Allie cared about the time. She was more worried about her daughter and Shayne. Switching her phone onto speaker, she kept talking to Debbie as she dressed quickly, promising her that she would be there as soon as she could. She arrived at the hospital just over an hour later, and had tried to call Bea several times on her way over there but she kept getting her voicemail. Leaving her a message and asking her to call her as soon as possible, she parked the car and headed into the hospital in search of her daughter.

She found Debbie curled up in a chair in one of the small waiting rooms. The sound of the door opening startled the young brunette, and Allie had barely set foot in the room when she felt her daughter's arms around her. Wrapping her arms around her, she held her as she cried, Debbie's head on her shoulder as she soaked the blonde's shirt with her tears. Allie's heart broke for the younger woman, and she wished that there was some way that she could take her pain away. But she couldn't, and all she could do was hold her, tell her that everything would be ok, and pray that it would.

It was another hour before there was any news. Shayne had glass in his skull, and they had to operate to remove it. The doctor told them that the operation had gone well, but they wouldn't know if there were any side effects until he woke up. He had a slight swelling of the brain, and hadn't regained consciousness yet. He was also suffering from a laceration on his chest from the seatbelt, as well as severe bruising, but Debbie knew that it could have been so much worse. Thanking him, she asked if they could see Shayne before grabbing Allie's hand and following the doctor down the corridor.

The doctor had warned her that his injuries looked worse than they were, so she should prepare herself. Squeezing her mama's hand, she pushed the door open and walked into the room a loud sob escaping her lips as she saw him lying there. He looked so small lying there in the hospital bed, and the wires and tubes surrounding him weren't helping. She knew that he needed them right now, and that she should be happy that he was alive. But she hated the thought of him being hurt in any way. Approaching the bed, she moved the chair in as close as possible before sitting down and taking his hand in hers. Allie grabbed another chair, taking it to the other side of the bed and holding his other hand.

She wasn't sure how long they had been there, but Debbie hadn't said a word. Allie remembered Bea's doctor telling her that it helped to talk to the patient, and figured that it was worth a try. She had been talking to him for about ten minutes when her phone started to ring. Standing up, she crossed the room and grabbed it from her jacket pocket. Seeing her fiancé's name flash up on the screen she stepped out into the corridor to answer it, happy when she heard Debbie starting to talk to Shayne as the door closed.

It had been another busy shift and Bea was looking forward to taking a shower and crawling into her bunk as soon as they got back to the station. Not that she would get much sleep. It was a quarter to four when she finally pulled up in the appliance bay, parking the SUV before heading through into her quarters. She showered quickly, and grabbed her phone before slipping into bed. The shout had been a bad one, and they had been on scene for hours so she hadn't had a chance to speak to her fiancé before she went to bed. Whenever possible she would always call Allie, often staying on the line until she fell asleep. Being away from home at night never really bothered Bea much before, but now she hated it. Even when she was exhausted from work, she still found it hard to sleep without the blonde beside her.

She was expecting a message or two from the younger woman, but when she checked her phone and found a missed call from Debbie, and seven from Allie she knew that something was wrong. Dialling into her voicemail, she listened to the message the blonde had left for her, panic rising as her brain started racing at a hundred miles an hour. Allie hadn't given any details, just asked her to call as soon as she got the message, and Bea couldn't help but fear the worst. Fumbling with the phone, she eventually managed to find her fiancé's number, frantically hitting the call button as she dragged her clothes from her locker.

Bea was out of her office and headed for the dorm before Allie even finished her first sentence. Crossing the room, she knocked on both Proctor and Doyle's windows before pointing to the briefing room and making her way over there. Once Allie had filled her in on what had happened she told the blonde that she would be there as soon as possible, knowing she would need to call home to pick a change of clothes up for her fiancé. Ending the call, she came face to face with a concerned looking Franky, Kaz walking in a few seconds later. They still had a few more hours left on their shift, but Bea was hoping they would cover her so she could get straight off and miss the traffic. After explaining what had happened they both told her not to worry about work, Franky telling her to give Shayne a hug from her and that she would drive over once Bridget's shift was finished. Thanking them both, Bea raced out of the station, jumped on her bike and raced home as quickly as she could.

Throwing a few things into her rucksack, she fed Cormack before locking up and climbing back on her bike, making a mental note to ask Liz to feed him if they ended up staying. From what Allie had said Shayne sounded stable, but she knew that there was no way Debbie would leave him alone, not that she would expect her to. She just didn't want her to be at the hospital on her own. She wasn't sure what Allie's schedule was like over the next few days, but if she needed to rearrange her shifts then she would do. Her family was more important than work, and if they needed her, she would be there.

It took Bea about fifty minutes to get to the hospital. She got caught in works traffic as she was leaving Melbourne, but being on the bike meant that she could get through it quicker than she would if she was in the car. Despite wanting to be there as quickly as possible, she knew that Allie would kick her arse if she had an accident, so didn't push the bike to its full capacity. Parking up, she called her fiancé to find out what ward Shayne was on before running into the hospital. After calling in the cafe to buy three coffees and some snacks, she made her way up to his room. She was just about to open the door when she glanced through the window, smiling to herself when she saw Debbie fast asleep on Allie's shoulder. She loved how close they were, and was glad that the blonde was there for their daughter when she couldn't be. Pushing the door open, she juggled the coffees and snacks as she slipped into the room as quietly as possible. She suspected that Deb had been up most of the night, and didn't want to disturb her. Plus she looked adorable cuddled up to the blonde like she was.

The sound of the door closing caught Allie's attention, and looking up her eyes locked with tired but concerned brown orbs. Smiling at her fiancé, she held her hand out, needing some kind of contact but not wanting to wake Debbie. It had been a rough night, the young brunette eventually falling asleep about an hour ago after she had tired herself out. She had gone through several stages throughout the night, from pacing the room and snapping at the blonde, to crying on her shoulder and clinging to her like her life depended on it. Debbie had apologised for snapping at her, but Allie didn't care about that. She knew what her daughter was going through, and when it had been Bea lying there she had lashed out too. She knew that Deb didn't mean anything by it, so had simply taken her hand and told her that it was forgotten.

She had been a little nervous initially, not knowing how she would handle playing the supportive parent role. She knew that as soon as she got through to Bea, she would come over. But until then it was just the two of them. It had come a lot easier to Allie than she thought it would, and she was glad that she could offer some comfort to the young brunette. Not that anything she said would make Shayne wake up.

Bea had been there about twenty minutes when the police knocked on the door, waking Debbie up in the process. She was a little surprised to see her mum there. She knew that she would come over, but her shift had only been finished half an hour, so she must have left early. Lifting her head off her mama's shoulder, she apologised to the blonde for falling asleep on her before standing up and walking over to her mum. Wrapping her arms around the redhead, she held her tight as the tears started to fall again.

Allie slipped out of the room, giving the Smith women a few moments alone together. As soon as she stepped out into the corridor the police approached her, wanting to speak to Debbie about the accident. They had taken a statement from the driver that had witnessed the whole thing. He was the one who had called the emergency services and helped Debbie after she had climbed out of the wreckage. The driver that hit them had been arrested, and they needed to get her statement to make sure if her version of events matched that of the witness. Allie was a little apprehensive, Deb had been through enough for one night. But she was strong, just like her mum, and the blonde knew that their daughter could handle it. Plus she would kick their arse if they upset her in any way, assuming Bea didn't get in there first that was.

Debbie agreed to speak to the police, but only if she could stay by Shayne's bedside, and her parents were present. They agreed reluctantly, although it helped that neither of her parents witnessed the accident. Plus the younger of the two had recognised Allie the second he set eyes on her. He had gone to her Melbourne gig with his girlfriend and had expected to hate every second of it, but had been pleasantly surprised by the blonde on stage. She was good, really good, and if the circumstances had been different he would have asked for an autograph for his girlfriend. But given why they were here, it would be really insensitive. His partner wasn't exactly known for his tact, and not wanting to upset the young brunette, he decided to ask the questions. It was difficult enough as it was, especially as who he assumed to be her boyfriend hadn't woken up yet. But they had time restraints, and the more information they got, the better case they could put together. It didn't take long, and after thanking Debbie for her time they made their way out of the room, letting her know they would be in touch.

Jumping up, Bea followed them out into the corridor, not wanting her girls to overhear the conversation. She suspected that she was just being paranoid, but it was her family, and she wasn't taking any chances. After everything that had happened recently she couldn't help but wonder if Harry's parents were behind this somehow. If the accident was down to them, then they were more sick and twisted than she thought. But she wouldn't put anything past that family. Calling out to them, she waited for them to stop walking before running to catch up with them. After speaking to the officers she headed back into Shayne's room, taking a seat beside Allie as they waited for the doctor to come in with an update.

A while later one of the nurses came in to check on Shayne, letting them know that the doctor was on his way. After doing a few simple tests he let them know that he was happy with Shayne's progress. He wanted to take him for another scan to check on the swelling in his brain, but was hoping he would wake up soon. The swelling hadn't been as severe as they were expecting, and he couldn't see any reason why the patient wouldn't make a full recovery. Although he had to prepare them for the worst. After booking Shayne in for a scan, the doctor left the room, letting them know he would be back in a couple of hours to collect him.

Shayne had gone for his scan, along with a few other tests that Debbie was aware of, not that she had been listening that carefully. Her mind was racing at a million miles an hour, and she was scared that he wasn't going to wake up. The nurse had told them to head home as the tests could take a while, but Deb had refused, wanting to be there when he got back. She had told her parents to go home, knowing that her mum had been on shift for the past twenty four hours, and her mama hadn't had much sleep either. Plus she only had a matter of weeks before she needed to finish her album, and taking time off would put her under even more pressure than she already was. But they were both stubborn, and insisted on staying for a few days. They did agree to leave the hospital for a few hours though, on the condition that Debbie came with them. She wanted to stay with Shayne, but knew that was the only way she could get them to leave the hospital. Suggesting they head over to her student house so she could pick her car up, she just hoped they would agree to stay at the hotel her mum insisted on checking into for a while.

Debbie was nervous when Allie pulled out of the car park. In her mind she could see the headlights coming towards them through the dark, even though it was early afternoon and the sun was shining. She tried closing her eyes briefly, but that made it worse. Her mum was up ahead of them on her bike, and she knew that she was safe with the blonde, but she couldn't help but tense up. Allie must have sensed the change in her, and the second Debbie felt her mama's hand squeezing hers she relaxed instantly. There was a calmness about her that always put the young brunette at ease, even in the beginning when she only knew her as the woman that had put a smile on her mums face for the first time in years. It wasn't like it was one thing in particular, something that she could pinpoint, it was just Allie, and the way she was with her mum that made Debbie feel safe. Before she knew it they were back at the house, and as much as she was dreading the drive back to the hospital alone, she knew that was the only way her parents would get any rest. After ten minutes of battling back and forth with the two of them, she finally got her mum to agree to checking into the hotel and taking a few hours out.

Bea didn't like the thought of Debbie driving back to the hospital alone, especially as she had been up most of the night. But if her fiancé was right about anything it was that her daughter was just as stubborn as Bea was. She knew that she wasn't going to win this one, so after relenting she called the hotel they had stayed in last time to see if they had a vacancy for a couple of days. She wasn't sure how long they would be staying, but hoped that with it being university holidays they would be able to keep the room for longer if required. She still needed to speak to Allie about her schedule, but didn't want to do it in front of their daughter. After making Deb promise to call her when she got back to the hospital, she kissed her daughter on the forehead before jumping on her bike and following Allie.

Arriving at the hotel, they checked in before heading to their room. Allie was exhausted, but was too wired to sleep right now. Plus she was worried about her family. She had seen the look on the redhead's face when her eyes had raked over her daughter, making sure she wasn't hurt in any way. She had clearly been relieved when she saw that Debbie had nothing more than a few scratches, but Allie could tell that she felt guilty for thinking like that, especially when Shayne was laid up in the bed beside her. Opening the door to their room, Bea waited for her fiancé to enter before following her in. "I wasn't sure how bad things would be, or how long we'd be here so I brought you a few clothes. If you need to get back though Deb will understand. She knows you've only got a matter of weeks to get the album ready, and she'd hate to put any more pressure on you"

Taking a step closer to the older woman, Allie took her hand in hers. Bea looked exhausted, and she knew that she was worried about Debbie as well. There was no way that she was leaving the redhead to deal with this alone, no matter how much she protested. "I'm where I need to be…where I want to be. I'm not going anywhere without you. My family come first, nothing else matters" the blonde said, pulling Bea in close and holding her tight. She had been so scared when Debbie called her to say they had been in an accident, and despite the young brunette assuring her that she was fine, she was on edge throughout the drive to the hospital. After seeing for herself that their daughter wasn't badly hurt, her thoughts went to Shayne. He was like family to her as well, and she knew it would destroy Debbie if he didn't pull through.

She needed to be strong for both Debbie and Shayne, but now she was alone with Bea she let go of her emotions, clinging on to the older woman as she choked back a sob. "When I got the call from Deb I was so scared, the thought of her being hurt in any way, I…"

"Hey, it's ok. She's ok, and Shayne will wake up soon. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, for Debbie" Bea said. She knew it wasn't her fault, but she hated not being there for her girls. She was just glad that Allie was there for their daughter.

"It's not your fault Bea, it's that arsehole that hit them. I'm just glad you're here now" the blonde replied, pulling back slightly before playing with a lock of her fiancé's hair. "Come have a shower with me then we can snuggle for a bit. I don't want to leave Deb for too long"

Bea fell in love with Allie a little bit more in that moment. She was so good with their daughter, and took such care of the both of them. "We're so lucky to have you in our lives"

"I'm the lucky one. I love you, our family. I just wish we could all get a break. I'm so sick of all the drama"

"Me too baby. Now come on, let's take a shower…I need my Allie cuddles" Bea replied. Tugging on the blonde's hand, she led her through into the bathroom before grabbing the hem of her shirt and lifting it over her fiancé's head.

Waking up, Bea looked at the clock, surprised to see that it was gone six. They must have fallen asleep at some point, and had planned on being back at the hospital by now. Allie was still sleeping, her arm draped over the redhead's stomach. Brushing the hair from the younger woman's face Bea kissed her cheek before slipping out of bed and getting dressed. The movement beside her woke Allie from a much needed nap. She could have happily stayed there for the rest of the day, wrapped up in the arms of the woman she loved. But Debbie needed them, and right now she was their main priority.

Allie still looked tired, and Bea was considering letting her sleep while she went back to the hospital. She didn't want to be apart from the blonde, but would rather she got some rest. Grabbing the notepad from the desk in the room she wrote a quick note for her fiancé, letting her know she had gone back to the hospital and that she should stay there and rest. She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realised that her fiancé had woken up, so when she approached the bedside table and placed the note down, she jumped when the blonde spoke. "You were leaving without me?"

"I want you to get some rest, you've been working so hard lately and I know you've been up all night with Deb"

Sitting up, Allie threw the covers back, and started to get out of bed. "I want to go with you" she said, standing up and walking over to the older woman, wrapping her arms around her.

"Allie I…"

Silencing her fiancé with a kiss, Allie took a step back and grabbed her jeans. "I'm coming with you…no arguments"

"I love it when you're bossy" Bea replied, winking at the blonde before sitting down on the edge of the bed to wait for her. She was so lucky to have the love and support of such a strong woman. Allie was her rock, her light in the dark, and she had helped Bea much more than she would ever know.

Debbie had been back at the hospital about an hour when they wheeled Shayne's bed back into the room, his doctor following a few minutes later. The tests had gone well, and he was pleased with the increase in brain activity. There was still some swelling, but it had gone down substantially, and he was hopeful that Shayne would wake up very soon. It was the best news she'd had since the accident, and she just hoped that when he did wake up he would be ok. She'd received a message from her mum a few minutes ago, letting her know they were on their way back over to the hospital and would bring food. She wasn't hungry, which wasn't like Debbie, but knew that she had to try and eat something. Especially if she wanted to avoid a lecture from both of her parents. She knew they were only looking out for her, and she loved them for that. But right now the thought of food made her want to throw up.

She needed to thank Allie for being there the previous night, and Debbie knew that she wouldn't have gotten through it if it hadn't been for her mama. She trusted the blonde completely, and knew that she would be there for her, no matter what. Nothing could replace the bond she had with her mum, but her relationship with her mama felt stronger and stronger every day. Debbie knew how hard she had been working lately, and that the deadline for finishing her album was fast approaching. And even with all that she still dropped everything when she needed her. Harry would never do that, he never cared about anyone but himself. But Allie was different, she was the second parent she always wished that she had.

Other than the beeping of the machines the room was quiet, and she had been talking to Shayne for about half an hour when there was a soft knock on the door, before it opened and her parents walked in, her mum holding two pizza boxes. Placing the boxes down on the small table in the far corner of the room, Bea walked over to the young brunette and dropped a kiss on the top of her head before ruffling her hair affectionately. "I know you're going to say you're not hungry, but we brought your favourite"

"Thanks mum"

"It was Allie's idea. We brought you a few things too, some toiletries and a towel. If you need any more clothes one of us can go back to the house and grab them…whatever you need"

"I just need you, both of you. And for Shayne to stop being so lazy and wake up" Debbie replied, standing up and kissing him on the cheek before walking over to her parents and pulling them into a hug. "Thank you, both of you. I don't know what I'd do without you".

After eating a couple of slices of pizza Bea stepped out of the room to call Will Jackson. Shayne still hadn't woken up, and she wasn't sure how long they would be here, but needed to make sure her next shift was covered. She hated letting her crew down, but there was no way she was leaving her daughter to deal with this alone. Debbie hadn't let go of Shayne's hand since she sat back down by the bed. They had managed to get her to eat a slice of pizza, but even that had been a struggle. Allie knew how she felt, and when it had been Bea laid in the bed she hadn't eaten a single thing for days. Wanting to give the brunette some time alone with him, she let her know she was going to make a few calls before heading out into the corridor in search of her fiancé.

Waiting until the blonde had left the room, Debbie moved her chair in closer to the bed. She knew that she had to be patient, but the longer she was there the more anxious she felt. "Come on Shayne, open your eyes" she said, running her thumb over his cheek. "I need you to wake up for me. There are so many things I want to do with you, places I want us to go. You can't leave me, I need you". Wiping the tears from her face, she took his hand again before leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. "I was going to tell you when we got back to the house last night, but then you went all fast and furious on me. I don't know if you can hear me, and I'll say it again when you wake up, but I need to say the words. I love you. I have done for some time, but I was scared. I know we're both young, and we don't get to spend as much time together as we'd like, but I love you. If you don't feel the same, that's ok…I just had to tell you"

Shayne's head hurt, and every inch of his body ached. He could hear voices, once sounded like Debbie, and he was pretty sure that the others belonged to Allie and Bea. He figured that he must be in the hospital, and the last thing he remembered was locking the wheel of the car before hearing a loud bang. He had been so scared when he saw the lights heading straight for them, his only thought being that he had to keep Deb safe. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her, or if she got hurt in any way. He knew it wasn't his fault, it was the idiot in the other car that was on the wrong side of the road. But he was driving, and her safety was his responsibility. It had been a split second decision, and he knew that he would take the brunt of the impact, but as long as his girlfriend was ok that was all that mattered.

He felt like he was floating, and the voices around him kept fading before becoming clearer again. Then everything went quiet. He thought for a minute that they had gone, but then he felt soft lips on his before Debbie's voice filled his ears again. He hadn't been able make out what was being said before, but as the fog started to clear, so did the words. And when he heard the three words he'd been dying to say to Debbie, he knew he had to say it back. It felt like such an effort, but she was worth it. He would do anything for her, and if that meant pushing through the pain to get back to her, then he would do it.

Opening his eyes a little, he squinted as they adjusted to the bright lights of what he assumed to be the hospital. The pain in his head intensified, and it made him feel sick. But he needed to do this, needed to make sure that Debbie wasn't hurt in any way. Swallowing the pain, he squeezed her hand before trying to speak, which brought on a coughing fit. It hurt like hell, but she was there, Debbie was there, and as his eye fixed on her he was pleased to see that she didn't look injured. "Y…you…ok?" he manged to say, the dryness in his throat causing him to cough again, then wince in pain.

Pressing the nurse call button, Debbie gripped his hand tighter, a bright smile on her face as she gazed into his deep brown eyes. "You scared me. Don't do it again otherwise I'll have to go all red mist on your arse"

"Promise…" Shayne replied, lifting his hand and brushing a stray curl from the brunette's face. He was so relieved that she was ok.

A few seconds later a nurse came running in, followed by who he assumed was his doctor. Stepping back to allow them to work, Debbie opened the door, looking down the corridor to see if she could spot her parents. They were nowhere in sight, so heading back in the room she decided to wait to see what the doctor had to say before calling one of them. After checking on Shayne, the doctor asked one of the nurses to get him something for the pain before letting him know he would be back later to see how he was getting on. He was happy with his progress so far, and all being well was hoping they could discharge him in a couple of days. Assuming there were no setbacks.

The nurse came back a minute or two later and gave him something to manage the pain. She warned him that it would probably make him drowsy, but the more he rested the quicker he could go home. Waiting until the nurse had left the room, he held his hand out for Debbie to take, pulling her in closer. "This wasn't exactly how I saw this playing out. And I really hope I wasn't hearing things earlier...if I was then I'm about to make an arse of myself" he said, running his fingers through her soft curls. "It's not exactly the best setting, but I don't want to wait any longer. I love you too Deb, so much. And I'm so glad that you're here"

Leaning forward, Debbie kissed him like her life depended on it. The thought of losing him was too much to bare, but he was ok, and right now that was all that mattered. She had been so scared when she saw him slumped over the steering wheel, and here had been so much blood. How her mum dealt with this on a daily basis was beyond her. Even without someone she loved being involved Debbie knew she wouldn't be able to handle it. She had seen clips on the news, and her mum had been on the television a couple of times. She was always so calm, so collected, despite what usually looked like utter carnage behind her. The redhead was the strongest person she knew, and if she could be even half the person that her mum was, then she would be very happy.

After speaking to Will, Bea called Frankie to let her know there was no change. She was planning on coming to visit that evening, but after speaking to the redhead decided to wait until the following day. Plus visiting was family only at the minute, and she wasn't in the mood to try charming the nurses into letting her in. While her fiancé was chatting with Franky, Allie called Boomer to let her know that Shayne wouldn't be in work for a while. She wasn't sure when he was next rostered on, but didn't want them wondering why he hadn't turned up. Boomer was worried, and offered to come over and bring them anything they needed. She was such a sweetheart, and Allie knew that she would do anything for anyone. Letting her friend know that she would call if they needed anything she hung up, waiting until Bea had finished speaking to Franky before taking her hand and heading back to Shayne's room.

Pushing the door open, they were surprised to see that he was awake, not that he had noticed them yet. He was more than a little pre-occupied by Debbie. Even the door banging closed went unnoticed by the young couple, and seeing the slight smirk on her fiancé's face, Allie couldn't help but speak up. "Not sure they teach that method of resuscitation at med school kiddo...but whatever works" she said, laughing out loud when they sprang apart, Debbie's cheeks colouring in the same way that Bea's would when she was embarrassed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N: Thank you for all the great comments, it gives me the push I sometimes need to keep on writing. I'm going on holiday for a couple of weeks, so won't be able to update for a while. I'll try and post as soon as possible when I get back, depending on how much the jetlag kicks my arse that is! :)_


	125. Chapter 125

_A/N: First of all, apologies for the long delay in posting this chapter. It took me a few days to recover from what was an excellent holiday, although I officially hate jetlag! I then I got back to work to find that I have three times the amount of work to do than before I left. As if that wasn't bad enough, my laptop died when I had written three quarters of this chapter…and I lost the lot! Hopefully the next one will be easier…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was early Sunday morning when the police arrived, wanting to speak to Shayne about the accident. The driver of the other car had been arrested for DUI. They'd had a lucky escape, and he knew that it could have been much worse. But he was just glad that Debbie hadn't got hurt. It had been a split-second decision to turn the car, and he knew when he did it that he would take the full impact, and that he might not make it out of there alive. But if it kept her safe then that's all that mattered to him. The police confirmed that it would have been much worse if it had been a head on collision, and when Deb asked him about swerving after they had left, he had dismissed it at first. But unsurprisingly she hadn't let it drop, so he eventually admitted to doing it deliberately so he would take the impact. She had been angry with him, but one look into those big brown eyes and all was forgiven. She hated that he had deliberately put himself in danger, but he did it to protect her so she couldn't stay mad at him. Brushing the hair from his face, she leaned forward, kissing him softly. Pulling back, she tried scowling at him, but the slight curve at the corner of her lips gave her away. "You're an idiot, a massive idiot who could've gotten himself killed. Thank you for protecting me though…I love you"

"But I'm your idiot…" he threw back, ducking out of the way when his girlfriend pretended to slap him. "I love you too, so much" he added, grabbing a fist full of her shirt and pulling her forward so their lips were almost touching. He was just about to lean in and close the gap between them when the door opened, causing them to spring apart. He loved that Allie and Bea were there for both him and Deb, but their timing really sucked.

He had a steady stream of visitors throughout the day. Liz had arriving half an hour after the police had finished speaking to him, and Allie and Bea had walked back in with coffee and edible food. She had stayed a couple of hours, letting him know that his job was safe and he would still get paid. He wasn't expecting that. He knew that his job would be safe, but had expected to have to go without pay while he was off. It would be a struggle, but he would deal with it, he always did. So when Liz said that he would get full sick pay for as long as he needed, he couldn't help but get choked up a little. He' been around both her and Boomer for long enough, and they felt more like family that bosses. But they still had a business to run, and he didn't like to think that he was letting them down in any way.

Liz had only been gone about an hour when the door burst open and Franky and Boomer walked in, the noise level increasing instantly. Bea and Allie chose that moment to head back to the hotel, knowing that both Shayne and Debbie were in good hands. The doctor was hoping to release Shayne the following day, and with Allie being due in at the studio Bea was trying to convince her to head home. She didn't want to be apart from her, but knew the next three weeks would be hectic for the blonde. Allie wasn't having any of it though, and in a bit to try and get her to see thing from Bea's point of view, the redhead decided to try a little gentle persuasion. Allie did it to her often enough, and it was about time the younger woman got a taste of her own medicine. Plus they hadn't had much time alone together over the past week or two, and with all the stress of the crash, Bea really needed to feel that connection.

They spent a few hours alone at the hotel, Bea trying again to get Allie to agree to go back home. But the blonde wasn't having any of it, refusing to leave not only her fiancé and Debbie, but also Shayne. The two of them had become close while she was working at the bar, and Allie saw him more as a little brother than a friend. She wasn't sure if it was because they'd both had a rough time growing up, but she had felt a connection with him almost instantly, and was happy when he started seeing Debbie. Even if Bea wasn't too keen on the idea in the beginning. Allie understood her concerns, and after everything that she had been through with Harry there was no wonder she was protective of her daughter. But Shayne wold never lay a finger on her, ever. She had teased him at first, saying that he turned into a little puppy whenever the curly haired brunette turned up at the bar. He had taken it all in his stride though, and hadn't even bothered to deny it. Not that Allie was any better when Bea was nearby. Which is why she was so determined to stay. She knew that her schedule was already tight, and any time missed would result in her putting in extra hours on what would already be long days. But it was a sacrifice she was willing to make for her family.

It was just after lunch on Monday when Shayne finally got the all clear from the doctor and was able to leave the hospital. He hated being stuck in there, and felt guilty for ruining the start of Debbie's holidays. He knew it wasn't his fault, and he was just grateful that they were both ok. His car was a write off, and he doubted that he would be able to afford to replace it for some time. But they were both safe and relatively unharmed, and that's all that mattered. He couldn't wait to get out of the hospital. Every time he started to fall asleep someone came and poked or prodded him. He knew they were only doing their job, and he was grateful to them, but he was so tired.

Allie had gone back to Melbourne early that morning so she could make it to the studio in time for her session. Shayne had been the one that finally got her to agree to leave early, promising to call her as soon as he was back home, although she had already called twice already to check on everyone. He appreciated her being there, but didn't want her to fall behind at work because of him. Both Bea and Deb had been trying to get her to go home for the past day, but she wasn't having any of it. He had waited until the Smith women had gone down to the canteen the previous evening to get everyone a coffee, wanting to speak to the blonde alone. He could tell that Bea was worried, and a little frustrated that her fiancé wouldn't see things from her point of view. And while he was grateful to the blonde for being there, knew that the redhead was right. He was fine, and they would all be heading home later the same day, so a few hours really wouldn't make a lot of difference. A missed studio session so close to her album being released however, now that was a different story. He'd laid it on thick in the end, knowing that was the only way to get her to change her mind. But it was worth it to see the smile on Bea's face when she finally agreed to head home early.

After getting a few instructions from his doctor and picking his medication up from the pharmacy, he left the hospital, albeit a little frustrated that they were making him use a wheelchair to get to the car. Debbie found his misery rather amusing though, and despite insisting that he was fine to walk, he loved watching the smile spread across her face when she got to take control of the chair. Bea waited with him while Debbie brought the car around from the parking lot, and after making sure he was comfortable the redhead ran around the corner to her Harley.

Shayne was a little nervous when he got in the passenger seat of Debbie's car. She was a good driver, that was never in question, but he'd been having nightmares about the accident since he woke up on Saturday. He hadn't told Deb, she was worried enough without that adding to the pressure, and he was sure they would pass. Plus, he didn't want her to see him as weak. She'd had enough of that with Harry, the last thing he wanted was for her to view him in the same light. He needed to act natural, like nothing was bothering him, but as she started the engine he gripped the edge of the seat without even realising what he was doing. He was trying to keep his breathing under control, but twenty minutes into their journey he cracked, and asked his girlfriend to pull over. Bea was following them, so pulled off the road and brought her bike to a stop beside them. Approaching the driver's door, she was just about to open it an ask Debbie if something was wrong when the passenger door burst open and a pale looking Shayne shot out of the car.

Debbie had felt the change in him the second they pulled out onto the main road. She was nervous herself, and she had only come out of the accident with a few scratches, so couldn't begin to imagine how Shayne was feeling right now. She'd had to pull over on the way back to the hospital on Saturday afternoon when a van pulled out on her without looking. The other vehicle was far enough in front for her to stop in time, but it had rattled her a little. But she didn't have time to dwell on any of that, all that mattered was that he was ok and she got both of them home safely.

He couldn't breathe, it felt like something was squeezing the air out of his chest, and he head had started to pound. Despite repeatedly telling Deb that he was fine, he needed to get out of there. The car had barely come to a stop before he grabbed at the handle, throwing the door open and jumping out. Pacing up and down, he threw his head back and looked at the sky as he tried to take in as much air as possible. He knew that he was probably scaring Debbie, and he would talk to her about how he felt when they got back home. But right now, he needed to try and calm himself down.

Bea could see that he was on the brink of having an anxiety attack, and having suffered a few over the years knew how scary it was. She had no idea what to say to him to try and make it better, but she knew that she had to try. Seeing Deb start to get out of the car, she placed her hand on top of hers. "Let me try" she said, squeezing her daughter's hand before walking over to where Shayne was pacing. Approaching slowly so she didn't startle him, she called his name, smiling at him when he spun around to face her.

"I…I'm sorry. You probably want to get home"

"It's fine, I like it out here" the redhead replied, knowing that she needed to tread carefully. If Shayne felt even a fraction of how she had when her anxiety kicked in, then she had to find the right words. "It's surprising how calm being outside in the fresh air can make you feel" she added, sitting down on a rock a few meters away from the car. Smiling reassuringly at her daughter, she turned her attention back to Shayne. "Come sit with me for a minute"

Looking over at Bea, he nodded briefly before taking a seat beside her. His brain was still racing at a million miles a minute, but he didn't want to be rude. Waiting until he was settled, she turned slightly so she could make eye contact. Opening up to people wasn't something she was good at, especially when it came to a period of time in her life she would rather forget. And she knew that the circumstances were different, but if she could help Shayne in any way, then she would. Taking a breath, she steadied herself before speaking again, her voice much quieter this time. "When things got bad with Harry I would head down to the beach, once he'd passed out on the sofa that was. When I was in the house I felt like the walls were closing in on me, like I was suffocating. But the further away I drove, the clearer my mind got. It was only temporary, and I knew that when he woke up the following morning it would be more of the same, more fists, more insults. But for a few hours I allowed myself to breathe, to exist. I wouldn't have made it through without those little time-outs. I know it's not the same, but I guess what I'm trying to say is that it's ok to be afraid. No one will think any less of you for it, and it's ok to need time out every now and then. Deb understands, she's seen me do it often enough. And you can talk to her about anything, she's a lot tougher than she looks"

"I know, I just…it's hard for me to open up sometimes. When I was a kid I never had anyone to talk to, I just had to deal with whatever crap was thrown my way. I guess that's why Franky managed to get through to me, she understands. I just kept seeing the headlights coming towards us. I tried closing my eyes but it didn't help, it only made it worse. I know Deb was nervous about driving back home, so I didn't want to say anything and freak her out. But then I felt like my throat was closing over, like I couldn't breathe" he said, feeling like a weight had been lifted as he talked to his girlfriend's mum. "I just needed to get out of the car, get away for a few minutes. Do you still need your time outs?"

"On occasions, although it's usually Harry related. Sometimes something happens that will trigger a bad memory, and I need to get out of my own head. Running usually helps, either that or imagining his face on the punch bag in my garage. It doesn't happen as often though, just being around Allie helps. She's been my rock through it all, I don't know what I'd do without her" Bea replied, squeezing his shoulder affectionately as she stood up. "It's ok to let people in, it's not a weakness. And if you can't talk to Debbie about something then I'm always her, and so is Allie. You're welcome at the house any time"

Standing up, he hugged the redhead, grateful to her for allowing him to be part of their family. He loved Debbie, and would talk to her about what was on his mind when they got home. But having Bea open up to him like that meant everything. He knew how guarded she was about her past, and understandably so. But it made him feel trusted, wanted, and accepted. And for someone who had never had a family, that meant the world. "Thank you, for everything" he said, hugging her again briefly before heading back to the car and his concerned looking girlfriend.

The rest of the journey passed without incident, and after making sure he was ok, Debbie was quite content to let him be. Whatever her mum had said to him had clearly done the trick, and she was sure that he would talk to her when they got home. The doctor had told him that he needed to rest, and Allie had suggested that he stay with them for a few days but he didn't want to intrude. Deb had insisted that she was staying at his flat until he was feeling better, and despite not wanting to take her away from her family, he knew it was pointless to argue. She would win in the end, she always did, so to save them both a lot of time and effort he simply agreed. Plus, it would be good to spend some time alone with her. He was proud of her, and she would make a great vet one day, he just really missed her when she was away.

Allie was frustrated. She had been at the studio for over twelve hours, and she still hadn't finished the track she was working on. She had a week to get everything laid down, and her album finished, then it was a quick trip to Adelaide for the gig and radio interview. After that she would be heading over to New Zealand with her family to marry the woman that meant the world to her. The past couple of weeks had been crazy, and after finally agreeing to leave the hospital early that Monday morning she had been working none stop. She had been hoping to get a day off over the weekend so she could spend some time with her family, but she was quickly running out of time, so she'd only been able to catch a few hours with them.

And to make things worse, whatever it was that was going on with Isla was definitely coming to a head. She had been trying to talk to her all week, but her colleague wouldn't open up to her. Every time Allie asked what was wrong, she would simply say that she was fine, just a little tired. It was clearly more than that, and after their argument a few weeks ago the blonde knew someone was pressuring her. She just wasn't sure who, why, or in what way. Letting her know that she was there whenever she was ready to talk, Allie had left her to it. They'd hardly spoken over the past week, and Isla was becoming more and more withdrawn with every day that passed. And while she wanted to help, she couldn't force the other woman to open up to her. But that didn't mean that she wouldn't keep on trying.

She was tired, she was worried about Isla, and she still felt a little guilty for not only deserting Bea, but also both Debbie and Shayne at the hospital. All three of them had bullied her into leaving early, and it was only by a matter of hours in the end. But she had sworn from the start that she would always but her family first, and she felt like she'd failed them. She hadn't said anything to anyone about how she was feeling, but her fiancé had known that something was wrong, and after a couple of days she had finally admitted to the redhead what was bothering her. They had been lying in bed late one night, a few days after Shayne had been released from the hospital when out of nowhere Bea had pulled her in close and told her that she hadn't let anyone down.

It was as though the redhead had read her mind, which surprised Allie a little. But then her fiancé knew her better than she knew herself a lot of the time, or at least that's how it often felt. Having such a deep connection with another person left her feeling both elated and terrified. She trusted Bea completely, and knew that she would never hurt her. What scared her was the thought of losing her, she was the love of her life and her best friend all rolled into one, and without her Allie didn't exist. But she couldn't, wouldn't think like that. She had everything that she had never allowed herself to dream of, she had a family, Bea, Debbie, and in many ways Shayne.

He had been a little withdrawn for the first few days, although he seemed quite content to talk to Bea. The redhead hadn't said anything at first, but after they had been back about a week she sat Allie down and told her what had happened the day they left the hospital. She hadn't wanted to say anything, not wanting the blonde to blame herself any more than she already did. And in all honesty, there would have been nothing she could have done to prevent it. She also wanted to respect Shayne's privacy. But he had told her that it was fine to speak to Allie about everything. She had been really good to him, giving him the time to get everything off his chest without pressuring him, or judging, and he didn't want her to have to lie to the blonde. He knew how important honesty was to Bea, and he both admired and respected that. Plus, if he did anything to cause a rift between them Debbie would kick his arse, and that wasn't something he wanted.

Deb had been incredible, always making sure that he was ok and had everything he needed. He was feeling much better physically, and the nightmares weren't occurring as often. But when they did she held him tight and told him that he was safe. He had sat her down the first night back at the flat and told her about the talk he'd had with Bea after he freaked out in the car, and despite being a little upset that he hadn't told her how he was feeling at the time, she had been so understanding. They had been lying in bed at the time, and he had told her his fears about being weak, and not wanting to let her down like Harry had. She had pulled him in closer, her fingers running through his hair as she told him all the ways in which she saw Harry as weak. Afterwards she had reassured him that he was nothing like the monster she had once seen as her father, and that he was a thousand time the man that Harry could ever be. Debbie had also told him how scared she had been getting in her car the day after the accident, and that whatever he was feeling it didn't make him weak.

He had felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders after their talk, and had been at the house quite a lot while he recovered from the accident. After battling, unsuccessfully with Liz to try and get back to work, he had finally caved and agreed to take an extra week off to recuperate. Knowing that he wasn't one to sit around and do nothing, Bea had called and asked if he could help her work on the Mustang. Partly to keep an eye on him and make sure he was following his doctor's instructions, and more selfishly because if Shayne was at the house she would see more of her daughter. She understood his frustrations, and sympathised, but she could also hear Allie's voice in the back of her mind telling her to listen to the doctors and be patient. He had agreed to help her instantly, so whenever he wasn't spending time with Debbie, Bea kept him busy working on the car, making sure to keep the jobs light for the time being. She enjoyed his company as well, and with her fiancé putting in extra long days in a bid to get her album finished on time, it kept her mind off how much she was missing her. Or at least it did a little. Allie was never far from her mind, and while she understood the pressures she was under, couldn't wait until they flew out to New Zealand.

She was excited about the wedding, but couldn't shake the niggling feeling that something would go wrong. Either that or Allie would finally wake up and realise she could do so much better than Bea. The redhead knew she was being ridiculous, and that Allie loved her. But she was so used to being dealt the shitty hand in life, or having the rug pulled from under her, that she found it hard not to dwell on the past. But she was determined to not let it ruin the nervous excitement that had been cursing through her body from the second she picked her wedding clothes up the previous day. She had been banned from going in Debbie's wardrobe, so knew that Allie had her dress already. And while she was tempted to take a peak when there was no one around, she didn't want to jinx anything, or disrespect the blonde's wishes. She had left her own clothing at Franky and Bridget's place, as they would be taking it with them when they flew over to Auckland.

She had surprised herself when she tried everything on in the tailor's store. Her confidence had grown considerably since she met Allie, but she still didn't see herself as attractive in any way. But as Bea fastened the last button and looked in the mirror, she had to admit that she didn't scrub up too badly, and maybe she wasn't as ugly as Harry told her she was. Franky had gone overboard as usual, threatening to drag her into one of the empty dressing rooms and ravish her. Although a swift punch to the shoulder soon put an end to that idea. She knew that her friend was being supportive, even if she did it in a slightly inappropriate way. But Franky was Franky, and Bea wouldn't change her for the world. She just hoped that her fiancé was as appreciative of her clothing as her best friend was.

Bea had rearranged a few shifts so she could go with Allie to her gig in Adelaide, and while they would be flying back to Melbourne before heading over to New Zealand, they wouldn't have much time. Bridget had offered to take both hers and Allie's wedding outfits, knowing how stressful the whole thing would be without having to worry about logistics…or forgotten clothing. Bea had been a little apprehensive at first, not wanting to rely on anyone else to deal with something so important, but her fiancé had pointed out that if the clothing didn't get there they could simply get married in their swimwear. Although she couldn't promise that she would keep her hands to herself, not that Bea would complain if she didn't.

She had missed spending time with the blonde over the past couple of weeks, and knew that the week ahead would be just as bad. But she was so proud of her, and knew that there would be times when Allie needed to focus on other things. The most important thing right now was that she got everything finished before the wedding, and that no matter how busy she was she always made sure they got some time together, even if it was only an hour a day. Allie had called in at the station on her way home late the other night. She had been fast asleep when Bea's alarm had gone off that morning, and not wanting to wake her, the redhead had grabbed her clothes and headed for the main bathroom so she didn't disturb the younger woman. The blonde had looked exhausted when she got in from the studio's the previous night, and after reheating the dinner Bea had put to one side, she had eaten quickly before jumping in the shower and crawling into bed. They had spent about half an hour catching up with each other, Bea's arms wrapped around her fiancé, before sleep had claimed Allie.

Which was what led the blonde to make a stop at the station on her way home. She felt guilty for neglecting her fiancé, despite her promise to always put her first. She knew that it was only temporary, and in a week's time everything would be back to normal, better than. But that didn't stop her from getting frustrated with herself. Bea had been great, perfect even, not that it surprised Allie in the slightest. She knew that no matter what she chose to do with her life, the redhead would be by her side, supporting her. She had been exhausted when she left the studio that night, and despite wanting nothing more than to go home and crawl into bed, the need to see Bea was overwhelming. Calling in at one of the coffee shops on the way over, she got them both a drink as well as a large slice of her fiancé's favourite cake before continuing on to the station. It was just gone ten thirty when she arrived, and after saying hi to Maxine and Franky who were crashed out on the sofa watching television, she made her way down the corridor to Bea's office. Knocking on the door as best as she could with her hands full, she waited until she heard her fiancé call out before entering. The bright smile that broke out on the redhead's face as their eyes locked melted Allie's heart, and if it was even possible she fell in love with Bea a little bit more in that moment.

Bea was more than a little surprised to see Allie walk through the door, although it was a good surprise. She looked exhausted, but despite that she was still the most beautiful woman she had ever set eyes on. Standing up, she moved from behind her desk and made her way over to the blonde. Taking both coffee cups from her hands she placed them down on the edge of her desk before slipping her arms around her fiancé's waist, pulling her in closer. "Well this is a surprise, I wasn't expecting to see you tonight" Bea said, brushing a stray lock of hair from the younger woman's face. "Although it's a good surprise…a very, very good surprise" she added, leaning forward and capturing Allie's lips in a long, slow kiss. It had been another busy shift, and Bea was feeling a little drained. She missed Allie, but at the same time was so proud of her. She hadn't expected to see her until the following evening, or for a few minutes in the morning if she was lucky. So having her here, in her arms was the best feeling in the world.

As soon as she felt Bea's lips on hers all the tiredness left Allie's body, replaced by an overwhelming sense of home. No matter how crazy life got, and how much pressure she was under. The second she felt Bea's arms wrap around her, or her eyes on her, everything seemed better somehow. When they'd first got together Allie was over the moon, although at the back of her mind she couldn't stop wondering how long it would take for the redhead to realise that she had made a terrible mistake. But the bond between them had grown stronger and stronger, and as the weeks turned into months she had finally allowed herself to believe that maybe this time she would get her happy ending. And now she was less than two weeks away from marrying the love of her life. She hadn't realised that her mind had wandered until she felt the redhead's fingers brush over the exposed skin on her hip where her shirt had risen slightly, her husky voice in her ear sending an involuntary shiver through Allie's body.

"You ok Alliecat?" Bea asked, her other hand playing with a lock of blonde hair.

Locking eyes with her fiancé, Allie tried not to get lost in the intensity of her gaze. She loved Bea's eyes, they told her everything she needed to know. Even when the older woman couldn't find the words she needed to say. But then she loved everything about her, from her fiercely protective streak, to the soft, vulnerable side that she only allowed a select few people to see. Realising she was letting her mind wander, she slipped her hand into the pocket on the back of Bea's pants and pulled her in closer. "I am now" she said, brushing her lips over the older woman's neck. "I missed you…and I'm sorry I fell asleep on you last night"

"I missed you too beautiful girl" Bea replied, kissing her again before taking her hand and leading her through into her quarters at the back of the office. "Sit, I'll grab the drinks" she added, indicating to the small sofa across the room before heading back into her office area to get the coffee's that Allie had brought.

They spent a while chatting and sharing the cake that Allie had brought, Bea taking great pleasure in feeding it to her fiancé. She could see that Allie was fighting to stay awake, and was worried about her driving home. Shuffling around on the sofa, she moved over to one end so the blonde could lie down, her head in Bea's lap. They continued to chat for a while before Bea noticed that the younger woman had fallen asleep. Slipping out from underneath her, she stood up before lifting Allie and carrying her over to her bunk. Pushing back the covers as best as she could, she laid the blonde down, pulling the light duvet back over her. Kissing Allie on the forehead Bea crossed the room, dropping down on the sofa as she watched her sleeping peacefully. She knew how important the album was to Allie, but she just wished that they could fast forward to the wedding. At least then the blonde would be able to relax.

Feeling someone gently shaking her, Allie opened her eyes, surprised to see the sun trying to break though the clouds. It took her a few seconds to get her bearings, but as soon as she realised she was still at the station she jumped up, Bea's arm slipping around her waist to steady. "Shit…sorry. I didn't mean to come here and steal your bed"

"It's fine babe, don't worry about it. I'm just glad that you managed to get some sleep. You clearly needed it…you didn't even wake up when the siren went off"

"Fuck…really. I must have been tired"

Heading over to he locker Bea grabbed a change of clothes, handing them to Allie before leading her over to the small bathroom. "My shift finishes soon. Go take a shower then we can grab some breakfast before you head back to the studio"

Kissing her fiancé on the cheek, Allie took the offered clothes and spare toothbrush before going for a shower. She felt a little guilty for falling asleep on Bea again, but getting to wear her shirt for the day was definitely a bonus. She loved wearing Bea's clothes, it made her feel closer to her, especially when they were apart. She only had a few more days then they would be together properly. She missed the redhead terribly, and while she was excited about getting her album out there, hated feeling rushed. If she was lucky enough to make a second album, she would make sure she had more time to get everything together, without sacrificing time with her family.


	126. Chapter 126

The past week had been crazy, and Allie was a little disappointed that she didn't get to see Ash and the guys before they left for Adelaide. They were due back at the beginning of the week, but Ash had called, letting her know the label had set them up with some promo work in Perth. She had been hoping to catch up with them before the wedding, knowing they would be back on the road by the time she get back from honeymoon. She missed them, and although it would only be for a few days was looking forward to having them around. Their schedules couldn't clash any more than if they had deliberately been trying to avoid one another, but Ash had promised they would be there for their wedding party in a few weeks. It had been months since she'd spent any time with them, and wanted to bounce a few ideas off them, as well as speak to them about a collaboration. She had written a song a while ago, and after trying it out in the studio knew it would sound better with the guys on it. Assuming they thought it was good enough that is.

She had been doubting herself a lot recently, and had snapped at her fiancé a few times over the last couple of weeks. She knew that it was the tiredness making her cranky, and that the redhead wasn't to blame, but that didn't stop her from snapping. The second the words left her lips she apologised, but her fiancé took it in her stride as always, telling her not to worry. Bea knew something was wrong, she could always tell when something was playing on the blonde's mind. But she hadn't pushed her, deciding to simply tell her that she loved her, was proud of her, and would be there whenever she was ready to talk. Allie wasn't sure if she had done it deliberately to get her to open up about her fears, but either way it helped. A lot. Bea was her rock, her strength, and the reason she kept going during the times she wanted to give up and get her job back at the bar. When she finally opened up to her fiancé a few days ago about her concerns, the redhead had been amazing as always. Sitting her down, she told her that she was the most talented person she had ever met, she was more than good enough, and that she was proud of her. But more importantly, that she would love and support her no matter what she chose to do in life. As long Allie was happy.

It wasn't the failure that scared Allie, she'd had enough disappointment over the years to know that things rarely turned out the way she had hoped. It was letting Bea down, letting Debbie down. That was something that she never wanted to do. But after speaking to the redhead she felt a lot more relaxed, and as a result the confidence in her work had returned. And when the nerves had kicked in as she was about to go on stage in Adelaide, one kiss from her beautiful fiancé was all it took to make her forget everything else. Bea often said that Allie had saved her, but the truth was, they had saved each other. She wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for her fiancé, hell she'd probably be lying dead in a gutter somewhere. Not that anyone would have missed her back then. If she had saved Bea, then Bea had saved her a million times over.

Allie's gig had gone well, despite her feeling like she wanted to do nothing but sleep. After checking into the hotel, they had showered and changed before heading over to the radio station for her interview. From there it had been straight to the venue for sound check. She had an hour to grab a quick bite to eat and get ready after that, but didn't have enough time to go back to the hotel. Bea had been with her the whole time, giving her the support she needed. Allie knew that she'd been pushing herself hard, but didn't want an unfinished album hanging over her while she was on honeymoon. Putting in the extra hours meant that she could focus solely on the woman who she would be marrying very soon. It still felt like a dream some days, but as she locked eyes with the only woman she wanted by her side, she couldn't help but smile. It was very much real.

"What's gotten you all smiley this morning Alliecat?" the redhead asked as they made their way down to reception to check out of the hotel in Adelaide. She loved being there to watch Allie play, but could tell that she was exhausted and needed a break. They had gone for a drink with the band after the gig, but an hour in and the blonde had bid them goodnight, tugging on Bea's arm before leading her up to their room. She had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, and after wrapping her arms around the younger woman, Bea inhaled the scent that was uniquely Allie before closing her eyes and joining her.

"You…us" Allie replied, her hand squeezing Bea's hand as they walked down the corridor. "I still can't believe I'm getting married in a few days…that you want to marry me"

Stopping, Bea turned to face the younger woman, brushing a stray lock of hair from her face as she spoke. "I want everything with you…always". Leaning forward, she kissed her, getting lost in the softness of her fiancé's lips. She could feel the familiar fire in her belly, and knowing they needed to get to the airport she pulled back reluctantly. "My perfect girl…I love you to the moon and back"

They arrived home a little later than expected, which wasn't ideal given they were already short on time. Being stuck on the runway in Adelaide for over an hour before they even took off hadn't helped, and then the taxi queue was massive when they finally landed in Melbourne. Bea had considered calling Boomer to see if she would pick them up, but by the time she got to the airport, it wouldn't make the journey time any faster. The frustrating thing was that they would be right back here in a few hours' time, not that anyone was to blame. Other than the big bosses at Allie record label. But none of that mattered now. They had two hours to get everything together before they could start their holiday. And more importantly, they were only a few days away from getting married.

Dumping their bags in the bedroom, they grabbed the last few items they needed from the bathroom before packing the pile of clothes they had laid out on the bed before going to Adelaide. The majority of their things were already on their way to Auckland, some with Debbie and Shayne, and the others in Franky and Bridget's capable hands. The six of them had planned to travel together, with Oliver and Regan due to arrive from Sydney the following day. Debbie had been the one to book the flight, insisting that she wanted to help. She had done so much, and Bea was worried that she was putting too much on her daughter, especially with her studies. But the young brunette was really excited about the wedding, and had been adamant that she dealt with it. But then the record label had thrown them a curveball and they'd had to alter their plans after all.

It had been a bit manic trying to get everything sorted in the few days before their trip to Adelaide, but Bea was glad they had taken the time to do it. Especially with them now running late. Cormack was already with Liz, so he was one less thing they needed to worry about. Not that he caused them any trouble. Bea was working the day before Allie's gig, and she had never been happier to leave her fiancé sleeping in their bed. The blonde had been pushing herself hard, but had finally finished her album. It didn't come without problems though, and as a result of the long hours and lack of sleep, she was more than a little run down. Bea was happy that she would have the entire day to relax, she just wished that she could be there to take care of her. But she knew Allie would rather she went to Adelaide with her, so had to rearrange her shift to accommodate the trip.

They had spoken several times throughout the day, and when the redhead arrived home the following morning the house was quiet. She was a little surprised not to find Cormack sleeping on the sofa, he usually didn't go out so early but it had been surprisingly warm when she left the station. Cleaning his bowl, she put some fresh food down before washing her hands and heading upstairs to check on her fiancé. Opening the door as quietly as she could, Bea crept into their room, smiling when she saw both Allie and Cormack fast asleep. Her fiancé was laying on her side, diagonally across the bed with her head on Bea's pillow. As if the blonde's current position wouldn't make it hard enough for her to get into bed, what little space available was taken up by the cat. Cormack was flat out, his back to Allie's front and paws stretched out so it looked like they were spooning. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she snapped a quick photo before sending it to Debbie letting her know that she'd been relegated to the sofa. After changing into a pair of shorts, Bea headed back downstairs to see if they had enough food in the fridge to make some kind of breakfast. They had about three hours before they needed to be at the airport, and she wanted to make sure Allie got a proper meal.

It was something so small, but the way that Cormack stayed close to Allie when she wasn't feeling well made their family bond just that little bit tighter. Whenever Debbie was sick before she left for university he would stay by her side until she was well again. And after she had gone he seemed to sense when Bea was having a bad day. She'd never had a cat before so wasn't sure what to expect. Although he was more like a tiny family member than a pet. He could be wary of people at times, and was an excellent judge of character. If he didn't like them then it usually meant they were bad news, except Franky of course. But Bea was convinced that he just liked playing games with her, especially after Bridget had sent her a photo one time when they were looking after him. The tattooed brunette was asleep on the sofa, with Cormack laid on her chest. But he had taken to Allie instantly, although he hadn't been the only one. There was just something about the blonde that made Bea's heart race. And in a few days, she would be able to call her her wife.

Allie was still annoyed that they'd had to push their flight back, but as a good will gesture Isla had seen to it that they got upgraded for their trouble. She had assumed her colleague had put it through expenses, but it turned out that she had paid for it herself. She was worried about her, and when they got back from honeymoon would lock her colleague in her office until she told her what was wrong. But right now, her priority was Bea, and taking the next step in their relationship.

Isla felt bad about Allie having to do the gig so close to her wedding, especially as it meant rearranging their flight. And on top of that, by agreeing to it, the blonde was indirectly saving her arse. Or buying her a bit more time until they threatened her with something else that was. So to make up for her involvement in it, she had upgraded their tickets as a wedding gift. It was the least she could do. She hated shutting Allie out. She had grown very fond of her over the months they had been working together. She was really talented, sharp, and had excellent musicality. And she was one of the most genuine people she had ever met. But she didn't want to dump her problems on the blonde, especially right before her wedding. Both her and Bea had been through enough recently, and the last thing they needed was her troubles. She had the situation contained for now, although he was making her life a living hell. She hadn't slept properly in weeks, and every time she tried to eat she felt sick. But she was determined not to let him win, well any more than he already was. If she hadn't figured it all out by the time Allie got back, she would talk to her, ask for her advice. Assuming she still had a job to worry about that was.

After packing the last few things Bea checked her hand luggage for the tenth time, making sure the rings were still there. Allie couldn't help but laugh at the look of relief on her face when she laid her hand on the two boxes, despite them being in the exact same place the last time she checked, and every other time before. Grabbing the boxes from the redhead, she put them back in the bag before fastening it back up. Taking Bea's now empty hands in hers, she pulled her in close, her lips ghosting over the soft skin on her neck. "Relax babe" she said, kissing along her fiancé's neck and jaw before directing her attention to her lips.

"I know, I just want everything to be perfect" Bea replied. They had gone back to Cam, the woman who had helped design Allies engagement ring, and after several hours and numerous sketches had come up with something they both loved. Both rings were the same, and they were a combination of both hers and Allie's taste. It was something they had created together, and that meant the world to Bea.

"You'll be there with me…that's all I need" the blonde threw back, pushing her fiancé up against the wall and kissing her hard. Pulling back when oxygen became an issue, she grabbed her arse, winked at her then moved away. "Come on babe. The sooner we get there…the sooner you can put a ring on it" she added playfully, her heart hammering in her chest when Bea smiled at her.

Half an hour later they were pulling up outside departures. The nervous excitement was back, and the redhead couldn't stop smiling as they walked into the terminal hand in hand. This was it, she was on her way to New Zealand to marry the only person she had ever loved, surrounded by their family. Something she swore she would never do again. But it couldn't be more different this time around, although everything with Allie was different. She never knew she could love another person as much as she loves her. And while she was a little nervous, she couldn't wait to call the blonde her wife.

They were all staying in the same hotel complex, so Allie wasn't surprised to find a very excited Debbie waiting for them in reception. She had sent the young brunette a message when they landed, letting her know that they would be there soon, but hadn't expected the welcoming committee. Although it was a nice surprise. They had looked at staying in the main building, but their daughter had spotted the private villa's on site. They were still part of the hotel complex, but were situated closer to the beach, and were much more private. Bea was a little reluctant at first due to the increase in cost, already feeling guilty for dragging her friends and Allie's family all the way over here. But after speaking to Franky had agreed, knowing it would be a nicer setting for everyone, and on the condition that she paid for the accommodation. Franky had objected. Both her and Bridget had taken a few extra days off, and intended to spend a week exploring the redhead's home country while they were there. The tattooed brunette hadn't been to New Zealand before, so figured it would be crazy to miss the opportunity to see the sights. And Bridget had been putting a lot of hours in at the hospital recently, so deserved a holiday.

They had gotten into a heated discussion about the upgrade, but seeing that Franky wasn't giving in on this, Bea had backed down in the end. Much to the delight of the brunette. Debbie had insisted on booking the flights, which Bea found a little odd at the time. When she asked the young brunette about it she downplayed it, saying that she wanted to help by taking some of the pressure off. Thinking no more about it, Bea had asked Deb to book and pay for Franky and Bridget's as well. Much to the frustration of the other couple. Although it went a long way to ease the redhead's guilt.

After checking in they followed Debbie to their villa, which was located next to hers and Shayne's. Franky and Bridget's was on the other side next to Edith's, and Oliver and Regan would be nearby as well. Oscar and Mickey were due the day before the wedding, and at Allie's doing, would be staying on for a couple of days afterwards. Unlocking the door, they walked in before dropping their bags. Bea flicked the switch, and the soft light illuminated the open plan living space. It was only small, but at a glance had everything they would need for the few days that they would be here. Edith had booked them somewhere else to stay after the wedding. It would only be for two nights, as they were flying out for their honeymoon after that, but it was sweet of her none the less. She wouldn't tell them where they were going though, only that they would love it.

It was quite late, so after spending half an hour catching up with their daughter, they wished her goodnight before ordering a snack from room service. They had a couple of days before the wedding, and Allie was looking forward to spending time relaxing with the redhead before everything got all crazy again. A couple of hours later they were tucked up in bed, Allie's head on her fiancé's shoulder and her fingers tracing patterns on her stomach as she fought back sleep. She loved quiet times like this, when it was just the two of them. Making love to Bea, being the only one allowed to touch her was mind blowing, and something that Allie would never take for granted. But falling asleep in her arms was just as special to the blonde.

They would be busy in the morning, going over the final details of the wedding. Her brother and Regan were due just after lunch, and would have arrived today if Oli's team hadn't had a game. Unsurprisingly Edith was staying at the complex, despite only living about fifteen minutes away. Although she swore it had nothing to do with the arrival of a certain male Novak sibling. She had called the landline to speak to Bea a few nights ago, but the redhead had been on shift. Allie had expected her to chat for a few minutes then leave a message, but they had been on the phone for over an hour by the time the older woman hung up. It left the blonde a little choked up. Her fiancé's gran had been incredible from the start, but hearing her speak about how happy she was that they were getting married brought tears to her eyes. She loved the sense of belonging, and even though Edith was Bea's family, she always made Allie feel like she was part of that. Something that her birth family could never do, with the exception of Oliver of course.

It took them a couple of hours to get everything finalised the following morning, although they were both a little surprised that they hadn't met with the registrar. Bea knew her gran had organised one, and had ensured them both that everything was fine, and she was handling it. She had sent a copy of her vows to her gran a few days ago at the older woman's request, and assumed Allie had done the same. But the lack of control worried her a little. While she knew that the registrar was a friend of her gran's, or at least that's what the older woman had told her, things went wrong all the time. Although the only thing Bea really needed was Allie. But she wanted everything to be perfect for her beautiful girl, she deserved nothing less.

After grabbing a quick bite to eat they made their way over to the beach to meet up with Deb, her gran, and their friends. Franky had suggested heading out for the afternoon, but Allie wanted to be there when her brother arrived. Despite speaking at least once a week, she missed him, and was looking forward to catching up with both him and Regan. She had suggested that the rest of them go out for the day, but both Bridget and Debbie wanted to work on their tans so they decided on the beach.

Shayne didn't mind either way, as long as he got to spend time with Deb that was all that mattered. They would be staying for a couple of days after the wedding, but then Debbie had to get back to university. He knew that it would be like this for a while, and wanted her to succeed, but it didn't stop him from missing her. He was playing around with Franky in the sea when he looked back to the sand. There were a group of guys a little further along the beach and one of them was approaching Deb. He trusted her, but that didn't stop the jealousy from searing through him. He was just about to head over there when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head, he locked eyes with Franky, the tattooed brunette glancing back to the beach before facing him again.

"She's loves you…and she's got this"

"I know, I just…she's too good for me…I…I'm nothing" he replied, looking down at the water as he tried to hide the insecurity in his eyes. Debbie was smart, and she had a great future ahead of her. He was just at bartender going nowhere in life.

Spinning around so Shayne was in front of her, Franky brought her other hand up to his right shoulder, stopping his movement. "You're not nothing ok, and I don't ever want to hear you say that again". She knew how he felt, hell she'd felt exactly the same for most of her life. Until Bridget came along that was, the older blonde spending hours just listening to her talk before assuring her that she was worthy. It had taken a while, and she still had moments when she felt like she was out of her depth. But with the love and support of her wife, she now had the strength to push them out of her mind. "I've known Deb a lot longer than you, and trust me when I tell you that she doesn't care if you're the country's top brain surgeon or cleaning the dunny. She takes after her mum, and she's not like that. What's important to her how you treat her, and what's in here" she said, placing her hand over his heart. "And you're kinda cute…for a guy"

He couldn't help but laugh at Franky's backhanded compliment. "You're not too bad yourself…for an oldie that is" he threw back, caught off guard when she dived on him and dragged him under the water.

After wrestling for a few seconds they broke the surface, both of them laughing and spitting water out. Shayne was just about to tackle Franky again when she tapped him on the shoulder and nodded towards the beach. Turning his head, he watched on as Debbie shook her head before pointing over to him. The guy chatting with her at least had the decency to look embarrassed, although how he hadn't seen them together is a mystery. As their eyes locked Debbie smiled that smile that made his heart skip a beat and his knees go weak.

"See, nothing to worry about. You should listen to Aunt Franky…I'm full of good advice"

"You're full of something…" Shayne replied, nudging Franky's shoulder before turning his attention back to Debbie who was walking through the water towards him.

"I'm wounded" Franky threw back, holding her chest. "Right, that's my cue to go. Plus Gidge's about due some more sun cream…and I've got the magic touch" she added, wiggling her eyebrows before splashing him with water and heading towards her wife on the beach.

"Everything ok?" Shayne asked, slipping his arms around his girlfriend's waist once she was standing in front of him. He wanted to ask what the other guy wanted, but was worried that he would come over as possessive or controlling. And after what she went through with Harry, that was something he would never do. Even if he did get a little jealous at times.

Debbie could sense that he wanted to ask about what had happened, but was clearly reluctant. Leaning forward, she slipped her arm around him, her fingers playing with the short hair at the nape of his neck. Their eyes locked and she saw nothing but love. Moving in closer, she kissed him hard, her other hand coming to rest on his lower back. "Mmm…I am now" she said as they broke apart. "Sorry about that. He asked me out…I said no. He asked again, so I told him my extremely hot boyfriend would kick his arse if he didn't quit it. He left after that"

"I trust you" he replied, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"Good. Because I love you, and only you"

"I love you too Deb" Shayne replied, laughing when she splashed him with water. Slipping his arm around her waist, he fell back into the water soaking them both. The light giggle falling from her lips making his heart race once again.

It was just gone four when Allie got a call from her brother letting her know they were on their way to the hotel complex. After finding out they were all down on the beach he told her to stay put and they would make their way down once they'd checked in. But she didn't want to be rude, so insisted she would meet them at reception. When booking they had requested five villa's together and she wanted to make sure they got that, especially with the rest of them already checking in the previous day. Plus she had missed her big brother, and wanted to see him as soon as possible.

Debbie had dragged Bea off somewhere, saying that she needed to talk to her and wouldn't keep he away from Allie for too long. Not that she minded. It would be good for them to spend some time together before the wedding. They hadn't been able to do much of that lately, and Allie felt guilty, not that either of the Smith women blamed her. But for years it had just been the two of them, and she respected that. When Deb was next home from university she would encourage them to spend some time together, just the two of them. Letting Bridget know where she was going, Allie made her way towards the main complex, hoping to arrive before her brother.

Bea and Debbie had been walking for about twenty minutes when the younger Smith took a seat on the sand, pulling her mum down with her. Keeping a hold of the redhead's hand, she leaned in, her head resting on her shoulder. She knew that her mum was nervous about the wedding and wanted some time with her away from the crowds to make sure she was ok.

The day had been fun so far, and Bea loved getting to spend time with the important people in her life. She really wished that Liz could have been there, but it would be unfair on Boomer to leave her behind. While she enjoyed having her family and friends around, getting some time alone with Deb meant the world to her. "This is nice, just the two of us" she said, running her fingers through her daughter's hair. "I miss this"

"Me too mum. I'm glad we could slip away for a while. How are you doing with everything? You feeling ok…nervous?"

"No…surprisingly" the redhead smiled at Debbie, feeling a lot calmer than she thought she would. "I thought I'd be freaking out by now, but in all honesty, I can't wait to get married. I never thought I'd ever say that"

"Until Allie came along…she's really special"

"She is" Bea replied, her smile widening as she thought of her wife to be. "She's perfect"

"I'm glad she found you…or you found her" Debbie said, feeling a little nervous herself at the thought of the impending conversation with Allie. "That thing we spoke about a few weeks ago, I need her signature before I any go any further. I know that everyone will be around tomorrow, but do you think we could get some time alone, just the three of us? It would only take about half an hour, and I don't want to ambush mama, or make her feel like she has to do this if it's not something she wants. But I probably won't get the chance to speak to you both after the wedding, and I want to get it done as soon as possible. I just want us to be a proper family"

"Please don't worry, and she'll be just as happy about this as I am. I just hope it all works out…you know there are no guarantees, right? It might not be possible"

"I know, but I have to try"

"Then we'll do everything we can to make sure it works out, the three of us together. I love you Debbie, and so does Allie"

Laying back on the sand, the young brunette waited until her mum got settled beside her before resting her head on her shoulder again. "I love you too mum, and mama too. I can't wait to see your face when you see her in her dress…it'll blow your mind"

Allie had been waiting in reception for about fifteen minutes when the doors opened and Oli and Regan walked in, the former dropping his bag and throwing his arms around his sister. Despite their regular contact he missed her and was honoured that she had asked him to walk her down the aisle, or beach as it would be. Neither of them wanted a formal rehearsal, and he would never admit it, but he was a little nervous. Oliver knew how much this meant to Allie, how much Bea meant to her, and didn't want to do anything to screw up their day.

After checking in, Allie led them through the grounds and towards their villa, which was on the other side of Franky and Bridget's. They had tried to put them in a different one further away from the rest of the party, but after a few words from a frustrated Allie who pointed out the request they made when booking, the guy behind the reception desk shuffled a few things around and re-programmed their room cards to the new place. Leaving them to get settled in, the blonde told them they were all meeting up at seven thirty for dinner. Hugging them both, she made her way over to the villa her and Bea were staying in to grab a drink.

She hadn't heard from her fiancé, so assumed that she was still out with Deb. Not wanting to go back down to the beach, she swiped her card and let herself into their room. Grabbing a bottle of water, she took a drink before heading for their bedroom to choose what to wear later, removing her sundress as she walked through the door. She had only taken a couple of steps into the room when she found herself pinned against the wall, soft lips caressing hers as Bea's tongue begged for entrance. She knew who it was the second she felt a hand on her. No one had ever made her feel like the redhead did, she could make her tremble even from the lightest of touches.

Bea had been struggling all afternoon, the red bikini her fiancé had on was to blame, of what was underneath the tiny pieces of cloth to be exact. She had tried not to stare, really tried. But when her gran had handed her a tissue 'for the drool' as she so kindly put it, she knew that she had failed miserably. It wasn't her fault, it was Allie's for looking so damn perfect. So when she got back from her walk with Debbie and Bridget told her the blonde had gone to meet her brother, she headed back towards their villa to see if she could spot her. As she rounded the corner she spotted her fiancé entering their villa. Waiting for a few seconds, Bea headed around the back to the small terrace overlooking the sea. Unlocking the door, she opened it quietly and slipped inside. She could hear the blonde moving around in the living area, before the footsteps got a little louder.

Standing behind the door, Bea waited until her fiancé walked into the room. She had planned on calling out to let her know she was there, but when she saw the younger woman pulling her sundress over her head, exposing her toned, bikini clad body, all rational thoughts left her mind. Before her brain had a chance to catch up with her body, she had Allie pinned up against the wall, their lips locked together in a heated kiss as her fingers scraped over the younger woman's stomach and up towards her breasts. She wanted, no need to touch her…all of her, and she couldn't wait any longer.

Allie's head was spinning with desire, her breathing laboured and her legs shaking. And Bea hadn't done anything but kiss her yet. Pulling back reluctantly, she locked eyes with the older woman as they both caught their breath. She could see the fire in Bea's deep brown orbs, and if the redhead hadn't been standing so close she was pretty sure her legs would have given way. "Holy fuck Bea…not that I'm complaining…I wa…" Allie's words were cut off by the redhead's lips on hers again, her left hand moving up over her ribs before slipping under the red fabric covering her right breast.

Bea had no idea what had come over her, actually that wasn't exactly true. It started the second the blonde pulled her short sundress off when they got to the beach, giving the older woman a tantalising view of her swimwear and perfect body. She had felt a firm thump in her lower abdomen, and she would swear that the outdoor temperature had suddenly increased. But they were surrounded by family and friends, and she knew that there was nothing she could do to tame the fire in her stomach. Bea had spent most of the time in the water in a bit to cool down, not that it helped. So when Debbie suggested they take a walk she had jumped at the chance. Otherwise she was pretty sure she'd have jumped Allie.

"Do you have any idea what you've been doing to me all afternoon…parading around in that little bikini, getting me all worked up like that" Bea exhaled, her lips locking onto the younger woman's pulse point as her right hand slipped into her bikini bottoms, moaning loudly when she felt how wet she was.

"Show me…I…oh fuck" Allie moaned out as she felt her fiancé's skilled fingers enter her, her hips bucking as Bea's thumb brushed over her hardened bud. Her heart was beating so loud that she was sure that anyone outside would hear it. No one had ever touched her like Bea did, and her entire body felt like it was alight. The heat cursed through her, from the tips of her toes to her fingers that were grasping frantically at any part of her fiancé that was in reach. Lifting her left leg, she wrapped it around Bea's waist and pulled her in closer, a sound somewhere between a moan and a growl escaping her lips as she felt the redhead's digits curl inside her, pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

Allie was rapidly losing control, her stomach muscles twitching as she tried to hold back her impending release. She could drown in Bea's touch, and as everything around them started to fade she thought that she might be. "Oh god…Bea…oh…" she called out, biting down on her bottom lips to stop herself from being too loud.

"Let go for me baby" Bea said, her voice more raspy than usual as she clenched her own thighs together. This was about Allie, and she was determined not to lose sight of her goal. Making the blonde come apart in her hands. "I love you" she breathed out, her lips clamping down on her fiancé's right nipple as she curled her fingers again, feeling Allie go rigid in her arms before her body trembled and she cried out loud enough for the entire beach to hear.

Allie wasn't sure how long she stood there, draped over Bea to stop herself from falling. Her legs felt like jelly, and the aftershocks shooting through her core made her tremble in the redhead's arms. "Holy fuck, that was one hell of a greeting"

"Too much…"

"No…never" Allie managed to say between breaths, her body still coming down from the incredible high that only Bea could give her. "Although you might have to carry me to dinner later, my legs seem to have failed me"

"I'm not finished with you yet Alliecat" Bea replied, lifting the blonde up and carrying her over to the bed. "How long until we need to meet the others?"

"An hour and a half"

"Plenty of time for dessert then"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N: I'm a little late getting this chapter posted, but things have been manic. Hopefully things will settle down soon, and I can get back to more regular updates. Thanks for your patience and continued support…it's almost wedding time!_


	127. Chapter 127

They arrived at the restaurant just before eight, both of them a little flustered. Allie had sent Debbie a message letting them know they were running a little late, so would meet them there rather than at Edith's villa as planned. Crossing the room, Bea a little surprised to see Oscar and Mickey seated at the table. Her cousin was meant to be working and had already sent his apologies for the evening. Although it appeared that he had tricked her, and so had her gran. Walking over, she swatted him on the head before leaning down and hugging him. "I thought you were meant to be at work"

"I was, but I knew how much you missed this beautiful face so…"

"This beautiful face maybe" Bea threw back, turning to face Mickey before pulling her into a hug and kissing her on the cheek. "How do you put up with him?"

"He comes in useful sometimes…like when I need something from the top shelf in the kitchen cupboard"

"I'm sitting right here you know" Oscar threw back, pouting dramatically and causing the rest of the table to laugh. "Thanks for the support babe" he added, winking at his wife. When he was younger he never saw himself as the marrying type, but how wrong was he. He loved Mickey more than anything, and even after all this time he couldn't imagine his life without her. Glancing around the table, his eyes locked onto his cousin. She looked so happy, and it was clear that Allie adored her. It was nothing less that she deserved, and he was honoured to be a part of it. That didn't stop the sibling rivalry though, and he had always seen her more as a little sister than a cousin. Not wanting to be outdone by the redhead though, he decided to turn the tables back onto her. "You never did say why you were running late Bumble. Care to share with the rest of us" he joked, resorting back to his childhood nickname for her.

"Yeah, you do look a little bit flustered Red. Everything ok…?" Franky piped up, knowing exactly why they were late. The smile on blondie's face was a dead giveaway for one.

"Everything's fine. Just er…running through a few last-minute wedding preparations that's all" Bea mumbled her reply, although not as quietly as she had hoped.

"Oh yeah, what was it…the wedding night?" the tattooed said, the colour of her friends' cheeks another tell-tale sign that her guess had been correct.

"It doesn't hurt to practice…not that she needs to" Allie threw back, kissing her fiancé quickly before winking at Franky as she took a seat at the table.

A few months ago, Bea would have been mortified at being teased like this in front of not only her friend's, but also her family. And while she still got a little bit embarrassed about certain things, she now found it all quite funny. "Can you blame me…" she almost purred, surprising Allie by blatantly checking her out. Winking seductively at the blonde she turned to face the rest of the table, laughing at the look of shock on the majority of their face. With the exception of Franky and her gran of course, who both looked at her with pride.

The day had been fun so far, as had the meal the previous evening, despite Franky's almost constant teasing. Both Bea and Allie were so thankful that their family and friends had agreed to come here a couple of days before the wedding so they could all spend some time together.

It had been Mickey's idea to hire a boat for the day so they could all spend some quality time together before the craziness of the wedding. Plus, the private setting would be more relaxing for Bea. She had expected the redhead to be a lot more nervous than she was, although she could just be hiding it well. She knew what a huge step this was for Bea, although she couldn't imagine anyone more perfect for her than Allie. They complimented each other, and Allie clearly worshiped the ground Bea walked on. The fact that she wasn't afraid to challenge the redhead was good too. And Debbie clearly adored her too, which was another huge bonus.

It had been hard for Oscar when he first found out what Harry had put his cousin through, and for several months after it all came out had blamed himself for not picking up on it sooner. But Bea had hidden it so well that none of them realised the extent of what she had gone through, and Mickey suspected they didn't even know the half of it. The redhead had spoken to Edith in more depth about what Harry had done to her, but their gran suspected she still hadn't told her the worst of it. Either due to embarrassment, or not wanting them to look at her any different. Not that they ever would. Oscar had asked his cousin if she had told Allie about what happened with Harry, not wanting anything in her past to get in the way of her future. Bea had assured him that she had told Allie everything, things she hadn't told anyone else. It was a lot to take in, especially given what Allie had been through in her own life. But maybe that was part of the reason they fit so well together. They had both seen and experienced the worst of humanity, so could appreciate a good thing when it came along.

Whatever the reasons, Mickey had been happy to hire the boat to get the celebrations started a day early. Plus watching Edith shamelessly flirt with Allie's brother was all the entertainment they needed. They had sailed over to a small bay about an hour from Auckland before anchoring the boat and swimming to shore. Oscar had decided they should take a couple of coolers with them, one filled with food for lunch, and another with an assortment of drinks. Although he hadn't considered how they would get them to shore. Luckily his quick-thinking cousin and her loud-mouthed colleague had quickly come up with a solution to the problem, fashioning a couple of floatation devices from some of the life jackets onboard the boat, as well as the dinghy Oscar had brought to get his gran to shore. They also saved him from the embarrassment of having to swim everything in or admit defeat. Once everything and everyone was safely on shore, they fired up the disposable barbeque and broke out the champagne.

They spent a few hours at the beach, Allie, Debbie, Bridget, Edith and Regan all deciding that sunbathing was the order of the day. Like Bea, Mickey wasn't really one for sitting still for long periods of time, so had teamed up with the redhead and Franky to take the guys on at volleyball. All six of them were fiercely competitive and provided great entertainment to the relaxing sunbathers. Bea and Franky had made a makeshift volleyball net from a few things they found either on the beach or in the boat, and while it wasn't perfect, it kept them entertained and out of trouble for the majority of the afternoon.

The scores had been quite close at one point, they were tied at one game each and the guys were winning the third game by ten points. But the girls had made an impressive comeback and were running away with it now. Debbie had no idea what her mama had said to her mum, but it did the trick. She was on fire and hadn't left the makeshift court for a while. Franky and Mickey were rotating in and out, but Bea was the one doing the most damage to the guys' ego, and Allie's eyes were glued to her the whole time. Or more specifically, her arse.

Oliver took the loss the hardest, and both Allie and Regan took great pleasure in reminding him that he lost to not only one girl, but three. Oscar sulked for a few minutes, but got over it pretty quickly, and Shayne was just happy to be include in what was one big family outing. He had been a little apprehensive about going on the day trip at first and had suggested to Deb that he stay back at the complex for the day. What he hadn't expected was for her to call her mum and tell her what he had said, then hand the phone over to him so Bea could tell him to get his arse on the boat and stop being a drama queen. He'd had a great relationship with Allie from the start, but had been a little scared of the redhead in the beginning. And when he first started dating Deb, had been terrified of her. As time had gone on, he found a whole new respect for the redhead. She had accepted him without question, and had been a great source of support over the last few weeks. He had gotten to know her a lot better while working on her car, and he both admired and respected her. So when she told him that he was part of the family, and he would be on the boat even if she had to carry him there, he knew that he was more than welcome.

It was just after four thirty when they got back from the harbour, and after making arrangements for the evening Debbie stopped off to pick an envelope up from her villa before following her parents back to theirs. She needed to speak to Allie about her plans, as well as surprise them both with one of her wedding gifts. After getting the Smith women a bottle of water each, Allie announced that she was going to grab her things for the night as she would be staying with her brother, assuming Deb wanted to speak to her mum in private. She was a little surprised when the young brunette took her hand and led her over to the sofa, telling her to take a seat next to the redhead. "What's going on Deb…is something wrong?"

"No everything's great, or at least I hope it will be" the young brunette replied before taking an envelope out of her bag and handing it over to Allie. Standing beside them, she took a few seconds to study them. They looked so good together, and she really hoped that her mama would be happy about what she was trying to do. "Before you open that I want you to know that there's no pressure, and if it's not something you want to do then I won't be offended"

Glancing at her fiancé, Allie opened the envelope and slid what looked like a legal document out. Flicking through the pages she saw that it was an application for adult adoption, and Deb had already filled most of it in. Bea had already signed everything, and other than a couple of boxes to be completed, all that was missing was Allie's signature. "I…you want me to adopt you?" the blonde asked in confusion. She didn't even know that it was possible to legally adopt another adult, and it was the last thing she had been expecting. Not that she wasn't happy about it. She loved Debbie like her own, and if they could make it legal it would bring them closer than ever before.

"I know it's not that common, and it might not even be possible, but I'd like to try. I want us to be a proper family, I want you to be my other mum, legally. You probably think it's stupid, and that's ok, I just…" Allie launching herself off the sofa and onto Debbie caused her to lose track of what she was saying, but given the wide smile on the blonde's face she really hoped that her mama was happy about the adoption.

"Oh Deb, I don't think it's stupid, I…". Allie was struggling to get the words out, the lump in her throat wasn't helping either. "I would love nothing more than to be able to call you my daughter, legally. I already see you that way, but if we can make it official then it would make me the happiest woman in the world". Hugging the young brunette again, she kissed her on the cheek before sitting down beside Bea again, their hands finding each other's automatically. Bea clearly knew about this, and by the bright smile on her face was definitely on board. She just hoped that they could make it happen, and her past wouldn't affect the application in any way.

Letting out the breath she didn't realise she'd been holding, Debbie dropped down onto the smaller sofa. She couldn't think of any reason why Allie wouldn't be happy about the adoption, but she had prepared herself for the worst anyway. Just in case.

"Deb, why is your surname down as Novak?" Bea questioned, her eyes scanning the page again before looking over to her daughter. She had filled her section in a few weeks ago, but Deb's part was still blank back then.

"That brings me to my second surprise. I hope you're not angry with me but I wanted us all to have the same name. And get rid of any ties to a certain bastard" Debbie replied, looking between her parents and trying to weigh up their reaction. "I can change it back if you want me to" she added after neither of them spoke.

"You want to take my name?" Allie asked, a little taken aback by everything that had happened in the last few minutes. When Deb told them that she had a wedding gift, Allie had been expecting an ornament, or a voucher or something. But this was a huge step for the young brunette, and she was honoured that she loved her enough to want to change her name.

"I want to take our family name. It's all official, and I went through the proper channels. Although I was a little worried that my new passport wouldn't arrive in time. I was just about to submit the application when you decided to take mama's name so I had to re-do it. I'm so glad you called me when you did, otherwise I'd have had to change it again. And that would have confused the hell out of everyone". Looking between the two women again, she was pleased to see that they were smiling. Despite the tears in their eyes. "Do you want me to change it back?"

"No, or at least I don't. This is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me" Allie replied, wiping the tears from her cheek before standing up and pulling Deb to her feet before wrapping her arms around her for the second time in a matter of minutes. "Thank you for letting me be a part of your family"

Bea knew this was one of those moments in life that she would always remember. It was the perfect wedding gift, and she was so proud of her daughter. Their daughter. She could see in Allie's eyes how much this meant to her, and the redhead couldn't be happier that after tomorrow they would no longer have any traces of Harry in their lives. Standing up she crossed the room, throwing one arm around her fiancé, and one around their daughter. "Our family, the three of us together. And I don't want you to change it back either Deb. The Novak's are so much stronger than the Smiths could ever be"

"So that's why you were so adamant that you were booking the flights is it?" Bea said a short while later, after they had gone through the adoption forms one last time. Debbie was going to submit them when she got back home so they could get the ball rolling.

"Yeah, would have been a really poor surprise otherwise wouldn't it" the young brunette replied, pulling her parents in closer for one last hug before they went their separate ways for the evening. Deb would be staying with her mum for the night, and Allie with Oli and Regan. Much to Bea's frustration.

Bea was having a good time, despite missing Allie. It was crazy, and they had only been apart for a few hours, but she craved her company. They had decided to stay in for the night, Oscar and Mickey suggesting they had food delivered from one of the restaurants on site and have a few drinks at Bea and Allie's villa. Bea didn't want any fuss, so was more than happy to go along with the plans. Plus Allie had gone out for dinner at the same restaurant with Oli, Regan, Shayne and Bridget, so there was less chance of running into her this way. Not that the redhead would mind. She knew it was stupid, and they spent at least three nights apart every week when she was on shift. But being here, the day before the wedding, made Bea not want to leave her fiancé's sight. Even for a second.

When Allie first brought up them spending the night before the wedding apart, Bea had thought it was unnecessary. She wasn't one for superstitions and didn't believe that it would bring them bad luck. But the blonde had been adamant that she wanted to do everything right, and as always, she couldn't deny Allie anything. That didn't mean it had been easy to say goodbye to her earlier, and although Bea would never admit it, she had considered locking the doors to the villa then conveniently losing the key so her girl would have to stay. It had been as much of a struggle for Allie as well, especially after spending most of the afternoon watching the redhead jump and dive across the beach while she played volleyball. She had to keep nipping into the water to cool off, and had they been there lone, wouldn't have thought twice about dragging her fiancé behind one of the trees that lined the sand and having her way with her. But that wasn't an option, and now she would have to wait another twenty-four hours to get her hands on the older woman. It was only one night, but right now it felt like one night too long.

Allie had been good enough to allow Bea free reign over their wedding song. They had spent hours listening to song after song, and none of them had felt right. The blonde had suggested that she try and write something, and while having an Allie Novak original for their first dance would have been incredible, she didn't want her fiancé putting any more pressure on herself. Her record label had been doing that enough recently. Bea was nervous about her song choice, especially as she was marrying a successful recording artist. But when she had heard it on the radio one afternoon while she was in her office at the station, she knew she'd found the perfect song. The lyrics expressed both her journey and feelings for the blonde perfectly, although she had been really nervous when she had played it for Allie one afternoon. The blonde had been quiet for a few minutes after the song had ended, and Bea took it as a bad sign. She still found it hard to express her feelings sometimes, so had hoped that the lyrics would say the things she struggled to. She was just about to suggest Allie chose something else when the younger woman launched at her, sending them both tumbling from the sofa to the floor, as she showered the redhead with kisses.

Turning her attention back to the present, she scanned the room, smiling as Oscar recounted a story from their childhood in a bid to try and embarrass her. Although he seemed to have forgotten the time she caught him in a compromising position in the garden shed with his first proper girlfriend. Maybe tonight would be a good time to remind him of that, once everyone had a few more drinks in them of course. Taking the offered beer, she patted the space on the sofa beside her, throwing her arm around her daughter's shoulder once she was seated.

A few hours had passed and things were getting a little loud in the villa, although it was to be expected given her gran and Franky were in the same room. Oscar, Mickey and Deb were giving them a run for their money though as they tried, very painfully, to sing along with the songs on the radio. She loved her family, but she needed a few minutes alone to get her head together. Letting Deb know she was heading out onto the back terrace to get some air she slipped through the patio doors, leaving them open slightly, before taking a seat on the wicker sofa.

She had only been out there a few minutes when she felt the cushion next to her dip. Tuning her head, she locked eyes with Franky, a look of concern on her friend's face. "You ok Red?"

"Yeah, surprisingly I am. I figured I'd be freaking out right now, but I'm just excited. I really want tomorrow to hurry up"

"Well that makes my job a whole lot easier, was expecting to be chasing after you and locking you in your room so you couldn't escape. Who are you, and what have you done with Bea Smith?"

"Nothing's changed, I'm just looking forward to being Bea Novak"

"That's gonna take some getting used to, especially when we're on a call" the brunette said, bumping shoulders with her friend before turning serious. "I'm proud of you, you know. After everything that happened I wasn't sure that we'd ever be sitting here, the night before your wedding"

"Me neither if I'm being honest. I probably should be nervous, and tomorrow might be a whole other ball game. But there's something about Allie…I can't explain, it's just…"

"She makes you want to jump out of a plane without a parachute". Judging by the look that Bea was giving her she had clearly misunderstood her last comment, Franky knowing she needed to try and explain herself a little better. "No, not in a bad way Red. What I mean is she makes you want to take risks, be brave, put yourself out there". Running her fingers through her hair, the brunette tried arrange her thoughts into a format that would make sense to her friend. "That made a lot more sense in my head than out did out loud. When I'm with Gidge it's like I can do anything I put my mind to. She pushes me, gives me a strength I never had before"

"I know what you mean. Outside of work I always felt weak, like everything was just out of reach. But then Allie came along and changed everything. I was scared to get too close, afraid that once I let her see the real me she'd run for the hills and never look back. And I tried so hard to ignore it, pretend that my heart didn't feel like it was beating out of my chest every time I looked at her". Glancing at the brunette, Bea waited for the piss take she knew would be coming, but saw nothing but sincerity in her eyes. Twirling a stray curl around her finger, she smiled as she thought about how naïve she had been in thinking she could shut down her feelings for Allie. "I figured that if I ignored the feelings they would go away. But then I thought about seeing her in a relationship, seeing another woman love her in the way that I wanted to. It didn't matter how scared I was, not being with her was far more terrifying"

"I'm glad we responded to that call that night. If anyone deserves to be happy it's you" the tattooed brunette said, throwing her arm around her best friend and pulling her into a hug. "And nothing makes a woman smile like a bit of lady loving…" she added, her signature smirk firmly in place.

Every time. She had to go there every time. Bea was determined to get through just one conversation with Franky without her turning it into something sexual. But by the look in her eyes she knew that tonight wasn't that time. Pushing her away, she shook her head at the brunette, unable to keep the smile from her face. "You're an asshole Doyle"

It was getting late and although Edith hated to admit it, she needed to sleep. Late nights took their toll on her these days, and she wanted to be fighting fit the following day. Especially with the little surprise she had planned for Bea and Allie. The redhead was surrounded by people who loved her, and she hadn't stopped smiling all night. She knew her granddaughter and Allie had been exchanging messages for the past hour or so, it was obvious by the way her eyes lit up every time her phone beeped. They had planned on having a complete break from each other, and despite wanting to speak to the blonde, Bea had held up her end of the bargain, although somewhat reluctantly. Allie had been the first to crack, and since the first message came in a couple of hours ago, the pinging sound from the redhead's phone had been pretty much constant.

Letting her granddaughter know she was turning in for the night, she kissed her on the cheek before wishing everyone goodnight and heading out. Walking along the sand, she spotted a lone figure up ahead. Edith wasn't sure what made her keep walking past her own villa, but she was glad that she did when she saw it was Allie sitting all alone on a rock. She looked lost, like she was searching for the answer to an unknown question somewhere within the waves. Edith had been worried about Bea, not knowing how she would cope with all the wedding fuss surrounding her. But she had been surprisingly calm. As she drew closer to the blonde, it was clear that out of the two of them, Allie was the one feeling a little overwhelmed by it all.

Allie was feeling a little overwhelmed by everything. The meal had been delicious, an she'd had a great night with her brother, Regan, Bridget and Shayne. But she missed Bea more than she thought possible. And the closer it got to the wedding day, the more nervous she was getting. When she was out on the streets she had dreamed about finding someone who would love her for who she was, awful past and all. But that's all it had been, just a dream. And then Bea came along. In the beginning she didn't think she had any chance with the redhead, despite her almost constant flirting. And she was ok with that, just being around the older woman would have been enough for Allie. So when her feelings were returned, she thought she'd struck gold. But even then, she didn't expect the relationship to last. She wasn't that lucky.

She was punching way about her weight with Bea, and in the back of her mind she knew that it was only a matter of time until she did something to fuck it all up, or hurt her. It hadn't all been plain sailing, far from it, but they had fought hard to stay together when it felt like the rest of the world was out to tear them apart. The day Bea proposed was the happiest day of her life, and despite wanting more than anything to be able to call the redhead her wife, Allie still felt like it could all slip through her fingers at any moment. People like her didn't get their happy ending. And although she could push her insecurities to the back of her mind most of the time, they had chosen tonight of all nights to come out to play.

Yet here she was, the night before her wedding. And despite feeling like all her dreams really were about to come true, she was worried that she would not only let Bea down, but also Debbie. The young brunette had really surprised her earlier, not only with the adoption, but also by taking her name. Debbie having that much faith in her both made her heart soar and scared the crap out of her all at once. She just hoped that when it came down to it, she would be good enough for her girls. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realise she had company until she felt a hand on her arm. Looking up, Allie locked eyes with a concerned looking Edith. Fighting back the tears, she smiled at the older woman, hoping she could convince her that everything was fine.

Edith was concerned. Allie had tears in her eyes and she looked lost. Sitting down beside her, she placed her hand on the blonde's arm before speaking, so she didn't startle her. "Allie…what's wrong sweetheart?"

She could try and brush it off, tell the older woman that she just needed some air. But Allie knew that she wouldn't buy it. Not even for a second. "I'm ok, things just got a bit overwhelming and I had a mini freak out. Everything's fine now though, I was just being stupid"

"It's ok to be afraid you know, it doesn't mean that you love Bea any less. Marriage is a big step, and if you have any doubts then you need to talk to her before it's too late"

"It's not Bea, she's everything I could ever dream of and so much more. I love her more than anything, and I want to be her wife. I'm just worried that I'm not good enough for her"

Edith had a pretty good idea where all this was coming from, and after speaking to the blonde in great depth while Bea was in the hospital after her accident, knew that it had nothing to do with how she felt about her granddaughter. It was more to do with how Allie saw herself as a person. She hadn't always made the best choices in life, but she did what she needed to do to survive, and Edith had every faith in her when it came to loving Bea.

"I know I shouldn't say this, and if you tell anyone about this conversation I'll deny it. But Bea's always been my favourite. She's also the one I worried about the most, until you came along that is. When she was younger she was so full of life, and then she met that bastard. I hated him from the start, he was a slimy little weasel, and I didn't trust him. But he was her husband, Debbie's father, so I had to bite my tongue. Which wasn't easy, as I'm sure you can imagine" the older woman said, a sound that was half laugh, half sigh falling from her lips as she took Allie's hand in hers before continuing. "As time went on she became more and more withdrawn, to the point where I barely recognised her. She was nervous, jumpy, even around her family. I knew something wasn't right, but every time I tried to talk to her about it she shut the conversation down. Every time she came to visit after that I saw the light in her eyes fade more and more, until it went out completely. She tried so hard to hide what was happening, and while I didn't know the extent of what was going on, I knew she needed to get away from him. I should have helped her, should have seen what he was doing to her".

Wiping a stray tear from her eye, Edith turned to face Allie, cupping the younger woman's cheek before continuing. "I noticed another change in her a little over two years ago. It was during one of our regular phone calls, and when I asked her what was new in her life she said nothing. But there was definitely something. A few weeks later she started mentioning a new friend called Allie, and every time she spoke about you I knew she was smiling. When she came to visit and she let it slip that you were here with her it was obvious that you were more than a friend, and the light in her eyes that had been out for so many years was shining brighter than ever"

"I'd never do anything to hurt her Edith, I hope you know that. She means everything to me, and so does Debbie. I just can't help but feel like she's settling for second best with me. Bea deserves the very best of everything, and I'm not it. I don't want to let her down in any way. Her or Debbie. She changed her name to Novak and asked me to adopt her tonight" Allie said, the slight pull on the corner of the older woman's mouth letting her know that she wasn't at all surprised by it. "You knew?"

"I did. She called me months ago explaining what she wanted to do, but said she had no idea how to go about it. I've been helping her with everything" the older woman replied, taking Allie's hand in hers and squeezing it gently. "If it's too much too soon she'll understand. She just wants you to know that she loves you"

"I love her too, and I want more than anything to be the person she needs me to be, that they both need me to be. But what if I can't do it…it would kill be if I let either of them down. Hurting Bea in any way would destroy me, and disappointing her would be just as bad. I've not exactly got the best history have I"

"You could never do that Allie, and I've never seen her as happy as she is with you. After Harry got sentenced and it came out what he'd done we all rallied, tried to help any way we could. Franky was incredible, and when Bea was having a rough patch she didn't leave her side. Sometimes for days on end. I suspect that I don't know the half of what she went through, but we all thought that given time we'd get the old Bea back. She got better, but she was so guarded, and every time anyone brought up the topic of dating she shut down completely. I was worried that she would end up alone. So when she told me about you that day in my apartment I knew you must be someone very special. And you are Allie, you're the only one that managed to get through those walls that she'd built around herself. I've never seen her look at anyone the way she looks at you, and I know I never will. We've all got things in our past that we wish we could either erase or go back and do differently. But we can't, we can only move forward. You need to let go of the past, it will continue to drag you down if you don't. And if you can't do it for you, then do it for Bea"

"I'd do anything for her"

"I know, which is why you're exactly what she needs, and you are more than good enough. So come on, no more tears. Let's go and get a drink and you can show me your dress. And you can point me in the direction of that cute brother of yours" Edith replied, standing up and holding her hand out to the blonde. She was tired, but right now making sure her soon to be granddaughter was ok was more important than sleep. And catching another glimpse of that brother of hers wouldn't hurt either.

Taking Edith's hand Allie allowed herself to be led back to Oli and Regan's villa, a sense of calm washing over her as they crossed the beach. The slight freak out had taken her by surprise, but she now felt more grounded than ever. Waiting until they were back at the villa she got Edith a drink before sending a message to Bea, telling her that she loved her and couldn't wait to get married. A couple of minutes later her phone beeped, signalling a message from her fiancé. Opening it up, she couldn't help but smile as she read the reply. She loved her so much, and no matter what life threw at them they would get through it together. Team Novak all the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N: Sorry, I was planning on including the wedding in this chapter but I didn't want to rush it. I've made a start on the next one, so hopefully it shouldn't be too long until I get it finished :)_


	128. Chapter 128

_**A/N: Really sorry for taking so long to get this chapter finished. Work is being a little bitch at the minute, and I've been struggling to find the time to sit and write. I wasn't happy with parts of the chapter either so I had to re-write some bits, which only added to the delay. :(**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The beach they were getting married on was only a fifteen-minute drive, and after dropping Bea and Franky off, Oscar was heading back for Allie, Deb and Oliver. They had arranged transport for everyone else, although Edith had insisted on riding with Bea, mumbling something about wanting to check to see if the back seat in this type of car was as comfortable as she remembered. Allie had wanted to get a classic car, knowing how much her fiancé loved them, and Bea had chosen the colour as it matched the blonde's eyes. When Bea had mentioned it to Franky she had taken the piss, saying that she was a soft touch, but now she was in the car it was obvious that she was impressed. When Bea had discussed what car they wanted to hire with Oscar he volunteered to be chauffeur, arranging with a friend to pick the vehicle up from the beach and return it to the hotel complex later that day so he could have a drink. As a thank you, Bea had extended the length of the lease so he could have it for a few days after the wedding.

Jumping out of the car, they made their way down to the area of the beach that had been cordoned off for the day. Shayne, Mickey, Regan, Ash, Dylan and Ethan had done a great job in getting everything set up earlier that morning, and the small decked area where the chairs stood looked like it was part of the natural landscape. There was another smaller area off to the side where the band would be playing, and Bea really hoped Allie liked her surprise. She hated keeping things from her but was hoping when she saw Ash and the guys playing she would let her off the hook. It wasn't as though she had lied to her in any way, she'd just led her to believe that her cousin was sorting the band out. And changed the subject whenever 11:11 came up in conversation through fear of letting the cat out of the bag.

Bea had felt surprisingly calm all morning, but when Franky got the call letting her know that Allie was en-route, the nerves started to kick in. She couldn't wait to see the blonde, but standing up in front of their friends and family was a little daunting. She hated being the centre of attention but knew that as long as she focused on the woman standing beside her, that everything would be fine. To make matters worse, Edith had gone walkabout, and no one had seen her for at least ten minutes. And that was never a good sign.

All the guests were in place, and after more persuasion than she thought necessary, the redhead had finally got Oscar to agree to go looking for their gran. A few minutes later Bea found out why her cousin had been so reluctant to look for her. It turned out that the mystery registrar was actually Edith. She had applied to become a temporary officiant and would be performing the wedding ceremony. Bea wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. It was utter madness, and such an Edith thing to do, but it was also incredibly sweet. Plus having someone she was comfortable with performing the ceremony would help, even if it was a bit of a lottery as to what would come out of her gran's mouth. But she didn't have time to worry about that, Allie was a couple of minutes away, and she needed to get her head in the game.

The butterflies in Allie's stomach were out in full force, and she couldn't decide if she was nervous, excited, or both. Oli was doing a great job of distracting her, and Debbie hadn't let go of her hand since they got into the car. She had been a little nervous when she first asked the young brunette to be her bridesmaid. Both Allie and Bea had agreed they wanted to keep things simple, but it wouldn't feel right doing this without involving their daughter. Plus she had a similar calming influence over the blonde as Bea did. She had no idea what it was about the Smith women, but everything always seemed so much better when she was in their company. Although in less than an hour neither of them would be 'Smith' ever again. They would all be Novak's, and Allie couldn't be happier about that.

In no time at all they had arrived at their destination. Climbing out of the car Allie made her way across the sand towards their guests. The trees were blocking her view, and she couldn't see her fiancé yet, but as she rounded the corner she was pretty sure her heart stopped. Bea was wearing a white shirt, the short sleeves rolled up slightly exposing more of her toned arms. It was tucked into fitted charcoal fleck pants, and she had on matching braces and bow tie. Her flame red hair was in loose curls, cascading over her shoulders and she was barefoot. Franky was standing beside her in the same colour pants and shirt, but hers was topped with a waistcoat. And for some reason Edith was just behind them. Slipping her arm through Oli's, she squeezed Debbie's hand as the music started to play. This was it, in a few minutes she would be married to the most beautiful woman in the world. She just hoped she didn't forget her vows. Locking eyes with Bea, Allie smiled at her before taking the first step towards the rest of her life.

Bea had to remind herself to breathe. Allie looked stunning, and it took every bit of will power she possessed not to run to her. Time stood still as she watched the blonde walk slowly towards her. She could just about make out the sound of the nearby waves gently crashing onto the shore over the sound of her heart beating. As beautiful as she scenery was, it all looked a little bland compared to her girl. It was as though all her senses had either shut down, focusing solely on the goddess in front of her. Allie's white dress was fitted at the top, the thin straps giving Bea an excellent view of her sun kissed shoulders and collar bone, places she couldn't wait to kiss when they were alone a little later. The fabric loosened at the waist, giving the dress a light, summery look to it. Her long blonde locks were up, a few strands faming her beautiful face, and her eyes were shining brighter than ever as they locked with Bea's.

The redhead was so lost in Allie's eyes that she almost missed Franky moving in closer and whispering in her ear. "Holy fuck Red, she looks hot. If you back out I'll marry her"

"Keep your eyes and thoughts to yourself Doyle, she's mine" Bea shot back quietly as she allowed her eyes to roam freely over her soon to be wife, before glanced over to her daughter who as walking down the aisle behind Allie. Her deep red dress matched the flowers in both Allie's bouquet, and her hair, as well as the one pined to Bea's shirt. Her hair was up, with a few loose curls framing her face and she looked beautiful. Bea was extremely proud of the woman she had become, and was so happy that she was sharing this day with her daughter. Their daughter.

Allie's heart rate increased with every step she took. Her legs felt like jelly, and she was pretty sure that she would have fallen over if Oliver hadn't been right beside her. It wasn't the nerves this time though, it was the stunning redhead in front of her. Fighting to keep her breathing under control, she continued to move forward. She had no idea who was sitting where, all she was focussing on was the person who was about to give her everything she had ever wanted. After what felt like both forever and a millisecond at the same time, Oli squeezed her hand before moving to take his seat. Smiling at her parents, Deb did the same, before moving to stand beside Franky.

Turning slightly, Allie's gaze returned to her soon to be wife. It had been less than twenty-four hours since she had seen her, but she would swear that she got more beautiful by the day. Despite allowing her insecurities to creep in the previous evening, there was nowhere else she would rather be than right here beside the love of her life. Smiling at the redhead, she sent a questioning look her way as it became apparent that Edith wasn't moving from her spot beside them.

"I'll explain later" Bea said quietly, brushing her thumb over the blonde's cheek. "You look breath-taking"

"You don't look so bad yourself…hot stuff. Do you think anyone would notice if we slipped away for half an hour?" Allie replied quietly, running her finger over the expose skin on the redhead's toned arm. She had said it as a joke, but would gladly drag the older woman somewhere more private if she gave her even the slightest of nods. Wedding guests be damned.

"If the two of you can manage to control yourselves for a little bit longer we can get started. And the sooner we do, the sooner you can find somewhere quiet to play" Edith said, winking at the two of them before laughing as her granddaughter's cheeks turned the colour of her hair. Franky was right, it really was too easy.

Turning to face the wedding guests, Edith smiled at them before speaking. "Before anyone tries to get me to sit down, this is all legal and above board. I know how important this day is to not only Bea and Allie, but also to everyone here. And getting to be a part of it in any way means the world to me. I hate to do this, but I'm legally required to ask. Is there anyone here today who has any reason as to why these two shouldn't be married?" She asked, hating to do so but knew it was a necessity. Edith wasn't sure what made her turn, but after seeing the slight smirk on Franky's face as she opened her mouth ready to speak, she was glad she did. "Can it Doyle" she added, winking at the tattooed brunette. She loved Franky to bits, but she could be a real arsehole at times. When no one else said anything, she continued with her speech. "First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for being here today. I know how much it means to both Bea and Allie to have your love and support on their special day"

Bea could hear every word her gran was saying, but nothing really registered with her. She was trying to remember her vows, deciding not to write them down as reading them from a piece of paper seemed too impersonal. It had taken her days, weeks even to come up with the right thing to say. Everything she wrote down somehow seemed to pale into insignificance compared to her feelings for Allie. After several frustrating attempts she had finally come up with something she was happy with. But as she stood there in front of their family and friends, her mind went blank. Bea could feel the panic starting to build in her stomach, and hoped she could hold it together for long enough to make it through her part. But as she locked eyes with Allie, she felt a sense of calm washing over her. Forgotten vows didn't matter, she adored Allie, and knew as long as she spoke from the heart everything would be perfect. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned slightly, knowing by the smile on her gran face that it was time.

Taking a deep breath, she relaxed her shoulders, allowing the sound of the ocean nearby to ease her mind. "I'm not great with words as you know, so I apologise if I make a mess of this" Bea said, the fresh wave of nerves washing away as she looked into her soon to be wife's ocean blue pools for the second time in a matter of seconds. "Allie…my light in the dark, colour in an otherwise grey world. I never knew that it was possible to love someone as completely as I love you, and I know that every day we spend together that love will grow stronger and stronger. I love your cheeky smile, your laugh, your sense of humour, and your playfulness. I love how I feel like I'm home the second I look into your eyes, and how you can turn even the most innocent of words into something a little suggestive" the soft giggle that fell from the blonde's lips made Bea's heart race. "I love how you support me and encourage me when I start doubting myself. But most of all, I love the way you make me happier than I thought anyone ever could. I may not always say or do the right thing, but I promise to love and protect you with everything I am. You give me a strength that I've never had before, and I know that with you by my side we can accomplish anything. You're my soulmate, my seahorse, and I'll love you forever"

Allie was struggling to fight back the tears. She knew how hard it was for Bea to open up in front of other people, even if they were family and their closest friends. Running her fingers over the redhead's strong jaw, she took her hand again before starting to speak, hoping that she could get through her vows without turning into a sobbing mess. "My beautiful Bea, you are the love of my life, my inspiration. Every new day is special to me because it's a day I get to spend with you. I've done things that I'm not proud of, but part of me feels like everything that happened in my life led me to you. My choices, my mistakes, my regrets. Everything. And when we're together, it all seems worth it somehow. Because if I had done just one of those things differently, I might never have met you, or known what true love really is. You gave me two things that I thought I'd never have. Love, and a family. I promise to love you, protect you, and encourage you. I promise to talk to you when something's on my mind, and listen when something's bothering you. I also promise to warm my feet before getting into bed" she added, smiling at the redhead's raspy giggle. "I promise to always take Deb along whenever I feel a shopping spree coming on, and to make sure we always have enough coffee in the house. But most of all I promise to not only be the best wife in the world, but also the best parent. You and Debbie mean everything to me, and I promise that I will always love and support you. You are my best friend, and my soulmate, I have loved you since the day I met you, and I will continue to do so every single day. To the moon and back, always"

Bea didn't even try to stop the lone tear from falling. Allie was the sweetest person in the world, and she couldn't believe how lucky she was to be here with her today. Glancing over to her daughter she saw Deb wiping the tears from her eyes, but more surprisingly it looked like Franky was crying. Although she was trying her hardest to cover it up. Brushing her thumb over the back of Allie's hand, Bea allowed herself to get lost in her eyes for a moment before her gran's voice caught her attention again when she asked for the rings.

Bea was expecting Franky to pretend to lose them, but by the look on her face she was either a very good actor, or she had genuinely misplaced them. Movement off to the side caught both hers and Allie's attention, and when Bridget stood up and made her way to the front and slipped something into her wife's hand before sending them an apologetic smile, they could see the look of relief on the tattooed brunette's face. Handing the rings over, Franky apologised for the mishap before taking her place beside Debbie again, allowing Edith to continue with the ceremony.

Handing the rings over to the couple, Edith placed a hand on each of their arms before speaking. This was it, the moment she had been waiting for since the first time she saw the two women together. "Will you, Beatrice Alice Smith and Allie Elizabeth Novak, be each other's partners from this day forward? Will you bring out the best in one another, share your happiest moments together, support one another through both the good times and the bad? Will you love each other completely and unconditionally, for the rest of this lifetime and whatever may come next?"

"I do" they both said in unison, Bea slipping the ring on Allie's finger first before holding out her left hand and allowing the blonde to return the gesture.

Neither of them heard Edith say that they were now legally married, all they could focus on was each other. Allie wasn't sure whether she made the first move or Bea, but when she felt the redhead's lips on hers she no longer cared. Slipping her arm around Bea's neck, she ran her fingers through the short hair at the nape of her neck and lost herself in the kiss. Bea's heart was racing, and despite them being together for over two years it felt like the first kiss. But in a way it was. She was kissing her wife for the very first time, and her lips tasted like heaven.

They were both so lost in the moment, in each other, that it took a while to register the cheering from their close friends and family. Breaking apart slightly, they found themselves pulled into a hug by a teary-eyed Debbie. Allie had been trying so hard to hold it together, but being there in the arms of her family was too much. Fighting back the tears, she smiled at her girls, her family, knowing that no matter what she would always put them first. "I love you Mrs Novak, and I love you too Miss Novak" she said, holding on to the two of them as thought her life depended on it. And in many ways, it did. Without them, Allie had nothing.

The last half hour had passed in a blur of camera flashes and group shots, but they were finally alone, even if it was only for a minute or two. Hand in hand they strolled down the path towards the waterfall that Bea loved so much. The day had been perfect so far, and Allie couldn't help but raise their joined hands to get another look at the newest ring on her finger. It was only a band of metal, but to her it meant everything. Marriage was a big commitment for anyone, but after what Bea had been through in the past it was a huge step. Yet she had taken it for Allie, with Allie. That band of metal showed not only how much Bea loved her, but also the trust they shared. Allie had been hopelessly in love with the beautiful redhead from the start, but she never thought they would end up here.

"We did" Bea said, her raspy voice pulling the blonde from her thoughts as she came to a stop on the path. Making sure they were out of sight, she turned to face her wife, her free hand coming up to cup her face. "Any regrets?"

"Never" Allie replied, grabbing a handful of the redhead's braces and pulling her in closer until their lips met. The kiss started off slow, but soon turned heated. And while Allie loved having everyone there on their special day, she really wished they were alone. Movement further down the path caused them to break apart, albeit reluctantly. Resting her forehead against Bea's, she gave her one more kiss before pulling back and continuing down towards the waterfall.

When the photographer was finished taking their photos, Bea asked Debbie to let everyone know they were taking a few minutes out, but would be back on the beach soon. Allie had suggested that the redhead have some pictures taken with her daughter, and the young brunette had been happy to oblige on the condition that they also had some taken as a family. When they were done with those, Bea had a quiet word with the photographer, wanting some shots of her wife and daughter together. She had a few that she had taken on her phone over the past couple of years, but knew that the professional ones would be impressive. How could they not with such beautiful subjects?

Bea loved watching her who favourite girls interact. It was though Deb had grown up with the blonde, and she couldn't help but wish that had been the case. Although with the age gap between her and her wife, that would have been highly inappropriate. It had bothered her at first, and she had often wondered how long it would be until someone closer to Allie's age came along and caught her attention. But that hadn't happened, and whenever they were in the same room she could always feel the blonde's eyes on her. Even when she was up on stage she would seek Bea out in the crowd, always wanting her as near as possible. Over time Bea had all but forgotten about the age gap. Her wife didn't see it as an issue, so why should she. And as her confidence had grown, she could more than keep up with the cheeky blonde. As she watched Allie throw her head back and laugh, her thoughts went to a couple of evenings ago when she had her then fiancé pinned against the wall, and she couldn't help but blush.

The second Allie saw the colour of Bea's cheeks and the slight glaze in her eyes, she knew what direction her mind had gone in. Waiting until both Deb and the photographer were out of sight, she stepped up closer, her arm slipping around the older woman's waist as she pulled her in closer so their bodies were flush. "You're blushing baby…something on your mind?" she asked suggestively, her index finger running down the outside of the redhead's thigh, before moving to the inside. "Whatever it is, I'm sure I can help you out…"

Placing her hand on top of Allie's, Bea reluctantly stopped it from moving any higher. As much as she wanted to feel the blonde's touch, she knew that everyone was waiting for them. Bringing her wife's hand up to her mouth, she kissed her palm before moving to her lips briefly. "Later. We need to get back. Plus what I have planned for you will take hours…and I don't want any interruptions". Feeling a shiver run through her wife's body, Bea felt her body temperature increase. They needed to head back to the beach and their friends and family, and they needed to do it quickly. Her body was on fire and being alone with the blonde right now was like being doused in gasoline. The heat between them was intensifying, and Bea knew she wouldn't be able to control herself for much longer.

They had both agreed that they didn't want anything fancy for the meal, so had decided to stick with the beach theme and have a barbeque. Oscar had arranged for one of the chefs from their restaurant to do the cooking, as well as hiring a few of the staff to wait the table. Allie didn't want the traditional top table set-up, so they had opted for a large, round table that everyone could sit around together. It would be much more intimate, and as they didn't have many people there worked out perfectly.

As made their way off the footpath and onto the beach, they stopped for a few seconds to take in the transformation. The small decked area that had housed both the wedding arch and the guest seating had been cleared and replaced with the dining table. Soft lighting illuminated the area, and the scent of the food cooking made Allie's stomach rumble. She had been both nervous and excited that morning, so hadn't managed to eat anything. But now she was looking forward to the meal, knowing that she would need all the energy she could get for their wedding night.

Pulling Bea back under the canopy of the trees, Allie held her close, not ready to give up their time alone together just yet. She knew that it would be just the two of them later that night, but right now it seemed like a lifetime away, and after spending the previous night apart, the need to be close to the redhead outweighed the hunger.

"We should get back, they'll be waiting on us to start dinner" Bea said, making no attempt to move.

"We should, but I want you to myself for a little bit longer" the blonde replied, moving in closer and cuddling up to her wife. "I missed you last night. I know it was only one night, and that might make me come over as needy, but I hate sleeping without you"

Wrapping her arms around the younger woman, Bea held her tight. She knew exactly how she was feeling and wanted nothing more than to start their honeymoon early so they could be alone. But they couldn't, at least not for a few more hours. And even then, they had no idea where they would be spending the next two nights. She just hoped her gran hadn't done anything too crazy. "If it makes you needy then I am too. Come on, we should head back before Deb comes looking for us. Plus, if we stay here too long you might eat me" she said, laughing as her wife's stomach let out a loud growl.

"Don't tempt me" Allie threw back, taking Bea's hand in hers as they made their way across the beach.

Bea hadn't wanted to bother with speeches, she would have said all that she needed to say to Allie during the ceremony. But Franky had insisted, claiming it was bad look for the best woman not to say anything. After days and days of the tattooed brunette hounding her, she had eventually given in. She had spoken to Allie about it, and they decided between them that the blonde would say a few words for both of them. After everyone took their seat Franky kicked things off. Bea knew she could trust her, but like with her gran, she was never quite sure what was going to come out of her best friend's mouth.

Standing up, the tattooed brunette tapped her knife on her champagne flute to get everyone's attention, giving Bea a slight nod before she started to speak. "I've known Red for a long time, and we've been through a lot together. Some good, some not so good. But we made it through, and now both of us are happily married. Although I'm still wounded that you didn't choose me to test your budding lesbianism on" she joked, stepping back quickly as the redhead's arm swung towards her. "But on a serious note, I'm glad you found your person. If anyone deserves to be happy it's you. And blondie, you must have some serious game to get into Red's pants like that. I've lost count of the number of knockbacks I got. I think the two of us should sit down and exchange tips soon"

"Oh god no…" both Bea and Bridget groaned simultaneously, causing the rest of the table to laugh as Franky continued with her speech.

"Over the past two years I've seen a different side of my best friend, a lighter, happier side. And that's all down to you Allie. The pair of you are disgustingly cute, and most of the time you make me want to vomit. But I'm happy for you, really happy". Franky never thought she would see Bea get married, and even after the proposal she wasn't sure if the redhead would actually go through with it. It was nothing against Allie, and she was perfect for her friend. She knew that Bea was head over heels for the blonde, but after everything she went through with the prized cactus that was her ex-husband she had expected the redhead's insecurities to get the better of her. But Allie gave her a strength, and Bea did the same for her in return. And Franky had never been as happy to be wrong as she was right now. "Oh and Red…I expect play by play details of the wedding night" she added at the last minute, knowing that Bea would be expecting her speech to be a little inappropriate.

Swatting her friend with her hand, Bea laughed along with the rest of the table, not caring that the blush in her cheeks were giving away her slight embarrassment. The majority of the people around the table had seen her at her worst, and she was so glad that they were here today, to see her at her best. Pushing her insecurities to one side, she smiled lovingly at her wife before getting the attention of the rest of the party in the same way Franky had. "I'll keep this brief. I just want to thank you all for being here today to share this experience with us. If someone would have told me a few years ago that I'd be here with you all on my wedding day I would have driven them to the hospital to get them checked for a concussion. But that was before I met Allie. On what had been a relatively normal shift we got called out to a fire late at night. As the truck was approaching the scene there was so much going through my mind. Was the structure stable? Was anyone trapped? How much time did we have? Not once did I think that night would change my life forever. The first time I properly laid eyes on Allie I felt something I'd never felt before. I put it down to the adrenaline rush at the time, but it wasn't that, it was love. Not that I really knew what that felt like. But now I do, and it's the best feeling in the world. So can everyone rise their glass to Allie, for not only allowing me to love her, but for loving me so completely in return. And for making me happier than I ever thought was possible" Bea said, leaning over and kissing her wife on the lips before raising her glass, along with all their guests.

Allie was so proud of her wife. She knew how hard it was for her to open up, yet she had done it not once, but twice so far today. And on both occasions, it had been to express her love for the blonde. She had been expecting to be the one to be thanking their family and friends for being there, but Bea had pretty much covered everything. There were still a couple of things that she felt that she needed to say though, and there was no time like the present. Bea hadn't bothered to stand up for her impromptu speech, so she decided to stay seated as well. It was only a small group, and she could see everyone so there was no point. Waiting until the conversation had died down, she took Bea's hand in hers, giving it a squeeze before starting to speak. "While we're all here together I just want to thank you all for sticking by me, especially over the past twelve months when some pretty awful things were said about me. Unfortunately, as you know some of those things were true" She could see her wife was about to protest, so shook her head slightly letting her know that she wasn't finished. "I know that Bea is family to most of you here today, and I want you to know that I'm not that person anymore. I will do whatever it takes to make sure that not only Bea, but also Debbie have everything they could ever want or need, and I will never do anything to hurt either of them. Ever. I've never really known what it felt like to be around a family that loves me, but now I do, and I intend to hold onto it and never let go. I love you all, and you're all family to me…even you Doyle" she added, everyone laughing at the mock look of hurt on the tattooed brunette's face. "So thank you for being here to share what has been the best day of my life".

Raising her glass, she smiled as Bea brushed a stray tear from her cheek before throwing her arms around her. "I love you so much" the redhead said, her husky voice in Allie's ear making her tremble.

"I love you too my beautiful Bea, and I promise that I'll show you just how much later" Allie replied, kissing her softly before turning back to the rest of the table as the staff from Oscar and Mickey's restaurant started to serve the food.

It was time for their first dance as a married couple, and Bea was feeling a mixture of nerves and excitement. She knew that all eyes would be on them, but she couldn't wait to hold Allie close. She just hoped her wife wouldn't be angry with her when her little surprise was revealed. Wife. That sounded so strange, even in her head. She knew it would take some getting used to, but she was happier than she had ever been, and wouldn't want to experience this feeling of euphoria with anyone but her Alliecat.

Allie had spotted the equipment on the small stage area earlier. The band that Oscar had arranged must have been by to set up while they were having their photos taken over by the waterfall. Some of the kit looked familiar, but it cold just be a coincidence. Loads of musicians must have the same make and model of drums as Ethan did. Thinking no more about it at the time, she had squeezed her wife's hand as they made their way back to their friends and family. The next couple of hours had passed in a whirlwind, and she hadn't given it a second thought. Allie had been chatting to Mickey for a few minutes when Deb got everyone's attention by announcing that it was time for the first dance. Crossing the deck Allie took Bea's hand, movement to the side caught her eye and she was more than a little surprised to see Ash, Dylan and Ethan getting into position on the stage. "Did you know about this?" she asked her wife, although from the smile on the redhead's lips she clearly did.

"I did. You're not mad at me are you? I just wanted it to be a surprise"

"Of course I'm not mad" Allie replied, kissing her on the lips softly before pulling back slightly. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life, and I promise I'll reward you when we're alone later"

Stealing another quick kiss, Bea brushed her thumb over the younger woman's cheek. "Come on then. The quicker we get on the dance floor, the quicker we can get out of here"

The dance floor was nothing more than a large patch of sand between the seating area and the stage. Neither of them wanted anything flash, and were more than happy to keep their environment as natural as possible. A love of the beach was something they both shared, so they couldn't think of a better setting for their special day. Plus Allie didn't have to worry about shoes, which had saved her hours, maybe days' worth of shopping. Much to Debbie's frustration.

As the music started Allie slipped her arms around Bea's neck, Bea's moving to the blonde's waist as she pulled her in closer before they started to dance. Ash's voice joined the music a few seconds later, and everything around them faded into the background.

 ** _Tell me, tell me that you want me  
And I'll be yours completely, for better or for worse  
I know, we'll have our disagreements  
Be fighting for no reason, I wouldn't change it for the world  
'Cause I knew, the first day that I met you  
I was never gonna let you, let you slip away  
And I still remember feeling nervous  
Trying to find the words to get you here today_**

 ** _You make my heart feel like it's summer  
When the rain is pouring down  
You make my whole world feel so right when it's wrong  
That's how I know that you are the one  
That's why I know you are the one_**

Bea's eyes hadn't left her wife's. Allie was looking at her with such love and adoration that it brought tears to her own deep brown orbs. She loved her so much, more than words could describe. Allie could feel the intensity of Bea's gaze, and she knew that she was where she was meant to be. She was home. Leaning forward, she caressed her wife's lips softly with her own, her eyes fluttering shut for a second before locking with the redhead's again. She wasn't sure if it was the setting, or that it was their wedding day, but she had never felt closer to Bea than she did in that moment. Pulling her in even closer, she smiled at the redhead as they continued to move to the music.

 ** _Life is easy to be scared of  
With you I am prepared for what is yet to come  
'Cause our two hearts will make it easy  
Joining up the pieces, together making one_**

 ** _You make my heart feel like its summer  
When the rain is pouring down  
You make my whole world feel so right when it's wrong  
That's how I know you are the one  
That's why I know you are the one_**

 ** _When we are together you make me feel like my mind is free  
And my dreams are reachable  
You know I never ever believed in love or believed one day  
That you would come along and free me_**

 ** _You make my heart feel like its summer  
When the rain is pouring down  
You make my whole world feel so right when its wrong  
That's how I know you are the one  
That's how I know you are the one_**

As the song finished Bea wanted to lose herself in all things Allie. She felt safe and content in her arms, and she never wanted to let go. Leaning back slightly, Allie locked eyes with the beautiful redhead in her arms and smiled. "I love you Mrs Novak"

"I love you too, Mrs Novak" Bea replied as she closed the distance between them, kissing her like her life depended on it.

When the next song started to play they looked around, happy to see the other couples dancing too. Bea was a little concerned about her gran being left out, but as a few of them moved back towards the table she nudged her wife gently before nodding over to Oliver who had taken Edith's hand and was leading her onto the dance floor. Bea could tell by the glint in the older woman's eye that Allie's brother had no idea what he had gotten himself into. Her gran had been on the gin as well, which always made her a little bit wild. And she was bad enough without it.

They stayed for another hour, making the most of having everyone together, the photographer moving through the party taking pictures as she went. She had called Bea and Allie over a short while ago, having them stand in the shallow waters as she snapped away with her camera. Despite usually hating having her picture taken, Bea didn't mind for once. Her wife looked stunning, and she wanted to capture every single moment of their special day. Although she would have to take her own private photos when they were alone later that night.

Edith had approached them a few minutes ago, letting them know that it was time to leave. She still hadn't told them where they would be going for the next two nights, and Bea was starting to get a little nervous. After thanking everyone for being there, they pulled Debbie into a hug, letting her know they would call her when they got to their mystery destination.

"You'll love it…I'm so jealous" the young brunette said, calming her mum a little without even realising it.

"I'm sure we will, and we love you" Bea replied, holding on to her not so little girl a little bit tighter. She couldn't wait to have some alone time with her wife, but she was going to miss her daughter.

"I love you too, both of you. Now get out of here before I take your place" Debbie joked, giving them both a kiss before ushering them towards the car and some much-needed alone time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _The lyrics are taken from 'The One' by Kodaline_


	129. Chapter 129

They had been in the car for about fifteen minutes when the driver passed an envelope back to Bea. She recognised her gran's writing straight away and hoped whatever was in it would shed some light on where they were headed. Before she had a chance to open it, the car pulled up alongside what appeared to be a small aircraft hangar. A lone helicopter sitting beside it on the adjacent airfield. Tearing the envelope open she held it out so they could both read what was on it, although the only thing they saw was a picture of the cabin they had stayed in when they visited Great Barrier Island the first time Bea brought the blonde over here. Turning the image over, Bea couldn't help but smile as she read the note from her gran.

 ** _Your luggage is already there, and the return flight will take you straight to the airport in time for your trip. I've arranged for the fridge to be stocked ready for your arrival…would hate for either of you to have to leave the bed for longer than 5 minutes!_**

 ** _Relax, enjoy yourselves, and try not to make too much noise. There's another cabin a few miles away and you don't want any complaints ;)_**

 ** _Love you both, Gran xx_**

Laughing at the older woman's comments, Allie leaned over and kissed her wife. The thought of going up in the helicopter made her stomach churn, but with Bea by her side she knew that she was safe. She also remembered saying the last time they were there that she wanted to go back for their honeymoon. It had been a casual comment back then. They hadn't been together that long, and while Allie knew that she wanted Bea to be her forever, she wasn't sure how the redhead felt about their future, or marriage for that matter.

But here they were, about to start their honeymoon. She couldn't wait until they set off on their main trip and knew how much her wife was looking forward to the break. Things had been tough for both of them recently and getting to spend three whole weeks together was going to be absolute heaven. No matter what they were doing. But Edith's not so little surprise was a perfect way to kick off their honeymoon. Climbing out of the car Allie went to pay the driver, but he refused to take it, saying that a Mrs King had already covered all costs.

After going through a few safety checks they climbed aboard, Bea helping her wife with her safety harness before securing her own. She could tell that the blonde was nervous but hoped that the smoother take-off of the helicopter would help. The flight was only about twenty minutes, and despite her initial nerves Allie had really enjoyed it. It helped that it was dark outside, so she couldn't see that much. But both the take-off and landing hand been much smoother than in a plane, and they hadn't been anywhere near as high. Bea had heled her hand the whole way which Allie loved, and despite her not really being afraid, had kept a hold of it anyway. She loved any kind of contact with the redhead, no matter how small, and she couldn't wait to get to the cabin so she could hold her close. She looked so hot in her bowtie and braces, and it had been a real struggle to keep her hands to herself all day.

They arrive at the cabin about forty minutes later, and after opening the door Bea grabbed both of their bags, telling the blonde to wait outside while she took them in. Walking back outside a few seconds later she kissed her wife softly, using every bit of willpower she possessed not to lose herself in her perfect lips. Pulling back reluctantly she lifted Allie up, a light giggle falling from the younger woman's lips as she was carried over the threshold.

Allie was a little surprised by her wife's actions, not that she didn't love being in her arms. They had both tried to steer away from the traditional wedding, so hadn't even given it much thought. Bea was constantly surprising her though, and the more her confidence grew, the more frequent moments like this occurred. Slipping her arms around the redhead's neck, she rested her head on her chest. Bea's heartbeat was loud in her ear and she wanted to stay wrapped up in her wife's embrace forever.

Bea didn't want to let go. For the first time today, they were not only alone but there was no one around to interrupt them. No family, no friends, no one. At least not for a few miles. The heat from her wife's body was fuelling the fire that had been simmering in her belly all day, and she was torn between holding the blonde close and tearing her clothes off and ravishing her. But there was no rush, they had all night, and tomorrow, and the next night. And she intended to make the most of their time alone together.

Stepping back, she took in the goddess in front of her. Allie had taken her breath away when she walked down the isle earlier that day, and she looked just as beautiful hours later. Biting down on her bottom lip to stop the moan that was threatening to escape, she brushed her thumb over the younger woman's cheek before kissing her slowly. Pulling back after a few minutes she wandered through into the small kitchen area, grabbing a couple of bottles of water from the fridge before taking Allie's hand and leading her towards the bathroom. "Will you have a bath with me?" she asked, somewhat shyly. She wanted to touch every inch of Allie so much right now, but having spent the best part of the day on the beach needed to wash away the sand.

Pretending to think, Allie looked between the bathroom door and her wife for a few seconds before responding. "Will you scrub my back?" she asked, moving in closer and nuzzling into the older woman's neck.

"Always…" Bea replied, the desire evident in her voice as she thought about removing the blonde's dress.

"Then lead the way hot stuff" Allie threw back, grabbing the redhead's arse before dragging her into the bathroom. The day had been perfect so far, and she had loved being surrounded by family. But right now she needed Bea, all of Bea, and they were both wearing too many clothes. Clothes that she would take great pleasure in removing from her wife, although she may ask her to keep the bowtie on.

Bea was trying to behave, she really was. But having the blonde's naked body against hers was making it extremely difficult. She was sitting behind Allie in the large bathtub, the younger woman's back pressed against her front. Her arms had slipped around her wife's waist and Allie's head was resting against her collar bone. The water was starting to turn cool, but neither of them seemed to mind, both just happy to be close to each other. Lifting her left hand Bea gazed at the ring on her finger, a wave of happiness washing through her. The last time she wore a wedding ring it felt like a shackle, a weight pulling her under the surface and making it hard to breathe. But not this time. This time the ring made her feel light, free, like she could do anything she set her mind to. Although that had everything to do with the woman who had slipped said ring on her finger, not the band of metal itself.

Placing her hand over Bea's, Allie brought it to her lips before dropping a series of light kisses on her palm. "I love seeing my ring on your finger" the blonde said, turning slightly so she could look into her wife's chocolate brown orbs. "I love knowing that you're mine, and that everyone knows you are off limits"

"I've been yours from the start Alliecat, ring or no ring. Yours and only yours" Bea replied, pushing herself up and closer to the younger woman. "I love you so much, and I love wearing your ring. My beautiful wife"

Feeling the older woman shiver Allie stood up, holding her hand out to her wife. "You're shivering. Come on…I know a few ways to warm you up"

Once they were both out of the bath Allie wrapped a towel around the redhead before grabbing her own. Resting her hands on Bea's hips she walked her out of the bathroom and over towards the bed. Feeling the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed Bea sat down, pulling her wife in closer. She needed to be close to her, touch her, and right now there were too many barriers between them.

Bea had been relentless, touching and tasting every inch of her wife's body. Over and over again. She couldn't get enough, and every time Allie cried out calling her name as she crashed over the edge, Bea needed more. She wasn't sure if it was the enormity of the commitment they had made to each other earlier that day, but it felt different somehow, like they were connected on a deeper level. Or maybe it was just the post euphoric haze Allie had put her in once she finally gained enough energy to claim what was hers. Whatever the reason, Bea had never felt as happy or content as she did right now, tangled up in the sheets with a very naked Allie draped over her.

She was just glad there were no other cabins nearby as the blonde had been extremely loud. Not that she was complaining in the slightest. Just the thought of Allie calling her name, her voice strained as her entire body shook below her made Bea's heart thump, as well as other places. Running her fingers up the blonde's thigh, over her exposed hip and stomach, she brushed the underside of her left breast before flipping them over so she was straddling her again.

Allie's body was still buzzing from the after effects of her wife's touch, and the four, or was it five orgasms she had already drawn from her. But when she looked up into her deep brown eyes that were filled with both love and desire she felt her heart rate increase. She loved her so much, more than she could ever put into words. Bea both challenged and inspired her all at once. She was strong, both mentally and physically, yet she wasn't afraid to let Allie see her vulnerable side. Even if she did hide it from almost everyone else. But most of all Bea loved her without boundaries, and that meant the world to Allie.

Running her fingers through her wife's soft red curls she pulled her in closer, kissing her with pure desperation. There was so much that she wanted to say to her in that moment but the words kept getting stuck in her throat. If she couldn't say what she needed to, then she intended to show her with every touch and every kiss. Moving her right hand, she stroked her way down her wife's back, a new wave or arousal hitting her every time she felt her muscles contract under her touch. She loved Bea's body, every inch, every scar. And while Allie hated that the redhead had suffered at the hands of Harry, it proved how strong she was, how brave. Her wife's lips on her neck dragged her from her thoughts in the best possible way, and by the way Bea's body was moving against her own she knew they would be getting very little sleep that night.

Allie was like a magnet, and Bea's lips couldn't stay away. After kissing her neck, she made her way along her jaw before capturing those plump lips in a demanding kiss. It was crazy. She had spent the past few hours worshipping the blonde's body, yet she wanted more. Pulling back slightly she took a few seconds to get her breathing under control, although the way her wife was looking at her wasn't making it easy. She was perfect in every way, and Bea absolutely adored her. "I love you Allie, more than you could ever know" she said, their eyes locked in an intense gaze and she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with this incredible woman by her side.

She was so happy, and she could feel her eyes filling with tears. The way Bea looked at her, like she was the most precious thing in the world, made her heart soar. "I love you too, my beautiful Bea"

Bea wasn't sure who leaned in first, but one second she was looking at her wife, and the next she was being kissed like she'd never been kissed before. It was a kiss that not only said I love you, but I want you, I need you, and I'll be right here beside you. Forever. Losing herself in the feel of Allie's soft lips against her own, Bea allowed her hand to wander. The need to touch her girl was overwhelming, and when she heard the younger woman whimper she almost came undone.

Feeling her wife's hand moving down her stomach and over her hip bone before slipping between her legs, Allie let out a low moan. She was exhausted, but the second she felt Bea's touch she came alive. "Again...?" she asked, her lust filled gaze taking in the sight of the naked redhead above her.

"Again…and again. I can't get enough of you" Bea replied, half speaking and half moaning the words as her lips followed the path her hand had just taken.

It was late morning by the time they managed to drag themselves out of bed, and the loud rumbling of Allies stomach was the only reason. Bea had offered to make them something to eat while her wife took a shower but the blonde was having none of it. They had an early start the following morning and would then be spending most of the day in an aeroplane so she wanted to make the most of having Bea all to herself, and that included showering together. They would be heading to San Francisco for a coupe of days before picking up a Harley Davidson and riding across the country. They had looked at several destinations for their honeymoon, but Allie knew how much the redhead wanted to ride across America on the old route 66. Bea had suggested that they go somewhere hot with picturesque beaches, knowing how much Allie loved laying on the beach. While she loved the beach as well, she always got a little restless after a few hours, but would deal with it if it made her girl happy.

Allie had dismissed the idea, wanting to do something that they would both love. After discussing the possibility of travelling through Europe, the blonde had looked into the Harley tours across the US. She hadn't said anything to the older woman, wanting to find out what their options were before mentioning it to her. There were so many options, and Allie had no idea where to start, so in the end had to tell Bea what she was looking at. Bea had been concerned at first, worried that the blonde would be bored, but Allie had promised her that she would love nothing more than to be pressed against her all day while she was wearing her leathers. To prove her point she had given Bea a taste of how much she would enjoy herself when they got back from a short ride later that evening.

They had booked it the following day, although Bea had insisted that they just hire the bike and forego the tour. That way they could divert off the route whenever they wanted. Plus, she knew there were a couple of places that Allie really wanted to visit. They had hired the bike for three weeks rather than the usual two so they could go at a more leisurely pace and stop whenever they wanted. Despite the fact that they would be covering over 3000 miles, Bea still wanted it to be both relaxing and enjoyable for her wife.

Unbeknown to Allie she had also booked them an extra week's holiday, and they would be flying somewhere else once their time in the USA had come to an end. It had been hard keeping it a secret, but she really wanted to surprise her wife. She had almost got caught out on a couple of occasions, and the whole thing had stressed her out more than it should have. But it would be worth it to see the smile on the blonde's face when she found out. Allie's smile could light up a room, make even the darkest day bright again, and Bea would do anything to see that smile directed at her.

After making some lunch they sat out on the deck surrounding the cabin. It had been extended since the last time they stayed, and a hot tub had been installed on the side section. A hot tub that they planned on testing out later that afternoon. They spent a short while relaxing in the sun before Bea decided to call Debbie. She has sent her a message when they arrived the previous day but wanted to make sure everything had gone ok with the party after they had left. Or more specifically that her gran had behaved.

They spoke for a few minutes, Debbie quizzing her mum on what she thought of Edith's surprise. They both wanted to thank the older woman for her generous gift, but the redhead was a little reluctant to call her just yet, knowing she would be expecting details of their wedding night. Allie had sent her a message the previous evening, but if they could put the call off for a while longer then hopefully she will have forgotten all about embarrassing her granddaughter. After about ten minutes Deb suggested that she hung up and skyped her parents instead, that way she could speak to them both, as well as get a sneaky peek at the cabin they were staying in.

Allie was more than happy to let Bea have some mother daughter time with Deb, but couldn't hide the smile when her wife told her that their daughter wanted to skype so she could speak to them both. She wanted Bea to feel comfortable in spending time alone with her daughter without worrying that she would hurt the blonde's feelings, but at the same time it was nice to be included. Although after what the young brunette had done recently she shouldn't be surprised. They spent the next half hour catching up on the events of the party, Debbie apologising to Allie for Edith manhandling her brother.

Bea had been a little worried for the older Novak sibling, although his wife didn't seem to mind. Deb had assured them that no harm had been done, although when Edith had asked Ash to play Rihanna's 'S & M' before grabbing Oliver's hand and dragging him back to the dancefloor, he had looked a little pale. The young brunette assured her that everything was fine though, and other than an odd arse grab or ten, Oliver was unharmed. Bea was mortified, asking her daughter to apologise again on her behalf for her grans behaviour. But Allie found the whole thing hilarious. She could picture her brother's face, and really wished that she had been there to see it.

Oli wasn't arrogant, not by any means. But he was a good looking guy, and Regan had often joked about how much he loved the attention of the women who flocked around the cricket team. It had bothered her at first, especially as like his little sister, her was flirty by nature. But it didn't matter who she was, or what she offered him he would always politely decline. He may be a huge flirt, but he was fiercely loyal as well, a trait she had seen in is sister the first time they met. Despite her initial concerns Regan knew Oliver loved her and would never stray. The attention he got from Bea's gran every time they were in the same place however, that made her day. But when she had dragged him onto the dancefloor at the wedding he looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and it amused her to see him thrown off his game like that. Debbie had apologised several times over the course of the evening, but despite her husband's panicked look, she knew he secretly loved the attention. He just wished that Edith wasn't so 'hands on' in her approach to dancing.

After making sue that no harm had been done, they ended the call. Debbie and Shayne were heading out for the afternoon, both of them wanting to make the most of their limited time together. Before hanging up the young brunette had made them promise to take lots of photos, not that either of them would need much encouragement. She had also hinted at a few things she may like, should they feel the need to shop for gifts to bring back.

Bea was glad that her gran had booked this little surprise for them, even though it did mean getting up extra early. They had spent some time relaxing in the hot tub the previous afternoon, although after about forty minutes Allie's resolve had snapped and she dragged her wife back to bed. And that's where they had stayed for the remainder of the day, only leaving the comfort of the mattress and warmth of each other to get food or use the bathroom. It reminded Bea of their first time together, when Allie had awakened something in her that she didn't even know was there. But there were no nerves this time, no insecurities, and the love they shared was so much deeper than it had been back then.

They had to be at Auckland airport by seven that morning, but despite having to leave in what still felt like the middle of the night, getting to fly back in the helicopter as the sun was coming up would be a perfect way to end their mini retreat. Bea was really looking forward to the honeymoon but was a little worried about her wife. There would be a lot of travelling involved just to get there, and although the blonde had been getting better with flying, it was still a lot to deal with in one day.

The view from the helicopter as they flew over the New Zealand coastline was stunning, and even a tired and grumpy Allie had to admit that it was worth getting up for. Although she was adamant that it wasn't as good as being tucked up in bed with her wife, where she should have been. She reminded Bea so much of Debbie when she was sulking, and as hard as she tried, she couldn't help but laugh at the slight pout on the blonde's face. "Something funny?" Allie questioned, frowning at the redhead and making her laugh even harder.

"You remind me so much of Deb when you sulk like that. I can see that I'm going to have my hands full with the pair of you"

"That's a good thing. Debbie's perfect" Allie said, her heart rate increasing when Bea gave her a megawatt smile. "And you could have had your hands full of something else if you hadn't dragged me out of bed at the arse crack of dawn" she added, the suggestive wink she sent her wife's way was cancelled out by the loud yawn that accompanied it.

Arriving at Auckland airport they thanked the pilot, Bea snapping a couple of photos of Allie in the helicopter before jumping in the waiting taxi and making their way to the main terminal. Oscar was waiting for them near the check in desks, having arranged with his cousin to drop off their luggage and take anything they didn't want back to his place for Debbie and Shayne to pack in their suitcases. They would have limited space on the bike, so didn't want to waste it by carrying their wedding clothes around, plus they would need their riding gear.

After telling him they would let Deb know when they landed, they both hugged him before heading over to the check-in desk. They only had one item of hold luggage between them so the process was relatively quick, and after getting rid of that they headed through security to grab a quick bite to eat before starting on their journey.

Like the last long-haul flight they took they had a layover in Los Angeles. Although they were flying during the day, due to the time difference they would be landing in San Francisco four hours after they left Auckland, which took Allie a while to get her head around. The first leg of the flight wasn't too bad as they had a lay-over in Sydney for just over an hour, but the second leg was almost fourteen hours long, and Bea was more than a little concerned about her wife. But with the upgrade to first class that Isla had arranged they had a small suite each, which was a massive bonus. It was a lot more comfortable than the last time, although Bea was too far away for the blonde's liking. Luckily her friend and colleague had booked them adjoining suites, so as soon as they were in the air they could be together again.

Allie really wasn't looking forward to the long flight, although as the aircraft taxied the runway she didn't feel the same level of panic she had done when they went to New York. Bea wasn't taking any chances though, and despite them being in separate suites she made sure that she kept the section of the divider between the two suites that could be lowered, down. This way she could keep the blonde talking to take her mind off what was happening outside. It wasn't ideal, and she wanted more than anything to be beside her, holding her hand. But under the circumstances it was the best that she could do. On their wedding day she had promised to be there for the younger woman no matter what, and she was determined not to let a little thing like a dividing wall stop her from fulfilling those vows.

As soon as they were in the air and the seatbelt signs had been switched off Bea was out of her seat and through the door to Allie's suite, making sure to raise the divider again to give them the privacy they wanted. After watching part of a movie, they had dinner together, although it was all a little fancy for Allie's liking. She loved the privacy that the suite allowed but would have been happier with a simple menu. She had felt the same way on the couple of occasions the record label had taken her out for a meal to celebrate her success. On both occasions the choice of restaurant had been made for her, and while she was aware that status was important to them, it wasn't who she was. She would have been happier at the cosy little Italian with home cooked food that both her and Bea loved so much.

She had felt uncomfortable in both the restaurants her label had chosen, and if it hadn't been for the privacy of their suite would have felt exactly the same now. But it was just the two of them, and Allie wouldn't have it any other way. After they had eaten they watched the end of the movie before deciding to call it a night. They hadn't managed to get much sleep the past couple of nights at the cabin, and with the time difference as well as the travelling they knew they had to get their rest whenever they could.

After making sure the divider was down again, Bea slipped out of her jeans and into a pair of sleep shorts before getting into bed. Allie was already under the covers, and although they were in separate beds at least the open divider meant they could hold hands. Running her fingers through her wife's soft blonde locks, Bea kissed her softly, and told her she loved her, waiting until Allies eyes closed before allowing herself to succumb to sleep.

After tossing and turning for what felt like hours, but had actually only been forty minutes, Allie glanced over to the redhead who was fast asleep. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful, and she couldn't believe she was her wife. Memories of their wedding day were fresh in her mind, and she couldn't help but smile as she gazed at the woman who had well and truly captured her heart. Bea was everything she could ever want in a partner, and so much more, and she was hopelessly in love with her.

"You're staring" Bea mumbled, her eyes were still closed but she was smiling at the blonde.

Reaching out, Allie brushed a stray curl from the older woman's face. "You're stunning"

"And you're clearly overtired and hallucinating" the redhead joked, sitting up a little so she could see her wife better. "Is everything ok sweetheart?"

"I can't sleep, you're too far away"

Turning onto her side Bea Lifted the blanket, patting the space next to her. "Come closer then"

Not needing to be told twice, Allie jumped up and scooted around into the adjoining suite before slipping in beside her wife. It took them a little while to get comfortable in the small bed, but as soon as she felt the redhead's body pressed against her back, her arm securely wrapped around her waist, she allowed herself to relax. Making sure the door to the suite was closed Allie covered her wife's hand with hers, bringing it up to her lips and kissing her palm. Moving their joined hands back down, she held onto the redhead as she felt herself drifting off. Her wife's raspy voice telling her that she loved her was the last thing she heard before sleep finally claimed her.

The pilot announcing that they would be landing in around forty minutes woke the pair of them, and Allie was surprised to find they had slept for almost eight hours. Reluctantly she left her wife's arms and headed back to her own suite, both of them making sure they had everything packed away in preparation for leaving the aircraft. They had a layover of just over three hours but were planning on making the most of the first-class lounge and taking a shower.

Bea felt a little uncomfortable when they had first boarded the flight as everyone around them appeared to be dressed for a board meeting. It didn't happen very often anymore, but every now and then she would feel inadequate and out of place. Unfortunately, those old feelings had chosen that moment to reappear and try to ruin what should be the start of a perfect trip. Allie had sensed her discomfort the second they were seated on the aircraft and as soon as they were in the same suite had taken her hand and told her that she deserved to be there just as much as anyone else. Bea instantly relaxed. She didn't know if it was her fiancé's fingers running up and down her jean clad thigh, or they way she was looking at her. But it didn't matter, the main thing was that as soon as their eyes had locked all Bea's insecurities had disappeared.

By the time they started boarding the final leg of their journey they were both feeling surprisingly refreshed, and despite her initial reservations, Bea had enjoyed the experience. Although she wasn't sure that she would chose this section of the plane to travel in on future flights. As comfortable as it was, it was all a little extravagant, and she couldn't help but worry about how much the upgrade had cost Isla. There was definitely something major going on with her, and Bea made a mental note to speak to her wife about inviting the other woman over for dinner when they got back home. But that was an issue for another day. Right now they were just over an hour and a half away from the beginning of their honeymoon, and she couldn't wait to start the adventure with her Alliecat by her side.

It was just after lunch when they touched down in San Francisco, and after clearing customs they jumped in a taxi and headed for their hotel. They were only staying for a couple of days, before picking up the bike and starting their tour of the United States, but wanted to see a few sights before they left. Bea had booked them into the best suite they had. It was classed as a loft and was a bit of a luxury. But her wife deserved the best of everything, and she would move mountains to give it to her. It took them around forty-five minutes to get to the hotel, not that either of them minded. They were too busy talking in the sights, and after managing quite a bit of sleep on the plane luckily weren't suffering from jetlag.

They both had a few things they waned to do and see while they were here, and despite not really being one for dancing Bea had agreed to go out on one of the nights. They were in San Francisco after all. Due to the relatively early start in a couple of days she suggested that they do a bit of sightseeing for the rest of the afternoon. That way they would still have enough time to shower and change and grab a bite to eat before hitting the bars. Plus, Bea would be able to have a drink without worrying about being on the bike the following day.

It didn't take them long to unpack their luggage, and once everything was sorted they got changed and headed out for the afternoon. Bea really wanted to visit Lombard Street, the famous winding road she had seen in so many movies, so after purchasing their tickets they hopped on the cable car and headed over there. It was quite busy so they ended up standing on the footstep area on the side of the car, and after making sure Allie was comfortable Bea stepped around her so her wife wouldn't fall. It was little things like this that warmed Allie's heart. The redhead took such good care of her, and like right now, most of the time she didn't even realise she was doing it. It was an automatic reaction, if there was any sign of danger, even the tiniest slither, she would put herself between it and Allie. The views from the cable car were incredible, but the feeling of her wife's body pressed against her back was more than a little distracting.

After walking the winding street, they decided to stretch their legs a little, forgoing the cable car and making their way over to Pier 39 on foot. Allie really wanted to see the sea lions, and as they approached k-dock she could hear the barks, growls and grunts. She fell in love with them instantly and wished that Debbie was there to see them. Grabbing her phone, she took a short video of them playing around in the water and on the floating rafts before sending it through to their daughter. The reply came through almost instantly, although that was no great surprise given it was late morning back in Auckland, and Allie couldn't help but laugh at the message. "Do you think we could fit one in our suitcase babe? Deb wants us to take one home for her" she said to her wife, the redhead shaking her head at the request.

"We could, but I'd have to put it on the back of the Harley and leave you here"

Throwing her wife a mock look of horror, Allie replied to their daughter saying that it was her or the sea lion. Debbie's response of "it's been nice knowing you mama" took her by surprise, although the winking smiley face that followed it confirmed that she was just playing around. "Cheeky little shit" the blonde mumbled as she handed the phone over to her wife so she could read the message.

"Well they are cute…" Bea threw back, looking between the sea lions and her wife. "Although you do smell much better" she added, giggling when the blonde gave her a playful shove. "Come on, lets go and grab a bite to eat before I change my mind and take that little guy home with me" she said, pointing to the smallest of a group of sea lions that were playing on a nearby raft.

After grabbing an early dinner in one of the restaurants at Pier 39 they walked around for a while before jumping on the cable car and heading back to the hotel. When Bea had first mentioned taking the cable car Allie's first thought had been of something suspended metres above the ground, clipped onto a steel cable with a relatively small fastening. The nerves had kicked in and she was about to ask if there was another way they could get to wherever they were headed. But when she realised that said cable cars were actually just trams, the butterflies in her stomach disappeared and she felt a sense of calm return.

It was just after eight thirty when they got back to the hotel, and after taking a quick shower they got ready for their night out. Bea had dressed in her tight black ripped jeans and a fitted white sleeveless shirt. She had been putting the finishing touches to her minimal make-up when she felt Allie's hand slip into the back pocket of her pants, giving her backside a squeeze.

"Would you be mad if I said I didn't want to go out anymore? Your arse in those jeans, my god Bea…you're killing me here"

"Whatever you want Alliecat, although I was really looking forward to dancing with you" Bea replied, brushing a lock of hair from her fiancé's face before kissing her with a need that took them both by surprise.

Pulling away after a few minutes, Allie took a few steps back to put some distance between them. She had been joking when she suggested staying in, but if her wife continued to kiss her like that they wouldn't be going anywhere. Crossing the room, she took something from her bag before walking back over to the redhead, holding her hand out to the older woman. "Will you wear this for me?" she asked, biting down on her bottom lip as her wife reached out and grabbed the bowtie she had worn on their wedding day.

"How…?"

"You looked so hot in it that I had to bring it with us. I was kind of hoping you would wear it for me one night in bed" Allie replied, blushing under the redhead's intense gaze.

Smiling at her wife, Bea turned back to face the mirror, lifting her collar so she could but the bowtie on. Once it was in place she straightened her shirt before winking at Allie through the mirror, sending the blonde's heart racing.

As she took in the incredibly sexy woman standing in front of her, Allie knew it was going to be a long night. And she was really regretting suggesting that they went out for the night.

As soon as they walked into the club she knew she would be staying very close to her wife. If the looks that several women were already giving the redhead were anything to go by, there was no way that she was letting her out of her sight. Not that she could blame them. Every time she looked at Bea she had to remind herself to breathe, and it made her feel all warm inside knowing that no matter who looked their way, she was the one that Bea would be taking home.


	130. Chapter 130

The club they had gone to was in the Castro District of the city. They had been there for about an hour and were both enjoying themselves, despite the group of women in the far corner. Bea hadn't noticed, but Allie had spotted them straight away, and was not impressed by the way they were looking at her wife. There was one in particular that was really pissing her off, and to make it worse she was very attractive. Allie knew she was being stupid, but she couldn't help but feel inferior. This woman could be a model, and she had clearly set her sights on Bea. But she was determined not to let it ruin their night. Bea loved her, and they weren't important.

Pushing all thoughts of the annoying group out of her mind, Allie took her wife's hand and led her out onto the dancefloor. The music was booming and there were bodies everywhere, but as soon as she felt Bea's arm slip around her waist everything faded into the background. Bea couldn't help but think back to the first time she had danced with the blonde. She had been worried all day that Allie wouldn't like the birthday surprise so hadn't really given much thought as to what may actually happen on the night, especially as their relationship status had only changed the day before. So when the blonde had taken her hand and asked her to dance it had come as a bit of a surprise. She remembered feeling both nervous and embarrassed, although the majority of the embarrassment was caused by the nerves. But now being in Allie's arms felt like the most natural thing in the world. Bea knew that she had come a long way since that night over two and a half years ago, and that was all down to the beautiful woman in front of her. Outside of work her life had changed beyond recognition, and she was so thankful that Allie had come along when she did, even if it did take them a while to get to where they are now. Pulling her wife in closer, she lost herself in the music and the safety of Allie's embrace.

After spending what felt like hours on the dancefloor Bea headed over to the bar to grab them a drink while her wife went to the bathroom. Allie felt like she had been standing in line for hours, what the hell were people doing in here that took this long? It was something that she never understood while working at Fuel. There was a perfectly nice bar out there, why anyone would want to spend half the night holed up in the bathrooms chatting was beyond her. But when the door to the far stall opened and two women emerged, fixing their clothes as they desperately tried to avoid eye contact with everyone waiting to use the facilities, the delay made more sense.

By the time Allie was making her way back out of the bathroom she was already a little pissed off. She's been gone almost twenty minutes. Twenty minutes that she could have spent dancing with her wife, and as she rounded the corner towards the bar her level of frustration increased tenfold. The woman who had been staring at Bea all night was standing far too close to her, her hand resting on the redhead's shoulder as they spoke. Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself before moving closer to the two of them. She trusted Bea completely, there was never any doubt in Allie's mind. Although that didn't stop the rush of jealousy washing over her as she saw the woman's hand move to Bea's waist. Allie knew that her wife was more than capable of looking after herself, but if she tried to make a move on the redhead, she wouldn't think twice about channelling her inner Boomer.

Allie had been in the bathroom for a while now, and she was starting to get a little concerned. Finishing off the last of her beer Bea placed the bottle down on the bar before turning to go and look for her wife. She had only taken a couple of steps when she felt a hand on her arm, stopping her in her tracks. The hand on her shoulder took Bea by surprise. It was quite dark in the club and at first, she assumed it was Allie but after a second she knew it wasn't her wife, the rush she felt whenever the blonde touched her was missing. Spinning around she came face to face with a dark-haired woman. She was several inches taller than Bea, and she couldn't deny that she was attractive. Her long raven locks were cascading over her shoulders and she looked like she'd just stepped off of a photo shoot. Bea was aware that she was being spoken to, but between the volume of the music and the surprise at being grabbed she had no idea what the woman was saying.

Her face must have given her confusion away, as before she could ask the woman to repeat herself she was right up in Bea's personal space. "…a drink…" she heard her say before staring at Bea with a look so intense it made her shiver, and not in a good way.

"Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you over the music"

"I said you're fucking hot…can I buy you a drink?" she said, her eyes roaming over Bea's body in a way that made the redhead nervous.

"I…err…no thanks. I'm here with someone, I should be getting back to her"

"Come on, I know you're interested. I can see it in your eyes…you want me as much as I want you. I'm Madison by the way, and you are?"

"Married" Bea replied, her tone icy as she pulled away from the other woman. She was far too flirty for her own good, and the redhead was feeling uncomfortable in her presence. The club was full of beautiful women so she had no idea why she was interested in her. Not that it mattered, Allie was the only she wanted, the only one she would ever want.

"Got you on a tight leash has she, not that I can blame her. I know I wouldn't let you out of my sight, or my bed for that matter. Although I don't see anyone here with you right now. Maybe she's off somewhere having a bit of her own fun. If it's the blonde you were here with earlier I just saw her heading into the bathroom with a friend of mine, and they looked pretty cosy if you know what I mean" Madison said, her hand making its way onto Bea's waist this time. The redhead was hot, and she hadn't seen her around here before. After so many years on the club scene she was sick of seeing the same old faces, fucking the same women. Women fell at her feet wherever she went, and she wasn't used to being turned down, especially when it had been done in one of the sexiest voices she had ever heard.

Bea knew that Allie wouldn't do that to her less than a week after they got married, or ever for that matter, but before she could stop it Harry's voice entered her head and every hurtful thing he ever said about her came rushing through like a dam had burst. But she was stronger now, and Harry was in the past. Closing her eyes, she channelled all her energy into pushing him out of her head, before closing the door and bolting it shut. Allie wasn't Harry. Allie was kind, thoughtful, loving, supportive, and so damn beautiful, both inside and out. Allie loved her in a way that no one ever had before, and she knew that no matter what anyone said, what they had was special.

Taking a step back to break the contact for a second time Bea turned slightly so she was standing directly in front of the other woman, her jaw clenched as she glared at her. "I don't know who you saw, but I can assure you that it wasn't Allie. We're very happy together, I trust her with my life and I'm not interested in anything you have to offer". Turning around Bea started to walk away. She had been enjoying their night out, but right now all she wanted was to be away from this woman and alone with her wife. She had only taken a few paces when Madison appeared in front of her again, reaching out to grab a hold of Bea again. She was really starting to push her luck, and despite not wanting to cause a scene the redhead could feel her anger building.

"Come on, ten minutes with me and you'll be filing for divorce" Madison purred, her hand on Bea's arm again. She was so determined to get into the redhead's pants that she completely missed the irate blonde heading their way.

Placing Allie's drink down on the side of the bar that she was trying hard not to shove Madison through, Bea glared at her again. She was just about to begin the list of every reason why her wife was better than her when she saw the other woman stumble backwards, Allie appearing in her line of sight a split second later.

"Two minutes with me and you'll be eating through a tube for the next month…now take your hands off my wife" Allie yelled, partly to be heard over the music and partly so the bitch that was harassing her wife would know she was serious. She knew that Bea could look after herself, but she was clearly trying to get rid of the unwanted attention, and it just wasn't listening. Plus, when she saw the other woman repeatedly put her hands on her wife she saw red. "Everything ok beautiful?" she asked as she turned to face the redhead, relaxing a little when she felt her arm slip around her.

Madison was pissed off. She had wasted valuable time on the redhead, time she could have spent securing company for the night. Women didn't say no to her, and she was almost certain that give a little more time she would have convinced the curly haired woman to go home with her. But her little Aussie Barbie doll had come back and ruined her chances. She knew that she should just walk away, but this was her playground, and she couldn't resist having the last word. "Such a waste" she sneered, looking at the blonde in disgust.

"I can assure you I don't waste a single drop" Allie bit back before grabbing the front of Bea's shirt, pulled her in closer and captured her lips in a hot and heavy kiss. She was meant to be proving a point, but when a low moan escaped her wife's lips she couldn't help but hold on to her a little bit tighter. She could get lost in the redhead's kisses. All the anger and jealousy from before was slipping away as her senses became overloaded with all things Bea.

Bea couldn't believe what had just come out of her wife's mouth, and never knew it was possible to feel equally embarrassed and aroused. But then it was Allie, and she had a way of bringing out sides of her that she didn't know existed. And when she kissed her like she was doing right now, the only thing on Bea's mind was the feeling of her wife's soft lips on hers. She didn't care what anyone said. Allie was perfect for her, and she loved her more than she could ever put into words. Pulling back after a few minutes she took the blonde's hand and led her back onto the dancefloor. Bea really wanted to take her straight back to the hotel, or more specifically the bed in the hotel room, but she didn't want to give Madison the upper hand by thinking they were leaving because of her. She could manage another half hour, or an hour at a push. But tough, protective Allie made her all kinds of crazy, and Bea was struggling to control her desires.

It was just after eight when Bea woke up. She knew her wife was already awake, she could feel her eyes on her. Turning onto her side she opened her eyes, taking in the beauty lying beside her. They had left the club earlier than expected so decided to get up and make the most of their day. When they got back to the hotel the previous night Bea had told Allie what Madison said about her going off with one of her friends. The blonde was upset, instantly trying to reassure Bea that she would never do that. But Bea had held her tight and told her that she had never doubted her, not even for a second. She had been in two minds over whether to tell the blonde or not, but had promised to always be honest with her and didn't want to go against that. Plus, she felt that it was important for Allie to know that no matter what shit was said about her, Bea would never jump to conclusions. They had both been guilty of that in the past, and she didn't want that kind of behaviour to be a part of their future.

They made love after that, both of them needing the closeness only the other could give. Allie knew people would say things about her, horrible things that weren't true. It was just one of many fallouts from her time on the streets, but that didn't make it hurt any less. But for someone who had no idea who she was to say something like that just to try and get into Bea's pants made her angry. What pissed her off the most was that woman thinking that by saying those things the redhead would automatically fall into her arms. She didn't know Bea, and she clearly didn't want to get to know her either, other than in the bedroom. Bea was nothing more than a conquest to the other woman, and Allie hated the thought of anyone seeing her wife as an object to be used. Having said that, she was glad that the redhead told her, especially as she insisted on not only telling but also showing Allie that she would always belong to her, and only her. Every time they were together Allie felt closer to the older woman, although sometimes she wasn't sure they could get any closer than they were. They connected on a deeper level, and the blonde knew that no matter what life threw at them, nothing would ever break that.

Neither of them were particularly hunger so after grabbing some coffee from a nearby shop their first stop of the day was Pier 33, and the ferry over to Alcatraz. The ferry ride only took about ten minutes, and before they knew it they were on Alcatraz Island and heading into the theatre to watch a video about the island. After that they collected their headsets and started on the self-guided tour. They spent the next hour exploring the island, learning all about its history as well as some of it's more well-known residents. The tour was both interesting and disturbing, and Allie had felt a shiver down her spine on more than one occasion as they walked through certain parts of the prison. Bea's arm slipping around her waist warmed her instantly, and it happened so often these days that she had stopped being surprised that the redhead seemed to sense when she needed her the most. No words were needed, they were connected on a much deeper level and her wife could read her like no one ever had before.

Alcatraz was something that they had both wanted to see, and Allie was glad they made the trip, but her mind couldn't help but wander on the ferry ride back over the San Francisco bay. She had been mixed up in some really awful stuff when she was on the streets and had seen many of the other girls get themselves arrested over the three years she was out there. Sometimes they would be back the next day, telling a story about how they had been let off with a warning after giving one of the officers a freebie, and other times they were gone for longer. Months, years even. She knew of some who had been sent to prison and never made it out alive, and looking at the conditions on the tour they had just taken she understood why.

Allie wasn't naive, she knew that legislations had changed since Alcatraz was a working prison, and that conditions were far better now than they had been back then. Plus, Australian laws were different from American. But prison was prison, and it could have easily been her sent there. She was lucky that she never got picked up, although night after night of working the streets never made her feel all that lucky. Looking back now, she realised that things could have been so much worse, and while she had dealt with a lot of shit, prison would have been the nail in the coffin for her. She was so wrapped up in her head that she hadn't realised she had gone quiet, something that her wife had noticed straight away.

There was something in Allie's eyes that told the redhead she was reliving her past. She knew her wife better than anyone, better than she knew herself most days, and she would do anything to be able to take her pain away. Giving the blonde some time to work through her thoughts, Bea waited until they were back on the pier before pulling her over to one of the benches in a quieter area. "I'm right here of you want to talk about it, and if not then that's fine too. Whatever you want beautiful girl" she said, brushing her thumb over the younger woman's cheek before kissing her softly.

Holding onto her wife a little bit tighter Allie gazed into the eyes that she loved so much. She knew it was an irrational fear, and one that had never come to fruition, but she couldn't help but think about the what if's. She felt like an idiot for even letting her mind go there but knew that Bea would never judge her for it, for anything. "I'm being stupid, I know, but being in there got me thinking. I could have ended up somewhere like that. If things had turned out differently I mean, if I'd been on the wrong street at the wrong time. I saw so many of the girls get picked up by the cops, some came back, some never did. That could have been me, and I'm not sure I'd survive in prison"

Wrapping her arms around her wife, Bea held on to her. She knew what Allie was saying was the truth, and that in a way she had been lucky. But surely being tossed out on the streets like that was punishment enough for these women without prison. She was just glad that she found the blonde when she did, both of their live would have been so different if the redhead hadn't been on shift that night. "You're not on your own there, I wouldn't survive prison either. And if I'd have acted on any one of my thoughts involving Harry when he was beating me then I could have ended up there too. But it's not something that either of us need to worry about. It's in the past, all of it. I'll never let anything happen to you, I promise. I've got you…always"

Allie knew that was true, even without Bea even saying anything. No one had ever had her back like the redhead did. Or protect her so fiercely. And while she hated that she had gotten lost in her past again she knew it was necessary in order to let it go. It was something Gabby, her therapist had said to her on one of their last sessions together. But she was a lot stronger than she had been back then, and with Bea by her side she knew that there was nothing to fear. "I know beautiful, and I've got you too. I love you so, so much". Resting her head on her wife's shoulder, Allie took her hand, linking their fingers together before continuing. "You're wrong you know, you'd be fine in prison. You're strong and tough. Although I'd have to go in there with you to stop all those women throwing themselves at you. You could be my top dog…and I'd be your bitch" she added, running her finger down the redhead's chest and over her stomach before tickling her, a soft giggle falling from the blonde's lips as her wife tried to escape the onslaught.

Bea wasn't a fan of being tickled, but when she heard her wife laugh she didn't mind. She would do anything to see her smile, hear her laugh. It was one of the sweetest sounds in the world, and her eyes lit up every time it happened. Grabbing Allie's wrist, she brought her hand up to her lips, kissing her palm before losing herself in her wife's intense gaze. She was just about to lean in for a kiss when her stomach let out a loud growl, making them both laugh. Stealing a quick kiss, Bea stood up and pulled the blonde to her feet. "Come on, let's grab a bite to eat. I'm going to need a lot of energy for what I have planned for you this afternoon"

Allie felt the familiar feeing rush through her body at Bea's words, even though she knew her wife wasn't talking about any activity that involved getting naked. Unfortunately. Taking her hand, she allowed herself to be led down the pier and towards one of the many restaurants in the area. Hopefully the redhead would still have plenty of energy left over by the evening, and Allie was pretty sure she could encourage her into burning a few more calories.

After finishing their lunch, they made their way to the bike rental store. Allie hadn't been too keen on the idea of cycling over the Golden Gate bridge, but she knew how much her wife was looking forward to it. After getting the redhead to agree to let the blonde ride behind her, she was suddenly a lot more enthusiastic. If anything could take her mind off being on a high bridge it was her wife's arse. But Bea had planned ahead, and when the guy in the shop wheeled a tandem over to them she couldn't help but smile.

Bea had suspected that her wife wouldn't be too keen on the idea of cycling over the bridge, but it was something she had always wanted to do. After doing a bit of research back home she had found out that most of the rental places had tandems. The week before the wedding she had booked one, deciding that this way she could do all the pedalling if the blonde was tired, and she would still be able to ride behind Bea as requested. And judging by the smile on her wife's face when she saw the bike, she had made the right decision. After filling out the necessary paperwork they left the store, wheeling the bike down the street and into the park before trying to get on it.

It took three attempts as Allie insisted on getting on first but then couldn't balance the bike very well. After nearly kissing the concrete twice Bea finally convinced her to try it the other way around, and once they were both settled she set off slowly so her wife could get used to it. After about five minutes they found their rhythm and by the time they reached the bridge they were moving at a steady pace. Bea knew this would be the hardest part for the blonde, but as they started on the cycle path across the bridge she was happy to hear Allie's excited chatter.

They stopped a couple of times to take photos before continuing on their journey, but as they approached the section just before the middle they were hit with a wall of wind which caused the bike to wobble slightly. The squeal that came from behind her let Bea know that her wife wasn't amused. Pulling over to one side she hit the brakes and brought the bike to a gentle stop before turning to face her as best as she could. "I'll do all the pedalling, just hold on tight. I won't let you fall…I promise"

"I know you won't" Allie replied, leaning forward and causing the bike to wobble again. "I trust you" she added, kissing her wife quickly before moving back to her seat.

Bea was pedalling hard as they made their way to the centre point of the bridge, but it didn't feel like she was making much progress. The guy at the rental shop had warned her about the wind, but she was determined to make the ride as smooth as possible for the blonde, although when she felt Allie's hand on her backside it was clear that she had forgotten all about her concerns. When they first rode into the wind and the bike started to wobble Allie was worried that she would fall off. She wasn't bothered about hurting herself, but if she went over the railing it was a long way down. Plus, she knew there were sharks in there and she didn't fancy becoming anything's lunch. But with Bea standing up in her pedals and pushing hard to get them through this section of the bridge, the blonde was rewarded with a close up of her toned arse. And what a view it was. She tried, she really did, but the temptation was too great, and before she realised what she was doing she had reached out and grabbed a handful. It was only a quick squeeze, but it was enough to spur her on and help her wife with the pedalling. Plus, the sooner they got off the bike, the sooner her hands could continue to explore.

The views from the other side of the bridge were incredible, although Allie was glad they had made it across safely. Not that Bea would ever do anything to hurt her. She wasn't sure of many things in life, but of that she was. They were getting the ferry back from Sausalito, a couple of miles away from the bridge, and after taking a few photos of the view, as well as her wife, Bea suggested they take their time and have a relaxing ride over to the terminal. They could get on any ferry, and they departed on a regular basis so there was no rush, plus it would be good to relax and take in the sights for a while.

Stopping off at a bar near the terminal they decided to grab a beer. The temperature had increased as the day went on, and despite feeling the cold when they were on the bridge, it was quite warm now. After fining a table outside Allie made her way into the bar to get the drinks, leaving her wife to snap a few photos of the scenery. She had been a little apprehensive when she bought the camera for Bea and wasn't sure if she would even want one, but one night a few month ago when the redhead had been looking through an old photo album her gran had sent her she had said that she should start taking more pictures. She had lost most of her photos when Harry had torched the house, although she had managed to salvage some pictures of her and Debbie. But she had a new family now, one filled with love, and she wanted to capture that. The gift had been very well received though, and Bea had thanked the blonde several times that night. And since they left for their trip wherever the redhead went, the camera was with her.

As Allie stepped outside the bar she saw a guy sitting at the table opposite Bea. He looked about Allie's age, had dirty blonde hair and a sleeve tattoo. He clearly worked out, and judging by the way he was looking at the redhead was confident he'd found company for the night. She knew her wife would never cheat on her, or so much as look at anyone else for that matter. But after the woman hitting on Bea in the club last night, and now him, she was getting a little frustrated. Not that she could blame him. Bea was by far the most beautiful woman in the bar, and in the blonde's opinion, the world. She just wished that people would stop hitting on her the second Allie's back was turned. Allie knew she was jealous, as crazy as that was, but she couldn't help it. Bea loved her, that was something that she knew for sure, but she was scared that she would meet somebody one day and realise she'd been selling herself short by being with the blonde.

Pushing the irrational thoughts from her mind Allie took a deep breath before crossing the terrace, placing one pint down in front of her wife and the other beside it before leaning down and kissing her. "You ok babe?" she asked, looking between her wife and the mystery guy who was now smiling at the two of them.

"Oh my, you weren't exaggerating were you. She's absolutely gorgeous." The guys said, taking in the blonde that had just arrived at the table. "Sorry, how rude of me. I'm Tate, and I was just telling your wife here how jealous I am of her fabulous cheekbones" he added, holding his hand out to Allie. "You two make the cutest couple ever".

Allie had been so wrapped up in her jealousy that she had completely ignored her gaydar, but the second he started to speak she knew that she had nothing to worry about. Not that Bea would ever hurt her like that anyway. A few seconds later an older guy approached them, handing Tate a glass of wine and throwing him a questioning look.

After the introductions were made, Allie asked Tate and his boyfriend Dale to join them. They were in no rush to get back to the hotel, and they seemed nice enough. Now Allie had put the green-eyed monster to bed at least. Sitting down in the chair beside her wife she couldn't help but smile as Bea's hand found hers straight away.

A couple of hours later they said their goodbyes, exchanging email addresses and telling the guys to let them know if they ever found themselves in Melbourne. It had been an unexpected turn of events, but they had enjoyed both Tate and Dale's company. They were from Los Angeles, and Dale was a music director and worked in theatre and Tate was a football coach. When the conversation turned to Allie's job they were both excited to be in the company of a recording artist, even though they'd never heard anything of hers. Bea was more than happy to step in, playing them a few of her wife's songs on her phone. She was beaming with pride as the guys fussed over the blonde, telling her that she had two new fans and to make sure she played a gig in LA soon. Allie was a little embarrassed by all the attention she was getting, but when she locked eyes with the redhead and saw nothing but love and adoration she accepted the compliments and promised to try and schedule a gig in soon.

Bea had been a little surprised when Tate first approached her, instantly wishing that she had gone to get the drinks instead of her wife. Allie was so much better at dealing with people than she was, the redhead feeling all kinds of awkward and stumbling over her words. But that hadn't been the case this time, so maybe her wife was having a positive influence on her after all. Whatever it was she had fallen into an easy conversation with Tate, well as soon as she realised he wasn't going to try and hit on her. He had asked someone at a nearby table to take a photo of the four of them before they went their separate ways, promising to wait a few days before posting it on Instagram.

Allie had made the decision to delay the posting of any photos while they were away, especially regarding the wedding. She hadn't made it public knowledge and given some of the weird and downright creepy comments she'd gotten on a few occasions wanted to be careful what she posted. Plus, it was their day, hers and Bea's, and it was no one else's business. She was torn between wanting to keep her personal life private and shouting from the rooftops that she had the most incredible wife in the world. The redhead had laughed when she had said that, accusing her of being delusional or getting too much sun, but Allie knew it was the truth.

They checked out of the hotel just after nine the following morning, and after heading over to the rental place to pick the bike up they set off on their road trip. They had been out for a meal the previous evening, then had a couple of drinks in a nearby bar before heading back to the hotel. Neither of them wanted to be out too late as they had a busy day planned, plus Bea would be riding the bike for around 350 miles so she would need her rest. Not that either Allie would ever complain about having an early night. She loved lying in the redhead's arms, loved cuddling up against her as they chatted about the events of their day, and loved waking up with her every morning. When she had been with Mia she rarely stayed the night, and on the odd occasion she had it had been nothing short of awkward the next morning. Looking back, the signs were all there and Allie should have known she was being played. But at the time she thought she was in love. What she felt for Mia back then was nothing compared to her feelings for Bea. Bea was the most beautiful flower in the garden, and Mia was nothing more than a weed.

Their first stop was Monterey, where they were booked onto a whale watching tour. It was something that Allie really wanted to do, not that Bea minded in the slightest. She had really enjoyed the trip they took when they were in New Zealand with Deb the previous year, plus it was en-route anyway. They were out on the boat for about three hours, and saw both Orca and Mighty Blue whales, dolphins and seals. Bea was surprised how close the whales got to the boat, and the sheer size of them blew her mind. She got some great shots of the wildlife over the course of the tour but her favourite was of her wife. She had managed to capture the moment one of the Orca's had popped its head up close to where Allie was standing on the boat, and the smile on the blonde's face as she watched it took Bea's breath away.

Their next stop was Santa Barbara, where they would be staying for the night. Allie had planned ahead and booked them a table at a seafood restaurant overlooking the marina, a ten-minute walk from their beachfront hotel. She had requested a table overlooking the water so they could watch the sunset. On the flight over Bea had promised that they would make time to see the sun setting in whatever state they happened to be in, even if they were still on the bike. She had always loved the sunrise, it had brought with it the hope of a new day, a different path for her to take. Every morning she had woken up deciding that today was the day she would change both hers and her daughter's life for the better. But when the sun had set in the evening it reminded her that she had failed yet again, that she was still trapped in the nightmare that was her marriage to Harry. She had grown to hate the sunset, as with it came another long night of either mental or physical abuse, or both on the really bad nights.

But that wasn't her life anymore, and since meeting the woman sitting opposite she had grown to love them. Now sunsets meant nights out, or evenings cuddled up on the sofa with her favourite blonde. They meant falling asleep in Allie's arms, and nights filled with passion, safety and love. Locking eyes with her wife she couldn't help but smile. She had seen the appreciative glances thrown Allie's way as they had walked along the marina on the way to the restaurant. But out of everyone else in the world Allie had chosen her, and she couldn't be happier about that.

They'd had the majority of their luggage forwarded on to the hotel they would be staying in when they got to Chicago as storage on the bike was limited. Yet despite the lack of wardrobe, Allie still managed to take Bea's breath away. But then again, she looked stunning no matter what she wore.

"You're staring again" Allie said, her voice a little lower than usual as she saw the look in her wife's eyes. She knew that look, she had seen it reflected in her own eyes often enough, and she doubted that they'd be getting much sleep tonight.

"I can't help it. You're beautiful…I'm so lucky"

Reaching across the table, Allie brushed her thumb over her wife's bottom lip, her heart racing as Bea's eyes fluttered shut. "I'm the lucky one Bea. Now come on, let's order. The sooner we eat the sooner we can get out of here. I need to show you how much I love you"

Bea was just about to suggest they forget dinner altogether when her wife's stomach let out a low rumble, making them both laugh. If the look in the blonde's eyes was anything to go by then she would need all the energy she could get. Pushing back the need to be alone with Allie, she scanned the menu, looking for the quickest thing to order.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N: Sorry for being slack on the update front again, I had an idea for a new story and had to get a few notes down before I forgot. Plus I've managed to injure myself and am in quite a bit of pain, so concentration is proving difficult. On a positive note, it can only get better! :)_


	131. Chapter 131

_A/N: To anyone that has commented as a guest, I'm not ignoring you I promise, I just can't reply to the messages._ _:(_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following morning, they made the short ride down to Malibu. They had been on the road quite a bit the previous day and knowing how much her wife loved the beach Bea decided to have a bit of a chill out day. Once they started heading inland they wouldn't have the luxury of a swim in the ocean whenever they felt like it, so they may as well make the most of it. Plus, after leaving the restaurant they had been up until the early hours so catching up on some much-needed rest would do them both the world of good. They were booked into a hotel in Santa Monica for the night, then from there would spend a day and another night in Los Angeles before heading inland and crossing the Stateline into Nevada.

After parking up they grabbed their swimwear from one of the storage boxes on the side of the bike before heading to the restrooms to get changed. Finding a spot that was away from everyone else but still close enough to the water they got themselves settled, Allie taking great pleasure in making sure every inch of her wife's body was covered in sun cream. She didn't want her to burn. Bea was a little less hands-on when returning the favour, although if they had been in a more private place then things would have been very different.

The redhead felt a little self-conscious on the beach, even though it wasn't overly busy. The few people who were there were toned and tanned, and after half an hour she reached for her shirt so she could cover up. Allie had been expecting it, managing to grab the fabric before her wife had a chance to cover herself up. "You're the most beautiful woman on this beach, on any beach. You don't need to cover up"

"But my scars, I feel like everyone's staring at them"

"No one's staring at you, well except me…and there's nothing new there" Allie threw back, trying to lighten the mood. "If anyone does look your way it'll be your arse they can't take their eyes off, not the scars. Plus, they're barely noticeable anyway. Although if anyone looks at your arse they'll have me to deal with" she added, dropping Bea's shirt back down with the rest of their clothes before cuddling into her wife's side. "You're mine, and only mine…and I love looking at you"

"Yours…always" Bea replied, smiling as her wife leaned in for a kiss. Running her fingers through Allie's soft blonde locks she allowed herself to get lost in the feeling of her lips on hers. All her insecurities disappearing the second she felt Allie's tongue swipe over her bottom lip.

As soon as Debbie got back to university she completed the application for the adoption. She knew that it could take a while, but really wanted it to happen as soon as possible. Not that it would really change anything. Allie was more of a parent than Harry had ever been, and no matter what anyone said she would always be her mama. But knowing how badly the blonde had been treated by her own family, Oliver not included, it was important to Deb that they made everything official. Her mum was a completely different person now, and she knew that was all down to the blonde. She would never be able to express how grateful she was that Allie had come along when she did, even if it wasn't under the best of circumstances.

She was there for Bea when Debbie wasn't, when she should have been. The young brunette hated that she had allowed Harry to get to her like that, to manipulate her views on her mum. The redhead had always been there for her, always done everything in her power to protect, and she had thrown it back in her face. She wasn't proud of the way she had behaved back then, but she had been going through a difficult time. Things had been hard at school after Harry got sent to prison, and some of the people she had thought of as friends turned on her. The bullying had gotten really bad at one point, and while Debbie wanted confide in her mum she knew she was already dealing with her own problems. In hindsight she should have just spoken to her, but some of the things her fellow students were saying about her mum were so degrading, and she didn't want to hurt her any more than Harry already had.

By the time she graduated from school Debbie felt lost. She was barely holding it together and had started to distance herself from her mum. It was about that time that the letters and visiting request forms started to come in from Harry, and for some reason she found it easier to express her feelings in writing. It wasn't that they were close, the man had been a virtual stranger for a couple of years now, and even when she was little he had never taken that much interest in her. But she wasn't in a good place back then, and before she knew it she was writing to him every week. The letters eventually turned into visits once she left for university, and she had been so wrapped up in everything that she hadn't realised he was using her to get at her mum.

Debbie was finding it harder to be away from home than she thought. She missed her mum, but with everything that Harry had been telling her felt guilty for feeling that way. It must have been tough on the redhead as well, and she suspected that her mum was missing her too. She should have been there for her, but instead she had believed a pack of lies and pretty much turned her back on the only parent she'd ever had. They'd moved on from all that now, it was in the past and that's exactly where Bea had told her she wanted it to stay. The two of them had spoken on the phone for hours one night after Debbie had found out how bad Harry had actually been, although she still suspects that her mum had it much worse than she actually let on. It had broken Debbie's heart when she thought about how horrible she had been, but her mum had been amazing as always, and the only thing she had asked was that the young brunette talked to her before jumping to conclusions in the future. A mistake Debbie swore she would never make again.

She had noticed a change in the redhead, even back then, and when she caught her and Allie together the next time she came home for the weekend all the pieces started to fall into place. They had always been close, and she saw the redhead as not only her mum but also her best friend. Debbie loved every version of her, but the one she had seen the past couple of years was her favourite. Things hadn't been easy, they never were, but her mum was much more confident than she ever had been and the constant sparkle in her eyes made the brunette so happy. It was as though the redhead had been walking around in the dark all her life, but with Allie by her side she was basking in sunlight.

That was another reason she wanted the adoption to go through. Her mum deserved to have a proper family too. After everything she had been through Debbie just wanted something to go their way for once. It may seem stupid to some people. She was a grown adult so it wasn't like she was dependant on her parents. But it wasn't about that, it was about being recognised as a family in the eyes of the law. If the application failed it wouldn't change anything between the three of them, but the young brunette didn't want Allie to feel like she was a lesser part of the family as Bea or herself. After reading through everything one last time she scanned the document before submitting the application. She was trying not to get her hopes up, but she had a good feeling about this. Sending a quick message to her mum, Debbie let her know that she had started the ball rolling before tuning back to the essay she was meant to be finishing.

They left the beach late afternoon after spending the past half hour watching a school of dolphins playing off the back of the waves. They'd skipped lunch after having quite a big breakfast that morning, but as they made their way back to the bike Allie decided that she wanted ice cream. They couldn't see anywhere nearby so Bea suggested they hit the road, promising to stop as soon as they found somewhere. After checking her phone, she found a couple of places further down the costal road. It was in the same direction they were headed, but it wouldn't have mattered either way. If Allie wanted ice cream then she would get it for her, even if it meant doing a fifty-mile detour.

Fifteen minutes later they were sitting side by side on a bench overlooking the sea, their hands joined as they ate in silence. The only sound other than the waves was the occasional moan coming from the blonde as she devoured her ice cream. The noises she was making were incredibly distracting, and as Bea glanced in the blonde's direction she saw the slight smirk on her lips. She was doing it deliberately to get a rise out of the older woman, but Bea was determined not to bite. Deciding to play her at her own game the redhead finished her ice cream before standing up and stretching. They had been on the bike for over five hours the previous day and she was feeling the effects in her shoulders. Making sure she was standing in front of her wife she raised her arms above her head, stretching out all the kinks in her back and pushing her chest out. As she did this her shirt lifted up showing off her toned stomach. Watching the blonde, she fought back a smile as Allie forgot all about the ice cream in her hand, her gaze shifting between the redhead's abs and breasts.

"Shit" the blonde mumbled as she felt the cold ice cream dripping onto her leg. Looking up she saw a satisfied smirk on her wife's face and knew instantly that she'd been played. Shaking her head, she quickly finished the rest of her ice cream, using the napkin to clean her leg before standing up and walking over to the redhead. Moving in closer Allie bit down gently on her wife's ear lobe before speaking, making sure to drop her voice a little as she knew how much the older woman loved it. "You're going to pay for that later…"

"I can't wait" Bea threw back, slapping the blonde on the arse before turning and running down the promenade towards the bike, her wife chasing after her, a bright smile on her face.

Allie loved this playful side of Bea. She hadn't seen much of it in the beginning, but as the trust developed between them the redhead started to open up more. The blonde quickly discovered that despite her somewhat tough exterior the older woman could also be a big kid at times, especially when she felt comfortable in her surroundings. And while Allie loved making her wife blush, she looked so adorable when her cheeks turned the colour of her hair, she always felt a flutter in her stomach when the redhead started to push back like she had just done. It had been happening more and more recently, although she was nowhere near as direct as the blonde. As she approached the bike she watched her wife climb on, her heart rate increasing as the redhead sent a megawatt smile her way. It still felt a little surreal, and at times she couldn't believe that this stunning woman was her wife. I'm the luckiest person in the world, she thought to herself as she climbed on the back of the bike, her left hand slipping under Bea's jacket and caressing her stomach as she fired up the engine. Holding on to her girl, Allie took in the scenery as they made the short ride from Malibu down to Santa Monica, where they would be staying for the night.

The drive over to Santa Monica only took about half an hour, and after checking into their beachfront hotel they took a shower to wash away all the sand. Once they were both ready Allie checked the time, suggesting they when out for an early dinner that evening. Other than the ice cream they hadn't eaten since breakfast, and she was starving. As they left the restaurant after eating more than they should have they came across what was known by the locals as a dive bar. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was welcoming and reminded Allie of Fuel in some ways. There was a band playing on a small stage in the corner and she was keen to see what they were like. After grabbing a drink Bea led them over to an empty table on edge of the patio. It was close enough to hear the band, but also provided them some much needed fresh air. It was a warm night, and the low ceilings were only adding to the already high temperatures inside the bar.

They ended up staying later than planned, but their itinerary wasn't set in stone so that didn't matter. The band were quite good, although they weren't as well put together as 11:11. The lead singer was great though, but if the country twang in her voice was anything to go by then she clearly wasn't local. When the blonde had commented on how good she was Bea had moved in closer, her lips ghosting over her wife's ear before speaking. "She's good, but nowhere near as good as you are…she's not as hot either" the redhead said, kissing her wife on the cheek before pulling back slightly.

Allie felt her heart flutter at the redhead's words, and there was a fire in her eyes that drove her wild. "I see the Smith charm's out in full force tonight"

"It's the Novak charm now, and we both know how dangerous that can be"

"Oh god, I'm so screwed"

"You will be when I get you back to the hotel later" Bea replied, her face a picture of innocence as she turned her attention back to the band. The look of shock on her wife's face didn't go unnoticed, and the redhead couldn't help but smile to herself as she beat Allie at her own game for the second time that day.

After breakfast they took a walk along Santa Monica pier, Allie stopping every so often to play on the arcade games. It was little things like this that reminded Bea that her wife hadn't had the typical childhood. She had been playing the whac-a-mole for about twenty minutes but couldn't get a high enough score to win a prize. Bea had told her not to worry, and that most of these games were programmed to go in favour of the vendor, but the blonde was determined to beat it. Ten minutes later a very happy Allie squealed with delight as she jumped in the air. She had got the high score she needed, and after pointing to the stuffed animal that she wanted she turned and launched herself at Bea. A few minutes later they continued on down the pier, Allie's left hand was holding Bea's and her right gripping the large stuffed sea lion she had won.

Shaking her head, Bea smiled at her wife. She looked so pleased with herself that the redhead didn't want to burst her bubble, but they had limited space on the bike. "As cute as he is, where is he going to sit on the bike? Or do I need to get you a sidecar" she asked, nudging the blonde playfully as they continued along the pier.

"I got him for Deb, she did ask us to bring her one back after all. And he's not having my spot on the bike, that's prime real estate right there…the view is incredible" the younger woman threw back, her eyes roaming over the redhead's body before she winked at her. "I'll mail him over to her" she added, happy that she had finally beaten that pesky machine.

"You do realise that for what it will cost to send him over, you could buy her about half a dozen stuffed toys when we get home"

"Yeah, but I won him so he's special" Allie replied, throwing her best puppy dog eyes at her wife. She knew that it would work, it always did, the redhead's arm slipping around her waist a few seconds later confirming what she already knew.

The sun was shining and the sky as blue as her wife's eyes, and Bea couldn't be happier. Being here with Allie, just taking in the sights meant more to her than the blonde would ever know. Squeezing the younger woman's hand gently she smiled. It didn't matter where they were or what they were doing, Allie would always find a way to be close to her. It wasn't in a possessive or controlling way, far from it. It was more of an 'I'm proud to call you mine' kind of way, and it made Bea feel like she was on top of the world.

After walking around for a while Bea asked her wife if she would go on the Ferris wheel with her. The blonde had never been on one before and wasn't overly keen on the idea, but she could tell by the look on her wife's face that she really wanted to ride it. "It's ok, I can go on my own if you're not up for it. I just heard that the views are great from up there" the redhead said after sensing Allie's reluctance.

Allie could see the disappointment in the older woman's eyes, even though she was doing her best to try and hide it. Taking a few seconds to study the Ferris wheel she told herself that it wasn't that high, and Bea would always keep her safe. Taking her wife's hand, she smiled at her before pulling her over toward the booth to get their tickets.

Bea was right, the views of the southern California coastline from the top of the wheel were incredible. And despite her initial reservations Allie was really enjoying it. It helped that her wife's arm had slipped around her shoulder, pulling her in close as the wheel started to turn. And even when she was taking photos she hadn't let go, not once. Grabbing her phone from her pocket Allie turned the camera on, switching it to selfie mode before moving in even closer to her girl. Kissing the older woman on the cheek she took a photo, snapping another couple of them both smiling at the camera a few seconds later.

Finishing their ride on the Ferris wheel they headed back down the pier, the blonde squealing with excitement when she saw the old-fashioned carousel. It reminded her a little of the one they had gone on in Brooklyn during their trip to New York, and after pointing it out to her wife they made their way over to the ticket booth. After taking two horses side by side Allie secured the stuffed toy so she could hold the carousel pole with one hand, and her wife's hand with the other. The ride wouldn't last long, but she didn't want to be apart from her, not even for a minute.

Bea suggested taking a picnic to one of the parks later on that afternoon, rather than going out for a meal. They had been eating in restaurants for a few days now and it was starting to get a bit much. It didn't help that the portions were always so big, although the redhead had no doubt in her mind that their daughter would be able to clear her plate, and anyone else's probably. She'd always had a big appetite, even as a little kid. Something Bea found difficult to keep up with when Harry took most of their money, leaving her with the bare minimum to do the weekly shop.

She had tried to hide the few tips she made from her side job as a hairdresser, allowing her to buy good quality food for her daughter. It had worked well in the beginning, but one night Harry caught her stashing the cash in the garage and beat her pretty badly as a result. His van wasn't there and after calling out to him a few times she had assumed he wasn't home. That hadn't been the case, and when he not only saw her hiding money, but also found the little she had saved up so Debbie could go on a school trip with her friends he lost it. Her daughter was ten at the time, and after phoning Liz and making up some excuse about getting called into work, Bea had covered her injuries as best as she could. The redhead had been lucky that night, most of the blows had been to her stomach and ribs so they weren't that visible. Not that any kind of beating should ever be classed as lucky.

Liz had taken Debbie for a sleepover that night. Bea had suffered enough of his moods to know when he would pass out on the sofa after getting back from the pub with his mates, and when he would pick up where he had left off earlier in the evening. She had suspected that night would be the latter and wanted her little girl as far away from his nastiness as possible. She had been right to send Debbie to stay with Liz, and when Harry finally got back from the pub had beaten her so badly that she ended up in hospital for a few days. Of course, she had told everyone that she had fallen off her bike, not that they believed her for a second. Her injuries weren't consistent with a fall like that, and even if they had been it still wouldn't explain the bruising on her arms that were clearly a result of being held down.

Bea had found a way to pay for her daughter to go on the trip in the end, but it hadn't been easy. On the days she hadn't been at the station she would go without food. This went on for several weeks, and by the time she had a reasonable amount of money saved up she was running out of excuses to tell Debbie about her sudden lack of appetite. Instead of hiding the cash in the house she had stashed it in her locker at the station, although keeping it hidden had been more difficult than she had thought. It wasn't that she was worried that anyone would take the money, she just didn't want her colleagues asking too many questions. That way she wouldn't have to lie.

Franky had caught her out one morning, nit that she realised at the time. The redhead had waited until the rest of the crew had gone home before going to her locker, or at least she thought they had all gone. Franky had stayed behind, wanting to talk to her friend about something. Bea had been particularly quiet over the past few weeks, and it was clear that she had lost weight. The tattooed brunette was aware that her homelife wasn't good and was worried about both her and mini Bea. She was aware the redhead was stashing money in her locker but hadn't thought much of it, that was until she overheard her on the phone to Debbie's school. Franky wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but when she heard Bea asking for a few more days to get the money together as her daughter really wanted to go on the class trip, she knew what the cash was for.

The tattooed brunette was on the list of people who were authorised to pick mini Red up from school, her friend had added both her and Liz after a particularly rough few weeks with Harry. Not that she had told them the real reason for adding them to the list. Taking her chances, Franky called the school later that day to find out how much the trip was. After answering a couple of questions to confirm she was who she said she was, the teacher told her that the total cost of the trip was two hundred and forty dollars. They would need it in the next day or two, otherwise Debbie would have to stay behind. Not wanting the young girl to miss out, Franky had waited until the rest of the crew were having lunch before slipping into the locker room. After grabbing a hair pin from her own locker, she set about popping the lock on Bea's. It was easy enough to do, and a few minutes later she was making her way back to the mess room having slipped a hundred dollars into the envelope in the redhead's locker. She was planning on buying herself some new clothes but knew how it felt to be the one kid that got left behind while the rest of the class went on a trip. It had happened to her on many occasions as a child, and it made her feel even less wanted than she already did. And while Franky knew Debbie's situation was different, she didn't want the little girl to experience something like that.

Bea was a great mum, and she always did her absolute best to make sure her daughter had everything she needed. But she was fighting an uphill battle, and while Franky didn't know all of what went on behind closed doors, she knew that Harry was beating her. Red had hidden it very well, so well that no one else had noticed. But the tattooed brunette knew the signs, so to her it was blindingly obvious. She had tried to talk to Bea about it, but her friend had brushed her off, claiming that everything was fine. Franky wanted to help, wanted to get her away from him, but she knew that wasn't something she could do. The one thing she could do was to be there whenever the redhead needed her, whether she realised it or not.

So when Bea had opened her locker later that day and found the envelope full of money she had been shocked. As far as she was aware everyone from her crew had gone home, so after counting it and finding an extra hundred dollars, she stuffed it back into her locker and quickly closed the door. Locking it up she grabbed her jacket and headed out, excited at the thought of being able to go to the school the following morning and pay for Debbie's trip, but hating that someone had to help her with the cost. As she walked down the corridor she was sure that she saw Franky disappearing out of the side door. Running to catch her up, she burst through the door but found the car park empty.

The next time they were on shift she had pulled the tattooed brunette to one side and asked her about the cash. She denied it of course, as expected. But Bea knew it was her. She had that mischievous look in her eye, the one she always had when she was up to something, but Bea knew that she would never get her friend to admit it. It took a few months but eventually Bea managed to get the money together, slipping it into the brunette's locker one night when she was asleep. Franky never questioned the money, knowing instantly who had left it there. That didn't mean she took it back though. The following week during the school holidays she suggested that Bea and Debbie meet her at the Luna Park for the day, and despite the redhead's protests insisted on paying for everything, including taking them out to dinner afterwards.

Bea knew it was her way of giving her the money back that she had left her, and while she didn't like the thought of someone else paying for her daughter, she was grateful. It wasn't much but Debbie had so much fun at the Luna Park, and so did the redhead. She loved hearing her little girl laugh, it didn't happen much at home and that broke her heart. She blamed herself for the young girl having such a difficult childhood and was determined to do everything in her power to protect her from the monster that was her father.

Realising she had let her mind wander, Bea brought her attention back to the present, and the beautiful blonde sitting beside her. It was all in the past, and that's where it would stay. The only thing that mattered was her family, and she knew that no matter what was thrown their way, Allie would always be by her side. Turning slightly, she tucked a lock of hair behind her wife's ear before gazing into her captivating blue eyes. "Thank you"

"What for?" the blonde asked, a little confused. She had sensed that the redhead was lost in her thoughts, so decided to leave her be for a while. They had ordered a picnic from one of the delis near the hotel and were in Palisades Park enjoying the early evening sunshine and sea view. They would be riding to Los Angeles the following morning and had originally only planned on staying overnight. After discussing what they wanted to do while they were in LA the redhead realised they would be short on time. There were a few things that Allie wanted to see while they were there so Bea suggested they add an extra night to their stay. It would mean for a long ride in a coupe of days, but it would be worth it, and she would do anything to keep her wife happy.

Leaning forward, Bea kissed her girl softly, a low moan falling from her lips as she felt the blonde pulling her in closer. She knew that her words had confused Allie a little, so after pulling back she tried to explain as best as she could. "For being here…for being so good to me…for being you"

"I'll always be wherever you are" Allie replied, kissing her wife again before cuddling up against her. "I adore you, and I'll only ever treat you the way you deserve to be treated. Like a queen"

"I love you, beautiful girl"

"To the moon and back" the blonde replied, holding her wife close. Her heart was so full of love, and she had never felt so happy and safe in her life.

Their next stop was Los Angeles, and Allie wanted to go on a tour of the Warner Bros studios while they were there. They couldn't check into their hotel until mid-afternoon but had left what little luggage they had with the designated store. It was a relatively short ride to the studios from there but as expected LA traffic was horrendous, and it took them over an hour. It made it easier being on the bike, and Bea hated to think how long it would have taken them if they had been in a car. Oliver had warned them about the awful traffic in and around the city before they left for their trip. He had been here with the cricket team once for a charity match and they had been so late they almost missed the start of the game. Although it hadn't helped that they were staying as far away from where the event was taking place as they could get.

They spent a few hours touring the studio, although Bea had to practically drag her wife off of the Central Perk set. She had always loved Friends and was beyond excited at getting to sit on the very sofa that all six of them had been on at some point. After getting their photo taken on the famous sofa Bea finally managed to convince the blonde to leave the set. In the end it wasn't that hard, all it took were a few carefully selected words and Allie was out of the seat and chasing after her wife.

After finishing up at the studio they grabbed a quick bite to eat before heading up to the Hollywood sign. Allie was a little disappointed that they could only see the back of it, but a few years ago she never thought she would ever make it out of Australia let alone travel to places like this. There were so many countries, so many places that she wanted to visit, and she couldn't think of a better person to do that with than Bea. The blonde earned more than enough to support herself now, to support her family, but she knew that she wouldn't be in this position if it wasn't for her wife. Not only did she save her life in more ways than one, she also made it worthwhile again. Allie knew that her wife had never travelled very far either, so getting to see all these new places together for the first time made it all the more special.

It was just after six when they got back to the hotel, and Allie suggested they order room service so they could relax for a while before heading back out. Bea wanted to take in a few sights before they got to the venue. It was one thing seeing it in the day, but a place could be so much different after dark, and she loved getting to experience both sides. She also loved exploring new places with Allie, the blonde's hand in hers as they wandered around taking in the sights made her so happy.

After having dinner, they took a shower before spending the next hour watching tv and cuddling on the bed. After a while Allie decided to start getting ready. There was no rush, but despite her limited wardrobe she wasn't sure what to wear. They were going to Whiskey-A-Go-Go, a club famous for helping to launch the career of numerous bands and artists over the years, as well as inspiring a musical and later a movie. It was on Sunset Boulevard, a short walk down the road from their hotel, and the blonde was really excited about checking it out.

It had been really warm since they had been in California, so neither of them had worn their leather pants while out on the bike yet. Taking hers from the closet, she rummaged through her tops until she found one that she was happy with. Bea was busy trying to tame her wild curls, so after putting on a little makeup Allie started to get dressed. Slipping on her leather pants she grabbed her top and continued to get dressed, completely oblivious to the redhead across the room who couldn't take her eyes off her. Feeling like she was being watched Allie lifted her head, her eyes locking with her wife's as she did.

As their eyes locked in the mirror Allie felt the intensity of her wife's gaze. Running her tongue over her bottom lip she raised an eyebrow, her stomach fluttering as the redhead blatantly checked her out. She loved this side of Bea, and even before any words had been exchanged suspected the walk they had planned on taking before heading to the club would be a lot shorter than planned. Not that she really cared. The view inside the room was so much better than anything she could possibly see outside anyway.

Allie was almost ready, but the top that she had chosen was proving to be more difficult to fasten than she thought. She had bought it a few days before they left for New Zealand while she was out on her lunch break, and it had been a lot easier to fasten in the dressing room. Although her hands weren't shaking like they were right now. When Bea looked at her like she was doing in that moment it made her tremble. As hard as she tried, Allie couldn't get the top to fasten. It was a halter neck, and other than the thin bit of fabric around her waist her entire back was exposed, meaning she couldn't wear a bra. Something she knew would drive her wife crazy all night.

After spending several minutes checking her wife out, Bea noticed that she was struggling to tie the strap on her deep red top. Standing up she crossed the room, taking the straps from the blonde's hand and started to fasten it. But when her fingers brushed over the soft skin on Allie's back she couldn't resist kissing it. Hearing a low moan fall from the younger woman's lips Bea's mouth continued on it's path across her sun kissed skin. Forgetting all about what she was meant to be doing the redhead moved her hands down her wife's back, her top falling down around her waist as she leaned back into Bea.

As soon as she felt her wife's hands moving to cup her breasts Allie knew they wouldn't be going on that walk, and would be needing another shower. "I thought you wanted to go for a walk?"

"I did…but I want you more" Bea replied, spinning the blonde around and pushing her up against the wall as her lips found her now exposed chest. She loved watching her wife doing anything, but when she slipped her leather pants on the older woman almost came undone. When she stood up and went over to help Allie she had good intentions, but the temptation was too great. And as soon as she felt her soft skin under her fingertips Bea knew that she wouldn't make it through the night without touching her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N: I was aiming to post this chapter a little earlier, but wanted to make the most of the large yellow ball in the sky before it rains again. Sunshine on an bank holiday in the UK...whatever next! :)_


	132. Chapter 132

They arrived at the club just before ten thirty. They had been aiming to get there a little earlier but they lost track of time, not that either of them had been clockwatching. Bea had taken charge of their earlier activities, and had the blonde coming undone in her hands before they even made it back to the bed. She had been so confident, so commanding, and Allie had been putty in her hands. She loved it when the redhead took what she wanted, what was hers, and there was no bigger turn on for the blonde. In the end Allie had to lock the bathroom door while she took her second shower of the night, knowing that if she didn't they would never make it out of the room that night.

It was jam night so luckily they didn't need tickets, and when they finally made it to the club Allie was surprised how small it was inside. She had assumed it would be a lot bigger than this, but it was busy and the band that were currently on the stage were pretty good. Although they only looked young. They had been there for around an hour when the blonde got talking to one of the women behind the bar. She had commented on both the blonde's, and Bea's accent, and after chatting with her for a while found out that she was originally from Australia but her family had moved over to America when she was five. Bea had been a little wary at first, assuming she was trying to hit on her wife. But when the latest band came off stage and the lead guitarist made his way over, leaning over the bar and kissing her, she knew she had no reason to be jealous.

Jealousy was an emotion that Bea was still trying to get her head around, having never felt it during her first marriage. It had nothing to do with trust, she trusted her wife completely and knew that Allie would never cheat. It was more a reflection of her own deep routed insecurities, although they were getting less and less with every passing day. Harry's words would occasionally get the better of her, but most of the time she was able to push them from her mind with relative ease, and she knew that had everything to do with the support of her wife. But every now and then her insecurities would creep up out of nowhere, taking her by surprise. Allie was stunning, beautiful inside and out, and the redhead couldn't help but feel less than ordinary next to her. But the blonde clearly saw something in her that she was unable to see in herself. Every time she looked at Bea like she had hung the moon a few more of Harry's words disappeared, and the darkness that once surrounded them was replaced with more and more light.

She knew that her jealousy was brought about by fear, a fear of losing Allie, of someone coming along and catching her eye. She had been in the dark for so long, wilting under Harry's domineering presence. But now with the blonde by her side she was finally in the light, and she had blossomed so much since she met Allie. When she had let her insecurities and fears rule her the previous year and had almost lost the blonde as a result, Bea had felt like her entire world was falling down around her. She had never felt a pain like it, so the thought of someone else coming along and steeling her wife away terrified her. She had spoken to the blonde about it one night when they were laid together in bed, Allie's head resting on the older woman's chest. And when Bea admitted to her biggest fear, her then fiancé had lifted her head and gazed into her eyes, telling her that she was the only one she would ever want. Allie admitted to being scared of the same thing that night, and after reassuring each other that they were in this for the long haul they held on to the other a little bit tighter as they eventually drifted off to sleep.

After a few drinks the redhead found herself loosening up a bit, although she wasn't sure if that was the effects of the alcohol or Allie's fingers caressing the exposed skin on her lower back. They had been chatting with some of the band for a while now and when Johnny, the guy that was dating the woman behind the bar found out that Allie was a singer begged her to join them for a couple of songs. They were regulars on the line up at the club and were performing another set a little later in the evening. Allie was apprehensive, not wanting to leave Bea alone in the mass of people for a start. Plus, they hadn't come to hear her sing, and what if they hated her?

Sensing her wife's hesitation Bea pulled her to one side, letting her know that she would be fine on her own for a while, and that she should play a few songs with them. Opportunities like this didn't come along every day, and while she had the chance to stand on the same stage that so many legends had then she should grab it with both hands. When this didn't work the redhead decided to try a different tactic, leaning in close and telling her wife how much of a turn on it was watching her perform. That did the trick, and half an hour later the blonde was making her way to the backstage area with the rest of the band.

Twenty minutes later the band came back out onto the stage, Allie front and centre as she scanned the room in search of the only person that could calm her nerves. She quickly spotted the redhead off to the side of the stage. She was standing with the rest of the bands wives and girlfriends and when their eyes locked Allie felt a rush of heat surge through her. Bea was looking at her with such love and adoration that she was tempted to forget all about the band and head straight for her arms. But the other guys seemed genuinely excited to have her on stage with them. She had played them a couple of her tracks on her phone so they knew that she could hold a note, and when her latest single Sober blasted from her phone Rae, their other guitarist practically leapt on her. She was so excited to be in the presence of the person who had written the song at she related to so much. They spent the next five minutes chatting about their past addictions, and although Rae's struggle had been with alcohol and not drugs, the feelings were the same. She asked Allie if they could play the song, but due to her contract with the studio she wasn't able to. Although that didn't stop the blonde from doing a little duet in the dressing room with the other woman.

Allie had just finished another song and wasn't sure whether to add it onto her album or not. Even though she thought she had everything finalised. It was a little different from her usual style, slightly more edgy, but after playing around in her studio for a while one day when Bea was at work had come up with something that she was keen to explore. Bea had been her inspiration again, as she so often was these days. She affected her in so many ways, inspired her, and she just wanted her to know that she would always want her. She hadn't played it to Isla or anyone at the label yet, and after the band asked her of there was anything of hers that she wanted to play, she played them a sample of the song to see what they thought. They loved it, and after running through the song a few times they pretty much had it down. Allie would be doing most of the work and one of the guys had lent her his electric guitar for the track, but the blonde had asked Rae to do backing vocals for her and the other woman was ecstatic. After doing a couple of covers Johnny introduced their new friend to the crowd, letting them know she would be performing one of her own songs before leaving them for the night to enjoy the rest of her honeymoon.

The nerves were back, and in the same way they always appeared every time she was about to perform one of her own songs, Allie felt them disappear again when her eyes locked with Bea's. The bartender was now standing beside her wife, her eyes firmly fixed on Johnny as he started to play the opening chords of the song. Throwing the redhead a cheeky wink Allie nodded at him to let him know she was ready, waiting a few seconds before joining in on the guitar, her vocals following quickly afterwards.

 ** _I'm at the hotel bar  
I'm drinking on my own  
And then I see you  
And you're dressed to impress  
In Valentino Red  
And do you know that_**

 ** _If it was the only way to have you around  
I'd live in the dark to follow your sound  
If it was the only way to have you around_**

 ** _It's in the way that you flickin' your hair  
It's in the way that you give me that stare  
It's in the way that you always gonna be there  
It's in the way that you flickin' your hair_**

 ** _You float across the room  
You wear the same perfume  
That you used to  
You look me in the eyes  
You're fucking with my mind  
But I know that_**

 ** _If it was the only way to have you around  
I'd live in the dark to follow your sound  
If it was the only way to have you around_**

 ** _It's in the way that you flickin' your hair  
It's in the way that you give me that stare  
It's in the way that you always gonna be there  
It's in the way that you flickin' your hair_**

Bea was so proud of her wife. She had the crowd eating out the palm of her hand and when the song was finished and she started to head off stage they tried calling her back. The blonde looked so good up there as well. She was a natural and Bea loved to watch her up on stage, but then she loved to watch her all the time. As she sang the second chorus she locked eyes with the redhead and Bea felt the heat cursing through her body. She was just glad that no one in the room could read her mind. Despite trading their walk for much more pleasurable activities, she knew that it was going to be a long night.

They spent their second day in LA exploring the city. Bea surprised her wife in the morning by taking her for a late breakfast at the hotel where they filmed Pretty Woman. After looking online one day while the blonde was at the studio she discovered that the hotel did a 'Pretty Woman for a day' experience, but it involved a two-night stay and was really expensive. The redhead wasn't particularly bothered about the cost, but it would put them behind schedule, plus she knew that Allie would kick her arse for wasting that kind money on her. Bea had parked the bike a block away, and as they were walking down the road hand in hand the blonde spotted the hotel up ahead. She was like a kid on Christmas morning, and almost knocked the wind out of her wife when she leapt into her arms.

Breakfast was interesting, and Bea hadn't felt so uncomfortable in a place for a long time. She realised quickly that they weren't exactly dressed like everyone else there, and as the two women were escorted across the room to a table at the side of the restaurant the redhead wanted to run. But it didn't bother her wife in the slightest, and after ordering their drinks and accepting the menu from the waitress the blonde reached over the table and took Bea's hand. "We can leave if you want, I don't want you to feel uneasy"

"No it's ok, let's just enjoy our breakfast. I just wish they would stop staring" the older woman said, glancing in the direction of one of the other tables. There were four women seated there, and they clearly had money. She had seen the look of disgust on their faces when they walked in, and knew exactly what they were thinking.

"Let them stare baby. They're only jealous that I get to have breakfast with the hottest woman in the city" the blonde replied, smiling when she saw the trace of a blush on her wife's cheeks. She really was adorable and Allie couldn't take her eyes off her.

They chatted as they ate, and before long Bea had started to relax at little. Allie was her usual cheery self, and Bea couldn't help but laugh when the blonde said that the less than welcoming reception made her feel like she was Julia Roberts' character in the film. When she thought about it, it was quite funny, and when her wife started to recite lines from the film she couldn't help but laugh at the situation they found themselves in.

The food was delicious, although Bea couldn't finish hers. Allie didn't have any problem in dealing with her leftovers though, and for a moment it was almost like she was out with Debbie. They were similar in so many ways and sometimes the redhead found it hard to believe that she wasn't her biological parent. Not that any of that mattered. Allie was more of a parent than he who she was determined not to think about had ever been and she knew how much Debbie idolised the blonde. Once Allie had cleared both their plates they decided to head out. There was a lot to see and they didn't ant to waste any more of their time being judged.

As they passed that table Allie couldn't help but try and wind the four women up who were sitting there. One of them in particular had grated on the blonde's nerves, and she didn't like the way she looked at Bea as they had crossed the room earlier. She clearly thought that her and her little group of friends were above them, and had looked at the redhead like she was something she had stepped in. It had taken all of Allie's self-control not to tip her breakfast into her lap as they passed on the way to their table, but she didn't want to make a scene.

Catching the woman's gaze, Allie could she the look of disgust in her eye as she noticed their joined hands. Waiting until they were just past the table the blonde moved the arm that was around her wife's waist a little lower, cupping her arse gently before winking at the group of women. She couldn't help but let out a little giggle when she heard them tutting, and although ignoring them would have probably been the best thing to do, where was the fun in that. She just hoped that her wife wasn't upset with her.

Luckily Bea found the whole thing quite funny, although she was glad to be out of the restaurant. It was a shame really as the food had been excellent and the waitress was really friendly. She felt for her, and it couldn't be easy to bite her tongue when you had customers as rude as the small group of women. And to make it worse she had overheard one of them saying that they shouldn't leave a tip as her salmon wasn't presented in the way she wanted it to be. If anything, the poor woman deserved a hefty tip for putting up with their bad attitude and god-awful dress sense. Knowing that she would have flipped her shit with the group of women Bea made sure to leave a good tip for their waitress. Whatever the witches of Eastwick thought of her and Allie, at least they were decent people and treated others with respect.

After breakfast Bea led a very excited Allie down Rodeo drive. She wasn't interested in buying anything from there, but was keen to get a photo by one of the street signs. The blonde had been tempted to go into one of the shops and try and recreate the scene from the film, but after the somewhat frost atmosphere they received at breakfast didn't want to embarrass her girl any more.

They spent the rest of the day taking in the sights of the city, and after grabbing an early dinner they headed back to the hotel. Their extra day in Los Angeles meant they would be on the road for longer than they had planned the following day, so Allie wanted to make sure that her wife was well rested. Once they got out of LA the roads would be pretty quiet, but she had no idea how the redhead managed to navigate her way around the city when it was so busy. Especially on the interstates where there were so many lanes. They would be riding for around four and a half hours, but Bea wanted to get a relatively early start so they could stop off along the way to take in any sights they might come across. Plus she didn't want to get into Las Vegas too late.

It was late afternoon by the time they arrived in Las Vegas, having stopped off a couple of times en-route to do a bit of sight-seeing. Allie had seen the photos online, but nothing could have prepared her for the sheer scale of the strip. As they passed a pyramid and sphinx, she could see a fairy tale castle up ahead, followed by a replica of the New York skyline, including a smaller version of the Statue of Liberty. On the opposite side of the wide road was a golden lion, and there were cars everywhere. It took them a while to ride down the strip due to the volume of traffic, but she didn't mind. As they passed a scaled down version of the Eifel Tower, something on the other side of the street caught her eye. Turning her head, she watched on as dancing fountains emerged from a large lake in front of one of the hotels.

After passing several other large hotels Bea pulled off the main road and into the entrance to theirs. Pulling up, they followed the directions to the on-site parking lot. After grabbing their luggage from the storage compartments on the bike they made their way into the hotel to check in. Bea had wanted to stay in one of the smaller hotels, but as they would only be there for three nights Allie had decided to splash out on a little bit of luxury and book them into the Venetian. She hadn't told the redhead at the time, but as they were approaching he city had to confess so her wife didn't take them to the wrong place. Bea was a little frustrated when the blonde told her what hotel she had booked, knowing that it was a lot more expensive than many of the others. It's not that she isn't grateful, she just wished that her wife wouldn't waste her money on her. But they would only have one honeymoon, and a happy Allie meant a very happy Bea.

The hotel was much bigger than either of them had expected, and it took them a while to find the correct set of elevators. At check-in Allie had mentioned that they were on their honeymoon, and had managed to get a free upgrade. After what felt like forever they finally made it to the door of their suite. Swiping the card, the blonde placed their bags down on the floor before moving to stand behind her wife and covering her eyes with her hands. Nudging the older woman gently, she guided her inside, asking her not to open her eyes while she grabbed their luggage. Moving back to the redhead she held her hand before telling her she could open her eyes. Standing by the bed, Bea looked over the space they would be occupying for the next three nights. They were in what was the sleeping area, a very large bed to her right. Heading down the couple of steps in front of her she passed a couple of sofas and a small dining table before coming to a stop in front of the floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the Las Vegas Strip. Her hand was clasped tightly around Allie's as she took it all in. It was beautiful, and despite still thinking it was a waste of money she couldn't help but get a little choked up. Even after all this time it still surprised her when Allie did something so thoughtful, having gone from someone who did nothing for her, to someone who would give her the world. And although she was getting used to it would never take it or her for granted.

Turning to face her wife she slipped her arm around her waist and pulled her in closer, dropping a series of light kisses all over her face before capturing her lips. "It's beautiful, just like you. I don't deserve you, but thank you" the redhead said as she pulled back slightly.

"You deserve the world Bea Novak, and I'd give it to you in a heartbeat if I could"

"They can keep the world, I've got the best thing in it anyway" Bea replied, getting lost in the younger woman's ocean blue eyes.

After spending the next half hour unpacking they took a shower in the oversized enclosure before dressing and heading out to explore the city. It would have been so easy to allow herself to get lost in all things Allie but the redhead didn't want to keep her wife cooped up in their suite all night, and she knew that once she got her hands on her she wouldn't want to let go. It took them over an hour to even make it out of the hotel, Bea promising her wife they would go on a gondola ride before they left in a few days. The older woman was surprised at the detail that went into both the interior and exterior of the hotel, and when they found themselves in the replica of St Mark's Square felt like she was in some kind of movie set.

On their first evening in Vegas they decided to spend a bit of time taking in the sights of the strip. Bea had a surprise booked for her wife the following morning so she didn't want to be out too late, not that they had any idea what time it was when they were inside the various hotels along the main street. Neither of them had seen anything quite like it, and it blew Allie's mind that she could go from the Eiffel tower to a Roman empire, then end up in New York or Italy, depending on which way you were headed. They didn't get to see that much of the hotels that evening, and both women knew they would need to come back another time and say a little longer. After coming across a promenade lined with bars, restaurants and shops they decided to grab a bite to eat.

They spent the rest of the evening taking in the sights. They wandered the strip with a drink in their hand, something both women found quite strange in the beginning. There were so many things to see that they didn't know where to start. Stopping off at a bar along the way they got talking to another couple, the guy telling them to check out the downtown area while they were there. Finishing their drinks, they thanked them for the information before continuing to explore.

The following morning, they headed across the street to the Mirage hotel and had a quick walk around before the redhead led her fiancé towards the rear of the property. They would get a light breakfast while they were there, although after all the food they ate the previous evening neither of them were particularly hungry. Allie knew her wife was up to something, the constant checking of the time giving the older woman away. But she figured that whatever she had planned was meant to be a surprise, and she trusted her completely. Twenty minutes later they were having a light breakfast overlooking the dolphin pool in the secret garden within the hotel complex. Bea had booked them on the trainer for the day programme, meaning they could not only get up close with the dolphins but also feed, train and swim with them.

Allie was so excited, and after seeing them on the boat in Monterey Bay never thought she would ever get this close. And when they were sent through into the locker room to change into their wetsuits her excitement levels went through the roof. The neoprene clung to Bea like a second skin, accentuating every curve. Allie wasn't sure what was going on with her at the minute, but every time she looked at her wife she felt like a hormone fuelled teenager. She'd been like this since the wedding, and although the redhead didn't seem to mind the constant attention she didn't want her to think that's all she wanted. But when the older woman turned around, her eyes roaming over every inch of the blonde's body, Allie knew she wasn't alone in her struggles. Taking her wife's hand, Bea led them out of the changing rooms and over towards the pool before either of them had another lapse in control.

After spending half an hour being taught all about the mammals they would be working with they were led down to the edge of the pool to meet their new friends. Over the course of the next four hours the helped out with the training of the dolphins, Allie squealing in delight as the one she was working with leapt out of the water and headed the ball she had just thrown back to her. They also got the opportunity to feed them, and despite the smell of the food, both of them loved the experience. The best part was getting to swim with them, and as Bea watched on as her wife smiled brightly, giggling as she held on to the dorsal fin and allowed the dolphin to pull her around the pool she fell in love all over again. They finished up their trainer experience with lunch by the side of the pool, and as they chatted over the food the dolphins were playing and splashing around in the water. It was the perfect end to what was up there with some of best experiences of Allie's life, and getting to share it with her wife made it even more special. The blonde had seen an advert for the trainer for a day experience and it was expensive. The fact that Bea had gone to so much trouble to not only arrange all this, but to make sure they had a private tour made her feel like the luckiest woman in the world. Looking back she couldn't believe how much her life had changed, and she knew that it was all down to the love and support of the woman sitting opposite her.

Vegas was everything they expected it to be, yet also completely different in so many other ways. The past three days had passed in a whirlwind of bright lights and constant movement and as they loaded the bike up after checking out of their hotel were looking forward to a nice quiet evening. They had done so much during their time there, but like with all the other cities they had been to so far, had only seen a small portion of it. On their second night they had found themselves in a saloon themed bar, and after grabbing a drink had taken a seat on what turned out to be extremely uncomfortable saddles. Allie was fascinated by them so had insisted they sit there, but a short while after she had climbed on the stool that had been topped with an old saddle understood why they were free when the bar was so busy. It was fine for the first ten minutes, but then her legs started to cramp up. Looking to her right saw her fiancé standing there, a slight smirk on her face as she watched the blonde struggle.

The second Bea had sat down she knew she would rather stand, but her wife was determined to sit there. Climbing back off what should have been used as a method of torture she watched on as the blonde's face turned from happy and relaxed to tense and uncomfortable. She was wriggling around in the saddle in a bid to try and get comfortable, and it clearly wasn't working. After long than necessary she gave up, climbing off the stool before stretching her legs and moving in closer to her wife. "I've spent the night in more comfortable doorways than that. They should pay people to sit on those things" she mumbled, making Bea laugh with the look of disgust she threw at the piece of furniture.

They had ended up staying in the bar, there was a country band playing and despite not really knowing that much about the genre Bea found that she really enjoyed it. A couple of hours and several drinks later she was making her way back from the bathroom and knew her wife was up to something as soon as their eyes locked. She had that glint in her ocean blue pools, the one that the redhead loved when they were alone, but usually left her frustrated when they weren't. The bar had a mechanical bull and they had already watched numerous people faceplant the matting surrounding it, much to the excitement of the crowd. So when she heard her name being called was more than a little surprised, but knew who would be behind it. Turning to face her wife she shook her head at the look she was giving her, feeling the gentle nudge from the younger woman's hip that was pressed up against hers she felt herself moving towards the mechanical bull.

Bea was more than a little apprehensive, although it was the eyes on her that were bothering her more than the mechanical beast. Climbing onto the bull she held on with her right hand as instructed, throwing her wife what she hoped was her best "you're in so much trouble when I get off this thing" look as it started to move. The aim was to stay on for at least eight seconds, which didn't seem like any time at all. Until you were sat on something that was desperately trying to fling you across the room that is. It was a lot harder than she thought it was going to be, but she was determined to make it past the eight second mark. It was a challenge that she didn't want to lose, plus she suspected her wife would reward her for a good performance when they got back to the hotel. She lasted almost twenty seconds, and despite it being her first time on one was a little disappointed. Picking herself up off the matting she made her way back to her wife who had a completely different look in her eyes now.

As she approached the blonde she smiled, taking a little bow before slipping her arm around the younger woman. She was just about to lean in for a kiss when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she saw that it was one of the women that had been talking to earlier. They were in Vegas on a hen party, and had clearly been making the most of the relaxed alcohol laws.

"Damn girl…you've got some strong thighs on you" the woman said, rewarding her with a slap on the back in congratulations.

"Lucky me…" Allie replied, although her words didn't come out as quiet as she had planned. Looking up she expected to see her wife blushing, so was a little taken aback when the redhead winked at her before chatting to the group of women.

After finally getting around to taking a gondola ride they had gone to the downtown area on their last night, and it was definitely eye opening. Despite seeing several showgirls along the strip Bea was surprised by the lack of clothing on some of the street entertainers down here. They had gone early afternoon, not wanting to be too late out of bed as they had quite a long ride the following day, and after having a couple of drinks Bea tried unsuccessfully to convince her wife to ride the zipline. No amount of pleading would get the blonde up there, but Allie had told her wife that she was happy to watch her. She was always happy to watch her, no matter what she was doing. After booking Bea onto the highest of the two ziplines they spent the three hours before her designated time slot exploring the area.

Other than a quick go on the slot machines neither of them had done any gambling, and while it wasn't something that either one of them was particular bothered about, they wanted to have a go. The cost of the tables was lower here, and after purchasing some chips they found a roulette table that wasn't too busy. Two hours later and a very smug Allie cashed her rather large pile of chips in. She had turned twenty dollars into over a thousand, and couldn't help but laugh at the look on the disgruntled redhead's face. Bea hadn't been quite so lucky, and had spent the best part of the past couple of hours watching her wife play. The free drinks helped to take the edge off though, and when the blonde turned around, holding out the wad of notes in her hand Bea couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. "I can't believe how lucky you are" she said, shaking her head in astonishment. For someone as clueless on gambling as her wife, she'd done really well.

"Oh I know, have you seen how hot my wife is…." The blonde threw back, winking at the redhead before taking her hand and leading her back outside. Tucking the cash into her wallet for safe keeping she knew straight away what she would use it for. Bea never treated herself to anything, and she would make sure that by the time they headed back home she had spoilt her rotten.

The rest of the evening passed quickly, and when Allie saw her wife flying overhead superman style she couldn't help but laugh. She could hear Bea giggling as she flew by, and loved how carefree she was when she allowed herself to relax. She loved every side of the older woman, but the longer they were together the more laid back and open the redhead got. It made Allie feel all warm and fuzzy inside knowing that Bea trusted her that much, especially as it wasn't something that came easy to the older woman.

After the redhead was done playing supergirl they made their way back into one of the casinos to grab dinner. They were both pretty hungry by now, but Allie didn't want to eat earlier as she was worried her wife would get sick on the zipline. Bea wasn't particularly concerned, but if it put the blonde's mind at rest then she would pretty much go along with anything. Smiling to herself has she heard her best friend's voice in her head, telling her that she was whipped. She knew it was true, and she couldn't be happier about it. Allie was the love of her life, and she never knew it was possible to be this happy.

Isla was snowed under. Ash had a throat infection so 11:11 had to cancel three shows, meaning she had a lot of rearranging to do. On top of that the big bosses were pressuring her into moving the release date for Allie's album forward. She had all the songs laid down, but there were a couple of tracks that needed a little tweak. It wasn't anything major, but it would still take time. Plus, there was all the promotion that was required prior to the release, and that wasn't something she could do in a matter of days. Once the blonde was back in the country that was. And then there were all the other artists that she was involved with. She had been at the studios since before six, and it was now approaching midnight. This was the fifth day in a row she had done such long hours and suspected that she wouldn't be getting much of her weekend to herself either.

Rubbing her eyes, she shut her computer down, packing all her paperwork away into the drawers on her desk. She was just about to grab her bag when she thought she heard a door closing down the corridor. It startled her a little, and as far as she was aware she was the only one left in the building, at least that's what the guy on reception had told her when he called to say he was leaving for the night. Stopping what she was doing she listened carefully, putting it down to her tired brain playing tricks on her when the only sound she could hear was her own breathing. Chastising herself for being stupid she grabbed her phone, slipping it into her pocket before picking up her bag and keys. After making sure her office door was locked she headed down the corridor towards the front of the building, and this time when she heard the slamming of a door knew that she wasn't imagining anything. Turning around, she headed in the direction of the noise, surprised to see her office door open and the desk lamp switched on. She was sure she'd not only locked the door but also switched the lamp off, and after making sure nothing was out of place she turned the light off and left her office. Making sure to double check the door this time. After finding the building empty she made it out of there without any issues the second time, although it had taken a little longer as she wanted to make sure all the exits were secure. She had always felt comfortable there, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

Isla hadn't slept well, and after her forth coffee of the morning decided that she would spend the day working at home instead of going into her office as planned. It had taken her a while to fall asleep, her mind racing from what had happened at the studio as she was leaving. Or what she thought had happened. She still wasn't sure if it had been real, or just her exhausted mind playing tricks on her. But either way it had rattled her. Despite having a mountain of work to get through she couldn't concentrate, or shake the feeling that she was being watched. Deciding she needed to clear her head she changed into her gym gear, grabbed her phone and headphones and headed out for a run. Arriving home a couple of hours later she felt much calmer, and after taking a shower she grabbed a quick bite to eat before making a start on rearranging 11:11's cancelled gigs.

She had spent the previous evening on the sofa with a takeaway and a movie, and after sleeping better than she had in a few weeks Isla woke up feeling refreshed. Glancing at the clock she saw that it was almost midday. She never slept this late and was having a little trouble coming to. She felt jet lagged but put it down to the crazy hours she'd been doing recently. Deciding that caffeine was definitely needed this morning she dragged herself out of bed and made her way into the kitchen to grab a strong coffee. Unfortunately the somewhat relaxed state she woke up to didn't last, and as she walked into the kitchen her eyes locked on a box sitting on the counter. It hadn't been there the previous evening, and after taking a closer look she knew she hadn't seen it before.

A noise coming from outside tore her attention from the mystery box, and when she looked through her patio doors saw him standing there. Things had been quiet recently, and she had stupidly pushed all thoughts of his previous threats to the back of her mind. But here he was, in broad daylight, standing there with the same look on his face as he had right before he forced himself on her a few months ago. She felt sick, her body shaking as an icy chill ran through her. Glancing down at the box she knew it was him, that he had been in her house while she was asleep. Shifting her gaze back up to the doors she was surprised to find that he was gone. Crossing the room, she opened the door, running out and around the front of the house just in time to see his car disappearing down the road. Turning around Isla made her way back inside, locking the door before searching the house to see if anything else had been tampered with before making a coffee. Picking the box up she walked over to the sofa and sat down. After taking a long drink she placed her hand on the lid of the box. Knowing whatever was inside it wasn't going to be good, she took a deep breath before opening it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N: I'm so sorry for being a bit slack recently. Work is really full on at the minute and the warm weather is such a rarity that I've been drawn to the garden a little too much. I'll try and do better on the next chapter, but have made this one a little longer to make up for it. The saddle stools in the bar are real, and I'm still recovering from sitting on one while I was in Vegas a few months ago. Even the alcohol didn't make it hurt any less! :)_

 _The lyrics are taken from 'Flickin' Your Hair' by The Hunna_


	133. Chapter 133

The ride over from Las Vegas took them a little over five hours, although they did stop off on the way to take some photos and grab a bite to eat. They also took a slight detour so they could see the Hoover Dam. Bea wanted to ride across it, but they would still have to go back on themselves to get back onto the interstate, something that her wife wasn't particularly looking forward to. The bridge on the interstate that crossed the dam was really high, and she knew that the blonde was nervous. They spent about an hour at the dam, both of them finding it rather amusing that not only did it feel warmer once they crossed the Nevada to Arizona border, as a result of daylight saving time in one of the states it was also an hour later. After seeing the dam, they continued on their journey to the ranch they would be staying at for the night.

They had been back and forth over where to stay for the night, Bea originally suggesting they book in at one of the lodges in the Grand Canyon village. Allie knew how much the older woman wanted to do the skywalk over the canyon though, so after doing a little bit of research had booked them a cabin on the west rim. It was close to the skywalk as well as the helicopter tour she had also arranged. The second part had been a last-minute spur of the moment thing, and although she would be a little uncomfortable in the chopper knew that Bea would love it. Allie was planning on spending a little time taking in the sights while she waited for her wife to go on the skywalk, but after seeing it decided it didn't look that scary. She had pre-booked two tickets anyway, just in case, and if she bottled it at the last minute she was pretty sure she would be able to give hers away.

The skywalk turned out to be scarier than it looked, at least for Allie. Bea however was a little disappointed. It looked much bigger in the pictures, and before she knew it they were back on solid ground, much to her wife's relief. She was so proud of the blonde though and knew how much courage it would have taken for her to take that first step out onto the glass floor. It was one of the many things that the redhead loved about her, even if she was afraid she always tackled things head on. Allie always said that Bea was her inspiration, but it was the other way around. The way she had completely turned her life around in such a short period of time showed not only how strong and resilient she was, but also how determined.

It would have been so easy for her to give up back when they first met, go back to the only lifestyle she had known for a long time. And although the blonde had said that it was Bea that had made her want to change she had to want to do it for herself. The redhead was glad that she had been there to help but knew that unless Allie really wanted to change the pattern she had found herself in then that help would have come to nothing. While Bea had gone through a lot with Harry, at least she had good people around her. Even if she didn't try and distance herself from them at times. But Allie had no one, she was all alone out there and even if she had wanted to ask for help where would she have gone. The shelter wasn't exactly friendly towards her, or at least they hadn't been before Julie and Sara took over. It not only showed the blonde's resilience but also the inner strength that had not only helped herself, but also Bea. Just being near Allie made the redhead stronger, and she had never felt so safe with anyone in her life.

Bea was staring at her, a faraway look in her eyes, and the blonde knew that she was lost in her thoughts. She just hoped it wasn't anything bad. It made her so angry that Harry could still affect the older woman. She wasn't angry at her wife, just at him for being such a colossal bastard and hurting her the way he had. Reaching out, she took the older woman's hand in hers. "You ok baby?"

Allie's soft voice pulled Bea from the thoughts she hadn't realised she was having, and after taking a few seconds to clear her mind she smiled lovingly at the blonde. "Mmm, I was just thinking about how proud of you I am"

"What for?"

"For facing your fears"

"You mean the bridge?" Allie asked, not expecting such a reaction over something so trivial. "There are little kids on there…I didn't do anything special"

"But that's just it Allie, you did. I know how much you hate heights, yet you still went out there"

"I only did it to impress this hot redhead, I really want her to notice me" Allie threw back playfully, running her finger along her wife's collar bone and down the centre of her chest before curling it under the hem of her shirt and giving it a little tug. Knowing the older woman didn't take compliments too well, she was keen to see how she would react. Although since they had been away the redhead's confidence and self believe had increased tenfold, and Allie couldn't be happier about that. It was about time Bea saw what everyone else did, a strong, brave and beautiful woman. And in Allie's case, home.

"You're the only one she'll ever see" Bea replied, getting so lost in her wife's intense gaze that the compliment almost passed her by. She didn't see herself as hot, beautiful, or even remotely attractive. But Allie clearly did, and who was she to argue. The blonde would only win anyway, she always won. One look from her wife and Bea was putty in her hands. And it was pointless trying to deny it.

After grabbing a quick drink, they made their way to the airfield to pick the helicopter up. The views of the Canyon were incredible, and the blonde had really outdone herself this time, upgrading to make sure they got front seats. She wasn't too happy with all the glass and was trying her best not to look down too much, but it was worth it to see the bright smile on her wife's face. After a few minutes she figured the best way to deal with her fears was to simply watch her wife. She knew people would think she was crazy. Here she was getting an up close, birds eye view of such an incredible place, and she wasn't even looking. It didn't matter how stunning the scenery was, Allie had the most precious thing in the world sitting right beside her, and she was the only view she would ever need.

Once the helicopter flight was over they landed on a plateau within the canyon, where a few pontoon boats awaited them. There were six helicopters in convoy, and once everyone had decanted they made their way over to the tables where a champagne picnic awaited them. After finishing off their light snack and drink and everyone was safely in the boats they made their way down the river. For the first time since they had arrived at the Canyon Allie took a little time to study it. The scale of it was mind blowing, and she felt so small in comparison. It was stunning, and as they floated down the Colorado river she watched as the colour of the rocks changed with the sunlight.

Bea was busy taking photos, and Allie had caught her snapping a few of her as well. Not that she minded. The redhead's desk at work was slowly filling up with photos of both Allie and Debbie, and despite her having to store them in her cabinet every time she finished her shift she kept adding more. The blonde had asked her about it the last time she called in to see her at work, and Bea had simply smiled and told her that other that her daughter, Allie was the only person she had ever wanted to do this with. Plus, when she was having a bad day, being surrounded by pictures of the woman she loved more than anything made it all better. Allie thought she was adorable, and for someone who claimed to be a relationship novice the redhead knew exactly what to say to make her heart beat faster.

It was late afternoon by the time they arrived at the ranch they were staying in, and after checking into their small cabin Allie led her wife back out again. She had one more surprise for her, then they could both relax for the rest of the evening. While doing her research she had found out that the ranch not only had quaint and cosy little cabins, but also a zipline, and not knowing about the one in Las Vegas had booked the redhead on it. She wasn't sure if her wife would want to go on another one, but as they made their way over to the small reception she told her what she had planned. Allie could tell straight away by the way the older woman's eyes lit up that she had done the right thing, and despite seeing Bea fly overhead once in the past couple of days was looking forward to seeing the smile on her wife's face when it was all over. And her feet were firmly back on the ground again.

Despite knowing it was perfectly safe it didn't stop Allie from worrying, and her heart rate only returned to normal once her wife was back by her side and still in one piece. Bea was chattering away like an excited kid as she described the views from up on the zipline, and it made the blonde's heart soar. She loved this carefree side of Bea and wondered if this was how she had been all the time before Harry came along and tried to break her down. But he had failed, and day by day the redhead was getting stronger and stronger. Allie hoped that soon she would be completely free of his hurtful and damaging words, and until then she would be by her side, telling her every day how special she was and how much she loved her.

After watching one of the most incredible sunsets ever they spent the evening around the bonfire making smores and listening to stories from some of the locals from the tribe that owned the land. When the guitar came out and the guide that had been telling them all about the history of the area said he would teach them a song or two Bea felt the nerves creep in. It was one thing to sing along to the radio in the car or at home, as long as she was alone, but another to do it in front of people. Especially when there was a professional singer sitting beside her, not that her wife would ever judge her. The blonde had caught her singing along to the radio on a few occasions and had either joined in or showered her with kisses. Although Bea suspected the latter was a way to distract her enough so she stopped singing. She wasn't as bad as Debbie, but she wasn't good either, and was hoping she would be able to get away with lip syncing.

Unfortunately, that hadn't been the case, and after going through the song a few times he gave each of them a couple of lines to sing, solo. Bea tried to protest, claiming that she wasn't a very good singer but he told her that it wasn't about ability, it was about unity, and she really couldn't argue with that. Plus, Allie was looking at her like a lost puppy, and there was no way she could resist her when she looked like that. Or ever for that matter. By the end of the evening Bea had no idea what she was worrying about, and she had really enjoyed herself. Not that she would be making a habit of singing in front of other people again. As they walked back to their cabin hand in hand Allie had told her how proud of her she was, and once they were behind closed doors decided to show her as well.

They spent the next few days travelling across the different states, taking in the sights and experiencing everything the vast country had to offer. They had lost themselves in another world at the National Monument in Albuquerque, home to thousands of historic petroglyphs, been horse riding in Palo Duro Canyon and admired the somewhat unusual art at the Cadillac ranch while in Amarillo, and visited the Myriad botanical gardens and crystal bridge tropical conservatory in Oklahoma City. They had seen fifteen sunsets in six different states so far, and Bea had kept to her promise. They had been running behind schedule one evening a couple of days ago, but the redhead had checked the GPS, finding a good place for them to stop that wasn't too far from their original route. The most memorable ones so far were watching the sun set over the Grand Canyon, a place that Bea had fallen in love with instantly. She loved the peace and tranquillity of the area, and the physical scale of the canyon had surprised her too. She had seen photos of it, but they really didn't do it justice. The other incredible sunset was the one in Albuquerque. The sky looked like a watercolour painting, and as the colours changed so did the look of the buildings and landscape below. They had taken the Sandia peak tramway from the northeast edge of the city up to the crest line of the mountains, and despite clinging to the redhead Allie couldn't deny that it was worth making the trip up here.

Bea was standing close behind her, her arms wrapped tightly around the younger woman's waist, and it was so beautiful that she wished they could stay there in that moment forever. When she had been trapped in her marriage to Harry she would often think about all the places she wanted to visit, make a list in her mind. At the time it had been nothing more than a fantasy, a way to escape her miserable life, even if it was only for a short while. But now that list had become a reality, and she had already ticked a few things off. What made it even better was that she got to do it with Allie by her side, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

From there they had continued on their journey, experiencing everything the different states and cities had to offer, and other than a minor incident a couple of nights ago everyone had been really welcoming. They had been later getting on the road than they thought, and as a result were running behind schedule. The drive to their next stop was going to be a long one anyway, and Allie was worried that her fiancé would get tired. Looking online she found a motel along the route they would be taking, booking them in for an overnight stay so they would both be well rested for the following day. She knew this was one of the reasons her wife had suggested avoiding the guided tour, not wanting their time to be in someone else's hands.

The place they ended up stopping in was nothing more than a few houses, gas station, local store and bar, although they were both looking forward to seeing a small town for a change. Unfortunately, it hadn't gone to plan, and after pulling up outside the motel that looked like something out of a horror movie they made their way into reception to check in. After giving her name Allie was handed a key to their room, the bored looking woman behind the desk letting her know it was a twin room on the upper floor of the two-storey building. Knowing that she had specifically requested a double the blonde questioned it, the receptionist looking between the two women before asking her to repeat herself.

"But you're both women, wouldn't you prefer more space…your own bed?" she said, her gaze switching between the could like she was watching a game of tennis.

"We're married" Allie replied, holding up her left hand to show her rings. "…to each other…" she added when it became clear that the older woman still didn't understand.

"Oh my, I…err…" the woman behind the desk said, shaking her head in disgust as she tried to figure out what to do. She'd never come across their sort before and had no idea how to deal with them or the situation she found herself in, but as an idea popped into her head she decided to run with it. "I'm afraid we're fully booked, so it's a twin room or nothing at all. Sorry about that"

Bea was getting pissed off. It was bad enough they were stuck in what was turning out to be some hick town without having to sleep in a separate bed to her Alliecat. And Cruella De Ville on reception wasn't helping matters. Bringing up the website for the motel she checked the availability, not surprised to see that double rooms were still available. Stepping up to the desk she held her phone up, showing both Allie and the other woman that there was in fact a room available. "We'll take this one if that's ok with you. We did book and pay for a double after all" she said, glaring at the receptionist as she took the key back from Allie before changing the booking on the computer and handing her another one. "Thank you, you've been most helpful" the redhead added, her voice laced with sarcasm as she grabbed her bag and turned towards the door.

Allie knew that she should let it go, they had the room they wanted and had won the battle. But she couldn't resist throwing one last dig in at the older woman. "It wouldn't have stopped us you know. I'd have still fucked her, even in a single bed. We've done it in smaller spaces than that, and it just means I'd have to get even closer than usual, but she loves it when I'm all over her like that" the blonde said, her face the picture of innocence despite the topic of conversation. "You should try it sometime…don't know what you're missing" she added, throwing the woman a wink before disappearing out of the door in search of her wife.

Despite being outside Bea could still hear the conversation between her wife and the woman on reception, and while she loved that the blonde was defending their relationship she hoped that the direct approach wouldn't get them thrown out of the motel. Even if it didn't look like the nicest place. As the door opened and her wife walked out, Bea smiled when she noticed the apologetic look on her face. "Sorry…couldn't help myself, the bitch was getting on my tits" Allie said, shrugging her shoulders before taking the redhead's hand and walking up the stairs to their room.

Bea was hoping the worst part of the night was out of the way, but after entering their room she knew it was going to be one of those nights. Although the sheets were clean, at least they should be thankful for something. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for the bathroom and after showering quickly while trying to touch as few surfaces as possible they checked to see what the options for dinner were in the area. If she hadn't been so tired she would have checked them both out and gone in search of another place to stay but deciding to make the most of it they got changed and headed over to the only bar in town to grab a bite to eat, hoping they could salvage the rest of their evening.

As soon as they walked into the bar everything went quiet. It wasn't overly busy but judging by the size of the town the redhead suspected that most of the population were in here. You could hear a pin drop as they crossed the room, finding a small table tucked away in the corner and out of the way. Allie could tell that her wife was feeling uncomfortable, despite her best efforts to reassure the younger woman that she was ok, and the blonde wished more than anything that there was some way they could get the food to go. It would be worth being holed up in the shitty motel room if it meant the tension would leave the older woman's jaw. After quickly scanning the limited menu they decided what they wanted before Allie headed to the bar to place their order. The bartender reminded her of a grizzly bear, but she knew better than to judge people on their appearance. He could be a really nice guy. That wasn't the case though, and after going through the majority of the menu to find something he was actually willing to make them, he placed two beers down in front of the blonde before handing her a slip of paper as her tab. Neither of them had been that bothered about drinking alcohol, but not wanting to cause a scene she accepted the drinks before thanking him and making her way back over to her wife.

Allie could feel the eyes on her as she crossed the room, and it was making her skin crawl. What bothered her the most was the look on Bea's face as she entered a one way staring competition with the culprit of the wandering eyes. Not that he even noticed. While she loved how protective her wife was, she didn't want her getting into anything with the locals. They didn't look like the sort of people who were worried about it being a fair fight. Moving her chair a little closer to the older woman, she sat down, placing her hand on Bea's leg in a bid to calm her down. "Just ignore them, they're not important"

"I know, I just hate that they're looking at you like that. It makes me so angry"

"Let's just have dinner then go back to the room. I don't know about you, but I could do with an early night" the blonde said, the sly wink she threw her wife's way letting her know that didn't mean she was tired.

Bea loved how quickly Allie could calm her down. No one had ever had that kind of effect on her and she knew they never would. Allie was her world, her soulmate, and no one would ever come close. The food was bland at best, and it was clear by the way that it was pretty much thrown down on their table that they weren't welcome. There seemed to be a pattern forming, and the quicker they were back on the road and away from this town the happier the redhead would be.

They were just finishing their meal when one of the guys that had his eye on Allie pulled up a chair and sat down, leering at the blonde before winking suggestively. "You're a pretty little thing…fancy some company for the night?" he asked her chest, the stale beer strong on his breath as he moved in closer.

Allie could see her wife was about to step in and remove him from their table but didn't want her getting hurt in any way. Moving away from the unwanted guest and closer to her wife, she squeezed her hand before turning back to him. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm going to have to pass. I'm married" she replied, hoping that would be enough to get rid of him.

"Where is he? Surely he's not stupid enough to let a pretty little princess like you out alone for the night"

Bea was trying to stay calm, she really was. But when his roaming eyes fixed back on her wife's chest she clenched her jaw so tight she was surprised it didn't break. Allie knew that if she didn't get a handle on the situation red mist would put in an appearance, and as hot as Bea was when she was in protective mode this wasn't the place to pick a fight. "I'm not out on my own, I'm here with my wife" she said, linking her fingers with Bea's before holding up their joined hands.

The look on his face would have been funny if they were anywhere but here. He looked like a cartoon character and Allie could practically see his eyes popping out of his head and the steam coming out of his ears. Standing up quickly, he looked at them both in disgust before spitting on the floor and walking back to the bar. Bea was just about to suggest they pay their bill and get out of there when the looming figure of the bartender appeared by the side of the table.

"I think it's time you two made a move don't you. We don't want your kind around here, it's fucking disgusting" he practically spat out, slamming what Allie suspected was the bill down on the table.

Standing so quickly that her chair clattered to the floor, Bea grabbed a few notes from her wallet and slammed them into his chest. It was enough to cover the cost of what they'd had but she made sure not to leave any kind of tip. The food wasn't great, and the hospitality even worse, and she didn't want to waste another minute in this shithole.

Allie was worried, this was the first time they had come across serious homophobia and wasn't sure how her wife would handle it. She knew the redhead hated being the centre of attention, and they definitely had all eyes on them right now. Standing up she moved in closer and was just about to take control of the situation when she felt Bea's arm slip around her waist and her lips on hers. When their lips touched Allie was expecting a quick peck, but when she felt her wife's tongue begging for entrance knew she didn't have to worry about her reaction to the ignorant arseholes in the bar. Not wanting to make the situation worse she pulled back, albeit reluctantly, tucking a stray curl behind the older woman's ear before pulling her towards the door.

They had only taken a few steps when the dickhead opened his mouth again, and the second she felt Bea tense up knew there was going to be trouble. "Fucking dykes…you need a real man to sort you out" he mumbled, although not quietly enough.

"Really? Is that what we need?" the redhead asked, scanning the room before getting right up in his face, despite the height difference. "Can't see any real men in here, can you babe?" she added, turning and looking at Allie during the last part of her sentence. Shaking her head, she laughed in his face before delivering her parting comment, rendering both the dickhead and her wife speechless in the process. "As much as I'd love to stand here all evening and discuss this, we've got other plans…a long night of hot, sweaty, lesbian sex amongst other things". Turning on her heels Bea took the blonde's hand and marched out of the bar, Allie's eyes wide in shock and her pulse racing at what had just come out of the older woman's mouth.

Pushing all thoughts of what she had just said out of her mind, Bea led her wife across the street and back to their room. Shutting and locking the door she closed her eyes, her cheeks colouring as she replayed what had happened over the last few minutes. She hadn't intended to say anything so Franky-like, but she couldn't deny that it was worth it to see the look on the guys face. Before she had time to process the events she felt a warm body pressed against hers, and soft lips on her neck.

"Fuck Bea, that was so…hot" the blonde mumbled as she tugged at the older woman's shirt, desperate to feel her soft skin under her fingers. She was so proud of her girl, of the way she handled that arsehole back at the bar. She was also incredibly turned on and didn't care that they were pressed up against the door of a shitty motel. She wanted Bea, and she wanted her now.

Pulling back Bea looked into her wife's hooded blue eyes, almost coming undone under the intensity of her gaze. The need to touch her was all consuming, and no matter what anyone said she knew that their relationship, what they had wasn't wrong. It was perfect, in every way. She hated what those ignorant homophobes had said to them, and by the look the woman on reception had given her when they arrived back at the motel she had clearly heard all about it. She was on the phone and shaking her head at whatever the person on the other end was saying. Small town gossip was obviously big around here, and she couldn't wait to be out of the small town. As they had climbed the stairs she realised that not only was the woman behind the desk the same one that was rude to them earlier, but that their room was directly above reception.

As a rather loud moan fell from the blonde's lips Bea decided to turn it up a notch, knowing exactly what to do to make her girl scream. Slipping her arms under her backside she lifted her up and carried her across the small room. Throwing her down on the bed she pulled her shirt over her head, almost ripping it in her bid to get back to the blonde lying in front of her. Making short work of the rest of her clothes Bea set about removing her wife's, but at a much slower pace this time. Allie was getting frustrated, and she needed to feel her lover's toned body against hers. Unfastening her pants, she tried to remove them, the older woman giggling as she got her foot caught in the item of clothing. Once Allie had freed herself from her denim prison she turned her attention back to her wife, loving the feel of her soft skin against hers.

There was a desperation in the blonde's touch, and it ignited a fire in Bea. Taking her time, she kissed every inch of the younger woman's body, stopping to pay extra attention to the more sensitive areas. She could tell that Allie was trying to keep the noise down but right now that was the last thing she wanted. If people couldn't keep their nose out of something that had nothing to do with them or felt the need to tell them their relationship was wrong, then Bea wanted the world to know just how right it was. Kissing her way back up the younger woman's body she moved her hand in the opposite direction, her heart hammering in her chest as Allie's back arched off the bed, the blonde biting down on her lip to stop herself from moaning too loudly.

Locking eyes with her beautiful wife Bea smiled at her, the smile reserved for Allie and only Allie. "I want to hear you baby. Hearing you moan, knowing it's because of what I'm doing to you…fuck…it makes me crazy" she said before capturing the younger woman's lips in a searing kiss. This wasn't wrong, it was perfect, and fuck anyone who said otherwise. Pulling back slightly she giggled as the blonde growled before pulling her back in for another kiss.

Allie was surprised by her wife's request, the redhead usually reminding her to keep the noise down whenever they were staying in a hotel. She loved telling Bea exactly what her touch did to her, letting her know just how much she loved what she was doing, but understood the need for discretion. It was hard though, really hard. Bea did things to her that no one else ever had, made her feel like she was the most precious thing in the world, and it was hard to stay in control under her touch. But with a free reign to let go, she wasn't going to miss an opportunity to be as vocal as possible.

Allie had been loud, really loud, and at one-point Bea thought the glass would shatter in the window. There was no doubt that the woman on reception had heard them, although she suspected the rest of the town had too. Not that she cared. It was such a turn on, and not only seeing but also hearing exactly what her touch did to her wife made her crazy. They had a long ride ahead of them the following day and Bea knew that they needed to get some rest. But it was still relatively early, and right now the only thing on the redhead's mind was seeing what other delectable sounds she could draw from Allie's perfect lips.

It had been a week since Isla had received the box, and she still had no idea what to do about it. It wouldn't be so bad if it only affected her. As much as she needed the money to pay for her little sister's care, she would find another way if needs be. But it wasn't only her job on the line, or her reputation, and she knew that she needed to tread carefully. She'd hardly slept since the morning she discovered that he had been in her house and had called someone in to change the locks as soon as she could. She's had a couple of security cameras installed as well, hoping to catch him if he did come back. Isla was exhausted, and it was starting to show in her work. She tried to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes she could see his face, feel his hands on her. She hadn't told anyone about it, anyone other than the police officer who had clearly gone straight back to him the minute she gave her statement. She was scared, but after what happened last time the police station was the last place she wanted to go. But ignoring it wouldn't help either, the note left on her desk the previous day a not so subtle reminder of that.

Isla knew that Bea's friend Franky was pretty knowledgeable when it came to the law, and despite not wanting to drag anyone else into her mess decided that she should probably seek her advice. The redhead clearly trusted Franky, and more importantly so did Allie. Isla hated the thought of discussing her colleague behind her back, but the alternative would be much worse. The last thing she wanted was for the newly married couple to get caught up in the crossfire of yet another shit storm. But if he followed up on his threats then bad publicity and a failing career would be the least of Allie's problems.

Deciding that it would be better to speak to Franky in person she called the station, making sure she was on shift before shutting her laptop down and leaving her office. She had been deliberately vague on the phone, simply telling the tattooed brunette that she was trying to do something for Allie and Bea and needed her help. She could tell Franky was apprehensive, but knew how close she was to the redhead, so when she told her to come over to the station as soon as she could Isla breathed out a sigh of relief. She was by no means out of the woods, but hopefully this time asking for help wouldn't make what felt like an impossible situation even worse. Or come back to bite her in the ass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've got a touch of the writer's block and need to try and figure out where I'm going with this. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can…fingers crossed! :/_


	134. Chapter 134

_A/N: Apologies for the long delay on posting this, it's been a combination of writer's block and strong painkillers putting me on my arse. I'll update as soon as I can, but at the minute I'm struggling to stay awake for long enough to write anything that makes any sense._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After leaving the hotel really early that morning they veered off Route 66 and made the long journey to Memphis. Allie had said a while back that she would love to visit Nashville, and after deciding they were going to tour the states Bea had looked into it, although she hadn't said anything to the blonde. It would be too far to ride in one day and would involve a massive detour, but if they set off early they could make it as far as Memphis, stay over for a couple of nights then continue on to Nashville from there. Her wife wasn't too happy when the alarm went off at four thirty that morning though, especially as she was only expecting a relatively short ride to their next stop. But after some not so gentle persuasion she finally dragged herself out of bed and into the shower. It was just after five when they checked out of the hotel, and after promising to stop for breakfast soon Bea loaded the bike up and they set off. They had been riding for around an hour when Allie's voice came through the speaker in Bea's helmet. "Babe…I'm not questioning your navigation skills but I'm pretty sure we should have turned off back there"

Smiling to herself, Bea slowed down and pulled up in the parking lot of a roadside diner before removing her helmet. Waiting until her wife had climbed off the bike she did the same, turning so she was facing the blonde. "We're not going where you thought we were. I wanted to surprise you, but you've got a better sense of direction than I expected…" she said, giggling when the younger woman's hands slipped under her jacket and she started to tickle her.

"So where are we going then…or am I going to have to tickle it out of you?"

Brushing a lock of hair from the blonde's face Bea leaned in, kissing her softly. "It's a surprise" she said as she pulled back slightly. "Do you trust me?" she added after seeing the frown on her wife's face.

"With my life" Allie replied in a heartbeat. She didn't trust many people, but Bea was special in every way, and the blonde meant every word.

After grabbing some breakfast at the diner, they got back on the bike, Allie slipping her arms around the redhead's waist as they set off again. They had been on the road for almost three and a half hours and Bea could tell that her wife was getting restless. Seeing signs for a rest stop up ahead she let her know that she was going to pull over for a while so they could stretch their legs. They didn't stay long and after having a drink and using the bathroom they were back on the bike again. Allie had been quizzing the older woman on where they were going but so far, every guess had been wrong. It helped that the blonde wasn't the best at geography, although Bea knew that as soon as she saw the signs showing the distance to the major cities she would figure it out. They had another two and a half hours to go, and she was looking forward to slipping into a nice hot shower when they finally got to the hotel. And if she played her cards right she might be able to convince her wife to join her.

They were about an hour away from Memphis when Allie saw the sign and realised where they were headed, the excited squeal coming through the comms set letting her wife know she had finally figured it out. It was just after one by the time they arrived at the hotel, and almost half past when they finally got to their room. When Bea had looked into taking the detour she had was only planning on staying one night, but after seeing how long the ride would be decided to make it two. She knew that she would be tired and expected her wife would be too, and she wanted Allie to be able to get a proper look around. Plus, they had a few extra days to play with and as long as they made it to Chicago before they were due to fly out of the country it didn't really matter where they stayed.

Allie was tired, so couldn't imagine how her wife was feeling. While she loved the closeness being pressed tight against her on the bike brought, being on it for so long was exhausting, and she wasn't the one having to concentrate on getting them here in one piece. After unpacking their bag and ordering a light snack from room service, the blonde suggested they lay down for an hour before getting ready to go out later that evening. She would have happily stayed there for the rest of the night but knew her wife had something planned. Bea was a little surprised by the suggestion, having been expecting the blonde to want to get out and explore the city as soon as possible. Not that she was complaining. Getting to cuddle up to her Alliecat sounded like the perfect start to their visit.

Bea tried to take a nap, she really did, but after about twenty minutes of tossing and turning she finally gave up. Her body ached and her eyes felt heavy, but there was another much stronger feeling that was stopping her from relaxing. A feeling that the sleeping blonde beside her evoked. Allie had been out like a light, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, but her wife hadn't been so lucky. The younger woman's chosen sleepwear was to blame, and as hard as Bea has tried she couldn't stop staring. Allie had stripped her clothes off while Bea was in the bathroom, leaving her in a lacy red bra and barely there matching undies. By the time the redhead came back through into their room she was fast asleep, but one look at her perfect body and suddenly sleep was the last thing on Bea's mind.

She tried to think of anything to take her mind off it, from her job to housework, but nothing helped. When she thought about work the first thing that popped into her mind was how much her wife loved her uniform, or more specifically stripping it off her. Every time she tried to distract herself with mundane thoughts her lust filled brain turned them into something else, mainly involving a naked Allie. Bea was frustrated, really frustrated, and the more she tried to fight it the worse it got. As she laid beside her wife watching her sleep she tried to stay as still as possible so she didn't disturb her. Seconds felt like minutes, and minutes felt like hours, and all Bea wanted to do was reach out and touch the blonde. But Allie clearly needed her sleep and doing so would be selfish of her.

Bea continued to try and distract herself to no avail. Things got so bad at one point that she considered taking matters into her own hands, although the thought was only fleeting. Dragging herself out of bed she grabbed the tablet from the table and dropped down on the small sofa near the window. She thought about video calling Deb, but after checking the time realised she would still be in bed. Putting the tablet down Bea grabbed her camera, flicking through the photos she had taken until she came across one of her wife. She had taken it while they were at the Grand Canyon as the sun had started to set casting, a reddish range hue over the rocks. As incredible as the scenery was, it didn't hold a candle to the beautiful blonde. Lifting her head Bea looked towards the bed, and she couldn't stop the wide smile spreading across her face as she gazed at her girl. She was hopelessly in love with her and getting to call Allie her wife made her feel like the luckiest person in the world.

Forgetting all about what she had been doing Bea stood, crossed the room and laid back down on the bed. Despite feeling like she would explode if she didn't touch the blonde soon, she needed to be close to her. For the next half hour Bea was in an internal battle with herself, caught between going after what she wanted and feeling like she would be no better than Harry if she did. She knew it was different, and that her wife loved it when she took control, but that didn't stop her messed up brain from telling her otherwise. She was so lost in the battle that was playing out in her head that she hadn't realised the blonde was awake and watching her, a concerned look on her face.

Bea could feel the darkness pulling at her, trying to drag her in. It always started the same, the feeling of helplessness washing over her. But this time there was a lightness beside her, one that made her feel not only safe but also strong enough to resist the pull. She hated that she still had moments like this and longed for the day when she would be completely free of everything Harry related. But at least it didn't happen as often as it once did, although she knew the reason behind that. Allie. Her kind, caring, considerate, loving and stunningly beautiful wife. Determined not to get dragged back there she closed her eyes, wiping the stray tear from her cheek as she tried to regulate her breathing. Strong, soft fingers running down her back grounded her in seconds, and as she turned her head, eyes locking with concerned looking blue orbs she felt herself relax fully.

Movement beside her had woken Allie from a very pleasant dream involving her family. They were all together on a beach somewhere, the three of them, along with Oli and Regan, and Bea's family. Her new family. Shayne was there with Deb, and their friends were all around them. It was a stark contrast compared to how her life had been before Bea, and she felt her heart fill with love for her wife. Opening her eyes, she took a few minutes to study the redhead, the frown on her beautiful face concerning her. She knew that look, and it usually meant that Bea was lost somewhere in a memory of her life with Harry. Things like his only made the blonde hate him even more than she already did. Even from the grave he was still torturing the woman she loved, and Allie wished there was some way that she could erase him from Bea's mind, or carry the pain for her.

Allie hated seeing her wife cry and could feel her own eyes filling with unshed tears. Scooting across the bed she sat beside the redhead, wrapped her arms around her and practically dragged her into her lap. "Talk to me Bea, please"

"I…It's embarrassing" the older woman replied, hiding her face in the crook of her wife's neck. She knew their relationship was nothing like what she had with Harry, if that could even be classed as a relationship, and felt like such an idiot for allowing her mind to go there.

"I don't care, and you should never be embarrassed about your feelings. Whatever it is clearly got you spooked"

"I couldn't sleep, not with you lying there like that. I tried to ignore it but I couldn't, I wanted to touch you" the redhead said, her cheeks now the colour of her hair. Despite being together all this time, she still got embarrassed sometimes, especially when it came to talking about sex. "I thought about waking you up, and I wanted to so badly. But then I realised that if I did it would make me just like him…Harry"

"How would it?" the blonde asked, her brain not quite running at full capacity due to just waking up.

"Because he always took what he wanted, when he wanted. And I would have been doing the same thing to you"

"No baby, no you wouldn't. It's completely different, I want your hands on me for a start" Allie replied, taking her wife's hand and placing it on her exposed stomach. Even the slightest touch from Bea ignited a fire within her, and she couldn't imagine a time where she would ever not want her hands on her. "And I know that if I ever asked you to stop, no matter what we were doing, that you would. Although stop is not a word I would ever use when it came to you. Don't stop…now that seems more likely"

Bea knew she wasn't weak, she wouldn't have been able to withstand everything Harry threw at her if she was. But she had never felt particularly strong either, at least not in the past. Especially when she still let hm get to her like this. With Allie by her side though, holding her hand, giving her love, she felt stronger than ever. Standing up, she pulled the blonde to her feet before tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "I love you" Bea said, leaning forward and kissing the blonde softly, smiling against her wife's lips as she grabbed at any part of the redhead she could in a bid to pull her closer. "Come on, let's get ready then we can go and check the city out"

"I'd rather check you out" Allie replied seductively, stripping her wife of her clothes as she walked her backwards towards the bathroom. She wanted Bea to feel completely comfortable in all aspects of their relationship, especially the bedroom, and would make it her personal mission to see that happen.

Back in Melbourne Isla's day wasn't anywhere near as much fun. She had just pulled an all nightery in a bid to get one of her artists albums ready for the scheduled release date and was now on her way over to Franky's house to meet with Bridget's brother. She had been reluctant to involve the police at first, especially after what had happened the last time she went to them for help. But the tattooed brunette had told her it was the only way to make sure no one got hurt. She had been angry at first, angry at Isla for dragging both Allie and Bea into her mess. But after she explained everything Franky had calmed down considerably, directing her anger towards the arseholes who were trying to fuck with her extended family.

Franky had an idea who was behind the shitstorm that someone was trying to reign down on Novak, and by association Red as well. If Harry had still been alive she would have pointed the finger at him, but after his demise there was only one person crazy and stupid enough to try something like this. Allie's father. She was just hoping they could put a stop to it without the couple having to find out. They'd had enough shit thrown at them during their relationship and the last thing they needed was this. But if it was the only way to guarantee their safety then she wanted to be the one to tell them. She didn't know Isla that well, so didn't trust her to do it herself. Plus, this way she knew her friends wouldn't be getting played by her.

They spent the next few hours going over everything, Jack asking question after question until Isla thought her head was going to explode. She knew that he was only doing his job, but it didn't make it any less frustrating. She felt like she was the one on trial here, despite doing nothing wrong. She had trusted the wrong person, an easy mistake to make, but that didn't make her the bad guy in this. It was almost two in the afternoon by the time Isla got home. Franky's wife had asked her to stay for dinner but with everything they had discussed over the past few hours she just wanted to be alone. Although she was grateful for the offer. She knew that the next couple of weeks were going to be tough, and she would have to do things she really didn't want to. But if it kept both Bea and Allie not only out of trouble but also safe then she would do it.

Debbie was exhausted, her workload since returning from New Zealand was through the roof and she felt like she didn't even have enough hours in the day to even pee. As a result, she hadn't been able to see Shayne, and their phone calls had been less frequent as well. She always felt his absence more after they had spent more than a couple of days together, but this time it was harder than ever. The brunette had been feeling really insecure lately and had put it down to a combination of both tiredness and stress. But when they had spoken on the phone the previous evening he had seemed a little distant and she couldn't help but wonder if the distance was becoming too much for him, and as a result he was pulling away from her. She trusted Shayne and knew he meant it when he said he loved her, but she was here and he was back in Melbourne, and neither of them knew what the other was doing. The brunette had been feeling a little off kilter for a couple of weeks, and it didn't help that one of her house mates caught her boyfriend in bed with another girl the previous week. Deep down she knew she was being paranoid, but once she had allowed the slither of doubt to enter her head, there seemed to be no getting rid of it.

Grabbing a drink from the fridge she checked her mail, finding a letter from the adoption services sitting on the kitchen counter. She was both eager to open the letter and apprehensive at the same time. She wasn't expecting anything back from them this quickly and didn't know if that was a good thing or not, but there was only one way to find out. After greeting her housemates, she headed up to her room for some privacy while she opened the letter. Five minutes later a frustrated Debbie was on the phone to the receptionist. The letter had been brief, simply stating that it wasn't common practice for an adult in her circumstances to go through the adoption process, but if she wanted to discuss her options further she should make an appointment. And that's exactly what she was doing.

She was angry, really angry, and had been in two minds to drive over there. But by the time she got back to Melbourne their offices would be closed, plus she had an assignment to finish off that night. After making an appointment for a couple of days' time she tried to focus on her assignment, but all she could think about was her family and how much she wanted this adoption to go through. It wouldn't change anything, not really, but it was important to her that her mama was legally her parent. Deciding there was nothing she could do right now she pushed everything to the back of her mind and concentrated on getting her work done.

The following afternoon she practically sprinted out of her last lecture of the day, wanting to get back to the house as quickly as possible. She had a lecture the following morning but had told her tutor that she had a hospital appointment so wouldn't be there. He had been really good, allowing her to take the time she needed when her mum had been in hospital, so she hated lying to him. But she didn't want to just not show up either. The young brunette would have just enough time to get to her appointment with the adoption services after her lecture, but it would be tight and she didn't want to risk being late. She knew the odds were against her, and tardiness definitely wouldn't help her case.

Grabbing the notes that she needed to study with over the weekend Debbie threw a few clothes in her bag before jumping in the car and heading home. With it being Friday tomorrow, she decided to make the most of her trip back to Melbourne and spend a few days with Shayne. She hadn't told him though, wanting it to be a surprise. When they had spoken the previous night, the conversation had been strained again, and she felt like he was trying to end the call as quickly as possible. She loved him, and didn't want the relationship to end, but if he wasn't happy then she would rather he was honest with her.

Traffic was horrendous but after a two hour drive she was finally pulling up outside the bar, excited about getting to spend some time with her boyfriend, even if he was working the late shift. It was quite busy at Fuel, providing the brunette the perfect opportunity to sneak in unnoticed. Her insecurities were still running wild, and with her parents not around to give her some sage advice she had turned to her gam gam. The older woman had been really helpful, but she had a unique way of dealing with things. A way that Debbie wasn't sure she could pull off. Channelling her inner Edith, she made a split-second decision to throw down a little test, grabbing a napkin and scribbling her phone number down on it before handing it to one of the guys behind the bar and asking him to pass it on to Shayne. She hadn't seen the guy before so he must be new, and hopefully had no idea who she was. Picking her beer up she moved back away from the bar and into the crowd, making sure she could see Shayne from where she was standing, but couldn't be seen herself. Debbie watched on as the guy approached her boyfriend, saying a few words that she couldn't hear before handing him the piece of paper with the number on. She suddenly started to wonder if it had been a good idea, what if he took it?

Before her brain had a chance to come up with all kinds of scenario's none of which would be good, Shayne shook his head, pushing the paper back towards his colleague. They spoke for another minute or two before the other guy slipped her number into his pocket. Deciding to make her presence known she made her way back to the bar, but this time headed for the end Shayne was looking after. As soon as their eyes locked Debbie felt her heart skip a beat. His smile was genuine, and he looked so happy to see her that she wanted to throw her arms around him and never let go. She also felt really guilty for letting her insecurities get the better of her and knew she would have to tell him before his colleague pointed her out and he got the wrong idea.

Half an hour later they were sitting on the sofa in Shayne's flat, Boomer sending him home as soon as she realised that Debbie was there. He had been miserable for the past couple of weeks and she suspected that it had something to do with Bea junior. She wasn't due back home for a few weeks and was worried something had happened, so wanted to give them time to talk. People tended to dismiss Boomer, and she was aware of that. They didn't do it on purpose and she knew that a lot of the time she was a few steps behind when it came to figuring out what was going on around her. But she saw a lot more than people gave her credit for, and the only one to pick up on that was Bea, until Allie came along that was. Novak caught on straight away, and Boomer loved her for it. While Franky would always be her best friend she had a soft spot for the blonde who single handedly put a smile back on Bea Smith's face. Novak, Bea Novak. That was going to take some getting used to, but she could understand why her friend needed to rid herself of any traces of Harry. They'd been through a lot recently, and the last thing either Bea or blondie needed was any more drama, even if it was only Debbie and Shayne. But if she could help them out in any way, even if it was something insignificant like giving him the rest of the night off, then she would.

Shayne was so happy to see her that Debbie felt like the worst person in the world for doubting him, even for a second. She knew she wouldn't be able to relax until she talked things through with him and was just about to confess to her little test at the bar when he beat her to it, telling her that some girl had left her number for him. He wasn't sure how long she had been at Fuel, or if she had seen anything, but he wanted to be honest with her. It was important to him, Debbie was important to him, and despite things being a little strained recently he loved her more than anything. Sitting there listening to Shayne tell her about what had happened made her feel even worse, especially when she saw the slight panic in his eyes as he swore he didn't take the phone number. Taking a couple of breaths to calm her nerves, Debbie took his hand before explaining both what she had done, and her reason behind her momentarily lack of judgement. The brunette was expecting him to be angry with her, shout even, and she would rather him do that than look at her like he was doing right now. He looked both hurt and disappointed, and that was worse than any harsh words he could ever direct at her. She tried to reach out to him, but he shrugged her of before asking her to leave. Debbie knew she had screwed up big time, and just hoped that she could put things right before she had to leave again in three days.

Bea had suggested taking a walk down Beale Street when they left their hotel, after a very pleasurable shower. They were planning on going down there the following night but it wouldn't hurt to get a feel for it. Plus, they had around forty-five minutes before the shuttle was due to depart to take them to their destination. She had booked the first part of the surprise while they were back home, but the second part had been a spur of the moment thing and had only been confirmed the previous week. She just hoped that her wife liked it. She was a little concerned it would feel too much like work for the blonde, but it was a great opportunity and she couldn't pass up on it. If Allie didn't want to do it, it wouldn't matter. Whatever made her wife happy was fine by Bea.

They were picked up in a generic minibus so Allie was still none the wiser as to what her wife had planned. Ten minutes later they pulled up outside Sun Studio, a recording studio where some of the most famous artists had recorded music. It was still a working studio, but during the day they offered tours of the facility, and Allie couldn't wait to take a look around. The blonde spent the next hour taking everything in, and Bea spent it watching her wife. She loved the way Allie's eyes lit up when she smiled, and there was nothing she wouldn't do to keep that smile on her face.

Once the tour was finished Bea suggested they take a look in the shop, wanting to distract her wife for a little while until it was time for the second part of the surprise. She had spoken to someone while the blonde had gone to the bathroom before the tour started so knew where she needed to go, she just hoped her wife didn't notice that everyone else was leaving. Allie was just paying for her goods when she heard her wife call her name. She had bought herself some new plectrums for her guitar and a shirt for Bea, despite the redhead saying she didn't want anything. Just imagining the older woman in the sleeveless shirt was making her heart race, so if anything, it was a bit of a selfish purchase. Grabbing the bag with her things in she made her way across the room, slipping her hand into Bea's before turning to see there were two other people standing with her wife.

Allie was confused, and suddenly very aware that everyone who had been on the tour had now left. She knew by the look in her wife's eyes hat she had done something. It was a look she had seen several times before, one somewhere between nerves and excitement, and the blonde knew that whatever the surprise was, it would be big. A few minutes later Allie didn't know whether to laugh or cry, happy tears of course. She had no idea how she got so lucky as to have such a perfect wife, perfect in every way. Bea had not only spent the past hour doing something that was probably of no interest to her at all, she had also booked Allie in for a recording session at the studio, meaning she would be stuck there for a few more hours. Forgetting about everyone else she wrapped her arms around the redhead and kissing her with everything she had. She loved her so much and was so glad that she was hers. Bea was always doing little things to surprise her, although she was pretty sure this one couldn't be classed as little. She was so thoughtful, so caring, and Allie still had to pinch herself to make sure it was all real. She had gone from being nothing to so many people, to being everything to the most important one in the world.

Entwining her fingers in soft red curls Allie rested her forehead against Bea's, happy tears filling her eyes once again as she gazed into her beautiful chocolate orbs. "I love you, more than words, more than anything. You're everything to me Bea…I adore you" she said, her voice barely above a whisper as she leaned in and kissed her. Over and over again. A quiet cough from across the room reminded both women they weren't alone. Pulling apart Allie took Bea's hand in hers as thy walked towards the studio, her smile brighter than ever in that moment as she thought about what song she wanted to record for her wife.


	135. Chapter 135

Bea was struggling to fight back the tears, a mixture of pride and pure adoration for the woman across the room. She had stayed in the control booth during her wife's recording session and getting to watch her do her thing was incredible, Allie was incredible. She looked so comfortable and at ease, and her voice was pure perfection. But it was the lyrics that really hit home. The song itself had a different sound to it, and despite there being several people around them, to Bea it felt like there was just her and the blonde in the room. She couldn't take her eyes off of the younger woman, and despite not thinking it was possible to love her any more, in that moment she was pretty sure she did. Focusing on those blue eyes that she adored so much, she allowed herself to get lost in the music and Allie's words.

 ** _Blue is all I've ever really known_** ** _  
_** ** _Playing records that I couldn't own_** ** _  
_** ** _Walking fast into the ticket line_** ** _  
_** ** _Walking slow to save a lonely night_** ** __**

 ** _I'm waking up at 9 am_** ** _  
_** ** _Unable to pay my rent_** ** _  
_** ** _Across the bar, beneath the mess_** ** _  
_** ** _Of alcohol and cigarettes_** ** _  
_** ** _There's ten more hours of life I missed_** ** _  
_** ** _But I don't even need them back because I found you_** ** __**

 ** _I found you_** ** _  
_** ** _I can't believe I get to know you_** ** _  
_** ** _Woah, I can't believe I get to show you_** ** _  
_** ** _I had no one 'til I found you_** ** _  
_** ** _'Til I found you_** ** __**

 ** _Early mornin' in the market place_** ** _  
_** ** _Freezing rain falling in my face_** ** _  
_** ** _Heavy sky on the same old town_** ** _  
_** ** _Heavy head, I'm slowly breaking down_**

 ** _I'm waking up at 9 am_** ** _  
_** ** _Unable to pay my rent_** ** _  
_** ** _And across the bar, beneath the mess_** ** _  
_** ** _Of alcohol and cigarettes_** ** _  
_** ** _There's ten more hours of life I missed_** ** _  
_** ** _But I don't even need them back because I found you_** ** __**

 ** _When I found you_** ** _  
_** ** _When I found you_** ** _  
_** ** _There wasn't nothing left that wasn't alone_** ** _  
_** ** _Sinking deeper, sinking like a stone_** ** _  
_** ** _When I found you_** ** _  
_** ** _When I found you_** ** _  
_** ** _I needed you more than I'll ever know_** ** _  
_** ** _Slippin' deeper, deeper_** ** __**

 ** _I can't believe I get to know you_** ** _  
_** ** _No, I can't believe I get to show, show you_** ** _  
_** ** _I had no one_** ** _  
_** ** _I had no one 'til I found you_**

Allie's eyes were fixed on her wife during the entire song. It was something she had written while they were here in the States, although she hadn't planned on recording it, at least not with her record label. It was more of a way to get her feelings out there, down on paper, or in this case on her phone, than anything. And the only person it was meant for was Bea. But being here with her in this studio felt like the perfect time to play it for her, so that's exactly what she did. Ignoring the fact that there were other people in the studio she sang to her wife, straight from the heart.

She was about half way through the song when she saw the tears falling down the redhead's cheeks and it took every ounce of sheer will and determination to get through the song, although she did need another couple of takes to get it right. As soon as she had finished the first run through she removed her headphones, ignoring the instruction to go again, and headed for the control room. Asking the other guys to give them a minute Allie waited until they had left before wrapping her arms around her girl and holding on tight. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry"

Inhaling the scent that was uniquely Allie, Bea pulled back slightly, brown meeting blue as she wiped the tears from her face. "Don't be sorry. The song...it was beautiful, like you" she said, smiling against the blonde's lips when they connected with hers. "You're incredible Allie Novak, and if anyone ever says any different I'll kick their arse"

"You're pretty incredible yourself Bea Novak…and I love it when you get all hot and protective like that. It drives me crazy" the blonde replied before kissing her wife again. She was the best kind of distraction, and Allie didn't care that her time at the studio was running out. Bea was, and always would be the most important thing in her life, Debbie as well. Pulling back reluctantly, she tucked a stray curl behind the redhead's ear. "You need to stop being so distracting, standing here looking all perfect. I should get back to it, the quicker I finish…the quicker I can get you back to the hotel" she added, running her finger down the front of the older woman's chest. Allie could tell by the look in her wife's eyes that both her words and actions had the desired effect, and part of her wished the were already back in their hotel room.

Two days later they arrived in Nashville after a busy and tiring couple of days in Memphis, and Bea could feel the excitement radiating off of her wife. She had told her where they were headed earlier that morning in a bid to get the blonde out of bed. The ride over was only around three hours so the redhead wasn't particularly worried about it, but they had to check out in just under two hours and she really wanted to shower with her girl. It had been a late one the night before and a slightly tipsy but very horny Allie had been all over her both in the bar and when they finally made it back to their room. Bea had only been in the bathroom for a couple of minutes but when she came back out the younger woman was flat on her back in the middle of the bed, fast asleep.

The redhead had been tired when they left the bar, but after a few carefully selected words from her wife had quickly come around. But now she had been left hanging, and sleep was the last thing on her mind. This was the second time in two days that Bea had struggled with her desire for Allie, and while she was happy that her confidence had grown considerably she was still a little reluctant to go after what she wanted. Despite what her wife had said to her the first night they were in Memphis. Allie had been quite clear when she told her that she was happy to be woken up any time, especially if it involved getting naked together. Sitting down on the edge of the bed Bea closed her eyes in a bid to control her desire for the blonde, not that it ever faded. If anything, the longer they were together the stronger the pull towards her was.

Unbeknown to Bea, Allie wasn't asleep. After their talk the other day she was keen to see if her wife would actually make the move, go after what she wanted. Everything Bea did was hot, even if it was something mundane like washing the dishes, but when she took control in the bedroom it drove the blonde wild, and if she could encourage it in any way she'd be a fool not to try. She had been watching her wife for around five minutes and it was clear she was caught somewhere between her nerves and her desire. Letting out a content sigh she reached up, caressing the older woman's strong back with her fingertips. As Bea turned to face her the desire in her eyes was evident, and Allie felt a firm thump in her chest. While she really wanted her wife to make the first move and take what she wanted, a bit of gentle encouragement wouldn't hurt.

"I'm right here Bea, and I'm not going anywhere. But if you want me then you're going to have to come and get me" the blonde said, winking at her wife before stretching and arching her back, smirking when she saw the older woman's eyes fall to her chest. "Take what you want babe" she added after seeing a slight hesitancy in her lover's eyes.

Standing up Bea pulled her shirt over her head, throwing it down somewhere on the floor before climbing on the bed and crawling over to her wife. Straddling the blonde, she leaned forward capturing her lips in a demanding kiss, the nerves she felt replaced with need. A need to touch and taste every inch of the younger woman's perfect body, all night long. And that's exactly what she did, bringing Allie to the brink over and over again.

They spent a couple of nights in Nashville, but when it was time to leave Allie didn't want to go. She had fallen in love with the place and wanted to stay longer, but she knew that would be unfair on her wife as there were places she still wanted to see. She'd had the best time over the past forty-eight hours, taking in the culture of the city and the musical routes around it. Although listening to a rather drunk Bea try and get to grips with the local accent had to be a highlight. They had stopped off in one of the bars for a beer on their first night, and one had turned into several. Over the course of the evening they got talking to one of the locals. He was an older guy and the redhead was fascinated with his accent. He spent a good hour trying to teach her the southern drawl but she couldn't get it right. What frustrated her the most was that her wife picked it up right away, even managing to sing along with the music in the background.

They had spent both nights experiencing all honky tonk highway had to offer, and the blonde even managed to get her wife to join her on stage for karaoke on their second night. Allie had been dying to tackle a country song since she arrived in the state and decided this was a good a time as any. The redhead hadn't actually sung very much, but with a little gentle encouragement had managed a line or two in the song. The blonde was incredible as always, and Bea loved listening to the country lilt in her voice as she sang, something she hoped to hear more of. It didn't hurt that she looked as hot as hell either.

They had done a little shopping on the first morning as they explored the city and the younger woman had bought herself a pair of cowboy boots which she was currently wearing, along with some denim cut off shorts. Her long, tanned legs seemed to go on for miles and Bea couldn't wait until they were alone later, and those legs were wrapped around her. She wanted Allie all the time, but over the past few days she had struggled to keep her hands to herself. Not that her wife ever complained about all the attention she was getting. It wasn't anything in particular that triggered it off, it was just her Alliecat.

It had been quite warm on their second day so the blonde suggested heading out to the water park. It was only a half hour ride away, would keep them cool, and she could openly perv on her girl. Win, win in the younger woman's eyes. They spent a few hours playing around in the water and racing down the slides. They went head to head on one of them, Bea beating her wife with ease on their first run, which only brought out the blonde's competitive side. After three more attempts, all of which she came up short, Allie finally gave in and accepted defeat. Although she wasn't exactly graceful in it.

Bea had been walking back from the bathroom when movement to the left caught her eye. Before she had a chance to see what it was she was mid-air, and then very wet. Breaking the surface of the water in the pool she looked around, her wife appearing from under it water a second or two later. She wanted to be mad, but one look at the satisfied smirk on the younger woman's face and her frustration faded away. Taking a step forward she slipped her arm around Allie's waist as she leaned in for a kiss. Waiting until the blonde's eyes were closed she hooked her leg behind Allie's and dunked her under the water.

They played around in the pool for a while until one of the lifeguards told them off. He had been watching Allie for a while, something that didn't go unnoticed by the redhead. She had tried to ignore it as she didn't want to make a scene or embarrass her girl, but she would be keeping an eye on the little shit. He looked about Shayne's age, and she didn't like the way he was looking at her wife. Leaving the pool, they headed to the cabana that Bea had reserved. It was probably a bit excessive, but she wanted a little privacy, plus it would offer them some shade on what had turned out to be a really hot day. They spent a while laying around on the loungers, and despite having two Allie insisted on sharing Bea's. It was a bit too hot to be snuggled up together like they were, but neither women cared.

An hour later and Bea had detangled herself from the sleeping blonde. They'd had a late night the previous day and she didn't want to disturb her but was getting a little restless. Kissing her on the cheek she headed back out to the pool to for a swim. She hadn't been gone long when she saw her wife sitting on the edge of the pool, her feet in the water as she scanned the area looking for Bea. She looked so beautiful sitting there, the sun highlighting the different shades of blonde in her hair. Taking a few seconds to study her, the older woman smiled to herself. She was so unbelievably lucky to not only have such an incredible woman in her life, but to be able to call the blonde her wife too. She was just about to swim over to her when she saw the lifeguard that had been checking her out earlier, approaching her Alliecat.

Staying put, Bea watched on as he sat down beside the blonde, although she couldn't help but smile at the look her wife gave him before she moved away slightly, putting a little distance between them. Bea continued to watch on as the lifeguard said something else to Allie, before flexing his muscles. She tried not to laugh, she really did, but she could practically her the blonde's eye roll from across the pool. While the redhead couldn't hear what was being said Allie looked serious, but when her eyes scanned the water before coming to a stop when they landed on Bea, the smile her wife sent her way almost knocked the older woman of her feet. Seeing that Allie was beckoning her over the redhead swam across the pool, coming to a stop beside her girl.

Allie was getting frustrated with the guy, Tom, sitting beside her. No mater how many times she told him she wasn't interested he just wouldn't take no for an answer. She as enjoying their day at the waterpark, at least she had been until Tommy tosser, as she had named him in her head turned up and ruined it. She was aware that her wife's eyes were on her, the warm and safe feeling she always got whenever the redhead was near letting her know she was around. And after scanning the water couldn't help but smile when she spotted her across the pool. She had wanted to keep her wife out of it, knowing how protective she got, but Allie was running out of ideas.

Deciding to go with her gut instincts she called the redhead over, taking a few seconds to admire how easily she moved through the water. Once Bea was beside her Allie slipped into the water, her arm snaking around the older woman's waist almost automatically as she took in the glare the redhead was giving the lifeguard. Turning back to face him she snuggled in closer to her wife before speaking. "You're clearly not getting the hint so I'm going to be blunt. You're not my type and I am in no way attracted to you whatsoever. I'm sure there are plenty of girls out there who would love all the attention, but I'm not one of them" she said, smiling to herself at the look of shock on his face. He clearly wasn't used to being told no, and didn't know how to handle it. "This is my wife Bea, she's as hot as hell…and so my type. My only type in fact. She's also very protective so if you don't want you're arse kicking then I suggest you piss off and stop harassing me" she added, biting down on her lip top stop herself from laughing as he jumped up and scurried away.

Bea wasn't quite so considerate though, especially after seeing how he was eye fucking her wife. The look on his face was priceless and she couldn't hold the laugher in as she watched him sprint away from them. "I think he got the message Alliecat" she said, turning slightly so she was standing in front of her girl. "Have I ever told you how hot you are when you're mad…" she added, grabbing a handful of the blonde's arse through her bikini bottoms.

Moving slightly so her back was up against the edge of the pool, Allie pulled the redhead in closer, leaving no space between them. "Tell me more…" she said, her voice thick with desire as she leaned forward and captured Bea's lips in a demanding kiss. As she felt the older woman respond she knew it wouldn't be long before they were on their way back to the hotel, not that she minded. There was nothing outside of their room than she wanted more than Bea Novak.

Shayne had been calling Debbie for over an hour now, but she was clearly ignoring him. He felt bad for what had happened but had been feeling really insecure lately. The longer they were together the harder the distance between them was becoming. It didn't help that his best mate's new girlfriend was always hanging around, reminding him of what he couldn't have right now. He loved Debbie, and didn't want anyone else, he just wished that she would trust him the way he trusted her. It wasn't the first time she had questioned him recently, and he was starting to wonder if she had met somebody else or simply wanted out of the relationship.

He had spoken to Franky about his concerns and she had tried to reassure him that Debbie was as committed to the relationship as he was, but he couldn't shake the doubt in the back of his mind. The past few times they had spoken on the phone he had heard a guy's voice in the background, and on the third occasion had asked his girlfriend who it was. She had dismissed it, saying it was no one, but he wasn't left feeling very convinced after the conversation. Franky had suggested making a surprise visit to the university, that way they could spend time together and Debbie could still study, and after speaking to both Liz and Boomer he'd booked the weekend off. Shayne had offered to help Boomer out with the stock take in the morning, then was planning on heading over to surprise his girlfriend afterwards. But as it turned out she had been the one doing the surprising.

They needed to talk, that was clear, but he also knew to leave her to calm down before trying to make things right. It was something he had learned the hard way early on in their relationship, and after confiding in Allie the following day discovered that it was a family trait, and Bea was exactly the same. After trying to call Deb one more time he gave up, throwing his phone down on the bedside table before jumping in the shower. An hour later and he was lying in bed, having tried unsuccessfully to call the curly haired brunette again. He'd phoned Boomer afterwards, asking if she would be ok if he got one of the other guys to cover him in the morning as he had some grovelling to do. Luckily, she was fine with that, although she did threaten to kick his arse if he hurt Debbie in any way. Something he never wanted to do.

Across town Debbie wasn't doing much better, and despite not wanting to go to bed on an argument she couldn't bring herself to answer Shayne's numerous calls. When she had stormed out of his flat she was convinced that he was overreacting, but after taking a little time to think about it, knew she wouldn't be happy if the tables had been turned. Things had been strained recently, and she knew that making light of Shayne's concerns over Greg the previous week hadn't helped, but she didn't want to worry him in any way.

He'd transferred from another university and seemed to be on his own for the first few days. Knowing how much she would hate it if she were in that position Debbie had offered to work with him on a project. Unfortunately, he seemed to think she was offering more than just a friendly gesture, and on their second study session had tried to make a move on her. She had stopped him straight away, telling him that she was in a committed relationship and was happy, but he didn't seem to be listening. After the third time Debbie had gone to speak to the lecturer of the class their project was for to see if there was any way of completing it on her own, but he wouldn't allow it, simply telling her to choose a different partner next time around. Something she was already intending to do.

She was going to mention it to Shayne but the last few times he had called she was in the middle of a study session in the library. The first couple had been at her student house, but after Greg tried to kiss her she decided a public place would be more appropriate. It also made it difficult to talk when her boyfriend called. And on top of all that she had been worried about the adoption application, and rightly so if the previous days conversation was anything to go by. Knowing she needed to focus on that right now she pushed all thoughts of her fight with Shayne to the back of her mind and set about deciding what to say once she got to the adoption services office.

Debbie had been up half of the night going through all her paperwork and making sure she had everything she might need for her meeting with the adoption services, and as a result was still sleeping when there was a knock on the door just before ten that morning. Dragging herself from her comfortable bed she stumbled down the stairs and along the hallway, brushing her wild curls from her face as she opened the door. Shayne was the last person she expected to be standing there, but she was so glad that he was. Before he had a chance to speak she launched herself at him, holding on tight as she felt his arms slip around her waist. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Debbie pulled back, taking his hand and leading him through into the kitchen. She needed to apologise, and tell him about what had happened with Greg, but first on the list was coffee, lots of coffee.

Shayne could tell just by looking at his girlfriend that she was exhausted, and the guilt washed over him in an instant. Taking her hand, he led her over to the table before pulling out a chair and telling her to sit. Crossing the room, he set about making the coffee, knowing she couldn't function properly without it. Once that was done he made her some toast, although it felt a little weird using Bea's kitchen like this. Not that she would mind. When they were working on the Mustang together she would often tell him to help himself to anything he wanted, and while he felt comfortable in the house, it felt a little strange not having the redhead or Allie around.

Waiting until Debbie had finished her breakfast and second cup of coffee Shayne asked if they could talk. He hadn't meant for it to sound so negative, but when he saw the flash of hurt in the brunette's eyes her knew she had taken it that way. Moving his chair around the table so he was sitting right beside her, he took her hand and told her everything that had been on his mind recently, and why he was so hurt by her little test the previous evening. Debbie had been so wrapped up in everything she had going on that she hadn't really stopped to consider how he was feeling, and it seemed that he was guilty of the same thing.

They both knew that relationships were hard, and theirs was made even more difficult due to the distance, but after almost an hour of talking things through they were on the right track again. That didn't stop Shayne from wanting to drive to his girlfriend's university and give this Greg guy a piece of his mind though. But he respected Debbie and wouldn't embarrass her like that. Once they had talked things through the curly haired brunette told him about the letter she had received from the adoption services, and the subsequent meeting that afternoon. After explaining that he was planning on surprising Deb so had taken some time off work, Shayne offered to go with her. He knew he wouldn't be able to go into the actual meeting but hoped that by being close by it would offer his girl a bit of support.

They were just about to head out to grab some lunch when Shayne had an idea, calling Franky first to make sure she was home before getting his girlfriend's hopes up. After confirming she had what he was looking for he spun the car around, simply telling the brunette to trust him, and it would all become clear very soon. Debbie was surprised when they pulled up outside Franky and Bridget's place, not that she didn't want to see them. But her head was so mixed up right now that she really didn't feel like socialising. It was crazy, and she knew that her parents would understand if things didn't go the way she wanted them to, but she couldn't help but feel like she would be letting her mama down if they rejected her application. So, when Franky led her over to the dining table, telling her to take a seat before handing her an envelope she was more confused than ever. Taking the contents out she scanned the documents, seeing that they were a mixture of hospital and police reports from when Harry had hurt her mum.

"You don't have to show them anything, and if I were you I wouldn't read the ones at the back, but Shayne thought they may be of some help for your meeting. It might be of no use whatsoever, but then again it could be the thing that sways their decision. Both you and your mum have been through so much, and if you show them this as a comparison to what your family I like now, then it may help them make the right decision" Franky said, pulling the younger woman into a hug. She felt for her and wished there was more that she could do to help. And while she knew that the odds were against her, if anyone deserved a bit of good fortune it was Debbie.

An hour later they were pulling up outside the offices of the adoption service. Debbie took a deep breath and Shayne's hand before walking through the door and over to the reception desk. After giving her name, they both took a seat and waited for her appointment. It felt like forever, but after about twenty minutes her name was called and the little that Debbie had managed to eat for lunch felt like it was going to reappear. She was more nervous now than she ever had been during any of her exams, but then this meant more to her than anything. She just hoped she could convince whoever was on the other side of the door of that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N: Sorry for the slightly shorter than usual chapter, but I won't have access to my laptop for a few days and didn't want to leave it any longer before posting. I know I've been a little slack with this one recently, but writers block mixed with WW S6 hasn't filled me with much enthusiasm. Having said that I will try to do better when it comes to regular updates :)_

 _The (slightly edited) lyrics are taken from 'I found You' by James Bay_


	136. Chapter 136

As soon as Debbie entered the office she knew she had a battle on her hands. The woman sitting behind the desk looked like being there was causing her a physical pain, and the young brunette suspected she was counting down the hours until she could leave for the weekend. But right now, she was still at work, and while this case may just be another one on the pile to the woman, to her family it meant everything. As expected the woman, Maude according to the name plate on her desk, barely even looked at Debbie as she told her the same thing they had said in the letter. "I'm sorry, but adult adoption is rare, and usually only granted under special circumstances. You're free to call miss Novak your other mother, but legalising it is not something we will be looking to pursue at this time"

Debbie was angry, angry and hurt. They really were nothing more than just another number in the system. Knowing that this was her one and only chance of making this happen she took the folder from her bag, removing the contents and placing it down on the desk before speaking. "When I was little all I ever wanted was two parents who loved me. Don't get me wrong, I love my mum, she's my hero, my inspiration. But I'd go over to my friends houses and they always seemed so happy, the opposite of my home life. My father Harry, he used to beat my mum, and by beat, I mean sometimes to within an inch of her life. She tried to shield me from as much of it as she could, but as I got older it was obvious what was going on. She's a firefighter and would always blame the bruising on work, but I knew the truth. She took beatings to protect me, and always made sure I was safe, but he pretty much destroyed her. This went on for years, then one night when I was meant to be staying at a friend's place he set our house on fire while my mum was in bed asleep. My friend was sick so I was home too" she said, taking a minute to get herself together as the memories of that night came flooding back. Knowing that she needed to be strong for both her mum and her mama she continued.

"I was so scared, but my mum kept me calm, told me everything was going to be fine. And it was, well she got me out of there at least. The house was destroyed and we lost everything that night. He got sent to prison and I thought it was all over, but it wasn't. She tried to move on, pretend everything was fine, and I know she did that for me. But he destroyed her. Other than her work colleagues and a few friends she shut herself off from the world, and then she met Allie. They were friends for a while, but it was clear there was something between them. I always wanted mum to meet someone who would worship the ground she walks on, and Allie does that. That and so much more. My mum is like a different person now, she's got her confidence back and I've never seen her so happy"

Picking up the old police and hospital reports she handed them over, watching as the other woman read through them. She was angry by what she was reading, that much was clear, and Debbie could only hope that this would help her case in some way. Grabbing the pictures she had also brought along she slid them over the desk, waiting until Maude picked them up before speaking. "The first one was taken about a year before he tried to kill her" she said, indicating to the only family photo she had left, not that she wanted anything with Harry on it. It was clear just by looking at the redhead that her smile didn't reach her eyes, plus Debbie and Harry were both in summer clothes and Bea was wearing jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. "It was over forty degrees that day but he made her wear that, she was covered in bruises from the night before and he didn't want anyone asking questions"

The next two pictures were of her mum and mama, and the difference in the redhead was astounding. "The second was when we went to visit family in New Zealand. Neither of them knew I'd taken it but they looked so happy that I wanted to capture the moment. And the last one is from their wedding. They're on their honeymoon at the minute"

Neither of them spoke for a while and Debbie was starting to think that all this had been for nothing, when she noticed the other woman wipe a tear from her eye. Looking up she locked eyes wit the young brunette, sorrow written all over her face. "I'm sorry, its just the reports brought back some bad memories. I shouldn't be telling you this but my daughters husband beat her, only she wasn't so lucky. He went too far one night and I lost my little girl. She was only twenty-three". Taking a few minutes to pull herself together she opened up the calendar on her laptop before addressing the younger woman again. "I'm going to need to speak to your parents, both together and separately, but I'll do my best to make sure your application gets passed. I'm sorry miss Novak, I didn't mean to make this any harder for you"

"Thank you, being seen as a proper family in the eyes of the law is really important to me, and to my parents" Debbie replied, smiling at the older woman. After making a couple of appointments for when her mum and mama were back she gathered her documents and thanked her again before heading back out into the waiting room, Shayne racing over and pulling her into a hug.

"How did it go?"

"Better than expected. Mum and mama need to come and see her, but she's going to help us any way she can" the curly haired brunette said, taking comfort in Shayne's embrace. "Thank you for being here with me"

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else" he replied, kissing the top of her head. While it still wasn't a done deal, things were looking a lot more positive than they had an hour ago, and he was so happy for his girlfriend.

After leaving Nashville they had an overnight stay in St Louis. They didn't have long here but Bea made sure to set off early so they could visit the city museum, something her wife really wanted to do. She didn't know much about it, but if it made her Alliecat happy then that was all that mattered to the redhead. The museum turned out to be nothing like Bea was expecting and the older woman was pleasantly surprised. It was more like a playground for adults with several slides, a giant hamster wheel and various other engineering pieces to explore and climb.

Allie loved museums and galleries but knew that her wife sometimes got bored, not that she would ever complain. They had been to one in Melbourne one day when they were both off work, and despite it not being her type of thing Bea had walked around with Allie for hours, listening intently to everything she had to say. It was little things like this that the blonde loved, things that so many people took for granted. But she would never do that. Allie had spent so long surrounded by people who didn't care about her or anything she had to say, so to be the sole focus of someone's attention made her feel like the most important person in the world, at least to her beautiful Bea.

One of the things Bea was keen to do was the multi-storey slide, and while the redhead was looking forward to zooming down the spiral contraption, Allie wasn't so sure. It looked like something out of a factory, so when the blonde found out that it was actually a former shoe slide she wasn't in the slightest bit surprised. When they got to the top the tiny bit of confidence Allie had when she first saw the slide had vanished, but after watching a few kids going down the thing there was no way she was backing out.

There were about fifteen people in the queue before them, and as they got closer to the front Bea could see the colour draining from her wife's face, and knew she wasn't comfortable going down the slide. It had quietened down a little so taking the blonde's hand she led her out of the small queue and away from the other visitors. "You know you don't have to do this right? I can just meet you at the bottom" the redhead said, playing with a lock of the younger woman's hair. "I won't think any less of you"

Backing out had crossed Allie's mind, she wasn't going to lie. But she was pretty sure a six-year-old kid had just gone down the thing, so it couldn't be that bad…surely. "No, I want to do it. But you have to go first"

"Why?"

"Because I need an incentive to get on that thing, and if I know that's the quickest way to get to you then I'll do it"

Bea couldn't help but smile at that, her wife's natural charm making her heart flutter for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "You're adorable"

"I won't be adorable if I shit my pants will I" the blonde joked, hoping she wouldn't do anything as embarrassing as that.

"Don't worry Alliecat, I'll still love you"

"Promise?"

"Always. Now come on stinker" the redhead threw back, slapping her wife on the backside before leading her back over to the slide. The smile on Bea's face as she waited in line for her turn made any fear Allie may have, worth it. It wasn't anything particularly scary by the older woman's standards, but she looked so excited still.

Bea was next in line, and just before she got onto the slide she turned to face her wife. "I'll be waiting for you at the bottom. Don't worry sweetheart, I'll catch you…always". Smiling at Allie she sat down, gave herself a push and took off down the slide.

It wasn't as bad as Allie had expected, but she did have her eyes shut most of the way. Plus putting her feet down slowed her considerably. Opening her eyes just before she got to the bottom of the slide she felt her heart flip when she saw Bea crouched down waiting to catch her. The blonde landed with more momentum than expected, sending them both crashing to the floor. As Bea's breathy giggle filled the room Allie fell in love all over again. She looked so happy and carefree lying there on the museum floor, her hand on her stomach as she tried to control the laughter. Standing up the blonde dusted herself off before holding her hand out to her wife, helping her to her feet. Leading the redhead over to a quiet corner she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in close. "My hero" she whispered into her ear before kissing her on the cheek.

Allie's voice in her ear sent a shiver through the redhead's body, causing her to hold on a little bit tighter. Running her fingers down her wife's back Bea grabbed her arse and gave it a squeeze, taking the blonde by surprise. "You didn't shit yourself then" she said, earning herself a gentle slap on the arm. "Feisty…I like it"

"I'll show you feisty Mrs Novak"

"You can show me anything you want when we get back to the hotel Mrs Novak" Bea threw back, kissing her wife quickly before taking her hand and leading her towards the door at the other end of the room. "Come on scaredy-cat…err Alliecat, I want to go on the ferris wheel next" she said with all the excitement of a kid at Christmas.

The museum turned out to be nothing like Allie had expected, but she enjoyed their time there all the same. Although going by the state of her wife, the redhead had clearly enjoyed it more. Bea's jeans were covered in dust and dirt from where she had climbed in and on everything she possibly could, and despite spending more time watching the older woman than anything Allie couldn't be happier. She looked so carefree as she raced from one thing to another, her eyes constantly searching the blonde out as she explored everything the museum had to offer. This carefree and playful Bea was a far cry from the shy and broken-down woman she first met, and knowing that she had contributed to that change in her in some way made Allie's heart soar. She was head over heels in love with this woman, and knew that no matter what life threw at them, with Bea by her side there was nothing they couldn't overcome.

They arrived in Chicago the following day, their final destination before heading home, or so Allie thought. Unbeknown to the blonde they were actually heading to Rome for three days, then onto Venice for another three, before flying back home to Melbourne. While Bea was looking forward to seeing Debbie and their friends she wasn't ready for their honeymoon to end. She also knew that Allie would be busy with her album launch and subsequent tour of the country when they got back home, and while she couldn't be any prouder she would miss spending every day with her. They needed time apart, she knew that, and being together all the time wasn't healthy. But that wouldn't make her miss her wife any less.

They had grown even closer during their time in the states, if that was even possible, and Bea knew that on the nights they were apart she wouldn't be able to sleep. Waking up in Allie's arms every morning for the past three weeks had been nothing short of heaven, and she wasn't ready to give that up just yet. Luckily for the redhead they still had another week left of their honeymoon, she just hoped her wife wasn't too mad that she kept it from her. They had been chatting one night in bed about all the places they wanted to visit together and the blonde had said how much she'd love to go to Italy, and ride a gondola in Venice. Bea had always wanted to visit Rome, so after making a few enquiries she decided to surprise the blonde and stop off at both places.

But that was two days away, and they still had Chicago to experience first. Their extra night in Memphis meant they had one less here, but would still have plenty of time to explore the city. There were a couple of things that Bea had wanted to do while she was here, although she doubted her wife would want to participate. When they had discussed things a few months ago she had played it off, telling Allie that she wasn't bothered, but as always, the blonde could read her like a book. The following day while Bea was on shift Allie had booked tickets for both attractions, although she wasn't sure she'd be able to go through with one of them.

Bea had decided to splash out, booking them into a suite for what her wife thought were their final couple of nights of their honeymoon. It was just after one thirty when they arrived at their accommodation, a boutique hotel within the heart of the city, and after freshening up they headed out to explore. They had been talking about what to see while laid in bed the previous night, and knowing her wife would pass up on the things she wanted to do, Allie had booked the second one in for the following day. She was just glad they arrived in Chicago when they did, otherwise they would have missed the one she had booked a few months ago, the one they would be doing in a few hours' time. They spent a couple of hours wandering around before the blonde checked the time and insisted they head back to the hotel for a shower. Bea was a little confused, having no idea they had any set plans, but after seeing the pleading look in her girl's eyes decided to just go with the flow. Something she was becoming more and more accustomed to the longer they were together.

But when she tried to follow her wife into the bathroom and was told no, she couldn't help but feel a little hurt. Allie had turned her head away when she tried to kiss her after they got back into the room again as well, something she hadn't thought much of at the time, but now she wasn't so sure. The blonde had seemed on edge since they arrived, like there was something on her mind, and it bothered Bea more than she was letting on.

Her wife was sitting on the edge of the bed with her back to the door when Allie came out of the bathroom, and was surprised when she didn't turn to face her. Usually wherever she was the redhead's eyes were on her, but not tonight. Studying her a little more closely she noticed her shoulders were slumped and she appeared to be lost in thought. Crossing the room, she came to a stop in front of the older woman, and the second their eyes locked Allie knew something wasn't right.

She had been trying to ignore it, but her insecurities got the better of her, and before she could stop her mind going there Bea had all but convinced herself that her wife was bored with her. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked, seeing the look of concern on the blonde's face.

"No of course not, what makes you say that?"

"Because you didn't want me to shower with you, and earlier when I tried to kiss you, you turned away. I thought it was an accident at first, but now…I…are you bored of me?"

"Fuck no, I could never get bored of you babe. You're right though, I turned away on purpose" Allie replied, continuing quickly as she saw the sadness in her wife's eyes. "I did it because I knew if I kissed you like I've been wanting to all day then we wouldn't make it out of this room for the rest of the night. And that's why I locked the bathroom door as well. I don't trust myself around you at the best of times, even more so when you're naked"

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"God no, and when we get back here later I'm going to make you forget your own name" the blonde replied, her lips ghosting over her wife's ear. Even standing close to the redhead was dangerous right now, especially as all she wanted to do was throw her down on the bed and ravish her.

Bea could sense the blonde was struggling, and she definitely wasn't the only one. Running her finger under the top of the towel that was the only thing covering her wife's delectable body she lost herself in ocean blue eyes. "You sure I can't tempt you to join me" the redhead said before pulling her into a kiss.

As hard as it was Allie knew they didn't have time. Pulling away she took a step back, knowing her resolve would snap if Bea touched her again. "No arguments, go on. Surprise first…earth shatteringly good sex later" she said, spinning her wife around and guiding her towards the bathroom.

An hour and later and they were about to leave their room. Bea was dressed in form fitting black shirt tucked into black pants that hugged her curves in all the right places, her flame red locks in loose curls cascading over her shoulders. She had left the first few buttons on her shirt open, and Allie was having a hard time tearing her eyes away. The blonde had been undecided on what to wear but in the end had gone for her light blue dress knowing how much her wife loved it, or more specifically removing it. It took an incredible amount of willpower on both their parts, but they eventually managed to leave their suite, Allie flagging down a taxi as soon as they made it outside. She had planned on walking but they were running a little late now, and she didn't want to miss out on dinner.

The journey didn't take long, and as soon as they got out of the car Bea knew why her wife had been adamant that they leave their room. They were standing at the foot of the Willis Tower, famous for the ledge, a series of glass boxes protruding from the side of the skyscraper. The boxes were on the 103rd floor, some 13,000 feet above street level, and even the floor was made of glass, something that was worrying Allie more than she was letting on. But she didn't have to go out there, and knew that her wife wouldn't judge her if she bottled it. Unbeknown to the redhead, Allie had booked them dinner on the Skydeck as well, meaning they would get to enjoy the incredible views of the city as they ate. The dinner package included access to the ledge but it would be dark by the time they got up there, and the blonde wanted her wife to experience it in daylight as well, hence the earlier start to their evening.

As expected Allie couldn't bring herself to step out onto the enclosed glass ledge, but there was no stopping the redhead. Bea was fascinated with not only the view but also the structure of the boxes, although seeing that the most substantial part of the support was above the thing wasn't filling the blonde with much confidence. Her entire world was currently being supported by what looked to be a very thin piece of glass, not that it seemed to bother the redhead. As it was nearing closing time it was pretty quiet up there, and making the most of the lack of people Bea spent a while taking photos, making her wife's heart stop when she laid down on the glass. Lifting her phone in the air the redhead took a few photos with the city streets below her.

Turning her head Bea saw the look of panic on her wife's face. Allie was standing near the edge of the glass, but had refused to leave the safety of the concrete floor below her. Standing up the redhead walked out of the box and into the younger woman's arms, her fingers running up and down her back soothingly. "It's perfectly safe baby" she said, nuzzling her head into the space between the younger woman's chin and shoulder. Surrounding herself with the scent that was uniquely Allie she held her tight, smiling when she felt the blonde cuddle in closer.

"I know, I just…I never want to lose you Bea. I can't lose you"

"I'm right here Alliecat, and I always will be. Right by your side" Bea replied, pulling back slightly so she could gaze into those ocean blue eyes that she loved so much.

Bea was surprised when the blonde insisted they stay for a while longer rather than head out for dinner, but everything became clear about twenty minutes later. She didn't even realise this was even possible, but when they were led to a table set for two, overlooking the city, she felt herself getting choked up. All of this had clearly been planned for some time, even down to having her favourite flower on the table. She had the best wife in the world and would do anything for the woman who was now sitting opposite her.

In true Chicago style the main course turned out to be their famous deep-dish pizza, something both women thoroughly enjoyed, even if they couldn't move afterwards. Bea was so full that she couldn't manage her dessert, although the blonde had no problem helping her out. After dinner they were given some time to explore the Skydeck, and this time Allie took a tentative step out onto the glass floor. She wasn't sure if it was the champagne she'd had over dinner or the fact that it was now dark so she couldn't see what was below her, but either way she felt braver than she had earlier. There was a photographer going around and taking photos of everyone that had been on the dinning package, and as they were leaving they decided to check them out. One of them stood out from the rest for Bea, and she knew that she had to buy it. She was smiling at the camera but Allie was looking at her instead, and the love she saw in her eyes made her heart swell. No one had ever looked at her in the way that the blonde did, and she felt so lucky to be able to call Allie her wife.

They ended up buying four photos in the end, although Allie was a little embarrassed by one of them. It must have been taken just after she stepped out onto the glass floor, her eyes were clamped shut and she was clinging onto Bea like her life depended on it. The redhead had her head thrown back as she laughed at something the blonde had said, and she looked radiant. That was the main reason Allie agreed to get that particular photo, well that and her wife really wanted it.

Half an hour later they were leaving the Willis Tower, Bea suggesting they find a bar and grab a drink. As much as Allie wanted to experience everything the city had to offer, including its nightlife, there was something she wanted even more. "I seem to remember saying something about earth shatteringly good sex later…" the blonde said, dragging her teeth over the exposed skin on Bea's neck. "It's later…" she added, taking her hand and practically dragging her down the street in the direction of their hotel.

Back in Melbourne Franky was pacing up and down in the kitchen, her wife, brother-in-law and Isla all sitting around the table going over the last-minute plans. To say she was nervous would be an understatement, and she just hoped that Jack knew what he was doing. His department had been working with colleagues over in the states and had put a plan in place to catch the guy that was trying to set Red and Blondie up. The trouble was they weren't exactly sure who he was. It was risky, but this was the only way to make sure her family was safe. The last thing any of them wanted was for Bea and Allie to be stuck in prison while all this mess was sorted out.

Jack was flying over to Chicago in a few hours having been given the all clear to sit in on the operation. He had promised his sister that he would take care of her friends, a promise he intended to keep. Jack knew how important Bea was to Franky, and by association Bridget as well, and he was determined not to let them down. Even without the link to his sister, there was also the matter of justice. Plus, if everything went to plan then getting to take down such a powerful man as well as what they suspected to be part of an international drug ring would do wonders for the upcoming promotion board. Not that he was even thinking of that right now. His sole priority was making sure both Bea and Allie remained safe and unharmed, and they caught the culprits.

He'd seen some screwed-up things in his time as a detective, and while he could never justify said things, most of the time there was a somewhat logical motive. But if they were correct in their suspicions and everything did link back to their main suspect, then this was fucked up beyond belief. After going over everything one more time he said his goodbyes before heading home to grab a quick shower and spend some time with his family before he had to leave. If everything went to plan then he would only be gone for a few days, but from past experience he knew that cases like this often threw up last minute surprises.

After Jack left Franky turned to Isla, her grey green eyes full of fire as she glared at the woman sitting opposite. While she trusted her brother-in-law, she was the unknown here, the wildcard so to speak, and the tattooed brunette just hoped that she was being honest with them. They had gotten into an argument the previous week, Franky feeling like Novak's colleague was keeping things from them. Despite being a lot more relaxed than she had before she met Bridget, the brunette still found it hard to trust people, outside of her circle of friends and family that was. And there was something about this whole thing that felt off to her. She couldn't put her finger on what it was exactly, call it a gut instinct or something, but she didn't trust her. Her wife had arrived home mid argument, and in true Bridget style had managed to calm things down quickly.

Isla had assured them that she had been nothing but honest with both them and the police throughout this whole nightmare, and like everyone else, she just wanted it to be over. But she still had a role to play, especially when it came to Trent at the studio. When all this had first started she was sure it was because she turned him down. He seemed like a decent guy in the beginning, but she soon found that to be a lie. She had been so scared when he attacked her that night in her office, but was also embarrassed and ashamed so wasn't going to report it at first. But when she saw the way he was looking at one of the young interns she knew she didn't have a choice. Isla knew that she would never forgive herself if she kept quiet and someone else got hurt as a result.

But then the police officer investigating had made a mockery of both her and the accusations, painting her as a disgruntled ex-lover with an axe to grind who was only doing this to get back at him. It didn't matter what she said, the officer didn't believe her. As if that wasn't bad enough he then went and told Trent about what she had done. Isla had been expecting him to confront her about it, so was more than a little surprised when nothing happened. Then the change in management happened, and with it came Trent's interference with her artists. It had started off as minor things, which she put down to him wanting to stamp his authority. But then he started taking more of an interest in a couple of artists in particular, Allie and 11:11.

His interest with the guys soon dwindled, giving him more time to focus on Allie. Pretty soon the schedule changes and increased demands weren't enough for him anymore, and while Isla knew he was a bastard she never thought he would try to blackmail her into planting drugs on the blonde singer. And it wasn't just an odd wrap, or a handful of pills, it was thousands of dollars' worth. The kind of quality that would come with a lengthy prison sentence, not just a slap on the wrist, and it quickly became clear to Isla that this had never been about her. She was nothing more than a pawn in an elaborate game to get at Allie Novak. What she couldn't understand at the time was who would go to such lengths, and why?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N: I've been really struggling with this story recently, although the 12-year-old Allie Novak we have been given in S6 is largely responsible. The WW writers really have taken a ground-breaking show and turned it into a complete joke. The updates may be a little slow coming, but I won't let them beat me or my Ballie bubble!_


	137. Chapter 137

Their second day in Chicago passed far too quickly for the couple's liking, and before they knew it their last night in the United States was upon them. It had been a busy day, starting off with a cruise along the Chicago river after breakfast. Allie thought it would be a good way to see more of the city in the short time they had there. After spending an hour taking in the sights and capturing some excellent photos it was time for the next stop, something the blonde had been both looking forward to, and dreading all at the same time. She couldn't wait to see the smile on her wife's face, but was worried her vertigo would ruin the experience for them both. She knew Bea would never judge her, or get angry if she couldn't go through with it, but for once Allie just wanted to enjoy the experience without feeling scared.

As soon as she stepped out of the elevator on the 94th floor and onto 360 Chicago, the nerves kicked in. Before they even entered the John Hancock building Bea had pulled the blonde to one side and told her not to go in, but Allie wasn't having any of it. Scared or not, she was determined to experience this with her wife, even if she would need a stiff drink afterwards. She had survived the Sky Tower during their first trip to Auckland, and that was much worse than this, although that particular venture had been more to do with jealousy than bravery. They spent some time walking around the observation deck, Bea pointing out the Willis Tower, where they had been the previous evening. Before long they were making their way over to Tilt, eight window bays that tilt out thirty degrees from the side of the building and are situated over 300 metres above street level.

After listening to the talk on what would happen Bea pulled her wife to one side, letting her know that she was proud of her for even considering this, and if she couldn't do it she wouldn't think any less of her. While the blonde was grateful she wanted to do this, for herself as much as Bea. Reassuring the redhead that she was fine, she took her hand and led her over to two adjacent bays. If she was going to do this she needed her rock beside her, making her feel as safe as possible while testing the laws gravity. Before Allie had time to think about where she was, she felt the redhead move in close behind her, cocooning her in what felt like a warm, safe blanket.

Bea could feel the nerves radiating from her wife, and wanted to be there to support her in any way she could. She admired the younger woman's bravery and determination, but wished she wouldn't push herself so hard sometimes. While she would love nothing more than to experience everything with the blonde, their differences were one of the things that made the relationship work so well. They complimented each other in every way, from their physical appearance to Allie's confidence in comparison to Bea's more reserved nature. Seeing that the younger woman wasn't going to back down from this Bea brushed her blonde locks to one side, kissing her on the cheek before speaking. "Take a few deep breaths before you step onto the bay, and remember that I'm right here beside you. You're my world Allie Novak, and I promise to always keep you safe"

She was nervous, really nervous, but the redhead's words definitely took the edge off. She trusted Bea completely, and knew that she would happily lay down her own life if it meant keeping her safe. Not that Allie would ever want her to do that, without Bea life wasn't worth living. Spotting the on-site photographer approaching she turned to face her wife, wrapping her arms around her waist before smiling for the camera. Waiting until he had moved on to other people in the area Allie gave her wife a kiss before replying. "I love you so much, and the only place I ever want to be is right beside you. I trust you completely, and I know you'll keep me safe. I just need to put my big girl pants on for a few minutes…it does only last for a few minutes doesn't it?"

"It does, two to three minutes max. I know you can do this Alliecat, I believe in you" the older woman said, holding onto Allie for a few more seconds before stepping back. Turning around she started to move back over to her window bay, stopping after a couple of steps before looking back over her shoulder. "I'm so proud of you, and if you do this with me there will be a reward later" she said, winking at her wife in a bid to give her the encouragement she clearly needed. Allie was so strong, and when she put her mind to it could accomplish anything, she just needed a little push at times. Either that or something to take her mind off of her fears.

"Are you propositioning me Bea Novak?" the blonde threw back, knowing what her wife was trying to do, but grateful for the distraction. She always knew exactly what to say, or in this case suggest, to take her mind off what was troubling her. Although now Allie wanted this whole thing to be over for an entirely different reason.

"I guess you'll find out later Alliecat"

It turned out to be a lot less scary than Allie thought, although that may have something to do with the fact that her eyes never left her wife. There was no sight anywhere in the world that could ever be better than the redhead beside her. To the blonde, Bea was the ninth wonder of the world, and the only one she ever wanted by her side. Her smile lit up the room, and it was clear that the redhead was enjoying herself. All too soon, at least in Bea's case the bays moved back into their upright position. The second they stopped moving Allie was in her wife's arms, knowing that was the only thing that would calm her down, although being so close to the older woman made her heart race for an entirely different reason. Taking a minute or two to get herself together Allie led the redhead away from the windows and other visitors before speaking. "So, when do I get my reward?" she asked, wrapping her arm around her wife's waist before slipping her hand into the back pocket of her jeans.

Jack had been in Chicago for a little over twenty-four hours, and he already had concerns over the safety of his sisters' friends. The main focus of the operation was the suspect and so far, he had seen very little in the way of confirmation that the two women wold come out of this unscathed. While it was important to catch the people responsible, Jack's priority was to keep Bea and Allie both safe and out of trouble, hopefully without them knowing anything was going on. He knew he would have to tell them once they got back home, but was determined to do anything within his power to make sure their honeymoon wasn't ruined in any way.

Their last meeting had thrown up some unexpected changes, although that wasn't uncommon when it came to cases like these. If anything, it would make keeping the entire operation from the Novak's a whole lot easier. Assuming they had an opportunity to access their hotel room before they left for the airport that was. With everything in place, it now became a waiting game, and to Jack this was the hardest part. He hated waiting around, and felt so useless, more so when he knew the people involved in the incident. It didn't help that he'd just come off the phone to Franky either, and while he was glad his sister had someone so protective by her side, the tattooed brunette could be terrifying when she wanted to be. Especially when someone was trying to fuck with her best friend.

The following day he woke from a night of broken sleep, the call at four in the morning not helping matters at all. But at least they now had the lead they had been searching for, and in less than twenty-four hours all of this would be over. Hopefully without any disruption to the Novak's travel plans. After taking a shower he had breakfast at the hotel before heading over to the police station for the briefing. They hadn't been too keen on the idea of Jack being there in the beginning, especially as he knew the targets on a personal level. But with all the work he'd done on the previous cases involving both Bea and Allie, they knew his knowledge would be valuable. It also provided him with a great bargaining tool, one he had used to his advantage.

When they first suggested bugging the Novak's hotel suite Jack was against it, for more than one reason. First of all, they were on honeymoon, and whatever they chose to do in private should remain that way. Plus, they were friends of his sister, and he knew he wouldn't be able to look either of them in the eye if he saw anything he wasn't meant to. Luckily the team in Chicago agreed to cut the feed as soon as they had the evidence they required. Half an hour later he found himself sitting in the back of a van that was parked outside the hotel as they waited for the couple to leave their room. They had only been there about twenty minutes when Jack spotted Bea walking out of the hotel, her hand in her wife's as they chatted happily. Waiting until they had rounded the corner the team jumped out of the van and raced towards the rear door of the hotel, wanting to get the equipment in place as quickly as possible.

An hour later they were back in the van, having picked up a few supplies from the deli around the corner. It was a waiting game from then on, and if everything went to plan this time tomorrow they would have at least one arsehole in custody, and hopefully enough evidence to take down a very important figure back in Australia. There was a lot riding on this, and while Jack and his team back in Melbourne knew who was behind it they, had very little in the way of evidence so far. They had built their case around what they did have, but knew they would need something more substantial if the charges were going to stick.

After what felt like a lifetime but had only been about two hours, they spotted one of the guys they were waiting for walk through the door of the hotel. A couple of minutes later two other guys walked in, one of the local police officers recognising the shorter of the two straight away. He had previous convictions for both drug trafficking and assault, and was a nasty piece of work by all accounts. As frustrating as it was, all they could do was sit back and watch the monitor, that and hope the Novak's didn't come back to the hotel while all this was going on.

They had been in the room for quite some time now, so either the job wasn't going to plan or they had been given false intel and they were actually waiting for the couple to return. The answer soon became clear when the Novak's arrived back at the hotel just after three. A few seconds after they entered the lobby one of the guys came walking out, his phone pressed to his ear. He was clearly notifying the two in the room that the couple were on their way, and Jack just hoped they got out of there before the girls made it up in the elevator. At least one of them in the room had a history of violence, putting both Bea and Allie in a compromising position. While he didn't want to blow his cover, he wanted to be nearby should anything happen, and as he wasn't known to the suspects they wouldn't get suspicious if they saw him on the premises.

Ignoring an order from the lead officer he slipped out of the van, crossed the road and walked through the entrance door to the hotel. Luck was on his side, and as he was approaching the elevators the doors to one of them opened. After waiting for the occupants to exit he walked in, hitting the button for the tenth floor. He was nervous, more nervous than he had ever been on a job, and knew that was down to who was in danger. Jack could feel the bead of sweat running down the side of his face before disappearing under his collar, his heart rate had increased and he felt a little sick. After what felt like forever the elevator came to a stop, and as he stepped out one of the guys got in. While he was pleased he had seen him, his main concern was that the one with a history of assault still hadn't been accounted for.

Checking the corridor to make sure it was empty he moved quickly towards the room, speaking quietly and hoping the wire he was wearing would pick up his words. Hearing a crackle in his ear a second or two later followed by his colleague's voice he got the confirmation he was hoping for. The second guy that had been in the room had been a little too slow and had to resort to exiting via the Juliet balcony, and down the fire escape, a split second before the couple entered their room. It had been a close call, and while he suspected they would be back to finish what they had started at least no one had got hurt. After checking one more time to make sure the team had eyes on all three suspects he headed back to the van, knowing it was going to be a long day.

After leaving the building they spent a couple of hours exploring the city and picking up a few gifts for Debbie. It was mid-afternoon when Allie decided that she wanted to cash in her reward from earlier. They were going to a hockey game that night so would be eating early, and she was too impatient to wait until later that night. Bea hadn't stopped smiling all day, and the way she looked at her made the blonde feel like she was the only other person in the busy city. The past three weeks have been perfect in every way, and while she was looking forward to getting back into the studio she would miss being with her wife all day. They had a long flight the following day so she was determined to make the most of the time they had left, and right now that included being alone with the woman she loved.

Bea had only just closed the door to their room when she found herself pinned against it, her wife's lips on her neck and her hands grasping at any part of her that she could reach. There was a desperation to Allie's touch, one that sent the redhead's pulse racing. It still surprised her that she had such an effect on the younger woman. In the beginning Bea had put it down to the newness of their relationship, assuming the overwhelming need to touch one another would fade in time. But that certainly wasn't the case for her, quite the opposite in fact, and if the way Allie was tugging at her shirt was anything to go by the she clearly still felt the same.

Allowing the blonde to remove her shirt Bea did the same with her wife's, their lips finding each other's once the clothing was out of the way. Slipping her arms around the younger woman Bea picked her up and carried her over to the bed, the only thing on her mind at this point was showing Allie just how much she loved her. Every inch of her. Laying her wife down on the bed the redhead straddled her, taking a few seconds to study her. Getting to spend the past three and a half weeks together had been nothing short of perfect, and although they still had one more week before going back to reality Bea didn't want it to end. She knew her wife would be flat out with work, both at the studio and during her upcoming national tour, and being apart from her, even for just a few days wasn't something she was looking forward to. But she had made the decision to travel whenever she could, cost be damned. Being there to support her the blonde was more important than any money.

Brushing her thumb over the younger woman's bottom lip Bea smiled at her, still amazed that someone so perfect had chosen her. "I'm going to miss this when we get back home. Getting to wake up with you every morning, knowing we have the whole day together is something I will always cherish. I love you Allie Novak, more than you could ever know"

Running her fingers through soft curls Allie pulled her wife down so she was pretty much lying on top of her, her leg slipping between the older woman's and causing a low moan to fall from her lips. She had never been with anyone as responsive as Bea, and every sound that her wife made ignited another fire within her. "Show me…please Bea, I need you" she half moaned, half begged, knowing that she wouldn't last long.

Bea did as requested, and showed her wife just how much she loved her. And when she had finished she started all over again, and again, until Allie couldn't take any more. Laying down beside her girl she pulled her into her arms, dropping a light kiss on her head. "Tired?"

"Exhausted" the blonde replied, snuggling into her wife. "Just give me a minute or two to recover and you're mine" she added, closing her eyes and falling asleep almost instantly.

An hour later the couple were cuddled up under the sheets. They were so close that it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began, and the redhead wouldn't have it any other way. Brushing the messy blonde locks from her wife's face she stole a quick kiss, knowing they would need to get up and shower if they wanted to eat before the game. "We should make a move, especially if we want to have an early dinner"

"I'd rather just have you" Allie replied, moving so she was straddling her wife. "You taste so much better" she added before kissing along the older woman's collar bone.

"You're insatiable Alliecat"

"Don't pretend that you don't love it babe" the blonde threw back as she climbed off the older woman and stood by the bed, her eyes roaming over her wife's naked body before focusing on her beautiful brown eyes. "You know we could save time and shower together…" she added, knowing full well that wasn't the case but deciding to try her luck anyway.

To Allie's surprise the redhead jumped up, took her hand and led her into the bathroom. Turning the shower on she checked the temperature of the water before stepping under it and pulling her girl in. "I'm not sure it will save time, but I'm game if you are" she replied before pinning the blonde against the tiled wall and kissing her.

Before Bea had time to figure out what had happened the blonde had spun them around, and now had the older woman up against the shower wall. "It's my turn now" she said, her lips on the redhead's neck as her left hand moved across her toned stomach before cupping her breast.

Bea had wanted today to be about her wife, but when she was touching her like she was doing right now she knew it wouldn't be long until her resolve shattered. Cupping her face, she locked eyes with her beautiful blonde before protesting, albeit feebly. "I'm meant to be rewarding you, I…oh fuck Allie…" she half spoke, half moaned as the blonde's other hand made its way down her body.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No…don't stop" Bea moaned out, her eyes locked with Allie's as the blonde set about making her forget her own name.

Jack was pissed off. Not only had they not cut the feed to the monitors in the van the second they realised what was going on between the couple inside the hotel suite, two of the team had insisted on watching the screens. They claimed it was for the benefit of the case, but he knew otherwise. They had everything they needed to arrest all three guys that had entered the room and tampered with the Novak's luggage, and while they needed to keep the cameras in place until they came back to finish the job off, the screens should be turned off to give the girls some privacy. It was still recording so could prove they had continual feed, they just didn't have to watch. They had plain clothed officers tailing all three suspects as well, and if they made any attempt to access the room again they could easily turn the screens back on. Knowing he was fighting a losing battle he jumped out of the van, along with another member of the team who agreed with him, and headed to the café across the street. Once all this was over he would make sure he erased any footage of Bea and Allie together, knowing how much damage a tape like that could cause if it fell into the wrong hands.

It was just after six thirty when he spotted them leaving the hotel, smiling when he saw the blonde jumping on Bea's back and making the older woman laugh. Bea had always been the more serious of the two, coming off as a little standoffish in the beginning. But the more Jack found out about what she had been through over the years the more he both understood and admired her. Given what her ex-husband had done to her it was a surprise that she even considered getting involved with anyone else, never mind married again. But it was clear just by seeing her with Allie for a few seconds that they were very much in love. They were the definition of perfect for one another, and he hoped for their sake that once this particular case was over they would be left alone to get on with their lives. Although finding out who was behind all this would definitely come as a shock to them both.

Fifteen minutes later the three guys were back, two using the main entrance and one the staff door at the rear. Something that would also need looking into once they had them in custody where they belonged. Jumping back in the van Jack ignored the smirk one of the guys sent his way. The team as a whole were extremely good at what they did, with the exception of him. He was an arrogant little prick, and not the kind of officer Jack would ever want on his team. But he was here as a favour, and once all this was over he would never have to see his smug face ever again. Something he was very happy about.

Waiting until the opportune moment half the team quickly exited the van, making their way over to the hotel and up to the room. The two guys left behind would be monitoring the situation and calling in forensics as soon as they had the suspects cuffed and away from the scene. Jack knew they had around three and a half hours at best, assuming they didn't leave the game early, so time was of the essence. Although not to the detriment of the case. Worst case scenario they would have to inform the couple of what was gong on, something that Jack was hoping wouldn't be necessary. Franky had told him that their trip to Italy was a surprise for Allie, and he knew that no matter how beautiful the place was, having this hanging over them would ruin it for her.

After checking in with the guys monitoring the cameras they swiped the card in the door, bursting into the room with their guns pointed. One of the guys tried to make a run for it, but Jack wasn't having any of it, leaving his colleagues to deal with the other two as he wrestled the third to the floor. Feeling a sharp pain in his ribs he knew the guy had gotten a punch or two in, but that wasn't going to deter him. The quicker they got these arseholes back to the station the quicker they could gather the evidence and get out of the room. Ten minutes later all three suspects were cuffed and en route to the local station where they would be interviewed before hopefully being charged. Jack and a couple of other officers stayed behind, wanting to make sure they were ready to remove any traces that they had been there as soon as forensics were done.

They had dropped lucky with one aspect of the case, as due to the restricted storage on the Harley the girls had been travelling on they needed to buy more luggage. Bea had one of their bags sent to the hotel in Chicago via a friend of her wife's brother, but that one had been in the closet when the three guys broke into the room, and they had missed it. After checking the luggage one of Jack's colleagues raced over to the store they knew they had bought it from to purchase two identical ones. That way they could take the suitcases that had been tampered with as evidence, and the Novak's would be free to continue with their travels and be none the wiser. Until they got back home that was.

It took forensics a lot longer to collect the evidence than he thought it would, and to say that Jack was nervous would be an understatement. But after just over three hours they had bagged up everything they needed, including the two suitcases in which the drugs had been planted. It would still need to be tested, but if it was what they suspected then the guys were looking at a lengthy sentence, something that would be an excellent bargaining tool when it came to getting them to give up the names of the two authorising the set up. He still couldn't believe that someone would go to such lengths just to get revenge, and to make it worse it wasn't like either of the girls had done anything wrong. But he had learned early in the job that people could do the most unexpected things, especially when they felt they had been backed into a corner.

An hour later they had everything re-packed in the new suitcases. They had taken a few photos before removing the clothing from the other ones, but despite their best efforts they couldn't get things back exactly how they were, something Jack was hoping would go unnoticed by the girls. After taking one final sweep of the room to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything they headed out, making sure to leave a plain clothed officer stationed outside the hotel in case there were any repercussions following the arrests they had made. Jumping in the car with his colleagues Jack headed back to the station, knowing that it was going to be a long night.

Leaving the hotel later than planned meant the couple didn't have time to go to dinner before the game, not that either of them were particularly bothered. While the blonde was hungry, having worked up an appetite back at the hotel, she would much rather spend her time alone with Bea than in a restaurant. Deciding to just grab something once they got to the arena they made their way across the city, taking the "L" train at Allie's request. Other than the boat ride down the river they were yet to experience Chicago's public transport system, something the younger woman was keen to rectify. It didn't take them long to get to the arena once they figured out which direction they needed to go in. Half an hour later they were making their way inside, both surprised that there were so many people there.

While Bea was really looking forward to the game, her wife wasn't so sure. Sport wasn't her thing at the best of times, especially when it was something she didn't really understand. The whole concept of taking a relatively brutal game like field hockey and then not only adding ice, but also steel blades, a solid rubber disc and a whole new set of rules seemed ludicrous to her. Plus, she had heard the games could last for hours if it was a tie at the end. But she was determined to give it a chance, for Bea if not for the sport itself.

After finding their seats they headed back out onto the concourse to grab a bite to eat, Allie amazed at the choice available. There was so much to choose from, and after about ten minutes of deliberation she finally decided on a hotdog and nachos with cheese sauce and jalapenos, not realising how big the portions would be. Bea had gone further down the concourse to get herself a burger so was a little surprised when she came back and found her wife surrounded by enough food to fill Debbie up. Heading back to their seats they got settled in preparation for the start of the game.

By half way through the first period Allie had been won over by the sport, jumping up and cheering along with the locals when the home team scored a goal, and calling the referee out when he gave a penalty against them. "Have you got any idea what just happened?" Bea asked her wife, a little confused by her sudden enthusiasm.

"Haven't a clue babe, but it's so much fun. We should try it" the blonde replied excitedly, wincing when she saw one of the oppositions take a particularly big hit in the centre of the ice. "Or maybe not, if anyone hit you like that I'd kick their arse" she added, leaning in and stealing a quick kiss.

Slipping her arm around the younger woman Bea pulled her in close, loving this protective side of her wife. She was everything Harry wasn't, and so much more than the redhead could ever imagine. "My hero" she said, their eyes locking briefly before she leaned in and kissed her again.

During the intermission between the second and third period Allie had gone to the bathroom, so when she returned with a large foam finger and matching hats for the two of them her wife couldn't help but laugh. She was adorable in every way and Bea was head over heels in love with her. The rest of the game passed without incident, Allie continuing to pick up the terminology as the evening wore on. The Blackhawks lost by one goal in the end, something that didn't dampen their spirits in the slightest.

Deciding to go for a few drinks and make the most of their last night in America they made their way back to the city centre before finding a bar. It was just before midnight when they headed back to their room, the alcohol making Allie even more hands on than usual. They had done most of their packing that morning, and had until lunchtime the following day before they had to check out so could finish off what was left after having breakfast. Swiping the card in the door Allie stepped aside to let her wife enter their suite, her eyes firmly fixed on her backside as she followed her in and closed the door behind them.

Crossing the room Bea started to get undressed, dropping her shirt on the chair by the bed. As she turned around she saw something sticking out from under the bed. Bending down she picked it up, finding that it was one of the cowboy boots Allie had bought while they were in Nashville. Turning around she passed it to her wife, not wanting her to forget it.

"I'm sure I packed those" the blonde said, a confused look on her face. Dropping her boot down on top of her suitcase she took a step closer to her wife. "Must be all the sex turning my brain to mush, we should probably test the theory a few times though" she added as she pushed Bea back towards the bed. It had only been a matter of hours but she wanted the redhead again, although that was nothing new, she wanted her all the time.

Across town Jack couldn't believe how easy it had been to crack the second guy they interviewed, the threat of returning to prison for a lengthy stay outweighing any loyalty he may have to the guy putting money in his hand. He provided them with dates, times, and had copies of everything they would need to link Aleksander Novak to the large quantity of heroin they had attempted to hide in the lining of both Bea and Allie's luggage. It had been a long and tiring day, and they were nowhere near done, but getting a result like this made it all worthwhile. The aim now was to get the three guys to play along so Mr Novak didn't get suspicious, at least until Jack's team back in Melbourne could get over to Perth and bring him in for questioning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N: So sorry for the inexcusable delay in getting this chapter out. A combination of writer's block, WW S6 and lack of time all contributing. Hopefully the worst is over and I can get back to more regular updates._


	138. Chapter 138

The couple had slept through their alarm the following morning, although spending most of the night testing Allie's theory rather than sleeping was no doubt a contributing factor. The blonde's justification for keeping her wife up until dawn was that they had to behave on the flight so may as well sleep then, something the older woman couldn't argue with, not that she wanted to. She had never craved anyone's touch the way she did Allie's, and the longer they were together the more she wanted her. Looking back Bea couldn't believe she had ever doubted her feelings for the blonde, although that was more down to her own fears and insecurities than the younger woman. She still had moments when she struggled to see what the blonde saw in her, and she probably always would. But the main thing was that she didn't allow it to affect her the way it once did. Allie loved her, and that was all that mattered.

They ended up getting breakfast sent up to their suite so they could finish their last-minute packing while they waited. Once they had eaten they did one final sweep of the room, wanting to make sure there were no more stray boots lying around that Allie swore she had already packed. After checking out they headed for the airport, Allie's mood dropping considerably as they unloaded their luggage from the taxi on arrival. The past three weeks had been so perfect, and she didn't want to leave the little bubble they had been living in. But both home, and reality were calling, and they couldn't put it off any longer. Entering the terminal, she checked the board, surprised to see that there were no flights to Los Angeles showing. They were meant to be flying there then continuing on to Melbourne, but if the board was correct then it looked like they weren't going anywhere.

She was just about to say something to her wife when she took her hand and started walking towards a bank of check in desks. "Where are we going…our flight isn't showing?"

Turning around Bea slipped her arm around the younger woman's waist, their eyes locking as she spoke. "I've got a little surprise for you, we're not going back home just yet"

"Where are we going then, because I couldn't even see any flights to LA"

"We're flying to Rome, spending a few days there before heading on to Venice for three days, then back home. Unless you'd rather just go back now…I can change the flight if you'd prefer"

"Don't you dare" the blonde replied excitedly, pulling the older woman in closer. "Have I told you today how much I love you…"

"Not since we left the hotel room"

"Well I do…I'm so in love with you" the younger woman said, forgetting where they were for a second and bringing her wife into a hot and heavy kiss. Pulling back slightly so they could both catch their breath, she allowed herself to get lost in soulful brown eyes before speaking again. "No one has ever treated me so well, or put me first in the way that you do, and I want you to know how much that means to me. How much you mean to me"

"I'll always put you first Alliecat". Leaning in slightly Bea kissed her wife on the cheek before pulling her in even closer so her lips were ghosting over the blonde's ear. "Ti amo…bella ragazza"

Allie had gone from grateful and overwhelmed to aroused in a matter of seconds. "I have no idea what you just said, but it was so fucking hot…how long will it be before I can get you alone?" she asked, slipping her hand under her wife's shirt and caressing her toned stomach.

"I love you…beautiful girl" the redhead replied after they broke apart. It had only been a few hours, yet the need to touch Allie was so strong. "The flight is around nine and a half hours, but as soon as we get to the hotel you're mine Novak"

"I'm yours all the time…in every way". Stealing one more kiss, Allie allowed herself to be led over to the check in desk so they could start their next adventure. On occasions she still found it hard to believe how much her life had changed over the past three years. Not only had Bea saved her life that night in the fire, she had also given her things she never thought she would ever have. Love, a home, and a family.

While the couple were waiting to board their flight, Jack and a few of the team were keeping watch. One of the guys they had arrested the previous day had sung like a canary, blurting out the entire plan in exchange for a more lenient sentence. The crew on the job turned out to be bigger than they had originally thought, and another guy would be at the airport waiting for the Novak's. In addition to the large quantity of drugs they had tried to hide in their suitcases, the fourth guy's job was to slip something into Allie's carry on prior to them going through security, adding to her troubles when the main stash was discovered. Jack knew him being there was risky, and there was a chance that one of the girls would spot him, but he needed to make sure everything ran smoothly.

He had spoken to the lead investigating officer the previous evening regarding both the recording of the couple together in their hotel room, as well as the member of her team that had instating on watching. She had been less than impressed, summoning the guy into her office for a meeting. When the boss had gone in search of him she had caught him making a copy of the recording, resulting in him being suspended and escorted off the premises after being thoroughly searched. Jack was glad that the recording hadn't got out, and just hoped that the officer would be dealt with accordingly. But right now that was the least of his worries, and as he spotted the couple across the departure's terminal made sure to stay out of sight. Although he suspected he could do the flamenco dressed as an alpaca right in front of them and they would still only see each other.

Seeing them together and so in love only made him miss his family even more than he already did. Things had been difficult recently, the long hours he'd been putting in while chasing a promotion were mostly to blame, and he could understand why his wife was so frustrated. Once this case was over he was planning on taking her away for a few days, having already discussed it with his sister who had offered to look after the kids. As far as he was aware she hadn't mentioned anything to Franky as yet, and when he questioned her she simply said that she had the situation under control. He had been around the couple often enough to know that Bridget had her wife wrapped around her little finger, something that had surprised him in the beginning.

Franky was tough, and there was no doubt that she could look after herself as well as anyone else she cared about. But when it came to her wife, the tattooed brunette was like a little puppy, something Jack found rather amusing. He had heard about the disaster that was cat sitting for Bea, and how Franky had struggled to get Cormack to follow simple instructions, so he had no idea how she was going to cope with a nine and a seven-year-old. But then cats could be arseholes for the sake of it at times. Either way, he had a feeling that it would be an interesting few days in the Westfall-Doyle household. Forcing himself to focus on the task at hand he pushed all thoughts of his family to the back of his mind and concentrated on scanning the room, whilst remaining hidden.

Twenty minutes later the couple had checked in and were making their way towards security. As they rounded the corner Jack spotted the suspect, letting his colleague know he had eyes on him. Following closely, he was so concerned with keeping a visual hat he forgot about the Novak's for a second, so was taken by surprise when he turned slightly and locked eyes with Bea. Seeing that she was about to shout over to him he shook his head, pointing to his phone then indicating to the security desks. He knew it was a vague message, and he just hoped that she would understand what he was trying to tell her. If not, the guy that was following them would know that he was about to get busted.

Jack knew she would be used to reading people in her line of work, so was happy when he saw her give a very slight nod before turning away. But as they approached the queue for the security checks the suspect moved in closer. Jack knew that if he wanted to maintain his cover he couldn't be the one to actually stop the guy, and he had every confidence in his colleague, but that didn't stop the nerves from kicking up a notch. Once his colleague was in place it became a waiting game, but luckily for all involved the line they were in seemed to go down pretty quickly, something that was unusual for a busy airport like this. Not that any of them would complain. The sooner they caught this guy the quicker they could set the ball rolling and take Aleksander Novak down.

Just as the couple were about to move towards one of the security terminals the suspect took something from his bag, reaching out to try and slip it into the pocket on Allie's jacket. Fortunately, the officer was standing right behind him and managed to give him a nudge at the perfect moment, causing him to drop said object to the floor. The airport police were aware of what was going on, and jumped in straight away, restraining the guy while the undercover officer secured the package. While all of this was going on the Novak's were making their way through the security process, Bea's mind even more scrambled than it was when she first spotted Jack. Whatever was going on, she knew it couldn't be good. But it was out of her control, and right now all that mattered was her wife and their impending trip to Italy. If they were about to get dragged into another shitstorm then she intended to make the mot of the next seven days.

Bea had one more surprise for the blonde, one she hoped would be greatly received, assuming she didn't screw it up that was. She had spent hours practicing while Allie was at the studio, going over and over it in a bid to sound at least half decent. They had been relaxing on the sofa one night watching a movie when the lead female character had started speaking in Spanish. The younger woman had been fascinated by it, saying how hot it sounded. Once the movie had finished they had chatted about different languages, the redhead admitting to knowing an odd phrase in Spanish. Following some gentle persuasion from her then fiancé she had spoken a few words, and although she had been a little rusty it had gone down very well, Allie pretty much jumping her as soon as the words fell from her lips. During the conversation the blonde had mentioned how hot she found the Italian language, so while she had been busy at work Bea had been equally as busy at home between shifts. She was in no way fluent, but over the months had learned enough to not make an idiot of herself and impress her girl in the process, or at least she hoped she had.

They were about three hours into the nine-and-a-half-hour fight and Bea was restless. Her wife was fast asleep beside her and she looked so peaceful, something that was rare when they were onboard an aircraft. She had deliberately stayed awake until the blonde had fallen asleep, wanting to be there if she needed her in any way, but when she tried to sleep herself it just wouldn't come. Seeing Jack in the airport had worried the redhead, and it was too much of a coincidence that he was in the same city as they were. And then there had been all the commotion with the guy in the queue behind them. He had been standing far too close for Bea's comfort, but not wanting to make a scene had bitten her tongue and tried to keep as far away from him as possible. After going through security, the blonde had nipped to the bathroom giving Bea a few minutes alone to call Jack, not that she was any the wiser following said phone call. He had simply told her that there was nothing to worry about, and that he would explain everything once they got back home. She hadn't said anything to her wife as yet, not that there was really anything to tell, but she couldn't help but feel like she was betraying her trust in some way. Which is why she was so restless.

Having concluded that with nothing to actually tell and that she would only be worrying her wife by filling her in on Jack's presence at the airport, Bea decided to try and forget about it. She just hoped that it wouldn't come back to bite her when he did finally let them know what the hell was going on. And that whatever it was wouldn't result in the blonde getting hurt in any way. This week was for Allie, and she was determined to pull out all the stops in order to make it as special and memorable as possible. Everything else could wait for now, there would be plenty of time to deal with whatever was coming their way when they got back home.

Glancing over at the woman sleeping soundly beside her Bea couldn't help but smile. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think she could be this happy, have this kind of connection with another person, although she knew it wouldn't be like this with just anyone. Allie really was her soulmate, the other side of her coin, and she was determined to do everything in her power to make sure the blonde always felt both loved and wanted. While the lie-flat seats onboard the aircraft provided more comfort on the long flight, it meant the older woman couldn't get as close to her wife as she would have liked. Allie was lying on her side, her arm draped over the redhead's in order to maintain some level of contact. Mirroring the younger woman's positioning Bea reached out, brushing a lock of hair from her face. "I'll protect you…no matter what" she whispered before closing her eyes, knowing there would be little chance of getting any sleep once they got to the hotel.

The guy they had picked up in the airport wasn't talking, not that it really mattered. Everything the suspect from the hotel had told them about happened, and with what his team back in Melbourne had found out so far, they already had a pretty strong case against not only all the guys arrested in Chicago, but also Aleksander Novak. But Jack didn't want a pretty strong case, he wanted a watertight one, and he was determined to do everything possible to make sure Mr Novak was sent down for a very long time. With Bea's ex-husband finally out of the picture, and Allie's father behind bars they would finally be free to live their lives in peace.

By the time the couple had landed in Italy Jack was back in the office following what had been a far too short visit back to his hotel room to catch up on some sleep. He was tired but determined, and that determination along with several cups of coffee was what got him through the rest of the day. The time difference between Chicago and Melbourne made things a little difficult, but his team back home had been great, offering to change their shift pattern to accommodate the needs of the case. He was due to fly back home the following night, knowing that the local element of the case was in good hands, and while it would make for another long day he was keen to get back to his family.

Over in Rome the surprisingly well rested couple finally made it to their room. With them only being there for three days Bea had chosen a hotel that was central, not wanting her wife to miss out on anything. She had gone all out on the room choice as well, paying extra for a terrace. The redhead wasn't particularly bothered either way, but she wanted their time here to be perfect, and to give Allie the most memorable week possible. As it happened the blonde didn't get to experience the view from their own small slice of heaven above the rooftops until later that evening, having pretty much pounced on her wife the second the door closed behind them. With the time difference it was early afternoon when they arrived at the hotel, and after testing out the bed twice, followed by the shower they had ordered a light snack from room service and decided to sit out on the terrace for a while before heading out to explore the city that evening.

Bea wasn't sure if it was the setting or the beautiful blonde beside her, but she couldn't help but think about how much her life had changed over the past few years. Turning her chair so she was facing the younger woman she took her hand, her thumb caressing the soft skin on her wife's palm. "Until you came into my life I never knew that it was possible to love someone so completely. I still have no idea what you see in me, and I probably never will, but I'm so thankful that out of everyone in this world you chose me. You're perfect to me, in every way, and I fall in love with you more and more each day"

"Do you want to know what I see when I look at you?" the blonde replied, running her fingers through soft curls. "I see strength, I see beauty, I see love, and I see home. No one has ever made me feel wanted until you came along, and despite the circumstances you never once judged me. Most people would have run a mile, crossed the street to avoid having to walk past me, but not you. Not only did you treat me like an actual person instead of an object, you took me home and cared for me. I'd never really felt safe with anyone before, at least not one hundred percent, but from the second I looked into your eyes I knew you were special. Even though we'd only just met I knew you would be a big part of my life, I just never imagined that you could ever love someone like me"

"Someone like you? Allie…you're everything"

Standing up the blonde moved over to her wife, sitting down in her lap and wrapping her arms around her before continuing. "Back then finding somewhere warm and dry to sleep was the highlight of my day, and if I managed to get a hot meal as well then I thought I'd struck gold. I wasn't living, I was barely functioning, and every night I prayed that I would go to sleep and never wake up. It wasn't as though anyone would even miss me" she said, wiping the stray tear from the redhead's cheek. "But now every night I go to sleep wishing the morning would come quickly so I can wake up in your arms. You gave me my life back, made me want to be a better person, and I love you so, so much"

Nuzzling into the younger woman's neck Bea took in the scent that was uniquely Allie. They had both come so far over the past three years, and while she knew that it wouldn't all be plain sailing there was nobody else she wanted by her side. "ti amerò per sempre"

After pulling back slightly and looking at the redhead questioningly, Allie waited until her wife told her what she had just said. Hearing Bea speaking to her in Italian sent her heart racing and caused her body to tingle in all the right places. "And I'll love you forever as well…to the moon and back" she replied, leaning in and stealing a quick kiss. "We should probably head out. If we don't I'll end up dragging you back to bed, and once I get you there I won't let go"

As hard as it was to drag herself away from her wife Allie knew she was keen to get out and see the sights. The redhead had pre-booked the main tourist attractions, not wanting to waste time queuing with them only being here for a few days, but had purposely left their first afternoon and evening free. Untangling herself from Bea's strong embrace Allie stood up, pulling the older woman to her feet. "Thank you. I never imagined I would ever be somewhere like this, but then I never knew that someone as wonderful as you existed in the world" she said, grabbing her bag and Bea's camera before taking her wife's hand and leading her towards the door. While they were both keen to see what the city had to offer, Bea knew that nothing could be as beautiful as the woman by her side.

Jack's team back in Melbourne had been working tirelessly through the night. While they had plenty of evidence against Aleksander Novak, so far, they hadn't managed to link him to the money that had been transferred into the accounts of the suspects back at the police station in Chicago. He had covered his tracks extremely well, something that was frustrating not only them but also their boss. They saw each other more as family than colleagues, and knew how important this case was to Jack, plus they hated knowing that someone as dangerous and unhinged as Novak was still out there.

The previous evening Perth police had obtained a warrant, searched both Aleksander's home and office, and seized three laptops along with several other electronic devices. Their presence hadn't been met with the warmest of welcomes, and as a result he had found himself locked in a cell for the night. It was just before six am when they got the call from their technical department, who had found something on a mobile phone they came across that had been hidden in his office. He had a separate email account set up, one that was completely independent of both his business and personal ones, and everything they needed was on that device. While he had deleted the emails, he had stupidly forgotten to empty the trash folder it had sent them to, a schoolboy error for someone who claimed to be so intelligent. They still had a few hours before they had to release him, giving a couple of members of the team enough time to fly over to Perth to question him. If everything went to plan then he would be rearrested before he had even set foot outside the station.

It was late afternoon when Jack got the call from his second in command back in Melbourne, and to say he was ecstatic would be an understatement. After wrapping up the call he decided to phone Franky, knowing that she was on shift so would probably be awake. She had been in a foul mood for the past week or two, and he knew that it was all down to the concern for her best friend. Seeing the tattooed brunette in a mood was like watching a volcano and waiting for it to erupt. But what fascinated him the most was that no matter how angry or frustrated Franky was, all it took was a simple look, or a few words from his sister and she would calm down in an instant. She would go from raging bull to playful puppy in a matter of seconds, and it showed Jack just how much her wife meant to her.

Dialling the number, he waited for a few seconds before his sister-in-law answered, making a joke about being woken up by the wrong sibling. They had been polite to one another in the beginning, and although he had been wary of the tattooed brunette's intensions with his sister, he couldn't deny now that they were perfect for each other. After filling her in on life across the pond he went on to tell her as much as he could about the progress they had made with the investigation. While he couldn't divulge too much, it was important to him that she knew her friends were both safe and well. They chatted for a while, Jack letting Franky know that the Novak's had made it to Italy. While he could tell she was relieved that her friends had come to no harm and their honeymoon hadn't been disrupted in any way, it was clear that she was getting restless, eager to know if they had made any real progress in the case.

He knew that he couldn't say too much, and didn't want to do anything to put the case in jeopardy, but he also knew he could trust her. Plus, there was no way she would do or say anything that may affect her friends in any way. Franky and Bridget had been over for dinner just after Isla filled them in on what was going on, and while his sister had been entertaining the kids they had chatted a little about the case. Franky was convinced it had something to do with Allie's father, and had referred to him as king shit on more than one occasion. Knowing that was the best way of giving her information without actually saying the word he took a quick breath, hoping he wasn't making a huge mistake in trusting her. "King shit's about to get flushed away"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N: I had every intention of getting this chapter out much sooner, but it seems the writer's block is still having a great deal of fun at my expense. Apologies, I will try to kick its arse and get the next one out much quicker. Also, I don't speak Italian, so if it's wrong then blame Google! :)_


	139. Chapter 139

While Franky felt a little better after speaking to Jack, she knew she wouldn't settle until Red and blondie were back home, not that she wanted them to rush their honeymoon. It did feel like they had been gone forever though, and while her and Kaz had buried the hatchet a while ago, working so closely together while they covered Bea's job was putting a strain on them both. Plus, she wasn't really cut out for that kind of role. It involved biting her tongue way more than she was comfortable with and she had no idea how Red dealt with the big bosses, other than Will Jackson she doubted any of them would know one end of a fire hose from the other. On top of that they were both having to work extra hours to make sure all the paperwork was up to date.

Will had sent a guy called Mack over to cover one of their roles for a few shifts. He was the same rank as both Proctor and Doyle, but had been floating between stations after his closed 6 months ago. The decision had been made to bring him in on a temporary basis to give them a bit of breathing space, or at least that had been the plan. Ten minutes into their first call he had blown up at Mel, Vera and Maxine, the only ones that didn't face is wrath were Fletch and Dalton, the newest addition to the crew. He joined the team as a rookie about six months ago, and despite her initial reservations Bea was impressed with him, so much so that she had Maxi and Fletch work with him. She had given Dalton a regular slot on Franky's crew a couple of weeks before she got married.

The entire crew had been uncomfortable during the call, and while both Proctor and Doyle didn't approve of the way Mack had handled the situation, they put it down to first shift nerves. It always took a little time to adjust to being at a new station, something every firefighter had experienced at some point during their career. But when he laid into the three of them again on the next call it caught both Franky and Kaz's attention instantly, and they knew they had to do something. They were all the same rank, so calling Mack out on his behaviour wouldn't really achieve anything, but neither of them were willing to let it lie.

They had been sharing Bea's office while she was away although they both agreed to retain their own bunks. As much as Franky would have loved to have been able to say that she got into her friend's bed. It was late and most of the crew had retired for the night. Deciding this was the best time to have a chat with Mack they called him to the office. As expected it didn't go well, and after hearing him spouting for over half an hour about how female firefighters were making a mockery of the job, Kaz, Franky, and more specifically Bea included in that, something in the tattooed brunette snapped and she had to leave the room for a few minutes. She could tell that Proctor was struggling to keep her cool as well, but they both knew they had to tread very carefully if they didn't want to come out of this looking like the bad guys.

In the end it had been Kaz's suggestion to speak to Will Jackson, something which had surprised her brunette colleague greatly. Since everything came to a head with Harry, she had been trying to build the bridges she had burned so easily under his influence, and while things weren't perfect Franky could tell she was trying. Will was angry when he found out, although without any clear evidence of discrimination his hands were tied. Suggesting they try and capture something on their helmet cams he told them he would do his best to make sure Mack was removed from Wentworth station as soon as possible. The opportunity came sooner than they though, as half an hour after they had finished their conference call with Will the alarm sounded and they were heading out on another call.

Franky had spoken to the women on the crew, letting them know that they needed to keep their helmet cams running as long as possible, and twenty minutes into the call they had all the evidence they needed. Dalton was doing really well and was a fast learner, but he was still trying to build his fitness and stamina when it came to the more physically demanding calls. So, when Mack ordered him to relieve Maxine of her duties as she didn't have the strength, even he questioned the instruction. With Maxi's help he was getting stronger, but he was nowhere near her level and knew she was the right person for the task. They needed to move a lot of rubble, and fast, and even Dalton knew his skills would be better utilised elsewhere. But Mack was adamant that it was no job for a woman, going as far as to comment on how Conway, Bennett and Barrett should be back at the station making dinner for the rest of the crew.

That was the final straw for Franky, but before she had a chance to call him out, Kaz had jumped in, throwing the keys to the SUV at him and telling him to leave the scene of the incident immediately. Whenever they were on a call it always attracted a crowd, and while Kaz wanted to tell him exactly what she thought of not only him but also his archaic views, she knew she had to remain professional. Although dismissing him from an active call would probably land her in the shit, not that she cared. Since she had cleared the air with Smith, or Novak as she would be called once she returned to work, the crew had started to feel more like a family, and she would protect that no matter the cost. Once the call was over she decided to swing by head office with some of the crew so Will could download the helmet cam recordings, and hopefully remove Mack from the station before Mel used him as a test dummy for drills.

Franky had headed back to the station on the other truck with the remainder of the crew, and Fletch had to hold her back when she caught Mack going through Bea's personal locker. Given the state the desk was in, that wasn't the only thing he'd been snooping through either. She knew he had a problem with Red's promotion, having assumed he would be the obvious choice given he was a man. He had kicked off when it had been formally announced, and had tried to cause trouble by discrediting the redhead in any way he could. Not that he really had any ammunition. But Bea could run rings around him with her eyes closed, and deep-down Franky knew that he was aware of that. Kaz returned to the station an hour later, and couldn't hide the smile as they watched Will Jackson tear a strip off Mack, letting him know that he was up on an insubordination charge before kicking him out of the station.

Both Kaz and Franky were relieved that he was finally gone, even if that did mean more work for the both of them. Bea would be back in just over a week, so they would only have another three shifts to cover, something they were both thankful for. Red was excellent at this kind of thing, and by the end of the shift Franky had a whole new level of respect for her best friend and boss. There was no way she could deal with the organisation's politics on a daily basis, and could understand why she often found the redhead beating the shit out of the punch bag in the gym at the station. Although that hadn't happened for some time now, and she had a pretty good idea why. Allie.

The change in her best friend since the blonde came into her life had been incredible. Franky had often wondered what the redhead would have been like if she hadn't suffered for so long at the hands of that pathetic excuse of a man she'd married. And while she was confident in her ability when it came to work, the second she was out of uniform she became a different person. They all did in a certain way, it was the only way to deal with some of the awful things they saw on the job. But with Bea it was different, and even with her friends she still built walls around herself. Allie had changed all that though, shattering them so easily with a few carefully selected words and lingering looks. Despite all the teasing Franky couldn't be happier that they had found one another, she just couldn't wait for Red to get her arse back to work so everything could go back to normal. Or at least it could once Allie's bastard of a father was dealt with.

The three days in Rome passed in the blink of an eye, and before the couple knew it they were on their way to the airport, ready for their next adventure. The city had been everything they hoped it would be, and so much more. They spent their days taking in the architecture, from the Colosseum to St Peter's Basilica, the Sistine chapel and Michelangelo's famous artwork. Bea was fascinated by both the artwork and the architecture, and her wife was happy just to see her smile. They visited the Colosseum on their second day, and after taking one look at the long line of people queuing the redhead was glad that she had pre-booked a tour. It was a hot day, and the last thing either of them wanted was to be waiting for hours just to get in. Plus, this way they would also get to learn more about the impressive structure.

Later that afternoon they headed over to the Trevi Fountain, and while it was impressive it was far too crowded for the redhead's liking. They managed to get close enough to take a few photos, although they were nothing like the ones that were always shown in the travel brochures. They both threw a coin over their shoulder in the hope that it will mean they will return to the city again at some point, not that Bea really believed in these things. But then before she met Allie she thought love was just a fairy tale, and not only did it turn out to be real, but also life changing.

When a large party of tourists arrived, and began pushing and shoving in order to get to the front Bea started to feel uncomfortable. She was a lot more confident than she was a few years ago, but felt suffocated when surrounded by so many people. There must have been around forty of them, all pushing and shoving at anyone they deemed to be in their way, and as they got closer the redhead stood between them and her wife, determined to keep her safe. The local police were aware of the situation, and were trying to manage the crowd as best as they could, but even they were severely outnumbered.

As the large group moved in closer one of them bumped into Allie, causing her to stumble. It only took her a few seconds to steady herself, but by this time her wife had squared up to the guy that had crashed into her. He was a good foot taller than the redhead but she stood her ground, yelling at him to watch what he was doing, all the while holding onto Allie to make sure she was safe. Feeling the blonde tug on her arm she took a step back, staring the guy down for a few more seconds before turning to face her wife. "Let's get out of here" she said, slipping her arm around the blonde's waist before leading her away from the crowd.

Ten minutes later they were sitting outside a small bar, two beers on the table in front of them as they watched the world go by. "I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to lose my temper like that" the redhead said, the deep frown on her face letting Allie know that there was more to it than she was letting on.

"You didn't lose your temper, they should have been more careful" the younger woman replied. She could practically see the cogs turning in her wife's head, and wanted to get to the bottom of whatever was bothering her. "What's going on Bea?"

"I…am I like him in any way?"

"I'm not sure what you mean babe, like who?"

"Harry. He would get angry all the time, like I did back there. Does that make me like him?"

"Of course not. You were trying to keep me safe, nothing more. I love how protective you are over me. Until I met you everyone just cast me to one side, kicked me to the kerb. No one ever stood up for me, protected me. But you do, you always put me first, make sure I'm safe and happy. I love it, and I love you. Please don't ever think that you are anything like that monster. You are kind and caring, and I've never felt as safe and loved as I do when we're together" Allie replied, leaning over and kissing her wife.

While she hated that Harry still affected the older woman it didn't happen as often these days, and when it did Bea would always talk to her about it. She had come such a long way over the past couple of years, but then so had Allie. The blonde still had moments when she felt like she wasn't good enough, but one look from her wife and all those insecurities vanished in an instant. While they both hated their past, living through it made them even more perfect for each other. They had experienced the worst of humanity, and as a result knew how rare a love like theirs was, and how lucky they were to have each other.

After finishing their drinks, they headed back to the hotel to get ready for the evening. Bea had told her wife that she was taking her somewhere special, and unbeknown to the blonde had bought her a new dress for the occasion. She just hoped that she would like it. The redhead had ordered it online, arranging for it to be delivered to the hotel earlier that afternoon. She had also bought one for herself, wanting to make the evening extra special. Allie loved her suits and ties, that was something that the redhead was sure of, but on the odd occasion she had worn a dress the younger woman had been putty in her hands. Bea knew that the evening was going to be a challenge, and the mental image of the blonde in the deep red dress she had bought was enough to make her want to cancel their dinner reservation. But this week was about Allie, and if that meant taking a very cold shower before they went to dinner then so be it. Keeping her hands to herself for a few more hours wouldn't kill her, surely.

Bea had planned everything out, asking for a huge favour from her daughter in order to pull it off. Despite it being a little after five in the morning Debbie had agreed to call her mama for a chat, and to find out how their Italian adventures were going so far. Luckily for the redhead, Allie still hadn't managed to get her head around the whole time difference thing, and crossing several time zones in the states only aided in confusing her even more. As a result, she would have no idea that it was still the middle of the night back home, giving Bea a chance to grab a quick shower before putting her plan into place.

Allie had suggested they shower together, but her wife had said it wasn't a good idea as they were short on time. She was just about to throw caution to the wind and follow her into the bathroom when her phone rang, Debbie's name flashing up o the screen. She was a little surprised their daughter was calling her at this time, and was pretty sure that it was very early in Melbourne, but she had been struggling to get her head around the time difference so could be wrong. They chatted for a while, and when Bea came back out of the bathroom, she handed the phone over to her wife before going for a shower. Walking back into the bedroom a short while later Allie was surprised to see it empty. She was just about to call out to her wife when she spotted a deep red dress hanging on the front of the closet door, a note attached to the hanger. Crossing the room, she grabbed the note before reading it.

 _My beautiful girl_

 _This is for you, I hope you like it. I already know that you'll take my breath away when I see you wearing it, but then you always do. I'm sorry that I won't be there to see you put it on, but I feared the temptation to take it straight back off again would be too great. I love you, and I'll meet you in the lobby at 19:30._

 _Yours, always_

 _Bea xx_

Wiping the stray tear from her cheek Allie ran her fingers over the soft fabric of the dress. It was beautiful, just like her wife, and it looked expensive. Forty minutes later the blonde was standing in front of the mirror, checking her appearance one last time before leaving the room. The dress fit perfectly, and it was exactly what she wold have picked out for herself. Grabbing her bag and phone she made her way down to the hotel lobby, her eyes finding Bea the second she stepped out of the elevator. The redhead didn't wear a dress very often, but when she did it caused Allie's brain to short circuit. The black lace fabric clung to her toned body in places the blonde ached to touch, and as she felt all the air leaving her lungs she had to hold onto the nearly column in order to stop herself from falling.

Taking a few seconds to calm her racing heart, Allie covered the short distance between them. Ignoring everyone else in the busy lobby she wrapped her arms around her wife and kissed her, the tips of the redhead's fingers caressing the exposed skin on her back as she pulled her in closer. "Jesus babe, are you trying to kill me?" she asked as she pulled back slightly, her eyes roaming over the older woman's body.

"I could ask you the same question. You look stunning by the way, now come on, we need to leave before I take you back to the room and lock the door" Bea replied, kissing her wife on the cheek before taking her hand and leading her out to the waiting car.

Pulling up outside the restaurant a short while later, Bea payed the driver before jumping out and making her way around the other side of the car so she could open the door for her girl. Taking the offered hand, Allie stepped out of the vehicle and straight into the redhead's arms. She couldn't get enough, and as excited as she was to see what her wife had planned, part of her wished they were alone in their room. But Bea had clearly gone to a lot of trouble to make the evening special, and Allie was determined to make the most of every second of it.

It was a rooftop restaurant overlooking ruins of an ancient Roman plaza, and from where their table was situated they could see the Colosseum in the background. As soon as they were seated the waiter disappeared, coming back a minute or two later with a bottle of champagne, popping the cork before pouring the sparkling liquid into Allie's glass first, and then Bea's. The evening had only just begun, but the blonde knew that it was one she would never forget.

The food was excellent, some of the best that both women had ever tasted, although Bea couldn't help but laugh when her wife kept stealing things from her plate. Allie apologised on the first couple of occasions, but after being given the green light couldn't resist helping herself. She had fed her wife some of her meal too, and when Bea accidentally let out a low moan after tasting the tender steak the blonde had to take a large drink of water to douse the flames building within her.

After dinner they made their way up to the open-air bar on the floor above, the redhead paying to reserve the table with the best views. Not that it would matter, it wasn't like she was planning on taking her eyes off her wife, not even for a second. There were no words to describe how she felt in that moment, how happy Allie made her. After her divorce she had resigned herself to the fact that she would spend the rest of her life alone, knowing she would never feel comfortable being intimate with another man. Meeting and falling in love with a woman wasn't something that had ever crossed her mind, but Bea was pretty sure that was more down to the woman in question rather than the gender itself. Allie was everything, and so much more. Bea knew she was staring, but she couldn't bring herself to look away. Her wife was so beautiful, and she was bursting with love for her.

"The view from up here is out of this world" Allie said, breaking the comfortable silence that had descended on them. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine that she would ever get to leave Australia let alone see places like this, and she knew that none of it would have been possible if it wasn't for the woman by her side. She knew her wife was watching her, the warm feeling that cursed through her body every time the older woman's eyes were on her giving her away.

"It is" Bea replied, not even bothering to tear her gaze away from the blonde. "You're perfect…and so beautiful" she added, taking the blonde's hand in hers.

"Think you're looking in a mirror there babe" the blonde said, reaching out and brushing a stray curl from her wife's face. "Thank you, not only for tonight but for loving me"

"It would be impossible not to love you, it's the easiest thing in the world" Bea replied, leaning in for a kiss, the world around them fading into nothing as their lips touched.

"Do you want another drink?" the redhead asked a while later when they had finished their second bottle of champagne. "We could go for a walk…" she added after the blonde turned down the offer of a drink, Allie shaking her head again. "No…what do you want to do then?"

Locking eyes with her wife Allie lost herself in chocolate brown for a few seconds before pulling herself together long enough to respond. "As much as I love this dress, I need you to take it off me"

Standing up Bea raced across the room, settling their tab before coming back and taking her wife's hands. Allie's blue eyes were several shades darker than usual, and she looked like she was about to pounce any second. Not that the redhead minded. It still blew her mind that the younger woman could possibly want her as much as she did, especially after everything that Harry had said to her over the years. But he was gone, and he could never hurt her again. Allie was her present and future, and she couldn't be happier about that. "You ready to get out of here?" she asked, holding her hand out to the blonde.

"I was ready the second I saw you in the lobby" Allie replied, linking their fingers together before allowing the older woman to lead the way. It was still relatively early, but with what she had planned for Bea they wouldn't be getting much sleep any time soon.

Aleksander was quietly confident as he sat in the interview room of the police station in Perth city centre. He knew he'd covered his tracks, and that while they had their suspicions there was no way they could prove anything. The guys he had hired had been paid very well, he always found that this was the best way to guarantee their discretion. That and threatening to harm people they loved if they even so much as thought about ratting him out. He ran his business a similar way as well, and it had never steered him wrong. He'd had the odd employee disappear over the years, but like with this matter would never actually get his hands dirty. That was the beauty of having so much money, he could buy any service he wanted, and getting rid of the embarrassment that was his daughter was top of the list right now.

While things hadn't gone exactly to plan, she had been arrested and would be up on a drugs charge, and so would that bitch she had married. While Bea hadn't actually done anything to him, other than the odd punch or two, if she was stupid enough to get involved with someone like Allie then she deserved to get dragged into the gutter with her. After the blonde's little stunt at his office that day his profits had nosedived. It took him a while to figure out why, but when he found the bastard that had not only recorded the conversation that had gone out over the PA system, but had also played it to several of the big investors he dealt with him. Or so he thought. Aleksander was sure he'd shut everything down when it came to the rat, but he was still losing money, something that didn't sit well with him.

While Allie wasn't directly responsible for this, he still blamed her. If she hadn't tired to screw him over in the first place said recording wouldn't even exist. Which is why she needed to go. Ideally, he would rather she no longer existed in the world, but with her recent increase in popularity he had struggled to find anyone willing to dispose of her. He had considered going after the redhead instead, and knew that with her choice of career it would be much easier to make it look like an accident. But he also knew that if Allie even suspected foul play on his part she wouldn't think twice about tearing what was left of his reputation to shreds.

What he hadn't accounted for was for the cops to come knocking on his door so quickly after his guys had taken care of business. He'd received the call from Joe, one of his guys over in Chicago, letting him know that everything was sorted and there hadn't been any issues so couldn't understand why they had come knocking on his door. He knew that he should have kept his cool when they tried to rile him up, but he'd just found out that another major shareholder had pulled out of the company so he wasn't in the best frame of minds. He had a good lawyer though, one that could easily make a resisting arrest charge disappear, along with any other they might try and throw at him.

Aleksander had been sitting there for a little over two hours, and other than demanding that his lawyer was present, hadn't said a word. He knew they were stalling, and probably hadn't even contacted Derek Channing yet. Whenever Aleksander called he always dropped everything and headed straight over, another perk of owning people, or in this case having so much dirt on said person that they did exactly what he wanted. Channing was a slippery little bastard, but knew how dangerous crossing Novak would be. It took another hour for him to arrive though, which didn't help Aleksander's mood in the slightest. Another office walked into the room a short while later, taking a seat opposite him before sliding a couple of photos across the table, the first showing Allie and her wife sitting in a restaurant in what he assumed was Chicago airport, and the second the guy who was meant to plant more drugs on his daughter in handcuffs. At this point it became clear that something had gone drastically wrong, he just hoped he could talk his way out of it.

Jack had been back in Melbourne for less than a day before he had to fly over to Perth to question Aleksander Novak, and while he was frustrated that he hadn't managed to get much time with his family, knew it would all be over soon. He would be putting in long hours over the next week, making sure every bit of evidence was secured, and every statement correct. The last thing he wanted was to give Novak any room to crawl out of the massive hole he'd found himself in. Jack wasn't on the best terms with his wife when he left for Perth either, and although it was only a minor disagreement, he didn't feel any less guilty. It wasn't just this case, and he knew that he'd been spending too much time at work and not enough with the people that mattered the most. Something he was determined to fix as soon as this was all wrapped up.

For once the evidence gods were on their side, and unlike in most cases things seemed to fall into place relatively quickly. It helped that Aleksander had been so sure that threats and pay-outs would be enough to guarantee silence from his associates. While most of the guys had refused to say anything in the beginning, once they found out one of the others had talked they were singing like canaries, once the offer of a plea bargain was laid out in front of them that is. It was important that they were punished for their role in what had happened, but Novak was the big fish, and Jack was determined to hook the bastard.

The officers in Perth had been interviewing Novak for a couple of hours, but so far hadn't managed to get much out of him. Other than demanding that his lawyer was present. This was all part of the plan though, every officer involved in the case knowing that the best way to get Aleksander to slip up was to make him angry. They'd had him in for questioning before, and were certain that he was mixed up in some pretty nasty dealings, but he'd always managed to slither his way out of it like the snake he was. It would be different this time though, everyone on the case determined to make sure justice was served this time.

People like him thought they were untouchable, that they could buy their way out of any situation, and so far, that had been the case. It had come to light that one of his golfing buddies was a police officer with a gambling addiction. Novak had lined his pockets, and in return said officer had made sure there was never enough evidence to make anything stick. He retired a few months ago, and it wasn't until they were clearing his desk that they found key evidence against Aleksander Novak. Evidence that had never been submitted. He would be dealt with at a later date, right now they had bigger fish to fry, and they were going to enjoy this.

Grabbing the file that he needed, Jack checked to make sure Novak's lawyer was present before entering the interview room. He'd dealt with this guy once before, and knew that he was as slippery as his client, and probably just as corrupt. Sitting down opposite the pair he opened the folder, taking out a couple of photos and sliding them over the table. He could see the colour drain from Aleksander's face, although he was doing his best to appear unaffected. When he handed the copies of bank transfers and email correspondence over though, Jack knew they had got him. Even his lawyer looked nervous, and a few minutes later was demanding that he had some time alone with his client. After pausing the interview Jack told them he would give them an hour before leaving the room, a wide smile breaking out on his face as the door closed behind him.


	140. Chapter 140

The three days in Venice passed in a blink of an eye, and before they knew it, they were boarding the plane for the first leg of their return flight. The city had been everything they were expecting, and the perfect end to their extended honeymoon. The only downside had been the weather. It had taken a turn on their second night, the two women getting caught in a rainstorm on their way back to the hotel. Not that Allie minded, especially as she got to do something she'd always wanted to do. She had seen it in so many movies, and had always wanted to lose herself in a kiss while the rain was beating down on her. She had no idea what it was that appealed to her so much, but it looked so sensual, and Allie was keen to experience it for herself. So, when they found themselves a couple of blocks from their hotel and soaking wet, she decided to see what all the fuss was about.

Pulling Bea into the doorway of a closed shop she ran her fingers through her wet curls before crashing their lips together. She wasn't sure if it was the anticipation of the moment, the fact they were in one of the most romantic cities in Europe, or who she was with, but when their lips locked Allie felt a series of tiny explosions erupting within her body. Things between them were already perfect so when she experienced moments like this, and reached new highs, it brought tears to her eyes. Luckily the rain washed them away, along with her embarrassment at getting all sentimental. Pulling her wife in closer she held on tight, kissing the older woman as though it was the last time.

Allie still had moments when she would expect to wake up and find herself all alone in a cold and damp doorway, with nothing but the clothes on her back, and the gear in her pocket. Her beautiful redhead nothing more than a dream of a life she would never have. But Bea was very much real, and kissing her back in a way that made her ache for more. Luckily, they weren't too far from their hotel, although it took them longer than it should as they moved from one doorway to the next, lips locked together in a series of heated kisses. When they eventually made it back, Bea fumbled with the key card with one hand while the other made a start on the buttons on her wife's shirt. Stumbling through the door they tripped on a bag Allie had left out earlier, causing them to crash to the floor, a giggling mass of tangled limbs. Once they had gotten their laughter under control the blonde suggested they take a bath together to warm up, a suggestion her wife was very much in agreement with

The hotel was situated on the edge of St. Mark's Square so they were pretty central, something the redhead had looked into before making the booking. Like when they were in Rome they didn't have long here, so she wanted to make the most of their time. Their room was bigger than Allie had been expecting, and the large claw foot bath in the room had surprised her a little. But right now it was proving to be very useful, and she was determined to make the most of it. After running the water and adding some complimentary bubbles she stripped her wife of her wet clothes, caressing every inch of her toned body. She loved the redhead so much, and was addicted to touching her. She had expected the heat between them to fade as time went on, but so far that hadn't been the case. If anything, she wanted Bea more now than ever before.

They woke up late the next morning, only to find that the weather hadn't improved at all. In fact, the rain seemed to be coming down even heavier than it had the previous night. Bea was determined not to let it dampen her spirits, and had offered to head out and buy them both a waterproof jacket, so the blonde wouldn't get wet. While Allie appreciated the gesture, she had other ideas as to how they could spend the last day of their honeymoon. One that didn't involve leaving the room. She saw no reason for them to venture into the outside world, none whatsoever. They had room service available for when they wanted food, but right now she was only hungry for one thing, and she was lying in bed beside her.

They had spent the past two days seeing the sights and getting a feel for the place, Bea promising that they would not only come back to Italy, but also see more of Europe the next time around. She had never really been one for making plans, knowing that ninety nine percent of the time they would come to nothing. Harry always made sure of that. But that wasn't her life anymore, and she wasn't the same person she had been back then. Meeting and falling in love with Allie had changed her in so many ways, and she found herself wanting to make plans. She wanted to travel, see the world, but most of all she wanted Allie by her side.

Bea had booked them a private gondola ride on the evening of their first day, wanting to get her bearings first. They had taken a taxi from the airport, but had caught several glimpses of the famous canals that infiltrated the city and they couldn't wait to see the sights from the water. After spending a few hours exploring the city and taking in both the different forms of architecture and the culture, they headed over to the landing stage near Saint Stefano's Square to pick up their gondola. They spent the next forty-five minutes exploring the city's waterways, sipping on champagne as their gondolier chatted to them about the Venetian culture and history of the city.

Bea had been a little disappointed in the Rialto bridge when they crossed it earlier that afternoon, but she couldn't deny that seeing it from the canal was pretty impressive. As they made their way down some of the smaller waterways situated just off the grand canal the sun had started to set, painting the sky in various shades of pink, and making the whole thing even more romantic. The redhead had really pulled out all the stops since they arrived in Italy, and Allie had never felt so loved. Feeling safe and secure wasn't something she'd ever experienced before meeting Bea, but now she had, she never wanted to lose that feeling. Or the woman sitting beside her. After their gondola ride they headed out to dinner, the older woman taking care of things and booking in advance to make sure the evening was perfect for her wife. While Allie appreciated the effort she had clearly gone to, the only thing she needed was Bea. Everything else was just an added bonus.

The following day they spent the morning sightseeing, and after lunch Allie decided that she needed to shop. It wasn't one of the redhead's favourite pastimes, but seeing the smile on her wife's face as they wandered from store to store made it all worthwhile. They had already paid for an extra piece of luggage in order to get everything back that they had bought in the states, and if the bags in both of their hands were anything to go by then Bea suspected they'd need another one. Not that it mattered. Most of the things Allie had bought were either for Debbie or their friends, although she had talked the redhead into buying a new pair of leather pants. Bea wasn't particularly bothered, and she already had to pairs so didn't think it was necessary. But when the blonde whispered in her ear what the thought of her wearing them was doing to her, she wasn't so reluctant anymore.

Forty-eight hours later they were waiting to take off from Venice Marco Polo. The first leg of the flight was just under six hours, then after a three-hour layover in Dubai they had a thirteen-hour flight back to Melbourne, something the blonde really wasn't looking forward to. Bea wanted her wife to be as comfortable as possible so had booked them business class tickets, and had chosen two seats in the middle of the aircraft so they could be closer together. They had spent the first leg watching movies but both decided to try and get some sleep on the second half of the flight. Closing her eyes Bea tried to get comfortable, and just as she started to drop off to sleep, she felt her lie flat seat dip a little before Allie climbed in behind her. There wasn't much room, and the blonde was pressed tightly against her back, but she loved that Allie always wanted to be close. Their little family meant everything to her, and while she had enjoyed travelling, was also looking forward to getting back home.

Bea couldn't wait to see their daughter, and had missed the young brunette so much. While she was used to being apart from her when she was at university, they spoke on the phone every couple of days. But with the time difference it had made it really hard over the past four weeks. Luckily Deb would be home for a few weeks so they would be able to spend some time together as a family before Allie headed out on tour. So much had changed over the past twelve months, and while she would miss her wife, she was so proud of her and everything she had achieved. Bea knew what it felt like to not only be told you were nothing, but to also believe it. So, to see Allie not only chasing her dreams but also becoming so successful, filled her with pride.

Jack was determined not to give Aleksander a shot at getting bail, knowing that no matter what they set it at, money wouldn't be an issue for him. He was also pretty sure that if he did get bail he'd go after both his daughter and her family, and that wasn't something he was willing to risk. Plus, Jack wanted him to suffer as much as possible, the bastard deserved it after everything he had done. Feeling happier than he had in days he decided to leave the station for a little while, coming back about fifteen minutes later with pizza for the team. It wasn't much, but they had all worked so hard on the case, staying in the office for hours after they should have gone home. And while that was part of the job, it didn't mean he would ever take it for granted, or them. Once they had all eaten, he headed back to the interview room, stopping to grab himself a coffee on the way. It was going to be a stressful few days, weeks maybe, but Jack knew that it would be worth it in the end.

He had been interviewing Novak for over two hours now, and other than "no comment" he hadn't said a thing. Taking the copies of bank transfers and email correspondence out from the folder again he slid them back across the table, watching Aleksander for any sight of panic. He hid it better than he did the first time Jack showed the printouts to him, but the slight twitch in his left eye gave him away. He spent another hour questioning Novak before deciding to call it a night, it wasn't like the older man was going anywhere any time soon. They had another twenty-four hours left to question him on the new charges, and Jack intended to make the most of it. He also wanted to get back to his hotel so he could call his wife, and hopefully get to talk to the kids before they went to bed. He missed them so much, although if everything went to plan, he would be back home in a couple of days. They already had enough to charge Novak with, but Jack was hoping that he could get him to snap, incriminating himself even more in the process. That and he wanted the bastard to suffer as well.

By the end of the second day Novak was on his way to Casuarina Prison, where he would be held on remand until his trial in a few months' time. They still had a lot of work to do, and Jack was determined not to take his foot off the gas, but for now there was no reason for him to stay in Perth. He would have to come back closer to the trial, but after gathering up all the documents he would need he booked himself a flight home for the following morning before heading back to his hotel room to grab a few hours' sleep. Aleksander had lost it earlier that afternoon. Jack had been pushing and pushing for over an hour, but when he brought up how well Allie was doing for herself, and how successful she was, he lost it. His behaviour was akin to how it had been the night they first arrested him. He was yelling insults at Jack, bragging about how much he had enjoyed making both Allie and Bea suffer, throwing the furniture around, and even made an attempt to escape. Two members of the team were watching through the viewing panel so managed to grab him as soon as he set foot out of the room. As they dragged him back to the holding cell, kicking and screaming, he was yelling back to his lawyer Channing, telling him in no uncertain terms that he had paid him to make sure the charges didn't stick. He had spent the next half hour yelling obscenities at the detention officers, before being brought back to the interview room to be charged. An hour later he was being loaded into the back of the brawler and being shipped to Casuarina Prison, where Jack was hoping he would stay for a very long time.

It was just before midnight when the taxi pulled up outside their house, both women wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep. It felt a little strange being back here after so long, and when her wife unlocked the door then proceeded to pick Allie up and carry her inside, she was more than a little surprised. Wrapping her arms around the older woman's neck she waited until she was back on her feet again before leaning forward and kissing her softly, her fingers running through wild red curls. After losing themselves in each other for a while they broke apart, Bea laughing when she realised the door was wide open and the luggage still on the driveway. Just being near Allie was enough to make her forget everything around her, the Novak effect as Franky often referred to it as.

While Bea brought their luggage in Allie checked the fridge to see if they had any bottled water. Opening the door, she was surprised to see it fully stocked. Grabbing them both a drink she closed the door, spotting a note on the counter at the side of the fridge. Picking it up she read the message, her heart swelling with love at their daughters' words.

 _Mum and Mama_

 _I hope you had a good flight and the jetlag isn't screwing with you too much. It's Thursday night by the way, just in case you forgot what time zone you were in! I'm staying over at Shayne's tonight but I'll be home around lunchtime so you can feed me. It's been a month so I know how much you'll have missed my charming face. Figured I'd earn some brownie points by stocking the fridge first though. I missed you so much, and can't wait to see you both, although if you've got a good tan, I may just call you instead._

 _Love Debbie xx_

She had missed Deb so much, and knew Bea had too. Handing the note over to her wife Allie slipped her arm around her waist and snuggled into her. Allie loved her little family more than anything, and couldn't wait to catch up with their daughter. She had finished university for a few weeks so would be around a lot more, something she knew Bea was happy about. It had been a tough year in some ways, what with all the shit with Harry and Aleksander, but in others it had been nothing short of perfect.

Forty minutes later they were both showered and tucked up in bed, Allie's head resting on the redhead's chest as Bea ran her fingers through her hair. The past four weeks had been incredible, and while the blonde knew that she wouldn't be able to spend all day with her wife, she was looking forward to starting their married life together. She would be heading out on a nationwide tour soon, something she was both excited about, and also dreading. While Bea had promised to be there at as many of her shows as possible, she knew they would still be spending a lot of time apart, and she wasn't sure how she was going to manage without her soulmate by her side. But the redhead's job was as important, if not more so, and while she would miss her terribly while they were apart, she didn't want Bea tiring herself out by trying to follow her all over the country.

But that wasn't important right now, and they would work it out when the time came. Allie had always felt safe with the redhead, and this house had felt like a home since the first night she stayed here, but it felt different now, better somehow. She wasn't sure if it was the white gold band around her finger and the matching one on Bea's, or the fact that they had grown so much closer during the past four weeks, but something had definitely changed. As she thought back to all those nights spent either in a doorway or out trying to make enough money for her next fix, she never imagined her life would turn out like this. During the weeks prior to meeting Bea she didn't even think she'd see the year out. Yet here she was two and a half years later, happy, healthy and married to the most incredible and beautiful woman in the world. As if that wasn't perfect enough, she also had a family and friends that she adored.

At first it hurt her that Bea's family seemed to accept her without any questions, whereas her own family would rather she wasn't around. But she had Oli and Regan, and it no longer bothered her that her parents didn't love or want her. She had her own family now, one that was filled with love. Her father had made it pretty clear the last time they had spoken that he wanted nothing more to do with her, and that was fine. She was glad he was out of their lives, she didn't want him anywhere near Bea or Debbie, the two people she loved more than life itself. Chastising herself for wasting her time even thinking about him, she snuggled in closer to her now sleeping wife, dropping a soft kiss onto her chest before closing her eyes and allowing sleep to claim her.

The ride over to the prison felt like forever and five minutes at the same time. As Aleksander gazed out of the small window in the brawler, he wondered how long it would be before he could walk down the street again or see the stars. His lawyer, Channing, had always managed to get him out of the minor scrapes he'd found himself in over the years, but he knew this time was different. He was in way over his head, and if he managed to get out of this one unscathed it would be a miracle. But he was a fighter, and one thing he had learned many years ago was that everyone had a price. Plus, he would be residing in a building full of criminals so it wouldn't be too difficult to find someone who was for sale. If it meant getting out of this place then cost wasn't an option, he could always find another sucker to screw money from once all this was over. It may take a little time, and while it wasn't ideal, he knew his business was in safe hands at least. He was determined they wouldn't break him, and would do whatever it took to make sure he was not only released, but that all charges were dropped. And once they were, he'd make sure Allie paid for the part she had played in all this. Her and that bitch she was married to.

Before he had a chance to process his thoughts the brawler came to a stop. He could hear the electronic gate clicking shut behind them and knew that he would more than likely have to hit rock bottom before things got any better. As he was led into the prison and down the drab corridor, grey paint peeling of the exposed blockwork walls, Aleksander felt all traces of hope disappear. He'd always been at least two steps ahead of everyone, covered his tracks perfectly. That was one of the main reasons he'd been so successful in his business, that and not exactly abiding by the law. But since that bitch came back into his life, he knew he'd gotten a little sloppy. There was something about Allie that got under his skin, irritating him beyond belief and causing all rational thoughts to disperse from his mind. But this time he'd paid the ultimate price. He hated how just a few words from the daughter he never wanted could take hold of his mind, cause him to lose focus and forget about the bigger picture. It was all about playing the long game, but right now he felt like he'd just been benched.

The only other person who had ever gotten to him in this was had been her bitch of a mother, although he put a stop to that once he started drugging her. He started out using small amounts whenever she would disobey him, but on the days that he didn't slip something into her drink she would pick a fight with him over the slightest little thing. He suspected that it was a result of the drugs coming out of her system, but he wouldn't have her questioning his authority like that, especially in front of his friends. Everything he did was for the greater good, to protect the legacy of his family name, and the sooner she realised that the better. But she never did, and the only way he could keep her under control was to increase the quantity of drugs he was slipping into her drink. She became addicted quickly, and before long she was actively seeking them out, desperate for a fix in order to retain the high she had become accustomed to, and now craved.

So, when Aleksander found out that Allie had turned to drugs years later, he wasn't surprised. It had been a weakness in her mother, and the two of them were so alike in many other ways, so why not this one. While he didn't want her in his life, that didn't mean he wasn't curious as to what she was doing with hers. Although that interest came more from the need to know she wouldn't turn up on his doorstep at any point, or try and ruin the life her had moulded for himself. He'd hired a private investigator to track her down. It had been a small price to pay to know that she was not only in another city, but also in no fit state to even remember him let alone cause him any issues. When the investigator told him how she was living on the streets, working as a prostitute and was addicted to drugs, it only cemented his beliefs that her mother should have terminated the pregnancy. He never wanted a daughter anyway, they only brought trouble to your door. As did most women. Sons were more useful, although Oliver hadn't exactly lived up to expectations of followed the path mapped out for him.

Allie had always been a dreamer though, and he knew the only thing she would do was drag his family name through the mud. One way or another he knew that he needed to cut her from the family. Things at home were getting worse, and he had tried everything, but no matter what he threw at her she wouldn't leave. In the end the opportunity to rid himself of her landed at his feet, and there was no way he was going to miss it. Catching her fooling around with another girl was all the excuse he needed to kick her out, and while things had been strained with his wife at first, he knew he had done the right thing. Oliver took it badly though, and if Aleksander was honest that was around the time his relationship with his youngest son started to fall apart. But Sam stood by him, saw things his way and that was all that mattered. His marriage ended while later, but by that point his wife was a stranger to him. He never really loved her anyway, but he would always be grateful to her for giving him at least one perfect child. It was just a pity the other two had fallen short of his expectations, especially Allie.

He was dragged from his thoughts by the sound of a door closing loudly behind him, before he felt a firm hand on his back guiding him into another drab looking room. While he had thought being sent to prison on remand was bad enough, nothing could prepare him for the utter humiliation of being strip searched. As he bent over while some stranger poked and prodded at him, checking to make sure her wasn't attempting to smuggle any contraband into the prison, his thoughts returned to Allie, and all the ways he was going to make her pay for ruining his life. The first step was to get out of here, and once he had he would make sure his daughter and her family never took another breath again. That was the only way to guarantee that she wouldn't continue to cause trouble for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _A/N: Sorry (again) for the delay, and for the shorter than usual chapter. I'm so busy right now that I just can't seem to find the time to write. Thank you for sticking with this story for so long, especially as the updates have been few and far between recently. I'm hoping to have more time over the next few weeks, so will aim to get the next one out sooner. Fingers crossed!_


	141. Chapter 141

_A/N: This chapter had taken far too long to finish, partly due to ongoing illness, and partly due to writer's block. I've re-written parts of this several times, and am still not completely happy with it, but I didn't want to leave it any longer before posting. Hopefully I can get back into the flow now, and start to update on a more regular basis._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just before ten thirty when Allie woke up. After stretching the kinks out of her body, she opened her eyes, coming face to face with deep brown orbs, ones that had clearly been watching her for some time. Turning onto her side, she ran her fingers through her wife's wild curls, the redhead letting out a low moan when Allie's thumb brushed over her bottom lip. "Good morning Mrs Novak" the blonde said, leaning forward and dropping a light kiss on Bea's lips.

"Good morning Alliecat" Bea replied, her morning voice sending a wave of excitement through the younger woman's body.

Slipping her arm around the redhead, Allie rolled over so she was straddling her wife. "I can think of a few ways to make it an even better morning…" she pretty much purred as her right hand slipped under Bea's shirt, the older woman's stomach muscles reacting to her touch.

The fire in the blonde's eyes was evident, and almost made Bea throw caution to the wind. While she would love nothing more than to lose herself in everything Allie, she knew that one of them had to retain some self-control. Although that was only because their daughter would be home soon. "As much as I'd love to see what you could come up with, Debbie will be back soon…and her catching us once was embarrassing enough. I'll make it up to you later though, I promise" she said before wrapping her arms around the younger woman and flipping them over. Kissing her on the cheek she climbed off the bed, throwing Allie a wink before heading into the en-suite to take a shower. Bea had thought they were close before, but that was nothing compared to how she felt after spending the past four weeks beside the woman who owned her heart. She hated being away from the blonde for a matter of minutes, so was dreading having to go back to work in a few days. The thought of not falling asleep in the blonde's arms was filling her with dread, and she wished more than anything that they could rewind and start their honeymoon all over again. But they still had three more days, and four more nights together, and Bea was determined to make the most of it.

While the blonde showered Bea cut up some fruit to tide them over until lunch, knowing that the second her daughter walked through the door she would demand to be fed. She couldn't wait to see the young brunette, and while she had loved their trip, she had missed Debbie so much. Bea knew she wasn't the only one, her wife getting just as excited on the few occasions they were able to facetime with Debbie while they were away. The way Allie was with her daughter was such a stark contrast to how Harry had been, and while she wished they had met sooner the redhead was glad Debbie now had two loving parents, even though it wasn't legal yet. She had spoken to the brunette the day before they flew home, and she had told Bea the good news. Although they still had to convince the courts on Monday that it was in Debbie's best interest to be legally adopted by Allie. It wouldn't change anything between the three of them, but it was important to both curly haired women that Allie felt accepted by the law.

After eating their snack and downing two cups of coffee to try and combat the clear signs of jetlag they kept themselves busy, the blonde unpacking and sorting their washing while Bea made a start on lunch preparation. Half an hour later Allie was making her way out of the utility room after putting a load in the washing machine, when the front door burst opened and Debbie came racing in. Crossing the room, she wrapped her arms around the blonde, squeezing her so tight that she was struggling to breathe. "De…Deb, can't…can't breathe" the blonde choked out, relief washing over her when the brunette loosened her grip slightly.

"Sorry mama, I just missed you so much"

Leaning back slightly Allie looked into the eyes that reminded her so much of her wife's. While Debbie's were a shade lighter than her mums, the resemblance was uncanny. But given the young brunette was pretty much a carbon copy of Bea, there was no wonder. Allie wasn't sure what it was about the two ex-Smith women, but she'd never felt happier or more content in anyone's presence. Not even with her brother. Pulling Debbie back into a second, less constricting hug she kissed the top of her head affectionately before replying. "I missed you too kiddo, so much. And so did your mum. The only thing that would have made our trip better would be having you there with us"

"I'll remind you of that the next time you take off half way across the world and leave me behind to fend for myself" the younger woman threw back, laughing at the look on her mama's face. Before the blonde had a chance to respond a flash of red came rushing into the room, the owner of the wild curls wrapping her arms around both women. Bea had only been upstairs a couple of minutes when she heard the door open, her excitement building at the thought of seeing her daughter for the first time in four weeks.

"Is Shayne working this afternoon?" the redhead asked once the three of them were huddled together on the sofa.

"No, he's got a shift tonight though. I tried to get him to come with me but he refused, something about wanting us to spend some time together as a family"

Jumping up Bea grabbed her phone off the coffee table, quickly finding the required number before pressing the call button as she disappeared into the other room. Leaving behind a confused wife and daughter. A few minutes later she came wandering back through, letting both her girls know that Shayne was on his way over. While she appreciated the gesture, she saw him as part of the family. Something she knew would take time for him to get used to. He reminded her of Franky in some ways, his rough childhood clearly affecting him more that he cared to admit. But Bea also saw herself in him too, the part that struggled to believe that anyone would actually want him around. An hour later the four of them were sitting around the table, the recently married couple recounting some of the more PG adventures from their honeymoon.

Later that evening Debbie asked them if they were planning on repeating their vows in front of everyone at the party the following night, and Bea felt the nerves kick in. Although this time it had nothing to do with the thought of speaking in front of everyone. The vows she had said on their wedding day were very different to the ones she had written in preparation, everything she had worked so hard to memorise going out of the window the second she saw Allie walk towards her. Everything had passed by in such a blur that day, and after her mind had gone blank Bea had done the only thing possible, and spoken from the heart. There were many things she was unsure of, but her feelings for Allie wasn't one of them. After explaining to her daughter that she had pretty munch just winged it on the day, the young brunette jumped up before racing up the stairs, coming back a few minutes later with her laptop. After connecting it to the tv she dropped down on the sofa beside her mum, telling her that she had just over twenty-four hours to memorise it, before pressing play.

The redhead wasn't the only one that was struggling, and while Allie had remembered some of what she had planned on saying on their wedding day, the magnitude of the day had left her memory of it a little patchy. The three of them had spent the evening cuddled together under the red blanket watching the video a few times, both Bea and Allie getting choked up when it came to the other's vows. Glancing to her right, the redhead noticed their daughter wasn't holding up any better. They were a mess, all three of them, not that they cared. While Bea usually hated seeing herself in photos or videos, this time was different. She never thought it was possible to look as happy as she did on the tv screen, and knew that was all down to one person. Allie coming into her life had been unexpected, and Bea had been totally blindsided by her feelings for the younger blonde. While it had scared the shit out of her at the time, she was glad she had taken a leap of faith. An hour later and it became quite clear to Debbie that the chances of her parents making it through their vows without either crying, or getting lost in each other were slim. Deciding it would be better to just play the video she headed up to her room to make a quick call to Shayne.

He was happy to help, and told her not to worry, he would deal with everything. He knew how important the party was to Debbie, and how much she had missed her parents. He had missed them too, and while he had felt more comfortable with Allie in the beginning, spending time with Bea while working on her Mustang had brought them so much closer. The redhead had been through so much in her life, and he only knew the half of it. She was an inspiration, and seeing her shed the ghost of her past and move on gave him hope. As a kid all he was surrounded by negativity, and he had never once felt wanted. Franky was the first person to see past the façade, and call him on it. Until that point no one had taken the time to get to know him, and would rather pass him by, assume the worst. But not the tattooed brunette. And then he met Allie, and knew she was a kindred spirit. He also had a huge crush on her as well, although it quickly turned into a solid friendship. Liz and Boomer had taken a huge risk in hiring him as well, something he would be eternally grateful for. Having people not only see him, but also like, and trust him meant everything to Shayne.

He'd spent hours chatting with Allie on the quieter nights at the bar, and was surprised by some of the things she'd told hm about her life before Bea, or "BB" as the blonde often referred to it as. Shayne had found out on his first day that she was gay, and the second Bea walked through the door he knew Allie had a thing for her, although he never expected anything to come of it. He was intrigued by the redhead. She was friendly enough, and always made him feel welcome whenever Allie, Franky or Boomer would drag him over to hang out with them while he was on a break. But it was also clear she was wary of the newcomer. He'd seen the spark between the redhead and Allie pretty much instantly, and had caught Bea staring at the blonde when she thought no one was looking. Allie wasn't quite as subtle though, so when he found out they were together he wasn't completely shocked. Unlike some of their friends.

What did surprise him was his body's reaction the first time he saw Debbie. He'd never felt anything like it before, and knew that he wanted to get to know her. It came as no great shock when he found out she was Bea's daughter, the two of them looked so alike it was unreal. The more time they spent chatting the harder he fell for her, and would never forget how nervous he was when he first asked her out. But all that seemed like a lifetime away, and he'd never been happier. When Debbie told him a little bit about her father and what he had done, Bea's reserved nature made sense. As time went on, the redhead started to open up a little, relax more in his presence. There had been a few occasions where she had surprised him, sharing parts of hers and Debbie's life from when things weren't so great. But the one that had stood out the most was the time she had calmed him so easily the day he had the panic attack on the way back from the hospital after the crash. Since then something had changed for Shayne and he started to see the redhead as more of a mother figure, something he never thought he'd ever have.

He'd been working flat out for most of the day, wanting to make sure everything was perfect for the party. Liz had asked him if he would mind working the bar until nine thirty that evening, then he could join in with the celebrations afterwards. She was trying to arrange it so everyone got a break, but as neither Liz nor Boomer attended the actual wedding, he told her he would cover the entire night. Plus, he wouldn't be alone, and knew the two other guys were competent so he would be able to take regular breaks. Both Liz and Boomer tried to argue, stating that it wasn't fair on him, but he wouldn't budge on this. The two women had known Bea a lot longer than he had, and he wanted them to be able to relax and enjoy the night, without worrying about work.

With Saturday came the party, or second wedding as Debbie was calling it. Bea was thinking more along the lines of a small, casual gathering of family and friends at the bar, but her daughter had other ideas, and had been busy planning while they were off enjoying their honeymoon. When the couple got back from Liz's house after picking Cormack up, they were surprised to find their wedding outfits freshly laundered and hanging up in their room, a note from their daughter telling them that this is what they needed to wear to the party. As soon as Allie saw the note her gaze shifted to the redhead standing beside her. When she first saw her standing there on the beach in her braces and bowtie, she felt a fire burning within her, one that the blonde doubted would ever be extinguished.

Taking a step forward she grabbed a handful of the redhead's shirt and pulled, causing the older woman to come crashing into her. Wrapping her arms around her wife, she left a trail of kisses along her neck, biting down on her ear gently before speaking, her voice thick with desire. "Just thinking about you wearing that is driving me crazy. We've got about three hours before we need to start getting ready…fancy a replay of our wedding night…"

"I fancy you…" Bea threw back, running her hands down the younger woman's body before picking her up and crossing the room. Throwing her down on the bed she straddled her, leaning down and kissing her hard. Pulling back slightly when they both became breathless, she bit down on Allie's bottom lip, causing the blonde to let out a low moan. Bea was quickly losing control, and while three hours was nowhere near long enough for what she had in mind for her wife, she was pretty sure they had time for a recap of the wedding night at least.

Four hours later both women were frantically racing around their room, in a bid to be ready for when Debbie came to pick them up. After two rounds of mind-blowing sex, they had fallen asleep, a mass of tangled limbs and bedsheets. Bea had set her alarm so they didn't oversleep, but just before it was due to go off, she was woken by her wife straddling her. Resulting in them going for a third round. The redhead wanted nothing more than to stay wrapped up in Allie's arms for the rest of the night, but suspected their daughter had gone to a lot of trouble to plan the party and didn't want to let her down. Plus, she was looking forward to catching up with their friends and family too.

After reluctantly slipping out of the younger woman's embrace, she checked her phone, seeing that they were running late. Very late. Letting her wife know they only had about forty minutes before Deb would be home, she headed for the main bathroom, leaving the blonde to use their en-suite. As much as she wanted to shower with Allie, she knew they would not only be late, but would more than likely get caught out by their daughter. Something she wanted to avoid at all costs. They were almost ready by the time the brunette arrived home, Bea putting the final touches to her minimal make-up before heading downstairs to see Debbie while Allie finished off.

Twenty minutes later, and only ten behind schedule, they pulled up outside Fuel. Bea had insisted that Shayne ride up front with Deb, although that was mainly due to her need to be close to a certain blue-eyed beauty. She knew they would be spending a lot of time apart once the next couple of days were over, so wanted to make the most of every second they were together. Jumping out of the car Bea took her wife's hand before leading her towards the door. Debbie and Shayne had already headed inside, the curly haired brunette telling her parents to wait a few minutes before entering the bar.

Turning to face the blonde, Bea stole a quick kiss before whispering into her ear. "Do you trust me?" she asked, her raspy tones sending her wife's hormones into overdrive.

Slipping her arms around the older woman, Allie grabbed a handful of her arse, giving it a squeeze and causing the redhead to let out a surprisingly high-pitched yelp. "With my life"

Moving her hands a little lower Bea picked the younger woman up, a low moan falling from her lips as Allie's long legs wrapped around her waist. Her intention was to carry her wife over the threshold, and while this wasn't exactly the usual technique, it worked for both of them. Or worked them both up. Either way, Allie was in her arms, and the redhead couldn't be happier about it. Pushing the door open with her foot Bea carried her wife through the door, the room erupting in loud cheers as soon as Allie's feet were back on solid ground.

While the couple were expecting to see a few familiar faces, they were more than a little surprised to see not only Oli and Regan, but also Oscar, Mickey and Edith in the room, the latter standing far too close to Allie's brother. Neither of them had been expecting their families to travel so far just for a party, but seeing them there made the two women incredibly happy. Turning to face her wife, Bea could tell she was getting choked up. Slipping her arm around her waist she leaned in, speaking low enough so only the blonde could hear her. "You ok sweetheart?"

Moving in a little closer Allie stole a quick kiss, smiling at her wife before responding. "I am now. Just wasn't expecting to see so many people" she said, knowing who was responsible for the large turnout as soon as her eyes locked with their daughters. "Looks like Deb's been busy while we've been away". Slipping her hand into Bea's they made their way over to their family and friends, the couple getting enveloped in a group hug the second they were close enough.

After greeting all their guests Bea took a few minutes to study the room. The ever-present net of lights still covered the ceiling, but the rest of the place looked almost unrecognisable. The tables were covered with while linen, and at the centre of each one was a flower arrangement, the roses the same deep red that they'd had at their wedding. It was clear their daughter had pulled out all the stops when it came to this party, the room looking like an indoor replica of their big day, minus the beach. Although she suspected that both Liz and Boomer would draw the line at covering the floor with sand, as much as they both loved Debbie. It made sense now, why the young brunette had been adamant that they wear their wedding clothes, not that Bea was complaining. Getting to see Allie in that dress again was an added bonus too, although she was looking forward to getting back home and talking it off her again.

The large screen that was used during the open mic nights had been pulled down, and a series of photos from the wedding were being projected onto it. It was the first time that the couple had seen the pictures, and when the screen changed, bringing up one of them during their first dance the redhead felt her heart burst with love for her wife. Allie was looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the world, a look she had seen so often in the blonde's eyes. While this level of happiness wasn't exactly new to her these days, Bea had lived without it for so long that she would never take it for granted, it or Allie.

The night passed far too quickly for everyone's liking, although the couple thoroughly enjoyed it. When the video of the wedding played out on the screen, they had tears in their eyes, both of them feeling so blessed that they had each other. All of the pain and suffering seemed like a distant memory, although they would both go through it a thousand times over of it meant they would end up here, together. Getting to spend the evening with the people that meant the most to them had been the perfect ending to their honeymoon, although the night hadn't passed without incident. Especially when Edith decided to make a speech. Everything was going fine, and Bea was surprised that her gran seemed to behaving herself. She had just said as much to Allie when things took a slight turn, although the older woman didn't quite get the result she was expecting. Edith found it rather amusing how easily her granddaughter would blush, a few carefully selected words from young Allie and her face would be aflame. Wanting to have a little fun with the redhead she called her up onto the stage, watching her intently as she crossed the room. Once Bea was standing beside her, Edith turned her attention to the blonde, dragging her up onto the stage as well.

She wasn't meant to be here tonight, but had booked herself a flight and hotel before telling Oscar and Mickey of her plans to travel. Edith would never get tired of seeing Bea look so happy, and she wasn't getting any younger, so might not get many more opportunities to spend time with her granddaughter. After finding out about her plans Mickey suggested that she accompany her, something Oscar wasn't too keen on, especially after the older woman managed to get arrested the last time that they were in Melbourne together. In the end they had come to a compromise, resulting in Edith cutting her trip short in order to be supervised. She wasn't happy about it, not by a long shot, but deep down she felt more comfortable having them there, not that she would ever admit that. Turning her attention back to the newlyweds she switched the microphone on before speaking.

"I'll keep this brief as I know most of you want to get back to the party, or the bar in Boomer's case. Everyone who knows Bea, knows that she hates being the centre of attention, which is one of the reasons I decided to drag her up here. The other is to say that I've never seen her looking so relaxed, but then I'm pretty sure that has a lot to do with young Allie here. You've both been through a lot over the years, but all that's in the past now. Or at least I hope it is, I'm not sure my heart could take any more trips to the hospital, and yes, I'm looking at you Bea Novak. Seeing the two of you so in love makes this old woman very happy, and gives me hope" Edith said, throwing Oliver a cheeky wink, causing him to blush and the rest of the room to laugh, before continuing with her speech. "I could really embarrass my little Bea here, but I won't. What I will say is that I've never seen two people connect in a way that they do, and for that I couldn't be happier. I've always worried about you Bea, and rightly so, but now I don't have to as I know you're in good hands. Both literally and figuratively speaking…right Allie" she added, laughing as the blonde nodded her head in agreement. "You're both looking very relaxed, so I'm guessing the honeymoon was everything you hoped it would be, although I have to say that I'm surprised you can still walk Bea"

"I…what?" the redhead stuttered, wondering if she had heard her gran correctly, the twinkle in the older woman's eye letting her know that she had.

"Well you've spent the past month riding that Harley…as well as Allie"

Bea could see everyone trying not to laugh, well everyone but Franky, the tattooed brunette was pretty much bent double as she cackled away. Despite the blush the redhead knew she'd be sporting, she was determined to play her gran at her own game. "You're just jealous…" she threw back, surprising the older woman, as well as the rest of the room. Two years ago she would have been mortified by her gran's comment, especially as it was made in front of so many people. But Allie had done wonders for both her self-esteem, and confidence, and she wanted the world to know the blonde was hers.

As arranged the previous night during the phone call from Franky, Jack arrived at the Novak's just after five, his copies of all the case files weighing down his bag. While he wasn't looking forward to the conversation, he knew he had to tell the couple hat had been going on. Plus, after seeing him in Chicago airport there was no way that Bea would let it go. Not that he could blame her. In all honesty he was surprised she hadn't called him while she was away. He hated that he had to have this conversation so soon after they returned from their honeymoon, but it was in their best interest to know what had happened. Even from a barred cell Aleksander could cause trouble for them, so at least this way they would be on their toes.

The three of them spent a few minutes catching up, Allie excitedly recounting stories from their trip. Bea wasn't quite so relaxed though, clearly keen to find out why Jack had been in Chicago airport at the same time as they were, and what the hell was going on. She'd been quizzing Franky the night before, but the tattooed brunette had managed to distract her, or push her in Allie's direction at least. But not after promising that she would speak to Jack and arrange for him to go to the house the following day. As soon as the blonde had finished her latest story Bea turned her attention to Jack, encouraging him to get on with it.

After asking them both to let him explain everything before asking any questions, he started from the beginning, from Isla getting threatened and blackmailed, to the attempted drugs set up in Chicago, and everything that had happened since. While Bea knew something was going on, she never expected it to be this, and while she was angry with the situation, her main concern was Allie. As if what Aleksander had already put her through wasn't enough, he just had to keep pushing. Although it looks like he'd pushed too hard this time. While she was glad that he was currently behind bars where he belonged, she suspected he would do anything in his power to get released. Plus, no matter what, she knew Allie would be blaming herself for his actions, something she always did.

While Bea hated that her wife did this, she understood better than most. Although the remnants of Harry's abuse were significantly less, that didn't stop the redhead from feeling like she didn't deserve the life she had now, or that she wasn't worthy of Allie's love. Luckily those moments were few and far between these days, and when they did arise one look from the blonde and everything would be perfect in her world again. Bea had been watching her wife closely while Jack explained everything, and she could see the pain in her big blue eyes. She felt utterly useless, and hated that there was nothing she could do to take the pain away. Standing up, she moved her chair closer before sitting back down and pulling the younger woman into her lap, wrapping her arms around her and holding her tight. "None of this is your fault ok, and I don't want you blaming yourself. He's a bastard, simple as that, and nothing anyone can do will ever change that"

"How can I not blame myself? If his plan had worked, I wouldn't have been the only one stuck in some American prison for the next fifteen to twenty years. I'd never forgive myself if I took you away from Debbie" Allie replied, burying her head in the mass of red curls and inhaling the scent that was uniquely Bea.

Sensing that the couple needed some alone time to process everything Jack excused himself, letting Bea know he would be in touch as soon as he had any more information about both the case and trial, but they could call him any time if they wanted to talk. He would need to speak to them both in more detail, but now wasn't the time. Jack felt like the worst person in the world right now, especially when he saw how broken Allie looked, not that he could blame her. But it had to be done, and the sooner her wrapped this case up the better, for everyone concerned. Hopefully once Aleksander was rotting away behind bars, Allie would finally be able to get some closure.

Waiting until she heard Jack's car pulling off the drive Bea stood up, her wife still in her arms. Putting her down she locked the door, grabbed a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses before leading her up the stairs. After pouring them both a drink Bea ran a bath, adding the younger woman's favourite bubbles to the water. Once the tub was filled, she lit the candles before heading back through into the bedroom to get Allie. The blonde hadn't said a word since they came upstairs, and Bea suspected they were in for a long night, not that she minded. Allie's wellbeing was more important than any sleep lost. Taking her hand Bea pulled her to her feet, helping her undress before leading her into the bathroom, her heart swelling with love at the shy smile on Allie's face as she took in the room.

Turning around Allie threw herself at the redhead, wrapping her arms around her and clinging on. She was annoyed with herself for letting that bastard get to her, but no matter how hard she tried to push the thoughts from her mind, she couldn't help but feel like it was her fault. Pulling back slightly so she could look into her wife's eyes, tear filled blue met concerned brown as she spoke. "I…I'm sorry, I'm a mess"

Wiping the younger woman's tears from her cheek, Bea leaned in and kissed her softly. "You're not a mess, you're beautiful…and you've got nothing to apologise for. I love you so much, and I'll be right here with you, no matter what. He's lost Alliecat, and he'll be locked up for a very long time"

Once Allie was settled in the bath the redhead turned to leave, her wife's hand grabbing hers before she could get far. "Stay with me…" the younger woman said, her voice sounding so small that it broke Bea's heart.

"Always" Bea replied, removing her clothes before slipping in behind her wife, fighting back a moan when the blonde leaned back into her. Being close to Allie always sent her pulse racing, but right now she needed comfort, and the redhead was determined to be there for her. No matter what. Several minutes passed and neither of them spoke, Allie going over everything she had heard in the past hour, and Bea simply holding her close.

"If you want me to leave, I'd understand" the blonde said, taking Bea by surprise.

"What? Why would I want you to leave?"

"Being with me almost ruined your life, and he won't stop until I'm behind bars or dead. I don't want you getting caught up in it, I'd never forgive myself"

"Being with you made my life complete. Before I met you, I wasn't living, not really. I was barely getting by. If it wasn't for Debbie then I'm not sure I would have been here at all. But you changed all that. I never really believed in love until I met you, and even though I didn't really understand it at the time, I knew you were special. You make even the darkest days bright, and I'm so in love with you" Bea replied, running her fingers through the blonde's soft locks. "I'm not going anywhere unless you're right by my side"


End file.
